


Reflective Masquerade

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 723,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: How a boy from the underworld of death and a girl from the freezing stars fall in love with one another. Sophia Sakharov and Shido Magoroku are tasked with a new mission.
Relationships: Death Ruler Gallows & Shidou Magoroku, Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Kudos: 1
Collections: My MagoSoph Trash





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have any new ideas so I re-wrote canon bc why not? this probably isn't really good but at least I had fun. I don't think this fic is good but I had fun and it helped me so might as well post my progress and live and learn lol

## Working With The Old, In With The New

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> _“With Disaster already being disbanded after the Gaen Cup, we’ve lost most of our members… I was unable to track them down and I have no idea where any of them are. Kyoya-sama.” She stood high as she explained this. “It’s unfortunate, especially considering that we were close to succeeding with your plans, Master.”_
> 
> Missing scenes of how it all happened.

### Work Text:

## The Start

### [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> “There’s no turning back now.”

### Work Text:

_“There’s no turning back now.”_

 _From Frozen stars of cold loyalty and the gates of the underworld leading to the strings of DEATH, come two souls. Forever bound by fate, being cursed from their first life to meet and leave, yet none can seem to remember how or why._

 _A young boy of_ **_DEATH_ ** _. The one who held the conductor wand. The Walter to the gates of hell, the one to open the gates of the underworld with pride. He was the one holding the wand for his needs, looking to be amused. The abyss symphony of death._

 _A young girl made of stoic_ **_ice_ ** _. The one who held the bow and arrow. A deity towards the frozen stars. She was the frozen stars in the sky. They were solid in her cold slim pale hands. A girl from the stars shrouded in mystery. Her grip on the world felt cold. History would freeze solid from her handle. She’ll make sure of it._

 _The goddess of ice and king of the underworld were always driven by the strings attached but those strings always seem to break. Something always got in the way of things. Outside forces ripping at them. It came at the price of a student council president and Vice president. Well, that is, a former Vice-president to Aibo Academy._

 _She saw a dream. The destruction of the world, and becoming a legend. Gaen Kyoya was part of that dream, to make it happen._

 _He’s calling. Kyoya-sama. He came to her with a mere vision._

 _“Everything shall be as you wish, Kyoya-sama.”_

 _She would answer. She bowed down and obeyed his every command without question with a simple Da._

 _A faith servant. ‘This is all that I am.’_

 _All that she will ever be._

 _He gifted her a Dark Core in a form of a promise. “I plan on changing the world, to get rid of the adults that control it. It’s them that the world is rotten and falling apart. You’ll be a part of it, of course. However, I have only one condition. You must use this Dark Core.’_

 _She took it without fail, the sway of darkness accepted her a second doubt. The darkness became her frozen world. The only ones who can use this Dark Core are the special, chosen ones. Anyone else… is devoured by its strength._

 _Sophia Sakharov was someone suited for the Dark Core._

 _His plans were simple: Expand their ranks, and recreate the world._

 _The light, her light. The one who’d given her a deeper purpose in the world. He gave her meaning in the world. She doesn’t like doing meaningless things. Everything has a meaning. It needs to have one._

 _Her stoic expression met the gaze of the devil himself. A man that was so powerful his goals were like nature's calling, memorized by his crimson blood-red eyes and highlights, to his white hair. His tone was adored by all in his wake. He was Japan’s top model for the world, the one who swayed even the littlest of actions to their feet. A natural-born leader._

 _The main goal is to destroy the world and rebuild it. One can’t rebuild something without destroying it first, that’s logical. This cold world needs rebuilding, from the adults who controlled and ruined it. That took some time, preparation, and monsters from the Darkness. Power was needed from that darkness. It was surely no easy task. How much blood would be spilled at the hand of the throne? The piercing screams of the foolish people. Only kids would live and carry out their will as better people._

 _Only certain people knew and those people were perfectly chosen to know this information. It was quite surprising to say the least, how something so big could remain so hidden from the rest of the world. It just shows how powerful their king was. The demon lord, Gaen Kyoya. He had a small group called “Disaster” without his ranks, a select few who had plenty of power and were able to awaken their darkness._

 _In a world, that was ruled by Kyoya-sama, a Lord of his own. A god, a king, and a hero to all. He was the change. No one will stop him from that goal of destruction._

 _That will all change for the better, soon enough. Gaen Kyoya planned on making that change happen. The truth is, Kyoya-sama wasn’t fond of humans, not after what they did to his people and ruined the world. This world needed change. He was going to bring that change, make everything perfect again._

 _There was a deal to be made with adults and kids, Kyoya-sama believed that he was suited to handle the dark forces that came with it. The Legend has it that a wolf’s tail was near, a lone wolf was once a dear friend. A devilish dragon with insanity to bring. A chief with an ego._

 _The world in their hands, the stars at her grip, wanting nothing more than to freeze this world solidly in her tracks. The gift from the stars, where most turn their hearts to._

 _She knew the risk involved in doing this but it doesn’t matter to her. She’d do anything to make sure Kyoya-sama got what he wanted. She has a loyalty that was unmatched by all. If it met dying for his cause, so be it. Even if it means becoming Demons with someone she barely knows and works alongside that so-called person she’ll do it. A ruthlessly cold demon who will go to great lengths and weights carry out his wishes. But none from the past were ever that loyal as she was or were poorly picked for the sake of Kyoya-sama orders. Kyoya-sama was her light, a source that came to her, one that gave her purpose and meaning. He gave her a purpose that otherwise, she wouldn’t have found before. She doesn’t like meaningless things or wasting her time._

 _She had ways of dealing with people in her way, ones who weren’t fit for their duties. was the one that Kyoya-sama named Kuchinawa Terumi. Terumi wasn’t even her real name. She had a crush on their master. Kyoya-sama. Sophia really doesn’t care. Terumi wasn’t fit and Sophia didn’t waste any time to “Da” to Kyoya-sama’s wishes and remove Terumi. She was unable to fulfill her mission and was dismissed from her duties within Disaster. It had to be done in order to protect their secrets._

 _"Everything is proceeding right on schedule, Kyoya-sama. We’re just waiting for you to give the order.”_

 _‘Meaning Mikado Gao, the one with the greatest Disaster force potential. I’m well aware of that. Why else do you think Kyoya-sama brought him here? He wants him to be the person who brings about the end of the world.’_

 _Things didn’t happen that way. Since the defeat of Mikado Gao, Kyoya-sama had other plans. He took great interest in a new idea. One that he was certain would work as expected._

 _She dutifully nodded with a Da. She wouldn't dare go against his wishes. He was a God, going against him is like going against nature._

 _You shouldn’t._

 **—**

“With Disaster already being disbanded after the Gaen Cup, we’ve lost most of our members… I was unable to track them down and I have no idea where any of them are. Kyoya-sama.” She stood high as she explained this. “It’s unfortunate, especially considering that we were close to succeeding with your plans, Master.” She lacked any repentance but there was a reflection of pity glazing from her kernels. “I was confident we’d succeed.” She bowed her head, “I’m terribly sorry I failed you.”

“That’s quite fine, Sophia. Their parts were done for anyway.” He slightly raised his head, while the familiar rhythmic tone that would make any swing towards him filled the room. 

Sophia Sakharov did all that she could to make the portal happen. Even harshly smacking a fist down at the key to open the portal further before maliciously teleporting off with Elf trailing behind her.

Kyoya-sama was safe from the damage, however, the two adults who were working for him underneath the Buddy Police: **_Shido Sueroku and Seiichi Nobari,_ ** _were not._

Thanks to Seiichi Nobari’s lack of common sense, the original Buddy Police was able to track their crimes on the laptop. Who would knowingly keep track of their crimes on those things? A very dumb thing to do, even from a master special detective. Kyoya-sama was safe from harm as she was sent and ordered by Kyoya-sama to stoically destroy the proof and to get rid of his memories.

Effectively, using her power of ice and stars to block out the view by the thick fog. She was there when Shido and ‘Captain Answer’ Buddyfight occurred. Seiichi Nobari’s true fears began to show when he ran the opposite way. Another poor decision.

 _You can’t run from me._

Seiichi Nobari was immediately taken into the Police’s custody shortly after. Shido Sueroku couldn’t escape that fate either, unfortunate enough to be arrested for his crimes as well.

She knew all about it. All too well.

His ideas of wanting to change the world differently now. Kyoya-sama heard of the new Omni Lord that came to Earth. And with it, brought a new villain. As expected, Kyoya-sama became aware of this and wanted to create his own plans. If Sophia helped serve that villain and get on their good side, Kyoya could use that for his gain and make himself more well-known. His plans changed. He should rule such a chaotic world, this world. 

“I have a new plan in mind,” His smile brightened. “You two are the only ones I required for this mission now, actually.” 

Sophia parted her lips, almost surprised. 

“Well, don’t keep me in suspense, master. Please, tell me who is the second person you speak of?”

“Shido Magoroku.”

Of course. As expected, she was supposedly returning to Aibo Academy given by Kyoya-sama orders. The girl worked hard and trained. Since their change in plans, Sophia was given different orders from Shido himself. _You are to remain here and continue your cover, as the clumsy ineffective student council president. How did master put it? A role you were clearly born to play._

Kyoya-sama believed that she was much better in the hands of the other, more preferably in Shido Magoroku’s hands. That she works better with a team. How did he put it? Shido helped root her. He helped ground her. They played their roles perfectly. She denied it. She’s better off working alone. But they managed to have good teamwork, playing off each other’s moves as if it was nothing. They worked together quite well before.

 _The weight was elongating as the frustration of it all grew._

 _He lost to Kodo Noboru. Then he lost to Todoroki Genma, too. Both losses irritated him. How dare you! It’s not his fault at all! He wouldn’t take the blame for this! He still couldn’t believe it._

 _The ABC Cup had already ended and the weekend was already here. The results of the tournament were already here and he rejected them._

 _There’s no way… He couldn’t believe it, it’s impossible! His worst nightmare has come true. This is not how things should’ve turned out here, it’s all wrong. The one holding the cup on stage, adored by everyone, was supposed to be him! That’s how he pictured it. The Cup was his, and no one else’s. Yet, he failed to do so. His father believed in him so what was he going to say to him? That he lost because of foolish elementary schoolers?_

 _Their mission had met their deadline this time, that person was probably already annoyed. They noticed the impatience coming from Azi Dahaka at their lack of findings before. The tournament had given them enough time already._

 _They couldn’t find a single fighter remotely worthy of awakening the powers of the Dark Core._

 _“This is impossible!”_

 _His voice shouted loudly within the office, echoing the room as his body hunched over on the large deck. His body bouncing with emotion as his gloved hands were placed on his head. He held it tightly together._

 _His navy eyes met with the desk in front of him. His Buddy rare cards were already placed on the desk beforehand, he placed them there. The room felt as if it was getting hotter, as the pressure came diving in._

 _Unbelievable! How?! It’s so impossible the possibility of it it’s not possible! They are all just unranked fighters here, he’s the real deal. He’s the true genius. Naturally, the student council president should’ve won this time, him; Shido Magoroku._

 _He refused to believe the outcome of this tournament, the ABC Cup. Not when he worked so hard, went through so much trouble to make sure everything was going to go his way._

 _“There’s absolutely no way this could’ve happened!”_

 _In a fit of emotions, he removed his hand dramatically from his hair, to strike the desk harshly below him. A shockingly rough force that the cards shifted in impact. He was infuriated and frustrated._

 _“Shido.” Her words filled his ears. Relax. As if she was telling him. She was sitting on the sofa, staring at him. Her glance was almost pitiful, while her stoic eyes glued to him. Yes, it’s true that a sixth-grader is the winner of this year’s ABC Cup. Gao’s not going anywhere. You do best to accept it. It’s not the first time she had said his name when he was throwing a fit. “It has already been decided that the victor of this year’s ABC Cup is sixth-grader Mikado Gao.”_

 _“Some no-name brat who isn’t even in the ranking winning instead of me, the student council president, or any of the other middle schoolers…” He shut his eyes. This should've never happened. “That’s impossible!”_

 _How could this happen? As student council president, he’s accountable to a point but none of the middle school teams could defeat him either! Take away the luck and he’s nothing more than an unranked junior fighter! Mikado Gao won._

 _His eyes peeled open to face those pitiful cards on his desk. His Buddy monsters were to blame, not him. Buddies that he’d placed on the stool of glory. They aren’t worthy of him, anyway._

 _“This is all their fault!”_

 _He had a plan. He turned to the top drawer of his desk, opening it and picking out a fort he had inside. He always kept that inside of his desk just in case. He let out a sinker. His anger twisted to a malicious grin. He raised the fort in his hand, being ready to punish those pathetic monsters as he saw fit. It’s their fault. They call themselves formidable dragons. Ha! We’ll see just how tough they are._

 _“It’s my pathetic Buddies’ fault.”_

 _He yelped as he felt his hand being pulled back. Sophia took her card out from underneath her dress, activating her Disaster Force to stop him from doing something that he’ll regret._

 _“Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!” It’s her doing. Cut it out, “Sophia!” He called her name, struggling. “You’re not supposed to use Disaster Force!”_

 _Using Disaster Force is prohibited. He knew that she already knew that. Of course, he did. It made her stop, not because he said so, probably because she had better things to do. Maybe both? He doesn’t know. She grabbed her suitcase, which was filled with the photon Metal previously received from Aragami Rouga to Shido Magoroku._

 _“A Buddy and Fighter are one in body and soul.”_

 _He rubbed his arm, still stinging with pain. His eyes shifted up to meet her back, she was already up and making her way towards the door._

 _Huh? “Where are you going?”_

 _“I have received new orders from that person.” She paused at the door, reaching her arm to the metal handles, “I am leaving Aibo Academy today.”_

 _Master has sent her orders for the next phase of their plan. Effective immediately. She’d received new orders? Did he also receive orders? And him?_

 _“Then am I…” He didn't finish his sentence but she knew what he was going to say. She always somehow knew. A section of him didn’t want to simply leave, maybe for a few days but he doesn’t want this girl to leave, either._

 _“You are remaining at this school.” She turned to meet his gaze, icy blue eyes locking eyes on his navy blue. “‘To continue performing as its idiotic student council president,” He said.” A simple of saying: You are to remain here and continue your cover, as the clumsy ineffective student council president. How did master put it? A role you were clearly born to play._

 _His lips were still parted, arms up but Magoroku said nothing. He felt the sweat pouring down his cheeks._

 _“It’ll be simple for you.” She turned towards the door again, stoically. She was all ready to already leave._

 _“Wait!” He flinched, raising his arm. Wait a minute! Come back! She couldn’t just walk out and leave him like this,_ **_NOT NOW_ ** _! He reached out his hand while trying to chase after her. At least to stop her and ask questions._

 _He tripped on his boots. He yelped as he tripped to the floor harshly._

 _He looked up. He lifted his hand once more, fighters tensing. It’s too late she was already closing the door as it loudly shuts behind her. She didn’t look back, his gaze not meeting hers. She just left him here. He could hear the stern steps of heels slowly fade out of his memory._

 _He gritted his teeth. What hurts the most if I actually had my real buddy, none of this would have ever happened! Cupping his hands together, shouting as his body dramatically swayed, “If I just had my real Buddy, then none of this would have ever happened!”_

 _He just needed Gallows back!_

She was called by him once more. 

The sounds of a clock chiming filled the dense frosty air, noisily ticking in a large city that was anticipating nightfall. Sunrise nearly slumped on the land, barely over the horizon rested the sun being relatively close to settling for the night. Leaving the sky to be mixed with hazy oranges, mingled with a variety of shades, devising the upper atmosphere in a deep orange blended with the gloomy clouds that hang above compounding with eccentric tunes of the azure; dismal sky. 

Everyone was well aware of how late it was going to be in Cho-Tokyo, Japan. The night was going to be here soon.

Natural light trickling over a massive structure with considerable panes demonstrates the view without notification. A construction was Gaen Company’s main headquarters, a place that was strongly recognized by all. Inside of that single large yellow pastel room sat a single figure at his chair. A white-haired with his legs crossed, looking almost bored out of his mind.

That’s when she entered the large room.

“Kyoya-sama.” 

His attention was drawn to the girl donning fancy blue, “Ah, Sophia. Glad you could make it.”

He articulated with ease as he sat on his chair, standing proudly before him. Even his hands were so persuasive. She managed to lock eyes with the boy at his chair, which in reality was more like a throne as always. 

“I made the proper adjustments so that you will be returning as Aibo Academy's Student Council Vice President again. You will be returning very soon.”

She nodded without protest, “Da.”

Aibo Academy was the institution among the best, everyone in Japan distinguished the school for being one of the greatest schools to go to just to analyze and enhance your buddyfight skills and Buddyology as a whole. The school was considerably prominent, extremely spacious with different rooms, and had an abundance of opportunities for Buddyfighters to grow and learn. A place that was known to hold and train the greatest of Buddyfighers, or rather, Buddyfighters come to trans at the Academy. Even having their fighting stage the students can use.

Even Gaen Kyoya had ordered them to search for fighters that were powerful enough to awaken the darkness of the Dark Core. They weren’t anyone worthy enough to awaken the Dark Forces from inside. As they’d hoped it would.

Only a special kind of fighter is able to handle the manipulative forces of the dark core. A strong and defiant leader who can withstand the sways of darkness.

“You’ll be returning tomorrow, actually. I’m sure that Shido Magoroku is already informed of that and took the proper procedures for her arrival as expected from the Student Council President.” He explained, “If he isn’t… then you want to do…”

Silently, she nodded once more.

“I would like you both to carry out something very important.” 

Anything. She’ll do anything that was deemed important.

“I’d like for you both to meet the person under the name, **_Fuchigami Bolt_ **. And followed his every order, much like you do for me. I believe his powers are one with great curiosity to me. However, not much is known about the extent of his true power, as of now. But, I'm curious.” he apprised effortlessly where his extensive carmine eyes sufficed their gaze. “He might prove some use to us, after all. I will also like it if you gifted him a Dark Core, as well. It might help him become an ally.”

“Da,” Without a second thought, the white-haired briskly nodded. She understood his intentions unlike most. Carrying out his orders, no matter the cost, was important. _Everything shall be as you wish, Kyoya-sama._

“Oh, but before you leave. Please, keep me updated on your findings for me, Sophia.”

“Da.” She stoically nodded, “I won’t disappoint you.”

“Good.”

Gaen Kyoya and Sophia Sakharov were in the large room but now it was left devoid of all but one soul. Time flew by their conversation with Kyoya and planning as the sun was completely gone from the sky, only leaving the luminescence from the moon to pour and glisten on the land. 

Sophia teleported out of the room. 

“Stars use your energy to guide me.”

As she went, she used her hidden power of remotely viewing others as she pleased. Above her eyes, an orb-like object materialized right in front of her. Those deep glacial azure eyes pasted to the object like some glue stick, scrutinizing inside the sphere. Almost stained. 

“I discovered his location.”

Perfect. She leaned forward with a malicious smirk, relieved.

The location of the **_Fuchigami Bolt_ **. 

Sophia left towards the school.

She knew her way around the many halls to the large building since she last been here, it wasn’t **_THAT_ ** long ago that she was here. That last time she was here was a few months ago, working undercover as Shido’s assistant and looking for users worthy of the Dark Core. This place wasn’t at all new to her. 

She halted in front of the familiar door. The office to the student council room. She’s been in this room countless times before that it feels natural. She grabbed the thick metal handle and slid the door open.

 _Master has sent my orders for the next phase of our plan. Effective immediately. I’ll be returning to Aibo Academy._

 **_—_ **

It was getting late at Aibo Academy as the student council president, Shido Magoroku was finishing up the rest of the given work. The president knew he should be finishing up soon and conclude for the day.

The student council office was empty of anyone else but him. It was only him and the sound of his stamping and writing down on the documents to keep him company. Don’t I do a great student council president impersonation? He thought so. Of course! _I’m better than everyone else! It’s only natural that I claim a seat that’s above the masses!_

He was focused on the work out in front of him. Behind the scenes, naturally, as the student council president, he worked hard so that everyone can have a secure student life. He proudly held and clung to his title of being their Student Council President. _It’s not my fault that I’m better than everyone else! A president sees his underlings for what they are and I’ve got the vision._

He took control of everything when needed and did all of the work. It has always been that way, despite the overflowing of pressure, he got used to it quickly. He was hard-working behind the mask. And besties, he knew that he needed to work hard and must flex his power now and then to keep the foolish masses in line. At least, that was his trail of thought.

He often had to stay late to overcheck paperwork and made sure events were good, preparing for the kids in his grades. He wanted a good school environment. 

There was enough time for him to go out and buy a few supplies on his list. The sky was a tinged of shaded orange while the quality of birds warbling and flying stretched his ears. A crisp air was wafting his hair along with the winds. Surely, it would be a peaceful night tonight but he’d decided against it, it’ll be night soon, he knew it. He wanted to get ahead of the work and not fall behind. 

He’s certain that all of the afterschool’s club members and teachers already left a while ago, leaving him to be the only soul currently sitting at the large school. If not, he’ll just warn them to leave and that staying was against the causes. He’s quite good at doing that.

The sound of the door sliding open and entering took out of his thoughts. 

“Huh?” He blinked before he spoke, “Please, knock before you enter—!”

She took the step inside of the room before forcibly slid to the door closed behind her. 

“Shido.” 

Her eyes met the student council president before he knew she was even there, scrutinizing him from afar in the silence of the darkness all while waiting for the current time to stop and go up to him. He didn’t even notice her shuffling out before she beckoned him. He wasn’t hard to miss with short neck-length tan hair with navy blue eyes, dressed in a dirty green uniform unlike anyone else she knew or seen before. A young man, near her age but a bit older. 

It was the sound of the piercing tone of heels, so thick and severe it took him from his solicitudes, thoughts, and complaints left in the back of his mind to be ignored. He blinked and flinched by the sound of his name. 

He paused almost in shock. He’d definitely heard her voice before. He gazed up towards the doorway to find a white-haired girl standing in front of him. 

“S-Sophia?!” 

He was admittingly shocked to see her here, too. His eyes met with those indifferent icy ones. She was stoically staring at him as if they were glued to him. Her gaze never left him. 

Where did she come from?! When did she get here?! Why was she here? The questions running along with his mind. Sophia? What is she doing here? What does she want? Why did she come back? His lips parted as his expression was bound with confusion. 

S-Sophia…?! 

She was the previous vice president of Aibo Academy, an emotionlessly cold vice. The higher one in the command chain, he was merely a puppet she had to take care of, she mostly did. So empty and impassive that it was difficult to tell what she was thinking, her words so short and simple, they knew how to handle the boy. She was almost like a brick of ice, the bitter glacier that melts but only that; she was tremendously qualified for her role before, despite the abundance amount of hiking. With him deriding her, disputing her; she was still good at her responsibilities. And she was coming back? 

So, it is Sophia Sakharov.

A girl dressed in contrasting shades of fancy blue was blocking his pathway as she was sternly pacing before him, stopping a mere few away. She was wearing the small fancy outfit she was always dawning. A light blue dress with a dark blue stole encased by a single triangle button. Her snow pure white hair. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I have received new orders from Kyoya-sama.” Her expression was impassive as always. “I will be returning as Aibo Academy's vice president.”

“Oh?” Magoroku raised a brow. He was shocked to hear. “You are? What a pleasant surprise! I didn’t know that. I’ll make sure to file the papers for your return!”

“There’s no need for that. Kyoya-sama already filled the proper requirements.” It was as if she’d never left in the first place.

“I see…” He brought his hand up, “Well, in that case, Sophia Sakharov has returned to be our vice-president.”

“Da.”

Her expression didn’t seem to fluctuate to any emotion so he couldn’t tell her thoughts or emotions. She just simply gazed at him as she spoke.

“Come with me. It's important."

“Huh?”

Before he got a word in, she grabbed her card out and teleported them away, wordlessly and stoically. He didn’t have a choice in the matter if she came out all of the ways here just to get him. It must be important. 

**—**

In the frozen deep of the night, the sky with the dark outline. 

To the boy, the dark hours of the night and being late on the way back home, thanks to his duty as student council chairman, wasn’t so foreign. On the other hand, Sophia rarely slept, not feeling the need to, her mind wouldn’t allow her. 

Sophia teleported them to a fresh location. 

The two came out of the portal as Magoroku felt himself slump to the floor with a loud yelp in reply. He groaned as he felt the harsh impact on his body. That hurts…!

Sophia landed her feet softly on the dirt below her. He pushed himself off from the floor before wiping himself off from any dirt and dust that might’ve gotten on his uniform when he fell.

“It is too much to ask for a little warning when you do that?!”

“Gesha-Gesha!” A burst of familiar laughter filled the room. Not long the buddy monster shot up from his card. A torn blood-red scarf floating with his movements. His partner — Death Ruler, Gallows — was in his mini form. “Looks like there’s a little more dirt on your clothes, Magoroku, geh.”

Magoroku placed his gloved hands on the dirt before hastily getting up. “Zip it or I’ll end our buddy pact, Gallows!” 

Sophia was staring stoically in front of her, gazing around.

He glanced around, too, confusingly. It was immense and obscure. Navy eyes carefully scanning the place being studious. They were in some cavern area, circled by a gelatinous covering of rocks. The place was dismal and gloomy. There were fragments of broken portions from the rocks shattered across the dirty floor, including small minerals. The area was dimmed, iniquitous, and saturated.

The place must’ve been plunged with vermin and mites, the perception of that provoked him to quiver. Not being highly fond of bugs. He scrupulously shunned bacilli, they were revolting adequately as it transpired. Detecting what appears to be waterfalls dribbling imminent promptly. 

“Where exactly are we?”

“Why don’t you tell us?”

“It looks like…” Possibly a cave? He thought. “We’re in a cave!”

Yes, it was a cave! He knew that. It puzzled him. But one question still remains: Why were they here in the first place?

“But why are we here?”

Gallows shrugged, “I guess Big Sis Sophia was ordered to come here, geh.”

“Huh?” Magoroku was surprised, “Why must it be here out of all places?”

“We’ve been ordered to meet someone. Kyoya-sama’s orders.”

“What?!” He flinched before placing his hands on his waist. “Why am I always the last to know these things?”

“Because you’re denser than a wreck it ball, geh.”

“More importantly, who would be living down here, anyway?” Magoroku brought his hands up, “I surely wouldn’t want to live anywhere around here.”

“Like you’re any better, geh.” Gallows mocked, “You’re living in one yourself. Gesha-Gesha~!”

Magoroku became offended, “Yeah, well, I wouldn’t be living down there if it weren’t for the Buddy Police!” He pouted. His new home **_WASN’T THAT_ ** bad, was it?

Sophia stared at him for a moment before, going back to gazing out in front of her.

“Maybe he’s sleeping?” He questioned.

 **_“Who are you, people?!”_ **

As if right, one cue, a rough and deep unfamiliar voice filled the inners of the cave. A broad voice of sheer malice and resentment. Filling their ears, ringing awfully with the noise. 

The impromptu speech made the boy flinch from surprise, nearly yelping. The noise caused the three to widen their eyes involuntarily. 

His coffee-colored averting their gaze to professedly scowl, at the two who penetrated his address. How did they get there? He had no idea but he could care less either way. He wanted them out of here!

 _“And what are you doing in my lair!?”_

She warily shifted towards the voice, warily glistening her icy stare at the voice. Magoroku awkwardly swiveled to discover a male that appeared to be in his twenties. 

“We’ll be the ones asking the questions thank you — ah!?” 

Magoroku paused his statement in horror when his eyes caught a glimpse of who he was talking to. Not only Magoroku but Sophia also took notice as well.

He was dressed in an abundant and bulky white jacket with golden trimming along the edges. Eyes almost like coffee in color, staring bitterly at the teenagers from his post. A piercing expression that would make everyone stutter. Dawning rather sharp claws virtually referred to glistening nails. Extended thick fangs, dripping from underneath his lips. A type of look he gave off the impression that he was possibly a vampire along with his massive muscle body. Red strikes beneath his eyes like bloody claws.

A well-built male appearing to be in his mid-adulthood years. Brown eyes, one remaining them of mere dark dirt. Blonde hair with raved slim lightened pieces attached. Jumping off from the large rock, making his way towards the two. His expression was more bitter and cold than Sophia’s.

He snarls underneath his breath before narrowing his eyes while investigating the two teenagers in the foreground of him. They felt the judging eyes trailed their frames, covering every single inch of them, bitterly. 

The feeling of his whole body trembling, tensing as the view of this male, whoever he was, was glaring daggers at them. Notably twitching but did his best to keep his floor on the stones and dirt. He felt the cold area grow hotter in his sweat. Softly pouring from his face. Pooled with the feeling. 

It was the male she saw inside of the orb. Sophia became rather cautious just in case the figure did something. Matching his same glare, warily eyeing him down like some sort of hawk.

“Fuchigami Bolt.” 

A voice of the female came in after, simply dubbing his name with a stern tone. Inadequate sensations within her voice were light and barely hearable. 

She seemed as nervous as Magoroku was feeling. Unlike him, she kept herself more in line, knowing better than Magoroku did. She was courageous and intelligent.

For a split moment, he paused, as his eyes widened at her before glaring, “How do you know my name!? Don’t use that name!” He shouted angrily. “I go by Ikazuchi, the great Ikazuchi!”

Their names weren’t important, now. That’s not important. 

“We came here to help you.”

“You came to **_help_ ** me?” He felt the mocking tone he gave yet it felt confused as if he wasn’t expecting those words.

“Y-Yes!” Magoroku apprehensively nodded. “You should be grateful that we’re considerate enough to even lend a hand to you in the first place!”

“Gesha-Gesha~! This guy doesn’t look all that bad, geh. But are you sure what want to mock him, geh?”

Ikazuchi glared harshly at the two.

The feeling of something inside of his chest growing deeper at Gallows’ mockeries. Poking at his notions. He did his best to keep his fears from leaving him as he stood his ground, not backing down.

“And how do I know I can trust you?”

“J-Just give us the first order and we’ll complete it for you!” Magoroku bunglingly sputtered out, “Would that pleased you, sir?”

The male hummed for a moment before maliciously grinned, “Alright. I’ll give you a chance to prove yourselves to me.”

“Well, what would you like us to do?”

“Yeah. What should we do, geh?” 

The two watched as his lips arched into a smirk, a glisten of light flicking in his coffee eyes, 

“Find the location of that Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu card for me!” 

“Huh? You mean that monster Mikado Gao fought at the Sky-tower today?” Magoroku asked as his features brightened curiously, “What do you want with him?”

“Just do as I say, got it?” Declaring, “And when you do that, I’ll decide if you’re worthy!”

“Of course!” Magoroku nodded proudly and smiled, “We won’t let you down, sir! We have just the thing!”

“Better not!” 

The two teens nodded at that, agreeing to his points. It was clear to them that they needed to fight the whereabouts of the card before they could get back. 

“Wait.”

She took a mere step forward towards the male, before digging in her pockets and pulled out a Core case. But not just any core case, no it was a dark core cast! She held out the case in her pawns. It was resting there. 

Magoroku awkwardly glanced at her, being confused but following her sways as he only watched with lingering navy blue eyes. She’ll like to offer him something.

“Take this.” 

He glanced down at the item and cocked a brow. “What’s this?”

“A Dark Core.” She spoke to him in a delightful yet malicious manner. She could sense his confusion. Her voice was all too well known. “I want you to have it.”

Magoroku never expected to see her handing the Dark Core away to this guy. 

Kyoya-sama… Of course, it was related to the CEO! The leader who had all of the power in who gets one or should get one in the first place. She couldn’t give out free Dark Cores, let alone a real one and not some double to some stranger.

“It’s best if you were to have it.”

He was hesitant for a moment as the feeling in his pit developed a wave of power as if it was calling him. She noticed his temptation, everyone who’d ever faced it had that power itself.

“If you use it, everything will be as you wish but be warned. There is a risk involved. But that’s true of most things worth having.”

It was a strange feeling, almost as if he needed that. No! He needed it! The dark power he craved! 

“Okay, I’ll trust you, pitiful human.”

Roughly taking it from her hand and bringing it up to stare at the new item he had. A glisten of broken purple glisten in his eyes, she noted the shining notion the Dark Core was fond of him.

The dark core was unlike the Core Cases he saw before. This one was colored with a mixture of solid light and dark gray. The light gray appeared to be the bones. A purplish kind of jew in the middle, a deepish coloring that had made it almost as if you were staring into something else.

“Stars,” She spoke once more, lifting her head to the side staring at it, “Guide me.” 

After all her orb appeared as she glanced into the orb without question. Her icy glance peering at the screen, carefully viewing the display in front of her. 

“We will ask the person who last engaged in the fight with the card, Mikado Gao, as soon as possible.”

Magoroku agreed, _‘He fought Tenbu yesterday at the sky tower. So the most sensible thing to do is to ask him. This shouldn’t be difficult! I’ll breeze this quickly!’_

And they kept those words in mind.

“Good, now don’t make me wait!” This guy was really kicking them out here, wasn't he? “Leave at once!”

“Yes, sir!”

 **—**

A fresh day rolled around as Sophia entered the school for today. 

“Sophia! How are you?”

He greeted her once more, she turned her head to the side. She doesn’t respond to him. 

They were strolling near one another towards the school. As he lets a fresh of air leave his lips, a relaxing day so far still has a strange gut feeling swelling inside of his chest. Right beside him, a step behind was a girl. Dawning all blue and white, of all different shades that blended well with the rest of her features. As the creases of her dress sway with the swings. 

“So, do you need a tour around the school to refresh your memory? Or do you remember the locations of everything?” 

As student council president, taking a transfer student on a tour was all too normal for him to do. He didn’t mind taking tours around the campus as they were actually enjoyable. However, he despise training new people. But Sophia never needed training in the first place, she came here one day and knew how to handle everything. And even knew how to deal with him as well. As if she was trained to do it beforehand.

She wasn’t gone for that long. True. Yet it felt like forever since Disaster happened, failing and breaking after the Gaen Cup was over and Kyoya lost to Mikado Gao. When it was only a few months beforehand. 

“There’s no need for that, Shido.” Her voice was stern while her expression was as indifferent as always. Her only concern was making sure they knew where the card was and report back to Ikauzchi. “Let’s focus on back our mission to find the Tenbu card.”

“Right!”

It was a good afternoon. His eyes flicked as his features brightened, “Since classes aren’t in session right now, that Mikado boy should be out of class right about now.” 

“He should be alone right now.”

“I think I know where he might be! Follow me, Sophia! Hurry!”

She didn’t respond to him, only peering in front of her with that same devoid expression. He didn’t need to be praised for knowing that information but the lucky chance Mikado Gao must’ve got the card. One she always had imprinted on her features. 

Their eyes caught glimpse of the boy in question, the target of his amusement. With arms behind his back, he strolled up to them. Eyes caught notice of the familiar boy walking in circles. 

“Oh? What’s this, what’s this?” He halted a few steps. “Buddy Police Youth trainee, Mikado Gao.” 

Before they were able to speak, he raised one of his arms he had resting behind his back. He closed his eyes as his gloved hand gestured towards the girl. His lips still arched to a smirk, proudly. _But I’m sure you recognize her._

“Let me introduce you once more to our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov!” 

She shut her eyes and nodded, “Da.” 

Their sights set on something important, their mission of finding Mikado Gao and asking about that Tenbu card. 

The small Dragon World monster stepped forward as the sound filled their eyes, “What the heck do you guys want with us!?” Along with a familiar raspy and harsh tone.

They came in peace, he’ll assure them. Magoroku still kept his cool and calm nature, so brilliant and brimming self-assurance. He had his eyes closed and shrugged. at the small dragon.

“There’s something I want to ask you, as Student Council President.” His eyes fluttered open to gaze back at the boy. Yes, he was using his title as always to gain some intel. It was perfect to get what they needed and in time, as well. His excuses of being the student council president to Aibo Academy always seemed perfect from his point of view. 

“That monster you fought at the sky tower, Tenbu or whatever.” 

His navy eyes carefully watched as the redhead hummed in surprise, parting his lips. Magoroku instantly knew that the male knew what his expression was implying. 

Now, is the perfect time to ask him. “Where is he now?”

Gao stood there in his shocked gaze, finding himself unable to talk. That was the one question he wasn’t expecting them to ask. He was dumbfounded but also jarred. 

Just why did they want to know this? His small dragon from Dragon World, Drum only grew more ferocious as the moments passed. 

Drum had every right to be annoyed and suspicious of them. They weren’t good people to place it lightly. He knew that. They were people who did awful things, heck the white-haired Ice Queen was keeping Tasuku away from Gao and nearly murdered them by teleporting them about seven hundred meters high in the sky to fall to their death! 

Drum eyes met with the girl in question. Her expression doesn’t change. Sophia didn’t bother to respond. She wasn’t one for words except when she was obliged to speak.

She allowed Magoroku to control the talking point like he always did in the past. Not caring as long as they got the proper information they needed. Only choosing to speak when she had to or wanted, not because of no reason. While she kept her emotionless expression written on her features, refusing to leave her.

“Why are you asking such a thing?!”

Magoroku was becoming increasingly irritated by this dragon. Who did he think he was?! Questioning him, the great Shido Magoroku, like that?! e wasn’t fond of this. He craved answers not to deal with this disgusting attitude from a Dragon who knew nothing! He was sure that this was wasting their time. 

He narrowed his eyes as he leaned forward. He brought his finger up. By this time, the frustration he was feeling was written on his features.

“Because that person said…”

“Shido!” Her loud and stern tone echoed loudly as she shouted sternly at him. 

She acted swiftly as she brought her heel up. _He’s going to ruin the plan._ Thick icy sky-blue eyes layered with a cold intense glare of annoyance as she glanced at him. And with every drop of muscle and power, she harshly went for his black boot. With a hard swing, she pressed down on his leg. She twisted her metal heel into his boot as deep as it could possibly go.

He couldn’t help but let out a painful gasp and yelp. He felt a piercing pain coming from his foot. It was tortuously painful. It felt painfully deep within his foot. He winced.

She did it to stop him from doing something as dumb as to reveal their plans. She couldn’t allow them to secrets to reveal, especially not now. When she felt it was enough, she halted. She hastily extracted her heel from his black boot while her frame straightened to glance back at the two. Her expression dropped to what it was before, impassive. 

He took hold of his leg as he repeatedly jumped up and down, “Why me? Why me? Why me?” Like a broken recorder player. As his cheeks flustered with strikes of red.

She ignored his whining and whimpering.

“Any Buddyfighter would want to know.” She knew any true Buddyfighter would be very interested. 

“I don’t know if she’s telling the truth or not.”

That was to be expected. Her mysterious nature made it difficult for most to understand her thoughts. Her stoic nature made it merely impossible to tell what she was really thinking. She wouldn’t let her emotions been seen by them, or most, if not, anyone. 

His buddy monster was still lingered by their actions, knowing fully what the white-haired had done to them in the past, for example, working alongside a group of villains seemingly months ago while also using her power to send him and Gao almost five hundred meters up to the sky without owning a buddy skill. 

Were they good or were they bad? Why did they need to know? Or better yet, why would they even care? Her expression was void of any notable expressions for the small dragon world monster to code right? 

She could be lying and it was hard to tell with her tone and devoid expression.

“Aw, it’s fine,” Gao did his best to reassure his buddy monster, Drum. He turned to gaze at the two.

“As for grandpa Tenbu,” He pointed at himself, “I’ve got him.”

By this time, Magoroku’s pain slowly faded away as he brought his foot down to the floor.

That’s great. All that they wanted to know. Their expressions maliciously shifted, as a shadow appeared underneath their eyes as they glared coldly at Mikado Gao. They both had similar thoughts of darkness.

Magoroku was the first to snap out of his malicious state. He closed his eyes and brought up his hand.

The vice also closed her eyes. 

He plastered a fake smile and friendly manner. Fake mirth. “In that case, good luck!” _Enjoy the rest of your day, guys._

And with those five spoken words, he took his leave. He turned around. Wordlessly, Sophia swiftly followed suit, as she followed him closely from behind. They left the area.

He kept his hands behind his back as he wandered near the sidewalks of the school. A place that no one was around at. Sophia silently followed him. He stared out in front of him, being lost within his thoughts.

“I never expected Mikado Gao to have him…” He started, breaking the mere silence between them, voicing out his thoughts out loud, “I guess it’s true that it’s hard to spot what is right under your nose.”

And in that case, if Mikado Gao was telling the truth, it’s gonna make things more difficult. He knew that.

The female ignored his words as he felt a flash of emotion course in her body. As if someone was calling their presence, part of the dark core. He could hear his voice calling out to them.

 _He wants us._

“Shido.” 

_Wait._

He stopped walking as her voice would grab his attention. He felt sweat pouring down his cheeks as he turned around to gaze at her. An unsure expression flashed her.

“What is it?”

A few questions began floating within his mind once more, beginning to wonder if she had a plan. She have a plan? Maybe she needed something important? An uncomfortable expression is written on his features recalling what she had done to him beforehand. He began to feel quite uneasy.

She took a few steps forward before pulling out her glowing golden card. She raised it towards her chest area. Scrutinizing strictly at the male, her expression firm and stern but was shockingly dull and hushed...

“He’s calling.”

He tensed in confusion, “Huh?”

He stared in confusion as a familiar black and orange color surrounding them, not long after that he teleported back into a familiar place, mid up in the air. 

Before he knew it, he lost his footing on the ground. His navy eyes dilated at his lack of footing. He noticed that he was near the large barking of water. He yelped loudly as involuntarily sank down into it. He felt the splash of water drown in his skin. His eyes closed. He muttered within the water. With a large gasped of air, he pulled his body up from the pond, with his eyes closed. He felt the large cold wet hitting his body as it finally made contact with the air. His eyes tightly sealed together, furrowing his brows seemingly hoping the water would dry. He brought one of his hands up.

She disembarked softly on the rocks, swiftly falling without any effort. While she heard a loud splash of water next to her along with a loud yelping noise in return. 

“Warn me before you teleport us!”

Sophia spoke nothing, simply walking away, letting their voices drown out from her ranging.

A sudden sound of a large gust of wind filling his ears as his buddy teleporting out of his card closely near he was. 

“Gesha-Gesha~!” His slim purple eyes studied the male who stood in the water. “You look pathetic, geh, Magoroku!” Gallows caricatured.

Magoroku leaned forward and cupped his arms close towards his chest. “Gallows, shut up!” His eyes trailed to meet Sophia’s back as she was walking away from him. He pushed himself up and reached out his hand. “Oh, Sophia! Wait for me!”

Gallows shifting, hearing his sways simply floating away from him, ignoring his calls.

“Come on!” 

He shouted helplessly before, letting a deep and annoyed sigh excuse his lips, he brushed himself off, initiating sure he was dehydrated before, rashly sprinting towards the area while making sure he didn’t fall on the rocks. He didn’t like being here alone. 

Sophia made her stoic throughout the mountain land, ignoring everything else to meet the person who asked them about the mission in the first place. Icy stoic eyes met his bulky frame from above, her features were still stoic. Gallows was closely following from behind, trailing her closely. 

“Where is he?!” He asked, eyes glaring at her, “Where’s the Tenbu card?”

“The Tenbu card is with Mikado Gao. He told us himself that he has the card.”

“Good.” He was pleased but even he could tell something was missing. “Where’s the other one, you had a boy with you, didn’t you?”

“You mean, Shido?” She asked but it was clear who he was talking about with her, “He’s coming.”

“He better come soon,” He groaned before turning around and digging into the chicken wing he already had in his hands. And thus, they both waited there.

As he recapitulated, he took note that the male they saw earlier was sitting high on the rock, munching down on the food, a chicken wing, eating the very last bite of it. He heard their calls, taking the last bite of the meat remaining on the large white coded bone; veering his frame around as he lifted his arm, wiping his lips. The end of his lips curved to an easily careless smirk, “So you found out where Tenbu is hiding out.”

Magoroku ran towards the large rock. He halted his running once he was there, staring up at the male in pure confusion. Yes! Mikado Gao has him! So he says. But how did he already now this? 

“H-How do you know that…!” Wait a second! If he knows then that means… Magoroku swerved his head to glance at Sophia and Gallows from the rock. “Don’t tell me that…!”

Sophia turned to face him, as they locked eyes. As if she knew what was about to say, he doesn’t need to finish his sentence as she already knew what he was saying. “That’s right. I told him.”

“You didn’t notice, geh?”

Sophia! Yes, it must be her! Or how else would he know!? 

_‘No, Gallows. I didn’t notice because you and Sophia ran off without me’_ **** Magoroku narrowed his eyes. He didn’t notice that before. _Why is it that I’m always the last to know what they’re up to anyway?_

“The time has come for you three to work with me.”

He said just as promised, they were worthy associates for him! 

“Huh?” His words took him off his guard. Work for him? **_Did he just say work with him!?_ **

He was going to work with someone else!? With Gallows and Sophia!? He supposed he didn’t have much of a choice. 

His lips parted from shock as the tips of brows raised from along the edges, “Huh?” 

He veered his head back to face the male, starting a bucky male up on the rocks.

“Use this!” Ikauzchi-sama threw the card into the air, “Awaken!” The card started to glow before a rather large purple symbol appeared in mid-air as the male started yelling, **_“Power of Darkness! Power of fiends! Power of the Hundred Demons!”_ **

A gust of wind formed into an unfamiliar monster, four large ghostly hands coming from the utter layers of his body, different times of green and blue in coloring, holding different kinds of weapons. A bat almost like a layer coloring his chest with bright teal tripping along with the outer layers of coding. Thick curving hours from the sides of his head. Actually looking moderately attractive despite its disturbing scenery the male solely picketed in the celibate collision. 

“Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!” His sound moved raspy, unrolling his blood cox eyes, five of them also like a spider of some sort before smoke started to pour out from his lips. This whole character reminded the tan-haired as if he was some sort of large spider in a fashion, “What’s mine yours is mine! What’s mine is also…” He paused, “You know the rest.”

 _Yes, if you say so._ Magoroku raised a brow. A mixed expression of confusion and quailed, “Y-Yes! I do.” 

“A Hundred demons can also take control of anyone it seems fit, beneficial for stealing the food I crave for,” He hastily added that amount of information, “Now go!” He loudly ordered the rest of them, “Go get Tenbu!”

Sophia hardly drowsed, placing her hand from under her jacket, pulling out her glowing buddyfight card once more, “Da.” Formulating a teleportation portal once more as she reaped the card from the air. Gallows bothered to follow inside the teleportation, 

The tan-haired awkwardly watched their rather mysterious adjustment from afar, deliberating if the two had a disposition or something like that, it seems that way to his views. But he was the one in charge. He’ll have a meaningful talk with those two later.

“No! You, wait!”

Magoroku felt his whole body tensed at his harsh words, he sheepishly altered his frame deciding, ungainly pointing at himself, “Who!? Me!?” 

The male making his way towards him with a rather stern expression written on his features before shifting to a mocking expression, “Who else is here?”

“Um… only me…!”

“Yes, now listen, Shido, or whatever your name is. It’s important.”

He explained before pulling something out of his pockets, handing it to the male mere inches in front of him. 

His navy eyes traveled down to see him holding a black object Magoroku gazed down at in mere confusion. “Oh? What’s this?”

It was a dragon but almost looks kinda like a skull of one. But instead of being white, it was abstruse black in color. He noted. His navy eyes slightly widened from his sudden shock.

“A darkness Barrier,” He emphasized, handing the male the tool, “Use it to buddyfight opponents for the Omni Lord!”

“Yes, sir! Thank you, I shall use it!” Magoroku clumsily nodded before exercising the item and storing it within his pockets.

“Snatch Tenbu from Mikado Gao’s hands!” His eyes dilated, his hand shivering uncontrollably as it was constructed in the air. His voice shaking and filled with longing and thirst, “I just can’t get that wonderful flavor out of my mind! I want to eat it again!” Shutting his eyes tightly and cupping his fists, digging his white claws tightly around the fabric palms of his hands, his amplification rising with concupiscence, it resembles, for the board and card. It was obvious to the trio that he coveted some sort of meat, “Right this moment!”

Magoroku jumped out of the portal hastily, dropping down to his office, finding Sophia and Gallows were already there. Waiting for them in the office. Both glaring at him as he made his way past the portal. 

“What took you so long, geh?”

Magoroku swung his head at that, “He had something he wanted to give me… b-but that’s not important right now!” He dismissed the two, “Right now, we need to form a plan on how to steal that card!”

“I think it would be best,” She spoke as she held the card within her grasp, “If Gallows here found a person to possess." Clearly one of them did it, it wouldn’t end well. Rumors would start not that she cares but it could cause large problems in the future for all of them.

“Gesha-Gesha!” The monstered seemed pleased with this slightly dancing like a happy little Darkness Dragon World monster that he was, “Time for me use my shadow ability, Geh!”

“Hey! You better not use my shadow again, Gallows!” Magoroku annoyingly shouted, pointing a finger at his body, “You know how much I hate it when you do that!”

“Gesha-Sha, you complain too much, geh, Magoroku.”

Magoroku pouted before ignoring him. He seemed doubtful, narrowing his eyes while protesting and questioning this, “Are you really going to hand him that card, Sophia!?” Sophia didn’t respond instead she converged on the plans. He heaved a brow at the girl’s choices, “Who knows what he might do!” 

Magoroku pouted before ignoring him. He seemed doubtful, narrowing his eyes while protesting and questioning this, “Are you really going to hand him that card, Sophia!?” Sophia didn’t respond instead she converged on the plans. He heaved a brow at the girl’s choices, “Who knows what he might do!” 

“There’s no need to worry.” Stoically taking the card, having it between her fingertips, “Gallows.” She calls and he seemingly listens. Closing her eyes as she allows him to take the card using his powers. Laughing with his bones is thrilled to take this charge. Creeping on the floor, melting into the floor shadows while singing something the two didn’t pay any mind to. Keeping in the shadows so no one would noise.

Magoroku was still doubtful but listened, hopefully, Gallows wouldn’t cause any trouble or be discovered. Sophia already called on her blue orb, peering at it, watching the monster closely with her powers. Watching him dance around and process the monsters. 

The plants fell and turned to ice. 

His eyes widened as the monster followed the orders without causing any problems.

Following the shadows of the two humans, he made his way back to them without much fail. And she let go of the orb. 

“So what now, geh?”

“We wait.”

Sophia then entered, “What happened to the Hundred Demon’s card?”

“Geh, it flew away…”

“What!? So it’s not on school grounds anymore!?” He panics at the notion, “Oh, no! Hurry! We have to go look for it right away!"

Spontaneously Magoroku dashed inside the portal without any second thought; leaping in with Sophia and Gallows following strictly dilatory him before the entrance made it the other side, reopening and their feet landing on the building. Going straight for the railings as he grasps on it with his gloved hands. As their body turns to gaze up at the clear blue sky

He narrowed his eyes at this contemporary currency the monster was in, scrutinizing the frame without the picture instead. 

That greedy hundred demon monster managed to get caught high in the air, trying to rip it. Pronouncing the monster’s leg being cut between the strings of the buddy police. 

“This is a bad situation.” So much for being discreet. The girl’s voice rang through his ears as she commented with an impassive expression.

Gallows directs to glance at his buddy from the other end, “What do you want to do, geh? Magoroku?” 

Sophia also turned his gaze to study Magoroku, her expression being void of much of anything else. But she was looking to him for answers and duty. He wasn’t going to let them down! Surely, he has something. Right?

Wait.

He has it.

 _I think I have something that can help. Ikazuchi-sama gave this before we left. The Black Skull._

That’s right! He was adequately in administration here, they let him call the projectiles! He knew exactly what to do! Recalling his previous talk with their brand new master. He shifted his figure to talk a small glance at him…

“I’ve received something from Master Ikazuchi just for an occasion!” 

He utilized his frame back, lowering his eyes back down to his shirt, elevating his hands up to his pockets. He pull out the item.

The raven-colored item was that of a dragon skull. “This Black Skull!” 

His lips curved to a smirk, “Darkness Barrier, activate!”

He threw the said Black Skull high into the air. As it enshroud and confused.

The three patrolled as a mini-sized hydra abruptly popped up, flying around what seems to be a large ball with a mixture of purple and black, as it was swirling around the ball, growing bigger until the dragon swiftly flew below, leaving the ball to burst out adhesive lines of concealment before they were inundated by the blackness. He flinched by allowing the heavy winds to take his body, closing his eyes before re-opening them, finding he was in some sort of buddy-like area, filled with a large rock almost like the desk in front him, possibly a screen or keypad, he appropriated. With three large purplish almost coded pinkish orbs in front of them.

 _“So, uh, where, are we, Gao-chan?”_

 _“We don’t know either!”_

They were all teleported, being nearby. Caught in their wed, evil wedding they had the strings too!

He watched all the two humans speak from their cameras as Gallows was preeminent to respond, “A real weird one has wandered in.”

 _Take it away, Magoroku. It’s your show._

The tan-haired ignored his buddy and proudly cupped his fist with pride, “In any case! Let’s fight him within this Darkness Barrier, and take Tenbu away from him!” 

His plans were simple. _We have to fight Gao here in this Darkness barrier, and take Tenbu away from him._

Okay, and who’s going to challenge him? Sophia merely stared at him. “And who’s going to be the fighter?”

He felt his body tensed. _Oh? Well, uh…_ She’s right! Who was going to be the one fighting Mikado Gao for it. He didn’t think of that before. His eyes ghosting before he diverted his enclosure. His knuckles tensing, “Oh! Um…” He brought his arm up to his chin and turned his frame to face her. His lips and brows seemingly glowering towards her, a petty glance. 

He wasn’t so certain, he didn’t plan enough ahead, did he? Appeared that way. She seemed to notice his stuttering and lack of response, understanding that he simply wasn’t going to give him the correct answer she wanted, instantly responding to him before he kept dwelling further. _For now, I think it’s best for you two to fight with Cocytus Greed as your Buddy._ She was quick to form a easy plan. It’s for the best that he took over with the Demon’s monster as his Buddy. She knew what had to be done.

“For the time being, you two should fight,” She lowered her frame. She closed her eyes as she took her familiar glowing card out from under her jacket once more. She brought near her chest as if she was praying in some way, “with the Hundred Demon monster as your buddy.” 

With sheer order and pure haughtiness with her expression, re-opening her eyes, throwing her hand with the card out, shouting loudly, “Death Ruler Gallows,” Her card began to glow further as her bright blue eyes peered down at it, “I order you to possess Shido!”

Magoroku placed his gloved hands on the side of his head as his eyes swelled with wreck; abruptly sensing an ominous tingling throughout his material. His thoughts spin, feeling a slight burning sensation rushing to his cheeks as small streaks of pure bright red framed. His frame glowing, sweat pouring down his cheeks, feeling the water dripping…

“W-wait a second!” He was hearing her correctly? Gallows possessing him!? Can she even do that!? What is happening!?

“Gesha Gesha! Don’t try to fight it!” 

His buddy hastily went flew towards him as his body bunglingly staggered back and forth, howling in the method, his cheeks now stinging, stuffy as ardor as he couldn’t do anything against what’s transpiring. Was all he spoke before they nearly felt backward and he observed himself incompetently constructed again, the perception adequately departed from him. He didn’t feel weird but something was… off… 

He felt something strange… oddly peculiar. 

He stared down at his arm, which was lifted. He wasn’t donning his usual get-up of white and green genuine military-issued uniform. Instead, it was replaced with purple and gold. Wait a second! 

His outfit was purply in disguise, with copper-like coloring along the trippings and inside the open ruffling of his shirt. A bunch of bubbling purple as the foundation for his gloves along with the same copper coloring for the fingers, lines. Almost reminded him of bones. He peered in absolute miscalculation with this deployment. 

Where is Gallows?!

“H-Huh!?” His eyes dilated once more, placing his glove on the side of his head in pure dread, “Ah!?” He shouted his heart was now fully racing, feeling the pulse of his heart pounding within his ears with pure dread. 

**_WAS HE REALLY WEARING GALLOWS?!?!_ **

“S-Sophia? What did you do!? Where’s Gallows!?” 

Not that he cared about his Buddy anyway but...

“I will explain later.” Her tone filled with annoyance, “Just go on the stage and face him in the buddyfight so we can take Tenbu.”

Was she really going to explain this?

He shook his thoughts, “R-Right! O-Of course!” He nodded, deciding it was for the better to follow her wishes, “I’ll wipe the floor with that sixth grader! He’s no match for me.”

 _I’ll breeze over that Mikado boy, he’s no match for me._

He placed his hands on his palm, as he made his footing on the Buddy pit’s elevator, calling out the Hundred Demon’s card just so he could be right by his side once more.

“Hahahahahahaha!” Laughing uproariously and contemptuously as he was being raised to the buddy stage. _If you want to see the light of day again you’ll have to defeat me!_ He felt the platform click, telling him that he was fully on the fighting stage as he began to explain his points, “If you want to get out of here, you’ll have to defeat me first!”

"What did you say?!”

The male in question took a mere step forward, not paying attention to his buddy's words, "Just who are you?!”

"Huh?" He lowered his body and instantly tensed, the male he was about to face off in the battle was unquestionably correct. He needed a name but he couldn't use Magoroku Shido. That would blow his whole cover! "I, I'm… This is…"

He really should’ve prepared a name, too! He highly doubted he could use his real name after this! That would be an awful idea for him, wouldn’t it!?

 _'Oh, I’m not nobody! Uh, what’s my name?! Come on, brain! I know I can think of the greatest name in history! Like I always do! Think of something! Anything!'_

The female placed her hands on the control panels within the buddy pit, staring directly at the male dressed up as his buddy. Her eyebrows arched with annoyance, knowing fully well that he couldn't think of anything on his own. Such a dense boy, one she had to deal with regardless of actions. Turning on the orb, ordering him with a strict tone, still being by his side and watching him inside the buddy pit.

Just relax. She needed him to relax. She came up with a simple name. Death Ruler Gallows and Shido Magoroku. Those two names combine. Tell him your name is Death Shido.

"Call yourself Death Shido." 

His eyes gazed almost confusingly at her through the small orb-like shape coming from the side, "I understand." 

Was all he spoke to her, finding it was possibly not the best time to complain while thinking of nicknames. He thought about that name for a moment. _Hey, that’s actually pretty good._ He smiled as he trailed back towards his opponent. He got it. After all, he believed it was a decent name, not that bad. In fact, he likes that name despite it being a combo with Gallow’s and his names, it was good!

She wasn't the greatest at names he consulted but her name was better than him not having any ideas at all so he took that. Turning away, letting his large smirk appear on his features. The female took this and turned off the orb, having it fly away from him. He understood what had to be done, no further explanation was needed here.

 _I am known as Death Shido. I’m the greatest Buddyfighter in the history of the world! And when I win, I’m taking that Fifth Omni Dragon Lord card from your deck._

He took the end of the red viscous cloak, cupping the folds and discharging the cloth off to his side. His frame coverings with sheer confectionery, spreading his arms out wide. 

"My name is Death Shido! I am history's greatest Buddyfighter!" Lowering one of his hands, shifting the other towards the finger, curling the rest of his fingers inward only leaving his index finger exposed for all to see, pointing it at the fighter on the other pit stage, "If I win, I'm taking the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu card you have!"

“Grandpa Tenbu?” 

“He’s after the old man?” Drum questioned.

Death Shido ignored their puzzling questions, hauling out his core cast with Hundred Demon’s deck already placed inside. It was time to finally fight!

“Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards, "Hundred Ancient!" 

The male with blue and red colored hair muttered something from his side of the stands that he could have careless about his words. He didn't care, Magoroku Shido's, or well now, Death Shido's thoughts were based on winning the match and taking Tenbu away from them. And only them. The rest could go burn. The male angrily and determinedly Luminized his deck, they were both ready, no, more than just being simply really for this match. 

“Burning like an inferno! Limitless fighting spirit! Luminize! Crimson Dragon Fist!”

The girl with bright pink hair swung her arms in the air as she shouted, "Buddyfight!" 

"Raise the flag!" The two fighters simultaneously shouted.

"Dragon World!" 

"Ancient World!" 

**【Mikado Gao’s life: 10】**

 **【Death Shido’s life: 10】**

The two opening their flags, they called their moves. The male dressed in purple didn't care who went first so he didn't seem to mind this much at all. He was going to win this.

The female in the small spacecraft, gestured towards the Mighty Sun Fighter, "The first move goes to Mikado Gao!" 

“Charge and draw!” Gao's first was to charge and draw, before calling a monster to the center spot on the fighting, “I call to the center, Crimson Battler, Extreme Blow Dragon!” 

A monster appeared in his center position. A red dragon dressed with golden armor. He watched from his corner as it showed up.

“Hey! Attack Death Shido!”

"I supposed it can't be helped." _This is the part I hate._ He sucked in his breath and brought his up to cover himself, shielding himself from the attack. 

The monster rushed towards him with a fist in the air. “I’m gonna slug you!” A punch made of burning fire smacked him instantly.

"Hey!" 

【Death Shido’s life: 10→7】

The clicks of his life point plummeting to seven away from the original ten he started with at the beginning of the match. 

**_"The Move End."_ **

"No way I'm going to let you beat me~!" 

**_“Your move.”_ **

“Now it’s Death Shido’s turn to counter-attack!”

He had regained his composer rather hastily making his move. “Draw! Charge and draw!”

He gazed down at his hands. He grabbed one from his hands. “I call Demonic Fairy Dragon, Sorciere to the right position! I call Island of the Origin, Little Land Mu to the left! I call Blade Dragon Emperor, Vorpal Spatar to the center!” He pointed his hand towards the center, “Now, go and attack that Crimson Battler, Extreme Blow Dragon in the center!”

“Demonic Fairy Dragon, Sorciere! Blade Dragon Emperor, Vorpal Spatar! Island of the Origin, Little Land Mu! He’s called these three monsters all at once, and destroyed Extreme Blow!”

【Mikado Gao’s life: 10→4】

For every point, he squandered he felt like he was one sequence from swiping the card incessantly from the male.

 _That’ll do for a quick warm-up._

His turn was over.

 **_"The Move End."_ **

**_“Your move.”_ **

“Draw! Charge and draw!” It was Gao’s turn next. “I call to the left! Break Shoulder Dragon!” Next, he grabbed his Buddy card, “My partner! I Buddy Call to the right! Crimson Battler, Drum Bunker Dragon!”

【Mikado Gao’s life: 4→5】

“Thanks to Buddy Gift, Gao regains 1 life!”

His expression was semi-serious, glaring down at his underling, studying his moves far too much to understand that the Sun Fighter was a more upfront fighter. His defense skills need more heeded. 

"No matter how many high-critical monsters you line up, your low defense will be your downfall!" 

Death Shido knew it doesn’t matter how many monsters he lineup that are top-heavy and critical with the defense as low as his, Mikado Gao don’t stand a chance.

Gao didn't listen to Death Shido. He still had his moves and was playing them regardless of what this fighter only wanted to take his card away to the side. 

“I equip! Crimson Fist, Dragoblaze!” An item that was a golden fist formed on his hand. “Drum! Attack the Vorpal Sparter in the center!”

"Here I come! Death Shido!" 

_I’m not just gonna stand here and do nothing!_ He didn't think so! No, he wouldn't let him come near him. Maliciously, he was quick to reach as he raised a card from the stack of his hands hastily. "I cast! Dragon Flame Cascade!" 

Watching all his monsters get easily destroyed but one came back. The annoying one. He began to panic, instantly taking notice that the angered orange dragon. He had no idea! 

"I didn't know he could survive that!"

Drum attacked through his center. "Penetrate!" 

_You’re kidding me!_ His panic only increased at those words, "Penetrate?" He repeated before he was hit once more, feeling the sharp and harmful blow. 

【Death Shido’s life: 7→5】

"Why me?!”

His life points down to a worthless four. He hated that. 

“And I have my attack left!” Gao was going to attack next. He wouldn't allow that. Gazing at the few cards sweeping within his pile of hand cards.

"I won't let you whittle away at my life points any further!" He angrily shouted at the male who was drawing closer towards him, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" 

He blew Gao away with a loud shout in his path.

“He’s blocked Gao’s attack with a counterspell, Dragon Prudent!”

 **_“The Move End.”_ **

It was his turn once more, performing all of the normal draws and charge and draws. Next, he cast "Dragon Emperor Legend!" Allowing himself to increase his life points, gauge, and hand cards. Though he wasn't finished just yet, "I buddy called! To the center! Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!" 

【Death Shido’s life: 5→6】

Cocytus Greed activated his special abilities, taking one of his opponent’s gauge and adding it to his own set of the ever-growing gauge. It left Gao in shock.

"I'll be taking that!" He smirked smugly as his expression was malicious. And pure greed, "And this is how I'm going to use my increased gauge! Heh!” He hummed as his smirk only grew wider as he spoke. 

_Like candy from a baby. Don’t cry. Now witness how my recent boost in gauge will be spent._

Enjoying his efforts however he was far from over, "I activate Cocytus Greed's ability!" 

His three gauge as it all was lowering now by this call.

"Absolute Gale!"

 _All I’ll have to do is pay 3 gauge and Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed can destroy one card on my opponent's playing field._ He peered down at the fighter and his stance was tall and proud, "Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed can destroy one card on the opponent's playing field if I pay 3 gauge.” 

As he talked, He lifted one of his hands, gesturing out a mere three in response before going back to his index fingers, letting the rest easily curved into his palms. Before making a thumbs-up motion and turning it upside down to a mocking thumbs down.

The monster shouted with pain as it was destroyed on the field. 

“Drum!”

Magoroku was so excited to watch that annoying monster go. Considering it as mere painful payback. He lifted his arm and placed it on his head while the fingers spread. 

"This is no time to be worrying about your buddy!"

“Sorciec and Little Land Mu attack!” Paruko noted.

【Mikado Gao’s life: 5→2】

So close he could taste it! He pointed his hand at the fighter while he proudly smiled. 

"Cocytus Greed! Finish him!" 

Gao managed to block the attack with a shield in his hand.

 **_“The Move End.”_ **

Death Shido placed his hands down to his waist while being rather pleased with recent events, "I've got a monster in the center area, and six life. This'll be an easy win!" He lifted his hand as his thumb proudly pointed at himself, he gestured. 

_I’m in pretty good shape! With a monster in the center and 6 life points. Easy Peasy Lemon Squeezy!_

"I don't know about that. This right's just getting started!" 

He watched as he called the Tenbu card. Leaning toward Death Shido side almost mockingly, "My ability! When I enter the field…" 

He was faced with the rather LARGE monster out in front of him. Magoroku's lips were parted from shock refusing to close. His navy eyes, from under His tan-colored mask raised a brow in puzzlement. His expression was along the lines of hysteria. He was anticipating some tremendous monstrosity but he was enormously further consequential in the physique. 

"All of your monsters are destroyed!" 

He elevated his hand as he gazed in shock and panic, "Wh-What!?" 

He listened as his monster was slaughtered on the battlefield and his buddy weakly snacking incessantly at his life points. 

“Your life… is mine as well!”

He placed his hands behind his head on the back of his helmet. He closed his eyes. A sickish purple. He complained. "Don't take my life points down with you!" 

Thanks to the life link. _That’s one of the things I hate about the ancient world._

【Death Shido’s life: 6→5】

Gao was going to strike next. He despised when his life points diminished, such a blemish on his composition He wouldn’t permit that. No! Not a coincidence. Favorably he had numerous shield cards excellently dwelling inside his hand cards, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" He sweeps the dragon away, narrowing his eyes scanning more disgruntling than anything else, "Don't underestimate me!" 

Not long the sun fighter came throwing his fist towards him, "Crimson Fist!" He punched the male harshly as he felt the blow, hearing that raspy voice shouting within his ears, "Dragonblaze!" 

【Death Shido’s life: 5→2】

 _Why did I let Sophia talk me into this in the first place?!_

He felt the impact from the first as he was hit with the item, harshly. 

Magoroku grasped and yelped in the pain he was receiving as his eyes were tightly closed. Clutching his teeth tightly together. Once the attack was done, Magoroku opened his eyes to face the fighter in front of him. He elevated his hand towards his features once more, utilizing his body strength to stare at the other male in front of him.

"B-But," he snorted, attempting to recapture his unforeseen destruction of inspiration, "my opponent's is over already!" 

_But I thought your turn was already over! What am I missing?_

"Not yet!" 

"Huh!?" He brought his eyes down as his lips grew wider and his eyes did as well. Sweat began to pour down his cheeks.

Not yet?! What was Gao talking about!? He was sure this match was already over, conventionally!? It wasn't completely over… no… he was sure he was about to win… 

“I cast! Dragonic Charge!” 

"If he's increasing his gauge now, that means…!" 

He doesn’t finish his thought, neither did he bother, too. His mind, his thoughts… racing with unwanted possibilities… 

"Final phase!" 

His doubts were confirmed.

 _Don’t say that… Why are you saying that…?_

He began to get distraught. 

His eyes began smaller than before, sweat pouring down his face. As his expression shifted to pure panic. His heart pounding heavily within his chest… ducking slightly as his navy eyes dilated in panic, dread, horror, terror… all of the above.

"Don't tell me… Don't tell me that…!"

He watched as the large hand was vastly falling towards him!

"Why me!" 

【Death Shido’s life: 2→0】

 **_“Winner, Mikado Gao.”_ **

He was hit with a large impact. Nearly dropping to his knees. His body giving up. He felt weak but he found himself unable to fight anymore. His vision blurred and not long he began to slowly drift off to sleep. Maybe the rest wasn't so bad… yeah… that sounds pleasing enough for him...

Sophia observed from the buddy pit as the match terminated. They lost. Her partner of crime was rendered paralyzed from the irrevocable strike. Knowing it was going to take some time for him to recover once more. 

They were near one of the rooftops. Magoroku was on the floor and already passed out from the final blow.

"Oh."

The sound of the buddy came to her ears turning her head to the side. Viewing the conservation that Gao and Drum were currently having. Her expression is devoid of anything. They had the stolen decks and the Hundred Damon's card wasn't… the card was in his hands now and 

"Now that you mentioned it…"

She had enough of this. She was done with this, far from already finished. She turned her head back to find that Death Shido was still in the uniform and fused with his buddy, Gallows. His body stiffly lounging on the platform, his legs slightly hunched up to the sides as his arms were tucked underneath his face, holding them up like a pure pillow. It was clear to Sophia that he was beyond fatigued to get up himself and she wasn’t about to wake him up and get discovered on the rooftops because he couldn’t keep his mouth sealed. It would be the waste of her time and their master was calling them. Boosting him up near the mid-section as she created her portal, exploring inside of it. Once they made it to the other side, she haphazardly released him and he murmurs in injury.

He perceived himself crash-landing on something inebriating and he winces in pain from this as he felt his essence extricated by an unknowing glimpse…

“H-Huh?”

Moderately being more conscious of his surroundings as he roused from his tiredness, he was beginning to feel the ground get colder and wetter, shakingly stretching himself up as he was originating his mass strength, “What happened!? Did I… Don’t tell me that I…” He couldn’t bear to listen or think of what he just did.

By this time he un-fused with the buddy monster, gathering him a chuckle mockingly, “Looks like you are in for it now, geh, Magoroku~!”

“Come,” she began to stroll away from the two, “He is expecting us.” 

He was sitting angrily on the rock, watching the three in pure contempt, “So, you failed to bring Tenbu…” 

Sophia responded to his claims as his anger grew further.

“N-No, sir!” Magoroku nervously argued, “It was that Hundred demons’ fault! I had nothing to do with it!”

“You unless idiots!” He shouted in anger, throwing his arms out, zapping them harshly. Was all he did.

Lighten shortly buzzed from his hands. Sophia hastily downshifted herself for the zapping, covering herself using her large orb. 

Feeling the wave of pain course him. Almost like some sort of electrical shock, sending heavy waves and pressures to him. It was affecting his brain. The jolts felt rather painful and intense. Unlike any other, he wasn’t fond of it. Not at all.

He halted his zapping and threw the bone off to the side, not caring where it had gone too, “Now go and get Tenbu, quickly.” He took out another chicken wing from his pockets, “I want to eat him soon as possible!”

His body sore from the zapping. He wasn’t expecting to be punished in such a way! He understood how rough the male was but zapping!? How can someone have a power like that!? Despite his shouting and crying and begging to stop, he still wanted to work alongside him.

He wasn't expecting to be zapped or even punished but the coursing pain in his chest felt... disagreeable. Highly disagreeable. Prickling feeling waving his features, a tremendous endeavor which, for him, was laborious to put into words. That feeling swelling up, the defects lightly displaying. The release of screaming hoarse and ever-lasting. He murmured from the contemporary collapses he'd receive overtime. And whatever happens next, he hopes to finally take that Tenbu card and **_NOT_** be zapped once more.

He didn't want to go through that awful stinging again!

Oh well, he just had to make sure he wins next time which he believes he was going to do! He was confident in his abilities that’s for sure.

They shortly teleported into the room shortly after their punishments. 

“I never expected to be zapped by Ikazuchi-sama…”

* * *

* * *

 _“There’s no turning back now.”_

 _From Frozen stars of cold loyalty and the gates of the underworld leading to the strings of DEATH, come two souls. Forever bound by fate, being cursed from their first life to meet and leave, yet none can seem to remember how or why._

 _A young boy of_ **_DEATH_ ** _. The one who held the conductor wand. The Walter to the gates of hell, the one to open the gates of the underworld with pride. He was the one holding the wand for his needs, looking to be amused. The abyss symphony of death._

 _A young girl made of stoic_ **_ice_ ** _. The one who held the bow and arrow. A deity towards the frozen stars. She was the frozen stars in the sky. They were solid in her cold slim pale hands. A girl from the stars shrouded in mystery. Her grip on the world felt cold. History would freeze solid from her handle. She’ll make sure of it._

 _The goddess of ice and king of the underworld were always driven by the strings attached but those strings always seem to break. Something always got in the way of things. Outside forces ripping at them. It came at the price of a student council president and Vice president. Well, that is, a former Vice-president to Aibo Academy._

 _She saw a dream. The destruction of the world, and becoming a legend. Gaen Kyoya was part of that dream, to make it happen._

 _He’s calling. Kyoya-sama. He came to her with a mere vision._

 _“Everything shall be as you wish, Kyoya-sama.”_

 _She would answer. She bowed down and obeyed his every command without question with a simple Da._

 _A faith servant. ‘This is all that I am.’_

 _All that she will ever be._

 _He gifted her a Dark Core in a form of a promise. “I plan on changing the world, to get rid of the adults that control it. It’s them that the world is rotten and falling apart. You’ll be a part of it, of course. However, I have only one condition. You must use this Dark Core.’_

 _She took it without fail, the sway of darkness accepted her a second doubt. The darkness became her frozen world. The only ones who can use this Dark Core are the special, chosen ones. Anyone else… is devoured by its strength._

 _Sophia Sakharov was someone suited for the Dark Core._

 _His plans were simple: Expand their ranks, and recreate the world._

 _The light, her light. The one who’d given her a deeper purpose in the world. He gave her meaning in the world. She doesn’t like doing meaningless things. Everything has a meaning. It needs to have one._

 _Her stoic expression met the gaze of the devil himself. A man that was so powerful his goals were like nature's calling, memorized by his crimson blood-red eyes and highlights, to his white hair. His tone was adored by all in his wake. He was Japan’s top model for the world, the one who swayed even the littlest of actions to their feet. A natural-born leader._

 _The main goal is to destroy the world and rebuild it. One can’t rebuild something without destroying it first, that’s logical. This cold world needs rebuilding, from the adults who controlled and ruined it. That took some time, preparation, and monsters from the Darkness. Power was needed from that darkness. It was surely no easy task. How much blood would be spilled at the hand of the throne? The piercing screams of the foolish people. Only kids would live and carry out their will as better people._

 _Only certain people knew and those people were perfectly chosen to know this information. It was quite surprising to say the least, how something so big could remain so hidden from the rest of the world. It just shows how powerful their king was. The demon lord, Gaen Kyoya. He had a small group called “Disaster” without his ranks, a select few who had plenty of power and were able to awaken their darkness._

 _In a world, that was ruled by Kyoya-sama, a Lord of his own. A god, a king, and a hero to all. He was the change. No one will stop him from that goal of destruction._

 _That will all change for the better, soon enough. Gaen Kyoya planned on making that change happen. The truth is, Kyoya-sama wasn’t fond of humans, not after what they did to his people and ruined the world. This world needed change. He was going to bring that change, make everything perfect again._

 _There was a deal to be made with adults and kids, Kyoya-sama believed that he was suited to handle the dark forces that came with it. The Legend has it that a wolf’s tail was near, a lone wolf was once a dear friend. A devilish dragon with insanity to bring. A chief with an ego._

 _The world in their hands, the stars at her grip, wanting nothing more than to freeze this world solidly in her tracks. The gift from the stars, where most turn their hearts to._

 _She knew the risk involved in doing this but it doesn’t matter to her. She’d do anything to make sure Kyoya-sama got what he wanted. She has a loyalty that was unmatched by all. If it met dying for his cause, so be it. Even if it means becoming Demons with someone she barely knows and works alongside that so-called person she’ll do it. A ruthlessly cold demon who will go to great lengths and weights carry out his wishes. But none from the past were ever that loyal as she was or were poorly picked for the sake of Kyoya-sama orders. Kyoya-sama was her light, a source that came to her, one that gave her purpose and meaning. He gave her a purpose that otherwise, she wouldn’t have found before. She doesn’t like meaningless things or wasting her time._

 _She had ways of dealing with people in her way, ones who weren’t fit for their duties. was the one that Kyoya-sama named Kuchinawa Terumi. Terumi wasn’t even her real name. She had a crush on their master. Kyoya-sama. Sophia really doesn’t care. Terumi wasn’t fit and Sophia didn’t waste any time to “Da” to Kyoya-sama’s wishes and remove Terumi. She was unable to fulfill her mission and was dismissed from her duties within Disaster. It had to be done in order to protect their secrets._

 _"Everything is proceeding right on schedule, Kyoya-sama. We’re just waiting for you to give the order.”_

 _‘Meaning Mikado Gao, the one with the greatest Disaster force potential. I’m well aware of that. Why else do you think Kyoya-sama brought him here? He wants him to be the person who brings about the end of the world.’_

 _Things didn’t happen that way. Since the defeat of Mikado Gao, Kyoya-sama had other plans. He took great interest in a new idea. One that he was certain would work as expected._

 _She dutifully nodded with a Da. She wouldn't dare go against his wishes. He was a God, going against him is like going against nature._

 _You shouldn’t._

 **—**

“With Disaster already being disbanded after the Gaen Cup, we’ve lost most of our members… I was unable to track them down and I have no idea where any of them are. Kyoya-sama.” She stood high as she explained this. “It’s unfortunate, especially considering that we were close to succeeding with your plans, Master.” She lacked any repentance but there was a reflection of pity glazing from her kernels. “I was confident we’d succeed.” She bowed her head, “I’m terribly sorry I failed you.”

“That’s quite fine, Sophia. Their parts were done for anyway.” He slightly raised his head, while the familiar rhythmic tone that would make any swing towards him filled the room. 

Sophia Sakharov did all that she could to make the portal happen. Even harshly smacking a fist down at the key to open the portal further before maliciously teleporting off with Elf trailing behind her.

Kyoya-sama was safe from the damage, however, the two adults who were working for him underneath the Buddy Police: **_Shido Sueroku and Seiichi Nobari,_ ** _were not._

Thanks to Seiichi Nobari’s lack of common sense, the original Buddy Police was able to track their crimes on the laptop. Who would knowingly keep track of their crimes on those things? A very dumb thing to do, even from a master special detective. Kyoya-sama was safe from harm as she was sent and ordered by Kyoya-sama to stoically destroy the proof and to get rid of his memories.

Effectively, using her power of ice and stars to block out the view by the thick fog. She was there when Shido and ‘Captain Answer’ Buddyfight occurred. Seiichi Nobari’s true fears began to show when he ran the opposite way. Another poor decision.

 _You can’t run from me._

Seiichi Nobari was immediately taken into the Police’s custody shortly after. Shido Sueroku couldn’t escape that fate either, unfortunate enough to be arrested for his crimes as well.

She knew all about it. All too well.

His ideas of wanting to change the world differently now. Kyoya-sama heard of the new Omni Lord that came to Earth. And with it, brought a new villain. As expected, Kyoya-sama became aware of this and wanted to create his own plans. If Sophia helped serve that villain and get on their good side, Kyoya could use that for his gain and make himself more well-known. His plans changed. He should rule such a chaotic world, this world. 

“I have a new plan in mind,” His smile brightened. “You two are the only ones I required for this mission now, actually.” 

Sophia parted her lips, almost surprised. 

“Well, don’t keep me in suspense, master. Please, tell me who is the second person you speak of?”

“Shido Magoroku.”

Of course. As expected, she was supposedly returning to Aibo Academy given by Kyoya-sama orders. The girl worked hard and trained. Since their change in plans, Sophia was given different orders from Shido himself. _You are to remain here and continue your cover, as the clumsy ineffective student council president. How did master put it? A role you were clearly born to play._

Kyoya-sama believed that she was much better in the hands of the other, more preferably in Shido Magoroku’s hands. That she works better with a team. How did he put it? Shido helped root her. He helped ground her. They played their roles perfectly. She denied it. She’s better off working alone. But they managed to have good teamwork, playing off each other’s moves as if it was nothing. They worked together quite well before.

 _The weight was elongating as the frustration of it all grew._

 _He lost to Kodo Noboru. Then he lost to Todoroki Genma, too. Both losses irritated him. How dare you! It’s not his fault at all! He wouldn’t take the blame for this! He still couldn’t believe it._

 _The ABC Cup had already ended and the weekend was already here. The results of the tournament were already here and he rejected them._

 _There’s no way… He couldn’t believe it, it’s impossible! His worst nightmare has come true. This is not how things should’ve turned out here, it’s all wrong. The one holding the cup on stage, adored by everyone, was supposed to be him! That’s how he pictured it. The Cup was his, and no one else’s. Yet, he failed to do so. His father believed in him so what was he going to say to him? That he lost because of foolish elementary schoolers?_

 _Their mission had met their deadline this time, that person was probably already annoyed. They noticed the impatience coming from Azi Dahaka at their lack of findings before. The tournament had given them enough time already._

 _They couldn’t find a single fighter remotely worthy of awakening the powers of the Dark Core._

 _“This is impossible!”_

 _His voice shouted loudly within the office, echoing the room as his body hunched over on the large deck. His body bouncing with emotion as his gloved hands were placed on his head. He held it tightly together._

 _His navy eyes met with the desk in front of him. His Buddy rare cards were already placed on the desk beforehand, he placed them there. The room felt as if it was getting hotter, as the pressure came diving in._

 _Unbelievable! How?! It’s so impossible the possibility of it it’s not possible! They are all just unranked fighters here, he’s the real deal. He’s the true genius. Naturally, the student council president should’ve won this time, him; Shido Magoroku._

 _He refused to believe the outcome of this tournament, the ABC Cup. Not when he worked so hard, went through so much trouble to make sure everything was going to go his way._

 _“There’s absolutely no way this could’ve happened!”_

 _In a fit of emotions, he removed his hand dramatically from his hair, to strike the desk harshly below him. A shockingly rough force that the cards shifted in impact. He was infuriated and frustrated._

 _“Shido.” Her words filled his ears. Relax. As if she was telling him. She was sitting on the sofa, staring at him. Her glance was almost pitiful, while her stoic eyes glued to him. Yes, it’s true that a sixth-grader is the winner of this year’s ABC Cup. Gao’s not going anywhere. You do best to accept it. It’s not the first time she had said his name when he was throwing a fit. “It has already been decided that the victor of this year’s ABC Cup is sixth-grader Mikado Gao.”_

 _“Some no-name brat who isn’t even in the ranking winning instead of me, the student council president, or any of the other middle schoolers…” He shut his eyes. This should've never happened. “That’s impossible!”_

 _How could this happen? As student council president, he’s accountable to a point but none of the middle school teams could defeat him either! Take away the luck and he’s nothing more than an unranked junior fighter! Mikado Gao won._

 _His eyes peeled open to face those pitiful cards on his desk. His Buddy monsters were to blame, not him. Buddies that he’d placed on the stool of glory. They aren’t worthy of him, anyway._

 _“This is all their fault!”_

 _He had a plan. He turned to the top drawer of his desk, opening it and picking out a fort he had inside. He always kept that inside of his desk just in case. He let out a sinker. His anger twisted to a malicious grin. He raised the fort in his hand, being ready to punish those pathetic monsters as he saw fit. It’s their fault. They call themselves formidable dragons. Ha! We’ll see just how tough they are._

 _“It’s my pathetic Buddies’ fault.”_

 _He yelped as he felt his hand being pulled back. Sophia took her card out from underneath her dress, activating her Disaster Force to stop him from doing something that he’ll regret._

 _“Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!” It’s her doing. Cut it out, “Sophia!” He called her name, struggling. “You’re not supposed to use Disaster Force!”_

 _Using Disaster Force is prohibited. He knew that she already knew that. Of course, he did. It made her stop, not because he said so, probably because she had better things to do. Maybe both? He doesn’t know. She grabbed her suitcase, which was filled with the photon Metal previously received from Aragami Rouga to Shido Magoroku._

 _“A Buddy and Fighter are one in body and soul.”_

 _He rubbed his arm, still stinging with pain. His eyes shifted up to meet her back, she was already up and making her way towards the door._

 _Huh? “Where are you going?”_

 _“I have received new orders from that person.” She paused at the door, reaching her arm to the metal handles, “I am leaving Aibo Academy today.”_

 _Master has sent her orders for the next phase of their plan. Effective immediately. She’d received new orders? Did he also receive orders? And him?_

 _“Then am I…” He didn't finish his sentence but she knew what he was going to say. She always somehow knew. A section of him didn’t want to simply leave, maybe for a few days but he doesn’t want this girl to leave, either._

 _“You are remaining at this school.” She turned to meet his gaze, icy blue eyes locking eyes on his navy blue. “‘To continue performing as its idiotic student council president,” He said.” A simple of saying: You are to remain here and continue your cover, as the clumsy ineffective student council president. How did master put it? A role you were clearly born to play._

 _His lips were still parted, arms up but Magoroku said nothing. He felt the sweat pouring down his cheeks._

 _“It’ll be simple for you.” She turned towards the door again, stoically. She was all ready to already leave._

 _“Wait!” He flinched, raising his arm. Wait a minute! Come back! She couldn’t just walk out and leave him like this,_ **_NOT NOW_ ** _! He reached out his hand while trying to chase after her. At least to stop her and ask questions._

 _He tripped on his boots. He yelped as he tripped to the floor harshly._

 _He looked up. He lifted his hand once more, fighters tensing. It’s too late she was already closing the door as it loudly shuts behind her. She didn’t look back, his gaze not meeting hers. She just left him here. He could hear the stern steps of heels slowly fade out of his memory._

 _He gritted his teeth. What hurts the most if I actually had my real buddy, none of this would have ever happened! Cupping his hands together, shouting as his body dramatically swayed, “If I just had my real Buddy, then none of this would have ever happened!”_

 _He just needed Gallows back!_

She was called by him once more. 

The sounds of a clock chiming filled the dense frosty air, noisily ticking in a large city that was anticipating nightfall. Sunrise nearly slumped on the land, barely over the horizon rested the sun being relatively close to settling for the night. Leaving the sky to be mixed with hazy oranges, mingled with a variety of shades, devising the upper atmosphere in a deep orange blended with the gloomy clouds that hang above compounding with eccentric tunes of the azure; dismal sky. 

Everyone was well aware of how late it was going to be in Cho-Tokyo, Japan. The night was going to be here soon.

Natural light trickling over a massive structure with considerable panes demonstrates the view without notification. A construction was Gaen Company’s main headquarters, a place that was strongly recognized by all. Inside of that single large yellow pastel room sat a single figure at his chair. A white-haired with his legs crossed, looking almost bored out of his mind.

That’s when she entered the large room.

“Kyoya-sama.” 

His attention was drawn to the girl donning fancy blue, “Ah, Sophia. Glad you could make it.”

He articulated with ease as he sat on his chair, standing proudly before him. Even his hands were so persuasive. She managed to lock eyes with the boy at his chair, which in reality was more like a throne as always. 

“I made the proper adjustments so that you will be returning as Aibo Academy's Student Council Vice President again. You will be returning very soon.”

She nodded without protest, “Da.”

Aibo Academy was the institution among the best, everyone in Japan distinguished the school for being one of the greatest schools to go to just to analyze and enhance your buddyfight skills and Buddyology as a whole. The school was considerably prominent, extremely spacious with different rooms, and had an abundance of opportunities for Buddyfighters to grow and learn. A place that was known to hold and train the greatest of Buddyfighers, or rather, Buddyfighters come to trans at the Academy. Even having their fighting stage the students can use.

Even Gaen Kyoya had ordered them to search for fighters that were powerful enough to awaken the darkness of the Dark Core. They weren’t anyone worthy enough to awaken the Dark Forces from inside. As they’d hoped it would.

Only a special kind of fighter is able to handle the manipulative forces of the dark core. A strong and defiant leader who can withstand the sways of darkness.

“You’ll be returning tomorrow, actually. I’m sure that Shido Magoroku is already informed of that and took the proper procedures for her arrival as expected from the Student Council President.” He explained, “If he isn’t… then you want to do…”

Silently, she nodded once more.

“I would like you both to carry out something very important.” 

Anything. She’ll do anything that was deemed important.

“I’d like for you both to meet the person under the name, **_Fuchigami Bolt_ **. And followed his every order, much like you do for me. I believe his powers are one with great curiosity to me. However, not much is known about the extent of his true power, as of now. But, I'm curious.” he apprised effortlessly where his extensive carmine eyes sufficed their gaze. “He might prove some use to us, after all. I will also like it if you gifted him a Dark Core, as well. It might help him become an ally.”

“Da,” Without a second thought, the white-haired briskly nodded. She understood his intentions unlike most. Carrying out his orders, no matter the cost, was important. _Everything shall be as you wish, Kyoya-sama._

“Oh, but before you leave. Please, keep me updated on your findings for me, Sophia.”

“Da.” She stoically nodded, “I won’t disappoint you.”

“Good.”

Gaen Kyoya and Sophia Sakharov were in the large room but now it was left devoid of all but one soul. Time flew by their conversation with Kyoya and planning as the sun was completely gone from the sky, only leaving the luminescence from the moon to pour and glisten on the land. 

Sophia teleported out of the room. 

“Stars use your energy to guide me.”

As she went, she used her hidden power of remotely viewing others as she pleased. Above her eyes, an orb-like object materialized right in front of her. Those deep glacial azure eyes pasted to the object like some glue stick, scrutinizing inside the sphere. Almost stained. 

“I discovered his location.”

Perfect. She leaned forward with a malicious smirk, relieved.

The location of the **_Fuchigami Bolt_ **. 

Sophia left towards the school.

She knew her way around the many halls to the large building since she last been here, it wasn’t **_THAT_ ** long ago that she was here. That last time she was here was a few months ago, working undercover as Shido’s assistant and looking for users worthy of the Dark Core. This place wasn’t at all new to her. 

She halted in front of the familiar door. The office to the student council room. She’s been in this room countless times before that it feels natural. She grabbed the thick metal handle and slid the door open.

 _Master has sent my orders for the next phase of our plan. Effective immediately. I’ll be returning to Aibo Academy._

 **_—_ **

It was getting late at Aibo Academy as the student council president, Shido Magoroku was finishing up the rest of the given work. The president knew he should be finishing up soon and conclude for the day.

The student council office was empty of anyone else but him. It was only him and the sound of his stamping and writing down on the documents to keep him company. Don’t I do a great student council president impersonation? He thought so. Of course! _I’m better than everyone else! It’s only natural that I claim a seat that’s above the masses!_

He was focused on the work out in front of him. Behind the scenes, naturally, as the student council president, he worked hard so that everyone can have a secure student life. He proudly held and clung to his title of being their Student Council President. _It’s not my fault that I’m better than everyone else! A president sees his underlings for what they are and I’ve got the vision._

He took control of everything when needed and did all of the work. It has always been that way, despite the overflowing of pressure, he got used to it quickly. He was hard-working behind the mask. And besties, he knew that he needed to work hard and must flex his power now and then to keep the foolish masses in line. At least, that was his trail of thought.

He often had to stay late to overcheck paperwork and made sure events were good, preparing for the kids in his grades. He wanted a good school environment. 

There was enough time for him to go out and buy a few supplies on his list. The sky was a tinged of shaded orange while the quality of birds warbling and flying stretched his ears. A crisp air was wafting his hair along with the winds. Surely, it would be a peaceful night tonight but he’d decided against it, it’ll be night soon, he knew it. He wanted to get ahead of the work and not fall behind. 

He’s certain that all of the afterschool’s club members and teachers already left a while ago, leaving him to be the only soul currently sitting at the large school. If not, he’ll just warn them to leave and that staying was against the causes. He’s quite good at doing that.

The sound of the door sliding open and entering took out of his thoughts. 

“Huh?” He blinked before he spoke, “Please, knock before you enter—!”

She took the step inside of the room before forcibly slid to the door closed behind her. 

“Shido.” 

Her eyes met the student council president before he knew she was even there, scrutinizing him from afar in the silence of the darkness all while waiting for the current time to stop and go up to him. He didn’t even notice her shuffling out before she beckoned him. He wasn’t hard to miss with short neck-length tan hair with navy blue eyes, dressed in a dirty green uniform unlike anyone else she knew or seen before. A young man, near her age but a bit older. 

It was the sound of the piercing tone of heels, so thick and severe it took him from his solicitudes, thoughts, and complaints left in the back of his mind to be ignored. He blinked and flinched by the sound of his name. 

He paused almost in shock. He’d definitely heard her voice before. He gazed up towards the doorway to find a white-haired girl standing in front of him. 

“S-Sophia?!” 

He was admittingly shocked to see her here, too. His eyes met with those indifferent icy ones. She was stoically staring at him as if they were glued to him. Her gaze never left him. 

Where did she come from?! When did she get here?! Why was she here? The questions running along with his mind. Sophia? What is she doing here? What does she want? Why did she come back? His lips parted as his expression was bound with confusion. 

S-Sophia…?! 

She was the previous vice president of Aibo Academy, an emotionlessly cold vice. The higher one in the command chain, he was merely a puppet she had to take care of, she mostly did. So empty and impassive that it was difficult to tell what she was thinking, her words so short and simple, they knew how to handle the boy. She was almost like a brick of ice, the bitter glacier that melts but only that; she was tremendously qualified for her role before, despite the abundance amount of hiking. With him deriding her, disputing her; she was still good at her responsibilities. And she was coming back? 

So, it is Sophia Sakharov.

A girl dressed in contrasting shades of fancy blue was blocking his pathway as she was sternly pacing before him, stopping a mere few away. She was wearing the small fancy outfit she was always dawning. A light blue dress with a dark blue stole encased by a single triangle button. Her snow pure white hair. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I have received new orders from Kyoya-sama.” Her expression was impassive as always. “I will be returning as Aibo Academy's vice president.”

“Oh?” Magoroku raised a brow. He was shocked to hear. “You are? What a pleasant surprise! I didn’t know that. I’ll make sure to file the papers for your return!”

“There’s no need for that. Kyoya-sama already filled the proper requirements.” It was as if she’d never left in the first place.

“I see…” He brought his hand up, “Well, in that case, Sophia Sakharov has returned to be our vice-president.”

“Da.”

Her expression didn’t seem to fluctuate to any emotion so he couldn’t tell her thoughts or emotions. She just simply gazed at him as she spoke.

“Come with me. It's important."

“Huh?”

Before he got a word in, she grabbed her card out and teleported them away, wordlessly and stoically. He didn’t have a choice in the matter if she came out all of the ways here just to get him. It must be important. 

**—**

In the frozen deep of the night, the sky with the dark outline. 

To the boy, the dark hours of the night and being late on the way back home, thanks to his duty as student council chairman, wasn’t so foreign. On the other hand, Sophia rarely slept, not feeling the need to, her mind wouldn’t allow her. 

Sophia teleported them to a fresh location. 

The two came out of the portal as Magoroku felt himself slump to the floor with a loud yelp in reply. He groaned as he felt the harsh impact on his body. That hurts…!

Sophia landed her feet softly on the dirt below her. He pushed himself off from the floor before wiping himself off from any dirt and dust that might’ve gotten on his uniform when he fell.

“It is too much to ask for a little warning when you do that?!”

“Gesha-Gesha!” A burst of familiar laughter filled the room. Not long the buddy monster shot up from his card. A torn blood-red scarf floating with his movements. His partner — Death Ruler, Gallows — was in his mini form. “Looks like there’s a little more dirt on your clothes, Magoroku, geh.”

Magoroku placed his gloved hands on the dirt before hastily getting up. “Zip it or I’ll end our buddy pact, Gallows!” 

Sophia was staring stoically in front of her, gazing around.

He glanced around, too, confusingly. It was immense and obscure. Navy eyes carefully scanning the place being studious. They were in some cavern area, circled by a gelatinous covering of rocks. The place was dismal and gloomy. There were fragments of broken portions from the rocks shattered across the dirty floor, including small minerals. The area was dimmed, iniquitous, and saturated.

The place must’ve been plunged with vermin and mites, the perception of that provoked him to quiver. Not being highly fond of bugs. He scrupulously shunned bacilli, they were revolting adequately as it transpired. Detecting what appears to be waterfalls dribbling imminent promptly. 

“Where exactly are we?”

“Why don’t you tell us?”

“It looks like…” Possibly a cave? He thought. “We’re in a cave!”

Yes, it was a cave! He knew that. It puzzled him. But one question still remains: Why were they here in the first place?

“But why are we here?”

Gallows shrugged, “I guess Big Sis Sophia was ordered to come here, geh.”

“Huh?” Magoroku was surprised, “Why must it be here out of all places?”

“We’ve been ordered to meet someone. Kyoya-sama’s orders.”

“What?!” He flinched before placing his hands on his waist. “Why am I always the last to know these things?”

“Because you’re denser than a wreck it ball, geh.”

“More importantly, who would be living down here, anyway?” Magoroku brought his hands up, “I surely wouldn’t want to live anywhere around here.”

“Like you’re any better, geh.” Gallows mocked, “You’re living in one yourself. Gesha-Gesha~!”

Magoroku became offended, “Yeah, well, I wouldn’t be living down there if it weren’t for the Buddy Police!” He pouted. His new home **_WASN’T THAT_ ** bad, was it?

Sophia stared at him for a moment before, going back to gazing out in front of her.

“Maybe he’s sleeping?” He questioned.

 **_“Who are you, people?!”_ **

As if right, one cue, a rough and deep unfamiliar voice filled the inners of the cave. A broad voice of sheer malice and resentment. Filling their ears, ringing awfully with the noise. 

The impromptu speech made the boy flinch from surprise, nearly yelping. The noise caused the three to widen their eyes involuntarily. 

His coffee-colored averting their gaze to professedly scowl, at the two who penetrated his address. How did they get there? He had no idea but he could care less either way. He wanted them out of here!

 _“And what are you doing in my lair!?”_

She warily shifted towards the voice, warily glistening her icy stare at the voice. Magoroku awkwardly swiveled to discover a male that appeared to be in his twenties. 

“We’ll be the ones asking the questions thank you — ah!?” 

Magoroku paused his statement in horror when his eyes caught a glimpse of who he was talking to. Not only Magoroku but Sophia also took notice as well.

He was dressed in an abundant and bulky white jacket with golden trimming along the edges. Eyes almost like coffee in color, staring bitterly at the teenagers from his post. A piercing expression that would make everyone stutter. Dawning rather sharp claws virtually referred to glistening nails. Extended thick fangs, dripping from underneath his lips. A type of look he gave off the impression that he was possibly a vampire along with his massive muscle body. Red strikes beneath his eyes like bloody claws.

A well-built male appearing to be in his mid-adulthood years. Brown eyes, one remaining them of mere dark dirt. Blonde hair with raved slim lightened pieces attached. Jumping off from the large rock, making his way towards the two. His expression was more bitter and cold than Sophia’s.

He snarls underneath his breath before narrowing his eyes while investigating the two teenagers in the foreground of him. They felt the judging eyes trailed their frames, covering every single inch of them, bitterly. 

The feeling of his whole body trembling, tensing as the view of this male, whoever he was, was glaring daggers at them. Notably twitching but did his best to keep his floor on the stones and dirt. He felt the cold area grow hotter in his sweat. Softly pouring from his face. Pooled with the feeling. 

It was the male she saw inside of the orb. Sophia became rather cautious just in case the figure did something. Matching his same glare, warily eyeing him down like some sort of hawk.

“Fuchigami Bolt.” 

A voice of the female came in after, simply dubbing his name with a stern tone. Inadequate sensations within her voice were light and barely hearable. 

She seemed as nervous as Magoroku was feeling. Unlike him, she kept herself more in line, knowing better than Magoroku did. She was courageous and intelligent.

For a split moment, he paused, as his eyes widened at her before glaring, “How do you know my name!? Don’t use that name!” He shouted angrily. “I go by Ikazuchi, the great Ikazuchi!”

Their names weren’t important, now. That’s not important. 

“We came here to help you.”

“You came to **_help_ ** me?” He felt the mocking tone he gave yet it felt confused as if he wasn’t expecting those words.

“Y-Yes!” Magoroku apprehensively nodded. “You should be grateful that we’re considerate enough to even lend a hand to you in the first place!”

“Gesha-Gesha~! This guy doesn’t look all that bad, geh. But are you sure what want to mock him, geh?”

Ikazuchi glared harshly at the two.

The feeling of something inside of his chest growing deeper at Gallows’ mockeries. Poking at his notions. He did his best to keep his fears from leaving him as he stood his ground, not backing down.

“And how do I know I can trust you?”

“J-Just give us the first order and we’ll complete it for you!” Magoroku bunglingly sputtered out, “Would that pleased you, sir?”

The male hummed for a moment before maliciously grinned, “Alright. I’ll give you a chance to prove yourselves to me.”

“Well, what would you like us to do?”

“Yeah. What should we do, geh?” 

The two watched as his lips arched into a smirk, a glisten of light flicking in his coffee eyes, 

“Find the location of that Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu card for me!” 

“Huh? You mean that monster Mikado Gao fought at the Sky-tower today?” Magoroku asked as his features brightened curiously, “What do you want with him?”

“Just do as I say, got it?” Declaring, “And when you do that, I’ll decide if you’re worthy!”

“Of course!” Magoroku nodded proudly and smiled, “We won’t let you down, sir! We have just the thing!”

“Better not!” 

The two teens nodded at that, agreeing to his points. It was clear to them that they needed to fight the whereabouts of the card before they could get back. 

“Wait.”

She took a mere step forward towards the male, before digging in her pockets and pulled out a Core case. But not just any core case, no it was a dark core cast! She held out the case in her pawns. It was resting there. 

Magoroku awkwardly glanced at her, being confused but following her sways as he only watched with lingering navy blue eyes. She’ll like to offer him something.

“Take this.” 

He glanced down at the item and cocked a brow. “What’s this?”

“A Dark Core.” She spoke to him in a delightful yet malicious manner. She could sense his confusion. Her voice was all too well known. “I want you to have it.”

Magoroku never expected to see her handing the Dark Core away to this guy. 

Kyoya-sama… Of course, it was related to the CEO! The leader who had all of the power in who gets one or should get one in the first place. She couldn’t give out free Dark Cores, let alone a real one and not some double to some stranger.

“It’s best if you were to have it.”

He was hesitant for a moment as the feeling in his pit developed a wave of power as if it was calling him. She noticed his temptation, everyone who’d ever faced it had that power itself.

“If you use it, everything will be as you wish but be warned. There is a risk involved. But that’s true of most things worth having.”

It was a strange feeling, almost as if he needed that. No! He needed it! The dark power he craved! 

“Okay, I’ll trust you, pitiful human.”

Roughly taking it from her hand and bringing it up to stare at the new item he had. A glisten of broken purple glisten in his eyes, she noted the shining notion the Dark Core was fond of him.

The dark core was unlike the Core Cases he saw before. This one was colored with a mixture of solid light and dark gray. The light gray appeared to be the bones. A purplish kind of jew in the middle, a deepish coloring that had made it almost as if you were staring into something else.

“Stars,” She spoke once more, lifting her head to the side staring at it, “Guide me.” 

After all her orb appeared as she glanced into the orb without question. Her icy glance peering at the screen, carefully viewing the display in front of her. 

“We will ask the person who last engaged in the fight with the card, Mikado Gao, as soon as possible.”

Magoroku agreed, _‘He fought Tenbu yesterday at the sky tower. So the most sensible thing to do is to ask him. This shouldn’t be difficult! I’ll breeze this quickly!’_

And they kept those words in mind.

“Good, now don’t make me wait!” This guy was really kicking them out here, wasn't he? “Leave at once!”

“Yes, sir!”

 **—**

A fresh day rolled around as Sophia entered the school for today. 

“Sophia! How are you?”

He greeted her once more, she turned her head to the side. She doesn’t respond to him. 

They were strolling near one another towards the school. As he lets a fresh of air leave his lips, a relaxing day so far still has a strange gut feeling swelling inside of his chest. Right beside him, a step behind was a girl. Dawning all blue and white, of all different shades that blended well with the rest of her features. As the creases of her dress sway with the swings. 

“So, do you need a tour around the school to refresh your memory? Or do you remember the locations of everything?” 

As student council president, taking a transfer student on a tour was all too normal for him to do. He didn’t mind taking tours around the campus as they were actually enjoyable. However, he despise training new people. But Sophia never needed training in the first place, she came here one day and knew how to handle everything. And even knew how to deal with him as well. As if she was trained to do it beforehand.

She wasn’t gone for that long. True. Yet it felt like forever since Disaster happened, failing and breaking after the Gaen Cup was over and Kyoya lost to Mikado Gao. When it was only a few months beforehand. 

“There’s no need for that, Shido.” Her voice was stern while her expression was as indifferent as always. Her only concern was making sure they knew where the card was and report back to Ikauzchi. “Let’s focus on back our mission to find the Tenbu card.”

“Right!”

It was a good afternoon. His eyes flicked as his features brightened, “Since classes aren’t in session right now, that Mikado boy should be out of class right about now.” 

“He should be alone right now.”

“I think I know where he might be! Follow me, Sophia! Hurry!”

She didn’t respond to him, only peering in front of her with that same devoid expression. He didn’t need to be praised for knowing that information but the lucky chance Mikado Gao must’ve got the card. One she always had imprinted on her features. 

Their eyes caught glimpse of the boy in question, the target of his amusement. With arms behind his back, he strolled up to them. Eyes caught notice of the familiar boy walking in circles. 

“Oh? What’s this, what’s this?” He halted a few steps. “Buddy Police Youth trainee, Mikado Gao.” 

Before they were able to speak, he raised one of his arms he had resting behind his back. He closed his eyes as his gloved hand gestured towards the girl. His lips still arched to a smirk, proudly. _But I’m sure you recognize her._

“Let me introduce you once more to our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov!” 

She shut her eyes and nodded, “Da.” 

Their sights set on something important, their mission of finding Mikado Gao and asking about that Tenbu card. 

The small Dragon World monster stepped forward as the sound filled their eyes, “What the heck do you guys want with us!?” Along with a familiar raspy and harsh tone.

They came in peace, he’ll assure them. Magoroku still kept his cool and calm nature, so brilliant and brimming self-assurance. He had his eyes closed and shrugged. at the small dragon.

“There’s something I want to ask you, as Student Council President.” His eyes fluttered open to gaze back at the boy. Yes, he was using his title as always to gain some intel. It was perfect to get what they needed and in time, as well. His excuses of being the student council president to Aibo Academy always seemed perfect from his point of view. 

“That monster you fought at the sky tower, Tenbu or whatever.” 

His navy eyes carefully watched as the redhead hummed in surprise, parting his lips. Magoroku instantly knew that the male knew what his expression was implying. 

Now, is the perfect time to ask him. “Where is he now?”

Gao stood there in his shocked gaze, finding himself unable to talk. That was the one question he wasn’t expecting them to ask. He was dumbfounded but also jarred. 

Just why did they want to know this? His small dragon from Dragon World, Drum only grew more ferocious as the moments passed. 

Drum had every right to be annoyed and suspicious of them. They weren’t good people to place it lightly. He knew that. They were people who did awful things, heck the white-haired Ice Queen was keeping Tasuku away from Gao and nearly murdered them by teleporting them about seven hundred meters high in the sky to fall to their death! 

Drum eyes met with the girl in question. Her expression doesn’t change. Sophia didn’t bother to respond. She wasn’t one for words except when she was obliged to speak.

She allowed Magoroku to control the talking point like he always did in the past. Not caring as long as they got the proper information they needed. Only choosing to speak when she had to or wanted, not because of no reason. While she kept her emotionless expression written on her features, refusing to leave her.

“Why are you asking such a thing?!”

Magoroku was becoming increasingly irritated by this dragon. Who did he think he was?! Questioning him, the great Shido Magoroku, like that?! e wasn’t fond of this. He craved answers not to deal with this disgusting attitude from a Dragon who knew nothing! He was sure that this was wasting their time. 

He narrowed his eyes as he leaned forward. He brought his finger up. By this time, the frustration he was feeling was written on his features.

“Because that person said…”

“Shido!” Her loud and stern tone echoed loudly as she shouted sternly at him. 

She acted swiftly as she brought her heel up. _He’s going to ruin the plan._ Thick icy sky-blue eyes layered with a cold intense glare of annoyance as she glanced at him. And with every drop of muscle and power, she harshly went for his black boot. With a hard swing, she pressed down on his leg. She twisted her metal heel into his boot as deep as it could possibly go.

He couldn’t help but let out a painful gasp and yelp. He felt a piercing pain coming from his foot. It was tortuously painful. It felt painfully deep within his foot. He winced.

She did it to stop him from doing something as dumb as to reveal their plans. She couldn’t allow them to secrets to reveal, especially not now. When she felt it was enough, she halted. She hastily extracted her heel from his black boot while her frame straightened to glance back at the two. Her expression dropped to what it was before, impassive. 

He took hold of his leg as he repeatedly jumped up and down, “Why me? Why me? Why me?” Like a broken recorder player. As his cheeks flustered with strikes of red.

She ignored his whining and whimpering.

“Any Buddyfighter would want to know.” She knew any true Buddyfighter would be very interested. 

“I don’t know if she’s telling the truth or not.”

That was to be expected. Her mysterious nature made it difficult for most to understand her thoughts. Her stoic nature made it merely impossible to tell what she was really thinking. She wouldn’t let her emotions been seen by them, or most, if not, anyone. 

His buddy monster was still lingered by their actions, knowing fully what the white-haired had done to them in the past, for example, working alongside a group of villains seemingly months ago while also using her power to send him and Gao almost five hundred meters up to the sky without owning a buddy skill. 

Were they good or were they bad? Why did they need to know? Or better yet, why would they even care? Her expression was void of any notable expressions for the small dragon world monster to code right? 

She could be lying and it was hard to tell with her tone and devoid expression.

“Aw, it’s fine,” Gao did his best to reassure his buddy monster, Drum. He turned to gaze at the two.

“As for grandpa Tenbu,” He pointed at himself, “I’ve got him.”

By this time, Magoroku’s pain slowly faded away as he brought his foot down to the floor.

That’s great. All that they wanted to know. Their expressions maliciously shifted, as a shadow appeared underneath their eyes as they glared coldly at Mikado Gao. They both had similar thoughts of darkness.

Magoroku was the first to snap out of his malicious state. He closed his eyes and brought up his hand.

The vice also closed her eyes. 

He plastered a fake smile and friendly manner. Fake mirth. “In that case, good luck!” _Enjoy the rest of your day, guys._

And with those five spoken words, he took his leave. He turned around. Wordlessly, Sophia swiftly followed suit, as she followed him closely from behind. They left the area.

He kept his hands behind his back as he wandered near the sidewalks of the school. A place that no one was around at. Sophia silently followed him. He stared out in front of him, being lost within his thoughts.

“I never expected Mikado Gao to have him…” He started, breaking the mere silence between them, voicing out his thoughts out loud, “I guess it’s true that it’s hard to spot what is right under your nose.”

And in that case, if Mikado Gao was telling the truth, it’s gonna make things more difficult. He knew that.

The female ignored his words as he felt a flash of emotion course in her body. As if someone was calling their presence, part of the dark core. He could hear his voice calling out to them.

 _He wants us._

“Shido.” 

_Wait._

He stopped walking as her voice would grab his attention. He felt sweat pouring down his cheeks as he turned around to gaze at her. An unsure expression flashed her.

“What is it?”

A few questions began floating within his mind once more, beginning to wonder if she had a plan. She have a plan? Maybe she needed something important? An uncomfortable expression is written on his features recalling what she had done to him beforehand. He began to feel quite uneasy.

She took a few steps forward before pulling out her glowing golden card. She raised it towards her chest area. Scrutinizing strictly at the male, her expression firm and stern but was shockingly dull and hushed...

“He’s calling.”

He tensed in confusion, “Huh?”

He stared in confusion as a familiar black and orange color surrounding them, not long after that he teleported back into a familiar place, mid up in the air. 

Before he knew it, he lost his footing on the ground. His navy eyes dilated at his lack of footing. He noticed that he was near the large barking of water. He yelped loudly as involuntarily sank down into it. He felt the splash of water drown in his skin. His eyes closed. He muttered within the water. With a large gasped of air, he pulled his body up from the pond, with his eyes closed. He felt the large cold wet hitting his body as it finally made contact with the air. His eyes tightly sealed together, furrowing his brows seemingly hoping the water would dry. He brought one of his hands up.

She disembarked softly on the rocks, swiftly falling without any effort. While she heard a loud splash of water next to her along with a loud yelping noise in return. 

“Warn me before you teleport us!”

Sophia spoke nothing, simply walking away, letting their voices drown out from her ranging.

A sudden sound of a large gust of wind filling his ears as his buddy teleporting out of his card closely near he was. 

“Gesha-Gesha~!” His slim purple eyes studied the male who stood in the water. “You look pathetic, geh, Magoroku!” Gallows caricatured.

Magoroku leaned forward and cupped his arms close towards his chest. “Gallows, shut up!” His eyes trailed to meet Sophia’s back as she was walking away from him. He pushed himself up and reached out his hand. “Oh, Sophia! Wait for me!”

Gallows shifting, hearing his sways simply floating away from him, ignoring his calls.

“Come on!” 

He shouted helplessly before, letting a deep and annoyed sigh excuse his lips, he brushed himself off, initiating sure he was dehydrated before, rashly sprinting towards the area while making sure he didn’t fall on the rocks. He didn’t like being here alone. 

Sophia made her stoic throughout the mountain land, ignoring everything else to meet the person who asked them with the mission in the first place. Icy stoic eyes met his bulky frame from above, her features were still stoic. Gallows was closely following from behind, trailing her closely. 

“Where is he?!” He asked, eyes glaring at her, “Where’s the Tenbu card?”

“The Tenbu card is with Mikado Gao. He told us himself that he has the card.”

“Good.” He was pleased but even he could tell something was missing. “Where’s the other one, you had a boy with you, didn’t you?”

“You mean, Shido?” She asked but it was clear who he was talking about with her, “He’s coming.”

“He better come soon,” He groaned before turning around and digging into the chicken wing he already had in his hands. And thus, they both waited there.

As he recapitulated, he took note that the male they saw earlier was sitting high on the rock, munching down on the food, a chicken wing, eating the very last bite of it. He heard their calls, taking the last bite of the meat remaining on the large white coded bone; veering his frame around as he lifted his arm, wiping his lips. The end of his lips curved to an easily careless smirk, “So you found out where Tenbu is hiding out.”

Magoroku ran towards the large rock. He halted his running once he was there, staring up at the male in pure confusion. Yes! Mikado Gao has him! So he says. But how did he already now this? 

“H-How do you know that…!” Wait a second! If he knows than that means… Magoroku swerved his head to glance at Sophia and Gallows from the rock. “Don’t tell me that…!”

Sophia turned to face him, as they locked eyes. As if she knew what was about to say, he doesn’t need to finish his sentence as she already knew what he was saying. “That’s right. I told him.”

“You didn’t notice, geh?”

Sophia! Yes, it must be her! Or how else would he know!? 

_‘No, Gallows. I didn’t notice because you and Sophia ran off without me’_ **** Magoroku narrowed his eyes. He didn’t noticed that before. _Why is it that I’m always the last to know what they’re up to anyway?_

“The time has come for you three to work with me.”

He said just as promised, they were worthy associates for him! 

“Huh?” His words took him off his guard. Work for him? **_Did he just say work with him!?_ **

He was going to work with someone else!? With Gallows and Sophia!? He supposed he didn’t have much of a choice. 

His lips parted from shock as the tips of brows raised from along the edges, “Huh?” 

He veered his head back to face the male, starting a bucky male up on the rocks.

“Use this!” Ikauzchi-sama threw the card into the air, “Awaken!” The card started to glow before a rather large purple symbol appeared in mid-air as the male started yelling, **_“Power of Darkness! Power of fiends! Power of the Hundred Demons!”_ **

A gust of wind formed into an unfamiliar monster, four large ghostly hands coming from the utter layers of his body, different times of green and blue in coloring, holding different kinds of weapons. A bat almost like a layer coloring his chest with bright teal tripping along with the outer layers of coding. Thick curving hours from the sides of his head. Actually looking moderately attractive despite its disturbing scenery the male solely picketed in the celibate collision. 

“Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!” His sound moved raspy, unrolling his blood cox eyes, five of them also like a spider of some sort before smoke started to pour out from his lips. This whole character reminded the tan-haired as if he was some sort of large spider in a fashion, “What’s mine yours is mine! What’s mine is also…” He paused, “You know the rest.”

 _Yes, if you say so._ Magoroku raised a brow. A mixed expression of confusion and quailed, “Y-Yes! I do.” 

“A Hundred demons can also take control of anyone it seems fit, beneficial for stealing the food I crave for,” He hastily added that amount of information, “Now go!” He loudly ordered the rest of them, “Go get Tenbu!”

Sophia hardly drowsed, placing her hand from under her jacket, pulling out her glowing buddyfight card once more, “Da.” Formulating a teleportation portal once more as she reaped the card from the air. Gallows bothered to follow inside the teleportation, 

The tan-haired awkwardly watched their rather mysterious adjustment from afar, deliberating if the two had a disposition or something like that, it seems that way to his views. But he was the one in charge. He’ll have a meaningful talk with those two later.

“No! You, wait!”

Magoroku felt his whole body tensed at his harsh words, he sheepishly altered his frame deciding, ungainly pointing at himself, “Who!? Me!?” 

The male making his way towards him with a rather stern expression written on his features before shifting to a mocking expression, “Who else is here?”

“Um… only me…!”

“Yes, now listen, Shido, or whatever your name is. It’s important.”

He explained before pulling something out of his pockets, handing it to the male mere inches in front of him. 

His navy eyes traveled down to see him holding a black object Magoroku gazed down at in mere confusion. “Oh? What’s this?”

It was a dragon but almost looks kinda like a skull of one. But instead of being white, it was abstruse black in color. He noted. His navy eyes slightly widened from his sudden shock.

“A darkness Barrier,” He emphasized, handing the male the tool, “Use it to buddyfight opponents for the Omni Lord!”

“Yes, sir! Thank you, I shall use it!” Magoroku clumsily nodded before exercising the item and storing it within his pockets.

“Snatch Tenbu from Mikado Gao’s hands!” His eyes dilated, his hand shivering uncontrollably as it was constructed in the air. His voice shaking and filled with longing and thirst, “I just can’t get that wonderful flavor out of my mind! I want to eat it again!” Shutting his eyes tightly and cupping his fists, digging his white claws tightly around the fabric palms of his hands, his amplification rising with concupiscence, it resembles, for the board and card. It was obvious to the trio that he coveted some sort of meat, “Right this moment!”

Magoroku jumped out of the portal hastily, dropping down to his office, finding Sophia and Gallows were already there. Waiting for them in the office. Both glaring at him as he made his way past the portal. 

“What took you so long, geh?”

Magoroku swung his head at that, “He had something he wanted to give me… b-but that’s not important right now!” He dismissed the two, “Right now, we need to form a plan on how to steal that card!”

“I think it would be best,” She spoke as she held the card within her grasp, “If Gallows here found a person to possess." Clearly one of them did it, it wouldn’t end well. Rumors would start not that she cares but it could cause large problems in the future for all of them.

“Gesha-Gesha!” The monstered seemed pleased with this slightly dancing like a happy little Darkness Dragon World monster that he was, “Time for me use my shadow ability, Geh!”

“Hey! You better not use my shadow again, Gallows!” Magoroku annoyingly shouted, pointing a finger at his body, “You know how much I hate it when you do that!”

“Gesha-Sha, you complain too much, geh, Magoroku.”

Magoroku pouted before ignoring him. He seemed doubtful, narrowing his eyes while protesting and questioning this, “Are you really going to hand him that card, Sophia!?” Sophia didn’t respond instead she converged on the plans. He heaved a brow at the girl’s choices, “Who knows what he might do!” 

Magoroku pouted before ignoring him. He seemed doubtful, narrowing his eyes while protesting and questioning this, “Are you really going to hand him that card, Sophia!?” Sophia didn’t respond instead she converged on the plans. He heaved a brow at the girl’s choices, “Who knows what he might do!” 

“There’s no need to worry.” Stoically taking the card, having it between her fingertips, “Gallows.” She calls and he seemingly listens. Closing her eyes as she allows him to take the card using his powers. Laughing with his bones is thrilled to take this charge. Creeping on the floor, melting into the floor shadows while singing something the two didn’t pay any mind to. Keeping in the shadows so no one would noise.

Magoroku was still doubtful but listened, hopefully, Gallows wouldn’t cause any trouble or be discovered. Sophia already called on her blue orb, peering at it, watching the monster closely with her powers. Watching him dance around and process the monsters. 

The plants fell and turned to ice. 

His eyes widened as the monster followed the orders without causing any problems.

Following the shadows of the two humans, he made his way back to them without much fail. And she let go of the orb. 

“So what now, geh?”

“We wait.”

Sophia then entered, “What happened to the Hundred Demon’s card?”

“Geh, it flew away…”

“What!? So it’s not on school grounds anymore!?” He panics at the notion, “Oh, no! Hurry! We have to go look for it right away!"

Spontaneously Magoroku dashed inside the portal without any second thought; leaping in with Sophia and Gallows following strictly dilatory him before the entrance made it the other side, reopening and their feet landing on the building. Going straight for the railings as he grasps on it with his gloved hands. As their body turns to gaze up at the clear blue sky

He narrowed his eyes at this contemporary currency the monster was in, scrutinizing the frame without the picture instead. 

That greedy hundred demon monster managed to get caught high in the air, trying to rip it. Pronouncing the monster’s leg being cut between the strings of the buddy police. 

“This is a bad situation.” So much for being discreet. The girl’s voice rang through his ears as she commented with an impassive expression.

Gallows directs to glance at his buddy from the other end, “What do you want to do, geh? Magoroku?” 

Sophia also turned his gaze to study Magoroku, her expression being void of much of anything else. But she was looking to him for answers and duty. He wasn’t going to let them down! Surely, he has something. Right?

Wait.

He has it.

 _I think I have something that can help. Ikazuchi-sama gave this before we left. The Black Skull._

That’s right! He was adequately in administration here, they let him call the projectiles! He knew exactly what to do! Recalling his previous talk with their brand new master. He shifted his figure to talk a small glance at him…

“I’ve received something from Master Ikazuchi just for an occasion!” 

He utilized his frame back, lowering his eyes back down to his shirt, elevating his hands up to his pockets. He pull out the item.

The raven-colored item was that of a dragon skull. “This Black Skull!” 

His lips curved to a smirk, “Darkness Barrier, activate!”

He threw the said Black Skull high into the air. As it enshroud and confused.

The three patrolled as a mini-sized hydra abruptly popped up, flying around what seems to be a large ball with a mixture of purple and black, as it was swirling around the ball, growing bigger until the dragon swiftly flew below, leaving the ball to burst out adhesive lines of concealment before they were inundated by the blackness. He flinched by allowing the heavy winds to take his body, closing his eyes before re-opening them, finding he was in some sort of buddy-like area, filled with a large rock almost like the desk in front him, possibly a screen or keypad, he appropriated. With three large purplish almost coded pinkish orbs in front of them.

 _“So, uh, where, are we, Gao-chan?”_

 _“We don’t know either!”_

They were all teleported, being nearby. Caught in their wed, evil wedding they had the strings too!

He watched all the two humans speak from their cameras as Gallows was preeminent to respond, “A real weird one has wandered in.”

 _Take it away, Magoroku. It’s your show._

The tan-haired ignored his buddy and proudly cupped his fist with pride, “In any case! Let’s fight him within this Darkness Barrier, and take Tenbu away from him!” 

His plans were simple. _We have to fight Gao here in this Darkness barrier, and take Tenbu away from him._

Okay, and who’s going to challenge him? Sophia merely stared at him. “And who’s going to be the fighter?”

He felt his body tensed. _Oh? Well, uh…_ She’s right! Who was going to be the one fighting Mikado Gao for it. He didn’t think of that before. His eyes ghosting before he diverted his enclosure. His knuckles tensing, “Oh! Um…” He brought his arm up to his chin and turned his frame to face her. His lips and brows seemingly glowering towards her, a petty glance. 

He wasn’t so certain, he didn’t plan enough ahead, did he? Appeared that way. She seemed to notice his stuttering and lack of response, understanding that he simply wasn’t going to give him the correct answer she wanted, instantly responding to him before he kept dwelling further. _For now, I think it’s best for you two to fight with Cocytus Greed as your Buddy._ She was quick to form a easy plan. It’s for the best that he took over with the Demon’s monster as his Buddy. She knew what had to be done.

“For the time being, you two should fight,” She lowered her frame. She closed her eyes as she took her familiar glowing card out from under her jacket once more. She brought near her chest as if she was praying in some way, “with the Hundred Demon monster as your buddy.” 

With sheer order and pure haughtiness with her expression, re-opening her eyes, throwing her hand with the card out, shouting loudly, “Death Ruler Gallows,” Her card began to glow further as her bright blue eyes peered down at it, “I order you to possess Shido!”

Magoroku placed his gloved hands on the side of his head as his eyes swelled with wreck; abruptly sensing an ominous tingling throughout his material. His thoughts spin, feeling a slight burning sensation rushing to his cheeks as small streaks of pure bright red framed. His frame glowing, sweat pouring down his cheeks, feeling the water dripping…

“W-wait a second!” He was hearing her correctly? Gallows possessing him!? Can she even do that!? What is happening!?

“Gesha Gesha! Don’t try to fight it!” 

His buddy hastily went flew towards him as his body bunglingly staggered back and forth, howling in the method, his cheeks now stinging, stuffy as ardor as he couldn’t do anything against what’s transpiring. Was all he spoke before they nearly felt backward and he observed himself incompetently constructed again, the perception adequately departed from him. He didn’t feel weird but something was… off… 

He felt something strange… oddly peculiar. 

He stared down at his arm, which was lifted. He wasn’t donning his usual get-up of white and green genuine military-issued uniform. Instead, it was replaced with purple and gold. Wait a second! 

His outfit was purply in disguise, with copper-like coloring along the trippings and inside the open ruffling of his shirt. A bunch of bubbling purple as the foundation for his gloves along with the same copper coloring for the fingers, lines. Almost reminded him of bones. He peered in absolute miscalculation with this deployment. 

Where is Gallows?!

“H-Huh!?” His eyes dilated once more, placing his glove on the side of his head in pure dread, “Ah!?” He shouted his heart was now fully racing, feeling the pulse of his heart pounding within his ears with pure dread. 

**_WAS HE REALLY WEARING GALLOWS?!?!_ **

“S-Sophia? What did you do!? Where’s Gallows!?” 

Not that he cared about his Buddy anyway but...

“I will explain later.” Her tone filled with annoyance, “Just go on the stage and face him in the buddyfight so we can take Tenbu.”

Was she really going to explain this?

He shook his thoughts, “R-Right! O-Of course!” He nodded, deciding it was for the better to follow her wishes, “I’ll wipe the floor with that sixth grader! He’s no match for me.”

 _I’ll breeze over that Mikado boy, he’s no match for me._

He placed his hands on his palm, as he made his footing on the Buddy pit’s elevator, calling out the Hundred Demon’s card just so he could be right by his side once more.

“Hahahahahahaha!” Laughing uproariously and contemptuously as he was being raised to the buddy stage. _If you want to see the light of day again you’ll have to defeat me!_ He felt the platform click, telling him that he was fully on the fighting stage as he began to explain his points, “If you want to get out of here, you’ll have to defeat me first!”

"What did you say?!”

The male in question took a mere step forward, not paying attention to his buddy's words, "Just who are you?!”

"Huh?" He lowered his body and instantly tensed, the male he was about to face off in the battle was unquestionably correct. He needed a name but he couldn't use Magoroku Shido. That would blow his whole cover! "I, I'm… This is…"

He really should’ve prepared a name, too! He highly doubted he could use his real name after this! That would be an awful idea for him, wouldn’t it!?

 _'Oh, I’m not nobody! Uh, what’s my name?! Come on, brain! I know I can think of the greatest name in history! Like I always do! Think of something! Anything!'_

The female placed her hands on the control panels within the buddy pit, staring directly at the male dressed up as his buddy. Her eyebrows arched with annoyance, knowing fully well that he couldn't think of anything on his own. Such a dense boy, one she had to deal with regardless of actions. Turning on the orb, ordering him with a strict tone, still being by his side and watching him inside the buddy pit.

Just relax. She needed him to relax. She came up with a simple name. Death Ruler Gallows and Shido Magoroku. Those two names combine. Tell him your name is Death Shido.

"Call yourself Death Shido." 

His eyes gazed almost confusingly at her through the small orb-like shape coming from the side, "I understand." 

Was all he spoke to her, finding it was possibly not the best time to complain while thinking of nicknames. He thought about that name for a moment. _Hey, that’s actually pretty good._ He smiled as he trailed back towards his opponent. He got it. After all, he believed it was a decent name, not that bad. In fact, he likes that name despite it being a combo with Gallow’s and his names, it was good!

She wasn't the greatest at names he consulted but her name was better than him not having any ideas at all so he took that. Turning away, letting his large smirk appear on his features. The female took this and turned off the orb, having it fly away from him. He understood what had to be done, no further explanation was needed here.

 _I am known as Death Shido. I’m the greatest Buddyfighter in the history of the world! And when I win, I’m taking that Fifth Omni Dragon Lord card from your deck._

He took the end of the red viscous cloak, cupping the folds and discharging the cloth off to his side. His frame coverings with sheer confectionery, spreading his arms out wide. 

"My name is Death Shido! I am history's greatest Buddyfighter!" Lowering one of his hands, shifting the other towards the finger, curling the rest of his fingers inward only leaving his index finger exposed for all to see, pointing it at the fighter on the other pit stage, "If I win, I'm taking the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu card you have!"

“Grandpa Tenbu?” 

“He’s after the old man?” Drum questioned.

Death Shido ignored their puzzling questions, hauling out his core cast with Hundred Demon’s deck already placed inside. It was time to finally fight!

“Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards, "Hundred Ancient!" 

The male with blue and red colored hair muttered something from his side of the stands that he could have careless about his words. He didn't care, Magoroku Shido's, or well now, Death Shido's thoughts were based on winning the match and taking Tenbu away from them. And only them. The rest could go burn. The male angrily and determinedly Luminized his deck, they were both ready, no, more than just being simply really for this match. 

“Burning like an inferno! Limitless fighting spirit! Luminize! Crimson Dragon Fist!”

The girl with bright pink hair swung her arms in the air as she shouted, "Buddyfight!" 

"Raise the flag!" The two fighters simultaneously shouted.

"Dragon World!" 

"Ancient World!" 

**【Mikado Gao’s life: 10】**

 **【Death Shido’s life: 10】**

The two opening their flags, they called their moves. The male dressed in purple didn't care who went first so he didn't seem to mind this much at all. He was going to win this.

The female in the small spacecraft, gestured towards the Mighty Sun Fighter, "The first move goes to Mikado Gao!" 

“Charge and draw!” Gao's first was to charge and draw, before calling a monster to the center spot on the fighting, “I call to the center, Crimson Battler, Extreme Blow Dragon!” 

A monster appeared in his center position. A red dragon dressed with golden armor. He watched from his corner as it showed up.

“Hey! Attack Death Shido!”

"I supposed it can't be helped." _This is the part I hate._ He sucked in his breath and brought his up to cover himself, shielding himself from the attack. 

The monster rushed towards him with a fist in the air. “I’m gonna slug you!” A punch made of burning fire smacked him instantly.

"Hey!" 

【Death Shido’s life: 10→7】

The clicks of his life point plummeting to seven away from the original ten he started with at the beginning of the match. 

**_"The Move End."_ **

"No way I'm going to let you beat me~!" 

**_“Your move.”_ **

“Now it’s Death Shido’s turn to counter-attack!”

He had regained his composer rather hastily making his move. “Draw! Charge and draw!”

He gazed down at his hands. He grabbed one from his hands. “I call Demonic Fairy Dragon, Sorciere to the right position! I call Island of the Origin, Little Land Mu to the left! I call Blade Dragon Emperor, Vorpal Spatar to the center!” He pointed his hand towards the center, “Now, go and attack that Crimson Battler, Extreme Blow Dragon in the center!”

“Demonic Fairy Dragon, Sorciere! Blade Dragon Emperor, Vorpal Spatar! Island of the Origin, Little Land Mu! He’s called these three monsters all at once, and destroyed Extreme Blow!”

【Mikado Gao’s life: 10→4】

For every point, he squandered he felt like he was one sequence from swiping the card incessantly from the male.

 _That’ll do for a quick warm-up._

His turn was over.

 **_"The Move End."_ **

**_“Your move.”_ **

“Draw! Charge and draw!” It was Gao’s turn next. “I call to the left! Break Shoulder Dragon!” Next, he grabbed his Buddy card, “My partner! I Buddy Call to the right! Crimson Battler, Drum Bunker Dragon!”

【Mikado Gao’s life: 4→5】

“Thanks to Buddy Gift, Gao regains 1 life!”

His expression was semi-serious, glaring down at his underling, studying his moves far too much to understand that the Sun Fighter was a more upfront fighter. His defense skills need more heeded. 

"No matter how many high-critical monsters you line up, your low defense will be your downfall!" 

Death Shido knew it doesn’t matter how many monsters he lineup that are top-heavy and critical with the defense as low as his, Mikado Gao don’t stand a chance.

Gao didn't listen to Death Shido. He still had his moves and was playing them regardless of what this fighter only wanted to take his card away to the side. 

“I equip! Crimson Fist, Dragoblaze!” An item that was a golden fist formed on his hand. “Drum! Attack the Vorpal Sparter in the center!”

"Here I come! Death Shido!" 

_I’m not just gonna stand here and do nothing!_ He didn't think so! No, he wouldn't let him come near him. Maliciously, he was quick to reach as he raised a card from the stack of his hands hastily. "I cast! Dragon Flame Cascade!" 

Watching all his monsters get easily destroyed but one came back. The annoying one. He began to panic, instantly taking notice that the angered orange dragon. He had no idea! 

"I didn't know he could survive that!"

Drum attacked through his center. "Penetrate!" 

_You’re kidding me!_ His panic only increased at those words, "Penetrate?" He repeated before he was hit once more, feeling the sharp and harmful blow. 

【Death Shido’s life: 7→5】

"Why me?!”

His life points down to a worthless four. He hated that. 

“And I have my attack left!” Gao was going to attack next. He wouldn't allow that. Gazing at the few cards sweeping within his pile of hand cards.

"I won't let you whittle away at my life points any further!" He angrily shouted at the male who was drawing closer towards him, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" 

He blew Gao away with a loud shout in his path.

“He’s blocked Gao’s attack with a counterspell, Dragon Prudent!”

 **_“The Move End.”_ **

It was his turn once more, performing all of the normal draws and charge and draws. Next, he cast "Dragon Emperor Legend!" Allowing himself to increase his life points, gauge, and hand cards. Though he wasn't finished just yet, "I buddy called! To the center! Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!" 

【Death Shido’s life: 5→6】

Cocytus Greed activated his special abilities, taking one of his opponent’s gauge and adding it to his own set of the ever-growing gauge. It left Gao in shock.

"I'll be taking that!" He smirked smugly as his expression was malicious. And pure greed, "And this is how I'm going to use my increased gauge! Heh!” He hummed as his smirk only grew wider as he spoke. 

_Like candy from a baby. Don’t cry. Now witness how my recent boost in gauge will be spent._

Enjoying his efforts however he was far from over, "I activate Cocytus Greed's ability!" 

His three gauge as it all was lowering now by this call.

"Absolute Gale!"

 _All I’ll have to do is pay 3 gauge and Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed can destroy one card on my opponent's playing field._ He peered down at the fighter and his stance was tall and proud, "Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed can destroy one card on the opponent's playing field if I pay 3 gauge.” 

As he talked, He lifted one of his hands, gesturing out a mere three in response before going back to his index fingers, letting the rest easily curved into his palms. Before making a thumbs-up motion and turning it upside down to a mocking thumbs down.

The monster shouted with pain as it was destroyed on the field. 

“Drum!”

Magoroku was so excited to watch that annoying monster go. Considering it as mere painful payback. He lifted his arm and placed it on his head while the fingers spread. 

"This is no time to be worrying about your buddy!"

“Sorciec and Little Land Mu attack!” Paruko noted.

【Mikado Gao’s life: 5→2】

So close he could taste it! He pointed his hand at the fighter while he proudly smiled. 

"Cocytus Greed! Finish him!" 

Gao managed to block the attack with a shield in his hand.

 **_“The Move End.”_ **

Death Shido placed his hands down to his waist while being rather pleased with recent events, "I've got a monster in the center area, and six life. This'll be an easy win!" He lifted his hand as his thumb proudly pointed at himself, he gestured. 

_I’m in pretty good shape! With a monster in the center and 6 life points. Easy Peasy Lemon Squeezy!_

"I don't know about that. This right's just getting started!" 

He watched as he called the Tenbu card. Leaning toward Death Shido side almost mockingly, "My ability! When I enter the field…" 

He was faced with the rather LARGE monster out in front of him. Magoroku's lips were parted from shock refusing to close. His navy eyes, from under His tan-colored mask raised a brow in puzzlement. His expression was along the lines of hysteria. He was anticipating some tremendous monstrosity but he was enormously further consequential in the physique. 

"All of your monsters are destroyed!" 

He elevated his hand as he gazed in shock and panic, "Wh-What!?" 

He listened as his monster was slaughtered on the battlefield and his buddy weakly snacking incessantly at his life points. 

“Your life… is mine as well!”

He placed his hands behind his head on the back of his helmet. He closed his eyes. A sickish purple. He complained. "Don't take my life points down with you!" 

Thanks to the life link. _That’s one of the things I hate about the ancient world._

【Death Shido’s life: 6→5】

Gao was going to strike next. He despised when his life points diminished, such a blemish on his composition He wouldn’t permit that. No! Not a coincidence. Favorably he had numerous shield cards excellently dwelling inside his hand cards, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" He sweeps the dragon away, narrowing his eyes scanning more disgruntling than anything else, "Don't underestimate me!" 

Not long the sun fighter came throwing his fist towards him, "Crimson Fist!" He punched the male harshly as he felt the blow, hearing that raspy voice shouting within his ears, "Dragonblaze!" 

【Death Shido’s life: 5→2】

 _Why did I let Sophia talk me into this in the first place?!_

He felt the impact from the first as he was hit with the item, harshly. 

Magoroku grasped and yelped in the pain he was receiving as his eyes were tightly closed. Clutching his teeth tightly together. Once the attack was done, Magoroku opened his eyes to face the fighter in front of him. He elevated his hand towards his features once more, utilizing his body strength to stare at the other male in front of him.

"B-But," he snorted, attempting to recapture his unforeseen destruction of inspiration, "my opponent's is over already!" 

_But I thought your turn was already over! What am I missing?_

"Not yet!" 

"Huh!?" He brought his eyes down as his lips grew wider and his eyes did as well. Sweat began to pour down his cheeks.

Not yet?! What was Gao talking about!? He was sure this match was already over, conventionally!? It wasn't completely over… no… he was sure he was about to win… 

“I cast! Dragonic Charge!” 

"If he's increasing his gauge now, that means…!" 

He doesn’t finish his thought, neither did he bother, too. His mind, his thoughts… racing with unwanted possibilities… 

"Final phase!" 

His doubts were confirmed.

 _Don’t say that… Why are you saying that…?_

He began to get distraught. 

His eyes began smaller than before, sweat pouring down his face. As his expression shifted to pure panic. His heart pounding heavily within his chest… ducking slightly as his navy eyes dilated in panic, dread, horror, terror… all of the above.

"Don't tell me… Don't tell me that…!"

He watched as the large hand was vastly falling towards him!

"Why me!" 

【Death Shido’s life: 2→0】

 **_“Winner, Mikado Gao.”_ **

He was hit with a large impact. Nearly dropping to his knees. His body giving up. He felt weak but he found himself unable to fight anymore. His vision blurred and not long he began to slowly drift off to sleep. Maybe the rest wasn't so bad… yeah… that sounds pleasing enough for him...

Sophia observed from the buddy pit as the match terminated. They lost. Her partner of crime was rendered paralyzed from the irrevocable strike. Knowing it was going to take some time for him to recover once more. 

They were near one of the rooftops. Magoroku was on the floor and already passed out from the final blow.

"Oh."

The sound of the buddy came to her ears turning her head to the side. Viewing the conservation that Gao and Drum were currently having. Her expression is devoid of anything. They had the stolen decks and the Hundred Damon's card wasn't… the card was in his hands now and 

"Now that you mentioned it…"

She had enough of this. She was done with this, far from already finished. She turned her head back to find that Death Shido was still in the uniform and fused with his buddy, Gallows. His body stiffly lounging on the platform, his legs slightly hunched up to the sides as his arms were tucked underneath his face, holding them up like a pure pillow. It was clear to Sophia that he was beyond fatigued to get up himself and she wasn’t about to wake him up and get discovered on the rooftops because he couldn’t keep his mouth sealed. It would be the waste of her time and their master was calling them. Boosting him up near the mid-section as she created her portal, exploring inside of it. Once they made it to the other side, she haphazardly released him and he murmurs in injury.

He perceived himself crash-landing on something inebriating and he winces in pain from this as he felt his essence extricated by an unknowing glimpse…

“H-Huh?”

Moderately being more conscious of his surroundings as he roused from his tiredness, he was beginning to feel the ground get colder and wetter, shakingly stretching himself up as he was originating his mass strength, “What happened!? Did I… Don’t tell me that I…” He couldn’t bear to listen or think of what he just did.

By this time he un-fused with the buddy monster, gathering him a chuckle mockingly, “Looks like you are in for it now, geh, Magoroku~!”

“Come,” she began to stroll away from the two, “He is expecting us.” 

He was sitting angrily on the rock, watching the three in pure contempt, “So, you failed to bring Tenbu…” 

Sophia responded to his claims as his anger grew further.

“N-No, sir!” Magoroku nervously argued, “It was that Hundred demons’ fault! I had nothing to do with it!”

“You unless idiots!” He shouted in anger, throwing his arms out, zapping them harshly. Was all he did.

Lighten shortly buzzed from his hands. Sophia hastily downshifted herself for the zapping, covering herself using her large orb. 

Feeling the wave of pain course him. Almost like some sort of electrical shock, sending heavy waves and pressures to him. It was affecting his brain. The jolts felt rather painful and intense. Unlike any other, he wasn’t fond of it. Not at all.

He halted his zapping and threw the bone off to the side, not caring where it had gone too, “Now go and get Tenbu, quickly.” He took out another chicken wing from his pockets, “I want to eat him soon as possible!”

His body sore from the zapping. He wasn’t expecting to be punished in such a way! He understood how rough the male was but zapping!? How can someone have a power like that!? Despite his shouting and crying and begging to stop, he still wanted to work alongside him.

He wasn't expecting to be zapped or even punished but the coursing pain in his chest felt... disagreeable. Highly disagreeable. Prickling feeling waving his features, a tremendous endeavor which, for him, was laborious to put into words. That feeling swelling up, the defects lightly displaying. The release of screaming hoarse and ever-lasting. He murmured from the contemporary collapses he'd receive overtime. And whatever happens next, he hopes to finally take that Tenbu card and **_NOT_** be zapped once more.

He didn't want to go through that awful stinging again!

Oh well, he just had to make sure he wins next time which he believes he was going to do! He was confident in his abilities that’s for sure.

They shortly teleported into the room shortly after their punishments. 

“I never expected to be zapped by Ikazuchi-sama…”

Kyoya-sama’s calling. She used her stars to guide her once more. From behold the orb, stood a male from the other side.

“Sophia.”

Huh? Magoroku noticed and stood still. Magoroku stood straight as he was faced with.

“Kyoya-sama!”

“Ah, Magoroku.” The CEO flashed a smile as he noticed the tan-haired, “Why long time no see. I notice that my message was sent to you, yes?”

“Of course!”

“Good. As I expected.You bring good news. I saw the match earlier.” 

“You did?” Magoroku asked.

Kyoya simply nodded. “So, did you give him the Dark Core as promised?”

“Everything is going good, sir.”

“Good, I’ll be hearing back from you both soon.” The smile never left his lips. “For now, I believe it’s best for you both to get a night’s rest. Please, do keep me updated on your findings.”

She nodded, “Da.” 

As expected, their conversation ended with Kyoya-sama’s orders. Sophia turned to leave.

“Where are you doing?”

“Home.”

Magoroku could only stare as she went through her portal. 

He let out a deep sigh, the lights of the room were already off from before. He bent down and pressed his hands against the floorboards in the center of the room. Gingerly, he plucked up one of the floorboards before sliding it to the side. He climbed down the bars carefully so he wouldn’t fall. He went downstairs into his new home.

The place that they’d used before to trapped Gemna below during the ABC Cup. 

_He lifted the white sheets from underneath the table, “Papa!” He noticed his father was close by, standing near him._

 _“Why are you here, Papa?”_

 _“Oh, Magoroku!” He looked down before kneeling in front of him. “Well, Papa is working right now. What about you, why are you hiding underneath there? I thought you were supposed to be leading the party. Since you naturally won the ABC Cup and all, yes?”_

 _Magoroku felt shame overcome him. After he was so confident in winning. It didn’t turn out that after all. He felt tears form from the corner of his eyes. “Papa!” Hastily removed himself from the table and went up to his father. “I’m so sorry!”_

He changed into his small room. With a single bed, a closest, a nightstand, a towel stool, and a small area where his kitchen was. He was living down there because his Papa wasn't in the picture anymore, being failed and he had no other family. Letting his mind decompress for a while. 

He got ready for bed and changed into his pink-colored set pajamas.

When he was young, his father always told him to study and read along with Buddyfighting. Always to be the best, cautious, and proud. His father meets everything to him, pleasing him was a golden wish. Someone he looks up to for everything. His father was his best friend, believing in him and wanted to be the best. Magoroku tries his best to ignore the pressure of the world around him and focus on his goals. One of the things he often read was sayings, they were pleasant. The pressure feels like nothing to him, not when he’s the student council president.

Because his father was arrested for his crimes. He could only protest and beg for them not to take his father away from him.

 _Shortly after the Gaen Cup was over, everything changed… Meaning the formal police commissioner, Sueroku Shido and was the head examiner at the Buddy Police. His title got taken away from him and the cops warrant an arrest to be made on him instantly. But this came more heartfelt than anything. The corruption he had over the Buddy Police was finally over._

 _“Oi, what is the meaning of this!?” His father questioned almost mockingly as the cops went in on the male, “Why are cuffing me!? Explain yourselves at once!”_

 _“Papa!”_

 _“Shido Sueroku you’re unarrest for illegal corruption and abuse of power.”_

 _“That’s nonsense! I had no part in this. I demand to speak to my lawyer at once!”_

 _“Hey! What do you think you’re doing!?” Magoroku came in, annoyed and angry for those ppl daring to touch his father, “Don’t arrest my Papa! He did nothing wrong!”_

 _Sueroku turned to Magoroku, “Well, Papa seems to be under some heat right now. You’ll be good won’t you, my boy, Magoroku?”_

 _“Of course!”_

 _“Good. We’ll get this all figure out soon.”_

 _“Papa! Please, don’t leave!” Magoroku begged and frowning, his sense being mixed with intense emotions, “You can’t!”_

His lips dipped to a sadden frown, allowing his emotions to finally be swept. 

As the saying goes, things change so quickly and before you know it, it’s gone. Magoroku believes that to be true. That saying was true in a twisted way for him.

 _Magoroku could only watch helplessly as his father was taken away…_

 _Once was a large home with just his father, it wasn't a home anymore. The family portrait hanging unceremoniously on the wall, a small family of two, was gone. Forgotten and trashed. His father insisted on having their pictures taken to remember and he flashed a smile in front of the cameras. But it incorporated some coloring on the wall. At least keeping the wall from being boring with the devoid luminous blue paint it had so he’ll take that view. The room was big for the family of merely two, his only family. It was torn apart._

A large pit of sorrow waving his body while his eyes blurred. He missed his father, he missed his home. But lost half of his things when he was taken and his father was gone. Not for good but trapped in that Hell called prison. 

_And all of the paperwork and battles. Being quite complex…_

 _Magoroku understood._

Someday… he’d finally meet his father again, he hoped. So he was now operating alongside Sophia once more with a fresh mission and their new master. To steal and bring the Omni Lord back to their master.

Unlike most nights, it felt colder than normal. There wasn’t his typical smile on his lips as he circled onto the bed.

Scrawling on the sheets out in front of him. His mind was racing with unwanted thoughts of the past, sadistically Sophia and Gallows observed him getting hit without saying much. Hearing them mocking of his so-called Buddy underneath of it all. He was still upset about that. If only, he didn’t get a nightmare last night from the zapping causing him to wake up crashing on the floor covered in his own sweat and tears. Making sure he was fully prepared for the day.

Shido Sueroku sees Magoroku as special and amazing, feeding into his son’s ego and pride problems. He places Magoroku on a high stool and often praises him. He deeply cares about his son and wants what best for him. However, he doesn’t seem to notice that his son has issues and serious personality problems because he views his son as perfect and amazing. He’s proud of him for getting among the best grades his school’s being ranked second in his grade and also the student council president. 

**—**

His Papa never bothered to give the full story about his Mama, or Mother. Their mother being rather a personal topic, Magoroku doesn’t remember her much, if not at all. As far as Shido Magoroku knew, his mother never came into his left. 

When he tried to ask, Papa would make excuses and want to change the topic. “Not now, son. Maybe another time?” Or, “Now, right now isn’t the time to be telling stories, my boy, Magoroku. You know I love her deeply, don’t you? She loves you, too, my son.”

Eventually, he’d given on the idea of asking his Papa and let it like that.

In truth, Shido Magoroku doesn’t know the full story.

 _Sueroku’s wife has blonde and blue eyes. He loves her so much, he’ll do anything for you. After giving birth, his wife ends up dying sadly, leaving him alone with his only one._

 _He’s very loyal to her, despite being dead he refuses to marry anyone else or falls in love. Shido Sueroku believes that everyone should be tied to one lover even when dead. He’ll never try to replace his wife because he loves her._

 _He makes sure that Magoroku knows that and teaches him that loyalty is everything._

 _Still depressed about the loss of his wife, he tries to not let it get to him as he takes care of his son. Shortly, after seeing Magoroku saying Buddyfight something clicked within him. And he began to brighten up and focus on the good thing that is his son. He made a choice that his son was going to be a good buddyfighter someday and he was going to help make it happen!_

 _He buys a bunch of Buddyfight cares for him soon and helped him built the decks. Before his son got a Buddy Monster from Darkness Dragon World. Sueroku took this as another sign that his son is special. He knows that since the first day he spoke._

 _When Magoroku was around nine and tweleve, he took personal lessons with his father about playing the piano. He also teaches Magoroku to play the piano! It’s something that runs his family. Magoroku is quite good at playing the piano he noticed._

 _While a bit dramatic, he’s a pretty decent dad, shockingly. He ends up taking care of Magoroku alone. Even if that’s a challenge, esp with also working, he manages and he enjoys it. Sueroku took this as another sign that his son is special. He knows that since the first day he spoke. Most of the Shido family, either doesn’t want to be near them or just doesn’t exist. He doesn’t have any siblings. He’s the only child. So it always has been him and Magoroku to take care of one another._

 _any circumstance of him dwelling on such, he shouldn’t. He keeps a bunch of photos of him and his son that he piles up. He has a bunch of photos. He also enjoys making short videos of them in his free time._

 _His wife was dead. Shido Sueroku believed that everyone should be tied to one lover even when dead. He married his beloved wife who gave birth to a single child before her passing, leaving her along with his son. He'd never try to replace his wife because he loved her. He tries to show up to everything as he believes it’s only proper for him to do so. He’s the only one decent enough to attend the press conference. He visits his wife’s grave to talk to her and about his day and about their son. He misses her a lot. While a touchy subject for him, he talks proudly about her._

 _Someone he marked up to, praising from the sidelines. The only other person besties him, he saw as someone authoritative and influential. But the unpropitious downside was his father wasn't accomplishing amidst him anymore, remaining incarcerated for his crimes bequeathing the boy sluggish to justify himself… His only family… He did feel repentance, the difficulty for the antiquity but there shouldn’t be._

 **—**

Magoroku had no choice to pick from the bowl of orders, so he accepted and recognized his demands, nodding his head as well, biting back his only shattered pride to agree with him. He was nervously standing as tall as one can humanly be while meeting his master he assumed was still his master. Incompetently occupying the same space as him, yet he was both doubtful but appreciative to be operating with someone charismatic as him _—_ the astounding Gaen Kyoya _—_ the one and only. Even after losing to Mikado Gao, everyone knew him, being adored by the masses. Still, Kyoya was everything he craved to have and be. Publicity. Strength. Wealth. To be praised and be seen as a king. To be loved. Cling to that power, to his ranks and his father.

His eyes stirred as he caught a glimpse of the familiar white snow-like hair and icy blue eyes that were like an ocean that reflected the sky. The long blue dress that waves perfectly. That girl was Sophia Sakharov, the one who was chosen by the stars filled with destiny. What did she think of this? Did she really want to return? Why did he care? He shouldn’t, their relationship was just going to be the same it always was from the start. Even he was surprised he didn’t protest her return but instead was embracing their fresh mission again.

Was that why she was coming back to Aibo? For a mission!? It makes sense, now he thought about it. She didn’t seem like the one to go back to their school without an important reason other than Aibo. There wasn’t a better reason, was there? A deeper reason for vagueness. That was the reason why he’d come to this place during a time like this! For a mission ordered by Kyoya-sama! 

It was going to be the same as it started. 

She was the previous vice president of Aibo Academy, an emotionlessly cold vice. The higher one in the command chain, he was merely a puppet on her strings. A puppet she had to take care of, she mostly did. So empty and impassive that it was difficult to tell what she was thinking, her words so short and simple, they knew how to handle the boy. She was almost like a brick of ice, the bitter glacier that melts but only that; she was tremendously qualified for her role before, despite the abundance amount of hiking. With him deriding her, disputing her; she was still good at her responsibilities. And she was coming back. It left him in this muddled mess of confusion. Did he really want her to come back to Aibo?

She had white-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. Waving in the summer winds, she didn't seem to care. She had unique icy blue eyes as bright and deep as the clear blue sky. Those eyes were bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter as if one glare would melt those before her. She was so stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with high shoulders and devoid expression. Focused on the pathway in front of her and serious in their mission of locating the Tenbu card. No matter the cost, she’ll complete the mission at hand no matter the cost or lengths she had to go. So dutiful. Always taking her duty as seriously as one cares. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake. She served an important role, in being his partner in crime. Often being the smart one since most of the time, if not, all of the time, she saw right past his flaws and plans. 

She knew how to handle him well as if she was seemingly trained for this task since she was born. Wouldn’t blink twice before sending someone to their doom, and finally into their grave. She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s customs as his new vice. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. And here she was doing so once more.

Hands behind his back, as he ponders for a moment. Having Sophia back felt rather nice, really. Something to finally talk to and they could start anew with this. He wasn't sure if Sophia wanted that.

Consequently, he managed to enroll in the school for that reason alone. He was at Aibo for all of his life as far as he could remember. He was their prevailing President of the school. All of the students simply refer to him as Student Council President or simply President Shido. A name rightfully fitting, people rarely use his first name Magoroku. He was among the best in his school, being ranked second in his grade and being book-smart. 

He saw himself as the king, better than anyone else. Mocking those below him, seeing them as nothing but stepping stones to his chest piece game. He craved fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. But he didn’t care about the disciples as much as he claims to.

He was outspoken, assured, lively. Always flashing a knowing smile at his peers. Inventing rather highly of himself while mocking those around him. He was quick to judge those who ranked below him. Allowing his thoughts to be heard but he was quite childish but he wasn’t alone, anymore. 

It felt strange having someone else inside his room with it at all times, and it took some improvement for them to find some sort of comfort around each other. She showed to comprehend the school better than most, despite being new and how truly huge the section was. Which was pleasant, since he wasn’t so fond of training new people for the job. She was quite trained in the matter.

Focused on the pathway in front of her and serious in their mission of discovering fighters worthy enough for the powers of the dark core. While focusing on the current tournament, the ACB Cup. They were both working underneath the same master, ordered to look for fighters worthy enough to wield the darkness and it warped their mind. Always taking her duty as seriously as one cares. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake, knowing the right moves to make and the words to say, always keeping her shoulder high and proud. Being confident in herself.

She served a significant role in being his partner in crime. Often being the smart one since most of the time, if not, all of the time, she saw right past his flaws and plans. She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s attendant as the new student council vice and his assistant. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. But he didn’t know about her private life and they rarely discuss those sorts of topics. 

Brilliant blue eyes were as intense as the winter ice, always looking ahead with a devoid expression, nothing seeping underneath her cracks. Icy blue eyes as bright and viciously thick as the clear blue sky. Simply standing off to the side being as still as a statue; often having her gaze glued on something. She kept to herself, only speaking when it was needed or when she had to.

White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with stern high shoulders and devoid expression. Almost glaring daggers at those whose lives she drains. Ruthlessly cold and stern, strict, and willing to take the proper action to get what she wants.

Clashing personalities but they somehow accomplished to form a unique bond over time, not being friends but also close. They managed to work together, forming good teamwork. Playing off each other’s moves as if there wasn’t a chance in the world. She stepped up for him when Genma was glaring, explaining and Magoroku instantly played that off.

They did as much as one could to prepare, Sophia even helping him to ensure. Often leaving Sophia to be very busy regarding other things. Doing the proper research on all of the fighters, despite his confidence in believing they had a high chance of winning. Their team was bound to win through his eyes but also she stated there wasn’t a need to watch it if they were going to win. Magoroku wanted to be fully prepared, it didn’t hurt to refresh his mind. 

Keeping all of the fighters mentally noted in his head as he sat on his chair with the remove in his gloved hand. At first, he thought it was a chore, and nothing else being wearied of the battles but shortly, he erupts in sheer laughter and belatedly slips off his chair with a loud yelp being unable to control himself very well. Smacking himself on the floor gave him a wake-up call to stop creating jokes about these fighters. He wouldn’t admit it but he didn’t want to lose without studying the fights beforehand knowing fully well it could’ve been useful to do so. They were going to fully prepare the fights, no matter the costs. 

The white-haired merely observed this impassively, even crossing her arms at one point as he kept chuckling. Staring at him for the most before looking away when he finally fell to the hard ground. Giving her facts of some of the fighters and input when she needed or wanted. But for the most part, Magoroku enjoys talking and hearing himself talk. 

She was only serving with him and doing as she was told by him from their master, and he was in the ABC Cup for his self-indulgent career. He’d watch the fighters having their battles from the ranks. Even locking up that Genma guy for the sake of his plans. She did everything she needed, even taking plans into her action when he wouldn’t. Often giving her orders, discussing them beforehand before calling her name, to which she knew what needed to be done. She understood what she needed to do and what had to be done. 

Locking up Gemma below by making him fall when the floorboard opens, using the cameras they added into the room when needed. She kept her tablet with her, utilizing the item to take notes or to watch the cameras. Even keeping in contact with her beloved master. 

He wanted nothing more than to win the ABC Cup, just as he declared he was going to his father. And his father was waiting. Bringing the award home to show his father was his top goal and prove to everyone else who was boss in this school. Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Everything that mattered to him at this very moment was this ABC Cup. His professedly and impeccable approaches. However, Sophia had different plans, despite being rather annoyed working with him but they were both operating for the equivalent person, nonetheless. Both still working to achieve the same goals. 

She was a member of her team and the only one who stayed inside the Buddy Pit. Normally, viewing him from the sidelines. She had a keen eye, being glued to the many keys panels and screens in her sights. Often giving notes before or after the match. 

When plans didn't go his way, he would easily tick, anger would fill his eyes as the plans didn't seem to work as he hoped. Triggering the bitterness of his soul. Normally, he complains and shouts, dramatically but never went that far but the Cup… 

Seeing him at his worst. Witnessing him and his emotions were all too common. 

Viewing his every twitch, his every move, hearing his words as he spoke. He often paced around the room, talking to himself and groaning when things weren’t going his way before. She normally stood near the bookcase while her eyes trailed him without a word but the annoyance was seeping beneath

Pacing around the room as his mind was racing. Disoriented, blurred, dubious. In a pure fit of fury and indignation, he ended up knocking the books off their casing. As a loud thud would saturate the capacity.

He often threw a huge fit once they entered the room, she would sit on the sidelines simply viewing with annoyance. Screaming and he kept shouting in sheer exasperation, tossing the books off the shelves, allowing the countless pages to spread open, and breathing heavily. 

Letting out all of his pent-up emotions, not caring if she was inside of the office, he trusted her more than enough to see him at his lowest points. Breaking points. But he was far too overconfident for his good that he failed to see his flaws, causing him to act in such a manner.

Her master trailed her to deal with this. On the account of their master, allowing him to get out his anger was something that needed to be done. But they were all past that now, seeing this as a new start. And it was a strange way it kinda was one for them.

As far as their background is concerned, the concept was not new to either of them. Both already met and worked together underneath the same master. That mission wasn't easy said and done, searching for fighters worthy enough to wield the darkness. The same dark power that would warp their mind as it wanted. The same dark swelling their hearts as well.

Was it even a good idea to be working with her once more? But they had good teamwork, playing off one another’s moves as swiftly as one did and made that work. They made it work the first time, so why not again? He ignored those doubts and thoughts. But he doesn’t mind her company, despite her stern and indifferent nature.

Just like _old_ times. This what it was, wasn’t it?

 _He grabbed the handle and slid the door open, catching the attention from the girls to his right._

 _“Student Council President Shido!”_

 _“Why, you’re here late.”_

 _Magoroku flashed a smile towards them, “Naturally, as the student council president, I work hard so that everyone can have a secure student life.” He stepped outside of the room before lifting his hand to his hair, “Oh? And yet you want to know how I still get top grades?” He flickered his hair proudly, “You see, it’s because I’m a genius.”_

 _He placed his hands behind his back as he turned to face the girls in front of him. The smile wouldn’t leave him._

 _“But that aside… being at school this late is a violation of clause 8 of the school’s rules. I’ll need to report this to the guidance counselors…”_

 _So… should I report them? Upholding proper conduct is paramount to a successful institution. He knew that. Depending on their record, they may be suspended or even expelled. But Magoroku went with the different option here, he was understanding after all._

 _The girls' expressions shifted to worry._

 _“But!” He placed a hand on his chest before glancing up to meet their wavering gazes of worry. “I’ll keep this a secret, just for today. Be sure to go home quickly.”_

 _Without another word from him, the girls’ admitted their sorrows and hastily turned. He watched as they dashed away from the scene with a smile. He felt slight joy coming from the scene itself._

 _That was rather fun! I had them scared there for a second._

 _He had the whole school within his hands, the control, the power, and the superiority of it all. He had a deep need to feel superior and higher than the rest, he knew he was._

 _With that, he shifted back into the student council room, or rather, his office. He closed his eyes before sliding the door closed behind him. He placed a hand on his chin as he opened a single eye to meet her stoic gaze. “Truly, how am I such an understanding student council president? Don’t you think so, Vice President Sophia?”_

 _“I wouldn’t know. I don’t want to know either, Shido.”_

 _“How far were we in the videos of the grade schoolers that are probable to show up in the ABC Cup, again?” He asked as he began to walk towards his large desk, “Although it’s not as if any of us are going to get beaten by one of them.” He grabbed the remote and flipped the television on by pressing the button._

 _She turned to look at him, “Then you don’t need to watch them.”_

 _“It’s better to be careful, right?”_

 _The first video on the screen was that of a familiar face. Elementary school grade six student and unranked fighter Gao Mikado. A member of team Ball Su Soleli and user of the dragon world deck._

 _“Unranked sixth grader, of Team Balle Soleil, Mikado Gao. He plays Dragon World,” Sophia explained._

 _“This is… the fight with Ryuenji Tasuku that the whole school is talking about.” So this is the card fight he had against Tasuku Ryuenji that everyone at the academy has been talking about. It has to be. Ever since this fight happened everyone was on about it. He heard a lot about it from his peers. “He won because he drew Dragoblade, Dragobrave at the right time?”_

 _As expected, Magoroku began to laugh. “As I thought, he could only win against Ryuenji Tasuku through pure luck.”_

 _It was nothing but pure luck in the end, no matter how much one thought otherwise. He just happened to draw a Dragon Blade Drago Brave at the right time to win it. I must admit now having seen the contest this poise celebrated victory was nothing more than pure luck._

 _“Watching Gao’s fight reminded me… about Aragami’s crowning moment of idiocy in that loss against him.” I can’t believe that Rouga actually lost to this guy. It makes me want to see him embarrass himself again. That sudden thought gave him an idea. “Well, let’s watch this one next, shall we?”_

 _He clicked on the remote again._

 _These videos… aren’t really so bad after all._

 **—**

 _“Here are your Buddy monsters, hand picked from the best,” Kyoya explained, “I’d believe Death Ruler Gallows is best suited for you, Shido Magoroku.”_

 **—**

The next day rolls by rather quickly yet the days felt so long due to his dread and body being rather sore. He ignored it as he was more focused on his school day. 

Much like the day before this day was such a gorgeous, splendid summer day where the sky was brightly clear with the sky-blue coloring. Trees are blooming and everyone, or rather the students appeared to be having a good time, despite being another school day filled with work. The sun was dangling high above the earth, providing sunlight for the plants and people. Colorful birds circulating and soaring in the clear azure were tweeting with a captivating melody that would draw anyone in.

He shifted towards the shelters of the extended window. One in front of his desk, “Let’s get some more sunlight in here, shall we?” 

While the window curtains, lightly blue in tune, were imperceptibly divided on each face, slightly open for all to view. Allowing the lovely brightness to dazzle and glisten in the office for the room. He always made sure to keep his curtains spread apart on beautiful days much like these.

Allotting an untroubled sigh to flee his lips, “Such a lovely day out, isn’t it?” He smiles happily as the slight brought him some comfort from the horrible things he got through, “I wish all days were like this…” 

"He's calling." 

Magoroku knew what she met by now. Gazing up at her tensely, meeting her indifferent expression as she once again pulled the card out…

This time...

And here they were again, back within the inners of his lair. Locating in the middle where they were last time, becoming the main meeting place. 

While two teens stood right next to each other. Gallows was seemingly waiting inside his card. Not being bothered to up this time. Good, he shouldn’t.

Having one of his arms on his legs, as he had his eyes tightly closed. He was thinking. "Settle down." A soft and muttered tone that the male was small enough for the two teenagers to hear from their spot on the footings. Before he raised his arms, picking a card, "You'll be next!" Throwing the card high into the air, nearly reaching the rocks on the ceiling. 

The two watched as he spoke the common phrases and as he did, a purple symbol began to appear…

 **_"Awaken! Power of Darkness! Power of Fiends. Power of the Hundred Demons!"_ **

He watched as the card shifted to a black coat wolf, howling loudly. The unexpected turn of events causes Magoroku to flinch and tensed his arms near his midsection before he yelped in alarm. Two large wolf-like heads along with gold-plated armor.

“We are the great Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthrus! Woof!” One of the heads shouted.

While the other head directed to glance at the one who roared their handle, “Just wait for a second! Why do you get to it all? Bow wow!” After he spoke, the head leaned in, biting the other’s neck.

“That’s hurt, woof!” He hastily bites back on the other neck.

And Magoroku felt uneasy from this. Gulping, not enjoying the mere large fangs sticking from under their skin, finding such a thing to be scary and not worth it. He’ll just hope this monster would serve him and his team some justice. His current wish right now was that his fears would just cease already.

Closing one of the eyes, glaring coldly at the teenager below, “This time, you’d better not mess up, Shido!”

 _Yes! Loud and clear, sir._ The male easily sweatdropped and straightened his back, raising his hand, giving his master a soldier salute, “I-I understand, sir!”

Sophia merely stood still, not reacting to anything that’s been going on already here.

 **—**

They kept the mission in mind as they went on about their daily lives as if they weren’t working for their new sama, their new master, Ikazuchi-sama.”

The two sauntered inside the corridors collectively, transferring their classroom books from the student council meeting they had briefly. Sophia was carrying the edges of her book, establishing it beneath her armpits, keeping it in place. While Magoroku was simply holding the book near his waist.

Using his free hand, parting the door fully open to see a few kids were inside the room, dwelling near the front ends of the linings. He was faced with a bunch of sixth-graders, but not just, Mikado Gao and his cronies were inside. What are they doing here? This isn’t a hangout. There’s a junior high-class lecture hall next. Well, he thought there’s going to be another class in here soon.

“Huh? I thought the junior high school division was using this classroom next?”

The group turned to look at him. 

The only female in the bright green and white took a few steps towards them, making her way up the stairs, “Student Council President Shido!” She greeted him. Her hazel eyes peering at him, as she adjusted her glasses, “That fighter who fought Gao the other day, Death Shido. Could he be…?”

Magoroku spontaneously panicked at those accounts. He threw his arms into the air as his eyes dilated, "Not me!”

“Could he be…?” Her voice grew darker, colder than before, almost glaring at him now.

He felt his whole body shaking from his fear, his dread. Nothing but the overwhelming sensation of pure dread coursing within his frame. He felt the room grew hotter from the pressure. 

He needed to say something! Anything! Something! 

_‘I need to laugh off their suspicions!’_

 _Of course, that wasn’t me! Don’t be crazy! There’s no way I’d let Gallows possess me, and then call myself Death Shido!_

He raised his free hand upward, towards his face, merely stepping in front of Sophia, “S-Stop joking around!” stammering badly but he forced himself to continue moreover, closing his eyes, trying his best to shake off this feeling, addressing his hand almost as if he was fanning himself, “There’s no way that I would let Gallows possess me,” Opening his eyes once more, glancing off to the side, almost effortlessly trying his best to think up of something, just anything to keep them from him. Pointing his hands towards them now, folding in his two middle fingers while keeping out his pinky, index, and thumb, “And call me Death Shido!”

Before he was able to explain further, was hasty to react. Sophia raised her arm, smacking him across his shoulder and neck as harshly as she possibly could, making sure he would shut his mouth before he spits something out that would make them both be questioned further. Sophia’s expression remained stoic but she was finding his wording annoying. She has to stop him from exposing their secrets. He was being a fool, it was clear had no idea how to shut up. 

He grasped as he felt a sharp sensation of pain coursing through his body, sensing himself getting weaker as he lost his footing to stand. He lost his standing as he finally descended to the floor. 

She grabbed him by the waist to keep him from fully slumping to the floor. She was able to keep him from completely falling on the floor. It seems President Shido is tired from all his hard work. 

“It seems like President Shido isn’t feeling well." Enough to talk about our plans. She stared with them, appearing as professional as she could as she was explaining. “Excuse us.”

She dragged him out of the room.

She knew how to handle him well as if she was seemingly trained for this task since she was born. Wouldn’t blink twice before sending someone to their doom, and finally into their grave. She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s customs as his new vice. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. 

Her devoid expression altered as she was dragging him in the halls. Once he was able to walk again, she let go and he stood up. The two made it outside of the school, walking effortlessly near the white thick wall. 

He rubbed the back of his neck, still feeling a little sore. “My neck suddenly hurt a lot. Maybe I’m working too hard.”

He didn’t seem to know that smacked him back there. She won’t be hearing other complaints. ‘What did you do that for?! I’m gonna have a sore neck for a week but you think they bought my story?’

“Da.” She simply nodded with no emotion.

Right beside him, a step behind was a girl. Dawning all blue and white, of all different shades that blended well with the rest of her features. As the creases of her dress sway with the swings. White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. Icy blue eyes as bright and thick as the clear blue sky. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with stern high shoulders and devoid expression. 

Focused on the pathway in front of her and serious in their mission on taking the Tenbu card. Always taking her duty as seriously as one cares. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake. She served an important role, in being his partner in crime. Often being the smart one since most of the time, if not, all of the time, she saw right past his flaws and plans. 

They walked along the pathway with books in hand in silence.

Sophia closely trailing the chairman. Holding what appears to be a book with a pink outline on the cover. This book belonged to the Student Council, coming from an important meeting not that long ago.

She had a deep feeling, as if someone was watching from the corner. She had a feeling that someone was watching her. She always had a strong sense of when she was being watched and it was it.

 _“Let me come out! I wanna see what’s going on!”_

She heard voices from behind her, turning her head slightly to the side. Seeing the two standing behind a tree. They were following them, she comprehended it. Hearing enough of their words, she shifted. Stoically gazing in front of her once more, towards them. 

“We’re being followed.”

She spoke in a soft but stern tone to Magoroku. 

He flinched. Huh? What did she mean? In a panic he turned around to be faced with whatever that she was referring too. His navy eyes met the boy fidgeting behind a tree near the blue polish gates. He was faced with a familiarized male, underdeveloped the shadows of the tree, near the edges of the blue gateway.

“Mikado Gao?” Magoroku instantly feared for the worst. He knew what this meant. _Do you know what this means? If the Buddy Police are following us, they think I’m Death Shido!_ He turned back around and kept walking alongside Sophia. “If we’re being followed by the Buddy Police, that means they think I’m Death Shido!” 

Sophia turned to gaze at him as he spoke but said nothing in reply.

He cupped his fingers. As he thought of what to do for a moment. _Wait! I think I have an idea!_

“Oh!” Grasping almost excitedly, as a light bulb appeared under his head. He pointed his index finger towards the sky, “I have an idea!” 

He hastily shifted towards the corner, calling out the Hundred Demons card, allowing the card to go rampage inside the establishment. 

He stood behind the building with a hand up at his forehead, mainly to cover the sun from shining within his eyes. 

The two watched as the buddy police youth flew towards the air. Leaning of the side, resting one of his hands on his waist while the other was raised, seemingly covering the sun. The end of his lips curls to a bright, all-knowing smile. Admiring his sudden work.

“And with that, I’m no longer a suspect!”

 _We dodged a bullet thanks to my quick thinking!_

Sophia had one of her white complexion brows raised into the air. Her head awkwardly facing upward to the sky before turning her head and eyes to meet his proud gaze. “I don’t understand.”

 _Right! I guess my genius plan is a little over your head. You see, with their attention focused on Orthrus they’ll forget all about me._ He turned to smirked at her as he brought his hands down, “We’ll let orthrus go on a rampage, and draw their attention away from me. A real tactical play!”

She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Was it a little too advanced for you?”

He really was clueless, wasn’t he? She didn't respond before her expression shifted. He failed to see the many flaws with it. She closed her eyes, letting out an annoyed sigh watching it slowly but painfully as an obvious alternative. He wasn’t very bright. Letting out an annoyed sigh. She rubbed her head with the tip of her fingers. A small bubble of sweat dripped down her cheeks.

Her sudden behavior provoked him to frown, glancing at her in worry. "Wh-What's wrong?"

He began to worry if she was becoming uneasy or ill. Maybe she was starting to have a headache? Maybe she needed a nurse? Or maybe… What…? Not a good idea…? 

She didn’t respond as Gallows flew out of his pocket. A gust of wind and bright gold shining popping up in front of Magoroku, closing the gap and breaking it between Sophia and Magoroku.

“Gesha-sha! What’s makes you so sure that Orthus will return to us after is his rampage?”

She had a few questions to ask of her own. Sophia lifted her head and opened her eyes to meet Magoroku’s gaze. She removed her fingers from her face. Her expression is a mixture of worry and concern. Clearly, his plan was affecting her mental state. Oddly enough, displaying her weakness, knowing what will happen if this would be bad. Sweat nobly pouring down her cheeks.

“What are you going to do if he gets captured?”

What makes him so sure that Orthrus will come to them after his rampage? Or worse? What will he do if he gets captured? Both questions that Magoroku knew were important, he hasn’t thought of that. He was rather shortsighted.

Magoroku leaned forward, “Who knows what he’ll say to the authorities?”

Magoroku paled. His eyes widened. He panicked. _Oh no! If that happens, Ikazuchi-sama is going to zap me again with his lightning bolt again!_ Being zapped with lightning bolts again was something he’d never wanted to happen again. It was painful. 

He raised his arms and threw them around, “I-If that happened, then Ikazuchi-sama will hit me with lightning again!” Before he turned his back, dashing away to locate the card. 

He left Sophia and Gallows behind at the sidewalk.

He found himself within the school, not wanting to be affected by the Gas happening outside. Once he entered the first he’d managed to sneak himself within his little friend group, hiding behind the one in purple and white: Kisaragi Zanya. 

If Magoroku recalled correctly and he knew he was correct with this. His lips were curled to a rather pleased smirk, eyes narrowing as his tan coded brows borrowed. With the large chaos happening outside and Gao being momentarily disabled. He got it!

 _‘This is my chance to steal Tenbu’s card!’_

Now’s the perfect time to steal the Tenbu card! 

He simply stood there, trying his best to think of a perfect plan. Anything to get to be able to take the card out from under their noses. His expression shifted to shock.

“You rookies.”

His lips parted as he heard the voice of someone new. Who is that?

He turned as his body lowered as he parted his lips.

Finding a weird and tall looking male, making their way towards him. He was dressed in a mixture of light and dark purple. Dark-colored locks with golden kernels. His skin is an odd mixture of yellow and being pale. His outfit, dawning a bat in between were a tie should be located in. He never has seen the male before, his eyes widened, studying the male without any effort being placed into his actions. He didn’t say much else after that, merely opening his purple and black umbrella, turning his heels away from the teenagers, walking off. 

_“A V-Vampire?”_

 _“Hey! Don’t be rude!”_

He heard Gao’s cronies whisper behind him.

Magoroku didn’t bother to listen to the two fools whispering to one another instead he was more focused on this weird vampire guy now.

Magoroku shook those thoughts away and shifted to find that this enigmatic male decorated in purple already outside. 

_He just was inside a second ago! How can you be arriving from over there?!_

That was shockingly fast… teleportation, maybe? 

He shook those thoughts away. He knew there was no time to be like this. He had a mission and since his buddy and Vice weren’t here, he had to think of something on his own.

He followed the group, holding to get closer to the Hundred Demons card and make sure it didn’t get arrested.

He witnessed a bunch of weird one-eyed bats start attacking the monster, swarming him like some sort of Bee high with their prey. 

The monster disappeared as if it was teleported out of the area. The male began to feel relieved but also worried. He had no idea where the monster went. Was that Sophia’s doing? He could only hope that she had something up her jacket for him to use.

He moved towards the outside, standing along to Mikado’s cronies. He silently followed the gang as they made their way outside, wanting to know more about this tell male. He couldn’t help but gaze as he took in the air.

He overheard their discussion.

“Thanks! You saved us!” The buddy spoke, shifting closer towards the male, “Thanks to you, I didn’t have to punch or get punched by my partner!” He raised his hand before patting him on the shoulder but he ended up knocking the umbrella out of his hands. Causing him to yelp and turn into sand.

Magoroku was surprised to see that. Like the others. He just invopated into thin air just like that!

 **—**

Rumors has it that the garden on the Aibo Academy roof is magnificent. 

A perfect place and scene with grass life. Containing numerous and diverse flowers along with heavy and thick bright green bushes. The flowers were blooming with many various colors, all were different and unique in their little way. Purple, pink, and blue were the tones his navy eyes caught. Excellently circulated throughout the given area. 

Japanese flowers were a good site for them in the early afternoon, he thought. Most of the grass was satisfied with Sumire flowers, a small purple time flower that had many shades. One that he ostensibly deemed was attractive. Japanese flowers were always so beautiful you couldn’t help but gaze longingly at the small ones near the trees.

As birds seemingly flew around the area without many considerations, singing a melody of chirps as they went. Dancing in the sky without much thought. It was a relaxing tone. Surely they must’ve been tiny bugs in the area. Hidden inside the darkness of the good thick bushes. 

The sun was dangling from above, the bushes were blooming with bright green. Lively and well. 

_We cannot risk the Buddy Police or anyone else, discovering that Death Shido is in fact Shido._

She stood near the roofs, in the corner. She had Gallows by his strings, following her without fail. He was floating aside her. And no one was there. It was a perfect place for her to bring the Hundred Demon’s card. The roof was always perfect for her that is. 

_So I’ll become Death Shido and get Tenbu myself._

However, she didn’t care for any of that ‘pretty’ nonsense. It was meaningless. Pointless. The word pretty made her annoyed, disgusted even. Everything here will rot away. Everything always did. It’ll be carried away by Kyoya-sama’s orders. She only completed their mission.

She managed to make it near the corners of the structures on the roof. No one was here to bother her up here. Gallows was floating by her side also, following her sways. He had more respect for her than Magoroku, she assumed. Raising her glowing buddyfight card high in the air, summoning the monster to her location. Landing mere inches away from her. Before she lowered her arm back to her side once more, still holding the card within her grasp. 

The monster was clearly confused, staring around awkwardly while shifting their heads in rather awkward positions. Trying their best to get a sense as to where they were.

“Wh-What’s going on, woof?”

“What happened, bow-wow?”

 _You’ll do as I say if you know what’s good for you. Do you understand?_ Her expression devoid of anything as she stared, “Do as I say if you don’t want to die.”

The monster spoke nothing but merely listened to her words. She had a plan. She was exploitative for her duties, some would admit. Effectively stealing was their main goal.

“At this point, it would be bad if Death Shido was revealed to be Shido,” She explained,“So I’ll become Death Shido and steal Tenbu!” 

With that being said, she instantly pulled out the darkcore from beneath her jacket, and raised it up. “Darkness Barrier,” She closed her eyes as she threw high into the air, “Activate!” 

“Gesha!” 

With this ordered, the Darkness barrier activated once more. Once again, a mini-sized hydra abruptly popped up, flying around what seems to be a large ball with a mixture of purple and black, as it was swirling around the ball, growing bigger until the dragon swiftly flew below, leaving the ball to burst out adhesive lines of concealment before they were inundated by the blackness. 

He flinched by allowing the heavy winds to take his body, closing his eyes before re-opening them, finding he was in some sort of buddy-like area, filled with a large rock almost like the desk in front him, possibly a screen or keypad, he appropriated. With three large purplish almost coded pinkish orbs in front of them. Magoroku saw what was happening and became rather confused with the sudden actions. 

“It’s Death Shido!”

WAIT, WHAT?!

Death Shido, no it was Sophia in that outfit. The blamed chairman, along with the rest of Gao’s friends, were being raised in the center of the pit. He cringed at this, his body tensing, as he stared around the area confusingly. He was confused by this, tensing. 

He notices her long front strands of hair professedly pricking out from under the upper parts of the mask. He could tell her eyes were icy blue. This was her, he knew his partner in crime. But why was she doing this? The question he couldn’t quite pinpoint, not yet. But he noticed it had to be her underneath the outfit.

What was she thinking!?

“Where are we?” Asked the male with long purple.

He wondered why could be doing this. Magoroku was still glancing at the girl, as his arm rosed. They locked eyes for a mere moment. Before Sophia torn her eyes from him and into the main group. 

Death Shido lifted up his hand. This Death Shido pointed their index finger towards the group ahead of her from her stance, “If you wish to escape from this Darkness Barrier…” She paused, allowing that sink into their heads, “You must fight Death Shiso herself…”

Herself!? This voice… Her voice rang through his ears. 

_‘Sophia?!’_

“Herself?” Kuguru questioned Death Shido’s words.

 _You must defeat Death Shido if you wish to leave here. You must fight her._ Sophia brought her hand up, staring up towards the ceiling, pondering. She couldn’t use she/her pronouns, not when Death Shido, or rather Shido, was a boy himself. 

“Uh, no, I mean…” She shook those thoughts away, pointed her finger down towards the others, trying her best to play the part. “Fight me!” 

“That’s odd…”

 _What am I saying? I mean fight him!_

“No, I mean…” She staggered those decisions with the tip of her fingers. This was wasting her time, surely. And she was struggling with his part. _Once again… To leave here you must fight me._

“You must fight Death Shido himself!”

Magoroku could only watch through the struggle, not being able to do much, if not anything at all to help.

“He sounds just like Shido!”

“But president Shido is right here, yo!”

Magoroku turned his head and lowered his arm as they spoke about him, they also were all glaring at him. Finally noticing that they were a part of their group.

He had no other choice, did he? 

_In that case, I guess I’ll have to play into this part. See, I told you I’m not this crazy Death Shido guy!_

At least, it’ll take the blame off of him which is what he wanted in the first place. His eyes and turning his frame away from the rest of them. Placing on his hands down to his waist while the other was rubbing the head of his hand, tensely chuckling. “See, I keep telling you that I’m not Death Shido!” 

“Warp successful!” A young familiar voice can be ringing inside all of their ears. A girl with bright pink hair finally popped out of her shuttle, pointed her finger towards the group, mic nearing her lips, proudly shouting into it, “Wherever there are Buddyfights, you’ll find Paruko Nanana!”

After Gao and his friends started a discussion that Magoroku and Sophia couldn’t be bothered to listen to. He flew over towards the fight teenager simply standing in the middle of the stage, as they all stared at her.

“Okay, all non-fighters go…” he pointed towards the large dragon head with an opening, "Over there, probably!”

And they all silently followed where she pointed, making their way towards one of the Buddy pits.

“Ravenous Beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Legend!” 

Sophia was using a normal Buddyfight Core Case. Her normal teal dark core shined, lifting in up. The deck and core altered to a gem on top of her and as her five hand cards came out.

“On the tail of a cyclone, emergency launch! Luminize! Sunshine Guardians!”

Paruko swiped, “Buddy… FIGHT!”

“Raise the flag!” The two fighters shouted in unison.

“Hero World!”

“Legend World!”

 **【Mikado Gao’s life: 10】**

 **【Death Shido’s life: 10】**

“Going first is Death Shido!”

While in the Skull pit, Magoroku was in the back watching as the two fighters luminized their decks and raised their flags from within the Buddy Skull pit. He couldn’t be in his single pit for Sophia but this was okay, he guessed. 

“So Death Shido is using Legend World today?” The only female in the skull pit pointed out.

A world she always uses behind that mask of hers. But unlike Magoroku, she didn’t yank the draping blood-red cape she was dawning afterward.

 _While here in the skull pit, we’re able to talk to the fighters if we want._ The tan-haired parted his lips, closed his eyes, and pointed his index finger upward, “While you’re in the skull pit, you can talk to the fighters, too.”

The deck builder flinched back, eyeing him weirdly, “How do you know that?”

Wait, how did he know that? Well, it’s obvious, isn’t it?

Magoroku opened his eyes in shock, before quickly turning away from everyone and rubbing his gloved index finger on his face. The boy raised a blow at this, giving a mixture that was mere worry and thankful. He had to think fast. “Uh, intuition?” 

Death Shido, or rather let’s say, Death Sophia had increased the total amount of gauge in her hand with the King Of Forest, Zlatorog! Finally attacking, being the first attack in the game. She managed to inflict two damage to Gao and ended her move. Not being told afterward and after that. All being told by the pink-haired pro caster, Paruko.

Gao’s move started and he drew his card before doing a typical charge and draw. For the first move of his, he pays one gauge to activate his transform card. “Super Burning Speed! Round-Up All Criminals!” The aura of deep and burning fire surrounded his frame, glowing the tainted coloring, as his outfit transformed to metal armor. 

Paruko was super excited to announce his fresh transformation he had right off the bat but also Gao felt as if it was too heavy. Not being fond of the sudden heavy armor he was currently dawning, he ripped it off from his frame. Only leaving his shoes and gloves parts one, the rest could leave! Before calling a monster to his left stance and Buddy calling to the right and he made it to the center. He just created the Gao formation. 

Behind the boney masked the female watched in silence as his moves played fluently for her. And behind the countless bodies of his friends stood a lonely boy in green. Preferring to stay behind them and watch his vice fight in his place, it was rather rare to see her Buddyfight so he took this time to enough it. Of course, he had faith in her moves, believing she would and could win this. His arms crossed, one of his eyebrows raised knowingly as a smirk pestered on his features. He appeared smug. She was strong, skilled, and just as powerful as she was a person but not as much as him. He was the greatest Buddyfighting in his eyes. She was… second best. Yeah, that could work! And that was him giving this expression…

Out on the Buddyfighting stage activated his buddy’s ability. That allows the monster to destroy one of the opponent’s monsters. One of Death Sophia’s cards. Only if you pay two gauge but he plenty of that after gaining some before. Drum destroyed the center position monster as Gao called an attack to be her, went in to attack her directly. The monster ran towards the finger on the platform, towards her. 

She covered herself with one of her hands as the attack came in. 

【Death Shido’s life: 10→8】

Gao told Drum to attack next. 

The monster went for the attack on the masked fighter once more, feeling sharp winds breezing over her body. 

【Death Shido’s life: 8→5】

“And finally, there’s me!” Gao wasn’t finished with his attack, he was saving himself for last.

She won’t allow that to happen. She took one of the cards from her hands, “I cast! Holy Grail!” 

She blocked his attack.

“Damn it!” Gao snapped.

 **_“The Move End.”_ **

It was her turn. Her features displayed nothing. Her arms down to her side. Despite pretending to be Death Shido, she acted nothing like the male yet everyone was dumb enough to buy it. 

All thanks to her Dark Core powers. 

**_“Your Move.”_ **

“Now it’s my turn!” She spoke, “Draw! Charge and Draw!” before drawing a card and doing the same charge and draw. Her moves were quick but carefully planned.

“I call to the left, Waweldrache!” She raised the card in her hands. “I Buddy call to the right, Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthurs!” 

The monster quickly went to the right as she called. 

They were seemingly proud that they were finally called. 

【Death Shido’s life: 5→6】

Of course, as she thought, Paruko checked the monster in her little Scope and explained the card’s information to everyone in the camera.

Sophia ignored the pink-haired that was going off. The white-haired was busy thinking of her plays, “I equip Famous Sword, Hrunting!” Her expression was that of a deep serious scowl, almost annoyed as the item appeared in front of her. A large thick sword and she wrapped her hands around it, taking it.

“I cast!” She paid three of the five gauge she needed to play, “Decree of Dullahan!” 

A thick glow surrounded the monsters on her field, granting the monster on her field who is a Wydar Sarkal a double attack ability. 

With the item wrapped around her hand, she was ready to fight, “Waweldrache. Do a link attack with me!” After those words, swiftly leaping off of her platform and dashed towards the fighter across the stage. She raised her sword as she got closer and instantly struck him with it. Her attack was large enough to break his current defense. 

His nine life got caught to five from her attack. Taking four damage from the link attack.

She wasn’t done yet!

“Orthrus! Attack Mikado Gao!”

Gao counters the move and kicks the monster in the guts, instantly poking a hold inside and destroying it.

Sophia clutched her teeth in annoyance from this before turning her head, “Waweldrache! Attack Assault leader!”

And with that…

 **_“You Move End.”_ **

Her turn was now over, leaving it for Gao.

He charged and drew after he drew his card. He destroys the Waweldrache monster on the field using Drum’s effect once more. Gao called and attacked and Sophia cast once more, “I cast! Holy Grail!” Blocking his attack once more. Gao only attacked again, her five life dropping to three. 

And finally, he called it… “Final Phrase!”

Sophia parted her lips for a moment in shock, backing away before clutching her teeth for the final phrase. He blasts the winds towards her as her eyes lip parted and eyes widened from the shock of the bright lights smacking her. Knocking her life points down to zero. Losing the fight. 

The Darkness Barrier broke in the process and the dark flames teleported them back to where they all were. 

Sophia broke off with Gallows by this. Losing the Hundred Demon card. 

“Gesha-Gesha! Looks like you lost, Big Sis Sophia, geh.” 

Gallows seemed down as if he didn’t want her to lose. Sophia only clutched her teeth, gritting in annoyance from this. 

**_“GAME END. WINNER MIKADO GAO.”_ **

He heard the bot say as he also teleported with him. He couldn’t believe she lost, she was going to have to get punished for it, he thought! 

Ungainly and hunched, Magoroku walked towards a few steps before turning, stuttering as his head was still facing Gao, “I-I need to take off now!” He awkwardly shuffles away in the grass, his boats creating the ruffles noise. 

However, he didn’t make it far before he heard it...

“Student Council President!” 

He felt his heart instantly drop in his chest, dramatically raising his arms in the air and letting out a surprised noise. Eyes completely dilated. Sweat poured down his body. Shaking heavily at what might come night.

It was Mikado Gao who called him...

“I’m very sorry!”

“Eh?” Magoroku processes that as he veered to face the redhead, and did so confusingly at the boy. 

The trainee was bowing at him, eyes closed, “The truth is, I suspected that you might be Death Shido,” he admitted, before lifting himself and giving a bright smile towards the boy, “But I’m really glad I was wrong!”

Magoroku shifted his movements at that, placing one of his hands on his hip while the other one was planted behind his back. Gazing up at the side, thinking… He slightly smirked, acting casually smug but also was still notably sweating as well.

“There’s no way I could be that weird costumed freak!” 

They all took that in but all Magoroku wanted was to just leave, “Well, I must take my leave now! As the Student Council President, I have important things to do!”

Gao nodded understandably, “That’s alright! Best of luck with your duty, I totally understand! See ya later, President Shido.” 

“Of course, thank you!”

Magoroku awkwardly rushed away from the outside and made his way past the doors and was down the hall, finally feeling some sense of reassurance. 

Sophia. She was Death Shido this time. Actually, it was quite nice of her to act like him. Understanding her true motives behind that move wasn't that hard to discover. 

Really it was two simple reasons. 

One to push the blame somewhere here so they won't discover he was in fact Death Shido behind his mask. And two, to hopefully win the card and be successful in their mission.

“Now, where’s Sophia?”

His office instantly came into his mind. And he made his way from the large halls towards the office. Having his logo on it. He grabbed the blue sliding door and slid it open. Revealing the insides. And in his favor, he noticed the girl stoically standing inside of the room with his boned buddy standing simply off to the side. He greeted her by her name as he stepped the threshold before closing the door.

“He’s calling.” Stoically the female took a mere step forward, pulling out from underneath her pocket, “Let’s go.”

Magoroku merely gulps at this as the portal grows into thin air, engulfing them inside. 

And here they were faced with their anger master. Coffee eyes piercing at them with such hostility, “You unless idiots!” The zapping came their way once more.

Sophia lifted her card, protecting herself from the attack using her powers while Magoroku shifted in pain and kept altering his body in hopes the pain would go away soon.

Sophia merely stared at her card and not at the boy who was muttering in pain...

“Th-This time, I’m not the one who lost!” 

Sophia closed her eyes from this statement. He was placing all of the blame on her. Magoroku kept screaming in pain from the stinging. 

“Whose fault it is that I had to wear that weird costume?” 

“Next time, you must bring me Tenbu, without fail!” Their sama didn’t care for that interaction. He wasn't interested in any of it. Didn’t care who brought and fought for the card, only that he had in his hands. Screaming the last bit again, making sure it was dried into their heads, “Without fail!” 

“I-I understand, sir!” Magoroku replied while he was still rattling in discomfort from the feeling.

Ikazuchi continued the notion until he felt the zapping was enough, “Good! You better start doing it!”

Despite the failure, Shido Magoroku had no objections to opposite him. He was a loyal as one can possibly be, matching that of Sophia’s He couldn’t really go against Ikazuchi-sama either, because Sophia would drag him back and find him. It was this endless loop. He had no reason. He still hoped through the Hundred Demon’s he’ll gain power and remain standing at the top.

The next day was much like the same, he brought to their secret headquarters to meet their master once more for their daily duties. The daily occurrence they constantly had to face, a sole duty only they could come inside their secret base.

His body was still facing the after-effects of the zapping and so he sat on the floor. Serving as an act of leadership for their master. With his legs bent under him. Eyes closed so he wouldn’t be able to see the evil glare from the monster, no… the master in front of them. Hands set in-between his lap as he spoke his words, Magoroku explained his role. With his body, loosen and eyes close almost like the boy was thinking composedly. And he was thinking, all about how yesterday, he was blamed for failure that wasn’t his.

“How long are you going to make me wait!?”

Magoroku winced as the loud harsh tone filled the area. Closing his eyes tighter and tensing up at the noise. After the shouting Magoroku turned his eyes, finally opening his eyes. Only to reveal his pitiful gaze. Almost ashamed. Now glancing at the two who stood near one another off to the side…

Sophia and Gallows. She had her eyes close and stood still while Gallows was floating closely by her.

“That last failure wasn’t my fault!” No, it truly wasn’t. He was still on about this because it kept eating away at him to his core. He lifted his hand, pointing an index finger at the female, “Sophia and Gallows over there lost to Mikado Gao.”

Gallows merely snicker at this.

“So it has nothing to do with me!”

However, they didn’t care. None of them did. Their master took one last bite of his food before shouting at him, “Shut up!” While throwing what was left of his bone at the boy.

His features widened from shock as he heard the voice, turning to meet his shocked gaze. Before seeing a bone being tossed at him. He hastily brought one of his arms up and closed his eyes tightly trying to hide from the bone. He felt the bone smack his arm, causing him to wince at the sudden pain. 

“I’m so very sorry!” He quickly bows, hiding from the pain while he shouted an apology. Not wanting to deal with any of it. He felt weak, beaten, and broken but he felt unable to do anything from this person. 

Sophia still didn’t open her eyes from this while his Darkness Dragon World buddy felt so entertained by Magoroku’s weakness, laughing up a storm. Magoroku tensely was bowing still as their master voice was raspy and rough.

“I’m tired of your swallowing salty excuses,” The man on the rock admitted as his tone grew angrier at the moment, altering to something very harsh and rough, “Or rather, I’m tired of hearing them!” He roughly took one of the cards he had in front of him, yanking it up calling up his typical phrase. 

A chirping of some sort of bird came in. “I’m Kalavinka, Uguisukomachi, Chirp!”

Magoroku lifted his head from off the floor at the sudden voice, navy eyes meeting the rather slim monster his master called. Long teal-like hair, with buggy clothes. Compared to the other cards they had, this one was… vastly different. It had a more peaceful design.

“Today’s Hundred Demons doesn’t look very strong.” 

Ikazuchi didn’t care as lightning began to form from his hands, staring angrily at the boy, “Use this monster and bring me Tenbu so I can eat him!”

Magoroku panicked. Eyes grew in dread as he raised himself. A sick feeling dwelling inside of his chest at the beaming yellow, “I-I understand, sir!”

Coffee eyes peered at him, “If you got the message, then hurry up and go!”

“Y-Yes, sir!” Magoroku ungainly brought himself up to his feet, hushing towards the female and buddy, taking the Tenbu card, “Hurry, both of you!” 

He didn’t want to get zapped again. Not again. No!

Sophia let out an annoyed breath of air, pulling out her card as she created a portal and he hastily jumped inside of the portal. 

The three made it out of the portal to someplace else. Sophia had to leave but he wasn’t sure why. She seemed busy, probably important chores. But still, he rarely knew much about her personal life and she wouldn’t fully tell him. Admitting coldly, if he wanted to prove he was capable of getting

She was filled with mystery. He shook that off. He could handle this, of course, he could with or without the girl, right now. 

Magoroku was inside of the mall, favorably Gao was there too and the tan-haired instantly kept his sights on it. Stalking the boy from afar as he hid behind one of the dragon statues. Having his hands on it to keep his balance. His gaze is focused on the Mikado and no one else…. Watching as the monster was forced back into his card by Gao. 

“T-Tenbu’s card is right in front of me!”

His Hundred Demons card flew from his pockets and into the air, “Ho! This is an unexpected opportunity, chirp!” 

Magoroku turned his gaze at the card, “I know that!”

Magoroku then turned back as Paruko was announcing the event and the tan-haired closely observed from the same spot. The store manager has faced a raven-haired boy with nerdy glasses. Buddyfighting while Gao was explaining some tips to the boy.

He didn’t find the event rather interesting, already being more than aware of how the game worlds. Of course, Magoroku was judging them thoroughly. Thinking of a plan and forming one. He smirks as the monster does its job.

“Uguisukomachi will possess Paruko, and steal Tenbu!” 

Watching as the possessed Paruko was asking for the Tenbu card, wanting to see it only for the boy to doubt it and discover. He knew Paruko more than anyone! Building a forcefield that was dark purple with light purple strikes. Scaring the countless people to turn away from the unknown power she was displaying, causing the kids to scream and rush away from the area. 

However, this did go as he plans. Loud screams interrupt in the mall. Urgent, fearful screams ringing inside of his ears while he witnessed countless kids trying to get out there, she created a large panic with her actions. And brought more attention to her than he originally planned.

The chairman flinches in worry after noticing what was happening, “What am I going to do!?” 

Thinking…

He went into his pockets and took out the familiar black skull item.

“In any case, I’ll put a Darkness Barrier!”

And so he throws as high as he could up into the air.

The gust of blackness engulfed the people around him. Bringing him to the Skull pit where he can knowingly watch the fight. Magoroku appeared bright, happy almost, “Today, I’ll just observe from the skull pit.” 

The possessed Paruko along with the Hundred Demon’s card was up against Mikado Gao. And he was able to watch it all happen before him. And by himself, he studied the fight in front of him. Being alone in the pit, resting his hands on the control panel. 

Her plays were all so bad! Her moves were flowing well enough for his taste. Smirking, “She’s not half-bad!”

A gust of wind form and his buddy came out of the card, “Hey, maybe this will actually work out this time, gesha!”

Magoroku believed that was the case, “Today, I’m finally going to get praised by Ikazuchi-sama!”

Gallows swung away, “You haven’t done anything this time, gesha!”

Magoroku twisted his head away from the match, appearing offended lifting one of his fists cupping it as his eyes narrowed, and slightly leaned his frame, “Shut up! My underling’s success counts as my success!”

Gao managed to get the upper hand, as always performing his plays perfectly, destroying the hundred demons monster. Magoroku frowns as he stared worryingly at the large orb. 

“Four life and both players have no monsters in their center position, geh!”

The tan-haired only grew in worry, putting one of his hands up to his chin, “So that means…” Magoroku felt the heat of his fears wave his chest as he brought up a hand towards his chin and mouth area, “Don’t tell me that…!” He knew what this meant but his mind didn’t want to believe this was ever the cast of it… no no no!!

Gao was calling his final phrase… oh no! That was bad!

And it was over, everything going back to the way it was before he went back to the hideout…

It was happening again...

Still in front of his master, sitting with his legs tucked under him. Magoroku explained in detail what had happened.

“You failed?” 

Dramatically shaking his arms, “No no no, the one who failed is that Uguisukomachi!”

He didn’t fail, it wasn’t his plan! He didn’t fight and thus, he believed it wasn’t his fault. No, it was that weak-looking monster that master gave him! 

“This isn’t my fault at all!”

The man on the rock, lifted his hand as the lightning began to show, “I keep telling you, I’m tired of hearing excuses!”

Magoroku felt tears instructed from the corner of his eyes as his fears and he yelps, screaming in terror. Arms up, finger curls. His expression was almost like a scared child. As the lightning strikes him once again. 

“Why does this keep happening to me!?”

Gallows laugh, feeling it was rightfully deserved, “It’s because you try to take credit for someone else’s work, gesha!”

And the zapping was done, as their master kicked them out of his home. Teleporting in and out was all too common now. And to be clear, she was rather used to it. They made it back towards the office, teleporting inside the well-known room.

Pouting at him annoyingly, “I hate being zapped by our master!” gritting his teeth as he began to think of our plan, “I’ll think of something perfect to compose here! I’m certain of it!”

The day was about to begin in Cho-Tokyo, Japan. 

**—**

Sophia Sakharov was a goddess. She was mysterious, foreign, smart, cunning, powerful, and perfect. Everyone in the school already knew her for not only as their Student Council President but as a powerful Buddyfighter as well. 

The boys would gawk and even praised as she passed. And the girls would envy her. But feared her all in secret.

It annoyed her but she ignored them. It was pointless to worry about.

Admittingly, he enjoyed having her around. She would follow him, only because of their mission again. The only person who would even bother to follow him. They would either trawl the halls together after classes started or stayed within the office.

It felt like old times. The times during the ABC Cup when they were a part of the Student Council Team and secretly working together to get users for the Dark Core. 

Since those times, he was never the same once it was over. By the time, most had already caught on to the plans he had and what he had been doing behind the scenes during the ABC Cup to win it. Instead of students praising him, glancing up at him in amazement. Where now glamping up in disgust. 

He was cautious and studious. He was confident in himself but was timid.

His peers didn't want to bother him. And those who did praise him before stared at him in disgust and annoyance. He shortly became somewhat disliked. 

Not after it has been revealed that he didn't care about them. He shortly became more distant from all of that. They weren't needed in his space. 

The times became cold. The air became silent. 

No matter. He didn't need them. It's not his fault that he's better than them. Still, he flashed a smile and spoke proudly as if none of it had happened. 

However, she only stayed when she needed it and left when busy. Or to go home. Her simple excuse. It was just like old times. He felt… less lonely. 

Despite his petty need of wanting to see her get punished for her failure against losing Mikado Gao. He believed it was only fair. And his annoyance with her teleporting out of places and him unexpectedly. 

He hated it when she did that.

With her here with him. The office was like a home where he wasn't alone anymore. She entered and he wouldn't mind. Sometimes he would ask _"Sophia, where have you been?!"_ When she'd entered.

She rarely talks, if only spoken to or when she needs to. 

When the two aren't planning anything supposedly evil or sitting in the student council room. They worked on papers. 

He admitted having Sophia around was quite helpful. He could place most of his tasks on her while he'd relaxed and eat some food. And now she was back here once more to do the same, she was in charge of the actions.

Sophia normally took control of his moves, being the game master behind her, everything was done as she pleased. Not directly, of course. But behind the curtains.

Being as responsible as she was, she easily took the task given to her and reviewed the paperwork. 

Sophia would sit on the sofa, near the bookshelves as the folders were set in front of her. And carefully read over the papers. 

Today, she was looking at current club activities. A few folders that all were ordered on piles on the desk. 

The student council had full control over the clubs and what they did. All of them needed the student Council's approval over all else. And President Shido had full control over the meetings that could be held, or when they needed. When those happened for the student council, Shido was mostly the one to talk and discuss recent or upcoming events and ideas he has.

She had two of the stamps on the coffee table alongside her. One for Accepted and one for Denied. 

More notably they had a few clubs for a school geared towards being the best Buddyfight school around. The clubs included: The Chess Club, a Photography club, a kendo, and track club, as well.

Sometimes, students would try and sneak away from activities such as going to the beach or going out for field trips. It wasn't difficult to take. She easily caught on to those almost immediately and instantly denied them as expected. 

Of course, any and all club activities such as trips required money and approval, meaning there's a high chance that it won't happen at all.

She stoically denied it without another thought.

Her eyes glued to the paperwork as she did. 

Sophia didn’t bother to respond to any of it, as she went back to her normal post. Most of the time they had left for that day. The two most were content with doing student council and remaining inside of the office. And he was inside of his office.

He ordered and she spoke nothing. As part of the Student Council, Sophia and Magoroku had plenty of responsibilities but both of them also got plenty of time to rest. Well, mostly Magoroku has. Being rather high in your class, being among the best that the school had to offer and he was proud of his rank. Being the second in his grade, it was only appropriate. And it meant that he was habitually in the office most of the time anyway. 

Frequently doing urgent tasks with the stoic white-haired Russian vice or taking a break from the heavy-duty. As long as he was on top of everything and got high grades they didn't care. Which made you smirk behind the scenes, he had the institution at their feet, being a king in his eyes. The greatest among the best 

Although, he was merely a puppet, being the king in the chest piece but not the one who’s putting it there. No, that job belongs to the cold vice, Sophia Sakharov. The school had no clue about Kyoya’s plans. Nor the intention behind their roles. 

He sat inside his office, simply resting with his feet on the large tabletop of the desk. Truly, all his craved to do was unobtrusively rest and forget about all of the pressure you endure for an hour or two. Legs crossed behind the desk, hands behind the back of his head while leading on the chair. 

And the next day was much of the same. This day wasn’t any better than the last, instantly being zapped once more as the three stood in front of the rock. He was still pissy about yesterday’s failure and their actions, he wanted to get through their head.

“Why!?” He screamed loudly, asking this question. Why him!? Why must’ve been him! Begging for this to stop as his mind and thoughts clouded with countless ideas, “P-Please forgive me!” Magoroku begged his voice surging from the pain.

“Maybe I should eat you guys up as well!” Their master threatens them. 

“P-Please, anything but that!” Magoroku kept begging, he really didn’t want to be eaten. Caught up as his out frame was stained. That only made him shiver in response, he didn’t want to be eaten alive. None of that!

As his master was calling a card, he managed to slip onto the floor but kept himself up the best that one could. His body covered from the dusk of the zapping, his body being sore and painful. That feeling of being torn and dirty. 

As their master shouted the same phrase much as he has for the last two, the purple sign appeared once more and the room merely glows. Forming a figure of a monster. A dragon-like creature, being dark blue in color. Small and thick winds that were trimmed in yellow. Having a chest shaped like a face, almost teeth. Having a tail. And thick red eyes.

“Rage Thirst Emperor, Grand Wildness!” The monster swayed across the room as if it was in search of something, “I’m hungry! Thirst for more! Give me something now!” 

The monster snapped his head at the boy on the floor. Deeply peering at the boy. And he flinched and sweatdropped, placing one of his hands up in mere confusion from this, “Wh-What do you want?”

“I spy some tasty-looking roasted meat, gree!” Leaning over and flying.

“Ahh!?” Magoroku instantly went into panic mode, shaking his arms around while his eyes widened. Knowing fully well what this monster meant. He wasn’t roasted meat! And as far as he was aware he was… “I’m still alive!”

“Hungry!” 

“Wait!” Their master used his zapping powers to stop the creature from moving forward. 

While Magoroku closed his eyes tightly and whined in fear at the sudden commotion that was driving his senses to the roof of it all, shaking slightly at the idea of being eaten.

The puffed back into its normal state, leaving the two alone for now.

“Use that monster, and bring me Tenbu for sure this time!” He ordered loudly, “I’ll eat him whole, with no bones left!”

The two left with the card being secure and tucked into his pockets. The day went rather fast, being quite busy with their daily task so much so they weren’t able to get Tenbu due to their school day being so busy. And for Magoroku wanted to take a mere break for a few, preferring to focus his mind on the school day. Magoroku got ready for the day, dawning his usual day-to-day clothes, cleaning himself up for the day, and was finally finished with the paper's words.

Being below in his room, simply wanted to get a snack from his fridge. Happily grabbing the bar to his secret canned sushi and items he kept inside. Leading down and cupping his hands inside for a meal. He paused. Only find it was devoid of anything. He felt a prick of sorrow raising up as the corner of his heart tore in confusion and anger. Instantly arching his frame back up as he sways along to his movements. His arms raised and brows furrowed in confusion. 

“It’s gone!” 

His voice echoes the area when he shouted loudly. As the two above hear him.

Gallows floated towards the door, peering down at the inside of the room, “What are you talking about, Geh?”

Worried his expression as his legs bucked, staring up at his body. As his arm pointed dramatically at his small fridge off to the side of his room, while he had his other fisted and cupped waving it while he spoke, “I was saving it for today, so I put it in the fridge!” 

His fridge had nothing inside of it. Nothing at all. 

“I’m talking about my sushi!”

The tan-haired expression and movements shifted, glaring up at the monster and pointing his index finger accusingly at the creature as his body bounced along to his voice in an angry motion, “The only ones who know that I’m living down here are you, and Sophia!” And he believes it was down to those two. 

Gallows merely frowns, giving him a sorrowful pity look, “There’s no way I’d eat your sushi, Geh.”

And that all Sophia needed to hear from the two. Stoically grabbing her tablet from out of the desk and made her towards the front of it. She surely didn’t eat all of his food. Swiping her hands to the location of the cameras, turning them off, and changing to the date and time to last night. She was certain it had to be someone else who did it and not her or Gallows. Her action

Back inside of the large cave below the area; Magoroku paused from those words, expression shifted back to normal as eyes widened as he stared in front of him. Sophia!? Did she eat it… Would she really go downstairs and eat his food!? Arms out in front of him, arched. Being deep within his sudden thoughts.

“Then that means…”

He felt his body shifted from the floor, almost raising him. He blinks in confusion from this. He looks down, eyes expanded in shock. He was floating before being dragged upwards by an unknown pull. Letting out confusion sound from his lips, getting louder as he couldn’t control what was happening. He was being lifted by something and quick. Wind spinning around him as he felt the cold and dusk. He was being carried almost like a lost punny. 

“Shido.” 

Her stern voice called once her sky-blue eyes took track of the floating mid-air male that was inside of the office. Sophia sways her hands, her golden glowing Buddy card was turned on, using its power. Creating a throwing motion of some sort.

Once more the male yelped in surprise as he felt himself fall backward in the air. Still being able to control anything. He groans as his body hits harshly on the tiled floor and he hastily tries to regain his composer. Placing one of his hands on his knees, having one of his eyes being tightly shut from pain. “What’s the big idea?” As he lifted his upper body up but not his legs, staring at the girl.

Without any words, she lifted the tablet up in front of her. Holding it up by the top while exposing the widescreen for him to see.

“Hm?” Drawing the male’s attention from ever, opening his eyes in shock as his lips dipped to a frown. His navy eyes widened in confusion yet interest. Scrutinizing the screen. Unsure of what she wanted.

“Look at this.”

He listens to her order, carefully eyeing the screen. Studying every detail. The screen was split into four different parts. 

Their four different cameras inside of the office. The hidden cameras they had installed since the last time they were working alongside one another! The time was an hour past midnight while she was showing this. The upper left one was displaying the whole room from the back angle, towards the door letting people know if someone would enter or leave the room. Below that was the other screen that was showcasing the room he was using. Safely tucked in and sleeping peacefully. 

A few seconds into the video, the monster flew from the doors of the desk, flying around the area in search of something to eat. As the light flew around down it made it towards the president’s room and into the fridge. Taking all his food from it.

Magoroku hastily snaps up, watching closely. Sweat now pouring from his features in disbelief, “Th-That’s Grand Wildness, the new Hundred Demons card that Ikazuchi-sama gave me!” He pointed out. 

That last bit shows the monster getting out of its card form and coming back up, leaving his downstairs. And with that, Sophia brought the tablet back around to face, having both of her eyes on the sides while her sky-blue eyes merely focused on the screen in front of her with a devoid expression.

Floating next to her, Gallows stared at the white-haired, “That guy got so hungry, he came out of his card on his own!”

Cupping both of his fists while his fingers dug deep into the rudder of his gloves, gritting his teeth as he groans angrily. His tan brows twitching with anger. And he was angry. Forgoing out of order and stealing what was supposed to be a nice meal and now the monster was loose. It would ruin everything they have planned!

“How _dare_ he act on his own like this!” Throwing his hands to the side as he flatted his fingers, almost in an orderly famous while he was shutting his eyes tightly in the motion, “We’re going to bring him back here, right away!”

Every day was much like the same.

Only silence followed.

How do you figure? She didn’t understand it. Why him? Shido is clueless, a weirdo, a drama queen, incompetent, clingy, egotistical; the clumsy, ineffective, and idiotic student council president. He was nothing more. Heck, she even admitted as well, thanks to the girl formerly named, Terumi, that she couldn’t even stand sitting next to him. _I can relate._ She was well aware of that. His father was a former member of their supposed enemy and not only that but dressed similar to him in most ways. He was the problem that she saw past. As she thought, he was. No matter how many hints she left for him, he was clueless.

 _“There’s no turning back now.”_

There was never an option to do that.

 _From Frozen stars of cold loyalty and the gates of the underworld leading to the strings of DEATH, come two souls. Forever bound by fate, being cursed from their first life to meet and leave, yet none can seem to remember how or why._

 _A young boy of_ **_DEATH_ ** _. The one who held the conductor wand. The Walter to the gates of hell, the one to open the gates of the underworld with pride. He was the one holding the wand for his needs, looking to be amused. The abyss symphony of death._

 _A young girl made of stoic_ **_ice_ ** _. The one who held the bow and arrow. A deity towards the frozen stars. She was the frozen stars in the sky. They were solid in her cold slim pale hands. A girl from the stars shrouded in mystery. Her grip on the world felt cold. History would freeze solid from her handle. She’ll make sure of it._

 _The goddess of ice and king of the underworld were always driven by the strings attached but those strings always seem to break. Something always got in the way of things. Outside forces ripping at them. It came at the price of a student council president and Vice president. Well, that is, a former Vice-president to Aibo Academy._

 _"Then I guess my fate is sealed."_

 _It was fate._

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

## Avoided

### [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> “I understand. You’re making a stranger do your work for you, so that if it should end in failure…” Her sky-blue eyes saw right past him, yet her expression was still so… void of much, “You can avoid punishment.”

### Work Text:

The darkroom felt stiff and bitter. A cold atmosphere that was buried deep in the hell it stands for. Gloomy and dismal for his liking, something felt missing. As if he was so close to completing the puzzle yet something was missing from him. What was it?

Tainted blue curtains were scanty open, unveiling the drips tainting the window. Luminescence softly pouring in from the edges. Awake. Wide awake for that matter. Sleep wouldn’t come easy for tonight, his whole body was still sore.

The windows barely open for all to see but he didn’t care, the wind was blowing, leaving the curtains to wave along to the motion. Dusk clouded the corners, not being properly sanitized in days. Hidden from what the eye can see but he could see it. All too that is.

The fragrance of fresh blood filled his nose, the awful taste of death that was far too common for him. The decaying corpses of the bad. The walls weren’t any better, it was rusty and crimson; stained by the blood and carnage of those who lived here. Being mingled with the faint grey.

The music of weeping and begging out of desperation danced around his ears, the melody of tunes he had to face every single day. The mere hotness of the deep burning left his corpse gracious and sheltered, celebrating his reasonable senses from the insignificant lamentations from the spirits ensnared inside. 

And at his throne was the king watching it all happen. Shido Magoroku was his name. Shido Magoroku was the king of death. The rightful king of the underworld. Not only the king but the God and emperor of Hell. Their Hell Gate Walter’s. The main chess piece on the board, controlling the moves of his people. 

A dark navy blue in the sky was being mingled with the faint grey. The outside felt so gloomy and dismal. Almost like there was possibly dusk clouded the corners, not being properly sanitized in days on the dumpers. Hidden from what the eye can see but he could see it. All too that is. 

But still, Magoroku wasn’t planning on giving up. Watching the news late at night, trying to think of ways to get that Tenbu card but something got his interest… very. One of the three brothers managed to escape and were looking for him.

Having a criminal do your job for you!

Intense emotions streaming, a muddle of disturbances while the moon was drenching brightly high in the sky while most of the people of Japan slept for the night. 

The sun was down now and the night was cold as always while the sky was stained with the darkish cover being mixed with the heavy clouds. A hazy blue, so dismal and gloomy as it was saturating the atmosphere, permeating the outside. The sun that ordinarily drenched their frames was put away for the night and the typical birds gliding high above the ground were fast asleep, leaving the normal chirping to rest. 

The region alone remained dreary, devoid of anything from what his sights can see but only one person as he made his way further down the alleyway.

“I’ll help you.”

He felt the aura of darkness flowing through his frame as purple surrounding him as he made his way out of the portal and onto the streets. So devoid and dark of much. As he got closer, he flicked his red-blood cape with one of his hands and placed the other one on his hip. Smirking at the guy.

“But I have one condition.”

And he teleported them back to their hideout, along with Sophia. Crossing his arms on his chest as they all stood in the cave.

“You’re making him steal, Tenbu?” Sophia asked, her devoid expression didn’t say much but her mind was otherwise.

He smiles, “Exactly!”

“I understand. You’re making a stranger do your work for you, so that if it should end in failure…” Her sky-blue eyes saw right past him, yet her expression was still so… void of much, “You can avoid punishment.”

The tan-haired was shocked, nearly choking on his breath of air, “D-Don’t be silly!” He stutters, “Such a s-s-sneaky thought n-n-never crossed my mind!”

“What’s that, Geba? What punishment?”

Magoroku turned his back to face the male in question, “Nothing you need to worry about.” Before turning his head towards Sophia, slightly sweating as she seems to figure out his plans without telling you, “Just as the old saying goes, Every man to his trade.” 

He explains to the girl, his wave of thought. Being implied. However, he tends to read a lot of different sayings in his free time, though he blames his father for always telling him all sorts of sayings. His father… Magoroku misses him… Even if he was busy most of the time. But he shook his head. Right now wasn’t the time to ponder about that.

“If you need a bad deen done, the most sensible thing is to send a real criminal to do it.”

“That’s right!” The guy agreed, “And I owe a debt of gratitude for my rescue, Geba.”

Sophia merely stood in front of the two males, stoically staring at them. As still as a statue. Hands rested on the side, cupping them as always. Merely watching the boy for a while now, she knew what was up, what he was planning. It didn’t take a mere cunning girl like herself to understand fully well the clumsy dork was trying to save himself and throw someone underneath the bus. Almost like she was doubtful of the two but wouldn’t let it show. Which she was vastly good at hiding.

The footsteps of someone nearby came crushing the small rocks below them. This caught her attention as he made himself go closer. Her eyes and head slightly veered to find him. Trailing with sky-blue eyes, both thick and large, while he was eating another chicken wing. He was close by, vastly close and so he veered. Her eyes clicked the floor as her body shifted to face him, closing her eyes almost cringing at what might come next. 

“Sounds interesting.” Their sama noted, “All right! As a special favor, I’ll let you use two of the Hundred Demons.”

The four on the ground watched as two different types of dragons came out. They said they were full-blooded siblings. As they shifted their arms heavy winds blew and they all covered themselves from the blow. The sudden coldness and dirt being shift around by the movement.

And the guy mumbled something he couldn’t make out.

“Now, I’m leaving this up to you two again!” Their master stated, “Do not fail this time or you will know what happens next!” A cold coffee eye glaring at the three. 

“I-I understand, sir!” The boy in the outfit nodded and gulp nervously, “We won’t disappoint this time!”

“Good! Now hurry!” And with this. Their sama went wander away, leaving the three along with the Hundred Demons siblings. 

The white-haired took this time to walk away from them. Her heels stepped on the rocks and dirt as the sound floated his ears underneath his skull-masked. 

“Huh?” He saw as Sophia was beginning to wander away from the two, “Where are you going?”

“Home.” Was all that she spoke next, her voice stern as ever.

Today, it was a ridiculously ominous day for the female and she only desired to unwind if it wasn’t for the mere fact that Shido Magoroku was much to handle. 

For any sane person, he was a crate of astonishments. For Sophia, he was fuel to her annoyance. But she dealt with him more than enough, and more than she visibly wanted to. By standing by his side, for the most part. Unbarring the box of distinctive astonishments. And her prize was Magoroku clinging to her like he was glue. Both materially and theoretically sticking to her like some sort of goo-like a paste and she was the base of that.

He was like a miscellaneous bag of products, both in and out. Digging your hand deep into his skin seeing his expression easily changed from different views. Buddyfighting was like that, for him and attending to him when needed. Her responsibility was manageable but continued difficult.

For one, the Russian would give some thought to his identity, not caring but gave a thought anyway. She only had a few things on her mind but slowly it sprang to become overbearing, but she wouldn’t express that, this was her choice. Her calling.

She stayed stoic and reserved, observing his movements from a distance with ease. Eyes sometimes fixed to his frame for what resembles hours at a time. Gradually it is inaugurated methodically, to remain in silence, and observe him doing something, work, lecture, order, and plan. 

Even still keeping those cameras in his now new room where she had abundant access to the cameras anytime she desired to gaze at him. Though they were the ones who had agreed it was best to keep those there in the first place. He didn’t seem so bothered by the idea as she originally thought he was going to be like. And nonchalantly, when she came back, she ended up waving out with him a lot. More so than before as if she didn’t leave already in the past.

Those cameras were helpful for her to locate his hidden food, even if she didn’t need them, she had a huge appetite and was fully capable of eating. Even if she’d bring her food most of the time. It didn’t prevent her from going to his room when he wasn’t there or in his office, digging for the goods. She would take his secret canned sushi he hid for only himself to eat, at first, she was cautious with eating it as it may or may not taste particularly good given how this was Magoroku of all people but it felt like a flavor exploded in her mouth. It became a petite habit of hers to casually eat some of his food while he was busy somewhere else.

He was often overflowing with vast personality changes. One he could be both a proud member of his duties and the other side of breaking down and losing his composer completely. Breaking his poor glass.

“Wait! Are you going to help us?”

“I’m not helping you,” Sophia spoke to him, “You have him to help, don’t you?”

“That’s fine.” He nodded, “I do.” Death Shido simply crossed his arms, “Well, I didn’t want your help either, thank you.” His character brimming with confidence as he spoke, “We are capable of doing this ourselves!” Shido shifted to face the male, “Isn’t that right?”

“Of course, Geba!”

“I hope so…” And with that Sophia teleported out of the cave, leaving the two be. In any case, it would be best to keep an eye on them if something went wryly. 

Magoroku merely stared at the spot she was in for a moment. Pondering. _‘She’s been wandering off a lot lately…’_ But he didn’t know why that was. Something else important? He wasn’t so sure.

“What now, Geba?”

“Now, we think of a plan.” Death Shido turned to face the criminal as he was taken out of his thoughts by the voice, “Or do you already have one up your sleeves that I should be aware of?”

“I think I need to go someplace else to think, Geba!” Answering as he took a look around the place, “This place isn’t the best to think, you know? Geba.”

Death Shido merely nodded, “If that’s what you need, of course.” He created a portal using his disaster voice despite having his buddy on as some sort of Halloween outfit. He figured out that he could use his powers only for a limited time but still, he rarely likes teleporting and made Sophia do it for him if he could, “I know a perfect place, follow me!”

“Whoa, Geba.” The male was surprised by his tone, still being shocked by those powers of his.

Shortly. They made another roof. Standing along near to the corner edges. Magoroku was used to being them for the last week or two of working with Ikazuchi and even before that. 

The sun was drenching above, proving some warmth from the star. The wind is heavy as ever from here. Enjoying the nice breeze and glancing down at those below his feet. Made him feel awfully powerful. The sun was beaming as always and it was a relaxing breeze. Being incaved by plenty of buildings and roads as people walked by on the streets and cars zoomed on the highways.

A good weekend morning.

“How are you going to get Tenbu for us?”

Death Shido asked, still looking ahead. Something about his character was stern and serious, giving an expression matching as such. As he only gazed ahead with hands across his chest. The heavy winds from above blowing harshly on their frames as his red-cape drifting along to the winds of the blow. The sound of what felt like waves created a melody much like the sound of the ocean.

“Show me your technique.”

Death Shido turned his head as the male began to speak…

“There’s something I must do before that, Geba!”

“Hm?” Magoroku didn’t part his lips to speak his thoughts as he only moaned a confused noise nor did uncross his arms but his serious expression somewhat shifted to that of interests, raising one of his beneath his mask.

 _‘That sounded important, I wonder what it could be.’_

Shortly, in a lick of time, the hundred demons were called and started causing destruction. And by this time, the Buddy Police showed up. Death Shido ended up sitting on the tipped-over truck, feeling almost bored. This wasn’t at all he was planning but he wasn’t sure what to make of it. Only that it wasn’t doing anything to help.

Hearing Kurooin scream at the top of his lungs nearby, diverting it towards Buddy Police. 

“Honestly.” Closing his eyes, his voice was low yet serious while he was sitting near one of the edges of the trucks with one of his purple-gloved hands resting on it. Almost like he was resting there.

“Huh?” Kurooin turned to face the male in question.

“What do you think you’re doing, abandoning your mission like this?” Magoroku wasn’t a fool nor was he foolish, he knew this wasn’t at all helping their mission.

“You don’t get it, Geba! This is the first step towards talking Tenbu, Geba!” He explained, “In order to tackle a big job like this, we need the skills of all three brothers, Geba!”

By this time he re-opened his eyes to stare at his new partner in crime for the meantime, “I feel like this is a roundabout way of doing it…” He mentioned, “But I’ll accept your logic.” A malicious smirk abruptly graced his features, swinging his head to face the criminal he was addressing. His characteristics maliciously brimming underneath his skull-like mask as he suggested, “In that case, you should cause even more chaos!” 

The bad guy seemed to be enormously gratified with this, “Leave it to me, Geba!” 

And did as he was being told too, enjoying the time it took. The Hundred Demons caused even more, as people ran in the commotion and trucks were being smashed. All Death Shido did was watch as he felt a sick passion running along his neck and chest. 

Well…

Not until a white-suited boy with purple hair and glasses showed up on the scene of the crime.

“I won’t let you commit any more evil deeds!” 

Zanya was ready for the battle. While the purple hair was talking about something that he could care less about to Geba. Death Shido was done hearing this little chat of their’s, taking out the Skull, throwing it high in the air. 

“Darkness Barrier, activate!”

And it activated! Engulfing those around him inside of the darkness. Creating the fighting stage once more. Death Shido was inside of the Buddy Pit once more, as well. Smiling as the match had begun! 

“Whether he wins or loses, I profit.”

He watched the battle from within the pit. But slowly became annoyed.

"What are you dawdling for?" He popped into the stage inside the small orb. "If you lose now, you'll never see your brothers again!"

* * *

Sophia Sakharov reported back to Kyoya-sama about the missions, how it was going, and the matches. While also checking upon him in the process. She would stoically and stern stood high as she explained to him in her stern tone. Serious about her mission. She was vastly good at simply standing silently like she was some sort of statue, noiseless and wordless.

And about him… Shido. The person she was working for once more.

She merely stood still, observing closely with a keen eye as he struggled on the stage. Studying every one of the battles while keeping to herself, for the most part, it always been that way for their relationship. He fought on the fighting stage. and she stood in the Buddy pit.

Sometimes, they swap places but rarely happens. Only once or twice. At most. Buddyfighting was vastly important. For the most part, she only fought when she had not when she wanted. Though, she rarely enjoys Buddyfighting anyway. Seeing it more as a simple job.

Sophia only gave diminutive information of factors, habitually before or after a match is over, but never ones to help him. Just simple words they are so valuable and serviceable. 

Acknowledging how Magoroku felt by being nourished to fight. Prefer being in charge of the match and having his way. In certainty, Magoroku shunned when others tried helping him throughout a single match where he was in control, they had that problem with his cards or telling him what to play, he fancied his freedom. However, Sophia was the only exception to this, he trusted her and listened. But he got better over time. After his mental change, slightly altering, he began to slowly listen to the others. 

Noticing his every twinge, every motility, every decision. She always had a keen eye and despite not favoring her, she would nevertheless view him as she settled doing so anyway. They were partners in crime after all. And she had a sole duty. 

Despite all of that, he wasn’t that immeasurable, skilled yes but he was the obstacle in their way… 

His frame always springing out of sheer self-confidence along with a broad smirk affixed boastfully with his thoughts. Brimming with confidence. Commonly pointing his thumb, often swinging it, it was very normal for the male to use his hands when talking or to convey some sort of hand emotion, unlike the girl. Magoroku loves Buddyfight. He loves Buddyfighting. Using a way to bring joy to himself and leave the real world for a while.

Overmatching their opponent, believing he was better than the other fighter. Quite a huge problem in it of itself certainly. She easily caught sight of that much — she was intelligent — cleverer than most normal kids her age. Cunning was a more suitable word for this. Indicting that before, she entered the purple and red coding of the Buddy pit only to hear the male…

“Now Kurooni is sure to win.”

She only scowls at that when she entered from behind him. It was brought to her attention that they were also another Buddyfight going on. Shido surely must’ve been behind the match.

“Letting your guard down invites defeat.”

“Huh?”

She observed as he paused, tensing up by the tone of her voice dwelling inside the pit. He twists his back to face her, lips dividing. Eyes slightly widened underneath that hard mask of Death Shido. Astounded to see her. He didn’t say anything to greet her, only stared perplexed and dismayed. As her heels began to click on the light purple rocks below her, creating a melody to go along with her voice.

Still, she conversed with her ideas further. Indicating the ideas that she can only hope he’ll use in his future Buddyfights. Bitter eyes glaring with a deep shadow of hate covering them, malicious expression. Heels clicking the depth of the floor as she made her way towards him. While never breaking her locked gaze on him. 

“Never lose focus until the fight is over. Look into all possibilities.” Her blows would be imperceptibly arched. He couldn’t tell if she was annoyed or had an idea but, she was radiating cold. Her voice was stern as she articulated to him, “That is what makes for a certain victory.”

His stain. He was too swift to judge the outcome of the match. She was hoping to drill that notion into his head. Make him see that even if she didn’t care about that herself. It was significant to their mission. 

But he didn’t bother to say anything, only allowing her to stand where he was at. Shifting to the side to give her room. He radically moved away from the rock, from the main control panel. Providing her the whole space as he stared at what she was doing. As she stared at the panel, placing her hands on it and clicking a few buttons. Mainly because she wasn’t given much room for him to even speak now.

She had planned.

“Look at this.”

He listens to her. Staring up at the small purple bubble, a fresh screen. Two girls. Unconscious and resting on the hard floor.

“Oh dear...” He was bothered, aghast. He apparently wasn’t fond of transferring others who had nothing to do with this inside their engagement, “When I raised the Darkness Barrier, I accidentally brought along some civilian people.”

They were teammates, yes but also had two completely contradictory concepts at that moment…

He was a concern for the people he’d brought inside, displaying that in his voice. Staring in slight shock, large parted lips. Sophia, on the other hand, was vastly different. She had a plan to use them. Recalling that Zanya had a huge fear of girls and these two were just that. Females. Unless Girls.

“We’ll use that.” 

Taking out her card, she had a vast thought. The cloaked male swung his head to glance at her as her lips curled up. It was strange observing her sneer, not recollecting her truly representing some sort of curve with her lips before. It was dissimilar to him. But he wasn’t sure what was up with her plan or how she was thinking. Was this the effect of her Dark Core? Dark obscure sentiments she was suppressing before?

Smirking at her plan, maliciously, “With this, we can affect his judgment.” 

She was always in that buddy pit, on the sidelines. As her dazzling sky-blue piercing eyes watched with a devoid expression. Nothing scrawled on her features. Studying closely as he shifts his hand with the sway of the cards. And when she wasn’t watching him, it was when she was at home or reporting back to Kyoya-sama with important erudition regarding their disposition with their fresh master. 

Teleporting the girls from the other Buddy Pit onto the field right in front of the boy. And thus, it worked as she planned. But the match went on.

“But it’s already too late!” Death Shido spoke.

Sophia lowered her head at this, filled with sternness and annoyance, “Finish him.” She ordered, coldly.

However, things didn’t go as planned. And Zanya activated his final phrase card from his hand.

Magoroku flinched, raising his hand towards his face, “Don’t tell me…! Don’t tell me that…!”

Sophia lowered her hand and closed her eyes as her voice was brimming with her annoyance, “He took advantage of Danger World’s tendencies.”

Punishment time went again. As his screaming echoed in the halls of the cave. Loudly with the bitter pain, he was feeling from the constant zapping. The sharp pain floating his body.

“Th-This time, it’s because a certain somebody interfered I let my guard down!” 

Magorok whined from the pain, his voice wavering with the sound. Almost scared and desperately wanted the feeling to come to an end.

Sophia Sakharov had Shido Magoroku by the collar. Shido Magoroku might’ve been the student council president but Sophia was the one pulling the strings. She saw his true colors. He trusted her. 

She pushed him down onto the bed as he fell and yelped.

  
  


Instinctively his whole body tensed as his eyes widened from shock. His cheeks began to change color as he blushed. The world was growing hotter. Her lips felt soft but cold. The kiss felt forceful and stern. He was lost in a sudden daze.

 _“S-Sophia…?”_

Her pale fingers holding him. He felt his body tensed up by her actions but stood still. Her expression laced with pity as she leaned forward.

Slowly, he found himself relaxing in her warmth. His body slowly relaxed and he shifted his arms. He placed one underneath her chin and cupped her cheeks, gently holding her closer towards him.

Sophia was first to break their connection as she parted their lips and took a step back.

He brought his hands to his lips, tracing the feeling. A feeling that he didn't want to go away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magoroku and Sophia are assigned to work together once again for a new mission! One of the many things they weren't expecting was falling for each other, as crazy as that may sound. Their experiences slowly drove them to care despite the world splitting them apart. They were constantly drawn and stick like glue but tear apart by their goals and the world. Maybe all it took was two crazed masters and a sinister CEO to do just that! This was fate. Wasn't it?

From above, the sky was a tinged of shaded orange while the quality of birds warbling and flying stretched his ears. A crisp air was wafting his hair along with the winds. 

A sound of footsteps crowded the area but those weren’t his boots. And no one else seemed to be around him. It was the sound of the piercing tone of heels, so thick and severe it took him from his solicitudes, thoughts, and complaints left in the back of his mind to be ignored. Those steps sounded so vaguely familiar. 

“Shido.”

His touring halted as his eyes met with those indifferent icy ones. Stoically staring at him without any expressions. A girl dressed in contrasting shades of fancy blue was blocking his pathway as she was sternly pacing before him, stopping a mere few away. She was wearing the small fancy outfit she was always dawning. A light blue dress with a dark blue stole encased by a single triangle button. Her snow pure white hair swaying along.

Her eyes met the student council president before he knew she was even there, scrutinizing him from afar in the silence of the darkness all while waiting for the current time to stop and go up to him. He didn’t even notice her shuffling out before she beckoned him. He wasn’t hard to miss with short neck-length tan hair with navy blue eyes, dressed in a dirty green uniform unlike anyone else she knew or seen before. A young man, near her age but a bit older. 

“S-Sophia!?”

Sophia? What is she doing here? What does she want? Why did she come back? His lips parted as his expression was bound with confusion.

“He’s calling you.”

“Huh?”

“Kyoya-sama is calling for you.” Kyoya-sama is calling? What does Kyoya-sama want with him? Her expression didn’t seem to fluctuate to any emotion so he couldn’t tell her thoughts or emotions. She just simply gazed at him as she spoke, “Come with me. It's important."

“All right… I’ll go,” He didn’t have a choice in the matter if she really came out all of the ways here just to get him. It must be important. 

They silently wandered around the city streets, which were mostly shockingly devoid of people. 

“So, um, how have you been? We haven’t talked for a while.” 

“...”

“So what have you been up to these last weeks?”

“That’s not important for you to know.”

He frowned. This wasn’t working.

He would attempt to communicate with her to ease the silence. Or asked her how she’s been doing since they last met, which was during the whole fight between Kyoya-sama and Mikado Gao. And even then, they were really in contact much; which happen to be such a long time ago, he felt. His questions would only be met with her silence or short simple answers and he would stiffly sweatdrop. She might as well teleport them now instead of walking in the streets of a sunrise sky, right? Maybe Kyoya-sama ordered her to walk? It seemed likely. 

Shortly, they made it towards the large buildings.

He would drag himself into the large structure, as she requested. With her leading the way, so shaky of what her intentions were. She could’ve just teleported there and forced him to come but she selected to simply cruise. 

The sounds of a clock chiming filled the dense frosty air, noisily ticking in a large city that was anticipating nightfall. Sunrise nearly slumped on the land, barely over the horizon rested the sun being relatively close to settling for the night. Leaving the sky to be mixed with hazy oranges, mingled with a variety of shades, devising the upper atmosphere in a deep orange blended with the gloomy clouds that hang above compounding with eccentric tunes of the azure; dismal sky. Everyone was well aware of how late it was going to be in Japan. The night was going to be here soon.

Natural light trickling over a massive structure with considerable panes demonstrates the view without notification. A construction was Gaen Company’s main headquarters, a place that was strongly recognized by all. 

Inside of that single large room sat a single figure. A white-haired with his legs crossed, looking almost bored out of his mind.

“Kyoya-sama.” 

The attention was drawn to the two while the name of the boy turned, “Ah, Sophia, you’re finally back.” He managed to lock eyes with the boy at his chair, which in reality was more like a throne. But why was it in the middle of the room? “Oh, and I see, you brought back Magoroku with you as requested.”

“Da.”

“Why am I here?” Magoroku stepped forward as his expression was locked in a confused daze, “Sophia said it was important.”

“Yes, it’s quite important. I’ll inform you of all you want to know quite soon.”

“What is it?”

“I made the proper adjustments so that Sophia Sakharov will return to be Aibo Academy's Student Council Vice President. She will be returning very soon.”

“Da.”

“She’s returning as our Vice-President!?” The tan-haired repeated, breathlessly, in shock. _‘So it was true! Sophia's really coming back to Aibo!’_ All it took was those words to make the young boy suspect but not protest. Yet this wasn't new to him, hearing it before, being informed of this just a day ago to prepare for her return. But his mind refuses to believe these words. At least he wasn’t the last to know this! Like always, he was kept in the dark by others! It was more so annoying.

Shido Magoroku was only inside the building from the order he had received, because Sophia dragged him here, telling him to come with her and follow her sways. That left him with no other choice but to come and so he did as requested. But now, he doubted this, there has to be more to uncover here? There’s no way Kyoya-sama would request him just for that, it wouldn’t even be worth it!

“She’ll be returning tomorrow, actually. I’m sure you were already informed of that and took the proper procedures for her arrival as expected from the Student Council President.”

“Of course!”

“Unfortunately with Disaster already being disbanded after the Gaen Cup, we lost most of our members… I was unable to track them down and I have no idea where any of them are. Kyoya-sama.” Her tongue continued lacking with any repentance but there was a reflection of pity glazing from her kernels.

“That’s fine. Their parts were done for anyway.” He slightly raised his head, while the familiar rhythmic tone that would make any swing towards him filled the room, “You two are the only ones I required for this mission now, actually.” Articulated with ease as he sat on his chair, standing proudly before him. Even his hands were so persuasive.

“A mission?” The tan-haired elevated one of his tan-colored brows, subsequently being taken out of his disoriented and stray daze to ponder about more questions to drown his mind, “What do you mean? You want Sophia and I to go on another mission together?" 

The white-haired CEO gave a nod confirming his mysteries to be true. His lips arced to a dull grin, “That's right. I would like you both to carry out something very important.”

Was that why she was coming back to Aibo? For a mission!? It makes sense, now he thought about it. She didn’t seem like the one to go back to their school without an important reason other than Aibo. There wasn’t a better reason, was there? A deeper reason for vagueness. That was the reason why he’d come to this place during a time like this! For a mission ordered by Kyoya-sama! 

“Is that why I was brought here?”

“Maybe. But there’s more to what I have to say.”

“What is it?”

“I would like for you both to meet the person under the name, **_Fuchigami Bolt_ **. And followed his every order, much like you do for me. I believe his powers are one with great curiosity to me. However, not much is known about the extent of his true power, as of now. But, I'm curious.” he apprised effortlessly where his extensive carmine eyes sufficed their gaze, "Assuming I could trust you both with the task?”

“Da,” Without a second thought, the white-haired briskly nodded. She understood his intentions unlike most. Carrying out his orders, no matter the cost, was important.

"O-Of course, sir!" 

Magoroku had no choice to pick from the bowl of orders, so he accepted and recognized his demands, nodding his head as well, biting back his only shattered pride to agree with him. He was nervously standing as tall as one can humanly be while meeting his master he assumed was still his master. Incompetently occupying the same space as him, yet he was both doubtful but appreciative to be operating with someone charismatic as him _—_ the astounding Gaen Kyoya _—_ the one and only. Even after losing to Mikado Gao, everyone knew him, being adored by the masses. Still, Kyoya was everything he craved to have and be. Publicity. Strength. Wealth. To be praised and be seen as a king. To be loved. Cling to that power, to his ranks and his father.

His eyes stirred as he caught a glimpse of the familiar white snow-like hair and icy blue eyes that were like an ocean that reflected the sky. The long blue dress that waves perfectly. That girl was Sophia Sakharov, the one who was chosen by the stars filled with destiny. What did she think of this? Did she really want to return? Why did he care? He shouldn’t, their relationship was just going to be the same it always was from the start. Even he was surprised he didn’t protest her return but instead was embracing their fresh mission again.

It was going to be the same as it started. 

She was the previous vice president of Aibo Academy, an emotionlessly cold vice. The higher one in the command chain, he was merely a puppet on her strings. A puppet she had to take care of, she mostly did. So empty and impassive that it was difficult to tell what she was thinking, her words so short and simple, they knew how to handle the boy. She was almost like a brick of ice, the bitter glacier that melts but only that; she was tremendously qualified for her role before, despite the abundance amount of hiking. With him deriding her, disputing her; she was still good at her responsibilities. And she was coming back. It left him in this muddled mess of confusion. Did he really want her to come back to Aibo?

Kyoya took their ‘yes’ blithely. Crimson eyes skimmed towards the white-haired, “Sophia?”

This took him out of his thoughts of her but kept his navy eyes on her frame, observing her gestures. Watching as the girl wordlessly and effortlessly nodded at the call of her name. Before she tugged her card out from her dull cerulean blazer as it continued radiating with the tinged of glittering tawny. As if she knew what to do without hearing it.

“Stars, guide me.” Above her eyes, an orb-like object materialized right in front of her. Those deep glacial azure eyes pasted to the object like some glue stick, scrutinizing inside the sphere. Almost stained. 

Magoroku noticed her behavior that caught his curiosity. His navy eyes accompanied her, lips parted as he became interested in what she was going.

“I discovered his location.” 

“Well done,” he complimented delightfully with her performances, “I’m leaving this up to you both now so don't fail me. But, before you leave, please _do_ remember to keep me updated on your findings."

"As you wish, Kyoya-sama."

“Good.” He smiles brightly at the two, “I’m sure you’ll both do well. Looking forward to your success.”

The tan-haired swallowed obstinately on his spit, imperceptibly nodding, navy eyes gazing. His appearance swelled with a mixture of hysteria and uncertainty. Only if he could gaze inside of her objective. 

As far as their background is concerned, the concept was not new to either of them. Both already met and worked together underneath the same master. That mission wasn't easy said and done, searching for fighters worthy enough to wield the darkness. The same dark power that would warp their mind as it wanted. The same dark swelling their hearts as well.

It was clear why Kyoya-sama had summoned the two ‘particularly’ with a mission, a significant one. Kyoya placed plenty of trust with them to help with his plans and hopefully further his chance of fully gaining power. With their current location set and the two were about to begin their courses.

The next phrase to Gaen Kyoya’s plan! 

Gaen Kyoya, Sophia Sakharov, and Shido Magoroku were in the large room but now it was left devoid of all but one soul. Time flew by their conversation with Kyoya and planning as the sun was completely gone from the sky, only leaving the luminescence from the moon to pour and glisten on the land. 

_‘We must have lost the track of time when talking…!’_

To the boy, the dark hours of the night and being late on the way back home, thanks to his duty as student council chairman, wasn’t so foreign. He often had to stay late to overcheck paperwork and made sure events were good, preparing for the kids in his grades. He wanted a good school environment. On the other hand, Sophia rarely slept, not feeling the need to, her mind wouldn’t allow her. 

In the frozen deep of the night, the sky with the dark outline, they teleported to a fresh location.

The tan-haired gape around the new area that was immense and obscure. Navy eyes carefully scanning the place. They were in some cavern area, circled by a gelatinous covering of rocks. The place was dismal and gloomy. There were fragments of broken portions from the rocks shattered across the dirty floor, including small minerals. The area was dimmed, iniquitous, and saturated.

Possibly a cave? He thought.

The place must’ve been plunged with vermin and mites, the perception of that provoked him to quiver. Not being highly fond of hugs. He scrupulously shunned bacilli, they were revolting adequately as it transpired. Detecting what appears to be waterfalls dribbling imminent promptly. 

His eyes stirred to adhere to Sophia’s stoic gaze… “Sophia?” He discreetly suspected this plan, “Are you sure we’re in the right place?” Puzzled almost...

“Da, there’s no mistake.” Her empty expression directed at the boy in question and acknowledged, “It said he would be here.”

She ceased as her stoic grimace reconstructed to a sniffling appearance. It was more than just clear that this young girl was also getting pestered with the absence of the person they were there to meet. She didn’t even want to work with him, let alone face him. He was just annoying.

“Well, I don’t see him here. In fact, I don’t see anyone around here. So your orb must be wrong!” 

Magoroku kept protesting, crossing his arms. She didn’t listen, in fact, she was ignoring him. Magoroku was being foolish. She only narrowed her eyes at him. Her orb was never wrong. It was true, the orb said this was the right place. He should be here. So where was this guy?

“Maybe he’s sleeping?” He questioned, “It is _late_ , you know.” 

**_“Who are you!?”_ **

As on the right cue, a voice roars rudely inside of the cave furnished with a broad voice of sheer malice and resentment. Filling their ears, ringing awfully with the noise. Such a rough and deep unfamiliar voice! The impromptu speech made the boy flinch from surprise, nearly yelping. Their eyes widened involuntarily. 

His coffee-colored averting their gaze to professedly scowl, at the two who penetrated his address. How did they get there? He had no idea but he could care less either way. He wanted them out of here!

_“And what are you doing in my lair!?”_

She warily shifted towards the voice, warily glistening her icy stare at the voice. Magoroku awkwardly swiveled to discover a male that appeared to be in his twenties. 

“We’re the ones who’ll be asking you the questions— ah!?” Magoroku paused his statement in horror when his eyes caught a glimpse of who he was talking to. Not only Magoroku but Sophia also took notice as well.

He was dressed in an abundant and bulky white jacket with golden trimming along the edges. Eyes almost like coffee in color, staring bitterly at the teenagers from his post. A piercing expression that would make everyone stutter. Dawning rather sharp claws virtually referred to glistening nails. Extended thick fangs, dripping from underneath his lips. A type of look he gave off the impression that he was possibly a vampire along with his massive muscle body. Red strikes beneath his eyes like bloody claws.

His expression was bitter and frigid than Sophia’s, this male was surely creeping him out. But this must’ve been the male, that bolt fellow. A well-built male appearing to be in his mid-adulthood years. Brown eyes, one remaining them of mere dark dirt. Blonde hair with raved slim lightened pieces attached. Jumping off from the large rock, making his way towards the two.

It was the male they saw inside of the orb!

The feeling his whole body trembling, tensing as the view of this male, whoever he was, was glaring daggers at them. Meeting him in person felt vastly different from viewing his picture inside of her orb, that’s for sure. 

Notably twitching but did his best to keep his floor on the stones and dirt. He felt the cold area grow hotter in his sweat. Softly pouring from his face. Pooled with the feeling. 

Sophia became rather cautious just in case the figure did something. Matching his same glare, warily eyeing him down like some sort of hawk.

“Fuchigami Bolt.” 

A voice of the female came in after, simply dubbing his name with a stern tone. Inadequate sensations within her voice were light and barely hearable. She seemed as nervous as Magoroku was feeling. Unlike him, she kept herself more in line, knowing better than Magoroku did. She was courageous and intelligent.

For a split moment, he paused, halting everything as his eyes widened at her before glaring, “How do you know my name!? 

“That’s not important,” She scorned off his inquiry, being dutiful she wasn’t interested in doing that. Not now. Not today, “We came here to help you.”

“You came to help me?” He felt the mocking tone he gave yet it felt confused as if he wasn’t expecting those words.

“Y-Yes!” Apprehensively shrieking, Magoroku did his best to keep his fears from leaving him as he stood his ground, not backing down, “Y-You should be grateful that we’ll even lead a hand to you in the first place!”

“Gesha-Gesha~!” Mocking laughs from his pocket was shortly heard… Gallows. Not long the buddy monster shot up from his card, “This guy doesn’t look all that bad, geh. But are you sure what want to mock him?”

“Gallows! Shut up!” 

The feeling of something inside of his chest growing deeper at Gallows’ mockeries. Poking at his notions. 

He snarls underneath his breath before narrowing his eyes while investigating the two teenagers in the foreground of him. They felt the judging eyes trailed their frames, covering every single inch of them, bitterly. His impromptu engagements insinuated that he was vacillating along, “And how do I know I can trust you?”

“J-Just give us the first order and we’ll complete it for you!” Magoroku bunglingly sputtered out, “Would that p-pleased you, sir?”

Being pricked in his abrupt thoughtfulness, Bolt was withdrawn for a mere moment before groaning in agreement with these plans, “Alright.” The two watched as his lips arched into a smirk, a glisten of light flicking in his coffee eyes, “Find the location of that Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu card for me!” 

“Huh? You mean that monster Mikado Gao fought at the Sky-tower not that long ago?” Magoroku asked as his features brightened curiously, “What do you want with him?”

“Just do as I say, got it?” Declaring, “When you do that, I’ll decide if you’re worthy!”

“Of course!” Magoroku nodded proudly and smiled, “We won’t let you down, sir!”

“Better not!” 

The two teens nodded at that, agreeing to his points. It was clear to them that they needed to fight the whereabouts of the card before they could get back. 

“Before we do that…”

She took a mere step forward towards the male, before digging in her pockets and pulled out a Core case. But not just any core case, no it was a dark core cast! Holding a dark core on top of her hand, covering it as if she was displaying it. Magoroku awkwardly glanced at her, being confused but following her sways as he only watched with lingering navy blue eyes. She’ll like to offer him something.

“Take this.” 

He glanced down at the item and cocked a brow, being confused with the notion, “What’s this?”

“A Dark Core.” She spoke to him in a delightful yet malicious manner. Her voice was all too well known, “He wants you to have it.”

Kyoya-sama… Of course, it was related to the CEO! The leader who had all of the power in who gets one or should get one in the first place. She couldn’t give out free Dark Cores, let alone a real one and not some double to some stranger.

He was hesitant for a moment as the feeling in his pit developed a wave of power as if it was calling him. It was a strange feeling, almost as if he needed that. No! He needed it! The dark power he craved! Roughly taking it from her hand and bringing it up to stare at the new item he had. A glisten of broken purple glisten in his eyes, she noted the shining notion the Dark Core was fond of him.

The dark core was unlike the Core Cases he saw before. This one was colored with a mixture of solid light and dark gray. The light gray appeared to be the bones. A purplish kind of jew in the middle, a deepish coloring that had made it almost as if you were staring into something else.

“Stars,” She spoke once more, lifting her head to the side staring at it, “Guide me.” 

After all her orb appeared as she glanced into the orb without question. Her icy glance peering at the screen, carefully viewing the display in front of her. 

“We will ask the person who last engaged in the fight with the card, Mikado Gao, as soon as possible.”

Magoroku agreed, _‘He fought Tenbu yesterday at the sky tower. So the most sensible thing to do is to ask him. This shouldn’t be difficult! I’ll breeze this quickly!’_

And they kept those words in mind.

“Good, now leave!” This guy was really kicking them out here, wasn't he?

“Yes, sir!”

* * *

The capital was occupied with people as he progresses outside. 

Aibo Academy was the institution among the best, everyone in Japan distinguished it for being one of the greatest schools to go to just to analyze and enhance your buddyfight skills and Buddyology as a whole. The school was considerably prominent, extremely spacious with different rooms, and had an abundance of opportunities. Even having their fighting stage the students can use.

The massive sun-drenched with intense heat, inadvertently dangling above as it was glistening their frames in the relaxing warmth, it brought comfort to Magoroku at least. A kind of warmness that felt like a blanket. While the sky illuminated blue brilliantly, a comely hue, tangling well with the fluffy snowiness of the clouds above as the trees danced to the waves of the wind, softly blowing in their direction. Sparse movement ruffling their locks. While birds circling high in the clear azure were chirping with a captivating melody, warbling a timbre.

A summer day at Aibo was far too common.

A fresh day rolled around as they ambled, strolling near one another towards the school. As he lets a fresh of air leave his lips, a relaxing day so far still has a strange gut feeling swelling inside of his chest. Right beside him, a step behind was a girl. Dawning all blue and white, of all different shades that blended well with the rest of her features. As the creases of her dress sway with the swings. 

She had white-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. Waving in the summer winds, she didn't seem to care. She had unique icy blue eyes as bright and deep as the clear blue sky. Those eyes were bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter as if one glare would melt those before her. She was so stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with high shoulders and devoid expression. Focused on the pathway in front of her and serious in their mission of locating the Tenbu card. No matter the cost, she’ll complete the mission at hand no matter the cost or lengths she had to go. So dutiful. Always taking her duty as seriously as one cares. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake. She served an important role, in being his partner in crime. Often being the smart one since most of the time, if not, all of the time, she saw right past his flaws and plans. 

She knew how to handle him well as if she was seemingly trained for this task since she was born. Wouldn’t blink twice before sending someone to their doom, and finally into their grave. She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s customs as his new vice. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. And here she was doing so once more.

Hands behind his back, as he ponders for a moment. Having Sophia back felt rather nice, really. Something to finally talk to and they could start anew with this. He wasn't sure if Sophia wanted that.

Consequently, he managed to enroll in the school for that reason alone. He was at Aibo for all of his life as far as he could remember. He was their prevailing President of the school. All of the students simply refer to him as Student Council President or simply President Shido. A name rightfully fitting, people rarely use his first name Magoroku. He was among the best in his school, being ranked second in his grade and being book-smart. 

He saw himself as the king, better than anyone else. Mocking those below him, seeing them as nothing but stepping stones to his chest piece game. He craved fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. But he didn’t care about the disciples as much as he claims to.

He was outspoken, assured, lively. Always flashing a knowing smile at his peers. Inventing rather highly of himself while mocking those around him. He was quick to judge those who ranked below him. Allowing his thoughts to be heard but he was quite childish but he wasn’t alone, anymore. 

It felt strange having someone else inside his room with it at all times, and it took some improvement for them to find some sort of comfort around each other. She showed to comprehend the school better than most, despite being new and how truly huge the section was. Which was pleasant, since he wasn’t so fond of training new people for the job. She was quite trained in the matter.

Focused on the pathway in front of her and serious in their mission of discovering fighters worthy enough for the powers of the dark core. While focusing on the current tournament, the ACB Cup. They were both working underneath the same master, ordered to look for fighters worthy enough to wield the darkness and it warped their mind. Always taking her duty as seriously as one cares. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake, knowing the right moves to make and the words to say, always keeping her shoulder high and proud. Being confident in herself.

She served a significant role in being his partner in crime. Often being the smart one since most of the time, if not, all of the time, she saw right past his flaws and plans. She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s attendant as the new student council vice and his assistant. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. But he didn’t know about her private life and they rarely discuss those sorts of topics. 

Brilliant blue eyes were as intense as the winter ice, always looking ahead with a devoid expression, nothing seeping underneath her cracks. Icy blue eyes as bright and viciously thick as the clear blue sky. Simply standing off to the side being as still as a statue; often having her gaze glued on something. She kept to herself, only speaking when it was needed or when she had to.

White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with stern high shoulders and devoid expression. Almost glaring daggers at those who lives she drains. Ruthlessly cold and stern, strict, and willing to take the proper action to get what she wants.

Clashing personalities but they somehow accomplished to form a unique bond over time, not being friends but also close. They managed to work together, forming good teamwork. Playing off each other’s moves as if there wasn’t a chance in the world. She stepped up for him when Genma was glaring, explaining and Magoroku instantly played that off.

They did as much as one could to prepare, Sophia even helping him to ensure. Often leaving Sophia to be very busy regarding other things. Doing the proper research on all of the fighters, despite his confidence in believing they had a high chance of winning. Their team was bound to win through his eyes but also she stated there wasn’t a need to watch it if they were going to win. Magoroku wanted to be fully prepared, it didn’t hurt to refresh his mind. 

Keeping all of the fighters mentally noted in his head as he sat on his chair with the remove in his gloved hand. At first, he thought it was a chore, and nothing else being wearied of the battles but shortly, he erupts in sheer laughter and belatedly slips off his chair with a loud yelp being unable to control himself very well. Smacking himself on the floor gave him a wake-up call to stop creating jokes about these fighters. He wouldn’t admit it but he didn’t want to lose without studying the fights beforehand knowing fully well it could’ve been useful to do so. They were going to fully prepare the fights, no matter the costs. 

The white-haired merely observed this impassively, even crossing her arms at one point as he kept chuckling. Staring at him for the most before looking away when he finally fell to the hard ground. Giving her facts of some of the fighters and input when she needed or wanted. But for the most part, Magoroku enjoys talking and hearing himself talk. 

She was only serving with him and doing as she was told by him from their master, and he was in the ABC Cup for his self-indulgent career. He’d watch the fighters having their battles from the ranks. Even locking up that Genma guy for the sake of his plans. She did everything she needed, even taking plans into her action when he wouldn’t. Often giving her orders, discussing them beforehand before calling her name, to which she knew what needed to be done. She understood what she needed to do and what had to be done. 

Locking up Gemma below by making him fall when the floorboard opens, using the cameras they added into the room when needed. She kept her tablet with her, utilizing the item to take notes or to watch the cameras. Even keeping in contact with her beloved master. 

He wanted nothing more than to win the ABC Cup, just as he declared he was going to his father. And his father was waiting. Bringing the award home to show his father was his top goal and prove to everyone else who was boss in this school. Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Everything that mattered to him at this very moment was this ABC Cup. His professedly and impeccable approaches. However, Sophia had different plans, despite being rather annoyed working with him but they were both operating for the equivalent person, nonetheless. Both still working to achieve the same goals. 

She was a member of her team and the only one who stayed inside the Buddy Pit. Normally, viewing him from the sidelines. She had a keen eye, being glued to the many keys panels and screens in her sights. Often giving notes before or after the match. 

When plans didn't go his way, he would easily tick, anger would fill his eyes as the plans didn't seem to work as he hoped. Triggering the bitterness of his soul. Normally, he complains and shouts, dramatically but never went that far but the Cup… 

Seeing him at his worst. Witnessing him and his emotions were all too common. 

Viewing his every twitch, his every move, hearing his words as he spoke. He often paced around the room, talking to himself and groaning when things weren’t going his way before. She normally stood near the bookcase while her eyes trailed him without a word but the annoyance was seeping beneath

Pacing around the room as his mind was racing. Disoriented, blurred, dubious. In a pure fit of fury and indignation, he ended up knocking the books off their casing. As a loud thud would saturate the capacity.

He often threw a huge fit once they entered the room, she would sit on the sidelines simply viewing with annoyance. Screaming and he kept shouting in sheer exasperation, tossing the books off the shelves, allowing the countless pages to spread open, and breathing heavily. 

Letting out all of his pent up emotions, not caring if she was inside of the office, he trusted her more than enough to see him at his lowest points. Breaking points. But he was far too overconfident for his good that he failed to see his flaws, causing him to act in such a manner.

Her master trailed her to deal with this. On the account of their master, allowing him to get out his anger was something that needed to be done. 

But they were all past that now, seeing this as a new start. And it was a strange way it kinda was one for them.

“So, do you need a tour around the school to refresh your memory? Or do you remember the locations of everything, our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov?” 

“There’s no need for that, Shido.” She responded in her typical stern tone, “I wasn’t gone for that long.”

True. Yet it felt like forever since Disaster happened, failing and breaking after the Gaen Cup was over and Kyoya lost to Mikado Gao. When it was only a few months beforehand. 

“I know that.” He sighs, “I only wanted to make sure!”

 _Shido. We have a mission to complete._ _All of that can wait…_ “Our first duty is to find the Tenbu card,” Her voice was stern while her expression was as indifferent as always. Her only concern was making sure they knew where the card was and report back to Ikauzchi.

“That’s right! But we all day to report back to him so I say to take our time and plan things out before we do anything else.”

“Da.”

Magoroku awkwardly shifted back, “In that case, I’ll go back to my room, now!”

“Wait.”

“What?” Magoroku paused and turned to look at her. She was telling him to wait? 

“It’s best if we’re together as much as possible.” 

He blinked. Not expecting to hear those words. “I guess that’s a good idea.” It could be but also, maybe Sophia wanted to know where the Tenbu card was and hear it first hand? 

As far as their background is concerned, the concept was not new to either of them. Both already met and worked together underneath the same master. That mission wasn't easy said and done, searching for fighters worthy enough to wield the darkness. The same dark power that would warp their mind as it wanted. The same dark swelling their hearts as well.

Was it even a good idea to be working with her once more? But they had good teamwork, playing off one another’s moves as swiftly as one did and made that work. They made it work the first time, so why not again? He ignored those doubts and thoughts. But he doesn’t mind her company, despite her stern and indifferent nature.

The two simply waited for their time. Until he checked the clock.

“Oh!” His eyes flicked as his features brightened, “That reminds me, shouldn’t that Mikado boy be out of class right about now?”

“Da, he should be alone right now.”

“Perfect.” They both planned the right time to ask since he always was with his friends. They wanted to get him alone. “Now would be as good as any to ask him!” 

He halted his steps on the floor, before wheeling his face to look at the girl as she also stopped with his sway. Now staring at him with her typical icy cold sky-blue eyes, stoic expression still staining her features. She closed her eyes as her written features never shifted to anything else. Right now, they should go locate him as soon as possible. 

They need to ask him the whereabouts of that card right away so her eyes shifted to the air, raising her card hand.

“Stars.”

“Wait, don’t do that.” He brought his hands up, “Using your powers during school hours is prohibited, Sophia!”

She stared at him, it was expecting for him to even stop her in her tracks but was annoyed. “Then do you know where he is, Shido?”

“Of course!”

By this, she brought her hands down, only hoping he was telling the truth. She didn’t respond to him, only peering in front of her with that same devoid expression. He didn’t need to be praised for knowing that information but the lucky chance Mikado Gao must’ve got the card. One she always had imprinted on her features. 

“I think I know where he might be! Follow me, Sophia! Hurry!”

Dwelling with the outsides parts of the academy, they traveled with the girl trailing him closely from behind. All while ignoring his fellow students from all around them, not paying any mind. They were all still pawns to his game. Their sights set on something important, their mission of finding Mikado Gao and asking about that Tenbu card. A raspy voice escorted his way, growing more boisterous. The end of his lips would crook a conspiratorial smirk.

Eyes sharpened on the target of his amusement while caricaturing purring permeated the atmosphere. Those tawny coded temples arched with recognition, vigilantly scrutinizing those before him. His boots tick with the soil, stepping closer to the girl strolling alongside his moves. She harmonized wordlessly to his orders to the tea while her expression was devoid. But he halts as he felt the space between them was good enough.

“Oh? What’s this, what’s this?” His eyes caught notice of the familiar boy walking in circles, “Buddy Police Youth trainee, Mikado Gao.” He raised one of his arms he had resting behind his back. Closing his eyes as his hand pointed at the female in question. His lips still arched to a smirk, almost proud, “Let me introduce you once more to our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov!” She warrants some enlightenment and fresh introduction, he thought.

Closing her eyes and nodding with a single “Da.” 

The small Dragon World monster stepped forward as the sound filled their eyes, “What the heck do you guys want with us!?” Along with a familiar raspy and harsh tone.

Sophia didn’t bother to respond. She wasn’t one for words except when she was obliged to speak, allowing the male to control the talking point like he always did in the past. Not caring as long as they got the proper information they needed. Only choosing to speak when she had to or wanted, not because of no reason. While she kept her emotionless expression written on her features, refusing to leave her.

Magoroku still kept his cool and calm nature, so brilliant and brimming self-assurance. He had his eyes closed, merely shrugging at the small dragon, “There’s something I want to ask you, as Student Council President,” His eyes fluttered open and gazed back at the boy, “That monster you fought at the sky tower, Tenbu or whatever.” His navy eyes carefully watched as the redhead hummed in surprise, parting his lips. Magoroku instantly knew that the male knew what his expression was implying. The perfect time to ask him now, “Where is he now?”

He was using his title as some of the justification to talk to him and to gain some intel on what he needed. A good excuse wasn’t pitiful at all. His excuses always seemed perfect from his point of view. He consulted himself, however, this was no time for that. He needed to focus on the mission at hand here. And it was true, commonly using his title to often get away with things and it worked too! Remaining rather pleased with himself for running things along swimmingly, finally fluttering his eyes open, altering the glance of his fingers so his index finger was now pointed at the two mere inches away from him…

Gao stood there in his shocked gaze, finding himself unable to talk. That was the one question he wasn’t expecting them to ask. He was dumbfounded but also jarred. His small dragon from Dragon World, Drum only grew more ferocious as the moments passed. And he had every right to be annoyed and suspicious of them. They weren’t good people to place it lightly. They were people who did awful things, heck the white-haired Ice Queen was keeping Tasuku away from him and nearly murdered them by teleporting them high in the sky to fall to their death! 

“Why are you asking such a thing!?”

His gut feeling was growing with a feeling. Magoroku was becoming increasingly irritated at this dragon. Who did he think he was!? Questioning him, the great Shido Magoroku, like that!? He wasn’t fond of this. He craved answers not to deal with this disgusting attitude from a Dragon who knew nothing! He was sure that this was wasting their time. Letting his body lean forward a little more, narrowing his eyes, expression a glance of pure annoyance. Letting his annoyance be known, written on his face, asking the buddy’s question...

“Because that person said…”

_‘He’s going to ruin the plan.’_

“Shido!” Her voice echoed the area loudly as she shouted sternly. She had instantly detected his words as impatience. Her ocean coded eyes shifted to the side, giving him a cold shoulder. Icy sky-blue eyes layered with a cold intense glare of annoyance. A dense and foolish male that would demolish their plans without warning if the word got out. 

Sumptuously, she raised her leg while utilizing her body muscle and everything she got a single blow of her heel. Pulverizing the tips of her heels harshly against the rubber of his dark coded boots. As the sound of his painfully grasping rang through her ears. Twisting her heel as sharply as one could, making sure he couldn’t find the words to speak.

He grasps at a sharp twisting pain entering his body, causing it to sting painfully. His yelps end up caught within his windpipe, gasping for air. His cheeks stained with his lack of air, strikes of redlining his cheeks. Being slightly rosy in tone. As the throbbing course his body with the thick stinging bad. He hated it. 

If swift action of pain got him to keep his mouth from allowing their secrets to reveal. She had no other choice but to perform some kind of inflicted pain on him then so be it. Good, she hopes he suffered from that. A lesson well learned from his part. Once she felt that was good enough for him to learn. She hastily extracted her heel from his black boot while her frame straightened. 

He hoisted his leg once she swayed away from his, grabbing his leg and holding it. 

_“Why me? Why me? Why me?”_ Murmuring tortuously while jumping up and down. As his commonly used phrase repeated under his breath. On repeat like a broken player waiting to be recharged. His cheeks embracing an exposure of inflaming red. With rosy cheeks. As his foot was painstakingly prickling with despondency.

Standing her foot, still standing straight. Simply not heeding his pleas and begs for the pain to go away. Resorting back to her neutral expression, keeping her shoulders hand, and arms on her sides. Those icy eyes staring at the two seemingly ignoring that her boss was in sheer pain from her hits. She was now impassively at the two in her way. 

“Any Buddyfighter would want to know.” 

“I don’t know if she’s telling the truth or not.”

His buddy monster was still lingered by their actions, knowing fully what the white-haired had done to them in the past, for example, working alongside a group of villains seemingly months ago while also using her power to send him and Gao almost five hundred meters up to the sky without owning a buddy skill. But still… his mind was swelling with thoughts. Were they good or were they bad? Why did they need to know? Or better yet… Why would they even care? Her expression was void of any notable expressions for the small dragon world monster to code right? By this time the tan-haired slowly recovered, feeling the pain slowly washing away at the dragon spoke. She could be lying and it was hard to tell with her tone and devoid expression.

“Aw, it’s fine,” Gao did his best to reassure his buddy, “As for grandpa Tenbu,” He pointed at himself, glancing back up at the two familiar faces, “I’ve got him.”

A malicious and cold shadow casting beneath the topcoat of their eyes after hearing those words clarified all of their contemporary inquiries. Expeditiously processing every single one. While their minds float with countless ideas. They were rather pleased with the current answers. As the malicious feeling grew in their deepest cores of their darkcore taking over their emotions, building up inside of them. They share that name with malicious glare, sharing the same ideas.

He had it. They needed it.

Magoroku was first out of his sudden evil daze, closing his eyes trying to regain his sense, raising his hand into the air almost as if he was seemingly waving at the two before letting his commonly used large smile. The Vice was next, following his actions, wordlessly closing her eyes, refusing to let the others see the darkest taking over her. Doing his utmost to retain his smile and friendly manner. Fake mirth.

“In that case, good luck!”

That was all he said, stirring his heels, making his way to turn around. Sophia swiftly follows him on their getaway. Preparing for their next phrase. Hearing their steps kissing the floor below them in a familiar rhythmic tone. The sound of dirt pouring out. Sophia followed his footsteps, closely following in pure silence before they were near the rims of the white sidewalk, away from everyone and everything, just Sophia and him.

Trailing near the thick trees along with one of the paths in schools, away from all of the students and people. Away from everyone else but the female. They both were hidden and buried deep inside their thoughts at the information. 

“I never expected Mikado Gao to have him…” He started, breaking the mere silence between them, voicing out his thoughts out loud, “I guess it’s true that it’s hard to spot what is right under your nose.”

The female ignored his words as he felt a flash of emotion course in her body, the familiar sensation instantly comprehending who it implied, catching his speech within her cognizance. As if someone was calling their presence, part of the dark core. 

“Shido.” She would call his name after a while. And it would grab his attention. 

Instantly, his body came to halt from the tone of her voice as questions began floating within his mind once more, beginning to wonder if she had a plan. Maybe she needed something important? But that dubbing made him feel uneasy. Sweat Dripping, grimacing. An uncomfortable expression is written on his features recalling what she had done to him beforehand. He began to feel quite uneasy, “What is it?”

Taking a few more steps forward before halting her own steps as well, pulling out her glowing golden card, raising it towards her chest area. Scrutinizing strictly at the male, her expression firm and stern but was shockingly dull and hushed...

“He’s calling.”

His shoulders slightly raised, humming in confusion being rather unsure of what she actually met here, “Huh?” 

He stared in confusion as a familiar black and orange color surrounding them, not long after that he teleported back into a familiar place, mid up in the air. His navy eyes dilated at his lack of footing, seeing the large barking of water, he involuntarily sank down, yelping before that got altered to almost asphyxiating like noises. His body strictly pulled back as they were engulfed with her teleportation abilities. She disembarked softly on the rocks, swiftly falling without any effort. While she heard a loud splash of water next to her along with a loud yelping noise in return. 

He contrived to slump, yelping in bewilderment as he felt a collision of something anti abstainer caressing his material. Submerging inside a large body of water. Struggling, nearly suffocating before picking himself up, grasping for that much-needed ventilation. He hastily managed to lift himself up as the loud sudden sound filled his ears, letting out a gasping noise, feeling the large cold wet hitting his body as it finally made contact with the air. His eyes tightly sealed together, furrowing his brows seemingly hoping the water would dry…

“Warn me before you teleport us!”

A sudden sound of a large gust of wind filling his ears, ranging. Shockingly fluttering his eyes open as he heard his buddy’s mocking laughter and his buddy teleporting out of his card closely near he was.

“Gesha-Gesha~!” His slim purple eyes studying the male standing the water, his frame covering in mere sweat and water, “You look pathetic, geh, Magoroku!” Sophia spoke nothing, simply walking away, letting their voices drown out from her ranging.

He leans forward, raising both of his arms, fisting his hands, “Gallows, shut up!” Using his body straight, he hastily lifted himself for the water, hearing the rather large currents move along with his sways, instantly taking notice that his female partner in crime was long gone, walking away. Awkwardly shifting his frame, reaching out his hands for her, “Oh, Sophia! Wait for me!” His scream was tumultuous, Gallows shifting, hearing his sways simply floating away from him, ignoring his calls.

“Come on!” 

He shouted helplessly before, letting a deep and annoyed sigh excuse his lips, he brushed himself off, initiating sure he was dehydrated before, rashly sprinting towards the area while making sure he didn’t fall on the rocks. He didn’t like being here alone. 

Sophia made her stoic throughout the mountain land, ignoring everything else to meet the person who asked them with the mission in the first place. Icy stoic eyes met his bulky frame from above, her features were still stoic. Gallows was closely following from behind, trailing her closely. 

“Where is he!?” He asked, eyes glaring at her, “Where’s the Tenbu card?”

“The Tenbu card is with Mikado Gao. He told us he had the card himself.”

He moans at this before noting something… “Where’s the other one, you had a boy with you, didn’t you?”

“Shido?” She asked but it was clear who he was talking about with her, “He’s coming.”

“He better come soon,” He groans before turning around and digging into the chicken wing he already had in his hands. And thus, they both waited there.

As he recapitulated, he took note that the male they saw earlier was sitting high on the rock, munching down on the food, a chicken wing, eating the very last bite of it. He heard their calls, taking the last bite of the meat remaining on the large white coded bone; veering his frame around as he lifted his arm, wiping his lips. As the end of his lips curved to an easily careless smirk, “So you found out where Tenbu is hiding out.”

The young teen was in pure shock in hearing his gratified reports avoiding his lips. He halted his running once he was there, staring up at the male in pure confusion, “H-How do you know that…!” Sophia! Yes, it must be her! Or what else would he know!? Magoroku swerved his head to glance at Sophia and Gallows from the rock, “Don’t tell me that…!”

Sophia had her head dislocated as well, glimpsing back at the male, “That’s right. I told him.”

“You didn’t notice, geh?”

_‘No, Gallows. I didn’t notice because you and Sophia ran off without me.’_

The male narrowed his eyes at him, his navy coding was castrated to sinless black as little sweat appeared on his features. His lips curled awkwardly as he was annoyed and confused at their words. His tan brows awkwardly arched, trying his utmost to process his given information, 

_‘I wish I wasn’t the last one to know things…!’_

“The time has come for you three to work with me.”

He said just as promised, they were worthy associates for him! 

“Huh?” His words took him off his guard…

_Did he just say work with him!?_

He was going to work with someone else!? With Gallows and Sophia!? He supposed he didn’t have much of a choice. 

Parting his lips from shock as the tips of brows raised from along the edges, “Huh?” veering his head back to face the male, starting a bucky male up on the rocks.

“Use this!” After he spoke, he threw the card up into the air without warning, “Awaken!” The card started to glow before a rather large purple symbol appeared in mid-air as the male started yelling, **_“Power of Darkness! Power of fiends! Power of the Hundred Demons!”_ **

Shockingly the chairman eyes the display as a gust of wind formed into an unfamiliar monster, four large ghostly like hands coming from the utter layers of his body, different times of green and blue in coloring, holding different kinds of weapons. A bat almost like a layer coloring his chest with bright teal tripping along with the outer layers of coding. Thick curving hours from the sides of his head. Actually looking moderately attractive despite its disturbing scenery the male solely picketed in the celibate collision. 

“Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!” His sound moved raspy, unrolling his blood cox eyes, five of them also like a spider of some sort before smoke started to pour out from his lips. This whole character reminded the tan-haired as if he was some sort of large spider in a fashion, “What’s mine yours is mine! What’s mine is also…” He paused, “You know the rest.”

Raising a mere brow. Magoroku’s expression sterilized to a muddle of confused and quailed, “Y-Yes! I do.” 

“A Hundred demons can also take control of anyone it seems fit, beneficial for stealing the food I crave for,” He hastily added that amount of information, “Now go!” He loudly ordered the rest of them, “Go get Tenbu!”

Sophia hardly drowsed, placing her hand from under her jacket, pulling out her glowing buddyfight card once more, “Da.” Formulating a teleportation portal once more as she reaped the card from the air. Gallows bothered to follow inside the teleportation, 

The tan-haired awkwardly watched their rather mysterious adjustment from afar, deliberating if the two had a disposition or something like that, it seems that way to his views. But he was the one in charge. He’ll have a meaningful talk with those two later.

“No! You, wait!”

Magoroku felt his whole body tensed at his harsh words, he sheepishly altered his frame deciding, ungainly pointing at himself, “Who!? Me!?” 

The male making his way towards him with a rather stern expression written on his features before shifting to a mocking expression, “Who else is here?”

“Um… only me…!”

“Yes, now listen, Shido, or whatever your name is. It’s important.”

He explained before pulling something out of his pockets, handing it to the male mere inches in front of him. 

“Oh, okay!”

His navy eyes traveled down to see him holding a black object Magoroku gazed down at in mere confusion. 

“Oh? What is this?” He rigorously investigated, feeling agitated.

“Look closely.” 

It was a dragon but almost looks kinda like a skull of one. But instead of being white, it was abstruse black in color. He noted. His navy eyes slightly widened from his sudden shock.

“A darkness Barrier,” He emphasized, handing the male the tool, “Use it to buddyfight opponents for the Omni Lord!”

“Yes, sir! Thank you, I shall use it!” Magoroku clumsily nodded before exercising the item and storing it within his pockets.

“Snatch Tenbu from Mikado Gao’s hands!” His eyes dilated, his hand shivering uncontrollably as it was constructed in air. His voice shaking and filled with longing and thirst, “I just can’t get that wonderful flavor out of my mind! I want to eat it again!” Shutting his eyes tightly and cupping his fists, digging his white claws tightly around the fabric palms of his hands, his amplification rising with concupiscence, it resembles, for the board and card. It was obvious to the trio that he coveted some sort of meat, “Right this moment!”

Magoroku jumped out of the portal hastily, dropping down to his office, finding Sophia and Gallows were already there. Waiting for them in the office. Both glaring at him as he made his way past the portal. 

“What took you so long, geh?”

Magoroku swung his head at that, “He had something he wanted to give me… b-but that’s not important right now!” He dismissed the two, “Right now, we need to form a plan on how to steal that card!”

“I think it would be best,” She spoke as she held the card within her grasp, “If Gallows here found a person to possess." Clearly one of them did it, it wouldn’t end well. Rumors would start not that she cares but it could cause large problems in the future for all of them.

“Gesha-Gesha!” The monstered seemed pleased with this slightly dancing like a happy little Darkness Dragon World monster that he was, “Time for me use my shadow ability, Geh!”

“Hey! You better not use my shadow again, Gallows!” Magoroku annoyingly shouted, pointing a finger at his body, “You know how much I hate it when you do that!”

“Gesha-Sha, you complain too much, geh, Magoroku.”

Magoroku pouted before ignoring him. He seemed doubtful, narrowing his eyes while protesting and questioning this, “Are you really going to hand him that card, Sophia!?” Sophia didn’t respond instead she converged on the plans. He heaved a brow at the girl’s choices, “Who knows what he might do!” 

“There’s no need to worry.” Stoically taking the card, having it between her fingertips, “Gallows.” She calls and he seemingly listens. Closing her eyes as she allows him to take the card using his powers. Laughing with his bones is thrilled to take this charge. Creeping on the floor, melting into the floor shadows while singing something the two didn’t pay any mind too. Keeping in the shadows so no one would noise.

Magoroku was still doubtful but listened, hopefully, Gallows wouldn’t cause any trouble or be discovered. Sophia already called on her blue orb, peering at it, watching the monster closely with her powers. Watching him dance around and process the monsters. 

The plants fell and turned to ice. 

His eyes widened as the monster followed the orders without causing any problems.

Following the shadows of the two humans, he made his way back to them without much fail. And she let go of the orb. 

“So what now, geh?”

“We wait.”

“Where’s the card?”

“Geh, it flew away…”

“What!? So it’s not on school grounds anymore!?” He panics at the notion, “Oh, no! Hurry! We have to go look for it right away!"

Spontaneously Magoroku dashed inside the portal without any second thought; leaping in with Sophia and Gallows following strictly dilatory him before the entrance made it the other side, reopening and their feet landing on the building. Going straight for the railings as he grasps on it with his gloved hands. As their body turns to gaze up at the clear blue sky

He narrowed his eyes at this contemporary currency the monster was in, scrutinizing the frame without the picture instead. 

That greedy hundred demon monster managed to get caught high in the air, trying to rip it. Pronouncing the monster’s leg being cut between the strings of the buddy police. 

“This is a bad situation.” 

The girl’s voice rang through his ears as she commented, influencing out his solicitudes faultlessly on this without him requiring to voice it. 

Gallows directs to glance at his buddy from the other end, “What do you want to do, geh? Magoroku?” 

Sophia also turned his gaze to study Magoroku, her expression being void of much of anything else. But she was looking to him for answers and duty. He wasn’t going to let them down! Surely, he has something. Right?

Wait.

He has it.

That’s right! He was adequately in administration here, they let him call the projectiles! He knew exactly what to do! Recalling his previous talk with their brand new master. He shifted his figure to talk a small glance at him…

“I’ve received something from Master Ikazuchi just for an occasion!” 

He utilized his frame back, lowering his eyes back down to his shirt, elevating his hands up to his pockets, pulling something out. 

He clutched onto the raven-colored item with his gauntlets, “This black skull!” 

After he vocalized the matter spontaneously perched up, the cores radiating splendidly with the tinged of red, breeding the male to smirk with satisfaction, sensing the iniquity and irresistible effectiveness brimming odd such an object, “Darkness Barrier, activate!” Raising his arms back, in a throwing motion, using all of his wills to toss the skull as high as he possibly could up to the air.

The three patrolled as a mini-sized hydra abruptly popped up, flying around what seems to be a large ball with a mixture of purple and black, as it was swirling around the ball, growing bigger until the dragon swiftly flew below, leaving the ball to burst out adhesive lines of concealment before they were inundated by the blackness. He flinched by allowing the heavy winds to take his body, closing his eyes before re-opening them, finding he was in some sort of buddy-like area, filled with a large rock almost like the desk in front him, possibly a screen or keypad, he appropriated. With three large purplish almost coded pinkish orbs in front of them.

“So, uh, where, are we, Gaou-chan?”

“We don’t know either!”

They were all teleported, being nearby. Caught in their wed, evil wedding they had the strings too!

He watched all the two humans speak from their cameras as Gallows was preeminent to respond, “A real weird one has wandered in.”

The tan-haired ignored his buddy and proudly cupped his fist with pride, “In any case! Let’s fight him within this Darkness Barrier, and take Tenbu away from him!” 

Sophia merely stared at him, distrusting his trail of thought, “And who’s going to be the fighter?”

He froze from shock at her point, his eyes ghosting before he diverted his enclosure, his knuckles tensing, “Oh! Um…” Turning his frame to face her. His lips and brows seemingly glowering towards her, a petty glance. 

He wasn’t so certain, he didn’t plan enough ahead, did he?

Appears that way.

She seems to notice his stuttering and lack of response, understanding that he simply wasn’t going to give him the correct answer she wanted, instantly responding to him before he kept dwelling further…

“For the time being, you two should fight,” She lowered her frame, closing her eyes as she took her familiar glowing card out from under her jacket once more, placing it near her chest as if she was praying in some way, “with the Hundred Demon monster as your buddy.” 

She knew what had to be done.

With sheer order and pure haughtiness with her expression, re-opening her eyes, throwing her hand with the card out, shouting loudly, “Death Ruler Gallows,” Her card began to glow further as her bright blue eyes peered down at it, “I order you to possess Shido!”

Magoroku placed his gloved hands on the side of his head as his eyes swelled with wreck; abruptly sensing an ominous tingling throughout his material. His thoughts spin, feeling a slight burning sensation rushing to his cheeks as small streaks of pure bright red framed. His frame glowing, sweat pouring down his cheeks, feeling the water dripping…

“W-wait a second!” He was hearing her correctly? Gallows possessing him!? Can she even do that!? What is happening!?

His buddy hastily went flew towards him as his body bunglingly staggered back and forth, howling in the method, his cheeks now stinging, stuffy as ardor as he couldn’t do anything against what’s transpiring, “Gesha Gesha! Don’t try to fight it!” Was all he spoke before they nearly felt backward and he observed himself incompetently constructed again, the perception adequately departed from him. He didn’t feel weird but something was… off… 

He felt something strange… oddly peculiar. 

He erected one of his limbs, subletting his eyes roamed down to ascertain his flourishing militarised circulation uniform was now purply in disguise, with copper-like coloring along the trippings and inside the open ruffling of his shirt. A bunch of bubbling purple as the foundation for his gloves along with the same copper coloring for the fingers, lines. Almost reminded him of bones. He peered in absolute miscalculation with this deployment. 

What!? Why!? Sophia! She did this to him, didn’t she? He had no idea she was fully capable of combining humans and buddies. Was this the Disaster force's doing? Or a power that she holds on her own? He kept questioning her, this was surely weird knowing fully well that he will need to make some adjustments to this new get up.

“H-Huh!?” His eyes dilated once more, placing his glove on the side of his head in pure dread, “Ah!?” He shouted his heart was now fully racing, feeling the pulse of his heart pounding within his ears with pure dread…

“S-Sophia? What did you do!? Where’s Gallows!?” 

Not that he cared about his Buddy anyway but...

“I will explain later,” Her tone filled with annoyance, “Just go on the stage and face him in the buddyfight so we can take Tenbu.”

Was she really going to explain this?

He shook his thoughts, “R-Right! O-Of course!” He nodded, deciding it was for the better to follow her wishes, “I’ll wipe the floor with that sixth grader!” 

He placed his hands on his palm, as he made his footing on the Buddy pit’s elevator, calling out the Hundred Demon’s card just so he could be right by his side once more.

“Hahahahahahaha!” Laughing uproariously and contemptuously as he was being raised to the buddy stage. He felt the platform click, telling him that he was fully on the fighting stage as he began to explain his points, “If you want to get out of here, you’ll have to defeat me first!”

"What did you say!?"

The male in question took a mere step forward, not paying attention to his buddy's words, "Just who are you!?"

"Huh?" He lowered his body and instantly tensed, the male he was about to face off in the battle was unquestionably correct. He needed a name but he couldn't use Magoroku Shido. That would blow his whole cover! "I, I'm… This is…"

He really should’ve prepared a name, too! He highly doubted he could use his real name after this! That would be an awful idea for him, wouldn’t it!?

_'Come on, brain! I know I can think of the greatest name in history! Like I always do! Think of something! Anything!'_

The female placed her hands on the control panels within the buddy pit, staring directly at the male dressed up as his buddy. Her eyebrows arched with annoyance, knowing fully well that he couldn't think of anything on his own. Such a dense boy, one she had to deal with regardless of actions. Turning on the orb, ordering him with a strict tone, still being by his side and watching him inside the buddy pit.

"Call yourself Death Shido." 

His eyes gazed almost confusingly at her through the small orb-like shape, "I understand." 

Was all he spoke to her, finding it was possibly not the best time to complain while thinking of nicknames. After all, he believed it was a decent name, not that bad. In fact, he likes that name despite it being a combo with Gallow’s and his names, it was… good! 

She wasn't the greatest at names he consulted but her name was better than him not having any ideas at all so he took that. Turning away, letting his large smirk appear on his features. The female took this and turned off the orb, having it fly away from him. He understood what had to be done, no further explanation was needed here.

He took the end of the red viscous cloak, cupping the folds and discharging the cloth off to his side. His frame coverings with sheer confectionery, spreading his arms out widely, "My name is Death Shido! I am history's greatest Buddyfighter!" Lowering one of his hands, shifting the other towards the finger, curling the rest of his fingers inward only leaving his index finger exposed for all to see, pointing it at the fighter on the other pit stage, "If I win, I'm taking the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu card you have!"

“Grandpa Tenbu?” 

“He’s after the old man?” 

Drum asked after Gao did. 

Ignoring their puzzling questions, hauling out his core cast with Hundred Demon’s deck already placed inside. It was time to finally fight!

“Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards, "Hundred Ancient!" 

The male with blue and red colored hair muttered something from his side of the stands that he could have careless about his words. 

He didn't care, Magoroku Shido's, or well now, Death Shido's thoughts were based on winning the match and taking Tenbu away from them. And only them. The rest could go burn. The male angrily and determinedly Luminized his deck, they were both ready, no, more than just being simply really for this match. 

The girl with bright pink hair swung her arms, calling out her similar moves, "Buddyfight!"

"Raise the flag!" The two fighters simultaneously shouted at once before they called out their flags, Gao was for: "Dragon World!" And Death Shido was for: "Ancient World!" 

The female in the small spacecraft, gestured towards the Mighty Sun Fighter, "The first move goes to Mikado Gao!" 

The male dressed in purple didn't care who went first so he didn't seem to mind this much at all. He watched from his corner as Gao's first was to charge and draw, before calling a monster to the center spot on the fighting. Calling an attack on Death Shido. 

"I supposed it can't be helped," Sucking in his breath, the male was more than ready to get hit with the red dragon dressed with golden armor. Raising his arms, covering himself, shielding himself instead. Hunching his shoulders down and crossing his arms. Embracing the attack, "Hey!" 

The clicks of his life point plummeting to seven away from the original ten he started with at the beginning of the match. 

"The Move End."

"No way I'm going to let you beat me~!" 

He merely caricatured back, picking his first card before doing a charge and draw. Summoning a few monsters out on the stage available to additionally battle alongside him. Supplying his own side with three distinct monsters at once. He had regained his composer rather hastily making his move. Attacking the male, calling the attacks from afar, smirking and swirling further with sensation at his groans at the blows and his life points clicking losing them. For every point, he squandered he felt like he was one sequence from swiping the card incessantly from the male.

His expression was semi-serious, glaring down at his underling, studying his moves far too much to understand that the Sun Fighter was a more upfront fighter. His defense skills need more heeded. 

"No matter how many high-critical monsters you line up, your low defense will be your downfall!" 

The male didn't listen to Death Shido, he still had his moves and was playing them regardless of what this fighter who only wanted to take his card away to the side. 

"Here I come! Death Shido!" 

He didn't think so! No, he wouldn't let him come near him. He thought of a plan fast, taking one of the cards from his hand cards. He raised a card from the stack of his hands, his miraculous expression was telling, "I cast! Dragon Flame Cascade!" 

Watching all his monsters get easily destroyed but one came back. The annoying one. He began to panic, instantly taking notice that the angered orange dragon. "I didn't know he could survive that!"

"Penetrate!" 

His panic only increased at those words, "Penetrate?" He repeated before he was hit once more, feeling the sharp and harmful blow, "Why me!?"

His life points down to a worthless four. He hated that. Gao was going to attack next. He wouldn't allow that. Gazing at the few cards sweeping within his pile of hand cards, "I won't let you whittle away at my life points any further!" He angrily shouted at the male who was drawing closer towards him, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" Blowing the male away with a sudden yelp, easily blocking his attack with his cards.

It was his turn once more, performing all of the normal draws and charge and draws. Next, he cast "Dragon Emperor Legend!" Allowing himself to increase his life points, gauge, and hand cards. Though he wasn't finished just yet, "I buddy called! To the center! Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!" 

Cocytus Greed activated his special abilities, taking one of his opponent’s gauge and adding it to his own set of ever-growing gauge, "I'll be taking that!" His expression altered to that of one cold and bitter. His voice dimming to that malicious And pure greed, "And this is how I'm going to use my increased gauge!" He hummed as his smirk only grew. Enjoying his efforts however he was far from over, "I activate Cocytus Greed's ability!" The rest of his gauge as it all was lowering now by this call.

"Absolute Gale!"

He peered down at the fighter and his stance was tall and proud, "Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed can destroy one card on the opponent's playing field if I pay three gauge" He lifted one of his hands, gesturing out a mere three in response before going back to his index fingers, letting the rest easily curved into his palms. Before making a thumbs-up motion and turning it upside down to a mocking thumbs down.

Watching his buddy monster yelped in pain. Magoroku was so excited to watch that annoying monster go. Considering it as mere painful payback. Lifting his other arm, placing it on his face as the fingers spread, due to the utter master he only was able to touch it using his upper fingers. He was knowingly taunting the finger below him, "This is no time to be worrying about your buddy!"

Attacking Gao once more before he shouted, "Cocytus Greed! Finish him!" 

Magoroku placed his hands down to his waist while being rather pleased with recent events, "I've got a monster in the center area, and six life. This'll be an easy win!" He lifted his hand, simply giving another mockingly so thumbs down in response. His mocking hand gestures. 

"I don't know about that. This right's just getting started!" 

He watched as he called the Tenbu card. Leaning toward Death Shido side almost mockingly, "My ability! When I enter the field…" 

Magoroku's lips were parted from shock refusing to close. His navy eyes, from under His tan-colored mask raised a brow in puzzlement. His expression was along the lines of hysteria. He was anticipating some tremendous monstrosity but he was enormously further consequential in the physique. 

"All of your monsters are destroyed!" 

He elevated one of his hands, being essentially complicated to discover such words, his eyes distended in complexity, "Wh-What!?" 

He listened as his monster was slaughtered on the battlefield and his buddy weakly snacking incessantly at his life points. He excruciatingly conquered his hands behind the back of his head underneath his extensive sliver intimate horns, binding his eyes as his expression substituted in intensity. A sickish purple. "Don't take my life points down with you!" 

Gao was going to strike next. He despised when his life points diminished, such a blemish on his composition He wouldn’t permit that. No! Not a coincidence. Favorably he had numerous shield cards excellently dwelling inside his hand cards, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" He sweeps the dragon away, narrowing his eyes scanning more disgruntling than anything else, "Don't underestimate me!" 

Not long the sun fighter came throwing his fist towards him, "Crimson Fist!" He punched the male harshly as he felt the blow, hearing that raspy voice shouting within his ears, "Dragonblaze!" 

Magoroku grasped and yelped in the pain he was receiving as his eyes were tightly closed. Clutching his teeth tightly together. Notwithstanding the discomfort, he had endured his intelligence and imagination were still comprehensible to the jurisdictions. He elevated his hand towards his features once more, utilizing his body strength to stare at the other male in front of him, "B-But," he snorted, attempting to recapture his unforeseen destruction of inspiration, "my opponent's is over already!" 

"Not yet!" 

"Huh!?" His flanges expanded and his perceptions dilated. Transudation trickling down his jowls. What was Gao talking about!? He was sure this match was already over, conventional!? It wasn't completed… no… he was sure he was about to win… "If he's increasing his gauge now, that means…!" 

His mind, his thoughts… racing with unwanted possibilities… 

"Final phase!" 

"Don't tell me…" distraught. 

His eyes began smaller than before, sweat pouring down his face. As his expression shifted to pure panic. His heart pounding heavily within his chest… ducking slightly as his navy eyes dilated in panic, dread, horror, terror… all of the above.

"Don't tell me that…!" 

He watched as the large hand was vastly falling towards him…

"Why me!" 

He was hit with a large impact. Nearly dropping to his knees. His body giving up. He felt weak but he found himself unable to fight anymore. His vision blurred and not long he began to slowly drift off to sleep. Maybe the rest wasn't so bad… yeah… that sounds pleasing enough for him...

Sophia observed from the buddy pit as the match terminated and her partner of crime was rendered paralyzed from the irrevocable strike. Knowing it was going to take some time for him to recover once more. They were near one of the rooftops of the fabricating. 

"Oh."

The sound of the buddy came to her ears turning her head to the side. Viewing the conservation that Gao and Drum were currently having. Her expression is devoid of anything. They had the stolen decks and the Hundred Damon's card wasn't… the card was in his hands now and Magoroku was passed out on the floor.

"Now that you mentioned it…"

She had enough of this. She was done with this, far from already finished. She turned her head back to find that Death Shido was still in the uniform and fused with his buddy, Gallows. His body stiffly lounging on the platform, his legs slightly hunched up to the sides as his arms were tucked underneath his face, holding them up like a pure pillow. It was clear to Sophia that he was beyond fatigued to get up himself and she wasn’t about to wake him up and get discovered on the rooftops because he couldn’t keep his mouth sealed. It would be the waste of her time and their master was calling them. Boosting him up near the mid-section as she created her portal, exploring inside of it. Once they made it to the other side, she haphazardly released him and he murmurs in injury.

He perceived himself crash-landing on something inebriating and he winces in pain from this as he felt his essence extricated by an unknowing glimpse…

“H-Huh?”

Moderately being more conscious of his surroundings as he roused from his tiredness, he was beginning to feel the ground get colder and wetter, shakingly stretching himself up as he was originating his mass strength, “What happened!? Did I… Don’t tell me that I…” He couldn’t bear to listen or think of what he just did.

By this time he un-fused with the buddy monster, gathering him chuckle mockingly, “Looks like you are in for it now, geh, Magoroku~!”

“Come,” she began to stroll away from the two, “He is expecting us.” 

He was sitting angrily on the rock, watching the three in pure contempt, “So, you failed to bring Tenbu…” 

Sophia responded to his claims as his anger grew further.

“N-No, sir!” Magoroku nervously argued, “It was that Hundred demons’ fault! I had nothing to do with it!”

“You unless idiots!” He shouted in anger, throwing his arms out, zapping them harshly. Was all he did.

Lighten shortly buzzed from his hands. Sophia hastily downshifted herself for the zapping, covering herself using her large like an orb. 

Feeling the wave of pain course him. Almost like some sort of electrical shock, sending heavy waves and pressures to him. It was affecting his brain. The jolts felt rather painful and intense. Unlike any other, he wasn’t fond of it. Not at all.

He halted his zapping and threw the bone off to the side, not caring to where it had gone too, “Now go and get Tenbu, quickly.” He took out another chicken wing from his pockets, “I want to eat him soon as possible!” 

His body sore from the zapping. He wasn’t expecting to be punished in such a way! He understood how rough the male was but zapping!? How can someone have a power like that!? Despite his shouting and crying and begging to stop, he still wanted to work alongside him.

He wasn't expecting to be zapped or even punished but the coursing pain in his chest felt... disagreeable. Highly disagreeable. Prickling feeling waving his features, a tremendous endeavor which, for him, was laborious to put into words. That feeling swelling up, the defects lightly displaying. The release of screaming hoarse and ever-lasting. He murmured from the contemporary collapses he'd receive overtime. And whatever happens next, he hopes to finally take that Tenbu card and **_NOT_ ** be zapped once more.

He didn't want to go through that awful stinging again!

Oh well, he just had to make sure he wins next time which he believes he was going to do! He was confident in his abilities that’s for sure.

So he was now operating alongside Sophia once more with a fresh mission and their new master. To steal and bring the Omni Lord back to their master.

Leaning down in the center of the room, gingerly he plucked up one of the floorboards before sliding it to the side.

Eying the boy warily, she couldn't help but sternly charge, "Shido. Why are taking the floorboards off?"

"My room is down there, Sophia! I live here, now! Since I have nowhere else to go because my father is in jail.” Magoroku noted, almost done but kept his cocky manner prideful. His father was ultimately jailed for his crimes, issuing his boy with no home. Though in his defense, it wasn’t his fault. The fault was the unrelenting world that was splitting him to his grave. That blame was the world’s fault! Not his! They’re to blame! And here was, do conceivably cling to that power even more and gain it from him! Let’s hope it works this time! He didn’t want to go through the whole ideal with this father, not now. “So I did the next best thing!”

“And what’s that, geh?”

“Making my room downstairs!”

“Gesha-Gesha!” The monster mockingly laughed, filling the area as he reappeared once more, “Not a very good looking room, geh!”

“Shut up!” Magoroku was offended by this, “My room is perfect, you’re just jealous you can’t make it as well I did!” 

With that huff of annoyance, he didn’t want to stay up there. Magoroku grumbles, climbing down the bars carefully so he wouldn’t fall. He went downstairs into his new home…

He was living down there because his father wasn't in the picture anymore, being failed and he had no other family. Letting his mind decompress for a while. 

His lips dipped to a sadden frown, allowing his emotions to finally be swept. 

As the saying goes, things change so quickly and before you know it, it’s gone. Magoroku believes that to be true. That saying was true in a twisted way for him. 

When he was young, his father always told him to study and read along with Buddyfighting. Always to be the best, cautious, and proud. His father meets everything to him, pleasing him was a golden wish. Someone he looks up to for everything. His father was his best friend, believing in him and wanted to be the best. Magoroku tries his best to ignore the pressure of the world around him and focus on his goals. One of the things he often read was sayings, they were pleasant. The pressure feels like nothing to him, not when he’s the student council president.

Because his father was arrested for his crimes. He could only protest and beg for them not to take his father away from him. 

_Shortly after the Gaen Cup was over, everything changed… Meaning the formal police commissioner, Sueroku Shido and was the head examiner at the Buddy Police. His title got taken away from him and the cops warrant an arrest to be made on him instantly. But this came more heartfelt than anything. The corruption he had over the Buddy Police was finally over._

_“Hey! What do you think you’re doing!?” Magoroku came in, annoyed and angry for those ppl daring to touch his father, “Don’t arrest my father! He did nothing wrong!”_

_One of the cops went to his aid, “It’s okay, boy. Your father just needs to be taken in for questioning.”_

_“Oi, what is the meaning of this!?” His father questioned almost mockingly as the cops went in on the male, “Why are cuffing me!? Explain yourselves at once!”_

_“Relax sir, you’re under current arrest for fraud and abusing your power.” One of the cops spoke to him in a knowingly relaxed tone of voice._

_“Nonsense! I demand to speak to my lawyer at once!”_

_“You will sir, just listen.”_

_Of course, his father’s clumsiness tries to protest but he understands why. And the male had no other choice but to listen. Magoroku frowns on being unable to do much but he wants to._

_“Daddy! Please, don’t leave!” Magoroku begged and frowning, his sense being mixed with intense emotions, “You can’t!”_

_“Oh, Magoroku, don’t cry again,” His father gave him once last took one that was comforting as he softly smiles at his only boy. His only boy, “It’s okay, son. I’ll be out soon enough. Just be strong like the son I know you are!”_

_“Of course!”_

_Magoroku could only watch helplessly as his father was taken away…_

_Once was a large home with just his father, it wasn't a home anymore. The family portrait hanging unceremoniously on the wall, a small family of two, was gone. Forgotten and trashed. His father insisted on having their pictures taken to remember and he flashed a smile in front of the cameras. But it incorporated some coloring on the wall. At least keeping the wall from being boring with the devoid luminous blue paint it had so he’ll take that view. The room was big for the family of merely two, his only family. It was torn apart._

A large pit of sorrow waving his body while his eyes blurred. He missed his father, he missed his home. But lost half of his things when he was taken and his father was gone. Not for good but trapped in that Hell called prison. 

_And all of the paperwork and battles. Being quite complex…_

_Someone he marked up too, praising from the sidelines. The only other person besties him, he saw as someone authoritative and influential. But the unpropitious downside was his father wasn't accomplishing amidst him anymore, remaining incarcerated for his crimes bequeathing the boy sluggish to justify himself… His only family… He did feel repentance, the difficulty for the antiquity but there shouldn’t be any circumstance of him dwelling on such, he shouldn’t._

_His wife was dead. Shido Sueroku believed that everyone should be tied to one lover even when dead. He married his beloved wife who gave birth to a single child before her passing, leaving her along with his son. He'd never try to replace his wife because he loved her._

_Magoroku understood._

Someday… he’d finally meet his father again, he hoped.

Scrawling on the sheets out in front of him. His mind was racing with unwanted thoughts of the past, sadistically Sophia and Gallows observed him getting hit without saying much. Hearing them mocking of his so-called Buddy underneath of it all. He was still upset about that. If only, he didn’t get a nightmare last night from the zapping causing him to wake up crashing on the floor covered in his own sweat and tears. Making sure he was fully prepared for the day.

The next day rolls by rather quickly yet the days felt so long due to his dread and body being rather sore.

Much like the day before this day was such a gorgeous, splendid summer day where the sky was brightly clear with the sky-blue coloring. Trees are blooming and everyone seems to be having a good time. A large star known as the sun was dangling high above the earth, providing sunlight for the plants and people. Colorful birds circulating and soaring in the clear azure were tweeting with a captivating melody that would draw anyone in.

he shifted towards the shelters of the extended window. One in front of his desk, “Let’s get some more sunlight in here, shall we?” 

While the window curtains, lightly blue in tune, were imperceptibly divided on each face, slightly open for all to view. Allowing the lovely brightness to dazzle and glisten in the office for the room. He always made sure to keep his curtains spread apart on beautiful days much like these.

Allotting an untroubled sigh to flee his lips, “Such a lovely day out, isn’t it?” He smiles happily as the slight brought him some comfort from the horrible things he got through, “I wish all days were like this…” 

"He's calling." 

Magoroku knew what she met by now. Gazing up at her tensely, meeting her indifferent expression as she once again pulled the card out…

This time...

And here they were again, back within the inners of his lair. Locating in the middle where they were last time, becoming the main meeting place. 

While two teens stood right next to each other. Gallows was seemingly waiting inside his card. Not being bothered to up this time. Good, he shouldn’t.

Having one of his arms on his legs, as he had his eyes tightly closed. He was thinking. "Settle down." A soft and muttered tone that the male was small enough for the two teenagers to hear from their spot on the footings. Before he raised his arms, picking a card, "You'll be next!" Throwing the card high into the air, nearly reaching the rocks on the ceiling. 

The two watched as he spoke the common phrases and as he did, a purple symbol began to appear…

**_"Awaken! Power of Darkness! Power of Fiends. Power of the Hundred Demons!"_ **

He watched as the card shifted to a black coat wolf, howling loudly. The unexpected turn of events causes Magoroku to flinch and tensed his arms near his midsection before he yelped in alarm. Two large wolf-like heads along with gold plated armor.

“We are the great Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthrus! Woof!” One of the heads shouted.

While the other head directed to glance at the one who roared their handle, “Just wait for a second! Why do you get to it all? Bow wow!” After he spoke, the head leaned in, biting the other’s neck.

“That’s hurt, woof!” He hastily bites back on the other neck.

And Magoroku felt uneasy from this. Gulping, not enjoying the mere large fangs sticking from under their skin, finding such a thing to be scary and not worth it. He’ll just hope this monster would serve him and his team some justice. His current wish right now was that his fears would just cease already.

Closing one of the eyes, glaring coldly at the teenager below, “This time, you’d better not mess up, Shido!”

The male easily sweatdropped and straightened his back, raising his hand, giving his master a soldier salute, “I-I understand, sir!”

Sophia merely stood still, not reacting to anything that’s been going on already here.

* * *

The two sauntered inside the corridors collectively, transferring their classroom books from the student council meeting they had briefly. Sophia was carrying the edges of her book, establishing it beneath her armpits, keeping it in place. While Magoroku was simply holding the book near his waist.

“I hear voices coming from the Lecture Hall.”

Losing his sudden train of thought as he heard her voice out, “What?” He trained to glance at her, being simply frustrated by her statements, raising one of his tan-colored brows, “There’s a junior high class using the lecture hall next, no one should be in there yet.” He speculated.

“Well… I guess it wouldn’t hurt to take a quick look inside to make sure, right?”

And with those words, he turned his white heels and she wordlessly accompanied his sways. 

Using his frame hand, parting the door fully open to see a few kids were inside the room, dwelling near the front ends of the linings. “Huh? I thought the junior high school division was using this classroom next?”

The two watched as they all became alarmed with this, anxiously staring up at the two.

The only female in the bright green and white took a few steps towards them, seemingly making her way up the stairs, “Student Council President Shido!” She greeted him. Her hazel eyes peering at him, as she adjusted her glasses, “That fighter who fought Gao the other day, Death Shido. Could he be…?”

Magoroku spontaneously panicked at those accounts, throwing his arms up, as his eye dilated, "Not me!”

“Could he be…?” Her voice grew darker, colder than before, almost glaring at him now.

He felt his whole body shaking from his fear, his dread. Nothing but the overwhelming sensation of pure dread coursing within his frame. The room appeared to be lasting unmistakably spreading more tropical as the moments passed. His armada coded kernels professedly swinging as the shadow cast underneath his eyes and upper face.

_‘I need to laugh off their suspicions!’_

He raised his free hand upward, towards his face, merely stepping in front of Sophia, “S-Stop joking around!” stammering badly but he forced himself to continue moreover, closing his eyes, trying his best to shake off this feeling, addressing his hand almost as if he was fanning himself, “There’s no way that I would let Gallows possess me,” Opening his eyes once more, glancing off to the side, almost effortlessly trying his best to think up of something, just anything to keep them from him. Pointing his hands towards them now, folding in his two middle fingers while keeping out his pinky, index, and thumb, “And call me Death Shido!”

Sophia’s expression remained stoic but she was finding his wording annoying. He was being a fool, it was clear had no idea how to shut up. Sophia raised her arm, smacking him across his shoulder and neck as harshly as she possibly could, making sure he would shut his mouth before he spits something out that would make them both be questioned further. He grasps as he felt a sharp sensation of pain coursing through his body, sensing himself getting weaker as he lost his footing to stand. Finally descending to the floor. 

He approximately frolicked towards her, depreciating down to the floor. Leaning down and closing her eyes, keeping him slip to her grasp, holding him up, catching him from fully following on the floor. She re-open her eyes to glance at the sixth graders. He would have if barely Sophia was expeditious to seize him from knocking his head on the cold floor, “It seems like President Shido isn’t feeling well." enough to talk about our plans. She stared with them, appearing as professional as she could as she was explaining, “Excuse us.”

After all, she motivated herself to push herself, utilizing most of her body uninterrupted to carry the male out of the room. She was experienced with this many times before but that didn’t make carrying his body any less more manageable than before. The hallway lacked any entity so she didn’t have to disturb. Her devoid expression altered as she was dragging him in the halls. The two made it outside of the school, walking effortlessly near the white thick wall. 

Strolling once more out on the outside gates of the large academy, side by side casually making their daily rounds after classes. 

The massive sun inadvertently drenched with intense heat, dangling above as it was glistening their frames in the relaxing warmth, least for Magoroku it brought comfort. With that warmness, it felt like a relaxing jacket on their frames. The sky was brilliantly illuminated blue, a comely hue, tangling well with the fluffy snowiness of the clouds above as the trees danced to the waves of the wind, softly blowing in their direction. Ruffling their locks with the sparse movement. The birds circling high in the clear azure were chirping with a captivating melody. 

He grasps, merely mutters in pain, rubbing the back of his neck, forwarding his body back and forth without much effort, keeping his eyes closed, “My neck suddenly hurt a lot. Maybe I’m working too hard.”

He still has no idea about the sheer pain Sopha inclined to him inside the doorway of the classroom. Her expression was devoid of anything, “Da.” She simply replies, not bothering to move their discussion further. As they advance cruising down the streets in silence. 

Right beside him, a step behind was a girl. Dawning all blue and white, of all different shades that blended well with the rest of her features. As the creases of her dress sway with the swings. White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. Icy blue eyes as bright and thick as the clear blue sky. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with stern high shoulders and devoid expression. 

Focused on the pathway in front of her and serious in their mission on taking the Tenbu card. Always taking her duty as seriously as one care. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake. She served an important role, in being his partner in crime. Often being the smart one since most of the time, if not, all of the time, she saw right past his flaws and plans. 

She knew how to handle him well as if she was seemingly trained for this task since she was born. Wouldn’t blink twice before sending someone to their doom, and finally into their grave. She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s customs as his new vice. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. 

Sophia closely trailing the chairman. Holding what appears to be a book with a pink outline on the cover. This book belonged to the Student Council, coming from an important meeting not that long ago.

“Let me come out! I wanna see what’s going on!”

Being yanked from her deep thoughts by a sudden voice. A familiar tone she imminently knew. She heard voices from behind her, turning her head slightly to the side. Seeing the two standing behind a tree. They were following them, she comprehended it. Hearing enough of their words, she shifted her head back, towards them, whispering in a soft tone towards Magoroku, “We’re being followed.”

She always had a strong sense of when she was being watched and it was it.

He turned to glance at her for a mere moment, complying with hysteria, yelping. Before flinching himself, veering his frame to see whatever she was talking about, still walking while doing so. He became faced with a familiarized male, underdeveloped the shadows of the tree, near the edges of the blue gateway.

“Mikado Gao?” Reflectively, voicing out. A tinged of hypersensitivity dwelling within his voice as he saw this current scene displaying out in front of him, He has seen enough turning back around, whispering in a soft tone, surprisingly he had a very hush voice at times but rarely uses it. He did that so only Sophia could hear him, “If we’re being followed by the Buddy Police, that means they think I’m Death Shido!” 

Cupping his fingers, trying his best to think of something. He found it! 

“Oh!” Grasping almost excitedly, as a light bulb appeared under his head. Pointed his index finger towards the sky, “I have an idea!” 

She turned to gaze at him while he spoke, proudly but spoke nothing. Keeping her lips shut. Glaring at the male mere inches in front of him. He hastily shifted towards the corner, calling out the buddyfight card up to the air, allowing the card to go rampage inside the establishment. 

The two watched as the buddy police youth flew towards the air. Leaning of the side, resting one of his hands on his waist while the other was raised, seemingly covering the sun. The end of his lips curls to a bright, all-knowing smile. Admiring his sudden work, “And with that, I’m no longer a suspect!”

Sophia had one of her white complexion brows raised into the air, head awkwardly facing upward to the sky. Finally leaning her head down, gawking curiously at the tan-haired, “I don’t understand.”

He brought his hand down, altering his frame so he was facing her. His expression smudged and filled his core egotistically, as he leaned closer towards the girl. Fully explaining his plan, “We’ll let orthrus go on a rampage, and draw their attention away from me. A real tactical play!”

Her expression shifted to pure annoyed and 

Cocking his brows at her, “Was it a little too advanced for you?” Professedly belittling her smartness. 

She didn't respond for a mere as the room fell into deep silence before her expression shifted. Closing her eyes, letting out an annoyed sigh watching it slowly but painfully as an obvious alternative. Letting out an annoyed sigh. Rubbing her head with the tip of her fingers. A small bubble of sweat dripping down her cheeks.

Her sudden behavior involuntarily elicits his worry about her health, turning to face her completely, studying her weird sudden behavior. He began to worry if she was becoming uneasy or ill. Maybe she was starting to have a headache? "Wh-What's wrong?" He couldn’t help but force himself to ask her anyway.

She didn’t respond as Gallows flew out of his pocket. A gust of wind and bright gold shining popping up in front of Magoroku, closing the gap and breaking it between Sophia and Magoroku, laughing, “Gesha-sha! What’s makes you so sure that Orthus will return to us after is his rampage?”

Sophia lifted her head, opening her eyes to meet Magoroku’s gaze, moving her fingers away from her face. Her expression is a mixture of worry and concern. Clearly, his plan was affecting her mental state. Oddly enough, displaying her weakness, knowing what will happen if this would be bad. Sweat nobly pouring down her cheeks, “What are you going to do if he gets captured?” She added another question to his growing query.

Gallows lean towards Magoroku, “Who knows what he’ll say to the authorities?”

His voice mocking him. Purple lines of feeling sick swept down his cheeks. Their questions. Their worries. He only began to panic. Raising his arms throwing them all around crazily and hastily, “I-If that happened, then Ikazuchi-sama will hit me with lightning again!” Magoroku was growing more worried as the flashbacks, his voice undoubtedly whimpering with despondency and maltreated, naturally not aspiring to get a zap once more for his failures. 

But they were right… Gallows and Sophia were raising questions he spontaneously neglected. What would happen? What would he say to his master if he were to fail with bringing Tenbu in once more? 

Retaining their loyalty to one of the most wanted people right now secretive and managing a simple school life as chairman and vice chairwoman wasn’t easy. Accurately, it was challenging, at least for Magoroku it was tough. 

His cognizance was concentrated on obtaining the Tenbu card from Mikado and not being zapped, but he kept his grades high enough. Regarding himself as the most skilled member in his class and the whole school, to be ranked second in his grade.

It didn’t help that his current rival, who he needed to take Tenbu from nearly caught the two and trailed them, only for Sophia to point that out and he instantly panicked. 

This body still stinging the constant zapping as his chest kept palpitating.

He needed to locate that monster as hastily as possible! 

Veering around, turning his heels. Sustaining his legs, he persevered towards the institution as immovable as he possibly could. While being mindful not to trip on his boots again. He didn’t care if Sophia and Gallows didn’t follow him. Once he entered the first he’d managed to sneak himself within his little friend group, hiding behind the one in purple and white: Kisaragi Zanya. If Magoroku recalled correctly and he knew he was correct with this. His lips were curled to a rather pleased smirk, eyes narrowing as his tan coded brows borrowed. With the large chaos happening outside and Gao being momentarily disabled… 

_‘This is my chance to steal Tenbu’s card!’_

He simply stood there, trying his best to think of a perfect plan. Anything to get to be able to take the card out from under their noses. His expression shifted to shock.

“You rookies.”

An unfamiliar voice rang within his ears, coming from within the hallways of the school. Turning his head confusingly to take a small glance towards the source of the sounds. Finding a weird and tall looking male, making their way towards him. He was dressed in a mixture of light and dark purple. Dark-colored locks with golden kernels. His skin is an odd mixture of yellow and being pale. His outfit, dawning a bat in between were a tie should be located in. He never has seen the male before, his eyes widened, studying the male without any effort being placed into his actions. He didn’t say much else after that, merely opening his purple and black umbrella, turning his heels away from the teenagers, walking off. 

_“A V-Vampire?”_

_“Hey! Don’t be rude!”_

Magoroku didn’t bother to listen to the two fools whispering to one another instead he was more focused on this guy such now, divided his margins in an “O” like shape, as his fronts were constructed up curiously. His body lowered, bucking his knees further now, arms awkwardly spread. Clearly, the others saw him so he was losing his mind with visions. 

Magoroku shook those thoughts away and shifted to find that this enigmatic male decorated in purple already outside. 

_‘Huh!?’_

That was shockingly fast… teleportation, maybe? 

He shook those thoughts away. There was no time to be swelling on that male. He had a mission and since his buddy and Vice weren’t here, he had to think of something on his own. Shortly, he witnesses a bunch of weird one-eyed bats starts attacking the monster, swarming him like some sort of Bee high with their prey. The monster Disappeared and the male began to feel relieved but also worried. He had no idea where the monster went. Was that Sophia’s doing? He could only hope that she had something up her jacket for him to use.

He silently followed the gang as they made their way outside, wanting to know more about this tell male. 

Hearing out their discussion.

“Thanks! You saved us!” The buddy spoke, shifting closer towards the male, “Thanks to you, I didn’t have to punch or get punched by my partner!” After he spoke, he raised his hand before patting him on the shoulder but he ended up knocking the umbrella out of his hands. Causing him to yelp and turn into sand.

Magoroku was surprised to see that. Like the others.

* * *

The garden on the roof is magnificent. A perfect place and scene with grass life. Containing numerous and diverse flowers along with heavy and thick bright green bushes. The flowers were blooming with many various colors, all were different and unique in their little way. Purple, pink, and blue were the tones his navy eyes caught. Excellently circulated throughout the given area. 

Japanese flowers were a good site for them in the early afternoon, he thought. Most of the grass was satisfied with Sumire flowers, a small purple time flower that had many shades. One that he ostensibly deemed was attractive. Japanese flowers were always so beautiful you couldn’t help but gaze longingly at the small ones near the trees.

As birds seemingly flew around the area without many considerations, singing a melody of chirps as they went. Dancing in the sky without much thought. It was a relaxing tone. Surely they must’ve been tiny bugs in the area. Hidden inside the darkness of the good thick bushes. 

The sun was dangling from above, the bushes were blooming with bright green. Lively and well. He couldn’t help but gaze as he took in the air.

And no one was there. It was a perfect place for her. The roof was always perfect for her that is.

She managed to make it near the corners of the structures on the roof. No one was here to bother her up here. Gallows was floating by her side also, following her sways. He had more respect for her than Magoroku, she assumed. Raising her glowing buddyfight card high in the air, summoning the monster to her location. Landing mere inches away from her. Before she lowered her arm back to her side once more, still holding the card within her grasp. 

The monster was clearly confused, staring around awkwardly while shifting their heads in rather awkward positions. Trying their best to get a sense as to where they were.

“Wh-What’s going on, woof?”

“What happened, bow-wow?”

Her expression devoid of anything as she stared, “Do as I say if you don’t want to die.”

The monster spoke nothing but merely listened to her words. She had a plan. She was exploitative for her duties, some would admit. Effectively stealing was their main goal.

“At this point, it would be bad if Death Shido was revealed to be Shido,” She solicited, “So I’ll become Death Shido and steal Tenbu!” Pulling out the darkcore from beneath her jacket, raising it, “Darkness Barrier,” She raised her arm once more, raising it higher as she closed her eyes, throwing up to the air without a harsh swing, “Activate!” 

“Gesha!” 

With this ordered, the Darkness barrier activated once more. Once again, a mini-sized hydra abruptly popped up, flying around what seems to be a large ball with a mixture of purple and black, as it was swirling around the ball, growing bigger until the dragon swiftly flew below, leaving the ball to burst out adhesive lines of concealment before they were inundated by the blackness. 

He flinched by allowing the heavy winds to take his body, closing his eyes before re-opening them, finding he was in some sort of buddy-like area, filled with a large rock almost like the desk in front him, possibly a screen or keypad, he appropriated. With three large purplish almost coded pinkish orbs in front of them. Magoroku saw what was happening and became rather confused with the sudden actions. 

“It’s Death Shido!”

Death Shido, no it was Sophia in that outfit. The blamed chairman, along with the rest of Gao’s friends, were being raised in the center of the pit. He cringed at this, his body tensing, as he stared around the area confusingly. He was confused by this, tensing. 

What was she thinking!?

“Where are we?” Asked the male with long purple.

Until he discerned… Death Shido!? Wait, he reminisced he was Death Shido! What in the world was befalling!? One of his eyelids lowered as he stared, sweat dropping the process. He didn’t resemble astonishment but blended with the unforeseen progressions of circumstances. 

This Death Shido pointed their index finger towards the group ahead of her from her stance, “If you wish to escape from this Darkness Barrier…” She paused, letting that sink into their heads, “You must fight Death Shiso herself…”

Herself!? This voice… Her voice rang through his ears. 

_‘Sophia!?’_

He notices her long front strands of hair professedly pricking out from under the upper parts of the mask. He could tell her eyes were icy blue. This was her, he knew his partner in crime. But why was she doing this? The question he couldn’t quite pinpoint, not yet.

“Herself?” Kuguru questioned Death Shido’s words.

Sophia brought her hand up, staring up towards the ceiling, pondering, “Uh, no, I mean…” She shook those thoughts away, pointed her finger down towards the others, trying her best to play the part, “Fight me!”

“That’s odd…”

She was being expected further… she was shockingly struggling with this… she should’ve known Shido Magoroku well enough by now to understand how well he would behave but still… She was overthinking his role. For sure. She had a bad habit of overthinking matters occasionally.

She sustained deliberating among her solicitudes, attempting to retrieve. Drawing her hand closer towards herself once more, as her sumptuous cerulean eyes glimpse up once more. “No, I mean…” She staggered those decisions with the tip of her fingers. This was wasting her time, surely and she demurred, dissipating her time striving to reprimand her erroneousness, “You must fight Death Shido himself!”

He never saw her exertion so much to find the right statements but here she was, adjudicating her firmest to represent to mimic similar to him. It transpired consequently ghastly for the tan-haired boy but he assumed that Sophia was producing this to sustain the occupation and to obstruct them from realizing that he was Death Shido covered disguised while fighting the opponent to win the Tenbu card. 

He could only hope that she was able to do that and he knew that she was fully capable of doing so. She was strong but not as powerful as he was. Magoroku thought he was the greatest, Sophia… well, she can be the second he appropriated. Still, he was reeled to his core, scrutinizing this girl with genuine trepidation. What was she contemplating!? He envied that he could apprehend her methods of speculation but a portion of him didn’t aspire to acknowledge… not at all...

“He sounds just like Shido!”

“But president Shido is right here, yo!”

Magoroku turned his head and lowered his arm as they spoke about him, they also were all glaring at him. Finally noticing that they were a part of their group. Closing his eyes and turning his frame away from the rest of them. Placing on his hands down to his waist while the other was rubbing the head of his hand, tensely chuckling, “See, I keep telling you that I’m not Death Shido!” 

“Warp successful!” A young familiar voice can be ringing inside all of their ears. A girl with bright pink hair finally popped out of her shuttle, pointed her finger towards the group, mic nearing her lips, proudly shouting into it, “Wherever there are Buddyfights, you’ll find Paruko Nanana!”

After Gao and his friends started a discussion that Magoroku and Sophia couldn’t be bothered to listen to. He flew over towards the fight teenager simply standing in the middle of the stage, as they all stared at her.

“Okay, all non-fighters go…” he pointed towards the large dragon head with an opening, "Over there, probably!”

And they all silently followed where she pointed, making their way towards one of the Buddy pits.

“Ravenous Beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” She shouted as her normal teal dark core shined, lifting in up. The deck and core altered to a gem on top of her and as her five hand cards came out, “Luminize! Hundred Legend!”

Gao was next, aluminizing his cards, “On the tail of a cyclone, emergency launch!” The flames of fire grew for him, displaying his true power of the fire, spinning with the cards, “Luminize! Sunshine Guardians!”

Paruko raised her arms, Buddyfight!” 

The match was going to begin.

“Raise the flag!” Sophia and Gao shouted in unison.

“Hero World!” Gao was fighting for the Hero World.

“Legend World!” Sophia said right after. A world she always uses behind that mask of hers. But unlike Magoroku, she didn’t yank the draping blood-red cape she was dawning afterward.

“Going first is Death Shido!”

While in the Skull pit, Magoroku was in the back watching as the two fighters luminized their decks and raised their flags from within the Buddy Skull pit. He couldn’t be in his single pit for Sophia but this was okay, he guessed. 

“So Death Shido is using Legend World today?” The only female in the skull pit pointed out.

The tan-haired parted his lips, closed his eyes, and pointed his index finger upward, “While you’re in the skull pit, you can talk to the fighters, too.”

The deck builder flinched back, eyeing him weirdly, “How do you know that?”

Wait, how did he know that? 

Magoroku opened his eyes in shock, before quickly turning away from everyone and rubbing his gloved index finger on his face. The boy raised a blow at this, giving a mixture that was mere worry and thankful. He had to think fast. “Uh, intuition?” Was the word that came out of his lips, trying to think of something else but couldn’t think of anything else.

Death Shido, or rather let’s say, Death Sophia had increased the total amount of gauge in her hand with the King Of Forest, Zlatorog! Finally attacking, being the first attack in the game. She managed to inflict two damage to Gao and ended her move. Not being told afterward and after that. All being told by the pink-haired pro caster, Paruko.

Gao’s move started and he drew his card before doing a typical charge and draw. For the first move of his, he pays one gauge to activate his transform card. “Super Burning Speed! Round-Up All Criminals!” The aura of deep and burning fire surrounded his frame, glowing the tainted coloring, as his outfit transformed to metal armor. 

Paruko was super excited to announce his fresh transformation he had right off the bat but also Gao felt as if it was too heavy. Not being fond of the sudden heavy armor he was currently dawning, he ripped it off from his frame. Only leaving his shoes and gloves parts one, the rest could leave! Before calling a monster to his left stance and Buddy calling to the right and he made it to the center. He just created the Gao formation. 

Behind the boney masked the female watched in silence as his moves played fluently for her. And behind the countless bodies of his friends stood a lonely boy in green. Preferring to stay behind them and watch his vice fight in his place, it was rather rare to see her Buddyfight so he took this time to enough it. Of course, he had faith in her moves, believing she would and could win this. His arms crossed, one of his eyebrows raised knowingly as a smirk pestered on his features. He appeared smug. She was strong, skilled, and just as powerful as she was a person but not as much as him. He was the greatest Buddyfighting in his eyes. She was… second best. Yeah, that could work! And that was him giving this expression…

Out on the Buddyfighting stage activated his buddy’s ability. That allows the monster to destroy one of the opponent’s monsters. One of Death Sophia’s cards. Only if you pay two gauge but he plenty of that after gaining some before. Drum destroyed the center position monster as Gao called an attack to be her, went in to attack her directly. The monster ran towards the finger on the platform, towards her. 

She covered herself with one of her hands as the attack came in. Ten went down to eight. Gao told Drum to attack next. Attacking the masked fighter once more, feeling sharp winds breezing over her body. Eight dipped to Five. She now has five life points remaining.

“And finally, there’s me!” Gao wasn’t finished with his attack, he was saving himself for last.

She won’t allow that to happen. Taking one of the cards from her hand and casting it, “I cast! Holy Grail!” Blocking his attack from passing her, neutralizing the attack. 

“Damn it!” Gao snapped.

**_“The Move End.”_ **

It was her turn. Her features displayed nothing. Her arms down to her side. Despite pretending to be Death Shido, she acted nothing like the male yet everyone was dumb enough to buy it. All thanks to her Dark Core powers. 

**_“Your Move.”_ **

“Now it’s my turn!” Speaking as she shifted her hands to draw a card, “Draw! Charge and Draw!” before drawing a card and doing the same charge and draw. Her moves were quick but carefully planned.

Raising a card in the air, “I call to the left, Waweldrache!” Shifting her hand to the right while her hand was still raised, “I Buddy call to the right, Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthurs!” 

The monster quickly went to the right as she called, being proud that they were finally called. Due to Buddyfight, her life went from five to six. Of course, Paruko checked the monster in her little Scope and explained the card’s information to everyone in the camera.

Sophia ignored the pink-haired that was going off. The white-haired was busy thinking of her plays, “I equip Famous Sword, Hrunting!” Her expression was that of a deep serious scowl, almost annoyed as the item appeared in front of her. A large thick sword and she wrapped her hands around it, taking it.

“I cast!” She paid three of the five gauge she needed to play, “Decree of Dullahan!” A thick glow surrounded the monsters on her field, granting the monster on her field who is a Wydar Sarkal a double attack ability. 

With the item wrapped around her hand, she was ready to fight, “Waweldrache. Do a link attack with me!” After those words, swiftly leaping off of her platform and dashed towards the fighter across the stage. She raised her sword as she got closer and instantly struck him with it. Her attack was large enough to break his current defense. 

His nine life got caught to five from her attack. Taking four damage from the link attack.

She wasn’t done yet!

“Orthrus! Attack Mikado Gao!”

Gao counters the move and kicks the monster in the guts, instantly poking a hold inside and destroying it.

Sophia clutched her teeth in annoyance from this before turning her head, “Waweldrache! Attack Assault leader!”

And with that…

**_“You Move End.”_ **

Her turn was now over, leaving it for Gao.

He charged and drew after he drew his card. He destroys the Waweldrache monster on the field using Drum’s effect once more. Gao called and attacked and Sophia cast once more, “I cast! Holy Grail!” Blocking his attack once more. Gao only attacked again, her five life dropping to three. 

And finally, he called it… “Final Phrase!”

Sophia parted her lips for a moment in shock, backing away before clutching her teeth for the final phrase. He blasts the winds towards her as her eyes lip parted and eyes widened from the shock of the bright lights smacking her. Knocking her life points down to zero. Losing the fight. 

The Darkness Barrier broke in the process and the dark flames teleported them back to where they all were. 

Sophia broke off with Gallows by this. Losing the Hundred Demon card. 

“Gesha-Gesha! Looks like you lost, Big Sis Sophia, geh.” 

Gallows seemed down as if he didn’t want her to lose. Sophia only clutched her teeth, gritting in annoyance from this. 

…

**_“GAME END. WINNER MIKADO GAO.”_ **

He heard the bot say as he also teleported with him. He couldn’t believe she lost, she was going to have to get punished for it, he thought! 

Ungainly and hunched, Magoroku walked towards a few steps before turning, stuttering as his head was still facing Gao, “I-I need to take off now!” He awkwardly shuffles away in the grass, his boats creating the ruffles noise. 

However, he didn’t make it far before he heard it...

“Student Council President!” 

He felt his heart instantly drop in his chest, dramatically raising his arms in the air and letting out a surprised noise. Eyes completely dilated. Sweat poured down his body. Shaking heavily at what might come night.

It was Mikado Gao who called him...

“I’m very sorry!”

“Eh?” Magoroku processes that as he veered to face the redhead, and did so confusingly at the boy. 

The trainee was bowing at him, eyes closed, “The truth is, I suspected that you might be Death Shido,” he admitted, before lifting himself and giving a bright smile towards the boy, “But I’m really glad I was wrong!”

Magoroku shifted his movements at that, placing one of his hands on his hip while the other one was planted behind his back. Gazing up at the side, thinking… He slightly smirked, acting casually smug but also was still notably sweating as well.

“There’s no way I could be that weird costumed freak!” 

They all took that in but all Magoroku wanted was to just leave, “Well, I must take my leave now! As the Student Council President, I have important things to do!”

Gao nodded understandably, “That’s alright! Best of luck with your duty, I totally understand! See ya later, President Shido.” 

“Of course, thank you!”

Magoroku awkwardly rushed away from the outside and made his way past the doors and was down the hall, finally feeling some sense of reassurance. 

Sophia. She was Death Shido this time. Actually it was quite nice of her to act like him. Understanding her true motives behind that move wasn't that hard to discover. 

Really it was two simple reasonings. 

One to push the blame somewhere here so they won't discover he was in fact Death Shido behind his mask. And two, to hopefully win the card and be successful in their mission.

“Now, where’s Sophia?”

His office instantly came into his mind. And he made his way from the large halls towards the office. Having his logo on it. He grabbed the blue sliding door and slid it open. Revealing the insides. And in his favor, he noticed the girl stoically standing inside of the room with his boned buddy standing simply off to the side. He greeted her by her name as he stepped the threshold before closing the door.

“He’s calling.” Stoically the female took a mere step forward, pulling out from underneath her pocket, “Let’s go.”

Magoroku merely gulps at this as the portal grows into thin air, engulfing them inside. 

And here they were faced with their anger master. Coffee eyes piercing at them with such hostility, “You unless idiots!” The zapping came their way once more.

Sophia lifted her card, protecting herself from the attack using her powers while Magoroku shifted in pain and kept altering his body in hopes the pain would go away soon.

Sophia merely stared at her card and not at the boy who was muttering in pain...

“Th-This time, I’m not the one who lost!” 

Sophia closed her eyes from this statement. He was placing all of the blame on her. Magoroku kept screaming in pain from the stinging. 

“Whose fault it is that I had to wear that weird costume?” 

“Next time, you must bring me Tenbu, without fail!” Their sama didn’t care for that interaction. He wasn't interested in any of it. Didn’t care who brought and fought for the card, only that he had in his hands. Screaming the last bit again, making sure it was dried into their heads, “Without fail!” 

“I-I understand, sir!” Magoroku replied while he was still rattling in discomfort from the feeling.

Ikazuchi continued the notion until he felt the zapping was enough, “Good! You better start doing it!”

* * *

The next day was much like the same, he brought to their secret headquarters to meet their master once more for their daily duties. The daily occurrence they constantly had to face, a sole duty only they could come inside their secret base.

His body was still facing the after-effects of the zapping and so he sat on the floor. Serving as an act of leadership for their master. With his legs bent under him. Eyes closed so he wouldn’t be able to see the evil glare from the monster, no… the master in front of them. Hands set in-between his lap as he spoke his words, Magoroku explained his role. With his body, loosen and eyes close almost like the boy was thinking composedly. And he was thinking, all about how yesterday, he was blamed for failure that wasn’t his.

**“How long are you going to make me wait!?”**

Magoroku winced as the loud harsh tone filled the area. Closing his eyes tighter and tensing up at the noise. After the shouting Magoroku turned his eyes, finally opening his eyes. Only to reveal his pitiful gaze. Almost ashamed. Now glancing at the two who stood near one another off to the side…

Sophia and Gallows. She had her eyes close and stood still while Gallows was floating closely by her.

“That last failure wasn’t my fault!” No, it truly wasn’t. He was still on about this because it kept eating away at him to his core. He lifted his hand, pointing an index finger at the female, “Sophia and Gallows over there lost to Mikado Gao.”

Gallows merely snicker at this.

“So it has nothing to do with me!”

However, they didn’t care. None of them did. Their master took one last bite of his food before shouting at him, “Shut up!” While throwing what was left of his bone at the boy.

His features widened from shock as he heard the voice, turning to meet his shocked gaze. Before seeing a bone being tossed at him. He hastily brought one of his arms up and closed his eyes tightly trying to hide from the bone. He felt the bone smack his arm, causing him to wince at the sudden pain. 

“I’m so very sorry!” He quickly bows, hiding from the pain while he shouted an apology. Not wanting to deal with any of it. He felt weak, beaten, and broken but he felt unable to do anything from this person. 

Sophia still didn’t open her eyes from this while his Darkness Dragon World buddy felt so entertained by Magoroku’s weakness, laughing up a storm. Magoroku tensely was bowing still as their master voice was raspy and rough.

“I’m tired of your swallowing salty excuses,” The man on the rock admitted as his tone grew angrier at the moment, altering to something very harsh and rough, “Or rather, I’m tired of hearing them!” He roughly took one of the cards he had in front of him, yanking it up calling up his typical phrase. 

A chirping of some sort of bird came in. “I’m Kalavinka, Uguisukomachi, Chirp!”

Magoroku lifted his head from off the floor at the sudden voice, navy eyes meeting the rather slim monster his master called. Long teal like hair, with buggy clothes. Compared to the other cards they had, this one was… vastly different. It had a more peaceful design.

“Today’s Hundred Demons doesn’t look very strong.” 

Ikazuchi didn’t care as lightning began to form from his hands, staring angrily at the boy, “Use this monster and bring me Tenbu so I can eat him!”

Magoroku panicked. Eyes grew in dread as he raised himself. A sick feeling dwelling inside of his chest at the beaming yellow, “I-I understand, sir!”

Coffee eyes peered at him, “If you got the message, then hurry up and go!”

“Y-Yes, sir!” Magoroku ungainly brought himself up to his feet, hushing towards the female and buddy, taking the Tenbu card, “Hurry, both of you!” 

He didn’t want to get zapped again. Not again. No!

Sophia let out an annoyed breath of air, pulling out her card as she created a portal and he hastily jumped inside of the portal. 

The three made it out of the portal to someplace else. Sophia had to leave but he wasn’t sure why. She seemed busy, probably important chores. But still, he rarely knew much about her personal life and she wouldn’t fully tell him. Admitting coldly, if he wanted to prove he was capable of getting

She was filled with mystery. He shook that off. He could handle this, of course, he could with or without the girl, right now. 

Magoroku was inside of the mall, favorably Gao was there too and the tan-haired instantly kept his sights on it. Stalking the boy from afar as he hid behind one of the dragon statues. Having his hands on it to keep his balance. His gaze is focused on the Mikado and no one else…. Watching as the monster was forced back into his card by Gao. 

“T-Tenbu’s card is right in front of him!”

His Hundred Demons card flew from his pockets and into the air, “Ho! This is an unexpected opportunity, chirp!” 

Magoroku turned his gaze at the card, “I know that!”

Magoroku then turned back as Paruko was announcing the event and the tan-haired closely observed from the same spot. The store manager has faced a raven-haired boy with nerdy glasses. Buddyfighting while Gao was explaining some tips to the boy.

He didn’t find the event rather interesting, already being more than aware of how the game worlds. Of course, Magoroku was judging them thoroughly. Thinking of a plan and forming one. He smirks as the monster does its job.

“Uguisukomachi will possess Paruko, and steal Tenbu!” 

Watching as the possessed Paruko was asking for the Tenbu card, wanting to see it only for the boy to doubt it and discover. He knew Paruko more than anyone! Building a forcefield that was dark purple with light purple strikes. Scaring the countless people to turn away from the unknown power she was displaying, causing the kids to scream and rush away from the area. 

However, this did go as he plans. Loud screams interrupt in the mall. Urgent, fearful screams ringing inside of his ears while he witnessed countless kids trying to get out there, she created a large panic with her actions. And brought more attention to her than he originally planned.

The chairman flinches in worry after noticing what was happening, “What am I going to do!?” 

Thinking…

He went into his pockets and took out the familiar black skull item.

“In any case, I’ll put a Darkness Barrier!”

And so he throws as high as he could up into the air.

The gust of blackness engulfed the people around him. Bringing him to the Skull pit where he can knowingly watch the fight. Magoroku appeared bright, happy almost, “Today, I’ll just observe from the skull pit.” 

The possessed Paruko along with the Hundred Demon’s card was up against Mikado Gao. And he was able to watch it all happen before him. And by himself, he studied the fight in front of him. Being alone in the pit, resting his hands on the control panel. 

Her plays were all so bad! Her moves were flowing well enough for his taste. Smirking, “She’s not half-bad!”

A gust of wind form and his buddy came out of the card, “Hey, maybe this will actually work out this time, gesha!”

Magoroku believed that was the case, “Today, I’m finally going to get praised by Ikazuchi-sama!”

Gallows swung away, “You haven’t done anything this time, gesha!”

Magoroku twisted his head away from the match, appearing offended lifting one of his fist cupping it as his eyes narrowed and slightly leaned his frame, “Shut up! My underling’s success counts as my success!”

Gao managed to get the upper hand, as always performing his plays perfectly, destroying the hundred demons monster. Magoroku frowns as he stared worryingly at the large orb. 

“Four life and both players have no monsters in their center position, geh!”

The tan-haired only grew in worry, putting one of his hands up to his chin, “So that means…” Magoroku felt the heat of his fears wave his chest as he brought up a hand towards his chin and mouth area, “Don’t tell me that…!” He knew what this meant but his mind didn’t want to believe this was ever the cast of it… no no no!!

Gao was calling his final phrase… oh no! That was bad!

And it was over, everything going back to the way it was before he went back to the hideout…

It was happening again...

Still in front of his master, sitting with his legs tucked under him. Magoroku explained in detail what had happened.

“You failed?” 

Dramatically shaking his arms, “No no no, the one who failed is that Uguisukomachi!”

He didn’t fail, it wasn’t his plan! He didn’t fight and thus, he believed it wasn’t his fault. No, it was that weak looking monster that master gave him! 

“This isn’t my fault at all!”

The man on the rock, lifted his hand as the lightning began to show, “I keep telling you, I’m tired of hearing excuses!”

Magoroku felt tears instructed from the corner of his eyes as his fears and he yelps, screaming in terror. Arms up, finger curls. His expression was almost like a scared child. As the lightning strikes him once again. 

“Why does this keep happening to me!?”

Gallows laugh, feeling it was rightfully deserved, “It’s because you try to take credit for someone else’s work, gesha!”

And the zapping was done, as their master kicked them out of his home. Teleporting in and out was all too common now. And to be clear, she was rather used to it. They made it back towards the office, teleporting inside the well-known room.

Pouting at him annoyingly, “I hate being zapped by our master!” gritting his teeth as he began to think of our plan, “I’ll think of something perfect to compose here! I’m certain of it!”

Sophia didn’t bother to respond to any of it, as she went back to her normal post. Most of the time they had left for that day. The two most were content with doing student council and remaining inside of the office. And he was inside of his office.

“I’m a bit tired,” Magoroku noted as he wanders towards his chair almost yawning, “I’m doing to take a little nap in my chair!” Lazily drifting his hands dismissively at the stoic girl in the corner.

“Sophia, wake me up if it’s important!” 

He ordered and she spoke nothing. As part of the Student Council, Sophia and Magoroku had plenty of responsibilities but both of them also got plenty of time to rest. Well, mostly Magoroku has. Being rather high in your class, being among the best that the school had to offer and he was proud of his rank. Being the second in his grade, it was only appropriate. And it meant that he was habitually in the office most of the time anyway. 

Frequently doing urgent tasks with the stoic white-haired Russian vice or taking a break from the heavy-duty. As long as he was on top of everything and got high grades they didn't care. Which made you smirk behind the scenes, he had the institution at their feet, being a king in his eyes. The greatest among the best 

Although, he was merely a puppet, being the king in the chest piece but not the one who’s putting it there. No, that job belongs to the cold vice, Sophia Sakharov. The school had no clue about Kyoya’s plans. Nor the intention behind their roles. 

He sat inside his office, simply resting with his feet on the large tabletop of the desk. Truly, all his craved to do was unobtrusively rest and forget about all of the pressure you endure for an hour or two. Legs crossed behind the desk, hands behind the back of his head while leading on the chair. 

His body was still so sore for the zapping, cognizance was still pulsating with intense solicitudes. 

He senses the lingering eyes on him but he didn’t mind. In a sick truth, despite wanted to watch her be punished for her failure on that day much like his; he wanted her icy stare to peer at him. To think about him. Her eyes were glued to the boy, as he was resting at his desk. Sophia was near the bookcase like she always was for the most part; mostly was inside of the office with him now, more than before now. As she needed to be there and close, during these times so she can inform you stoically that “He’s calling” and teleport you to the mountains. A daily route that you weren’t all too fond of.

A knock on the door took the two away from their thoughts, crowding the room with the heavy noise. The commotion made you flinch nearly dipping off your chair in the process, snapping your eyes open being taken out of your current daze.

"Sophia, get the door," sleepy spoke to her in an orderly tone before closing his eyes once more, and moderately sinks back in his large and soft chair, "Tell them I'm busy." 

He didn’t hear her voice but could tell that her eyes narrowed, clearly being annoyed but stated nothing. Her devoid expression was slightly that of annoyance as she closed her eyes and nodded before reopening them and made her way towards the floor. As her heels echoed throughout the room, creating noise. Before it halted and he would hear the large blue door slowly open afterward. 

"President Shido is quite busy," her stern voice swelled his ears as the girl spoke to whoever was at the door. It was rare for her to use "President" unless it was with other people, of course. He wasn’t sure who the person or people was but he didn’t care about it, not one bit. It was rare for the female to usually be at the door, answering it but did happen a few times. "Come back another time."

She did her task well, particularly dutiful. Doing what she was told by the boss but sometimes she did things on her terms, like leaving him in that office when he admitted he had no idea where Genma's deck was and she went in search of the deck, only for him to shout at her as she entered. 

And the next day was much of the same. This day wasn’t any better than the last, instantly being zapped once more as the three stood in front of the rock. He was still pissy about yesterday’s failure and their actions, he wanted to get through their head.

“Why!?” He screamed loudly, asking this question. Why him!? Why must’ve been him! Begging for this to stop as his mind and thoughts clouded with countless ideas, “P-Please forgive me!” Magoroku begged his voice surging from the pain.

“Maybe I should eat you guys up as well!” Their master threatens them. 

“P-Please, anything but that!” Magoroku kept begging, he really didn’t want to be eaten. Caught up as his out frame was stained. That only made him shiver in response, he didn’t want to be eaten alive. None of that!

As his master was calling a card, he managed to slip onto the floor but kept himself up the best that one could. His body covered from the dusk of the zapping, his body being sore and painful. That feeling of being torn and dirty. 

As their master shouted the same phrase much as he has for the last two, the purple sign appeared once more and the room merely glows. Forming a figure of a monster. A dragon-like creature, being dark blue in color. Small and thick winds that were trimmed in yellow. Having a chest shaped like a face, almost teeth. Having a tail. And thick red eyes.

“Rage Thirst Emperor, Grand Wildness!” The monster swayed across the room as if it was in a search for something, “I’m hungry! Thirst for more! Give me something now!” 

The monster snapped his head at the boy on the floor. Deeply peering at the boy. And he flinched and sweatdropped, placing one of his hands up in mere confusion from this, “Wh-What do you want?”

“I spy some tasty-looking roasted meat, gree!” Leaning over and flying.

“Ahh!?” Magoroku instantly went into panic mode, shaking his arms around while his eyes widened. Knowing fully well what this monster meant. He wasn’t roasted meat! And as far as he was aware he was… “I’m still alive!”

“Hungry!” 

“Wait!” Their master used his zapping powers to stop the creature from moving forward. 

While Magoroku closed his eyes tightly, and whined in fear at the sudden commotion that was driving his senses to the roof of it all, shaking slightly at the idea of being eaten.

The puffed back into it’s normal state, leaving the two alone for now.

“Use that monster, and bring me Tenbu for sure this time!” He ordered loudly, “I’ll eat him whole, with no bones left!”

The two left with the card being secure and tucked into his pockets. The day went rather fast, being quite busy with their daily task so much so they weren’t able to get Tenbu due to their school day being so busy. And for Magoroku wanted to take a mere break for a few, preferring to focus his mind on the school day. Magoroku got ready for the day, dawning his usual day to day clothes, cleaning himself up for the day and was finally finished with the paper's words.

Being below in his room, simply wanted to get a snack from his fridge. Happily grabbing the bar to his secret canned sushi and items he kept inside. Leading down and cupping his hands inside for a meal. He paused. Only find it was devoid of anything. He felt a prick of sorrow raising up as the corner of his heart tore in confusion and anger. Instantly arching his frame back up as his sways along to his movements. His arms raised and brows furrowed in confusion. 

“It’s gone!” 

His voice echoes the area when he shouted loudly. As the two above hear him.

Gallows floated towards the door, peering down at the inside of the room, “What are you talking about, Geh?”

Worried his expression as his legs bucked, staring up at his body. As his arm pointed dramatically at his small fridge off to the side of his room, while he had his other fisted and cupped waving it while he spoke, “I was saving it for today, so I put it in the fridge!” 

His fridge had nothing inside of it. Nothing at all. 

“I’m talking about my sushi!”

The tan-haired expression and movements shifted, glaring up at the monster and pointing his index finger accusingly at the creature as his body bounced along to his voice in an angry motion, “The only ones who know that I’m living down here are you, and Sophia!” And he believes it was down to those two. 

Gallows merely frowns, giving him a sorrowful pity look, “There’s no way I’d eat your sushi, Geh.”

And that all Sophia needed to hear from the two. Stoically grabbing her tablet from out of the desk and made her towards the front of it. She surely didn’t eat all of his food. Swiping her hands to the location of the cameras, turning them off, and changing to the date and time to last night. She was certain it had to be someone else who did it and not her or Gallows. Her action

Back inside of the large cave below the area; Magoroku paused from those words, expression shifted back to normal as eyes widened as he stared in front of him. Sophia!? Did she eat it… Would she really go downstairs and eat his food!? Arms out in front of him, arched. Being deep within his sudden thoughts.

“Then that means…”

He felt his body shifted from the floor, almost raising him. He blinks in confusion from this. He looks down, eyes expanded in shock. He was floating before being dragged upwards by an unknown pull. Letting out confusion sound from his lips, getting louder as he couldn’t control what was happening. He was being lifted by something and quick. Wind spinning around him as he felt the cold and dusk. He was being carried almost like a lost punny. 

“Shido.” 

Her stern voice called once her sky-blue eyes took track of the floating mid-air male that was inside of the office. Sophia sways her hands, her golden glowing Buddy card was turned on, using its power. Creating a throwing motion of some sort.

Once more the male yelp in surprise as he felt himself fall backward in the air. Still being able to control anything. He groans as his body hits harshly on the tiled floor and he hastily tries to regain his composer. Placing one of his hands on his knees, having one of his eyes being tightly shut from pain. “What’s the big idea?” As he lifted his upper body up but not his legs, staring at the girl.

Without any words, she lifted the tablet up in front of her. Holding it up by the top while exposing the widescreen for him to see.

“Hm?” Drawing the male’s attention from ever, opening his eye in shock as his lips dipped to a frown. His navy eyes widened in confusion yet interest. Scrutinizing the screen. Unsure of what she wanted.

“Look at this.”

He listens to her order, carefully eyeing the screen. Studying every detail. The screen was split into four different parts. 

Their four different cameras inside of the office. The hidden cameras they had installed since the last time they were working alongside one another! The time was an hour past midnight while she was showing this. The upper left one was displaying the whole room from the back angle, towards the door letting people know if someone would enter or leave the room. Below that was the other screen that was showcasing the room he was using. Safely tucked in and sleeping peacefully. 

A few seconds into the video, the monster flew from the doors of the desk, flying around the area in search of something to eat. As the light flew around down it made it towards the president’s room and into the fridge. Taking all his food from it.

Magoroku hastily snaps up, watching closely. Sweat now pouring from his features in disbelief, “Th-That’s Grand Wildness, the new Hundred Demons card that Ikazuchi-sama gave me!” He pointed out. 

That last bit shows the monster getting out of its card form and coming back up, leaving his downstairs. And with that, Sophia brought the tablet back around to face, having both of her eyes on the sides while her sky-blue eyes merely focused on the screen in front of her with a devoid expression.

Floating next to her, Gallows stared at the white-haired, “That guy got so hungry, he came out of his card on his own!”

Cupping both of his fists while his fingers dug deep into the rudder of his gloves, gritting his teeth as he groans angrily. His tan brows twitching with anger. And he was angry. Forgoing out of order and stealing what was supposed to be a nice meal and now the monster was loose. It would ruin everything they have planned!

“How _dare_ he act on his own like this!” Throwing his hands to the side as he flatted his fingers, almost in an orderly famous while he was shutting his eyes tightly in the motion, “We’re going to bring him back here, right away!”

…

They teleported to a nearby alleyway so no one saw them before rushing out and past the coward of people. Magoroku was leading the way, hurrying while Sophia was casually walking with her typical expression. His eyes traveled towards the reporter. And he dramatically pauses.

_“And now we’re speaking with one of the shopkeepers who fell victim to this for details.”_

Magoroku cupped his fist up after he stopped. Gritting his teeth as he watched the woman in the pink suit and short neck-length hair speak in front of the camera. He knew that it had to be that monster’s doing, “It must be Grand Wilderness’s doing!”

“He’s probably nearby, geh.”

“He’ll come out soon enough.” Sophia joined as she reached for her pockets underneath her jacket. Stoically pulling out one of the packs she had, staring at it as it dwells in one of her hands. “Eh?” He flinches and turns his body to face the girl only to find her holding something, “Ah!?” He pointed confusingly at her, “Hey, that’s…!”

She said nothing as she grabbed the lid, tearing the metal piece from the can.

“My secret stash of canned sushi!” He didn’t even care about asking where she got the item. His cheeks burned as he lost his senses, at the pretty different sushi in the small can. Taking in the fresh smell of it, “Oh, that Sushi smells so good!” He leans forwards, eyes focusing on the food almost dropping while his face flushes. Hands being ready to take the item but kept it there.

Gallows let out a defeated sigh while a scream was heard, coming from somewhere. The boy and his buddy paused, “Huh?” Hearing the noise out of nowhere. 

A lid to a nearby road suddenly popped off and a monster came out of it as it spoke its phrase of being hungry. Flying between the two teens swiftly backup. Magoroku panicked with a yelp, lowering himself and placing his hands on his head, slightly shaking out of fear. While Sophia’s eyes widened for only a second as she felt the monster grab the food, leaving her with no other choice but to let go of the food and keep her gaze glued to the creature, lips parted from her shock but spoke nothing else allowing her eyes to tailed the Hundred Demons monster.

Magoroku hastily regains his senses, carefully raising his hands away from his arms, “We need to keep following that monster!”

Hastily they went into the next plan of action and teleported on top of the roof. Running inside of the portal and jumping out. Magoroku was in the lead again, rushing towards the bars of the roof, placing his gloved hands on the metal. Sophia swiftly follows suit after him, heels cracking the roof’s floor.

“This is no good!” Taking note of the current scene, “At this rate, he’ll be captured by the Buddy Police!” Magoroku had to act fast, digging into his pockets to take out his black skull, bringing up and staring at it, “I’ll use this Black Skull’s power to activate a Darkness Barrier!” As he said this he roughly threw the item high in the air. As it activates, creating a large gust of wind filled with darkness. Engulfing everything around them.

“Warp Successful!” The girl Warped into the field as she normally did, being one of the first to show while she was flying high above the stage with her little OFU Buddyfight monster, “Wherever there are Buddyfights, you’ll find Nanana Paruko!” 

As the fighters got lifted up into their stands, emerging from the below. Gallows and Magoroku combine once more to create Death Shido as he was on his normal side of the field. Hands on his hips ready for action and to finally win that card.

“It’s an emergency live broadcast from inside the Darkness Barrier!” Paruko welcomed the viewers, informing them of another fight that was surely going to take place, “The fight is about to start!”

“Gao!” Tetsuya shouts filled the room, his voice raining with concern causing the girl to pause and look their way in confusion.

“Gao! Drum! What’s wrong, yo?”

The Tenbu flew up and got out his card into his mini form as he explained they were at his limit. Being sleep-deprived and starving for food. The dancer boy and his famous Buddy Magoroku could carelessly know his name and talk about how Gao went to Tenbu. 

Paruko heard them, “Gao is unable to fight! What will happen to this fight!?”

“Hahahahaha,” He mockingly laughs with joy from this line. Taking his win for this day. Dramatically pulling out his arm from beneath his red coat and pointed his index knowingly at the group in front of him, “I will by default! I’ll be taking that Tenbu Card now!”

The Banana blonde turned around to face Death Shido, “Then I’ll fight in his place!” After talking to his Buddy they both agreed.

“Wh-Wh-Wh-What’s this!?” Paruko was shocked but interested, “It looks like Kurodake Tetsuya will be fighting in Gao’s place!”

Death Shido maliciously grinned, “You’ll be easy to defeat.”

And the two started, Tetsuya was first, “A million Kingdom where you can play for a thousand years!” Dark Core cast turning into headphones, “Luminize, Devil’s Millenium! Yo!”

He ignored their calls, ripping off his red-blood cape once more before pulling out his core cast with Hundred Demon’s deck already placed inside, “Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards, "Hundred Ancient!" 

Waving her arm in the air the pink-haired called, “Buddyfight!” 

Both players shouted simultaneously, “Raise the flag!” As both players called the flag of their world. Tetsuya was using his normal Magic World deck while Magoroku was using the Ancient world!

“First move goes to Death Shido!”

And he instantly got started, “I call to the center, Blade Dragon Emperor, Vorpal Spartar!” Calling the monster it appears on the field, “Go on and attack the player!”

The monster cut his opponent’s life from ten to seven. Cutting away a mere four life in the first move.

 _‘This is all too easy! I’ll defeat him in time and finally that Tenbu Card will be mine!’_ With that thought and the mere fact that he took four life, Magoroku smirked proudly and wide for all of those to see while Tetsuya was making his moves. 

Tetsuya called an attack with his monster destroying the monster he had out on the field before moving in on an attack on Death Shido. Magoroku covered himself using his arms as he knowingly took the four life of damaged. 

“Heh.” Magoroku scoffed as he drew a card from his star deck core cast, “There’s no way that you could be a match for me!” Before doing a charge and draw. 

Maliciously pointed as he called, “I call Demonic Fairy Dragon, Sorciere to the center!” And called another monster, “I call Island of the Origin, Little Land Mu to the left!” But he wasn’t done, “And I Buddy call! Rage Thirst Emperor, Grand Wildness!” Standing high and proud as he regains one life, thanks to the Buddy Gift!

Smirking as Pauroku explains and Grand Wildness destroys the monster on the field. Lifting his hand, pointing his thumb and index out as if he was knowing, “The more he eats, the more 1 life I again!” 

Magoroku was brimming with confidence, hands on his hips as his plays went flawlessly, “If you just hand over Tenbu now, I’d be willing to let you out of this place!” He pointed at them once more. 

Magoroku took a step back as the blonde and his Buddy in front of him became stronger. Blinking a few times, “He’s increased the cards in his hand!” he noted. 

As one of the monsters, the blonde calls destroys one of his. Before the monster was able to attack him directly, “I cast! Dragon Prudent!” numbing the attack. But felt himself gasp for air as he was struck by another monster after that. His nine life went instantly down to six.

**_“The Move End.”_ **

“Anon finishes the turn by inflicting 3 damage. And now it’s your move, Death Shido!” Paruko shouted in her mic as the move was passed to Death Shido.

**_“Your Move.”_ **

Narrowing his eyes as he gritted his teeth in annoyance, making a grunting noise. 

“You won’t remain cocky for long!” 

Drawing a card before doing a charge and draw. After he did his normal moves for the charge and draw. He thought of the perfect one. The one much like before.

“Once again, I call Demon Fairy Dragon, Soreice to the center!” Maliciously narrowing his eyes at them, “No matter how many life points you whittle away from me, I’ll just regain them!”

Magoroku eyes dialed as he leaned forward, “Grand Wildness! Attack Amon!” 

And the Hundred Demon monster went for the attack.

“I thought you’d try that, yo!” Tetsuya took one of his hands, casting it. 

Death Shido could only watch as the boy placed his card back into his hand using his magic spell.

As from the Buddy pit, the white-haired vice was watching from the control panel. That was displaying three different orbs floating out in front in fornt of her. Having her hands on the control panel as her eyes were glued to the screens in front of her. Studying his plays carefully. 

“Returned to the cards in his hand!” Paruko shouted all too cheerfully.

Death Shido swiftly took a step back from this, “That’s no fair!” He complained.

The blonde boy called all of his moves like he did. Calling his buddy out on the field and destroying one of Shido’s monsters. And calling an attack on Death Shido with his Amon monster. Before Amon was able to attack him directly, “I cast! Dragon Prudent!” numbing the attack once more using another copy of the card. Blocking his attack, however, another monster came in. Striking him once more as he grasps in pain.

His six life breaking to four.

He covered himself as the Buddy monster came attacking him next.

Four life points broke to three.

He was still confident in believing he was going to win, peeking up from underneath his crossed arms, smirking with a smug grin, “It’ll all be over in the next turn!”

“Final Phrase!”

Magoroku felt his heart drop from this. World shattered. “Don’t tell that…! Don’t tell that…! Don’t tell that…!” He repeated with sheer dread. Panicking. Please, he couldn’t! He hated it when others used impact cards! The end was drawing near, getting away from those who reminded. Decreasing, depressing, and dejected. An unpleasant atmosphere of suspense, conditioned by what might occur next satisfied his heart, chest-pounding with the trepidation of what might come next. 

As the boy was flipped into the air by his dancing Buddy, calling out his phrase. Magoroku couldn’t help but gasp annoyingly at this. Before covering himself from the hard attack… 

“Wh-why me!?”

The surge of beats whirling his inclination. Creeping closer to the end, closing his eyes on the impact, perfectly side… the influx of that last tune was the end. Nothing remains.

**_“Game End.”_ **

**_“Winner, Kurodake Tetsuya!”_ **

A robotic voice told as always.

Death Shido lost yet another match...

Shido Magoroku was much to handle. 

For any sane person, he was a crate of astonishments. For Sophia, he was fuel to her annoyance. But she dealt with him more than enough, and more than she visibly wanted to. By standing by his side, for the most part. Unbarring the box of distinctive astonishments. And her prize was Magoroku clinging to her like he was glue. Both materially and theoretically sticking to her like some sort of goo like a paste and she was the base of that.

He was like a miscellaneous bag of products, both in and out. Digging your hand deep into his skin seeing his expression easily changed from different views. Buddyfighting was like that, for him and attending him when needed. Her responsibility was manageable but continued difficult.

Kyoya-sama had trained her for this, so Magoroku’s training wasn’t necessitated. Discovering something along the lines that Magoroku kept candidly admitting he wasn’t enamored of the idea of tutoring anyone new for this job. Most likely due to possible past bad efforts. And Kyoya more likely wanted to save her the trouble of wasting time for simple training than on their important mission. 

Multiple things went into being the Student council. A lot for the top ranking, President, and their vice. It wasn’t an easy job by all means, but he was used to the constant flow of work heading their way. From planning the events, managing the clubs, and doing his utmost to keep track of it all. And for the most part, he was doing vastly well with doing so. The organization was a huge core for any council and the male made sure he kept it to ensure the students had a good year by reading and following all of the rules.

She happens to be a large help to this as well, she was vastly responsible. He had to keep order around the large school, one of the best known for Buddyfighting as a whole. While also working with their hidden master from the outside of the school as well. Magoroku was very hard-working behind those closed doors and would be made sure everything went as planned.

The two were used to each other's presence more so than traditional partners in crimes would. They weren't by any means "friends" but they were something. But a rather unique bond not many people would have. 

For one, the Russian would give some thought into his identity, not caring but gave a thought anyway. She only had a few things on her mind but slowly it sprang to become overbearing, but she wouldn’t express that, this was her choice. Her calling.

She stayed stoic and reserved, observing his movements from distance with ease. Eyes are sometimes fixed to his frame for what resembles hours at a time. Gradually it is inaugurated methodically, to remain in silence, and observe him doing something, work, lecture, order, and plan. Even still keeping those cameras in his now new room where she had abundant access to the cameras anytime she desired to gaze at him. Though they were the ones who had agreed it was best to keep those there in the first place. He didn’t seem so bothered by the idea as she originally thought he was going to be like. And nonchalantly, when she came back, she ended up waving out with him a lot. More so than before as if she didn’t leave already in the past.

Those cameras were helpful for her to locate his hidden food, even if she didn’t need them, she had a huge appetite and was fully capable of eating. Even if she’d bring her food most of the time. It didn’t prevent her from going to his room when he wasn’t there or in his office, digging for the goods. She would take his secret canned sushi he hid for only himself to eat, at first, she was cautious with eating it as it may or may not taste particularly good given how this was Magoroku of all people but it felt like a flavor exploded in her mouth. It became a petite habit of hers to casually eat some of his food while he was busy somewhere else.

Thanks to the Hundred Demon monster, she had to expose the canned sushi she took merely a day before...

It was transparent, his fondness for attention was there. 

He likes the good sort of attention, one filled with praise and cheers for his power. Clinging onto the sense of love he wanted. Fame, power, and to be seen as the leader. And she was supposed to give him that. And she did. For the most part. Of course, she wouldn't admit it but she thought it was good for him to receive that attention from others, it'll make his plans better in the long run. Though, he wasn't very good at it either.

He probably couldn't see that all he needed was attention from a single person and not the whole room. But still, she was a part of the mentality and that dilemma. Unknowingly, giving up by merely watching him fight from the sidelines.

Encouraging him to fight against Mikado Gao and do it in front of the whole world. She only did as a result of his lack of motivation. Remaining amidst the glitter of sheer tiredness haunting his features.

...

The darkroom felt stiff and bitter. A cold atmosphere that was buried deep in the hell it stands for. Gloomy and dismal for his liking, something felt missing. As if he was so close to completing the puzzle yet something was missing from him. What was it?

Tainted blue curtains were scanty open, unveiling the drips tainting the window. Luminescence softly pouring in from the edges. Awake. Wide awake for that matter. Sleep wouldn’t come easy for tonight, his whole body was still sore.

The windows barely open for all to see but he didn’t care, the wind was blowing, leaving the curtains to wave along to the motion. Dusk clouded the corners, not being properly sanitized in days. Hidden from what the eye can see but he could see it. All too that is.

The fragrance of fresh blood filled his nose, the awful taste of death that was far too common for him. The decaying corpses of the bad. The walls weren’t any better, it was rusty and crimson; stained by the blood and carnage of those who lived here. Being mingled with the faint grey.

The music of weeping and begging out of desperation danced around his ears, the melody of tunes he had to face every single day. The mere hotness of the deep burning left his corpse gracious and sheltered, celebrating his reasonable senses from the insignificant lamentations from the spirits ensnared inside. 

And at his throne was the king watching it all happen. Shido Magoroku was his name. Shido Magoroku was the king of death. The rightful king of the underworld. Not only the king but the God and emperor of Hell. Their Hell Gate Walter’s. The main chess piece on the board, controlling the moves of his people. 

A dark navy blue in the sky that was being mingled with the faint grey. The outside felt so gloomy and dismal. Almost like there was possibly dusk clouded the corners, not being properly sanitized in days on the dumpers. Hidden from what the eye can see but he could see it. All too that is. 

But still, Magoroku wasn’t planning on giving up. Watching the news late at night, trying to think of ways to get that Tenbu card but something got his interest… very. One of the three brothers managed to escape and were looking for him.

Having a criminal do your job for you!

Intense emotions streaming, a muddle of disturbances while the moon was drenching brightly high in the sky while most of the people of Japan slept for the night. 

The sun was down now and the night was cold as always while the sky was stained with the darkish cover being mixed with the heavy clouds. A hazy blue, so dismal and gloomy as it was saturating the atmosphere, permeating the outside. The sun that ordinarily drenched their frames was put away for the night and the typical birds gliding high above the ground were fast asleep, leaving the normal chirping to rest. 

The region alone remained dreary, devoid of anything from what his sights can see but only one person as he made his way further down the alleyway.

“I’ll help you.”

He felt the aura of darkness flowing through his frame as purple surrounding him as he made his way out of the portal and onto the streets. So devoid and dark of much. As he got closer, he flicked his red-blood cape with one of his hands and placed the other one on his hip. Smirking at the guy.

“But I have one condition.”

And he teleported them back to their hideout, along with Sophia. Crossing his arms on his chest as they all stood in the cave.

“You’re making him steal, Tenbu?” Sophia asked, her devoid expression didn’t say much but her mind was otherwise.

He smiles, “Exactly!”

“I understand. You’re making a stranger do your work for you, so that if it should end in failure…” Her sky-blue eyes saw right past him, yet her expression was still so… void of much, “You can avoid punishment.”

The tan-haired was shocked, nearly choking on his breath of air, “D-Don’t be silly!” He stutters, “Such a s-s-sneaky thought n-n-never crossed my mind!”

“What’s that, Geba? What punishment?”

Magoroku turned his back to face the male in question, “Nothing you need to worry about.” Before turning his head towards Sophia, slightly sweating as she seems to figure out his plans without telling you, “Just as the old saying goes, Every man to his trade.” 

He explains to the girl, his wave of thought. Being implied. However, he tends to read a lot of different sayings in his free time, though he blames his father for always telling him all sorts of sayings. His father… Magoroku misses him… Even if he was busy most of the time. But he shook his head. Right now wasn’t the time to ponder about that.

“If you need a bad deen done, the most sensible thing is to send a real criminal to do it.”

“That’s right!” The guy agreed, “And I owe a debt of gratitude for my rescue, Geba.”

Sophia merely stood in front of the two males, stoically staring at them. As still as a statue. Hands rested on the side, cupping them as always. Merely watching the boy for a while now, she knew what was up, what he was planning. It didn’t take a mere cunning girl like herself to understand fully well the clumsy dork was trying to save himself and throw someone underneath the bus. Almost like she was doubtful of the two but wouldn’t let it show. Which she was vastly good at hiding.

The footsteps of someone nearby came crushing the small rocks below them. This caught her attention as he made himself go closer. Her eyes and head slightly veered to find him. Trailing with sky-blue eyes, both thick and large, while he was eating another chicken wing. He was close by, vastly close and so he veered. Her eyes clicked the floor as her body shifted to face him, closing her eyes almost cringing at what might come next. 

“Sounds interesting.” Their sama noted, “All right! As a special favor, I’ll let you use two of the Hundred Demons.”

The four on the ground watched as two different types of dragons came out. They said they were full-blooded siblings. As they shifted their arms heavy winds blew and they all covered themselves from the blow. The sudden coldness and dirt being shift around by the movement.

And the guy mumbled something he couldn’t make out.

“Now, I’m leaving this up to you two again!” Their master stated, “Do not fail this time or you will know what happens next!” A cold coffee eye glaring at the three. 

“I-I understand, sir!” The boy in the outfit nodded and gulp nervously, “We won’t disappoint this time!”

“Good! Now hurry!” And with this. Their sama went wander away, leaving the three along with the Hundred Demons siblings. 

The white-haired took this time to walk away from them. Her heels stepped on the rocks and dirt as the sound floated his ears underneath his skull-masked. 

“Huh?” He saw as Sophia was beginning to wander away from the two, “Where are you going?”

“Home.” Was all that she spoke next, her voice stern as ever.

Today, it was a ridiculously ominous day for the female and she only desired to unwind if it wasn’t for the mere fact that Shido Magoroku was much to handle. 

For any sane person, he was a crate of astonishments. For Sophia, he was fuel to her annoyance. But she dealt with him more than enough, and more than she visibly wanted to. By standing by his side, for the most part. Unbarring the box of distinctive astonishments. And her prize was Magoroku clinging to her like he was glue. Both materially and theoretically sticking to her like some sort of goo like a paste and she was the base of that.

He was like a miscellaneous bag of products, both in and out. Digging your hand deep into his skin seeing his expression easily changed from different views. Buddyfighting was like that, for him and attending him when needed. Her responsibility was manageable but continued difficult.

For one, the Russian would give some thought into his identity, not caring but gave a thought anyway. She only had a few things on her mind but slowly it sprang to become overbearing, but she wouldn’t express that, this was her choice. Her calling.

She stayed stoic and reserved, observing his movements from a distance with ease. Eyes sometimes fixed to his frame for what resembles hours at a time. Gradually it is inaugurated methodically, to remain in silence, and observe him doing something, work, lecture, order, and plan. 

Even still keeping those cameras in his now new room where she had abundant access to the cameras anytime she desired to gaze at him. Though they were the ones who had agreed it was best to keep those there in the first place. He didn’t seem so bothered by the idea as she originally thought he was going to be like. And nonchalantly, when she came back, she ended up waving out with him a lot. More so than before as if she didn’t leave already in the past.

Those cameras were helpful for her to locate his hidden food, even if she didn’t need them, she had a huge appetite and was fully capable of eating. Even if she’d bring her food most of the time. It didn’t prevent her from going to his room when he wasn’t there or in his office, digging for the goods. She would take his secret canned sushi he hid for only himself to eat, at first, she was cautious with eating it as it may or may not taste particularly good given how this was Magoroku of all people but it felt like a flavor exploded in her mouth. It became a petite habit of hers to casually eat some of his food while he was busy somewhere else.

He was often overflowing with vast personality changes. One he could be both a proud member of his duties and the other side of breaking down and losing his composer completely. Breaking his poor glass.

“Wait! Are you going to help us?”

“I’m not helping you,” Sophia spoke to him, “You have him to help, don’t you?”

“That’s fine.” He nodded, “I do.” Death Shido simply crossed his arms, “Well, I didn’t want your help either, thank you.” His character brimming with confidence as he spoke, “We are capable of doing this ourselves!” Shido shifted to face the male, “Isn’t that right?”

“Of course, Geba!”

“I hope so…” And with that Sophia teleported out of the cave, leaving the two be. In any case, it would be best to keep an eye on them if something went wryly. 

Magoroku merely stared at the spot she was in for a moment. Pondering. _‘She’s been wandering off a lot lately…’_ But he didn’t know why that was. Something else important? He wasn’t so sure.

“What now, Geba?”

“Now, we think of a plan.” Death Shido turned to face the criminal as he was taken out of his thoughts by the voice, “Or do you already have one up your sleeves that I should be aware of?”

“I think I need to go someplace else to think, Geba!” Answering as he took a look around the place, “This place isn’t the best to think, you know? Geba.”

Death Shido merely nodded, “If that’s what you need, of course.” He created a portal using his disaster voice despite having his buddy on as some sort of Halloween outfit. He figured out that he could use his powers only for a limited time but still, he rarely likes teleporting and made Sophia do it for him if he could, “I know a perfect place, follow me!”

“Whoa, Geba.” The male was surprised by his tone, still being shocked by those powers of his.

Shortly. They made another roof. Standing along near to the corner edges. Magoroku was used to being them for the last week or two of working with Ikazuchi and even before that. 

The sun was drenching above, proving some warmth from the star. The wind is heavy as ever from here. Enjoying the nice breeze and glancing down at those below his feet. Made him feel awfully powerful. The sun was beaming as always and it was a relaxing breeze. Being incaved by plenty of buildings and roads as people walked by on the streets and cars zoomed on the highways.

A good weekend morning.

“How are you going to get Tenbu for us?”

Death Shido asked, still looking ahead. Something about his character was stern and serious, giving an expression matching as such. As he only gazed ahead with hands across his chest. The heavy winds from above blowing harshly on their frames as his red-cape drifting along to the winds of the blow. The sound of what felt like waves created a melody much like the sound of the ocean.

“Show me your technique.”

Death Shido turned his head as the male began to speak…

“There’s something I must do before that, Geba!”

“Hm?” Magoroku didn’t part his lips to speak his thoughts as he only moaned a confused noise nor did uncross his arms but his serious expression somewhat shifted to that of interests, raising one of his beneath his mask.

_‘That sounded important, I wonder what it could be.’_

Shortly, in a lick of time, the hundred demons were called and started causing destruction. And by this time, the Buddy Police showed up. Death Shido ended up sitting on the tipped-over truck, feeling almost bored. This wasn’t at all he was planning but he wasn’t sure what to make of it. Only that it wasn’t doing anything to help.

Hearing Kurooin scream at the top of his lungs nearby, diverting it towards Buddy Police. 

“Honestly.” Closing his eyes, his voice was low yet serious while he was sitting near one of the edges of the trucks with one of his purple-gloved hands resting on it. Almost like he was resting there.

“Huh?” Kurooin turned to face the male in question.

“What do you think you’re doing, abandoning your mission like this?” Magoroku wasn’t a fool nor was he foolish, he knew this wasn’t at all helping their mission.

“You don’t get it, Geba! This is the first step towards talking Tenbu, Geba!” He explained, “In order to tackle a big job like this, we need the skills of all three brothers, Geba!”

By this time he re-opened his eyes to stare at his new partner in crime for the meantime, “I feel like this is a roundabout way of doing it…” He mentioned, “But I’ll accept your logic.” A malicious smirk abruptly graced his features, swinging his head to face the criminal he was addressing. His characteristics maliciously brimming underneath his skull-like mask as he suggested, “In that case, you should cause even more chaos!” 

The bad guy seemed to be enormously gratified with this, “Leave it to me, Geba!” 

And did as he was being told too, enjoying the time it took. The Hundred Demons caused even more, as people ran in the commotion and trucks were being smashed. All Death Shido did was watch as he felt a sick passion running along his neck and chest. 

Well…

Not until a white-suited boy with purple hair and glasses showed up on the scene of the crime.

“I won’t let you commit any more evil deeds!” 

Zanya was ready for the battle. While the purple hair was talking about something that he could care less about to Geba. Death Shido was done hearing this little chat of their’s, taking out the Skull, throwing it high in the air. 

“Darkness Barrier, activate!”

And it activated! Engulfing those around him inside of the darkness. Creating the fighting stage once more. Death Shido was inside of the Buddy Pit once more, as well. Smiling as the match had begun! 

“Whether he wins or loses, I profit.”

"What are you dawdling for?" He popped into the stage, "If you lose now, you'll never see your brothers again!"

…

Sophia Sakharov reported back to Kyoya-sama about the missions, how it was going, and the matches. While also checking upon him in the process. She would stoically and stern stood high as she explained to him in her stern tone. Serious about her mission. She was vastly good at simply standing silently like she was some sort of statue, noiseless and wordless.

And about him… Shido. The person she was working for once more.

She merely stood still, observing closely with a keen eye as he struggled on the stage. Studying every one of the battles while keeping to herself, for the most part, it always been that way for their relationship. He fought on the fighting stage. and she stood in the Buddy pit.

Sometimes, they swap places but rarely happens. Only once or twice. At most. Buddyfighting was vastly important. For the most part, she only fought when she had not when she wanted. Though, she rarely enjoys Buddyfighting anyway. Seeing it more as a simple job.

Sophia only gave diminutive information of factors, habitually before or after a match is over, but never ones to help him. Just simple words they are so valuable and serviceable. 

Acknowledging how Magoroku felt by being nourished to fight. Prefer being in charge of the match and having his way. In certainty, Magoroku shunned when others tried helping him throughout a single match where he was in control, they had that problem with his cards or telling him what to play, he fancied his freedom. However, Sophia was the only exception to this, he trusted her and listened. But he got better over time. After his mental change, slightly altering, he began to slowly listen to the others. 

Noticing his every twinge, every motility, every decision. She always had a keen eye and despite not favoring to, she would nevertheless view him she settled doing so anyway. They were partners in crime after all. And she had a sole duty. 

Despite all of that, he wasn’t that immeasurable, skilled yes but he was the obstacle in their way… 

His frame always springing out of sheer self-confidence along with a broad smirk affixed boastfully with his thoughts. Brimming with confidence. Commonly pointing his thumb, often swinging it, it was very normal for the male to use his hands when talking or to convey some sort of hand emotion, unlike the girl. Magoroku loves Buddyfight. He loves Buddyfighting. Using a way to bring joy to himself and leave the real world for a while.

Overmatching their opponent, believing he was better than the other fighter. Quite a huge problem in it of itself certainly. She easily caught sight of that much — she was intelligent — cleverer than most normal kids her age. Cunning was a more suitable word for this. Indicting that before, she entered the purple and red coding of the Buddy pit only to hear the male…

“Now Kurooni is sure to win.”

She only scowls at that when she entered from behind him. It was brought to her attention that they were also another Buddyfight going on. Shido surely must’ve been behind the match.

“Letting your guard down invites defeat.”

“Huh?”

She observed as he paused, tensing up by the tone of her voice dwelling inside the pit. He twists his back to face her, lips dividing. Eyes slightly widened underneath that hard mask of Death Shido. Astounded to see her. He didn’t say anything to greet her, only stared perplexed and dismayed. As her heels began to click on the light purple rocks below her, creating a melody to go along with her voice.

Still, she conversed with her ideas further. Indicating the ideas that she can only hope he’ll use in his future Buddyfights. Bitter eyes glaring with a deep shadow of hate covering them, malicious expression. Heels clicking the depth of the floor as she made her way towards him. While never breaking her locked gaze on him. 

“Never lose focus until the fight is over. Look into all possibilities.” Her blows would be imperceptibly arched. He couldn’t tell if she was annoyed or had an idea but, she was radiating cold. Her voice was stern as she articulated to him, “That is what makes for a certain victory.”

His stain. He was too swift to judge the outcome of the match. She was hoping to drill that notion into his head. Make him see that even if she didn’t care about that herself. It was significant to their mission. 

But he didn’t bother to say anything, only allowing her to stand where he was at. Shifting to the side to give her room. He radically moved away from the rock, from the main control panel. Providing her the whole space as he stared at what she was doing. As she stared at the panel, placing her hands on it and clicking a few buttons. Mainly because she wasn’t given much room for him to even speak now.

She had planned.

“Look at this.”

He listens to her. Staring up at the small purple bubble, a fresh screen. Two girls. Unconscious and resting on the hard floor.

“Oh dear...” He was bothered, aghast. He apparently wasn’t fond of transferring others who had nothing to do with this inside their engagement, “When I raised the Darkness Barrier, I accidentally brought along some civilian people.”

They were teammates, yes but also had two completely contradictory concepts at that moment…

He was a concern for the people he’d brought inside, displaying that in his voice. Staring in slight shock, large parted lips. Sophia, on the other hand, was vastly different. She had a plan to use them. Recalling that Zanya had a huge fear of girls and these two were just that. Females. Unless Girls.

“We’ll use that.” 

Taking out her card, she had a vast thought. The cloaked male swung his head to glance at her as her lips curled up. It was strange observing her sneer, not recollecting her truly representing some sort of curve with her lips before. It was dissimilar to him. But he wasn’t sure what was up with her plan or how she was thinking. Was this the effect of her Dark Core? Dark obscure sentiments she was suppressing before?

Smirking at her plan, maliciously, “With this, we can affect his judgment.” 

She was always in that buddy pit, on the sidelines. As her dazzling sky-blue piercing eyes watched with a devoid expression. Nothing scrawled on her features. Studying closely as he shifts his hand with the sway of the cards. And when she wasn’t watching him, it was when she was at home or reporting back to Kyoya-sama with important erudition regarding their disposition with their fresh master. 

Teleporting the girls from the other Buddy Pit onto the field right in front of the boy. And thus, it worked as she planned. But the match went on.

“But it’s already too late!” Death Shido spoke.

Sophia lowered her head at this, filled with sternness and annoyance, “Finish him.” She ordered, coldly.

However, things didn’t go as planned. And Zanya activated his final phrase card from his hand.

Magoroku flinched, raising his hand towards his face, “Don’t tell me…! Don’t tell me that…!”

Sophia lowered her hand and closed her eyes as her voice was brimming with her annoyance, “He took advantage of Danger World’s tendencies.”

Punishment time went again. As his screaming echoed in the halls of the cave. Loudly with the bitter pain, he was feeling from the constant zapping. The sharp pain floating his body.

“Th-This time, it’s because a certain somebody interfered I let my guard down!” 

Magorok whined from the pain, his voice wavering with the sound. Almost scared and desperately wanted the feeling to come to an end.

* * *

“He’s calling.”

And thus, he got teleported there once more…

However, this time he went almost willingly. Being ready for their next course of action.

Standing once more in front of the large rock where their master stood. They were standing as straight as possible awaiting his next order. And he called another Hundred Demon card, appearing out its card. It was some sort of dog-like creature. 

Transpires regularly for the two, being part of their daily lives. Inscribed. From gaining a new Hundred Demons card after failing with the last one. To the extreme stinging of zapping on Magoroku's part. From the brightness of golden coming from their master’s hands. 

Aroused and do the same goal but in varying ways. It was just their life now. The twisted life they had to deal with. 

Yet despite all of that they were still loyal. Crawling back to the male was common, having rather unhealthy loyalty to the people they knowingly work for.

Waving a bone at the two teens, “Shido. You know what’ll happen if you fail me again, right?”

Feeling shaky, he shifts. Soft dripping outlines of peer sweat pouring from his features as his navy eyes waver from nervousness. Placing one of his hands on his hips and the other on his chest, “O-Of course!” Notable sweat was streaming down his cheeks.

The white-haired’s icy eyes only watched the boy in front of her, still as devoid of emotions as ever. 

Magoroku pointed the finger he had on his chest up in the air, using his pointing finger…

“This time, my chance of failure are at zero percent. I have prepared the greatest plan in history, with no flaws or weaknesses!”

And shortly they walked inside their portal once more, granted by Magoroku. Who was slumping on his way out of it, Sophia was closely trailing behind. Making their way into an open building like a complex but not around anyone. So no one saw them. The portal shortly closed behind them once Sophia fully stepped out.

Eyes closed, body hanging low, hunching painfully sore. He felt defeated. That was a fabrication on his part, on what he said, just so he couldn’t get zapped anymore. But a lie that was soon to be told. Losing faith in this, easily coming up with the plan he doubted. No way he could do that!

“Despite what I said, there’s no way I could think up such a plan so easily.”

Sophia narrowed her eyes from this. He lied to their master. “So that’s how it is.” Hastily averting her body after she spoke this, ignoring the oaf while her eyes parted from his frame. 

Her movement, he felt it. Her cracking of heels playing inside of his ears. Shortly swinging his frame to face the girl. With a wavering glance of dread pervading his expression, that feeling almost dropping like some sort of icy bucket of water.

“Wh-Where are you going?”

Halting her steps from this question, spinning her head to the side only to face the boy, “Home.” Was all that she said in her stern tone. Before the clicks of her heels got dignified, wandering from him. She started to saunter incessantly again. 

The bluntness of her tone made him frown. She was always leaving him to do the troublesome obligation on his own, he noticed it’s been happening almost all week now. While she ran off doing something else he couldn’t tell what it was. He wasn’t sure what was up but he didn’t care either but was curious.

“Come on!” Screaming for her. Grasping, reaching her hand, he clumsy chased after her. Before ungainly halting in front of her. This caused the girl to also halted as he began to desperately emphasize, “At the very least, won’t you help me think up a zero-percent chance of failure, greatest plan in history, with no flaws?”

Closing her eyes in annoyance, “Impossible.” It was impossible to do, she believed. An impeccable plan just wasn’t reasonable nor smart. Every plan has its defects and he had plenty of them. He was just being foolish again. Shido couldn’t think up such a plan even if he wanted to. It was just how it was. It would be sparse if he was to do so and honestly, she wanted no part of the plan.

Magoroku began to plead, eyes tearing up as he closed them, cupping his hands, urging her with his whines for help, “B-But! I definitely can’t come up with such a plan on my own!”

“In that case…” Her tone was much colder than before, rough and low almost as if she was annoyed and she most likely was annoyed with him, “Gallows!” Sternly calling for his name as the card shined and gallows listened to her order without fail. He listens to her despite her current relationship with Magoroku, his Buddy.

Getting in between them as his purple eyes stared at her, “What is it, geh?”

Re-opening her eyes, her expression stern and stoic as ever. She pointed towards the buddy and at Shido, “You two come up with a plan on your own.”

Gallows sigh as he shook his head, “This again, gesha?”

“What!?” Magoroku shouted across the land, turbulent enough.

And with that… “I’m leaving. Don’t bother me.”

Watching painfully, as she left, wanting to reach out and yell at her to stop and wait. But he couldn’t do that… 

It was already too late, wasn’t it?

He let out an annoyed sigh.

“What now, geh?”

“Now, we think up a plan with the greatest plan in history, one with a zero-percent chance of failure and no flaws!”

“That seems impossible, geh!”

He groans, “Why does everyone keep saying that!?” while he complains, “It’s not impossible! I _am_ the impossible!”

Almost pitying the boy. Wanting to tell him off and mock him but Gallows didn’t do that, “Okay, and now, geh?”

“Now, we combine!” He rushed towards one of the depths alleyways, making sure no one was there to bother the two, “Follow me, Gallows! Hurry up!”

Gallows merely drags himself along as his buddy was acting a fool. Gawky rushing with dramatic steps. Once no one was there, the two did their combining notion. He frowns, staring at the tiled purple-pinkish floor. Wavering expression and emotions. He forced them to combine once more to form Death Shido. In the alleyway, he ponders his next plan of action. 

“I can’t believe Sophia is making me work with Gallows to think up a zero-percent chance of failure, the greatest plan in history, with no flaws!” 

He couldn’t believe this. Sophia makes him work with Gallows again to come up with a plan. What was she thinking!? He didn’t know. He didn’t care. Stop thinking about her, he didn’t like her but needed her. Dang.

“But even with his help, it’s not easily said and done…”

He felt hopeless really. 

But… he had the tinies of hope swelling inside of him...

“That’s okay! I don’t need them anyway! I’ll think of the greatest plan in history!”

Not before he felt something ran into him, provoking him to harshly fall on the ground with a muddled groan.

**_“Death Shido!?”_ **

Winching, he tries to pick himself up again only to hear the loud shouts and he yelps in surprise and alarm. Eyes spanning open as his vision was slowly restoring but he could make out the familiar outlines. Picking himself back onto his feet, wiping the dirt and whatever else might’ve gotten on his outfit off using his hands. Before dramatically pointing at them with one arm midway in the air.

He was on the edge.

“N-Now that we’ve met, you’ve sealed your fate!” He shouted, “Fight me, with Tenbu as the stakes!”

Gao instantly agreed, “It’d be my pleasure!” Not backing down from the challenge. Until his face dropped, “Sorry, Grandpa Tenbu is… not with me right now.”

“S-So you don’t have Tenbu with you right now?”

“Yeah,” Gao answered. 

Feeling his pride flushed, he frowns. As his navy eyes behind his mask met the floor. Talking to himself in a rather low tone, “Even if I win, I won’t gain Tenbu. In that case, it’s pointless to fight.”

The boy finally concluded. Turning around while keeping his eyes sets on them, pointing his finger knowingly, “I’ll let you off easy today. But prepare yourself for our next fight!”

“Wait, meow.”

“Huh?” His eyes widened at the voice as he completely veered his body to face it. It was a small cat. The one that foolishly rams into him while he was here. 

Raising a brow in dismay he asked, “Wh-What do you want?”

The small grey cat in the suit pointed his finger towards him, “You’re looking for someone to fight, meow? Then fight me, meow!”

“Huh?” The boy in the cape arched his frame mockingly, raising one of his brows, “Why do I have to fight a monster like you? Besties, you don’t even have a fighter!”

“His fighter is right here.”

Eyes widened the boy turned his head to face the dragon as it spoke. 

Death Shido's body was awkwardly arched to the side but kept his head turned to face them both. As Gao walked Magoroku felt clumsy and uneasy. Awkwardly standing off to the side. Face muddled with confusion as he shifted confusingly at the odd exchange of words.

He only panicked, raising his hands in defense, “D-Don’t go forward with this without consulting me!”

“Quit your belly-aching!” Drum instantly went digging in the male’s pockets.

“Ahh!?” He twitches awkwardly as he feels the small craws digging uncomfortably in his cape and around his outfit, “Wh-What are you doing!?”

Not long the dragon found what he was looking for. Pulling out the black skull. “This is the thing that makes the Darkness Barrier, right?”

His heart was now racing, hammering heavily in his chest almost like a loud drum-like melody. Stuttering in dread. Feeling his panic state facilitated by that thought. Reaching one of his hands while the other one pressed against the scarf of his red blood-like cape.

“H-Hey, if you mess around with that, I’m going to get in trouble!” 

The dragon didn’t listen to him and wouldn’t listen either, throwing it high in the air.

Navy eyes trailed the item, “Ahh!?”

The Darkness Barrier was finally created.

With his legs arched, as he was lifted to the fighting stage. Clinging to his deck, he felt anger causing his senses. 

“Now that I have no choice, I’ll get them good!” He shouted annoyingly before shouting louder, “Systemic Dragger, Black Edge!” grabbing the folds of his cape, throwing it off to the side, “You guys better be prepared to lose!” 

The pink-haired teleported to the stage once more, lifting the metal topping to her, announcing herself, “Whenever there are Buddyfights, you’ll find Nanana Paruko!” Emerald’s eyes filled with joy as she spoke to the cameras filled with people, “Warp successful yet again!”

Gao smiles brightly from this, adding his deck into his core case being ready for battle, “Now. I’m ready!”

The cat spoke, “To become stronger than I am today! I will overcome any difficulty! Luminize! Fairy blade!”

“Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards, "Hundred Dragons!" 

Paruko swiped her head next, “Buddyfight!”

“Raise the flag!”

They both revealed their flags.

“Legend World!” Gao shouted.

“Dragon World!”

Both players started with 10 life points.

Gao had the first move, calling the Buddy card he was using out on the field once more. The small cat that Death Shido was mocking for being small came in for an attack. Covering his head using his hands, letting out a couple of ‘Tsk’s from the sudden jabs, yet the attack wasn’t all that noble, in fact… he barely felt it. After the attack was over and he felt his body heat leave him, Magoroku mocked, getting up with hate-filled eyes. Frowning coldly, he wasn’t playing any sort of games and they were going to pay for this. Of course, they will.

“I barely even felt that!”

**_“YOUR MOVE.”_ **

Shido heard the robot speak… “Draw.” drawing a card, before picking a card and sending it his gauge before drawing another one, “Charge and draw!” Smirking evilly to himself as he found the perfect plan, “I equip Dragonblade, Dragofearless.” bringing his sword down before calling a monster, “I call Extreme Sword Dragon to the right.” And calling another one, “I call Thousand Rapier Dragon to the left!” 

Next was his attack phrase.

“I attack Cait Sith with Thousand Rapier Dragon!”

The cat was finally knocked out of play. Taking two of Gao’s cards with the fall.

“Next, I attack the fighter with Extreme Sword Dragon!”

“I cast!” Gao blocked the attack from passing through, “Holy Grail!”

“It’s not over yet!” The masked fighter shouted.

Gao grasps from his sudden shock.

“Dragofearless!” As Death Shido went in for an attack, striking the large sword with the redden handle towards the red-blue-haired fighter, causing the boy to wince. Gao’s 11 life dipped down to a mere 9.

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

Shido made his way back to his standing, watching as Gao did his plays. But shortly, he lost three cards from his deck. He ended up calling the same cat as his Buddy and a new monster that reminded Shido of a toy horse.

Gazing in bewilderment and confusion, “What was that?” Shido asked curiously. 

“When Dalashast is called, you have to put three cards from the top of your deck into the drop zone,” Paruko was the one to answer his question, placing three fingers in the air as she spoke. 

Gao called on another monster to his last open position on the field. Before… “Dalashast! Attack Death Shido!”

The tan-haired covered his face as the attack came, his 9 points dipping down to a mere 7.

Gao called for another attack using a different monster but… 

“I cast! Dragonic Formation!” The effect went into play, “I move Extreme Sword Dragon to the center!” 

Extreme Sword Dragon fell with Gao monster’s attack but at least Shido was grateful he didn’t lose those life points instead.

“Cait Sith! Attack Death Shido!”

The small grey cat went in with his attack. Poking at the masked fighter from hell. Closing his eyes merely wincing annoyingly as he felt the wave of sudden pokes course his frame. Opening his eyes, staring at this cat, “You’re annoying!” 

Death Shido was down to a mere 6 life.

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

Annoyingly gritting as he stared at the cat happily meowing at his victory.

**_“YOUR MOVE.”_ **

Lifting his hand, he pointed at the cat, “Enjoy your little victory while it lasts!” He stated, “I’ll destroy you soon enough!”

With that being said, he shifted his hand towards his star core deck case, “Draw!” Drawing a card. Sending one of his cards to his gauge, “Charge and draw!”

He thought of the perfect way to get rid of the card. With a large grin plastered on his features, he revealed the card he was calling with the pawns of his gloved-purple hands, “I pay one gauge and Buddy Call Systemic Black Edge to the right!”

Thanks to the effect of the Buddy Call, he was given another life point. 6 going up to 7.

Paruko explained the effects of the Hundred demon’s card, much like she always did for the rest of them in the past but Shido ignored the annoying pink girl.

“Next, I call Systemic Black Edge to the center!”

The hundred demons destroy the monster he had out on the field with a single bite to the head.

“By destroying a Systemic Dagger Dragon on the field, Black Edge can unleash his true power on this turn!” The cracking of his sword as he sways it towards the fighter, “But before that, Thousand! Kick away that annoying cat in the center position!”

Shido was more than satisfied to see that annoying little cat being destroyed and out of his way once more. After that, Shido went in for an attack on Gao, striking him once again, “Take this!” 

He gasps for air from Shido’s attack as his life went down to 7. 

But Magoroku wasn’t quite done yet, “Black Edge! Show them your true power!”

A hundred demons attacked Gao as he shouted from shock, covering himself. Magoroku watched in enjoyment from this while his life was whittling away.

Paruko was shocked to see the monster only had a critical of 2.

“When a card with Systemic in the name is sent to the drop zone,” He explained, “Black edge gains one extra critical during that turn!”

“What did you say!?” Paruko shouted in surprise. 

“Furthermore! Black edge gains the Double Attack Ability!” 

Paruko noted things did **_not_ ** go well for Gao. And that he’ll only be at ONLY 1 life! 

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

His turn was over. Death Shido was still grinning, “You’re defeat will come soon enough, Mikado Gao! Just you wait!”

**_“YOUR MOVE.”_ **

It was now Gao’s turn to fight. Calling one of the monsters to the center. They sounded a lot like Sophia to him but it was harsh and loud. Sternly shouting even! 

**_Sophia!?_ ** Why was he thinking about her now!? _NEVERMIND THAT! He needed to pay attention to the match being played in front of him and he was._

“I cast! Death Summoning Tears of the Banshee!”

“Huh?” Eyes widened as they settled to his hand, lips parted, expression filled with sudden shock as he saw the sword he had for mostly the whole game, broke. Feeling the grip being faded from him. 

Nevermind that again, he has other plans. It turned again! He uses Dagger’s abilities once more to boost his Black Edge’s ability. After that, he calls Jamadhar Dragon and Destroys RED CAP.

And now for the final blow! “Black Edge! Finish him!” Pointing his finger he shouted vehemently as decreed an attack on the fighter.

Gao’s life was now at 1.

Death Shido grinned as he brought two fingers up in the air, singling his attack, “Time for a Double Attack!”

However, Gao cast another ‘Holy Grail’ card, preventing his monster from taking his 1 reminding life.

No! He hated this outcome! He was so close to winning! Curse Mikado! 

**_“THE MOVE END!”_ **

Death Shido fisted his hands, tightly around his gloves. Digging his nails. He felt the anger wash over him. His frame shook notably in ferocity. Closing his eyes, as he harshly stomps his feet on the ground and shakes his hands. Almost like a spoiled child, you didn’t get their way! “This is highly improbable!” He pouts and complains.

It was Gao’s turn once again and he called forth yet another Cat. 

And at this time, Shido regains his composer completely, smirking mockingly at the card, “I can’t believe you keep using that wimpy card!” Leading down, as if he was taunting the little monster.

Ha. Death Shido merely mocked, slightly leading up, turning his head to the side while he closed his eyes, “You’re doing a Gao Formation at this point in the game?” He took one of his hands from off his lips, waving it dismissively, “Too late, too late!”

He was far too confident in his game plan. 

“I have 7 points left!”

Death Shido was not expecting this. Over ten cards floated above the cat as he screamed.

The masked boy raised a brow, eyes stretched as sweat began to pour from his cheeks, “What’s that?”

“When there are over 10 Fairy types Attributes cards in the Drop Zone, Cait Sith can fulfill his purpose!”

Hunching over, placing his gloved hands on his helmet, he was stunned, “It’s huge!” 

One of Gao’s monsters destroyed his center monster.

“Death Shido’s center is wide open!” Paruko screamed.

“What?” 

All could do was stare while frozen in place, his lips parted from his. Eyes still widened from his sudden shock. His navy eyes meeting the gaze of the attacking fighter.

“This is Cait Sith’s strength!” Gao spoke knowingly, raising the large sword high in the air.

“Don’t tell me…” 

No, not again! Please! 

“He increased the item’s critical by 3!”

The boy only dipped himself lower, the wave of panic flowing through him, “Don’t tell me that…” 

The attack has gone through and he lost all but one of his life.

“Why me!?”

Next, the small cat came in attacking. Magoroku grasps heavily as the attack came. He couldn’t help but let out a sharp gasp. Yelping as he was knocked over by the cat, losing his last life point.

...

The punishment was rough when he went back to his sama, angrily shouting at him.

“Not only did you start a fight knowing you wouldn’t gain Tenbu, but you also lost the Hundred Demons card?” Their sama was going off on him this time, anger filling his core and seeping onto the boy, “You said there was a zero-percent chance of failure! That it was a flawless plan, the greatest in history! What a joke!”

“This time, it was beyond my control!” 

He screamed as the zapping grew more intense causing the girl in her golden shield to step to the side from shock. 

They didn't really want to be near it either.

…

Their master called another monster. And they were standing below once again.

One that looked more like a human. But it was grey. Grey long hair and had a sword. Purple skin and black clothes. His eyes met with the three on the floor, “Who are you people?”

Magoroku frowns, putting his hands on his hips, “Who are you to ask us that?”

The monster scoffed, “I don’t owe you an answer.” Turning his head off to the side.

“You’re Dekalfar Demon Swordsman, Heim, aren’t you?”

Magoroku flinched in anger, cupping his hands as he glared at the monster, “What’s with your arrogant attitude towards Ikazuchi-sama? Heim!” Magoroku pointed at himself, “You’re going to team up with me and steal Tenbu…”

“I have no intention of teaming up with you.” The monster turned away and started walking away.

Annoyingly pointing at the monster, “I won’t let you do whatever you want!”

“I don’t owe you my obedience.” He throws a card he had in his hand, calling another a monster.

Magoroku took a few clumsy steps back from his shock, “A hundred Demons card?”

“Talos. Silence him,” Heim ordered.

The monster called an attack, harshly smashing the rocks in front of him. Causing the boy to fall backward, “Why me!?” With a harsh fall on his bottom, keeping one of his hands on the thick floor to keep his balance. While the other was up in front of him to cover himself. 

By this time, Sophia took out her hand, covering herself from being hit as well.

“Geh.” Gallows merely laughed from this notion, “Almost had him!”

Magoroku couldn’t help staring in confusion, “Why did a Hundred Demons monster call another Hundred Demons monster?”

“Heim! Go steal Tenbu for me. You can do whatever you want after that.” Their master pointed at the two inside of the room, “You guys, give Heim your assistance!”

“What?” He was only frowning sadly by this command. Lowing his hand, “But that’s not fair!” But everyone else in the cave ignored his whines.

“Well, show me this boy.” 

“Da.” She nodded, by this time, she was out of her orb ready for action, “Stars, guide me.” A small object appeared in front of her, as she stoically peered inside, “This is Mikado Gao.”

“So I need to steal Tenbu from this brat?”

“Yes…” Icy blue eyes shifted to match his gaze, “Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu.”

The monster merely laughs mockingly, “A simple task for the great Heim.”

…

Plans went wild and Heim’s foot got caught by the Buddy Police’s cuffs. Dressed as Death Shido, “Darkness Barrier! Activate!” he throws the Dark skull high into the air. The dragon from the inside flew the gust of wind, engulfing everything around them.

As both of the fighters were lifted to the fighting stage.

“A Darkness Barrier!” The red-blue-haired fighter whispers in shock.

Death Shido heard the sound, “You’re absolutely correct!” With hands placed on his hips, he directed his attention towards his new buddy, “Heim! I was considerate enough to create a Darkness Barrier for you, so you should be grateful to me!”

“Are you stupid or something?” The monster only insulted.

Shido merely groans, annoyed by this, pointing his fighter harshly at the monster, “Only a dummy calls someone a dummy!”

“I stole Tenbu, so why should I have to fight them?”

“Oh?” Shido was shunned, lowering his hand, letting out a mixture of gasp of confusion and shock, “That’s a good point.” Panicking, dramatically placing his hands on his head, “I’ve messed up!”

He gasps and paused before he could scream further as he felt the shift of metal. Snapping his eyes open he paused at the large item being close to his throat.

“Hurry up and deactivate the barrier!”

He couldn’t do that. He stutters, “O-Once a Darkness Barrier is activated, it can’t be deactivated until the Buddyfight is over.”

 _“What did you say?”_ The monster grew angrier as the moments flew, shifting the blade closer towards the boy’s neck. He almost felt the cold blade beneath, he yelps in shock.

“Hey!” Magoroku almost felt somewhat relieved to hear that raspy voice across the room, “You’re gonna have to return grandpa Tenbu to us!”

“Very well.” Couldn’t help but feel even more relieved by the fact that the monster agreed and removed the blade before he could cut the boy as the monster spoke, “But only if can beat me in a Buddyfight.”

“It’ll be my pleasure.”

Death Shido smiles, “Looks like everything’s settled. So, hurry up and go to the Buddy Area.” Happily making his way towards the center.

The monster grasps onto the boy’s arm, a tight grip causing the boy to halt his walking and turn his head over towards the monster. The same monster that was giving him a deadly glare, almost daggering him.

_“Who said I’d be teaming up with you?”_

That feeling of his body being raised high into the air before harshly being kicked off the fighting stage, “Why me!?” His screams echo towards the bottom.

Death Shido dreadfully made his way towards the fighting stage. Watching the whole fight play out in front of him, watching as Gao was making his last move. Beneath his masked, his navy eyes were glued to the orbs in front of him. He had himself awkwardly glued to the stone buddy skull panel, both hands on the panel on the surface. While he was slightly hunched over it, keeping his knee on the side of it and his feet glued on the rock. 

**_“Final phrase.”_ **

Inside that room, he felt sick upon hearing those words. As the area felt like something was getting hotter, he was drowning in the pool of his own sweat. His heart racing heavily in his chest. Eyes widened out of fear. He felt sick, uneasy. “Don’t tell me… Don’t tell me… Don’t tell me that…!”

Only one 1 life on his team… 

And with that, the match was over and the winner. 

“Huh? The hundred demons card isn’t falling like usual this time.”

He teleported back to where he was, in the middle of the open door frame on the roof. Placing his hand on the frame almost in defeat. He slumps. He was frowning. As his navy eyes carefully watched. “For all his big talk, he lost so easily.” He settled his eyes onto the floor, “Then, the Tenbu card that we finally snatched…”

“No need to worry.”

He flinched at the voice, turning his head towards the sky and his frame veering to meet the monster flowing above.

“The one who was defeated was a duplicate of me. I hung back and observed my opponent’s skills.”

His eyes traveled the monster, turning his back to face the other watching him. Pointing his index finger in the air, “H-Hey! Hand over Tenbu’s card!”

Lowering his hand, his lips parted to an ‘O’, as the monster was caught once again.

Magoroku flinched, calling out to the monster, “W-Wait a second!” He was confused, “Are you gonna leave me behind?”

He was far too focused on the monster high in the sky-blue, he didn’t hear the sound of the portal. Holding her card.

“Death Shido. Come back with me.”

That familiar made him turn to her, with sheer shock. But he couldn’t, no, he didn’t have a say as he felt his body being pushed into the portal. Falling inside with the yelp. After he needed, Sophia hastily followed after. The portal closed.

“B-But… the Hundred demons! It got away with the card!”

“He’s aware of that.”

“What are going to do?”

“Nothing. He doesn’t want us to get involved.”

“Oh…?”

There wasn’t much he could possibly do.

…

The evening was much of the same as always. It’s just this time once more, he had an illusion about what’s happening. Always be the same thing of failing to win, repeating the same lines over and over again. The dazzling electricity coming down on him. He would shriek, beg, cry, plead, sweat, thrash in the astringent pain of failure. Only to wake up by tripping off of his bed, yelping, and groaning. His whole body was sore and torn. The feeling of wetness, from his sweat, as if he just bathed not that long ago.

The next morning was much of the same. 

Getting up from his nightmares covered in his own tears and sweat only to washed and covered the scars, scanty but distinguished on his features, petite lightning scars he got from their punishments. It made him truly sick, a feeling in his gut that told him the pain was glued to him. The failures. He felt nauseated. 

Unfortunately for him, his downstairs room didn’t have a shower to use, meaning he had to use the boy’s locker rooms. Favorably, they were cleaned so he didn’t complain and no one else was in there since it was the weekend.

Hastily and clumsy cleaning up in the lavatory of the institution, the one closest to the office as he could make a hasty getaway with his clothes and make-up. Catching a nice shower felt relaxing as the warmth of the water served as comfort, slackening his bones and frame, as it helped calm his soreness and hurt. But this comfort could only last him for so long and he had to get out, as sad as it was, really. 

No one seems to care or notice, since he was the student council president and had a free rule on whatever he could do; meaning he was allowed to stay on weekends if it meant getting work done. 

He had his towel and dirty clothes in hand, as he walked in the large, the door was so close, almost in reach. But the stern clicks of heels took him out of his deep thoughts.

“Oh, Sophia!” He noted, “Good morning!” He greeted her at the door. 

Her icy eyes merely glanced at him, with a devoid expression as she was holding what appeared to be some box but it was brightly pink. A strange color for Sophia. 

His eyes seemingly settled on the item, being vividly pink in color it was hard **_not_ ** to notice it, “Oh, What are you holding?”

“My lunch.”

She didn’t seem to ask him about his wetness or his clothes. All she did was coarsely slide the door open and step inside, keeping it open for the male to also roam inside. He was the one who had to shut the door and he placed his clothes away for the night. Getting up.

And going to his same spot on his chair, acting as if nothing transpired. Just a normal day like always. Sophia didn’t notice anything different from him, just sternly sitting on one of the soft blue sofas and carefully opening her meal. 

He made his way towards his desk, muttering to himself while he was deep in thought, _“What to do today… What to do… ”_ Sophia hasn’t moved and he didn’t bother her, she didn’t speak only set her things up. His eyes only shifted to her movements for a mere second before going back.

Finally sitting in one of the chairs.

“Let’s watch some more thrilling news, today!”

He opened the drawers and pulled out the remote, pressing the buttons before turning on the screen. Flipping to the news station before placing the remote on his desk off to the side and leaning back as the sound of the creaks filled his ears.

It was a Sunday and they were both sitting inside of the student council room. 

The two were watching the television, blasting the current news. Severing as simple background noise, instead of sitting in silence. On the weekends, they would chill in the office. It was rather strange but he preferred to have at least someone else inside the room with him. But Magoroku wasn’t a huge fan of the unswerving taciturnity they had. Seemingly not much to talk about. 

The voice of the reporter was high inside the room... 

_“Welcome all monsters! Good morning, everyone!”_

He was sitting at his large desk, hands behind his head, feet crossed on the surface. Almost pouting in annoyance. His eyes closed, only taking in the sound inside the room. While Sophia was sitting on one of the sofas, eating a meal that was wrapped in her pink cloth she brought. A high five-star classy meal laid in front of her on the coffee table, underneath her long pink cloth. A bowl of soup, bread, and some sauce. She was wiping her mouth with a napkin.

_“How are you spending this lovely Sunday morning?”_

“I’m spending this morning feeling hungry.” Magoroku chose to respond.

Sophia lowered her napkin, her eyes glued to it, “On Sunday mornings, we have borscht.”

Despite those words, he didn’t bother to move from his spot. Not really craving to move either. As he opens his eyes, revealing the room.

_“I wonder what that monster is doing? Let’s see!”_

Magoroku was frowning, “I’m sure it’s just another boring monster.” He noted.

The girl on the screen found a perfect monster to talk to, it had grey fur. She spoke with her microphone close to the small monster. Golden eyes turned to face the camera in confusion.

_“Why are you visiting Chotokyo?”_

_“I’m looking for my friends. I went to sleep for a bit, and everyone wandered off!”_

“Heh.” Magoroku felt entertained, giving a small and simple chortle. Mockingly smirking as his brows knitted, “What a dell-witted fellow.”

The sound of the lower doors, swinging open but he ignored the sound not paying attention. Until...

“Magoroku!”

‘Huh?” Blinking while his eyes slightly widened from the call.

Holding a wapping of sushi in his crawls, as he floated up, “I brought you some sushi.”

Magoroku felt delighted from hearing that, getting off of his chair hastily, “Just in time! I happen to be starving!” Roaming around his table, “Hurry up and hand it over!” 

Reaching out his hands to grab it as the monster instantly let’s go, giving him the wrapped canned of sushi. Ripping the wrapper open, revealing the contents instead.

She hears the voices of his calls as that wrap popped up…

“He’s calling us.”

Her heels clicked the floor while she took the out of her pocket. Her body turned to face the boy who had his back facing her. Staring at the boy while he was contently praising the food in his hands.

“Mmm, Sushi!” 

She opens the portal.

“I’m going to enjoy this!”

She teleported them.

By the time they entered, he took a hard bite only to find himself in pain. It felt he just ate a dang brick. He was sitting on the floor, couldn’t help much of his pain. As the corner of his eyes began to teared from the impact, his face slightly flustered. Wincing, shutting his eyes tightly from the sudden pain, “It’s hard! This Sushi is too hard!”

Gallows derisively laughs, “You fell for my trick, geh, Magoroku!”

Sophia was staring at Buddy. Before all of their attention was turned to sudden footsteps.

“Gald you’re enjoying it, Shido.” Maliciously smirking, he picked up a rock, “You can eat as much as you like.”

Magoroku still with tears welling his eyes, raised his hands, almost kindly dismissing the idea, “No thank you!” 

His coffee eyes shifted to the stoic girl dressed in blue, he didn’t hassle to get the name of. “Hey. Show him.”

Lowering her eye, nodding almost annoyingly before turning away, taking out her card once more. Now between the tips of her fingers, “Stars. Guide me.” As the card shifted to an orb, she made it grow widener. 

Magoroku eyes widened, as they were open by this command, (Wanting to see what their master wanted to show him) but… “It’s that dull-witted monster.”

“But he’s incredibly powerful. He’s probably equal to Tenbu in flavor as well,” His tone and voice become more longing for power, “I’ll devour both him and Tenbu! I, the great Ikazuchi!”

It was clear what their master fancied them to do. Magoroku suited up for the mission, combining him and Gallows to create Death Shido. 

They made their way towards the monster’s location, finding the Omni Lord napping one of the brunches. The two a few steps forward towards the creature. Their different shades of blues watched the monster.

“First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun! Wake up!”

The monster roused from his voice, lifting his head to find two people staring at him.

“We’ve been looking for you!”

“Oh, my old friend!”

Magoroku raised a brow in confusion and shock, “Huh?” Still standing still.

Sophia swiftly steps away from the two, making sure she wasn’t caught in the fall. She closed her eyes and cringed. Eyes widened as the monster went to hug him causing him to lose his balance, tripping to the floor with a loud yelp. Hearing the noise and fall, before turning once more. Reopening her eyes to find the male awkwardly on the floor with the monster on top of him.

 _“Tsk tsk tsk…”_ He tsk repeating at the pain course his body, wincing, “I’m not your old friend!” The boy shouted but didn’t move him off, his hands keeping him up.

The monster lifted himself up from the boy, staring at him, “Now that you mention him it, you seem a little different.”

“I’m totally different!” Eyes still closed as he lowered in thought, “But if you want to see your friends that badly,” He opens his eyes, his navy eyes revealing his malicious intend as he smiles, “I, the great Death Shido, could tell you where they are…” He maliciously snicker after this.

“Is that true?” The monster broke into tears, now crying on top of him.

Magoroku was surprised by this, _‘To be tricked this easily… he really is dull-witted.’_ A doctrine came into mind, an idea, unlike any others. His lips grew loudly into a knowing smirk, _‘I’ll use him to steal Tenbu.’_

He lifted himself up, placing his hands on his lips. His features were still malicious with ideas. A large grin, “If I’m going to tell you, I have one condition.” Before shifted his frame to the side, holding up one of his fingers, closing his eyes, “Defeat Mikado Gao in a Buddyfight,” He then pointed his finger knowingly at the monster, proud almost, his grin grew, “and take Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu!”

No response and the area fell silent besties the heavy straits coming from the monster…

“He went back to sleep.”

Magoroku groans, placing his hands on his helmet, “He’s not listening to me!”

He was pondering on what to do next.

“He’ll wake up soon enough,” Sophia noted. As if she was reassuring.

He ignores her, “Hey, First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun! Wake up!” He tries again.

Causing the monster to get up again.

“You’re looking for your friends, remember?”

“Yes, what about my friends?”

“You want to see them that badly, so how about you listen to me.” Death Shido, “I devised a perfect plan to get them back, however, you need to defeat a boy named Mikado Gao!”

**_… And so they planned it…_ **

They were on the roof of the large school. A place filled with flower-like places.

“Today, Mikado Gao will be coming to school to make up for missed classes,” The tan-haired noted, “If Ziun winds, Tenbu will be ours!” Magoroku was excited, his voice rising higher.

“That’s not possible.”

Magoroku veered to face the boy, “How can you know that!?”

She lifted her hand, pointed, “That… is not Mikado Gao!”

“Huh?” He turned his head to see what she meant, only to find a boy with long purple hair and a white suit, merely walking.

Watching as the monster stopped in front of the boy below the streets. It was too late, he couldn’t stop it even if he wanted.

“It looks like we have no choice but to do it!”

He dug into his pockets, pulling out the Black Skull. 

“Darkness Barrier! Activate!” he annoyingly throws the Dark skull high into the air, using all of his strength to do so. The dragon from the inside flew the gust of wind, engulfing everything around them.

And they both were in the Buddy pit once more. The three purple orbs displaying all of the fighters. Zanya was up against the Omni Lord. It was an intense battle, however…

**_“GAME END. WINNER, FIRST OMNI BEAST LORD ZUIN.”_ **

Death Shido was surprised and amazed, “It was exactly as Ikazuchi-sama said!”

“However, winning this fight doesn’t mean we get Tenbu.”

His eyes shifted towards the girl with the stoic and stern expression while she spoke. His lips parted. He flinched, turning his face to her.

“Th-That’s right, I forgot!”

Hastily shifted to the control panels, to communicate to the Omni lord, “Hey! First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun!”

“I won! Now tell me where my friends are!”

The boy was only annoyed by this, lifting his hands up, “I told you to beat Mikado Gao.”

“Was my opponent just now the wrong person?”

With his brows arched fiercely, “The real Mikado Gao is right in front of your eyes!”

And thus, the fight went forward. Until the last move…

“He’s going to blow the center open!”

Sophia stood there, watching the match, “It’s over.”

His plans failed right in front of him…

Failed… zapping…

Oh no…

He felt sick…

…

The night was as chilly as any, and her mind and body were such as rash. Her mind had an idea, while it was mulling at her to do something. To figure out something. 

Their sama had given them another card, one of the Hundred Demon’s cards. One that she made Magoroku give her. The only time she confronted the boy to gain the card.

_“Let me hold onto the card, Shido.”_

_“Huh?” He was blurred by her mystery and she felt it within his features, “Why would you want to hold onto the card? Are you planning something?”_

_“There’s something I need it for,” But she didn’t explain what or even go into detail, “It’s important that I have the card.” Unlike you, I don’t let the cards freely roam and cause trouble, so tempted…_

_“I guess… you can have it, Sophia.” He sighed, reaching for his pockets and pulling out the card from it, “Here.”_

_Without a single word of thanks, she took it and teleported off. She could tell he was confused by this but she didn’t care. That wasn’t important._

as she heard the fresh reports of a guy looking for those Hunderd Demons. It was vaguely on the news. And she was keeping a close eye on that person. Her eyes click the hard floor below her as she glided to the side against the wall. While the street lights glisten on her frame. Her blue-sky eyes stoically eyed the view. 

The guy on the bike was getting closer, as she lifted her card, shortly teleporting out of there…

The next day, the two were set inside of the place. She summoned the Hundred Demons card, standing behind her. The two teens are still as high as one count, right next to each other. 

While she stoically revealed, “He calls himself the ‘Hundred Demons hunter’, he was out last night haunting them.”

“The Hundred Demons hunter, you say?”

“Da.” Her voice and expression didn’t waver as always, “I witnessed him forcibly taking a card from the Buddy Police.”

Magoroku seemed cheerful today, brightly smiling as he raised one of his hands, pointing his finger, “So my plan is to make Igneel possess this guy, and make him steal Tenbu for us!” 

Sophia closed her eyes. 

“If you mess this up, you know what’ll happen.”

“Yes!” Magoroku conveniently placed his hand on his chest.

“You’re going to mess up again, gesha.”

Annoyingly Magoroku turned his attention towards his buddy, “Shut up, Gallows!” He turned his attention to the Demon, regaining his knowing expression, “Do a good job, Igneel!”

“Leave it to me!” Before blowing the fire towards them.

Sophia covered herself using her hand while Magoroku jumped around. Gallows didn’t feel anything.

“You’re burned to a crisp, Magoroku!”

“Stop breathing fire!”

…

He got suited up for this duty. Carefully planning his moves, with the hundred demons card in hand. He waited for the perfect time to do this. Rashing out of the portal, timing it perfectly!

“All right! This is my chance!”

With force, he smacked the card harshly on the orange-haired’s back. Maliciously smirking, ignoring the words of the little dragon on his head. His planned work! “Now you’re a puppet of the Hundred Demons!”

But his plan didn’t work… the card popped out.

The boy only felt panic wave him, raising his arm as his eyes widened, “Why!?”

He watched the male in front of him as he was holding the card.

“I never imagined that there could be a human who would reject the Hundred Demons card! It’s impossible!”

“Now that I’ve gotten the Hundred Demons card, I have no business with you losers!”

He yelps at the sudden wave of it, covering himself. Thick and hot frames that burnt his skin to the slightest of touch.

“See ya!” As he drove off on his bike.

With shut eyes and arching over, he coughed into his hand at the thick air. As it slowly fades, shortly he gained back his senses. Standing straight, as he frowns, a cold scowl towards the sky. Hands still cuff. His features filled with anger, “Who is that guy?”

Sophia teleported to the location where he was, eyes closed as she stepped out. Before opening her eyes once more, taking note that something was missing… his navy eyes turned to gaze in surprise at her as she was speaking...

“What happened to the Hundred Demons card?”

He flinches, “Ahh!” Eyes stretched from shock, realizing that that guy drove away with the card.

Her stern and stoically cold features glaring daggers at him. 

“That guy! Whoever he is must have the card!” He explained tactlessly, “He rejected the Hundred Demons card!”

She was astounded to hear this notion, rejecting the Hundred Demons? Was there such a thing? It made her ponder but she kept her stern features. Keeping her eyes glued to the male in front of her.

He smiles as he saw the card making its way back towards him, falling into his hands, he seemed to be genuinely happy with this outcome, “Welcome back!”

**_“I won’t let you get away!”_ **

The voice rang inside of their ears, causing them to turn their eyes towards the voice as their lips parted in shock. They both were displaying the same shock looked at the same time. Their gaze met with the guy from before, the so-called “Hunderd Demons hunter”.

“Oh! So this time you brought some back-up,” He took note of the white-haired standing close to the strange clothed male with the card, “Although if that’s the case, that’s one heck of the gorgeous dame!”

Sophia narrowed her eyes with annoyance as she was now vastly irritated. While her frown grew colder. She couldn’t repeat with disdain, “Gorgeous dame?”

“I don’t care! Just hand over the card!”

Magoroku was still shocked, lips still parted staring at him being unsure. He was mixed with multiple thoughts. Unlike Sophia who hastily grew out of her shock state first. The feeling of a strange prick in his chest by the word, _gorgeous dame._ This guy was calling Sophia a ‘gorgeous dame’ and Magoroku felt contrasted. He wasn’t all too fond of that. But he wasn’t so sure…

Sophia closed her eyes, lowering her head, “Fine.”

His eyes shifted to meet her features, “Huh?” He let out a confused noise by her simple ‘fine’. But… Fine to what? What was this girl thinking? 

She had full control over this now, opening her eyes as she pointed her finger nonchalantly at the boy in the red cloak. Her voice grew with confidence. She always had plenty of that. 

“If you can beat Death Shido here in a Buddyfight.”

He flinches at those words, his lips only grew wider. He stared at her in shock, “What?” What was she even thinking!? 

“But if you lose, we’ll have you obey us.”

He understood what she met, now. Her mystery being slightly revealed to him in just a few words. Turning his head back, closing his eyes for a mere second to think before re-opening them and facing in the same direction as she was. He smirks.

“I get it! Because the Hundred Demons cards can’t possess him, we’re going to change our plan!”

“So if I lose, I’ll be your gofer?”

_“You there! Go buy some pirozhkis!”_

_“Roger that, ma’am!”_

_“But you must return within ten seconds!”_

_“Aw, that’s too cruel!”_

“That’s just not possible!” The man on the bike merely mocked. He laughed at that idea. No way! “All right. I accept your challenge!” 

He grabs the folds of his cloak, throwing it off to the side, not caring. He throws the Dark skull high into the air, “Then I activate the Darkness Barrier!” 

The dragon from the inside flew the gust of wind, engulfing everything around them. He got lifted into the Darkness Barrier with his hands on his side.

The pink-haired teleported to the stage once more, “Warp successful! Whenever there are Buddyfights, you’ll find Nanana Paruko!” Emerald’s eyes filled with joy as she spoke to the cameras filled with people, as her eyes focused on the fighters in front of her, “This time, it’s our old friend, Death Shido, and…” She turned her head to face the other fighter, “Oh! You’re that guy from last time!”

Shido heard the tone shout back at the girl, simply saying hey, asking how she was. While Paruko thought he was hard to understand.

The dress in purple didn’t pay a single mind to this. Not a single one. 

_‘Once I defeat this guy, I’ll use him to steal the Tenbu card!’_

She was floating above ready for the match to finally start, “Now, will both parties please luminized?”

The Hundred Demons hunter was first to luminize, throwing his bike high in the air, “It’s all the rage with the youngsters that are totally now! Luminize! Enma Alliance! Nice to meet you!”

Death Shido was next! “Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Ancients!” 

“Buddyfight!”

“Raise the flag!”

“Ancient World, kii!” The little dragon spoke, trying to keep the flag up.

With hands on his hips, “I’m using Ancient World too!” 

“Death Shido has the first move!” Paruko shouted.

He smirks almost too knowingly, “Charge and draw!” Once he did that, his navy eyes settled to the cards in his hands, thinking of a perfect plan. He called a monster to the center, attacking the fighter with it. 

It was Hunter’s turn now.

Magoroku gritted his teeth, slightly sweating, as his eyebrows knitted, body hunching over. 

“Here I go, Death Shido!”

His raspy words made the boy flinched upward, expression filled with shock and confusion. He grasps in his breath as he crossed his arms close to his face. Covering his face from the impact. 

He flew back at the blow, “Why me!?” It was rough, not holding back and it felt burning hot. Wincing at the pain as his body awkwardly tensed. Leaving Magoroku’s life to drop to 8.

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

They were both at 8 life now.

**_“YOUR MOVE.”_ **

Magoroku drew a card before doing it again in a charge and draw. Calling out a few more monsters into the field, all of his sides being covered. Having three.

He points onward to his opponent, “Vorpal Sparter, attack the fighter!”

The attack didn’t go through all thanks to one of his monsters.

“Then how about a link attack?”

And it worked! The orange-hair lost life due to the Link Life effect.

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

The orange-hair made his round, calling an attack on Death Shido. He gasps and yelps as he felt the sharp pain of the monster’s punch his guts. His 8 life dropped to 6. The monster had a double attack, attacking once more. “In addition…!?” He shouted as he took another hit from the monster. 

He wasn’t going to take another hit, “I cast! Dragon Prudent!”

“Death Shido manages to survive by using a Counter Spell!” Paruko shouted loudly.

With a scowl written on his features, he lifted his gloved hands, wiping his chin using the side. His whole body still tense, acting, and throbbing. His eyebrows knitted underneath his mask while his teeth gritted. He appears serious and stiff. 

It was his turn and he was. Doing as one would normally do for their turn. Drawing before doing a charge and draw.

Throwing his arm to the side, he ordered, “Little Land Mu and Sorciece, do a link attack on Champion Lord!” 

“I cast! Gathering of the Armed Dragons!” But the guy across the field would not allow that to happen, “Gathering of the Armed Dragons chooses one Raging Spirits monster in the current battle and raises its power and defense by 3000!” 

The boy in purple lifted his hand up, tensely staring at the fighter with a shocked and nervous expression, “What did you say?” His question hung in the air tentatively.

“And it gives that monster a Counter Attack, too!”

Death Shido wasn’t going to let it be the end, “Igneel!”

“Leave it to me!”

Magoroku grasps as it felt himself being burnt as it loses all but 3 of his life points, his plan didn’t fall through and his opponent was going at him with full force. He attacked again with his Buddy, a small dragon, he lost even more life. And finally, one last blow… from the opponent.

“Why me!?” 

His familiar phrase shouted in the thick air, filled with fear and stinging with pain…

It was over… and they couldn’t get the tenbu card nor win this guy on their side to use.

But still, one question was hanging in the air…

“Is it possible for someone to reject the Hundred Demons?”

Sophia asked herself this, eyes closed as her thoughts were clouded by his dreadful screams. She was in her blue orb, protecting herself while he got punished. She was far too converge on her thoughts inside to notice the pain he was gaining. Was it possible? It happened with that guy, Shido confirmed that notion himself but still… She opens her eyes to reveal her icy stoic stare, glued to the front but not to anything or anyone. 

“If such a person existed…”

“Today, I’m going to punish you until I’m satisfied! Prepare yourself!”

“I’m sorry!” Magoroku shouted, just wanting the pain to stop. For everything to just. Stop stinging.

She closed her eyes once more, lowering her head, “I’m overthinking it.” She whispers to herself.

“No! I won’t forgive you!”

Magoroku whined even more from this, screaming but he couldn’t do much. His cries won’t follow.

…

The two teens were inside the room that belonged to Suzuha, the blonde they took over. He was sitting in one of the high-class chairs, one that felt rather soft and relaxing. He crossed his eyes with his hands behind his back. As Sophia was standing close to him, hands down to her waist. Her expression is devoid as always. 

As the three looked into the large orb that Sophia created.

His giggles filled the room, as he watched.

“Mikado Gao, how pathetic you look!” Taking enjoyment with this but one thing was still bothering him, “But this feels a little convoluted. Parties and dungeons…”

“Because that will make it more assuming, bia,” the possessor Suzuha spoke, “Besides… The deal was that I, Mysterious Decarabia, could do I as pleased, bia!”

_The two teens stood near the rock where their master was sitting._

_“This is Mysterious Decarabia.” He said as he raised his hand up, “Pair her up with this one as a Buddy.”_

_The two seemingly turned to their sides as an orb was creating, revealing a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Sophia didn’t flinch or anything only stared with devoid eyes and a piercing stare. Magoroku slightly tensed, surprised. He knew that girl is one of the classmates he knew._

_“Amanosuzu Suzuha?” His boots clicked the rocks as he turned to face his master, questioning him, “Why use this woman?”_

_“Why do you think the Hundred Demons keep losing?” Their master asked._

_As Sophia turned to look at the male sitting on the rock but still spoke nothing._

_Magoroku slackened, raising a brow in confusion, “Beats me.”_

_Bolt roughly pointing a finger at him,_ **_“It’s because you’re weak!”_ **

_Magoroku's finched eyes widened from his shock. Before he got zapped once more, screaming in pain before he groaned, his lower hanging low once he stopped._

_“No matter how powerful the Hundred Demons might be, if the fighter is weak they can’t fully release their power!”_

_Sophia had her turned back to the screen, as she stoically explains, “Nobody has even beaten Mikado Gao in an official fight. But several have engaged in close fights with him. And one of those people is Amanosuzu Suzuha.”_

_“I don’t mind working with him, but may I do whatever I like?”_

_The two teens turned their frames back to meet the monster’s words._

_“I’ll leave the methods up to you.” Before his expression grew colder, “Steal Tenbu for me!”_

THAT WAS RIGHT…

…

Today was the day of the party and the three were inside his office. He would sit on the large furniture inside the room as she works as she wanted. With legs crossed and sinking his back into the fabric with crossed arms over his head. His navy blue eyes gazing endlessly at the walls as the clock was ticking inside of his ears. Thinking. Waiting. Magoroku had himself on the couch, simply resting back with his legs crossed and arms behind his head. 

“Magoroku! It’s about time we got going, geh!”

Magoroku frowns, almost a pitiful glance, “I’m not really feeling motivated.”

“Mikado Gao has battled for three straight days. He should totally be exhausted right now. Right now, Mysterious Decarabia could defeat him.” She was standing near one of the couches with the devoid expression written on her features as they rested on the boy’s frame, “And we can show Tenbu being taken from Gao in front of the mass media.”

His eyes glided to meet her devoid ones for a mere moment. Something clicks. He likes the sound of her. Having Tenbu being taken from Gao by the mass media was… a good idea!

“Okay, Okay,” His eyes gilded to his buddy floating, “Gallows!” He stood up from off the sofa.

“Gesha!”

He knew what they met as the female watched carefully as they both combined. Before they both were off to the large aircraft in the sky teleporting them.

Once again…

The two teens were inside the room that belonged to Suzuha, the blonde they took over. He was sitting in one of the high-class chairs, one that felt rather soft and relaxing. He crossed his eyes with his hands behind his back. As Sophia was standing close to him, hands down to her waist. Her expression is devoid as always. As the three looked into the large orb that Sophia created, being in the same spot as last time. 

They watched as Mikado managed to win 999 wins in the row and Magoroku merely sweat drops from this. 

He was stunned being far from shocked, leaning forward in his confusion, “Is he immune to exhaustion and hunger?”

“I’d expected no less because it’s Gao-Kun, bia.” But she had a darker plan up her long gloves, “But let’s see what happens when I do this, bia.” She pressed a button.

“By putting food in front of them, you made them remember their own exhaustion and hunger.”

Sophia noted while Magoroku was focused on the screen in front of him. At those words, Magoroku turned to face the blonde, stuttering, “Y-You’re a monster!”

“Exactly. Because I am a Hundred Demons, bia.” That was all she said as she stepped back into the portal.

Magoroku merely stared back at his screen, still being rather confused and shocked. Lips parted as his eyes converged on the match in front of him. While his hands were on his pants.

**_“IT LOOKS LIKE COUNT DAWN WILL BE FIGHTING AGAINST AMANOSUZU!”_ **

The pink-haired reporter spoke.

He leans forward by those words, “That terrible nuisance will spoil our plans!” His words felt bitterly cold, annoyed. Annoyingly pouting.

Her blue bright eyes turned to glance at him, “This has been prepared for just such an occasion.” Sophia lifted up a card in her hand.

His annoyed pouting glance at the screen altered to confusion and curious he raised himself up to glance at her. His navy eyes locking with sky-blue, two different shades collided. He notices the card in her hand.

His lips arched to a soft smile at her as he seems delighted, “It’s a chance for me to show off my true skills!” 

Her expression was emotionless, almost like a bot. She didn’t bother to respond…

He got up, “Let’s go outside and bring him with us, we’ll go from there!” 

She simply nodded with a single Da. As he teleported outside with the card. 

The sky was infused with the deep orange, as he was in the open fields. The waving of the grass filled his eyes. The large sun was barely over the horizon of the mountains and large castle-like-home, where the party was taking place. It was relatively close to settling for the night. Hazy oranges mingled with a variety of shades, leaving the upper atmosphere to beep buried in a rather deep fruit. Those that blended with the gloomy clouds that hang above, compounding with eccentric tunes of azure, thick and dismal.

Sophia dragged Gao to the other side. Helping him along to the plans she also thought of. He watched almost amusingly at the boy who was dropped.

“I won’t let you see the fight!” 

“What did you say?” Gao confusingly asked as he turns to face the male.

Death Shido had his arms on his waist, with the card in his hands. Flashing a large and toothy grin on his face.

“If you thought we only had one Hundred Demons monster, you’re wrong!”

“Wh-What!?”

He moved his hands, “Take a good look.” He throws the card in the air, “Awaken! Power of Darkness! Power of fiends! Power of the Hundred Demons!”

The monster came out of the card, almost crushing the boy as he clumsy shifts out of the way. By this time, Sophia made her presence known teleporting the boy next to her.

They heard the clicks of another around the corner, “Huh? What’s going on?”

The two turned to face the voice, he pointed his finger at the woman, “You there! I’ll permit you to broadcast my elegant fight!” 

Without a single word, Sophia teleported to get the broadcaster’s camera. Teleporting back to the woman with the camera. With a stoic expression, she watches the girl finch in confusion. handing the object to her. 

“Darkness Barrier, activate!” Magoroku throws the skull high in the orange sky. 

The dragon from the inside flew the gust of wind, engulfing everything around them. As he stands confidently on the stage. With one of his hands on his hips. His serious expression shifted to a malicious sneer. 

_‘Everything is going as planned. All is left to do is steal Tenbu in front of the mass media!”_

Both players Luminize.

Gao went first, “Burning like an inferno! With limitless fighting spirit! Luminize! Crimson Dragon Fist!” 

“Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards, "Hundred Dungeon!" 

The reporter explained to the world.

“Well then, Buddyfight!”

“Raise the flag!” Both fighters spoke.

“Dragon World!”

“Dungeon World!” Death Shido was high and prideful. 

Gao went first. Calling a monster to the center, “Break Shoulder! Attack the fighter!”

Death raised his hand from off his waist, still brimming with confidence, “What a tepid attack.” He went to his hand’s card, lifting one up, “I cast! Divine Protection of Shalsana!” After he cast the card, he brought his hand down and brightly smiled. He gains a life, his 10 is now 11.

It was his turn and he called out a few monsters. His expression was maliciously cold.

“I attack Breaker Shoulder with Fate Skeleton!”

The attack went through.

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

Magoroku couldn’t help but proudly smile at this, being pleased as he had received no damage and Gao already had six. His features twisted to a knowingly evil grin in reply. He couldn’t help but express his delighted and malicious nature with how things were getting.

The boy watched as the other was making his moves. He equips an item card. Gao destroys one of his monsters on his left positions, “I won’t let you lay a finger on me!” His hair flowing with the winds, at least the part of his hair that was sticking out. Before pulling out a card he was going to use, “I cast! Pillar of Fire!”

But Gao’s attack went through as he gasps and yelps. His 11 went down to 8.

His giggles filled the room as he took another card from his hand, “I cast! Quiescence of Cassiade!” The card broke and he let go as he explained, “The damage I receive is reduced by 3!” Still smirking.

The three he lost before were brought back, leaving him with 11 life points once more. The girl holding the camera explained it well. Her words echoing the area and into his ears. Magoroku deepens his smirk at Gao, watching him slowly crumble and shift from his dreary state. He knew full well what he was going. The Buddy Cop Trainee was suffering underneath, all to the doing of that Hundred Demons. If he were to play his cards right, he could win. 

But he wasn’t done now it was his turn…

“I Buddy Call to the right!” He was smirking proudly, as his knuckles were resting on his waist, “Iron Cyclops, who has a critical of 4 and also has a double attack!” His life went to 12 thanks to the Buddy Gift skill. 

“Viewers across the country! Watch very closely!” He had a malicious smirk written on his features as he addresses the viewers, regarding them as such, “See how pathetic Mikado Gao looks as he loses to me!”

He felt his ego growing so more than before…

“The greatest Buddyfighter in the world is me, Death Shido!” His eyes dilated with power, “Cyclops, finish him!”

“Tsk,” Magoroku sneered, bringing his hands back to his hips, “I’ll finish you in the next turn.”

It was Gao’s turn and he formed the Gao formation.

Magoroku panic, slightly shifting feeling himself breaking slowly, “I have 12 life, though!” 

Sophia was watching from the Buddy Pit, eyes being glued to the orb in front of her with a devoid expression. Hearing the boy as he screams and yelps from the sudden attack. She did try to make him see that his overconfidence was his downfall. Always doubting the player she saw him for who he was: A scared little boy who thought higher of himself. He was going well from the start but he allows that to get the better of him. He wasn’t a good fighter in her eyes but she was going the best she could to vaguely help him. But was it even worth helping him?

“As I thought, the fighter is the problem.”

“That’s right.”

Another voice came in closely behind her. Her eyes widened inevitably from the voice. She veered around to face the boy, cupping her fist tightly together. Almost felt nervous but keep her cool.

“Ikazuchi-sama?” Her voice laced with surprise and alarm. As if she was scared of something, she couldn’t really hold back the dread in her tone, “Why are you here?”

“I can’t wait any longer.”

However, on the fighting stage, Death Shido life was at 4 now. He lifted himself off the floor, ignoring the girl’s voice as he wipes his chin with the side of his hand. “It’s my turn!” Was all he said, ignoring the words of the girl and finally bringing his arm down.

“My turn isn’t over yet!”

“What?” Magoroku felt uneasy upon hearing those words.

“Final phrase!”

His eyes widened as small as they can possibly be, “Don’t tell me… Don’t tell me that…!”

The large impact was coming at him, as he could only watch in sheer panic and dread from this…

“Why me!?”

…

It was the next day and all the recalls were passing out after the barrier. It was late at night, where the party was being held. However, for some reason he didn’t receive any zapping for his failures, he just recalls being teleported back home oddly enough. But the night didn’t feel at all restful.

But that didn’t help him in the long run as he ponders, he didn’t understand why he kept glancing at the girl. But he had things for the student council to work on like the new club’s sheets and events planning.

The king doesn’t understand the queen. Shido Magoroku doesn’t understand Sophia Sakharov, not one bit. He wants to. He easterly desires to understand.

_I want to understand you._

He knew nothing about her personal life yet he was drawn to her. She had no flaws, everything was impeccable, even if she was mischievous and astringent. So perfect from her pale skin and white hair like the snow. Her thoughts were mysterious, her cold nature like a brick of ice. She rarely speaks but when she did the girl had a way with words that made him seemingly bow. 

_Why won’t you let me?_

Who was the king without a queen?

The started off like any other, where he and Sophia were in the same room together.

“Sophia!” He turns to look at the girl who was standing closely off to the side of him, pointing at the screen, “Look at that!”

She stares at it in surprise. Magoroku turns back to watch the screen, with one of his hands close towards his face from his shock.

“Ikazuchi-sama?” Her voice was laced with shock, her eyes widened as they both seemingly stared at the screen.

Why was he there? Was it because he wanted Tenbu that badly? Sophia believed that of course, she recalls him entering the Buddy Pit only to moan and whine.

…

The next morning wasn’t any better, as they teleported to their secret base, the male stinging with pain. As the three of them stared at the scene. Magoroku was a few feet in front of Sophia, arms slightly up.

The heavy groans from their master filling the room as if he was in pain, trying to hold back with muttered growls of despair. 

“What’s going on?” Magoroku just… wasn’t sure what to make of this. Blinking a few times as his face muddled confusingly, “Isn’t Yamigedo supposed to fully revive after devouring Tenbu?”

Gallows hummed, trying to find the response, “Looks like he overate and hasn’t digested it all, Gesha.”

“Tenbu’s power was too immense,” Sophia joined, “For the time being, they’ll remain in that condition.” 

Magoroku merely laughs, giggling in delight as an idea came into his mind. Maliciously pulling a pan he had from the back. One he brought with him, (Where he got it? No idea, he just has one). He had a great idea, and that is to make the male suffer.

“Time for some payback for all that he’s done to me…” He raised the pan in a batting motion, having a great idea. But before he could do anything the strike of lightning came attacking him. 

As he screams, Sophia closed her eyes almost feeling pity for the boy being zapped out of line, “They’re highly unstable,” She only opens one of her eyes to glance at the boy, “so it’s best not to get to close.” She advised, hoping he’ll listen to her word. Her glance being pitifully set. 

“You should have said so sooner…” He complains, his body being sore and burnt. Stain with ashes. His hair, dirty with his strands out of place.

“You really are an idiot, geh, Magoroku.” Gallows was displaying the same pity felt glance as Sophia towards the boy. 

...

It becoming late — tremendously late, that is — as if they lost the track of time that is. The light blue curtains of the window were thoroughly sealed to the center, not unveiling the concealment of the colorfully illumined luna or the fact that it was getting hugely late. He acknowledged that as a matter of fact, it was dark. The dead of night. And the vacancy has brilliantly illuminated the studio. The only vivid source abode inside his office.

Shido Magoroku was perching at his massive work desk. Though he insists that he shares the desk with Sophia and that would be Evident. Admittedly she had trusted him enough, even from the offset point of their association, to bestow the desk and settled most of her belongings inside of the drawers next to him. In truth, they placed a lot of implicit trust in each other. More so, than he’d wanted to admit but he did. Despite her mysterious and bitterly direct nature. 

Sophia Sakharov wasn’t… a prominently kind character to arrange it mildly. She acted indifferent, cynical, and stoically doing so. Infrequently ever illustrating those emotions, he transcribed. Only ever glaring at him while frowning or smirking maliciously at her sudden ideas. The subtle facial expression of sheer pity. But essentially he saw her as someone who was stoically malicious and resentful to her very core. And even at first he wasn’t fond of her attuned towards him when he was introduced to her by Kyouya-sama. He instantly got used to it. Understanding how she was immensely serious and hardworking with her duties, tasks mostly given by her masters regardless of the pain they must’ve put her through. She was extremely loyal, deadly loyal and he was the vastly same, really.

His body was sore from working daily and his brain felt as if he was draining from any notable water. He needed something to drink. Anything. He remained vastly tempted to press his Vice President to get him some snacks and water. That would be ideal for the student council president. There wasn’t a single rule against eating his office as long as one didn’t create a distasteful mess but that rarely arises. 

Of course, he’d made sure she also eats and drinks as well. But he comprehended as a mere reality that she was capable of eating a lot more than he possibly could in a single day and has brought her own homemade food from her home. Often covered by a comprehensive compact blanket that was glowing pink in intensity.

Yet, here he was. Hunkering in his quarters while the only sound was their pencils hitting the papers on their desk. Hunching over as his body felt almost paralyzed, a newfangled feeling at that. A part of him ached to shriek and throw the papers on the platform with sheer derision. While the other part wanted nothing more than to start whining and placed his head annoyingly and tiredly on the desk. Indeterminately tempted to do just that but he was pushing himself from doing those things, shockingly enough. 

Separating his lips to finally commence a small consultation with her, nothing came out. Alternatively, his eyes focused on the female without a single noise being heard. Engulfing her stoic nature for a mere moment. Hardworking was suitable for her nature. She had her frame on the furniture closest towards the door, facing him. Head bow, inserted her glance inside the documents she was currently handling while her physique was hunched. Her smoky blue and white tripping generally certified as a long-drawn stole swathed around her frame. Normally but she took it off, settling it blandly off to the side of the couch next to her simply exposing her bare arms with her fancy light blue dress Stoically sitting there, doing her work like a good little girl…

At this point, he didn’t bother to finish the task in front of his view. He was far too engrossed in her foreign sentiments to even notice that he was clutching his pen tighter as the moments were gluing. Unknowingly the end of his lips had curved to a soft smirk, almost pleasure filled his eyes at the girl’s silent auctions. Doing what she was expected of her.

_‘Good girl.’_

He halted in position, deadpan appalled by that sudden thought. Uncalled for. And so where his sudden smirk. Eyes ghosted with a deep white, tripping with a broad solid outer circle of black. He swung his solicitudes away. They weren’t good thoughts or even appointed. Sophia could and would **murder** him! She was no laughing matter to joke around like this nor did he like to make these claims. 

At this point, he didn’t bother to finish the task in front of his view. He was far too engrossed in her foreign sentiments to even notice that he was clutching his pen tighter as the moments were gluing. His mind is filled with sudden questions. Concerning Sophia no less.

Who was Sophia Sakharov on the inside? Her feelings that she rarely displayed herself, he wasn’t sure what she was thinking or how she even felt in the first place. What was she thinking in that little mind of hers? Was she even fond of doing student council activities? Did she like her duties with a grain of passion? Did she care so much about her duties as a whole to even want to keep doing this, especially this late at night?

Still. His mind had one question he was suffering to understand… 

Why did he care? 

“Shido.”

The precipitate stern female remark had interrupted his thoughtfulness, prompting him to merely flinch away in his seat from his sudden staring. The voice swelling his ears, subsequently another force articulating in the tranquil room. With that, he’d felt as if all of his suddenly asked questions were washing away by the sound of her voice dwelling inside of the room.

Noticing that the female was now glancing up from the sofa, taking note of his staring at her. Her bright sky-blue eyes finally met with his navy blue ones. Locking their eyes in a single sway. Did he feel his heart almost leap in his chest, sweating maybe? He wasn’t so certain but he wouldn’t allow that to display on his features. 

“What is it?”

The only response he gave was a simple hum in complexity. Holding back the sudden urge to bite his lips.

They sat there, just staring at one another without speaking. Oddly enough this wasn’t normal to do. The two were used to each other's presence more so than normal partners in crimes. They weren't by any means "friends" but they were something. They had to be. 

"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice laced with zero concern. No expression to match the concern of those words. She wasn't worried. She didn't care. He knew that she didn't. It was just Sophia being… well herself! "You seem a paler than usual."

He shook those thoughts. Of course, he must've been pale, he was hungry and needed some water! That was the last thing he needed to hear. He finally made the first shift. Almost breaking the contact easily without much effort. Pushing his chair back as the wheels creaked along with the titles with ease. He didn't care. He didn't respond to that. He couldn't.

This caught her by surprise but refused to let it display massively on her face, much. Not expecting him to move but she didn't heed. With much of a second thought, he quickly walked towards the small tile. Kneeling down and popping it carefully open. 

"Shido. What are you doing?" she asked another question. Still not being worried. 

"I'm going to get some of my canned sushi. I'm starving! What does it look like I'm doing?" 

His tone sounded awfully colder towards her than he wanted it to sound like. She didn't respond to him but from the corner of his eyes, he could knowingly tell she was annoyed by his words. He shakes that expression off almost easily. 

"Stay here and make sure those papers are on my desk when I get back asap! Is that clear?" He ordered, student council president's the ideal tone of doing things, he supposed. Typically a side he rarely shows but aside he has just in case. 

She didn't protest. But she was annoyed as her eyes remained drooping with annoyance. He could tell that much but it was duty. Despite her controlling the strings from behind he still had that power of her when it comes to their main duties as well. She knew this and did it. It's quite simple and effortless to understand. Merely nodded, "Da." As she finally took her eyes

He couldn't help but flash a pleasant smile towards her, "Good!" 

Ripping his eyes away from her, allowing her to do what she needed and giving her the proper space needed. He focused on climbing downstairs into his bedroom and making his way towards his small fridge. Thanks to the law, his father was placed in jail and he had no other family or even proper mother figure. Losing pretty much everything. He had no choice but to live and move underneath. But it wasn't all bad. Of course, it wasn't what he craved to have but at least he wasn't living on the streets or worse! 

Shaking those thoughts he took two packs of canned sushis and bottled water and made his way back up. Being careful to not drop anything. Once he made it back up, he placed the four items from his hands on the small coffee table between the thick blue couches, making sure they were on his side. Or rather, the opposite of Sophia before closing the tiles to its original position on the floor. Glancing around the room noticing she was still working. He didn’t realize that he overlooked to sit down on the sofa and so he did just that. Sitting down and getting comfortable on the extensive sofa across from Sophia. The girl didn’t seem to mind or pay attention to him much. Allowing him to do as he wishes as long as it didn’t get the way of her nature dictated duties. 

"Are you almost finished filling out the documents, yet, Sophia?"

She nodded without a word, raising up the papers. Raising one of her hands, almost indolently steered to the papers neatly stacked on the right of her while also closing her eyes in the process, "I already completed the files. I'm just re-checking the ones you were working on at your desk." 

He nodded as a knowing smug facial expression written on his features; until he processed the information further, "Wait! My desk…?” He repeated. He turned to glance at the desk only to discover that the sheets were gone. Why was she checking his papers!? Wait, that was her job as a vice to check the important work in the first place! “You didn’t have to…”

“You were clearly slacking off,” She was shockingly fleet to halt him in his accounts causing him to bite back on his words. She understands his character fully, being with him for nearly two years now she had understood the application quite considerably. He was nothing else to her besties how Kyouya that he was ineffective and clumsy but a role that he was assuredly met to play as. And that was also clear to her as well. But he was also incompetent, too. “You weren’t going to get done anyway since you kept staring at me like an idiot.”

“Hey!” He gawped and retorted at her. 

Evidently, he couldn’t determine if he was more exasperated by the indignities or embarrassed that she spontaneously notice that extended gap of him merely gazing at her frame instead of doing work as a creep that he wasn’t! But it wasn’t like him to not pay attention to anything school-related so assuming that she thought he was acting weird. 

"You made a few errors in the recent parts," stoically noted.

"Oh?"

"I would make you fix them however you weren't here. So, it would’ve been a waste of time to wait for you to fix it so I made the important changes." 

He wasn't sure how to respond to that sort of reply, "Uh, um… thank you?" 

...

Today was a pretty day. The sky was bright blue. The birds were twittering to tune as they flew. A perfect day to stuck in the office once more. 

Sophia was sitting on the couch, peering into her orb. She managed to get into the Buddy computers to find the ranks.

“There’s an Omni Lord in Choagoya.”

Magoroku only steps towards the table, keeping his navy eyes glued to the orb she had hovering over the table. Leading down, placing his hands on the table he couldn’t help but wonder…

“What are you doing?”

She didn’t speak but turned her head to face him. He seemingly noticed as he lifts his face up to meet her. His navy pupils got smaller, tan coded brows furrowed. Taking note of her appearance, her expression wasn’t devoid or emotionless but… filled with what seemed to be a pity. He wasn’t sure why.

“What? Why are you giving me such a pitying look?”

Magoroku frowns as he raised his brows. 

His buddy coming from behind, “Boy, are you behind the times, geh!”

Magoroku glances split Sophia’s locked, lifting himself up to glance at his buddy who was floating from behind. His expression was bitter pout, still frowning as his eyebrows were arched. 

“Big Sis Sophia has hacked into the Amanosuzu Group’s systems in order to get information about the Omni Lords, geh!” 

Magoroku veered his body at Gallows, his eyes widened as he gave a surprised noise, while he was talking in the information. Gallows eyes widened in response at his buddy, revealing his two-colored purple eyes, as he sweatdrops. Wondering if what he heard was true. He starts to panic as his eyes grew. His gaze turns back to Sophia’s pointing a finger at her. He was a nervous wreck.

“I-Isn’t that illegal?” 

She re-open her eyes again, slightly tilting her head. Sophia eyes towards him, almost annoyed with his complaints. Her eyes still furrow to a pity and annoyance glance. Raising her card. “It’s too late to worry about that.” Her tone was soft, almost a whisper but loud enough for him to hear it as she teleported.

He frankly takes a look around, disconcerted and unsure. Turning his head, “Wh-Where are you going!?” 

Magoroku placed his knuckles on his hips while he was pouting, while Gallows spoke...

“Looks like Ikazuchi-sama already gave her a Hundred Demons card, geh.” Gallows shrugged, “So she doesn’t need us slowing her down…”

As if she had other plans, her portal opens up, grabbing the monster by the collar, dragging him inside. His eyes widened from shock as pale slim fingers were reaching out, she saw her.

“Hey…”

He panics only to feel his body droop and face drop, he tsk a groan is a disapproval. As he dramatically brought his arms out, his tears began to tear. His cheeks went pink, slightly rosy in color as he cried, “I’ve been left home alone!” Those words loudly echo the room once he shouted them.

The home was outrageously tranquil compared to other days of loudness. No sound. No shouting. The television was off so they weren’t watching the news that his parents normally turned on. Devoid of noise besides the breaths of the two that dwell inside. They had a crazed house silence that felt foreign to him. There was always something going on but yet, there was nothing.

…

“Where are we going geh?” The buddy couldn’t help but ask, she finally let go of his red scarf. 

“You’ll see.” That was all she spoke, her eyes focused on the pathway in front of him until they finally teleported. Her expression was devoid as always. 

“Gallows!” She ordered.

“What now, geh?”

“Go back into your card.” She explains her stoic voice filling the air, “It’s best if you don’t come out unless I tell you to.”

She was ordered to meet someone, who was waiting near the streets of the building. Gallows listens to her, heeding her every word. Getting into his card form as Sophia took hold of his card, before placing it back into her pockets…

“Oh, who are?”

“I’m here to meet you.”

“Oh, you are?” He smiles, “In that case, please follow me.”

She didn’t speak again, only following the male closely from behind.

The grey metal of her heels was creaking while she was sternly touring inside the building following the male. Not minding much as the breeze caressing her strands and white-colored locks. Icy blue eyes converged on the pathway in front of her, sufficiently equipped for her sole duty. Making her way past the main doors. Her heels were cranking on the floor as she paced. The area was dimly lit as dusk covered most of the items inside, not being touched in such a long time. Warily scrutinizing around the domain for what she needed. She was cautious of the things around her, almost being on the edge. 

She knew how dangerous this truly was. But she had to do for her mission.

But that lingering feeling as if someone or something was watching inside the heavy building filled with plenty of people. She heard the noise, ringing along with her eyes but pay no mind to any of it.

She shortly halted her steps, the cranking of her heels coming to an end. Her eyes narrowed as she swung her head to face behind her. 

She felt the presence of another near the corner and heard voices but no noise behind that but saw nothing out of place, just people talking and going on about their day. No one was staring at her. Narrowing her eyes in annoyance, her tracks concluded and she stood there and directed her head to glance at the cause of it. From what her sights could see, she could sense nothing about of place, no one eyeing strangely...

Silence swelled the area.

Her annoyed expression stood there for a few minutes. But nothing happened. She had the power of telling when people were following her and she was getting that feeling about this. Her bitter and sternly cold expression was peering behind. Warily glaring.

“Let’s go.”

The voice rung inside of her ears, taking her out of her thoughts. Closing her eyes, believing it was nothing important. Hastily regain her composer, maybe she was overthinking. Her cold expression went back to being stoic as stoic. She turned her head back before reopening her eyes to glance in front of her. Picking up her feet once more, strolling off. Her heels echo the area, getting fainter.

They strolled all the way down to the drive-in underground below where no one else was located in. A perfect place to make the deal. Now they were all alone. 

“You’d better be telling the truth about having it.”

The taller male, veered to face the white-haired, pointing at himself, “Do these look like the eyes of a lair?”

She didn’t care. This was already wasting her time soon enough. As her eyes narrowed, raising her hand holding it out for what she needed, “Just show me already.”

“If you make such a scary face, it’s a waste of a pretty face.”

She leans forward, stepping her heel annoyingly on the floor, “Never mind that!” She urged, her voice grew from her commands, “Show me the invitation from Suzaku Kenran!”

“Don’t rush me, please.” He spoke reaching to the pockets of his jacket.

The sound of chains took her off guard, turning her head to the source as her eyes widened, sweat dripping down her eyes. A male with grey long hair, dressed in black, holding a spear. 

“Aragami Rouga!?” Her voice was laced with her shocked and surprise. 

“It’s been a while, Sophia Sakharov.”

“Why are you in Chonagoya?”

“I’m in the middle of a journey with no particular destination.” His dark blue eyes peering at the girl, “I thought I saw a familiar face so I Invesgavited, and then I overheard something interesting.”

He must’ve been the one who was following her! It only made sense. 

She narrowed her eyes, annoyed, “This has nothing to do with you.”

He didn’t listen but kept talking, “Suzaku Kenran, Huh. If I recall correctly, you’re the sponsors of Buddyfight Club.”

“What, are you interested too, brother?” The guy asked.

“Of course any Buddyfighter would be interested,” Rouga responded, “I’ve heard that Suzaku Kenran is quite skilled, and he uses a World unknown to all.”

“In that case, I don’t mind if you get this,” The male in the hat wave the envelope in his hands. 

Though of this talk she remains silent, glaring at the long grey-haired fighter. She knew him, from the past, being close to him only because Kyoya-sama wanted her too but they weren’t all too fond of one another.

“Is that the invitation?” The boy dressed in black seemingly asked.

“Will you pay a higher piece than this lady?” He pointed at the girl, with a playful tease swelling inside of his voice.

She turns to glare at him in annoyance, “Why you…”

Not long, he throws a spear at the two, hitting the wall with a sharp hit. Sophia stared at the damaged before turning back, giving him an expression of annoyance and weirded out. Her lips parted awkwardly. Her white snow like brows furrow.

Rouga explained to put down that invite and leave before anyone got hurt, pointing at Sophia, “You too.”

Sophia didn’t respond but kept her ground. She could handle herself in a battle. 

Until…

“That’s enough.”

Her eyes widened at the voice, letting a confusing noise escape her. That voice… Her eyes shifted to the voice, seeing the boy with light blue hair and fully dressed in a Buddy-Cop uniform. 

Glaring at her and pointing, “The Buddy Police will be seizing that invitation to the Buddyfight Club!”

“Ryuenji Tasuku.”

This wasn’t going as she planned… While the voices of the male filled her ears, she regains her senses. Her thoughts racing with an idea, as the male was waving the paper in the air. She waiting until the males were busy before going in, swiping the card and pulling back. A grin plastered on her features as she took out her card.

“I have no further use for you.”

And she teleported out with what she needed. She teleported to a secret location, knowing the Buddy Police will be looking for her. Going back to Shido won’t work and going home wasn’t good enough. 

Shido… came into her thoughts. He’s screaming, whines, complaints. His dump luck that she felt actually pity for after awhile. She narrowed her eyes at this. That boy. Was haunting her mind. And yet, she had his Buddy on the fingertips of her pawn. His buddy was much smarter, despite being mocking towards humans. Gallows knew her plans well enough unlike Shido who wasn’t the most _‘brightest’_ of people. It didn’t help that she was working with him again, only for her mission. At times, she was more annoyed with him but didn’t really hate him. 

“Gesha!” The monster shifted from his card, “You’re thinking about _him_ , aren’t you, geh?”

She ignored him, not giving him attention. Closing her eyes, _‘I’m not doing this for Shido’s sake.’_

She was only doing this for their master. For Kyoya-sama mostly. Only to get intel on the possible Omni Lord. She needed that Omni Lord. The whole reason Ikazuchi-sama called her alone, last night was for the Hundred Demons card and nothing else. Of course, he was still stinging with pain and couldn’t do much for himself.

Her eyes were stoic, focusing on the card. It only took a few more hours until the event was ready. 

Suiting up as Death Shido and got ready. Making her way to the location. It was nearly sun fall, near one of the roads. Walking to the gates with a stern expression. Halting her steps only for a few moments. 

“Who the hell are you? And what’s with the weird outfit?”

“Death Shido. The greatest Buddyfighter in history.” She raised up her invite, talking a manner that the boy would. At least made it seemed that way. While averring back a cringe at her masked and cloak. 

“Hm. You’re a confident yet a strange fellow. Come inside.”

She didn’t say another word as he took the envelope, and marched off to the side. Opening the doors, letting the masked boy inside. As she inscribed the building while her nose was saturated with the smell of bitter and revolting sweat and brew. She held back her revulsion grimace as she continued walking. Her ears filled with the noise of the countless males inside. Something she planned for.

Eyeing the area very closely, keeping her guard up.

“I’m here to enter the cup that has been going on.”

“Go right ahead.” The bird on the counter explained to the masked girl, “You’ll need a five-in-a-row winning streak if you want to fight the boss.”

She seemingly perked, “ _Five-in-a-row winning streak to fight the boss?”_

The boss? Was that the fighting with the unknown World? The fighting with the Omni Lord? 

She’ll just have to keep winning. And thus, she was allowed to fight. Entering the fighting stage with her hands on her hips, stoic expression underneath her masked. She took everyone by storm, her plans flawlessly planned and played. 

“Finish him!” 

**_“Winner, Death Shido.”_ **

She won her first match against some guy.

“Finish him!” 

**_“Winner, Death Shido.”_ **

“Finish him!” 

**_“Winner, Death Shido.”_ **

“Finish him!” 

**_“Winner, Death Shido.”_ **

And her fifth fight.

**_“Winner, Death Shido.”_ **

Her hands on her hips as the stoic expression was still glued underneath her masked.

_“This unknown powerhouse, the masked fighter known as Death Shido, had managed an astonishing five-in-a-row winning streak!”_

_“Death Shido has won the right to challenge Suzaku Kenran!”_

Finally. 

The male on his throne waved to the people as they cheered.

“And? Do you truly intend to fight me?”

She took a step closer and staring at the male, “Before I do that, I want to ask you something.” She raised her arms in the air, pointing it, “Is it true that your Buddy is one of the Omni Lords?” 

One of the reasons why she was here, her voice loud and stern. Almost demanding for answers, if it were true that he had one, if she won, she’ll be able to take it and give it her master.

He closed her eyes, “First, the fight. If you win, I’ll answer any question you might have!” 

He opens his eyes and she saw his glare, his small blue eyes piercing. She didn’t respond to him, instead kept studying his moves carefully. 

“So. You want to fight, do you?”

Sophia cringed in annoyance, “Of course.” Her teeth slightly gritting.

“You know, in the long one history of Buddyfight Club, I’m currently on a one-million-fight winning streak.” He informed, “Do you still want to fight?”

Her eyes widened as she flinches, “D-Did you say one hundred million?”

The male laughs, “Just kidding!”

She cringed even more from this.

As he made his way towards the center onto the fighting stage, blowing off the losing side before glancing at her, “Before we fight, let me confirm something.” He spoke before shrugging, “We will both gamble Buddy monsters. The winner can do whatever he or she likes with the loser’s Buddy monster. Is that acceptable?”

She narrowed her eyes, “Hurry up and luminize.”

“By the way. Is that really your Buddy?”

Sophia turned her head, sweat dropping clumsily before cupping her hands, annoyingly turning to face the opponent, “O-of course!” 

“Then, shall we begin?”

She luminized first, “Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Danger!" 

“Twinkling lights that decorate the galaxy. Dance like a storm and become one! Luminize! Gorgeous Galaxy!”

**_“BUDDY… FIGHT!”_ **

“Raise the flag!” They both spoke in unison.

“Danger World!” Sophia was the first.

“Star Dragon World!”

Huh? 

“Did he say Star Dragon World?”

She was startled. A world she knew nothing about, the world Rouga must’ve been talking about. Surely, he was hinting at something. Sophia didn’t bother to hide her shock as he called three monsters on the field before going for the attack. She let out a gasp as the emerald light shined on her frame. 

Her 10 life points went down to 8.

It was her turn and she also called out two monsters, leaving her center open as she equips an item card. “Link attack with Armorknight Salamander!” She went into an attack with the spear tightly gripped in her hands, “Penetrate!” And she went in for another attack towards the fighter, “I attack the fighter!” 

She heard the male groans, as she landed the attack. Before sharply turning her head towards her other monster, “Minotaur! Go on and attack!”

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

Death Shido managed to shave off his five life in just one turn.

Her sky-blue eyes carefully watched as the male destroyed her two monsters. Before the monster who attacked her before went in and attacked again.

It was her turn...

“I call Armorknight Orge to the right!” She called a monster, she grabbed her Buddy card, “I Buddy call Crush Execute Dragon, Zarrtelganger to the left!” Before she held up a card in her hand, “I cast! Invigorating Breath!” 

She used that card to increased her life, getting it up to 11.

“Zarrtelganger!” She points her hand towards the opponent, “Attack Maxtrix in the center position!”

The monster cleared the center for her.

She jumped into the air, “Orge! Follow suit!” 

And they did a link attack on the fighter. Leaving him with only one life left. 

She was so close, yet it felt so easy. Way too easy. How did he win those past fights?

“That’s enough entertainment for today,” His words took out of her thoughts, “I pay two gauge and Buddy Call to the center! Sixth Omni Storm Lord.”

Her eyes widened as she gasped as the room felt hot, “Sixth Omni Storm Lord?”

“I place nine cards from my hand into Variable Cord’s soul.”

The girl flinched, “What did he just say?” Her eyes dilated. Nine soul cards!?

His other two monsters attack others. Before he pointed at her, declaring an attack with his Omni Lord card, “Attack the fighter.”

She flinched again, eyes widened. Much like Shido. “Augh!” She shouted in pain as the attack landed on her, ripping her 11 life down to 5 in a single blow.

It was her turn. 

Using two of her gauge, she… “I cast! Thunder Devastation!” She roughly smacked the card on the floor as it activated. Destroying all her opponent’s monsters. With her teeth gritted she picked herself from the floor. Her lips curved to an evil smirk.

But the lord in the center came back, having eight more life in its soul.

“I call Armorknight Salamander to the right!” She wasn’t done, “I call Zarrtelganger to the center!”

She called an attack, pointing her finger at the center, “Salamander! Attack Variable Cord!”

But the monster came back… _“Master Protection.”_ His words rang.

“Zarrtelganger! ttack Variable Cord!”

 _“Master Protection.”_ the monster came back once again…

She couldn’t do much. Cupping her fingers tightly, as she clings to the fabric, teeth still gritting. A feeling inside of her chest that felt evergrowing. She felt tensed.

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

It was his turn and he went in on the attack… marking through her monster in the center. Letting out a gasp as if she was just pulled from the depths of the water as if she was drowning. She had no more cards in her hand to shield her from his attack. And all she could do was stand as her eyes traveled with the light. Her life broke to zero and her flag disappeared. 

**_“GAME END.”_ **

**_“WINNER, SUZAKU KENRAN.”_ **

Her body couldn’t as she landed on all floors on the floor, keeping herself up with her knees and hands. He used his powers to bring her gem down as her lips parted and eyes widened from shock. She took her light teal-green core case and all she could do was watch him do so.

“Just as I thought. This is the Hundred demons card.” His voice rang into her ears, “That means it’s not your Buddy.”

She could only perk up, gasping from her subtle shock. 

He grew in anger, “We fought with our Buddy monsters as the stakes! Now, bring out your true Buddy!” He blew the core case away and his monster strikes the girl.

She flew back as her painful screaming echoed the area, as her body glows. She felt herself break apart from the heavy outfit. Sophia and Gallows broke apart, both landing harshly on the floor, groaning with pain. As their bodies smacked the floor near each other. Her body felt sore as she winces, forcing herself to get up from the dirty floor. Shaking as she winces. Trying to overcome this, she slightly turned her head, forcing herself to glare coldly at the male while her teeth gritted. She could take this.

The males saw… a girl.

Brilliant blue eyes were as intense as the winter ice, always looking ahead with a devoid expression, nothing seeping underneath her cracks. Icy blue eyes as bright and viciously thick as the clear blue sky. Simply standing off to the side being as still as a statue; often having her gaze glued on something. She kept to herself, only speaking when it was needed or when she had to.

White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with stern high shoulders and devoid expression. Almost glaring daggers at those who lives she drains. Ruthlessly cold and stern, strict, and willing to take the proper action to get what she wants.

“I won’t take your life. However… Why don’t make it so that you can never Buddyfight again?”

“Our very own Suzaku Kenran, merciless even to a beautiful young girl!”

Beautiful young girl? She groans at those words, gritting her teeth yet she kept her ground. Giving him an annoyed glare only to have her eyes widened in surprise as she took note of the male getting in front of her. Her eyes traveled to meet his frame. Her expression was laced with her subtle shock.

**“The Buddy Police will be taking her into custody!”**

His words echoed her eyes as she spoke them, hearing the muttering of the folks dwelling inside of the crowd. 

Gallows gasps as he felt some sort of rope, encircling his frame. Sophia yelps out a painful groan at the feeling of rope encircling her frame, growing tighter as she shuts her eyes. Feeling the rope drawing her into the sky, leaving her hanging.

The room was spinning, the voices began to waver in her mind. No coherent thoughts came, her mind was muddled of a mess and there wasn’t much she can possibly do but watch. Hopeless. Eyes still shut. Everything went downhill. So tight… so tight… stop… The ropes were tight, almost felt constraining. They were so tight she could feel the redness and the thick jacket drawing in.

Her body unknowingly shifted as she breathed out another painful scream, fighting against the rope as she felt the painful feeling of being zapped. The stinging feeling causing her to sway only wanted to make a simple getaway. 

So this is how Shido felt when faced with failure.

She did her best to hold back the moans of pain, her throat felt sore and she couldn’t control anything anymore. She screams and screams. The pain was so dreadful. 

Until it, all stopped and her body numbingly dropped.

They throw her in a cage with her Buddy. As they both yelp. She kept her ground, glaring daggers at them as they mocked her and the skeleton being locked in chains. She wanted to attack them, knowing it would end up with her getting zapped and pushed around again. Being locked up until it was the final day. 

Stoically peering again of her as she brought out, being strapped to a chair, by metal cups. As her ears sherd with the loud noise of the males. Her expression almost lifeless and dead, devoid of any emotions as they spoke.

**_“The beautiful young girl who appeared at our very own Buddyfight Club calling herself Death Shido!”_ **

She didn’t even react to this, no flinch. Just was chained while Shido’s buddy was also chained to a wall next to her.

As the fight went all, her emotions began to slip. Growing with shock.

“Did he say a critical of 7?”

She gasps as she watched the blue boy buddy cop lose all but 2 of his life.

But Tasuku managed to overcome this much, beating the male and the Omni Lord using his impact. 

**_Crackle._ **

She felt herself being freed of the thick and hard chains that kept her down on the chair. Stoically lifting one of her arms, rubbing her waist from the pain.

“Jack!”

Her eyes widened as she let out a shocked noise, turning her head to simply take a look at the source of the noise. Her lips parted as her eyes were cast to the fighting stage. Watching as Tasuku was shaking and begging for his buddy to get up. She was sitting in the chair, stoically as she saw the bats flying towards them. 

She annoyingly got up from the chair as she took her card from her jacket’s insides. As her eyes clicked the floor. Stepping near Gallows, teleporting them both out of their gasps. She refused to be captured and confined again.

  
  


“I’ve been left home alone!”

Those words echoed loudly in the room once he shouted them. Arms out. He felt the hot wetness of his tears forming from the corner of his eyes and his cheeks stinging with hotness, thick burning sensation.

And those days felt numbingly cold, vastly severe. Before he knew it, she grabbed his buddy through the portal and ran off without much of a single word and it’s been days now. Without the two, he felt almost comatose. Presumably, their master already gave her another Hundred Demons card. Does he wonder if that was true? Still! Not only did Sophia leave, but she also took his Buddy along for the ride… Both Sophia and Gallows left! Leaving him behind to who knows where. They haven’t contacted him since that day. 

Sophia and Gallows… the only two people he talks to daily. And he had say or action to any of it. And now they were missing. It’s been hours, not more like a day passed. Even with Sophia’s stoic insults and Gallow’s taunting nature he did care… didn’t he? About his Buddy? And about her?

The longer she was absent, the deeper he felt alone, lacking connection from another. It was such a strange feeling, really. Pathetic. So, **_so_ ** pathetic. All while a bitter pit of distress grew in his chest. Nightmares only grew further. Waking up in a cold and hot mix of sweat and tears, he cries. Of those who hurt him from failure and leaving him to rot. He felt much like a mess but the mask of the make-up hid it well. 

Aibo Academy was the institution among the best, everyone in Japan distinguished it for being one the greatest schools to go to just to analyze and enhance your buddyfight skills. The school was considerably prominent, extremely spacious with different rooms, and had an abundance of opportunities. Even having their fighting stage the students can use.

Consequently, he managed to enroll in the school for that reason alone. He was at Aibo for all of his life as far as he could remember. He was their prevailing President of the school. All of the students simply refer to him as Student Council President or simply President Shido. A name rightfully fitting, people rarely use his first name Magoroku. He was among the best in his school, being ranked second in his grade and being book-smart. He was currently in the Junior high parts of the building.

Once he saw himself as the king, better than anyone else. Mocking those below him, seeing them as nothing but stepping stones to his chest piece game. He craved fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. But he didn’t care about the disciples as much as he claims to.

He was outspoken, assured, lively. His shoulders were high with pride and a knowing smile as he flawlessly stood up to answer a question. Always flashing a knowing smile at his peers. Inventing rather highly of himself while mocking those around him. He was quick to judge those who ranked below him. Allowing his thoughts to be heard but he was quite childish but he wasn’t alone, anymore. 

The course of failure, the peers seem to notice, whispering when he flinches in class and stutters. His confident stares with high shoulders were replaced with drooping and eye-lidded actions. His smiles rarely happened, when he _did_ get something wrong, his whole composer would dip and he slumps in himself and cry. Being reminded that failure had punishments and he was going to fail. His high and confident nature broke at the seams sometimes. 

Or cry when he got the answer wrong. He ignores those around him and focuses on his own work. He was going to class more, instead of missing out on them doing his student council work. Hoping to ease the pain from his thoughts. To do anything else. Of course, when 

That sharp girl with the white hair much like the winter snow was haunting his subconscious, no matter how many times he would force his mind to concentrate on the responsibilities he had right in front of him or whine in frustration. 

(Why her?)

The image of the girl tormenting his mind still remains.

(Why?)

And he wasn’t sure of their current whereabouts. 

(Where is she?)

Being left without anyone but himself, those days are when his chest swelled with subtle discomfort, a painful wave flowing across his chest as his mind became floated with thoughts of her. 

(Why does it hurt?)

(Was she okay?) 

(Why does he care?)

The world also felt suffocating in a twisted way. And their master wasn’t any better...

He was so tempted to leave and look for him but also, he wouldn’t know where to look or what to do first. Sophia was just a huge mystery for him and he really knew nothing about her private life to think of places outside of Aibo she would go to.

Sophia was… Sophia! (To put it that way.) Mysteriously cold and stern. Always taking her duty as seriously as one cares. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake, knowing the right moves to make and the words to say, always keeping her shoulder high and proud. Being confident in herself. 

A complete mystery. He knew nothing about her. Her likes, her dread, her hobbies, her interests, her wants, and needs…

(Who was really Sophia Sakharov?) 

Why would he even care? Has he ever cared before? All he wanted to chase after her, to scream for her to wait for him.

(Does he even know her at all?)

She served a significant role in being his partner in crime. Often being the smart one since most of the time, if not, all of the time, she saw right past his flaws and plans. 

(How? Why?) 

She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s attendant as the new student council vice and his assistant. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. But he didn’t know about her private life and they rarely discuss those sorts of topics. 

Icy brilliant sky-blue eyes were as intense as the winter ice, always looking ahead with a devoid expression, nothing seeping underneath her cracks. Those eyes were as bright and viciously thick as the clear blue sky yet it felt more like the cold winter.

Simply standing off to the side being as still as a statue; often having her gaze glued on something. She kept to herself, only speaking when it was needed or when she had to.

White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. 

Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with stern high shoulders and devoid expression. Almost glaring daggers at those who she drains. Ruthlessly cold and stern, strict, and willing to take the proper action to get what she wants. 

She would voluntarily kill if it meant doing so in cold blood, commanded by her master to do so, or did it out of sick pleasure. A type of person who will readily murder him if she wanted, hurt him, and leave him to rot. She wasn't by any means a 'good' human-being but it wasn't a ‘good’ person either.

The winter theme belonging to her.

Clashing personalities but they somehow accomplished to form a unique bond over time, not being friends but also close. They managed to work together, forming good teamwork. Playing off each other’s moves as if there wasn’t a chance in the world. She stepped up for him when Genma was glaring, explaining and Magoroku instantly played that off.

Keeping all of the fighters mentally noted in his head as he sat on his chair with the remove in his gloved hand. At first, he thought it was a chore, and nothing else being wearied of the battles but shortly, he erupts in sheer laughter and belatedly slips off his chair with a loud yelp being unable to control himself very well. Smacking himself on the floor gave him a wake-up call to stop creating jokes about these fighters. He wouldn’t admit it but he didn’t want to lose without studying the fights beforehand knowing fully well it could’ve been useful to do so. They were going to fully prepare the fights, no matter the costs. 

The white-haired merely observed this impassively, even crossing her arms at one point as he kept chuckling. Staring at him for the most before looking away when he finally fell to the hard ground. Giving her facts of some of the fighters and input when she needed or wanted. But for the most part, Magoroku enjoys talking and hearing himself talk. 

And yet, she left him. 

Much like after the ABC Cup. After the ABC Cup was over, she had to leave for the next mission of their plan.

He went to chase her, shouting at her to wait and hold one but his luck failed him. And he trips on his shoes and lands on the floor with a loud yelp. Being awfully clumsy. By the time he glanced up and reached his hand towards the door but it was too late. He was forced to observe her leave him. He wasn’t sure what this met for their relationship but he didn’t want to think about that. Not now.

When he got ready in his new uniform for Disaster. Strolling out of the dark halls, insulting Rouga to his pleasure before walking a lot before hurrying to skip towards the table. Of course, he saw her again sitting at the table. He was delighted to see her again. Skipping towards the girl and clapping his hands together to meet her. 

"Oh! Sophia!" He called as his navy eyes met hers, "Long time no see!” Bringing his hands together as he smiles at her, “How are you today?" 

She didn't respond, instead of closing her eyes, and simply turned away. Only provoking her to not even look his way. With clapped hands, he merely sweats drops from this, nervously. But they rarely ended up directly speaking to one another in a while, seemingly off doing their own thing just working underneath the same person and that was all. Besties slight jabs and comments granted from Sophia they ever had anything else to go by.

But it was all going to change and it was going to change very soon.

...

All he was craving was for Sophia to come back here and quickly. Also, not helping that she took his Buddy along with her and haven’t contacted since… 

Their master was well… impatient, commanding, abusive. Yet he dealt with it despite the constant pain and winces, he couldn’t just leave! Even if he wanted, Sophia would drag him. Drag him to the depths of hell he so gracefully lives in if it met completing her mission.

He heard his master’s groan as he hid behind one of the rocks, his body shaking at the seams of it. With on his hands cupped close to his face. He was shaking in his feet. Nervous. Tensely staring off to the side...

“Sophia… Come back quickly!”

Muttering to himself, he didn’t realize how he truly needed her, and at this very moment. He was begging for her to come back. Their sama’s impatience only grew further, Magoroku could hear the groans. A part of him felt completely lost on what to do, he didn’t have much power himself.

(She had a keen eye, being glued to the many keys panels and screens in her sights. Often giving notes before or after the match.

When plans didn't go his way, he would easily tick, anger would fill his eyes as the plans didn't seem to work as he hoped. Triggering the bitterness of his soul. Normally, he complains and shouts, dramatically but never went that far but the Cup… 

Seeing him at his worst. Witnessing him and his emotions were all too common. 

Viewing his every twitch, his every move, hearing his words as he spoke. He often paced around the room, talking to himself and groaning when things weren’t going his way before. She normally stood near the bookcase while her eyes trailed him without a word but the annoyance was seeping beneath

Pacing around the room as his mind was racing. Disoriented, blurred, dubious. In a pure fit of fury and indignation, he ended up knocking the books off their casing. As a loud thud would saturate the capacity.

He often threw a huge fit once they entered the room, she would sit on the sidelines simply viewing with annoyance. Screaming and he kept shouting in sheer exasperation, tossing the books off the shelves, allowing the countless pages to spread open, and breathing heavily. 

Letting out all of his pent up emotions, not caring if she was inside of the office, he trusted her more than enough to see him at his lowest points. Breaking points. But he was far too overconfident for his good that he failed to see his flaws, causing him to act in such a manner. 

Her master trailed her to deal with this. On the account of their master, allowing him to get out his anger was something that needed to be done. 

“Shido.” She would call his name after a while. And it would grab his attention.)

Maybe she knew what to say to him now? Her simple words always did the trick for him...

Classes and student council duties became unmanageable to concentrate on, even when he was trying with his utmost. He tries and attempts and seeks again but his subconscious couldn’t and wouldn’t focus on anything else. 

He couldn’t take all of this at once.

Sucking in his breath and forcing his way up those stairs and dreadfully to the entrance of the school before dashing straight to the Student Council Office. Where he drops the books onto the floor before his legs couldn't take much more and finally let out. Sinking with a pit in his throat, he couldn’t. 

The room felt hotter, almost unbearable it was breaking him. Cloaking his hands on the side of his head as he shivered. Curling his whole body. His breathing grew heavy, shaky breaths he was losing in a panic. Thick hot tears flowing like a river as he completely loses his composer.

He wasn’t so positive. He was reluctant. High-strung. Busted. His mind was aching to crawl in a crate and never leave the sections again. He should leave in defeat, run away, and never come back. 

Failure. Failure. Failure.

…

He hid all of that, masked by a stoic glance or a fake smile. Often lying about how he felt. He was mixed with the drowning feelings of self-doubt he always had to make those before him proud and happy. Suppressing those dark emotions and sorrowful trauma was never easy, it was surely breaking but kept going even if that meant he would hurt himself in the long run. Apart from him wanted to suffer, wanted to drown, and never wake up. Never to walk again but part of him was scared to give up, to fall. 

He was in class again, focusing on reading the rock in front of him. The door slid open, filling the silent room as he veered.

“Shido Magoroku.”

In the doorway, his teacher informs him someone was there to meet him, placing his notebook down, he was stunned. Was it Sophia? His supervisor hasn’t made it clear who it was. But he plastered a smile on his features, a pleasant one. being ready to face whoever was needed by him. As he shuffled towards the front door silently as his boots shuffled with the noise of the floor.

His eyes widened as he gulps in shocks, almost gasping. Only to become stunned… his smile evaporated as a gaze of alarm and dread overtook him.

“Ryuuenji T-Tasuku?” He hesitantly stutters.

The buddy police. The buddy cop. Sophia. What happened? Why was he here? Magoroku's mind kept racing as questions began to form.

“Shido Magoroku. We need to speak to you about something important.” Tasuku would only reveal, serious yet kind. Oddly kind.

Magoroku nodded, “Of course!” He gulps, trying to play it cool. The president could tell how important this truly was by the sound of his voice, “Let’s talk in my office.”

The two cops only nodded in reply. Walking down the hallway, Magoroku felt uncomfortable but masked that. His mind began to ramble and ponder. But he had no idea why they wanted to talk to him. But he had a deep feeling it was regarding Sophia. Where ever she was. Was this about him being Death Shido?

“Um, what is it you wanted to talk about?” 

“We’ll explain once we get there.”

It wasn’t long until they finally got there, Magoroku slid the large blue open and allowed for the two to enter the room and place the threshold. 

And as promised, Tasuku began to explain what had transpired. And it was about Sophia. Her fighting against the Omni Lord and losing than being captured by the opponent. Leaving him to fight it all off. She ran off, teleporting away. All of it seems rather interesting to Magoroku’s gain. This was all to him.

“What a surprise!” He seemed startled, “I never imagined that Sophia had a connection to Yamigedo.” A lie. He knew all too well but they were dumb enough to buy it. He had an act to play.

“She was Death Shido. I confirmed it for myself.”

Closing his eyes, almost frowning, “Sophia must be a major villain.” Was all he concluded and to be fair, she seems like the type to be a major villain in his view but he guessed that also made him one as well. Why did she let herself get caught? But at least, she really shifted the blame off of him for good. 

He pointed at the desk and smiled brightly, “That’s the desk that she used.”

“It’ll examine it if you don’t mind.”

Magoroku didn’t respond to the blonde as she went towards his desk. But his navy eyes met with bloody red ones.

“Do you have any knowledge of where she might be heading?”

He frowned and spread his arms out. Eyes shifted almost hurt, as a pleading of pain waving his features, “I don’t know anything about her private life.” And that held, he truly knows nothing about her or where she lives or does in her free time.

The phone rang and he stared in subtle confusion before regaining his composure as the blue-haired answered the phone. Putting his hands behind his back once more. Eye-lidded as was still smiling. He watches as she pulls out the tablet from the desk. The tablet that she carries and uses a lot for student council work. The one that was fitting for her small hands. 

“Apparently nothing has turned up in our search of her home. For now, let’s confiscate her tablet.” The cop spoke before turning his head to face, “Is that all right with you?” 

He was asking to take the tablet?

His smile deepens further than before as he was closing his eyes, “Go ahead, go ahead.”

It was sad to see it go but, he thought it could serve as punishment for her failing, he thought, and wave suspicion off of him. He was certain the female would fully understand why they had to let them take it. Or maybe, she didn’t care? Either way, her tablet was no longer inside the room for him or her to use.

Shortly after that, they left, informing him of a few things. He didn’t bother to go back to the classroom he was in before this all started.

Gazing out the window with his arms behind his back, carefully watching. Once he saw the helicopter flying past him. 

He dropped his act completely...

“Thanks to Sophia, I had a close call!” He noted. Of course, her actions. He would’ve been caught as well and the last thing he truly wanted was to be jailed much like his father. It would mess with everything! The idea of her finally getting punished for her errors finally signaled themselves back into his brain. And he couldn’t help but be excited, “Later, I’ll Ikazuchi-sama punish her properly!” He giggles to himself, he wanted to see her suffer for her errors similar to his, only proving it fair for that to happen. It was quite petty of him.

“Do you think you’re not going to be punished as well?”

His body tensed at the sudden voice. Was it? It can’t be her! Can’t it? His laughing paused and his expression was filled with sudden surprise. Swiftly turning around with his body clinging to the glass. To find her staring stoically at him alongside his buddy flowing right next to her.

This was bad…

He gasps out a large yelp as his eyes widened with dread, veering around hanging close towards the window. Eyes dilated as he met her stoic cold gaze.

“Th-The Buddy Police are still close by! If you’re discovered, there will be trouble!” 

He was trying to warn her of the trouble all of them would possibly be in if they noticed her through the large window. Clearly caring if they were caught and if he was caught lying. It wasn't helping that he was pouring sweat, clearly nervous of the possible outcome from this. Both of them would be done for!

“Something troublesome has happened here, too.” Gallows pointed out.

After that simple phrase, Sophia lifted her card and teleported them all someplace else. Their hideout. Once they finally arrived. He was faced with his master doing something. A strange site that Magoroku couldn’t quite fully make out. He took a few steps forward as the only two stood behind him.

“Wh-What is that?”

“Look closely.” 

That was all Sophia would say to him while she was stoically gazing at him. And so he did just that. Inside the small monster’s month rested a simple card or father forming a card. A light of a Buddy card! It was forming a card! Was he trying to create a fresh card? 

“A new card is being created!” 

He was stunned, he never saw a card like that before! In the process in which you create a card, so many things were running along in his mind. Only taking a few minutes after the card was finally finished. 

He was amazed, as he wanders while the small buddy monster was flying by as he was shifting his hands out to touch it, wanting that card for himself and gaze at the new card. Reaching out with happiness filled with wonder.

“A card has been created!”

 **_“Don’t touch it!”_ ** His master shouted as Sophia brought her card out. Understanding what was about to happen soon.

The tan-haired was far to focus on his amazement at the card. He wasn’t aware of the zapping that was about to take place. He painfully screeched as he felt the zapping coursing his body, stinging him and staining his clothes shortly afterward. He really doesn’t like constantly being zapped… The zapping only lasted for a moment before he stopped his punishment and Magoroku dropped to the floor. 

“It’s my card.” The male shorted recovered and brought himself back up as his master spoke once more, “Feed me. Feed me some prey that’s worthy of his card!” He ordered, becoming annoyed and hungry, “Right this moment!” but only wince in pain.

“I-Ikazuchi-sama?”

“It seems that he can’t control himself very well right now.”

The two stared at their master, stinging in pain. While both frowning. Though it was the first time they had to watch him suffer here… He was muttering to himself… It was clear that he wanted to beat Mikado Gao but he wasn’t in the state to do any of that. Magoroku noted that much.

“From what I see, you’re not capable of fighting.”

Deep purple, their master wasn’t pleased with him. Not at all. Staring them in sheer hatred, “I could eat you fools instead!” 

Magoroku only panicked, backing up and clinging to Sophia’s shoulders in sheer fear. Being eaten wasn’t something he was fond of. Staring in terror, hoping Sophia would save him from his current nightmare, even if she wouldn’t he felt safer clinging to her. Sophia didn’t seem afraid at all, only annoyed even slightly. She must rather use her logic than emotions.

Magoroku only whimpers. Eyebrows shivering. Those dreadful sensations of fear taking over him in ways he couldn’t forget.

His lips parted for only a second out of his sudden shock. As his whimpering wavers. His frame hastily shifted closer towards Sophia, pressing his gloved hands on her upper shoulders and back, holding them there for safety and protection. And that was the first time he clings to her. Despite being so cold, her frame felt a little warm. It provided some sense of comfort for him.

She didn’t tell him to stop or push him away. Just allows him with no mind towards his movements. As her stoic icy eyes met the male above them.

Sophia closed her eyes and lowered her head as she began to whisper, “We’ll just have to figure something out.” 

Before she was finished he twirled his head to look at her, listening to her words. Looking for her answers as his eyes still waved with his fear. She didn’t seem to care or mind he was clinging to her.

He silent for a moment…

“What… What are we going to do?”

“We’ll still have him fight.”

“What?” He was stunned, “There’s no way he can fight like this.”

The sound of their master growling made him flinched and shiver with a loud yelp once more while Sophia remained stoic. She ignored the boy.

She took a step closer, “Ikazuchi-sama.” Her shoulders as her voice began loud.

“What?”

“You wish to fight Mikado Gao that badly, so I’ll go with you to his location.”

Magoroku eyes widened, “Wh-What? Are you seriously thinking about this?”

“She’s always serious, geh.”

She stoically turned to face him but spoke nothing.

“All right,” He seemed to regain his composer, “Sounds good.”

Magoroku felt uneasy, “B-But what about me?”

“You’ll remain here until we get back.” 

He could only watch as she stoically teleported away with the cards, leaving him alone as he could only drop to the floor on his knees out of concern. 

As she teleported in the mall’s fighting stage where Gao was. Her master right besties her.

“Mikado Gao. Fight Ikazuchi-sama,” her voice was stern as her expression was just as cold, “Unless you want to end up Yamigedo’s fodder, just like Tenbu did.”

She didn’t wait for a response as she throw the item in the air, “Darkness Barrier, activate!” 

The darkness Barrier was created. As she was in the purple-pinkish Skull pit. With her hands on the contorl panel, her features still cold as ice.

“Now, I wonder what will happen…”

She blinks in surprise, as it displays on her features. That voice was unfamiliar and it was inside of the room. She hastily shifted, grabbing her card from her pocket and lifting it up for defense, ready to use it at any time.

“Who are you?”

A card floating nearby, “I took a bit of a detour and missed the rendez-vous.”

She brought her hand down as she noted, “You’re one of the Hundred Demons.”

“My name is Gratos. First Knight of the Apocalypse, Gratos.”

…

She didn’t pay much mind to him as he was one of them. She focused back.

“That was Stranger Dilamme’s ability, wasn’t it?”

“A Thunder Mine that activates when the opponent uses a spell.”

…

Meanwhile, back in the secret hideout, Magoroku and Gallows were watching the match on his phone. As he was sitting down with his knees underneath him, holding up his glove with his gloved hands. Magoroku was a frown, feeling genuine concern… His borrows furrowed as he looks really hurt and down as if he was upset.

“Ikazuchi-sama is being too reckless, geh!”

"It's all he can do to remain standing! What is he going to do if he loses?"

They both shared the same concern for their master.

…

“Vlad Dracula’s critical increases with each Dragon Knight that’s in the Drop Zone.”

“Six Dragon Knights in the Drop Zone. So he has a critical of 6.”

And the two of them stayed silent. 

Sophia kept her focused on the screen. Her slim pale fingers being left on the control panel below her. Her back slightly arched forward as she was studying.

“You won’t have a text turn.”

Noboru really believed that he was a fool. She believes.

She watches as her master was begging for food, growing more reckless with hunger. As their master kept attacking. All of his monsters and items as to be destroyed as the pink-haired was shouting behind the screen.

“That’s not all.” She couldn’t help but explained the full effects of the card, “For each card that was destroyed, he inflicts damage to his opponent.”

But their master falls to his knees.

“As I thought, this seems to be the limit to what a human can take,” The Hundred Demon monster noted.

“We can’t maintain the Darkness Barrier any longer.”

Shortly after that, they all teleported back to where they were. Sophia standing still, staring at the boy being almost like a statue. 

**_“Don’t make a move! Student Council Vice-President! Or rather, Sophia Sakharov!”_ **

**_“We’ve got an arrest warrant for you and Ikazuchi! You better come quietly, yo!”_ **

**_“Even in my current state, I can still block you from escaping with that weird powers of yours.”_ **

Their tones filled her ears as they shouted. She didn’t do anything but stood there, glaring with an annoyed expression. It was more than clear that they wanted to arrest her for the crimes she did and will do. She was a wanted criminal. She didn’t speak or move or gave a slight twitch to fight back. Instead, her fingernails dug deeper into the palms of her hands.

She knew the moment she was revealed that everything would only seem to go downhill from there… Sophia was being hunted by the Buddy Police being wanted for crimes with the Hundred Demons and working for Yamigedo. 

Once again, she couldn’t work for the student council, meaning wouldn’t be able to come back to school at all and he was left alone most of the time, which he wasn’t all too fond of. 

Why did she think of that now? Why did she care if Shido was alone? 

She knew he wasn’t fond of that but she didn’t care. She couldn’t. No now. But Shido still wasn’t revealed to be the true Death Shido which was good enough for her. But being unmasked as being him, didn’t sway from the fact. They had to form other methods of communication for them both for their mission, she could just teleport him and be done with that.

Her nails dug deeper, almost piercing her skin.

“I can’t let that happen.” 

She blinks in surprise at the voice. That monster from before? Was he helping her?

“If you lose, you lose everything.” The monster appeared near the blonde at the top, “That’s what fights are all about.”

And they all teleported. Back to their lair underneath the caved.

“S-Sophia!?” He stutters out as his eyes meet hers, he is standing up now, “Wh-What happened?”

She didn’t respond. A lot has happened, but he didn’t need to worry about them. 

Their master was laying on a rock, sweat pouring down his features. He looked so cold but at the same time hot.

“He won’t be able to move for some time.”

Sophia turned to face the tan-haired as he spoke.

“That’s all well and good, but exactly who are you?” He pointed at the monster. The monster turned to look at him causing the male to flinch, panicking at the movement. His lifeless eyes were daggering me. He hastily shifted closer to his Buddy, hiding behind him and peering out, “Th-That’s what Gallows wants to know!”

“I am First Knight of the Apocalypse, Gratos.” He stuck his arm into the portal he created, “I’m a Hundred Demon monster Darkness Dragon World.” Pulling out a familiar blonde by the collar.

“Why have you shown up now?”

The monster ignored, walking the boy up. Magoroku watched carefully behind his buddy as the boy went to stare at them. 

…

Magoroku and Sophia stood closely by one another facing the large monster in fornt of him.

“You want me to lend you a Hundred Demons card?” Sophia asked.

“That’s right. You have one, of course?”

Magoroku was still skeptical of him, taking a step forward, “Wh-What are you planning on doing?”

“I’m going to reduce the power of the Omni Lords while we still can. And I’ll make Yamigedo’s revival complete.”

Magoroku was surprised, taking another step closer curiously, “Reduce the power of the Omni Lords? Is such a thing possible?”

The monster leads down as the boy parted his lips in shock. Sophia’s eyes traveled with his sudden movements.

“I don’t need to explain any further.”

He felt tight gasps around his arm, pressing the fabric tightly around his skin, he winces. As his body was yanked up in the air his feet leaving the floor. He shifting his free arm and legs as if he was fighting back. “Wh-What are you doing?” He breathes out as he felt hands gild his body as if he was looking for something. That feeling of being uncomfortable overtook him.

“I’m borrowing your Black Skull.”

Sophia only stood and watch. Before lowering her head and breaking the contact. She went into her pockets, pulling out a card, staring back up at him, “Take this.”

He drops the boy causing him to let out a painful yelp before hastily getting up. Digging his nails into the white fabric of his shirt, he warily stares up at him.

He wasn’t sure about his thoughts about the new Demons monster, not after he forcibly picked him up and searched his body only to throw him back down. He wasn’t sure about Sophia, now she couldn’t go back to Aibo and hang out at their place.

The next day, they went into the lair, deep within the caves of thunder. Only to find their master, laying on the rock. Zapping. Every single day was much of the same thing. 

He merely flinches, holding up his hand in defense as he yelps. That strike was far too close for his comfort and the last thing he wanted was to get zap again.

“Ikazuchi-sama has been like this for so long,” Magoroku commented.

“That Hundred Demons guy, Gratos or whatever. He took Kodo Noboru somewhere and hasn’t been back since, geh.”

Sophia didn’t want to stay, she saw enough of this already. Closing her eyes she veered around wordlessly.

His lips parted as his body was hunched. He took notice as his eyes flicked to the side, seeing her go. His navy blue trailed her movements. He flinched as he pushed his body up, turning to her sway. 

“Sophia? Where are you going?”

“I’m going to make my regular report to that person.”

That was all she said as she created a portal. Her words and echo of heels on the dirt playing within his mind as she walked inside and teleported out. He could only stare with parted lips and a confused expression. He didn’t speak or just chase after her but he couldn’t help but be curious about that.

_“I’m hungry.”_

His thoughts were interrupted by that familiar voice. His eyes widened as he flinched. He felt his heart race. No. He wasn’t back, was he? Magoroku had no choice but to painfully turned around and clumsy take steps backward. He stood still as his eyes met with his master, as the bright yellow. 

His expression filled with anger as he finally stood up, “Give me something to eat!”

Eyes glistened in his eyes, slightly whimpering. Magoroku shouted a painful scream as he felt the torture of zapping once more. After what felt like painful zapping he went and escape out of the lair.

Sophia teleported back into the lair, after making her daily report, “Where is he?”

“S-Sophia!?” He stutters, “You’re back! He um, ran out…”

“Stars. Guild me.” She peered into an orb, taking note of his whereabouts. “He’s in no condition to fight again.” 

She was only doing this for his own good. He was doing this for his sick lust for food and power. Using her card to teleport him back on the rock where he was.

“Damn it!” He groans, he knew who did this, “I didn’t need you to do that!”

She stood here with the card, overlapping her chest safely tugged in her hands. She was stern and serious, “I’m terribly sorry.” Yet shown no real sorry for her action but he didn’t see it.

He grew with rage, “Damn it!” As the zapping continued further.

She instantly shielded herself from the zapping. However, Magoroku, who hadn’t left was being zapped his body awkwardly arched as he screams painfully. He groans in pain, whining, and screaming. The zapping was painful much like before.

…

It was a bitterly cold night, where he was with Sophia in the cave. The sun was down and the moon was out. His mind was racing, and his heart was, too. Intense emotions streaming, a muddle of disturbances while the moon was drenching brightly high in the sky while most of the people of Japan slept for the night but instead of sleeping peacefully the two were awake, vast awake for their duty.

He clung to her once before and it happened again. He just wanted to feel safe, reassured, comfortable, and all of the above. He clung to her lower arms, near her hands and waist, rather than her upper shoulder. Closer her bothered arm. Holding her lower arm through her shirt. His body hunched over behind her as she stood tall simply staring. Holding great trust in her, despite the fact that she wasn’t going to save him from the hellish world, was she?

Mindfully and slowly he lets go, holding his hands up. He stares up at her since he was hunched.

She narrows her head and begins to sternly speak up, “They may be heading this way.” Her tone both serious and cold, headstrong, she was so brave.

He stared up at her in confused and worried, arms still up in an awkward position. He had no idea or any clues about who or what she was talking about but her expression seems serious and tense, “Wh-What is?”

The roar of the loud monster caused him to panic. He felt his chest jump. He yelps as he quickly covers his ears as the shouting of a loud monster came dwelling inside of his ears. As his cheeks grew in color, a faint red. Almost like roses. He was afraid. Afraid of how the monster could willingly eat him at any moment. The former vice president only lowered her head, expression was still warily glaring ahead at the sound. She didn’t even flinch at the sound, she acted like a statute as well, only kept staring.

They teleported out of the cave once their master left, near one of the rocks below. Not before she took Magoroku’s Black Skull after she gave the item to her. Coward as his knees bucked, he grabbed hold of her shoulders once more while they were on their way over. She didn’t seem to mind nor care as she felt his touch on her arm.

And he ended up doing it again, clinging to her arm with ease, hunching himself as he peered over her, gazing at her face. She teleported them to a different location. 

The outside their master and Mikado Gao were up in the air. He looks to her for answers, while giving a look of pity and frowning. The sky was stained with the darkish cover being mixed with the heavy clouds. A hazy blue, so dismal and gloomy as it was saturating the atmosphere, permeating the outside. The sun that ordinarily drenched their frames was put away for the night and the typical birds gliding high above the ground were fast asleep, leaving the normal chirping to rest. It was late at night, the death of the night brought. the area was vastly dark and eerie being so cold and intense. And he much rather is sleeping but he was needed by Sophia’s side.

“Sophia, what are we going to do?” His voice was laced with worry, the thick nervousness of worry, “If we go out now, we’ll have big trouble.” He always seemed to warn her about the large troubles that can possibly happen on their hand. He didn’t even want to think about any of them

Before he knew it, she narrowed his eyes and lifted her arms, causing her to smack him on the face and knocking him down on the floor.

“Darkness Barrier, activate!” Sternly shouting in the night with a bitter expression as she brought the item up and throw it in the air, forming one. As they all were engulfed by the dark purple flames. Sophia and Magoroku were both now inside of the Buddy Pit. 

“Huh?” He groans in pain, as he dropped into the rather familiar buddy pit, “We’re inside the Skull pit!”

“He’s engaging in a fight with Mikado Gao again.” She spoke stoically.

“I hope he doesn’t lose control again… he got reckless the last time with eating.”

“He’ll be fine,” Sophia added.

They all watched the matched play out in the Buddy Skull Pit. But nothing never went into his flavor. He loses and they got teleported back inside of the largely hidden cave. The depths of the dark cave.

“He lost…”

His eyes got glisten at the small monster, simply floating around near them and in his own little route. His eyes widened as he grabs the small monster. Trying to keep his hands safely wrapped from the monster, despite moving so much. 

He was shaking but so was everything else. The place was surely coming apart, breaking at the seams. As rocks broke apart.

“S-Sophia! What on earth…?” 

The female took her card out, creating a portal before, grabbing him by his collar. He felt the wave of the pull as he was dragged inside with a surprised yelp. She saved him from being crushed by the heavy rocks below. She made it back into the student council office. Where they both were now standing in the Student Council office. 

“What should we do now?”

By this time, the small monster wiggled its way out of his ways and was now flowing across the room. Magoroku tries to get it again only to fail. Sophia didn’t respond, instead was focusing on what might happen now. The towel was getting redder with thick blood and time was running out. 

“I know.” The two teenagers paused at the sudden dark voice. A monster shortly appeared. One they saw before. The two were stunned turning their heads to the voice.

“It’s you again…”

The monster took the smaller in his arms, “Come with me, I have the next plan of our action in the play.” Before teleporting them to a new location...

He was drawn to her, by the sound of her voice and bitter stern characteristics. Clinging to her as if he was some sort of glue, but the reality is she was the glue. And he wanted her to also stick to him like glue. To cling to him when she’s nervous, but Sophia was never the one to cling. She was brave and persuasive. Looking at their master straight into the eyes while he cowards, he leads to her and she allows him to do freely. Exposing that trust in her, by displaying his cowardness. 

His heart kept gilding towards her, and he wasn’t so convinced on why that was. It wasn’t as if she felt the same way. She shouldn’t. They were partners in crime, working together underneath the same person, and that’s all they were going to be to one another.

Don’t you ever chase after someone? Wanting them to stay with you even at your worst times.

Magoroku was so incompetent he couldn’t do that. He just couldn’t make her stay with him, sadly enough. He invariably ends up stumblingly pursuing her. Reaching his hand, telling her to simply wait for him or shouting don’t leave me. And really that was for a good reason. 

He didn’t want to be alone, not again. Not never. Not when he finally had someone he could cling to for reassurance. He needed her. She didn’t seem to even mind nor care. Still not pushing him away. Or mock. Heck, she never brought this up either before. He also calls her name and often asks her a lot of questions. Expecting her to have the answers somehow. Her body imperceptibly on the side, still holding her card up as if she was ready to attack at any moment.


	3. Can't Stop This So Fight

They were in a new location, one that was fresh to the male. Sophia has been here, for while now.

They all remained reserved as they were teleported here on his wishes. The area was much like cotton candy, fluffy pink. With sand like pillars. And a light purple wedding. Magoroku wasn’t sure where they were.

“About Yamigedo…” Magoroku hesitantly spoke filling the void of silence.

“Call him -sama! Yamigedo-sama!”

The two turned to face the monster.

“Y-Yamigedo-sama…” He stutters but didn’t protest, “What’s happened to him?”

Magoroku brings his hands out. Something about this monster made him feel almost uneasy. But brought his hands down as he spoke. 

“I have prepared this altar of darkness for him. Through the hidden power of this place… Yamigedo-sama will be reborn stronger than ever!”

“This place?” Sophia asked.

“You’d better off not knowing.”

Gallows wrapped his claws around himself, shivering as he mutters, “Now that you mention it, my whole body has been feeling twitchy, geh.”

The two teens turned to take a look at the Darkness Dragon World monster, seeing him twitching in his spot, with his large glistening craws wrapped around his body.

“G-Gallows!” Magoroku shouted as he flinched back with a hand up. He took note of his Buddy glowing, “You’re glowing!”

His Buddy did a transformation, his body shifting from his mini form into a much more detailed larger form. He had horns that were larger, his bones glistening almost like gold, “Gate Guider, Gallows Gestus!”

Magoroku couldn’t believe his eyes, “Gallows?” He was shocked, filled with worry. Was this his Buddy?

“The power of this place has caused your body to evolve.” 

The two teens took a glance at the Hundred Demons monster. 

Magoroku let out a breath of noise from his lips, considering that. So his Buddy finally evolved? Hmm, could that mean he could still combine into Death Shido? Magoroku confused features altered to amazement. His eyes glisten with an idea as he smirks. Cupping his fists.

“Can we still combine?”

Gallows turned to his Buddy, “Let’s try it, geh.”

Magoroku jumps up into the air.

“Combine!” 

As Gallow glows, shortly he feels the weight of the warmth covering his body. Transforming. Instead of being purple, his outfit was blood red. His cape was now replaced, finally having none. The marks of bones were still in the same spots as last time. But instead of having one long horn near his ears, on his mask, they were two small ones on each side.

Magoroku modeled contemptuously, “We did it!”

“From now on, call yourself Des Shido.”

Sophia merely watches the whole time with a devoid expression. Upon hearing those words, she converted with her head down to the side all while closing her eyes, “A name that Shido deserves.” She had to agree to that name, a fresh name a symbol of their fresh start here. The next phrase to their plans.

Magoroku hunched over, fisting his hands, really for another fight, “Now let’s ask Ikazuchi-sama for…”

_ “A guy like that…” _

Magoroku paused, his eyes widened as his body turned to voice the voice. Magoroku had his body stiffly stretched. Sophia swiftly turned to face the voice as well. 

_ “You don’t need him.” _

Their eyes caught sight of a boy dressed in blue and blonde hair, bright as gold.

_ “The great tiger is here, and that’s more than enough.” _

_ … _

Sophia used her powers to create an orb of the match, being simply ordered and she complies without any words but four. And what showed was the current match with Noboru and Suzuha or the start of one, that is.

“Huh? What does this mean?” Magoroku disputed. Before turning his body to face the two with a glance of curiosity in his eyes underneath his mask, “Kodo Noboru was a Dragon World user, wasn’t he?”

Sophia was paying attention to the front of her all while she overheard their little chat, keeping in those words. But that also piqued her curiosity as well.

“It’s a trifling matter.” He went on to explained, “When Yamigedo-sama fully revives… such concerns will become meaningless. Petty things like that.”

Was that so petty? That wasn’t a response he was looking for nor hoping for. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed. He was still curious but he couldn’t say anything. Just as he says, if that were to happen every little concern he had for this would be meaningless. So wouldn’t all of it be meaningless then? Everything would be washed of their meaning. 

Would that mean his strange relationship with Sophia would be meaningless, his concerns? Why did he care about that? About that girl in the first place? She was nothing but a cold girl, both dangerous and stoic. 

_ ‘I shouldn’t be thinking about that!’  _

He shook those thoughts. Strange, foreign thoughts. He narrowed his eyes as they focused on the girl, unknowingly. He wasn’t even paying attention to the match but at her. She seemed to notice him, his glaring from underneath his mask. Her eyes merely stirred to him, caught a glimpse at him in his little dazed. But said nothing. 

Their eyes locked for a mere second, their different shades of blue connecting. He awkwardly flinched once he noticed her, as she was wordlessly telling him to focus on the mission and not her. As if she knew why he was looking at her. He notably fumbled shifting back to the orb. Shortly, her sky-blue eyes shifted back to her orb as well. When they both got their wordless focus on the orb, they noticed a card but it wasn’t just any card, it was a Hundred Demons monster! 

Where did he get the Hundred Demons card!?

“I gave it to him.” The monster spoke. 

“Th-That’s Ikazuchi-sama’s…!”

“Ikazuchi isn’t here anymore.” His voice sounded cold as if he didn’t truly care, “From now on, I will administrate all of the Hundred Demons, as their elder.”

Her eyes finally gilded towards him with a stoic expression as she was still holding her tool. Magoroku faces him as well. 

“That’s obvious, isn’t it?”

As the two watched, Magoroku merely stepped closer as crossing his arms, almost pouting at the screen in hand. As their different tones of blue kept a close eye on the orb.

“Looks like Kodo Noboru’s pretty strong when he uses Dungeon World.”

“Kodo Noboru.” She repeated his name underneath her lips, her devoid expression didn’t shift as she spoke it, “He was so dedicated to this Dragon World deck.”

She recognizes him from the ABC Cup, from the way Shido wanted him to lose and how he bridged him with his rare cards. She knew his ranks, fighting style, skill, and all of the preceding. The info dwelling inside of her subconscious. She had plenty of notes on her tablet about many of the fighters and opponents from the ABC Cup. How she analyzes the other players rather thoughtfully with a stoic expression. She recalls that whole event replaying in her mind. Thanks to her studies, she has a great deal of information to back her. And one of those players is Noboru. He was known for using the Dragon World and stuck with it. Yet there was a single question that lingered in her mind… Why changed it?

“Why did he change the world that he uses?”

“Several of his Dragon Knights… crossed over the wall between worlds to Dungeon World. That’s all.”

“Crossed over the wall between worlds? But that can’t be easy…” She doubted it would be easy, it just can’t. Something she believes was not an easy thing to do, almost impossible to do in most cases…

“This, too, is the effect of Yamiegdo-sama’s revival.

Magoroku didn’t respond, or really wasn’t paying attention to them but so on. But those voices were ringing inside of his ears ideally.

“It seems like Kodo Noboru won the fight against Amanosuzu Suzuha.” She noted.

…

The three were called once more and he was dazed.

“Another one!”

“If you want scrubs like that, I can bring you plenty.” He brought his core case up, “The great Tiger can do that, and more.”

“Don’t be hasty. Wait for your next orders.”

Noboru puts his deck away, “I understand.” 

Magoroku watched from the back with his hands behind his back and a frown plastered on his lips as the boy was walking off. He also watched Sophia, who had her stoic gaze on the boy, eyeing him with those icy eyes that were focused on the blonde but not at him. He wanted that attention, for her stoic gaze on him. Not some newcomer!

The tan-haired strolled up to her, parting his lips and remarking to the girl, “He’s a newcomer, but he acts like he’s hot stuff.” As he got close, his eyes never let her frame. His glance becoming colder with his hand behind his back.

But she didn’t respond to him even look his way so he closed his eyes Sophia closed her eyes as well. While his gloved hands to pat his waist. “I could have defeated the likes of Magatsu Jin and Amanosuzu Suzuha, too.”

He was aware that he could, that boy took all of his thunder and fun from him, leaving him to sit and watch. And right now, he was looking for that validation from Sophia. For her to at least agree with him on this.

“I have a different task for you.”

“Huh?” He opens his eyes in shock from this, meeting the wall near to the left.

The white-haired took action, re-opening her eyes and taking out her card, “Stars. Guild me.” As his eyes shifted to her frame once again from confusion. An orb appeared in front of her, “We will head to Cho-Hodaka right away.”

His features twisted to confusion, “Cho-Hodaka?”

“The Buddy Police think it’s very likely an Omni Lord is hiding there,” Sophia explained.

“It probably hasn’t awakened yet. It could be easy to capture.”

Magoroku smirked, as his brows arched to a maliciously muddled. Cupping his hand and bringing it to his chest, “Leave it to us!” Before turning slightly around to face his buddy, “Gallows!”

“I Know, geh.”

Dramatically Magoroku twirled as his eyes were closed, “History’s greatest Buddyfighter! Shido Magoroku!”

While Gallows glowed from his mini form to his full form, “Gallows Gestus!”

“Combine!” They shouted in harmony.

And his clothes were replaced with the outfit he had, thick poofy red, almost like blood in color and golden bones. “Just call me…” He gasped as his feet landed on the floor and he posed, “Ges Shido!”

“I’ll give you a Hundred Demons.” And he threw a card in the air, “Awaken!”

He stood near Sophia as the card came out, it was a dragon with reddish and peach skin. He took the card happily.

“Wait.”

He paused confusingly, turning his head to face the girl, “What is it?”

“Before we go any further, we need to form a plan.”

“That’s a good idea!” He responded, “Never hurts to be prepared!”

The one they both can agree on was being prepared, they always made sure they came to prepare for everything else. 

“You can help me capture it by using the Hundred Demons if necessary.” She explained, “But I will use my powers to awaken the monster while you assist me if such a downfall were to occur.”

“I understand!”

“Follow me.” 

The thick fog surrounded them, covering the area in the gust. Footsteps being the only racket in the dense mist of the deep forest, cranking heels on the dirt and grass. Following the motions of leaves, brunches, anything unpropitious enough was being sloped on. Buried deep inside of the dense trees and vermins, where the supervision of the effulgence was important to see without any other light, stood the monsters of the night. Monsters roamed the devoid streets in the decedent of the twilight, searching for their next pillage to feast on. 

The evening in these woods was always so bitterly bleak and sullen when the danger came out. Barely seeable, lights were critical. Not being the first time they were in a place like this one together. 

But he wasn’t so sure about this, it felt as if they'd been wandering for quite a while as he was following the girl. As his eyes were set on the girl, with his head awkwardly arched. She seemed to have full control over their plans. 

“Are you sure it’s this way?”

“Da. There’s no mistakes.” She explained keeping her stoic features, “That shadow disappeared around here.”

But he paused, as he met someone near the tree. Sophia also halted her steps taking note of the new figure nearby.

“Aren’t you…?” Magoroku questioned shockingly. 

As the two watched, the boy carried himself off the dirt. They narrowed their brows, frowning. Both are seemingly annoyed at the new figure. They knew him and they were disgusted, bitterly staring at him with disdain filled eyes.

“Hyoryu Kiri!” Sophia finished.

“That’s right!” Magoroku annoyingly raised his arm, pointing at the boy and agreeing with Sophia’s words, “He was one of Mikado Gao’s friends! What are you doing here?”

“W-Well…” The teal-haired stuttered.

The two studied his habits as he stuttered, fear filling his eyes. As he brought his hands down. Sophia merely questions further.

“Did you see a monster?” 

Sophia pressed the issues as the boy shakes his head in reply, “I don’t know.”

Magoroku turned her head to face the girl, “Then he’s no use.” He lifted his hand once more “Let’s go search somewhere else.”

“Wait. We can’t leave him like this.” 

She had other plans, more maliciously driven ones for the boy as she took a step closer. Her sky-blue eyes witnessed the small boy panic. Digging underneath her sweater for her Dark Core Case. Her cold scowl shifted to a malicious grin as she kept moving forward one step at a time. 

“You’re going to forget that you ever saw us.”

There was twisted joy in her expression as she spoke. Missing the feeling of wiping the memories of others. Magoroku couldn’t do much but observe her sick satisfaction take over, being influenced by the dark forces. His eyes slightly widened, she was going to take away Kiri’s memories. 

Her Dark Core clasped his arm as he flinches, only to cause a shock tide to run along her body. The pain was unbearable, closing her eyes as her mind saw something. She groans loudly from the pain that caused her to lose her balance and fall backward. Magoroku's eyes stretched, his arms slightly open, watching this all pumped out. She was pushed back against him, but Magoroku couldn’t handle her wait and he slumped to the hard soil while she was falling on top of him as he gasped.

His body felt the impact on both sides. He pressed his hands on her shoulders, as he struggled to breathe. Gritting his teeth, holding back his cries. His eyes shut as her weight became unendurable, her body both soft, warm, and cold all at the same time. But for being so slim, she was very much heavy and the weight of her body felt like she was crushing his ribs.

She landed on something soft, on top of him, “I see. So that’s how it is.” 

“He heard her muttering to herself before getting up, he felt the weight being lifted from him. As he felt her body heat leave him and her body slipping from his hands. He opened her eyes as his arms shifted, “Huh?” 

She got up before her eyes met his frame, her head tilted to his body that was left on the floor. Staring directly at him, “We’re going to capture him!” Her appearance was cold and serious. 

He pushed his upper body from off the dirt. “But Gratos-sama said…” His tone sounded worried and she sensed that from his expression. The way she was looking down at him was almost like a boy worrying. 

“It’s all right.” He watched as her expression imperceptibly softened. It wasn’t annoyance but a stoic glance but something about it felt oddly comforting and her tone of the word. “This isn’t what we planned, but we can still fulfill our goals.”

“What?” He was confused. The plan they discussed. That plan was to help capture the Omni Lord as Sophia used her powers to awaken the monster and bring it back; he was there to help if necessary.

Before he could have another saw, she teleported out of that in a hazy fashion. That familiar icy glared returning to her features once more.

“It’s no use. Do you really think you can escape?”

Her dress and jacket waved as she hovered off the ground in front of the boy, her icy winter stared piercing the boy. White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Before her feet softly landed on the floor.

Magoroku pushed himself off the floor, dashing towards the source of her voice. And near the two. “Give it up!” He shouted as he halted behind him, only a few feet from him.

“You don’t need to use a Dark Core… in other words, Disaster Force. And you don’t use Future Force, either. You can make the cards real on your own.” 

“Wh-What are you saying?” Magoroku was stunned, he couldn’t help stare with an expression filled with shock.

“When I touched you earlier, I saw a fragment of your memory.”

Her cold annoyed expression focused harshly, _ ‘I should have realized this sooner.’  _ As if she was glaring daggers at the small boy and Magoroku could only watch, “That’s right. You are…”

But her voice halted as he screamed, “Someone, help me!”

As a cue, their eyes shot up instantly as they took note of a male. Their lips parted.

She flinched in surprise while watching, “Aragami Rouga?” Before her body slumped irritatingly. She grits in annoyance, her expression filled with emotion.

He made him towards the girl as his metal heels creak on the grass below them. She was still angry, annoyed, bitterly intense. Dang Rouga, that guy. Always getting in the way of her plans. Where did he even come from anyone? And now long was he even there?

“Sophia!”

“Let’s go.” 

She walked right past the boy and he blinks confusingly at her and he was left chasing after her for their mission. 

“My power isn’t working properly.” That explains why she wasn’t using her teleporting or how she didn’t just use an orb to locate their location, “Where are those two?”

“When it’s dark and misty like this, it’s hard to search for them.”

That was most certainly true. The sky waved of misty azure, the fog was thick, covering most of their view forward. As the clouds were transparent besties a few slices of mists and light from the diminutive stars everywhere. As the extensive luna was dangling above, glistening on their frames with a soft light of the dark being the main beam source. The atmosphere was misty grey, dismal, and gloomy. So obscure it was tricky to see the trees around the outside, let alone the shutter, a shade of thick blue.

The Hundred Demons came to mind.

She halted her steps forward, also causing him to stop. She shifted in annoyance with a cold evil glare in her eyes as she met his eyes, “This is what the Hundred Demons are for!”

“Oh,” he was stunned for a mere moment at her tone but paid no mind to it. Elevating his hand and rubbing the back of his head, “That’s right!” Closing his eyes, he smiles. A few moments he went straight to his pockets, pulling out the card and throwing it up in the air, “Come out! Bronze Dragon, Daygala!”

And the dragon came out its card.

Magoroku buckled his legs and pointed towards the view in front of him, “Turn all that stands in our way to sand!” 

He orders and the monster listens without fail. He blew away at the countless trees, turning them all to dusk.

His expression shifted to even more of a malicious leer, “Keep it up! Turn this mountain to sand… so we can find Kiri and Rouga!”

They heard a familiar raspy voice coming from behind.

Sophia gasps as she turns, “Mikado Gao!”

Magoroku also veered to face the sky alongside her, instead of being shocked he was gritting his teeth from annoyance. 

“That’s Vice-President Sophia!” Gao noted. 

“Wait a second, Death Shido is there too!” Drum also spoke, “Isn’t she supposed to be Death Shido?”

Magoroku was offended, “How rude! I’m Ges Shido!”

“Ges Shido? A new enemy, huh? I’ll capture them both.”

“Heh,” Magoroku wouldn’t allow that to happy with annoyance swelling in his eyes, he pointed at them, “Turn them to sand!” Ges Shido didn’t care whether or not they would live. He wanted to make them all to ashes. All of it, if it meant he wouldn’t lose.

“Turn all of them into sand!”

As the monster blew the fire towards the group in front of them. However, that didn’t work as they saw the light teal boy rush in front of it. Before they knew it there was a flashing light.

Sophia was pissy, looking coldly at them. Anger builds up as they lose their plans. While Magoroku gazed on in his shocked gaze, pointing at the monster.

“Y-You… Who are you?”

“I am Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea. An Omni Lord from Dungeon World.”

He watched as Joker and Rouga talked about Kiri and he had to watch. He was filled with many different emotions. Amazed. Confused. Wonder.

“I can’t believe it!” 

“As I thought.” Sophia’s voice was low but low enough that he could only hear it.

He smirks maliciously as his body lowered, “If he’s an Omni Lord, then we’ll take him to Gratos-sama!” He raised his hand up to point once more, “Daygala!”

The monster went in for an attack only for Kiri, no this was Miserea to block it with a shield, “Your attacks have no effect on me.” Before using his powers, “Let the forest have water.”

The two grew shocked as their eyes shifted around the area, watching as the trees re-built in front of them. Everything that the Hundred Demons turned to ask was refurbished being successfully brought back into its original state.

Magoroku turned his head to glance at all of the things, “Unbelievable!”

The Omni Lord of water brought the card back

Magoroku turned his head to face the girl, “Wh-What are we going to do?” He was looking for her answers, in the scratch of answers he couldn’t solve. She was already controlling this mission as it was and Magoroku had no other plans.

Her shocked month closed, connecting her lips tightly together into a frown as her icy eyes altered to the side to look at him as she heard his voice. Their eyes managed to lock in the commotion. She took out her card, as her upper body turned to him.

“We have no choice but to retreat.”

She unrolled a portal and floated inside as her eyes never broke contact with his. Watching her leave in that portal made him scream. Magoroku felt a rise of panic swelling inside of him as he frankly turned. He jumped headfirst into the portal as it was still open, “Don’t leave me!”

He didn’t want to leave her. Desperate not to be left behind here, not with these guys.

…

When they teleported there, he instantly hid behind the pillar as Gratos and Tiger were discussing something. Sophia didn’t bother to place her card away for good and left it in her hand.

“Shido. What are you doing?”

He jerked at the noise, “Oh, Sophia! Quiet please, I’m busy!”

Sophia was watching the male in front of her, who was hiding along with his Buddy, with a neutral expression written on her characteristics. Large sky-blue eyes of ice were viewing the boy as he watched.

Magoroku was decrying behind one of the pillars, attentively watching the exchange with Gratos and Tiger, as his head and one of his eyes pecked out on the side. His gloved hands on the pillar. Lost in thought as his navy eyes focused. He didn’t call it spying, he thought it was studying. He was studying the two, wondering their next move. His body shifted, moving a little over.

“At this rate, I’m going to lose my position of prominence!”

His position of prominence was mattering to him. He was here first, not this guy, and he wasn’t doing much as he was before. He felt fruitless and he despised that feeling. He had self-worth in this mission too. Clinging to his power and position the best he could, even to those who provided such power.

“Were you ever prominent before?”

Candidly, his arms slip off the pillar while fisting them. He shifts to stare at the girl near him, “We need to do something!”

Her heels echo as she stirred off to the side, creating a simple orb, “Asmodai is weak since half of his essence was consumed by Yamiegdo-sama.” The girl explained with her neutral face as the orb showed the blonde with his dancing buddy on the banana buddy skill high in the sky, “Now he’s on the move with just his buddy.”

“That’s it!” She was helping him get another idea again! He’ll use the Hundred Demons card and steal the other half of him for their master! “We’ll give his remaining half to Yamigedo-sama!”

Magoroku dramatically posed with his legs bucked with his arms in the air, “Gratos-sama! Please give me a Hundred Demons monster!”

…

He was on his own once more.

“Hey! Wait, don’t!” 

The dragon monster, green like the grass and had armor didn’t listen to him. As he could only view with a baffle daze on his features as he saw the monster talking to himself. Peering from the corner of the building. With his body sticking out from the sides, his navy eyes focused on the monster in front of him.

“This is a problem. He came out of the card on his own, and now…” He lowered his frame almost in defeat while his lips curved. He gasps upwards as he pauses his sentences. His eyes noticing the monster he was looking for was there. He removed one of his hands from off the wall and smirks, “There he is! Asmodai!” He shifted around behind the wall with his back down facing it while taking out his dark core, “Darkness Barrier, Activate!” He throws high in the air.

The dragon came out, creating the black familiar mist. Swelling the area and everything inside of it. And the fighters got lifted into the fighting stage. But Navy eyes instantly noticed the missing boy and just the Magic World monster. His body leaned forward slightly, placing his hands on his hips once more as he grins.

“You separated yourself from your buddy! Now we can win easily!”

“I don’t know about that!” Gao was the one who spoke as he was lifted up in the center.

Mikado Gao!? How did he get here!?

His tan coded brow furrow in annoyance from this, annoyingly staring, “Mikado Gao? What are you doing here?”

“Your Hundred Demons monster caused chaos,” Drum countered, “Did you think we wouldn’t notice?”

“We’ll be your opponents!”

The pink-haired warped into their Darkness Barrier once more, “You all know me! Nanana Paruko is here!” She announced, “Today, we’re bringing you a fight with Mikado Gao against Death Shido!”

Magoroku got offended, “Not Death! Ges!” Death was the old him, he was new and improve Ges Shido! Get it right!

Oh well, it didn’t matter…

“Howl, the roar of the Dragon Lord! Shine, as bright as the sun! Luminze! Super Dragon, Fifth Omni Formation!”

“Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize! Hundred Magic!”

“Buddy… fight!” Paruko spoke.

“Raise the flag!” The two boys said in unison.

“Dragon World!”

“Magic World!”

Gao had the first move. Calling two others on both of his sides.

“I’m not going to take that!” He roughly and dramatically draws up a card, “I cast! Solomon’s Shield!” A yellow shield kept him from being struck by the attack.

It was his turn next!

He dramatically poses, “I Buddy call to the center! Mediator, Botis!”

He was fully aware of its effect. As he lifted a card from his hand, “I don’t need this card!”

“All right!” 

The card dissolves into nothing from his hand. And the monster went to Gao, taking the card from him as well.

“Next, I call Demon Realm Architect, Gamigin to the left!” The monster appeared on his left field, “I cast! Set spell, Solomon’s great barrier!” Allowing him to add a spell card to his hand.

Magoroku was grinning crazily from this, almost like an excited child as the girl flying in the air explained his moves to the people watching.

“Normally he’s a size 2, but I call Amon to the fight!” Before going for an attack, “Amon, attack Mikado Gao!”

Gao only increased his hand from the attack.

“It’s no good if his hand increases every time I attack!” But still arched his body, and clutched his fingers tightly in the palm of his hand, “Gamigin! Attack Misura!”

“Huh?” Paruko looks on with confusion, “Wouldn’t it make more sense to defeat Misura before attacking Gao?”

“Shut up!” He countered, “Botis, attack the fighter!”

And Gao was down to 5 life.

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

It was Gao’s turn now. He draws before charges and draws. He calls a monster to his left spot. The monster Gao called went for an attack. He gasps as he feels the monster attacking him. Another one

“Don’t get cocky! I cast Chillax!”

Magoroku blocked the attack from going past. Gao had 5 and he had 8, having the upper hand in this match.

“I call Botis to the center once more!”

He only had one card in his hand, “I’ll discard this!”

Gao wasn’t going to discord anything, losing two life but instead he had a monster’s skill protecting him

“1 damage?” Magoroku felt the room growing hotter 

“When I pay 1 gauge, Marak decreases my damage by 1!”

Magoroku became annoyed, “A cheap trick!” His tone rattling with annoyance, gritting his teeth with strain. However, Magoroku was far from finished. His body tensed.

“Gamigin! Finish Merak!” Magoroku wasn’t done, “Amon! Attack the fighter!” Magoroku became more malicious and quick with his actions, “Botis, finish him!”

Gao was going to block the attack, “Pay 1 gauge! Buddy Call Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum from the dropzone to my right!”

“What?” Paruko shouted.

“What did you say?”

Gao managed to survive with only one life.

Magoroku eyes widened, placing his hands on his head as he began to shake, “No way! That’s crazy!” He was so confused, broken, losing control of the field. He hunched himself as Gao’s Buddy blasted past his monster. “No way! When did he…?” Magoroku reflects for a moment, unsure of how it got into the dropzone but he gasps in shock as he suddenly recalls their card exchange and he panics further, bringing his hands up to his head once more. “That was it!” The card Gao gave away was the Buddy card!

It was Gao’s turn once more and he went on an attack with his Buddy. Magoroku shuts his eyes tightly, still tensing. And was attacked again, losing his life points. He gasps once more in sheer pain as Gao attacks again.

Magoroku smirks, still keeping his hands up as a malicious 

“If he doesn’t have enough gauge, he can’t fire fist-rocket at me! I win!”

“I cast!”

“It can’t be!” Magoroku’s heart dropped, no no no it wasn’t happening again! “It can’t be! It can’t be!”

“Final phrase!”

“Just as I thought!” Magoroku cries.

His eyes widened as he was forced to watch, “Why me!?”

Everything went black and he passed out. She had to pick him up and dragged him in the back.

“Honestly.” He continues to drag him before halting, his hand on her lap, “You’re so much trouble.” Staring at the boy with narrowed eyes in annoyance, allowing him to rest on her lap for a little as she pulled out her card and lifted herself up, before teleporting.

The portal was thick in orange, yellow, and black as she was leading the way down the path to get to the next. With a stoic expression as she kept her glance looking forward. The area was wordless. 

Magoroku's body was numb as she kept him using her powers, flying closely behind her. Seemingly sleeping his pain away. He was out cold from the final blow and wouldn’t fully recover for a while, she didn’t feel like waking him up, not that she ever woke him up in the first place. But she couldn’t leave him there to rot, that would be a bad choice of her despite her troubling him so much.

Sophia felt the presence of another, almost as if something was staring at her. Her feeling of being watched seemingly kicked in. She made a confused hum as she turned, her eyes widened as she caught the person trailing them, it wasn’t even a person, it was a Buddy Monster. He was on Shido’s back.

“Asmodai!” Her voice was laced with sudden shock but she turned in annoyance. Her shock features shifted to that of annoyance. She felt the surge of power overcome her senses as a deep dark purple aura surrounded her frame. Gripping her card tightly against the tips of her fingers, “What a cheap trick!” Her white snow-like hair grew longer and outstretched. 

“I cast! Berserk Gard!”

A hand that was made from pure fire shortly came from her glowing card, trying to strike but before it had a chance to smack the monster, he teleported away.

She hunched her body, huffing annoyingly, “How dare he!” As her Disaster Force deactivated, her hair transformed to its original state, falling back into place as she stared with arched eyebrows and a frown plastered on her features. Not long, she turned back around. And finally made it back to their secret lair. 

Annoyance filled her core, feeding her emotions. That was masked by a bitter scowl. How could he? That monster she hated. She didn’t care about anything at the moment, tossing the card on the floor causing the boy to drop with him. Hearing him make a pained noise. She just didn’t care about him at the moment.

“Ouch!” Magoroku aroused as he felt his body smack with the cold hard floor below him. He didn’t move but he slightly became aware of where he was.

“You seem to be in a bad mood.”

She turned her head to face the monster, who seemed to notice her moody scowl, “Asmodai tried to use my teleportation to find this place.”

The blonde who was leaning on one of the pillars with his arm crossed finally spoke, “So it’s just a matter of time until they discover it.”

Sophia turned to stoically gaze at the boy, agreeing with him, “Yeah.”

“It doesn’t matter.” The monster joined, “Even if they discover this place, the Buddy Police can’t do a thing.”

By this time Magoroku slowly pushed himself from the floor, “What’s happening?” He rubbed his head before glancing up, “Sophia!” 

Sophia would take a small glance at him causing their blue eyes to lock.

“Nothing. Go home and wait for further orders.”

Sophia wasn’t looking at him anymore. Nor would she talk much to him. And he frowns. She didn’t want to look at him anymore. And he stiffly did as he was told, leaving her alone in the large room filled with pillars and dust. Leaving her alone with her thoughts. He really was so much trouble to handle.

Sophia mostly spends her time in the hideout, using her powers to keep an orb on, sleep didn’t come for her. And she questioned if the idea of sleeping was important or not. Surely doing this must’ve been tiring but it wasn’t. Yet her mood seemed to be taking a massive hit.

She managed to locate Noboru’s whereabouts, watching the current fight taking place.

The Darkness Dragon World monster came by, “It seems that Tiger is involved in a Buddyfight.”

“Da.” Her voice was loud with sternness, “His opponent is Todoroki Genma.” But the match won’t last long as it started merely a few minutes ago, “It’ll be over soon.”

And thus it was, he came back after that win and the monster left her. She made her orb disappear, giving her the power to rest. Standing in the middle, staring before she narrowed her eyes. 

“What?”

She thought for a moment. Something felt odd, foreign. She could feel it. She looks up as her eyes glued to something. Somehow, she noticed that they teleported the banana boy and one of the idol monsters into Yamiegdo’s gut, sensing their feelings.

“What is it?”

She turned to face the monster who was standing close next to him, “Asmodai has infiltrated Yamigedo-sama.”

“What?” The monster was confused.

“Call him.”

She nodded, pulling her card. 

He was currently sleeping cozy with a smile on his features. As if he was dreaming about something he was enjoying. He looks almost peaceful. His body curled with both of his tucked behind his head. He was wearing pink-colored one-piece pajamas, along with the same coloring hat. Gallows was also sleeping, right next to the boy with a blue hat.

And the two dropped the floor.

“Gesha!” 

The two instantly woke up, their dreams being ripped from them. His eyes widened as he found his grounding, on all fours. 

“Wh-What’s going on?”

“Geh-geh?” 

With an annoyingly cold expression, “Get ready right away.”

Magoroku and Gallow got combined by Sophia’s powers. Now he was awkwardly sitting on the floor, his expression still shocked. His mind is dozing. Sophia's gaze felt so bitterly stern and cold, almost pure hate and annoyance. A very cold glare.

“Ges Shido.”

Magoroku instantly stood up, tensely standing straight. 

“Don’t let Asmodai escape!”

Magoroku gave a salute, “Yes sir!”

And thus the monster gave him a Hundred Demons card and he was teleported by Sophia.

Before he knew it, his body dropped to the hard floor with a loud crash as his body stings with pain. He whimpers “That hurts…” Rubbing his back as it stings deeply as it was aching as he was on his knees. He flinches as his eye catches something he didn’t seem to notice before. 

“Huh?” 

His navy eyes caught the strange location. Broken pieces of buildings wasted off to the side, the sky was a mixture of different colors and appeared to have rocks in place. Almost like a run-down place filled with rubble.

“Where am I?”

He had no clue where he even was or how he got here in the first place, only noting the location. Wait, he got here because of Sophia! He had to ask her.

“Ges Shido!”

Magoroku was annoyed, turning to the side, “Not Ges! Death!” WAIT! He turned back with a hand on his chin while his other hand was holding his elbow, keeping him from falling as he was thinking profoundly, “Which was it, again?” Being lost in thought of what it was.

Just waking up for this didn’t help him, not at all.

“Does it really matter?”

“Kurodake Tetsuya and Asmodai!” Shido pushed himself from off the floor, staring at the two out in front of him, “I don’t really understand what’s going on, but I’m not going to let you escape!” 

And thus, he commences a Buddyfight!

“Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for as his eyes shined lightly, “Luminize! Hundred Darkness!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards.

“A Buddyfight, huh?” The idol monster spoke. Shido heard the rest of them talking and 

And thus, they decided to Buddyfight here! The blonde luminize his deck as well.

“Raise the flag!” 

Shido was happy, excited almost. Raising his arm into the air, “Darkness Dragon World!” 

“Magic World!”

Shido went first, casting a card, “I inflict 2 damage using Bloody Moon and it’s the move end for me!” 

While the orb was showing him on the battlefield. Her eyes watched stoically as the male was fighting the blonde banana boy. 

“How did they get there?”

Sophia lowered her head, “They probably used a time-space spell.”

“I see.”

The room fell silent after that as their attention was brought back to the screen.

It was Tetsuya’s turn now. Shido watched as he drew a card before calling two monsters to the right and left. Before increasing his gauge. Before he finally called that idol monster Shido saw them before to the center. He called an attack on Shido, causing him to yelp in pain as the monster attacked him directly. His 10 life was down to 7.

Before the monster had a chance to do a double attack, Shido panicked and raised a card from his hand, “I cast! Midnight Shadow!”

Sophia kept a close eye on the boy in the orb and to nothing else around her. She was hoping he’ll actually win the match, using the world he was used to. Maybe he was better off using Darkness Dragon World? 

“As long as he doesn’t let them escape… They’ll become a source of power for Yamiegdo.”

Sophia didn’t bother to speak or even look at him, not a single awareness on her side.

“I Buddy call Black Dragon, Befriene to the right!” Magoroku brought his hand down onto his hips, as he still smiles with joy, “Any monster that Befriene attacks will always be destroyed!”

“That’s a pain.” Asmodai said.

“I know, yo!” The blonde winks, “Rucy!” The monster pointed at his Hundred Demons monster, “Rewind Time!”

“Huh?” Shido blinks confusingly, “Befriene is back in my held cards!” He flinches as he stares up once more, “Then I’ll use Bloody Moon to…”

“Once again, Rewind Time!”

And once again, his monster was brought back into his hand. Shido only panicked further, placing his hands on his head, “No fair!”

Things weren’t going his way.

“Use your powers to prevent their escape.”

“It’s better not to.” 

“Why?”

Sophia lowered her head to look at the floor, parting from the screen displaying in front of her, “If I use my power within Yamiedgo-sama… There’s no telling what might happen.” Sophia’s eyes shifted to meet the monster’s, her serious expression staring at him, “It will hinder your plan.”

Back on the field, Shido was confent once more, holding up a card, “I cast! Death Shield!” As his tan hair that was sticking out, casually wave in with the wind. Blocking the monster from attacking him.

“Gaap!”

Shido cupped his hand, “I’ll destroy all nuisances!” 

Shido gasps as he feels another attack.

“I’ve still got an attack, you know!” 

That idol monster…

But another monster came to attack him and Shido won’t allow that to happen!

“I cast! Black Dragon Shield will block that!”

A light purplish glow shined from the card’s effect.

The monster was displeased, “The Move End, huh?”

“Don’t underestimate Ges Shido!”

Back inside their lair, the girl had her glance on the monster, watching him from the corner of her eyes. She felt a rather strange aura around him, almost controlling.

“But if they manage to escape uninjury…” The monster spoke and she had her attention on him, “They may use the same method again.”

Sophia closed her eyes, “They were only able to come here because Asmodai’s missing half acted as a beacon.” She re-opened her eyes, finally staring back at the orb, “It will be impossible for them to return here without that gilding them.”

Back in the fighting stage. Tetsuya called fourth his Buddy monster as the monster shifted to acting like Paruko, explaining his card and introducing himself.

“50000 power?” Magoroku was shocked as his eyes were raised closely to his face, “I’ve never heard of such a thing!”

The monster ignored him and explained further before Shido felt his gut twisting as the monster attacked him. He brought his hands down after the attack was finished.

“D-Don’t think I didn’t notice!” Shido felt his ground, he was dense but booksmart after all, “Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai has a lifelink of 2!”

Shido mockingly raised one of his eyes, as he smirks, “Next turn, I’ll win!”

Back in the pillar and cotton lair Sophia kept her gaze at the fight at hand, watching it closely.

“I’ll leave the rest to you.” The monster turned, “You’re a cunning one.”

She turned her head as the cranking sound of his boots crank the floor. Her sky-blue eyes gilded to the monster. He was walking off and leaving her be. A devoid expression as she welcomed the thoughts she had. She was cunningly smart for her good, knowing what to do and how to do it. He was allowing her to call the shots here. 

“I call two Cold Blades, who have Spectral Strike!”

Shido's voice echoed in the area as he spoke as her thoughts traveled to the boy once more. It was hard not to constantly think of someone you were forced to work with. And in this case, Shido often plagued her mind as much as she didn’t like it.

She knew why he wasn’t allowing Shido to Buddyfight more, using Tiger instead. There was a reason why he doubted Shido, she was fully aware that Gratos didn’t trust him well enough, the reason why he wanted her to do something about it. 

“Do a link attack on Asmodai!” Shido called an attack, “Asmodai is destroyed, and you get 2 damage from Spectral Strike!” But he wasn’t done, “Furthermore! Thanks to Second Omni Demon Lord’s lifelink, you’ll have 0 life left!” Shido was certain he was going to win, “Winner, me!”

Things didn’t go as he planned it would and the blonde, discard two hands card and gauge. Shido became confused.

“What?” 

The monster came back for a counter attack.

Shido was annoyed, pointing his finger at them, “I still have Befriene!” Shido wasn’t having any of it, “Burn Asmodai to a crisp!”

Tetsuya paid the rest of his gauge, causing the male to panic.

“Don’t tell me…!”

The monster came back and Shido regained his composure. It was their turn, smiling, “Cold Blade is in my center!” Until those words suck into his mind. No, still. He placed his hands on the side of his hand as he panicked further, “But Asmodai has Penetrate!”

Features filled with panic as the monster went and attacked him, feeling the blow as the rest of his 3 left was dipped to 0. He lost the match.

Sophia had control from the outside, teleporting the boy to his bed. He wasn’t needed anymore and he should be resting in bed instead of going to their lair anyway.

He was dropped on his back, landing on something warm and soft. Relaxing for his back. As he disbands with Gallows, landing on his front. He sleepy picks himself off the bed and whimpers, confusingly. Hands between his legs. His eyes felt heavy as bags were underneath, his hand safely tucked underneath his hat, “I felt like I had a dream where I was Buddyfighting.”

Back on the pillar, she stared at her glowing card.

“Everything is going according to his wishes.”

…

The next day, he woke up, sleepy as he wasn’t so sure about his ‘dream’ last night. His body was still sore. But he got ready before he was teleported back to the lair.

“I have a plan!” Magoroku spoke to Sophia, brimming with pride, “I’m going to capture the Omni Lord in Cho-Hokada, again!” 

Sophia stared at him, “There’s another Omni Lord in Cho-Hokada that has already woken up.”

“I’m going to capture them both myself!” Shido once again calls for their master, “

He was well aware he was going to Cho-Hokada and that was a place he wanted to go in.

The hazy oranges mingled with a variety of shades. That covered the upper atmosphere in a deep orange blended with the gloomy clouds that hang above, compounding with eccentric tunes of the azure, dismal sky. As Magoroku walked throughout the city walls, being surrounded by people. He didn’t pay any mind too.

He had his phone up, with the teal covering, as his navy eyes were focused on his list. With his black wallet in his other hand.

“First, I need to buy toiletries, and a spare pair of underwear. And…”

_ “Why you…” _

_ “Please don’t!” _

His thoughts were battered as he heard voices that caught him off guard. He paused, feeling his body tensed. Eyes widened. That voice sounded… familiar. Almost as if he knew it. He was near an open alleyway. And he hid himself behind on the walls, peering into the open alleyway to see what was happening. He placed his hand on the wall. As his eyebrows knitted with uncertainty. A shadow cast beneath his eyes.

“What’s this?”

Gallows came out of his card also watching, floating right next to his Buddy.

“It’s a shakedown.”

Magoroku kept his eyes focused on what he was viewing.Something was so strange, he had a weird feeling in his chest. A guy with a mixture of brown and blonde hair, and had his grip on another guy with glasses. He wore a white tank top with black straps hanging low.

The tan-haired lowered his frame as his eyes were focusing more. As he coldly raised one of his brows. Almost as if he was far too focused.

“I feel like I’ve seen that silhouette somewhere before.”

The guy he was holding seemed to notice him standing in the corner, causing the guy to look confusingly.

“This isn’t a show!”

Magoroku flinched in shock at the sudden cold tone and his eyes widened, “Y-Y-Yamazaki Davide!”

The figure was unmasked to be Yamazaki Davide. Davide seemed delighted. Letting go of the guy he was holding as he ran off, “Hey, it’s Magoroku-chan!”

So he remembered him…

“Come here! Let’s talk!”

And with that much being said, Magoroku awkwardly made his way into the cold alleyway. And Davide made himself comfortable, sitting with his legs crossed and hands behind his head. While Magoroku stood a few feet from him with a serious devoid expression.

“What are you doing here?”

“Forget that.” He offers one of his hands, “Can you lend me some money?” 

Magoroku steps to the side, fumbling his arms with widened eyes while he is panicking, “Wh-What? I don’t have any money!” 

Davide laughs, pointing at the wallet he had, “You’ve got it right there.”

Magoroku pauses. Before he frowns, bringing his hands down to his chest as he lowers his frame. He couldn’t give him this money, even if he needed it. Magoroku seems sad, almost. “Th-This money is for supplies that I need to go to Cho-Hodaka.”

“Cho-Hodaka?” Davide repeats while his voice laced with interest. Magoroku could tell he wanted to know, “Why are you going there?”

He lifts himself and re-open his eyes to face the boy, “I’m going to look for an Omni Lord, of course.”

“Omni Lord? You mean, the Omni Lords that everyone’s talking about?”

Davide's lips curved to a smirk, placing a hand on his chin before getting up. From the back of his throat, magoroku lets out a small sound of confusion. 

“Well? Why do you need to find this Omni Lord?”

Magoroku steps back as Davide steps forward. Trying to get close, Magoroku began to feel uneasy by the boy’s sudden action. He steps back, closing his eyes tightly. trying not to trip before he winces as his back finally hits the wall. He couldn’t go anywhere and he had no other choice but to spill. Re-opening his eyes to finally face him.

“Well, to begin with, I’m trying to revive Yamiedgo-sama, and these Hundred Demons…”

Magoroku flinches and yelps at Davide smacks his hand near the side of him on the wall. Finally being trapped behind Davide and his kabe-don.

“Uh-Huh, what else?”

He couldn’t back down now. Magoroku eyes his eyes, refusing to look Davide dead in the eyes

“The Omni Lord are a nuisance for Yamiedgo-sama.” Magoroku boosts himself up a little, re-opening his eyes to look at the side and not at Davide, “So if I grab even one of them, my reputation and position will go soaring upwards!”

“I get it now.” Davide’s voice was low.

“Actually, there’s a second Omni Lord in Cho-Hodaka that’s already awakened.” Magoroku notes, recalling the name he was out in the thick forests he went with Sophia, “Kyoryu Kiri. He’s the Omni Lord of Dungeon World, Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea!”

“What? That loser Kiri?” Davide was shocked.

“Magoroku! You’re talking too much, geh!”

He covers his mouth with his wallet, “Oh no!” His eyes wandered to the side, slightly widened from his horror. What would Sophia think? She’ll be annoyed with telling. Gratos-sama would  **_not_ ** be pleased with this.

“A high-and-mighty Omni Lord who’s gonna save the world? That ticks me off.”

Magoroku could tell but didn’t speak up. As he lets going.

“Well, I’ll be going now.” Magoroku stammered as he awkwardly stumbled off.

However, Davide hastily follows him. After Magoroku bought everything he needed to go before heading off to the station.

“Hello. How can I help you?” 

Magoroku smiles politely as he brought out some of the yen for him, “Yes, hello. I would like two tickets for me, please!” 

The woman at the counter gave a simple nod in reply, “Of course. Two tickets it is.”

“Two tickets?” Davide raised a brow.

“Yes, I need two.” 

“Why?”

“Sophia is coming with me, too.” Magoroku noted, grabbing the two and placed them in his pocket, “I want to buy her one, just in case.”

“Sophia? You mean, Sophia Sakharov? What does she have to do with the Omni Lords?” Davide pauses, “Oh, wait. I got it, I saw that the Buddy Police wanted her. Do you still have ties to you?

“Y-Yes!” Magoroku laughs nervously, “She’s wanted by the Buddy Police, of course.” He notices the strange stare the woman was giving them behind the wall and he dismisses himself, “We… can’t talk about this here…”

“Sure… but um. I need a ticket, too. I don’t have any money.”

“Oh?” Magoroku blinks. “Of course.” He had enough for one. He brought out the extra yen he had and placed on the counter. “I would like another ticket please.”

The woman seemed annoyed but did what was asked of her. He took the ticket but Davide took it.

“Cool, thanks, Magoroku-chan.”

“No problem…”

And two sat next to one another on the train. Magoroku thought he was coming alone here, since Sophia couldn’t openly come with him and she probably didn’t want to come. Even if she wore a disguise. 

“I wonder how Sophia’s doing.”

“Hm. You can’t seem to stop talking about her, huh?” Davide noted, almost smiling.

“Oh… I mean… We work together and I’m with her half of the time. So she’s on my mind often.”

“Do you like her or something?”

Magoroku flinches. Awkwardly, his cheeks felt burning hot. He hasn't thought about that much, his mind is a mess with everything that has been going on.

“I guess I do like her but I’m not sure…” His shoulders dip from defeat as he fumbles.

“Sure about what?”

“My feelings for her…!” Magoroku raises himself up, staring pitifully in his eyes, “She’s so hard to read and despite all we’ve been through so far, 

“I’m sure you’ll be able to uncover that.” Davide smirks, “You should just confess to her.”

Magoroku glups, “I can’t do that! Right now is not a good time!”

“If you say so but your feelings need to come out sooner or later.”

“I guess you’re right…”

“The train is stopping, geh.”

Right, this was their stop. They walked out of the Cho-Hodaka train station.

“We’ve arrived, geh.”

“Hey! Davide!” Magoroku places his arms on his hips and turns his head towards the boy, “How long are you going to follow us around?” 

Davide didn’t respond to his question or rather wasn’t paying much attention to it in the first place, “Hide!” 

Before he knew it, Davide was grabbing his collar and dragging him away. His eyes instantly grew from shock and as he yelps. Davide stops and let’s go as they are behind the wall. Magoroku brought his back to his hips as he stared at a wary looking Davide clinging to the wall. What was this about?

“What’s wrong, geh?”

“Look over there.”

Magoroku follows his words. Turning his head from confusion. His navy eyes got a glimpse of what the boy was staring at. 

Gallows shifts closer towards his Buddy, “Why did Davide follow us here, geh?”

Magoroku turns his head. Raising an eye. Magoroku merely shrugs, “Who knows?” Magoroku whispers back.

It was almost nightfall and Davide made Magoroku sting around. Hanging near the woods. 

“I’m going to capture the Omni Lord for you, got it?”

Magoroku still wasn’t so sure but suited up as Ges Shido.

Davide came back with the boy in his hold before laying him on the grass before sitting up on a rock. The grass shuffles as Magoroku makes his way towards the boy laying down on the floor. He kneels in front of him, with a hand on his knee. Navy eyes carefully travel. Davide really did it.

“You captured this Omni Lord so easily. I’m surprised!” 

He hears Davide giggles, “That’s how I roll.”

“Ges Shido!”

Shido tense at the noise. 

“So you two were working together!”

Magoroku flinches up like a cat being frightened by something, “Uh, no!” Arms awkwardly open.

By this point, Kiri wakes by all of the yelling as he goes to him. All Shido did was watch, turning his head as tensing up. Almost annoyed. Fisting his hand tightly, he feels his fingers digging into his fabric.

“What are we going to do?”

“Nothing doing.” Davide jumps off the rock, “This monster pretended to be human and made fools of all us.” Everyone was staring at Davide now. “And now he’s a great Omni Lord, acting high and mighty. I don’t like it. I don’t like it one bit. And that’s why… I’m going to teach him his place.”

Kiri got up as Gao kept his grip on him, “Then you can do whatever you like. But first, you’re going to Buddyfight with me.”

“What?” Davide was giving them a rather cold glare of confusion.

Magoroku brought his hands down to his sides, simply staring with a devoid expression.

“Now, let’s begin the fight.”

“Don’t order me around!” Davide shouted back.

Magoroku brought his hands back up, staring at Davide. Before Kiri walks off to the side of their Buddies. Magoroku focused was brought back to the two. He couldn’t quite make out what Gao and Kiri were talking about. His lips parts. He was surprised with how things were going.

“I’ve changed my mind. Give me your deck.” Davide placed his hand on his shoulder.

Shido merely flinches from confusion, turning his head to meet his black eyes. “Huh?” Shido shut his mouth.

“I wanna use one of those Hundred Demons monsters.” He raises his hand, “You’ve got one in your deck, right?”

“But…”

Davide was eager. His eyes widened.

“Shut up and give it to me!”

Magoroku closes his eyes tightly and whimpers in fear. Shido felt so uneasy and uncomfortable. Magoroku awkwardly pulls his deck from his pockets, holding it out for Davide, “All right…”

Roughly, Davide stole the deck, placing the deck into his dark core case.

Shido grabs his dark core, tossing it high in the air, “Darkness Barrier, Activate!”

The darkness barrier was from. And Shido was in Davide’s Skull pit. He had his hands on the control panel as he could only stare in shock. His lips parted. His expression only grew with the alarm he was feeling.

“That was Davide’s goal all along!”

Back inside the fighting stage. Davide was taunting Kiri, taunting him about losing the people you care about. Kiri drops to his knees.

_ Laughter filled the area. As Kiri was fighting on a horse before being caught in a webbing of rope, pulling him down.  _

_ “Prepare to meet your maker.” _

_ His eyes met with two familiar people, one that had long tan hair that was held up by a pony tail. He looks like Shido Magorku. Another one with brown and blonde hair, almost like Davide. _

_ “I’ll finish him in one shot.” _

_ Shido covered his ears with his hands as Davide shot. _

_ However, Kiri wasn’t the one who was shot.  _

_ “Leave this place if you value your lives!” _

_ Lord Mikado…. _

_ “Or else.” _

_ No no no no! _

_ Kiri panicked. Lord Mikado is lover, his beloved. His everything. _

_ Bleeding out. Saving him. _

_ “What’s with this guy?” _

_ Shido panicked, “We’d better retreat!” He ran the other way, not wanting to stay. Going home to his beloved Sofia would be better than staying.  _

Kiri got back on his feet once again, determined to protect the one he cares about. Mikado, once again, he was fighting back and Shido watches.

“Finally, the Omni Lord has made his appearance!” Shido steps back in shock.

“This is no good!”

Shido upper face stain with purple, sickly purple. Placing his hands on his head.

“His mission card is going to activate!”

Kiri played his impact card and Davide mocked it, “I thought it was going to be an epic impact, But all it did was destroy all of the cards on my field.”

Davide was wrong. He created an orb, “Look at your life points!” Finally talking to the fighter.

Davide did as he was told by Magoroku but angrily stared, yelling but there wasn’t much to do. He couldn’t do anything else. And

“Dang it!” 

Shido watched nervously as Davide with his back turned to him. His eyes close to his chest, cupping them and his frame awkwardly hunching. With no one else around.

“Please give me back my deck!”

“Shut up!” 

Shido panic and yelps, covering his eyes as his heart was racing faster than before. Hauling a foot up to protect himself. Davide made Shido nervous and frightened with his harsh tone and angered shouting. Shido couldn’t stand it.

“I’m not going to let Kiri get away with beating me.”

Magoroku shifted his fingers to the side and peaked his eyes from underneath his mask, eyeing the boy closely…

…

The next morning he was once again teleporting.

“You didn’t win the Omni Lord?” Sophia asked.

Magoroku only sighs, “It wasn't my fault! A certain someone got involved and ruined my plan!”

But they mostly stood around for that day, inside of the secret base they were in.

Sophia created an orb, in front of her, allowing for the other two to look at it. The trio almost formed a triangle around one another as she kept her orb high in the air. Magoroku lowered his frame to get a better view of what was on the inside of it, placing his hands on his knees. 

“This guy facing off against Mikado Gao is that Hero World User that’s been sniffing around after those Omni Lords, geh.”

“Leave him be.” 

The three turn their gazes to meet their master as he spoke those three words. Magoroku straightened himself up, removing his hands from off of his knees.

Sophia removed her eyes from Gratos. Sky-blue eyes rested on her orb, “If he’s an obstacle, we could eliminate him, or make a pawn like Kodo Noboru.”

“No need. We have no need of Here World users.”

…

The sky was dark blue and Aibo fell silent. Sophia didn’t plan on sleeping again. And she needed more answers, luckily Kyoya-sama informed her of their future plans. She pulled out her phone, texting as an unknown source, and managed to get Tasuku’s number.

_ “I will solve your problem. Come along to the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage immediately.” _

And she hits send.

She teleported her way into the Aibo’s fighting stage. She heard him shouting in the room. As she hid closely. He was in the center of the stage, looking around warily.

“Ryuenji Tasuku.”

Her eyes clicked the floor below her path as she stoically made her way past as her sky-blue icy eyes locked with his blood-red ones.

“Just as I thought.” Tasuku frowns, “Sophia Sakharov.”

Her expression was impassive as always, “You want to see Jack in the distant future, do you not?” She knew well from before that he didn’t want to see his Buddy leave him, crying.

“How do you know that?” He frowns as his tone lowers, “As we suspected, you know all about what we’re doing.” Tasuku had that deep feeling inside of his chest, “I can’t imagine you have the power to send me to the future.”

“If that person lends us his power, it’s possible.”

“You mean Gaen Kyoya.”

She was keeping it vague but it was clear who she was referring too. She knew all that well, keeping secrets from her was merely impossible. She was far too cunning for her own well being that is.

“How would sending me to the future benefit him?” Tasuku closed his eyes, “Why am I asking? Star Dragon World doesn’t exist yet, so I’m sure Gaen Kyoya isn’t the only one who wants information on it.”

Sophia didn’t respond, only staring stoically. Simply allowing the boy to talk.

“So you’re saying that you have some way of sending Takosuke’s mothership to the future.”

She silently nodded to that claim before parting her lips, “You remember the particle accelerator at Fuji.”

Tasuku was surprised, “That thing you use to open the gate to Darkness Dragon World?”

She remembers that day as clear as day. Kyoya-sama was facing Gao in a Buddyfight, the final boss as she lost the cup. Her team was in second place during the Gaen Cup. With Dark Dominators coming in third place. Kyoya had ordered them to stay by the hideout and do what was important for their goal. Leaving her alone with Shido and Davide to create a simple plan. 

She only had those two left there to be with. She had no idea where Gremlin had gone off to, or better known as Retsu. She informed Kyoya-sama of that notion but he reassured her that he wasn’t needed for their plans anymore. His part was done for. She whipped Terumi’s memories in order to keep their secrets from Disaster. Since she knew too much and Kyoya believed she wasn’t suitable for the Dark Core. So she wasn’t an option. Tasuku and Kiri weren’t on the team anymore.

She was trying to stop Tasuku, Rouga, and Kiri from destroying their plans. Shido and Davide fail to keep them out so Sophia went in and attacked them. She teleported instead only to crush the glass to the button harshly with her hand, breaking the glass and pressing the button to the other world. And teleported out of there. 

Her duty from the stars to destroy. The child has chosen to destroy the world.

“But right now, it should be under strict management by the Buddy Police.” The boy noted, “More importantly, I used the Future Force to directly destroy its source of power.”

“You only destroyed one of the generators.” She noted in her emotionless feature, “There are many ways for us to activate it.”

The room fell silent for a while. As she kept her gaze on the teen in front of her. Almost as if he was confused about something.

“What’s wrong?”

Sophia's voice didn’t wave with concern, nor did her features either. It was so stern. But the boy wonder didn’t care.

“Even if we were to use the particle accelerator, how would we get Takosuke and Paruko-san to assist us?”

Sophia's features shifted, smiling contentedly at the plan she had, “There’s no problem there.” She was smiling because she knew what was about to come. She hated smiling, always being sore but she felt like doing so. She shifted to the side with a devoid expression. Her features dipping back to being stoic as she was looking off to the side, at the blue-haired.

As Tasuku turned by the sudden voice of the pink-haired, “Why is she here?”

“She says she’s happy to help you.”

“I can’t believe you’re involving civilians.”

Sophia didn’t respond but she closed her eyes. But she heard his footsteps, filling her ears. He went to talk to Paruko.

“How could I, a member of the Aibo Academy Elementary Division, Sixth Grade, Broadcasting club pass up this dynamite opportunity!”

Staring at Tasuku. Sophia smiles once again, “So it’s decided.” 

Tasuku couldn’t help but groan. But he couldn’t decide now. She was controlling the outcome and he had to follow, even if he wasn’t so fond of doing so.

…

The night was dark, the breeze was cold and whistling with bitterness. They were standing on a rock, near the old mountain. She hasn't been to their old lair for quite a while. Sophia was standing straight with a devoid expression hearing Paruko speak up. Tasuku stood near her.

“You’re taking advantage of her insatiable curiosity.”

“You’re trying to benefit from her generosity. I don’t think you have any right to criticize me.” 

Sophia counter, her words made him cringed and silent. She knew exactly what to say to control them without them knowing it. And shortly after, a large sky-craft came from the sky and the three humans along the Buddy entered the building. The inside was so big. Large control panels. Screens from the cameras hanging out.

“Please, go ahead.” Paruko was standing in front of the girl and boy, “Don’t be shy! Just make yourself at home, says Takosuke!”

Sophia stood with high shoulders, near Tasuku. “Let’s begin.”

“Vice-President Sophia? Takosuke is asking how you’ll make up for the energy that we still need?”

Sophia grabbed her phone from her pocket, unlocking the screen before pressing a few buttons. Her cover was a very light green color. Going into her contacts as the clicks came up into the sky. She brought the phone to her ear.

_ “Hello?”  _ The voice from the other line was that of Kabala Elf.

“Are your preparations complete?”

_ “Oh, that? I finished ages ago.”  _ She could hear some sort of pad rubbing his skin.  _ “You know, staying up late is really bad for the skin.” _

“Da.” That was all she concluded as she finally brought the phone down. Bringing her stoic expression to the two and nodded silently. “Energy will be sent to this mothership in a moment.”

And they all sat, Sophia and Tasuku were sitting in the upper chairs at the top while Paruko sat in front of the control panels.

“I never thought you’d be accompanying us.” Tasuku started, “Is this another of Gaen Kyoya’s orders?” She didn’t respond to him but kept staring. “Why are you so loyal to him? It puzzles me.”

“I will live my life according to that person’s wishes.” She wasn’t going to allow him to know her true reasonings, a simple reply. There was a much deeper, personal reason why he was working alongside her. She pauses. “That is all.”

She seemingly stared at the place she was in. Standing straight and looking at the mess that was the future. It was a devoid, lifeless city. 

Buildings are broken and crumbles of lost debris everywhere. A ghost town. Rust and dusk filled the corners. Sophia studies him. Studying to the boy as he sounded pained and hurt.

_ ‘Ryuenji Tasuku is a survivor of that terrible disaster from 4 years ago. This sight must be reminding him of his painful memories.’ _

A loud crash filled her mind, destroying her thoughts. She was surprised.

“Something’s coming.”

She made a confused noise, her expression opened up with surprise. She turns her head, “Something’s coming from over there, too.” She stood back and stared.

“So that’s how it is.”

_ A sudden flashback came into her mind. Shido. That day when they first got into the lair and watched Kodo Noboru fight.  _

_ “Huh? What does this mean?” Shido disputed. Before turning his body to face the two with a glance of curiosity in his eyes underneath his mask, “Kodo Noboru was a Dragon World user, wasn’t he?” _

_ Sophia was paying attention to the front of her all while she overheard their little chat, keeping in those words. But that also piqued her curiosity as well. _

_ “It’s a trifling matter. When Yamigedo-sama fully revives such concerns will become meaningless. Petty things like that.” He went on to explain. _

Sophia lowered her head,  _ ‘A world that has lost the boundaries between the parallel worlds, thanks to Yamiedgo…’ _

Sophia brought her gaze up as one of the Hundred Demons came. As it was flying towards them, Tasuku kicked the monster and attacked before he was finally knocked on the ledge, falling off to the side. Leaving Paruko and Sophia.

The monster was slowly flying towards her. As she slowly steps back, glaring warily at the Hundred Demons monster. 

“Don’t come any closer!” Sophia raised her voice, hoping that the monster would listen to her.

“Gree… I’m hungry!” 

Sophia’s dark core activates her Dark Core. As her Disaster Force deactivated, her hair transformed to its original state, falling back into place as she stared with arched eyebrows and a frown plastered on her features. Not long, she turned back around. And finally made it back to their secret lair. Annoyance filled her core, feeding her emotions. That was masked by a bitter scowl. She kept her clutch tightly in her hold. As she held out a card from her hand.

“I cast! Brethren Gard!” 

A thick purple hand grabs the monster, holding it in place. 

The woof monster was also near, watching the display.

“That girl has a weird power, woof!”

“If we take her to Boss Gratos, we might get a reward, bow wow.”

Wait, did they say ‘Gratos’?

“Did you say Gratos?” Sophia was stunned and shocked, her voice wavering with the shock she felt, “Is he here?”

Sophia held her deck up, cringing as she saw the monster come towards her. She held her dark core up. She wanted to see if Gratos was really here. She gasped as she felt sharp teeth grab hold of her leg and arm, causing her to let go of her deck as it fell to the floor. And the next thing she knew was she was dragged into an orb, being trapped inside. A Bright yellow orb was hanging high in the air just below the monsters.

“Gratos! Do you really not remember me?”

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” He slams his cup of wine on the bars, “Call me Gratos-sama! Sama!”

_ “I had no idea you had such a lovely acquaintance.” _

_ “You’re one smooth operator.” _

_ “Even though you have a face like a skull.” _

“You’re the one to talk,” Gratos tosses the glass to the monster who spoke.

“Is this really the same, Gratos?”

She couldn’t believe it. Maybe the future was vastly different. But what happened to Sophia and Shido? Where was her future self? Was she no longer around here? Shido. Where was he in this world? Either he was very old or already dead. She had no idea, by this point, she was certain Gratos must’ve killed him or one of the Hundred Demons.

**_DING._ **

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. From the elevator. Drawing everyone’s attention towards the source. Sophia’s lips part and she couldn’t but gaze shockingly at the source. There was a monster, simply standing there but she felt nothing of it.

“Ryuenji Tasuku.”

He was using her Gem. The dark core she had but Gratos shot an arrow. Causing the gem to break in half. Her lips still parted from her. Her thoughts racing with ideas. But Tasuku and Gratos were going to have a Buddyfight. As Sophia was finally let out of the portal, she was finally allowed to be free. She was below on one of the roofs, standing still and stoically staring out in the open. It wasn’t like she needed to save him, she didn’t oblige him to save her at all. She was fully capable of saving herself.

Shortly, Tasuku defeated and they all went back to the secret home, partly broken but it was safe enough to live in.

“So, we should plan on getting back to our timeline.” 

“We might not be able to get back so soon…” Jack noted, “It’ll take me years to regain all of the energy back.”

“It’s going to take nearly ten thousand years?”

“In order to travel this far through time, I need to store that much energy.”

Sophia hears the fan flicker behind her, causing her to turn her eyes to face the male behind her. Whose pointing at the dragon across the room. 

“I used up all of my energy to come here.” But was pointing at the girl, “Do something with that Disaster Force of yours.”

Sophia went to her jacket and pulled out her gem, closing her eyes, “It’s impossible.” Everyone in the room saw her gem that was resting in her hands. “It was destroyed by Gratos.”

“If only we had a Dark Core, we could solve our problems with the Disaster Force.”

“We have one.”

Sophia opens her eyes to that new voice and everyone turned. Sophia watched. As the two kids glance at one another and nodded before the boy pulled. Sophia was stunned, stepping up to get a closer look at the item in their hands, “There’s no mistaking it. It’s a Dark Core!”

“Why do have one of those?”

A good question…

The girl smiled, “It’s something passed down from our great ancestors in the 21st century.”

“From the 21st century?” Sophia was shocked, her features widened. 

“Your ancestors?” Tasuku added.

“Now that I look at them more closely, these two look just like Tasuku-sama and the former Vice-President!”

Sophia and Tasuku turned to look at one another as Paruko kept speaking. Locking their different colors eyes. Them getting together? Nonsense. She didn’t like him nor did he like her. Their relationship was just enemies, that is all. Their shoulder loosens before turning back to the kids near the wall. With that dark core, they managed to come back, leaving enough time that it was the morning.

And she was back at the lair, staring at the large purple cotton in fornt of her. Almost grading the monster swelling inside of it. Shido still had no idea where she was and she wasn’t planning on telling him that.

“So you’ve returned.” Gratos was walking towards her, “It seems that you spend far too much time acting on your own.”

“The Buddy Police’s security gotten tighter.” She explained, “It’s taking me longer to gather information, that’s all.”

“Is that really all that’s going on?”

She was offended, coldly glaring at him from the side in annoyance, “I am a faithful follower of Yamiegdo-sama.” She claims, she wasn’t unfaithful. Never. “This is all that I am.”

The monster grabbed her clothes, shoving her into the nearby wall. She inevitably gasps for air as she felt the wind being knocked from her. Her back harshly against the wall. Her body was uncomfortable and she couldn’t do much. Bringing her hands to his, holding his, hoping he’ll let go of her. She coldly glares at him as she bites her lips.

“Is that’s true, show me proof.”

“Proof, you say?” She gasps out.

“I mean Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grandadze.”

Her features raised, “B-But…” By her looks, one could tell she was shocked, “Eighth Omni Deity Lord…”

“He’s sleeping deep under Cho-Hodaka and can’t be reached, you told me.” He wouldn’t let her go, “But I don’t yet know your true capabilities.” He laughs, almost amusingly, “If he devours the Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Yamiedgo-sama will gain great power. But if you should lose your life in the process…”

She felt his grip loosens, causing her to slump on the floor, closing her eyes on impact.

“It should be an honor, correct? Since you are a faithful follower?”

She bites her lips once more, finally looking to meet his eyes but says nothing in reply.

“Call Shido.”

She did as she was told, teleporting him. He blinks, as he was in the middle of dressing, putting his pants up. His eyes shifted until he met her gaze. He instantly felt embarrassed, until he saw their master. He hastily shoved his pants up, holding it tightly. Flashing a large toothy smile in reply.

“Gratos-sama!”

“Head to Cho-Hodaka with Sophia.”

He slightly lends, “All right…” 

He wasn’t so sure. That last time he went was when Davide tagged along with him and recalled on the train, he talked about the girl. But still, he didn't hang out with Sophia as much as they did before Gratos came. He took note of the girl, who was sitting on the floor, stoically staring at him. Why was she on the floor? Did something happen? She was staring at him. Strangely. Was she hurt? Why did it bother him so much? He parted his lips, almost puzzled with a single brow raised. 

The monster bones crankled as he raised the card in his hand, “Take this Hundred demon with you. Awaken!”

His attention shifted back to the winds as a monster came from it. He cringes and jerks back.

“I'm One-Eyed Ninja, Reju!” This monster was… unique. A slim long human body, wearing a black suit and tie, having golden trimming along his ruffles. A face that was a large camera as he was dancing along the room. 

Gratos turned to face Sophia, “I look forward to your success, Sophia Sakharov.”

Sophia didn’t respond but her glance was back at him. She sat there for a few seconds. She pushed herself from the floor as her heels. Making her way towards the male. Shido flinched when he saw her, his navy eyes meeting. 

“Oh, Sophia!”

From the corner eyes she could tell he was stammering and confused.

“Get ready right away.” She ordered, “We’re going.”

“All right… just um, hold on…” He fumbled with his bet and buttons. 

And she turned to him, stoically staring as he played around with his pants. He seemed to notice as her cheeks grew in color but didn’t look up to face her again. He finally buckled the last button and let out a breath he was unknowingly sucking in.

“There!” 

He took his hands off his pants and turned to his Buddy determinedly, “Gallows!” 

“Gesha!”

And they both transformed and Sophia teleported them near a set of rocks. The area was covered by woods.

“So, what now?”

“Stay here with the Hundred Demons.”

He nodded but was unsure. As she got on the rock. Activating her dark core. She stood on the highest rock as he was hiding near her back. Staying close to her. His eyes watched as he saw the dark aura surrounding her. His lips parted. Eyes widened underneath his mask. Her long white snow-like hair waving, her jacket and dress doing much of the same thing. A deep feeling his gut grew as he witnessed her screaming, filling the dark air. It felt as if she was in pain by her screaming. Was she in pain? Why was she hurting herself like this?

“A-Are you okay, Sophia?”

“Don’t talk to me!”

She shot back, her tone bitter and stern. Cold as thick ice. He flinches and panics, lowering his body and hiding behind the small rock. He did it on instinct. Shouting at him in her annoyance probably wasn’t a good idea as he nervously shifted backward, a little scared at her tone but he wasn’t afraid of her but rather the large and stern tone she was using. And shortly, he noticed something from the sky. Gazing up, “Something’s teleporting here.”

Sophia felt her power draining from her. The life she had, everything being whittled away from her. Mind racing, heart pounding. Her body is aching. Her powers stopped as the aura left and waving came to a halt. Her vision blurred, her legs unable to carry the weight of her body. Slowly, her eyes began to close. Seeing nothing but black on the other end.

Shido eyes widened, as he jumped on the rock, reaching for her, only to miss. “S-Sophia!” All he could do was scream her name and watch in dread as she plummets with a harsh thud. He saw her body, laying perfectly lifeless on the rock, her face facing his way, “She’s stopped moving!”

He wasn’t sure what to do. What could he do in the first place? Everything felt like a crushing weight against him. He was worried. He cares about her. He needed her. Sophia! 

Shido's head turned to face the large monster and he shouted, loudly. His body was frozen, mind racing. As the monster was awoken thanks to the russian girl. Shido drops to the floor as he whimpers. With one of his hands on the floor while the other he held up.

Her eyes slowly opened to all of the noise. Her hair drifting off to the side, waving casually. Only for her eyes to meet the boy’s horror. He was close to her, sitting down with her hand roughly near her body. She lifted her card from underneath her body, using the rest of her strength to drag them out this mess. His eyes didn’t notice her movements, instead they were kept in horror as he saw the fire being pushed towards them. Sophia teleported them both out of there before it got any worse.

The time they teleported, his screams filled the area. Covering the side of his head, “We’re done for!” Closing his eyes tightly, taking in the area that they were going to get burnt alive and die together.

Her eyes opened, turning to meet the boy who had his back face. With his hands on his helmet, “Shut up!” Her screams filled the area, so loud and commanding. That filled with annoyance. Her loud shout merely supplied the room as his frame flickers with surprise, slightly hunching back being taken off guard. She didn’t want to answer questions and she shouldn’t either. Her head was throbbing and body aching. 

Shido body’s lifted up by her loud voice. He was shocked. Confused. Mingled with countless areas, removing his head from his hands. He re-opened his eyes. 

“I’m going to rest a little.”

Deary admits to him before she passes out on their large azure couch set in the familiar office. Her body hits the soft fabric of the room as she closes her eyes. The only time she got to rest fully was when she was doing far too much her body and mind couldn’t handle, accomplishing until she teleported to their office. Deary eyes having enough power to do such that, she couldn’t go back knowing how she failed but she let her mind be washed and drained of those worries, just to rest for a few hours. That’s all she needed to restore her energy. She was beyond exhausted at this point and just wanted rest. She used the rest of her powers just to save him in the trouble, exhaustion overtook her finally.

Shido turned his head to the side, “Th-This is…” His head shifts around the room, the room is dark with the lights off, “Aibo Academy?” He shouted loudly.

Sophia's body shifted at the noise, grumbling. He flinches as he awkwardly turns to her. His navy eyes shifted to her frame, “Oh, right…! I should let her rest…” He wasn’t so sure on what he could possibly do, what else to do. 

Was she cold, her body did look uncomfortable… He lits up with an idea. 

He went straight to his room and pulled out some spare blankets and pillows from his small clothes drawers. Before making his way back up into the room. He carefully placed the blanket on her frame and lifted her head, slipping a pillow. Much better. She’ll thank him later.

He watches her as his gut grows. Fumbling nervously, hoping everything will be okay. She looks so peaceful and relaxed. Her features loosen, she didn’t seem so tensed. Did this how she normally sleep? She clearly trusted him well enough to do so.

Slumber rarely came to her, instead, her thought would always be centered on her daily missions. Focused on the pathway in front of her and serious in their missions. Always taking her duty as seriously as one cares. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake. She served an important role, in being his partner in crime and serving Kyoya-sama. Often being the smart one since most of the time, if not, all of the time, she saw right past his flaws and plans. He watches as her body grows more comfortable. He hopes she’s okay.

Slowly she groans, feeling the weight of something warm. A few hours later would arise from her forgotten dreams with a soft warmth hanging on her frame and a soft item placed behind her head. A pillow and blanket. The coffee table in front of her view, she notices red fabric. She was slightly surprised to feel the soft fabric touching her exposed skin. 

_ “Shido…” _

He blinks shockingly, “Sophia! You’re finally awake!” 

She pushed herself from the bed, allowing the blanket to slump from her fabric. Annoyingly bringing her fingertips to her head, rubbing her head. He pushed himself off the chair and went to her, holding out his arms just in case. Vividly smiles at her when her bright sky-blue eyes trailed to meet his navy blue.

She got the rest she needed but frowns, almost saddened. 

“Wh-What’s wrong?” 

“We need to get back to Gratos and report.” She sternly said.

“Huh? You don’t sound like you really want to do that…” Shido countered, frowning back. Despite the sternness in her tone, he felt the weight of emotion being pulled. 

He understood why. He didn’t want to do that either. He nearly died, no they both nearly died. He watched her fall from abusing her Dark Core, and he couldn’t help her or do much. He was supposed to be here to help but he couldn’t do that… Their minds were racing, hearts beating. Everything felt like the world was crushing them. 

“He’s expecting us. We have no other choice.” 

“Huh?”

She teleported them back to their lair but far from Gratos. As they were walking as their heels cranked on the floor. Shido follows her closely from behind, allowing her to lead once again. She was going to be reporting her lack of success with agony. Shido still was frowning, his body slumped, his eyes laced with the sorrow he felt.

She bowed. Hanging in defeat, “I’m terribly sorry.” Her voice laced with emotion, sorrow, regret, failure, “I was unable to retrieve Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez.” But her voice was loud with streness, “I was not powerful enough.”

Shido loudy glups, “I’m sorry too.”

He was to blame too, he thought he only should apologize alongside her but also vaguely to her as well. He was just as broken as she was about this mess.

His eyes would view as she would bow features filled with some sort of regret and remorse. Bowing down to high her regret. Almost hurt, something he rarely, no. It was a Sophia he never saw before. She was always so stern, stoic, malicious, cold, ruthless, and annoyed… but she seemed hurt. But he couldn’t help but feel the same way she has.

The monster snicker, “So you survived and returned. I assumed that you’d been burnt to death by him.”

He really thought they were both dead. They didn’t speak but felt the weight of those words crushing them both. She opened her eyes to reveal her sadden expression. One filled with sorrow and guilt. Truly looking hurt, feeling weak. Shamed. Burrowed. Weak. She wasn’t good enough. None of that was even good enough.

“Well, it doesn’t matter.” 

Sophia took that time to recompose her stoic expression. Sophia would raise her head, icy sky eyes meeting the frame of the demon. Shifting back to her normal stoic self. Heeding to his words. Her icy eyes converged on his frame.

“This has allowed us to confirm all of the Omni Lords have their powers.” The extensive hundred demons lectured in a deep-toned voice that would make anyone shiver but not them, “All that’s left… is to make victory and conquest ours.”

The monster laughed loudly and the two still didn’t bother to speak anything at all.

…

The next day they were brought inside of the lair once more, he was still suited up as he stood right next to Gratos, Sophia also stood close to him but didn’t want to be near Gratos today. Noboru, or better known as Tiger, as he prefers to call himself, was on Gratos’ other side.

Shido was shocked, “I-Ikazuchi-sama!” As he was standing straight, “He’s still alive?” Shido brought his hands up, “This is no good! If he finds out that we’ve switched over to Gratos-sama, he’s not going to let us off easy!” He shut his eyes and lifted his head, placing his hands on the back of his head, “What should we do?”

“Your screaming is getting annoying,” Tiger countered. “Shall I go take care of him?”

“There should be no need for that,” Gratos said, “We have no use for Ikazuchi now.”

Shido turns at the new voice suddenly in the room. Walking towards them.

“I don’t know if you say that.”

Shido leads forward, pulling his hands down as he gazes, “D-Davide! Why are you here?”

“No need for you to know that.”

“What do you mean?” Gratos asks for his words.

“He could still be useful. For example, he could be used for that.” Davide pointed.

“That? You can’t mean…” Shido was shocked as Sophia also turned to face Davide, “Are you planning on feeding Ikazuchi-sama to Yamiedgo-sama?”

Gratos hummed, “That’s an interesting idea.” Gratos ordered Tiger to bring Ikazuchi to their secret lair.

They waited a few moments until they saw the darkness barrier.

“That idiot. What is he doing?” Davide was first to speak in the room. Shido started with parted lips. “All he needs to do is bring Ikazuchi here. Why is he having so much trouble?”

“It’s fine.”

“Huh?” Shido looks up at their master from this.

“If we gain the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord through this fight, it will add to Yamiedgo-sama’s strength. Like killing two birds with one stone.”

Sophia turned her head to her master, “That said, this might be a little too difficult for Tiger on his own.”

…

Ever since that day, it made him ponder more and more. About the past, about everything. About the girl haunting his nightmares, dreams, and feelings. 

Nothing was left untouched by his mind and if it did it would come up later. It always did but as of now, all he could think of was her.

_ It was a morning day and he had called the boy into the room. _

_ “You’re plotting something again, aren’t you?” All he heard was his voice as Magoroku rubbed his gloved hands, almost nervous. That voice belonged to Todoroki Genma. “Shido Magoroku!” _

_ “It seems like I’ve got a terrible reputation…” _

_ He played it off, almost saddened but kept his nervous smile. A large noise on the desk causes him to remove his hands and flinch, whimpering in slight dread. Sweat dropping as he was forced to look up at the source of it all. As Genma was threatening him.  _

_ “We have received a report of suspected fraudulent activity.” _

_ “Explain Yourself,” Genma removed his hands from the desk. _

_ He lets out a relaxing breath as her effort of drawing his attention from him. _

_ “The deck you will be using in the ABC Cup has been passed down throughout the Seifukai.” _

_ “It has been tration for Seifukai.” _

_ Shido brought his hands out, “We want you to let us give it a little cheek.” _

_ “And why’s that?” _

_ Shido waved his hands dismissively but as a way to relaxed the boy, “They’re old cards, so it’s possible that the wear and tear have identifiable marks.” _

_ “It’s for the sake of no fool play that could dishonor our middle school’s name.” _

_ Genma finally broke, handing over the deck, and turned. _

_ His nervous glint shifted to a cold, malicious glare, “Sophia.” _

_ “Da.” _

They had shockingly ‘good’ teamwork, despite tearing one another down. They played off one another so well. They didn’t think much of those words. He constantly chases her despite wanting to be independent. He grits his teeth in retort. If only he could bite his thumb, his nails out of dread and nervousness. But his gloves provided that for him, one of the reasons the gloves were useful besties looking nice with his outfit. Instead, he went through his blinders of cards. He got plenty of rare cards, collecting so many in the past. 

He shoves his hands in his face, groaning, “Stop thinking about her!”

And the sick part is, he misses her. He wanted her near him. But no, he couldn’t. He felt his chest being weighted by… something. When all he could think about was her. Sophia… why was his heart beating for her? Why does it hurt when he couldn’t do anything for her but watch her fall? Why? 

“Gesha-Gesha!” His Buddy came out of his card, “I think you finally realized it, Magoroku, geh.”

“Realized what?” Magoroku snapped back, not realizing how cold his tone was.

“Your feelings, geh.”

Magoroku felt his cheeks burned by this. That new relation makes him feel sick, agitated and so unreliable of himself. “What are you saying? What feelings?”

“For Big Sis Sophia.” Gallows was acting as if he doesn’t know this, “Remembered? The train station you were telling that Davide guy about it, geh.”

Magoroku huffed, “I do remember.”

“You should just fell her, Magoroku,” the monster says, “Don’t worry, she’ll reject someone like you. It would only sting for a little.” Gallows laughs.

“It’s not that easy! You try telling someone you like them!” He frowns, looking away in frustration, “I don’t know how she feels about me… Does someone like her even have feelings?”

A tugged at his chest. She was so mysterious he had no idea what to do. Sophia wasn’t the greatest person in the world, she was ruthless and cunning. Efficacious and brisk, responsible, and dutiful. Heck, she was stronger than the whole Buddy Police combine! She was dangerous and could kill him like she almost did. But why did she save him from nearly dying before? She could kill him willingly with no remorse, why does he even like her? 

“Why are you just discovering that now, geh? Then again, It might be a little late to ask her, geh.” His Buddy was mocking him, “Why do you like her, geh?”

Magoroku frowns, being sure as the lack of laugher made him sniffled. The silence stretched the room, leaving a blank Magoroku swelling inside. It wasn’t that easy, none of this was! This was the first time he felt anything for anyone else! He did some emotions about the girl, some hidden feelings and his moments from waking up the Omni Lord only demonstrated he cares for her more than he should. Someone as egotistical as he was actually felt something for the worst possible person to have feelings for! I guess there were  _ some _ good traits about her. 

“Magoroku! You’re so slow, geh.” 

Without another word, the monster went back into the card, Magoroku was going to shout at him to back into his card when their little chat was far from being over; this wasn’t over. The card landed in his hands. Did Gallows know something he didn’t about all of this? 

Horror dawns on him.

...

Today, he discovered he had a new impact card in his hands.  **Hell Gate Walter.** The name reminded him that he was a worrier from hell, Ges Shido. An Impact card for his fresh deck. The intention amidst Impact cards was that they were special for the given users of certain decks, every single known Buddyfighter had at least one of them dwelling in their stacks of cards. And they were on one of the cards, displaying that the impact belongs to certain people. The mere magic of the cards.

He smirks. 

Shido Magoroku was no different, his frame pridefully designated on the card along with his little buddy floating willingly beside him. His phrase stamped on the card was simple enough, “My turn has not ended yet!” He liked that phrase. A powerful card that he easily used to open the gates in hell for his monsters. And he was their  _ Walter _ , a king, the greatest. He regarded himself as such. He relished his Impact as much as he adores Buddyfighting. The card only encouraged his self-esteem attitude. 

His Death Symphony of pure rage. His card. His wand, a simple item that allows him to control the field,  _ “Now sing for me, and amuse me!”  _ He was in control and he prefers to be in control.

It was his death sympathy of rage.

But today, he wasn’t thinking about this as his thoughts shortly dwelled on countless ideas. Distasteful ones at that. Nothing but death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just weak pawns. The chest pieces to his twisted entertainment, squeamish satisfaction.

Hell wasn’t exactly… a good place to crave to be in and he understood that all too well but he’d grow up here. He was a dreaded worthy director of his world, by his many matches. Though he was alone here, feeling devoid of anyone else besties his monsters and a few underlings humans, they were petty but they didn’t seem to care much.

The environment was much like the underground that Magoroku was commonly used to. Opening the gates below with a simple impact, engaging the bones of the undead. Of course, he has yet to fully fight with his own “Strong Death” deck from the events of Hundred Demons, he didn’t use his normal decks in such a long time for that matter. He knew what the dark place appeared to be 

The world around them both felt sharp, resentful, and completely obscure. They sustained through hell and back, for the most part, Magoroku being more so. Such thick air that you could easily cut the air with a knife. Despite clinging to her countless times out of fear, hoping that she would save him but knowing her, she wouldn’t do that. 

Fuel by his constant fear, his pride repeatedly being broken to mere pieces, unless bites that met nothing to everyone else. He saw himself as the world’s greatest Buddyfighter in history and nothing else, nothing more. Considering the start of this all, he was more than just plainly assured to win from his prospects. 

Zapping was evidently painful to endure, the scars made him nauseous yet he still kept proceeding. He began to grieve his failure, even more so than before... His heart racing, navy eyes dilated with pure fear, body notable quivering. He was going to have a panic attack soon, he could feel it rising up as he was hearing the soft roars of the rain. He also desired nothing more than Sophia to also suffer the same fate for her missteps. He had to suffer from  _ her  _ loss, finding it simply inequitable. Not for his own morbid diversion but for fairness. He didn’t want to perceive her submit for the crimes in a spiteful maturation, more like his justice. He doesn’t care about how many times he’d deserted, only that he’s able to see the pettiness he was feeling.

He felt confined, everything made him feel trapped inside. A never-ending circle, arranging everything in his capability to let his spirit stay at ease, consuming meals and buddyfighting for no purpose just to get away from this all. Acting as if he was the best, displaying how truly great he is from the front. Emotions were flowing but he always loved Buddyfighting, he just hates failing.

Coming back for more… as if it were glue pulling them together. What an awful idea, unreasonable, painful… It was a mere burden. A dreadful strain being chained with angst and intense sentiments. This was their feelings. Their life, their pain. They did his heart cling to her when she was just… breaking him… every single part, without any mercy or passion. Just annoyance for him. How many hearts was she truly tearing apart, she was quite loyal so cheated out of the question.

He was now working with Gratos… crucifixion really. He wasn’t being zapped anymore now that his previous master was… somewhere. He didn't really know, truthfully. The world was growing darker and tense. The times were changing, and it didn't feel like the start of it anymore. The start felt simple, almost expected. Now, it feels colder and complex. The change, he didn't think much of it, simply going with the flow of things.

What was he still gaining from this? They were far too deep and yet, his wants were also becoming broken. He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. Most would assume that they were merely inseparable from each other and that would be the case if only if it were true but that wasn’t true at all.

"Sophia…?" 

He groused her name, being doubtful, disoriented. His heart pounding, his subconscious pacing… He was analyzing his best to focus on his responsibilities, his obligation, his everything. Her name being verbalized moderately gratifying on his lips, it brought him some sort of comfort from this. Despite her not ever protecting him from harm, maybe only once.

They had so much physical contact with one another, far too many moments that went completely past him. Subtle but notable. Magoroku clinging to her, Sophia insulting him with her heels and hands, Sophia dragging him twice out of trouble. Lifting his body up from off the ground and annoyingly dropping him on the floor. Seemingly wasting her time on him more than she should. Watching her falling back and tripping on top of his frame without warning, falling on top of him. She didn't seem to care that Magoroku was just struggling and trying to hold her weight despite being weak. Yet didn't say anything to her while Sophia just got up from him acting as if it's just normal. He began to worry about their plans, what their master said. She easily comforts him, telling him that’s was alright. He merely stars in pure shock, almost not expected that from her. 

Also, stealing his food, his secret canned Sushi. Allowing a camera inside his room below from the ABC Cup, he didn’t care that she was just watching him. Also, she quietly grabbed his collar to pull him away from nearly being crushed by rocks from their old lair. Her giving him ideas without much thought, giving him motivation. The first hideout was being destroyed and the other was then about to get burned alive. I mean, she willingly saves him despite being able to let him there to die but she didn’t, she was annoyed but still bothered to save him.

_ 'Sophia… I never thought about this before but I really miss you...'  _ Repeating her name wasn't going to work but he was going to. Something about her missing felt hard. Hurtful he didn’t think that too much of it. A part of him wants her here with him. A side he didn’t get but acted as he did. He shook his thoughts. No those thoughts shouldn’t happen. But his feelings, he was so confused about them. Davide only helped a little but after nearly dying and losing her he felt so conflicted. He didn’t understand the girl.

“I think that’s enough deck tweaking for today.”

He droops from his defeat before getting up and getting ready for his day and lunch.

**_…_ **

Sophia was in the same spot as always,

“What? The eight Omni Lords are gathered in one place?”

“Da.” She wasn’t in a good mood, warily glaring at him. “They’re plotting something at Aibo Academy right now.” She noted, “Perhaps we should take action swiftly.”

“But there is no need to fear.” Gratos noted, “I have already thought of a plan. Do not worry.” His eyes glowed a light blue, “Sophia Sakharov. All you need to do is act according to my commands.”

Sophia turned her head to glance at the floor below her, “Da.” Still frowning with annoyance.

**_…_ **

Today was a rather relaxing day, their master nor did Sophia teleported him there. He took his packed white sushi and took it outside, near the wooden brunches. 

“Today, I’m having sushi for lunch!” So he happily sat with a bright smile, he was so happy. No pain, no screaming. Just him and his sushi.

The sound of Mikado Gao came in, walking by. His eyes widened as he dashed behind the chair, hiding away from their sights seeming them walk by. His delightful features shifted to something more serious, frowning.

“Now that I think about it, where is that black alter where Yamiegdo-sama’s cocoon is resting?” His eyes shifted to the floor, staring down at the dirt below him, “Sophia always teleports us there, so I never even thought about it.” She was the only one who knew and he wanted her to reveal her secret.

Determine… getting an idea. He leans up. Placing a gloved hand towards his cheeks, before calling out softly but in a loud tone, not vastly loud as he didn't want others to hear that he still had contact with the female due to presence events. 

“Sophia! Where are you?”

Though he was truly thinking about that beforehand, plenty of times when she was away in some unknown location with his buddy, then that was the first large change in their relationship. After that, their relationship was just strain, not properly working out together. He smirks and brought his hands down at the sight of the girl. Calling her out here at this time of day most likely wasn’t the greatest idea he could’ve come up with but he supposed it was better than anything. Most likely there will be trouble but he was carefully taking that risk. As on cue, she came out of her portal created with her Disaster force. A deep hole, a mixture of black and orange. One that he didn’t typically create himself.

“Don’t call me out here!” She was annoyed, he could tell, “Do you have an urgent business?" 

He picks himself from the floor, his thoughts roaming around for the answers. “Uh, y-yes!” He had his index finger up, his eyes rested on hers. Giving her a serious expression. “I have an urgent message for Gratos-sama!” 

She glared at him and said nothing. Why was she acting so cold? Why was she just STANDING THERE? Did she not care? 

“Sophia! Hurry!” Magoroku grew impatient, throwing his arm up and down. This was no time to wait, he was craving to know.

Sophia spoke nothing as she lifted her hand, closing her head. And she teleported them back to their lair.

“Gratos-sama! I have an urgent message for you!”

“An urgent message?”

He nods, before pointing his finger up, “F-First, I have a question.” He was serious.

“What is it?”

“Where exactly are we?”

Sophia, who was stoically gazing at him, eyes widened, body slightly leans back. Why was he asking that?

Gallows came out of his front pockets, “Magoroku. Why are you asking that now, geh?”

Magoroku turned to Gallows, “Gallows! Do you know?”

“Of course, geh.”

Magoroku’s eyes narrows coldly,  _ ‘Even Gallows knows! Why didn’t anyone tell me?’ _

He grits his teeth so hard as he was making sounds, holding back the hurt he felt. He couldn’t believe this, Gallows and Sophia never told him anything about it! Then again, he ever even bothered to ask where they were before but Gallows knows! Why? 

He digs his fingers tightly against the fabric of his gloves. He wants to scream, to smack the floor. The voices of the dark core growing. He’s frustrated with the lack of actual answers he gets. 

“More importantly, what is your urgent message?”

The president pauses, slowly being slumped in his frame as he turns back. “Hmph,” Magoroku leans back up and knowingly smirks, closing his eyes, “There is no such thing!”

“Don’t tell me… it was all to make her bring you here?”

Magoroku is not afraid of anything happening to him here. Placing his hands on his hips, “That’s right! I lied!”

Sophia lowers her frame, glaring at him, “Shido! Why you…” He lied to her just so she can carry him here. How dare he! She was going to break him! Warily glaring at him. She really brought him here just for that!?

He ignored her cold words. Shifting his frame. Cupping one of his first and pointing his index finger at him with another. “Now! Tell me where we are!” 

Enough! She was done with him! Taking out her card and teleporting him, “See for yourself!”

He blinks a few times as the last thing he heard was her cold shouting. Sophia teleported him. “Huh?” He looks around being so confused. The area was dark, surrounded by stars. “What?” 

He felt the air lose him as if his throat was collapsing. He brought his hands up to his neck as his face fell flat. Sickly. He whimpers, screaming but that only made his lungs hurt more. He couldn’t breathe. His mind spinning. Thoughts racing. Sophia teleporting him to the moon, what on earth was this? 

Before Sophia teleported him back before he could suffocate to death. Watching as he drops to his knees, whimpering and panting heavily. She wanted him to suffer for what he did but not die from them. She was still angry at him, of course, she was for lying to her. Breaking her trust, a strange kind of hurt. She masked that with annoyance. He brought a hand to his face, breathing heavily, shaky breaths. Trying to find the proper rhyme to his breath.

“They are coming to our location. Prepare.”

**_…_ **

On Gratos orders, they all came out when they needed. Shido was already combined with Gallows, having his deck out with his red-colored star core case, smirking. Sophia was off to the side of him, simply standing behind and stoically staring. Their eyes met with the rest of the teens across from them.

While Noboru explains that he only brought them here to help fight against the re-sealing.

“Give it up!”

“Yamazaki Davide!” Zanya.

“Sophia Sakharov!” Tasuku.

“Death Shido!” Tetsuya.

“Noboru…!” Gao.

Noboru shouted back at that name. His name wasn’t Noboru anymore, it was Tiger!

Shido was shaking, angrily holding back his rage. Before pointing at himself with one another and use another to shake around, “And you got my name wrong too!” He complained, “It’s Ges Shido! It’s about time you remembered!”

Gratos wouldn’t allow for them to reseal the monster. 

“The powers of Earth, Water, Fire, and Wind…” Eight different voices repeated. Sophia and Magoroku happened to be one of them, “Devouring the souls of Dragon and Demon, Beasts and Deity… Destroy these loathsome bonds!”

Before they knew it, the whole place shattered. Once was a clean area was now tainted and broken. Wind clouded most of their vision, as Shido kept his nearing by Sophia. Who, in the mess of this all, activated her Dark Core and casts an item card. A longbow made of light metal, almost ice.

“Don’t make a move!” She ordered as her voice echos loudly in the cold air, “Do you really think we’ll give you that kind of time?”

Shido didn’t say anything in reply, allowing her to control the words. He had his hands on his hips, smiling proudly as he saw the shocked looks from the others. As Sophia was stoically staring at them, her hands tightly gripping the bow she had. Being ready to shot if needed.

They were inside a familiar place. Broken pieces laced with purple and blue sky. Sophia heard the noises, seeing them. She made herself known on the rock as they were complaining and talking.

“Are we alive? Are we dead?”

“Don’t worry.” Her eyes cast on the people below her, stoically staring down at all of them, “You’re alive. For now.”

“Sophia Sakharov!”

Sophia ignored everything else’s words. 

“Until then, we’re going to keep you occupied! That’s our duty, as the Inverse Fiends!” 

Shido walks towards the rest, standing close near Sophia. Still smiling. He placed himself near, it was only proper. Liking the high-ground she chooses, it felt right being the greatest he was, that is. He placed his hands below his hips. He likes staring down on those he called ‘enemies’ it felt right.

“In other words, we just need to defeat you guys first, right?”

Sophia brought two cards out, “I wonder if you can.” She tosses the cards in the air, casting monsters in front of them. Shido watches with a smile, twisting to a malicious expression. He was sure she called two monsters for his sake as well. 

Everyone got ready, equipping the items they all had. Shido couldn’t wait, he was going to win this battle, and he was fighting alongside Sophia, too! Her expression was devoid and stoic.

The battle started, causing Sophia and Shido to shift on two parts of the field. His field was spread and flat, Shido found himself using the monster’s Sophia called. Attacking Gao and Drum.

“Get them, Black Edges!”

However, Drum destroyed them on him.

Sophia was near the rocks, her eyes locked on her target. As she spread the string on her bow before drawing it, shooting the arrow at the blue boy’s wonder. 

“That’s enough!” Tasuku strikes her.

Her eyes parted as she jumped, losing her footing on the floor. Her hands felt bare as Tasuku cut through her sword. Floating in the air, she regained her composer hastily. Her hand-floating with the wind, along with her dress and jacket. “I prefer to use this one anyway.” She brought her hand one and grabbed hold of the shiny sword. Stoically staring, “Photon Saber, Meteor.”

She found her landing on the floor as they stared at her in shock.

“Why do you have a Star Dragon World card?”

Sophia said nothing, as she brought the sword down and lowered her upper body. Determined and ready for battle.

On Shido’s said, he was just as determined, bringing a card from his deck onto the field, “I cast! Dragon Flame!”

Gao strikes back at the fire that was hitting him but ended up striking Shido instead. Causing him to wince and drop. The helmet he had been tossed, removed from the blow. The sound of the metal dropping and rolling on the floor filled the air. On his butt with his eyes closed, Shido rubbed his head. Wincing. It hurt, it was stinging. The side of his face.

“President Shido!” 

“Hm?” He hastily removed his hands, eyes widened as he stared. Wait, his helmet! It was knocked from him. He screams as he places his hands on his head in panic. He hastily turned away from all of them and covered his hands, throwing them around. Brain mushed. He tries faking the features on his face, pointing his index fingers at himself as he turns, “You’ve confused me with someone else!”

Shido shifted around, looking for his helmet, and finally located the item on the floor, he picked it up. Sophia made her way swiftly to his side but pay no mind to him, as she shifted to the boy. Standing near him, she pays attention to him as he was playing with his helmet. Davide tries stopping them only for Rouga to get in the way and preventing the others from getting hurt.

Before she knew, she raised a hand to her face covering her eyes from the sudden wind of attacks. The heavy winds causing her dress to blow in the wind. She brought her hand down once the wind halted and looks at the direction they were in, “They got away.”

Gratos gave all of them an inversed cards. And the eight teleported out to the open fields. With the sky being mixed with greys as if it was going to rain. The air felt crisp and broken. She stood stoically behind the boy. As they all spoke the name of their Omni lord’s cards.

Shido had his arms crossed, “Inversed Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Crazed Tenbu!”

“Inversed Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Catastrophe Cord!”

Sophia was standing near Shido, but a large footing apart of him. He still had his hands crossed. But they stood close to one another, taking note of the other across from them. As everyone around them spoke, Shido only heard the commotion and took no part in engaging in any of it. As Gratos explained the real meaning of them being shoved into Yamiedgo’s belly. 

Sophia grinned, “It’s all thanks to you.” Her voice laced with malicious enjoyment as Shido navy eyes turned to face her, “Spasibo.”

“You may look pretty, but you sure play dirty!” The Omni Lord spoke. That was true, she was pretty on the outside but ugly on the inside. She was cold and dangerous, no telling what she might do. 

Ikazuchi shortly came back and started a Buddyfight as the two watched from high in the sky. Until he saw, Gao trying to get in the way. Sophia took note that he instantly took action. Shido got on his dragon’s hand as it raised. Looking down upon his rival. Standing proudly with his arms on his hips.

“Oh no, we won’t let you interfere!” 

“What’s the point of a fight like this?” Gao countered as the voice grew with the annoyance he felt, “Get out of the way, President Shido!”

Shido was taken aback by that, cupping his fist he shot back, “I keep telling you, you’ve confused me with someone else!”

It only a few moments before everyone rambled around after the fight was over. Sophia and Davide stood next to one another on a roof as their focus was set in the air. Stoic sky-blue eyes watching the match. She didn’t do anything as they watched.

Davide snickered, “Looks like the tables have turned!”

Shido managed to pull himself out on the roof, to where Sophia and Davide were. 

“Sophia!” 

* * *

She dragged him along inside of the caves, walking inside without many words. She created an orb while holding a single hand up. “As we thought, they’re coming.” 

Shido didn’t say a single word and his expression was devoid of much as his hands were down to his side. He was close to her.

“Those guys are nothing to worry about.”

The new voice rang inside of his ears causing two to turned, snapping a quick glance at one another in the process.

Footsteps in the cave could be heard and they caught glimpse of the voice of the two making their way towards them.

Sophia and Shido turned as she brought down her portal. Shido didn’t say anything in reply as he followed Sophia’s words but didn’t bother to look at her. 

“Very well. We will face them head-on. Follow me.” Her voice echoed loudly in the area.

“You think you can just decide things on your own?”

Shido parted his lips from shock. As his body arched, not realizing how close his hand was to her. Body slightly hunched. Sophia closed her lips and merely stared stoically at the new source. Davide was the voice that was talking.

“Did I ever say I’d be working with you guys?” He turned his head to face the girl while he grinned maliciously, “Don’t make plans like you think you’re in charge, Spasibo-chan~!” He sticks his tongue at her.

Sophia narrowed her eyes from annoyance, “What did you say?”

Shido felt the coldness in her tone ringing inside of his eyes. She was getting angry which caused him to panic. His eyes widened as he shouts, as he hastily flinched to Sophia, staring at her cold expression from the side, “Both of you, stop it!” His voice was comforting, almost. The way he spoke was a weighted tone that was filled with panic.

“Silence!” 

Shido panicked more, he turned to face the fresh voice from his master.

As their eyes caught the appearance of their master, showing up in front of them.

“I am Yamiegdo. In order to further evolve my body, I must remain still. Do not permit the Omni Lords near my body.”

Sophia faced retorted to her natural expression but lips were drawn to a frown. Shido felt uneasy, gritting his teeth to hold back his emotions as his brows furrowed underneath his mask. A mixture of anger and confusion seeps into his expression.

“Use the Inverse Omni Lords that I gave you to defeat the Omni Lord! The losers will be turned to stone, no matter who they may be.”

“So if we lose, we’ll be turned to stone?” Shido panicked and didn’t need to glance his way to understand that much. His voice wavered.

“That’s right,” Sophia responded. 

Shido and Sophia parted their ways, leaving them no choice.

Sophia found herself sitting on one of the large rocks, as she was staring at the deck she had in her Dark Core. As she recalls the pasts.

_ She was called by Kyoya to come into the boats. Covered in purple. _

_ “Sophia.” He turns to face her with a deck in his grasps, “I’d like you to use this Star Dragon World deck.” _

_ “Da.” _

_ “You’re certainly obedient when you’re in front of Kyoya-kun.” _

_ Sophia parted her lips at that familiar voice, turning her head to face it. _

_ “Let me introduce you.” Kyoya voice came to think, “This is my friend, Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord.” _

_ A boy came from the corner around the large tube behind Kyoya, “When I’m in this form, Suzaku Kenran, Kyoya-kun.” _

_ “Oh, that’s right.” _

_ Sophia stared in shock, dread, and confused. A mixed feeling of emotions swelling her insides as she faced the male. She was well aware of who he was, someone who didn’t treat her all that kindly and now he was working for her master, her beloved master.  _

“Following his wishes is the only thing I must do.”

And Sophia made her way down the tunnels, simply waiting there. Until her stoic eyes finally got a glimpse of the boy wonder cop, “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Sophia Sakharov!”

“As we thought, you were lying in wait!” Jack added.

“I want to talk to you.”

Tasuku didn’t respond as she stoically shifted from the center to the side, allowing for the door to finally open.

Tasuku warily stared at her, “What are you trying to pull?”

“I’ve been saved by you many times already.” She closed her eyes, “So I will repay my debt to you now.”

“What do you mean?”

Sophia opened her eyes, “I won’t interfere with your quest.” She noted, “You can go straight to Yamiegdo.”

“You don’t intend to fight?”

“Da.”

“What’s your aim?”

Tasuku pointed his fingers at her, “Are these orders from Gaen Kyoya?”

She nodded silently. 

“Right now, the Earth is facing total annihilation! What are you plotting at a time like this?”

Sophia only gazed with a stoic expression.

_ They were on top of the Gean helicopter station, she was working alongside the Omni Lord. As she stood. _

_ “Kyoya-sama’s orders. I will be abandoning my fight with Ryuenji Tasuku.” _

_ “Then you’re serious about abandoning your fight with Ryuenji Tasuku?” _

_ “Da.” _

_ “You can’t go against Kyoya, right?” He questioned, “I understand. If that’s how it is…” _

The Omni Lord closes his fans, “Our goal is to seal Yamiegdo, not defeat the Inverse Fiend Horde.”

Stoically watches as Tasuku ran pasts her, calling out for his Buddy. Sophia hummed in delight, as her lips curved a malicious grin. Everything is going according to his wishes and wants. Just as she planned. 

**_“Inverse Fiend Horde, Sophia Sakharov.”_ **

Sophia let out a confused noise as her expressions widened from the voice. She swiftly turned to face the voice.

**_“My eyes are no so easily deceived.”_ ** Her master appeared in front of her,  **_“I realized long ago that you were in contact with some other person.”_ **

Sophia instinctively steps back out of sheer fear. “Yamiego-sama!” She was sweating and backing away. Her expression laced with dread, true terror knowing that he understood the whole reason he was working for him. She gazes at him with the expression she rarely shown anyone. Her heels cranked the floor but some comfort but not much. 

He knew her relationships with Gaen Kyoya. The real reason she was working for him, the only reason they stood by his side in the first place. They were the only given reason why she had grown to like Shido, why she felt the need to save him. 

**_“Abandoning a fight of your own will is out of the question!”_ ** She got him mad by ignoring his quest,  **_“If you have no intention of fighting, I will take over your spirit!”_ **

Sophia moaned softly as she felt his hands pressed against her forehead, the burning feeling as if someone was trying to tear her apart. Eyes dilated. She saw her memories being deteriorated in her eyes. The light was blinding but she saw flashes of what appeared to be real scenes. 

“Sophia. You were unfaithful. I have no more use for you anymore. Remove yourself from my sights. I don’t ever wish to speak or even talk to you again.” 

Kyoya! She couldn’t speak, find the words. Couldn’t cry. She’ll do anything for him. Everything, give her life if it met serving him. Sophia blinks as another figure comes into view. A familiar short tan-colored hair. Navy eyes staring at her as if he was studying.

“I’m sorry, Sophia! I just don’t like you. I never had, you’re heartless. To think I’ll ever fall for someone like you. I like it better when you were gone.” 

With colder navy eyes, glaring at her with disdain. His arms crossed. He looked appalled by her. Not even wanted to look at her anymore. Shido wouldn’t say that, would he? She couldn’t help but feel a bitter prick in her heart, informing her it was oblivion. Why did those words hurt so much? Torn her to pieces. Shido… 

This place was hell, the underground.

Hell wasn’t an ideal place, for anyone surely. When she first arrived her nose immediately wretched with the taste of scorching flesh. Repugnant taste that would make anyone puke but she kept her neutral face. Her ears heard the screaming of the lost souls inside the burning pits.

If only she could melt the hotness with her cold grip but it wasn’t as if she cares. The favoring clasping to her provoking her annoyance to grow. But what was a grip when it was lost?

Kyoya. Shido. Even Tasuku. All faded, walking away from her. It hurts, seeing them go. She reached her hands for them but it wouldn’t work. Her ruthless and sadistic heart kept sailing to Kyoya and even to Shido, of all people. Was her heart really that cold, a grip that was freezing her insides.

Her fortitude was blaming the blue boy, he was the cause of all the aberration. The pain was overbearing. Her screams echo the caved as she felt the burning coursing her frame. 

**_“Release your combative spirit! And be reborn!”_ **

Those words felt like a knife was being implanted deep into her chest. Tasuku caused them to leave her and she was going to get them back. She felt slowly fading. Her mind was completely engulfed by the spirit as his plan went into action.

She manages to shut the and laughs. Her frame awkwardly hunched. As eyes were set on hers.

_ “If you wish to go further, you must fight me! Da!” _

The two looked at his subtle confusion and she ignored that. Her lips curved to an awkward smile.

_ “Darkness Barrier, activate! Da!” _ She throws the item into the air as the Darkness Barrier was finally created.

As Tasuku was brought up into the fighting stage, “What’s the big idea, Sophia Sakharov?”

She stood with her arms spread out on the field,  _ “If you wish to seal me, you must defeat the Inverse Fiend Horde! Da!” _

**_…_ **

Deeped and alone in the large cave, devoid of any noise besides his golden heels clicking the floor. He pauses, “Huh? A fight is going on already?”

Shido paused as his phone ding, he extracted from his pockets. Clicking on the news broadcast that was displaying on his screen.

“S-Sophia!?” He was shocked, “So she must be the first opponent!”

But he was starting to feel even more uneasy. She looks like Sophia but wasn’t. A prick feeling inside of him, something was strange.

**_..._ **

Tasuku was first to luminized his deck and then Sophia did hers,  _ “Twinkling lights that decorate the galaxy. Dance like a Storm and become one! Luminize! Galaxy Demise!”  _

_ “Raise the flag!”  _ They said in unison.

Sophia stood high and proud,  _ “Star Dragon World! Da!”  _ She throws her jacket to the side, not caring.

**_…_ **

“Star Dragon World?” 

That world was fresh to him, he had no idea a while existed and that Sophia was playing it. Maybe the effect of the Inverse Omni Lords.

This wasn’t Sophia, no matter how much he looks at it. It wasn’t her. He was certain the Sophia he knew wouldn’t throw her jacket during battles. Heck, she wouldn’t throw his cape when she fought. He instantly noticed the wide smile on her features, he was creeped out by her smile.

“She’s acting differently…” He couldn’t help but note. Sophia had a strange voice. Her movements felt far too swift, unlike her. Her skin seemed more grey in color. Her eyes were blood red instead of the bright blue he knew. The white was infected by the dirty coding of yellow. “Her deck is also different, too.”

This didn’t sound nor acted like the Sophia he came to know.

**_…_ **

_ “Charge and… Draw!”  _ She played the cards in her hand,  _ “I call Photon Crown Geocorona to the center! Da!”  _ She pointed at her opponent,  _ “Geocorona! Attack the fighter, da!” _

Tasuku has his turn. And he called an attack with the Omni Lord. The girl gritted her teeth, annoyingly before covering her face as she groaned. Losing three of her life points. He attacks once again with a different dragon. And she took another life.

Sophia had her eyes narrowed as she stared annoyingly while her lips were also dipped into a frown,  _ “I cast!” _ A shield was created in front of her,  _ “Proto Barrier!”  _

It was Sophia’s turn. And she called two monsters to the left and to the right.

She brought the card up to the stage, “I Buddy Call to the center.”

As Paruko became curious and studied the card. Explaining the effects.

Blood-red eyes search to find the gaze of the emerald girl,  _ “That’s not Catastrophe Cord’s only ability!” _ She was holding up a card in her hand,  _ “I cast! Automatic Save! Da!”  _ The effect of the card allows one to add to their gauge. She brought her hands up, high in the air proudly,  _ “Now, witness! Catastrophe Cord’s ability, activate!”  _ As she used those gauge,  _ “Crossinze with 3 Dragonarms from the deck, da!” _

She narrowed her eyes and pointed at the ring,  _ “Catastrophe Cord! Attack the center, da!”  _ She destroys the Omni Lord,  _ “Penetrate, da!”  _ She was smiling proudly,  _ “Akision! Follow him, da!” _

She uses one of her monster’s abilities to draw a card and now her turn was over. Tasuku called an attack.

_ “Master Protection!” _

Tasuku attacked once again.

_ “Master Protection.” _

She only smirks,  _ “It’s useless, Da!” _

Tasuku called his Buddy for an attack and Jack attacked her monster.

_ “Master Protection!” _

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

**_“YOUR MOVE.”_ **

Sophia draws her card,  _ “The battle’s outcome is practically decided.”  _ She charges and draws,  _ “I will seal your fate in this turn, so be prepared, da!” _

She once again used the ability of the monster to crossnize more of her cards.

_ “Tessalamanga. Attack the fighter, da!” _

Sophia smirks with pleasure watching as Tasuku was falling to his knees,  _ “1 life remaining!”  _ Sophia brought her arms out. This match was good as hers,  _ “Akision, finish him off, da!”  _ Tasuku manages to block the attack but she was far from done battling,  _ “Catastrophe Card, finish him, da!” _

Sophia seemed quite displeased as Jack got in the way of her attacks, bringing her card down,  _ “I use Tesslamagna’s ability to draw one card.”  _ She seemed maddened by the action,  _ “I will turn you to stone in my next turn!” _

And Tasuku attacked once again.

_ “Master Protection!” _

Tasuku ordered Jack to attack once again.

_ “Master Protection!” _

“Double attack!”

Sophia was stunned, her eyes widened,  _ “He’s broken through my Inverse Omni Lord?” _

Sophia drew back with hate in her eyes,  _ “Curse you, curse you, curse you!” _

And Tasuku called it a final phrase. Her lips parted and her eyes widened as the sword went in on an attack.

**_“Game end. Winner, Ryuenji Tasuku!”_ ** The familiar mechanical voice concluded.

She felt her body come to her, the disdain leaves her. Her mind was now clear of hate and pain. Sophia stood still, allowing for the threads to slowly turn her to stone. 

She was smiling now, “I have lost.” The feeling of cold stone, engulfing her became apparent. It wasn’t a bad feeling but she didn’t block it either.

“Why are you smiling?”

“You will find out eventually.” She whispers in a low tone. She knew she wasn’t going to stick like this forever, nothing would last forever.

And the rest of her body was turned to stone.

**_…_ **

“Sophia really did lose her match after all…” Something about that made Shido almost saddened, “She was probably already turned to stone.” 

He brought his phone down and placed the item back into his pockets. No matter how upsetting this all was, he couldn’t just give up here and now. He keeps moving forward.

Far deep within the cave, he traveled. He followed closely to the pathway, as his heels clicked the pavement below him. “Honestly!” He kept thinking about this, “Why do I have to participate in a fight where I’ll be turned to stone if I lose?” 

He questioned who in their right mind would do that? Would you want to do that? It’s illogical to be willing to get turned to stone for a fight! Why would Sophia even agree to that? Well, that wasn’t really Sophia in the match, so maybe she didn’t want to fight after all? 

His steps halted and he came to a halt. “I’ve got to think of a way to avoid this fight.” He looks around as if he was thinking. The whole area was covered in rocks. 

The underground of the school, he discovered the pathway a long while ago and used it for his pleasure during the ABC Cup and to trap Terumi, an orange girl he didn’t like, down to stop her from being on his team. That was months ago.

He frowns as his eyes narrow, placing his hands on his hips, “More importantly, where am I?” Shortly removed his hands and slumping down from his defeat, before complaining, placing his hands on his head, closing his eyes. 

He sighs as he took out his phone, clicking it on and using a single hand to keep it up to his features. His brows furrowed and he appeared nervous and fearful. And he let out a break he was sucking in.

“The two of them were turned to stone.” Panic and dread filled his voice, “And it might be my turn next!”

**_TAP. TAP. TAP._ **

“Huh?” Shido brought his phone now as he was surprised to hear the subtle tapping as if someone was walking. He was confused and so he turned his head around, “What’s that sound?”

He parted his lips, looking surprised. It sounded almost like… running.

A boy came dashing past him causing Shido to spin around in a daze while Screaming, “What on Earth?” His screams echo loudly as his body spun like he was caught in a wave of air. Slowly finding his footing on the floor. He gasps confusedly as his eyes are closed. Sweat pouring from his features. His lips still open.

He gulps. He re-opened one of his eyes. Before he caught a glimpse of the male. His eyes widened from shock as he screamed once again. As he brought his phone close to his chest while his other pointed at the guy from shock.

“Hey! You’re…” A guy who had a large build, abs like metal being rock hard. Grey eyes and dark blonde hair. “Kazuchika Okada!” His voice echoed loudly in the area.

In reply, the Okada flashed a smirk at him. 

The guy took a few more steps forward as he made his way towards him. Producing Shido to panic, shaking from the stress and fear that was twisting his chest. He slowly backs up but he manages to lose his balance from walking backward and from his stress. He slumps onto the floor. Whimpering as he was shaking, cowardly of what this might do to him. What might happen to him? His whimpering became louder, as his eyes stared in dread. His phone managed to drop from his hands next to him along with his deck that was a few inches away from him.

“Wh-What do you want?”

The guy didn’t reply but raised his brow, almost confused with what Shido was worrying about but lowered himself.

His lips spread wider and his eyes grew further. He screams as he sees the hand reaching, praying nothing bad might happen to him.

But instead, the opposite of that happens.

“A Buddyfight Core Deck Case, huh.”

“Huh?” Shido blinks. And blinks again. He was no longer staring in dread but confusion. His lips still parted from his shock.

“I gave up Buddyfight awhile ago.” 

The guy sits on the pavement with his deck grips along with his tight hands. Shido was confused but grateful he wasn’t being beaten or hurt. He made himself comfortable, sitting on the floor. With his legs below him and hands safely rolled on his lap listening closely as the guy spoke to him.

“I see.” Shido understands this perfectly well. “So you gave up your favorite hobby, Buddyfight, and holed up in this underground cave system to train.” 

He nods, “Yeah.”

Shido eyes almost fill with desperation as he leans forward, “Then you must want to Buddyfight quite badly.” 

“That’s right!” Another nod. 

Shido parts his lips, as he raises his brow underneath his mask. 

“I want to fight a really strong fighter right now, and…”

“Oh!” Shido eyes lights with an idea. An idea came rushing into his mind. Before he grins, toothly.  _ ‘If Okada fights for me, I won’t be turned to stone even if we lose!” _ His eyes lower before drawing his attention back to the guy in front of him.

“I know! How about you fight for me!”

**_…_ **

Shido was hunching behind the large rock, out of sight. His body hunched behind the piece of rock with the Darkness Barrier trapped along with his grip. He was smirking with an idea as he was staring at Mikado Gao and his dragon. “I’ve found them!” He was smirking maliciously as he held the Dark skull closely in his grip, “Now I’m going to surprise them!” He brought his hands to his lips, closing his eyes as he silently laughed. 

Before composing himself and toss the item high in the air, “Darkness Barrier, activate!” 

Everything was engulfed into mist as the darkness barrier formed, everything around them sucking inside. He was dropped into the Buddy Skull Pit as one of the observers. 

His body glowed before he departed from Gallows, Magoroku couldn’t help but smile and close his eyes from delight. He clapped his hands together, clasping them before spinning them side to side in excitement. “Now I don’t have to fight Mikado Gao!”

“Now we don’t have to worry about turning to stone!”

Magoroku halts his happy chanting and turns his glance towards his Buddy, almost annoyed with him. Bringing his finger up at his Buddy, “Doesn’t that statement assume that I was going to lose?”

Gallows sweat drops, “Maybe.”

Their attention was brought back to their match. The match was Kazuchika Okada versus Mikado Gao. His navy eyes watched with delight as Gao’s was losing his life points.

Magoroku hunched with eyes filled with his delight, “This will end him!”

Gao, however, blocked the attack.

He gritting his eyes, closing his eyes as his body bounced with rage. Cupping his hands tightly, as he waves his arms. All due to his deep frustration. As he screams that were muffled by his gritting teeth.

As he was watching the match, his gut began to twist once again. The burning feeling. He shook around.

“This is bad!” He kept shifting his spot, waving his hands around his hand while he kept one of his legs up. “The impact that defeated Ikazuchi-sama is coming!” Magoroku regained his composer, ever so slightly that is. As he leads back, placing a single hand on his chest, near his heart, “I’m so glad that I didn’t have to fight.” He was now smiling contently as his eyes were closed.

Gallows was watching the whole act play out in front of him, “You’ve got some serious personality problems.”

Shido Magoroku and his dirty tricks. The match concluded and he was brought back behind the little rock, safe from everything and everyone. He combined with Gallows once more. But the problem was, he was left without his red star core case and deck with his inverse Omni Lord card. When they left he trailed along in the cold dark halls with nothing but his mind being tested by the cave inners lining. Lingering in the depths of darkness. 

His eyes catch a glimpse of something he really didn’t want to witness. 

“Sophia!” 

The girl that was covered in the thick coding of stone. Her body still and rock with the rock. Who had plastered with a single heartfelt smile that felt almost foreign. Almost peaceful. Even if she was so strangely composed. 

“You’re smiling!?” He lowers his brow, “But why? Why are you smiling? Are you happy you got turned to stone?” He understood nothing from her strange look. 

Petrification. Sophia was still frozen, as a statue made a stone long left forgotten. And he manages to walk past her on his trail. Devoid of anyone but him. All because she had lost her fight with Tasuku.

So it really was certain. “I don’t know if you could hear me…” He gulps, sucking in heavy breaths of dread. He steps back in horror, almost wants to cry but suck in his tears. “I can’t do this without you…” He falls. 

**_…_ **

Sophia was still frozen, as a statue made a stone long left forgotten. She could hear every single thing but not move or talk. Or look. The only hearing was in tack. She heard those words, still ringing.

Her body glowed as the stone melted from her body. Her smile shifts in the glow to her original state. She slowly blinks.

“How are you feeling?” The Omni Lord asked.

“Let’s begin.” As she turns stoically away, her heels click the floor. She much rather ignored the question and started with her orders. As she wanders off in her pathway.

**_…_ **

Shido was hunching over. His features were filled with dread, horror, sickness. He looks away from the statue of Genma. Placing his hands on his head, holding it close. Pupils were tiny in reply.

“What should I do?” Surely he was losing his ideas, he wasn’t so certain on what he should do next. “Because Sophia was turned to stone, I can’t contact Kyoya-sama.” His voice was filled with the panic that was swelling inside of his chest. “My Inverse Omni Lord was turned to stone too, so I can’t exactly go back to Yamigedo-sama, either!” He complains and whines shortly turning to shout.

_ “This way.” _

A voice echoes down the halls, close to where he was. He removes his hands from off his helmet and turns around in the direction of the voice. He had no idea what to do but he instinctively hid behind the room closest to him and peered from behind with his hands on the rock. Was he losing his mind? He blinks, he couldn’t believe his eyes. 

This was Sophia Sakharov! Wasn’t she turned to stone?

“What’s Sophia doing with an Omni Lord?”

He wonders. Was Sophia working on the wrong side? Wait, that doesn’t make any sense? He just couldn’t understand this girl for his life! She was so confusing! 

Sophia brought her dark core out, “Disaster force, activate.”

Shido watches in shock. Before he lowers himself, watching carefully as she undid the stone to Genma’s dark core case.

_ ‘You can do something like that using the Disaster Force?’  _ He smirks as he shifts,  _ ‘Then I can do it too!’  _ Sophia had given him a wonderful idea that he was surely thankful for. Before he carefully wonders off, away from them while being careful not to be soon.

Sophia has been wandering around the area, walking towards the stone inverse fighters without many words. Coldly and stoically doing so.

“He has the Disaster Force, doesn’t he?” The Omni Lord talked as the card was floating towards her. Noboru and Davide. “Shouldn’t you turn him back to normal?”

Her sky-blue eyes traveled to the card that was now in her hands, “There’s no need for that.” 

Meanwhile, Shido nimbly travels to the stone fighter. Opportunely he always brought his dark core and plain core case with him. So he took out his dark core case. But he hadn’t used his Dark Core for quite some time now. He recalls using the Dark Core months ago while working for Kyoya-sama, he still was, and Team Disaster.

He smiles and shouts, “Disaster Force, activate!” That familiar feeling of darkness slowly returns to him, feeling the flow of energy in his body. It was such a profound feeling that kept him going. Alive. Pulling him to the strings to darkness. His core case glowed as his deck got turned back to normal. He turned his core case back into the deck state. And took out of his Inverse Omni Lord before skipping off from the site.

Sophia was walking, making her final way to the last Omni Lord that was turned to stone. The only one needed that was left. 

“So this one took Shido’s place.” She wasn’t surprised that someone like Shido went so far as to use someone else to fight for him. Knowing him, he’ll use that tactic to escape being turned to stone. So Shido likes… But where was Shido? She shouldn’t care now. 

“He fought, and turned to stone.” The tall guy noted, “Well, let’s retrieve the Inverse Omni Lord.”

“Stop right there.” 

Sophia blinks, giving a small confused noise as she turns, “Ryuenji Tasuku?”

He walks towards them, “Suzaku Kenran. Just as I thought, you’re…”

Sophia stoically stood there, watching.

Kenran shrugged, “Given the circumstances, I guess I have no good excuses.” As he explains his whole reasoning. The world. Gaen Kyoya. Kyoya-sama was giving to save this world.

Meanwhile, towards the other end of the cave, Shido was proudly wondering. His inverse Omni Lord card, the crazed Tenbu card!

“As long as I have this…” He smiles, “I won’t get yelled at by Yamigedo-sama!” He raises the card in the air, along with his hands. Closing his eyes, he reveals a large toothy grin of sheer happiness. He was happy! He felt relieved despite all the bad. 

He brought his other hand out as he hums a delightful tone to himself as it echoes in the cave.  _ Mhm, Mhm, Mhm, Mhm, MMMM!  _ Humming. Bringing his arms out, being spread. Dancing his hands out as he made his way out.

**_…_ **

Sophia was staring stoically as Tasuku, Kenran, and Gao were all talking. Sophia sets her eyes on the stone. Raising her hand as if she was trying to get a sense of power. But she felt nothing. Not even his core case nor card was located here.

“Why are you dawdling? Hurry up!”

She stared. Nothing, there was nothing. “It’s not here.” Sophia brought her hand now, “It’s already been removed.”

Shido… did he really remove the card?

“It can’t be.”

Jack came out of his mini form and threatened them.

Sophia stoically hunched now, lifting her card, “First, we’ll retrieve the rest of the Inverse Omni Lords.” Warily and annoyed. She wasn’t going anywhere. Sophia teleported them.

…

Shido has long broken apart from Gallows as they were close to his office, just underneath it. Gallows was far ahead of him. As the sound of the door, swinging open from above. Magoroku pushed himself to the top with an annoyed breath of fresh air. Hanging and drooping along the pathway. “I’m sick and tired of caves.” He didn’t want to deal with him anymore, they were so annoying and he had to live in one. He wanted out. Something different for the change.

“I don’t get it, geh.” Gallows finally spoke up, “Why did you steal crazed Tenbu’s card?”

Magoroku finally pushes himself from the cave, dragging his body from the opening to the tiles connecting the pieces, “You sure are stupid, Gallows.” He gets off from the floor and wipes his knees from the dirt and filth that could’ve possibly stuck to him during his trip below. “If I have this card that I received from Yamigedo-sama, it means I haven’t lost yet!” He conveniently pointed at Gallows. He walks inside the room, closing his eyes as he lifts the card from his Inverse Omni Lord card, “In other words, as long as I have this card, I won’t be turned to stone!”

Gallows dashes to his side as Magoroku opens his eyes, “You sure are good at interpreting things in your own favor, geh.”

Magoroku closes his eyes and giggles, flashing a smile of pleasure.

“What should we do now, geh?”

Magoroku thinks for a moment. Not much they could do, can they? Instantly, the white-haired Russian came to mind. Sophia was out of her stone, and he saw her first hand that he wasn’t fearful as before. But also he hid from her, so he wasn’t sure if calling her was the best option. 

“Let’s go back to Yamigedo-sama!” Without much words, he shuffles, outside with Gallows closely following from behind.

He takes Gallows, “Gallows! Let me ride you!”

“Why, geh?”

“How else am I supposed to go to Yamigedo-sama?” He taps his foot, “And you still haven’t given me my Buddy Skull, either!”

“Fine. Still won’t give you one.”

Magoroku jumps carefully on Gallows, making sure he is in place as Gallows flies high in the sky. His navy eyes travel carefully. He was at least a hundred feet above the ground. He looks around, noticing the darkness and devoid city. So dark. Covered in what seems wire, almost cotton-like. 

“W-What is this?” He questions the land, “How did this happen?”

“Didn’t you know, geh?” Gallows asks as Magoroku turns to look at him, his brows arching and his lips drawing to a frown. “Yamigedo’s petrification threads are going to turn this world to stone, geh.”

Magoroku lowers himself, “Nobody told me about that!”

**_“Where do you think you’re going?”_ **

Gallows pauses. Magoroku looks up.

**_“Inverse Fiend Horde.”_ **

“Yamigedo-sama!” His eyes widened.

“This is bad, geh!”

Magoroku frowns, cupping one of his hands. “Y-You don’t understand!” His expression and voice laced with concern as stuttering this. He brings his hand to his chest. “I definitely didn’t run away from the fighting!” If only that plan worked. He brings his hands to the card in his pockets and points it at them, “I was going to fight again, using this crazed Tenbu.”

**_“That doesn’t matter.”_ **

“Huh?”

**_“Someone who seeks to destroy me is gathering those Inverse Omni Lords.”_ ** Huh? Who was trying to destroy him?  **_“Hand the Inverse Omni Lord over to me!”_ **

…

Deep within the buried depths of the cave, he was being watched closely. She created a small orb. She found his location, high in the air. His face displaying in her orb fully. Holding his card with a muddle expression of confusion and doubt. Keeping up the 

As Kenran spoke to her, noting a few things. Things she wasn’t paying attention to, only looking at the orb. Who knows what Shido might do out there in the cold. Anything. His loyalty to them was understandable to her. 

“He must’ve realized our goals.”

“At this rate, Yamiedgo will take the Inverse Omni Lord card.”

“Isn’t that all right? We’ve gotten seventh of the Inverse Omni Lords. I think that’s plenty for Kyoya-kun’s plan.”

No, that was wrong. “Kyoya-sama said eight cards were needed.” Her eyes didn’t leave his frame, carefully watching him with large icy ocean eyes, “In that case, my function is to gather all of the cards and deliver them to him.” Her eyes peered closely, “We must get that last card, Crazed Tenbu. No matter what.”

“Feel free to do as you like.” His muttering filled her eyes.

She already made up her mind, she was going to save Magoroku from them. And thus, she teleported to the location that was needed.

**_“Hurry up and give it to me!”_ **

Magoroku fingers dug into the red cloak. Holding back his words. He should but he wasn’t so sure. Until he notices her cold glare and long hair. Bring fancy blue that lit up in the darkness.

“Darkness Barrier, Activate!”

“Ahhh?” Magoroku wasn’t sure what was even happening but he was clinging to Gallows.

“Why am I in a Darkness Barrier?” He stared in mere confusion at the sudden turn of events, being uncertain. Clinging on the folds on his buddy’s red cloak, keeping himself upward. 

“How long are you going to hang off of me, geh?” Gallows almost sounded annoyed and angry at the same time. Transforming to his original from causing the tan-haired to fall on the floor, letting out of the cape.

His eyes widened as he lost his grip on his Buddy, slumping to the floor. Murmuring in anguish as he finally hits the frame of the purplish flooring, “That hurts!” propelling himself off the platform as the ordinary pink-haired was circulating from the spacecraft, announcing the fight. By Paruko’s views, he was nothing but their erstwhile student council president. He sees how it was. 

His formal leader, the master, was on the other side of him, “If you lost, you lose everything. Are you prepared?” Magoroku knew he was ready but also not wanted to fight. 

He was seemingly running away from all of the fighting being scared to be stoned much like Sophia and the others. Though, his ego wouldn’t allow him to merely admit that he just wants to go back to how things were. Before the events of the hundred demons. He seems annoyed, narrowing his eyes at his new opposition. Placing the back of his hands on the end of his waist.

“Why do I have to fight?”

Her eyes particularly watched him, heart pounding audibly inside her ears as she felt her dark aura eating her alive. She knew what she wanted, what he fancied. He seemed pestered to be here, almost too annoyed. Sophia was going to change that outlook, she was going to make him fight for himself. Not only for her own goals to get his card but also to help him, to show Gratos he wasn’t as weak as Gratos thought he was. Make Shido Magoroku believed. Her mind was made up already. She already knew their path. As he spoke Sophia made the familiar purple orb appear in front of her, talking to the fighter as the orb flew close to his face, “Shido.”

He heard that voice, turning his head so that his eyes could focus on her, “Sophia?” He was rather confused. Why would she do this? Why would she come back to him? Why did he embrace her so badly? Needed her? The feeling leaked to his expression, displaying his confusion to her.

The two seemingly stared at once another beyond the barrier, calling out their names. 

“In truth, you are a stronger fighter than anyone,” Explaining to him with a rather stoic expression written on her features but her voice filled with pride and without any doubts, “You will prove that in this fight.” Her voice was stern, proud, and knowing. 

At that moment, his heart pounded from delight, feeling all of his past worries flee him at the touch of her words. As a prideful smile, brimming with confidence while agreeing with her points, “Of course!” Taking those words to heart, her words meant everything to him, despite already knowing them to be true. He needed to hear her say them to him. Hearing her say it boosted his manner further without feeding his ego, “I’m the greatest fighter in history, Shido Magoroku!”

“DA!” She couldn’t agree more, screaming at the top of her lungs making sure he could hear the genuine feeling in her words by the tone. Endorsing those words, she was agreeing. She wanted him to see that. 

That finally matched was going to start and Magoroku was going to win no matter the cost. He was going to beat Gratos and show the monster he was incompetent or weak.

“I’m the greatest fighter in history, Shido Magoroku!” He changes his phrase just for her, for himself. “Dark Luminize, Strong Death!” He was decisively using his dark core, the deck he had inside of it for a while now. He was smirking, pleased.

“Buddyfight!”

“Raise the flag!”

“Darkness Dragon World!” 

“Darkness Dragon World!” Magoroku was confident. 

“Both players are using Darkness Dragon World in this fight,” Paruko nodded high in the air, “I have no idea what this fight is all about but in any case, both players are confident of winning!” Paruko was flying, “First move goes to President Shido!”

“Charge and draw!” He raises his hand up in the air, “I call Gate Guider, Gainare to the center!” He points at the monster, “Attack the fighter!”

Gratos turn was next and he calls two monsters to the center. He knew his deck, the tricks to Shadow dive. He yelps as he was attacked by another monster, calling him a little boy and then another. Before Gratos attacks with his item card. He was down to a mere 5 life.

Magoroku didn’t appear at all bother by the attacks. He was smirking from his delight, “You think my battle tactics won’t work on you? Just watch!” His hands went for the card towards his end, “I’m the Student Council President of Aibo Academy Junior High school!” He explains with the card flatted on his palm, “Ranked second-highest in my grade! Don’t underestimate Shido Magoroku!” He had that card into his gauge.

“You’re the greatest in history, but you’re ranked second in your grade?”

Magoroku brought his hand down, his lips parted into an ‘O’ He got offended and annoyed that she saw past that, “Shut up, you!” 

He regains his composer, “I pay 1 gauge and cast!” His hand was across the board. “Abyss Symphony! I draw two cards!” He raised another card in his hand, “And now I equip this!” He grips on the wand that was created, “DEATH Wave Rod, Sterben!” He explains, “And I discord one card from my to activate its ability!” 

As he eloquently poses changing the monster from Gratos field to the center using his wand. He forced the monster to be where he wanted, which was the center.

“What? How can this be?”

“Were you surprised?” He mockingly circles his wand from delight, “When I discord one card from my hand, Sterben lets me move my enemy’s monster wherever I want!” 

He was waving his wand with his hands high in the air, “Now, here I go!” He throws a card to the left, “I call Gate Guider De Lomeer to the left! I call Gate Guider Andino to the center! I buddycall Gate Guider Gallows Gestus to the right! I regain 1 life due to Buddy gift!”

“President Shido has set up an all-skeleton line-up of Gate Guilders!” Paruko dug inside of her spacecraft until she was able to pull out a single card, “His Buddy monster Gallows is on the right, so I’m gonna check and check!” As she explains all of the card’s abilities. 

“I’m so happy, geh. This is the first time she’s read my card, geh!” Gallows voice was much deeper than before, vastly deep but familiar call.

Magoroku smirks, “All three of you, go! Shadow dive and attack the fighter!”

The monsters went in an attack, striking the fighter. 

Magoroku kept waving his arms, “The monster in the center is in the way, so he can’t use his item!” 

“Such impudence.” It was Gratos turn once more as he calls himself to the center, adding five souls into his life. And now Gratos was going to call an attack.

“I won’t let you do that!” He had a card in his grip, “I cast! Devil Stigma!”

“He destroyed his own monster?”

“Good move, President Shido!” Paruko comments as she explains the card’s abilities. 

He screams as the rest of the monsters attack him. He was down to a mere 2 life!

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

“With successive attacks from Gratos and Gratos. President Shido is like a candle in the wind!”

Gratos laughs, “Now you’re cornered.”

“That’s what you think!” He was still smirking, happily fighting. He wasn’t afraid. He draws, and charges and draws. He has his Gate Guilders and Sophia on his side! He was filled with a dark power of the Dark Core and the adrenaline, the heavy adrenaline of enjoyment and passion. “I cast Abyss Symphony and draw 2 cards!” He brought his hands up, “I activate Sterben’s ability!”

He moves Gratos to the center. And calls another monster to his center. Determination filled his eyes, his short locks flowing along with the win. “All three of you! Do a Shadow Five attack on the fighter again!”

“Idiot! I won’t be defeated by the same move again.”

Gratos activated the ability, destroying all of his cards.

Paruko panics, “The fight is just getting started!”

“This fight is just getting started!”

“Huh?” Paruko looks at Magoroku in confusion.

His wand was holding up a single glowing card, “Final phase!”

“Wh-What did he say?”

“I hope you savor this. With this, I can call two monsters of different sizes from the drop zone.” His true power, his true heights. His final call in battle. “And I cam them attack one more time, using this impact card!” The impact he had added to his deck just days beforehand. “It’s time to open the gates of the underworld.” His calling, he was the death king. The ruler. “I cast! Hell Gate Walter!”

A teal and purple skull appeared in front of his field, displaying the open month. 

“Come out, Gainare! And… Final Gate Guilder, Giudecca!”

“U-Unbelievable!”

“Given how you were using up cards, you must be out of Soul cards.” He wasn’t as dumb as Gratos thought. He was careful, planned beforehand, cautious. “Prepare yourself!”

Paruko’s shouting filled the room, “It’s not going to be enough!”

“That’s what you’d think!” His large monster, Giudecca had a Double Attack!

And with that Gratos left was zero.

“U-Unbelievable! President Shio storms through with two successive Shadow Dive attacks, ignoring the center ans slashing his way through Gratos’ life points!”

And the two were teleported to a roof closer towards where Sophia activated the Darkness Barrier. With his hands on his hips, he asks, “What do you think, Gallows?” With eyes closed, he smiles brightly, “I fought wonderfully, if I say so myself!” It was no fluke that he won! It was a talent!

His Buddy brought his claws to his head, “Uh, well, it’s true that you did well this time, geh.” Gallows had to agree as much as he didn’t want to. He was unsure, praising Magoroku wasn’t his strong suit. 

“That’s right! You can praise my strength even more, if you like!” He adores praise. He wants all of the praise for himself. He dug into his hands, taking out one of the cards, “I even won without using the Crazed Tenbu card!” He didn’t even need the card. He brought it up, “Imagine how strong I would have been if I used it!”

**_CRASH._ **

“Huh?” He blinks, confusingly as the noise takes him out of his thoughts and he turns to the noise. Finding his Buddy was on the floor covered in stone like coding. Magoroku felt his heart drop, “G-Gallows!” He turns once more only to be faced with the small worm-like strings snaking their way towards him. Magoroku screams.

“Stay away! Don’t come any closer!” He screams but it wouldn’t listen, “I’m the Student Council President of Aibo Academy’s Junior High. I’m so skilled that I’m second-ranked in my grade! I’m Shido Magoroku…” The last words he spoke before he was fully covered in the stone. He didn’t notice the stone was already encasing him.

Sophia portal opens on good timing, finding him already covered in stone in a strange position with his cards on the air. She flew towards him. She tries not to focus on his stone covered body and only focus on the card. A small prick of hurt swelling her chest that she ignores. 

This was their fate. In truth, the last thing she wanted was to see his stone. Silent and still, from experience being covered in stone wasn’t fun. But she had to this, for their mission. 

“Thank you, Shido.” Delicately, she reaches towards the card in his hand grabbing it, “With your help, I now have all eight cards.” She stared at him before shifting the card to her, staring at the card, “Until we meet again.”

She misses the simple times, their times. She had grown to respect him. Maybe, someday she’ll be able to come back here. Did she want to meet him again? Maybe. If that’s her calling, she will go for him. She thought he was annoying but yet she stays to thank him. 

Her eyes would glimpse at him when he articulated to the people who would enter with papers and orders, seemingly focusing on her frame without any words. Her bright blue eyes would gloss over him for a mere moment before glancing away and going back to work, he never notices. Sometimes he would but she would catch him. Why was he always by his side? 

Her voice lowers almost to a mere whisper, “Farewell.”

She good a single glance at him before teleporting from the scene. She teleported to Kyoya’s side on his buddy monster as her eyes met his frame, “I’m terribly sorry to keep you waiting.”

She handed him the card, as he took it from her hold, “Well done.” Was all he said to the girl as she brought her hand back to her side.

She watches as he spreads the eight cards in front of him.

“Kyoya! What are you doing?” Rouga shouted from the grass.

“Using these Inverse Omni Lords, who were born from Yamiedgo, I’m going to save the world.” The real reason he called Magoroku and Sophia, the whole they had to suffer for his goals. He planned this. “Now, let’s begin.”

Sophia stoically stands still, watching her master as he uses his sword to contain the power.

“That beast that devours all, Yamiegdo. The most terrible destroyer in history. But that all changes today.” Kyoya speaks in his rhythmic tone as Sophia watches with a neutral expression. The light glowing over her frame. “If you accept me, you’ll become the foundation for creating a new world. Now, give me your strength, Yamigedo. To save this world!”

The Russian still had nothing to say. Watching the scene play out. But small cracks slowly started to appear, the section was breaking.

“Kyoya-sama!” Her voice laces with the horror she was feeling. Sweating slightly. Provoking him to look at the cocoon carefully, his lips parts but he spoke nothing in reply. 

A large section of the items slowly but notably broke apart from the seams. As the large snake-like monster roar, shifting closer. “Yamiegdo! Listen to me!” But the monster didn’t and Kyoya was unsure of himself. She acted as swiftly as one could. Forming a large shield that protected them from his blow. 

“Sophia! Quick, save Tasuku!” 

She nods, “Da.” And did as he wanted. Teleporting Tasuku from the fall on Kyoya-sama’s orders and nothing more. She didn’t have feelings for Tasuku, and she would never. He'll have feelings for her either. It's just how it was. It was their faith as a whole as one can be. Sophia was important and teleports them both out of there as hastily as one could. 

They landed back on the inside of the helicopter that was owed by Kyoya as Sophia was holding out the card in her hand. She frowns with her brows arching. Kyoya was kneeling on the floor, using most of his power from the bullets, he needed some time to rest. But to be expected, he would be annoyed and mad if something didn’t go his way but right now. He wasn’t mad at all. She brought her card down.

“Oh my, Kyoya-kun.” Elf spoke once more.

Kyoya giggles, “I never expected Aiz Dahaka to be petrified as well.” He turns, “Can we control Yamiegdo?”

“Yes. Right now, he’s comatose.” Elf reponses, “We’ve destroyed all the major structures in Yamiegdo’s brain. Yamiedgo has truly become a living corpse.”

Monsters, known as the Hundred Demons came floating out from the large cocoon, leaving the rest of the sky to be covered with them.

“They’re headed this way,” The green-haired panic.

Sophia silently activated her dark core, “I’ll take care of it.” She created a sword, clinging to it as it crankled, “You work on controlling Yamiedgo, quickly!” With her order being spoken as she was ready, and teleported out of the plane and into the sky. 

The night was cold as she felt the blood rushing her veins. The sky was dimly blue, a bitterly crisp atmosphere. The clouds were thickly blue, barely notable. With a gasp of air, she annoyingly took her anger out on the Hundred Demons monster, attacking them all. Not allowing any of the monsters to get close to the helicopter or Kyoya-sama. No one was going to pass through her. The golden stars from her Buddy skills from Stellar Deity, Astraeus, kept her floating high in the air. 

She kept fighting until she pauses 

“What is that strange power?”

She felt it. She saw it. But didn’t quite understand it. Cold eyes focused on the ground where her previous master Ikazuchi and Tasuku was.

_ “We’ve ready and standing by!”  _ His voice echoes loudly in the large air as she turns to face the helicopter.

“Da!” She shouted back.

Kyoya made him out of their location on the helicopter and to the cocoon. Digging in sword inside the think coating. But monsters came out.

Elf was busy looking at his tablet, “The destroyed parts of the brain are being regenerated! This is bad! At this rate, Yamiegdo will wake up!”

Sophia retains her focus on Kyoya-sama as he was using his Dark Core. “Kyoya-sama!” Her voice laced with worry. Swiftly floating down to where he was, standing right by his stand on the threads. “You should retreat for now.”

“Accursed Yamiegdo!” She heard the think yet raspy voice of his, filling the think cold sound of power. 

She didn’t wait long enough as she teleported them out and back into the helicopter as they were sitting. Her cold eyes, lizard-like for her Dark Core focused on the monster. Which was rather large.

“And by absorbing my Disaster Force, he’s created his own Buddy, Ikazuchi!”

They two watches from the high as this Ikazuchi explains he could have a Hundred card deck. The ikazuchi was created by Yamiegdo! His words only were filling the air with the thick feeling of dismay.

Her disaster force was long deactivated, returning her eyes and hair to its original state of being. “A hundred card deck?” That was insane! She was frowning as her eyes merely furrowed, annoyance filling her core.

“That’s twice the size of a normal deck,” Kyoya noted.

Sophia was sitting inside the helicopter, an expression that was fueled with annoyance. She was sandwiched between the two met Kyoya-sama and Elf. Her knees tightly pressed together and hand at her side. Elf had his tablet close to him as the three stared at the screen.

“Where has he gone?” Kyoya couldn’t help but wonder.

“Probably the distant future. We can’t do a thing now.” 

Sophia sat there silently before voicing a single thought, “There’s nothing we can do?” 

“Sadly, no. As of now, we can’t. Let’s change positions and buckle up.”

“Da.” She got up, feeling a little free from the warmth she was gaining from the pressure of their bodies. Sophia sat across from Kyoya, with hands-on her lap. Buckling her seat belt, making sure it was secure before pressing her knees together and placing her hands on her lap. This probably wasn’t the best thing to think about but also it might be all well and good if they got properly seated and composed.

Before the tablet switched to a screen. “What’s this? A Buddyfight?” 

Kyoya and Sophia peered up from this. Kyoya didn’t bother to keep the upper part of his seatbelt on, he leans forward, “Wait, you don’t mean? Give me your tablet!”

“All right, Kyoya-kun.”

Elf was willingly handing over his tablet as he sat in his seat with his hands on both sides of the tablet, watching the fighting. Kyoya-sama’s face distorts as she could only watch the shifts in his emotions. 

“What? Earth’s petrification is continuing?” A part of him did not want to believe these words.

“But Yamiedgo’s in the distant future right now!” Sophia replied. So how it is that he could still be using his powers on Earth? 

“That’s right.” By kyoya-sama’s single words, she could tell he wasn’t in the mood to even say anything else. From the realization of horror that’s restoring on his features, Kyoya-sama must’ve felt disdain and terror. An odd thing to see him. But it only told the girl that behind his mask, he didn’t have much of the answers.

“But the threads that Yamiegdo left behind are continuing to turn Earth to stone,” Elf joined in, taking note of the outside with his legs crossed and arms closed to his upper part.

Over the course of the match, she watched as he brought down the table and properly sitting. With a written scowl on his features. 

“One million?” She heard Elf’s voice shouting loudly from fright, “Those numbers are inconceivable! It’s far beyond the potential of a card!”

Sophia didn’t bother to speak up but she would silently agree to that being the case. Impossible. A card with one million attack points, unheard of. But it was the truth and she heard it all from the tablet. But there wasn’t a single way for Ikazcuhi to win against his evil self, but that was to be expected.

“If he can’t win. We’ll just have to ask Tasuku and Gao for help…” 

Kyoya-sama probably didn’t have any other choice but to ask for help from his rivals. He orders the pilot to lower the plane to the ground. He deactivates his Disaster Force, or rather the rest of it, removing the thick red and golden suit. His clothes returning the simple black turtle neck and white sweater over it. Her eyes stoically trail his frame as he gets up from his seat, before unbuckling. Grabbing the door and pulling it open.

“Hi. it’s been a while. Ryuenji Tasuku.”

“What have you come to do?”

“I’ve come to offer you a helping hand.”

“What do you mean?”

Kyoya-sama lifts the large core he had with his hands, “I can use this Original Core to undo Mikado’s Gao petrification and send you both to the future.”

“You can undo the stone from Gao-kun?”

“Of course.” He jumps out of the plane. Before calling, “Sophia. Elf.” 

She instantly nods, “Da.” 

She unbuckles her seat belt and removes herself from the plane. With Elf following closely in front of her. She understands what has to be done, what needs to be done. As she sauntered over to the countless figures dressed in stone. The figure was heavy with the rock covering his frame but Sophia, despite annoyance seeping her cracks. 

Elf was muttering to no one, soft complaints that reminded her of what Shido used to do. Shido. He was encased from the stone as well. She ignores those thoughts and focuses on the pathway, stopping mere inches away from her master. Letting go of Mikado Gao’s rock hard body and focusing her stoic glance at Kyoya-sama.

“Can you really return Gao to normal?”

Sophia turns her head to face Tasuku, “Kyoya-sama’s Original Core… can undo the petrification of only those who possess the Disaster Force.”

“Disaster Force?” Tasuku was surprised and didn't want to believe her. She could tell. “Are you saying that Gao can use it, too?”

Sophia closes her eyes, choosing not to respond to the boy wonder cop.

“An immense power equal to your own,” Kyoya-sama tells. “Then, don’t you think that he’d be able to use Disaster Force just like you?”

Sophia’s eyes open as she watches the area glow and Gao blinks. His collapse expression tells her plenty.

“We did it! It’s a success!” Elf sounds proud.

Runs to Gao, stopping him from hitting the grass below.

“Hurry! There’s no time.” Kyoya walks towards them as her eyes turn to stare at him.

“How are you going to send us to the future where Ikazuchi is?”

“I’ll take you there.” Everyone turns to the new voice. “I’ll explain the situation once we’re in the future. Let’s go. To the distant future.”

“Best of luck,” Kyoya says to the three, “We should get back on the helicopter.”

Without a single word, she listens and follows Elf as he was muttering something. Buckling up once more. As the helicopter was hovering over the side. Kyoya-sama was clinging to the door and carefully stood high in the air. As the air was breezing along with the flies. Causing the winds to go inside and for her stands to wave to side from side. Which was normal for her, it wasn’t the first time.

“Oh, but one more thing before you go! It’s important that you hear. Make sure that you annihilate Hyakugan Yamiegdo! Simply sealing him away won’t be enough to undo the petrification of Earth.”

“But, how are we going to annihilate him?” Gao asks.

“That card has the power to return Yamiegdo to nothingness, doesn’t it?”

And after that. She watches as Kyoya-sama pulls himself from the railings and shuts the door, sitting 

“Was it really a good idea to leave the fate of humanity in the hands of that Mikado Gao?” Elf was the first to really like his worries with that plan. “If he can’t defeat Yamiego…”

Sophia has her eyes shut, almost thinking as she hears him speak as she was sitting next to him, being near the door. Her knees and close together. Her hands safely on her lap. If he can’t defeat Yamiedgo then there is no hope for the world. It will be much like the future she saw, where it was broken and devoid of life. A life where Shido and Kyoya-sama didn’t exist, the two people who constantly haunt her mind. A future she didn’t want but she’ll make sure they destroy the world. She won’t 

“There’s no need to worry.” Kyoya-sama’s voice sounds so reassuring, “He once beat me. As his rival, I believe in him.” That was true. Sophia hasn’t forgotten that one of the few people who was able to beat Kyoya-sama was Mikado Gao.

As the fight was moving forward. A different sight to behold. “So the Future Force can be used in the future as well.” Kyoya-sama’s crimson brows rose from his shock, “As I recall, that power is supposedly sent back in time from the future version of yourself.”

“That’s right. Why is Mikado Gao the only one who can use the Future Force in the future?”

Sophia lowers her head, “In all probability, it’s the same principle as the petrification threads.” She knows it, understands it. It’s only a reason but it made sense to her. “Hyakugan Yamiedgo has warped the fabric of time-space around Earth, and linked the past and the future. Because of that, the petrification threads continue to spread.” Her features brighten as her lips curve, “But as a result, Mikado Gao is able to receive power from his future self. He can use the Future Force.”

And no long after, the darkness becomes to fade. The threads that once where there were fading.

“I wonder what this could be?” Elf was given by his tablet from Kyoya, not feeling a need for it anymore, “A new world has appeared at coordinates that shouldn’t exist. One… two… oh my, there’s even more!”

“Because Hyakugan Yamiedgo was destroyed, all of the worlds that he devoured have returned to their original locations,” Kyoya-sama informs.

“Huh?”

Sophia was sitting across from the two, stoically turning her head to face him, “Then the wall between worlds that were being destroyed…”

He was smiling at her, “I’m sure that will be repaired as well.” He turns back to face the summer sky out the window as his features shift to a malicious grin, “As I thought, I’ll have to do it myself.”

She didn’t speak. Not a single word. She was staring at him, a serious tone. Almost. She had an understanding of what those words really met. Kyoya stated those final words of wanting to do this alone still stuck her head like some sort of truck. The meaning of those words met she was needed. Comprehending the truth behind his suggested words but didn’t vocalize any of them to him. Icy eyes merely peered back at him as he turned away. Stoic features kept scrutinizing her master sitting across from her yet her heart was bouncing with an abundant amount of emotions but she was good at keeping her stoic and stern expression with him. 

Only really display annoyance, an emotion that he tries but fails to make her see that squandering her composer with the turmoil could be her downfall. But she is not good at thoroughly expressing emotions  _ — _ for certain ones at least  _ — _ having sincere anxiety about self-expression that she wouldn't let others discover. Did that mean everything she was doing with Shido in the past served no meaning at all?

On the way back felt irritable. The whole flight back mostly hover in taciturnity. Not that she cared but her head and chest swell in a strange, foreign feeling. Her thoughts were jumping back to the tan-haired. That wasn’t abnormal to think about things he said, she did that before but still, something felt missing. Small tapping on her legs shortly becomes apparent. Her throat practically felt dry now, leaving a strange aftertaste. Maybe she needed water. A strange feeling kept swelling her chest. Suffocating, difficult. 

Her neutral expression didn’t shift so no one notice. She clung to the folds of her dress, waiting and waiting. But she shook her thoughts.

“We’re here! Finally!” Elf happily takes off his seat belt and gets out before her, “Some time to wash up and rest!”

“Very well, rest is probably the preferable option here. However, I’m sure I have things I need to clear up with the people and the world, right now.” Kyoya-sama’s tone rings in her ears as he also gets off.

“I understand. Well, let’s hope it’s not too much for you, Kyoya-kun!”

“There’s no need to worry about that, I can handle all of it.”

“Of course! You’re the great Gaen Kyoya, after all.”

Kyoya giggles assumingly. 

“Sophia?”

She blinks slowly, turning her head to face her master. Kyoya-sama. She sits there for a moment before unbuckling her seat belt and removing her body from the helicopter. 

“You want to go back there, don’t you, Sophia?”

She swiftly turns to him, almost amazed. But didn’t speak anything. 

“I can tell by the way you’re acting if you were wondering. Just follow your heart.” He smiles intentionally, “And it will allow you to find prominence. Just know, if you allow them to go away, they will be gone forever. No matter what choice you’ll make, you will choose the option that’s catered to you. After all, you’re a very strong and willful person.” She simply nods. “Now, I must go but you’re free to do as ever you like.”

She nods, “Da.” As he walks away, she stoically observes him leaving. But she didn’t follow him. A simple run down was that Kyoya-sama dismissed her for the day. 

She was independent but she found a single purpose in remaining by his side. Kyoya-sama had given her left meaning when she was broken as a child, his light saved her by making her a fighter she always was inside. She had undying loyalty to him and if he wanted her to talk to Shido. She’ll use that as a reason to mask everything else. 

Her voice choice was to travel back to Aibo Academy and she would do just that. 

She teleports and makes her way around the school, perpetually knowing the routes to take and travel around the large halls. It didn’t take her long to get where she desired to go. Locating the door in the familiar hall she was so used to wandering down. As it was marked by the sign on the top, sticking out: Student Council Office. 

She knows that the president had to be in this room. Grabbing the metal bar and sliding it open, revealing the interiors. Her eyes caught glimpse of the insides, witnessing the boy inside recoil in shock before turning his gaze towards the commotion. He flinches again once when he notices the white-haired, icy blue eyes, those stoic features. Her blue and white theme is much like the winter ice and show. His eyes stretched as they bolted on her piercing icy blue ones. Stuttering from surprise.

“S-Sophia!?” He stammers, “Wh-What are you doing back here!?” 

“I came to see you.” Taking a mere step inside the room, she closed the door behind firmly. Coming back on her wishes, just to see him as her main goal of being here, wasn’t it?

“Oh?” He was still surprised, “Why?”

She was inside of the familiar room, taking a few more steps towards him as he watched her with mixed emotions. Her heels cracking sternly on the ground before halting. Her stoic gaze never leaves his features, trailing him. Giving him a serious look, “I want to talk to you.”

He arched his eyebrows at this. Perplexed. Surprise. She could understand his confused gaze a mile away, really. The way his eyebrows shifted with his emotions was particularly telling and it was informing her he was vastly bewildered and jumbled about her statements but allowed it anyway. 

“What do you want to talk about, Sophia?”

“Yamiegdo was destroyed by Mikado Gao. Ikazuchi is no longer Ikazuchi.” She describes the current state, that Yamigedo and everything were back to normal. But those statements should’ve been obvious from the environment being restored, unlike the murky and dismal state it was before.

“That’s all well and good but what about us?” He asks, “What about us? What should we do?”

She silently watches him. What did it mean for them?

“There’s nothing. It’s best if you just forgot about it.”

“What are you saying?”

“We pretend it never happened.”

“What!? We can’t just pretend it never happened, Sophia!”

“Everyone else will. It’s only inevitable.” She states it as a matter-of-a-fact tone that was to be true. Not to be remembered as most things did. Her expression slightly shifted, a notable smirk curving at the end of her lips, maliciously staring at him, “Or would you’d like me to erase those memories for you?” She enjoys wiping the memories of others, an endowment that she didn’t want to leave without. Was all she would say, and it was true. They should forget, surely that is what Kyoya-sama wanted from her. Kyoya-sama already won.

“No no no!” Shaking his head, bringing one of his arms up as to defend himself, “Y-You’re not erasing any of my memories!” He stood his guard, he wasn’t afraid of her, “Don’t even think about it, Sophia!”

“Why not? You would forget about the scars you got.” She was attempting to be convincing, “Anyone would want to wipe their trauma. Don’t you want that?”

He gulps, “Even so, I know what you’ll do, Sophia!” His lips dipping to a disheartened frown, “You’ll make me forget about you… I-I don’t want that!” He points his hands dramatically at her.

She pauses, the almost unexpected answer took her a few steps back to think. He didn’t crave to disremember her, not in a million years, even if that met keeping his grievous memories with her and the torture he endured. The temptation to just slowly make his way towards him with her Dark Core but she suppresses those urges of wanting to do that. She would be expected to maliciously stroll towards him with her Dark Core and forcibly take those memories but she didn’t. 

Did she care so much about him? Was this why she wanted to see him again? Nonsense. She shouldn’t. Not to him. She was heartless, a monster, nothing but danger for anything and everything. She could destroy everything she wants. But Shido Magoroku had bad traits too. Overconfident and irritating. Dense but book smart. He thought highly of himself. But he was just as maliciously cunning as she was.

She could stand still like a statue and she normally would but she didn’t have time to stay here. She shouldn’t even be here. She closes her eyes as she swiftly shifts around as he flinches at her movement. She wasn’t supposed to be here in the first place either.

“Sophia!” His voice echoes her mind, she sways her head to offer him attention. But converses nothing, “Where are you going?”

“Home.” A simple response to a simple question. 

“Wait, you can’t leave!” 

His puzzled expression grew as he kept peering at her, so unsure of the meaning behind those words. His navy eyes trailed her closely as she strolled past him. Cranking of her heels ringing inside of his ears. His eyes stretched, bringing his hand up. She didn’t respond to him while the cranking of heels echoes the room, reaching closer towards the door.

“Oh, come on!” Wincing as he rushed towards her with muffled breaths. Ungainly, blocking her way to move the future. Blocking the path towards the door, she could just teleport. That was another option for her. His actions prompt her to halt her steps, bequeathing the stoic to suspend in her tracks. Navy eyes locked with Sky-blue. His troubled glance met her stoic features as she stared at him, “You can’t leave me again!”

“Then, come with me.” 

“What!?” He steps back as his shoulders bounce with emotion. She could tell his confusion from her words. He blinks. 

There was no going back. She lifts her hand to him, keeping it out for him. She brings her hand out, offering her hand. Only holding it out for him. His navy eyes shifted to her hand, lips part from surprise. 

Did she want him to hold it!? Wait, she wants to hold his hand!? That one thing he wasn’t expecting from her! He was very surprised. But also asking her to hang out with him!? Like, hanging out with him without their missions or duties!? Someone who kept pushing him away by leaving, surrounding herself in complete mystery to the point of not even knowing her private lift and she wanted to hang out as if they were friends!? He didn’t apprehend if he should feel worried or felicitous about her mysterious actions. He really didn’t get girls.

“You want me to come with you? Come with you where exactly?”

She only nodded without words, “Far from here.”

“But… Will we come back?” he asks with a tinge of uncertainty, taking a step back from her as her hand was near the male. Unsure if this was the best choice or not. He questions worryingly as his navy blue eyes scanned the room as if his movements were supposed to warn her of something, “I have obligations here! I can’t just leave it all behind like you! But I’m sure you know that, my former Vice-President.” 

“You can, but I won’t.”

He frowns, a prick inside of his chest from that but he understood this all too well, no matter how it felt. They went this far and yet she had to leave again. As always. Comprehending why but didn’t want to believe that. Not everything she did, she reasonably couldn’t come back to Aibo and be his vice. Just the accuracy and sheer facts to come to terms with.

Nothing lasts forever but it didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy this. He didn’t want to leave her side or have her leave him again. But he could always call her and she’ll teleport to his location from his calls. She did before and he was certain she would again. But he must rather spend his time with her in person, as much as he possibly could. He didn’t want to be alone.

Hesitantly, he took her hand. Rosy cheeks. She smiles for a second as she felt his rubber touching her hands. The fabric of his gloves brushing her fingers. Which was slim and rather cold but he was expecting her hands to be frozen. Ignoring the typical yelp in surprise while she was hauling the boy with her into the woven orange and black portal she created with her Disaster Force. Simply jumping.

Often dragging him into her portal was all too common, even if she didn’t warn him like he kept begging her to. He had no clue where she would take him but he’ll follow her, tossing a few complaints on the way as normal. 

Until we meet again has meaning. Not a thing she was expecting but faith. And she was doing it out of her decision. Maybe this would be fun even if it couldn’t last forever. They have now and that was significant too! 

She took him high on the rooftops where no one could see. The sun was barely setting and they got to see the sky change. 

_ “Such a pretty view…”  _ He couldn’t help but breathlessly whisper, “So peaceful and relaxing I can just feel all of the weight being lifted here. Even after everything is over. Even after all of the things we had to endure…” He confessed, allowing his thoughts to be heard by the other, “But there’s something bothering me…” He frowns, placing a hand on his chin.

She turned to look at him, “What’s wrong?”

“Everything.” 

She raises a brow from that response, “Everything?”

“Y-Yes, everything!” He ungainly nods, fumbling with his gloves. From his movements and bouncing eyes lingering across the field. “It’s so confusing… I don’t get it… It’s no fair!”

She only stares at him. “Shido?”

It really was bothering him even after he apparently admitted to her before only to be rejected time and time again, to the point the two merely destroyed everything they had. And it wasn’t helping that he was also growing impatient with her before as well in the past. But here she was acting differently, not cold nor bitter towards him. It was that strange pitiful glance that was masked by a stoic complexion. Something else, it made him wonder if this was all for a deeper meaning. He didn’t get it. Understand her. The next minute he was comforting him and the other she pushed him away. 

“I have something I want to ask you,” Not just one but plenty of questions from his mind he wanted to say. He wanted to know her thoughts, her feelings. “Do you want to do this again sometime?”

Her lips curve to a soft smile for a mere second, quick enough that it was barely notable but he notices her strangely sweet smile, “Just call. I will be there.”

“Are you sure?” She silently nods. He raises a brow before he frowns, “I think you block my number. Do you still have it block? I still can’t believe you block me! I would like for you to unblock me!”

“Is that an order?”

“I would say it’s more of a request.”

“Fine. Just don’t be annoying.”

He smiles, “Great! In that case, I’ll make sure to call you and check-in!” 

Silents came afterward, seemingly enjoying the weight of the relaxation. But he really didn’t just want to call and check in on her, he wanted her to be there alongside him. 

“Um… are you sure you don’t want to come back to Aibo Academy?” He queries, “I mean, I could try to clear your name for you! I know the Buddy Police will want to arrest you and all but I would like for you to come back to school and be the vice-president.”

“Coming back to school would be pointless without a mission.”

She knew going to school was pointless without a mission. The air was mute for a mere moment, relatively thick with subtle tension. She appeared to be pondering in her thoughts, almost lost in the wave and pool by them. She could possibly go back and everything would be fine. But clearing her name wouldn’t be easy, it wasn’t easy the first time either.

And everything else in her life just felt devoid of much. No entertainment just running and hiding without anything else to do. Maybe she could tell Kyoya-sama, no it was just Kyoya now, that she wanted to come back, maybe even destroy her first memory of him.

“Nonsense. An institution is important for learning and growing. It’s never pointless! Even if you don’t have any missions, you can still come back and be our vice-president again. As Student Council President, I work hard so that everyone can have a secure school life. And that also means, you as well.”

One thing that was true was his dedication to the office. Shido might’ve been selfish, using people for his own gain, in the past but he also was vastly hard working.

“I need time to think about this.”

“Oh, of course!” He flashes a smile that is more understanding as he nods, “Take as much time as you need, Sophia! The offer is still high in the air for you.” 

But he wonders how long it’ll take her.

* * *

Truth be told, one couldn’t believe it was really over when there were so many unsettled questions. Their feelings were just shown and rarely told.

So much has transpired in the past months. Weeks passed by since Sophia came back to Aibo as their returned vice by Kyoya-sama’s orders as he proudly announced it. Kyoya-sama made him work for this new guy alongside Sophia. It has been weeks since he was combined with Gallows by Sophia’s power. It has been weeks since she gave him the name behind that mask of his, Death Shido. The greatest Buddyfight in the world, the masked warrior from Hell he was Death Shido. It has been weeks since he first clung to her and dragged him out of their caved fallen, leaving them with a Hundred Demons as their current leader. 

His worst concern was a failure. That word! Failure. Made him sick. A heavy word that laden with agony. The scars he did so hard to cover from everyone else. Not winning his Buddyfights meant failure and that he would be punished for it, and that meant feeling the intense strikes of lightning striking him as if nothing happened at all. But he was confident, brimming with it. 

He loves Buddyfighting, using a way to bring joy to himself, and leave the real world for a while. His frame always springing out of sheer self-confidence along with a broad smirk affixed boastfully with his thoughts. But at least, he wasn’t being zapped anymore. Her sky-blue eyes enlarged from shock, falteringly taking a small step back.

The darker the atmosphere became the more ominous as time flew. Despair was spreading high for most now. Omni Lords were being hunted to feed to their master, longing for their taste. Their methods intensified. And he got a new name! Des Shido! Sophia admitted it was a name he deserves. Suitable for him, singling the change. Still viewing himself as the greatest Buddyfighter that History had to offer. 

The summer day went back to normal. And now it was all over. Everything went back to normal. No more working for their master, no more worrying about the end of the world or the Omni Lords. No more working with this hefty mission of failure.

The tan-haired who subsequently beat their conductor, the Darkness World Monster who replaced Ikazuchi. The one who forcibly shoved her against the pole as she winces, and tested her loyalty. She would only scowl at him. That awful large monster from the depths of hell itself, who made her feel as if she wasn’t strong enough to wake the monster. Staining her features swelled with some sort of regret and remorse but hid them when she was bowing. Hanging her head in sheer defeat, and admit… I’m terribly sorry.

It’s been a few weeks since the monster took over and had a new hideout. One, Sophia highly doubted and wasn’t fond of. She could read the monster’s mind, surmising his plans, almost as if he was constraining her with those illuminated dim eyes of his to brainwash her into obeying. She only stood there, stoic and stern features as her icy eyes would stare. Often being stuck to her spheres she created like some sort of glue. Utilizing her cunning skills to outsmart the Hundred monster while she stood on the sidelines when Magoroku fought. The boy couldn’t see it but she could. She was only doing this Kyoya-sama, the mask behind her movements. The one she reports too. But her loyalty got tested and she failed to control the Omni Lord before nearly being burnt. 

They have been through quite a lot together, being partners in crimes. They trust each other more than most would admit. And that would be provoked from being around someone for a while, as much as they have. She had months of scrutinizing his character, understanding him, and training on how to handle him. Even having cameras inside his room and she could observe anytime, stealing his food when he wasn’t looking. Heck, he clings to her and she lets him so freely without any backfire. She even teleported him to safety before passing out on the couches, dreaming while he was in the same room as her. And reassured him of their plans. Playing off each other moves at any time, their distinctive personalities made it possible. 

She ultimately encouraged him in that last battle before he got stoned. In the control panel, the place where she always was watching him and she was going to be in the Skull pit for the very last time doing it again. Just one more with him. She would call his name and he would call her, she admitted her truth. He was a better fighter than anyone and he will prove it in this fight. She knew her words got into his heart, repeating them with a smirk and she shouted a loud Da in return, making sure he knew that confirmation was intense and crystal clear.

And it worked, he was brimming with confidence and finally won. He was concealed in the thick stone when she teleported to his location on the roof. Thanking him for his efforts of finally winning the card and for helping her get the card, and to be fair, after everything they both had to endure, the boy warrants those words. Softly speaking, until we meet again and the final farewell. 

Her heart would be fibbing if she said she didn’t mean those words. She met those words, despite how annoying she thought he was. 

The truth is she felt normal around him. 

Doing this was going to be a mistake on her part but she didn’t care. Going back to Aibo plausibly wasn’t a good idea, not when Tasuku was presumably still there and would take her in for breaking laws and being Death Shido in disguise. But the Russian was powerful and could take him on. So she didn’t fret, Magoroku would most likely worry. Probably saying something like they’ll be troubled if they discover her but he always worries. The academy wasn’t home but it felt like home, almost.

It’s been a few hours since the accident resulted and the school was already back into shape. As picturesque and spirited for the best Buddyfighters. The sun dangled above as it was glistening and the sky was a brilliant blue. As the birds were gliding high above the sky while chirping a melody, simultaneously with the waves and tunes of the trees.

It was always like this, just a normal warm summer day back at Aibo Academy. A few weeks since he felt somewhat relieved from his pain and sorrow. He grew, his personality did. No more worrying about getting zap for failures was a plus but something surely felt missing. But he masks the pain from everything else.

School life felt as strange as it always had. Tasuku coming to Aibo to become a student was one of them. He was, of course, one of the last people to know about it. 

“Good afternoon, Ryuejin Tasuku.” He greets with a simple smile, “How are you doing today?”

“Shido Magoroku. I’m well.”

_ ‘It’s a perfect time to convince him!’  _ His eyes glisten with the perfect idea he had, “If I may, could I request something of you?” Magoroku really didn’t want to do this but he had no other choice, this was essential, “It’s quite important.”

“Sure, I guess… What is it?” Tasuku spoke but was unsure.

“Drop all of the charges you have against Sophia Sakharov.” Magoroku's face drops to something serious, his tone matching that.

“You know I can’t do that!” Tasuku stands his ground, “She needs to pay for all of the evil she caused by working for Yamiegdo and being Death Shido.”

“As student council president, all I want is for her to live a normal school life.” Magoroku narrates, “Just how you’re doing right now with coming here. Wouldn’t it be fair for her to get that same right, too?”

He was right. Tasuku was coming to Aibo to also be a normal kid for once and be near Gao in the end. But what about Sophia Sakharov? Why did Shido Magoroku care about her in the first place? Unless there was something more going on with them that Tasuku just didn’t see.

“Why do you want her to come back? Does Gaen Kyoya want her to come back for a mission? I don’t trust it.”

He is offended by those words but recalls how Tasuku and Sophia were ‘enemies’ and they had fought plenty of times before in the past as he saw. Tasuku had no trust in the Russian, unlike him. Who places far more trust in her than most. He has grown to trust her. Despite her aloof, indifferent, and cold personality. 

“If you allow her to come back to Aibo Academy in one piece, I’ll promise you this: I won’t let her cause any more harm under my watch.” He smiles at the boy, “Does that sound like a deal?”

“I don’t know…” Tasuku is doubtful but who wouldn’t be? “But I guess, I should give it a try. Fine, I guess she could but I’m keeping a close eye on you both. And if she does anything I’m taking action against her.”

“That’s fine.” Magoroku keeps his smile, “Well, since that is all settled for now. Shall I start showing you around?” 

He offers a hand. And so he did, following the halls that were devoid of any students. Since the class was happening now. He walks him to the elementary side. Since he was new here, Magoroku has the opportunity to show him around the comprehensive campus, much like for every new student that comes. 

Magoroku and Tasuku discussed further the buildings however when Magoroku got ahead. Girls from the close classrooms came by, surrounding him. “Oh my.” Magoroku steps away from the group of girls rushing from their classrooms. He silently stares, keeping his calm and collective nature.

“Classes are still in session, everyone! Go back to your classrooms!” Looking back at the countless kids in the halls with hands behind his back.

“Student Council President Shido Magoroku.”

He turned his head to the source who said his name, still smiling with his hands behind his back, “Oh? If it isn’t Mikado Gao-kun!”

The boy made his way towards them, “President Shido. Why are you in the Elementary school division building?”

“I was taking a transfer student on a tour.”

“A transfer student?”

“That’s right. Someone that you all know very well.” Magoroku lifts one of his hands and closed his eyes as he shifts, “A super-celebrity, well-known as a genius Buddyfighter.” He flinches back up, tilting his head slightly as his brows tucks, re-opening his eyes as he explains further, “The boy wonder of the Buddy Police, fighting evil and saving the day!”

“I’ve taken a leave of absence from the Buddy Police.”

Magoroku expression shifts at the voice. He frowns, appearing unhappy. _ ‘I wish he told me that sooner…’ _

He stepped to the side as Tasuku went up.

“Well, I think we should all wait to talk further until after classes.” Magoroku explains, he waves to the girls, “Come on, everyone, please get back to your classes!”

After a while, the kids had no choice but to listen. Hearing them whine as Tasuku had to leave, making Magoroku feel a pang of envy. Was it? Envious eating away inside of his core? He shakes those thoughts, he wasn’t jealous of Tasuku but the influence he has on the girls. He wants that. He needs that. 

He steps up, walking out of the halls and down the stairs from the building. He ignores the waving breeze and walks straight towards his room without many words, no one to even speak too nor did anyone bother to go to him to talk. 

“Well, since that is taken care of, it’s only right to get back to work.”

Magoroku shortly gets back to his work inside of his office, he rarely had to go to class and all of his teachers understand his business with work. As long as he keeps up his grades, they could care less what he does in school. One of the many perks. He was already rank second in his grade.

After being informed by his elders regarding a fresh Cup, he signs approval forms, allowing the cup to be held at school. Before he clears his throat, collecting his thoughts for the event.

“Ah, testing, testing…” He was testing his new microphone and the camera he got from the school a few weeks ago. Standing straight in front of him as his brows were arched high and he smiles. Being professional in front of the camera. He lures them and now all eyes were set on him.

“Everyone! Pay attention! I just got some big news!” He explains proudly, “There’s going to be a tournament to determine the greatest Buddyfighter on the planet, the Buddy Champion!” He explains, “The World Buddy Cup, or WBC Cup for short, has been officially announced!” He paused to let the students take in this information for a moment, “The Cho-Tokyo Regional Preliminaries will be held at Aibo Academy’s Fighting Stage. I hope everyone participates!” 

And with that, the screen closes and he took a breath of air. The presentation was done.

“I plan on winning this cup,” He turns around and smirks, “I should also inform Sophia about it. Even if she won’t participate, I want her to see my skills again!”

His eyes lit up with the idea, “Oh! I should do that right now!” He clumsily dug into his desk for his phone. He always kept it inside the desk near his pen and pencils. Clutching the item between his hands. He pressed the phone contact for Sophia’s number. Luckily, she unblocked him some time ago and he hopes she wouldn’t block him again. It was shocking but it took some begging.

“Shido.”

“Sophia! I have wonderful news!” He screams into the phone, too excitedly.

This causes the girl on the other line to shift her phone away for a moment. He heard the subtle movement, “Not so loud.” He could sense her cringe and pitiful expression from behind the phone. The girl believes the tone sounds like a mere child who got something they wanted. “What got you excited?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Sophia...!” He apologies to her, feeling a little bad for screaming so loud into his phone like that. But it wasn’t his fault, it was his excitement that causes that. Not him! “I didn’t mean to scream that loud…” He hopes she wouldn’t block him again. 

“It’s all right,” She reassures him. “Do you have some urgent business?”

“Oh! Right!” He shakes his head and got back on track. He clears his throat, “I called you because I got some great news! So please pay attention! I’m going to tell you what I told the students before, there’s going to be a tournament to determine the greatest Buddyfighter on the planet, the Buddy Champion! It’s called the World Buddy Cup, or WBC Cup for short. The preliminary rounds will be held at Aibo Academy’s Fighting Stage. So, I was wondering if you’ll like to come and watch my fights? Since I do plan on participating in the cup, of course! I’m the greatest Buddyfighter in the world, after all!” He was going to prove that once more in the Cup this time around.

He recalls calling him the greatest fighter before, she wonders if he recalls that. “I’ll come.” She responded, instead of using her simple ‘maybe’ response. He smiles, he can’t hold back his happiness.

“In that case, I’ll be sure to save you a seat near me!” 

“I heard you talked with Ryuenji Tasuku about letting me back in Aibo Academy.”

He flinches back in shock at that out of nowhere response, nearly yelping, “How do you know that? Are you spying on me!?”

“Maybe.”

He frowns at the acknowledgment given to him. A simple word that felt so dubiously used, “That’s not a very clear answer…” he sighs, “Then you are aware that he has taken a leave of absence in the Buddy Police?”

She nodded, “Da.”

“Of course, you do… You’re a hacker so I’m sure you have plenty of information on them, don’t you? I hope you know it’s still illegal!”

“It’s too late to worry about what’s illegal, Shido.” She stoically counters, “I done many illegal things.” That was true, “I highly doubt any of them would even think for a second that I changed for the better when we both know that’s not possible.”

His frown deepens on his features. She was amply aware of her unfriendly nature, her crimes, and everything she was. She even tries killing him and everyone else multiple times before. She was no good, a monster in human clothing but also she was a goddess. He didn’t fear her nor hated her. He trusted her.

“But…!” He wanted to so badly protest.

“It won’t be easy to simply come back just yet.” That was a fact he had to face. “I’m not a good person.”

“Student Council President Shido!”

He flinches at the voice, as he lost his grip on his phone and clumsily dropped the item on the large metal desk. His navy eyes glanced up at the door, trying to recompose himself. He was so lost in his call with Sophia, he didn’t hear the door slide open, revealing one of his peers from the student council on the other side.

“Knock before you enter, please!” He ordered in a kind tone, “What do you need?”

“Sorry, President Shido!” The girl with blonde hair speaks as she readjusted her glasses, “It’s just there’s a meeting with the rest of the student council soon so I thought I will come and get you!”

“I see…” He nods, “Please go on ahead of me, I just need to finish something here quickly!”

She shakily shook her head in a nod, “Yessir, see you there!” And she stumbled out of the room and slid the door shut.

_ “Now, where were we…”  _ He whispers to no one but himself, as he picks up the phone he drops carefully so he couldn’t mistakenly hang-up on her. He was surprised that she didn’t hang out at all.

“You seem quite busy.”

He lets out a sigh as she must’ve heard the talk with that girl as well, “Unfortunately, yes… The student council has been busier than normal with scheduled events recently. I have to go now, duty calls! I’m sure you understand, do you?”

“Da.”

He speaks on the phone once more, “We’ll continue this conversation another time, Sophia!” 

Without saying goodbye, she instantly hung-up the call on him, the beeping going off and it displayed the time. She understands how busy he gets and how hard-working he was. But there was a venom in her voice he couldn’t detect when she spoke, perhaps she was jealous? No, Sophia being jealous that’s insane! She would never be! Especially not to him of all people!

“I guess I’ll just have to wait to tell her…”

He couldn’t help but let out a sigh, as his shoulders dipped from defeat. The world kept tearing them apart and he hated it, all of it. He wanted it to burn. He placed his phone back into his desk, not before shutting it off again. He recomposes himself once more and readjusts his outfit. And made his way out of the room. He went to the meeting, still thinking about the girl, swelling inside of his mind.

A few days have past and Sophia came as expected. Treading discreetly in the halls with a stoic expression. There was a large group of people and buddies but she managed to spot the tan-haired in green smiling and waving to the group of people.

“Shido.”

He turns at the voice, “Oh? If it isn’t, Sophia Sakharov!” He smiles at her, it was a distinctive kind of smile from the one he gave the others. A one supplied with his buried love for her. A more thoughtful and caring one. As he dashed towards her, encircling his hands around her shoulders and embracing her intimately, “I’m so glad you decided to come!” A melodious tone, trying to persuade the girl to draw closer. A soft welcoming smile formed on the male’s lips.

All she did was awkwardly stand there. She was taken aback by the subtle affection, feeling his body heat on hers. Unconsciously her eyes and lips widened in surprise. Her eyes inevitably extended by this action, lips parted but spoke nothing in reply, this was thanks to her involuntary surprise. He was closed so he couldn’t see her expression but he seemed like he was going to cry. Tears of joy? Happiness? He often cries. She nimbly regained her composure as she softly pressed a single hand on his upper back but didn’t return the hug fully. But didn’t say anything to him to stop or push him away. Never.

He lets go and steps back feeling that was enough, still smiling at her, “So, are you ready to see me mop the floor with my opponents?”

She simply nodded without a single word.

He grabbed her lower arm, “Oh! You might want somewhere quiet, don’t you? Let’s go someplace else to talk! It’s quite loud here. Let’s get you seated, Sophia! Come!” 

He made his way past the large group with the girl in his arms, having no other choice but to follow her. Some of the kids noticed them as they felt the eyes dawdled on them. She ignored those stares, not paying any mind to any of it. Only the front of her and on the tan-haired. He opens the doors for her, revealing the almost devoid area of the Buddy pits for the fighters.

He took a step to the side as he lets go of her arm and she took it, “Ladies first.” He flashed a slight smirk at her and she turned her head acting unimpressed by his gentleman efforts, stoically walking past him. Standing off to the side as he enters and shuts the door while she did this. Her expression remained devoid of much or really, anything else her icy eyes glanced at the brick halls.

He steps in front of her, taking her out of the deep thoughts she had, “Hurry! I’ll guild us to our room!” And he steps off, as also picked up her steps. He placed his hands behind his back.

“All of the Buddyfighters enrolled are allowed to have their own Buddy pit room to watch the fights in! As the student council president, I get the pleasure of picking out my own room!” He explains as he finally stops and the door slides open. And the two steps inside. Once inside they made themselves at home, or rather Magoroku did. And Sophia woodenly stood there, looking down at him.

“Oh, if you feel more comfortable, you can watch the Buddyfights in here if you want to! I know you’re still not on good ties with Buddy Police and Ryuenji Tasuku already taken a leave of absence from the Buddy Police so I doubt he could do much against you now. But still, I don’t want to cause a scene with the Buddy Police, especially not in an event like this, it might cause some of the student stress out.”

He would much rather not have any of the kids being stressed today. She simply nodded. Feeling a little more luxurious, she sat on the other side of the couch, across from him. As her icy blue eyes met his navy blue ones.

“When do the tournament’s matches start?”

“Soon. Though my first one won’t start for a while.”

...

Magoroku proudly stood up as his name was called, flashing a smile at you as he made his way out of the room and onto the fighting platform that carried him upward. Once he won the first match, he happily skips over to Sophia and tells her about it. And he was on the seventh round, against someone he knew quite well.

“Now! It’s about time you prepared for defeat!” He cupped his fist as he was lost in his train of thought, “Seifukai leader, Todoroki Genma!”

“At this point, there is no way that you can turn the tables!” The raven-haired spoke with his arms crossed.

Magoroku body was hanging low as he still was smirking.

“You have no hands card or gauge left. How are you going to win, geh?” Gallows doubted.

Magoroku lifted his hand to the side of his face as his navy eyes shifted to Gallows, “If I keep buying time, a miracle might happen!” He whispers as he narrowed his eyes maliciously as he visioned in his mind of what might happen, “Something might fall from the sky and permanently knock Genma out of the competition!”

His Buddy sweatdropped at him, “Magoroku. Are you serious, geh?”

“Whoa! President Shido clings on futilely, but he’s finally reached 0 life!”

Magoroku frowns in defeat, “I can’t believe I lost!” He wasn’t in the good mood after squandering despite clinging to the few life he had. Though, he had no gauge nor hand cards left which made it even more impossible to win.

He dragged himself all away back to the room where Sophia was in.

“No fair! I had nothing left!” He pouts, “I was hoping something might fall from the sky and permanently knock Genma out of the competition!” 

Sophia did her best to hide that grin from her lips. “Naive. But cute.” She froze as that thought, one that she spoke out loud and filled the room.

“Huh?” He turns to her, “Sophia? Did you say something?” Almost incoherent with the words.

She silently shook her head at that, trying her best to masked the sudden heat in her cheeks.

“Are you still serious on that, geh?” 

Gallows saved her as the tan-haired eyes left her and turn to the buddy monster. He nodded, “Yes, miracles do happen, Gallows!” He crossed his arms on his chest, “If only one happened when I needed it the most…” He pouts further as he body sinks on the couch like some sort of child who didn’t get their way, “I was really hoping to be in the top 8!” He groans, “I was so close!”

She was unimpressed by his complaining but felt somewhat entertained but she was stoic and really good at masking it. He was much better than a television show to watch. This wasn’t new to her, she was used to this by now. But really she felt more pity for him, because of his thought process. He still had naive but his pout was… adorable. But she only frowns in pity. And he seems to notice. 

“Hey, stop giving me that pitying look, Sophia!”

“Were you really hoping something might fall from the sky and permanently knock your opponent out?” 

He nodded, “Yes!”

“Magoroku is really an idiot, geh.”

“Agreed.”

“Shut up!” Magoroku sulks deeper.

“You got 9th place.” Sophia declared, “That’s good enough. Not the highest but it could be worse.” He was a skilled fighter when he used his deck but not good at winning, she always noted.

He felt some satisfaction in those words of her, insignificantly picking himself from clasping brutally on the furniture, “Right!” He thought for a moment before smirking, “There are definitely more ways I could become popular!”

…

The Fighting Stage managed to get destroyed yesterday. The area felt decay of any life, no sound, no cheers. Nothing but the breathing and the sky dancing.

“Mikado Gao destroyed the fighting stage!”

“That is bad,” Sophia noted as she stared from across the fighting stage alongside Magoroku.

He sighs, “I’m going to have to make proper repairs for the Fighting Stage.” His body hangs low in defeat, “This is coming out of the budget for sure…”

“Don’t you want to see the Buddyfight?” Sophia asked, changing the subject.

“There’s no way I’m going to watch the match on the Ocean Stage!” He crosses his arms, “Besides, I can’t leave the just Academy, I work here. If I really wanted to see it, I’ll just watch the broadcast later.” But he turns to her, “Why? Do you want to see it, Sophia?”

“I’m not interested.”

So that was a no, he didn’t think so. She wasn’t fond of watching her time watching meaningless fights that wouldn’t help their mission in the long run but also they had no mission, they were just hanging out with their own free will. 

As he was making his daily routines, wandering into the school making sure there was nothing out of place until he heard voices. The two paused, almost tensing up at the tone here. 

“Someone’s here,” Sophia noted as her head whirled to the source of the tone.

Magoroku expression dropped and so did his hand, “No unauthorized entry!” Making his way down the top flight of stairs on the upper area. Shoulders puffed and face serious.

“President Shido!”

“Yikes! Mikado Gao!” He flinches in surprise, throwing his hands up in the air as his eyes furrowed. Before regaining his composer, giving the same cold and disinterested gaze at them. And he was displeased, in he was in the middle of talking to Sophia Sakharov when he heard them. His knuckles on his waist.

“What happened to Senior Genma and Dai Kaido’s fight?” Gao asked in his confusion, “Is it over?”

“What are you talking about?” Magoroku also happened to be confused by his words. His voice slightly raised as he leads forward and pointing his index finger at them, “You’re the one who destroyed the arena during yesterday’s Buddyfight!” He lifted back of his up in annoyance.

“Huh?”

“It’s Bal and Gao’s fault?”

The two were confused and dumbfounded back Magoroku didn’t care. Closing his eyes, “Thanks to you, the match is being held on the Ocean Stage.”

Gao looked at his Buddy in shock, saying something in his confusion before running out of the Fighting Stage.

…

The stage was finally fixed and he was delighted.

Sophia was still up in the buddy pit, watching as the lights flicker off in a dramatic way. 

As he had his eyes closed, hearing the doors cranking open revealing the outside. He gazes up, re-opening his eyes, “The WBC Cup Cho-Tokyo Championship finals…” He spoke loudly as his voice echos the arena, “...Begins now!” 

His eyes glisten with joy, the lights peeling off. The lights were detected on his frame, giving him all of the spotlights he wanted. As he lifted up his hands into the air telling the cheer to louder as if they were his singers and the cheers feed into his pleasure of wanting attention. Because he wanted attention! All of it! Those eyes on him and only him, give him the cheers. He craved, clinging to it.

“For some reason,” Paruko floated down, “Aibo Academy Junior High Divison Student Council President Shido Magoroku, who lost during the preliminary round, had announced the commencement of the final match!”

Magoroku groans at her, annoyed, “Did you really have to mention I lost?”

Oh well, that didn’t matter now. He got off the stage and went to get the prize, keeping a close eye on it. The area was devoid and really only a few people had the chance to near it. A dark location.

He stares at it in his hands, “Oh wow, this is really nice!” He couldn’t help but feel the power of carrying such a golden cup, a small trophy that had the name of the WBC Cup imprinted on the label, “I wish I won…!”

He grins as an idea came to mind, “Oh, yes! Cheer for me! I won the cup, praise me!” He daydreams of the event. Playing around with the idea. About the praise, “Sophia would surely admire me even more!” He began to think about her, of course, she would, wouldn’t she? 

“Are you going to steal it?”

“Yikes!” He flinches in shock, clutching onto the piece, and neatly tripping over to the glass case. He clumsy shifted around to find a girl with a neutral expression, standing off in the corner.

“Oh! It’s just you…” He calms down as he takes note of who it was, “Sophia! You nearly scared me to death!”

Her expression didn’t alter but still remained focused, “Are you?”

“What?” He was confused.

“Are you going to run off with the trophy and steal it?”

He shook his head, “N-No, of course, not!” He countered, “I much rather win it! If I just took it and ran off, it wouldn’t be as awarding.” What gave her that idea?

“Good judgment.”

“Um, how long have you been standing there for?” 

“Not long.” Her expression imperceptibly slipped to a notable grin as she titled her head to the side, “But long enough to hear you daydream about winning and about me.”

“I, um…” His cheeks burned, staining. He felt his cheeks rise in shade at her sudden and unexpected tease. He felt embarrassed, she must’ve heard him talk about her! “I-I-I can explain!”

“Don’t have to.” She shuffled closer as her heels clicked the floor. Tapping his chest with her finger causing him to blench and be taken out of his daze, “But the match is almost over, so it’s best if you went now.”

He blinks, “Oh, that’s right!” He excuses himself nervously, recomposing himself. As her expression shifted back to being stoic, observing him as he walked out of the room, leaving her alone in that dark room.

He rushed down the hall, the large thick opening to the room. Which he was in before. As he was holding it in his gloved hands. Flashing a large smile for the camera. The doors flew open once more.

“As Aibo Academy Student Council President… I am filled with pride!” 

He heard the cheers of the people on the seats he walked forward onto the stand. Holding out the item in front of Gao, “Now, please accept this.”

“All right!” Gao took it as Magoroku lets go of the item.

As he turns his back, his eyes closed with his hands behind his back he smiles. And the cup was finally over. He made his way towards the hall as the people began to take their leave, he was one of the last to leave. Making sure the order was kept on the campus and doing his job as Student Council President.

“Sophia?” He looked back into the area she last saw her in only to find it completely devoid of anyone with the lights turned off, “She must’ve left.” He took note.

“I just don’t know where Sophia went off to…” He walked in the large halls, mostly talking to himself, that is, “She could’ve gone anywhere…” He pauses, looking to the blue floor, “I should call her.” 

He didn’t know why he felt the urge to go back to the office in the high chance that someone was there. But not someone or anyone, but Sophia Sakharov. When he opened the door he was caught by surprise, when he saw the girl inside of the room, ostensibly studying.

“S-Sophia!?”

She turned to face him with a devoid expression.

“There you are!” He steps inside, closing the door shut before shifting closer, “I was wondering where you were.” He raised an eyebrow, “What are you doing in here anyway?”

“I wanted to see how the office is now.”

“Oh? Do you plan on returning again soon?”

“Maybe.” She was lost in thought, overthinking about everything once again but masked that by her stoic expression. Her eyes being glued to the large desk in front of her.

“Well, you seem lost in thought. I’ll leave you to think,” He could tell as he walks past her towards the desk, parting the folders he had on them, “As for me, I should probably focus on getting these folders completed before today ends.” He sighs, as he sits down.

Her eyes noticed his frown as he skulkingly flips through the pages of the floor he had. That gave an idea, as her heels click the floor. She went towards his desk to the side, grasping one of the sheets and peering inside.

He notices the movement from the corner of his eyes, causing him to pick himself up and stare in shock and confusion, “Sophia?”

“I’ll do these.”

“Huh?” He was even more shocked to hear her concept, “You can’t do that! You’re not part of the Student Council club anymore.”

“It’s all right.”

“But you don’t need to do that work.”

“I want to do it.” 

She dug into the drawers to find a pen, a pencil, and a stamp presser. 

“I guess, I can’t stop you now…”

“So it’s decided,” She stated, “I will get it done before the end of the day.”

Magoroku had no idea what got the girl to want to do all of this work or why she was acting kind enough to do anything of this for him in the first place. She was still an impeccable mystery to him as always.

Without another word being spoken, she walked towards the coffee table and sat down with all of the supplies. Leading down and focusing on the work.

Was she doing this because she misses this? Or did she have nothing else to do? He wasn’t sure. But one thing he knew that she was good at her job, working, and making sure everything was good enough. Always careful of who gets the funds and who didn’t for clubs. All work and no jokes. It felt she never left, that they never did wrong or awful things together. 

Everything felt… normal.

And before he knew she was already standing back after organizing the papers and placing them back in the folder.

He recoiled as she was already near him, being taken out of his thoughts. “President Shido.” A name she rarely said with the term ‘President’ in the title.

“Oh! You’d finish with the task already, Sophia?”

She simply nodded without any words as he took the folder, flipping through the sheets. Pushing his eyes to not gaze at her apprehending well enough by now he’ll get lost in those eyes of hers. Icy blue eyes.

“President Shido. You didn’t do your work.”

He parted his lips as he heard, he was shocked to hear that. 

“It’s best if you focus on your work.” She advised, “You wouldn’t want to get punished again, do you?”

His blood ran cold. He felt a bit of sickness in his gut grow, an uneasy feeling at the word, “I’m sorry!” He yelled, “I was lost in thought, I should’ve done my work like I was supposed too!” 

But instead of regaining his senses like he wanted he was losing his composer. Once was a calm and cool manner in front of others was now breaking in front of him. He felt his heart racing, getting faster and faster as the time flew by. The room felt hotter, almost unbearable it was breaking him. Cloaking his hands on the side of his head as he shivered. Curling his whole body. His breathing grew heavy, shaky breaths he was losing in a panic. Thick hot tears flowing like a river as he completely loses his composer.

His vision growing blurry, his body quivering at the seams. “Please, anything but that!” He cries being powerless to control his tears anymore. Steaming down his features as he felt the thick hotness flow. As the pit of despair grew. Punish was another word for failure, another indication of pain zapping. He felt like one right now. Nothing but a failure.

_ “I’m not a failure!” _ He mutters, placing his hands on his head as he leads in, pushing his chair out.

“Shido.” Before he knew it, he was taken aback by a bitter touch of arms enclosed around his frame. Simply holding the boy without any emotions, she didn’t know what dominated her to do this to him but she hopes it’ll make him at least not completely breakdown.

He felt slim arms swathed around him. He froze, tensing up at the immediate pressure. Arms clenched also being tense. His cheeks felt as if something was burning. A thick stinging pain that stained them with the luminous red. 

It was a strange awkward embrace. Shockingly her body was so warm, despite her cold nature, he expected it to be nice but it wasn’t. It felt like a soft blanket around his body. He would expect her touches to be like some sort of ice but it wasn’t. Not at all. It was more like a heavy soft blanket, her body heat was surely warm. 

“S-Sophia!?” He stutters, “Wh-What are you doing!?”

“Relax.” She whispers to him in a low yet casual stern tone, “No one is going to punish you, Shido.” And no one was going to hurt him, she was using her powers to save him in the past before, from their master trying to get the Omni Lord card he had and from nearly being burnt alive. He was annoying and dumb but she didn’t want him to outright  **_DIE_ ** . Only get punished when she saw fit or when he was annoying. If he doesn't relax, he’ll just suffocate himself in tears and heavy breathing.

“But you said…”

“It’s all right, just ignore what I said.”

“If you say so…” He sniffles, “But! I… I want you to protect me. Please, I want to hear you say you’ll protect me from him…!”

“No one is going to harm you again.” She spoke alternately, “But never let your guard down, Shido.”

He’ll take that as another phrase of ‘I’ll protect you’. He melts into her icy body. Slowly giving in, allowing himself to relax. Something about her… felt safe. As crazy as his thoughts may sound. Despite how ruthless and dangerous she truly was. Someone who could break his heart and leave him to rot. She could maltreat him at any time, anywhere, and any place. And she could voluntarily assassinate him at any time, he still cares and sees as his partner in crime.

_ ‘Why? Why did you choose to stay again? You could leave anytime you want yet you stay near me. Why do you haunt my dreams? Why do I need you as much as I do? Why me?’ _

“I’m such a failure, aren’t I?” His words hung high in the air, tentatively as he shouted them. Did he think that? Maybe, he should just leave... The voices in his head kept telling him that he was their mission. would she be better off? She found him annoying but she did truly dislike him or was she only hard on him because of their mission?

“You aren’t a failure.” She brought one of her arms to his chest. She tapped the green fabric, near his heart. Almost knowingly. Her icy gaze focused on this frame, analyzing his rise and fall… “Stop doubting yourself.”

He felt the tap, so dainty and petty it was barely notable, “Huh?” 

“I understand you better than anyone else, Shido.” That was most likely true… “You don’t really think that, do you?”

“I…” Did he think about himself? Or was that from his head? “I really don’t know, Sophia…”

“For someone who’s confident in himself, you often coward a lot.” He withdrew his lips to speak but couldn’t find the words. “The Shido Magoroku I know is confident, talkative, and clingy. Clumsy and ineffective. Born to play his role as the student council president. Stupid. But unique, like Kyoya-sama.”

Was she really comparing him to Gaen Kyoya? Unique like him… did that mean something?

She shifted and took a step back when she strained away from him before lifting his chin up with her fingers causing him to look up, blurry vision as he sniffled. He rested his hands near her shoulders. Pressing her thumbs on the corner of his eyes, wiping his salty tears from his features.

“In truth, you are a stronger fighter than anyone,” Her temper was serious, “Don’t forget those words. I meant them, Shido.” She was being so serious yet truthful with those words. 

“O-Of course!” He didn’t doubt her for a second, not in the slightest. “I’m Shido Magoroku! The greatest Buddyfighter in history!” He smiles, feeling much better than before.

She nodded, “Da!” 

She lets go and steps away and he blinks, “I have to leave now.” 

He reached out for her but he couldn’t reach her, telling her to wait. Shout at her not to leave him. He wanted her near him. The words he wanted to shout, being caught in his throat leaving him speechless so he couldn’t yell for her to wait and stay with him as he wanted. 

“Make sure you get all of that work done.”

She swiftly left as fast as she inscribed here, teleporting out of the room. And was left there once more to think. Her words ran heavily inside of his mind, his thoughts, and his heart. So much to think about. He only hopes she was accurate with her notion.

And he listens to her, despite not having the energy to do so. After calming himself down from his breakdown. He finished the work and placed it all in the correct folders.

His mind forbids to leave Sophia out of it. Her image haunting his brain in ways he couldn’t take. He kept thinking about her, tortuously so, wanted her to be here. To Stare at him with her stoic gaze. It was selfish really, wanted her to come back when she wasn’t certain it was easy to simply come back. There was no one who he much rather thinks about.

His relationship with her seems to improve but Magoroku had his worries, of course. Deep seeded worries of her leaving for good, she could fully do so whenever she liked and never turn back yet she still sticks around him. Not on her master’s wishes but because she wants to. He was trying so hard to make her stay yet, to confess his feelings only to be rejected and now she had the collar on him, pulling his strings to her word. They were the picture-perfect couple either, both having flaws that would make one question.

It wasn’t normal, none of it. Their strange relationship wasn’t as miserable as they thought from the start. But it wasn’t angsty as it was but could be. He didn’t want it to be. He really wasn’t sure what they were, Sophia wouldn’t tell. Lovers? Friends? They were partners in crime before but not really friends with her fully. But he wasn’t certain which step to take with her, the next time. This was just one huge emotional turmoil he couldn’t take.

It’s been a few days since that happened and Sophia hasn’t been back since. He believes she was possibly busy. He wanted to call her but he wasn’t so sure.

_ “Stop doubting yourself.”  _ Her words rang inside of his mind. 

He didn’t doubt his Buddyfight skills, he thought he was great and worthy of praise from his peers, and who he was but his relationship with her. He thought he was perfect, the greatest, and yet he felt that shattered with the girl, allowing someone who he cared about in. Another person who he thought was perfect as much as he was. Maybe he could go to his father with this? Maybe he understood that? But that also meant he was asking for help, which he rarely did for anyone else but Sophia, he hated asking for help or getting it from others. But he never even has a friend, let alone what he already has got with Sophia. The problems he had to face with her. He hated thinking about it but he needed to do something else to keep his mind off of it, something fun and isn’t related to schoolwork. So when had an idea he went with it.

He missed those cheers ringing inside of his ears. He craved attention, to be seen. He didn’t like being left in the dusk such as this one, not in the slightest bit. And since Sophia was most likely busy he had other means of gaining that attention.

The monitor rang on his desk, using the mic for his needs, the ding and button blinks green, telling him that it was one, “This is your Student Council President Shido Magoroku.” He explained over the microphone as the voice echoed loudly across the school, “Mikado Gao, Kurouzu Gaito, Ryuenji Tasuku. Please report to the Student Council office immediately.”

He pressed the button to turn off the piece and got up, getting ready for the event. He was in front of his desk.

“President Shido, what do you need?”

“I’ll like to inform you all that there’s going to be an exhibition match after school.”

“An exhibition match after school?”

“That’s right.” He reveals, “A Buddyfight match to calm down all of the students who are excited by your triumphant return.” He removed his hands from behind his back and raised them into the air while closing his eyes, “In other words, letting off steam!”

“I have no interest in that,” Gaito was the first to reply.

“I think everyone would rather see Gao Buddyfight than us.” Tasuku joined.

Gao on the other hand wanted to join, “President Shido! Count me in!”

Magoroku got excited, bucking his legs and fisting his hands tightly, “Oh! You’ll do it? I’m so glad!” He was far too happy for this, he couldn’t wait but controlled him from getting too excited to fight. He picked himself, pointing his finger upward, “In that case, you’ll need an opponent, and…” 

_ ‘If I defeat a finalist from the World Championships, my popularity will go through the roof!’ _

Magoroku turned his head upward, rubbing the back of his head, and closed his eyes, “I, the student council president of Aibo Academy, will personally face you in battle!”

“No, I’ve already decided on another opponent.”

“What?” Magoroku tensed up from the shock, eyes stretched. 

He couldn’t believe this, really he didn’t want to believe it. But he had no other choice but to deal with this.

He proudly stood out of his seat, waving happily with his arms up, high in the air, he was happy to do this. Vastly happy he couldn’t contain that feeling.

“Incidentally, Student Council President Shido came up with the idea for this match! Talk about considerate!” 

“I wanted to be the one fighting!” He ended up complaining as always.

Magoroku had no choice but to watch the match. He felt a pit of despair wave his insides as he heard the power and defense, along with the critical of Miserea, he couldn’t believe his eyes. Feeling the sweat pour from his cheeks, raising a brow.

“That’s a little too strong!” 

Hearing the cheering filling his eyes he couldn’t help but sulk. Sitting on the floor with a hand over his knees and an index finger twirling the floor. Closing his eyes he began to cry once more. He frowns, “Everyone would have been way more excited to see me fight him!”

…

“I’m more than aware of your presence, Sophia.” He paused with his hands behind his back almost like how Shido would constantly do the same, “There is no need to hide.”

As one cue, she stepped out from the corner. A devoid expression and icy blue eyes. She’s been undercover, working alongside Kyoya from the sidelines most of her life and watching him without being near. She watched as his plans were falling into place as he fancied without or without her and she was kinda forced to watch.

“Despite us not working together at the moment, you sure do enjoy sticking around, don’t you,  _ Sophia _ ?”

“My terribly sorry, Kyoya-sama.” She capitulated.

“That’s quite alright. However, I do wish to know your reasoning behind watching me.”

“I wish to be more of a use to you on your mission.”

He turned to her and flashed a smile, “There’s nothing you need to do as of now. All of my plans are falling into place. And I have Rouga working for me once more. But still, it’s something that only the head of the Gaen Financial group can do. I’m sure you understand that, don’t you?”

“I understand, Kyoya-sama.”

“Excellent. You’re one of my most prized friends, so loyal to me. I can’t truly ask for a better companion. You’re going to be a queen in my new world. Someday, I promise, you’ll be fully by my side once more, but it’s going to take quite a wait if you don’t mind. Until then, I’m certain you’ll be prepared for your return. Won’t you, my dear?”

She nodded. But she ventured she couldn’t be much of a used anymore to him but she’ll still stick around him, maybe not all of the time. Ever since they met as kids, when she was lost, he came to her with a gift. With a light she never saw in anyone before, it gave her meaning. He gave her meaning in this cruel world. And she promises she’ll do everyone in her power to help him. That is how it always has been since the whole Omni Lord’s she kept deliberating the path she had, even acting against Kyoya’s wishes to fight against Tasuku for her own gain but it backfired horribly. A path she was willing to go down. And she left him be. 

“Oh, but before you go, I’ll be hosting a party later. I’d like for you to come to it!” 

“As you wish sir, I’ll be there.”

“Good.”

Wandering until she somehow got to Aibo, being drawn to this school was far too common. She sat on a rock, near the entrance to the school but far away that no one notices her but would if they were near. It was late in the afternoon and she highly doubted one would even walk out, besties possible club members. 

“Following his wishes is the only thing I must do. But who am I without those wishes to follow?”

She closed her eyes to think, not wanting to stare at the floor anymore. She was independent of him. 

She questions but only felt confused about it, that strange feeling occurring. Sophia Sakharov being confused? A goddess losing her feather. She obeyed all of his orders, down to the last bits. And here she was, back to where the large school was mislaid and frustrated about her way, she was still human and had feelings even when she didn’t want to share or display them. 

_ “Excellent. You’re one of my most prized friends, so loyal to me. I can’t truly ask for a better companion. You’re going to be a queen in my new world. Someday, I promise, you’ll be fully by my side once more, but it’s going to take quite a wait if you don’t mind. Until then, I’m certain you’ll be prepared for your return. Won’t you, my dear?” _

Was she truly  **_his_ ** queen? In his new world, she was his queen. She would hold Kyoya’s hand if he said so. She’ll perform his every command, no matter the risk involved. It was just who she was, passionate about serving Kyoya some would think. Kyoya could have nothing else and she was still loyal to him.

_ “Why did I have to pay for other people’s portions anyway?” _

_ She heard him speak in his complaining tone. She turned her head to face the boy at the table, stoic eyes seeing him. He had his hand tucked underneath his chin with his eyes closed, frowning. But this whole ideal was his idea, wasn’t it? _

_ “You were the one who said you wanted to do something for the eve of the tournament.” _

_ He brought his arms up as he turned to her with a smile, their blue shade eyes locked, “What I said is I’m going to be winning, so I wanted to celebrate beforehand.”  _

The time he wanted to do something special.

_ She entered the room only for her gaze to land on his cold glare, “Sophia! Where have you been!?”  _

He wasn’t as cold as he was to her before… Something has changed.

_ Aibo Academy was the institution among the best, everyone in Japan distinguished it for being one the greatest school to go to just to analyze and enhance your buddyfight skills. The school was considerably prominent, extremely spacious with different rooms, and had an abundance of opportunities. Even having their fighting stage the students can use. _

_ Consequently, he managed to enroll in the school for that reason alone. He was at Aibo for all of his life as far as he could remember. He was their prevailing President of the school. All of the students simply refer to him as Student Council President or simply President Shido. A name rightfully fitting, people rarely use his first name Magoroku. He was among the best in his school, being ranked second in his grade and being book-smart.  _

_ He saw himself as the king, better than anyone else. Mocking those below him, seeing them as nothing but stepping stones to his chest piece game. He craved the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. But he didn’t care about the disciples as much as he claims to. _

_ He was outspoken, assured, lively. Always flashing a knowing smile at his peers. Inventing rather highly of himself while mocking those around him. He was quick to judge those who ranked below him. Allowing his thoughts to be heard but he was quite childish but he wasn’t alone, anymore.  _

_ It felt strange having someone else inside his room with it at all times, and it took some improvement for them to find some sort of comfort around each other. She showed to comprehend the school better than most, despite being new and how truly huge the section was. Which was pleasant, since he wasn’t so fond of training new people for the job. She was quite trained in the matter. _

_ Focused on the pathway in front of her and serious in their mission of discovering fighters worthy enough for the powers of the dark core. While focusing on the current tournament, the ACB Cup. They were both working underneath the same master, ordered to look for fighters worthy enough to wield the darkness and it warped their mind. Always taking her duty as seriously as one care. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake, knowing the right moves to make and the words to say, always keeping her shoulder high and proud. Being confident in herself. _

_ She served a significant role, in being his partner in crime. Often being the smart one since most of the time, if not, all of the time, she saw right past his flaws and plans. She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s attendant as the new student council vice and his assistant. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. But he didn’t know about her private life and they rarely discuss those sorts of topics.  _

_ Brilliant blue eyes were as intense as the winter ice, always looking ahead with a devoid expression, nothing seeping underneath her cracks. Icy blue eyes as bright and viciously thick as the clear blue sky. Simply standing off to the side being as still as a statue; often having her gaze glued on something. She kept to herself, only speaking when it was needed or when she had to. _

_ White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with stern high shoulders and devoid expression. Almost glaring daggers at those who lives she drains. Ruthlessly cold and stern, strict, and willing to take the proper action to get what she wants. _

_ Clashing personalities but they somehow accomplished to form a unique bond over time, not being friends but also close. They managed to work together, forming good teamwork. Playing off each other’s moves as if there wasn’t a chance in the world. She stepped up for him when Genma was glaring, explaining and Magoroku instantly played that off. _

_ They did as much as one could to prepare, Sophia even helping him to ensure. Often leaving Sophia to be very busy regarding other things. Doing the proper research on all of the fighters, despite his confidence in believing they had a high chance of winning. Their team was bound to win through his eyes but also she stated there wasn’t a need to watch it if there were going to win. Magoroku wanted to be fully prepared, it didn’t hurt to refresh his mind.  _

_ Keeping all of the fighters mentally noted in his head as he sat on his chair with the remove in his gloved hand. At first, he thought it was a chore, and nothing else being wearied of the battles but shortly, he erupts in sheer laugher and belatedly slipping off his chair with a loud yelp being unable to control himself very well. Smacking himself on the floor gave him a wake-up call to stop creating jokes about these fighters. He wouldn’t admit it but he didn’t want to lose without studying the fights beforehand knowing fully well it could’ve been useful to do so. They were going to fully prepare the fights, no matter the costs.  _

_ The white-haired merely observed this impassively, even crossing her arms at one point as he kept chuckling. Staring at him for the most before looking away when he finally fell to the hard ground. Giving her facts of some of the fighters and input when she needed or wanted. But for the most part, Magoroku enjoys talking and hearing himself talk.  _

_ She was only serving with him and doing as she was told by him from their master, and he was in the ABC Cup for his self-indulgent career. He’d watch the fighters having their battles from the ranks. Even locking up that Genma guy for the sake of his plans. She did everything she needed, even taking plans into her action when he wouldn’t. Often giving her orders, discussing them beforehand before calling her name, to which she knew what needed to be done. She understood what she needed to do and what has to be done.  _

_ Locking up Gemma below by making him fall when the floorboard opens, using the cameras they added into the room when needed. She kept her tablet with her, utilizing the item to take notes or to watch the cameras. Even keeping in contact with her beloved master.  _

_ He wanted nothing more than to win the ABC Cup, just as he declared he was going to his father. And his father was waiting. Bringing the award home to show his father was his top goal and prove to everyone else who was boss in this school. Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Everything that mattered to him at this very moment was this ABC Cup. His professedly and impeccable approaches. However, Sophia had different plans, despite being rather annoyed working with him but they were both operating for the equivalent person, nonetheless. Both still working to achieve the same goals.  _

_ She was a member of her team and the only one who stayed inside the Buddypit. Normally, viewing him from the sidelines. She had a keen eye, being glued to the many keys panels and screens in her sights. Often giving notes before or after the match.  _

_ When plans didn't go his way, he would easily tick, anger would fill his eyes as the plans didn't seem to work as he hoped. Triggering the bitterness of his soul. Normally, he complains and shouts, dramatically but never went that far but the Cup…  _

_ Seeing him at his worse. Witnessing him and his emotions were all too common.  _

_ Viewing his every twitch, his every move, hearing his words as he spoke. He often paced around the room, talking to himself and groaning when things weren’t going his way before. She normally stood near the bookcase while her eyes trailed him without a word but the annoyance was seeping beneath _

_ Pacing around the room as his mind was racing. Disoriented, blurred, dubious. In a pure fit of fury and indignation, he ended up knocking the books off their casing. As a loud thud would saturate the capacity. _

_ He often threw a huge fit once they entered the room, she would sit on the sidelines simply viewing with annoyance. Screaming and he kept shouting in sheer exasperation, tossing the books off the shelves, allowing the countless pages to spread open, and breathing heavily.  _

_ Letting out all of his pent up emotions, not caring if she was inside of the office, he trusted her more than enough to see him at his lowest points. Breaking points. But he far too overconfident for his good that he failed to see his flaws, causing him to act in such a way.  _

_ Her master trailed her to deal with this. On the account of their master, allowing him to get out his anger was something that needed to be done.  _

_ “Shido.” She would call his name after awhile. And it would grab his attention. _

_ Sophia persisted motionlessly near him, her expression was devoid. Her hands down to her side, fingers curled into her palms, sometimes she would shift her position if she wasn’t feeling fresh. Or haphazardly tap the tip of her fingers on her dress to distance herself from succumbing her cognizance. She didn’t mind much but she didn’t want to be here but she produced it too. She was always trained at an immature age to be noiseless and take directions from her master’s dispositions without interrogatories. _

_ His whole presence transpired like a broken glass of water. The liquid remained slender and saturated with his drops of salty tears, his cries, his pettiness he wouldn’t permit anyone else but Gallows and Sophia to be qualified to sufficiently comprehend. The cracked libation continued as his fragmented interiors, his tottering osseins, his objectionable wounds from the antiquity. The glass, undoubtedly precarious with the conventional armaments. It inaugurated explanation as inadequate witticisms but presently began to advance incomparably distended than previously when he actually started. _

_ Except for his father, he cares a lot about him, by default, of course. _

_ But he was a true coward at heart, once you tested his actions, proving yourself to be outright more harm to him. Proving that you were a much better threat, seemingly breaking the tan-haired willingness. Once you shatter any of the confidence he was holding inside himself. And this wasn't exactly hard to argue, his confidence was set rather high that when you mess with it he falters.  _

_ He was spoiled by his father's bad habits and it was merely displaying underneath the cracks of his egotistical nature. He was always being prepared for the future, making sure he and Sophia had the proper assistance. While she silently watched from the buddy pit only giving information before the match would begin. He wouldn't let her simply control his moves when he was having a buddyfight... _

_ "That's impossible!"  _

_ He shouted as he was still recalling his last match, one featuring Noboru. And he lost, no less! It was more than just upsetting. It was merely embarrassing for him! He hated defeat, he couldn't handle the simple loss of a match and he didn't want to either. _

_ "How!? I just don't get it!"  _

_ He’d made her solely observe the matches with him, scrutinizing the opponents. She proceeded to do her examination for the many distinct contestants, furnished by their master orders to follow every competitor discreetly and so she did without fail. No protest. She was moderately brisk, apprehending every fighter ranks, names, ages, decks, and aces utilized in fights. She acted like a recording. Though, she mostly kept mental notes in the back of her subconscious then transcribed them in the notes on her teal-colored pad when she had it. Having pages upon layers of investigating them, jolting notes without much effort. Then again, she always made her keep her table on the close range for her. _

_ When plans didn't go his way, he would easily tick, anger would fill his eyes as the plans didn't seem to work as he hoped. Triggering the bitterness of his soul. Normally, he complains and shouts, dramatically but never went that far but the Cup… the ABC Cup was clearly stressing him out at that time, leaving him to completely throw books off their footing and going angrily cold. Shouting and he kept shouting. His heavy breaths and shouting inside of the room filled it up. _

_ “I suppose we’ll just have to let Tokoroki Genma out.” _

_ “Tokoroki Genma? What are you talking about? I’ve never met the guy.” He smiles, turning, “I never stole his deck, and I definitely never locked him up underground.” _

_ She only stared at him, “Shido…” He kept laughing at his own jokes. Almost incredulously by his sudden sarcastic tone. She was there when it happened, the first hand might she add. _

Something has changed, didn’t it?

_ “In a perfect world, they’ll both lose the match.” _

_ She ignored his words, checking the desk, pulling the draw out. Finding it devoid of anything. She lifted herself up as her eyes were set on the boy in front of her. _

_ “Shido. Where is Genma’s deck?” _

_ She only groans at him, narrowing her eyes before walking off. _

_ “I have no idea and I don’t really care either.” _

He was leaving her in the mess of blood with the deck in the past.

_ “Maybe you’re not tough enough for this job.”  _

_ She heard his words but ignored him as she shuffled towards the desk without a word being spoken on her end. _

_ “You should have kept the deck and ignored Zanya’s little brother.” _

_ She stoically pulled the deck. _

_ And she watches as his cold expression alters, he shifts back, “What’s that?” _

_ “Who said I didn’t keep the deck?” She questioned him as her eyes glanced down at the deck before taking out the dark core, “I think I have our candidate. As I see it, Gemma is the best choice for the Dark Core.” _

Or the fact that he doubted her in the past. But all of this was nearly a year old at this point and thanks to working with Ikazuchi their relationship was much different now.

_ “Shido…” _

The truth is, she wasn’t communicating to Magoroku since the therapeutic transpire weeks ago and she was fully aware of that. But he hadn’t called her either for a while, she plainly thought nothing of it. And if Kyoya’s new world, Magoroku might not even be part of it. 

Why did she care? She rarely cares about him in the past. But a part of her was… bothered.

“I’m overthinking it…” 

She remarked. Before sitting there for a mere moment. Her eyes somehow glanced up at the large campus of the school. As her eyes glance at the red blood escalators leading to the large campus. But that only made her nervous. Her head pounding, his heart racing, blood ran cold. She felt feeble, imperfect, and tottering. It was a strange feeling she wasn’t fond of.

“I should wipe those memories and forget about him.”

She was a heartless, cold-blooded, sadistic, sociopath anyway. Not good for anyone. She let out a breath and turned away from the school, getting up.

“Sophia?” A voice questioned, “Is that you?”

She felt herself freeze at the tone, halted as she heard boots stepping near her.  _ ‘Shido.’ _ She could teleport away and forget this ever happened but she embraced herself and veered her head.  _ ‘As I thought…’  _ She was faced with the male in question, who had a school bag hanging around him. He blinks, almost shocked to face her.

“I had no idea you were coming over!” His voice matched his shock, “I should’ve known, I would have left some work for you to do!”

“That’s fine.” She stood high as she could, “I didn’t come for that.” 

“Oh, why did you come here? Did you want to see me again?” He raised a brow.

She really wasn’t sure, her path felt lost without. But Magoroku didn’t seem to notice her confused state since she was that good at hiding that. But didn't respond to him.

“Well, I need to go home, my father is waiting for me there!” He revealed, “We have plans for a party tonight!”

A party? Her eyes widened at this. Was that the same party that Kyoya wanted her to be at?

“Do you need someone to accompany you?”

He blinks startlingly, he wasn’t expecting to be asked, “Of course!” He smiles, “Let's hurry!” He walked past her and she wordlessly followed closely from behind.

The area fell silent as none of them went to talk. Or maybe they didn't have anything to say? Nothing to talk about here.

"Sophia… How have you been?" He started again, really hoping they'll start a conversation, "We haven't talked in such a long time."

"It has only been a few weeks." 

"A few weeks!?" He repeated, "No way! More like two whole months!"

She shrugged it off, "I've been… busy. Kyoya-sama's orders."

"I guess I can be leinted and let you off with a warning this time. Since I'm so considerate and understanding. I'll excuse you from the lack of communication." He spoke, waving his hand, "But next time I won't be so kind!" He slightly smirks.

She didn't respond but kept a close eye on him. But it wasn't much he could possibly do.

"What party were you invited to?"

"If I remember correctly, I think it was Gaen Kyoya who sent me an invitation." He said and shrugged, "Going off on that, it must be his party."

"Do you have a date for the party?"

He tensed awkwardly, "What?"

"A date. Do you have one?"

He shook his head, "N-No, I don't have a date!" He nervously laughs. 

"In that case, come with me." 

He felt his cheeks grow in the sudden heat. "Are you asking me to be your date!?" He didn't believe it. It was shocking, almost too shocking if he said so himself. Sophia was really asking him of all people to go with him on a date!

"Maybe." She teased, "You do want a date, don't you?"

"O-Of course!" He stutters, he regains his composer by clearing his throat from all of his screamings, "I'll go with you, as your date, Sophia. I'll be sure to save you a dance!" 

"It's settled then." She smiles for a mere second, "Kyoya-sama would be pleased to hear."

At least she wouldn't have to stand around the tables and be unsure of herself. At least she wasn't alone when doing so, even if she preferred being alone she had to go anyway.

“Well, we’re finally here!” He smiles before, shifting to Sophia, holding out his hand, “Sophia, would you like to dance with me?”

“Maybe.” Her eyes seemingly got fixed on something behind the boy, “Someone’s coming.”

“Huh?” Magoroku to find two familiar faces. Kyoya and Rouga were close together, dressed in casual clothes. 

"Ah, Sophia you actually came! Welcome!" He greeted him before his eyes traveled to the boy near her, "Oh, I see you're hanging out with Magoroku. Good to know you both got my invitation to come."

"We came together, Kyoya-sama."

"Yes!" Magoroku nodded and proudly smiles, "I'm her date!"

Kyoya was stunned to hear such words.

Rouga scoffed, "You're her date? I don't buy that. Why would Sophia want to date someone like you in the first place?"

"Hey!" Magoroku narrowed his eyes, looking offended and hurt by those words. "I'm Shido Magoroku! The greatest fighter in history and the student council president of Aibo Academy! Anyone would be excited to be my date!" 

Rouga just rolled his eyes at this,  _ 'I almost feel bad for you, Sophia. But you probably dug yourself into that hole.' _

"Relax, Rouga. There's nothing wrong with it."

"There's everything wrong with their relationship."

"That's quite enough. Ignore him."

Rouga scoffed once more, he didn't want to be around Sophia nor Magoroku. And he didn't have the best relationship with either of them, really. He didn't get it, them. Yet, Sophia and Magoroku dating? Doing a lot of couple things like possibly kissing or cuddling!? He didn't want to think about this much. And frankly, he just didn't care for any of that. Rouga excused himself from the three, walking away.

"Aragami Rouga! Who is he to question anything about my relationships? The nerve! I'll show him! He should know I'm the great Shido Magoroku!"

Kyoya smiled as he heard Magoroku muttering to himself. "I see your confidence hasn't changed much, Magoroku," Kyoya noted.

"Huh?" Causing the boy to turn in shock and look at him. 

Sophia was stoic as always, simply standing there like she was a statue and watching with icy blue eyes. 

_ 'This was a mistake.' _

Slightly regretting ever coming in the first place with the scene they caused. She was more so annoyed with the turn of events. She didn't want to cause any more attention to be drawn to them and with Rouga, it wouldn't help. While she was weighing all of the options she possibly had here.

"We're terribly sorry, sir." Sophia grabbed Magoroku's shirt, tugging it. He flinched confusingly as he felt the sudden pull but she ignored that, "It's best if we went."

"Don't leave just yet, the party only got started. It's quite alright, actually. Don't listen to what Rouga says. I'm sure you two make a lovely couple. And I'm certain you both had grown."

Kyoya was trying his best to sound reassuring to the two of them. He understood the topic of accepting each other quite well. But was he really in support of their relationship?

"I always thought your personalities meshed well together and I was correct in my notion. Two pieces of a puzzle that connect to create something greater is how I prefer to see it."

Okay, so that was supporting their relationship.

"Oh, I do believe I have some time." He offered a hand at the table, "Please take a seat and we'll discuss further."

There was no way of this and he pulled out a chair for both Sophia and himself. Two even if Sophia preferred to stand, it was on Kyoya's orders that she sit so she would. So she stoically sat on the floor. Tapping her finger on the fabric of her dress. Breathing along to the patterns.

"Actually, Rouga and I are also dating as well." He said so casually, "We have for quite some time now."

Magoroku's eyes widened from his sudden shock, he couldn't believe it, "You're…?" 

"Gay is the word you're looking for?" Kyoya asked.

Magoroku nodded. He wasn't expecting for the CEO to even be into guys in the first place.

"Yes, I guess, though I believe everyone is lovely. So I would say I'm pansexual."

(Everyone is lovely when they served him the power he wanted.)

"Pansexual? What's that?"

"Shido!" Sophia nudged him as her heels pressed harshly against his dress shoes for being rude, "Don't question the master's words."

He yelps, "Why me!?" While he was rubbing his arm and bucking his leg underneath the table. Rich coming from someone like her.

Kyoya laughed at the little banter, "Oh, the term means that you love everyone regardless of one's gender.

"I see." Magoroku was interested in that term, "Is Rouga also pansexual or whatever, too?"

"I believe you might want to ask him yourself."

Magoroku did not want to do that. He refused to ask such a thing. "No thank you."

"Oh, perhaps we should change the subject?" His eyes glanced at the tan-haired, "Magoroku. How are the students doing in Aibo? I haven't visited for quite some time."

"The students are doing great! Most are excited about the recent tournaments but I have ways to calm all of the excitement."

As Magoroku and Kyoya talked, something regarding Aibo Academy and funding of the Gaen Group. Not much she could admit or even say in their little chat. She wasn't part of any of that. She rarely joined it and felt as if it was a waste. 

_ 'I'm not part of this.' _

Sophia Sakharov wasn't the Vice-President of Aibo Academy anymore nor was she working in the Gaen group. She hated doing meaningless things such as this.

_ 'I should leave.' _

She stoically pushed herself out of her chair and walked away with the mere excuse of "I need to use the restroom". And walked off.

Magoroku's eyes shifted to her frame as his lips parted but said nothing as she left him here with Gaen Kyoya. Part of him wanted to chase after the girl and tell her to wait for him and the other wanted to ask but if she needed to go use the restless he understood that notion. That was well and good. 

"I'm quite interested in how Sophia and you got together."

Magoroku tensed from this statement. He couldn't tell how or why. It just… sorta happened. Despite his love for her growing during his time working for Gratos and slowly wanting her. He wondered if Sophia truly felt the same way he always did.

"We got together recently!" He lied, "But we became friends beforehand." He thinks. He hoped Sophia had the same lie so it consisted. “We love each other very much.”

He nodded, "I'm delighted to hear that she has finally met someone, to make her happy. She's been quite a good friend of mine ever since we met, very loyal and faithful. Keep her close to you, friends like her aren't easy to come by. I’m happy about her relationship with you.”

Magoroku his lips to respond, however...

"Kyoya." They all turned to the voice of Rouga. "Some girl wanted to ask if she could meet you for some reason. Some discussion plan."

"I'll go." Kyoya said back before turning to Magoroku, "I must take my leave now but I hope you and Sophia enjoy the rest of the party. Goodbye for now."

Magoroku sat there in the devoid table as both white-hairs already got up and left him.

"Where's Sophia?" He pouts, "Shouldn't she be back by now?" 

He sighs, his shoulders hanging low in defeat from this. He pushed himself out of the chair and walked around the room.

"I hope she didn't leave…!"

That wouldn't be very fun if she did. But it's something that she would and could definitely do to him at any point during the event. His shoulders hung low in defeat but kept his search. He had no idea where she was.

“Maybe she isn’t here after all…” He sulks, sitting down in the halls, and brushes his glove on the floor.

“Shido.”

He instantly blinks, confusingly, “S-Sophia!?” He turns to meet her cold gaze before he gets up and rushes to her, clinging, “So you didn’t leave me here again, after all! I’m so glad!”

“It’s better if you weren’t left alone at a party like this. Who knows what you might do without me.” He had no idea to take that as an insult or something good. “Where is Kyoya-sama?”

“Oh, he had to leave.” He puffs. But forget about that guy, and focus on him. He wanted to admit. But she took that answer, probably understanding why. He steps back to give her space as she already was pushing him slightly away. “But don’t worry about him. I’m your date, after all. You should focus on me!” A strange sense of jealousy from his voice.

She narrows her eyes, “There’s no need to be jealous.”

“Huh?” He blinks before he points at himself, “Me jealous? What’s that feeling? I wouldn’t know because I never get jealous!” He dismissively waves, “With someone like me by your side, everyone else would be jealous.”

She walks up to him and yanks on his jacket, “Now, come. You still owe me that dance.”

He blinks as he was dragged from the halls and into the main room. She had full control and she was falling through with it. Sophia wanting to dance with him, of all people!? This was insane! Unbelievable, for sure! 

Awkwardly, Magoroku stammers as they were getting into place. Sophia wanted to be as far from the people in the other room as possible as she stood near him. Shockingly, Magoroku wasn’t the greatest of dancers. And ends up stepping on her foot, causing her features to vaguely shift to annoyance and scowl him. Only for him to apologize and blame her for doing this. Nervously laughing as she gave him an annoyed face but didn’t push him away. And as always, he nearly trips.

“You’re so clumsy, Shido.” It was laced more with a sublet tease in her voice than once realized. 

“I’m just rusty. I never slow-dance before.” He confirmed, “But father used to teach me when I was little, he used to teach me plenty of things about fancy partying. I often went to a lot of fancy parties because of my father’s position.”

“I can tell.” Fascinating little bits of information. 

As she shifted closer, he slightly tenses. As she places her head underneath his chin, hearing his heartbeats, her ocean eyes glance to meet his meet. His face was prominently red, blushing. She felt her heart skip a beat.

She entered the room. Holding a small present underneath her jacket. Stoically walking past the threshold and sliding the door shut behind her.

His navy eyes flicked from his chair to gaze up at the girl. "Sophia!" He smiles, "Good morning!"

She didn't respond, only making her way towards the desk, impassively gazing with icy blue eyes. Until then, she halted only a few feet away.

He raised a brow confusingly at her as she felt her cold eyes staggering him. Merely standing there. "What do you want?" Asking in his confused tone, unsure of what she was doing.

Not long, he saw her reached beneath her sweater, taking out a box. Nicely wrapped with a small red bow. She voiced in her stern tone, “Take this.”

"Huh?" His eyes slightly widened from this. Eyeing the box, "What's this?"

"Kyoya-sama requested this." His words came into mind as if he could read her,  _ 'Ah, Sophia, isn't Magoroku's birthday coming up soon. You should get something special for him.'  _ And really, she was using this as a cover to hide the fact that she wanted to do something special. But she wasn't going to tell that. "It's Valentine time, isn't it?"

"You remembered!?"

She merely closed her eyes with a nod, "It's not hard to remember when you shout it."

He nervously laughs, "Of course, everyone must know what today is!" He nodded proudly shaking his thought. Brightly smiling, as he reached over towards her taking the box from her hands, "Th-Thank you, Sophia!" He wonders what could be inside. "Honestly, I wasn't expecting you to get me anything. How thoughtful of you!" 

"Don't get it wrong. This is just obligatory."

"I'm sure you did this with passion!" With a little tease in his voice, "You're a softie for me, I know."

She puffed, turning her head to the side, "Shut up."

"Well, let's open this, shall we!" He carefully undid the bow before ripping the wrapping paper.

...

This was pointless. She believes. Meaningless to even come here when it’s loud and people are cheering from their seats for the match. Sophia didn’t see a point in attending the fight overall or even be near these people but this fight was against Mikado Gao and Gaen Kyoya-sama. Her beloved master, it was worth it to go just for him. After all, she enjoys watching the white-haired CEO fight. A fight with Kyoya-sama was worth it. He would be happy to know that she views is every match, as loyal as she was to him.

Since she hears Magoroku discussing the ideas he had, ones to boosts his own reputation to the school. He offers her a seat, near them. She sits, ignoring the looks from Genma a mere seat away from hers to focus on the center of the Fighting Stage. He drags her inside the area and sits her down near the front row seats. Magoroku offers her a seat. And she takes it. Without protest. 

“Our very own Aibo Academy has opened up the Fighting Stage to the public so we can watch the match!” Magoroku screams across the stage with his arms out, flashing a smug expression, “It goes without saying this was my idea. Everyone should be grateful to me!”

The guy with blue hair and swimming clothes turns his head to look at her and Genma, “Letting us watch is mightly generous!” 

His outfit shows he likes the ocean and she would expect someone dress the way he was to be like the ocean. As she recalls, his name’s Kaido Dai, a young Buddyfighter related to the ocean.

“Since ancient times, it has been said it is best to watch sports with a large group of friends,” Genma articulates.

Friends? They weren’t friends with her. Nor Shido. As far as she knows, Shido had no one who bothers to talk to him. No one here remotely considered her friends, the large male seems happy as he stares at this blue hair. But she senses the odd looks he got from him. She ignores him. Sophia only sat there, silently watching the boy in his tracks. 

It only takes a few moments and flashing smiles and praises for him to move to his seat. His eyes meet her cold gaze and he smiles. 

“Sophia! Did I do well out there?”

“Maybe.”

He sweats drops but sits in his seat next to her, “It’s okay, I guess my actions were a little too generous for you.” He brings a hand to his chest, “You don’t need to say a word. I know you loved it!”

Sophia only stares at him, narrowing her eyes questioning him but says nothing. But tonight was going to be a crazy one. The blue-haired, deeply blue like the sea with the swimming supplies was dancing with a flag out of his seat. He looks much older than his real age is. As Genma and his whole group were singing loudly right next to her. The noise was far too loud for himself.

Magoroku legs spread as he covers his ears. He winces. The noise must’ve been way too much for his hearing to handle. “Why do I have to sit next to these guys?” 

Sophia expects nothing less than his complaining. Sophia keeps her neutral expression as she watches everything play out in front of her.

_ “And from the other stage passage…”  _ Paruko's voice echoes the location from the large screen,  _ “The noble heir to the Gaen Financial group… Who is also the current head of Gaen financial! The most powerful Buddyfighter in the world… You all know his name!” _

Sophia’s attention lingers to the screen, furthering her study. She knows who it was, making their way out of the halls connecting the stage. Kyoya-sama, who was fully clothed in his formal red, golden, and black/white suit.

_ “It’s Gaen Kyoya-sama and Black Sky Sun Dragon, Azi Dahaka Daeva!” _

She hears the praise of the people shouting in the fighting stage. 

“Oh wow, I never expected Kyoya-sama to be so popular, even now.”

She hears his low tone as Shido was speaking to himself. Kyoya-sama is immensely celebrated in Japan so it didn’t really come as a shocker. As both of the fighters got ready, the match begins.

Somewhere along the way, Shido parts his lips. Being far to immerse

“But he can’t let his guard down.” 

“Yeah. This is around the time that he’ll show up!”

The voices of Genma and Dai feel the air but Shido has yet to say the thoughts he’s having.

“Kyoya-sama is going to win.” 

The boys must’ve forgotten she was here. Her features didn’t shift.

“Huh?” Shido turns to stare at her. Of course, she was on Kyoya’s side at the end of the day.

“I have no idea who you are but Gao got this in the bag.”

“The fight can go one of both ways.” Sophia notes, “But unlike you, I have faith in Kyoya-sama. He will win this.” Her voice sounds much colder than she intends but she didn’t care. Her glare is icy frost, glossing over the screen. Her shoulders are high and her voice is confident.

Her words are on perfect timing as Kyoya calls out his Buddyfight, gaining a 1 life thanks to the effect of Buddy Gift. But Gao manages to destroy the Buddy before anything else happens.

“You sure show is, Mighty Sun Fighter!”

Shido had his hands up, curling as he gives the blue-haired swimmer, known as Dai a strange look as he shouted that. Sophia notices but did nothing. She refuses to show her contempt. But Shido has plenty of interests in the fight as she is. Shido focuses back on the match, with lips open and hand underneath his chin.

By this point, everyone moves out of their seat.

Cupping his hands, Shido is shaky, “Wh-What’s going on?”

“The monsters… They are in pain.” 

Shido is surprised to hear, “Huh?”

“All of the dragons who are buddies are suffering great pain!” Dai adds. Sophia agrees wordlessly, nodding. While Shido gazes in worry.

“But why?”

Kyoya-sama must have done this. His plan. 

The darkness, the Dark Core. A small prick when she touches the item in her pockets. She shuts her eyes tightly, as a p

She winces involuntarily. But keeps her balance from collapsing. “S-Sophia!” His voice rings inside of her ears as she feels the worrying tone filling the thick air. “A-Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine…” She brings a hand to her head, rubbing her temples.

“We should get some dragons.”

“Good idea!” Shido was still worried but did his best to make sure everything was in place as he gives orders for the others

The fight was over and Kyoya-sama lost once again to Mikado Gao. How unfortunate things turn out to be. The monsters appear to be at ease and everything was seemingly alight.

Dai grabs Shido’s hands, causing the young president to yelp in surprise. “Huh-Ah?” 

This was unexpected.

“It’s a festival, a festival!” Dai shouts as it rings in his ears, “A victory festival!”

Intertwining their fingers, dragging him. He feels his oddly close gasps. He winces and parts his lips in protest, as he feels the pressure being toss at him. He feels his body and legs raised up and down. He doesn’t have the strength to push the ocean-themed boy away from his grasp. He feels his head was aching, spinning from the sudden waves of being pushed up and down.

“Stop that!” Shido complains. And only for good reasons. One, he didn’t want to be wave into this and toss around like this. And two, he had Sophia Sakharov as his lover. Locking hands and seemingly dancing didn’t help his case. Shido believes this kid was strange and weird, passionate but not really his type. He thinks? 

She could only sit and watch the display, crossing her arms underneath her sweater. Stoic features. The way the ocean boy instantly clings to Shido as if they were familiar. A prick feeling suddenly returns, swelling her chest causing her to narrow her eyes in annoyance. A strange feeling swelling his chest, is she jealous? Nonsense, she never gets jealous.

As recalls, grabbing him and dancing. Their fingers ended up holding hands. Something clicks. He likes holding his gloved hands, as they intertwined with his. That was the first time he held hands with anyone before and it felt good! Incredibly good! It felt natural to him then! And it continues to do so even now! Even if he was overexcited that his friend won the match! It's bizarre and unusual. Then again, most people believe he was those things, too! 

"Hey, President Shido!"

He peers up, "Oh, why isn't it Kaido Dai." He flashes a smile that makes Dai's heart seemingly race heavily in his chest. But it wasn't a smile, it was a strange cringe, "What do you want?" But Dai didn't seem to understand it and ignored it.

"Yep! That's me!" His smile is bright, "Wanna go on my boat?" 

"No thanks. I'd prefer not to go near the water." 

"You sure?"

"Yes." 

"Okay, that's fine. If you don't too, I won't force you to go."

"Is there something you want?" 

"There is!" Dai awkwardly stares, "Well, you see. I like you! A lot! And wanted to know if you'd be my date! Or whatever it's called! I don't know much about relationship stuff."

"Oh!" Magoroku blinks, his eyes increase. Surprise. "I see…" He's not expecting this at all! 

A confession, from a guy. But not just any guy from Kaido Dai of all people! A person who is known for his water style of Buddyfighting. But he has a beloved girlfriend, Sophia Sakharov! He loves her dearly. He couldn't be with anyone else, that would be wrong. He had Sophia by his side. Well, everything was okay until a strange boy from the ocean had shown up. Taking every feeling he had and muddling them. 

"I'm sorry but I'm already in a relationship. But I’m honored you’d consider me to be a worthy partner for you! You have wonderful taste to be attracted to me!”

"You are?" Dai is shocked to hear, "I'm so happy for you! Is it that the girl I often see around you? The white-haired and cold stare?" 

Magoroku nods, "Yes, surely you must know her! Her name is Sophia Sakharov. She's the former Vice President to Aibo Academy."

"Cool! I never knew!" Something was off about his smile, Dai's smile. But he hopes Shido didn’t take note of the wave of sorrow flickering his deep ocean eyes. 

His chest is throbbing with immense pain that he didn't quite understand. It hurts. It hurts so bad. But keeps his happy composer. 

Sophia Sakharov, huh? Sounds familiar but he has no idea why. He never met her before, unless at the Fighting Stage but she was reserved and he wasn't paying attention then! But he does remember the president deeply caring for her. 

He wonders who the girl is as a person. She must be sweet and kind to have someone like President Shido by her side. Maybe like Magoroku? In a way. He’s not sure but supportive no less. There has to be a reason for it to be but Dai feels like dirty water that was green thinking of those thoughts. 

He wants to meet the President's girlfriend. Say hi or ask her if she likes fishing for Buddyfighting! Both could work as well. If not more so! 

Dai gives Magoroku the idea for the festival.

“Let’s have a victory celebration!”

Magoroku reads the form carefully as he was bring pressured by many of the students to give in. He’s used to the pressure, he can handle the pressure.

“Very well. I’ll stamp it!” And so he did. Giving it a simple red stamp of approval. “There! All done!” He proudly smiles in reply.

He’s far too happy for Gao to show up. 

On the large side of the building, read as follows: “Mikado Gao/Bal Dragon congrats on your WBC victory.”

Magoroku follows forward as the students stare at him, “Don’t forget about me!” he opens his eyes and brings his hands up.

“President Shido!” Everyone on the tap says simultaneously.

“I’m the one who gave you permission to hold a victory celebration!” Magoroku flicks his hair as he starts to pose, “Me, the Aibo Acamdey Junior High division student council president, Shido Magoroku!” he happily poses, with a hand tucked underneath his chin while the other one was hanging across his guts. Winking along with the pose.

“Premission, but…” Kuguru sweat drops.

“All you did was stamp the form.”

...

She walks around the area, unsure. There’s plenty of people on the high roofs as it was decorated with many stands filled with food. 

Stoic imprints his features as her brows bent. Her mind lingers. Her mind keeps going back to a single person but it wasn't just anyone, it's about Shido Magoroku. The president of Aibo Academy! Short tan-colored hair and navy blue eyes. Dawning a green puffy suit. Very notable. It's difficult  **_not_ ** to remember any of it! Ever since she back came to Aibo for the first time to visit, she always notices him. It’s hard not to. 

Taking the stage before everything, the tone of words. The way he stands. Relaxing and kind. His actions are generous and thoughtful. His high shoulders and a bright smile. He takes him out of his head. She sees behind his mask.

On the other hand, she can tell he enjoys it. The cheers, the pressure, the people. He’s doing this so he can acquire more browny points. He enjoys the breeze of the roof’s air, the sounds of slashing streams of wind. The glistening sun pouring on the vivid trees below as it waves. Peaceful and relaxing. As he feels the coldness drifting his short tan hair, a soft breeze. He lets out a sigh. It's home. The sound of the waves is like music to his ears.

She notices the blue-haired sitting next to Shido near the white-painted bench and tree branches but he’s not alone. He is near the dancing blonde and his buddy, Tetsuya, and a tomboy with short orange hair known as Kazane. An ocean blue-haired. Stoically turns her head to face him. 

“Shido.” Her bright blue and large eyes lock on his frame. 

“Oh, Sophia!” He gazes back. Her stare was stoic but something about her eyes tinged with something that others couldn’t quite make out. She has a strange, mysterious intense vibe to her, almost like the wind blowing in the flavored waters. But maybe that was their dynamic? “There you are! I was about to come to look for you!”

"Oh! I'm sure you met him before but this is Kaido Dai," he explains as he brings his hand up pointing at Dai, "You were sitting next to him in the Fighting Stage during the final match of the Tournament months ago." 

She recalls everything clearly on that day. How couldn't she? The way this guy seemingly took Shido and held his hands before dancing with him. And all she did was watch it happen. That day burns her memory.

“So you’re Sophia Sakharov! I heard a lot about you from the salty winds of the sea!” He jumps off the chair and goes up to her, "Hi! I'm Kaido Dai! Nice to meet you! I’m already looking forward to becoming friends with you!" 

Magoroku believes Kaido Dai is unusual and different, not in a bad way, however. But not good either. gave him strange looks in the past. The boy did have plenty of confidence and isn't afraid of anything as far as he is aware. He is passionate. But Dai was also oddly nice to him as well, very nice. Despite breaking his heart he keeps his smile and isn't upset. Or possibly he was? He didn't have a clue but things seem to be going well for him.

This was strange. 

Despite protesting and advising him to stop, Magoroku didn't really mind the touch once he thought about it. He doesn't really get it, it's confusing. Extensively bizarre. Not good enough. 

It's wrong to think of this.

He wants to hold Sophia’s hand like that.

He brings out his hands and happily waves at her. Flashing a bring smile her way. He greets by grabbing her hand and shakes it. Almost roughly. He's used to this kind of behavior of course. He’s excited to finally meet her in person, and even more, get a chance to talk to her in person! A good outcome, wasn’t it? 

Sophia instantly pushes him away, "Shido already said your name. There's no need to repeat it." Friends? No way. 

Dai stops, and let's go. Steps back almost confused, "Oh, right! My bad!" He shakes it off and laughs. In truth, Dai wasn't sure how to feel about that.  **_About her._ ** She's different from the head that was imagining their first encounter to be like. As her thick eyes glare warily at him. Her lips only dip. Emotionless was one word he thinks of. She was completely different from his cheerful and supportive nature, different from the people he'd met before, too. “Well, sadly I can’t stay! I need to go to sell more food! See ya!” He happily runs off, cheering “it’s a festival, a festival” in his tracks. An odd kid.

“Enough talk, yo!” 

“Huh?” Magoroku eyes widened from sudden surprise as the banana blonde turns on the radio, causing it to burst. 

Somehow in this huddle of messes, they begin to sway. As music was all around them. Mostly for Magoroku. Somehow, this is where he was along with Sophia Sakharov. Who’s stoically watching.

“yo! yo! yo! yo! it’s time for fun dance, yo!”

“Aahaha! yo! yo! dancing is really fun!” Kazane happily dances near him while her face was flushed with a light red.

He feels his body sways along to the beats. “M-My body is moving on its own!? Make this music stop!”

“Mr. student council president dances very well too!”

“S-Stop joking around! I don’t want to dance!”

Did he? Actually, Kazane is correct. Sophia thought so as well. He’s clumsy but shockingly, he’s good. She takes this, smirking lightly, “Da. She’s not wrong, you do move quite well.” 

“S-Sophia!” Magoroku stammers as he feels his face becoming hot as if it was fire, “Don’t encourage them!” He can’t believe she would say something like that, especially in public like this. What is she thinking?

“Relax, yo! It’s a party!” His emerald eyes meet bright blue ones, “You’re not dancing, yo? That’s strange?”

She rolls her eyes, regaining her composure. Not displaying her teasing smirk, “I don’t have time to dance.” 

“Come on. Former vice president, cheer up, yo! It’s fun!” She can’t tell if he can’t recall the fact that she took away his former lover’s memories, taunting him, and was haunted by the Buddy Police for working alongside Yamiegdo. But said nothing to prove her point otherwise. 

“Y-Yeah! If I have to dance, so you do you, too!” 

Magroku seems to agree with this. He doesn’t want to dance either, but he’s forced to. Sophia should be the same! Really petty reasoning but they were supposed to be in this together.

She’s moving to the beat, casually. Tapping her slim fingers on her light blue dress, lightly bobbing her head. As she clicks her heels on the floor. It’s enviably so. She ignores the urges. He notices, so small he doubts that the younger preteens even discover her barely notably sways underneath her jacket. All until, she feels his rubber grabbing her wrist, drawing her in with his body. 

She doesn’t dance often but he stiffly takes her hands, as they intertwined with one another. She didn’t push away or tries to. Only keeps it there.

“Shido. What are you doing?”

“Trying to dance with you.” That’s a dumb question to ask him, of course, he’s trying to dance with her. B-But…! There are people here. Those people. But it feels like no one else was inside of the room. “It’s not like we haven’t danced before together either, you know!” 

Sophia narrows her eyes at the fact he brings up the event, annoyed. But she’s the one who recalls it. He knows it, too.

“Fine. You get  _ one _ dance. That is all.”

He smiles, “Very well, I’ll take that. Thank you, Sophia!” 

Magoroku's eyes shift differently when she's around. Glowing from happiness, a different feeling. Noticing his navy eyes gleaming with happiness. It’s not the same look he gives Magoroku. Others sense it and feel weird about the lighting. He can’t control his body, he just wants to dance to this beat so dance with her, despite his mind protesting the flavoring.

“Yo, look at that! The former vice-president is finally dancing, yo!”

She narrows her eyes, annoyed by his words. But keeps her focus on the tan-haired president.

“Awe, they look so cute together!” Kazane notes, placing her hands on her face, “So adorable!”

Magoroku, on the other, nervously shifts. 

This is dumb. This was pointless, it was a waste of time, really. She has other things to do. However, right now. This is pointless, insignificant. A waste of her time and she hates doing meaningless. Fishing was never part of her plans but it happens and she’ll go with the flow of things. For now. It serves no purpose, especially for Kyoya-sama. No mission to do with this. But why was she doing this? It’s fun. Entertaining but strange. Truly she didn’t mind it much anymore. Dancing wasn’t bad at all.

It’s not so bad.

…

Traveling felt nature, constantly shifting to places was more so. Without traveling, there was nothing that had to be said.

Deep in the oceans, with his boat stands a young boy at the age of 12. Smiling imprints his features as his brows bent. Kaido Dai was his name, the king of the waters! The Mighty Ocean Fighter, the one and only. And he was out in the order, also known as his home! His beloved home, his calling, and overall his livelihood. His passion is to fish, the large ocean was a great place to do that! 

He enjoys the breeze of the ocean air, the sounds of slashing waters. The glistening sun pouring on the waters below as it waves. Peaceful and relaxing. As he feels the coldness drifting his ocean blue hair, a soft breeze. He lets out a sigh. It's home. The sound of the waves is like music to his ears.

He normally does his daily fishing today or asks for a Buddyfight but for today, he just sits in his boat and ponders. Something keeps bothering him, leaving him wondering what's wrong with him. So he looks towards the ocean blue sea for answers. He travels a lot. 

His mind keeps going back to a single person but it wasn't just anyone, it's about Shido Magoroku. The president of Aibo Academy! Short tan-colored hair and navy blue eyes. Dawning a green puffy suit. Very notable. It's difficult  **_not_ ** to remember any of it! Ever since he came to Aibo, he always notices him. Taking the stage before everything, the tone of words. The way he stands. Relaxing and kind. His actions are generous and thoughtful. His high shoulders and a bright smile. He takes him out of his head. 

In his eyes, the ocean blue, waving from delight when he comes on, even without noticing. He supports the president for his hard work and confidence! That was amazing! Epic and nice! His President is kind and generous! But also he thinks of a student council President as something more. 

A strange feeling overtook his chest. Something new, something exciting yet confusing! 

Friends? Like Gao! Gao was an amazing friend he had and wouldn't trade for the world! But he notices the feelings weren't the same. Gao was one of the people he cares about deeply, a good fighter and friend! 

As recalls, grabbing him and dancing. Their fingers ended up holding hands. Something clicks. He likes holding his gloved hands, as they intertwined with his. That was the first time he held hands with anyone before and it felt good! Incredibly good! It felt natural to him then! And it continues to do so even now! Even if he was overexcited that his friend won the match! 

It's bizarre and unusual. Then again, most people believe he was those things, too! 

He’s used to traveling from a different school.

  
  
  
  


Even if this hurts, he wants Shido Magoroku to be happy! Even if he wants to cry, crying with the ocean. But that's okay, he supports Shido and all of his choices no matter what! He was a supportive friend after all!

Until a strange thought came into his head. Could you love two people at the same time? Would that work? Why did it hurt so much? Was it insane? 

_ "I don't think she likes me very much…" _

_ "Don't mind her." Magoroku consolations, "She has always been like that." _

Even if this hits hard, hurts. It was the end of the WBC Cup, everything was fine! 

Maybe he should talk to the girl? Become friends? He’s determined to find the location of the girl.

Sophia was traveling down the devoid streets. 

"Hey! Sophia!" 

She blinks and stops at the voice shouting. Glancing up to only find a familiar blue-haired with ocean eyes smiling happily at her. Her eyes meet a figure high in the air, with a large monster, which she believes was his Buddy monster. Carrying a large boat. A relatively strange and odd sight to witness. He waves at her in a soft greet accompanied by a large grin. The monster was enormous, one of the biggest she sees as it holds his boat. 

“Kaido Dai.”

"That is me! I want to talk to you! It's important!"

It takes plenty of convincing but she gets annoyed easily and stoically gives in. 

"Fine. Make it quick."

"Sure! Hop on in!" 

Sophia couldn't believe she was doing this. This was going to be an assuredly regret on her part, she believes it was. But she gets herself on the boat. Awkwardly stands there. This wasn’t the first time she was on a yacht, in the waters. As she recalls having the ABC Cup party here.

"No need to just stand there! Take a seat and get comfortable!" He pats the seat and proudly smiles at the girl.

She silently follows those words. Sitting on the wooden bench. A few feet apart from him and says nothing in reply. It’s strange and she had no way she was even doing this, to begin with. But she has nothing better to do and she’s certain Shido is busy with his duties. Listening to someone who took the hand of her boyfriend without her consent and then bothers her was uncanny! He’s unusual for a person. She could just easily teleport out of here if needed, there’s always an out of this.

She takes note that the boat was carried and as a sudden slash of waters, makes waves for their fresh location. She studies the ocean’s waters, it was deep and clean. Glistening with the bright sun that feels like a blanket on her frame. Relaxing even.

"You know, you're lucky! Having someone like President Shido as your boyfriend. Cherish it!”

"Whatever you say." She's slowly becoming annoyed, "But what was it you wanted to talk about? You said it was important, didn’t you?” The ice-cold feeling ends up leaking in her tone of voice.

"Oh, yeah. I want to say I think you're interesting. You are not like most girls I met before, or in fact, like anyone I met before. It's weird, isn't it?"

“We barely know anything about each other, I don’t think you have a right to say that yet.”

“That’s true, but I think it’s accurate!”

He barely knows her and she knew nothing of him. She did not expect that in the slightest. But what was she expecting from someone like this? She knew nothing of who this person was. Those words are new. 

"Have you ever tried fishing before?"

She silently shakes her head in a silent no.

“Well, I’m gonna show you!” And the minutes afterward he stirs a fishing rod into her hand. It was a simple stick with a string attached. She parts her lips, almost confusingly. Fishing is not part of her plan, in the most piddling. That’s when she notices the numerous fishing gear the boat truly has. 

He closely hovers over her, observing as he explains the steps to her. His words came out as confident and knowing. Sophia has no other choice but to follow and so she would. She has a little bit of strain striving to work this out, being completely new to the idea but kept her stoic peculiarities. Slowly shifts to a pitying expression.

The lush string springs to shimmy in her grip. As her concentration allures to the moment with ease, “Something’s there.” A fish maybe? 

“You got one!” He screeches, “Now bring the string back up! Let’s see what you caught in there.”

She does as ordered and rolls the rob back up. On the hook was a fish, clinging to the small mean on it. “That is a big fish you caught!” She watches firmly as he discreetly takes the cord and takes off the fish. Staring at it. 

“You’re good.” He snuffles, “Despite being new at this. You have a strong handle on the rob and grip.”

Fishing was not one of those things she assumes she’ll ever contemplate doing but here she is doing just that. Swimming was something she’s used to, granted how she normally went swimming with Rouga and Kyoya-sama in the past. 

However, right now. This is pointless, insignificant. A waste of her time and she hates doing meaningless. Fishing was never part of her plans but it happens and she’ll go with the flow of things. For now. It serves no purpose, especially for Kyoya-sama. No mission to do with this.

He’s childish, she notes. But confident, like Shido but doesn’t back away from cowardness when someone breaks it. Despite his weirdness, it annoys her but also pecks her interest. His strangeness didn't bother her, only annoyance did. She dealt with Shido's weirdness and nerdy for nearly a few weeks. But something about this guy was different, for sure it was. So different yet oddly related.

“You’re awfully quiet. Quieter than I expected.”

“For someone who held Shido’s hand and danced with him without consent wanted to fish, you tell me why?”

“Oh, I see it now!” He laughs, “You want to lock hands and dance with me as well?” He blushes, “How sweet of you.”

No! That is what she’s implying here! She feels her whole face burn at that question as she narrows her eyes, “What? No! Why would I want to do that with you?” 

He furthers his laughter, “Just asking.” He points, “Your face is red, though. Are you okay?”

“Nevermind that!” Sophia cringes and lowers herself, “Just tell me what else I need to do already.”

“Sure! I guess we can do more together!” 

He gets up as she watches. She sits until she decides to get up from the seat as well.

When she gets up and wanders from their seats, the vessel alterations. Shifting with the current of the ocean, the sound of splashing water feels her ear as she was caught off her balance, unknowingly. Her eyes enlarge as she observes her heels glide below her from the slippery floor. She feels herself slump backward only for him to shift behind her. She grimaces as she feels her back being pressed up against another buddy, keeping her up. 

He catches her in his strong grip, “Careful there!”

She immediately promotes away from him, regaining her composure. Standing straight. Disguising her embarrassment by biting the insides of her lips. He insists on assisting her and making sure she’s okay. She didn’t want nor need the help, she was capable of taking care of herself. He was simply not needed.

“The ocean is vast! It’s an unbelievably vast place! But it’s not all fun and games. Sometimes danger awaits. If you underestimate the ocean, your life is at constant risk. You know?”

Kaido Dai tries to forget his crush on Magoroku and lingering thoughts on Sophia.

In truth, Dai wasn't sure how to feel about that.  **_About her._ ** She's different from the head that was imagining their first encounter to be like. As her thick eyes glare warily at him. Her lips only dip. Emotionless was one word he thinks of. She was completely different from his cheerful and supportive nature, different from the people he'd met before, too.

He has a simple dream. 

_ “We’ve been talking about this for quite some time but I think we’re both ready!” _

_ “Very well, we’ll allow you to join our relationship.”  _

_ “If you don’t mind sharing, that is.” _

_ “That’s an interesting idea. I like you both so I don’t mind at all sharing.” _

_ “Good. Now, that’s all settled… What’s next?” _

_ This idea is insane, let’s make it clear. Dating two people at the same time? Having the same feelings for both? It takes time to adjust, right? Especially since Sophia and Magoroku were already in a given relationship, someone else joining felt strange but wrong. It’s realistic to take their time and not rush it. Besties, they discuss the idea already. After all, communication is important. _

_ They were going to a party! Something about a person named “Kyoya-sama” he believes it’s Gaen Kyoya, she continues referring to. _

_ Dai’s excitement flashes on his features, yet a little apprehensive. But he wears his fanciest attire which is literally just a longspun lush wrap and a white turtle next. It’s distinct from his normal clothes and simple swimming gear. He stills wears his thick rope. _

_ “Ah, Sophia. Magoroku.” Kyoya greets them, “Welcome to my party.” _

_ “Thank you for inviting us.” _

_ “The pleasure is all mine.” _

_ “Oh, we brought our boyfriend along, too!” Magoroku points at him, “Meet Kaido Dai!”  _

_ “Your boyfriend?” Kyoya seems bewildered. Staring at them almost unnaturally.  _

_ They nod. “We’re all in a relationship together.” _

_ “Is that so? Well, then congratulations on your polyamorous relationship.” _

_ Dai’s eyes lock with crimson eyes as they scrutinize his frame. Making Dai feel a prick of dread. A strange feeling but he fakes a smile. “You’re that same Gaen Kyoya who lost to Gao!”  _

_ Sophia narrows her eyes at the fact he brings up the lost, annoyed. Magoroku, on the other, nervously shifts. Dai wonders why. _

_ Kyoya laughs, “Yes. That’s me. He’s quite a good fighter. It’s an honor to call him my rival.” _

_ “That’s true! He’s great at Buddyfighting, it was an honor to finally face him in battle! But I can do better. You know, you’re also strong, too! The match was exciting!” _

_ Kyoya smiles, “How sweet and confident. Perhaps someday your wish will come true.” _

_ “Really?” _

_ “I can’t say you haven’t picked my interest.” _

_ “Why are we here?” Magoroku asks. _

_ “After the tournament Rouga made me realize I haven’t been in the right state of mind. And that I should’ve to start repaying for the terrible things I did to everyone.” _

Dreams were dreams and maybe that dream could possibly happen someday. 

* * *

Dreams were a vastly powerful source.

He had the same dreams every night, a single dream about being the illustrious king. He was in a darkroom. The darkroom felt stiff and bitter. A cold atmosphere that was buried deep in the hell it stands for. Gloomy and dismal for his liking, something felt missing. As if he was so close to completing the puzzle yet something was missing from him. What was it?

The windows barely open for all to see but he didn’t care, the wind was blowing, leaving the curtains to wave along to the motion. Dusk clouded the corners, not being properly sanitized in days. Hidden from what the eye can see but he could see it. All too that is. 

The fragrance of fresh blood filled his nose, the awful taste of death that was far too common for him. The decaying corpses of the bad. The walls weren’t any better, it was rusty and crimson; stained by the blood and carnage of those who lived here. Being mingled with the faint grey. 

The music of weeping and begging out of desperation danced around his ears, the melody of tunes he had to face every single day. The mere hotness of the deep burning left his corpse gracious and sheltered, celebrating his reasonable senses from the insignificant lamentations from the spirits ensnared inside. 

And at his throne was the king watching it all happen. Shido Magoroku was his name. Shido Magoroku was the king of death. The rightful king of the underworld. Not only the king but the God and emperor of Hell. Their Hell Gate Walter’s. The main chess piece on the board, controlling the moves of his people. 

**_Shido Magoroku._ **

God of the underworld, the emperor of Hell. Hell Gate Walter’s. His signature was fully comprehended throughout the realm as being the heir to the throne since he was born. The name that was exultant to handle, to sustain his family virtues — even if his only family was his respected father. He never met her mother for some inexplicit intellect. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title. 

Only conceiving highly of who he was. Looking down at the poor souls with ease. Egotistical, prideful, and an adequately born leader since birth. But like most things, he had a deeper and thick side to him. And was selfish and greedy. Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Proudly admitting that was all that, that was the guy everyone wanted to be. Cute, powerful, gentle, and leadership. But that was too the peers, the worthless peers that were easily topping their foolish minds by the strings that kept them together. No, he was nothing but self-centered, confident, egotistical. Being a complete fool of himself but couldn't see that way nor did he want to either. He thought was perfect and that all that matters to him in the end.

As some would admit that he was. His occupation and responsibility were simplistic, his life’s goal since his birth. His father had taught him everything that he needed to know in order to rule the underworld. The name that was proud to hold, to maintain his family’s rights — even if his only family was his beloved father. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title.

Oblivion embracing death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Habitual concepts. The four components that made the impassioned notes buzzing inside his mind additionally. Stamped inside his subconscious that would never part from him. The mere hotness of the deep burning left his corpse gracious and sheltered, celebrating him reasonable senses from the insignificant lamentations from the spirits ensnared inside. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just impotent pawns. The chest pieces to his erroneous diversion, squeamish satisfaction. The delivered penetration remained appalling, an objectionable mouthful that could only be designated as atrocious. But he was evidently employed to the pressure of the aversions he ought to endure here.

Hell wasn’t exactly… a good place to crave to be in and he understood that all too well but he’d grow up here. He was a dreaded worthy director of his world, by his many matches. Though he was alone here, feeling devoid of anyone else besties his monsters and a few underlings humans, they were petty but they didn’t seem to care much.

He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. 

In reality, the ruler was nothing but selfish and isolated...

Only thinking highly of who he was. Proudly admitting that was all that, that was the guy everyone wanted to be. Cute, powerful, gentle, and leadership. But that was too the peers, the worthless peers that were easily topping their foolish minds by the strings that kept them together. No, he was nothing but self-centered, confident, egotistical. Being a complete fool of himself but couldn't see that way nor did he want to either. He thought was perfect and that all that matters to him in the end. Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Everything that mattered to him at this very moment was this leadership. His professedly and impeccable approaches. He was spoiled by his father's bad habits and it was merely displaying underneath the cracks of his egotistical nature. He was always being prepared for the future, making sure he and Gallows had the proper assistance.

Shido Magoroku was the ruler to the depths of hell yet it felt so lonely. Felt so real. Felt so real.

It has been years, almost but it was weeks when she was drawn here. He saw her. A girl. White snow-like hair, icy blue eyes that were like an ocean that reflected the sky. Long blue eyes that wave perfectly. A tug in his chest. He had to be hers. Sophia Sakharov, the queen. She was hostile and vastly cold to him, after doing something as insane as kidnapping her and dragged into the depths alongside him to be his queen. But slowly, he would see her shift almost feeling pity for his loneliness. He was trying and she would notice it.

Dreams like that were strange to him, vastly weird. But he thinks nothing of it. It was just a poor dream anyway. Nothing but that. He ignores it. Dreams weren’t supposed to be logical. 

Other nights, it was with a similar idea but in Sophia’s point of view, oddly.

_ Hell wasn’t an ideal place, for anyone surely. When she first arrived her nose immediately wretched with the taste of scorching flesh. Repugnant taste that would make anyone puke but she kept her neutral face. Her ears heard the screaming of the lost souls inside the burning pits. _

_ If only she could melt the hotness with her cold grip but it wasn’t as if she cares. The favoring clasping to her provoked her annoyance to grow. _

_ Her eyes met with their king. A young man, near her age but a bit older. Short neck-length hair and navy blue eyes. Wearing a simple large crown with bones sticking to the rusty metal. A long cloak that thought red in color. Long boots that were black and white gloves. Stood next to him was a monster with, black body and longhorn. A skull for ahead. Floating off to the side of him. _

_ “Oh! Sophia Sakharov!” He smiles, greeting her with a single wave, “Welcome to the underworld! Since you’re new here, would you like a tour? I guess I should give you one. I’m sure you know you’ll be staying here for a while!” _

_ “Save the pleasantries. I don’t need a tour.” _

_ “Oh?” He seems to frown, “In that case, is there anything else you need?” _

_ “There’s nothing I need.” She kept her ground, stoically staring at him without much to say, “I only wish to be taken to my room.” _

_ He was surprised, “Of course!” He smiles, “Hurry! Follow me! I’ll take you to your room.” _

_ Wordlessly, she would follow him as he walks. “I know you were coming so I made sure to get a personal room for you. As the king, I was able to make your room close to mine!” He pauses, as he turns, facing the girl, “Here’s your room!” He points to the door across from them, “That’s my room over there if you need anything.” _

_ “Da.” _

_ “Well, if there isn’t anything else you need. I’ll be heading off now! Being the king means I’m quite busy but feel free to call me anytime!” _

_ She watches as he clumsily walks away with a smile. Before she enters her room and closes the door. The room itself was quite fancy, with light blue bed sheets and walls that were crimson in color as if he must’ve been careful of the color choice. A neat and clean room with a desk, a bookshelf, and a dresser for her clothes. The room was large. From where she was, the room must’ve been special since it was so close to the king. _

_ She sat her bag on the floor as she gazed around the room. But why was the king being so nice to her? What was the point? _

_ She stared from the window. “I’m only doing this on Kyoya-sama’s orders.” She stared up in the blood-stained sky with a rather cold expression. “Following his wishes is the only thing I must do.” _

_ She was only here to study the world and keep their king from losing control. Kyoya-sama unquestionably wanted control of the underworld for his own goals and she would help him do that. Shido Magoroku the god of the underworld, a supreme being with the need of feeling wanted. The current god but was a god without land or without power? But in her eyes, he wasn’t so strong as one would make him out to be. She saw past his fraudulent activities. _

_ They were eating in a rather large room. Across from one another. _

_ “Why are you being so kind?” _

_ He blinks, being taken aback by the sudden question as he nearly choked on his food but brought his fort down, “Do you not like me being kind? I think it’s normal for the king to be kind to his queen.” _

_ “I’m not your queen.” _

_ “Not yet. But someday you will. Whether you like it or not. You will be my side, always.” His expression shifted to a processive gaze. Bringing his hands together and smirks at her. “I’m sure you’ll understand.” _

_ “That was not part of our agreement with Kyoya-sama.” _

_ “No, but I’ve decided. You would make a perfect queen for the castle!” He smiles happily. “Besides, I’m fulfilling your wish of allowing you to stay here under my care and giving you a place to stay so it’s only fair if you grant my wish in return. Wouldn’t you say?” _

_ She glares at him. This wasn’t part of their agreement. There was no way she’ll be willing to do this!  _

Dreams like these were often strange to him.

The two disappeared within the large group of people, simply ignoring them all. He was in quite a hurry to get somewhere and Sophia had no choice but to follow him. He rushes past the large groups of people, his body bouncing with emotions.

“Sophia! Hurry!” He annoyingly taps his foot on the floor and crosses his arms, “I don’t want to be late!”

“I’m coming, stop whining.” 

He pushes past the people as Sophia follows him. He was on a simple mission.

“Hello, yes! I, Shido Magoroku, the student council president. Would like to enter the World Buddy Masters Cup! As the Darkness Dragon World user!” He was planning on entering the cup.

“Sorry, sir. Someone else already took that place.”

“What?” Magoroku was taken aback, he settled his hands on the desk, “Who took my place?"

“Kurouzu Gaito.”

He gritted his teeth, “Of course…” 

Sophia only stood there, stoically staring at the boy but said nothing in reply.

_ “Hey, you’re holding up the line, dork!” _

_ “Move, dude.” _

The tones of the words from others behind him made him merely flinched back in hysteria.

“Please, leave sir. You’re holding up the line.”

“All right…” Drooping. 

_ “But leave your hot dame girl here so I can take her.” _

Her brows furrowed and lips dipped to an annoyed frown. She was annoyed and couldn’t control her annoyance much longer, who was this dude out calling her ‘hot dame’ and belSophia overacted, kicking one of the people prompting them to knock on the floor with a throbbing groan.

His eyes stretched from trepidation, “S-Sophia!” He brought his hands up. Only for her to huff and turn away. The people around them watching them with shocked and hurt expressions. He hastily mimicked her steps from panic, wanting nothing to do with the criminal charges that might happen here.

“Sophia! You can’t just go out and kick random people like that!” He had to push himself out of the area and to someplace else. He argued, “What if you got a warrant to be arrested again because of hitting someone?”

“He deserved it.”

He let out a painful breath of air, as his heart was racing. There she went again taking her anger out on others, she had an icy flare temper. She was still as dangerous as ever. 

“You’re lucky that I love you as much as I do. You know that.”

He manages to get ahead of her as his ideas fly from tree to tree. Cruising off with Sophia wordlessly trailing him from behind.

“I can’t believe this! Kurouzu Gaito off stealing my title!” He pouts, “I should’ve known!” Shido Magoroku was irritated that he couldn’t even enter the World Buddy Masters as a Darkness Dragon World.

“Gesha-Gesha!” A familiar monster’s laughter filled the air, “You seriously think you would’ve got in just asking, Magoroku, geh?”

“Shut up!” He shot back, “At least I tried!”

“That’s fine. There are always going to be more tournaments to enter in the future.” Sophia added, finally speaking up. Sophia wasn’t the one who fought much or cared about Buddyfight much.

“I guess you’re right…” He agreed, finding some comfort before smirking, “One of these tournaments, I’m going to win and my popularity will skyrocket past the roof!” Dramatically posing as he regains his composer, “And then, everyone will be forced to embrace my talent!”

“I, Shido Magoroku…" He slips on his toes from the floor and yelps. “Huh-AHH?” Tsking to himself as he groans and whines. 

Sophia closed her eyes and Gallows laughed. Pity.

“Hey! What tripped me?”

He pushes himself from the floor, rubbing himself. He took note of the paper on the floor, “Huh?” He grabs it with his gloves and scans. His eyes caught something on the floor. 

The paper was talking about clothes design and how you can create your own clothes. It was fascinating. He was curious. 

“What are you looking at, geh, Magoroku?”

“Clothes!”

“What, geh?”

Clothes… that gave him an idea… 

“I have an idea…” He chortles. As he picks himself from the floor, folding the paper and shoves it in his pocket. Standing up straight. "I think I know what I'll do next for the student council!"

"What's that, geh?" 

Sophia also opened her eyes, curiously staring at her boyfriend in question. 

Magoroku pointed at Gallows, "You'll see."

"You're not going to tell me?"

He blinks, catching her looks, "Well, it's a work in process! I much rather show you in person as a surprise, of course!" He flashed her a simple smile.

_ 'What is he planning?'  _

Did she even want to know in the first place? This was Shido, of all people, he thinks of absurd plans to get his way. He's not the brightest. 

"Now that's all settled, let's hurry and find a sushi bar somewhere!" He finally made the conclusion he was in need of food, "I'm hungry!" 

Sophia simply nodded, "Da."

**_…_ **

Everything was going as he planned, everything that ever was. Being the student council president meant he could get things easily improved. 

So he had called a meeting on a nice school day. The whole school wasn’t there but the peers from his classes he invited to get their praise. Just enough people to get their views on his freshest invention. 

He cleared his throat… “To better improve your school life…” His body was turned as one of his hands was behind his back, “I’ve designed these cool new uniforms, which will be introduced into our school!”

_ “No way!” _ Someone in the group screamed back at him.

Magoroku expression drops. He wasn’t expecting that option to hang in the air.

_ “Who’d want to wear that?” _

Magoroku flinched, raising his hands in the air. The air felt colder.

_ “So uncool!” _

“Huh? Why?” He questions, feeling as hurt as ever and shaking.

He has another dream, near to the last ones he’d been getting. Sleeping in his home. A fresh home, it wasn’t their old one since his father was finally let out of his chains and let out of Jail. He’s glad, however, it’s been a large struggle for them. Still, Magoroku was doing his best to make sure everything was going well.

_ However, their romance was odd, different from once. They shared a room, now. His room now and even then, it was taking some time to adjust to having someone this close to him. This time, he had a growing feeling in his guts, telling him he was aching. He hated this. All of it. He screamed for it to go. _

_ He was doing all that can to make the girl stay by his side.  _

_“There’s really no reason for me to act like this, but… as the saying goes.”_ _He only clung to the pillow further, trying to find comfort, “You’ll lose the one you love if you try…”_

_ “Shido.” _

_ He flinched. And yanked back up as his navy eyes met her icy stoic gaze, “S-Sophia!” He stammered, “Wh-What are you doing here? I thought you left with Rouga!” _

_ “As far as I’m concerned I’m still leaving.” Sophia shifted closer causing him to tense up, “However, I’ve decided to stay a little longer.” _

_ Magoroku was surprised and confused, “Why? Why are you staying? I thought you didn’t feel the same way...” He was trying to keep his straight face for her but ended up, slumping before her. Tears flowing down his cheeks. But only she gets to see them. Only she got to see his fearful nature, his dread, and loss. _

_ She shifted closer, raising her hand, pressing her tips underneath his eyes. Rubbing the wetness from underneath. He was taken aback by his shockingly soft touch but didn’t push away from her grip. He allowed her to do this.  _

_ “S-Sophia…” _

_ She pressed her fingers against his skin, as they sat on the bed. He stared. Stoically staring at him and leaned in. Before he knew it, he felt her cold lips against his. His eyes widened, becoming so unsure. _

_ So… after all of this time. She finally decided she wants him? This is still a mystery.  _

He mostly stayed in his school council office for the time being. Pondering about recent events. The world Buddy Masters was the tournament everyone was discussing. 

“It’s only two days since the World Buddy Masters ended.” 

He frowns with his arms crossed. Magoroku was staring at his open window that exposed the outside world for it really was.

“Mikado Gao became World Number One, and now he, Ozora Kanata and Kurouzu Gaito are rising in popularity!” Magoroku wasn’t fond of that, really. Why should be? “It’s so annoying!” He shuts his eyes and cups his fists, “In a proper and just world, I, Shido Magoroku, the Student Council President, should be the idol of all the students!”

“You being unpopular is nothing new, geh.” His Buddy shook his head, “Why, just the other day…” 

_ “To better improve your school life…” His body was turned as one of his hands were behind his back, “I’ve designed these cool new uniforms, which will be introduced into our school!” _

_ “No way!” Someone in the group shouted back at him. _

_ Magoroku expression drops. _

_ “Who’d want to wear that?” _

_ Magoroku flinched, raising his hands in the air. _

_ “So uncool!” _

_ “Huh? Why?” He questions, feeling as hurt as ever and shaking. _

Magoroku shoved his hands on his face as he began to cry, dramatically, “What should I do?”

“Use your head, Magoroku.” His body shifted out of his mini form. A puppet-like creature that was bones. Finally, green clothes and purple claws. “I’m known as the great Bone Master, Rebel Gallows, geh!”

Magoroku smirks, cupping his hands determinedly, “I get it. I’ll use your power, and make them…” He narrowed his eyes, maliciously. Before bringing a hand to his chin and closing his eyes. Laughing at his new ideas. 

If he couldn’t have it, he’ll abuse his dominance once again and earn his way back into the hearts of his peers.

“I think I have the perfect plan, Gallows!”

“What is it, geh?”

“Well, Ozora Kanata and Kurouzu Gaito seemed like close friends. Why do you use your strings to make them bend to your will and break the rules.”

“Gesha-sha! I’m in.”

Gallows did as planned, “Gesha-Gesha-Gesha. In my hands, Kanata and Gaito are meme puppets!”

Magoroku with his arms behind his back, walked in the grass towards them, “Oh my, oh my. This is terrible.” Magoroku brought the hands from his back out, “You two should be setting a good example for the others, and look at you now!” He was smirking still, “This is a serious problem.”

“Wait a moment!” Kanata’s buddy spoke.

“There must be some explanation!” Gaito’s buddy was next.

“Silence! Making excuses is simply pathetic.” He didn’t need those from their buddies. He was in charge of this. He brought one of his behind his back once more. “As the student council president, I will take charge of everything.” 

His mind was laughing on the inside. Maliciously so.  _ ‘Now their popularity will plummet!”  _

If he could plummet theirs, he could raise his. Good enough. Reasonable. 

“Wait just a minute!”

Magoroku blinks at the sudden tone shouting at him. He groans in confusion. As his eyes shifted to the voice.

Tasuku pointed at him, “President Shido! You can’t trick me, the mighty sun fighter!”

Magoroku narrowed his eyes and cupped his hands, “Curse you… Mighty Sun Fighter!” He lowered himself and looked away, “Wait, what?” He was talking to Tasuku, not Gao! His glance turned back to face Tasuku and pointed his index finger at him, “Why is Tasuku giving the Mighty Sun Fighter speech?” He was worrying now.

“Don’t sweat the small stuff!” Tasuku pointed at him, “More importantly, I’ve seen through your evil scheme!”

Magoroku brought his index finger to his head, pointing at it, and opened the palm of his other hand, “Wh-What are you talking about?” He was smirking but it was clear from his expression he was sweating.

“Don’t play dumb,” Jack added. “Your Buddy monster is manipulating Kanata and Gaito, creating this commotion.”

“That’s right!” The small bear monster also joined in.

Magoroku couldn’t help but lowered his fame and brought his knuckle close to his chin. Closing his eyes and smiling, “What a funny way of talking! It sounds so weird!” He was laughing in amusement and he couldn’t hold back.

“You’re the one who sounds weird!”

“No, you’re the one who sounds weird!” Magoroku brought his hands and re-opened his eyes.

“You’re the weird one!”

“No, it’s you!” Magoroku leans his body now, staring at the monster. He wasn’t offended. He was enjoying this.

“You both sound weird! Stop it! It’s annoying!” Gao’s buddy shouted.

Well, it looks like the act was up. He got back on track and brought his deck out, holding the core case out for everyone to see, “Well, how about it?” Magoroku was still standing his ground, “If you’re going to cast unfounded accusations at me, why don’t we clear things up with a Buddyfight?”

“What?” Tasuku was confused, it came out of nowhere.

“Don’t think you can do as you please, indeed!” Teito Kuu added.

Magoroku ignored those shouts, “If you won’t Buddyfight, as the ones who caused this commotion…” He brought his deck to his chin, smiling as he closed his eyes, “You’ll have to show your remorse by wearing the uniforms that I designed!” With his eyes closed, he can just picture the flavoring. “And in addition, you’ll be the campaign models for these uniforms!”

“Sounds interesting!” Tasuku, or rather Gao inside of his body took note of this. “I’ll take on this Buddyfight challenge!”

“Then, we’ll use the fighting stage! Let’s go!”

And they all made their way into the Aibo’s large fighting stage.

Paruko flying high in the air, being quite pleased, “And so today’s Buddyfight has begun!” As she explains, “Student council president Shido Magoroku and Ryuenji Tasuku-sama are facing off!”

Tasuku or Gao lunimize first.

“Be defeated by your own power! Luminize! Marionette Death!”

“Buddy...fight!” Paruko called.

Magoroku had his hands behind his back, his deck of hand cards out in fornt of him. All while the cheer was cheering him on, praising him for the fight to happen. He favored a smirk.

“Raise the flag!” Unison.

“Darkness Dragon World!” 

“Dragon World!”

“What’s going on?” Paruko confusion struck her, “It’s Tasuku-sama, and yet… Isn’t his flag Star Dragon World?” And even his Core case was different. But her Buddy spoke to her and she understood it loud and clear, “We don’t have details yet, but b-b-believe it or not, Tasuku-sama is currently… possessed by Gao’s spirit! As they say in English, we have Gao in Tasuku? Or is Tasuku in Gao? Which is it?” Paruko was confused.

Gallows float up, “The correct answer is “Gao in Tasuku”, geh.”

Magoroku turned to his buddy and pointed his finger, “Who cares?” Before he turned his head back to face his opponent, “More importantly, this is a one-in-a-thousand chance!” 

“What is, geh?”

“If I defeat him, that means I will have won against both Ryuenji Tasuku and Mikado Gao!”

“First move goes to President Shido.”

“Charge and draw!” He takes a card in his hand, “I call Bone Labor, Sabh Raj to the center!” And toss high in the air as a monster displayed on his center. A skeleton lady monster. He smirks as he lifts his hand, “Sabh Raj! Attack the fighter!” The monster attacks with his eye close.

“That’ll do for a quick warm-up.” Still smirking, vividly he brings a hand to his face as he opens his eyes, “My turn is over.”

It’s now Gao in Tasuku turn. He instantly equips an item as he calls a monster to the left and right. As paruko explains it all.

Magoroku keeps his hands behind his back, watching the plays as he calls. He closes his eyes and brings his arms up. “It’s not going to be that easy!” Before bringing a hand down and smirking, “Sabh Raj’s ability, activate! When a monster attacks alone… I can pay 2 gauge and redirect the attack to one of my opponent’s monsters!”

As his lady bone-like monster controls Batz and attacks Gao’s monster with it. He’s enjoying this outcome, the control, and power. Maliciously staring. “Even the great and powerful Demon Lord Dragon is like a baby in my hands!”

Batz didn’t like this. And Batz attacks his monster once more. Before Tasuku went in for an attack. He yelps as he feels the pain of the blade smacking him. He covers himself. Magoroku loses 

“Mikado Gao! Or rather, Gao in Tasuku!” Magoroku stares up at his opponent. He keeps his malicious smirk of pleasure as he places his hands on his waist. “I’ll defeat you two, raising the curtain on my time in the spotlight!” He shifts his hands to his star core case, “Draw! Charge and draw!”

He holds a card in his hand, “I equip!” He loses a life point but that doesn’t matter. A small pen displayed. “DEATH Pen Schreiber!” He takes hold of it using the tips of his fingers. Grabbing the other end with his other hand, taking the tip of. Revealing the thick and sharp tip of the pen.

“Now, monsters of death! Return!” Drawing a large circle as a symbol appeared before him. The president’s smirk deepened. Everyone’s confusion rang inside of his ears as he shifted. Bringing a hand to his, “This item, DEATH Pen Schreiber…” He pointed at his item, “Allow me to call one 0 power death attribute monster from the drop zone!” He explained. “I call Bone Lador, Au Darkth to the center!”

Magoroku wasn’t done with his effect, “I Buddy Call Bone Master, Rebel Gallows to the right!”

“Gesha-Gesha. I’ll show you my new power, geh!” As his body glows while flying to the right. Displaying his new form, “What do you think? I made a stylish entrance, geh.”

Stylish? He wasn’t doing this to be stylish! Magoroku face steaks with lines of red, “Who cares about being “stylish”?” Before regaining his composure, pointing determinedly at the opponent, “Sabh Raj! Attack the fighter!” And the monster attacks the fighter. 

Magoroku smirked as a shadow cast underneath his eyes, giving a malicious expression as his brows arched as his free hand created a peace sign. “I activate Au Darkth’s ability.” He explains, “Control Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz on the right, and make him attack my opponent fighter!”

As his monster’s strings the Buddy monster, controlling him like some sort of puppet.

The tan-haired expression only got colder as a result of this, “Rebel Gallows’ ability, activate!” 

“Gesha-sha…” Gallows’ eyes glow purple as his effects activate, “Batzz! Now you’re going to be my marionette, geh!” As the strings take control of Batzz once more.

Navy blue eyes watched as he stood straight, with his boots pressing tightly to one another and arms spread. Posting for the foolish masses without care, “Rebel Gallows’ other ability. If I pay 1 gauge, he’s able to take action one more time during my turn. So he can control Batzz once again!” Magoroku planned on doing just that! “Rebel Gallows’ ability, activate!”

“Gesha-sha.” His eyes glowed once more on the call, controlling Batzz and using him to attack the poor fighter.

Magoroku kept his smirk as he placed a hand to his waist while spinning the thick pen in his hand, as it spun around his fingers, providing comfort. “My victory is unavoidable.”

Gao in Tasuku disagreed with that statement. “You never know how the match will go until the very end!” As he calls a monster to the left. As the monster went in for an attack, being ordered by Gao to do so. 

“I cast! Devil Stigma!” As the card dissolved when the effect activated, destroying his own monster. Magoroku toothy smirked as he brought his hands down back to his waist. Increasing his gauge and life. 

“Batzz, attack the fighter!”

Magoroku brought his pointer up as he offended countered, “It’s no use!” Magoroku won’t allow them to even touch him, “Sahb Raj’s ability, activate! Control Batzz once again!”

As Batzz was screaming painfully, Magoroku closed his eyes as his lips arched, “This is my smirking face.” While his eyes were closed, he pictured the image in his mind. An image of his victory with the ignorant fools like him cheers for his victory. He wanted their praise. “My victory is close at hand.”

“Magoroku! Look in front of you, geh.”

Magoroku thoughts didn’t last very long as Gallows’ warning raspy tone floated his ears. His eyes snapped once, confusingly, “Huh?” 

Gallows was right, Batzz was going in for an attack. Magoroku reacted right away, “I cast. Black Dragon Shield!” A large glowing purple shield formed in front of him, blocking Batzz attacks. As the light

“I’m not done yet.”

His eyes swelled and his lips withdrew, “What?”

His shield broke as the monster crushed him, “Why me!?” 

He regains his composure, covering his face. His teeth tightly as his nails underneath his rudder gloves dug deep into his skin. His brows arched.  _ ‘But as long as I don’t drop below 5 life, I won’t get hit with the X Tempest Buster.’ _ He was hit by Tasuku, losing two more life. Leaving him down to a mere 6. Tasuku had a double attack.

“I cast. Midnight Shadow.” A copy of four, as he dodged the attack. Magoroku brought his arms up, “I have 6 life. As it stands, you can’t use your lifeline the X Tempest Buster.”

“You and your smart-alce mouth,” Batzz doesn’t like Shido Magoroku but he doesn’t care if he did. Magoroku didn’t react to that, he was used to being called names during battles and belittled. He kept his straight smirk. As Batzz converted to his partner, “Hey, kid! Isn’t there anything we can do?”

“Yeah! Leave it to me!”

“Huh?” Magoroku felt his heart sink as his face contorted and tangled.

“This is bad, geh.” Gallows began to sweat, “I’m getting goosebumps, geh.”

Magoroku felt much of the same as his partner.

Magoroku brought his hands to his head. As his upper face grew in a sick coloring of purple. He feels sick. “If my life point get reduced now, I’ll be hit with X the Tempest Buster!”

Magoroku whole body clutched. As he screamed and whimpered loudly. He had no cards in his hand to counter any of this.

“W-Wait! Time out!” He swung his head up and down, striving to stop this. Please, just anything to stop him from losing! He can’t bear the concept! He couldn’t stop this and he was crushed once more by his large hand. His body aching with extreme agony.

Magoroku brought his hands up as his brows pinched. As he was sweltering. Sweating as the room felt like it was growing stuffier as if it was a summer day on the ocean like a moist towel was hurl on him. A blasting heat with his anxieties. His face drenched as tears commenced to develop. He looks sick, and he felt nauseated. “This isn’t how it was supposed to be!” He wasn’t supposed to lose! None of this! He can’t believe this!

“Looks like you’re going to lose, Magoroku, geh.” Gallows’ miniature purple eyes meet his dark blue ones, “The smartest thing to do this is to beat a retreat, geh.” Gallows was giving him advice but Magoroku didn’t want to take it. Brought his hands closer to himself and shut his eyes tightly, “No way! Not fair!” Complaining and whining.

As Gao called forth his card.

Magoroku features laden with dread as he stood there, worryingly with his chest tightened. He wasn’t ready for impact. He didn’t want to be hit. He’d much rather have Sophia annoyingly teleport him out of the mess but got brutally hammered by the impact instead. Smashing his flag, breaking into small little bites. As his four life decreased down to 0. 

…

He still hasn’t given up on his outfits and wanted more options. 

"Sophia! Please, come here!” He called Sophia to come over.

“Do you have some urgent business?” 

“Yes! I need to show you something."

She stoically made her way towards him. He waved at her, trying to close her eyes.

"Sophia, close your eyes."

She narrowed her eyes as if she was questioning him.

"Sophia! Hurry!"

With a sigh, she finally closed them without any words. This caused the boy to causally smile as he ungainly grabbed the items. She heard something dragged across the room and she wondered what he was possibly doing to cause such madness.

"You can look now, Sophia!" 

He flashed the uniforms and as she did as she was told. She saw two sets of uniforms. One was pink and had a skirt, the other one was teal and had shorts. The outfits reminded her of Shido's sets of clothes. She had no idea Shido was into fashion but given his tastes. 

“I want to ask your opinion on something important actually,” He cleared his throat and brought one of his hands to the back of his shirt and raised the other one. With proud shoulders, he indicated his hand towards them. And smiled, "My personal designs for Aibo Academy’s school uniforms! Do you like them?" 

Sophia didn't respond as she kept scrutinizing the outfits. Both outfits had ruffles, similar to hers. One outfit was a bright green-teal color. Shorts. She assumed it was the guy’s uniform. And the bright pink one, with a darker pink as the skirt was clearly the girl’s uniform. They were disgustingly awful. Horrible, even worse than his green suit which was quite simple compared to these uniforms.

He frowned, "Do you not like them?"

"They suck."

"So you don't like them!?" 

She shook her head in a no, wordlessly. He’s just lucky that she didn’t go into full detail on why but that speaks for itself really. Shido probably didn’t understand because he’s fashion isn’t like most.

"Do you want to try it on?" He questioned. "I think you'll look amazing in the girl's uniform! I'm the one who personally designed these so I'm certain you'll be lovely. I'm not sure if the pink would suit you, though… couldn't hurt to give it a try!"

"Shido. I don't like them. What makes you think I will try it on?" 

He frowns further, almost broken by her words. But he was being dramatic. 

“Why doesn’t anyone like them!?”

* * *

  
  
  
  
  



	4. WIPS / UNFINISHED

It wasn’t long before, the Omni Lord working for Kyoya-sama came with the original Dark Core to free her. The stone from her body slowly melting away as she began to feel her body again. Once was a smile swiftly was brought back to a frown. Small talk was pointless. Meaningless. The only thing on her mind was her mission, nothing more, nothing less. 

She didn’t bother to respond to him as he asked if she was okay, instead, she turned away. They were busy, tracking down the Inverse Omni Lord cards. She managed to get all of them, so far. 

There’s only one left. Shido.

Her icy eyes glanced up at the stone, meeting the person’s statue. The stone didn’t belong to the tan-haired student council president.

“So this one took Shido’s place.” 

She wasn’t surprised. This was something he would do. Someone like Shido went so far as to use someone else to fight for him, instead of fighting his own battles. It didn’t surprise her. He might’ve been confident about himself but he was a studious coward. Knowing him, he’ll use that tactic to escape being turned to stone. But where was Shido? Did he really run off? She shouldn’t care now.

“He fought, and turned to stone.” The Omni Lord noted, “Well, let’s retrieve the Inverse Omni Lord.” 

Even she met him days before this all happened, she was shocked to see someone who kept her a pet and harmed her working for someone like Kyoya-sama. Sophia silently accepted that fate. If that’s Kyoya-sama’s wishes, then it’s her function to follow him. She wouldn’t object. She would never go against his wishes. As long as Kyoya-sama was content with his gifts. As long as Kyoya-sama got what he wanted, she will go to any heights or lengths to do so. Ruthlessly, as well.

“Stop right there.” 

Sophia blinked, her thoughts being interrupted. She let out a small confused sound as she turned, “Ryuenji Tasuku?”

It was him. The boy stepped closer, glaring warily at the two villains. “Suzaku Kenran. Just as I thought, you’re…”

Sophia stoically stood there, watching.

Kenran shrugged, “Given the circumstances, I guess I have no good excuses.” As he explained his whole reasoning. The world. Gaen Kyoya. Kyoya-sama was giving to save this world.

Sophia was staring stoically as Tasuku, Kenran, and Gao were all talking. Sophia sets her eyes on the stone. Raising her hand as if she was trying to get a sense of power. But she felt nothing. Not even his core case nor card was located here. Where is the card?

“Why are you dawdling? Hurry up!”

She stared. She wasn’t dawdling. Nothing, there was nothing. “It’s not here.” Sophia brought her hand down. “It’s already been removed.”

Shido… did he really remove the card?

“It can’t be.”

Jack came out of his mini form and threatened them.

Sophia stoically hunched now, lifting her card, “First, we’ll retrieve the rest of the Inverse Omni Lords.” Warily and annoyed. She wasn’t going anywhere. Sophia teleported them

_Until we meet again._

It wasn't at all surprising that Kyoya-sama managed to clear her name of being Death Shido and dropped all charges held against her. He was always good at getting himself and anyone he worked with without trouble with a single sway. She thought as much. It wasn't unexpected that Kyoya-sama would grant her permission to go back to Aibo Academy, finally returning to her place of being the student council president. 

She dutifully nodded with a Da. She wouldn't dare go against his wishes. He was a God and going against him is like going against nature. 

Kyoya-sama believed she was much better in the hands of the other. That she worked better with a team. How did he place it? Shido helped root her. 

She denied it. She was better working alone. As Gallows once put it, he'll just slow her down. Then again, the tan-haired did help a lot. He helped her and she thanked him. 

* * *

## Stars Collide

> Everything seems to be going back to normal, Shido Magoroku has vowed never to become evil again, or work with evil forces again. Not after what happened with Ikazuchi but he still wants to be popular and admired by his fellow peers. Until a new threat comes to earth and Sophia is ordered back to Aibo Academy. The feelings for the white-haired that were long buried within him has re-surfaced.

### Notes:

> I'm constantly playing around with the idea of Sophia never leaving the anime and had a better role. This is pretty much an AU.
> 
> * * *

“Oh, he’s so amazing!” He swung around his seat as he felicitously hummed. Twirling his hair around as he dreams. His mind was lost in his thoughts. Something that Sophia thought she would _never_ hear _Shido_ state of all things.

“Who’s amazing, geh?”

“Mister Wisdom, the C! E! O!” He brought up the magazine he had on his lap.

“Wisdom?” Sophia suspected.

“Yes!” He dramatically gasped, as his eyes widened as his face paled, “W-Wait! Don’t tell me that... you don’t know who Mister Wisdom is!?” 

“Kyoya-sama talked about him before.”

“Wisdom is among the top 100 people responsible for the world’s future! He’s super-famous! Super-cool! He’s even a great buddyfighter on top of that!” He drew out his comic to her, a picture of the male displaying, “Look! Read this!” 

Her lips were drawn to a frown. Kyoya-sama told her many things, one of them was a fable told by Shido. He doesn’t know it’s a lie, of course, no one knew. The whole sheet was filled with subtle lies that people didn’t overlook. Kyoya-sama was the greatest, he should be praised for his ideals.

“Oh! The new park should be opening up soon! He’s going to come on later for the announcement!” He clapped his hands together, “Do you want to come with me, Sophia?”

“I don’t have time for parks.” She shifted away causing him to look at her in bewilderment. She got up from the chair and turned to leave, “I’m busy. I have to leave.”

“Sophia! Wait!” He brought his hand up to face her. She didn’t bother to respond as she teleported out of there.

“Huh? What’s wrong with her?”

“Big Sis Sophia probably didn’t like the way you talked about him.”

Magoroku shook his head, “No, of course not! She’s probably busy…” He frowned for a moment, “But I wanted to enjoy the day at the park with her.”

“Hurry up, Magoroku! Don’t want to be late, geh.”

“Oh, right!” Magoroku got up, “They should be announcing it soon! Let’s go!”

Shortly he felt his worries for his beloved slowly washed away as he heard the loud voice on the speaker. He was so excited, simply waiting for Wisdom to announce his fresh start and here he was, near the center of it all! The place was packed.

As he walked, his eyes caught notice of the familiar faces. In front of him. He became delighted to see those familiar voices.

“Hey! If it isn’t Gao!” He smiled brightly before re-opening his eyes ans swaying his head to the side, “Are you all going to play at the park too?”

“Oh, actually we’re…” Kanata started.

“Who the heck is this?”

“Oh! He’s so wonderful!” Magoroku couldn’t hold back his passion as stars laced his eyes, “Mister Wisdom, the C! E! O!” Magoroku brought his hands up in the end, “Wisdom is among the top 100 people responsible for the world’s future! He’s super-famous!” His voice was filled with wavering excitement. “See?” He even brought his books for the ride! “Look!” He shut his eyes as his face grew in color, a pink. He’s blushing. “And here, too!” The magazines to the prized magazine collection he had in his room. Three books of his many on his shelves. 

Gao only yanked the papers from his hand and starts ripping them up.

“Hey! What did you do that for?”

He was upset by that outcome but couldn’t do much. Besties, this was his day off and he needed to relax from everything. And that met from the past, from his weird relationship with Sophia to his projects from the student council and school life. He promised to spend this whole day having plenty of fun and not deal with the pressure of life.

And the next day, he signed the paper to have a metal detector near the red escalators

Today, Magoroku stood with his arms behind his back as he was ready. Smiling proudly as he stood straight and tall.

“All students, line up single file.”

Gallows was floating besties him. Watching as the kids didn’t really do that. “Hey, Magoroku.” Gallows turned to his human Buddy, “Why are you searching personal belongings all of a sudden?”

“Occasionally showing off my power as the student council president…” Magoroku smirk, as he moved his hands from behind his back. He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, “That’s the key to controlling the foolish students of this school.”

“Oh, I see.”

“Yikes!” His eyes snapped open from this and he sweatdropped His whole body tensed as he found Gao was in front of him, smiling. “Mikado Gao!” Dramatically he pointed his finger at him and waved it up and down, “Were you just eavesdropping on my conversation?”

“Something about showing off your power as the student council president, I think?”

“Yikes again!” Magoroku drew back as his body tensed further. He was sweating and shaking. 

Mikado shifted closer, leading forward causing Magoroku to shiver. The only thing keeping them apart is his hands, that was tensed in the air near his chest. His eyes dilated Something about his expression was taunting, the president wasn’t so sure what it was. He’s too close but didn’t push away. He’s trembling uncontrollably.

“And I think I heard something about controlling the foolish students of this school?”

“He heard absolutely everything.” Gallows was right, speaking for him.

Magoroku swung to the side, looking away as his hands shifted with his finger pointing upward, “Y-You must have misheard.” Magoroku tries to regain his composure. He closed his eyes as he brought a hand to his chest, pressing his tips against his fabric, and cupped his other hand into the palm of his hand. “This search of personal belongings was started simply for the purpose of defending the safety of this school!”

“I see. Them I must have misheard.”

Magoroku was pleased with that answer, placing the back of his hands on his waist as his eyes opened, “Th-That’s right.” Before he changes his position once again. Placing one of his hands behind his back and using the opposite “Now that that’s cleared up, get out of here!” 

“Don’t you need to search my belongings?”

“I’ll give you a special exception.”

“Thank you!” Mikado ran past him.

As he opens one of his eyes, watching him do so. With a smirk. Before he loses his composure. Lowering his frame and placing his hand on his chest, he let out a big breath of air. Feeling his heart rate coming down for his dread. He swayed back up and veered his body to the central.

“Now, let’s start over and continue…” He opened his eyes proudly before he paused. “Deh?” No one was there, at least not anymore. “Wait, everyone’s gone now!” He dramatically pouts and moved his body like a child.

The sound of heavy metal crackling took him out of his deep thoughts and stops his pouting with a single wave of confusion. Huh? He moves closer, taking a look at Mikado Gao.

Magoroku drew back with his hands on his finger near his lips and bottom face, “Y-Yikes!”

His whole body tensed up once more, “You just headed that way a moment ago… so why are you coming from this direction now?” 

Was he going insane? No, he knew what he saw! Magoroku kept his hands up as he stared confusingly at Gao, “What is it?” He questioned, “You’re acting a little strange.”

Gao brought his hands up

“Huh?” Magoroku lips parted further as he shifted.

Before he knew it, he felt a robust grip smacking him on his chin. The punch was hard, metal almost. He screamed in anguish as he was hurled to the tree bunches near the stairs. Being unable to do anything about it. Dropping harshly on the grass. His subconscious spinning, body aching. Moaning and groaning. 

He forces himself back up, using a stick to keep his balance. With shaky legs but trains to move his body up those stairs, he had a difficult time climbing up those stairs, taking his time. “What a terrible Ordeal that was…” His arms wiggling as he tries to keep his grip. His body shaking and his mind spinning. Strands of his hair were out of place and his clothes were dirty and filled with muddy spots.

He pushes himself towards the school, going to the nurse for aid would be preferred but also he was capable of doing his own. So went to get bandaged for his bruised and bloody chin, fixing up. He used to take care of bandages when he was younger when his father wasn’t there and he had no mother. Despite whining and complaining about the constant pain, he can handle this.

He keeps his big stick to keep his hold. He pushes himself inside Aibo’s fighting stage. 

“Wait just a minute!” He angrily shoves the door open, revealing his scowl, or at least he was trying to. Roughly opening the large doors with his gloved hands.

_“What’s the deal with his chin?”_

_“That’s a huge bandage!”_

Like those monsters really cared for him. He doubts it but ignores everyone else.

He goes straight for, “Mikado Gao!” His eyes met with his confused stare. “You committed an act of violence against me, your student council president!” He shut his eyes tightly as he raised his free hand, “You’re going to be held responsible for this!” Only to whimper as he feels the stick of his bandages and bruised aching. He brought his hands up.

“I assaulted who?”

“It’s no use playing dumb!” Magoroku shouted annoyingly, his eyes flared with hate as his brows knitted. He drawback and pointed at his bandaged chin, “My injured chin is irrefutable proof!”

“Gao would never do a thing like that,” Batzz scoffed.

“I’m sure this weird human is lying!”

“You’re calling me a liar?” Magoroku anger only grew, he couldn’t keep his cool anymore. As he was hunched, glaring coldly at those small monsters, “I can’t stand by and let that pass!” His shoulders bounce with emotions. 

He wasn’t the trees that you can take down and remove, and nothing would happen. He was the fighter. Magoroku was sick of being treated like mud in the dirt. He gritted his teeth as his lips shiver, holding back his urge to scream. He couldn’t let this pass. 

“You’re definitely a lair, Mister Student Council President.”

WHAT? He twisted his head, as he gritted further. How dare he! He glared daggers at Mikado Gao. His whole body now quaking with fury, he felt so much of it. He cupped his free hand, digging his fingers into his rudder. The feeling of drawing blood from his nails. 

“Then why don’t you settle the problem with a Buddyfight?” Another voice came in. The bright blue and white-haired spoke.

Huh? Magoroku paused at that idea. His expression seemed to calm for a moment but stayed silent.

“Buddyfight is a mirror that reflects Buddyfighters’ hearts. So we’ll be able to figure out who’s lying right away.”

Magoroku narrowed his eyes, “Of course I’ll accept this challenge.”

Gao agreed with him. Before turning to face him.

They both glared coldly at one another. Magoroku wasn’t lying. He was attacked and he’ll prove it!

They may it to the battlefield. He tossed the comprehensive and heavy thick stick to the side, not needing it anymore. He grabs his deck as Gallows followed him.

“Today’s the day!” He pointed at the boy, “I’ll finally give Mikado Gao a thorough defeat!”

Gao Luminize first.

He brough his deck up, “Be defeated by your own power! Luminize! Succumb to a Marionette Death!”

Paruko called a Buddyfight.

“Raise the flag!” They spoke in unison.

“Thunder Emperor’s Fangs!”

“Darkness Dragon World!”

Paruko explained the meaning of this Buddyfight. His everything was on the line, his innocence and reputation are on the online. The president’s turn was first but did nothing for his turn. He had nothing in his hand worth playing or rather, no monsters to play. Only spells. 

“Why didn’t I draw any monsters?!” WHY? He whined and complained, crying.

Gao’s turn was now as he did his charge and draw. He called his buddy and equip an item.

Magoroku whimpered as he brought his hands up, as he was pushed off his shiver heels. He regained his composure.

As he took his Buddy card, “I buddy call Bone Master, Rebel Gallows to the right!”

“Gesha-Gesha.” Gallows did as he was told, “Now I’ll puppet you, geh.”

Magoroku pointed at the monster, “Rebel Gallows’ ability, activate!” He wore a proud face, “He controls Barlbatzz and makes him attack the fighter!” Magoroku's features glowed with determination as he narrows his brows.

“Gesha-Gesha. Batzz. Time for you to become my marionette, geh!” The strings burst out as he steeped the monster into his grip as he attacked Gao.

Magoroku cupped his hand, shaking with anger, “Time for you to pay for calling me a liar!” As he gritted his teeth as arm shaking. His brows furrowed. 

And finally, Gao Overturns. The effect that could only be met under certain effects. Gao met all of them. The area was saturated with blurry grey. That met, he’s going to lose...

“At this rate, I’m going to lose!” Magoroku was visibly sweating as his whole body was grey around him. Everything around him was. His hand kept shaking as he dug his fingers deeper into his rubber. No, his whole body was bouncing. He can’t let it happen. He narrowed his eyes, “In that case…” 

His eyes were laden with determination as his short locks waved. “Bone Master!” He drew his hand high as it can go into the air as he shouted his whole body was glowing with the bright yellow of gold. “Rebel Gallows!” He started to draw the whole Japanese symbol in front of him. “Overturn!”

Paruko screams in shock, shouting nonsense as he didn't listen.

“Now, take this!” He smirked.

“Overturn?” Gallows sounded confused as he turned to his Buddy, “I don’t have one of those.”

Magoroku sweatdropped as he dropped to the floor. Mind spinning. What? How? Why? He picked himself from off the floor, “If I can’t win this Buddyfight, I’ll be falsely painted as a liar!” Magoroku words held true, for one. He wouldn’t lie about something like this. “I can’t…” His whole body shaking, “I can’t afford to lose, no matter what!”

His eyes were laden with truth. If Sophia is watching, which he highly doubted, she’ll think he’s also a liar and doing it for attention. Would Sophia really think that? Would she just walk out and leave him alone? The fact that she was staying was a mystery.

Gao activates his final phrase. 

Magoroku brought his hands up as he panicked, whimpering as his body tensed. He could do nothing to stop this. “This is bad!” He brought his hands to his face as he felt sick.

“What am I going to do?” His body swayed around, as his position kept shifting, “What am I going to do?”

Magoroku forced himself out of the fighting stage when no one was looking. He divulged. He felt abashed by himself. How could he lose? It wasn’t his fault. He felt truly sick. He sat on the wooden painted bench with his hands on top of his head and body hunched. Looking sadly at the floor.

“It was a fight I couldn’t afford to lose… and I lost.”

He lifted himself up as his eyes widened before he turned to face the sound.

He brought his hands down as he stared confusingly, “M-Mikado Gao.”

“President Shido. I apologize.”

Magoroku flinched, “Huh?”

“By facing you in a Buddyfight, I could tell you weren’t lying. I’m sorry I suspected you of lying. Please accept my apology.” 

Magoroku lets out a noise of shock. His lips parted. His eyes were genuinely filled with a feeling he rarely showed or felt. Someone felt bad for him. Someone said sorry, no one, NOT EVEN SOPHIA SAKHAROV! His lover ever spoke those words to him before. 

He was silent, so uncertain of how to suitably react to something like this. Magoroku felt his face burned as if it was on fire, his cheeks were now stained with red. The feeling of the sun sulking his frame felt more like it really. He was flustered. A strange feeling overtook his chest. He shut his lips as his body loosened. He lets out a breath, being unsure of how he should probably respond to this.

He hastily turned his head and closed his eyes, “A-As long as you understand the truth!”

“President Shido…"

Something about this whole ideal felt oddly strange.

“H-Hey, look at that!”

Their eyes turned to face whatever it was that everyone was screaming at.

Magoroku pushed him out of his seat, so unsure. There it was, the thing that attacked him casually wandering by here. He was shocked. His body tensed. 

…

"Shido."

He blinks, "Huh? Sophia!" He was shaken, "Wh-What are you doing here?" 

She steps inside of the room, "I've decided." He raised a brow. "I would like to come back to Aibo Academy as the student council Vice President." 

He nodded, "Of course!" Smiling, "You're going to need to fill out the enrollment papers again, and…"

“There’s no need,” She pulled out the folder from her jacket, "I already did all of the necessary paperwork needed." 

"Oh?" He smiles proudly, “I see you came prepared as always! So you.”

“Da.” 

But his smile drops, "But you were going to come back whether or not I would approve or disapprove your decision?" 

Meaning, he had no say in that. Once again. But really was it his say? He did suggest this idea months ago and it only took about now for this to happen.

"I think we both know that you would not disapprove of me coming back."

“You’re right! I wouldn’t disprove it… you know me so well, Sophia!” He hates that she knew that but it was true. Maybe in the past, he would consider never allowing her back but that was the old him. “In that case, welcome back vice president Sophia Sakharov!"

Sophia Sakharov was well aware of the things he has been doing to keep his eyes on fame but also masked with helping the students. He did care about everyone having a good school environment for his peers, for a well-established school to thrive he was supposed to lead all of it. It seems like he needs a Vice President again. After everything she's been scrutinizing, he wasn't capable of doing this without making strange plans of making himself popular.

Shido Magoroku was a little bit arrogant but cautious and studious. But he often mocks others despite all of that. He had a whole filled with Death, his whole theme was Death before. 

Dark Core can rearrange enormously that affected a person, parting with a dark bottom of him that he conceals, even from his Russian lover. The item would encase their victims, or rather, users, in this case, with the obscure aura that was deadly. It was authentic, the Dark Core converted him, the world broke him. 

No fair! Why does he constantly suffer awful fates? Voices wouldn't let go, in the back of his head, screaming dreadful things he couldn't bear. His smiles appeared sincere but fraudulent. He's deteriorating inside, no one could see it. Sophia couldn’t see. Gallows couldn’t see. No one. 

The world hung silent.

‘She doesn't love you, no one does’ they would say. 

"Shut up!" He shouts covering his head.

‘She only wants to use you. She loves Kyoya more than you.’

“N-No!” He smacked his head, holding the side harshly but only brought more pain. Stop! Please stop screaming. Sophia! Maybe life was meaningless without her life.

Behind his masquerade rested a darker side of himself. Concealed from even Sophia. A side he couldn’t let out with controlling nature. Voices from the back of his head, ever since he had the dark core those voices grew extremely desolate to him. Sophia was haunting his mind. Despite starting a relationship with her, he couldn't understand why she disappeared. He felt the world falling apart. They were far from perfect, so flawed, yet he needed her so badly. 

He was uncharismatically silent. Distant from everything and everything around him, converging on his duties and putting up a fraudulent smile. A smile that no one thought of as ominous. Navy blue eyes were almost inoperative. Studying everyone from the far she was in.

She saw past that act, the artificial smiles he gave to people. They were real smiles and they would usually drop when he was alone in the school council. And he would go straight to his desk. Sophia didn’t think anything of that, at first. It was just Shido being well Shido! He was a strange creature. Sophia felt as if something was incorrect with her ‘so-called’ companion. He was acting strange, outrageously so. She didn’t get why his behavior was getting to her but it was. It was happening more and more. Something was bothering him.

“Shut up!” 

The screaming and whimpering are what she heard once she got close. She pauses as she opens the door, eyes slightly widened from that sudden burst. But she wasn’t surprised by this but startled. It wasn’t strange for him to throw things when things didn’t go his way out of anger and she knew the right things to say when he did.

Her eyes met his back and short hair. His body was slightly hunched. His back facing his desk, tossing the things off from it in a fit. Heavily breathing, shaky breaths. Things smashed on the floor. 

“Shido.”

She observes attentively as he flinches in the mess, he jerks. He shifts his body to look at her. With this, she got a look at his face which was soaked with tears, strands of his bangs sticking. His face flushed and his body sulked.

“S-Sophia!” He seemed genuinely surprised, “Wh-What are you doing here so early?”

His eyes stirred as he caught a glimpse of the familiar white snow-like hair and icy blue eyes that were like an ocean that reflected the sky. The long blue dress that waves perfectly. That girl was Sophia Sakharov, the one who was chosen by the stars filled with destiny.

She was the previous vice president of Aibo Academy, an emotionlessly cold vice. The higher one in the command chain, he was merely a puppet she had to take care of, she mostly did. So empty and impassive that it was difficult to tell what she was thinking, her words so short and simple, they knew how to handle the boy. She was almost like a brick of ice, the bitter glacier that melts but only that; she was tremendously qualified for her role before, despite the abundance amount of hiking. With him deriding her, disputing her; she was still good at her responsibilities. And she was coming back.

She frowns and steps instead, closing the door. Before making her way towards him. He flinches as she got closer to him than he was expecting. He winces and bits his lips as she places a hand on his face, moving some of the air from his face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Th-The voices!” He shouts, grabbing the sides of his head, “They won’t leave me alone! Please, make them stop, Sophia!” He was more begging her.

“What voices?” 

“Awful voices… from the Dark Core…”

“From the Dark Core?” 

“Y-Yes!” He only nodded. 

It was true that the Dark Core influenced one’s heart and soul. Both body and mind. The risks she was fully aware of. Only people who were worthy enough to have one allowed to use the real ones. Sophia and Magoroku had them. Her dark core gave her powers, but also the energy was tempting. Voices wouldn’t be so uncommon. 

Was that why Shido was acting like this? Why was he been so silent and distant from her?

"What are they saying?" 

"They're saying how you don't truly care about me and only using me for your selfishness…"

Sophia pulls back. Almost shocked. The weight of his words felt like a truck had rammed into her. She didn't want to stick around. A swelling of pain overtook her chest, her frown deepened.

"Sophia!" He reaches for her, "Please, don't leave!" 

Why did those words hurt so much? Idiotic Shido. He was dumb and foolish. Why did she care so much about him? His passion. Her heart. He was the cause of this mess. When did she even start to care about those words in the first place?

"Come on! Don't ignore me!"

He ran towards the girl as fast as he could, clinging to her. Out of desperation. She pauses but doesn't move from her spot. He was blocking her way. It wasn't the first, no matter how many times she ran, he would chase after her to resolve the issue personally.

"Tell me, Shido." She started, "Do you believe any of that is true?"

He blinked at that, "N-No! I don't think you're using me! Even if you use others in the past… I'm not like those people to you, I'm different! But I think you care about me, too!"

"Then, there's no reason to be worried, is there?"

He sniffles, "I supposed not… but…"

She drew closer to him, causing him to instinctively pull back but only to be drawn closer in by her sways. She found her hand at his chest. It was small taps, simple and sweet. Harmless and light. Tapping his shirt, he shivered by her moment. But didn't push her from his body. Her eyes met his face, he did everything to hold back his blush. Shutting his eyes and looking away, as he bit the inside of his lips. He feels his face burn by her touch.

"Don't listen to what the Dark Core tells you. You're tempted by the Darkness but don't let that bring you down." Her words felt strange but reassuring. And flicked his cheek with a single finger. Before swiftly moving back. Giving him room to stand his ground.

"But what if it doesn't go away." 

"We will just have to inform Kyoya-sama." She spoke. He's quite knowledgeable when it comes to the limits of the Dark Core.

"All right… I guess we can do that." He guesses he didn't have the choice, "Do you ever get those voices in your heads too, Sophia?" 

"Sometimes." A simple vague response. 

"What do they say to you?" 

"Nothing important. I just ignore them." She only stared at the mess he created. 

How can she easily brush things off like they were nothing and going to be nothing? He just stared at her with parted lips. Magoroku wondered what she really heard. What the Dark Core screamed at her. What did it scream? 

"What?" 

"Huh?" 

"You were staring." 

"Oh?" He blinks and nervously laughs, "I'm sorry… I was thinking, that's all!" 

She merely hummed before her eyes shifted to the floor, "Are you going to clean this mess up?" 

"Do I have, too?" He pouts, "I'm not feeling motivated! Can't you clean it up for me?"

"No, Shido. I'm not cleaning up after your messes." 

He sighs, "Well, at least help me!" 

"Fine." 

And they went to do the necessary cleaning from the mess he made on the floor.

"You know, that felt rather good! Venting to you. It's been bothering me for a while. But I feel much better now I got it out of my mind!"

"You vent to me most of the time."

"Yeah, I know… but it helps! It's never good to bottle things up. Speaking of which, you can also tell me your problems, too. And vent to me! Not that you vent much in the first place, that I know of… But! We're dating so it's only natural for you to come to me with anything that's bothering you." 

She didn't respond but she could feel the air lingering with some sort of tension that prompted her to respond, "I will keep that in mind." 

Sophia Sakharov: Stoic, quiet, and cold. Confident and proud. He saw her as such. Someone who played dirty and was pretty viciously dangerous.

She wasn't the one to talk to others about her emotions and she didn't especially talk about them. And even now, she wasn't any good at expressing them and when she did it made her feel uneasy inside. But with Shido, something was different. She didn't feel the need to keep a high-level stern look when he was only around. She felt relaxed with him. But she wasn't the one to open up about her feelings. She rarely thought of herself and her feelings. Only annoyance and kyoya's wishes.

Her lips were drawn to a frown.

"Sophia?" 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her voice. As she turns. Looking at his confused daze. She picks up the papers, thinking nothing of it. Neatly stacking the pages but allowing Shido to do the rest of it.

Eyes Without Words but who are you truly?

Her glare was cold as ice. Her expression neutral and stoic. She rarely speaks and when she did, her words were laden with confidence. When he looks at her she would stare back, often tapping, telling him to get back to his work or slowly blinking but declares nothing. Words weren't needed in her space. His shoulders drop as he sighs from defeat.

He sees her sauntering in the halls with her shoulders high and gazed in front of her. Metal heels cranking the floor along her path. The urge to chase after she grows and shortly, he finds himself being snatch into the waves.

"Sophia!" He calls out, rushing towards her. Giving in.

Who was a king without a queen? Lonely was one word to explain it. He sees himself as the king. The Student Council President, the leader, acknowledges himself as superior. But he is not the shiny piece on the board, the strings. That responsibility belongs to Sophia Sakharov. She has all the constraints, the real mastermind behind his actions. She's dangerous, even more so than the Buddy Police. But he's also malicious cunning much like her.

Despite her aloof and icy nature, he finds comfort in her character. His trust for her runs deep along with his blood. She has the answers, didn't she? He clings to her, out of fear. An instinct tells him to draws near, he feels safe when she's here. He is safe with her, being afraid of everything but her stare. Showing weakness to others by clinging to them. He holds her shoulders and arms, as she stands there, glaring stoically at the danger. While his blood runs cold and his heart race.

He believes she was cold, possibly heartless if it wasn't for her actions. Her stare was ice but he wants her glare to view his frame. With her emotionless features but he sees pasts her impassiveness. She's dangerous, loyal, and cold.

...

The clouds are dark grey, gloomy, and intense. The weather forecast announced there was going to rain just hours before. He hates rain. As the sound of heavy drops hitting the glass of the window, prompting an intense sound.

The student council room feels dim and morose. The outside was disgusting.

They were broken. Traumatic experiences from the past, overweight by the world. They went through so much together it was difficult but they also had an understanding of their scars. The pain was well hidden behind their masks. Even if they were hidden it wasn’t helping. Shattered people that were crushed by the world they live in. A disgusting world that was so cold, bitterly devoid of mercy. Misused. Abused. Punished for their failures. 

That word! Failure. Made him sick. A heavy word that laden with agony. The scars he did so hard to cover from everyone else. He dug his fingers deep into his palms, cursing himself. He wasn’t foolish, he was smart. 

Nothing good came from any of this. But at least they found something in each other. Right?

It was just a normal day, simple and relaxing. It felt good to finally have Sophia back. He feels less alone and since he didn't have much to work for he dealt with that much so. And he finally had her closer than before which is nice.

"Shido." 

"What is it?"

"This answer is wrong." She taps on the paper, "It's 300, not 400." 

"What?" He blinks confusingly, "I'm good at math. I'm never wrong!" He pouts, "Let me see!"

Without a single word, she hands him the piece of paper and he takes it, scanning it closely. He noted the work Sophia has done on the side. His blood ran cold and he felt uneasy. She was correct, the prices of materials were wrong! 

"Don't tell me… Don't tell me that…"

He began to panic as his eyes grew wide as he dropped the paper not caring where it went. He was wrong. Waving of dread courses him. 

And the next minute later, he had fallen to his knees, couldn't carry his weight anymore. The weight of failure was the idea of punishment which was the idea of pain.

His whimpering of distress would always fill their room, pressure swelling his chest that he couldn't take. He didn't want to deal with it either. Hot tears streamed his features. 

And somehow he managed to find himself in her arms.

The bitter cold room. He would cry into her arms every night. Cling to her for safety. For answers. And she would allow him to do so freely. She didn't mock him for crying or clinging. She never did. She shifted closer, raising her hand, pressing her tips underneath his eyes. Rubbing the wetness from underneath. He was taken aback by her shockingly soft touch but didn’t push away from her grip.

"I'm terribly sorry, Shido."

He blinks and draws back from the girl, his eyes meeting her strange expression. A mixture of confusion and bewilderment flashes his glance.

The tone was low, almost went unheard but loud enough he heard her sorrow. Was that even Sophia? It couldn’t! 

He's shocked as he takes note of something different swelling her eyes. A soft pitying look. Almost as if she felt bad. She always said sorry to their masters but never to him for anything. 

What was she apologizing for? Why was she apologizing to him? What brought this up all of the sudden? Why? 

"Huh? What was that? I couldn't hear it."

"It's nothing."

"No, it wasn't nothing. Please, say it again! I want to make sure you truly mean it in your voice!"

"I said nothing, Shido."

"Well, you said something." He pouts. Demanding for the answers that she will not say or tell. "I demand that you tell me, Sophia!" 

"I'm never going to tell."

"Now, you're just being difficult."

"You're always difficult." 

"I'm going to make you say it again. Even if I have to use force. Sophia, don't think I won't!"

"I think we both know you won't do that."

"Oh? You'd think that. How so?"

"You already know what I said. I don't like repeating myself."

He frowns. She shoots back, even when they battle, she always deflects his insults. Even when they fight sometimes over small things, she often uses that idea against him. She's smart. Maybe she didn't want to straight-up admit that she said sorry to him? She's being difficult and leaves it at that.

He wants to ask so badly but… 

"I… I'm sorry, too!" 

What was he apologizing for? He has no idea. Despite what people might think, their relationship wasn't as bad. He loves her. He needs her.

"Your apology…" He begins, "Did you mean it?" 

"Maybe." She picks herself up, “I have to leave. You’re coming?”

He frowns, “I can’t. I need to finish up some papers before I go home.”

She simply nods, understanding, and wanders out the door. He wonders where she was. He sighs. Their relationship has improved, far from perfect but he doesn’t care if it was.

“I forgot my umbrella...” he groans and lowers from defeat. 

Testing the waters as he gazes cautiously. He can't believe he forgot it. He takes a deep breath, before carefully making his way towards the outdoors. He tries to avoid the drops only for his hair to become dirty with the water. He's stained. 

He complains, muttering to himself and pouting but makes his way to the large blue.

"S-Sophia!?" She turns to look at him, stoically staring at him, "Wh-What are you still doing here?" He thought she already went home.

…

The next day, they both sat inside of the office, being busy with work. Sophia found her way to the remote inside of his desk and managed to turn on the news broadcast that’s displaying. 

**_“Cho-Tokyo’s hottest new attraction, Grimoire Park.”_ **

That caught her attention, more so than ever. Her bright blue eyes crammed the screen firmly, making sure she memorized those words. She was lost in her surge of paying attention; one didn’t seem to notice much on the outside. Grimoire Park? 

“You seemed awfully focused on the television, geh.”

She finally directed her gaze to the side, stoically. But said nothing, keeping her silence. 

“Sophia?” 

She got up from the sofa and went to stare at Shido, “We’re going to Cho-Tokyo.”

“Huh?” She noticed his expression altered to confusion, “Cho-Tokyo?” The last time they went there together, they were looking for Omni Lords. “Don’t tell me that we’re going to look for Omni Lords again,” his lips instantly drew to a frown as his body slumped.

She shook her head no.

  
  


“Here. Wear this.”

“Huh?” 

Swiftly, she shoved a suit on him. “Hey! What do you think you’re doing?” He awkwardly waggled in her grip but she was able to as he cringed with a flustered look.

"You know, we shouldn't be here. Class is still in session.” Magoroku crosses his hands over his chest, "I wasn't even supposed to leave Aibo Academy in the first place!"

"Then, you should've stayed." 

"But I wouldn't be able to talk to you! Besides, I'm really curious about what you're doing." His brows furrowed as he brought up his finger, "With… um… whatever it is that you're doing… What are you doing here?" 

"I thought you love Wisdom, don't you enjoy it here?"

He blushed, "O-Of course!" He couldn't lie when he admits he kinda had a little fanboy crush on someone like Wisdom but who wouldn't? "I do!” But she didn’t answer that question, but she knew the correct words to calm him down and make him think about something else. He didn’t seem to notice as he went off on how fun it was, “Oh! You know being here free of charge was so much fun! But this isn’t Wisdom Park!”

She's only here for a new mission, masked by her mysterious weakness for Shido. Someone at this school peaked Kyoya-sama's interests, plus to keep everything in check with Shido's craziness. She has no choice but to come back. But right now, something else has peaked their interests. 

She finally got herself into a match, a single Buddyfight.

Faith was very cold. Prosperity was cold. Winning felt cold. It was so very cold. Icy and chilling cold. She didn't mind any of that. 

The stars called her icy glare to join their side. 

“Deity Stars! Overturn!” 

Wait, what did she just say!? Magoroku drew back from shock. He couldn't believe his eyes. What was this!?

As she drew the symbol using her fingers and her effect activated, having all of the conditions met.

Sophia has overturn! The stars, everything. Guiding her way. She has overturned. The effect of overturn. The only thing that mattered here. It works for her. It feels like over the feeling of power.

"No way! Sophia has overturn?" He could only watch in sheer shock by her movements, simple and notable. The symbol appears as her field changes. He didn't think this could happen. He pouted before shoving and smacking his foot on the ground. Feeling annoyed. "No fair! How come she has overturn but I don't!?" 

"It's because you suck, geh, Magoroku."

"Shut up, Gallows!" As he recalls, Gallows was the one who didn't have or knew to use overturn. He couldn't help his emotions but to feel jealous for her capable nature of using that one card. Eating away at his core.

It wasn't long before she called her final phrase and defeated the opponent in no time. She is powerful. She is smart. She is reliable. She was a goddess in human clothes.

**_"GAME END. WINNER, SOPHIA SAKHAROV."_ **

Her battle was concluded. She closed her eyes before turning, making her way out of the fighting stage only for the boy to rush in her way.

"Sophia!" He accusingly pointed at her, appearing annoyed, "When were you going to tell me that you have the ability to overturn!?"

She turned to look at him but her expression didn't twist.

"How did you know you have the ability in the first place?" He placed a hand on his chin, "Is there something you need to do to get it?"

"Magoroku. It's on the card, geh."

Kyoya-sama was right. If she has this power but now?

Sophia stared in front of her before she notices someone in the background, she swiftly goes forward and pushes him aside. Before he knows it, his eyes went wide as he yelps while being pushed back against the wall. All he could hear was the sound of crackling chains and a sword. 

"What on earth…?"

He turns his head to the commotion. He was a muddled confusion of a mess. And what he sees makes it worse for him. Sophia’s in front of him, warily having her body, ready to attack at any given moment. Glaring at the guy in front of them.

"Good move. You're quick on her knees, more so than, I've expected." The guy in front of them mocks, giving them an odd look, "Saving your weak boyfriend, I see. How adorable. I wonder how many times you’ve kissed.”

"Hey! Watch who you're calling weak!" He's both offended by his words yet disturbed by the last part. 

"What do you want?" Sophia demands coldly, she's not in the mood for these games.

"You have overturned, don't you? I saw it." 

“I bet Wisdom-sama would like to personally meet you.”

"You mean 'the Wisdom' wants to see Sophia!?" Dramatically, his eyes swelled, mouth agape. If someone told him, he couldn't believe it. That someone is known as a genius, authority, and influence. He looks up to and has a bit of a crush on wants to meet his girlfriend! What an honor! 

She’s skeptical of that. But most likely, if she marches away Shido might protest not that she cares but she could hear his voice ringing inside of her ears.

 _“Why did you go see him!?”_ or better yet, _“I can’t believe you miss your chance to meet the great Wisdom!”_ But this might help Kyoya-sama figure out what these people are truly planning.

“I’ll go.”

“Good choice, follow me.”

“Oh! We’re going to meet Wisdom in person! What an honor!” Magoroku happily follows, hopping towards them.

“You’re not going anywhere.”

“Huh?” Magoroku flinches as his eyes enlarge. As his shaky eyes meet the sharp blade, cold and shivering. The blade is awfully close, too close. The room feels like it has got colder as he sweats. He gulps nervously. Who is this guy?

“He’s coming.” Sophia’s glare perseveres aloof. An astute glint of annoyance permeating her bright icy eyes. “Or I’m not going.” She's stern, making it clear by her expression she wasn't playing. She never plays.

He draws his blade back, coldly scoffing but this leaves him with no choice, “Fine, I don’t have time to argue about this. We need to go.”

The president lets out a sigh as he brings a half to his chest, hearing his fast heartbeats languidly slowing down. His surprise displays on his features as he stares. 

“Oh my, what do we have here?” A strange yet familiar voice came in, “Sophia Sakharov-san and Shido Magoroku-san.”

The teens froze as they all turned to the voice in direction. Only to caught with someone who’s had long dark green hair, kept up a single ponytail. Dawning a black and white suit, hands behind his back. Wearing thick glasses.

“Huh?” Magoroku turned, “It’s Mister Grimoire!” 

“Correct.”

The guy who came here and nearly murdered Magoroku instantly bowed to him, “Sorry Grimoire-sama but may I ask why you’re here?”

“I heard there was going to be a few people from Gaen Kyoya’s rank joining us at the park, so I’m glad you could make it.” The green-haired was smirking at them both, “Please, come with me. I’ll take you to meet Wisdom-sama.”

“But sir…!”

“It is fine. Let me handle this.”

“Alright, if you say so.”

Sophia warily glared at him. So he did have connections to Wisdom and that’s why he’s here? It makes sense, doesn’t it? As he waved at them, “Follow me, please.”

They had to follow him and Sophia stoically picked up her steps as Magoroku followed. They wander down the large halls. Until they were both brought to a door, near the large halls. As he played around with the doorknob and instantly unlocked the door. He brought one of his hands out to point inside of the room.

“Ladies first.”

Sophia didn’t respond as she entered the room first and Magoroku hastily followed, awkwardly meeting his gaze for a moment. Something swollen but the green-haired only smiled pleasantly but both entered the room. He flinched as he heard the door clicking behind him and locking. 

“I thought we were going to meet Mister Wisdom. Why are we here?” Magoroku raised a brow.

“You will be meeting him soon. But before that, I’d like to talk to you first. If you don’t mind that is.” All while, the secretary walked past him. Assuming that Wisdom really wanted to discuss topics with him that is. “Please, get comfortable. No reason to be hostile or nervous.”

“You sure?”

“Of course. I would love to make you both as comfortable as possible while we talk.”

He sat in his chair once he made it there. His gaze meeting them both.

“You and I are quite alike.”

“We’re nothing alike,” Sophia snapped back.

“I’d say we’re both very alike. For example, the loyalty to those we call Sama.” The way he was smiling felt strange, “Don’t worry, I did plenty of research in my free time. I’m more than aware of your relationship with both Gaen Kyoya and Shido Magoroku. You’re quite a strong girl.”

“What do you want with us?” Magoroku joined. Sophia should’ve been the one asking that but it was Magoroku.

“Actually, only Sophia Sakharov-san is needed but I supposed you’re useful, too. If proven, you might be a good fit in our ranks.”

Magoroku had no idea if he should be offended or proud but he bites his tongue.

“Does Wisdom have connections to this park?” Sophia asked and caught the tan-haired off guard. She was serious. From what she saw, the park is related to him in some way.

“Unlike what I told others, there’s a connection between our park and Wisdom-sama, yes. But not as big as you’re probably thinking.” 

“Huh? What do you mean?” 

He leaned forward on his chair and connected his hands on the desk, “Grimoire Park was built in Cho-Tokyo to demystify the true nature of monsters, with the goal of bringing happiness and prosperity to humankind. While yes, it is a separate entity from Wisdom-sama and a sacred place, Wisdom-sama helped influence the contraction of our park.”

“Why are you telling us this?” Sophia questioned, “Don’t you think it’s wrong to tell a bunch of teenagers from Kyoya-sama’s side this?”

The green-haired loosen his shoulders, “I am not as old as you’d think. I was a teenager like you both years ago.” 

Sophia didn’t respond but neither did Magoroku. The room has fallen silent as the pressure grew. A thick air.

“You are seeking answers to give to Kyoya-sama. And to discover your power of Overturn. The whole reason you’re here at our park, isn’t it?” 

Sophia closed her eyes, “Da.”

Magoroku turned his head to face her, shocked. Her true reasons should’ve been clear from the start of this all like she always did with Ikazuchi. So she only came to stalk this place and find answers! Because of Kyoya! He should’ve known. She didn’t come to have fun. 

“You seemed surprised to hear her true intentions, Shido Magoroku-san."

Magoroku flinched again as he turned to face the green-haired, “I…” 

“Perhaps, all of this is new to you as well.”

“She didn’t tell me any of that!” He didn’t mean for them to sound so cold, the words just came out that way. She would scowl at him, coldly. She was about to speak. He noticed. He bites his tongue, regretting those words. The tension in the room grows around them.

“Honesty and understanding one other point is important for any fountain of a proper relationship. Much like I told you my intentions. Given how young you both are, perhaps your course in a relationship isn’t the best choice for either of you. Young love is confusing and hard, after all so I understand your distress.”

His words hung thick in the crisp air, tentatively as he spoke. His words had a deep hidden meaning, making him seem wise and knowledgeable about the topic. His voice sounded awfully truthful. But did he really understand them on a deep level? 

“How would you know that?” Magoroku was first to be taken out of his shocked state and turned to face him.

“I had a relationship much like yours during my teenage years. Not long before. Of course, we are still together.”

Magoroku's jaw dropped, “I never knew you’re in a relationship.”

“We prefer to keep it hidden from the world. I never let the media know about my relationships. But I very much love them. Romance isn’t my theme here, now it is?”

Nonsense, he was only 21-year-olds. That was… understandable. If most of the press attention was brought to his relationship that would serve as a big problem. But Magoroku wondered who it was. 

But the question of why still hung in the air.

Why was he spilling so much to them? Why tell them anything? Did this adult feel some sort of pity or remorse? 

“Tell me. What are Wisdom’s true intentions?”

He seemed surprised but ended up smiling, “If that’s what it will take to satisfy you, I’d be delighted to help. He wants to make the world the best it could be. He wants a world where Humans and their monsters can unite.”

“You’re lying.” She took a mere step forward, “Wisdom doesn’t want to do that.” She glared, “Wisdom wants to get rid of Buddyfight.”

The green-haired was taken aback but kept his calm composure, “You are misinformed. He only desired to make the world a better place. Perhaps you should ask him yourself once you meet him.”

“I do not wish to meet Wisdom unless it’s under Kyoya-sama orders.”

“That is all it takes?”

She nodded silently. Magoroku bites his tongue.

“We might as well arrange a meeting with Wisdom-sama and Gaen Kyoya.”

“That’s all up to Kyoya-sama to decide.”

“So be it. He will be your fate to decide your path.”

As the girl swiftly turned around, Magoroku flinched, “Sophia! Wait for me!” He hastily traveled closely alongside her. Reaching out.

That made the male at the table think while he didn’t get to give them a warning.

The green-haired had someone special and close to him. 

This world was broken. A world was held inside of his hands, everyone praised him. He has the power to change it, regardless. He has that power, his motives were clear. The world was a broken place. Nothing was fair. Not love. Not family. Fame and power. Nothing. Making the World a better place was the goal. The original goal. He knows what to blame. Buddyfight was to blame. In this world, it's controlled by the forces.

The world was broken. It has to be fixed.

At least, Wisdom thought so.

"Wisdom-sama."

Grimoire was intelligent, loyal, and careful. He served as Butler but his talents were amazing. Vastly well. He was his sideman. He believed. He worked hard for his rank at the top. The man was a few years younger than Wisdom was. But kept his page with him. 

He felt something towards him. Feelings he DID NOT want to admit. 

He did his best to suppress those feelings. He shouldn't feel anything towards his butler and most loyal subject. It was wrong.

Buried those feelings. Kill them. They were wrong.

But somehow, in some strange way, those feelings were returned to him. Crazy.

…

“I can’t believe you just walked out of his office like that!”

  
  


Sophia was retorting by his side once again for a new mission. And that one notion pervaded the many disturbances he had with this. Magoroku Shido had no say whenever or not she should come back to Aibo and work for him again. Did he even have a say in any of this? Even if he knowingly protests and complains, nothing will change despite his wishes. Working with Sophia after she left him, he missed her, kind of, or he yearned to have someone around him. He would feel less alone in that office. He supposed he’ll have another person to hang out with was a good thing instead of alternately remaining isolated with Gallows in his office and his insulting tease towards the president.

She wasn’t one for words except when she was obliged to speak, allowing the male to control the talking point like he always did in the past. Not caring as long as they got the proper information they needed. Only choosing to speak when she had to or wanted, not because of no reason. While she kept her emotionless expression written on her features, refusing to leave her.

…

"There has to be a way for me to become popular again…" He sulked, being lost in his thoughts. He thought about Buddyfight. "There has to be a fighter he hasn't faced yet."

He narrowed his eyes while he was talking to himself, his voice straining with his annoyance and hidden emotions. His eyes somehow guild towards the stoic vice-president sitting at the coffee table. With her back against him. The girl's frame made him think of something.

"Sophia!" 

He shot up and smiled. If she fought him and WINS, he could use his title as her boyfriend to boost his ranks. He could just picture it. The students would not only respect them but also praise them again!

 _'I'll use Sophia to help raise my popularity and become the idol that this school needs!'_ Perfect! His expression darkened. A malicious tone. It's wrong, awfully so. For any reasonable person, it was wrong using someone he loves to do something like this. But Magoroku highly believed this was for their own selfish gain and nothing more.

"Could you do a favor for me?"

"If it's getting me to Buddyfight Mikado Gao for your gain to become popular, don't bother."

He yelled in shock as his eyes went white. How!? Did she just read his mind? Or did she read his mind? Could she even read minds? Oh! Come on! 

Gallows laughed, "It seemed like she figured you out quick, Magoroku, geh."

"You didn't even hear what I had to say yet! How could you know it's that?" He complained. 

"If it's not that, what were you going to say, gen?"

Magoroku smiled and cleared his throat. He pushed himself up, "I was thinking since you have overturn. Don't you think it's a good idea to challenge Mikado Gao?"

…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

"Why me?" 

He kept trying to form plans on being popular, only to end in shame or break apart before him. And right now, his mind was also set on something else. His voice sounded weak. “I don’t know what I should do…”

“What’s wrong? You seemed upset.”

He instantly shot up from the chair, only to find a familiar peach-haired girl dressed in light and dark gray, staring at him Well, he assumed she was. Her eyes were covered by her long bangs. He blinked as questions filled his mind.

“Oh, it’s only you… Mamakari Megumi!” He glared at her, “I hope you’re not causing any trouble!”

She had a bad rep for hanging around Magatsu Jin, recalling how she hung around him. Serving as his friend or girlfriend, or whatever they were to one another. She was nothing but trouble and wasn’t really caring about school rules like he was. She was stoic and aloof like Sophia was. Still, he had to be careful around someone like her. But also as she recalls, she had subtle respect for their president. Even warning Jin about what the president did for them when he wanted to lose the match.

“What are you doing here? Classes are still in session, you know!”

She shrugged, not really caring about her grades or classes for that matter. She didn’t pay any mind to this. She had no care for the rules.

He frowned, “I should punish you for not being a good student.”

“Here we go again.” 

He glared at her before huffing.

“But seriously, you were here crying a moment ago. Something about not knowing what to do.”

“No, I wasn’t crying! You must have misheard!”

“I must have,” Megumi's tone sounded as if she just doesn’t believe that much. “But since you’re the president, what are you doing here?”

“Why do you care?”

“I could just leave you alone to rot if that's what you want, you know.”

He paused by those words. Why would she come up to him like this if she doesn’t care? He didn’t want to sit here and rot in his sorrow and a broken heart. He didn’t expect someone like her to care. But also, she reminded him of a lot of Sophia in a strange way. Both were quite girls with stern and aloof personalities. Both standing in the buddy pit. However, his relationship with both was vastly different.

“Wait!” Magoroku shifted closer, reaching out and stopping her from walking away, “Don’t leave!”

Her lips parted as she pauses in shock. She may act stoic like Sophia but Megumi was more emotive and easily displayed those emotions.

“I’ll give you a special exception if you help me with something!”

“So you don’t want to punish me for breaking the school rules?”

“I’ll let you off with a warning.” He smiled, “Assuming I could trust with something. You’ll have to promise you won’t tell a single soul about this, okay?”

She paused, seemingly surprise but shut her lips. Pondering. “I guess, it’s not I was going to tell anyone about our encounter anyway.” Maybe Jin.

He nodded, before hastily looking around, making sure she wasn’t joking, “Let’s go to my office. We can’t talk here.”

He hastily stepped inside of the building and wander to his office with the girl stoically following behind him. She was mostly silent, not really voicing anything. And they entered the silent room. She hasn’t been in this room for a while. She stood in the office. He’d only hope that she wasn’t messing with him again, that might as well happen. He explained everything or so, he tries to hide most of it but she was far too witty for her own good.

She couldn’t believe she was doing this let alone go along with it. The president was insane, really. Only doing this for his own gain. To fail again.

“You really are much to handle,” Megumi kept poking at him, “More so than Jin.”

“Shut up!” He pushed the brush off on him, “Just help me!” She would elaborate but she pushes his hands aside.

(Magoroku and Grimoire face off in a Buddyfight.)

……

“Shido. Come with me.”

“Huh?” Magoroku felt his heart sink. She rarely said those words.

She teleported them to a fresh location. He looked around to a different location. Where a river was present and a small cabin was placed in front of him.

“Sophia! Where are we?”

“You’ll see,” She stepped forward and raised her hand, knocking on the door. She took a step back as it opened.

“Who’s there?” Popping out was a guy, “Oh, Sophia. And, oh it’s that strange geeky hall monitor boy!” He giggled.

“How rude! I’m Shido Magoroku!”

“Okay, Hall monitor boy.”

Magoroku groaned but it wasn’t like he cared. 

Sophia got in the way, “You said bring my boyfriend here, didn’t you?”

“Right! This is your lover, huh?” 

She nodded.

“Of course!” Magoroku overcame his flustered and awkward notion and straightened himself, “I’m her only and great boyfriend.” He smirked as he placed a hand at his collar.

“Lots of confidence you have there.”

“Welp, he’ll be joining us fishing, is he?” He grabbed two fishing rods. And handed one of them to the girl.

Magoroku watched the exchange confusingly. “Fishing?” He repeated before he turned, “I had no idea you like fishing, Sophia.”

“I was dragged into it,” She shrugged. This wasn’t the first time she was dragged but didn’t mind doing this.

“But do you enjoy it?”

Sophia didn’t get the chance to respond before she dragged him near the lakes. She sat near the older man and started her fishing. Magoroku awkwardly sat down next to her, with his legs underneath him on the grass. It’s… relaxing.

Stoically she would catch fish and Magoroku watched with a look of surprise. 

“So how long have you been fishing for, Sophia?”

“Not long.”

He parted his lips but said nothing. Before she turned to him, watching.

“Could I try it?”

She silently nodded, and handed him her fishing rod. 

He was clumsy.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Buried deep within the line of people stood, hunched over, holding his deck with the tip of his fingers with both hands was the student council president. Scowling coldly with a shadow cast underneath his eyes. He finally picked up his head, his teeth gritting. He was impatient.

“Why me?” He groaned coldly, as his eyes were raised mockingly. “I’m the student council president, so why should I have to wait this long?”

He wanted and followed the line, until the last boy in front of him finally went, “It’s finally my turn!” His whole body was hunched as he stepped closer.

“Oh! President Shido! You lined up just for me? Thanks!”

He wasn’t in the mood to talk. Magoroku swiftly shifted, removing his hands and pointed his finger at the boy, “You won’t be smiling for you!” While the other clung heavily to his deck, holding on tightly. He drew his hand back into a fist, “I’m going to beat you to a pulp!”

Dramatically he stomped his boot repeatedly on the floor with heavy steps.

And it wasn’t long before, they got set up and challenged him. Gao turn was up and he instantly called two monsters and an item.

His eyes went white as he sweated, “That’s impossible!” 

Gallows called an overturn and Magoroku dramatically fell back, “Why me?” His 10 life instantly dropped to 0. He dashed towards the wall, kneeling down and picking at his deck. He went towards the wooden corner of the building, “Next time… I’m going to win for sure…”

“Even after that pummeling, he doesn’t let it get him down. That’s impressive. All right, next person! Come on!”

“Yay, it’s my turn!”

Magoroku heard everything, halted his deck tweaking, and turned his heel, placing his back into his pockets as he cups his hands tightly. He dashed past the kids, “Wait just a minute! Buddyfights are best out of three!”

“Shut up! It’s the next person’s turn!”

He pointed his finger at them once more, “I won’t let you run off without a rematch!” He shouted, “This time, I’ll use my super-serious gameface deck!”

“You scum! Once your turn is over, depart with dignity! This is the rule of destiny!” From inside of the large line, standing in the back Gaito shouted at him with annoyance.

Magoroku spoke nothing as he stood up straight, frowning with a disinterested expression written on his features and hands resting at his waist. His navy eyes met Gaito’s cold scowl.

Gao started to talk to him. Magoroku ignored them, not having time.

Magoroku was only annoyed, “I refuse to accept this!”

“You’re being such a sore loser!” Gaito took his anger out on their president, “I’ll be your opponent, you villain!”

“I accept your challenge!”

The two merely groaned, glaring daggers at one another.

“That will have to wait.” Another voice came in causing the rest of them to merely stop and turned. There stood a girl with her hands at her side and with a stoic expression written on her features. 

_“Vice-President Sophia!”_

“President Shido. You’re needed.”

Magoroku brought his hands up, “Wait! I have to Buddyfight first!”

She didn’t listen as she took hold of his arm. “Excuse us,” Sophia stated as she dragged him across with the roof.

* * *

Without him, he was nothing. Since the first time he met him, something felt strange. Everyone was correct in their notions that Wisdom was beyond human. He was a god of the world, one with high power and influence. The first time he’d met him was at a press conference. Being the CEO that he was, Grimoire expected no less.

_Grimoire. Meet your new master. As they say. He entered the room and that’s when he met him._

_“Hello, sir. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Grimoire. . It’s an honor to finally meet you in person.” He bowed, “Wisdom-sama. I am yours to serve as long as you wish.”_

_“Grimoire. I like that name. It’s rather fitting.”_

_“Thank you, sir!”_

_“Grimoire. So now you are my right-hand man.”_

_“I am truly honored by your upgrade, Wisdom-sama!”_

_They were young. He was young but grew. Wisdom was mature but Grimoire also was too. He pushed himself to work harder every single day, he kept pushing no matter what. He proved himself. And Wisdom was interested._

“I plan on upgrading this world and everything in it.”

Grimoire bowed.

And from their day. Grimoire would watch as his sama worked, he worked alongside him, most of the time. He was his mind servant and slowly warmed up too.

He pushed himself to work hard and become the top. He praised his shrewd attitude and quick ways of getting things complete when needed. The way he fought was powerful and stern. His long hair and green eyes were nicely blended. It was perfect. He was perfect. He bowed his words.

He called forth the three he chose. As Grimoire stood with hands behind his back, with a bright smile. He noticed the three males coming from the pods, looking around in confusion and discussing them.

“Welcome. I welcome you all to our base. The Chaos Three.”

“Oh, that’s so sweet!”

“We’ve been waiting for you all to arrive,” Grimoire greeted.

“Who’s the guy next to you?”

“This is Grimoire of the Sorcery Arts. He will be assisting my plans, as my secretary.”

“A secretary, huh?” The redhead snickered. 

While they all gave him peculiar looks.

The green-haired bowed with a hand over his chest, “It’s a pleasure to finally be meeting you three.”

…

“The World Buddy Masters. I’m winning my way through the ranks as planned.” The young brown-blonde spoke.

“Obviously,” Wisdom-sama swirled the coffee from his hand. “Defeat is impossible.”

“Yes, sir.”

“You must obtain the Mirage Card, no matter what.”

“I know, sir.”

“Soon, the time will come.” He lifted his mug and maliciously giggled.

And it was only a matter of time before he finally came back. Wisdom-sama had his arms cross, sitting on his throne, looking almost unassumed, keeping his stern features with his arms crossed against his chest.

The main focus on his team landed on the blonde boy.

His eyes met with a familiar blonde, in front of the pod. 

Grimoire was standing near Wisdom-sama, holding a tray with one hand, a tray with a single cup of coffee that was for Wisdom-sama. Owning his trademark smile. Wisdom-sama was sitting on his chair with both arms and legs crossed, almost bothered.

“Please put your mind at ease, Wisdom-sama. I will defeat Mikado Gao without fail… And I will be certain to obtain the Mirage Card that you desire.”

Wisdom-sama could only hope that. And when the time came, he was left in his displeasure, the match was boring. While Grimoire kept his hands close together, on his lap as he stood near him. Listening and studying for future notes.

“The Ambush monsters were not at fault.” Wisdom-sama’s voice swelled the thick silence as all of their eyes met him at his throne. He closed his eyes, “Their user was incompetent. That’s all.” He smirked as his mind pictured it, “The Mirage Card is worthy of only me. I’ll make it mine for certain. Through force.”

He waited until the tournament was finally concluded. The winner was known as Mikado Gao.

It was his time to make himself known while he teleported with his large buddy by his side. He flew down with his pod, facing the countless people and monsters below while his long grey and teal highlighted hair and long coat blew with the wind.

“Hello, Buddyfighters.” 

“Y-You’re…”

“I am Wisdom.” He brought his fingers in the air, “The one who will upgrade the world.”

“Just who the heck are you?” A blonde boy questioned.

“He’s the president of the Chaos Company!”

He didn’t pay any mind to those people, as his target was set on the card, “Geargod. Target the Mirage Card.” His smirk dropped to a rather serious scowl.

“Yes. Wisdom.”

He watched as the monster did as he told, a green glow as it lifted to the wooden board with the card on it. 

“This card is Fated to become of use to me.” His lips curve to a pleased smirk as his eyes met the wooden board, “The Mirage Card becomes a card that is suited to the one who obtains it. And now… I am the one who has gained it.” 

The whole board glowed as the wooden part dissolves. A card. 

“Accordingly, it has become a flag card, the Chaos.”

“Hey! That’s mine and Batzz’s card!” Mikado Gao shouted back, wanting his card, “Give it back to me!”

“It’s far too late. This card has already become my flag.”

From behind, the water shifted as a fighting stage made it up to the surface. 

“I shall show you the power of my flag, the Chaos. Would you have a Buddyfight with me?”

Mikado Gao cupped his hands, “ _You think you can do and say whatever you want…_ I’ll take you on!”

Wisdom-sama accepted that answer, “Now, let’s begin. My Geargod VII… and my flag, the chaos… in a Buddyfight.” He held up the new card, with his fresh flag.

“You steal a person’s card, and then demand a Buddyfight? What’s wrong with you?”

He was displeased, “Now that the Mirage Card has become the Chaos, it is impossible to return it to its original state.” He smirked as he pulled out his deck, “Now, shall we begin the Buddyfight?”

This was a rather interesting turn in events. Another fighter made his way onto the fighting stage with his Buddy. He looked on both of his screens instead, holding two up. He did plenty of research beforehand.

“Aren’t you going to start the Buddyfight?”

“Aibo Academy Elementary Division, Sixth grader, Ozora Kanata.” He noted, “When it comes to your school studies and sports…” He turned his head to face the other screen, “Soccer in particular… you show a genius-level potential. Our company has all existing data relating to Buddyfight.” And that meant Aibo Academy, a school all about serving the world of Buddyfight. He closed the tabs, “In addition to all of the above, you’re extremely skilled as a Buddyfighter.”

He could use that. He looked back at the fighter and brought his hands closer, “Would you be interested in taking your abilities and upgrading them under my tutelage?”

“Upgrade?”

“You’re telling me to join you.”

His eyes dilated, “That’s exactly right.”

**_“Vital signs detected. Pattern M.”_ **

“Eliminate immediately.”

“Yes. Wisdom.”

A monster was trying to bother his monster.

He swayed his arm to the side, “Geargod VII. Capture him.”

“Yes. Wisdom.”

As Geargod battled the monster.

He turned his sights back on the boy, “I want to bring a new order to the relationship between and monsters.”

“A new order?”

“The current world, in which humans and monsters live as equals, will reach its end.” His face twisted to a malicious sneer, “Eventually, all monsters will become Chaos monsters by my hand.”

“Chaos monsters?”

“That’s right. By controlling these Chaos monsters, I will upgrade the world.”

Subsequently, his monster got hold of the purple one with the jacket.

“Geargod VII. Dispose of him.”

“Yes. Wisdom.”

“Ozora Kanata. Like myself, you have the capacity to become one of those who will upgrade the world. The world needs people like us.”

“Kanata is my Buddy! There’s no way he’d assist you in such a foolish endeavor!” 

His features eclipsed, “Don’t interrupt, you mere monster. You monsters are nothing more than puppets that will help me upgrade the world. Speaking as though you are my equal cannot be permitted.”

“I understand your way of thinking very well now.”

“Then you’ll be joining me.”

“I can’t accept your offer. I didn’t start playing Buddyfight to do something like that. Buddyfighters throw their hearts into facing an opponent, letting their souls resonate…”

“Huh?” A low hummed of sudden confusion as his face distorts. Nonsense. 

“I was only able to appreciate that joy of Buddyfight… Because of Gao and his friends. And you say that I should betray them all, and control all monsters, and upgrade the world?”

Wisdom frowned from this nonsensical thinking. A joy of Buddyfight? What joy? He felt no joy, monsters were only a pawn for his game. He gritted his teeth as his body tensed.

“I’m not interested in a world like that!”

Wisdom resented that thinking. 

“Let’s start the Buddyfight now.”

“Very well.” He lowered his portal and stepped down onto the fighting stage.

Kanata was Luminzed.

“All whom have been guided by “the chaos”! Humans. Dragons. Deities. Obey me! Luminze, Ruler of Havoc!” 

“Buddy… fight!” Paruko called.

“Raise the flag!”

“Star Dragon World!”

“The Chaos!”

He crossed an arm over his chest, “Under this flag, all Chaos monsters from all worlds can be used.”

“Ozora Kanata. Now that you have refused my offer you will become a test subject for “the Chaos”. Once you feel the threat of “the Chaos” and Geargod VII for yourself, you’ll change your mind. Or rather… I’ll change it for you,” A twisted smirk appeared on his features.

Ozora Kanata had the first move. 

“My turn.” His features were twisted, “Draw. Charge and draw.” He placed a hand underneath his chin, pondering closely, “With that Prism Dragon, your chances of surviving my turn with no damage… are zero.” He grabbed three different monsters, “I call CHAOS Azrael to the left. CHOAS Brute to the center. CHAOS Osiris to the right.” 

The field shifted as all three monsters appeared on his side.

“Due to CHAOS Osiris’s effect my gauge increases by 1.” His gauge was at 2, “And I also draw one card!”

“Is this “the Chaos’” power?”

“That’s exactly right. “The chaos” allows me to call monsters with a total size of up to 99.” He wasn’t done with his move as he raised a card in his hand, “I cast. One Who Comes From Havoc! I increase my hand cards by two!” As his hand cards grew. He was ready, “Brute! Attack Kalvados!” 

“Revive with soulguard!”

Wisdom thought that was fine.

“Go forth, Azreal! Dispose of him!”

The monster from the center was destroyed. 

He brought his two hands up, “Osiris! The center is open. Attack the fighter!” He brought his hand down as he smirked.

“Even during this Buddyfight, I have learned yet another thing. When I take damage from an opponent like him, whose soul doesn’t resonate with mine… I can feel something.”

He blinked. What? His grin dropped to a disorderly dazed. What is that supposed to mean?

“I feel rage welling up within me.”

With Kanata’s words, he merely gritted.

It was Kanata’s turn. And he called on his Buddy and his monster was destroyed. He hunched as he covered himself, taking the attack. He gasps as his body tensed, while he got attacked once more by another monster. His hair blowing in the wind as he lost half of his life.

“My turn is over now.”

He regained his composure, smirking at the fighter, “Too bad. It’s such a pity your talent is wasted. If you served me, you could have developed that talent and gained unparalleled power.”

Such a shame, his plan wasn’t working as he wanted but this will do.

“My turn.” He lifted his hand to his core, “Draw. Charge and… draw!” 

He took a card in his hand, “It looks like it’s time to settle this once and for all. I’ll show you the power of Geargod VII.”

The card was raised into the air and he raised his hands for the introduction, “This is the compilation of chaos that my clan discovered. And this is the form of the terrifying deity that I, Wisdom, will guide to completion! Buddy Call to the center! Ruler of CHAOS! Geargod VII!”

His Buddy appeared in the center. “Chaos attribute. Size 30. 50,000 power, and 6,000 defense, and a critical of 3.”

Everything was going as planned, “I cast. CHAOS Corrosion. During this turn, the Chaos monsters on my field all gain 1 critical.” 

He ignored the dragon’s words.

“In addition, I activate Geargod VII’s ability.” He brought both of his hands out, “Come forth! I call CHAOS Hadeath from my hand cards to the center! Normally, CHAOS Hadeath requires 5 gauge. But due to Geargod VII’s ability, I can call him at no cost during the commencement of my attack phase. And due to my earlier spell and CHAOS Azrael’s effect, he currently has a critical of 5!”

Now he had four monsters on his field.

“CHAOS Territory! Due to this ability, which only Geargod possesses, I can call two monsters to the center.” He brought his hands up, “Unnecessary monsters will be disposed of. Geargod VII. Attack Athora!”

“Yes. Wisdom.”

After a struggle, Geargod managed to crush. But revived with soulguard. Wisdom felt the blow of the counter-attack, covering his head with his arms. He didn’t care.

“Azreal! Attack Athora!”

Kanata used a spell to protect his Buddy in the center.

“Hadeath! Follow him!”

Kanata cast another shield card.

Hadeath double attack landed on the monster. Athora was revived thanks to Soulguard.

“It really is a pity that I must do away with a promising prospect such as yourself. But it’s time to end this.” He raised his card, “The darkness of havoc awaits you. I cast! A Ruler’s Privilege!” A fire grew. “This spell allows me to choose one size 3 or greater monster, and permit it to attack once more!” He pointed his two fingers, “Hadeath! Dispose of Athora.”

The fight screamed the name of his Buddy, he only scoffed. “Athora is no longer here. Thus, you will be on the receiving end of Hadeath’s 5 damage from Penetrate. Blade of the Deity, Aidoneus!” 

The fighter was attacked.

He raised his arms up, he was far from finished attacking, “Osiris! Follow him!”

He was at 3 life. “I won’t give up. In my next turn…”

“There won’t be a next turn.”

“What?”

“I cast! A Ruler’s Privilege!” He held the card high in the air, “This makes it possible for Geargod VII to attack again!” He will use his Buddy for the finishing blow, “Geargod VII. Dispose of Kanata!”

That when he noticed a familiar boy, flying towards the beaten fighter.

“I’ve been waiting for you. Barlbatzz Dragoroyale the First.”

“So you’re the one. The one they call Wisdom.”

It was a pitiful sight to see the fighter cry to the loser.

“Ozora Kanata rejected me. Accordingly, I used Geargod VII to dispose of him.”

He pointed his finger at Gao with a smirk, “It’s your turn next. Mikado Gao.”

“Why would you do something like this?”

“There’s no need to get emotional. Ozora Kanata didn’t accept my opinion.” He raised his hand as his eyes closed, “It’s only natural that he be disposed of.”

“Don’t be ridiculous! What do you mean, disposed of?”

“Mikado Gao, it seems that you can’t comprehend my ideals either. I see no value in those who cannot conduct calm, rational conversations.” He lifted himself and opened his eyes, “Accordingly, you will be eliminated forthwith. Geargod VII!”

“Yes. Wisdom.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Grimoire. Amongst the rest of his ranks, from the chaos three. He plays a particularly vital part.

He silently stood inside of the office, with his tablet pressing his side where he was standing near Wisdom-sama’s throne. 

All while he had his legs crossed and lean forward, pressing a few buttons on the screen, “Bunbuku. The legendary hall-of-fame Buddyfighter.”

“We confirmed for ourselves that he joined Mikado Gao,” Brutal’s low voice filled the room.

“We gathered that intel because I got closer to them! Bunbuku also said he’d make a second Mirage Card!”

“Is that so.” Wisdom-sama didn’t seem pleased but his eyes were more focused on the information in front of him, “Onigashira Sakate. Well done. However…” His eyes shifted to meet the gaze of the younger boy, “Don’t ever take such independent actions again!”

He heard the young boy flinched.

He went back to his laptop, “You have limited chances left. Keep that in mind. What’s the Geargod’s status?”

Stoically and silently, he removed his tablet from underneath his arm and brought it back. Pressing a few buttons on his keypad, doing as he was told. Shortly, the screen of his tablet appeared with plenty of text as green-colored eyes scanned closely.

“We need some more time to advance to the next stage…” Wisdom-sama noted.

“Then I guess we’ll be gathering monsters for a little while longer,” Keisetsu sighed. 

It seemed that might be the case here.

“Bunkuku. Eh…” Wisdom-sama brought a card up as it was glowing purple, “If he is a potential obstacle that stands in the way of my plan…” 

  
  


The laborer was always with their master at this time of day, simply standing with her arms either down to her sides or safely tucked on her tap awaiting his next orders. She stood still as if she was a remarkable statue, impassively staring with icy eyes that were the ice of the winter weather were kept glued onto something as always. The unmatched loyalty was masked by her stoic and winter completion. No one could possibly match it. 

Kyoya-sama wasn’t as malicious as before, like something changed. He changed but that wasn’t bad.

“Sophia?”

“Kyoya-sama.”

“I have an important mission for you, I would like to meet the person under the name, Bunkuku Guru. He’s a well-known fighter. I’m sure he will be able to help.”

“Da.” And with that, she was off without question.

And stoically teleported to a fresh location. She looked around, it was a small wooden cabin near a moving lake.

“Who must you be, young lady.” 

She flinched and hastily turned around. Her icy eyes met with an old male, with cotton thick white hair and thick glasses lens. “Bunkuku Guru!” 

“Why yes, that’s me. But who are you.”

She composed herself and stood up straight, “Sophia Sakharov. I was told to meet you here. Kyoya-sama’s orders.”

“Interesting. I never heard of it.” He shrugged, “Okay, Young Sophia what brings you here?”

“I told you already, Kyoya-sama ordered.”

“No, not orders, girly. What desired you here, for yourself and not this master. What’s in your heart?”

She stayed silent as she stared. She knew what those words meant, implying that she had a deeper meaning, not only for Kyoya-sama but herself. But one question remains; why was she here? What was inside of her heart? Kyoya-sama and Shido Magoroku were two people here.

“You don’t know it, do you?” 

She bit her lip, unsure but kept her stoic features, keeping her composure, “I want to know you.”

“So this is your first time fishing?”

She shook her head in a no. She recalled fishing with Kaido Dai weeks ago, she’s unsure of his current location right now but he’s probably out on the ocean’s floor. “I went fishing before with someone.”

“Oh? That sounds like fun. Young love, ain’t it?”

She blinked, “What?” Was he implying that whoever had

“Just kidding!” He giggled assumingly. 

She cringed annoyingly as she did, her grip on the wooden tool grew wider. This was a waste of time. But keeping the rod, she understood how fishing worked due to her time with Kaido Dai. She was good at this, it was relaxing.

“You seemed like an obedient but dependent girl. Cold and stoic but has a temper. Despite the coldness, I can sense a deeper and caring nature for the people you care about. However, you’re broken and unsure of how to express it. I wonder if you’ll be able to unlock your heart’s meaning. You think this is meaningless and pointless but you still do it.”

“How did you…” She was shocked. How did he know?

“Your talent in fishing, of course. The way you hold the rod says much about a person.”

“You can tell all of that by watching me fish?”

“Yep! Once you unlock your heart, you’ll unlock the potential of your hidden power and bring it to good use. Well, more so than before since you’re powerful already. But you know what I mean, right?”

She simply nodded, “Da.”

“You do have someone, don’t you.”

“Unfortunately.”

“You do? Who is that lucky person?”

“Shido Magoroku.”

“Good, use them to help you find it.”

She felt strange. He was expecting her to use her boyfriend, Shido Magoroku for this mission? That was insane. But it wouldn’t be the first. She doubted that Shido could help, well he did become useful sometimes. From getting the last Inverse Omni Lord but that was so long ago.

She turned, coldly glaring at the corner as if someone was staring at her. Her senses told her someone was watching but when she looked.

“Something’s wrong?”

She turned her head back at the floating river, “There’s nothing wrong.”

But that feeling as if she was being watched the whole time, didn’t leave her. But she was unsure of what to do with his current information. 

...

Wisdom-sama had his legs crossed on his throne. 

“Wisdom-sama!” He was holding a camera, “You might want to look at this.”

He raised a brow at the young blonde, “Look at what?”

“These,” He lifted the camera and viewed the pictures. 

Wisdom-sama stared. What he saw was a white-haired, simple girl with a cold look. Dawning the colors of winter snow, a theme that he felt he saw before. 

“Who’s that girl with him?” Wisdom-sama asked, “She seems familiar.” 

“I got more intel, she said her name was Sophia Sakharov and she was ordered to go by someone named Kyoya-sama.”

“Gaen Kyoya.” Wisdom noted, “That explains it. But is she a threat to a plan?”

“I can’t say for certain but the theory has it that she is ruthless and cunning.”

“But what would she have with Bunkuku?” The purple-haired questioned.

“Are you sure she’s a friend of Mikado Gao?”

“I doubt it, I never once saw her near them myself.”

“Keep a close eye on her, make sure this girl doesn’t get in the way of our plans.” Wisdom-sama wasn’t worried about some girl, and he didn’t seem at all worried about it either. A young girl couldn’t do as much as he believed. But they had a real clue on who the girl was and if she really is the ‘Sophia Sakharov’ working for Gaen Kyoya, that met her good enough.

“As you wish, sir.”

  
  


…

He stood staring at his master as his eyes focused on the screen. His normal stance of a bored expression, so unamused. 

“Accursed Bunbuku. So he’d already given a new Mirage Card to Mikado Gao.”

“Judging from the data, it can be surmised that a new flag card has been created.” Grimoire explained before smiling, placing a hand on his chest, “What would you like to do?”

Wisdom-sama seemed annoyed, narrowing his eyes as wasn’t really in a mood to elucidate that, “Hm…” He scoffed. He removed his knuckles from his cheek, and leaned, “What is Geargod VII’s status?”

Grimoire lifted a hand and made a screen appear before him. Placing his hand on the screen, reading the notes and repairs. As his eyes cast down at the screen, “Regrettably, it will require significant time before it’s ready to head into battle again.”

“I’ll work on that.” Wisdom-sama got up from his chair, provoking Grimoire to stare at him from the noise. Before the grey-haired turned away, walking off.

Wait, he can’t leave just yet. Grimoire turned off the screen, bringing his hand down quickly as his lime green eyes trailed his master. “Wisdom-sama?” He still didn’t answer his question from before and he was curious to know what was underneath Wisdom-sama’s respirator of plans.

On his words, Wisdom-sama halted his steps and stared back but said nothing.

“What will you do about Mikado Gao’s flag card?”

Wisdom-sama closed his eyes, “It will be no match for the Chaos. Grimoire, I’ll let you take care of it.” So it was how it was, he was trusting him for this mission. 

He bowed, “As you wish.”

He heard Wisdom-sama leave the area to work on the programming for Geargod. While Wisdom-sama was working on that, Grimoire thought of a plan. He called them out.

“Where’s Wisdom-sama?”

“He’s busy working on Geargod VII.”

“Why did you call us here?”

“I would like you to dispose of Mikado Gao’s flag card.”

“That’s an order from Wisdom-sama?”

“Yes. Precisely so.”

“I’m not really feeling enthused about this? Especially coming from you, a mere secretary.”

The glass from his lens glistened, “Then… Sakate-sama. This time, I will ask you to dispose of the flag card.”

“S-Sure. Leave it to me. I’ll crush it, along with Mikado Gao!”

“Sakate-sama. I look forward to hearing good news from you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He stood stoically by his master’s throne, earning this spot by hard work and accommodation. He got special treatment, being treated with kindness. There was a different glint in his eyes when he talked to him. However, Grimoire wasn’t sure if he could understand it. As his butler, he had first hand of what he was like. His true self even.

He knocked on the door, “Wisdom-sama, I believe it’s time to get up, now.”

He heard Wisdom-sama muttered a groan but couldn’t make out the words. He assumed he was already. Wisdom-sama was an early bird when it came to working. Much like he was always on his toes. Despite staying up late, they managed to get enough sleep.

“Wisdom-sama, may I enter?”

“Grimoire. You may enter.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Gingerly, the boy slowly opened up the door, revealing the large fancy room from inside. Only to find his master, sitting at the edge of his bed in his normal clothes with a tablet in his hands, his eyes seemingly focused on the screen. Pressing a few buttons and reading. 

“Wisdom-sama.” Grimoire brought his hands up and coughed into them, grabbing the male’s attention. 

“Grimoire.”

“Yes, sir?”

“What’s on the schedule?”

Without a single word, Grimoire did as he was instructed and brought his tablet up. With a few clicks of the buttons, he found their schedule for the day, “You have a conference with the press before this afternoon and a dinner meeting with the Gaen representatives tonight.”

Nothing came from his lips and Wisdom-sama pushed himself from the bed. 

“And the progress on our park?”

“The park is nearly complete. It will be in just a few days before it will be able to open.”

“What about the app?”

“The app is completely finished. I’d finished perfecting the coding last night while working.”

“Grimoire. Well done. You will need to await my next orders.”

“Yes, sir.”

The fact that Wisdom-sama trusted him enough to plan all of this out was wondrous to him but they both had similar goals.

He was wealthy and thanks to that, had a generous home and large room. He was cleaned and kept things in place.

The feelings were small but he didn't bother. Just a simple crush from high school, but no matter what words he used to relate, nothing changed. Instead, those feelings grew. A strange kind of feeling. He wasn't a teenager anymore, he was 21 years old and Wisdom-sama was years older, being 29. That was a large age gap but one he felt confused about. And he doubted that Wisdom was into him and felt the same way.

He took every single precaution to keep those emotions hidden. He suppressed the butterflies in his guts. He hid the blush behind his eyes. He couldn't fall for someone like him, not his master. That would be wrong. A common response was to reflect the idea of love entirely and leave it at that. He was just a servant.

He attempted to ignore these feelings. He didn't once think that his emotions or feelings were reciprocated by Wisdom-sama. Besides, what if Wisdom-sama didn't like guys that way? Surely, he would think he's weird or wants to punish him for having them. 

Truly, he didn't want to think about the weight of rejection and how awkward that will be. How it might affect their relationship. It was too much to risk. And it wasn't like he could talk about that to him. How would he feel knowing that one of his butlers had feelings for him in the first place?

"Everything is really, Wisdom-sama." 

"Good." He smirked, "Is there anything else I should be aware of, Grimoire?"

"No, sir. Nothing at all. Only that you have a meeting with speakers." There was something he should be aware of but Grimoire couldn't bring himself to tell him. No now. He had no idea for his feelings, buried them.

"Grimoire. Is something wrong?" 

He blinked and composed, "Nothing, sir." He kept his straight face or at least was trying to. He flashed a smile, “You look as perfect as always!”

Wisdom-sama had no time for love but his heart kept gilding to a certain long dark green-haired, something about him dragged him. He had control over his emotions. The happiness in the world, they needed to be happy. In order, to achieve happiness in the world, one would need to be happy. That was logical, perfect reasoning.

“You look a bit red.”

“Oh, I do?” Grimoire inquired as he was sweltering. 

“Are you getting a cold?” Wisdom-sama shifted closer and placed his cold hand underneath his green-colored bangs.

Grimoire smiled awkwardly, trying to sway the awkward feelings in his gut. As he felt the room get hotter. He was losing control, it didn’t help that Wisdom-sama was vastly close to him and had his hands on him.

“Your cheeks are getting redder.”

“Wisdom-sama, I am in love with you!”

The room has fallen silent and Grimoire only panicked inside mind and heart racing. He shouted that on impulse, he had to bury it but it broke. He was dancing a thin line.

“Is that so?” As Wisdom-sama already drew his hands away from him. He didn’t look disgusted or told him. 

Grimoire sucked in his breath and stared directly at him, “Y-Yes. I have for quite some time now…” He was being honest, there was no point in hiding any of this.

“How unexpected.”

“I’m terribly sorry you had to discover this, Wisdom-sama.” He bowed with a hand over his waist, “It is inappropriate for me to have these feelings for you, sir.”

“Grimoire. Even amongst my Chaos three, you are the most stoic of the group but right now, you’re falling apart over something so trivial. I do not wish to see you in such a pathetic state.”

Grimoire Perked up, seemingly surprised and lips parted but closed, not sure what to say, “I understand.”

“There is nobody here who can replace you. I chose you for a reason. Keep that in mind.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I feel much of the same way. However...

Grimoire was shocked to even hear him say that. He didn’t believe his feelings would be returned or even reciprocated.

“Oh, not to plunder this but your press conference is starting soon, it’s best if you go, Wisdom-sama.”

Wisdom-sama nodded while Grimoire adjusted his glasses.

From then on, their relationship was strange. It wasn’t awkward. 

No one in the world knew of their ties and that was perfectly alright with the two of them, nor did they ever mention the idea they were a couple. No one needed to know. No one needed that they had this. Apprehending well that if word got out that Wisdom-sama was dating Grimoire, it wouldn’t go as they planned.

Magoroku was smiling, walking in the halls of the school with eyes closed and hands behind his back. He was taking his daily strolled throughout the school to make sure no one was breaking any of the school laws.

“Oh! This is a disaster!” He heard a teacher screaming as he walked closer, “Truly terrible!”

He opens one of his eyes, towards the glasses. As his lips dipped to a scowl and brows furrowed. Until the glass was brought to his attention. He shoved his hands onto the imprint of the glass and jostled his face closer to the screen while analyzing the outside with a disabled expression. “A Buddyfight has broken out?” 

He pushed back from the window and regained his composure. Placing a hand to his chest and closed his eyes, “As Aibo Academy’s Student Council President… I, Shido Magoroku, didn’t give permission for a special event like this!” Before he threw his hands into the air, becoming annoyed. And supersonic dashed out of the halls and out the door, going as fast as he can.

“Hey, hey, hey, hey!” He shouted in the halls with a flustered expression but it wasn’t long before he went up to Mikado Gao, “Stop this Buddyfight right now!”

Batzz only cleared his throat loudly.

“Hm?” Magoroku drew back in confusion.

Before the dragon shouted at him, causing him to draw back and yelp.

…

“The progress of the park is going well, sir.”

  
  
  


The first step of their plan was ready to start. He went to the location that Wisdom-sama believed was that belong to Mikado Gao. He took off for location and walked towards the house with a smile. He knocked on the door, patiently. 

He straightened himself as the door opened, “Am I speaking to Mikado Gao-sama?”

“Uh, yes.”

“Pleased to meet you.” He bowed with a hand on his chest, “My name is Grimoire.”

“Okay…”

He lifted himself from bowing and held a letter in his hand, smiling, “I’ve come here today to deliver this.” And delicately held out the letter for Gao, displaying the text on the back, “Please accept this.”

Gao grabbed the note and held it up, “An invitation?” Grimoire watched as Gao opened the note and asked, “What is it?”

“This Saturday, Grimoire Park will have its grand opening.” His voice rang with excitement, “I’m the general manager for this park.” He excitedly raised his hands, and pointed his finger upward, “Gao-sama, I’d like you to participate in a Ceremony Fight to celebrate the opening of my park.”

“A Ceremony Fight?”

“Gao-sama, you were the Champion of the Buddy Masters. If you participate in a Buddyfight, the crowd will go wild, guaranteed!” He kept his finger up, as his underhand was cupped, “And so I’ve come to personally request your presence.” Before he bowed once more. 

Two monsters came to the door as he straightened himself.

“So what, we’re like pandas in a zoo, attracting the crowds?”

“I may be Chibi Panda, but I’m not a panda in a zoo!”

Grimoire brought his hands up and wave in defense, “No, no. I wouldn’t use you to attract crowds.” Before he turned to Gao once more, “Please, come to Grimoire Park.” As he readjusted the lens of his glasses, “I’ll be waiting with a worthy opponent for you, Gao-sama.”

Gao muttered a question but Grimoire didn’t hear it he removed his hands from his glasses and bow once more, “Now, I will take my leave.” Turning away, with hands cupped to his side and a smirk. Without another word, he left.

He waited for when the right time has come and gaze within the crowd until he noticed the teen within them.

“Welcome. Gao-sama.” He stopped in front of them, “We’ve been waiting for you.” He bowed with a hand at his chest, “Your companions are welcome to join us. Now, please come this way.”

He led them towards the front of the gates until they were at the main entrance. Until he stopped near the keys, he waved down his head to the screen on the side of him, “Before you enter, please scan each of your Buddy Cards over this device.”

“Buddy Card?”

“Why do we have to do this?”

“So we can give you a Buddy Checker.”

“Buddy Checker?”

“It’s our latest app, which allows you to check your Buddy’s condition and keep them at their best. We’re distributing the app for free to all park visitors.”

“I don’t like the sound of this?” The buddy grew angry.

“Oh? Why is that?” Grimoire asked with his smile and hands behind his back.

“We Thunder Empire monsters are always in peak condition! And we’re the strongest! We have no need to rely on your so-called app!”

“Is that so?” He assumed, he couldn’t just force them and he wasn’t the one to force things either, “I understand. Then, let us proceed.” He turned around, making his way past the entrance.

“Our Grimoire Park has three zones. The country Zone, which is right at the entrance, features obstacle courses and fun horses. Next, we have the Frontier Zone, which is all about that Wild West spirit. It includes slides and shooting gallery games. Finally, the Megalopolis Zone, with its Science Museum and Game Center. There are also cycling lands and freefall rides.”

As they talked about how long they could stay in the back, he heard everything.

Grimoire brought his hands up, “It would be wonderful if you did that!” He brought his hands together and rubbed them, playing with his hands, “We’d love for our visitors to come again and again and have fun while learning.”

“Learning? Learning what?”

“About monsters, of course.” He responded, “This is an amusement park museum, where you can learn through play. Through Buddyfight, we deepen our knowledge of monsters. And we reinforce our bonds of friendship with monsters. We explore new possibilities for human-monster relations. This is a place where we can build a prosperous future!” 

“New possibilities? And what precisely do you mean by prosperous future?” 

“Currently, this park functions using a standard energy generator. But eventually, we’d like to convert that to a generator that uses the life energy of monsters.”

The monsters questioned. 

“Exactly!” He led them to one backstage pass. He took out his key card and pressed it against the keypad with the same symbol. Before turning around, “Monsters are great.” While the gate opened, revealing the backway halls. “Their power is unlimited. I would like to shed light on the mystical nature of monsters for the benefit of humanity!”

“I really don’t like the sound of that.”

He leaned as he offered his hand to the inside, “We’re getting close to opening time. The fighting stage is right ahead. That’s where the Ceremony Fight will take place. Gao-sama. We’re counting on you.”

“Sure…”

He watched as they entered and he did as well.

He spoke in the microphone, _“Grimoire Park is now open! Please accept the Buddy Checker app as our gift, and enter the park.”_

As the Fighting Stage’s got filled with plenty of people from the outside. He stood near the main station, as the lights above shined down.

“Dear visitors…” He lifted his hand proudly in the air with his trademark smile, “Welcome, and thank you for visiting Grimoire Park!” He brought his hands down and bowed, “I am the manager of this park, Grimoire. To commemorate the park opening, we will be conducting a Ceremony Fight.”

He lifted himself from the bow and gestured to one of his sides, “First, the champion of the Buddy Masters. World Number One…” As the light flickered on, revealing the teen entering the stage, “Mikado Gao has entered the stage!”

His ears rang with the sound of the cheering coming from the group.

He gestured to his other side, “His opponent is one exclusive contract with our park. Keisetus-sama of the Sword Arts has entered the stage!”

The light for that stage also flickered on as the fighter came out.

Grimoire brought his arms out, “Now! From here on, the commentary will be provided by Miss Nanana Paruko!” He bowed, “Thank you in advance.”

As expected and planned, Keisetsu did as he was told to. And they were back inside the office, that belonged to Wisdom-sama however Grimoire was sitting in his chair as planned. The sun was nearly setting, as the sky was a deep orange.

“Thank you for your hard work.” He rubbed his hand.

“The visitors were quite excited by your match. Our plan to have you lose on purpose was a success.”

“I don’t like it. You’re just Wisdom-sama’s secretary, so why are you in charge of this place? And why do I have to obey your orders?” A kid that would argue, which was something Grimoire was expected. Normally kids opposed the idea.

He mockingly shrugged, parting his palms, and smiled, “Oh, how it pains me to give orders to Keisetsu of the Chaos Three. In fact, I think it’s presumptuous of me.” He readjusted his glasses, “But these are Wisdom-sama’s orders.” 

“You’re barely capable of obeying orders…” Keisetsu jumped off the sofa as he pointed his sword at Grimoire, “So don’t talk all high and mighty like that!”

In a quick frenzy, he threw his hands in the air. Sweating nervously as the sharp blade tipped close to his white-collar, “I’m terribly sorry.” His heart beating heavily from the sudden action.

“Save your anguish.” Keisetsu scoffed and removed the blade. “I don’t want to hear it.”

“I understand.” He felt relieved that the blade didn’t draw closer.

“Why do you even get special treatment?” His eyes met with the green-haired, “You’re just a secretary…”

His accuracy is how this park should’ve referred to Wisdom-sama however he named the park after him, Grimoire. Wisdom-sama advised him everything of their project before they sprang, discussing it beforehand. And from that, Grimoire fully understood it and took his orders.

That was their plan, everything was going to go into place soon. He would say the park of his ‘special treatment’ was the idea that they both were closer than one would suspect.

From day one, the Chaos Three discredited the green-haired as being just Wisdom-sama’s secretary, someone who was not worthy of his high status.

Grimoire informed him of the night.

“Wisdom-sama. As expected, the first day of the opening day was a huge success, we’ve been getting a lot of users for our app.”

“What about Keisetsu?”

“I believe he’s still trying to adjust to the fresh changes.”

…

The next day, he got ready as expected. He stood proudly in front of the large buildings and displayed his bright tone. 

“Cho-Tokyo’s hottest new attractions, Grimoire Park. Thanks to your support, we’ve had so many visitors since our opening day. We can hardly express our gratitude. And so, this Sunday, we’re opening up our park for a free Admission Day to thank you all!” He shouted, “Our staff will be waiting, ready to welcome as many visitors as possible!”

The day was going well as he traveled within the park inners locations. 

Not until, 

“Welcome to Grimoire Park, Mikado Gao.” He greeted with a smile, not even appearing bothered that the haunted house was destroyed by the Buddy. “What business do you have with us today?”

“Grimoire.”

“There’s no point in playing dumb with us now. We already know that you have ties to Wisdom.”

Hm? Grimoire turned to the fresh voice, one that he heard yesterday to find a rather strange sight. Of a blonde with sunglasses and black suit, carrying a purple-haired in a wooden wagon.

“Oh my. So your friends are with you too.”

“Hurry up and take us to Wisdom!”

“Very well. I’d like to explain. Please, follow me.”

He veered. They had to follow him, while Batzz annoyingly picked up his steps as they all followed. They wander down the large halls. Until they were both brought to a door, near the large halls. As he played around with the doorknob and instantly unlocked the door. He brought one of his hands out to point inside of the room. 

He sat in his chair once he made it there. His gaze meeting the teens and monsters from where he sat.

“Gao-sama. It seems you’re under a misapprehension, so I’d like to explain.” He leaned forward, “There is no connection between our park and Wisdom-sama.” He brought his hands to the desk, keeping them there. “Grimoire Park was built in Cho-Tokyo to de-mystify the true nature of monsters, with the goal of bringing happiness and prosperity to humankind. It is a separate entity from Wisdom-sama whom you are seeking. A scared place.” He led forward and brought his hands together, intertwining them.

“Then why did you make me and Keisetus Buddyfight? And you ordered Keisetsu to lose on purpose, didn’t you? I want to talk to Keisetsu. Once we talk, the truth will come out.”

Grimoire loosened with a petty smile, “I understand. If that’s what it takes to satisfy you, I’d be delighted to help.”

A screen suddenly popped up off to the side and he had his head turned to face it, “Oh my. It seems Keisetsu-sama… is currently at the Fighting Stage in the basement.” He turned to face the teens, “It looks like he’s about to face Ozora Kanata in a Buddyfight.”

He watched from underneath his glasses as they tensed angrily.

“Why don’t you head that way now?” He shifted his hands, “And please, don’t ever try anything like this again.”

They left the area.

“Keisetsu-sama. Such trouble you’ve caused. If you Buddyfight without permission, it throws off our plans.”

“Wisdom-sama told me to become strong. I’ll Buddyfight whenever I feel like it. You got a problem with that? Besties, if I get strong, I’ll get to sit where you’re sitting right now.”

“That’s true. I, Grimoire, will be looking forward to that day.”

…

Last night, abnormal monster behavior made itself known, informing him that the virus was working. 

He got used to sitting in this office, the fancy chair that slowly felt uncanny was loafing. But his cognizance wasn’t so certain on the comfortable state. 

He had the chair, facing off to the side while sitting with his hands folded together. He stared at the halls, pondering. The park was on a temporary closure due to repairing the house that got destroyed by Mikado Gao and Batzz, and thus, it felt like a complete ghost town. But also, he didn’t need to worry about raising his voice in front of the large groups as he has been. 

“This is quite the problem.”

“Huh? What is?”

“You didn’t hold back in a Buddyfight with our guest, and obliterated him. It’s going to negatively impact Grimoire Park’s public image.”

“I’ll do whatever I want. That’s what I’ve been telling you all along.”

He breathed out a single laughed, “That’s true.” He was already prepared for this situation, however, “Then from now on, we’ll have this gentleman take over the Buddyfights.”

He heard the door click and about time as well. Grimoire heard them talked before the dark redhead shouted for him. “Hey! Grimoire! What are you thinking, bringing in a guy like this?”

“I am but a simple secretary. All I did was follow orders.”

“Orders? Don’t tell me Wisdom-sama ordered this? But he has me! One of the Chaos Three!”

However, Keisetsu argued with the idea. All while Grimoire was fiddling with his hands, conceding them to discuss. The footsteps that sounded familiar caught him off guard. He frowned as he turned his head to find the redhead walking. Confused.

“Keisetsu-sama? Where are you going?”

“I’m going to find out when Wisdom-sama is thinking… by asking him directly.”

Grimoire delayed, doubtful but didn’t bother to stop him. Kids would be kids. Perhaps getting advice from Wisdom-sama might accommodate them out in the long run. He only hoped that Wisdom-sama. Wisdom-sama might be busy with his current ciphering and coding of Geargod.

“I understand. I hope he’d be able to satisfy you.”

“He better.”

And with that, he was left alone. The fighter that was brought here also left upon orders. He let out a sigh, trying not to think too much about Keisetsu-sama. He had work to do, he’d be sure to report to Wisdom-sama later.

His camera noticed the familiar 

“It looks like it’s a temporary closure.”

“That’s exactly right, miss.” He stood on the opposite end of the entrance buddy checkers, “I’m terribly sorry for the delayed announcement.”

“Why are you closed all of a sudden?”

“It’s because of the abnormal monster behavior mentioned on the news.”

“You mean the mysterious phenomenon that’s causing monsters to suffer pain and go berserk?”

“Yes. We decided to prepare for the worst, and close the park today.”

“We’ve come to see Keisetsu.”

He lifted his head, frowning confusingly, “Keisetsu-sama?”

“We’d like to face him in a Buddyfight again.”

He flinched in shock again. So they wanted to meet. Wait, he had an idea. Perhaps they could help with distracting them from Wisdom-sama’s plans. He smiled with an intention in thought, “I understand. Please, enter.”

They followed him.

He entered the top of the fighting stage, “Silence!” As he stared down at the press and teenagers with their monsters, “Grimoire is no longer here.” A lie, he was here just concealed away in the hidden doms so no one remotely caught the eye of him.

“As the CEO of the Chaos Company, I have an important announcement to make.”

His green and blue eyes noticed the gathering of the press making their rounds closer, being eager to know.

“You said you had an important announcement. Why is the subject matter?”

“Please, tell us! Chief Executive Wisdom!”

He raised his hands to the air, “My Chaos Control Company has purchased Grimoire Park. From this day forward, I am the Chief Executive of this park.” He shifted his hands, “I have made Grimoire take responsibility for the issues with the Buddy Checker app. He is suspended without pay. The monsters who were affected by the app will be treated by the Chaos Control Company. Specifically, an antivirus app will be developed, and distributed for free.”

He seemed captivated to explain but serious yet gentle. As he explained the ideas he had. He handles himself with care, a fake personality created to win the people over.

“The press conference is now finished.”

He turned around and placed his hands behind his back, as he wanted towards the door. He walked past those doors as he heard the countless shouting for him to come back. He was used to this enough to understand, what to say, and how to leave. 

The antivirus was already created, as both Wisdom and Grimoire already planned from the start of this all.

  
  
  
  
  


He knew they instantly arrive when he wanted them, too. From afar, he studied the young teenagers. It was his time to get their cards like the rest of the company left, being as high as was and now, vastly close to his sama; he got special treatment from his lover. He had the button for his mission as needed. 

_“It’s so they can chaosify all monsters of all worlds, and bring them under his control.”_

Everyone paused by this.

“That’s Wisdom’s goal.”

Grimoire made himself known, “That’s absolutely correct.” He walked towards the group of kids and their buddies, “Powerful monsters are terribly useful.” And he halted with his hands drawn to his side, holding the tube with his rudder gloved hands, “As combat forces, or as sources of life energy harvest…”

“Grimoire?”

With his trademark smirk, he brought up the tube and pressed the red button. As the tubes glowed with a bright golden color, shifting the monsters from the wirings and back into their cards; releasing the monsters from inside of their tubes.

The tubes cleared and the cards float his way. He raised his eyes, holding them out as the cards landed on them. He brought his other hands down, while he allowed the cards to fall on his hands.

“Chaosifted monsters can be controlled according to our will.” Once the cards were all stacked in his cards, his lips curved to a malicious smirk, “They will continue to be necessary to us. To us at that Chaos Company, this is.”

“Just as I thought. You’re part of the Chaos Company.”

The green-haired brought his hands up to his chest, “Allow me to introduce myself once more. I am Grimoire. Wisdom-sama’s secretary.” He left out the part of his relationship too.

Batzz demanded to know where his master was.

“Wisdom-sama isn’t here. However, he will grant you an audience. Please, come this way.”

They had no choice but to follow, this was going according to his wishes. As they followed him down the large halls, into the main dining hall. He opened the large doors, revealing the large doors from the inside. It was a rather large dining hall as one would think, with plenty of tables and crimson floors as the carpet. 

Grimoire was off to the side, simply standing as his eyes met with his sama. Wisdom-sama wore his classic white-colored suit and black collar, along with a purple tie. He kept his hands on the table as he was already sitting in the main chair. His chair.

“Welcome… I’m glad that you all made it. I welcome you.” 

Grimoire kept his serious features, not allowing his thoughts to be known. He didn’t make a single move or bother to walk towards his master, instead, he stood there with a neutral expression. While Gao made his way towards the chair across from his sama. As Gao spoke, he wanted an explanation for his doings and Wisdom-sama doesn’t mind giving him one as expected.

“The world yearns to be upgraded. It just doesn’t know it yet. In time, they will all understand.”

“Understand? That’s a laugh, you fake savior!” Batzz screamed. Wisdom-sama ignored it and took hold of his cup, taking a sip of the white wine, and closed his eyes.

“Is creating a fake problem and solving it, like the Buddy Checker, your way of helping people?”

He brought his slim wine glass now down at Gao’s question. The green-haired can instantly tell the annoyance that was masked behind his brows, “People are constantly seeking safety and reassurance.” He placed his cup down, and brought a hand up, “By distributing the anti-virus app, my reputation has reached even greater heights.” But not Grimoire, his reputation had faltered with the app but he doesn’t care if it has. He was doing this for his master. “Now, the people have absolute trust in me.” And lost their trust in his lover.

As the three near the door distrusted those words. But it caught his interest, “Why are you getting passionate over a topic as banal as mere monsters?” 

The monster on the table wasn’t fond of those words while he shouted, a monster with a large temper. Wisdom-sama noted. Gao shouted his name to calm him down.

“Monsters exist only to faithfully execute the orders that humans give them. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Batzz was also angered by those words and Gao calmed him down once more. He looked at the male, “I don’t think that’s true. I think monsters are our friends. We help each other become stronger, and make each other better. That’s what makes Buddyfight so great!”

“It seems we have a difference in opinion.” Wisdom-sama closed his eyes, seemingly not bothered, I have never once found Buddyfight to be enjoyable.”

The two teens near his green-haired lover disrupted him. Believing it was impossible. 

“Impossible?” Wisdom-sama kept his tips on the board, “Only a fool would set limits to his own capabilities. You and I, we have different sensibilities. And in moments, my sense of right and wrong will become the world’s sense of right and wrong. Yes. That is when the earnest wish of generations of the Wisdom Clan will be realized.”

Grimoire’s lips instantly curved to a smirk at those words spoken by his master.

Gao looked puzzled, as his voice was questioned.

“It is for that purpose that I developed the technology for Chaosification, and put it into action. The Wisdom Clan wish to change human society, and the society of all the worlds, into a perfect society… a utopia. This is what we have worked towards. And the nucleus of this utopia will be Geargod.”

Grimoire’s body tightened, almost doubt appeared in his expression while his head was turned to face his master, his eyes never leaving. He heard the teenagers on his inside questioned him.

“I’m going to take advantage… of Buddyfight,” Wisdom-sama wasn’t going to lie. “Buddyfight is a game in which humans and monsters take on equal roles and cooperate. But that is the old way of thinking. I will rebuild Buddyfight from the foundations. The new Buddyfight will be a game in which you control Chaos monsters. There will be no option for the monster’s will be reflected. The true merits of a human will become clear. Only the most excellent of humans will thrive, and those who are incompetent will lose, and disappear.” He was delighted, “Those who win are in the right. Those who control are in the right. That’s how it is in this world.”

Grimoire perked up by those words and giggled beneath his lips. He heard those goals plenty of times before but hearing them repeatedly would never get old to him, they will never get old, not when his Master was the one articulating them. All while his master shut his eyes, hearing the beauty and happiness behind his soft laugher, sounded quite pleased with his speech. He had everything underneath his lips.

“That’s not true,” Mikado’s voice filled the room. His eyes spanned open as Mikado explained.

While Mikado Gao explained the meaning behind Guru’s energy. Wisdom-sama shifted as his shoulders loosen, he frowned annoyingly as he brought that up.

Wisdom-sama pushed out of his chair and stood up, “Then let’s prove it through Buddyfight.” He grinned coldly as he focused on the boy, “You and me… we’ll establish whose philosophy is correct.”

Gao agreed to that challenge. So it has. 

“Very well. I will give you some time to prepare.” His eyes met with his green-haired butler, “Grimoire. Give them a room.”

“Yes, sir.” He veered to the kids, “Please, follow me. I will take you to your room.”

As Wisdom-sama watched as the kids walked out of the room, his eyes met with Grimoire for a mere moment but said nothing in reply. And he was left inside of the room online.

The teens followed the boy in the large halls, before halting, “This is your room. I’d give you time before I come back and check on you. Please, use this time wisely, Mikado Gao-sama.” And with those words, he left them inside the room.

He traveled around the area, instantly finding his master. 

“The opening of Grimoire Park, and the Buddy Checker panic… Everything has gone according to plan.”

He was walking behind his master, down the large halls. “Wisdom-sama never makes mistakes. I believe in you completely, Wisdom-sama.”

“It’s been a long time.” Wisdom-sama halted in track causing the green-haired behind to do much of the same. As he became alarmed. 

“My natural gifts were acknowledged, and I was chosen to be the successor of the Wisdom Clan. Once I inherited this position from my predecessor, I relied only on myself and committed my body and soul to complete the mission of the Wisdom clan. The earnest wish of generations of Wisdoms is about to be fulfilled. The day that I upgrade this world and control it is soon at hand.”

Grimoire bowed, “As someone who has served the Wisdom clan I am overwhelmed with emotion.” And brought himself back up once he confessed.

“Now that Geargod has been upgraded even further, my opponents will be thoroughly defeated.”

Grimoire couldn’t wait for that defeat to come for Mikado Gao, he had the highest faith that Wisdom-sama was going to win this battle. After some time, the stage was complete and ready for use.

“Grimoire. You can inform Mikado Gao he could head to the stage now.”

“As you command, sir.”

And with that Grimoire wandered off, and found himself back inside of the room they placed them in. He walked up to them with his trademark smile, “If your preparations are complete, Gao-sama may head to the stage.” He brought his hand up, “The rest of you may observe the match here.”

The room they were placed in, was in fact the large Buddyfight stage. He stood off to the side of them, as he watched while his master flew up to the stage with his large Buddyfight.

“Now, let us begin.”

And shortly, the pink-haired warped into the battlefield. Nanana Paruko would be broadcasting their Buddyfight. She was eager for the match to start and Gao wouldn’t blame her. Gao was first to luminized his deck.

And Wisdom-sama went after, “Superior is a world governed by Chaos! By the authority vested in me, I rule the world of man! Luminize! Transcendent of Havoc!” 

“Buddyfight!” Paruko called.

“Raise the flag!”

“Thunder Emperor’s Fangs!”

“The Chaos!”

“This time for sure, I’ll pound you into dust! Hope you’re ready!” Batzz barked.

“How amusing.” He didn’t even look bothered, “I look forward to you showing me your great strength.”

It was Gao’s turn and he made his move, he equipped a card.

Wisdom-sama grinned maliciously, “Come at me.”

“Here I come! Wisdom!”

And he flew towards him with his large sword. Wisdom-sama lifted one of his hands, blocking his face as he was stuck but took the attack. His ten life went to eight. However, he displayed no real concerns, instead, he was smirking with delight. 

“My turn.” He picked a card from his hand, “Draw. Charge and… draw.” He had a perfect plan, “I cast. Chaotic Pain.” He lost a life point but didn’t mind, “I send the top three cards in my deck to the drop zone, and increase my gauge by 3.”

With this, be finally brought his hands up, “Buddy call to the center. Ruler of CHAOS, Geargod VII!” He regains a life thanks to the Buddy Gift. “I call CHAOS Osiris to the left.”

The monster appeared on his left. 

“Due to Osiris’s effect, my gauge increases by 1, and I draw a card.” He smirked, “Geargod VII’s ability, activate!” He brought a card up, “At the beginning of my attack phase, I can call CHAOS Valvaros! Valvaros’s ability! When this monster is called, I can look at up to five cards from the top of my deck, and returned them to my deck in any order.” He used it wisely, “In addition, it lets me draws one card and call one monster from my hand cards!” 

He had a good idea in mind, “I call CHAOS Gilquine to the center!” The monster was called, appeared on his center, “Due to Gilquine’s effect, I gain 1 life and draw one more card!”

Grimoire was maliciously smirking, watching his master behind the tainted class, “It’s begun. The elegant performance of the Chaos monsters.”

“Osiris.” Wisdom-sama raised his fingers and pointed two at the fighter as his features muddled with a dark malicious look, “Attack the fighter!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Wisdom-sama!” He felt a pang feeling of nervousness in his chest, as he ran towards his master while his voice sounded worried. Standing a few feet away from him, he peered at the taller male, “I’m so relieved that you’re safe.” He smiled, “Are you injured?”

Wisdom-sama didn’t shift his expression. Didn’t even bother to look at him or acknowledge his presence, he just was gazing out in the skies. Nothing. Was he okay? Why was he answering? 

He frowned, and lowered his head, “Wisdom-sama?”

“I can’t believe it.”

He raised his head back up, “Um?” 

“Geargod 99 disobeyed me. Why?” His voice sounded that much, so low. It wasn’t as stern as it was before, or even stern. His expression was lost in a daze as if he was completely broken. So unreliable. Wisdom was so sure, he wanted _him_ to tell the answers, if he even had any.

“We don’t have any detailed information yet. But we can detect a flaw in its artificial intelligence.”

“Is that so.” 

He wasn’t acting like himself, his voice was lightless and held a faint tone, something that was uncommon for him. He didn’t bother to look at him. Grimoire was only concerned. He glared as he steps forward, “Please, get a hold of yourself! Wisdom-sama!” They could fix it, start again if they need.

His eyes shifted to the boy, his lips parted. That managed to do something. As the message managed to get across, his dear could tell he wasn’t acting straight. The sudden tone and shout caused him to become shocked, he wasn’t expecting being shouted by his lover and close butler of all things. Slowly, his master turned with parted lips. Almost shocked, he was. But said nothing. Did he truly care?

“You’re the only one who can deal with this situation!”

He flinched as his words sank inside of his head. He was right, how could he forget that. His puzzled expression altered to annoyance, as he kept his head turned to face him, “I know that. Summon Brutal and Sakate.”

“Yes, sir.” Without protest or time wasted, he raised his hands and turned on the screens. Two different screens, he brought his hands down, “An emergency situation has occurred. Brutal-sama. Sakate-sama. Cancel your monster haunts and return immediately.”

_“Emergency situation?”_

_“Roger that.”_

As he brought his hands down, they should be returning shortly.

“I am hereby developing a force shutdown program for Geargod.”

The green-haired turned to face him, “But we don’t have time…”

He brought his hands up and made his screens appear, “I will be doing the programming. It will not take much time” He went straight to work, “Keep Geargod occupied until the program is completed.”

“I understand.” And without a single word, he turned around and thought of a plan. 

He thought of using them as mini Geargod to help sway his attention for a little while. As he brought his hands up, “Mini Geargods! All units, advance!” He shouted, “Upon contact, activate code: Gear Crash!” 

The Geargods got destroyed by his monster.

Grimoire swallowed, as he fisted his hand and brought it back down, “Even the Mini Geargods weren’t enough!” He had to think of another plan, anything else.

Wisdom-sama was going as fast as he could, being busy with the programming and coding. As he brought two screens forward. “Just a little longer…” The text flying down the screen, he was a short time spanned but he was sure it was enough to do this for.

It was done. He slowly felt his worries come to a halt as he closed the last tab of his screen, with his two fingers before setting it back to his side. He let out a breath of air. He needed a second to relax his aching bones. 

He heard a voice. “Wisdom-sama.”

“Let’s go to the boats and retrieve Geargod.”

And so they did, using one of the shore’s boats and traveling to the location.

“Wisdom-sama.” His voice filled the air, “We will begin recovery operations in a moment.”

“Heh,” He snickered in agreement.

The crank of mental took the silence and broke it. Their shades of green watched as the wheel started turning.

The two flinched from sudden shock and drew their attention closer. 

Wisdom-sama was completely lost in his shock daze, broken apart. How? 

Grimoire gritted and tensed, regaining his senses first, “I-It’s reactivated itself!” 

Wisdom-sama also tensed, “That’s impossible!” Annoyed, what was this? He was sure he turned it off and made a great effort to do so. That was unexpected.

The monster started to get up once more, causing the boat to shift and waved. As they tried to keep their balance, he winced. But made sure nothing bad happened.

And shortly the monster was back in the air, “I am Geargod 99.”

Grimoire was lost in words, his lips parted as he started. He was awake. While Wisdom-sama gritted his teeth, looking annoyed and spiteful. The two said nothing. Grimoire lips parted as he stared at both the monster and Wisdom-sama, finding his features filled with muddle hate as he flinched annoyingly.

“The confusion from my awakening has passed, and I am now functioning normally.”

“Geargod is… talking, even though you haven’t it given it orders!” Grimoire noted. 

“What do you mean by awakening? Exactly what has awakened?”

“The meaning of awakening… I shall answer your questions. What has awakened within me is none other than a soul.”

Wisdom-sama lifted from alarm, “A soul, you say?” He wanted to know if those words ran true for this monster.

“That is correct.” He agreed, “My upgraded artificial intelligence... includes a soul.”

As the sun slowly started to rise, the night shortly ended as the monster began to laugh. It caught both off their trail.

The sunrise sleeps on his features, exposing his confused gaze, “Geargod… is laughing…”

Geargod was expressing happiness. 

The two didn’t sleep that night nor did they want to sleep after this unexpected experience. It was already morning and the two were already back into the broken and crushed lair. It wasn’t as it was before, it didn’t have a roof. Nothing.

Grimoire has been at work all day, without breaks so far or leave. He didn’t want to leave, but neither did Wisdom-sama, as he was looking at the countless screens and coding the monster’s settings. They didn’t find room for sleep, they had to evacuate before the idea of sleep became a good idea.

“Geargod 099’s reformatting has been successful.” Grimoire spoke, “Unless you give it a direct order, Wisdom-sama, it should not move. I believe we may rest easy now.”

“There shouldn’t have been any abnormalities yesterday, either.” Wisdom-sama said as he was gazing at his monster, “And yet we ended up with that situation.” He tightened his hold on his fist, “I will begin conducting tests presently.”

Grimoire turned off the screens, “Yes, sir.” 

He narrowed his eyes, “Geargod 099, you must never again disobey me.”

They went out in the open fields, calling Sakate and Brutal to help.

“Wisdom-sama.” He called as he turned his head and brought his pod up, being closer to him in heights, “At the moment, there do not seem to be any abnormalities.”

“Then why?” Wisdom-sama shoved his hand into his face, annoyed. He didn’t get it, why wasn’t it working? Why? “Are you suggesting that Mikado Gao is the cause?” His voice strained with a deep annoyance that anyone could sense.

Surely, Grimoire sensed anger behind his words.

_“Wisdom-sama. What happened to Geargod?”_

_“Geargod?”_

_“Yesterday, it suddenly went out of control!”_

_“Out of control?”_

“You lot don’t need to know this.” He didn’t find the need for the Chaos three to even know what had happened. This was only for Grimoire and him to know, not them.

“Please, sir. I wish to be of use to you, Wisdom-sama.”

“Me too, sir!”

“You two are unworthy opponents for Geargod 099. You’re not strong enough.” A cold expression shortly matched his features. He ignored those pouting coming from them and turned to his green-haired lover, who was already gazing back, his features softened. “Grimoire. We will continue the tests.”

Grimoire turned his head, “In that case… Keisetsu-sama. You will have a Buddyfight with Wisdom-sama.”

“Huh? Hang on a minute.”

His expression shifted back to his annoyed bitter features, “What is it?”

“I just got here, and I have no idea what’s going on.”

Grimoire showed a little pretty as he brought his hand up, “Unfortunately, Sakate-sama and Brutal were of no use at all.”

“Oh? Are you saying you don’t need the Chaos Three anymore?”

Grimoire brought his hands down to his waist and smiled, “Before we make that decision, it would be wonderful if you could provide Wisdom-sama with a bit of a challenge in this Buddyfight.”

“Explain, Grimoire. What happened to Geargod? Why is this place a total mess?” The boy seemed hostile, still not taking a liking to the green-haired. “And why are looking so smug and giving us orders?”

Grimoire didn’t respond to those questions, even if he knew all of those answers. He turned to his lover, “This is quite the problem.”

“Then I will tell you everything, Keisetsu…” He would be willing to allow him to know everything. His plans, how Geargod lost control, and the whole secretive relationship he truly had with Grimoire. He knew this boy was angered by the fact that he treated Grimoire so differently than he did with those three. He smirked, “If you can defeat me, that is.”

“I understand. I look forward to getting my answers.”

And the two got set. 

Grimoire was staring at the monster’s core, his readings, and rankings, “Analysis program, activate.” As he pressed the button on the screen.

Keisetsu luminized first.

Wisdom-sama was next, “Superior is a world governed by the power of Chaos! By the authority vested in me, I rule this world of man! Luminize! Transcendant of Havoc!”

“Raised the flag!”

“Legend world.”

“The Chaos.”

Keisetsu had the first move, and he allowed him. As he called his buddy to the field.

“Come at me, Keisetsu of the Sword Arts.”

He lifted his arm to shield himself from the attack as he lost his life points. 

Keisetsu ended his turn.

Grimoire was smiling as he was looking at the screen off to the side, his hands on two different screens but he was surrounded by countless screens, all displaying code, and the progress of his master and buddy. “My turn. Draw.” His voice rang inside of his ears, in a graceful tune of stern words that made his work even better for him. A voice he continuously enfolded to hear. He swerved his head to face the other screen, making sure everything was in check. 

“Charge and draw.”

Everything was in check.

“Welcome it with thunderous applause! The form of a new Autodeity that has transcended chaos! Buddy call to the center! CHAOS Transcendant! Geargod 099! Size 90, 70,000 power, 7000 defense, and a critical of 3!”

Grimoire scrutinized brightly, “Our deity of Chaos has succeeded in the ultimate upgrade.”

Keisetsu scoffed. 

“I call CHAOS Osiris to the left. Due to Osiris’s effect, my gauge increases by 1, and I draw a card.” He did as expected before calling more monsters, “To the center and right, I call CHAOS Brute. I cast. One Who Comes From Havoc. I draw two cards!”

“Osiris. Attack the fighter.” Next, he attacks the boy with one of his masters. “Both Brutes, attack as well!”

The boy blocks the attack.

He lifted his two fingers, “Geargod 099. Attack!” His eyes glowed with red as he shouted.

He was smirking, casting his cold mocking gaze on him, “My turn is over.”

Keisetsu still had fate, not easily giving up as he cast his overkill. As he equipped plenty of items cards and went in for the attack.

The green-haired was smirking as well, seemingly enjoying the turn of events, “Yes, yes. That’s the spirit, Keisetsu-sama.”

“I cast. Chaos wall. Healing Barrier.” Blocking the boy from destroying his monster. “This nullifies the attack, and I gain 1 life.”

He wasn’t done, as he did a double attack.

“I cast. Chaos Wall, Barrier of Havoc.” He blocked it again, “The attack is nullified, and my gauge increases by 1.”

Next, Keisetsu attacked with another sword.

“Hey, Wisdom-sama,” Keisetsu spoke as Wisdom-sama parted his lips as he gazed into his eyes. “It seems you don’t have any defense spells left in your hand cards.”

That was true, he didn’t have any so he had to bear the next attacks.

Grimoire used this to his gain, checking the countless things and pressing down notes of his style, hoping to get some results from this. He giggled as he parted, enjoying the course. If Keisetsu kept up his rough fight, the chances are, they might get the results they were hoping for.

Keisetsu was taunting the CEO, knowing what might happen next.

“Keisetsu of the Sword Arts. Attack Geargod 099 with that Sword.” 

Keisetsu didn’t want him to tell him what to do, but he did it anyway. 

“CHAOS Transcendant!” As he drew the symbol with his hands. He has fallen into his trap, what a silly boy. “Geargod 099! Overkill!” His symbol appeared in front of him, his whole body glowing purple, “I discord one hand card. If my opponent has attacked six or more times during this turn… I can force his turn to end!”

He ended his turn as planned, “In addition. I call three Chaos monsters from my drop zone at no cost!”

Grimoire frown, appearing serious, “So far, this has all been within our predictions.”

“Grimoire.”

Grimoire leaned forward slightly, almost surprised he was being called on, “Sir?”

“As I thought, the Chaos Three are too weak to act as tuners for Geargod 099. There is no need to continue this Buddyfight.”

Keisetsu didn’t like this outcome, he argued. 

“How foolish. I have no time to waste on idle chatter with you.” He narrowed his eyes, “Very well.” He supposed it would be best to finish this match as hastily as possible, “I will deliver the finishing blow.”

He was going to finish this, “Draw. Charge and… draw.” He raised his hand high into the air, “Jesterra. Attack the fighter.” 

Keisetsu used his card abilities to stop the attack.

“A futile struggle.”

His sword was destroyed.

“Due to Zoruaga’s effect, Jesterra in the center gains Double Attack.”

He once again blocked the attack.

“You’re the one who made me strong.” Keisetsu finally said. Wisdom-sama hummed as he stared, that phrase was unexpected. “Wisdom-sama, you must need my strength to achieve your glorious plan! You have to! But then… why are you doing this?”

“You are correct.” His lips curved to a smirk.

“Then why?!”

“Without me, you would be worthless even as a pawn. After all, even after I gave you that sword, this is the best that you can do with it.”

Keisetsu was shaking, muttering something Wisdom-sama didn’t care about.

“Are you satisfied now?” 

“Are you kidding?!” Keisetsu shouted back with his tears.

He pointed his two fingers, “Geargod 099. Attack the fighter!”

Grimoire blissfully smiled as he watched it all play out before him, “Game End. I do wish that Keisetsu-sama had been able to try a little harder.”

Wisdom-sama didn’t have any fun with these fights, they were boring to him, he placed a hand to his waist, “Grimoire. I can’t do proper maintenance on Geargod 099 here. We’re heading to the park.”

“Yes, sir.”

With that, they teleported to the park. Luckily one of the caves had a perfect place for them to both hide and do their research in. 

The two stood near one another, in the cave in the tunnel, as Grimoire was still doing his duty. 

“No change was seen in the data collected before and after the Buddyfight.” He scanned the overview one last time, “We can safely conclude that Geargod 099 is operating normally.”

“Why did the Buddyfight match with Mikado Gao cause that state of confusion? What is the so-called soul to which Geargod 099 referred?” He cast his eyes to the floor, what was the answer to these questions? He wasn’t sure if Grimoire even had any of the answers, if he did.

The loud beeping took him out of his thoughts. What was this? He flinched and turned to the sound, “What now?”

“This is…” Grimoire bit his lips as the screen flashed an error.

**_“I… I cannot comprehend…”_ **

“Wisdom-sama! We must do a forced shutdown, and another reformatting!” He had his hands ready as his eyes were set on his screen.

“Wait.” Wisdom-sama didn’t want Grimoire to do that yet. He wanted answers and maybe this would help him gain those answers, “Geargod 099. What is it that you can comprehend?”

Grimoire also turned to face the monster, studying it closely.

**_“The Buddyfight match earlier today… What meaning was there to Buddyfight with Keisetsu.”_ **

“Meaning?” Wisdom-sama repeated. Meaning? He was confused. “Why would you require meaning? You are a monster. All you need to do is obey me and fight.”

**_“The battle against Keisetsu of the Sword Arts did not resonate with my soul. Why did you order such a battle? I seek an answer.”_ **

“Once again, you speak of souls! This is foolishness!”

When he was reading, the secretary noticed the reading. He gasped and turned to face the monster. “It can’t be… could it?”

**_“I seek… Carry out a Buddyfight match that will resonate with my soul. I repeat. Carry out a Buddyfight match that will resonate with my soul.”_ **

Foolish. That this monster speaks of souls, he shouldn’t. That is insane. No way, he was going to do that. Impossible. He was merely a monster.

…

Today, was his speaking. 

As got suited his normal white suit and got on stage, he had two body guards off to the side. 

“Thank you for gathering here today. Welcome. I am the CEO of the Chao Control Company, Wisdom. Today Grimoire Park has a fresh start as Wisdom Park. Here, people will learn for themselves. For the sake of a bright and beautiful future for humanity, monsters must become completely safe to be around. The symbol of this relationship is Buddyfight. By subjugating monsters, humanity will blaze a trail towards a brighter future. Here at Wisdom park… Everyone can experience the future that ought to be… A veritable dream come true!”

If I'm ever to be as popular as I deserve then I have to make Gao Mikado lose in front of everyone!

If Mikado lost to someone else, and then _they_ lost to me, then everyone would see _I'm_ the better Buddyfighter!

Nothing, after _last_ time.

There have to be other buddyfighters Gao hasn't beaten yet.

Let me guess, she’s your imaginary girlfriend?

Elizabeth? I've not heard of her. A transfer student?

My, straight to the point. Yes, I wanted a mercenary buddyfighter. Yuzuki and Elizabeth…

You know, you shouldn't let your buddy wander around during school hours.

But I only _have_ one of each!

The school won't pay for more unless it becomes the official uniform!

Mikado's more popular than ever!

What about those other fighters you were talking about? Maybe one of them could…

My uniforms! I forgot! They're not here! Which means...

They both were on a single pod, right in front of Geargod. Wisdom-sama sat on his throne, almost annoyed as he stared, lost in thought while looking at his Buddy. While Grimoire was working with the current code and updating accordingly. 

**_“I cannot comprehend.”_ **

“Can’t comprehend what, Geargod?”

“As long as I am with you, I cannot experience a Buddyfight that resonates with my soul.”

“...Oh?” Wisdom-sama wasn’t sure what to make of this.

“The relationship between humans and monsters should be cased on equality.”

Wisdom-sama annoyingly sighed, “Your words are what I cannot comprehend.”

“My ideal is the relationship between Mikado Gao ans Batzz. That is where I see the future.”

Wisdom-sama looked back, “This really is a most vexing bug.”

“I deny your words. There are no bugs in me.”

“No. Your emotional decision-making is a major bug.” Wisdom-sama countered, “The path to the future can only be blazed by a skilled leader. Humans and monsters existing as equals? The only thing you monsters can pride yourself on is strength. We humans have intellect. It is inevitable those with intelligence should lead those who have only strength. This is how the world should be upgraded.

“The hubris of humans is evident in your statement.”

“You are my possession!” Wisdom-sama snapped, and jumped out of his chair from anger, “You only have value if you obey me!”

“I deny your request.”

He blink in confusion as both him and Grimoire gazed to find the strands of code from the tops.

“Hacking?” Grimoire finally joined in. 

“You cannot shackle me.”

They both watched with tensed bodies as the monster, ignored them and lifted up the top of the cave. With parted lips, all Grimoire could do was watch in his shock, cupping his hands tightly.

Wisdom-sama spanned, shouting for him, “Geargod!”

They both saw him leave from the den inside.

Wisdom-sama hasily turned to Grimoire as his screens shut up and he turned to face him as well. 

“Pursue him. Hurry!”

“Right away, sir!” Without a single moment to think, Grimoire dashed off. 

Wisdom gazed up before gritted. 

Wisdom was at this throne to where Grimoire once sat. He re-opened the park.

_“I’m terribly sorry. We still haven’t determined Geargod’s location.”_

With hands close his face, being folded. Wisdom-sama groaned 

Grimoire was out in the skies, above the mystical blue oceans. As his hair blew with the heavy winds, he felt the crisp air on his skin. As he was flying high in the sky, in a large search since the monster left.

“I never expected you to still be on Earth. It seems my rush to widen our search parameters to other worlds backfired.” He didn’t seem upset but was smirking. It wasn’t the end and single backfired wasn’t going to keep their plans from falling, “It made the search take longer than necessary.”

He finally found the monster, flying casually. “I’ve been looking for you, Geargod.”

_“Huh? Who the heck are you?”_

Grimoire brought both of his hands behind his back, “Geargod 099. Who is this young gentleman?”

**_“CHAOS Gao. I created him myself to be the perfect Buddy. I cannot see any future in the partnership between myself and Wisdom.”_ **

As the monster explained he wanted the perfect Buddy.

He undid his hands and bowed, “I understand.”

…

He strolled by in the seclusion of his former park, he was still handling things as necessary and helped his master as expected, however, it was newly-named as ‘Wisdom Park’. But he noticed the noise and acted accordingly. Turning on the lights as it cast down on him. With hands behind his back, “Welcome to a park that’s all yours.”

“Grimoire! I’ve found you, indeed!” The small girl rushed towards him.

He brought his hands out, “Let me invite you two to an enchanting park.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, indeed! You’re the one who caused the Buddy Checker panic. So what are you doing here?”

“Oh, I’m currently under confinement.” He brought his hand out, “I’ve been assigned various menial tasks here.”

“Geargod was with you, indeed! What evil deeds are you plotting?”

“I’ve been here the entire time.” A lie. “Perhaps you confused me with someone else.”

He watched as he placed his hands behind his back once more, “I’m overjoyed to meet the two representatives from Hero World.” He had a perfect plan. “I have long dreamed of facing you in a Buddyfight.”

As a gust of wind surrounding his body, the outfit shifted, he called it his Battle Form. His hair became shorter as his bangs became spiky and outward. Revealing the end piece to his monocle that was now tainted with a deep red but it displayed his bright green lime eyes. He wasn’t dawning his casual suit, instead, it was replaced with a light grey cloak that darkened near his upper features. Along with having fleeces that were dark blue and trimmed as grey. His attired included highlighted green as a moon crescent shape downward was shown. 

“This is my fighter mode.”

The tiny girl questioned why he would even do that.

He was ready, welcoming the girl with open arms to start, “Now, let us enjoy this dazzling moment together!” As his dark core case hovered over him.

She agreed to the challenge, “I’m ready to take you on, indeed.”

He activated the pod and rose up, “Then allow me to luminize first.”

She didn’t protest and he did just that.

“Gather forth, death plague demons that infect the world’s potential. Proliferate your incurable curses! Luminize! World of Closed Potential!” His core gadget was a tiny purple skull with two horns.

Ku activated her core gadget as well and they all fought.

“Raise the flag!”

“Magic World.”

“Hero World!” The teal-haired scowled up at him, “This officer has the first move, indeed!” And she made her first move, doing a charge and draw 

Grimoire snickered, “An immediate Buddycall!” He was smirking, “Simply brilliant.”

Her buddy was a spaceship and got into it.

He covered his head as he was blasted. 10 life dropped to 7.

She ended her turn and now it was his.

“My turn.” He drew a card, “Draw. Charge and draw.”

His movements were swift as he lifted a card in his hand, “I shall equip Scholarly Tome of Death, Aneotomy.” He lost a point due to its effect but a book that was grey and lime green got into his hands, with the pages being brightly teal in color. With a book in his right, he used his left, “I call Death Plague Caster, Varicellur to the right!”

The monster entered the field and due to that, his effect also activated.

With malicious intent, “In that case, I’ll take Great Spell, Incubation Period.” 

The monster commented on his good taste as the card was granted to him. “I cast. Great Spell, Incubation Period. Due to the effect, I place any Plague spells in the top two cards of my deck into the soul of my Aneotomy.” But that wasn’t all, “And!” He lifted a card, “I call Death Plague Caster, Rubellurs to the center!”

He ignored the disgust on her face as his features grew more distorted with a malicious sneer. A deep think of pleasure. “Due to Rebellurs’s effect, I take one Plague spell from my drop zone and place it within Aneotomy’s soul. And also, I use Aneotomy’s ability to add a card from the drop zone to its soul, and I gain one life.”

His book started to glow, “Now there are four Plague spells in its soul.” His face only got more amused maliciously, a sinister look of a cold scowl and grin. He chuckled. 

He placed a hand to his chest as he closed his eyes, “My fighting style is all about enjoying the dialogue with my opponent. Accordingly, I will not attack during this turn.”

The girl was confused, “Huh? Not attacking, indeed?”

He flinched as he suddenly remembered, “Oops! Before I end my turn…” Brought his hand up from surprise before settling to his side and shutting his eyes, “I cast! Great Spell, Latent Infection. Both of us will regain life.” 

His seven went to 12. And her 11 went to 16.

He brought his hands down, and politely smiled, “It’s your turn, ladies.”

It was her turn and she did the typical charge and draw. She called two monsters to her sides. And began an attack. His monster’s card activated.

“The attack is nullified.” He smiled, “And Swift Moblie Frame’s critical is reduced by 1.”

But she attacked again and managed to destory his monster and finally, she went in for an attack on the fighter. Him.

He didn’t block the attack as he brought his hands up, shielding himself from the attack. His life went from 12 to 10.

She had Overturn.

Everything was grayscale, he was pleased to see this, “So this is the power of your Overturn?”

She called a different monster to her right and attack him once more. He held back a groan as he felt the aching of his body from the blade. And he heard her bringing out another card. He gasped as he covered himself once more, getting attack once more. She kept attacking him and his life dropped to 3. She was so confident she’ll be winning their fight.

Grimoire brought a card out, “I can’t let that happen.” He finally blocked her attack, holding up a lime green shield, “I cast. Contagion Gel. The attack is nullified.”

He was content with her moves, as powerful as she was, “You’re not the Hero World representatives for nothing. That was a close one.”

“This officer has 16 life thanks to you increasing it. And you have 2! This outcome of this match is practically decided.”

“Since I’ve been granted the opportunity to have a Buddyfight with you two… I didn’t want to end it too quickly.” He brought a card to his skull and drew, “At the beginning of my turn, I draw one card due to Aneotomy’s effect.”

He was perfectly calm, not being bothered by his low life points. He held himself quite well compared to most, something he’d trained for. He finally took out his book from his inner pockets. “Aneotomy’s ability, activate.” A portal appeared and a card sank into his book. “Increase soul, and increase life by 1.”

Now he started to call his monsters, “I call Rebullurs to the left, and due to the effect… I add one Plague spell to Aneotomy’s soul.” He was still smiling maliciously, “And I will invite you to a bloodcurdling circus.” He lifted a card, “The carrier of black terror, Ashen Death Sorcery Yesrsinieas! Buddy call to the center!”

His large monster finally appeared, “Yesrsinieas has two soul cards. If they are Plague spells, they may be cast.”

“I cast. Incubation Period.” He activated the effect, “From my deck, to Aneotomy’s soul.” As the cards entered his soul. He maliciously sneered, “Now it has eight cards in its soul.”

His red tainted glasses, shined as he was ready, “Here I go.” He raised his hand as his whole body and flag glinted with a profound purple, “Ashen Death Sorcery!” As he drew the symbol with his fingers, “Yesrsinieas! Over… kill!” The symbol was finally finished and grew bigger, “I pay 2 life and add the top six cards of my deck to the gauge.”

The six cards were added to his gauge.

“I cast!” His grin grew wider, revealing his gritted teeth, “Ulitmate Great Spell…” He raised a card in the air, “World Pandemic!”

The world around them grew dark as his Buddy got control and was glowing green.

“This spell activates when I pay 6 gauge and my item…” His book turned into a tablet as he held it up, his features brimming with dark content, “this is, Aneotomy’s soul has at least eight Plague spells cards. And its effect is…” His book glowed, “Close the flag.”

He stared down contently, “I’ve caused your flag to stop functioning.” This cause all of the cards to be destroyed. He brought his hands out, “Now, the special attraction is about to begin! Yersinieas, Rubellurs, Varicellur!” His clocked made a sound as he raised his hands to the side, “Do a link attack on Miss Ku Teito!”

They all attack her and her 16 life dropped to 12. He closed his eyes and made a peace sign with his thumb point outward, “Yersinieas’s Double Attack.”

Her 12 went to 10.

He stared at her, “How did you enjoy their special show?” He asked, “Now, it’s your turn, but… Do you have any cards that you can use?”

She was on the floor, “I have none, indeed.”

He smirked, “Then it’s my turn.” And brought his hand up. He was enjoying the twisted battle of control, “Now please, enjoy the special attraction once more! Yersinieas, Rubellurs, Varicellur!” And once again, he pointed at the fighter, “Attack!”

They all attack her and her 12 life dropped to 6. He closed his eyes and made a peace sign with his thumb point outward, “Yersinieas’s Double Attack.”

Her 6 went to 4.

“It’s your turn…”

“This officer has nothing more she can do! Hurry up and deliver the finishing blow!”

He closed his eyes, almost delight, “Oh, don’t say such things…” He opened his eyes to give a pleasant smile of delight, “Now, let’s enjoy this Buddyfight.”

He lifted a card, “I cast! Great Spell, Latent Infection.” He closed his eyes, “Our life points both increase by 5.”

He was just playing her now.

The monster shouted at him.

He helplessly shrugged, “I told you, didn’t I? I didn’t want to end it too quickly.” He brought his hands down and open his eyes, “Now, it’s time for a link attack!”

The monster attacked her and she screamed.

He pointed his two fighters, “Double Attack.”

He placed a hand to his chest, still smiling, “What a pity… our enjoyable time together is about to end.” He raised his head to face the monster, “Yersinieas!” He raised his two fingers again, “Now, it’s time for the final attack.”

Her last life was lost.

“Game End.”

His outfit transformed into his normal outfit.

He walked towards the girl, “Are you all right?”

The monster stopped him, “Don’t come any closer to the Admiral!” 

He brought his hands up, looking concerned and waving his hands, “Oh, how rude of me.”

“This officer is fine, indeed.”

He brought his hands out and smiled, “It was the best time I’ve ever had.” He bowed with his hand, “Now, the exit is that way.”

She had no choice but to leave there and he watched as she left.

…

The next day, he stood before his master on his pod and hands safely secure behind his back. His master was staring at him as his legs crossed.

“Wisdom-sama. We now have Geargod’s current location. Now, no matter where it goes we will not lose track of it.”

“Well done.” He placed a hand on his temples, nearly unrelaxed and annoyed, he closed his eyes, “All that remains is for me to hack into it and force it under my control with a new program.”

Grimoire noticed, “Perhaps you should get some rest.”

“Good idea.” It probably was, since he stayed up longer than anyone should. His body was tensed and his head aching. “Don’t neglect your surveillance of Geargod.”

He lowered his head, “Understood.” And swiftly turned around, as his pod went. Leaving his master alone. 

Wisdom-sama giggled, “Even if he’s the founder of the Wisdom clan, I won’t let him do as he pleases. Already, I can control the world as I pleased.” He grinned, “You have no need for a soul, Geargod. You are merely my possession, after all.”

…

Sleep didn’t come for Grimoire, neither did the idea of relaxation. He didn't neglect his surveillance of Geargod, for hours. He was sure he also had nothing to even eat or drink for a while, he normally took great care of himself and those around him.

He teleported to a fresh location of the Geargod. 

“I’ve been waiting for you.”

“What?”

“Grimoire.”

“Why are you here in Dragon World?”

He brought his hands up, “Wisdom-sama has ordered me to keep an eye on you two.”

“Have you came to drag us back to Wisdom?”

“No. That’s not it at all.” He wasn’t here to do so, “Geargod, you should listen to your heart, and act accordingly.” He bowed, “I will protect you. Forever, no matter where you may go.”

“We don’t need you to protect us!”

“Grimoire. I detect no falsehood in your statements. I will believe you.”

“Thank you.” He lifted his glowing card and teleported himself out of there. But he was still watching.

He was behind the watch, watching as Mikado Gao won the match and Geargod honored his defeat.

Grimoire frowned, “Geargod…” 

…

Wisdom walked through the area, before stopping and looking up, “Geargod.” He was looking up at the many thick wiring, “Now, let us begin. Bring limitless power to my hand.” He brought his hand out, “Forced program!” In front of him were six screens, three on each side, “Geargod 099 Access: boot up!”

He was going to bring his monster to him, regardless, “Now, return to me, Geargod 099. You are my possession.” He focused on his screen, “You will become my completely faithful servant.”

…

Grimoire was also looking into the screens, scrutinizing the monster closely”, “Mikado Gao and Batzz…? What are they doing here?” He couldn’t let it be known, “I must hurry.”

“Halt!”

He frowned coldly. A voice made him pause and raise his hand, shutting off the screen and turning to the source of the noise.

“Who goes there?”

A young boy blue came closer, “You’re Grimoire from the Chaos Company, aren’t you?”

“What have you come here to do?”

He smirked, drawing his hands up, “I can go wherever and do whatever I want. I have no obligation to follow your orders.”

“I won’t let you near Geargod.”

“I can’t allow that to happen.” He won’t be stopped, “After all, I am a servant of Geargod… or rather, Wisdom-sama. I have a duty to protect Geargod.”

“If you want to go that badly, you’ll have to defeat me first!”

“How intriguing. Then I’ll have to be victorious and go on my way.” A gust of wind surrounded him as his outfits changed. With welcome arms, “Now, let us Buddyfight.”

Tasuku luminzed first.

Grimoire was second, “Gather forth, death plague demons that infect the world’s potential. Proliferate your incurable curses! Luminize! World of Closed Potential!” 

“Raise the flag!”

“Star Dragon World!”

“Magic World.”

The first move went to Grimoire. 

“Now, let me see the power of this so-call Buddy Police boy wonder for myself.” He wondered but would like to see. “Charge and draw.” He thought of a new hashed plan, “I cast. Nice one! This allows me to draw two cards.”

His movements were swift as he lifted a card in his hand, “I shall equip Scholarly Tome of Death, Aneotomy.” He lost a point due to its effect but a book that was grey and lime green got into his hands, with the pages being brightly teal in color. With a book in his right, he used his left, “I call Death Plague Caster, Varicellur to the right!”

With malicious intent, “In that case… I’ll take Great Spell, Incubation Period.” 

The monster commented on his good taste as the card was granted to him. “In addition... I call Plague Caster, Rebellurs to the left! I call Death Plague Caster, Rubellurs to the left!”

The monster appeared on his field.

“Malariah’s ability, activate.” As two cards went from her to his gauge cards, “I discard Plague cards from my hand and increase my gauge by 2.”

He grabbed his book from underneath his cape, “Rebellurs’s effect. I place one Plague spell from the drop zone in Aneotomy’s soul.” He brought the book out and happily let the card drop into its soul.”

Next came his spell card, “I cast. Great Spell, Incubation Period. Due to its effect, I check the top two cards in my deck place the Plague spells in my Aneotomy’s soul.” He allowed for the cards to be placed into the soul, “In addition! Due to Aneotomy’s ability, one card from my drop zone is placed in its soul, and I regain one life.” His 9 life went to 10. “Now my turn is over.”

...

Tasuku called his turn. As he called his Buddy Jack and another monster. They attack his monster.

His pod tipped as hunched, taking the attack. His monster was destroyed again.

“When Jack deals damage to my opponent he destroys one enemy monster.”

“I see.” He lifted his book, “However, my plague cannot be cured.” He maliciously smiled, “Now by this level of attack, at least.”

Tasuku called an attack and Grimoire covered himself as he was attacked. He was attacked by Tasuku.

“My turn is over.”

He had his wrist hear his chin as he smiled, “Please, back me further into a corner.” He was enjoying this struggle, “Otherwise, you’ll fall victim to an incurable plague.” He shot up and giggled maliciously. 

“Now it’s my turn, isn’t it.” 

It was his turn.

His book glowed, “Aneotomy’s effect. At the start of my turn, I draw one card.” And his turn started, “Draw. Charge and draw.”

“In addition… Aneotomy’s ability!” A card from a portal dropped into the card’s soul, “I place one card in its soul and regain 1 life.” He lifted the card in his hand, “I cast. Great Spell, Incubation Period.” The effect activated, “Due to the effect, I check the top two cards in my deck and place any Plague spells Aneotomy’s soul.”

His creepy smirk wouldn’t leave him, “I call Death Plague Caster, Rubellurs to the left.”

And once again, “Due to the effect, one card goes into Aneotomy’s soul. And… I invite you, bringer of black terror, Ashen Death Sorcery, Yersinieas!” He brought his buddy card up, “Buddy call to the center position!”

Everything had fallen into place.

His red tainted classes shined as his eyes laced with determination, “Here I go!” 

The world went grey. He brought his hands up, “Ashen Death Sorcery!” He begins to draw the symbol as his body glows with a bright purple, “Yersinieas! Overkill!” His symbol was merely completed and it grew in front of him. He spread his arm. “I pay 2 life and add the top six cards in my deck to my gauge.”

His Buddy laughed with delight.

“Now, we will put on a grand performance of a special spell reserved just for you.” His green brows narrowed as he brought his hand up, “Yersinieas’s ability! I activate a Plague spell in Yersinieas soul.” He was enjoying this, proudly smiling, “I cast! Ultimate Great Spell! World Pandemic!”

The effect went into play.

“Now! Due to this plague, all of your Star Dragon World cards will be infected.” A twisted green as his book was open, his book glowed green, “Close the flag!”

However, Tasuku overturned and nullified his spell.

He flinched forward, “What?” No one has ever nullified his World Pandemic before. 

He held his closed boo, “A truly astonishing power of Overturn.” A power to destory is spell was never heard of but he wasn’t expecting less. “I’d expect no less of the Buddy Police Boy wonder, Ryuenji Tasuku.” He closed his eyes, “Simply splendid.” However, he had a deeper meaning, “However, I must win, for Wisdom-sama’s sake!”

He had to win for his lover, his goals. He had to fight for him.

Glowing hate of determination filled his eyes as he pointed at the fighter, “Yersinieas! Attack Jackknife!”

Tasuku blocked that attack.

“Yersinieas! Double Attack!”

Soulguard activated and Jack was back.

He closed his eyes and place a hand on his chest, “That’s how it should be. I’d be delighted if you would continue to be my opponent.” 

“Grimoire. What are you plotting?”

“I’m not plotting anything.” He brought a hand to the side, “Rubellurs. Attack Shadowscare.” And he bowed, closed his eyes, “And with that, my turn is over.”

Tasuku did his typical charge and draw.

“Now, please attack me to your heart’s content.”

He gasped as the attack came to him, while his board tipped again. He peered from his arm and maliciously sneered, “Soulguard.”

“Jackknife’s effect! Destory Yersinieas!” 

He closed his eyes, “Please feel free.”

“This is the end for you, Grimoire!” Tasuku shouted as he activated an effect.

“I cast. Contagion Gel.” He stared as his arm was out, “Your attack is nullified.” 

Tasuku gritted.

“And due to the effect, Shadowscare’s critical is reduced by 1.” Grimoire smiled, “Now you cannot deliver the finishing blow.” He closed his eyes, “Will you end your turn?”

“Unfortunately for you, my turn isn’t over yet.”

“Oh?” He hummed, “Then please, show me.” He was embracing the final move of his opponent, “The final ace up your sleeve.”

“Final Phase!”

He watched as the large blade came crashing down on him. He parted his lips to grin, not at all being bothered. He embraced the lost.

Geargod was high above the sky. 

As he took out his card, “It seems I was just in time.”

And he teleported out of there as well.

...

Wisdom was spending his time, pressing the buttons and re-coding everything with focused eyes, “Almost there…” 

It didn’t take long for the monster to feel the impact. As he kept coding. His voice constantly coming in. He was denying his power. Wisdom-sama wouldn’t have it.

“Then I’ll shut down what little remains of your life energy.” He smirked, “Now you cannot deny me!”

The monster couldn’t deny it anymore. 

He was smirking, “Now, return to me, Geargod.”

His green eyes determined, “Then my ambitions can be fulfilled.” He narrowed his eyes.

Shortly, the large portal came from the sky, and Grimoire and Geargod came out of it. He turned to face the monster, “Now that we’ve made it this far, we should be safe.” He brought a hand from behind his back and placed it on his chest, “That was a close one.” Once again, his senses grew, “Geargod 099. I will protect you.”

From the inside of the lair, filled with wirers.

Wisdom-sama giggled, “It’s impossible to keep secrets from me. I am the one who will upgrade everything. This world, humanity, and monsters… and also… The original founder of the Wisdom clan, too.” His face twisted to an ugly malicious sneered.

Serects that couldn’t be kept, he knew well what Grimoire was up to and the secrets he was keeping from him. A hurt feeling. Was it hurt? 

He blocked those feelings, leaving them to rot. He shouldn’t care. Love shouldn’t be difficult, yet it was. He shouldn’t feel these feelings for his sama yet he did. He shouldn’t be doing this yet he was. The whole fountain of this all felt wrong.

“Wisdom-sama. We’ve arrived back. And with Geargod in tack, too.”

That voice hurts to hear but he ignored those feelings, suppressed them, “Good.”

The monster was brought back to its original location, from its destroyed lair. 

“Grimoire. Keep him in check and make sure he doesn’t escape again.”

“Understood, sir.”

Grimoire should follow his heart, and that was true. His chest was pounding. He was loyal to Wisdom-sama, but he also wanted to protect the original Wisdom-sama. Between the heavy debris of rocks, he stood on his panel with the screen in front of him. Ignoring these feelings. Wisdom-sama was busy, doing other important things, allowing Grimoire to stay behind. He was alone, focusing on the screen in front of him. He lived to serve the clan, ever since he was born that he couldn’t dream of doing anything else.

“Life energy recharging is complete.” He was smiling behind his glasses, “Now you can once again function.” His eyes flicked to the monster as his head lifted, facing the large metal monster, “How are you feeling, Geargod 099? Or rather… The Wisdom clan’s original founder, Original Wisdom-sama!”

“Grimoire. What is this place?”

Grimoire pressed a few buttons on his screen, “It’s the main headquarters for the Chaos Control Company. I’m about to restore all of your memory data.”

It only took a few more clicks and everything was seemingly complete. Grimoire seemed pleased with himself. He did it! He managed to completely revive the wisdom-sama. He finally revived the Original Wisdom-sama! He was proud, highly proud. 

Something awakened into the monster, “I am Wisdom.” He recalled, “Grimoire, who serves my clan so faithfully. You have done well in fulfilling your duty. I thank you.”

Grimoire was surprised, humming, “I’m unworthy of your words.” His voice raised in happiness, “I, Grimoire, am overcome with emotion!” His features brightened, happy. He felt like a child who just gotten what they wanted must from their gifts, “Finally, the founder of our Wisdom Clan, the original Wisdom-sama… has completely revived!”

“Who is that over there?”

Huh? But all of that seemed to drop. Wisdom-sama?

“The original founder’s artificial personality program, eh…” 

Footsteps from behind came near, as the voice spoke so calmly but stern in tone. He ignored the fonding of Grimoire, before. It wasn’t difficult to even detect Grimoire’s delighted tone as he was shouting.

“Wisdom-sama!” He shot up as his shaded glasses met with someone so familiar to him. While a prick in his chest tightened. What was he doing here? 

Geargod must’ve not know his relationship with Wisdom-sama.

“So you sensed that the time of your demise was approaching and programmed this into Geargod’s core from the start.”

The green-haired only watched as he felt his chest grow. He knew, of course, he would. 

“You and I must likewise make our souls as one, and encourage each other to improve,” The original Wisdom-sama was speaking.

“I refuse.” His master created a pod and flew up, getting higher as his eyes carefully trailed the boy. He wasn’t, that wasn’t his plan.

Why? That is what the original Wisdom-sama wanted to know.

“Monsters have no need of souls. You are a mere mechanical life form. A copied artificial personality. In other words, an abomination. It is simply impossible for me to make my soul as one with such a thing.”

That word didn’t sink well with the original Wisdom-sama, he didn’t accept those words but who would? 

He found himself being unable to carry his weight as the blast carried out from the walls and high into the air. And the next minute, he knew he was lifted up on his knees with his hands on the tile that kept him up. Standing mere feet apart was his sama.

Their eyes instantly locked.

“Please think this over!” His voice laced with desperation, “We ought to obey the original Wisdom-sama!”

“Oh?” Wisdom-sama hummed while he was maliciously smirking, “So you’re going to rebel against me as well?” His expression didn’t waver. “I thought we were lovers, weren’t we?”

Even Grimoire wasn’t certain on how this would affect their current relationship but it would affect something. He felt a lump making it’s way known caught in his throat. “E-Even if you should call me a traitor…” His voice strained as his eyes dropped to the floor. _“We were… no we are still…”_ What did their relationship intel?

Buried those feelings, let them rot. All it all rot, he had a mission and so did his master. It was wrong that they were lovers in the first place. As he hastily raised his head to face him, He felt hurt for doing this but kept his ground, he had a different idea from the one he loves. 

“I will protect the original Wisdom-sama!”

“That’s fine.” 

Why? Why wasn’t he hurt by this? Grimoire didn’t understand why Wisdom-sama appear so stoic and composed when he was on the floor, falling apart. Being torn in two. He disobeyed him, worked behind his back. 

He was hurt, he felt hurt. He loved him so much, it was stinging. The worst kind of pain. He had to choose between his lover Wisdom-sama and the original founder. And he chooses his fate of spending his life serving the clan, falling in love with Wisdom-sama was even forbidden. 

His confession shouldn’t have happened in the first place, he couldn’t fall that path in his heart, despite what he said to Geargod before.

“If you’re going to disobey my orders…” He brought out his deck, “Why don’t we settle this with a Buddyfight?” While Wisdom kept his smirk. Was his sama that good at hiding emotions? Was this fate? Did he know? 

He picked his face back up to face his sama, “What did you say?” 

“If you can defeat me… I will follow the philosophy of the clan. However, if you should lose… I will upgrade even the philosophy of our clan.”

“So I must gamble the destiny of the Wisdom clan?” His voice wavered as he was shaking with sweat, “Is that what you’re saying?” 

He smirked, revealing his glistening fangs, “Exactly.”

Is this the fate they fall between? Even disputing him felt wrong and disgusting. Who was he to question him? Why did it hurt? He needed the answers. Was it the sun dusking his frame with heat or was it his streaming sweat? 

“Very well.” The large bot monster spoke, “I leave the fate of the Wisdom clan in Grimoire’s hands. You must be victorious, no matter what.”

He had no choice in this matter and thus, he picked himself up from the floor, regaining his composure as he was lifted up. His hair blowing along with the winds. He stared at his master with a cold frown. Was this the way it had to be? 

A gust of wind surrounded him as his outfit and hair altered. “Yes. As you command, sir!”

He clung to his deck as it clanked his hands, “In that case, I, Grimoire, will give it my all as your opponent.” He had to do this, to be against his lover. As much as he didn’t want that to happen, it had to be. But he only hopes, Wisdom-sama will understand his views and will accept them. He didn’t mean for things to get this way. “Please forgive me, Wisdom-sama!”

He was the first to luminize, “Come forth, death plague demons that infect the world’s potential!” As his small purple skull appeared once more, “Spread your incurable curses! Luminize! World of Clothed Potential!”

“The time is nigh! The gateway to a universe controlled by Chaos shall be opened! Humans! Dragons! The entire world! Everything will fall at my feet in tribute! Luminize! Everlasting CHAOS!”

“Raise the glad!” They shouted in unison.

While they both had their arms out and shouted their flags.

“The chaos!” Wisdom-sama was using his one of a kind type of flag.

“Magic World!” 

“I have the first move.” Wisdom-sama was smirking but Grimoire didn’t oppose this, he allowed him. “Charge and draw. I cast. Chaotic Pain. I send three cards from my deck to the drop zone and increase my gauge by 3. Buddy call to the center. CHAOS Transcendant, Geargod 099!” He pointed at his green-haired butler, “Geargod. Attack the fighter.”

The fist of the monster went in for an attack, causing him to fall back and shout. Grimoire has fallen back on his circled board. He took the attack and lost his three life, leaving him at 7.

“My turn is over.” Wisdom-sama seemed satisfied watching his lover being attacked and left at that, “It’s your turn.”

“I would expect no less from you, Wisdom-sama.” It was true, he was powerful and he saw it time and time again, a never-ending circle but one he didn’t mind, “Your strength is divine. But I cannot afford to lose this Buddyfight!” His bright green but small eyes glisten with determination as he stared. Reaching his hand over to his skull core, “Draw! Charge and draw!” He had a perfect plan, glossing over his hand cards before picking one up, “I equip Scholarly Tome of Death, Aneotomy.”

He lost a life, bringing him down 6 but also turned the idea in his fingers into a book! He held the book while using his frame to call a monster, “I call Death Plague Caster, Varicellur to the right!”

A monster appeared to his right. As the monster picked the top three cards of his deck and he was allowed to pick one. With no room to relax, he instantly picked one, “Great spell, Incubation Period.” He was stern and kept his grip. “I cast! Great spell, Incubation Period!” He wasted no time or gain. “Its effect lets me look at the top two cards of my deck, and place any Plague spells from them into my Aneotomy’s soul.” He was stern when he fought, serious. 

He shifted his eyes to his card, “And I call Death Plague Caster, Rubellurs to the center!”

The monster only mockingly giggled as he was called.

“Due to Rubellurs’s effect, I place one Plague spell from the drop zone into Aneotomy’s soul. And due to Aneotomy’s ability, one card from the drop zone is placed into its soul and I regain one life.”

He gritted his teeth, as his lime green eyes stared at his lover.

_‘Now my Aneotomy has four soul cards. If I can place four more cards into its soul, I can cast Ultimate Great Spell, World Pandemic. Even Wisdom-sama’s the Chaos will be useless if I stop the flag from functioning…’_

“I know your battle strategy.” His thoughts were interrupted by the long grey-haired, “Your aim is to use Ultimate Great Spell, World Pandemic.”

“I will end my turn here.” The green-haired wouldn’t let him know that is what he’s truly planning behind him.

“During this Buddyfight, you should reconsider who and what you should obey.”

Their different shades of green coldly met each other’s gaze before Wisdom broke it. A purple aura surrounded him. “CHAOS Transcendent!” He drew the symbol in his hands, “Geargod 099! Overkill!”

The symbol was completed, “By discarding one hand card, I call three Chaos monsters from the drop zone at no cost.”

Grimoire was shocked, his eyes widened, “You’re already using Geargod’s Overkill?”

“To the left, I call CHAOS Gilquine. To the center, I call CHAOS Valvaros. To the right, I call CHAOS Azreal. All at no cost.” The top five cards of his deck came to him, “CHAOS Valvaors’s effect lets me change the order of the top five cards in my deck.” He placed them back once he was done and drew a card, “I return them to my deck and draw one card.”

The green-haired was staring carefully, _‘I see… by manipulating his deck before he starts his turn, he can control his first draw and even his charge and draw…’_

“And due to CHAOS Gilquine’s effect, I regain 1 life and draw one card!”

Grimoire Gritted his teeth, _‘You’re brilliant as always, Wisdom-sama!’_ They knew one another in and out, they were close. The man he fell in love with, one of the things he fell for. The burning passion was nowhere near this buddyfight. 

But it was no sign of doubt. His lover called the attacks. He took every single attack as he screamed. The pain was horrible but he took it all. His legs gave out and he slumped to his knees, holding his arm. He was in pain but the physical pain wasn’t his only pain. He gritted his teeth again. This sinking pain.

“My turn is over.” A rather calm voice, he didn’t seem bothered, “Now, Grimoire. It’s your turn.”

“Then I shall begin my turn.” He buried his pain, kept in a lockbox, and left it there. He couldn’t, no he wouldn’t give up. He shot up, raised his book, “I draw one card due to Aneotomy’s effect.” He pushed his body up and started, “Draw. Charge and draw.”

He pulled a card from his hand, “I call Eubellurs to the left. Due to the effect, I place one Plague spell into Aneotomy.” Another card got placed into his book, “And I use Aneotomy’s ability to place one card into its soul, and I regain on life.”

His 1 life went to 2.

He lifted a card in the air, “I cast! Great Spell, Incubation Period!” The card got put into effect, “Due to the effect, I check the top two cards in my deck and place any Plague spells from them into Aneotomy’s soul.” He held the book as he took his buddy card, “And I Buddy call to the center position! The bringer of black terror, Ashen Death Sorcery Yersinieas!” His expression was nothing but a serious tone that anyone would notice.

“Here I go!” His red tainted classes shined as his eyes laced with determination. He brought his hands up, “Ashen Death Sorcery!” He begins to draw the symbol as his body glows with a bright purple, “Yersinieas! Overkill!” His symbol was merely completed and it grew in front of him. He spread his arm. “I pay 2 life and send the top six cards in my deck to my gauge.”

As his Buddy screamed in delight.

“Heh,” Wisdom-sama seemed entertained.

He claws his hand in the air, “Yesrsinies’s ability! I activate a Plague spell from within Yersinieas’s soul.” His eyes met his lover, “Wisdom-sama. I will take your future.”

Wisdom-sama didn’t smile but was smiling. Why? He buried that feeling. He was going to gain control over him. OVER HIS FEELINGS FOR HIM! EVERYTHING.

“I cast! Ultimate Great Spell! World Pandemic!” He turned his frame as he held his book that was glowing and had a table screen, “Wisdom-sama, even your flag, the Chaos, will succumb to this plague.” And so it had, “Close the flag!” And his flag stopped working, “Wisdom-sama, I have caused your flag to stop functioning.” If only his card could stop his heart and feelings to stop functioning. Stop thinking about this. 

“Dear Grimoire… You believe that the Wisdom clan gathered many children and chose me as the most excellent among humans. But you’re wrong!” His voice was so calm yet his features were so tense, “I am the one who chose the Wisdom clan!”

Kill these feelings. Ignore them. Ignore his lover. Buried those feelings, plague them with blackness, making him sick. Stop.

Determinedly, he focused on his monsters, “Yersinieas! Varicellur! Rubellurs!” He raised his hand, “Do a link attack on the Great Wisdom-sama!”

Wisdom-sama took the attacks.

Kill these feelings for his sama. End them. Grimoire’s face tensed to a look of hate, determined, “Yersinieas’s Double Attack!”

Wisdom-sama covered himself as he took the attack, his life is at 5.

“No matter what you’re thinking of doing, Wisdom-sama, my victory in this Buddyfight is all but guaranteed!”

“Grimoire.” He narrowed his eyes coldly, “Don’t underestimate me.”

“Huh?” He had no idea what had smacked him in the chest but it did, causing his eyes to merely widen. He quivered as his body became hotter.

“My will is absolute.” He drew a card, “If I should so desire, all-natural laws will be altered by my hand.” He stared deeply, “The wisdom clan, who chose someone inferior to me… Buddyfights, in which one communes with mere monsters…” He maliciously smirked, “I will recreate everything in my image.” 

Next, he brought a card to his hand, “I cast! CHAOS Upgrade!” 

The green-haired flinched forward, “Impossible!” That should NOT be happening, “His flag has stopped functioning so how can he use a spell?”

The whole field around them started to change.

“The CHAOS Upgrade is a spell that can be cast even if the flag is not functioning.” He raised the card into the air, “And now, the Chaos will evolve into a new flag!”

The green-haired crossed his arms near his shoulders and face, embracing whatever was about to happen next. “A flag… evolving?” Nonsense. He didn’t want to believe it. He was shaken, alarmed. This wasn’t part of his plan at all. It made no sense whatsoever! “That’s impossible!” 

His eyes glowed with green, “Reborn flag!” Even with his G on the flag, it shifted, “Shattering the natural order of the past! A throne of havoc worthy of the dawn of a new era! Come to me!” The flag was deep red in color, blood red. “Infinity the Chaos!”

The floor was littered with dozens of ropes from below. 

“Wh-What’s happening?”

“If there are ten or more cards in my drop zone, this spell will awaken the new flag hidden within the flag card the chaos. And it adds any one card, including Geargod, from my deck to my hand. This is infinity the Chaos.”

His eyes met the male who had his legs openly spread on the new flag. On his throne, he was sitting with arms on the rails. So peaceful, looking down at his lover with a twisted smirk. 

“A flag that I created! A power that surpasses deities! The throne from which I will upgrade the world!”

 _‘Wisdom-sama!’_ He couldn’t believe it, he was shocked and raged, a strange mixture in his features. _‘You have gone far beyond the philosophy of the Wisdom clan!’_

“Under this Infinity the Chaos flag, I can call monsters within a total size, not of 99, but infinity! In other words, there is no size limit! And just like the Chaos, monsters that are size 30 and larger cannot be destroyed by effects, and their abilities cannot be nullified. It is the ultimate flag!”

“The ultimate… flag?” Broken. He could only glare with alarm. He was a muddled mess of emotions as Wisdom-sama broke him. He couldn’t...

“Dear Grimoire. I will now free you of your shackles.” There were some deeply hidden emotions behind that, laced with the profound feeling, “I call Geargod 099 to the center!” His monster appeared once more, “And now! I will conduct Geargod’s final upgrade!”

Geargod wanted to confirm if that’s what he truly wanted and it was.

“Yes. I will completely erase the artificial personality program based on the founder of the Wisdom clan… And you will achieve perfection as my completely obedient servant!”

“The philosophy of the Wisdom clan… My philosophy… Is being overturned!” 

The world around the green-haired was getting dirtier, stained by his actions. Why? Why would he do that to me? His chance… Kill these feelings, burn them. DO ANYTHING. Get rid of them.

The monster dig

“It’s no use!” Wisdom-sama was smirking as the card took control of the monster, “Now, under the banner of infinity the Chaos appear before me, feeding upon the ultimate Autodeity!” 

Wisdom completely shuts it down, it was the end.

“Original Wisdom-sama!” He shouted worryingly. He sealed his lips tightly, holding back his emotions. Murder these feelings. He was determined but kept his straight feature.

“I call to the center!” 

“Huh?” He flinched.

“Ultimate CHAOS! Geargod COMPLETE!”

A large light appeared causing him to lose his balance as the wind. The winds were vastly heavy, he felt the cold thick winds. He tried to keep his grip but ended up falling back, losing his footing on the floating circle and it broke. He twirled in the air, flying until he grabbed onto the edge of the rock, holding up so he wouldn’t fall. He was sweating and throbbing but kept his grip. He held on tightly as he groaned, hoping it would stop, and finally it has. 

He blinked and gritted his teeth, his expression was that of annoyance and hate. Until he noticed it. His lips parted as he gasped, he was shocked all while his eyes had landed on the large monster appearing. The new monster. 

“So this is Ultimate CHAOS…” His eyes focused strictly on the monster, “Geargod COMPLETE!” 

“After countless upgrades, Geargod has finally arrived at its ultimate and greatest complete evolution form,” Wisdom-sama shouted, “100,100 power! 10,000 defense! A critical of 4! And its size is… 10, 000.”

As his sama explained, the green-haired pushed himself out of the edges and got back on his golden and bright blue disk, bringing him back up to his gladness. He cupped his hands tightly. 

“And I call CHAOS Brute to the center! CHAOS Brute. Attack Yersinieas!”

He gritted his teeth as he glared. Kill these feelings. 

But his buddy wouldn’t say down for long, “Revive with soulguard!”

“Follow him, Geargod!” 

The monster heel to the orders and did as he was told.

His buddy monster from the center was finally destroyed, “Yersinieas!” He regained his composure rather fast, as he closed his eyes, “However, Wisdom-sama turn is over now.” He felt somewhat relieved by this.

“Not yet.”

His eyes spanned up from his shock. What? 

“My turn isn’t over yet, Grimoire.” He explained again, “My attack still remains.”

“Yes, sir, but you no longer have any monsters that can attack…” He flinched as he recalled, his eyes widened with dread, “It can’t be!” HIS FLAG?

“That’s right.” Wisdom-sama could understand what the boy was thinking well, “My flag, Infinity the Chaos, as 10,000 power and defense. And a critical of 3. In other words, it is a flag that can attack!”

“A flag that can attack?!” He shouted loudly. BROKEN. “It’s impossible. It goes far beyond the natural laws of Buddyfight itself… Truly you are…” He was attacked and his left was finally dropped to zero, “A deity!” 

A deity he fell in love with. A deity he fell for, he had feelings for. One he should bury and let it engulfed his chest, being left to rot. He praised him.

His flag broke and his outfit and hair went back. His legs couldn’t hold his weight anymore. Physically and mentally. He frowned, hurt. He lost with so much at stake but yet failed to do so, he wasn’t incompetent. 

He made it seem like he was bowing to his sama, his lover at his throne, who still was sitting at his throne looking down at him. And he was bowing. With his eyes cast on the floor, refusing to glance up.

“I concede defeat.” He refused to look up at his lover, “The fate of the wisdom clan… and myself, Grimoire of the Sorcery Art… are yours to command, great Wisdom-sama. This, I swear.” 

“Yes. This is how it should be.” Wisdom-sama seemingly agreed. His eyes softened for a moment and his voice softened. “You will continue to serve me.”

The green-haired shot up, finally meeting his green eyes. “You honor me with your generosity!” His chest prick. He seemed excited, as he wasn’t expecting this. 

Grimoire should be bowing with sorrow at his feet, punishing him for this would be too much, he was already punished by his feelings for him and be losing. He has shown real remorse, feeling hurt for going against him for the sake of the clan that he worked for years with. He didn’t want Grimoire to leave, he needed him. Someone else by his side, despite what had happened.

Kill these feelings. That couldn’t be. Underneath, they care for one another.

“I still do love you.” He mentioned, “That will never change.”

“I love you, too. Wisdom-sama. I am forever yours.”

“Now, let us begin. The upgrading of the world! I will chaosify all monsters in existence, and bring complete peace to the world.” His voice was loud as he giggled with delight, “To celebrate this momentous day, I will show all humanity the face of their new deity.”

“Yes, yes!”

They two made their back to the park’s main headquarters. And Wisdom-sama instantly issued a press conference with the people.

He smiled for the flashing cameras, “Thank you for gathering here today. I’ve invited you here this evening so that you might witness this.” The lights above shined on his buddy, “After many long years of research, I have finally completed it. This is Ultimate CHAOS Geargod COMPLETE! The Autodeity who will bring happiness to all of humanity has appeared before you here and now!”

They both managed to get a few hours of sleep that night.

The next day, Grimoire was rather close to the throne. Almost touching. The space between them was close. Wisdom-sama was sitting in his chair as pre-usual, with his legs crossed and arms placed on the rails.

As he ordered for the small Chaos Three to appeared before him. Showing a screen, as they were facing it. Their green eyes carefully watching from below. 

“This is a simulation.” He noted, “I have sent you out to different worlds and had you capture many monsters in order to gather life energy and promote Chaosification. This was the first step in my final plan. In the second step… I will focus the Geargods on one world and Chaosify all of the monsters in that world. Every single one. When the complete Chaosification of that world is finished, I will focus the Geargods’ efforts on the next world.”

With his hand down to his side, Grimoire was displaying his typical smile as Wisdom-sama was speaking. His deep done and sternness was so enjoyable to listen to.

“In other words, you will Chaosify all of the worlds…” Brutal spoke.

“Awesome! That sounds great to me!” Sakate joined.

“And so I have a mission for you, the Chaos Three.”

“Please leave it to us! We’ll do it perfectly, whatever it is!”

“This is your last chance,” Wisdom-sama gave them all a cold serious scowl.

The circle screen was closed. And Wisdom-sama was done discussing.

Grimoire lifted his hand, “You members of the Chaos Three will be supporting Wisdom-sama’s final plan.”

“Support?” The redhead finally questioned.

“What would you like us to do?”

“Mikado Gao and Batzz. They lead the Thunder Empire. I want you to dispose of them and their army.”

Grimoire noticed the shock from all of the members.

“To help you achieve this, I will bestow new powers upon you.”

As each member got a card.

“These are gifts from Wisdom-sama,” Grimoire informed.

“Learn to master those cards. Do not disappoint me further.”

“This is definitely a strong card,” The redhead said, “But I thought you said you had no further use for us.”

“Keisetsu of the Sword Arts. You joined the Chaos Three in pursuit of strength, did you not?” His features brightened, those words could pressure him, “Then use this strength to win, and prove your worth to me. If you do not win, you have no place here.”

…

“Grimoire. Keep an eye on them.”

“Yes, sir.”

He stood near the railings, watching the fight with the redhead and Mikado Gao. He was hunched over, with his arm resting towards it. He was leading on it.

“Oh dear, oh dear.”

…

He went back, in the bright green halls and informed Wisdom-sama of the fight. They stood with Grimoire being a foot behind, while he smiled.

“What shall we do about Keisetsu?” He stopped calling him Sama. 

“Keisetsu’s heart is already drifting away from me,” Wisdom-sama noted while he wore the typical scowl, “Those who cannot faithfully carry out my commands… Are no longer members of the Chaos Three.”

“Certainly,” Grimoire nodded. “Shall I dispose of him?”

He turned his face to face him, locking their gazes “I’ll leave any further implementation to you.”

“Very well, sir.”

He broke his gaze and turned to leave him. A great deal of trust, despite their duel. All Grimoire did was watch and stare as his master left him to be alone with his plans.

As Wisdom-sama brought himself to a fresh location, “Let us begin, Geargod.” Their final plan would surely be starting soon. “The upgrading of the world”

As the world of the monsters begins to spin. 

“This is the countdown to complete and utter peace.”

As the monsters came from above, he took his buddy out into the cites streets and his Buddy took care of them.

He raised himself from his pod, dawning his typical white suit and back collar, “Dear citizens. Everything is fine now.” He sways the fear of the people in his hands, “I have the monsters under my complete control.” As he brought his hands out, “My Geargod has the power to Chaosify monsters. When a monster has been Chaosifted, it will never rampage again.”

“What in the world is Chaosify?” One of the cops asked.

He closed his eyes, “It’s a new technology developed by Chaos Control Company.” He explained as he opened his eyes, “We are eager to cooperate with the Buddy Police to deal with this current situation. I hope that you understand. All of you are witnesses of the truth. Monsters are terribly dangerous creatures. Already, our planet has many monsters existing in proximity to humans. Who knows when they might go on a rampage?” He had his arms open wide, “However, there is no longer any need to fear. We at the Chaos Control Company will stop them before they act. We will put forward our best effort to lead human society to the ideal utopia. This is my promise to you.”

Sakate came in to send praise to their master. 

“I would like to make a declaration. I will create complete and utter peace through the power of Chaos.” His eyes narrowed, “Thus, the world will be upgraded.”

…

Grimoire was standing near the edge of the building, watching, “That’s Wisdom-sama for you. A spectacular speech.”

His smile faded as he turned his head, almost confused as the blonde stepped towards them.

Sakate asked if it went great. 

Brutal didn’t agree, admitting that he already got the trust of the people.

Grimoire would silently agree but didn’t make that thought known.

Sakate asked where the third member was.

“There’s no need to concern yourself with that.” He smiled and turned his head, “He’s no longer a member of the Chaos Three, after all.”

…

He stood near the center of the screens, watching as his plans were already put in place. He was sitting on his throne. As his fist was holding his cheek, slightly slouched with his arms crossed.

“Within moments, the Chaosification of all monsters living in Legend World will be completed. Danger World, Dungeon World, and Magic World have already been Chaosifed. There are only Six Worlds remaining. Even the Buddy Police can’t ignore this. But it’s too late. All of Earth yearns for the Chaosification of all monsters.”

…

From the park, he managed to kidnap one of the small monsters. 

“You will make great entertainment for Wisdom-sama.”

Keep it seal in one of the small tubes that he held onto tightly. He was used to kidnapping monsters. While he teleported out of the area.

“I’ve prepared the Mini Geargod Reinforcement troops. And…” He set down the tube on the floor, “I brought this, in case you could make some use of it.” He slightly bowed, “If you have no need of it, I’ll dispose of it.”

“No. I won’t dispose of this just yet.” He brought up his hands, “This might provide us with some entertainment in the complete peace of the sacred grounds of Chaos.”

_“Ladies and gentlemen… As I promised yesterday, the upgrading of the world has commenced. Danger World. Dungeon World. Magic World. And Legend Word. The monsters of these worlds have already been turned into harmless monsters by Geargod. Before long, the monsters of the remaining worlds will all be Chaosified, and there will be zero risk of them harming humanity. A time of peace and tranquility will soon arrive.”_

Once he was finished with his speech, he closed out where he sat back down in the mustard yellow chair, with his legs crossed and hands placed on the rails.

“I see you’re awake.” He watched the small monster move. “This is where the Mirage Shrine once stood.”

 _“The Mirage Shrine?”_ The monster turned, _“Widsom!”_

“I have already used Geargod’s power to Chaosify nine worlds. And after I chaosify the remaining worlds… Finally, I will begin conquering the Earth.” 

The monster complained, disagreeing. 

Wisdom-sama ignored that, “You have an important role to play. Even after I upgrade the world, there will be some who will not obey me. And…” He leaned forward with a malicious smirk, “By showing them your defeat, I will crush their hearts and their dreams of rebellion.”

He opened the screen above the monster, “Geargod! Begin the Chaosification of Dragon World.”

“Yes. Wisdom.”

…

Grimoire finally arrived back to report. He stood up as Grimoire moved the tube closer. He stood close off to the side.

“Welcome to the scared grounds of Chaos.” He opened his arms in a welcome matter, “Come closer! I will not run or hide.”

The two watched as Gao decided to jump down, to meet his gaze, “Wisdom! It’s time for you to give Chibi Panda back to us.”

Wisdom-sama closed his eyes as Grimoire brought his hand arm up, “Mister Gao. It was my independent decision to take custody of Mister Chibi Panda. It was a ploy to lure you to this location.” He leaned down, bowing, “I apologize profusely.” As he leaned further, “I return him to you.” As he pressed the button to let the monster out. 

Keisetsu was there as well, shouting that he didn’t want to be used anymore.

Wisdom-sama scoffed, “I no longer have any need for a child like you. I’ll show you.” He made countless screens from other worlds displayed on the screen, “Danger World, Dungeon World, Magic World, Legend World, Ancient World, Katana World, Darkness Dragon World, Star Dragon World, Hero World.”

Grimoire stood there with his hands behind his back while listening to Wisdom-sama making his speech, silently praising the CEO.

He spread his arms wide as a screen appeared above them, “And in moments, the Chaosification of Dragon World will be complete as well! Now all that remains are the monsters on Earth, and you lot!”

“As long as we exist, we won’t let you get away with this!”

Wisdom-sama scoffed at the idea, “What’s wrong with rendering these vicious monsters harmless?”

Grimoire removed his hands from his behind his back, point his finger at them, “If anything interfering with Chaosification makes you the enemies of humanity!”

Batzz wasn’t fond of this. Gao lifted his deck, “Wisdom! Face me in a Buddyfight! Your ambition tramples over the feelings of monsters. Our Thunder Empire will stop you once and for all!”

“Very well. If you defeat me, I will undo the Chaosification of all the worlds. However,” He lifted his deck, “If you lose, I will declare you the enemies of humanity, and Chaosify all of the Thunder Empire monsters!”

It seems like things weren’t going as planned, right now.

He frowned, “I’m terribly sorry, Wisdom-sama.”

“This is how it should be.” Wisdom-sama didn’t appear at all bothered but thrilled, “The more hope they have, the more satisfying it is to destory it. The deepest darkest despair will cover the world!”

The two waited until Gao shouted, being ready. As his monster came from the portal.

“This is as it should be. All of humanity will learn! About the Autodeity that has accomplished the upgrade of the world… and about Wisdom, the savior who commands this deity as a servant!” He narrowed his eyes, “And… They will learn the evil that stands in the way of my ideals… and watch, as Mikado Gao and his army are defeated!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Doesn’t matter if it is not perfect. Let's begin, the correct upgrade.”

“Of course, sir.” 

A fresh card, one where they can both use. It was called “Complete Next” 

“A new card where we both could use it.”

Their involvement was strong. Their relationship was blossoming, more so than before it was impossible to ascertain. Ever since the last battle with Mikado Gao, and discovering a new outcome, his master had a change of heart. He was attending, improved, they freed the monsters underneath their command and everything was back to normal. The chaos three was no longer in effect and it was just him and Wisdom-sama.

But somehow, they got closer over the course of all they had gone through, sheathed a new light on their relationship; one he really didn’t mine. Underneath the masses, they were lovers, to everyone he was his butler and secretary; and it was all he was. He thought that was fine, as long as his master was happy and okay with it.

They were now sharing the large room that was once known as Wisdom-sama's room. The whole idea of sharing a room with his master and lover felt thrilling yet scary. Once after Wisdom-sama had requested the idea, believing it was okay. Grimoire thoroughly agreed with excitement. But of course, he still kept his room just in case, which was just across from his.

At first, the whole idea of bed-sharing felt foreign and unwieldy. The two never genuinely shared a bed with anyone else before so this thought was fresh to them both. It took some time to adjust trust one another and been together plenty of times and didn't mind the idea of sharing their nights in full. 

Waking up to his master's features, facing his way was a sight to see. Grimoire always made sure to wake up before his master to get things ready but they were very much both early birds. 

"Wisdom-sama, good morning!" He always said, "Did you sleep well?" 

  
  


It was when he was able to watch from afar once more. He praised his sama for his way with words, amazingly so. Until, he discovered a small click, almost like a gun..Grimoire noticed the gun and the hitman. His body acted out on its known. From the edge. 

Had felt sick, vastly so. Someone was trying to kill them.

"Wisdom-sama!" He shouted in worry before jumping in front of him. Taking the bullet.

"Grimoire." 

"Hurry, get him to the hospital!" 

He was rushed inside the truck and taken to the VR room, Wisdom-sama waited. Tapping his fingers on the railings of the chair. Everything happened so fast, the shot and the screaming. Not a single bit to relax.

He couldn't. No, he didn't want to believe it. He ignored everyone else and the press. Making his way down the halls, his mind was only focused on one thing and one thing. His lover. The only person he cared about right now.

"Ah, Wisdom-sama, it's you!"

"How is he?" 

"Luckily he didn't face any major damage nor was he seriously hurt. The bullet didn't hit any major artery so he should be fine. He's recovering now but it should take some time. You can go see him."

He nodded as the doctor allowed him to enter, to where he found his lover. Resting peacefully on the bed. 

He hesitated for a moment before placing a hand on his. Holding it closely and hoping everything will be good. He felt a prick in his heart. He felt his eyes soaked, almost crying. He never cried but here was.

"Grimoire…" 

He didn't deserve this, didn't serve to be resting. However, he didn't expect less, Grimoire always had more of a protective side to him. Especially with the people he cares about. Willing to do all that it takes to protect those he cares about, was just in his nature.

"Wisdom-sama, are you crying?"

He blinked, being taken off guard. He looked down to find the boy staring at him. 

"Grimoire. Why did you go in front of the bullet? You know we have bodyguards for this reason."

Grimoire knew how dumb it was to get in front of the gun and protect him but he couldn't stand by and let him get hurt.

"I'm terribly sorry, Wisdom-sama, it was a foolish mistake on my part, I understand." 

Those words felt authentic, loveable. It left the CEO, Wisdom inadequate to vocalize. He tightened his hand on his side. He knew it was a foolish mistake but it was partly on his instincts to do so, he wasn't going to hide it.

"I just want to protect you, Wisdom-sama, and I will protect you. Forever, no matter what it’s from. I can't bear the thought of seeing you injured and hurt. If you were to die… I wouldn't know what I'd do without you…" 

“I will not die. There is no way that I could die.” That was correct, he can’t die but he wasn’t immoral either. "We will find whoever did this and make them pay."

That was a promise, no one was going to hurt him and get away with it. 

It only took a take before Grimoire was back on his feet and was able to cruise again but he still had to be cautious of the weight, as he was still healing. He entered the room, clothed in his normal suit and gear.

"Grimoire. Welcome back. I welcome you back."

"Thank you, sir!"

Before another word was articulated, Wisdom-sama did the unexpected and dived in for a huge, snaking his arms around the other and held him close.

"Wisdom-sama?" Grimoire was shocked, as he felt his body encased his. The hug wasn’t forceful but Wisdom-sama had a powerful grip but kept it soft and light. The warmth. Affection. He felt files in his abdomen as his chest clenched, the feeling of his heat grew as he felt his cheeks burn.

"Grimoire. I'm glad you're okay…" his words felt like a stern deep yet faint whisper, "I miss you." 

Grimoire smiled, enclosing his arms around his sides and back delicately, and voluntarily embraced him back, "I miss you too, sir!"

Wisdom-sama didn't want to leave the strange warmth he somehow created. It felt refreshing and nice. 

"I suppose I should get back to work."

"That is not necessary. I have given you the day off."

"Oh?" Grimoire was a surprise, he looked at his lover in shock before adjusting his glasses. A day off?

"I figure after all of that, you might need some more for recovery. I do not wish to put any more strain on your body so please take this time to relax." 

“That’s awfully gracious of you, Wisdom-sama!” Grimoire bowed, "As you wish. I will try to take this time to relax."

Grimoire didn't like the concept of just sitting around and not focusing on any work, even with his time alongside wisdom-sama, he always had something to do, even when standing there, he always put his mind to great use and heeded his side. He always put his mind to work. But as of now, there was nothing he could do. He could go on the panels and fill in some work, possibly giving him something to do but Wisdom-sama would surely notice and he didn't want to get caught. 

He didn't want to disobey his orders either, not again when he promised he wouldn't. He swore it. And knowing how much it would hurt him. Grimoire didn't want to hurt his lover anymore, not as much as he already has. Seeing Wisdom-sama cry was unexpected as it was. And it broke him.

He couldn't just sit around and let his mind rot, not without a mission. And thus, he moved his location to the large library. Hoping it was a key to ease the mind of his strange thoughts.

Reading was another passion of his, and one he commonly shared with Wisdom-sama. Luckily, the whole library was huge and had a large variety of different topics and books. He assumed Wisdom-sama wouldn't mind him reading, after all, reading was also meant to be relaxing and it might help his mind go at ease. 

He stood, simply skimming the large shelves for something that would catch his eyes. He finally found a single book to his liking and he took it off the shelves. It was a simple book about fantasy and magic. A love book about a master and their servant. He opened the first page and started reading. 

It wasn't long before he managed to fully read it and grabbed another book. Before another. And the cycle had repeated. He was known for his fast speed of reading, which made him good for given spells and Magic World. An even better asset for Wisdom-sama as he was fully able to skim past all of the proper codes at a conventional speed, just in time.

He was lost in the wave of storytelling and reading he'd forget about the time. He was lost in the pages of his book.

As the large doors creak. And footsteps entered. And shortly a familiar voice called his name, "Grimoire."

He ripped his eyes from his book and looked up, finding the male casting his deep green and blue eyes. He was dressed in his simple white classic suit, probably was working somewhere with people involved, and didn't have the time to change it, "Wisdom-sama."

"You weren't in our bedroom so I assume you went somewhere else. My gut was telling me that you were in here. It seems I was correct."

"You're correct as always, Wisdom-sama! I was reading." If he could already tell.

"I noticed."

Grimoire cackled nervously as he closed the book, not being bothered to bookmark his pages. He felt relieved that his lover didn't appear mad at him for the reading or brought up the fact that he shouldn't but rather his features were softened. He took that as a good sign.

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me for lunch today."

"I am truly honored!" Grimoire smiled brightly, "I'd like that, Wisdom-sama." 

"Now, let's get going." He ordered, "I already made the reservations."

"Yes, sir!" 

They were back inside his large dining hall. Wisdom-sama sat near the end, on his throne as Grimoire would like to call it, and he got seated in the seat next to him. By this time, the food was already brought out and the white wine that he normally had was filled in their cups. 

Grimoire wasn't the one to drink unless it was important or he needed but he always made sure his master didn't have too many glasses. However, that rarely needs to happen as Wisdom-sama was aware and kept his limits. He wasn't the one to drink much unless he was at parties or gatherings but even then, he didn't find himself drinking until he was incapable of human thought.

It felt even more strange that he was sitting down and eating with him! His master! He normally was standing beside him or off to the side, watching him eat or dine with others as not only his butler but this was new.

"What's wrong?"

Grimoire blinked, being taken out of his thoughts by the concerned voice. Wisdom-sama noticed his deep thoughts as he gazed at the fancy sheets and clothe sheathe on the table. 

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just not used to eating alongside you. Is all…"

"Is that so?" 

"Yes, I normally watch you dine with others on the side. But actually, sitting down and eating alongside you at the table is a whole new concept for me."

"I see. I'm sure you will get used to it."

Eating felt strange but not bad. The food was as great as one expected, amazing and great! But he expected no less from the cooks his master would hire. The wine was something he had to get used to, but that wasn't awful either. 

He enjoyed and cherished the rare and new experience he was getting as Wisdom-sama talked about new plans and what he'd been working on. And new directions and heights to bring their company for. While Grimoire brought up the books he was reading when Wisdom-sama asked what he was doing all day.

"Thank you, wisdom-sama, for lunch! It was quite nice of you. And as expected, everything was amazing."

Wisdom-sama proudly smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling well. Better than how I felt in the Infirmary."

"That's good."

In truth, Grimoire was glad to be back on his feet and finally out of that place. And the fact that he made it in one piece without dying was still a fluke they both were glad of. However, he wanted to go back to work and be by his side fully. Not resting.

"We are still trying to track down the hitman that shot you. As of now, we do not have any leads but we are still reviewing the camera footage. Until then, I've decided to strengthen security." His voice didn't waver but he could tell the distress from his words. But he kept his calm. Wisdom-sama closed his eyes, trying to think. "But if there is someone out there that wants me dead, and already made an effort to do so, it causes huge problems." 

This was serious. And he only wished to help.

"Please, let me assist you in this task, Wisdom-sama." Grimoire was determined. And he bowed.

"It's dangerous, Grimoire." That was no.

"Please, forgive me for saying this Wisdom-sama but we have already been in countless dangerous situations before. This isn't any different. And if there is someone out there trying to assassinate you, I want to be there to help stop it. Please, sir. I only wish to benefit you." 

He was disagreeing with him. But with a begging tone, something strange. But he wasn't disobedient, it was different. A strange passion behind his glasses and covered bangs that he couldn't see. He wanted to protect him and Wisdom-sama couldn't simply refuse it. But wisdom-sama sighed. He was worrying too much, but he was correct. It just wasn't like him to get so worried if anything it was the other way around. He wasn't one for many worries but it just so happened, he discovered Grimoire was at the front point of his emotions.

"Very well. I will allow you to assist with the case as you pleased."

Grimoire perked up, almost shocked and stunned as his lips shaped to a smile of delight, "Thank you, sir! Truly, it means a lot to me."

"However… Don't ever go in front of bullets for me again. I do not want to see you bleeding on the floor."

He placed his gloved hand on his chest, "I will not do such reckless things again. This, I promise you." 

Wisdom-sama took that.

The night shortly came and the two decided they should head to bed early. They probably had plenty to think about and the weight they both held.

Wisdom-sama gestures felt delicate and attentive of Grimoire's almost healed battle scar. Wisdom-sama made sure to check the bandages and glossed over his wound before allowing anything else to happen.

And the two got changed into their normal bedclothes before encasing inside of the large bed's sheets.

They would both lay, gazing at one another from the darkly lit room. Their Green mixed eyes meeting one another. They both here a mere finger away from touching each other.

Wisdom-sama would prudently select his hand and clasp, holding his hands. Grimoire would let him, it was a soft sign of love he enjoyed. 

"Wisdom-sama. May I move closer to you?"

"You may. Do whatever you like, Grimoire."

The green-haired smiled, "Thank you, Wisdom-sama." 

Carefully he shifted closer, placing his hands against his chest and his hands against it, curling his frame to his. He could hear his heartbeats. He closed his eyes, feeling the pattern to be lovely to hear. 

Wisdom-sama's arm managed to snack around him, holding the top part of his body. While his other hand had made its way to his hair, holding the stands. And the two embraced their warmth, comfortable and safe. 

The warmth was intoxicating but in a good kind of way. His master has plenty of muscle and really a bigger build than him but that was to be expected. They fit like a puzzle, like a piece of code that was supposed to work together. 

Grimoire was grateful to have someone as amazing as Wisdom-sama was to be his and only his. Despite how strange their love was. Wisdom-sama was everything he praised. A deity.

The next day, Grimoire was left feeling disgruntled about himself. He just didn't realize. Surely he recalled it, remembered it. The features of the face.

His actions were unreasonable, he knew. He was mature but willing to admit his faults when they happened. He was his butler, not his bodyguard but also his need to protect him played an important role.

The authorities wanted to talk to him, requesting that he did. He knew how to handle the press and those around him, being trained to do so. 

He got taken into question, despite Wisdom-sama’s lack of wanting to, but this might help him. The cops didn't really want Wisdom-sama in the same room as him but they allowed it because of his fame and name. And in truth, the two really didn't want to leave one another during this. 

He was politely replying to each of the questions, trying his best to sway his mind. Carrying himself quite well before anything bad could happen.

Once they left, Grimoire would question if he did it correctly and Wisdom-sama words would help him smile again, besides. He always smiles, that was his thing.

They got back to work themselves.

It seemed as if Wisdom-sama was taking it easy on him and not overloading him with his normal duties but Grimoire didn't take offense to that. It wasn't as if he was doing so to mock him or belittled him. He didn't question it. Knowing well that Wisdom-sama didn't want him to stress over everything at once and exhaust further. The last thing he wanted was to be the cause of his sama's troubles.

He made sure he got his clothes, and towels, everything that was possibly needed before he locked the door and sank himself on the floor, digging his hands into his hair. As he shut his eyes.

He locked himself in the restroom, in his private room after evacuating and excusing himself, needing to take a shower. Wisdom-sama didn't oppose that idea and allowed him.

The days before coming back to haunt him. More or so, less, Grimoire was left without answers and he just wanted to investigate. Who was that person at the top? Why do they want to hurt Wisdom so much? Who was it? Normally, it was Wisdom-sama who would ask the many questions, but it seems must've rubbed off on him once more.

He sought to keep his mind from going haywire, using everything he possibly could to alleviate his recollection. Luckily, by this time, he was able to slowly get into working again.

He kept beating himself about that day, about the injury. The bullet. It was excruciating. So unlike him. Who wanted to hurt the person he cared about the most in this world? He didn't care about the justice he got for nearly dying as long as Wisdom-sama's hitman was gone.

But he pushed himself up. He couldn't just sit here and feel remorseful for himself, it wasn't like him, was it? He was usually the one to put his master at ease, not himself. He needed to wash, to feel clean. So he got undressed, placing his monocle off to the side, and turned on the knob as the water came pouring out. Finally stepping inside and closing the curtains.

The cold water felt pleasant on his skin before it got warmer. He felt the warmth of the water to be rather relaxing, enjoying the little feeling of relaxation before his thoughts came back to plague him. 

He wasn't sure how long he was gone for but made sure to effectively wash up before climbing out and that is when he heard it. A simple yet stern knock on his bathroom door. He blenched while clinging to his towel. 

"Grimoire.”

"Wisdom-sama?" Did he need something? 

"You have been gone for quite some time, I wanted to check to make sure you're okay. I found some new leads you might want to hear."

Grimoire assumed that it was only proper that he would, given what had happened days prior. It wasn't something he thought was odd, given how his beloved, Wisdom-sama only wanted to make sure he was well. But he could've just used their radio talk system instead of making his way all the way here but he assumed nothing of it. He didn't question it. But also, he was interested in Wisdom-sama’s findings, immensely struck. Was Wisdom-sama still doing research, after all of this time?

"I'm perfectly fine!" Grimoire responded, "I am just drying up, now. I will be out in just a moment."

"Take your time. I will be waiting in the den, meet me when you're ready."

"Yes, sir!"

He dried himself off and made sure his long hair was mostly dry before putting it back in a low ponytail without any words. He made sure he checked himself in the mirror before heading back to their lair. Only to find his lover at work, filled with screens. 

He was probably vastly busy. Paying attention heavily to the screens. He didn't even reply or grab his attention as Wisdom-sama already felt his presence.

“Grimoire.”

“You wanted to show me the leads you found, sir?”

Wisdom-sama raised one of the panels as the green-haired turned to face it. 

"I was looking through the database in Japan for future possible suspects that might do that."

Grimoire cast his eyes on the screen, and noticed the countless names.

"The only downside however is knowing which one would do it or if he is even on the list." Wisdom-sama frowned, coldly.

"Don't worry, sir. I'm sure we will be able to find whoever is responsible for this."

"I know." 

“Perhaps taking a walk in the park would help, sir?”

His muddy green eyes carefully eyed the green-haired. He was dawning his typical smile, acting as if he didn't get hurt just days before.

“Our park is lively, as always, sir.” 

He sniffed the flowers. But the soft whimpering took them out of their solicitudes, it was coming from the zones of the trees. No one should be whimpering at their park.

“Is that a child?”

“Wisdom-sama, allow me to investigate it.”

“Go ahead.”

Sparingly, he observed for the sound, only to find a small little girl in the back, simply crying while holding her stuffed doll. Wisdom-sama followed suit but Grimoire made the first action, meticulously making his way towards the small child. 

“Are you all right, miss?” 

“Huh?” The small girl peered up from her knees to find two men staring at her, “Who are you?” She looked between the two men, confused. “Please don’t hurt me.”

“I am Grimoire. This is Wisdom-sama.” 

“We will not hurt you,” Wisdom-sama added, ignoring the fact that Grimoire did his introduction for him. “We would simply like to know why you’re alone and crying?”

“I…” She fumbled, reasonably unreliable of what to say.

“Take your time, as of now,” Grimoire dug into his pockets and took his cloth napkin, simply giving the girl. “A cloth to wipe your eyes.” Falteringly, the girl took the item and dried her eyes with it and blew into it. He would clean it off like him but he felt it wasn’t a good idea.

Grimoire said, “Are you injured?”

She shook her head in a no, “Where’s mommy?”

He flickered, “Were you separated from your mother?” It makes sense but wasn’t unexpected.

She hesitantly nodded with a sniff. Grimoire felt immense sympathy for the small girl, he couldn’t just leave her and cry.

“I’d like to help you find her,” He held out his hand, with a reassuring smile, “Please, come with me.”

Slowly, the girl took his gloved hand, he straightened himself the best he could without hurting the girl. “Now, do you remember where you were with her last?”

“Um,” She looked around. The two adults assumed that she wasn’t so sure where the 

* * *

Magoroku ended up slumping on their sofa, in the living room. Dramatically breathing. He brought a hand up to his head as he allowed for his legs to spread. He wanted nothing more than to relax and give in to the comfort of his bed.

"Who knew being an adult would be so difficult!" 

"You will get used to it."

Magoroku opened his eyes, "Are you used to it?"

"Da. Everything has to grow."

"That's true…"

But still, that didn't answer his question much and he frowned, as his eyes moved towards the wall of the room. He wasn't sure if he liked the idea. But he was also prepared when it came to his future. Even going as far as planning to become the commissioner to the Buddy Police. She pressed a single finger on his head, moving his strands from the side. 

"Don't forget. You also completed your training for the Buddy Police." She explained further.

"The only good thing that came out of it." 

"In truth, you will be a better cop than anyone."

"Of course!" His lips ended up curling to a proud smile. "I'll be a great Buddy Cop!"

"Da." She shifted, "You're supposed to help me with the bags. You have a few that still needs to be unpacked." She pointed at the bags they still needed to unpack. Oh right! Those bags were important! They been vastly busy with their work, none of them notice because of their busy adult lives.

He only deepened further in the fabric of the sofa, "Can I do that later? I'm quite sore, right now."

"They need to get unpacked right away, Magoroku. Get up." She only pushed him from his laying spot causing him to merely jump at sight and waggled.

"Sophia! Stop that!"

"Not until you unpack all of these bags."

"Okay, okay!" He shouted, flustered, "I'll unpack them just stop pushing me!"

"Perfect." She smirked, seemingly pleased by his words, "You can rest after they are all unpack."

He brought a hand up to his chin as he stared. His expression was a mixture of confusion and annoyance but kept it low.

...

A young lady who had icy blue eyes that would melt anyone who glares her way. Dawning a simple pencil skirt and a long stole strapped that wrapped around her frame. Her icy blue eyes glaring at them, giving them a knowing look of wrong-doing. A powerful woman who was working with one of the greatest people in the world, the CEO of a famous man. Dutiful, serious, and responsible.

“Kyoya-sama. It seems we got a tip to the whereabouts of the Dragod user.” She spoke, “However, the source is anonymous.”

“Oh?” He lifted himself up from the chair, “May I see?”

She nodded and delivered the tip from her tablet, he stared at it, “Interesting.” He hummed, “Sophia… I’ll like for you to do something for me.” His eyes looked at her, “Go follow the tip for me and bring that Dragod user back here.”

She nodded, “Da.” and was off. She wore a long stole strap around her frame, dangling from off the sides. A short pencil shirt along with some ruffles. Her white hair was longer than before, allowing it to grow.

Her next mission was simple enough, to clarify if the tip she got before was true or not. She opens the clinic door, revealing the insides. And icy viciously eyes caught glimpse of the boy at the table, "...You're a Dragod user, aren't you?"

The young boy turned to look at the girl, "And if I said I was?"

"Kyoya-sama’s orders. You will come quietly with me."

"Hmm, that'd be a pain.” He hummed almost mockingly, “There's still things I need to do, you see."

She wasn’t having that, "I'm not here to listen to your circumstances."

"Then, how about having a Buddyfight with me?” He asked, “If you win I'll go with you, _Miss Sophia Sakharov."_

She knew who she was, of course. Her frame and cold nature weren’t hard to tell, from her bitter nature and carefully spoken worlds, Kei knew who she was. Living with her in the past and he knew her relationship with Kyoya. She would go to any lengths just to carry out Gaen Kyoya’s wishes, a ruthless woman who was cold to the touch.

Jinguji Kei was the Ace of Perfection. He was the student council president-headmaster, being raised by his father to do such. He was a perfectionist of the highest order, everything had to be perfect to his wishes. And he was perfect. 

Yet his family wasn’t. Sophia Sakharov and Shido Magoroku were beyond perfect in his eyes. So he ran, wanted to take control of the world after losing a match. Kyoya was the one to blame for the imperfections of his family, of his ranks, of the world filled with the awful feeling. The one that tore them apart from all.

Gara’s eyes widened from his sudden shock, "Sophia Sakharov?!" The green-haired heard that name before, from somewhere, as it licks the tips of his tongue. 

"...I will not forget those words."

"Of course not."

And the two got ready for their buddyfight, creating the Fighting Stage for their own needs.

 _"The sky sleeps, the planet freezes over. Luminize, Great Fate, Star Deity."_ Was her phrase and she was still fighting for Legend World. That phrase rang in his head.

They fought and Sophia couldn’t help but stared at his flag, "I've never seen this flag before... It's unique, like Kyoya-sama’s.” Of course, she believes Kyoya-sama was unique, everything he did was unique to her, it was just how he was.

Kei wasn’t that fond but masked that by a smirk.

Her life was blown away by the young boy in the white suit. She couldn’t believe she was defeated by someone like him. A child with blood-red eyes and light blue hair.

She squealed in shock as her life was down to 0, flying back and she stumbled to the floor. She raised her body off the ground, glaring daggers at Kei. The boy with a smirk, glaring back at her with those bloody eyes filled with malicious intent. 

"I admit my loss," she spoke and wheezed in a voice weak. Mightily vulnerable. She was imperfect on the floor. “But I was still able to confirm The End Ruler's strength with my own eyes...!"

No. She didn’t, he wouldn’t let her.

…

Was that all but a dream? She was sure it was. 

She was able to get her hands on some information regarding the location of the Dragod user, but nonetheless, that source came anonymously and there was no way she could personality toured the truth behind it. The authenticity of the note was up for question.

With the source being unconfirmed and there was no way she’ll be willing to go to Magoroku for help, not just yet. But Magoroku might be valuable in the Buddy Police findings, she regarded.

Despite all of that a clue amounted from it and so she was going to it investigated the source herself, on the order from Kyoya to do so. She could only hope that clue amounted to something for her.

She made her way into the village, at a particular surgical clinic the tip was referring to.it was far from the village from where it came. She grabbed the door and pulled it open, revealing the insides.

"..."

Nothing. No sound. No people. It was lacking everything. The room was seemingly devoid of anything else, nothing came from this. Nothing at all. Absolutely nothing from this and this meant it was a waste of her time. Her icy eyes examined the room wholly, making sure not to miss a spot. 

"So the tip really was a fake."

That was the conclusion that came from this. She was quite displeased with this outcome, not enjoying that nothing came from her investigation, leaving that clinic behind to rot for good. She was annoyed but had other leads to chase.

...

They were now living together, strange yet soothing. Sharing didn’t become a huge problem, as they knew plenty of things about allowing someone into your residences. They were past that part since they were teenagers, having to open up to one another to work, but that was only for missions and such. Not really dealt with personal matters. The two were used to each other's presence more so than normal partners in crimes.

It wasn’t abnormal for them to reside inside the same apartment. It brought back old times, both good and bad entireties. Their trust and past moments ran deep, powerless to withdraw from their souls. 

They weren’t by any friends, in the long run. But a rather unique bond not many people would have. Working alongside one another underneath the same people.

They’re familiar with each other.

Staggeringly close to one another much for their taste. Often sharing a lot of moments and placing hands on one another — by her pulling him out of danger and dragging him — by him clinging to her in fear. Even with the female falling backward on top of the male prompting they both collapse tortuously on the hard dirt and grasslands.

He did care intensely for Sophia, but they guess their relationship just defy description.

They unquestionably trusted one another more than enough to be resting in the same bed, which at first felt but slowly they grew diverted to the pressure.

The house was usually polished or regularly murky, due to possessing occupied lives. Him, as a Buddy Police officer and her as working with the Gaen company. After all of these years, she was still working under Kyoya’s power, following his orders without fail.

Sophia, this time, uncharacteristically went straight to their bedroom and collapsed on the bed with a stern tone. It was a lengthy heyday. After entering through the threshold of the small home and discovering her beloved smiling cheerfully at her, embracing her. Neglecting the male’s calls of her name and insignificant expressions of affection. The former vice didn’t want to deal with anything today, especially not Magoroku. 

Her subconscious was scrambling as her body felt almost deadened. Her lips were drained of color and mouth dry of any water. Her throat also felt dry, transmitting an appalling after taste dwelling inside of it. Impervious white-colored hair sticking out, not caring if the strands went on her features. 

She has been up for days on end working to stop a guy who planned on exterminating her precious Kyoya-sama if she wasn’t cautious or wary with her actions. She didn’t want her master and boss to die, not before she would. The man was so important to her, she refused to sustain such a concept. The CEO granted her a proposal, a light she wasn’t capable to see before. He saved her. And now, clowns ached to take that away from her. And there was still more that had to be done. Plenty of diverse leads to discover… Insomniac evenings.

She loathed it…

Adhering to the wrinkled sheets on the bed, the female didn’t fret if the bed was unordered or incapacitated due to her tendencies. The adult adjusted herself conveniently, even if comfort wouldn’t come with her stance. Her comfort would never come if someone was proposing to harm the people she sincerely cares about.

Eyes narrowing intensely, stretched with misery and resentment, as her dips slipped further to a bitter frown. Her eyes intense but now dull, those brutally unresponsive Glacial blue as they gazed at the surface weren’t so vividly blue as they were before, no, It was more of a lifeless shade of coloring. A tone she never had before. Hopeless almost.

She would freeze the world with her cold bare hands if she could, she wanted everything to freeze in the coldness. It was preferred instead of reminding her. And she wanted them to get colder. 

And colder…

Colder…

On repeat, until it was unbearable. 

That cold grip on her life.

The room was devoid of sound, she preferred it that way. She relishes the tranquil and soundless areas, being peaceful for her but the sound of her darkest thoughts was swelling her mind with concerns, uncertainties...

What if he did die? 

She didn’t want to think but she was a Buddyfight and thus, had to think of all possibilities and events. Even if she didn’t want to, it was her job to do so and she must live with that notion.

But Magoroku was also a Buddy-Cop now, operating alongside her formal enemy… 

He could die at some point. And at any time. A monster could cut him and he would simply bleed. Unless someone took care of him. But she wasn’t there alongside him anymore so he was on his own with his co-workers she could care less about.

He was a coward but he was astoundingly confident. Brave even. But still the Shido Magoroku she acknowledged from when he was a teenager, even if he grew. He was still just a teenager at heart, she concluded.

Then if both of them die before her, what point was there in living? What would she do? She didn’t want to live in a world where purpose just didn’t exist for her.

These thoughts were entirely new to her, when did she start caring about Magoroku’s life?

But she did save him, if only once. It was the right thing to do at the time, if Magoroku got burnt then their mission would’ve been dead, he was very important. Even if it met using all up the rest of her fading power to keep them both alive.

But both of them gave her meaning in this corrupt world. Wretched environment. Without the idea of meaning, everything in her life would’ve been pointless. She was fighting for Kyoya’s wishes and remain loyal to her no matter if it was life or death.

The term meaning was important to her. Illustrates why she rebelled against unnecessary and meaningless things.

She was driven by Kyoya calls.

The soft sound of the door, squeaking took her out of her solicitudes. She didn’t realize she was staring into space at the wall and sheets in front of her. Her subconscious was still pulsating with extreme swings of thoughts.

“Sophia?” A concerned voice called out her name, as he held himself carefully at the door frame, peering in. 

She didn’t bother to respond to his words.

Gradually he entered and went to their noble bed, an adumbration now covering her frame as he stood carefully nearby. Gazing down at her. Distressed blue eyes now met with his frame, refusing to glance up. Only viewing his pants for the most part. She didn’t feel moving, she didn’t desire to. 

“S-Sophia?” 

Her body aching, comprehend recognition of how Magoroku must’ve undergone all of those years ago yet he’s part of the Buddy Police now. His pledges reappeared but still, she didn’t want to speak. Inconsiderably nervous, she could sense the concern all too audibly.

“A-Are you okay?”

“...”

He drew his hand towards her long hair, softly stroking the strands away from her features as he lowered himself to his knees so she could face him. He was indecisive with actions but he felt as if it would somehow help. Then again, he was always hesitant when it came to the conception of demonstrating affection.

She felt a single prick of something loosening up, it was ominous but reassuring. Her face felt free somehow. She’d matched her gaze with his, subsequently locking eyes. Wary uniting with concern. A supremely critical combo they often were faced with.

He frowns with concern as his eyes slightly dip. One of his hands softly on the edge of the bed, keeping himself up while the other hand was still entangled in her soft hair. It felt odd seeing her so… dismayed, also helpless in a sense. A part of her, he infrequently saw over their years together, she was stoically severe. Only annoyance, malicious, pity, even in pain before but never this! There were some cases that she would sweat.

“Sophia! Please, talk to me!” 

He conversed but wasn’t exasperated, or irritated with her, or at least resisted to explicate his dissatisfaction with her lack of effort. 

The expression scrawled on his appearance told her everything she required to distinguish. It was more dismay; melodious and worrying. But talking was an important part of any relationship. 

“I don’t want to talk, Shido.” 

She belatedly spoke, almost sternly if it wasn’t strangely raspy. Gosh, she hated the voice, the hint in her voice. Her voice never became raspy. Hoping he wouldn’t notice, he was dense.

But...

She was still human…

The fact that she had to face at some point. It wasn't weird for her to display dread but she rarely displays it in front of Magoroku.

“Your voice sounds raspy, Sophia!” 

And there went her aspirations...

He noted while being shocked, “Are you thirsty? Do you need some water?” 

He kept requesting. But she wouldn’t answer, but Sophia wouldn’t say Da to that, she wanted to just sulked in the bed while pondering about her beloved boss...

“Wait here! I’ll get you a glass of water!” 

Hastily got up and dashed out of the room. A few moments passed and he came back with a small glass cupped inside his fingers. Most likely believing it was best if she got some water anyway. He entered the room with the cup in hand, making his way back around her. He was a huge dork who cared way too much about her, clumsily making sure she was safe and healthy but she thought it was adorable, even if it was irritating to her, he was cute but it wasn’t like she would brazenly confess that. Not ever.

She surmised she didn’t have a reversal to make anymore. No objection, just to listen to his orders. She had to get up and annoyingly she did just that but Magoroku was closer than she thought, nearly knocking the water out of his hands, dripping some on the covers and mostly on her, only a little as he slightly struggled.

She glanced at him in annoyance and he nervously chuckled in embarrassment, stating his apologies and calming by admitting to her that it was just a little water before handing the cup with an apprehensive and shaky smile accompanying on his lips. 

Sophia took the cup and induced it closer towards her lips without a single word as she was sitting on the now ruffled mattress. Deliberately drinking the liquid from the clear as the former president only observed her movements. 

Scrutinizing her extremely discreetly made the male almost feel as if she was naked, unveiled at the one who she didn’t want to attend, somehow. But alternatively, exclusively concentrate on the cup, and not on those cautious glances he was giving her. Once she consumed all of the water inside, she brought the item back down. 

But what now? Her mind challenged…

“Good!” He clapped his hands together, “You drank it all! I’m so glad!” He was splendid of her doing so, audibly, his voice rang with excitement, “Are you feeling any better, Sophia?”

Was she? Naturally, she wouldn’t crave to answer that. That issue only made her feel worse than before.

She never contemplated herself that way, only about Kyoya. Her life didn’t matter and she didn’t get why Magoroku cared so badly about her. Her body stings with misery yet it was for Kyoya satisfaction. If Kyoya was happy, she was happy. But his life was being endangered and it was getting to her. Her life means nothing if Kyoya wasn’t there to guild her…

After all, she was memorialized as a vicious gal who would go anyplace and do any measures just to carry out Gaen Kyoya's wishes.

But, Magoroku must’ve felt the same way, he was aching at some point, too. He was a Buddy Police, his life was continually being threatened. He knows what vulnerability feels like first hand, doesn’t he?

She only frowns at her thoughts, drooping almost… 

She only began to sweat further. 

“Sophia?” He beckoned, “Wh-What’s wrong?”

She blinked, revealing her shock and parting her lips. His voice had driven her away from the disturbing reflections, almost corruption exerting over her intellect leaving her with the rot with those violated pieces. Was this the Dark Core taking effort on her mind? 

He let out a concerned inspiration of air, a dismal rustle, “You’re acting weird. It’s bothering me…”

“How so?” 

“Well, you seemed… disoriented. Confused, even!” He regarded, “I-It’s just… isn’t like you to lay in bed and sulk in your sweat!” He frowns, “Is something wrong? What happened?”

“There’s nothing wrong.” 

She glanced over at the clock. Still doing her best to keep her intense and austere tone while remaining stoically indifferent. But he was correct, sulking in their bed wasn’t going to work out in the end. And sulking wasn’t her normal thing to do. 

“But…” 

She brought her hand out to halt his talking, as she got up from the bed, readjusting her long stole, stern and stoic features. She comprehended what he was going to assert next, being bound to admit it. 

“I need to get dinner started.” 

Stern voice, she still had duties. Maybe doing something would help leave these thoughts. Cooking was something that did make her feel relaxed, and it was becoming late, surely food was important. Or stifled them long enough for her to unwind a bit before they plague her once more.

“Huh?”

Magoroku becomes confused with this sudden change. She started to make her way towards the door, reaching out his arm, Magoroku wanted to stop her but he didn’t bear to touch her. He went speechless until she reached the food handle...

“Fine, if you don’t want to talk about it I have no choice but to respect that,” He composed himself, still standing his ground, “But… If you do need someone to talk to, I’m always going to be here…”

“...” 

She halted at that and pondered. Slightly turning her head to face him, locking in a daze. But she snapped her way back to the front

“Don’t ever forget that. Okay?”

“Da.” Was she the only thing she said when she left the room…

Cooking didn’t come as easy as she thought it would… even with getting the supplies out and ready. Magoroku words were still haunting her mind, refusing to leave her. He did care and wanted her to be open about her feelings. But expressing feelings other than a few weren’t to taunt her as a small child. Maybe it was a good idea to talk too? But what if he didn’t understand how she felt? The thoughts, beliefs, darkness that was dwelling inside of her. And how would she start it? So much to consider yet so little time.

“Sophia~!” He almost sang as he entered the kitchen, catching her off guard. It seems like Magoroku isn’t going to let her remain alone. He analyzed the possessions she had on the counter, as his eyes strayed from item to item. “Do you need help with anything?”

She shook her head at that. No, she wanted to be left alone, not have him here bothering her… Ugh! She staggered the solicitudes away.

“Are you sure?”

“Go focus on your work.” She articulated, as she began to cut one of the tomatoes she had in her hand before he enrolled.

“But I already finished all of my paperwork to spend more time with you!” He pouted dramatically.

“All of it?” She scowled at him provoking him to flinch. 

“Yes!” He nodded back, “Sophia! I was considerate enough to complete it all, you should be proud of me!” He placed his hands on his waist and flashed a knowing smile. 

She didn’t respond to this claim. Though it positively sounds like something he would do even with his constant complaining and sore body, he did enjoy having some company around.

“Anyway, I do have something special planned for us this weekend!” 

She paused, “And what may that be?”

“Oh, that!?” He elevated his finger up, only his pointer finger, “You’ll have to wait, it’s a secret!” He was acting goofy again, huge dork, almost fanboying at his plans, “But I’m sure you’ll love it, too! I planned everything out with your interests in mind!” Smiling brightly as he gently taps on her cheeks. A small sigh of love. 

His idea sounded almost as if he didn’t think of himself but understanding him, he made sure it was also to his fondness as well so he wouldn’t complain about the whole ideal. He often complains, even if he didn’t mean to do so. It happens. Maybe his plan was relaxing? But she could only ponder about it. But she still needed to work with Kyoya, it was more important to her at the moment.

He sprang once more, “Do you ever think about having kids of your own?”

The subject took her off guard, nearly dropping her knife but kept her stern grip on it. Her eyes slightly widened.

“Oh! I’m sorry…!” tensely, “Was that a weird question to ask someone?”

Yes, yes it was.

And she thought she was the one who asked weird questions during the ungodly hours of the bitter night. The topic of kids rarely came up in their relationship, only just the two of them. One, they didn’t think of having any but they were adults and living in the same house. Some might say they were married. 

But why? Why ask such a question now? Did he want some? 

“Why are you asking me that?” She questioned, “Do you want kids?”

He brought his hands up in the air, “I don’t know... But it’ll probably be fun!” Apprehensively smiling as he closed his eyes, “You do enjoy kids, right? I bet you’ll be a great mother someday!” But his tone shifted, almost sad, _“Like a mother, I wish I had…”_

He didn’t have one? He never mentions her, only his father.

“Your mother?”

“Huh?” He hesitated, “Oh…! Nothing! Just forget about it!” 

She would… “Did you not have a mother?” 

He shook his head. He was growing uncomfortable as the question of his mother swing into the air. A matter that he didn’t seem all too comfortable with, “Let’s drop this, okay?”

It seems that both had topics the other didn’t feel comfortable enough to discuss with one another… And Sophia found one of them.

The two finished cooking the food she was planning to make, but Sophia thrust Magoroku out of the area for nearly dropping the bowl. Leaving her alone with her responsibilities and decisions. Only taking an hour to cook everything and making sure it was all set. 

And so, the two sat and ate together. Magoroku gawked at all of the food set on his plate as his cheek rose in shade, “It smells so good~!” She cooked various things this time, a full course meal. Three things were Sushi, Onigiri, and Ramen. Sophia enjoyed Ramen, especially soup and bread. One of her go-to meals as a teenager.

Magoroku moaned in pleasure, first taking the sushi on the plate, “Mmm, sushi!” He brought it up to his lips, “I’m going to enjoy this!” And surely he had it all with a content smile. 

Sophia was awfully quiet, keeping her thoughts to herself. Staring coldly at the tray. Dead and unmoving. She was fully capable of eating LOTS, the girl had a huge appetite. But she didn’t feel like eating, the gut filling only grew in his stomach.

He noticed, finding it seemingly out of character for her to just sit and not eat, “Sophia? Aren’t you going to eat? Your food is going to get cold if you let it sit there.”

She snapped out of her daze. Finally applying her mouth with some of the food. 

He couldn’t help but steal a few glances at her from the side as she ate her food. She had an elegant way of eating things, gently hunching over and eating sushi with her pink napkin near her. She was pretty while she sat and ate, something he enjoyed watching from the side. A good display. He thought.

A few minutes passed and the two were finished with their meals.

A pleased Magoroku smiled, flashing it with a smile, “You always make such wonderful food, Sophia!”

The night felt colder. More than usual, even with Magoroku clinging to her frame, sleep wouldn’t come. He was already fast asleep, watching as his chest slowly raised and dipped in an even manner. And she felt worried, an odd feeling but it was for master. She couldn’t sleep and only pondered about her master’s safety. The room was mostly dark if it was the male dozing off like this.

She couldn’t lay here anymore. She didn’t want to.

Slowly lifted herself from the bed and went straight towards the phone, her phone. Making her way down the hall into the 

Calling...

“Hello?” 

The phone picked up and it was his voice, almost sleepy yet awake. He should’ve been sleeping. And this was an awful idea...

“Kyoya-sama.”

“Oh? Sophia?” 

He questioned with sheer shock, even with the phone she could sense his shock. Hearing his voice through the phone felt oddly reassuring yet scary.

“What are you doing up this late?”

“My deepest apologies, sir. I’m finding it quite difficult to sleep so I called you.”

“That’s quite common. The lack of sleep is not important for your health, though.” He explained carefully with his rhythmic tone, though, he was the one to talk if he was still up at this hour as well, “Where’s Magoroku? Is he asleep as well?”

“Da.”

He hummed in his phone as if he was thinking for a second, “Is something bothering you, Sophia?”

She was shocked, not sure. Was she bothered by something? Yes, she was worrying too much about him and their mission. She wasn’t sure how to express emotions properly, she wasn’t good at expressing them well, was she? Knowingly, she was no good at saying her feelings dwelling inside of her and it was probably for the best. She didn’t want to bother him, not anymore.

“I’m fine, Kyoya-sama.” She only felt worse for bothering him at this time of night, “I’m terribly sorry to keep you up this late, Kyoya-sama.”

“That’s fine. Please, get some rest, though. It’s important that you do. I’ll let you go rest now.”

He left the call, leaving alone in the dark…

Alone with the thoughts.

The feelings.

The pain. Her mind spinning.

Hopeless. Alone. And in the dark and cold outside. And it was only growing darker and colder…

What was happening to her? Why now? Why did she feel this way? 

Rest, was that order? Surely it was. She thought it was good to follow his words instead of stargazing. Walking back to her room. He groans, half-sleep, “Sophia…?” As she went back on the bed.

“Go back to sleep.” She whispered. He listens to her as he clings to her frame, going back to the original cuddle they both were in. 

The morning rose, and she got up. Oddly, the male was already out of the bed only leaving her. She was normally the one who was up before him but they both were morning people. Groaning, she got up for the day and fixed the bed. Making her way towards the door of the kitchen to smell something. 

Magoroku cooking? She cringed at the idea.

But enter the room to find the male cooking and softly humming in delight. He noticed the steps and turned to glance at the female, “Oh, Sophia!” He smiles, “Good morning~!” 

She stared shockingly at the area, “You’re cooking, aren’t you?”

He happily nodded.

“Do you not like that I’m working for him?” He questions her, almost concern, “I mean, you both are past enemies…”

“I don’t care if you’re working for him or not.”

“I just don’t want us to be enemies, too.” He looks down at the floor, “I don’t want to be your enemy.”

…

The next day of work.

“Sophia.” Kyoya sounded more serious, “I just got some interesting news. You might want to hear.”

“What may that be, Kyoya-sama?” She gave him attention. 

He opens the folder and handed her the paper. Instead, were sheets of the boy’s information. A boy named Jinguji Kei. A card. 

“It seems like Jinguji Kei is your child, from Dungeon World that is…”

That world, much like the human world. Dungeon World. Or rather a distinct side of it, one that reflected the human world similarly. It was never the same. They often heard a lot about that world but rarely been inside, if not ever been to the World itself. While the two worlds had identical physiques, they had distinctive dreams and thoughts. Inconsiderably altered from their human counterparts. You can’t copy the _same_ feelings and thoughts of another; even if it’s just a reflection of yourself. 

With this, it brought different ways of living. Unlike the human world, the certain of it all, his world had constant fighting, never resting. Instead of school with math, they had combat schools. Everyone in the world had a rather distinct role to play. But if there was a high chance that Kei really was their kid in that world, what world would this be in?

“The detail may be small but could help, even if it’s shocking.”

She really didn’t want to believe that, “I’m just as surprised as you are, I don’t recall having kids with Shido.”

“Of course not.” Kyoya seemingly agreed, “That’s why when I discovered it, I want to clarify that with you.”

There was a high chance that the Buddy Police might be aware of this…

“Magoroku.”

He paused as he returned home, only to find the girl staring at him with a devoid expression. He raised a brow at her. 

“Sophia?”

“You have information about the whereabouts of Jinguji Kei, don’t you?”

He froze up almost instantly at her words… of course, he did… He was part of the Buddy Police, wasn’t he? Yet, she had him on the tip of her finger… the tip of her cold finger...

“Tell me where he is.”

“I…”

“Spill.” Her voice stern, a deep shadow cast below her eyes, telling him everything, “I know you can.”

“I can’t do that!” He retorted, “You know I can’t reveal such confidential information to you, Sophia.”

“You did it before, haven’t you?” He gulps as she took a step closer towards him, “And as far as I’m concerned you’ll do it again. I know all of your secrets. The reckless nights we share, the dumping of information you promise not to tell. They’ll notice soon enough, Shido.”

He felt himself drowning in the bittersweet… she knows… she knows everything. Of course, she did. She was the queen. Eyes widened, they did share those nights, living together in their home...

“A-Are you blackmailing me!?”

“Maybe.”

“B-But we’re dating!” 

“All the more reason to tell me.” She slightly tilted her head off to the side, “You wouldn’t keep secrets from the one you call yours, would you?”

“N-No! Of course not!” He was still standing his ground against her, “But you haven’t been honest with me either, Sophia!”

She parted her lips, notably surprised by this remark but didn’t respond. But she wasn’t surprised by the fact that he knew but more of the fact he brought it up this way. But really, it was true. Not cheating wise, because they will never do such but… mysterious wise.

“So that’s how it is.”

She only steps forward and he steps back, nearly tripping until he felt himself being backed by the wall, nervously placing his hands on the wall. Almost clinging his back against it for dear life. She took her time getting closer but her steps were still stern. His body shivers in dread but not because of the girl. He felt her body heat pressing against his skin as her dead cold eyes glared at him.

“Wh-What do you want?”

She merely smirks at him, “You, silly.” A smirk that was playfully malicious yet so bitter. As she taps her hand on her nose. He flinches, unsure of what to make of her actions. Gosh, she was enjoying this now, wasn’t she? If only, her eyes didn’t speak of annoyance, he’ll believe she was.

He felt his cheeks burn by those words, “M-Me!?”

She nodded but said nothing to confirm it, “You want me too, do you not?”

“O-Of course!” He agreed, “I want you…” He always wanted her… That smirk made him shiver more, the fact that she was using it against him.

“Then you’ll do anything I say if it means I won’t leave you.” This was probably a fact.

“Don’t use my own worries against me!” He shouted, “If you want something you’re going to have to do it the old fashion way!”

She took a step back from him. She knew what he meant by this, everyone should know.

“Fine.” She took out her deck from underneath her stole, “If I win you’ll have to obey me.”

“And what if you lose?”

“I’ll just have to obey you, then.” She was confident, making sure she won’t lose, “Fair deal?”

He nods, regaining his senses as he smirks, “I suppose it’s fair…”

“Well then, do you accept my challenge?” 

“Of course, I accept your challenge!”

“Let’s fight in the living room.”

...

“You lost.” Her voice stern as ever…

He grits his teeth. No way! She had more skill and wits and dang she was so smart…

“No fair!” 

“You’re to obey my every order.”

He stares up at the girl to find her cold expression. He was the man of his word and he hated it. 

“What do you want, Sophia?”

“Now, tell me. Where is Jinguji Kei?”

“I don’t know! Truly, I don’t know.”

She narrowed her eyes, this fight was all for that, “Shido…”

“But I hear rumors!” Clumsy speaking.

“He doesn’t want rumors, he wants facts.”

“P-Please just here me out for a second.”

“Fine. I’m giving you five.”

“Thank you!” He let out a sigh, hoping it’ll drain him of his dreads before recomposing himself, “Now, since you want to do badly, I’ll tell you… The boy is somewhere in hiding, in a cabin somewhere in the woods, is what I heard from Tasuku, with that dangerous criminal Gara or whatever,” He places a hand on his chin, “Come to think of it, this boy really takes the whole ‘you want something bad done to get a criminal to do it’ seriously.”

“Shido.”

“R-Right!” He shook his head of those thoughts, “I don’t know where they are myself…” He played with his thumbs on his lap.

She seemed to focus as she didn’t bother to speak up…

“Happy now?”

She silently nodded in reply.

“I really wish I could be more of a help but I can’t do much. My power only has so much. You should be grateful I even told you any of this in the first place! I could lose my job if they knew, you know!”

She stood up, leading over, towards the male on the opposite chair as him. Grabbing his tie, drawing him closer. He flinches in surprise, nearly yelping as he felt the wave of her pull. Before he would say anything she pressed her lips up against his, smacking them gently. Some sort of thank you gift? It seemed that way.

He froze, tensing up by her mere touch. Mind going hollow. Eyes increased. Affection like this was rare but rather nice. Slowly he felt himself melting with the kiss, relaxing and shifting his hands towards her face, softly pressing her gloves on her cheeks. Shortly after, she parted her lips to breathe. Before finally letting go of his tie. 

She wordlessly wanders off into the next room and all he could be sit there and press his hands on his lips in wonder…

“Sophia!?”

“I’m going to make dinner.”

He frowns. As she shouted from the other room.

He still couldn’t believe he told her. And how she blackmailed him. And she left him in that room to think. What was she even thinking? What WAS HE EVEN THINKING? TELLING HER IN THE FIRST PLACE!? And even going as far as WANTING TO HELP HER MORE! But still, all of that was risky, if Tasuku found out about this… it won’t end well for him nor Sophia… he didn’t want that to happen. Despite being on different sides, they were still fighting for the same ranks.

He groans in his hands, whimpering.

Really, she needed that help. All of it. He wanted to be there for her. With how late she’s been coming home, reckless nights. Sleepless ones. Ones where she kept him up all night just to tell her because she couldn’t sleep herself. 

The way she was driving herself crazy to protect her master. Half of the time she just… didn’t bother to sleep at all. As if her stress didn’t allow that to happen.

He could tell she wasn’t in a good mental state, the flicker of her eyes he knew. Her strands slightly out of place as she kept it all up. Even if she resists saying it her body tells more than words ever could.

“What am I going to do?” He spoke in defeat, “There’s no way she’ll listen to me… but I have to protect her and keep her safe…” 

He knew she could protect and keep herself safe but that didn’t bother him, it was her health. She was hurting herself for the mission just to protect her master and bring down someone who’s evil and wants to destroy the world. He cares far too deeply about the girl.

If not she was surely going to work herself to the point of exhaustion and that was no good.

“Magoroku.” 

He flinches, hearing the steps. He heard her voice and he took his hands from off his pawn to face her. Her stoic features. 

“Come. Dinner is ready.”

“Coming!” 

Was all he responded as he clumsy lifted himself off the lounge, picking up the cards and placing them in two different decks. They didn’t even bother putting their decks away. By the time he glances back at the door, she is already gone making him breathe out. He made his way towards their shared kitchen.

She was much too busy planting the food she didn’t seem to notice them. 

“Sophia, what happened?”

He notices the bandages on her hands and fingers. He felt a pit of worrying increasingly growing inside of him...

“What?”

“The bandages!” He pointed out, “Why are your hands bandaged? Did you hurt yourself?”

“They’re just bandages, it’s nothing.” She passes it off acting as if it was normal but Magoroku thought otherwise. This wasn’t at all ‘normal’. 

“B-But…!”

“You worry too much, Magoroku.”

He let out a sigh, frowning, “You need to be more careful! You’ve been acting really reckless lately! Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

She paused for a second as if she was pondering on what he said but made her way towards her side of the table where her food was.

His eyes settled down at the plate of food, almost smiling. 

“I hope you didn’t add a lot of spies and hot sauce to this again.”

“You can be the judge of that.”

He hummed and carefully took a bite, it wasn’t as spicy as when she would make food beforehand. He smiles, as he eats more and more. She was also eating. 

Their dinner normally consists of him either praising or complaining about the food. And him discussing his daily job. 

"Do you need help?"

He wasn't all that fond of… washing dishes. 

She didn't respond to him. But kept her eyes focused on the path in front of her. As always. So cold and serious.

And he frowns, very concerned for her by this point.

"Sophia," he stood his ground, "I think we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. Go back to work."

"There's plenty of things to talk about." He countered.

She didn't respond.

"Please… it's important!" His voice laced with desperation, "It's about you."

She stopped everything she was doing and turned off the sink. She veered to face him. He carefully studies her.

"I think you need a break."

"A break?" She was surprised.

He nodded, "Don't worry, it's not going to be a long break if that's what you're thinking. Just a short and simple one. I think you'll enjoy it!" 

She lowered her eyes from this, "I'm quite busy. I don't have time for such 'meaningless' things."

"It's not meaningless!" He pouted, "I'm doing it for your own good.” 

He seems to frown as a glisten of hopelessness steamed along with his features.

She went to walk away only for him to stop her. 

"I just… don't want you to overwork yourself."

"I'm not going to."

"Then, please promise me. You won't tell me how you feel and I won't force you… but I need you to promise me you won't overwork yourself."

"I promise..."

For the rest of the night. Instead of standing time in the living room watching the television, mostly the news. He was dwelling inside of his office room, a large room just to work in. It felt like his office back at Aibo.

He was working on a project for the Buddy Police, filling out paperwork. He was never fond of doing this but it had been his job and he wanted to take care of it himself.

By the time Sophia carelessly opened the door and walked in. Her stern and stoic expression softened as her sky-blue icy eyes were fixated at the male at his desk. Who was seemingly sleeping? Having his head down, eyes closed and using his hands to keep his balance. 

"Thank you, Magoroku…" she whispers in a soft tone as her hand pressed softly against his shoulder, "For all of your help." Before she planted another kiss on his cheek. 

She understood that he was working hard on the task at hand. Even if they were on different sides, they were still fighting for the same things. Same goals. 

Little did she know that Magoroku wasn't asleep and heard all of her praise and felt her soft lips once more. It was all so unexpectedly done, but it wouldn't be the first to straight-up admit a thank you for helping her. He did his best to pretend he was asleep instead of forcing his body to reach to her touch and words. He felt the weight being hauled off his shoulder as she went to tap the desk. 

She was viewing his paper. Before he felt the feeling of being watched by her. She must've been watching him sleep. His beats of breathing. His soft hair that he was growing out. His everything. He belonged to her and no one else. No one else owned his heart as she has. Owned his right to love her and praise her. She was his and only his, and he wouldn't leave. He wouldn't dare cheat, it just wasn't in his code to do so.

She grinned, before smiling. It was rare to give smiles but she felt like giving one. It wasn't a fake smile to get others on her side. That she used. The smile was a delicate indication of affection granted by her. Gosh, she was so soft for him.

After a few moments which felt like forever, she finally strolled away and closed the door. Once he was certain she was out of that room. 

He couldn't help but softly smile, "You're welcome, Sophia…"

When they went to bed. He always wore his warm matching PJs and her simple yet fancy nightgown. And they buried themselves in the sheets and covers of the bedding. Always shifting closer as he clung to her. clinging to her closely, none of them minded the other's touch. Ever since they were teenagers. But this time, he was awfully closer than normal and made sure she knew he was being affectionate with his touch. His hands wrapped around her arms. But one of his hands managed to encircle around her slim fingers, causing them to intertwine. None of them seemed to mind this but focused on each other's frame from the darkness of the room.

Both seemingly found themselves wrapped in the warmth of the other, it felt comforting and relaxing.

The next morning felt so warm. He woke up in her arms the next day.

The morning didn’t seem so bright as it normally was in Japan. Hearing the sound from heavy pouring that trilled inside of his ears, provoking him to murmur, regaining his senses. Stirring from his extensive sleep by the quality of the rainfall pouring outside of the window. Drops tapping harshly on the trained windows with a crisp atmosphere. Outside was deeply gray, staining the sky with a dismal look, unlike the normal sky-blue of the summer or the dark blue from the night. Just depressingly grizzled and rather unsightly. 

Deliberately opening his eyes as he felt the weight of the bed being sway by something. Navy eyes took notice of the girl in front of him. In a modest nightgown, her snow-like white dripping on the side as she was laying there, void of much sensations. He imperceptibly flinches in shock by her, parting his lips involuntarily. Feeling her strange warmth and her cold hands on his. She had her hands wrapped around his, grasping them as he felt the stoic affection. Bright sky-blue eyes spacious and conscious, simply peering at him with a devoid eloquence. 

"Good morning, Sophia!" 

She didn't respond, as always she wasn't the one to say good morning to anyone. She merely blinks in return, giving him acknowledgment. But he felt it was only right to say it to her every morning. 

“You’re up rather early as ever but not out of bed yet!” 

He began to wonder what time it was from the way she was up and not out of bed yet. She normally was awake and out of bed before he even awakens most of the time. They were both early birds yet she was always awake and out of bed before him despite rarely sleeping.

“You much rather I get up and leave?”

“N-No!” Panicking at that, “Of course not! It’s just… odd waking up to you. I mean… you’re usually not in bed when I wake up… Please, stay!”

She wasn’t going to go anywhere. But she didn’t respond once again and her expression still remained impassive as always. And he didn’t want her to go anyway, just stay here with him. Only him. They played with each other's fingers until they were intertwined and kept it there.

“Don’t you want to get up?” 

"It's rather miserable out and I'd much rather stay in bed,” Slackly yawns, “Today, we’re going to rest and stay in!”

"Don't have things to do for the Buddy Police?" 

"That can wait." He spoke, "As a Buddy Police Officer, I'm arresting you. That means you can't leave the bed!" He giggles at his joke as he snuggles closer.

"Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"As far as I'm aware I didn't break a law for a while."

He frowns, "Why are you so mean to me?"

…

Abundant rain saturated his ears, overhearing the heavy downpour instead of their Television as the wind blow. Catching the loud blows. Which was playing the news reports. They don’t watch much of anything else besties Buddyfights and the news. Sometimes they would watch movies that look appealing but that was rare with their diligent occupations. But often, Sophia was the one who picks the movies and they were horror, devising the poor male to cling to her in terror and yelp. Weeping on her lap. He didn’t like horror movies yet Sophia seems to enjoy them well enough to play it.

The curtains were scanty open, unveiling the drops tainting the window. The atmosphere was misty grey, dismal, and gloomy. So dark it was difficult to see the trees around the outside, let alone the shutter. He couldn’t focus on his work in front of him or the television, his dull navy blue eyes stared dreadfully at the tainted windows. His lips dipping to a frown. His chest growing and heart-pounding hearing the throbbing ringing in his ears. His abdomen twisting in dread. He felt nauseous. He hopes it wasn’t going to thunder. 

Footsteps could be heard and the girl enters the room silently. Even Sophia, the person who enjoys the rain, wasn’t fond of how bad it was. Simply taking the remote from their coffee table and turning up the television volume. He blinks and flinches at the sudden uproar, being much louder than before. He ungainly shifts to face her frame being slightly hunched as she was appearing annoyed with her frown and lowered lids as she sets their cups of tea on the table. Disturbed even. Hearing the glass touching the table. As she did this he decided to speak...

“The storm looks really bad…”

“It’ll pass soon enough.”

“Are you sure, Sophia?”

“Da.” She only nodded as she made her way to sit down next to him, “Right now, you should focus on your work.” 

Right… he needed to get it done. Fortuitously, she was here. 

That remained obstinate and only more so the boisterous noise of heavy booms and claps noises filled the air. As the loud sound and bright light zapped below, his eyes caught it. The awful color. He felt unwell, so infected, he thought he was going to wilt. Dread and horror filled his eyes. 

He flinches and yelps, dramatically, as his pen and papers slip from his hands and descending, parting on the floor and furniture. In sheer terror and dread as tears began to form from the corner of his eyes. Soft sniffles. Covering his hand with his hand as his body cowered over, shakingly panicking and exhaling. Even with it being years since his last master ever zapped for his failures, the scars were still there. Haunting him.

Dramatically, he begins to whimper out of sorrow and stress. His inclination racing wearily, screaming at him. His heart pulsating like it was bound to be torn out. And in a twisted way, it was torn. His world felt like it was growing darker, and darker as time went by. He often cries but this was a downpour, it was an affliction. Heavy tears blurred his vision as he brought his gloved hands up to cover his face, smearing it with his wet hot tears. His fears of failure slowly creeping up from him once more. He hated failure, no matter what it was. He learned to fear the whole idea with painful zaps.

“Magoroku.” 

She only ever called him by his last name “Shido” but as time went, and them drawing closer she ended up shifting that name. Even now, it still felt uncanny to say his first name and for him to hear her call him. She knew what this was about, _him_ . As he was grousing. Magoroku wasn’t petrified of _him_ per-say more he was afraid about being zapped and injured again, but he was also stoned when the nightmare ended...

“He’s not coming back.”

“I know that…!” He finally spoke, removing his hands from his face to face her, “But! Wh-What if he really does come back? It’ll cause big trouble…”

“Do you think that’s going to happen?”

“I don’t know…” He didn’t know. Truly, he didn’t want to know either. “It could?” He stammered before giving a determined glare, "There’s a chance!”

She only let out an annoyed loaded sigh. This boy was hopeless.

…

He would drag himself into her office, as she requested. He would sit on the large furniture inside the room as she works as she wanted. With legs spread and sinking his back into the fabric with crossed arms over his chest. His red eyes gazing endlessly at the walls as the clock was ticking inside of his ears. 

She was the Saint Order Academy’s junior high school’s student council president. So she was busy but he also was busy with his clan. Coming here was more like a break he preferred since working with Vile Ranma was long over. He could’ve taken his large limo here but he didn’t.

His eyes would glimpse at her when she articulated to the people who would enter with papers and orders, seemingly focusing on her frame without any words. Her bright pink eyes would gloss over him for a mere moment before glancing away.

"My apologies to keep you waiting for so long." She would give a single bow, swift and easy, "You must be bored sitting here."

“Waiting here wasn’t all so bad.” He had some patients as he smirks, “Watching you work is quite enjoyable. But you owe me.”

“Very well. I shall show my remorse for your wait.” She would do the unexpected and leans in, pecking him on the cheeks. He would blink and instinctively jerk. He felt his cheeks burning as if they were set on fire by something. Placing his hand on his cheeks as he stares at her. An expression mixed with confusion and surprise. He wasn't sure how to reach. He was caught off guard. "By your reaction, I can sense you never got a kiss before?" 

"I have not.” He did his best to hide the blush displaying on his features. Not allowing her to see it.

"It shows." She would simply smile.

“What is that supposed to mean?” She was teasing him and his huffs. Crossing his arms once more, “Don’t assume that you paid with a mere kiss. You still own me.”

“The simple kiss was not enough, then?” She hums as her pink eyes remained sealed in focus to him, “What did you have in mind?”

“Buddyfight me.”

“You wish to Buddyfight me?” 

He nods, “Of course. But I’ll be winning the match.”

“Quite confident but I disagree.”

“Then prove it.”

“Very well, then.”

Loving someone, how hard could that be? How tough can loving someone be? 

For Daijirou the idea of love just didn’t exist for him, at least he presumed it didn’t. He rarely, no, **_NEVER_ ** received any love from his clan and family. No hugs, kisses, or soft family affection. Ever since he was younger, he had to be seriously aloof and stern. It was always struggling hard to get what he wanted and making sure he was at the top. He wanted to be the best, doing all that he possibly can to get there. There was no fun, only working hard. That’s the reason why he blocked it off when he was near his clan. 

Yet, this blonde girl drew him in with her stoic actions. She instantly caught his attention by her words, a weird girl. Stoically cold and quite brave. Possibly powerful too. He falls. 

She entered the building, her heels clicking the floor with ease, devoid of many sensations on her features. That mask allows her to willingly conceal her identity from other physiques who may be near her. Sort of luxury tool for her to assist her coping habits. While dawning a formal junior high uniform. Her elaborate school uniform. Multiple coloring striped necktie, containing the mere colors of different shades of blue, along with black and yellow gold trippings along the edges. Amply dressed in an almost angel-like uniform. A drabness shirt with an open slit thick black belt, keeping her white ruffled shirk along with her draping lowered cloak, commonly known as simple waist-cape. White gloves and long knee-high white colored boots.

She was an angel, and he was the devil.

For Daijirou, the idea of love was a peculiar, foreign sensation. He cursed that he couldn’t win at this simple trick. But Eden seems to understand it well, at least had a fingertip on how to act, drawing him and making him flustered. She had some understanding of it. 

He didn’t have a win-win relationship as he wanted. Daijirou refuses to lose against her, in anything.

They had their own conflicts to continually face, the disagreeable pain dwelling inside their hearts.

For the world, their involvement was a secret. Hidden from everyone and those around him. And they were perfectly okay with this fact. No one needed to discover their passion. They didn’t want anyone outside to know, especially Daijirou, who knew he shouldn’t even admire her as much as he was. He needs to keep this a secret, from his clan. If word gets out that he’s been seeing someone, it would end well. And he doesn’t want that. He needs his rank for his clan.

My opponent should've been disqualified! The truth is that amateur Gremlin built me a deck that wasn't at all suited for my superior strategy, he failed! 

Magoroku Shido is one of the antagonists of the Future Card Buddyfight anime. He is a 9th grader at Aibo Academy and president of Aibo Academy's middle school student council. His test scores are among the school's best. He is a member of Disaster. Magoroku used Bluechase Dragon, Garg as his buddy while using a Danger World deck and Silver Dragon, Adelaide while using an Ancient World deck. As shown in Episode 40: The Terrifying Dragon World!, it is revealed that his original buddy monster is Death Ruler, Gallows and fights with a Darkness Dragon World deck. His core gadget was a red star, but after revealing his affiliation with Disaster, he switched to a Dark Core with the same design albeit black colored.  
In Season 3, he has returned as the Student Council President of Aibo Academy, not trying to become evil again anytime soon.

Magoroku Shido has short tan hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit is a military-issued uniform with red shoulder pads and pockets. Along with yelled strips. He wears white gloves and big black boots.  
His Disaster force uniform is similar to the other members' being black, red, and yellow in color. However, he does not dawn a cape like the others do.  
During hundred Sofia fused Shido and buddy Gallows to form Death Shido. With that, he wore a helmet that resentments a skull with two large horns coming off the sides. A large red cape that he takes off when buddyfighting. His full outfit is a purple-ish type of color with the golden type of bones throughout.  
Later on, Gallows became involved and so did his outfit, and he was known as Des Shido. There is no red cape this time and instead of having his outfit being the purple-ish type of color with the golden type of bones throughout, it's red in color with the golden type of bones throughout. The large horns on the side of his head turned into two small ones on each side.  
Shido Magoroku was his name. He has a calm and cool personality, yet nasty. 

Magoroku is shown to keep a calm and cool yet nasty personality and looks down on many elementary school level Buddyfighters as he calls Gao's win against Tasuku and Rouga nothing but pure luck. He also seems to have a need to feel superior and be in control as he called Zanya Kisaragi's victory over a middle school team as unacceptable and refused to accept defeat when Noboru beat him in the ABC cup. He also always tries to blame others for his failures.  
In Season 2 he shows an unhealthy loyalty to Ikazuchi, continuing to serve him despite the fact that Ikazuchi has repeatedly abused Shido by zapping him when he fails and even threatening to eat Shido in place of Tenbu on one occasion.  
He heavily overestimates his abilities as a Buddyfighter, quickly assuming he could defeat his opponents before the fight even begins while underestimating them during the fight and believing his plans are perfect; this often prevents him from realizing strategies his opponent might be planning which then results in his defeat. A coward at heart, he is easily intimidated as seen when confronted by Genma Todoroki after he escaped Shido's dungeon prison, or during the meeting with Kyoya Gaen, and indeed any kind of upset to his feeling of being in control tends to cause him to resort to cowering. His pride also appears to be very fragile, shown when he cried in shame after having to tell his father that he lost the ABC cup. An example of how strong his overconfidence is seen at the Gaen Cup when he declares that he will achieve an OTK only to fail humiliatingly.  
Hundred Demons Calling: By chanting the following, "Awaken! Power of Darkness! Power of Evil!! Power of the Hundred Demons!!!", a purple seal with the kanji for "Demon" appears, from which he can call forth a Hundred Demon to perform tasks for him. 

\------------------

Sofia has white hair and bright blue eyes. Her outfit has a royal design and it's mostly consisted of the colors blue and white, and she wears white boots. Her upper body has always been covered by a blue jacket, except when she wears the Disaster Uniform when doing events for Disaster. 

Everything that happens, is as Master Kyoya wishes. Going against him is like going against nature.

Sofia Sakharov (ソフィア・サハロフ Sofia Saharofu) is a female Russian appearing in the Future Card Buddyfight anime. She is a 7th grader at Aibo Academy and a former member of Aibo Academy's middle school student council. 

Sofia is very calm and serious, only showing emotions in a few cases, and the only ones she shows are often malice or annoyance.  
She is also very intelligent and responsible, being fully committed to her occupation as student council vice president when she was undercover and as a member of Disaster. She is also fully loyal to Kyoya, always following his orders without any question or hesitation.  
During her match with Tetsuya Kurodake, she displayed a somewhat confident and prideful nature, along with her normal cool demeanor. However, she can sometimes lose her composure completely, and may lash out if provoked. It is also stated by Kyoya, that she is not successful in realizing how losing one's composure may be detrimental to them. Sofia is capable of faking a smile and a cheerful attitude, though she complained that it made her mouth hurt  
In season 2, Sofia shows as much loyalty to Ikazuchi as she did to Kyoya. Like Shido, she doesn't appear to have any interest in turning against Ikazuchi despite his abusive and controlling nature. However, she is far less worried about being punished for "Death Shido's" failures since she can effortlessly protect herself from them. She is somewhat selfish in that regard, as she never protects Shido even when she is the one who failed.  
Season 1  
Sofia appears as Shido's assistant at Aibo Academy's student council, while secretly searching for fighters to use Dark Cores.  
After Rouga Aragami disappeared following his loss to Gao she began searching for replacements with no success, some of her targets included Genma Todoroki and Jin Magatsu. During the ABC cup she was the only one in Shido's pit crew. After the tournament she reported to Kyoya that no replacement for Rouga has been found, but shortly afterwards Kyoya suggested a candidate, Kiri Hyoryu.  
During the Aibo Academy vs Sengoku Academy match she tried to give Kiri a Dark Core but failed and instead gave it to Shosetsu Kirisame. When Gao and Drum confronted her she used Disaster Force to throw them into the air and let them fall to their deaths.  
When Kyoya announced the Gaen Cup she was placed on Team Purgatory with Rouga and "Purgatory Knight".  
The Gaen Cup  
When Terumi Kuchinawa loses to Tetsuya Kurodake, Sofia kicks Terumi out of Disaster, confiscating Terumi's deck and erasing her memory. Later, Rouga tried to ask Sofia about the Purgatory Knight's identity but she claimed to not know. Sofia then took the first fight of the match vs. Team Sengoku and won effortlessly against Shusui Kanahebi.  
In the final round of the Gaen Cup, Sofia is matched up against Tetsuya. Confident in her Buddyfighting skills, she appears before Tetsuya and Asmodai, telling them that they could never beat her and advising them to just forfeit their upcoming match. Sofia also admits that she was the one who erased Terumi's memory, promising Tetsuya that if he backs out of the match then she would give him all the information he wanted on Terumi.  
Once the match begins, Sofia comes on strong and her victory seems assured, causing Tetsuya to break down and consider quitting the match just as she had demanded of him earlier, in the hope that at least he would learn more about Terumi. However, Asmodai humiliates Sofia with a spell that puts a giant banana peel on her head, breaking her composure, and then Asmodai uses clever manipulation to convince Tetsuya that Terumi would never want Tetsuya to quit. Through Asmodai's efforts, Tetsuya manages to bounce back and turn things around, defeating Sofia in an upset win for Team Balle du Soleil, and also giving Team Purgatory their very first loss of the tournament.  
When Kyoya kicks Rouga out of Disaster for daring to question Kyoya's motives, Sofia attempts to erase Rouga's memory, just like she had done to Terumi, but Kyoya stops her, telling her that as "a parting gift" to Rouga, Kyoya would allow Rouga to walk away with his memories intact.  
During the break before the final match, she was giving Dark Core Deck case replicas while smiling to be more convincing to the audience watching, by demonstrating how the Dark Core Deck Cases worked. After that she went to her team's pit crew complaining about having to smile.  
During the match between Purgatory Knight, who was revealed to be Tasuku Ryuenji, and Gao Mikado in the final round, she, under Kyoya's orders, tries to claim that the judges have declared that Gao's use of Jackknife Dragon was illegal, and tried to remove it using Berserk Gard. However, Tasuku blocks the blow, and uses Future Force to dispel it, sending Sofia into a wall. She however appears to be fine afterwards, as she is seen walking with Kyoya and Elf Kabala in order to 'congratulate' Gao for winning the match.  
During Gao and Kyoya's fight she assists at defending the portal generator from Kiri and Tasuku. She manages to take down Kiri and when Rouga appears she expects him to help her, but Rouga instead attacks her. After Gao beats Kyoya and the portal to Darkness Dragon World closes, she triggers the portal generator's self destruct sequence in a last ditch effort to destroy her enemies and escapes with Elf Kabala before the Buddy Police arrives.  
Season 2  
Sofia and Shido are seen working for Ikazuchi to capture Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu using the Hundred Demons. Sofia created the "Death Shido" character to hunt Tenbu undercover. When Gao's friends suspected that Magoroku was Death Shido, she plotted to take the role of Death Shido while Magoroku was present to trick Gao's friends into believing that he is innocent. Whenever "Death Shido" fails to capture Tenbu and loses a Hundred Demons, she uses a shield to protect herself from Ikazuchi's punishments while Shido takes the electrocutions.  
After Ban Enma defeats Death Shido and Ikazuchi punishes Shido (again) Sofia comments that Ban's immunity to the Hundred Demons could be a problem.  
Sofia later becomes Death Shido again to investigate the Buddyfight Club to find one of the Omni Lords and fights Suzaku Kenran. She took the lead most of the fight but was ultimately overwhelmed by Kenran's buddy Variable Cord and lost. After losing Kenran punished her for using a fake Buddy monster and inadvertently revealed her identity.  
In H Episode 33, it's revealed that her loyalty still lies with Kyoya, whose current plan is as-of-yet unknown. She helps to bring Tasuku into the future to get Jack back (which, in theory, goes against the wishes of Yamigedo, as that would possibly cause the Sixth Omni Lord to come back to the present) in order to investigate Star Dragon World for Kyoya.  
When they arrive they find Star Dragon World doesn't exist and Earth was reduced to a post-apocalyptic wasteland as a result of Yamigedo's victory due to Variable Cord not being in the present to seal him again. While there, the group came across two kids that bear a striking resemblance to her and Tasuku, a boy with hair similar to her normal form, but shorter and a girl with hair similar to Tasuku in his Future Force albeit of different color. Both siblings also have similar skin and eyes.  
She showed Gratos her loyalty to him by using her Disaster Force to awaken the 8th Omni Lord at Cho-Nagoya, It drained her energy and left her weak.  
As the Omni Lords are all gathered, Sofia and her other cohorts prepared for their arrival at their base, which was found to be on the moon (Thanks to Sofia`s sadistic nature on Shido by torturing him, causing a teleportation signal to be found by the Buddy Police). The team arrives as Gratos commences his master plan, using Sofia and the other enemies and captured fighters to seal the Omni Lords seal and cause Yamigedo to revive. This gives each fighter an Inverse Omni Lord to control. Sofia gains the power of Inverse Variable Cord.  
After the fight within Yamigedo's stomach dimension, she and the others were teleported out, and were present in the underground caves beneath Aibo Academy. She and the other Inverse Fiends were to be barriers to stop the Omni Lords from sealing Yamigedo. Moments before the fight with Tasuku Ryuenji, remembering her instructions from Kyoya Gaen, and her own personal reasons, she decided to let Tasuku pass towards Yamigedo without fighting him. However, the spirit of Yamigedo overcame her, corrupting her.  
She, while possessed, fought Tasuku and lost, turning to stone while smiling. Tasuku, while disturbed at this, decided to move on.  
Moments later, Variable Cord returned with a Dark Core, using Disaster Force to unpetrify Sofia, stating that Disaster Force has the power to unpetrify people. Sofia uses this fact to unseal the Inverse Omni Lords from the defeated fighters.  
Soon after obtaining all of them, she delivers them to Kyoya Gaen, who uses them to try and amplify his Disaster Force to the point where he comatosed Yamigedo. However, Yamigedo soon re-awoke and fired a beam of light. However, Sofia teleported him and herself out, leaving Azi Dahaka to be petrified.  
She soon uses her Disaster Force and Photon Saber, Meteor to fight off the Hundred Demons. She soon returns to Kyoya, who is trying again to re-control Yamigedo, teleporting him out back to a Helicopter nearby, and was unable to teleport them to the future to stop Yamigedo or Ikazuchi from fighting.  
Abilities  
Disaster Force: When Sofia activates her Disaster Force, her hairstyle changes to a longer and more outstretched form, and her eyes also narrow vertically, to an almost serpentine form. Her Disaster Force, in addition to making the power of cards real, is able to render people unconscious and teleport anyone including herself.  
Impersonation: She's skilled at acting to impersonate others and create a fake personality. Such as when she pretended to be happy when giving away Dark Cores or when impersonating "Death Shido".  
Flight: As with most other Buddyfighters, she has the ability to fly. She also has the ability to levitate her and others through this power.  
Psychic Powers: Sofia's Disaster Force also seems to give her psychic abilities, as she was able to see the events that happened at Aibo Academy without being there, and alter people's memories, for example Terumi Kuchinawa. Sofia seemingly takes enjoyment in this ability, showing disappointment when she wasn't able to remove Rouga's memories and was perfectly fine with removing memories of anyone who might see her using her Disaster Force. When Buddyfighting she can draw cards from her Core Gadget without having to touch the crystal, seemingly doing it with her mind.  
She also has the ability to read minds, stemming from this ability. This is seen when she was able to read fragments of memories from Kiri Hyoryu, discovering that he was in fact an Omni Lord. She can also create barriers of energy that protect her from harm, such as when Ikazuchi constantly punishes her and Shido by electrocution, she manages to protect herself.  
Remote Viewing: Sofia has the ability to form orbs, which allow her and others to view events that are taking place in other locations. This can be seen multiple times throughout the series.  
Fusing Power: Sofia seems to be able to 'fuse' a monster and a human together, to form a human with the same decor and motif as the monster. This was first seen in episode 2 of season 2, where she fused Shido and his buddy monster Death Ruler, Gallows to form Death Shido. She can also fuse with Gallows to form her own version of Death Shido.  
Trivia  
The name "Sofia" means "wisdom" in Greek.  
The last name "Sakharov" is a Russian surname derived from the Russian word for sugar.  
"...You're a Dragod user, aren't you?"

The person who entered this time was a woman with a long stole wrapped around her. Her eyes were an icy blue and viciously cold as they stared at Kei.

"And if I said I was?"

"Master Kyoya's orders. You will come quietly with me."

"Hmm, that'd be a pain. There's still things I need to do, you see."

"I'm not here to listen to your circumstances."

"Then, how about having a Buddyfight with me? If you win I'll go with you, Miss Sofia Sakharov."

"Sofia Sakharov?!"

Of course, Gara had heard that name before too. She was a ruthless woman who would go anywhere and go to any lengths to carry out Gaen Kyoya's orders.

"...I will not forget those words."

"Of course not."

The two of them lifted their deck cases and activated the fight system. The clinic that surrounded them changed as the fight stage unfolded and V-Boards appeared before their hands so that they could luminize their decks.

"The sky sleeps, the planet freezes over. Luminize, Great Fate, Star Deity."

"The time for truth has ended by my decree, and eternity comes to fruition here and now. Let time come to a stop. Luminize, The End Zero."

"Buddyfight! Raise the flag!"

Sofia revealed her flag. "Legend World!"

And at the same time, Kei revealed his own. "God Clock!"

Kei lined up four cards, and a massive clock appeared above his head. The clock's hands kept ticking and constantly moving. At seeing such a flag right before their eyes, Sofia and Gara both gasped in shock.

"Wh--what kinda flag is that...?"

"I've never seen this flag before... It's unique, like Master Kyoya's."

Kei simply smiled calmly and spread his hands. "It's much too early for you two to be so surprised. I mean, you haven't even seen its true form just yet."

"If nothing changed at all, that would be best."

"It sure would, wouldn't it? Now, I believe it's your turn."

"I will take the first turn. Draw, charge and draw. I call Spica Virgo to the center. By her effect, I discard one card to add a Star monster to my hand. As the card I discarded was Alwidol, I get one gauge and draw a card." In a single move, Sofia had added to her cards. "Now, come. I call Colossal Deity of Phantom Star, Astraeus to the left, and I Buddy Call Star Deity, Astraeus to the right!"

【Sofia life: 10→11】

The sun deities in the form of what seemed to be a carving and a huge giant appeared on the field. Their eyes were just like Sofia's; they were ice cold, and seemed as if they could see through anything to pierce to their very core.

"All cards shall freeze, their motions brought to nothing. I pay two gauge to set Great Fate, Frozen Stars." In the next moment, the sky above the stage turned dark. Countless stars shined above them, and Kei's side of the field froze over. "This card nullifies the effects of all cards on your field."

"I see, I see. No matter how strong a card is, if it can't use its effect, then it's useless, after all."

"Now. Star Deity, Astraeus, attack the fighter!"

A million rays of light shined out from Astraeus, approaching Kei at the speed of light, but...

"Clock - II, activate."

In the moment before the lights reached him, they seemed to suddenly stiffen in the air--as if the pause button on a video had been pressed. As if their time had simply...stopped, their motions frozen.

"What have you done?!" Sofia unconsciously raised her voice in surprise.

"This is my God Clock's effect. Just once, I can...stop an attack's time, if you will, and turn it to nothing. No matter how many stars you present me, the hands of the clock will not stop spinning."

Kei tapped one of the frozen beams of light with a finger, and the light vanished entirely, erased from this world.

"You mean to say, your flag can..."

"That's correct! My flag can manipulate time itself."

"Kh. I end my turn."

"My turn. Draw, and charge and draw." At the end of his draw, Kei raised a hand, pointing at the clock above his head.

"Clock - I, activate."

As he spoke, a card moved from his hand to the bottom of his deck. Then three cards from the top of his deck floated up into the air before him, and he picked one to add to his hand, and the remaining ones went to his drop zone. "My God Clock calls to the future that will come...three turns from now. I cast Chronos Sin Ebita. One card is added to my gauge, and I add a Timedragon Dragod from my deck to my hand."

Before the card in question could be added to his hand, Kei tapped it with his finger, stopping it in place.

"Witness the descent of the lord of time, the god that presided over the creation of the universe. I pay two gauge and Buddy Call Deity of Eon, Time Ruler Dragon to the center!"

【Kei life: 10→11】

A hole opened in the starry sky above, and a light brighter than the stars shined out from it.  
In the center of that light, a figure slowly descended--as if an angel were descending to Earth, it was the form of a breathtakingly beautiful pure-white dragon.

"I am the Dragod that governs time, Time Ruler Dragon. I am the god who transcends all, and who will return all creation to a perfect and complete form."

Time Ruler alighted in Kei's center area. But in a flash of starlight, Time Ruler's legs were frozen over.

"Though you may call yourself a Dragod, you are nothing in the face of my Frozen Stars."

"Hmph. You claim to seal me off, then?"

"We're absolutely no match for her. I've already given up hope and everything." Despite their mounting disadvantage, Kei and Time Ruler didn't seem to be worried at all. "Alright then, Time Ruler attacks Spica Virgo."

"Mm."

Time Ruler gestured with the staff in its hand, and Spica Virgo was swallowed up by a sudden black hole, her presence erased.

"Well, that ends my turn!"

"My turn. Draw, charge and draw. Colossal Deity of Phantom Star, Astraeus's effect activates. I draw a card, and my opponent is dealt a point of damage."

Astraeus fired a ball of light from its palm, and it hit Kei directly. "Ouch."

【Kei life: 11→10】

"I once again call Spica Virgo to my center. With its effect I discard a card to add a Star to my hand, and since the card I discarded was Smasma, I destroy Time Ruler!" Sofia lifted her hand, and three balls of light appeared above her palm. She fired them at Time Ruler, and they circled around it for a moment before slamming into it at once, destroying it.

"Uh oh. Looks like she got us." Despite Time Ruler's destruction, Kei wasn't upset at all.

"Now go, my twin suns, Spica Virgo!"

Sofia's monsters' consecutive attacks were all direct hits.

【Kei life: 10→5】

"With this, my turn is--"

"Clock - III, activate."

At the sound of Kei's voice, the once-destroyed Time Ruler Dragon reappeared in the center of the stage. "My God Clock let me reverse the flow of time back to before Time Ruler was destroyed."

"No matter how many times you revive him, Frozen Stars means Time Ruler loses its effect."

"Mhm. Only Time Ruler can't do anything."

"...What are you trying to say?"

"I said so at the start, didn't I? You still haven't seen my God Clock's true form."

"...!"

Time Ruler raised its staff to the heavens. As it did, the God Clock's hands, which had been moving in time as if it were a normal clock, suddenly began to speed up. The hands just kept moving faster and faster until they all lined up at 12, and then they stopped dead.

"Reverse."

With the signal given by Kei's soft voice, the God Clock began to crumble and decay. The outside of the clock fell away, revealing the form of a jet-black dragon with a long, undulating neck. Its body just kept moving, like how the hands of the clock had never stopped, and as more of the clock crumbled more and more dragons appeared from within. The God Clock's pieces were being reformed into these dark dragons. Time Ruler Dragon floated in the air, facing the decaying clock. The rest of the clock had finally crumbled to nothing, revealing a final, massive dragon's head--and Time Ruler took its place on that dragon's brow, its body melding into it.

"This is my God Clock and Time Ruler's power! Oh, but that just isn't true, is it? These two were always meant to be one from the beginning! This is the true form of the god of time!" Kei raised his hands towards the form of this god; just as the clock had changed forms, so too had his smile. Gone was the calm and gentle expression, replaced with one that dripped with madness. "Now! Descend upon this imperfect world!!! The True Deity of Eon, The End Ruler Dragon!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"The world is 'all'. I am 'all'. For I am the world."

After watching the formation of such a terrible creature, Sofia and Gara's voices trembled when they spoke.

"This is what that thing's real form is...?"

"The flag and his monster became one?!"

The stars twinkled in the night sky above, and everything around The End Ruler began to freeze--everything except The End Ruler itself. As the ice drew close to it, it simply vanished, as if it had never been there at all.

"Something as pathetic as that could never hope to touch End Ruler! My turn! Draw, charge and draw! This is finally the end of everything. I pay one life to cast Chronos Trof! Spica Virgo returns to the bottom of your deck!"

Sofia's monster vanished from the field--again, as if she had never been there at all. "Just because you opened my center doesn't mean the fight has ended."

"Our fight has already ended, Miss Sofia."

"What...?"

"Let's begin the Attack Phase!"

The End Ruler Dragon prepared to strike.

"Kh..." Sofia glanced at her hand, trying to choose a card that she could defend herself with, but...

【Sofia life: 11→7】

"Gyaaaah!!!"

In the next moment, Sofia was blown away, her life points having taken a massive blow.  
Neither she nor Gara, their sole audience, had any idea what had just happened, or how it had happened at all. "What just...!?"

As Sofia stood up, Kei gave his next command, as if a judge presiding over an execution. "Second attack."

"This time, I won't...!" Again, intending to stop the incoming attack, Sofia reached for a card in her hand, but...

【Sofia life: 7→3】

Again, Sofia screamed as she was hit by an attack she hadn't even seen coming. But that wasn't quite right--neither Sofia nor Gara actually knew if she'd truly taken an attack. Neither of them had seen the moment of The End Ruler's attack. The End Ruler simply began to move, and in the next moment, the attack had already ended.

A terrible thought floated to the surface of Sofia's mind. "You can't mean The End Ruler can..."

"Oh, but of course my partner can do anything! My End Ruler can stop my opponent's time."

"!!"

"I told you so, didn't I? This fight is already over. While your time is stopped, you of course can't use any cards or effects. It's only natural, isn't it? Humans, monsters... All creation is trapped by the bonds of time itself! Now, let's finish things up, shall we? End Ruler, triple attack!"

"Listen to me well, o pitiful life caught in the flow of time. Do not fear your passing in time's shackles. For in that moment, you shall become eternal--"

【Sofia life: 3→0】

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaagh!!!"

The moment The End Ruler's voice trailed off, Sofia's life became 0. The fight was over.

Sofia raised her body off the ground, glaring daggers at Kei. "I admit my loss," she wheezed, her voice weak. But I was still able to confirm The End Ruler's strength with my own eyes...!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. But that was just an illusion."

"What?!"

"Reverse."

◇ ◇ ◇

Gara realized he was back in his clinic.

"Huh?!"

The sun was shining through the window, and birds were singing outside in the trees. Things were so calm, it was as if the things he'd just watched were nothing more than a bad dream.

"Well? Have I piqued your interest in possibly collaborating with me?"

Gara whipped his head around to see who was talking, and there stood Jinguuji Kei, a soft smile on his lips. It was truly hard to believe the spectacle that Gara had just watched had happened at all.

"Where did that Sofia Sakharov get off to...?"

"She hasn't arrived just yet."

Those words made Gara's whole body go cold. "Hey, you mean..."

"Would you like to check the time, just to be sure?"

"What are you talking about?"

Gara glanced at the clock on the wall.

PM 2:00

Despite everything that had happened, time itself hadn't progressed at all. No, the hands of the clock indicated that the time right now was a few moments before Kei had even arrived in the first place.

"Shouldn't you do something about the curtain?"

Gara glanced at the curtain in question. It had been torn down when he'd gone to grab Kei, but now it was back in its place, as if nothing had happened.

"You're kidding me... You actually can...rewind time...?"

It was unbelievable. It was unbelievable, and yet after watching that fight and seeing what had happened--or hadn't happened--in his clinic, Gara could only believe one thing.

"Wait, no, that ain't right. My disguise is still laying on the floor, and I still remember the fight... As if I was the only one who didn't get rewound."

"That's a very special present, from me to you." As he said that, Kei neatly folded up the white coat and surgical mask that had constituted Gara's disguise and handed them back to him.

"Tch. Me 'n her were both just dancing in the palm of your hand."

"Things simply progressed how I thought they would, that's all."

Gara put his head in his hands. "Ha... Haha... Kukuku..." His laughter was weak at first, but it grew stronger and stronger, resounding through the clinic. "Ahahahahahaha!!!!! Fascinating! You're a real piece of work, you know that? Sure, I'll work with you! That's right, you get the honor of working alongside the great Doctor Gara, the kind of genius that only comes along once a century!"

◇ ◇ ◇

The information regarding the location of the Dragod user had come from an anonymous source. Despite the unconfirmed source and the fact that they were unable to check its veracity, it still amounted to a clue, and so Sofia had investigated it on Kyoya's orders.

So here she was now, at a certain surgical clinic that sat far away from the village it belonged to.

Sofia opened the door.

"..."

There was no one inside.

She investigated the room thoroughly, and came up with absolutely nothing.

"So the tip really was a fake."

Sofia finished her investigation and left the clinic behind. She had other leads to chase.

◇ ◇ ◇

PM 7:00

Kei had returned to his estate, and his first order of business was checking his emails. One of them had a document attached, detailing the names of children from all over the world.

...Mikado Yuuga, Ichibanboshi Hikaru, Alexander Ankh, Krieger Bernhardt...

"Looks like I'll finally have them all in one place." A smile spread on Kei's face as he looked over the email.

"Is it finally time to begin?"

"It is. With this, World Buddy Academia can... No. With this, our plan can start advancing."

"For the sake of a perfect world."

"Yes, a perfect world. It's too bad, but we're going to have to start this universe over from scratch."

“There’s a party at Gaen Kyoya’s place.” 

“Not only that but every big name is going to be there.”

“Did you also get an invite to go, Mister Daijirou?” 

He takes out his card, “Of course.” Still leaning back on his chair, “However, I don’t actually plan on going.”

“Why is that?”

He shrugs, “Parties aren’t my thing. Are you going?”

“Yes. It would be rude not to go. You should come.”

“I guess I should at least try… making connections might not be bad, could leave to a win-win relationship.” 

He’s still on about gaining win-win relationships and she wonders if that’s because he was raised like that or he believes it. Could be both. However, keeping things secretive wasn’t consequently easy as they seem but there was so much at risk.

So it seems it’s settle, they were going.

  
  
Stellar Deity, Astraeus — Gather, children of the stars. And together, write a new legend. Colossal Deity of Phantom Star, Astraeus — Astraeus -- A male star, shrouded in mystery. Spica Virgo — Disappointment is always one step behind expectations. Don't overreach. Valkyrie, All-knowing Alwidol — Assimilating the past, the present and future are spun. (X-BT04A-SS03): She is all-knowing. One who can see through everything. (S-TD02): For your future, I will pass you my power. Great Fate, Frozen Stars — History has stopped. The world, frozen. For the sake of the new world. Bone Labor, Sahb Raj - Your blade will not impel toward me. Your blade will swing toward the ones you love. Black Dragon Shield - (BT04): The scorning shield of the black dragon. It laughs at the opponent's attacks. (D-SD03): Oh courageous one. The power to control life and death. It is the spirit of the black dragon. (X-SS02): To do everything over again, it's necessary to have things not end, this once. 

“I feel like I saw that guy in the suit before.” 

“He is Shido Magoroku. The former Student Council President of Aibo Academy. He’s currently working for the Buddy Police. He’s married to the main chairwoman too the Gaen company and Mister Gaen’s second hand, Sophia Sakharov.”

He tours close but not too close as to make it look unusual. But keeps his eyes on those around him. Eden doesn’t bother or mind his company as he follows her towards the large stairs. He was stopped by adults a few times and he rigidly tries to get out of it. Eden was much of the same but polite and kind, simply saying words that make it look easy.

“Mister Gaen Kyoya.” She shakes his hand, and bows showing her respect. 

So this was Gaen Kyoya in person. He doesn’t look so strong. Long white hair with crimson highlights. Dawning a long coat with a black turtle neck. Daijirou eyes him firmly, as Eden was greeting him.

* * *

“Good evening, Wisdom-sama. I’m back with the coffee you requested.”

Grimoire as long as he could recall on Earth has served his life to the clan. Ever since he was young, he worked for the Wisdom Clan. He spent his life striving and serving people from within and he will continue to do so. This was his calling, his life. And without, he was nothing.

_Grimoire. Meet your new master. The leader of our clan. As they say. Once those words were finally vocalized, his heart bounced from the joy he felt. He was overcome by emotions to finally meet the new clan member, whoever it may possibly be. No matter who they may be, he was eager to serve them as they wish, and thus, serve the clan as they needed._

_He entered the room on the request and that’s when he met him. A young boy who had long grey hair that made its way down to his knees and teal highlights. A serious expression and dark skin. Abnormal for any human but interesting. Something about me was different, wanting to learn more._

_With a happy smile, he finally spoke, “Hello, sir. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Grimoire. It’s an honor to finally meet you in person.”_

_“Grimoire. I like that name. It’s rather fitting.” He said, his expression wavering with interest as he smirked, “I am Wisdom. The one who will upgrade this world.”_

_“Thank you, sir!” He bowed with a hand over his chest, “Wisdom-sama. I am yours to serve as long as you wish.”_

_From that day forward, he served him. Grimoire served as his right-hand man. He was truly honored by the upgrade given by Wisdom-sama! They were young. He was young but grew. Wisdom was mature but Grimoire also was too. He pushed himself to work harder every single day, he kept pushing no matter what. He proved himself. And Wisdom was interested._

“I plan on upgrading this world and everything in it.”

Grimoire bowed.

And from their day. Grimoire would watch as his sama worked, he worked alongside him, most of the time. He was his mind servant and slowly warmed up too.

He pushed himself to work hard and become the top. He praised his shrewd attitude and quick ways of getting things complete when needed. The way he fought was powerful and stern. His long hair and green eyes were nicely blended. It was perfect. He was perfect. He bowed his words.

Without him, he was nothing. Since the first time he met him, something felt strange. Everyone was correct in their notions that Wisdom was beyond human. He was a god of the world, one with high power and influence. The first time he’d met him was at a press conference. Being the CEO that he was, Grimoire expected no less.

  
  


He called forth the three he chose. As Grimoire stood with hands behind his back, with a bright smile. He noticed the three males coming from the pods, looking around in confusion and discussing them.

“Welcome. I welcome you all to our base. The Chaos Three.”

“Oh, that’s so sweet!”

“We’ve been waiting for you all to arrive,” Grimoire greeted.

“Who’s the guy next to you?”

“This is Grimoire of the Sorcery Arts. He will be assisting my plans, as my secretary.”

“A secretary, huh?” The redhead snickered. 

While they all gave him peculiar looks.

The green-haired bowed with a hand over his chest, “It’s a pleasure to finally be meeting you three.”

  
  
  
  


“The World Buddy Masters. I’m winning my way through the ranks as planned.” The young brown-blonde spoke.

“Obviously,” Wisdom-sama swirled the coffee from his hand. “Defeat is impossible.”

“Yes, sir.”

“You must obtain the Mirage Card, no matter what.”

“I know, sir.”

“Soon, the time will come.” He lifted his mug and maliciously giggled.

And it was only a matter of time before he finally came back. Wisdom-sama had his arms cross, sitting on his throne, looking almost unassumed, keeping his stern features with his arms crossed against his chest.

The main focus on his team landed on the blonde boy.

His eyes met with a familiar blonde, in front of the pod. 

Grimoire was standing near Wisdom-sama, holding a tray with one hand, a tray with a single cup of coffee that was for Wisdom-sama. Owning his trademark smile. Wisdom-sama was sitting on his chair with both arms and legs crossed, almost bothered.

“Please put your mind at ease, Wisdom-sama. I will defeat Mikado Gao without fail… And I will be certain to obtain the Mirage Card that you desire.”

Wisdom-sama could only hope that. And when the time came, he was left in his displeasure, the match was boring. While Grimoire kept his hands close together, on his lap as he stood near him. Listening and studying for future notes.

“The Ambush monsters were not at fault.” Wisdom-sama’s voice swelled the thick silence as all of their eyes met him at his throne. He closed his eyes, “Their user was incompetent. That’s all.” He smirked as his mind pictured it, “The Mirage Card is worthy of only me. I’ll make it mine for certain. Through force.”

He waited until the tournament was finally concluded. The winner was known as Mikado Gao.

  
  


It was his time to make himself known while he teleported with his large buddy by his side. He flew down with his pod, facing the countless people and monsters below while his long grey and teal highlighted hair and long coat blew with the wind.

“Hello, Buddyfighters.” 

“Y-You’re…”

“I am Wisdom.” He brought his fingers in the air, “The one who will upgrade the world.”

“Just who the heck are you?” A blonde boy questioned.

“He’s the president of the Chaos Company!”

He didn’t pay any mind to those people, as his target was set on the card, “Geargod. Target the Mirage Card.” His smirk dropped to a rather serious scowl.

“Yes. Wisdom.”

He watched as the monster did as he told, a green glow as it lifted to the wooden board with the card on it. 

“This card is Fated to become of use to me.” His lips curve to a pleased smirk as his eyes meet the wooden board, “The Mirage Card becomes a card that is suited to the one who obtains it. And now… I am the one who has gained it.” 

The whole board glowed as the wooden part dissolved. A card. 

“Accordingly, it has become a flag card, the Chaos.”

“Hey! That’s mine and Batzz’s card!” Mikado Gao shouted back, wanting his card, “Give it back to me!”

“It’s far too late. This card has already become my flag.”

From behind, the water shifted as a fighting stage made it up to the surface. 

“I shall show you the power of my flag, the Chaos. Would you have a Buddyfight with me?”

Mikado Gao cupped his hands, “ _You think you can do and say whatever you want…_ I’ll take you on!”

Wisdom-sama accepted that answer, “Now, let’s begin. My Geargod VII… and my flag, the chaos… in a Buddyfight.” He held up the new card, with his fresh flag.

“You steal a person’s card, and then demand a Buddyfight? What’s wrong with you?”

He was displeased, “Now that the Mirage Card has become the Chaos, it is impossible to return it to its original state.” He smirked as he pulled out his deck, “Now, shall we begin the Buddyfight?”

This was a rather interesting turn in events. Another fighter made his way onto the fighting stage with his Buddy. He looked on both of his screens instead, holding two up. He did plenty of research beforehand.

“Aren’t you going to start the Buddyfight?”

“Aibo Academy Elementary Division, Sixth grader, Ozora Kanata.” He noted, “When it comes to your school studies and sports…” He turned his head to face the other screen, “Soccer in particular… you show a genius-level potential. Our company has all existing data relating to Buddyfight.” And that meant Aibo Academy, a school all about serving the world of Buddyfight. He closed the tabs, “In addition to all of the above, you’re extremely skilled as a Buddyfighter.”

He could use that. He looked back at the fighter and brought his hands closer, “Would you be interested in taking your abilities and upgrading them under my tutelage?”

“Upgrade?”

“You’re telling me to join you.”

His eyes dilated, “That’s exactly right.”

**_“Vital signs detected. Pattern M.”_ **

“Eliminate immediately.”

“Yes. Wisdom.”

A monster was trying to bother his monster.

He swayed his arm to the side, “Geargod VII. Capture him.”

“Yes. Wisdom.”

As Geargod battled the monster.

He turned his sights back on the boy, “I want to bring a new order to the relationship between and monsters.”

“A new order?”

“The current world, in which humans and monsters live as equals, will reach its end.” His face twisted to a malicious sneer, “Eventually, all monsters will become Chaos monsters by my hand.”

“Chaos monsters?”

“That’s right. By controlling these Chaos monsters, I will upgrade the world.”

Subsequently, his monster got hold of the purple one with the jacket.

“Geargod VII. Dispose of him.”

“Yes. Wisdom.”

“Ozora Kanata. Like myself, you have the capacity to become one of those who will upgrade the world. The world needs people like us.”

“Kanata is my Buddy! There’s no way he’d assist you in such a foolish endeavor!” 

His features eclipsed, “Don’t interrupt, you mere monster. You monsters are nothing more than puppets that will help me upgrade the world. Speaking as though you are my equal cannot be permitted.”

“I understand your way of thinking very well now.”

“Then you’ll be joining me.”

“I can’t accept your offer. I didn’t start playing Buddyfight to do something like that. Buddyfighters throw their hearts into facing an opponent, letting their souls resonate…”

“Huh?” A low hummed of sudden confusion as his face distorts. Nonsense. 

“I was only able to appreciate that joy of Buddyfight… Because of Gao and his friends. And you say that I should betray them all, and control all monsters, and upgrade the world?”

Wisdom frowned from this nonsensical thinking. A joy of Buddyfight? What joy? He felt no joy, monsters were only a pawn for his game. He gritted his teeth as his body tensed.

“I’m not interested in a world like that!”

Wisdom resented that thinking. 

“Let’s start the Buddyfight now.”

“Very well.” He lowered his portal and stepped down onto the fighting stage.

Kanata was Luminzed.

“All whom have been guided by “the chaos”! Humans. Dragons. Deities. Obey me! Luminze, Ruler of Havoc!” 

“Buddy… fight!” Paruko called.

“Raise the flag!”

“Star Dragon World!”

“The Chaos!”

He crossed an arm over his chest, “Under this flag, all Chaos monsters from all worlds can be used.”

“Ozora Kanata. Now that you have refused my offer you will become a test subject for “the Chaos”. Once you feel the threat of “the Chaos” and Geargod VII for yourself, you’ll change your mind. Or rather… I’ll change it for you,” A twisted smirk appeared on his features.

Ozora Kanata had the first move. 

“My turn.” His features were twisted, “Draw. Charge and draw.” He placed a hand underneath his chin, pondering closely, “With that Prism Dragon, your chances of surviving my turn with no damage… are zero.” He grabbed three different monsters, “I call CHAOS Azrael to the left. CHOAS Brute to the center. CHAOS Osiris to the right.” 

The field shifted as all three monsters appeared on his side.

“Due to CHAOS Osiris’s effect my gauge increases by 1.” His gauge was at 2, “And I also draw one card!”

“Is this “the Chaos’” power?”

“That’s exactly right. “The chaos” allows me to call monsters with a total size of up to 99.” He wasn’t done with his move as he raised a card in his hand, “I cast. One Who Comes From Havoc! I increase my hand cards by two!” As his hand cards grew. He was ready, “Brute! Attack Kalvados!” 

“Revive with soulguard!”

Wisdom thought that was fine.

“Go forth, Azreal! Dispose of him!”

The monster from the center was destroyed. 

He brought his two hands up, “Osiris! The center is open. Attack the fighter!” He brought his hand down as he smirked.

“Even during this Buddyfight, I have learned yet another thing. When I take damage from an opponent like him, whose soul doesn’t resonate with mine… I can feel something.”

He blinked. What? His grin dropped to a disorderly dazed. What is that supposed to mean?

“I feel rage welling up within me.”

With Kanata’s words, he merely gritted.

It was Kanata’s turn. And he called on his Buddy and his monster was destroyed. He hunched as he covered himself, taking the attack. He gasps as his body tensed, while he got attacked once more by another monster. His hair blowing in the wind as he lost half of his life.

“My turn is over now.”

He regained his composure, smirking at the fighter, “Too bad. It’s such a pity your talent is wasted. If you served me, you could have developed that talent and gained unparalleled power.”

Such a shame, his plan wasn’t working as he wanted but this will do.

“My turn.” He lifted his hand to his core, “Draw. Charge and… draw!” 

He took a card in his hand, “It looks like it’s time to settle this once and for all. I’ll show you the power of Geargod VII.”

The card was raised into the air and he raised his hands for the introduction, “This is the compilation of chaos that my clan discovered. And this is the form of the terrifying deity that I, Wisdom, will guide to completion! Buddy Call to the center! Ruler of CHAOS! Geargod VII!”

His Buddy appeared in the center. “Chaos attribute. Size 30. 50,000 power, and 6,000 defense, and a critical of 3.”

Everything was going as planned, “I cast. CHAOS Corrosion. During this turn, the Chaos monsters on my field all gain 1 critical.” 

He ignored the dragon’s words.

“In addition, I activate Geargod VII’s ability.” He brought both of his hands out, “Come forth! I call CHAOS Hadeath from my hand cards to the center! Normally, CHAOS Hadeath requires 5 gauge. But due to Geargod VII’s ability, I can call him at no cost during the commencement of my attack phase. And due to my earlier spell and CHAOS Azrael’s effect, he currently has a critical of 5!”

Now he had four monsters on his field.

“CHAOS Territory! Due to this ability, which only Geargod possesses, I can call two monsters to the center.” He brought his hands up, “Unnecessary monsters will be disposed of. Geargod VII. Attack Athora!”

“Yes. Wisdom.”

After a struggle, Geargod managed to crush. But revived with a soulguard. Wisdom felt the blow of the counter-attack, covering his head with his arms. He didn’t care.

“Azrael! Attack Athora!”

Kanata used a spell to protect his Buddy in the center.

“Hadeath! Follow him!”

Kanata cast another shield card.

Hadeath double attack landed on the monster. Athora was revived thanks to Soulguard.

“It really is a pity that I must do away with a promising prospect such as yourself. But it’s time to end this.” He raised his card, “The darkness of havoc awaits you. I cast! A Ruler’s Privilege!” A fire grew. “This spell allows me to choose one size 3 or greater monster, and permit it to attack once more!” He pointed his two fingers, “Hadeath! Dispose of Athora.”

The fight screamed the name of his Buddy, he only scoffed. “Athora is no longer here. Thus, you will be on the receiving end of Hadeath’s 5 damage from Penetrate. Blade of the Deity, Aidoneus!” 

The fighter was attacked.

He raised his arms up, he was far from finished attacking, “Osiris! Follow him!”

His life was at 3. “I won’t give up. In my next turn…”

“There won’t be a next turn.”

“What?”

“I cast! A Ruler’s Privilege!” He held the card high in the air, “This makes it possible for Geargod VII to attack again!” He will use his Buddy for the finishing blow, “Geargod VII. Dispose of Kanata!”

That when he noticed a familiar boy, flying towards the beaten fighter.

“I’ve been waiting for you. Barlbatzz Dragoroyale the First.”

“So you’re the one. The one they call Wisdom.”

It was a pitiful sight to see the fighter cry to the loser.

“Ozora Kanata rejected me. Accordingly, I used Geargod VII to dispose of him.”

He pointed his finger at Gao with a smirk, “It’s your turn next. Mikado Gao.”

“Why would you do something like this?”

“There’s no need to get emotional. Ozora Kanata didn’t accept my opinion.” He raised his hand as his eyes closed, “It’s only natural that he be disposed of.”

“Don’t be ridiculous! What do you mean, disposed of?”

“Mikado Gao, it seems that you can’t comprehend my ideals either. I see no value in those who cannot conduct calm, rational conversations.” He lifted himself and opened his eyes, “Accordingly, you will be eliminated forthwith. Geargod VII!”

“Yes. Wisdom.”

His monster knew what he wanted without making it clear to him, his previous words spoke for themselves. The large monster went in for an attack, blowing his fist at the fighter. All while Wisdom-sama watched carefully as if all played out in front of him.

He saw as Gao glared at him, coldly, “I’m going to defeat you, and avenge Kanata. And I’m going to take back our Mirage Card!”

Wisdom-sama smirked as he lifted his core case, “It seems you still don’t understand.” He shut his eyes and pulled out the Mirage Card, which was now his flag card. He held up the card for Gao to view with a malicious smirk, “The Mirage Card no longer exists in this world. Instead, there is my Flag card, “the chaos”. That is all.”

“You did that to our card without permission!”

“You must face reality.” He shut his eyes again as he shoved the card back into his deck, “The Mirage Card became “the Chaos”,” He maliciously puffed his eyes as he glared at the young boy, “As a result, my Geargod VII was able to unleash his full power. And Ozora Kanata ended up like that. He would have been an excellent human resource. But unfortunately, he declined my offer.” He raised his hand to the air, “Because of that, he was disposed of. By the hand of my Buddy, Geargod VII.”

He activated his screens, holding his deck as he pressed the buttons with a smirk. Like Ozora Kanata, he also had intel on this fighter as well. He pressed the information for Mikado Gao, reading his status. 

“Mikado Gao. You’re different than Ozora Kanata. An unnecessary Buddyfighter. To the Demon Lord Dragon, also known as Barlbatzz Dragoroyale the First… You’re nothing but a hindrance.” 

“What did you just say?”

He removed his gaze from the screen to stare at Gao, “You were able to win the World Buddy Masters thanks to the Demon Lord Dragon. The only one deserving of the most powerful Dragon is the most powerful Buddyfighter.” His eyes tensed, “In other words… me!” He deserves that powerful buddy, “Demon Lord Dragon Batzz. Join me in my quest.”

He closed the tabs. He turned off the screens and swayed his arms. “I will use my Flag “the Chaos” and upgrade the world!” He spread his arms proudly, “And I will control it!” He stared with parted lips. “This entire world!”

“Control the world?” He could hear the disbelief in Mikado Gao’s voice. 

“In other words, you wish to dominate it. It’s going to be fun! It’s going to be too much fun.”

What fun? “Hummm? His lips pressed against together tightly as he grimaces, a cold gaze at that foolish dragon from above. 

As the monster explained.

“Then I’ll dispose of you too.” He swayed his hand over, “Together with Mikado Gao. In a Buddyfight.” He closed his eyes as his knees buckled and eye closed, “This is the most rational and logical answer.”

And finally, the fight began with both of them luminized their decks and calling to raise the flag. He was still using the deck he faced Kanata with and Mikado Gao was using his Dragon World deck as his flag. 

Mikado Gao at the first move.

“I’ll never forgive anyone who sullies our beloved Buddyfights!”

Wisdom believed he didn’t stain anything.

he has some considerable issues to work through. I want to see him treated well and be able to truly open up to someone. 

* * *

dubbed:  
Stop laughing at me! Ep 4  
Magoroku:  
That’s where you’ll find the photon metal. I’d like you to retrieve some and bring it here.  
Do what is necessary, Aragami.  
Always questioning my authority. Why? Do I look like I’m joking?  
You’re dismissed.  
Ep 5  
Magoroku:  
Please, calm down, Rouga! I mean you… managed to get the photon metal, right? You’ll be very pleased your mission was a success!  
Yes, sir.

Ep 6  
Magoroku: *chuckles* Rouga would breeze over this Mikado boy. He’s only been Buddyfighting for a few months.  
Sophia: Let’s hope the master’s plan works. Rouga blowing off steam might shift his focus back to our mission.

Ep 8  
Magoroku: As student council president, I’m often here late. Speaking of the time if I remember our school regulations then… staying after school without organized activity as well… How do I say it… *flicks his hair in a dramatic way* a serious offense.  
So… should I report you? Upholding proper conduct is paramount to a successful institution. I am obligated to mention this to the principal. Depending on your record, you may be suspended or even expelled.  
However, I guess I can be leinted and let you off with a warning this time. Move along and go straight home.  
*chuckles* *walks through the door*  
That was rather fun! I had them scared there for a second. Right? Vice-president Sophia Sakharov?  
Sophia: Sure, if you say so. So are we gonna do this or not? I’m quite busy.  
Magoroku: All right, all right. You’re in a mood. Back to work. Let’s watch more thrilling video clips of the elementary student fighters who are entered in the ABC Cup! Talk about a snore, it’s not like any of these little twerps are actually going to win.  
Sophia: Well then, there’s no need to watch it, is there?  
Magoroku: Then again, it never hurts to be prepare.

Sophia: Elementary school grade six student and unranked fighter Gao Mikado. A member of team Ball Su Soleli and user of the dragon world deck.  
Magoroku: So this is the card fight he had against Tasuku Ryuenji that everyone at the academy has been talking about.  
He just happened to draw a Dragon Blade Drago Brave at the right time to win it. I must admit now having seen the contest this poise celebrated victory was nothing more than pure luck.  
Magoroku laughing.  
I can’t believe that Rouga actually lost to this guy. It makes me want to see him embarrass himself again.  
These videos… aren’t really so bad after all.

Hahaha. Look at the expression on his face.  
Falls in pain. Ow.  
Alright… that’s enough fun for one day, let’s get back to business.  
Elementary school grade sixth student and unranked fighter for Tetsu and Dai. Kurodake Tetsuya uses the magic world.  
Who would have believed that Asdomdai’s the buddy of a student here at our elementary school? It’s a shame the boy’s the weakest fighter in his grade.  
Maybe Asdomdai’s great magic skills will… I don’t know… rub off on the kid and help make him a better fight? Although, in this particular battle he lost to Gao, didn’t he? Wait, didn’t he just win a match?  
Yes. His opponent was elementary school grade sixth student Noboru Kodo. He’s ranked number two in his grade and a member of team rising tiger. He uses Dragon World.  
The strength of his deck must have greatly improved since his fight with Gao. How else could he have defeated that boy? He was ranked second.  
What’s wrong? You sound worried.  
Not at all. He beat a number two fighter, he’s about as dangerous as the captain of the chess club. This top-ranked fighter’s the guy we have to watch out for. At last year’s ABC Cup this kid, an elementary school student did something we can never let happen again. He defeated a middle school team. His name is Zanya Kisaragi.  
Well, that was an expected result. I’m counting on you, Yamikisune.  
Our preparations are now complete. We should have no trouble winning the ABC Cup.  
Of course, milady. Forgive me for being so bold you’re looking particularly radiant today.  
Is it wrong to let these inferior teams get their hopes up for winning the tournament?  
Anything goes can happen in battle. You said so yourself.  
What I said was anything goes in battle, which is why I’m definitely going to win.  
It’s all playing out exactly as predicted it would.  
Please hold your applause, there’ll be plenty of time for that.  
He’s right. Your school for babies should just forfeit.  
What is it?  
Hmm, no need. They’re already here.  
I did say hold your applause but, go on if you must.  
Genma? What a pleasant surprise- Ahuh?  
We’ve received recent reports that implicate you in a suspicious fraud case.  
Isn’t it true the deck you’ll be using in the ABC Cup has been handed down from year to year within the Seifukai?  
Well, good, then you won’t mind if we examine it.  
Being so old, some of the cards might have identifiable marks from wear-and-tear.  
Some people may see it as an unfair advantage to know your cards before playing them.  
Sophia.  
Done.  
Well, that takes care of him.  
They might as well engrave my name on the cup already.  
That was terrible! What a humiliating loss. Daoi’s a disgrace to the middle school.  
If I knew this was going to happen, I would have made sure Daoi had Genma’s to use.  
Well… It doesn’t change the fact that I’m going to win this tournament.  
Uh-Huh? Hey! Wait for me!  
You know the plan. All you have to do is win your matches for us to succeed and when the tournament’s over, the one holding the cup on stage; adored by everyone. Will be yours truly: Magoroku Shido.  
But if the plans going to work, you’ll have to win out there, no matter the cost. Do you understand me? Or should I spell it out?  
How dare you! I’ve already given you more than enough.  
Don’t you see this is important? Where is your school pride? Your sense of honor?  
What a total ripoff! Why’s he have to make things so difficult? (groans in annoyance)  
Huh?  
Azi Dahaka.  
Our deepest apologies. It’s proving difficult to find a new Dark presence… Rouga’s not easy to replace.  
Mm-hmm  
Maybe Jin Magatsu would be a good fit? He’s arrogant and only cares about himself. He’s perfect for the powers of darkness.  
What a dunce?! What’s Magatsu thinking?!  
There’s no way…

He wants to see you.  
Come with me. It’s important.  
You did well for me at last year’s ABC Cup. Thanks to you, I didn’t have to waste time trying.  
I’m hoping for more of the same. Can I count on you again?  
(laughs)  
Now, which card would like to take this year?  
Take it if you want it.  
I gave you exactly what you wanted when I handed you that card. Now it’s only fair that in return you do the same for me. Quit prego.  
If it should happen that we face each other in the ABC Cup… well…  
Shh. Keep your voice down, okay?  
You know what be wrong is accepting a generous gift from someone and giving nothing in return.  
You don’t get it. Vlad Dracula is yours. You took it as part of a binding agreement to lose your fight against me in the tournament.  
Now, do we understand one another?  
(smirks maliciously and laughs)  
Huh?  
Good. It helps us both, you know? At least this way you don’t have to worry about losing to Gao.  
You still haven’t even fought against Zanya Kisaragi, the top-ranked fighter in your grade, and yet, you kept your number two ranking. I like your style kid by not challenging that top position you’re able to avoid the agony of defeat. To me, that’s the mark of a true winner.  
Shido.  
Huh?  
He’s gone already.  
I know I’m a much better player than that kid. He’s no real threat but one can never be too careful.  
With Noboru on my side, this should be over in no time.  
I will turn you into ashes! Lumnize! Dangerous killer death!  
Time to raise the flag!  
I fight for Danger world.  
Let’s go, see if you’ve learned anything since last year.  
Ughh.  
Hm. (laughs) Only two life points? You could at least try making it a little more convincing.  
It seems you’ve had a slight change of heart as to our arrangement. No worries. I’ll just beat you on my own.  
Draw. Charge and draw!  
First, I’ll show that clumsy old suit of armor some of my virtues.  
Cast! Crimson Slash!  
Now I call Armorknight Minotaur to the center and Armorknight Ogre to the right.  
And I Buddy Call Bluechase Dragon, Garg to the left!  
Prepare yourselves for the Magnificent spectacle of danger world. This quarterfinal match will over in just a few moments. I’m going to thrash this kid and prove that beating him last year was no fluke.  
Now, attack that poor excuse of a buddyfighter!  
I’ll teach him to back out of a deal with me. My monsters will tear him apart.  
If you’re going to bring out a size three monster… then so will I…  
Draw. Charge and draw!  
I’ll pay 2 gauge and send Garg and Ogre over to the drop zone.  
Now, I call.  
Are you ready to be amazed? To the center! The king of all monsters has arrived. It dominates, devours, and reigns supreme! Behold Emperor Dragon, Gael Khan!  
Nice entrance. The king’s roar.  
(laughs) Get down on your knees and grovel kid kitten shirt. You can’t match that kind of power. (laughs)  
There’s no way I’m through yet. I’ve still got some monsters up my sleeve.  
I call Garg to the left.  
Lastly, I now cast set spell Night in the Wild.  
And that’s not even my best card. Garg go and attack Noboru.  
Your lame moves are pointless.  
Gael Khan, attack the fighter!  
Show them all what a superior fighter I am!  
(laughs) And how are you going to do that? You’re one life point to my ten? I doubt that even I can manage to beat me now!  
(Laughs) So, you’re finally using the card. We both know what you did last year to get it, don’t we? Going back on your decision now doesn’t change the kind of person you really are.  
You’ve forgotten that Gael Khan here has 10, 000 defense. Plus, I still have ten life. So matter what half-baked plan you got I’m still gonna come out of this as the winner.  
Ah? Didn’t quite see that one coming.  
I can’t believe you put that card in your deck! Everyone knows its cost is too high for its effect.  
But that would be impossible! I have six life points.  
Bloody charge?  
Ahh? How did I forget that?  
He reduced my life points by ten in just one turn. I guess everyone gets lucky sometimes.  
Something I can help you with?  
I’ll never tell.  
Perfect. I’ll let him know you’re dropping in.  
I can’t believe this is happening! Me, losing to that grade sixer! How is this even possible?  
Then maybe you should have just let Genma compete instead of locking him up.  
I don’t know what you’re talking about. Locking up? Who’s Genma? Oh yes him.  
What do I have against that guy? And you should know me better than that. I’d never resort to such crude tactics.  
Sophia.  
Done.  
(Mago laughs)  
What a weirdo.  
In a perfect world, they both lose the match.  
Shido. Where is Genma’s deck?  
I have no idea, and I don’t really care, either.  
Activate Disaster Force.  
Stellar Deity, Asteaus.  
Show me all, reveal the truth.  
Ah.  
There you are.  
So why aren’t you rushing over to the fighting stage now?  
That should finish off that Zanya.  
How could this happen?!  
What a nightmare.  
Sophia! Where have you been?  
What are you doing here? We’re busy.  
Move out of my way.  
You must be mistaken. Akatuski’s in the Buddy Pit.  
Maybe you’re not tough enough for this job? You should have kept the deck and ignored Zanya’s little brother.  
What’s that?  
Who said I didn’t keep the deck? I think I have our candidate. As I see it, Genma is the best choice for the dark core.

Not your business.  
You know tomorrow’s the ABC Cup final.  
Competing in the match will be Zanya Kisaragi and Gao Mikado. Or maybe you.  
Tell me, Genma. Want to fight?  
There will be one condition. You must promise to use this dark core.  
Trust me. This core holds more than any you’ve ever seen.  
Only a special kind of fighter is able to handle the manipulative forces of the dark core. A strong and defiant leader who can withstand the sways of darkness.  
Genma, I will see to it that you use this dark core. You can do so voluntarily or we have ways of convincing you.  
This can wait. First, let’s deal with our guests.  
This was unexpected.  
What’s happening?  
Ahh?!  
Please, I can explain!  
There won’t be any need for that. The Koryukien’s here. Just as you left it.  
No, you can’t give it to him!  
Ahhh!  
Okay, Okay! Let’s not exaggerate! He’s such a joker, I’ll make an exception since you were last year’s winner. You can compete today but I will be your opponent.

Do you think I enjoy standing here counting floor titles? Hurry up! My audience is waiting to see me in action.  
I’ll admit I haven’t been on top of my game lately but that will all change today.  
Just for you on this special occasion, I brought my favorite deck. I only use it when things get serious.  
What’s this? Just Silver Dragon, Adelaide.  
‘If I win this, people will be so impressed they’ll let me get away with anything.’  
Shatter my enemy and turn his soul to smoke. Luminize! Treacherous tyrant deck!  
Let’s raise the flag!  
I use ancient world!  
(laughs) Ancient world the realm that controls the powers of primordial true dragon, wild dragon, and Dragon Lord.  
Only a true genius like me could tame such wild beasts.  
What? Way to steal my thunder.  
Yes, we saw him use it last year, too.  
Charge and draw!  
I Buddy call Silver Dragon, Adelaide to the center! Attack Genma!  
How was that for an opener?  
That’s one of the things I hate the ancient world.  
Ow, ow, ow! Somebody throw me some water. My boots are melting on the stage.  
I draw. Charge and draw!  
Ah, it’s tough at the top. You know sometimes being a prodigy can get a bit lonely.  
Call to the center! Dimensional Demonic Dragon, Ladis the Tyrant!  
Show him what you can do, Tyrant! Give that all furball a scare.  
Energy Storm!!  
Bullseye! Now take out Magmanova!  
Energy Storm!!  
It’s not my fault that I’m better than everyone else! A president sees his underlings for what they are and I’ve got the vision.  
Ha! Yeah, right? You really talk a big game but he doesn’t look all that tough to me.  
Huh?  
I’ll do no such thing!  
Well, I can’t afford to lose my shield, can I?  
Tyrant! Destroy Duel Sieger!  
Haha! Just what I expected you to do.  
I guess I really am a genius.  
Ramble all you want, your fun and games will be over on my next turn.  
That’s so hot!  
My tyrant!  
Ahh!  
Wait! It wasn’t meant to happen like this! I can’t lose again!  
Oh no!!

It’s impossible! It’s so impossible the possibility of it it’s not possible!  
Relax. Yes, it’s true that a sixth-grader is the winner of this year’s ABC Cup. Gao’s not going anywhere. You do best to accept it.  
How could this happen? As student council president, I’m accountable to a point but none of the middle school teams could defeat him either! Take away the luck and he’s nothing more than an unranked junior fighter. My worst nightmare has come true.  
It’s their fault. They call themselves formidable dragons. Ha! We’ll see just how tough they are.  
Owch! Cut it out, Sophia! Using Disaster Force is prohibited.  
Ahh?!  
A fighter and buddy are one in body and soul.  
Huh? Where are you going?  
Master has sent my orders for the next phase of our plan. Effective immediately. I’ll be leaving Aibo Academy.  
Huh? And me?  
You are to remain here and continue your cover, as the clumsy ineffective student council president. How did master put it? A role you were clearly born to play.  
Wait a minute! Come back!  
What hurts the most if I actually had my real buddy, none of this would have ever happened!  
As of this moment, the entire Buddy Police operation is under my control.  
During a recent secret investigation, it’s been revealed that the Buddy Police operation has not been following proper cares of conduct. Disregarding Public safety.  
That’s correct Master. As it turned out Genma Todoroki wasn’t as good a match for the dark core as we’d hoped. I’m as surprised as you are. It’s unfortunate, especially considering that Aibo Academy is where the best buddyfighters in the country come to train. I was confident we’d find someone who could use the dark core and awaken the disaster force. I’m sorry I failed you.  
Ah?  
Well, don’t keep me in suspense, master. Please, what did you learn?  
What you’re describing… it… sounds exactly like the disaster force!  
What are you saying, Master? That the future force and disaster force are the same thing?  
Well, commander I. I just have one question. Why have you been lying to us?!  
I’m talking about the special ability recently given to Tasuku Ryuenji!  
I am the top sergeant! Interrupt me again and you’ll be directing traffic! It’s dangerous for a child to have the power to make his cards real. You’ve known our position on this for quite some time and yet you chose to ignore it!  
Because of your blatant disregard for protocol, I will now oversee all Buddy Police operations and effective immediately! Tasuku is prohibited from using buddyfight cards for one month.  
Hmm.

Of course. Exactly as you asked.  
I’ve already told you why. As part of your suspension agreement you’re required to help our PR promote the game.  
Don’t be long, we need you front and center.  
Hi, daddy. I didn’t expect to see you here.  
Magoroku. Why I’m here on official business, of course. What are you doing hiding under the table? Any some grand entrance as this year’s ABC Cup champion? You should be the center of attention.  
(Mago starts whimpering.)  
What? What’s wrong? Are you crying? You did win the trophy, didn’t you?  
Oh, oh, daddy! They didn’t let me win!  
Okay… Watch the uniform.  
Well, that wasn’t a great fight.  
You mean Kiri Hyoryu?  
Things are getting heated out there.  
Huh?  
Oh? Could that be the missing card?  
What kind of card is this?  
Ah? (walks away screaming)  
What should we do with the escaped special rare?  
I won’t disappoint you. I have just the thing.  
Oh! If we collide with one of those, everyone will know I can’t swim good.  
Come on, daddy! We have to try and get to the lifeboats!  
I’ve got it! Let’s get ourselves to the lifeboats.  
Capture complete.  
It’s been sentenced for termination. No matter how valuable a card is, if it doesn’t obey orders. It’s useless.  
Fine. If it means so much to you but let’s see what you’re willing to do for it.

Listen. Rouga Aragami brought a young boy here last night. Tell me where he is.  
Where’s the boy?  
That figures.  
So this is where you’ve been hiding.  
There’s something I’ve been meaning to give to you.  
Here. This is yours now.  
This core deck holds a special power. If you use it, you’ll become very strong.  
(taps the core deck) Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted?  
A rare few contain the core with this much power.  
Daoi didn’t have what the dark core case requires. You do. You were always met to have it. From what we’ve seen of your skills, we believe this elusive power may have found its master.  
I’m confused, too. Don’t you want to become strong?  
I hear you changed your mind. You’re ready to start winning the big fights now, aren’t you?  
If you use it, everything will be as you wish but be warned. There is a risk involved. But that’s true of most things worth having.  
I almost had him.  
Pull here? I’d be happy to show you. Dark Core activate Disaster Force.  
Lesson one. Stay out of my business!  
(Maliciously smirks and hums)  
About 7, 00 meters up by now.  
Opps.  
Would you like to have this power?  
I understand your frustrations but remember Rouga, you’re not the one calling the shots around here. Neither of us are.

Well, that’s strange. You almost sound like you’re happy about it.  
But Shosetsu might defeat him before you get your big chance.  
How can you be so sure? Nothing's ever grantee.  
This is how it starts.  
Not so fast, Ryuenji. Surely you couldn’t have forgotten already. Shall we remind you?  
Sorry but…  
Ohh?  
I hope you know what you’re doing. We are under the strictest of orders not to let the Buddy Police anywhere near Sengoku Academy.  
Well then. I guess we’ll have to move to Plan B.  
He’s consumed by the darkness of the disaster force. Now all he’s capable of is destruction.  
It’s really a pity.

I wouldn’t be surprised. “Don’t interfere I will train him” that’s what you said, isn’t it?  
I see you’re up to your old tricks hey Aragami? Causing problems for Kyoya-sama with your selfish ways. What a warm welcome! Careful, your face might say like that! Hahaha!  
Sophia! How are you? Don’t I do a great student council president impersonation?  
(she looks away and he sweat drops)  
Ehh? Ahh?  
What’s this? Mikado’s using a magic world deck? This kid is really too much. Tell me is there anything that he can’t do?  
Terumi… K-Kuchinawa, right?  
One of the toughest Buddyfighters around!  
As you wish sir!

So, what do you think? Is it possible?  
So it’s all according to plan.

What do you think you’re doing? When Sophia left I only promoted you from student council secretary to vice president because you convinced me that you can handle the demands of the work, Miss Kuchinawa.  
Your opinion of yourself is overblown. I wouldn’t even recommend you for trash duty.  
I hope so, I despise training new people.  
Sorry, what was that?  
You mean, Terumi?  
Well… her school spirit leaves something to be desired. Alright give me a E for excruciating.  
Ah-huh?  
Sure it’s the same girl?  
What? That sun fighter dum-dum? Why is he so special?  
Isn’t that too much responsibility for her?  
Well, I could be doing more, too. I have talents!  
Ah? You want me to support her?  
No, not at all! Just making sure I heard you right!  
(panics)  
What’s up with her? I’ll never understand girls.  
And the other one?  
Eh? That girl? You’re kidding me.  
(WHY DOES MAGOROKU LIKE TO LOOK AT THE CLOSE CURTAINS DURING NIGHTLY HOURS. LIKE WTF ARE YOU DOING MATE? THE WIDOWS CLOSE AND YOU’RE IN FRONT OF IT WITH HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK. YOU THINKING OR SOMETHING?)

Giving gilded tours now, Genma?  
What? Not happy to see me?  
Wait, isn’t that frog monster the one who defeated you over at Sengoku?  
Gesha-sha-sha-sha!  
(magoroku laughs)  
Gesha-sha-sha-sha!  
Hey! What are you thinking showing up in your mini from?  
You said to make an impression.  
Don’t get smart. Cute was not what I was going for now changed back!  
Geh.  
Feast your trumbling eyes on my Death Ruler, Gallows now! This is my real Buddy. So Genma do you dare to take us on?  
Oh that? That was just to throw you guys off. And fell for it, too.  
But this is my real deck.  
To defeat all fools who cross me! Dark Luimized! Black Cloud of Endless Doom! (Forever Death!)  
I fight for Darkness Dragon World!  
(maliciously sighs with a smirk)  
Yeha, Yeha, Yeha, blab blab, yawn.  
Death Ruler Cremation! Eyes on Genma! And attack!  
Next, the dark jester, Death Ruler Burial! Hm!  
And now… Death Ruler, Gallows!  
Gesha-sha-sha-sha!  
Shall we dance, geh? Rain Gallows! Under pressure!  
As you can see, Death rulers are not to be taken lightly.  
They can move around the center monster and attack the fighter directly.  
Like a dangerous two-step! Atone!  
What do you say? You up for more?  
Oh, wait, I almost forgot! Whatever Gallows inflicts damage on a opponent, I recover life points.  
And once you factor the point from my buddy call, the damage sieger caused earlier is canceled. I end up completely unharmed.  
That’s an amusing sideshow you have but it’s time for your final curtain call.  
I draw. Charge and draw.  
I call Death Ruler, Burial to the center!  
You only have 3 life points left. This match is over. Now, go get him, Gallows!  
Gesha-sha-sha-sha! With glooming sorrow and internal darkness, your ends has been dealt.  
(burns in pain) Gesha-sha-sha-sha! Shame on you!  
(starts gigging) Time for final phase! I cast! Nightmare Despair!  
It’s my not so secret weapon. A specialty attack where I add one critical point to the opponent’s center monster and then use it to attack the opposing player for me.  
Face it, Genma, you’re Duel Sieger… has become my puppet of destruction!  
(yawns while taking a nap)

I'm Sueroku Shido of the Buddy cop office, and the only one decent enough to assist the press conference!  
We’ve better not keep him waiting.  
Nope, still not right. Now there’s too much sugar in it.  
Are you lost? You have a lot of nerve barging in without permission.

I think you’re confusing a threat to silly, childish behavior. ‘Hey! That’s my toy! Give me back my toy!’ ‘Stop being such a crybaby! I’m just gonna borrow it!’ (Dramatically cries and whimpers into his hands).

No way that’s happening! If you want to buddyfight, maybe go buy some cards at the store? 

Intruders!

How did they discover our location?

Gesha-Gesha! Magoroku let them right to us, geh.

No!

Ahhh?! It wasn’t me I swear you guys! I couldn’t have! They found it on their own!

Grim repeater. Where are you going?

Get back here now! This is everything to do with you!

Ahhhh?! Oof. 

Gesha-Gesha! You should look where you’re going.

Hey! What’s the big idea, Rouga?! I’m gonna show you. One day I’m gonna be charged like my father and pay you back for all of the things you’ve done to me!

Huh?

If you two are just about finished. We have to prevent them from getting any closer.

Why can’t I see them? Are they behind me?

Let me officially introduce you to our Disaster Force! Guillotine Cutter! (...Hey, that hurts.)

I’m going to wipe them all out with my Death Ruler curse!

That’s far enough.

Our master’s asked to give you a message. ‘We do not desire to fight or engage in battle with you. We wish to talk.’

And give children the voice they deserve.

You fool!

You should show some respect.

Yeah. Davide can go solo.

Because Tasuku’s power is great. And besties… you should never question the master’s orders. Are we clear?

Stop telling me what to do! 

To defeat and humiliate all of my enemies. Dark Luminize! Black Cloud of Endless Doom!

I guess facing two of us is more than he can handle. He’s scare speechless.

Huh?

It depends. If it goes after the most irritating, it had to be you.

What? Why me?

Ahh! Not fair!  
Well, that’s the great Tasuku for you. He realized I was the strongest and pose the biggest threat to him!

You’re going to find out that two can play at that game.

Draw! Charge and draw!

I call Death Ruler Burial to the center! And the left, Death Ruler Cremation!

And I buddy call Death Ruler Gallows to the right!

Gesha-Gesha! Calling on me already, Magoroku, geh.

Buddies can be called at any time, Gallows!

Fly Death Rulers! An all-out attack!

Doubt you could cause five damage. Clearly, I’m much better.

No one pays attention to me!

Huh?

What’s he doing now? Why doesn’t he just attacked Tasuku directly?

Ahh. I hope he isn’t going to attack me again!

Places to go, people to meet.

Huh?

Looks like he changed his own buddy into an item.

Ahh?

Huh? I have just the thing! I cast! Guillotine Cutter!

What happened? It didn’t even make a dent!

Says you! He won’t last with his center wide open. I hope…

A fighter with defense? I’ve never even heard of such a thing! I call to the center! Death Ruler Cremation!

Now Death Rulers do a triple link attack!

Ahh. In that case, we’re doomed!

Ahh! Not the penetrate! 

I’m not worthy!

Or maybe… even a unicorn? 

It’s obvious he’s planning on doing his move!

You’re outmatched here, Gao.

Yeah.

Why did you call this urgent meeting, Master?

Good.

If I’m not on the first team, I hope you at least included me on the second one.

What? You mean I have to team up with her, too?

Okay, then, if master wants me to continue lending my support to this useless girl then I guess I have no choice.

Excuse me? What are you mumbling about?

Ahh?!

I can relate.

Listen here, I’m twice the Buddyfighter you’ll ever be! 

Don’t kid yourself! Just because you weren’t punished for messing up the other day doesn’t mean you’re all that. If you have a problem cooperating with me then why don’t you do us all a favor and leave! Now!

Huh? Oh? Ahh?!

She pushed me! You’re all witnesses! I say we band together and kick her out of Disaster! 

No one really cares what you think.

Oh? Fine but we still need to find a third member for my team. And the only one left is… Huh!

Oh? So now you want to be on my team. Why the sudden… change of heart? 

That’s fine. I don’t care anyways. But sadly you’re no longer allowed to compete in the cup.

Kyoya-sama decision. It was something about… how you’re no longer a member of Disaster. Sorry.

Personally, I don’t think that it’d be a good idea.

Well, because they’re sponsors for the tournament.

You don’t know? You mean you haven’t heard what happened? 

What now?

Well, this is team ball dumb seilla we’re talking about. (giggles)

Put those buddy cops into shape, commander! 

I wonder which other fighters could be on team goddess.

Huh?!  
I don’t believe it! This is a personal insult.

I’m going to get a hear full of PR after this one.

Oh?

Everyone knows the president does all of the work. They’ll see how useless she is when she loses her match. 

What?! That’s ridiculous! You’ll get me in trouble starting rumors like that! Besties, if you must know, I’m a pacifist.

‘I wonder who’s responsible for letting her out of the maze. Someone’s been sticking their nose where it doesn’t belong.’

I certainly hope so. As we were staying earlier, in order to spread the popularity of Buddyfight maintaining high ratings is paramount.

Yes, of course. Take your time.

Da.

It’s a shame you weren’t able to make most of your chance.

I’m taking back your dark core and buddy monster.

No chance.

Now, I’m going to take back your name and all of your memories, too.

We plan on sweeping the first two games, so he’s not needed yet.

Believe what he says, for the world we fight for… is none other than Darkness Dragon World!

Heh. I cast! Nightmare Despair!

Wake up! Your lame excuse for a buddy has now become my very own puppet of destruction!

I told you my son will be able to deliver.

As this was your idea, I think it would be best for you to respond.

Yes, indeed! We wanted to surprise you all!

We should get going now. Our fights up next. The order will be me first, you second, and if needed Purgatory Knight will fight last.

(Shook her head no and closed her eyes silently)

Everything will go according to Kyoya-sama’s wishes.

Stop that at once!

Kyoya-sama won’t like this.

This isn’t the time or place for this! Come on, they’re expecting us on the stage.

You fool!

Th-Th-This is impossible! How on Earth could this be happening?

Ahh?!

Yes, of course! We have everything under control.

Mmm?

Exceptions can be made, and this was down with our official approval.

Some fighters who saw the destruction you caused will no doubt be drawn to the dark core. And because of this, he forgives you. But next time you won’t be so lucky. There will be consequences for your recklessness.

The fighters aren’t the only ones he’s interested in. Kabala Elf running a contest of his own. The Buddy Monsters collected by the Grim Reaper are fighting each other as we speak.

They’re in Azi Dakaka’s battle arena in a parallel dimension.

I-I… I’m very sorry, sir. I have no idea how a stary cat, I mean Tiger wandered in like that.

What’s that?!

(THEY ARE ON THE SAME FRICKING SIDE ON THE SCREENS, THE SAME PLACE WHEN PARUKO IS INTRODUCING THEIR TEAMS IN REP HELL YEAH MAGOSOPH RIGHTS IN 51)

That fool doesn’t know on Earth he’s talking about. Tasuku Ryuenji had his Buddy Police status permanently revoked and he’s off doing… what is that meddlesome boy up to anyway?

Really?

Of course! You can count on me, sir.

No fair! Why couldn’t I be the purgatory knight!

What can I do for you? You are aware that this is not your team’s waiting room.

(Drum calls her ice queen lol)

Glay Near.

Disaster Force has the ability to make the power of the cards into reality. 

You’re tempted by it, aren’t you?

Oh really?

He’ll use it to increase our numbers. And help recreate the world. That’s enough talk for now. You have a decision to make. Will you accept this dark core or won’t you? Tell me now.

We have no choice but to respect your decision. But first, I’ll need to erase your memory of this conversation.

Nice try. Brethren Guard!

Grim Reaper?

Not quite. But be prepared for anything.

Why do this?

Everything is going according to Kyoya-sama’s plan.

How dare he?! Showing up my son, Magoroku! He’ll pay for this! 

When you think of the greatest fighter of his generation… only one name comes to mind! He fights with strength, intelligence, and artistic beauty, and his name: Shido Magoroku.

(His father calls as Magoroku is wearing a red cape and red rose in his mouth, he turns with a smile. On video)

(Sophia stares with a confused and weird expression at his father as he spoke. A hand at her hip)

Get ready for the player you’ve all been waiting for. Hit it! 

Stunning live broadcast, tonight! 

Heroic warrior steps out of the shadows!

Inspired fighting style…

Destined for glory!

Our next superstar is born!

Note that the first letter of each line spells out his name! Shido Magoroku! But where does this strength and talent come from? We talked to those closest to him to find out!

My son was born to be a world-famous Buddyfighter! 

I am Shido Sureroku of the Buddy Card office, and the only one decent enough to attend the press conference.

I knew he was special when the first word to come out of his mouth was buddy. The next word he spoke was daddy, naturally.

Now then, I’ve prepared a short video of all his special moments since the day he was born.

I promise a one turn victory!

That’s my boy out there! Go get them!

I, uh…

Can I have a do-over?

Gesha-Gesha! No do-over for you, geh.

How dare you laugh while playing against me! 

Nows my chance to finish this.

I buddy call Death Ruler Gallows to the center!

Gesha-Gesha!

I can almost taste the finals now. Okay, Gallows attack the fighter!

What’s happening?

Ahhh?! That’s impossible! I’ve done everything I possibly can to avoid it!

Stop transmitting this broadcast immediately! This fight is hereby disqualified!

Daddy! Save me!

I’m here for you, my son!

But you must go! The party is in your honor and don’t forget your favorite hero Captain Answer will be there.

Really? Captain Answer is coming to my party? 

Well, a bronze statue of him anyway. 

Gesha-Gesha!

You’re so out of touch.

Huh?

Walking your dog, Genma?

It’s none of your business. And I don’t recall asking for your advice.

The only person I’d ever listened to on these things is the great captain answer! You sekiai think you know everything.

Come along, daddy! We’ll be late for my party.

Oh, goody! I knew you’d come around!

My opponent should've been disqualified! 

The truth is that amateur Gremlin built me a deck that wasn't at all suited for my superior strategy, he failed! 

That’s right you tell them, son.

I know that most of you agree that it should be me fighting in the finals tomorrow!

Gesha-she! Not so sure about that! Gesha-Gesha!

You’re the one to talk, you weren’t much help out there either, okay?

Oh, yeah? Why don’t you chew on this, you wanna be, geh.

(shoves cake into Magoroku’s mouth. Magoroku struggles and screams with cake in his mouth. and Sureroku panics)

Stop this minute! Leave my boy alone you maidgy rascal. 

But I’d be rehearsing all day. 

This better not be a false alarm!

You’re abandoning me at my own party?!

Gesha-Gesha! Shakedown, geh!

(Magoroku screams and falls on the floor!)

(Gallows laughing)

Stop that laughing!

Excellent! Now that’s showing initiative, sir!

I knew that it could last.

(Magoroku narrowing his eyes) 

Some great party this turned out to be.

You Winny! What kind of fools keeps a record of such things?!

Well, can’t you do something?!

Gesha-Gesha! It’s cannon for the Shidos.

Nobody will ever get the best of us!

I’ll save you, father! Disaster Force activate!

Gesha-sha!

Look at your head. It’s all wrong for you.

Get ready to witness my true power.

I don’t have time for this.

You have nowhere to run. Give up already! 

Do you really think you’re any match for my power?

We’ve got company!

Get lost! Or we’ll have you arrested for trespassing!

I didn’t give you permission to talk. Guillotine Cutter!

Gotcha!

It looks like your little plan has failed.

You? … Haven’t we been over this? The only person I’ll listen to is Captain Answer.

Here’s the deal losers. You either fight me or leave.

Oh dear… guess they found us.

He really was coming to my party!

You’re not him! Is this some kind of twisted Seikai joke?!

You’ll do no such thing! You’re just a cheap imposter claiming to be someone you’re not! And for that, I’ll punish you!

To defeat and humiliate all fools who crossed me! Dark Luminize! Black cloud of endless doom!

Time to raise the flag!

I fight for Darkness Dragon World!

We’ll see how excited you are after I defeat you!

Yeah, right. I’ll just cast my answer Death Shield!

Hahaha! Teach you to mess with me! Haha-Huh? 

Ohhh! My poor boy!

Ohh! All my humanity!

I’ve been traumatized… Why would anyone do that to this beautiful face?

Gesha-Gesha!

Stop that laughing!

I call a second Death Ruler Gallows to the center!

Gesha-Gesha!

Both Gallows, attack answer!

Devil hit Gallows! Gesha-Sha!

Come on, son! Stay strong!

Da.

Why me?!

Come on, my boy! You can’t give up now!

You’re gonna hit me again, aren’t you?

You’ve gonna help me, please!

(Sophia teleports before Magoroku got hit again)

(HOLY SHIT! I just realized how Sophia came in and stopped Magoroku from getting hit by Genma in 57.)

Forst wall, nibble buns.

That’s it.

I’m just following the boss’s orders.

He thanks you for your service.

Ahh?!

We’re gonna fall!

(Sophia hovers to them before going up, causing him to fall.)

Magoroku!

Because my buddy never gave me one!

My bad. I keep meaning to do that. I guess he can have it if he makes it.

(screams while falling)

It is you in there, isn’t it, Genma?

(Magoroku whines to his father) He hit me! 

(Stoically and silently walking out from behind a tree)

I came here to tell you to forfeit today’s fight.

In today’s final round, the only contest that Kyoya-sama cares about is the one between Gao Mikado and Tasuku Ryuenji. The other two don’t matter.

I don’t like doing meaningless things. So I think you should forfeit.

Kyoya-sama and everyone else knows that your friend here has no chance. My power is unmatched.

Hmph. Would information about that girl change your mind?

The one that Kyoya-sama named Terumi Kuchinawa.

Yes.

Maybe.

She was unable to fulfill her mission and was dismissed from her duties within Disaster. It had to be done in order to protect our secrets.

(smirks with an amused laugh) 

She’s lucky that nothing worse happened to her.

Even if you fight the fight of your life, you’ll never beat me. Let’s hope for your sake you make the intelligent decision.

You’re foolish. I can’t believe that you just ignored my advice. I’m gonna make you regret it.

Midnight skies, stopping earth where it spins and freeze history solid! Dark Limited! Winter Diamond!

Time to raise the flag!

I fight for legend world.

I charge and draw.

Go Ryan and attack the fighter.

Hardly. I cast. Holy Grail.

Stars. Guild me.

Here’s my set spell. It’s called great fate frozen stars. All your cards freeze.

And you’ll find you can’t make a single move.

Now I cast Simble Guard. 

And attack Astaroth with Asteaus.

Huh?

What?

(moans in humiliation.)

That’s enough.

I cast! Star fall knight!

Persephone. Miletus.

I call to the center Procyon Miletus. And equip Star Bow Artemis arrow.

Silence you measly monster!

(grits her teeth in annoyance)

I haven’t seen the last of me!

I guess I just erased their memory.

(groans stoically)

Something tells me that Rouga’s having second thoughts.

(looks away silently)

Huh-hm? 

Too bad.

That’s it! One at a time! No pushing now! Don’t worry there are plenty left. 

Today and only at this location, we’re giving out free dark core cases replicas. 

Although replicas, they can still make all the items and spells that you use during a Buddyfight game into reality. For example. Here’s Glay Near. 

With the dark core deck case magnificent powers reserved for kids only. That means no adults allowed. Now don’t be shy. Take one! And start using yours to try and change the world into a better place. Brought to you by the very Generous Mr. Gaen.

Who knew smiling could make your whole face hurt.

Why are you still here? 

Why waste your time?

It’s obvious that purgatory knight is going to win.

Tasuku just pulled distortion punisher again.

He sent it to his gauge.

The judges have found Mikado Gao’s use of Jackknight Dragon illegal! I’ve been asked to remove the monster from play! I cast! 

Berserk Guard!

What’s wrong with you?! Stop interfering!

Ahh?! (Sophia falls back, hitting against the hall and slumped to the floor)

Huh?! (Shocks and gets annoyed, growing coldly.)

Selected children from all over the world will tap into the disaster force potential and together will help form a giant gateway.

Everything that happens, is as Kyoya-sama wishes. Going against him is like going against nature.

Everything is preceding right on schedule, Kyoya-sama. We’re just waiting for you to give the order.

Da.

But Gremlin’s not here and I don’t know where he is.

And what about Ryuenji Tasuku?

Da.

Hey, Tasuku. What brings you all the way out here? Come to beg Kyoya to take you back? Not gonna happen. Disaster Force activate!

Hurry up! Get over there and attack!

You should watch it, geh.

My gluteus maximus!

Are we on schedule?

Meaning Mikado Gao, the one with the greatest Disaster force potential.

I’m well aware of that. Why else do you think Kyoya-sama brought him here? He wants him to be the person who brings about the end of the world.

You weren’t good enough for Disaster and you’re not good enough to beat us!

Right behind you!

How shocking!

Ahh?!

This is your fault!

(Sophia comes straight after)

You can’t run from me.

What do we own the pleasure, Rouga? I thought you’d be miles away by now.

There’s no turning back now.

Be my guest. It’s about time you made yourself useful. Now eliminate this nuisance.

Eh?!

Have you lost your mind?

You fool. Kyoya already told you he no longer considers you his friend.

Artemis Arrow!

(groans in annoyance)

That’s not happening.

* * *

What’s the matter? Lose your crayons? 

Good afternoon, Buddy Police Youth Trainee, Gao Mikado.

I’m sure you recognize her. Sophia Sakharov has returned to be our vice-president.

Da.

We come in peace, I assure you. We just have a question, that’s all. I was wondering about that monster Tenbu you fought at the sky tower. Do you happen to know where he is now?

Listen here you little…

Shido.

(groans) Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow.

Any true Buddyfighter would be very interested, don’t you think?

That’s great. Enjoy the rest of your day guys.

I never expected Gao to have him. It’s gonna make things more difficult.

Shido. Wait.

You have a plan?

No, he wants us.

Huh?

It is too much to ask for a little warning when you do that?!

Still a little wet behind the ears, Magoroku.

Zip it or I’ll end our buddy pact. Wait for me, Sophia!

Yes! Gao Mikado has him! So he says. 

Well, what would you like us to do now?

Yeah. What should we do?

Huh?

Yes, if you say so.

Gesho-Gesho! You foolish humans will be dancing a sting. Now you are one of the hundred demon puppets! Gesha!

So much for being discreet. 

What do you want to do, Magoroku?

I think I have something that can help. Ikazuchi-sama gave this before we left. The Black Skull.

Darkness Barrier! In shroud and confused!

Take it away, Magoroku. It’s your show.

We have to fight Gao here in this Darkness barrier, and take Tenbu away from him.

Okay, and who’s going to challenge him?

Oh? Well, uh… 

For now, I think it’s best for you two to fight with Cocytus Greed as your Buddy. 

Death Ruler Gallows I order you to possess Shido!

Wait a sec!

* * *

Gao Mikado, huh?

I am the masked warrior from hell, DEATH SHIDO!

By the command of Lord Ikazuchi, I’m here to seize the Fifth Omni Lord, Tenbu from you!

Hey! Don’t just ignore me!

Well, I’m not gonna lose today!

Hmph! Not too shabby…

But in the next turn, I’l…

What that…?!

No way!

That’s right… The “Hundred Demons” possess power that is completely beyond anything you’ve fought with so far…

Who… who’re you?!

Ancient World!

What…?!

This is nothing but a pack of lies!

I cannot allow someone more brilliant than me to exist!

I Buddy Call to the “center”!

Say what?!

W-What are you trying to do?!

Gyaaa!!!!

I… can still… fight…

…

You did mention something like that before, yes…

I knew it!!

WAAAH!

* * *

MY GLUTIOUS MAXIMUS

You may be some big legendary Dragon Leader, but this is MY domain, and you WILL follow the rules I’ve put in place!

The same goes for you, Mikado! 

Don’t think I’ll go easy on you with your punishment. 

Oh, and you can thank your Buddy!

English buddyfight cards favor text:  
Bone Master, Rebel Gallows  
(RR): — Mutiny —  
Being betrayed by a close one leaves a scar not on your flesh, but on your heart.  
(SP): Magoroku: "You want autographs? I'll give you as many as you wish!" (I don't need so much money anyway!)

Death Ruler, Gallows "Re:B"  
(RRR/RR): Hee hee! This one packs a punch!  
(SR): "It's my win ~ ! There is no way they can beat me ~ !" "You get cocky to easily... This will not end well..."

Death Ruler, Gallows "SD"  
Magoroku always loses when he gets serious. All is lost if we work hard.

Gate Guider, Gallows "Gestus"  
I feel my power growing!!

Bone Conductor, Rebel Gallows  
Gesha gesha… Why are you in such fluster?

Thunder Bones, Spark Gallows  
Your hair stands just by being near me? Geshasha, you're flattering me!

Phantom Router, Gallows Demento  
The governing of souls have always been the duty of the Grim Reaper.

Death Hiding  
"Hey! Don't use my shadow on your own accord!" "Kekeke, don't be so hard up."

Buddyfight Triple T "Sophia Sakharov"  
Don't get it wrong. This is just obligatory.

Shield of Knowledge, Tetra Vibrion  
Knowledge that becomes power, cease to be only knowledge. Thus, the truly wise, hold unlimited power.

Abyss Symphony  
Now sing for me, and amuse me!

Bone Puppet Despair.  
How can you ever think you could win me!

Nightmare Despair  
Aren't there enemies all around you?  
See, that one is the closest.

Hell Gate Walter!  
My turn has not ended yet!

Doll Strings  
Those intangible strings are called Spirit Strings. They cannot be discerned by anyone other than the Bone Labors themselves.

DEATH Favor!  
"Ahhh hahaha! In your face!!" (I better get ready to run away if things don't go well......)

Banquet for the Unrighteous  
"Yikes! They're real demons!"

Deadly Boost  
"I am overflowing with power~~!!"  
"You will be feeling extremely fatigued after this, geh"  
"You should have told me earlier~~!!"

Province Baron, Shido  
Come, bring me more tribute~~!

Former Province Baron, Shido  
Those Braves and townsfolk... How dare they betray the Demon Lord Army! I'll make sure to return the favor.

Mysterious Fortune Teller, Sofia  
Do not misunderstand. It is just convenient for me to find him going along with you.

Security Chief, Shido  
I'll serve this post that Master assigned to me directly~!

Demon Lord's Arm, Sofia  
I have no more use for you. Disappear.

Hidden Crossbow  
Yeowch!!? My Buttocks are split into two!!

Summer Recollection 2017, "Quiet Days"  
"No, not really."

Summer Recollection 2017, "Scream! The Scariest Courage Test!"  
"Uwahhhh! Save me!!"

Magoroku  
Be defeated by your own powers!  
Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!  
The endless darkness will crush your heart!

Sophia  
O' deity of guidance that presides over the stars… show me the path towards worlds yet unseen!  
Midnight sky, stop the world where it spins and freeze history solid!

\- Expand our ranks, and recreate the world. This talk ends here. You need to choose. Will you also take up a Dark Core, or perhaps…  
\- Sofia: I’ll have to respect your decision. However, I’ll still need to wipe your memories of what you’ve heard so far.  
Sofia: Breathen Gard!  
Sofia: Grim Reaper?  
Sofia: No. That isn’t a Dark Core. So why…?

Hundred Demons  
Hundred Demons Assault, Hundred Legion! - Allllll of you! Attack allllll at once!  
Hundred Demons Sorcery, Bad Trap - How are you feeling now? I'm feeling right up my alley.  
Hundred Demons Mission Card, "Aim for the Link!" - Huuh!? If it's money you want I can give you all of it! Stop it!

There are no Places for You to Run! - You can just rot away here.

kazane: ahaha! yo! yo! dancing is really fun!  
magoroku: m-my body is moving on its own!? make this music stop!  
kazane: mr. student council president dances very well too!  
magoroku: s-stop joking around! i don’t want to dance!

\----  
Go there and acquire the Photon Metal and bring it back here.  
Of course, Aragami Rouga-Kun.  
We can say they are.  
I mean, I’m supposed to be the leader here.  
Feel free to do exactly that.  
C-Calm down, Aragami.  
You successfully got the Photon Metal, after all.  
I’m sure that person will also--  
Mikado Gao just a lucky newbie who only just started Budddyfighting.  
We should let Rouga run as wild as he want until he calms down.  
These are the words of our master.  
Naturally, as the student council president, I work hard so that everyone can have a secure student life.  
Oh? And yet you want to know how I still get top grades?  
You see, it’s because I’m a genius.  
But that aside… being at school this late is a violation of clause 8 of the school’s rules.  
I’ll need to report this to the guidance counselors…  
But!  
I’ll keep this a secret, just for today. Be sure to go home quickly.  
Truly, how am I such an understanding student council president? Don’t you think so, Vice President Sophia?  
I wouldn’t know. I don’t want to know either, Shido.  
How far were we in the videos of the gradeschoolers that are probable to show up in the ABC Cup, again?  
Although it’s not as if any of us are going to get beaten by one of them.  
Then you don’t need to watch them.  
It’s better to be careful, right?  
Unranked sixth grader, of Team Balle Soleil, Mikado Gao. He plays Dragon World.  
This is… the fight with Ryuenji Tasuku that the whole school is talking about.  
He won because he drew Dragoblade, Dragobrave at the right time?  
As I thought, he could only win against Ryuenji Tasuku through pure luck.  
Laughing  
Watching Gao’s fight reminded me… about Aragami’s crowning moment of idiocy in that loss against him.  
Well, let’s watch this one next, shall we?  
Laughing. That face is just the best! Fall off his chair, Sophia looks away silently. As he tsk tsk tsk in pain.  
Right now isn’t the time to be watching Rouga make a fool of himself, though.  
Sophia’s parted her lips in shock as she turned her head to face the screen. “Unranked sixth grader, of Team Tetsu and Dai, Kurodake Tetsuya. He plays Magic World.  
He’s that Asdomdai’s Buddy, but… isn’t he the weakest fighter in his grade?  
It’s probably just because Asdomdai’s advice but that magic use doesn’t make it seem like he’s a weak fighter. But he lost this fight to Mikado Gao, didn’t he.  
But he has at least once victory, right?  
His opponent was second ranked sixth grader, of Team Rising Tiger, Kodo Noboru. He plays Dragon World.  
His deck’s a lot more balanced compare to his fight with Gao.  
Is that how he beat a second ranked fighter?  
Shido. It looks like you’re interested in him.  
As if. Second rank is second rank. If it comes to that, I’ll just do that thing again. More of a problem is the first ranked fighter.  
In last year’s ABC Cup he did something that should have never happened, and beat a middle school team. Kisaragi Zanya…  
Well, we expected that one.  
We’ll be relying on you once again, then.  
And with that, our preparation for the ABC Cup is completed.  
Such radiance… I came here because Magatsu said I could watch something interesting.  
Why did I have to pay for other people’s portions anyways?  
You were the one who said you wanted to do something for the eve of the tournament.  
What I said is I’m going to be winning, so I wanted to celebrate beforehand.  
I, Shido Magoroku, was prepared even for this.  
(Team Student Council Buddyfight Admiration!)  
My, my. My entrance took far too long.  
It just makes sense that the junior high is going to be winning.  
What is it?  
She’s already here.  
Be sure your victory is a prompt one.  
It seems I’ve got a terrible reputation.  
We have received a report of suspected fraudulent activity.  
The deck you will be using in the ABC Cup has been passed down through the Seifukai.  
We want you to let us give it a little check.  
They’re old cards, so it’s possible that the wear and tear has become identifiable marks.  
It’s for the sake of no foul play that could dishonor our middle school’s name.  
Sophia.  
Da.  
Now that nuisance has disappeared.  
Victory at the ABC Cup now belongs solely to me.  
Really, what a pathetic way to lose.  
That just brought shame to our entire junior high.  
If I knew this was going to happen, I would’ve let Doai use Genma’s deck.  
Well, it’s not like that’s going to change that I’m going to win.  
Wa-Wait for me.  
The middle school needs a complete victory over the elementary school.  
At at the peak of the middle school will be the star with the best grades and the admiration every of every student: me, Shido Magoroku.  
And to the end, you absolutely need to win your upcoming match. Or else I will be very upset with you.  
Are you out of your mind!? I’ve already even you more than enough of a reward!  
Hey, wait a second!  
This is about our pride as a middle school!  
That magatsu… I’ve already given him more than enough of a reward.  
Azi Dahaka!  
My apologies. We still have not found a dark presence to replace Aragami.  
Perhaps the middle school’s Magatsu Jin?  
He’s someone who only thinks of turning a profit for himself, so I bet he’s perfect for the power of darkness.  
Looks like he’s gonna wipe the floor with that gradeschooler.  
What is that idiot Magatsu thinking?  
But that’s…  
He’s calling for you.  
Shido is calling for you.  
You did fantastic in last year’s ABC Cup.  
Thanks to you, I didn’t have to put effort into a worthless fight.  
I’m expecting more of the same this year, Kodo Noboru.  
So, which card do want this year?  
I’ll give it to you.  
And with that, I’ve granted your wish. And that means that next you’ll be granting my wish… right?  
In the event that you and I fight each other in the ABC Cup…  
Shh. You’re being too loud.  
How very strange.  
I’ve already granted your wish.  
Vlad Dracula is already your card.  
It’s a card you received in exchange for fulfilling my wish.  
You’ll lose for me, right?  
This helps both of us, you know.  
Now you don’t have to worry about losing to Mikado Gao.  
You haven’t challenged the top-ranked Kisaragi Zanya in a while, and instead continue to hold onto your position as second ranked. Now wanting to get the top seat and escaping the humiliation of defeat because of it? Now that’s what I call a winner.  
Shido.  
He already left.  
Naturally.  
There’s really no need for me to act like this, but… Just in case, as they say.  
Well then, let’s win and get this over with.  
I’ll burn you down to cinders. Luminize, Dangerous Killer Death!  
Open the flag!  
Danger World.  
Well then, feel free to come at me however you like.  
Giggles Well, I suppose I can let you take two life from me.  
Why you’ve decided to actually try after all this time is a mystery, but… in that case, I’ll just have to put in real effort, too.  
Draw. Charge and draw.  
First things first, let me get rid of that eyesore of a Buddy you have.  
Cast! Crimson Slash!  
I call Armorknight Minotaur to the center.  
I call Armorknight Ogre to the right.  
And finally, I Buddy Call Bluechase Dragon, Garg to the left!  
Now, you might wonder, why Am I using the Burtish Danger World?  
It’s so that even I, the student council president… can have a completely fair match with ignorant fools like you!  
Now, everyone, attack the fighter!  
An attack should be severe and fierce.  
You have to be thorough about it.  
If you’re going to bring out a size 3 monster, then I will, too.  
Draw. Charge and draw.  
I pay two gauge and send Garg and Ogre to my drop zone… so I can call.  
Look upon this well! I call to the center!  
One who was born with everything… one who governs, devours, and rules over all!  
Emperor Dragon, Gael Khan!  
Effect, The King’s Roar.  
Laughing. There’s nothing in this world that isn’t forced to bow down before this power!  
As long as they’re size 0, I can still call monsters.  
I call Garg to the left.  
And finally, I cast.  
The set spell, Night in the Wild.  
Just in case, as they say.  
Garg attacks the fighter.  
A pointless struggle.  
Gael Khan, attack the fighter!  
Show him just how different the two of us are!  
You have one life compared to my ten!  
That’s such a joke, I just have to laugh!  
So you’re finally using it! No matter how innocent you pretend to be, we both know what you’ll willing to do for what you want.  
And yet, my Gael Khan’s defense is 10,000. Not to mention my life is 10. No matter what sort of plan you’re rolling out, my victory is certain.  
D-Dragonic Destroy?  
No one with common sense would use a card as hard to use as that in their deck!  
My life is still 6.  
There’s no way you can do that!  
Bloody charge?  
I knew that.  
Reducing my life from 10 to 0 in just one turn…  
Good thing you were lucky.  
Is there something you need from the student council?  
Do you want to see him?  
I’ll arrange a meeting.  
This has to be a joke!  
There’s no way I, of all people, should’ve lost to a gradeschooler!  
I suppose we’ll just have to let Todoroki Genma out.  
Todoroki Genma? What are you talking about?  
I’ve never even met the guy.  
I never stole his deck, and I definitely never locked him up underground.  
Sophia.  
Da.  
Laughing  
Shido.  
I hope they both lose.  
Shido.  
Where is the deck?  
Don’t know, don’t care. Not my problem anymore.  
Activate Disaster Force.  
Stellar Deity, Asteaus.  
O stars, please guide me.  
Da.  
You.  
Is it fine if you don’t go to the fighting stage?

Well, that should mean Zanya's finished.  
How could this happen?  
This is terrible!  
Sophia, where have you been!?  
What do you want?  
Move out of my way.  
Kisaragi Akatsuki is right there.  
Oh, that was a great time for you to show your nice side. You should’ve just ignored Zanya’s brat brother.  
Wait, that’s…  
The koryukien.  
I believe that this Dark Core may suit Todoroki Genma.  
Tomorrow is the day of the ABC Cup finals.  
The match will be between Kisaragi Zanya and Mikado Gao. Or you.  
Do you want to be in the finals?  
I have only one condition. You must use this Dark Core.  
This one holds a power far different from the one you hold.  
The only ones who can use this Dark Core are the special, chosen ones.  
Anyone else… is devoured by its strength.  
I will make you, Tokoroki Gemna, someone suited for the Dark Core.  
And I’ll start by taking away the things you love most.  
First, can you shut up that annoying group that decided to join us?  
Beyond my expectations...  
What was that?  
Todoroku Genma!  
If that’s what you want, it’s here.  
Your deck, the Koryukien.  
Wait, no, if you give that to him, then-  
Oh no!  
Whoa, wait, I got it!  
Since you’re last year’s winner, I’ll let you participate anyways!  
And I, Shido Magoroku, will be your opponent.

Why are you taking so long?  
Everyone is waiting for our match, you know.  
I haven’t been going all out, and I’m going to make sure you realize that.  
You’ll see I’m a true genius.  
And just for that, I’ll be using my real deck.  
Silver Dragon, Adelaide.  
If I can beat Todoroki Genma, I’ll be able to do anything I want!  
I will crush my enemies to dust, and burn their spirits to ashes!  
Luminze, Daring Tyrant!  
Open the flag!  
Ancient World.  
Magoroku giggling, Hahahahaa. Ancient World is a World that consists of the power of the true dragons born at the beginning of the universe, Wild dragons, and the dragonic gods, the Dragon Lords.  
If you aren’t a genius like me, there’s no way you could use this flag.  
Y-Y-Y-You have it too!?  
You saw it last year, Shido.  
Charge and draw. Buddy call! I call Silver Dragon, Adelaide to the center! Attack Todoroki Genma!  
The first move always wins.  
This is why I don’t like using Ancient World.  
Hot! Hot! Hot! You’re burning me!  
Draw. Charge and Draw.  
The pain of those who lead? In that case, I’ll make sure you savor your own Lifelink well!  
I call to the center!  
Dimensional Demonic Dragon, Ladis the Tyrant!  
Tyrant, pull Forbolka to shreds.  
Energy Storm!  
And now, he attacks Magmanova too!  
Energy Storm!!  
Of course it was!  
I’m better than everyone else!  
It’s only natural that I claim a seat that’s above the masses!  
A god? A marvel?  
It sure doesn’t seem to have that kind of effect.  
He’s just going to revive again.  
I can’t just let my shield fall!  
Tyrant, launch Sieger to kingdom come!  
That’s pointless, stupid, futile!  
I really am a genius.  
That’s exactly right.  
Which is why next turn is going to be my win.  
That’s hot!  
Tyrant!  
Go away!  
Don’t come any closer!  
Oh no!!!!

This is impossible!  
There’s absolutely no way this could’ve happened!  
Shido.  
It has already been decided that the victor of this year’s ABC Cup is sixth-grader Mikado Gao.  
Some no-name brat who isn’t even in the ranking winning instead of me, the student council president, or any of the other middle schoolers…  
That’s impossible!  
This is all their fault!  
“It’s my pathetic Buddies’ fault.”  
Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!  
Sophia!  
You’re not supposed to use Disaster Force!  
A Buddy and Fighter are one in body and soul.  
Where are you going?  
I have received new orders from that person.  
I am leaving Aibo Academy today.  
Then am I…  
You are remaining at this school.  
“To continue performing as its idiotic student council president,” He said.  
It’ll be simple for you.  
Wait!  
If I just had my real Buddy, then none of this would have ever happened!  
From this moment forward, the Buddy Police will be under our surveillance.  
We are indeed investigators!  
During a secret investigation we have been conducting, we have discovered several points of interest about operations here.  
Todoroki Genma has been deemed unworthy of receiving the power of the Dark Core.  
Aibo Academy is a school where the greatest fighters around the world have gathered.  
I thought that surely if we are to find a suitable candidate, for the Dark Core, and for the awakening of Disaster Force, but… I apologize.  
(shock noise)  
That sounds exactly like our Disaster Force.  
Are the Future Force and Disaster Force the same power?  
Commander I, you have been lying to us!  
I’m talking about the special power Ryuuenji Tasuku has!  
It’s a power that Ryuuenji Tasuku uses to bring cards into reality.  
It’s terribly dangerous to let a child have that ability!  
We have been trying to make this issue known for ages!  
And yet here you are…  
As the new object of our observation in the Buddy Police, Ryuuenji Tasuku will be restricted from using Buddyfight cards for one month.

\--------  
Egocentric, envious, shortsighted Magoroku Shido has short tan hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit is military-issued uniform with red shoulder pads and pockets. Along with yelled strips. He wears white gloves and big black boots.

His Disaster force uniform is similar to the other members' being black, red, and yellow in color. However, he does not dawn a cape like the others do.

During hundred Sofia fused Shido and buddy Gallows to form Death Shido. With that, he wore a helmet that resentments a skull with two large horns coming off the sides. A large red cape that he takes off when buddyfighting. His full outfit is a purple-ish type of color with the golden type of bones throughout.

Later on, Gallows involved and so did his outfit, and he was known as Des Shido. There is no red cape this time and instead of having his outfit being the purple-ish type of color with the golden type of bones throughout, it's red in color with the golden type of bones throughout. The large horns on the side of his head turned into two small ones on each side.


	5. Chapter 5

"why with this dude-"

What’s the matter? Lose your crayons? 

Good afternoon, Buddy Police Youth Trainee, Gao Mikado.

I’m sure you recognize her. Sophia Sakharov has returned to be our vice-president.

Da.

We come in peace, I assure you. We just have a question, that’s all. I was wondering about that monster Tenbu you fought at the sky tower. Do you happen to know where he is now?

Listen here you little…

Shido.

(groans) Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow.

Any true Buddyfighter would be very interested, don’t you think?

That’s great. Enjoy the rest of your day guys.

I never expected Gao to have him. It’s gonna make things more difficult.

Shido. Wait.

You have a plan?

No, he wants us.

Huh?

It is too much to ask for a little warning when you do that?!

Still a little wet behind the ears, Magoroku.

Zip it or I’ll end our buddy pact. Wait for me, Sophia!

Yes! Gao Mikado has him! So he says. 

Well, what would you like us to do now?

Yeah. What should we do?

Huh?

Yes, if you say so.

Gesho-Gesho! You foolish humans will be dancing a sting. Now you are one of the hundred demon puppets! Gesha!

So much for being discreet. 

What do you want to do, Magoroku?

I think I have something that can help. Ikazuchi-sama gave this before we left. The Black Skull.

Darkness Barrier! In shroud and confused!

Take it away, Magoroku. It’s your show.

We have to fight Gao here in this Darkness barrier, and take Tenbu away from him.

Okay, and who’s going to challenge him?

Oh? Well, uh… 

For now, I think it’s best for you two to fight with Cocytus Greed as your Buddy. 

Death Ruler Gallows I order you to possess Shido!

Wait a second!

Huh? Huh?

HAHAHAH! If you want to see the light of day again you’ll have to defeat me!

Huh?

Oh, I’m not nobody! Uh, what’s my name?!

Just relax. Tell him your name is Death Shido.

Hey, that’s actually pretty good.

I am known as Death Shido. I’m the greatest Buddyfighter in the history of the world! And when I win, I’m taking that Fifth Omni Dragon Lord card from your deck.

Ravenous fiends walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!

Luminze! Hundred Ancient Warriors!

Time to raise the flag!

I fight for Ancient World!

This is the part I hate.

It doesn’t matter how many monsters you lineup that are top-heavy and critical with the defense as low as yours you don’t stand a chance.

I cast! Dragon Flame Cascade!  
I had no idea he was strong enough to survive that!

You’re kidding me!

I’m not just gonna stand here and do nothing! 

I cast! Dragon Prudent!

I buddy called! Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed to the center!

Like candy from a baby. Don’t cry. Now witness how my recent boost in gauge will be spent. (laughs)

I activate Cocytus Greed's ability!

All I’ll have to do is pay 3 gauge and Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed can destroy one card on my opponent's playing field.

You’ve got bigger things to be worrying about than the welfare of your Buddy. 

Cocytus Greed~ Go finished off the fighter!

I’m in pretty good shape! With a monster in the center and 6 life points. Easy Peasy Lemon Squeezy! 

What?

Why did I let Sophia talk me into this in the first place?! 

I cast! Dragon Prudent!

Don't underestimate me!

Ahh?! But I thought your turn was already over! What am I missing?

Huh?

He's increasing his gauge now then that means…!

Don’t say that… Why are you saying that…?

Why me?

Yes! Loud and clear, sir.

_I am known as Death Shido. I’m the greatest Buddyfighter in the history of the world! And when I win, I’m taking that Fifth Omni Dragon Lord card from your deck._

What are you doing in here?

This isn’t a hangout, there’s a junior high-class lecture hall next.

Ahhh-huh?!

_‘Say something, Shido. Something! Anything!_

Eh!! Of course, that wasn’t me! Don’t be crazy! There’s no way I’d let Gallows possess me, and then call myself Death Shido!

It seems President Shido is tired from all his hard work. Excuse us.

Owie! What did you do that for?! I’m gonna have a sore neck for a week but you think they bought my story?

Da.

We’re being followed.

Huh?

Do you know what this means? If the Buddy Police are following us, they think I’m Death Shido!

Wait! I think I have an idea!

We dodged a bullet thanks to my quick thinking!

How do you figure?

Right! I guess my genius plan is a little over your head. You see, with their attention focused on Orthrus they’ll forget all about me.

What…? Not a good idea…?

Gesha-Gesha! What makes you so sure that Orthrus will come to us after his rampage?

Or worse? What will you do if he gets capture?

Who knows what he’ll say to the Buddy Police, geh.

Oh no! If that happens, Ikauzchi-sama is going to zap me again with his lightning bolt again!

‘Now’s the perfect time to steal the Tenbu card!’

You’ll do as I say if you know what’s good for you. Do you understand?

We cannot risk the Buddy Police or anyone else, discovering that Death Shido is in fact Shido.

So I’ll become Death Shido and get Tenbu myself.

Darkness Barrier… Enshroud and confused.

(mp3 of gallows laughing in the background)

You must defeat Death Shido if you wish to leave here.

You must fight her.

What am I saying?

I mean fight him!

Once again…

To leave here you must fight me.

HAHAHAHA! See, I told you I’m not this crazy Death Shido guy!

Ravenous fiends walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!

Luminze! Hundred Legend beasts!

Time to raise the flag!

I am with Legend World.

While here in the skull pit, we’re able to talk to the fighters if we want.

Well, it’s obvious, isn’t it?

I cast! The Holy Grail!

Don’t say I didn’t warn you.

Draw. Charge and draw.

I call Babble Dry to the left. And I Buddy Call Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthurs to the right.

I equip Famous Sword, Grunting.

I cast! Decree of Dullahan!

Babble Dryhay. I invite you to do a link attack with me.

Let’s go!

Come. Orthurs. Attack the fighter with all you’ve got!

Okay. Babble Dryhay. Go and attack the assault leader!

I cast. The Holy Grail!

Ahh…

Uh, so I guess I’ll be getting back to work now.

Gehh?

Huh?

You should be sorry! Imagine me parading around as that weirdo.

I-I didn’t lose this time! It’s not my fault!

Then whose fault is it that I had to put that costume on in place of you?

I’m sorry but the last failure wasn’t my fault, master. Sophia and Gallows over there are the ones that lost to Gao Mikado this time.

Geh-geh.

So if you want to punish someone, punish them!

Ah?! I’m sorry! Please don’t hurt me!

Gesha-Gesha!

This Hundred Demon doesn’t look nearly as strong as the last two.

Yes! As you wish, Master!

That’s the Lord Tenbu card right under my nose!

You’re not the one in charge here!

I’ll get Uguisukomachi to possess Paruko and steal Tenbu!

Oh, what am I going to do now? My best chance is to put up a Darkness Barrier!

I must say it’s much more relaxing to be watching from the skull pit!

That Uguisukomachi’s actually not half-bad!

Maybe for once, you’ll get something right, Magoroku!

Ikazuchi-sama will be so happy he won’t zap me this time!

Well, you didn’t actually do anything did you, Geh-as?

Zip those bony lips! My underling success counts as my success!

They both have four life points and no monster in the center, geh!

Wait! That means! Oh no! Not again!

No! The one who failed is that Uguisukomachi you wanted me to use. This isn’t no way my fault at all!

N-No!!!

Why does this keep happening to me?!?!

Gesha-Gesha! That will teach me to try and take credit for someone else’s work!

Gahh! It’s not my fault! I tell you! Please give me another chance!

No! Please! I don’t think I taste very good!

What do you want?

I’m not on the menu! Master do something!

Tell me this isn’t happening!

What are you whining about now?

Someone took my sushi bone face! What else would I be talking about? And everything’s missing from my fridge! It doesn’t take a major brainiac to figure out that either you or Sophia must have taken it! You’re the only ones who even know I’m living down here!

I would never do such a thing.

Huh? Then that means…

Look at this.

What’s the big idea?

Hmm?

This is who ate your lunch.

That’s Grand Wildness, the new Hundred Demons card that Ikazuchi-sama gave me!

I guess he was so staving that he came out of the card on his own, geh.

He could ruin everything! We must find him right away!

Grand Wilderness has to behind all of this!

He must be somewhere nearby, geh.

Maybe this will draw him out?

Huh? Where did you get that?

It’s my secret stash of canned sushi!

Ohh! I missed breakfast it smells so good!

This is terrible!

Master will zap me again if he’s captured by the Buddy Police!

I’ll have to use black Skull’s to activate a Darkness Barrier! Enshroud and confused!

HAHAHAHHA! That means I win by default. I’ll take that Tenbu card now!

The dancing fool will be a piece of cake!

Ravenous fiends walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!

Luminze! Hundred Ancient Warriors!

Time to raise the flag!

I fight for ancient world!  
I call Blade Dragon Emperor, Vorpal Spartar to the center! Go attack the player!

Not bad but even those bananas know that you’re no match for me. 

Demonic Fairy Dragon, Sorciere to the center! I call Island of the Origin, Little Land Mu to the left! And I Buddy call to the right! Rage Thirst Emperor, Grand Wildness!

So the more monsters he eats the more life I get back!

Agreed to hand over Tenbu now and I’d be willing to let you out of this place!

He’s increased the cards in his hand!

I cast! The Dragon Prudent spell!

Duh! Well, even a broken is right twice a day! 

Once again, I call Demon Fairy Dragon, Soreice to the center!

No matter how many life points you take from me, I’ll keep getting them back. 

Grand Wildness! Go and attack Amon!

Ugh! That’s so no fair!

I cast! Dragon Prunting spell!

I’ve got you exactly where I want you.

No! Don’t tell me this is happening again!

No! Why me?!

Ahh?! I’m sorry master!

Looks like you could use a hand.

I’ll help you on one condition.

You’re getting him to steal Tenbu?

It’s the perfect plan. 

I get it. By making Kuron here do your work for you, you’ll think you’ll avoid punishment if he fails. Master won’t let you off so easily. 

Gah? What? No! Don’t be silly! That never even crossed my mind but now that you mentioned it, you still think master will zap me?

Oh, nothing that you need to worry about.

We won’t fail because I have the right man for the job! You know what they say if you need something bad done get a real criminal on the job.

I want you to tell me how you plan on getting Tenbu for us. I am interested in seeing your technique. 

Hm?

Do you think I’m a fool? We had a deal and now you’re abandoning the mission! 

I don’t know if I can trust you, you are a criminal after all. But I guess I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt. On the bright side, you’ll certainly cause some chaos.

Darkness Barrier! Enshroud and confused!

I can’t wait to see the look on master’s face when we win!

What are you messing around for out there? If you lose this fight, I’ll never see your brothers again!

There’s no way Kuron could lose now.

Overconfidence merely invites defeat. 

Huh?

One should never lose focus until the fight is over. A warrior is prepared for all outcomes. It is the only guarantee for certain victory.

Here. Look at this.

Oh no. When I release the Darkness Barrier there must have been to our radius than I thought.

They may prove useful.

Huh?

We can use them to distract his focus.

It worked like a charm. We’ve got him now.

Finish him.

What’s going on?! Don’t tell me we’ll lose!

He played to Danger World’s weakness perfectly.

It’s not my fault! It was that dishonest criminal! Ask him yourself! Where is he?!

I couldn’t forget that master. But don’t worry everything’s under control this time. I’ve prepared the greatest plan in history with zero chance for error.

Hmm. Now what? I don’t have a plan! But I-I couldn’t tell master that or he’ll zap me again.

You’ll never learn, will you?

Wait! You can’t leave me along with this!

Just watch me.

Oh, come on!

Please, you have to help me think of a terrific plan that will get master’s card! I’m really starting to think that all this zapping is having long-term effects!

I don’t think so.

But I can’t come up with a plan on my own! I beg you! Don’t do this to me!

Oh alright. Come out, Gallows.

What is it, geh?

Help him think of a plan to get Tenbu.

Not this again, gesha.

WHAT?!

Now that I found you again, I challenge you to another fight with Lord Tenbu to the winner!

What? So you mean you don’t even have Tenbu with you right now? 

So even if I beat him I won’t get Tenbu. In that case, it’s pointless to fight him now.

I’ll let you off easy today but prepare yourself for our next fight. I’ll be ready.

Uh…? And who are you?

No thanks. I don’t mean to be rude but I’ve better things to do than waste my valuable time on a small fry like you. Besides, you don’t even have a fighter.

You realized that I haven’t even agreed to fight you yet, right?

Ahh! Get off of me! What are you doing?!

No! Don’t! If you mess around with that I’m going to get in big trouble.

Now that I have no choice, I’ll get them good! Get out here Systemic dagger blockage!

You asked for it! You phonies are going to lose!

Ravenous fiends walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!

Luminze! Hundred Dragon!

Time to raise the flag!

And I’m fighting for Dragon World!

I barely even felt that. Now it’s my turn.

I draw! Charge and draw! 

I equip Dragonblade, Dragofearless.

I call Extreme Sword Dragon to the right. And I call Thousand Rapier Dragon to the left.

Thousand Rapier attack Cait Sith!

Next, I’ll send Extreme Sword Dragon to attack the fighter!

I had a feeling you’ll do that.

Taste my Dragofearless!

What did you do?

I cast! Dragonic Formation! And I move Extreme Sword Dragon to the center!

No Kitty! That’s a bad kitty!

Enjoy yourself while you still can fluff ball. I’m going to destory you soon enough.

I draw! Charge and draw!

I pay one gauge and Buddy Call Systemic Black Edge to the right area!

Now I call Systemic Black Edge to the center!

By destroying a Systemic Dagger Dragon on the field, Black Edge is free to unleash his true power! But before that thousand send that annoying cat over there to the pound!

We meet again, Gao!

Black Edge the time has come to show these numbskulls your true power!

Normally he does, but when any card with Systemic in the name is sent to the drop zone, Black edge gains one extra critical during that turn so his two becomes a three. 

That’s not all. When that happens my monster also gets the double attack ability!

Huh?

Don’t let up now blackedge! Attack the fighter!

My double attack will finish you!

No fair! Why does this keep happening to me?! 

I can’t believe you keep using that wimpy card! I think this game is mine this time.

You’re pulling out the Gao Formation at this point in the game? It’s too little too late.

If you haven’t noticed I have seven life points left.

Huh? A gift from a mar-what?

How did your sword get so huge?

Uh-Oh!

Come again?

No way! How can that be fair?!

Why me?!

Ahh?! I know! But this time it was beyond my control!

We’ll be the ones asking the questions thank you.

Yeah, listen to Ikazuchi-sama and try to lose the attitude bub. The time is it you’re going to team up with me to steal Tenbu and-

You don’t seem to understand, you don’t have a choice. 

A hundred demons card? But how did…?

Help me, master!

Geh, you were so close!

How can a hundred demons monster call another one?!

But that’s not fair… I’m the one in charge.

This is Gao Mikado.

That’s right.

Do you think that you can achieve this?

Darkness Barrier! Activate!

Welcome Back Buddy Cop! What do you say? Lucky for you I was nearby and set up this darkness barrier for you so how about a little thank you, huh? 

I’ve had enough of your ignorance!

Huh? You make a good point… 

I’ve messed up!

Maybe we can-

Once a Darkness barrier been raised it can’t be deactivated until buddyfight’s officially over.

Good. I’m glad all of that is settled. Now, hurry up and get to the Buddy area!

Why me?!

No! It can’t be…! Not again!

For all his big talk, Heim was defeated so easily. I guess that means the Tenbu card was lost, too.

Huh?

Hey, come back! Hand over that Tenbu card right away!

Wait! Come back! You can’t leave me behind like this!

Let’s go. Master wants you.

Oh, you know, fearing my life and going hungry.

You’re such a Drama Queen, Shido.

Since when does she interview monsters in the pack?

Heh. Not too bright, that one.

I brought you some Sushi!

Good! I happen to be starving! Here, hand it over!

He’s calling us.

Let me eat first.

Ahh?! These are rock hard! I’ll get you for this, Gallows!

Gesha-Gesha! Only a fool like you would fall for that trick!

That’s okay, I’m good!

Da.

Stars use your energy to guild me.

It’s that monster we just saw on TV.

first Omni Beast Lord, Ziun! Wake up!

Let’s just say an old friend sent me.

Huh?

I really hate to break the news to you old timer but I’m definitely not one of your old friends. 

Of course, I’m different. I’m not him. But if you truly wish to see your dear friends so badly then I, the great Death Shido, might be persuaded into telling you how to find them. Hmm.

_He really isn’t too bright, is he?_

_If I play my cards right he could help me steal Lord Tenbu, then master would be so proud of me!_

All right, I’ll tell you but first I have one condition. 

You must defeat Mikado Gao in a Buddyfight and take the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord Tenbu card from him. 

I don’t think he’s interested.

Why doesn’t anyone listen to me?!

I happen to know that Gao’s coming to school today to make up for missed classes and when Ziun beats him that Tenbu card will be ours.

That’s not happening.

You’re such a Negative Nelly!

See for yourself. I don’t think Gao’s coming.

Huh?

I couldn’t stop this now even if I wanted to. Darkness Barrier, enshroud and confused!

Master was right, he is pretty tough.

Even so. Beating Zanya still doesn’t require us Tenbu.

Yeah! You’re right, I forgot!

Nice fight but I have something to tell you.

I told you to beat Mikado Gao, not that guy!

Yes. The one you want to destory is over there consoling the loser.

He’s going to blow the center open!

Da. He rode in on his motorcycle and simply snatched the card away from the Buddy Police. 

I was thinking that we could make Igneel possess this hunter guy and get him to steal Tenbu for us.

That won’t happen.

It’s Magoroku, he’ll mess up for sure!

Keep your comments to yourself!

You and I will make a great team, won’t we, Igneel?

That’s the team spirit, Magoroku!

Stop breathing fire!

All right! I timed it perfectly!

Now you’re a puppet of the Hundred Demons!

No way! I never thought a human could reject the Hundred Demon card! How in the world could that be?!

Well, didn’t see that one coming.

Huh?

Well what happened to the hundred demons card?

Ahh?!

See, I told I’d get him back.

That’s not happening.

You can have it.

Huh?

But only if you can beat Death Shido here in a Buddyfight.

Ahh?!

If you lose you’ll have to do whatever we say.

Yeah, good thinking. Because the Hundred Demons can’t possess him, we have to change our plan.

 _You! Go get me a bowl of borscht!_ _  
_ _Don’t forget the wry bread this time!_

Then I activate the Darkness Barrier.

Ravenous fiends walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!

Luminze! Hundred Ancient!

Time to raise the flag!

I’m fighting for ancient world as well.

Why me?!

Vorpal Sparter, go attack the fighter!

That’s it. Let’s get him with a link attack!

Who is this guy?!

I cast! Dragon Prudent!

Little Land Mu and Sorciece, do a link attack on Champion Lord!

You got be kidding me?!

Now, Igneel!  
I really need to get a life!

Why me?!

It seems there is one out there who was able to reject the Hundred Demons.

And this is most troubling.

I’m sorry but it wasn’t my fault!

There’s only one thing to do.

How fun to see Mikado squirm like that. All this does seem a little over the top, though. I mean, big parties and dungeons…

Amanosuzu Suzuha? But why her?

Well, I don’t know…

Nobody’s ever defeated Gao Mikado in an official buddyfight. However, several have almost been able to pull it off. Amanosuzu Suzuha is one of them.

Shake a tail, Magoroku, we gotta get going!

I’m actually a little tired right now.

Gao’s been fighting for three straight days. He must be totally exhausted by now. Meaning Mysterious Decarabia should be able to defeat him easily. Don’t you want to defeat Gao and take Tenbu away from him while the entire world is watching? 

Is he a machine, too?! He never tries or gets hungry.

I commend you on a most brilliant plan. By showing them food you made them realize their exhaustion and hunger.

You truly are a demon.

That fatty clown will spoil our plan!

Good thing I came prepared. Use this.

My chance to show my true skills to the world.

That’s one fight you’ll have to miss.

Even with your obvious exhaustion, we don’t want to risk you butting in.

Take a good look. We have another hundred demons monster. Awakened! Power of Darkness! Power of fiends! Power of the Hundred Demons!

You there, reporter! I’ll give you the privilege of broadcasting my mind-blowing fight.

Darkness Barrier! Activate!

Ravenous fiends walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!

Luminze! Hundred Dungeon!

I’m fighting for Dungeon World.

Give me a break that was weak. I cast! Divine protection of shelter!

Breaker Shoulder attack with my Fate Skeleton!

I’ll never let your grubby mitts on me! I cast! Pillar of Fire!

HAHAHAH! Now, I cast! Quiescence of Cassiade!

Now any damage I receive is reduced by three whole points.

I Buddy Call Iron Cyclops to the right!

In case you aren’t in the know, my new pal here has a critical of four and a double attack.

You, lucky viewers, are about to witness history in the making. 

Gao Mikado is about to lose his first match ever.

Now you’ll see that I, Death Shido, am the greatest Buddyfighter in the world! Cyclops! Finish him!

Hmm. Fine. I’ll just finish you on my next turn.

But why do that? I mean, I still have 12 life points.

We’re never going to win with him as our fighter.

Ikazuchi-sama. What are you doing here?

Heh. Not for long.

What?

B-But I want to get zap again!

Why me?!

You see that! Master is there!

What is he planning?

What’s going on with him?

I thought eating Tenbu was going to fully revive him.

Maybe he had indigestion from eating too fast, geh.

Tenbu’s power was too much for him to possess he’ll remain in his current state for a while.

A good time to pay him back for these zaps--

They’re highly unstable so don’t get too close.

Thanks for that timely information.

You really aren’t too bright hey, Magoroku.

Look at this. There’s an Omni Lord Choagoya.

How do you know? What are you looking at?

Why is it that I’m always the last to know what you’re up to anyway?

Cuz’ you’re denser than a wrecking ball. She’s hacked into Amanosuzu’s network. Now we’re able to track the Buddy Police’s progress in finding the Omni Lords. 

But-But surely that must be illegal!

You really are clueless.

I hate it when she does that!

Looks like Ikazuchi-sama is already given her a hundred demons card. Does need you slowing her down-

Come back!

Oh great… Why does everyone always leave me?!?!?!

You better not be trying to pull a fast one.

Just show it to me.

I don’t have all day. Show me the invitation from Suzaku Kenran.

Rouga?

What brings you out to Choagoya?

Why don’t we just pretend that you were never here?

Why you…

Well, this ought to be good.

Thanks. It’s been fun.

Before I do, I have a question I’d like to ask you. Is it true that your Buddy Monster is in fact one of the Omni Lords?

Of course. Let’s go.

Huh? 100 hundred million?! 

Ehh…

I agree now hurry up and luminize.

Huh…? Why would you ask such a thing?!

Ravenous fiends walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!

Luminze! Hundred Danger!

Time to raise the flag!

I’m fighting for Danger World. 

Did he say Star Dragon World?

I link attack with Armorknight Salamander! Come on!

Penetrate!

Your turn Minotaur! Go attack!

I call Armorknight Orge to the right. And Buddy call Crush Execute Dragon, Zarrtelganger to the left! I cast! Invigorating Breath!

Zarrtelganger! Use your strength. Attack Maxtrix in the center.

Orge! Attack the fighter with me!

Huh? Sixth Omni Storm Lord?

No way, that’s so many…

Eh?

I will cast thunder… devastation!

I call Armorknight Salamander to the right! And I call Zarrtelganger to the center position!

Quick! Salamander! Unleash an attack on Variable Cord!

Your turn, Zarrtelganger. Go takedown Variable Cord!

Huh?

Oh, Sophia… I hope you get back here soon.

Then I guess my fate is sealed.

Oh? What a pleasant surprise.

So, uh… what brings you here?

I can’t believe that our Sophia is working with Yamiegdo.

I always did have a sneaking suspicion about her.

That’s the desk she used if you’d like to check it out.

I have no idea. She hasn’t been here in days.

My door is always open.

A master criminal like me can outsmart those Buddy Cops. I’m going to watching Ikazuchi-sama punished Sophia.

You don’t really believe you’ll escape punishment, do you?

Are you nuts? The Buddy Police were just here looking for you. Leave or they’ll arrest me, too!

Come with us. We’ve got bigger things to worry about.

Eh? What am I looking at here?

Why don’t you tell us?

It looks like… he’s creating a new card!

He actually made a new card!

Master? Are you okay?

It would appear he’s unable to control himself very well right now.

I don’t you’re capable of fighting anyone.

We will find him as you request.

Gao Mikado. Ikazuchi-sama challenges you. Accept or suffer the same fate as your dear friend, Tenbu.

Darkness Barrier. Activate!

Show yourself!

Who are you?

Yes. A Thunder Mine that activates when an opponent uses a spell.

Master’s been too reckless out there.

He’s using all of his energy to just stay standing. I hate to think what he might do if he loses the fight. 

Vlad Dracula’s critical increases with each Dragon Knight that’s in the Drop Zone.

You won’t have a next turn. Sorry.

But that’s not all. For each card that was destroyed, he inflicts damage points to his opponent.

We can’t maintain the Darkness Barrier any longer.

That’s all well and good but why don’t tell us who you are?

That’s what Gallows here wants to know.

Ehh? Why did you decide to show up now?

You want to borrow my Hundred Demons monster?

What exactly are you planning on doing? 

Reducing their power? Is such a thing even possible?

Ahh?! Ahh?! What are you doing?! Put me down!

Take this.

How long will be like this? It’s been days now.

Before he took off with Noboru, geh. That Hundred demons guy Gratos said he’ll be out for quite a while.

Huh? Where do you think you’re going?

Not that it’s any of your business but I’m going to give him my report.

Huh?

Ahhh?!

* * *

"...You're a Dragod user, aren't you?"

"Master Kyoya's orders. You will come quietly with me."

"I'm not here to listen to your circumstances."

"...I will not forget those words."

"The sky sleeps, the planet freezes over. Luminize, Great Fate, Star Deity."

"Legend World!"

"I've never seen this flag before... It's unique, like Master Kyoya's."

"If nothing changed at all, that would be best."

"I will take the first turn. Draw, charge and draw. I call Spica Virgo to the center. By her effect, I discard one card to add a Star monster to my hand. As the card I discarded was Alwidol, I get one gauge and draw a card."

"Now, come. I call Colossal Deity of Phantom Star, Astraeus to the left, and I Buddy Call Star Deity, Astraeus to the right!"

"All cards shall freeze, their motions brought to nothing. I pay two gauge to set Great Fate, Frozen Stars." 

"This card nullifies the effects of all cards on your field."

"Now. Star Deity, Astraeus, attack the fighter!"

"What have you done?!"

"You mean to say, your flag can..."

"Though you may call yourself a Dragod, you are nothing in the face of my Frozen Stars."

"Mm."

"My turn. Draw, charge and draw. Colossal Deity of Phantom Star, Astraeus's effect activates. I draw a card, and my opponent is dealt a point of damage."

"I once again call Spica Virgo to my center. With its effect I discard a card to add a Star to my hand, and since the card I discarded was Smasma, I destroy Time Ruler!" 

"Now go, my twin suns, Spica Virgo!"

"With this, my turn is--"

"No matter how many times you revive him, Frozen Stars means Time Ruler loses its effect."

"...What are you trying to say?"

"...!"

"This is what that thing's real form is...?"

"Just because you opened my center doesn't mean the fight has ended."

"What...?"

"Kh..."

"Gyaaaah!!!"

"This time, I won't...!" 

"You can't mean The End Ruler can..."

"!!"

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaagh!!!"

"I admit my loss," 

“But I was still able to confirm The End Ruler's strength with my own eyes...!"

"What?!"

"..."

"So the tip really was a fake."

* * *

Ah, the Buddy Masters ended two days ago. It’s bad enough that Mikado became world number but now he, Kanata, and Gaito are more popular than ever. It’s so annoying. 

I, Magoroku Shido, the student council president and the one who should be idolized by the students not those posers!

Surely you realized that you never been popular, Magoroku. Remember yesterday?

So to make things a touch classier around here, I designed these cool new uniforms which will be mandatory issued by next week.

You… don’t love them?!

I just don’t know what to do!

Put yourself together you serling pit. 

Don’t forget you have the great bone master Rebel Gallows by your side.

You’re a genius! I’ll use your power to make them pay.

Gesha-Gesha-Gesha. Those fools are mere puppets that I can manipulate to my every whim.

Oh, now, now, fighting at school that’s detection worthy.

You two should be trying to set a good example for the other students. I don’t know what I should do with you.

I didn’t ask you to speak and I’m not interested in excuses.

As student council president, it’s my job to keep order on this campus.

‘Now their popularity will plummet for sure.’

Oh, yeah? What are you talking about? Wait a second… Why are you talking like the mighty sun fighter? Where’s Mikado?!

Why, whatever do you mean?

It’s the funny little panda! He sounds like he’s on helium!

It’s genuine military-issue.

You’re so cute, I could eat you!

I have an idea if you’re going to sling unfounded accusations at me. Why don’t we settle things with a Buddyfight? 

Look if you refuse to Buddyfight then I’ll blame you for all this commotion and as punishment for it, I’ll make you wear the uniforms that I designed. And you’ll be forced to model them so everyone in the entire school can see you.

Be defeated by your own power! Luminize! Succumb to a Marionette Death!

Time to raise the flag!

I’m with Darkness Dragon World!

The correct form is Gao in Tasuku.

Don’t try and help them!

Focus all your energies on my one in a thousand chance.

Explain that one.

If I win it means I’ll have defeated both Tasuku and Gao. That will make me the most popular student for sure.

Charge and draw! call Bone Labor, Sabh Raj to the center! 

Good Sabh Raj go attack the fighter.

That’s a decent warm-up. My turn is now over.

Sadly for you, it won’t be that easy. 

Activate Sabh Raj’s ability!

When one of your monsters attacks alone, I can choose to pay two gauge which redirects the attack to one of my opponent’s own monsters.

ven the great and powerful Demon Lord Dragon is like putty in my hands!

Oh!!

I’ll defeat you and everyone will know who’s truly the greatest Buddyfighter in this school.

Draw! Charge and draw!

I equip!

DEATH Pen Schreiber!

Now monsters of death return to the field!

I call Sabh Raj to the left!

See this item DEATH Pen Schreiber… allows me to call one 0 power death attribute monster from the drop zone! I call Bone Lador, Au Darkth to the center position!

I Buddy Call Bone Master, Rebel Gallows to the right!

Gesha-Gesha. Wait to see my new power. So did I make a stylish enough entrance?

Who cares about being “stylish”?

Sabh Raj! Go attack the fighter!

activate Au Darkth’s ability. Control Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz on the right, and make him attack my opponent directly!

Activate Rebel Gallows’ ability!

Gesha! Look alive Batzz you’re about to be my marionette of pain!

For now Rebel Gallows’ other ability. If I pay 1 gauge, he’s able to take action one more time during my turn, meaning that he can control Batzz again!

Rebel Gallows’ ability, activate!

Don’t bother. My victory’s unquestionable.

I cast! Devil Stigma!

It’s no use! Activate Sahb Raj’s ability! Control Batzz once again!

This is a happy smirk my victory is close at hand.

Magoroku. Look in fornt of you.

Huh?

I cast. Black Dragon Shield!

Huh? 

Why me?!

Eh. As long as I don’t fall below 5, he can’t use his  _ X Tempest Buster. _

I cast. Midnight Shadow.

I have 6 life which means you can’t use your savor the X tempest Buster.

Huh?

I’ve got goosebumps.

If my life gets reduced I’ll be hit with the X tempest buster.

No!!

Hang out, I’m calling time out!

Why does this always happen to me?!

Looks like you’re going to lose, Magoroku. The smartest thing to do is tuck your tail and run.

I almost got popular!

  
  


They’re having a Buddyfight?

I’m Magoroku Shido, Aibo student council president, did not give them permission to do this.

Stop it, Stop it, Stop it, Stop it!

You best stop this Buddyfight right now!

Ahh?!

Well, if it isn’t Gao and his cronies.

I didn’t peg you for Chaos supporters.

Look! It’s the CEO! Mister Wisdom! I think he’s just the greatest!

Besties being one of the hundred humanitarians in the world, Wisdom’s super famous and super-rich! Check it out! I brought these hoping to get his autograph! 

My prized magazine collection…!

One at a time people! Put your bags on the conveyor!

What gives, Magoroku? Why are you searching through the kid’s bags all of the sudden? 

A simpleton like you wouldn’t understand, Gallows, but as a leader, I must flex my power now and then to keep the foolish masses in line.

Huh?

Mikado! How dare you! You weren’t eavesdropping on my conversation, were you?! Oh!!

That’s not what I said!

You had it right the first time.

I was merely explaining the new school protocol! We’re searching everyone’s personal belongings to maintain the utmost safety at our school.

Oh, you got that right!

Now get going to class or you’ll be late.

Let’s say you get a special exemption this time.

Bye.

Okay now everyone put your bags in a-

Why doesn’t anyone ever listen to me?!

Oh! I, uh…?   
You just went inside a second ago! How can you be arriving from other there?!

Are you feeling okay? You’re acting a little strange.

Huh?

Ah…! I’ll expel Mikado for this…!

You wait just a minute!

Gao Mikado! You insulted me, your student council president! And you will be held accountable!

Oh…

Don’t play innocent with me young man! My bruised chin is irrefutable proof!

How dare you! No one calls me a liar!

(gritts teeth coldly)

I accept this challenge.

With the whole school at my witness, today’s the day I finally defeat you, Mikado!

Be defeated by your own power! Luminize! Death by Marionette!

Time to raise the flag!

I’m with Darkness Dragon World!

Why does these things always happen to me?!

Now, I buddy call Bone Master, Rebel Gallows to the right position!

Gesha-Gesha! I’ll control you like a hand puppet!

Activate Gallows’ ability!

He controls Barlbatzz and makes him attack the fighter!

Gesha-Gesha. Batzz. You’re about to start in my puppet theater!

Oh, you’ll rule the day you called me a liar, Mikado!

There’s something I can still do. I have to try it.

Bone master! Rebel Gallows! Overturn!

The truth will prevail!

Overturn? I don’t have that…

If I can’t win this match, everyone will think I’m a liar!

I can’t lose cuz Gao really did attack me!

Ahh?! This doesn’t look good!

What will I do? What will I do?!

I did nothing wrong and yet nobody will ever believe me… 

Huh?

Did you come to gloat, Mikado?

Huh?

Huh?

Hmm.

As long as the truth is known.

* * *

Yes. There are no problems.

Of course.

You need to cooperate with us and help us make Buddyfight even more popular.

Be sure to come back soon.

Papa!

Why are you here, Papa?

Oh, Magoroku!

Well, Papa is working right now. What about you, why are you hiding underneath there?

I thought you were supposed to be leading the party. Since you naturally won the ABC Cup and all, yes?

Papa!

I’m so sorry!

That wasn’t a very useful fight.

Hyoruy Kiri?

Looks like something big is going on now…

Is that the stolen special rare card?

What’s with this card?

What should I do with the escaped special rare card?

Everything shall be as you wish, Kyoya-sama.

If we hit that, there’s no way we’ll survive!

The boats. We need to get to the lifeboats!  
Uh, that’s absolutely it, my son!

Capture complete.

No matter how valuable a card is, if it can’t listen to our instructions… it’s nothing more than trash.

Then I’ll give her to you.

If you’re willing to risk your life.


	6. Chapter 6

[My MUSES](https://presidentshidoumagoroku.tumblr.com/Muses)

##  **[MUSES POST](https://presidentshidoumagoroku.tumblr.com/post/639412522957602816/muses) **

**————————** **————————** **————————** **————————**

##  **MAIN  
**

  * Shido Magoroku
  * Sophia Sakharov



**————————** **————————** **————————**

**[::MUSES::](https://presidentshidoumagoroku.tumblr.com/post/639412522957602816/muses) **

_Before we do, please note, I focused heavily on the subbed versions and speech patterns for the characters rather than the dub! However, I watched both the eng dubbed and jp subbed of the anime, i just feel more comfortable using the subbed. I oftentimes referred to the cards as well. I have sm much to say about them but also don’t want to reveal to much either lol ]  
_

##  **MAIN**

Gender: Male 

Age: 15

Sexuality: Biromantic.

Type: Death Rulers (Formerly), Bone Labors (currently)

Buddy: Death Ruler Gallows

Shido Magoroku is an egotistical coward! He thinks highly of himself and often mocks those below him. He sees himself as history’s greatest Buddyfighter! Brimming with confidence, although his over-confidence is a downside as it makes him fail to see the flaws in his plays, and he often cowards if someone has proven a real threat to him! He hates to fail. He also is vastly loyal to his masters, despite what they would do to him!

He often whines, complains, and protest. He oftentimes questioned others. However, he’s quite maliciously cunning but his plans rarely work in his favor! Not his fault! He wants to be noticed to be the idol, thinking of ways to do so. He comes up with crazy ideas at times that never really work in his favor.

Calm and collected. Egotistical and confident. However, cowards when his confidence or when someone is proven to be a bigger threat than him.

He’s the student council president, he holds his titles proudly, and has a lot of pride. He’s hardworking to maintain the school behind the scenes! A title he carries around him proudly.

FROM WIKI PAGE:

_“Magoroku is shown to keep a calm and cool yet nasty personality and looks down on many elementary school level Buddyfighters as he calls Gao’s win against Tasuku and Rouga nothing but pure luck. He also seems to have a need to feel superior and be in control as he called Zanya Kisaragi’s victory over a middle school team unacceptable and refused to accept defeat when Noboru beat him in the ABC cup. He also always tries to blame others for his failures._

_In Season 2 he shows an unhealthy loyalty to Ikazuchi, continuing to serve him despite the fact that Ikazuchi has repeatedly abused Shido by zapping him when he fails and even threatening to eat Shido in place of Tenbu on one occasion._

_He heavily overestimates his abilities as a Buddyfighter, quickly assuming he could defeat his opponents before the fight even begins while underestimating them during the fight and believing his plans are perfect; this often prevents him from realizing strategies his opponent might be planning which then results in his defeat. A coward at heart, he is easily intimidated as seen when confronted by Genma Todoroki after he escaped Shido’s dungeon prison, or during the meeting with Kyoya Gaen, and indeed any kind of upset to his feeling of being in control tends to cause him to resort to cowering. His pride also appears to be very fragile, shown when he cried in shame after having to tell his father that he lost the ABC cup. An example of how strong his overconfidence is seen at the Gaen Cup when he declares that he will achieve an OTK only to fail humiliatingly.”_

Appearance: Magoroku has short tan hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit is a military-issued uniform with red shoulder pads and pockets. Along with yelled strips. He wears white gloves and big black boots.

His Disaster force uniform is similar to the other members’ being black, red, and yellow in color. However, he does not dawn a cape as the others do.

During hundred Sophia fused Shido and buddy Gallows to form Death Shido. With that, he wore a helmet that resentments a skull with two large horns coming off the sides. A large red cape that he takes off when buddyfighting. His full outfit is a purple-ish type of color with the golden type of bones throughout.

Later on, Gallows involved and so did his outfit, and he was known as Des Shido. There is no red cape this time and instead of having his outfit being the purple-ish type of color with the golden type of bones throughout, it’s red in color with the golden type of bones throughout. The large horns on the side of his head turned into two small ones on each side.

POWERS: 

Hundred Demons Calling: By chanting the following, “Awaken! Power of Darkness! Power of Evil!! Power of the Hundred Demons!!!”, a purple seal with the kanji for “Demon” appears, from which he can call forth a Hundred Demon to perform tasks for him.

## Sophia Sakharov

“Everything happens according to his wishes. Going against him is like going against nature.”

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Sexuality: Bi-curious

Type: Stars

Buddy: Stellar Deity, Astraeus

Be careful her eyes are icy cold! She’s part of the stars, the cold ice that will freeze the stars solid in her cold grip. Sophia is young Russian woman who’s ruthlessly cold and stern. But as bit of a temper if you annoy her! She’s quite mysterious and reserved but maliciously cunning. She’s a powerful being so it’s best not to mess with her or she’ll teleport you to the sky! Her loyalty is unmatched by others, she’s willing to do anything and go to any lengths just to carry out Kyoya’s wishes. Her master, sama.

She also works alongside side Shido Magoroku, severing as his assistant and partner in crime. She’s very responsible for her duties as the Vice-President.

FROM WIKI PAGE:

“Sofia is very calm and serious, only showing emotions in a few cases, and the only ones she shows are often malice or annoyance.

She is also very intelligent and responsible, being fully committed to her occupation as student council vice president when she was undercover and as a member of Disaster. She is also fully loyal to Kyoya, always following his orders without any question or hesitation.

During her match with Tetsuya Kurodake, she displayed a somewhat confident and prideful nature, along with her normal cool demeanor. However, she can sometimes lose her composure completely, and may lash out if provoked. It is also stated by Kyoya, that she is not successful in realizing how losing one’s composure may be detrimental to them. Sofia is capable of faking a smile and a cheerful attitude, though she complained that it made her mouth hurt.”

Appearance: Sophia has white hair and bright blue eyes. Her outfit has a royal design and it’s mostly consisted of the colors blue and white, and she wears white boots. Her upper body has always been covered by a blue jacket, except when she wears the Disaster Uniform when doing events for Disaster.

POWERS: 

Disaster Force: When Sophia activates her Disaster Force, her hairstyle changes to a longer and more outstretched form and her eyes also narrow vertically, to an almost serpentine form. Her Disaster Force, in addition to making the power of cards real, is able to render people unconscious and teleport anyone including herself.

Impersonation: She’s skilled at acting to impersonate others and create a fake personality. Such as when she pretended to be happy when giving away Dark Cores or when impersonating “Death Shido”.

Flight: As with most other Buddyfighters, she has the ability to fly. She also has the ability to levitate her and others through this power.

Psychic Powers: Sophia’s Disaster Force also seems to give her psychic abilities, as she was able to see the events that happened at Aibo Academy without being there, and alter people’s memories, for example, Terumi Kuchinawa. Sophia seemingly takes enjoyment in this ability, showing disappointment when she wasn’t able to remove Rouga’s memories and was perfectly fine with removing memories of anyone who might see her using her Disaster Force. When Buddyfighting she can draw cards from her Core Gadget without having to touch the crystal, seemingly doing it with her mind.

She also has the ability to read minds, stemming from this ability. This is seen when she was able to read fragments of memories from Kiri Hyoryu, discovering that he was in fact an Omni Lord. She can also create barriers of energy that protect her from harm, such as when Ikazuchi constantly punishes her and Shido by electrocution, she manages to protect herself.

Remote Viewing: Sophia has the ability to form orbs, which allow her and others to view events that are taking place in other locations. This can be seen multiple times throughout the series.

Fusing Power: Sophia seems to be able to ‘fuse’ a monster and a human together, to form a human with the same decor and motif as the monster. This was first seen in episode 2 of season 2, where she fused Magoroku and his buddy monster Death Ruler, Gallows to form Death Shido. She can also fuse with Gallows to form her own version of Death Shido.

ANIME BIO:

Season 1

Sophia appears as Magoroku’s assistant at Aibo Academy’s student council, while secretly searching for fighters to use Dark Cores.

After Rouga Aragami disappeared following his loss to Gao she began searching for replacements with no success, some of her targets included Genma Todoroki and Jin Magatsu. During the ABC cup, she was the only one in Magoroku’s pit crew. After the tournament, she reported to Kyoya that no replacement for Rouga has been found, but shortly afterward Kyoya suggested a candidate, Kiri Hyoryu.

During the Aibo Academy vs Sengoku Academy match, she tried to give Kiri a Dark Core but failed and instead gave it to Shosetsu Kirisame. When Gao and Drum confronted her she used Disaster Force to throw them into the air and let them fall to their deaths.

When Kyoya announced the Gaen Cup she was placed on Team Purgatory with Rouga and “Purgatory Knight”.

The Gaen Cup

When Terumi Kuchinawa loses to Tetsuya Kurodake, Sofia kicks Terumi out of Disaster, confiscating Terumi’s deck and erasing her memory. Later, Rouga tried to ask Sofia about the Purgatory Knight’s identity but she claimed to not know. Sofia then took the first fight of the match vs. Team Sengoku and won effortlessly against Shusui Kanahebi.

In the final round of the Gaen Cup, Sophia is matched up against Tetsuya. Confident in her Buddyfighting skills, she appears before Tetsuya and Asmodai, telling them that they could never beat her and advising them to just forfeit their upcoming match. Sofia also admits that she was the one who erased Terumi’s memory, promising Tetsuya that if he backs out of the match then she would give him all the information he wanted on Terumi.

Once the match begins, Sophia comes on strong and her victory seems assured, causing Tetsuya to break down and consider quitting the match just as she had demanded of him earlier, in the hope that at least he would learn more about Terumi. However, Asmodai humiliates Sofia with a spell that puts a giant banana peel on her head, breaking her composure, and then Asmodai uses clever manipulation to convince Tetsuya that Terumi would never want Tetsuya to quit. Through Asmodai’s efforts, Tetsuya manages to bounce back and turn things around, defeating Sofia in an upset win for Team Balle du Soleil, and also giving Team Purgatory their very first loss of the tournament.

When Kyoya kicks Rouga out of Disaster for daring to question Kyoya’s motives, Sophia attempts to erase Rouga’s memory, just like she had done to Terumi, but Kyoya stops her, telling her that as “a parting gift” to Rouga, Kyoya would allow Rouga to walk away with his memories intact.

During the break before the final match, she was giving Dark Core Deck case replicas while smiling to be more convincing to the audience watching, by demonstrating how the Dark Core Deck Cases worked. After that, she went to her team’s pit crew complaining about having to smile.

During the match between Purgatory Knight, who was revealed to be Tasuku Ryuenji, and Gao Mikado in the final round, she, under Kyoya’s orders, tries to claim that the judges have declared that Gao’s use of Jackknife Dragon was illegal, and tried to remove it using Berserk Gard. However, Tasuku blocks the blow and uses Future Force to dispel it, sending Sofia into a wall. She however appears to be fine afterward, as she is seen walking with Kyoya and Elf Kabala in order to ‘congratulate’ Gao for winning the match.

During Gao and Kyoya’s fight, she assists in defending the portal generator from Kiri and Tasuku. She manages to take down Kiri and when Rouga appears she expects him to help her, but Rouga instead attacks her. After Gao beats Kyoya and the portal to Darkness Dragon World closes, she triggers the portal generator’s self destruct sequence in a last-ditch effort to destroy her enemies and escapes with Elf Kabala before the Buddy Police arrives.

Season 2

“Sophia and Magoroku are seen working for Ikazuchi to capture Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu using the Hundred Demons. Sofia created the “Death Shido” character to hunt Tenbu undercover. When Gao’s friends suspected that Magoroku was Death Shido, she plotted to take the role of Death Shido while Magoroku was present to trick Gao’s friends into believing that he is innocent. Whenever “Death Shido” fails to capture Tenbu and loses a Hundred Demons, she uses a shield to protect herself from Ikazuchi’s punishments while Shido takes the electrocutions.

After Ban Enma defeats Death Shido and Ikazuchi punishes Shido (again) Sofia comments that Ban’s immunity to the Hundred Demons could be a problem.

Sophia later becomes Death Shido again to investigate the Buddyfight Club to find one of the Omni Lords and fights Suzaku Kenran. She took the lead most of the fight but was ultimately overwhelmed by Kenran’s buddy Variable Cord and lost. After losing Kenran punished her for using a fake Buddy monster and inadvertently revealed her identity.

In H Episode 33, it’s revealed that her loyalty still lies with Kyoya, whose current plan is as-of-yet unknown. She helps to bring Tasuku into the future to get Jack back (which, in theory, goes against the wishes of Yamigedo, as that would possibly cause the Sixth Omni Lord to come back to the present) in order to investigate Star Dragon World for Kyoya.

When they arrive they find Star Dragon World doesn’t exist and Earth was reduced to a post-apocalyptic wasteland as a result of Yamigedo’s victory due to Variable Cord not being in the present to seal him again. While there, the group came across two kids that bear a striking resemblance to her and Tasuku, a boy with hair similar to her normal form, but shorter and a girl with hair similar to Tasuku in his Future Force albeit of a different color. Both siblings also have similar skin and eyes.

She showed Gratos her loyalty to him by using her Disaster Force to awaken the 8th Omni Lord at Cho-Nagoya, It drained her energy and left her weak.

As the Omni Lords are all gathered, Sophia and her other cohorts prepared for their arrival at their base, which was found to be on the moon (Thanks to Sophia`s sadistic nature on Magoroku by torturing him, causing a teleportation signal to be found by the Buddy Police). The team arrives as Gratos commences his master plan, using Sofia and the other enemies and captured fighters to seal the Omni Lords seal and cause Yamigedo to revive. This gives each fighter an Inverse Omni Lord to control. Sofia gains the power of Inverse Variable Cord.

After the fight within Yamigedo’s stomach dimension, she and the others were teleported out and were present in the underground caves beneath Aibo Academy. She and the other Inverse Fiends were to be barriers to stop the Omni Lords from sealing Yamigedo. Moments before the fight with Tasuku Ryuenji, remembering her instructions from Kyoya Gaen, and her own personal reasons, she decided to let Tasuku pass towards Yamigedo without fighting him. However, the spirit of Yamigedo overcame her, corrupting her.

She, while possessed, fought Tasuku and lost, turning to stone while smiling. Tasuku, while disturbed at this, decided to move on.

Moments later, Variable Cord returned with a Dark Core, using Disaster Force to un-petrify Sophia, stating that Disaster Force has the power to un-petrify people. Sofia uses this fact to unseal the Inverse Omni Lords from the defeated fighters.

Soon after obtaining all of them, she delivers them to Kyoya Gaen, who uses them to try and amplify his Disaster Force to the point where he composed Yamigedo. However, Yamigedo soon re-awoke and fired a beam of light. However, Sofia teleported him and herself out, leaving Azi Dahaka to be petrified.

She soon uses her Disaster Force and Photon Saber, Meteor to fight off the Hundred Demons. She soon returns to Kyoya, who is trying again to re-control Yamigedo, teleporting him out back to a Helicopter nearby, and was unable to teleport them to the future to stop Yamigedo or Ikazuchi from fighting.”

————————————

HEADCANONS:

MAGOROKU SHIDO -

\- He LOVES Sushi. And his fave drink is warm tea.

\- He fave colors are red, pink, and teal.

\- Sueroku’s wife has blonde and blue eyes. He loves her so much, he’ll do anything for you. After giving birth, his wife ends up dying sadly, leaving him alone with his only one.

\- Still depressed about the loss of his wife, he tries to not let it get to him as he takes care of his son. Shortly, after seeing Magoroku saying Buddyfight something clicked within him. And he began to brightened up and focus on the good thing that is his son. He made a choice that his son was going to be a good buddyfighter someday and he was going to help make it happen! He buys a bunch of Buddyfight cares for his soon and helped him built the decks. Before his son got a Buddy Monster from Darkness Dragon World. Sueroku took this as another sign that his son is special. He knows that since the first day he spoken.

\- While a bit dramatic, he’s a pretty decent dad, shockingly. He ends up taking care of Magoroku alone. Even if that’s a challenge, esp with also working, he manages and he enjoys it. Sueroku took this as another sign that his son is special. He knows that since the first day he spoken. Most of Shido family, either doesn’t want to be near them or just doesn’t exist. He doesn’t have any siblings. He’s the only child. So it always has been him and Magoroku to take care of one another. 

\- When Magoroku was around 9 - 12, he takes personally lessons with his father about playing the piano. He also teaches Magoroku to play the piano! It’s something that runs his family. Magoroku is quite good at playing the piano he notices.

\- He helps Magoroku studies for tests.

\- He’s very loyal to her, despite being dead he refuses to marry anyone else or falls in love. Shido Sueroku believes that everyone should be tied to one lover even when dead. He’ll never try to replace his wife because he loves her. He makes sure that Magoroku knows that and teaches him that loyalty is everything.

\- He tries to show up to everything as he believes it’s only proper for him to do so. He’s the only one decent enough to attend the press conference. He visits his wife’s grave to talk to her and about his day and about their son. He misses her a lot. While a touchy subject for him, he talks proudly about her.

\- He keeps a bunch of photos of him and his son that he piles up. He has a bunch of photos. He also enjoys making short videos of them in his free time.

\- He sees Magoroku as special and amazing, feeding into his son’s ego and pride problems. He places Magoroku on a high stool and often praises him. He deeply cares about his son and wants what best for him. However, he doesn’t seem to notice that his son as issues and serious personality problems because he views his son as perfect and amazing. He’s proud of him for getting among the best grades his school’s being ranked second in his grade and also the student council president.

\- Magoroku’s first crush was Sophia. He fully supports Magoroku’s relationship with Sophia, knowing her from withing alongside Kyoya he believes that there’s nothing with it. It reminds him of his time as a child.

SOPHIA SAKHAROV:

After 100, Kyoya got her out of the charges of being wanted by the police and being death shido. Kyoya would probably order her to go back to Aibo on a new mission and being undercover as the vice president again. ofc, Tasuku and Sophia’s paths would cross again, and Tasuku would still be on the edge and skeptical of her and Kyoya. Canon has pretty much forgiven the villains and Bolt at the end. Seeing how Kyoya said I’ll have to do it myself in the end. I always took that as Kyoya letting her on the low side for now so he can do it. 

Magoroku and Sophia wouldn’t really be working together as partners in crimes anymore, since Magoroku is more worried about his rep and getting attention still (plus, he doesn’t really want to be evil again, like in 100. But still doesn’t stop him from making plans on to become popular with the students and the world lol) and Sophia is working behind the scenes with Kyoya and keeping an eye on Gao, Tasuku, and Gaito for him and reporting back to him. But Kyoya still likes to keep Magoroku around bc it grounds Sophia and he thinks she works better with someone else. I can def see Kyoya ordering Sophia to remove Gara from his secret base but shortly orders her to stop since he could find Gara to be useful in some way. 

100 gave use a poor reason of I will live my life according to that person’s wishes. That is all I hc that Kyoya gave her meaning, a purpose in this world, a light that gave her hope in a way. Which explains why she doesn’t like meaningless things. and cares a lot/so loyal to him.

BOTH: SOME FORMER STUDIES/FICS:

Shido Magoroku was much to handle. 

For any sane person, he was a crate of astonishments. For Sophia, he was fuel to her annoyance. But she dealt with him more than enough, and more than she visibly wanted too. By standing by his side, for the most part. Unbarring the box of distinctive astonishments. And her prize was Magoroku clinging to her like he was glue. Both materially and theoretically sticking to her like some sort of goo like a paste and she was the base of that.

He was like a miscellaneous bag of products, both in and out. Digging your hand deep into his skin seeing his expression easily changed from different views. Buddyfighting was like that, for him and attending him when needed. Her responsibility was manageable but continued difficult.

Kyoya-sama had trained her for this, so Magoroku’s training wasn’t necessitated. Discovering something along the lines that Magoroku kept candidly admitting he wasn’t enamored of the idea of tutoring anyone new for this job. Most likely due to possible past bad efforts. And Kyoya more likely wanted to save her the trouble of wasting time for simple training her then on their important mission.

### ————–

Her glare was cold as ice. Her expression neutral and stoic. She rarely speaks and when she did, her words were laden with confidence. When he looks at her she would stare back, often tapping, telling him to get back to his work or slowly blinking but declares nothing. Words weren’t needed in her space. His shoulders drop as he sighs from defeat.

He sees her sauntering in the halls with her shoulders high and gazes in front of her. Metal heels cranking the floor along her path. The urge to chase after she grows and shortly, he finds himself being snatch into the waves.

“Sophia!” He calls out, rushing towards her. Giving in.

Who was a king without a queen? Lonely was one word to explain it. He sees himself as the king. The Student Council President, the leader, acknowledges himself as superior. But he is not the shiny piece on the board, the strings. That responsibility belongs to Sophia Sakharov. She has all the constraints, the real mastermind behind his actions. She’s dangerous, even more so than the Buddy Police. But he’s also malicious cunning much like her.

Despite her aloof and icy nature, he finds comfort in her character. His trust for her runs deep along with his blood. She has the answers, didn’t she? He clings to her, out of fear. An instinct tells him to draws near, he feels safe when she’s here. He is safe with her, being afraid of everything but her stare. Showing weakness to others by clinging to them. He holds her shoulders and arms, as she stands there, glaring stoically at the danger. While his blood runs cold and his heart race.

He believes she was cold, possibly heartless if it wasn’t for her actions. Her stare was ice but he wants her glare to view his frame. With her emotionless features but he sees pasts her impassiveness. She’s dangerous, loyal, and cold.

———-

She noticed the hints he was leaving, discovering them without fail, and gathered the pieces he left. It didn’t take her long to notice them, either. And now she was faced with a familiar foe, a former member from Disaster. 

Her eyes meet his frame. She observes with icy eyes as his lips curve to a smile. She doesn’t return his smile. Her expression is cold as ice, stern as always. Shoulders high with confidence, hands at her side. Displaying no sign of emotions underneath her cold and stoic face.

“Grim Reaper.” 

She sees the little wolf go close to the boy, looking for some sort of affection and attention. She glued her eyes onto the creature. She wasn’t here to watch him play with that monster. This wolf didn’t faze her and she didn’t flinch. She shows no sign of fear or dread. But she stood on her high, being prepared for anything. Anything could happen here so it’s best to be prepared for it. 

She was already ready to take her Dark Core and attacked back if they did try to decide to pull something here. She knew what he was capable of, the power that he holds. And what he can with it.

She already knew their past, it was clear as day in her memory. She wasn’t here for a reminder of that. And she’s not here to listen to his circumstances, either. He didn’t want to waste her time. Good. She hated wasting her time. This boy was just lucky that she hasn’t wiped his memories of the past yet. That was tempting. But she knew the last time she tried to maliciously erase his memories, she was knocked back into Shido and failed to do so. That wasn’t an option on her table anymore.

“You’re the one who left me those hints, aren’t you?” 

She questioned, though that answer was already obvious. Her mind was filled with other questions. Why would he go all this way to just invite her here? She didn’t understand it. What does he want with her? 

“Tell me. Why do this?”

——————–

As part of the Student Council, you had plenty of responsibilities but you also got plenty of time to rest. You were high in your class, being among the best that the school had to offer and you were proud of your rank. Being the second in your grade, it was only appropriate. And it meant that you were habitually in your office most of the time anyway. Frequently doing urgent tasks with your stoic white-haired Russian vice or taking a break from the heavy-duty. As long as you were on top of everything and got high grades they didn’t care. Which made you smirk behind the scenes, you had the school at their feet, being a king in your eyes. The greatest among the best yet you were merely a puppet, being the king in the chest piece but not the one who’s putting it there. No, that job belongs to the cold vice, Sophia Sakharov. The school had no clue about Kyoya’s plans. Nor the intention behind their roles.

You sat in your office, simply resting with your feet on the large tabletop of the desk. Truly, all you craved to do was unobtrusively rest and forget about all of the pressure you endure for an hour or two. Legs crossed behind your desk, hands behind the back of your head as you lead on the chair. Your body was still so sore for the zapping, your cognizance was still pulsating with intense solicitudes.

You sense the lingering eyes on you but you didn’t mind. You wanted her icy stare to peer at you. To think about you. Her eyes were glued to the boy, as he was resting at his desk. Sophia was near the bookcase like she always was for the most part; mostly was in your office with you now, more than before now. As she needed to be there and close to you during these times so she can inform you stoically that “He’s calling” and teleport you to the mountains. A daily route that you weren’t all too fond of.

A knock on the door took the two away from their thoughts, crowding the room with the heavy noise. The commotion made you flinch nearly dipping off your chair in the process, snapping your eyes open being taken out of your current daze.

"Sophia, get the door,“ you sleepy spoke to her in an orderly tone before closing your eyes once more, and moderately sinks back in your chair, “Tell them I’m busy.”

You didn’t hear her voice but she narrowed her eyes at you, clearly being annoyed but stated nothing.

Her devoid expression was slightly that of annoyance as she closed her eyes and nodded before reopening them and made her way towards the floor. As her heels echoed throughout the room, creating noise. Before it halted and you would hear the large blue door slowly open afterward.

"President Shido is quite busy,“ her stern voice swelled his ears as the girl spoke to whoever was at the door. It was rare for her to use "President” unless it was with other people, of course. He wasn’t sure who the person or people was but he didn’t care about it, not one bit. It was rare for the female to usually be at the door, answering it but did happen a few times. “Come back another time.”

She did her task well, particularly dutiful. Doing what she was told by the boss but sometimes she did things on her terms, like leaving him in that office when he admitted he had no idea where Genma’s deck was and she went in search of the deck, only for him to shout at her as she entered.

————

_“From what I see, you’re not capable of fighting.”_

_Magoroku’s right. He knows that! He’s also a concern for his master. Ikazuchi-sama’s not fit to fight, well not in his current conditions. But there’s not much that he, nor Sophia could possibly do to help his pain._

_Deep purple raises in the room. “I could eat you fools instead!”_

_He yelps in a panic as his eyes widen. He whimpers while his eyebrows shivering. He finds himself backing up and moving closer towards Sophia. He places his gloved hands on her upper shoulders and back, holding them there for safety and protection. Those dreadful sensations of fear taking over him in ways he couldn’t forget._

_She hears those cries from the corner but doesn’t stop him. She feels the touch but doesn’t flinch or move away. Sophia’s not afraid of him. She must rather use her logic than emotions. Her head and shoulders never slump in face of his taunts._

_Sophia closed her eyes and lowered her head as she began to whisper, “We’ll just have to figure something out.”_

_He looks at her. He still worries._

—

_It’s a bitterly cold night, that’s he brought here by the white-haired. They’re deep within the cave of their Master’s hideout. The sun was down and the cave was colder that way. She doesn’t mind the colds. She prefers the crisp cold air._

_He finds himself clinging to her lower arm with both of his hands. He’s clinging to her again. His knees back, making him appear shorter than Sophia, despite being taller than her. His eyes glance up at her._

_Her expression is indifferent and stern as always. Her bright icy blue eyes gazing at the scene in front of her. She doesn’t appear to care or even mind him clinging. She doesn’t push him away or kicks him to the roofs, as one would think she would._

_It’s a few minutes and nothing’s happening. Once, he feels more at ease. Slowly, he lets her go himself. He brings his arms closer to him but he doesn’t remove his gaze from her._

_Her eyes narrow. “They may be heading this way.”_

_“Wh-What is?”_

_His nervousness doesn’t stop. What is she talking about? What is heading this way?_

_She doesn’t reponses. It’s not long before, the voice of the loud monster rung in his ears. He yelps in a panic before he covers his ears, whimpering._

—

_She teleports them out of the cave again. With his arms still clinging to her once more. His knees still back. His gaze never fades from her._

_“Sophia, what are we going to do?” His tone fills with nothing but worries, “If we go out now, we’ll have big trouble.”_

_The last thing he wants is big trouble. She takes out the Black Skull, throwing it into the air. Huh? Ahh?! He yelps as her arms knock him to the floor._

_“Darkness Barrier, activate!”_

He yelps and jumps, touching her shoulders while he whimpers in fear. He often clings to her, bucking his knees inward, making himself appear shorter than he was. He doesn’t ask to do it but does it on impulse. She doesn’t back away or push him, not even mocking him or telling him to remove his hands. She’s not even bothered by his touch, neither does her expression. Shortly, it becomes a small habit within the cave.

He trusts her enough to show his weakness, his fears, and cowardness; something that he’ll be worrying and panicking about if anyone else he didn’t know was there. He hopes that she’ll protect him, save him and shield him from the zapping. She never does, believing it was well deserved. It’s long after that.

_Until we meet again._

She gets a feeling that their paths will cross again. Someday or someplace they will. It’s fate. 

It’s not surprising that Kyoya-sama manages to clear her name of being Death Shido and dropped all charges held against her. He’s always good at getting himself and anyone who works for him, out of trouble with a single sway. She thought as much. It’s not unexpected that Kyoya-sama would grant her permission to go back to Aibo Academy, finally returning to her place of being the student council president with a new mission.

She dutifully nods with a Da. She wouldn’t dare go against his wishes. He was a God and going against him is like going against nature. 

Kyoya-sama believes she was much better in the hands of the other, more preferably in Shido Magoroku’s hands. That she works better with a team. How did he put it? Shido helps root her. She denies it. She’s better off working alone. As Gallows once put it, he’ll just slow her down. Then again, the tan-haired did help a lot. At this point in time, they went through more things imaginable together. He’s so much trouble. But to deal with it anyway.

She knows her way around the many halls to the large building. She stops in front of the familiar door. The office to the student council room. She’s been in this room countless times before that it feels natural. She grabs the doorknob and slides the door open. 

“Please, knock before you enter—!”

“Shido.” She takes a step inside. He’s smiling down at the papers, being ready to look up at the voice.

“Huh?” He halts his words. He blinks as he flinches, his body tensing up. Finally, glazing up from his paperwork from the desk. He knows her voice from anywhere. His navy eyes catch her icy stare from across the room. She closes the door behind her.

“S-Sophia!?” He stammers, appearing surprised to see her, “Wh-What are you doing here!?”

“I will be returning as Aibo Academy’s vice president. Kyoya-sama’s orders.”

“Oh?”

——–

The trust for felt for one another always ran deep, well it grew over time. They went through so much together in the past, it would be proven difficult not to trust one another here. That feeling of trust was overwhelmingly high. They created perfect teamwork with one another despite their diverse personalities.

Physically contact wasn’t all that abnormal for them. And inviting one another in their personal space wasn’t an issue for them, either. They always found themselves doing it. Magoroku always found himself clinging to her, mainly out of fear. A part that he’ll only show her, only her. She doesn’t taunt him or even flinch, it just happens without her telling him to knock it off. He’s the one who removes his hands from her shoulders when he felt comfortable to let go. She didn’t seem to mind his touch at all. Or Sophia would often drag him from trouble, carrying the weight of his body herself. It started to become slowly normal in their relationship. 

He couldn’t catch her when she fell, not because he doesn’t want to, it’s just he was physically strong enough to do so. She fell on top of him, he ends up falling, too. He gritted his teeth as his eyes shut tightly. He placed his hands on her shoulders, trying his best to keep her weight from crushing his. Despite that, he couldn’t keep her weight from falling on his. He would reach his arms out but couldn’t catch her as she falls. His eyes would lace with worry and ask if she was okay when she did fall and scream from overworking herself, only to be met with her annoyed tone in the reply.

“I’m feeling really sore.” He whined as he leaned back into his chair. As he leaned back into his work chair. “Maybe I’m working too hard.” 

Naturally. It makes sense for him to reach that conclusion. Behind the scenes, naturally, as the student council president, he works hard so that everyone can have a secure student life. (Well formerly now.) That’s how it always been since he was younger. And even now, as he made it to his adult years the work only piled on. He believed he could do it, with his egotistical nature. Sophia and Magoroku both had busy lives.

She entered the room without the need to knock. It was his office where he worked. “Shido.” 

He paused, gazing up towards the doorway to find a white-haired girl standing in front of him. “What is it?”

—–

They share a bed. The boy was long asleep. Sophia was still wide away. Her icy sky-blue eyes kept her gaze glued to the male. He was sleeping soundly once more. He curled up closely, with his hands to the pillow, facing the white-haired with a soft dreaming smile written on his face.

She found herself either playing with his short tan-colored hair or with his soft hands. It was something she commonly did while he rested. She preferred his sleepy state. When he was sleeping, he didn’t complain or whine or short. None of that but only muttered and snored in his sleep. It was surely peaceful. He was at peace, dreaming his dreams and being happy. She refused to admit that he was shockingly cute in the covers. 

She was the first to wake up at the crack of the morning.

She heard ever so soft snores coming from her right. Her icy blue eyes glance over to find her partner in crime, the chief, who was still dozing off with a smile. He mostly stood in front of the castle to guard so they often met their ways. 

His body curled as he was slightly clinging to her. She gazes at him stoically.

The boy was long asleep. Sophia was still wide away. Her icy sky-blue eyes kept her gaze glued to the male. He was sleeping soundly once more. He curled up closely, with his hands to the pillow, facing the white-haired with a soft dreaming smile written on his face.

She found herself either playing with his short tan-colored hair or with his soft hands. It was something she commonly did while he rested. She preferred his sleepy state. When he was sleeping, he didn’t complain or whine or short. None of that but only muttered and snored in his sleep. It was surely peaceful. He was at peace, dreaming his dreams and being happy. Despite living in this place of hell itself, he looked rather happy. She refused to admit that he was shockingly cute in the covers.

———-

Magoroku enters their home to find Sophia’s new pet, Magoroku complains.

The last thing that the tan-haired was expected was walking home to find Sophia holding a small cat in her hands. The young boy blinked in shock as he saw the white-haired Russian holding a small cat in her hands. She stoically stared down at it while petting its ears. 

Shido Magoroku was in no way a fan of cats, kittens, and any of that. He thought they’re annoying to deal with, small fur balls that did nothing but cause trouble. That was only fuel by his fight as Death Shido with Mikado Gao a while ago, they were anything but nice. He never wanted to owe any, either. No pets in the house, unless it was a cute small teddy bear. That he’ll keep but a cat? No way! He won’t allow it. He flinched and lifted his hand, pointing his index finger towards the small animal. He doesn’t want a cat.

“Hey! Where did you get that?” 

“We’re keeping it.”

“What?!” Magoroku complained, “We’re not keeping that furball of a cat! Go put it back where you found it, Sophia!” His voice sounded much colder than he intended it would be. But he didn’t care.

“That’s not happening.”

Sophia Sakharov had no intention of getting rid of that small cat any time soon as he wanted. He had no idea that Sophia even had a soft spot for animals in the first place, did she? He began to question her thoughts. She doesn’t respond much. Only short answers in her presence. She always knew what to say. Nor does she move or sway from her spot on the sofa. But her eyes narrowed slightly, almost annoyed at his shouting. He wasn’t going to win this, was he? 

Sophia already brought everything needed for this cat. A carrier, cat food and much-needed trays, even toys, and a cat bed. Kyoya-sama had found this so-called ‘Candace’ while he was working, he slowly took it himself, growing fond of this cat he found. He learned that Kyoya-sama had given her this cat to take care of since he didn’t have time and that it also reminded him much of the white-haired stern and stoic Russian and former vice-president of Aibo Academy, Sophia Sakharov. Without fail, she nodded with a stoic “Da” and took the cat into her care. She wouldn’t refuse his wishes, no matter what they were.

It got to the point, the white cat sat in its chair during dinner and even sat on the sofa and bed. In which, Magoroku complained about it. That cat shouldn’t be on his side of the bed. Nor on his side of the sofa, or one his chairs, either. He got hair everywhere, too! It annoyed Magoroku as he gritted his teeth from annoyance. How dare this cat take over and steal her away from him?! No matter how many times he would pick up the cat and take it out of the bedroom, it always came back here. He’d made sure every night, well almost every night to remove the cat from the bed. He hated waking up from his peaceful slumber to find a tail smacking him in the face during the morning. He tensed up, letting out a loud yelp, and complained about it.

This cat might’ve looked innocent but Magoroku knew that it wasn’t. Far from it. He knew that this cat knew what he was going to do. From stealing his bed and taking control of everything. Even giving him smug looks when Sophia had him as if it knew that he was stealing what belonged to the former student council president. Sophia was his, not the cats. Or when he always tried to pick it up only for the kitten to claw at him and hiss, causing him to flinch away and yelp back in shock. 

“That cat… it tried to claw me!” His eyes widened. He was in disbelief. “You’re a witness, Sophia! I say we band together and kick this cat back to the pound!”

“Her claws are sharp so it’s best not to get too close.” It probably didn’t mean to do that. A poor excuse. It knew exactly what it was doing. Sophia didn’t give in to his wants of taking the pound as he wanted.

“You should have said so sooner…!” He frowned.

He didn’t get it. Why would this cat constantly follow Sophia around this? He watched as it constantly did this when she came home. Always trailing behind her and jumping on the counter to meet her gaze. It never wanted to leave her side. Sophia wasn’t even bothered or appeared annoyed by it at all. Every time he tried to shout for the cat to go away. Sophia always made her stoic and stern remarks. “We’re not doing that.”

One time she stoically and wordlessly picked up the small white cat and kissed it on the forehead. WHAT?! Magoroku could only watch in horror at this. Did she just…?! No way! You gotta be kidding him! Why does that cat get forehead kisses but not him?! No fair, he’s her boyfriend so why would she kiss the cat in the first place?

‘Why does she love this cat so badly?’ A prick of envy grew deeper within his chest. He disapproved of this idea. ‘I’m much better than that annoying cat anyway!” She’ll see that, too! She has, too!

“I have received new orders from Kyoya-sama.” Sophia stoically spoke. “I will be leaving today.”

“Then how long…” He didn’t finish his thought, he couldn’t find the words, too. Sophia knew what he was going to ask anyway. 

She lowered her head slightly while her eyes never left him, “Only for a few days.”

“So then that means…” His body slump. He was stuck with this cat while she was gone. His navy eyes lingered annoyingly in defeat at the small cat in his wake. He frowned. It was sitting on the sofa, staring at them silently. He has better things to do than waste his valuable time on a small kitten like this, that is what the tan-haired thought. Sweat pouring down his cheeks. She couldn’t just leave him here with this cat, can she?

“Don’t worry. It’ll be simple for you.”

She made her way towards the door stoically.

Magoroku flinched as he turned his head back to face him. He lifted his arm into the air, “Wait!” He went to chase after her only to trip one of the cat toys in the room. Falling to the floor harshly with a loud yelp. Where did this toy even come from?! Fate was against him, wasn’t it? Once he gazed back up, she was already gone, leaving for her mission.

“Why is that cat so special anyway?” Magoroku pouted and complained. It’s not fair! Why would Sophia even care about this cat? Why did he let Sophia talk him into keeping it in the first place? Sophia should be giving him more attention and affection, not to some little poor cat she probably found on the streets. Magoroku thought for a moment. “I’ll get rid of you soon enough!”

Spending the whole day watching the cat all on his own. It couldn’t be that difficult, could it? Yet it felt rather difficult to tame this cat when he was only around. 

The small white kitten clawed at the sofa, causing the boy to get annoyed. Sophia wasn’t here and she left him alone with this cat. And he didn’t want the sofa to get ruined by this cat. Magoroku got up, “No Kitty! That’s a bad kitty!”

“Gesha-Gesha!” A familiar laugher tone filled the room with a gust of wind formed close to the tan-haired. His Buddy came out laughing, “Looks like you already have your hands with this one! Wouldn’t you say, geh, Magoroku?”

“I’m sick and tired of this cat!” Magoroku pouted, crossing his arms on his chest. “I want to get rid of it quickly!” He couldn’t believe Sophia thought this was a good idea, granted, he thought most of Sophia’s ideas were good but this? No way!

“I don’t get it, geh.” Gallows questioned, “Why do you want to get rid of it so badly, geh?”

“Because it keeps getting in the way!” Magoroku cupped his fist from annoyance. “If I get rid of it soon then Sophia will have no choice but to notice me again!”

“Sounds like someone’s jealous, geh.”

Magoroku tensed. Him jealous? Nonsense. Magoroku didn’t believe that to be true. Of course, he might’ve felt envious and acted out on it but he wouldn’t admit that he was right out jealous of anyone! “Don’t be silly!” He argued, “Why would I, the great Shido Magoroku, ever get jealous of a cat even if it steals Sophia from me!” Magoroku scoffed.

Gallows gazed at him, horns lowered and so did his expression, it was a pitiful glance. “Magoroku? Are you seriously that jealous of a cat, geh?”

“S-Stop joking around, Gallows!” Magoroku shouted back, “There’s no way that I’d ever be jealous of that cat in the first place!” A lie, he was envious.

It doesn’t take long for the small kitten to stop and wander off. “Huh? Where do you think you’re going?” Magoroku flinched, “Wait. Come back here!” He reached out his hand as he followed, or more, chased the small kitten to the kitchen. 

The cat was staring at the empty food bowl. It looked hungry. He glanced to find there was no food. It let out a soft meow sound, almost as if it was begging for it.

“Oh! That’s right! I forgot!” Magoroku turned to the cabins, “Now, where did Sophia leave the cat food?” He searched around the room, trying to remember the location of the room. He finally located it in one of the bottom drawers. “I found it!” He took it out before walking over to the cat. How heavy could a bag of large cat food be? Heavy… He narrowed his eyes as his arms were becoming sore from it. 

“Why is this bag so heavy?!” He complained as he tried to not drop him. He clumsily opened the bag as he poured the food into the bowl, some of it got on the floor but he didn’t care. This cat was probably going to eat it anyway. He placed the bag next to the cabin, not being bothered to place it away just yet. He kneels close to the small cat, as it dug into its food. With focused eyes being glued on it, he wondered what he could do to finally get rid of it once and for all.

‘I’ve got it.’ Magoroku maliciously grinned at his sudden idea. ‘This time, I’ll get rid of this cat while Sophia’s gone. That way, she won’t know!’ He laughed. 

“Enjoy yourself while you still can fluff ball,” Magoroku warned as he watched the cat, pointing an index finger at it. “You’ll be gone soon enough! Just you wait!”

The cat kept eating as Magoroku watched with focused navy blue eyes, body hunched on the floor, staring closely at it. 

‘This is my chance to finally get rid of this cat!’ He felt so happy about that. “All right!” He smirked proudly as he lifted himself from the floor, arms on his hip. It wasn’t long before the cat stopped eating, seemingly hearing him. “I hope you savor this. I’ll be sending you back to the pound!” 

One that Magoroku thought belonged in. Prepare yourself! He leaned down to grab the cat by the waist only for it to shift away and move. He instinctively flinched. As it easily slipped away from him. “Hey…! What do you think you’re doing?” 

It only meowed at him, innocently. 

“Stop that!” Magoroku yelled. He protested and whined. Magoroku kneel once more, as he lifted his hand to the cat, allowing his hand to stay, not touching the cat. He doesn’t want this cat cut or tries to claw him, as it has in the past to him so he was careful. It never hurts to be careful, right? 

The white fur instinctively went closer, wanting to feel his gloved hands. Magoroku felt his cheeks rise, a thick burning sensation. The cat shifted closer, wanting to get more pet, engulfing in the affection it was getting. Magoroku simply petted it on the waist and head.

“Maybe you’re not so bad after all…” He was still hesitant but slowly began to smile.

————————  
  


CANON TEXT: SEASON ONE: ENGLISH

dubbed:  
Stop laughing at me! Ep 4  
Magoroku:  
That’s where you’ll find the photon metal. I’d like you to retrieve some and bring it here.  
Do what is necessary, Aragami.  
Always questioning my authority. Why? Do I look like I’m joking?  
You’re dismissed.  
Ep 5  
Magoroku:  
Please, calm down, Rouga! I mean you… managed to get the photon metal, right? You’ll be very pleased your mission was a success!  
Yes, sir.

Ep 6  
Magoroku: *chuckles* Rouga would breeze over this Mikado boy. He’s only been Buddyfighting for a few months.  
Sophia: Let’s hope the master’s plan works. Rouga blowing off steam might shift his focus back to our mission.

Ep 8  
Magoroku: As student council president, I’m often here late. Speaking of the time if I remember our school regulations then… staying after school without organized activity as well… How do I say it… *flicks his hair in a dramatic way* a serious offense.  
So… should I report you? Upholding proper conduct is paramount to a successful institution. I am obligated to mention this to the principal. Depending on your record, you may be suspended or even expelled.  
However, I guess I can be leinted and let you off with a warning this time. Move along and go straight home.  
*chuckles* *walks through the door*  
That was rather fun! I had them scared there for a second. Right? Vice-president Sophia Sakharov?  
Sophia: Sure, if you say so. So are we gonna do this or not? I’m quite busy.  
Magoroku: All right, all right. You’re in a mood. Back to work. Let’s watch more thrilling video clips of the elementary student fighters who are entered in the ABC Cup! Talk about a snore, it’s not like any of these little twerps are actually going to win.  
Sophia: Well then, there’s no need to watch it, is there?  
Magoroku: Then again, it never hurts to be prepare.

Sophia: Elementary school grade six student and unranked fighter Gao Mikado. A member of team Ball Su Soleli and user of the dragon world deck.  
Magoroku: So this is the card fight he had against Tasuku Ryuenji that everyone at the academy has been talking about.  
He just happened to draw a Dragon Blade Drago Brave at the right time to win it. I must admit now having seen the contest this poise celebrated victory was nothing more than pure luck.  
Magoroku laughing.  
I can’t believe that Rouga actually lost to this guy. It makes me want to see him embarrass himself again.  
These videos… aren’t really so bad after all.

Hahaha. Look at the expression on his face.  
Falls in pain. Ow.  
Alright… that’s enough fun for one day, let’s get back to business.  
Elementary school grade sixth student and unranked fighter for Tetsu and Dai. Kurodake Tetsuya uses the magic world.  
Who would have believed that Asdomdai’s the buddy of a student here at our elementary school? It’s a shame the boy’s the weakest fighter in his grade.  
Maybe Asdomdai’s great magic skills will… I don’t know… rub off on the kid and help make him a better fight? Although, in this particular battle he lost to Gao, didn’t he? Wait, didn’t he just win a match?  
Yes. His opponent was elementary school grade sixth student Noboru Kodo. He’s ranked number two in his grade and a member of team rising tiger. He uses Dragon World.  
The strength of his deck must have greatly improved since his fight with Gao. How else could he have defeated that boy? He was ranked second.  
What’s wrong? You sound worried.  
Not at all. He beat a number two fighter, he’s about as dangerous as the captain of the chess club. This top-ranked fighter’s the guy we have to watch out for. At last year’s ABC Cup this kid, an elementary school student did something we can never let happen again. He defeated a middle school team. His name is Zanya Kisaragi.  
Well, that was an expected result. I’m counting on you, Yamikisune.  
Our preparations are now complete. We should have no trouble winning the ABC Cup.  
Of course, milady. Forgive me for being so bold you’re looking particularly radiant today.  
Is it wrong to let these inferior teams get their hopes up for winning the tournament?  
Anything goes can happen in battle. You said so yourself.  
What I said was anything goes in battle, which is why I’m definitely going to win.  
It’s all playing out exactly as predicted it would.  
Please hold your applause, there’ll be plenty of time for that.  
He’s right. Your school for babies should just forfeit.  
What is it?  
Hmm, no need. They’re already here.  
I did say hold your applause but, go on if you must.  
Genma? What a pleasant surprise- Ahuh?  
We’ve received recent reports that implicate you in a suspicious fraud case.  
Isn’t it true the deck you’ll be using in the ABC Cup has been handed down from year to year within the Seifukai?  
Well, good, then you won’t mind if we examine it.  
Being so old, some of the cards might have identifiable marks from wear-and-tear.  
Some people may see it as an unfair advantage to know your cards before playing them.  
Sophia.  
Done.  
Well, that takes care of him.  
They might as well engrave my name on the cup already.  
That was terrible! What a humiliating loss. Daoi’s a disgrace to the middle school.  
If I knew this was going to happen, I would have made sure Daoi had Genma’s to use.  
Well… It doesn’t change the fact that I’m going to win this tournament.  
Uh-Huh? Hey! Wait for me!  
You know the plan. All you have to do is win your matches for us to succeed and when the tournament’s over, the one holding the cup on stage; adored by everyone. Will be yours truly: Magoroku Shido.  
But if the plans going to work, you’ll have to win out there, no matter the cost. Do you understand me? Or should I spell it out?  
How dare you! I’ve already given you more than enough.  
Don’t you see this is important? Where is your school pride? Your sense of honor?  
What a total ripoff! Why’s he have to make things so difficult? (groans in annoyance)  
Huh?  
Azi Dahaka.  
Our deepest apologies. It’s proving difficult to find a new Dark presence… Rouga’s not easy to replace.  
Mm-hmm  
Maybe Jin Magatsu would be a good fit? He’s arrogant and only cares about himself. He’s perfect for the powers of darkness.  
What a dunce?! What’s Magatsu thinking?!  
There’s no way…

He wants to see you.  
Come with me. It’s important.  
You did well for me at last year’s ABC Cup. Thanks to you, I didn’t have to waste time trying.  
I’m hoping for more of the same. Can I count on you again?  
(laughs)  
Now, which card would like to take this year?  
Take it if you want it.  
I gave you exactly what you wanted when I handed you that card. Now it’s only fair that in return you do the same for me. Quit prego.  
If it should happen that we face each other in the ABC Cup… well…  
Shh. Keep your voice down, okay?  
You know what be wrong is accepting a generous gift from someone and giving nothing in return.  
You don’t get it. Vlad Dracula is yours. You took it as part of a binding agreement to lose your fight against me in the tournament.  
Now, do we understand one another?  
(smirks maliciously and laughs)  
Huh?  
Good. It helps us both, you know? At least this way you don’t have to worry about losing to Gao.  
You still haven’t even fought against Zanya Kisaragi, the top-ranked fighter in your grade, and yet, you kept your number two ranking. I like your style kid by not challenging that top position you’re able to avoid the agony of defeat. To me, that’s the mark of a true winner.  
Shido.  
Huh?  
He’s gone already.  
I know I’m a much better player than that kid. He’s no real threat but one can never be too careful.  
With Noboru on my side, this should be over in no time.  
I will turn you into ashes! Lumnize! Dangerous killer death!  
Time to raise the flag!  
I fight for Danger world.  
Let’s go, see if you’ve learned anything since last year.  
Ughh.  
Hm. (laughs) Only two life points? You could at least try making it a little more convincing.  
It seems you’ve had a slight change of heart as to our arrangement. No worries. I’ll just beat you on my own.  
Draw. Charge and draw!  
First, I’ll show that clumsy old suit of armor some of my virtues.  
Cast! Crimson Slash!  
Now I call Armorknight Minotaur to the center and Armorknight Ogre to the right.  
And I Buddy Call Bluechase Dragon, Garg to the left!  
Prepare yourselves for the Magnificent spectacle of danger world. This quarterfinal match will over in just a few moments. I’m going to thrash this kid and prove that beating him last year was no fluke.  
Now, attack that poor excuse of a buddyfighter!  
I’ll teach him to back out of a deal with me. My monsters will tear him apart.  
If you’re going to bring out a size three monster… then so will I…  
Draw. Charge and draw!  
I’ll pay 2 gauge and send Garg and Ogre over to the drop zone.  
Now, I call.  
Are you ready to be amazed? To the center! The king of all monsters has arrived. It dominates, devours, and reigns supreme! Behold Emperor Dragon, Gael Khan!  
Nice entrance. The king’s roar.  
(laughs) Get down on your knees and grovel kid kitten shirt. You can’t match that kind of power. (laughs)  
There’s no way I’m through yet. I’ve still got some monsters up my sleeve.  
I call Garg to the left.  
Lastly, I now cast set spell Night in the Wild.  
And that’s not even my best card. Garg go and attack Noboru.  
Your lame moves are pointless.  
Gael Khan, attack the fighter!  
Show them all what a superior fighter I am!  
(laughs) And how are you going to do that? You’re one life point to my ten? I doubt that even I can manage to beat me now!  
(Laughs) So, you’re finally using the card. We both know what you did last year to get it, don’t we? Going back on your decision now doesn’t change the kind of person you really are.  
You’ve forgotten that Gael Khan here has 10, 000 defense. Plus, I still have ten life. So matter what half-baked plan you got I’m still gonna come out of this as the winner.  
Ah? Didn’t quite see that one coming.  
I can’t believe you put that card in your deck! Everyone knows its cost is too high for its effect.  
But that would be impossible! I have six life points.  
Bloody charge?  
Ahh? How did I forget that?  
He reduced my life points by ten in just one turn. I guess everyone gets lucky sometimes.  
Something I can help you with?  
I’ll never tell.  
Perfect. I’ll let him know you’re dropping in.  
I can’t believe this is happening! Me, losing to that grade sixer! How is this even possible?  
Then maybe you should have just let Genma compete instead of locking him up.  
I don’t know what you’re talking about. Locking up? Who’s Genma? Oh yes him.  
What do I have against that guy? And you should know me better than that. I’d never resort to such crude tactics.  
Sophia.  
Done.  
(Mago laughs)  
What a weirdo.  
In a perfect world, they both lose the match.  
Shido. Where is Genma’s deck?  
I have no idea, and I don’t really care, either.  
Activate Disaster Force.  
Stellar Deity, Asteaus.  
Show me all, reveal the truth.  
Ah.  
There you are.  
So why aren’t you rushing over to the fighting stage now?  
That should finish off that Zanya.  
How could this happen?!  
What a nightmare.  
Sophia! Where have you been?  
What are you doing here? We’re busy.  
Move out of my way.  
You must be mistaken. Akatuski’s in the Buddy Pit.  
Maybe you’re not tough enough for this job? You should have kept the deck and ignored Zanya’s little brother.  
What’s that?  
Who said I didn’t keep the deck? I think I have our candidate. As I see it, Genma is the best choice for the dark core.

Not your business.  
You know tomorrow’s the ABC Cup final.  
Competing in the match will be Zanya Kisaragi and Gao Mikado. Or maybe you.  
Tell me, Genma. Want to fight?  
There will be one condition. You must promise to use this dark core.  
Trust me. This core holds more than any you’ve ever seen.  
Only a special kind of fighter is able to handle the manipulative forces of the dark core. A strong and defiant leader who can withstand the sways of darkness.  
Genma, I will see to it that you use this dark core. You can do so voluntarily or we have ways of convincing you.  
This can wait. First, let’s deal with our guests.  
This was unexpected.  
What’s happening?  
Ahh?!  
Please, I can explain!  
There won’t be any need for that. The Koryukien’s here. Just as you left it.  
No, you can’t give it to him!  
Ahhh!  
Okay, Okay! Let’s not exaggerate! He’s such a joker, I’ll make an exception since you were last year’s winner. You can compete today but I will be your opponent.

Do you think I enjoy standing here counting floor titles? Hurry up! My audience is waiting to see me in action.  
I’ll admit I haven’t been on top of my game lately but that will all change today.  
Just for you on this special occasion, I brought my favorite deck. I only use it when things get serious.  
What’s this? Just Silver Dragon, Adelaide.  
‘If I win this, people will be so impressed they’ll let me get away with anything.’  
Shatter my enemy and turn his soul to smoke. Luminize! Treacherous tyrant deck!  
Let’s raise the flag!  
I use ancient world!  
(laughs) Ancient world the realm that controls the powers of primordial true dragon, wild dragon, and Dragon Lord.  
Only a true genius like me could tame such wild beasts.  
What? Way to steal my thunder.  
Yes, we saw him use it last year, too.  
Charge and draw!  
I Buddy call Silver Dragon, Adelaide to the center! Attack Genma!  
How was that for an opener?  
That’s one of the things I hate the ancient world.  
Ow, ow, ow! Somebody throw me some water. My boots are melting on the stage.  
I draw. Charge and draw!  
Ah, it’s tough at the top. You know sometimes being a prodigy can get a bit lonely.  
Call to the center! Dimensional Demonic Dragon, Ladis the Tyrant!  
Show him what you can do, Tyrant! Give that all furball a scare.  
Energy Storm!!  
Bullseye! Now take out Magmanova!  
Energy Storm!!  
It’s not my fault that I’m better than everyone else! A president sees his underlings for what they are and I’ve got the vision.  
Ha! Yeah, right? You really talk a big game but he doesn’t look all that tough to me.  
Huh?  
I’ll do no such thing!  
Well, I can’t afford to lose my shield, can I?  
Tyrant! Destroy Duel Sieger!  
Haha! Just what I expected you to do.  
I guess I really am a genius.  
Ramble all you want, your fun and games will be over on my next turn.  
That’s so hot!  
My tyrant!  
Ahh!  
Wait! It wasn’t meant to happen like this! I can’t lose again!  
Oh no!!

It’s impossible! It’s so impossible the possibility of it it’s not possible!  
Relax. Yes, it’s true that a sixth-grader is the winner of this year’s ABC Cup. Gao’s not going anywhere. You do best to accept it.  
How could this happen? As student council president, I’m accountable to a point but none of the middle school teams could defeat him either! Take away the luck and he’s nothing more than an unranked junior fighter. My worst nightmare has come true.  
It’s their fault. They call themselves formidable dragons. Ha! We’ll see just how tough they are.  
Owch! Cut it out, Sophia! Using Disaster Force is prohibited.  
Ahh?!  
A fighter and buddy are one in body and soul.  
Huh? Where are you going?  
Master has sent my orders for the next phase of our plan. Effective immediately. I’ll be leaving Aibo Academy.  
Huh? And me?  
You are to remain here and continue your cover, as the clumsy ineffective student council president. How did master put it? A role you were clearly born to play.  
Wait a minute! Come back!  
What hurts the most if I actually had my real buddy, none of this would have ever happened!  
As of this moment, the entire Buddy Police operation is under my control.  
During a recent secret investigation, it’s been revealed that the Buddy Police operation has not been following proper cares of conduct. Disregarding Public safety.  
That’s correct Master. As it turned out Genma Todoroki wasn’t as good a match for the dark core as we’d hoped. I’m as surprised as you are. It’s unfortunate, especially considering that Aibo Academy is where the best buddyfighters in the country come to train. I was confident we’d find someone who could use the dark core and awaken the disaster force. I’m sorry I failed you.  
Ah?  
Well, don’t keep me in suspense, master. Please, what did you learn?  
What you’re describing… it… sounds exactly like the disaster force!  
What are you saying, Master? That the future force and disaster force are the same thing?  
Well, commander I. I just have one question. Why have you been lying to us?!  
I’m talking about the special ability recently given to Tasuku Ryuenji!  
I am the top sergeant! Interrupt me again and you’ll be directing traffic! It’s dangerous for a child to have the power to make his cards real. You’ve known our position on this for quite some time and yet you chose to ignore it!  
Because of your blatant disregard for protocol, I will now oversee all Buddy Police operations and effective immediately! Tasuku is prohibited from using buddyfight cards for one month.  
Hmm.

Of course. Exactly as you asked.  
I’ve already told you why. As part of your suspension agreement you’re required to help our PR promote the game.  
Don’t be long, we need you front and center.  
Hi, daddy. I didn’t expect to see you here.  
Magoroku. Why I’m here on official business, of course. What are you doing hiding under the table? Any some grand entrance as this year’s ABC Cup champion? You should be the center of attention.  
(Mago starts whimpering.)  
What? What’s wrong? Are you crying? You did win the trophy, didn’t you?  
Oh, oh, daddy! They didn’t let me win!  
Okay… Watch the uniform.  
Well, that wasn’t a great fight.  
You mean Kiri Hyoryu?  
Things are getting heated out there.  
Huh?  
Oh? Could that be the missing card?  
What kind of card is this?  
Ah? (walks away screaming)  
What should we do with the escaped special rare?  
I won’t disappoint you. I have just the thing.  
Oh! If we collide with one of those, everyone will know I can’t swim good.  
Come on, daddy! We have to try and get to the lifeboats!  
I’ve got it! Let’s get ourselves to the lifeboats.  
Capture complete.  
It’s been sentenced for termination. No matter how valuable a card is, if it doesn’t obey orders. It’s useless.  
Fine. If it means so much to you but let’s see what you’re willing to do for it.

Listen. Rouga Aragami brought a young boy here last night. Tell me where he is.  
Where’s the boy?  
That figures.  
So this is where you’ve been hiding.  
There’s something I’ve been meaning to give to you.  
Here. This is yours now.  
This core deck holds a special power. If you use it, you’ll become very strong.  
(taps the core deck) Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted?  
A rare few contain the core with this much power.  
Daoi didn’t have what the dark core case requires. You do. You were always met to have it. From what we’ve seen of your skills, we believe this elusive power may have found its master.  
I’m confused, too. Don’t you want to become strong?  
I hear you changed your mind. You’re ready to start winning the big fights now, aren’t you?  
If you use it, everything will be as you wish but be warned. There is a risk involved. But that’s true of most things worth having.  
I almost had him.  
Pull here? I’d be happy to show you. Dark Core activate Disaster Force.  
Lesson one. Stay out of my business!  
(Maliciously smirks and hums)  
About 7, 00 meters up by now.  
Opps.  
Would you like to have this power?  
I understand your frustrations but remember Rouga, you’re not the one calling the shots around here. Neither of us are.

Well, that’s strange. You almost sound like you’re happy about it.  
But Shosetsu might defeat him before you get your big chance.  
How can you be so sure? Nothing’s ever grantee.  
This is how it starts.  
Not so fast, Ryuenji. Surely you couldn’t have forgotten already. Shall we remind you?  
Sorry but…  
Ohh?  
I hope you know what you’re doing. We are under the strictest of orders not to let the Buddy Police anywhere near Sengoku Academy.  
Well then. I guess we’ll have to move to Plan B.  
He’s consumed by the darkness of the disaster force. Now all he’s capable of is destruction.  
It’s really a pity.

I wouldn’t be surprised. “Don’t interfere I will train him” that’s what you said, isn’t it?  
I see you’re up to your old tricks hey Aragami? Causing problems for Kyoya-sama with your selfish ways. What a warm welcome! Careful, your face might say like that! Hahaha!  
Sophia! How are you? Don’t I do a great student council president impersonation?  
(she looks away and he sweat drops)  
Ehh? Ahh?  
What’s this? Mikado’s using a magic world deck? This kid is really too much. Tell me is there anything that he can’t do?  
Terumi… K-Kuchinawa, right?  
One of the toughest Buddyfighters around!  
As you wish sir!

So, what do you think? Is it possible?  
So it’s all according to plan.

What do you think you’re doing? When Sophia left I only promoted you from student council secretary to vice president because you convinced me that you can handle the demands of the work, Miss Kuchinawa.  
Your opinion of yourself is overblown. I wouldn’t even recommend you for trash duty.  
I hope so, I despise training new people.  
Sorry, what was that?  
You mean, Terumi?  
Well… her school spirit leaves something to be desired. Alright give me a E for excruciating.  
Ah-huh?  
Sure it’s the same girl?  
What? That sun fighter dum-dum? Why is he so special?  
Isn’t that too much responsibility for her?  
Well, I could be doing more, too. I have talents!  
Ah? You want me to support her?  
No, not at all! Just making sure I heard you right!  
(panics)  
What’s up with her? I’ll never understand girls.  
And the other one?  
Eh? That girl? You’re kidding me.  
(WHY DOES MAGOROKU LIKE TO LOOK AT THE CLOSE CURTAINS DURING NIGHTLY HOURS. LIKE WTF ARE YOU DOING MATE? THE WIDOWS CLOSE AND YOU’RE IN FRONT OF IT WITH HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK. YOU THINKING OR SOMETHING?)

Giving gilded tours now, Genma?  
What? Not happy to see me?  
Wait, isn’t that frog monster the one who defeated you over at Sengoku?  
Gesha-sha-sha-sha!  
(magoroku laughs)  
Gesha-sha-sha-sha!  
Hey! What are you thinking showing up in your mini from?  
You said to make an impression.  
Don’t get smart. Cute was not what I was going for now changed back!  
Geh.  
Feast your trumbling eyes on my Death Ruler, Gallows now! This is my real Buddy. So Genma do you dare to take us on?  
Oh that? That was just to throw you guys off. And fell for it, too.  
But this is my real deck.  
To defeat all fools who cross me! Dark Luimized! Black Cloud of Endless Doom! (Forever Death!)  
I fight for Darkness Dragon World!  
(maliciously sighs with a smirk)  
Yeha, Yeha, Yeha, blab blab, yawn.  
Death Ruler Cremation! Eyes on Genma! And attack!  
Next, the dark jester, Death Ruler Burial! Hm!  
And now… Death Ruler, Gallows!  
Gesha-sha-sha-sha!  
Shall we dance, geh? Rain Gallows! Under pressure!  
As you can see, Death rulers are not to be taken lightly.  
They can move around the center monster and attack the fighter directly.  
Like a dangerous two-step! Atone!  
What do you say? You up for more?  
Oh, wait, I almost forgot! Whatever Gallows inflicts damage on a opponent, I recover life points.  
And once you factor the point from my buddy call, the damage sieger caused earlier is canceled. I end up completely unharmed.  
That’s an amusing sideshow you have but it’s time for your final curtain call.  
I draw. Charge and draw.  
I call Death Ruler, Burial to the center!  
You only have 3 life points left. This match is over. Now, go get him, Gallows!  
Gesha-sha-sha-sha! With glooming sorrow and internal darkness, your ends has been dealt.  
(burns in pain) Gesha-sha-sha-sha! Shame on you!  
(starts gigging) Time for final phase! I cast! Nightmare Despair!  
It’s my not so secret weapon. A specialty attack where I add one critical point to the opponent’s center monster and then use it to attack the opposing player for me.  
Face it, Genma, you’re Duel Sieger… has become my puppet of destruction!  
(yawns while taking a nap)

I’m Sueroku Shido of the Buddy cop office, and the only one decent enough to assist the press conference!  
We’ve better not keep him waiting.  
Nope, still not right. Now there’s too much sugar in it.  
Are you lost? You have a lot of nerve barging in without permission.

I think you’re confusing a threat to silly, childish behavior. ‘Hey! That’s my toy! Give me back my toy!’ ‘Stop being such a crybaby! I’m just gonna borrow it!’ (Dramatically cries and whimpers into his hands).

No way that’s happening! If you want to buddyfight, maybe go buy some cards at the store? 

Intruders!

How did they discover our location?

Gesha-Gesha! Magoroku let them right to us, geh.

No!

Ahhh?! It wasn’t me I swear you guys! I couldn’t have! They found it on their own!

Grim repeater. Where are you going?

Get back here now! This is everything to do with you!

Ahhhh?! Oof. 

Gesha-Gesha! You should look where you’re going.

Hey! What’s the big idea, Rouga?! I’m gonna show you. One day I’m gonna be charged like my father and pay you back for all of the things you’ve done to me!

Huh?

If you two are just about finished. We have to prevent them from getting any closer.

Why can’t I see them? Are they behind me?

Let me officially introduce you to our Disaster Force! Guillotine Cutter! (…Hey, that hurts.)

I’m going to wipe them all out with my Death Ruler curse!

That’s far enough.

Our master’s asked to give you a message. ‘We do not desire to fight or engage in battle with you. We wish to talk.’

And give children the voice they deserve.

You fool!

You should show some respect.

Yeah. Davide can go solo.

Because Tasuku’s power is great. And besties… you should never question the master’s orders. Are we clear?

Stop telling me what to do! 

To defeat and humiliate all of my enemies. Dark Luminize! Black Cloud of Endless Doom!

I guess facing two of us is more than he can handle. He’s scare speechless.

Huh?

It depends. If it goes after the most irritating, it had to be you.

What? Why me?

Ahh! Not fair!  
Well, that’s the great Tasuku for you. He realized I was the strongest and pose the biggest threat to him!

You’re going to find out that two can play at that game.

Draw! Charge and draw!

I call Death Ruler Burial to the center! And the left, Death Ruler Cremation!

And I buddy call Death Ruler Gallows to the right!

Gesha-Gesha! Calling on me already, Magoroku, geh.

Buddies can be called at any time, Gallows!

Fly Death Rulers! An all-out attack!

Doubt you could cause five damage. Clearly, I’m much better.

No one pays attention to me!

Huh?

What’s he doing now? Why doesn’t he just attacked Tasuku directly?

Ahh. I hope he isn’t going to attack me again!

Places to go, people to meet.

Huh?

Looks like he changed his own buddy into an item.

Ahh?

Huh? I have just the thing! I cast! Guillotine Cutter!

What happened? It didn’t even make a dent!

Says you! He won’t last with his center wide open. I hope…

A fighter with defense? I’ve never even heard of such a thing! I call to the center! Death Ruler Cremation!

Now Death Rulers do a triple link attack!

Ahh. In that case, we’re doomed!

Ahh! Not the penetrate! 

I’m not worthy!

Or maybe… even a unicorn? 

It’s obvious he’s planning on doing his move!

You’re outmatched here, Gao.

Yeah.

Why did you call this urgent meeting, Master?

Good.

If I’m not on the first team, I hope you at least included me on the second one.

What? You mean I have to team up with her, too?

Okay, then, if master wants me to continue lending my support to this useless girl then I guess I have no choice.

Excuse me? What are you mumbling about?

Ahh?!

I can relate.

Listen here, I’m twice the Buddyfighter you’ll ever be! 

Don’t kid yourself! Just because you weren’t punished for messing up the other day doesn’t mean you’re all that. If you have a problem cooperating with me then why don’t you do us all a favor and leave! Now!

Huh? Oh? Ahh?!

She pushed me! You’re all witnesses! I say we band together and kick her out of Disaster! 

No one really cares what you think.

Oh? Fine but we still need to find a third member for my team. And the only one left is… Huh!

Oh? So now you want to be on my team. Why the sudden… change of heart? 

That’s fine. I don’t care anyways. But sadly you’re no longer allowed to compete in the cup.

Kyoya-sama decision. It was something about… how you’re no longer a member of Disaster. Sorry.

Personally, I don’t think that it’d be a good idea.

Well, because they’re sponsors for the tournament.

You don’t know? You mean you haven’t heard what happened? 

What now?

Well, this is team ball dumb seilla we’re talking about. (giggles)

Put those buddy cops into shape, commander! 

I wonder which other fighters could be on team goddess.

Huh?!  
I don’t believe it! This is a personal insult.

I’m going to get a hear full of PR after this one.

Oh?

Everyone knows the president does all of the work. They’ll see how useless she is when she loses her match. 

What?! That’s ridiculous! You’ll get me in trouble starting rumors like that! Besties, if you must know, I’m a pacifist.

‘I wonder who’s responsible for letting her out of the maze. Someone’s been sticking their nose where it doesn’t belong.’

I certainly hope so. As we were staying earlier, in order to spread the popularity of Buddyfight maintaining high ratings is paramount.

Yes, of course. Take your time.

Da.

It’s a shame you weren’t able to make most of your chance.

I’m taking back your dark core and buddy monster.

No chance.

Now, I’m going to take back your name and all of your memories, too.

We plan on sweeping the first two games, so he’s not needed yet.

Believe what he says, for the world we fight for… is none other than Darkness Dragon World!

Heh. I cast! Nightmare Despair!

Wake up! Your lame excuse for a buddy has now become my very own puppet of destruction!

I told you my son will be able to deliver.

As this was your idea, I think it would be best for you to respond.

Yes, indeed! We wanted to surprise you all!

We should get going now. Our fights up next. The order will be me first, you second, and if needed Purgatory Knight will fight last.

(Shook her head no and closed her eyes silently)

Everything will go according to Kyoya-sama’s wishes.

Stop that at once!

Kyoya-sama won’t like this.

This isn’t the time or place for this! Come on, they’re expecting us on the stage.

You fool!

Th-Th-This is impossible! How on Earth could this be happening?

Ahh?!

Yes, of course! We have everything under control.

Mmm?

Exceptions can be made, and this was down with our official approval.

Some fighters who saw the destruction you caused will no doubt be drawn to the dark core. And because of this, he forgives you. But next time you won’t be so lucky. There will be consequences for your recklessness.

The fighters aren’t the only ones he’s interested in. Kabala Elf running a contest of his own. The Buddy Monsters collected by the Grim Reaper are fighting each other as we speak.

They’re in Azi Dakaka’s battle arena in a parallel dimension.

I-I… I’m very sorry, sir. I have no idea how a stary cat, I mean Tiger wandered in like that.

What’s that?!

(THEY ARE ON THE SAME FRICKING SIDE ON THE SCREENS, THE SAME PLACE WHEN PARUKO IS INTRODUCING THEIR TEAMS IN REP HELL YEAH MAGOSOPH RIGHTS IN 51)

That fool doesn’t know on Earth he’s talking about. Tasuku Ryuenji had his Buddy Police status permanently revoked and he’s off doing… what is that meddlesome boy up to anyway?

Really?

Of course! You can count on me, sir.

No fair! Why couldn’t I be the purgatory knight!

What can I do for you? You are aware that this is not your team’s waiting room.

(Drum calls her ice queen lol)

Glay Near.

Disaster Force has the ability to make the power of the cards into reality. 

You’re tempted by it, aren’t you?

Oh really?

He’ll use it to increase our numbers. And help recreate the world. That’s enough talk for now. You have a decision to make. Will you accept this dark core or won’t you? Tell me now.

We have no choice but to respect your decision. But first, I’ll need to erase your memory of this conversation.

Nice try. Brethren Guard!

Grim Reaper?

Not quite. But be prepared for anything.

Why do this?

Everything is going according to Kyoya-sama’s plan.

How dare he?! Showing up my son, Magoroku! He’ll pay for this! 

When you think of the greatest fighter of his generation… only one name comes to mind! He fights with strength, intelligence, and artistic beauty, and his name: Shido Magoroku.

(His father calls as Magoroku is wearing a red cape and red rose in his mouth, he turns with a smile. On video)

(Sophia stares with a confused and weird expression at his father as he spoke. A hand at her hip)

Get ready for the player you’ve all been waiting for. Hit it! 

Stunning live broadcast, tonight! 

Heroic warrior steps out of the shadows!

Inspired fighting style…

Destined for glory!

Our next superstar is born!

Note that the first letter of each line spells out his name! Shido Magoroku! But where does this strength and talent come from? We talked to those closest to him to find out!

My son was born to be a world-famous Buddyfighter! 

I am Shido Sureroku of the Buddy Card office, and the only one decent enough to attend the press conference.

I knew he was special when the first word to come out of his mouth was buddy. The next word he spoke was daddy, naturally.

Now then, I’ve prepared a short video of all his special moments since the day he was born.

I promise a one turn victory!

That’s my boy out there! Go get them!

I, uh…

Can I have a do-over?

Gesha-Gesha! No do-over for you, geh.

How dare you laugh while playing against me! 

Nows my chance to finish this.

I buddy call Death Ruler Gallows to the center!

Gesha-Gesha!

I can almost taste the finals now. Okay, Gallows attack the fighter!

What’s happening?

Ahhh?! That’s impossible! I’ve done everything I possibly can to avoid it!

Stop transmitting this broadcast immediately! This fight is hereby disqualified!

Daddy! Save me!

I’m here for you, my son!

But you must go! The party is in your honor and don’t forget your favorite hero Captain Answer will be there.

Really? Captain Answer is coming to my party? 

Well, a bronze statue of him anyway. 

Gesha-Gesha!

You’re so out of touch.

Huh?

Walking your dog, Genma?

It’s none of your business. And I don’t recall asking for your advice.

The only person I’d ever listened to on these things is the great captain answer! You sekiai think you know everything.

Come along, daddy! We’ll be late for my party.

Oh, goody! I knew you’d come around!

My opponent should’ve been disqualified! 

The truth is that amateur Gremlin built me a deck that wasn’t at all suited for my superior strategy, he failed! 

That’s right you tell them, son.

I know that most of you agree that it should be me fighting in the finals tomorrow!

Gesha-she! Not so sure about that! Gesha-Gesha!

You’re the one to talk, you weren’t much help out there either, okay?

Oh, yeah? Why don’t you chew on this, you wanna be, geh.

(shoves cake into Magoroku’s mouth. Magoroku struggles and screams with cake in his mouth. and Sureroku panics)

Stop this minute! Leave my boy alone you maidgy rascal. 

But I’d be rehearsing all day. 

This better not be a false alarm!

You’re abandoning me at my own party?!

Gesha-Gesha! Shakedown, geh!

(Magoroku screams and falls on the floor!)

(Gallows laughing)

Stop that laughing!

Excellent! Now that’s showing initiative, sir!

I knew that it could last.

(Magoroku narrowing his eyes) 

Some great party this turned out to be.

You Winny! What kind of fools keeps a record of such things?!

Well, can’t you do something?!

Gesha-Gesha! It’s cannon for the Shidos.

Nobody will ever get the best of us!

I’ll save you, father! Disaster Force activate!

Gesha-sha!

Look at your head. It’s all wrong for you.

Get ready to witness my true power.

I don’t have time for this.

You have nowhere to run. Give up already! 

Do you really think you’re any match for my power?

We’ve got company!

Get lost! Or we’ll have you arrested for trespassing!

I didn’t give you permission to talk. Guillotine Cutter!

Gotcha!

It looks like your little plan has failed.

You? … Haven’t we been over this? The only person I’ll listen to is Captain Answer.

Here’s the deal losers. You either fight me or leave.

Oh dear… guess they found us.

He really was coming to my party!

You’re not him! Is this some kind of twisted Seikai joke?!

You’ll do no such thing! You’re just a cheap imposter claiming to be someone you’re not! And for that, I’ll punish you!

To defeat and humiliate all fools who crossed me! Dark Luminize! Black cloud of endless doom!

Time to raise the flag!

I fight for Darkness Dragon World!

We’ll see how excited you are after I defeat you!

Yeah, right. I’ll just cast my answer Death Shield!

Hahaha! Teach you to mess with me! Haha-Huh? 

Ohhh! My poor boy!

Ohh! All my humanity!

I’ve been traumatized… Why would anyone do that to this beautiful face?

Gesha-Gesha!

Stop that laughing!

I call a second Death Ruler Gallows to the center!

Gesha-Gesha!

Both Gallows, attack answer!

Devil hit Gallows! Gesha-Sha!

Come on, son! Stay strong!

Da.

Why me?!

Come on, my boy! You can’t give up now!

You’re gonna hit me again, aren’t you?

You’ve gonna help me, please!

(Sophia teleports before Magoroku got hit again)

(HOLY SHIT! I just realized how Sophia came in and stopped Magoroku from getting hit by Genma in 57.)

Forst wall, nibble buns.

That’s it.

I’m just following the boss’s orders.

He thanks you for your service.

Ahh?!

We’re gonna fall!

(Sophia hovers to them before going up, causing him to fall.)

Magoroku!

Because my buddy never gave me one!

My bad. I keep meaning to do that. I guess he can have it if he makes it.

(screams while falling)

It is you in there, isn’t it, Genma?

(Magoroku whines to his father) He hit me! 

(Stoically and silently walking out from behind a tree)

I came here to tell you to forfeit today’s fight.

In today’s final round, the only contest that Kyoya-sama cares about is the one between Gao Mikado and Tasuku Ryuenji. The other two don’t matter.

I don’t like doing meaningless things. So I think you should forfeit.

Kyoya-sama and everyone else knows that your friend here has no chance. My power is unmatched.

Hmph. Would information about that girl change your mind?

The one that Kyoya-sama named Terumi Kuchinawa.

Yes.

Maybe.

She was unable to fulfill her mission and was dismissed from her duties within Disaster. It had to be done in order to protect our secrets.

(smirks with an amused laugh) 

She’s lucky that nothing worse happened to her.

Even if you fight the fight of your life, you’ll never beat me. Let’s hope for your sake you make the intelligent decision.

You’re foolish. I can’t believe that you just ignored my advice. I’m gonna make you regret it.

Midnight skies, stopping earth where it spins and freeze history solid! Dark Limited! Winter Diamond!

Time to raise the flag!

I fight for legend world.

I charge and draw.

Go Ryan and attack the fighter.

Hardly. I cast. Holy Grail.

Stars. Guild me.

Here’s my set spell. It’s called great fate frozen stars. All your cards freeze.

And you’ll find you can’t make a single move.

Now I cast Simble Guard. 

And attack Astaroth with Asteaus.

Huh?

What?

(moans in humiliation.)

That’s enough.

I cast! Star fall knight!

Persephone. Miletus.

I call to the center Procyon Miletus. And equip Star Bow Artemis arrow.

Silence you measly monster!

(grits her teeth in annoyance)

I haven’t seen the last of me!

I guess I just erased their memory.

(groans stoically)

Something tells me that Rouga’s having second thoughts.

(looks away silently)

Huh-hm? 

Too bad.

That’s it! One at a time! No pushing now! Don’t worry there are plenty left. 

Today and only at this location, we’re giving out free dark core cases replicas. 

Although replicas, they can still make all the items and spells that you use during a Buddyfight game into reality. For example. Here’s Glay Near. 

With the dark core deck case magnificent powers reserved for kids only. That means no adults allowed. Now don’t be shy. Take one! And start using yours to try and change the world into a better place. Brought to you by the very Generous Mr. Gaen.

Who knew smiling could make your whole face hurt.

Why are you still here? 

Why waste your time?

It’s obvious that purgatory knight is going to win.

Tasuku just pulled distortion punisher again.

He sent it to his gauge.

The judges have found Mikado Gao’s use of Jackknight Dragon illegal! I’ve been asked to remove the monster from play! I cast! 

Berserk Guard!

What’s wrong with you?! Stop interfering!

Ahh?! (Sophia falls back, hitting against the hall and slumped to the floor)

Huh?! (Shocks and gets annoyed, growing coldly.)

Selected children from all over the world will tap into the disaster force potential and together will help form a giant gateway.

Everything that happens, is as Kyoya-sama wishes. Going against him is like going against nature.

Everything is preceding right on schedule, Kyoya-sama. We’re just waiting for you to give the order.

Da.

But Gremlin’s not here and I don’t know where he is.

And what about Ryuenji Tasuku?

Da.

Hey, Tasuku. What brings you all the way out here? Come to beg Kyoya to take you back? Not gonna happen. Disaster Force activate!

Hurry up! Get over there and attack!

You should watch it, geh.

My gluteus maximus!

Are we on schedule?

Meaning Mikado Gao, the one with the greatest Disaster force potential.

I’m well aware of that. Why else do you think Kyoya-sama brought him here? He wants him to be the person who brings about the end of the world.

You weren’t good enough for Disaster and you’re not good enough to beat us!

Right behind you!

How shocking!

Ahh?!

This is your fault!

(Sophia comes straight after)

You can’t run from me.

What do we own the pleasure, Rouga? I thought you’d be miles away by now.

There’s no turning back now.

Be my guest. It’s about time you made yourself useful. Now eliminate this nuisance.

Eh?!

Have you lost your mind?

You fool. Kyoya already told you he no longer considers you his friend.

Artemis Arrow!

(groans in annoyance)

That’s not happening.

What’s the matter? Lose your crayons? 

Good afternoon, Buddy Police Youth Trainee, Gao Mikado.

I’m sure you recognize her. Sophia Sakharov has returned to be our vice-president.

Da.

We come in peace, I assure you. We just have a question, that’s all. I was wondering about that monster Tenbu you fought at the sky tower. Do you happen to know where he is now?

Listen here you little…

Shido.

(groans) Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow.

Any true Buddyfighter would be very interested, don’t you think?

That’s great. Enjoy the rest of your day guys.

I never expected Gao to have him. It’s gonna make things more difficult.

Shido. Wait.

You have a plan?

No, he wants us.

Huh?

It is too much to ask for a little warning when you do that?!

Still a little wet behind the ears, Magoroku.

Zip it or I’ll end our buddy pact. Wait for me, Sophia!

Yes! Gao Mikado has him! So he says. 

Well, what would you like us to do now?

Yeah. What should we do?

Huh?

Yes, if you say so.

Gesho-Gesho! You foolish humans will be dancing a sting. Now you are one of the hundred demon puppets! Gesha!

So much for being discreet. 

What do you want to do, Magoroku?

I think I have something that can help. Ikazuchi-sama gave this before we left. The Black Skull.

Darkness Barrier! In shroud and confused!

Take it away, Magoroku. It’s your show.

We have to fight Gao here in this Darkness barrier, and take Tenbu away from him.

Okay, and who’s going to challenge him?

Oh? Well, uh… 

For now, I think it’s best for you two to fight with Cocytus Greed as your Buddy. 

Death Ruler Gallows I order you to possess Shido!

Wait a sec!

Gao Mikado, huh?

I am the masked warrior from hell, DEATH SHIDO!

By the command of Lord Ikazuchi, I’m here to seize the Fifth Omni Lord, Tenbu from you!

Hey! Don’t just ignore me!

Well, I’m not gonna lose today!

Hmph! Not too shabby…

But in the next turn, I’l…

What that…?!

No way!

That’s right… The “Hundred Demons” possess power that is completely beyond anything you’ve fought with so far…

Who… who’re you?!

Ancient World!

What…?!

This is nothing but a pack of lies!

I cannot allow someone more brilliant than me to exist!

I Buddy Call to the “center”!

Say what?!

W-What are you trying to do?!

Gyaaa!!!!

I… can still… fight…

…

You did mention something like that before, yes…

I knew it!!

WAAAH!

SEASON TWO: 100/HUNDRED CANON TEXT; ENGLISH:

What’s the matter? Lose your crayons? 

Good afternoon, Buddy Police Youth Trainee, Gao Mikado.

I’m sure you recognize her. Sophia Sakharov has returned to be our vice-president.

Da.

We come in peace, I assure you. We just have a question, that’s all. I was wondering about that monster Tenbu you fought at the sky tower. Do you happen to know where he is now?

Listen here you little…

Shido.

(groans) Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow.

Any true Buddyfighter would be very interested, don’t you think?

That’s great. Enjoy the rest of your day guys.

I never expected Gao to have him. It’s gonna make things more difficult.

Shido. Wait.

You have a plan?

No, he wants us.

Huh?

It is too much to ask for a little warning when you do that?!

Still a little wet behind the ears, Magoroku.

Zip it or I’ll end our buddy pact. Wait for me, Sophia!

Yes! Gao Mikado has him! So he says. 

Well, what would you like us to do now?

Yeah. What should we do?

Huh?

Yes, if you say so.

Gesho-Gesho! You foolish humans will be dancing a sting. Now you are one of the hundred demon puppets! Gesha!

So much for being discreet. 

What do you want to do, Magoroku?

I think I have something that can help. Ikazuchi-sama gave this before we left. The Black Skull.

Darkness Barrier! In shroud and confused!

Take it away, Magoroku. It’s your show.

We have to fight Gao here in this Darkness barrier, and take Tenbu away from him.

Okay, and who’s going to challenge him?

Oh? Well, uh… 

For now, I think it’s best for you two to fight with Cocytus Greed as your Buddy. 

Death Ruler Gallows I order you to possess Shido!

Wait a second!

Huh? Huh?

HAHAHAH! If you want to see the light of day again you’ll have to defeat me!

Huh?

Oh, I’m not nobody! Uh, what’s my name?!

Just relax. Tell him your name is Death Shido.

Hey, that’s actually pretty good.

I am known as Death Shido. I’m the greatest Buddyfighter in the history of the world! And when I win, I’m taking that Fifth Omni Dragon Lord card from your deck.

Ravenous fiends walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!

Luminze! Hundred Ancient Warriors!

Time to raise the flag!

I fight for Ancient World!

This is the part I hate.

It doesn’t matter how many monsters you lineup that are top-heavy and critical with the defense as low as yours you don’t stand a chance.

I cast! Dragon Flame Cascade!  
I had no idea he was strong enough to survive that!

You’re kidding me!

I’m not just gonna stand here and do nothing! 

I cast! Dragon Prudent!

I buddy called! Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed to the center!

Like candy from a baby. Don’t cry. Now witness how my recent boost in gauge will be spent. (laughs)

I activate Cocytus Greed’s ability!

All I’ll have to do is pay 3 gauge and Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed can destroy one card on my opponent’s playing field.

You’ve got bigger things to be worrying about than the welfare of your Buddy. 

Cocytus Greed~ Go finished off the fighter!

I’m in pretty good shape! With a monster in the center and 6 life points. Easy Peasy Lemon Squeezy! 

What?

Why did I let Sophia talk me into this in the first place?! 

I cast! Dragon Prudent!

Don’t underestimate me!

Ahh?! But I thought your turn was already over! What am I missing?

Huh?

He’s increasing his gauge now then that means…!

Don’t say that… Why are you saying that…?

Why me?

Yes! Loud and clear, sir.

_I am known as Death Shido. I’m the greatest Buddyfighter in the history of the world! And when I win, I’m taking that Fifth Omni Dragon Lord card from your deck._

What are you doing in here?

This isn’t a hangout, there’s a junior high-class lecture hall next.

Ahhh-huh?!

_‘Say something, Shido. Something! Anything!_

Eh!! Of course, that wasn’t me! Don’t be crazy! There’s no way I’d let Gallows possess me, and then call myself Death Shido!

It seems President Shido is tired from all his hard work. Excuse us.

Owie! What did you do that for?! I’m gonna have a sore neck for a week but you think they bought my story?

Da.

We’re being followed.

Huh?

Do you know what this means? If the Buddy Police are following us, they think I’m Death Shido!

Wait! I think I have an idea!

We dodged a bullet thanks to my quick thinking!

How do you figure?

Right! I guess my genius plan is a little over your head. You see, with their attention focused on Orthrus they’ll forget all about me.

What…? Not a good idea…?

Gesha-Gesha! What makes you so sure that Orthrus will come to us after his rampage?

Or worse? What will you do if he gets capture?

Who knows what he’ll say to the Buddy Police, geh.

Oh no! If that happens, Ikauzchi-sama is going to zap me again with his lightning bolt again!

‘Now’s the perfect time to steal the Tenbu card!’

You’ll do as I say if you know what’s good for you. Do you understand?

We cannot risk the Buddy Police or anyone else, discovering that Death Shido is in fact Shido.

So I’ll become Death Shido and get Tenbu myself.

Darkness Barrier… Enshroud and confused.

(mp3 of gallows laughing in the background)

You must defeat Death Shido if you wish to leave here.

You must fight her.

What am I saying?

I mean fight him!

Once again…

To leave here you must fight me.

HAHAHAHA! See, I told you I’m not this crazy Death Shido guy!

Ravenous fiends walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!

Luminze! Hundred Legend beasts!

Time to raise the flag!

I am with Legend World.

While here in the skull pit, we’re able to talk to the fighters if we want.

Well, it’s obvious, isn’t it?

I cast! The Holy Grail!

Don’t say I didn’t warn you.

Draw. Charge and draw.

I call Babble Dry to the left. And I Buddy Call Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthurs to the right.

I equip Famous Sword, Grunting.

I cast! Decree of Dullahan!

Babble Dryhay. I invite you to do a link attack with me.

Let’s go!

Come. Orthurs. Attack the fighter with all you’ve got!

Okay. Babble Dryhay. Go and attack the assault leader!

I cast. The Holy Grail!

Ahh…

Uh, so I guess I’ll be getting back to work now.

Gehh?

Huh?

You should be sorry! Imagine me parading around as that weirdo.

I-I didn’t lose this time! It’s not my fault!

Then whose fault is it that I had to put that costume on in place of you?

I’m sorry but the last failure wasn’t my fault, master. Sophia and Gallows over there are the ones that lost to Gao Mikado this time.

Geh-geh.

So if you want to punish someone, punish them!

Ah?! I’m sorry! Please don’t hurt me!

Gesha-Gesha!

This Hundred Demon doesn’t look nearly as strong as the last two.

Yes! As you wish, Master!

That’s the Lord Tenbu card right under my nose!

You’re not the one in charge here!

I’ll get Uguisukomachi to possess Paruko and steal Tenbu!

Oh, what am I going to do now? My best chance is to put up a Darkness Barrier!

I must say it’s much more relaxing to be watching from the skull pit!

That Uguisukomachi’s actually not half-bad!

Maybe for once, you’ll get something right, Magoroku!

Ikazuchi-sama will be so happy he won’t zap me this time!

Well, you didn’t actually do anything did you, Geh-as?

Zip those bony lips! My underling success counts as my success!

They both have four life points and no monster in the center, geh!

Wait! That means! Oh no! Not again!

No! The one who failed is that Uguisukomachi you wanted me to use. This isn’t no way my fault at all!

N-No!!!

Why does this keep happening to me?!?!

Gesha-Gesha! That will teach me to try and take credit for someone else’s work!

Gahh! It’s not my fault! I tell you! Please give me another chance!

No! Please! I don’t think I taste very good!

What do you want?

I’m not on the menu! Master do something!

Tell me this isn’t happening!

What are you whining about now?

Someone took my sushi bone face! What else would I be talking about? And everything’s missing from my fridge! It doesn’t take a major brainiac to figure out that either you or Sophia must have taken it! You’re the only ones who even know I’m living down here!

I would never do such a thing.

Huh? Then that means…

Look at this.

What’s the big idea?

Hmm?

This is who ate your lunch.

That’s Grand Wildness, the new Hundred Demons card that Ikazuchi-sama gave me!

I guess he was so staving that he came out of the card on his own, geh.

He could ruin everything! We must find him right away!

Grand Wilderness has to behind all of this!

He must be somewhere nearby, geh.

Maybe this will draw him out?

Huh? Where did you get that?

It’s my secret stash of canned sushi!

Ohh! I missed breakfast it smells so good!

This is terrible!

Master will zap me again if he’s captured by the Buddy Police!

I’ll have to use black Skull’s to activate a Darkness Barrier! Enshroud and confused!

HAHAHAHHA! That means I win by default. I’ll take that Tenbu card now!

The dancing fool will be a piece of cake!

Ravenous fiends walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!

Luminze! Hundred Ancient Warriors!

Time to raise the flag!

I fight for ancient world!  
I call Blade Dragon Emperor, Vorpal Spartar to the center! Go attack the player!

Not bad but even those bananas know that you’re no match for me. 

Demonic Fairy Dragon, Sorciere to the center! I call Island of the Origin, Little Land Mu to the left! And I Buddy call to the right! Rage Thirst Emperor, Grand Wildness!

So the more monsters he eats the more life I get back!

Agreed to hand over Tenbu now and I’d be willing to let you out of this place!

He’s increased the cards in his hand!

I cast! The Dragon Prudent spell!

Duh! Well, even a broken is right twice a day! 

Once again, I call Demon Fairy Dragon, Soreice to the center!

No matter how many life points you take from me, I’ll keep getting them back. 

Grand Wildness! Go and attack Amon!

Ugh! That’s so no fair!

I cast! Dragon Prunting spell!

I’ve got you exactly where I want you.

No! Don’t tell me this is happening again!

No! Why me?!

Ahh?! I’m sorry master!

Looks like you could use a hand.

I’ll help you on one condition.

You’re getting him to steal Tenbu?

It’s the perfect plan. 

I get it. By making Kuron here do your work for you, you’ll think you’ll avoid punishment if he fails. Master won’t let you off so easily. 

Gah? What? No! Don’t be silly! That never even crossed my mind but now that you mentioned it, you still think master will zap me?

Oh, nothing that you need to worry about.

We won’t fail because I have the right man for the job! You know what they say if you need something bad done get a real criminal on the job.

I want you to tell me how you plan on getting Tenbu for us. I am interested in seeing your technique. 

Hm?

Do you think I’m a fool? We had a deal and now you’re abandoning the mission! 

I don’t know if I can trust you, you are a criminal after all. But I guess I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt. On the bright side, you’ll certainly cause some chaos.

Darkness Barrier! Enshroud and confused!

I can’t wait to see the look on master’s face when we win!

What are you messing around for out there? If you lose this fight, I’ll never see your brothers again!

There’s no way Kuron could lose now.

Overconfidence merely invites defeat. 

Huh?

One should never lose focus until the fight is over. A warrior is prepared for all outcomes. It is the only guarantee for certain victory.

Here. Look at this.

Oh no. When I release the Darkness Barrier there must have been to our radius than I thought.

They may prove useful.

Huh?

We can use them to distract his focus.

It worked like a charm. We’ve got him now.

Finish him.

What’s going on?! Don’t tell me we’ll lose!

He played to Danger World’s weakness perfectly.

It’s not my fault! It was that dishonest criminal! Ask him yourself! Where is he?!

I couldn’t forget that master. But don’t worry everything’s under control this time. I’ve prepared the greatest plan in history with zero chance for error.

Hmm. Now what? I don’t have a plan! But I-I couldn’t tell master that or he’ll zap me again.

You’ll never learn, will you?

Wait! You can’t leave me along with this!

Just watch me.

Oh, come on!

Please, you have to help me think of a terrific plan that will get master’s card! I’m really starting to think that all this zapping is having long-term effects!

I don’t think so.

But I can’t come up with a plan on my own! I beg you! Don’t do this to me!

Oh alright. Come out, Gallows.

What is it, geh?

Help him think of a plan to get Tenbu.

Not this again, gesha.

WHAT?!

Now that I found you again, I challenge you to another fight with Lord Tenbu to the winner!

What? So you mean you don’t even have Tenbu with you right now? 

So even if I beat him I won’t get Tenbu. In that case, it’s pointless to fight him now.

I’ll let you off easy today but prepare yourself for our next fight. I’ll be ready.

Uh…? And who are you?

No thanks. I don’t mean to be rude but I’ve better things to do than waste my valuable time on a small fry like you. Besides, you don’t even have a fighter.

You realized that I haven’t even agreed to fight you yet, right?

Ahh! Get off of me! What are you doing?!

No! Don’t! If you mess around with that I’m going to get in big trouble.

Now that I have no choice, I’ll get them good! Get out here Systemic dagger blockage!

You asked for it! You phonies are going to lose!

Ravenous fiends walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!

Luminze! Hundred Dragon!

Time to raise the flag!

And I’m fighting for Dragon World!

I barely even felt that. Now it’s my turn.

I draw! Charge and draw! 

I equip Dragonblade, Dragofearless.

I call Extreme Sword Dragon to the right. And I call Thousand Rapier Dragon to the left.

Thousand Rapier attack Cait Sith!

Next, I’ll send Extreme Sword Dragon to attack the fighter!

I had a feeling you’ll do that.

Taste my Dragofearless!

What did you do?

I cast! Dragonic Formation! And I move Extreme Sword Dragon to the center!

No Kitty! That’s a bad kitty!

Enjoy yourself while you still can fluff ball. I’m going to destory you soon enough.

I draw! Charge and draw!

I pay one gauge and Buddy Call Systemic Black Edge to the right area!

Now I call Systemic Black Edge to the center!

By destroying a Systemic Dagger Dragon on the field, Black Edge is free to unleash his true power! But before that thousand send that annoying cat over there to the pound!

We meet again, Gao!

Black Edge the time has come to show these numbskulls your true power!

Normally he does, but when any card with Systemic in the name is sent to the drop zone, Black edge gains one extra critical during that turn so his two becomes a three. 

That’s not all. When that happens my monster also gets the double attack ability!

Huh?

Don’t let up now blackedge! Attack the fighter!

My double attack will finish you!

No fair! Why does this keep happening to me?! 

I can’t believe you keep using that wimpy card! I think this game is mine this time.

You’re pulling out the Gao Formation at this point in the game? It’s too little too late.

If you haven’t noticed I have seven life points left.

Huh? A gift from a mar-what?

How did your sword get so huge?

Uh-Oh!

Come again?

No way! How can that be fair?!

Why me?!

Ahh?! I know! But this time it was beyond my control!

We’ll be the ones asking the questions thank you.

Yeah, listen to Ikazuchi-sama and try to lose the attitude bub. The time is it you’re going to team up with me to steal Tenbu and-

You don’t seem to understand, you don’t have a choice. 

A hundred demons card? But how did…?

Help me, master!

Geh, you were so close!

How can a hundred demons monster call another one?!

But that’s not fair… I’m the one in charge.

This is Gao Mikado.

That’s right.

Do you think that you can achieve this?

Darkness Barrier! Activate!

Welcome Back Buddy Cop! What do you say? Lucky for you I was nearby and set up this darkness barrier for you so how about a little thank you, huh? 

I’ve had enough of your ignorance!

Huh? You make a good point… 

I’ve messed up!

Maybe we can-

Once a Darkness barrier been raised it can’t be deactivated until buddyfight’s officially over.

Good. I’m glad all of that is settled. Now, hurry up and get to the Buddy area!

Why me?!

No! It can’t be…! Not again!

For all his big talk, Heim was defeated so easily. I guess that means the Tenbu card was lost, too.

Huh?

Hey, come back! Hand over that Tenbu card right away!

Wait! Come back! You can’t leave me behind like this!

Let’s go. Master wants you.

Oh, you know, fearing my life and going hungry.

You’re such a Drama Queen, Shido.

Since when does she interview monsters in the pack?

Heh. Not too bright, that one.

I brought you some Sushi!

Good! I happen to be starving! Here, hand it over!

He’s calling us.

Let me eat first.

Ahh?! These are rock hard! I’ll get you for this, Gallows!

Gesha-Gesha! Only a fool like you would fall for that trick!

That’s okay, I’m good!

Da.

Stars use your energy to guild me.

It’s that monster we just saw on TV.

first Omni Beast Lord, Ziun! Wake up!

Let’s just say an old friend sent me.

Huh?

I really hate to break the news to you old timer but I’m definitely not one of your old friends. 

Of course, I’m different. I’m not him. But if you truly wish to see your dear friends so badly then I, the great Death Shido, might be persuaded into telling you how to find them. Hmm.

_He really isn’t too bright, is he?_

_If I play my cards right he could help me steal Lord Tenbu, then master would be so proud of me!_

All right, I’ll tell you but first I have one condition. 

You must defeat Mikado Gao in a Buddyfight and take the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord Tenbu card from him. 

I don’t think he’s interested.

Why doesn’t anyone listen to me?!

I happen to know that Gao’s coming to school today to make up for missed classes and when Ziun beats him that Tenbu card will be ours.

That’s not happening.

You’re such a Negative Nelly!

See for yourself. I don’t think Gao’s coming.

Huh?

I couldn’t stop this now even if I wanted to. Darkness Barrier, enshroud and confused!

Master was right, he is pretty tough.

Even so. Beating Zanya still doesn’t require us Tenbu.

Yeah! You’re right, I forgot!

Nice fight but I have something to tell you.

I told you to beat Mikado Gao, not that guy!

Yes. The one you want to destory is over there consoling the loser.

He’s going to blow the center open!

Da. He rode in on his motorcycle and simply snatched the card away from the Buddy Police. 

I was thinking that we could make Igneel possess this hunter guy and get him to steal Tenbu for us.

That won’t happen.

It’s Magoroku, he’ll mess up for sure!

Keep your comments to yourself!

You and I will make a great team, won’t we, Igneel?

That’s the team spirit, Magoroku!

Stop breathing fire!

All right! I timed it perfectly!

Now you’re a puppet of the Hundred Demons!

No way! I never thought a human could reject the Hundred Demon card! How in the world could that be?!

Well, didn’t see that one coming.

Huh?

Well what happened to the hundred demons card?

Ahh?!

See, I told I’d get him back.

That’s not happening.

You can have it.

Huh?

But only if you can beat Death Shido here in a Buddyfight.

Ahh?!

If you lose you’ll have to do whatever we say.

Yeah, good thinking. Because the Hundred Demons can’t possess him, we have to change our plan.

 _You! Go get me a bowl of borscht!_ _  
_ _Don’t forget the wry bread this time!_

Then I activate the Darkness Barrier.

Ravenous fiends walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!

Luminze! Hundred Ancient!

Time to raise the flag!

I’m fighting for ancient world as well.

Why me?!

Vorpal Sparter, go attack the fighter!

That’s it. Let’s get him with a link attack!

Who is this guy?!

I cast! Dragon Prudent!

Little Land Mu and Sorciece, do a link attack on Champion Lord!

You got be kidding me?!

Now, Igneel!  
I really need to get a life!

Why me?!

It seems there is one out there who was able to reject the Hundred Demons.

And this is most troubling.

I’m sorry but it wasn’t my fault!

There’s only one thing to do.

How fun to see Mikado squirm like that. All this does seem a little over the top, though. I mean, big parties and dungeons…

Amanosuzu Suzuha? But why her?

Well, I don’t know…

Nobody’s ever defeated Gao Mikado in an official buddyfight. However, several have almost been able to pull it off. Amanosuzu Suzuha is one of them.

Shake a tail, Magoroku, we gotta get going!

I’m actually a little tired right now.

Gao’s been fighting for three straight days. He must be totally exhausted by now. Meaning Mysterious Decarabia should be able to defeat him easily. Don’t you want to defeat Gao and take Tenbu away from him while the entire world is watching? 

Is he a machine, too?! He never tries or gets hungry.

I commend you on a most brilliant plan. By showing them food you made them realize their exhaustion and hunger.

You truly are a demon.

That fatty clown will spoil our plan!

Good thing I came prepared. Use this.

My chance to show my true skills to the world.

That’s one fight you’ll have to miss.

Even with your obvious exhaustion, we don’t want to risk you butting in.

Take a good look. We have another hundred demons monster. Awakened! Power of Darkness! Power of fiends! Power of the Hundred Demons!

You there, reporter! I’ll give you the privilege of broadcasting my mind-blowing fight.

Darkness Barrier! Activate!

Ravenous fiends walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!

Luminze! Hundred Dungeon!

I’m fighting for Dungeon World.

Give me a break that was weak. I cast! Divine protection of shelter!

Breaker Shoulder attack with my Fate Skeleton!

I’ll never let your grubby mitts on me! I cast! Pillar of Fire!

HAHAHAH! Now, I cast! Quiescence of Cassiade!

Now any damage I receive is reduced by three whole points.

I Buddy Call Iron Cyclops to the right!

In case you aren’t in the know, my new pal here has a critical of four and a double attack.

You, lucky viewers, are about to witness history in the making. 

Gao Mikado is about to lose his first match ever.

Now you’ll see that I, Death Shido, am the greatest Buddyfighter in the world! Cyclops! Finish him!

Hmm. Fine. I’ll just finish you on my next turn.

But why do that? I mean, I still have 12 life points.

We’re never going to win with him as our fighter.

Ikazuchi-sama. What are you doing here?

Heh. Not for long.

What?

B-But I want to get zap again!

Why me?!

You see that! Master is there!

What is he planning?

What’s going on with him?

I thought eating Tenbu was going to fully revive him.

Maybe he had indigestion from eating too fast, geh.

Tenbu’s power was too much for him to possess he’ll remain in his current state for a while.

A good time to pay him back for these zaps–

They’re highly unstable so don’t get too close.

Thanks for that timely information.

You really aren’t too bright hey, Magoroku.

Look at this. There’s an Omni Lord Choagoya.

How do you know? What are you looking at?

Why is it that I’m always the last to know what you’re up to anyway?

Cuz’ you’re denser than a wrecking ball. She’s hacked into Amanosuzu’s network. Now we’re able to track the Buddy Police’s progress in finding the Omni Lords. 

But-But surely that must be illegal!

You really are clueless.

I hate it when she does that!

Looks like Ikazuchi-sama is already given her a hundred demons card. Does need you slowing her down-

Come back!

Oh great… Why does everyone always leave me?!?!?!

You better not be trying to pull a fast one.

Just show it to me.

I don’t have all day. Show me the invitation from Suzaku Kenran.

Rouga?

What brings you out to Choagoya?

Why don’t we just pretend that you were never here?

Why you…

Well, this ought to be good.

Thanks. It’s been fun.

Before I do, I have a question I’d like to ask you. Is it true that your Buddy Monster is in fact one of the Omni Lords?

Of course. Let’s go.

Huh? 100 hundred million?! 

Ehh…

I agree now hurry up and luminize.

Huh…? Why would you ask such a thing?!

Ravenous fiends walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!

Luminze! Hundred Danger!

Time to raise the flag!

I’m fighting for Danger World. 

Did he say Star Dragon World?

I link attack with Armorknight Salamander! Come on!

Penetrate!

Your turn Minotaur! Go attack!

I call Armorknight Orge to the right. And Buddy call Crush Execute Dragon, Zarrtelganger to the left! I cast! Invigorating Breath!

Zarrtelganger! Use your strength. Attack Maxtrix in the center.

Orge! Attack the fighter with me!

Huh? Sixth Omni Storm Lord?

No way, that’s so many…

Eh?

I will cast thunder… devastation!

I call Armorknight Salamander to the right! And I call Zarrtelganger to the center position!

Quick! Salamander! Unleash an attack on Variable Cord!

Your turn, Zarrtelganger. Go takedown Variable Cord!

Huh?

Oh, Sophia… I hope you get back here soon.

Then I guess my fate is sealed.

Oh? What a pleasant surprise.

So, uh… what brings you here?

I can’t believe that our Sophia is working with Yamiegdo.

I always did have a sneaking suspicion about her.

That’s the desk she used if you’d like to check it out.

I have no idea. She hasn’t been here in days.

My door is always open.

A master criminal like me can outsmart those Buddy Cops. I’m going to enjoy watching Ikazuchi-sama punished Sophia.

You don’t really believe you’ll escape punishment, do you?

Are you nuts? The Buddy Police were just here looking for you. Leave or they’ll arrest me, too!

Come with us. We’ve got bigger things to worry about.

Eh? What am I looking at here?

Why don’t you tell us?

It looks like… he’s creating a new card!

He actually made a new card!

Master? Are you okay?

It would appear he’s unable to control himself very well right now.

I don’t you’re capable of fighting anyone.

We will find him as you request.

Gao Mikado. Ikazuchi-sama challenges you. Accept or suffer the same fate as your dear friend, Tenbu.

Darkness Barrier. Activate!

Show yourself!

Who are you?

Yes. A Thunder Mine that activates when an opponent uses a spell.

Master’s been too reckless out there.

He’s using all of his energy to just stay standing. I hate to think what he might do if he loses the fight. 

Vlad Dracula’s critical increases with each Dragon Knight that’s in the Drop Zone.

You won’t have a next turn. Sorry.

But that’s not all. For each card that was destroyed, he inflicts damage points to his opponent.

We can’t maintain the Darkness Barrier any longer.

That’s all well and good but why don’t tell us who you are?

That’s what Gallows here wants to know.

Ehh? Why did you decide to show up now?

You want to borrow my Hundred Demons monster?

What exactly are you planning on doing? 

Reducing their power? Is such a thing even possible?

Ahh?! Ahh?! What are you doing?! Put me down!

Take this.

How long will be like this? It’s been days now.

Before he took off with Noboru, geh. That Hundred demons guy Gratos said he’ll be out for quite a while.

Huh? Where do you think you’re going?

Not that it’s any of your business but I’m going to give him my report.

Huh?

Ahhh?!

[#MUSES](https://presidentshidoumagoroku.tumblr.com/tagged/MUSES)

[#✯](https://presidentshidoumagoroku.tumblr.com/tagged/%E2%9C%AF)

[#DEATH Symphony ✯ Shido Magoroku](https://presidentshidoumagoroku.tumblr.com/tagged/DEATH-Symphony-%E2%9C%AF-Shido-Magoroku)

[#Freeze stars ice queen ✯ Sophia Sakharov](https://presidentshidoumagoroku.tumblr.com/tagged/Freeze-stars-ice-queen-%E2%9C%AF-Sophia-Sakharov)

I still think how canon clearly hints at Magoroku having issues but never resolves it as they should. They just let him suffer and lose for laughs instead of helping further his development which is sad. He’s constantly looking for praise from others and wanting to remain in high prominence, which is something he doesn’t want to lose.

Magoroku suffers from some issue(s). To the point that Gallows even points out that he has serious personality problems during 100. Which, really, Gallows is right because he does. But not only that, the way he often panics often reminds me of panic disorder

I believe the part of this is because of his father. Sueroku doesn't see that his son has issues and serious personality problems because he views his son as perfect and amazing, feeding into his son’s ego and pride problems. 

A cute headcanon would be Magoroku sleepily clinging to Sophia with a smile. 

Magoroku would incidentally be a big soon at times because he tends to cling to Sophia at night. Sophia won't admit it but she likes it when he does that because he's like a soft teddy that's warm

Magoroku is like a teddy bear for her, funnily enough, Magoroku loves small cute bears, and I refuse to think otherwise.

_Shatter my enemy and turn his soul to smoke! Luminize! Treacherous Tyrant Death!_

_To defeat all fools who cross me! Dark Luminize! Black Cloud of Endless Doom!_

_Ravenous fiends walking a wicked path! Witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Ancient Warriors!_

_I'm the greatest fighter in history! Magoroku Shido! Dark Luminize! Strong Death!_

_Be defeated by your own power! Luminize! Marionette Death!_

_Midnight skies, stop the Earth where it spins and freeze history solid! Dark Luminize! Winter Diamond!_

_Ravenous fiends walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Legend Beasts!_

_Twinkling lights that decorate the galaxy, dance like a storm and become one! Luminize! Galaxy Demise!_

_Black Agenda - Frankly, you're easily replaceable._

_Rules of the Depths - Allow me to teach you the rules of our world._

_Gate Guider, Stiju - Those swallowed by their hatred, curse at each other in the blood pool. For eternity._

_Gate Guider, Gainare - The first sin. Betray your friends, and your hands will be frozen as you reach out._

_Death Ruler, Iron Maiden - How would you like a hug from me? Hmm? Oh, please, don't be so shy._

_Bone Labor, Quenatar - Heek heek heek... Oops. That's how a witch laughs._

_Death Ruler, Gespenst - I'm a ghost you know. So you can't touch me even if you can see me this way._

_Phantom Router, Gallows Demento - The governing of souls have always been the duty of the Grim Reaper._

_Moon Celestial, Selene - The Moon Celestial silently, extends a guiding hand._

_Holy Grail - To be able to find the correct answer when the time comes, humans spend their entire to atone for it_

_~Legend of the Holy Grail~_

_Star Bow, Artemis Arrow - Guide me, thy brilliant stars. Towards the destined future._

_Breathen Gard - (BT04): There are no regrets. That was how it was, nothingness._

_(X-BT04A): It's time to protect, just endure._

_Stallion of the Divine King, Sleipnir - The greatest war horse will come to its master's aid at any time, and in any situation._

_"She saw a dream. The destruction of the world, and becoming a legend."_

_The “dream” - > What if, that dream was with Kyouya as well? [Given how her character is linked to him.] Or maybe that dream was her own? Perhaps, Sophia also believes she’ll be the legend besties Kyouya? Which raised the interesting questions of what if that dream was a mere vision for the eventuality, about Kyouya? _

_This part: “The destruction of the world” Was most likely foreshadowing the events taking place during and in canon, hundred (100)? And becoming “becoming a legend”? (Legend World, jk, ofc but that was her given main world btw, XD) Kyouya and Sophia were waiting for the destruction and “end” of the world during that time. + Kyouya wanted to “rebuild” and “be the hero”. Sophia is most likely also seeing her a hero after him because of this, being by his side until the end._

_“The destruction” that this card is talking about is the Disaster force/Kyouya. [In canon, Sophia also tried ending the world towards the end of season one, pressing harshly on the button that would possibly kill ppl and creatures around the parts, just for Kyouya wishes of rebuilding and destroying the world himself. Aka, it would cause a lot of chaos, her chaos. (This could also mean another thing.)_

_Virgo Starsentinel, Virgen - The light of the stars, lies within the sky.  
_

Sophia: I only hold Kyoya-sama's hand.

Magoroku: But you're holding my hand right now!

Sophia: Kyoya-sama told me to do this.

Kyoya in the bg: Ah yes what a cute couple.

**_god-tier magosoph moments_ **

**_Sophia:_ ** _ “In truth, you are a stronger fighter than anyone. You will prove that in this fight.” _

**_Magoroku:_ ** _ Of course! I’m the greatest fighter in history, Shido Magoroku!  _

**_Sophia:_ ** _ DA!  _

**_Sophia:_ ** _ “Thank you, Shido. With your help, I now have all eight cards. Until we meet again. Farewell.” _

“ My bad, I keep meaning to do that, I guess he can have it, if he makes it. ”

This article is about the character. For the card, see Death Ruler, Gallows

"Death Ruler, Gallows" is the real buddy monster of Magoroku Shido. He is voiced by William Scott in the English Dub.  
Contents

Appearance  
Personality  
Anime Biography  
Gallery

Appearance

Gallows true form is of a large serpentine skeleton with massive silver talons arming his left hand, a tattered red flowing scarf adorns his neck and thick heavy black horns spread out on either side of his head. Unlike his upper jaw Gallows lower jaw is split into ant like tooth lined mandibles on either side of his face. He attacks with his Shadow Drive ability which allows him to bypass center monsters and attack their fighters directly with long thorn covered vines that come from his back that bind and constrict his victims.

As Gate Guider, Gallows "Gestus", he appear more muscular and has more spike in his shoulder and in his back, his arm has a edge on it  
Personality

Gallows enjoys mocking humans and getting smart with them, as shown in Episode 40 when he showed up in his chibi form instead of his scarier form when Shido told him to make an impression to reveal himself to Genma, Kemura, and Sylph.

Despite being Magoroku's buddy, he has little to no respect for him. He constantly mocks Magoroku whenever he fails or is humilliated, and when Magoroku was in a life threatening situation and needed Gallow's buddy skill, he simply said he'd give it to him "if he makes it", which he apparently didn't even do after Magoroku narrowly survived.  
Anime Biography

Gallows made an appearance in episode 40 laughing and showed up in his mini form. At first Slyph was not impressed but Shido demanded him to change back. It then revealed its true form in front of Genma and Kemura.

In episode 43, he laughed at how Shido can get frightened easily when Gao and Tasuku attacks the base of Disaster.

When Shido falls off a the Buddy Police building after losing to "Captain Answer" he revealed that Gallows hadn't given him a Buddy skill yet, and Gallows mockingly says he will if Shido survives.

In Season 2, Gallows combines with Shido (and on two occasions Sofia) to form Death Shido whenever Shido has to fight using a Hundred Demon in order to hide his identity from the Buddy Police.

I can go off with how good ep47 is bc it's super great, it’s amazing, and I constantly think about it. MagoSoph often gets overlooked and so do their moments but I think ep47 is the greatest, I watched it so many times already lol. Not only did Magoroku  **_FINALLY WIN_ ** the fight against Gratos (Who served as a big villain who is very powerful for the season) but dang, the magosoph moments were so great as well.

In 46, he escaped with the Inverse Omni Lord was bc Sophia gave him the idea when Sophia was walking their way and he instantly hid just in case. on her stealing the Inverse Omni Lord. ofc he had no reason to hide bc it's Sophia and he trusts her but also he knows he should be the one in stone and that Sophia  **_WILL_ ** be questioning him. 

she did this to him is to show Gratos that Magoroku isn't as weak as he thinks he is. Like she had to watch him battle while Gratos kept


	7. Chapter 7

_She saw a dream. The destruction of the world, and becoming a legend. She was the frozen stars in the sky. They were solid in her cold slim pale hands. A girl from the stars shrouded in mystery. Her grip on the world felt cold. History would freeze solid from her handle. She’ll make sure of it._

_He’s calling. Kyoya-sama._

_“Everything shall be as you wish, Kyoya-sama.”_

_She would answer. She would bow down and obey his every command without question with a simple Da._

_A faith servant. ‘This is all that I am.’_

_The light, her light. The one who’d given her a deeper purpose in the world. He gave her ha_

_Her stoic expression met the gaze of the devil himself. A man that was so powerful his goals were like nature's calling, memorized by his crimson blood-red eyes and highlights, to his white hair. His tone was adored by all in his wake. He was Japan’s top model for the world, the one who swayed even the littlest of actions to their feet. A natural-born leader._

_The main goal is to destroy the world and rebuild it. One can’t rebuild something without destroying it first, that’s logical. This cold world needs rebuilding, from the adults who controlled and ruined it. That took some time, preparation, and monsters from the Darkness. Power was needed from that darkness. It was surely no easy task. How much blood would be spilled at the hand of the throne? The piercing screams of the foolish people. Only kids would live and carry out their will as better people._

_Only certain people knew and those people were perfectly chosen to know this information. It was quite surprising to say the least, how something so big could remain so hidden from the rest of the world. It just shows how powerful their king was. The demon lord, Gaen Kyoya. He had a small group called “Disaster” without his ranks, a select few who had plenty of power and were able to awaken their darkness._

_In a world, that was ruled by Kyoya-sama, a Lord of his own. A god, a king, and a hero to all. He was the change. No one will stop him from that goal of destruction._

_That will all change for the better, soon enough. Gaen Kyoya planned on making that change happen. The truth is, Kyoya-sama wasn’t fond of humans, not after what they did to his people and ruined the world. This world needed change. He was going to bring that change, make everything perfect again._

_There was a deal to be made with adults and kids, Kyoya-sama believed that he was suited to handle the dark forces that came with it. The Legend has it that a wolf’s tail was near, a lone wolf was once a dear friend. A devilish dragon with insanity to bring. A chief with an ego._

_The world in their hands, the stars at her grip, wanting nothing more than to freeze this world solidly in her tracks. The gift from the stars, where most turn their hearts to._

_She knew the risk involved in doing this but it doesn’t matter to her. She’d do anything to make sure Kyoya-sama got what he wanted. She has a loyalty that was unmatched by all. If it met dying for his cause, so be it. Even if it means becoming Demons with someone she barely knows and works alongside that so-called person she’ll do it. A ruthlessly cold demon who will go to great lengths and weights carry out his wishes. But none from the past were ever that loyal as she was or were poorly picked for the sake of Kyoya-sama orders. Kyoya-sama was her light, a source that came to her, one that gave her purpose and meaning. He gave her a purpose that otherwise, she wouldn’t have found before. She doesn’t like meaningless things or wasting her time._

_She had ways of dealing with people in her way, ones who weren’t fit for their duties. was the one that Kyoya-sama named Kuchinawa Terumi. Terumi wasn’t even her real name. She had a crush on their master. Kyoya-sama. Sophia really doesn’t care. Terumi wasn’t fit and Sophia didn’t waste any time to “Da” to Kyoya-sama’s wishes and remove Terumi. She was unable to fulfill her mission and was dismissed from her duties within Disaster. It had to be done in order to protect their secrets._

_"Everything is proceeding right on schedule, Kyoya-sama. We’re just waiting for you to give the order.”_

_Since the defeat to Mikado Gao, Kyoya-sama had other plans. He took great interest in a new idea. One that he was certain would work as expected._

**—**

It was getting late at Aibo Academy as the student council president, Shido Magoroku was finishing up the rest of the given work. The student council office was empty of anyone else but him. It was only him and the sound of his stamping and writing down on the documents to keep him company. He was focused on the work out in front of him.

Behind the scenes, naturally, as the student council president, he works hard so that everyone can have a secure student life. He took control of everything when needed and did all of the work. It has always been that way, despite the overflown of pressure, he got used to it quickly. He was hard-working behind the mask. 

There was enough time for him to go out and buy a few supplies on his list. The sky was a tinged of shaded orange while the quality of birds warbling and flying stretched his ears. A crisp air was wafting his hair along with the winds. Surely, it would be a peaceful night tonight but he’d decided against it, it’ll be night soon, he knew it. He wanted to get ahead of the work and not fall behind. 

He’s certain that all of the afterschool’s club members and teachers already left a while ago, leaving him to be the only soul currently sitting at the large school. If not, he’ll just warn them to leave and that staying was against the causes. He’s quite good at doing that.

A sound of footsteps crowded the area but those weren’t his boots. And no one else seemed to be around him. It was the sound of the piercing tone of heels, so thick and severe it took him from his solicitudes, thoughts, and complaints left in the back of his mind to be ignored. Those steps sounded so vaguely familiar. 

“Shido.”

He blinked and flinched by the sound of his name. He paused, gazing up towards the doorway to find a white-haired girl standing in front of him.

His eyes met with those indifferent icy ones. Stoically staring at him without any expressions. A girl dressed in contrasting shades of fancy blue was blocking his pathway as she was sternly pacing before him, stopping a mere few away. She was wearing the small fancy outfit she was always dawning. A light blue dress with a dark blue stole encased by a single triangle button. Her snow pure white hair swaying along.

“Sophia?”

Her eyes met the student council president before he knew she was even there, scrutinizing him from afar in the silence of the darkness all while waiting for the current time to stop and go up to him. He didn’t even notice her shuffling out before she beckoned him. He wasn’t hard to miss with short neck-length tan hair with navy blue eyes, dressed in a dirty green uniform unlike anyone else she knew or seen before. A young man, near her age but a bit older. 

“What are you doing here?”

Sophia? What is she doing here? What does she want? Why did she come back? His lips parted as his expression was bound with confusion.

“I have received new orders from Kyoya-sama.” Her expression was impassive as always. “We have a new mission.”

“Huh?” Wait, WHAT? He was shocked to hear. “A new mission?” He repeated.

Kyoya-sama is calling? What does Kyoya-sama want with him? Her expression didn’t seem to fluctuate to any emotion so he couldn’t tell her thoughts or emotions. She just simply gazed at him as she spoke, “Come with me. It's important."

Before he got a word in, she grabbed her card out and teleported them away, wordlessly and stoically. He didn’t have a choice in the matter if she came out all of the ways here just to get him. It must be important. 

They silently wandered around the city streets, which were mostly shockingly devoid of people. 

“So, um, how have you been? We haven’t talked for a while.” 

“...”

“So what have you been up to these last weeks?”

“That’s not important for you to know.”

He frowned. This wasn’t working.

He would attempt to communicate with her to ease the silence. Or asked her how she’s been doing since they last met, which was during the whole fight between Kyoya-sama and Mikado Gao. And even then, they were really in contact much; which happen to be such a long time ago, he felt. His questions would only be met with her silence or short simple answers and he would stiffly sweatdrop. She might as well teleport them now instead of walking in the streets of a sunrise sky, right? Maybe Kyoya-sama ordered her to walk? It seemed likely. 

Shortly, they made it towards the large buildings.

He would drag himself into the large structure, as she requested. With her leading the way, so shaky of what her intentions were. She could’ve just teleported there and forced him to come but she selected to simply cruise. 

The sounds of a clock chiming filled the dense frosty air, noisily ticking in a large city that was anticipating nightfall. Sunrise nearly slumped on the land, barely over the horizon rested the sun being relatively close to settling for the night. Leaving the sky to be mixed with hazy oranges, mingled with a variety of shades, devising the upper atmosphere in a deep orange blended with the gloomy clouds that hang above compounding with eccentric tunes of the azure; dismal sky. Everyone was well aware of how late it was going to be in Japan. The night was going to be here soon.

Natural light trickling over a massive structure with considerable panes demonstrates the view without notification. A construction was Gaen Company’s main headquarters, a place that was strongly recognized by all. 

Inside of that single large room sat a single figure. A white-haired with his legs crossed, looking almost bored out of his mind.

“Kyoya-sama.” 

The attention was drawn to the two while the name of the boy turned, “Ah, Sophia, you’re finally back.” He managed to lock eyes with the boy at his chair, which in reality was more like a throne. But why was it in the middle of the room? “Oh, and I see, you brought back Magoroku with you as requested.”

“Da.”

“Why am I here?” Magoroku stepped forward as his expression was locked in a confused daze, “Sophia said it was important.”

“Yes, it’s quite important. I’ll inform you of all you want to know quite soon.”

“What is it?”

“I made the proper adjustments so that Sophia Sakharov will return to be Aibo Academy's Student Council Vice President. She will be returning very soon.”

“Da.”

“She’s returning as our Vice-President!?” The tan-haired repeated, breathlessly, in shock. _‘So it was true! Sophia's really coming back to Aibo!’_ All it took was those words to make the young boy suspect but not protest. Yet this wasn't new to him, hearing it before, being informed of this just a day ago to prepare for her return. But his mind refuses to believe these words. At least he wasn’t the last to know this! Like always, he was kept in the dark by others! It was more so annoying.

Shido Magoroku was only inside the building from the order he had received, because Sophia dragged him here, telling him to come with her and follow her sways. That left him with no other choice but to come and so he did as requested. But now, he doubted this, there has to be more to uncover here? There’s no way Kyoya-sama would request him just for that, it wouldn’t even be worth it!

“She’ll be returning tomorrow, actually. I’m sure you were already informed of that and took the proper procedures for her arrival as expected from the Student Council President.”

“Of course!”

“Unfortunately with Disaster already being disbanded after the Gaen Cup, we lost most of our members… I was unable to track them down and I have no idea where any of them are. Kyoya-sama.” Her tongue continued lacking with any repentance but there was a reflection of pity glazing from her kernels.

“That’s fine. Their parts were done for anyway.” He slightly raised his head, while the familiar rhythmic tone that would make any swing towards him filled the room, “You two are the only ones I required for this mission now, actually.” Articulated with ease as he sat on his chair, standing proudly before him. Even his hands were so persuasive.

“A mission?” The tan-haired elevated one of his tan-colored brows, subsequently being taken out of his disoriented and stray daze to ponder about more questions to drown his mind, “What do you mean? You want Sophia and I to go on another mission together?" 

The white-haired CEO gave a nod confirming his mysteries to be true. His lips arced to a dull grin, “That's right. I would like you both to carry out something very important.”

Was that why she was coming back to Aibo? For a mission!? It makes sense, now he thought about it. She didn’t seem like the one to go back to their school without an important reason other than Aibo. There wasn’t a better reason, was there? A deeper reason for vagueness. That was the reason why he’d come to this place during a time like this! For a mission ordered by Kyoya-sama! 

“Is that why I was brought here?”

“Maybe. But there’s more to what I have to say.”

“What is it?”

“I would like for you both to meet the person under the name, **_Fuchigami Bolt_ **. And followed his every order, much like you do for me. I believe his powers are one with great curiosity to me. However, not much is known about the extent of his true power, as of now. But, I'm curious.” he apprised effortlessly where his extensive carmine eyes sufficed their gaze, "Assuming I could trust you both with the task?”

“Da,” Without a second thought, the white-haired briskly nodded. She understood his intentions unlike most. Carrying out his orders, no matter the cost, was important.

"O-Of course, sir!" 

Magoroku had no choice to pick from the bowl of orders, so he accepted and recognized his demands, nodding his head as well, biting back his only shattered pride to agree with him. He was nervously standing as tall as one can humanly be while meeting his master he assumed was still his master. Incompetently occupying the same space as him, yet he was both doubtful but appreciative to be operating with someone charismatic as him _—_ the astounding Gaen Kyoya _—_ the one and only. Even after losing to Mikado Gao, everyone knew him, being adored by the masses. Still, Kyoya was everything he craved to have and be. Publicity. Strength. Wealth. To be praised and be seen as a king. To be loved. Cling to that power, to his ranks and his father.

His eyes stirred as he caught a glimpse of the familiar white snow-like hair and icy blue eyes that were like an ocean that reflected the sky. The long blue dress that waves perfectly. That girl was Sophia Sakharov, the one who was chosen by the stars filled with destiny. What did she think of this? Did she really want to return? Why did he care? He shouldn’t, their relationship was just going to be the same it always was from the start. Even he was surprised he didn’t protest her return but instead was embracing their fresh mission again.

“We’ve been ordered to investigate the recent event.”

It was going to be the same as it started. 

She was the previous vice president of Aibo Academy, an emotionlessly cold vice. The higher one in the command chain, he was merely a puppet on her strings. A puppet she had to take care of, she mostly did. So empty and impassive that it was difficult to tell what she was thinking, her words so short and simple, they knew how to handle the boy. She was almost like a brick of ice, the bitter glacier that melts but only that; she was tremendously qualified for her role before, despite the abundance amount of hiking. With him deriding her, disputing her; she was still good at her responsibilities. And she was coming back. It left him in this muddled mess of confusion. Did he really want her to come back to Aibo?

Kyoya took their ‘yes’ blithely. Crimson eyes skimmed towards the white-haired, “Sophia?”

This took him out of his thoughts of her but kept his navy eyes on her frame, observing her gestures. Watching as the girl wordlessly and effortlessly nodded at the call of her name. Before she tugged her card out from her dull cerulean blazer as it continued radiating with the tinged of glittering tawny. As if she knew what to do without hearing it.

“Stars, guide me.” Above her eyes, an orb-like object materialized right in front of her. Those deep glacial azure eyes pasted to the object like some glue stick, scrutinizing inside the sphere. Almost stained. 

Magoroku noticed her behavior that caught his curiosity. His navy eyes accompanied her, lips parted as he became interested in what she was going.

“I discovered his location.” 

“Well done,” he complimented delightfully with her performances, “I’m leaving this up to you both now so don't fail me. But, before you leave, please _do_ remember to keep me updated on your findings."

"As you wish, Kyoya-sama."

“Good.” He smiles brightly at the two, “I’m sure you’ll both do well. Looking forward to your success.”

The tan-haired swallowed obstinately on his spit, imperceptibly nodding, navy eyes gazing. His appearance swelled with a mixture of hysteria and uncertainty. Only if he could gaze inside of her objective. 

As far as their background is concerned, the concept was not new to either of them. Both already met and worked together underneath the same master. That mission wasn't easy said and done, searching for fighters worthy enough to wield the darkness. The same dark power that would warp their mind as it wanted. The same dark swelling their hearts as well.

It was clear why Kyoya-sama had summoned the two ‘particularly’ with a mission, a significant one. Kyoya placed plenty of trust with them to help with his plans and hopefully further his chance of fully gaining power. With their current location set and the two were about to begin their courses.

The next phrase to Gaen Kyoya’s plan! 

Gaen Kyoya, Sophia Sakharov, and Shido Magoroku were in the large room but now it was left devoid of all but one soul. Time flew by their conversation with Kyoya and planning as the sun was completely gone from the sky, only leaving the luminescence from the moon to pour and glisten on the land. 

_‘We must have lost the track of time when talking…!’_

To the boy, the dark hours of the night and being late on the way back home, thanks to his duty as student council chairman, wasn’t so foreign. He often had to stay late to overcheck paperwork and made sure events were good, preparing for the kids in his grades. He wanted a good school environment. On the other hand, Sophia rarely slept, not feeling the need to, her mind wouldn’t allow her. 

In the frozen deep of the night, the sky with the dark outline, they teleported to a fresh location.

The tan-haired gape around the new area that was immense and obscure. Navy eyes carefully scanning the place. They were in some cavern area, circled by a gelatinous covering of rocks. The place was dismal and gloomy. There were fragments of broken portions from the rocks shattered across the dirty floor, including small minerals. The area was dimmed, iniquitous, and saturated.

Possibly a cave? He thought.

The place must’ve been plunged with vermin and mites, the perception of that provoked him to quiver. Not being highly fond of hugs. He scrupulously shunned bacilli, they were revolting adequately as it transpired. Detecting what appears to be waterfalls dribbling imminent promptly. 

His eyes stirred to adhere to Sophia’s stoic gaze… “Sophia?” He discreetly suspected this plan, “Are you sure we’re in the right place?” Puzzled almost...

“Da, there’s no mistake.” Her empty expression directed at the boy in question and acknowledged, “It said he would be here.”

She ceased as her stoic grimace reconstructed to a sniffling appearance. It was more than just clear that this young girl was also getting pestered with the absence of the person they were there to meet. She didn’t even want to work with him, let alone face him. He was just annoying.

“Well, I don’t see him here. In fact, I don’t see anyone around here. So your orb must be wrong!” 

Magoroku kept protesting, crossing his arms. She didn’t listen, in fact, she was ignoring him. Magoroku was being foolish. She only narrowed her eyes at him. Her orb was never wrong. It was true, the orb said this was the right place. He should be here. So where was this guy?

“Maybe he’s sleeping?” He questioned, “It is _late_ , you know.” 

**_“Who are you!?”_ **

As on the right cue, a voice roars rudely inside of the cave furnished with a broad voice of sheer malice and resentment. Filling their ears, ringing awfully with the noise. Such a rough and deep unfamiliar voice! The impromptu speech made the boy flinch from surprise, nearly yelping. Their eyes widened involuntarily. 

His coffee-colored averting their gaze to professedly scowl, at the two who penetrated his address. How did they get there? He had no idea but he could care less either way. He wanted them out of here!

_“And what are you doing in my lair!?”_

She warily shifted towards the voice, warily glistening her icy stare at the voice. Magoroku awkwardly swiveled to discover a male that appeared to be in his twenties. 

“We’re the ones who’ll be asking you the questions— ah!?” Magoroku paused his statement in horror when his eyes caught a glimpse of who he was talking to. Not only Magoroku but Sophia also took notice as well.

He was dressed in an abundant and bulky white jacket with golden trimming along the edges. Eyes almost like coffee in color, staring bitterly at the teenagers from his post. A piercing expression that would make everyone stutter. Dawning rather sharp claws virtually referred to glistening nails. Extended thick fangs, dripping from underneath his lips. A type of look he gave off the impression that he was possibly a vampire along with his massive muscle body. Red strikes beneath his eyes like bloody claws.

His expression was bitter and frigid than Sophia’s, this male was surely creeping him out. But this must’ve been the male, that bolt fellow. A well-built male appearing to be in his mid-adulthood years. Brown eyes, one remaining them of mere dark dirt. Blonde hair with raved slim lightened pieces attached. Jumping off from the large rock, making his way towards the two.

It was the male they saw inside of the orb!

The feeling his whole body trembling, tensing as the view of this male, whoever he was, was glaring daggers at them. Meeting him in person felt vastly different from viewing his picture inside of her orb, that’s for sure. 

Notably twitching but did his best to keep his floor on the stones and dirt. He felt the cold area grow hotter in his sweat. Softly pouring from his face. Pooled with the feeling. 

Sophia became rather cautious just in case the figure did something. Matching his same glare, warily eyeing him down like some sort of hawk.

“Fuchigami Bolt.” 

A voice of the female came in after, simply dubbing his name with a stern tone. Inadequate sensations within her voice were light and barely hearable. She seemed as nervous as Magoroku was feeling. Unlike him, she kept herself more in line, knowing better than Magoroku did. She was courageous and intelligent.

For a split moment, he paused, halting everything as his eyes widened at her before glaring, “How do you know my name!? 

“That’s not important,” She scorned off his inquiry, being dutiful she wasn’t interested in doing that. Not now. Not today, “We came here to help you.”

“You came to help me?” He felt the mocking tone he gave yet it felt confused as if he wasn’t expecting those words.

“Y-Yes!” Apprehensively shrieking, Magoroku did his best to keep his fears from leaving him as he stood his ground, not backing down, “Y-You should be grateful that we’ll even lead a hand to you in the first place!”

“Gesha-Gesha~!” Mocking laughs from his pocket was shortly heard… Gallows. Not long the buddy monster shot up from his card, “This guy doesn’t look all that bad, geh. But are you sure what want to mock him?”

“Gallows! Shut up!” 

The feeling of something inside of his chest growing deeper at Gallows’ mockeries. Poking at his notions. 

He snarls underneath his breath before narrowing his eyes while investigating the two teenagers in the foreground of him. They felt the judging eyes trailed their frames, covering every single inch of them, bitterly. His impromptu engagements insinuated that he was vacillating along, “And how do I know I can trust you?”

“J-Just give us the first order and we’ll complete it for you!” Magoroku bunglingly sputtered out, “Would that p-pleased you, sir?”

Being pricked in his abrupt thoughtfulness, Bolt was withdrawn for a mere moment before groaning in agreement with these plans, “Alright.” The two watched as his lips arched into a smirk, a glisten of light flicking in his coffee eyes, “Find the location of that Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu card for me!” 

“Huh? You mean that monster Mikado Gao fought at the Sky-tower not that long ago?” Magoroku asked as his features brightened curiously, “What do you want with him?”

“Just do as I say, got it?” Declaring, “When you do that, I’ll decide if you’re worthy!”

“Of course!” Magoroku nodded proudly and smiled, “We won’t let you down, sir!”

“Better not!” 

The two teens nodded at that, agreeing to his points. It was clear to them that they needed to fight the whereabouts of the card before they could get back. 

“Before we do that…”

She took a mere step forward towards the male, before digging in her pockets and pulled out a Core case. But not just any core case, no it was a dark core cast! Holding a dark core on top of her hand, covering it as if she was displaying it. Magoroku awkwardly glanced at her, being confused but following her sways as he only watched with lingering navy blue eyes. She’ll like to offer him something.

“Take this.” 

He glanced down at the item and cocked a brow, being confused with the notion, “What’s this?”

“A Dark Core.” She spoke to him in a delightful yet malicious manner. Her voice was all too well known, “He wants you to have it.”

Kyoya-sama… Of course, it was related to the CEO! The leader who had all of the power in who gets one or should get one in the first place. She couldn’t give out free Dark Cores, let alone a real one and not some double to some stranger.

He was hesitant for a moment as the feeling in his pit developed a wave of power as if it was calling him. It was a strange feeling, almost as if he needed that. No! He needed it! The dark power he craved! Roughly taking it from her hand and bringing it up to stare at the new item he had. A glisten of broken purple glisten in his eyes, she noted the shining notion the Dark Core was fond of him.

The dark core was unlike the Core Cases he saw before. This one was colored with a mixture of solid light and dark gray. The light gray appeared to be the bones. A purplish kind of jew in the middle, a deepish coloring that had made it almost as if you were staring into something else.

“Stars,” She spoke once more, lifting her head to the side staring at it, “Guide me.” 

After all her orb appeared as she glanced into the orb without question. Her icy glance peering at the screen, carefully viewing the display in front of her. 

“We will ask the person who last engaged in the fight with the card, Mikado Gao, as soon as possible.”

Magoroku agreed, _‘He fought Tenbu yesterday at the sky tower. So the most sensible thing to do is to ask him. This shouldn’t be difficult! I’ll breeze this quickly!’_

And they kept those words in mind.

“Good, now leave!” This guy was really kicking them out here, wasn't he?

“Yes, sir!”

**—**

The capital was occupied with people as he progresses outside. 

Aibo Academy was the institution among the best, everyone in Japan distinguished it for being one of the greatest schools to go to just to analyze and enhance your buddyfight skills and Buddyology as a whole. The school was considerably prominent, extremely spacious with different rooms, and had an abundance of opportunities. Even having their fighting stage the students can use.

The massive sun-drenched with intense heat, inadvertently dangling above as it was glistening their frames in the relaxing warmth, it brought comfort to Magoroku at least. A kind of warmness that felt like a blanket. While the sky illuminated blue brilliantly, a comely hue, tangling well with the fluffy snowiness of the clouds above as the trees danced to the waves of the wind, softly blowing in their direction. Sparse movement ruffling their locks. While birds circling high in the clear azure were chirping with a captivating melody, warbling a timbre.

A summer day at Aibo was far too common.

A fresh day rolled around as they ambled, strolling near one another towards the school. As he lets a fresh of air leave his lips, a relaxing day so far still has a strange gut feeling swelling inside of his chest. Right beside him, a step behind was a girl. Dawning all blue and white, of all different shades that blended well with the rest of her features. As the creases of her dress sway with the swings. 

She had white-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. Waving in the summer winds, she didn't seem to care. She had unique icy blue eyes as bright and deep as the clear blue sky. Those eyes were bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter as if one glare would melt those before her. She was so stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with high shoulders and devoid expression. Focused on the pathway in front of her and serious in their mission of locating the Tenbu card. No matter the cost, she’ll complete the mission at hand no matter the cost or lengths she had to go. So dutiful. Always taking her duty as seriously as one cares. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake. She served an important role, in being his partner in crime. Often being the smart one since most of the time, if not, all of the time, she saw right past his flaws and plans. 

She knew how to handle him well as if she was seemingly trained for this task since she was born. Wouldn’t blink twice before sending someone to their doom, and finally into their grave. She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s customs as his new vice. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. And here she was doing so once more.

Hands behind his back, as he ponders for a moment. Having Sophia back felt rather nice, really. Something to finally talk to and they could start anew with this. He wasn't sure if Sophia wanted that.

Consequently, he managed to enroll in the school for that reason alone. He was at Aibo for all of his life as far as he could remember. He was their prevailing President of the school. All of the students simply refer to him as Student Council President or simply President Shido. A name rightfully fitting, people rarely use his first name Magoroku. He was among the best in his school, being ranked second in his grade and being book-smart. 

He saw himself as the king, better than anyone else. Mocking those below him, seeing them as nothing but stepping stones to his chest piece game. He craved fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. But he didn’t care about the disciples as much as he claims to.

He was outspoken, assured, lively. Always flashing a knowing smile at his peers. Inventing rather highly of himself while mocking those around him. He was quick to judge those who ranked below him. Allowing his thoughts to be heard but he was quite childish but he wasn’t alone, anymore. 

It felt strange having someone else inside his room with it at all times, and it took some improvement for them to find some sort of comfort around each other. She showed to comprehend the school better than most, despite being new and how truly huge the section was. Which was pleasant, since he wasn’t so fond of training new people for the job. She was quite trained in the matter.

Focused on the pathway in front of her and serious in their mission of discovering fighters worthy enough for the powers of the dark core. While focusing on the current tournament, the ACB Cup. They were both working underneath the same master, ordered to look for fighters worthy enough to wield the darkness and it warped their mind. Always taking her duty as seriously as one cares. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake, knowing the right moves to make and the words to say, always keeping her shoulder high and proud. Being confident in herself.

She served a significant role in being his partner in crime. Often being the smart one since most of the time, if not, all of the time, she saw right past his flaws and plans. She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s attendant as the new student council vice and his assistant. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. But he didn’t know about her private life and they rarely discuss those sorts of topics. 

Brilliant blue eyes were as intense as the winter ice, always looking ahead with a devoid expression, nothing seeping underneath her cracks. Icy blue eyes as bright and viciously thick as the clear blue sky. Simply standing off to the side being as still as a statue; often having her gaze glued on something. She kept to herself, only speaking when it was needed or when she had to.

White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with stern high shoulders and devoid expression. Almost glaring daggers at those who lives she drains. Ruthlessly cold and stern, strict, and willing to take the proper action to get what she wants.

Clashing personalities but they somehow accomplished to form a unique bond over time, not being friends but also close. They managed to work together, forming good teamwork. Playing off each other’s moves as if there wasn’t a chance in the world. She stepped up for him when Genma was glaring, explaining and Magoroku instantly played that off.

They did as much as one could to prepare, Sophia even helping him to ensure. Often leaving Sophia to be very busy regarding other things. Doing the proper research on all of the fighters, despite his confidence in believing they had a high chance of winning. Their team was bound to win through his eyes but also she stated there wasn’t a need to watch it if they were going to win. Magoroku wanted to be fully prepared, it didn’t hurt to refresh his mind. 

Keeping all of the fighters mentally noted in his head as he sat on his chair with the remove in his gloved hand. At first, he thought it was a chore, and nothing else being wearied of the battles but shortly, he erupts in sheer laughter and belatedly slips off his chair with a loud yelp being unable to control himself very well. Smacking himself on the floor gave him a wake-up call to stop creating jokes about these fighters. He wouldn’t admit it but he didn’t want to lose without studying the fights beforehand knowing fully well it could’ve been useful to do so. They were going to fully prepare the fights, no matter the costs. 

The white-haired merely observed this impassively, even crossing her arms at one point as he kept chuckling. Staring at him for the most before looking away when he finally fell to the hard ground. Giving her facts of some of the fighters and input when she needed or wanted. But for the most part, Magoroku enjoys talking and hearing himself talk. 

She was only serving with him and doing as she was told by him from their master, and he was in the ABC Cup for his self-indulgent career. He’d watch the fighters having their battles from the ranks. Even locking up that Genma guy for the sake of his plans. She did everything she needed, even taking plans into her action when he wouldn’t. Often giving her orders, discussing them beforehand before calling her name, to which she knew what needed to be done. She understood what she needed to do and what had to be done. 

Locking up Gemma below by making him fall when the floorboard opens, using the cameras they added into the room when needed. She kept her tablet with her, utilizing the item to take notes or to watch the cameras. Even keeping in contact with her beloved master. 

He wanted nothing more than to win the ABC Cup, just as he declared he was going to his father. And his father was waiting. Bringing the award home to show his father was his top goal and prove to everyone else who was boss in this school. Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Everything that mattered to him at this very moment was this ABC Cup. His professedly and impeccable approaches. However, Sophia had different plans, despite being rather annoyed working with him but they were both operating for the equivalent person, nonetheless. Both still working to achieve the same goals. 

She was a member of her team and the only one who stayed inside the Buddy Pit. Normally, viewing him from the sidelines. She had a keen eye, being glued to the many keys panels and screens in her sights. Often giving notes before or after the match. 

When plans didn't go his way, he would easily tick, anger would fill his eyes as the plans didn't seem to work as he hoped. Triggering the bitterness of his soul. Normally, he complains and shouts, dramatically but never went that far but the Cup… 

Seeing him at his worst. Witnessing him and his emotions were all too common. 

Viewing his every twitch, his every move, hearing his words as he spoke. He often paced around the room, talking to himself and groaning when things weren’t going his way before. She normally stood near the bookcase while her eyes trailed him without a word but the annoyance was seeping beneath

Pacing around the room as his mind was racing. Disoriented, blurred, dubious. In a pure fit of fury and indignation, he ended up knocking the books off their casing. As a loud thud would saturate the capacity.

He often threw a huge fit once they entered the room, she would sit on the sidelines simply viewing with annoyance. Screaming and he kept shouting in sheer exasperation, tossing the books off the shelves, allowing the countless pages to spread open, and breathing heavily. 

Letting out all of his pent up emotions, not caring if she was inside of the office, he trusted her more than enough to see him at his lowest points. Breaking points. But he was far too overconfident for his good that he failed to see his flaws, causing him to act in such a manner.

Her master trailed her to deal with this. On the account of their master, allowing him to get out his anger was something that needed to be done. 

But they were all past that now, seeing this as a new start. And it was a strange way it kinda was one for them.

“So, do you need a tour around the school to refresh your memory? Or do you remember the locations of everything, our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov?” 

“There’s no need for that, Shido.” She responded in her typical stern tone, “I wasn’t gone for that long.”

True. Yet it felt like forever since Disaster happened, failing and breaking after the Gaen Cup was over and Kyoya lost to Mikado Gao. When it was only a few months beforehand. 

“I know that.” He sighs, “I only wanted to make sure!”

 ** _Shido. We have a mission to complete._** **_All of that can wait…_** “Our first duty is to find the Tenbu card,” Her voice was stern while her expression was as indifferent as always. Her only concern was making sure they knew where the card was and report back to Ikauzchi.

“That’s right! But we all day to report back to him so I say to take our time and plan things out before we do anything else.”

“Da.”

Magoroku awkwardly shifted back, “In that case, I’ll go back to my room, now!”

“Wait.”

“What?” Magoroku paused and turned to look at her. She was telling him to wait? 

“It’s best if we’re together as much as possible.” 

He blinked. Not expecting to hear those words. “I guess that’s a good idea.” It could be but also, maybe Sophia wanted to know where the Tenbu card was and hear it first hand? 

As far as their background is concerned, the concept was not new to either of them. Both already met and worked together underneath the same master. That mission wasn't easy said and done, searching for fighters worthy enough to wield the darkness. The same dark power that would warp their mind as it wanted. The same dark swelling their hearts as well.

Was it even a good idea to be working with her once more? But they had good teamwork, playing off one another’s moves as swiftly as one did and made that work. They made it work the first time, so why not again? He ignored those doubts and thoughts. But he doesn’t mind her company, despite her stern and indifferent nature.

The two simply waited for their time. Until he checked the clock.

“Oh!” His eyes flicked as his features brightened, “That reminds me, shouldn’t that Mikado boy be out of class right about now?”

“Da, he should be alone right now.”

“Perfect.” They both planned the right time to ask since he always was with his friends. They wanted to get him alone. “Now would be as good as any to ask him!” 

He halted his steps on the floor, before wheeling his face to look at the girl as she also stopped with his sway. Now staring at him with her typical icy cold sky-blue eyes, stoic expression still staining her features. She closed her eyes as her written features never shifted to anything else. Right now, they should go locate him as soon as possible. 

They need to ask him the whereabouts of that card right away so her eyes shifted to the air, raising her card hand.

“Stars.”

“Wait, don’t do that.” He brought his hands up, “Using your powers during school hours is prohibited, Sophia!”

She stared at him, it was expecting for him to even stop her in her tracks but was annoyed. “Then do you know where he is, Shido?”

“Of course!”

By this, she brought her hands down, only hoping he was telling the truth. She didn’t respond to him, only peering in front of her with that same devoid expression. He didn’t need to be praised for knowing that information but the lucky chance Mikado Gao must’ve got the card. One she always had imprinted on her features. 

“I think I know where he might be! Follow me, Sophia! Hurry!”

Dwelling with the outsides parts of the academy, they traveled with the girl trailing him closely from behind. All while ignoring his fellow students from all around them, not paying any mind. They were all still pawns to his game. Their sights set on something important, their mission of finding Mikado Gao and asking about that Tenbu card. A raspy voice escorted his way, growing more boisterous. The end of his lips would crook a conspiratorial smirk.

Eyes sharpened on the target of his amusement while caricaturing purring permeated the atmosphere. Those tawny coded temples arched with recognition, vigilantly scrutinizing those before him. His boots tick with the soil, stepping closer to the girl strolling alongside his moves. She harmonized wordlessly to his orders to the tea while her expression was devoid. But he halts as he felt the space between them was good enough. _What’s the matter? Lose your crayons?_

“Oh? What’s this, what’s this?” His eyes caught notice of the familiar boy walking in circles. _Good afternoon._ “Buddy Police Youth trainee, Mikado Gao.” 

He raised one of his arms he had resting behind his back. Closing his eyes as his hand pointed at the female in question. His lips still arched to a smirk, almost proud, “Let me introduce you once more to our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov!” She warrants some enlightenment and fresh introduction, he thought.

Closing her eyes and nodding with a single “Da.” 

The small Dragon World monster stepped forward as the sound filled their eyes, “What the heck do you guys want with us!?” Along with a familiar raspy and harsh tone.

Sophia didn’t bother to respond. She wasn’t one for words except when she was obliged to speak, allowing the male to control the talking point like he always did in the past. Not caring as long as they got the proper information they needed. Only choosing to speak when she had to or wanted, not because of no reason. While she kept her emotionless expression written on her features, refusing to leave her.

Magoroku still kept his cool and calm nature, so brilliant and brimming self-assurance. He had his eyes closed, merely shrugging at the small dragon, “There’s something I want to ask you, as Student Council President,” His eyes fluttered open and gazed back at the boy, “That monster you fought at the sky tower, Tenbu or whatever.” His navy eyes carefully watched as the redhead hummed in surprise, parting his lips. Magoroku instantly knew that the male knew what his expression was implying. The perfect time to ask him now, “Where is he now?”

He was using his title as some of the justification to talk to him and to gain some intel on what he needed. A good excuse wasn’t pitiful at all. His excuses always seemed perfect from his point of view. He consulted himself, however, this was no time for that. He needed to focus on the mission at hand here. And it was true, commonly using his title to often get away with things and it worked too! Remaining rather pleased with himself for running things along swimmingly, finally fluttering his eyes open, altering the glance of his fingers so his index finger was now pointed at the two mere inches away from him…

Gao stood there in his shocked gaze, finding himself unable to talk. That was the one question he wasn’t expecting them to ask. He was dumbfounded but also jarred. His small dragon from Dragon World, Drum only grew more ferocious as the moments passed. And he had every right to be annoyed and suspicious of them. They weren’t good people to place it lightly. They were people who did awful things, heck the white-haired Ice Queen was keeping Tasuku away from him and nearly murdered them by teleporting them high in the sky to fall to their death! 

“Why are you asking such a thing!?”

His gut feeling was growing with a feeling. Magoroku was becoming increasingly irritated at this dragon. Who did he think he was!? Questioning him, the great Shido Magoroku, like that!? He wasn’t fond of this. He craved answers not to deal with this disgusting attitude from a Dragon who knew nothing! He was sure that this was wasting their time. Letting his body lean forward a little more, narrowing his eyes, expression a glance of pure annoyance. Letting his annoyance be known, written on his face, asking the buddy’s question...

“Because that person said…”

**_‘He’s going to ruin the plan.’_ **

“Shido!” Her voice echoed the area loudly as she shouted sternly. She had instantly detected his words as impatience. Her ocean coded eyes shifted to the side, giving him a cold shoulder. Icy sky-blue eyes layered with a cold intense glare of annoyance. A dense and foolish male that would demolish their plans without warning if the word got out. 

Sumptuously, she raised her leg while utilizing her body muscle and everything she got a single blow of her heel. Pulverizing the tips of her heels harshly against the rubber of his dark coded boots. As the sound of his painfully grasping rang through her ears. Twisting her heel as sharply as one could, making sure he couldn’t find the words to speak.

He grasps at a sharp twisting pain entering his body, causing it to sting painfully. His yelps end up caught within his windpipe, gasping for air. His cheeks stained with his lack of air, strikes of redlining his cheeks. Being slightly rosy in tone. As the throbbing course his body with the thick stinging bad. He hated it. 

If swift action of pain got him to keep his mouth from allowing their secrets to reveal. She had no other choice but to perform some kind of inflicted pain on him then so be it. Good, she hopes he suffered from that. A lesson well learned from his part. Once she felt that was good enough for him to learn. She hastily extracted her heel from his black boot while her frame straightened. 

He hoisted his leg once she swayed away from his, grabbing his leg and holding it. 

**_“Why me? Why me? Why me?”_ **Murmuring tortuously while jumping up and down. As his commonly used phrase repeated under his breath. On repeat like a broken player waiting to be recharged. His cheeks embracing an exposure of inflaming red. With rosy cheeks. As his foot was painstakingly prickling with despondency.

Standing her foot, still standing straight. Simply not heeding his pleas and begs for the pain to go away. Resorting back to her neutral expression, keeping her shoulders hand, and arms on her sides. Those icy eyes staring at the two seemingly ignoring that her boss was in sheer pain from her hits. She was now impassively at the two in her way. 

“Any Buddyfighter would want to know.” 

“I don’t know if she’s telling the truth or not.”

His buddy monster was still lingered by their actions, knowing fully what the white-haired had done to them in the past, for example, working alongside a group of villains seemingly months ago while also using her power to send him and Gao almost five hundred meters up to the sky without owning a buddy skill. But still… his mind was swelling with thoughts. Were they good or were they bad? Why did they need to know? Or better yet… Why would they even care? Her expression was void of any notable expressions for the small dragon world monster to code right? By this time the tan-haired slowly recovered, feeling the pain slowly washing away at the dragon spoke. She could be lying and it was hard to tell with her tone and devoid expression.

“Aw, it’s fine,” Gao did his best to reassure his buddy, “As for grandpa Tenbu,” He pointed at himself, glancing back up at the two familiar faces, “I’ve got him.”

A malicious and cold shadow casting beneath the topcoat of their eyes after hearing those words clarified all of their contemporary inquiries. Expeditiously processing every single one. While their minds float with countless ideas. They were rather pleased with the current answers. As the malicious feeling grew in their deepest cores of their darkcore taking over their emotions, building up inside of them. They share that name with malicious glare, sharing the same ideas.

He had it. They needed it.

Magoroku was first out of his sudden evil daze, closing his eyes trying to regain his sense, raising his hand into the air almost as if he was seemingly waving at the two before letting his commonly used large smile. The Vice was next, following his actions, wordlessly closing her eyes, refusing to let the others see the darkest taking over her. Doing his utmost to retain his smile and friendly manner. Fake mirth.

“In that case, good luck!”

That was all he said, stirring his heels, making his way to turn around. Sophia swiftly follows him on their getaway. Preparing for their next phrase. Hearing their steps kissing the floor below them in a familiar rhythmic tone. The sound of dirt pouring out. Sophia followed his footsteps, closely following in pure silence before they were near the rims of the white sidewalk, away from everyone and everything, just Sophia and him.

Trailing near the thick trees along with one of the paths in schools, away from all of the students and people. Away from everyone else but the female. They both were hidden and buried deep inside their thoughts at the information. 

“I never expected Mikado Gao to have him…” He started, breaking the mere silence between them, voicing out his thoughts out loud, “I guess it’s true that it’s hard to spot what is right under your nose.”

The female ignored his words as he felt a flash of emotion course in her body, the familiar sensation instantly comprehending who it implied, catching his speech within her cognizance. As if someone was calling their presence, part of the dark core. 

“Shido.” She would call his name after a while. And it would grab his attention. 

Instantly, his body came to halt from the tone of her voice as questions began floating within his mind once more, beginning to wonder if she had a plan. Maybe she needed something important? But that dubbing made him feel uneasy. Sweat Dripping, grimacing. An uncomfortable expression is written on his features recalling what she had done to him beforehand. He began to feel quite uneasy, “What is it?”

Taking a few more steps forward before halting her own steps as well, pulling out her glowing golden card, raising it towards her chest area. Scrutinizing strictly at the male, her expression firm and stern but was shockingly dull and hushed...

“He’s calling.”

His shoulders slightly raised, humming in confusion being rather unsure of what she actually met here, “Huh?” 

He stared in confusion as a familiar black and orange color surrounding them, not long after that he teleported back into a familiar place, mid up in the air. His navy eyes dilated at his lack of footing, seeing the large barking of water, he involuntarily sank down, yelping before that got altered to almost asphyxiating like noises. His body strictly pulled back as they were engulfed with her teleportation abilities. She disembarked softly on the rocks, swiftly falling without any effort. While she heard a loud splash of water next to her along with a loud yelping noise in return. 

He contrived to slump, yelping in bewilderment as he felt a collision of something anti abstainer caressing his material. Submerging inside a large body of water. Struggling, nearly suffocating before picking himself up, grasping for that much-needed ventilation. He hastily managed to lift himself up as the loud sudden sound filled his ears, letting out a gasping noise, feeling the large cold wet hitting his body as it finally made contact with the air. His eyes tightly sealed together, furrowing his brows seemingly hoping the water would dry…

“Warn me before you teleport us!”

A sudden sound of a large gust of wind filling his ears, ranging. Shockingly fluttering his eyes open as he heard his buddy’s mocking laughter and his buddy teleporting out of his card closely near he was.

“Gesha-Gesha~!” His slim purple eyes studying the male standing the water, his frame covering in mere sweat and water, “You look pathetic, geh, Magoroku!” Sophia spoke nothing, simply walking away, letting their voices drown out from her ranging.

He leans forward, raising both of his arms, fisting his hands, “Gallows, shut up!” Using his body straight, he hastily lifted himself for the water, hearing the rather large currents move along with his sways, instantly taking notice that his female partner in crime was long gone, walking away. Awkwardly shifting his frame, reaching out his hands for her, “Oh, Sophia! Wait for me!” His scream was tumultuous, Gallows shifting, hearing his sways simply floating away from him, ignoring his calls.

“Come on!” 

He shouted helplessly before, letting a deep and annoyed sigh excuse his lips, he brushed himself off, initiating sure he was dehydrated before, rashly sprinting towards the area while making sure he didn’t fall on the rocks. He didn’t like being here alone. 

Sophia made her stoic throughout the mountain land, ignoring everything else to meet the person who asked them with the mission in the first place. Icy stoic eyes met his bulky frame from above, her features were still stoic. Gallows was closely following from behind, trailing her closely. 

“Where is he!?” He asked, eyes glaring at her, “Where’s the Tenbu card?”

“The Tenbu card is with Mikado Gao. He told us he had the card himself.”

He moans at this before noting something… “Where’s the other one, you had a boy with you, didn’t you?”

“Shido?” She asked but it was clear who he was talking about with her, “He’s coming.”

“He better come soon,” He groans before turning around and digging into the chicken wing he already had in his hands. And thus, they both waited there.

As he recapitulated, he took note that the male they saw earlier was sitting high on the rock, munching down on the food, a chicken wing, eating the very last bite of it. He heard their calls, taking the last bite of the meat remaining on the large white coded bone; veering his frame around as he lifted his arm, wiping his lips. As the end of his lips curved to an easily careless smirk, “So you found out where Tenbu is hiding out.”

The young teen was in pure shock in hearing his gratified reports avoiding his lips. He halted his running once he was there, staring up at the male in pure confusion, “H-How do you know that…!” Sophia! Yes, it must be her! Or what else would he know!? Magoroku swerved his head to glance at Sophia and Gallows from the rock, “Don’t tell me that…!”

Sophia had her head dislocated as well, glimpsing back at the male, “That’s right. I told him.”

“You didn’t notice, geh?”

**_‘No, Gallows. I didn’t notice because you and Sophia ran off without me.’_ **

The male narrowed his eyes at him, his navy coding was castrated to sinless black as little sweat appeared on his features. His lips curled awkwardly as he was annoyed and confused at their words. His tan brows awkwardly arched, trying his utmost to process his given information, 

**_‘I wish I wasn’t the last one to know things…!’_ **

“The time has come for you three to work with me.”

He said just as promised, they were worthy associates for him! 

“Huh?” His words took him off his guard…

**_Did he just say work with him!?_ **

He was going to work with someone else!? With Gallows and Sophia!? He supposed he didn’t have much of a choice. 

Parting his lips from shock as the tips of brows raised from along the edges, “Huh?” veering his head back to face the male, starting a bucky male up on the rocks.

“Use this!” After he spoke, he threw the card up into the air without warning, “Awaken!” The card started to glow before a rather large purple symbol appeared in mid-air as the male started yelling, **_“Power of Darkness! Power of fiends! Power of the Hundred Demons!”_ **

Shockingly the chairman eyes the display as a gust of wind formed into an unfamiliar monster, four large ghostly like hands coming from the utter layers of his body, different times of green and blue in coloring, holding different kinds of weapons. A bat almost like a layer coloring his chest with bright teal tripping along with the outer layers of coding. Thick curving hours from the sides of his head. Actually looking moderately attractive despite its disturbing scenery the male solely picketed in the celibate collision. 

“Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!” His sound moved raspy, unrolling his blood cox eyes, five of them also like a spider of some sort before smoke started to pour out from his lips. This whole character reminded the tan-haired as if he was some sort of large spider in a fashion, “What’s mine yours is mine! What’s mine is also…” He paused, “You know the rest.”

Raising a mere brow. Magoroku’s expression sterilized to a muddle of confused and quailed, “Y-Yes! I do.” 

“A Hundred demons can also take control of anyone it seems fit, beneficial for stealing the food I crave for,” He hastily added that amount of information, “Now go!” He loudly ordered the rest of them, “Go get Tenbu!”

Sophia hardly drowsed, placing her hand from under her jacket, pulling out her glowing buddyfight card once more, “Da.” Formulating a teleportation portal once more as she reaped the card from the air. Gallows bothered to follow inside the teleportation, 

The tan-haired awkwardly watched their rather mysterious adjustment from afar, deliberating if the two had a disposition or something like that, it seems that way to his views. But he was the one in charge. He’ll have a meaningful talk with those two later.

“No! You, wait!”

Magoroku felt his whole body tensed at his harsh words, he sheepishly altered his frame deciding, ungainly pointing at himself, “Who!? Me!?” 

The male making his way towards him with a rather stern expression written on his features before shifting to a mocking expression, “Who else is here?”

“Um… only me…!”

“Yes, now listen, Shido, or whatever your name is. It’s important.”

He explained before pulling something out of his pockets, handing it to the male mere inches in front of him. 

“Oh, okay!”

His navy eyes traveled down to see him holding a black object Magoroku gazed down at in mere confusion. 

“Oh? What is this?” He rigorously investigated, feeling agitated.

“Look closely.” 

It was a dragon but almost looks kinda like a skull of one. But instead of being white, it was abstruse black in color. He noted. His navy eyes slightly widened from his sudden shock.

“A darkness Barrier,” He emphasized, handing the male the tool, “Use it to buddyfight opponents for the Omni Lord!”

“Yes, sir! Thank you, I shall use it!” Magoroku clumsily nodded before exercising the item and storing it within his pockets.

“Snatch Tenbu from Mikado Gao’s hands!” His eyes dilated, his hand shivering uncontrollably as it was constructed in air. His voice shaking and filled with longing and thirst, “I just can’t get that wonderful flavor out of my mind! I want to eat it again!” Shutting his eyes tightly and cupping his fists, digging his white claws tightly around the fabric palms of his hands, his amplification rising with concupiscence, it resembles, for the board and card. It was obvious to the trio that he coveted some sort of meat, “Right this moment!”

Magoroku jumped out of the portal hastily, dropping down to his office, finding Sophia and Gallows were already there. Waiting for them in the office. Both glaring at him as he made his way past the portal. 

“What took you so long, geh?”

Magoroku swung his head at that, “He had something he wanted to give me… b-but that’s not important right now!” He dismissed the two, “Right now, we need to form a plan on how to steal that card!”

“I think it would be best,” She spoke as she held the card within her grasp, “If Gallows here found a person to possess." Clearly one of them did it, it wouldn’t end well. Rumors would start not that she cares but it could cause large problems in the future for all of them.

“Gesha-Gesha!” The monstered seemed pleased with this slightly dancing like a happy little Darkness Dragon World monster that he was, “Time for me use my shadow ability, Geh!”

“Hey! You better not use my shadow again, Gallows!” Magoroku annoyingly shouted, pointing a finger at his body, “You know how much I hate it when you do that!”

“Gesha-Sha, you complain too much, geh, Magoroku.”

Magoroku pouted before ignoring him. He seemed doubtful, narrowing his eyes while protesting and questioning this, “Are you really going to hand him that card, Sophia!?” Sophia didn’t respond instead she converged on the plans. He heaved a brow at the girl’s choices, “Who knows what he might do!” 

“There’s no need to worry.” Stoically taking the card, having it between her fingertips, “Gallows.” She calls and he seemingly listens. Closing her eyes as she allows him to take the card using his powers. Laughing with his bones is thrilled to take this charge. Creeping on the floor, melting into the floor shadows while singing something the two didn’t pay any mind too. Keeping in the shadows so no one would noise.

Magoroku was still doubtful but listened, hopefully, Gallows wouldn’t cause any trouble or be discovered. Sophia already called on her blue orb, peering at it, watching the monster closely with her powers. Watching him dance around and process the monsters. 

The plants fell and turned to ice. 

His eyes widened as the monster followed the orders without causing any problems.

Following the shadows of the two humans, he made his way back to them without much fail. And she let go of the orb. 

“So what now, geh?”

“We wait.”

“Where’s the card?”

“Geh, it flew away…”

“What!? So it’s not on school grounds anymore!?” He panics at the notion, “Oh, no! Hurry! We have to go look for it right away!"

Spontaneously Magoroku dashed inside the portal without any second thought; leaping in with Sophia and Gallows following strictly dilatory him before the entrance made it the other side, reopening and their feet landing on the building. Going straight for the railings as he grasps on it with his gloved hands. As their body turns to gaze up at the clear blue sky

He narrowed his eyes at this contemporary currency the monster was in, scrutinizing the frame without the picture instead. 

That greedy hundred demon monster managed to get caught high in the air, trying to rip it. Pronouncing the monster’s leg being cut between the strings of the buddy police. 

“This is a bad situation.” 

The girl’s voice rang through his ears as she commented, influencing out his solicitudes faultlessly on this without him requiring to voice it. 

Gallows directs to glance at his buddy from the other end, “What do you want to do, geh? Magoroku?” 

Sophia also turned his gaze to study Magoroku, her expression being void of much of anything else. But she was looking to him for answers and duty. He wasn’t going to let them down! Surely, he has something. Right?

Wait.

He has it.

That’s right! He was adequately in administration here, they let him call the projectiles! He knew exactly what to do! Recalling his previous talk with their brand new master. He shifted his figure to talk a small glance at him…

“I’ve received something from Master Ikazuchi just for an occasion!” 

He utilized his frame back, lowering his eyes back down to his shirt, elevating his hands up to his pockets, pulling something out. 

He clutched onto the raven-colored item with his gauntlets, “This black skull!” 

After he vocalized the matter spontaneously perched up, the cores radiating splendidly with the tinged of red, breeding the male to smirk with satisfaction, sensing the iniquity and irresistible effectiveness brimming odd such an object, “Darkness Barrier, activate!” Raising his arms back, in a throwing motion, using all of his wills to toss the skull as high as he possibly could up to the air.

The three patrolled as a mini-sized hydra abruptly popped up, flying around what seems to be a large ball with a mixture of purple and black, as it was swirling around the ball, growing bigger until the dragon swiftly flew below, leaving the ball to burst out adhesive lines of concealment before they were inundated by the blackness. He flinched by allowing the heavy winds to take his body, closing his eyes before re-opening them, finding he was in some sort of buddy-like area, filled with a large rock almost like the desk in front him, possibly a screen or keypad, he appropriated. With three large purplish almost coded pinkish orbs in front of them.

“So, uh, where, are we, Gaou-chan?”

“We don’t know either!”

They were all teleported, being nearby. Caught in their wed, evil wedding they had the strings too!

He watched all the two humans speak from their cameras as Gallows was preeminent to respond, “A real weird one has wandered in.”

The tan-haired ignored his buddy and proudly cupped his fist with pride, “In any case! Let’s fight him within this Darkness Barrier, and take Tenbu away from him!” 

Okay. Sophia merely stared at him, distrusting his trail of thought, “And who’s going to be the fighter?”

He froze from shock at her point. She’s right, he didn’t think of that before. His eyes ghosting before he diverted his enclosure. His knuckles tensing, “Oh! Um…” Turning his frame to face her. His lips and brows seemingly glowering towards her, a petty glance. 

He wasn’t so certain, he didn’t plan enough ahead, did he?

Appears that way.

She seems to notice his stuttering and lack of response, understanding that he simply wasn’t going to give him the correct answer she wanted, instantly responding to him before he kept dwelling further.

“For the time being, you two should fight,” She lowered her frame, closing her eyes as she took her familiar glowing card out from under her jacket once more. She brought near her chest as if she was praying in some way, “with the Hundred Demon monster as your buddy.” 

It’s for the best that he took over with the Demon’s monster as his Buddy. She knew what had to be done.

With sheer order and pure haughtiness with her expression, re-opening her eyes, throwing her hand with the card out, shouting loudly, “Death Ruler Gallows,” Her card began to glow further as her bright blue eyes peered down at it, “I order you to possess Shido!”

Magoroku placed his gloved hands on the side of his head as his eyes swelled with wreck; abruptly sensing an ominous tingling throughout his material. His thoughts spin, feeling a slight burning sensation rushing to his cheeks as small streaks of pure bright red framed. His frame glowing, sweat pouring down his cheeks, feeling the water dripping…

“W-wait a second!” He was hearing her correctly? Gallows possessing him!? Can she even do that!? What is happening!?

“Gesha Gesha! Don’t try to fight it!” 

His buddy hastily went flew towards him as his body bunglingly staggered back and forth, howling in the method, his cheeks now stinging, stuffy as ardor as he couldn’t do anything against what’s transpiring. Was all he spoke before they nearly felt backward and he observed himself incompetently constructed again, the perception adequately departed from him. He didn’t feel weird but something was… off… 

He felt something strange… oddly peculiar. 

He erected one of his limbs, subletting his eyes roamed down to ascertain his flourishing militarised circulation uniform was now purply in disguise, with copper-like coloring along the trippings and inside the open ruffling of his shirt. A bunch of bubbling purple as the foundation for his gloves along with the same copper coloring for the fingers, lines. Almost reminded him of bones. He peered in absolute miscalculation with this deployment. 

What!? Why!? Sophia! She did this to him, didn’t she? He had no idea she was fully capable of combining humans and buddies. Was this the Disaster force's doing? Or a power that she holds on her own? He kept questioning her, this was surely weird knowing fully well that he will need to make some adjustments to this new get up.

“H-Huh!?” His eyes dilated once more, placing his glove on the side of his head in pure dread, “Ah!?” He shouted his heart was now fully racing, feeling the pulse of his heart pounding within his ears with pure dread…

“S-Sophia? What did you do!? Where’s Gallows!?” 

Not that he cared about his Buddy anyway but...

“I will explain later.” Her tone filled with annoyance, “Just go on the stage and face him in the buddyfight so we can take Tenbu.”

Was she really going to explain this?

He shook his thoughts, “R-Right! O-Of course!” He nodded, deciding it was for the better to follow her wishes, “I’ll wipe the floor with that sixth grader! He’s no match for me.”

He placed his hands on his palm, as he made his footing on the Buddy pit’s elevator, calling out the Hundred Demon’s card just so he could be right by his side once more.

“Hahahahahahaha!” Laughing uproariously and contemptuously as he was being raised to the buddy stage. _If you want to see the light of day again you’ll have to defeat me!_ He felt the platform click, telling him that he was fully on the fighting stage as he began to explain his points, “If you want to get out of here, you’ll have to defeat me first!”

"What did you say?!”

The male in question took a mere step forward, not paying attention to his buddy's words, "Just who are you?!”

"Huh?" He lowered his body and instantly tensed, the male he was about to face off in the battle was unquestionably correct. He needed a name but he couldn't use Magoroku Shido. That would blow his whole cover! "I, I'm… This is…"

He really should’ve prepared a name, too! He highly doubted he could use his real name after this! That would be an awful idea for him, wouldn’t it!?

_'Oh, I’m not nobody! Uh, what’s my name?! Come on, brain! I know I can think of the greatest name in history! Like I always do! Think of something! Anything!'_

The female placed her hands on the control panels within the buddy pit, staring directly at the male dressed up as his buddy. Her eyebrows arched with annoyance, knowing fully well that he couldn't think of anything on his own. Such a dense boy, one she had to deal with regardless of actions. Turning on the orb, ordering him with a strict tone, still being by his side and watching him inside the buddy pit.

Just relax. She needed him to relax. She came up with a simple name. Death Ruler Gallows and Shido Magoroku. Those two names combine. Tell him your name is Death Shido.

"Call yourself Death Shido." 

His eyes gazed almost confusingly at her through the small orb-like shape coming from the side, "I understand." 

Was all he spoke to her, finding it was possibly not the best time to complain while thinking of nicknames. He thought about that name for a moment. _Hey, that’s actually pretty good._ He smiled as he brought trailed back towards his opponent. He got it. After all, he believed it was a decent name, not that bad. In fact, he likes that name despite it being a combo with Gallow’s and his names, it was good!

She wasn't the greatest at names he consulted but her name was better than him not having any ideas at all so he took that. Turning away, letting his large smirk appear on his features. The female took this and turned off the orb, having it fly away from him. He understood what had to be done, no further explanation was needed here.

He took the end of the red viscous cloak, cupping the folds and discharging the cloth off to his side. His frame coverings with sheer confectionery, spreading his arms out widely. 

_I am known as Death Shido. I’m the greatest Buddyfighter in the history of the world! And when I win, I’m taking that Fifth Omni Dragon Lord card from your deck._

"My name is Death Shido! I am history's greatest Buddyfighter!" Lowering one of his hands, shifting the other towards the finger, curling the rest of his fingers inward only leaving his index finger exposed for all to see, pointing it at the fighter on the other pit stage, "If I win, I'm taking the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu card you have!"

“Grandpa Tenbu?” 

“He’s after the old man?” 

Drum asked after Gao did. 

Ignoring their puzzling questions, hauling out his core cast with Hundred Demon’s deck already placed inside. It was time to finally fight!

“Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards, "Hundred Ancient!" 

The male with blue and red colored hair muttered something from his side of the stands that he could have careless about his words. 

He didn't care, Magoroku Shido's, or well now, Death Shido's thoughts were based on winning the match and taking Tenbu away from them. And only them. The rest could go burn. The male angrily and determinedly Luminized his deck, they were both ready, no, more than just being simply really for this match. 

The girl with bright pink hair swung her arms, calling out her similar moves, "Buddyfight!"

"Raise the flag!" The two fighters simultaneously shouted at once before they called out their flags.

Gao was for: "Dragon World!" 

And Death Shido was for: "Ancient World!" 

**【Death Shido’s life: 10】**

**【Mikado Gao’s life: 10】**

The female in the small spacecraft, gestured towards the Mighty Sun Fighter, "The first move goes to Mikado Gao!" 

The male dressed in purple didn't care who went first so he didn't seem to mind this much at all. He watched from his corner as Gao's first was to charge and draw, before calling a monster to the center spot on the fighting. Calling an attack on Death Shido. 

"I supposed it can't be helped." _This is the part I hate._ Sucking in his breath, the male was more than ready to get hit with the red dragon dressed with golden armor. He raised his arms and covered himself, shielding himself from the attack. Hunching his shoulders down and crossing his arms. Embracing the attack, "Hey!" 

【Death Shido’s life: 10→7】

The clicks of his life point plummeting to seven away from the original ten he started with at the beginning of the match. 

**_"The Move End."_ **

"No way I'm going to let you beat me~!" 

He merely caricatured back, picking his first card before doing a charge and draw. Summoning a few monsters out on the stage available to additionally battle alongside him. Supplying his own side with three distinct monsters at once. He had regained his composer rather hastily making his move. Attacking the male, calling the attacks from afar, smirking and swirling further with sensation at his groans at the blows and his life points clicking losing them. For every point, he squandered he felt like he was one sequence from swiping the card incessantly from the male.

His expression was semi-serious, glaring down at his underling, studying his moves far too much to understand that the Sun Fighter was a more upfront fighter. His defense skills need more heeded. 

"No matter how many high-critical monsters you line up, your low defense will be your downfall!" 

The male didn't listen to Death Shido, he still had his moves and was playing them regardless of what this fighter who only wanted to take his card away to the side. 

"Here I come! Death Shido!" 

He didn't think so! No, he wouldn't let him come near him. He thought of a plan fast, taking one of the cards from his hand cards. He raised a card from the stack of his hands, his miraculous expression was telling, "I cast! Dragon Flame Cascade!" 

Watching all his monsters get easily destroyed but one came back. The annoying one. He began to panic, instantly taking notice that the angered orange dragon. He had no idea. 

"I didn't know he could survive that!"

"Penetrate!" 

His panic only increased at those words, "Penetrate?" He repeated before he was hit once more, feeling the sharp and harmful blow, "Why me?!”

His life points down to a worthless four. He hated that. Gao was going to attack next. He wouldn't allow that. Gazing at the few cards sweeping within his pile of hand cards, "I won't let you whittle away at my life points any further!" He angrily shouted at the male who was drawing closer towards him, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" Blowing the male away with a sudden yelp, easily blocking his attack with his cards.

It was his turn once more, performing all of the normal draws and charge and draws. Next, he cast "Dragon Emperor Legend!" Allowing himself to increase his life points, gauge, and hand cards. Though he wasn't finished just yet, "I buddy called! To the center! Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!" 

Cocytus Greed activated his special abilities, taking one of his opponent’s gauge and adding it to his own set of ever-growing gauge, "I'll be taking that!" His expression altered to that of one cold and bitter. His voice dimming to that malicious And pure greed, "And this is how I'm going to use my increased gauge!" He hummed as his smirk only grew. Enjoying his efforts however he was far from over, "I activate Cocytus Greed's ability!" The rest of his gauge as it all was lowering now by this call.

"Absolute Gale!"

He peered down at the fighter and his stance was tall and proud, "Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed can destroy one card on the opponent's playing field if I pay three gauge" He lifted one of his hands, gesturing out a mere three in response before going back to his index fingers, letting the rest easily curved into his palms. Before making a thumbs-up motion and turning it upside down to a mocking thumbs down.

Watching his buddy monster yelped in pain. Magoroku was so excited to watch that annoying monster go. Considering it as mere painful payback. Lifting his other arm, placing it on his face as the fingers spread, due to the utter master he only was able to touch it using his upper fingers. He was knowingly taunting the finger below him, "This is no time to be worrying about your buddy!"

Attacking Gao once more before he shouted, "Cocytus Greed! Finish him!" 

Magoroku placed his hands down to his waist while being rather pleased with recent events, "I've got a monster in the center area, and six life. This'll be an easy win!" He lifted his hand, simply giving another mockingly so thumbs down in response. His mocking hand gestures. 

"I don't know about that. This right's just getting started!" 

He watched as he called the Tenbu card. Leaning toward Death Shido side almost mockingly, "My ability! When I enter the field…" 

Magoroku's lips were parted from shock refusing to close. His navy eyes, from under His tan-colored mask raised a brow in puzzlement. His expression was along the lines of hysteria. He was anticipating some tremendous monstrosity but he was enormously further consequential in the physique. 

"All of your monsters are destroyed!" 

He elevated one of his hands, being essentially complicated to discover such words, his eyes distended in complexity, "Wh-What!?" 

He listened as his monster was slaughtered on the battlefield and his buddy weakly snacking incessantly at his life points. He excruciatingly conquered his hands behind the back of his head underneath his extensive sliver intimate horns, binding his eyes as his expression substituted in intensity. A sickish purple. "Don't take my life points down with you!" 

Gao was going to strike next. He despised when his life points diminished, such a blemish on his composition He wouldn’t permit that. No! Not a coincidence. Favorably he had numerous shield cards excellently dwelling inside his hand cards, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" He sweeps the dragon away, narrowing his eyes scanning more disgruntling than anything else, "Don't underestimate me!" 

Not long the sun fighter came throwing his fist towards him, "Crimson Fist!" He punched the male harshly as he felt the blow, hearing that raspy voice shouting within his ears, "Dragonblaze!" 

Magoroku grasped and yelped in the pain he was receiving as his eyes were tightly closed. Clutching his teeth tightly together. Notwithstanding the discomfort, he had endured his intelligence and imagination were still comprehensible to the jurisdictions. He elevated his hand towards his features once more, utilizing his body strength to stare at the other male in front of him, "B-But," he snorted, attempting to recapture his unforeseen destruction of inspiration, "my opponent's is over already!" 

"Not yet!" 

"Huh!?" His flanges expanded and his perceptions dilated. Transudation trickling down his jowls. What was Gao talking about!? He was sure this match was already over, conventional!? It wasn't completed… no… he was sure he was about to win… "If he's increasing his gauge now, that means…!" 

His mind, his thoughts… racing with unwanted possibilities… 

"Final phase!" 

"Don't tell me…" distraught. 

His eyes began smaller than before, sweat pouring down his face. As his expression shifted to pure panic. His heart pounding heavily within his chest… ducking slightly as his navy eyes dilated in panic, dread, horror, terror… all of the above.

"Don't tell me that…!" 

He watched as the large hand was vastly falling towards him…

"Why me!" 

He was hit with a large impact. Nearly dropping to his knees. His body giving up. He felt weak but he found himself unable to fight anymore. His vision blurred and not long he began to slowly drift off to sleep. Maybe the rest wasn't so bad… yeah… that sounds pleasing enough for him...

Sophia observed from the buddy pit as the match terminated and her partner of crime was rendered paralyzed from the irrevocable strike. Knowing it was going to take some time for him to recover once more. They were near one of the rooftops of the fabricating. 

"Oh."

The sound of the buddy came to her ears turning her head to the side. Viewing the conservation that Gao and Drum were currently having. Her expression is devoid of anything. They had the stolen decks and the Hundred Damon's card wasn't… the card was in his hands now and Magoroku was passed out on the floor.

"Now that you mentioned it…"

She had enough of this. She was done with this, far from already finished. She turned her head back to find that Death Shido was still in the uniform and fused with his buddy, Gallows. His body stiffly lounging on the platform, his legs slightly hunched up to the sides as his arms were tucked underneath his face, holding them up like a pure pillow. It was clear to Sophia that he was beyond fatigued to get up himself and she wasn’t about to wake him up and get discovered on the rooftops because he couldn’t keep his mouth sealed. It would be the waste of her time and their master was calling them. Boosting him up near the mid-section as she created her portal, exploring inside of it. Once they made it to the other side, she haphazardly released him and he murmurs in injury.

He perceived himself crash-landing on something inebriating and he winces in pain from this as he felt his essence extricated by an unknowing glimpse…

“H-Huh?”

Moderately being more conscious of his surroundings as he roused from his tiredness, he was beginning to feel the ground get colder and wetter, shakingly stretching himself up as he was originating his mass strength, “What happened!? Did I… Don’t tell me that I…” He couldn’t bear to listen or think of what he just did.

By this time he un-fused with the buddy monster, gathering him chuckle mockingly, “Looks like you are in for it now, geh, Magoroku~!”

“Come,” she began to stroll away from the two, “He is expecting us.” 

He was sitting angrily on the rock, watching the three in pure contempt, “So, you failed to bring Tenbu…” 

Sophia responded to his claims as his anger grew further.

“N-No, sir!” Magoroku nervously argued, “It was that Hundred demons’ fault! I had nothing to do with it!”

“You unless idiots!” He shouted in anger, throwing his arms out, zapping them harshly. Was all he did.

Lighten shortly buzzed from his hands. Sophia hastily downshifted herself for the zapping, covering herself using her large like an orb. 

Feeling the wave of pain course him. Almost like some sort of electrical shock, sending heavy waves and pressures to him. It was affecting his brain. The jolts felt rather painful and intense. Unlike any other, he wasn’t fond of it. Not at all.

He halted his zapping and threw the bone off to the side, not caring to where it had gone too, “Now go and get Tenbu, quickly.” He took out another chicken wing from his pockets, “I want to eat him soon as possible!”

His blood type is AB, mentioned in Animage 5/2015

By this, she brought her hands down, only hoping he was telling the truth. She didn’t respond to him, only peering in front of her with that same devoid expression. He didn’t need to be praised for knowing that information but the lucky chance Mikado Gao must’ve got the card. One she always had imprinted on her features.

“Perfect.” They both planned the right time to ask since he always was with his friends. They wanted to get him alone. “Now would be as good as any to ask him!” 

He halted his steps on the floor, before wheeling his face to look at the girl as she also stopped with his sway. Now staring at him with her typical icy cold sky-blue eyes, stoic expression still staining her features. She closed her eyes as her written features never shifted to anything else. Right now, they should go locate him as soon as possible. 

They need to ask him the whereabouts of that card right away so her eyes shifted to the air, raising her card hand.

“Stars.”

“Wait, don’t do that.” He brought his hands up, “Using your powers during school hours is prohibited, Sophia!”

She stared at him, she was expecting him to even stop her in her tracks but was annoyed. “Then do you know where he is, Shido?”

“Of course!”

**_Shido. We have a mission to complete._** **_All of that can wait…_** “

But we all day report back to him so I say to take our time and plan things out before we do anything else.”

“Da.”

Magoroku awkwardly shifted back, “In that case, I’ll go back to my room, now!”

“Wait.”

“What?” Magoroku paused and turned to look at her. She was telling him to wait? 

“It’s best if we’re together as much as possible.” 

He blinked. Not expecting to hear those words. “I guess that’s a good idea.” It could be but also, maybe Sophia wanted to know where the Tenbu card was and hear it first hand?

Those steps sounded so vaguely familiar. “We have a new mission.”

“Huh?” Wait, WHAT? 

“A new mission?” He repeated.

Giving him an annoyed glare only to have her eyes widened in surprise as she took note of the male getting in front of her. Her eyes traveled to meet his frame. Her expression was laced with her subtle shock.

**“The Buddy Police will be taking her into custody!”**

His words echoed her eyes as she spoke them, hearing the muttering of the folks dwelling inside of the crowd. 

Gallows gasps as he felt some sort of rope, encircling his frame. Sophia yelps out a painful groan at the feeling of rope encircling her frame, growing tighter as she shuts her eyes. Feeling the rope drawing her into the sky, leaving her hanging.

The room was spinning, the voices began to waver in her mind. No coherent thoughts came, her mind was muddled of a mess and there wasn’t much she can possibly do but watch. Hopeless. Eyes still shut. Everything went downhill. So tight… so tight… stop… The ropes were tight, almost felt constraining. They were so tight she could feel the redness and the thick jacket drawing in.

Her body unknowingly shifted as she breathed out another painful scream, fighting against the rope as she felt the painful feeling of being zapped. The stinging feeling causing her to sway only wanted to make a simple getaway. 

So this is how Shido felt when faced with failure.

She did her best to hold back the moans of pain, her throat felt sore and she couldn’t control anything anymore. She screams and screams. The pain was so dreadful. 

Until it, all stopped and her body numbingly dropped.

They throw her in a cage with her Buddy. As they both yelp. She kept her ground, glaring daggers at them as they mocked her and the skeleton being locked in chains. She wanted to attack them, knowing it would end up with her getting zapped and pushed around again. Being locked up until it was the final day. 

Stoically peering again of her as she brought out, being strapped to a chair, by metal cups. As her ears sherd with the loud noise of the males. Her expression was almost lifeless and dead, devoid of any emotions as they spoke.

**_“The beautiful young girl who appeared at our very own Buddyfight Club calling herself Death Shido!”_ **

She didn’t even react to this, no flinch. Just was chained while Shido’s buddy was also chained to a wall next to her.

As the fight went all, her emotions began to slip. Growing with shock.

“Did he say a critical of 7?”

She gasped as she watched the blue boy buddy cop lose all but 2 of his life.

_Then I guess my fate is sealed._

But Tasuku managed to overcome this much, beating the male and the Omni Lord using his impact. 

**_Crackle._ **

She felt herself being freed of the thick and hard chains that kept her down on the chair. Stoically lifting one of her arms, rubbing her waist from the pain.

“Jack!”

Her eyes widened as she let out a shocked noise, turning her head to simply take a look at the source of the noise. Her lips parted as her eyes were cast to the fighting stage. Watching as Tasuku was shaking and begging for his buddy to get up. She was sitting in the chair, stoically as she saw the bats flying towards them. 

She annoyingly got up from the chair as she took her card from her jacket’s insides. As her eyes clicked the floor. Stepping near Gallows, teleporting them both out of their gasps. She refused to be captured and confined again.

**—**

…

The sky was dark blue and Aibo fell silent. Sophia didn’t plan on sleeping again. And she needed more answers, luckily Kyoya-sama informed her of their future plans. She pulled out her phone, texting as an unknown source, and managed to get Tasuku’s number.

_“I will solve your problem. Come along to the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage immediately.”_

And she hits send.

She teleported her way into the Aibo’s fighting stage. She heard him shouting in the room. As she hid closely. He was in the center of the stage, looking around warily.

“Ryuenji Tasuku.”

Her eyes clicked the floor below her path as she stoically made her way past as her sky-blue icy eyes locked with his blood-red ones.

“Just as I thought.” Tasuku frowns, “Sophia Sakharov.”

Her expression was impassive as always, “You want to see Jack in the distant future, do you not?” She knew well from before that he didn’t want to see his Buddy leave him, crying.

“How do you know that?” He frowns as his tone lowers, “As we suspected, you know all about what we’re doing.” Tasuku had that deep feeling inside of his chest, “I can’t imagine you have the power to send me to the future.”

“If that person lends us his power, it’s possible.”

“You mean Gaen Kyoya.”

She was keeping it vague but it was clear who she was referring too. She knew all that well, keeping secrets from her was merely impossible. She was far too cunning for her own well being that is.

“How would sending me to the future benefit him?” Tasuku closed his eyes, “Why am I asking? Star Dragon World doesn’t exist yet, so I’m sure Gaen Kyoya isn’t the only one who wants information on it.”

Sophia didn’t respond, only staring stoically. Simply allowing the boy to talk.

“So you’re saying that you have some way of sending Takosuke’s mothership to the future.”

She silently nodded to that claim before parting her lips, “You remember the particle accelerator at Fuji.”

Tasuku was surprised, “That thing you use to open the gate to Darkness Dragon World?”

She remembers that day as clear as day. Kyoya-sama was facing Gao in a Buddyfight, the final boss as she lost the cup. Her team was in second place during the Gaen Cup. With Dark Dominators coming in third place. Kyoya had ordered them to stay by the hideout and do what was important for their goal. Leaving her alone with Shido and Davide to create a simple plan. 

She only had those two left there to be with. She had no idea where Gremlin had gone off to, or better known as Retsu. She informed Kyoya-sama of that notion but he reassured her that he wasn’t needed for their plans anymore. His part was done for. She whipped Terumi’s memories in order to keep their secrets from Disaster. Since she knew too much and Kyoya believed she wasn’t suitable for the Dark Core. So she wasn’t an option. Tasuku and Kiri weren’t on the team anymore.

She was trying to stop Tasuku, Rouga, and Kiri from destroying their plans. Shido and Davide fail to keep them out so Sophia went in and attacked them. She teleported instead only to crush the glass to the button harshly with her hand, breaking the glass and pressing the button to the other world. And teleported out of there. 

Her duty from the stars to destroy. The child has chosen to destroy the world.

“But right now, it should be under strict management by the Buddy Police.” The boy noted, “More importantly, I used the Future Force to directly destroy its source of power.”

“You only destroyed one of the generators.” She noted in her emotionless feature, “There are many ways for us to activate it.”

The room fell silent for a while. As she kept her gaze on the teen in front of her. Almost as if he was confused about something.

“What’s wrong?”

Sophia's voice didn’t wave with concern, nor did her features either. It was so stern. But the boy wonder didn’t care.

“Even if we were to use the particle accelerator, how would we get Takosuke and Paruko-san to assist us?”

Sophia's features shifted, smiling contentedly at the plan she had, “There’s no problem there.” She was smiling because she knew what was about to come. She hated smiling, always being sore but she felt like doing so. She shifted to the side with a devoid expression. Her features dipping back to being stoic as she was looking off to the side, at the blue-haired.

As Tasuku turned by the sudden voice of the pink-haired, “Why is she here?”

“She says she’s happy to help you.”

“I can’t believe you’re involving civilians.”

Sophia didn’t respond but she closed her eyes. But she heard his footsteps, filling her ears. He went to talk to Paruko.

“How could I, a member of the Aibo Academy Elementary Division, Sixth Grade, Broadcasting club pass up this dynamite opportunity!”

Staring at Tasuku. Sophia smiles once again, “So it’s decided.” 

Tasuku couldn’t help but groan. But he couldn’t decide now. She was controlling the outcome and he had to follow, even if he wasn’t so fond of doing so.

…

The night was dark, the breeze was cold and whistling with bitterness. They were standing on a rock, near the old mountain. She hasn't been to their old lair for quite a while. Sophia was standing straight with a devoid expression hearing Paruko speak up. Tasuku stood near her.

“You’re taking advantage of her insatiable curiosity.”

“You’re trying to benefit from her generosity. I don’t think you have any right to criticize me.” 

Sophia counter, her words made him cringed and silent. She knew exactly what to say to control them without them knowing it. And shortly after, a large sky-craft came from the sky and the three humans along the Buddy entered the building. The inside was so big. Large control panels. Screens from the cameras hanging out.

“Please, go ahead.” Paruko was standing in front of the girl and boy, “Don’t be shy! Just make yourself at home, says Takosuke!”

Sophia stood with high shoulders, near Tasuku. “Let’s begin.”

“Vice-President Sophia? Takosuke is asking how you’ll make up for the energy that we still need?”

Sophia grabbed her phone from her pocket, unlocking the screen before pressing a few buttons. Her cover was a very light green color. Going into her contacts as the clicks came up into the sky. She brought the phone to her ear.

 _“Hello?”_ The voice from the other line was that of Kabala Elf.

“Are your preparations complete?”

 _“Oh, that? I finished ages ago.”_ She could hear some sort of pad rubbing his skin. _“You know, staying up late is really bad for the skin.”_

“Da.” That was all she concluded as she finally brought the phone down. Bringing her stoic expression to the two and nodded silently. “Energy will be sent to this mothership in a moment.”

And they all sat, Sophia and Tasuku were sitting in the upper chairs at the top while Paruko sat in front of the control panels.

“I never thought you’d be accompanying us.” Tasuku started, “Is this another of Gaen Kyoya’s orders?” She didn’t respond to him but kept staring. “Why are you so loyal to him? It puzzles me.”

“I will live my life according to that person’s wishes.” She wasn’t going to allow him to know her true reasonings, a simple reply. There was a much deeper, personal reason why he was working alongside her. She pauses. “That is all.”

She seemingly stared at the place she was in. Standing straight and looking at the mess that was the future. It was a devoid, lifeless city. 

Buildings are broken and crumbles of lost debris everywhere. A ghost town. Rust and dusk filled the corners. Sophia studies him. Studying to the boy as he sounded pained and hurt.

_‘Ryuenji Tasuku is a survivor of that terrible disaster from 4 years ago. This sight must be reminding him of his painful memories.’_

A loud crash filled her mind, destroying her thoughts. She was surprised.

“Something’s coming.”

She made a confused noise, her expression opened up with surprise. She turns her head, “Something’s coming from over there, too.” She stood back and stared.

“So that’s how it is.”

_A sudden flashback came into her mind. Shido. That day when they first got into the lair and watched Kodo Noboru fight._

_“Huh? What does this mean?” Shido disputed. Before turning his body to face the two with a glance of curiosity in his eyes underneath his mask, “Kodo Noboru was a Dragon World user, wasn’t he?”_

_Sophia was paying attention to the front of her all while she overheard their little chat, keeping in those words. But that also piqued her curiosity as well._

_“It’s a trifling matter. When Yamigedo-sama fully revives such concerns will become meaningless. Petty things like that.” He went on to explain._

Sophia lowered her head, _‘A world that has lost the boundaries between the parallel worlds, thanks to Yamiedgo…’_

Sophia brought her gaze up as one of the Hundred Demons came. As it was flying towards them, Tasuku kicked the monster and attacked before he was finally knocked on the ledge, falling off to the side. Leaving Paruko and Sophia.

The monster was slowly flying towards her. As she slowly steps back, glaring warily at the Hundred Demons monster. 

“Don’t come any closer!” Sophia raised her voice, hoping that the monster would listen to her.

“Gree… I’m hungry!” 

Sophia’s dark core activates her Dark Core. As her Disaster Force deactivated, her hair transformed to its original state, falling back into place as she stared with arched eyebrows and a frown plastered on her features. Not long, she turned back around. And finally made it back to their secret lair. Annoyance filled her core, feeding her emotions. That was masked by a bitter scowl. She kept her clutch tightly in her hold. As she held out a card from her hand.

“I cast! Brethren Gard!” 

A thick purple hand grabs the monster, holding it in place. 

The woof monster was also near, watching the display.

“That girl has a weird power, woof!”

“If we take her to Boss Gratos, we might get a reward, bow wow.”

Wait, did they say ‘Gratos’?

“Did you say Gratos?” Sophia was stunned and shocked, her voice wavering with the shock she felt, “Is he here?”

Sophia held her deck up, cringing as she saw the monster come towards her. She held her dark core up. She wanted to see if Gratos was really here. She gasped as she felt sharp teeth grab hold of her leg and arm, causing her to let go of her deck as it fell to the floor. And the next thing she knew was she was dragged into an orb, being trapped inside. A Bright yellow orb was hanging high in the air just below the monsters.

“Gratos! Do you really not remember me?”

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” He slams his cup of wine on the bars, “Call me Gratos-sama! Sama!”

_“I had no idea you had such a lovely acquaintance.”_

_“You’re one smooth operator.”_

_“Even though you have a face like a skull.”_

“You’re the one to talk,” Gratos tosses the glass to the monster who spoke.

“Is this really the same, Gratos?”

She couldn’t believe it. Maybe the future was vastly different. But what happened to Sophia and Shido? Where was her future self? Was she no longer around here? Shido. Where was he in this world? Either he was very old or already dead. She had no idea, by this point, she was certain Gratos must’ve killed him or one of the Hundred Demons.

**_DING._ **

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. From the elevator. Drawing everyone’s attention towards the source. Sophia’s lips part and she couldn’t but gaze shockingly at the source. There was a monster, simply standing there but she felt nothing of it.

“Ryuenji Tasuku.”

He was using her Gem. The dark core she had but Gratos shot an arrow. Causing the gem to break in half. Her lips still parted from her. Her thoughts racing with ideas. But Tasuku and Gratos were going to have a Buddyfight. As Sophia was finally let out of the portal, she was finally allowed to be free. She was below on one of the roofs, standing still and stoically staring out in the open. It wasn’t like she needed to save him, she didn’t oblige him to save her at all. She was fully capable of saving herself.

Shortly, Tasuku defeated and they all went back to the secret home, partly broken but it was safe enough to live in.

“So, we should plan on getting back to our timeline.” 

“We might not be able to get back so soon…” Jack noted, “It’ll take me years to regain all of the energy back.”

“It’s going to take nearly ten thousand years?”

“In order to travel this far through time, I need to store that much energy.”

Sophia hears the fan flicker behind her, causing her to turn her eyes to face the male behind her. Whose pointing at the dragon across the room. 

“I used up all of my energy to come here.” But was pointing at the girl, “Do something with that Disaster Force of yours.”

Sophia went to her jacket and pulled out her gem, closing her eyes, “It’s impossible.” Everyone in the room saw her gem that was resting in her hands. “It was destroyed by Gratos.”

“If only we had a Dark Core, we could solve our problems with the Disaster Force.”

“We have one.”

Sophia opens her eyes to that new voice and everyone turned. Sophia watched. As the two kids glance at one another and nodded before the boy pulled. Sophia was stunned, stepping up to get a closer look at the item in their hands, “There’s no mistaking it. It’s a Dark Core!”

“Why do have one of those?”

A good question…

The girl smiled, “It’s something passed down from our great ancestors in the 21st century.”

“From the 21st century?” Sophia was shocked, her features widened. 

“Your ancestors?” Tasuku added.

“Now that I look at them more closely, these two look just like Tasuku-sama and the former Vice-President!”

Sophia and Tasuku turned to look at one another as Paruko kept speaking. Locking their different colors eyes. Them getting together? Nonsense. She didn’t like him nor did he like her. Their relationship was just enemies, that is all. Their shoulder loosens before turning back to the kids near the wall. With that dark core, they managed to come back, leaving enough time that it was the morning.

And she was back at the lair, staring at the large purple cotton in fornt of her. Almost grading the monster swelling inside of it. Shido still had no idea where she was and she wasn’t planning on telling him that.

His eyes stirred to face Sophia’s stoic gaze. “Sophia?” He discreetly suspected this plan, “Are you sure we’re in the right place?” 

“Da, there’s no mistake.” Her empty expression directed at the boy in question and acknowledged, “It said he would be here.”

She ceased as her stoic grimace reconstructed to a sniffling appearance. It was more than just clear that this young girl was also getting pestered with the absence of the person they were there to meet. She didn’t even want to work with him, let alone face him. He was just annoying.

“Well, I don’t see him here. In fact, I don’t see anyone around here. So your orb must be wrong!” 

Magoroku kept protesting, crossing his arms. She didn’t listen, in fact, she was ignoring him. Magoroku was being foolish. She only narrowed her eyes at him. Her orb was never wrong. It was true, the orb said this was the right place. He should be here. So where was this guy?

“Huh? You want me to give you the Hundred Demons card?” He raised a brow.

She nodded, “Da. I need to use it for something.”

“All right, if that helps.”

_Until we meet again._

She gets a feeling that their paths will cross again. Someday or someplace they will. It’s fate. 

It’s not surprising that Kyoya-sama manages to clear her name of being Death Shido and dropped all charges held against her. He’s always good at getting himself and anyone who works for him, out of trouble with a single sway. She thought as much. It’s not unexpected that Kyoya-sama would grant her permission to go back to Aibo Academy, finally returning to her place of being the student council president with a new mission.

Magoroku noticed her behavior that caught his curiosity. His navy eyes accompanied her, lips parted as he became interested in what she was going.

“She’s returning as our Vice-President!?” The tan-haired repeated, breathlessly, in shock. _‘So it was true! Sophia's really coming back to Aibo!’_ All it took was those words to make the young boy suspect but not protest. Yet this wasn't new to him, hearing it before, being informed of this just a day ago to prepare for her return. But his mind refuses to believe these words. At least he wasn’t the last to know this! Like always, he was kept in the dark by others! It was more so annoying.

Shido Magoroku was only inside the building from the order he had received, because Sophia dragged him here, telling him to come with her and follow her sways. That left him with no other choice but to come and so he did as requested. But now, he doubted this, there has to be more to uncover here? There’s no way Kyoya-sama would request him just for that, it wouldn’t even be worth it!

“Of course!”

Was that why she was coming back to Aibo? For a mission!? It makes sense, now he thought about it. She didn’t seem like the one to go back to their school without an important reason other than Aibo. There wasn’t a better reason, was there? A deeper reason for vagueness. That was the reason why he’d come to this place during a time like this! For a mission ordered by Kyoya-sama! 

“Da,” Without a second thought, the white-haired briskly nodded. She understood his intentions unlike most. Carrying out his orders, no matter the cost, was important.

"O-Of course, sir!" 

Magoroku had no choice to pick from the bowl of orders, so he accepted and recognized his demands, nodding his head as well, biting back his only shattered pride to agree with him. He was nervously standing as tall as one can humanly be while meeting his master he assumed was still his master. Incompetently occupying the same space as him, yet he was both doubtful but appreciative to be operating with someone charismatic as him _—_ the astounding Gaen Kyoya _—_ the one and only. Even after losing to Mikado Gao, everyone knew him, being adored by the masses. Still, Kyoya was everything he craved to have and be. Publicity. Strength. Wealth. To be praised and be seen as a king. To be loved. Cling to that power, to his ranks and his father.

His eyes stirred as he caught a glimpse of the familiar white snow-like hair and icy blue eyes that were like an ocean that reflected the sky. The long blue dress that waves perfectly. That girl was Sophia Sakharov, the one who was chosen by the stars filled with destiny. What did she think of this? Did she really want to return? Why did he care? He shouldn’t, their relationship was just going to be the same it always was from the start. Even he was surprised he didn’t protest her return but instead was embracing their fresh mission again.

“We’ve been ordered to investigate the recent event.”

It was going to be the same as it started. 

She was the previous vice president of Aibo Academy, an emotionlessly cold vice. The higher one in the command chain, he was merely a puppet on her strings. A puppet she had to take care of, she mostly did. So empty and impassive that it was difficult to tell what she was thinking, her words so short and simple, they knew how to handle the boy. She was almost like a brick of ice, the bitter glacier that melts but only that; she was tremendously qualified for her role before, despite the abundance amount of hiking. With him deriding her, disputing her; she was still good at her responsibilities. And she was coming back. It left him in this muddled mess of confusion. Did he really want her to come back to Aibo?

Kyoya took their ‘yes’ blithely. Crimson eyes skimmed towards the white-haired, “Sophia?”

This took him out of his thoughts of her but kept his navy eyes on her frame, observing her gestures. Watching as the girl wordlessly and effortlessly nodded at the call of her name. Before she tugged her card out from her dull cerulean blazer as it continued radiating with the tinged of glittering tawny. As if she knew what to do without hearing it.

“Well done,” he complimented delightfully with her performances, “I’m leaving this up to you both now so don't fail me. But, before you leave, please _do_ remember to keep me updated on your findings."

"As you wish, Kyoya-sama."

“Good.” He smiles brightly at the two, “I’m sure you’ll both do well. Looking forward to your success.”

The tan-haired swallowed obstinately on his spit, imperceptibly nodding, navy eyes gazing. His appearance swelled with a mixture of hysteria and uncertainty. Only if he could gaze inside of her objective. 

As far as their background is concerned, the concept was not new to either of them. Both already met and worked together underneath the same master. That mission wasn't easy said and done, searching for fighters worthy enough to wield the darkness. The same dark power that would warp their mind as it wanted. The same dark swelling their hearts as well.

It was clear why Kyoya-sama had summoned the two ‘particularly’ with a mission, a significant one. Kyoya placed plenty of trust with them to help with his plans and hopefully further his chance of fully gaining power. With their current location set and the two were about to begin their courses.

The next phrase to Gaen Kyoya’s plan! 

_‘We must have lost the track of time when talking…!’_

I NEED SOPHIA SO BADLY! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER! PLEASE, WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN LIKE THIS?!

Spontaneously

he intends to save the world from Yamigedo

I’m terribly sorry, master.

“I can tell by the way you’re acting if you were wondering. Just follow your heart.” He smiles intentionally, “And it will allow you to find prominence. Just know, if you allow them to go away, they will be gone forever. No matter what choice you’ll make, you will choose the option that’s catered to you. After all, you’re a very strong and willful person.” She simply nods. “Now, I must go but you’re free to do as ever you like.”

She nods, “Da.” As he walks away, she stoically observes him leaving. But she didn’t follow him. A simple run down was that Kyoya-sama dismissed her for the day. 

She was independent but she found a single purpose in remaining by his side. Kyoya-sama had given her left meaning when she was broken as a child, his light saved her by making her a fighter she always was inside. She had undying loyalty to him and if he wanted her to talk to Shido. She’ll use that as a reason to mask everything else. 

Her voice choice was to travel back to Aibo Academy and she would do just that. 

She teleports and makes her way around the school, perpetually knowing the routes to take and travel around the large halls. It didn’t take her long to get where she desired to go. Locating the door in the familiar hall she was so used to wandering down. As it was marked by the sign on the top, sticking out: Student Council Office. 

She knows that the president had to be in this room. Grabbing the metal bar and sliding it open, revealing the interiors. Her eyes caught glimpse of the insides, witnessing the boy inside recoil in shock before turning his gaze towards the commotion. He flinches again once when he notices the white-haired, icy blue eyes, those stoic features. Her blue and white theme is much like the winter ice and show. His eyes stretched as they bolted on her piercing icy blue ones. Stuttering from surprise.

“S-Sophia!?” He stammers, “Wh-What are you doing back here!?” 

“I came to see you.” Taking a mere step inside the room, she closed the door behind firmly. Coming back on her wishes, just to see him as her main goal of being here, wasn’t it?

“Oh?” He was still surprised, “Why?”

She was inside of the familiar room, taking a few more steps towards him as he watched her with mixed emotions. Her heels cracking sternly on the ground before halting. Her stoic gaze never leaves his features, trailing him. Giving him a serious look, “I want to talk to you.”

He arched his eyebrows at this. Perplexed. Surprise. She could understand his confused gaze a mile away, really. The way his eyebrows shifted with his emotions was particularly telling and it was informing her he was vastly bewildered and jumbled about her statements but allowed it anyway. 

“What do you want to talk about, Sophia?”

“Yamiegdo was destroyed by Mikado Gao. Ikazuchi is no longer Ikazuchi.” She describes the current state, that Yamigedo and everything was back to normal. But those statements should’ve been obvious from the environment being restored, unlike the murky and dismal state it was before.

“That’s all well and good but what about us?” He asks, “What about us? What should we do?”

She silently watches him. What did it mean for them?

“There’s nothing. It’s best if you just forgot about it.”

“What are you saying?”

“We pretend it never happened.”

“What!? We can’t just pretend it never happened, Sophia!”

“Everyone else will. It’s only inevitable.” She states it as a matter-of-a-fact tone that was to be true. Not to be remembered as most things did. Her expression slightly shifted, a notable smirk curving at the end of her lips, maliciously staring at him, “Or would you’d like me to erase those memories for you?” She enjoys wiping the memories of others, an endowment that she didn’t want to leave without. That was all she would say, and it was true. They should forget, surely that is what Kyoya-sama wanted from her. Kyoya-sama already won.

“I know that.” He sighed, “I only wanted to make sure!”

* * *

“We’ve been ordered to investigate the recent event.”

_From Frozen stars of cold loyalty and the gates of the underworld leading to the strings of DEATH, come two souls. Forever bound by fate, being cursed from their first life to meet and leave, yet none can seem to remember how or why._

_A young boy of_ **_DEATH_ ** _. The Walter to the gates of hell, the one to open the gates of the underworld with pride. He was the one holding the wand for his needs, looking to be amused. The abyss symphony of death._

 _A young girl made of stoic_ **_ice_ ** _. The deity towards the frozen stars. She was the frozen stars in the sky. They were solid in her cold slim pale hands. A girl from the stars shrouded in mystery. Her grip on the world felt cold. History would freeze solid from her handle. She’ll make sure of it._

_The goddess of ice and king of the underworld were always driven by the strings attached but those strings always seem to break. Something always got in the way of things. Outside forces ripping at them. It came at the price of a student council president and Vice president. Well, that is, a former Vice-president to Aibo Academy._

_She saw a dream. The destruction of the world, and becoming a legend._

_He’s calling. Kyoya-sama._

_“Everything shall be as you wish, Kyoya-sama.”_

_She would answer. She bowed down and obeyed his every command without question with a simple Da._

_A faith servant. ‘This is all that I am.’_

_All that she will ever be._

_He gifted her a Dark Core in a form of a promise. “I plan on changing the world, to get rid of the adults that control it. It’s them that the world is rotten and falling apart. You’ll be apart of it, of course. However, I have only one condition. You must use this Dark Core.’_

_She took it without fail, the sway of darkness accepted her a second doubt. The darkness became her frozen world. The only ones who can use this Dark Core are the special, chosen ones. Anyone else… is devoured by its strength._

_Sophia Sakharov was someone suited for the Dark Core._

_His plans were simple: Expand their ranks, and recreate the world._

_The light, her light. The one who’d given her a deeper purpose in the world. He gave her meaning in the world. She doesn’t like doing meaningless things. Everything has a meaning. It needs to have one._

_Her stoic expression met the gaze of the devil himself. A man that was so powerful his goals were like nature's calling, memorized by his crimson blood-red eyes and highlights, to his white hair. His tone was adored by all in his wake. He was Japan’s top model for the world, the one who swayed even the littlest of actions to their feet. A natural-born leader._

_The main goal is to destroy the world and rebuild it. One can’t rebuild something without destroying it first, that’s logical. This cold world needs rebuilding, from the adults who controlled and ruined it. That took some time, preparation, and monsters from the Darkness. Power was needed from that darkness. It was surely no easy task. How much blood would be spilled at the hand of the throne? The piercing screams of the foolish people. Only kids would live and carry out their will as better people._

_Only certain people knew and those people were perfectly chosen to know this information. It was quite surprising to say the least, how something so big could remain so hidden from the rest of the world. It just shows how powerful their king was. The demon lord, Gaen Kyoya. He had a small group called “Disaster” without his ranks, a select few who had plenty of power and were able to awaken their darkness._

_In a world, that was ruled by Kyoya-sama, a Lord of his own. A god, a king, and a hero to all. He was the change. No one will stop him from that goal of destruction._

_That will all change for the better, soon enough. Gaen Kyoya planned on making that change happen. The truth is, Kyoya-sama wasn’t fond of humans, not after what they did to his people and ruined the world. This world needed change. He was going to bring that change, make everything perfect again._

_There was a deal to be made with adults and kids, Kyoya-sama believed that he was suited to handle the dark forces that came with it. The Legend has it that a wolf’s tail was near, a lone wolf was once a dear friend. A devilish dragon with insanity to bring. A chief with an ego._

_The world in their hands, the stars at her grip, wanting nothing more than to freeze this world solidly in her tracks. The gift from the stars, where most turn their hearts to._

_She knew the risk involved in doing this but it doesn’t matter to her. She’d do anything to make sure Kyoya-sama got what he wanted. She has a loyalty that was unmatched by all. If it met dying for his cause, so be it. Even if it means becoming Demons with someone she barely knows and works alongside that so-called person she’ll do it. A ruthlessly cold demon who will go to great lengths and weights carry out his wishes. But none from the past were ever that loyal as she was or were poorly picked for the sake of Kyoya-sama orders. Kyoya-sama was her light, a source that came to her, one that gave her purpose and meaning. He gave her a purpose that otherwise, she wouldn’t have found before. She doesn’t like meaningless things or wasting her time._

_She had ways of dealing with people in her way, ones who weren’t fit for their duties. was the one that Kyoya-sama named Kuchinawa Terumi. Terumi wasn’t even her real name. She had a crush on their master. Kyoya-sama. Sophia really doesn’t care. Terumi wasn’t fit and Sophia didn’t waste any time to “Da” to Kyoya-sama’s wishes and remove Terumi. She was unable to fulfill her mission and was dismissed from her duties within Disaster. It had to be done in order to protect their secrets._

_"Everything is proceeding right on schedule, Kyoya-sama. We’re just waiting for you to give the order.”_

_Since the defeat of Mikado Gao, Kyoya-sama had other plans. He took great interest in a new idea. One that he was certain would work as expected._

_She dutifully nodded with a Da. She wouldn't dare go against his wishes. He was a God and going against him is like going against nature._

**—**

“With Disaster already being disbanded after the Gaen Cup, we’ve lost most of our members… I was unable to track them down and I have no idea where any of them are. Kyoya-sama.” She stood high as she explained this. “It’s unfortunate, especially considering that we were close to succeeding with your plans, Master.” She lacked any repentance but there was a reflection of pity glazing from her kernels. “I was confident we’d succeed.” She bowed her head, “I’m terribly sorry I failed you.”

“That’s quite fine, Sophia. Their parts were done for anyway.” He slightly raised his head, while the familiar rhythmic tone that would make any swing towards him filled the room. 

His ideas of wanting to change the world differently now. Kyoya-sama heard of the new Omni Lord that came to Earth. And with it, brought a new villain. And if Sophia helped served that villain and get on their good side, Kyoya could use that for his gain and make himself more well-known. His plans changed. He should rule such a chaotic world, this world. 

“I have a new plan in mind,” His smile brightened. “You two are the only ones I required for this mission now, actually.” 

She stood up, regaining her composer. “Well, don’t keep me in suspense, master. Please, tell me who is the second person you speak of?”

“Shido Magoroku.”

Kyoya-sama believes she was much better in the hands of the other, more preferably in Shido Magoroku’s hands. That she works better with a team. How did he put it? Shido helps root her. He helps ground her. They played their roles perfectly. She denies it. She’s better off working alone. As Gallows once put it, he'll just slow her down. Then again, the tan-haired did help a lot. At this point in time, they went through more things imaginable together. He’s so much trouble. But to deal with it anyway.

The sounds of a clock chiming filled the dense frosty air, noisily ticking in a large city that was anticipating nightfall. Sunrise nearly slumped on the land, barely over the horizon rested the sun being relatively close to settling for the night. Leaving the sky to be mixed with hazy oranges, mingled with a variety of shades, devising the upper atmosphere in a deep orange blended with the gloomy clouds that hang above compounding with eccentric tunes of the azure; dismal sky. 

Everyone was well aware of how late it was going to be in Cho-Tokyo, Japan. The night was going to be here soon.

Natural light trickling over a massive structure with considerable panes demonstrates the view without notification. A construction was Gaen Company’s main headquarters, a place that was strongly recognized by all. Inside of that single large yellow pastel room sat a single figure at his chair. A white-haired with his legs crossed, looking almost bored out of his mind.

“Kyoya-sama.” 

His attention was drawn to the girl donning fancy blue, “Ah, Sophia. Glad you could make it.”

He articulated with ease as he sat on his chair, standing proudly before him. Even his hands were so persuasive. She managed to lock eyes with the boy at his chair, which in reality was more like a throne as always. 

“I made the proper adjustments so that you will be returning as Aibo Academy's Student Council Vice President again. You will be returning very soon.”

She nodded without protest, “Da.”

Aibo Academy was the institution among the best, everyone in Japan distinguished it for being one of the greatest schools to go to just to analyze and enhance your buddyfight skills and Buddyology as a whole. The school was considerably prominent, extremely spacious with different rooms, and had an abundance of opportunities. Even having their fighting stage the students can use.

Even Gaen Kyoya had ordered them to search for fighters that were powerful enough to awaken the darkness of the Dark Core. They weren’t anyone worthy enough to awaken the Dark Forces from inside. As they’d hoped it would.

Only a special kind of fighter is able to handle the manipulative forces of the dark core. A strong and defiant leader who can withstand the sways of darkness.

“You’ll be returning tomorrow, actually. I’m sure that Shido Magoroku is already informed of that and took the proper procedures for her arrival as expected from the Student Council President.” He explained, “If he isn’t… then you want to do…”

Silently, she nodded once more.

“I would like you both to carry out something very important.” 

Anything. She’ll do anything that was deemed important.

“I’d like for you both to meet the person under the name, **_Fuchigami Bolt_ **. And followed his every order, much like you do for me. I believe his powers are one with great curiosity to me. However, not much is known about the extent of his true power, as of now. But, I'm curious.” he apprised effortlessly where his extensive carmine eyes sufficed their gaze. “He might prove some use to us, after all. I will also like it if you gifted him a Dark Core, as well. It might help him become an ally.”

“Da,” Without a second thought, the white-haired briskly nodded. She understood his intentions unlike most. Carrying out his orders, no matter the cost, was important. _Everything shall be as you wish, Kyoya-sama._

“Oh, but before you leave. Please, keep me updated on your findings for me, Sophia.”

“Da.” She stoically nodded, “I won’t disappoint you.”

“Good.”

Gaen Kyoya and Sophia Sakharov were in the large room but now it was left devoid of all but one soul. Time flew by their conversation with Kyoya and planning as the sun was completely gone from the sky, only leaving the luminescence from the moon to pour and glisten on the land. 

Sophia teleported out of the room. 

“Stars use your energy to guide me.”

As she went, she used her hidden power of remotely viewing others as she pleased. Above her eyes, an orb-like object materialized right in front of her. Those deep glacial azure eyes pasted to the object like some glue stick, scrutinizing inside the sphere. Almost stained. 

“I discovered his location.”

Perfect. She leaned forward with a malicious smirk, relieved.

The location of the **_Fuchigami Bolt_ **. 

Sophia left towards the school.

She knew her way around the many halls to the large building since she last been here, it wasn’t **_THAT_ ** long ago that she was here. That last time she was here was a few months ago, working undercover as Shido’s assistant and looking for users worthy of the Dark Core. This place wasn’t at all new to her. 

She halted in front of the familiar door. The office to the student council room. She’s been in this room countless times before that it feels natural. She grabbed the thick metal handle and slid the door open.

**_—_ **

It was getting late at Aibo Academy as the student council president, Shido Magoroku was finishing up the rest of the given work. The president knew he should be finishing up soon and conclude for the day.

The student council office was empty of anyone else but him. It was only him and the sound of his stamping and writing down on the documents to keep him company. He was focused on the work out in front of him.

Behind the scenes, naturally, as the student council president, he worked hard so that everyone can have a secure student life. He proudly held and clung to his title of being their Student Council President. He took control of everything when needed and did all of the work. It has always been that way, despite the overflowing of pressure, he got used to it quickly. He was hard-working behind the mask. And besties, he knew that he needed to work hard and must flex his power now and then to keep the foolish masses in line. At least, that was his trail of thought.

He often had to stay late to overcheck paperwork and made sure events were good, preparing for the kids in his grades. He wanted a good school environment. 

There was enough time for him to go out and buy a few supplies on his list. The sky was a tinged of shaded orange while the quality of birds warbling and flying stretched his ears. A crisp air was wafting his hair along with the winds. Surely, it would be a peaceful night tonight but he’d decided against it, it’ll be night soon, he knew it. He wanted to get ahead of the work and not fall behind. 

He’s certain that all of the afterschool’s club members and teachers already left a while ago, leaving him to be the only soul currently sitting at the large school. If not, he’ll just warn them to leave and that staying was against the causes. He’s quite good at doing that.

The sound of the door sliding open and entering took out of his thoughts. 

“Huh?” He blinked before he spoke, “Please, knock before you enter—!”

She took the step inside of the room before forcibly slid to the door closed behind her. 

“Shido.” 

Her eyes met the student council president before he knew she was even there, scrutinizing him from afar in the silence of the darkness all while waiting for the current time to stop and go up to him. He didn’t even notice her shuffling out before she beckoned him. He wasn’t hard to miss with short neck-length tan hair with navy blue eyes, dressed in a dirty green uniform unlike anyone else she knew or seen before. A young man, near her age but a bit older. 

It was the sound of the piercing tone of heels, so thick and severe it took him from his solicitudes, thoughts, and complaints left in the back of his mind to be ignored. He blinked and flinched by the sound of his name. He paused, gazing up towards the doorway to find a white-haired girl standing in front of him. 

“Sophia?!” 

He was admittingly shocked to see her here, too. His eyes met with those indifferent icy ones. She was stoically staring at him as if they were glued to him. Her gaze never left him. 

Where did she come from?! When did she get here?! Why was she here? The questions running along with his mind. Sophia? What is she doing here? What does she want? Why did she come back? His lips parted as his expression was bound with confusion. 

She was the previous vice president of Aibo Academy, an emotionlessly cold vice. The higher one in the command chain, he was merely a puppet she had to take care of, she mostly did. So empty and impassive that it was difficult to tell what she was thinking, her words so short and simple, they knew how to handle the boy. She was almost like a brick of ice, the bitter glacier that melts but only that; she was tremendously qualified for her role before, despite the abundance amount of hiking. With him deriding her, disputing her; she was still good at her responsibilities. And she was coming back? 

A girl dressed in contrasting shades of fancy blue was blocking his pathway as she was sternly pacing before him, stopping a mere few away. She was wearing the small fancy outfit she was always dawning. A light blue dress with a dark blue stole encased by a single triangle button. Her snow pure white hair.

“What are you doing here?”

“I have received new orders from Kyoya-sama.” Her expression was impassive as always. “I will be returning as Aibo Academy's vice president.”

“Oh?” Magoroku raised a brow. He was shocked to hear. “You are? What a pleasant surprise! I didn’t know that. I’ll make sure to file the papers for your return!”

“There’s no need for that. Kyoya-sama already filled the proper requirements.” It was as if she’d never left in the first place.

“I see…”

Her expression didn’t seem to fluctuate to any emotion so he couldn’t tell her thoughts or emotions. She just simply gazed at him as she spoke.

“Come with me. It's important."

Before he got a word in, she grabbed her card out and teleported them away before he got another word in, wordlessly and stoically. He didn’t have a choice in the matter if she came out all of the ways here just to get him. It must be important. 

**—**

In the frozen deep of the night, the sky with the dark outline. 

To the boy, the dark hours of the night and being late on the way back home, thanks to his duty as student council chairman, wasn’t so foreign. On the other hand, Sophia rarely slept, not feeling the need to, her mind wouldn’t allow her. 

Sophia teleported them to a fresh location. 

The two came out of the portal as Magoroku felt himself slump to the floor with a loud yelp in reply. He groaned as he felt the harsh impact on his body. That hurts…!

Sophia landed her feet softly on the dirt below her. He pushed himself off from the floor before wiping himself off from any dirt and dust that might’ve gotten on his uniform when he fell.

“It is too much to ask for a little warning when you do that?!”

“Gesha-Gesha!” A burst of familiar laughter filled the room. Not long the buddy monster shot up from his card. A torn blood-red scarf floating with his movements. His partner — Death Ruler, Gallows — was in his mini form. “Looks like there’s a little more dirt on your clothes, Magoroku, geh.”

Magoroku placed his gloved hands on the dirt before hastily getting up. “Zip it or I’ll end our buddy pact, Gallows!” 

Sophia was staring stoically in front of her, gazing around.

He glanced around, too, confusingly. It was immense and obscure. Navy eyes carefully scanning the place being studious. They were in some cavern area, circled by a gelatinous covering of rocks. The place was dismal and gloomy. There were fragments of broken portions from the rocks shattered across the dirty floor, including small minerals. The area was dimmed, iniquitous, and saturated.

The place must’ve been plunged with vermin and mites, the perception of that provoked him to quiver. Not being highly fond of bugs. He scrupulously shunned bacilli, they were revolting adequately as it transpired. Detecting what appears to be waterfalls dribbling imminent promptly. 

“Where exactly are we?”

“Why don’t you tell us?”

“It looks like…” Possibly a cave? He thought. “We’re in a cave!”

Yes, it was a cave! He knew that. It puzzled him. But one question still remains: Why were they here in the first place?

“But why are we here?”

Gallows shrugged, “I guess Big Sis Sophia was ordered to come here, geh.”

“Huh?” Magoroku was surprised, “Why must it be here out of all places?”

“We’ve been ordered to meet someone. Kyoya-sama’s orders.”

“What?!” He flinched before placing his hands on his waist. “Why am I always the last to know these things?”

“Because you’re denser than a wreck it ball, geh.”

“More importantly, who would be living down here, anyway?” Magoroku brought his hands up, “I surely wouldn’t want to live anywhere around here.”

“Like you’re any better, geh.” Gallows mocked, “You’re living in one yourself. Gesha-Gesha~!”

Magoroku became offended, “Yeah, well, I wouldn’t be living down there if it weren’t for the Buddy Police!” He pouted. His new home **_WASN’T THAT_ ** bad, was it?

Sophia stared at him for a moment before, going back to gazing out in front of her.

“Maybe he’s sleeping?” He questioned.

**_“Who are you, people?!”_ **

As if right, one cue, a rough and deep unfamiliar voice filled the inners of the cave. A broad voice of sheer malice and resentment. Filling their ears, ringing awfully with the noise. 

The impromptu speech made the boy flinch from surprise, nearly yelping. The noise caused the three to widen their eyes involuntarily. 

His coffee-colored averting their gaze to professedly scowl, at the two who penetrated his address. How did they get there? He had no idea but he could care less either way. He wanted them out of here!

_“And what are you doing in my lair!?”_

She warily shifted towards the voice, warily glistening her icy stare at the voice. Magoroku awkwardly swiveled to discover a male that appeared to be in his twenties. 

“We’ll be the ones asking the questions thank you — ah!?” 

Magoroku paused his statement in horror when his eyes caught a glimpse of who he was talking to. Not only Magoroku but Sophia also took notice as well.

He was dressed in an abundant and bulky white jacket with golden trimming along the edges. Eyes almost like coffee in color, staring bitterly at the teenagers from his post. A piercing expression that would make everyone stutter. Dawning rather sharp claws virtually referred to glistening nails. Extended thick fangs, dripping from underneath his lips. A type of look he gave off the impression that he was possibly a vampire along with his massive muscle body. Red strikes beneath his eyes like bloody claws.

A well-built male appearing to be in his mid-adulthood years. Brown eyes, one remaining them of mere dark dirt. Blonde hair with raved slim lightened pieces attached. Jumping off from the large rock, making his way towards the two. His expression was more bitter and cold than Sophia’s.

He snarls underneath his breath before narrowing his eyes while investigating the two teenagers in the foreground of him. They felt the judging eyes trailed their frames, covering every single inch of them, bitterly. 

The feeling of his whole body trembling, tensing as the view of this male, whoever he was, was glaring daggers at them. Notably twitching but did his best to keep his floor on the stones and dirt. He felt the cold area grow hotter in his sweat. Softly pouring from his face. Pooled with the feeling. 

It was the male she saw inside of the orb. Sophia became rather cautious just in case the figure did something. Matching his same glare, warily eyeing him down like some sort of hawk.

“Fuchigami Bolt.” 

A voice of the female came in after, simply dubbing his name with a stern tone. Inadequate sensations within her voice were light and barely hearable. 

She seemed as nervous as Magoroku was feeling. Unlike him, she kept herself more in line, knowing better than Magoroku did. She was courageous and intelligent.

For a split moment, he paused, as his eyes widened at her before glaring, “How do you know my name!? Don’t use that name!” He shouted angrily. “I go by Ikazuchi, the great Ikazuchi!”

Their names weren’t important, now. That’s not important. 

“We came here to help you.”

“You came to **_help_ ** me?” He felt the mocking tone he gave yet it felt confused as if he wasn’t expecting those words.

“Y-Yes!” Magoroku apprehensively nodded. “You should be grateful that we’re considerate enough to even lend a hand to you in the first place!”

“Gesha-Gesha~! This guy doesn’t look all that bad, geh. But are you sure what want to mock him, geh?”

Ikazuchi glared harshly at the two.

The feeling of something inside of his chest growing deeper at Gallows’ mockeries. Poking at his notions. He did his best to keep his fears from leaving him as he stood his ground, not backing down.

“And how do I know I can trust you?”

“J-Just give us the first order and we’ll complete it for you!” Magoroku bunglingly sputtered out, “Would that pleased you, sir?”

The male hummed for a moment before maliciously grinned, “Alright. I’ll give you a chance to prove yourselves to me.”

“Well, what would you like us to do?”

“Yeah. What should we do, geh?” 

The two watched as his lips arched into a smirk, a glisten of light flicking in his coffee eyes, 

“Find the location of that Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu card for me!” 

“Huh? You mean that monster Mikado Gao fought at the Sky-tower today?” Magoroku asked as his features brightened curiously, “What do you want with him?”

“Just do as I say, got it?” Declaring, “And when you do that, I’ll decide if you’re worthy!”

“Of course!” Magoroku nodded proudly and smiled, “We won’t let you down, sir! We have just the thing!”

“Better not!” 

The two teens nodded at that, agreeing to his points. It was clear to them that they needed to fight the whereabouts of the card before they could get back. 

“Wait.”

She took a mere step forward towards the male, before digging in her pockets and pulled out a Core case. But not just any core case, no it was a dark core cast! She held out the case in her pawns. It was resting there. 

Magoroku awkwardly glanced at her, being confused but following her sways as he only watched with lingering navy blue eyes. She’ll like to offer him something.

“Take this.” 

He glanced down at the item and cocked a brow. “What’s this?”

“A Dark Core.” She spoke to him in a delightful yet malicious manner. She could sense his confusion. Her voice was all too well known. “I want you to have it.”

Magoroku never expected to see her handing the Dark Core away to this guy. 

Kyoya-sama… Of course, it was related to the CEO! The leader who had all of the power in who gets one or should get one in the first place. She couldn’t give out free Dark Cores, let alone a real one and not some double to some stranger.

“It’s best if you were to have it.”

He was hesitant for a moment as the feeling in his pit developed a wave of power as if it was calling him. She noticed his temptation, everyone who’d ever faced it had that power itself.

“If you use it, everything will be as you wish but be warned. There is a risk involved. But that’s true of most things worth having.”

It was a strange feeling, almost as if he needed that. No! He needed it! The dark power he craved! 

“Okay, I’ll trust you, pitiful human.”

Roughly taking it from her hand and bringing it up to stare at the new item he had. A glisten of broken purple glisten in his eyes, she noted the shining notion the Dark Core was fond of him.

The dark core was unlike the Core Cases he saw before. This one was colored with a mixture of solid light and dark gray. The light gray appeared to be the bones. A purplish kind of jew in the middle, a deepish coloring that had made it almost as if you were staring into something else.

“Stars,” She spoke once more, lifting her head to the side staring at it, “Guide me.” 

After all her orb appeared as she glanced into the orb without question. Her icy glance peering at the screen, carefully viewing the display in front of her. 

“We will ask the person who last engaged in the fight with the card, Mikado Gao, as soon as possible.”

Magoroku agreed, _‘He fought Tenbu yesterday at the sky tower. So the most sensible thing to do is to ask him. This shouldn’t be difficult! I’ll breeze this quickly!’_

And they kept those words in mind.

“Good, now don’t make me wait!” This guy was really kicking them out here, wasn't he? “Leave at once!”

“Yes, sir!”

**—**

The massive sun-drenched with intense heat, inadvertently dangling above as it was glistening their frames in the relaxing warmth, brought comfort to Magoroku at least. A kind of warmness that felt like a blanket. While the sky illuminated blue brilliantly, a comely hue, tangling well with the fluffy snowiness of the clouds above as the trees danced to the waves of the wind, softly blowing in their direction. Sparse movement ruffling their locks. While birds circling high in the clear azure were chirping with a captivating melody, warbling a timbre. A day far too common for Aibo Academy.

A fresh day rolled around as they ambled, strolling near one another towards the school. As he lets a fresh of air leave his lips, a relaxing day so far still has a strange gut feeling swelling inside of his chest. Right beside him, a step behind was a girl. Dawning all blue and white, of all different shades that blended well with the rest of her features. As the creases of her dress sway with the swings. 

“So, do you need a tour around the school to refresh your memory? Or do you remember the locations of everything?” 

“There’s no need for that, Shido.” Her voice was stern while her expression was as indifferent as always. Her only concern was making sure they knew where the card was and report back to Ikauzchi. **_“_ **Our first duty is to find the Tenbu card.”

“That’s right!”

As student council president, taking a transfer student on a tour was all too normal for him to do. She wasn’t gone for that long. True. Yet it felt like forever since Disaster happened, failing and breaking after the Gaen Cup was over and Kyoya lost to Mikado Gao. When it was only a few months beforehand. 

  
  
  


The two simply waited for their time. Until he checked the clock.

“Oh!” His eyes flicked as his features brightened, “Since classes aren’t in session right now, that Mikado boy should be out of class right about now.” 

“He should be alone right now.”

“I think I know where he might be! Follow me, Sophia! Hurry!”

She didn’t respond to him, only peering in front of her with that same devoid expression. He didn’t need to be praised for knowing that information but the lucky chance Mikado Gao must’ve got the card. One she always had imprinted on her features. 

Dwelling with the outsides parts of the academy, they traveled with the girl trailing him closely from behind. All while ignoring his fellow students from all around them, not paying any mind. They were all still pawns to his game. Their sights set on something important, their mission of finding Mikado Gao and asking about that Tenbu card. A raspy voice escorted his way, growing more boisterous. The end of his lips would crook a conspiratorial smirk.

Eyes sharpened on the target of his amusement while caricaturing purring permeated the atmosphere. Those tawny coded temples arched with recognition, vigilantly scrutinizing those before him. His boots tick with the soil, stepping closer to the girl strolling alongside his moves. She harmonized wordlessly to his orders to the tea while her expression was devoid. But he halts as he felt the space between them was good enough. _What’s the matter? Lose your crayons?_ His eyes caught notice of the familiar boy walking in circles. 

“Oh? What’s this, what’s this?” _Good afternoon._ “Buddy Police Youth trainee, Mikado Gao.” 

He raised one of his arms he had resting behind his back. Closing his eyes as his hand pointed at the female in question. His lips still arched to a smirk, almost proud, “Let me introduce you once more to our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov!” She warrants some enlightenment and fresh introduction, he thought.

Closing her eyes and nodding with a single “Da.” 

The small Dragon World monster stepped forward as the sound filled their eyes, “What the heck do you guys want with us!?” Along with a familiar raspy and harsh tone.

Sophia didn’t bother to respond. She wasn’t one for words except when she was obliged to speak, allowing the male to control the talking point like he always did in the past. Not caring as long as they got the proper information they needed. Only choosing to speak when she had to or wanted, not because of no reason. While she kept her emotionless expression written on her features, refusing to leave her.

Magoroku still kept his cool and calm nature, so brilliant and brimming self-assurance. He had his eyes closed, merely shrugging at the small dragon, “There’s something I want to ask you, as Student Council President,” His eyes fluttered open and gazed back at the boy, “That monster you fought at the sky tower, Tenbu or whatever.” His navy eyes carefully watched as the redhead hummed in surprise, parting his lips. Magoroku instantly knew that the male knew what his expression was implying. The perfect time to ask him now, “Where is he now?”

He was using his title as some of the justification to talk to him and to gain some intel on what he needed. A good excuse wasn’t pitiful at all. His excuses always seemed perfect from his point of view. He consulted himself, however, this was no time for that. He needed to focus on the mission at hand here. And it was true, commonly using his title to often get away with things and it worked too! Remaining rather pleased with himself for running things along swimmingly, finally fluttering his eyes open, altering the glance of his fingers so his index finger was now pointed at the two mere inches away from him…

Gao stood there in his shocked gaze, finding himself unable to talk. That was the one question he wasn’t expecting them to ask. He was dumbfounded but also jarred. His small dragon from Dragon World, Drum only grew more ferocious as the moments passed. And he had every right to be annoyed and suspicious of them. They weren’t good people to place it lightly. They were people who did awful things, heck the white-haired Ice Queen was keeping Tasuku away from him and nearly murdered them by teleporting them high in the sky to fall to their death! 

“Why are you asking such a thing!?”

His gut feeling was growing with a feeling. Magoroku was becoming increasingly irritated at this dragon. Who did he think he was!? Questioning him, the great Shido Magoroku, like that!? He wasn’t fond of this. He craved answers not to deal with this disgusting attitude from a Dragon who knew nothing! He was sure that this was wasting their time. Letting his body lean forward a little more, narrowing his eyes, expression a glance of pure annoyance. Letting his annoyance be known, written on his face, asking the buddy’s question...

“Because that person said…”

**_‘He’s going to ruin the plan.’_ **

“Shido!” Her voice echoed the area loudly as she shouted sternly. She had instantly detected his words as impatience. Her ocean-coded eyes shifted to the side, giving him a cold shoulder. Icy sky-blue eyes layered with a cold intense glare of annoyance. A dense and foolish male that would demolish their plans without warning if the word got out. 

Sumptuously, she raised her leg while utilizing her body muscle and everything she got a single blow of her heel. Pulverizing the tips of her heels harshly against the rubber of his dark-coded boots. As the sound of his painfully grasping rang through her ears. Twisting her heel as sharply as one could, making sure he couldn’t find the words to speak.

He grasps at a sharp twisting pain entering his body, causing it to sting painfully. His yelps end up caught within his windpipe, gasping for air. His cheeks stained with his lack of air, strikes of redlining his cheeks. Being slightly rosy in tone. As the throbbing course his body with the thick stinging bad. He hated it. 

If swift action of pain got him to keep his mouth from allowing their secrets to reveal. She had no other choice but to perform some kind of inflicted pain on him then so be it. Good, she hopes he suffered from that. A lesson well learned from his part. Once she felt that was good enough for him to learn. She hastily extracted her heel from his black boot while her frame straightened. 

He hoisted his leg once she swayed away from his, grabbing his leg and holding it. 

“Why me? Why me? Why me?” Murmuring tortuously while jumping up and down. **_OW, OW, OW, OW, OW! THAT HURTS…!_**

As his commonly used phrase repeated under his breath. On repeat like a broken player waiting to be recharged. His cheeks stained red as he held his leg all while he jumped repeatedly.

Standing her foot, still standing straight. Simply not heeding his pleas and begs for the pain to go away. Resorting back to her neutral expression, keeping her shoulders hand, and arms on her sides. Those icy eyes staring at the two seemingly ignoring that her boss was in sheer pain from her hits. She was now impassively at the two in her way. 

“Any Buddyfighter would want to know.” 

“I don’t know if she’s telling the truth or not.”

His buddy monster was still lingered by their actions, knowing fully what the white-haired had done to them in the past, for example, working alongside a group of villains seemingly months ago while also using her power to send him and Gao almost five hundred meters up to the sky without owning a buddy skill. But still… his mind was swelling with thoughts. Were they good or were they bad? Why did they need to know? Or better yet… Why would they even care? Her expression was void of any notable expressions for the small dragon world monster to code right? By this time the tan-haired slowly recovered, feeling the pain slowly washing away at the dragon spoke. She could be lying and it was hard to tell with her tone and devoid expression.

“Aw, it’s fine,” Gao did his best to reassure his buddy, “As for grandpa Tenbu,” He pointed at himself, glancing back up at the two familiar faces, “I’ve got him.”

A malicious and cold shadow casting beneath the topcoat of their eyes after hearing those words clarified all of their contemporary inquiries. Expeditiously processing every single one. While their minds float with countless ideas. They were rather pleased with the current answers. As the malicious feeling grew in their deepest cores of their darkcore taking over their emotions, building up inside of them. They share that name with malicious glare, sharing the same ideas.

He had it. They needed it.

Magoroku was first out of his sudden evil daze, closing his eyes trying to regain his sense, raising his hand into the air almost as if he was seemingly waving at the two before letting his commonly used large smile. The Vice was next, following his actions, wordlessly closing her eyes, refusing to let the others see the darkest taking over her. Doing his utmost to retain his smile and friendly manner. Fake mirth.

“In that case, good luck!”

That was all he said, stirring his heels, making his way to turn around. Sophia swiftly follows him on their getaway. Preparing for their next phrase. Hearing their steps kissing the floor below them in a familiar rhythmic tone. The sound of dirt pouring out. Sophia followed his footsteps, closely following in pure silence before they were near the rims of the white sidewalk, away from everyone and everything, just Sophia and him.

Trailing near the thick trees along with one of the paths in schools, away from all of the students and people. Away from everyone else but the female. They both were hidden and buried deep inside their thoughts at the information. 

“I never expected Mikado Gao to have him…” He started, breaking the mere silence between them, voicing out his thoughts out loud, “I guess it’s true that it’s hard to spot what is right under your nose.”

The female ignored his words as he felt a flash of emotion course in her body. As if someone was calling their presence, part of the dark core. He could hear his voice calling out to them.

_He wants us._

“Shido.” 

His walking came to an end as her voice would grab his attention. He felt sweat pouring down his cheeks as he turned around to gaze at her. An unsure expression flashed her.

“What is it?”

A few questions began floating within his mind once more, beginning to wonder if she had a plan. She have a plan? Maybe she needed something important? An uncomfortable expression is written on his features recalling what she had done to him beforehand. He began to feel quite uneasy.

She took a few steps forward before pulling out her glowing golden card. She raised it towards her chest area. Scrutinizing strictly at the male, her expression firm and stern but was shockingly dull and hushed...

“He’s calling.”

His shoulders slightly raised, humming in confusion being rather unsure of what she actually met here, “Huh?” 

He stared in confusion as a familiar black and orange color surrounding them, not long after that he teleported back into a familiar place, mid up in the air. His navy eyes dilated at his lack of footing, seeing the large barking of water, he involuntarily sank down, yelping before that got altered to almost asphyxiating like noises. His body strictly pulled back as they were engulfed with her teleportation abilities. She disembarked softly on the rocks, swiftly falling without any effort. While she heard a loud splash of water next to her along with a loud yelping noise in return. 

He contrived to slump, yelping in bewilderment as he felt a collision of something anti abstainer caressing his material. Submerging inside a large body of water. Struggling, nearly suffocating before picking himself up, grasping for that much-needed ventilation. He hastily managed to lift himself up as the loud sudden sound filled his ears, letting out a gasping noise, feeling the large cold wet hitting his body as it finally made contact with the air. His eyes tightly sealed together, furrowing his brows seemingly hoping the water would dry…

“Warn me before you teleport us!”

A sudden sound of a large gust of wind filling his ears, ranging. Shockingly fluttering his eyes open as he heard his buddy’s mocking laughter and his buddy teleporting out of his card closely near he was.

“Gesha-Gesha~!” His slim purple eyes studying the male standing the water, his frame covering in mere sweat and water, “You look pathetic, geh, Magoroku!” Gallows caricatured.

Sophia spoke nothing, simply walking away, letting their voices drown out from her ranging.

He leans forward, raising both of his arms, fisting his hands, “Gallows, shut up!” Using his body straight, he hastily lifted himself for the water, hearing the rather large currents move along with his sways, instantly taking notice that his female partner in crime was long gone, walking away. Awkwardly shifting his frame, reaching out his hands for her, “Oh, Sophia! Wait for me!” His scream was tumultuous, Gallows shifting, hearing his sways simply floating away from him, ignoring his calls.

“Come on!” 

He shouted helplessly before, letting a deep and annoyed sigh excuse his lips, he brushed himself off, initiating sure he was dehydrated before, rashly sprinting towards the area while making sure he didn’t fall on the rocks. He didn’t like being here alone. 

Sophia made her stoic throughout the mountain land, ignoring everything else to meet the person who asked them with the mission in the first place. Icy stoic eyes met his bulky frame from above, her features were still stoic. Gallows was closely following from behind, trailing her closely. 

“Where is he!?” He asked, eyes glaring at her, “Where’s the Tenbu card?”

“The Tenbu card is with Mikado Gao. He told us he had the card himself.”

He moans at this before noting something… “Where’s the other one, you had a boy with you, didn’t you?”

“Shido?” She asked but it was clear who he was talking about with her, “He’s coming.”

“He better come soon,” He groans before turning around and digging into the chicken wing he already had in his hands. And thus, they both waited there.

As he recapitulated, he took note that the male they saw earlier was sitting high on the rock, munching down on the food, a chicken wing, eating the very last bite of it. He heard their calls, taking the last bite of the meat remaining on the large white coded bone; veering his frame around as he lifted his arm, wiping his lips. As the end of his lips curved to an easily careless smirk, “So you found out where Tenbu is hiding out.”

The young teen was in pure shock in hearing his gratified reports avoiding his lips. He halted his running once he was there, staring up at the male in pure confusion, “H-How do you know that…!” Sophia! Yes, it must be her! Or what else would he know!? Magoroku swerved his head to glance at Sophia and Gallows from the rock, “Don’t tell me that…!”

Sophia had her head dislocated as well, glimpsing back at the male, “That’s right. I told him.”

“You didn’t notice, geh?”

**_‘No, Gallows. I didn’t notice because you and Sophia ran off without me.’_ **

The male narrowed his eyes at him, his navy coding was castrated to sinless black as little sweat appeared on his features. His lips curled awkwardly as he was annoyed and confused at their words. His tan brows awkwardly arched, trying his utmost to process his given information, 

**_‘I wish I wasn’t the last one to know things…!’_ **

“The time has come for you three to work with me.”

He said just as promised, they were worthy associates for him! 

“Huh?” His words took him off his guard…

**_Did he just say work with him!?_ **

He was going to work with someone else!? With Gallows and Sophia!? He supposed he didn’t have much of a choice. 

Parting his lips from shock as the tips of brows raised from along the edges, “Huh?” veering his head back to face the male, starting a bucky male up on the rocks.

“Use this!” After he spoke, he threw the card up into the air without warning, “Awaken!” The card started to glow before a rather large purple symbol appeared in mid-air as the male started yelling, **_“Power of Darkness! Power of fiends! Power of the Hundred Demons!”_ **

Shockingly the chairman eyes the display as a gust of wind formed into an unfamiliar monster, four large ghostly like hands coming from the utter layers of his body, different times of green and blue in coloring, holding different kinds of weapons. A bat almost like a layer coloring his chest with bright teal tripping along with the outer layers of coding. Thick curving hours from the sides of his head. Actually looking moderately attractive despite its disturbing scenery the male solely picketed in the celibate collision. 

“Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!” His sound moved raspy, unrolling his blood cox eyes, five of them also like a spider of some sort before smoke started to pour out from his lips. This whole character reminded the tan-haired as if he was some sort of large spider in a fashion, “What’s mine yours is mine! What’s mine is also…” He paused, “You know the rest.”

Raising a mere brow. Magoroku’s expression sterilized a muddle of confusion and quailed, “Y-Yes! I do.” 

“A Hundred demons can also take control of anyone it seems fit, beneficial for stealing the food I crave for,” He hastily added that amount of information, “Now go!” He loudly ordered the rest of them, “Go get Tenbu!”

Sophia hardly drowsed, placing her hand from under her jacket, pulling out her glowing buddyfight card once more, “Da.” Formulating a teleportation portal once more as she reaped the card from the air. Gallows bothered to follow inside the teleportation, 

The tan-haired awkwardly watched their rather mysterious adjustment from afar, deliberating if the two had a disposition or something like that, it seems that way to his views. But he was the one in charge. He’ll have a meaningful talk with those two later.

“No! You, wait!”

Magoroku felt his whole body tensed at his harsh words, he sheepishly altered his frame deciding, ungainly pointing at himself, “Who!? Me!?” 

The male making his way towards him with a rather stern expression written on his features before shifting to a mocking expression, “Who else is here?”

“Um… only me…!”

“Yes, now listen, Shido, or whatever your name is. It’s important.”

He explained before pulling something out of his pockets, handing it to the male mere inches in front of him. 

“Oh, okay!”

His navy eyes traveled down to see him holding a black object Magoroku gazed down at in mere confusion. 

“Oh? What is this?” He rigorously investigated, feeling agitated.

“Look closely.” 

It was a dragon but almost looks kinda like a skull of one. But instead of being white, it was abstruse black in color. He noted. His navy eyes slightly widened from his sudden shock.

“A darkness Barrier,” He emphasized, handing the male the tool, “Use it to buddyfight opponents for the Omni Lord!”

“Yes, sir! Thank you, I shall use it!” Magoroku clumsily nodded before exercising the item and storing it within his pockets.

“Snatch Tenbu from Mikado Gao’s hands!” His eyes dilated, his hand shivering uncontrollably as it was constructed in the air. His voice shaking and filled with longing and thirst, “I just can’t get that wonderful flavor out of my mind! I want to eat it again!” Shutting his eyes tightly and cupping his fists, digging his white claws tightly around the fabric palms of his hands, his amplification rising with concupiscence, it resembles, for the board and card. It was obvious to the trio that he coveted some sort of meat, “Right this moment!”

Magoroku jumped out of the portal hastily, dropping down to his office, finding Sophia and Gallows were already there. Waiting for them in the office. Both glaring at him as he made his way past the portal. 

“What took you so long, geh?”

Magoroku swung his head at that, “He had something he wanted to give me… b-but that’s not important right now!” He dismissed the two, “Right now, we need to form a plan on how to steal that card!”

“I think it would be best,” She spoke as she held the card within her grasp, “If Gallows here found a person to possess." Clearly one of them did it, it wouldn’t end well. Rumors would start not that she cares but it could cause large problems in the future for all of them.

“Gesha-Gesha!” The monstered seemed pleased with this slightly dancing like a happy little Darkness Dragon World monster that he was, “Time for me use my shadow ability, Geh!”

“Hey! You better not use my shadow again, Gallows!” Magoroku annoyingly shouted, pointing a finger at his body, “You know how much I hate it when you do that!”

“Gesha-Sha, you complain too much, geh, Magoroku.”

Magoroku pouted before ignoring him. He seemed doubtful, narrowing his eyes while protesting and questioning this, “Are you really going to hand him that card, Sophia!?” Sophia didn’t respond instead she converged on the plans. He heaved a brow at the girl’s choices, “Who knows what he might do!” 

“There’s no need to worry.” Stoically taking the card, having it between her fingertips, “Gallows.” She calls and he seemingly listens. Closing her eyes as she allows him to take the card using his powers. Laughing with his bones is thrilled to take this charge. Creeping on the floor, melting into the floor shadows while singing something the two didn’t pay any mind to. Keeping in the shadows so no one would noise.

Magoroku was still doubtful but listened, hopefully, Gallows wouldn’t cause any trouble or be discovered. Sophia already called on her blue orb, peering at it, watching the monster closely with her powers. Watching him dance around and process the monsters. 

The plants fell and turned to ice. 

His eyes widened as the monster followed the orders without causing any problems.

Following the shadows of the two humans, he made his way back to them without much fail. And she let go of the orb. 

“So what now, geh?”

“We wait.”

“Where’s the card?”

“Geh, it flew away…”

“What!? So it’s not on school grounds anymore!?” He panics at the notion, “Oh, no! Hurry! We have to go look for it right away!"

Spontaneously Magoroku dashed inside the portal without any second thought; leaping in with Sophia and Gallows following strictly dilatory him before the entrance made it the other side, reopening and their feet landing on the building. Going straight for the railings as he grasps on it with his gloved hands. As their body turns to gaze up at the clear blue sky

He narrowed his eyes at this contemporary currency the monster was in, scrutinizing the frame without the picture instead. 

That greedy hundred demon monster managed to get caught high in the air, trying to rip it. Pronouncing the monster’s leg being cut between the strings of the buddy police. 

“This is a bad situation.” 

The girl’s voice rang through his ears as she commented, influencing out his solicitudes faultlessly on this without him requiring to voice it. 

Gallows directs to glance at his buddy from the other end, “What do you want to do, geh? Magoroku?” 

Sophia also turned his gaze to study Magoroku, her expression being void of much of anything else. But she was looking to him for answers and duty. He wasn’t going to let them down! Surely, he has something. Right?

Wait.

He has it.

That’s right! He was adequately in administration here, they let him call the projectiles! He knew exactly what to do! Recalling his previous talk with their brand new master. He shifted his figure to talk a small glance at him…

“I’ve received something from Master Ikazuchi just for an occasion!” 

He utilized his frame back, lowering his eyes back down to his shirt, elevating his hands up to his pockets, pulling something out. 

He clutched onto the raven-colored item with his gauntlets, “This black skull!” 

After he vocalized the matter spontaneously perched up, the cores radiating splendidly with the tinged of red, breeding the male to smirk with satisfaction, sensing the iniquity and irresistible effectiveness brimming odd such an object, “Darkness Barrier, activate!” Raising his arms back, in a throwing motion, using all of his wills to toss the skull as high as he possibly could up to the air.

The three patrolled as a mini-sized hydra abruptly popped up, flying around what seems to be a large ball with a mixture of purple and black, as it was swirling around the ball, growing bigger until the dragon swiftly flew below, leaving the ball to burst out adhesive lines of concealment before they were inundated by the blackness. He flinched by allowing the heavy winds to take his body, closing his eyes before re-opening them, finding he was in some sort of buddy-like area, filled with a large rock almost like the desk in front him, possibly a screen or keypad, he appropriated. With three large purplish almost coded pinkish orbs in front of them.

“So, uh, where, are we, Gao-chan?”

“We don’t know either!”

They were all teleported, being nearby. Caught in their wed, evil wedding they had the strings too!

He watched all the two humans speak from their cameras as Gallows was preeminent to respond, “A real weird one has wandered in.”

The tan-haired ignored his buddy and proudly cupped his fist with pride, “In any case! Let’s fight him within this Darkness Barrier, and take Tenbu away from him!” 

Okay. Sophia merely stared at him, distrusting his trail of thought, “And who’s going to be the fighter?”

He froze from shock at her point. She’s right, he didn’t think of that before. His eyes ghosting before he diverted his enclosure. His knuckles tensing, “Oh! Um…” Turning his frame to face her. His lips and brows seemingly glowering towards her, a petty glance. 

He wasn’t so certain, he didn’t plan enough ahead, did he?

Appears that way.

She seems to notice his stuttering and lack of response, understanding that he simply wasn’t going to give him the correct answer she wanted, instantly responding to him before he kept dwelling further.

“For the time being, you two should fight,” She lowered her frame, closing her eyes as she took her familiar glowing card out from under her jacket once more. She brought near her chest as if she was praying in some way, “with the Hundred Demon monster as your buddy.” 

It’s for the best that he took over with the Demon’s monster as his Buddy. She knew what had to be done.

With sheer order and pure haughtiness with her expression, re-opening her eyes, throwing her hand with the card out, shouting loudly, “Death Ruler Gallows,” Her card began to glow further as her bright blue eyes peered down at it, “I order you to possess Shido!”

Magoroku placed his gloved hands on the side of his head as his eyes swelled with wreck; abruptly sensing an ominous tingling throughout his material. His thoughts spin, feeling a slight burning sensation rushing to his cheeks as small streaks of pure bright red framed. His frame glowing, sweat pouring down his cheeks, feeling the water dripping…

“W-wait a second!” He was hearing her correctly? Gallows possessing him!? Can she even do that!? What is happening!?

“Gesha Gesha! Don’t try to fight it!” 

His buddy hastily went flew towards him as his body bunglingly staggered back and forth, howling in the method, his cheeks now stinging, stuffy as ardor as he couldn’t do anything against what’s transpiring. Was all he spoke before they nearly felt backward and he observed himself incompetently constructed again, the perception adequately departed from him. He didn’t feel weird but something was… off… 

He felt something strange… oddly peculiar. 

He erected one of his limbs, subletting his eyes roamed down to ascertain his flourishing militarised circulation uniform was now purply in disguise, with copper-like coloring along the trippings and inside the open ruffling of his shirt. A bunch of bubbling purple as the foundation for his gloves along with the same copper coloring for the fingers, lines. Almost reminded him of bones. He peered in absolute miscalculation with this deployment. 

What!? Why!? Sophia! She did this to him, didn’t she? He had no idea she was fully capable of combining humans and buddies. Was this the Disaster force's doing? Or a power that she holds on her own? He kept questioning her, this was surely weird knowing fully well that he will need to make some adjustments to this new get up.

“H-Huh!?” His eyes dilated once more, placing his glove on the side of his head in pure dread, “Ah!?” He shouted his heart was now fully racing, feeling the pulse of his heart pounding within his ears with pure dread…

“S-Sophia? What did you do!? Where’s Gallows!?” 

Not that he cared about his Buddy anyway but...

“I will explain later.” Her tone filled with annoyance, “Just go on the stage and face him in the buddyfight so we can take Tenbu.”

Was she really going to explain this?

He shook his thoughts, “R-Right! O-Of course!” He nodded, deciding it was for the better to follow her wishes, “I’ll wipe the floor with that sixth grader! He’s no match for me.”

He placed his hands on his palm, as he made his footing on the Buddy pit’s elevator, calling out the Hundred Demon’s card just so he could be right by his side once more.

“Hahahahahahaha!” Laughing uproariously and contemptuously as he was being raised to the buddy stage. _If you want to see the light of day again you’ll have to defeat me!_ He felt the platform click, telling him that he was fully on the fighting stage as he began to explain his points, “If you want to get out of here, you’ll have to defeat me first!”

"What did you say?!”

The male in question took a mere step forward, not paying attention to his buddy's words, "Just who are you?!”

"Huh?" He lowered his body and instantly tensed, the male he was about to face off in the battle was unquestionably correct. He needed a name but he couldn't use Magoroku Shido. That would blow his whole cover! "I, I'm… This is…"

He really should’ve prepared a name, too! He highly doubted he could use his real name after this! That would be an awful idea for him, wouldn’t it!?

_'Oh, I’m not nobody! Uh, what’s my name?! Come on, brain! I know I can think of the greatest name in history! Like I always do! Think of something! Anything!'_

The female placed her hands on the control panels within the buddy pit, staring directly at the male dressed up as his buddy. Her eyebrows arched with annoyance, knowing fully well that he couldn't think of anything on his own. Such a dense boy, one she had to deal with regardless of actions. Turning on the orb, ordering him with a strict tone, still being by his side and watching him inside the buddy pit.

Just relax. She needed him to relax. She came up with a simple name. Death Ruler Gallows and Shido Magoroku. Those two names combine. Tell him your name is Death Shido.

"Call yourself Death Shido." 

His eyes gazed almost confusingly at her through the small orb-like shape coming from the side, "I understand." 

Was all he spoke to her, finding it was possibly not the best time to complain while thinking of nicknames. He thought about that name for a moment. _Hey, that’s actually pretty good._ He smiled as he trailed back towards his opponent. He got it. After all, he believed it was a decent name, not that bad. In fact, he likes that name despite it being a combo with Gallow’s and his names, it was good!

She wasn't the greatest at names he consulted but her name was better than him not having any ideas at all so he took that. Turning away, letting his large smirk appear on his features. The female took this and turned off the orb, having it fly away from him. He understood what had to be done, no further explanation was needed here.

He took the end of the red viscous cloak, cupping the folds and discharging the cloth off to his side. His frame coverings with sheer confectionery, spreading his arms out widely. 

_I am known as Death Shido. I’m the greatest Buddyfighter in the history of the world! And when I win, I’m taking that Fifth Omni Dragon Lord card from your deck._

"My name is Death Shido! I am history's greatest Buddyfighter!" Lowering one of his hands, shifting the other towards the finger, curling the rest of his fingers inward only leaving his index finger exposed for all to see, pointing it at the fighter on the other pit stage, "If I win, I'm taking the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu card you have!"

“Grandpa Tenbu?” 

“He’s after the old man?” Drum questioned.

Death Shido ignored their puzzling questions, hauling out his core cast with Hundred Demon’s deck already placed inside. It was time to finally fight!

“Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards, "Hundred Ancient!" 

The male with blue and red colored hair muttered something from his side of the stands that he could have careless about his words. He didn't care, Magoroku Shido's, or well now, Death Shido's thoughts were based on winning the match and taking Tenbu away from them. And only them. The rest could go burn. The male angrily and determinedly Luminized his deck, they were both ready, no, more than just being simply really for this match. 

“Burning like an inferno! Limitless fighting spirit! Luminize! Crimson Dragon Fist!”

The girl with bright pink hair swung her arms in the air as she shouted, "Buddyfight!" 

"Raise the flag!" The two fighters simultaneously shouted.

Gao was for: "Dragon World!" 

And Death Shido was for: "Ancient World!" 

**【Mikado Gao’s life: 10】**

**【Death Shido’s life: 10】**

The two opening their flags, they called their moves. The male dressed in purple didn't care who went first so he didn't seem to mind this much at all. He was going to win this.

The female in the small spacecraft, gestured towards the Mighty Sun Fighter, "The first move goes to Mikado Gao!" 

“Charge and draw!” Gao's first was to charge and draw, before calling a monster to the center spot on the fighting, “I call to the center, Crimson Battler, Extreme Blow Dragon!” 

A monster appeared in his center position. A red dragon dressed with golden armor. He watched from his corner as it showed up.

“Hey! Attack Death Shido!”

"I supposed it can't be helped." _This is the part I hate._ He sucked in his breath and brought his up to cover himself, shielding himself from the attack. 

The monster rushed towards him with a fist in the air. “I’m gonna slug you!” A punch made of burning fire smacked him instantly.

"Hey!" 

【Death Shido’s life: 10→7】

The clicks of his life point plummeting to seven away from the original ten he started with at the beginning of the match. 

**_"The Move End."_ **

"No way I'm going to let you beat me~!" 

**_“Your move.”_ **

“Now it’s Death Shido’s turn to counter-attack!”

He had regained his composer rather hastily making his move. “Draw! Charge and draw!”

He gazed down at his hands. He grabbed one from his hands. “I call Demonic Fairy Dragon, Sorciere to the right position! I call Island of the Origin, Little Land Mu to the left! I call Blade Dragon Emperor, Vorpal Spatar to the center!” He pointed his hand towards the center, “Now, go and attack that Crimson Battler, Extreme Blow Dragon in the center!”

“Demonic Fairy Dragon, Sorciere! Blade Dragon Emperor, Vorpal Spatar! Island of the Origin, Little Land Mu! He’s called these three monsters all at once, and destroyed Extreme Blow!”

【Mikado Gao’s life: 10→4】

For every point, he squandered he felt like he was one sequence from swiping the card incessantly from the male.

_That’ll do for a quick warm-up._

His turn was over.

**_"The Move End."_ **

**_“Your move.”_ **

“Draw! Charge and draw!” It was Gao’s turn next. “I call to the left! Break Shoulder Dragon!” Next, he grabbed his Buddy card, “My partner! I Buddy Call to the right! Crimson Battler, Drum Bunker Dragon!”

【Mikado Gao’s life: 4→5】

“Thanks to Buddy Gift, Gao regains 1 life!”

His expression was semi-serious, glaring down at his underling, studying his moves far too much to understand that the Sun Fighter was a more upfront fighter. His defense skills need more heeded. 

"No matter how many high-critical monsters you line up, your low defense will be your downfall!" 

Gao didn't listen to Death Shido. He still had his moves and was playing them regardless of what this fighter only wanted to take his card away to the side. 

“I equip! Crimson Fist, Dragoblaze!” An item that was a golden fist formed on his hand. “Drum! Attack the Vorpal Sparter in the center!”

"Here I come! Death Shido!" 

_I’m not just gonna stand here and do nothing!_ He didn't think so! No, he wouldn't let him come near him. Maliciously, he was quick to reach as he raised a card from the stack of his hands hastily. "I cast! Dragon Flame Cascade!" 

Watching all his monsters get easily destroyed but one came back. The annoying one. He began to panic, instantly taking notice that the angered orange dragon. He had no idea! 

"I didn't know he could survive that!"

Drum attacked through his center. "Penetrate!" 

_You’re kidding me!_ His panic only increased at those words, "Penetrate?" He repeated before he was hit once more, feeling the sharp and harmful blow. 

【Death Shido’s life: 7→5】

"Why me?!”

His life points down to a worthless four. He hated that. 

“And I have my attack left!” Gao was going to attack next. He wouldn't allow that. Gazing at the few cards sweeping within his pile of hand cards.

"I won't let you whittle away at my life points any further!" He angrily shouted at the male who was drawing closer towards him, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" 

He blew Gao away with a loud shout in his path.

“He’s blocked Gao’s attack with a counterspell, Dragon Prudent!”

**_“The Move End.”_ **

It was his turn once more, performing all of the normal draws and charge and draws. Next, he cast "Dragon Emperor Legend!" Allowing himself to increase his life points, gauge, and hand cards. Though he wasn't finished just yet, "I buddy called! To the center! Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!" 

【Death Shido’s life: 5→6】

Cocytus Greed activated his special abilities, taking one of his opponent’s gauge and adding it to his own set of the ever-growing gauge. It left Gao in shock.

"I'll be taking that!" He smirked smugly as his expression was malicious. And pure greed, "And this is how I'm going to use my increased gauge! Heh!” He hummed as his smirk only grew wider as he spoke. Enjoying his efforts however he was far from over, "I activate Cocytus Greed's ability!" 

His three gauge as it all was lowering now by this call.

"Absolute Gale!"

He peered down at the fighter and his stance was tall and proud, "Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed can destroy one card on the opponent's playing field if I pay 3 gauge.” 

As he talked, He lifted one of his hands, gesturing out a mere three in response before going back to his index fingers, letting the rest easily curved into his palms. Before making a thumbs-up motion and turning it upside down to a mocking thumbs down.

The monster shouted with pain as it was destroyed on the field. 

“Drum!”

Magoroku was so excited to watch that annoying monster go. Considering it as mere painful payback. He lifted his arm and placed it on his head while the fingers spread. 

"This is no time to be worrying about your buddy!"

“Sorciec and Little Land Mu attack!” Paruko noted.

【Mikado Gao’s life: 5→2】

So close he could taste it! He pointed his hand at the fighter while he proudly smiled. 

"Cocytus Greed! Finish him!" 

Gao managed to block the attack with a shield in his hand.

**_“The Move End.”_ **

Death Shido placed his hands down to his waist while being rather pleased with recent events, "I've got a monster in the center area, and six life. This'll be an easy win!" He lifted his hand as his thumb proudly pointed at himself, he gestured. 

_I’m in pretty good shape! With a monster in the center and 6 life points. Easy Peasy Lemon Squeezy!_

"I don't know about that. This right's just getting started!" 

He watched as he called the Tenbu card. Leaning toward Death Shido side almost mockingly, "My ability! When I enter the field…" 

He was faced with the rather LARGE monster out in front of him. Magoroku's lips were parted from shock refusing to close. His navy eyes, from under His tan-colored mask raised a brow in puzzlement. His expression was along the lines of hysteria. He was anticipating some tremendous monstrosity but he was enormously further consequential in the physique. 

"All of your monsters are destroyed!" 

He elevated his hand as he gazed in shock and panic, "Wh-What!?" 

He listened as his monster was slaughtered on the battlefield and his buddy weakly snacking incessantly at his life points. 

“Your life… is mine as well!”

He placed his hands behind his head on the back of his helmet. He closed his eyes. A sickish purple. He complained. "Don't take my life points down with you!" 

Thanks to the life link. _That’s one of the things I hate about the ancient world._

【Death Shido’s life: 6→5】

Gao was going to strike next. He despised when his life points diminished, such a blemish on his composition He wouldn’t permit that. No! Not a coincidence. Favorably he had numerous shield cards excellently dwelling inside his hand cards, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" He sweeps the dragon away, narrowing his eyes scanning more disgruntling than anything else, "Don't underestimate me!" 

Not long the sun fighter came throwing his fist towards him, "Crimson Fist!" He punched the male harshly as he felt the blow, hearing that raspy voice shouting within his ears, "Dragonblaze!" 

【Death Shido’s life: 5→2】

_Why did I let Sophia talk me into this in the first place?!_

He felt the impact from the first as he was hit with the item, harshly. 

Magoroku grasped and yelped in the pain he was receiving as his eyes were tightly closed. Clutching his teeth tightly together. Once the attack was done, Magoroku opened his eyes to face the fighter in front of him. He elevated his hand towards his features once more, utilizing his body strength to stare at the other male in front of him.

"B-But," he snorted, attempting to recapture his unforeseen destruction of inspiration, "my opponent's is over already!" 

_But I thought your turn was already over! What am I missing?_

"Not yet!" 

"Huh!?" He brought his eyes down as his lips grew wider and his eyes did as well. Sweat began to pour down his cheeks.

Not yet?! What was Gao talking about!? He was sure this match was already over, conventionally!? It wasn't completely over… no… he was sure he was about to win… 

“I cast! Dragonic Charge!” 

"If he's increasing his gauge now, that means…!" 

He doesn’t finish his thought, neither did he bother, too. His mind, his thoughts… racing with unwanted possibilities… 

"Final phase!" 

His doubts were confirmed.

_Don’t say that… Why are you saying that…?_

He began to get distraught. 

His eyes began smaller than before, sweat pouring down his face. As his expression shifted to pure panic. His heart pounding heavily within his chest… ducking slightly as his navy eyes dilated in panic, dread, horror, terror… all of the above.

"Don't tell me… Don't tell me that…!"

He watched as the large hand was vastly falling towards him…

"Why me!" 

【Death Shido’s life: 2→0】

**_“Winner, Mikado Gao.”_ **

He was hit with a large impact. Nearly dropping to his knees. His body giving up. He felt weak but he found himself unable to fight anymore. His vision blurred and not long he began to slowly drift off to sleep. Maybe the rest wasn't so bad… yeah… that sounds pleasing enough for him...

Sophia observed from the buddy pit as the match terminated. They lost. Her partner of crime was rendered paralyzed from the irrevocable strike. Knowing it was going to take some time for him to recover once more. 

They were near one of the rooftops. Magoroku was on the floor and already passed out from the final blow.

"Oh."

The sound of the buddy came to her ears turning her head to the side. Viewing the conservation that Gao and Drum were currently having. Her expression is devoid of anything. They had the stolen decks and the Hundred Damon's card wasn't… the card was in his hands now and 

"Now that you mentioned it…"

She had enough of this. She was done with this, far from already finished. She turned her head back to find that Death Shido was still in the uniform and fused with his buddy, Gallows. His body stiffly lounging on the platform, his legs slightly hunched up to the sides as his arms were tucked underneath his face, holding them up like a pure pillow. It was clear to Sophia that he was beyond fatigued to get up himself and she wasn’t about to wake him up and get discovered on the rooftops because he couldn’t keep his mouth sealed. It would be the waste of her time and their master was calling them. Boosting him up near the mid-section as she created her portal, exploring inside of it. Once they made it to the other side, she haphazardly released him and he murmurs in injury.

He perceived himself crash-landing on something inebriating and he winces in pain from this as he felt his essence extricated by an unknowing glimpse…

“H-Huh?”

Moderately being more conscious of his surroundings as he roused from his tiredness, he was beginning to feel the ground get colder and wetter, shakingly stretching himself up as he was originating his mass strength, “What happened!? Did I… Don’t tell me that I…” He couldn’t bear to listen or think of what he just did.

By this time he un-fused with the buddy monster, gathering him a chuckle mockingly, “Looks like you are in for it now, geh, Magoroku~!”

“Come,” she began to stroll away from the two, “He is expecting us.” 

He was sitting angrily on the rock, watching the three in pure contempt, “So, you failed to bring Tenbu…” 

Sophia responded to his claims as his anger grew further.

“N-No, sir!” Magoroku nervously argued, “It was that Hundred demons’ fault! I had nothing to do with it!”

“You unless idiots!” He shouted in anger, throwing his arms out, zapping them harshly. Was all he did.

Lighten shortly buzzed from his hands. Sophia hastily downshifted herself for the zapping, covering herself using her large orb. 

Feeling the wave of pain course him. Almost like some sort of electrical shock, sending heavy waves and pressures to him. It was affecting his brain. The jolts felt rather painful and intense. Unlike any other, he wasn’t fond of it. Not at all.

He halted his zapping and threw the bone off to the side, not caring where it had gone too, “Now go and get Tenbu, quickly.” He took out another chicken wing from his pockets, “I want to eat him soon as possible!”

His body sore from the zapping. He wasn’t expecting to be punished in such a way! He understood how rough the male was but zapping!? How can someone have a power like that!? Despite his shouting and crying and begging to stop, he still wanted to work alongside him.

He wasn't expecting to be zapped or even punished but the coursing pain in his chest felt... disagreeable. Highly disagreeable. Prickling feeling waving his features, a tremendous endeavor which, for him, was laborious to put into words. That feeling swelling up, the defects lightly displaying. The release of screaming hoarse and ever-lasting. He murmured from the contemporary collapses he'd receive overtime. And whatever happens next, he hopes to finally take that Tenbu card and **_NOT_** be zapped once more.

He didn't want to go through that awful stinging again!

Oh well, he just had to make sure he wins next time which he believes he was going to do! He was confident in his abilities that’s for sure.

They shortly teleported into the room shortly after their punishments. 

“I never expected to be zapped by Ikazuchi-sama…”

Kyoya-sama’s calling. She used her stars to guide her once more. From behold the orb, stood a male from the other side.

“Sophia.”

Huh? Magoroku noticed and stood still. Magoroku stood straight as he was faced with.

“Kyoya-sama!”

“Ah, Magoroku.” The CEO flashed a smile as he noticed the tan-haired, “Why long time no see. I notice that my message was sent to you, yes?”

“Of course!”

“Good. As I expected.You bring good news. I saw the match earlier.” 

“You did?” Magoroku asked.

Kyoya simply nodded. “So, did you give him the Dark Core as promised?”

“Everything is going good, sir.”

“Good, I’ll be hearing back from you both soon.” The smile never left his lips. “For now, I believe it’s best for you both to get a night’s rest. Please, do keep me updated on your findings.”

She nodded, “Da.” 

As expected, their conversation ended with Kyoya-sama’s orders. Sophia turned to leave.

“Where are you doing?”

“Home.”

Magoroku could only stare as she went through her portal. 

He let out a deep sigh, the lights of the room were already off from before. He bent down and pressed his hands against the floorboards in the center of the room. Gingerly, he plucked up one of the floorboards before sliding it to the side. He climbed down the bars carefully so he wouldn’t fall. He went downstairs into his new home.

The place that they’d used before to trapped Gemna below during the ABC Cup. 

_He lifted the white sheets from underneath the table, “Papa!” He noticed his father was close by, standing near him._

_“Why are you here, Papa?”_

_“Oh, Magoroku!” He looked down before kneeling in front of him. “Well, Papa is working right now. What about you, why are you hiding underneath there? I thought you were supposed to be leading the party. Since you naturally won the ABC Cup and all, yes?”_

_Magoroku felt shame overcome him. After he was so confident in winning. It didn’t turn out that after all. He felt tears form from the corner of his eyes. “Papa!” Hastily removed himself from the table and went up to his father. “I’m so sorry!”_

He changed into his small room. With a single bed, a closest, a nightstand, a towel stool, and a small area where his kitchen was. He was living down there because his Papa wasn't in the picture anymore, being failed and he had no other family. Letting his mind decompress for a while. 

He got ready for bed and changed into his 

When he was young, his father always told him to study and read along with Buddyfighting. Always to be the best, cautious, and proud. His father meets everything to him, pleasing him was a golden wish. Someone he looks up to for everything. His father was his best friend, believing in him and wanted to be the best. Magoroku tries his best to ignore the pressure of the world around him and focus on his goals. One of the things he often read was sayings, they were pleasant. The pressure feels like nothing to him, not when he’s the student council president.

Because his father was arrested for his crimes. He could only protest and beg for them not to take his father away from him.

_Shortly after the Gaen Cup was over, everything changed… Meaning the formal police commissioner, Sueroku Shido and was the head examiner at the Buddy Police. His title got taken away from him and the cops warrant an arrest to be made on him instantly. But this came more heartfelt than anything. The corruption he had over the Buddy Police was finally over._

_“Oi, what is the meaning of this!?” His father questioned almost mockingly as the cops went in on the male, “Why are cuffing me!? Explain yourselves at once!”_

_“Papa!”_

_“Shido Sueroku you’re unarrest for illegal corruption and abuse of power.”_

_“That’s nonsense! I had no part in this. I demand to speak to my lawyer at once!”_

_“Hey! What do you think you’re doing!?” Magoroku came in, annoyed and angry for those ppl daring to touch his father, “Don’t arrest my Papa! He did nothing wrong!”_

_Sueroku turned to Magoroku, “Well, Papa seems to be under some heat right now. You’ll be good won’t you, my boy, Magoroku?”_

_“Of course!”_

_“Good. We’ll get this all figure out soon.”_

_“Papa! Please, don’t leave!” Magoroku begged and frowning, his sense being mixed with intense emotions, “You can’t!”_

His lips dipped to a sadden frown, allowing his emotions to finally be swept. 

As the saying goes, things change so quickly and before you know it, it’s gone. Magoroku believes that to be true. That saying was true in a twisted way for him.

_Magoroku could only watch helplessly as his father was taken away…_

_Once was a large home with just his father, it wasn't a home anymore. The family portrait hanging unceremoniously on the wall, a small family of two, was gone. Forgotten and trashed. His father insisted on having their pictures taken to remember and he flashed a smile in front of the cameras. But it incorporated some coloring on the wall. At least keeping the wall from being boring with the devoid luminous blue paint it had so he’ll take that view. The room was big for the family of merely two, his only family. It was torn apart._

A large pit of sorrow waving his body while his eyes blurred. He missed his father, he missed his home. But lost half of his things when he was taken and his father was gone. Not for good but trapped in that Hell called prison. 

_And all of the paperwork and battles. Being quite complex…_

_Someone he marked up to, praising from the sidelines. The only other person besties him, he saw as someone authoritative and influential. But the unpropitious downside was his father wasn't accomplishing amidst him anymore, remaining incarcerated for his crimes bequeathing the boy sluggish to justify himself… His only family… He did feel repentance, the difficulty for the antiquity but there shouldn’t be any circumstance of him dwelling on such, he shouldn’t._

_His wife was dead. Shido Sueroku believed that everyone should be tied to one lover even when dead. He married his beloved wife who gave birth to a single child before her passing, leaving her along with his son. He'd never try to replace his wife because he loved her._

_Magoroku understood._

Someday… he’d finally meet his father again, he hoped.

So he was now operating alongside Sophia once more with a fresh mission and their new master. To steal and bring the Omni Lord back to their master.

Unlike most nights, it felt colder than normal. There wasn’t his typical smile on his lips as he circled onto the bed.

Scrawling on the sheets out in front of him. His mind was racing with unwanted thoughts of the past, sadistically Sophia and Gallows observed him getting hit without saying much. Hearing them mocking of his so-called Buddy underneath of it all. He was still upset about that. If only, he didn’t get a nightmare last night from the zapping causing him to wake up crashing on the floor covered in his own sweat and tears. Making sure he was fully prepared for the day.

**—**

Magoroku had no choice to pick from the bowl of orders, so he accepted and recognized his demands, nodding his head as well, biting back his only shattered pride to agree with him. He was nervously standing as tall as one can humanly be while meeting his master he assumed was still his master. Incompetently occupying the same space as him, yet he was both doubtful but appreciative to be operating with someone charismatic as him _—_ the astounding Gaen Kyoya _—_ the one and only. Even after losing to Mikado Gao, everyone knew him, being adored by the masses. Still, Kyoya was everything he craved to have and be. Publicity. Strength. Wealth. To be praised and be seen as a king. To be loved. Cling to that power, to his ranks and his father.

His eyes stirred as he caught a glimpse of the familiar white snow-like hair and icy blue eyes that were like an ocean that reflected the sky. The long blue dress that waves perfectly. That girl was Sophia Sakharov, the one who was chosen by the stars filled with destiny. What did she think of this? Did she really want to return? Why did he care? He shouldn’t, their relationship was just going to be the same it always was from the start. Even he was surprised he didn’t protest her return but instead was embracing their fresh mission again.

Was that why she was coming back to Aibo? For a mission!? It makes sense, now he thought about it. She didn’t seem like the one to go back to their school without an important reason other than Aibo. There wasn’t a better reason, was there? A deeper reason for vagueness. That was the reason why he’d come to this place during a time like this! For a mission ordered by Kyoya-sama! 

It was going to be the same as it started. 

She was the previous vice president of Aibo Academy, an emotionlessly cold vice. The higher one in the command chain, he was merely a puppet on her strings. A puppet she had to take care of, she mostly did. So empty and impassive that it was difficult to tell what she was thinking, her words so short and simple, they knew how to handle the boy. She was almost like a brick of ice, the bitter glacier that melts but only that; she was tremendously qualified for her role before, despite the abundance amount of hiking. With him deriding her, disputing her; she was still good at her responsibilities. And she was coming back. It left him in this muddled mess of confusion. Did he really want her to come back to Aibo?

She had white-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. Waving in the summer winds, she didn't seem to care. She had unique icy blue eyes as bright and deep as the clear blue sky. Those eyes were bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter as if one glare would melt those before her. She was so stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with high shoulders and devoid expression. Focused on the pathway in front of her and serious in their mission of locating the Tenbu card. No matter the cost, she’ll complete the mission at hand no matter the cost or lengths she had to go. So dutiful. Always taking her duty as seriously as one cares. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake. She served an important role, in being his partner in crime. Often being the smart one since most of the time, if not, all of the time, she saw right past his flaws and plans. 

She knew how to handle him well as if she was seemingly trained for this task since she was born. Wouldn’t blink twice before sending someone to their doom, and finally into their grave. She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s customs as his new vice. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. And here she was doing so once more.

Hands behind his back, as he ponders for a moment. Having Sophia back felt rather nice, really. Something to finally talk to and they could start anew with this. He wasn't sure if Sophia wanted that.

Consequently, he managed to enroll in the school for that reason alone. He was at Aibo for all of his life as far as he could remember. He was their prevailing President of the school. All of the students simply refer to him as Student Council President or simply President Shido. A name rightfully fitting, people rarely use his first name Magoroku. He was among the best in his school, being ranked second in his grade and being book-smart. 

He saw himself as the king, better than anyone else. Mocking those below him, seeing them as nothing but stepping stones to his chest piece game. He craved fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. But he didn’t care about the disciples as much as he claims to.

He was outspoken, assured, lively. Always flashing a knowing smile at his peers. Inventing rather highly of himself while mocking those around him. He was quick to judge those who ranked below him. Allowing his thoughts to be heard but he was quite childish but he wasn’t alone, anymore. 

It felt strange having someone else inside his room with it at all times, and it took some improvement for them to find some sort of comfort around each other. She showed to comprehend the school better than most, despite being new and how truly huge the section was. Which was pleasant, since he wasn’t so fond of training new people for the job. She was quite trained in the matter.

Focused on the pathway in front of her and serious in their mission of discovering fighters worthy enough for the powers of the dark core. While focusing on the current tournament, the ACB Cup. They were both working underneath the same master, ordered to look for fighters worthy enough to wield the darkness and it warped their mind. Always taking her duty as seriously as one cares. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake, knowing the right moves to make and the words to say, always keeping her shoulder high and proud. Being confident in herself.

She served a significant role in being his partner in crime. Often being the smart one since most of the time, if not, all of the time, she saw right past his flaws and plans. She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s attendant as the new student council vice and his assistant. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. But he didn’t know about her private life and they rarely discuss those sorts of topics. 

Brilliant blue eyes were as intense as the winter ice, always looking ahead with a devoid expression, nothing seeping underneath her cracks. Icy blue eyes as bright and viciously thick as the clear blue sky. Simply standing off to the side being as still as a statue; often having her gaze glued on something. She kept to herself, only speaking when it was needed or when she had to.

White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with stern high shoulders and devoid expression. Almost glaring daggers at those whose lives she drains. Ruthlessly cold and stern, strict, and willing to take the proper action to get what she wants.

Clashing personalities but they somehow accomplished to form a unique bond over time, not being friends but also close. They managed to work together, forming good teamwork. Playing off each other’s moves as if there wasn’t a chance in the world. She stepped up for him when Genma was glaring, explaining and Magoroku instantly played that off.

They did as much as one could to prepare, Sophia even helping him to ensure. Often leaving Sophia to be very busy regarding other things. Doing the proper research on all of the fighters, despite his confidence in believing they had a high chance of winning. Their team was bound to win through his eyes but also she stated there wasn’t a need to watch it if they were going to win. Magoroku wanted to be fully prepared, it didn’t hurt to refresh his mind. 

Keeping all of the fighters mentally noted in his head as he sat on his chair with the remove in his gloved hand. At first, he thought it was a chore, and nothing else being wearied of the battles but shortly, he erupts in sheer laughter and belatedly slips off his chair with a loud yelp being unable to control himself very well. Smacking himself on the floor gave him a wake-up call to stop creating jokes about these fighters. He wouldn’t admit it but he didn’t want to lose without studying the fights beforehand knowing fully well it could’ve been useful to do so. They were going to fully prepare the fights, no matter the costs. 

The white-haired merely observed this impassively, even crossing her arms at one point as he kept chuckling. Staring at him for the most before looking away when he finally fell to the hard ground. Giving her facts of some of the fighters and input when she needed or wanted. But for the most part, Magoroku enjoys talking and hearing himself talk. 

She was only serving with him and doing as she was told by him from their master, and he was in the ABC Cup for his self-indulgent career. He’d watch the fighters having their battles from the ranks. Even locking up that Genma guy for the sake of his plans. She did everything she needed, even taking plans into her action when he wouldn’t. Often giving her orders, discussing them beforehand before calling her name, to which she knew what needed to be done. She understood what she needed to do and what had to be done. 

Locking up Gemma below by making him fall when the floorboard opens, using the cameras they added into the room when needed. She kept her tablet with her, utilizing the item to take notes or to watch the cameras. Even keeping in contact with her beloved master. 

He wanted nothing more than to win the ABC Cup, just as he declared he was going to his father. And his father was waiting. Bringing the award home to show his father was his top goal and prove to everyone else who was boss in this school. Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Everything that mattered to him at this very moment was this ABC Cup. His professedly and impeccable approaches. However, Sophia had different plans, despite being rather annoyed working with him but they were both operating for the equivalent person, nonetheless. Both still working to achieve the same goals. 

She was a member of her team and the only one who stayed inside the Buddy Pit. Normally, viewing him from the sidelines. She had a keen eye, being glued to the many keys panels and screens in her sights. Often giving notes before or after the match. 

When plans didn't go his way, he would easily tick, anger would fill his eyes as the plans didn't seem to work as he hoped. Triggering the bitterness of his soul. Normally, he complains and shouts, dramatically but never went that far but the Cup… 

Seeing him at his worst. Witnessing him and his emotions were all too common. 

Viewing his every twitch, his every move, hearing his words as he spoke. He often paced around the room, talking to himself and groaning when things weren’t going his way before. She normally stood near the bookcase while her eyes trailed him without a word but the annoyance was seeping beneath

Pacing around the room as his mind was racing. Disoriented, blurred, dubious. In a pure fit of fury and indignation, he ended up knocking the books off their casing. As a loud thud would saturate the capacity.

He often threw a huge fit once they entered the room, she would sit on the sidelines simply viewing with annoyance. Screaming and he kept shouting in sheer exasperation, tossing the books off the shelves, allowing the countless pages to spread open, and breathing heavily. 

Letting out all of his pent-up emotions, not caring if she was inside of the office, he trusted her more than enough to see him at his lowest points. Breaking points. But he was far too overconfident for his good that he failed to see his flaws, causing him to act in such a manner.

Her master trailed her to deal with this. On the account of their master, allowing him to get out his anger was something that needed to be done. But they were all past that now, seeing this as a new start. And it was a strange way it kinda was one for them.

As far as their background is concerned, the concept was not new to either of them. Both already met and worked together underneath the same master. That mission wasn't easy said and done, searching for fighters worthy enough to wield the darkness. The same dark power that would warp their mind as it wanted. The same dark swelling their hearts as well.

Was it even a good idea to be working with her once more? But they had good teamwork, playing off one another’s moves as swiftly as one did and made that work. They made it work the first time, so why not again? He ignored those doubts and thoughts. But he doesn’t mind her company, despite her stern and indifferent nature.

**—**

The next day rolls by rather quickly yet the days felt so long due to his dread and body being rather sore. He ignored it as he was more focused on his school day. 

Much like the day before this day was such a gorgeous, splendid summer day where the sky was brightly clear with the sky-blue coloring. Trees are blooming and everyone, or rather the students appeared to be having a good time, despite being another school day filled with work. The sun was dangling high above the earth, providing sunlight for the plants and people. Colorful birds circulating and soaring in the clear azure were tweeting with a captivating melody that would draw anyone in.

He shifted towards the shelters of the extended window. One in front of his desk, “Let’s get some more sunlight in here, shall we?” 

While the window curtains, lightly blue in tune, were imperceptibly divided on each face, slightly open for all to view. Allowing the lovely brightness to dazzle and glisten in the office for the room. He always made sure to keep his curtains spread apart on beautiful days much like these.

Allotting an untroubled sigh to flee his lips, “Such a lovely day out, isn’t it?” He smiles happily as the slight brought him some comfort from the horrible things he got through, “I wish all days were like this…” 

"He's calling." 

Magoroku knew what she met by now. Gazing up at her tensely, meeting her indifferent expression as she once again pulled the card out…

This time...

And here they were again, back within the inners of his lair. Locating in the middle where they were last time, becoming the main meeting place. 

While two teens stood right next to each other. Gallows was seemingly waiting inside his card. Not being bothered to up this time. Good, he shouldn’t.

Having one of his arms on his legs, as he had his eyes tightly closed. He was thinking. "Settle down." A soft and muttered tone that the male was small enough for the two teenagers to hear from their spot on the footings. Before he raised his arms, picking a card, "You'll be next!" Throwing the card high into the air, nearly reaching the rocks on the ceiling. 

The two watched as he spoke the common phrases and as he did, a purple symbol began to appear…

**_"Awaken! Power of Darkness! Power of Fiends. Power of the Hundred Demons!"_ **

He watched as the card shifted to a black coat wolf, howling loudly. The unexpected turn of events causes Magoroku to flinch and tensed his arms near his midsection before he yelped in alarm. Two large wolf-like heads along with gold-plated armor.

“We are the great Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthrus! Woof!” One of the heads shouted.

While the other head directed to glance at the one who roared their handle, “Just wait for a second! Why do you get to it all? Bow wow!” After he spoke, the head leaned in, biting the other’s neck.

“That’s hurt, woof!” He hastily bites back on the other neck.

And Magoroku felt uneasy from this. Gulping, not enjoying the mere large fangs sticking from under their skin, finding such a thing to be scary and not worth it. He’ll just hope this monster would serve him and his team some justice. His current wish right now was that his fears would just cease already.

Closing one of the eyes, glaring coldly at the teenager below, “This time, you’d better not mess up, Shido!”

The male easily sweatdropped and straightened his back, raising his hand, giving his master a soldier salute, “I-I understand, sir!”

Sophia merely stood still, not reacting to anything that’s been going on already here.

**—**

They kept the mission in mind as they went on about their daily lives as if they weren’t working for their new sama, their new master, Ikazuchi-sama.”

The two sauntered inside the corridors collectively, transferring their classroom books from the student council meeting they had briefly. Sophia was carrying the edges of her book, establishing it beneath her armpits, keeping it in place. While Magoroku was simply holding the book near his waist.

Using his free hand, parting the door fully open to see a few kids were inside the room, dwelling near the front ends of the linings. He was faced with a bunch of sixth-graders, but not just, Mikado Gao and his cronies were inside. What are they doing here? This isn’t a hangout. There’s a junior high-class lecture hall next. 

“Huh? I thought the junior high school division was using this classroom next?”

The group turned to look at him. 

The only female in the bright green and white took a few steps towards them, making her way up the stairs, “Student Council President Shido!” She greeted him. Her hazel eyes peering at him, as she adjusted her glasses, “That fighter who fought Gao the other day, Death Shido. Could he be…?”

Magoroku spontaneously panicked at those accounts. He threw his arms into the air as his eyes dilated, "Not me!”

“Could he be…?” Her voice grew darker, colder than before, almost glaring at him now.

He felt his whole body shaking from his fear, his dread. Nothing but the overwhelming sensation of pure dread coursing within his frame. He felt the room grew hotter from the pressure. 

He needed to say something! Anything! Something! 

_‘I need to laugh off their suspicions!’_

He raised his free hand upward, towards his face, merely stepping in front of Sophia, “S-Stop joking around!” stammering badly but he forced himself to continue moreover, closing his eyes, trying his best to shake off this feeling, addressing his hand almost as if he was fanning himself, “There’s no way that I would let Gallows possess me,” Opening his eyes once more, glancing off to the side, almost effortlessly trying his best to think up of something, just anything to keep them from him. Pointing his hands towards them now, folding in his two middle fingers while keeping out his pinky, index, and thumb, “And call me Death Shido!”

Sophia’s expression remained stoic but she was finding his wording annoying. He was being a fool, it was clear had no idea how to shut up. Sophia raised her arm, smacking him across his shoulder and neck as harshly as she possibly could, making sure he would shut his mouth before he spits something out that would make them both be questioned further. He grasps as he felt a sharp sensation of pain coursing through his body, sensing himself getting weaker as he lost his footing to stand. Finally descending to the floor. 

He approximately frolicked towards her, depreciating down to the floor. Leaning down and closing her eyes, keeping him slip to her grasp, holding him up, catching him from fully following on the floor. She re-open her eyes to glance at the sixth graders. He would have if barely Sophia was expeditious to seize him from knocking his head on the cold floor, “It seems like President Shido isn’t feeling well." enough to talk about our plans. She stared with them, appearing as professional as she could as she was explaining, “Excuse us.”

After all, she motivated herself to push herself, utilizing most of her body uninterrupted to carry the male out of the room. She has experienced this many times before but that didn’t make carrying his body any less more manageable than before. The hallway lacked any entity so she didn’t have to disturb. Her devoid expression altered as she was dragging him in the halls. The two made it outside of the school, walking effortlessly near the white thick wall. 

Strolling once more out on the outside gates of the large academy, side by side casually making their daily rounds after classes. 

The massive sun inadvertently drenched with intense heat, dangling above as it was glistening their frames in the relaxing warmth, least for Magoroku it brought comfort. With that warmness, it felt like a relaxing jacket on their frames. The sky was brilliantly illuminated blue, a comely hue, tangling well with the fluffy snowiness of the clouds above as the trees danced to the waves of the wind, softly blowing in their direction. Ruffling their locks with the sparse movement. The birds circling high in the clear azure were chirping with a captivating melody. 

He grasps, merely mutters in pain, rubbing the back of his neck, forwarding his body back and forth without much effort, keeping his eyes closed, “My neck suddenly hurt a lot. Maybe I’m working too hard.”

He still has no idea about the sheer pain Sopha inclined to him inside the doorway of the classroom. Her expression was devoid of anything, “Da.” She simply replies, not bothering to move their discussion further. As they advance cruising down the streets in silence. 

Right beside him, a step behind was a girl. Dawning all blue and white, of all different shades that blended well with the rest of her features. As the creases of her dress sway with the swings. White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. Icy blue eyes as bright and thick as the clear blue sky. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with stern high shoulders and devoid expression. 

Focused on the pathway in front of her and serious in their mission on taking the Tenbu card. Always taking her duty as seriously as one cares. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake. She served an important role, in being his partner in crime. Often being the smart one since most of the time, if not, all of the time, she saw right past his flaws and plans. 

She knew how to handle him well as if she was seemingly trained for this task since she was born. Wouldn’t blink twice before sending someone to their doom, and finally into their grave. She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s customs as his new vice. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. 

Sophia closely trailing the chairman. Holding what appears to be a book with a pink outline on the cover. This book belonged to the Student Council, coming from an important meeting not that long ago.

“Let me come out! I wanna see what’s going on!”

Being yanked from her deep thoughts by a sudden voice. A familiar tone she imminently knew. She heard voices from behind her, turning her head slightly to the side. Seeing the two standing behind a tree. They were following them, she comprehended it. Hearing enough of their words, she shifted her head back, towards them, whispering in a soft tone towards Magoroku, “We’re being followed.”

She always had a strong sense of when she was being watched and it was it.

He turned to glance at her for a mere moment, complying with hysteria, yelping. Before flinching himself, veering his frame to see whatever she was talking about, still walking while doing so. He became faced with a familiarized male, underdeveloped the shadows of the tree, near the edges of the blue gateway.

“Mikado Gao?” Reflectively, voicing out. A tinged of hypersensitivity dwelling within his voice as he saw this current scene displaying out in front of him, He has seen enough turning back around, whispering in a soft tone, surprisingly he had a very hush voice at times but rarely uses it. He did that so only Sophia could hear him, “If we’re being followed by the Buddy Police, that means they think I’m Death Shido!” 

Cupping his fingers, trying his best to think of something. He found it! 

“Oh!” Grasping almost excitedly, as a light bulb appeared under his head. Pointed his index finger towards the sky, “I have an idea!” 

She turned to gaze at him while he spoke, proudly but spoke nothing. Keeping her lips shut. Glaring at the male mere inches in front of him. He hastily shifted towards the corner, calling out the buddyfight card up to the air, allowing the card to go rampage inside the establishment. 

The two watched as the buddy police youth flew towards the air. Leaning of the side, resting one of his hands on his waist while the other was raised, seemingly covering the sun. The end of his lips curls to a bright, all-knowing smile. Admiring his sudden work, “And with that, I’m no longer a suspect!”

Sophia had one of her white complexion brows raised into the air, head awkwardly facing upward to the sky. Finally leaning her head down, gawking curiously at the tan-haired, “I don’t understand.”

He brought his hand down, altering his frame so he was facing her. His expression smudged and filled his core egotistically, as he leaned closer towards the girl. Fully explaining his plan, “We’ll let orthrus go on a rampage, and draw their attention away from me. A real tactical play!”

Her expression shifted to pure annoyed and 

Cocking his brows at her, “Was it a little too advanced for you?” Professedly belittling her smartness. 

She didn't respond for a mere as the room fell into deep silence before her expression shifted. Closing her eyes, letting out an annoyed sigh watching it slowly but painfully as an obvious alternative. Letting out an annoyed sigh. Rubbing her head with the tip of her fingers. A small bubble of sweat dripping down her cheeks.

Her sudden behavior involuntarily elicits his worry about her health, turning to face her completely, studying her weird sudden behavior. He began to worry if she was becoming uneasy or ill. Maybe she was starting to have a headache? "Wh-What's wrong?" He couldn’t help but force himself to ask her anyway.

She didn’t respond as Gallows flew out of his pocket. A gust of wind and bright gold shining popping up in front of Magoroku, closing the gap and breaking it between Sophia and Magoroku, laughing, “Gesha-sha! What’s makes you so sure that Orthus will return to us after is his rampage?”

Sophia lifted her head, opening her eyes to meet Magoroku’s gaze, moving her fingers away from her face. Her expression is a mixture of worry and concern. Clearly, his plan was affecting her mental state. Oddly enough, displaying her weakness, knowing what will happen if this would be bad. Sweat nobly pouring down her cheeks, “What are you going to do if he gets captured?” She added another question to his growing query.

Gallows lean towards Magoroku, “Who knows what he’ll say to the authorities?”

His voice mocking him. Purple lines of feeling sick swept down his cheeks. Their questions. Their worries. He only began to panic. Raising his arms throwing them all around crazily and hastily, “I-If that happened, then Ikazuchi-sama will hit me with lightning again!” Magoroku was growing more worried as the flashbacks, his voice undoubtedly whimpering with despondency and maltreated, naturally not aspiring to get a zap once more for his failures. 

But they were right… Gallows and Sophia were raising questions he spontaneously neglected. What would happen? What would he say to his master if he were to fail with bringing Tenbu in once more? 

Retaining their loyalty to one of the most wanted people right now secretive and managing a simple school life as chairman and vice chairwoman wasn’t easy. Accurately, it was challenging, at least for Magoroku it was tough.

His cognizance was concentrated on obtaining the Tenbu card from Mikado and not being zapped, but he kept his grades high enough. Regarding himself as the most skilled member in his class and the whole school, to be ranked second in his grade.

It didn’t help that his current rival, who he needed to take Tenbu from nearly caught the two and trailed them, only for Sophia to point that out and he instantly panicked. 

This body still stinging the constant zapping as his chest kept palpitating.

He needed to locate that monster as hastily as possible! 

Veering around, turning his heels. Sustaining his legs, he persevered towards the institution as immovable as he possibly could. While being mindful not to trip on his boots again. He didn’t care if Sophia and Gallows didn’t follow him. Once he entered the first he’d managed to sneak himself within his little friend group, hiding behind the one in purple and white: Kisaragi Zanya. If Magoroku recalled correctly and he knew he was correct with this. His lips were curled to a rather pleased smirk, eyes narrowing as his tan coded brows borrowed. With the large chaos happening outside and Gao being momentarily disabled… 

_‘This is my chance to steal Tenbu’s card!’_

He simply stood there, trying his best to think of a perfect plan. Anything to get to be able to take the card out from under their noses. His expression shifted to shock.

“You rookies.”

An unfamiliar voice rang within his ears, coming from within the hallways of the school. Turning his head confusingly to take a small glance towards the source of the sounds. Finding a weird and tall looking male, making their way towards him. He was dressed in a mixture of light and dark purple. Dark-colored locks with golden kernels. His skin is an odd mixture of yellow and being pale. His outfit, dawning a bat in between were a tie should be located in. He never has seen the male before, his eyes widened, studying the male without any effort being placed into his actions. He didn’t say much else after that, merely opening his purple and black umbrella, turning his heels away from the teenagers, walking off. 

_“A V-Vampire?”_

_“Hey! Don’t be rude!”_

Magoroku didn’t bother to listen to the two fools whispering to one another instead he was more focused on this guy such now, divided his margins in an “O” like shape, as his fronts were constructed curiously. His body lowered, bucking his knees further now, arms awkwardly spread. Clearly, the others saw him so he was losing his mind with visions. 

Magoroku shook those thoughts away and shifted to find that this enigmatic male decorated in purple already outside. 

_‘Huh!?’_

That was shockingly fast… teleportation, maybe? 

He shook those thoughts away. There was no time to be swelling on that male. He had a mission and since his buddy and Vice weren’t here, he had to think of something on his own. Shortly, he witnesses a bunch of weird one-eyed bats starts attacking the monster, swarming him like some sort of Bee high with their prey. The monster Disappeared and the male began to feel relieved but also worried. He had no idea where the monster went. Was that Sophia’s doing? He could only hope that she had something up her jacket for him to use.

He silently followed the gang as they made their way outside, wanting to know more about this tell male. 

Hearing out their discussion.

“Thanks! You saved us!” The buddy spoke, shifting closer towards the male, “Thanks to you, I didn’t have to punch or get punched by my partner!” After he spoke, he raised his hand before patting him on the shoulder but he ended up knocking the umbrella out of his hands. Causing him to yelp and turn into sand.

Magoroku was surprised to see that. Like the others.

**—**

The garden on the roof is magnificent. A perfect place and scene with grass life. Containing numerous and diverse flowers along with heavy and thick bright green bushes. The flowers were blooming with many various colors, all were different and unique in their little way. Purple, pink, and blue were the tones his navy eyes caught. Excellently circulated throughout the given area. 

Japanese flowers were a good site for them in the early afternoon, he thought. Most of the grass was satisfied with Sumire flowers, a small purple time flower that had many shades. One that he ostensibly deemed was attractive. Japanese flowers were always so beautiful you couldn’t help but gaze longingly at the small ones near the trees.

As birds seemingly flew around the area without many considerations, singing a melody of chirps as they went. Dancing in the sky without much thought. It was a relaxing tone. Surely they must’ve been tiny bugs in the area. Hidden inside the darkness of the good thick bushes. 

The sun was dangling from above, the bushes were blooming with bright green. Lively and well. He couldn’t help but gaze as he took in the air.

And no one was there. It was a perfect place for her. The roof was always perfect for her that is.

She managed to make it near the corners of the structures on the roof. No one was here to bother her up here. Gallows was floating by her side also, following her sways. He had more respect for her than Magoroku, she assumed. Raising her glowing buddyfight card high in the air, summoning the monster to her location. Landing mere inches away from her. Before she lowered her arm back to her side once more, still holding the card within her grasp. 

The monster was clearly confused, staring around awkwardly while shifting their heads in rather awkward positions. Trying their best to get a sense as to where they were.

“Wh-What’s going on, woof?”

“What happened, bow-wow?”

Her expression devoid of anything as she stared, “Do as I say if you don’t want to die.”

The monster spoke nothing but merely listened to her words. She had a plan. She was exploitative for her duties, some would admit. Effectively stealing was their main goal.

“At this point, it would be bad if Death Shido was revealed to be Shido,” She solicited, “So I’ll become Death Shido and steal Tenbu!” Pulling out the darkcore from beneath her jacket, raising it, “Darkness Barrier,” She raised her arm once more, raising it higher as she closed her eyes, throwing up to the air without a harsh swing, “Activate!” 

“Gesha!” 

With this ordered, the Darkness barrier activated once more. Once again, a mini-sized hydra abruptly popped up, flying around what seems to be a large ball with a mixture of purple and black, as it was swirling around the ball, growing bigger until the dragon swiftly flew below, leaving the ball to burst out adhesive lines of concealment before they were inundated by the blackness. 

He flinched by allowing the heavy winds to take his body, closing his eyes before re-opening them, finding he was in some sort of buddy-like area, filled with a large rock almost like the desk in front him, possibly a screen or keypad, he appropriated. With three large purplish almost coded pinkish orbs in front of them. Magoroku saw what was happening and became rather confused with the sudden actions. 

“It’s Death Shido!”

Death Shido, no it was Sophia in that outfit. The blamed chairman, along with the rest of Gao’s friends, were being raised in the center of the pit. He cringed at this, his body tensing, as he stared around the area confusingly. He was confused by this, tensing. 

What was she thinking!?

“Where are we?” Asked the male with long purple.

Until he discerned… Death Shido!? Wait, he reminisced he was Death Shido! What in the world was befalling!? One of his eyelids lowered as he stared, sweat dropping the process. He didn’t resemble astonishment but blended with the unforeseen progressions of circumstances. 

This Death Shido pointed their index finger towards the group ahead of her from her stance, “If you wish to escape from this Darkness Barrier…” She paused, letting that sink into their heads, “You must fight Death Shiso herself…”

Herself!? This voice… Her voice rang through his ears. 

_‘Sophia!?’_

He notices her long front strands of hair professedly pricking out from under the upper parts of the mask. He could tell her eyes were icy blue. This was her, he knew his partner in crime. But why was she doing this? The question he couldn’t quite pinpoint, not yet.

“Herself?” Kuguru questioned Death Shido’s words.

Sophia brought her hand up, staring up towards the ceiling, pondering, “Uh, no, I mean…” She shook those thoughts away, pointed her finger down towards the others, trying her best to play the part, “Fight me!”

“That’s odd…”

She was being expected further… she was shockingly struggling with this… she should’ve known Shido Magoroku well enough by now to understand how well he would behave but still… She was overthinking his role. For sure. She had a bad habit of overthinking matters occasionally.

She sustained deliberating among her solicitudes, attempting to retrieve. Drawing her hand closer towards herself once more, as her sumptuous cerulean eyes glimpse up once more. “No, I mean…” She staggered those decisions with the tip of her fingers. This was wasting her time, surely and she demurred, dissipating her time striving to reprimand her erroneousness, “You must fight Death Shido himself!”

He never saw her exertion so much to find the right statements but here she was, adjudicating her firmest to represent to mimic similar to him. It transpired consequently ghastly for the tan-haired boy but he assumed that Sophia was producing this to sustain the occupation and to obstruct them from realizing that he was Death Shido covered disguised while fighting the opponent to win the Tenbu card. 

He could only hope that she was able to do that and he knew that she was fully capable of doing so. She was strong but not as powerful as he was. Magoroku thought he was the greatest, Sophia… well, she can be the second he appropriated. Still, he was reeled to his core, scrutinizing this girl with genuine trepidation. What was she contemplating!? He envied that he could apprehend her methods of speculation but a portion of him didn’t aspire to acknowledge… not at all...

“He sounds just like Shido!”

“But president Shido is right here, yo!”

Magoroku turned his head and lowered his arm as they spoke about him, they also were all glaring at him. Finally noticing that they were a part of their group. Closing his eyes and turning his frame away from the rest of them. Placing on his hands down to his waist while the other was rubbing the head of his hand, tensely chuckling, “See, I keep telling you that I’m not Death Shido!” 

“Warp successful!” A young familiar voice can be ringing inside all of their ears. A girl with bright pink hair finally popped out of her shuttle, pointed her finger towards the group, mic nearing her lips, proudly shouting into it, “Wherever there are Buddyfights, you’ll find Paruko Nanana!”

After Gao and his friends started a discussion that Magoroku and Sophia couldn’t be bothered to listen to. He flew over towards the fight teenager simply standing in the middle of the stage, as they all stared at her.

“Okay, all non-fighters go…” he pointed towards the large dragon head with an opening, "Over there, probably!”

And they all silently followed where she pointed, making their way towards one of the Buddy pits.

“Ravenous Beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” She shouted as her normal teal dark core shined, lifting in up. The deck and core altered to a gem on top of her and as her five hand cards came out, “Luminize! Hundred Legend!”

Gao was next, aluminizing his cards, “On the tail of a cyclone, emergency launch!” The flames of fire grew for him, displaying his true power of the fire, spinning with the cards, “Luminize! Sunshine Guardians!”

Paruko raised her arms, Buddyfight!” 

The match was going to begin.

“Raise the flag!” Sophia and Gao shouted in unison.

“Hero World!” Gao was fighting for the Hero World.

“Legend World!” Sophia said right after. A world she always uses behind that mask of hers. But unlike Magoroku, she didn’t yank the draping blood-red cape she was dawning afterward.

**【Mikado Gao’s life: 10】**

**【Death Shido’s life: 10】**

“Going first is Death Shido!”

While in the Skull pit, Magoroku was in the back watching as the two fighters luminized their decks and raised their flags from within the Buddy Skull pit. He couldn’t be in his single pit for Sophia but this was okay, he guessed. 

“So Death Shido is using Legend World today?” The only female in the skull pit pointed out.

The tan-haired parted his lips, closed his eyes, and pointed his index finger upward, “While you’re in the skull pit, you can talk to the fighters, too.”

The deck builder flinched back, eyeing him weirdly, “How do you know that?”

Wait, how did he know that? 

Magoroku opened his eyes in shock, before quickly turning away from everyone and rubbing his gloved index finger on his face. The boy raised a blow at this, giving a mixture that was mere worry and thankful. He had to think fast. “Uh, intuition?” Was the word that came out of his lips, trying to think of something else but couldn’t think of anything else.

Death Shido, or rather let’s say, Death Sophia had increased the total amount of gauge in her hand with the King Of Forest, Zlatorog! Finally attacking, being the first attack in the game. She managed to inflict two damage to Gao and ended her move. Not being told afterward and after that. All being told by the pink-haired pro caster, Paruko.

Gao’s move started and he drew his card before doing a typical charge and draw. For the first move of his, he pays one gauge to activate his transform card. “Super Burning Speed! Round-Up All Criminals!” The aura of deep and burning fire surrounded his frame, glowing the tainted coloring, as his outfit transformed to metal armor. 

Paruko was super excited to announce his fresh transformation he had right off the bat but also Gao felt as if it was too heavy. Not being fond of the sudden heavy armor he was currently dawning, he ripped it off from his frame. Only leaving his shoes and gloves parts one, the rest could leave! Before calling a monster to his left stance and Buddy calling to the right and he made it to the center. He just created the Gao formation. 

Behind the boney masked the female watched in silence as his moves played fluently for her. And behind the countless bodies of his friends stood a lonely boy in green. Preferring to stay behind them and watch his vice fight in his place, it was rather rare to see her Buddyfight so he took this time to enough it. Of course, he had faith in her moves, believing she would and could win this. His arms crossed, one of his eyebrows raised knowingly as a smirk pestered on his features. He appeared smug. She was strong, skilled, and just as powerful as she was a person but not as much as him. He was the greatest Buddyfighting in his eyes. She was… second best. Yeah, that could work! And that was him giving this expression…

Out on the Buddyfighting stage activated his buddy’s ability. That allows the monster to destroy one of the opponent’s monsters. One of Death Sophia’s cards. Only if you pay two gauge but he plenty of that after gaining some before. Drum destroyed the center position monster as Gao called an attack to be her, went in to attack her directly. The monster ran towards the finger on the platform, towards her. 

She covered herself with one of her hands as the attack came in. Ten went down to eight. Gao told Drum to attack next. Attacking the masked fighter once more, feeling sharp winds breezing over her body. Eight dipped to Five. She now has five life points remaining.

“And finally, there’s me!” Gao wasn’t finished with his attack, he was saving himself for last.

She won’t allow that to happen. Taking one of the cards from her hand and casting it, “I cast! Holy Grail!” Blocking his attack from passing her, neutralizing the attack. 

“Damn it!” Gao snapped.

**_“The Move End.”_ **

It was her turn. Her features displayed nothing. Her arms down to her side. Despite pretending to be Death Shido, she acted nothing like the male yet everyone was dumb enough to buy it. All thanks to her Dark Core powers. 

**_“Your Move.”_ **

“Now it’s my turn!” Speaking as she shifted her hands to draw a card, “Draw! Charge and Draw!” before drawing a card and doing the same charge and draw. Her moves were quick but carefully planned.

Raising a card in the air, “I call to the left, Waweldrache!” Shifting her hand to the right while her hand was still raised, “I Buddy call to the right, Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthurs!” 

The monster quickly went to the right as she called, being proud that they were finally called. Due to Buddyfight, her life went from five to six. Of course, Paruko checked the monster in her little Scope and explained the card’s information to everyone in the camera.

Sophia ignored the pink-haired that was going off. The white-haired was busy thinking of her plays, “I equip Famous Sword, Hrunting!” Her expression was that of a deep serious scowl, almost annoyed as the item appeared in front of her. A large thick sword and she wrapped her hands around it, taking it.

“I cast!” She paid three of the five gauge she needed to play, “Decree of Dullahan!” A thick glow surrounded the monsters on her field, granting the monster on her field who is a Wydar Sarkal a double attack ability. 

With the item wrapped around her hand, she was ready to fight, “Waweldrache. Do a link attack with me!” After those words, swiftly leaping off of her platform and dashed towards the fighter across the stage. She raised her sword as she got closer and instantly struck him with it. Her attack was large enough to break his current defense. 

His nine life got caught to five from her attack. Taking four damage from the link attack.

She wasn’t done yet!

“Orthrus! Attack Mikado Gao!”

Gao counters the move and kicks the monster in the guts, instantly poking a hold inside and destroying it.

Sophia clutched her teeth in annoyance from this before turning her head, “Waweldrache! Attack Assault leader!”

And with that…

**_“You Move End.”_ **

Her turn was now over, leaving it for Gao.

He charged and drew after he drew his card. He destroys the Waweldrache monster on the field using Drum’s effect once more. Gao called and attacked and Sophia cast once more, “I cast! Holy Grail!” Blocking his attack once more. Gao only attacked again, her five life dropping to three. 

And finally, he called it… “Final Phrase!”

Sophia parted her lips for a moment in shock, backing away before clutching her teeth for the final phrase. He blasts the winds towards her as her eyes lip parted and eyes widened from the shock of the bright lights smacking her. Knocking her life points down to zero. Losing the fight. 

The Darkness Barrier broke in the process and the dark flames teleported them back to where they all were. 

Sophia broke off with Gallows by this. Losing the Hundred Demon card. 

“Gesha-Gesha! Looks like you lost, Big Sis Sophia, geh.” 

Gallows seemed down as if he didn’t want her to lose. Sophia only clutched her teeth, gritting in annoyance from this. 

…

**_“GAME END. WINNER MIKADO GAO.”_ **

He heard the bot say as he also teleported with him. He couldn’t believe she lost, she was going to have to get punished for it, he thought! 

Ungainly and hunched, Magoroku walked towards a few steps before turning, stuttering as his head was still facing Gao, “I-I need to take off now!” He awkwardly shuffles away in the grass, his boats creating the ruffles noise. 

However, he didn’t make it far before he heard it...

“Student Council President!” 

He felt his heart instantly drop in his chest, dramatically raising his arms in the air and letting out a surprised noise. Eyes completely dilated. Sweat poured down his body. Shaking heavily at what might come night.

It was Mikado Gao who called him...

“I’m very sorry!”

“Eh?” Magoroku processes that as he veered to face the redhead, and did so confusingly at the boy. 

The trainee was bowing at him, eyes closed, “The truth is, I suspected that you might be Death Shido,” he admitted, before lifting himself and giving a bright smile towards the boy, “But I’m really glad I was wrong!”

Magoroku shifted his movements at that, placing one of his hands on his hip while the other one was planted behind his back. Gazing up at the side, thinking… He slightly smirked, acting casually smug but also was still notably sweating as well.

“There’s no way I could be that weird costumed freak!” 

They all took that in but all Magoroku wanted was to just leave, “Well, I must take my leave now! As the Student Council President, I have important things to do!”

Gao nodded understandably, “That’s alright! Best of luck with your duty, I totally understand! See ya later, President Shido.” 

“Of course, thank you!”

Magoroku awkwardly rushed away from the outside and made his way past the doors and was down the hall, finally feeling some sense of reassurance. 

Sophia. She was Death Shido this time. Actually it was quite nice of her to act like him. Understanding her true motives behind that move wasn't that hard to discover. 

Really it was two simple reasonings. 

One to push the blame somewhere here so they won't discover he was in fact Death Shido behind his mask. And two, to hopefully win the card and be successful in their mission.

“Now, where’s Sophia?”

His office instantly came into his mind. And he made his way from the large halls towards the office. Having his logo on it. He grabbed the blue sliding door and slid it open. Revealing the insides. And in his favor, he noticed the girl stoically standing inside of the room with his boned buddy standing simply off to the side. He greeted her by her name as he stepped the threshold before closing the door.

“He’s calling.” Stoically the female took a mere step forward, pulling out from underneath her pocket, “Let’s go.”

Magoroku merely gulps at this as the portal grows into thin air, engulfing them inside. 

And here they were faced with their anger master. Coffee eyes piercing at them with such hostility, “You unless idiots!” The zapping came their way once more.

Sophia lifted her card, protecting herself from the attack using her powers while Magoroku shifted in pain and kept altering his body in hopes the pain would go away soon.

Sophia merely stared at her card and not at the boy who was muttering in pain...

“Th-This time, I’m not the one who lost!” 

Sophia closed her eyes from this statement. He was placing all of the blame on her. Magoroku kept screaming in pain from the stinging. 

“Whose fault it is that I had to wear that weird costume?” 

“Next time, you must bring me Tenbu, without fail!” Their sama didn’t care for that interaction. He wasn't interested in any of it. Didn’t care who brought and fought for the card, only that he had in his hands. Screaming the last bit again, making sure it was dried into their heads, “Without fail!” 

“I-I understand, sir!” Magoroku replied while he was still rattling in discomfort from the feeling.

Ikazuchi continued the notion until he felt the zapping was enough, “Good! You better start doing it!”

Magoroku began to explain. As he had his hands behind his back, staring out the seemingly devoid window. The curtains were close but he doesn’t mind.  
“The Fuji Photon Metal Mine, you say?”  
“Go there and acquire the Photon Metal and bring it back here.”

“Of course, Aragami Rouga-Kun.”

The next night, Aragami began to throw his desk around.

Shido Magoroku stared around the room.

“Here are your Buddy monsters, hand picked from the best,” Kyoya explained, “I’d believe Death Ruler Gallows is best suited for you, Shido Magoroku.”

**—**

“I guess one would need a tour around the campus.”

“Don’t bother.” 

**—**

Magoroku began to explain. As he had his hands behind his back, staring out the seemingly devoid window. The curtains were closed but he didn't mind.

“The Fuji Photon Metal Mine, you say?”

“Go there and acquire the Photon Metal and bring it back here.”

“Of course, Aragami Rouga-Kun.”

  
Shido - often loses. Flawed. However he tries his best to win and won to some of the strongest monsters in the series. 

The next night, Aragami began to throw his desk around.

**—**

He grabbed the handle and slid the door open, catching the attention from the girls to his right. 

“Student Council President Shido!”

“Why, you’re here late.”

Magoroku flashed a smile towards them, “Naturally, as the student council president, I work hard so that everyone can have a secure student life.” He stepped outside of the room before lifting his hand to his hair, “Oh? And yet you want to know how I still get top grades?” He flickered his hair proudly, “You see, it’s because I’m a genius.”

He placed his hands behind his back as he turned to face the girls in front of him. The smile wouldn’t leave him. 

“But that aside… being at school this late is a violation of clause 8 of the school’s rules. I’ll need to report this to the guidance counselors…”

 _So… should I report them? Upholding proper conduct is paramount to a successful institution. He knew that. Depending on their record, they may be suspended or even expelled._ But Magoroku went with the different option here, he was understanding after all. 

The girls' expressions shifted to worry.

“But!” He placed a hand on his chest before glancing up to meet their wavering gazes of worry. “I’ll keep this a secret, just for today. Be sure to go home quickly.”

Without another word from him, the girls’ admitted their sorrows and hastily turned. He watched as they dashed away from the scene with a smile. He felt slight joy coming from the scene itself. 

_That was rather fun! I had them scared there for a second._

He had the whole school within his hands, the control, the power, and the superiority of it all. He had a deep need to feel superior and higher than the rest, he knew he was. 

With that, he shifted back into the student council room, or rather, his office. He closed his eyes before sliding the door closed behind him. He placed a hand on his chin as he opened a single eye to meet her stoic gaze. “Truly, how am I such an understanding student council president? Don’t you think so, Vice President Sophia?” 

“I wouldn’t know. I don’t want to know either, Shido.” 

His name was Shido Magoroku. 

He stared around the room.

“Ah, Shido Magoroku, was it?” 

He flinched before turning his head to find a familiar white-haired, “Yes, I am.”

“Here are your Buddy monsters, hand picked from the best,” Kyoya explained, “I’d believe Death Ruler Gallows is best suited for you, Shido Magoroku.”

**—**

“I guess one would need a tour around the campus.”

“Don’t bother.” 

**—**

Magoroku began to explain. As he had his hands behind his back, staring out the seemingly devoid window. The curtains were closed but he didn't mind.

“The Fuji Photon Metal Mine, you say?”

“Go there and acquire the Photon Metal and bring it back here.”

“Of course, Aragami Rouga-Kun.”

The next night, Aragami began to throw his desk around.

**—**

He grabbed the handle and slid the door open, catching the attention from the girls to his right. 

“Student Council President Shido!”

“Why, you’re here late.”

Magoroku flashed a smile towards them, “Naturally, as the student council president, I work hard so that everyone can have a secure student life.” He stepped outside of the room before lifting his hand to his hair, “Oh? And yet you want to know how I still get top grades?” He flickered his hair proudly, “You see, it’s because I’m a genius.”

He placed his hands behind his back as he turned to face the girls in front of him. The smile wouldn’t leave him. 

“But that aside… being at school this late is a violation of clause 8 of the school’s rules. I’ll need to report this to the guidance counselors…”

 _So… should I report them? Upholding proper conduct is paramount to a successful institution. He knew that. Depending on their record, they may be suspended or even expelled._ But Magoroku went with the different option here, he was understanding after all. 

The girls' expressions shifted to worry.

“But!” He placed a hand on his chest before glancing up to meet their wavering gazes of worry. “I’ll keep this a secret, just for today. Be sure to go home quickly.”

Without another word from him, the girls’ admitted their sorrows and hastily turned. He watched as they dashed away from the scene with a smile. He felt slight joy coming from the scene itself. 

_That was rather fun! I had them scared there for a second._

He had the whole school within his hands, the control, the power, and the superiority of it all. He had a deep need to feel superior and higher than the rest, he knew he was. 

With that, he shifted back into the student council room, or rather, his office. He closed his eyes before sliding the door closed behind him. He placed a hand on his chin as he opened a single eye to meet her stoic gaze. “Truly, how am I such an understanding student council president? Don’t you think so, Vice President Sophia?” 

“I wouldn’t know. I don’t want to know either, Shido.” 

“How far were we in the videos of the grade schoolers that are probable to show up in the ABC Cup, again?” He asked as he began to walk towards his large desk, “Although it’s not as if any of us are going to get beaten by one of them.” He grabbed the remote and flipped the television on by pressing the button.

She turned to look at him, “Then you don’t need to watch them.”

“It’s better to be careful, right?” 

The first video on the screen was that of a familiar face. Elementary school grade six student and unranked fighter Gao Mikado. A member of team Ball Su Soleli and user of the dragon world deck.

“Unranked sixth grader, of Team Balle Soleil, Mikado Gao. He plays Dragon World,” Sophia explained.

“This is… the fight with Ryuenji Tasuku that the whole school is talking about.” So this is the card fight he had against Tasuku Ryuenji that everyone at the academy has been talking about. It has to be. Ever since this fight happened everyone was on about it. He heard a lot about it from his peers. “He won because he drew Dragoblade, Dragobrave at the right time?”

As expected, Magoroku began to laugh. “As I thought, he could only win against Ryuenji Tasuku through pure luck.” 

It was nothing but pure luck in the end, no matter how much one thought otherwise. He just happened to draw a Dragon Blade Drago Brave at the right time to win it. _I must admit now having seen the contest this poise celebrated victory was nothing more than pure luck._

“Watching Gao’s fight reminded me… about Aragami’s crowning moment of idiocy in that loss against him.” _I can’t believe that Rouga actually lost to this guy. It makes me want to see him embarrass himself again._ That sudden thought gave him an idea. “Well, let’s watch this one next, shall we?”

He clicked on the remote again. 

These videos… aren’t really so bad after all.

Shido gets away cause he's a 15 year old kid who's made some bad choices and hanged with bad crowds. [Not to mention he's a weasel so I would bet he lied about his relationships to Kyoya and Yamigedo] His Father on the other hand is an Adult so he must be trialed as one. He's got at the least a 10 year sentence, if not longer or life, for being part of a planet wide invasion XP His name was Shido Magoroku. 

He stared around the room.

“Ah, Shido Magoroku, was it?” 

He flinched before turning his head to find a familiar white-haired, “Yes, I am.”

“Here are your Buddy monsters, hand picked from the best,” Kyoya explained, “I’d believe Death Ruler Gallows is best suited for you, Shido Magoroku.”

“Oh, and before you part, I’d like to give you something important, Shido.” 

“What is it?” 

Sophia handed him a letter. He stared curiously at it. 

“Please, return this letter to your father for me.”

Magoroku nodded.

**—**

“I guess one would need a tour around the campus.”

“Don’t bother.” 

**—**

Magoroku began to explain. As he had his hands behind his back, staring out the seemingly devoid window. The curtains were closed but he didn't mind.

“The Fuji Photon Metal Mine, you say?”

“Go there and acquire the Photon Metal and bring it back here.”

“Of course, Aragami Rouga-Kun.”

The next night, Aragami began to throw his desk around.

**—**

He grabbed the handle and slid the door open, catching the attention from the girls to his right. 

“Student Council President Shido!”

“Why, you’re here late.”

Magoroku flashed a smile towards them, “Naturally, as the student council president, I work hard so that everyone can have a secure student life.” He stepped outside of the room before lifting his hand to his hair, “Oh? And yet you want to know how I still get top grades?” He flickered his hair proudly, “You see, it’s because I’m a genius.”

He placed his hands behind his back as he turned to face the girls in front of him. The smile wouldn’t leave him. 

“But that aside… being at school this late is a violation of clause 8 of the school’s rules. I’ll need to report this to the guidance counselors…”

 _So… should I report them? Upholding proper conduct is paramount to a successful institution. He knew that. Depending on their record, they may be suspended or even expelled._ But Magoroku went with the different option here, he was understanding after all. 

The girls' expressions shifted to worry.

“But!” He placed a hand on his chest before glancing up to meet their wavering gazes of worry. “I’ll keep this a secret, just for today. Be sure to go home quickly.”

Without another word from him, the girls’ admitted their sorrows and hastily turned. He watched as they dashed away from the scene with a smile. He felt slight joy coming from the scene itself. 

_That was rather fun! I had them scared there for a second._

He had the whole school within his hands, the control, the power, and the superiority of it all. He had a deep need to feel superior and higher than the rest, he knew he was. 

With that, he shifted back into the student council room, or rather, his office. He closed his eyes before sliding the door closed behind him. He placed a hand on his chin as he opened a single eye to meet her stoic gaze. “Truly, how am I such an understanding student council president? Don’t you think so, Vice President Sophia?” 

“I wouldn’t know. I don’t want to know either, Shido.” 

“How far were we in the videos of the grade schoolers that are probable to show up in the ABC Cup, again?” He asked as he began to walk towards his large desk, “Although it’s not as if any of us are going to get beaten by one of them.” He grabbed the remote and flipped the television on by pressing the button.

She turned to look at him, “Then you don’t need to watch them.”

“It’s better to be careful, right?” 

The first video on the screen was that of a familiar face. Elementary school grade six student and unranked fighter Gao Mikado. A member of team Ball Su Soleli and user of the dragon world deck.

“Unranked sixth grader, of Team Balle Soleil, Mikado Gao. He plays Dragon World,” Sophia explained.

“This is… the fight with Ryuenji Tasuku that the whole school is talking about.” So this is the card fight he had against Tasuku Ryuenji that everyone at the academy has been talking about. It has to be. Ever since this fight happened everyone was on about it. He heard a lot about it from his peers. “He won because he drew Dragoblade, Dragobrave at the right time?”

As expected, Magoroku began to laugh. “As I thought, he could only win against Ryuenji Tasuku through pure luck.” 

It was nothing but pure luck in the end, no matter how much one thought otherwise. He just happened to draw a Dragon Blade Drago Brave at the right time to win it. _I must admit now having seen the contest this poise celebrated victory was nothing more than pure luck._

“Watching Gao’s fight reminded me… about Aragami’s crowning moment of idiocy in that loss against him.” _I can’t believe that Rouga actually lost to this guy. It makes me want to see him embarrass himself again._ That sudden thought gave him an idea. “Well, let’s watch this one next, shall we?”

He clicked on the remote again. 

_These videos… aren’t really so bad after all._

**—**


	8. Chapter 8

## Fate

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> How a boy from the underworld of death and a girl from the freezing stars fall in love with one another. Sophia Sakharov and Shido Magoroku are tasked with a new mission.

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742690/chapters/73156590/edit)



###  [Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742690/chapters/73156590): Prologue: The Fresh Start

### Chapter Text

_“There’s no turning back now.”_

_From Frozen stars of cold loyalty and the gates of the underworld leading to the strings of DEATH, come two souls. Forever bound by fate, being cursed from their first life to meet and leave, yet none can seem to remember how or why._

_A young boy of_ **_DEATH_ ** _. The one who held the conductor wand. The Walter to the gates of hell, the one to open the gates of the underworld with pride. He was the one holding the wand for his needs, looking to be amused. The abyss symphony of death._

_A young girl made of stoic_ **_ice_ ** _. The one who held the bow and arrow. A deity towards the frozen stars. She was the frozen stars in the sky. They were solid in her cold slim pale hands. A girl from the stars shrouded in mystery. Her grip on the world felt cold. History would freeze solid from her handle. She’ll make sure of it._

_The goddess of ice and king of the underworld were always driven by the strings attached but those strings always seem to break. Something always got in the way of things. Outside forces ripping at them. It came at the price of a student council president and Vice president. Well, that is, a former Vice-president to Aibo Academy._

_She saw a dream. The destruction of the world, and becoming a legend. Gaen Kyoya was part of that dream, to make it happen._

_He’s calling. Kyoya-sama. He came to her with a mere vision._

_“Everything shall be as you wish, Kyoya-sama.”_

_She would answer. She bowed down and obeyed his every command without question with a simple Da._

_A faith servant. ‘This is all that I am.’_

_All that she will ever be._

_He gifted her a Dark Core in a form of a promise. “I plan on changing the world, to get rid of the adults that control it. It’s them that the world is rotten and falling apart. You’ll be a part of it, of course. However, I have only one condition. You must use this Dark Core.’_

_She took it without fail, the sway of darkness accepted her a second doubt. The darkness became her frozen world. The only ones who can use this Dark Core are the special, chosen ones. Anyone else… is devoured by its strength._

_Sophia Sakharov was someone suited for the Dark Core._

_His plans were simple: Expand their ranks, and recreate the world._

_The light, her light. The one who’d given her a deeper purpose in the world. He gave her meaning in the world. She doesn’t like doing meaningless things. Everything has a meaning. It needs to have one._

_Her stoic expression met the gaze of the devil himself. A man that was so powerful his goals were like nature's calling, memorized by his crimson blood-red eyes and highlights, to his white hair. His tone was adored by all in his wake. He was Japan’s top model for the world, the one who swayed even the littlest of actions to their feet. A natural-born leader._

_The main goal is to destroy the world and rebuild it. One can’t rebuild something without destroying it first, that’s logical. This cold world needs rebuilding, from the adults who controlled and ruined it. That took some time, preparation, and monsters from the Darkness. Power was needed from that darkness. It was surely no easy task. How much blood would be spilled at the hand of the throne? The piercing screams of the foolish people. Only kids would live and carry out their will as better people._

_Only certain people knew and those people were perfectly chosen to know this information. It was quite surprising to say the least, how something so big could remain so hidden from the rest of the world. It just shows how powerful their king was. The demon lord, Gaen Kyoya. He had a small group called “Disaster” without his ranks, a select few who had plenty of power and were able to awaken their darkness._

_In a world, that was ruled by Kyoya-sama, a Lord of his own. A god, a king, and a hero to all. He was the change. No one will stop him from that goal of destruction._

_That will all change for the better, soon enough. Gaen Kyoya planned on making that change happen. The truth is, Kyoya-sama wasn’t fond of humans, not after what they did to his people and ruined the world. This world needed change. He was going to bring that change, make everything perfect again._

_There was a deal to be made with adults and kids, Kyoya-sama believed that he was suited to handle the dark forces that came with it. The Legend has it that a wolf’s tail was near, a lone wolf was once a dear friend. A devilish dragon with insanity to bring. A chief with an ego._

_The world in their hands, the stars at her grip, wanting nothing more than to freeze this world solidly in her tracks. The gift from the stars, where most turn their hearts to._

_She knew the risk involved in doing this but it doesn’t matter to her. She’d do anything to make sure Kyoya-sama got what he wanted. She has a loyalty that was unmatched by all. If it met dying for his cause, so be it. Even if it means becoming Demons with someone she barely knows and works alongside that so-called person she’ll do it. A ruthlessly cold demon who will go to great lengths and weights carry out his wishes. But none from the past were ever that loyal as she was or were poorly picked for the sake of Kyoya-sama orders. Kyoya-sama was her light, a source that came to her, one that gave her purpose and meaning. He gave her a purpose that otherwise, she wouldn’t have found before. She doesn’t like meaningless things or wasting her time._

_She had ways of dealing with people in her way, ones who weren’t fit for their duties. was the one that Kyoya-sama named Kuchinawa Terumi. Terumi wasn’t even her real name. She had a crush on their master. Kyoya-sama. Sophia really doesn’t care. Terumi wasn’t fit and Sophia didn’t waste any time to “Da” to Kyoya-sama’s wishes and remove Terumi. She was unable to fulfill her mission and was dismissed from her duties within Disaster. It had to be done in order to protect their secrets._

_"Everything is proceeding right on schedule, Kyoya-sama. We’re just waiting for you to give the order.”_

_‘Meaning Mikado Gao, the one with the greatest Disaster force potential. I’m well aware of that. Why else do you think Kyoya-sama brought him here? He wants him to be the person who brings about the end of the world.’_

_Things didn’t happen that way. Since the defeat of Mikado Gao, Kyoya-sama had other plans. He took great interest in a new idea. One that he was certain would work as expected._

_She dutifully nodded with a Da. She wouldn't dare go against his wishes. He was a God, going against him is like going against nature._

_You shouldn’t._

**—**

“With Disaster already being disbanded after the Gaen Cup, we’ve lost most of our members… I was unable to track them down and I have no idea where any of them are. Kyoya-sama.” She stood high as she explained this. “It’s unfortunate, especially considering that we were close to succeeding with your plans, Master.” She lacked any repentance but there was a reflection of pity glazing from her kernels. “I was confident we’d succeed.” She bowed her head, “I’m terribly sorry I failed you.”

“That’s quite fine, Sophia. Their parts were done for anyway.” He slightly raised his head, while the familiar rhythmic tone that would make any swing towards him filled the room. 

Sophia Sakharov did all that she could to make the portal happen. Even harshly smacking a fist down at the key to open the portal further before maliciously teleporting off with Elf trailing behind her.

Kyoya-sama was safe from the damage, however, the two adults who were working for him underneath the Buddy Police: **_Shido Sueroku and Seiichi Nobari,_ ** _were not._

Thanks to Seiichi Nobari’s lack of common sense, the original Buddy Police was able to track their crimes on the laptop. Who would knowingly keep track of their crimes on those things? A very dumb thing to do, even from a master special detective. Kyoya-sama was safe from harm as she was sent and ordered by Kyoya-sama to stoically destroy the proof and to get rid of his memories.

Effectively, using her power of ice and stars to block out the view by the thick fog. She was there when Shido and ‘Captain Answer’ Buddyfight occurred. Seiichi Nobari’s true fears began to show when he ran the opposite way. Another poor decision.

_You can’t run from me._

Seiichi Nobari was immediately taken into the Police’s custody shortly after. Shido Sueroku couldn’t escape that fate either, unfortunate enough to be arrested for his crimes as well.

She knew all about it. All too well.

His ideas of wanting to change the world differently now. Kyoya-sama heard of the new Omni Lord that came to Earth. And with it, brought a new villain. As expected, Kyoya-sama became aware of this and wanted to create his own plans. If Sophia helped serve that villain and get on their good side, Kyoya could use that for his gain and make himself more well-known. His plans changed. He should rule such a chaotic world, this world. 

“I have a new plan in mind,” His smile brightened. “You two are the only ones I required for this mission now, actually.” 

Sophia parted her lips, almost surprised. 

“Well, don’t keep me in suspense, master. Please, tell me who is the second person you speak of?”

“Shido Magoroku.”

Of course. As expected, she was supposedly returning to Aibo Academy given by Kyoya-sama orders. The girl worked hard and trained. Since their change in plans, Sophia was given different orders from Shido himself. _You are to remain here and continue your cover, as the clumsy ineffective student council president. How did master put it? A role you were clearly born to play._

Kyoya-sama believed that she was much better in the hands of the other, more preferably in Shido Magoroku’s hands. That she works better with a team. How did he put it? Shido helped root her. He helped ground her. They played their roles perfectly. She denied it. She’s better off working alone. But they managed to have good teamwork, playing off each other’s moves as if it was nothing. They worked together quite well before.

_The weight was elongating as the frustration of it all grew._

_He lost to Kodo Noboru. Then he lost to Todoroki Genma, too. Both losses irritated him. How dare you! It’s not his fault at all! He wouldn’t take the blame for this! He still couldn’t believe it._

_The ABC Cup had already ended and the weekend was already here. The results of the tournament were already here and he rejected them._

_There’s no way… He couldn’t believe it, it’s impossible! His worst nightmare has come true. This is not how things should’ve turned out here, it’s all wrong. The one holding the cup on stage, adored by everyone, was supposed to be him! That’s how he pictured it. The Cup was his, and no one else’s. Yet, he failed to do so. His father believed in him so what was he going to say to him? That he lost because of foolish elementary schoolers?_

_Their mission had met their deadline this time, that person was probably already annoyed. They noticed the impatience coming from Azi Dahaka at their lack of findings before. The tournament had given them enough time already._

_They couldn’t find a single fighter remotely worthy of awakening the powers of the Dark Core._

_“This is impossible!”_

_His voice shouted loudly within the office, echoing the room as his body hunched over on the large deck. His body bouncing with emotion as his gloved hands were placed on his head. He held it tightly together._

_His navy eyes met with the desk in front of him. His Buddy rare cards were already placed on the desk beforehand, he placed them there. The room felt as if it was getting hotter, as the pressure came diving in._

_Unbelievable! How?! It’s so impossible the possibility of it it’s not possible! They are all just unranked fighters here, he’s the real deal. He’s the true genius. Naturally, the student council president should’ve won this time, him; Shido Magoroku._

_He refused to believe the outcome of this tournament, the ABC Cup. Not when he worked so hard, went through so much trouble to make sure everything was going to go his way._

_“There’s absolutely no way this could’ve happened!”_

_In a fit of emotions, he removed his hand dramatically from his hair, to strike the desk harshly below him. A shockingly rough force that the cards shifted in impact. He was infuriated and frustrated._

_“Shido.” Her words filled his ears. Relax. As if she was telling him. She was sitting on the sofa, staring at him. Her glance was almost pitiful, while her stoic eyes glued to him. Yes, it’s true that a sixth-grader is the winner of this year’s ABC Cup. Gao’s not going anywhere. You do best to accept it. It’s not the first time she had said his name when he was throwing a fit. “It has already been decided that the victor of this year’s ABC Cup is sixth-grader Mikado Gao.”_

_“Some no-name brat who isn’t even in the ranking winning instead of me, the student council president, or any of the other middle schoolers…” He shut his eyes. This should've never happened. “That’s impossible!”_

_How could this happen? As student council president, he’s accountable to a point but none of the middle school teams could defeat him either! Take away the luck and he’s nothing more than an unranked junior fighter! Mikado Gao won._

_His eyes peeled open to face those pitiful cards on his desk. His Buddy monsters were to blame, not him. Buddies that he’d placed on the stool of glory. They aren’t worthy of him, anyway._

_“This is all their fault!”_

_He had a plan. He turned to the top drawer of his desk, opening it and picking out a fort he had inside. He always kept that inside of his desk just in case. He let out a sinker. His anger twisted to a malicious grin. He raised the fort in his hand, being ready to punish those pathetic monsters as he saw fit. It’s their fault. They call themselves formidable dragons. Ha! We’ll see just how tough they are._

_“It’s my pathetic Buddies’ fault.”_

_He yelped as he felt his hand being pulled back. Sophia took her card out from underneath her dress, activating her Disaster Force to stop him from doing something that he’ll regret._

_“Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!” It’s her doing. Cut it out, “Sophia!” He called her name, struggling. “You’re not supposed to use Disaster Force!”_

_Using Disaster Force is prohibited. He knew that she already knew that. Of course, he did. It made her stop, not because he said so, probably because she had better things to do. Maybe both? He doesn’t know. She grabbed her suitcase, which was filled with the photon Metal previously received from Aragami Rouga to Shido Magoroku._

_“A Buddy and Fighter are one in body and soul.”_

_He rubbed his arm, still stinging with pain. His eyes shifted up to meet her back, she was already up and making her way towards the door._

_Huh? “Where are you going?”_

_“I have received new orders from that person.” She paused at the door, reaching her arm to the metal handles, “I am leaving Aibo Academy today.”_

_Master has sent her orders for the next phase of their plan. Effective immediately. She’d received new orders? Did he also receive orders? And him?_

_“Then am I…” He didn't finish his sentence but she knew what he was going to say. She always somehow knew. A section of him didn’t want to simply leave, maybe for a few days but he doesn’t want this girl to leave, either._

_“You are remaining at this school.” She turned to meet his gaze, icy blue eyes locking eyes on his navy blue. “‘To continue performing as its idiotic student council president,” He said.” A simple of saying: You are to remain here and continue your cover, as the clumsy ineffective student council president. How did master put it? A role you were clearly born to play._

_His lips were still parted, arms up but Magoroku said nothing. He felt the sweat pouring down his cheeks._

_“It’ll be simple for you.” She turned towards the door again, stoically. She was all ready to already leave._

_“Wait!” He flinched, raising his arm. Wait a minute! Come back! She couldn’t just walk out and leave him like this,_ **_NOT NOW_ ** _! He reached out his hand while trying to chase after her. At least to stop her and ask questions._

_He tripped on his boots. He yelped as he tripped to the floor harshly._

_He looked up. He lifted his hand once more, fighters tensing. It’s too late she was already closing the door as it loudly shuts behind her. She didn’t look back, his gaze not meeting hers. She just left him here. He could hear the stern steps of heels slowly fade out of his memory._

_He gritted his teeth. What hurts the most if I actually had my real buddy, none of this would have ever happened! Cupping his hands together, shouting as his body dramatically swayed, “If I just had my real Buddy, then none of this would have ever happened!”_

_He just needed Gallows back!_

She was called by him once more. 

The sounds of a clock chiming filled the dense frosty air, noisily ticking in a large city that was anticipating nightfall. Sunrise nearly slumped on the land, barely over the horizon rested the sun being relatively close to settling for the night. Leaving the sky to be mixed with hazy oranges, mingled with a variety of shades, devising the upper atmosphere in a deep orange blended with the gloomy clouds that hang above compounding with eccentric tunes of the azure; dismal sky. 

Everyone was well aware of how late it was going to be in Cho-Tokyo, Japan. The night was going to be here soon.

Natural light trickling over a massive structure with considerable panes demonstrates the view without notification. A construction was Gaen Company’s main headquarters, a place that was strongly recognized by all. Inside of that single large yellow pastel room sat a single figure at his chair. A white-haired with his legs crossed, looking almost bored out of his mind.

That’s when she entered the large room.

“Kyoya-sama.” 

His attention was drawn to the girl donning fancy blue, “Ah, Sophia. Glad you could make it.”

He articulated with ease as he sat on his chair, standing proudly before him. Even his hands were so persuasive. She managed to lock eyes with the boy at his chair, which in reality was more like a throne as always. 

“I made the proper adjustments so that you will be returning as Aibo Academy's Student Council Vice President again. You will be returning very soon.”

She nodded without protest, “Da.”

Aibo Academy was the institution among the best, everyone in Japan distinguished the school for being one of the greatest schools to go to just to analyze and enhance your buddyfight skills and Buddyology as a whole. The school was considerably prominent, extremely spacious with different rooms, and had an abundance of opportunities for Buddyfighters to grow and learn. A place that was known to hold and train the greatest of Buddyfighers, or rather, Buddyfighters come to trans at the Academy. Even having their fighting stage the students can use.

Even Gaen Kyoya had ordered them to search for fighters that were powerful enough to awaken the darkness of the Dark Core. They weren’t anyone worthy enough to awaken the Dark Forces from inside. As they’d hoped it would.

Only a special kind of fighter is able to handle the manipulative forces of the dark core. A strong and defiant leader who can withstand the sways of darkness.

“You’ll be returning tomorrow, actually. I’m sure that Shido Magoroku is already informed of that and took the proper procedures for her arrival as expected from the Student Council President.” He explained, “If he isn’t… then you want to do…”

Silently, she nodded once more.

“I would like you both to carry out something very important.” 

Anything. She’ll do anything that was deemed important.

“I’d like for you both to meet the person under the name, **_Fuchigami Bolt_ **. And followed his every order, much like you do for me. I believe his powers are one with great curiosity to me. However, not much is known about the extent of his true power, as of now. But, I'm curious.” he apprised effortlessly where his extensive carmine eyes sufficed their gaze. “He might prove some use to us, after all. I will also like it if you gifted him a Dark Core, as well. It might help him become an ally.”

“Da,” Without a second thought, the white-haired briskly nodded. She understood his intentions unlike most. Carrying out his orders, no matter the cost, was important. _Everything shall be as you wish, Kyoya-sama._

“Oh, but before you leave. Please, keep me updated on your findings for me, Sophia.”

“Da.” She stoically nodded, “I won’t disappoint you.”

“Good.”

Gaen Kyoya and Sophia Sakharov were in the large room but now it was left devoid of all but one soul. Time flew by their conversation with Kyoya and planning as the sun was completely gone from the sky, only leaving the luminescence from the moon to pour and glisten on the land. 

Sophia teleported out of the room. 

“Stars use your energy to guide me.”

As she went, she used her hidden power of remotely viewing others as she pleased. Above her eyes, an orb-like object materialized right in front of her. Those deep glacial azure eyes pasted to the object like some glue stick, scrutinizing inside the sphere. Almost stained. 

“I discovered his location.”

Perfect. She leaned forward with a malicious smirk, relieved.

The location of the **_Fuchigami Bolt_ **. 

Sophia left towards the school.

She knew her way around the many halls to the large building since she last been here, it wasn’t **_THAT_ ** long ago that she was here. That last time she was here was a few months ago, working undercover as Shido’s assistant and looking for users worthy of the Dark Core. This place wasn’t at all new to her. 

She halted in front of the familiar door. The office to the student council room. She’s been in this room countless times before that it feels natural. She grabbed the thick metal handle and slid the door open.

_Master has sent my orders for the next phase of our plan. Effective immediately. I’ll be returning to Aibo Academy._

**_—_ **

It was getting late at Aibo Academy as the student council president, Shido Magoroku was finishing up the rest of the given work. The president knew he should be finishing up soon and conclude for the day.

The student council office was empty of anyone else but him. It was only him and the sound of his stamping and writing down on the documents to keep him company. Don’t I do a great student council president impersonation? He thought so. Of course! _I’m better than everyone else! It’s only natural that I claim a seat that’s above the masses!_

He was focused on the work out in front of him. Behind the scenes, naturally, as the student council president, he worked hard so that everyone can have a secure student life. He proudly held and clung to his title of being their Student Council President. _It’s not my fault that I’m better than everyone else! A president sees his underlings for what they are and I’ve got the vision._

He took control of everything when needed and did all of the work. It has always been that way, despite the overflowing of pressure, he got used to it quickly. He was hard-working behind the mask. And besties, he knew that he needed to work hard and must flex his power now and then to keep the foolish masses in line. At least, that was his trail of thought.

He often had to stay late to overcheck paperwork and made sure events were good, preparing for the kids in his grades. He wanted a good school environment. 

There was enough time for him to go out and buy a few supplies on his list. The sky was a tinged of shaded orange while the quality of birds warbling and flying stretched his ears. A crisp air was wafting his hair along with the winds. Surely, it would be a peaceful night tonight but he’d decided against it, it’ll be night soon, he knew it. He wanted to get ahead of the work and not fall behind. 

He’s certain that all of the afterschool’s club members and teachers already left a while ago, leaving him to be the only soul currently sitting at the large school. If not, he’ll just warn them to leave and that staying was against the causes. He’s quite good at doing that.

The sound of the door sliding open and entering took out of his thoughts. 

“Huh?” He blinked before he spoke, “Please, knock before you enter—!”

She took the step inside of the room before forcibly slid to the door closed behind her. 

“Shido.” 

Her eyes met the student council president before he knew she was even there, scrutinizing him from afar in the silence of the darkness all while waiting for the current time to stop and go up to him. He didn’t even notice her shuffling out before she beckoned him. He wasn’t hard to miss with short neck-length tan hair with navy blue eyes, dressed in a dirty green uniform unlike anyone else she knew or seen before. A young man, near her age but a bit older. 

It was the sound of the piercing tone of heels, so thick and severe it took him from his solicitudes, thoughts, and complaints left in the back of his mind to be ignored. He blinked and flinched by the sound of his name. 

He paused almost in shock. He’d definitely heard her voice before. He gazed up towards the doorway to find a white-haired girl standing in front of him. 

“S-Sophia?!” 

He was admittingly shocked to see her here, too. His eyes met with those indifferent icy ones. She was stoically staring at him as if they were glued to him. Her gaze never left him. 

Where did she come from?! When did she get here?! Why was she here? The questions running along with his mind. Sophia? What is she doing here? What does she want? Why did she come back? His lips parted as his expression was bound with confusion. 

S-Sophia…?! 

She was the previous vice president of Aibo Academy, an emotionlessly cold vice. The higher one in the command chain, he was merely a puppet she had to take care of, she mostly did. So empty and impassive that it was difficult to tell what she was thinking, her words so short and simple, they knew how to handle the boy. She was almost like a brick of ice, the bitter glacier that melts but only that; she was tremendously qualified for her role before, despite the abundance amount of hiking. With him deriding her, disputing her; she was still good at her responsibilities. And she was coming back? 

So, it is Sophia Sakharov.

A girl dressed in contrasting shades of fancy blue was blocking his pathway as she was sternly pacing before him, stopping a mere few away. She was wearing the small fancy outfit she was always dawning. A light blue dress with a dark blue stole encased by a single triangle button. Her snow pure white hair. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I have received new orders from Kyoya-sama.” Her expression was impassive as always. “I will be returning as Aibo Academy's vice president.”

“Oh?” Magoroku raised a brow. He was shocked to hear. “You are? What a pleasant surprise! I didn’t know that. I’ll make sure to file the papers for your return!”

“There’s no need for that. Kyoya-sama already filled the proper requirements.” It was as if she’d never left in the first place.

“I see…” He brought his hand up, “Well, in that case, Sophia Sakharov has returned to be our vice-president.”

“Da.”

Her expression didn’t seem to fluctuate to any emotion so he couldn’t tell her thoughts or emotions. She just simply gazed at him as she spoke.

“Come with me. It's important."

“Huh?”

Before he got a word in, she grabbed her card out and teleported them away, wordlessly and stoically. He didn’t have a choice in the matter if she came out all of the ways here just to get him. It must be important. 

**—**

In the frozen deep of the night, the sky with the dark outline. 

To the boy, the dark hours of the night and being late on the way back home, thanks to his duty as student council chairman, wasn’t so foreign. On the other hand, Sophia rarely slept, not feeling the need to, her mind wouldn’t allow her. 

Sophia teleported them to a fresh location. 

The two came out of the portal as Magoroku felt himself slump to the floor with a loud yelp in reply. He groaned as he felt the harsh impact on his body. That hurts…!

Sophia landed her feet softly on the dirt below her. He pushed himself off from the floor before wiping himself off from any dirt and dust that might’ve gotten on his uniform when he fell.

“It is too much to ask for a little warning when you do that?!”

“Gesha-Gesha!” A burst of familiar laughter filled the room. Not long the buddy monster shot up from his card. A torn blood-red scarf floating with his movements. His partner — Death Ruler, Gallows — was in his mini form. “Looks like there’s a little more dirt on your clothes, Magoroku, geh.”

Magoroku placed his gloved hands on the dirt before hastily getting up. “Zip it or I’ll end our buddy pact, Gallows!” 

Sophia was staring stoically in front of her, gazing around.

He glanced around, too, confusingly. It was immense and obscure. Navy eyes carefully scanning the place being studious. They were in some cavern area, circled by a gelatinous covering of rocks. The place was dismal and gloomy. There were fragments of broken portions from the rocks shattered across the dirty floor, including small minerals. The area was dimmed, iniquitous, and saturated.

The place must’ve been plunged with vermin and mites, the perception of that provoked him to quiver. Not being highly fond of bugs. He scrupulously shunned bacilli, they were revolting adequately as it transpired. Detecting what appears to be waterfalls dribbling imminent promptly. 

“Where exactly are we?”

“Why don’t you tell us?”

“It looks like…” Possibly a cave? He thought. “We’re in a cave!”

Yes, it was a cave! He knew that. It puzzled him. But one question still remains: Why were they here in the first place?

“But why are we here?”

Gallows shrugged, “I guess Big Sis Sophia was ordered to come here, geh.”

“Huh?” Magoroku was surprised, “Why must it be here out of all places?”

“We’ve been ordered to meet someone. Kyoya-sama’s orders.”

“What?!” He flinched before placing his hands on his waist. “Why am I always the last to know these things?”

“Because you’re denser than a wreck it ball, geh.”

“More importantly, who would be living down here, anyway?” Magoroku brought his hands up, “I surely wouldn’t want to live anywhere around here.”

“Like you’re any better, geh.” Gallows mocked, “You’re living in one yourself. Gesha-Gesha~!”

Magoroku became offended, “Yeah, well, I wouldn’t be living down there if it weren’t for the Buddy Police!” He pouted. His new home **_WASN’T THAT_ ** bad, was it?

Sophia stared at him for a moment before, going back to gazing out in front of her.

“Maybe he’s sleeping?” He questioned.

**_“Who are you, people?!”_ **

As if right, one cue, a rough and deep unfamiliar voice filled the inners of the cave. A broad voice of sheer malice and resentment. Filling their ears, ringing awfully with the noise. 

The impromptu speech made the boy flinch from surprise, nearly yelping. The noise caused the three to widen their eyes involuntarily. 

His coffee-colored averting their gaze to professedly scowl, at the two who penetrated his address. How did they get there? He had no idea but he could care less either way. He wanted them out of here!

_“And what are you doing in my lair!?”_

She warily shifted towards the voice, warily glistening her icy stare at the voice. Magoroku awkwardly swiveled to discover a male that appeared to be in his twenties. 

“We’ll be the ones asking the questions thank you — ah!?” 

Magoroku paused his statement in horror when his eyes caught a glimpse of who he was talking to. Not only Magoroku but Sophia also took notice as well.

He was dressed in an abundant and bulky white jacket with golden trimming along the edges. Eyes almost like coffee in color, staring bitterly at the teenagers from his post. A piercing expression that would make everyone stutter. Dawning rather sharp claws virtually referred to glistening nails. Extended thick fangs, dripping from underneath his lips. A type of look he gave off the impression that he was possibly a vampire along with his massive muscle body. Red strikes beneath his eyes like bloody claws.

A well-built male appearing to be in his mid-adulthood years. Brown eyes, one remaining them of mere dark dirt. Blonde hair with raved slim lightened pieces attached. Jumping off from the large rock, making his way towards the two. His expression was more bitter and cold than Sophia’s.

He snarls underneath his breath before narrowing his eyes while investigating the two teenagers in the foreground of him. They felt the judging eyes trailed their frames, covering every single inch of them, bitterly. 

The feeling of his whole body trembling, tensing as the view of this male, whoever he was, was glaring daggers at them. Notably twitching but did his best to keep his floor on the stones and dirt. He felt the cold area grow hotter in his sweat. Softly pouring from his face. Pooled with the feeling. 

It was the male she saw inside of the orb. Sophia became rather cautious just in case the figure did something. Matching his same glare, warily eyeing him down like some sort of hawk.

“Fuchigami Bolt.” 

A voice of the female came in after, simply dubbing his name with a stern tone. Inadequate sensations within her voice were light and barely hearable. 

She seemed as nervous as Magoroku was feeling. Unlike him, she kept herself more in line, knowing better than Magoroku did. She was courageous and intelligent.

For a split moment, he paused, as his eyes widened at her before glaring, “How do you know my name!? Don’t use that name!” He shouted angrily. “I go by Ikazuchi, the great Ikazuchi!”

Their names weren’t important, now. That’s not important. 

“We came here to help you.”

“You came to **_help_ ** me?” He felt the mocking tone he gave yet it felt confused as if he wasn’t expecting those words.

“Y-Yes!” Magoroku apprehensively nodded. “You should be grateful that we’re considerate enough to even lend a hand to you in the first place!”

“Gesha-Gesha~! This guy doesn’t look all that bad, geh. But are you sure what want to mock him, geh?”

Ikazuchi glared harshly at the two.

The feeling of something inside of his chest growing deeper at Gallows’ mockeries. Poking at his notions. He did his best to keep his fears from leaving him as he stood his ground, not backing down.

“And how do I know I can trust you?”

“J-Just give us the first order and we’ll complete it for you!” Magoroku bunglingly sputtered out, “Would that pleased you, sir?”

The male hummed for a moment before maliciously grinned, “Alright. I’ll give you a chance to prove yourselves to me.”

“Well, what would you like us to do?”

“Yeah. What should we do, geh?” 

The two watched as his lips arched into a smirk, a glisten of light flicking in his coffee eyes, 

“Find the location of that Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu card for me!” 

“Huh? You mean that monster Mikado Gao fought at the Sky-tower today?” Magoroku asked as his features brightened curiously, “What do you want with him?”

“Just do as I say, got it?” Declaring, “And when you do that, I’ll decide if you’re worthy!”

“Of course!” Magoroku nodded proudly and smiled, “We won’t let you down, sir! We have just the thing!”

“Better not!” 

The two teens nodded at that, agreeing to his points. It was clear to them that they needed to fight the whereabouts of the card before they could get back. 

“Wait.”

She took a mere step forward towards the male, before digging in her pockets and pulled out a Core case. But not just any core case, no it was a dark core cast! She held out the case in her pawns. It was resting there. 

Magoroku awkwardly glanced at her, being confused but following her sways as he only watched with lingering navy blue eyes. She’ll like to offer him something.

“Take this.” 

He glanced down at the item and cocked a brow. “What’s this?”

“A Dark Core.” She spoke to him in a delightful yet malicious manner. She could sense his confusion. Her voice was all too well known. “I want you to have it.”

Magoroku never expected to see her handing the Dark Core away to this guy. 

Kyoya-sama… Of course, it was related to the CEO! The leader who had all of the power in who gets one or should get one in the first place. She couldn’t give out free Dark Cores, let alone a real one and not some double to some stranger.

“It’s best if you were to have it.”

He was hesitant for a moment as the feeling in his pit developed a wave of power as if it was calling him. She noticed his temptation, everyone who’d ever faced it had that power itself.

“If you use it, everything will be as you wish but be warned. There is a risk involved. But that’s true of most things worth having.”

It was a strange feeling, almost as if he needed that. No! He needed it! The dark power he craved! 

“Okay, I’ll trust you, pitiful human.”

Roughly taking it from her hand and bringing it up to stare at the new item he had. A glisten of broken purple glisten in his eyes, she noted the shining notion the Dark Core was fond of him.

The dark core was unlike the Core Cases he saw before. This one was colored with a mixture of solid light and dark gray. The light gray appeared to be the bones. A purplish kind of jew in the middle, a deepish coloring that had made it almost as if you were staring into something else.

“Stars,” She spoke once more, lifting her head to the side staring at it, “Guide me.” 

After all her orb appeared as she glanced into the orb without question. Her icy glance peering at the screen, carefully viewing the display in front of her. 

“We will ask the person who last engaged in the fight with the card, Mikado Gao, as soon as possible.”

Magoroku agreed, _‘He fought Tenbu yesterday at the sky tower. So the most sensible thing to do is to ask him. This shouldn’t be difficult! I’ll breeze this quickly!’_

And they kept those words in mind.

“Good, now don’t make me wait!” This guy was really kicking them out here, wasn't he? “Leave at once!”

“Yes, sir!”


	9. Chapter 9

**—**

A fresh day rolled around as Sophia entered the school for today. 

“Sophia! How are you?”

He greeted her once more, she turned her head to the side. She doesn’t respond to him. 

They were strolling near one another towards the school. As he lets a fresh of air leave his lips, a relaxing day so far still has a strange gut feeling swelling inside of his chest. Right beside him, a step behind was a girl. Dawning all blue and white, of all different shades that blended well with the rest of her features. As the creases of her dress sway with the swings. 

“So, do you need a tour around the school to refresh your memory? Or do you remember the locations of everything?” 

As student council president, taking a transfer student on a tour was all too normal for him to do. He didn’t mind taking tours around the campus as they were actually enjoyable. However, he despise training new people. But Sophia never needed training in the first place, she came here one day and knew how to handle everything. And even knew how to deal with him as well. As if she was trained to do it beforehand.

She wasn’t gone for that long. True. Yet it felt like forever since Disaster happened, failing and breaking after the Gaen Cup was over and Kyoya lost to Mikado Gao. When it was only a few months beforehand. 

“There’s no need for that, Shido.” Her voice was stern while her expression was as indifferent as always. Her only concern was making sure they knew where the card was and report back to Ikauzchi. “Let’s focus on back our mission to find the Tenbu card.”

“Right!”

It was a good afternoon. His eyes flicked as his features brightened, “Since classes aren’t in session right now, that Mikado boy should be out of class right about now.” 

“He should be alone right now.”

“I think I know where he might be! Follow me, Sophia! Hurry!”

She didn’t respond to him, only peering in front of her with that same devoid expression. He didn’t need to be praised for knowing that information but the lucky chance Mikado Gao must’ve got the card. One she always had imprinted on her features. 

Their eyes caught glimpse of the boy in question, the target of his amusement. With arms behind his back, he strolled up to them. Eyes caught notice of the familiar boy walking in circles. 

“Oh? What’s this, what’s this?” He halted a few steps. “Buddy Police Youth trainee, Mikado Gao.” 

Before they were able to speak, he raised one of his arms he had resting behind his back. He closed his eyes as his gloved hand gestured towards the girl. His lips still arched to a smirk, proudly. _But I’m sure you recognize her._

“Let me introduce you once more to our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov!” 

She shut her eyes and nodded, “Da.” 

Their sights set on something important, their mission of finding Mikado Gao and asking about that Tenbu card. 

The small Dragon World monster stepped forward as the sound filled their eyes, “What the heck do you guys want with us!?” Along with a familiar raspy and harsh tone.

They came in peace, he’ll assure them. Magoroku still kept his cool and calm nature, so brilliant and brimming self-assurance. He had his eyes closed and shrugged. at the small dragon.

“There’s something I want to ask you, as Student Council President.” His eyes fluttered open to gaze back at the boy. Yes, he was using his title as always to gain some intel. It was perfect to get what they needed and in time, as well. His excuses of being the student council president to Aibo Academy always seemed perfect from his point of view. 

“That monster you fought at the sky tower, Tenbu or whatever.” 

His navy eyes carefully watched as the redhead hummed in surprise, parting his lips. Magoroku instantly knew that the male knew what his expression was implying. 

Now, is the perfect time to ask him. “Where is he now?”

Gao stood there in his shocked gaze, finding himself unable to talk. That was the one question he wasn’t expecting them to ask. He was dumbfounded but also jarred. 

Just why did they want to know this? His small dragon from Dragon World, Drum only grew more ferocious as the moments passed. 

Drum had every right to be annoyed and suspicious of them. They weren’t good people to place it lightly. He knew that. They were people who did awful things, heck the white-haired Ice Queen was keeping Tasuku away from Gao and nearly murdered them by teleporting them about seven hundred meters high in the sky to fall to their death! 

Drum eyes met with the girl in question. Her expression doesn’t change. Sophia didn’t bother to respond. She wasn’t one for words except when she was obliged to speak.

She allowed Magoroku to control the talking point like he always did in the past. Not caring as long as they got the proper information they needed. Only choosing to speak when she had to or wanted, not because of no reason. While she kept her emotionless expression written on her features, refusing to leave her.

“Why are you asking such a thing?!”

Magoroku was becoming increasingly irritated by this dragon. Who did he think he was?! Questioning him, the great Shido Magoroku, like that?! e wasn’t fond of this. He craved answers not to deal with this disgusting attitude from a Dragon who knew nothing! He was sure that this was wasting their time. 

He narrowed his eyes as he leaned forward. He brought his finger up. By this time, the frustration he was feeling was written on his features.

“Because that person said…”

“Shido!” Her loud and stern tone echoed loudly as she shouted sternly at him. 

She acted swiftly as she brought her heel up. _He’s going to ruin the plan._ Thick icy sky-blue eyes layered with a cold intense glare of annoyance as she glanced at him. And with every drop of muscle and power, she harshly went for his black boot. With a hard swing, she pressed down on his leg. She twisted her metal heel into his boot as deep as it could possibly go.

He couldn’t help but let out a painful gasp and yelp. He felt a piercing pain coming from his foot. It was tortuously painful. It felt painfully deep within his foot. He winced.

She did it to stop him from doing something as dumb as to reveal their plans. She couldn’t allow them to secrets to reveal, especially not now. When she felt it was enough, she halted. She hastily extracted her heel from his black boot while her frame straightened to glance back at the two. Her expression dropped to what it was before, impassive. 

He took hold of his leg as he repeatedly jumped up and down, “Why me? Why me? Why me?” Like a broken recorder player. As his cheeks flustered with strikes of red.

She ignored his whining and whimpering.

“Any Buddyfighter would want to know.” She knew any true Buddyfighter would be very interested. 

“I don’t know if she’s telling the truth or not.”

That was to be expected. Her mysterious nature made it difficult for most to understand her thoughts. Her stoic nature made it merely impossible to tell what she was really thinking. She wouldn’t let her emotions been seen by them, or most, if not, anyone. 

His buddy monster was still lingered by their actions, knowing fully what the white-haired had done to them in the past, for example, working alongside a group of villains seemingly months ago while also using her power to send him and Gao almost five hundred meters up to the sky without owning a buddy skill. 

Were they good or were they bad? Why did they need to know? Or better yet, why would they even care? Her expression was void of any notable expressions for the small dragon world monster to code right? 

She could be lying and it was hard to tell with her tone and devoid expression.

“Aw, it’s fine,” Gao did his best to reassure his buddy monster, Drum. He turned to gaze at the two.

“As for grandpa Tenbu,” He pointed at himself, “I’ve got him.”

By this time, Magoroku’s pain slowly faded away as he brought his foot down to the floor.

That’s great. All that they wanted to know. Their expressions maliciously shifted, as a shadow appeared underneath their eyes as they glared coldly at Mikado Gao. They both had similar thoughts of darkness.

Magoroku was the first to snap out of his malicious state. He closed his eyes and brought up his hand.

The vice also closed her eyes. 

He plastered a fake smile and friendly manner. Fake mirth. “In that case, good luck!” _Enjoy the rest of your day, guys._

And with those five spoken words, he took his leave. He turned around. Wordlessly, Sophia swiftly followed suit, as she followed him closely from behind. They left the area.

He kept his hands behind his back as he wandered near the sidewalks of the school. A place that no one was around at. Sophia silently followed him. He stared out in front of him, being lost within his thoughts.

“I never expected Mikado Gao to have him…” He started, breaking the mere silence between them, voicing out his thoughts out loud, “I guess it’s true that it’s hard to spot what is right under your nose.”

And in that case, if Mikado Gao was telling the truth, it’s gonna make things more difficult. He knew that.

The female ignored his words as he felt a flash of emotion course in her body. As if someone was calling their presence, part of the dark core. He could hear his voice calling out to them.

_He wants us._

“Shido.” 

_Wait._

He stopped walking as her voice would grab his attention. He felt sweat pouring down his cheeks as he turned around to gaze at her. An unsure expression flashed her.

“What is it?”

A few questions began floating within his mind once more, beginning to wonder if she had a plan. She have a plan? Maybe she needed something important? An uncomfortable expression is written on his features recalling what she had done to him beforehand. He began to feel quite uneasy.

She took a few steps forward before pulling out her glowing golden card. She raised it towards her chest area. Scrutinizing strictly at the male, her expression firm and stern but was shockingly dull and hushed...

“He’s calling.”

He tensed in confusion, “Huh?”

He stared in confusion as a familiar black and orange color surrounding them, not long after that he teleported back into a familiar place, mid up in the air. 

Before he knew it, he lost his footing on the ground. His navy eyes dilated at his lack of footing. He noticed that he was near the large barking of water. He yelped loudly as involuntarily sank down into it. He felt the splash of water drown in his skin. His eyes closed. He muttered within the water. With a large gasped of air, he pulled his body up from the pond, with his eyes closed. He felt the large cold wet hitting his body as it finally made contact with the air. His eyes tightly sealed together, furrowing his brows seemingly hoping the water would dry. He brought one of his hands up.

She disembarked softly on the rocks, swiftly falling without any effort. While she heard a loud splash of water next to her along with a loud yelping noise in return. 

“Warn me before you teleport us!”

Sophia spoke nothing, simply walking away, letting their voices drown out from her ranging.

A sudden sound of a large gust of wind filling his ears as his buddy teleporting out of his card closely near he was. 

“Gesha-Gesha~!” His slim purple eyes studied the male who stood in the water. “You look pathetic, geh, Magoroku!” Gallows caricatured.

Magoroku leaned forward and cupped his arms close towards his chest. “Gallows, shut up!” His eyes trailed to meet Sophia’s back as she was walking away from him. He pushed himself up and reached out his hand. “Oh, Sophia! Wait for me!”

Gallows shifting, hearing his sways simply floating away from him, ignoring his calls.

“Come on!” 

He shouted helplessly before, letting a deep and annoyed sigh excuse his lips, he brushed himself off, initiating sure he was dehydrated before, rashly sprinting towards the area while making sure he didn’t fall on the rocks. He didn’t like being here alone. 

Sophia made her stoic throughout the mountain land, ignoring everything else to meet the person who asked them with the mission in the first place. Icy stoic eyes met his bulky frame from above, her features were still stoic. Gallows was closely following from behind, trailing her closely. 

“Where is he?!” He asked, eyes glaring at her, “Where’s the Tenbu card?”

“The Tenbu card is with Mikado Gao. He told us himself that he has the card.”

“Good.” He was pleased but even he could tell something was missing. “Where’s the other one, you had a boy with you, didn’t you?”

“You mean, Shido?” She asked but it was clear who he was talking about with her, “He’s coming.”

“He better come soon,” He groaned before turning around and digging into the chicken wing he already had in his hands. And thus, they both waited there.

As he recapitulated, he took note that the male they saw earlier was sitting high on the rock, munching down on the food, a chicken wing, eating the very last bite of it. He heard their calls, taking the last bite of the meat remaining on the large white coded bone; veering his frame around as he lifted his arm, wiping his lips. The end of his lips curved to an easily careless smirk, “So you found out where Tenbu is hiding out.”

Magoroku ran towards the large rock. He halted his running once he was there, staring up at the male in pure confusion. Yes! Mikado Gao has him! So he says. But how did he already now this? 

“H-How do you know that…!” Wait a second! If he knows then that means… Magoroku swerved his head to glance at Sophia and Gallows from the rock. “Don’t tell me that…!”

Sophia turned to face him, as they locked eyes. As if she knew what was about to say, he doesn’t need to finish his sentence as she already knew what he was saying. “That’s right. I told him.”

“You didn’t notice, geh?”

Sophia! Yes, it must be her! Or how else would he know!? 

_‘No, Gallows. I didn’t notice because you and Sophia ran off without me’_ **** Magoroku narrowed his eyes. He didn’t notice that before. _Why is it that I’m always the last to know what they’re up to anyway?_

“The time has come for you three to work with me.”

He said just as promised, they were worthy associates for him! 

“Huh?” His words took him off his guard. Work for him? **_Did he just say work with him!?_ **

He was going to work with someone else!? With Gallows and Sophia!? He supposed he didn’t have much of a choice. 

His lips parted from shock as the tips of brows raised from along the edges, “Huh?” 

He veered his head back to face the male, starting a bucky male up on the rocks.

“Use this!” Ikauzchi-sama threw the card into the air, “Awaken!” The card started to glow before a rather large purple symbol appeared in mid-air as the male started yelling, **_“Power of Darkness! Power of fiends! Power of the Hundred Demons!”_ **

A gust of wind formed into an unfamiliar monster, four large ghostly hands coming from the utter layers of his body, different times of green and blue in coloring, holding different kinds of weapons. A bat almost like a layer coloring his chest with bright teal tripping along with the outer layers of coding. Thick curving hours from the sides of his head. Actually looking moderately attractive despite its disturbing scenery the male solely picketed in the celibate collision. 

“Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!” His sound moved raspy, unrolling his blood cox eyes, five of them also like a spider of some sort before smoke started to pour out from his lips. This whole character reminded the tan-haired as if he was some sort of large spider in a fashion, “What’s mine yours is mine! What’s mine is also…” He paused, “You know the rest.”

 _Yes, if you say so._ Magoroku raised a brow. A mixed expression of confusion and quailed, “Y-Yes! I do.” 

“A Hundred demons can also take control of anyone it seems fit, beneficial for stealing the food I crave for,” He hastily added that amount of information, “Now go!” He loudly ordered the rest of them, “Go get Tenbu!”

Sophia hardly drowsed, placing her hand from under her jacket, pulling out her glowing buddyfight card once more, “Da.” Formulating a teleportation portal once more as she reaped the card from the air. Gallows bothered to follow inside the teleportation, 

The tan-haired awkwardly watched their rather mysterious adjustment from afar, deliberating if the two had a disposition or something like that, it seems that way to his views. But he was the one in charge. He’ll have a meaningful talk with those two later.

“No! You, wait!”

Magoroku felt his whole body tensed at his harsh words, he sheepishly altered his frame deciding, ungainly pointing at himself, “Who!? Me!?” 

The male making his way towards him with a rather stern expression written on his features before shifting to a mocking expression, “Who else is here?”

“Um… only me…!”

“Yes, now listen, Shido, or whatever your name is. It’s important.”

He explained before pulling something out of his pockets, handing it to the male mere inches in front of him. 

His navy eyes traveled down to see him holding a black object Magoroku gazed down at in mere confusion. “Oh? What’s this?”

It was a dragon but almost looks kinda like a skull of one. But instead of being white, it was abstruse black in color. He noted. His navy eyes slightly widened from his sudden shock.

“A darkness Barrier,” He emphasized, handing the male the tool, “Use it to buddyfight opponents for the Omni Lord!”

“Yes, sir! Thank you, I shall use it!” Magoroku clumsily nodded before exercising the item and storing it within his pockets.

“Snatch Tenbu from Mikado Gao’s hands!” His eyes dilated, his hand shivering uncontrollably as it was constructed in the air. His voice shaking and filled with longing and thirst, “I just can’t get that wonderful flavor out of my mind! I want to eat it again!” Shutting his eyes tightly and cupping his fists, digging his white claws tightly around the fabric palms of his hands, his amplification rising with concupiscence, it resembles, for the board and card. It was obvious to the trio that he coveted some sort of meat, “Right this moment!”

Magoroku jumped out of the portal hastily, dropping down to his office, finding Sophia and Gallows were already there. Waiting for them in the office. Both glaring at him as he made his way past the portal. 

“What took you so long, geh?”

Magoroku swung his head at that, “He had something he wanted to give me… b-but that’s not important right now!” He dismissed the two, “Right now, we need to form a plan on how to steal that card!”

“I think it would be best,” She spoke as she held the card within her grasp, “If Gallows here found a person to possess." Clearly one of them did it, it wouldn’t end well. Rumors would start not that she cares but it could cause large problems in the future for all of them.

“Gesha-Gesha!” The monstered seemed pleased with this slightly dancing like a happy little Darkness Dragon World monster that he was, “Time for me use my shadow ability, Geh!”

“Hey! You better not use my shadow again, Gallows!” Magoroku annoyingly shouted, pointing a finger at his body, “You know how much I hate it when you do that!”

“Gesha-Sha, you complain too much, geh, Magoroku.”

Magoroku pouted before ignoring him. He seemed doubtful, narrowing his eyes while protesting and questioning this, “Are you really going to hand him that card, Sophia!?” Sophia didn’t respond instead she converged on the plans. He heaved a brow at the girl’s choices, “Who knows what he might do!” 

Magoroku pouted before ignoring him. He seemed doubtful, narrowing his eyes while protesting and questioning this, “Are you really going to hand him that card, Sophia!?” Sophia didn’t respond instead she converged on the plans. He heaved a brow at the girl’s choices, “Who knows what he might do!” 

“There’s no need to worry.” Stoically taking the card, having it between her fingertips, “Gallows.” She calls and he seemingly listens. Closing her eyes as she allows him to take the card using his powers. Laughing with his bones is thrilled to take this charge. Creeping on the floor, melting into the floor shadows while singing something the two didn’t pay any mind to. Keeping in the shadows so no one would noise.

Magoroku was still doubtful but listened, hopefully, Gallows wouldn’t cause any trouble or be discovered. Sophia already called on her blue orb, peering at it, watching the monster closely with her powers. Watching him dance around and process the monsters. 

The plants fell and turned to ice. 

His eyes widened as the monster followed the orders without causing any problems.

Following the shadows of the two humans, he made his way back to them without much fail. And she let go of the orb. 

“So what now, geh?”

“We wait.”

Sophia then entered, “What happened to the Hundred Demon’s card?”

“Geh, it flew away…”

“What!? So it’s not on school grounds anymore!?” He panics at the notion, “Oh, no! Hurry! We have to go look for it right away!"

Spontaneously Magoroku dashed inside the portal without any second thought; leaping in with Sophia and Gallows following strictly dilatory him before the entrance made it to the other side, reopening and their feet landing on the building. Going straight for the railings as he grasps on it with his gloved hands. As their body turns to gaze up at the clear blue sky

He narrowed his eyes at this contemporary currency the monster was in, scrutinizing the frame without the picture instead. 

That greedy hundred demon monster managed to get caught high in the air, trying to rip it. Pronouncing the monster’s leg being cut between the strings of the buddy police. 

“This is a bad situation.” So much for being discreet. The girl’s voice rang through his ears as she commented with an impassive expression.

Gallows directs to glance at his buddy from the other end, “What do you want to do, geh? Magoroku?” 

Sophia also turned his gaze to study Magoroku, her expression being void of much of anything else. But she was looking to him for answers and duty. He wasn’t going to let them down! Surely, he has something. Right?

Wait.

He has it.

_I think I have something that can help. Ikazuchi-sama gave this before we left. The Black Skull._

That’s right! He was adequately in administration here, they let him call the projectiles! He knew exactly what to do! Recalling his previous talk with their brand new master. He shifted his figure to talk a small glance at him…

“I’ve received something from Master Ikazuchi just for an occasion!” 

He utilized his frame back, lowering his eyes back down to his shirt, elevating his hands up to his pockets. He pulled out the item.

The raven-colored item was that of a dragon skull. “This Black Skull!” 

His lips curved to a smirk, “Darkness Barrier, activate!”

He threw the said Black Skull high into the air. As it enshrouds and confused.

The three patrolled as a mini-sized hydra abruptly popped up, flying around what seems to be a large ball with a mixture of purple and black, as it was swirling around the ball, growing bigger until the dragon swiftly flew below, leaving the ball to burst out adhesive lines of concealment before they were inundated by the blackness. He flinched by allowing the heavy winds to take his body, closing his eyes before re-opening them, finding he was in some sort of buddy-like area, filled with a large rock almost like the desk in front of him, possibly a screen or keypad, he appropriated. With three large purplish almost coded pinkish orbs in front of them.

_“So, uh, where, are we, Gao-chan?”_

_“We don’t know either!”_

They were all teleported, being nearby. Caught in their wed, evil wedding they had the strings too!

He watched all the two humans speak from their cameras as Gallows was preeminent to respond, “A real weird one has wandered in.”

_Take it away, Magoroku. It’s your show._

The tan-haired ignored his buddy and proudly cupped his fist with pride, “In any case! Let’s fight him within this Darkness Barrier, and take Tenbu away from him!” 

His plans were simple. _We have to fight Gao here in this Darkness barrier, and take Tenbu away from him._

Okay, and who’s going to challenge him? Sophia merely stared at him. “And who’s going to be the fighter?”

He felt his body tensed. _Oh? Well, uh…_ She’s right! Who was going to be the one fighting Mikado Gao for it. He didn’t think of that before. His eyes ghosting before he diverted his enclosure. His knuckles tensing, “Oh! Um…” He brought his arm up to his chin and turned his frame to face her. His lips and brows seemingly glowering towards her, a petty glance. 

He wasn’t so certain, he didn’t plan enough ahead, did he? Appeared that way. She seemed to notice his stuttering and lack of response, understanding that he simply wasn’t going to give him the correct answer she wanted, instantly responding to him before he kept dwelling further. _For now, I think it’s best for you two to fight with Cocytus Greed as your Buddy._ She was quick to form a easy plan. It’s for the best that he took over with the Demon’s monster as his Buddy. She knew what had to be done.

“For the time being, you two should fight,” She lowered her frame. She closed her eyes as she took her familiar glowing card out from under her jacket once more. She brought near her chest as if she was praying in some way, “with the Hundred Demon monster as your buddy.” 

With sheer order and pure haughtiness with her expression, re-opening her eyes, throwing her hand with the card out, shouting loudly, “Death Ruler Gallows,” Her card began to glow further as her bright blue eyes peered down at it, “I order you to possess Shido!”

Magoroku placed his gloved hands on the side of his head as his eyes swelled with wreck; abruptly sensing an ominous tingling throughout his material. His thoughts spin, feeling a slight burning sensation rushing to his cheeks as small streaks of pure bright red framed. His frame glowing, sweat pouring down his cheeks, feeling the water dripping…

“W-wait a second!” He was hearing her correctly? Gallows possessing him!? Can she even do that!? What is happening!?

“Gesha Gesha! Don’t try to fight it!” 

His buddy hastily went flew towards him as his body bunglingly staggered back and forth, howling in the method, his cheeks now stinging, stuffy as ardor as he couldn’t do anything against what’s transpiring. Was all he spoke before they nearly felt backward and he observed himself incompetently constructed again, the perception adequately departed from him. He didn’t feel weird but something was… off… 

He felt something strange… oddly peculiar. 

He stared down at his arm, which was lifted. He wasn’t donning his usual get-up of white and green genuine military-issued uniform. Instead, it was replaced with purple and gold. Wait a second! 

His outfit was purply in disguise, with copper-like coloring along the trippings and inside the open ruffling of his shirt. A bunch of bubbling purple as the foundation for his gloves along with the same copper coloring for the fingers, lines. Almost reminded him of bones. He peered in absolute miscalculation with this deployment. 

Where is Gallows?!

“H-Huh!?” His eyes dilated once more, placing his glove on the side of his head in pure dread, “Ah!?” He shouted his heart was now fully racing, feeling the pulse of his heart pounding within his ears with pure dread. 

**_WAS HE REALLY WEARING GALLOWS?!?!_ **

“S-Sophia? What did you do!? Where’s Gallows!?” 

Not that he cared about his Buddy anyway but...

“I will explain later.” Her tone filled with annoyance, “Just go on the stage and face him in the buddyfight so we can take Tenbu.”

Was she really going to explain this?

He shook his thoughts, “R-Right! O-Of course!” He nodded, deciding it was for the better to follow her wishes, “I’ll wipe the floor with that sixth grader! He’s no match for me.”

_I’ll breeze over that Mikado boy, he’s no match for me._

He placed his hands on his palm, as he made his footing on the Buddy pit’s elevator, calling out the Hundred Demon’s card just so he could be right by his side once more.

“Hahahahahahaha!” Laughing uproariously and contemptuously as he was being raised to the buddy stage. _If you want to see the light of day again you’ll have to defeat me!_ He felt the platform click, telling him that he was fully on the fighting stage as he began to explain his points, “If you want to get out of here, you’ll have to defeat me first!”

"What did you say?!”

The male in question took a mere step forward, not paying attention to his buddy's words, "Just who are you?!”

"Huh?" He lowered his body and instantly tensed, the male he was about to face off in the battle was unquestionably correct. He needed a name but he couldn't use Magoroku Shido. That would blow his whole cover! "I, I'm… This is…"

He really should’ve prepared a name, too! He highly doubted he could use his real name after this! That would be an awful idea for him, wouldn’t it!?

_'Oh, I’m not nobody! Uh, what’s my name?! Come on, brain! I know I can think of the greatest name in history! Like I always do! Think of something! Anything!'_

The female placed her hands on the control panels within the buddy pit, staring directly at the male dressed up as his buddy. Her eyebrows arched with annoyance, knowing fully well that he couldn't think of anything on his own. Such a dense boy, one she had to deal with regardless of actions. Turning on the orb, ordering him with a strict tone, still being by his side and watching him inside the buddy pit.

Just relax. She needed him to relax. She came up with a simple name. Death Ruler Gallows and Shido Magoroku. Those two names combine. Tell him your name is Death Shido.

"Call yourself Death Shido." 

His eyes gazed almost confusingly at her through the small orb-like shape coming from the side, "I understand." 

Was all he spoke to her, finding it was possibly not the best time to complain while thinking of nicknames. He thought about that name for a moment. _Hey, that’s actually pretty good._ He smiled as he trailed back towards his opponent. He got it. After all, he believed it was a decent name, not that bad. In fact, he likes that name despite it being a combo with Gallow’s and his names, it was good!

She wasn't the greatest at names he consulted but her name was better than him not having any ideas at all so he took that. Turning away, letting his large smirk appear on his features. The female took this and turned off the orb, having it fly away from him. He understood what had to be done, no further explanation was needed here.

_I am known as Death Shido. I’m the greatest Buddyfighter in the history of the world! And when I win, I’m taking that Fifth Omni Dragon Lord card from your deck._

He took the end of the red viscous cloak, cupping the folds and discharging the cloth off to his side. His frame coverings with sheer confectionery, spreading his arms out wide. 

"My name is Death Shido! I am history's greatest Buddyfighter!" Lowering one of his hands, shifting the other towards the finger, curling the rest of his fingers inward only leaving his index finger exposed for all to see, pointing it at the fighter on the other pit stage, "If I win, I'm taking the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu card you have!"

“Grandpa Tenbu?” 

“He’s after the old man?” Drum questioned.

Death Shido ignored their puzzling questions, hauling out his core cast with Hundred Demon’s deck already placed inside. It was time to finally fight!

“Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards, "Hundred Ancient!" 

The male with blue and red colored hair muttered something from his side of the stands that he could have careless about his words. He didn't care, Magoroku Shido's, or well now, Death Shido's thoughts were based on winning the match and taking Tenbu away from them. And only them. The rest could go burn. The male angrily and determinedly Luminized his deck, they were both ready, no, more than just being simply really for this match. 

“Burning like an inferno! Limitless fighting spirit! Luminize! Crimson Dragon Fist!”

The girl with bright pink hair swung her arms in the air as she shouted, "Buddyfight!" 

"Raise the flag!" The two fighters simultaneously shouted.

"Dragon World!" 

"Ancient World!" 

**【Mikado Gao’s life: 10】**

**【Death Shido’s life: 10】**

The two opening their flags, they called their moves. The male dressed in purple didn't care who went first so he didn't seem to mind this much at all. He was going to win this.

The female in the small spacecraft, gestured towards the Mighty Sun Fighter, "The first move goes to Mikado Gao!" 

“Charge and draw!” Gao's first was to charge and draw, before calling a monster to the center spot on the fighting, “I call to the center, Crimson Battler, Extreme Blow Dragon!” 

A monster appeared in his center position. A red dragon dressed with golden armor. He watched from his corner as it showed up.

“Hey! Attack Death Shido!”

"I supposed it can't be helped." _This is the part I hate._ He sucked in his breath and brought his up to cover himself, shielding himself from the attack. 

The monster rushed towards him with a fist in the air. “I’m gonna slug you!” A punch made of burning fire smacked him instantly.

"Hey!" 

【Death Shido’s life: 10→7】

The clicks of his life point plummeting to seven away from the original ten he started with at the beginning of the match. 

**_"The Move End."_ **

"No way I'm going to let you beat me~!" 

**_“Your move.”_ **

“Now it’s Death Shido’s turn to counter-attack!”

He had regained his composer rather hastily making his move. “Draw! Charge and draw!”

He gazed down at his hands. He grabbed one from his hands. “I call Demonic Fairy Dragon, Sorciere to the right position! I call Island of the Origin, Little Land Mu to the left! I call Blade Dragon Emperor, Vorpal Spatar to the center!” He pointed his hand towards the center, “Now, go and attack that Crimson Battler, Extreme Blow Dragon in the center!”

“Demonic Fairy Dragon, Sorciere! Blade Dragon Emperor, Vorpal Spatar! Island of the Origin, Little Land Mu! He’s called these three monsters all at once, and destroyed Extreme Blow!”

【Mikado Gao’s life: 10→4】

For every point, he squandered he felt like he was one sequence from swiping the card incessantly from the male.

_That’ll do for a quick warm-up._

His turn was over.

**_"The Move End."_ **

**_“Your move.”_ **

“Draw! Charge and draw!” It was Gao’s turn next. “I call to the left! Break Shoulder Dragon!” Next, he grabbed his Buddy card, “My partner! I Buddy Call to the right! Crimson Battler, Drum Bunker Dragon!”

【Mikado Gao’s life: 4→5】

“Thanks to Buddy Gift, Gao regains 1 life!”

His expression was semi-serious, glaring down at his underling, studying his moves far too much to understand that the Sun Fighter was a more upfront fighter. His defense skills need more heeded. 

"No matter how many high-critical monsters you line up, your low defense will be your downfall!" 

Death Shido knew it doesn’t matter how many monsters he lineup that are top-heavy and critical with the defense as low as his, Mikado Gao don’t stand a chance.

Gao didn't listen to Death Shido. He still had his moves and was playing them regardless of what this fighter only wanted to take his card away to the side. 

“I equip! Crimson Fist, Dragoblaze!” An item that was a golden fist formed on his hand. “Drum! Attack the Vorpal Sparter in the center!”

"Here I come! Death Shido!" 

_I’m not just gonna stand here and do nothing!_ He didn't think so! No, he wouldn't let him come near him. Maliciously, he was quick to reach as he raised a card from the stack of his hands hastily. "I cast! Dragon Flame Cascade!" 

Watching all his monsters get easily destroyed but one came back. The annoying one. He began to panic, instantly taking notice that the angered orange dragon. He had no idea! 

"I didn't know he could survive that!"

Drum attacked through his center. "Penetrate!" 

_You’re kidding me!_ His panic only increased at those words, "Penetrate?" He repeated before he was hit once more, feeling the sharp and harmful blow. 

【Death Shido’s life: 7→5】

"Why me?!”

His life points down to a worthless four. He hated that. 

“And I have my attack left!” Gao was going to attack next. He wouldn't allow that. Gazing at the few cards sweeping within his pile of hand cards.

"I won't let you whittle away at my life points any further!" He angrily shouted at the male who was drawing closer towards him, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" 

He blew Gao away with a loud shout in his path.

“He’s blocked Gao’s attack with a counterspell, Dragon Prudent!”

**_“The Move End.”_ **

It was his turn once more, performing all of the normal draws and charge and draws. Next, he cast "Dragon Emperor Legend!" Allowing himself to increase his life points, gauge, and hand cards. Though he wasn't finished just yet, "I buddy called! To the center! Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!" 

【Death Shido’s life: 5→6】

Cocytus Greed activated his special abilities, taking one of his opponent’s gauge and adding it to his own set of the ever-growing gauge. It left Gao in shock.

"I'll be taking that!" He smirked smugly as his expression was malicious. And pure greed, "And this is how I'm going to use my increased gauge! Heh!” He hummed as his smirk only grew wider as he spoke. 

_Like candy from a baby. Don’t cry. Now witness how my recent boost in gauge will be spent._

Enjoying his efforts however he was far from over, "I activate Cocytus Greed's ability!" 

His three gauge as it all was lowering now by this call.

"Absolute Gale!"

 _All I’ll have to do is pay 3 gauge and Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed can destroy one card on my opponent's playing field._ He peered down at the fighter and his stance was tall and proud, "Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed can destroy one card on the opponent's playing field if I pay 3 gauge.” 

As he talked, He lifted one of his hands, gesturing out a mere three in response before going back to his index fingers, letting the rest easily curved into his palms. Before making a thumbs-up motion and turning it upside down to a mocking thumbs down.

The monster shouted with pain as it was destroyed on the field. 

“Drum!”

Magoroku was so excited to watch that annoying monster go. Considering it as mere painful payback. He lifted his arm and placed it on his head while the fingers spread. 

"This is no time to be worrying about your buddy!"

“Sorciec and Little Land Mu attack!” Paruko noted.

【Mikado Gao’s life: 5→2】

So close he could taste it! He pointed his hand at the fighter while he proudly smiled. 

"Cocytus Greed! Finish him!" 

Gao managed to block the attack with a shield in his hand.

**_“The Move End.”_ **

Death Shido placed his hands down to his waist while being rather pleased with recent events, "I've got a monster in the center area, and six life. This'll be an easy win!" He lifted his hand as his thumb proudly pointed at himself, he gestured. 

_I’m in pretty good shape! With a monster in the center and 6 life points. Easy Peasy Lemon Squeezy!_

"I don't know about that. This right's just getting started!" 

He watched as he called the Tenbu card. Leaning toward Death Shido side almost mockingly, "My ability! When I enter the field…" 

He was faced with the rather LARGE monster out in front of him. Magoroku's lips were parted from shock refusing to close. His navy eyes, from under His tan-colored mask raised a brow in puzzlement. His expression was along the lines of hysteria. He was anticipating some tremendous monstrosity but he was enormously further consequential in the physique. 

"All of your monsters are destroyed!" 

He elevated his hand as he gazed in shock and panic, "Wh-What!?" 

He listened as his monster was slaughtered on the battlefield and his buddy weakly snacking incessantly at his life points. 

“Your life… is mine as well!”

He placed his hands behind his head on the back of his helmet. He closed his eyes. A sickish purple. He complained. "Don't take my life points down with you!" 

Thanks to the life link. _That’s one of the things I hate about the ancient world._

【Death Shido’s life: 6→5】

Gao was going to strike next. He despised when his life points diminished, such a blemish on his composition He wouldn’t permit that. No! Not a coincidence. Favorably he had numerous shield cards excellently dwelling inside his hand cards, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" He sweeps the dragon away, narrowing his eyes scanning more disgruntling than anything else, "Don't underestimate me!" 

Not long the sun fighter came throwing his fist towards him, "Crimson Fist!" He punched the male harshly as he felt the blow, hearing that raspy voice shouting within his ears, "Dragonblaze!" 

【Death Shido’s life: 5→2】

_Why did I let Sophia talk me into this in the first place?!_

He felt the impact from the first as he was hit with the item, harshly. 

Magoroku grasped and yelped in the pain he was receiving as his eyes were tightly closed. Clutching his teeth tightly together. Once the attack was done, Magoroku opened his eyes to face the fighter in front of him. He elevated his hand towards his features once more, utilizing his body strength to stare at the other male in front of him.

"B-But," he snorted, attempting to recapture his unforeseen destruction of inspiration, "my opponent's is over already!" 

_But I thought your turn was already over! What am I missing?_

"Not yet!" 

"Huh!?" He brought his eyes down as his lips grew wider and his eyes did as well. Sweat began to pour down his cheeks.

Not yet?! What was Gao talking about!? He was sure this match was already over, conventionally!? It wasn't completely over… no… he was sure he was about to win… 

“I cast! Dragonic Charge!” 

"If he's increasing his gauge now, that means…!" 

He doesn’t finish his thought, neither did he bother, too. His mind, his thoughts… racing with unwanted possibilities… 

"Final phase!" 

His doubts were confirmed.

_Don’t say that… Why are you saying that…?_

He began to get distraught. 

His eyes began smaller than before, sweat pouring down his face. As his expression shifted to pure panic. His heart pounding heavily within his chest… ducking slightly as his navy eyes dilated in panic, dread, horror, terror… all of the above.

"Don't tell me… Don't tell me that…!"

He watched as the large hand was vastly falling towards him!

"Why me!" 

【Death Shido’s life: 2→0】

**_“Winner, Mikado Gao.”_ **

He was hit with a large impact. Nearly dropping to his knees. His body giving up. He felt weak but he found himself unable to fight anymore. His vision blurred and not long he began to slowly drift off to sleep. Maybe the rest wasn't so bad… yeah… that sounds pleasing enough for him...

Sophia observed from the buddy pit as the match terminated. They lost. Her partner of crime was rendered paralyzed from the irrevocable strike. Knowing it was going to take some time for him to recover once more. 

They were near one of the rooftops. Magoroku was on the floor and already passed out from the final blow.

"Oh."

The sound of the buddy came to her ears turning her head to the side. Viewing the conservation that Gao and Drum were currently having. Her expression is devoid of anything. They had the stolen decks and the Hundred Damon's card wasn't… the card was in his hands now and 

"Now that you mentioned it…"

She had enough of this. She was done with this, far from already finished. She turned her head back to find that Death Shido was still in the uniform and fused with his buddy, Gallows. His body stiffly lounging on the platform, his legs slightly hunched up to the sides as his arms were tucked underneath his face, holding them up like a pure pillow. It was clear to Sophia that he was beyond fatigued to get up himself and she wasn’t about to wake him up and get discovered on the rooftops because he couldn’t keep his mouth sealed. It would be the waste of her time and their master was calling them. Boosting him up near the mid-section as she created her portal, exploring inside of it. Once they made it to the other side, she haphazardly released him and he murmurs in injury.

He perceived himself crash-landing on something inebriating and he winces in pain from this as he felt his essence extricated by an unknowing glimpse…

“H-Huh?”

Moderately being more conscious of his surroundings as he roused from his tiredness, he was beginning to feel the ground get colder and wetter, shakingly stretching himself up as he was originating his mass strength, “What happened!? Did I… Don’t tell me that I…” He couldn’t bear to listen or think of what he just did.

By this time he un-fused with the buddy monster, gathering him a chuckle mockingly, “Looks like you are in for it now, geh, Magoroku~!”

“Come,” she began to stroll away from the two, “He is expecting us.” 

He was sitting angrily on the rock, watching the three in pure contempt, “So, you failed to bring Tenbu…” 

Sophia responded to his claims as his anger grew further.

“N-No, sir!” Magoroku nervously argued, “It was that Hundred demons’ fault! I had nothing to do with it!”

“You unless idiots!” He shouted in anger, throwing his arms out, zapping them harshly. Was all he did.

Lighten shortly buzzed from his hands. Sophia hastily downshifted herself for the zapping, covering herself using her large orb. 

Feeling the wave of pain course him. Almost like some sort of electrical shock, sending heavy waves and pressures to him. It was affecting his brain. The jolts felt rather painful and intense. Unlike any other, he wasn’t fond of it. Not at all.

He halted his zapping and threw the bone off to the side, not caring where it had gone too, “Now go and get Tenbu, quickly.” He took out another chicken wing from his pockets, “I want to eat him soon as possible!”

His body sore from the zapping. He wasn’t expecting to be punished in such a way! He understood how rough the male was but zapping!? How can someone have a power like that!? Despite his shouting and crying and begging to stop, he still wanted to work alongside him.

He wasn't expecting to be zapped or even punished but the coursing pain in his chest felt... disagreeable. Highly disagreeable. Prickling feeling waving his features, a tremendous endeavor which, for him, was laborious to put into words. That feeling swelling up, the defects lightly displaying. The release of screaming hoarse and ever-lasting. He murmured from the contemporary collapses he'd receive overtime. And whatever happens next, he hopes to finally take that Tenbu card and **_NOT_** be zapped once more.

He didn't want to go through that awful stinging again!

Oh well, he just had to make sure he wins next time which he believes he was going to do! He was confident in his abilities that’s for sure.

They shortly teleported into the room shortly after their punishments. 

“I never expected to be zapped by Ikazuchi-sama…”

Kyoya-sama’s calling. She used her stars to guide her once more. From behold the orb, stood a male from the other side.

“Sophia.”

Huh? Magoroku noticed and stood still. Magoroku stood straight as he was faced with.

“Kyoya-sama!”

“Ah, Magoroku.” The CEO flashed a smile as he noticed the tan-haired, “Why long time no see. I notice that my message was sent to you, yes?”

“Of course!”

“Good. As I expected.You bring good news. I saw the match earlier.” 

“You did?” Magoroku asked.

Kyoya simply nodded. “So, did you give him the Dark Core as promised?”

“Everything is going good, sir.”

“Good, I’ll be hearing back from you both soon.” The smile never left his lips. “For now, I believe it’s best for you both to get a night’s rest. Please, do keep me updated on your findings.”

She nodded, “Da.” 

As expected, their conversation ended with Kyoya-sama’s orders. Sophia turned to leave.

“Where are you doing?”

“Home.”

Magoroku could only stare as she went through her portal. 

He let out a deep sigh, the lights of the room were already off from before. He bent down and pressed his hands against the floorboards in the center of the room. Gingerly, he plucked up one of the floorboards before sliding it to the side. He climbed down the bars carefully so he wouldn’t fall. He went downstairs into his new home.

The place that they’d used before to trapped Gemna below during the ABC Cup. 

_He lifted the white sheets from underneath the table, “Papa!” He noticed his father was close by, standing near him._

_“Why are you here, Papa?”_

_“Oh, Magoroku!” He looked down before kneeling in front of him. “Well, Papa is working right now. What about you, why are you hiding underneath there? I thought you were supposed to be leading the party. Since you naturally won the ABC Cup and all, yes?”_

_Magoroku felt shame overcome him. After he was so confident in winning. It didn’t turn out that after all. He felt tears form from the corner of his eyes. “Papa!” Hastily removed himself from the table and went up to his father. “I’m so sorry!”_

He changed into his small room. With a single bed, a closest, a nightstand, a towel stool, and a small area where his kitchen was. He was living down there because his Papa wasn't in the picture anymore, being failed and he had no other family. Letting his mind decompress for a while. 

He got ready for bed and changed into his pink-colored set pajamas.

When he was young, his father always told him to study and read along with Buddyfighting. Always to be the best, cautious, and proud. His father meets everything to him, pleasing him was a golden wish. Someone he looks up to for everything. His father was his best friend, believing in him and wanted to be the best. Magoroku tries his best to ignore the pressure of the world around him and focus on his goals. One of the things he often read was sayings, they were pleasant. The pressure feels like nothing to him, not when he’s the student council president.

Because his father was arrested for his crimes. He could only protest and beg for them not to take his father away from him.

_Shortly after the Gaen Cup was over, everything changed… Meaning the formal police commissioner, Sueroku Shido and was the head examiner at the Buddy Police. His title got taken away from him and the cops warrant an arrest to be made on him instantly. But this came more heartfelt than anything. The corruption he had over the Buddy Police was finally over._

_“Oi, what is the meaning of this!?” His father questioned almost mockingly as the cops went in on the male, “Why are cuffing me!? Explain yourselves at once!”_

_“Papa!”_

_“Shido Sueroku you’re unarrest for illegal corruption and abuse of power.”_

_“That’s nonsense! I had no part in this. I demand to speak to my lawyer at once!”_

_“Hey! What do you think you’re doing!?” Magoroku came in, annoyed and angry for those ppl daring to touch his father, “Don’t arrest my Papa! He did nothing wrong!”_

_Sueroku turned to Magoroku, “Well, Papa seems to be under some heat right now. You’ll be good won’t you, my boy, Magoroku?”_

_“Of course!”_

_“Good. We’ll get this all figure out soon.”_

_“Papa! Please, don’t leave!” Magoroku begged and frowning, his sense being mixed with intense emotions, “You can’t!”_

His lips dipped to a sadden frown, allowing his emotions to finally be swept. 

As the saying goes, things change so quickly and before you know it, it’s gone. Magoroku believes that to be true. That saying was true in a twisted way for him.

_Magoroku could only watch helplessly as his father was taken away…_

_Once was a large home with just his father, it wasn't a home anymore. The family portrait hanging unceremoniously on the wall, a small family of two, was gone. Forgotten and trashed. His father insisted on having their pictures taken to remember and he flashed a smile in front of the cameras. But it incorporated some coloring on the wall. At least keeping the wall from being boring with the devoid luminous blue paint it had so he’ll take that view. The room was big for the family of merely two, his only family. It was torn apart._

A large pit of sorrow waving his body while his eyes blurred. He missed his father, he missed his home. But lost half of his things when he was taken and his father was gone. Not for good but trapped in that Hell called prison. 

_And all of the paperwork and battles. Being quite complex…_

_Magoroku understood._

Someday… he’d finally meet his father again, he hoped. So he was now operating alongside Sophia once more with a fresh mission and their new master. To steal and bring the Omni Lord back to their master.

Unlike most nights, it felt colder than normal. There wasn’t his typical smile on his lips as he circled onto the bed.

Scrawling on the sheets out in front of him. His mind was racing with unwanted thoughts of the past, sadistically Sophia and Gallows observed him getting hit without saying much. Hearing them mocking of his so-called Buddy underneath of it all. He was still upset about that. If only, he didn’t get a nightmare last night from the zapping causing him to wake up crashing on the floor covered in his own sweat and tears. Making sure he was fully prepared for the day.

Shido Sueroku sees Magoroku as special and amazing, feeding into his son’s ego and pride problems. He places Magoroku on a high stool and often praises him. He deeply cares about his son and wants what best for him. However, he doesn’t seem to notice that his son has issues and serious personality problems because he views his son as perfect and amazing. He’s proud of him for getting among the best grades his school’s being ranked second in his grade and also the student council president. 

**—**

His Papa never bothered to give the full story about his Mama, or Mother. Their mother being rather a personal topic, Magoroku doesn’t remember her much, if not at all. As far as Shido Magoroku knew, his mother never came into his left. 

When he tried to ask, Papa would make excuses and want to change the topic. “Not now, son. Maybe another time?” Or, “Now, right now isn’t the time to be telling stories, my boy, Magoroku. You know I love her deeply, don’t you? She loves you, too, my son.”

Eventually, he’d given on the idea of asking his Papa and let it like that.

In truth, Shido Magoroku doesn’t know the full story.

_Sueroku’s wife has blonde and blue eyes. He loves her so much, he’ll do anything for you. After giving birth, his wife ends up dying sadly, leaving him alone with his only one._

_He’s very loyal to her, despite being dead he refuses to marry anyone else or falls in love. Shido Sueroku believes that everyone should be tied to one lover even when dead. He’ll never try to replace his wife because he loves her._

_He makes sure that Magoroku knows that and teaches him that loyalty is everything._

_Still depressed about the loss of his wife, he tries to not let it get to him as he takes care of his son. Shortly, after seeing Magoroku saying Buddyfight something clicked within him. And he began to brighten up and focus on the good thing that is his son. He made a choice that his son was going to be a good buddyfighter someday and he was going to help make it happen!_

_He buys a bunch of Buddyfight cares for him soon and helped him built the decks. Before his son got a Buddy Monster from Darkness Dragon World. Sueroku took this as another sign that his son is special. He knows that since the first day he spoke._

_When Magoroku was around nine and tweleve, he took personal lessons with his father about playing the piano. He also teaches Magoroku to play the piano! It’s something that runs his family. Magoroku is quite good at playing the piano he noticed._

_While a bit dramatic, he’s a pretty decent dad, shockingly. He ends up taking care of Magoroku alone. Even if that’s a challenge, esp with also working, he manages and he enjoys it. Sueroku took this as another sign that his son is special. He knows that since the first day he spoke. Most of the Shido family, either doesn’t want to be near them or just doesn’t exist. He doesn’t have any siblings. He’s the only child. So it always has been him and Magoroku to take care of one another._

_any circumstance of him dwelling on such, he shouldn’t. He keeps a bunch of photos of him and his son that he piles up. He has a bunch of photos. He also enjoys making short videos of them in his free time._

_His wife was dead. Shido Sueroku believed that everyone should be tied to one lover even when dead. He married his beloved wife who gave birth to a single child before her passing, leaving her along with his son. He'd never try to replace his wife because he loved her. He tries to show up to everything as he believes it’s only proper for him to do so. He’s the only one decent enough to attend the press conference. He visits his wife’s grave to talk to her and about his day and about their son. He misses her a lot. While a touchy subject for him, he talks proudly about her._

_Someone he marked up to, praising from the sidelines. The only other person besties him, he saw as someone authoritative and influential. But the unpropitious downside was his father wasn't accomplishing amidst him anymore, remaining incarcerated for his crimes bequeathing the boy sluggish to justify himself… His only family… He did feel repentance, the difficulty for the antiquity but there shouldn’t be._

**—**

Magoroku had no choice to pick from the bowl of orders, so he accepted and recognized his demands, nodding his head as well, biting back his only shattered pride to agree with him. He was nervously standing as tall as one can humanly be while meeting his master he assumed was still his master. Incompetently occupying the same space as him, yet he was both doubtful but appreciative to be operating with someone charismatic as him _—_ the astounding Gaen Kyoya _—_ the one and only. Even after losing to Mikado Gao, everyone knew him, being adored by the masses. Still, Kyoya was everything he craved to have and be. Publicity. Strength. Wealth. To be praised and be seen as a king. To be loved. Cling to that power, to his ranks and his father.

His eyes stirred as he caught a glimpse of the familiar white snow-like hair and icy blue eyes that were like an ocean that reflected the sky. The long blue dress that waves perfectly. That girl was Sophia Sakharov, the one who was chosen by the stars filled with destiny. What did she think of this? Did she really want to return? Why did he care? He shouldn’t, their relationship was just going to be the same it always was from the start. Even he was surprised he didn’t protest her return but instead was embracing their fresh mission again.

Was that why she was coming back to Aibo? For a mission!? It makes sense, now he thought about it. She didn’t seem like the one to go back to their school without an important reason other than Aibo. There wasn’t a better reason, was there? A deeper reason for vagueness. That was the reason why he’d come to this place during a time like this! For a mission ordered by Kyoya-sama! 

It was going to be the same as it started. 

She was the previous vice president of Aibo Academy, an emotionlessly cold vice. The higher one in the command chain, he was merely a puppet on her strings. A puppet she had to take care of, she mostly did. So empty and impassive that it was difficult to tell what she was thinking, her words so short and simple, they knew how to handle the boy. She was almost like a brick of ice, the bitter glacier that melts but only that; she was tremendously qualified for her role before, despite the abundance amount of hiking. With him deriding her, disputing her; she was still good at her responsibilities. And she was coming back. It left him in this muddled mess of confusion. Did he really want her to come back to Aibo?

She had white-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. Waving in the summer winds, she didn't seem to care. She had unique icy blue eyes as bright and deep as the clear blue sky. Those eyes were bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter as if one glare would melt those before her. She was so stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with high shoulders and devoid expression. Focused on the pathway in front of her and serious in their mission of locating the Tenbu card. No matter the cost, she’ll complete the mission at hand no matter the cost or lengths she had to go. So dutiful. Always taking her duty as seriously as one cares. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake. She served an important role, in being his partner in crime. Often being the smart one since most of the time, if not, all of the time, she saw right past his flaws and plans. 

She knew how to handle him well as if she was seemingly trained for this task since she was born. Wouldn’t blink twice before sending someone to their doom, and finally into their grave. She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s customs as his new vice. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. And here she was doing so once more.

Hands behind his back, as he ponders for a moment. Having Sophia back felt rather nice, really. Something to finally talk to and they could start anew with this. He wasn't sure if Sophia wanted that.

Consequently, he managed to enroll in the school for that reason alone. He was at Aibo for all of his life as far as he could remember. He was their prevailing President of the school. All of the students simply refer to him as Student Council President or simply President Shido. A name rightfully fitting, people rarely use his first name Magoroku. He was among the best in his school, being ranked second in his grade and being book-smart. 

He saw himself as the king, better than anyone else. Mocking those below him, seeing them as nothing but stepping stones to his chest piece game. He craved fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. But he didn’t care about the disciples as much as he claims to.

He was outspoken, assured, lively. Always flashing a knowing smile at his peers. Inventing rather highly of himself while mocking those around him. He was quick to judge those who ranked below him. Allowing his thoughts to be heard but he was quite childish but he wasn’t alone, anymore. 

It felt strange having someone else inside his room with it at all times, and it took some improvement for them to find some sort of comfort around each other. She showed to comprehend the school better than most, despite being new and how truly huge the section was. Which was pleasant, since he wasn’t so fond of training new people for the job. She was quite trained in the matter.

Focused on the pathway in front of her and serious in their mission of discovering fighters worthy enough for the powers of the dark core. While focusing on the current tournament, the ACB Cup. They were both working underneath the same master, ordered to look for fighters worthy enough to wield the darkness and it warped their mind. Always taking her duty as seriously as one cares. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake, knowing the right moves to make and the words to say, always keeping her shoulder high and proud. Being confident in herself.

She served a significant role in being his partner in crime. Often being the smart one since most of the time, if not, all of the time, she saw right past his flaws and plans. She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s attendant as the new student council vice and his assistant. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. But he didn’t know about her private life and they rarely discuss those sorts of topics. 

Brilliant blue eyes were as intense as the winter ice, always looking ahead with a devoid expression, nothing seeping underneath her cracks. Icy blue eyes as bright and viciously thick as the clear blue sky. Simply standing off to the side being as still as a statue; often having her gaze glued on something. She kept to herself, only speaking when it was needed or when she had to.

White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with stern high shoulders and devoid expression. Almost glaring daggers at those whose lives she drains. Ruthlessly cold and stern, strict, and willing to take the proper action to get what she wants.

Clashing personalities but they somehow accomplished to form a unique bond over time, not being friends but also close. They managed to work together, forming good teamwork. Playing off each other’s moves as if there wasn’t a chance in the world. She stepped up for him when Genma was glaring, explaining and Magoroku instantly played that off.

They did as much as one could to prepare, Sophia even helping him to ensure. Often leaving Sophia to be very busy regarding other things. Doing the proper research on all of the fighters, despite his confidence in believing they had a high chance of winning. Their team was bound to win through his eyes but also she stated there wasn’t a need to watch it if they were going to win. Magoroku wanted to be fully prepared, it didn’t hurt to refresh his mind. 

Keeping all of the fighters mentally noted in his head as he sat on his chair with the remove in his gloved hand. At first, he thought it was a chore, and nothing else being wearied of the battles but shortly, he erupts in sheer laughter and belatedly slips off his chair with a loud yelp being unable to control himself very well. Smacking himself on the floor gave him a wake-up call to stop creating jokes about these fighters. He wouldn’t admit it but he didn’t want to lose without studying the fights beforehand knowing fully well it could’ve been useful to do so. They were going to fully prepare the fights, no matter the costs. 

The white-haired merely observed this impassively, even crossing her arms at one point as he kept chuckling. Staring at him for the most before looking away when he finally fell to the hard ground. Giving her facts of some of the fighters and input when she needed or wanted. But for the most part, Magoroku enjoys talking and hearing himself talk. 

She was only serving with him and doing as she was told by him from their master, and he was in the ABC Cup for his self-indulgent career. He’d watch the fighters having their battles from the ranks. Even locking up that Genma guy for the sake of his plans. She did everything she needed, even taking plans into her action when he wouldn’t. Often giving her orders, discussing them beforehand before calling her name, to which she knew what needed to be done. She understood what she needed to do and what had to be done. 

Locking up Gemma below by making him fall when the floorboard opens, using the cameras they added into the room when needed. She kept her tablet with her, utilizing the item to take notes or to watch the cameras. Even keeping in contact with her beloved master. 

He wanted nothing more than to win the ABC Cup, just as he declared he was going to his father. And his father was waiting. Bringing the award home to show his father was his top goal and prove to everyone else who was boss in this school. Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Everything that mattered to him at this very moment was this ABC Cup. His professedly and impeccable approaches. However, Sophia had different plans, despite being rather annoyed working with him but they were both operating for the equivalent person, nonetheless. Both still working to achieve the same goals. 

She was a member of her team and the only one who stayed inside the Buddy Pit. Normally, viewing him from the sidelines. She had a keen eye, being glued to the many keys panels and screens in her sights. Often giving notes before or after the match. 

When plans didn't go his way, he would easily tick, anger would fill his eyes as the plans didn't seem to work as he hoped. Triggering the bitterness of his soul. Normally, he complains and shouts, dramatically but never went that far but the Cup… 

Seeing him at his worst. Witnessing him and his emotions were all too common. 

Viewing his every twitch, his every move, hearing his words as he spoke. He often paced around the room, talking to himself and groaning when things weren’t going his way before. She normally stood near the bookcase while her eyes trailed him without a word but the annoyance was seeping beneath

Pacing around the room as his mind was racing. Disoriented, blurred, dubious. In a pure fit of fury and indignation, he ended up knocking the books off their casing. As a loud thud would saturate the capacity.

He often threw a huge fit once they entered the room, she would sit on the sidelines simply viewing with annoyance. Screaming and he kept shouting in sheer exasperation, tossing the books off the shelves, allowing the countless pages to spread open, and breathing heavily. 

Letting out all of his pent-up emotions, not caring if she was inside of the office, he trusted her more than enough to see him at his lowest points. Breaking points. But he was far too overconfident for his good that he failed to see his flaws, causing him to act in such a manner.

Her master trailed her to deal with this. On the account of their master, allowing him to get out his anger was something that needed to be done. But they were all past that now, seeing this as a new start. And it was a strange way it kinda was one for them.

As far as their background is concerned, the concept was not new to either of them. Both already met and worked together underneath the same master. That mission wasn't easy said and done, searching for fighters worthy enough to wield the darkness. The same dark power that would warp their mind as it wanted. The same dark swelling their hearts as well.

Was it even a good idea to be working with her once more? But they had good teamwork, playing off one another’s moves as swiftly as one did and made that work. They made it work the first time, so why not again? He ignored those doubts and thoughts. But he doesn’t mind her company, despite her stern and indifferent nature.

Just like _old_ times. This what it was, wasn’t it?

_He grabbed the handle and slid the door open, catching the attention from the girls to his right._

_“Student Council President Shido!”_

_“Why, you’re here late.”_

_Magoroku flashed a smile towards them, “Naturally, as the student council president, I work hard so that everyone can have a secure student life.” He stepped outside of the room before lifting his hand to his hair, “Oh? And yet you want to know how I still get top grades?” He flickered his hair proudly, “You see, it’s because I’m a genius.”_

_He placed his hands behind his back as he turned to face the girls in front of him. The smile wouldn’t leave him._

_“But that aside… being at school this late is a violation of clause 8 of the school’s rules. I’ll need to report this to the guidance counselors…”_

_So… should I report them? Upholding proper conduct is paramount to a successful institution. He knew that. Depending on their record, they may be suspended or even expelled. But Magoroku went with the different option here, he was understanding after all._

_The girls' expressions shifted to worry._

_“But!” He placed a hand on his chest before glancing up to meet their wavering gazes of worry. “I’ll keep this a secret, just for today. Be sure to go home quickly.”_

_Without another word from him, the girls’ admitted their sorrows and hastily turned. He watched as they dashed away from the scene with a smile. He felt slight joy coming from the scene itself._

_That was rather fun! I had them scared there for a second._

_He had the whole school within his hands, the control, the power, and the superiority of it all. He had a deep need to feel superior and higher than the rest, he knew he was._

_With that, he shifted back into the student council room, or rather, his office. He closed his eyes before sliding the door closed behind him. He placed a hand on his chin as he opened a single eye to meet her stoic gaze. “Truly, how am I such an understanding student council president? Don’t you think so, Vice President Sophia?”_

_“I wouldn’t know. I don’t want to know either, Shido.”_

_“How far were we in the videos of the grade schoolers that are probable to show up in the ABC Cup, again?” He asked as he began to walk towards his large desk, “Although it’s not as if any of us are going to get beaten by one of them.” He grabbed the remote and flipped the television on by pressing the button._

_She turned to look at him, “Then you don’t need to watch them.”_

_“It’s better to be careful, right?”_

_The first video on the screen was that of a familiar face. Elementary school grade six student and unranked fighter Gao Mikado. A member of team Ball Su Soleli and user of the dragon world deck._

_“Unranked sixth grader, of Team Balle Soleil, Mikado Gao. He plays Dragon World,” Sophia explained._

_“This is… the fight with Ryuenji Tasuku that the whole school is talking about.” So this is the card fight he had against Tasuku Ryuenji that everyone at the academy has been talking about. It has to be. Ever since this fight happened everyone was on about it. He heard a lot about it from his peers. “He won because he drew Dragoblade, Dragobrave at the right time?”_

_As expected, Magoroku began to laugh. “As I thought, he could only win against Ryuenji Tasuku through pure luck.”_

_It was nothing but pure luck in the end, no matter how much one thought otherwise. He just happened to draw a Dragon Blade Drago Brave at the right time to win it. I must admit now having seen the contest this poise celebrated victory was nothing more than pure luck._

_“Watching Gao’s fight reminded me… about Aragami’s crowning moment of idiocy in that loss against him.” I can’t believe that Rouga actually lost to this guy. It makes me want to see him embarrass himself again. That sudden thought gave him an idea. “Well, let’s watch this one next, shall we?”_

_He clicked on the remote again._

_These videos… aren’t really so bad after all._

**—**

_“Here are your Buddy monsters, hand picked from the best,” Kyoya explained, “I’d believe Death Ruler Gallows is best suited for you, Shido Magoroku.”_

**—**

The next day rolls by rather quickly yet the days felt so long due to his dread and body being rather sore. He ignored it as he was more focused on his school day. 

Much like the day before this day was such a gorgeous, splendid summer day where the sky was brightly clear with the sky-blue coloring. Trees are blooming and everyone, or rather the students appeared to be having a good time, despite being another school day filled with work. The sun was dangling high above the earth, providing sunlight for the plants and people. Colorful birds circulating and soaring in the clear azure were tweeting with a captivating melody that would draw anyone in.

He shifted towards the shelters of the extended window. One in front of his desk, “Let’s get some more sunlight in here, shall we?” 

While the window curtains, lightly blue in tune, were imperceptibly divided on each face, slightly open for all to view. Allowing the lovely brightness to dazzle and glisten in the office for the room. He always made sure to keep his curtains spread apart on beautiful days much like these.

Allotting an untroubled sigh to flee his lips, “Such a lovely day out, isn’t it?” He smiles happily as the slight brought him some comfort from the horrible things he got through, “I wish all days were like this…” 

"He's calling." 

Magoroku knew what she met by now. Gazing up at her tensely, meeting her indifferent expression as she once again pulled the card out…

This time...

And here they were again, back within the inners of his lair. Locating in the middle where they were last time, becoming the main meeting place. 

While two teens stood right next to each other. Gallows was seemingly waiting inside his card. Not being bothered to up this time. Good, he shouldn’t.

Having one of his arms on his legs, as he had his eyes tightly closed. He was thinking. "Settle down." A soft and muttered tone that the male was small enough for the two teenagers to hear from their spot on the footings. Before he raised his arms, picking a card, "You'll be next!" Throwing the card high into the air, nearly reaching the rocks on the ceiling. 

The two watched as he spoke the common phrases and as he did, a purple symbol began to appear…

**_"Awaken! Power of Darkness! Power of Fiends. Power of the Hundred Demons!"_ **

He watched as the card shifted to a black coat wolf, howling loudly. The unexpected turn of events causes Magoroku to flinch and tensed his arms near his midsection before he yelped in alarm. Two large wolf-like heads along with gold-plated armor.

“We are the great Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthrus! Woof!” One of the heads shouted.

While the other head directed to glance at the one who roared their handle, “Just wait for a second! Why do you get to it all? Bow wow!” After he spoke, the head leaned in, biting the other’s neck.

“That’s hurt, woof!” He hastily bites back on the other neck.

And Magoroku felt uneasy from this. Gulping, not enjoying the mere large fangs sticking from under their skin, finding such a thing to be scary and not worth it. He’ll just hope this monster would serve him and his team some justice. His current wish right now was that his fears would just cease already.

Closing one of the eyes, glaring coldly at the teenager below, “This time, you’d better not mess up, Shido!”

 _Yes! Loud and clear, sir._ The male easily sweatdropped and straightened his back, raising his hand, giving his master a soldier salute, “I-I understand, sir!”

Sophia merely stood still, not reacting to anything that’s been going on already here.


	10. Chapter 10

**—**

They kept the mission in mind as they went on about their daily lives as if they weren’t working for their new sama, their new master, Ikazuchi-sama.”

The two sauntered inside the corridors collectively, transferring their classroom books from the student council meeting they had briefly. Sophia was carrying the edges of her book, establishing it beneath her armpits, keeping it in place. While Magoroku was simply holding the book near his waist.

Using his free hand, parting the door fully open to see a few kids were inside the room, dwelling near the front ends of the linings. He was faced with a bunch of sixth-graders, but not just, Mikado Gao and his cronies were inside. What are they doing here? This isn’t a hangout. There’s a junior high-class lecture hall next. Well, he thought there’s going to be another class in here soon.

“Huh? I thought the junior high school division was using this classroom next?”

The group turned to look at him. 

The only female in the bright green and white took a few steps towards them, making her way up the stairs, “Student Council President Shido!” She greeted him. Her hazel eyes peering at him, as she adjusted her glasses, “That fighter who fought Gao the other day, Death Shido. Could he be…?”

Magoroku spontaneously panicked at those accounts. He threw his arms into the air as his eyes dilated, "Not me!”

“Could he be…?” Her voice grew darker, colder than before, almost glaring at him now.

He felt his whole body shaking from his fear, his dread. Nothing but the overwhelming sensation of pure dread coursing within his frame. He felt the room grew hotter from the pressure. 

He needed to say something! Anything! Something! 

_‘I need to laugh off their suspicions!’_

_Of course, that wasn’t me! Don’t be crazy! There’s no way I’d let Gallows possess me, and then call myself Death Shido!_

He raised his free hand upward, towards his face, merely stepping in front of Sophia, “S-Stop joking around!” stammering badly but he forced himself to continue moreover, closing his eyes, trying his best to shake off this feeling, addressing his hand almost as if he was fanning himself, “There’s no way that I would let Gallows possess me,” Opening his eyes once more, glancing off to the side, almost effortlessly trying his best to think up of something, just anything to keep them from him. Pointing his hands towards them now, folding in his two middle fingers while keeping out his pinky, index, and thumb, “And call me Death Shido!”

Before he was able to explain further, was hasty to react. Sophia raised her arm, smacking him across his shoulder and neck as harshly as she possibly could, making sure he would shut his mouth before he spits something out that would make them both be questioned further. Sophia’s expression remained stoic but she was finding his wording annoying. She has to stop him from exposing their secrets. He was being a fool, it was clear had no idea how to shut up. 

He grasped as he felt a sharp sensation of pain coursing through his body, sensing himself getting weaker as he lost his footing to stand. He lost his standing as he finally descended to the floor. 

She grabbed him by the waist to keep him from fully slumping to the floor. She was able to keep him from completely falling on the floor. It seems President Shido is tired from all his hard work. 

“It seems like President Shido isn’t feeling well." Enough to talk about our plans. She stared with them, appearing as professional as she could as she was explaining. “Excuse us.”

She dragged him out of the room.

She knew how to handle him well as if she was seemingly trained for this task since she was born. Wouldn’t blink twice before sending someone to their doom, and finally into their grave. She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s customs as his new vice. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. 

Her devoid expression altered as she was dragging him in the halls. Once he was able to walk again, she let go and he stood up. The two made it outside of the school, walking effortlessly near the white thick wall. 

He rubbed the back of his neck, still feeling a little sore. “My neck suddenly hurt a lot. Maybe I’m working too hard.”

He didn’t seem to know that smacked him back there. She won’t be hearing other complaints. ‘What did you do that for?! I’m gonna have a sore neck for a week but you think they bought my story?’

“Da.” She simply nodded with no emotion.

Right beside him, a step behind was a girl. Dawning all blue and white, of all different shades that blended well with the rest of her features. As the creases of her dress sway with the swings. White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. Icy blue eyes as bright and thick as the clear blue sky. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with stern high shoulders and devoid expression. 

Focused on the pathway in front of her and serious in their mission on taking the Tenbu card. Always taking her duty as seriously as one cares. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake. She served an important role, in being his partner in crime. Often being the smart one since most of the time, if not, all of the time, she saw right past his flaws and plans. 

They walked along the pathway with books in hand in silence.

Sophia closely trailing the chairman. Holding what appears to be a book with a pink outline on the cover. This book belonged to the Student Council, coming from an important meeting not that long ago.

She had a deep feeling, as if someone was watching from the corner. She had a feeling that someone was watching her. She always had a strong sense of when she was being watched and it was it.

_“Let me come out! I wanna see what’s going on!”_

She heard voices from behind her, turning her head slightly to the side. Seeing the two standing behind a tree. They were following them, she comprehended it. Hearing enough of their words, she shifted. Stoically gazing in front of her once more, towards them. 

“We’re being followed.”

She spoke in a soft but stern tone to Magoroku. 

He flinched. Huh? What did she mean? In a panic he turned around to be faced with whatever that she was referring too. His navy eyes met the boy fidgeting behind a tree near the blue polish gates. He was faced with a familiarized male, underdeveloped the shadows of the tree, near the edges of the blue gateway.

“Mikado Gao?” Magoroku instantly feared for the worst. He knew what this meant. _Do you know what this means? If the Buddy Police are following us, they think I’m Death Shido!_ He turned back around and kept walking alongside Sophia. “If we’re being followed by the Buddy Police, that means they think I’m Death Shido!” 

Sophia turned to gaze at him as he spoke but said nothing in reply.

He cupped his fingers. As he thought of what to do for a moment. _Wait! I think I have an idea!_

“Oh!” Grasping almost excitedly, as a light bulb appeared under his head. He pointed his index finger towards the sky, “I have an idea!” 

He hastily shifted towards the corner, calling out the Hundred Demons card, allowing the card to go rampage inside the establishment. 

He stood behind the building with a hand up at his forehead, mainly to cover the sun from shining within his eyes. 

The two watched as the buddy police youth flew towards the air. Leaning of the side, resting one of his hands on his waist while the other was raised, seemingly covering the sun. The end of his lips curls to a bright, all-knowing smile. Admiring his sudden work.

“And with that, I’m no longer a suspect!”

_We dodged a bullet thanks to my quick thinking!_

Sophia had one of her white complexion brows raised into the air. Her head awkwardly facing upward to the sky before turning her head and eyes to meet his proud gaze. “I don’t understand.”

 _Right! I guess my genius plan is a little over your head. You see, with their attention focused on Orthrus they’ll forget all about me._ He turned to smirked at her as he brought his hands down, “We’ll let orthrus go on a rampage, and draw their attention away from me. A real tactical play!”

She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Was it a little too advanced for you?”

He really was clueless, wasn’t he? She didn't respond before her expression shifted. He failed to see the many flaws with it. She closed her eyes, letting out an annoyed sigh watching it slowly but painfully as an obvious alternative. He wasn’t very bright. Letting out an annoyed sigh. She rubbed her head with the tip of her fingers. A small bubble of sweat dripped down her cheeks.

Her sudden behavior provoked him to frown, glancing at her in worry. "Wh-What's wrong?"

He began to worry if she was becoming uneasy or ill. Maybe she was starting to have a headache? Maybe she needed a nurse? Or maybe… What…? Not a good idea…? 

She didn’t respond as Gallows flew out of his pocket. A gust of wind and bright gold shining popping up in front of Magoroku, closing the gap and breaking it between Sophia and Magoroku.

“Gesha-sha! What’s makes you so sure that Orthus will return to us after is his rampage?”

She had a few questions to ask of her own. Sophia lifted her head and opened her eyes to meet Magoroku’s gaze. She removed her fingers from her face. Her expression is a mixture of worry and concern. Clearly, his plan was affecting her mental state. Oddly enough, displaying her weakness, knowing what will happen if this would be bad. Sweat nobly pouring down her cheeks.

“What are you going to do if he gets captured?”

What makes him so sure that Orthrus will come to them after his rampage? Or worse? What will he do if he gets captured? Both questions that Magoroku knew were important, he hasn’t thought of that. He was rather shortsighted.

Magoroku leaned forward, “Who knows what he’ll say to the authorities?”

Magoroku paled. His eyes widened. He panicked. _Oh no! If that happens, Ikazuchi-sama is going to zap me again with his lightning bolt again!_ Being zapped with lightning bolts again was something he’d never wanted to happen again. It was painful. 

He raised his arms and threw them around, “I-If that happened, then Ikazuchi-sama will hit me with lightning again!” Before he turned his back, dashing away to locate the card. 

He left Sophia and Gallows behind at the sidewalk.

He found himself within the school, not wanting to be affected by the Gas happening outside. Once he entered the first he’d managed to sneak himself within his little friend group, hiding behind the one in purple and white: Kisaragi Zanya. 

If Magoroku recalled correctly and he knew he was correct with this. His lips were curled to a rather pleased smirk, eyes narrowing as his tan coded brows borrowed. With the large chaos happening outside and Gao being momentarily disabled. He got it!

_‘This is my chance to steal Tenbu’s card!’_

Now’s the perfect time to steal the Tenbu card! 

He simply stood there, trying his best to think of a perfect plan. Anything to get to be able to take the card out from under their noses. His expression shifted to shock.

“You rookies.”

His lips parted as he heard the voice of someone new. Who is that?

He turned as his body lowered as he parted his lips.

Finding a weird and tall looking male, making their way towards him. He was dressed in a mixture of light and dark purple. Dark-colored locks with golden kernels. His skin is an odd mixture of yellow and being pale. His outfit, dawning a bat in between were a tie should be located in. He never has seen the male before, his eyes widened, studying the male without any effort being placed into his actions. He didn’t say much else after that, merely opening his purple and black umbrella, turning his heels away from the teenagers, walking off. 

_“A V-Vampire?”_

_“Hey! Don’t be rude!”_

He heard Gao’s cronies whisper behind him.

Magoroku didn’t bother to listen to the two fools whispering to one another instead he was more focused on this weird vampire guy now.

Magoroku shook those thoughts away and shifted to find that this enigmatic male decorated in purple already outside. 

_He just was inside a second ago! How can you be arriving from over there?!_

That was shockingly fast… teleportation, maybe? 

He shook those thoughts away. He knew there was no time to be like this. He had a mission and since his buddy and Vice weren’t here, he had to think of something on his own.

He followed the group, holding to get closer to the Hundred Demons card and make sure it didn’t get arrested.

He witnessed a bunch of weird one-eyed bats start attacking the monster, swarming him like some sort of Bee high with their prey. 

The monster disappeared as if it was teleported out of the area. The male began to feel relieved but also worried. He had no idea where the monster went. Was that Sophia’s doing? He could only hope that she had something up her jacket for him to use.

He moved towards the outside, standing along to Mikado’s cronies. He silently followed the gang as they made their way outside, wanting to know more about this tell male. He couldn’t help but gaze as he took in the air.

He overheard their discussion.

“Thanks! You saved us!” The buddy spoke, shifting closer towards the male, “Thanks to you, I didn’t have to punch or get punched by my partner!” He raised his hand before patting him on the shoulder but he ended up knocking the umbrella out of his hands. Causing him to yelp and turn into sand.

Magoroku was surprised to see that. Like the others. He just invopated into thin air just like that!

**—**

Rumors has it that the garden on the Aibo Academy roof is magnificent. 

A perfect place and scene with grass life. Containing numerous and diverse flowers along with heavy and thick bright green bushes. The flowers were blooming with many various colors, all were different and unique in their little way. Purple, pink, and blue were the tones his navy eyes caught. Excellently circulated throughout the given area. 

Japanese flowers were a good site for them in the early afternoon, he thought. Most of the grass was satisfied with Sumire flowers, a small purple time flower that had many shades. One that he ostensibly deemed was attractive. Japanese flowers were always so beautiful you couldn’t help but gaze longingly at the small ones near the trees.

As birds seemingly flew around the area without many considerations, singing a melody of chirps as they went. Dancing in the sky without much thought. It was a relaxing tone. Surely they must’ve been tiny bugs in the area. Hidden inside the darkness of the good thick bushes. 

The sun was dangling from above, the bushes were blooming with bright green. Lively and well. 

_We cannot risk the Buddy Police or anyone else, discovering that Death Shido is in fact Shido._

She stood near the roofs, in the corner. She had Gallows by his strings, following her without fail. He was floating aside her. And no one was there. It was a perfect place for her to bring the Hundred Demon’s card. The roof was always perfect for her that is. 

_So I’ll become Death Shido and get Tenbu myself._

However, she didn’t care for any of that ‘pretty’ nonsense. It was meaningless. Pointless. The word pretty made her annoyed, disgusted even. Everything here will rot away. Everything always did. It’ll be carried away by Kyoya-sama’s orders. She only completed their mission.

She managed to make it near the corners of the structures on the roof. No one was here to bother her up here. Gallows was floating by her side also, following her sways. He had more respect for her than Magoroku, she assumed. Raising her glowing buddyfight card high in the air, summoning the monster to her location. Landing mere inches away from her. Before she lowered her arm back to her side once more, still holding the card within her grasp. 

The monster was clearly confused, staring around awkwardly while shifting their heads in rather awkward positions. Trying their best to get a sense as to where they were.

“Wh-What’s going on, woof?”

“What happened, bow-wow?”

 _You’ll do as I say if you know what’s good for you. Do you understand?_ Her expression devoid of anything as she stared, “Do as I say if you don’t want to die.”

The monster spoke nothing but merely listened to her words. She had a plan. She was exploitative for her duties, some would admit. Effectively stealing was their main goal.

“At this point, it would be bad if Death Shido was revealed to be Shido,” She explained,“So I’ll become Death Shido and steal Tenbu!” 

With that being said, she instantly pulled out the darkcore from beneath her jacket, and raised it up. “Darkness Barrier,” She closed her eyes as she threw high into the air, “Activate!” 

“Gesha!” 

With this ordered, the Darkness barrier activated once more. Once again, a mini-sized hydra abruptly popped up, flying around what seems to be a large ball with a mixture of purple and black, as it was swirling around the ball, growing bigger until the dragon swiftly flew below, leaving the ball to burst out adhesive lines of concealment before they were inundated by the blackness. 

He flinched by allowing the heavy winds to take his body, closing his eyes before re-opening them, finding he was in some sort of buddy-like area, filled with a large rock almost like the desk in front him, possibly a screen or keypad, he appropriated. With three large purplish almost coded pinkish orbs in front of them. Magoroku saw what was happening and became rather confused with the sudden actions. 

“It’s Death Shido!”

WAIT, WHAT?!

Death Shido, no it was Sophia in that outfit. The blamed chairman, along with the rest of Gao’s friends, were being raised in the center of the pit. He cringed at this, his body tensing, as he stared around the area confusingly. He was confused by this, tensing. 

He notices her long front strands of hair professedly pricking out from under the upper parts of the mask. He could tell her eyes were icy blue. This was her, he knew his partner in crime. But why was she doing this? The question he couldn’t quite pinpoint, not yet. But he noticed it had to be her underneath the outfit.

What was she thinking!?

“Where are we?” Asked the male with long purple.

He wondered why could be doing this. Magoroku was still glancing at the girl, as his arm rosed. They locked eyes for a mere moment. Before Sophia torn her eyes from him and into the main group. 

Death Shido lifted up his hand. This Death Shido pointed their index finger towards the group ahead of her from her stance, “If you wish to escape from this Darkness Barrier…” She paused, allowing that sink into their heads, “You must fight Death Shiso herself…”

Herself!? This voice… Her voice rang through his ears. 

_‘Sophia?!’_

“Herself?” Kuguru questioned Death Shido’s words.

 _You must defeat Death Shido if you wish to leave here. You must fight her._ Sophia brought her hand up, staring up towards the ceiling, pondering. She couldn’t use she/her pronouns, not when Death Shido, or rather Shido, was a boy himself. 

“Uh, no, I mean…” She shook those thoughts away, pointed her finger down towards the others, trying her best to play the part. “Fight me!” 

“That’s odd…”

_What am I saying? I mean fight him!_

“No, I mean…” She staggered those decisions with the tip of her fingers. This was wasting her time, surely. And she was struggling with his part. _Once again… To leave here you must fight me._

“You must fight Death Shido himself!”

Magoroku could only watch through the struggle, not being able to do much, if not anything at all to help.

“He sounds just like Shido!”

“But president Shido is right here, yo!”

Magoroku turned his head and lowered his arm as they spoke about him, they also were all glaring at him. Finally noticing that they were a part of their group.

He had no other choice, did he? 

_In that case, I guess I’ll have to play into this part. See, I told you I’m not this crazy Death Shido guy!_

At least, it’ll take the blame off of him which is what he wanted in the first place. His eyes and turning his frame away from the rest of them. Placing on his hands down to his waist while the other was rubbing the head of his hand, tensely chuckling. “See, I keep telling you that I’m not Death Shido!” 

“Warp successful!” A young familiar voice can be ringing inside all of their ears. A girl with bright pink hair finally popped out of her shuttle, pointed her finger towards the group, mic nearing her lips, proudly shouting into it, “Wherever there are Buddyfights, you’ll find Paruko Nanana!”

After Gao and his friends started a discussion that Magoroku and Sophia couldn’t be bothered to listen to. He flew over towards the fight teenager simply standing in the middle of the stage, as they all stared at her.

“Okay, all non-fighters go…” he pointed towards the large dragon head with an opening, "Over there, probably!”

And they all silently followed where she pointed, making their way towards one of the Buddy pits.

“Ravenous Beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Legend!” 

Sophia was using a normal Buddyfight Core Case. Her normal teal dark core shined, lifting in up. The deck and core altered to a gem on top of her and as her five hand cards came out.

“On the tail of a cyclone, emergency launch! Luminize! Sunshine Guardians!”

Paruko swiped, “Buddy… FIGHT!”

“Raise the flag!” The two fighters shouted in unison.

“Hero World!”

“Legend World!”

**【Mikado Gao’s life: 10】**

**【Death Shido’s life: 10】**

“Going first is Death Shido!”

While in the Skull pit, Magoroku was in the back watching as the two fighters luminized their decks and raised their flags from within the Buddy Skull pit. He couldn’t be in his single pit for Sophia but this was okay, he guessed. 

“So Death Shido is using Legend World today?” The only female in the skull pit pointed out.

A world she always uses behind that mask of hers. But unlike Magoroku, she didn’t yank the draping blood-red cape she was dawning afterward.

 _While here in the skull pit, we’re able to talk to the fighters if we want._ The tan-haired parted his lips, closed his eyes, and pointed his index finger upward, “While you’re in the skull pit, you can talk to the fighters, too.”

The deck builder flinched back, eyeing him weirdly, “How do you know that?”

Wait, how did he know that? Well, it’s obvious, isn’t it?

Magoroku opened his eyes in shock, before quickly turning away from everyone and rubbing his gloved index finger on his face. The boy raised a blow at this, giving a mixture that was mere worry and thankful. He had to think fast. “Uh, intuition?” 

Death Shido, or rather let’s say, Death Sophia had increased the total amount of gauge in her hand with the King Of Forest, Zlatorog! Finally attacking, being the first attack in the game. She managed to inflict two damage to Gao and ended her move. Not being told afterward and after that. All being told by the pink-haired pro caster, Paruko.

Gao’s move started and he drew his card before doing a typical charge and draw. For the first move of his, he pays one gauge to activate his transform card. “Super Burning Speed! Round-Up All Criminals!” The aura of deep and burning fire surrounded his frame, glowing the tainted coloring, as his outfit transformed to metal armor. 

Paruko was super excited to announce his fresh transformation he had right off the bat but also Gao felt as if it was too heavy. Not being fond of the sudden heavy armor he was currently dawning, he ripped it off from his frame. Only leaving his shoes and gloves parts one, the rest could leave! Before calling a monster to his left stance and Buddy calling to the right and he made it to the center. He just created the Gao formation. 

Behind the boney masked the female watched in silence as his moves played fluently for her. And behind the countless bodies of his friends stood a lonely boy in green. Preferring to stay behind them and watch his vice fight in his place, it was rather rare to see her Buddyfight so he took this time to enough it. Of course, he had faith in her moves, believing she would and could win this. His arms crossed, one of his eyebrows raised knowingly as a smirk pestered on his features. He appeared smug. She was strong, skilled, and just as powerful as she was a person but not as much as him. He was the greatest Buddyfighting in his eyes. She was… second best. Yeah, that could work! And that was him giving this expression…

Out on the Buddyfighting stage activated his buddy’s ability. That allows the monster to destroy one of the opponent’s monsters. One of Death Sophia’s cards. Only if you pay two gauge but he plenty of that after gaining some before. Drum destroyed the center position monster as Gao called an attack to be her, went in to attack her directly. The monster ran towards the finger on the platform, towards her. 

She covered herself with one of her hands as the attack came in. 

【Death Shido’s life: 10→8】

Gao told Drum to attack next. 

The monster went for the attack on the masked fighter once more, feeling sharp winds breezing over her body. 

【Death Shido’s life: 8→5】

“And finally, there’s me!” Gao wasn’t finished with his attack, he was saving himself for last.

She won’t allow that to happen. She took one of the cards from her hands, “I cast! Holy Grail!” 

She blocked his attack.

“Damn it!” Gao snapped.

**_“The Move End.”_ **

It was her turn. Her features displayed nothing. Her arms down to her side. Despite pretending to be Death Shido, she acted nothing like the male yet everyone was dumb enough to buy it. 

All thanks to her Dark Core powers. 

**_“Your Move.”_ **

“Now it’s my turn!” She spoke, “Draw! Charge and Draw!” before drawing a card and doing the same charge and draw. Her moves were quick but carefully planned.

“I call to the left, Waweldrache!” She raised the card in her hands. “I Buddy call to the right, Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthurs!” 

The monster quickly went to the right as she called. 

They were seemingly proud that they were finally called. 

【Death Shido’s life: 5→6】

Of course, as she thought, Paruko checked the monster in her little Scope and explained the card’s information to everyone in the camera.

Sophia ignored the pink-haired that was going off. The white-haired was busy thinking of her plays, “I equip Famous Sword, Hrunting!” Her expression was that of a deep serious scowl, almost annoyed as the item appeared in front of her. A large thick sword and she wrapped her hands around it, taking it.

“I cast!” She paid three of the five gauge she needed to play, “Decree of Dullahan!” 

A thick glow surrounded the monsters on her field, granting the monster on her field who is a Wydar Sarkal a double attack ability. 

With the item wrapped around her hand, she was ready to fight, “Waweldrache. Do a link attack with me!” After those words, swiftly leaping off of her platform and dashed towards the fighter across the stage. She raised her sword as she got closer and instantly struck him with it. Her attack was large enough to break his current defense. 

His nine life got caught to five from her attack. Taking four damage from the link attack.

She wasn’t done yet!

“Orthrus! Attack Mikado Gao!”

Gao counters the move and kicks the monster in the guts, instantly poking a hold inside and destroying it.

Sophia clutched her teeth in annoyance from this before turning her head, “Waweldrache! Attack Assault leader!”

And with that…

**_“You Move End.”_ **

Her turn was now over, leaving it for Gao.

He charged and drew after he drew his card. He destroys the Waweldrache monster on the field using Drum’s effect once more. Gao called and attacked and Sophia cast once more, “I cast! Holy Grail!” Blocking his attack once more. Gao only attacked again, her five life dropping to three. 

And finally, he called it… “Final Phrase!”

Sophia parted her lips for a moment in shock, backing away before clutching her teeth for the final phrase. He blasts the winds towards her as her eyes lip parted and eyes widened from the shock of the bright lights smacking her. Knocking her life points down to zero. Losing the fight. 

The Darkness Barrier broke in the process and the dark flames teleported them back to where they all were. 

Sophia broke off with Gallows by this. Losing the Hundred Demon card. 

“Gesha-Gesha! Looks like you lost, Big Sis Sophia, geh.” 

Gallows seemed down as if he didn’t want her to lose. Sophia only clutched her teeth, gritting in annoyance from this. 

**_“GAME END. WINNER MIKADO GAO.”_ **

He heard the bot say as he also teleported with him. He couldn’t believe she lost, she was going to have to get punished for it, he thought! 

Ungainly and hunched, Magoroku walked towards a few steps before turning, stuttering as his head was still facing Gao, “I-I need to take off now!” He awkwardly shuffles away in the grass, his boats creating the ruffles noise. 

However, he didn’t make it far before he heard it...

“Student Council President!” 

He felt his heart instantly drop in his chest, dramatically raising his arms in the air and letting out a surprised noise. Eyes completely dilated. Sweat poured down his body. Shaking heavily at what might come night.

It was Mikado Gao who called him...

“I’m very sorry!”

“Eh?” Magoroku processes that as he veered to face the redhead, and did so confusingly at the boy. 

The trainee was bowing at him, eyes closed, “The truth is, I suspected that you might be Death Shido,” he admitted, before lifting himself and giving a bright smile towards the boy, “But I’m really glad I was wrong!”

Magoroku shifted his movements at that, placing one of his hands on his hip while the other one was planted behind his back. Gazing up at the side, thinking… He slightly smirked, acting casually smug but also was still notably sweating as well.

“There’s no way I could be that weird costumed freak!” 

They all took that in but all Magoroku wanted was to just leave, “Well, I must take my leave now! As the Student Council President, I have important things to do!”

Gao nodded understandably, “That’s alright! Best of luck with your duty, I totally understand! See ya later, President Shido.” 

“Of course, thank you!”

Magoroku awkwardly rushed away from the outside and made his way past the doors and was down the hall, finally feeling some sense of reassurance. 

Sophia. She was Death Shido this time. Actually, it was quite nice of her to act like him. Understanding her true motives behind that move wasn't that hard to discover. 

Really it was two simple reasons. 

One to push the blame somewhere here so they won't discover he was in fact Death Shido behind his mask. And two, to hopefully win the card and be successful in their mission.

“Now, where’s Sophia?”

His office instantly came into his mind. And he made his way from the large halls towards the office. Having his logo on it. He grabbed the blue sliding door and slid it open. Revealing the insides. And in his favor, he noticed the girl stoically standing inside of the room with his boned buddy standing simply off to the side. He greeted her by her name as he stepped the threshold before closing the door.

“He’s calling.” Stoically the female took a mere step forward, pulling out from underneath her pocket, “Let’s go.”

Magoroku merely gulps at this as the portal grows into thin air, engulfing them inside. 

And here they were faced with their anger master. Coffee eyes piercing at them with such hostility, “You unless idiots!” The zapping came their way once more.

Sophia lifted her card, protecting herself from the attack using her powers while Magoroku shifted in pain and kept altering his body in hopes the pain would go away soon.

Sophia merely stared at her card and not at the boy who was muttering in pain...

“Th-This time, I’m not the one who lost!” 

Sophia closed her eyes from this statement. He was placing all of the blame on her. Magoroku kept screaming in pain from the stinging. 

“Whose fault it is that I had to wear that weird costume?” 

“Next time, you must bring me Tenbu, without fail!” Their sama didn’t care for that interaction. He wasn't interested in any of it. Didn’t care who brought and fought for the card, only that he had in his hands. Screaming the last bit again, making sure it was dried into their heads, “Without fail!” 

“I-I understand, sir!” Magoroku replied while he was still rattling in discomfort from the feeling.

Ikazuchi continued the notion until he felt the zapping was enough, “Good! You better start doing it!”

Despite the failure, Shido Magoroku had no objections to opposite him. He was a loyal as one can possibly be, matching that of Sophia’s He couldn’t really go against Ikazuchi-sama either, because Sophia would drag him back and find him. It was this endless loop. He had no reason. He still hoped through the Hundred Demon’s he’ll gain power and remain standing at the top.

The next day was much like the same, he brought to their secret headquarters to meet their master once more for their daily duties. The daily occurrence they constantly had to face, a sole duty only they could come inside their secret base.

His body was still facing the after-effects of the zapping and so he sat on the floor. Serving as an act of leadership for their master. With his legs bent under him. Eyes closed so he wouldn’t be able to see the evil glare from the monster, no… the master in front of them. Hands set in-between his lap as he spoke his words, Magoroku explained his role. With his body, loosen and eyes close almost like the boy was thinking composedly. And he was thinking, all about how yesterday, he was blamed for failure that wasn’t his.

“How long are you going to make me wait!?”

Magoroku winced as the loud harsh tone filled the area. Closing his eyes tighter and tensing up at the noise. After the shouting Magoroku turned his eyes, finally opening his eyes. Only to reveal his pitiful gaze. Almost ashamed. Now glancing at the two who stood near one another off to the side…

Sophia and Gallows. She had her eyes close and stood still while Gallows was floating closely by her.

“That last failure wasn’t my fault!” No, it truly wasn’t. He was still on about this because it kept eating away at him to his core. He lifted his hand, pointing an index finger at the female, “Sophia and Gallows over there lost to Mikado Gao.”

Gallows merely snicker at this.

“So it has nothing to do with me!”

However, they didn’t care. None of them did. Their master took one last bite of his food before shouting at him, “Shut up!” While throwing what was left of his bone at the boy.

His features widened from shock as he heard the voice, turning to meet his shocked gaze. Before seeing a bone being tossed at him. He hastily brought one of his arms up and closed his eyes tightly trying to hide from the bone. He felt the bone smack his arm, causing him to wince at the sudden pain. 

“I’m so very sorry!” He quickly bows, hiding from the pain while he shouted an apology. Not wanting to deal with any of it. He felt weak, beaten, and broken but he felt unable to do anything from this person. 

Sophia still didn’t open her eyes from this while his Darkness Dragon World buddy felt so entertained by Magoroku’s weakness, laughing up a storm. Magoroku tensely was bowing still as their master voice was raspy and rough.

“I’m tired of your swallowing salty excuses,” The man on the rock admitted as his tone grew angrier at the moment, altering to something very harsh and rough, “Or rather, I’m tired of hearing them!” He roughly took one of the cards he had in front of him, yanking it up calling up his typical phrase. 

A chirping of some sort of bird came in. “I’m Kalavinka, Uguisukomachi, Chirp!”

Magoroku lifted his head from off the floor at the sudden voice, navy eyes meeting the rather slim monster his master called. Long teal-like hair, with buggy clothes. Compared to the other cards they had, this one was… vastly different. It had a more peaceful design.

“Today’s Hundred Demons doesn’t look very strong.” 

Ikazuchi didn’t care as lightning began to form from his hands, staring angrily at the boy, “Use this monster and bring me Tenbu so I can eat him!”

Magoroku panicked. Eyes grew in dread as he raised himself. A sick feeling dwelling inside of his chest at the beaming yellow, “I-I understand, sir!”

Coffee eyes peered at him, “If you got the message, then hurry up and go!”

“Y-Yes, sir!” Magoroku ungainly brought himself up to his feet, hushing towards the female and buddy, taking the Tenbu card, “Hurry, both of you!” 

He didn’t want to get zapped again. Not again. No!

Sophia let out an annoyed breath of air, pulling out her card as she created a portal and he hastily jumped inside of the portal. 

The three made it out of the portal to someplace else. Sophia had to leave but he wasn’t sure why. She seemed busy, probably important chores. But still, he rarely knew much about her personal life and she wouldn’t fully tell him. Admitting coldly, if he wanted to prove he was capable of getting

She was filled with mystery. He shook that off. He could handle this, of course, he could with or without the girl, right now. 

Magoroku was inside of the mall, favorably Gao was there too and the tan-haired instantly kept his sights on it. Stalking the boy from afar as he hid behind one of the dragon statues. Having his hands on it to keep his balance. His gaze is focused on the Mikado and no one else…. Watching as the monster was forced back into his card by Gao. 

“T-Tenbu’s card is right in front of me!”

His Hundred Demons card flew from his pockets and into the air, “Ho! This is an unexpected opportunity, chirp!” 

Magoroku turned his gaze at the card, “I know that!”

Magoroku then turned back as Paruko was announcing the event and the tan-haired closely observed from the same spot. The store manager has faced a raven-haired boy with nerdy glasses. Buddyfighting while Gao was explaining some tips to the boy.

He didn’t find the event rather interesting, already being more than aware of how the game worlds. Of course, Magoroku was judging them thoroughly. Thinking of a plan and forming one. He smirks as the monster does its job.

“Uguisukomachi will possess Paruko, and steal Tenbu!” 

Watching as the possessed Paruko was asking for the Tenbu card, wanting to see it only for the boy to doubt it and discover. He knew Paruko more than anyone! Building a forcefield that was dark purple with light purple strikes. Scaring the countless people to turn away from the unknown power she was displaying, causing the kids to scream and rush away from the area. 

However, this did go as he plans. Loud screams interrupt in the mall. Urgent, fearful screams ringing inside of his ears while he witnessed countless kids trying to get out there, she created a large panic with her actions. And brought more attention to her than he originally planned.

The chairman flinches in worry after noticing what was happening, “What am I going to do!?” 

Thinking…

He went into his pockets and took out the familiar black skull item.

“In any case, I’ll put a Darkness Barrier!”

And so he throws as high as he could up into the air.

The gust of blackness engulfed the people around him. Bringing him to the Skull pit where he can knowingly watch the fight. Magoroku appeared bright, happy almost, “Today, I’ll just observe from the skull pit.” 

The possessed Paruko along with the Hundred Demon’s card was up against Mikado Gao. And he was able to watch it all happen before him. And by himself, he studied the fight in front of him. Being alone in the pit, resting his hands on the control panel. 

Her plays were all so bad! Her moves were flowing well enough for his taste. Smirking, “She’s not half-bad!”

A gust of wind form and his buddy came out of the card, “Hey, maybe this will actually work out this time, gesha!”

Magoroku believed that was the case, “Today, I’m finally going to get praised by Ikazuchi-sama!”

Gallows swung away, “You haven’t done anything this time, gesha!”

Magoroku twisted his head away from the match, appearing offended lifting one of his fists cupping it as his eyes narrowed, and slightly leaned his frame, “Shut up! My underling’s success counts as my success!”

Gao managed to get the upper hand, as always performing his plays perfectly, destroying the hundred demons monster. Magoroku frowns as he stared worryingly at the large orb. 

“Four life and both players have no monsters in their center position, geh!”

The tan-haired only grew in worry, putting one of his hands up to his chin, “So that means…” Magoroku felt the heat of his fears wave his chest as he brought up a hand towards his chin and mouth area, “Don’t tell me that…!” He knew what this meant but his mind didn’t want to believe this was ever the cast of it… no no no!!

Gao was calling his final phrase… oh no! That was bad!

And it was over, everything going back to the way it was before he went back to the hideout…

It was happening again...

Still in front of his master, sitting with his legs tucked under him. Magoroku explained in detail what had happened.

“You failed?” 

Dramatically shaking his arms, “No no no, the one who failed is that Uguisukomachi!”

He didn’t fail, it wasn’t his plan! He didn’t fight and thus, he believed it wasn’t his fault. No, it was that weak-looking monster that master gave him! 

“This isn’t my fault at all!”

The man on the rock, lifted his hand as the lightning began to show, “I keep telling you, I’m tired of hearing excuses!”

Magoroku felt tears instructed from the corner of his eyes as his fears and he yelps, screaming in terror. Arms up, finger curls. His expression was almost like a scared child. As the lightning strikes him once again. 

“Why does this keep happening to me!?”

Gallows laugh, feeling it was rightfully deserved, “It’s because you try to take credit for someone else’s work, gesha!”

And the zapping was done, as their master kicked them out of his home. Teleporting in and out was all too common now. And to be clear, she was rather used to it. They made it back towards the office, teleporting inside the well-known room.

Pouting at him annoyingly, “I hate being zapped by our master!” gritting his teeth as he began to think of our plan, “I’ll think of something perfect to compose here! I’m certain of it!”

The day was about to begin in Cho-Tokyo, Japan. 


	11. Chapter 11

**—**

Sophia Sakharov was a goddess. She was mysterious, foreign, smart, cunning, powerful, and perfect. Everyone in the school already knew her for not only as their Student Council President but as a powerful Buddyfighter as well. 

The boys would gawk and even praised as she passed. And the girls would envy her. But feared her all in secret.

It annoyed her but she ignored them. It was pointless to worry about.

Admittingly, he enjoyed having her around. She would follow him, only because of their mission again. The only person who would even bother to follow him. They would either trawl the halls together after classes started or stayed within the office.

It felt like old times. The times during the ABC Cup when they were a part of the Student Council Team and secretly working together to get users for the Dark Core. 

Since those times, he was never the same once it was over. By the time, most had already caught on to the plans he had and what he had been doing behind the scenes during the ABC Cup to win it. Instead of students praising him, glancing up at him in amazement. Where now glamping up in disgust. 

He was cautious and studious. He was confident in himself but was timid.

His peers didn't want to bother him. And those who did praise him before stared at him in disgust and annoyance. He shortly became somewhat disliked. 

Not after it has been revealed that he didn't care about them. He shortly became more distant from all of that. They weren't needed in his space. 

The times became cold. The air became silent. 

No matter. He didn't need them. It's not his fault that he's better than them. Still, he flashed a smile and spoke proudly as if none of it had happened. 

However, she only stayed when she needed it and left when busy. Or to go home. Her simple excuse. It was just like old times. He felt… less lonely. 

Despite his petty need of wanting to see her get punished for her failure against losing Mikado Gao. He believed it was only fair. And his annoyance with her teleporting out of places and him unexpectedly. 

He hated it when she did that.

With her here with him. The office was like a home where he wasn't alone anymore. She entered and he wouldn't mind. Sometimes he would ask _"Sophia, where have you been?!"_ When she'd entered.

She rarely talks, if only spoken to or when she needs to. 

When the two aren't planning anything supposedly evil or sitting in the student council room. They worked on papers. 

He admitted having Sophia around was quite helpful. He could place most of his tasks on her while he'd relaxed and eat some food. And now she was back here once more to do the same, she was in charge of the actions.

Sophia normally took control of his moves, being the game master behind her, everything was done as she pleased. Not directly, of course. But behind the curtains.

Being as responsible as she was, she easily took the task given to her and reviewed the paperwork. 

Sophia would sit on the sofa, near the bookshelves as the folders were set in front of her. And carefully read over the papers. 

Today, she was looking at current club activities. A few folders that all were ordered on piles on the desk. 

The student council had full control over the clubs and what they did. All of them needed the student Council's approval over all else. And President Shido had full control over the meetings that could be held, or when they needed. When those happened for the student council, Shido was mostly the one to talk and discuss recent or upcoming events and ideas he has.

She had two of the stamps on the coffee table alongside her. One for Accepted and one for Denied. 

More notably they had a few clubs for a school geared towards being the best Buddyfight school around. The clubs included: The Chess Club, a Photography club, a kendo, and track club, as well.

Sometimes, students would try and sneak away from activities such as going to the beach or going out for field trips. It wasn't difficult to take. She easily caught on to those almost immediately and instantly denied them as expected. 

Of course, any and all club activities such as trips required money and approval, meaning there's a high chance that it won't happen at all.

She stoically denied it without another thought.

Her eyes glued to the paperwork as she did. 

Sophia didn’t bother to respond to any of it, as she went back to her normal post. Most of the time they had left for that day. The two most were content with doing student council and remaining inside of the office. And he was inside of his office.

He ordered and she spoke nothing. As part of the Student Council, Sophia and Magoroku had plenty of responsibilities but both of them also got plenty of time to rest. Well, mostly Magoroku has. Being rather high in your class, being among the best that the school had to offer and he was proud of his rank. Being the second in his grade, it was only appropriate. And it meant that he was habitually in the office most of the time anyway. 

Frequently doing urgent tasks with the stoic white-haired Russian vice or taking a break from the heavy-duty. As long as he was on top of everything and got high grades they didn't care. Which made you smirk behind the scenes, he had the institution at their feet, being a king in his eyes. The greatest among the best 

Although, he was merely a puppet, being the king in the chest piece but not the one who’s putting it there. No, that job belongs to the cold vice, Sophia Sakharov. The school had no clue about Kyoya’s plans. Nor the intention behind their roles. 

He sat inside his office, simply resting with his feet on the large tabletop of the desk. Truly, all his craved to do was unobtrusively rest and forget about all of the pressure you endure for an hour or two. Legs crossed behind the desk, hands behind the back of his head while leading on the chair. 

And the next day was much of the same. This day wasn’t any better than the last, instantly being zapped once more as the three stood in front of the rock. He was still pissy about yesterday’s failure and their actions, he wanted to get through their head.

“Why!?” He screamed loudly, asking this question. Why him!? Why must’ve been him! Begging for this to stop as his mind and thoughts clouded with countless ideas, “P-Please forgive me!” Magoroku begged his voice surging from the pain.

“Maybe I should eat you guys up as well!” Their master threatens them. 

“P-Please, anything but that!” Magoroku kept begging, he really didn’t want to be eaten. Caught up as his out frame was stained. That only made him shiver in response, he didn’t want to be eaten alive. None of that!

As his master was calling a card, he managed to slip onto the floor but kept himself up the best that one could. His body covered from the dusk of the zapping, his body being sore and painful. That feeling of being torn and dirty. 

As their master shouted the same phrase much as he has for the last two, the purple sign appeared once more and the room merely glows. Forming a figure of a monster. A dragon-like creature, being dark blue in color. Small and thick winds that were trimmed in yellow. Having a chest shaped like a face, almost teeth. Having a tail. And thick red eyes.

“Rage Thirst Emperor, Grand Wildness!” The monster swayed across the room as if it was in search of something, “I’m hungry! Thirst for more! Give me something now!” 

The monster snapped his head at the boy on the floor. Deeply peering at the boy. And he flinched and sweatdropped, placing one of his hands up in mere confusion from this, “Wh-What do you want?”

“I spy some tasty-looking roasted meat, gree!” Leaning over and flying.

“Ahh!?” Magoroku instantly went into panic mode, shaking his arms around while his eyes widened. Knowing fully well what this monster meant. He wasn’t roasted meat! And as far as he was aware he was… “I’m still alive!”

“Hungry!” 

“Wait!” Their master used his zapping powers to stop the creature from moving forward. 

While Magoroku closed his eyes tightly and whined in fear at the sudden commotion that was driving his senses to the roof of it all, shaking slightly at the idea of being eaten.

The puffed back into its normal state, leaving the two alone for now.

“Use that monster, and bring me Tenbu for sure this time!” He ordered loudly, “I’ll eat him whole, with no bones left!”

The two left with the card being secure and tucked into his pockets. The day went rather fast, being quite busy with their daily task so much so they weren’t able to get Tenbu due to their school day being so busy. And for Magoroku wanted to take a mere break for a few, preferring to focus his mind on the school day. Magoroku got ready for the day, dawning his usual day-to-day clothes, cleaning himself up for the day, and was finally finished with the paper's words.

Being below in his room, simply wanted to get a snack from his fridge. Happily grabbing the bar to his secret canned sushi and items he kept inside. Leading down and cupping his hands inside for a meal. He paused. Only find it was devoid of anything. He felt a prick of sorrow raising up as the corner of his heart tore in confusion and anger. Instantly arching his frame back up as he sways along to his movements. His arms raised and brows furrowed in confusion. 

“It’s gone!” 

His voice echoes the area when he shouted loudly. As the two above hear him.

Gallows floated towards the door, peering down at the inside of the room, “What are you talking about, Geh?”

Worried his expression as his legs bucked, staring up at his body. As his arm pointed dramatically at his small fridge off to the side of his room, while he had his other fisted and cupped waving it while he spoke, “I was saving it for today, so I put it in the fridge!” 

His fridge had nothing inside of it. Nothing at all. 

“I’m talking about my sushi!”

The tan-haired expression and movements shifted, glaring up at the monster and pointing his index finger accusingly at the creature as his body bounced along to his voice in an angry motion, “The only ones who know that I’m living down here are you, and Sophia!” And he believes it was down to those two. 

Gallows merely frowns, giving him a sorrowful pity look, “There’s no way I’d eat your sushi, Geh.”

And that all Sophia needed to hear from the two. Stoically grabbing her tablet from out of the desk and made her towards the front of it. She surely didn’t eat all of his food. Swiping her hands to the location of the cameras, turning them off, and changing to the date and time to last night. She was certain it had to be someone else who did it and not her or Gallows. Her action

Back inside of the large cave below the area; Magoroku paused from those words, expression shifted back to normal as eyes widened as he stared in front of him. Sophia!? Did she eat it… Would she really go downstairs and eat his food!? Arms out in front of him, arched. Being deep within his sudden thoughts.

“Then that means…”

He felt his body shifted from the floor, almost raising him. He blinks in confusion from this. He looks down, eyes expanded in shock. He was floating before being dragged upwards by an unknown pull. Letting out confusion sound from his lips, getting louder as he couldn’t control what was happening. He was being lifted by something and quick. Wind spinning around him as he felt the cold and dusk. He was being carried almost like a lost punny. 

“Shido.” 

Her stern voice called once her sky-blue eyes took track of the floating mid-air male that was inside of the office. Sophia sways her hands, her golden glowing Buddy card was turned on, using its power. Creating a throwing motion of some sort.

Once more the male yelped in surprise as he felt himself fall backward in the air. Still being able to control anything. He groans as his body hits harshly on the tiled floor and he hastily tries to regain his composer. Placing one of his hands on his knees, having one of his eyes being tightly shut from pain. “What’s the big idea?” As he lifted his upper body up but not his legs, staring at the girl.

Without any words, she lifted the tablet up in front of her. Holding it up by the top while exposing the widescreen for him to see.

“Hm?” Drawing the male’s attention from ever, opening his eyes in shock as his lips dipped to a frown. His navy eyes widened in confusion yet interest. Scrutinizing the screen. Unsure of what she wanted.

“Look at this.”

He listens to her order, carefully eyeing the screen. Studying every detail. The screen was split into four different parts. 

Their four different cameras inside of the office. The hidden cameras they had installed since the last time they were working alongside one another! The time was an hour past midnight while she was showing this. The upper left one was displaying the whole room from the back angle, towards the door letting people know if someone would enter or leave the room. Below that was the other screen that was showcasing the room he was using. Safely tucked in and sleeping peacefully. 

A few seconds into the video, the monster flew from the doors of the desk, flying around the area in search of something to eat. As the light flew around down it made it towards the president’s room and into the fridge. Taking all his food from it.

Magoroku hastily snaps up, watching closely. Sweat now pouring from his features in disbelief, “Th-That’s Grand Wildness, the new Hundred Demons card that Ikazuchi-sama gave me!” He pointed out. 

That last bit shows the monster getting out of its card form and coming back up, leaving his downstairs. And with that, Sophia brought the tablet back around to face, having both of her eyes on the sides while her sky-blue eyes merely focused on the screen in front of her with a devoid expression.

Floating next to her, Gallows stared at the white-haired, “That guy got so hungry, he came out of his card on his own!”

Cupping both of his fists while his fingers dug deep into the rudder of his gloves, gritting his teeth as he groans angrily. His tan brows twitching with anger. And he was angry. Forgoing out of order and stealing what was supposed to be a nice meal and now the monster was loose. It would ruin everything they have planned!

“How _dare_ he act on his own like this!” Throwing his hands to the side as he flatted his fingers, almost in an orderly famous while he was shutting his eyes tightly in the motion, “We’re going to bring him back here, right away!”

Every day was much like the same.

Only silence followed.

How do you figure? She didn’t understand it. Why him? Shido is clueless, a weirdo, a drama queen, incompetent, clingy, egotistical; the clumsy, ineffective, and idiotic student council president. He was nothing more. Heck, she even admitted as well, thanks to the girl formerly named, Terumi, that she couldn’t even stand sitting next to him. _I can relate._ She was well aware of that. His father was a former member of their supposed enemy and not only that but dressed similar to him in most ways. He was the problem that she saw past. As she thought, he was. No matter how many hints she left for him, he was clueless.

_“There’s no turning back now.”_

There was never an option to do that.

_From Frozen stars of cold loyalty and the gates of the underworld leading to the strings of DEATH, come two souls. Forever bound by fate, being cursed from their first life to meet and leave, yet none can seem to remember how or why._

_A young boy of_ **_DEATH_ ** _. The one who held the conductor wand. The Walter to the gates of hell, the one to open the gates of the underworld with pride. He was the one holding the wand for his needs, looking to be amused. The abyss symphony of death._

 _A young girl made of stoic_ **_ice_ ** _. The one who held the bow and arrow. A deity towards the frozen stars. She was the frozen stars in the sky. They were solid in her cold slim pale hands. A girl from the stars shrouded in mystery. Her grip on the world felt cold. History would freeze solid from her handle. She’ll make sure of it._

_The goddess of ice and king of the underworld were always driven by the strings attached but those strings always seem to break. Something always got in the way of things. Outside forces ripping at them. It came at the price of a student council president and Vice president. Well, that is, a former Vice-president to Aibo Academy._

_"Then I guess my fate is sealed."_

_It was fate._


	12. Chapter 12

They teleported to a nearby alleyway so no one saw them before rushing out and past the coward of people. Magoroku was leading the way, hurrying while Sophia was casually walking with her typical expression. His eyes traveled towards the reporter. And he dramatically pauses.

_“And now we’re speaking with one of the shopkeepers who fell victim to this for details.”_

Magoroku cupped his fist up after he stopped. Gritting his teeth as he watched the woman in the pink suit and short neck-length hair speak in front of the camera. He knew that it had to be that monster’s doing, “It must be Grand Wilderness’s doing!”

“He’s probably nearby, geh.”

“He’ll come out soon enough.” Sophia joined as she reached for her pockets underneath her jacket. Stoically pulling out one of the packs she had, staring at it as it dwells in one of her hands. “Eh?” He flinches and turns his body to face the girl only to find her holding something, “Ah!?” He pointed confusingly at her, “Hey, that’s…!”

She said nothing as she grabbed the lid, tearing the metal piece from the can.

“My secret stash of canned sushi!” He didn’t even care about asking where she got the item. His cheeks burned as he lost his senses, at the pretty different sushi in the small can. Taking in the fresh smell of it, “Oh, that Sushi smells so good!” He leans forwards, eyes focusing on the food almost dropping while his face flushes. Hands being ready to take the item but kept it there.

Gallows let out a defeated sigh while a scream was heard, coming from somewhere. The boy and his buddy paused, “Huh?” Hearing the noise out of nowhere. 

A lid to a nearby road suddenly popped off and a monster came out of it as it spoke its phrase of being hungry. Flying between the two teens swiftly backup. Magoroku panicked with a yelp, lowering himself and placing his hands on his head, slightly shaking out of fear. While Sophia’s eyes widened for only a second as she felt the monster grab the food, leaving her with no other choice but to let go of the food and keep her gaze glued to the creature, lips parted from her shock but spoke nothing else allowing her eyes to tailed the Hundred Demons monster.

Magoroku hastily regains his senses, carefully raising his hands away from his arms, “We need to keep following that monster!”

Hastily they went into the next plan of action and teleported on top of the roof. Running inside of the portal and jumping out. Magoroku was in the lead again, rushing towards the bars of the roof, placing his gloved hands on the metal. Sophia swiftly follows suit after him, heels cracking the roof’s floor.

“This is no good!” Taking note of the current scene, “At this rate, he’ll be captured by the Buddy Police!” Magoroku had to act fast, digging into his pockets to take out his black skull, bringing up and staring at it, “I’ll use this Black Skull’s power to activate a Darkness Barrier!” As he said this he roughly threw the item high in the air. As it activates, creating a large gust of wind filled with darkness. Engulfing everything around them.

“Warp Successful!” The girl Warped into the field as she normally did, being one of the first to show while she was flying high above the stage with her little OFU Buddyfight monster, “Wherever there are Buddyfights, you’ll find Nanana Paruko!” 

As the fighters got lifted up into their stands, emerging from the below. Gallows and Magoroku combine once more to create Death Shido as he was on his normal side of the field. He placed his hands on his hips ready for action and to finally win that card.

“It’s an emergency live broadcast from inside the Darkness Barrier!” Paruko welcomed the viewers, informing them of another fight that was surely going to take place, “The fight is about to start!”

“Gao!” Tetsuya shouts filled the room, his voice raining with concern causing the girl to pause and look their way in confusion.

“Gao! Drum! What’s wrong, yo?”

The Tenbu flew up and got out his card into his mini form as he explained they were at his limit. Being sleep-deprived and starving for food. The dancer boy and his famous Buddy Magoroku could carelessly know his name and talk about how Gao went to Tenbu. 

Paruko heard them, “Gao is unable to fight! What will happen to this fight!?”

“Hahahahaha,” He mockingly laughs with joy from this line. Taking his win for this day. Dramatically pulling out his arm from beneath his red coat and pointed his index knowingly at the group in front of him, “I will by default! I’ll be taking that Tenbu Card now!”

The Banana blonde turned around to face Death Shido, “Then I’ll fight in his place!” After talking to his Buddy they both agreed.

“Wh-Wh-Wh-What’s this!?” Paruko was shocked but interested, “It looks like Kurodake Tetsuya will be fighting in Gao’s place!”

Death Shido maliciously grinned, “You’ll be easy to defeat.”

And the two started, Tetsuya was first, “A million Kingdom where you can play for a thousand years!” Dark Core cast turning into headphones, “Luminize, Devil’s Millenium! Yo!”

He ignored their calls, ripping off his red-blood cape once more before pulling out his core cast with Hundred Demon’s deck already placed inside, “Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards, "Hundred Ancient!" 

Waving her arm in the air the pink-haired called, “Buddyfight!” 

Both players shouted simultaneously, “Raise the flag!” As both players called the flag of their world. Tetsuya was using his normal Magic World deck while Magoroku was using the Ancient world!

“First move goes to Death Shido!”

And he instantly got started, “I call to the center, Blade Dragon Emperor, Vorpal Spartar!” Calling the monster it appears on the field, “Go on and attack the player!”

The monster cut his opponent’s life from ten to seven. Cutting away a mere four life in the first move.

 _‘This is all too easy! I’ll defeat him in time and finally that Tenbu Card will be mine!’_ With that thought and the mere fact that he took four life, Magoroku smirked proudly and wide for all of those to see while Tetsuya was making his moves. 

Tetsuya called an attack with his monster destroying the monster he had out on the field before moving in on an attack on Death Shido. Magoroku covered himself using his arms as he knowingly took the four life of damaged. 

“Heh.” Magoroku scoffed as he drew a card from his star deck core cast, “There’s no way that you could be a match for me!” Before doing a charge and draw. 

Maliciously pointed as he called, “I call Demonic Fairy Dragon, Sorciere to the center!” And called another monster, “I call Island of the Origin, Little Land Mu to the left!” But he wasn’t done, “And I Buddy call! Rage Thirst Emperor, Grand Wildness!” Standing high and proud as he regains one life, thanks to the Buddy Gift!

Smirking as Pauroku explains and Grand Wildness destroys the monster on the field. Lifting his hand, pointing his thumb and index out as if he was knowing, “The more he eats, the more 1 life I again!” 

Magoroku was brimming with confidence, hands on his hips as his plays went flawlessly, “If you just hand over Tenbu now, I’d be willing to let you out of this place!” He pointed at them once more. 

Magoroku took a step back as the blonde and his Buddy in front of him became stronger. Blinking a few times, “He’s increased the cards in his hand!” he noted. 

As one of the monsters, the blonde calls destroys one of his. Before the monster was able to attack him directly, “I cast! Dragon Prudent!” numbing the attack. But felt himself gasp for air as he was struck by another monster after that. His nine life went instantly down to six.

**_“The Move End.”_ **

“Anon finishes the turn by inflicting 3 damage. And now it’s your move, Death Shido!” Paruko shouted in her mic as the move was passed to Death Shido.

**_“Your Move.”_ **

Narrowing his eyes as he gritted his teeth in annoyance, making a grunting noise. 

“You won’t remain cocky for long!” 

Drawing a card before doing a charge and draw. After he did his normal moves for the charge and draw. He thought of the perfect one. The one much like before.

“Once again, I call Demon Fairy Dragon, Soreice to the center!” Maliciously narrowing his eyes at them, “No matter how many life points you whittle away from me, I’ll just regain them!”

Magoroku eyes dialed as he leaned forward, “Grand Wildness! Attack Amon!” 

And the Hundred Demon monster went for the attack.

“I thought you’d try that, yo!” Tetsuya took one of his hands, casting it. 

Death Shido could only watch as the boy placed his card back into his hand using his magic spell.

As from the Buddy pit, the white-haired vice was watching from the control panel. That was displaying three different orbs floating out in front of her. Having her hands on the control panel as her eyes were glued to the screens in front of her. Studying his plays carefully. 

“Returned to the cards in his hand!” Paruko shouted all too cheerfully.

Death Shido swiftly took a step back from this, “That’s no fair!” He complained.

The blonde boy called all of his moves like he did. Calling his buddy out on the field and destroying one of Shido’s monsters. And calling an attack on Death Shido with his Amon monster. Before Amon was able to attack him directly, “I cast! Dragon Prudent!” numbing the attack once more using another copy of the card. Blocking his attack, however, another monster came in. Striking him once more as he grasps in pain.

His six life breaking to four.

He covered himself as the Buddy monster came attacking him next.

Four life points broke to three.

He was still confident in believing he was going to win, peeking up from underneath his crossed arms, smirking with a smug grin, “It’ll all be over in the next turn!”

“Final Phrase!”

Magoroku felt his heart drop from this. World shattered. “Don’t tell that…! Don’t tell that…! Don’t tell that…!” He repeated with sheer dread. Panicking. Please, he couldn’t! He hated it when others used impact cards! The end was drawing near, getting away from those who reminded. Decreasing, depressing, and dejected. An unpleasant atmosphere of suspense, conditioned by what might occur next satisfied his heart, chest-pounding with the trepidation of what might come next. 

As the boy was flipped into the air by his dancing Buddy, calling out his phrase. Magoroku couldn’t help but gasp annoyingly at this. Before covering himself from the hard attack… 

“Wh-why me!?”

The surge of beats whirling his inclination. Creeping closer to the end, closing his eyes on the impact, perfectly side… the influx of that last tune was the end. Nothing remains.

**_“Game End.”_ **

**_“Winner, Kurodake Tetsuya!”_ **

A robotic voice told as always.

Death Shido lost yet another match...

Shido Magoroku was much to handle. 

For any sane person, he was a crate of astonishments. For Sophia, he was fuel to her annoyance. But she dealt with him more than enough, and more than she visibly wanted to. By standing by his side, for the most part. Unbarring the box of distinctive astonishments. And her prize was Magoroku clinging to her like he was glue. Both materially and theoretically sticking to her like some sort of goo like a paste and she was the base of that.

He was like a miscellaneous bag of products, both in and out. Digging your hand deep into his skin seeing his expression easily changed from different views. Buddyfighting was like that, for him and attending him when needed. Her responsibility was manageable but continued difficult.

Kyoya-sama had trained her for this, so Magoroku’s training wasn’t necessitated. Discovering something along the lines that Magoroku kept candidly admitting he wasn’t enamored of the idea of tutoring anyone new for this job. Most likely due to possible past bad efforts. And Kyoya more likely wanted to save her the trouble of wasting time for simple training than on their important mission. 

Multiple things went into being the Student council. A lot for the top ranking, President, and their vice. It wasn’t an easy job by all means, but he was used to the constant flow of work heading their way. From planning the events, managing the clubs, and doing his utmost to keep track of it all. And for the most part, he was doing vastly well with doing so. The organization was a huge core for any council and the male made sure he kept it to ensure the students had a good year by reading and following all of the rules.

She happens to be a large help to this as well, she was vastly responsible. He had to keep order around the large school, one of the best known for Buddyfighting as a whole. While also working with their hidden master from the outside of the school as well. Magoroku was very hard-working behind those closed doors and would be made sure everything went as planned.

The two were used to each other's presence more so than traditional partners in crimes would. They weren't by any means "friends" but they were something. But a rather unique bond not many people would have. 

For one, the Russian would give some thought to his identity, not caring but gave a thought anyway. She only had a few things on her mind but slowly it sprang to become overbearing, but she wouldn’t express that, this was her choice. Her calling.

She stayed stoic and reserved, observing his movements from distance with ease. Eyes are sometimes fixed to his frame for what resembles hours at a time. Gradually it is inaugurated methodically, to remain in silence, and observe him doing something, work, lecture, order, and plan. Even still keeping those cameras in his now new room where she had abundant access to the cameras anytime she desired to gaze at him. Though they were the ones who had agreed it was best to keep those there in the first place. He didn’t seem so bothered by the idea as she originally thought he was going to be like. And nonchalantly, when she came back, she ended up waving out with him a lot. More so than before as if she didn’t leave already in the past.

Those cameras were helpful for her to locate his hidden food, even if she didn’t need them, she had a huge appetite and was fully capable of eating. Even if she’d bring her food most of the time. It didn’t prevent her from going to his room when he wasn’t there or in his office, digging for the goods. She would take his secret canned sushi he hid for only himself to eat, at first, she was cautious with eating it as it may or may not taste particularly good given how this was Magoroku of all people but it felt like a flavor exploded in her mouth. It became a petite habit of hers to casually eat some of his food while he was busy somewhere else.

Thanks to the Hundred Demon monster, she had to expose the canned sushi she took merely a day before...

It was transparent, his fondness for attention was there. 

He likes the good sort of attention, one filled with praise and cheers for his power. Clinging onto the sense of love he wanted. Fame, power, and to be seen as the leader. And she was supposed to give him that. And she did. For the most part. Of course, she wouldn't admit it but she thought it was good for him to receive that attention from others, it'll make his plans better in the long run. Though, he wasn't very good at it either.

He probably couldn't see that all he needed was attention from a single person and not the whole room. But still, she was a part of the mentality and that dilemma. Unknowingly, giving up by merely watching him fight from the sidelines.

Encouraging him to fight against Mikado Gao and do it in front of the whole world. She only did as a result of his lack of motivation. Remaining amidst the glitter of sheer tiredness haunting his features.

The darkroom felt stiff and bitter. A cold atmosphere that was buried deep in the hell it stands for. Gloomy and dismal for his liking, something felt missing. As if he was so close to completing the puzzle yet something was missing from him. What was it?

Tainted blue curtains were scanty open, unveiling the drips tainting the window. Luminescence softly pouring in from the edges. Awake. Wide awake for that matter. Sleep wouldn’t come easy for tonight, his whole body was still sore.

The windows barely open for all to see but he didn’t care, the wind was blowing, leaving the curtains to wave along to the motion. Dusk clouded the corners, not being properly sanitized in days. Hidden from what the eye can see but he could see it. All too that is.

The fragrance of fresh blood filled his nose, the awful taste of death that was far too common for him. The decaying corpses of the bad. The walls weren’t any better, it was rusty and crimson; stained by the blood and carnage of those who lived here. Being mingled with the faint grey.

The music of weeping and begging out of desperation danced around his ears, the melody of tunes he had to face every single day. The mere hotness of the deep burning left his corpse gracious and sheltered, celebrating his reasonable senses from the insignificant lamentations from the spirits ensnared inside. 

And at his throne was the king watching it all happen. Shido Magoroku was his name. Shido Magoroku was the king of death. The rightful king of the underworld. Not only the king but the God and emperor of Hell. Their Hell Gate Walter’s. The main chess piece on the board, controlling the moves of his people. 

A dark navy blue in the sky that was being mingled with the faint grey. The outside felt so gloomy and dismal. Almost like there was possibly dusk clouded the corners, not being properly sanitized in days on the dumpers. Hidden from what the eye can see but he could see it. All too that is. 

But still, Magoroku wasn’t planning on giving up. Watching the news late at night, trying to think of ways to get that Tenbu card but something got his interest… very. One of the three brothers managed to escape and were looking for him.

Having a criminal do your job for you!

Intense emotions streaming, a muddle of disturbances while the moon was drenching brightly high in the sky while most of the people of Japan slept for the night. 

The sun was down now and the night was cold as always while the sky was stained with the darkish cover being mixed with the heavy clouds. A hazy blue, so dismal and gloomy as it was saturating the atmosphere, permeating the outside. The sun that ordinarily drenched their frames was put away for the night and the typical birds gliding high above the ground were fast asleep, leaving the normal chirping to rest. 

The region alone remained dreary, devoid of anything from what his sights can see but only one person as he made his way further down the alleyway.

“I’ll help you.”

He felt the aura of darkness flowing through his frame as purple surrounding him as he made his way out of the portal and onto the streets. So devoid and dark of much. As he got closer, he flicked his red-blood cape with one of his hands and placed the other one on his hip. Smirking at the guy.

“But I have one condition.”

And he teleported them back to their hideout, along with Sophia. Crossing his arms on his chest as they all stood in the cave.

“You’re making him steal, Tenbu?” Sophia asked, her devoid expression didn’t say much but her mind was otherwise.

He smiles, “Exactly!”

“I understand. You’re making a stranger do your work for you, so that if it should end in failure…” Her sky-blue eyes saw right past him, yet her expression was still so… void of much, “You can avoid punishment.”

The tan-haired was shocked, nearly choking on his breath of air, “D-Don’t be silly!” He stutters, “Such a s-s-sneaky thought n-n-never crossed my mind!”

“What’s that, Geba? What punishment?”

Magoroku turned his back to face the male in question, “Nothing you need to worry about.” Before turning his head towards Sophia, slightly sweating as she seems to figure out his plans without telling you, “Just as the old saying goes, Every man to his trade.” 

He explains to the girl, his wave of thought. Being implied. However, he tends to read a lot of different sayings in his free time, though he blames his father for always telling him all sorts of sayings. His father… Magoroku misses him… Even if he was busy most of the time. But he shook his head. Right now wasn’t the time to ponder about that.

“If you need a bad deen done, the most sensible thing is to send a real criminal to do it.”

“That’s right!” The guy agreed, “And I owe a debt of gratitude for my rescue, Geba.”

Sophia merely stood in front of the two males, stoically staring at them. As still as a statue. Hands rested on the side, cupping them as always. Merely watching the boy for a while now, she knew what was up, what he was planning. It didn’t take a mere cunning girl like herself to understand fully well the clumsy dork was trying to save himself and throw someone underneath the bus. Almost like she was doubtful of the two but wouldn’t let it show. Which she was vastly good at hiding.

The footsteps of someone nearby came crushing the small rocks below them. This caught her attention as he made himself go closer. Her eyes and head slightly veered to find him. Trailing with sky-blue eyes, both thick and large, while he was eating another chicken wing. He was close by, vastly close and so he veered. Her eyes clicked the floor as her body shifted to face him, closing her eyes almost cringing at what might come next. 

“Sounds interesting.” Their sama noted, “All right! As a special favor, I’ll let you use two of the Hundred Demons.”

The four on the ground watched as two different types of dragons came out. They said they were full-blooded siblings. As they shifted their arms heavy winds blew and they all covered themselves from the blow. The sudden coldness and dirt being shift around by the movement.

And the guy mumbled something he couldn’t make out.

“Now, I’m leaving this up to you two again!” Their master stated, “Do not fail this time or you will know what happens next!” A cold coffee eye glaring at the three. 

“I-I understand, sir!” The boy in the outfit nodded and gulp nervously, “We won’t disappoint this time!”

“Good! Now hurry!” And with this. Their sama went wander away, leaving the three along with the Hundred Demons siblings. 

The white-haired took this time to walk away from them. Her heels stepped on the rocks and dirt as the sound floated his ears underneath his skull-masked. 

“Huh?” He saw as Sophia was beginning to wander away from the two, “Where are you going?”

“Home.” Was all that she spoke next, her voice stern as ever.

Today, it was a ridiculously ominous day for the female and she only desired to unwind if it wasn’t for the mere fact that Shido Magoroku was much to handle. 

For any sane person, he was a crate of astonishments. For Sophia, he was fuel to her annoyance. But she dealt with him more than enough, and more than she visibly wanted to. By standing by his side, for the most part. Unbarring the box of distinctive astonishments. And her prize was Magoroku clinging to her like he was glue. Both materially and theoretically sticking to her like some sort of goo like a paste and she was the base of that.

He was like a miscellaneous bag of products, both in and out. Digging your hand deep into his skin seeing his expression easily changed from different views. Buddyfighting was like that, for him and attending him when needed. Her responsibility was manageable but continued difficult.

For one, the Russian would give some thought into his identity, not caring but gave a thought anyway. She only had a few things on her mind but slowly it sprang to become overbearing, but she wouldn’t express that, this was her choice. Her calling.

She stayed stoic and reserved, observing his movements from a distance with ease. Eyes sometimes fixed to his frame for what resembles hours at a time. Gradually it is inaugurated methodically, to remain in silence, and observe him doing something, work, lecture, order, and plan. 

Even still keeping those cameras in his now new room where she had abundant access to the cameras anytime she desired to gaze at him. Though they were the ones who had agreed it was best to keep those there in the first place. He didn’t seem so bothered by the idea as she originally thought he was going to be like. And nonchalantly, when she came back, she ended up waving out with him a lot. More so than before as if she didn’t leave already in the past.

Those cameras were helpful for her to locate his hidden food, even if she didn’t need them, she had a huge appetite and was fully capable of eating. Even if she’d bring her food most of the time. It didn’t prevent her from going to his room when he wasn’t there or in his office, digging for the goods. She would take his secret canned sushi he hid for only himself to eat, at first, she was cautious with eating it as it may or may not taste particularly good given how this was Magoroku of all people but it felt like a flavor exploded in her mouth. It became a petite habit of hers to casually eat some of his food while he was busy somewhere else.

He was often overflowing with vast personality changes. One he could be both a proud member of his duties and the other side of breaking down and losing his composer completely. Breaking his poor glass.

“Wait! Are you going to help us?”

“I’m not helping you,” Sophia spoke to him, “You have him to help, don’t you?”

“That’s fine.” He nodded, “I do.” Death Shido simply crossed his arms, “Well, I didn’t want your help either, thank you.” His character brimming with confidence as he spoke, “We are capable of doing this ourselves!” Shido shifted to face the male, “Isn’t that right?”

“Of course, Geba!”

“I hope so…” And with that Sophia teleported out of the cave, leaving the two be. In any case, it would be best to keep an eye on them if something went wryly. 

Magoroku merely stared at the spot she was in for a moment. Pondering. _‘She’s been wandering off a lot lately…’_ But he didn’t know why that was. Something else important? He wasn’t so sure.

“What now, Geba?”

“Now, we think of a plan.” Death Shido turned to face the criminal as he was taken out of his thoughts by the voice, “Or do you already have one up your sleeves that I should be aware of?”

“I think I need to go someplace else to think, Geba!” Answering as he took a look around the place, “This place isn’t the best to think, you know? Geba.”

Death Shido merely nodded, “If that’s what you need, of course.” He created a portal using his disaster voice despite having his buddy on as some sort of Halloween outfit. He figured out that he could use his powers only for a limited time but still, he rarely likes teleporting and made Sophia do it for him if he could, “I know a perfect place, follow me!”

“Whoa, Geba.” The male was surprised by his tone, still being shocked by those powers of his.

Shortly. They made another roof. Standing along near to the corner edges. Magoroku was used to being them for the last week or two of working with Ikazuchi and even before that. 

The sun was drenching above, proving some warmth from the star. The wind is heavy as ever from here. Enjoying the nice breeze and glancing down at those below his feet. Made him feel awfully powerful. The sun was beaming as always and it was a relaxing breeze. Being incaved by plenty of buildings and roads as people walked by on the streets and cars zoomed on the highways.

A good weekend morning.

“How are you going to get Tenbu for us?”

Death Shido asked, still looking ahead. Something about his character was stern and serious, giving an expression matching as such. As he only gazed ahead with hands across his chest. The heavy winds from above blowing harshly on their frames as his red-cape drifting along to the winds of the blow. The sound of what felt like waves created a melody much like the sound of the ocean.

“Show me your technique.”

Death Shido turned his head as the male began to speak…

“There’s something I must do before that, Geba!”

“Hm?” Magoroku didn’t part his lips to speak his thoughts as he only moaned a confused noise nor did uncross his arms but his serious expression somewhat shifted to that of interests, raising one of his beneath his mask.

_‘That sounded important, I wonder what it could be.’_

Shortly, in a lick of time, the hundred demons were called and started causing destruction. And by this time, the Buddy Police showed up. Death Shido ended up sitting on the tipped-over truck, feeling almost bored. This wasn’t at all he was planning but he wasn’t sure what to make of it. Only that it wasn’t doing anything to help.

Hearing Kurooin scream at the top of his lungs nearby, diverting it towards Buddy Police. 

“Honestly.” Closing his eyes, his voice was low yet serious while he was sitting near one of the edges of the trucks with one of his purple-gloved hands resting on it. Almost like he was resting there.

“Huh?” Kurooin turned to face the male in question.

“What do you think you’re doing, abandoning your mission like this?” Magoroku wasn’t a fool nor was he foolish, he knew this wasn’t at all helping their mission.

“You don’t get it, Geba! This is the first step towards talking Tenbu, Geba!” He explained, “In order to tackle a big job like this, we need the skills of all three brothers, Geba!”

By this time he re-opened his eyes to stare at his new partner in crime for the meantime, “I feel like this is a roundabout way of doing it…” He mentioned, “But I’ll accept your logic.” A malicious smirk abruptly graced his features, swinging his head to face the criminal he was addressing. His characteristics maliciously brimming underneath his skull-like mask as he suggested, “In that case, you should cause even more chaos!” 

The bad guy seemed to be enormously gratified with this, “Leave it to me, Geba!” 

And did as he was being told too, enjoying the time it took. The Hundred Demons caused even more, as people ran in the commotion and trucks were being smashed. All Death Shido did was watch as he felt a sick passion running along his neck and chest. 

Well…

Not until a white-suited boy with purple hair and glasses showed up on the scene of the crime.

“I won’t let you commit any more evil deeds!” 

Zanya was ready for the battle. While the purple hair was talking about something that he could care less about to Geba. Death Shido was done hearing this little chat of their’s, taking out the Skull, throwing it high in the air. 

“Darkness Barrier, activate!”

And it activated! Engulfing those around him inside of the darkness. Creating the fighting stage once more. Death Shido was inside of the Buddy Pit once more, as well. Smiling as the match had begun! 

“Whether he wins or loses, I profit.”

He watched the battle out in front of him.

"What are you dawdling for?" He popped into the stage inside the small orb. "If you lose now, you'll never see your brothers again!"


	13. Chapter 13

…

Sophia Sakharov reported back to Kyoya-sama about the missions, how it was going, and the matches. While also checking upon him in the process. She would stoically and stern stood high as she explained to him in her stern tone. Serious about her mission. She was vastly good at simply standing silently like she was some sort of statue, noiseless and wordless.

And about him… Shido. The person she was working for once more.

She merely stood still, observing closely with a keen eye as he struggled on the stage. Studying every one of the battles while keeping to herself, for the most part, it always been that way for their relationship. He fought on the fighting stage. and she stood in the Buddy pit.

Sometimes, they swap places but rarely happens. Only once or twice. At most. Buddyfighting was vastly important. For the most part, she only fought when she had not when she wanted. Though, she rarely enjoys Buddyfighting anyway. Seeing it more as a simple job.

Sophia only gave diminutive information of factors, habitually before or after a match is over, but never ones to help him. Just simple words they are so valuable and serviceable. 

Acknowledging how Magoroku felt by being nourished to fight. Prefer being in charge of the match and having his way. In certainty, Magoroku shunned when others tried helping him throughout a single match where he was in control, they had that problem with his cards or telling him what to play, he fancied his freedom. However, Sophia was the only exception to this, he trusted her and listened. But he got better over time. After his mental change, slightly altering, he began to slowly listen to the others. 

Noticing his every twinge, every motility, every decision. She always had a keen eye and despite not favoring her, she would nevertheless view him as she settled doing so anyway. They were partners in crime after all. And she had a sole duty. 

Despite all of that, he wasn’t that immeasurable, skilled yes but he was the obstacle in their way… 

His frame always springing out of sheer self-confidence along with a broad smirk affixed boastfully with his thoughts. Brimming with confidence. Commonly pointing his thumb, often swinging it, it was very normal for the male to use his hands when talking or to convey some sort of hand emotion, unlike the girl. Magoroku loves Buddyfight. He loves Buddyfighting. Using a way to bring joy to himself and leave the real world for a while.

Overmatching their opponent, believing he was better than the other fighter. Quite a huge problem in it of itself certainly. She easily caught sight of that much — she was intelligent — cleverer than most normal kids her age. Cunning was a more suitable word for this. Indicting that before, she entered the purple and red coding of the Buddy pit only to hear the male…

“Now Kurooni is sure to win.”

She only scowls at that when she entered from behind him. It was brought to her attention that they were also another Buddyfight going on. Shido surely must’ve been behind the match.

“Letting your guard down invites defeat.”

“Huh?”

She observed as he paused, tensing up by the tone of her voice dwelling inside the pit. He twists his back to face her, lips dividing. Eyes slightly widened underneath that hard mask of Death Shido. Astounded to see her. He didn’t say anything to greet her, only stared perplexed and dismayed. As her heels began to click on the light purple rocks below her, creating a melody to go along with her voice.

Still, she conversed with her ideas further. Indicating the ideas that she can only hope he’ll use in his future Buddyfights. Bitter eyes glaring with a deep shadow of hate covering them, malicious expression. Heels clicking the depth of the floor as she made her way towards him. While never breaking her locked gaze on him. 

“Never lose focus until the fight is over. Look into all possibilities.” Her blows would be imperceptibly arched. He couldn’t tell if she was annoyed or had an idea but, she was radiating cold. Her voice was stern as she articulated to him, “That is what makes for a certain victory.”

His stain. He was too swift to judge the outcome of the match. She was hoping to drill that notion into his head. Make him see that even if she didn’t care about that herself. It was significant to their mission. 

But he didn’t bother to say anything, only allowing her to stand where he was at. Shifting to the side to give her room. He radically moved away from the rock, from the main control panel. Providing her the whole space as he stared at what she was doing. As she stared at the panel, placing her hands on it and clicking a few buttons. Mainly because she wasn’t given much room for him to even speak now.

She had planned.

“Look at this.”

He listens to her. Staring up at the small purple bubble, a fresh screen. Two girls. Unconscious and resting on the hard floor.

“Oh dear...” He was bothered, aghast. He apparently wasn’t fond of transferring others who had nothing to do with this inside their engagement, “When I raised the Darkness Barrier, I accidentally brought along some civilian people.”

They were teammates, yes but also had two completely contradictory concepts at that moment…

He was a concern for the people he’d brought inside, displaying that in his voice. Staring in slight shock, large parted lips. Sophia, on the other hand, was vastly different. She had a plan to use them. Recalling that Zanya had a huge fear of girls and these two were just that. Females. Unless Girls.

“We’ll use that.” 

Taking out her card, she had a vast thought. The cloaked male swung his head to glance at her as her lips curled up. It was strange observing her sneer, not recollecting her truly representing some sort of curve with her lips before. It was dissimilar to him. But he wasn’t sure what was up with her plan or how she was thinking. Was this the effect of her Dark Core? Dark obscure sentiments she was suppressing before?

Smirking at her plan, maliciously, “With this, we can affect his judgment.” 

She was always in that buddy pit, on the sidelines. As her dazzling sky-blue piercing eyes watched with a devoid expression. Nothing scrawled on her features. Studying closely as he shifts his hand with the sway of the cards. And when she wasn’t watching him, it was when she was at home or reporting back to Kyoya-sama with important erudition regarding their disposition with their fresh master. 

Teleporting the girls from the other Buddy Pit onto the field right in front of the boy. And thus, it worked as she planned. But the match went on.

“But it’s already too late!” Death Shido spoke.

Sophia lowered her head at this, filled with sternness and annoyance, “Finish him.” She ordered, coldly.

However, things didn’t go as planned. And Zanya activated his final phrase card from his hand.

Magoroku flinched, raising his hand towards his face, “Don’t tell me…! Don’t tell me that…!”

Sophia lowered her hand and closed her eyes as her voice was brimming with her annoyance, “He took advantage of Danger World’s tendencies.”

Punishment time went again. As his screaming echoed in the halls of the cave. Loudly with the bitter pain, he was feeling from the constant zapping. The sharp pain floating his body.

“Th-This time, it’s because a certain somebody interfered I let my guard down!” 

Magorok whined from the pain, his voice wavering with the sound. Almost scared and desperately wanted the feeling to come to an end.

“He’s calling.”

And thus, he got teleported there once more…

However, this time he went almost willingly. Being ready for their next course of action.

Standing once more in front of the large rock where their master stood. They were standing as straight as possible awaiting his next order. And he called another Hundred Demon card, appearing out its card. It was some sort of dog-like creature. 

Transpires regularly for the two, being part of their daily lives. Inscribed. From gaining a new Hundred Demons card after failing with the last one. To the extreme stinging of zapping on Magoroku's part. From the brightness of golden coming from their master’s hands. 

Aroused and do the same goal but in varying ways. It was just their life now. The twisted life they had to deal with. 

Yet despite all of that they were still loyal. Crawling back to the male was common, having rather unhealthy loyalty to the people they knowingly work for.

Waving a bone at the two teens, “Shido. You know what’ll happen if you fail me again, right?”

Feeling shaky, he shifts. Soft dripping outlines of peer sweat pouring from his features as his navy eyes waver from nervousness. Placing one of his hands on his hips and the other on his chest, “O-Of course!” Notable sweat was streaming down his cheeks.

The white-haired’s icy eyes only watched the boy in front of her, still as devoid of emotions as ever. 

Magoroku pointed the finger he had on his chest up in the air, using his pointing finger…

“This time, my chance of failure are at zero percent. I have prepared the greatest plan in history, with no flaws or weaknesses!”

And shortly they walked inside their portal once more, granted by Magoroku. Who was slumping on his way out of it, Sophia was closely trailing behind. Making their way into an open building like a complex but not around anyone. So no one saw them. The portal shortly closed behind them once Sophia fully stepped out.

Eyes closed, body hanging low, hunching painfully sore. He felt defeated. That was a fabrication on his part, on what he said, just so he couldn’t get zapped anymore. But a lie that was soon to be told. Losing faith in this, easily coming up with the plan he doubted. No way he could do that!

“Despite what I said, there’s no way I could think up such a plan so easily.”

Sophia narrowed her eyes from this. He lied to their master. “So that’s how it is.” Hastily averting her body after she spoke this, ignoring the oaf while her eyes parted from his frame. 

Her movement, he felt it. Her cracking of heels playing inside of his ears. Shortly swinging his frame to face the girl. With a wavering glance of dread pervading his expression, that feeling almost dropping like some sort of icy bucket of water.

“Wh-Where are you going?”

Halting her steps from this question, spinning her head to the side only to face the boy, “Home.” Was all that she said in her stern tone. Before the clicks of her heels got dignified, wandering from him. She started to saunter incessantly again. 

The bluntness of her tone made him frown. She was always leaving him to do the troublesome obligation on his own, he noticed it’s been happening almost all week now. While she ran off doing something else he couldn’t tell what it was. He wasn’t sure what was up but he didn’t care either but was curious.

“Come on!” Screaming for her. Grasping, reaching her hand, he clumsy chased after her. Before ungainly halting in front of her. This caused the girl to also halted as he began to desperately emphasize, “At the very least, won’t you help me think up a zero-percent chance of failure, greatest plan in history, with no flaws?”

Closing her eyes in annoyance, “Impossible.” It was impossible to do, she believed. An impeccable plan just wasn’t reasonable nor smart. Every plan has its defects and he had plenty of them. He was just being foolish again. Shido couldn’t think up such a plan even if he wanted to. It was just how it was. It would be sparse if he was to do so and honestly, she wanted no part of the plan.

Magoroku began to plead, eyes tearing up as he closed them, cupping his hands, urging her with his whines for help, “B-But! I definitely can’t come up with such a plan on my own!”

“In that case…” Her tone was much colder than before, rough and low almost as if she was annoyed and she most likely was annoyed with him, “Gallows!” Sternly calling for his name as the card shined and gallows listened to her order without fail. He listens to her despite her current relationship with Magoroku, his Buddy.

Getting in between them as his purple eyes stared at her, “What is it, geh?”

Re-opening her eyes, her expression stern and stoic as ever. She pointed towards the buddy and at Shido, “You two come up with a plan on your own.”

Gallows sigh as he shook his head, “This again, gesha?”

“What!?” Magoroku shouted across the land, turbulent enough.

And with that… “I’m leaving. Don’t bother me.”

Watching painfully, as she left, wanting to reach out and yell at her to stop and wait. But he couldn’t do that… 

It was already too late, wasn’t it?

He let out an annoyed sigh.

“What now, geh?”

“Now, we think up a plan with the greatest plan in history, one with a zero-percent chance of failure and no flaws!”

“That seems impossible, geh!”

He groans, “Why does everyone keep saying that!?” while he complains, “It’s not impossible! I _am_ the impossible!”

Almost pitying the boy. Wanting to tell him off and mock him but Gallows didn’t do that, “Okay, and now, geh?”

“Now, we combine!” He rushed towards one of the depths alleyways, making sure no one was there to bother the two, “Follow me, Gallows! Hurry up!”

Gallows merely drags himself along as his buddy was acting a fool. Gawky rushing with dramatic steps. Once no one was there, the two did their combining notion. He frowns, staring at the tiled purple-pinkish floor. Wavering expression and emotions. He forced them to combine once more to form Death Shido. In the alleyway, he ponders his next plan of action. 

“I can’t believe Sophia is making me work with Gallows to think up a zero-percent chance of failure, the greatest plan in history, with no flaws!” 

He couldn’t believe this. Sophia makes him work with Gallows again to come up with a plan. What was she thinking!? He didn’t know. He didn’t care. Stop thinking about her, he didn’t like her but needed her. Dang.

“But even with his help, it’s not easily said and done…”

He felt hopeless really. 

But… he had the tinies of hope swelling inside of him...

“That’s okay! I don’t need them anyway! I’ll think of the greatest plan in history!”

Not before he felt something ran into him, provoking him to harshly fall on the ground with a muddled groan.

**_“Death Shido!?”_ **

Winching, he tries to pick himself up again only to hear the loud shouts and he yelps in surprise and alarm. Eyes spanning open as his vision was slowly restoring but he could make out the familiar outlines. Picking himself back onto his feet, wiping the dirt and whatever else might’ve gotten on his outfit off using his hands. Before dramatically pointing at them with one arm midway in the air.

He was on the edge.

“N-Now that we’ve met, you’ve sealed your fate!” He shouted, “Fight me, with Tenbu as the stakes!”

Gao instantly agreed, “It’d be my pleasure!” Not backing down from the challenge. Until his face dropped, “Sorry, Grandpa Tenbu is… not with me right now.”

“S-So you don’t have Tenbu with you right now?”

“Yeah,” Gao answered. 

Feeling his pride flushed, he frowns. As his navy eyes behind his mask met the floor. Talking to himself in a rather low tone, “Even if I win, I won’t gain Tenbu. In that case, it’s pointless to fight.”

The boy finally concluded. Turning around while keeping his eyes sets on them, pointing his finger knowingly, “I’ll let you off easy today. But prepare yourself for our next fight!”

“Wait, meow.”

“Huh?” His eyes widened at the voice as he completely veered his body to face it. It was a small cat. The one that foolishly rams into him while he was here. 

Raising a brow in dismay he asked, “Wh-What do you want?”

The small grey cat in the suit pointed his finger towards him, “You’re looking for someone to fight, meow? Then fight me, meow!”

“Huh?” The boy in the cape arched his frame mockingly, raising one of his brows, “Why do I have to fight a monster like you? Besties, you don’t even have a fighter!”

“His fighter is right here.”

Eyes widened the boy turned his head to face the dragon as it spoke. 

Death Shido's body was awkwardly arched to the side but kept his head turned to face them both. As Gao walked Magoroku felt clumsy and uneasy. Awkwardly standing off to the side. Face muddled with confusion as he shifted confusingly at the odd exchange of words.

He only panicked, raising his hands in defense, “D-Don’t go forward with this without consulting me!”

“Quit your belly-aching!” Drum instantly went digging in the male’s pockets.

“Ahh!?” He twitches awkwardly as he feels the small craws digging uncomfortably in his cape and around his outfit, “Wh-What are you doing!?”

Not long the dragon found what he was looking for. Pulling out the black skull. “This is the thing that makes the Darkness Barrier, right?”

His heart was now racing, hammering heavily in his chest almost like a loud drum-like melody. Stuttering in dread. Feeling his panic state facilitated by that thought. Reaching one of his hands while the other one pressed against the scarf of his red blood-like cape.

“H-Hey, if you mess around with that, I’m going to get in trouble!” 

The dragon didn’t listen to him and wouldn’t listen either, throwing it high in the air.

Navy eyes trailed the item, “Ahh!?”

The Darkness Barrier was finally created.

With his legs arched, as he was lifted to the fighting stage. Clinging to his deck, he felt anger causing his senses. 

“Now that I have no choice, I’ll get them good!” He shouted annoyingly before shouting louder, “Systemic Dragger, Black Edge!” grabbing the folds of his cape, throwing it off to the side, “You guys better be prepared to lose!” 

The pink-haired teleported to the stage once more, lifting the metal topping to her, announcing herself, “Whenever there are Buddyfights, you’ll find Nanana Paruko!” Emerald’s eyes filled with joy as she spoke to the cameras filled with people, “Warp successful yet again!”

Gao smiles brightly from this, adding his deck into his core case being ready for battle, “Now. I’m ready!”

The cat spoke, “To become stronger than I am today! I will overcome any difficulty! Luminize! Fairy blade!”

“Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards, "Hundred Dragons!" 

Paruko swiped her head next, “Buddyfight!”

“Raise the flag!”

They both revealed their flags.

“Legend World!” 

“Dragon World!”

**【Mikado Gao’s life: 10】**

**【Death Shido’s life: 10】**

Both players started with 10 life points.

Gao had the first move, calling the Buddy card he was using out on the field once more. The small cat that Death Shido was mocking for being small came in for an attack. Covering his head using his hands, letting out a couple of ‘Tsk’s from the sudden jabs, yet the attack wasn’t all that noble, in fact… he barely felt it. After the attack was over and he felt his body heat leave him, Magoroku mocked, getting up with hate-filled eyes. Frowning coldly, he wasn’t playing any sort of games and they were going to pay for this. Of course, they will.

“I barely even felt that!”

**_“YOUR MOVE.”_ **

Shido heard the robot speak… “Draw.” drawing a card, before picking a card and sending it his gauge before drawing another one, “Charge and draw!” Smirking evilly to himself as he found the perfect plan, “I equip Dragonblade, Dragofearless.” bringing his sword down before calling a monster, “I call Extreme Sword Dragon to the right.” And calling another one, “I call Thousand Rapier Dragon to the left!” 

Next was his attack phrase.

“I attack Cait Sith with Thousand Rapier Dragon!”

The cat was finally knocked out of play. Taking two of Gao’s cards with the fall.

“Next, I attack the fighter with Extreme Sword Dragon!”

“I cast!” Gao blocked the attack from passing through, “Holy Grail!”

“It’s not over yet!” The masked fighter shouted.

Gao grasps from his sudden shock.

“Dragofearless!” As Death Shido went in for an attack, striking the large sword with the redden handle towards the red-blue-haired fighter, causing the boy to wince. Gao’s 11 life dipped down to a mere 9.

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

Shido made his way back to his standing, watching as Gao did his plays. But shortly, he lost three cards from his deck. He ended up calling the same cat as his Buddy and a new monster that reminded Shido of a toy horse.

Gazing in bewilderment and confusion, “What was that?” Shido asked curiously. 

“When Dalashast is called, you have to put three cards from the top of your deck into the drop zone,” Paruko was the one to answer his question, placing three fingers in the air as she spoke. 

Gao called on another monster to his last open position on the field. Before… “Dalashast! Attack Death Shido!”

The tan-haired covered his face as the attack came, his 9 points dipping down to a mere 7.

Gao called for another attack using a different monster but… 

“I cast! Dragonic Formation!” The effect went into play, “I move Extreme Sword Dragon to the center!” 

Extreme Sword Dragon fell with Gao monster’s attack but at least Shido was grateful he didn’t lose those life points instead.

“Cait Sith! Attack Death Shido!”

The small grey cat went in with his attack. Poking at the masked fighter from hell. Closing his eyes merely wincing annoyingly as he felt the wave of sudden pokes course his frame. Opening his eyes, staring at this cat, “You’re annoying!” 

Death Shido was down to a mere 6 life.

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

Annoyingly gritting as he stared at the cat happily meowing at his victory.

**_“YOUR MOVE.”_ **

Lifting his hand, he pointed at the cat, “Enjoy your little victory while it lasts!” He stated, “I’ll destroy you soon enough!”

With that being said, he shifted his hand towards his star core deck case, “Draw!” Drawing a card. Sending one of his cards to his gauge, “Charge and draw!”

He thought of the perfect way to get rid of the card. With a large grin plastered on his features, he revealed the card he was calling with the pawns of his gloved-purple hands, “I pay one gauge and Buddy Call Systemic Black Edge to the right!”

Thanks to the effect of the Buddy Call, he was given another life point. 6 going up to 7.

Paruko explained the effects of the Hundred demon’s card, much like she always did for the rest of them in the past but Shido ignored the annoying pink girl.

“Next, I call Systemic Black Edge to the center!”

The hundred demons destroy the monster he had out on the field with a single bite to the head.

“By destroying a Systemic Dagger Dragon on the field, Black Edge can unleash his true power on this turn!” The cracking of his sword as he sways it towards the fighter, “But before that, Thousand! Kick away that annoying cat in the center position!”

Shido was more than satisfied to see that annoying little cat being destroyed and out of his way once more. After that, Shido went in for an attack on Gao, striking him once again, “Take this!” 

He gasps for air from Shido’s attack as his life went down to 7. 

But Magoroku wasn’t quite done yet, “Black Edge! Show them your true power!”

A hundred demons attacked Gao as he shouted from shock, covering himself. Magoroku watched in enjoyment from this while his life was whittling away.

Paruko was shocked to see the monster only had a critical of 2.

“When a card with Systemic in the name is sent to the drop zone,” He explained, “Black edge gains one extra critical during that turn!”

“What did you say!?” Paruko shouted in surprise. 

“Furthermore! Black edge gains the Double Attack Ability!” 

Paruko noted things did **_not_** go well for Gao. And that he’ll only be at ONLY 1 life! 

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

His turn was over. Death Shido was still grinning, “You’re defeat will come soon enough, Mikado Gao! Just you wait!”

**_“YOUR MOVE.”_ **

It was now Gao’s turn to fight. Calling one of the monsters to the center. They sounded a lot like Sophia to him but it was harsh and loud. Sternly shouting even! 

**_Sophia!?_ ** Why was he thinking about her now!? _NEVERMIND THAT! He needed to pay attention to the match being played in front of him and he was._

“I cast! Death Summoning Tears of the Banshee!”

“Huh?” Eyes widened as they settled to his hand, lips parted, expression filled with sudden shock as he saw the sword he had for mostly the whole game, broke. Feeling the grip being faded from him. 

Nevermind that again, he has other plans. It turned again! He uses Dagger’s abilities once more to boost his Black Edge’s ability. After that, he calls Jamadhar Dragon and Destroys RED CAP.

And now for the final blow! “Black Edge! Finish him!” Pointing his finger he shouted vehemently as decreed an attack on the fighter.

Gao’s life was now at 1.

Death Shido grinned as he brought two fingers up in the air, singling his attack, “Time for a Double Attack!”

However, Gao cast another ‘Holy Grail’ card, preventing his monster from taking his 1 reminding life.

No! He hated this outcome! He was so close to winning! Curse Mikado! 

**_“THE MOVE END!”_ **

Death Shido fisted his hands, tightly around his gloves. Digging his nails. He felt the anger wash over him. His frame shook notably in ferocity. Closing his eyes, as he harshly stomps his feet on the ground and shakes his hands. Almost like a spoiled child, you didn’t get their way! “This is highly improbable!” He pouts and complains.

It was Gao’s turn once again and he called forth yet another Cat. 

And at this time, Shido regains his composer completely, smirking mockingly at the card, “I can’t believe you keep using that wimpy card!” Leading down, as if he was taunting the little monster.

Ha. Death Shido merely mocked, slightly leading up, turning his head to the side while he closed his eyes, “You’re doing a Gao Formation at this point in the game?” He took one of his hands from off his lips, waving it dismissively, “Too late, too late!”

He was far too confident in his game plan. 

“I have 7 points left!”

Death Shido was not expecting this. Over ten cards floated above the cat as he screamed.

The masked boy raised a brow, eyes stretched as sweat began to pour from his cheeks, “What’s that?”

“When there are over 10 Fairy types Attributes cards in the Drop Zone, Cait Sith can fulfill his purpose!”

Hunching over, placing his gloved hands on his helmet, he was stunned, “It’s huge!” 

One of Gao’s monsters destroyed his center monster.

“Death Shido’s center is wide open!” Paruko screamed.

“What?” 

All could do was stare while frozen in place, his lips parted from his. Eyes still widened from his sudden shock. His navy eyes meeting the gaze of the attacking fighter.

“This is Cait Sith’s strength!” Gao spoke knowingly, raising the large sword high in the air.

“Don’t tell me…” 

No, not again! Please! 

“He increased the item’s critical by 3!”

The boy only dipped himself lower, the wave of panic flowing through him, “Don’t tell me that…” 

The attack has gone through and he lost all but one of his life.

“Why me!?”

Next, the small cat came in attacking. Magoroku grasps heavily as the attack comes. He couldn’t help but let out a sharp gasp. Yelping as he was knocked over by the cat, losing his last life point.


	14. Chapter 14

## The fate that comes from Death and Frozen Stars

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517954/chapters/72732912/edit)



###  [Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517954/chapters/72732912): Not Again and Again

### Chapter Text

The darkroom felt stiff and bitter. A cold atmosphere that was buried deep in the hell it stands for. Gloomy and dismal for his liking, something felt missing. As if he was so close to completing the puzzle yet something was missing from him. What was it?

Tainted blue curtains were scanty open, unveiling the drips tainting the window. Luminescence softly pouring in from the edges. Awake. Wide awake for that matter. Sleep wouldn’t come easy for tonight, his whole body was still sore.

The windows barely open for all to see but he didn’t care, the wind was blowing, leaving the curtains to wave along to the motion. Dusk clouded the corners, not being properly sanitized in days. Hidden from what the eye can see but he could see it. All too that is.

The fragrance of fresh blood filled his nose, the awful taste of death that was far too common for him. The decaying corpses of the bad. The walls weren’t any better, it was rusty and crimson; stained by the blood and carnage of those who lived here. Being mingled with the faint grey.

The music of weeping and begging out of desperation danced around his ears, the melody of tunes he had to face every single day. The mere hotness of the deep burning left his corpse gracious and sheltered, celebrating his reasonable senses from the insignificant lamentations from the spirits ensnared inside. 

And at his throne was the king watching it all happen. Shido Magoroku was his name. Shido Magoroku was the king of death. The rightful king of the underworld. Not only the king but the God and emperor of Hell. Their Hell Gate Walter’s. The main chess piece on the board, controlling the moves of his people. 

A dark navy blue in the sky that was being mingled with the faint grey. The outside felt so gloomy and dismal. Almost like there was possibly dusk clouded the corners, not being properly sanitized in days on the dumpers. Hidden from what the eye can see but he could see it. All too that is. 

But still, Magoroku wasn’t planning on giving up. Watching the news late at night, trying to think of ways to get that Tenbu card but something got his interest… very. One of the three brothers managed to escape and were looking for him.

Having a criminal do your job for you!

Intense emotions streaming, a muddle of disturbances while the moon was drenching brightly high in the sky while most of the people of Japan slept for the night. 

The sun was down now and the night was cold as always while the sky was stained with the darkish cover being mixed with the heavy clouds. A hazy blue, so dismal and gloomy as it was saturating the atmosphere, permeating the outside. The sun that ordinarily drenched their frames was put away for the night and the typical birds gliding high above the ground were fast asleep, leaving the normal chirping to rest. 

The region alone remained dreary, devoid of anything from what his sights can see but only one person as he made his way further down the alleyway.

“I’ll help you.”

He felt the aura of darkness flowing through his frame as purple surrounding him as he made his way out of the portal and onto the streets. So devoid and dark of much. As he got closer, he flicked his red-blood cape with one of his hands and placed the other one on his hip. Smirking at the guy.

“But I have one condition.”

And he teleported them back to their hideout, along with Sophia. Crossing his arms on his chest as they all stood in the cave.

“You’re making him steal, Tenbu?” Sophia asked, her devoid expression didn’t say much but her mind was otherwise.

He smiles, “Exactly!”

“I understand. You’re making a stranger do your work for you, so that if it should end in failure…” Her sky-blue eyes saw right past him, yet her expression was still so… void of much, “You can avoid punishment.”

The tan-haired was shocked, nearly choking on his breath of air, “D-Don’t be silly!” He stutters, “Such a s-s-sneaky thought n-n-never crossed my mind!”

“What’s that, Geba? What punishment?”

Magoroku turned his back to face the male in question, “Nothing you need to worry about.” Before turning his head towards Sophia, slightly sweating as she seems to figure out his plans without telling you, “Just as the old saying goes, Every man to his trade.” 

He explains to the girl, his wave of thought. Being implied. However, he tends to read a lot of different sayings in his free time, though he blames his father for always telling him all sorts of sayings. His father… Magoroku misses him… Even if he was busy most of the time. But he shook his head. Right now wasn’t the time to ponder about that.

“If you need a bad deen done, the most sensible thing is to send a real criminal to do it.”

“That’s right!” The guy agreed, “And I owe a debt of gratitude for my rescue, Geba.”

Sophia merely stood in front of the two males, stoically staring at them. As still as a statue. Hands rested on the side, cupping them as always. Merely watching the boy for a while now, she knew what was up, what he was planning. It didn’t take a mere cunning girl like herself to understand fully well the clumsy dork was trying to save himself and throw someone underneath the bus. Almost like she was doubtful of the two but wouldn’t let it show. Which she was vastly good at hiding.

The footsteps of someone nearby came crushing the small rocks below them. This caught her attention as he made himself go closer. Her eyes and head slightly veered to find him. Trailing with sky-blue eyes, both thick and large, while he was eating another chicken wing. He was close by, vastly close and so he veered. Her eyes clicked the floor as her body shifted to face him, closing her eyes almost cringing at what might come next. 

“Sounds interesting.” Their sama noted, “All right! As a special favor, I’ll let you use two of the Hundred Demons.”

The four on the ground watched as two different types of dragons came out. They said they were full-blooded siblings. As they shifted their arms heavy winds blew and they all covered themselves from the blow. The sudden coldness and dirt being shift around by the movement.

And the guy mumbled something he couldn’t make out.

“Now, I’m leaving this up to you two again!” Their master stated, “Do not fail this time or you will know what happens next!” A cold coffee eye glaring at the three. 

“I-I understand, sir!” The boy in the outfit nodded and gulp nervously, “We won’t disappoint this time!”

“Good! Now hurry!” And with this. Their sama went wander away, leaving the three along with the Hundred Demons siblings. 

The white-haired took this time to walk away from them. Her heels stepped on the rocks and dirt as the sound floated his ears underneath his skull-masked. 

“Huh?” He saw as Sophia was beginning to wander away from the two, “Where are you going?”

“Home.” Was all that she spoke next, her voice stern as ever.

Today, it was a ridiculously ominous day for the female and she only desired to unwind if it wasn’t for the mere fact that Shido Magoroku was much to handle. 

For any sane person, he was a crate of astonishments. For Sophia, he was fuel to her annoyance. But she dealt with him more than enough, and more than she visibly wanted to. By standing by his side, for the most part. Unbarring the box of distinctive astonishments. And her prize was Magoroku clinging to her like he was glue. Both materially and theoretically sticking to her like some sort of goo like a paste and she was the base of that.

He was like a miscellaneous bag of products, both in and out. Digging your hand deep into his skin seeing his expression easily changed from different views. Buddyfighting was like that, for him and attending him when needed. Her responsibility was manageable but continued difficult.

For one, the Russian would give some thought into his identity, not caring but gave a thought anyway. She only had a few things on her mind but slowly it sprang to become overbearing, but she wouldn’t express that, this was her choice. Her calling.

She stayed stoic and reserved, observing his movements from a distance with ease. Eyes sometimes fixed to his frame for what resembles hours at a time. Gradually it is inaugurated methodically, to remain in silence, and observe him doing something, work, lecture, order, and plan. 

Even still keeping those cameras in his now new room where she had abundant access to the cameras anytime she desired to gaze at him. Though they were the ones who had agreed it was best to keep those there in the first place. He didn’t seem so bothered by the idea as she originally thought he was going to be like. And nonchalantly, when she came back, she ended up waving out with him a lot. More so than before as if she didn’t leave already in the past.

Those cameras were helpful for her to locate his hidden food, even if she didn’t need them, she had a huge appetite and was fully capable of eating. Even if she’d bring her food most of the time. It didn’t prevent her from going to his room when he wasn’t there or in his office, digging for the goods. She would take his secret canned sushi he hid for only himself to eat, at first, she was cautious with eating it as it may or may not taste particularly good given how this was Magoroku of all people but it felt like a flavor exploded in her mouth. It became a petite habit of hers to casually eat some of his food while he was busy somewhere else.

He was often overflowing with vast personality changes. One he could be both a proud member of his duties and the other side of breaking down and losing his composer completely. Breaking his poor glass.

“Wait! Are you going to help us?”

“I’m not helping you,” Sophia spoke to him, “You have him to help, don’t you?”

“That’s fine.” He nodded, “I do.” Death Shido simply crossed his arms, “Well, I didn’t want your help either, thank you.” His character brimming with confidence as he spoke, “We are capable of doing this ourselves!” Shido shifted to face the male, “Isn’t that right?”

“Of course, Geba!”

“I hope so…” And with that Sophia teleported out of the cave, leaving the two be. In any case, it would be best to keep an eye on them if something went wryly. 

Magoroku merely stared at the spot she was in for a moment. Pondering. _‘She’s been wandering off a lot lately…’_ But he didn’t know why that was. Something else important? He wasn’t so sure.

“What now, Geba?”

“Now, we think of a plan.” Death Shido turned to face the criminal as he was taken out of his thoughts by the voice, “Or do you already have one up your sleeves that I should be aware of?”

“I think I need to go someplace else to think, Geba!” Answering as he took a look around the place, “This place isn’t the best to think, you know? Geba.”

Death Shido merely nodded, “If that’s what you need, of course.” He created a portal using his disaster voice despite having his buddy on as some sort of Halloween outfit. He figured out that he could use his powers only for a limited time but still, he rarely likes teleporting and made Sophia do it for him if he could, “I know a perfect place, follow me!”

“Whoa, Geba.” The male was surprised by his tone, still being shocked by those powers of his.

Shortly. They made another roof. Standing along near to the corner edges. Magoroku was used to being them for the last week or two of working with Ikazuchi and even before that. 

The sun was drenching above, proving some warmth from the star. The wind is heavy as ever from here. Enjoying the nice breeze and glancing down at those below his feet. Made him feel awfully powerful. The sun was beaming as always and it was a relaxing breeze. Being incaved by plenty of buildings and roads as people walked by on the streets and cars zoomed on the highways.

A good weekend morning.

“How are you going to get Tenbu for us?”

Death Shido asked, still looking ahead. Something about his character was stern and serious, giving an expression matching as such. As he only gazed ahead with hands across his chest. The heavy winds from above blowing harshly on their frames as his red-cape drifting along to the winds of the blow. The sound of what felt like waves created a melody much like the sound of the ocean.

“Show me your technique.”

Death Shido turned his head as the male began to speak…

“There’s something I must do before that, Geba!”

“Hm?” Magoroku didn’t part his lips to speak his thoughts as he only moaned a confused noise nor did uncross his arms but his serious expression somewhat shifted to that of interests, raising one of his beneath his mask.

_‘That sounded important, I wonder what it could be.’_

Shortly, in a lick of time, the hundred demons were called and started causing destruction. And by this time, the Buddy Police showed up. Death Shido ended up sitting on the tipped-over truck, feeling almost bored. This wasn’t at all he was planning but he wasn’t sure what to make of it. Only that it wasn’t doing anything to help.

Hearing Kurooin scream at the top of his lungs nearby, diverting it towards Buddy Police. 

“Honestly.” Closing his eyes, his voice was low yet serious while he was sitting near one of the edges of the trucks with one of his purple-gloved hands resting on it. Almost like he was resting there.

“Huh?” Kurooin turned to face the male in question.

“What do you think you’re doing, abandoning your mission like this?” Magoroku wasn’t a fool nor was he foolish, he knew this wasn’t at all helping their mission.

“You don’t get it, Geba! This is the first step towards talking Tenbu, Geba!” He explained, “In order to tackle a big job like this, we need the skills of all three brothers, Geba!”

By this time he re-opened his eyes to stare at his new partner in crime for the meantime, “I feel like this is a roundabout way of doing it…” He mentioned, “But I’ll accept your logic.” A malicious smirk abruptly graced his features, swinging his head to face the criminal he was addressing. His characteristics maliciously brimming underneath his skull-like mask as he suggested, “In that case, you should cause even more chaos!” 

The bad guy seemed to be enormously gratified with this, “Leave it to me, Geba!” 

And did as he was being told too, enjoying the time it took. The Hundred Demons caused even more, as people ran in the commotion and trucks were being smashed. All Death Shido did was watch as he felt a sick passion running along his neck and chest. 

Well…

Not until a white-suited boy with purple hair and glasses showed up on the scene of the crime.

“I won’t let you commit any more evil deeds!” 

Zanya was ready for the battle. While the purple hair was talking about something that he could care less about to Geba. Death Shido was done hearing this little chat of their’s, taking out the Skull, throwing it high in the air. 

“Darkness Barrier, activate!”

And it activated! Engulfing those around him inside of the darkness. Creating the fighting stage once more. Death Shido was inside of the Buddy Pit once more, as well. Smiling as the match had begun! 

“Whether he wins or loses, I profit.”

"What are you dawdling for?" He popped into the stage inside the small orb. "If you lose now, you'll never see your brothers again!"

…

Sophia Sakharov reported back to Kyoya-sama about the missions, how it was going, and the matches. While also checking upon him in the process. She would stoically and stern stood high as she explained to him in her stern tone. Serious about her mission. She was vastly good at simply standing silently like she was some sort of statue, noiseless and wordless.

And about him… Shido. The person she was working for once more.

She merely stood still, observing closely with a keen eye as he struggled on the stage. Studying every one of the battles while keeping to herself, for the most part, it always been that way for their relationship. He fought on the fighting stage. and she stood in the Buddy pit.

Sometimes, they swap places but rarely happens. Only once or twice. At most. Buddyfighting was vastly important. For the most part, she only fought when she had not when she wanted. Though, she rarely enjoys Buddyfighting anyway. Seeing it more as a simple job.

Sophia only gave diminutive information of factors, habitually before or after a match is over, but never ones to help him. Just simple words they are so valuable and serviceable. 

Acknowledging how Magoroku felt by being nourished to fight. Prefer being in charge of the match and having his way. In certainty, Magoroku shunned when others tried helping him throughout a single match where he was in control, they had that problem with his cards or telling him what to play, he fancied his freedom. However, Sophia was the only exception to this, he trusted her and listened. But he got better over time. After his mental change, slightly altering, he began to slowly listen to the others. 

Noticing his every twinge, every motility, every decision. She always had a keen eye and despite not favoring her, she would nevertheless view him as she settled doing so anyway. They were partners in crime after all. And she had a sole duty. 

Despite all of that, he wasn’t that immeasurable, skilled yes but he was the obstacle in their way… 

His frame always springing out of sheer self-confidence along with a broad smirk affixed boastfully with his thoughts. Brimming with confidence. Commonly pointing his thumb, often swinging it, it was very normal for the male to use his hands when talking or to convey some sort of hand emotion, unlike the girl. Magoroku loves Buddyfight. He loves Buddyfighting. Using a way to bring joy to himself and leave the real world for a while.

Overmatching their opponent, believing he was better than the other fighter. Quite a huge problem in it of itself certainly. She easily caught sight of that much — she was intelligent — cleverer than most normal kids her age. Cunning was a more suitable word for this. Indicting that before, she entered the purple and red coding of the Buddy pit only to hear the male…

“Now Kurooni is sure to win.”

She only scowls at that when she entered from behind him. It was brought to her attention that they were also another Buddyfight going on. Shido surely must’ve been behind the match.

“Letting your guard down invites defeat.”

“Huh?”

She observed as he paused, tensing up by the tone of her voice dwelling inside the pit. He twists his back to face her, lips dividing. Eyes slightly widened underneath that hard mask of Death Shido. Astounded to see her. He didn’t say anything to greet her, only stared perplexed and dismayed. As her heels began to click on the light purple rocks below her, creating a melody to go along with her voice.

Still, she conversed with her ideas further. Indicating the ideas that she can only hope he’ll use in his future Buddyfights. Bitter eyes glaring with a deep shadow of hate covering them, malicious expression. Heels clicking the depth of the floor as she made her way towards him. While never breaking her locked gaze on him. 

“Never lose focus until the fight is over. Look into all possibilities.” Her blows would be imperceptibly arched. He couldn’t tell if she was annoyed or had an idea but, she was radiating cold. Her voice was stern as she articulated to him, “That is what makes for a certain victory.”

His stain. He was too swift to judge the outcome of the match. She was hoping to drill that notion into his head. Make him see that even if she didn’t care about that herself. It was significant to their mission. 

But he didn’t bother to say anything, only allowing her to stand where he was at. Shifting to the side to give her room. He radically moved away from the rock, from the main control panel. Providing her the whole space as he stared at what she was doing. As she stared at the panel, placing her hands on it and clicking a few buttons. Mainly because she wasn’t given much room for him to even speak now.

She had planned.

“Look at this.”

He listens to her. Staring up at the small purple bubble, a fresh screen. Two girls. Unconscious and resting on the hard floor.

“Oh dear...” He was bothered, aghast. He apparently wasn’t fond of transferring others who had nothing to do with this inside their engagement, “When I raised the Darkness Barrier, I accidentally brought along some civilian people.”

They were teammates, yes but also had two completely contradictory concepts at that moment…

He was a concern for the people he’d brought inside, displaying that in his voice. Staring in slight shock, large parted lips. Sophia, on the other hand, was vastly different. She had a plan to use them. Recalling that Zanya had a huge fear of girls and these two were just that. Females. Unless Girls.

“We’ll use that.” 

Taking out her card, she had a vast thought. The cloaked male swung his head to glance at her as her lips curled up. It was strange observing her sneer, not recollecting her truly representing some sort of curve with her lips before. It was dissimilar to him. But he wasn’t sure what was up with her plan or how she was thinking. Was this the effect of her Dark Core? Dark obscure sentiments she was suppressing before?

Smirking at her plan, maliciously, “With this, we can affect his judgment.” 

She was always in that buddy pit, on the sidelines. As her dazzling sky-blue piercing eyes watched with a devoid expression. Nothing scrawled on her features. Studying closely as he shifts his hand with the sway of the cards. And when she wasn’t watching him, it was when she was at home or reporting back to Kyoya-sama with important erudition regarding their disposition with their fresh master. 

Teleporting the girls from the other Buddy Pit onto the field right in front of the boy. And thus, it worked as she planned. But the match went on.

“But it’s already too late!” Death Shido spoke.

Sophia lowered her head at this, filled with sternness and annoyance, “Finish him.” She ordered, coldly.

However, things didn’t go as planned. And Zanya activated his final phrase card from his hand.

Magoroku flinched, raising his hand towards his face, “Don’t tell me…! Don’t tell me that…!”

Sophia lowered her hand and closed her eyes as her voice was brimming with her annoyance, “He took advantage of Danger World’s tendencies.”

Punishment time went again. As his screaming echoed in the halls of the cave. Loudly with the bitter pain, he was feeling from the constant zapping. The sharp pain floating his body.

“Th-This time, it’s because a certain somebody interfered I let my guard down!” 

Magorok whined from the pain, his voice wavering with the sound. Almost scared and desperately wanted the feeling to come to an end.

“He’s calling.”

And thus, he got teleported there once more…

However, this time he went almost willingly. Being ready for their next course of action.

Standing once more in front of the large rock where their master stood. They were standing as straight as possible awaiting his next order. And he called another Hundred Demon card, appearing out its card. It was some sort of dog-like creature. 

Transpires regularly for the two, being part of their daily lives. Inscribed. From gaining a new Hundred Demons card after failing with the last one. To the extreme stinging of zapping on Magoroku's part. From the brightness of golden coming from their master’s hands. 

Aroused and do the same goal but in varying ways. It was just their life now. The twisted life they had to deal with. 

Yet despite all of that they were still loyal. Crawling back to the male was common, having rather unhealthy loyalty to the people they knowingly work for.

Waving a bone at the two teens, “Shido. You know what’ll happen if you fail me again, right?”

Feeling shaky, he shifts. Soft dripping outlines of peer sweat pouring from his features as his navy eyes waver from nervousness. Placing one of his hands on his hips and the other on his chest, “O-Of course!” Notable sweat was streaming down his cheeks.

The white-haired’s icy eyes only watched the boy in front of her, still as devoid of emotions as ever. 

Magoroku pointed the finger he had on his chest up in the air, using his pointing finger…

“This time, my chance of failure are at zero percent. I have prepared the greatest plan in history, with no flaws or weaknesses!”

And shortly they walked inside their portal once more, granted by Magoroku. Who was slumping on his way out of it, Sophia was closely trailing behind. Making their way into an open building like a complex but not around anyone. So no one saw them. The portal shortly closed behind them once Sophia fully stepped out.

Eyes closed, body hanging low, hunching painfully sore. He felt defeated. That was a fabrication on his part, on what he said, just so he couldn’t get zapped anymore. But a lie that was soon to be told. Losing faith in this, easily coming up with the plan he doubted. No way he could do that!

“Despite what I said, there’s no way I could think up such a plan so easily.”

Sophia narrowed her eyes from this. He lied to their master. “So that’s how it is.” Hastily averting her body after she spoke this, ignoring the oaf while her eyes parted from his frame. 

Her movement, he felt it. Her cracking of heels playing inside of his ears. Shortly swinging his frame to face the girl. With a wavering glance of dread pervading his expression, that feeling almost dropping like some sort of icy bucket of water.

“Wh-Where are you going?”

Halting her steps from this question, spinning her head to the side only to face the boy, “Home.” Was all that she said in her stern tone. Before the clicks of her heels got dignified, wandering from him. She started to saunter incessantly again. 

The bluntness of her tone made him frown. She was always leaving him to do the troublesome obligation on his own, he noticed it’s been happening almost all week now. While she ran off doing something else he couldn’t tell what it was. He wasn’t sure what was up but he didn’t care either but was curious.

“Come on!” Screaming for her. Grasping, reaching her hand, he clumsy chased after her. Before ungainly halting in front of her. This caused the girl to also halted as he began to desperately emphasize, “At the very least, won’t you help me think up a zero-percent chance of failure, greatest plan in history, with no flaws?”

Closing her eyes in annoyance, “Impossible.” It was impossible to do, she believed. An impeccable plan just wasn’t reasonable nor smart. Every plan has its defects and he had plenty of them. He was just being foolish again. Shido couldn’t think up such a plan even if he wanted to. It was just how it was. It would be sparse if he was to do so and honestly, she wanted no part of the plan.

Magoroku began to plead, eyes tearing up as he closed them, cupping his hands, urging her with his whines for help, “B-But! I definitely can’t come up with such a plan on my own!”

“In that case…” Her tone was much colder than before, rough and low almost as if she was annoyed and she most likely was annoyed with him, “Gallows!” Sternly calling for his name as the card shined and gallows listened to her order without fail. He listens to her despite her current relationship with Magoroku, his Buddy.

Getting in between them as his purple eyes stared at her, “What is it, geh?”

Re-opening her eyes, her expression stern and stoic as ever. She pointed towards the buddy and at Shido, “You two come up with a plan on your own.”

Gallows sigh as he shook his head, “This again, gesha?”

“What!?” Magoroku shouted across the land, turbulent enough.

And with that… “I’m leaving. Don’t bother me.”

Watching painfully, as she left, wanting to reach out and yell at her to stop and wait. But he couldn’t do that… 

It was already too late, wasn’t it?

He let out an annoyed sigh.

“What now, geh?”

“Now, we think up a plan with the greatest plan in history, one with a zero-percent chance of failure and no flaws!”

“That seems impossible, geh!”

He groans, “Why does everyone keep saying that!?” while he complains, “It’s not impossible! I _am_ the impossible!”

Almost pitying the boy. Wanting to tell him off and mock him but Gallows didn’t do that, “Okay, and now, geh?”

“Now, we combine!” He rushed towards one of the depths alleyways, making sure no one was there to bother the two, “Follow me, Gallows! Hurry up!”

Gallows merely drags himself along as his buddy was acting a fool. Gawky rushing with dramatic steps. Once no one was there, the two did their combining notion. He frowns, staring at the tiled purple-pinkish floor. Wavering expression and emotions. He forced them to combine once more to form Death Shido. In the alleyway, he ponders his next plan of action. 

“I can’t believe Sophia is making me work with Gallows to think up a zero-percent chance of failure, the greatest plan in history, with no flaws!” 

He couldn’t believe this. Sophia makes him work with Gallows again to come up with a plan. What was she thinking!? He didn’t know. He didn’t care. Stop thinking about her, he didn’t like her but needed her. Dang.

“But even with his help, it’s not easily said and done…”

He felt hopeless really. 

But… he had the tinies of hope swelling inside of him...

“That’s okay! I don’t need them anyway! I’ll think of the greatest plan in history!”

Not before he felt something ran into him, provoking him to harshly fall on the ground with a muddled groan.

**_“Death Shido!?”_ **

Winching, he tries to pick himself up again only to hear the loud shouts and he yelps in surprise and alarm. Eyes spanning open as his vision was slowly restoring but he could make out the familiar outlines. Picking himself back onto his feet, wiping the dirt and whatever else might’ve gotten on his outfit off using his hands. Before dramatically pointing at them with one arm midway in the air.

He was on the edge.

“N-Now that we’ve met, you’ve sealed your fate!” He shouted, “Fight me, with Tenbu as the stakes!”

Gao instantly agreed, “It’d be my pleasure!” Not backing down from the challenge. Until his face dropped, “Sorry, Grandpa Tenbu is… not with me right now.”

“S-So you don’t have Tenbu with you right now?”

“Yeah,” Gao answered. 

Feeling his pride flushed, he frowns. As his navy eyes behind his mask met the floor. Talking to himself in a rather low tone, “Even if I win, I won’t gain Tenbu. In that case, it’s pointless to fight.”

The boy finally concluded. Turning around while keeping his eyes sets on them, pointing his finger knowingly, “I’ll let you off easy today. But prepare yourself for our next fight!”

“Wait, meow.”

“Huh?” His eyes widened at the voice as he completely veered his body to face it. It was a small cat. The one that foolishly rams into him while he was here. 

Raising a brow in dismay he asked, “Wh-What do you want?”

The small grey cat in the suit pointed his finger towards him, “You’re looking for someone to fight, meow? Then fight me, meow!”

“Huh?” The boy in the cape arched his frame mockingly, raising one of his brows, “Why do I have to fight a monster like you? Besties, you don’t even have a fighter!”

“His fighter is right here.”

Eyes widened the boy turned his head to face the dragon as it spoke. 

Death Shido's body was awkwardly arched to the side but kept his head turned to face them both. As Gao walked Magoroku felt clumsy and uneasy. Awkwardly standing off to the side. Face muddled with confusion as he shifted confusingly at the odd exchange of words.

He only panicked, raising his hands in defense, “D-Don’t go forward with this without consulting me!”

“Quit your belly-aching!” Drum instantly went digging in the male’s pockets.

“Ahh!?” He twitches awkwardly as he feels the small craws digging uncomfortably in his cape and around his outfit, “Wh-What are you doing!?”

Not long the dragon found what he was looking for. Pulling out the black skull. “This is the thing that makes the Darkness Barrier, right?”

His heart was now racing, hammering heavily in his chest almost like a loud drum-like melody. Stuttering in dread. Feeling his panic state facilitated by that thought. Reaching one of his hands while the other one pressed against the scarf of his red blood-like cape.

“H-Hey, if you mess around with that, I’m going to get in trouble!” 

The dragon didn’t listen to him and wouldn’t listen either, throwing it high in the air.

Navy eyes trailed the item, “Ahh!?”

The Darkness Barrier was finally created.

With his legs arched, as he was lifted to the fighting stage. Clinging to his deck, he felt anger causing his senses. 

“Now that I have no choice, I’ll get them good!” He shouted annoyingly before shouting louder, “Systemic Dragger, Black Edge!” grabbing the folds of his cape, throwing it off to the side, “You guys better be prepared to lose!” 

The pink-haired teleported to the stage once more, lifting the metal topping to her, announcing herself, “Whenever there are Buddyfights, you’ll find Nanana Paruko!” Emerald’s eyes filled with joy as she spoke to the cameras filled with people, “Warp successful yet again!”

Gao smiles brightly from this, adding his deck into his core case being ready for battle, “Now. I’m ready!”

The cat spoke, “To become stronger than I am today! I will overcome any difficulty! Luminize! Fairy blade!”

“Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards, "Hundred Dragons!" 

Paruko swiped her head next, “Buddyfight!”

“Raise the flag!”

They both revealed their flags.

“Legend World!” 

“Dragon World!”

**【Mikado Gao’s life: 10】**

**【Death Shido’s life: 10】**

Both players started with 10 life points.

Gao had the first move, calling the Buddy card he was using out on the field once more. The small cat that Death Shido was mocking for being small came in for an attack. Covering his head using his hands, letting out a couple of ‘Tsk’s from the sudden jabs, yet the attack wasn’t all that noble, in fact… he barely felt it. After the attack was over and he felt his body heat leave him, Magoroku mocked, getting up with hate-filled eyes. Frowning coldly, he wasn’t playing any sort of games and they were going to pay for this. Of course, they will.

“I barely even felt that!”

**_“YOUR MOVE.”_ **

Shido heard the robot speak… “Draw.” drawing a card, before picking a card and sending it his gauge before drawing another one, “Charge and draw!” Smirking evilly to himself as he found the perfect plan, “I equip Dragonblade, Dragofearless.” bringing his sword down before calling a monster, “I call Extreme Sword Dragon to the right.” And calling another one, “I call Thousand Rapier Dragon to the left!” 

Next was his attack phrase.

“I attack Cait Sith with Thousand Rapier Dragon!”

The cat was finally knocked out of play. Taking two of Gao’s cards with the fall.

“Next, I attack the fighter with Extreme Sword Dragon!”

“I cast!” Gao blocked the attack from passing through, “Holy Grail!”

“It’s not over yet!” The masked fighter shouted.

Gao grasps from his sudden shock.

“Dragofearless!” As Death Shido went in for an attack, striking the large sword with the redden handle towards the red-blue-haired fighter, causing the boy to wince. Gao’s 11 life dipped down to a mere 9.

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

Shido made his way back to his standing, watching as Gao did his plays. But shortly, he lost three cards from his deck. He ended up calling the same cat as his Buddy and a new monster that reminded Shido of a toy horse.

Gazing in bewilderment and confusion, “What was that?” Shido asked curiously. 

“When Dalashast is called, you have to put three cards from the top of your deck into the drop zone,” Paruko was the one to answer his question, placing three fingers in the air as she spoke. 

Gao called on another monster to his last open position on the field. Before… “Dalashast! Attack Death Shido!”

The tan-haired covered his face as the attack came, his 9 points dipping down to a mere 7.

Gao called for another attack using a different monster but… 

“I cast! Dragonic Formation!” The effect went into play, “I move Extreme Sword Dragon to the center!” 

Extreme Sword Dragon fell with Gao monster’s attack but at least Shido was grateful he didn’t lose those life points instead.

“Cait Sith! Attack Death Shido!”

The small grey cat went in with his attack. Poking at the masked fighter from hell. Closing his eyes merely wincing annoyingly as he felt the wave of sudden pokes course his frame. Opening his eyes, staring at this cat, “You’re annoying!” 

Death Shido was down to a mere 6 life.

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

Annoyingly gritting as he stared at the cat happily meowing at his victory.

**_“YOUR MOVE.”_ **

Lifting his hand, he pointed at the cat, “Enjoy your little victory while it lasts!” He stated, “I’ll destroy you soon enough!”

With that being said, he shifted his hand towards his star core deck case, “Draw!” Drawing a card. Sending one of his cards to his gauge, “Charge and draw!”

He thought of the perfect way to get rid of the card. With a large grin plastered on his features, he revealed the card he was calling with the pawns of his gloved-purple hands, “I pay one gauge and Buddy Call Systemic Black Edge to the right!”

Thanks to the effect of the Buddy Call, he was given another life point. 6 going up to 7.

Paruko explained the effects of the Hundred demon’s card, much like she always did for the rest of them in the past but Shido ignored the annoying pink girl.

“Next, I call Systemic Black Edge to the center!”

The hundred demons destroy the monster he had out on the field with a single bite to the head.

“By destroying a Systemic Dagger Dragon on the field, Black Edge can unleash his true power on this turn!” The cracking of his sword as he sways it towards the fighter, “But before that, Thousand! Kick away that annoying cat in the center position!”

Shido was more than satisfied to see that annoying little cat being destroyed and out of his way once more. After that, Shido went in for an attack on Gao, striking him once again, “Take this!” 

He gasps for air from Shido’s attack as his life went down to 7. 

But Magoroku wasn’t quite done yet, “Black Edge! Show them your true power!”

A hundred demons attacked Gao as he shouted from shock, covering himself. Magoroku watched in enjoyment from this while his life was whittling away.

Paruko was shocked to see the monster only had a critical of 2.

“When a card with Systemic in the name is sent to the drop zone,” He explained, “Black edge gains one extra critical during that turn!”

“What did you say!?” Paruko shouted in surprise. 

“Furthermore! Black edge gains the Double Attack Ability!” 

Paruko noted things did **_not_** go well for Gao. And that he’ll only be at ONLY 1 life! 

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

His turn was over. Death Shido was still grinning, “You’re defeat will come soon enough, Mikado Gao! Just you wait!”

**_“YOUR MOVE.”_ **

It was now Gao’s turn to fight. Calling one of the monsters to the center. They sounded a lot like Sophia to him but it was harsh and loud. Sternly shouting even! 

**_Sophia!?_ ** Why was he thinking about her now!? _NEVERMIND THAT! He needed to pay attention to the match being played in front of him and he was._

“I cast! Death Summoning Tears of the Banshee!”

“Huh?” Eyes widened as they settled to his hand, lips parted, expression filled with sudden shock as he saw the sword he had for mostly the whole game, broke. Feeling the grip being faded from him. 

Nevermind that again, he has other plans. It turned again! He uses Dagger’s abilities once more to boost his Black Edge’s ability. After that, he calls Jamadhar Dragon and Destroys RED CAP.

And now for the final blow! “Black Edge! Finish him!” Pointing his finger he shouted vehemently as decreed an attack on the fighter.

Gao’s life was now at 1.

Death Shido grinned as he brought two fingers up in the air, singling his attack, “Time for a Double Attack!”

However, Gao cast another ‘Holy Grail’ card, preventing his monster from taking his 1 reminding life.

No! He hated this outcome! He was so close to winning! Curse Mikado! 

**_“THE MOVE END!”_ **

Death Shido fisted his hands, tightly around his gloves. Digging his nails. He felt the anger wash over him. His frame shook notably in ferocity. Closing his eyes, as he harshly stomps his feet on the ground and shakes his hands. Almost like a spoiled child, you didn’t get their way! “This is highly improbable!” He pouts and complains.

It was Gao’s turn once again and he called forth yet another Cat. 

And at this time, Shido regains his composer completely, smirking mockingly at the card, “I can’t believe you keep using that wimpy card!” Leading down, as if he was taunting the little monster.

Ha. Death Shido merely mocked, slightly leading up, turning his head to the side while he closed his eyes, “You’re doing a Gao Formation at this point in the game?” He took one of his hands from off his lips, waving it dismissively, “Too late, too late!”

He was far too confident in his game plan. 

“I have 7 points left!”

Death Shido was not expecting this. Over ten cards floated above the cat as he screamed.

The masked boy raised a brow, eyes stretched as sweat began to pour from his cheeks, “What’s that?”

“When there are over 10 Fairy types Attributes cards in the Drop Zone, Cait Sith can fulfill his purpose!”

Hunching over, placing his gloved hands on his helmet, he was stunned, “It’s huge!” 

One of Gao’s monsters destroyed his center monster.

“Death Shido’s center is wide open!” Paruko screamed.

“What?” 

All could do was stare while frozen in place, his lips parted from his. Eyes still widened from his sudden shock. His navy eyes meeting the gaze of the attacking fighter.

“This is Cait Sith’s strength!” Gao spoke knowingly, raising the large sword high in the air.

“Don’t tell me…” 

No, not again! Please! 

“He increased the item’s critical by 3!”

The boy only dipped himself lower, the wave of panic flowing through him, “Don’t tell me that…” 

The attack has gone through and he lost all but one of his life.

“Why me!?”

Next, the small cat came in attacking. Magoroku grasps heavily as the attack comes. He couldn’t help but let out a sharp gasp. Yelping as he was knocked over by the cat, losing his last life point.

...

The punishment was rough when he went back to his sama, angrily shouting at him.

“Not only did you start a fight knowing you wouldn’t gain Tenbu, but you also lost the Hundred Demons card?” Their sama was going off on him this time, anger filling his core and seeping onto the boy, “You said there was a zero-percent chance of failure! That it was a flawless plan, the greatest in history! What a joke!”

“This time, it was beyond my control!” 

He screamed as the zapping grew more intense causing the girl in her golden shield to step to the side from shock. 

They didn't really want to be near it either.

…

Their master called another monster. And they were standing below once again.

One that looked more like a human. But it was grey. Grey long hair and had a sword. Purple skin and black clothes. His eyes met with the three on the floor, “Who are you, people?”

Magoroku frowns, putting his hands on his hips, “Who are you to ask us that?”

The monster scoffed, “I don’t owe you an answer.” Turning his head off to the side.

“You’re Dekalfar Demon Swordsman, Heim, aren’t you?”

Magoroku flinched in anger, cupping his hands as he glared at the monster, “What’s with your arrogant attitude towards Ikazuchi-sama? Heim!” Magoroku pointed at himself, “You’re going to team up with me and steal Tenbu…”

“I have no intention of teaming up with you.” The monster turned away and started walking away.

Annoyingly pointing at the monster, “I won’t let you do whatever you want!”

“I don’t owe you my obedience.” He throws a card he had in his hand, calling another a monster.

Magoroku took a few clumsy steps back from his shock, “A hundred Demons card?”

“Talos. Silence him,” Heim ordered.

The monster called an attack, harshly smashing the rocks in front of him. Causing the boy to fall backward, “Why me!?” With a harsh fall on his bottom, keeping one of his hands on the thick floor to keep his balance. While the other was up in front of him to cover himself. 

By this time, Sophia took out her hand, covering herself from being hit as well.

“Geh.” Gallows merely laughed from this notion, “Almost had him!”

Magoroku couldn’t help staring in confusion, “Why did a Hundred Demons monster call another Hundred Demons monster?”

“Heim! Go steal Tenbu for me. You can do whatever you want after that.” Their master pointed at the two inside of the room, “You guys, give Heim your assistance!”

“What?” He was only frowning sadly by this command. Lowing his hand, “But that’s not fair!” But everyone else in the cave ignored his whines.

“Well, show me this boy.” 

“Da.” She nodded, by this time, she was out of her orb ready for action, “Stars, guide me.” A small object appeared in front of her, as she stoically peered inside, “This is Mikado Gao.”

“So I need to steal Tenbu from this brat?”

“Yes…” Icy blue eyes shifted to match his gaze, “Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu.”

The monster merely laughs mockingly, “A simple task for the great Heim.”

…

Plans went wild and Heim’s foot got caught by the Buddy Police’s cuffs. Dressed as Death Shido, “Darkness Barrier! Activate!” he throws the Dark skull high into the air. The dragon from the inside flew the gust of wind, engulfing everything around them.

As both of the fighters were lifted to the fighting stage.

“A Darkness Barrier!” The red-blue-haired fighter whispers in shock.

Death Shido heard the sound, “You’re absolutely correct!” With hands placed on his hips, he directed his attention towards his new buddy, “Heim! I was considerate enough to create a Darkness Barrier for you, so you should be grateful to me!”

“Are you stupid or something?” The monster only insulted.

Shido merely groans, annoyed by this, pointing his fighter harshly at the monster, “Only a dummy calls someone a dummy!”

“I stole Tenbu, so why should I have to fight them?”

“Oh?” Shido was shunned, lowering his hand, letting out a mixture of gasp of confusion and shock, “That’s a good point.” Panicking, dramatically placing his hands on his head, “I’ve messed up!”

He gasps and paused before he could scream further as he felt the shift of metal. Snapping his eyes open he paused at the large item being close to his throat.

“Hurry up and deactivate the barrier!”

He couldn’t do that. He stutters, “O-Once a Darkness Barrier is activated, it can’t be deactivated until the Buddyfight is over.”

_“What did you say?”_ The monster grew angrier as the moments flew, shifting the blade closer towards the boy’s neck. He almost felt the cold blade beneath, he yelps in shock.

“Hey!” Magoroku almost felt somewhat relieved to hear that raspy voice across the room, “You’re gonna have to return grandpa Tenbu to us!”

“Very well.” Couldn’t help but feel even more relieved by the fact that the monster agreed and removed the blade before he could cut the boy as the monster spoke, “But only if can beat me in a Buddyfight.”

“It’ll be my pleasure.”

Death Shido smiles, “Looks like everything’s settled. So, hurry up and go to the Buddy Area.” Happily making his way towards the center.

The monster grasps onto the boy’s arm, a tight grip causing the boy to halt his walking and turn his head over towards the monster. The same monster that was giving him a deadly glare, almost daggering him.

_“Who said I’d be teaming up with you?”_

That feeling of his body being raised high into the air before harshly being kicked off the fighting stage, “Why me!?” His screams echo towards the bottom.

Death Shido dreadfully made his way towards the fighting stage. Watching the whole fight play out in front of him, watching as Gao was making his last move. Beneath his masked, his navy eyes were glued to the orbs in front of him. He had himself awkwardly glued to the stone buddy skull panel, both hands on the panel on the surface. While he was slightly hunched over it, keeping his knee on the side of it and his feet glued on the rock. 

**_“Final phrase.”_ **

Inside that room, he felt sick upon hearing those words. As the area felt like something was getting hotter, he was drowning in the pool of his own sweat. His heart racing heavily in his chest. Eyes widened out of fear. He felt sick, uneasy. “Don’t tell me… Don’t tell me… Don’t tell me that…!”

Only one 1 life on his team… 

And with that, the match was over and the winner. 

“Huh? The hundred demons card isn’t falling like usual this time.”

He teleported back to where he was, in the middle of the open door frame on the roof. Placing his hand on the frame almost in defeat. He slumps. He was frowning. As his navy eyes carefully watched. “For all his big talk, he lost so easily.” He settled his eyes onto the floor, “Then, the Tenbu card that we finally snatched…”

“No need to worry.”

He flinched at the voice, turning his head towards the sky and his frame veering to meet the monster flowing above.

“The one who was defeated was a duplicate of me. I hung back and observed my opponent’s skills.”

His eyes traveled the monster, turning his back to face the other watching him. Pointing his index finger in the air, “H-Hey! Hand over Tenbu’s card!”

Lowering his hand, his lips parted to an ‘O’, as the monster was caught once again.

Magoroku flinched, calling out to the monster, “W-Wait a second!” He was confused, “Are you gonna leave me behind?”

He was far too focused on the monster high in the sky-blue, he didn’t hear the sound of the portal. Holding her card.

“Death Shido. Come back with me.”

That familiar made him turn to her, with sheer shock. But he couldn’t, no, he didn’t have a say as he felt his body being pushed into the portal. Falling inside with the yelp. After he needed, Sophia hastily followed after. The portal closed.

“B-But… the Hundred demons! It got away with the card!”

“He’s aware of that.”

“What are going to do?”

“Nothing. He doesn’t want us to get involved.”

“Oh…?”

There wasn’t much he could possibly do.

…

The evening was much of the same as always. It’s just this time once more, he had an illusion about what’s happening. Always be the same thing of failing to win, repeating the same lines over and over again. The dazzling electricity coming down on him. He would shriek, beg, cry, plead, sweat, thrash in the astringent pain of failure. Only to wake up by tripping off of his bed, yelping, and groaning. His whole body was sore and torn. The feeling of wetness, from his sweat, as if he just bathed not that long ago.

The next morning was much of the same. 

Getting up from his nightmares covered in his own tears and sweat only to washed and covered the scars, scanty but distinguished on his features, petite lightning scars he got from their punishments. It made him truly sick, a feeling in his gut that told him the pain was glued to him. The failures. He felt nauseated. 

Unfortunately for him, his downstairs room didn’t have a shower to use, meaning he had to use the boy’s locker rooms. Favorably, they were cleaned so he didn’t complain and no one else was in there since it was the weekend.

Hastily and clumsy cleaning up in the lavatory of the institution, the one closest to the office as he could make a hasty getaway with his clothes and make-up. Catching a nice shower felt relaxing as the warmth of the water served as comfort, slackening his bones and frame, as it helped calm his soreness and hurt. But this comfort could only last him for so long and he had to get out, as sad as it was, really. 

No one seems to care or notice, since he was the student council president and had a free rule on whatever he could do; meaning he was allowed to stay on weekends if it meant getting work done. 

He had his towel and dirty clothes in hand, as he walked in the large, the door was so close, almost in reach. But the stern clicks of heels took him out of his deep thoughts.

“Oh, Sophia!” He noted, “Good morning!” He greeted her at the door. 

Her icy eyes merely glanced at him, with a devoid expression as she was holding what appeared to be some box but it was brightly pink. A strange color for Sophia. 

His eyes seemingly settled on the item, being vividly pink in color it was hard **_not_** to notice it, “Oh, What are you holding?”

“My lunch.”

She didn’t seem to ask him about his wetness or his clothes. All she did was coarsely slide the door open and step inside, keeping it open for the male to also roam inside. He was the one who had to shut the door and he placed his clothes away for the night. Getting up.

And going to his same spot on his chair, acting as if nothing transpired. Just a normal day like always. Sophia didn’t notice anything different from him, just sternly sitting on one of the soft blue sofas and carefully opening her meal. 

He made his way towards his desk, muttering to himself while he was deep in thought, _“What to do today… What to do… ”_ Sophia hasn’t moved and he didn’t bother her, she didn’t speak only set her things up. His eyes only shifted to her movements for a mere second before going back.

Finally sitting in one of the chairs.

“Let’s watch some more thrilling news, today!”

He opened the drawers and pulled out the remote, pressing the buttons before turning on the screen. Flipping to the news station before placing the remote on his desk off to the side and leaning back as the sound of the creaks filled his ears.

It was a Sunday and they were both sitting inside of the student council room. 

The two were watching the television, blasting the current news. Severing as simple background noise, instead of sitting in silence. On the weekends, they would chill in the office. It was rather strange but he preferred to have at least someone else inside the room with him. But Magoroku wasn’t a huge fan of the unswerving taciturnity they had. Seemingly not much to talk about. 

The voice of the reporter was high inside the room... 

_“Welcome all monsters! Good morning, everyone!”_

He was sitting at his large desk, hands behind his head, feet crossed on the surface. Almost pouting in annoyance. His eyes closed, only taking in the sound inside the room. While Sophia was sitting on one of the sofas, eating a meal that was wrapped in her pink cloth she brought. A high five-star classy meal laid in front of her on the coffee table, underneath her long pink cloth. A bowl of soup, bread, and some sauce. She was wiping her mouth with a napkin.

_“How are you spending this lovely Sunday morning?”_

“I’m spending this morning feeling hungry.” Magoroku chose to respond.

Sophia lowered her napkin, her eyes glued to it, “On Sunday mornings, we have borscht.”

Despite those words, he didn’t bother to move from his spot. Not really craving to move either. As he opens his eyes, revealing the room.

_“I wonder what that monster is doing? Let’s see!”_

Magoroku was frowning, “I’m sure it’s just another boring monster.” He noted.

The girl on the screen found a perfect monster to talk to, it had grey fur. She spoke with her microphone close to the small monster. Golden eyes turned to face the camera in confusion.

_“Why are you visiting Chotokyo?”_

_“I’m looking for my friends. I went to sleep for a bit, and everyone wandered off!”_

“Heh.” Magoroku felt entertained, giving a small and simple chortle. Mockingly smirking as his brows knitted, “What a dell-witted fellow.”

The sound of the lower doors, swinging open but he ignored the sound not paying attention. Until...

“Magoroku!”

‘Huh?” Blinking while his eyes slightly widened from the call.

Holding a wapping of sushi in his crawls, as he floated up, “I brought you some sushi.”

Magoroku felt delighted from hearing that, getting off of his chair hastily, “Just in time! I happen to be starving!” Roaming around his table, “Hurry up and hand it over!” 

Reaching out his hands to grab it as the monster instantly let’s go, giving him the wrapped canned of sushi. Ripping the wrapper open, revealing the contents instead.

She hears the voices of his calls as that wrap popped up…

“He’s calling us.”

Her heels clicked the floor while she took the out of her pocket. Her body turned to face the boy who had his back facing her. Staring at the boy while he was contently praising the food in his hands.

“Mmm, Sushi!” 

She opens the portal.

“I’m going to enjoy this!”

She teleported them.

By the time they entered, he took a hard bite only to find himself in pain. It felt he just ate a dang brick. He was sitting on the floor, couldn’t help much of his pain. As the corner of his eyes began to teared from the impact, his face slightly flustered. Wincing, shutting his eyes tightly from the sudden pain, “It’s hard! This Sushi is too hard!”

Gallows derisively laughs, “You fell for my trick, geh, Magoroku!”

Sophia was staring at Buddy. Before all of their attention was turned to sudden footsteps.

“Gald you’re enjoying it, Shido.” Maliciously smirking, he picked up a rock, “You can eat as much as you like.”

Magoroku still with tears welling his eyes, raised his hands, almost kindly dismissing the idea, “No thank you!” 

His coffee eyes shifted to the stoic girl dressed in blue, he didn’t hassle to get the name of. “Hey. Show him.”

Lowering her eye, nodding almost annoyingly before turning away, taking out her card once more. Now between the tips of her fingers, “Stars. Guide me.” As the card shifted to an orb, she made it grow widener. 

Magoroku eyes widened, as they were open by this command, (Wanting to see what their master wanted to show him) but… “It’s that dull-witted monster.”

“But he’s incredibly powerful. He’s probably equal to Tenbu in flavor as well,” His tone and voice become more longing for power, “I’ll devour both him and Tenbu! I, the great Ikazuchi!”

It was clear what their master fancied them to do. Magoroku suited up for the mission, combining him and Gallows to create Death Shido. 

They made their way towards the monster’s location, finding the Omni Lord napping one of the brunches. The two a few steps forward towards the creature. Their different shades of blues watched the monster.

“First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun! Wake up!”

The monster roused from his voice, lifting his head to find two people staring at him.

“We’ve been looking for you!”

“Oh, my old friend!”

Magoroku raised a brow in confusion and shock, “Huh?” Still standing still.

Sophia swiftly steps away from the two, making sure she wasn’t caught in the fall. She closed her eyes and cringed. Eyes widened as the monster went to hug him causing him to lose his balance, tripping to the floor with a loud yelp. Hearing the noise and fall, before turning once more. Reopening her eyes to find the male awkwardly on the floor with the monster on top of him.

_“Tsk tsk tsk…”_ He tsk repeating at the pain course his body, wincing, “I’m not your old friend!” The boy shouted but didn’t move him off, his hands keeping him up.

The monster lifted himself up from the boy, staring at him, “Now that you mention him it, you seem a little different.”

“I’m totally different!” Eyes still closed as he lowered in thought, “But if you want to see your friends that badly,” He opens his eyes, his navy eyes revealing his malicious intend as he smiles, “I, the great Death Shido, could tell you where they are…” He maliciously snicker after this.

“Is that true?” The monster broke into tears, now crying on top of him.

Magoroku was surprised by this, _‘To be tricked this easily… he really is dull-witted.’_ A doctrine came into mind, an idea, unlike any others. His lips grew loudly into a knowing smirk, _‘I’ll use him to steal Tenbu.’_

He lifted himself up, placing his hands on his lips. His features were still malicious with ideas. A large grin, “If I’m going to tell you, I have one condition.” Before shifted his frame to the side, holding up one of his fingers, closing his eyes, “Defeat Mikado Gao in a Buddyfight,” He then pointed his finger knowingly at the monster, proud almost, his grin grew, “and take Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu!”

No response and the area fell silent besties the heavy straits coming from the monster…

“He went back to sleep.”

Magoroku groans, placing his hands on his helmet, “He’s not listening to me!”

He was pondering on what to do next.

“He’ll wake up soon enough,” Sophia noted. As if she was reassuring.

He ignores her, “Hey, First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun! Wake up!” He tries again.

Causing the monster to get up again.

“You’re looking for your friends, remember?”

“Yes, what about my friends?”

“You want to see them that badly, so how about you listen to me.” Death Shido, “I devised a perfect plan to get them back, however, you need to defeat a boy named Mikado Gao!”

**_… And so they planned it…_ **

They were on the roof of the large school. A place filled with flower-like places.

“Today, Mikado Gao will be coming to school to make up for missed classes,” The tan-haired noted, “If Ziun winds, Tenbu will be ours!” Magoroku was excited, his voice rising higher.

“That’s not possible.”

Magoroku veered to face the boy, “How can you know that!?”

She lifted her hand, pointed, “That… is not Mikado Gao!”

“Huh?” He turned his head to see what she meant, only to find a boy with long purple hair and a white suit, merely walking.

Watching as the monster stopped in front of the boy below the streets. It was too late, he couldn’t stop it even if he wanted.

“It looks like we have no choice but to do it!”

He dug into his pockets, pulling out the Black Skull. 

“Darkness Barrier! Activate!” he annoyingly throws the Dark skull high into the air, using all of his strength to do so. The dragon from the inside flew the gust of wind, engulfing everything around them.

And they both were in the Buddy pit once more. The three purple orbs displaying all of the fighters. Zanya was up against the Omni Lord. It was an intense battle, however…

**_“GAME END. WINNER, FIRST OMNI BEAST LORD ZUIN.”_ **

Death Shido was surprised and amazed, “It was exactly as Ikazuchi-sama said!”

“However, winning this fight doesn’t mean we get Tenbu.”

His eyes shifted towards the girl with the stoic and stern expression while she spoke. His lips parted. He flinched, turning his face to her.

“Th-That’s right, I forgot!”

Hastily shifted to the control panels, to communicate to the Omni lord, “Hey! First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun!”

“I won! Now tell me where my friends are!”

The boy was only annoyed by this, lifting his hands up, “I told you to beat Mikado Gao.”

“Was my opponent just now the wrong person?”

With his brows arched fiercely, “The real Mikado Gao is right in front of your eyes!”

And thus, the fight went forward. Until the last move…

“He’s going to blow the center open!”

Sophia stood there, watching the match, “It’s over.”

His plans failed right in front of him…

Failed… zapping…

Oh no…

He felt sick…

…

The night was as chilly as any, and her mind and body were such as rash. Her mind had an idea, while it was mulling at her to do something. To figure out something. 

Their sama had given them another card, one of the Hundred Demon’s cards. One that she made Magoroku give her. The only time she confronted the boy to gain the card.

_“Huh? You want me to give you the Hundred Demons card?” He raised a brow._

_She nodded, “Da. I need to use it for something.”_

_“All right, if that helps.” He was blurred by her mystery and she felt it within his features, “Why would you want to hold onto the card? Are you planning something?”_

_“There’s something I need it for,” But she didn’t explain what or even go into detail, “It’s important that I have the card.” Unlike you, I don’t let the cards freely roam and cause trouble, so tempted…_

_“I guess… you can have it, Sophia.” He sighed, reaching for his pockets and pulling out the card from it, “Here.”_

_Without a single word of thanks, she took it and teleported off. She could tell he was confused by this but she didn’t care. That wasn’t important._

as she heard the fresh reports of a guy looking for those Hunderd Demons. It was vaguely on the news. And she was keeping a close eye on that person. Her eyes click the hard floor below her as she glided to the side against the wall. While the street lights glisten on her frame. Her blue-sky eyes stoically eyed the view. 

The guy on the bike was getting closer, as she lifted her card, shortly teleporting out of there…

The next day, the two were set inside of the place. She summoned the Hundred Demons card, standing behind her. The two teens are still as high as one count, right next to each other. 

While she stoically revealed, “He calls himself the ‘Hundred Demons hunter’, he was out last night haunting them.”

“The Hundred Demons hunter, you say?”

“Da.” Her voice and expression didn’t waver as always, “I witnessed him forcibly taking a card from the Buddy Police.”

Magoroku seemed cheerful today, brightly smiling as he raised one of his hands, pointing his finger, “So my plan is to make Igneel possess this guy, and make him steal Tenbu for us!” 

Sophia closed her eyes. 

“If you mess this up, you know what’ll happen.”

“Yes!” Magoroku conveniently placed his hand on his chest.

“You’re going to mess up again, gesha.”

Annoyingly Magoroku turned his attention towards his buddy, “Shut up, Gallows!” He turned his attention to the Demon, regaining his knowing expression, “Do a good job, Igneel!”

“Leave it to me!” Before blowing the fire towards them.

Sophia covered herself using her hand while Magoroku jumped around. Gallows didn’t feel anything.

“You’re burned to a crisp, Magoroku!”

“Stop breathing fire!”

...


	15. Chapter 15

…

He got suited up for this duty. Carefully planning his moves, with the hundred demons card in hand. He waited for the perfect time to do this. Rashing out of the portal, timing it perfectly!

“All right! This is my chance!”

With force, he smacked the card harshly on the orange-haired’s back. Maliciously smirking, ignoring the words of the little dragon on his head. His planned work! “Now you’re a puppet of the Hundred Demons!”

But his plan didn’t work… the card popped out.

The boy only felt panic wave him, raising his arm as his eyes widened, “Why!?”

He watched the male in front of him as he was holding the card.

“I never imagined that there could be a human who would reject the Hundred Demons card! It’s impossible!”

“Now that I’ve gotten the Hundred Demons card, I have no business with you losers!”

He yelps at the sudden wave of it, covering himself. Thick and hot frames that burnt his skin to the slightest of touch.

“See ya!” As he drove off on his bike.

With shut eyes and arching over, he coughed into his hand at the thick air. As it slowly fades, shortly he gained back his senses. Standing straight, as he frowns, a cold scowl towards the sky. Hands still cuff. His features filled with anger, “Who is that guy?”

Sophia teleported to the location where he was, eyes closed as she stepped out. Before opening her eyes once more, taking note that something was missing… his navy eyes turned to gaze in surprise at her as she was speaking...

“What happened to the Hundred Demons card?”

He flinches, “Ahh!” Eyes stretched from shock, realizing that that guy drove away with the card.

Her stern and stoically cold features glaring daggers at him. 

“That guy! Whoever he is must have the card!” He explained tactlessly, “He rejected the Hundred Demons card!”

She was astounded to hear this notion, rejecting the Hundred Demons? Was there such a thing? It made her ponder but she kept her stern features. Keeping her eyes glued to the male in front of her.

He smiles as he saw the card making its way back towards him, falling into his hands, he seemed to be genuinely happy with this outcome, “Welcome back!”

**_“I won’t let you get away!”_ **

The voice rang inside of their ears, causing them to turn their eyes towards the voice as their lips parted in shock. They both were displaying the same shock looked at the same time. Their gaze met with the guy from before, the so-called “Hunderd Demons hunter”.

“Oh! So this time you brought some back-up,” He took note of the white-haired standing close to the strange clothed male with the card, “Although if that’s the case, that’s one heck of the gorgeous dame!”

Sophia narrowed her eyes with annoyance as she was now vastly irritated. While her frown grew colder. She couldn’t repeat with disdain, “Gorgeous dame?”

“I don’t care! Just hand over the card!”

Magoroku was still shocked, lips still parted staring at him being unsure. He was mixed with multiple thoughts. Unlike Sophia who hastily grew out of her shock state first. The feeling of a strange prick in his chest by the word, _gorgeous dame._ This guy was calling Sophia a ‘gorgeous dame’ and Magoroku felt contrasted. He wasn’t all too fond of that. But he wasn’t so sure…

Sophia closed her eyes, lowering her head, “Fine.”

His eyes shifted to meet her features, “Huh?” He let out a confused noise by her simple ‘fine’. But… Fine to what? What was this girl thinking? 

She had full control over this now, opening her eyes as she pointed her finger nonchalantly at the boy in the red cloak. Her voice grew with confidence. She always had plenty of that. 

“If you can beat Death Shido here in a Buddyfight.”

He flinches at those words, his lips only grew wider. He stared at her in shock, “What?” What was she even thinking!? 

“But if you lose, we’ll have you obey us.”

He understood what she met, now. Her mystery being slightly revealed to him in just a few words. Turning his head back, closing his eyes for a mere second to think before re-opening them and facing in the same direction as she was. He smirks.

“I get it! Because the Hundred Demons cards can’t possess him, we’re going to change our plan!”

“So if I lose, I’ll be your gofer?”

_“You there! Go buy some pirozhkis!”_

_“Roger that, ma’am!”_

_“But you must return within ten seconds!”_

_“Aw, that’s too cruel!”_

“That’s just not possible!” The man on the bike merely mocked. He laughed at that idea. No way! “All right. I accept your challenge!” 

He grabs the folds of his cloak, throwing it off to the side, not caring. He throws the Dark skull high into the air, “Then I activate the Darkness Barrier!” 

The dragon from the inside flew the gust of wind, engulfing everything around them. He got lifted into the Darkness Barrier with his hands on his side.

The pink-haired teleported to the stage once more, “Warp successful! Whenever there are Buddyfights, you’ll find Nanana Paruko!” Emerald’s eyes filled with joy as she spoke to the cameras filled with people, as her eyes focused on the fighters in front of her, “This time, it’s our old friend, Death Shido, and…” She turned her head to face the other fighter, “Oh! You’re that guy from last time!”

Shido heard the tone shout back at the girl, simply saying hey, asking how she was. While Paruko thought he was hard to understand.

The dress in purple didn’t pay a single mind to this. Not a single one. 

_‘Once I defeat this guy, I’ll use him to steal the Tenbu card!’_

She was floating above ready for the match to finally start, “Now, will both parties please luminized?”

The Hundred Demons hunter was first to luminize, throwing his bike high in the air, “It’s all the rage with the youngsters that are totally now! Luminize! Enma Alliance! Nice to meet you!”

Death Shido was next! “Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Ancients!” 

“Buddyfight!”

“Raise the flag!”

“Ancient World, kii!” The little dragon spoke, trying to keep the flag up.

With hands on his hips, “I’m using Ancient World too!” 

“Death Shido has the first move!” Paruko shouted.

He smirks almost too knowingly, “Charge and draw!” Once he did that, his navy eyes settled to the cards in his hands, thinking of a perfect plan. He called a monster to the center, attacking the fighter with it. 

It was Hunter’s turn now.

Magoroku gritted his teeth, slightly sweating, as his eyebrows knitted, body hunching over. 

“Here I go, Death Shido!”

His raspy words made the boy flinched upward, expression filled with shock and confusion. He grasps in his breath as he crossed his arms close to his face. Covering his face from the impact. 

He flew back at the blow, “Why me!?” It was rough, not holding back and it felt burning hot. Wincing at the pain as his body awkwardly tensed. Leaving Magoroku’s life to drop to 8.

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

They were both at 8 life now.

**_“YOUR MOVE.”_ **

Magoroku drew a card before doing it again in a charge and draw. Calling out a few more monsters into the field, all of his sides being covered. Having three.

He points onward to his opponent, “Vorpal Sparter, attack the fighter!”

The attack didn’t go through all thanks to one of his monsters.

“Then how about a link attack?”

And it worked! The orange-hair lost life due to the Link Life effect.

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

The orange-hair made his round, calling an attack on Death Shido. He gasps and yelps as he felt the sharp pain of the monster’s punch his guts. His 8 life dropped to 6. The monster had a double attack, attacking once more. “In addition…!?” He shouted as he took another hit from the monster. 

He wasn’t going to take another hit, “I cast! Dragon Prudent!”

“Death Shido manages to survive by using a Counter Spell!” Paruko shouted loudly.

With a scowl written on his features, he lifted his gloved hands, wiping his chin using the side. His whole body still tense, acting, and throbbing. His eyebrows knitted underneath his mask while his teeth gritted. He appears serious and stiff. 

It was his turn and he was. Doing as one would normally do for their turn. Drawing before doing a charge and draw.

Throwing his arm to the side, he ordered, “Little Land Mu and Sorciece, do a link attack on Champion Lord!” 

“I cast! Gathering of the Armed Dragons!” But the guy across the field would not allow that to happen, “Gathering of the Armed Dragons chooses one Raging Spirits monster in the current battle and raises its power and defense by 3000!” 

The boy in purple lifted his hand up, tensely staring at the fighter with a shocked and nervous expression, “What did you say?” His question hung in the air tentatively.

“And it gives that monster a Counter Attack, too!”

Death Shido wasn’t going to let it be the end, “Igneel!”

“Leave it to me!”

Magoroku grasps as it felt himself being burnt as it loses all but 3 of his life points, his plan didn’t fall through and his opponent was going at him with full force. He attacked again with his Buddy, a small dragon, he lost even more life. And finally, one last blow… from the opponent.

“Why me!?” 

His familiar phrase shouted in the thick air, filled with fear and stinging with pain…

It was over… and they couldn’t get the tenbu card nor win this guy on their side to use.

But still, one question was hanging in the air…

“Is it possible for someone to reject the Hundred Demons?”

Sophia asked herself this, eyes closed as her thoughts were clouded by his dreadful screams. She was in her blue orb, protecting herself while he got punished. She was far too converge on her thoughts inside to notice the pain he was gaining. Was it possible? It happened with that guy, Shido confirmed that notion himself but still… She opens her eyes to reveal her icy stoic stare, glued to the front but not to anything or anyone. 

“If such a person existed…”

“Today, I’m going to punish you until I’m satisfied! Prepare yourself!”

“I’m sorry!” Magoroku shouted, just wanting the pain to stop. For everything to just. Stop stinging.

She closed her eyes once more, lowering her head, “I’m overthinking it.” She whispers to herself.

“No! I won’t forgive you!”

Magoroku whined even more from this, screaming but he couldn’t do much. His cries won’t follow.

…

The two teens were inside the room that belonged to Suzuha, the blonde they took over. He was sitting in one of the high-class chairs, one that felt rather soft and relaxing. He crossed his eyes with his hands behind his back. As Sophia was standing close to him, hands down to her waist. Her expression is devoid as always. 

As the three looked into the large orb that Sophia created.

His giggles filled the room, as he watched.

“Mikado Gao, how pathetic you look!” Taking enjoyment with this but one thing was still bothering him, “But this feels a little convoluted. Parties and dungeons…”

“Because that will make it more assuming, bia,” the possessor Suzuha spoke, “Besides… The deal was that I, Mysterious Decarabia, could do I as pleased, bia!”

_The two teens stood near the rock where their master was sitting._

_“This is Mysterious Decarabia.” He said as he raised his hand up, “Pair her up with this one as a Buddy.”_

_The two seemingly turned to their sides as an orb was creating, revealing a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Sophia didn’t flinch or anything only stared with devoid eyes and a piercing stare. Magoroku slightly tensed, surprised. He knew that girl is one of the classmates he knew._

_“Amanosuzu Suzuha?” His boots clicked the rocks as he turned to face his master, questioning him, “Why use this woman?”_

_“Why do you think the Hundred Demons keep losing?” Their master asked._

_As Sophia turned to look at the male sitting on the rock but still spoke nothing._

_Magoroku slackened, raising a brow in confusion, “Beats me.”_

_Bolt roughly pointing a finger at him,_ **_“It’s because you’re weak!”_ **

_Magoroku's finched eyes widened from his shock. Before he got zapped once more, screaming in pain before he groaned, his lower hanging low once he stopped._

_“No matter how powerful the Hundred Demons might be, if the fighter is weak they can’t fully release their power!”_

_Sophia had her turned back to the screen, as she stoically explains, “Nobody has even beaten Mikado Gao in an official fight. But several have engaged in close fights with him. And one of those people is Amanosuzu Suzuha.”_

_“I don’t mind working with him, but may I do whatever I like?”_

_The two teens turned their frames back to meet the monster’s words._

_“I’ll leave the methods up to you.” Before his expression grew colder, “Steal Tenbu for me!”_

THAT WAS RIGHT…

…

Today was the day of the party and the three were inside his office. He would sit on the large furniture inside the room as she works as she wanted. With legs crossed and sinking his back into the fabric with crossed arms over his head. His navy blue eyes gazing endlessly at the walls as the clock was ticking inside of his ears. Thinking. Waiting. Magoroku had himself on the couch, simply resting back with his legs crossed and arms behind his head. 

“Magoroku! It’s about time we got going, geh!”

Magoroku frowns, almost a pitiful glance, “I’m not really feeling motivated.”

“Mikado Gao has battled for three straight days. He should totally be exhausted right now. Right now, Mysterious Decarabia could defeat him.” She was standing near one of the couches with the devoid expression written on her features as they rested on the boy’s frame, “And we can show Tenbu being taken from Gao in front of the mass media.”

His eyes glided to meet her devoid ones for a mere moment. Something clicks. He likes the sound of her. Having Tenbu being taken from Gao by the mass media was… a good idea!

“Okay, Okay,” His eyes gilded to his buddy floating, “Gallows!” He stood up from off the sofa.

“Gesha!”

He knew what they met as the female watched carefully as they both combined. Before they both were off to the large aircraft in the sky teleporting them.

Once again…

The two teens were inside the room that belonged to Suzuha, the blonde they took over. He was sitting in one of the high-class chairs, one that felt rather soft and relaxing. He crossed his eyes with his hands behind his back. As Sophia was standing close to him, hands down to her waist. Her expression is devoid as always. As the three looked into the large orb that Sophia created, being in the same spot as last time. 

They watched as Mikado managed to win 999 wins in the row and Magoroku merely sweat drops from this. 

He was stunned being far from shocked, leaning forward in his confusion, “Is he immune to exhaustion and hunger?”

“I’d expected no less because it’s Gao-Kun, bia.” But she had a darker plan up her long gloves, “But let’s see what happens when I do this, bia.” She pressed a button.

“By putting food in front of them, you made them remember their own exhaustion and hunger.”

Sophia noted while Magoroku was focused on the screen in front of him. At those words, Magoroku turned to face the blonde, stuttering, “Y-You’re a monster!”

“Exactly. Because I am a Hundred Demons, bia.” That was all she said as she stepped back into the portal.

Magoroku merely stared back at his screen, still being rather confused and shocked. Lips parted as his eyes converged on the match in front of him. While his hands were on his pants.

**_“IT LOOKS LIKE COUNT DAWN WILL BE FIGHTING AGAINST AMANOSUZU!”_ **

The pink-haired reporter spoke.

He leans forward by those words, “That terrible nuisance will spoil our plans!” His words felt bitterly cold, annoyed. Annoyingly pouting.

Her blue bright eyes turned to glance at him, “This has been prepared for just such an occasion.” Sophia lifted up a card in her hand.

His annoyed pouting glance at the screen altered to confusion and curious he raised himself up to glance at her. His navy eyes locking with sky-blue, two different shades collided. He notices the card in her hand.

His lips arched to a soft smile at her as he seems delighted, “It’s a chance for me to show off my true skills!” 

Her expression was emotionless, almost like a bot. She didn’t bother to respond…

He got up, “Let’s go outside and bring him with us, we’ll go from there!” 

She simply nodded with a single Da. As he teleported outside with the card. 

The sky was infused with the deep orange, as he was in the open fields. The waving of the grass filled his eyes. The large sun was barely over the horizon of the mountains and large castle-like-home, where the party was taking place. It was relatively close to settling for the night. Hazy oranges mingled with a variety of shades, leaving the upper atmosphere to beep buried in a rather deep fruit. Those that blended with the gloomy clouds that hang above, compounding with eccentric tunes of azure, thick and dismal.

Sophia dragged Gao to the other side. Helping him along to the plans she also thought of. He watched almost amusingly at the boy who was dropped.

“I won’t let you see the fight!” 

“What did you say?” Gao confusingly asked as he turns to face the male.

Death Shido had his arms on his waist, with the card in his hands. Flashing a large and toothy grin on his face.

“If you thought we only had one Hundred Demons monster, you’re wrong!”

“Wh-What!?”

He moved his hands, “Take a good look.” He throws the card in the air, “Awaken! Power of Darkness! Power of fiends! Power of the Hundred Demons!”

The monster came out of the card, almost crushing the boy as he clumsy shifts out of the way. By this time, Sophia made her presence known by teleporting the boy next to her.

They heard the clicks of another around the corner, “Huh? What’s going on?”

The two turned to face the voice, he pointed his finger at the woman, “You there! I’ll permit you to broadcast my elegant fight!” 

Without a single word, Sophia teleported to get the broadcaster’s camera. Teleporting back to the woman with the camera. With a stoic expression, she watches the girl finch in confusion. handing the object to her. 

“Darkness Barrier, activate!” Magoroku throws the skull high in the orange sky. 

The dragon from the inside flew the gust of wind, engulfing everything around them. As he stands confidently on the stage. With one of his hands on his hips. His serious expression shifted to a malicious sneer. 

_‘Everything is going as planned. All is left to do is steal Tenbu in front of the mass media!”_

Both players Luminize.

Gao went first, “Burning like an inferno! With limitless fighting spirit! Luminize! Crimson Dragon Fist!” 

“Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards, "Hundred Dungeon!" 

The reporter explained to the world.

“Well then, Buddyfight!”

“Raise the flag!” Both fighters spoke.

“Dragon World!”

“Dungeon World!” Death Shido was high and prideful. 

Gao went first. Calling a monster to the center, “Break Shoulder! Attack the fighter!”

Death raised his hand from off his waist, still brimming with confidence, “What a tepid attack.” He went to his hand’s card, lifting one up, “I cast! Divine Protection of Shalsana!” After he cast the card, he brought his hand down and brightly smiled. He gains a life, his 10 is now 11.

It was his turn and he called out a few monsters. His expression was maliciously cold.

“I attack Breaker Shoulder with Fate Skeleton!”

The attack went through.

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

Magoroku couldn’t help but proudly smile at this, being pleased as he had received no damage and Gao already had six. His features twisted to a knowingly evil grin in reply. He couldn’t help but express his delighted and malicious nature with how things were getting.

The boy watched as the other was making his moves. He equips an item card. Gao destroys one of his monsters on his left positions, “I won’t let you lay a finger on me!” His hair flowing with the winds, at least the part of his hair that was sticking out. Before pulling out a card he was going to use, “I cast! Pillar of Fire!”

But Gao’s attack went through as he gasps and yelps. His 11 went down to 8.

His giggles filled the room as he took another card from his hand, “I cast! Quiescence of Cassiade!” The card broke and he let go as he explained, “The damage I receive is reduced by 3!” Still smirking.

The three he lost before were brought back, leaving him with 11 life points once more. The girl holding the camera explained it well. Her words echoing the area and into his ears. Magoroku deepens his smirk at Gao, watching him slowly crumble and shift from his dreary state. He knew full well what he was going. The Buddy Cop Trainee was suffering underneath, all to the doing of that Hundred Demons. If he were to play his cards right, he could win. 

But he wasn’t done now it was his turn…

“I Buddy Call to the right!” He was smirking proudly, as his knuckles were resting on his waist, “Iron Cyclops, who has a critical of 4 and also has a double attack!” His life went to 12 thanks to the Buddy Gift skill. 

“Viewers across the country! Watch very closely!” He had a malicious smirk written on his features as he addresses the viewers, regarding them as such, “See how pathetic Mikado Gao looks as he loses to me!”

He felt his ego growing so more than before…

“The greatest Buddyfighter in the world is me, Death Shido!” His eyes dilated with power, “Cyclops, finish him!”

“Tsk,” Magoroku sneered, bringing his hands back to his hips, “I’ll finish you in the next turn.”

It was Gao’s turn and he formed the Gao formation.

Magoroku panic, slightly shifting feeling himself breaking slowly, “I have 12 life, though!” 

Sophia was watching from the Buddy Pit, eyes being glued to the orb in front of her with a devoid expression. Hearing the boy as he screams and yelps from the sudden attack. She did try to make him see that his overconfidence was his downfall. Always doubting the player she saw him for who he was: A scared little boy who thought higher of himself. He was going well from the start but he allows that to get the better of him. He wasn’t a good fighter in her eyes but she was going the best she could to vaguely help him. But was it even worth helping him?

“As I thought, the fighter is the problem.”

“That’s right.”

Another voice came in closely behind her. Her eyes widened inevitably from the voice. She veered around to face the boy, cupping her fist tightly together. Almost felt nervous but keep her cool.

“Ikazuchi-sama?” Her voice laced with surprise and alarm. As if she was scared of something, she couldn’t really hold back the dread in her tone, “Why are you here?”

“I can’t wait any longer.”

However, on the fighting stage, Death Shido life was at 4 now. He lifted himself off the floor, ignoring the girl’s voice as he wipes his chin with the side of his hand. “It’s my turn!” That was all he said, ignoring the words of the girl and finally bringing his arm down.

“My turn isn’t over yet!”

“What?” Magoroku felt uneasy upon hearing those words.

“Final phrase!”

His eyes widened as small as they can possibly be, “Don’t tell me… Don’t tell me that…!”

The large impact was coming at him, as he could only watch in sheer panic and dread from this…

“Why me!?”

### 

### Chapter Text

…

It was the next day and all the recalls were passing out after the barrier. It was late at night, where the party was being held. However, for some reason he didn’t receive any zapping for his failures, he just recalls being teleported back home oddly enough. But the night didn’t feel at all restful.

But that didn’t help him in the long run as he ponders, he didn’t understand why he kept glancing at the girl. But he had things for the student council to work on like the new club’s sheets and events planning.

The king doesn’t understand the queen. Shido Magoroku doesn’t understand Sophia Sakharov, not one bit. He wants to. He easterly desires to understand.

_I want to understand you._

He knew nothing about her personal life yet he was drawn to her. She had no flaws, everything was impeccable, even if she was mischievous and astringent. So perfect from her pale skin and white hair like the snow. Her thoughts were mysterious, her cold nature like a brick of ice. She rarely speaks but when she did the girl had a way with words that made him seemingly bow. 

_Why won’t you let me?_

Who was the king without a queen?

The started off like any other, where he and Sophia were in the same room together.

“Sophia!” He turns to look at the girl who was standing closely off to the side of him, pointing at the screen, “Look at that!”

She stares at it in surprise. Magoroku turns back to watch the screen, with one of his hands close towards his face from his shock.

“Ikazuchi-sama?” Her voice was laced with shock, her eyes widened as they both seemingly stared at the screen.

Why was he there? Was it because he wanted Tenbu that badly? Sophia believed that of course, she recalls him entering the Buddy Pit only to moan and whine.

…

The next morning wasn’t any better, as they teleported to their secret base, the male stinging with pain. As the three of them stared at the scene. Magoroku was a few feet in front of Sophia, arms slightly up.

The heavy groans from their master filling the room as if he was in pain, trying to hold back with muttered growls of despair. 

“What’s going on?” Magoroku just… wasn’t sure what to make of this. Blinking a few times as his face muddled confusingly, “Isn’t Yamigedo supposed to fully revive after devouring Tenbu?”

Gallows hummed, trying to find the response, “Looks like he overate and hasn’t digested it all, Gesha.”

“Tenbu’s power was too immense,” Sophia joined, “For the time being, they’ll remain in that condition.” 

Magoroku merely laughs, giggling in delight as an idea came into his mind. Maliciously pulling a pan he had from the back. One he brought with him, (Where he got it? No idea, he just has one). He had a great idea, and that is to make the male suffer.

“Time for some payback for all that he’s done to me…” He raised the pan in a batting motion, having a great idea. But before he could do anything the strike of lightning came attacking him. 

As he screamed, Sophia closed her eyes almost feeling pity for the boy being zapped out of line, “They’re highly unstable,” She only opens one of her eyes to glance at the boy, “so it’s best not to get too close.” She advised, hoping he’ll listen to her word. Her glance being pitifully set. 

“You should have said so sooner…” He complains, his body being sore and burnt. Stain with ashes. His hair, dirty with his strands out of place.

“You really are an idiot, geh, Magoroku.” Gallows was displaying the same pity felt glance as Sophia towards the boy. 

...

It becoming late — tremendously late, that is — as if they lost the track of time that is. The light blue curtains of the window were thoroughly sealed to the center, not unveiling the concealment of the colorfully illumined luna or the fact that it was getting hugely late. He acknowledged that as a matter of fact, it was dark. The dead of night. And the vacancy has brilliantly illuminated the studio. The only vivid source abode inside his office.

Shido Magoroku was perching at his massive work desk. Though he insists that he shares the desk with Sophia and that would be Evident. Admittedly she had trusted him enough, even from the offset point of their association, to bestow the desk and settled most of her belongings inside of the drawers next to him. In truth, they placed a lot of implicit trust in each other. More so, than he’d wanted to admit but he did. Despite her mysterious and bitterly direct nature. 

Sophia Sakharov wasn’t… a prominently kind character to arrange it mildly. She acted indifferent, cynical, and stoically doing so. Infrequently ever illustrating those emotions, he transcribed. Only ever glaring at him while frowning or smirking maliciously at her sudden ideas. The subtle facial expression of sheer pity. But essentially he saw her as someone who was stoically malicious and resentful to her very core. And even at first he wasn’t fond of her attuned towards him when he was introduced to her by Kyouya-sama. He instantly got used to it. Understanding how she was immensely serious and hardworking with her duties, tasks mostly given by her masters regardless of the pain they must’ve put her through. She was extremely loyal, deadly loyal and he was the vastly same, really.

His body was sore from working daily and his brain felt as if he was draining from any notable water. He needed something to drink. Anything. He remained vastly tempted to press his Vice President to get him some snacks and water. That would be ideal for the student council president. There wasn’t a single rule against eating his office as long as one didn’t create a distasteful mess but that rarely arises. 

Of course, he’d made sure she also eats and drinks as well. But he comprehended as a mere reality that she was capable of eating a lot more than he possibly could in a single day and has brought her own homemade food from her home. Often covered by a comprehensive compact blanket that was glowing pink in intensity.

Yet, here he was. Hunkering in his quarters while the only sound was their pencils hitting the papers on their desk. Hunching over as his body felt almost paralyzed, a newfangled feeling at that. A part of him ached to shriek and throw the papers on the platform with sheer derision. While the other part wanted nothing more than to start whining and placed his head annoyingly and tiredly on the desk. Indeterminately tempted to do just that but he was pushing himself from doing those things, shockingly enough. 

Separating his lips to finally commence a small consultation with her, nothing came out. Alternatively, his eyes focused on the female without a single noise being heard. Engulfing her stoic nature for a mere moment. Hardworking was suitable for her nature. She had her frame on the furniture closest towards the door, facing him. Head bow, inserted her glance inside the documents she was currently handling while her physique was hunched. Her smoky blue and white tripping generally certified as a long-drawn stole swathed around her frame. Normally but she took it off, settling it blandly off to the side of the couch next to her simply exposing her bare arms with her fancy light blue dress Stoically sitting there, doing her work like a good little girl…

At this point, he didn’t bother to finish the task in front of his view. He was far too engrossed in her foreign sentiments to even notice that he was clutching his pen tighter as the moments were gluing. Unknowingly the end of his lips had curved to a soft smirk, almost pleasure filled his eyes at the girl’s silent auctions. Doing what she was expected of her.

_‘Good girl.’_

He halted in position, deadpan appalled by that sudden thought. Uncalled for. And so where his sudden smirk. Eyes ghosted with a deep white, tripping with a broad solid outer circle of black. He swung his solicitudes away. They weren’t good thoughts or even appointed. Sophia could and would **murder** him! She was no laughing matter to joke around like this nor did he like to make these claims. 

At this point, he didn’t bother to finish the task in front of his view. He was far too engrossed in her foreign sentiments to even notice that he was clutching his pen tighter as the moments were gluing. His mind is filled with sudden questions. Concerning Sophia no less.

Who was Sophia Sakharov on the inside? Her feelings that she rarely displayed herself, he wasn’t sure what she was thinking or how she even felt in the first place. What was she thinking in that little mind of hers? Was she even fond of doing student council activities? Did she like her duties with a grain of passion? Did she care so much about her duties as a whole to even want to keep doing this, especially this late at night?

Still. His mind had one question he was suffering to understand… 

Why did he care? 

“Shido.”

The precipitate stern female remark had interrupted his thoughtfulness, prompting him to merely flinch away in his seat from his sudden staring. The voice swelling his ears, subsequently another force articulating in the tranquil room. With that, he’d felt as if all of his suddenly asked questions were washing away by the sound of her voice dwelling inside of the room.

Noticing that the female was now glancing up from the sofa, taking note of his staring at her. Her bright sky-blue eyes finally met with his navy blue ones. Locking their eyes in a single sway. Did he feel his heart almost leap in his chest, sweating maybe? He wasn’t so certain but he wouldn’t allow that to display on his features. 

“What is it?”

The only response he gave was a simple hum in complexity. Holding back the sudden urge to bite his lips.

They sat there, just staring at one another without speaking. Oddly enough this wasn’t normal to do. The two were used to each other's presence more so than normal partners in crimes. They weren't by any means "friends" but they were something. They had to be. 

"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice laced with zero concern. No expression to match the concern of those words. She wasn't worried. She didn't care. He knew that she didn't. It was just Sophia being… well herself! "You seem a paler than usual."

He shook those thoughts. Of course, he must've been pale, he was hungry and needed some water! That was the last thing he needed to hear. He finally made the first shift. Almost breaking the contact easily without much effort. Pushing his chair back as the wheels creaked along with the titles with ease. He didn't care. He didn't respond to that. He couldn't.

This caught her by surprise but refused to let it display massively on her face, much. Not expecting him to move but she didn't heed. With much of a second thought, he quickly walked towards the small tile. Kneeling down and popping it carefully open. 

"Shido. What are you doing?" she asked another question. Still not being worried. 

"I'm going to get some of my canned sushi. I'm starving! What does it look like I'm doing?" 

His tone sounded awfully colder towards her than he wanted it to sound like. She didn't respond to him but from the corner of his eyes, he could knowingly tell she was annoyed by his words. He shakes that expression off almost easily. 

"Stay here and make sure those papers are on my desk when I get back asap! Is that clear?" He ordered, student council president's the ideal tone of doing things, he supposed. Typically a side he rarely shows but aside he has just in case. 

She didn't protest. But she was annoyed as her eyes remained drooping with annoyance. He could tell that much but it was duty. Despite her controlling the strings from behind he still had that power of her when it comes to their main duties as well. She knew this and did it. It's quite simple and effortless to understand. Merely nodded, "Da." As she finally took her eyes

He couldn't help but flash a pleasant smile towards her, "Good!" 

Ripping his eyes away from her, allowing her to do what she needed and giving her the proper space needed. He focused on climbing downstairs into his bedroom and making his way towards his small fridge. Thanks to the law, his father was placed in jail and he had no other family or even proper mother figure. Losing pretty much everything. He had no choice but to live and move underneath. But it wasn't all bad. Of course, it wasn't what he craved to have but at least he wasn't living on the streets or worse! 

Shaking those thoughts he took two packs of canned sushis and bottled water and made his way back up. Being careful to not drop anything. Once he made it back up, he placed the four items from his hands on the small coffee table between the thick blue couches, making sure they were on his side. Or rather, the opposite of Sophia before closing the tiles to its original position on the floor. Glancing around the room noticing she was still working. He didn’t realize that he overlooked to sit down on the sofa and so he did just that. Sitting down and getting comfortable on the extensive sofa across from Sophia. The girl didn’t seem to mind or pay attention to him much. Allowing him to do as he wishes as long as it didn’t get the way of her nature dictated duties. 

"Are you almost finished filling out the documents, yet, Sophia?"

She nodded without a word, raising up the papers. Raising one of her hands, almost indolently steered to the papers neatly stacked on the right of her while also closing her eyes in the process, "I already completed the files. I'm just re-checking the ones you were working on at your desk." 

He nodded as a knowing smug facial expression written on his features; until he processed the information further, "Wait! My desk…?” He repeated. He turned to glance at the desk only to discover that the sheets were gone. Why was she checking his papers!? Wait, that was her job as a vice to check the important work in the first place! “You didn’t have to…”

“You were clearly slacking off,” She was shockingly fleet to halt him in his accounts causing him to bite back on his words. She understands his character fully, being with him for nearly two years now she had understood the application quite considerably. He was nothing else to her besties how Kyouya that he was ineffective and clumsy but a role that he was assuredly met to play as. And that was also clear to her as well. But he was also incompetent, too. “You weren’t going to get done anyway since you kept staring at me like an idiot.”

“Hey!” He gawped and retorted at her. 

Evidently, he couldn’t determine if he was more exasperated by the indignities or embarrassed that she spontaneously notice that extended gap of him merely gazing at her frame instead of doing work as a creep that he wasn’t! But it wasn’t like him to not pay attention to anything school-related so assuming that she thought he was acting weird. 

"You made a few errors in the recent parts," stoically noted.

"Oh?"

"I would make you fix them however you weren't here. So, it would’ve been a waste of time to wait for you to fix it so I made the important changes." 

He wasn't sure how to respond to that sort of reply, "Uh, um… thank you?" 

\-------

He was growing impatient. He needed amusement. 

“I’ve got the vision.” 

Maybe if he had an audience again, he could get a bunch of skeletons dressed in fancy clothes to sing for him. He would be the center of it all, standing in the center stage with a stick in hand, swinging it around, and ordering his servants in suits at his own will. With a bright smirk, he’ll order them to sing and amuse him. It was the perfect plan.

He was sure that his audience missed him, who wouldn’t? He could just hear it now. He could see the looks on their faces. Their cheers, the music, it filled his ears. It was perfect, all of it.

“My, my. Everyone is even more excited to see me!” He was brimming with confidence, “Now, you might wonder, why do I have such amazing skills? Well, you see, I am a genius. Shido Magoroku! I’ve got natural born talent. I’m so skilled that I’m ranked second in my grade!” 

He was adored by everyone as he expected. 

_“Shido Magoroku is amazing!”_

_“Wow! I wish to be like him one day!”_

_“He’s so talented!”_

_“I love him so much!”_

The audience would praise him. He couldn’t help but brightly smile in reply, “Yes! “That’s right! You can praise my talents even more, if you like!” 

_“Wow! I want his autograph!”_

_“Please, let him have your autograph, mister!”_

"You want autographs?” He asked, still smirking proudly, “I'll give you as many as you wish!" 

_‘I don't need so much money anyway!’_ He’ll give them out for free. If it gave him attention and praise he so desired for his skills then so be it. He wanted for his name to be well known, as it should!

He happily played out his fantasy within his head. His hands swaying as if he was holding a pen on one side. 

He tripped, as he let out a yelp, being knocked out of his daydreaming state. “Ow.” He out a whimpered. 

A disappointed frown appeared on his lips. But he was brought back to his senses. 

“Right now isn’t the time to be daydreaming, though.”

He pushed himself off the floor and glanced around the room.

“What should I do?”

\--------------

Today was a pretty day. The sky was bright blue. The birds were twittering to tune as they flew. A perfect day to be stuck in the office once more. 

Sophia was seated on the sofa, gazing down at her. She’s hacked into Amanosuzu’s network. And now, with this, they’re able to track the Buddy Police’s progress in finding the Omni Lords. Look at this. She found the first location easily. 

“There’s an Omni Lord in Choagoya.”

The girl managed to get his attention.

Magoroku only steps towards the table, keeping his navy eyes glued to the orb she had hovering over the table. Leading down, placing his hands on the table he couldn’t help but wonder…

“What are you doing?”

She didn’t speak but turned her head to face him. 

He seemingly noticed as he lifted his face up to meet her. His navy pupils got smaller, tan-coded brows furrowed. Taking note of her appearance, her expression wasn’t devoid or emotionless but… filled with what seemed to be a pity. He wasn’t sure why.

“What? Why are you giving me such a pitying look?”

Magoroku frowned as he raised his brows. 

His buddy coming from behind, “Boy, are you behind the times, geh!”

Magoroku glanced and split Sophia’s locks, lifting himself up to glance at his buddy who was floating from behind. His expression was bitter pout, still frowning as his eyebrows were arched. 

_What are you looking at?_

“Big Sis Sophia has hacked into the Amanosuzu Group’s systems in order to get information about the Omni Lords, geh!” 

Magoroku veered his body at Gallows, his eyes widened as he gave a surprised noise, while he was talking in the information.

Gallows eyes widened in response to his buddy, revealing his two-colored purple eyes, as he sweat drops. Wondering if what he heard was true. 

He started to panic as his eyes grew. This isn’t good! Not good at all! His gaze turns back to Sophia’s pointing a finger at her. He was a nervous wreck. “I-Isn’t that illegal?” But surely that must be illegal! He knew that! So why was she doing this in the first place?!

She re-open her eyes again, slightly tilting her head. Sophia eyes towards him, almost annoyed with his complaints. Her eyes still furrow to a pity and annoyance glance. Raising her card. “It’s too late to worry about that.” Her tone was soft, almost a whisper but loud enough for him to hear it as she teleported.

He frankly takes a look around, disconcerted and unsure. Turning his head, “Wh-Where are you going!?” 

_I hate it when she does that!_ Magoroku placed his knuckles on his hips while he was pouting, while Gallows spoke...

“Looks like Ikazuchi-sama already gave her a Hundred Demons card, geh.” Gallows shrugged, “So she doesn’t need us slowing her down…”

As if she had other plans, her portal opens up, grabbing the monster by the collar, dragging him inside. His eyes widened from shock as pale slim fingers were reaching out, she saw her.

“Hey…”

He panics only to feel his body droop and face drop, he tsk a groan in disapproval. As he dramatically brought his arms out, his tears began to tear. His cheeks went pink, slightly rosy in color as he cried, “I’ve been left home alone!” Those words loudly echoed in the room once he shouted at them.

The home was outrageously tranquil compared to other days of loudness. No sound. No shouting. The television was off so they weren’t watching the news that his parents normally turned on. Devoid of noise besides the breaths of the two that dwell inside. They had a crazed house silence that felt foreign to him. There was always something going on but yet, there was nothing.

...

### Chapter Text

“Where are we going geh?” The buddy couldn’t help but ask, she finally let go of his red scarf. 

“You’ll see.” That was all she spoke, her eyes focused on the pathway in front of him until they finally teleported. Her expression was devoid as always. 

“Gallows!” She ordered.

“What now, geh?”

“Go back into your card.” She explains her stoic voice filling the air, “It’s best if you don’t come out unless I tell you to.”

She was ordered to meet someone, who was waiting near the streets of the building. Gallows listens to her, heeding her every word. Getting into his card form as Sophia took hold of his card, before placing it back into her pockets…

“Oh, who are?”

“I’m here to meet you.”

“Oh, you are?” He smiles, “In that case, please follow me.”

She didn’t speak again, only following the male closely from behind.

The grey metal of her heels was creaking while she was sternly touring inside the building following the male. Not minding much as the breeze caressing her strands and white-colored locks. Icy blue eyes converged on the pathway in front of her, sufficiently equipped for her sole duty. Making her way past the main doors. Her heels were cranking on the floor as she paced. The area was dimly lit as dusk covered most of the items inside, not being touched in such a long time. Warily scrutinizing around the domain for what she needed. She was cautious of the things around her, almost being on the edge. 

She knew how dangerous this truly was. But she had to do for her mission.

But that lingering feeling as if someone or something was watching inside the heavy building filled with plenty of people. She heard the noise, ringing along with her eyes but pay no mind to any of it.

She shortly halted her steps, the cranking of her heels coming to an end. Her eyes narrowed as she swung her head to face behind her. 

She felt the presence of another near the corner and heard voices but no noise behind that but saw nothing out of place, just people talking and going on about their day. No one was staring at her. Narrowing her eyes in annoyance, her tracks concluded and she stood there and directed her head to glance at the cause of it. From what her sights could see, she could sense nothing about of place, no one eyeing strangely...

Silence swelled the area.

Her annoyed expression stood there for a few minutes. But nothing happened. She had the power of telling when people were following her and she was getting that feeling about this. Her bitter and sternly cold expression was peering behind. Warily glaring.

“Let’s go.”

The voice rung inside of her ears, taking her out of her thoughts. Closing her eyes, believing it was nothing important. Hastily regain her composer, maybe she was overthinking. Her cold expression went back to being stoic as stoic. She turned her head back before reopening her eyes to glance in front of her. Picking up her feet once more, strolling off. Her heels echo the area, getting fainter.

They strolled all the way down to the drive-in underground below where no one else was located in. A perfect place to make the deal. Now they were all alone. 

“You’d better be telling the truth about having it.”

The taller male, veered to face the white-haired, pointing at himself, “Do these look like the eyes of a lair?”

She didn’t care. This was already wasting her time soon enough. As her eyes narrowed, raising her hand holding it out for what she needed, “Just show me already.”

“If you make such a scary face, it’s a waste of a pretty face.”

She leans forward, stepping her heel annoyingly on the floor, “Never mind that!” She urged, her voice grew from her commands, “Show me the invitation from Suzaku Kenran!”

“Don’t rush me, please.” He spoke, reaching to the pockets of his jacket.

The sound of chains took her off guard, turning her head to the source as her eyes widened, sweat dripping down her eyes. A male with grey long hair, dressed in black, holding a spear. 

“Aragami Rouga!?” Her voice was laced with shock and surprise. 

“It’s been a while, Sophia Sakharov.”

“Why are you in Chonagoya?”

“I’m in the middle of a journey with no particular destination.” His dark blue eyes peering at the girl, “I thought I saw a familiar face so I Investigated, and then I overheard something interesting.”

He must’ve been the one who was following her! It only made sense. 

She narrowed her eyes, annoyed, “This has nothing to do with you.”

He didn’t listen but kept talking, “Suzaku Kenran, Huh. If I recall correctly, you’re the sponsors of Buddyfight Club.”

“What, are you interested too, brother?” The guy asked.

“Of course any Buddyfighter would be interested,” Rouga responded, “I’ve heard that Suzaku Kenran is quite skilled, and he uses a World unknown to all.”

“In that case, I don’t mind if you get this,” The male in the hat waved the envelope in his hands. 

Thought of this talk she remains silent, glaring at the long grey-haired fighter. She knew him, from the past, being close to him only because Kyoya-sama wanted her too but they weren’t all too fond of one another.

“Is that the invitation?” The boy dressed in black seemingly asked.

“Will you pay a higher piece than this lady?” He pointed at the girl, with a playful tease swelling inside of his voice.

She turns to glare at him in annoyance, “Why you…”

Not long, he throws a spear at the two, hitting the wall with a sharp hit. Sophia stared at the damaged before turning back, giving him an expression of annoyance and weirded out. Her lips parted awkwardly. Her white snow like brows furrow.

Rouga explained to put down that invite and leave before anyone got hurt, pointing at Sophia, “You too.”

Sophia didn’t respond but kept her ground. She could handle herself in a battle. 

Until…

“That’s enough.”

Her eyes widened at the voice, letting a confusing noise escape her. That voice… Her eyes shifted to the voice, seeing the boy with light blue hair and fully dressed in a Buddy-Cop uniform. 

Glaring at her and pointing, “The Buddy Police will be seizing that invitation to the Buddyfight Club!”

“Ryuenji Tasuku.”

This wasn’t going as she planned… While the voices of the male filled her ears, she regained her senses. Her thoughts raced with an idea, as the male was waving the paper in the air. She waited until the males were busy before going in, swiping the card and pulling back. A grin plastered on her features as she took out her card.

“I have no further use for you.”

And she teleported out with what she needed. She teleported to a secret location, knowing the Buddy Police will be looking for her. Going back to Shido won’t work and going home wasn’t good enough. 

Shido… came into her thoughts. He’s screaming, whines, complaints. His dump luck that she felt actually pity for after a while. She narrowed her eyes at this. That boy. Was haunting her mind. And yet, she had his Buddy on the fingertips of her pawn. His buddy was much smarter, despite being mocking towards humans. Gallows knew her plans well enough unlike Shido who wasn’t the most _‘brightest’_ of people. It didn’t help that she was working with him again, only for her mission. At times, she was more annoyed with him but didn’t really hate him. 

“Gesha!” The monster shifted from his card, “You’re thinking about _him_ , aren’t you, geh?”

She ignored him, not giving him attention. Closing her eyes, _‘I’m not doing this for Shido’s sake.’_

She was only doing this for their master. For Kyoya-sama mostly. Only to get intel on the possible Omni Lord. She needed that Omni Lord. The whole reason Ikazuchi-sama called her alone, last night was for the Hundred Demons card and nothing else. Of course, he was still stinging with pain and couldn’t do much for himself.

Her eyes were stoic, focusing on the card. It only took a few more hours until the event was ready. 

Suiting up as Death Shido and got ready. Making her way to the location. It was nearly sun fall, near one of the roads. Walking to the gates with a stern expression. Halting her steps only for a few moments. 

“Who the hell are you? And what’s with the weird outfit?”

“Death Shido. The greatest Buddyfighter in history.” She raised up her invite, talking a manner that the boy would. At least it seemed that way. While averring back a cringe at her masked and cloak. 

“Hm. You’re a confident yet a strange fellow. Come inside.”

She didn’t say another word as he took the envelope, and marched off to the side. Opening the doors, letting the masked boy inside. As she inscribed the building while her nose was saturated with the smell of bitter and revolting sweat and brew. She held back her revulsion grimace as she continued walking. Her ears filled with the noise of the countless males inside. Something she planned for.

Eyeing the area very closely, keeping her guard up.

“I’m here to enter the cup that has been going on.”

“Go right ahead.” The bird on the counter explained to the masked girl, “You’ll need a five-in-a-row winning streak if you want to fight the boss.”

She seemingly perked, “ _Five-in-a-row winning streak to fight the boss?”_

The boss? Was that the fighting with the unknown World? The fighting with the Omni Lord? 

She’ll just have to keep winning. And thus, she was allowed to fight. Entering the fighting stage with her hands on her hips, stoic expression underneath her masked. She took everyone by storm, her plans flawlessly planned and played. 

“Finish him!” 

**_“Winner, Death Shido.”_ **

She won her first match against some guy.

“Finish him!” 

**_“Winner, Death Shido.”_ **

“Finish him!” 

**_“Winner, Death Shido.”_ **

“Finish him!” 

**_“Winner, Death Shido.”_ **

And her fifth fight.

**_“Winner, Death Shido.”_ **

Her hands on her hips as the stoic expression was still glued underneath her masked.

_“This unknown powerhouse, the masked fighter known as Death Shido, had managed an astonishing five-in-a-row winning streak!”_

_“Death Shido has won the right to challenge Suzaku Kenran!”_

Finally. 

The male on his throne waved to the people as they cheered.

“And? Do you truly intend to fight me?”

She took a step closer and staring at the male, “Before I do that, I want to ask you something.” She raised her arms in the air, pointing it, “Is it true that your Buddy is one of the Omni Lords?” 

One of the reasons why she was here, her voice loud and stern. Almost demanding for answers, if it were true that he had one, if she won, she’ll be able to take it and give it her master.

He closed her eyes, “First, the fight. If you win, I’ll answer any question you might have!” 

He opens his eyes and she saw his glare, his small blue eyes piercing. She didn’t respond to him, instead kept studying his moves carefully. 

“So. You want to fight, do you?”

Sophia cringed in annoyance, “Of course.” Her teeth slightly gritting.

“You know, in the long one history of Buddyfight Club, I’m currently on a one-million-fight winning streak.” He informed, “Do you still want to fight?”

Her eyes widened as she flinches, “D-Did you say one hundred million?”

The male laughs, “Just kidding!”

She cringed even more from this.

As he made his way towards the center onto the fighting stage, blowing off the losing side before glancing at her, “Before we fight, let me confirm something.” He spoke before shrugging, “We will both gamble Buddy monsters. The winner can do whatever he or she likes with the loser’s Buddy monster. Is that acceptable?”

She narrowed her eyes, “Hurry up and luminize.”

“By the way. Is that really your Buddy?”

Sophia turned her head, sweat dropping clumsily before cupping her hands, annoyingly turning to face the opponent, “O-of course!” 

“Then, shall we begin?”

She luminized first, “Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Danger!" 

“Twinkling lights that decorate the galaxy. Dance like a storm and become one! Luminize! Gorgeous Galaxy!”

**_“BUDDY… FIGHT!”_ **

“Raise the flag!” They both spoke in unison.

“Danger World!” Sophia was the first.

“Star Dragon World!”

Huh? 

“Did he say Star Dragon World?”

She was startled. A world she knew nothing about, the world Rouga must’ve been talking about. Surely, he was hinting at something. Sophia didn’t bother to hide her shock as he called three monsters on the field before going for the attack. She let out a gasp as the emerald light shined on her frame. 

Her 10 life points went down to 8.

It was her turn and she also called out two monsters, leaving her center open as she equips an item card. “Link attack with Armorknight Salamander!” She went into an attack with the spear tightly gripped in her hands, “Penetrate!” And she went in for another attack towards the fighter, “I attack the fighter!” 

She heard the male groans, as she landed the attack. Before sharply turning her head towards her other monster, “Minotaur! Go on and attack!”

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

Death Shido managed to shave off his five life in just one turn.

Her sky-blue eyes carefully watched as the male destroyed her two monsters. Before the monster who attacked her before went in and attacked again.

It was her turn...

“I call Armorknight Orge to the right!” She called a monster, she grabbed her Buddy card, “I Buddy call Crush Execute Dragon, Zarrtelganger to the left!” Before she held up a card in her hand, “I cast! Invigorating Breath!” 

She used that card to increase her life, getting it up to 11.

“Zarrtelganger!” She points her hand towards the opponent, “Attack Maxtrix in the center position!”

The monster cleared the center for her.

She jumped into the air, “Orge! Follow suit!” 

And they did a link attack on the fighter. Leaving him with only one life left. 

She was so close, yet it felt so easy. Way too easy. How did he win those past fights?

“That’s enough entertainment for today,” His words took out of her thoughts, “I pay two gauge and Buddy Call to the center! Sixth Omni Storm Lord.”

Her eyes widened as she gasped as the room felt hot, “Sixth Omni Storm Lord?”

“I place nine cards from my hand into Variable Cord’s soul.”

The girl flinched, “What did he just say?” Her eyes dilated. Nine soul cards!?

His other two monsters attack others. Before he pointed at her, declaring an attack with his Omni Lord card, “Attack the fighter.”

She flinched again, eyes widened. Much like Shido. “Augh!” She shouted in pain as the attack landed on her, ripping her 11 life down to 5 in a single blow.

It was her turn. 

Using two of her gauge, she… “I cast! Thunder Devastation!” She roughly smacked the card on the floor as it activated. Destroying all her opponent’s monsters. With her teeth gritted she picked herself from the floor. Her lips curved to an evil smirk.

But the lord in the center came back, having eight more life in its soul.

“I call Armorknight Salamander to the right!” She wasn’t done, “I call Zarrtelganger to the center!”

She called an attack, pointing her finger at the center, “Salamander! Attack Variable Cord!”

But the monster came back… _“Master Protection.”_ His words rang.

“Zarrtelganger! ttack Variable Cord!”

_“Master Protection.”_ the monster came back once again…

She couldn’t do much. Cupping her fingers tightly, as she clings to the fabric, teeth still gritting. A feeling inside of her chest that felt ever-growing. She felt tense.

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

It was his turn and he went in on the attack… marking through her monster in the center. Letting out a gasp as if she was just pulled from the depths of the water as if she was drowning. She had no more cards in her hand to shield her from his attack. 

_Then I guess my fate is sealed._

All she could do was stand as her eyes traveled with the light. Her life broke to zero and her flag disappeared. 

**_“GAME END.”_ **

**_“WINNER, SUZAKU KENRAN.”_ **

Her body couldn’t as she landed on all floors on the floor, keeping herself up with her knees and hands. He used his powers to bring her gem down as her lips parted and eyes widened from shock. She took her light teal-green core case and all she could do was watch him do so.

“Just as I thought. This is the Hundred demons card.” His voice rang into her ears, “That means it’s not your Buddy.”

She could only perk up, gasping from her subtle shock. 

His anger only grew. “We fought with our Buddy monsters as the stakes! Now, bring out your true Buddy!” He blew the core case away and his monster strikes the girl.

She flew back as her painful screaming echoed in the area, as her body glows. She felt herself break apart from the heavy outfit. Sophia and Gallows broke apart, both landing harshly on the floor, groaning with pain. As their bodies smacked the floor near each other. Her body felt sore as she winced, forcing herself to get up from the dirty floor. Shaking as she winces. Trying to overcome this, she slightly turned her head, forcing herself to glare coldly at the male while her teeth gritted. She could take this.

The males saw… a girl come out from underneath her outfit.

Brilliant blue eyes were as intense as the winter ice, always looking ahead with a devoid expression, nothing seeping underneath her cracks. Icy blue eyes as bright and viciously thick as the clear blue sky. Simply standing off to the side being as still as a statue; often having her gaze glued on something. She kept to herself, only speaking when it was needed or when she had to.

“There’s an unspoken rule that we don’t allow girls into Buddyfight Club.”

White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with stern high shoulders and devoid expression. Almost glaring daggers at those who live she drains. Ruthlessly cold and stern, strict, and willing to take the proper action to get what she wants.

“I won’t take your life. However… Why don’t make it so that you can never Buddyfight again?”

_I don’t take orders from you._

“Our very own Suzaku Kenran, merciless even to a beautiful young girl!”

Beautiful young girl? She groaned at those words, gritting her teeth yet she kept her ground. She annoyingly glared daggers at the Star Dragon World user.

Before anything happened, she found her strength and took out her Buddyfight Card.

All that mattered is that she witness the Omni Lord for herself. 

_I admit my loss. But I was still able to confirm The Omni Lord’s strength with my own eyes...!_

The only that thing that mattered was confirming the Omni Lord. 

Mightily vulnerable on the floor, she kept herself up. 

She took her card from her jacket’s insides. She raised her hand towards Gallows, teleporting them both out of their gasps. She refused to be captured and confined again.

\---

“I’ve been left home alone!”

Those words echoed loudly in the room once he shouted them. Arms out. He felt the hot wetness of his tears forming from the corner of his eyes and his cheeks stinging with hotness, thick burning sensation.

He had to carry one with his day without them.

And those days felt numbingly cold, vastly severe. Before he knew it, she grabbed his buddy through the portal and ran off without much of a single word and it’s been days now. Without the two, he felt almost comatose. Presumably, their master already gave her another Hundred Demons card. Does he wonder if that was true? Still! Not only did Sophia leave, but she also took his Buddy along for the ride… Both Sophia and Gallows left! Leaving him behind to who knows where. They haven’t contacted him since that day. 

Sophia and Gallows… the only two people he talks to daily. And he had say or action to any of it. And now they were missing. It’s been hours, not more like a day passed. Even with Sophia’s stoic insults and Gallow’s taunting nature he did care… didn’t he? About his Buddy? And about her?

The longer she was absent, the deeper he felt alone, lacking connection from another. It was such a strange feeling, really. Pathetic. So, so pathetic. All while a bitter pit of distress grew in his chest. Nightmares only grew further. Waking up in a cold and hot mix of sweat and tears, he cries. Of those who hurt him from failure and leaving him to rot. He felt much like a mess but the mask of the make-up hid it well. 

Aibo Academy was the institution among the best, everyone in Japan distinguished it for being one the greatest schools to go to just to analyze and enhance your buddyfight skills. The school was considerably prominent, extremely spacious with different rooms, and had an abundance of opportunities. Even having their fighting stage the students can use.

Consequently, he managed to enroll in the school for that reason alone. He was at Aibo for all of his life as far as he could remember. He was their prevailing President of the school. All of the students simply refer to him as Student Council President or simply President Shido. A name rightfully fitting, people rarely use his first name Magoroku. He was among the best in his school, being ranked second in his grade and being book-smart. He was currently in the Junior high parts of the building.

Once he saw himself as the king, better than anyone else. Mocking those below him, seeing them as nothing but stepping stones to his chest piece game. He craved fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. But he didn’t care about the disciples as much as he claims to.

He was outspoken, assured, lively. His shoulders were high with pride and a knowing smile as he flawlessly stood up to answer a question. Always flashing a knowing smile at his peers. Inventing rather highly of himself while mocking those around him. He was quick to judge those who ranked below him. Allowing his thoughts to be heard but he was quite childish but he wasn’t alone, anymore. 

The course of failure, the peers seem to notice, whispering when he flinches in class and stutters. His confident stares with high shoulders were replaced with drooping and eye-lidded actions. His smiles rarely happened, when he did get something wrong, his whole composer would dip and he slumps in himself and cry. Being reminded that failure had punishments and he was going to fail. His high and confident nature broke at the seams sometimes. 

Or cry when he got the answer wrong. He ignores those around him and focuses on his own work. He was going to class more, instead of missing out on them doing his student council work. Hoping to ease the pain from his thoughts. To do anything else. Of course, when 

That sharp girl with the white hair much like the winter snow was haunting his subconscious, no matter how many times he would force his mind to concentrate on the responsibilities he had right in front of him or whine in frustration. 

(Why her?)

The image of the girl tormenting his mind still remains.

(Why?)

And he wasn’t sure of their current whereabouts. 

(Where is she?)

Being left without anyone but himself, those days are when his chest swelled with subtle discomfort, a painful wave flowing across his chest as his mind became floated with thoughts of her. 

(Why does it hurt?)

(Was she okay?) 

(Why does he care?)

The world also felt suffocating in a twisted way. And their master wasn’t any better...

He was so tempted to leave and look for him but also, he wouldn’t know where to look or what to do first. Sophia was just a huge mystery for him and he really knew nothing about her private life to think of places outside of Aibo she would go to.

Sophia was… Sophia! (To put it that way.) Mysteriously cold and stern. Always taking her duty as seriously as one cares. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake, knowing the right moves to make and the words to say, always keeping her shoulder high and proud. Being confident in herself. 

A complete mystery. He knew nothing about her. Her likes, her dread, her hobbies, her interests, her wants, and needs…

(Who was really Sophia Sakharov?) 

Why would he even care? Has he ever cared before? All he wanted to chase after her, to scream for her to wait for him.

(Does he even know her at all?)

She served a significant role in being his partner in crime. Often being the smart one since most of the time, if not, all of the time, she saw right past his flaws and plans. 

(How? Why?) 

She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s attendant as the new student council vice and his assistant. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. But he didn’t know about her private life and they rarely discuss those sorts of topics. 

Icy brilliant sky-blue eyes were as intense as the winter ice, always looking ahead with a devoid expression, nothing seeping underneath her cracks. Those eyes were as bright and viciously thick as the clear blue sky yet it felt more like the cold winter.

Simply standing off to the side being as still as a statue; often having her gaze glued on something. She kept to herself, only speaking when it was needed or when she had to.

White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. 

Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with stern high shoulders and devoid expression. Almost glaring daggers at those who she drains. Ruthlessly cold and stern, strict, and willing to take the proper action to get what she wants. 

She would voluntarily kill if it meant doing so in cold blood, commanded by her master to do so, or did it out of sick pleasure. A type of person who will readily murder him if she wanted, hurt him, and leave him to rot. She wasn't by any means a 'good' human-being but it wasn't a ‘good’ person either.

The winter theme belonging to her.

Clashing personalities but they somehow accomplished to form a unique bond over time, not being friends but also close. They managed to work together, forming good teamwork. Playing off each other’s moves as if there wasn’t a chance in the world. She stepped up for him when Genma was glaring, explaining and Magoroku instantly played that off.

Keeping all of the fighters mentally noted in his head as he sat on his chair with the remove in his gloved hand. At first, he thought it was a chore, and nothing else being wearied of the battles but shortly, he erupts in sheer laughter and belatedly slips off his chair with a loud yelp being unable to control himself very well. Smacking himself on the floor gave him a wake-up call to stop creating jokes about these fighters. He wouldn’t admit it but he didn’t want to lose without studying the fights beforehand knowing fully well it could’ve been useful to do so. They were going to fully prepare the fights, no matter the costs. 

The white-haired merely observed this impassively, even crossing her arms at one point as he kept chuckling. Staring at him for the most before looking away when he finally fell to the hard ground. Giving her facts of some of the fighters and input when she needed or wanted. But for the most part, Magoroku enjoys talking and hearing himself talk. 

And yet, she left him. 

Much like after the ABC Cup. After the ABC Cup was over, she had to leave for the next mission of their plan.

He went to chase her, shouting at her to wait and hold one but his luck failed him. And he trips on his shoes and lands on the floor with a loud yelp. Being awfully clumsy. By the time he glanced up and reached his hand towards the door but it was too late. He was forced to observe her leave him. He wasn’t sure what this met for their relationship but he didn’t want to think about that. Not now.

When he got ready in his new uniform for Disaster. Strolling out of the dark halls, insulting Rouga to his pleasure before walking a lot before hurrying to skip towards the table. Of course, he saw her again sitting at the table. He was delighted to see her again. Skipping towards the girl and clapping his hands together to meet her. 

"Oh! Sophia!" He called as his navy eyes met hers, "Long time no see!” Bringing his hands together as he smiles at her, “How are you today?" 

She didn't respond, instead of closing her eyes, and simply turned away. Only provoking her to not even look his way. With clapped hands, he merely sweats drops from this, nervously. But they rarely ended up directly speaking to one another in a while, seemingly off doing their own thing just working underneath the same person and that was all. Besties slight jabs and comments granted from Sophia they ever had anything else to go by.

But it was all going to change and it was going to change very soon.

...

All he was craving was for Sophia to come back here and quickly. Also, not helping that she took his Buddy along with her and haven’t contacted since… 

Their master was well… impatient, commanding, abusive. Yet he dealt with it despite the constant pain and winces, he couldn’t just leave! Even if he wanted, Sophia would drag him. Drag him to the depths of hell he so gracefully lives in if it met completing her mission.

He heard his master’s groan as he hid behind one of the rocks, his body shaking at the seams of it. With on his hands cupped close to his face. He was shaking. Nervous. Tensely staring off to the side...

“Sophia… Come back quickly!”

Muttering to himself, he didn’t realize how he truly needed her, and at this very moment. He was begging for her to come back. Their sama’s impatience only grew further, Magoroku could hear the groans. A part of him felt completely lost on what to do, he didn’t have much power himself.

_Oh, Sophia… I hope you get back here soon._

(She had a keen eye, being glued to the many keys panels and screens in her sights. Often giving notes before or after the match.

When plans didn't go his way, he would easily tick, anger would fill his eyes as the plans didn't seem to work as he hoped. Triggering the bitterness of his soul. Normally, he complains and shouts, dramatically but never went that far but the Cup… 

Seeing him at his worst. Witnessing him and his emotions were all too common. 

Viewing his every twitch, his every move, hearing his words as he spoke. He often paced around the room, talking to himself and groaning when things weren’t going his way before. She normally stood near the bookcase while her eyes trailed him without a word but the annoyance was seeping beneath

Pacing around the room as his mind was racing. Disoriented, blurred, dubious. In a pure fit of fury and indignation, he ended up knocking the books off their casing. As a loud thud would saturate the capacity.

He often threw a huge fit once they entered the room, she would sit on the sidelines simply viewing with annoyance. Screaming and he kept shouting in sheer exasperation, tossing the books off the shelves, allowing the countless pages to spread open, and breathing heavily. 

Letting out all of his pent up emotions, not caring if she was inside of the office, he trusted her more than enough to see him at his lowest points. Breaking points. But he was far too overconfident for his good that he failed to see his flaws, causing him to act in such a manner. 

Her master trailed her to deal with this. On the account of their master, allowing him to get out his anger was something that needed to be done. 

“Shido.” She would call his name after a while. And it would grab his attention.)

Maybe she knew what to say to him now? Her simple words always did the trick for him...

Classes and student council duties became unmanageable to concentrate on, even when he was trying with his utmost. He tries and attempts and seeks again but his subconscious couldn’t and wouldn’t focus on anything else. 

He couldn’t take all of this at once.

Sucking in his breath and forcing his way up those stairs and dreadfully to the entrance of the school before dashing straight to the Student Council Office. Where he drops the books onto the floor before his legs couldn't take much more and finally let out. Sinking with a pit in his throat, he couldn’t. 

The room felt hotter, almost unbearable it was breaking him. Cloaking his hands on the side of his head as he shivered. Curling his whole body. His breathing grew heavy, shaky breaths he was losing in a panic. Thick hot tears flowing like a river as he completely loses his composer.

He wasn’t so positive. He was reluctant. High-strung. Busted. His mind was aching to crawl in a crate and never leave the sections again. He should leave in defeat, run away, and never come back. 

Failure. Failure. Failure.

…

He hid all of that, masked by a stoic glance or a fake smile. Often lying about how he felt. He was mixed with the drowning feelings of self-doubt he always had to make those before him proud and happy. Suppressing those dark emotions and sorrowful trauma was never easy, it was surely breaking but kept going even if that meant he would hurt himself in the long run. Apart from him wanted to suffer, wanted to drown, and never wake up. Never to walk again but part of him was scared to give up, to fall. 

He was in class again, focusing on reading the rock in front of him. The door slid open, filling the silent room as he veered.

“Shido Magoroku.”

In the doorway, his teacher informs him someone was there to meet him, placing his notebook down, he was stunned. Was it Sophia? His supervisor hasn’t made it clear who it was. But he plastered a smile on his features, a pleasant one. being ready to face whoever was needed by him. As he shuffled towards the front door silently as his boots shuffled with the noise of the floor.

His eyes widened as he gulped in shocks, almost gasping. Only to become stunned… his smile evaporated as a gaze of alarm and dread overtook him.

“Ryuenji T-Tasuku?” He hesitantly stuttered. 

The buddy police. The buddy cop. Sophia. What happened? Why was he here? Magoroku's mind kept racing as questions began to form.

“Shido Magoroku. We need to speak to you about something important.” Tasuku would only reveal, serious yet kind. Oddly kind.

Magoroku nodded, “Of course!” He gulps, trying to play it cool. The president could tell how important this truly was by the sound of his voice, “Let’s talk in my office.”

The two cops only nodded in reply. Walking down the hallway, Magoroku felt uncomfortable but masked that. His mind began to ramble and ponder. But he had no idea why they wanted to talk to him. But he had a deep feeling it was regarding Sophia. Where ever she was. Was this about him being Death Shido?

“Um, what is it you wanted to talk about?” 

“We’ll explain once we get there.”

It wasn’t long until they finally got there, Magoroku slid the large blue open and allowed for the two to enter the room and place the threshold. 

And as promised, Tasuku began to explain what had transpired. And it was about Sophia. Her fighting against the Omni Lord and losing than being captured by the opponent. Leaving him to fight it all off. She ran off, teleporting away. All of it seems rather interesting to Magoroku’s gain. This was all to him.

“What a surprise!” He seemed startled, “I never imagined that Sophia had a connection to Yamigedo.” A lie. He knew all too well but they were dumb enough to buy it. He had an act to play.

“She was Death Shido. I confirmed it for myself.”

Closing his eyes, almost frowning, “Sophia must be a major villain.” Was all he concluded and to be fair, she seems like the type to be a major villain in his view but he guessed that also made him one as well. Why did she let herself get caught? But at least, she really shifted the blame off of him for good. 

He pointed at the desk and smiled brightly, “That’s the desk that she used.”

“It’ll examine it if you don’t mind.”

Magoroku didn’t respond to the blonde as she went towards his desk. But his navy eyes met with bloody red ones.

“Do you have any knowledge of where she might be heading?”

He frowned and spread his arms out. Eyes shifted almost hurt, as a pleading of pain waving his features, “I don’t know anything about her private life.” And that held, he truly knows nothing about her or where she lives or does in her free time.

The phone rang and he stared in subtle confusion before regaining his composure as the blue-haired answered the phone. Putting his hands behind his back once more. Eye-lidded as was still smiling. He watches as she pulls out the tablet from the desk. The tablet that she carries and uses a lot for student council work. The one that was fitting for her small hands. 

“Apparently nothing has turned up in our search of her home. For now, let’s confiscate her tablet.” The cop spoke before turning his head to face, “Is that all right with you?” 

He was asking to take the tablet?

His smile deepens further than before as he was closing his eyes, “Go ahead, go ahead.”

It was sad to see it go but, he thought it could serve as punishment for her failing, he thought, and wave suspicion off of him. He was certain the female would fully understand why they had to let them take it. Or maybe, she didn’t care? Either way, her tablet was no longer inside the room for him or her to use.

Shortly after that, they left, informing him of a few things. He didn’t bother to go back to the classroom he was in before this all started.

Gazing out the window with his arms behind his back, carefully watching. Once he saw the helicopter flying past him. 

He dropped his act completely...

“Thanks to Sophia, I had a close call!” He noted. Of course, her actions. He would’ve been caught as well and the last thing he truly wanted was to be jailed much like his father. It would mess with everything! The idea of her finally getting punished for her errors finally signaled themselves back into his brain. And he couldn’t help but be excited, “Later, I’ll Ikazuchi-sama punish her properly!” He giggles to himself, he wanted to see her suffer for her errors similar to his, only proving it fair for that to happen. It was quite petty of him.

“Do you think you’re not going to be punished as well?”

His body tensed at the sudden voice. Was it? It can’t be her! Can’t it? His laughing paused and his expression was filled with sudden surprise. Swiftly turning around with his body clinging to the glass. To find her staring stoically at him alongside his buddy flowing right next to her.

This was bad…

He gasps out a large yelp as his eyes widened with dread, veering around hanging close towards the window. Eyes dilated as he met her stoic cold gaze.

“Th-The Buddy Police are still close by! If you’re discovered, there will be trouble!” 

He was trying to warn her of the trouble all of them would possibly be in if they noticed her through the large window. Clearly caring if they were caught and if he was caught lying. It wasn't helping that he was pouring sweat, clearly nervous of the possible outcome from this. Both of them would be done for!

“Something troublesome has happened here, too.” Gallows pointed out.

After that simple phrase, Sophia lifted her card and teleported them all someplace else. She teleported them back to their hideout. 

Once they finally arrived, he was faced with his master doing something. A strange site that Magoroku couldn’t quite fully make out. _What am I looking at here?_ Magoroku stepped forward while Sophia and Gallows stayed behind. His expression was locked in a confused daze.

“Wh-What is that?”

“Look closely.” 

That was all Sophia would say to him while she was stoically gazing at him. And so he did just that. Inside the small monster’s month rested a simple card or father forming a card. A light of a Buddy card! It was forming a card! Was he trying to create a fresh card? It looks like… he’s creating a new card!

“A new card is being created!” 

He was stunned, he never saw a card like that before! In the process in which you create a card, so many things were running along in his mind. Only taking a few minutes after the card was finally finished. And they finally saw the Buddyfight logo from behind.

He actually made a new card! He was amazed. He didn’t even think it was possible! He wander while the small buddy monster was flying by as he was shifting his hands out to touch it, wanting that card for himself and gaze at the new card. Reaching out with happiness filled with wonder.

“A card has been created!”

“Don’t touch it!” His master shouted as Sophia brought her card out. Understanding what was about to happen soon.

The tan-haired was far to focus on his amazement at the card. He wasn’t aware of the zapping that was about to take place. He painfully screeched as he felt the zapping coursing his body, stinging him and staining his clothes shortly afterward. He really doesn’t like constantly being zapped… The zapping only lasted for a moment before he stopped his punishment and Magoroku dropped to the floor. 

“It’s my card.” The male shorted recovered and brought himself back up as his master spoke once more, “Feed me. Feed me some prey that’s worthy of his card!” He ordered, becoming annoyed and hungry, “Right this moment!” but only wince in pain.

“I-Ikazuchi-sama?”

“It seems that he can’t control himself very well right now.”

It would appear he’s unable to control himself very well right now. Was he okay?

The two stared at their master, stinging in pain. While both frowning. Though it was the first time they had to watch him suffer here… He was muttering to himself… It was clear that he wanted to beat Mikado Gao but he wasn’t in the state to do any of that. Magoroku noted that much.

“From what I see, you’re not capable of fighting.”

Deep purple, their master wasn’t pleased with him. Not at all. Staring them in sheer hatred, “I could eat you fools instead!” 

Magoroku only panicked, backing up and clinging to Sophia’s shoulders in sheer fear. Being eaten wasn’t something he was fond of. Staring in terror, hoping Sophia would save him from his current nightmare, even if she wouldn’t he felt safer clinging to her. Sophia didn’t seem afraid at all, only annoyed even slightly. She must rather use her logic than emotions.

Magoroku only whimpers. Eyebrows shivering. Those dreadful sensations of fear taking over him in ways he couldn’t forget.

His lips parted for only a second out of his sudden shock. As his whimpering wavers. His frame hastily shifted closer towards Sophia, pressing his gloved hands on her upper shoulders and back, holding them there for safety and protection. And that was the first time he clings to her. Despite being so cold, her frame felt a little warm. It provided some sense of comfort for him.

She didn’t tell him to stop or push him away. Just allows him with no mind towards his movements. As her stoic icy eyes met the male above them.

Sophia closed her eyes and lowered her head as she began to whisper, “We’ll just have to figure something out.” 

Before she was finished he twirled his head to look at her, listening to her words. Looking for her answers as his eyes still waved with his fear. She didn’t seem to care or mind that he was clinging to her.

He silent for a moment…

“What… What are we going to do?”

“We’ll still have him fight.”

“What?” He was stunned, “There’s no way he can fight like this.”

The sound of their master growling made him flinched and shiver with a loud yelp once more while Sophia remained stoic. She ignored the boy.

She took a step closer, “Ikazuchi-sama.” Her shoulders as her voice began loud.

“What?”

“You wish to fight Mikado Gao that badly, so I’ll go with you to his location.”

Magoroku eyes widened, “Wh-What? Are you seriously thinking about this?”

“She’s always serious, geh.”

She stoically turned to face him but spoke nothing.

“All right,” He seemed to regain his composer, “Sounds good.”

Magoroku felt uneasy, “B-But what about me?”

“You’ll remain here until we get back.” 

He could only watch as she stoically teleported away with the cards, leaving him alone as he could only drop to the floor on his knees out of concern. 

As she teleported in the mall’s fighting stage where Gao was. Her master right besties her.

“Mikado Gao. Fight Ikazuchi-sama,” her voice was stern as her expression was just as cold, “Unless you want to end up Yamigedo’s fodder, just like Tenbu did.”

She didn’t wait for a response as she throw the item in the air, “Darkness Barrier, activate!” 

The darkness Barrier was created. As she was in the purple-pinkish Skull pit. With her hands on the contorl panel, her features still cold as ice.

“Now, I wonder what will happen…”

She blinks in surprise, as it displays on her features. That voice was unfamiliar and it was inside of the room. She hastily shifted, grabbing her card from her pocket and lifting it up for defense, ready to use it at any time.

“Who are you?”

A card floating nearby, “I took a bit of a detour and missed the rendez-vous.”

She brought her hand down as she noted, “You’re one of the Hundred Demons.”

“My name is Gratos. First Knight of the Apocalypse, Gratos.”

…

She didn’t pay much mind to him as he was one of them. She focused back.

“That was Stranger Dilamme’s ability, wasn’t it?”

“A Thunder Mine that activates when the opponent uses a spell.”

…

Meanwhile, back in the secret hideout, Magoroku and Gallows were watching the match on his phone. As he was sitting down with his knees underneath him, holding up his glove with his gloved hands. Magoroku was a frown, feeling genuine concern… His borrows furrowed as he looks really hurt and down as if he was upset.

“Ikazuchi-sama is being too reckless, geh!”

"It's all he can do to remain standing! What is he going to do if he loses?"

They both shared the same concern for their master.

…

“Vlad Dracula’s critical increases with each Dragon Knight that’s in the Drop Zone.”

“Six Dragon Knights in the Drop Zone. So he has a critical of 6.”

And the two of them stayed silent. 

Sophia kept her focused on the screen. Her slim pale fingers being left on the control panel below her. Her back slightly arched forward as she was studying.

“You won’t have a text turn.”

Noboru really believed that he was a fool. She believes.

She watches as her master was begging for food, growing more reckless with hunger. As their master kept attacking. All of his monsters and items as to be destroyed as the pink-haired was shouting behind the screen.

“That’s not all.” She couldn’t help but explained the full effects of the card, “For each card that was destroyed, he inflicts damage to his opponent.”

But their master falls to his knees.

“As I thought, this seems to be the limit to what a human can take,” The Hundred Demon monster noted.

“We can’t maintain the Darkness Barrier any longer.”

Shortly after that, they all teleported back to where they were. Sophia standing still, staring at the boy being almost like a statue. 

“Don’t make a move! Student Council Vice-President! Or rather, Sophia Sakharov!”

“We’ve got an arrest warrant for you and Ikazuchi! You better come quietly, yo!”

“Even in my current state, I can still block you from escaping with that weird powers of yours.”

Their tones filled her ears as they shouted. She didn’t do anything but stood there, glaring with an annoyed expression. It was more than clear that they wanted to arrest her for the crimes she did and will do. She was a wanted criminal. She didn’t speak or move or gave a slight twitch to fight back. Instead, her fingernails dug deeper into the palms of her hands.

She knew the moment she was revealed that everything would only seem to go downhill from there… Sophia was being hunted by the Buddy Police being wanted for crimes with the Hundred Demons and working for Yamigedo. 

Once again, she couldn’t work for the student council, meaning wouldn’t be able to come back to school at all and he was left alone most of the time, which he wasn’t all too fond of. 

Why did she think of that now? Why did she care if Shido was alone? 

She knew he wasn’t fond of that but she didn’t care. She couldn’t. No now. But Shido still wasn’t revealed to be the true Death Shido which was good enough for her. But being unmasked as being him, didn’t sway from the fact. They had to form other methods of communication for them both for their mission, she could just teleport him and be done with that.

Her nails dug deeper, almost piercing her skin.

“I can’t let that happen.” 

She blinks in surprise at the voice. That monster from before? Was he helping her?

“If you lose, you lose everything.” The monster appeared near the blonde at the top, “That’s what fights are all about.”

And they all teleported. Back to their lair underneath the caved.

“S-Sophia!?” He stutters out as his eyes meet hers, he is standing up now, “Wh-What happened?”

She didn’t respond. A lot has happened, but he didn’t need to worry about them. 

Their master was laying on a rock, sweat pouring down his features. He looked so cold but at the same time hot.

“He won’t be able to move for some time.”

Sophia turned to face the tan-haired as he spoke.

“That’s all well and good, but exactly who are you?” He pointed at the monster. The monster turned to look at him causing the male to flinch, panicking at the movement. His lifeless eyes were daggering me. He hastily shifted closer to his Buddy, hiding behind him and peering out, “Th-That’s what Gallows wants to know!”

“I am First Knight of the Apocalypse, Gratos.” He stuck his arm into the portal he created, “I’m a Hundred Demon monster Darkness Dragon World.” Pulling out a familiar blonde by the collar.

“Why have you shown up now?”

The monster ignored, walking the boy up. Magoroku watched carefully behind his buddy as the boy went to stare at them. 

…

Magoroku and Sophia stood closely by one another facing the large monster in fornt of him.

“You want me to lend you a Hundred Demons card?” Sophia asked.

“That’s right. You have one, of course?”

Magoroku was still skeptical of him, taking a step forward, “Wh-What are you planning on doing?”

“I’m going to reduce the power of the Omni Lords while we still can. And I’ll make Yamigedo’s revival complete.”

Magoroku was surprised, taking another step closer curiously, “Reduce the power of the Omni Lords? Is such a thing possible?”

The monster leads down as the boy parted his lips in shock. Sophia’s eyes traveled with his sudden movements.

“I don’t need to explain any further.”

He felt tight gasps around his arm, pressing the fabric tightly around his skin, he winces. As his body was yanked up in the air his feet leaving the floor. He shifting his free arm and legs as if he was fighting back. “Wh-What are you doing?” He breathes out as he felt hands gild his body as if he was looking for something. That feeling of being uncomfortable overtook him.

“I’m borrowing your Black Skull.”

Sophia only stood and watch. Before lowering her head and breaking the contact. She went into her pockets, pulling out a card, staring back up at him, “Take this.”

He drops the boy causing him to let out a painful yelp before hastily getting up. Digging his nails into the white fabric of his shirt, he warily stares up at him.

He wasn’t sure about his thoughts about the new Demons monster, not after he forcibly picked him up and searched his body only to throw him back down. He wasn’t sure about Sophia, now she couldn’t go back to Aibo and hang out at their place.

The next day, they went into the lair, deep within the caves of thunder. Only to find their master, laying on the rock. Zapping. Every single day was much of the same thing. 

He merely flinches, holding up his hand in defense as he yelps. That strike was far too close for his comfort and the last thing he wanted was to get zap again.

“Ikazuchi-sama has been like this for so long,” Magoroku commented.

“That Hundred Demons guy, Gratos or whatever. He took Kodo Noboru somewhere and hasn’t been back since, geh.”

Sophia didn’t want to stay, she saw enough of this already. Closing her eyes she veered around wordlessly.

His lips parted as his body was hunched. He took notice as his eyes flicked to the side, seeing her go. His navy blue trailed her movements. He flinched as he pushed his body up, turning to her sway. 

“Sophia? Where are you going?”

“I’m going to make my regular report to that person.”

That was all she said as she created a portal. Her words and echo of heels on the dirt playing within his mind as she walked inside and teleported out. He could only stare with parted lips and a confused expression. He didn’t speak or just chase after her but he couldn’t help but be curious about that.

“I’m hungry.”

His thoughts were interrupted by that familiar voice. Oh no! His eyes widened as he flinched. He felt his heart race. No. He wasn’t back, was he? Magoroku had no choice but to painfully turned around and clumsy take steps backward. He stood still as his eyes met with his master, as the bright yellow luminiated the large room.

His expression filled with anger as he finally stood up, “Give me something to eat!”

Eyes glistened in his eyes, slightly whimpering. Magoroku shouted a painful scream as he felt the torture of zapping once more. After what felt like painful zapping he went and escape out of the lair.

Sophia teleported back into the lair, after making her daily report, “Where is he?”

“S-Sophia!?” He stuttered, “You’re back! He um, ran out…”

“Stars. Guild me.” She peered into an orb, taking note of his whereabouts. “He’s in no condition to fight again.” 

She was only doing this for his own good. He was doing this for his sick lust for food and power. Using her card to teleport him back on the rock where he was.

“Damn it!” He groans, he knew who did this, “I didn’t need you to do that!”

She stood here with the card, overlapping her chest safely tugged in her hands. She was stern and serious, “I’m terribly sorry.” Yet shown no real sorry for her action but he didn’t see it.

He grew with rage, “Damn it!” As the zapping continued further.

She instantly shielded herself from the zapping. However, Magoroku, who hadn’t left was being zapped his body awkwardly arched as he screams painfully. He groans in pain, whining, and screaming. The zapping was painful much like before.


	16. Chapter 16

### Chapter Text

…

It was a bitterly cold night, where he was with Sophia in the cave. The sun was down and the moon was out. His mind was racing, and his heart was, too. Intense emotions streaming, a muddle of disturbances while the moon was drenching brightly high in the sky while most of the people of Japan slept for the night but instead of sleeping peacefully the two were awake, vast awake for their duty.

He clung to her once before and it happened again. He just wanted to feel safe, reassured, comfortable, and all of the above. He clung to her lower arms, near her hands and waist, rather than her upper shoulder. Closer her bothered arm. Holding her lower arm through her shirt. His body hunched over behind her as she stood tall simply staring. Holding great trust in her, despite the fact that she wasn’t going to save him from the hellish world, was she?

Mindfully and slowly he lets go, holding his hands up. He stares up at her since he was hunched.

She narrows her head and begins to sternly speak up, “They may be heading this way.” Her tone both serious and cold, headstrong, she was so brave.

He stared up at her in confused and worried, arms still up in an awkward position. He had no idea or any clues about who or what she was talking about but her expression seems serious and tense, “Wh-What is?”

The roar of the loud monster caused him to panic. He felt his chest jump. He yelps as he quickly covers his ears as the shouting of a loud monster came dwelling inside of his ears. As his cheeks grew in color, a faint red. Almost like roses. He was afraid. Afraid of how the monster could willingly eat him at any moment. The former vice president only lowered her head, expression was still warily glaring ahead at the sound. She didn’t even flinch at the sound, she acted like a statute as well, only kept staring.

They teleported out of the cave once their master left, near one of the rocks below. Not before she took Magoroku’s Black Skull after she gave the item to her. Coward as his knees bucked, he grabbed hold of her shoulders once more while they were on their way over. She didn’t seem to mind nor care as she felt his touch on her arm.

And he ended up doing it again, clinging to her arm with ease, hunching himself as he peered over her, gazing at her face. She teleported them to a different location. 

Outside their master and Mikado Gao were up in the air. He looks to her for answers, while giving a look of pity and frowning. The sky was stained with the darkish cover being mixed with the heavy clouds. A hazy blue, so dismal and gloomy as it was saturating the atmosphere, permeating the outside. The sun that ordinarily drenched their frames was put away for the night and the typical birds gliding high above the ground were fast asleep, leaving the normal chirping to rest. It was late at night, the death of the night brought. The area was vastly dark and eerie, being so cold and intense. And he much rather is sleeping but he was needed by Sophia’s side.

“Sophia, what are we going to do?” His voice was laced with worry, the thick nervousness of worry, “If we go out now, we’ll have big trouble.” He always seemed to warn her about the large troubles that can possibly happen on their hand. He didn’t even want to think about any of them

Before he knew it, she narrowed his eyes and lifted her arms, causing her to smack him on the face and knocking him down on the floor.

“Darkness Barrier, activate!” Sternly shouting in the night with a bitter expression as she brought the item up and threw it in the air, forming one. As they all were engulfed by the dark purple flames. Sophia and Magoroku were both now inside of the Buddy Pit. 

“Huh?” He groans in pain, as he dropped into the rather familiar buddy pit, “We’re inside the Skull pit!”

“He’s engaging in a fight with Mikado Gao again.” She spoke stoically.

“I hope he doesn’t lose control again… he got reckless the last time with eating.”

“He’ll be fine,” Sophia added.

They all watched the matched play out in the Buddy Skull Pit. But nothing ever went into his flavor. He loses and they get teleported back inside of the largely hidden cave. The depths of the dark cave.

“He lost…”

His eyes glistened at the small monster, simply floating around near them and in his own little route. His eyes widened as he grabbed the small monster. Trying to keep his hands safely wrapped from the monster, despite moving so much. 

He was shaking but so was everything else. The place was surely coming apart, breaking at the seams. As rocks broke apart.

“S-Sophia! What on earth…?” 

The female took her card out, creating a portal before, grabbing him by his collar. He felt the wave of the pull as he was dragged inside with a surprised yelp. She saved him from being crushed by the heavy rocks below. She made it back into the student council office. Where they both were now standing in the Student Council office. 

“What should we do now?”

By this time, the small monster wiggled its way out of his ways and was now flowing across the room. Magoroku tries to get it again only to fail. Sophia didn’t respond, instead was focusing on what might happen now. The towel was getting redder with thick blood and time was running out. 

“I know.” The two teenagers paused at the sudden dark voice. A monster shortly appeared. One they saw before. The two were stunned, turning their heads to the voice.

“It’s you again…”

The monster took the smaller in his arms, “Come with me, I have the next plan of our action in the play.” Before teleporting them to a new location...

He was drawn to her, by the sound of her voice and bitter stern characteristics. Clinging to her as if he was some sort of glue, but the reality is she was the glue. And he wanted her to also stick to him like glue. To cling to him when she’s nervous, but Sophia was never the one to cling. She was brave and persuasive. Looking at their master straight into the eyes while he cowards, he leads to her and she allows him to do freely. Exposing that trust in her, by displaying his cowardness. 

His heart kept gilding towards her, and he wasn’t so convinced on why that was. It wasn’t as if she felt the same way. She shouldn’t. They were partners in crime, working together underneath the same person, and that’s all they were going to be to one another.

Don’t you ever chase after someone? Wanting them to stay with you even at your worst times.

Magoroku was so incompetent he couldn’t do that. He just couldn’t make her stay with him, sadly enough. He invariably ends up stumblingly pursuing her. Reaching his hand, telling her to simply wait for him or shouting don’t leave me. And really that was for a good reason. 

He didn’t want to be alone, not again. Not never. Not when he finally had someone he could cling to for reassurance. He needed her. She didn’t seem to even mind nor care. Still not pushing him away. Or mock. Heck, she never brought this up either before. He also calls her name and often asks her a lot of questions. Expecting her to have the answers somehow. Her body imperceptibly on the side, still holding her card up as if she was ready to attack at any moment.

**—**

He hated the cold. The inside of the room felt crisp. A cold lonely feeling overtook him. He didn't want to be lonely here. He wanted to be the idol to the students here. He wanted others to notice and praise him, the attention. He clung to the power given to him. He wasn’t going to lose his position of prominence to some kid, it was all he had.

The office rested in silence, as the only sound was his thoughts and the pen as he wrote and stamped the papers. He concentrated on his commitment, folders, and paperwork. He had a pen in his hands as he was reading the notes in front of him. He didn’t have Sophia to help him with his work, and he didn’t like asking any of the members of the club to help, he didn’t want it from them; the student council president did all of the work as the students may believe.

He felt a pang of pain course his veins. His chest ache, his body sore and throbbing, and his mind felt crazed. He let out a thick sigh, allowing his pen to be brought to the desk as he frowned as he brought a hand to his chest. He rubbed it, trying to get rid of the sudden pain in his chest.

“Maybe I’m working too hard.” A reasonable response for this. It wasn’t unusual to be hardworking that included being sore. He was sure he was working too hard. Magoroku disregarded the weight on his shoulders and the pressure that came with it. 

The burden felt like nothing. He figured he should get back to his work and ignored the ache but like everything else, the plan didn’t go his way. Maybe, some relaxation would be nice. His office only felt colder, as if something was missing. Or rather, someone. He didn’t feel those familiar icy cold stare at him anymore. The emotionless stare. 

Being at the top was lonely at times. 

He knew first hand how it felt. But that was because he drove everyone away with his actions. He drove his peers away by his need for power and fame but he didn't care, they weren't needed in his perfect space anyway. But he did long for someone, anyone who was worthy enough. He guessed it was true, every king needs a queen, the outcome that was expected from loneliness. 

He waited for when Sophia would suddenly pop out from her portal and tell him, ‘He’s calling’ and be taken to their new hideout. It still took him off guard, when she came unexpectedly in the night or during the day. 

Vice President Sophia Sakharov. His partner in crime. His assistant. They were forced to work with one another, being ordered by Kyoya-sama. A white-haired like the winter-snow with a stoic stare, dawning different shades of blue and whites. Icy thick and bright sky-blue eyes. Only blinking slowly at him, but her expression didn’t alter, it was just indifferent. She didn’t even move. She was ruthlessly cold, so ruthless and loyal to Kyoya-sama. She was silent for the most part, only speaking when necessary or when she felt like the need to do so. Yet so mysterious, he didn't even know much about her, nothing about her personal life. She was more dangerous than the Buddy Police! Icy eyes would stare at him, devoid of expression.

\-----

He got ready for bed.

_The day was about to begin in Cho-Tokyo, Japan. The sunrise was peeking out from the light blue curtains in the room. The clock on the right night tabletop showed that it was close to five am._

_Magoroku was long asleep. Sophia was still wide away, staring with wide eyes across the room until slumber came to her. Sleep rarely came to her on most nights as her mind plagued with countless duties and questions that went unanswered._

_She heard ever so soft snores coming from her right. Her icy blue eyes glanced over to find her husband, Shido Magoroku, who was still dozing off with a peaceful smile. She noticed his breathing. His body curled as he was slightly clinging to her. She gazes at him stoically. He was still asleep, odd given how he was a morning bird as well but got used to it._

_Her icy sky-blue eyes kept her gaze glued to the male. He was sleeping soundly once more. He curled up closely, with his hands to the pillow, facing the white-haired with a soft dreaming smile written on his face._

_She found herself either playing with his short tan-colored hair or with his soft hands. It was something she commonly did while he rested. She preferred his sleepy state. When he was sleeping, he didn’t complain or whine or short. None of that but only muttered and snored in his sleep. It was surely peaceful. He was at peace, dreaming his dreams and being happy. The way he slept reminded her of a small child. She refused to admit that he was shockingly cute in the covers._

_Magoroku sleepily clinging to Sophia with a smile._

_Sometimes, the tan-haired would either find himself shifting closer to her in his sleep, clinging to her arms as he curled up, placing his hand closer to her chest. He made himself appear smaller than others. While other times, Magoroku would incidentally be a big soon at times because he tends to cling to Sophia at night. Sophia won't admit it but she likes it when he does that because he's like a soft teddy that's warm. Her teddy bear._

_This couldn’t last forever. Kyoya-sama would surely begin calling her into work soon enough. Well, he didn’t really need to call her since she was always there. It’s time to wake him up and carry on another day of work. She managed to wake him up as she shifted her weight on the bed. She heard a muffled groan in reply._

_Despite staying up at ungodly hours in the morning, the white-haired was always the first to wake up at the crack of the morning. In the private room that they shared for quite some time now. The male was also an early bird as well, for the most part, that is._

_He sleepy opened his eyes to find her. “Good morning, Sophia.”_

_She doesn’t respond to him as the covers slipped from her frame._

_“What time is it?”_

_“Five.”_

_Magoroku frowned, “It’s a bit too early.”_

_He doesn’t start work until six or so, believing he had plenty of time to catch more of his rest before he started the busy day of work. She went to get up as his navy eyes trailed her frame as he noticed movements._

_“Where are you going?”_

_“I have received new orders from Kyoya-sama.”_

_“Wait!” He clung to her, stopping her from getting up. “Don’t leave me just yet.” He said as he placed his hand on her back. His arms held her shoulders in a grip that wasn’t too harsh, but wasn’t too soft, either. “Please, just stay here for a moment.”_

_She paused, her moments coming to an end by his touch. She doesn’t mock him or tell him to remove himself from her. She just stood there silently._

_“You’re going to get up, aren’t you?”_

_“I don’t want to.” He whined, “Why can’t we just stay in bed?”_

_“No, you need to get up.” She was stern as always. She heard him let out an annoying whine in reply._

_“Get ready right away.”_

_“Oh, fine, then.” He whimpered as he removed his hands and got up. “I guess I should be getting up soon anyway.” Listening to her words. “But don’t forget you still need to repay the favor from last night.”_

_"...I will not forget those words."_

...

He wasn't heartless and despite his egotistical nature, he did show to care for Ikazuchi and Sophia, and shockingly Gallows, too.

His thoughts plague the white-haired stoic made of Winter Ice. He wanted her to back quickly, he couldn’t do without Sophia as much as he refused. He needed her, more than anything. He wanted her to come back but she couldn’t. He constantly chased after her, calling for her, and looking up to her for answers.

Thanks to Sophia, she was being hunted by the Buddy Police and was no longer his Vice-President. She saw the side of him that he’ll never show anyone, never and if he did to anyone else, he’ll be so bent on it. Personal space wasn’t an issue when he clumsily clung to her without Sophia’s opposing the idea of mocking him. He didn’t think only embraced her out of panic. Maybe it was because he wanted her to save him, even if she wouldn’t. Clinging to her felt safe, everything about her shoulders were safe. He just wanted to feel safe, reassured, comfortable, and all of the above. 

_Why can’t I stop thinking about her!?_

“Gesha-Gesha!” A mini serpentine skeleton with large silver talons claws as hands trailed him from the side. A torn blood-red scarf floating with his movements. His partner — Death Ruler, Gallows — was in his mini form as he came out of his card. He floated near the desk he was one. “You’ve finally noticed, geh?”

Magoroku raised a brow at his Buddy monster, “Notice what?”

“Your feelings for Big Sis Sophia, geh.”

“Wh-What are you talking about?” Magoroku furrowed his brow, as he pointed his index finger at his Buddy. He felt his heart leap into his chest. A strange feeling. What feelings? This is crazy! “S-Stop joking around! I don’t have feelings for anyone!”

“You make things so obvious, geh, Magoroku.” Gallow teased, “It’s so clear that you fallen for her, geh.”

“What?”

“Use your head, Magoroku.”

Gallows let out a breath as his horns went down, He’ll discover it soon, geh. Before he regained it. What was Gallows getting at? Use his head? Magoroku did just that. Something related to Sophia. Feelings for her? He doesn’t mean…

Even her name sent shivers down his body, making his heart clenched inside of his chest. He felt his blood rush. He hated this. He felt butterflies within his guts.

“I don’t get it. Why can’t I stop thinking about her?” Magoroku clung onto his shirt, near his heart. “Why does my chest her every time I think about her leaving me? I’ve never experienced this before. It hurts… Why me?”

“Looks like you got a big high-school crush, geh, Magoroku!”

“D-Don’t be silly! There’s no way that I, Shido Magoroku, would be in love!” Magoroku placed a hand on his chest, “I mean, everyone should love me, Shido Magoroku!”

“Did people even love in the first place, geh?”

“Looks like you’re seriously love struck by Big Sis Sophia, geh.”

His eyes dilated in shock. “I’m in love with… Sophia!?”

No fair! It was no fair at all! No matter how many times he'll like to forget, his body doesn't prove that. He protested and complained about the idea when he realized it. Of course, he would. It's not like he wanted to, okay maybe he did, but still! It has been days since Gallows hinted at it and he didn’t feel the same once he discovered it. How did Gallows know it before he did!? And did that mean, Sophia knows it, too!?

_I’m the Student Council President of Aibo Academy’s Junior High. I’m so skilled that I’m second-ranked in my grade! I’m Shido Magoroku… I shouldn’t have to feel this way!_

He gritted his teeth. 

Imagine that! The great Shido Magoroku has feelings for someone! But NOT just anyone! For Sophia Sakharov!

Why must he fall for someone like her, Sophia Sakharov, of all people!? She probably didn't feel any sort of love at all! She probably had no heart either! She probably thought it was meaningless, and 'this is pointless'. 

“Magoroku. Don’t worry.” Gallows spoke, “Just confess. She’ll reject you quickly but it’ll be painless. Trust me, geh.”

_The greatest Buddyfighter in the world is me, Shido Magoroku. I’m the greatest fighter in history, Shido Magoroku! She should be grateful that I’ll consider her the perfect partner in the first place!_

Long ago, he discovered that it’s true that it’s hard to spot what is right under your nose. It was difficult to spot what was right underneath his nose. 

How can she ever think that? How dare she come into his life once more and change him!? 

How dare she take his heart without consulting him first! Stop that! Stop thinking about her!

He groaned. 

The feelings only grew. 

If he told her, that could ruin everything they already built! Sophia might not think of him the same and it pains him greatly. The last thing he wanted was to make everything awkward between them. If he told her soon, there will be trouble. 

“I never expected to actually be in love with her…! But if I told her now, there will be trouble!”

He frowned. He groaned, shoving his gloved hands into his face, "What should I do?" He whined. “There’s no way I’ll be able to tell her how I feel now!”

“Just confess to her, geh. I promise it’ll only hurt for a moment, before you know it, you’ll be falling for somebody else, geh.”

“Don’t be crazy!” Magoroku felt his body tensed, “I-I can’t just confess like that!”

“Why not, geh?” Gallow asked. “Why wait to confess.”

“Do you seriously have a thing for that girl?”

He acted like he didn't care for Gallows, but the truth was, he did but only would let it show when Gallows was shaking, admitting that he felt weird, 'G-Gallows!' He could only watch in shock before his Buddy involved. He was sure Gallows had some love for him too. But they wouldn't show it.

Gallows went back into his card as his familiar laugher faded and the room fell to silence. 

“Do you think I enjoy having feelings for someone like her?”

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742690/chapters/73157127/edit)



###  [Chapter 14](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742690/chapters/73157127)

### Chapter Text

### Hundred ways to leave

### Chapter Text

They were set in a new location, one that was fresh to the student council president. Sophia has been here, for while now. 

They all remained reserved as they were teleported here on his wishes. The area was much like cotton candy, fluffy pink. With sand-like pillars. And a light purple wedding. 

Magoroku wasn’t sure where they were. But a form of new questions had entered his mind a while ago. He lifted his hand.

“About Yamigedo…” Magoroku hesitantly spoke filling the void of silence.

“Call him -sama! Yamigedo-sama!”

The two turned to face the monster.

“Y-Yamigedo-sama…” He stuttered out but didn’t protest, “What’s happened to him?”

Magoroku brings his hands out. Something about this monster made him feel almost uneasy. But brought his hands down as he spoke. 

“I have prepared this altar of darkness for him. Through the hidden power of this place… Yamigedo-sama will be reborn stronger than ever!”

“This place?” Sophia asked.

“You’d better off not knowing.”

Gallows wrapped his claws around himself as he shivered, “Now that you mention it, my whole body has been feeling twitchy, geh.”

The two teens turned to take a look at the Darkness Dragon World monster. They saw him hugging him as he twitched in his spot. His large glistening crawls wrapped around his body.

“G-Gallows!” Magoroku shouted as he flinched back with a hand up. He took note of his Buddy glowing, “You’re glowing!”

His Buddy did a transformation, his body shifting from his mini form into a much more detailed larger form. He had horns that were larger, his bones glistening almost like gold, “Gate Guider, Gallows Gestus!”

Magoroku couldn’t believe his eyes, “Gallows?” He was shocked, filled with worry. Was this his Buddy?

“The power of this place has caused your body to evolve.” 

The two teens took a glance at the Hundred Demons monster. 

Magoroku let out a breath of noise from his lips, considering that. So his Buddy finally evolved? Hmm, could that mean he could still combine into Death Shido? Magoroku confused features altered to amazement. His eyes glisten with an idea as he smirks. Cupping his fists.

“Can we still combine?”

Gallows turned to his Buddy, “Let’s try it, geh.”

Magoroku jumps up into the air.

“Combine!” 

As Gallow glows, shortly he feels the weight of the warmth covering his body. Transforming. Instead of being purple, his outfit was blood red. His cape was now replaced, finally having none. The marks of bones were still in the same spots as last time. But instead of having one long horn near his ears, on his mask, they were two small ones on each side.

Magoroku modeled contemptuously, “We did it!”

“From now on, call yourself Des Shido.”

Sophia merely watches the whole time with a devoid expression. Upon hearing those words, she converted with her head down to the side all while closing her eyes, “A name that Shido deserves.” She had to agree to that name, a fresh name a symbol of their fresh start here. The next phrase to their plans.

Magoroku hunched over, fisting his hands, really for another fight, “Now let’s ask Ikazuchi-sama for…”

_“A guy like that…”_

Magoroku paused, his eyes widened as his body turned to voice the voice. Magoroku had his body stiffly stretched. Sophia swiftly turned to face the voice as well. 

_“You don’t need him.”_

Their eyes caught sight of a boy dressed in blue and blonde hair, bright as gold.

_“The great tiger is here, and that’s more than enough.”_

**—**

Sophia used her powers to create an orb of the match, being simply ordered and she complies without any words but four. And what showed was the current match with Noboru and Suzuha or the start of one, that is.

“Huh? What does this mean?” Magoroku disputed. Before turning his body to face the two with a glance of curiosity in his eyes underneath his mask, “Kodo Noboru was a Dragon World user, wasn’t he?”

Sophia was paying attention to the front of her all while she overheard their little chat, keeping in those words. But that also piqued her curiosity as well.

“It’s a trifling matter.” He went on to explained, “When Yamigedo-sama fully revives… such concerns will become meaningless. Petty things like that.”

Was that so petty? That wasn’t a response he was looking for nor hoping for. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed. He was still curious but he couldn’t say anything. Just as he says, if that were to happen every little concern he had for this would be meaningless. So wouldn’t all of it be meaningless then? Everything would be washed of their meaning. 

Would that mean his strange relationship with Sophia would be meaningless, his concerns? Why did he care about that? About that girl in the first place? She was nothing but a cold girl, both dangerous and stoic. 

_‘I shouldn’t be thinking about that!’_

He shook those thoughts. Strange, foreign thoughts. He narrowed his eyes as they focused on the girl, unknowingly. He wasn’t even paying attention to the match but at her. She seemed to notice him, his glaring from underneath his mask. Her eyes merely stirred to him, caught a glimpse at him in his little dazed. But said nothing. 

Their eyes locked for a mere second, their different shades of blue connecting. He awkwardly flinched once he noticed her, as she was wordlessly telling him to focus on the mission and not her. As if she knew why he was looking at her. He notably fumbled shifting back to the orb. Shortly, her sky-blue eyes shifted back to her orb as well. When they both got their wordless focus on the orb, they noticed a card but it wasn’t just any card, it was a Hundred Demons monster! 

Where did he get the Hundred Demons card!?

“I gave it to him.” The monster spoke. 

“Th-That’s Ikazuchi-sama’s…!”

“Ikazuchi isn’t here anymore.” His voice sounded cold as if he didn’t truly care, “From now on, I will administrate all of the Hundred Demons, as their elder.”

Her eyes finally gilded towards him with a stoic expression as she was still holding her tool. Magoroku faces him as well. 

“That’s obvious, isn’t it?”

As the two watched, Magoroku merely stepped closer as crossing his arms, almost pouting at the screen in hand. As their different tones of blue kept a close eye on the orb.

“Looks like Kodo Noboru’s pretty strong when he uses Dungeon World.”

“Kodo Noboru.” She repeated his name underneath her lips, her devoid expression didn’t shift as she spoke it, “He was so dedicated to this Dragon World deck.”

She recognizes him from the ABC Cup, from the way Shido wanted him to lose, and how he bridged him with his rare cards. She knew his ranks, fighting style, skill, and all of the preceding. The info dwelling inside of her subconscious. She had plenty of notes on her tablet about many of the fighters and opponents from the ABC Cup. How she analyzes the other players rather thoughtfully with a stoic expression. She recalls that whole event replaying in her mind. Thanks to her studies, she has a great deal of information to back her. And one of those players is Noboru. He was known for using the Dragon World and stuck with it. Yet there was a single question that lingered in her mind… Why changed it?

“Why did he change the world that he uses?”

“Several of his Dragon Knights… crossed over the wall between worlds to Dungeon World. That’s all.”

“Crossed over the wall between worlds? But that can’t be easy…” She doubted it would be easy, it just can’t. Something she believes was not an easy thing to do, almost impossible to do in most cases…

“This, too, is the effect of Yamiegdo-sama’s revival.

Magoroku didn’t respond, or really wasn’t paying attention to them but so on. But those voices were ringing inside of his ears ideally.

“It seems like Kodo Noboru won the fight against Amanosuzu Suzuha.” She noted.

**—**

_It was months ago since it happened, yet since he came Magoroku began to think about it._

_“Wow! You even have_

_I’ll give it to you._

_“And with that, I’ve granted your wish. And that means that next, you’ll be granting my wish… right?” He had the blonde underneath his thumb, didn’t he? “In the event that you and I fight each other in the ABC Cup…”_

_“You want to lose to you?!”_

_Magoroku narrowed his eyes, “Shh. You’re being too loud.”_

_How very strange._

_I’ve already granted your wish._

_Vlad Dracula is already your card._

_It’s a card you received in exchange for fulfilling my wish._

_You’ll lose for me, right?_

_He had to do that thing again… It must be done._

_“Sophia! Call him here.”_

_Sophia left stoically with the order, shortly after with a nod._

_She knew her way around the school and where he was heading. It’s not before facing Kodo Noboru. “He’s calling for you.” Her eyes met with the boy in question. He wants to see you. Come with me. It’s important. “Shido is calling for you.”_

_It’s not long before he's faced with the blonde in question. He smiled as he had his blinder at the desk, “You did fantastic in last year’s ABC Cup.” You did well for me at last year’s ABC Cup. Thanks to you, I didn’t have to waste time trying. “Thanks to you, I didn’t have to put effort into a worthless fight.” I’m hoping for more of the same. Can I count on you again? “I’m expecting more of the same this year, Kodo Noboru.”_

_“So, which card do you want this year?”_

_This helps both of us, you know._

_Now you don’t have to worry about losing to Mikado Gao._

_You haven’t challenged the top-ranked Kisaragi Zanya in a while, and instead, continue to hold onto your position as second-ranked. Now wanting to get the top seat and escaping the humiliation of defeat because of it? Now that’s what I call a winner._

_“Shido.” The boy’s lips parted as he paused at hearing the girl’s voice, “He already left.”_

_Naturally._

_There’s really no need for me to act like this, but… Just in case, as they say._

_Well then, let’s win and get this over with._

_I’ll burn you down to cinders. Luminize, Dangerous Killer Death!_

_Open the flag!_

_Danger World._

_Well then, feel free to come at me however you like._

_Giggles Well, I suppose I can let you take two life from me._

_Why you’ve decided to actually try after all this time is a mystery, but… in that case, I’ll just have to put in real effort, too._

_Draw. Charge and draw._

_First things first, let me get rid of that eyesore of a Buddy you have._

_Cast! Crimson Slash!_

_I call Armorknight Minotaur to the center._

_I call Armorknight Ogre to the right._

_And finally, I Buddy Call Bluechase Dragon, Garg to the left!_

_Now, you might wonder, why Am I using the Burtish Danger World?_

_It’s so that even I, the student council president… can have a completely fair match with ignorant fools like you!_

_Now, everyone, attack the fighter!_

_An attack should be severe and fierce._

_You have to be thorough about it._

_If you’re going to bring out a size 3 monster, then I will, too._

_Draw. Charge and draw._

_I pay two gauge and send Garg and Ogre to my drop zone… so I can call._

_Look upon this well! I call to the center!_

_One who was born with everything… one who governs, devours, and rules over all!_

_Emperor Dragon, Gael Khan!_

_Effect, The King’s Roar._

_Laughing. There’s nothing in this world that isn’t forced to bow down before this power!_

_As long as they’re size 0, I can still call monsters._

_I call Garg to the left._

_And finally, I cast._

_The set spell, Night in the Wild._

_Just in case, as they say._

_Garg attacks the fighter._

_A pointless struggle._

_Gael Khan, attack the fighter!_

_Show him just how different the two of us are!_

_You have one life compared to my ten!_

_That’s such a joke, I just have to laugh!_

_So you’re finally using it! No matter how innocent you pretend to be, we both know what you're willing to do for what you want._

_And yet, my Gael Khan’s defense is 10,000. Not to mention my life is 10. No matter what sort of plan you’re rolling out, my victory is certain._

_D-Dragonic Destroy?_

_No one with common sense would use a card as hard to use as that in their deck!_

_My life is still 6._

_There’s no way you can do that!_

_Bloody charge?_

_I knew that._

_Reducing my life from 10 to 0 in just one turn…_

_Good thing you were lucky._

_Is there something you need from the student council?_

_Do you want to see him?_

_I’ll arrange a meeting._

_This has to be a joke!_

_There’s no way I, of all people, should’ve lost to a grade-schooler!_

_I suppose we’ll just have to let Todoroki Genma out._

_Todoroki Genma? What are you talking about?_

_I’ve never even met the guy._

_I never stole his deck, and I definitely never locked him up underground._

_Sophia._

_Da._

_Magoroku began to laugh._

_“Shido.” Sophia called in hopes it’ll get him to stop. What a weirdo._

Those memories come flashing back without fail. How he’d lost to him during the ABC Cup. But now standing closer towards Noboru made him ponder for a moment. Shido Magoroku recalled Kobo Noboru. Long ago.

Magoroku found it harder to imagine it. But imagine that! 

The boy went missing but shortly made himself known as some sort of bad guy. The former Dragon World user was on their side, this time. The wrong side of the law. No, Noboru being bad or 'evil'. So fate has them working on the same side again. 

_Kodo Noboru being evil?! I can't believe it. It makes me want to laugh._

It truly made him want to laugh. He couldn't control it. He just had to. He couldn't help but laugh. He brought a hand to his mouth and laughed into it. He snickered. 

The blonde turned to meet him. His cold gaze meeting the laughing boy next to him, "What are you laughing at?"

"Well, it's just… I've never thought you, of all people, would join us!" Magoroku noted. 

Tiger got annoyed, "Shut up!" He snapped back in a thick and cold tone. "Like you're any better. You can barely win your fights." Certainly Noboru underneath that mask of his. He can tell it was him yet he was so different. "Hell, I'd say we don't need someone like you on our team. You suck."

"Hey!" Magoroku cupped his hand and easily got offended. How dare he! Who does he think he is? Shido Magororku could easily breeze over this kid if he truly wanted. But he didn't do so, either. "For your information, _bub_. I'm history's greatest Buddyfighter, Shido Magoroku, thank you!"

"You're the greatest at losing." 

  
  
  


He wasn't heartless and despite his egotistical nature, he did show to care for Ikazuchi and Sophia, and shockingly Gallows, too.

His thoughts plague the white-haired stoic made of Winter Ice. He wanted her to back quickly, he couldn’t do without Sophia as much as he refused. He needed her, more than anything. He wanted her to come back but she couldn’t. He constantly chased after her, calling for her, and looking up to her for answers.

Thanks to Sophia, she was being hunted by the Buddy Police and was no longer his Vice-President. She saw the side of him that he’ll never show anyone, never and if he did to anyone else, he’ll be so bent on it. Personal space wasn’t an issue when he clumsily clung to her without Sophia’s opposing the idea of mocking him. He didn’t think only embraced her out of panic. Maybe it was because he wanted her to save him, even if she wouldn’t. Clinging to her felt safe, everything about her shoulders were safe. He just wanted to feel safe, reassured, comfortable, and all of the above. 

_Why can’t I stop thinking about her!?_

“Gesha-Gesha!” A mini serpentine skeleton with large silver talons claws as hands trailed him from the side. A torn blood-red scarf floating with his movements. His partner — Death Ruler, Gallows — was in his mini form as he came out of his card. He floated near the desk he was one. “You’ve finally noticed, geh?”

Magoroku raised a brow at his Buddy monster, “Notice what?”

“Your feelings for Big Sis Sophia, geh.”

“Wh-What are you talking about?” Magoroku furrowed his brow, as he pointed his index finger at his Buddy. He felt his heart leap into his chest. A strange feeling. What feelings? This is crazy! “S-Stop joking around! I don’t have feelings for anyone!”

“You make things so obvious, geh, Magoroku.” Gallow teased, “It’s so clear that you fallen for her, geh.”

“What?”

“Use your head, Magoroku.”

Gallows let out a breath as his horns went down, He’ll discover it soon, geh. Before he regained it. What was Gallows getting at? Use his head? Magoroku did just that. Something related to Sophia. Feelings for her? He doesn’t mean…

Even her name sent shivers down his body, making his heart clenched inside of his chest. He felt his blood rush. He hated this. He felt butterflies within his guts.

“I don’t get it. Why can’t I stop thinking about her?” Magoroku clung onto his shirt, near his heart. “Why does my chest her every time I think about her leaving me? I’ve never experienced this before. It hurts… Why me?”

“Looks like you got a big high-school crush, geh, Magoroku!”

“D-Don’t be silly! There’s no way that I, Shido Magoroku, would be in love!” Magoroku placed a hand on his chest, “I mean, everyone should love me, Shido Magoroku!”

“Did people even love in the first place, geh?”

“Looks like you’re seriously love struck by Big Sis Sophia, geh.”

His eyes dilated in shock. “I’m in love with… Sophia!?”

No fair! It was no fair at all! No matter how many times he'll like to forget, his body doesn't prove that. He protested and complained about the idea when he realized it. Of course, he would. It's not like he wanted to, okay maybe he did, but still! It has been days since Gallows hinted at it and he didn’t feel the same once he discovered it. How did Gallows know it before he did!? And did that mean, Sophia knows it, too!?

_I’m the Student Council President of Aibo Academy’s Junior High. I’m so skilled that I’m second-ranked in my grade! I’m Shido Magoroku… I shouldn’t have to feel this way!_

He gritted his teeth. 

Imagine that! The great Shido Magoroku has feelings for someone! But NOT just anyone! For Sophia Sakharov!

Why must he fall for someone like her, Sophia Sakharov, of all people!? She probably didn't feel any sort of love at all! She probably had no heart either! She probably thought it was meaningless, and 'this is pointless'. 

“Magoroku. Don’t worry.” Gallows spoke, “Just confess. She’ll reject you quickly but it’ll be painless. Trust me, geh.”

_The greatest Buddyfighter in the world is me, Shido Magoroku. I’m the greatest fighter in history, Shido Magoroku! She should be grateful that I’ll consider her the perfect partner in the first place!_

Long ago, he discovered that it’s true that it’s hard to spot what is right under your nose. It was difficult to spot what was right underneath his nose. 

How can she ever think that? How dare she come into his life once more and change him!? 

How dare she take his heart without consulting him first! Stop that! Stop thinking about her!

He groaned. 

The feelings only grew. 

If he told her, that could ruin everything they already built! Sophia might not think of him the same and it pains him greatly. The last thing he wanted was to make everything awkward between them. If he told her soon, there will be trouble. 

“I never expected to actually be in love with her…! But if I told her now, there will be trouble!”

He frowned. He groaned, shoving his gloved hands into his face, "What should I do?" He whined. “There’s no way I’ll be able to tell her how I feel now!”

“Just confess to her, geh. I promise it’ll only hurt for a moment, before you know it, you’ll be falling for somebody else, geh.”

“Don’t be crazy!” Magoroku felt his body tensed, “I-I can’t just confess like that!”

“Why not, geh?” Gallow asked. “Why wait to confess.”

“Do you seriously have a thing for that girl?”

He acted like he didn't care for Gallows, but the truth was, he did but only would let it show when Gallows was shaking, admitting that he felt weird, 'G-Gallows!' He could only watch in shock before his Buddy involved. He was sure Gallows had some love for him too. But they wouldn't show it.

Gallows went back into his card as his familiar laugher faded and the room fell to silence. 

“Do you think I enjoy having feelings for someone like her?”

The three were called once more and he was dazed.

“Another one!”

“If you want scrubs like that, I can bring you plenty.” He brought his core case up, “The great Tiger can do that, and more.”

“Don’t be hasty. Wait for your next orders.”

Noboru puts his deck away, “I understand.” 

Magoroku watched from the back with his hands behind his back and a frown plastered on his lips as the boy was walking off. He also watched Sophia, who had her stoic gaze on the boy, eyeing him with those icy eyes that were focused on the blonde but not at him. He wanted that attention, for her stoic gaze on him. Not some newcomer!

The tan-haired strolled up to her, parting his lips and remarking to the girl, “He’s a newcomer, but he acts like he’s hot stuff.” As he got close, his eyes never let her frame. His glance becoming colder with his hand behind his back.

But she didn’t respond to him even look his way so he closed his eyes Sophia closed her eyes as well. While his gloved hands pat his waist. “I could have defeated the likes of Magatsu Jin and Amanosuzu Suzuha, too.”

He was aware that he could, that boy took all of his thunder and fun from him, leaving him to sit and watch. And right now, he was looking for that validation from Sophia. For her to at least agree with him on this.

“I have a different task for you.”

“Huh?” He opens his eyes in shock from this, meeting the wall near to the left.

The white-haired took action, re-opening her eyes and taking out her card, “Stars. Guild me.” As his eyes shifted to her frame once again from confusion. An orb appeared in front of her, “We will head to Cho-Hodaka right away.”

His features twisted to confusion, “Cho-Hodaka?”

“The Buddy Police think it’s very likely an Omni Lord is hiding there,” Sophia explained.

“It probably hasn’t awakened yet. It could be easy to capture.”

Magoroku smirked, as his brows arched to a maliciously muddled. Cupping his hand and bringing it to his chest, “Leave it to us!” Before turning slightly around to face his buddy, “Gallows!”

“I Know, geh.”

Dramatically Magoroku twirled as his eyes were closed, “History’s greatest Buddyfighter! Shido Magoroku!”

While Gallows glowed from his mini form to his full form, “Gallows Gestus!”

“Combine!” They shouted in harmony.

And his clothes were replaced with the outfit he had, thick poofy red, almost like blood in color and golden bones. “Just call me…” He gasped as his feet landed on the floor and he posed, “Ges Shido!”

“I’ll give you a Hundred Demons.” And he threw a card in the air, “Awaken!”

He stood near Sophia as the card came out, it was a dragon with reddish and peach skin. He took the card happily.

“Wait.”

He paused confusingly, turning his head to face the girl, “What is it?”

“Before we go any further, we need to form a plan.”

“That’s a good idea!” He responded, “Never hurts to be prepared!”

The one they both can agree on was being prepared, they always made sure they came to prepare for everything else. 

“You can help me capture it by using the Hundred Demons if necessary.” She explained, “But I will use my powers to awaken the monster while you assist me if such a downfall were to occur.”

“I understand!”

“Follow me.” 

The thick fog surrounded them, covering the area in the gust. Footsteps being the only racket in the dense mist of the deep forest, cranking heels on the dirt and grass. Following the motions of leaves, brunches, anything unpropitious enough was being sloped on. Buried deep inside of the dense trees and vermins, where the supervision of the effulgence was important to see without any other light, stood the monsters of the night. Monsters roamed the devoid streets in the decedent of the twilight, searching for their next pillage to feast on. 

The evening in these woods was always so bitterly bleak and sullen when the danger came out. Barely seeable, lights were critical. Not being the first time they were in a place like this one together. 

But he wasn’t so sure about this, it felt as if they'd been wandering for quite a while as he was following the girl. As his eyes were set on the girl, with his head awkwardly arched. She seemed to have full control over their plans. 

“Are you sure it’s this way?”

“Da. There’s no mistakes.” She explained keeping her stoic features, “That shadow disappeared around here.”

But he paused, as he met someone near the tree. Sophia also halted her steps taking note of the new figure nearby.

“Aren’t you…?” Magoroku questioned shockingly. 

As the two watched, the boy carried himself off the dirt. They narrowed their brows, frowning. Both are seemingly annoyed at the new figure. They knew him and they were disgusted, bitterly staring at him with disdain filled eyes.

“Hyoryu Kiri!” Sophia finished.

“That’s right!” Magoroku annoyingly raised his arm, pointing at the boy and agreeing with Sophia’s words, “He was one of Mikado Gao’s friends! What are you doing here?”

“W-Well…” The teal-haired stuttered.

The two studied his habits as he stuttered, fear filling his eyes. As he brought his hands down. Sophia merely questions further.

“Did you see a monster?” 

Sophia pressed the issues as the boy shakes his head in reply, “I don’t know.”

Magoroku turned her head to face the girl, “Then he’s no use.” He lifted his hand once more “Let’s go search somewhere else.”

“Wait. We can’t leave him like this.” 

She had other plans, more maliciously driven ones for the boy as she took a step closer. Her sky-blue eyes witnessed the small boy panic. Digging underneath her sweater for her Dark Core Case. Her cold scowl shifted to a malicious grin as she kept moving forward one step at a time. 

“You’re going to forget that you ever saw us.”

There was twisted joy in her expression as she spoke. Missing the feeling of wiping the memories of others. Magoroku couldn’t do much but observe her sick satisfaction take over, being influenced by the dark forces. His eyes slightly widened, she was going to take away Kiri’s memories. 

Her Dark Core clasped his arm as he flinches, only to cause a shock tide to run along her body. The pain was unbearable, closing her eyes as her mind saw something. She groans loudly from the pain that caused her to lose her balance and fall backward. Magoroku's eyes stretched, his arms slightly open, watching this all pumped out. She was pushed back against him, but Magoroku couldn’t handle her wait and he slumped to the hard soil while she was falling on top of him as he gasped.

His body felt the impact on both sides. He pressed his hands on her shoulders, as he struggled to breathe. Gritting his teeth, holding back his cries. His eyes shut as her weight became unendurable, her body both soft, warm, and cold all at the same time. But for being so slim, she was very much heavy and the weight of her body felt like she was crushing his ribs.

She landed on something soft, on top of him, “I see. So that’s how it is.” 

“He heard her muttering to herself before getting up, he felt the weight being lifted from him. As he felt her body heat leave him and her body slipping from his hands. He opened her eyes as his arms shifted, “Huh?” 

She got up before her eyes met his frame, her head tilted to his body that was left on the floor. Staring directly at him, “We’re going to capture him!” Her appearance was cold and serious. 

He pushed his upper body from off the dirt. “But Gratos-sama said…” His tone sounded worried and she sensed that from his expression. The way she was looking down at him was almost like a boy worrying. 

“It’s all right.” He watched as her expression imperceptibly softened. It wasn’t annoyance but a stoic glance but something about it felt oddly comforting and her tone of the word. “This isn’t what we planned, but we can still fulfill our goals.”

“What?” He was confused. The plan they discussed. That plan was to help capture the Omni Lord as Sophia used her powers to awaken the monster and bring it back; he was there to help if necessary.

Before he could have another saw, she teleported out of that in a hazy fashion. That familiar icy glared returning to her features once more.

“It’s no use. Do you really think you can escape?”

Her dress and jacket waved as she hovered off the ground in front of the boy, her icy winter stared piercing the boy. White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Before her feet softly landed on the floor.

Magoroku pushed himself off the floor, dashing towards the source of her voice. And near the two. “Give it up!” He shouted as he halted behind him, only a few feet from him.

“You don’t need to use a Dark Core… in other words, Disaster Force. And you don’t use Future Force, either. You can make the cards real on your own.” 

“Wh-What are you saying?” Magoroku was stunned, he couldn’t help stare with an expression filled with shock.

“When I touched you earlier, I saw a fragment of your memory.”

Her cold annoyed expression focused harshly, _‘I should have realized this sooner.’_ As if she was glaring daggers at the small boy and Magoroku could only watch, “That’s right. You are…”

But her voice halted as he screamed, “Someone, help me!”

As a cue, their eyes shot up instantly as they took note of a male. Their lips parted.

She flinched in surprise while watching, “Aragami Rouga?” Before her body slumped irritatingly. She grits in annoyance, her expression filled with emotion.

He made him towards the girl as his metal heels creak on the grass below them. She was still angry, annoyed, bitterly intense. Dang Rouga, that guy. Always getting in the way of her plans. Where did he even come from anyone? And now long was he even there?

“Sophia!”

“Let’s go.” 

She walked right past the boy and he blinks confusingly at her and he was left chasing after her for their mission. 

“My power isn’t working properly.” That explains why she wasn’t using her teleporting or how she didn’t just use an orb to locate their location, “Where are those two?”

“When it’s dark and misty like this, it’s hard to search for them.”

That was most certainly true. The sky waved of misty azure, the fog was thick, covering most of their view forward. As the clouds were transparent besties a few slices of mists and light from the diminutive stars everywhere. As the extensive luna was dangling above, glistening on their frames with a soft light of the dark being the main beam source. The atmosphere was misty grey, dismal, and gloomy. So obscure it was tricky to see the trees around the outside, let alone the shutter, a shade of thick blue.

The Hundred Demons came to mind.

She halted her steps forward, also causing him to stop. She shifted in annoyance with a cold evil glare in her eyes as she met his eyes, “This is what the Hundred Demons are for!”

“Oh,” he was stunned for a mere moment at her tone but paid no mind to it. Elevating his hand and rubbing the back of his head, “That’s right!” Closing his eyes, he smiles. A few moments he went straight to his pockets, pulling out the card and throwing it up in the air, “Come out! Bronze Dragon, Daygala!”

And the dragon came out its card.

Magoroku buckled his legs and pointed towards the view in front of him, “Turn all that stands in our way to sand!” 

He orders and the monster listens without fail. He blew away at the countless trees, turning them all to dusk.

His expression shifted to even more of a malicious leer, “Keep it up! Turn this mountain to sand… so we can find Kiri and Rouga!”

They heard a familiar raspy voice coming from behind.

Sophia gasps as she turns, “Mikado Gao!”

Magoroku also veered to face the sky alongside her, instead of being shocked he was gritting his teeth from annoyance. 

“That’s Vice-President Sophia!” Gao noted. 

“Wait a second, Death Shido is there too!” Drum also spoke, “Isn’t she supposed to be Death Shido?”

Magoroku was offended, “How rude! I’m Ges Shido!”

“Ges Shido? A new enemy, huh? I’ll capture them both.”

“Heh,” Magoroku wouldn’t allow that to happy with annoyance swelling in his eyes, he pointed at them, “Turn them to sand!” Ges Shido didn’t care whether or not they would live. He wanted to make them all to ashes. All of it, if it meant he wouldn’t lose.

“Turn all of them into sand!”

As the monster blew the fire towards the group in front of them. However, that didn’t work as they saw the light teal boy rush in front of it. Before they knew it there was a flashing light.

Sophia was pissy, looking coldly at them. Anger builds up as they lose their plans. While Magoroku gazed on in his shocked gaze, pointing at the monster.

“Y-You… Who are you?”

“I am Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea. An Omni Lord from Dungeon World.”

He watched as Joker and Rouga talked about Kiri and he had to watch. He was filled with many different emotions. Amazed. Confused. Wonder.

“I can’t believe it!” 

“As I thought.” Sophia’s voice was low but low enough that he could only hear it.

He smirks maliciously as his body lowered, “If he’s an Omni Lord, then we’ll take him to Gratos-sama!” He raised his hand up to point once more, “Daygala!”

The monster went in for an attack only for Kiri, no this was Miserea to block it with a shield, “Your attacks have no effect on me.” Before using his powers, “Let the forest have water.”

The two grew shocked as their eyes shifted around the area, watching as the trees re-built in front of them. Everything that the Hundred Demons turned to ask was refurbished being successfully brought back into its original state.

Magoroku turned his head to glance at all of the things, “Unbelievable!”

The Omni Lord of water brought the card back

Magoroku turned his head to face the girl, “Wh-What are we going to do?” He was looking for her answers, in the scratch of answers he couldn’t solve. She was already controlling this mission as it was and Magoroku had no other plans.

Her shocked month closed, connecting her lips tightly together into a frown as her icy eyes altered to the side to look at him as she heard his voice. Their eyes managed to lock in the commotion. She took out her card, as her upper body turned to him.

“We have no choice but to retreat.”

She unrolled a portal and floated inside as her eyes never broke contact with his. Watching her leave in that portal made him scream. Magoroku felt a rise of panic swelling inside of him as he frankly turned. He jumped headfirst into the portal as it was still open, “Don’t leave me!”

He didn’t want to leave her. Desperate not to be left behind here, not with these guys.

…

_He found himself engulfed by the sudden warmth._

_He flinched and yelped as he felt her touch, she was touching him. His space was invaded by her presence. Her body was so close that he could feel her body heat against his. He couldn't escape. But personal space was never an issue for them, either. They always invaded each other’s personal space and both felt comfortable with that._

_His body tensed, face flushed with crimson. He felt her body pressed against his back._

_"S-Sophia?! Wh-What are you doing!?"_

_She doesn’t respond. Her eyes are more focused on his body. With her drifting mouth carelessly pressing against his exposed skin, in a powerful and swift motion. He didn’t realize that his collar was already unbuttoned and unzipped, revealing his collarbone and shoulders. He shivered at the cold air hitting against his skin. His shirt was already disheveled._

_She stoically leaned forward, pressing her lips to his lips._

_He tensed up at the touch._

_“S-Sophia…?” He was surprised, as he brought his hand up, “Did you just…?”_

His eyes shot open in a panic as he dramatically gasped for air. His eyes revealed the darkroom. He shifted up from his blankets as he shivered. His wavering gaze meeting the dark inners this room had to offer. His heart racing fast with sweat pouring down his body, soaking him in the water. He felt wet, dirty. He was soaked with his thoughts. His body felt both the warmth and the cold. Mixed.

That dream…

What was it really a dream?

Sophia!

He turned to the side only to find that Sophia seemed to be finally sleeping. Her back facing him. It was different from her usual sleeping position. Blankets reaching to her shoulders, she looked rather peaceful. A part of him was glad that she was sleeping, dozing off to whatever dreams she may be having. If demons even get dreams in the first place. 

At least, he wouldn’t warn her to go to sleep or that she needed sleep. Demons didn’t really need sleep but he wanted her to get some rest as well. She wouldn’t sense the crazed amount of feelings cursing guts right now. 

“What a dream…?” He stared at her. “Was it just a dream?”

If it was only just a dream why did it feel so real…? 

Her cold touch felt so real.

Why?

Wait a second! He had a dream about… **_DOING THAT TO SOPHIA?!_** Wait, no… **_SOPHIA DOING THAT TO HIM?!_** Whatever they were doing. He wasn’t clear on that part, either but… Sophia… bit him… kissed him… and he found himself enjoying it. **_ENJOYING IT?!_** She even asked if he _wanted_ her! 

**_Why me?_ **

Was he out of his mind? He couldn’t do that! It was nonsense! All of it! No way! This wasn’t fair at all! He only panicked further, as his cheeks began to color. Was it him or was the room getting hotter as the moments passed? It felt like an oven in here! Surely she didn’t want him **_that_** way either, right? She wouldn’t want to take their relationship _that_ far, would she?

It felt painful… painfully good. It felt pleasurable despite being in pain. A new kind of pain he'd never experienced before. He slid a finger down his neck, wondering what it would feel like. He flinched. Gosh, he wanted more of that. He needed that. 

He parted in shock. He placed his hands on his head, in a panic. He clung to his hair, sensitive tan-colored hair. 

What if he woke up to see, watching him with stoic eyes, holding his hands, or playing with his hair. How would she even feel? What would she even say?

“What if we could do that…?”

He shook his head. There’s no way… He laughed nervously. That’s impossible!

She wouldn’t do that, right? 

He leaned forward, holding his arm. He was shaking. He hesitated. Come on, just wake her already! He yelled at himself but he was still twitching.

He didn’t tell her to “Stop this!” or protest against it, he just gave in.

His eyes flutter open again, as he is faced with the ceiling above. He had that dream again, the strange dream.

He woke up again, this time about her.

_Sophia…_

He reached out his hand, hoping to reach her. He hoped to touch her once again, to cling to her, to feel her presence near his.

_Shido, Shido, Shido…_

He could hear his name being whispered by her, a tone that made him shivered. He couldn’t feel her cold warmth.

She was so close yet so far away from him…

He felt lonely.

**_—_ **

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742690/chapters/73157154/edit)



###  [Chapter 15](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742690/chapters/73157154)

### Chapter Text

Ever since she’d been tracked and haunted by Buddy Police for supposedly being Death Shido, going home was never an option she’d taken before. Now, she mostly stood within the lair without much sleep. It wasn’t needed for her. She rarely slept before. Only taking small naps throughout the night, she was an early bird.

It’s best to be prepared for anything. Anything could happen here so it’s best to be prepared for it.

But nothing prepared herself for this.

“Honestly.” She narrowed her eyes, “You’re so much trouble.”

She was annoyed. Annoyed by her sudden feelings in her chest. Annoyed at Shido for making her feel this way. Why you… No, these feelings were here. In truth, she wasn’t all too certain when they started herself, only that they were slowly arising to meet the surface of the ice. 

Her head and emotions had been a mess ever since using her Disaster Force to awaken the Omni Lord from her slumber. The amount of Disaster Force she ended up using. Her body was used to the use of Disaster Force but not used to using it all at once to teleport a large monster. As though, it took a lot of her physical and mental strength to do so. It made her body in return weak. The Disaster Force’s risks were high. 

But she was good at hiding it from most, for the most part. There’s a risk involved with using such a dark power. Yet, she endured it long enough.

“I was not powerful enough.”

She worked even harder. She was already powerful but used up most of her power. It left her drained. And the rest of the strength she had, she used to teleport her and Shido out from danger.

As Gallows once put it, he'll just slow her down. Then again, the tan-haired did help a lot. At this point in time, they went through more things imaginable together. He’s so much trouble. But to deal with it anyway.

She was caring, in her own little way.

They were too far deep within the plans to go back now, yet she found herself thinking more and more about her past moments with Shido. Shido, of all people.

She already knew their past, it was clear as day in her memory. She wasn’t here for a reminder of that. And she’s not here to listen to his circumstances, either. He didn’t want to waste her time. Good. She hated wasting her time. This boy was just lucky that she hasn’t wiped his memories of the past yet. That was tempting. Maybe she tried to maliciously erase his memories.

“You’re the one who took my heart, aren’t you?” She questioned, though that answer was already obvious. Her mind was filled with other questions. “Tell me. Why do this?” 

Only silence followed.

She didn’t understand it. Why him? Shido is clueless, a weirdo, a drama queen, incompetent, clingy, egotistical; the clumsy, ineffective, and idiotic student council president. He was nothing more. Heck, she even admitted as well, thanks to the girl formerly named, Terumi, that she couldn’t even stand sitting next to him. _I can relate._ She was aware of that. His father was a former member of their supposed enemy and not only that but dressed similar to him in most ways.

_“If you aren’t a genius like me, there’s no way you could use this flag.” She heard him speak before he paused from shock. Genma was also using the Ancient world. “Y-Y-Y-You have it too!?”_

_“You saw it last year, Shido.” She spoke on the_

She narrowed her eyes. She found herself thinking about him a little more than she’ll like, too.

_“You’re in a mood.”_

A voice echoed within her mind. 

“You’re in love with me too, aren’t you?”

It was true, she found him annoying sometimes. It’s true that she nearly murdered him a few times, but she did that to a lot of people as well. She didn’t want him to die, not yet, at least. Her sadistic nature. Despite all of that, it was more tough love. The truth is, she wanted him to win, he had too. Punishment might help him in this case. Make him learn. 

With Shido, she found herself relaxing in his care, despite his cluelessness and failure. She trusted him.

“So this is how it is.”

  
  
  


Her expression is cold as ice, stern as always. Shoulders high with confidence, hands at her side. Displaying no sign of emotions underneath her cold and stoic face. She shows no sign of fear or dread. But she stood on her high, being prepared for anything. 

“Everything is going as expected, Kyoya-sama.”

“And how about Magoroku?”

“He’s well.”

“You find yourself talking about him a lot, don’t you?” He questioned, “I’ve noticed it.”

She did, didn’t she? She didn’t notice it before but Sophia Sakharov denied it.

She blocked out the feelings, not showing them. She saved his life because she had, too.

She focused back on their mission. The only thing **_THAT_ ** should **_MATTER_ ** here. They rarely interact as much as they did before, if not rarely now. 

She stoically watched as Noboru and Gratos left again, leaving her alone with both Shido and Gallows. Still, since that day with him throwing her up against the wall, she kept her guard rather high. She kept her steady eyes on the monsters every time she could, knowing how far he was willing to go.

“Why is Kodo Noboru so special anyway?” She could sense the envy pouring from his words. “It’s so annoying. I’m more useful than that kid anyway. After all, I’m history’s greatest Buddyfighter, Shido Magoroku.”

He wanted to be seen, to be praised, and to feel worthy like he was. “We need to do something!”

They did a lot but always seemed to fail at it, even with Sophia’s clear ideas. Sophia doesn’t bother to move, unlike before. She stood still, as she stared stoically out in front of her. There was still more they could do, however, their time was running short. 

The president seemed to notice her behavior. 

“Sophia?”

She blinked, his voice echoed her mind again. She turned to face him, meeting his concerned expression.

“Are you feeling okay? You’re acting a little strange.”

Despite her stoic and mysterious nature and his cluelessness, Shido was able to easily tell if there’s something bothering her. He could tell when she was in a mood or how she acted. Shido was able to read her somewhat good, for the most part.

She doesn’t respond to that, instead, she reacted. She lifted up her arms and created an orb, “Since Asmodai got his other half. However, we could still weaken Asmodai’s body.” She doesn’t meet his gaze as she focuses on her orb.

She expected to hear: “That’s it! We’ll fight him again and steal his card for Yamigedo-sama!” But that response didn’t come.

He wasn’t looking at the orb anymore, he was staring directly at her, now. He was frowning. 

_‘Sophia’s good at hiding how she feels but I wonder…’_ His navy eyes trailed her closely, studiously. _‘If that still affected her. We’re more focused on Gratos-sama’s orders so I never even thought about it.’_

Her trick of distracting him with the mission could only last long enough. 

**_—_ **

Her glare was cold as ice. Her expression neutral and stoic. She rarely speaks and when she did, her words were laden with confidence. When he looks at her she would stare back, often tapping, telling him to get back to his work or slowly blinking but declares nothing. Words weren’t needed in her space. His shoulders drop as he sighs from defeat. 

He sees her sauntering in the halls with her shoulders high and gazes in front of her. Metal heels cranking the floor along her path. The urge to chase after she grows and shortly, he finds himself being snatch into the waves. 

“Sophia!” He calls out, rushing towards her. Giving in. 

Who was a king without a queen? Lonely was one word to explain it. He sees himself as the king. The Student Council President, the leader, acknowledges himself as superior. But he is not the shiny piece on the board, the strings. That responsibility belongs to Sophia Sakharov. She has all the constraints, the real mastermind behind his actions. She’s dangerous, even more so than the Buddy Police. But he’s also malicious cunning much like her. 

Despite her aloof and icy nature, he finds comfort in her character. His trust for her runs deep along with his blood. She has the answers, didn’t she? He clings to her, out of fear. An instinct tells him to draws near, he feels safe when she’s here. He is safe with her, being afraid of everything but her stare. Showing weakness to others by clinging to them. He holds her shoulders and arms, as she stands there, glaring stoically at the danger. While his blood runs cold and his heart race. 

He believes she was cold, possibly heartless if it wasn’t for her actions. Her stare was ice but he wants her glare to view his frame. With her emotionless features but he sees pasts her impassiveness. She’s dangerous, loyal, and cold. 

When they teleported there, he instantly hid behind the pillar as Gratos and Tiger were discussing something. Sophia didn’t bother to place her card away for good and left it in her hand.

“Shido. What are you doing?”

He jerked at the noise, “Oh, Sophia! Quiet please, I’m busy!”

Sophia was watching the male in front of her, who was hiding along with his Buddy, with a neutral expression written on her characteristics. Large sky-blue eyes of ice were viewing the boy as he watched.

Magoroku was decrying behind one of the pillars, attentively watching the exchange with Gratos and Tiger, as his head and one of his eyes pecked out on the side. His gloved hands on the pillar. Lost in thought as his navy eyes focused. He didn’t call it spying, he thought it was studying. He was studying the two, wondering their next move. His body shifted, moving a little over.

“At this rate, I’m going to lose my position of prominence!”

His position of prominence was mattering to him. He was here first, not this guy, and he wasn’t doing much as he was before. He felt fruitless and he despised that feeling. He had self-worth in this mission too. Clinging to his power and position the best he could, even to those who provided such power.

“Were you ever prominent before?”

Candidly, his arms slip off the pillar while fisting them. He shifts to stare at the girl near him, “We need to do something!”

Her heels echo as she stirred off to the side, creating a simple orb, “Asmodai is weak since half of his essence was consumed by Yamiegdo-sama.” The girl explained with her neutral face as the orb showed the blonde with his dancing buddy on the banana buddy skill high in the sky, “Now he’s on the move with just his buddy.”

“That’s it!” She was helping him get another idea again! He’ll use the Hundred Demons card and steal the other half of him for their master! “We’ll give his remaining half to Yamigedo-sama!”

Magoroku dramatically posed with his legs bucked with his arms in the air, “Gratos-sama! Please give me a Hundred Demons monster!”

…

He was on his own once more.

“Hey! Wait, don’t!” 

The dragon monster, green like the grass and had armor didn’t listen to him. As he could only view with a baffle daze on his features as he saw the monster talking to himself. Peering from the corner of the building. With his body sticking out from the sides, his navy eyes focused on the monster in front of him.

“This is a problem. He came out of the card on his own, and now…” He lowered his frame almost in defeat while his lips curved. He gasps upwards as he pauses his sentences. His eyes noticing the monster he was looking for was there. He removed one of his hands from off the wall and smirks, “There he is! Asmodai!” He shifted around behind the wall with his back down facing it while taking out his dark core, “Darkness Barrier, Activate!” He throws high in the air.

The dragon came out, creating the black familiar mist. Swelling the area and everything inside of it. And the fighters got lifted into the fighting stage. But Navy eyes instantly noticed the missing boy and just the Magic World monster. His body leaned forward slightly, placing his hands on his hips once more as he grins.

“You separated yourself from your buddy! Now we can win easily!”

“I don’t know about that!” Gao was the one who spoke as he was lifted up in the center.

Mikado Gao!? How did he get here!?

His tan coded brow furrow in annoyance from this, annoyingly staring, “Mikado Gao? What are you doing here?”

“Your Hundred Demons monster caused chaos,” Drum countered, “Did you think we wouldn’t notice?”

“We’ll be your opponents!”

The pink-haired warped into their Darkness Barrier once more, “You all know me! Nanana Paruko is here!” She announced, “Today, we’re bringing you a fight with Mikado Gao against Death Shido!”

Magoroku got offended, “Not Death! Ges!” Death was the old him, he was new and improve Ges Shido! Get it right!

Oh well, it didn’t matter…

“Howl, the roar of the Dragon Lord! Shine, as bright as the sun! Luminze! Super Dragon, Fifth Omni Formation!”

“Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize! Hundred Magic!”

“Buddy… fight!” Paruko spoke.

“Raise the flag!” The two boys said in unison.

“Dragon World!”

“Magic World!”

Gao had the first move. Calling two others on both of his sides.

“I’m not going to take that!” He roughly and dramatically draws up a card, “I cast! Solomon’s Shield!” A yellow shield kept him from being struck by the attack.

It was his turn next!

He dramatically poses, “I Buddy call to the center! Mediator, Botis!”

He was fully aware of its effect. As he lifted a card from his hand, “I don’t need this card!”

“All right!” 

The card dissolves into nothing from his hand. And the monster went to Gao, taking the card from him as well.

“Next, I call Demon Realm Architect, Gamigin to the left!” The monster appeared on his left field, “I cast! Set spell, Solomon’s great barrier!” Allowing him to add a spell card to his hand.

Magoroku was grinning crazily from this, almost like an excited child as the girl flying in the air explained his moves to the people watching.

“Normally he’s a size 2, but I call Amon to the fight!” Before going for an attack, “Amon, attack Mikado Gao!”

Gao only increased his hand from the attack.

“It’s no good if his hand increases every time I attack!” But still arched his body, and clutched his fingers tightly in the palm of his hand, “Gamigin! Attack Misura!”

“Huh?” Paruko looks on with confusion, “Wouldn’t it make more sense to defeat Misura before attacking Gao?”

“Shut up!” He countered, “Botis, attack the fighter!”

And Gao was down to 5 life.

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

It was Gao’s turn now. He draws before charges and draws. He calls a monster to his left spot. The monster Gao called went for an attack. He gasps as he feels the monster attacking him. Another one

“Don’t get cocky! I cast Chillax!”

Magoroku blocked the attack from going past. Gao had 5 and he had 8, having the upper hand in this match.

“I call Botis to the center once more!”

He only had one card in his hand, “I’ll discard this!”

Gao wasn’t going to discord anything, losing two life but instead he had a monster’s skill protecting him

“1 damage?” Magoroku felt the room growing hotter 

“When I pay 1 gauge, Marak decreases my damage by 1!”

Magoroku became annoyed, “A cheap trick!” His tone rattling with annoyance, gritting his teeth with strain. However, Magoroku was far from finished. His body tensed.

“Gamigin! Finish Merak!” Magoroku wasn’t done, “Amon! Attack the fighter!” Magoroku became more malicious and quick with his actions, “Botis, finish him!”

Gao was going to block the attack, “Pay 1 gauge! Buddy Call Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum from the dropzone to my right!”

“What?” Paruko shouted.

“What did you say?”

Gao managed to survive with only one life.

Magoroku eyes widened, placing his hands on his head as he began to shake, “No way! That’s crazy!” He was so confused, broken, losing control of the field. He hunched himself as Gao’s Buddy blasted past his monster. “No way! When did he…?” Magoroku reflects for a moment, unsure of how it got into the dropzone but he gasps in shock as he suddenly recalls their card exchange and he panics further, bringing his hands up to his head once more. “That was it!” The card Gao gave away was the Buddy card!

It was Gao’s turn once more and he went on an attack with his Buddy. Magoroku shuts his eyes tightly, still tensing. And was attacked again, losing his life points. He gasps once more in sheer pain as Gao attacks again.

Magoroku smirks, still keeping his hands up as a malicious 

“If he doesn’t have enough gauge, he can’t fire fist-rocket at me! I win!”

“I cast!”

“It can’t be!” Magoroku’s heart dropped, no no no it wasn’t happening again! “It can’t be! It can’t be!”

“Final phrase!”

“Just as I thought!” Magoroku cries.

His eyes widened as he was forced to watch, “Why me!?”

Everything went black and he passed out. She had to pick him up and dragged him in the back.

“Honestly.” He continues to drag him before halting, his hand on her lap, “You’re so much trouble.” Staring at the boy with narrowed eyes in annoyance, allowing him to rest on her lap for a little as she pulled out her card and lifted herself up, before teleporting.

The portal was thick in orange, yellow, and black as she was leading the way down the path to get to the next. With a stoic expression as she kept her glance looking forward. The area was wordless. 

Magoroku's body was numb as she kept him using her powers, flying closely behind her. Seemingly sleeping his pain away. He was out cold from the final blow and wouldn’t fully recover for a while, she didn’t feel like waking him up, not that she ever woke him up in the first place. But she couldn’t leave him there to rot, that would be a bad choice of her despite her troubling him so much.

Sophia felt the presence of another, almost as if something was staring at her. Her feeling of being watched seemingly kicked in. She made a confused hum as she turned, her eyes widened as she caught the person trailing them, it wasn’t even a person, it was a Buddy Monster. He was on Shido’s back.

“Asmodai!” Her voice was laced with sudden shock but she turned in annoyance. Her shock features shifted to that of annoyance. She felt the surge of power overcome her senses as a deep dark purple aura surrounded her frame. Gripping her card tightly against the tips of her fingers, “What a cheap trick!” Her white snow-like hair grew longer and outstretched. 

“I cast! Berserk Gard!”

A hand that was made from pure fire shortly came from her glowing card, trying to strike but before it had a chance to smack the monster, he teleported away.

She hunched her body, huffing annoyingly, “How dare he!” As her Disaster Force deactivated, her hair transformed to its original state, falling back into place as she stared with arched eyebrows and a frown plastered on her features. Not long, she turned back around. And finally made it back to their secret lair. 

Annoyance filled her core, feeding her emotions. That was masked by a bitter scowl. How could he? That monster she hated. She didn’t care about anything at the moment, tossing the card on the floor causing the boy to drop with him. Hearing him make a pained noise. She just didn’t care about him at the moment.

“Ouch!” Magoroku aroused as he felt his body smack with the cold hard floor below him. He didn’t move but he slightly became aware of where he was.

“You seem to be in a bad mood.”

She turned her head to face the monster, who seemed to notice her moody scowl, “Asmodai tried to use my teleportation to find this place.”

The blonde who was leaning on one of the pillars with his arm crossed finally spoke, “So it’s just a matter of time until they discover it.”

Sophia turned to stoically gaze at the boy, agreeing with him, “Yeah.”

“It doesn’t matter.” The monster joined, “Even if they discover this place, the Buddy Police can’t do a thing.”

By this time Magoroku slowly pushed himself from the floor, “What’s happening?” He rubbed his head before glancing up, “Sophia!” 

Sophia would take a small glance at him causing their blue eyes to lock.

“Nothing. Go home and wait for further orders.”

Sophia wasn’t looking at him anymore. Nor would she talk much to him. And he frowns. She didn’t want to look at him anymore. And he stiffly did as he was told, leaving her alone in the large room filled with pillars and dust. Leaving her alone with her thoughts. He really was so much trouble to handle.

Sophia mostly spends her time in the hideout, using her powers to keep an orb on, sleep didn’t come for her. And she questioned if the idea of sleeping was important or not. Surely doing this must’ve been tiring but it wasn’t. Yet her mood seemed to be taking a massive hit.

She managed to locate Noboru’s whereabouts, watching the current fight taking place.

The Darkness Dragon World monster came by, “It seems that Tiger is involved in a Buddyfight.”

“Da.” Her voice was loud with sternness, “His opponent is Todoroki Genma.” But the match won’t last long as it started merely a few minutes ago, “It’ll be over soon.”

And thus it was, he came back after that win and the monster left her. She made her orb disappear, giving her the power to rest. Standing in the middle, staring before she narrowed her eyes. 

“What?”

She thought for a moment. Something felt odd, foreign. She could feel it. She looks up as her eyes glued to something. Somehow, she noticed that they teleported the banana boy and one of the idol monsters into Yamiegdo’s gut, sensing their feelings.

“What is it?”

She turned to face the monster who was standing close next to him, “Asmodai has infiltrated Yamigedo-sama.”

“What?” The monster was confused.

“Call him.”

She nodded, pulling her card. 

He was currently sleeping cozy with a smile on his features. As if he was dreaming about something he was enjoying. He looks almost peaceful. His body curled with both of his tucked behind his head. He was wearing pink-colored one-piece pajamas, along with the same coloring hat. Gallows was also sleeping, right next to the boy with a blue hat.

And the two dropped the floor.

“Gesha!” 

The two instantly woke up, their dreams being ripped from them. His eyes widened as he found his grounding, on all fours. 

“Wh-What’s going on?”

“Geh-geh?” 

With an annoyingly cold expression, “Get ready right away.”

Magoroku and Gallow got combined by Sophia’s powers. Now he was awkwardly sitting on the floor, his expression still shocked. His mind is dozing. Sophia's gaze felt so bitterly stern and cold, almost pure hate and annoyance. A very cold glare.

“Ges Shido.”

Magoroku instantly stood up, tensely standing straight. 

“Don’t let Asmodai escape!”

Magoroku gave a salute, “Yes sir!”

And thus the monster gave him a Hundred Demons card and he was teleported by Sophia.

Before he knew it, his body dropped to the hard floor with a loud crash as his body stings with pain. He whimpers “That hurts…” Rubbing his back as it stings deeply as it was aching as he was on his knees. He flinches as his eye catches something he didn’t seem to notice before. 

“Huh?” 

His navy eyes caught the strange location. Broken pieces of buildings wasted off to the side, the sky was a mixture of different colors and appeared to have rocks in place. Almost like a run-down place filled with rubble.

“Where am I?”

He had no clue where he even was or how he got here in the first place, only noting the location. Wait, he got here because of Sophia! He had to ask her.

“Ges Shido!”

Magoroku was annoyed, turning to the side, “Not Ges! Death!” WAIT! He turned back with a hand on his chin while his other hand was holding his elbow, keeping him from falling as he was thinking profoundly, “Which was it, again?” Being lost in thought of what it was.

Just waking up for this didn’t help him, not at all.

“Does it really matter?”

“Kurodake Tetsuya and Asmodai!” Shido pushed himself from off the floor, staring at the two out in front of him, “I don’t really understand what’s going on, but I’m not going to let you escape!” 

And thus, he commences a Buddyfight!

“Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for as his eyes shined lightly, “Luminize! Hundred Darkness!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards.

“A Buddyfight, huh?” The idol monster spoke. Shido heard the rest of them talking and 

And thus, they decided to Buddyfight here! The blonde luminize his deck as well.

“Raise the flag!” 

Shido was happy, excited almost. Raising his arm into the air, “Darkness Dragon World!” 

“Magic World!”

Shido went first, casting a card, “I inflict 2 damage using Bloody Moon and it’s the move end for me!” 

While the orb was showing him on the battlefield. Her eyes watched stoically as the male was fighting the blonde banana boy. 

“How did they get there?”

Sophia lowered her head, “They probably used a time-space spell.”

“I see.”

The room fell silent after that as their attention was brought back to the screen.

It was Tetsuya’s turn now. Shido watched as he drew a card before calling two monsters to the right and left. Before increasing his gauge. Before he finally called that idol monster Shido saw them before to the center. He called an attack on Shido, causing him to yelp in pain as the monster attacked him directly. His 10 life was down to 7.

Before the monster had a chance to do a double attack, Shido panicked and raised a card from his hand, “I cast! Midnight Shadow!”

Sophia kept a close eye on the boy in the orb and to nothing else around her. She was hoping he’ll actually win the match, using the world he was used to. Maybe he was better off using Darkness Dragon World? 

“As long as he doesn’t let them escape… They’ll become a source of power for Yamiegdo.”

Sophia didn’t bother to speak or even look at him, not a single awareness on her side.

“I Buddy call Black Dragon, Befriene to the right!” Magoroku brought his hand down onto his hips, as he still smiles with joy, “Any monster that Befriene attacks will always be destroyed!”

“That’s a pain.” Asmodai said.

“I know, yo!” The blonde winks, “Rucy!” The monster pointed at his Hundred Demons monster, “Rewind Time!”

“Huh?” Shido blinks confusingly, “Befriene is back in my held cards!” He flinches as he stares up once more, “Then I’ll use Bloody Moon to…”

“Once again, Rewind Time!”

And once again, his monster was brought back into his hand. Shido only panicked further, placing his hands on his head, “No fair!”

Things weren’t going his way.

“Use your powers to prevent their escape.”

“It’s better not to.” 

“Why?”

Sophia lowered her head to look at the floor, parting from the screen displaying in front of her, “If I use my power within Yamiedgo-sama… There’s no telling what might happen.” Sophia’s eyes shifted to meet the monster’s, her serious expression staring at him, “It will hinder your plan.”

Back on the field, Shido was confent once more, holding up a card, “I cast! Death Shield!” As his tan hair that was sticking out, casually wave in with the wind. Blocking the monster from attacking him.

“Gaap!”

Shido cupped his hand, “I’ll destroy all nuisances!” 

Shido gasps as he feels another attack.

“I’ve still got an attack, you know!” 

That idol monster…

But another monster came to attack him and Shido won’t allow that to happen!

“I cast! Black Dragon Shield will block that!”

A light purplish glow shined from the card’s effect.

The monster was displeased, “The Move End, huh?”

“Don’t underestimate Ges Shido!”

Back inside their lair, the girl had her glance on the monster, watching him from the corner of her eyes. She felt a rather strange aura around him, almost controlling.

“But if they manage to escape uninjury…” The monster spoke and she had her attention on him, “They may use the same method again.”

Sophia closed her eyes, “They were only able to come here because Asmodai’s missing half acted as a beacon.” She re-opened her eyes, finally staring back at the orb, “It will be impossible for them to return here without that gilding them.”

Back in the fighting stage. Tetsuya called fourth his Buddy monster as the monster shifted to acting like Paruko, explaining his card and introducing himself.

“50000 power?” Magoroku was shocked as his eyes were raised closely to his face, “I’ve never heard of such a thing!”

The monster ignored him and explained further before Shido felt his gut twisting as the monster attacked him. He brought his hands down after the attack was finished.

“D-Don’t think I didn’t notice!” Shido felt his ground, he was dense but booksmart after all, “Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai has a lifelink of 2!”

Shido mockingly raised one of his eyes, as he smirks, “Next turn, I’ll win!”

Back in the pillar and cotton lair Sophia kept her gaze at the fight at hand, watching it closely.

“I’ll leave the rest to you.” The monster turned, “You’re a cunning one.”

She turned her head as the cranking sound of his boots crank the floor. Her sky-blue eyes gilded to the monster. He was walking off and leaving her be. A devoid expression as she welcomed the thoughts she had. She was cunningly smart for her good, knowing what to do and how to do it. He was allowing her to call the shots here. 

“I call two Cold Blades, who have Spectral Strike!”

Shido's voice echoed in the area as he spoke as her thoughts traveled to the boy once more. It was hard not to constantly think of someone you were forced to work with. And in this case, Shido often plagued her mind as much as she didn’t like it.

She knew why he wasn’t allowing Shido to Buddyfight more, using Tiger instead. There was a reason why he doubted Shido, she was fully aware that Gratos didn’t trust him well enough, the reason why he wanted her to do something about it. 

“Do a link attack on Asmodai!” Shido called an attack, “Asmodai is destroyed, and you get 2 damage from Spectral Strike!” But he wasn’t done, “Furthermore! Thanks to Second Omni Demon Lord’s lifelink, you’ll have 0 life left!” Shido was certain he was going to win, “Winner, me!”

Things didn’t go as he planned it would and the blonde, discard two hands card and gauge. Shido became confused.

“What?” 

The monster came back for a counter attack.

Shido was annoyed, pointing his finger at them, “I still have Befriene!” Shido wasn’t having any of it, “Burn Asmodai to a crisp!”

Tetsuya paid the rest of his gauge, causing the male to panic.

“Don’t tell me…!”

The monster came back and Shido regained his composure. It was their turn, smiling, “Cold Blade is in my center!” Until those words suck into his mind. No, still. He placed his hands on the side of his hand as he panicked further, “But Asmodai has Penetrate!”

Features filled with panic as the monster went and attacked him, feeling the blow as the rest of his 3 left was dipped to 0. He lost the match.

Sophia had control from the outside, teleporting the boy to his bed. He wasn’t needed anymore and he should be resting in bed instead of going to their lair anyway.

He was dropped on his back, landing on something warm and soft. Relaxing for his back. As he disbands with Gallows, landing on his front. He sleepy picks himself off the bed and whimpers, confusingly. Hands between his legs. His eyes felt heavy as bags were underneath, his hand safely tucked underneath his hat, “I felt like I had a dream where I was Buddyfighting.”

Back on the pillar, she stared at her glowing card.

“Everything is going according to his wishes.”

…

The next day, he woke up, sleepy as he wasn’t so sure about his ‘dream’ last night. His body was still sore. But he got ready before he was teleported back to the lair.

“I have a plan!” Magoroku spoke to Sophia, brimming with pride, “I’m going to capture the Omni Lord in Cho-Hokada, again!” 

Sophia stared at him, “There’s another Omni Lord in Cho-Hokada that has already woken up.”

“I’m going to capture them both myself!” Shido once again calls for their master, “

He was well aware he was going to Cho-Hokada and that was a place he wanted to go in.

The hazy oranges mingled with a variety of shades. That covered the upper atmosphere in a deep orange blended with the gloomy clouds that hang above, compounding with eccentric tunes of the azure, dismal sky. As Magoroku walked throughout the city walls, being surrounded by people. He didn’t pay any mind too.

He had his phone up, with the teal covering, as his navy eyes were focused on his list. With his black wallet in his other hand.

“First, I need to buy toiletries, and a spare pair of underwear. And…”

_“Why you…”_

_“Please don’t!”_

His thoughts were battered as he heard voices that caught him off guard. He paused, feeling his body tensed. Eyes widened. That voice sounded… familiar. Almost as if he knew it. He was near an open alleyway. And he hid himself behind on the walls, peering into the open alleyway to see what was happening. He placed his hand on the wall. As his eyebrows knitted with uncertainty. A shadow cast beneath his eyes.

“What’s this?”

Gallows came out of his card also watching, floating right next to his Buddy.

“It’s a shakedown.”

Magoroku kept his eyes focused on what he was viewing.Something was so strange, he had a weird feeling in his chest. A guy with a mixture of brown and blonde hair, and had his grip on another guy with glasses. He wore a white tank top with black straps hanging low.

The tan-haired lowered his frame as his eyes were focusing more. As he coldly raised one of his brows. Almost as if he was far too focused.

“I feel like I’ve seen that silhouette somewhere before.”

The guy he was holding seemed to notice him standing in the corner, causing the guy to look confusingly.

“This isn’t a show!”

Magoroku flinched in shock at the sudden cold tone and his eyes widened, “Y-Y-Yamazaki Davide!”

The figure was unmasked to be Yamazaki Davide. Davide seemed delighted. Letting go of the guy he was holding as he ran off, “Hey, it’s Magoroku-chan!”

So he remembered him…

“Come here! Let’s talk!”

And with that much being said, Magoroku awkwardly made his way into the cold alleyway. And Davide made himself comfortable, sitting with his legs crossed and hands behind his head. While Magoroku stood a few feet from him with a serious devoid expression.

“What are you doing here?”

“Forget that.” He offers one of his hands, “Can you lend me some money?” 

Magoroku steps to the side, fumbling his arms with widened eyes while he is panicking, “Wh-What? I don’t have any money!” 

Davide laughs, pointing at the wallet he had, “You’ve got it right there.”

Magoroku pauses. Before he frowns, bringing his hands down to his chest as he lowers his frame. He couldn’t give him this money, even if he needed it. Magoroku seems sad, almost. “Th-This money is for supplies that I need to go to Cho-Hodaka.”

“Cho-Hodaka?” Davide repeats while his voice laced with interest. Magoroku could tell he wanted to know, “Why are you going there?”

He lifts himself and re-open his eyes to face the boy, “I’m going to look for an Omni Lord, of course.”

“Omni Lord? You mean, the Omni Lords that everyone’s talking about?”

Davide's lips curved to a smirk, placing a hand on his chin before getting up. From the back of his throat, magoroku lets out a small sound of confusion. 

“Well? Why do you need to find this Omni Lord?”

Magoroku steps back as Davide steps forward. Trying to get close, Magoroku began to feel uneasy by the boy’s sudden action. He steps back, closing his eyes tightly. trying not to trip before he winces as his back finally hits the wall. He couldn’t go anywhere and he had no other choice but to spill. Re-opening his eyes to finally face him.

“Well, to begin with, I’m trying to revive Yamiedgo-sama, and these Hundred Demons…”

Magoroku flinches and yelps at Davide smacks his hand near the side of him on the wall. Finally being trapped behind Davide and his kabe-don.

“Uh-Huh, what else?”

He couldn’t back down now. Magoroku eyes his eyes, refusing to look Davide dead in the eyes

“The Omni Lord are a nuisance for Yamiedgo-sama.” Magoroku boosts himself up a little, re-opening his eyes to look at the side and not at Davide, “So if I grab even one of them, my reputation and position will go soaring upwards!”

“I get it now.” Davide’s voice was low.

“Actually, there’s a second Omni Lord in Cho-Hodaka that’s already awakened.” Magoroku notes, recalling the name he was out in the thick forests he went with Sophia, “Kyoryu Kiri. He’s the Omni Lord of Dungeon World, Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea!”

“What? That loser Kiri?” Davide was shocked.

“Magoroku! You’re talking too much, geh!”

He covers his mouth with his wallet, “Oh no!” His eyes wandered to the side, slightly widened from his horror. What would Sophia think? She’ll be annoyed with telling. Gratos-sama would **_not_** be pleased with this.

“A high-and-mighty Omni Lord who’s gonna save the world? That ticks me off.”

Magoroku could tell but didn’t speak up. As he lets going.

“Well, I’ll be going now.” Magoroku stammered as he awkwardly stumbled off.

However, Davide hastily follows him. After Magoroku bought everything he needed to go before heading off to the station.

“Hello. How can I help you?” 

Magoroku smiles politely as he brought out some of the yen for him, “Yes, hello. I would like two tickets for me, please!” 

The woman at the counter gave a simple nod in reply, “Of course. Two tickets it is.”

“Two tickets?” Davide raised a brow.

“Yes, I need two.” 

“Why?”

“Sophia is coming with me, too.” Magoroku noted, grabbing the two and placed them in his pocket, “I want to buy her one, just in case.”

“Sophia? You mean, Sophia Sakharov? What does she have to do with the Omni Lords?” Davide pauses, “Oh, wait. I got it, I saw that the Buddy Police wanted her. Do you still have ties to you?

“Y-Yes!” Magoroku laughs nervously, “She’s wanted by the Buddy Police, of course.” He notices the strange stare the woman was giving them behind the wall and he dismisses himself, “We… can’t talk about this here…”

“Sure… but um. I need a ticket, too. I don’t have any money.”

“Oh?” Magoroku blinks. “Of course.” He had enough for one. He brought out the extra yen he had and placed on the counter. “I would like another ticket please.”

The woman seemed annoyed but did what was asked of her. He took the ticket but Davide took it.

“Cool, thanks, Magoroku-chan.”

“No problem…”

And two sat next to one another on the train. Magoroku thought he was coming alone here, since Sophia couldn’t openly come with him and she probably didn’t want to come. Even if she wore a disguise. 

“I wonder how Sophia’s doing.”

“Hm. You can’t seem to stop talking about her, huh?” Davide noted, almost smiling.

“Oh… I mean… We work together and I’m with her half of the time. So she’s on my mind often.”

“Do you like her or something?”

Magoroku flinches. Awkwardly, his cheeks felt burning hot. He hasn't thought about that much, his mind is a mess with everything that has been going on.

“Oh~! I get it now, you’re in love with her, huh?”

“That’s not what I said!”

“Come on, pal, give me the details. What is it you got going on with a girl like that.”

“It’s not like that I all!” Magoroku brought his hands out from defense.

His shoulders dip from defeat as he fumbled. “I guess I do like her but I’m not sure…”

“Sure about what?”

“My feelings for her…!” Magoroku raises himself up, staring pitifully in his eyes, “She’s so hard to read and despite all we’ve been through so far, 

“I’m sure you’ll be able to uncover that.” Davide smirks, “You should just confess to her.”

Magoroku glups, “I can’t do that! Right now is not a good time!”

“If you say so but your feelings need to come out sooner or later.”

“I guess you’re right…”

“The train is stopping, geh.”

Right, this was their stop. They walked out of the Cho-Hodaka train station.

“We’ve arrived, geh.”

“Hey! Davide!” Magoroku places his arms on his hips and turns his head towards the boy, “How long are you going to follow us around?” 

Davide didn’t respond to his question or rather wasn’t paying much attention to it in the first place, “Hide!” 

Before he knew it, Davide was grabbing his collar and dragging him away. His eyes instantly grew from shock and as he yelps. Davide stops and let’s go as they are behind the wall. Magoroku brought his back to his hips as he stared at a wary looking Davide clinging to the wall. What was this about?

“What’s wrong, geh?”

“Look over there.”

Magoroku follows his words. Turning his head from confusion. His navy eyes got a glimpse of what the boy was staring at. 

Gallows shifts closer towards his Buddy, “Why did Davide follow us here, geh?”

Magoroku turns his head. Raising an eye. Magoroku merely shrugs, “Who knows?” Magoroku whispers back.

It was almost nightfall and Davide made Magoroku sting around. Hanging near the woods. 

“I’m going to capture the Omni Lord for you, got it?”

Magoroku still wasn’t so sure but suited up as Ges Shido.

Davide came back with the boy in his hold before laying him on the grass before sitting up on a rock. The grass shuffles as Magoroku makes his way towards the boy laying down on the floor. He kneels in front of him, with a hand on his knee. Navy eyes carefully travel. Davide really did it.

“You captured this Omni Lord so easily. I’m surprised!” 

He hears Davide giggles, “That’s how I roll.”

“Ges Shido!”

Shido tense at the noise. 

“So you two were working together!”

Magoroku flinches up like a cat being frightened by something, “Uh, no!” Arms awkwardly open.

By this point, Kiri wakes by all of the yelling as he goes to him. All Shido did was watch, turning his head as tensing up. Almost annoyed. Fisting his hand tightly, he feels his fingers digging into his fabric.

“What are we going to do?”

“Nothing doing.” Davide jumps off the rock, “This monster pretended to be human and made fools of all us.” Everyone was staring at Davide now. “And now he’s a great Omni Lord, acting high and mighty. I don’t like it. I don’t like it one bit. And that’s why… I’m going to teach him his place.”

Kiri got up as Gao kept his grip on him, “Then you can do whatever you like. But first, you’re going to Buddyfight with me.”

“What?” Davide was giving them a rather cold glare of confusion.

Magoroku brought his hands down to his sides, simply staring with a devoid expression.

“Now, let’s begin the fight.”

“Don’t order me around!” Davide shouted back.

Magoroku brought his hands back up, staring at Davide. Before Kiri walks off to the side of their Buddies. Magoroku focused was brought back to the two. He couldn’t quite make out what Gao and Kiri were talking about. His lips parts. He was surprised with how things were going.

“I’ve changed my mind. Give me your deck.” Davide placed his hand on his shoulder.

Shido merely flinches from confusion, turning his head to meet his black eyes. “Huh?” Shido shut his mouth.

“I wanna use one of those Hundred Demons monsters.” He raises his hand, “You’ve got one in your deck, right?”

“But…”

Davide was eager. His eyes widened.

“Shut up and give it to me!”

Magoroku closes his eyes tightly and whimpers in fear. Shido felt so uneasy and uncomfortable. Magoroku awkwardly pulls his deck from his pockets, holding it out for Davide, “All right…”

Roughly, Davide stole the deck, placing the deck into his dark core case.

Shido grabs his dark core, tossing it high in the air, “Darkness Barrier, Activate!”

The darkness barrier was from. And Shido was in Davide’s Skull pit. He had his hands on the control panel as he could only stare in shock. His lips parted. His expression only grew with the alarm he was feeling.

“That was Davide’s goal all along!”

Back inside the fighting stage. Davide was taunting Kiri, taunting him about losing the people you care about. Kiri drops to his knees.

_Laughter filled the area. As Kiri was fighting on a horse before being caught in a webbing of rope, pulling him down._

_“Prepare to meet your maker.”_

_His eyes met with two familiar people, one that had long tan hair that was held up by a pony tail. He looks like Shido Magorku. Another one with brown and blonde hair, almost like Davide._

_“I’ll finish him in one shot.”_

_Shido covered his ears with his hands as Davide shot._

_However, Kiri wasn’t the one who was shot._

_“Leave this place if you value your lives!”_

_Lord Mikado…._

_“Or else.”_

_No no no no!_

_Kiri panicked. Lord Mikado is lover, his beloved. His everything._

_Bleeding out. Saving him._

_“What’s with this guy?”_

_Shido panicked, “We’d better retreat!” He ran the other way, not wanting to stay. Going home to his beloved Sofia would be better than staying._

Kiri got back on his feet once again, determined to protect the one he cares about. Mikado, once again, he was fighting back and Shido watches.

“Finally, the Omni Lord has made his appearance!” Shido steps back in shock.

“This is no good!”

Shido upper face stain with purple, sickly purple. Placing his hands on his head.

“His mission card is going to activate!”

Kiri played his impact card and Davide mocked it, “I thought it was going to be an epic impact, But all it did was destroy all of the cards on my field.”

Davide was wrong. He created an orb, “Look at your life points!” Finally talking to the fighter.

Davide did as he was told by Magoroku but angrily stared, yelling but there wasn’t much to do. He couldn’t do anything else. And

“Dang it!” 

Shido watched nervously as Davide with his back turned to him. His eyes close to his chest, cupping them and his frame awkwardly hunching. With no one else around.

“Please give me back my deck!”

“Shut up!” 

Shido panic and yelps, covering his eyes as his heart was racing faster than before. Hauling a foot up to protect himself. Davide made Shido nervous and frightened with his harsh tone and angered shouting. Shido couldn’t stand it.

“I’m not going to let Kiri get away with beating me.”

Magoroku shifted his fingers to the side and peaked his eyes from underneath his mask, eyeing the boy closely…

…

The next morning he was once again teleporting.

“You didn’t win the Omni Lord?” Sophia asked.

Magoroku only sighs, “It wasn't my fault! A certain someone got involved and ruined my plan!”

But they mostly stood around for that day, inside of the secret base they were in.

Sophia created an orb, in front of her, allowing for the other two to look at it. The trio almost formed a triangle around one another as she kept her orb high in the air. Magoroku lowered his frame to get a better view of what was on the inside of it, placing his hands on his knees. 

“This guy facing off against Mikado Gao is that Hero World User that’s been sniffing around after those Omni Lords, geh.”

“Leave him be.” 

The three turn their gazes to meet their master as he spoke those three words. Magoroku straightened himself up, removing his hands from off of his knees.

Sophia removed her eyes from Gratos. Sky-blue eyes rested on her orb, “If he’s an obstacle, we could eliminate him, or make a pawn like Kodo Noboru.”

“No need. We have no need of Here World users.”


	17. Chapter 17

\---------

The sky was dark blue and Aibo fell silent as the wind grew colder. Shido was fast asleep, despite not having her Tablet she knew that he was. Gratos was long busy, probably with reviving Yamiegdo or with Tiger.

Sophia didn’t plan on sleeping again. Sleep didn’t come easy. She needed more answers and luckily Kyoya-sama informed her of their future plans. She managed to get his number by hacking into the system. Kyoya-sama also had. She pulled out her phone, texting as an unknown source, and managed to get Tasuku’s number. Kyoya-sama also had his number as well, thanks to his high connections, he had many phones and knew the numbers of the people that he was looking for.

A simple message that said: **_“I will solve your problem. Come along to the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage immediately.”_**

And she sent it.

She had heard all of Tasuku’s fight with the Omni Lord of Star Dragon World, fighting for the sake of stopping Kenran from escaping. Tasuku was sick.

She teleported her way into the Aibo’s fighting stage. She heard him shouting in the room. As she hid closely. He was in the center of the stage, looking around warily. 

“Ryuenji Tasuku.”

Her eyes clicked the floor below her path as she stoically made her way past as her sky-blue icy eyes locked with his blood-red ones.

“Just as I thought.” Tasuku frowned upon meeting her gaze, “Sophia Sakharov.”

Her expression was impassive as always, “You want to see Jack in the distant future, do you not?” She knew well from before that he didn’t want to see his Buddy leave him, crying.

“How do you know that?” His frown deepened as he thought for a moment, “As we suspected, you know all about what we’re doing.” Tasuku had that deep feeling inside of his chest, “I can’t imagine you have the power to send me to the future.”

“If that person lends us his power, it’s possible.”

“You mean Gaen Kyoya.”

She was keeping it vague but it was clear who she was referring to. She knew all that well, keeping secrets from her was merely impossible. She was far too cunning for her own well being that is. At this point, Tasuku was still on the edge. Kyoya-sama made it perfectly clear that she needed to win the wonder cop over for their mission to be successful.

“How would sending me to the future benefit him?” Tasuku closed his eyes, “Why am I asking? Star Dragon World doesn’t exist yet, so I’m sure Gaen Kyoya isn’t the only one who wants information on it.”

Sophia didn’t respond, only staring stoically. Simply allowing the boy to talk.

“So you’re saying that you have some way of sending Takosuke’s mothership to the future.”

She silently nodded to that claim, “You remember the particle accelerator at Fuji.”

Tasuku was surprised, “That thing you use to open the gate to Darkness Dragon World?”

She remembers that day as clear as day. Kyoya-sama was facing Gao in a Buddyfight, the final boss as she lost the cup. Her team was in second place during the Gaen Cup. With Dark Dominators coming in third place. Kyoya had ordered them to stay by the hideout and do what was important for their goal. Leaving her alone with Shido and Davide to create a simple plan. 

She only had those two left there to be with. She had no idea where Gremlin had gone off to, or better known as Retsu. She informed Kyoya-sama of that notion but he reassured her that he wasn’t needed for their plans anymore. His part was done for. She whipped Terumi’s memories in order to keep their secrets from Disaster. Since she knew too much and Kyoya believed she wasn’t suitable for the Dark Core. So she wasn’t an option. Tasuku and Kiri weren’t on the team anymore.

She was trying to stop Tasuku, Rouga, and Kiri from destroying their plans. Shido and Davide fail to keep them out so Sophia went in and attacked them. She teleported instead only to crush the glass to the button harshly with her hand, breaking the glass and pressing the button to the other world. And teleported out of there. 

Her duty from the stars to destroy. The child has chosen to destroy the world.

“But right now, it should be under strict management by the Buddy Police.” The boy noted, “More importantly, I used the Future Force to directly destroy its source of power.”

“You only destroyed one of the generators.” She noted in her emotionless feature, “There are many ways for us to activate it.”

The room fell silent for a while. As she kept her gaze on the teen in front of her. Almost as if he was confused about something.

“What’s wrong?”

Sophia's voice didn’t wave with concern, nor did her features either. It was so stern. But the boy wonder didn’t care.

“Even if we were to use the particle accelerator, how would we get Takosuke and Paruko-san to assist us?”

Sophia's features shifted, smiling contentedly at the plan she had, “There’s no problem there.” 

She was smiling because she knew what was about to come. She hated smiling, always being sore but she felt like doing so. She shifted to the side with a devoid expression. Her features dipping back to being stoic as she was looking off to the side, at the blue-haired.

As Tasuku turned by the sudden voice of the pink-haired, “Why is she here?”

“She says she’s happy to help you.”

“I can’t believe you’re involving civilians.”

Sophia didn’t respond but she closed her eyes. But she heard his footsteps, filling her ears. He went to talk to Paruko.

“How could I, a member of the Aibo Academy Elementary Division, Sixth Grade, Broadcasting club pass up this dynamite opportunity!”

Staring at Tasuku. Sophia smiles once again, “So it’s decided.” 

Tasuku couldn’t help but groan. But he couldn’t decide now. She was controlling the outcome and he had to follow, even if he wasn’t so fond of doing so.

_“Sophia I would like you to go with him and make sure that the task is done.”_

_She nodded, “Da.”_

The night was dark, the breeze was cold and whistling with bitterness. They were standing on a rock, near the old mountain. She hasn't been to their old lair for quite a while. Sophia was standing straight with a devoid expression hearing Paruko speak up. Tasuku stood near her.

“You’re taking advantage of her insatiable curiosity.”

“You’re trying to benefit from her generosity. I don’t think you have any right to criticize me.” 

Sophia counter, her words made him cringed and silent. She knew exactly what to say to control them without them knowing it. And shortly after, a large sky-craft came from the sky and the three humans along the Buddy entered the building. The inside was so big. Large control panels. Screens from the cameras hanging out.

“Please, go ahead.” Paruko was standing in front of the girl and boy, “Don’t be shy! Just make yourself at home, says Takosuke!”

Sophia stood with high shoulders, near Tasuku. “Let’s begin.”

“Vice-President Sophia? Takosuke is asking how you’ll make up for the energy that we still need?”

Sophia grabbed her phone from her pocket, unlocking the screen before pressing a few buttons. Her cover was a very light green color. Going into her contacts as the clicks came up into the sky. She brought the phone to her ear.

_“Hello?”_ The voice from the other line was that of Kabala Elf.

“Are your preparations complete?”

_“Oh, that? I finished ages ago.”_ She could hear some sort of pad rubbing his skin. _“You know, staying up late is really bad for the skin.”_

“Da.” That was all she concluded as she finally brought the phone down. Bringing her stoic expression to the two and nodded silently. “Energy will be sent to this mothership in a moment.”

And they all sat, Sophia and Tasuku were sitting in the upper chairs at the top while Paruko sat in front of the control panels.

“I never thought you’d be accompanying us.” Tasuku started, “Is this another of Gaen Kyoya’s orders?” She didn’t respond to him but kept staring. “Why are you so loyal to him? It puzzles me.”

“I will live my life according to that person’s wishes.” Though, her motives weren’t any of his business. She wasn’t going to allow him to know her true reasonings, a simple reply. There was a much deeper, personal reason why he was working alongside her. She pauses. “That is all.”

She seemingly stared at the place she was in. Standing straight and looking at the mess that was the future. It was a devoid, lifeless city. 

Buildings are broken and crumbles of lost debris everywhere. A ghost town. Rust and dusk filled the corners. Sophia studies him. Studying to the boy as he sounded pained and hurt.

_‘Ryuenji Tasuku is a survivor of that terrible disaster from 4 years ago. This sight must be reminding him of his painful memories.’_

A loud crash filled her mind, destroying her thoughts. She was surprised.

“Something’s coming.”

She made a confused noise, her expression opened up with surprise. She turns her head, “Something’s coming from over there, too.” She stood back and stared.

“So that’s how it is.”

_A sudden flashback came into her mind. Shido. That day when they first got into the lair and watched Kodo Noboru fight._

_“Huh? What does this mean?” Shido disputed. Before turning his body to face the two with a glance of curiosity in his eyes underneath his mask, “Kodo Noboru was a Dragon World user, wasn’t he?”_

_Sophia was paying attention to the front of her all while she overheard their little chat, keeping in those words. But that also piqued her curiosity as well._

_“It’s a trifling matter. When Yamigedo-sama fully revives such concerns will become meaningless. Petty things like that.” He went on to explain._

Sophia lowered her head, _‘A world that has lost the boundaries between the parallel worlds, thanks to Yamiedgo…’_

Sophia brought her gaze up as one of the Hundred Demons came. As it was flying towards them, Tasuku kicked the monster and attacked before he was finally knocked on the ledge, falling off to the side. Leaving Paruko and Sophia.

The monster was slowly flying towards her. As she slowly steps back, glaring warily at the Hundred Demons monster. 

“Don’t come any closer!” Sophia raised her voice, hoping that the monster would listen to her.

“Gree… I’m hungry!” 

Sophia’s dark core activates her Dark Core. As her Disaster Force deactivated, her hair transformed to its original state, falling back into place as she stared with arched eyebrows and a frown plastered on her features. Not long, she turned back around. And finally made it back to their secret lair. Annoyance filled her core, feeding her emotions. That was masked by a bitter scowl. She kept her clutch tightly in her hold. As she held out a card from her hand.

“I cast! Brethren Gard!” 

A thick purple hand grabs the monster, holding it in place. 

The woof monster was also near, watching the display.

“That girl has a weird power, woof!”

“If we take her to Boss Gratos, we might get a reward, bow wow.”

Wait, did they say ‘Gratos’?

“Did you say Gratos?” Sophia was stunned and shocked, her voice wavering with the shock she felt, “Is he here?”

Sophia held her deck up, cringing as she saw the monster come towards her. She held her dark core up. She wanted to see if Gratos was really here. She gasped as she felt sharp teeth grab hold of her leg and arm, causing her to let go of her deck as it fell to the floor. And the next thing she knew was she was dragged into an orb, being trapped inside. A Bright yellow orb was hanging high in the air just below the monsters.

“Gratos! Do you really not remember me?”

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” He slammed his cup of wine on the bars, “Call me Gratos-sama! Sama!”

_“I had no idea you had such a lovely acquaintance.”_

_“You’re one smooth operator.”_

_“Even though you have a face like a skull.”_

“You’re the one to talk,” Gratos tossed the glass to the monster who spoke.

“Is this really the same, Gratos?”

It’s difficult to believe that it was, he’s so different compared to the one back in their timeline.

She needed more information, she needed to know what the Gratos of this world was truly like.

She didn’t need Tasuku to save her. She doesn’t need anyone else to save her at all.

The stars to the deity. Guild her away to victory and power!

“So you’ve returned.” Gratos was walking towards her, “It seems that you spend far too much time acting on your own.”

“The Buddy Police’s security gotten tighter.” She explained, “It’s taking me longer to gather information, that’s all.”

“Is that really all that’s going on?”

How dare he question her loyalty! Her temper grew. She was offended, coldly glaring at him from the side in annoyance. “I am a faithful follower of Yamigedo-sama.” She claims she wasn’t unfaithful. Never. She snapped coldly at him. “This is all that I am.”

The monster grabbed her collar and lifted her up against her will before shoving her into the nearby wall. 

She inevitably gasped for air as she felt the wind being knocked from her. Her air being taken away from her in an instance. She winced as he showed her no pity. Her back harshly against the wall. Her body was uncomfortable and she couldn’t do much. Not now. She brought her hands to his. She grabbed hold of his, hoping he’ll let go of her soon.

She hated him. She hated him so badly. He didn’t bother her before now. 

She coldly glared at him as she bit her lips. She would stand her ground, no matter what. 

He wouldn’t let her go. 

“Is that’s true, show me proof.”

“Proof, you say?” She gasped out.

“I mean Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grandadze.”

Her features raised, “B-But…” By her sudden expression, one could tell she was shocked, “Eighth Omni Deity Lord…” She didn't finish her sentence but she knew all too well that this wasn’t a good idea.

“He’s sleeping deep under Cho-Hodaka and can’t be reached, you told me. But I don’t yet know your true capabilities.” He laughed at her amusingly, “If he devours the Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Yamiedgo-sama will gain great power. But if you should lose your life in the process…”

She knew what that met. She felt his grip loosened, causing her to slump on the floor, closing her eyes on impact.

“It should be an honor, correct? Since you are a faithful follower?”

She bit her lips once more, finally looking to meet his eyes but said nothing in reply.

“Call Shido.”

She did as she was told, teleporting him. 

He blinked as he was in the middle of dressing, putting his pants up. His eyes shifted until he met her gaze. He instantly felt embarrassed, until he saw their master. He hastily shoved his pants up, holding it tightly. Flashing a large toothy smile in reply. An awkward smile.

“Gratos-sama!”

“Head to Cho-Hodaka with Sophia.”

He slightly leaned forward, “All right…” 

He couldn’t go against his orders. That would be wrong. He wasn’t so sure. That last time he went was when Davide tagged along with him and recalled on the train, he talked about the girl. But still, he didn't hang out with Sophia as much as they did before Gratos came. He took note of the girl, who was sitting on the floor, stoically staring at him. Why was she on the floor? Did something happen? She was staring at him. Strangely. Was she hurt? Why did it bother him so much? He parted his lips, almost puzzled with a single brow raised. 

The monster bones crankled as he raised the card in his hand, “Take this Hundred demon with you. Awaken!”

His attention shifted back to the winds as a monster came from it. He cringes and jerks back.

“I'm One-Eyed Ninja, Reju!” This monster was… unique. A slim long human body, wearing a black suit and tie, having golden trimming along his ruffles. A face that was a large camera as he was dancing along the room. 

Gratos turned to face Sophia, “I look forward to your success, Sophia Sakharov.”

Sophia didn’t respond but her glance was back at him. She sat there for a few seconds. She pushed herself from the floor as her heels. Making her way towards the male. Shido flinched when he saw her, his navy eyes meeting. 

“Oh, Sophia!”

From the corner eyes she could tell he was stammering and confused.

“Get ready right away.” She ordered, “We’re going.”

“All right… just um, hold on…” He fumbled with his bet and buttons. 

And she turned to him, stoically staring as he played around with his pants. He seemed to notice as her cheeks grew in color but didn’t look up to face her again. He finally buckled the last button and let out a breath he was unknowingly sucking in.

“There!” 

He took his hands off his pants and turned to his Buddy determinedly, “Gallows!” 

“Gesha!”

And they both transformed and Sophia teleported them near a set of rocks. The area was covered by woods.

“So, what now?”

“Stay here with the Hundred Demons.”

He nodded but was unsure. As she got on the rock. Activating her dark core. She stood on the highest rock as he was hiding near her back. Staying close to her. His eyes watched as he saw the dark aura surrounding her. His lips parted. Eyes widened underneath his mask. Her long white snow-like hair waving, her jacket and dress doing much of the same thing. A deep feeling his gut grew as he witnessed her screaming, filling the dark air. It felt as if she was in pain by her screaming. Was she in pain? Why was she hurting herself like this?

“A-Are you okay, Sophia?”

“Don’t talk to me!”

She shot back, her tone bitter and stern. Cold as thick ice. He flinched and panicked, lowering his body and hiding behind the small rock. He did it on instinct. Shouting at him in her annoyance probably wasn’t a good idea as he nervously shifted backward, a little scared at her tone but he wasn’t afraid of her but rather the large and stern tone she was using. And shortly, he noticed something from the sky. Gazing up, “Something’s teleporting here.”

Sophia felt her power draining from her. The life she had, everything being whittled away from her. Mind racing, heart pounding. Her body is aching. Her powers stopped as the aura left and waving came to a halt. Her vision blurred, her legs were unable to carry the weight of her body. Slowly, her eyes began to close. Seeing nothing but black on the other end.

Shido eyes widened, as he jumped on the rock, reaching for her, only to miss. “S-Sophia!” All he could do was scream her name and watch in dread as she plummets with a harsh thud. He saw her body, laying perfectly lifeless on the rock, her face facing his way, “She’s stopped moving!”

He wasn’t sure what to do. What could he do in the first place? Everything felt like a crushing weight against him. He was worried. He cares about her. He needed her. Sophia! 

Shido's head turned to face the large monster and he shouted, loudly. His body was frozen, mind racing. As the monster was awoken thanks to the Russian girl. Shido drops to the floor as he whimpers. With one of his hands on the floor while the other, he held up.

Her eyes slowly opened to all of the noise. Her hair drifting off to the side, waving casually. Only for her eyes to meet the boy’s horror. He was close to her, sitting down with her hand roughly near her body. She lifted her card from underneath her body, using the rest of her strength to drag them out of this mess. His eyes didn’t notice her movements, instead, they were kept in horror as he saw the fire being pushed towards them. Sophia teleported them both out of there before it got any worse.

The time they teleported, his screams filled the area. Covering the side of his head, “We’re done for!” Closing his eyes tightly, taking in the area that they were going to get burnt alive and die together.

Her eyes opened, turning to meet the boy who had his back face. With his hands on his helmet, “Shut up!” Her screams filled the area, so loud and commanding. That filled with annoyance. Her loud shout merely supplied the room as his frame flickers with surprise, slightly hunching back being taken off guard. She didn’t want to answer questions and she shouldn’t either. Her head was throbbing and her body aching. 

Shido body’s lifted up by her loud voice. He was shocked. Confused. Mingled with countless areas, removing his head from his hands. He re-opened his eyes. 

“I’m going to rest a little.”

Deary admits to him before she passes out on their large azure couch set in the familiar office. Her body hits the soft fabric of the room as she closes her eyes. The only time she got to rest fully was when she was doing far too much her body and mind couldn’t handle, accomplishing until she teleported to their office. Deary eyes having enough power to do such that, she couldn’t go back knowing how she failed but she let her mind be washed and drained of those worries, just to rest for a few hours. That’s all she needed to restore her energy. She was beyond exhausted at this point and just wanted rest. She used the rest of her powers just to save him in the trouble, exhaustion overtook her finally.

Shido turned his head to the side, “Th-This is…” His head shifts around the room, the room is dark with the lights off, “Aibo Academy?” He questioned loudly.

He couldn’t believe it! He’s not dead! He’s shocked that they’d made it out. But nearly at the price of their lives! 

“What are we going to do now, Sophia?” He questioned. He began to panic. Who knows what might happen. Gratos-sama might punish them again! 

He doesn’t hear a response.

Why would she bring them here? Out of places why here to rest?

Sophia's body shifted at the noise, grumbling. 

They really did it! They awoke the Omni Lord! But nearly at the cost of their lives.

“Sophia?”

No response came as he turned, he found her on the sofa. Her body limp and heavy, almost lifeless. She was breathing hard. Her skin was paler than before. He began to worry further. He shifted closer towards her, almost leading now. His navy eyes glossed her face, as it wavered with even more worry.

“...Sophia?”

It was so difficult to believe that the all mighty and powerful stoically cold Sophia, of all people, would be this badly tired. Had she really used up all of her energy like this just for the Omni Lord? Then again, she probably used up most of her strength to save their lives, despite her lack of power.

He heard a groan in reply. 

“Shido…” She finally spoke up and wheezed out to him. Her voice sounded awfully weak. Her eyes were partly open, staring at him as her body was sniffled. Her breath was shaky and heavy. _I’m going to rest a little._ A little already past, didn’t it?

He flinched, as he stared back at her, locking their eyes. That struggle had him right on his edge, he couldn’t just sit and watch her suffer like this! Even if she did some horrible things to harm him in the past, watching her in genuine pain. 

She couldn’t keep herself. “We need to…” She tried to push herself up and ignored the pain but her body wouldn’t let her. No, he wants us. She had to get up. She felt weak, she hated feeling weaker, smaller. But one’s body could only take so much before falling apart.

“Sophia! Stop that!” He brought his hands up in defense, “If you keep hurting your body like this... who knows what might happen to you!” 

  
  
  


He flinched forgetting that she wanted to rest. His navy eyes shifted to her frame.

“Oh! That’s right, I forgot. I guess I should let her rest…” 

He wasn’t so sure about what he could possibly do, what else to do. 

“She’ll be really sore, now.” Was she cold, her body did look uncomfortable… “Oh, I have an idea!”

He went straight to his room and pulled out some spare blankets and pillows from his small clothes drawers. Before making his way back up into the room. He carefully placed the blanket on her frame and lifted her head, slipping a pillow. Much better. She’ll thank him later. 

“I wonder what happened to the Omni Lord.” He went for the remote from within the desk and turned on the news. The screen switched to Aragami Rouga and the Omni Lord, apparently, he was facing off against the Omni Lord.

There wasn’t much he could do about any of this, he was forced to take part with it.

He watched her as his gut grew. Fumbling nervously, hoping everything will be okay. She looks so peaceful and relaxed. Her features loosen, she didn’t seem so tense. Did this how she normally sleep? She clearly trusted him well enough to do so.

He couldn't do this without her. He couldn’t do this without her.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Slumber rarely came to her, instead, her thought would always be centered on her daily missions. Focused on the pathway in front of her and serious in their missions. Always taking her duty as seriously as one cares. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake. She served an important role, in being his partner in crime and serving Kyoya-sama. Often being the smart one since most of the time, if not, all of the time, she saw right past his flaws and plans. He watches as her body grows more comfortable. He hopes she’s okay.

The girl had a rather strange dream while napping. Her dream was strange.

_“What can I do for you?”_

_“Who are you now?”_

_"I'm simply the chairwoman here."_

_‘This is all that I am.’_

_Icy blue eyes met with the man in front of her. An older man with short blonde hair and emerald green eyes was dressed in a fancy suit and tie. He flashed her a smile to which she didn’t return. She was here for important business. Her expression didn’t waver as her eyes cast on his frame. She knew why he’d come here._

_“Is there something you need from Gaen Kyoya-sama?”_

_A young lady who had icy blue eyes that would melt anyone who glares her way. Dawning a simple pencil skirt and a long stole strapped that wrapped around her frame. Her icy blue eyes glaring at them, giving them a knowing look of wrong-doing. A powerful woman who was working with one of the greatest people in the world, the CEO of a famous man. Dutiful, serious, and responsible._

_In the higher-ups from within the office, she also served as Gaen Kyoya's chairwoman and servant if needed. When she was much younger she used to stand by his side, waiting for his orders from the tower but now it seems as if Kyoya-sama wanted her to work as well. He trusted her with the important task. She was responsible for all of the given tasks and acted accordingly. Kyoya-sama orders._

_"What about Mister Gaen Kyoya?”_

_“Do you want to see him?”_

_The man nodded, “Let me see him."_

_“I’ll arrange a meeting.”_

_“I did not come here to arrange a meeting with him. I came here to see him directly and I must.”_

_"He’s busy. He doesn't wish to talk right now.”_

_"Oh? Why is that? Please, do tell me, young assistant. I have other ways of… Let's say… getting you to talk. If you know what I mean…" He flashed her a delightful smirk. A twisted smirk filled with malicious desires for her. She noticed it from the way his eyes glistened. "You have such a pretty face. However. For one, that pretty face of yours could be of use to a lot of things I have going on, wouldn't you say, my dear?"_

_Disgusting. Sophia felt disgusted. Pretty? She hated that word with every fiber of her cold being. This guy was supposed to be a professional. He wasn’t one. That slowly drowned out the annoyance that she was feeling. She was slowly losing her patients and her temper along with it. She wasn’t going to fall._

_She leaned forward, stepping her heel annoyingly on the floor. "Never mind that!" She ended up shouting back. “Just tell me what you want already.”_

_“You.”_

_"I'm married."_

_“It doesn’t matter, dump him.”_

_I don’t take orders from you. She had enough of this talk. She was annoyed with him, her temper growing with each passing second. “This talk ends here.” Her expression went back to being impassive. “You’ll have to respect Kyoya-sama’s decision.”_

_She swiftly went on her way, leaving the meeting at that. She shortly left moments ago, focusing on her work out in front of her, not responding to the man’s complaints. It’s clear to her now that she didn’t like the idea of Kyoya-sama hanging around with this guy all that much and luckily for her, she knew he was going to feel the same._

_She looked at her phone. He's calling. Shido. Or well, Magoroku, now. She dropped his last name years ago when they got married. But still she was used to referring to him as simply Shido, and nothing more. Normally, she would’ve gone to see what he wanted by now but doesn’t bother to move._

_He kept calling her. She ignored him. Normally, she would answer the first time he’d calls her name but not for today. Her phone buzzed as she forgot to turn off silent again. She would answer but she didn’t want to deal with it. She was tempted to just block his number again but he would complain. And besides, the only reason she ended up unblocking his number was that they got into a relationship. He wouldn’t stop bugging her to unblock him so they can keep close contact. ‘Just in case, as they say’ as he says. It’s best to not answer it._

_She knew why he was calling, it wasn’t as urgent as he made it out to be. It was the holidays. And most likely, he was calling because of that._

_It would be meaningless, and she doesn’t like doing meaningless things. She didn’t care about the events, it was just like any other day. Nothing special. Buying gifts and spending time with others. Pointless. It was just obligatory, she thought._

_The urge to pick it up was tempted._

_A temptation that plunged her senses and she came to the demands. She removed herself from the desk and went to the backrooms. She grabbed her phone and turned on it. She noticed the emails he’d sent before but ignored them. She clicked the button and brought it up to her ear, stoically._

_“Don’t call me at work. Is there something you need?”_

_“Sophia!” A voice instantly shouted from the other end. Sophia cringed as she drew back her phone from her ear. “Oh, uh… Y-Yes!” She heard him stuttered from the other end of the line. “I have to show you something! Meet me near the Buddy Police station.”_

_Show her something?_

_“Sophia! Hurry!” He hastily added after, almost sounding impatient. She could just picture him, waving his arms up and down dramatically at the phrase._

_She let out a thick sighed. She brought the phone down, pressing the button and ending the call before he got the chance to scream or complain again. Sophia spoke nothing as she lifted her hand, closing her eyes. She teleported out of the building and to where he was. She swiftly went to take her to leave._

_She was faced with the tan-haired, who was tapping his foot on the floor, clearly being impatient._

_“Magoroku.”_

_He turned to face her, “Sophia? You’re finally here!”_

_“You took far too long to get here.” Took you long enough. “ What took you so long to answer anyway?”_

_“Work.” She responded with a simple answer. He should know why he was working as well._

_“On a lunch break?”_

_“You said you had something to show me. I’m quite busy.”_

_“Oh, Yeah! That.” Magoroku grinned, “Here follow me! I’ll show you!”_

_He happily turned as he hummed. Magoroku led the way as she simply followed closely by his side wordlessly and stoically. It didn’t long before he halted his steps and looked up, causing her to stop as well._

_“Look!” Magoroku spoke as they were faced with a restaurant in front of them. “I heard this place had really great Sushi so I wanted to try it out.”_

Slowly she groaned, feeling the weight of something warm. A few minutes later would arise from her forgotten dreams with a soft warmth hanging on her frame and a soft item placed behind her head. A pillow and blanket. The coffee table in front of her view, she notices red fabric. She was slightly surprised to feel the soft fabric touching her exposed skin. 

_“Shido…”_

He blinked shockingly before he’d turned to face the girl, “Sophia?” 

She doesn’t bother to respond as she pushed herself from the bed. She allowed the blanket to slump from her fabric. Annoyingly bringing her fingertips to her head, rubbing her head. 

“You’re finally awake!” 

He pushed himself off the chair and went to her, holding out his arms just in case. Vividly smiles at her when her bright sky-blue eyes trailed to meet his navy blue.

She got the rest she needed but frowns, almost saddened. 

“Wh-What’s wrong?” 

“We need to get back to Gratos and report.” She sternly said.

“Huh? You don’t sound like you really want to do that…” Magoroku countered, frowning back. Despite the sternness in her tone, he felt the weight of emotion being pulled. “How are you feeling now?”

She doesn’t response to his question at all. He understood why. He didn’t want to do that either. He nearly died, no they both nearly died. He watched her fall from abusing her Dark Core, and he couldn’t help her or do much. He wasn’t able to do much. He was unsure on what to do but his feelings were slowly rising up. He was supposed to be here to help but he couldn’t do that… Their minds were racing, hearts beating. Everything felt like the world was crushing them. 

**_THEY ALMOST WERE BURNT ALIVE AND KILLED!_ **

“He’s expecting us. We have no other choice.” 

Magoroku frowned. _I know that._ He knew that facing Gratos-sama right now was going to be bad, despite failing their mission and nearly losing their lives. They were both realistically in distress. 

He leaned forward, towards her on the sofa, his expression softened.

“Sophia, I…!”

He felt his cheeks rose in color. He closed his lips tightly together, as his eyelids lowered. His fingers clung into his the thick fabric of the Death Shido’s uniform. No fair! Why was it so difficult to tell someone how you feel? _It’s not my fault that I have feelings!_

The trust they felt for one another always ran deep, well it grew over time. They went through so much together in the past, it would be proven difficult not to trust one another here. That feeling of trust was overwhelmingly high. They created perfect teamwork with one another despite their diverse personalities.

Physically contact wasn’t all that abnormal for them. And inviting one another in their personal space wasn’t an issue for them, either. They always found themselves doing it. Magoroku always found himself clinging to her, mainly out of fear. A part that he’ll only show her, _only_ her. She doesn’t taunt him or even flinch, it just happens without her telling him to knock it off. He’s the one who removes his hands from her shoulders when he felt comfortable letting go. She didn’t seem to mind his touch at all. Or Sophia would often drag him from trouble, carrying the weight of his body herself. It started to become slowly normal in their relationship. A strange relationship that wasn’t at all normal. None of them.

He couldn’t catch her when she fell, not because he doesn’t want to, it’s just he was physically strong enough to do so. She fell on top of him, he ends up falling, too. He gritted his teeth as his eyes shut tightly. He placed his hands on her shoulders, trying his best to keep her weight from crushing his. Despite that, he couldn’t keep her weight from falling on his. He would reach his arms out but couldn’t catch her as she falls. His eyes would lace with worry and ask if she was okay when she did fall and scream from overworking herself, only to be met with her annoyed tone in the reply.

The truth is, he hated not being able to control any of it. To be forced along a path that he had no power over.

_“From what I see, you’re not capable of fighting.”_

_Magoroku’s right. He knows that! He’s also a concern for his master. Ikazuchi-sama’s not fit to fight, well not in his current conditions. But there’s not much that he, nor Sophia could possibly do to help his pain._

_Deep purple raises in the room. “I could eat you fools instead!”_

_He yelps in a panic as his eyes widen. He whimpers while his eyebrows shivering. He finds himself backing up and moving closer towards Sophia. He places his gloved hands on her upper shoulders and back, holding them there for safety and protection. Those dreadful sensations of fear taking over him in ways he couldn’t forget._

_She hears those cries from the corner but doesn’t stop him. She feels the touch but doesn’t flinch or move away. Sophia’s not afraid of him. She must rather use her logic than emotions. Her head and shoulders never slump in face of his taunts._

_Sophia closed her eyes and lowered her head as she began to whisper, “We’ll just have to figure something out.”_

_He looks at her. He still worries._

—

_It’s a bitterly cold night, that’s he brought here by the white-haired. They’re deep within the cave of their Master’s hideout. The sun was down and the cave was colder that way. She doesn’t mind the colds. She prefers the crisp cold air._

_He finds himself clinging to her lower arm with both of his hands. He’s clinging to her again. His knees back, making him appear shorter than Sophia, despite being taller than her. His eyes glance up at her._

_Her expression is indifferent and stern as always. Her bright icy blue eyes gazing at the scene in front of her. She doesn’t appear to care or even mind him clinging. She doesn’t push him away or kicks him to the roofs, as one would think she would._

_It’s a few minutes and nothing’s happening. Once, he feels more at ease. Slowly, he lets her go himself. He brings his arms closer to him but he doesn’t remove his gaze from her._

_Her eyes narrow. “They may be heading this way.”_

_“Wh-What is?”_

_His nervousness doesn’t stop. What is she talking about? What is heading this way?_

_She doesn’t reponses. It’s not long before, the voice of the loud monster rung in his ears. He yelps in a panic before he covers his ears, whimpering._

—

_She teleports them out of the cave again. With his arms still clinging to her once more. His knees still back. His gaze never fades from her._

_“Sophia, what are we going to do?” His tone fills with nothing but worries, “If we go out now, we’ll have big trouble.”_

_The last thing he wants is big trouble. She takes out the Black Skull, throwing it into the air. Huh? Ahh?! He yelps as her arms knock him to the floor._

_“Darkness Barrier, activate!”_

He yelps and jumps, touching her shoulders while he whimpers in fear. He often clings to her, bucking his knees inward, making himself appear shorter than he was. He doesn’t ask to do it but does it on impulse. She doesn’t back away or push him, not even mocking him or telling him to remove his hands. She’s not even bothered by his touch, neither does her expression. Shortly, it becomes a small habit within the cave.

He trusts her enough to show his weakness, his fears, and cowardness; something that he’ll be worrying and panicking about if anyone else he didn’t know was there. He hopes that she’ll protect him, save him and shield him from the zapping. She never does, believing it was well deserved. It’s long after that.

_Why am I remembering all of that right now?!_

How she always left him but came back, even in his darkness depths.

He hated to admit it but Gallows was partly correct but still, as studious and cautious as Magoroku was, despite being dense, he knew better. He couldn’t just tell her but it hurts.

_Would now be the right time to tell how I feel?_

Confess how they do it the movies and novels he watched! Well, only watch to study the topics and use them for his own again. Shido Magoroku was studious after all!

All he wanted to do was to hold her.

He found himself leading forward, mere inches away from her. He found himself slightly tensing up. He couldn’t control his body very well right now. 

She doesn’t bother to move as she sits still. Her icy gaze, staring at him.

Their different shades of blue seemingly locked.

He wanted to tell her but words caught in his throat.

“What are you two losers doing here?”

Magoroku awkwardly flinched and in a panic, stepped back from Sophia. The two turned find a familiar blonde in blue.

“Kodo Noboru.” Admittingly, Sophia was shocked to see him simply enter the room.

“It’s Tiger!” He snapped back.

"What do you want?"

“Well, since you both aren’t dead, I’m sure Gratos-sama wants to see you.” He explained, “Though, given how you keep failing even the simplest of tasks, I wouldn’t be surprise if Master wants nothing to do with you.”

She teleported them back to their lair but far from Gratos. As they were walking as their heels cranked on the floor. Death Shido followed her closely from behind, allowing her to lead once again. She was going to be reporting her lack of success with agony. 

Shido still was frowning, his body slumped, his eyes laced with the sorrow he felt.

She instinctively bowed. Hanging in defeat, as her white-colored hair covered her shame. 

“I’m terribly sorry.” Her voice laced with emotion, sorrow, regret, failure, “I was unable to retrieve Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez.” But her voice was loud with streness, “I was not powerful enough.”

Shido loudy gluped as he joined her, “I’m sorry too.”

It’s not his fault, but he blamed himself, too. He found himself doing it. He was to blame too, he thought he only should apologize alongside her but also vaguely to her as well. He was just as broken as she was about this mess.

His eyes would view as she would bow features filled with some sort of regret and remorse. Bowing down to high her regret. Almost hurt, something he rarely, no. It was a Sophia he never saw before. She was always so stern, stoic, malicious, cold, ruthless, and annoyed… but she seemed hurt. But he couldn’t help but feel the same way she has.

“So you survived and returned. I assumed that you’d been burnt to death by him.”

He really thought they were both dead. They didn’t speak but felt the weight of those words crushing them both. She opened her eyes to reveal her sadden expression. One filled with sorrow and guilt. Truly looking hurt, feeling weak. Shamed. Burrowed. Weak. She wasn’t good enough. None of that was even good enough.

“Well, it doesn’t matter.” 

Sophia took that time to recompose her stoic expression. Sophia would raise her head, icy sky eyes meeting the frame of the demon. Shifting back to her normal stoic self. Heeding to his words. Her icy eyes converged on his frame.

“This has allowed us to confirm all of the Omni Lords have their powers.” The extensive hundred demons lectured in a deep-toned voice that would make anyone shiver but not them, “All that’s left… is to make victory and conquest ours.”

The monster laughed loudly and the two still didn’t bother to speak anything at all.

…

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742690/chapters/73157193/edit)



###  [Chapter 17](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742690/chapters/73157193)

### Chapter Text

The next day they were brought inside of the lair once more, he was still suited up as he stood right next to Gratos, Sophia also stood close to him but didn’t want to be near Gratos today. Noboru, or better known as Tiger, as he prefers to call himself, was on Gratos’ other side.

Shido was shocked, “I-Ikazuchi-sama!” As he was standing straight, “He’s still alive?” Shido brought his hands up, “This is no good! If he finds out that we’ve switched over to Gratos-sama, he’s not going to let us off easy!” He shut his eyes and lifted his head, placing his hands on the back of his head, “What should we do?”

“Your screaming is getting annoying,” Tiger countered. “Shall I go take care of him?”

“There should be no need for that,” Gratos said, “We have no use for Ikazuchi now.”

Shido turns at the new voice suddenly in the room. Walking towards them.

“I don’t know if you say that.”

Shido leads forward, pulling his hands down as he gazes, “D-Davide! Why are you here?”

“No need for you to know that.”

“What do you mean?” Gratos asks for his words.

“He could still be useful. For example, he could be used for that.” Davide pointed.

“That? You can’t mean…” Shido was shocked as Sophia also turned to face Davide, “Are you planning on feeding Ikazuchi-sama to Yamiedgo-sama?”

Gratos hummed, “That’s an interesting idea.” Gratos ordered Tiger to bring Ikazuchi to their secret lair.

They waited a few moments until they saw the darkness barrier.

“That idiot. What is he doing?” Davide was first to speak in the room. Shido started with parted lips. “All he needs to do is bring Ikazuchi here. Why is he having so much trouble?”

“It’s fine.”

“Huh?” Shido looks up at their master from this.

“If we gain the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord through this fight, it will add to Yamiedgo-sama’s strength. Like killing two birds with one stone.”

Sophia turned her head to her master, “That said, this might be a little too difficult for Tiger on his own.”

…

“I was so close to telling her!” 

Ever since that day, it made him ponder more and more. About the past, about everything. About the girl haunting his nightmares, dreams, and feelings. She wouldn’t leave his mind, no matter how much he tried to forget, he couldn’t forget her. Nothing was left untouched by his mind and if it did it would come up later. It always did but as of now, all he could think of was her.

_It was a morning day and he had called the boy into the room._

_“You’re plotting something again, aren’t you?” All he heard was his voice as Magoroku rubbed his gloved hands, almost nervous. That voice belonged to Todoroki Genma. “Shido Magoroku!”_

_“It seems like I’ve got a terrible reputation…”_

_He played it off, almost saddened but kept his nervous smile. A large noise on the desk causes him to remove his hands and flinch, whimpering in slight dread. Sweat dropping as he was forced to look up at the source of it all. As Genma was threatening him._

_“We have received a report of suspected fraudulent activity.”_

_“Explain Yourself,” Genma removed his hands from the desk._

_He lets out a relaxing breath in her effort of drawing his attention from him._

_“The deck you will be using in the ABC Cup has been passed down throughout the Seifukai.”_

_“It has been tration for Seifukai.”_

_Shido brought his hands out, “We want you to let us give it a little cheek.”_

_“And why’s that?”_

_Shido waved his hands dismissively but as a way to relaxed the boy, “They’re old cards, so it’s possible that the wear and tear have identifiable marks.”_

_“It’s for the sake of no fool play that could dishonor our middle school’s name.”_

_Genma finally broke, handing over the deck, and turned._

_His nervous glint shifted to a cold, malicious glare, “Sophia.”_

_“Da.”_

They had shockingly ‘good’ teamwork, despite tearing one another down. They played off one another so well. They didn’t think much of those words. He constantly chases her despite wanting to be independent. He grits his teeth in retort. If only he could bite his thumb, his nails out of dread and nervousness. But his gloves provided that for him, one of the reasons the gloves were useful besties looking nice with his outfit. Instead, he went through his blinders of cards. He got plenty of rare cards, collecting so many in the past. 

He shoves his hands in his face, groaning, “Stop thinking about her!”

And the sick part is, he misses her. He wanted her near him. But no, he couldn’t. He felt his chest being weighted by… something. When all he could think about was her. Sophia… why was his heart beating for her? Why does it hurt when he couldn’t do anything for her but watch her fall? Why? 

“Gesha-Gesha!” His Buddy came out of his card, “I think you finally realized it, Magoroku, geh.”

“Realized what?” Magoroku snapped back, not realizing how cold his tone was.

“Your feelings, geh.”

Magoroku felt his cheeks burned by this. That new relation makes him feel sick, agitated and so unreliable of himself. He decided to play dumb. “What ever do you mean? What feelings?”

“Playing dumb are we? Remembered? The train station you were telling that Davide guy about it, geh.”

Magoroku huffed. Of course, Gallows knew he was playing dumb with him. “I do remember.”

“Quite your dwelling. She’ll reject someone like you. It would only sting for a little.” Gallows laughed.

“It’s not that easy! You try telling someone you like them!” He frowns, looking away in frustration, “I don’t know how she feels about me… Does someone like her even have feelings?”

A tugged at his chest. She was so mysterious he had no idea what to do. Sophia wasn’t the greatest person in the world, she was ruthless and cunning. Efficacious and brisk, responsible, and dutiful. Heck, she was stronger than the whole Buddy Police combine! She was dangerous and could kill him like she almost did. But why did she save him from nearly dying before? She could kill him willingly with no remorse, why does he even like her? 

“And besties, I was close to telling her but then someone got in the way!”

“Why are you just discovering that now, geh? Then again, It might be a little late to ask her, geh.” His Buddy was mocking him, “Why do you like her, geh?”

Magoroku frowned, being sure as the lack of laugher made him sniffled. The silence stretched the room, leaving a blank Magoroku swelling inside. It wasn’t that easy, none of this was! This was the first time he felt anything for anyone else! He did some emotions about the girl, some hidden feelings and his moments from waking up the Omni Lord only demonstrated he cares for her more than he should. Someone as egotistical as he was actually felt something for the worst possible person to have feelings for! I guess there were _some_ good traits about her. 

“Magoroku! You’re so slow, geh.” 

Without another word, the monster went back into the card, Magoroku was going to shout at him to back into his card when their little chat was far from being over; this wasn’t over. The card landed in his hands. Did Gallows know something he didn’t about all of this? 

Horror dawns on him.

...

Today, he discovered he had a new impact card in his hands. **Hell Gate Walter.** The name reminded him that he was a worrier from hell, Ges Shido. An Impact card for his fresh deck. The intention amidst Impact cards was that they were special for the given users of certain decks, every single known Buddyfighter had at least one of them dwelling in their stacks of cards. And they were on one of the cards, displaying that the impact belongs to certain people. The mere magic of the cards.

He smirks. 

Shido Magoroku was no different, his frame pridefully designated on the card along with his little buddy floating willingly beside him. His phrase stamped on the card was simple enough, “My turn has not ended yet!” He liked that phrase. A powerful card that he easily used to open the gates in hell for his monsters. And he was their _Walter_ , a king, the greatest. He regarded himself as such. He relished his Impact as much as he adores Buddyfighting. The card only encouraged his self-esteem attitude. 

His Death Symphony of pure rage. His card. His wand, a simple item that allows him to control the field, _“Now sing for me, and amuse me!”_ He was in control and he prefers to be in control.

It was his death sympathy of rage.

But today, he wasn’t thinking about this as his thoughts shortly dwelled on countless ideas. Distasteful ones at that. Nothing but death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just weak pawns. The chest pieces to his twisted entertainment, squeamish satisfaction.

Hell wasn’t exactly… a good place to crave to be in and he understood that all too well but he’d grow up here. He was a dreaded worthy director of his world, by his many matches. Though he was alone here, feeling devoid of anyone else besties his monsters and a few underlings humans, they were petty but they didn’t seem to care much.

The environment was much like the underground that Magoroku was commonly used to. Opening the gates below with a simple impact, engaging the bones of the undead. Of course, he has yet to fully fight with his own “Strong Death” deck from the events of Hundred Demons, he didn’t use his normal decks in such a long time for that matter. He knew what the dark place appeared to be 

The world around them both felt sharp, resentful, and completely obscure. They sustained through hell and back, for the most part, Magoroku being more so. Such thick air that you could easily cut the air with a knife. Despite clinging to her countless times out of fear, hoping that she would save him but knowing her, she wouldn’t do that. 

Fuel by his constant fear, his pride repeatedly being broken to mere pieces, unless bites that met nothing to everyone else. He saw himself as the world’s greatest Buddyfighter in history and nothing else, nothing more. Considering the start of this all, he was more than just plainly assured to win from his prospects. 

Zapping was evidently painful to endure, the scars made him nauseous yet he still kept proceeding. He began to grieve his failure, even more so than before... His heart racing, navy eyes dilated with pure fear, body notable quivering. He was going to have a panic attack soon, he could feel it rising up as he was hearing the soft roars of the rain. He also desired nothing more than Sophia to also suffer the same fate for her missteps. He had to suffer from _her_ loss, finding it simply inequitable. Not for his own morbid diversion but for fairness. He didn’t want to perceive her submit for the crimes in a spiteful maturation, more like his justice. He doesn’t care about how many times he’d deserted, only that he’s able to see the pettiness he was feeling.

He felt confined, everything made him feel trapped inside. A never-ending circle, arranging everything in his capability to let his spirit stay at ease, consuming meals and buddyfighting for no purpose just to get away from this all. Acting as if he was the best, displaying how truly great he is from the front. Emotions were flowing but he always loved Buddyfighting, he just hates failing.

Coming back for more… as if it were glue pulling them together. What an awful idea, unreasonable, painful… It was a mere burden. A dreadful strain being chained with angst and intense sentiments. This was their feelings. Their life, their pain. They did his heart cling to her when she was just… breaking him… every single part, without any mercy or passion. Just annoyance for him. How many hearts was she truly tearing apart, she was quite loyal so cheated out of the question.

He was now working with Gratos… crucifixion really. He wasn’t being zapped anymore now that his previous master was… somewhere. He didn't really know, truthfully. The world was growing darker and tense. The times were changing, and it didn't feel like the start of it anymore. The start felt simple, almost expected. Now, it feels colder and complex. The change, he didn't think much of it, simply going with the flow of things.

What was he still gaining from this? They were far too deep and yet, his wants were also becoming broken. He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. Most would assume that they were merely inseparable from each other and that would be the case if only if it were true but that wasn’t true at all.

"Sophia…?" 

He groused her name, being doubtful, disoriented. His heart pounding, his subconscious pacing… He was analyzing his best to focus on his responsibilities, his obligation, his everything. Her name being verbalized moderately gratifying on his lips, it brought him some sort of comfort from this. Despite her not ever protecting him from harm, maybe only once.

They had so much physical contact with one another, far too many moments that went completely past him. Subtle but notable. Magoroku clinging to her, Sophia insulting him with her heels and hands, Sophia dragging him twice out of trouble. Lifting his body up from off the ground and annoyingly dropping him on the floor. Seemingly wasting her time on him more than she should. Watching her falling back and tripping on top of his frame without warning, falling on top of him. She didn't seem to care that Magoroku was just struggling and trying to hold her weight despite being weak. Yet didn't say anything to her while Sophia just got up from him acting as if it's just normal. He began to worry about their plans, what their master said. She easily comforts him, telling him that’s was alright. He merely stars in pure shock, almost not expected that from her. 

Also, stealing his food, his secret canned Sushi. Allowing a camera inside his room below from the ABC Cup, he didn’t care that she was just watching him. Also, she quietly grabbed his collar to pull him away from nearly being crushed by rocks from their old lair. Her giving him ideas without much thought, giving him motivation. The first hideout was being destroyed and the other was then about to get burned alive. I mean, she willingly saves him despite being able to let him there to die but she didn’t, she was annoyed but still bothered to save him.

_'Sophia… I never thought about this before but I really miss you...'_ Repeating her name wasn't going to work but he was going to. Something about her missing felt hard. Hurtful he didn’t think that too much of it. A part of him wants her here with him. A side he didn’t get but acted as he did. He shook his thoughts. No those thoughts shouldn’t happen. But his feelings, he was so confused about them. Davide only helped a little but after nearly dying and losing her he felt so conflicted. He didn’t understand the girl.

“I think that’s enough deck tweaking for today.”

He droops from his defeat before getting up and getting ready for his day and lunch.

**_…_ **

_He found himself engulfed by the sudden warmth._

_He flinched and yelped as he felt her touch, she was touching him. His space was invaded by her presence. Her body was so close that he could feel her body heat against his. He couldn't escape. But personal space was never an issue for them, either. They always invaded each other’s personal space and both felt comfortable with that._

_His body tensed, face flushed with crimson. He felt her body pressed against his back._

_"S-Sophia?! Wh-What are you doing!?"_

_She doesn’t respond. Her eyes are more focused on his body. With her drifting mouth carelessly pressing against his exposed skin, in a powerful and swift motion. He didn’t realize that his collar was already unbuttoned and unzipped, revealing his collarbone and shoulders. He shivered at the cold air hitting against his skin. His shirt was already disheveled._

_She stoically leaned forward, pressing her lips to his lips._

_He tensed up at the touch._

_“S-Sophia…?” He was surprised, as he brought his hand up, “Did you just…?”_

His eyes shot open in a panic as he dramatically gasped for air. His eyes revealed the darkroom. He shifted up from his blankets as he shivered. His wavering gaze meeting the dark inners this room had to offer. His heart racing fast with sweat pouring down his body, soaking him in the water. He felt wet, dirty. He was soaked with his thoughts. His body felt both the warmth and the cold. Mixed.

That dream…

What was it really a dream?

Sophia!

He turned to the side only to find that Sophia seemed to be finally sleeping. Her back facing him. It was different from her usual sleeping position. Blankets reaching to her shoulders, she looked rather peaceful. A part of him was glad that she was sleeping, dozing off to whatever dreams she may be having. If demons even get dreams in the first place. 

At least, he wouldn’t warn her to go to sleep or that she needed sleep. Demons didn’t really need sleep but he wanted her to get some rest as well. She wouldn’t sense the crazed amount of feelings cursing guts right now. 

“What a dream…?” He stared at her. “Was it just a dream?”

If it was only just a dream why did it feel so real…? 

Her cold touch felt so real.

Why?

Wait a second! He had a dream about… **_DOING THAT TO SOPHIA?!_** Wait, no… **_SOPHIA DOING THAT TO HIM?!_** Whatever they were doing. He wasn’t clear on that part, either but… Sophia… bit him… kissed him… and he found himself enjoying it. **_ENJOYING IT?!_** She even asked if he _wanted_ her! 

**_Why me?_ **

Was he out of his mind? He couldn’t do that! It was nonsense! All of it! No way! This wasn’t fair at all! He only panicked further, as his cheeks began to color. Was it him or was the room getting hotter as the moments passed? It felt like an oven in here! Surely she didn’t want him **_that_** way either, right? She wouldn’t want to take their relationship _that_ far, would she?

It felt painful… painfully good. It felt pleasurable despite being in pain. A new kind of pain he'd never experienced before. He slid a finger down his neck, wondering what it would feel like. He flinched. Gosh, he wanted more of that. He needed that. 

He parted in shock. He placed his hands on his head, in a panic. He clung to his hair, sensitive tan-colored hair. 

What if he woke up to see, watching him with stoic eyes, holding his hands, or playing with his hair. How would she even feel? What would she even say?

“What if we could do that…?”

He shook his head. There’s no way… He laughed nervously. That’s impossible!

She wouldn’t do that, right? 

He leaned forward, holding his arm. He was shaking. He hesitated. Come on, just wake her already! He yelled at himself but he was still twitching.

He didn’t tell her to “Stop this!” or protest against it, he just gave in.

His eyes flutter open again, as he is faced with the ceiling above. He had that dream again, the strange dream.

He woke up again, this time about her.

_Sophia…_

He reached out his hand, hoping to reach her. He hoped to touch her once again, to cling to her, to feel her presence near his.

_Shido, Shido, Shido…_

He could hear his name being whispered by her, a tone that made him shivered. He couldn’t feel her cold warmth.

She was so close yet so far away from him…

He felt lonely.


	18. Chapter 18

**_—_ **

Ever since she’d been tracked and haunted by Buddy Police for supposedly being Death Shido, going home was never an option she’d taken before. Now, she mostly stood within the lair without much sleep. It wasn’t needed for her. She rarely slept before. Only taking small naps throughout the night, she was an early bird.

It’s best to be prepared for anything. Anything could happen here so it’s best to be prepared for it.

But nothing prepared herself for this.

“Honestly.” She narrowed her eyes, “You’re so much trouble.”

She was annoyed. Annoyed by her sudden feelings in her chest. Annoyed at Shido for making her feel this way. Why you… No, these feelings were here. In truth, she wasn’t all too certain when they started herself, only that they were slowly arising to meet the surface of the ice. 

Her head and emotions had been a mess ever since using her Disaster Force to awaken the Omni Lord from her slumber. The amount of Disaster Force she ended up using. Her body was used to the use of Disaster Force but not used to using it all at once to teleport a large monster. As though, it took a lot of her physical and mental strength to do so. It made her body in return weak. The Disaster Force’s risks were high. 

But she was good at hiding it from most, for the most part. There’s a risk involved with using such a dark power. Yet, she endured it long enough.

“I was not powerful enough.”

She worked even harder. She was already powerful but used up most of her power. It left her drained. And the rest of the strength she had, she used to teleport her and Shido out from danger.

As Gallows once put it, he'll just slow her down. Then again, the tan-haired did help a lot. At this point in time, they went through more things imaginable together. He’s so much trouble. But to deal with it anyway.

She was caring, in her own little way.

They were too far deep within the plans to go back now, yet she found herself thinking more and more about her past moments with Shido. Shido, of all people.

She already knew their past, it was clear as day in her memory. She wasn’t here for a reminder of that. And she’s not here to listen to his circumstances, either. He didn’t want to waste her time. Good. She hated wasting her time. This boy was just lucky that she hasn’t wiped his memories of the past yet. That was tempting. Maybe she tried to maliciously erase his memories.

“You’re the one who took my heart, aren’t you?” She questioned, though that answer was already obvious. Her mind was filled with other questions. “Tell me. Why do this?” 

Only silence followed.

She didn’t understand it. Why him? Shido is clueless, a weirdo, a drama queen, incompetent, clingy, egotistical; the clumsy, ineffective, and idiotic student council president. He was nothing more. Heck, she even admitted as well, thanks to the girl formerly named, Terumi, that she couldn’t even stand sitting next to him. _I can relate._ She was aware of that. His father was a former member of their supposed enemy and not only that but dressed similar to him in most ways.

_“If you aren’t a genius like me, there’s no way you could use this flag.” She heard him speak before he paused from shock. Genma was also using the Ancient world. “Y-Y-Y-You have it too!?”_

_“You saw it last year, Shido.” She spoke on the_

She narrowed her eyes. She found herself thinking about him a little more than she’ll like, too.

_“You’re in a mood.”_

A voice echoed within her mind. 

“You’re in love with me too, aren’t you?”

It was true, she found him annoying sometimes. It’s true that she nearly murdered him a few times, but she did that to a lot of people as well. She didn’t want him to die, not yet, at least. Her sadistic nature. Despite all of that, it was more tough love. The truth is, she wanted him to win, he had too. Punishment might help him in this case. Make him learn. 

With Shido, she found herself relaxing in his care, despite his cluelessness and failure. She trusted him.

“So this is how it is.”

  
  
  


Her expression is cold as ice, stern as always. Shoulders high with confidence, hands at her side. Displaying no sign of emotions underneath her cold and stoic face. She shows no sign of fear or dread. But she stood on her high, being prepared for anything. 

“Everything is going as expected, Kyoya-sama.”

“And how about Magoroku?”

“He’s well.”

“You find yourself talking about him a lot, don’t you?” He questioned, “I’ve noticed it.”

She did, didn’t she? She didn’t notice it before but Sophia Sakharov denied it.

She blocked out the feelings, not showing them. She saved his life because she had, too.

She focused back on their mission. The only thing **_THAT_ ** should **_MATTER_ ** here. They rarely interact as much as they did before, if not rarely now. 

She stoically watched as Noboru and Gratos left again, leaving her alone with both Shido and Gallows. Still, since that day with him throwing her up against the wall, she kept her guard rather high. She kept her steady eyes on the monsters every time she could, knowing how far he was willing to go.

“Why is Kodo Noboru so special anyway?” She could sense the envy pouring from his words. “It’s so annoying. I’m more useful than that kid anyway. After all, I’m history’s greatest Buddyfighter, Shido Magoroku.”

He wanted to be seen, to be praised, and to feel worthy like he was. “We need to do something!”

They did a lot but always seemed to fail at it, even with Sophia’s clear ideas. Sophia doesn’t bother to move, unlike before. She stood still, as she stared stoically out in front of her. There was still more they could do, however, their time was running short. 

The president seemed to notice her behavior. 

“Sophia?”

She blinked, his voice echoed her mind again. She turned to face him, meeting his concerned expression.

“Are you feeling okay? You’re acting a little strange.”

Despite her stoic and mysterious nature and his cluelessness, Shido was able to easily tell if there’s something bothering her. He could tell when she was in a mood or how she acted. Shido was able to read her somewhat good, for the most part.

She doesn’t respond to that, instead, she reacted. She lifted up her arms and created an orb, “Since Asmodai got his other half. However, we could still weaken Asmodai’s body.” She doesn’t meet his gaze as she focuses on her orb.

She expected to hear: “That’s it! We’ll fight him again and steal his card for Yamigedo-sama!” But that response didn’t come.

He wasn’t looking at the orb anymore, he was staring directly at her, now. He was frowning. 

_‘Sophia’s good at hiding how she feels but I wonder…’_ His navy eyes trailed her closely, studiously. _‘If that still affected her. We’re more focused on Gratos-sama’s orders so I never even thought about it.’_

Her trick of distracting him with the mission could only last long enough. 

**_—_ **

Her glare was cold as ice. Her expression neutral and stoic. She rarely speaks and when she did, her words were laden with confidence. When he looks at her she would stare back, often tapping, telling him to get back to his work or slowly blinking but declares nothing. Words weren’t needed in her space. His shoulders drop as he sighs from defeat. 

He sees her sauntering in the halls with her shoulders high and gazes in front of her. Metal heels cranking the floor along her path. The urge to chase after she grows and shortly, he finds himself being snatch into the waves. 

“Sophia!” He calls out, rushing towards her. Giving in. 

Who was a king without a queen? Lonely was one word to explain it. He sees himself as the king. The Student Council President, the leader, acknowledges himself as superior. But he is not the shiny piece on the board, the strings. That responsibility belongs to Sophia Sakharov. She has all the constraints, the real mastermind behind his actions. She’s dangerous, even more so than the Buddy Police. But he’s also malicious cunning much like her. 

Despite her aloof and icy nature, he finds comfort in her character. His trust for her runs deep along with his blood. She has the answers, didn’t she? He clings to her, out of fear. An instinct tells him to draws near, he feels safe when she’s here. He is safe with her, being afraid of everything but her stare. Showing weakness to others by clinging to them. He holds her shoulders and arms, as she stands there, glaring stoically at the danger. While his blood runs cold and his heart race. 

He believes she was cold, possibly heartless if it wasn’t for her actions. Her stare was ice but he wants her glare to view his frame. With her emotionless features but he sees pasts her impassiveness. She’s dangerous, loyal, and cold. 

The trust they felt for one another always ran deep, well it grew over time. They went through so much together in the past, it would be proven difficult not to trust one another here. That feeling of trust was overwhelmingly high. They created perfect teamwork with one another despite their diverse personalities.

Physically contact wasn’t all that abnormal for them. And inviting one another in their personal space wasn’t an issue for them, either. They always found themselves doing it. Magoroku always found himself clinging to her, mainly out of fear. A part that he’ll only show her, _only_ her. She doesn’t taunt him or even flinch, it just happens without her telling him to knock it off. He’s the one who removes his hands from her shoulders when he felt comfortable letting go. She didn’t seem to mind his touch at all. Or Sophia would often drag him from trouble, carrying the weight of his body herself. It started to become slowly normal in their relationship. 

He couldn’t catch her when she fell, not because he doesn’t want to, it’s just he was physically strong enough to do so. She fell on top of him, he ends up falling, too. He gritted his teeth as his eyes shut tightly. He placed his hands on her shoulders, trying his best to keep her weight from crushing his. Despite that, he couldn’t keep her weight from falling on his. He would reach his arms out but couldn’t catch her as she falls. His eyes would lace with worry and ask if she was okay when she did fall and scream from overworking herself, only to be met with her annoyed tone in the reply.

“I’m feeling really sore.” He whined as he leaned back into his chair. As he leaned back into his work chair. “Maybe I’m working too hard.” 

Naturally. It makes sense for him to reach that conclusion. Behind the scenes, naturally, as the student council president, he works hard so that everyone can have a secure student life. (Well formerly now.) That’s how it always been since he was younger. And even now, as he made it to his adult years the work only piled on. He believed he could do it, with his egotistical nature. Sophia and Magoroku both had busy lives.

\---

The whole room was silent. The silence that she felt so used too. It was nothing compared to everything else. This was pointless to think about. Meaningless. There’s no need to think about that. This was pointless. Meaningless. A Waste of time. And she hated doing meaningless things, and that meant thinking of them.

Her life was nearly taken from her in the blink of an eye, but that was for her loyalty. Once she failed, nothing but shame overtook her. Her stern and stoic expression were finally turned to distress and shame. _I was unable to retrieve Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez. I was not powerful enough._

Sophia wordlessly gazed at the cotton-like material in the hideout, lost in her train of thought. Shido also apologizes alongside her, which wasn’t needed but did so anyway. He probably felt the same distress she was. Shido disturbed her thoughts. 

Her chest pound. She thought it was all pointless. Meaningless. Nothing was going to benefit from this. She saved him from dying and being burnt alive for a few reasons. One of them was that he was still needed, he was annoying and was a lot of trouble to deal with but not unless. For one, she enjoyed the hidden food from below his room.

It's pointless to care, she believed. Why did she care? She shouldn't yet she felt a pang something in her chest. 

Sophia was in the same spot as always,

“What? The eight Omni Lords are gathered in one place?”

“Da.” She wasn’t in a good mood, warily glaring at him. “They’re plotting something at Aibo Academy right now.” She noted, “Perhaps we should take action swiftly.”

“But there is no need to fear.” Gratos noted, “I have already thought of a plan. Do not worry.” His eyes glowed a light blue, “Sophia Sakharov. All you need to do is act according to my commands.”

Sophia turned her head to glance at the floor below her, “Da.” Still frowning with annoyance.

**_…_ **

Today was a rather relaxing day, their master nor did Sophia teleported him there. He took his packed white sushi and took it outside, near the wooden brunches. 

“Today, I’m having sushi for lunch!” So he happily sat with a bright smile, he was so happy. No pain, no screaming. Just him and his sushi.

The sound of Mikado Gao came in, walking by. His eyes widened as he dashed behind the chair, hiding away from their sights seeming them walk by. His delightful features shifted to something more serious, frowning.

“Now that I think about it, where is that black alter where Yamiegdo-sama’s cocoon is resting?” His eyes shifted to the floor, staring down at the dirt below him, “Sophia always teleports us there, so I never even thought about it.” She was the only one who knew and he wanted her to reveal her secret.

Determine… getting an idea. He leans up. Placing a gloved hand towards his cheeks, before calling out softly but in a loud tone, not vastly loud as he didn't want others to hear that he still had contact with the female due to presence events. 

“Sophia! Where are you?”

Though he was truly thinking about that beforehand, plenty of times when she was away in some unknown location with his buddy, then that was the first large change in their relationship. After that, their relationship was just strain, not properly working out together. He smirks and brought his hands down at the sight of the girl. Calling her out here at this time of day most likely wasn’t the greatest idea he could’ve come up with but he supposed it was better than anything. Most likely there will be trouble but he was carefully taking that risk. As on cue, she came out of her portal created with her Disaster force. A deep hole, a mixture of black and orange. One that he didn’t typically create himself.

“Don’t call me out here!” She was annoyed, he could tell, “Do you have an urgent business?" 

He picks himself from the floor, his thoughts roaming around for the answers. “Uh, y-yes!” He had his index finger up, his eyes rested on hers. Giving her a serious expression. “I have an urgent message for Gratos-sama!” 

She glared at him and said nothing. Why was she acting so cold? Why was she just STANDING THERE? Did she not care? 

“Sophia! Hurry!” Magoroku grew impatient, throwing his arm up and down. This was no time to wait, he was craving to know.

Sophia spoke nothing as she lifted her hand, closing her head. And she teleported them back to their lair.

“Gratos-sama! I have an urgent message for you!”

“An urgent message?”

He nods, before pointing his finger up, “F-First, I have a question.” He was serious.

“What is it?”

“Where exactly are we?”

Sophia, who was stoically gazing at him, eyes widened, body slightly leans back. Why was he asking that?

Gallows came out of his front pockets, “Magoroku. Why are you asking that now, geh?”

Magoroku turned to Gallows, “Gallows! Do you know?”

“Of course, geh.”

Magoroku’s eyes narrows coldly, _‘Even Gallows knows! Why didn’t anyone tell me?’_

He grits his teeth so hard as he was making sounds, holding back the hurt he felt. He couldn’t believe this, Gallows and Sophia never told him anything about it! Then again, he ever even bothered to ask where they were before but Gallows knows! Why? 

He digs his fingers tightly against the fabric of his gloves. He wants to scream, to smack the floor. The voices of the dark core growing. He’s frustrated with the lack of actual answers he gets. 

“More importantly, what is your urgent message?”

The president pauses, slowly being slumped in his frame as he turns back. “Hmph,” Magoroku leans back up and knowingly smirks, closing his eyes, “There is no such thing!”

“Don’t tell me… it was all to make her bring you here?”

Magoroku is not afraid of anything happening to him here. Placing his hands on his hips, “That’s right! I lied!”

Sophia lowers her frame, glaring at him, “Shido! Why you…” He lied to her just so she can carry him here. How dare he! She was going to break him! Warily glaring at him. She really brought him here just for that!?

He ignored her cold words. Shifting his frame. Cupping one of his first and pointing his index finger at him with another. “Now! Tell me where we are!” 

Enough! She was done with him! Taking out her card and teleporting him, “See for yourself!”

He blinks a few times as the last thing he heard was her cold shouting. Sophia teleported him. “Huh?” He looks around being so confused. The area was dark, surrounded by stars. “What?” 

He felt the air lose him as if his throat was collapsing. He brought his hands up to his neck as his face fell flat. Sickly. He whimpers, screaming but that only made his lungs hurt more. He couldn’t breathe. His mind spinning. Thoughts racing. Sophia teleporting him to the moon, what on earth was this? 

Before Sophia teleported him back before he could suffocate to death. Watching as he drops to his knees, whimpering and panting heavily. She wanted him to suffer for what he did but not die from them. She was still angry at him, of course, she was for lying to her. Breaking her trust, a strange kind of hurt. She masked that with annoyance. He brought a hand to his face, breathing heavily, shaky breaths. Trying to find the proper rhyme to his breath.

“They are coming to our location. Prepare.”

**_…_ **

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742690/chapters/73157232/edit)



###  [Chapter 19](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742690/chapters/73157232)

### Chapter Text

On Gratos orders, they all came out when they needed. Shido was already combined with Gallows, having his deck out with his red-colored star core case, smirking. Sophia was off to the side of him, simply standing behind and stoically staring. Their eyes met with the rest of the teens across from them.

While Noboru explains that he only brought them here to help fight against the re-sealing.

“Give it up!”

“Yamazaki Davide!” Zanya.

“Sophia Sakharov!” Tasuku.

“Death Shido!” Tetsuya.

“Noboru…!” Gao.

Noboru shouted back at that name. His name wasn’t Noboru anymore, it was Tiger!

Shido was shaking, angrily holding back his rage. Before pointing at himself with one another and use another to shake around, “And you got my name wrong too!” He complained, “It’s Ges Shido! It’s about time you remembered!”

Gratos wouldn’t allow for them to reseal the monster. 

“The powers of Earth, Water, Fire, and Wind…” Eight different voices repeated. Sophia and Magoroku happened to be one of them, “Devouring the souls of Dragon and Demon, Beasts and Deity… Destroy these loathsome bonds!”

Before they knew it, the whole place shattered. Once was a clean area was now tainted and broken. Wind clouded most of their vision, as Shido kept his nearing by Sophia. Who, in the mess of this all, activated her Dark Core and casts an item card. A longbow made of light metal, almost ice.

“Don’t make a move!” She ordered as her voice echos loudly in the cold air, “Do you really think we’ll give you that kind of time?”

Shido didn’t say anything in reply, allowing her to control the words. He had his hands on his hips, smiling proudly as he saw the shocked looks from the others. As Sophia was stoically staring at them, her hands tightly gripping the bow she had. Being ready to shot if needed.

They were inside a familiar place. Broken pieces laced with purple and blue sky. Sophia heard the noises, seeing them. She made herself known on the rock as they were complaining and talking.

“Are we alive? Are we dead?”

“Don’t worry.” Her eyes cast on the people below her, stoically staring down at all of them, “You’re alive. For now.”

“Sophia Sakharov!”

Sophia ignored everything else’s words. 

“Until then, we’re going to keep you occupied! That’s our duty, as the Inverse Fiends!” 

Shido walks towards the rest, standing close near Sophia. Still smiling. He placed himself near, it was only proper. Liking the high-ground she chooses, it felt right being the greatest he was, that is. He placed his hands below his hips. He likes staring down on those he called ‘enemies’ it felt right.

“In other words, we just need to defeat you guys first, right?”

Sophia brought two cards out, “I wonder if you can.” She tosses the cards in the air, casting monsters in front of them. Shido watches with a smile, twisting to a malicious expression. He was sure she called two monsters for his sake as well. 

Everyone got ready, equipping the items they all had. Shido couldn’t wait, he was going to win this battle, and he was fighting alongside Sophia, too! Her expression was devoid and stoic.

The battle started, causing Sophia and Shido to shift on two parts of the field. His field was spread and flat, Shido found himself using the monster’s Sophia called. Attacking Gao and Drum.

“Get them, Black Edges!”

However, Drum destroyed them on him.

Sophia was near the rocks, her eyes locked on her target. As she spread the string on her bow before drawing it, shooting the arrow at the blue boy’s wonder. 

“That’s enough!” Tasuku strikes her.

Her eyes parted as she jumped, losing her footing on the floor. Her hands felt bare as Tasuku cut through her sword. Floating in the air, she regained her composer hastily. Her hand-floating with the wind, along with her dress and jacket. “I prefer to use this one anyway.” She brought her hand one and grabbed hold of the shiny sword. Stoically staring, “Photon Saber, Meteor.”

She found her landing on the floor as they stared at her in shock.

“Why do you have a Star Dragon World card?”

Sophia said nothing, as she brought the sword down and lowered her upper body. Determined and ready for battle.

On Shido’s said, he was just as determined, bringing a card from his deck onto the field, “I cast! Dragon Flame!”

Gao strikes back at the fire that was hitting him but ended up striking Shido instead. Causing him to wince and drop. The helmet he had been tossed, removed from the blow. The sound of the metal dropping and rolling on the floor filled the air. On his butt with his eyes closed, Shido rubbed his head. Wincing. It hurt, it was stinging. The side of his face.

“President Shido!” 

“Hm?” He hastily removed his hands, eyes widened as he stared. Wait, his helmet! It was knocked from him. He screams as he places his hands on his head in panic. He hastily turned away from all of them and covered his hands, throwing them around. Brain mushed. He tries faking the features on his face, pointing his index fingers at himself as he turns, “You’ve confused me with someone else!”

Shido shifted around, looking for his helmet, and finally located the item on the floor, he picked it up. Sophia made her way swiftly to his side but pay no mind to him, as she shifted to the boy. Standing near him, she pays attention to him as he was playing with his helmet. Davide tries stopping them only for Rouga to get in the way and preventing the others from getting hurt.

Before she knew, she raised a hand to her face covering her eyes from the sudden wind of attacks. The heavy winds causing her dress to blow in the wind. She brought her hand down once the wind halted and looks at the direction they were in, “They got away.”

Gratos gave all of them an inversed cards. And the eight teleported out to the open fields. With the sky being mixed with greys as if it was going to rain. The air felt crisp and broken. She stood stoically behind the boy. As they all spoke the name of their Omni lord’s cards.

Shido had his arms crossed, “Inversed Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Crazed Tenbu!”

“Inversed Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Catastrophe Cord!”

Sophia was standing near Shido, but a large footing apart of him. He still had his hands crossed. But they stood close to one another, taking note of the other across from them. As everyone around them spoke, Shido only heard the commotion and took no part in engaging in any of it. As Gratos explained the real meaning of them being shoved into Yamiedgo’s belly. 

Sophia grinned, “It’s all thanks to you.” Her voice laced with malicious enjoyment as Shido navy eyes turned to face her, “Spasibo.”

“You may look pretty, but you sure play dirty!” The Omni Lord spoke. That was true, she was pretty on the outside but ugly on the inside. She was cold and dangerous, no telling what she might do. 

Ikazuchi shortly came back and started a Buddyfight as the two watched from high in the sky. Until he saw, Gao trying to get in the way. Sophia took note that he instantly took action. Shido got on his dragon’s hand as it raised. Looking down upon his rival. Standing proudly with his arms on his hips.

“Oh no, we won’t let you interfere!” 

“What’s the point of a fight like this?” Gao countered as the voice grew with the annoyance he felt, “Get out of the way, President Shido!”

Shido was taken aback by that, cupping his fist he shot back, “I keep telling you, you’ve confused me with someone else!”

It only a few moments before everyone rambled around after the fight was over. Sophia and Davide stood next to one another on a roof as their focus was set in the air. Stoic sky-blue eyes watching the match. She didn’t do anything as they watched.

Davide snickered, “Looks like the tables have turned!”

Shido managed to pull himself out on the roof, to where Sophia and Davide were. 

“Sophia!” 

She dragged him along inside of the caves, walking inside without many words. She created an orb while holding a single hand up. “As we thought, they’re coming.” 

Shido didn’t say a single word and his expression was devoid of much as his hands were down to his side. He was close to her.

“Those guys are nothing to worry about.”

The new voice rang inside of his ears causing two to turned, snapping a quick glance at one another in the process.

Footsteps in the cave could be heard and they caught glimpse of the voice of the two making their way towards them.

Sophia and Shido turned as she brought down her portal. Shido didn’t say anything in reply as he followed Sophia’s words but didn’t bother to look at her. 

“Very well. We will face them head-on. Follow me.” Her voice echoed loudly in the area.

“You think you can just decide things on your own?”

Shido parted his lips from shock. As his body arched, not realizing how close his hand was to her. Body slightly hunched. Sophia closed her lips and merely stared stoically at the new source. Davide was the voice that was talking.

“Did I ever say I’d be working with you guys?” He turned his head to face the girl while he grinned maliciously, “Don’t make plans like you think you’re in charge, Spasibo-chan~!” He sticks his tongue at her.

Sophia narrowed her eyes from annoyance, “What did you say?”

Shido felt the coldness in her tone ringing inside of his eyes. She was getting angry which caused him to panic. His eyes widened as he shouts, as he hastily flinched to Sophia, staring at her cold expression from the side, “Both of you, stop it!” His voice was comforting, almost. The way he spoke was a weighted tone that was filled with panic.

“Silence!” 

Shido panicked more, he turned to face the fresh voice from his master.

As their eyes caught the appearance of their master, showing up in front of them.

“I am Yamiegdo. In order to further evolve my body, I must remain still. Do not permit the Omni Lords near my body.”

Sophia faced retorted to her natural expression but lips were drawn to a frown. Shido felt uneasy, gritting his teeth to hold back his emotions as his brows furrowed underneath his mask. A mixture of anger and confusion seeps into his expression.

“Use the Inverse Omni Lords that I gave you to defeat the Omni Lord! The losers will be turned to stone, no matter who they may be.”

“So if we lose, we’ll be turned to stone?” Shido panicked and didn’t need to glance his way to understand that much. His voice wavered.

“That’s right,” Sophia responded. 

Shido and Sophia parted their ways, leaving them no choice.

Sophia found herself sitting on one of the large rocks, as she was staring at the deck she had in her Dark Core. As she recalls the pasts.

_She was called by Kyoya to come into the boats. Covered in purple._

_“Sophia.” He turns to face her with a deck in his grasps, “I’d like you to use this Star Dragon World deck.”_

_“Da.”_

_“You’re certainly obedient when you’re in front of Kyoya-kun.”_

_Sophia parted her lips at that familiar voice, turning her head to face it._

_“Let me introduce you.” Kyoya voice came to think, “This is my friend, Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord.”_

_A boy came from the corner around the large tube behind Kyoya, “When I’m in this form, Suzaku Kenran, Kyoya-kun.”_

_“Oh, that’s right.”_

_Sophia stared in shock, dread, and confused. A mixed feeling of emotions swelling her insides as she faced the male. She was well aware of who he was, someone who didn’t treat her all that kindly and now he was working for her master, her beloved master._

“Following his wishes is the only thing I must do.”

And Sophia made her way down the tunnels, simply waiting there. Until her stoic eyes finally got a glimpse of the boy wonder cop, “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Sophia Sakharov!”

“As we thought, you were lying in wait!” Jack added.

“I want to talk to you.”

Tasuku didn’t respond as she stoically shifted from the center to the side, allowing for the door to finally open.

Tasuku warily stared at her, “What are you trying to pull?”

“I’ve been saved by you many times already.” She closed her eyes, “So I will repay my debt to you now.”

“What do you mean?”

Sophia opened her eyes, “I won’t interfere with your quest.” She noted, “You can go straight to Yamiegdo.”

“You don’t intend to fight?”

“Da.”

“What’s your aim?”

Tasuku pointed his fingers at her, “Are these orders from Gaen Kyoya?”

She nodded silently. 

“Right now, the Earth is facing total annihilation! What are you plotting at a time like this?”

Sophia only gazed with a stoic expression.

_They were on top of the Gean helicopter station, she was working alongside the Omni Lord. As she stood._

_“Kyoya-sama’s orders. I will be abandoning my fight with Ryuenji Tasuku.”_

_“Then you’re serious about abandoning your fight with Ryuenji Tasuku?”_

_“Da.”_

_“You can’t go against Kyoya, right?” He questioned, “I understand. If that’s how it is…”_

The Omni Lord closes his fans, “Our goal is to seal Yamiegdo, not defeat the Inverse Fiend Horde.”

Stoically watches as Tasuku ran pasts her, calling out for his Buddy. Sophia hummed in delight, as her lips curved a malicious grin. Everything is going according to his wishes and wants. Just as she planned. 

**_“Inverse Fiend Horde, Sophia Sakharov.”_ **

Sophia let out a confused noise as her expressions widened from the voice. She swiftly turned to face the voice.

**_“My eyes are no so easily deceived.”_** Her master appeared in front of her, **_“I realized long ago that you were in contact with some other person.”_**

Sophia instinctively steps back out of sheer fear. “Yamiego-sama!” She was sweating and backing away. Her expression laced with dread, true terror knowing that he understood the whole reason he was working for him. She gazes at him with the expression she rarely shown anyone. Her heels cranked the floor but some comfort but not much. 

He knew her relationships with Gaen Kyoya. The real reason she was working for him, the only reason they stood by his side in the first place. They were the only given reason why she had grown to like Shido, why she felt the need to save him. 

**_“Abandoning a fight of your own will is out of the question!”_ ** She got him mad by ignoring his quest, **_“If you have no intention of fighting, I will take over your spirit!”_ **

Sophia moaned softly as she felt his hands pressed against her forehead, the burning feeling as if someone was trying to tear her apart. Eyes dilated. She saw her memories being deteriorated in her eyes. The light was blinding but she saw flashes of what appeared to be real scenes. 

“Sophia. You were unfaithful. I have no more use for you anymore. Remove yourself from my sights. I don’t ever wish to speak or even talk to you again.” 

Kyoya! She couldn’t speak, find the words. Couldn’t cry. She’ll do anything for him. Everything, give her life if it met serving him. Sophia blinks as another figure comes into view. A familiar short tan-colored hair. Navy eyes staring at her as if he was studying.

“I’m sorry, Sophia! I just don’t like you. I never had, you’re heartless. To think I’ll ever fall for someone like you. I like it better when you were gone.” 

With colder navy eyes, glaring at her with disdain. His arms crossed. He looked appalled by her. Not even wanted to look at her anymore. Shido wouldn’t say that, would he? She couldn’t help but feel a bitter prick in her heart, informing her it was oblivion. Why did those words hurt so much? Torn her to pieces. Shido… 

This place was hell, the underground.

Hell wasn’t an ideal place, for anyone surely. When she first arrived her nose immediately wretched with the taste of scorching flesh. Repugnant taste that would make anyone puke but she kept her neutral face. Her ears heard the screaming of the lost souls inside the burning pits.

If only she could melt the hotness with her cold grip but it wasn’t as if she cares. The favoring clasping to her provoking her annoyance to grow. But what was a grip when it was lost?

Kyoya. Shido. Even Tasuku. All faded, walking away from her. It hurts, seeing them go. She reached her hands for them but it wouldn’t work. Her ruthless and sadistic heart kept sailing to Kyoya and even to Shido, of all people. Was her heart really that cold, a grip that was freezing her insides.

Her fortitude was blaming the blue boy, he was the cause of all the aberration. The pain was overbearing. Her screams echo the caved as she felt the burning coursing her frame. 

**_“Release your combative spirit! And be reborn!”_ **

Those words felt like a knife was being implanted deep into her chest. Tasuku caused them to leave her and she was going to get them back. She felt slowly fading. Her mind was completely engulfed by the spirit as his plan went into action.

She manages to shut the and laughs. Her frame awkwardly hunched. As eyes were set on hers.

_“If you wish to go further, you must fight me! Da!”_

The two looked at his subtle confusion and she ignored that. Her lips curved to an awkward smile.

_“Darkness Barrier, activate! Da!”_ She throws the item into the air as the Darkness Barrier was finally created.

As Tasuku was brought up into the fighting stage, “What’s the big idea, Sophia Sakharov?”

She stood with her arms spread out on the field, _“If you wish to seal me, you must defeat the Inverse Fiend Horde! Da!”_

**_…_ **

Deeped and alone in the large cave, devoid of any noise besides his golden heels clicking the floor. He pauses, “Huh? A fight is going on already?”

Shido paused as his phone ding, he extracted from his pockets. Clicking on the news broadcast that was displaying on his screen.

“S-Sophia!?” He was shocked, “So she must be the first opponent!”

But he was starting to feel even more uneasy. She looks like Sophia but wasn’t. A prick feeling inside of him, something was strange.

**_..._ **

Tasuku was first to luminized his deck and then Sophia did hers, _“Twinkling lights that decorate the galaxy. Dance like a Storm and become one! Luminize! Galaxy Demise!”_

_“Raise the flag!”_ They said in unison.

Sophia stood high and proud, _“Star Dragon World! Da!”_ She throws her jacket to the side, not caring.

**_…_ **

“Star Dragon World?” 

That world was fresh to him, he had no idea a while existed and that Sophia was playing it. Maybe the effect of the Inverse Omni Lords.

This wasn’t Sophia, no matter how much he looks at it. It wasn’t her. He was certain the Sophia he knew wouldn’t throw her jacket during battles. Heck, she wouldn’t throw his cape when she fought. He instantly noticed the wide smile on her features, he was creeped out by her smile.

“She’s acting differently…” He couldn’t help but note. Sophia had a strange voice. Her movements felt far too swift, unlike her. Her skin seemed more grey in color. Her eyes were blood red instead of the bright blue he knew. The white was infected by the dirty coding of yellow. “Her deck is also different, too.”

This didn’t sound nor acted like the Sophia he came to know.

**_…_ **

_“Charge and… Draw!”_ She played the cards in her hand, _“I call Photon Crown Geocorona to the center! Da!”_ She pointed at her opponent, _“Geocorona! Attack the fighter, da!”_

Tasuku has his turn. And he called an attack with the Omni Lord. The girl gritted her teeth, annoyingly before covering her face as she groaned. Losing three of her life points. He attacks once again with a different dragon. And she took another life.

Sophia had her eyes narrowed as she stared annoyingly while her lips were also dipped into a frown, _“I cast!”_ A shield was created in front of her, _“Proto Barrier!”_

It was Sophia’s turn. And she called two monsters to the left and to the right.

She brought the card up to the stage, “I Buddy Call to the center.”

As Paruko became curious and studied the card. Explaining the effects.

Blood-red eyes search to find the gaze of the emerald girl, _“That’s not Catastrophe Cord’s only ability!”_ She was holding up a card in her hand, _“I cast! Automatic Save! Da!”_ The effect of the card allows one to add to their gauge. She brought her hands up, high in the air proudly, _“Now, witness! Catastrophe Cord’s ability, activate!”_ As she used those gauge, _“Crossinze with 3 Dragonarms from the deck, da!”_

She narrowed her eyes and pointed at the ring, _“Catastrophe Cord! Attack the center, da!”_ She destroys the Omni Lord, _“Penetrate, da!”_ She was smiling proudly, _“Akision! Follow him, da!”_

She uses one of her monster’s abilities to draw a card and now her turn was over. Tasuku called an attack.

_“Master Protection!”_

Tasuku attacked once again.

_“Master Protection.”_

She only smirks, _“It’s useless, Da!”_

Tasuku called his Buddy for an attack and Jack attacked her monster.

_“Master Protection!”_

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

**_“YOUR MOVE.”_ **

Sophia draws her card, _“The battle’s outcome is practically decided.”_ She charges and draws, _“I will seal your fate in this turn, so be prepared, da!”_

She once again used the ability of the monster to crossnize more of her cards.

_“Tessalamanga. Attack the fighter, da!”_

Sophia smirks with pleasure watching as Tasuku was falling to his knees, _“1 life remaining!”_ Sophia brought her arms out. This match was good as hers, _“Akision, finish him off, da!”_ Tasuku manages to block the attack but she was far from done battling, _“Catastrophe Card, finish him, da!”_

Sophia seemed quite displeased as Jack got in the way of her attacks, bringing her card down, _“I use Tesslamagna’s ability to draw one card.”_ She seemed maddened by the action, _“I will turn you to stone in my next turn!”_

And Tasuku attacked once again.

_“Master Protection!”_

Tasuku ordered Jack to attack once again.

_“Master Protection!”_

“Double attack!”

Sophia was stunned, her eyes widened, _“He’s broken through my Inverse Omni Lord?”_

Sophia drew back with hate in her eyes, _“Curse you, curse you, curse you!”_

And Tasuku called it a final phrase. Her lips parted and her eyes widened as the sword went in on an attack.

**_“Game end. Winner, Ryuenji Tasuku!”_ **The familiar mechanical voice concluded.

She felt her body come to her, the disdain leaves her. Her mind was now clear of hate and pain. Sophia stood still, allowing for the threads to slowly turn her to stone. 

She was smiling now, “I have lost.” The feeling of cold stone, engulfing her became apparent. It wasn’t a bad feeling but she didn’t block it either.

“Why are you smiling?”

“You will find out eventually.” She whispers in a low tone. She knew she wasn’t going to stick like this forever, nothing would last forever.

And the rest of her body was turned to stone.

**_…_ **

“Sophia really did lose her match after all…” Something about that made Shido almost saddened, “She was probably already turned to stone.” 

He brought his phone down and placed the item back into his pockets. No matter how upsetting this all was, he couldn’t just give up here and now. He keeps moving forward.

Far deep within the cave, he traveled. He followed closely to the pathway, as his heels clicked the pavement below him. “Honestly!” He kept thinking about this, “Why do I have to participate in a fight where I’ll be turned to stone if I lose?” 

He questioned who in their right mind would do that? Would you want to do that? It’s illogical to be willing to get turned to stone for a fight! Why would Sophia even agree to that? Well, that wasn’t really Sophia in the match, so maybe she didn’t want to fight after all? 

His steps halted and he came to a halt. “I’ve got to think of a way to avoid this fight.” He looks around as if he was thinking. The whole area was covered in rocks. 

The underground of the school, he discovered the pathway a long while ago and used it for his pleasure during the ABC Cup and to trap Terumi, an orange girl he didn’t like, down to stop her from being on his team. That was months ago.

He frowns as his eyes narrow, placing his hands on his hips, “Most importantly, where am I?” Shortly removed his hands and slumping down from his defeat, before complaining, placing his hands on his head, closing his eyes. 

He sighs as he took out his phone, clicking it on and using a single hand to keep it up to his features. His brows furrowed and he appeared nervous and fearful. And he let out a break he was sucking in.

“The two of them were turned to stone.” Panic and dread filled his voice, “And it might be my turn next!”

**_TAP. TAP. TAP._ **

“Huh?” Shido brought his phone now as he was surprised to hear the subtle tapping as if someone was walking. He was confused and so he turned his head around, “What’s that sound?”

He parted his lips, looking surprised. It sounded almost like… running.

A boy came dashing past him causing Shido to spin around in a daze while Screaming, “What on Earth?” His screams echo loudly as his body spun like he was caught in a wave of air. Slowly finding his footing on the floor. He gasps confusedly as his eyes are closed. Sweat pouring from his features. His lips still open.

He gulps. He re-opened one of his eyes. Before he caught a glimpse of the male. His eyes widened from shock as he screamed once again. As he brought his phone close to his chest while his other pointed at the guy from shock.

“Hey! You’re…” A guy who had a large build, abs like metal being rock hard. Grey eyes and dark blonde hair. “Kazuchika Okada!” His voice echoed loudly in the area.

In reply, the Okada flashed a smirk at him. 

The guy took a few more steps forward as he made his way towards him. Producing Shido to panic, shaking from the stress and fear that was twisting his chest. He slowly backs up but he manages to lose his balance from walking backward and from his stress. He slumps onto the floor. Whimpering as he was shaking, cowardly of what this might do to him. What might happen to him? His whimpering became louder, as his eyes stared in dread. His phone managed to drop from his hands next to him along with his deck that was a few inches away from him.

“Wh-What do you want?”

The guy didn’t reply but raised his brow, almost confused with what Shido was worrying about but lowered himself.

His lips spread wider and his eyes grew further. He screams as he sees the hand reaching, praying nothing bad might happen to him.

But instead, the opposite of that happens.

“A Buddyfight Core Deck Case, huh.”

“Huh?” Shido blinks. And blinks again. He was no longer staring in dread but confusion. His lips still parted from his shock.

“I gave up Buddyfight awhile ago.” 

The guy sits on the pavement with his deck grips along with his tight hands. Shido was confused but grateful he wasn’t being beaten or hurt. He made himself comfortable, sitting on the floor. With his legs below him and hands safely rolled on his lap listening closely as the guy spoke to him.

“I see.” Shido understands this perfectly well. “So you gave up your favorite hobby, Buddyfight, and holed up in this underground cave system to train.” 

He nods, “Yeah.”

Shido eyes almost fill with desperation as he leans forward, “Then you must want to Buddyfight quite badly.” 

“That’s right!” Another nod. 

Shido parts his lips, as he raises his brow underneath his mask. 

“I want to fight a really strong fighter right now, and…”

“Oh!” Shido eyes lights with an idea. An idea came rushing into his mind. Before he grins, toothly. _‘If Okada fights for me, I won’t be turned to stone even if we lose!”_ His eyes lower before drawing his attention back to the guy in front of him.

“I know! How about you fight for me!”

**_…_ **

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742690/chapters/73157253/edit)



###  [Chapter 20](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742690/chapters/73157253)

### Chapter Text

Shido was hunching behind the large rock, out of sight. His body hunched behind the piece of rock with the Darkness Barrier trapped along with his grip. He was smirking with an idea as he was staring at Mikado Gao and his dragon. “I’ve found them!” He was smirking maliciously as he held the Dark skull closely in his grip, “Now I’m going to surprise them!” He brought his hands to his lips, closing his eyes as he silently laughed. 

Before composing himself and toss the item high in the air, “Darkness Barrier, activate!” 

Everything was engulfed into mist as the darkness barrier formed, everything around them sucking inside. He was dropped into the Buddy Skull Pit as one of the observers. 

His body glowed before he departed from Gallows, Magoroku couldn’t help but smile and close his eyes from delight. He clapped his hands together, clasping them before spinning them side to side in excitement. “Now I don’t have to fight Mikado Gao!”

“Now we don’t have to worry about turning to stone!”

Magoroku halts his happy chanting and turns his glance towards his Buddy, almost annoyed with him. Bringing his finger up at his Buddy, “Doesn’t that statement assume that I was going to lose?”

Gallows sweat drops, “Maybe.”

Their attention was brought back to their match. The match was Kazuchika Okada versus Mikado Gao. His navy eyes watched with delight as Gao’s was losing his life points.

Magoroku hunched with eyes filled with his delight, “This will end him!”

Gao, however, blocked the attack.

He gritting his eyes, closing his eyes as his body bounced with rage. Cupping his hands tightly, as he waves his arms. All due to his deep frustration. As he screams that were muffled by his gritting teeth.

As he was watching the match, his gut began to twist once again. The burning feeling. He shook around.

“This is bad!” He kept shifting his spot, waving his hands around his hand while he kept one of his legs up. “The impact that defeated Ikazuchi-sama is coming!” Magoroku regained his composer, ever so slightly that is. As he leads back, placing a single hand on his chest, near his heart, “I’m so glad that I didn’t have to fight.” He was now smiling contently as his eyes were closed.

Gallows was watching the whole act play out in front of him, “You’ve got some serious personality problems.”

Shido Magoroku and his dirty tricks. The match concluded and he was brought back behind the little rock, safe from everything and everyone. He combined with Gallows once more. But the problem was, he was left without his red star core case and deck with his inverse Omni Lord card. When they left he trailed along in the cold dark halls with nothing but his mind being tested by the cave inners lining. Lingering in the depths of darkness. 

His eyes catch a glimpse of something he really didn’t want to witness. 

“Sophia!” 

The girl that was covered in the thick coding of stone. Her body still and rock with the rock. Who had plastered with a single heartfelt smile that felt almost foreign? Almost peaceful. Even if she was so strangely composed. 

“You’re smiling!?” He lowers his brow, “But why? Why are you smiling? Are you happy you got turned to stone?” He understood nothing from her strange look. 

Petrification. Sophia was still frozen, as a statue made a stone long left forgotten. And he manages to walk past her on his trail. Devoid of anyone but him. All because she had lost her fight with Tasuku.

So it really was certain. “I don’t know if you could hear me…” He gulps, sucking in heavy breaths of dread. He steps back in horror, almost wants to cry but suck in his tears. “I can’t do this without you…” He falls. 

**_…_ **

Sophia was still frozen, as a statue made a stone long left forgotten. She could hear every single thing but not move or talk. Or look. The only hearing was in tack. She heard those words, still ringing.

Her body glowed as the stone melted from her body. Her smile shifts in the glow to her original state. She slowly blinks.

“How are you feeling?” The Omni Lord asked.

“Let’s begin.” As she turns stoically away, her heels click the floor. She much rather ignored the question and started with her orders. As she wanders off in her pathway.

**_…_ **

Shido was hunching over. His features were filled with dread, horror, sickness. He looks away from the statue of Genma. Placing his hands on his head, holding it close. Pupils were tiny in reply.

“What should I do?” Surely he was losing his ideas, he wasn’t so certain on what he should do next. “Because Sophia was turned to stone, I can’t contact Kyoya-sama.” His voice was filled with the panic that was swelling inside of his chest. “My Inverse Omni Lord was turned to stone too, so I can’t exactly go back to Yamigedo-sama, either!” He complains and whines shortly turning to shout.

_“This way.”_

A voice echoes down the halls, close to where he was. He removes his hands from off his helmet and turns around in the direction of the voice. He had no idea what to do but he instinctively hid behind the room closest to him and peered from behind with his hands on the rock. Was he losing his mind? He blinks, he couldn’t believe his eyes. 

This was Sophia Sakharov! Wasn’t she turned to stone?

“What’s Sophia doing with an Omni Lord?”

He wonders. Was Sophia working on the wrong side? Wait, that doesn’t make any sense? He just couldn’t understand this girl for his life! She was so confusing! 

Sophia brought her dark core out, “Disaster force, activate.”

Shido watches in shock. Before he lowers himself, watching carefully as she undid the stone to Genma’s dark core case.

_‘You can do something like that using the Disaster Force?’_ He smirks as he shifts, _‘Then I can do it too!’_ Sophia had given him a wonderful idea that he was surely thankful for. Before he carefully wonders off, away from them while being careful not to be soon.

Sophia has been wandering around the area, walking towards the stone inverse fighters without many words. Coldly and stoically doing so.

“He has the Disaster Force, doesn’t he?” The Omni Lord talked as the card was floating towards her. Noboru and Davide. “Shouldn’t you turn him back to normal?”

Her sky-blue eyes traveled to the card that was now in her hands, “There’s no need for that.” 

Meanwhile, Shido nimbly travels to the stone fighter. Opportunely he always brought his dark core and plain core case with him. So he took out his dark core case. But he hadn’t used his Dark Core for quite some time now. He recalls using the Dark Core months ago while working for Kyoya-sama, he still was, and Team Disaster.

He smiles and shouts, “Disaster Force, activate!” That familiar feeling of darkness slowly returns to him, feeling the flow of energy in his body. It was such a profound feeling that kept him going. Alive. Pulling him to the strings to darkness. His core case glowed as his deck got turned back to normal. He turned his core case back into the deck state. And took out of his Inverse Omni Lord before skipping off from the site.

Sophia was walking, making her final way to the last Omni Lord that was turned to stone. The only one needed that was left. 

“So this one took Shido’s place.” She wasn’t surprised that someone like Shido went so far as to use someone else to fight for him. Knowing him, he’ll use that tactic to escape being turned to stone. So Shido likes… But where was Shido? She shouldn’t care now. 

“He fought, and turned to stone.” The tall guy noted, “Well, let’s retrieve the Inverse Omni Lord.”

“Stop right there.” 

Sophia blinks, giving a small confused noise as she turns, “Ryuenji Tasuku?”

He walks towards them, “Suzaku Kenran. Just as I thought, you’re…”

Sophia stoically stood there, watching.

Kenran shrugged, “Given the circumstances, I guess I have no good excuses.” As he explains his whole reasoning. The world. Gaen Kyoya. Kyoya-sama was giving to save this world.

Meanwhile, towards the other end of the cave, Shido was proudly wondering. His inverse Omni Lord card, the crazed Tenbu card!

“As long as I have this…” He smiles, “I won’t get yelled at by Yamigedo-sama!” He raises the card in the air, along with his hands. Closing his eyes, he reveals a large toothy grin of sheer happiness. He was happy! He felt relieved despite all the bad. 

He brought his other hand out as he hums a delightful tone to himself as it echoes in the cave. _Mhm, Mhm, Mhm, Mhm, MMMM!_ Humming. Bringing his arms out, being spread. Dancing his hands out as he made his way out.

**_…_ **

Sophia was staring stoically as Tasuku, Kenran, and Gao were all talking. Sophia sets her eyes on the stone. Raising her hand as if she was trying to get a sense of power. But she felt nothing. Not even his core case nor card was located here.

“Why are you dawdling? Hurry up!”

She stared. Nothing, there was nothing. “It’s not here.” Sophia brought her hand now, “It’s already been removed.”

Shido… did he really remove the card?

“It can’t be.”

Jack came out of his mini form and threatened them.

Sophia stoically hunched now, lifting her card, “First, we’ll retrieve the rest of the Inverse Omni Lords.” Warily and annoyed. She wasn’t going anywhere. Sophia teleported them.

…

Shido has long broken apart from Gallows as they were close to his office, just underneath it. Gallows was far ahead of him. As the sound of the door, swinging open from above. Magoroku pushed himself to the top with an annoyed breath of fresh air. Hanging and drooping along the pathway. “I’m sick and tired of caves.” He didn’t want to deal with him anymore, they were so annoying and he had to live in one. He wanted out. Something different for the change.

“I don’t get it, geh.” Gallows finally spoke up, “Why did you steal crazed Tenbu’s card?”

Magoroku finally pushes himself from the cave, dragging his body from the opening to the tiles connecting the pieces, “You sure are stupid, Gallows.” He gets off from the floor and wipes his knees from the dirt and filth that could’ve possibly stuck to him during his trip below. “If I have this card that I received from Yamigedo-sama, it means I haven’t lost yet!” He conveniently pointed at Gallows. He walks inside the room, closing his eyes as he lifts the card from his Inverse Omni Lord card, “In other words, as long as I have this card, I won’t be turned to stone!”

Gallows dashes to his side as Magoroku opens his eyes, “You sure are good at interpreting things in your own favor, geh.”

Magoroku closes his eyes and giggles, flashing a smile of pleasure.

“What should we do now, geh?”

Magoroku thinks for a moment. Not much they could do, can they? Instantly, the white-haired Russian came to mind. Sophia was out of her stone, and he saw her first hand that he wasn’t fearful as before. But also he hid from her, so he wasn’t sure if calling her was the best option. 

“Let’s go back to Yamigedo-sama!” Without much words, he shuffles, outside with Gallows closely following from behind.

He takes Gallows, “Gallows! Let me ride you!”

“Why, geh?”

“How else am I supposed to go to Yamigedo-sama?” He taps his foot, “And you still haven’t given me my Buddy Skull, either!”

“Fine. Still won’t give you one.”

Magoroku jumps carefully on Gallows, making sure he is in place as Gallows flies high in the sky. His navy eyes travel carefully. He was at least a hundred feet above the ground. He looks around, noticing the darkness and devoid city. So dark. Covered in what seems wire, almost cotton-like. 

“W-What is this?” He questions the land, “How did this happen?”

“Didn’t you know, geh?” Gallows asks as Magoroku turns to look at him, his brows arching and his lips drawing to a frown. “Yamigedo’s petrification threads are going to turn this world to stone, geh.”

Magoroku lowers himself, “Nobody told me about that!”

**_“Where do you think you’re going?”_ **

Gallows pauses. Magoroku looks up.

**_“Inverse Fiend Horde.”_ **

“Yamigedo-sama!” His eyes widened.

“This is bad, geh!”

Magoroku frowns, cupping one of his hands. “Y-You don’t understand!” His expression and voice laced with concern as stuttering this. He brings his hand to his chest. “I definitely didn’t run away from the fighting!” If only that plan worked. He brings his hands to the card in his pockets and points it at them, “I was going to fight again, using this crazed Tenbu.”

**_“That doesn’t matter.”_ **

“Huh?”

**_“Someone who seeks to destroy me is gathering those Inverse Omni Lords.”_ ** Huh? Who was trying to destroy him? **_“Hand the Inverse Omni Lord over to me!”_ **

…

Deep within the buried depths of the cave, he was being watched closely. She created a small orb. She found his location, high in the air. His face displaying in her orb fully. Holding his card with a muddle expression of confusion and doubt. Keeping up the 

As Kenran spoke to her, noting a few things. Things she wasn’t paying attention to, only looking at the orb. Who knows what Shido might do out there in the cold. Anything. His loyalty to them was understandable to her. 

“He must’ve realized our goals.”

“At this rate, Yamiedgo will take the Inverse Omni Lord card.”

“Isn’t that all right? We’ve gotten seventh of the Inverse Omni Lords. I think that’s plenty for Kyoya-kun’s plan.”

No, that was wrong. “Kyoya-sama said eight cards were needed.” Her eyes didn’t leave his frame, carefully watching him with large icy ocean eyes, “In that case, my function is to gather all of the cards and deliver them to him.” Her eyes peered closely, “We must get that last card, Crazed Tenbu. No matter what.”

“Feel free to do as you like.” His muttering filled her eyes.

She already made up her mind, she was going to save Magoroku from them. And thus, she teleported to the location that was needed.

**_“Hurry up and give it to me!”_ **

Magoroku fingers dug into the red cloak. Holding back his words. He should but he wasn’t so sure. Until he notices her cold glare and long hair. Bring fancy blue that lit up in the darkness.

“Darkness Barrier, Activate!”

“Ahhh?” Magoroku wasn’t sure what was even happening but he was clinging to Gallows.

“Why am I in a Darkness Barrier?” He stared in mere confusion at the sudden turn of events, being uncertain. Clinging on the folds on his buddy’s red cloak, keeping himself upward. 

“How long are you going to hang off of me, geh?” Gallows almost sounded annoyed and angry at the same time. Transforming to his original from causing the tan-haired to fall on the floor, letting out of the cape.

His eyes widened as he lost his grip on his Buddy, slumping to the floor. Murmuring in anguish as he finally hits the frame of the purplish flooring, “That hurts!” propelling himself off the platform as the ordinary pink-haired was circulating from the spacecraft, announcing the fight. By Paruko’s views, he was nothing but their erstwhile student council president. He sees how it was. 

His formal leader, the master, was on the other side of him, “If you lost, you lose everything. Are you prepared?” Magoroku knew he was ready but also not wanted to fight. 

He was seemingly running away from all of the fighting being scared to be stoned much like Sophia and the others. Though, his ego wouldn’t allow him to merely admit that he just wants to go back to how things were. Before the events of the hundred demons. He seems annoyed, narrowing his eyes at his new opposition. Placing the back of his hands on the end of his waist.

“Why do I have to fight?”

Her eyes particularly watched him, heart pounding audibly inside her ears as she felt her dark aura eating her alive. She knew what she wanted, what he fancied. He seemed pestered to be here, almost too annoyed. Sophia was going to change that outlook, she was going to make him fight for himself. Not only for her own goals to get his card but also to help him, to show Gratos he wasn’t as weak as Gratos thought he was. Make Shido Magoroku believed. Her mind was made up already. She already knew their path. As he spoke Sophia made the familiar purple orb appear in front of her, talking to the fighter as the orb flew close to his face, “Shido.”

He heard that voice, turning his head so that his eyes could focus on her, “Sophia?” He was rather confused. Why would she do this? Why would she come back to him? Why did he embrace her so badly? Needed her? The feeling leaked to his expression, displaying his confusion to her.

The two seemingly stared at once another beyond the barrier, calling out their names. 

“In truth, you are a stronger fighter than anyone,” Explaining to him with a rather stoic expression written on her features but her voice filled with pride and without any doubts, “You will prove that in this fight.” Her voice was stern, proud, and knowing. 

At that moment, his heart pounded from delight, feeling all of his past worries flee him at the touch of her words. As a prideful smile, brimming with confidence while agreeing with her points, “Of course!” Taking those words to heart, her words meant everything to him, despite already knowing them to be true. He needed to hear her say them to him. Hearing her say it boosted his manner further without feeding his ego, “I’m the greatest fighter in history, Shido Magoroku!”

“DA!” She couldn’t agree more, screaming at the top of her lungs making sure he could hear the genuine feeling in her words by the tone. Endorsing those words, she was agreeing. She wanted him to see that. 

That finally matched was going to start and Magoroku was going to win no matter the cost. He was going to beat Gratos and show the monster he was incompetent or weak.

“I’m the greatest fighter in history, Shido Magoroku!” He changes his phrase just for her, for himself. “Dark Luminize, Strong Death!” He was decisively using his dark core, the deck he had inside of it for a while now. He was smirking, pleased.

“Buddyfight!”

“Raise the flag!”

“Darkness Dragon World!” 

“Darkness Dragon World!” Magoroku was confident. 

“Both players are using Darkness Dragon World in this fight,” Paruko nodded high in the air, “I have no idea what this fight is all about but in any case, both players are confident of winning!” Paruko was flying, “First move goes to President Shido!”

“Charge and draw!” He raises his hand up in the air, “I call Gate Guider, Gainare to the center!” He points at the monster, “Attack the fighter!”

Gratos turn was next and he calls two monsters to the center. He knew his deck, the tricks to Shadow dive. He yelps as he was attacked by another monster, calling him a little boy and then another. Before Gratos attacks with his item card. He was down to a mere 5 life.

Magoroku didn’t appear at all bother by the attacks. He was smirking from his delight, “You think my battle tactics won’t work on you? Just watch!” His hands went for the card towards his end, “I’m the Student Council President of Aibo Academy Junior High school!” He explains with the card flatted on his palm, “Ranked second-highest in my grade! Don’t underestimate Shido Magoroku!” He had that card into his gauge.

“You’re the greatest in history, but you’re ranked second in your grade?”

Magoroku brought his hand down, his lips parted into an ‘O’ He got offended and annoyed that she saw past that, “Shut up, you!” 

He regains his composer, “I pay 1 gauge and cast!” His hand was across the board. “Abyss Symphony! I draw two cards!” He raised another card in his hand, “And now I equip this!” He grips on the wand that was created, “DEATH Wave Rod, Sterben!” He explains, “And I discord one card from my to activate its ability!” 

As he eloquently poses changing the monster from Gratos field to the center using his wand. He forced the monster to be where he wanted, which was the center.

“What? How can this be?”

“Were you surprised?” He mockingly circles his wand from delight, “When I discord one card from my hand, Sterben lets me move my enemy’s monster wherever I want!” 

He was waving his wand with his hands high in the air, “Now, here I go!” He throws a card to the left, “I call Gate Guider De Lomeer to the left! I call Gate Guider Andino to the center! I buddycall Gate Guider Gallows Gestus to the right! I regain 1 life due to Buddy gift!”

“President Shido has set up an all-skeleton line-up of Gate Guilders!” Paruko dug inside of her spacecraft until she was able to pull out a single card, “His Buddy monster Gallows is on the right, so I’m gonna check and check!” As she explains all of the card’s abilities. 

“I’m so happy, geh. This is the first time she’s read my card, geh!” Gallows voice was much deeper than before, vastly deep but familiar call.

Magoroku smirks, “All three of you, go! Shadow dive and attack the fighter!”

The monsters went in an attack, striking the fighter. 

Magoroku kept waving his arms, “The monster in the center is in the way, so he can’t use his item!” 

“Such impudence.” It was Gratos turn once more as he calls himself to the center, adding five souls into his life. And now Gratos was going to call an attack.

“I won’t let you do that!” He had a card in his grip, “I cast! Devil Stigma!”

“He destroyed his own monster?”

“Good move, President Shido!” Paruko comments as she explains the card’s abilities. 

He screams as the rest of the monsters attack him. He was down to a mere 2 life!

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

“With successive attacks from Gratos and Gratos. President Shido is like a candle in the wind!”

Gratos laughs, “Now you’re cornered.”

“That’s what you think!” He was still smirking, happily fighting. He wasn’t afraid. He draws, and charges and draws. He has his Gate Guilders and Sophia on his side! He was filled with a dark power of the Dark Core and the adrenaline, the heavy adrenaline of enjoyment and passion. “I cast Abyss Symphony and draw 2 cards!” He brought his hands up, “I activate Sterben’s ability!”

He moves Gratos to the center. And calls another monster to his center. Determination filled his eyes, his short locks flowing along with the win. “All three of you! Do a Shadow Five attack on the fighter again!”

“Idiot! I won’t be defeated by the same move again.”

Gratos activated the ability, destroying all of his cards.

Paruko panics, “The fight is just getting started!”

“This fight is just getting started!”

“Huh?” Paruko looks at Magoroku in confusion.

His wand was holding up a single glowing card, “Final phase!”

“Wh-What did he say?”

“I hope you savor this. With this, I can call two monsters of different sizes from the drop zone.” His true power, his true heights. His final call in battle. “And I cam them attack one more time, using this impact card!” The impact he had added to his deck just days beforehand. “It’s time to open the gates of the underworld.” His calling, he was the death king. The ruler. “I cast! Hell Gate Walter!”

A teal and purple skull appeared in front of his field, displaying the open month. 

“Come out, Gainare! And… Final Gate Guilder, Giudecca!”

“U-Unbelievable!”

“Given how you were using up cards, you must be out of Soul cards.” He wasn’t as dumb as Gratos thought. He was careful, planned beforehand, cautious. “Prepare yourself!”

Paruko’s shouting filled the room, “It’s not going to be enough!”

“That’s what you’d think!” His large monster, Giudecca had a Double Attack!

And with that Gratos left was zero.

“U-Unbelievable! President Shio storms through with two successive Shadow Dive attacks, ignoring the center ans slashing his way through Gratos’ life points!”

And the two were teleported to a roof closer towards where Sophia activated the Darkness Barrier. With his hands on his hips, he asks, “What do you think, Gallows?” With eyes closed, he smiles brightly, “I fought wonderfully, if I say so myself!” It was no fluke that he won! It was a talent!

His Buddy brought his claws to his head, “Uh, well, it’s true that you did well this time, geh.” Gallows had to agree as much as he didn’t want to. He was unsure, praising Magoroku wasn’t his strong suit. 

“That’s right! You can praise my strength even more, if you like!” He adores praise. He wants all of the praise for himself. He dug into his hands, taking out one of the cards, “I even won without using the Crazed Tenbu card!” He didn’t even need the card. He brought it up, “Imagine how strong I would have been if I used it!”

**_CRASH._ **

“Huh?” He blinks, confusingly as the noise takes him out of his thoughts and he turns to the noise. Finding his Buddy was on the floor covered in stone like coding. Magoroku felt his heart drop, “G-Gallows!” He turns once more only to be faced with the small worm-like strings snaking their way towards him. Magoroku screams.

“Stay away! Don’t come any closer!” He screams but it wouldn’t listen, “I’m the Student Council President of Aibo Academy’s Junior High. I’m so skilled that I’m second-ranked in my grade! I’m Shido Magoroku…” The last words he spoke before he was fully covered in the stone. He didn’t notice the stone was already encasing him.

Sophia portal opens on good timing, finding him already covered in stone in a strange position with his cards on the air. She flew towards him. She tries not to focus on his stone covered body and only focus on the card. A small prick of hurt swelling her chest that she ignores. 

This was their fate. In truth, the last thing she wanted was to see his stone. Silent and still, from experience being covered in stone wasn’t fun. But she had to this, for their mission. 

“Thank you, Shido.” Delicately, she reaches towards the card in his hand grabbing it, “With your help, I now have all eight cards.” She stared at him before shifting the card to her, staring at the card, “Until we meet again.”

She misses the simple times, their times. She had grown to respect him. Maybe, someday she’ll be able to come back here. Did she want to meet him again? Maybe. If that’s her calling, she will go for him. She thought he was annoying but yet she stays to thank him. 

Her eyes would glimpse at him when he articulated to the people who would enter with papers and orders, seemingly focusing on her frame without any words. Her bright blue eyes would gloss over him for a mere moment before glancing away and going back to work, he never notices. Sometimes he would but she would catch him. Why was he always by his side? 

Her voice lowers almost to a mere whisper, “Farewell.”

She pauses, the almost unexpected answer took her a few steps back to think. He didn’t crave to disremember her, not in a million years, even if that met keeping his grievous memories with her and the torture he endured. The temptation to just slowly make his way towards him with her Dark Core but she suppresses those urges of wanting to do that. She would be expected to maliciously stroll towards him with her Dark Core and forcibly take those memories but she didn’t. 

Did she care so much about him? Was this why she wanted to see him again? Nonsense. She shouldn’t. Not to him. She was heartless, a monster, nothing but danger for anything and everything. She could destroy everything she wants. But Shido Magoroku had bad traits too. Overconfident and irritating. Dense but book smart. He thought highly of himself. But he was just as maliciously cunning as she was.

She could stand still like a statue and she normally would but she didn’t have time to stay here. She shouldn’t even be here. She closes her eyes as she swiftly shifts around as he flinches at her movement. She wasn’t supposed to be here in the first place either.

She good a single glance at him before teleporting from the scene. She teleported to Kyoya’s side on his buddy monster as her eyes met his frame, “I’m terribly sorry to keep you waiting.”

She handed him the card, as he took it from her hold, “Well done.” Was all he said to the girl as she brought her hand back to her side.

She watches as he spreads the eight cards in front of him.

“Kyoya! What are you doing?” Rouga shouted from the grass.

“Using these Inverse Omni Lords, who were born from Yamiedgo, I’m going to save the world.” The real reason he called Magoroku and Sophia, the whole they had to suffer for his goals. He planned this. “Now, let’s begin.”

Sophia stoically stands still, watching her master as he uses his sword to contain the power.

“That beast that devours all, Yamiegdo. The most terrible destroyer in history. But that all changes today.” Kyoya speaks in his rhythmic tone as Sophia watches with a neutral expression. The light glowing over her frame. “If you accept me, you’ll become the foundation for creating a new world. Now, give me your strength, Yamigedo. To save this world!”

The Russian still had nothing to say. Watching the scene play out. But small cracks slowly started to appear, the section was breaking.

“Kyoya-sama!” Her voice laces with the horror she was feeling. Sweating slightly. Provoking him to look at the cocoon carefully, his lips parts but he spoke nothing in reply. 

A large section of the items slowly but notably broke apart from the seams. As the large snake-like monster roar, shifting closer. “Yamiegdo! Listen to me!” But the monster didn’t and Kyoya was unsure of himself. She acted as swiftly as one could. Forming a large shield that protected them from his blow. 

“Sophia! Quick, save Tasuku!” 

She nods, “Da.” And did as he wanted. Teleporting Tasuku from the fall on Kyoya-sama’s orders and nothing more. She didn’t have feelings for Tasuku, and she would never. He'll have feelings for her either. It's just how it was. It was their faith as a whole as one can be. Sophia was important and teleports them both out of there as hastily as one could. 

They landed back on the inside of the helicopter that was owed by Kyoya as Sophia was holding out the card in her hand. She frowns with her brows arching. Kyoya was kneeling on the floor, using most of his power from the bullets, he needed some time to rest. But to be expected, he would be annoyed and mad if something didn’t go his way but right now. He wasn’t mad at all. She brought her card down.

“Oh my, Kyoya-kun.” Elf spoke once more.

Kyoya giggles, “I never expected Aiz Dahaka to be petrified as well.” He turns, “Can we control Yamiegdo?”

“Yes. Right now, he’s comatose.” Elf reponses, “We’ve destroyed all the major structures in Yamiegdo’s brain. Yamiedgo has truly become a living corpse.”

Monsters, known as the Hundred Demons came floating out from the large cocoon, leaving the rest of the sky to be covered with them.

“They’re headed this way,” The green-haired panic.

Sophia silently activated her dark core, “I’ll take care of it.” She created a sword, clinging to it as it crankled, “You work on controlling Yamiedgo, quickly!” With her order being spoken as she was ready, and teleported out of the plane and into the sky. 

The night was cold as she felt the blood rushing her veins. The sky was dimly blue, a bitterly crisp atmosphere. The clouds were thickly blue, barely notable. With a gasp of air, she annoyingly took her anger out on the Hundred Demons monster, attacking them all. Not allowing any of the monsters to get close to the helicopter or Kyoya-sama. No one was going to pass through her. The golden stars from her Buddy skills from Stellar Deity, Astraeus, kept her floating high in the air. 

She kept fighting until she pauses 

“What is that strange power?”

She felt it. She saw it. But didn’t quite understand it. Cold eyes focused on the ground where her previous master Ikazuchi and Tasuku was.

_“We’ve ready and standing by!”_ His voice echoes loudly in the large air as she turns to face the helicopter.

“Da!” She shouted back.

Kyoya made him out of their location on the helicopter and to the cocoon. Digging in sword inside the think coating. But monsters came out.

Elf was busy looking at his tablet, “The destroyed parts of the brain are being regenerated! This is bad! At this rate, Yamiegdo will wake up!”

Sophia retains her focus on Kyoya-sama as he was using his Dark Core. “Kyoya-sama!” Her voice laced with worry. Swiftly floating down to where he was, standing right by his stand on the threads. “You should retreat for now.”

“Accursed Yamiegdo!” She heard the think yet raspy voice of his, filling the think cold sound of power. 

She didn’t wait long enough as she teleported them out and back into the helicopter as they were sitting. Her cold eyes, lizard-like for her Dark Core focused on the monster. Which was rather large.

“And by absorbing my Disaster Force, he’s created his own Buddy, Ikazuchi!”

They two watches from the high as this Ikazuchi explains he could have a Hundred card deck. The ikazuchi was created by Yamiegdo! His words only were filling the air with the thick feeling of dismay.

Her disaster force was long deactivated, returning her eyes and hair to its original state of being. “A hundred card deck?” That was insane! She was frowning as her eyes merely furrowed, annoyance filling her core.

“That’s twice the size of a normal deck,” Kyoya noted.

Sophia was sitting inside the helicopter, an expression that was fueled with annoyance. She was sandwiched between the two met Kyoya-sama and Elf. Her knees tightly pressed together and hand at her side. Elf had his tablet close to him as the three stared at the screen.

“Where has he gone?” Kyoya couldn’t help but wonder.

“Probably the distant future. We can’t do a thing now.” 

Sophia sat there silently before voicing a single thought, “There’s nothing we can do?” 

“Sadly, no. As of now, we can’t. Let’s change positions and buckle up.”

“Da.” She got up, feeling a little free from the warmth she was gaining from the pressure of their bodies. Sophia sat across from Kyoya, with hands-on her lap. Buckling her seat belt, making sure it was secure before pressing her knees together and placing her hands on her lap. This probably wasn’t the best thing to think about but also it might be all well and good if they got properly seated and composed.

Before the tablet switched to a screen. “What’s this? A Buddyfight?” 

Kyoya and Sophia peered up from this. Kyoya didn’t bother to keep the upper part of his seatbelt on, he leans forward, “Wait, you don’t mean? Give me your tablet!”

“All right, Kyoya-kun.”

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742690/chapters/73157265/edit)



###  [Chapter 21](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742690/chapters/73157265)

### Chapter Text

Elf was willingly handing over his tablet as he sat in his seat with his hands on both sides of the tablet, watching the fighting. Kyoya-sama’s face distorts as she could only watch the shifts in his emotions. 

“What? Earth’s petrification is continuing?” A part of him did not want to believe these words.

“But Yamiedgo’s in the distant future right now!” Sophia replied. So how it is that he could still be using his powers on Earth? 

“That’s right.” By kyoya-sama’s single words, she could tell he wasn’t in the mood to even say anything else. From the realization of horror that’s restoring on his features, Kyoya-sama must’ve felt disdain and terror. An odd thing to see him. But it only told the girl that behind his mask, he didn’t have much of the answers.

“But the threads that Yamiegdo left behind are continuing to turn Earth to stone,” Elf joined in, taking note of the outside with his legs crossed and arms closed to his upper part.

Over the course of the match, she watched as he brought down the table and properly sitting. With a written scowl on his features. 

“One million?” She heard Elf’s voice shouting loudly from fright, “Those numbers are inconceivable! It’s far beyond the potential of a card!”

Sophia didn’t bother to speak up but she would silently agree to that being the case. Impossible. A card with one million attack points, unheard of. But it was the truth and she heard it all from the tablet. But there wasn’t a single way for Ikazcuhi to win against his evil self, but that was to be expected.

“If he can’t win. We’ll just have to ask Tasuku and Gao for help…” 

Kyoya-sama probably didn’t have any other choice but to ask for help from his rivals. He orders the pilot to lower the plane to the ground. He deactivates his Disaster Force, or rather the rest of it, removing the thick red and golden suit. His clothes returning the simple black turtle neck and white sweater over it. Her eyes stoically trail his frame as he gets up from his seat, before unbuckling. Grabbing the door and pulling it open.

“Hi. it’s been a while. Ryuenji Tasuku.”

“What have you come to do?”

“I’ve come to offer you a helping hand.”

“What do you mean?”

Kyoya-sama lifts the large core he had with his hands, “I can use this Original Core to undo Mikado’s Gao petrification and send you both to the future.”

“You can undo the stone from Gao-kun?”

“Of course.” He jumps out of the plane. Before calling, “Sophia. Elf.” 

She instantly nods, “Da.” 

She unbuckles her seat belt and removes herself from the plane. With Elf following closely in front of her. She understands what has to be done, what needs to be done. As she sauntered over to the countless figures dressed in stone. The figure was heavy with the rock covering his frame but Sophia, despite annoyance seeping her cracks. 

Elf was muttering to no one, soft complaints that reminded her of what Shido used to do. Shido. He was encased from the stone as well. She ignores those thoughts and focuses on the pathway, stopping mere inches away from her master. Letting go of Mikado Gao’s rock hard body and focusing her stoic glance at Kyoya-sama.

“Can you really return Gao to normal?”

Sophia turns her head to face Tasuku, “Kyoya-sama’s Original Core… can undo the petrification of only those who possess the Disaster Force.”

“Disaster Force?” Tasuku was surprised and didn't want to believe her. She could tell. “Are you saying that Gao can use it, too?”

Sophia closes her eyes, choosing not to respond to the boy-wonder cop.

“An immense power equal to your own,” Kyoya-sama tells. “Then, don’t you think that he’d be able to use Disaster Force just like you?”

Sophia’s eyes open as she watches the area glow and Gao blinks. His collapse expression tells her plenty.

“We did it! It’s a success!” Elf sounds proud.

Runs to Gao, stopping him from hitting the grass below.

“Hurry! There’s no time.” Kyoya walks towards them as her eyes turn to stare at him.

“How are you going to send us to the future where Ikazuchi is?”

“I’ll take you there.” Everyone turns to the new voice. “I’ll explain the situation once we’re in the future. Let’s go. To the distant future.”

“Best of luck,” Kyoya says to the three, “We should get back on the helicopter.”

Without a single word, she listens and follows Elf as he was muttering something. Buckling up once more. As the helicopter was hovering over the side. Kyoya-sama was clinging to the door and carefully stood high in the air. As the air was breezing along with the flies. Causing the winds to go inside and for her stands to wave to side from side. Which was normal for her, it wasn’t the first time.

“Oh, but one more thing before you go! It’s important that you hear. Make sure that you annihilate Hyakugan Yamiegdo! Simply sealing him away won’t be enough to undo the petrification of Earth.”

“But, how are we going to annihilate him?” Gao asks.

“That card has the power to return Yamiegdo to nothingness, doesn’t it?”

And after that. She watches as Kyoya-sama pulls himself from the railings and shuts the door, sitting 

“Was it really a good idea to leave the fate of humanity in the hands of that Mikado Gao?” Elf was the first to really like his worries with that plan. “If he can’t defeat Yamiego…”

Sophia has her eyes shut, almost thinking as she hears him speak as she was sitting next to him, being near the door. Her knees and close together. Her hands safely on her lap. If he can’t defeat Yamiedgo then there is no hope for the world. It will be much like the future she saw, where it was broken and devoid of life. A life where Shido and Kyoya-sama didn’t exist, the two people who constantly haunt her mind. A future she didn’t want but she’ll make sure they destroy the world. She won’t 

“There’s no need to worry.” Kyoya-sama’s voice sounds so reassuring, “He once beat me. As his rival, I believe in him.” That was true. Sophia hasn’t forgotten that one of the few people who was able to beat Kyoya-sama was Mikado Gao.

As the fight was moving forward. A different sight to behold. “So the Future Force can be used in the future as well.” Kyoya-sama’s crimson brows rose from his shock, “As I recall, that power is supposedly sent back in time from the future version of yourself.”

“That’s right. Why is Mikado Gao the only one who can use the Future Force in the future?”

Sophia lowers her head, “In all probability, it’s the same principle as the petrification threads.” She knows it, understands it. It’s only a reason but it made sense to her. “Hyakugan Yamiedgo has warped the fabric of time-space around Earth and linked the past and the future. Because of that, the petrification threads continue to spread.” Her features brighten as her lips curve, “But as a result, Mikado Gao is able to receive power from his future self. He can use the Future Force.”

And no long after, the darkness becomes to fade. The threads that once where there were fading.

“I wonder what this could be?” Elf was given his tablet from Kyoya, not feeling a need for it anymore, “A new world has appeared at coordinates that shouldn’t exist. One… two… oh my, there’s even more!”

“Because Hyakugan Yamiedgo was destroyed, all of the worlds that he devoured have returned to their original locations,” Kyoya-sama informs.

“Huh?”

Sophia was sitting across from the two, stoically turning her head to face him, “Then the wall between worlds that were being destroyed…”

He was smiling at her, “I’m sure that will be repaired as well.” He turns back to face the summer sky out the window as his features shift to a malicious grin, “As I thought, I’ll have to do it myself.”

She didn’t speak. Not a single word. She was staring at him, a serious tone. Almost. She had an understanding of what those words really met. Kyoya stated those final words of wanting to do this alone still stuck her head like some sort of truck. The meaning of those words met her needs. Comprehending the truth behind his suggested words but didn’t vocalize any of them to him. Icy eyes merely peered back at him as he turned away. Stoic features kept scrutinizing her master sitting across from her yet her heart was bouncing with an abundant amount of emotions but she was good at keeping her stoic and stern expression with him. 

Only really display annoyance, an emotion that he tries but fails to make her see that squandering her composer with the turmoil could be her downfall. But she is not good at thoroughly expressing emotions _—_ for certain ones at least _—_ having sincere anxiety about self-expression that she wouldn't let others discover. Did that mean everything she was doing with Shido in the past served no meaning at all?

On the way back she felt irritable. The whole flight back mostly hover in taciturnity. Not that she cared but her head and chest swell in a strange, foreign feeling. Her thoughts were jumping back to the tan-haired. That wasn’t abnormal to think about things he said, she did that before but still, something felt missing. Small tapping on her legs shortly becomes apparent. Her throat practically felt dry now, leaving a strange aftertaste. Maybe she needed water. A strange feeling kept swelling her chest. Suffocating, difficult. 

Her neutral expression didn’t shift so no one noticed. She clung to the folds of her dress, waiting and waiting. But she shook her thoughts.

“We’re here! Finally!” Elf happily takes off his seat belt and gets out before her, “Some time to wash up and rest!”

“Very well, rest is probably the preferable option here. However, I’m sure I have things I need to clear up with the people and the world, right now.” Kyoya-sama’s tone rings in her ears as he also gets off.

“I understand. Well, let’s hope it’s not too much for you, Kyoya-kun!”

“There’s no need to worry about that, I can handle all of it.”

“Of course! You’re the great Gaen Kyoya, after all.”

Kyoya giggles assumingly. 

“Sophia?”

She blinks slowly, turning her head to face her master. Kyoya-sama. She sits there for a moment before unbuckling her seat belt and removing her body from the helicopter. 

“You want to go back there, don’t you, Sophia?”

She swiftly turns to him, almost amazed. But didn’t speak anything. 

_Until we meet again._

She gets a feeling that their paths will cross again. Someday or someplace they will. It’s fate. 

It’s not surprising that Kyoya-sama manages to clear her name of being Death Shido and dropped all charges held against her. He’s always good at getting himself and anyone who works for him, out of trouble with a single sway. She thought as much. It’s not unexpected that Kyoya-sama would grant her permission to go back to Aibo Academy, finally returning to her place of being the student council president with a new mission.

She dutifully nods with a Da. She wouldn't dare go against his wishes. He was a God and going against him is like going against nature. 

Kyoya-sama believes she was much better in the hands of the other, more preferably in Shido Magoroku’s hands. That she works better with a team. How did he put it? Shido helps root her. She denies it. She’s better off working alone. As Gallows once put it, he'll just slow her down. Then again, the tan-haired did help a lot. At this point in time, they went through more things imaginable together. He’s so much trouble. But to deal with it anyway.

She knows her way around the many halls to the large building. She stops in front of the familiar door. The office to the student council room. She’s been in this room countless times before that it feels natural. She grabs the doorknob and slides the door open. 

“Please, knock before you enter—!”

“Shido.” She takes a step inside. He’s smiling down at the papers, being ready to look up at the voice.

“Huh?” He halts his words. He blinks as he flinches, his body tensing up. Finally, glazing up from his paperwork from the desk. He knows her voice from anywhere. His navy eyes catch her icy stare from across the room. She closes the door behind her.

“S-Sophia!?” He stammers, appearing surprised to see her, “Wh-What are you doing here!?”

“I will be returning as Aibo Academy's vice president. Kyoya-sama’s orders.”

“Oh?”

She gets told by Shido that someone was coming, a transfer student. 

"Oh? Why, if it isn't Ryuenji Tasuku?" Magoroku greets with hands behind his back. A smile on his lips. "Welcome to Aibo Academy!"

"Shido Magoroku." Tasuku nods, "I'm glad to be here. I wasn't expecting to see you."

"As student council president, it's only natural that I take new students on school tours."

"Thanks." From the corner, blood-red eyes notice the icy figure standing close to the tan-haired. "Sophia Sakharov!"

She stoically turns to his voice, as he’s glaring warily at her. As expected. His posture completely changed once he saw her. But she says nothing, making waves for the tan-haired to talk.

Magoroku slightly panics but gestures his hand to the girl, “Let me introduce you once more to our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov!”

She nods, “Da.”

"You better not be here to cause any more trouble." Tasuku warily stares at her, “What are you trying to pull here back at Aibo?"

Pull here? Tasuku is skeptical of her. Even after being discovered as Death Shido, she was hunted down and warrant an arrest by the Buddy Police. She expects no less from the Buddy Boy Wonder.

"I've been granted permission to come back." 

She expected that much but she didn't care. It was pointless. Meaningless. She doesn't like doing meaningless things. He didn't trust her, even after everything they were through together. She didn't care. He was Kyoya-sama's foe. It was none of his business to know her goals.

"Are you and Gaen Kyoya planning something, again?" 

—

_Until we meet again._

She gets a feeling that their paths will cross again. Someday or someplace they will. It’s fate. 

It’s not surprising that Kyoya-sama manages to clear her name of being Death Shido and dropped all charges held against her. He’s always good at getting himself and anyone who works for him, out of trouble with a single sway. She thought as much. It’s not unexpected that Kyoya-sama would grant her permission to go back to Aibo Academy, finally returning to her place of being the student council president with a new mission.

She dutifully nods with a Da. She wouldn't dare go against his wishes. He was a God and going against him is like going against nature. 

Kyoya-sama believes she was much better in the hands of the other, more preferably in Shido Magoroku’s hands. That she works better with a team. How did he put it? Shido helps root her. She denies it. She’s better off working alone. As Gallows once put it, he'll just slow her down. Then again, the tan-haired did help a lot. At this point in time, they went through more things imaginable together. He’s so much trouble. But to deal with it anyway.

She knows her way around the many halls to the large building. She stops in front of the familiar door. The office to the student council room. She’s been in this room countless times before that it feels natural. She grabs the doorknob and slides the door open. 

“Please, knock before you enter—!”

“Shido.” She takes a step inside. He’s smiling down at the papers, being ready to look up at the voice.

“Huh?” He halts his words. He blinks as he flinches, his body tensing up. Finally, glazing up from his paperwork from the desk. He knows her voice from anywhere. His navy eyes catch her icy stare from across the room. She closes the door behind her.

“S-Sophia!?” He stammers, appearing surprised to see her, “Wh-What are you doing here!?”

“I will be returning as Aibo Academy's vice president. Kyoya-sama’s orders.”

“Oh?”

She gets told by Shido that someone was coming, a transfer student. 

"Oh? Why, if it isn't Ryuenji Tasuku?" Magoroku greets with hands behind his back. A smile on his lips. "Welcome to Aibo Academy!"

"Shido Magoroku." Tasuku nods, "I'm glad to be here. I wasn't expecting to see you."

"As student council president, it's only natural that I take new students on school tours."

"Thanks." From the corner, blood-red eyes notice the icy figure standing close to the tan-haired. "Sophia Sakharov!"

She stoically turns to his voice, as he’s glaring warily at her. As expected. His posture completely changed once he saw her. But she says nothing, making waves for the tan-haired to talk.

Magoroku slightly panics but gestures his hand to the girl, “Let me introduce you once more to our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov!”

She nods, “Da.”

"You better not be here to cause any more trouble." Tasuku warily stares at her, “What are you trying to pull here back at Aibo?"

Pull here? Tasuku is skeptical of her. Even after being discovered as Death Shido, she was hunted down and warrant an arrest by the Buddy Police. She expects no less from the Buddy Boy Wonder.

"I've been granted permission to come back." 

She expected that much but she didn't care. It was pointless. Meaningless. She doesn't like doing meaningless things. He didn't trust her, even after everything they were through together. She didn't care. He was Kyoya-sama's foe. It was none of his business to know her goals.

"Are you and Gaen Kyoya planning something, again?" 

—

It’s not long before the tan-haired awkwardly intervenes. He wants to show the boy wonder around the school.

She silently nods and follows without many words. She walks down the halls with them. As the president talks about the rooms, with hands behind his back, knowing his way around the school. On occasion, she catches a glimpse of someone watching her. It’s Tasuku, eyeing her from the sidelines. She looks back, stoically and he turns away hastily.

It’s not long before girls from the classes notice and run out to meet the boy wonder cop. 

Magoroku and Sophia already were ahead from before as they looked back at the group. Sophia views with hands to her side, impassively. The president was still smiling, with hands behind his back.

“Classes are still in session, everyone! Go back to your classrooms!” 

“Student Council President Shido Magoroku.”

Another voice takes them away. They both turn.

“Oh? If it isn’t Mikado Gao!”

Mikado Gao walks towards the two, “President Shido. Why are you in the Elementary school division building?”

“I was taking a transfer student on a tour.”

“A transfer student?”

“That’s right. Someone that you all know very well.” Magoroku lifts one of his hands and closes his eyes as he shifts, “A super-celebrity, well-known as a genius Buddyfighter.” He flinches back up, tilting his head slightly as his brows tucks, re-opening his eyes as he explains further, “The boy wonder of the Buddy Police, fighting evil and saving the day!”

“I’ve taken a leave of absence from the Buddy Police.”

Magoroku expression shifts at the voice. He frowns, appearing unhappy. Sophia says nothing in reply as she watches.

—

Magoroku was able to go back to school, making excuses. He was hanging out with the wrong crowd and he doesn't want to go back to be evil any time soon.

Sophia on the other hand, loyatly relives solely on Kyoya-sama.

It’s not long before the tan-haired awkwardly intervenes. He wants to show the boy wonder around the school.

She silently nods and follows without many words. She walks down the halls with them. As the president talks about the rooms, with hands behind his back, knowing his way around the school. On occasion, she catches a glimpse of someone watching her. It’s Tasuku, eyeing her from the sidelines. She looks back, stoically and he turns away hastily.

It’s not long before girls from the classes notice and run out to meet the boy wonder cop. 

Magoroku and Sophia already were ahead from before as they looked back at the group. Sophia views with hands to her side, impassively. The president was still smiling, with hands behind his back.

“Classes are still in session, everyone! Go back to your classrooms!” 

“Student Council President Shido Magoroku.”

Another voice takes them away. They both turn.

“Oh? If it isn’t Mikado Gao!”

Mikado Gao walks towards the two, “President Shido. Why are you in the Elementary school division building?”

“I was taking a transfer student on a tour.”

“A transfer student?”

“That’s right. Someone that you all know very well.” Magoroku lifts one of his hands and closes his eyes as he shifts, “A super-celebrity, well-known as a genius Buddyfighter.” He flinches back up, tilting his head slightly as his brows tucks, re-opening his eyes as he explains further, “The boy wonder of the Buddy Police, fighting evil and saving the day!”

“I’ve taken a leave of absence from the Buddy Police.”

Magoroku expression shifts at the voice. He frowns, appearing unhappy. Sophia says nothing in reply as she watches.

“We’ve been ordered to investigate the recent event.”

“Huh?”

“Huh? You want me to give you the Hundred Demons card?” He raised a brow.

She nodded, “Da. I need to use it for something.”

“All right, if that helps.” 


	19. Chapter 19

## The fate that comes from Death and Frozen Stars

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> Sophia Sakharov and Shido Magoroku are tasked with a new mission.  
> How a boy from the underworld of death and a girl from the freezing stars fall in love with one another.

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517954/chapters/72524577/edit)



###  [Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517954/chapters/72524577): Prologue: The Fresh Start

### Chapter Text

_“There’s no turning back now.”_

_From Frozen stars of cold loyalty and the gates of the underworld leading to the strings of DEATH, come two souls. Forever bound by fate, being cursed from their first life to meet and leave, yet none can seem to remember how or why._

_A young boy of_ **_DEATH_ ** _. The one who held the conductor wand. The Walter to the gates of hell, the one to open the gates of the underworld with pride. He was the one holding the wand for his needs, looking to be amused. The abyss symphony of death._

_A young girl made of stoic_ **_ice_ ** _. The one who held the bow and arrow. A deity towards the frozen stars. She was the frozen stars in the sky. They were solid in her cold slim pale hands. A girl from the stars shrouded in mystery. Her grip on the world felt cold. History would freeze solid from her handle. She’ll make sure of it._

_The goddess of ice and king of the underworld were always driven by the strings attached but those strings always seem to break. Something always got in the way of things. Outside forces ripping at them. It came at the price of a student council president and Vice president. Well, that is, a former Vice-president to Aibo Academy._

_She saw a dream. The destruction of the world, and becoming a legend. Gaen Kyoya was part of that dream, to make it happen._

_He’s calling. Kyoya-sama. He came to her with a mere vision._

_“Everything shall be as you wish, Kyoya-sama.”_

_She would answer. She bowed down and obeyed his every command without question with a simple Da._

_A faith servant. ‘This is all that I am.’_

_All that she will ever be._

_He gifted her a Dark Core in a form of a promise. “I plan on changing the world, to get rid of the adults that control it. It’s them that the world is rotten and falling apart. You’ll be a part of it, of course. However, I have only one condition. You must use this Dark Core.’_

_She took it without fail, the sway of darkness accepted her a second doubt. The darkness became her frozen world. The only ones who can use this Dark Core are the special, chosen ones. Anyone else… is devoured by its strength._

_Sophia Sakharov was someone suited for the Dark Core._

_His plans were simple: Expand their ranks, and recreate the world._

_The light, her light. The one who’d given her a deeper purpose in the world. He gave her meaning in the world. She doesn’t like doing meaningless things. Everything has a meaning. It needs to have one._

_Her stoic expression met the gaze of the devil himself. A man that was so powerful his goals were like nature's calling, memorized by his crimson blood-red eyes and highlights, to his white hair. His tone was adored by all in his wake. He was Japan’s top model for the world, the one who swayed even the littlest of actions to their feet. A natural-born leader._

_The main goal is to destroy the world and rebuild it. One can’t rebuild something without destroying it first, that’s logical. This cold world needs rebuilding, from the adults who controlled and ruined it. That took some time, preparation, and monsters from the Darkness. Power was needed from that darkness. It was surely no easy task. How much blood would be spilled at the hand of the throne? The piercing screams of the foolish people. Only kids would live and carry out their will as better people._

_Only certain people knew and those people were perfectly chosen to know this information. It was quite surprising to say the least, how something so big could remain so hidden from the rest of the world. It just shows how powerful their king was. The demon lord, Gaen Kyoya. He had a small group called “Disaster” without his ranks, a select few who had plenty of power and were able to awaken their darkness._

_In a world, that was ruled by Kyoya-sama, a Lord of his own. A god, a king, and a hero to all. He was the change. No one will stop him from that goal of destruction._

_That will all change for the better, soon enough. Gaen Kyoya planned on making that change happen. The truth is, Kyoya-sama wasn’t fond of humans, not after what they did to his people and ruined the world. This world needed change. He was going to bring that change, make everything perfect again._

_There was a deal to be made with adults and kids, Kyoya-sama believed that he was suited to handle the dark forces that came with it. The Legend has it that a wolf’s tail was near, a lone wolf was once a dear friend. A devilish dragon with insanity to bring. A chief with an ego._

_The world in their hands, the stars at her grip, wanting nothing more than to freeze this world solidly in her tracks. The gift from the stars, where most turn their hearts to._

_She knew the risk involved in doing this but it doesn’t matter to her. She’d do anything to make sure Kyoya-sama got what he wanted. She has a loyalty that was unmatched by all. If it met dying for his cause, so be it. Even if it means becoming Demons with someone she barely knows and works alongside that so-called person she’ll do it. A ruthlessly cold demon who will go to great lengths and weights carry out his wishes. But none from the past were ever that loyal as she was or were poorly picked for the sake of Kyoya-sama orders. Kyoya-sama was her light, a source that came to her, one that gave her purpose and meaning. He gave her a purpose that otherwise, she wouldn’t have found before. She doesn’t like meaningless things or wasting her time._

_She had ways of dealing with people in her way, ones who weren’t fit for their duties. was the one that Kyoya-sama named Kuchinawa Terumi. Terumi wasn’t even her real name. She had a crush on their master. Kyoya-sama. Sophia really doesn’t care. Terumi wasn’t fit and Sophia didn’t waste any time to “Da” to Kyoya-sama’s wishes and remove Terumi. She was unable to fulfill her mission and was dismissed from her duties within Disaster. It had to be done in order to protect their secrets._

_"Everything is proceeding right on schedule, Kyoya-sama. We’re just waiting for you to give the order.”_

_‘Meaning Mikado Gao, the one with the greatest Disaster force potential. I’m well aware of that. Why else do you think Kyoya-sama brought him here? He wants him to be the person who brings about the end of the world.’_

_Things didn’t happen that way. Since the defeat of Mikado Gao, Kyoya-sama had other plans. He took great interest in a new idea. One that he was certain would work as expected._

_She dutifully nodded with a Da. She wouldn't dare go against his wishes. He was a God, going against him is like going against nature._

_You shouldn’t._

**—**

“With Disaster already being disbanded after the Gaen Cup, we’ve lost most of our members… I was unable to track them down and I have no idea where any of them are. Kyoya-sama.” She stood high as she explained this. “It’s unfortunate, especially considering that we were close to succeeding with your plans, Master.” She lacked any repentance but there was a reflection of pity glazing from her kernels. “I was confident we’d succeed.” She bowed her head, “I’m terribly sorry I failed you.”

“That’s quite fine, Sophia. Their parts were done for anyway.” He slightly raised his head, while the familiar rhythmic tone that would make any swing towards him filled the room. 

Sophia Sakharov did all that she could to make the portal happen. Even harshly smacking a fist down at the key to open the portal further before maliciously teleporting off with Elf trailing behind her.

Kyoya-sama was safe from the damage, however, the two adults who were working for him underneath the Buddy Police: **_Shido Sueroku and Seiichi Nobari,_ ** _were not._

Thanks to Seiichi Nobari’s lack of common sense, the original Buddy Police was able to track their crimes on the laptop. Who would knowingly keep track of their crimes on those things? A very dumb thing to do, even from a master special detective. Kyoya-sama was safe from harm as she was sent and ordered by Kyoya-sama to stoically destroy the proof and to get rid of his memories.

Effectively, using her power of ice and stars to block out the view by the thick fog. She was there when Shido and ‘Captain Answer’ Buddyfight occurred. Seiichi Nobari’s true fears began to show when he ran the opposite way. Another poor decision.

_You can’t run from me._

Seiichi Nobari was immediately taken into the Police’s custody shortly after. Shido Sueroku couldn’t escape that fate either, unfortunate enough to be arrested for his crimes as well.

She knew all about it. All too well.

His ideas of wanting to change the world differently now. Kyoya-sama heard of the new Omni Lord that came to Earth. And with it, brought a new villain. As expected, Kyoya-sama became aware of this and wanted to create his own plans. If Sophia helped serve that villain and get on their good side, Kyoya could use that for his gain and make himself more well-known. His plans changed. He should rule such a chaotic world, this world. 

“I have a new plan in mind,” His smile brightened. “You two are the only ones I required for this mission now, actually.” 

Sophia parted her lips, almost surprised. 

“Well, don’t keep me in suspense, master. Please, tell me who is the second person you speak of?”

“Shido Magoroku.”

Of course. As expected, she was supposedly returning to Aibo Academy given by Kyoya-sama orders. The girl worked hard and trained. Since their change in plans, Sophia was given different orders from Shido himself. _You are to remain here and continue your cover, as the clumsy ineffective student council president. How did master put it? A role you were clearly born to play._

Kyoya-sama believed that she was much better in the hands of the other, more preferably in Shido Magoroku’s hands. That she works better with a team. How did he put it? Shido helped root her. He helped ground her. They played their roles perfectly. She denied it. She’s better off working alone. But they managed to have good teamwork, playing off each other’s moves as if it was nothing. They worked together quite well before.

_The weight was elongating as the frustration of it all grew._

_He lost to Kodo Noboru. Then he lost to Todoroki Genma, too. Both losses irritated him. How dare you! It’s not his fault at all! He wouldn’t take the blame for this! He still couldn’t believe it._

_The ABC Cup had already ended and the weekend was already here. The results of the tournament were already here and he rejected them._

_There’s no way… He couldn’t believe it, it’s impossible! His worst nightmare has come true. This is not how things should’ve turned out here, it’s all wrong. The one holding the cup on stage, adored by everyone, was supposed to be him! That’s how he pictured it. The Cup was his, and no one else’s. Yet, he failed to do so. His father believed in him so what was he going to say to him? That he lost because of foolish elementary schoolers?_

_Their mission had met their deadline this time, that person was probably already annoyed. They noticed the impatience coming from Azi Dahaka at their lack of findings before. The tournament had given them enough time already._

_They couldn’t find a single fighter remotely worthy of awakening the powers of the Dark Core._

_“This is impossible!”_

_His voice shouted loudly within the office, echoing the room as his body hunched over on the large deck. His body bouncing with emotion as his gloved hands were placed on his head. He held it tightly together._

_His navy eyes met with the desk in front of him. His Buddy rare cards were already placed on the desk beforehand, he placed them there. The room felt as if it was getting hotter, as the pressure came diving in._

_Unbelievable! How?! It’s so impossible the possibility of it it’s not possible! They are all just unranked fighters here, he’s the real deal. He’s the true genius. Naturally, the student council president should’ve won this time, him; Shido Magoroku._

_He refused to believe the outcome of this tournament, the ABC Cup. Not when he worked so hard, went through so much trouble to make sure everything was going to go his way._

_“There’s absolutely no way this could’ve happened!”_

_In a fit of emotions, he removed his hand dramatically from his hair, to strike the desk harshly below him. A shockingly rough force that the cards shifted in impact. He was infuriated and frustrated._

_“Shido.” Her words filled his ears. Relax. As if she was telling him. She was sitting on the sofa, staring at him. Her glance was almost pitiful, while her stoic eyes glued to him. Yes, it’s true that a sixth-grader is the winner of this year’s ABC Cup. Gao’s not going anywhere. You do best to accept it. It’s not the first time she had said his name when he was throwing a fit. “It has already been decided that the victor of this year’s ABC Cup is sixth-grader Mikado Gao.”_

_“Some no-name brat who isn’t even in the ranking winning instead of me, the student council president, or any of the other middle schoolers…” He shut his eyes. This should've never happened. “That’s impossible!”_

_How could this happen? As student council president, he’s accountable to a point but none of the middle school teams could defeat him either! Take away the luck and he’s nothing more than an unranked junior fighter! Mikado Gao won._

_His eyes peeled open to face those pitiful cards on his desk. His Buddy monsters were to blame, not him. Buddies that he’d placed on the stool of glory. They aren’t worthy of him, anyway._

_“This is all their fault!”_

_He had a plan. He turned to the top drawer of his desk, opening it and picking out a fort he had inside. He always kept that inside of his desk just in case. He let out a sinker. His anger twisted to a malicious grin. He raised the fort in his hand, being ready to punish those pathetic monsters as he saw fit. It’s their fault. They call themselves formidable dragons. Ha! We’ll see just how tough they are._

_“It’s my pathetic Buddies’ fault.”_

_He yelped as he felt his hand being pulled back. Sophia took her card out from underneath her dress, activating her Disaster Force to stop him from doing something that he’ll regret._

_“Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!” It’s her doing. Cut it out, “Sophia!” He called her name, struggling. “You’re not supposed to use Disaster Force!”_

_Using Disaster Force is prohibited. He knew that she already knew that. Of course, he did. It made her stop, not because he said so, probably because she had better things to do. Maybe both? He doesn’t know. She grabbed her suitcase, which was filled with the photon Metal previously received from Aragami Rouga to Shido Magoroku._

_“A Buddy and Fighter are one in body and soul.”_

_He rubbed his arm, still stinging with pain. His eyes shifted up to meet her back, she was already up and making her way towards the door._

_Huh? “Where are you going?”_

_“I have received new orders from that person.” She paused at the door, reaching her arm to the metal handles, “I am leaving Aibo Academy today.”_

_Master has sent her orders for the next phase of their plan. Effective immediately. She’d received new orders? Did he also receive orders? And him?_

_“Then am I…” He didn't finish his sentence but she knew what he was going to say. She always somehow knew. A section of him didn’t want to simply leave, maybe for a few days but he doesn’t want this girl to leave, either._

_“You are remaining at this school.” She turned to meet his gaze, icy blue eyes locking eyes on his navy blue. “‘To continue performing as its idiotic student council president,” He said.” A simple of saying: You are to remain here and continue your cover, as the clumsy ineffective student council president. How did master put it? A role you were clearly born to play._

_His lips were still parted, arms up but Magoroku said nothing. He felt the sweat pouring down his cheeks._

_“It’ll be simple for you.” She turned towards the door again, stoically. She was all ready to already leave._

_“Wait!” He flinched, raising his arm. Wait a minute! Come back! She couldn’t just walk out and leave him like this,_ **_NOT NOW_ ** _! He reached out his hand while trying to chase after her. At least to stop her and ask questions._

_He tripped on his boots. He yelped as he tripped to the floor harshly._

_He looked up. He lifted his hand once more, fighters tensing. It’s too late she was already closing the door as it loudly shuts behind her. She didn’t look back, his gaze not meeting hers. She just left him here. He could hear the stern steps of heels slowly fade out of his memory._

_He gritted his teeth. What hurts the most if I actually had my real buddy, none of this would have ever happened! Cupping his hands together, shouting as his body dramatically swayed, “If I just had my real Buddy, then none of this would have ever happened!”_

_He just needed Gallows back!_

She was called by him once more. 

The sounds of a clock chiming filled the dense frosty air, noisily ticking in a large city that was anticipating nightfall. Sunrise nearly slumped on the land, barely over the horizon rested the sun being relatively close to settling for the night. Leaving the sky to be mixed with hazy oranges, mingled with a variety of shades, devising the upper atmosphere in a deep orange blended with the gloomy clouds that hang above compounding with eccentric tunes of the azure; dismal sky. 

Everyone was well aware of how late it was going to be in Cho-Tokyo, Japan. The night was going to be here soon.

Natural light trickling over a massive structure with considerable panes demonstrates the view without notification. A construction was Gaen Company’s main headquarters, a place that was strongly recognized by all. Inside of that single large yellow pastel room sat a single figure at his chair. A white-haired with his legs crossed, looking almost bored out of his mind.

That’s when she entered the large room.

“Kyoya-sama.” 

His attention was drawn to the girl donning fancy blue, “Ah, Sophia. Glad you could make it.”

He articulated with ease as he sat on his chair, standing proudly before him. Even his hands were so persuasive. She managed to lock eyes with the boy at his chair, which in reality was more like a throne as always. 

“I made the proper adjustments so that you will be returning as Aibo Academy's Student Council Vice President again. You will be returning very soon.”

She nodded without protest, “Da.”

Aibo Academy was the institution among the best, everyone in Japan distinguished the school for being one of the greatest schools to go to just to analyze and enhance your buddyfight skills and Buddyology as a whole. The school was considerably prominent, extremely spacious with different rooms, and had an abundance of opportunities for Buddyfighters to grow and learn. A place that was known to hold and train the greatest of Buddyfighers, or rather, Buddyfighters come to trans at the Academy. Even having their fighting stage the students can use.

Even Gaen Kyoya had ordered them to search for fighters that were powerful enough to awaken the darkness of the Dark Core. They weren’t anyone worthy enough to awaken the Dark Forces from inside. As they’d hoped it would.

Only a special kind of fighter is able to handle the manipulative forces of the dark core. A strong and defiant leader who can withstand the sways of darkness.

“You’ll be returning tomorrow, actually. I’m sure that Shido Magoroku is already informed of that and took the proper procedures for her arrival as expected from the Student Council President.” He explained, “If he isn’t… then you want to do…”

Silently, she nodded once more.

“I would like you both to carry out something very important.” 

Anything. She’ll do anything that was deemed important.

“I’d like for you both to meet the person under the name, **_Fuchigami Bolt_ **. And followed his every order, much like you do for me. I believe his powers are one with great curiosity to me. However, not much is known about the extent of his true power, as of now. But, I'm curious.” he apprised effortlessly where his extensive carmine eyes sufficed their gaze. “He might prove some use to us, after all. I will also like it if you gifted him a Dark Core, as well. It might help him become an ally.”

“Da,” Without a second thought, the white-haired briskly nodded. She understood his intentions unlike most. Carrying out his orders, no matter the cost, was important. _Everything shall be as you wish, Kyoya-sama._

“Oh, but before you leave. Please, keep me updated on your findings for me, Sophia.”

“Da.” She stoically nodded, “I won’t disappoint you.”

“Good.”

Gaen Kyoya and Sophia Sakharov were in the large room but now it was left devoid of all but one soul. Time flew by their conversation with Kyoya and planning as the sun was completely gone from the sky, only leaving the luminescence from the moon to pour and glisten on the land. 

Sophia teleported out of the room. 

“Stars use your energy to guide me.”

As she went, she used her hidden power of remotely viewing others as she pleased. Above her eyes, an orb-like object materialized right in front of her. Those deep glacial azure eyes pasted to the object like some glue stick, scrutinizing inside the sphere. Almost stained. 

“I discovered his location.”

Perfect. She leaned forward with a malicious smirk, relieved.

The location of the **_Fuchigami Bolt_ **. 

Sophia left towards the school.

She knew her way around the many halls to the large building since she last been here, it wasn’t **_THAT_ ** long ago that she was here. That last time she was here was a few months ago, working undercover as Shido’s assistant and looking for users worthy of the Dark Core. This place wasn’t at all new to her. 

She halted in front of the familiar door. The office to the student council room. She’s been in this room countless times before that it feels natural. She grabbed the thick metal handle and slid the door open.

_Master has sent my orders for the next phase of our plan. Effective immediately. I’ll be returning to Aibo Academy._

**_—_ **

It was getting late at Aibo Academy as the student council president, Shido Magoroku was finishing up the rest of the given work. The president knew he should be finishing up soon and conclude for the day.

The student council office was empty of anyone else but him. It was only him and the sound of his stamping and writing down on the documents to keep him company. Don’t I do a great student council president impersonation? He thought so. Of course! _I’m better than everyone else! It’s only natural that I claim a seat that’s above the masses!_

He was focused on the work out in front of him. Behind the scenes, naturally, as the student council president, he worked hard so that everyone can have a secure student life. He proudly held and clung to his title of being their Student Council President. _It’s not my fault that I’m better than everyone else! A president sees his underlings for what they are and I’ve got the vision._

He took control of everything when needed and did all of the work. It has always been that way, despite the overflowing of pressure, he got used to it quickly. He was hard-working behind the mask. And besties, he knew that he needed to work hard and must flex his power now and then to keep the foolish masses in line. At least, that was his trail of thought.

He often had to stay late to overcheck paperwork and made sure events were good, preparing for the kids in his grades. He wanted a good school environment. 

There was enough time for him to go out and buy a few supplies on his list. The sky was a tinged of shaded orange while the quality of birds warbling and flying stretched his ears. A crisp air was wafting his hair along with the winds. Surely, it would be a peaceful night tonight but he’d decided against it, it’ll be night soon, he knew it. He wanted to get ahead of the work and not fall behind. 

He’s certain that all of the afterschool’s club members and teachers already left a while ago, leaving him to be the only soul currently sitting at the large school. If not, he’ll just warn them to leave and that staying was against the causes. He’s quite good at doing that.

The sound of the door sliding open and entering took out of his thoughts. 

“Huh?” He blinked before he spoke, “Please, knock before you enter—!”

She took the step inside of the room before forcibly slid to the door closed behind her. 

“Shido.” 

Her eyes met the student council president before he knew she was even there, scrutinizing him from afar in the silence of the darkness all while waiting for the current time to stop and go up to him. He didn’t even notice her shuffling out before she beckoned him. He wasn’t hard to miss with short neck-length tan hair with navy blue eyes, dressed in a dirty green uniform unlike anyone else she knew or seen before. A young man, near her age but a bit older. 

It was the sound of the piercing tone of heels, so thick and severe it took him from his solicitudes, thoughts, and complaints left in the back of his mind to be ignored. He blinked and flinched by the sound of his name. 

He paused almost in shock. He’d definitely heard her voice before. He gazed up towards the doorway to find a white-haired girl standing in front of him. 

“S-Sophia?!” 

He was admittingly shocked to see her here, too. His eyes met with those indifferent icy ones. She was stoically staring at him as if they were glued to him. Her gaze never left him. 

Where did she come from?! When did she get here?! Why was she here? The questions running along with his mind. Sophia? What is she doing here? What does she want? Why did she come back? His lips parted as his expression was bound with confusion. 

S-Sophia…?! 

She was the previous vice president of Aibo Academy, an emotionlessly cold vice. The higher one in the command chain, he was merely a puppet she had to take care of, she mostly did. So empty and impassive that it was difficult to tell what she was thinking, her words so short and simple, they knew how to handle the boy. She was almost like a brick of ice, the bitter glacier that melts but only that; she was tremendously qualified for her role before, despite the abundance amount of hiking. With him deriding her, disputing her; she was still good at her responsibilities. And she was coming back? 

So, it is Sophia Sakharov.

A girl dressed in contrasting shades of fancy blue was blocking his pathway as she was sternly pacing before him, stopping a mere few away. She was wearing the small fancy outfit she was always dawning. A light blue dress with a dark blue stole encased by a single triangle button. Her snow pure white hair. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I have received new orders from Kyoya-sama.” Her expression was impassive as always. “I will be returning as Aibo Academy's vice president.”

“Oh?” Magoroku raised a brow. He was shocked to hear. “You are? What a pleasant surprise! I didn’t know that. I’ll make sure to file the papers for your return!”

“There’s no need for that. Kyoya-sama already filled the proper requirements.” It was as if she’d never left in the first place.

“I see…” He brought his hand up, “Well, in that case, Sophia Sakharov has returned to be our vice-president.”

“Da.”

Her expression didn’t seem to fluctuate to any emotion so he couldn’t tell her thoughts or emotions. She just simply gazed at him as she spoke.

“Come with me. It's important."

“Huh?”

Before he got a word in, she grabbed her card out and teleported them away, wordlessly and stoically. He didn’t have a choice in the matter if she came out all of the ways here just to get him. It must be important. 

**—**

In the frozen deep of the night, the sky with the dark outline. 

To the boy, the dark hours of the night and being late on the way back home, thanks to his duty as student council chairman, wasn’t so foreign. On the other hand, Sophia rarely slept, not feeling the need to, her mind wouldn’t allow her. 

Sophia teleported them to a fresh location. 

The two came out of the portal as Magoroku felt himself slump to the floor with a loud yelp in reply. He groaned as he felt the harsh impact on his body. That hurts…!

Sophia landed her feet softly on the dirt below her. He pushed himself off from the floor before wiping himself off from any dirt and dust that might’ve gotten on his uniform when he fell.

“It is too much to ask for a little warning when you do that?!”

“Gesha-Gesha!” A burst of familiar laughter filled the room. Not long the buddy monster shot up from his card. A torn blood-red scarf floating with his movements. His partner — Death Ruler, Gallows — was in his mini form. “Looks like there’s a little more dirt on your clothes, Magoroku, geh.”

Magoroku placed his gloved hands on the dirt before hastily getting up. “Zip it or I’ll end our buddy pact, Gallows!” 

Sophia was staring stoically in front of her, gazing around.

He glanced around, too, confusingly. It was immense and obscure. Navy eyes carefully scanning the place being studious. They were in some cavern area, circled by a gelatinous covering of rocks. The place was dismal and gloomy. There were fragments of broken portions from the rocks shattered across the dirty floor, including small minerals. The area was dimmed, iniquitous, and saturated.

The place must’ve been plunged with vermin and mites, the perception of that provoked him to quiver. Not being highly fond of bugs. He scrupulously shunned bacilli, they were revolting adequately as it transpired. Detecting what appears to be waterfalls dribbling imminent promptly. 

“Where exactly are we?”

“Why don’t you tell us?”

“It looks like…” Possibly a cave? He thought. “We’re in a cave!”

Yes, it was a cave! He knew that. It puzzled him. But one question still remains: Why were they here in the first place?

“But why are we here?”

Gallows shrugged, “I guess Big Sis Sophia was ordered to come here, geh.”

“Huh?” Magoroku was surprised, “Why must it be here out of all places?”

“We’ve been ordered to meet someone. Kyoya-sama’s orders.”

“What?!” He flinched before placing his hands on his waist. “Why am I always the last to know these things?”

“Because you’re denser than a wreck it ball, geh.”

“More importantly, who would be living down here, anyway?” Magoroku brought his hands up, “I surely wouldn’t want to live anywhere around here.”

“Like you’re any better, geh.” Gallows mocked, “You’re living in one yourself. Gesha-Gesha~!”

Magoroku became offended, “Yeah, well, I wouldn’t be living down there if it weren’t for the Buddy Police!” He pouted. His new home **_WASN’T THAT_ ** bad, was it?

Sophia stared at him for a moment before, going back to gazing out in front of her.

“Maybe he’s sleeping?” He questioned.

**_“Who are you, people?!”_ **

As if right, one cue, a rough and deep unfamiliar voice filled the inners of the cave. A broad voice of sheer malice and resentment. Filling their ears, ringing awfully with the noise. 

The impromptu speech made the boy flinch from surprise, nearly yelping. The noise caused the three to widen their eyes involuntarily. 

His coffee-colored averting their gaze to professedly scowl, at the two who penetrated his address. How did they get there? He had no idea but he could care less either way. He wanted them out of here!

_“And what are you doing in my lair!?”_

She warily shifted towards the voice, warily glistening her icy stare at the voice. Magoroku awkwardly swiveled to discover a male that appeared to be in his twenties. 

“We’ll be the ones asking the questions thank you — ah!?” 

Magoroku paused his statement in horror when his eyes caught a glimpse of who he was talking to. Not only Magoroku but Sophia also took notice as well.

He was dressed in an abundant and bulky white jacket with golden trimming along the edges. Eyes almost like coffee in color, staring bitterly at the teenagers from his post. A piercing expression that would make everyone stutter. Dawning rather sharp claws virtually referred to glistening nails. Extended thick fangs, dripping from underneath his lips. A type of look he gave off the impression that he was possibly a vampire along with his massive muscle body. Red strikes beneath his eyes like bloody claws.

A well-built male appearing to be in his mid-adulthood years. Brown eyes, one remaining them of mere dark dirt. Blonde hair with raved slim lightened pieces attached. Jumping off from the large rock, making his way towards the two. His expression was more bitter and cold than Sophia’s.

He snarls underneath his breath before narrowing his eyes while investigating the two teenagers in the foreground of him. They felt the judging eyes trailed their frames, covering every single inch of them, bitterly. 

The feeling of his whole body trembling, tensing as the view of this male, whoever he was, was glaring daggers at them. Notably twitching but did his best to keep his floor on the stones and dirt. He felt the cold area grow hotter in his sweat. Softly pouring from his face. Pooled with the feeling. 

It was the male she saw inside of the orb. Sophia became rather cautious just in case the figure did something. Matching his same glare, warily eyeing him down like some sort of hawk.

“Fuchigami Bolt.” 

A voice of the female came in after, simply dubbing his name with a stern tone. Inadequate sensations within her voice were light and barely hearable. 

She seemed as nervous as Magoroku was feeling. Unlike him, she kept herself more in line, knowing better than Magoroku did. She was courageous and intelligent.

For a split moment, he paused, as his eyes widened at her before glaring, “How do you know my name!? Don’t use that name!” He shouted angrily. “I go by Ikazuchi, the great Ikazuchi!”

Their names weren’t important, now. That’s not important. 

“We came here to help you.”

“You came to **_help_ ** me?” He felt the mocking tone he gave yet it felt confused as if he wasn’t expecting those words.

“Y-Yes!” Magoroku apprehensively nodded. “You should be grateful that we’re considerate enough to even lend a hand to you in the first place!”

“Gesha-Gesha~! This guy doesn’t look all that bad, geh. But are you sure what want to mock him, geh?”

Ikazuchi glared harshly at the two.

The feeling of something inside of his chest growing deeper at Gallows’ mockeries. Poking at his notions. He did his best to keep his fears from leaving him as he stood his ground, not backing down.

“And how do I know I can trust you?”

“J-Just give us the first order and we’ll complete it for you!” Magoroku bunglingly sputtered out, “Would that pleased you, sir?”

The male hummed for a moment before maliciously grinned, “Alright. I’ll give you a chance to prove yourselves to me.”

“Well, what would you like us to do?”

“Yeah. What should we do, geh?” 

The two watched as his lips arched into a smirk, a glisten of light flicking in his coffee eyes, 

“Find the location of that Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu card for me!” 

“Huh? You mean that monster Mikado Gao fought at the Sky-tower today?” Magoroku asked as his features brightened curiously, “What do you want with him?”

“Just do as I say, got it?” Declaring, “And when you do that, I’ll decide if you’re worthy!”

“Of course!” Magoroku nodded proudly and smiled, “We won’t let you down, sir! We have just the thing!”

“Better not!” 

The two teens nodded at that, agreeing to his points. It was clear to them that they needed to fight the whereabouts of the card before they could get back. 

“Wait.”

She took a mere step forward towards the male, before digging in her pockets and pulled out a Core case. But not just any core case, no it was a dark core cast! She held out the case in her pawns. It was resting there. 

Magoroku awkwardly glanced at her, being confused but following her sways as he only watched with lingering navy blue eyes. She’ll like to offer him something.

“Take this.” 

He glanced down at the item and cocked a brow. “What’s this?”

“A Dark Core.” She spoke to him in a delightful yet malicious manner. She could sense his confusion. Her voice was all too well known. “I want you to have it.”

Magoroku never expected to see her handing the Dark Core away to this guy. 

Kyoya-sama… Of course, it was related to the CEO! The leader who had all of the power in who gets one or should get one in the first place. She couldn’t give out free Dark Cores, let alone a real one and not some double to some stranger.

“It’s best if you were to have it.”

He was hesitant for a moment as the feeling in his pit developed a wave of power as if it was calling him. She noticed his temptation, everyone who’d ever faced it had that power itself.

“If you use it, everything will be as you wish but be warned. There is a risk involved. But that’s true of most things worth having.”

It was a strange feeling, almost as if he needed that. No! He needed it! The dark power he craved! 

“Okay, I’ll trust you, pitiful human.”

Roughly taking it from her hand and bringing it up to stare at the new item he had. A glisten of broken purple glisten in his eyes, she noted the shining notion the Dark Core was fond of him.

The dark core was unlike the Core Cases he saw before. This one was colored with a mixture of solid light and dark gray. The light gray appeared to be the bones. A purplish kind of jew in the middle, a deepish coloring that had made it almost as if you were staring into something else.

“Stars,” She spoke once more, lifting her head to the side staring at it, “Guide me.” 

After all her orb appeared as she glanced into the orb without question. Her icy glance peering at the screen, carefully viewing the display in front of her. 

“We will ask the person who last engaged in the fight with the card, Mikado Gao, as soon as possible.”

Magoroku agreed, _‘He fought Tenbu yesterday at the sky tower. So the most sensible thing to do is to ask him. This shouldn’t be difficult! I’ll breeze this quickly!’_

And they kept those words in mind.

“Good, now don’t make me wait!” This guy was really kicking them out here, wasn't he? “Leave at once!”

“Yes, sir!”

**—**

A fresh day rolled around as Sophia entered the school for today. 

“Sophia! How are you?”

He greeted her once more, she turned her head to the side. She doesn’t respond to him. 

They were strolling near one another towards the school. As he lets a fresh of air leave his lips, a relaxing day so far still has a strange gut feeling swelling inside of his chest. Right beside him, a step behind was a girl. Dawning all blue and white, of all different shades that blended well with the rest of her features. As the creases of her dress sway with the swings. 

“So, do you need a tour around the school to refresh your memory? Or do you remember the locations of everything?” 

As student council president, taking a transfer student on a tour was all too normal for him to do. He didn’t mind taking tours around the campus as they were actually enjoyable. However, he despise training new people. But Sophia never needed training in the first place, she came here one day and knew how to handle everything. And even knew how to deal with him as well. As if she was trained to do it beforehand.

She wasn’t gone for that long. True. Yet it felt like forever since Disaster happened, failing and breaking after the Gaen Cup was over and Kyoya lost to Mikado Gao. When it was only a few months beforehand. 

“There’s no need for that, Shido.” Her voice was stern while her expression was as indifferent as always. Her only concern was making sure they knew where the card was and report back to Ikauzchi. “Let’s focus on back our mission to find the Tenbu card.”

“Right!”

It was a good afternoon. His eyes flicked as his features brightened, “Since classes aren’t in session right now, that Mikado boy should be out of class right about now.” 

“He should be alone right now.”

“I think I know where he might be! Follow me, Sophia! Hurry!”

She didn’t respond to him, only peering in front of her with that same devoid expression. He didn’t need to be praised for knowing that information but the lucky chance Mikado Gao must’ve got the card. One she always had imprinted on her features. 

Their eyes caught glimpse of the boy in question, the target of his amusement. With arms behind his back, he strolled up to them. Eyes caught notice of the familiar boy walking in circles. 

“Oh? What’s this, what’s this?” He halted a few steps. “Buddy Police Youth trainee, Mikado Gao.” 

Before they were able to speak, he raised one of his arms he had resting behind his back. He closed his eyes as his gloved hand gestured towards the girl. His lips still arched to a smirk, proudly. _But I’m sure you recognize her._

“Let me introduce you once more to our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov!” 

She shut her eyes and nodded, “Da.” 

Their sights set on something important, their mission of finding Mikado Gao and asking about that Tenbu card. 

The small Dragon World monster stepped forward as the sound filled their eyes, “What the heck do you guys want with us!?” Along with a familiar raspy and harsh tone.

They came in peace, he’ll assure them. Magoroku still kept his cool and calm nature, so brilliant and brimming self-assurance. He had his eyes closed and shrugged. at the small dragon.

“There’s something I want to ask you, as Student Council President.” His eyes fluttered open to gaze back at the boy. Yes, he was using his title as always to gain some intel. It was perfect to get what they needed and in time, as well. His excuses of being the student council president to Aibo Academy always seemed perfect from his point of view. 

“That monster you fought at the sky tower, Tenbu or whatever.” 

His navy eyes carefully watched as the redhead hummed in surprise, parting his lips. Magoroku instantly knew that the male knew what his expression was implying. 

Now, is the perfect time to ask him. “Where is he now?”

Gao stood there in his shocked gaze, finding himself unable to talk. That was the one question he wasn’t expecting them to ask. He was dumbfounded but also jarred. 

Just why did they want to know this? His small dragon from Dragon World, Drum only grew more ferocious as the moments passed. 

Drum had every right to be annoyed and suspicious of them. They weren’t good people to place it lightly. He knew that. They were people who did awful things, heck the white-haired Ice Queen was keeping Tasuku away from Gao and nearly murdered them by teleporting them about seven hundred meters high in the sky to fall to their death! 

Drum eyes met with the girl in question. Her expression doesn’t change. Sophia didn’t bother to respond. She wasn’t one for words except when she was obliged to speak.

She allowed Magoroku to control the talking point like he always did in the past. Not caring as long as they got the proper information they needed. Only choosing to speak when she had to or wanted, not because of no reason. While she kept her emotionless expression written on her features, refusing to leave her.

“Why are you asking such a thing?!”

Magoroku was becoming increasingly irritated by this dragon. Who did he think he was?! Questioning him, the great Shido Magoroku, like that?! e wasn’t fond of this. He craved answers not to deal with this disgusting attitude from a Dragon who knew nothing! He was sure that this was wasting their time. 

He narrowed his eyes as he leaned forward. He brought his finger up. By this time, the frustration he was feeling was written on his features.

“Because that person said…”

“Shido!” Her loud and stern tone echoed loudly as she shouted sternly at him. 

She acted swiftly as she brought her heel up. _He’s going to ruin the plan._ Thick icy sky-blue eyes layered with a cold intense glare of annoyance as she glanced at him. And with every drop of muscle and power, she harshly went for his black boot. With a hard swing, she pressed down on his leg. She twisted her metal heel into his boot as deep as it could possibly go.

He couldn’t help but let out a painful gasp and yelp. He felt a piercing pain coming from his foot. It was tortuously painful. It felt painfully deep within his foot. He winced.

She did it to stop him from doing something as dumb as to reveal their plans. She couldn’t allow them to secrets to reveal, especially not now. When she felt it was enough, she halted. She hastily extracted her heel from his black boot while her frame straightened to glance back at the two. Her expression dropped to what it was before, impassive. 

He took hold of his leg as he repeatedly jumped up and down, “Why me? Why me? Why me?” Like a broken recorder player. As his cheeks flustered with strikes of red.

She ignored his whining and whimpering.

“Any Buddyfighter would want to know.” She knew any true Buddyfighter would be very interested. 

“I don’t know if she’s telling the truth or not.”

That was to be expected. Her mysterious nature made it difficult for most to understand her thoughts. Her stoic nature made it merely impossible to tell what she was really thinking. She wouldn’t let her emotions been seen by them, or most, if not, anyone. 

His buddy monster was still lingered by their actions, knowing fully what the white-haired had done to them in the past, for example, working alongside a group of villains seemingly months ago while also using her power to send him and Gao almost five hundred meters up to the sky without owning a buddy skill. 

Were they good or were they bad? Why did they need to know? Or better yet, why would they even care? Her expression was void of any notable expressions for the small dragon world monster to code right? 

She could be lying and it was hard to tell with her tone and devoid expression.

“Aw, it’s fine,” Gao did his best to reassure his buddy monster, Drum. He turned to gaze at the two.

“As for grandpa Tenbu,” He pointed at himself, “I’ve got him.”

By this time, Magoroku’s pain slowly faded away as he brought his foot down to the floor.

That’s great. All that they wanted to know. Their expressions maliciously shifted, as a shadow appeared underneath their eyes as they glared coldly at Mikado Gao. They both had similar thoughts of darkness.

Magoroku was the first to snap out of his malicious state. He closed his eyes and brought up his hand.

The vice also closed her eyes. 

He plastered a fake smile and friendly manner. Fake mirth. “In that case, good luck!” _Enjoy the rest of your day, guys._

And with those five spoken words, he took his leave. He turned around. Wordlessly, Sophia swiftly followed suit, as she followed him closely from behind. They left the area.

He kept his hands behind his back as he wandered near the sidewalks of the school. A place that no one was around at. Sophia silently followed him. He stared out in front of him, being lost within his thoughts.

“I never expected Mikado Gao to have him…” He started, breaking the mere silence between them, voicing out his thoughts out loud, “I guess it’s true that it’s hard to spot what is right under your nose.”

And in that case, if Mikado Gao was telling the truth, it’s gonna make things more difficult. He knew that.

The female ignored his words as he felt a flash of emotion course in her body. As if someone was calling their presence, part of the dark core. He could hear his voice calling out to them.

_He wants us._

“Shido.” 

_Wait._

He stopped walking as her voice would grab his attention. He felt sweat pouring down his cheeks as he turned around to gaze at her. An unsure expression flashed her.

“What is it?”

A few questions began floating within his mind once more, beginning to wonder if she had a plan. She have a plan? Maybe she needed something important? An uncomfortable expression is written on his features recalling what she had done to him beforehand. He began to feel quite uneasy.

She took a few steps forward before pulling out her glowing golden card. She raised it towards her chest area. Scrutinizing strictly at the male, her expression firm and stern but was shockingly dull and hushed...

“He’s calling.”

He tensed in confusion, “Huh?”

He stared in confusion as a familiar black and orange color surrounding them, not long after that he teleported back into a familiar place, mid up in the air. 

Before he knew it, he lost his footing on the ground. His navy eyes dilated at his lack of footing. He noticed that he was near the large barking of water. He yelped loudly as involuntarily sank down into it. He felt the splash of water drown in his skin. His eyes closed. He muttered within the water. With a large gasped of air, he pulled his body up from the pond, with his eyes closed. He felt the large cold wet hitting his body as it finally made contact with the air. His eyes tightly sealed together, furrowing his brows seemingly hoping the water would dry. He brought one of his hands up.

She disembarked softly on the rocks, swiftly falling without any effort. While she heard a loud splash of water next to her along with a loud yelping noise in return. 

“Warn me before you teleport us!”

Sophia spoke nothing, simply walking away, letting their voices drown out from her ranging.

A sudden sound of a large gust of wind filling his ears as his buddy teleporting out of his card closely near he was. 

“Gesha-Gesha~!” His slim purple eyes studied the male who stood in the water. “You look pathetic, geh, Magoroku!” Gallows caricatured.

Magoroku leaned forward and cupped his arms close towards his chest. “Gallows, shut up!” His eyes trailed to meet Sophia’s back as she was walking away from him. He pushed himself up and reached out his hand. “Oh, Sophia! Wait for me!”

Gallows shifting, hearing his sways simply floating away from him, ignoring his calls.

“Come on!” 

He shouted helplessly before, letting a deep and annoyed sigh excuse his lips, he brushed himself off, initiating sure he was dehydrated before, rashly sprinting towards the area while making sure he didn’t fall on the rocks. He didn’t like being here alone. 

Sophia made her stoic throughout the mountain land, ignoring everything else to meet the person who asked them with the mission in the first place. Icy stoic eyes met his bulky frame from above, her features were still stoic. Gallows was closely following from behind, trailing her closely. 

“Where is he?!” He asked, eyes glaring at her, “Where’s the Tenbu card?”

“The Tenbu card is with Mikado Gao. He told us himself that he has the card.”

“Good.” He was pleased but even he could tell something was missing. “Where’s the other one, you had a boy with you, didn’t you?”

“You mean, Shido?” She asked but it was clear who he was talking about with her, “He’s coming.”

“He better come soon,” He groaned before turning around and digging into the chicken wing he already had in his hands. And thus, they both waited there.

As he recapitulated, he took note that the male they saw earlier was sitting high on the rock, munching down on the food, a chicken wing, eating the very last bite of it. He heard their calls, taking the last bite of the meat remaining on the large white coded bone; veering his frame around as he lifted his arm, wiping his lips. The end of his lips curved to an easily careless smirk, “So you found out where Tenbu is hiding out.”

Magoroku ran towards the large rock. He halted his running once he was there, staring up at the male in pure confusion. Yes! Mikado Gao has him! So he says. But how did he already now this? 

“H-How do you know that…!” Wait a second! If he knows than that means… Magoroku swerved his head to glance at Sophia and Gallows from the rock. “Don’t tell me that…!”

Sophia turned to face him, as they locked eyes. As if she knew what was about to say, he doesn’t need to finish his sentence as she already knew what he was saying. “That’s right. I told him.”

“You didn’t notice, geh?”

Sophia! Yes, it must be her! Or how else would he know!? 

_‘No, Gallows. I didn’t notice because you and Sophia ran off without me’_ **** Magoroku narrowed his eyes. He didn’t noticed that before. _Why is it that I’m always the last to know what they’re up to anyway?_

“The time has come for you three to work with me.”

He said just as promised, they were worthy associates for him! 

“Huh?” His words took him off his guard. Work for him? **_Did he just say work with him!?_ **

He was going to work with someone else!? With Gallows and Sophia!? He supposed he didn’t have much of a choice. 

His lips parted from shock as the tips of brows raised from along the edges, “Huh?” 

He veered his head back to face the male, starting a bucky male up on the rocks.

“Use this!” Ikauzchi-sama threw the card into the air, “Awaken!” The card started to glow before a rather large purple symbol appeared in mid-air as the male started yelling, **_“Power of Darkness! Power of fiends! Power of the Hundred Demons!”_ **

A gust of wind formed into an unfamiliar monster, four large ghostly hands coming from the utter layers of his body, different times of green and blue in coloring, holding different kinds of weapons. A bat almost like a layer coloring his chest with bright teal tripping along with the outer layers of coding. Thick curving hours from the sides of his head. Actually looking moderately attractive despite its disturbing scenery the male solely picketed in the celibate collision. 

“Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!” His sound moved raspy, unrolling his blood cox eyes, five of them also like a spider of some sort before smoke started to pour out from his lips. This whole character reminded the tan-haired as if he was some sort of large spider in a fashion, “What’s mine yours is mine! What’s mine is also…” He paused, “You know the rest.”

_Yes, if you say so._ Magoroku raised a brow. A mixed expression of confusion and quailed, “Y-Yes! I do.” 

“A Hundred demons can also take control of anyone it seems fit, beneficial for stealing the food I crave for,” He hastily added that amount of information, “Now go!” He loudly ordered the rest of them, “Go get Tenbu!”

Sophia hardly drowsed, placing her hand from under her jacket, pulling out her glowing buddyfight card once more, “Da.” Formulating a teleportation portal once more as she reaped the card from the air. Gallows bothered to follow inside the teleportation, 

The tan-haired awkwardly watched their rather mysterious adjustment from afar, deliberating if the two had a disposition or something like that, it seems that way to his views. But he was the one in charge. He’ll have a meaningful talk with those two later.

“No! You, wait!”

Magoroku felt his whole body tensed at his harsh words, he sheepishly altered his frame deciding, ungainly pointing at himself, “Who!? Me!?” 

The male making his way towards him with a rather stern expression written on his features before shifting to a mocking expression, “Who else is here?”

“Um… only me…!”

“Yes, now listen, Shido, or whatever your name is. It’s important.”

He explained before pulling something out of his pockets, handing it to the male mere inches in front of him. 

His navy eyes traveled down to see him holding a black object Magoroku gazed down at in mere confusion. “Oh? What’s this?”

It was a dragon but almost looks kinda like a skull of one. But instead of being white, it was abstruse black in color. He noted. His navy eyes slightly widened from his sudden shock.

“A darkness Barrier,” He emphasized, handing the male the tool, “Use it to buddyfight opponents for the Omni Lord!”

“Yes, sir! Thank you, I shall use it!” Magoroku clumsily nodded before exercising the item and storing it within his pockets.

“Snatch Tenbu from Mikado Gao’s hands!” His eyes dilated, his hand shivering uncontrollably as it was constructed in the air. His voice shaking and filled with longing and thirst, “I just can’t get that wonderful flavor out of my mind! I want to eat it again!” Shutting his eyes tightly and cupping his fists, digging his white claws tightly around the fabric palms of his hands, his amplification rising with concupiscence, it resembles, for the board and card. It was obvious to the trio that he coveted some sort of meat, “Right this moment!”

Magoroku jumped out of the portal hastily, dropping down to his office, finding Sophia and Gallows were already there. Waiting for them in the office. Both glaring at him as he made his way past the portal. 

“What took you so long, geh?”

Magoroku swung his head at that, “He had something he wanted to give me… b-but that’s not important right now!” He dismissed the two, “Right now, we need to form a plan on how to steal that card!”

“I think it would be best,” She spoke as she held the card within her grasp, “If Gallows here found a person to possess." Clearly one of them did it, it wouldn’t end well. Rumors would start not that she cares but it could cause large problems in the future for all of them.

“Gesha-Gesha!” The monstered seemed pleased with this slightly dancing like a happy little Darkness Dragon World monster that he was, “Time for me use my shadow ability, Geh!”

“Hey! You better not use my shadow again, Gallows!” Magoroku annoyingly shouted, pointing a finger at his body, “You know how much I hate it when you do that!”

“Gesha-Sha, you complain too much, geh, Magoroku.”

Magoroku pouted before ignoring him. He seemed doubtful, narrowing his eyes while protesting and questioning this, “Are you really going to hand him that card, Sophia!?” Sophia didn’t respond instead she converged on the plans. He heaved a brow at the girl’s choices, “Who knows what he might do!” 

Magoroku pouted before ignoring him. He seemed doubtful, narrowing his eyes while protesting and questioning this, “Are you really going to hand him that card, Sophia!?” Sophia didn’t respond instead she converged on the plans. He heaved a brow at the girl’s choices, “Who knows what he might do!” 

“There’s no need to worry.” Stoically taking the card, having it between her fingertips, “Gallows.” She calls and he seemingly listens. Closing her eyes as she allows him to take the card using his powers. Laughing with his bones is thrilled to take this charge. Creeping on the floor, melting into the floor shadows while singing something the two didn’t pay any mind to. Keeping in the shadows so no one would noise.

Magoroku was still doubtful but listened, hopefully, Gallows wouldn’t cause any trouble or be discovered. Sophia already called on her blue orb, peering at it, watching the monster closely with her powers. Watching him dance around and process the monsters. 

The plants fell and turned to ice. 

His eyes widened as the monster followed the orders without causing any problems.

Following the shadows of the two humans, he made his way back to them without much fail. And she let go of the orb. 

“So what now, geh?”

“We wait.”

Sophia then entered, “What happened to the Hundred Demon’s card?”

“Geh, it flew away…”

“What!? So it’s not on school grounds anymore!?” He panics at the notion, “Oh, no! Hurry! We have to go look for it right away!"

Spontaneously Magoroku dashed inside the portal without any second thought; leaping in with Sophia and Gallows following strictly dilatory him before the entrance made it the other side, reopening and their feet landing on the building. Going straight for the railings as he grasps on it with his gloved hands. As their body turns to gaze up at the clear blue sky

He narrowed his eyes at this contemporary currency the monster was in, scrutinizing the frame without the picture instead. 

That greedy hundred demon monster managed to get caught high in the air, trying to rip it. Pronouncing the monster’s leg being cut between the strings of the buddy police. 

“This is a bad situation.” So much for being discreet. The girl’s voice rang through his ears as she commented with an impassive expression.

Gallows directs to glance at his buddy from the other end, “What do you want to do, geh? Magoroku?” 

Sophia also turned his gaze to study Magoroku, her expression being void of much of anything else. But she was looking to him for answers and duty. He wasn’t going to let them down! Surely, he has something. Right?

Wait.

He has it.

_I think I have something that can help. Ikazuchi-sama gave this before we left. The Black Skull._

That’s right! He was adequately in administration here, they let him call the projectiles! He knew exactly what to do! Recalling his previous talk with their brand new master. He shifted his figure to talk a small glance at him…

“I’ve received something from Master Ikazuchi just for an occasion!” 

He utilized his frame back, lowering his eyes back down to his shirt, elevating his hands up to his pockets. He pull out the item.

The raven-colored item was that of a dragon skull. “This Black Skull!” 

His lips curved to a smirk, “Darkness Barrier, activate!”

He threw the said Black Skull high into the air. As it enshroud and confused.

The three patrolled as a mini-sized hydra abruptly popped up, flying around what seems to be a large ball with a mixture of purple and black, as it was swirling around the ball, growing bigger until the dragon swiftly flew below, leaving the ball to burst out adhesive lines of concealment before they were inundated by the blackness. He flinched by allowing the heavy winds to take his body, closing his eyes before re-opening them, finding he was in some sort of buddy-like area, filled with a large rock almost like the desk in front him, possibly a screen or keypad, he appropriated. With three large purplish almost coded pinkish orbs in front of them.

_“So, uh, where, are we, Gao-chan?”_

_“We don’t know either!”_

They were all teleported, being nearby. Caught in their wed, evil wedding they had the strings too!

He watched all the two humans speak from their cameras as Gallows was preeminent to respond, “A real weird one has wandered in.”

_Take it away, Magoroku. It’s your show._

The tan-haired ignored his buddy and proudly cupped his fist with pride, “In any case! Let’s fight him within this Darkness Barrier, and take Tenbu away from him!” 

His plans were simple. _We have to fight Gao here in this Darkness barrier, and take Tenbu away from him._

Okay, and who’s going to challenge him? Sophia merely stared at him. “And who’s going to be the fighter?”

He felt his body tensed. _Oh? Well, uh…_ She’s right! Who was going to be the one fighting Mikado Gao for it. He didn’t think of that before. His eyes ghosting before he diverted his enclosure. His knuckles tensing, “Oh! Um…” He brought his arm up to his chin and turned his frame to face her. His lips and brows seemingly glowering towards her, a petty glance. 

He wasn’t so certain, he didn’t plan enough ahead, did he? Appeared that way. She seemed to notice his stuttering and lack of response, understanding that he simply wasn’t going to give him the correct answer she wanted, instantly responding to him before he kept dwelling further. _For now, I think it’s best for you two to fight with Cocytus Greed as your Buddy._ She was quick to form a easy plan. It’s for the best that he took over with the Demon’s monster as his Buddy. She knew what had to be done.

“For the time being, you two should fight,” She lowered her frame. She closed her eyes as she took her familiar glowing card out from under her jacket once more. She brought near her chest as if she was praying in some way, “with the Hundred Demon monster as your buddy.” 

With sheer order and pure haughtiness with her expression, re-opening her eyes, throwing her hand with the card out, shouting loudly, “Death Ruler Gallows,” Her card began to glow further as her bright blue eyes peered down at it, “I order you to possess Shido!”

Magoroku placed his gloved hands on the side of his head as his eyes swelled with wreck; abruptly sensing an ominous tingling throughout his material. His thoughts spin, feeling a slight burning sensation rushing to his cheeks as small streaks of pure bright red framed. His frame glowing, sweat pouring down his cheeks, feeling the water dripping…

“W-wait a second!” He was hearing her correctly? Gallows possessing him!? Can she even do that!? What is happening!?

“Gesha Gesha! Don’t try to fight it!” 

His buddy hastily went flew towards him as his body bunglingly staggered back and forth, howling in the method, his cheeks now stinging, stuffy as ardor as he couldn’t do anything against what’s transpiring. Was all he spoke before they nearly felt backward and he observed himself incompetently constructed again, the perception adequately departed from him. He didn’t feel weird but something was… off… 

He felt something strange… oddly peculiar. 

He stared down at his arm, which was lifted. He wasn’t donning his usual get-up of white and green genuine military-issued uniform. Instead, it was replaced with purple and gold. Wait a second! 

His outfit was purply in disguise, with copper-like coloring along the trippings and inside the open ruffling of his shirt. A bunch of bubbling purple as the foundation for his gloves along with the same copper coloring for the fingers, lines. Almost reminded him of bones. He peered in absolute miscalculation with this deployment. 

Where is Gallows?!

“H-Huh!?” His eyes dilated once more, placing his glove on the side of his head in pure dread, “Ah!?” He shouted his heart was now fully racing, feeling the pulse of his heart pounding within his ears with pure dread. 

**_WAS HE REALLY WEARING GALLOWS?!?!_ **

“S-Sophia? What did you do!? Where’s Gallows!?” 

Not that he cared about his Buddy anyway but...

“I will explain later.” Her tone filled with annoyance, “Just go on the stage and face him in the buddyfight so we can take Tenbu.”

Was she really going to explain this?

He shook his thoughts, “R-Right! O-Of course!” He nodded, deciding it was for the better to follow her wishes, “I’ll wipe the floor with that sixth grader! He’s no match for me.”

_I’ll breeze over that Mikado boy, he’s no match for me._

He placed his hands on his palm, as he made his footing on the Buddy pit’s elevator, calling out the Hundred Demon’s card just so he could be right by his side once more.

“Hahahahahahaha!” Laughing uproariously and contemptuously as he was being raised to the buddy stage. _If you want to see the light of day again you’ll have to defeat me!_ He felt the platform click, telling him that he was fully on the fighting stage as he began to explain his points, “If you want to get out of here, you’ll have to defeat me first!”

"What did you say?!”

The male in question took a mere step forward, not paying attention to his buddy's words, "Just who are you?!”

"Huh?" He lowered his body and instantly tensed, the male he was about to face off in the battle was unquestionably correct. He needed a name but he couldn't use Magoroku Shido. That would blow his whole cover! "I, I'm… This is…"

He really should’ve prepared a name, too! He highly doubted he could use his real name after this! That would be an awful idea for him, wouldn’t it!?

_'Oh, I’m not nobody! Uh, what’s my name?! Come on, brain! I know I can think of the greatest name in history! Like I always do! Think of something! Anything!'_

The female placed her hands on the control panels within the buddy pit, staring directly at the male dressed up as his buddy. Her eyebrows arched with annoyance, knowing fully well that he couldn't think of anything on his own. Such a dense boy, one she had to deal with regardless of actions. Turning on the orb, ordering him with a strict tone, still being by his side and watching him inside the buddy pit.

Just relax. She needed him to relax. She came up with a simple name. Death Ruler Gallows and Shido Magoroku. Those two names combine. Tell him your name is Death Shido.

"Call yourself Death Shido." 

His eyes gazed almost confusingly at her through the small orb-like shape coming from the side, "I understand." 

Was all he spoke to her, finding it was possibly not the best time to complain while thinking of nicknames. He thought about that name for a moment. _Hey, that’s actually pretty good._ He smiled as he trailed back towards his opponent. He got it. After all, he believed it was a decent name, not that bad. In fact, he likes that name despite it being a combo with Gallow’s and his names, it was good!

She wasn't the greatest at names he consulted but her name was better than him not having any ideas at all so he took that. Turning away, letting his large smirk appear on his features. The female took this and turned off the orb, having it fly away from him. He understood what had to be done, no further explanation was needed here.

_I am known as Death Shido. I’m the greatest Buddyfighter in the history of the world! And when I win, I’m taking that Fifth Omni Dragon Lord card from your deck._

He took the end of the red viscous cloak, cupping the folds and discharging the cloth off to his side. His frame coverings with sheer confectionery, spreading his arms out wide. 

"My name is Death Shido! I am history's greatest Buddyfighter!" Lowering one of his hands, shifting the other towards the finger, curling the rest of his fingers inward only leaving his index finger exposed for all to see, pointing it at the fighter on the other pit stage, "If I win, I'm taking the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu card you have!"

“Grandpa Tenbu?” 

“He’s after the old man?” Drum questioned.

Death Shido ignored their puzzling questions, hauling out his core cast with Hundred Demon’s deck already placed inside. It was time to finally fight!

“Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards, "Hundred Ancient!" 

The male with blue and red colored hair muttered something from his side of the stands that he could have careless about his words. He didn't care, Magoroku Shido's, or well now, Death Shido's thoughts were based on winning the match and taking Tenbu away from them. And only them. The rest could go burn. The male angrily and determinedly Luminized his deck, they were both ready, no, more than just being simply really for this match. 

“Burning like an inferno! Limitless fighting spirit! Luminize! Crimson Dragon Fist!”

The girl with bright pink hair swung her arms in the air as she shouted, "Buddyfight!" 

"Raise the flag!" The two fighters simultaneously shouted.

"Dragon World!" 

"Ancient World!" 

**【Mikado Gao’s life: 10】**

**【Death Shido’s life: 10】**

The two opening their flags, they called their moves. The male dressed in purple didn't care who went first so he didn't seem to mind this much at all. He was going to win this.

The female in the small spacecraft, gestured towards the Mighty Sun Fighter, "The first move goes to Mikado Gao!" 

“Charge and draw!” Gao's first was to charge and draw, before calling a monster to the center spot on the fighting, “I call to the center, Crimson Battler, Extreme Blow Dragon!” 

A monster appeared in his center position. A red dragon dressed with golden armor. He watched from his corner as it showed up.

“Hey! Attack Death Shido!”

"I supposed it can't be helped." _This is the part I hate._ He sucked in his breath and brought his up to cover himself, shielding himself from the attack. 

The monster rushed towards him with a fist in the air. “I’m gonna slug you!” A punch made of burning fire smacked him instantly.

"Hey!" 

【Death Shido’s life: 10→7】

The clicks of his life point plummeting to seven away from the original ten he started with at the beginning of the match. 

**_"The Move End."_ **

"No way I'm going to let you beat me~!" 

**_“Your move.”_ **

“Now it’s Death Shido’s turn to counter-attack!”

He had regained his composer rather hastily making his move. “Draw! Charge and draw!”

He gazed down at his hands. He grabbed one from his hands. “I call Demonic Fairy Dragon, Sorciere to the right position! I call Island of the Origin, Little Land Mu to the left! I call Blade Dragon Emperor, Vorpal Spatar to the center!” He pointed his hand towards the center, “Now, go and attack that Crimson Battler, Extreme Blow Dragon in the center!”

“Demonic Fairy Dragon, Sorciere! Blade Dragon Emperor, Vorpal Spatar! Island of the Origin, Little Land Mu! He’s called these three monsters all at once, and destroyed Extreme Blow!”

【Mikado Gao’s life: 10→4】

For every point, he squandered he felt like he was one sequence from swiping the card incessantly from the male.

_That’ll do for a quick warm-up._

His turn was over.

**_"The Move End."_ **

**_“Your move.”_ **

“Draw! Charge and draw!” It was Gao’s turn next. “I call to the left! Break Shoulder Dragon!” Next, he grabbed his Buddy card, “My partner! I Buddy Call to the right! Crimson Battler, Drum Bunker Dragon!”

【Mikado Gao’s life: 4→5】

“Thanks to Buddy Gift, Gao regains 1 life!”

His expression was semi-serious, glaring down at his underling, studying his moves far too much to understand that the Sun Fighter was a more upfront fighter. His defense skills need more heeded. 

"No matter how many high-critical monsters you line up, your low defense will be your downfall!" 

Death Shido knew it doesn’t matter how many monsters he lineup that are top-heavy and critical with the defense as low as his, Mikado Gao don’t stand a chance.

Gao didn't listen to Death Shido. He still had his moves and was playing them regardless of what this fighter only wanted to take his card away to the side. 

“I equip! Crimson Fist, Dragoblaze!” An item that was a golden fist formed on his hand. “Drum! Attack the Vorpal Sparter in the center!”

"Here I come! Death Shido!" 

_I’m not just gonna stand here and do nothing!_ He didn't think so! No, he wouldn't let him come near him. Maliciously, he was quick to reach as he raised a card from the stack of his hands hastily. "I cast! Dragon Flame Cascade!" 

Watching all his monsters get easily destroyed but one came back. The annoying one. He began to panic, instantly taking notice that the angered orange dragon. He had no idea! 

"I didn't know he could survive that!"

Drum attacked through his center. "Penetrate!" 

_You’re kidding me!_ His panic only increased at those words, "Penetrate?" He repeated before he was hit once more, feeling the sharp and harmful blow. 

【Death Shido’s life: 7→5】

"Why me?!”

His life points down to a worthless four. He hated that. 

“And I have my attack left!” Gao was going to attack next. He wouldn't allow that. Gazing at the few cards sweeping within his pile of hand cards.

"I won't let you whittle away at my life points any further!" He angrily shouted at the male who was drawing closer towards him, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" 

He blew Gao away with a loud shout in his path.

“He’s blocked Gao’s attack with a counterspell, Dragon Prudent!”

**_“The Move End.”_ **

It was his turn once more, performing all of the normal draws and charge and draws. Next, he cast "Dragon Emperor Legend!" Allowing himself to increase his life points, gauge, and hand cards. Though he wasn't finished just yet, "I buddy called! To the center! Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!" 

【Death Shido’s life: 5→6】

Cocytus Greed activated his special abilities, taking one of his opponent’s gauge and adding it to his own set of the ever-growing gauge. It left Gao in shock.

"I'll be taking that!" He smirked smugly as his expression was malicious. And pure greed, "And this is how I'm going to use my increased gauge! Heh!” He hummed as his smirk only grew wider as he spoke. 

_Like candy from a baby. Don’t cry. Now witness how my recent boost in gauge will be spent._

Enjoying his efforts however he was far from over, "I activate Cocytus Greed's ability!" 

His three gauge as it all was lowering now by this call.

"Absolute Gale!"

_All I’ll have to do is pay 3 gauge and Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed can destroy one card on my opponent's playing field._ He peered down at the fighter and his stance was tall and proud, "Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed can destroy one card on the opponent's playing field if I pay 3 gauge.” 

As he talked, He lifted one of his hands, gesturing out a mere three in response before going back to his index fingers, letting the rest easily curved into his palms. Before making a thumbs-up motion and turning it upside down to a mocking thumbs down.

The monster shouted with pain as it was destroyed on the field. 

“Drum!”

Magoroku was so excited to watch that annoying monster go. Considering it as mere painful payback. He lifted his arm and placed it on his head while the fingers spread. 

"This is no time to be worrying about your buddy!"

“Sorciec and Little Land Mu attack!” Paruko noted.

【Mikado Gao’s life: 5→2】

So close he could taste it! He pointed his hand at the fighter while he proudly smiled. 

"Cocytus Greed! Finish him!" 

Gao managed to block the attack with a shield in his hand.

**_“The Move End.”_ **

Death Shido placed his hands down to his waist while being rather pleased with recent events, "I've got a monster in the center area, and six life. This'll be an easy win!" He lifted his hand as his thumb proudly pointed at himself, he gestured. 

_I’m in pretty good shape! With a monster in the center and 6 life points. Easy Peasy Lemon Squeezy!_

"I don't know about that. This right's just getting started!" 

He watched as he called the Tenbu card. Leaning toward Death Shido side almost mockingly, "My ability! When I enter the field…" 

He was faced with the rather LARGE monster out in front of him. Magoroku's lips were parted from shock refusing to close. His navy eyes, from under His tan-colored mask raised a brow in puzzlement. His expression was along the lines of hysteria. He was anticipating some tremendous monstrosity but he was enormously further consequential in the physique. 

"All of your monsters are destroyed!" 

He elevated his hand as he gazed in shock and panic, "Wh-What!?" 

He listened as his monster was slaughtered on the battlefield and his buddy weakly snacking incessantly at his life points. 

“Your life… is mine as well!”

He placed his hands behind his head on the back of his helmet. He closed his eyes. A sickish purple. He complained. "Don't take my life points down with you!" 

Thanks to the life link. _That’s one of the things I hate about the ancient world._

【Death Shido’s life: 6→5】

Gao was going to strike next. He despised when his life points diminished, such a blemish on his composition He wouldn’t permit that. No! Not a coincidence. Favorably he had numerous shield cards excellently dwelling inside his hand cards, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" He sweeps the dragon away, narrowing his eyes scanning more disgruntling than anything else, "Don't underestimate me!" 

Not long the sun fighter came throwing his fist towards him, "Crimson Fist!" He punched the male harshly as he felt the blow, hearing that raspy voice shouting within his ears, "Dragonblaze!" 

【Death Shido’s life: 5→2】

_Why did I let Sophia talk me into this in the first place?!_

He felt the impact from the first as he was hit with the item, harshly. 

Magoroku grasped and yelped in the pain he was receiving as his eyes were tightly closed. Clutching his teeth tightly together. Once the attack was done, Magoroku opened his eyes to face the fighter in front of him. He elevated his hand towards his features once more, utilizing his body strength to stare at the other male in front of him.

"B-But," he snorted, attempting to recapture his unforeseen destruction of inspiration, "my opponent's is over already!" 

_But I thought your turn was already over! What am I missing?_

"Not yet!" 

"Huh!?" He brought his eyes down as his lips grew wider and his eyes did as well. Sweat began to pour down his cheeks.

Not yet?! What was Gao talking about!? He was sure this match was already over, conventionally!? It wasn't completely over… no… he was sure he was about to win… 

“I cast! Dragonic Charge!” 

"If he's increasing his gauge now, that means…!" 

He doesn’t finish his thought, neither did he bother, too. His mind, his thoughts… racing with unwanted possibilities… 

"Final phase!" 

His doubts were confirmed.

_Don’t say that… Why are you saying that…?_

He began to get distraught. 

His eyes began smaller than before, sweat pouring down his face. As his expression shifted to pure panic. His heart pounding heavily within his chest… ducking slightly as his navy eyes dilated in panic, dread, horror, terror… all of the above.

"Don't tell me… Don't tell me that…!"

He watched as the large hand was vastly falling towards him!

"Why me!" 

【Death Shido’s life: 2→0】

**_“Winner, Mikado Gao.”_ **

He was hit with a large impact. Nearly dropping to his knees. His body giving up. He felt weak but he found himself unable to fight anymore. His vision blurred and not long he began to slowly drift off to sleep. Maybe the rest wasn't so bad… yeah… that sounds pleasing enough for him...

Sophia observed from the buddy pit as the match terminated. They lost. Her partner of crime was rendered paralyzed from the irrevocable strike. Knowing it was going to take some time for him to recover once more. 

They were near one of the rooftops. Magoroku was on the floor and already passed out from the final blow.

"Oh."

The sound of the buddy came to her ears turning her head to the side. Viewing the conservation that Gao and Drum were currently having. Her expression is devoid of anything. They had the stolen decks and the Hundred Damon's card wasn't… the card was in his hands now and 

"Now that you mentioned it…"

She had enough of this. She was done with this, far from already finished. She turned her head back to find that Death Shido was still in the uniform and fused with his buddy, Gallows. His body stiffly lounging on the platform, his legs slightly hunched up to the sides as his arms were tucked underneath his face, holding them up like a pure pillow. It was clear to Sophia that he was beyond fatigued to get up himself and she wasn’t about to wake him up and get discovered on the rooftops because he couldn’t keep his mouth sealed. It would be the waste of her time and their master was calling them. Boosting him up near the mid-section as she created her portal, exploring inside of it. Once they made it to the other side, she haphazardly released him and he murmurs in injury.

He perceived himself crash-landing on something inebriating and he winces in pain from this as he felt his essence extricated by an unknowing glimpse…

“H-Huh?”

Moderately being more conscious of his surroundings as he roused from his tiredness, he was beginning to feel the ground get colder and wetter, shakingly stretching himself up as he was originating his mass strength, “What happened!? Did I… Don’t tell me that I…” He couldn’t bear to listen or think of what he just did.

By this time he un-fused with the buddy monster, gathering him a chuckle mockingly, “Looks like you are in for it now, geh, Magoroku~!”

“Come,” she began to stroll away from the two, “He is expecting us.” 

He was sitting angrily on the rock, watching the three in pure contempt, “So, you failed to bring Tenbu…” 

Sophia responded to his claims as his anger grew further.

“N-No, sir!” Magoroku nervously argued, “It was that Hundred demons’ fault! I had nothing to do with it!”

“You unless idiots!” He shouted in anger, throwing his arms out, zapping them harshly. Was all he did.

Lighten shortly buzzed from his hands. Sophia hastily downshifted herself for the zapping, covering herself using her large orb. 

Feeling the wave of pain course him. Almost like some sort of electrical shock, sending heavy waves and pressures to him. It was affecting his brain. The jolts felt rather painful and intense. Unlike any other, he wasn’t fond of it. Not at all.

He halted his zapping and threw the bone off to the side, not caring where it had gone too, “Now go and get Tenbu, quickly.” He took out another chicken wing from his pockets, “I want to eat him soon as possible!”

His body sore from the zapping. He wasn’t expecting to be punished in such a way! He understood how rough the male was but zapping!? How can someone have a power like that!? Despite his shouting and crying and begging to stop, he still wanted to work alongside him.

He wasn't expecting to be zapped or even punished but the coursing pain in his chest felt... disagreeable. Highly disagreeable. Prickling feeling waving his features, a tremendous endeavor which, for him, was laborious to put into words. That feeling swelling up, the defects lightly displaying. The release of screaming hoarse and ever-lasting. He murmured from the contemporary collapses he'd receive overtime. And whatever happens next, he hopes to finally take that Tenbu card and **_NOT_** be zapped once more.

He didn't want to go through that awful stinging again!

Oh well, he just had to make sure he wins next time which he believes he was going to do! He was confident in his abilities that’s for sure.

They shortly teleported into the room shortly after their punishments. 

“I never expected to be zapped by Ikazuchi-sama…”

Kyoya-sama’s calling. She used her stars to guide her once more. From behold the orb, stood a male from the other side.

“Sophia.”

Huh? Magoroku noticed and stood still. Magoroku stood straight as he was faced with.

“Kyoya-sama!”

“Ah, Magoroku.” The CEO flashed a smile as he noticed the tan-haired, “Why long time no see. I notice that my message was sent to you, yes?”

“Of course!”

“Good. As I expected.You bring good news. I saw the match earlier.” 

“You did?” Magoroku asked.

Kyoya simply nodded. “So, did you give him the Dark Core as promised?”

“Everything is going good, sir.”

“Good, I’ll be hearing back from you both soon.” The smile never left his lips. “For now, I believe it’s best for you both to get a night’s rest. Please, do keep me updated on your findings.”

She nodded, “Da.” 

As expected, their conversation ended with Kyoya-sama’s orders. Sophia turned to leave.

“Where are you doing?”

“Home.”

Magoroku could only stare as she went through her portal. 

He let out a deep sigh, the lights of the room were already off from before. He bent down and pressed his hands against the floorboards in the center of the room. Gingerly, he plucked up one of the floorboards before sliding it to the side. He climbed down the bars carefully so he wouldn’t fall. He went downstairs into his new home.

The place that they’d used before to trapped Gemna below during the ABC Cup. 

_He lifted the white sheets from underneath the table, “Papa!” He noticed his father was close by, standing near him._

_“Why are you here, Papa?”_

_“Oh, Magoroku!” He looked down before kneeling in front of him. “Well, Papa is working right now. What about you, why are you hiding underneath there? I thought you were supposed to be leading the party. Since you naturally won the ABC Cup and all, yes?”_

_Magoroku felt shame overcome him. After he was so confident in winning. It didn’t turn out that after all. He felt tears form from the corner of his eyes. “Papa!” Hastily removed himself from the table and went up to his father. “I’m so sorry!”_

He changed into his small room. With a single bed, a closest, a nightstand, a towel stool, and a small area where his kitchen was. He was living down there because his Papa wasn't in the picture anymore, being failed and he had no other family. Letting his mind decompress for a while. 

He got ready for bed and changed into his pink-colored set pajamas.

When he was young, his father always told him to study and read along with Buddyfighting. Always to be the best, cautious, and proud. His father meets everything to him, pleasing him was a golden wish. Someone he looks up to for everything. His father was his best friend, believing in him and wanted to be the best. Magoroku tries his best to ignore the pressure of the world around him and focus on his goals. One of the things he often read was sayings, they were pleasant. The pressure feels like nothing to him, not when he’s the student council president.

Because his father was arrested for his crimes. He could only protest and beg for them not to take his father away from him.

_Shortly after the Gaen Cup was over, everything changed… Meaning the formal police commissioner, Sueroku Shido and was the head examiner at the Buddy Police. His title got taken away from him and the cops warrant an arrest to be made on him instantly. But this came more heartfelt than anything. The corruption he had over the Buddy Police was finally over._

_“Oi, what is the meaning of this!?” His father questioned almost mockingly as the cops went in on the male, “Why are cuffing me!? Explain yourselves at once!”_

_“Papa!”_

_“Shido Sueroku you’re unarrest for illegal corruption and abuse of power.”_

_“That’s nonsense! I had no part in this. I demand to speak to my lawyer at once!”_

_“Hey! What do you think you’re doing!?” Magoroku came in, annoyed and angry for those ppl daring to touch his father, “Don’t arrest my Papa! He did nothing wrong!”_

_Sueroku turned to Magoroku, “Well, Papa seems to be under some heat right now. You’ll be good won’t you, my boy, Magoroku?”_

_“Of course!”_

_“Good. We’ll get this all figure out soon.”_

_“Papa! Please, don’t leave!” Magoroku begged and frowning, his sense being mixed with intense emotions, “You can’t!”_

His lips dipped to a sadden frown, allowing his emotions to finally be swept. 

As the saying goes, things change so quickly and before you know it, it’s gone. Magoroku believes that to be true. That saying was true in a twisted way for him.

_Magoroku could only watch helplessly as his father was taken away…_

_Once was a large home with just his father, it wasn't a home anymore. The family portrait hanging unceremoniously on the wall, a small family of two, was gone. Forgotten and trashed. His father insisted on having their pictures taken to remember and he flashed a smile in front of the cameras. But it incorporated some coloring on the wall. At least keeping the wall from being boring with the devoid luminous blue paint it had so he’ll take that view. The room was big for the family of merely two, his only family. It was torn apart._

A large pit of sorrow waving his body while his eyes blurred. He missed his father, he missed his home. But lost half of his things when he was taken and his father was gone. Not for good but trapped in that Hell called prison. 

_And all of the paperwork and battles. Being quite complex…_

_Magoroku understood._

Someday… he’d finally meet his father again, he hoped. So he was now operating alongside Sophia once more with a fresh mission and their new master. To steal and bring the Omni Lord back to their master.

Unlike most nights, it felt colder than normal. There wasn’t his typical smile on his lips as he circled onto the bed.

Scrawling on the sheets out in front of him. His mind was racing with unwanted thoughts of the past, sadistically Sophia and Gallows observed him getting hit without saying much. Hearing them mocking of his so-called Buddy underneath of it all. He was still upset about that. If only, he didn’t get a nightmare last night from the zapping causing him to wake up crashing on the floor covered in his own sweat and tears. Making sure he was fully prepared for the day.

Shido Sueroku sees Magoroku as special and amazing, feeding into his son’s ego and pride problems. He places Magoroku on a high stool and often praises him. He deeply cares about his son and wants what best for him. However, he doesn’t seem to notice that his son has issues and serious personality problems because he views his son as perfect and amazing. He’s proud of him for getting among the best grades his school’s being ranked second in his grade and also the student council president. 

**—**

His Papa never bothered to give the full story about his Mama, or Mother. Their mother being rather a personal topic, Magoroku doesn’t remember her much, if not at all. As far as Shido Magoroku knew, his mother never came into his left. 

When he tried to ask, Papa would make excuses and want to change the topic. “Not now, son. Maybe another time?” Or, “Now, right now isn’t the time to be telling stories, my boy, Magoroku. You know I love her deeply, don’t you? She loves you, too, my son.”

Eventually, he’d given on the idea of asking his Papa and let it like that.

In truth, Shido Magoroku doesn’t know the full story.

_Sueroku’s wife has blonde and blue eyes. He loves her so much, he’ll do anything for you. After giving birth, his wife ends up dying sadly, leaving him alone with his only one._

_He’s very loyal to her, despite being dead he refuses to marry anyone else or falls in love. Shido Sueroku believes that everyone should be tied to one lover even when dead. He’ll never try to replace his wife because he loves her._

_He makes sure that Magoroku knows that and teaches him that loyalty is everything._

_Still depressed about the loss of his wife, he tries to not let it get to him as he takes care of his son. Shortly, after seeing Magoroku saying Buddyfight something clicked within him. And he began to brighten up and focus on the good thing that is his son. He made a choice that his son was going to be a good buddyfighter someday and he was going to help make it happen!_

_He buys a bunch of Buddyfight cares for him soon and helped him built the decks. Before his son got a Buddy Monster from Darkness Dragon World. Sueroku took this as another sign that his son is special. He knows that since the first day he spoke._

_When Magoroku was around nine and tweleve, he took personal lessons with his father about playing the piano. He also teaches Magoroku to play the piano! It’s something that runs his family. Magoroku is quite good at playing the piano he noticed._

_While a bit dramatic, he’s a pretty decent dad, shockingly. He ends up taking care of Magoroku alone. Even if that’s a challenge, esp with also working, he manages and he enjoys it. Sueroku took this as another sign that his son is special. He knows that since the first day he spoke. Most of the Shido family, either doesn’t want to be near them or just doesn’t exist. He doesn’t have any siblings. He’s the only child. So it always has been him and Magoroku to take care of one another._

_any circumstance of him dwelling on such, he shouldn’t. He keeps a bunch of photos of him and his son that he piles up. He has a bunch of photos. He also enjoys making short videos of them in his free time._

_His wife was dead. Shido Sueroku believed that everyone should be tied to one lover even when dead. He married his beloved wife who gave birth to a single child before her passing, leaving her along with his son. He'd never try to replace his wife because he loved her. He tries to show up to everything as he believes it’s only proper for him to do so. He’s the only one decent enough to attend the press conference. He visits his wife’s grave to talk to her and about his day and about their son. He misses her a lot. While a touchy subject for him, he talks proudly about her._

_Someone he marked up to, praising from the sidelines. The only other person besties him, he saw as someone authoritative and influential. But the unpropitious downside was his father wasn't accomplishing amidst him anymore, remaining incarcerated for his crimes bequeathing the boy sluggish to justify himself… His only family… He did feel repentance, the difficulty for the antiquity but there shouldn’t be._

**—**

Magoroku had no choice to pick from the bowl of orders, so he accepted and recognized his demands, nodding his head as well, biting back his only shattered pride to agree with him. He was nervously standing as tall as one can humanly be while meeting his master he assumed was still his master. Incompetently occupying the same space as him, yet he was both doubtful but appreciative to be operating with someone charismatic as him _—_ the astounding Gaen Kyoya _—_ the one and only. Even after losing to Mikado Gao, everyone knew him, being adored by the masses. Still, Kyoya was everything he craved to have and be. Publicity. Strength. Wealth. To be praised and be seen as a king. To be loved. Cling to that power, to his ranks and his father.

His eyes stirred as he caught a glimpse of the familiar white snow-like hair and icy blue eyes that were like an ocean that reflected the sky. The long blue dress that waves perfectly. That girl was Sophia Sakharov, the one who was chosen by the stars filled with destiny. What did she think of this? Did she really want to return? Why did he care? He shouldn’t, their relationship was just going to be the same it always was from the start. Even he was surprised he didn’t protest her return but instead was embracing their fresh mission again.

Was that why she was coming back to Aibo? For a mission!? It makes sense, now he thought about it. She didn’t seem like the one to go back to their school without an important reason other than Aibo. There wasn’t a better reason, was there? A deeper reason for vagueness. That was the reason why he’d come to this place during a time like this! For a mission ordered by Kyoya-sama! 

It was going to be the same as it started. 

She was the previous vice president of Aibo Academy, an emotionlessly cold vice. The higher one in the command chain, he was merely a puppet on her strings. A puppet she had to take care of, she mostly did. So empty and impassive that it was difficult to tell what she was thinking, her words so short and simple, they knew how to handle the boy. She was almost like a brick of ice, the bitter glacier that melts but only that; she was tremendously qualified for her role before, despite the abundance amount of hiking. With him deriding her, disputing her; she was still good at her responsibilities. And she was coming back. It left him in this muddled mess of confusion. Did he really want her to come back to Aibo?

She had white-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. Waving in the summer winds, she didn't seem to care. She had unique icy blue eyes as bright and deep as the clear blue sky. Those eyes were bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter as if one glare would melt those before her. She was so stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with high shoulders and devoid expression. Focused on the pathway in front of her and serious in their mission of locating the Tenbu card. No matter the cost, she’ll complete the mission at hand no matter the cost or lengths she had to go. So dutiful. Always taking her duty as seriously as one cares. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake. She served an important role, in being his partner in crime. Often being the smart one since most of the time, if not, all of the time, she saw right past his flaws and plans. 

She knew how to handle him well as if she was seemingly trained for this task since she was born. Wouldn’t blink twice before sending someone to their doom, and finally into their grave. She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s customs as his new vice. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. And here she was doing so once more.

Hands behind his back, as he ponders for a moment. Having Sophia back felt rather nice, really. Something to finally talk to and they could start anew with this. He wasn't sure if Sophia wanted that.

Consequently, he managed to enroll in the school for that reason alone. He was at Aibo for all of his life as far as he could remember. He was their prevailing President of the school. All of the students simply refer to him as Student Council President or simply President Shido. A name rightfully fitting, people rarely use his first name Magoroku. He was among the best in his school, being ranked second in his grade and being book-smart. 

He saw himself as the king, better than anyone else. Mocking those below him, seeing them as nothing but stepping stones to his chest piece game. He craved fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. But he didn’t care about the disciples as much as he claims to.

He was outspoken, assured, lively. Always flashing a knowing smile at his peers. Inventing rather highly of himself while mocking those around him. He was quick to judge those who ranked below him. Allowing his thoughts to be heard but he was quite childish but he wasn’t alone, anymore. 

It felt strange having someone else inside his room with it at all times, and it took some improvement for them to find some sort of comfort around each other. She showed to comprehend the school better than most, despite being new and how truly huge the section was. Which was pleasant, since he wasn’t so fond of training new people for the job. She was quite trained in the matter.

Focused on the pathway in front of her and serious in their mission of discovering fighters worthy enough for the powers of the dark core. While focusing on the current tournament, the ACB Cup. They were both working underneath the same master, ordered to look for fighters worthy enough to wield the darkness and it warped their mind. Always taking her duty as seriously as one cares. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake, knowing the right moves to make and the words to say, always keeping her shoulder high and proud. Being confident in herself.

She served a significant role in being his partner in crime. Often being the smart one since most of the time, if not, all of the time, she saw right past his flaws and plans. She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s attendant as the new student council vice and his assistant. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. But he didn’t know about her private life and they rarely discuss those sorts of topics. 

Brilliant blue eyes were as intense as the winter ice, always looking ahead with a devoid expression, nothing seeping underneath her cracks. Icy blue eyes as bright and viciously thick as the clear blue sky. Simply standing off to the side being as still as a statue; often having her gaze glued on something. She kept to herself, only speaking when it was needed or when she had to.

White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with stern high shoulders and devoid expression. Almost glaring daggers at those whose lives she drains. Ruthlessly cold and stern, strict, and willing to take the proper action to get what she wants.

Clashing personalities but they somehow accomplished to form a unique bond over time, not being friends but also close. They managed to work together, forming good teamwork. Playing off each other’s moves as if there wasn’t a chance in the world. She stepped up for him when Genma was glaring, explaining and Magoroku instantly played that off.

They did as much as one could to prepare, Sophia even helping him to ensure. Often leaving Sophia to be very busy regarding other things. Doing the proper research on all of the fighters, despite his confidence in believing they had a high chance of winning. Their team was bound to win through his eyes but also she stated there wasn’t a need to watch it if they were going to win. Magoroku wanted to be fully prepared, it didn’t hurt to refresh his mind. 

Keeping all of the fighters mentally noted in his head as he sat on his chair with the remove in his gloved hand. At first, he thought it was a chore, and nothing else being wearied of the battles but shortly, he erupts in sheer laughter and belatedly slips off his chair with a loud yelp being unable to control himself very well. Smacking himself on the floor gave him a wake-up call to stop creating jokes about these fighters. He wouldn’t admit it but he didn’t want to lose without studying the fights beforehand knowing fully well it could’ve been useful to do so. They were going to fully prepare the fights, no matter the costs. 

The white-haired merely observed this impassively, even crossing her arms at one point as he kept chuckling. Staring at him for the most before looking away when he finally fell to the hard ground. Giving her facts of some of the fighters and input when she needed or wanted. But for the most part, Magoroku enjoys talking and hearing himself talk. 

She was only serving with him and doing as she was told by him from their master, and he was in the ABC Cup for his self-indulgent career. He’d watch the fighters having their battles from the ranks. Even locking up that Genma guy for the sake of his plans. She did everything she needed, even taking plans into her action when he wouldn’t. Often giving her orders, discussing them beforehand before calling her name, to which she knew what needed to be done. She understood what she needed to do and what had to be done. 

Locking up Gemma below by making him fall when the floorboard opens, using the cameras they added into the room when needed. She kept her tablet with her, utilizing the item to take notes or to watch the cameras. Even keeping in contact with her beloved master. 

He wanted nothing more than to win the ABC Cup, just as he declared he was going to his father. And his father was waiting. Bringing the award home to show his father was his top goal and prove to everyone else who was boss in this school. Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Everything that mattered to him at this very moment was this ABC Cup. His professedly and impeccable approaches. However, Sophia had different plans, despite being rather annoyed working with him but they were both operating for the equivalent person, nonetheless. Both still working to achieve the same goals. 

She was a member of her team and the only one who stayed inside the Buddy Pit. Normally, viewing him from the sidelines. She had a keen eye, being glued to the many keys panels and screens in her sights. Often giving notes before or after the match. 

When plans didn't go his way, he would easily tick, anger would fill his eyes as the plans didn't seem to work as he hoped. Triggering the bitterness of his soul. Normally, he complains and shouts, dramatically but never went that far but the Cup… 

Seeing him at his worst. Witnessing him and his emotions were all too common. 

Viewing his every twitch, his every move, hearing his words as he spoke. He often paced around the room, talking to himself and groaning when things weren’t going his way before. She normally stood near the bookcase while her eyes trailed him without a word but the annoyance was seeping beneath

Pacing around the room as his mind was racing. Disoriented, blurred, dubious. In a pure fit of fury and indignation, he ended up knocking the books off their casing. As a loud thud would saturate the capacity.

He often threw a huge fit once they entered the room, she would sit on the sidelines simply viewing with annoyance. Screaming and he kept shouting in sheer exasperation, tossing the books off the shelves, allowing the countless pages to spread open, and breathing heavily. 

Letting out all of his pent-up emotions, not caring if she was inside of the office, he trusted her more than enough to see him at his lowest points. Breaking points. But he was far too overconfident for his good that he failed to see his flaws, causing him to act in such a manner.

Her master trailed her to deal with this. On the account of their master, allowing him to get out his anger was something that needed to be done. But they were all past that now, seeing this as a new start. And it was a strange way it kinda was one for them.

As far as their background is concerned, the concept was not new to either of them. Both already met and worked together underneath the same master. That mission wasn't easy said and done, searching for fighters worthy enough to wield the darkness. The same dark power that would warp their mind as it wanted. The same dark swelling their hearts as well.

Was it even a good idea to be working with her once more? But they had good teamwork, playing off one another’s moves as swiftly as one did and made that work. They made it work the first time, so why not again? He ignored those doubts and thoughts. But he doesn’t mind her company, despite her stern and indifferent nature.

Just like _old_ times. This what it was, wasn’t it?

_He grabbed the handle and slid the door open, catching the attention from the girls to his right._

_“Student Council President Shido!”_

_“Why, you’re here late.”_

_Magoroku flashed a smile towards them, “Naturally, as the student council president, I work hard so that everyone can have a secure student life.” He stepped outside of the room before lifting his hand to his hair, “Oh? And yet you want to know how I still get top grades?” He flickered his hair proudly, “You see, it’s because I’m a genius.”_

_He placed his hands behind his back as he turned to face the girls in front of him. The smile wouldn’t leave him._

_“But that aside… being at school this late is a violation of clause 8 of the school’s rules. I’ll need to report this to the guidance counselors…”_

_So… should I report them? Upholding proper conduct is paramount to a successful institution. He knew that. Depending on their record, they may be suspended or even expelled. But Magoroku went with the different option here, he was understanding after all._

_The girls' expressions shifted to worry._

_“But!” He placed a hand on his chest before glancing up to meet their wavering gazes of worry. “I’ll keep this a secret, just for today. Be sure to go home quickly.”_

_Without another word from him, the girls’ admitted their sorrows and hastily turned. He watched as they dashed away from the scene with a smile. He felt slight joy coming from the scene itself._

_That was rather fun! I had them scared there for a second._

_He had the whole school within his hands, the control, the power, and the superiority of it all. He had a deep need to feel superior and higher than the rest, he knew he was._

_With that, he shifted back into the student council room, or rather, his office. He closed his eyes before sliding the door closed behind him. He placed a hand on his chin as he opened a single eye to meet her stoic gaze. “Truly, how am I such an understanding student council president? Don’t you think so, Vice President Sophia?”_

_“I wouldn’t know. I don’t want to know either, Shido.”_

_“How far were we in the videos of the grade schoolers that are probable to show up in the ABC Cup, again?” He asked as he began to walk towards his large desk, “Although it’s not as if any of us are going to get beaten by one of them.” He grabbed the remote and flipped the television on by pressing the button._

_She turned to look at him, “Then you don’t need to watch them.”_

_“It’s better to be careful, right?”_

_The first video on the screen was that of a familiar face. Elementary school grade six student and unranked fighter Gao Mikado. A member of team Ball Su Soleli and user of the dragon world deck._

_“Unranked sixth grader, of Team Balle Soleil, Mikado Gao. He plays Dragon World,” Sophia explained._

_“This is… the fight with Ryuenji Tasuku that the whole school is talking about.” So this is the card fight he had against Tasuku Ryuenji that everyone at the academy has been talking about. It has to be. Ever since this fight happened everyone was on about it. He heard a lot about it from his peers. “He won because he drew Dragoblade, Dragobrave at the right time?”_

_As expected, Magoroku began to laugh. “As I thought, he could only win against Ryuenji Tasuku through pure luck.”_

_It was nothing but pure luck in the end, no matter how much one thought otherwise. He just happened to draw a Dragon Blade Drago Brave at the right time to win it. I must admit now having seen the contest this poise celebrated victory was nothing more than pure luck._

_“Watching Gao’s fight reminded me… about Aragami’s crowning moment of idiocy in that loss against him.” I can’t believe that Rouga actually lost to this guy. It makes me want to see him embarrass himself again. That sudden thought gave him an idea. “Well, let’s watch this one next, shall we?”_

_He clicked on the remote again._

_These videos… aren’t really so bad after all._

**—**

_“Here are your Buddy monsters, hand picked from the best,” Kyoya explained, “I’d believe Death Ruler Gallows is best suited for you, Shido Magoroku.”_

**—**

The next day rolls by rather quickly yet the days felt so long due to his dread and body being rather sore. He ignored it as he was more focused on his school day. 

Much like the day before this day was such a gorgeous, splendid summer day where the sky was brightly clear with the sky-blue coloring. Trees are blooming and everyone, or rather the students appeared to be having a good time, despite being another school day filled with work. The sun was dangling high above the earth, providing sunlight for the plants and people. Colorful birds circulating and soaring in the clear azure were tweeting with a captivating melody that would draw anyone in.

He shifted towards the shelters of the extended window. One in front of his desk, “Let’s get some more sunlight in here, shall we?” 

While the window curtains, lightly blue in tune, were imperceptibly divided on each face, slightly open for all to view. Allowing the lovely brightness to dazzle and glisten in the office for the room. He always made sure to keep his curtains spread apart on beautiful days much like these.

Allotting an untroubled sigh to flee his lips, “Such a lovely day out, isn’t it?” He smiles happily as the slight brought him some comfort from the horrible things he got through, “I wish all days were like this…” 

"He's calling." 

Magoroku knew what she met by now. Gazing up at her tensely, meeting her indifferent expression as she once again pulled the card out…

This time...

And here they were again, back within the inners of his lair. Locating in the middle where they were last time, becoming the main meeting place. 

While two teens stood right next to each other. Gallows was seemingly waiting inside his card. Not being bothered to up this time. Good, he shouldn’t.

Having one of his arms on his legs, as he had his eyes tightly closed. He was thinking. "Settle down." A soft and muttered tone that the male was small enough for the two teenagers to hear from their spot on the footings. Before he raised his arms, picking a card, "You'll be next!" Throwing the card high into the air, nearly reaching the rocks on the ceiling. 

The two watched as he spoke the common phrases and as he did, a purple symbol began to appear…

**_"Awaken! Power of Darkness! Power of Fiends. Power of the Hundred Demons!"_ **

He watched as the card shifted to a black coat wolf, howling loudly. The unexpected turn of events causes Magoroku to flinch and tensed his arms near his midsection before he yelped in alarm. Two large wolf-like heads along with gold-plated armor.

“We are the great Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthrus! Woof!” One of the heads shouted.

While the other head directed to glance at the one who roared their handle, “Just wait for a second! Why do you get to it all? Bow wow!” After he spoke, the head leaned in, biting the other’s neck.

“That’s hurt, woof!” He hastily bites back on the other neck.

And Magoroku felt uneasy from this. Gulping, not enjoying the mere large fangs sticking from under their skin, finding such a thing to be scary and not worth it. He’ll just hope this monster would serve him and his team some justice. His current wish right now was that his fears would just cease already.

Closing one of the eyes, glaring coldly at the teenager below, “This time, you’d better not mess up, Shido!”

_Yes! Loud and clear, sir._ The male easily sweatdropped and straightened his back, raising his hand, giving his master a soldier salute, “I-I understand, sir!”

Sophia merely stood still, not reacting to anything that’s been going on already here.

**—**

They kept the mission in mind as they went on about their daily lives as if they weren’t working for their new sama, their new master, Ikazuchi-sama.”

The two sauntered inside the corridors collectively, transferring their classroom books from the student council meeting they had briefly. Sophia was carrying the edges of her book, establishing it beneath her armpits, keeping it in place. While Magoroku was simply holding the book near his waist.

Using his free hand, parting the door fully open to see a few kids were inside the room, dwelling near the front ends of the linings. He was faced with a bunch of sixth-graders, but not just, Mikado Gao and his cronies were inside. What are they doing here? This isn’t a hangout. There’s a junior high-class lecture hall next. Well, he thought there’s going to be another class in here soon.

“Huh? I thought the junior high school division was using this classroom next?”

The group turned to look at him. 

The only female in the bright green and white took a few steps towards them, making her way up the stairs, “Student Council President Shido!” She greeted him. Her hazel eyes peering at him, as she adjusted her glasses, “That fighter who fought Gao the other day, Death Shido. Could he be…?”

Magoroku spontaneously panicked at those accounts. He threw his arms into the air as his eyes dilated, "Not me!”

“Could he be…?” Her voice grew darker, colder than before, almost glaring at him now.

He felt his whole body shaking from his fear, his dread. Nothing but the overwhelming sensation of pure dread coursing within his frame. He felt the room grew hotter from the pressure. 

He needed to say something! Anything! Something! 

_‘I need to laugh off their suspicions!’_

_Of course, that wasn’t me! Don’t be crazy! There’s no way I’d let Gallows possess me, and then call myself Death Shido!_

He raised his free hand upward, towards his face, merely stepping in front of Sophia, “S-Stop joking around!” stammering badly but he forced himself to continue moreover, closing his eyes, trying his best to shake off this feeling, addressing his hand almost as if he was fanning himself, “There’s no way that I would let Gallows possess me,” Opening his eyes once more, glancing off to the side, almost effortlessly trying his best to think up of something, just anything to keep them from him. Pointing his hands towards them now, folding in his two middle fingers while keeping out his pinky, index, and thumb, “And call me Death Shido!”

Before he was able to explain further, was hasty to react. Sophia raised her arm, smacking him across his shoulder and neck as harshly as she possibly could, making sure he would shut his mouth before he spits something out that would make them both be questioned further. Sophia’s expression remained stoic but she was finding his wording annoying. She has to stop him from exposing their secrets. He was being a fool, it was clear had no idea how to shut up. 

He grasped as he felt a sharp sensation of pain coursing through his body, sensing himself getting weaker as he lost his footing to stand. He lost his standing as he finally descended to the floor. 

She grabbed him by the waist to keep him from fully slumping to the floor. She was able to keep him from completely falling on the floor. It seems President Shido is tired from all his hard work. 

“It seems like President Shido isn’t feeling well." Enough to talk about our plans. She stared with them, appearing as professional as she could as she was explaining. “Excuse us.”

She dragged him out of the room.

She knew how to handle him well as if she was seemingly trained for this task since she was born. Wouldn’t blink twice before sending someone to their doom, and finally into their grave. She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s customs as his new vice. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. 

Her devoid expression altered as she was dragging him in the halls. Once he was able to walk again, she let go and he stood up. The two made it outside of the school, walking effortlessly near the white thick wall. 

He rubbed the back of his neck, still feeling a little sore. “My neck suddenly hurt a lot. Maybe I’m working too hard.”

He didn’t seem to know that smacked him back there. She won’t be hearing other complaints. ‘What did you do that for?! I’m gonna have a sore neck for a week but you think they bought my story?’

“Da.” She simply nodded with no emotion.

Right beside him, a step behind was a girl. Dawning all blue and white, of all different shades that blended well with the rest of her features. As the creases of her dress sway with the swings. White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. Icy blue eyes as bright and thick as the clear blue sky. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with stern high shoulders and devoid expression. 

Focused on the pathway in front of her and serious in their mission on taking the Tenbu card. Always taking her duty as seriously as one cares. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake. She served an important role, in being his partner in crime. Often being the smart one since most of the time, if not, all of the time, she saw right past his flaws and plans. 

They walked along the pathway with books in hand in silence.

Sophia closely trailing the chairman. Holding what appears to be a book with a pink outline on the cover. This book belonged to the Student Council, coming from an important meeting not that long ago.

She had a deep feeling, as if someone was watching from the corner. She had a feeling that someone was watching her. She always had a strong sense of when she was being watched and it was it.

_“Let me come out! I wanna see what’s going on!”_

She heard voices from behind her, turning her head slightly to the side. Seeing the two standing behind a tree. They were following them, she comprehended it. Hearing enough of their words, she shifted. Stoically gazing in front of her once more, towards them. 

“We’re being followed.”

She spoke in a soft but stern tone to Magoroku. 

He flinched. Huh? What did she mean? In a panic he turned around to be faced with whatever that she was referring too. His navy eyes met the boy fidgeting behind a tree near the blue polish gates. He was faced with a familiarized male, underdeveloped the shadows of the tree, near the edges of the blue gateway.

“Mikado Gao?” Magoroku instantly feared for the worst. He knew what this meant. _Do you know what this means? If the Buddy Police are following us, they think I’m Death Shido!_ He turned back around and kept walking alongside Sophia. “If we’re being followed by the Buddy Police, that means they think I’m Death Shido!” 

Sophia turned to gaze at him as he spoke but said nothing in reply.

He cupped his fingers. As he thought of what to do for a moment. _Wait! I think I have an idea!_

“Oh!” Grasping almost excitedly, as a light bulb appeared under his head. He pointed his index finger towards the sky, “I have an idea!” 

He hastily shifted towards the corner, calling out the Hundred Demons card, allowing the card to go rampage inside the establishment. 

He stood behind the building with a hand up at his forehead, mainly to cover the sun from shining within his eyes. 

The two watched as the buddy police youth flew towards the air. Leaning of the side, resting one of his hands on his waist while the other was raised, seemingly covering the sun. The end of his lips curls to a bright, all-knowing smile. Admiring his sudden work.

“And with that, I’m no longer a suspect!”

_We dodged a bullet thanks to my quick thinking!_

Sophia had one of her white complexion brows raised into the air. Her head awkwardly facing upward to the sky before turning her head and eyes to meet his proud gaze. “I don’t understand.”

_Right! I guess my genius plan is a little over your head. You see, with their attention focused on Orthrus they’ll forget all about me._ He turned to smirked at her as he brought his hands down, “We’ll let orthrus go on a rampage, and draw their attention away from me. A real tactical play!”

She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Was it a little too advanced for you?”

He really was clueless, wasn’t he? She didn't respond before her expression shifted. He failed to see the many flaws with it. She closed her eyes, letting out an annoyed sigh watching it slowly but painfully as an obvious alternative. He wasn’t very bright. Letting out an annoyed sigh. She rubbed her head with the tip of her fingers. A small bubble of sweat dripped down her cheeks.

Her sudden behavior provoked him to frown, glancing at her in worry. "Wh-What's wrong?"

He began to worry if she was becoming uneasy or ill. Maybe she was starting to have a headache? Maybe she needed a nurse? Or maybe… What…? Not a good idea…? 

She didn’t respond as Gallows flew out of his pocket. A gust of wind and bright gold shining popping up in front of Magoroku, closing the gap and breaking it between Sophia and Magoroku.

“Gesha-sha! What’s makes you so sure that Orthus will return to us after is his rampage?”

She had a few questions to ask of her own. Sophia lifted her head and opened her eyes to meet Magoroku’s gaze. She removed her fingers from her face. Her expression is a mixture of worry and concern. Clearly, his plan was affecting her mental state. Oddly enough, displaying her weakness, knowing what will happen if this would be bad. Sweat nobly pouring down her cheeks.

“What are you going to do if he gets captured?”

What makes him so sure that Orthrus will come to them after his rampage? Or worse? What will he do if he gets captured? Both questions that Magoroku knew were important, he hasn’t thought of that. He was rather shortsighted.

Magoroku leaned forward, “Who knows what he’ll say to the authorities?”

Magoroku paled. His eyes widened. He panicked. _Oh no! If that happens, Ikazuchi-sama is going to zap me again with his lightning bolt again!_ Being zapped with lightning bolts again was something he’d never wanted to happen again. It was painful. 

He raised his arms and threw them around, “I-If that happened, then Ikazuchi-sama will hit me with lightning again!” Before he turned his back, dashing away to locate the card. 

He left Sophia and Gallows behind at the sidewalk.

He found himself within the school, not wanting to be affected by the Gas happening outside. Once he entered the first he’d managed to sneak himself within his little friend group, hiding behind the one in purple and white: Kisaragi Zanya. 

If Magoroku recalled correctly and he knew he was correct with this. His lips were curled to a rather pleased smirk, eyes narrowing as his tan coded brows borrowed. With the large chaos happening outside and Gao being momentarily disabled. He got it!

_‘This is my chance to steal Tenbu’s card!’_

Now’s the perfect time to steal the Tenbu card! 

He simply stood there, trying his best to think of a perfect plan. Anything to get to be able to take the card out from under their noses. His expression shifted to shock.

“You rookies.”

His lips parted as he heard the voice of someone new. Who is that?

He turned as his body lowered as he parted his lips.

Finding a weird and tall looking male, making their way towards him. He was dressed in a mixture of light and dark purple. Dark-colored locks with golden kernels. His skin is an odd mixture of yellow and being pale. His outfit, dawning a bat in between were a tie should be located in. He never has seen the male before, his eyes widened, studying the male without any effort being placed into his actions. He didn’t say much else after that, merely opening his purple and black umbrella, turning his heels away from the teenagers, walking off. 

_“A V-Vampire?”_

_“Hey! Don’t be rude!”_

He heard Gao’s cronies whisper behind him.

Magoroku didn’t bother to listen to the two fools whispering to one another instead he was more focused on this weird vampire guy now.

Magoroku shook those thoughts away and shifted to find that this enigmatic male decorated in purple already outside. 

_He just was inside a second ago! How can you be arriving from over there?!_

That was shockingly fast… teleportation, maybe? 

He shook those thoughts away. He knew there was no time to be like this. He had a mission and since his buddy and Vice weren’t here, he had to think of something on his own.

He followed the group, holding to get closer to the Hundred Demons card and make sure it didn’t get arrested.

He witnessed a bunch of weird one-eyed bats start attacking the monster, swarming him like some sort of Bee high with their prey. 

The monster disappeared as if it was teleported out of the area. The male began to feel relieved but also worried. He had no idea where the monster went. Was that Sophia’s doing? He could only hope that she had something up her jacket for him to use.

He moved towards the outside, standing along to Mikado’s cronies. He silently followed the gang as they made their way outside, wanting to know more about this tell male. He couldn’t help but gaze as he took in the air.

He overheard their discussion.

“Thanks! You saved us!” The buddy spoke, shifting closer towards the male, “Thanks to you, I didn’t have to punch or get punched by my partner!” He raised his hand before patting him on the shoulder but he ended up knocking the umbrella out of his hands. Causing him to yelp and turn into sand.

Magoroku was surprised to see that. Like the others. He just invopated into thin air just like that!

**—**

Rumors has it that the garden on the Aibo Academy roof is magnificent. 

A perfect place and scene with grass life. Containing numerous and diverse flowers along with heavy and thick bright green bushes. The flowers were blooming with many various colors, all were different and unique in their little way. Purple, pink, and blue were the tones his navy eyes caught. Excellently circulated throughout the given area. 

Japanese flowers were a good site for them in the early afternoon, he thought. Most of the grass was satisfied with Sumire flowers, a small purple time flower that had many shades. One that he ostensibly deemed was attractive. Japanese flowers were always so beautiful you couldn’t help but gaze longingly at the small ones near the trees.

As birds seemingly flew around the area without many considerations, singing a melody of chirps as they went. Dancing in the sky without much thought. It was a relaxing tone. Surely they must’ve been tiny bugs in the area. Hidden inside the darkness of the good thick bushes. 

The sun was dangling from above, the bushes were blooming with bright green. Lively and well. 

_We cannot risk the Buddy Police or anyone else, discovering that Death Shido is in fact Shido._

She stood near the roofs, in the corner. She had Gallows by his strings, following her without fail. He was floating aside her. And no one was there. It was a perfect place for her to bring the Hundred Demon’s card. The roof was always perfect for her that is. 

_So I’ll become Death Shido and get Tenbu myself._

However, she didn’t care for any of that ‘pretty’ nonsense. It was meaningless. Pointless. The word pretty made her annoyed, disgusted even. Everything here will rot away. Everything always did. It’ll be carried away by Kyoya-sama’s orders. She only completed their mission.

She managed to make it near the corners of the structures on the roof. No one was here to bother her up here. Gallows was floating by her side also, following her sways. He had more respect for her than Magoroku, she assumed. Raising her glowing buddyfight card high in the air, summoning the monster to her location. Landing mere inches away from her. Before she lowered her arm back to her side once more, still holding the card within her grasp. 

The monster was clearly confused, staring around awkwardly while shifting their heads in rather awkward positions. Trying their best to get a sense as to where they were.

“Wh-What’s going on, woof?”

“What happened, bow-wow?”

_You’ll do as I say if you know what’s good for you. Do you understand?_ Her expression devoid of anything as she stared, “Do as I say if you don’t want to die.”

The monster spoke nothing but merely listened to her words. She had a plan. She was exploitative for her duties, some would admit. Effectively stealing was their main goal.

“At this point, it would be bad if Death Shido was revealed to be Shido,” She explained,“So I’ll become Death Shido and steal Tenbu!” 

With that being said, she instantly pulled out the darkcore from beneath her jacket, and raised it up. “Darkness Barrier,” She closed her eyes as she threw high into the air, “Activate!” 

“Gesha!” 

With this ordered, the Darkness barrier activated once more. Once again, a mini-sized hydra abruptly popped up, flying around what seems to be a large ball with a mixture of purple and black, as it was swirling around the ball, growing bigger until the dragon swiftly flew below, leaving the ball to burst out adhesive lines of concealment before they were inundated by the blackness. 

He flinched by allowing the heavy winds to take his body, closing his eyes before re-opening them, finding he was in some sort of buddy-like area, filled with a large rock almost like the desk in front him, possibly a screen or keypad, he appropriated. With three large purplish almost coded pinkish orbs in front of them. Magoroku saw what was happening and became rather confused with the sudden actions. 

“It’s Death Shido!”

WAIT, WHAT?!

Death Shido, no it was Sophia in that outfit. The blamed chairman, along with the rest of Gao’s friends, were being raised in the center of the pit. He cringed at this, his body tensing, as he stared around the area confusingly. He was confused by this, tensing. 

He notices her long front strands of hair professedly pricking out from under the upper parts of the mask. He could tell her eyes were icy blue. This was her, he knew his partner in crime. But why was she doing this? The question he couldn’t quite pinpoint, not yet. But he noticed it had to be her underneath the outfit.

What was she thinking!?

“Where are we?” Asked the male with long purple.

He wondered why could be doing this. Magoroku was still glancing at the girl, as his arm rosed. They locked eyes for a mere moment. Before Sophia torn her eyes from him and into the main group. 

Death Shido lifted up his hand. This Death Shido pointed their index finger towards the group ahead of her from her stance, “If you wish to escape from this Darkness Barrier…” She paused, allowing that sink into their heads, “You must fight Death Shiso herself…”

Herself!? This voice… Her voice rang through his ears. 

_‘Sophia?!’_

“Herself?” Kuguru questioned Death Shido’s words.

_You must defeat Death Shido if you wish to leave here. You must fight her._ Sophia brought her hand up, staring up towards the ceiling, pondering. She couldn’t use she/her pronouns, not when Death Shido, or rather Shido, was a boy himself. 

“Uh, no, I mean…” She shook those thoughts away, pointed her finger down towards the others, trying her best to play the part. “Fight me!” 

“That’s odd…”

_What am I saying? I mean fight him!_

“No, I mean…” She staggered those decisions with the tip of her fingers. This was wasting her time, surely. And she was struggling with his part. _Once again… To leave here you must fight me._

“You must fight Death Shido himself!”

Magoroku could only watch through the struggle, not being able to do much, if not anything at all to help.

“He sounds just like Shido!”

“But president Shido is right here, yo!”

Magoroku turned his head and lowered his arm as they spoke about him, they also were all glaring at him. Finally noticing that they were a part of their group.

He had no other choice, did he? 

_In that case, I guess I’ll have to play into this part. See, I told you I’m not this crazy Death Shido guy!_

At least, it’ll take the blame off of him which is what he wanted in the first place. His eyes and turning his frame away from the rest of them. Placing on his hands down to his waist while the other was rubbing the head of his hand, tensely chuckling. “See, I keep telling you that I’m not Death Shido!” 

“Warp successful!” A young familiar voice can be ringing inside all of their ears. A girl with bright pink hair finally popped out of her shuttle, pointed her finger towards the group, mic nearing her lips, proudly shouting into it, “Wherever there are Buddyfights, you’ll find Paruko Nanana!”

After Gao and his friends started a discussion that Magoroku and Sophia couldn’t be bothered to listen to. He flew over towards the fight teenager simply standing in the middle of the stage, as they all stared at her.

“Okay, all non-fighters go…” he pointed towards the large dragon head with an opening, "Over there, probably!”

And they all silently followed where she pointed, making their way towards one of the Buddy pits.

“Ravenous Beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Legend!” 

Sophia was using a normal Buddyfight Core Case. Her normal teal dark core shined, lifting in up. The deck and core altered to a gem on top of her and as her five hand cards came out.

“On the tail of a cyclone, emergency launch! Luminize! Sunshine Guardians!”

Paruko swiped, “Buddy… FIGHT!”

“Raise the flag!” The two fighters shouted in unison.

“Hero World!”

“Legend World!”

**【Mikado Gao’s life: 10】**

**【Death Shido’s life: 10】**

“Going first is Death Shido!”

While in the Skull pit, Magoroku was in the back watching as the two fighters luminized their decks and raised their flags from within the Buddy Skull pit. He couldn’t be in his single pit for Sophia but this was okay, he guessed. 

“So Death Shido is using Legend World today?” The only female in the skull pit pointed out.

A world she always uses behind that mask of hers. But unlike Magoroku, she didn’t yank the draping blood-red cape she was dawning afterward.

_While here in the skull pit, we’re able to talk to the fighters if we want._ The tan-haired parted his lips, closed his eyes, and pointed his index finger upward, “While you’re in the skull pit, you can talk to the fighters, too.”

The deck builder flinched back, eyeing him weirdly, “How do you know that?”

Wait, how did he know that? Well, it’s obvious, isn’t it?

Magoroku opened his eyes in shock, before quickly turning away from everyone and rubbing his gloved index finger on his face. The boy raised a blow at this, giving a mixture that was mere worry and thankful. He had to think fast. “Uh, intuition?” 

Death Shido, or rather let’s say, Death Sophia had increased the total amount of gauge in her hand with the King Of Forest, Zlatorog! Finally attacking, being the first attack in the game. She managed to inflict two damage to Gao and ended her move. Not being told afterward and after that. All being told by the pink-haired pro caster, Paruko.

Gao’s move started and he drew his card before doing a typical charge and draw. For the first move of his, he pays one gauge to activate his transform card. “Super Burning Speed! Round-Up All Criminals!” The aura of deep and burning fire surrounded his frame, glowing the tainted coloring, as his outfit transformed to metal armor. 

Paruko was super excited to announce his fresh transformation he had right off the bat but also Gao felt as if it was too heavy. Not being fond of the sudden heavy armor he was currently dawning, he ripped it off from his frame. Only leaving his shoes and gloves parts one, the rest could leave! Before calling a monster to his left stance and Buddy calling to the right and he made it to the center. He just created the Gao formation. 

Behind the boney masked the female watched in silence as his moves played fluently for her. And behind the countless bodies of his friends stood a lonely boy in green. Preferring to stay behind them and watch his vice fight in his place, it was rather rare to see her Buddyfight so he took this time to enough it. Of course, he had faith in her moves, believing she would and could win this. His arms crossed, one of his eyebrows raised knowingly as a smirk pestered on his features. He appeared smug. She was strong, skilled, and just as powerful as she was a person but not as much as him. He was the greatest Buddyfighting in his eyes. She was… second best. Yeah, that could work! And that was him giving this expression…

Out on the Buddyfighting stage activated his buddy’s ability. That allows the monster to destroy one of the opponent’s monsters. One of Death Sophia’s cards. Only if you pay two gauge but he plenty of that after gaining some before. Drum destroyed the center position monster as Gao called an attack to be her, went in to attack her directly. The monster ran towards the finger on the platform, towards her. 

She covered herself with one of her hands as the attack came in. 

【Death Shido’s life: 10→8】

Gao told Drum to attack next. 

The monster went for the attack on the masked fighter once more, feeling sharp winds breezing over her body. 

【Death Shido’s life: 8→5】

“And finally, there’s me!” Gao wasn’t finished with his attack, he was saving himself for last.

She won’t allow that to happen. She took one of the cards from her hands, “I cast! Holy Grail!” 

She blocked his attack.

“Damn it!” Gao snapped.

**_“The Move End.”_ **

It was her turn. Her features displayed nothing. Her arms down to her side. Despite pretending to be Death Shido, she acted nothing like the male yet everyone was dumb enough to buy it. 

All thanks to her Dark Core powers. 

**_“Your Move.”_ **

“Now it’s my turn!” She spoke, “Draw! Charge and Draw!” before drawing a card and doing the same charge and draw. Her moves were quick but carefully planned.

“I call to the left, Waweldrache!” She raised the card in her hands. “I Buddy call to the right, Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthurs!” 

The monster quickly went to the right as she called. 

They were seemingly proud that they were finally called. 

【Death Shido’s life: 5→6】

Of course, as she thought, Paruko checked the monster in her little Scope and explained the card’s information to everyone in the camera.

Sophia ignored the pink-haired that was going off. The white-haired was busy thinking of her plays, “I equip Famous Sword, Hrunting!” Her expression was that of a deep serious scowl, almost annoyed as the item appeared in front of her. A large thick sword and she wrapped her hands around it, taking it.

“I cast!” She paid three of the five gauge she needed to play, “Decree of Dullahan!” 

A thick glow surrounded the monsters on her field, granting the monster on her field who is a Wydar Sarkal a double attack ability. 

With the item wrapped around her hand, she was ready to fight, “Waweldrache. Do a link attack with me!” After those words, swiftly leaping off of her platform and dashed towards the fighter across the stage. She raised her sword as she got closer and instantly struck him with it. Her attack was large enough to break his current defense. 

His nine life got caught to five from her attack. Taking four damage from the link attack.

She wasn’t done yet!

“Orthrus! Attack Mikado Gao!”

Gao counters the move and kicks the monster in the guts, instantly poking a hold inside and destroying it.

Sophia clutched her teeth in annoyance from this before turning her head, “Waweldrache! Attack Assault leader!”

And with that…

**_“You Move End.”_ **

Her turn was now over, leaving it for Gao.

He charged and drew after he drew his card. He destroys the Waweldrache monster on the field using Drum’s effect once more. Gao called and attacked and Sophia cast once more, “I cast! Holy Grail!” Blocking his attack once more. Gao only attacked again, her five life dropping to three. 

And finally, he called it… “Final Phrase!”

Sophia parted her lips for a moment in shock, backing away before clutching her teeth for the final phrase. He blasts the winds towards her as her eyes lip parted and eyes widened from the shock of the bright lights smacking her. Knocking her life points down to zero. Losing the fight. 

The Darkness Barrier broke in the process and the dark flames teleported them back to where they all were. 

Sophia broke off with Gallows by this. Losing the Hundred Demon card. 

“Gesha-Gesha! Looks like you lost, Big Sis Sophia, geh.” 

Gallows seemed down as if he didn’t want her to lose. Sophia only clutched her teeth, gritting in annoyance from this. 

…

**_“GAME END. WINNER MIKADO GAO.”_ **

He heard the bot say as he also teleported with him. He couldn’t believe she lost, she was going to have to get punished for it, he thought! 

Ungainly and hunched, Magoroku walked towards a few steps before turning, stuttering as his head was still facing Gao, “I-I need to take off now!” He awkwardly shuffles away in the grass, his boats creating the ruffles noise. 

However, he didn’t make it far before he heard it...

“Student Council President!” 

He felt his heart instantly drop in his chest, dramatically raising his arms in the air and letting out a surprised noise. Eyes completely dilated. Sweat poured down his body. Shaking heavily at what might come night.

It was Mikado Gao who called him...

“I’m very sorry!”

“Eh?” Magoroku processes that as he veered to face the redhead, and did so confusingly at the boy. 

The trainee was bowing at him, eyes closed, “The truth is, I suspected that you might be Death Shido,” he admitted, before lifting himself and giving a bright smile towards the boy, “But I’m really glad I was wrong!”

Magoroku shifted his movements at that, placing one of his hands on his hip while the other one was planted behind his back. Gazing up at the side, thinking… He slightly smirked, acting casually smug but also was still notably sweating as well.

“There’s no way I could be that weird costumed freak!” 

They all took that in but all Magoroku wanted was to just leave, “Well, I must take my leave now! As the Student Council President, I have important things to do!”

Gao nodded understandably, “That’s alright! Best of luck with your duty, I totally understand! See ya later, President Shido.” 

“Of course, thank you!”

Magoroku awkwardly rushed away from the outside and made his way past the doors and was down the hall, finally feeling some sense of reassurance. 

Sophia. She was Death Shido this time. Actually, it was quite nice of her to act like him. Understanding her true motives behind that move wasn't that hard to discover. 

Really it was two simple reasons. 

One to push the blame somewhere here so they won't discover he was in fact Death Shido behind his mask. And two, to hopefully win the card and be successful in their mission.

“Now, where’s Sophia?”

His office instantly came into his mind. And he made his way from the large halls towards the office. Having his logo on it. He grabbed the blue sliding door and slid it open. Revealing the insides. And in his favor, he noticed the girl stoically standing inside of the room with his boned buddy standing simply off to the side. He greeted her by her name as he stepped the threshold before closing the door.

“He’s calling.” Stoically the female took a mere step forward, pulling out from underneath her pocket, “Let’s go.”

Magoroku merely gulps at this as the portal grows into thin air, engulfing them inside. 

And here they were faced with their anger master. Coffee eyes piercing at them with such hostility, “You unless idiots!” The zapping came their way once more.

Sophia lifted her card, protecting herself from the attack using her powers while Magoroku shifted in pain and kept altering his body in hopes the pain would go away soon.

Sophia merely stared at her card and not at the boy who was muttering in pain...

“Th-This time, I’m not the one who lost!” 

Sophia closed her eyes from this statement. He was placing all of the blame on her. Magoroku kept screaming in pain from the stinging. 

“Whose fault it is that I had to wear that weird costume?” 

“Next time, you must bring me Tenbu, without fail!” Their sama didn’t care for that interaction. He wasn't interested in any of it. Didn’t care who brought and fought for the card, only that he had in his hands. Screaming the last bit again, making sure it was dried into their heads, “Without fail!” 

“I-I understand, sir!” Magoroku replied while he was still rattling in discomfort from the feeling.

Ikazuchi continued the notion until he felt the zapping was enough, “Good! You better start doing it!”

Despite the failure, Shido Magoroku had no objections to opposite him. He was a loyal as one can possibly be, matching that of Sophia’s He couldn’t really go against Ikazuchi-sama either, because Sophia would drag him back and find him. It was this endless loop. He had no reason. He still hoped through the Hundred Demon’s he’ll gain power and remain standing at the top.

The next day was much like the same, he brought to their secret headquarters to meet their master once more for their daily duties. The daily occurrence they constantly had to face, a sole duty only they could come inside their secret base.

His body was still facing the after-effects of the zapping and so he sat on the floor. Serving as an act of leadership for their master. With his legs bent under him. Eyes closed so he wouldn’t be able to see the evil glare from the monster, no… the master in front of them. Hands set in-between his lap as he spoke his words, Magoroku explained his role. With his body, loosen and eyes close almost like the boy was thinking composedly. And he was thinking, all about how yesterday, he was blamed for failure that wasn’t his.

“How long are you going to make me wait!?”

Magoroku winced as the loud harsh tone filled the area. Closing his eyes tighter and tensing up at the noise. After the shouting Magoroku turned his eyes, finally opening his eyes. Only to reveal his pitiful gaze. Almost ashamed. Now glancing at the two who stood near one another off to the side…

Sophia and Gallows. She had her eyes close and stood still while Gallows was floating closely by her.

“That last failure wasn’t my fault!” No, it truly wasn’t. He was still on about this because it kept eating away at him to his core. He lifted his hand, pointing an index finger at the female, “Sophia and Gallows over there lost to Mikado Gao.”

Gallows merely snicker at this.

“So it has nothing to do with me!”

However, they didn’t care. None of them did. Their master took one last bite of his food before shouting at him, “Shut up!” While throwing what was left of his bone at the boy.

His features widened from shock as he heard the voice, turning to meet his shocked gaze. Before seeing a bone being tossed at him. He hastily brought one of his arms up and closed his eyes tightly trying to hide from the bone. He felt the bone smack his arm, causing him to wince at the sudden pain. 

“I’m so very sorry!” He quickly bows, hiding from the pain while he shouted an apology. Not wanting to deal with any of it. He felt weak, beaten, and broken but he felt unable to do anything from this person. 

Sophia still didn’t open her eyes from this while his Darkness Dragon World buddy felt so entertained by Magoroku’s weakness, laughing up a storm. Magoroku tensely was bowing still as their master voice was raspy and rough.

“I’m tired of your swallowing salty excuses,” The man on the rock admitted as his tone grew angrier at the moment, altering to something very harsh and rough, “Or rather, I’m tired of hearing them!” He roughly took one of the cards he had in front of him, yanking it up calling up his typical phrase. 

A chirping of some sort of bird came in. “I’m Kalavinka, Uguisukomachi, Chirp!”

Magoroku lifted his head from off the floor at the sudden voice, navy eyes meeting the rather slim monster his master called. Long teal-like hair, with buggy clothes. Compared to the other cards they had, this one was… vastly different. It had a more peaceful design.

“Today’s Hundred Demons doesn’t look very strong.” 

Ikazuchi didn’t care as lightning began to form from his hands, staring angrily at the boy, “Use this monster and bring me Tenbu so I can eat him!”

Magoroku panicked. Eyes grew in dread as he raised himself. A sick feeling dwelling inside of his chest at the beaming yellow, “I-I understand, sir!”

Coffee eyes peered at him, “If you got the message, then hurry up and go!”

“Y-Yes, sir!” Magoroku ungainly brought himself up to his feet, hushing towards the female and buddy, taking the Tenbu card, “Hurry, both of you!” 

He didn’t want to get zapped again. Not again. No!

Sophia let out an annoyed breath of air, pulling out her card as she created a portal and he hastily jumped inside of the portal. 

The three made it out of the portal to someplace else. Sophia had to leave but he wasn’t sure why. She seemed busy, probably important chores. But still, he rarely knew much about her personal life and she wouldn’t fully tell him. Admitting coldly, if he wanted to prove he was capable of getting

She was filled with mystery. He shook that off. He could handle this, of course, he could with or without the girl, right now. 

Magoroku was inside of the mall, favorably Gao was there too and the tan-haired instantly kept his sights on it. Stalking the boy from afar as he hid behind one of the dragon statues. Having his hands on it to keep his balance. His gaze is focused on the Mikado and no one else…. Watching as the monster was forced back into his card by Gao. 

“T-Tenbu’s card is right in front of me!”

His Hundred Demons card flew from his pockets and into the air, “Ho! This is an unexpected opportunity, chirp!” 

Magoroku turned his gaze at the card, “I know that!”

Magoroku then turned back as Paruko was announcing the event and the tan-haired closely observed from the same spot. The store manager has faced a raven-haired boy with nerdy glasses. Buddyfighting while Gao was explaining some tips to the boy.

He didn’t find the event rather interesting, already being more than aware of how the game worlds. Of course, Magoroku was judging them thoroughly. Thinking of a plan and forming one. He smirks as the monster does its job.

“Uguisukomachi will possess Paruko, and steal Tenbu!” 

Watching as the possessed Paruko was asking for the Tenbu card, wanting to see it only for the boy to doubt it and discover. He knew Paruko more than anyone! Building a forcefield that was dark purple with light purple strikes. Scaring the countless people to turn away from the unknown power she was displaying, causing the kids to scream and rush away from the area. 

However, this did go as he plans. Loud screams interrupt in the mall. Urgent, fearful screams ringing inside of his ears while he witnessed countless kids trying to get out there, she created a large panic with her actions. And brought more attention to her than he originally planned.

The chairman flinches in worry after noticing what was happening, “What am I going to do!?” 

Thinking…

He went into his pockets and took out the familiar black skull item.

“In any case, I’ll put a Darkness Barrier!”

And so he throws as high as he could up into the air.

The gust of blackness engulfed the people around him. Bringing him to the Skull pit where he can knowingly watch the fight. Magoroku appeared bright, happy almost, “Today, I’ll just observe from the skull pit.” 

The possessed Paruko along with the Hundred Demon’s card was up against Mikado Gao. And he was able to watch it all happen before him. And by himself, he studied the fight in front of him. Being alone in the pit, resting his hands on the control panel. 

Her plays were all so bad! Her moves were flowing well enough for his taste. Smirking, “She’s not half-bad!”

A gust of wind form and his buddy came out of the card, “Hey, maybe this will actually work out this time, gesha!”

Magoroku believed that was the case, “Today, I’m finally going to get praised by Ikazuchi-sama!”

Gallows swung away, “You haven’t done anything this time, gesha!”

Magoroku twisted his head away from the match, appearing offended lifting one of his fists cupping it as his eyes narrowed, and slightly leaned his frame, “Shut up! My underling’s success counts as my success!”

Gao managed to get the upper hand, as always performing his plays perfectly, destroying the hundred demons monster. Magoroku frowns as he stared worryingly at the large orb. 

“Four life and both players have no monsters in their center position, geh!”

The tan-haired only grew in worry, putting one of his hands up to his chin, “So that means…” Magoroku felt the heat of his fears wave his chest as he brought up a hand towards his chin and mouth area, “Don’t tell me that…!” He knew what this meant but his mind didn’t want to believe this was ever the cast of it… no no no!!

Gao was calling his final phrase… oh no! That was bad!

And it was over, everything going back to the way it was before he went back to the hideout…

It was happening again...

Still in front of his master, sitting with his legs tucked under him. Magoroku explained in detail what had happened.

“You failed?” 

Dramatically shaking his arms, “No no no, the one who failed is that Uguisukomachi!”

He didn’t fail, it wasn’t his plan! He didn’t fight and thus, he believed it wasn’t his fault. No, it was that weak-looking monster that master gave him! 

“This isn’t my fault at all!”

The man on the rock, lifted his hand as the lightning began to show, “I keep telling you, I’m tired of hearing excuses!”

Magoroku felt tears instructed from the corner of his eyes as his fears and he yelps, screaming in terror. Arms up, finger curls. His expression was almost like a scared child. As the lightning strikes him once again. 

“Why does this keep happening to me!?”

Gallows laugh, feeling it was rightfully deserved, “It’s because you try to take credit for someone else’s work, gesha!”

And the zapping was done, as their master kicked them out of his home. Teleporting in and out was all too common now. And to be clear, she was rather used to it. They made it back towards the office, teleporting inside the well-known room.

Pouting at him annoyingly, “I hate being zapped by our master!” gritting his teeth as he began to think of our plan, “I’ll think of something perfect to compose here! I’m certain of it!”

The day was about to begin in Cho-Tokyo, Japan. 

**—**

Sophia Sakharov was a goddess. She was mysterious, foreign, smart, cunning, powerful, and perfect. Everyone in the school already knew her for not only as their Student Council President but as a powerful Buddyfighter as well. 

The boys would gawk and even praised as she passed. And the girls would envy her. But feared her all in secret.

It annoyed her but she ignored them. It was pointless to worry about.

Admittingly, he enjoyed having her around. She would follow him, only because of their mission again. The only person who would even bother to follow him. They would either trawl the halls together after classes started or stayed within the office.

It felt like old times. The times during the ABC Cup when they were a part of the Student Council Team and secretly working together to get users for the Dark Core. 

Since those times, he was never the same once it was over. By the time, most had already caught on to the plans he had and what he had been doing behind the scenes during the ABC Cup to win it. Instead of students praising him, glancing up at him in amazement. Where now glamping up in disgust. 

He was cautious and studious. He was confident in himself but was timid.

His peers didn't want to bother him. And those who did praise him before stared at him in disgust and annoyance. He shortly became somewhat disliked. 

Not after it has been revealed that he didn't care about them. He shortly became more distant from all of that. They weren't needed in his space. 

The times became cold. The air became silent. 

No matter. He didn't need them. It's not his fault that he's better than them. Still, he flashed a smile and spoke proudly as if none of it had happened. 

However, she only stayed when she needed it and left when busy. Or to go home. Her simple excuse. It was just like old times. He felt… less lonely. 

Despite his petty need of wanting to see her get punished for her failure against losing Mikado Gao. He believed it was only fair. And his annoyance with her teleporting out of places and him unexpectedly. 

He hated it when she did that.

With her here with him. The office was like a home where he wasn't alone anymore. She entered and he wouldn't mind. Sometimes he would ask _"Sophia, where have you been?!"_ When she'd entered.

She rarely talks, if only spoken to or when she needs to. 

When the two aren't planning anything supposedly evil or sitting in the student council room. They worked on papers. 

He admitted having Sophia around was quite helpful. He could place most of his tasks on her while he'd relaxed and eat some food. And now she was back here once more to do the same, she was in charge of the actions.

Sophia normally took control of his moves, being the game master behind her, everything was done as she pleased. Not directly, of course. But behind the curtains.

Being as responsible as she was, she easily took the task given to her and reviewed the paperwork. 

Sophia would sit on the sofa, near the bookshelves as the folders were set in front of her. And carefully read over the papers. 

Today, she was looking at current club activities. A few folders that all were ordered on piles on the desk. 

The student council had full control over the clubs and what they did. All of them needed the student Council's approval over all else. And President Shido had full control over the meetings that could be held, or when they needed. When those happened for the student council, Shido was mostly the one to talk and discuss recent or upcoming events and ideas he has.

She had two of the stamps on the coffee table alongside her. One for Accepted and one for Denied. 

More notably they had a few clubs for a school geared towards being the best Buddyfight school around. The clubs included: The Chess Club, a Photography club, a kendo and track club, as well.

Sometimes, students would try and sneak away from activities such as going to the beach or going out for field trips. It wasn't difficult to take. She easily caught on those almost immediately and instantly denied them as expected. 

Of course, any and all club activities such as trips required money and approval, meaning there's a high chance that it won't happen at all.

She stoically denied it without another thought.

Her eyes glued to the paperwork as she did. 

Sophia didn’t bother to respond to any of it, as she went back to her normal post. Most of the time they had left for that day. The two most were content with doing student council and remaining inside of the office. And he was inside of his office.

“I’m a bit tired,” Magoroku noted as he wanders towards his chair almost yawning, “I’m doing to take a little nap in my chair!” Lazily drifting his hands dismissively at the stoic girl in the corner.

“Sophia, wake me up if it’s important!” 

He ordered and she spoke nothing. As part of the Student Council, Sophia and Magoroku had plenty of responsibilities but both of them also got plenty of time to rest. Well, mostly Magoroku has. Being rather high in your class, being among the best that the school had to offer and he was proud of his rank. Being the second in his grade, it was only appropriate. And it meant that he was habitually in the office most of the time anyway. 

Frequently doing urgent tasks with the stoic white-haired Russian vice or taking a break from the heavy-duty. As long as he was on top of everything and got high grades they didn't care. Which made you smirk behind the scenes, he had the institution at their feet, being a king in his eyes. The greatest among the best 

Although, he was merely a puppet, being the king in the chest piece but not the one who’s putting it there. No, that job belongs to the cold vice, Sophia Sakharov. The school had no clue about Kyoya’s plans. Nor the intention behind their roles. 

He sat inside his office, simply resting with his feet on the large tabletop of the desk. Truly, all his craved to do was unobtrusively rest and forget about all of the pressure you endure for an hour or two. Legs crossed behind the desk, hands behind the back of his head while leading on the chair. 

His body was still so sore for the zapping, cognizance was still pulsating with intense solicitudes. 

He senses the lingering eyes on him but he didn’t mind. In a sick truth, despite wanted to watch her be punished for her failure on that day much like his; he wanted her icy stare to peer at him. To think about him. Her eyes were glued to the boy, as he was resting at his desk. Sophia was near the bookcase like she always was for the most part; mostly was inside of the office with him now, more than before now. As she needed to be there and close, during these times so she can inform you stoically that “He’s calling” and teleport you to the mountains. A daily route that you weren’t all too fond of.

A knock on the door took the two away from their thoughts, crowding the room with the heavy noise. The commotion made you flinch nearly dipping off your chair in the process, snapping your eyes open being taken out of your current daze.

"Sophia, get the door," sleepy spoke to her in an orderly tone before closing his eyes once more, and moderately sinks back in his large and soft chair, "Tell them I'm busy." 

He didn’t hear her voice but could tell that her eyes narrowed, clearly being annoyed but stated nothing. Her devoid expression was slightly that of annoyance as she closed her eyes and nodded before reopening them and made her way towards the floor. As her heels echoed throughout the room, creating noise. Before it halted and he would hear the large blue door slowly open afterward. 

"President Shido is quite busy," her stern voice swelled his ears as the girl spoke to whoever was at the door. It was rare for her to use "President" unless it was with other people, of course. He wasn’t sure who the person or people was but he didn’t care about it, not one bit. It was rare for the female to usually be at the door, answering it but did happen a few times. "Come back another time."

She did her task well, particularly dutiful. Doing what she was told by the boss but sometimes she did things on her terms, like leaving him in that office when he admitted he had no idea where Genma's deck was and she went in search of the deck, only for him to shout at her as she entered. 

And the next day was much of the same. This day wasn’t any better than the last, instantly being zapped once more as the three stood in front of the rock. He was still pissy about yesterday’s failure and their actions, he wanted to get through their head.

“Why!?” He screamed loudly, asking this question. Why him!? Why must’ve been him! Begging for this to stop as his mind and thoughts clouded with countless ideas, “P-Please forgive me!” Magoroku begged his voice surging from the pain.

“Maybe I should eat you guys up as well!” Their master threatens them. 

“P-Please, anything but that!” Magoroku kept begging, he really didn’t want to be eaten. Caught up as his out frame was stained. That only made him shiver in response, he didn’t want to be eaten alive. None of that!

As his master was calling a card, he managed to slip onto the floor but kept himself up the best that one could. His body covered from the dusk of the zapping, his body being sore and painful. That feeling of being torn and dirty. 

As their master shouted the same phrase much as he has for the last two, the purple sign appeared once more and the room merely glows. Forming a figure of a monster. A dragon-like creature, being dark blue in color. Small and thick winds that were trimmed in yellow. Having a chest shaped like a face, almost teeth. Having a tail. And thick red eyes.

“Rage Thirst Emperor, Grand Wildness!” The monster swayed across the room as if it was in search of something, “I’m hungry! Thirst for more! Give me something now!” 

The monster snapped his head at the boy on the floor. Deeply peering at the boy. And he flinched and sweatdropped, placing one of his hands up in mere confusion from this, “Wh-What do you want?”

“I spy some tasty-looking roasted meat, gree!” Leaning over and flying.

“Ahh!?” Magoroku instantly went into panic mode, shaking his arms around while his eyes widened. Knowing fully well what this monster meant. He wasn’t roasted meat! And as far as he was aware he was… “I’m still alive!”

“Hungry!” 

“Wait!” Their master used his zapping powers to stop the creature from moving forward. 

While Magoroku closed his eyes tightly and whined in fear at the sudden commotion that was driving his senses to the roof of it all, shaking slightly at the idea of being eaten.

The puffed back into its normal state, leaving the two alone for now.

“Use that monster, and bring me Tenbu for sure this time!” He ordered loudly, “I’ll eat him whole, with no bones left!”

The two left with the card being secure and tucked into his pockets. The day went rather fast, being quite busy with their daily task so much so they weren’t able to get Tenbu due to their school day being so busy. And for Magoroku wanted to take a mere break for a few, preferring to focus his mind on the school day. Magoroku got ready for the day, dawning his usual day-to-day clothes, cleaning himself up for the day, and was finally finished with the paper's words.

Being below in his room, simply wanted to get a snack from his fridge. Happily grabbing the bar to his secret canned sushi and items he kept inside. Leading down and cupping his hands inside for a meal. He paused. Only find it was devoid of anything. He felt a prick of sorrow raising up as the corner of his heart tore in confusion and anger. Instantly arching his frame back up as he sways along to his movements. His arms raised and brows furrowed in confusion. 

“It’s gone!” 

His voice echoes the area when he shouted loudly. As the two above hear him.

Gallows floated towards the door, peering down at the inside of the room, “What are you talking about, Geh?”

Worried his expression as his legs bucked, staring up at his body. As his arm pointed dramatically at his small fridge off to the side of his room, while he had his other fisted and cupped waving it while he spoke, “I was saving it for today, so I put it in the fridge!” 

His fridge had nothing inside of it. Nothing at all. 

“I’m talking about my sushi!”

The tan-haired expression and movements shifted, glaring up at the monster and pointing his index finger accusingly at the creature as his body bounced along to his voice in an angry motion, “The only ones who know that I’m living down here are you, and Sophia!” And he believes it was down to those two. 

Gallows merely frowns, giving him a sorrowful pity look, “There’s no way I’d eat your sushi, Geh.”

And that all Sophia needed to hear from the two. Stoically grabbing her tablet from out of the desk and made her towards the front of it. She surely didn’t eat all of his food. Swiping her hands to the location of the cameras, turning them off, and changing to the date and time to last night. She was certain it had to be someone else who did it and not her or Gallows. Her action

Back inside of the large cave below the area; Magoroku paused from those words, expression shifted back to normal as eyes widened as he stared in front of him. Sophia!? Did she eat it… Would she really go downstairs and eat his food!? Arms out in front of him, arched. Being deep within his sudden thoughts.

“Then that means…”

He felt his body shifted from the floor, almost raising him. He blinks in confusion from this. He looks down, eyes expanded in shock. He was floating before being dragged upwards by an unknown pull. Letting out confusion sound from his lips, getting louder as he couldn’t control what was happening. He was being lifted by something and quick. Wind spinning around him as he felt the cold and dusk. He was being carried almost like a lost punny. 

“Shido.” 

Her stern voice called once her sky-blue eyes took track of the floating mid-air male that was inside of the office. Sophia sways her hands, her golden glowing Buddy card was turned on, using its power. Creating a throwing motion of some sort.

Once more the male yelped in surprise as he felt himself fall backward in the air. Still being able to control anything. He groans as his body hits harshly on the tiled floor and he hastily tries to regain his composer. Placing one of his hands on his knees, having one of his eyes being tightly shut from pain. “What’s the big idea?” As he lifted his upper body up but not his legs, staring at the girl.

Without any words, she lifted the tablet up in front of her. Holding it up by the top while exposing the widescreen for him to see.

“Hm?” Drawing the male’s attention from ever, opening his eyes in shock as his lips dipped to a frown. His navy eyes widened in confusion yet interest. Scrutinizing the screen. Unsure of what she wanted.

“Look at this.”

He listens to her order, carefully eyeing the screen. Studying every detail. The screen was split into four different parts. 

Their four different cameras inside of the office. The hidden cameras they had installed since the last time they were working alongside one another! The time was an hour past midnight while she was showing this. The upper left one was displaying the whole room from the back angle, towards the door letting people know if someone would enter or leave the room. Below that was the other screen that was showcasing the room he was using. Safely tucked in and sleeping peacefully. 

A few seconds into the video, the monster flew from the doors of the desk, flying around the area in search of something to eat. As the light flew around down it made it towards the president’s room and into the fridge. Taking all his food from it.

Magoroku hastily snaps up, watching closely. Sweat now pouring from his features in disbelief, “Th-That’s Grand Wildness, the new Hundred Demons card that Ikazuchi-sama gave me!” He pointed out. 

That last bit shows the monster getting out of its card form and coming back up, leaving his downstairs. And with that, Sophia brought the tablet back around to face, having both of her eyes on the sides while her sky-blue eyes merely focused on the screen in front of her with a devoid expression.

Floating next to her, Gallows stared at the white-haired, “That guy got so hungry, he came out of his card on his own!”

Cupping both of his fists while his fingers dug deep into the rudder of his gloves, gritting his teeth as he groans angrily. His tan brows twitching with anger. And he was angry. Forgoing out of order and stealing what was supposed to be a nice meal and now the monster was loose. It would ruin everything they have planned!

“How _dare_ he act on his own like this!” Throwing his hands to the side as he flatted his fingers, almost in an orderly famous while he was shutting his eyes tightly in the motion, “We’re going to bring him back here, right away!”

**—**

They teleported to a nearby alleyway so no one saw them before rushing out and past the coward of people. Magoroku was leading the way, hurrying while Sophia was casually walking with her typical expression. His eyes traveled towards the reporter. And he dramatically pauses.

_“And now we’re speaking with one of the shopkeepers who fell victim to this for details.”_

Magoroku cupped his fist up after he stopped. Gritting his teeth as he watched the woman in the pink suit and short neck-length hair speak in front of the camera. He knew that it had to be that monster’s doing, “It must be Grand Wilderness’s doing!”

“He’s probably nearby, geh.”

“He’ll come out soon enough.” Sophia joined as she reached for her pockets underneath her jacket. Stoically pulling out one of the packs she had, staring at it as it dwells in one of her hands. “Eh?” He flinches and turns his body to face the girl only to find her holding something, “Ah!?” He pointed confusingly at her, “Hey, that’s…!”

She said nothing as she grabbed the lid, tearing the metal piece from the can.

“My secret stash of canned sushi!” He didn’t even care about asking where she got the item. His cheeks burned as he lost his senses, at the pretty different sushi in the small can. Taking in the fresh smell of it, “Oh, that Sushi smells so good!” He leans forwards, eyes focusing on the food almost dropping while his face flushes. Hands being ready to take the item but kept it there.

Gallows let out a defeated sigh while a scream was heard, coming from somewhere. The boy and his buddy paused, “Huh?” Hearing the noise out of nowhere. 

A lid to a nearby road suddenly popped off and a monster came out of it as it spoke its phrase of being hungry. Flying between the two teens swiftly backup. Magoroku panicked with a yelp, lowering himself and placing his hands on his head, slightly shaking out of fear. While Sophia’s eyes widened for only a second as she felt the monster grab the food, leaving her with no other choice but to let go of the food and keep her gaze glued to the creature, lips parted from her shock but spoke nothing else allowing her eyes to tailed the Hundred Demons monster.

Magoroku hastily regains his senses, carefully raising his hands away from his arms, “We need to keep following that monster!”

Hastily they went into the next plan of action and teleported on top of the roof. Running inside of the portal and jumping out. Magoroku was in the lead again, rushing towards the bars of the roof, placing his gloved hands on the metal. Sophia swiftly follows suit after him, heels cracking the roof’s floor.

“This is no good!” Taking note of the current scene, “At this rate, he’ll be captured by the Buddy Police!” Magoroku had to act fast, digging into his pockets to take out his black skull, bringing up and staring at it, “I’ll use this Black Skull’s power to activate a Darkness Barrier!” As he said this he roughly threw the item high in the air. As it activates, creating a large gust of wind filled with darkness. Engulfing everything around them.

“Warp Successful!” The girl Warped into the field as she normally did, being one of the first to show while she was flying high above the stage with her little OFU Buddyfight monster, “Wherever there are Buddyfights, you’ll find Nanana Paruko!” 

As the fighters got lifted up into their stands, emerging from the below. Gallows and Magoroku combine once more to create Death Shido as he was on his normal side of the field. He placed his hands on his hips ready for action and to finally win that card.

“It’s an emergency live broadcast from inside the Darkness Barrier!” Paruko welcomed the viewers, informing them of another fight that was surely going to take place, “The fight is about to start!”

“Gao!” Tetsuya shouts filled the room, his voice raining with concern causing the girl to pause and look their way in confusion.

“Gao! Drum! What’s wrong, yo?”

The Tenbu flew up and got out his card into his mini form as he explained they were at his limit. Being sleep-deprived and starving for food. The dancer boy and his famous Buddy Magoroku could carelessly know his name and talk about how Gao went to Tenbu. 

Paruko heard them, “Gao is unable to fight! What will happen to this fight!?”

“Hahahahaha,” He mockingly laughs with joy from this line. Taking his win for this day. Dramatically pulling out his arm from beneath his red coat and pointed his index knowingly at the group in front of him, “I will by default! I’ll be taking that Tenbu Card now!”

The Banana blonde turned around to face Death Shido, “Then I’ll fight in his place!” After talking to his Buddy they both agreed.

“Wh-Wh-Wh-What’s this!?” Paruko was shocked but interested, “It looks like Kurodake Tetsuya will be fighting in Gao’s place!”

Death Shido maliciously grinned, “You’ll be easy to defeat.”

And the two started, Tetsuya was first, “A million Kingdom where you can play for a thousand years!” Dark Core cast turning into headphones, “Luminize, Devil’s Millenium! Yo!”

He ignored their calls, ripping off his red-blood cape once more before pulling out his core cast with Hundred Demon’s deck already placed inside, “Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards, "Hundred Ancient!" 

Waving her arm in the air the pink-haired called, “Buddyfight!” 

Both players shouted simultaneously, “Raise the flag!” As both players called the flag of their world. Tetsuya was using his normal Magic World deck while Magoroku was using the Ancient world!

“First move goes to Death Shido!”

And he instantly got started, “I call to the center, Blade Dragon Emperor, Vorpal Spartar!” Calling the monster it appears on the field, “Go on and attack the player!”

The monster cut his opponent’s life from ten to seven. Cutting away a mere four life in the first move.

_‘This is all too easy! I’ll defeat him in time and finally that Tenbu Card will be mine!’_ With that thought and the mere fact that he took four life, Magoroku smirked proudly and wide for all of those to see while Tetsuya was making his moves. 

Tetsuya called an attack with his monster destroying the monster he had out on the field before moving in on an attack on Death Shido. Magoroku covered himself using his arms as he knowingly took the four life of damaged. 

“Heh.” Magoroku scoffed as he drew a card from his star deck core cast, “There’s no way that you could be a match for me!” Before doing a charge and draw. 

Maliciously pointed as he called, “I call Demonic Fairy Dragon, Sorciere to the center!” And called another monster, “I call Island of the Origin, Little Land Mu to the left!” But he wasn’t done, “And I Buddy call! Rage Thirst Emperor, Grand Wildness!” Standing high and proud as he regains one life, thanks to the Buddy Gift!

Smirking as Pauroku explains and Grand Wildness destroys the monster on the field. Lifting his hand, pointing his thumb and index out as if he was knowing, “The more he eats, the more 1 life I again!” 

Magoroku was brimming with confidence, hands on his hips as his plays went flawlessly, “If you just hand over Tenbu now, I’d be willing to let you out of this place!” He pointed at them once more. 

Magoroku took a step back as the blonde and his Buddy in front of him became stronger. Blinking a few times, “He’s increased the cards in his hand!” he noted. 

As one of the monsters, the blonde calls destroys one of his. Before the monster was able to attack him directly, “I cast! Dragon Prudent!” numbing the attack. But felt himself gasp for air as he was struck by another monster after that. His nine life went instantly down to six.

**_“The Move End.”_ **

“Anon finishes the turn by inflicting 3 damage. And now it’s your move, Death Shido!” Paruko shouted in her mic as the move was passed to Death Shido.

**_“Your Move.”_ **

Narrowing his eyes as he gritted his teeth in annoyance, making a grunting noise. 

“You won’t remain cocky for long!” 

Drawing a card before doing a charge and draw. After he did his normal moves for the charge and draw. He thought of the perfect one. The one much like before.

“Once again, I call Demon Fairy Dragon, Soreice to the center!” Maliciously narrowing his eyes at them, “No matter how many life points you whittle away from me, I’ll just regain them!”

Magoroku eyes dialed as he leaned forward, “Grand Wildness! Attack Amon!” 

And the Hundred Demon monster went for the attack.

“I thought you’d try that, yo!” Tetsuya took one of his hands, casting it. 

Death Shido could only watch as the boy placed his card back into his hand using his magic spell.

As from the Buddy pit, the white-haired vice was watching from the control panel. That was displaying three different orbs floating out in front of her. Having her hands on the control panel as her eyes were glued to the screens in front of her. Studying his plays carefully. 

“Returned to the cards in his hand!” Paruko shouted all too cheerfully.

Death Shido swiftly took a step back from this, “That’s no fair!” He complained.

The blonde boy called all of his moves like he did. Calling his buddy out on the field and destroying one of Shido’s monsters. And calling an attack on Death Shido with his Amon monster. Before Amon was able to attack him directly, “I cast! Dragon Prudent!” numbing the attack once more using another copy of the card. Blocking his attack, however, another monster came in. Striking him once more as he grasps in pain.

His six life breaking to four.

He covered himself as the Buddy monster came attacking him next.

Four life points broke to three.

He was still confident in believing he was going to win, peeking up from underneath his crossed arms, smirking with a smug grin, “It’ll all be over in the next turn!”

“Final Phrase!”

Magoroku felt his heart drop from this. World shattered. “Don’t tell that…! Don’t tell that…! Don’t tell that…!” He repeated with sheer dread. Panicking. Please, he couldn’t! He hated it when others used impact cards! The end was drawing near, getting away from those who reminded. Decreasing, depressing, and dejected. An unpleasant atmosphere of suspense, conditioned by what might occur next satisfied his heart, chest-pounding with the trepidation of what might come next. 

As the boy was flipped into the air by his dancing Buddy, calling out his phrase. Magoroku couldn’t help but gasp annoyingly at this. Before covering himself from the hard attack… 

“Wh-why me!?”

The surge of beats whirling his inclination. Creeping closer to the end, closing his eyes on the impact, perfectly side… the influx of that last tune was the end. Nothing remains.

**_“Game End.”_ **

**_“Winner, Kurodake Tetsuya!”_ **

A robotic voice told as always.

Death Shido lost yet another match...

Shido Magoroku was much to handle. 

For any sane person, he was a crate of astonishments. For Sophia, he was fuel to her annoyance. But she dealt with him more than enough, and more than she visibly wanted to. By standing by his side, for the most part. Unbarring the box of distinctive astonishments. And her prize was Magoroku clinging to her like he was glue. Both materially and theoretically sticking to her like some sort of goo like a paste and she was the base of that.

He was like a miscellaneous bag of products, both in and out. Digging your hand deep into his skin seeing his expression easily changed from different views. Buddyfighting was like that, for him and attending him when needed. Her responsibility was manageable but continued difficult.

Kyoya-sama had trained her for this, so Magoroku’s training wasn’t necessitated. Discovering something along the lines that Magoroku kept candidly admitting he wasn’t enamored of the idea of tutoring anyone new for this job. Most likely due to possible past bad efforts. And Kyoya more likely wanted to save her the trouble of wasting time for simple training than on their important mission. 

Multiple things went into being the Student council. A lot for the top ranking, President, and their vice. It wasn’t an easy job by all means, but he was used to the constant flow of work heading their way. From planning the events, managing the clubs, and doing his utmost to keep track of it all. And for the most part, he was doing vastly well with doing so. The organization was a huge core for any council and the male made sure he kept it to ensure the students had a good year by reading and following all of the rules.

She happens to be a large help to this as well, she was vastly responsible. He had to keep order around the large school, one of the best known for Buddyfighting as a whole. While also working with their hidden master from the outside of the school as well. Magoroku was very hard-working behind those closed doors and would be made sure everything went as planned.

The two were used to each other's presence more so than traditional partners in crimes would. They weren't by any means "friends" but they were something. But a rather unique bond not many people would have. 

For one, the Russian would give some thought to his identity, not caring but gave a thought anyway. She only had a few things on her mind but slowly it sprang to become overbearing, but she wouldn’t express that, this was her choice. Her calling.

She stayed stoic and reserved, observing his movements from distance with ease. Eyes are sometimes fixed to his frame for what resembles hours at a time. Gradually it is inaugurated methodically, to remain in silence, and observe him doing something, work, lecture, order, and plan. Even still keeping those cameras in his now new room where she had abundant access to the cameras anytime she desired to gaze at him. Though they were the ones who had agreed it was best to keep those there in the first place. He didn’t seem so bothered by the idea as she originally thought he was going to be like. And nonchalantly, when she came back, she ended up waving out with him a lot. More so than before as if she didn’t leave already in the past.

Those cameras were helpful for her to locate his hidden food, even if she didn’t need them, she had a huge appetite and was fully capable of eating. Even if she’d bring her food most of the time. It didn’t prevent her from going to his room when he wasn’t there or in his office, digging for the goods. She would take his secret canned sushi he hid for only himself to eat, at first, she was cautious with eating it as it may or may not taste particularly good given how this was Magoroku of all people but it felt like a flavor exploded in her mouth. It became a petite habit of hers to casually eat some of his food while he was busy somewhere else.

Thanks to the Hundred Demon monster, she had to expose the canned sushi she took merely a day before...

It was transparent, his fondness for attention was there. 

He likes the good sort of attention, one filled with praise and cheers for his power. Clinging onto the sense of love he wanted. Fame, power, and to be seen as the leader. And she was supposed to give him that. And she did. For the most part. Of course, she wouldn't admit it but she thought it was good for him to receive that attention from others, it'll make his plans better in the long run. Though, he wasn't very good at it either.

He probably couldn't see that all he needed was attention from a single person and not the whole room. But still, she was a part of the mentality and that dilemma. Unknowingly, giving up by merely watching him fight from the sidelines.

Encouraging him to fight against Mikado Gao and do it in front of the whole world. She only did as a result of his lack of motivation. Remaining amidst the glitter of sheer tiredness haunting his features.


	20. Chapter 20

### Not Again and Again

### Chapter Text

The darkroom felt stiff and bitter. A cold atmosphere that was buried deep in the hell it stands for. Gloomy and dismal for his liking, something felt missing. As if he was so close to completing the puzzle yet something was missing from him. What was it?

Tainted blue curtains were scanty open, unveiling the drips tainting the window. Luminescence softly pouring in from the edges. Awake. Wide awake for that matter. Sleep wouldn’t come easy for tonight, his whole body was still sore.

The windows barely open for all to see but he didn’t care, the wind was blowing, leaving the curtains to wave along to the motion. Dusk clouded the corners, not being properly sanitized in days. Hidden from what the eye can see but he could see it. All too that is.

The fragrance of fresh blood filled his nose, the awful taste of death that was far too common for him. The decaying corpses of the bad. The walls weren’t any better, it was rusty and crimson; stained by the blood and carnage of those who lived here. Being mingled with the faint grey.

The music of weeping and begging out of desperation danced around his ears, the melody of tunes he had to face every single day. The mere hotness of the deep burning left his corpse gracious and sheltered, celebrating his reasonable senses from the insignificant lamentations from the spirits ensnared inside. 

And at his throne was the king watching it all happen. Shido Magoroku was his name. Shido Magoroku was the king of death. The rightful king of the underworld. Not only the king but the God and emperor of Hell. Their Hell Gate Walter’s. The main chess piece on the board, controlling the moves of his people. 

A dark navy blue in the sky that was being mingled with the faint grey. The outside felt so gloomy and dismal. Almost like there was possibly dusk clouded the corners, not being properly sanitized in days on the dumpers. Hidden from what the eye can see but he could see it. All too that is. 

But still, Magoroku wasn’t planning on giving up. Watching the news late at night, trying to think of ways to get that Tenbu card but something got his interest… very. One of the three brothers managed to escape and were looking for him.

Having a criminal do your job for you!

Intense emotions streaming, a muddle of disturbances while the moon was drenching brightly high in the sky while most of the people of Japan slept for the night. 

The sun was down now and the night was cold as always while the sky was stained with the darkish cover being mixed with the heavy clouds. A hazy blue, so dismal and gloomy as it was saturating the atmosphere, permeating the outside. The sun that ordinarily drenched their frames was put away for the night and the typical birds gliding high above the ground were fast asleep, leaving the normal chirping to rest. 

The region alone remained dreary, devoid of anything from what his sights can see but only one person as he made his way further down the alleyway.

“I’ll help you.”

He felt the aura of darkness flowing through his frame as purple surrounding him as he made his way out of the portal and onto the streets. So devoid and dark of much. As he got closer, he flicked his red-blood cape with one of his hands and placed the other one on his hip. Smirking at the guy.

“But I have one condition.”

And he teleported them back to their hideout, along with Sophia. Crossing his arms on his chest as they all stood in the cave.

“You’re making him steal, Tenbu?” Sophia asked, her devoid expression didn’t say much but her mind was otherwise.

He smiles, “Exactly!”

“I understand. You’re making a stranger do your work for you, so that if it should end in failure…” Her sky-blue eyes saw right past him, yet her expression was still so… void of much, “You can avoid punishment.”

The tan-haired was shocked, nearly choking on his breath of air, “D-Don’t be silly!” He stutters, “Such a s-s-sneaky thought n-n-never crossed my mind!”

“What’s that, Geba? What punishment?”

Magoroku turned his back to face the male in question, “Nothing you need to worry about.” Before turning his head towards Sophia, slightly sweating as she seems to figure out his plans without telling you, “Just as the old saying goes, Every man to his trade.” 

He explains to the girl, his wave of thought. Being implied. However, he tends to read a lot of different sayings in his free time, though he blames his father for always telling him all sorts of sayings. His father… Magoroku misses him… Even if he was busy most of the time. But he shook his head. Right now wasn’t the time to ponder about that.

“If you need a bad deen done, the most sensible thing is to send a real criminal to do it.”

“That’s right!” The guy agreed, “And I owe a debt of gratitude for my rescue, Geba.”

Sophia merely stood in front of the two males, stoically staring at them. As still as a statue. Hands rested on the side, cupping them as always. Merely watching the boy for a while now, she knew what was up, what he was planning. It didn’t take a mere cunning girl like herself to understand fully well the clumsy dork was trying to save himself and throw someone underneath the bus. Almost like she was doubtful of the two but wouldn’t let it show. Which she was vastly good at hiding.

The footsteps of someone nearby came crushing the small rocks below them. This caught her attention as he made himself go closer. Her eyes and head slightly veered to find him. Trailing with sky-blue eyes, both thick and large, while he was eating another chicken wing. He was close by, vastly close and so he veered. Her eyes clicked the floor as her body shifted to face him, closing her eyes almost cringing at what might come next. 

“Sounds interesting.” Their sama noted, “All right! As a special favor, I’ll let you use two of the Hundred Demons.”

The four on the ground watched as two different types of dragons came out. They said they were full-blooded siblings. As they shifted their arms heavy winds blew and they all covered themselves from the blow. The sudden coldness and dirt being shift around by the movement.

And the guy mumbled something he couldn’t make out.

“Now, I’m leaving this up to you two again!” Their master stated, “Do not fail this time or you will know what happens next!” A cold coffee eye glaring at the three. 

“I-I understand, sir!” The boy in the outfit nodded and gulp nervously, “We won’t disappoint this time!”

“Good! Now hurry!” And with this. Their sama went wander away, leaving the three along with the Hundred Demons siblings. 

The white-haired took this time to walk away from them. Her heels stepped on the rocks and dirt as the sound floated his ears underneath his skull-masked. 

“Huh?” He saw as Sophia was beginning to wander away from the two, “Where are you going?”

“Home.” Was all that she spoke next, her voice stern as ever.

Today, it was a ridiculously ominous day for the female and she only desired to unwind if it wasn’t for the mere fact that Shido Magoroku was much to handle. 

For any sane person, he was a crate of astonishments. For Sophia, he was fuel to her annoyance. But she dealt with him more than enough, and more than she visibly wanted to. By standing by his side, for the most part. Unbarring the box of distinctive astonishments. And her prize was Magoroku clinging to her like he was glue. Both materially and theoretically sticking to her like some sort of goo like a paste and she was the base of that.

He was like a miscellaneous bag of products, both in and out. Digging your hand deep into his skin seeing his expression easily changed from different views. Buddyfighting was like that, for him and attending him when needed. Her responsibility was manageable but continued difficult.

For one, the Russian would give some thought into his identity, not caring but gave a thought anyway. She only had a few things on her mind but slowly it sprang to become overbearing, but she wouldn’t express that, this was her choice. Her calling.

She stayed stoic and reserved, observing his movements from a distance with ease. Eyes sometimes fixed to his frame for what resembles hours at a time. Gradually it is inaugurated methodically, to remain in silence, and observe him doing something, work, lecture, order, and plan. 

Even still keeping those cameras in his now new room where she had abundant access to the cameras anytime she desired to gaze at him. Though they were the ones who had agreed it was best to keep those there in the first place. He didn’t seem so bothered by the idea as she originally thought he was going to be like. And nonchalantly, when she came back, she ended up waving out with him a lot. More so than before as if she didn’t leave already in the past.

Those cameras were helpful for her to locate his hidden food, even if she didn’t need them, she had a huge appetite and was fully capable of eating. Even if she’d bring her food most of the time. It didn’t prevent her from going to his room when he wasn’t there or in his office, digging for the goods. She would take his secret canned sushi he hid for only himself to eat, at first, she was cautious with eating it as it may or may not taste particularly good given how this was Magoroku of all people but it felt like a flavor exploded in her mouth. It became a petite habit of hers to casually eat some of his food while he was busy somewhere else.

He was often overflowing with vast personality changes. One he could be both a proud member of his duties and the other side of breaking down and losing his composer completely. Breaking his poor glass.

“Wait! Are you going to help us?”

“I’m not helping you,” Sophia spoke to him, “You have him to help, don’t you?”

“That’s fine.” He nodded, “I do.” Death Shido simply crossed his arms, “Well, I didn’t want your help either, thank you.” His character brimming with confidence as he spoke, “We are capable of doing this ourselves!” Shido shifted to face the male, “Isn’t that right?”

“Of course, Geba!”

“I hope so…” And with that Sophia teleported out of the cave, leaving the two be. In any case, it would be best to keep an eye on them if something went wryly. 

Magoroku merely stared at the spot she was in for a moment. Pondering. _‘She’s been wandering off a lot lately…’_ But he didn’t know why that was. Something else important? He wasn’t so sure.

“What now, Geba?”

“Now, we think of a plan.” Death Shido turned to face the criminal as he was taken out of his thoughts by the voice, “Or do you already have one up your sleeves that I should be aware of?”

“I think I need to go someplace else to think, Geba!” Answering as he took a look around the place, “This place isn’t the best to think, you know? Geba.”

Death Shido merely nodded, “If that’s what you need, of course.” He created a portal using his disaster voice despite having his buddy on as some sort of Halloween outfit. He figured out that he could use his powers only for a limited time but still, he rarely likes teleporting and made Sophia do it for him if he could, “I know a perfect place, follow me!”

“Whoa, Geba.” The male was surprised by his tone, still being shocked by those powers of his.

Shortly. They made another roof. Standing along near to the corner edges. Magoroku was used to being them for the last week or two of working with Ikazuchi and even before that. 

The sun was drenching above, proving some warmth from the star. The wind is heavy as ever from here. Enjoying the nice breeze and glancing down at those below his feet. Made him feel awfully powerful. The sun was beaming as always and it was a relaxing breeze. Being incaved by plenty of buildings and roads as people walked by on the streets and cars zoomed on the highways.

A good weekend morning.

“How are you going to get Tenbu for us?”

Death Shido asked, still looking ahead. Something about his character was stern and serious, giving an expression matching as such. As he only gazed ahead with hands across his chest. The heavy winds from above blowing harshly on their frames as his red-cape drifting along to the winds of the blow. The sound of what felt like waves created a melody much like the sound of the ocean.

“Show me your technique.”

Death Shido turned his head as the male began to speak…

“There’s something I must do before that, Geba!”

“Hm?” Magoroku didn’t part his lips to speak his thoughts as he only moaned a confused noise nor did uncross his arms but his serious expression somewhat shifted to that of interests, raising one of his beneath his mask.

_‘That sounded important, I wonder what it could be.’_

Shortly, in a lick of time, the hundred demons were called and started causing destruction. And by this time, the Buddy Police showed up. Death Shido ended up sitting on the tipped-over truck, feeling almost bored. This wasn’t at all he was planning but he wasn’t sure what to make of it. Only that it wasn’t doing anything to help.

Hearing Kurooin scream at the top of his lungs nearby, diverting it towards Buddy Police. 

“Honestly.” Closing his eyes, his voice was low yet serious while he was sitting near one of the edges of the trucks with one of his purple-gloved hands resting on it. Almost like he was resting there.

“Huh?” Kurooin turned to face the male in question.

“What do you think you’re doing, abandoning your mission like this?” Magoroku wasn’t a fool nor was he foolish, he knew this wasn’t at all helping their mission.

“You don’t get it, Geba! This is the first step towards talking Tenbu, Geba!” He explained, “In order to tackle a big job like this, we need the skills of all three brothers, Geba!”

By this time he re-opened his eyes to stare at his new partner in crime for the meantime, “I feel like this is a roundabout way of doing it…” He mentioned, “But I’ll accept your logic.” A malicious smirk abruptly graced his features, swinging his head to face the criminal he was addressing. His characteristics maliciously brimming underneath his skull-like mask as he suggested, “In that case, you should cause even more chaos!” 

The bad guy seemed to be enormously gratified with this, “Leave it to me, Geba!” 

And did as he was being told too, enjoying the time it took. The Hundred Demons caused even more, as people ran in the commotion and trucks were being smashed. All Death Shido did was watch as he felt a sick passion running along his neck and chest. 

Well…

Not until a white-suited boy with purple hair and glasses showed up on the scene of the crime.

“I won’t let you commit any more evil deeds!” 

Zanya was ready for the battle. While the purple hair was talking about something that he could care less about to Geba. Death Shido was done hearing this little chat of their’s, taking out the Skull, throwing it high in the air. 

“Darkness Barrier, activate!”

And it activated! Engulfing those around him inside of the darkness. Creating the fighting stage once more. Death Shido was inside of the Buddy Pit once more, as well. Smiling as the match had begun! 

“Whether he wins or loses, I profit.”

"What are you dawdling for?" He popped into the stage inside the small orb. "If you lose now, you'll never see your brothers again!"

…

Sophia Sakharov reported back to Kyoya-sama about the missions, how it was going, and the matches. While also checking upon him in the process. She would stoically and stern stood high as she explained to him in her stern tone. Serious about her mission. She was vastly good at simply standing silently like she was some sort of statue, noiseless and wordless.

And about him… Shido. The person she was working for once more.

She merely stood still, observing closely with a keen eye as he struggled on the stage. Studying every one of the battles while keeping to herself, for the most part, it always been that way for their relationship. He fought on the fighting stage. and she stood in the Buddy pit.

Sometimes, they swap places but rarely happens. Only once or twice. At most. Buddyfighting was vastly important. For the most part, she only fought when she had not when she wanted. Though, she rarely enjoys Buddyfighting anyway. Seeing it more as a simple job.

Sophia only gave diminutive information of factors, habitually before or after a match is over, but never ones to help him. Just simple words they are so valuable and serviceable. 

Acknowledging how Magoroku felt by being nourished to fight. Prefer being in charge of the match and having his way. In certainty, Magoroku shunned when others tried helping him throughout a single match where he was in control, they had that problem with his cards or telling him what to play, he fancied his freedom. However, Sophia was the only exception to this, he trusted her and listened. But he got better over time. After his mental change, slightly altering, he began to slowly listen to the others. 

Noticing his every twinge, every motility, every decision. She always had a keen eye and despite not favoring her, she would nevertheless view him as she settled doing so anyway. They were partners in crime after all. And she had a sole duty. 

Despite all of that, he wasn’t that immeasurable, skilled yes but he was the obstacle in their way… 

His frame always springing out of sheer self-confidence along with a broad smirk affixed boastfully with his thoughts. Brimming with confidence. Commonly pointing his thumb, often swinging it, it was very normal for the male to use his hands when talking or to convey some sort of hand emotion, unlike the girl. Magoroku loves Buddyfight. He loves Buddyfighting. Using a way to bring joy to himself and leave the real world for a while.

Overmatching their opponent, believing he was better than the other fighter. Quite a huge problem in it of itself certainly. She easily caught sight of that much — she was intelligent — cleverer than most normal kids her age. Cunning was a more suitable word for this. Indicting that before, she entered the purple and red coding of the Buddy pit only to hear the male…

“Now Kurooni is sure to win.”

She only scowls at that when she entered from behind him. It was brought to her attention that they were also another Buddyfight going on. Shido surely must’ve been behind the match.

“Letting your guard down invites defeat.”

“Huh?”

She observed as he paused, tensing up by the tone of her voice dwelling inside the pit. He twists his back to face her, lips dividing. Eyes slightly widened underneath that hard mask of Death Shido. Astounded to see her. He didn’t say anything to greet her, only stared perplexed and dismayed. As her heels began to click on the light purple rocks below her, creating a melody to go along with her voice.

Still, she conversed with her ideas further. Indicating the ideas that she can only hope he’ll use in his future Buddyfights. Bitter eyes glaring with a deep shadow of hate covering them, malicious expression. Heels clicking the depth of the floor as she made her way towards him. While never breaking her locked gaze on him. 

“Never lose focus until the fight is over. Look into all possibilities.” Her blows would be imperceptibly arched. He couldn’t tell if she was annoyed or had an idea but, she was radiating cold. Her voice was stern as she articulated to him, “That is what makes for a certain victory.”

His stain. He was too swift to judge the outcome of the match. She was hoping to drill that notion into his head. Make him see that even if she didn’t care about that herself. It was significant to their mission. 

But he didn’t bother to say anything, only allowing her to stand where he was at. Shifting to the side to give her room. He radically moved away from the rock, from the main control panel. Providing her the whole space as he stared at what she was doing. As she stared at the panel, placing her hands on it and clicking a few buttons. Mainly because she wasn’t given much room for him to even speak now.

She had planned.

“Look at this.”

He listens to her. Staring up at the small purple bubble, a fresh screen. Two girls. Unconscious and resting on the hard floor.

“Oh dear...” He was bothered, aghast. He apparently wasn’t fond of transferring others who had nothing to do with this inside their engagement, “When I raised the Darkness Barrier, I accidentally brought along some civilian people.”

They were teammates, yes but also had two completely contradictory concepts at that moment…

He was a concern for the people he’d brought inside, displaying that in his voice. Staring in slight shock, large parted lips. Sophia, on the other hand, was vastly different. She had a plan to use them. Recalling that Zanya had a huge fear of girls and these two were just that. Females. Unless Girls.

“We’ll use that.” 

Taking out her card, she had a vast thought. The cloaked male swung his head to glance at her as her lips curled up. It was strange observing her sneer, not recollecting her truly representing some sort of curve with her lips before. It was dissimilar to him. But he wasn’t sure what was up with her plan or how she was thinking. Was this the effect of her Dark Core? Dark obscure sentiments she was suppressing before?

Smirking at her plan, maliciously, “With this, we can affect his judgment.” 

She was always in that buddy pit, on the sidelines. As her dazzling sky-blue piercing eyes watched with a devoid expression. Nothing scrawled on her features. Studying closely as he shifts his hand with the sway of the cards. And when she wasn’t watching him, it was when she was at home or reporting back to Kyoya-sama with important erudition regarding their disposition with their fresh master. 

Teleporting the girls from the other Buddy Pit onto the field right in front of the boy. And thus, it worked as she planned. But the match went on.

“But it’s already too late!” Death Shido spoke.

Sophia lowered her head at this, filled with sternness and annoyance, “Finish him.” She ordered, coldly.

However, things didn’t go as planned. And Zanya activated his final phrase card from his hand.

Magoroku flinched, raising his hand towards his face, “Don’t tell me…! Don’t tell me that…!”

Sophia lowered her hand and closed her eyes as her voice was brimming with her annoyance, “He took advantage of Danger World’s tendencies.”

Punishment time went again. As his screaming echoed in the halls of the cave. Loudly with the bitter pain, he was feeling from the constant zapping. The sharp pain floating his body.

“Th-This time, it’s because a certain somebody interfered I let my guard down!” 

Magorok whined from the pain, his voice wavering with the sound. Almost scared and desperately wanted the feeling to come to an end.

“He’s calling.”

And thus, he got teleported there once more…

However, this time he went almost willingly. Being ready for their next course of action.

Standing once more in front of the large rock where their master stood. They were standing as straight as possible awaiting his next order. And he called another Hundred Demon card, appearing out its card. It was some sort of dog-like creature. 

Transpires regularly for the two, being part of their daily lives. Inscribed. From gaining a new Hundred Demons card after failing with the last one. To the extreme stinging of zapping on Magoroku's part. From the brightness of golden coming from their master’s hands. 

Aroused and do the same goal but in varying ways. It was just their life now. The twisted life they had to deal with. 

Yet despite all of that they were still loyal. Crawling back to the male was common, having rather unhealthy loyalty to the people they knowingly work for.

Waving a bone at the two teens, “Shido. You know what’ll happen if you fail me again, right?”

Feeling shaky, he shifts. Soft dripping outlines of peer sweat pouring from his features as his navy eyes waver from nervousness. Placing one of his hands on his hips and the other on his chest, “O-Of course!” Notable sweat was streaming down his cheeks.

The white-haired’s icy eyes only watched the boy in front of her, still as devoid of emotions as ever. 

Magoroku pointed the finger he had on his chest up in the air, using his pointing finger…

“This time, my chance of failure are at zero percent. I have prepared the greatest plan in history, with no flaws or weaknesses!”

And shortly they walked inside their portal once more, granted by Magoroku. Who was slumping on his way out of it, Sophia was closely trailing behind. Making their way into an open building like a complex but not around anyone. So no one saw them. The portal shortly closed behind them once Sophia fully stepped out.

Eyes closed, body hanging low, hunching painfully sore. He felt defeated. That was a fabrication on his part, on what he said, just so he couldn’t get zapped anymore. But a lie that was soon to be told. Losing faith in this, easily coming up with the plan he doubted. No way he could do that!

“Despite what I said, there’s no way I could think up such a plan so easily.”

Sophia narrowed her eyes from this. He lied to their master. “So that’s how it is.” Hastily averting her body after she spoke this, ignoring the oaf while her eyes parted from his frame. 

Her movement, he felt it. Her cracking of heels playing inside of his ears. Shortly swinging his frame to face the girl. With a wavering glance of dread pervading his expression, that feeling almost dropping like some sort of icy bucket of water.

“Wh-Where are you going?”

Halting her steps from this question, spinning her head to the side only to face the boy, “Home.” Was all that she said in her stern tone. Before the clicks of her heels got dignified, wandering from him. She started to saunter incessantly again. 

The bluntness of her tone made him frown. She was always leaving him to do the troublesome obligation on his own, he noticed it’s been happening almost all week now. While she ran off doing something else he couldn’t tell what it was. He wasn’t sure what was up but he didn’t care either but was curious.

“Come on!” Screaming for her. Grasping, reaching her hand, he clumsy chased after her. Before ungainly halting in front of her. This caused the girl to also halted as he began to desperately emphasize, “At the very least, won’t you help me think up a zero-percent chance of failure, greatest plan in history, with no flaws?”

Closing her eyes in annoyance, “Impossible.” It was impossible to do, she believed. An impeccable plan just wasn’t reasonable nor smart. Every plan has its defects and he had plenty of them. He was just being foolish again. Shido couldn’t think up such a plan even if he wanted to. It was just how it was. It would be sparse if he was to do so and honestly, she wanted no part of the plan.

Magoroku began to plead, eyes tearing up as he closed them, cupping his hands, urging her with his whines for help, “B-But! I definitely can’t come up with such a plan on my own!”

“In that case…” Her tone was much colder than before, rough and low almost as if she was annoyed and she most likely was annoyed with him, “Gallows!” Sternly calling for his name as the card shined and gallows listened to her order without fail. He listens to her despite her current relationship with Magoroku, his Buddy.

Getting in between them as his purple eyes stared at her, “What is it, geh?”

Re-opening her eyes, her expression stern and stoic as ever. She pointed towards the buddy and at Shido, “You two come up with a plan on your own.”

Gallows sigh as he shook his head, “This again, gesha?”

“What!?” Magoroku shouted across the land, turbulent enough.

And with that… “I’m leaving. Don’t bother me.”

Watching painfully, as she left, wanting to reach out and yell at her to stop and wait. But he couldn’t do that… 

It was already too late, wasn’t it?

He let out an annoyed sigh.

“What now, geh?”

“Now, we think up a plan with the greatest plan in history, one with a zero-percent chance of failure and no flaws!”

“That seems impossible, geh!”

He groans, “Why does everyone keep saying that!?” while he complains, “It’s not impossible! I _am_ the impossible!”

Almost pitying the boy. Wanting to tell him off and mock him but Gallows didn’t do that, “Okay, and now, geh?”

“Now, we combine!” He rushed towards one of the depths alleyways, making sure no one was there to bother the two, “Follow me, Gallows! Hurry up!”

Gallows merely drags himself along as his buddy was acting a fool. Gawky rushing with dramatic steps. Once no one was there, the two did their combining notion. He frowns, staring at the tiled purple-pinkish floor. Wavering expression and emotions. He forced them to combine once more to form Death Shido. In the alleyway, he ponders his next plan of action. 

“I can’t believe Sophia is making me work with Gallows to think up a zero-percent chance of failure, the greatest plan in history, with no flaws!” 

He couldn’t believe this. Sophia makes him work with Gallows again to come up with a plan. What was she thinking!? He didn’t know. He didn’t care. Stop thinking about her, he didn’t like her but needed her. Dang.

“But even with his help, it’s not easily said and done…”

He felt hopeless really. 

But… he had the tinies of hope swelling inside of him...

“That’s okay! I don’t need them anyway! I’ll think of the greatest plan in history!”

Not before he felt something ran into him, provoking him to harshly fall on the ground with a muddled groan.

**_“Death Shido!?”_ **

Winching, he tries to pick himself up again only to hear the loud shouts and he yelps in surprise and alarm. Eyes spanning open as his vision was slowly restoring but he could make out the familiar outlines. Picking himself back onto his feet, wiping the dirt and whatever else might’ve gotten on his outfit off using his hands. Before dramatically pointing at them with one arm midway in the air.

He was on the edge.

“N-Now that we’ve met, you’ve sealed your fate!” He shouted, “Fight me, with Tenbu as the stakes!”

Gao instantly agreed, “It’d be my pleasure!” Not backing down from the challenge. Until his face dropped, “Sorry, Grandpa Tenbu is… not with me right now.”

“S-So you don’t have Tenbu with you right now?”

“Yeah,” Gao answered. 

Feeling his pride flushed, he frowns. As his navy eyes behind his mask met the floor. Talking to himself in a rather low tone, “Even if I win, I won’t gain Tenbu. In that case, it’s pointless to fight.”

The boy finally concluded. Turning around while keeping his eyes sets on them, pointing his finger knowingly, “I’ll let you off easy today. But prepare yourself for our next fight!”

“Wait, meow.”

“Huh?” His eyes widened at the voice as he completely veered his body to face it. It was a small cat. The one that foolishly rams into him while he was here. 

Raising a brow in dismay he asked, “Wh-What do you want?”

The small grey cat in the suit pointed his finger towards him, “You’re looking for someone to fight, meow? Then fight me, meow!”

“Huh?” The boy in the cape arched his frame mockingly, raising one of his brows, “Why do I have to fight a monster like you? Besties, you don’t even have a fighter!”

“His fighter is right here.”

Eyes widened the boy turned his head to face the dragon as it spoke. 

Death Shido's body was awkwardly arched to the side but kept his head turned to face them both. As Gao walked Magoroku felt clumsy and uneasy. Awkwardly standing off to the side. Face muddled with confusion as he shifted confusingly at the odd exchange of words.

He only panicked, raising his hands in defense, “D-Don’t go forward with this without consulting me!”

“Quit your belly-aching!” Drum instantly went digging in the male’s pockets.

“Ahh!?” He twitches awkwardly as he feels the small craws digging uncomfortably in his cape and around his outfit, “Wh-What are you doing!?”

Not long the dragon found what he was looking for. Pulling out the black skull. “This is the thing that makes the Darkness Barrier, right?”

His heart was now racing, hammering heavily in his chest almost like a loud drum-like melody. Stuttering in dread. Feeling his panic state facilitated by that thought. Reaching one of his hands while the other one pressed against the scarf of his red blood-like cape.

“H-Hey, if you mess around with that, I’m going to get in trouble!” 

The dragon didn’t listen to him and wouldn’t listen either, throwing it high in the air.

Navy eyes trailed the item, “Ahh!?”

The Darkness Barrier was finally created.

With his legs arched, as he was lifted to the fighting stage. Clinging to his deck, he felt anger causing his senses. 

“Now that I have no choice, I’ll get them good!” He shouted annoyingly before shouting louder, “Systemic Dragger, Black Edge!” grabbing the folds of his cape, throwing it off to the side, “You guys better be prepared to lose!” 

The pink-haired teleported to the stage once more, lifting the metal topping to her, announcing herself, “Whenever there are Buddyfights, you’ll find Nanana Paruko!” Emerald’s eyes filled with joy as she spoke to the cameras filled with people, “Warp successful yet again!”

Gao smiles brightly from this, adding his deck into his core case being ready for battle, “Now. I’m ready!”

The cat spoke, “To become stronger than I am today! I will overcome any difficulty! Luminize! Fairy blade!”

“Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards, "Hundred Dragons!" 

Paruko swiped her head next, “Buddyfight!”

“Raise the flag!”

They both revealed their flags.

“Legend World!” 

“Dragon World!”

**【Mikado Gao’s life: 10】**

**【Death Shido’s life: 10】**

Both players started with 10 life points.

Gao had the first move, calling the Buddy card he was using out on the field once more. The small cat that Death Shido was mocking for being small came in for an attack. Covering his head using his hands, letting out a couple of ‘Tsk’s from the sudden jabs, yet the attack wasn’t all that noble, in fact… he barely felt it. After the attack was over and he felt his body heat leave him, Magoroku mocked, getting up with hate-filled eyes. Frowning coldly, he wasn’t playing any sort of games and they were going to pay for this. Of course, they will.

“I barely even felt that!”

**_“YOUR MOVE.”_ **

Shido heard the robot speak… “Draw.” drawing a card, before picking a card and sending it his gauge before drawing another one, “Charge and draw!” Smirking evilly to himself as he found the perfect plan, “I equip Dragonblade, Dragofearless.” bringing his sword down before calling a monster, “I call Extreme Sword Dragon to the right.” And calling another one, “I call Thousand Rapier Dragon to the left!” 

Next was his attack phrase.

“I attack Cait Sith with Thousand Rapier Dragon!”

The cat was finally knocked out of play. Taking two of Gao’s cards with the fall.

“Next, I attack the fighter with Extreme Sword Dragon!”

“I cast!” Gao blocked the attack from passing through, “Holy Grail!”

“It’s not over yet!” The masked fighter shouted.

Gao grasps from his sudden shock.

“Dragofearless!” As Death Shido went in for an attack, striking the large sword with the redden handle towards the red-blue-haired fighter, causing the boy to wince. Gao’s 11 life dipped down to a mere 9.

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

Shido made his way back to his standing, watching as Gao did his plays. But shortly, he lost three cards from his deck. He ended up calling the same cat as his Buddy and a new monster that reminded Shido of a toy horse.

Gazing in bewilderment and confusion, “What was that?” Shido asked curiously. 

“When Dalashast is called, you have to put three cards from the top of your deck into the drop zone,” Paruko was the one to answer his question, placing three fingers in the air as she spoke. 

Gao called on another monster to his last open position on the field. Before… “Dalashast! Attack Death Shido!”

The tan-haired covered his face as the attack came, his 9 points dipping down to a mere 7.

Gao called for another attack using a different monster but… 

“I cast! Dragonic Formation!” The effect went into play, “I move Extreme Sword Dragon to the center!” 

Extreme Sword Dragon fell with Gao monster’s attack but at least Shido was grateful he didn’t lose those life points instead.

“Cait Sith! Attack Death Shido!”

The small grey cat went in with his attack. Poking at the masked fighter from hell. Closing his eyes merely wincing annoyingly as he felt the wave of sudden pokes course his frame. Opening his eyes, staring at this cat, “You’re annoying!” 

Death Shido was down to a mere 6 life.

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

Annoyingly gritting as he stared at the cat happily meowing at his victory.

**_“YOUR MOVE.”_ **

Lifting his hand, he pointed at the cat, “Enjoy your little victory while it lasts!” He stated, “I’ll destroy you soon enough!”

With that being said, he shifted his hand towards his star core deck case, “Draw!” Drawing a card. Sending one of his cards to his gauge, “Charge and draw!”

He thought of the perfect way to get rid of the card. With a large grin plastered on his features, he revealed the card he was calling with the pawns of his gloved-purple hands, “I pay one gauge and Buddy Call Systemic Black Edge to the right!”

Thanks to the effect of the Buddy Call, he was given another life point. 6 going up to 7.

Paruko explained the effects of the Hundred demon’s card, much like she always did for the rest of them in the past but Shido ignored the annoying pink girl.

“Next, I call Systemic Black Edge to the center!”

The hundred demons destroy the monster he had out on the field with a single bite to the head.

“By destroying a Systemic Dagger Dragon on the field, Black Edge can unleash his true power on this turn!” The cracking of his sword as he sways it towards the fighter, “But before that, Thousand! Kick away that annoying cat in the center position!”

Shido was more than satisfied to see that annoying little cat being destroyed and out of his way once more. After that, Shido went in for an attack on Gao, striking him once again, “Take this!” 

He gasps for air from Shido’s attack as his life went down to 7. 

But Magoroku wasn’t quite done yet, “Black Edge! Show them your true power!”

A hundred demons attacked Gao as he shouted from shock, covering himself. Magoroku watched in enjoyment from this while his life was whittling away.

Paruko was shocked to see the monster only had a critical of 2.

“When a card with Systemic in the name is sent to the drop zone,” He explained, “Black edge gains one extra critical during that turn!”

“What did you say!?” Paruko shouted in surprise. 

“Furthermore! Black edge gains the Double Attack Ability!” 

Paruko noted things did **_not_** go well for Gao. And that he’ll only be at ONLY 1 life! 

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

His turn was over. Death Shido was still grinning, “You’re defeat will come soon enough, Mikado Gao! Just you wait!”

**_“YOUR MOVE.”_ **

It was now Gao’s turn to fight. Calling one of the monsters to the center. They sounded a lot like Sophia to him but it was harsh and loud. Sternly shouting even! 

**_Sophia!?_ ** Why was he thinking about her now!? _NEVERMIND THAT! He needed to pay attention to the match being played in front of him and he was._

“I cast! Death Summoning Tears of the Banshee!”

“Huh?” Eyes widened as they settled to his hand, lips parted, expression filled with sudden shock as he saw the sword he had for mostly the whole game, broke. Feeling the grip being faded from him. 

Nevermind that again, he has other plans. It turned again! He uses Dagger’s abilities once more to boost his Black Edge’s ability. After that, he calls Jamadhar Dragon and Destroys RED CAP.

And now for the final blow! “Black Edge! Finish him!” Pointing his finger he shouted vehemently as decreed an attack on the fighter.

Gao’s life was now at 1.

Death Shido grinned as he brought two fingers up in the air, singling his attack, “Time for a Double Attack!”

However, Gao cast another ‘Holy Grail’ card, preventing his monster from taking his 1 reminding life.

No! He hated this outcome! He was so close to winning! Curse Mikado! 

**_“THE MOVE END!”_ **

Death Shido fisted his hands, tightly around his gloves. Digging his nails. He felt the anger wash over him. His frame shook notably in ferocity. Closing his eyes, as he harshly stomps his feet on the ground and shakes his hands. Almost like a spoiled child, you didn’t get their way! “This is highly improbable!” He pouts and complains.

It was Gao’s turn once again and he called forth yet another Cat. 

And at this time, Shido regains his composer completely, smirking mockingly at the card, “I can’t believe you keep using that wimpy card!” Leading down, as if he was taunting the little monster.

Ha. Death Shido merely mocked, slightly leading up, turning his head to the side while he closed his eyes, “You’re doing a Gao Formation at this point in the game?” He took one of his hands from off his lips, waving it dismissively, “Too late, too late!”

He was far too confident in his game plan. 

“I have 7 points left!”

Death Shido was not expecting this. Over ten cards floated above the cat as he screamed.

The masked boy raised a brow, eyes stretched as sweat began to pour from his cheeks, “What’s that?”

“When there are over 10 Fairy types Attributes cards in the Drop Zone, Cait Sith can fulfill his purpose!”

Hunching over, placing his gloved hands on his helmet, he was stunned, “It’s huge!” 

One of Gao’s monsters destroyed his center monster.

“Death Shido’s center is wide open!” Paruko screamed.

“What?” 

All could do was stare while frozen in place, his lips parted from his. Eyes still widened from his sudden shock. His navy eyes meeting the gaze of the attacking fighter.

“This is Cait Sith’s strength!” Gao spoke knowingly, raising the large sword high in the air.

“Don’t tell me…” 

No, not again! Please! 

“He increased the item’s critical by 3!”

The boy only dipped himself lower, the wave of panic flowing through him, “Don’t tell me that…” 

The attack has gone through and he lost all but one of his life.

“Why me!?”

Next, the small cat came in attacking. Magoroku grasps heavily as the attack comes. He couldn’t help but let out a sharp gasp. Yelping as he was knocked over by the cat, losing his last life point.

...

The punishment was rough when he went back to his sama, angrily shouting at him.

“Not only did you start a fight knowing you wouldn’t gain Tenbu, but you also lost the Hundred Demons card?” Their sama was going off on him this time, anger filling his core and seeping onto the boy, “You said there was a zero-percent chance of failure! That it was a flawless plan, the greatest in history! What a joke!”

“This time, it was beyond my control!” 

He screamed as the zapping grew more intense causing the girl in her golden shield to step to the side from shock. 

They didn't really want to be near it either.

…

Their master called another monster. And they were standing below once again.

One that looked more like a human. But it was grey. Grey long hair and had a sword. Purple skin and black clothes. His eyes met with the three on the floor, “Who are you, people?”

Magoroku frowns, putting his hands on his hips, “Who are you to ask us that?”

The monster scoffed, “I don’t owe you an answer.” Turning his head off to the side.

“You’re Dekalfar Demon Swordsman, Heim, aren’t you?”

Magoroku flinched in anger, cupping his hands as he glared at the monster, “What’s with your arrogant attitude towards Ikazuchi-sama? Heim!” Magoroku pointed at himself, “You’re going to team up with me and steal Tenbu…”

“I have no intention of teaming up with you.” The monster turned away and started walking away.

Annoyingly pointing at the monster, “I won’t let you do whatever you want!”

“I don’t owe you my obedience.” He throws a card he had in his hand, calling another a monster.

Magoroku took a few clumsy steps back from his shock, “A hundred Demons card?”

“Talos. Silence him,” Heim ordered.

The monster called an attack, harshly smashing the rocks in front of him. Causing the boy to fall backward, “Why me!?” With a harsh fall on his bottom, keeping one of his hands on the thick floor to keep his balance. While the other was up in front of him to cover himself. 

By this time, Sophia took out her hand, covering herself from being hit as well.

“Geh.” Gallows merely laughed from this notion, “Almost had him!”

Magoroku couldn’t help staring in confusion, “Why did a Hundred Demons monster call another Hundred Demons monster?”

“Heim! Go steal Tenbu for me. You can do whatever you want after that.” Their master pointed at the two inside of the room, “You guys, give Heim your assistance!”

“What?” He was only frowning sadly by this command. Lowing his hand, “But that’s not fair!” But everyone else in the cave ignored his whines.

“Well, show me this boy.” 

“Da.” She nodded, by this time, she was out of her orb ready for action, “Stars, guide me.” A small object appeared in front of her, as she stoically peered inside, “This is Mikado Gao.”

“So I need to steal Tenbu from this brat?”

“Yes…” Icy blue eyes shifted to match his gaze, “Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu.”

The monster merely laughs mockingly, “A simple task for the great Heim.”

…

Plans went wild and Heim’s foot got caught by the Buddy Police’s cuffs. Dressed as Death Shido, “Darkness Barrier! Activate!” he throws the Dark skull high into the air. The dragon from the inside flew the gust of wind, engulfing everything around them.

As both of the fighters were lifted to the fighting stage.

“A Darkness Barrier!” The red-blue-haired fighter whispers in shock.

Death Shido heard the sound, “You’re absolutely correct!” With hands placed on his hips, he directed his attention towards his new buddy, “Heim! I was considerate enough to create a Darkness Barrier for you, so you should be grateful to me!”

“Are you stupid or something?” The monster only insulted.

Shido merely groans, annoyed by this, pointing his fighter harshly at the monster, “Only a dummy calls someone a dummy!”

“I stole Tenbu, so why should I have to fight them?”

“Oh?” Shido was shunned, lowering his hand, letting out a mixture of gasp of confusion and shock, “That’s a good point.” Panicking, dramatically placing his hands on his head, “I’ve messed up!”

He gasps and paused before he could scream further as he felt the shift of metal. Snapping his eyes open he paused at the large item being close to his throat.

“Hurry up and deactivate the barrier!”

He couldn’t do that. He stutters, “O-Once a Darkness Barrier is activated, it can’t be deactivated until the Buddyfight is over.”

_“What did you say?”_ The monster grew angrier as the moments flew, shifting the blade closer towards the boy’s neck. He almost felt the cold blade beneath, he yelps in shock.

“Hey!” Magoroku almost felt somewhat relieved to hear that raspy voice across the room, “You’re gonna have to return grandpa Tenbu to us!”

“Very well.” Couldn’t help but feel even more relieved by the fact that the monster agreed and removed the blade before he could cut the boy as the monster spoke, “But only if can beat me in a Buddyfight.”

“It’ll be my pleasure.”

Death Shido smiles, “Looks like everything’s settled. So, hurry up and go to the Buddy Area.” Happily making his way towards the center.

The monster grasps onto the boy’s arm, a tight grip causing the boy to halt his walking and turn his head over towards the monster. The same monster that was giving him a deadly glare, almost daggering him.

_“Who said I’d be teaming up with you?”_

That feeling of his body being raised high into the air before harshly being kicked off the fighting stage, “Why me!?” His screams echo towards the bottom.

Death Shido dreadfully made his way towards the fighting stage. Watching the whole fight play out in front of him, watching as Gao was making his last move. Beneath his masked, his navy eyes were glued to the orbs in front of him. He had himself awkwardly glued to the stone buddy skull panel, both hands on the panel on the surface. While he was slightly hunched over it, keeping his knee on the side of it and his feet glued on the rock. 

**_“Final phrase.”_ **

Inside that room, he felt sick upon hearing those words. As the area felt like something was getting hotter, he was drowning in the pool of his own sweat. His heart racing heavily in his chest. Eyes widened out of fear. He felt sick, uneasy. “Don’t tell me… Don’t tell me… Don’t tell me that…!”

Only one 1 life on his team… 

And with that, the match was over and the winner. 

“Huh? The hundred demons card isn’t falling like usual this time.”

He teleported back to where he was, in the middle of the open door frame on the roof. Placing his hand on the frame almost in defeat. He slumps. He was frowning. As his navy eyes carefully watched. “For all his big talk, he lost so easily.” He settled his eyes onto the floor, “Then, the Tenbu card that we finally snatched…”

“No need to worry.”

He flinched at the voice, turning his head towards the sky and his frame veering to meet the monster flowing above.

“The one who was defeated was a duplicate of me. I hung back and observed my opponent’s skills.”

His eyes traveled the monster, turning his back to face the other watching him. Pointing his index finger in the air, “H-Hey! Hand over Tenbu’s card!”

Lowering his hand, his lips parted to an ‘O’, as the monster was caught once again.

Magoroku flinched, calling out to the monster, “W-Wait a second!” He was confused, “Are you gonna leave me behind?”

He was far too focused on the monster high in the sky-blue, he didn’t hear the sound of the portal. Holding her card.

“Death Shido. Come back with me.”

That familiar made him turn to her, with sheer shock. But he couldn’t, no, he didn’t have a say as he felt his body being pushed into the portal. Falling inside with the yelp. After he needed, Sophia hastily followed after. The portal closed.

“B-But… the Hundred demons! It got away with the card!”

“He’s aware of that.”

“What are going to do?”

“Nothing. He doesn’t want us to get involved.”

“Oh…?”

There wasn’t much he could possibly do.

…

The evening was much of the same as always. It’s just this time once more, he had an illusion about what’s happening. Always be the same thing of failing to win, repeating the same lines over and over again. The dazzling electricity coming down on him. He would shriek, beg, cry, plead, sweat, thrash in the astringent pain of failure. Only to wake up by tripping off of his bed, yelping, and groaning. His whole body was sore and torn. The feeling of wetness, from his sweat, as if he just bathed not that long ago.

The next morning was much of the same. 

Getting up from his nightmares covered in his own tears and sweat only to washed and covered the scars, scanty but distinguished on his features, petite lightning scars he got from their punishments. It made him truly sick, a feeling in his gut that told him the pain was glued to him. The failures. He felt nauseated. 

Unfortunately for him, his downstairs room didn’t have a shower to use, meaning he had to use the boy’s locker rooms. Favorably, they were cleaned so he didn’t complain and no one else was in there since it was the weekend.

Hastily and clumsy cleaning up in the lavatory of the institution, the one closest to the office as he could make a hasty getaway with his clothes and make-up. Catching a nice shower felt relaxing as the warmth of the water served as comfort, slackening his bones and frame, as it helped calm his soreness and hurt. But this comfort could only last him for so long and he had to get out, as sad as it was, really. 

No one seems to care or notice, since he was the student council president and had a free rule on whatever he could do; meaning he was allowed to stay on weekends if it meant getting work done. 

He had his towel and dirty clothes in hand, as he walked in the large, the door was so close, almost in reach. But the stern clicks of heels took him out of his deep thoughts.

“Oh, Sophia!” He noted, “Good morning!” He greeted her at the door. 

Her icy eyes merely glanced at him, with a devoid expression as she was holding what appeared to be some box but it was brightly pink. A strange color for Sophia. 

His eyes seemingly settled on the item, being vividly pink in color it was hard **_not_** to notice it, “Oh, What are you holding?”

“My lunch.”

She didn’t seem to ask him about his wetness or his clothes. All she did was coarsely slide the door open and step inside, keeping it open for the male to also roam inside. He was the one who had to shut the door and he placed his clothes away for the night. Getting up.

And going to his same spot on his chair, acting as if nothing transpired. Just a normal day like always. Sophia didn’t notice anything different from him, just sternly sitting on one of the soft blue sofas and carefully opening her meal. 

He made his way towards his desk, muttering to himself while he was deep in thought, _“What to do today… What to do… ”_ Sophia hasn’t moved and he didn’t bother her, she didn’t speak only set her things up. His eyes only shifted to her movements for a mere second before going back.

Finally sitting in one of the chairs.

“Let’s watch some more thrilling news, today!”

He opened the drawers and pulled out the remote, pressing the buttons before turning on the screen. Flipping to the news station before placing the remote on his desk off to the side and leaning back as the sound of the creaks filled his ears.

It was a Sunday and they were both sitting inside of the student council room. 

The two were watching the television, blasting the current news. Severing as simple background noise, instead of sitting in silence. On the weekends, they would chill in the office. It was rather strange but he preferred to have at least someone else inside the room with him. But Magoroku wasn’t a huge fan of the unswerving taciturnity they had. Seemingly not much to talk about. 

The voice of the reporter was high inside the room... 

_“Welcome all monsters! Good morning, everyone!”_

He was sitting at his large desk, hands behind his head, feet crossed on the surface. Almost pouting in annoyance. His eyes closed, only taking in the sound inside the room. While Sophia was sitting on one of the sofas, eating a meal that was wrapped in her pink cloth she brought. A high five-star classy meal laid in front of her on the coffee table, underneath her long pink cloth. A bowl of soup, bread, and some sauce. She was wiping her mouth with a napkin.

_“How are you spending this lovely Sunday morning?”_

“I’m spending this morning feeling hungry.” Magoroku chose to respond.

Sophia lowered her napkin, her eyes glued to it, “On Sunday mornings, we have borscht.”

Despite those words, he didn’t bother to move from his spot. Not really craving to move either. As he opens his eyes, revealing the room.

_“I wonder what that monster is doing? Let’s see!”_

Magoroku was frowning, “I’m sure it’s just another boring monster.” He noted.

The girl on the screen found a perfect monster to talk to, it had grey fur. She spoke with her microphone close to the small monster. Golden eyes turned to face the camera in confusion.

_“Why are you visiting Chotokyo?”_

_“I’m looking for my friends. I went to sleep for a bit, and everyone wandered off!”_

“Heh.” Magoroku felt entertained, giving a small and simple chortle. Mockingly smirking as his brows knitted, “What a dell-witted fellow.”

The sound of the lower doors, swinging open but he ignored the sound not paying attention. Until...

“Magoroku!”

‘Huh?” Blinking while his eyes slightly widened from the call.

Holding a wapping of sushi in his crawls, as he floated up, “I brought you some sushi.”

Magoroku felt delighted from hearing that, getting off of his chair hastily, “Just in time! I happen to be starving!” Roaming around his table, “Hurry up and hand it over!” 

Reaching out his hands to grab it as the monster instantly let’s go, giving him the wrapped canned of sushi. Ripping the wrapper open, revealing the contents instead.

She hears the voices of his calls as that wrap popped up…

“He’s calling us.”

Her heels clicked the floor while she took the out of her pocket. Her body turned to face the boy who had his back facing her. Staring at the boy while he was contently praising the food in his hands.

“Mmm, Sushi!” 

She opens the portal.

“I’m going to enjoy this!”

She teleported them.

By the time they entered, he took a hard bite only to find himself in pain. It felt he just ate a dang brick. He was sitting on the floor, couldn’t help much of his pain. As the corner of his eyes began to teared from the impact, his face slightly flustered. Wincing, shutting his eyes tightly from the sudden pain, “It’s hard! This Sushi is too hard!”

Gallows derisively laughs, “You fell for my trick, geh, Magoroku!”

Sophia was staring at Buddy. Before all of their attention was turned to sudden footsteps.

“Gald you’re enjoying it, Shido.” Maliciously smirking, he picked up a rock, “You can eat as much as you like.”

Magoroku still with tears welling his eyes, raised his hands, almost kindly dismissing the idea, “No thank you!” 

His coffee eyes shifted to the stoic girl dressed in blue, he didn’t hassle to get the name of. “Hey. Show him.”

Lowering her eye, nodding almost annoyingly before turning away, taking out her card once more. Now between the tips of her fingers, “Stars. Guide me.” As the card shifted to an orb, she made it grow widener. 

Magoroku eyes widened, as they were open by this command, (Wanting to see what their master wanted to show him) but… “It’s that dull-witted monster.”

“But he’s incredibly powerful. He’s probably equal to Tenbu in flavor as well,” His tone and voice become more longing for power, “I’ll devour both him and Tenbu! I, the great Ikazuchi!”

It was clear what their master fancied them to do. Magoroku suited up for the mission, combining him and Gallows to create Death Shido. 

They made their way towards the monster’s location, finding the Omni Lord napping one of the brunches. The two a few steps forward towards the creature. Their different shades of blues watched the monster.

“First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun! Wake up!”

The monster roused from his voice, lifting his head to find two people staring at him.

“We’ve been looking for you!”

“Oh, my old friend!”

Magoroku raised a brow in confusion and shock, “Huh?” Still standing still.

Sophia swiftly steps away from the two, making sure she wasn’t caught in the fall. She closed her eyes and cringed. Eyes widened as the monster went to hug him causing him to lose his balance, tripping to the floor with a loud yelp. Hearing the noise and fall, before turning once more. Reopening her eyes to find the male awkwardly on the floor with the monster on top of him.

_“Tsk tsk tsk…”_ He tsk repeating at the pain course his body, wincing, “I’m not your old friend!” The boy shouted but didn’t move him off, his hands keeping him up.

The monster lifted himself up from the boy, staring at him, “Now that you mention him it, you seem a little different.”

“I’m totally different!” Eyes still closed as he lowered in thought, “But if you want to see your friends that badly,” He opens his eyes, his navy eyes revealing his malicious intend as he smiles, “I, the great Death Shido, could tell you where they are…” He maliciously snicker after this.

“Is that true?” The monster broke into tears, now crying on top of him.

Magoroku was surprised by this, _‘To be tricked this easily… he really is dull-witted.’_ A doctrine came into mind, an idea, unlike any others. His lips grew loudly into a knowing smirk, _‘I’ll use him to steal Tenbu.’_

He lifted himself up, placing his hands on his lips. His features were still malicious with ideas. A large grin, “If I’m going to tell you, I have one condition.” Before shifted his frame to the side, holding up one of his fingers, closing his eyes, “Defeat Mikado Gao in a Buddyfight,” He then pointed his finger knowingly at the monster, proud almost, his grin grew, “and take Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu!”

No response and the area fell silent besties the heavy straits coming from the monster…

“He went back to sleep.”

Magoroku groans, placing his hands on his helmet, “He’s not listening to me!”

He was pondering on what to do next.

“He’ll wake up soon enough,” Sophia noted. As if she was reassuring.

He ignores her, “Hey, First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun! Wake up!” He tries again.

Causing the monster to get up again.

“You’re looking for your friends, remember?”

“Yes, what about my friends?”

“You want to see them that badly, so how about you listen to me.” Death Shido, “I devised a perfect plan to get them back, however, you need to defeat a boy named Mikado Gao!”

**_… And so they planned it…_ **

They were on the roof of the large school. A place filled with flower-like places.

“Today, Mikado Gao will be coming to school to make up for missed classes,” The tan-haired noted, “If Ziun winds, Tenbu will be ours!” Magoroku was excited, his voice rising higher.

“That’s not possible.”

Magoroku veered to face the boy, “How can you know that!?”

She lifted her hand, pointed, “That… is not Mikado Gao!”

“Huh?” He turned his head to see what she meant, only to find a boy with long purple hair and a white suit, merely walking.

Watching as the monster stopped in front of the boy below the streets. It was too late, he couldn’t stop it even if he wanted.

“It looks like we have no choice but to do it!”

He dug into his pockets, pulling out the Black Skull. 

“Darkness Barrier! Activate!” he annoyingly throws the Dark skull high into the air, using all of his strength to do so. The dragon from the inside flew the gust of wind, engulfing everything around them.

And they both were in the Buddy pit once more. The three purple orbs displaying all of the fighters. Zanya was up against the Omni Lord. It was an intense battle, however…

**_“GAME END. WINNER, FIRST OMNI BEAST LORD ZUIN.”_ **

Death Shido was surprised and amazed, “It was exactly as Ikazuchi-sama said!”

“However, winning this fight doesn’t mean we get Tenbu.”

His eyes shifted towards the girl with the stoic and stern expression while she spoke. His lips parted. He flinched, turning his face to her.

“Th-That’s right, I forgot!”

Hastily shifted to the control panels, to communicate to the Omni lord, “Hey! First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun!”

“I won! Now tell me where my friends are!”

The boy was only annoyed by this, lifting his hands up, “I told you to beat Mikado Gao.”

“Was my opponent just now the wrong person?”

With his brows arched fiercely, “The real Mikado Gao is right in front of your eyes!”

And thus, the fight went forward. Until the last move…

“He’s going to blow the center open!”

Sophia stood there, watching the match, “It’s over.”

His plans failed right in front of him…

Failed… zapping…

Oh no…

He felt sick…

…

The night was as chilly as any, and her mind and body were such as rash. Her mind had an idea, while it was mulling at her to do something. To figure out something. 

Their sama had given them another card, one of the Hundred Demon’s cards. One that she made Magoroku give her. The only time she confronted the boy to gain the card.

_“Huh? You want me to give you the Hundred Demons card?” He raised a brow._

_She nodded, “Da. I need to use it for something.”_

_“All right, if that helps.” He was blurred by her mystery and she felt it within his features, “Why would you want to hold onto the card? Are you planning something?”_

_“There’s something I need it for,” But she didn’t explain what or even go into detail, “It’s important that I have the card.” Unlike you, I don’t let the cards freely roam and cause trouble, so tempted…_

_“I guess… you can have it, Sophia.” He sighed, reaching for his pockets and pulling out the card from it, “Here.”_

_Without a single word of thanks, she took it and teleported off. She could tell he was confused by this but she didn’t care. That wasn’t important._

as she heard the fresh reports of a guy looking for those Hunderd Demons. It was vaguely on the news. And she was keeping a close eye on that person. Her eyes click the hard floor below her as she glided to the side against the wall. While the street lights glisten on her frame. Her blue-sky eyes stoically eyed the view. 

The guy on the bike was getting closer, as she lifted her card, shortly teleporting out of there…

The next day, the two were set inside of the place. She summoned the Hundred Demons card, standing behind her. The two teens are still as high as one count, right next to each other. 

While she stoically revealed, “He calls himself the ‘Hundred Demons hunter’, he was out last night haunting them.”

“The Hundred Demons hunter, you say?”

“Da.” Her voice and expression didn’t waver as always, “I witnessed him forcibly taking a card from the Buddy Police.”

Magoroku seemed cheerful today, brightly smiling as he raised one of his hands, pointing his finger, “So my plan is to make Igneel possess this guy, and make him steal Tenbu for us!” 

Sophia closed her eyes. 

“If you mess this up, you know what’ll happen.”

“Yes!” Magoroku conveniently placed his hand on his chest.

“You’re going to mess up again, gesha.”

Annoyingly Magoroku turned his attention towards his buddy, “Shut up, Gallows!” He turned his attention to the Demon, regaining his knowing expression, “Do a good job, Igneel!”

“Leave it to me!” Before blowing the fire towards them.

Sophia covered herself using her hand while Magoroku jumped around. Gallows didn’t feel anything.

“You’re burned to a crisp, Magoroku!”

“Stop breathing fire!”

…

He got suited up for this duty. Carefully planning his moves, with the hundred demons card in hand. He waited for the perfect time to do this. Rashing out of the portal, timing it perfectly!

“All right! This is my chance!”

With force, he smacked the card harshly on the orange-haired’s back. Maliciously smirking, ignoring the words of the little dragon on his head. His planned work! “Now you’re a puppet of the Hundred Demons!”

But his plan didn’t work… the card popped out.

The boy only felt panic wave him, raising his arm as his eyes widened, “Why!?”

He watched the male in front of him as he was holding the card.

“I never imagined that there could be a human who would reject the Hundred Demons card! It’s impossible!”

“Now that I’ve gotten the Hundred Demons card, I have no business with you losers!”

He yelps at the sudden wave of it, covering himself. Thick and hot frames that burnt his skin to the slightest of touch.

“See ya!” As he drove off on his bike.

With shut eyes and arching over, he coughed into his hand at the thick air. As it slowly fades, shortly he gained back his senses. Standing straight, as he frowns, a cold scowl towards the sky. Hands still cuff. His features filled with anger, “Who is that guy?”

Sophia teleported to the location where he was, eyes closed as she stepped out. Before opening her eyes once more, taking note that something was missing… his navy eyes turned to gaze in surprise at her as she was speaking...

“What happened to the Hundred Demons card?”

He flinches, “Ahh!” Eyes stretched from shock, realizing that that guy drove away with the card.

Her stern and stoically cold features glaring daggers at him. 

“That guy! Whoever he is must have the card!” He explained tactlessly, “He rejected the Hundred Demons card!”

She was astounded to hear this notion, rejecting the Hundred Demons? Was there such a thing? It made her ponder but she kept her stern features. Keeping her eyes glued to the male in front of her.

He smiles as he saw the card making its way back towards him, falling into his hands, he seemed to be genuinely happy with this outcome, “Welcome back!”

**_“I won’t let you get away!”_ **

The voice rang inside of their ears, causing them to turn their eyes towards the voice as their lips parted in shock. They both were displaying the same shock looked at the same time. Their gaze met with the guy from before, the so-called “Hunderd Demons hunter”.

“Oh! So this time you brought some back-up,” He took note of the white-haired standing close to the strange clothed male with the card, “Although if that’s the case, that’s one heck of the gorgeous dame!”

Sophia narrowed her eyes with annoyance as she was now vastly irritated. While her frown grew colder. She couldn’t repeat with disdain, “Gorgeous dame?”

“I don’t care! Just hand over the card!”

Magoroku was still shocked, lips still parted staring at him being unsure. He was mixed with multiple thoughts. Unlike Sophia who hastily grew out of her shock state first. The feeling of a strange prick in his chest by the word, _gorgeous dame._ This guy was calling Sophia a ‘gorgeous dame’ and Magoroku felt contrasted. He wasn’t all too fond of that. But he wasn’t so sure…

Sophia closed her eyes, lowering her head, “Fine.”

His eyes shifted to meet her features, “Huh?” He let out a confused noise by her simple ‘fine’. But… Fine to what? What was this girl thinking? 

She had full control over this now, opening her eyes as she pointed her finger nonchalantly at the boy in the red cloak. Her voice grew with confidence. She always had plenty of that. 

“If you can beat Death Shido here in a Buddyfight.”

He flinches at those words, his lips only grew wider. He stared at her in shock, “What?” What was she even thinking!? 

“But if you lose, we’ll have you obey us.”

He understood what she met, now. Her mystery being slightly revealed to him in just a few words. Turning his head back, closing his eyes for a mere second to think before re-opening them and facing in the same direction as she was. He smirks.

“I get it! Because the Hundred Demons cards can’t possess him, we’re going to change our plan!”

“So if I lose, I’ll be your gofer?”

_“You there! Go buy some pirozhkis!”_

_“Roger that, ma’am!”_

_“But you must return within ten seconds!”_

_“Aw, that’s too cruel!”_

“That’s just not possible!” The man on the bike merely mocked. He laughed at that idea. No way! “All right. I accept your challenge!” 

He grabs the folds of his cloak, throwing it off to the side, not caring. He throws the Dark skull high into the air, “Then I activate the Darkness Barrier!” 

The dragon from the inside flew the gust of wind, engulfing everything around them. He got lifted into the Darkness Barrier with his hands on his side.

The pink-haired teleported to the stage once more, “Warp successful! Whenever there are Buddyfights, you’ll find Nanana Paruko!” Emerald’s eyes filled with joy as she spoke to the cameras filled with people, as her eyes focused on the fighters in front of her, “This time, it’s our old friend, Death Shido, and…” She turned her head to face the other fighter, “Oh! You’re that guy from last time!”

Shido heard the tone shout back at the girl, simply saying hey, asking how she was. While Paruko thought he was hard to understand.

The dress in purple didn’t pay a single mind to this. Not a single one. 

_‘Once I defeat this guy, I’ll use him to steal the Tenbu card!’_

She was floating above ready for the match to finally start, “Now, will both parties please luminized?”

The Hundred Demons hunter was first to luminize, throwing his bike high in the air, “It’s all the rage with the youngsters that are totally now! Luminize! Enma Alliance! Nice to meet you!”

Death Shido was next! “Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Ancients!” 

“Buddyfight!”

“Raise the flag!”

“Ancient World, kii!” The little dragon spoke, trying to keep the flag up.

With hands on his hips, “I’m using Ancient World too!” 

“Death Shido has the first move!” Paruko shouted.

He smirks almost too knowingly, “Charge and draw!” Once he did that, his navy eyes settled to the cards in his hands, thinking of a perfect plan. He called a monster to the center, attacking the fighter with it. 

It was Hunter’s turn now.

Magoroku gritted his teeth, slightly sweating, as his eyebrows knitted, body hunching over. 

“Here I go, Death Shido!”

His raspy words made the boy flinched upward, expression filled with shock and confusion. He grasps in his breath as he crossed his arms close to his face. Covering his face from the impact. 

He flew back at the blow, “Why me!?” It was rough, not holding back and it felt burning hot. Wincing at the pain as his body awkwardly tensed. Leaving Magoroku’s life to drop to 8.

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

They were both at 8 life now.

**_“YOUR MOVE.”_ **

Magoroku drew a card before doing it again in a charge and draw. Calling out a few more monsters into the field, all of his sides being covered. Having three.

He points onward to his opponent, “Vorpal Sparter, attack the fighter!”

The attack didn’t go through all thanks to one of his monsters.

“Then how about a link attack?”

And it worked! The orange-hair lost life due to the Link Life effect.

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

The orange-hair made his round, calling an attack on Death Shido. He gasps and yelps as he felt the sharp pain of the monster’s punch his guts. His 8 life dropped to 6. The monster had a double attack, attacking once more. “In addition…!?” He shouted as he took another hit from the monster. 

He wasn’t going to take another hit, “I cast! Dragon Prudent!”

“Death Shido manages to survive by using a Counter Spell!” Paruko shouted loudly.

With a scowl written on his features, he lifted his gloved hands, wiping his chin using the side. His whole body still tense, acting, and throbbing. His eyebrows knitted underneath his mask while his teeth gritted. He appears serious and stiff. 

It was his turn and he was. Doing as one would normally do for their turn. Drawing before doing a charge and draw.

Throwing his arm to the side, he ordered, “Little Land Mu and Sorciece, do a link attack on Champion Lord!” 

“I cast! Gathering of the Armed Dragons!” But the guy across the field would not allow that to happen, “Gathering of the Armed Dragons chooses one Raging Spirits monster in the current battle and raises its power and defense by 3000!” 

The boy in purple lifted his hand up, tensely staring at the fighter with a shocked and nervous expression, “What did you say?” His question hung in the air tentatively.

“And it gives that monster a Counter Attack, too!”

Death Shido wasn’t going to let it be the end, “Igneel!”

“Leave it to me!”

Magoroku grasps as it felt himself being burnt as it loses all but 3 of his life points, his plan didn’t fall through and his opponent was going at him with full force. He attacked again with his Buddy, a small dragon, he lost even more life. And finally, one last blow… from the opponent.

“Why me!?” 

His familiar phrase shouted in the thick air, filled with fear and stinging with pain…

It was over… and they couldn’t get the tenbu card nor win this guy on their side to use.

But still, one question was hanging in the air…

“Is it possible for someone to reject the Hundred Demons?”

Sophia asked herself this, eyes closed as her thoughts were clouded by his dreadful screams. She was in her blue orb, protecting herself while he got punished. She was far too converge on her thoughts inside to notice the pain he was gaining. Was it possible? It happened with that guy, Shido confirmed that notion himself but still… She opens her eyes to reveal her icy stoic stare, glued to the front but not to anything or anyone. 

“If such a person existed…”

“Today, I’m going to punish you until I’m satisfied! Prepare yourself!”

“I’m sorry!” Magoroku shouted, just wanting the pain to stop. For everything to just. Stop stinging.

She closed her eyes once more, lowering her head, “I’m overthinking it.” She whispers to herself.

“No! I won’t forgive you!”

Magoroku whined even more from this, screaming but he couldn’t do much. His cries won’t follow.

…

The two teens were inside the room that belonged to Suzuha, the blonde they took over. He was sitting in one of the high-class chairs, one that felt rather soft and relaxing. He crossed his eyes with his hands behind his back. As Sophia was standing close to him, hands down to her waist. Her expression is devoid as always. 

As the three looked into the large orb that Sophia created.

His giggles filled the room, as he watched.

“Mikado Gao, how pathetic you look!” Taking enjoyment with this but one thing was still bothering him, “But this feels a little convoluted. Parties and dungeons…”

“Because that will make it more assuming, bia,” the possessor Suzuha spoke, “Besides… The deal was that I, Mysterious Decarabia, could do I as pleased, bia!”

_The two teens stood near the rock where their master was sitting._

_“This is Mysterious Decarabia.” He said as he raised his hand up, “Pair her up with this one as a Buddy.”_

_The two seemingly turned to their sides as an orb was creating, revealing a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Sophia didn’t flinch or anything only stared with devoid eyes and a piercing stare. Magoroku slightly tensed, surprised. He knew that girl is one of the classmates he knew._

_“Amanosuzu Suzuha?” His boots clicked the rocks as he turned to face his master, questioning him, “Why use this woman?”_

_“Why do you think the Hundred Demons keep losing?” Their master asked._

_As Sophia turned to look at the male sitting on the rock but still spoke nothing._

_Magoroku slackened, raising a brow in confusion, “Beats me.”_

_Bolt roughly pointing a finger at him,_ **_“It’s because you’re weak!”_ **

_Magoroku's finched eyes widened from his shock. Before he got zapped once more, screaming in pain before he groaned, his lower hanging low once he stopped._

_“No matter how powerful the Hundred Demons might be, if the fighter is weak they can’t fully release their power!”_

_Sophia had her turned back to the screen, as she stoically explains, “Nobody has even beaten Mikado Gao in an official fight. But several have engaged in close fights with him. And one of those people is Amanosuzu Suzuha.”_

_“I don’t mind working with him, but may I do whatever I like?”_

_The two teens turned their frames back to meet the monster’s words._

_“I’ll leave the methods up to you.” Before his expression grew colder, “Steal Tenbu for me!”_

THAT WAS RIGHT…

…

Today was the day of the party and the three were inside his office. He would sit on the large furniture inside the room as she works as she wanted. With legs crossed and sinking his back into the fabric with crossed arms over his head. His navy blue eyes gazing endlessly at the walls as the clock was ticking inside of his ears. Thinking. Waiting. Magoroku had himself on the couch, simply resting back with his legs crossed and arms behind his head. 

“Magoroku! It’s about time we got going, geh!”

Magoroku frowns, almost a pitiful glance, “I’m not really feeling motivated.”

“Mikado Gao has battled for three straight days. He should totally be exhausted right now. Right now, Mysterious Decarabia could defeat him.” She was standing near one of the couches with the devoid expression written on her features as they rested on the boy’s frame, “And we can show Tenbu being taken from Gao in front of the mass media.”

His eyes glided to meet her devoid ones for a mere moment. Something clicks. He likes the sound of her. Having Tenbu being taken from Gao by the mass media was… a good idea!

“Okay, Okay,” His eyes gilded to his buddy floating, “Gallows!” He stood up from off the sofa.

“Gesha!”

He knew what they met as the female watched carefully as they both combined. Before they both were off to the large aircraft in the sky teleporting them.

Once again…

The two teens were inside the room that belonged to Suzuha, the blonde they took over. He was sitting in one of the high-class chairs, one that felt rather soft and relaxing. He crossed his eyes with his hands behind his back. As Sophia was standing close to him, hands down to her waist. Her expression is devoid as always. As the three looked into the large orb that Sophia created, being in the same spot as last time. 

They watched as Mikado managed to win 999 wins in the row and Magoroku merely sweat drops from this. 

He was stunned being far from shocked, leaning forward in his confusion, “Is he immune to exhaustion and hunger?”

“I’d expected no less because it’s Gao-Kun, bia.” But she had a darker plan up her long gloves, “But let’s see what happens when I do this, bia.” She pressed a button.

“By putting food in front of them, you made them remember their own exhaustion and hunger.”

Sophia noted while Magoroku was focused on the screen in front of him. At those words, Magoroku turned to face the blonde, stuttering, “Y-You’re a monster!”

“Exactly. Because I am a Hundred Demons, bia.” That was all she said as she stepped back into the portal.

Magoroku merely stared back at his screen, still being rather confused and shocked. Lips parted as his eyes converged on the match in front of him. While his hands were on his pants.

**_“IT LOOKS LIKE COUNT DAWN WILL BE FIGHTING AGAINST AMANOSUZU!”_ **

The pink-haired reporter spoke.

He leans forward by those words, “That terrible nuisance will spoil our plans!” His words felt bitterly cold, annoyed. Annoyingly pouting.

Her blue bright eyes turned to glance at him, “This has been prepared for just such an occasion.” Sophia lifted up a card in her hand.

His annoyed pouting glance at the screen altered to confusion and curious he raised himself up to glance at her. His navy eyes locking with sky-blue, two different shades collided. He notices the card in her hand.

His lips arched to a soft smile at her as he seems delighted, “It’s a chance for me to show off my true skills!” 

Her expression was emotionless, almost like a bot. She didn’t bother to respond…

He got up, “Let’s go outside and bring him with us, we’ll go from there!” 

She simply nodded with a single Da. As he teleported outside with the card. 

The sky was infused with the deep orange, as he was in the open fields. The waving of the grass filled his eyes. The large sun was barely over the horizon of the mountains and large castle-like-home, where the party was taking place. It was relatively close to settling for the night. Hazy oranges mingled with a variety of shades, leaving the upper atmosphere to beep buried in a rather deep fruit. Those that blended with the gloomy clouds that hang above, compounding with eccentric tunes of azure, thick and dismal.

Sophia dragged Gao to the other side. Helping him along to the plans she also thought of. He watched almost amusingly at the boy who was dropped.

“I won’t let you see the fight!” 

“What did you say?” Gao confusingly asked as he turns to face the male.

Death Shido had his arms on his waist, with the card in his hands. Flashing a large and toothy grin on his face.

“If you thought we only had one Hundred Demons monster, you’re wrong!”

“Wh-What!?”

He moved his hands, “Take a good look.” He throws the card in the air, “Awaken! Power of Darkness! Power of fiends! Power of the Hundred Demons!”

The monster came out of the card, almost crushing the boy as he clumsy shifts out of the way. By this time, Sophia made her presence known by teleporting the boy next to her.

They heard the clicks of another around the corner, “Huh? What’s going on?”

The two turned to face the voice, he pointed his finger at the woman, “You there! I’ll permit you to broadcast my elegant fight!” 

Without a single word, Sophia teleported to get the broadcaster’s camera. Teleporting back to the woman with the camera. With a stoic expression, she watches the girl finch in confusion. handing the object to her. 

“Darkness Barrier, activate!” Magoroku throws the skull high in the orange sky. 

The dragon from the inside flew the gust of wind, engulfing everything around them. As he stands confidently on the stage. With one of his hands on his hips. His serious expression shifted to a malicious sneer. 

_‘Everything is going as planned. All is left to do is steal Tenbu in front of the mass media!”_

Both players Luminize.

Gao went first, “Burning like an inferno! With limitless fighting spirit! Luminize! Crimson Dragon Fist!” 

“Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards, "Hundred Dungeon!" 

The reporter explained to the world.

“Well then, Buddyfight!”

“Raise the flag!” Both fighters spoke.

“Dragon World!”

“Dungeon World!” Death Shido was high and prideful. 

Gao went first. Calling a monster to the center, “Break Shoulder! Attack the fighter!”

Death raised his hand from off his waist, still brimming with confidence, “What a tepid attack.” He went to his hand’s card, lifting one up, “I cast! Divine Protection of Shalsana!” After he cast the card, he brought his hand down and brightly smiled. He gains a life, his 10 is now 11.

It was his turn and he called out a few monsters. His expression was maliciously cold.

“I attack Breaker Shoulder with Fate Skeleton!”

The attack went through.

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

Magoroku couldn’t help but proudly smile at this, being pleased as he had received no damage and Gao already had six. His features twisted to a knowingly evil grin in reply. He couldn’t help but express his delighted and malicious nature with how things were getting.

The boy watched as the other was making his moves. He equips an item card. Gao destroys one of his monsters on his left positions, “I won’t let you lay a finger on me!” His hair flowing with the winds, at least the part of his hair that was sticking out. Before pulling out a card he was going to use, “I cast! Pillar of Fire!”

But Gao’s attack went through as he gasps and yelps. His 11 went down to 8.

His giggles filled the room as he took another card from his hand, “I cast! Quiescence of Cassiade!” The card broke and he let go as he explained, “The damage I receive is reduced by 3!” Still smirking.

The three he lost before were brought back, leaving him with 11 life points once more. The girl holding the camera explained it well. Her words echoing the area and into his ears. Magoroku deepens his smirk at Gao, watching him slowly crumble and shift from his dreary state. He knew full well what he was going. The Buddy Cop Trainee was suffering underneath, all to the doing of that Hundred Demons. If he were to play his cards right, he could win. 

But he wasn’t done now it was his turn…

“I Buddy Call to the right!” He was smirking proudly, as his knuckles were resting on his waist, “Iron Cyclops, who has a critical of 4 and also has a double attack!” His life went to 12 thanks to the Buddy Gift skill. 

“Viewers across the country! Watch very closely!” He had a malicious smirk written on his features as he addresses the viewers, regarding them as such, “See how pathetic Mikado Gao looks as he loses to me!”

He felt his ego growing so more than before…

“The greatest Buddyfighter in the world is me, Death Shido!” His eyes dilated with power, “Cyclops, finish him!”

“Tsk,” Magoroku sneered, bringing his hands back to his hips, “I’ll finish you in the next turn.”

It was Gao’s turn and he formed the Gao formation.

Magoroku panic, slightly shifting feeling himself breaking slowly, “I have 12 life, though!” 

Sophia was watching from the Buddy Pit, eyes being glued to the orb in front of her with a devoid expression. Hearing the boy as he screams and yelps from the sudden attack. She did try to make him see that his overconfidence was his downfall. Always doubting the player she saw him for who he was: A scared little boy who thought higher of himself. He was going well from the start but he allows that to get the better of him. He wasn’t a good fighter in her eyes but she was going the best she could to vaguely help him. But was it even worth helping him?

“As I thought, the fighter is the problem.”

“That’s right.”

Another voice came in closely behind her. Her eyes widened inevitably from the voice. She veered around to face the boy, cupping her fist tightly together. Almost felt nervous but keep her cool.

“Ikazuchi-sama?” Her voice laced with surprise and alarm. As if she was scared of something, she couldn’t really hold back the dread in her tone, “Why are you here?”

“I can’t wait any longer.”

However, on the fighting stage, Death Shido life was at 4 now. He lifted himself off the floor, ignoring the girl’s voice as he wipes his chin with the side of his hand. “It’s my turn!” That was all he said, ignoring the words of the girl and finally bringing his arm down.

“My turn isn’t over yet!”

“What?” Magoroku felt uneasy upon hearing those words.

“Final phrase!”

His eyes widened as small as they can possibly be, “Don’t tell me… Don’t tell me that…!”

The large impact was coming at him, as he could only watch in sheer panic and dread from this…

“Why me!?”

…

It was the next day and all the recalls were passing out after the barrier. It was late at night, where the party was being held. However, for some reason he didn’t receive any zapping for his failures, he just recalls being teleported back home oddly enough. But the night didn’t feel at all restful.

But that didn’t help him in the long run as he ponders, he didn’t understand why he kept glancing at the girl. But he had things for the student council to work on like the new club’s sheets and events planning.

The king doesn’t understand the queen. Shido Magoroku doesn’t understand Sophia Sakharov, not one bit. He wants to. He easterly desires to understand.

_I want to understand you._

He knew nothing about her personal life yet he was drawn to her. She had no flaws, everything was impeccable, even if she was mischievous and astringent. So perfect from her pale skin and white hair like the snow. Her thoughts were mysterious, her cold nature like a brick of ice. She rarely speaks but when she did the girl had a way with words that made him seemingly bow. 

_Why won’t you let me?_

Who was the king without a queen?

The started off like any other, where he and Sophia were in the same room together.

“Sophia!” He turns to look at the girl who was standing closely off to the side of him, pointing at the screen, “Look at that!”

She stares at it in surprise. Magoroku turns back to watch the screen, with one of his hands close towards his face from his shock.

“Ikazuchi-sama?” Her voice was laced with shock, her eyes widened as they both seemingly stared at the screen.

Why was he there? Was it because he wanted Tenbu that badly? Sophia believed that of course, she recalls him entering the Buddy Pit only to moan and whine.

…

The next morning wasn’t any better, as they teleported to their secret base, the male stinging with pain. As the three of them stared at the scene. Magoroku was a few feet in front of Sophia, arms slightly up.

The heavy groans from their master filling the room as if he was in pain, trying to hold back with muttered growls of despair. 

“What’s going on?” Magoroku just… wasn’t sure what to make of this. Blinking a few times as his face muddled confusingly, “Isn’t Yamigedo supposed to fully revive after devouring Tenbu?”

Gallows hummed, trying to find the response, “Looks like he overate and hasn’t digested it all, Gesha.”

“Tenbu’s power was too immense,” Sophia joined, “For the time being, they’ll remain in that condition.” 

Magoroku merely laughs, giggling in delight as an idea came into his mind. Maliciously pulling a pan he had from the back. One he brought with him, (Where he got it? No idea, he just has one). He had a great idea, and that is to make the male suffer.

“Time for some payback for all that he’s done to me…” He raised the pan in a batting motion, having a great idea. But before he could do anything the strike of lightning came attacking him. 

As he screamed, Sophia closed her eyes almost feeling pity for the boy being zapped out of line, “They’re highly unstable,” She only opens one of her eyes to glance at the boy, “so it’s best not to get too close.” She advised, hoping he’ll listen to her word. Her glance being pitifully set. 

“You should have said so sooner…” He complains, his body being sore and burnt. Stain with ashes. His hair, dirty with his strands out of place.

“You really are an idiot, geh, Magoroku.” Gallows was displaying the same pity felt glance as Sophia towards the boy. 

...

It becoming late — tremendously late, that is — as if they lost the track of time that is. The light blue curtains of the window were thoroughly sealed to the center, not unveiling the concealment of the colorfully illumined luna or the fact that it was getting hugely late. He acknowledged that as a matter of fact, it was dark. The dead of night. And the vacancy has brilliantly illuminated the studio. The only vivid source abode inside his office.

Shido Magoroku was perching at his massive work desk. Though he insists that he shares the desk with Sophia and that would be Evident. Admittedly she had trusted him enough, even from the offset point of their association, to bestow the desk and settled most of her belongings inside of the drawers next to him. In truth, they placed a lot of implicit trust in each other. More so, than he’d wanted to admit but he did. Despite her mysterious and bitterly direct nature. 

Sophia Sakharov wasn’t… a prominently kind character to arrange it mildly. She acted indifferent, cynical, and stoically doing so. Infrequently ever illustrating those emotions, he transcribed. Only ever glaring at him while frowning or smirking maliciously at her sudden ideas. The subtle facial expression of sheer pity. But essentially he saw her as someone who was stoically malicious and resentful to her very core. And even at first he wasn’t fond of her attuned towards him when he was introduced to her by Kyouya-sama. He instantly got used to it. Understanding how she was immensely serious and hardworking with her duties, tasks mostly given by her masters regardless of the pain they must’ve put her through. She was extremely loyal, deadly loyal and he was the vastly same, really.

His body was sore from working daily and his brain felt as if he was draining from any notable water. He needed something to drink. Anything. He remained vastly tempted to press his Vice President to get him some snacks and water. That would be ideal for the student council president. There wasn’t a single rule against eating his office as long as one didn’t create a distasteful mess but that rarely arises. 

Of course, he’d made sure she also eats and drinks as well. But he comprehended as a mere reality that she was capable of eating a lot more than he possibly could in a single day and has brought her own homemade food from her home. Often covered by a comprehensive compact blanket that was glowing pink in intensity.

Yet, here he was. Hunkering in his quarters while the only sound was their pencils hitting the papers on their desk. Hunching over as his body felt almost paralyzed, a newfangled feeling at that. A part of him ached to shriek and throw the papers on the platform with sheer derision. While the other part wanted nothing more than to start whining and placed his head annoyingly and tiredly on the desk. Indeterminately tempted to do just that but he was pushing himself from doing those things, shockingly enough. 

Separating his lips to finally commence a small consultation with her, nothing came out. Alternatively, his eyes focused on the female without a single noise being heard. Engulfing her stoic nature for a mere moment. Hardworking was suitable for her nature. She had her frame on the furniture closest towards the door, facing him. Head bow, inserted her glance inside the documents she was currently handling while her physique was hunched. Her smoky blue and white tripping generally certified as a long-drawn stole swathed around her frame. Normally but she took it off, settling it blandly off to the side of the couch next to her simply exposing her bare arms with her fancy light blue dress Stoically sitting there, doing her work like a good little girl…

At this point, he didn’t bother to finish the task in front of his view. He was far too engrossed in her foreign sentiments to even notice that he was clutching his pen tighter as the moments were gluing. Unknowingly the end of his lips had curved to a soft smirk, almost pleasure filled his eyes at the girl’s silent auctions. Doing what she was expected of her.

_‘Good girl.’_

He halted in position, deadpan appalled by that sudden thought. Uncalled for. And so where his sudden smirk. Eyes ghosted with a deep white, tripping with a broad solid outer circle of black. He swung his solicitudes away. They weren’t good thoughts or even appointed. Sophia could and would **murder** him! She was no laughing matter to joke around like this nor did he like to make these claims. 

At this point, he didn’t bother to finish the task in front of his view. He was far too engrossed in her foreign sentiments to even notice that he was clutching his pen tighter as the moments were gluing. His mind is filled with sudden questions. Concerning Sophia no less.

Who was Sophia Sakharov on the inside? Her feelings that she rarely displayed herself, he wasn’t sure what she was thinking or how she even felt in the first place. What was she thinking in that little mind of hers? Was she even fond of doing student council activities? Did she like her duties with a grain of passion? Did she care so much about her duties as a whole to even want to keep doing this, especially this late at night?

Still. His mind had one question he was suffering to understand… 

Why did he care? 

“Shido.”

The precipitate stern female remark had interrupted his thoughtfulness, prompting him to merely flinch away in his seat from his sudden staring. The voice swelling his ears, subsequently another force articulating in the tranquil room. With that, he’d felt as if all of his suddenly asked questions were washing away by the sound of her voice dwelling inside of the room.

Noticing that the female was now glancing up from the sofa, taking note of his staring at her. Her bright sky-blue eyes finally met with his navy blue ones. Locking their eyes in a single sway. Did he feel his heart almost leap in his chest, sweating maybe? He wasn’t so certain but he wouldn’t allow that to display on his features. 

“What is it?”

The only response he gave was a simple hum in complexity. Holding back the sudden urge to bite his lips.

They sat there, just staring at one another without speaking. Oddly enough this wasn’t normal to do. The two were used to each other's presence more so than normal partners in crimes. They weren't by any means "friends" but they were something. They had to be. 

"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice laced with zero concern. No expression to match the concern of those words. She wasn't worried. She didn't care. He knew that she didn't. It was just Sophia being… well herself! "You seem a paler than usual."

He shook those thoughts. Of course, he must've been pale, he was hungry and needed some water! That was the last thing he needed to hear. He finally made the first shift. Almost breaking the contact easily without much effort. Pushing his chair back as the wheels creaked along with the titles with ease. He didn't care. He didn't respond to that. He couldn't.

This caught her by surprise but refused to let it display massively on her face, much. Not expecting him to move but she didn't heed. With much of a second thought, he quickly walked towards the small tile. Kneeling down and popping it carefully open. 

"Shido. What are you doing?" she asked another question. Still not being worried. 

"I'm going to get some of my canned sushi. I'm starving! What does it look like I'm doing?" 

His tone sounded awfully colder towards her than he wanted it to sound like. She didn't respond to him but from the corner of his eyes, he could knowingly tell she was annoyed by his words. He shakes that expression off almost easily. 

"Stay here and make sure those papers are on my desk when I get back asap! Is that clear?" He ordered, student council president's the ideal tone of doing things, he supposed. Typically a side he rarely shows but aside he has just in case. 

She didn't protest. But she was annoyed as her eyes remained drooping with annoyance. He could tell that much but it was duty. Despite her controlling the strings from behind he still had that power of her when it comes to their main duties as well. She knew this and did it. It's quite simple and effortless to understand. Merely nodded, "Da." As she finally took her eyes

He couldn't help but flash a pleasant smile towards her, "Good!" 

Ripping his eyes away from her, allowing her to do what she needed and giving her the proper space needed. He focused on climbing downstairs into his bedroom and making his way towards his small fridge. Thanks to the law, his father was placed in jail and he had no other family or even proper mother figure. Losing pretty much everything. He had no choice but to live and move underneath. But it wasn't all bad. Of course, it wasn't what he craved to have but at least he wasn't living on the streets or worse! 

Shaking those thoughts he took two packs of canned sushis and bottled water and made his way back up. Being careful to not drop anything. Once he made it back up, he placed the four items from his hands on the small coffee table between the thick blue couches, making sure they were on his side. Or rather, the opposite of Sophia before closing the tiles to its original position on the floor. Glancing around the room noticing she was still working. He didn’t realize that he overlooked to sit down on the sofa and so he did just that. Sitting down and getting comfortable on the extensive sofa across from Sophia. The girl didn’t seem to mind or pay attention to him much. Allowing him to do as he wishes as long as it didn’t get the way of her nature dictated duties. 

"Are you almost finished filling out the documents, yet, Sophia?"

She nodded without a word, raising up the papers. Raising one of her hands, almost indolently steered to the papers neatly stacked on the right of her while also closing her eyes in the process, "I already completed the files. I'm just re-checking the ones you were working on at your desk." 

He nodded as a knowing smug facial expression written on his features; until he processed the information further, "Wait! My desk…?” He repeated. He turned to glance at the desk only to discover that the sheets were gone. Why was she checking his papers!? Wait, that was her job as a vice to check the important work in the first place! “You didn’t have to…”

“You were clearly slacking off,” She was shockingly fleet to halt him in his accounts causing him to bite back on his words. She understands his character fully, being with him for nearly two years now she had understood the application quite considerably. He was nothing else to her besties how Kyouya that he was ineffective and clumsy but a role that he was assuredly met to play as. And that was also clear to her as well. But he was also incompetent, too. “You weren’t going to get done anyway since you kept staring at me like an idiot.”

“Hey!” He gawped and retorted at her. 

Evidently, he couldn’t determine if he was more exasperated by the indignities or embarrassed that she spontaneously notice that extended gap of him merely gazing at her frame instead of doing work as a creep that he wasn’t! But it wasn’t like him to not pay attention to anything school-related so assuming that she thought he was acting weird. 

"You made a few errors in the recent parts," stoically noted.

"Oh?"

"I would make you fix them however you weren't here. So, it would’ve been a waste of time to wait for you to fix it so I made the important changes." 

He wasn't sure how to respond to that sort of reply, "Uh, um… thank you?" 

\-------

He was growing impatient. He needed amusement. 

“I’ve got the vision.” 

Maybe if he had an audience again, he could get a bunch of skeletons dressed in fancy clothes to sing for him. He would be the center of it all, standing in the center stage with a stick in hand, swinging it around, and ordering his servants in suits at his own will. With a bright smirk, he’ll order them to sing and amuse him. It was the perfect plan.

He was sure that his audience missed him, who wouldn’t? He could just hear it now. He could see the looks on their faces. Their cheers, the music, it filled his ears. It was perfect, all of it.

“My, my. Everyone is even more excited to see me!” He was brimming with confidence, “Now, you might wonder, why do I have such amazing skills? Well, you see, I am a genius. Shido Magoroku! I’ve got natural born talent. I’m so skilled that I’m ranked second in my grade!” 

He was adored by everyone as he expected. 

_“Shido Magoroku is amazing!”_

_“Wow! I wish to be like him one day!”_

_“He’s so talented!”_

_“I love him so much!”_

The audience would praise him. He couldn’t help but brightly smile in reply, “Yes! “That’s right! You can praise my talents even more, if you like!” 

_“Wow! I want his autograph!”_

_“Please, let him have your autograph, mister!”_

"You want autographs?” He asked, still smirking proudly, “I'll give you as many as you wish!" 

_‘I don't need so much money anyway!’_ He’ll give them out for free. If it gave him attention and praise he so desired for his skills then so be it. He wanted for his name to be well known, as it should!

He happily played out his fantasy within his head. His hands swaying as if he was holding a pen on one side. 

He tripped, as he let out a yelp, being knocked out of his daydreaming state. “Ow.” He out a whimpered. 

A disappointed frown appeared on his lips. But he was brought back to his senses. 

“Right now isn’t the time to be daydreaming, though.”

He pushed himself off the floor and glanced around the room.

“What should I do?”

\--------------

Today was a pretty day. The sky was bright blue. The birds were twittering to tune as they flew. A perfect day to be stuck in the office once more. 

Sophia was seated on the sofa, gazing down at her. She’s hacked into Amanosuzu’s network. And now, with this, they’re able to track the Buddy Police’s progress in finding the Omni Lords. Look at this. She found the first location easily. 

“There’s an Omni Lord in Choagoya.”

The girl managed to get his attention.

Magoroku only steps towards the table, keeping his navy eyes glued to the orb she had hovering over the table. Leading down, placing his hands on the table he couldn’t help but wonder…

“What are you doing?”

She didn’t speak but turned her head to face him. 

He seemingly noticed as he lifted his face up to meet her. His navy pupils got smaller, tan-coded brows furrowed. Taking note of her appearance, her expression wasn’t devoid or emotionless but… filled with what seemed to be a pity. He wasn’t sure why.

“What? Why are you giving me such a pitying look?”

Magoroku frowned as he raised his brows. 

His buddy coming from behind, “Boy, are you behind the times, geh!”

Magoroku glanced and split Sophia’s locks, lifting himself up to glance at his buddy who was floating from behind. His expression was bitter pout, still frowning as his eyebrows were arched. 

_What are you looking at?_

“Big Sis Sophia has hacked into the Amanosuzu Group’s systems in order to get information about the Omni Lords, geh!” 

Magoroku veered his body at Gallows, his eyes widened as he gave a surprised noise, while he was talking in the information.

Gallows eyes widened in response to his buddy, revealing his two-colored purple eyes, as he sweat drops. Wondering if what he heard was true. 

He started to panic as his eyes grew. This isn’t good! Not good at all! His gaze turns back to Sophia’s pointing a finger at her. He was a nervous wreck. “I-Isn’t that illegal?” But surely that must be illegal! He knew that! So why was she doing this in the first place?!

She re-open her eyes again, slightly tilting her head. Sophia eyes towards him, almost annoyed with his complaints. Her eyes still furrow to a pity and annoyance glance. Raising her card. “It’s too late to worry about that.” Her tone was soft, almost a whisper but loud enough for him to hear it as she teleported.

He frankly takes a look around, disconcerted and unsure. Turning his head, “Wh-Where are you going!?” 

_I hate it when she does that!_ Magoroku placed his knuckles on his hips while he was pouting, while Gallows spoke...

“Looks like Ikazuchi-sama already gave her a Hundred Demons card, geh.” Gallows shrugged, “So she doesn’t need us slowing her down…”

As if she had other plans, her portal opens up, grabbing the monster by the collar, dragging him inside. His eyes widened from shock as pale slim fingers were reaching out, she saw her.

“Hey…”

He panics only to feel his body droop and face drop, he tsk a groan in disapproval. As he dramatically brought his arms out, his tears began to tear. His cheeks went pink, slightly rosy in color as he cried, “I’ve been left home alone!” Those words loudly echoed in the room once he shouted at them.

The home was outrageously tranquil compared to other days of loudness. No sound. No shouting. The television was off so they weren’t watching the news that his parents normally turned on. Devoid of noise besides the breaths of the two that dwell inside. They had a crazed house silence that felt foreign to him. There was always something going on but yet, there was nothing.

…

“Where are we going geh?” The buddy couldn’t help but ask, she finally let go of his red scarf. 

“You’ll see.” That was all she spoke, her eyes focused on the pathway in front of him until they finally teleported. Her expression was devoid as always. 

“Gallows!” She ordered.

“What now, geh?”

“Go back into your card.” She explains her stoic voice filling the air, “It’s best if you don’t come out unless I tell you to.”

She was ordered to meet someone, who was waiting near the streets of the building. Gallows listens to her, heeding her every word. Getting into his card form as Sophia took hold of his card, before placing it back into her pockets…

“Oh, who are?”

“I’m here to meet you.”

“Oh, you are?” He smiles, “In that case, please follow me.”

She didn’t speak again, only following the male closely from behind.

The grey metal of her heels was creaking while she was sternly touring inside the building following the male. Not minding much as the breeze caressing her strands and white-colored locks. Icy blue eyes converged on the pathway in front of her, sufficiently equipped for her sole duty. Making her way past the main doors. Her heels were cranking on the floor as she paced. The area was dimly lit as dusk covered most of the items inside, not being touched in such a long time. Warily scrutinizing around the domain for what she needed. She was cautious of the things around her, almost being on the edge. 

She knew how dangerous this truly was. But she had to do for her mission.

But that lingering feeling as if someone or something was watching inside the heavy building filled with plenty of people. She heard the noise, ringing along with her eyes but pay no mind to any of it.

She shortly halted her steps, the cranking of her heels coming to an end. Her eyes narrowed as she swung her head to face behind her. 

She felt the presence of another near the corner and heard voices but no noise behind that but saw nothing out of place, just people talking and going on about their day. No one was staring at her. Narrowing her eyes in annoyance, her tracks concluded and she stood there and directed her head to glance at the cause of it. From what her sights could see, she could sense nothing about of place, no one eyeing strangely...

Silence swelled the area.

Her annoyed expression stood there for a few minutes. But nothing happened. She had the power of telling when people were following her and she was getting that feeling about this. Her bitter and sternly cold expression was peering behind. Warily glaring.

“Let’s go.”

The voice rung inside of her ears, taking her out of her thoughts. Closing her eyes, believing it was nothing important. Hastily regain her composer, maybe she was overthinking. Her cold expression went back to being stoic as stoic. She turned her head back before reopening her eyes to glance in front of her. Picking up her feet once more, strolling off. Her heels echo the area, getting fainter.

They strolled all the way down to the drive-in underground below where no one else was located in. A perfect place to make the deal. Now they were all alone. 

“You’d better be telling the truth about having it.”

The taller male, veered to face the white-haired, pointing at himself, “Do these look like the eyes of a lair?”

She didn’t care. This was already wasting her time soon enough. As her eyes narrowed, raising her hand holding it out for what she needed, “Just show me already.”

“If you make such a scary face, it’s a waste of a pretty face.”

She leans forward, stepping her heel annoyingly on the floor, “Never mind that!” She urged, her voice grew from her commands, “Show me the invitation from Suzaku Kenran!”

“Don’t rush me, please.” He spoke, reaching to the pockets of his jacket.

The sound of chains took her off guard, turning her head to the source as her eyes widened, sweat dripping down her eyes. A male with grey long hair, dressed in black, holding a spear. 

“Aragami Rouga!?” Her voice was laced with shock and surprise. 

“It’s been a while, Sophia Sakharov.”

“Why are you in Chonagoya?”

“I’m in the middle of a journey with no particular destination.” His dark blue eyes peering at the girl, “I thought I saw a familiar face so I Investigated, and then I overheard something interesting.”

He must’ve been the one who was following her! It only made sense. 

She narrowed her eyes, annoyed, “This has nothing to do with you.”

He didn’t listen but kept talking, “Suzaku Kenran, Huh. If I recall correctly, you’re the sponsors of Buddyfight Club.”

“What, are you interested too, brother?” The guy asked.

“Of course any Buddyfighter would be interested,” Rouga responded, “I’ve heard that Suzaku Kenran is quite skilled, and he uses a World unknown to all.”

“In that case, I don’t mind if you get this,” The male in the hat waved the envelope in his hands. 

Thought of this talk she remains silent, glaring at the long grey-haired fighter. She knew him, from the past, being close to him only because Kyoya-sama wanted her too but they weren’t all too fond of one another.

“Is that the invitation?” The boy dressed in black seemingly asked.

“Will you pay a higher piece than this lady?” He pointed at the girl, with a playful tease swelling inside of his voice.

She turns to glare at him in annoyance, “Why you…”

Not long, he throws a spear at the two, hitting the wall with a sharp hit. Sophia stared at the damaged before turning back, giving him an expression of annoyance and weirded out. Her lips parted awkwardly. Her white snow like brows furrow.

Rouga explained to put down that invite and leave before anyone got hurt, pointing at Sophia, “You too.”

Sophia didn’t respond but kept her ground. She could handle herself in a battle. 

Until…

“That’s enough.”

Her eyes widened at the voice, letting a confusing noise escape her. That voice… Her eyes shifted to the voice, seeing the boy with light blue hair and fully dressed in a Buddy-Cop uniform. 

Glaring at her and pointing, “The Buddy Police will be seizing that invitation to the Buddyfight Club!”

“Ryuenji Tasuku.”

This wasn’t going as she planned… While the voices of the male filled her ears, she regained her senses. Her thoughts raced with an idea, as the male was waving the paper in the air. She waited until the males were busy before going in, swiping the card and pulling back. A grin plastered on her features as she took out her card.

“I have no further use for you.”

And she teleported out with what she needed. She teleported to a secret location, knowing the Buddy Police will be looking for her. Going back to Shido won’t work and going home wasn’t good enough. 

Shido… came into her thoughts. He’s screaming, whines, complaints. His dump luck that she felt actually pity for after a while. She narrowed her eyes at this. That boy. Was haunting her mind. And yet, she had his Buddy on the fingertips of her pawn. His buddy was much smarter, despite being mocking towards humans. Gallows knew her plans well enough unlike Shido who wasn’t the most _‘brightest’_ of people. It didn’t help that she was working with him again, only for her mission. At times, she was more annoyed with him but didn’t really hate him. 

“Gesha!” The monster shifted from his card, “You’re thinking about _him_ , aren’t you, geh?”

She ignored him, not giving him attention. Closing her eyes, _‘I’m not doing this for Shido’s sake.’_

She was only doing this for their master. For Kyoya-sama mostly. Only to get intel on the possible Omni Lord. She needed that Omni Lord. The whole reason Ikazuchi-sama called her alone, last night was for the Hundred Demons card and nothing else. Of course, he was still stinging with pain and couldn’t do much for himself.

Her eyes were stoic, focusing on the card. It only took a few more hours until the event was ready. 

Suiting up as Death Shido and got ready. Making her way to the location. It was nearly sun fall, near one of the roads. Walking to the gates with a stern expression. Halting her steps only for a few moments. 

“Who the hell are you? And what’s with the weird outfit?”

“Death Shido. The greatest Buddyfighter in history.” She raised up her invite, talking a manner that the boy would. At least it seemed that way. While averring back a cringe at her masked and cloak. 

“Hm. You’re a confident yet a strange fellow. Come inside.”

She didn’t say another word as he took the envelope, and marched off to the side. Opening the doors, letting the masked boy inside. As she inscribed the building while her nose was saturated with the smell of bitter and revolting sweat and brew. She held back her revulsion grimace as she continued walking. Her ears filled with the noise of the countless males inside. Something she planned for.

Eyeing the area very closely, keeping her guard up.

“I’m here to enter the cup that has been going on.”

“Go right ahead.” The bird on the counter explained to the masked girl, “You’ll need a five-in-a-row winning streak if you want to fight the boss.”

She seemingly perked, “ _Five-in-a-row winning streak to fight the boss?”_

The boss? Was that the fighting with the unknown World? The fighting with the Omni Lord? 

She’ll just have to keep winning. And thus, she was allowed to fight. Entering the fighting stage with her hands on her hips, stoic expression underneath her masked. She took everyone by storm, her plans flawlessly planned and played. 

“Finish him!” 

**_“Winner, Death Shido.”_ **

She won her first match against some guy.

“Finish him!” 

**_“Winner, Death Shido.”_ **

“Finish him!” 

**_“Winner, Death Shido.”_ **

“Finish him!” 

**_“Winner, Death Shido.”_ **

And her fifth fight.

**_“Winner, Death Shido.”_ **

Her hands on her hips as the stoic expression was still glued underneath her masked.

_“This unknown powerhouse, the masked fighter known as Death Shido, had managed an astonishing five-in-a-row winning streak!”_

_“Death Shido has won the right to challenge Suzaku Kenran!”_

Finally. 

The male on his throne waved to the people as they cheered.

“And? Do you truly intend to fight me?”

She took a step closer and staring at the male, “Before I do that, I want to ask you something.” She raised her arms in the air, pointing it, “Is it true that your Buddy is one of the Omni Lords?” 

One of the reasons why she was here, her voice loud and stern. Almost demanding for answers, if it were true that he had one, if she won, she’ll be able to take it and give it her master.

He closed her eyes, “First, the fight. If you win, I’ll answer any question you might have!” 

He opens his eyes and she saw his glare, his small blue eyes piercing. She didn’t respond to him, instead kept studying his moves carefully. 

“So. You want to fight, do you?”

Sophia cringed in annoyance, “Of course.” Her teeth slightly gritting.

“You know, in the long one history of Buddyfight Club, I’m currently on a one-million-fight winning streak.” He informed, “Do you still want to fight?”

Her eyes widened as she flinches, “D-Did you say one hundred million?”

The male laughs, “Just kidding!”

She cringed even more from this.

As he made his way towards the center onto the fighting stage, blowing off the losing side before glancing at her, “Before we fight, let me confirm something.” He spoke before shrugging, “We will both gamble Buddy monsters. The winner can do whatever he or she likes with the loser’s Buddy monster. Is that acceptable?”

She narrowed her eyes, “Hurry up and luminize.”

“By the way. Is that really your Buddy?”

Sophia turned her head, sweat dropping clumsily before cupping her hands, annoyingly turning to face the opponent, “O-of course!” 

“Then, shall we begin?”

She luminized first, “Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Danger!" 

“Twinkling lights that decorate the galaxy. Dance like a storm and become one! Luminize! Gorgeous Galaxy!”

**_“BUDDY… FIGHT!”_ **

“Raise the flag!” They both spoke in unison.

“Danger World!” Sophia was the first.

“Star Dragon World!”

Huh? 

“Did he say Star Dragon World?”

She was startled. A world she knew nothing about, the world Rouga must’ve been talking about. Surely, he was hinting at something. Sophia didn’t bother to hide her shock as he called three monsters on the field before going for the attack. She let out a gasp as the emerald light shined on her frame. 

Her 10 life points went down to 8.

It was her turn and she also called out two monsters, leaving her center open as she equips an item card. “Link attack with Armorknight Salamander!” She went into an attack with the spear tightly gripped in her hands, “Penetrate!” And she went in for another attack towards the fighter, “I attack the fighter!” 

She heard the male groans, as she landed the attack. Before sharply turning her head towards her other monster, “Minotaur! Go on and attack!”

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

Death Shido managed to shave off his five life in just one turn.

Her sky-blue eyes carefully watched as the male destroyed her two monsters. Before the monster who attacked her before went in and attacked again.

It was her turn...

“I call Armorknight Orge to the right!” She called a monster, she grabbed her Buddy card, “I Buddy call Crush Execute Dragon, Zarrtelganger to the left!” Before she held up a card in her hand, “I cast! Invigorating Breath!” 

She used that card to increase her life, getting it up to 11.

“Zarrtelganger!” She points her hand towards the opponent, “Attack Maxtrix in the center position!”

The monster cleared the center for her.

She jumped into the air, “Orge! Follow suit!” 

And they did a link attack on the fighter. Leaving him with only one life left. 

She was so close, yet it felt so easy. Way too easy. How did he win those past fights?

“That’s enough entertainment for today,” His words took out of her thoughts, “I pay two gauge and Buddy Call to the center! Sixth Omni Storm Lord.”

Her eyes widened as she gasped as the room felt hot, “Sixth Omni Storm Lord?”

“I place nine cards from my hand into Variable Cord’s soul.”

The girl flinched, “What did he just say?” Her eyes dilated. Nine soul cards!?

His other two monsters attack others. Before he pointed at her, declaring an attack with his Omni Lord card, “Attack the fighter.”

She flinched again, eyes widened. Much like Shido. “Augh!” She shouted in pain as the attack landed on her, ripping her 11 life down to 5 in a single blow.

It was her turn. 

Using two of her gauge, she… “I cast! Thunder Devastation!” She roughly smacked the card on the floor as it activated. Destroying all her opponent’s monsters. With her teeth gritted she picked herself from the floor. Her lips curved to an evil smirk.

But the lord in the center came back, having eight more life in its soul.

“I call Armorknight Salamander to the right!” She wasn’t done, “I call Zarrtelganger to the center!”

She called an attack, pointing her finger at the center, “Salamander! Attack Variable Cord!”

But the monster came back… _“Master Protection.”_ His words rang.

“Zarrtelganger! ttack Variable Cord!”

_“Master Protection.”_ the monster came back once again…

She couldn’t do much. Cupping her fingers tightly, as she clings to the fabric, teeth still gritting. A feeling inside of her chest that felt ever-growing. She felt tense.

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

It was his turn and he went in on the attack… marking through her monster in the center. Letting out a gasp as if she was just pulled from the depths of the water as if she was drowning. She had no more cards in her hand to shield her from his attack. 

_Then I guess my fate is sealed._

All she could do was stand as her eyes traveled with the light. Her life broke to zero and her flag disappeared. 

**_“GAME END.”_ **

**_“WINNER, SUZAKU KENRAN.”_ **

Her body couldn’t as she landed on all floors on the floor, keeping herself up with her knees and hands. He used his powers to bring her gem down as her lips parted and eyes widened from shock. She took her light teal-green core case and all she could do was watch him do so.

“Just as I thought. This is the Hundred demons card.” His voice rang into her ears, “That means it’s not your Buddy.”

She could only perk up, gasping from her subtle shock. 

His anger only grew. “We fought with our Buddy monsters as the stakes! Now, bring out your true Buddy!” He blew the core case away and his monster strikes the girl.

She flew back as her painful screaming echoed in the area, as her body glows. She felt herself break apart from the heavy outfit. Sophia and Gallows broke apart, both landing harshly on the floor, groaning with pain. As their bodies smacked the floor near each other. Her body felt sore as she winced, forcing herself to get up from the dirty floor. Shaking as she winces. Trying to overcome this, she slightly turned her head, forcing herself to glare coldly at the male while her teeth gritted. She could take this.

The males saw… a girl come out from underneath her outfit.

Brilliant blue eyes were as intense as the winter ice, always looking ahead with a devoid expression, nothing seeping underneath her cracks. Icy blue eyes as bright and viciously thick as the clear blue sky. Simply standing off to the side being as still as a statue; often having her gaze glued on something. She kept to herself, only speaking when it was needed or when she had to.

“There’s an unspoken rule that we don’t allow girls into Buddyfight Club.”

White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with stern high shoulders and devoid expression. Almost glaring daggers at those who live she drains. Ruthlessly cold and stern, strict, and willing to take the proper action to get what she wants.

“I won’t take your life. However… Why don’t make it so that you can never Buddyfight again?”

_I don’t take orders from you._

“Our very own Suzaku Kenran, merciless even to a beautiful young girl!”

Beautiful young girl? She groaned at those words, gritting her teeth yet she kept her ground. She annoyingly glared daggers at the Star Dragon World user.

Before anything happened, she found her strength and took out her Buddyfight Card.

All that mattered is that she witness the Omni Lord for herself. 

_I admit my loss. But I was still able to confirm The Omni Lord’s strength with my own eyes...!_

The only that thing that mattered was confirming the Omni Lord. 

Mightily vulnerable on the floor, she kept herself up. 

She took her card from her jacket’s insides. She raised her hand towards Gallows, teleporting them both out of their gasps. She refused to be captured and confined again.

\---

“I’ve been left home alone!”

Those words echoed loudly in the room once he shouted them. Arms out. He felt the hot wetness of his tears forming from the corner of his eyes and his cheeks stinging with hotness, thick burning sensation.

He had to carry one with his day without them.

And those days felt numbingly cold, vastly severe. Before he knew it, she grabbed his buddy through the portal and ran off without much of a single word and it’s been days now. Without the two, he felt almost comatose. Presumably, their master already gave her another Hundred Demons card. Does he wonder if that was true? Still! Not only did Sophia leave, but she also took his Buddy along for the ride… Both Sophia and Gallows left! Leaving him behind to who knows where. They haven’t contacted him since that day. 

Sophia and Gallows… the only two people he talks to daily. And he had say or action to any of it. And now they were missing. It’s been hours, not more like a day passed. Even with Sophia’s stoic insults and Gallow’s taunting nature he did care… didn’t he? About his Buddy? And about her?

The longer she was absent, the deeper he felt alone, lacking connection from another. It was such a strange feeling, really. Pathetic. So, so pathetic. All while a bitter pit of distress grew in his chest. Nightmares only grew further. Waking up in a cold and hot mix of sweat and tears, he cries. Of those who hurt him from failure and leaving him to rot. He felt much like a mess but the mask of the make-up hid it well. 

Aibo Academy was the institution among the best, everyone in Japan distinguished it for being one the greatest schools to go to just to analyze and enhance your buddyfight skills. The school was considerably prominent, extremely spacious with different rooms, and had an abundance of opportunities. Even having their fighting stage the students can use.

Consequently, he managed to enroll in the school for that reason alone. He was at Aibo for all of his life as far as he could remember. He was their prevailing President of the school. All of the students simply refer to him as Student Council President or simply President Shido. A name rightfully fitting, people rarely use his first name Magoroku. He was among the best in his school, being ranked second in his grade and being book-smart. He was currently in the Junior high parts of the building.

Once he saw himself as the king, better than anyone else. Mocking those below him, seeing them as nothing but stepping stones to his chest piece game. He craved fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. But he didn’t care about the disciples as much as he claims to.

He was outspoken, assured, lively. His shoulders were high with pride and a knowing smile as he flawlessly stood up to answer a question. Always flashing a knowing smile at his peers. Inventing rather highly of himself while mocking those around him. He was quick to judge those who ranked below him. Allowing his thoughts to be heard but he was quite childish but he wasn’t alone, anymore. 

The course of failure, the peers seem to notice, whispering when he flinches in class and stutters. His confident stares with high shoulders were replaced with drooping and eye-lidded actions. His smiles rarely happened, when he did get something wrong, his whole composer would dip and he slumps in himself and cry. Being reminded that failure had punishments and he was going to fail. His high and confident nature broke at the seams sometimes. 

Or cry when he got the answer wrong. He ignores those around him and focuses on his own work. He was going to class more, instead of missing out on them doing his student council work. Hoping to ease the pain from his thoughts. To do anything else. Of course, when 

That sharp girl with the white hair much like the winter snow was haunting his subconscious, no matter how many times he would force his mind to concentrate on the responsibilities he had right in front of him or whine in frustration. 

(Why her?)

The image of the girl tormenting his mind still remains.

(Why?)

And he wasn’t sure of their current whereabouts. 

(Where is she?)

Being left without anyone but himself, those days are when his chest swelled with subtle discomfort, a painful wave flowing across his chest as his mind became floated with thoughts of her. 

(Why does it hurt?)

(Was she okay?) 

(Why does he care?)

The world also felt suffocating in a twisted way. And their master wasn’t any better...

He was so tempted to leave and look for him but also, he wouldn’t know where to look or what to do first. Sophia was just a huge mystery for him and he really knew nothing about her private life to think of places outside of Aibo she would go to.

Sophia was… Sophia! (To put it that way.) Mysteriously cold and stern. Always taking her duty as seriously as one cares. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake, knowing the right moves to make and the words to say, always keeping her shoulder high and proud. Being confident in herself. 

A complete mystery. He knew nothing about her. Her likes, her dread, her hobbies, her interests, her wants, and needs…

(Who was really Sophia Sakharov?) 

Why would he even care? Has he ever cared before? All he wanted to chase after her, to scream for her to wait for him.

(Does he even know her at all?)

She served a significant role in being his partner in crime. Often being the smart one since most of the time, if not, all of the time, she saw right past his flaws and plans. 

(How? Why?) 

She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s attendant as the new student council vice and his assistant. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. But he didn’t know about her private life and they rarely discuss those sorts of topics. 

Icy brilliant sky-blue eyes were as intense as the winter ice, always looking ahead with a devoid expression, nothing seeping underneath her cracks. Those eyes were as bright and viciously thick as the clear blue sky yet it felt more like the cold winter.

Simply standing off to the side being as still as a statue; often having her gaze glued on something. She kept to herself, only speaking when it was needed or when she had to.

White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. 

Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with stern high shoulders and devoid expression. Almost glaring daggers at those who she drains. Ruthlessly cold and stern, strict, and willing to take the proper action to get what she wants. 

She would voluntarily kill if it meant doing so in cold blood, commanded by her master to do so, or did it out of sick pleasure. A type of person who will readily murder him if she wanted, hurt him, and leave him to rot. She wasn't by any means a 'good' human-being but it wasn't a ‘good’ person either.

The winter theme belonging to her.

Clashing personalities but they somehow accomplished to form a unique bond over time, not being friends but also close. They managed to work together, forming good teamwork. Playing off each other’s moves as if there wasn’t a chance in the world. She stepped up for him when Genma was glaring, explaining and Magoroku instantly played that off.

Keeping all of the fighters mentally noted in his head as he sat on his chair with the remove in his gloved hand. At first, he thought it was a chore, and nothing else being wearied of the battles but shortly, he erupts in sheer laughter and belatedly slips off his chair with a loud yelp being unable to control himself very well. Smacking himself on the floor gave him a wake-up call to stop creating jokes about these fighters. He wouldn’t admit it but he didn’t want to lose without studying the fights beforehand knowing fully well it could’ve been useful to do so. They were going to fully prepare the fights, no matter the costs. 

The white-haired merely observed this impassively, even crossing her arms at one point as he kept chuckling. Staring at him for the most before looking away when he finally fell to the hard ground. Giving her facts of some of the fighters and input when she needed or wanted. But for the most part, Magoroku enjoys talking and hearing himself talk. 

And yet, she left him. 

Much like after the ABC Cup. After the ABC Cup was over, she had to leave for the next mission of their plan.

He went to chase her, shouting at her to wait and hold one but his luck failed him. And he trips on his shoes and lands on the floor with a loud yelp. Being awfully clumsy. By the time he glanced up and reached his hand towards the door but it was too late. He was forced to observe her leave him. He wasn’t sure what this met for their relationship but he didn’t want to think about that. Not now.

When he got ready in his new uniform for Disaster. Strolling out of the dark halls, insulting Rouga to his pleasure before walking a lot before hurrying to skip towards the table. Of course, he saw her again sitting at the table. He was delighted to see her again. Skipping towards the girl and clapping his hands together to meet her. 

"Oh! Sophia!" He called as his navy eyes met hers, "Long time no see!” Bringing his hands together as he smiles at her, “How are you today?" 

She didn't respond, instead of closing her eyes, and simply turned away. Only provoking her to not even look his way. With clapped hands, he merely sweats drops from this, nervously. But they rarely ended up directly speaking to one another in a while, seemingly off doing their own thing just working underneath the same person and that was all. Besties slight jabs and comments granted from Sophia they ever had anything else to go by.

But it was all going to change and it was going to change very soon.

...

All he was craving was for Sophia to come back here and quickly. Also, not helping that she took his Buddy along with her and haven’t contacted since… 

Their master was well… impatient, commanding, abusive. Yet he dealt with it despite the constant pain and winces, he couldn’t just leave! Even if he wanted, Sophia would drag him. Drag him to the depths of hell he so gracefully lives in if it met completing her mission.

He heard his master’s groan as he hid behind one of the rocks, his body shaking at the seams of it. With on his hands cupped close to his face. He was shaking. Nervous. Tensely staring off to the side...

“Sophia… Come back quickly!”

Muttering to himself, he didn’t realize how he truly needed her, and at this very moment. He was begging for her to come back. Their sama’s impatience only grew further, Magoroku could hear the groans. A part of him felt completely lost on what to do, he didn’t have much power himself.

_Oh, Sophia… I hope you get back here soon._

(She had a keen eye, being glued to the many keys panels and screens in her sights. Often giving notes before or after the match.

When plans didn't go his way, he would easily tick, anger would fill his eyes as the plans didn't seem to work as he hoped. Triggering the bitterness of his soul. Normally, he complains and shouts, dramatically but never went that far but the Cup… 

Seeing him at his worst. Witnessing him and his emotions were all too common. 

Viewing his every twitch, his every move, hearing his words as he spoke. He often paced around the room, talking to himself and groaning when things weren’t going his way before. She normally stood near the bookcase while her eyes trailed him without a word but the annoyance was seeping beneath

Pacing around the room as his mind was racing. Disoriented, blurred, dubious. In a pure fit of fury and indignation, he ended up knocking the books off their casing. As a loud thud would saturate the capacity.

He often threw a huge fit once they entered the room, she would sit on the sidelines simply viewing with annoyance. Screaming and he kept shouting in sheer exasperation, tossing the books off the shelves, allowing the countless pages to spread open, and breathing heavily. 

Letting out all of his pent up emotions, not caring if she was inside of the office, he trusted her more than enough to see him at his lowest points. Breaking points. But he was far too overconfident for his good that he failed to see his flaws, causing him to act in such a manner. 

Her master trailed her to deal with this. On the account of their master, allowing him to get out his anger was something that needed to be done. 

“Shido.” She would call his name after a while. And it would grab his attention.)

Maybe she knew what to say to him now? Her simple words always did the trick for him...

Classes and student council duties became unmanageable to concentrate on, even when he was trying with his utmost. He tries and attempts and seeks again but his subconscious couldn’t and wouldn’t focus on anything else. 

He couldn’t take all of this at once.

Sucking in his breath and forcing his way up those stairs and dreadfully to the entrance of the school before dashing straight to the Student Council Office. Where he drops the books onto the floor before his legs couldn't take much more and finally let out. Sinking with a pit in his throat, he couldn’t. 

The room felt hotter, almost unbearable it was breaking him. Cloaking his hands on the side of his head as he shivered. Curling his whole body. His breathing grew heavy, shaky breaths he was losing in a panic. Thick hot tears flowing like a river as he completely loses his composer.

He wasn’t so positive. He was reluctant. High-strung. Busted. His mind was aching to crawl in a crate and never leave the sections again. He should leave in defeat, run away, and never come back. 

Failure. Failure. Failure.

…

He hid all of that, masked by a stoic glance or a fake smile. Often lying about how he felt. He was mixed with the drowning feelings of self-doubt he always had to make those before him proud and happy. Suppressing those dark emotions and sorrowful trauma was never easy, it was surely breaking but kept going even if that meant he would hurt himself in the long run. Apart from him wanted to suffer, wanted to drown, and never wake up. Never to walk again but part of him was scared to give up, to fall. 

He was in class again, focusing on reading the rock in front of him. The door slid open, filling the silent room as he veered.

“Shido Magoroku.”

In the doorway, his teacher informs him someone was there to meet him, placing his notebook down, he was stunned. Was it Sophia? His supervisor hasn’t made it clear who it was. But he plastered a smile on his features, a pleasant one. being ready to face whoever was needed by him. As he shuffled towards the front door silently as his boots shuffled with the noise of the floor.

His eyes widened as he gulped in shocks, almost gasping. Only to become stunned… his smile evaporated as a gaze of alarm and dread overtook him.

“Ryuenji T-Tasuku?” He hesitantly stuttered. 

The buddy police. The buddy cop. Sophia. What happened? Why was he here? Magoroku's mind kept racing as questions began to form.

“Shido Magoroku. We need to speak to you about something important.” Tasuku would only reveal, serious yet kind. Oddly kind.

Magoroku nodded, “Of course!” He gulps, trying to play it cool. The president could tell how important this truly was by the sound of his voice, “Let’s talk in my office.”

The two cops only nodded in reply. Walking down the hallway, Magoroku felt uncomfortable but masked that. His mind began to ramble and ponder. But he had no idea why they wanted to talk to him. But he had a deep feeling it was regarding Sophia. Where ever she was. Was this about him being Death Shido?

“Um, what is it you wanted to talk about?” 

“We’ll explain once we get there.”

It wasn’t long until they finally got there, Magoroku slid the large blue open and allowed for the two to enter the room and place the threshold. 

And as promised, Tasuku began to explain what had transpired. And it was about Sophia. Her fighting against the Omni Lord and losing than being captured by the opponent. Leaving him to fight it all off. She ran off, teleporting away. All of it seems rather interesting to Magoroku’s gain. This was all to him.

“What a surprise!” He seemed startled, “I never imagined that Sophia had a connection to Yamigedo.” A lie. He knew all too well but they were dumb enough to buy it. He had an act to play.

“She was Death Shido. I confirmed it for myself.”

Closing his eyes, almost frowning, “Sophia must be a major villain.” Was all he concluded and to be fair, she seems like the type to be a major villain in his view but he guessed that also made him one as well. Why did she let herself get caught? But at least, she really shifted the blame off of him for good. 

He pointed at the desk and smiled brightly, “That’s the desk that she used.”

“It’ll examine it if you don’t mind.”

Magoroku didn’t respond to the blonde as she went towards his desk. But his navy eyes met with bloody red ones.

“Do you have any knowledge of where she might be heading?”

He frowned and spread his arms out. Eyes shifted almost hurt, as a pleading of pain waving his features, “I don’t know anything about her private life.” And that held, he truly knows nothing about her or where she lives or does in her free time.

The phone rang and he stared in subtle confusion before regaining his composure as the blue-haired answered the phone. Putting his hands behind his back once more. Eye-lidded as was still smiling. He watches as she pulls out the tablet from the desk. The tablet that she carries and uses a lot for student council work. The one that was fitting for her small hands. 

“Apparently nothing has turned up in our search of her home. For now, let’s confiscate her tablet.” The cop spoke before turning his head to face, “Is that all right with you?” 

He was asking to take the tablet?

His smile deepens further than before as he was closing his eyes, “Go ahead, go ahead.”

It was sad to see it go but, he thought it could serve as punishment for her failing, he thought, and wave suspicion off of him. He was certain the female would fully understand why they had to let them take it. Or maybe, she didn’t care? Either way, her tablet was no longer inside the room for him or her to use.

Shortly after that, they left, informing him of a few things. He didn’t bother to go back to the classroom he was in before this all started.

Gazing out the window with his arms behind his back, carefully watching. Once he saw the helicopter flying past him. 

He dropped his act completely...

“Thanks to Sophia, I had a close call!” He noted. Of course, her actions. He would’ve been caught as well and the last thing he truly wanted was to be jailed much like his father. It would mess with everything! The idea of her finally getting punished for her errors finally signaled themselves back into his brain. And he couldn’t help but be excited, “Later, I’ll Ikazuchi-sama punish her properly!” He giggles to himself, he wanted to see her suffer for her errors similar to his, only proving it fair for that to happen. It was quite petty of him.

“Do you think you’re not going to be punished as well?”

His body tensed at the sudden voice. Was it? It can’t be her! Can’t it? His laughing paused and his expression was filled with sudden surprise. Swiftly turning around with his body clinging to the glass. To find her staring stoically at him alongside his buddy flowing right next to her.

This was bad…

He gasps out a large yelp as his eyes widened with dread, veering around hanging close towards the window. Eyes dilated as he met her stoic cold gaze.

“Th-The Buddy Police are still close by! If you’re discovered, there will be trouble!” 

He was trying to warn her of the trouble all of them would possibly be in if they noticed her through the large window. Clearly caring if they were caught and if he was caught lying. It wasn't helping that he was pouring sweat, clearly nervous of the possible outcome from this. Both of them would be done for!

“Something troublesome has happened here, too.” Gallows pointed out.

After that simple phrase, Sophia lifted her card and teleported them all someplace else. She teleported them back to their hideout. 

Once they finally arrived, he was faced with his master doing something. A strange site that Magoroku couldn’t quite fully make out. _What am I looking at here?_ Magoroku stepped forward while Sophia and Gallows stayed behind. His expression was locked in a confused daze.

“Wh-What is that?”

“Look closely.” 

That was all Sophia would say to him while she was stoically gazing at him. And so he did just that. Inside the small monster’s month rested a simple card or father forming a card. A light of a Buddy card! It was forming a card! Was he trying to create a fresh card? It looks like… he’s creating a new card!

“A new card is being created!” 

He was stunned, he never saw a card like that before! In the process in which you create a card, so many things were running along in his mind. Only taking a few minutes after the card was finally finished. And they finally saw the Buddyfight logo from behind.

He actually made a new card! He was amazed. He didn’t even think it was possible! He wander while the small buddy monster was flying by as he was shifting his hands out to touch it, wanting that card for himself and gaze at the new card. Reaching out with happiness filled with wonder.

“A card has been created!”

“Don’t touch it!” His master shouted as Sophia brought her card out. Understanding what was about to happen soon.

The tan-haired was far to focus on his amazement at the card. He wasn’t aware of the zapping that was about to take place. He painfully screeched as he felt the zapping coursing his body, stinging him and staining his clothes shortly afterward. He really doesn’t like constantly being zapped… The zapping only lasted for a moment before he stopped his punishment and Magoroku dropped to the floor. 

“It’s my card.” The male shorted recovered and brought himself back up as his master spoke once more, “Feed me. Feed me some prey that’s worthy of his card!” He ordered, becoming annoyed and hungry, “Right this moment!” but only wince in pain.

“I-Ikazuchi-sama?”

“It seems that he can’t control himself very well right now.”

It would appear he’s unable to control himself very well right now. Was he okay?

The two stared at their master, stinging in pain. While both frowning. Though it was the first time they had to watch him suffer here… He was muttering to himself… It was clear that he wanted to beat Mikado Gao but he wasn’t in the state to do any of that. Magoroku noted that much.

“From what I see, you’re not capable of fighting.”

Deep purple, their master wasn’t pleased with him. Not at all. Staring them in sheer hatred, “I could eat you fools instead!” 

Magoroku only panicked, backing up and clinging to Sophia’s shoulders in sheer fear. Being eaten wasn’t something he was fond of. Staring in terror, hoping Sophia would save him from his current nightmare, even if she wouldn’t he felt safer clinging to her. Sophia didn’t seem afraid at all, only annoyed even slightly. She must rather use her logic than emotions.

Magoroku only whimpers. Eyebrows shivering. Those dreadful sensations of fear taking over him in ways he couldn’t forget.

His lips parted for only a second out of his sudden shock. As his whimpering wavers. His frame hastily shifted closer towards Sophia, pressing his gloved hands on her upper shoulders and back, holding them there for safety and protection. And that was the first time he clings to her. Despite being so cold, her frame felt a little warm. It provided some sense of comfort for him.

She didn’t tell him to stop or push him away. Just allows him with no mind towards his movements. As her stoic icy eyes met the male above them.

Sophia closed her eyes and lowered her head as she began to whisper, “We’ll just have to figure something out.” 

Before she was finished he twirled his head to look at her, listening to her words. Looking for her answers as his eyes still waved with his fear. She didn’t seem to care or mind that he was clinging to her.

He silent for a moment…

“What… What are we going to do?”

“We’ll still have him fight.”

“What?” He was stunned, “There’s no way he can fight like this.”

The sound of their master growling made him flinched and shiver with a loud yelp once more while Sophia remained stoic. She ignored the boy.

She took a step closer, “Ikazuchi-sama.” Her shoulders as her voice began loud.

“What?”

“You wish to fight Mikado Gao that badly, so I’ll go with you to his location.”

Magoroku eyes widened, “Wh-What? Are you seriously thinking about this?”

“She’s always serious, geh.”

She stoically turned to face him but spoke nothing.

“All right,” He seemed to regain his composer, “Sounds good.”

Magoroku felt uneasy, “B-But what about me?”

“You’ll remain here until we get back.” 

He could only watch as she stoically teleported away with the cards, leaving him alone as he could only drop to the floor on his knees out of concern. 

As she teleported in the mall’s fighting stage where Gao was. Her master right besties her.

“Mikado Gao. Fight Ikazuchi-sama,” her voice was stern as her expression was just as cold, “Unless you want to end up Yamigedo’s fodder, just like Tenbu did.”

She didn’t wait for a response as she throw the item in the air, “Darkness Barrier, activate!” 

The darkness Barrier was created. As she was in the purple-pinkish Skull pit. With her hands on the contorl panel, her features still cold as ice.

“Now, I wonder what will happen…”

She blinks in surprise, as it displays on her features. That voice was unfamiliar and it was inside of the room. She hastily shifted, grabbing her card from her pocket and lifting it up for defense, ready to use it at any time.

“Who are you?”

A card floating nearby, “I took a bit of a detour and missed the rendez-vous.”

She brought her hand down as she noted, “You’re one of the Hundred Demons.”

“My name is Gratos. First Knight of the Apocalypse, Gratos.”

…

She didn’t pay much mind to him as he was one of them. She focused back.

“That was Stranger Dilamme’s ability, wasn’t it?”

“A Thunder Mine that activates when the opponent uses a spell.”

…

Meanwhile, back in the secret hideout, Magoroku and Gallows were watching the match on his phone. As he was sitting down with his knees underneath him, holding up his glove with his gloved hands. Magoroku was a frown, feeling genuine concern… His borrows furrowed as he looks really hurt and down as if he was upset.

“Ikazuchi-sama is being too reckless, geh!”

"It's all he can do to remain standing! What is he going to do if he loses?"

They both shared the same concern for their master.

…

“Vlad Dracula’s critical increases with each Dragon Knight that’s in the Drop Zone.”

“Six Dragon Knights in the Drop Zone. So he has a critical of 6.”

And the two of them stayed silent. 

Sophia kept her focused on the screen. Her slim pale fingers being left on the control panel below her. Her back slightly arched forward as she was studying.

“You won’t have a text turn.”

Noboru really believed that he was a fool. She believes.

She watches as her master was begging for food, growing more reckless with hunger. As their master kept attacking. All of his monsters and items as to be destroyed as the pink-haired was shouting behind the screen.

“That’s not all.” She couldn’t help but explained the full effects of the card, “For each card that was destroyed, he inflicts damage to his opponent.”

But their master falls to his knees.

“As I thought, this seems to be the limit to what a human can take,” The Hundred Demon monster noted.

“We can’t maintain the Darkness Barrier any longer.”

Shortly after that, they all teleported back to where they were. Sophia standing still, staring at the boy being almost like a statue. 

“Don’t make a move! Student Council Vice-President! Or rather, Sophia Sakharov!”

“We’ve got an arrest warrant for you and Ikazuchi! You better come quietly, yo!”

“Even in my current state, I can still block you from escaping with that weird powers of yours.”

Their tones filled her ears as they shouted. She didn’t do anything but stood there, glaring with an annoyed expression. It was more than clear that they wanted to arrest her for the crimes she did and will do. She was a wanted criminal. She didn’t speak or move or gave a slight twitch to fight back. Instead, her fingernails dug deeper into the palms of her hands.

She knew the moment she was revealed that everything would only seem to go downhill from there… Sophia was being hunted by the Buddy Police being wanted for crimes with the Hundred Demons and working for Yamigedo. 

Once again, she couldn’t work for the student council, meaning wouldn’t be able to come back to school at all and he was left alone most of the time, which he wasn’t all too fond of. 

Why did she think of that now? Why did she care if Shido was alone? 

She knew he wasn’t fond of that but she didn’t care. She couldn’t. No now. But Shido still wasn’t revealed to be the true Death Shido which was good enough for her. But being unmasked as being him, didn’t sway from the fact. They had to form other methods of communication for them both for their mission, she could just teleport him and be done with that.

Her nails dug deeper, almost piercing her skin.

“I can’t let that happen.” 

She blinks in surprise at the voice. That monster from before? Was he helping her?

“If you lose, you lose everything.” The monster appeared near the blonde at the top, “That’s what fights are all about.”

And they all teleported. Back to their lair underneath the caved.

“S-Sophia!?” He stutters out as his eyes meet hers, he is standing up now, “Wh-What happened?”

She didn’t respond. A lot has happened, but he didn’t need to worry about them. 

Their master was laying on a rock, sweat pouring down his features. He looked so cold but at the same time hot.

“He won’t be able to move for some time.”

Sophia turned to face the tan-haired as he spoke.

“That’s all well and good, but exactly who are you?” He pointed at the monster. The monster turned to look at him causing the male to flinch, panicking at the movement. His lifeless eyes were daggering me. He hastily shifted closer to his Buddy, hiding behind him and peering out, “Th-That’s what Gallows wants to know!”

“I am First Knight of the Apocalypse, Gratos.” He stuck his arm into the portal he created, “I’m a Hundred Demon monster Darkness Dragon World.” Pulling out a familiar blonde by the collar.

“Why have you shown up now?”

The monster ignored, walking the boy up. Magoroku watched carefully behind his buddy as the boy went to stare at them. 

…

Magoroku and Sophia stood closely by one another facing the large monster in fornt of him.

“You want me to lend you a Hundred Demons card?” Sophia asked.

“That’s right. You have one, of course?”

Magoroku was still skeptical of him, taking a step forward, “Wh-What are you planning on doing?”

“I’m going to reduce the power of the Omni Lords while we still can. And I’ll make Yamigedo’s revival complete.”

Magoroku was surprised, taking another step closer curiously, “Reduce the power of the Omni Lords? Is such a thing possible?”

The monster leads down as the boy parted his lips in shock. Sophia’s eyes traveled with his sudden movements.

“I don’t need to explain any further.”

He felt tight gasps around his arm, pressing the fabric tightly around his skin, he winces. As his body was yanked up in the air his feet leaving the floor. He shifting his free arm and legs as if he was fighting back. “Wh-What are you doing?” He breathes out as he felt hands gild his body as if he was looking for something. That feeling of being uncomfortable overtook him.

“I’m borrowing your Black Skull.”

Sophia only stood and watch. Before lowering her head and breaking the contact. She went into her pockets, pulling out a card, staring back up at him, “Take this.”

He drops the boy causing him to let out a painful yelp before hastily getting up. Digging his nails into the white fabric of his shirt, he warily stares up at him.

He wasn’t sure about his thoughts about the new Demons monster, not after he forcibly picked him up and searched his body only to throw him back down. He wasn’t sure about Sophia, now she couldn’t go back to Aibo and hang out at their place.

The next day, they went into the lair, deep within the caves of thunder. Only to find their master, laying on the rock. Zapping. Every single day was much of the same thing. 

He merely flinches, holding up his hand in defense as he yelps. That strike was far too close for his comfort and the last thing he wanted was to get zap again.

“Ikazuchi-sama has been like this for so long,” Magoroku commented.

“That Hundred Demons guy, Gratos or whatever. He took Kodo Noboru somewhere and hasn’t been back since, geh.”

Sophia didn’t want to stay, she saw enough of this already. Closing her eyes she veered around wordlessly.

His lips parted as his body was hunched. He took notice as his eyes flicked to the side, seeing her go. His navy blue trailed her movements. He flinched as he pushed his body up, turning to her sway. 

“Sophia? Where are you going?”

“I’m going to make my regular report to that person.”

That was all she said as she created a portal. Her words and echo of heels on the dirt playing within his mind as she walked inside and teleported out. He could only stare with parted lips and a confused expression. He didn’t speak or just chase after her but he couldn’t help but be curious about that.

“I’m hungry.”

His thoughts were interrupted by that familiar voice. Oh no! His eyes widened as he flinched. He felt his heart race. No. He wasn’t back, was he? Magoroku had no choice but to painfully turned around and clumsy take steps backward. He stood still as his eyes met with his master, as the bright yellow luminiated the large room.

His expression filled with anger as he finally stood up, “Give me something to eat!”

Eyes glistened in his eyes, slightly whimpering. Magoroku shouted a painful scream as he felt the torture of zapping once more. After what felt like painful zapping he went and escape out of the lair.

Sophia teleported back into the lair, after making her daily report, “Where is he?”

“S-Sophia!?” He stuttered, “You’re back! He um, ran out…”

“Stars. Guild me.” She peered into an orb, taking note of his whereabouts. “He’s in no condition to fight again.” 

She was only doing this for his own good. He was doing this for his sick lust for food and power. Using her card to teleport him back on the rock where he was.

“Damn it!” He groans, he knew who did this, “I didn’t need you to do that!”

She stood here with the card, overlapping her chest safely tugged in her hands. She was stern and serious, “I’m terribly sorry.” Yet shown no real sorry for her action but he didn’t see it.

He grew with rage, “Damn it!” As the zapping continued further.

She instantly shielded herself from the zapping. However, Magoroku, who hadn’t left was being zapped his body awkwardly arched as he screams painfully. He groans in pain, whining, and screaming. The zapping was painful much like before.

…

It was a bitterly cold night, where he was with Sophia in the cave. The sun was down and the moon was out. His mind was racing, and his heart was, too. Intense emotions streaming, a muddle of disturbances while the moon was drenching brightly high in the sky while most of the people of Japan slept for the night but instead of sleeping peacefully the two were awake, vast awake for their duty.

He clung to her once before and it happened again. He just wanted to feel safe, reassured, comfortable, and all of the above. He clung to her lower arms, near her hands and waist, rather than her upper shoulder. Closer her bothered arm. Holding her lower arm through her shirt. His body hunched over behind her as she stood tall simply staring. Holding great trust in her, despite the fact that she wasn’t going to save him from the hellish world, was she?

Mindfully and slowly he lets go, holding his hands up. He stares up at her since he was hunched.

She narrows her head and begins to sternly speak up, “They may be heading this way.” Her tone both serious and cold, headstrong, she was so brave.

He stared up at her in confused and worried, arms still up in an awkward position. He had no idea or any clues about who or what she was talking about but her expression seems serious and tense, “Wh-What is?”

The roar of the loud monster caused him to panic. He felt his chest jump. He yelps as he quickly covers his ears as the shouting of a loud monster came dwelling inside of his ears. As his cheeks grew in color, a faint red. Almost like roses. He was afraid. Afraid of how the monster could willingly eat him at any moment. The former vice president only lowered her head, expression was still warily glaring ahead at the sound. She didn’t even flinch at the sound, she acted like a statute as well, only kept staring.

They teleported out of the cave once their master left, near one of the rocks below. Not before she took Magoroku’s Black Skull after she gave the item to her. Coward as his knees bucked, he grabbed hold of her shoulders once more while they were on their way over. She didn’t seem to mind nor care as she felt his touch on her arm.

And he ended up doing it again, clinging to her arm with ease, hunching himself as he peered over her, gazing at her face. She teleported them to a different location. 

Outside their master and Mikado Gao were up in the air. He looks to her for answers, while giving a look of pity and frowning. The sky was stained with the darkish cover being mixed with the heavy clouds. A hazy blue, so dismal and gloomy as it was saturating the atmosphere, permeating the outside. The sun that ordinarily drenched their frames was put away for the night and the typical birds gliding high above the ground were fast asleep, leaving the normal chirping to rest. It was late at night, the death of the night brought. The area was vastly dark and eerie, being so cold and intense. And he much rather is sleeping but he was needed by Sophia’s side.

“Sophia, what are we going to do?” His voice was laced with worry, the thick nervousness of worry, “If we go out now, we’ll have big trouble.” He always seemed to warn her about the large troubles that can possibly happen on their hand. He didn’t even want to think about any of them

Before he knew it, she narrowed his eyes and lifted her arms, causing her to smack him on the face and knocking him down on the floor.

“Darkness Barrier, activate!” Sternly shouting in the night with a bitter expression as she brought the item up and threw it in the air, forming one. As they all were engulfed by the dark purple flames. Sophia and Magoroku were both now inside of the Buddy Pit. 

“Huh?” He groans in pain, as he dropped into the rather familiar buddy pit, “We’re inside the Skull pit!”

“He’s engaging in a fight with Mikado Gao again.” She spoke stoically.

“I hope he doesn’t lose control again… he got reckless the last time with eating.”

“He’ll be fine,” Sophia added.

They all watched the matched play out in the Buddy Skull Pit. But nothing ever went into his flavor. He loses and they get teleported back inside of the largely hidden cave. The depths of the dark cave.

“He lost…”

His eyes glistened at the small monster, simply floating around near them and in his own little route. His eyes widened as he grabbed the small monster. Trying to keep his hands safely wrapped from the monster, despite moving so much. 

He was shaking but so was everything else. The place was surely coming apart, breaking at the seams. As rocks broke apart.

“S-Sophia! What on earth…?” 

The female took her card out, creating a portal before, grabbing him by his collar. He felt the wave of the pull as he was dragged inside with a surprised yelp. She saved him from being crushed by the heavy rocks below. She made it back into the student council office. Where they both were now standing in the Student Council office. 

“What should we do now?”

By this time, the small monster wiggled its way out of his ways and was now flowing across the room. Magoroku tries to get it again only to fail. Sophia didn’t respond, instead was focusing on what might happen now. The towel was getting redder with thick blood and time was running out. 

“I know.” The two teenagers paused at the sudden dark voice. A monster shortly appeared. One they saw before. The two were stunned, turning their heads to the voice.

“It’s you again…”

The monster took the smaller in his arms, “Come with me, I have the next plan of our action in the play.” Before teleporting them to a new location...

He was drawn to her, by the sound of her voice and bitter stern characteristics. Clinging to her as if he was some sort of glue, but the reality is she was the glue. And he wanted her to also stick to him like glue. To cling to him when she’s nervous, but Sophia was never the one to cling. She was brave and persuasive. Looking at their master straight into the eyes while he cowards, he leads to her and she allows him to do freely. Exposing that trust in her, by displaying his cowardness. 

His heart kept gilding towards her, and he wasn’t so convinced on why that was. It wasn’t as if she felt the same way. She shouldn’t. They were partners in crime, working together underneath the same person, and that’s all they were going to be to one another.

Don’t you ever chase after someone? Wanting them to stay with you even at your worst times.

Magoroku was so incompetent he couldn’t do that. He just couldn’t make her stay with him, sadly enough. He invariably ends up stumblingly pursuing her. Reaching his hand, telling her to simply wait for him or shouting don’t leave me. And really that was for a good reason. 

He didn’t want to be alone, not again. Not never. Not when he finally had someone he could cling to for reassurance. He needed her. She didn’t seem to even mind nor care. Still not pushing him away. Or mock. Heck, she never brought this up either before. He also calls her name and often asks her a lot of questions. Expecting her to have the answers somehow. Her body imperceptibly on the side, still holding her card up as if she was ready to attack at any moment.

**—**

He hated the cold. The inside of the room felt crisp. A cold lonely feeling overtook him. He didn't want to be lonely here. He wanted to be the idol to the students here. He wanted others to notice and praise him, the attention. He clung to the power given to him. He wasn’t going to lose his position of prominence to some kid, it was all he had.

The office rested in silence, as the only sound was his thoughts and the pen as he wrote and stamped the papers. He concentrated on his commitment, folders, and paperwork. He had a pen in his hands as he was reading the notes in front of him. He didn’t have Sophia to help him with his work, and he didn’t like asking any of the members of the club to help, he didn’t want it from them; the student council president did all of the work as the students may believe.

He felt a pang of pain course his veins. His chest ache, his body sore and throbbing, and his mind felt crazed. He let out a thick sigh, allowing his pen to be brought to the desk as he frowned as he brought a hand to his chest. He rubbed it, trying to get rid of the sudden pain in his chest.

“Maybe I’m working too hard.” A reasonable response for this. It wasn’t unusual to be hardworking that included being sore. He was sure he was working too hard. Magoroku disregarded the weight on his shoulders and the pressure that came with it. 

The burden felt like nothing. He figured he should get back to his work and ignored the ache but like everything else, the plan didn’t go his way. Maybe, some relaxation would be nice. His office only felt colder, as if something was missing. Or rather, someone. He didn’t feel those familiar icy cold stare at him anymore. The emotionless stare. 

Being at the top was lonely at times. 

He knew first hand how it felt. But that was because he drove everyone away with his actions. He drove his peers away by his need for power and fame but he didn't care, they weren't needed in his perfect space anyway. But he did long for someone, anyone who was worthy enough. He guessed it was true, every king needs a queen, the outcome that was expected from loneliness. 

He waited for when Sophia would suddenly pop out from her portal and tell him, ‘He’s calling’ and be taken to their new hideout. It still took him off guard, when she came unexpectedly in the night or during the day. 

Vice President Sophia Sakharov. His partner in crime. His assistant. They were forced to work with one another, being ordered by Kyoya-sama. A white-haired like the winter-snow with a stoic stare, dawning different shades of blue and whites. Icy thick and bright sky-blue eyes. Only blinking slowly at him, but her expression didn’t alter, it was just indifferent. She didn’t even move. She was ruthlessly cold, so ruthless and loyal to Kyoya-sama. She was silent for the most part, only speaking when necessary or when she felt like the need to do so. Yet so mysterious, he didn't even know much about her, nothing about her personal life. She was more dangerous than the Buddy Police! Icy eyes would stare at him, devoid of expression.

\-----

He got ready for bed.

_The day was about to begin in Cho-Tokyo, Japan. The sunrise was peeking out from the light blue curtains in the room. The clock on the right night tabletop showed that it was close to five am._

_Magoroku was long asleep. Sophia was still wide away, staring with wide eyes across the room until slumber came to her. Sleep rarely came to her on most nights as her mind plagued with countless duties and questions that went unanswered._

_She heard ever so soft snores coming from her right. Her icy blue eyes glanced over to find her husband, Shido Magoroku, who was still dozing off with a peaceful smile. She noticed his breathing. His body curled as he was slightly clinging to her. She gazes at him stoically. He was still asleep, odd given how he was a morning bird as well but got used to it._

_Her icy sky-blue eyes kept her gaze glued to the male. He was sleeping soundly once more. He curled up closely, with his hands to the pillow, facing the white-haired with a soft dreaming smile written on his face._

_She found herself either playing with his short tan-colored hair or with his soft hands. It was something she commonly did while he rested. She preferred his sleepy state. When he was sleeping, he didn’t complain or whine or short. None of that but only muttered and snored in his sleep. It was surely peaceful. He was at peace, dreaming his dreams and being happy. The way he slept reminded her of a small child. She refused to admit that he was shockingly cute in the covers._

_Magoroku sleepily clinging to Sophia with a smile._

_Sometimes, the tan-haired would either find himself shifting closer to her in his sleep, clinging to her arms as he curled up, placing his hand closer to her chest. He made himself appear smaller than others. While other times, Magoroku would incidentally be a big soon at times because he tends to cling to Sophia at night. Sophia won't admit it but she likes it when he does that because he's like a soft teddy that's warm. Her teddy bear._

_This couldn’t last forever. Kyoya-sama would surely begin calling her into work soon enough. Well, he didn’t really need to call her since she was always there. It’s time to wake him up and carry on another day of work. She managed to wake him up as she shifted her weight on the bed. She heard a muffled groan in reply._

_Despite staying up at ungodly hours in the morning, the white-haired was always the first to wake up at the crack of the morning. In the private room that they shared for quite some time now. The male was also an early bird as well, for the most part, that is._

_He sleepy opened his eyes to find her. “Good morning, Sophia.”_

_She doesn’t respond to him as the covers slipped from her frame._

_“What time is it?”_

_“Five.”_

_Magoroku frowned, “It’s a bit too early.”_

_He doesn’t start work until six or so, believing he had plenty of time to catch more of his rest before he started the busy day of work. She went to get up as his navy eyes trailed her frame as he noticed movements._

_“Where are you going?”_

_“I have received new orders from Kyoya-sama.”_

_“Wait!” He clung to her, stopping her from getting up. “Don’t leave me just yet.” He said as he placed his hand on her back. His arms held her shoulders in a grip that wasn’t too harsh, but wasn’t too soft, either. “Please, just stay here for a moment.”_

_She paused, her moments coming to an end by his touch. She doesn’t mock him or tell him to remove himself from her. She just stood there silently._

_“You’re going to get up, aren’t you?”_

_“I don’t want to.” He whined, “Why can’t we just stay in bed?”_

_“No, you need to get up.” She was stern as always. She heard him let out an annoying whine in reply._

_“Get ready right away.”_

_“Oh, fine, then.” He whimpered as he removed his hands and got up. “I guess I should be getting up soon anyway.” Listening to her words. “But don’t forget you still need to repay the favor from last night.”_

_"...I will not forget those words."_

...

He wasn't heartless and despite his egotistical nature, he did show to care for Ikazuchi and Sophia, and shockingly Gallows, too.

His thoughts plague the white-haired stoic made of Winter Ice. He wanted her to back quickly, he couldn’t do without Sophia as much as he refused. He needed her, more than anything. He wanted her to come back but she couldn’t. He constantly chased after her, calling for her, and looking up to her for answers.

Thanks to Sophia, she was being hunted by the Buddy Police and was no longer his Vice-President. She saw the side of him that he’ll never show anyone, never and if he did to anyone else, he’ll be so bent on it. Personal space wasn’t an issue when he clumsily clung to her without Sophia’s opposing the idea of mocking him. He didn’t think only embraced her out of panic. Maybe it was because he wanted her to save him, even if she wouldn’t. Clinging to her felt safe, everything about her shoulders were safe. He just wanted to feel safe, reassured, comfortable, and all of the above. 

_Why can’t I stop thinking about her!?_

“Gesha-Gesha!” A mini serpentine skeleton with large silver talons claws as hands trailed him from the side. A torn blood-red scarf floating with his movements. His partner — Death Ruler, Gallows — was in his mini form as he came out of his card. He floated near the desk he was one. “You’ve finally noticed, geh?”

Magoroku raised a brow at his Buddy monster, “Notice what?”

“Your feelings for Big Sis Sophia, geh.”

“Wh-What are you talking about?” Magoroku furrowed his brow, as he pointed his index finger at his Buddy. He felt his heart leap into his chest. A strange feeling. What feelings? This is crazy! “S-Stop joking around! I don’t have feelings for anyone!”

“You make things so obvious, geh, Magoroku.” Gallow teased, “It’s so clear that you fallen for her, geh.”

“What?”

“Use your head, Magoroku.”

Gallows let out a breath as his horns went down, He’ll discover it soon, geh. Before he regained it. What was Gallows getting at? Use his head? Magoroku did just that. Something related to Sophia. Feelings for her? He doesn’t mean…

Even her name sent shivers down his body, making his heart clenched inside of his chest. He felt his blood rush. He hated this. He felt butterflies within his guts.

“I don’t get it. Why can’t I stop thinking about her?” Magoroku clung onto his shirt, near his heart. “Why does my chest her every time I think about her leaving me? I’ve never experienced this before. It hurts… Why me?”

“Looks like you got a big high-school crush, geh, Magoroku!”

“D-Don’t be silly! There’s no way that I, Shido Magoroku, would be in love!” Magoroku placed a hand on his chest, “I mean, everyone should love me, Shido Magoroku!”

“Did people even love in the first place, geh?”

“Looks like you’re seriously love struck by Big Sis Sophia, geh.”

His eyes dilated in shock. “I’m in love with… Sophia!?”

No fair! It was no fair at all! No matter how many times he'll like to forget, his body doesn't prove that. He protested and complained about the idea when he realized it. Of course, he would. It's not like he wanted to, okay maybe he did, but still! It has been days since Gallows hinted at it and he didn’t feel the same once he discovered it. How did Gallows know it before he did!? And did that mean, Sophia knows it, too!?

_I’m the Student Council President of Aibo Academy’s Junior High. I’m so skilled that I’m second-ranked in my grade! I’m Shido Magoroku… I shouldn’t have to feel this way!_

He gritted his teeth. 

Imagine that! The great Shido Magoroku has feelings for someone! But NOT just anyone! For Sophia Sakharov!

Why must he fall for someone like her, Sophia Sakharov, of all people!? She probably didn't feel any sort of love at all! She probably had no heart either! She probably thought it was meaningless, and 'this is pointless'. 

“Magoroku. Don’t worry.” Gallows spoke, “Just confess. She’ll reject you quickly but it’ll be painless. Trust me, geh.”

_The greatest Buddyfighter in the world is me, Shido Magoroku. I’m the greatest fighter in history, Shido Magoroku! She should be grateful that I’ll consider her the perfect partner in the first place!_

Long ago, he discovered that it’s true that it’s hard to spot what is right under your nose. It was difficult to spot what was right underneath his nose. 

How can she ever think that? How dare she come into his life once more and change him!? 

How dare she take his heart without consulting him first! Stop that! Stop thinking about her!

He groaned. 

The feelings only grew. 

If he told her, that could ruin everything they already built! Sophia might not think of him the same and it pains him greatly. The last thing he wanted was to make everything awkward between them. If he told her soon, there will be trouble. 

“I never expected to actually be in love with her…! But if I told her now, there will be trouble!”

He frowned. He groaned, shoving his gloved hands into his face, "What should I do?" He whined. “There’s no way I’ll be able to tell her how I feel now!”

“Just confess to her, geh. I promise it’ll only hurt for a moment, before you know it, you’ll be falling for somebody else, geh.”

“Don’t be crazy!” Magoroku felt his body tensed, “I-I can’t just confess like that!”

“Why not, geh?” Gallow asked. “Why wait to confess.”

“Do you seriously have a thing for that girl?”

He acted like he didn't care for Gallows, but the truth was, he did but only would let it show when Gallows was shaking, admitting that he felt weird, 'G-Gallows!' He could only watch in shock before his Buddy involved. He was sure Gallows had some love for him too. But they wouldn't show it.

Gallows went back into his card as his familiar laugher faded and the room fell to silence. 


	21. Chapter 21

### Hundred ways to leave

### Chapter Text

They were set in a new location, one that was fresh to the student council president. Sophia has been here, for while now. 

They all remained reserved as they were teleported here on his wishes. The area was much like cotton candy, fluffy pink. With sand-like pillars. And a light purple wedding. 

Magoroku wasn’t sure where they were. But a form of new questions had entered his mind a while ago. He lifted his hand.

“About Yamigedo…” Magoroku hesitantly spoke filling the void of silence.

“Call him -sama! Yamigedo-sama!”

The two turned to face the monster.

“Y-Yamigedo-sama…” He stuttered out but didn’t protest, “What’s happened to him?”

Magoroku brings his hands out. Something about this monster made him feel almost uneasy. But brought his hands down as he spoke. 

“I have prepared this altar of darkness for him. Through the hidden power of this place… Yamigedo-sama will be reborn stronger than ever!”

“This place?” Sophia asked.

“You’d better off not knowing.”

Gallows wrapped his claws around himself as he shivered, “Now that you mention it, my whole body has been feeling twitchy, geh.”

The two teens turned to take a look at the Darkness Dragon World monster. They saw him hugging him as he twitched in his spot. His large glistening crawls wrapped around his body.

“G-Gallows!” Magoroku shouted as he flinched back with a hand up. He took note of his Buddy glowing, “You’re glowing!”

His Buddy did a transformation, his body shifting from his mini form into a much more detailed larger form. He had horns that were larger, his bones glistening almost like gold, “Gate Guider, Gallows Gestus!”

Magoroku couldn’t believe his eyes, “Gallows?” He was shocked, filled with worry. Was this his Buddy?

“The power of this place has caused your body to evolve.” 

The two teens took a glance at the Hundred Demons monster. 

Magoroku let out a breath of noise from his lips, considering that. So his Buddy finally evolved? Hmm, could that mean he could still combine into Death Shido? Magoroku confused features altered to amazement. His eyes glisten with an idea as he smirks. Cupping his fists.

“Can we still combine?”

Gallows turned to his Buddy, “Let’s try it, geh.”

Magoroku jumps up into the air.

“Combine!” 

As Gallow glows, shortly he feels the weight of the warmth covering his body. Transforming. Instead of being purple, his outfit was blood red. His cape was now replaced, finally having none. The marks of bones were still in the same spots as last time. But instead of having one long horn near his ears, on his mask, they were two small ones on each side.

Magoroku modeled contemptuously, “We did it!”

“From now on, call yourself Des Shido.”

Sophia merely watches the whole time with a devoid expression. Upon hearing those words, she converted with her head down to the side all while closing her eyes, “A name that Shido deserves.” She had to agree to that name, a fresh name a symbol of their fresh start here. The next phrase to their plans.

Magoroku hunched over, fisting his hands, really for another fight, “Now let’s ask Ikazuchi-sama for…”

_“A guy like that…”_

Magoroku paused, his eyes widened as his body turned to voice the voice. Magoroku had his body stiffly stretched. Sophia swiftly turned to face the voice as well. 

_“You don’t need him.”_

Their eyes caught sight of a boy dressed in blue and blonde hair, bright as gold.

_“The great tiger is here, and that’s more than enough.”_

**—**

Sophia used her powers to create an orb of the match, being simply ordered and she complies without any words but four. And what showed was the current match with Noboru and Suzuha or the start of one, that is.

“Huh? What does this mean?” Magoroku disputed. Before turning his body to face the two with a glance of curiosity in his eyes underneath his mask, “Kodo Noboru was a Dragon World user, wasn’t he?”

Sophia was paying attention to the front of her all while she overheard their little chat, keeping in those words. But that also piqued her curiosity as well.

“It’s a trifling matter.” He went on to explained, “When Yamigedo-sama fully revives… such concerns will become meaningless. Petty things like that.”

Was that so petty? That wasn’t a response he was looking for nor hoping for. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed. He was still curious but he couldn’t say anything. Just as he says, if that were to happen every little concern he had for this would be meaningless. So wouldn’t all of it be meaningless then? Everything would be washed of their meaning. 

Would that mean his strange relationship with Sophia would be meaningless, his concerns? Why did he care about that? About that girl in the first place? She was nothing but a cold girl, both dangerous and stoic. 

_‘I shouldn’t be thinking about that!’_

He shook those thoughts. Strange, foreign thoughts. He narrowed his eyes as they focused on the girl, unknowingly. He wasn’t even paying attention to the match but at her. She seemed to notice him, his glaring from underneath his mask. Her eyes merely stirred to him, caught a glimpse at him in his little dazed. But said nothing. 

Their eyes locked for a mere second, their different shades of blue connecting. He awkwardly flinched once he noticed her, as she was wordlessly telling him to focus on the mission and not her. As if she knew why he was looking at her. He notably fumbled shifting back to the orb. Shortly, her sky-blue eyes shifted back to her orb as well. When they both got their wordless focus on the orb, they noticed a card but it wasn’t just any card, it was a Hundred Demons monster! 

Where did he get the Hundred Demons card!?

“I gave it to him.” The monster spoke. 

“Th-That’s Ikazuchi-sama’s…!”

“Ikazuchi isn’t here anymore.” His voice sounded cold as if he didn’t truly care, “From now on, I will administrate all of the Hundred Demons, as their elder.”

Her eyes finally gilded towards him with a stoic expression as she was still holding her tool. Magoroku faces him as well. 

“That’s obvious, isn’t it?”

As the two watched, Magoroku merely stepped closer as crossing his arms, almost pouting at the screen in hand. As their different tones of blue kept a close eye on the orb.

“Looks like Kodo Noboru’s pretty strong when he uses Dungeon World.”

“Kodo Noboru.” She repeated his name underneath her lips, her devoid expression didn’t shift as she spoke it, “He was so dedicated to this Dragon World deck.”

She recognizes him from the ABC Cup, from the way Shido wanted him to lose, and how he bridged him with his rare cards. She knew his ranks, fighting style, skill, and all of the preceding. The info dwelling inside of her subconscious. She had plenty of notes on her tablet about many of the fighters and opponents from the ABC Cup. How she analyzes the other players rather thoughtfully with a stoic expression. She recalls that whole event replaying in her mind. Thanks to her studies, she has a great deal of information to back her. And one of those players is Noboru. He was known for using the Dragon World and stuck with it. Yet there was a single question that lingered in her mind… Why changed it?

“Why did he change the world that he uses?”

“Several of his Dragon Knights… crossed over the wall between worlds to Dungeon World. That’s all.”

“Crossed over the wall between worlds? But that can’t be easy…” She doubted it would be easy, it just can’t. Something she believes was not an easy thing to do, almost impossible to do in most cases…

“This, too, is the effect of Yamiegdo-sama’s revival.

Magoroku didn’t respond, or really wasn’t paying attention to them but so on. But those voices were ringing inside of his ears ideally.

“It seems like Kodo Noboru won the fight against Amanosuzu Suzuha.” She noted.

**—**

_It was months ago since it happened, yet since he came Magoroku began to think about it._

_“Wow! You even have_

_I’ll give it to you._

_“And with that, I’ve granted your wish. And that means that next, you’ll be granting my wish… right?” He had the blonde underneath his thumb, didn’t he? “In the event that you and I fight each other in the ABC Cup…”_

_“You want to lose to you?!”_

_Magoroku narrowed his eyes, “Shh. You’re being too loud.”_

_How very strange._

_I’ve already granted your wish._

_Vlad Dracula is already your card._

_It’s a card you received in exchange for fulfilling my wish._

_You’ll lose for me, right?_

_He had to do that thing again… It must be done._

_“Sophia! Call him here.”_

_Sophia left stoically with the order, shortly after with a nod._

_She knew her way around the school and where he was heading. It’s not before facing Kodo Noboru. “He’s calling for you.” Her eyes met with the boy in question. He wants to see you. Come with me. It’s important. “Shido is calling for you.”_

_It’s not long before he's faced with the blonde in question. He smiled as he had his blinder at the desk, “You did fantastic in last year’s ABC Cup.” You did well for me at last year’s ABC Cup. Thanks to you, I didn’t have to waste time trying. “Thanks to you, I didn’t have to put effort into a worthless fight.” I’m hoping for more of the same. Can I count on you again? “I’m expecting more of the same this year, Kodo Noboru.”_

_“So, which card do you want this year?”_

_This helps both of us, you know._

_Now you don’t have to worry about losing to Mikado Gao._

_You haven’t challenged the top-ranked Kisaragi Zanya in a while, and instead, continue to hold onto your position as second-ranked. Now wanting to get the top seat and escaping the humiliation of defeat because of it? Now that’s what I call a winner._

_“Shido.” The boy’s lips parted as he paused at hearing the girl’s voice, “He already left.”_

_Naturally._

_There’s really no need for me to act like this, but… Just in case, as they say._

_Well then, let’s win and get this over with._

_I’ll burn you down to cinders. Luminize, Dangerous Killer Death!_

_Open the flag!_

_Danger World._

_Well then, feel free to come at me however you like._

_Giggles Well, I suppose I can let you take two life from me._

_Why you’ve decided to actually try after all this time is a mystery, but… in that case, I’ll just have to put in real effort, too._

_Draw. Charge and draw._

_First things first, let me get rid of that eyesore of a Buddy you have._

_Cast! Crimson Slash!_

_I call Armorknight Minotaur to the center._

_I call Armorknight Ogre to the right._

_And finally, I Buddy Call Bluechase Dragon, Garg to the left!_

_Now, you might wonder, why Am I using the Burtish Danger World?_

_It’s so that even I, the student council president… can have a completely fair match with ignorant fools like you!_

_Now, everyone, attack the fighter!_

_An attack should be severe and fierce._

_You have to be thorough about it._

_If you’re going to bring out a size 3 monster, then I will, too._

_Draw. Charge and draw._

_I pay two gauge and send Garg and Ogre to my drop zone… so I can call._

_Look upon this well! I call to the center!_

_One who was born with everything… one who governs, devours, and rules over all!_

_Emperor Dragon, Gael Khan!_

_Effect, The King’s Roar._

_Laughing. There’s nothing in this world that isn’t forced to bow down before this power!_

_As long as they’re size 0, I can still call monsters._

_I call Garg to the left._

_And finally, I cast._

_The set spell, Night in the Wild._

_Just in case, as they say._

_Garg attacks the fighter._

_A pointless struggle._

_Gael Khan, attack the fighter!_

_Show him just how different the two of us are!_

_You have one life compared to my ten!_

_That’s such a joke, I just have to laugh!_

_So you’re finally using it! No matter how innocent you pretend to be, we both know what you're willing to do for what you want._

_And yet, my Gael Khan’s defense is 10,000. Not to mention my life is 10. No matter what sort of plan you’re rolling out, my victory is certain._

_D-Dragonic Destroy?_

_No one with common sense would use a card as hard to use as that in their deck!_

_My life is still 6._

_There’s no way you can do that!_

_Bloody charge?_

_I knew that._

_Reducing my life from 10 to 0 in just one turn…_

_Good thing you were lucky._

_Is there something you need from the student council?_

_Do you want to see him?_

_I’ll arrange a meeting._

_This has to be a joke!_

_There’s no way I, of all people, should’ve lost to a grade-schooler!_

_I suppose we’ll just have to let Todoroki Genma out._

_Todoroki Genma? What are you talking about?_

_I’ve never even met the guy._

_I never stole his deck, and I definitely never locked him up underground._

_Sophia._

_Da._

_Magoroku began to laugh._

_“Shido.” Sophia called in hopes it’ll get him to stop. What a weirdo._

Those memories come flashing back without fail. How he’d lost to him during the ABC Cup. But now standing closer towards Noboru made him ponder for a moment. Shido Magoroku recalled Kobo Noboru. Long ago.

Magoroku found it harder to imagine it. But imagine that! 

The boy went missing but shortly made himself known as some sort of bad guy. The former Dragon World user was on their side, this time. The wrong side of the law. No, Noboru being bad or 'evil'. So fate has them working on the same side again. 

_Kodo Noboru being evil?! I can't believe it. It makes me want to laugh._

It truly made him want to laugh. He couldn't control it. He just had to. He couldn't help but laugh. He brought a hand to his mouth and laughed into it. He snickered. 

The blonde turned to meet him. His cold gaze meeting the laughing boy next to him, "What are you laughing at?"

"Well, it's just… I've never thought you, of all people, would join us!" Magoroku noted. 

Tiger got annoyed, "Shut up!" He snapped back in a thick and cold tone. "Like you're any better. You can barely win your fights." Certainly Noboru underneath that mask of his. He can tell it was him yet he was so different. "Hell, I'd say we don't need someone like you on our team. You suck."

"Hey!" Magoroku cupped his hand and easily got offended. How dare he! Who does he think he is? Shido Magororku could easily breeze over this kid if he truly wanted. But he didn't do so, either. "For your information, _bub_. I'm history's greatest Buddyfighter, Shido Magoroku, thank you!"

"You're the greatest at losing." 

  
  
  


He wasn't heartless and despite his egotistical nature, he did show to care for Ikazuchi and Sophia, and shockingly Gallows, too.

His thoughts plague the white-haired stoic made of Winter Ice. He wanted her to back quickly, he couldn’t do without Sophia as much as he refused. He needed her, more than anything. He wanted her to come back but she couldn’t. He constantly chased after her, calling for her, and looking up to her for answers.

Thanks to Sophia, she was being hunted by the Buddy Police and was no longer his Vice-President. She saw the side of him that he’ll never show anyone, never and if he did to anyone else, he’ll be so bent on it. Personal space wasn’t an issue when he clumsily clung to her without Sophia’s opposing the idea of mocking him. He didn’t think only embraced her out of panic. Maybe it was because he wanted her to save him, even if she wouldn’t. Clinging to her felt safe, everything about her shoulders were safe. He just wanted to feel safe, reassured, comfortable, and all of the above. 

_Why can’t I stop thinking about her!?_

“Gesha-Gesha!” A mini serpentine skeleton with large silver talons claws as hands trailed him from the side. A torn blood-red scarf floating with his movements. His partner — Death Ruler, Gallows — was in his mini form as he came out of his card. He floated near the desk he was one. “You’ve finally noticed, geh?”

Magoroku raised a brow at his Buddy monster, “Notice what?”

“Your feelings for Big Sis Sophia, geh.”

“Wh-What are you talking about?” Magoroku furrowed his brow, as he pointed his index finger at his Buddy. He felt his heart leap into his chest. A strange feeling. What feelings? This is crazy! “S-Stop joking around! I don’t have feelings for anyone!”

“You make things so obvious, geh, Magoroku.” Gallow teased, “It’s so clear that you fallen for her, geh.”

“What?”

“Use your head, Magoroku.”

Gallows let out a breath as his horns went down, He’ll discover it soon, geh. Before he regained it. What was Gallows getting at? Use his head? Magoroku did just that. Something related to Sophia. Feelings for her? He doesn’t mean…

Even her name sent shivers down his body, making his heart clenched inside of his chest. He felt his blood rush. He hated this. He felt butterflies within his guts.

“I don’t get it. Why can’t I stop thinking about her?” Magoroku clung onto his shirt, near his heart. “Why does my chest her every time I think about her leaving me? I’ve never experienced this before. It hurts… Why me?”

“Looks like you got a big high-school crush, geh, Magoroku!”

“D-Don’t be silly! There’s no way that I, Shido Magoroku, would be in love!” Magoroku placed a hand on his chest, “I mean, everyone should love me, Shido Magoroku!”

“Did people even love in the first place, geh?”

“Looks like you’re seriously love struck by Big Sis Sophia, geh.”

His eyes dilated in shock. “I’m in love with… Sophia!?”

No fair! It was no fair at all! No matter how many times he'll like to forget, his body doesn't prove that. He protested and complained about the idea when he realized it. Of course, he would. It's not like he wanted to, okay maybe he did, but still! It has been days since Gallows hinted at it and he didn’t feel the same once he discovered it. How did Gallows know it before he did!? And did that mean, Sophia knows it, too!?

_I’m the Student Council President of Aibo Academy’s Junior High. I’m so skilled that I’m second-ranked in my grade! I’m Shido Magoroku… I shouldn’t have to feel this way!_

He gritted his teeth. 

Imagine that! The great Shido Magoroku has feelings for someone! But NOT just anyone! For Sophia Sakharov!

Why must he fall for someone like her, Sophia Sakharov, of all people!? She probably didn't feel any sort of love at all! She probably had no heart either! She probably thought it was meaningless, and 'this is pointless'. 

“Magoroku. Don’t worry.” Gallows spoke, “Just confess. She’ll reject you quickly but it’ll be painless. Trust me, geh.”

_The greatest Buddyfighter in the world is me, Shido Magoroku. I’m the greatest fighter in history, Shido Magoroku! She should be grateful that I’ll consider her the perfect partner in the first place!_

Long ago, he discovered that it’s true that it’s hard to spot what is right under your nose. It was difficult to spot what was right underneath his nose. 

How can she ever think that? How dare she come into his life once more and change him!? 

How dare she take his heart without consulting him first! Stop that! Stop thinking about her!

He groaned. 

The feelings only grew. 

If he told her, that could ruin everything they already built! Sophia might not think of him the same and it pains him greatly. The last thing he wanted was to make everything awkward between them. If he told her soon, there will be trouble. 

“I never expected to actually be in love with her…! But if I told her now, there will be trouble!”

He frowned. He groaned, shoving his gloved hands into his face, "What should I do?" He whined. “There’s no way I’ll be able to tell her how I feel now!”

“Just confess to her, geh. I promise it’ll only hurt for a moment, before you know it, you’ll be falling for somebody else, geh.”

“Don’t be crazy!” Magoroku felt his body tensed, “I-I can’t just confess like that!”

“Why not, geh?” Gallow asked. “Why wait to confess.”

“Do you seriously have a thing for that girl?”

He acted like he didn't care for Gallows, but the truth was, he did but only would let it show when Gallows was shaking, admitting that he felt weird, 'G-Gallows!' He could only watch in shock before his Buddy involved. He was sure Gallows had some love for him too. But they wouldn't show it.

Gallows went back into his card as his familiar laugher faded and the room fell to silence. 

“Do you think I enjoy having feelings for someone like her?”

The three were called once more and he was dazed.

“Another one!”

“If you want scrubs like that, I can bring you plenty.” He brought his core case up, “The great Tiger can do that, and more.”

“Don’t be hasty. Wait for your next orders.”

Noboru puts his deck away, “I understand.” 

Magoroku watched from the back with his hands behind his back and a frown plastered on his lips as the boy was walking off. He also watched Sophia, who had her stoic gaze on the boy, eyeing him with those icy eyes that were focused on the blonde but not at him. He wanted that attention, for her stoic gaze on him. Not some newcomer!

The tan-haired strolled up to her, parting his lips and remarking to the girl, “He’s a newcomer, but he acts like he’s hot stuff.” As he got close, his eyes never let her frame. His glance becoming colder with his hand behind his back.

But she didn’t respond to him even look his way so he closed his eyes Sophia closed her eyes as well. While his gloved hands pat his waist. “I could have defeated the likes of Magatsu Jin and Amanosuzu Suzuha, too.”

He was aware that he could, that boy took all of his thunder and fun from him, leaving him to sit and watch. And right now, he was looking for that validation from Sophia. For her to at least agree with him on this.

“I have a different task for you.”

“Huh?” He opens his eyes in shock from this, meeting the wall near to the left.

The white-haired took action, re-opening her eyes and taking out her card, “Stars. Guild me.” As his eyes shifted to her frame once again from confusion. An orb appeared in front of her, “We will head to Cho-Hodaka right away.”

His features twisted to confusion, “Cho-Hodaka?”

“The Buddy Police think it’s very likely an Omni Lord is hiding there,” Sophia explained.

“It probably hasn’t awakened yet. It could be easy to capture.”

Magoroku smirked, as his brows arched to a maliciously muddled. Cupping his hand and bringing it to his chest, “Leave it to us!” Before turning slightly around to face his buddy, “Gallows!”

“I Know, geh.”

Dramatically Magoroku twirled as his eyes were closed, “History’s greatest Buddyfighter! Shido Magoroku!”

While Gallows glowed from his mini form to his full form, “Gallows Gestus!”

“Combine!” They shouted in harmony.

And his clothes were replaced with the outfit he had, thick poofy red, almost like blood in color and golden bones. “Just call me…” He gasped as his feet landed on the floor and he posed, “Ges Shido!”

“I’ll give you a Hundred Demons.” And he threw a card in the air, “Awaken!”

He stood near Sophia as the card came out, it was a dragon with reddish and peach skin. He took the card happily.

“Wait.”

He paused confusingly, turning his head to face the girl, “What is it?”

“Before we go any further, we need to form a plan.”

“That’s a good idea!” He responded, “Never hurts to be prepared!”

The one they both can agree on was being prepared, they always made sure they came to prepare for everything else. 

“You can help me capture it by using the Hundred Demons if necessary.” She explained, “But I will use my powers to awaken the monster while you assist me if such a downfall were to occur.”

“I understand!”

“Follow me.” 

The thick fog surrounded them, covering the area in the gust. Footsteps being the only racket in the dense mist of the deep forest, cranking heels on the dirt and grass. Following the motions of leaves, brunches, anything unpropitious enough was being sloped on. Buried deep inside of the dense trees and vermins, where the supervision of the effulgence was important to see without any other light, stood the monsters of the night. Monsters roamed the devoid streets in the decedent of the twilight, searching for their next pillage to feast on. 

The evening in these woods was always so bitterly bleak and sullen when the danger came out. Barely seeable, lights were critical. Not being the first time they were in a place like this one together. 

But he wasn’t so sure about this, it felt as if they'd been wandering for quite a while as he was following the girl. As his eyes were set on the girl, with his head awkwardly arched. She seemed to have full control over their plans. 

“Are you sure it’s this way?”

“Da. There’s no mistakes.” She explained keeping her stoic features, “That shadow disappeared around here.”

But he paused, as he met someone near the tree. Sophia also halted her steps taking note of the new figure nearby.

“Aren’t you…?” Magoroku questioned shockingly. 

As the two watched, the boy carried himself off the dirt. They narrowed their brows, frowning. Both are seemingly annoyed at the new figure. They knew him and they were disgusted, bitterly staring at him with disdain filled eyes.

“Hyoryu Kiri!” Sophia finished.

“That’s right!” Magoroku annoyingly raised his arm, pointing at the boy and agreeing with Sophia’s words, “He was one of Mikado Gao’s friends! What are you doing here?”

“W-Well…” The teal-haired stuttered.

The two studied his habits as he stuttered, fear filling his eyes. As he brought his hands down. Sophia merely questions further.

“Did you see a monster?” 

Sophia pressed the issues as the boy shakes his head in reply, “I don’t know.”

Magoroku turned her head to face the girl, “Then he’s no use.” He lifted his hand once more “Let’s go search somewhere else.”

“Wait. We can’t leave him like this.” 

She had other plans, more maliciously driven ones for the boy as she took a step closer. Her sky-blue eyes witnessed the small boy panic. Digging underneath her sweater for her Dark Core Case. Her cold scowl shifted to a malicious grin as she kept moving forward one step at a time. 

“You’re going to forget that you ever saw us.”

There was twisted joy in her expression as she spoke. Missing the feeling of wiping the memories of others. Magoroku couldn’t do much but observe her sick satisfaction take over, being influenced by the dark forces. His eyes slightly widened, she was going to take away Kiri’s memories. 

Her Dark Core clasped his arm as he flinches, only to cause a shock tide to run along her body. The pain was unbearable, closing her eyes as her mind saw something. She groans loudly from the pain that caused her to lose her balance and fall backward. Magoroku's eyes stretched, his arms slightly open, watching this all pumped out. She was pushed back against him, but Magoroku couldn’t handle her wait and he slumped to the hard soil while she was falling on top of him as he gasped.

His body felt the impact on both sides. He pressed his hands on her shoulders, as he struggled to breathe. Gritting his teeth, holding back his cries. His eyes shut as her weight became unendurable, her body both soft, warm, and cold all at the same time. But for being so slim, she was very much heavy and the weight of her body felt like she was crushing his ribs.

She landed on something soft, on top of him, “I see. So that’s how it is.” 

“He heard her muttering to herself before getting up, he felt the weight being lifted from him. As he felt her body heat leave him and her body slipping from his hands. He opened her eyes as his arms shifted, “Huh?” 

She got up before her eyes met his frame, her head tilted to his body that was left on the floor. Staring directly at him, “We’re going to capture him!” Her appearance was cold and serious. 

He pushed his upper body from off the dirt. “But Gratos-sama said…” His tone sounded worried and she sensed that from his expression. The way she was looking down at him was almost like a boy worrying. 

“It’s all right.” He watched as her expression imperceptibly softened. It wasn’t annoyance but a stoic glance but something about it felt oddly comforting and her tone of the word. “This isn’t what we planned, but we can still fulfill our goals.”

“What?” He was confused. The plan they discussed. That plan was to help capture the Omni Lord as Sophia used her powers to awaken the monster and bring it back; he was there to help if necessary.

Before he could have another saw, she teleported out of that in a hazy fashion. That familiar icy glared returning to her features once more.

“It’s no use. Do you really think you can escape?”

Her dress and jacket waved as she hovered off the ground in front of the boy, her icy winter stared piercing the boy. White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Before her feet softly landed on the floor.

Magoroku pushed himself off the floor, dashing towards the source of her voice. And near the two. “Give it up!” He shouted as he halted behind him, only a few feet from him.

“You don’t need to use a Dark Core… in other words, Disaster Force. And you don’t use Future Force, either. You can make the cards real on your own.” 

“Wh-What are you saying?” Magoroku was stunned, he couldn’t help stare with an expression filled with shock.

“When I touched you earlier, I saw a fragment of your memory.”

Her cold annoyed expression focused harshly, _‘I should have realized this sooner.’_ As if she was glaring daggers at the small boy and Magoroku could only watch, “That’s right. You are…”

But her voice halted as he screamed, “Someone, help me!”

As a cue, their eyes shot up instantly as they took note of a male. Their lips parted.

She flinched in surprise while watching, “Aragami Rouga?” Before her body slumped irritatingly. She grits in annoyance, her expression filled with emotion.

He made him towards the girl as his metal heels creak on the grass below them. She was still angry, annoyed, bitterly intense. Dang Rouga, that guy. Always getting in the way of her plans. Where did he even come from anyone? And now long was he even there?

“Sophia!”

“Let’s go.” 

She walked right past the boy and he blinks confusingly at her and he was left chasing after her for their mission. 

“My power isn’t working properly.” That explains why she wasn’t using her teleporting or how she didn’t just use an orb to locate their location, “Where are those two?”

“When it’s dark and misty like this, it’s hard to search for them.”

That was most certainly true. The sky waved of misty azure, the fog was thick, covering most of their view forward. As the clouds were transparent besties a few slices of mists and light from the diminutive stars everywhere. As the extensive luna was dangling above, glistening on their frames with a soft light of the dark being the main beam source. The atmosphere was misty grey, dismal, and gloomy. So obscure it was tricky to see the trees around the outside, let alone the shutter, a shade of thick blue.

The Hundred Demons came to mind.

She halted her steps forward, also causing him to stop. She shifted in annoyance with a cold evil glare in her eyes as she met his eyes, “This is what the Hundred Demons are for!”

“Oh,” he was stunned for a mere moment at her tone but paid no mind to it. Elevating his hand and rubbing the back of his head, “That’s right!” Closing his eyes, he smiles. A few moments he went straight to his pockets, pulling out the card and throwing it up in the air, “Come out! Bronze Dragon, Daygala!”

And the dragon came out its card.

Magoroku buckled his legs and pointed towards the view in front of him, “Turn all that stands in our way to sand!” 

He orders and the monster listens without fail. He blew away at the countless trees, turning them all to dusk.

His expression shifted to even more of a malicious leer, “Keep it up! Turn this mountain to sand… so we can find Kiri and Rouga!”

They heard a familiar raspy voice coming from behind.

Sophia gasps as she turns, “Mikado Gao!”

Magoroku also veered to face the sky alongside her, instead of being shocked he was gritting his teeth from annoyance. 

“That’s Vice-President Sophia!” Gao noted. 

“Wait a second, Death Shido is there too!” Drum also spoke, “Isn’t she supposed to be Death Shido?”

Magoroku was offended, “How rude! I’m Ges Shido!”

“Ges Shido? A new enemy, huh? I’ll capture them both.”

“Heh,” Magoroku wouldn’t allow that to happy with annoyance swelling in his eyes, he pointed at them, “Turn them to sand!” Ges Shido didn’t care whether or not they would live. He wanted to make them all to ashes. All of it, if it meant he wouldn’t lose.

“Turn all of them into sand!”

As the monster blew the fire towards the group in front of them. However, that didn’t work as they saw the light teal boy rush in front of it. Before they knew it there was a flashing light.

Sophia was pissy, looking coldly at them. Anger builds up as they lose their plans. While Magoroku gazed on in his shocked gaze, pointing at the monster.

“Y-You… Who are you?”

“I am Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea. An Omni Lord from Dungeon World.”

He watched as Joker and Rouga talked about Kiri and he had to watch. He was filled with many different emotions. Amazed. Confused. Wonder.

“I can’t believe it!” 

“As I thought.” Sophia’s voice was low but low enough that he could only hear it.

He smirks maliciously as his body lowered, “If he’s an Omni Lord, then we’ll take him to Gratos-sama!” He raised his hand up to point once more, “Daygala!”

The monster went in for an attack only for Kiri, no this was Miserea to block it with a shield, “Your attacks have no effect on me.” Before using his powers, “Let the forest have water.”

The two grew shocked as their eyes shifted around the area, watching as the trees re-built in front of them. Everything that the Hundred Demons turned to ask was refurbished being successfully brought back into its original state.

Magoroku turned his head to glance at all of the things, “Unbelievable!”

The Omni Lord of water brought the card back

Magoroku turned his head to face the girl, “Wh-What are we going to do?” He was looking for her answers, in the scratch of answers he couldn’t solve. She was already controlling this mission as it was and Magoroku had no other plans.

Her shocked month closed, connecting her lips tightly together into a frown as her icy eyes altered to the side to look at him as she heard his voice. Their eyes managed to lock in the commotion. She took out her card, as her upper body turned to him.

“We have no choice but to retreat.”

She unrolled a portal and floated inside as her eyes never broke contact with his. Watching her leave in that portal made him scream. Magoroku felt a rise of panic swelling inside of him as he frankly turned. He jumped headfirst into the portal as it was still open, “Don’t leave me!”

He didn’t want to leave her. Desperate not to be left behind here, not with these guys.

…

_He found himself engulfed by the sudden warmth._

_He flinched and yelped as he felt her touch, she was touching him. His space was invaded by her presence. Her body was so close that he could feel her body heat against his. He couldn't escape. But personal space was never an issue for them, either. They always invaded each other’s personal space and both felt comfortable with that._

_His body tensed, face flushed with crimson. He felt her body pressed against his back._

_"S-Sophia?! Wh-What are you doing!?"_

_She doesn’t respond. Her eyes are more focused on his body. With her drifting mouth carelessly pressing against his exposed skin, in a powerful and swift motion. He didn’t realize that his collar was already unbuttoned and unzipped, revealing his collarbone and shoulders. He shivered at the cold air hitting against his skin. His shirt was already disheveled._

_She stoically leaned forward, pressing her lips to his lips._

_He tensed up at the touch._

_“S-Sophia…?” He was surprised, as he brought his hand up, “Did you just…?”_

His eyes shot open in a panic as he dramatically gasped for air. His eyes revealed the darkroom. He shifted up from his blankets as he shivered. His wavering gaze meeting the dark inners this room had to offer. His heart racing fast with sweat pouring down his body, soaking him in the water. He felt wet, dirty. He was soaked with his thoughts. His body felt both the warmth and the cold. Mixed.

That dream…

What was it really a dream?

Sophia!

He turned to the side only to find that Sophia seemed to be finally sleeping. Her back facing him. It was different from her usual sleeping position. Blankets reaching to her shoulders, she looked rather peaceful. A part of him was glad that she was sleeping, dozing off to whatever dreams she may be having. If demons even get dreams in the first place. 

At least, he wouldn’t warn her to go to sleep or that she needed sleep. Demons didn’t really need sleep but he wanted her to get some rest as well. She wouldn’t sense the crazed amount of feelings cursing guts right now. 

“What a dream…?” He stared at her. “Was it just a dream?”

If it was only just a dream why did it feel so real…? 

Her cold touch felt so real.

Why?

Wait a second! He had a dream about… **_DOING THAT TO SOPHIA?!_** Wait, no… **_SOPHIA DOING THAT TO HIM?!_** Whatever they were doing. He wasn’t clear on that part, either but… Sophia… bit him… kissed him… and he found himself enjoying it. **_ENJOYING IT?!_** She even asked if he _wanted_ her! 

**_Why me?_ **

Was he out of his mind? He couldn’t do that! It was nonsense! All of it! No way! This wasn’t fair at all! He only panicked further, as his cheeks began to color. Was it him or was the room getting hotter as the moments passed? It felt like an oven in here! Surely she didn’t want him **_that_** way either, right? She wouldn’t want to take their relationship _that_ far, would she?

It felt painful… painfully good. It felt pleasurable despite being in pain. A new kind of pain he'd never experienced before. He slid a finger down his neck, wondering what it would feel like. He flinched. Gosh, he wanted more of that. He needed that. 

He parted in shock. He placed his hands on his head, in a panic. He clung to his hair, sensitive tan-colored hair. 

What if he woke up to see, watching him with stoic eyes, holding his hands, or playing with his hair. How would she even feel? What would she even say?

“What if we could do that…?”

He shook his head. There’s no way… He laughed nervously. That’s impossible!

She wouldn’t do that, right? 

He leaned forward, holding his arm. He was shaking. He hesitated. Come on, just wake her already! He yelled at himself but he was still twitching.

He didn’t tell her to “Stop this!” or protest against it, he just gave in.

His eyes flutter open again, as he is faced with the ceiling above. He had that dream again, the strange dream.

He woke up again, this time about her.

_Sophia…_

He reached out his hand, hoping to reach her. He hoped to touch her once again, to cling to her, to feel her presence near his.

_Shido, Shido, Shido…_

He could hear his name being whispered by her, a tone that made him shivered. He couldn’t feel her cold warmth.

She was so close yet so far away from him…

He felt lonely.

**_—_ **

Ever since she’d been tracked and haunted by Buddy Police for supposedly being Death Shido, going home was never an option she’d taken before. Now, she mostly stood within the lair without much sleep. It wasn’t needed for her. She rarely slept before. Only taking small naps throughout the night, she was an early bird.

It’s best to be prepared for anything. Anything could happen here so it’s best to be prepared for it.

But nothing prepared herself for this.

“Honestly.” She narrowed her eyes, “You’re so much trouble.”

She was annoyed. Annoyed by her sudden feelings in her chest. Annoyed at Shido for making her feel this way. Why you… No, these feelings were here. In truth, she wasn’t all too certain when they started herself, only that they were slowly arising to meet the surface of the ice. 

Her head and emotions had been a mess ever since using her Disaster Force to awaken the Omni Lord from her slumber. The amount of Disaster Force she ended up using. Her body was used to the use of Disaster Force but not used to using it all at once to teleport a large monster. As though, it took a lot of her physical and mental strength to do so. It made her body in return weak. The Disaster Force’s risks were high. 

But she was good at hiding it from most, for the most part. There’s a risk involved with using such a dark power. Yet, she endured it long enough.

“I was not powerful enough.”

She worked even harder. She was already powerful but used up most of her power. It left her drained. And the rest of the strength she had, she used to teleport her and Shido out from danger.

As Gallows once put it, he'll just slow her down. Then again, the tan-haired did help a lot. At this point in time, they went through more things imaginable together. He’s so much trouble. But to deal with it anyway.

She was caring, in her own little way.

They were too far deep within the plans to go back now, yet she found herself thinking more and more about her past moments with Shido. Shido, of all people.

She already knew their past, it was clear as day in her memory. She wasn’t here for a reminder of that. And she’s not here to listen to his circumstances, either. He didn’t want to waste her time. Good. She hated wasting her time. This boy was just lucky that she hasn’t wiped his memories of the past yet. That was tempting. Maybe she tried to maliciously erase his memories.

“You’re the one who took my heart, aren’t you?” She questioned, though that answer was already obvious. Her mind was filled with other questions. “Tell me. Why do this?” 

Only silence followed.

She didn’t understand it. Why him? Shido is clueless, a weirdo, a drama queen, incompetent, clingy, egotistical; the clumsy, ineffective, and idiotic student council president. He was nothing more. Heck, she even admitted as well, thanks to the girl formerly named, Terumi, that she couldn’t even stand sitting next to him. _I can relate._ She was aware of that. His father was a former member of their supposed enemy and not only that but dressed similar to him in most ways.

_“If you aren’t a genius like me, there’s no way you could use this flag.” She heard him speak before he paused from shock. Genma was also using the Ancient world. “Y-Y-Y-You have it too!?”_

_“You saw it last year, Shido.” She spoke on the_

She narrowed her eyes. She found herself thinking about him a little more than she’ll like, too.

_“You’re in a mood.”_

A voice echoed within her mind. 

“You’re in love with me too, aren’t you?”

It was true, she found him annoying sometimes. It’s true that she nearly murdered him a few times, but she did that to a lot of people as well. She didn’t want him to die, not yet, at least. Her sadistic nature. Despite all of that, it was more tough love. The truth is, she wanted him to win, he had too. Punishment might help him in this case. Make him learn. 

With Shido, she found herself relaxing in his care, despite his cluelessness and failure. She trusted him.

“So this is how it is.”

  
  
  


Her expression is cold as ice, stern as always. Shoulders high with confidence, hands at her side. Displaying no sign of emotions underneath her cold and stoic face. She shows no sign of fear or dread. But she stood on her high, being prepared for anything. 

“Everything is going as expected, Kyoya-sama.”

“And how about Magoroku?”

“He’s well.”

“You find yourself talking about him a lot, don’t you?” He questioned, “I’ve noticed it.”

She did, didn’t she? She didn’t notice it before but Sophia Sakharov denied it.

She blocked out the feelings, not showing them. She saved his life because she had, too.

She focused back on their mission. The only thing **_THAT_ ** should **_MATTER_ ** here. They rarely interact as much as they did before, if not rarely now. 

She stoically watched as Noboru and Gratos left again, leaving her alone with both Shido and Gallows. Still, since that day with him throwing her up against the wall, she kept her guard rather high. She kept her steady eyes on the monsters every time she could, knowing how far he was willing to go.

“Why is Kodo Noboru so special anyway?” She could sense the envy pouring from his words. “It’s so annoying. I’m more useful than that kid anyway. After all, I’m history’s greatest Buddyfighter, Shido Magoroku.”

He wanted to be seen, to be praised, and to feel worthy like he was. “We need to do something!”

They did a lot but always seemed to fail at it, even with Sophia’s clear ideas. Sophia doesn’t bother to move, unlike before. She stood still, as she stared stoically out in front of her. There was still more they could do, however, their time was running short. 

The president seemed to notice her behavior. 

“Sophia?”

She blinked, his voice echoed her mind again. She turned to face him, meeting his concerned expression.

“Are you feeling okay? You’re acting a little strange.”

Despite her stoic and mysterious nature and his cluelessness, Shido was able to easily tell if there’s something bothering her. He could tell when she was in a mood or how she acted. Shido was able to read her somewhat good, for the most part.

She doesn’t respond to that, instead, she reacted. She lifted up her arms and created an orb, “Since Asmodai got his other half. However, we could still weaken Asmodai’s body.” She doesn’t meet his gaze as she focuses on her orb.

She expected to hear: “That’s it! We’ll fight him again and steal his card for Yamigedo-sama!” But that response didn’t come.

He wasn’t looking at the orb anymore, he was staring directly at her, now. He was frowning. 

_‘Sophia’s good at hiding how she feels but I wonder…’_ His navy eyes trailed her closely, studiously. _‘If that still affected her. We’re more focused on Gratos-sama’s orders so I never even thought about it.’_

Her trick of distracting him with the mission could only last long enough. 

**_—_ **

Her glare was cold as ice. Her expression neutral and stoic. She rarely speaks and when she did, her words were laden with confidence. When he looks at her she would stare back, often tapping, telling him to get back to his work or slowly blinking but declares nothing. Words weren’t needed in her space. His shoulders drop as he sighs from defeat. 

He sees her sauntering in the halls with her shoulders high and gazes in front of her. Metal heels cranking the floor along her path. The urge to chase after she grows and shortly, he finds himself being snatch into the waves. 

“Sophia!” He calls out, rushing towards her. Giving in. 

Who was a king without a queen? Lonely was one word to explain it. He sees himself as the king. The Student Council President, the leader, acknowledges himself as superior. But he is not the shiny piece on the board, the strings. That responsibility belongs to Sophia Sakharov. She has all the constraints, the real mastermind behind his actions. She’s dangerous, even more so than the Buddy Police. But he’s also malicious cunning much like her. 

Despite her aloof and icy nature, he finds comfort in her character. His trust for her runs deep along with his blood. She has the answers, didn’t she? He clings to her, out of fear. An instinct tells him to draws near, he feels safe when she’s here. He is safe with her, being afraid of everything but her stare. Showing weakness to others by clinging to them. He holds her shoulders and arms, as she stands there, glaring stoically at the danger. While his blood runs cold and his heart race. 

He believes she was cold, possibly heartless if it wasn’t for her actions. Her stare was ice but he wants her glare to view his frame. With her emotionless features but he sees pasts her impassiveness. She’s dangerous, loyal, and cold. 

When they teleported there, he instantly hid behind the pillar as Gratos and Tiger were discussing something. Sophia didn’t bother to place her card away for good and left it in her hand.

“Shido. What are you doing?”

He jerked at the noise, “Oh, Sophia! Quiet please, I’m busy!”

Sophia was watching the male in front of her, who was hiding along with his Buddy, with a neutral expression written on her characteristics. Large sky-blue eyes of ice were viewing the boy as he watched.

Magoroku was decrying behind one of the pillars, attentively watching the exchange with Gratos and Tiger, as his head and one of his eyes pecked out on the side. His gloved hands on the pillar. Lost in thought as his navy eyes focused. He didn’t call it spying, he thought it was studying. He was studying the two, wondering their next move. His body shifted, moving a little over.

“At this rate, I’m going to lose my position of prominence!”

His position of prominence was mattering to him. He was here first, not this guy, and he wasn’t doing much as he was before. He felt fruitless and he despised that feeling. He had self-worth in this mission too. Clinging to his power and position the best he could, even to those who provided such power.

“Were you ever prominent before?”

Candidly, his arms slip off the pillar while fisting them. He shifts to stare at the girl near him, “We need to do something!”

Her heels echo as she stirred off to the side, creating a simple orb, “Asmodai is weak since half of his essence was consumed by Yamiegdo-sama.” The girl explained with her neutral face as the orb showed the blonde with his dancing buddy on the banana buddy skill high in the sky, “Now he’s on the move with just his buddy.”

“That’s it!” She was helping him get another idea again! He’ll use the Hundred Demons card and steal the other half of him for their master! “We’ll give his remaining half to Yamigedo-sama!”

Magoroku dramatically posed with his legs bucked with his arms in the air, “Gratos-sama! Please give me a Hundred Demons monster!”

…

He was on his own once more.

“Hey! Wait, don’t!” 

The dragon monster, green like the grass and had armor didn’t listen to him. As he could only view with a baffle daze on his features as he saw the monster talking to himself. Peering from the corner of the building. With his body sticking out from the sides, his navy eyes focused on the monster in front of him.

“This is a problem. He came out of the card on his own, and now…” He lowered his frame almost in defeat while his lips curved. He gasps upwards as he pauses his sentences. His eyes noticing the monster he was looking for was there. He removed one of his hands from off the wall and smirks, “There he is! Asmodai!” He shifted around behind the wall with his back down facing it while taking out his dark core, “Darkness Barrier, Activate!” He throws high in the air.

The dragon came out, creating the black familiar mist. Swelling the area and everything inside of it. And the fighters got lifted into the fighting stage. But Navy eyes instantly noticed the missing boy and just the Magic World monster. His body leaned forward slightly, placing his hands on his hips once more as he grins.

“You separated yourself from your buddy! Now we can win easily!”

“I don’t know about that!” Gao was the one who spoke as he was lifted up in the center.

Mikado Gao!? How did he get here!?

His tan coded brow furrow in annoyance from this, annoyingly staring, “Mikado Gao? What are you doing here?”

“Your Hundred Demons monster caused chaos,” Drum countered, “Did you think we wouldn’t notice?”

“We’ll be your opponents!”

The pink-haired warped into their Darkness Barrier once more, “You all know me! Nanana Paruko is here!” She announced, “Today, we’re bringing you a fight with Mikado Gao against Death Shido!”

Magoroku got offended, “Not Death! Ges!” Death was the old him, he was new and improve Ges Shido! Get it right!

Oh well, it didn’t matter…

“Howl, the roar of the Dragon Lord! Shine, as bright as the sun! Luminze! Super Dragon, Fifth Omni Formation!”

“Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize! Hundred Magic!”

“Buddy… fight!” Paruko spoke.

“Raise the flag!” The two boys said in unison.

“Dragon World!”

“Magic World!”

Gao had the first move. Calling two others on both of his sides.

“I’m not going to take that!” He roughly and dramatically draws up a card, “I cast! Solomon’s Shield!” A yellow shield kept him from being struck by the attack.

It was his turn next!

He dramatically poses, “I Buddy call to the center! Mediator, Botis!”

He was fully aware of its effect. As he lifted a card from his hand, “I don’t need this card!”

“All right!” 

The card dissolves into nothing from his hand. And the monster went to Gao, taking the card from him as well.

“Next, I call Demon Realm Architect, Gamigin to the left!” The monster appeared on his left field, “I cast! Set spell, Solomon’s great barrier!” Allowing him to add a spell card to his hand.

Magoroku was grinning crazily from this, almost like an excited child as the girl flying in the air explained his moves to the people watching.

“Normally he’s a size 2, but I call Amon to the fight!” Before going for an attack, “Amon, attack Mikado Gao!”

Gao only increased his hand from the attack.

“It’s no good if his hand increases every time I attack!” But still arched his body, and clutched his fingers tightly in the palm of his hand, “Gamigin! Attack Misura!”

“Huh?” Paruko looks on with confusion, “Wouldn’t it make more sense to defeat Misura before attacking Gao?”

“Shut up!” He countered, “Botis, attack the fighter!”

And Gao was down to 5 life.

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

It was Gao’s turn now. He draws before charges and draws. He calls a monster to his left spot. The monster Gao called went for an attack. He gasps as he feels the monster attacking him. Another one

“Don’t get cocky! I cast Chillax!”

Magoroku blocked the attack from going past. Gao had 5 and he had 8, having the upper hand in this match.

“I call Botis to the center once more!”

He only had one card in his hand, “I’ll discard this!”

Gao wasn’t going to discord anything, losing two life but instead he had a monster’s skill protecting him

“1 damage?” Magoroku felt the room growing hotter 

“When I pay 1 gauge, Marak decreases my damage by 1!”

Magoroku became annoyed, “A cheap trick!” His tone rattling with annoyance, gritting his teeth with strain. However, Magoroku was far from finished. His body tensed.

“Gamigin! Finish Merak!” Magoroku wasn’t done, “Amon! Attack the fighter!” Magoroku became more malicious and quick with his actions, “Botis, finish him!”

Gao was going to block the attack, “Pay 1 gauge! Buddy Call Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum from the dropzone to my right!”

“What?” Paruko shouted.

“What did you say?”

Gao managed to survive with only one life.

Magoroku eyes widened, placing his hands on his head as he began to shake, “No way! That’s crazy!” He was so confused, broken, losing control of the field. He hunched himself as Gao’s Buddy blasted past his monster. “No way! When did he…?” Magoroku reflects for a moment, unsure of how it got into the dropzone but he gasps in shock as he suddenly recalls their card exchange and he panics further, bringing his hands up to his head once more. “That was it!” The card Gao gave away was the Buddy card!

It was Gao’s turn once more and he went on an attack with his Buddy. Magoroku shuts his eyes tightly, still tensing. And was attacked again, losing his life points. He gasps once more in sheer pain as Gao attacks again.

Magoroku smirks, still keeping his hands up as a malicious 

“If he doesn’t have enough gauge, he can’t fire fist-rocket at me! I win!”

“I cast!”

“It can’t be!” Magoroku’s heart dropped, no no no it wasn’t happening again! “It can’t be! It can’t be!”

“Final phrase!”

“Just as I thought!” Magoroku cries.

His eyes widened as he was forced to watch, “Why me!?”

Everything went black and he passed out. She had to pick him up and dragged him in the back.

“Honestly.” He continues to drag him before halting, his hand on her lap, “You’re so much trouble.” Staring at the boy with narrowed eyes in annoyance, allowing him to rest on her lap for a little as she pulled out her card and lifted herself up, before teleporting.

The portal was thick in orange, yellow, and black as she was leading the way down the path to get to the next. With a stoic expression as she kept her glance looking forward. The area was wordless. 

Magoroku's body was numb as she kept him using her powers, flying closely behind her. Seemingly sleeping his pain away. He was out cold from the final blow and wouldn’t fully recover for a while, she didn’t feel like waking him up, not that she ever woke him up in the first place. But she couldn’t leave him there to rot, that would be a bad choice of her despite her troubling him so much.

Sophia felt the presence of another, almost as if something was staring at her. Her feeling of being watched seemingly kicked in. She made a confused hum as she turned, her eyes widened as she caught the person trailing them, it wasn’t even a person, it was a Buddy Monster. He was on Shido’s back.

“Asmodai!” Her voice was laced with sudden shock but she turned in annoyance. Her shock features shifted to that of annoyance. She felt the surge of power overcome her senses as a deep dark purple aura surrounded her frame. Gripping her card tightly against the tips of her fingers, “What a cheap trick!” Her white snow-like hair grew longer and outstretched. 

“I cast! Berserk Gard!”

A hand that was made from pure fire shortly came from her glowing card, trying to strike but before it had a chance to smack the monster, he teleported away.

She hunched her body, huffing annoyingly, “How dare he!” As her Disaster Force deactivated, her hair transformed to its original state, falling back into place as she stared with arched eyebrows and a frown plastered on her features. Not long, she turned back around. And finally made it back to their secret lair. 

Annoyance filled her core, feeding her emotions. That was masked by a bitter scowl. How could he? That monster she hated. She didn’t care about anything at the moment, tossing the card on the floor causing the boy to drop with him. Hearing him make a pained noise. She just didn’t care about him at the moment.

“Ouch!” Magoroku aroused as he felt his body smack with the cold hard floor below him. He didn’t move but he slightly became aware of where he was.

“You seem to be in a bad mood.”

She turned her head to face the monster, who seemed to notice her moody scowl, “Asmodai tried to use my teleportation to find this place.”

The blonde who was leaning on one of the pillars with his arm crossed finally spoke, “So it’s just a matter of time until they discover it.”

Sophia turned to stoically gaze at the boy, agreeing with him, “Yeah.”

“It doesn’t matter.” The monster joined, “Even if they discover this place, the Buddy Police can’t do a thing.”

By this time Magoroku slowly pushed himself from the floor, “What’s happening?” He rubbed his head before glancing up, “Sophia!” 

Sophia would take a small glance at him causing their blue eyes to lock.

“Nothing. Go home and wait for further orders.”

Sophia wasn’t looking at him anymore. Nor would she talk much to him. And he frowns. She didn’t want to look at him anymore. And he stiffly did as he was told, leaving her alone in the large room filled with pillars and dust. Leaving her alone with her thoughts. He really was so much trouble to handle.

Sophia mostly spends her time in the hideout, using her powers to keep an orb on, sleep didn’t come for her. And she questioned if the idea of sleeping was important or not. Surely doing this must’ve been tiring but it wasn’t. Yet her mood seemed to be taking a massive hit.

She managed to locate Noboru’s whereabouts, watching the current fight taking place.

The Darkness Dragon World monster came by, “It seems that Tiger is involved in a Buddyfight.”

“Da.” Her voice was loud with sternness, “His opponent is Todoroki Genma.” But the match won’t last long as it started merely a few minutes ago, “It’ll be over soon.”

And thus it was, he came back after that win and the monster left her. She made her orb disappear, giving her the power to rest. Standing in the middle, staring before she narrowed her eyes. 

“What?”

She thought for a moment. Something felt odd, foreign. She could feel it. She looks up as her eyes glued to something. Somehow, she noticed that they teleported the banana boy and one of the idol monsters into Yamiegdo’s gut, sensing their feelings.

“What is it?”

She turned to face the monster who was standing close next to him, “Asmodai has infiltrated Yamigedo-sama.”

“What?” The monster was confused.

“Call him.”

She nodded, pulling her card. 

He was currently sleeping cozy with a smile on his features. As if he was dreaming about something he was enjoying. He looks almost peaceful. His body curled with both of his tucked behind his head. He was wearing pink-colored one-piece pajamas, along with the same coloring hat. Gallows was also sleeping, right next to the boy with a blue hat.

And the two dropped the floor.

“Gesha!” 

The two instantly woke up, their dreams being ripped from them. His eyes widened as he found his grounding, on all fours. 

“Wh-What’s going on?”

“Geh-geh?” 

With an annoyingly cold expression, “Get ready right away.”

Magoroku and Gallow got combined by Sophia’s powers. Now he was awkwardly sitting on the floor, his expression still shocked. His mind is dozing. Sophia's gaze felt so bitterly stern and cold, almost pure hate and annoyance. A very cold glare.

“Ges Shido.”

Magoroku instantly stood up, tensely standing straight. 

“Don’t let Asmodai escape!”

Magoroku gave a salute, “Yes sir!”

And thus the monster gave him a Hundred Demons card and he was teleported by Sophia.

Before he knew it, his body dropped to the hard floor with a loud crash as his body stings with pain. He whimpers “That hurts…” Rubbing his back as it stings deeply as it was aching as he was on his knees. He flinches as his eye catches something he didn’t seem to notice before. 

“Huh?” 

His navy eyes caught the strange location. Broken pieces of buildings wasted off to the side, the sky was a mixture of different colors and appeared to have rocks in place. Almost like a run-down place filled with rubble.

“Where am I?”

He had no clue where he even was or how he got here in the first place, only noting the location. Wait, he got here because of Sophia! He had to ask her.

“Ges Shido!”

Magoroku was annoyed, turning to the side, “Not Ges! Death!” WAIT! He turned back with a hand on his chin while his other hand was holding his elbow, keeping him from falling as he was thinking profoundly, “Which was it, again?” Being lost in thought of what it was.

Just waking up for this didn’t help him, not at all.

“Does it really matter?”

“Kurodake Tetsuya and Asmodai!” Shido pushed himself from off the floor, staring at the two out in front of him, “I don’t really understand what’s going on, but I’m not going to let you escape!” 

And thus, he commences a Buddyfight!

“Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for as his eyes shined lightly, “Luminize! Hundred Darkness!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards.

“A Buddyfight, huh?” The idol monster spoke. Shido heard the rest of them talking and 

And thus, they decided to Buddyfight here! The blonde luminize his deck as well.

“Raise the flag!” 

Shido was happy, excited almost. Raising his arm into the air, “Darkness Dragon World!” 

“Magic World!”

Shido went first, casting a card, “I inflict 2 damage using Bloody Moon and it’s the move end for me!” 

While the orb was showing him on the battlefield. Her eyes watched stoically as the male was fighting the blonde banana boy. 

“How did they get there?”

Sophia lowered her head, “They probably used a time-space spell.”

“I see.”

The room fell silent after that as their attention was brought back to the screen.

It was Tetsuya’s turn now. Shido watched as he drew a card before calling two monsters to the right and left. Before increasing his gauge. Before he finally called that idol monster Shido saw them before to the center. He called an attack on Shido, causing him to yelp in pain as the monster attacked him directly. His 10 life was down to 7.

Before the monster had a chance to do a double attack, Shido panicked and raised a card from his hand, “I cast! Midnight Shadow!”

Sophia kept a close eye on the boy in the orb and to nothing else around her. She was hoping he’ll actually win the match, using the world he was used to. Maybe he was better off using Darkness Dragon World? 

“As long as he doesn’t let them escape… They’ll become a source of power for Yamiegdo.”

Sophia didn’t bother to speak or even look at him, not a single awareness on her side.

“I Buddy call Black Dragon, Befriene to the right!” Magoroku brought his hand down onto his hips, as he still smiles with joy, “Any monster that Befriene attacks will always be destroyed!”

“That’s a pain.” Asmodai said.

“I know, yo!” The blonde winks, “Rucy!” The monster pointed at his Hundred Demons monster, “Rewind Time!”

“Huh?” Shido blinks confusingly, “Befriene is back in my held cards!” He flinches as he stares up once more, “Then I’ll use Bloody Moon to…”

“Once again, Rewind Time!”

And once again, his monster was brought back into his hand. Shido only panicked further, placing his hands on his head, “No fair!”

Things weren’t going his way.

“Use your powers to prevent their escape.”

“It’s better not to.” 

“Why?”

Sophia lowered her head to look at the floor, parting from the screen displaying in front of her, “If I use my power within Yamiedgo-sama… There’s no telling what might happen.” Sophia’s eyes shifted to meet the monster’s, her serious expression staring at him, “It will hinder your plan.”

Back on the field, Shido was confent once more, holding up a card, “I cast! Death Shield!” As his tan hair that was sticking out, casually wave in with the wind. Blocking the monster from attacking him.

“Gaap!”

Shido cupped his hand, “I’ll destroy all nuisances!” 

Shido gasps as he feels another attack.

“I’ve still got an attack, you know!” 

That idol monster…

But another monster came to attack him and Shido won’t allow that to happen!

“I cast! Black Dragon Shield will block that!”

A light purplish glow shined from the card’s effect.

The monster was displeased, “The Move End, huh?”

“Don’t underestimate Ges Shido!”

Back inside their lair, the girl had her glance on the monster, watching him from the corner of her eyes. She felt a rather strange aura around him, almost controlling.

“But if they manage to escape uninjury…” The monster spoke and she had her attention on him, “They may use the same method again.”

Sophia closed her eyes, “They were only able to come here because Asmodai’s missing half acted as a beacon.” She re-opened her eyes, finally staring back at the orb, “It will be impossible for them to return here without that gilding them.”

Back in the fighting stage. Tetsuya called fourth his Buddy monster as the monster shifted to acting like Paruko, explaining his card and introducing himself.

“50000 power?” Magoroku was shocked as his eyes were raised closely to his face, “I’ve never heard of such a thing!”

The monster ignored him and explained further before Shido felt his gut twisting as the monster attacked him. He brought his hands down after the attack was finished.

“D-Don’t think I didn’t notice!” Shido felt his ground, he was dense but booksmart after all, “Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai has a lifelink of 2!”

Shido mockingly raised one of his eyes, as he smirks, “Next turn, I’ll win!”

Back in the pillar and cotton lair Sophia kept her gaze at the fight at hand, watching it closely.

“I’ll leave the rest to you.” The monster turned, “You’re a cunning one.”

She turned her head as the cranking sound of his boots crank the floor. Her sky-blue eyes gilded to the monster. He was walking off and leaving her be. A devoid expression as she welcomed the thoughts she had. She was cunningly smart for her good, knowing what to do and how to do it. He was allowing her to call the shots here. 

“I call two Cold Blades, who have Spectral Strike!”

Shido's voice echoed in the area as he spoke as her thoughts traveled to the boy once more. It was hard not to constantly think of someone you were forced to work with. And in this case, Shido often plagued her mind as much as she didn’t like it.

She knew why he wasn’t allowing Shido to Buddyfight more, using Tiger instead. There was a reason why he doubted Shido, she was fully aware that Gratos didn’t trust him well enough, the reason why he wanted her to do something about it. 

“Do a link attack on Asmodai!” Shido called an attack, “Asmodai is destroyed, and you get 2 damage from Spectral Strike!” But he wasn’t done, “Furthermore! Thanks to Second Omni Demon Lord’s lifelink, you’ll have 0 life left!” Shido was certain he was going to win, “Winner, me!”

Things didn’t go as he planned it would and the blonde, discard two hands card and gauge. Shido became confused.

“What?” 

The monster came back for a counter attack.

Shido was annoyed, pointing his finger at them, “I still have Befriene!” Shido wasn’t having any of it, “Burn Asmodai to a crisp!”

Tetsuya paid the rest of his gauge, causing the male to panic.

“Don’t tell me…!”

The monster came back and Shido regained his composure. It was their turn, smiling, “Cold Blade is in my center!” Until those words suck into his mind. No, still. He placed his hands on the side of his hand as he panicked further, “But Asmodai has Penetrate!”

Features filled with panic as the monster went and attacked him, feeling the blow as the rest of his 3 left was dipped to 0. He lost the match.

Sophia had control from the outside, teleporting the boy to his bed. He wasn’t needed anymore and he should be resting in bed instead of going to their lair anyway.

He was dropped on his back, landing on something warm and soft. Relaxing for his back. As he disbands with Gallows, landing on his front. He sleepy picks himself off the bed and whimpers, confusingly. Hands between his legs. His eyes felt heavy as bags were underneath, his hand safely tucked underneath his hat, “I felt like I had a dream where I was Buddyfighting.”

Back on the pillar, she stared at her glowing card.

“Everything is going according to his wishes.”

…

The next day, he woke up, sleepy as he wasn’t so sure about his ‘dream’ last night. His body was still sore. But he got ready before he was teleported back to the lair.

“I have a plan!” Magoroku spoke to Sophia, brimming with pride, “I’m going to capture the Omni Lord in Cho-Hokada, again!” 

Sophia stared at him, “There’s another Omni Lord in Cho-Hokada that has already woken up.”

“I’m going to capture them both myself!” Shido once again calls for their master, “

He was well aware he was going to Cho-Hokada and that was a place he wanted to go in.

The hazy oranges mingled with a variety of shades. That covered the upper atmosphere in a deep orange blended with the gloomy clouds that hang above, compounding with eccentric tunes of the azure, dismal sky. As Magoroku walked throughout the city walls, being surrounded by people. He didn’t pay any mind too.

He had his phone up, with the teal covering, as his navy eyes were focused on his list. With his black wallet in his other hand.

“First, I need to buy toiletries, and a spare pair of underwear. And…”

_“Why you…”_

_“Please don’t!”_

His thoughts were battered as he heard voices that caught him off guard. He paused, feeling his body tensed. Eyes widened. That voice sounded… familiar. Almost as if he knew it. He was near an open alleyway. And he hid himself behind on the walls, peering into the open alleyway to see what was happening. He placed his hand on the wall. As his eyebrows knitted with uncertainty. A shadow cast beneath his eyes.

“What’s this?”

Gallows came out of his card also watching, floating right next to his Buddy.

“It’s a shakedown.”

Magoroku kept his eyes focused on what he was viewing.Something was so strange, he had a weird feeling in his chest. A guy with a mixture of brown and blonde hair, and had his grip on another guy with glasses. He wore a white tank top with black straps hanging low.

The tan-haired lowered his frame as his eyes were focusing more. As he coldly raised one of his brows. Almost as if he was far too focused.

“I feel like I’ve seen that silhouette somewhere before.”

The guy he was holding seemed to notice him standing in the corner, causing the guy to look confusingly.

“This isn’t a show!”

Magoroku flinched in shock at the sudden cold tone and his eyes widened, “Y-Y-Yamazaki Davide!”

The figure was unmasked to be Yamazaki Davide. Davide seemed delighted. Letting go of the guy he was holding as he ran off, “Hey, it’s Magoroku-chan!”

So he remembered him…

“Come here! Let’s talk!”

And with that much being said, Magoroku awkwardly made his way into the cold alleyway. And Davide made himself comfortable, sitting with his legs crossed and hands behind his head. While Magoroku stood a few feet from him with a serious devoid expression.

“What are you doing here?”

“Forget that.” He offers one of his hands, “Can you lend me some money?” 

Magoroku steps to the side, fumbling his arms with widened eyes while he is panicking, “Wh-What? I don’t have any money!” 

Davide laughs, pointing at the wallet he had, “You’ve got it right there.”

Magoroku pauses. Before he frowns, bringing his hands down to his chest as he lowers his frame. He couldn’t give him this money, even if he needed it. Magoroku seems sad, almost. “Th-This money is for supplies that I need to go to Cho-Hodaka.”

“Cho-Hodaka?” Davide repeats while his voice laced with interest. Magoroku could tell he wanted to know, “Why are you going there?”

He lifts himself and re-open his eyes to face the boy, “I’m going to look for an Omni Lord, of course.”

“Omni Lord? You mean, the Omni Lords that everyone’s talking about?”

Davide's lips curved to a smirk, placing a hand on his chin before getting up. From the back of his throat, magoroku lets out a small sound of confusion. 

“Well? Why do you need to find this Omni Lord?”

Magoroku steps back as Davide steps forward. Trying to get close, Magoroku began to feel uneasy by the boy’s sudden action. He steps back, closing his eyes tightly. trying not to trip before he winces as his back finally hits the wall. He couldn’t go anywhere and he had no other choice but to spill. Re-opening his eyes to finally face him.

“Well, to begin with, I’m trying to revive Yamiedgo-sama, and these Hundred Demons…”

Magoroku flinches and yelps at Davide smacks his hand near the side of him on the wall. Finally being trapped behind Davide and his kabe-don.

“Uh-Huh, what else?”

He couldn’t back down now. Magoroku eyes his eyes, refusing to look Davide dead in the eyes

“The Omni Lord are a nuisance for Yamiedgo-sama.” Magoroku boosts himself up a little, re-opening his eyes to look at the side and not at Davide, “So if I grab even one of them, my reputation and position will go soaring upwards!”

“I get it now.” Davide’s voice was low.

“Actually, there’s a second Omni Lord in Cho-Hodaka that’s already awakened.” Magoroku notes, recalling the name he was out in the thick forests he went with Sophia, “Kyoryu Kiri. He’s the Omni Lord of Dungeon World, Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea!”

“What? That loser Kiri?” Davide was shocked.

“Magoroku! You’re talking too much, geh!”

He covers his mouth with his wallet, “Oh no!” His eyes wandered to the side, slightly widened from his horror. What would Sophia think? She’ll be annoyed with telling. Gratos-sama would **_not_** be pleased with this.

“A high-and-mighty Omni Lord who’s gonna save the world? That ticks me off.”

Magoroku could tell but didn’t speak up. As he lets going.

“Well, I’ll be going now.” Magoroku stammered as he awkwardly stumbled off.

However, Davide hastily follows him. After Magoroku bought everything he needed to go before heading off to the station.

“Hello. How can I help you?” 

Magoroku smiles politely as he brought out some of the yen for him, “Yes, hello. I would like two tickets for me, please!” 

The woman at the counter gave a simple nod in reply, “Of course. Two tickets it is.”

“Two tickets?” Davide raised a brow.

“Yes, I need two.” 

“Why?”

“Sophia is coming with me, too.” Magoroku noted, grabbing the two and placed them in his pocket, “I want to buy her one, just in case.”

“Sophia? You mean, Sophia Sakharov? What does she have to do with the Omni Lords?” Davide pauses, “Oh, wait. I got it, I saw that the Buddy Police wanted her. Do you still have ties to you?

“Y-Yes!” Magoroku laughs nervously, “She’s wanted by the Buddy Police, of course.” He notices the strange stare the woman was giving them behind the wall and he dismisses himself, “We… can’t talk about this here…”

“Sure… but um. I need a ticket, too. I don’t have any money.”

“Oh?” Magoroku blinks. “Of course.” He had enough for one. He brought out the extra yen he had and placed on the counter. “I would like another ticket please.”

The woman seemed annoyed but did what was asked of her. He took the ticket but Davide took it.

“Cool, thanks, Magoroku-chan.”

“No problem…”

And two sat next to one another on the train. Magoroku thought he was coming alone here, since Sophia couldn’t openly come with him and she probably didn’t want to come. Even if she wore a disguise. 

“I wonder how Sophia’s doing.”

“Hm. You can’t seem to stop talking about her, huh?” Davide noted, almost smiling.

“Oh… I mean… We work together and I’m with her half of the time. So she’s on my mind often.”

“Do you like her or something?”

Magoroku flinches. Awkwardly, his cheeks felt burning hot. He hasn't thought about that much, his mind is a mess with everything that has been going on.

“Oh~! I get it now, you’re in love with her, huh?”

“That’s not what I said!”

“Come on, pal, give me the details. What is it you got going on with a girl like that.”

“It’s not like that I all!” Magoroku brought his hands out from defense.

His shoulders dip from defeat as he fumbled. “I guess I do like her but I’m not sure…”

“Sure about what?”

“My feelings for her…!” Magoroku raises himself up, staring pitifully in his eyes, “She’s so hard to read and despite all we’ve been through so far, 

“I’m sure you’ll be able to uncover that.” Davide smirks, “You should just confess to her.”

Magoroku glups, “I can’t do that! Right now is not a good time!”

“If you say so but your feelings need to come out sooner or later.”

“I guess you’re right…”

“The train is stopping, geh.”

Right, this was their stop. They walked out of the Cho-Hodaka train station.

“We’ve arrived, geh.”

“Hey! Davide!” Magoroku places his arms on his hips and turns his head towards the boy, “How long are you going to follow us around?” 

Davide didn’t respond to his question or rather wasn’t paying much attention to it in the first place, “Hide!” 

Before he knew it, Davide was grabbing his collar and dragging him away. His eyes instantly grew from shock and as he yelps. Davide stops and let’s go as they are behind the wall. Magoroku brought his back to his hips as he stared at a wary looking Davide clinging to the wall. What was this about?

“What’s wrong, geh?”

“Look over there.”

Magoroku follows his words. Turning his head from confusion. His navy eyes got a glimpse of what the boy was staring at. 

Gallows shifts closer towards his Buddy, “Why did Davide follow us here, geh?”

Magoroku turns his head. Raising an eye. Magoroku merely shrugs, “Who knows?” Magoroku whispers back.

It was almost nightfall and Davide made Magoroku sting around. Hanging near the woods. 

“I’m going to capture the Omni Lord for you, got it?”

Magoroku still wasn’t so sure but suited up as Ges Shido.

Davide came back with the boy in his hold before laying him on the grass before sitting up on a rock. The grass shuffles as Magoroku makes his way towards the boy laying down on the floor. He kneels in front of him, with a hand on his knee. Navy eyes carefully travel. Davide really did it.

“You captured this Omni Lord so easily. I’m surprised!” 

He hears Davide giggles, “That’s how I roll.”

“Ges Shido!”

Shido tense at the noise. 

“So you two were working together!”

Magoroku flinches up like a cat being frightened by something, “Uh, no!” Arms awkwardly open.

By this point, Kiri wakes by all of the yelling as he goes to him. All Shido did was watch, turning his head as tensing up. Almost annoyed. Fisting his hand tightly, he feels his fingers digging into his fabric.

“What are we going to do?”

“Nothing doing.” Davide jumps off the rock, “This monster pretended to be human and made fools of all us.” Everyone was staring at Davide now. “And now he’s a great Omni Lord, acting high and mighty. I don’t like it. I don’t like it one bit. And that’s why… I’m going to teach him his place.”

Kiri got up as Gao kept his grip on him, “Then you can do whatever you like. But first, you’re going to Buddyfight with me.”

“What?” Davide was giving them a rather cold glare of confusion.

Magoroku brought his hands down to his sides, simply staring with a devoid expression.

“Now, let’s begin the fight.”

“Don’t order me around!” Davide shouted back.

Magoroku brought his hands back up, staring at Davide. Before Kiri walks off to the side of their Buddies. Magoroku focused was brought back to the two. He couldn’t quite make out what Gao and Kiri were talking about. His lips parts. He was surprised with how things were going.

“I’ve changed my mind. Give me your deck.” Davide placed his hand on his shoulder.

Shido merely flinches from confusion, turning his head to meet his black eyes. “Huh?” Shido shut his mouth.

“I wanna use one of those Hundred Demons monsters.” He raises his hand, “You’ve got one in your deck, right?”

“But…”

Davide was eager. His eyes widened.

“Shut up and give it to me!”

Magoroku closes his eyes tightly and whimpers in fear. Shido felt so uneasy and uncomfortable. Magoroku awkwardly pulls his deck from his pockets, holding it out for Davide, “All right…”

Roughly, Davide stole the deck, placing the deck into his dark core case.

Shido grabs his dark core, tossing it high in the air, “Darkness Barrier, Activate!”

The darkness barrier was from. And Shido was in Davide’s Skull pit. He had his hands on the control panel as he could only stare in shock. His lips parted. His expression only grew with the alarm he was feeling.

“That was Davide’s goal all along!”

Back inside the fighting stage. Davide was taunting Kiri, taunting him about losing the people you care about. Kiri drops to his knees.

_Laughter filled the area. As Kiri was fighting on a horse before being caught in a webbing of rope, pulling him down._

_“Prepare to meet your maker.”_

_His eyes met with two familiar people, one that had long tan hair that was held up by a pony tail. He looks like Shido Magorku. Another one with brown and blonde hair, almost like Davide._

_“I’ll finish him in one shot.”_

_Shido covered his ears with his hands as Davide shot._

_However, Kiri wasn’t the one who was shot._

_“Leave this place if you value your lives!”_

_Lord Mikado…._

_“Or else.”_

_No no no no!_

_Kiri panicked. Lord Mikado is lover, his beloved. His everything._

_Bleeding out. Saving him._

_“What’s with this guy?”_

_Shido panicked, “We’d better retreat!” He ran the other way, not wanting to stay. Going home to his beloved Sofia would be better than staying._

Kiri got back on his feet once again, determined to protect the one he cares about. Mikado, once again, he was fighting back and Shido watches.

“Finally, the Omni Lord has made his appearance!” Shido steps back in shock.

“This is no good!”

Shido upper face stain with purple, sickly purple. Placing his hands on his head.

“His mission card is going to activate!”

Kiri played his impact card and Davide mocked it, “I thought it was going to be an epic impact, But all it did was destroy all of the cards on my field.”

Davide was wrong. He created an orb, “Look at your life points!” Finally talking to the fighter.

Davide did as he was told by Magoroku but angrily stared, yelling but there wasn’t much to do. He couldn’t do anything else. And

“Dang it!” 

Shido watched nervously as Davide with his back turned to him. His eyes close to his chest, cupping them and his frame awkwardly hunching. With no one else around.

“Please give me back my deck!”

“Shut up!” 

Shido panic and yelps, covering his eyes as his heart was racing faster than before. Hauling a foot up to protect himself. Davide made Shido nervous and frightened with his harsh tone and angered shouting. Shido couldn’t stand it.

“I’m not going to let Kiri get away with beating me.”

Magoroku shifted his fingers to the side and peaked his eyes from underneath his mask, eyeing the boy closely…

…

The next morning he was once again teleporting.

“You didn’t win the Omni Lord?” Sophia asked.

Magoroku only sighs, “It wasn't my fault! A certain someone got involved and ruined my plan!”

But they mostly stood around for that day, inside of the secret base they were in.

Sophia created an orb, in front of her, allowing for the other two to look at it. The trio almost formed a triangle around one another as she kept her orb high in the air. Magoroku lowered his frame to get a better view of what was on the inside of it, placing his hands on his knees. 

“This guy facing off against Mikado Gao is that Hero World User that’s been sniffing around after those Omni Lords, geh.”

“Leave him be.” 

The three turn their gazes to meet their master as he spoke those three words. Magoroku straightened himself up, removing his hands from off of his knees.

Sophia removed her eyes from Gratos. Sky-blue eyes rested on her orb, “If he’s an obstacle, we could eliminate him, or make a pawn like Kodo Noboru.”

“No need. We have no need of Here World users.”

\---------

The sky was dark blue and Aibo fell silent as the wind grew colder. Shido was fast asleep, despite not having her Tablet she knew that he was. Gratos was long busy, probably with reviving Yamiegdo or with Tiger.

Sophia didn’t plan on sleeping again. Sleep didn’t come easy. She needed more answers and luckily Kyoya-sama informed her of their future plans. She managed to get his number by hacking into the system. Kyoya-sama also had. She pulled out her phone, texting as an unknown source, and managed to get Tasuku’s number. Kyoya-sama also had his number as well, thanks to his high connections, he had many phones and knew the numbers of the people that he was looking for.

A simple message that said: **_“I will solve your problem. Come along to the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage immediately.”_**

And she sent it.

She had heard all of Tasuku’s fight with the Omni Lord of Star Dragon World, fighting for the sake of stopping Kenran from escaping. Tasuku was sick.

She teleported her way into the Aibo’s fighting stage. She heard him shouting in the room. As she hid closely. He was in the center of the stage, looking around warily. 

“Ryuenji Tasuku.”

Her eyes clicked the floor below her path as she stoically made her way past as her sky-blue icy eyes locked with his blood-red ones.

“Just as I thought.” Tasuku frowned upon meeting her gaze, “Sophia Sakharov.”

Her expression was impassive as always, “You want to see Jack in the distant future, do you not?” She knew well from before that he didn’t want to see his Buddy leave him, crying.

“How do you know that?” His frown deepened as he thought for a moment, “As we suspected, you know all about what we’re doing.” Tasuku had that deep feeling inside of his chest, “I can’t imagine you have the power to send me to the future.”

“If that person lends us his power, it’s possible.”

“You mean Gaen Kyoya.”

She was keeping it vague but it was clear who she was referring to. She knew all that well, keeping secrets from her was merely impossible. She was far too cunning for her own well being that is. At this point, Tasuku was still on the edge. Kyoya-sama made it perfectly clear that she needed to win the wonder cop over for their mission to be successful.

“How would sending me to the future benefit him?” Tasuku closed his eyes, “Why am I asking? Star Dragon World doesn’t exist yet, so I’m sure Gaen Kyoya isn’t the only one who wants information on it.”

Sophia didn’t respond, only staring stoically. Simply allowing the boy to talk.

“So you’re saying that you have some way of sending Takosuke’s mothership to the future.”

She silently nodded to that claim, “You remember the particle accelerator at Fuji.”

Tasuku was surprised, “That thing you use to open the gate to Darkness Dragon World?”

She remembers that day as clear as day. Kyoya-sama was facing Gao in a Buddyfight, the final boss as she lost the cup. Her team was in second place during the Gaen Cup. With Dark Dominators coming in third place. Kyoya had ordered them to stay by the hideout and do what was important for their goal. Leaving her alone with Shido and Davide to create a simple plan. 

She only had those two left there to be with. She had no idea where Gremlin had gone off to, or better known as Retsu. She informed Kyoya-sama of that notion but he reassured her that he wasn’t needed for their plans anymore. His part was done for. She whipped Terumi’s memories in order to keep their secrets from Disaster. Since she knew too much and Kyoya believed she wasn’t suitable for the Dark Core. So she wasn’t an option. Tasuku and Kiri weren’t on the team anymore.

She was trying to stop Tasuku, Rouga, and Kiri from destroying their plans. Shido and Davide fail to keep them out so Sophia went in and attacked them. She teleported instead only to crush the glass to the button harshly with her hand, breaking the glass and pressing the button to the other world. And teleported out of there. 

Her duty from the stars to destroy. The child has chosen to destroy the world.

“But right now, it should be under strict management by the Buddy Police.” The boy noted, “More importantly, I used the Future Force to directly destroy its source of power.”

“You only destroyed one of the generators.” She noted in her emotionless feature, “There are many ways for us to activate it.”

The room fell silent for a while. As she kept her gaze on the teen in front of her. Almost as if he was confused about something.

“What’s wrong?”

Sophia's voice didn’t wave with concern, nor did her features either. It was so stern. But the boy wonder didn’t care.

“Even if we were to use the particle accelerator, how would we get Takosuke and Paruko-san to assist us?”

Sophia's features shifted, smiling contentedly at the plan she had, “There’s no problem there.” 

She was smiling because she knew what was about to come. She hated smiling, always being sore but she felt like doing so. She shifted to the side with a devoid expression. Her features dipping back to being stoic as she was looking off to the side, at the blue-haired.

As Tasuku turned by the sudden voice of the pink-haired, “Why is she here?”

“She says she’s happy to help you.”

“I can’t believe you’re involving civilians.”

Sophia didn’t respond but she closed her eyes. But she heard his footsteps, filling her ears. He went to talk to Paruko.

“How could I, a member of the Aibo Academy Elementary Division, Sixth Grade, Broadcasting club pass up this dynamite opportunity!”

Staring at Tasuku. Sophia smiles once again, “So it’s decided.” 

Tasuku couldn’t help but groan. But he couldn’t decide now. She was controlling the outcome and he had to follow, even if he wasn’t so fond of doing so.

_“Sophia I would like you to go with him and make sure that the task is done.”_

_She nodded, “Da.”_

The night was dark, the breeze was cold and whistling with bitterness. They were standing on a rock, near the old mountain. She hasn't been to their old lair for quite a while. Sophia was standing straight with a devoid expression hearing Paruko speak up. Tasuku stood near her.

“You’re taking advantage of her insatiable curiosity.”

“You’re trying to benefit from her generosity. I don’t think you have any right to criticize me.” 

Sophia counter, her words made him cringed and silent. She knew exactly what to say to control them without them knowing it. And shortly after, a large sky-craft came from the sky and the three humans along the Buddy entered the building. The inside was so big. Large control panels. Screens from the cameras hanging out.

“Please, go ahead.” Paruko was standing in front of the girl and boy, “Don’t be shy! Just make yourself at home, says Takosuke!”

Sophia stood with high shoulders, near Tasuku. “Let’s begin.”

“Vice-President Sophia? Takosuke is asking how you’ll make up for the energy that we still need?”

Sophia grabbed her phone from her pocket, unlocking the screen before pressing a few buttons. Her cover was a very light green color. Going into her contacts as the clicks came up into the sky. She brought the phone to her ear.

_“Hello?”_ The voice from the other line was that of Kabala Elf.

“Are your preparations complete?”

_“Oh, that? I finished ages ago.”_ She could hear some sort of pad rubbing his skin. _“You know, staying up late is really bad for the skin.”_

“Da.” That was all she concluded as she finally brought the phone down. Bringing her stoic expression to the two and nodded silently. “Energy will be sent to this mothership in a moment.”

And they all sat, Sophia and Tasuku were sitting in the upper chairs at the top while Paruko sat in front of the control panels.

“I never thought you’d be accompanying us.” Tasuku started, “Is this another of Gaen Kyoya’s orders?” She didn’t respond to him but kept staring. “Why are you so loyal to him? It puzzles me.”

“I will live my life according to that person’s wishes.” Though, her motives weren’t any of his business. She wasn’t going to allow him to know her true reasonings, a simple reply. There was a much deeper, personal reason why he was working alongside her. She pauses. “That is all.”

She seemingly stared at the place she was in. Standing straight and looking at the mess that was the future. It was a devoid, lifeless city. 

Buildings are broken and crumbles of lost debris everywhere. A ghost town. Rust and dusk filled the corners. Sophia studies him. Studying to the boy as he sounded pained and hurt.

_‘Ryuenji Tasuku is a survivor of that terrible disaster from 4 years ago. This sight must be reminding him of his painful memories.’_

A loud crash filled her mind, destroying her thoughts. She was surprised.

“Something’s coming.”

She made a confused noise, her expression opened up with surprise. She turns her head, “Something’s coming from over there, too.” She stood back and stared.

“So that’s how it is.”

_A sudden flashback came into her mind. Shido. That day when they first got into the lair and watched Kodo Noboru fight._

_“Huh? What does this mean?” Shido disputed. Before turning his body to face the two with a glance of curiosity in his eyes underneath his mask, “Kodo Noboru was a Dragon World user, wasn’t he?”_

_Sophia was paying attention to the front of her all while she overheard their little chat, keeping in those words. But that also piqued her curiosity as well._

_“It’s a trifling matter. When Yamigedo-sama fully revives such concerns will become meaningless. Petty things like that.” He went on to explain._

Sophia lowered her head, _‘A world that has lost the boundaries between the parallel worlds, thanks to Yamiedgo…’_

Sophia brought her gaze up as one of the Hundred Demons came. As it was flying towards them, Tasuku kicked the monster and attacked before he was finally knocked on the ledge, falling off to the side. Leaving Paruko and Sophia.

The monster was slowly flying towards her. As she slowly steps back, glaring warily at the Hundred Demons monster. 

“Don’t come any closer!” Sophia raised her voice, hoping that the monster would listen to her.

“Gree… I’m hungry!” 

Sophia’s dark core activates her Dark Core. As her Disaster Force deactivated, her hair transformed to its original state, falling back into place as she stared with arched eyebrows and a frown plastered on her features. Not long, she turned back around. And finally made it back to their secret lair. Annoyance filled her core, feeding her emotions. That was masked by a bitter scowl. She kept her clutch tightly in her hold. As she held out a card from her hand.

“I cast! Brethren Gard!” 

A thick purple hand grabs the monster, holding it in place. 

The woof monster was also near, watching the display.

“That girl has a weird power, woof!”

“If we take her to Boss Gratos, we might get a reward, bow wow.”

Wait, did they say ‘Gratos’?

“Did you say Gratos?” Sophia was stunned and shocked, her voice wavering with the shock she felt, “Is he here?”

Sophia held her deck up, cringing as she saw the monster come towards her. She held her dark core up. She wanted to see if Gratos was really here. She gasped as she felt sharp teeth grab hold of her leg and arm, causing her to let go of her deck as it fell to the floor. And the next thing she knew was she was dragged into an orb, being trapped inside. A Bright yellow orb was hanging high in the air just below the monsters.

“Gratos! Do you really not remember me?”

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” He slammed his cup of wine on the bars, “Call me Gratos-sama! Sama!”

_“I had no idea you had such a lovely acquaintance.”_

_“You’re one smooth operator.”_

_“Even though you have a face like a skull.”_

“You’re the one to talk,” Gratos tossed the glass to the monster who spoke.

“Is this really the same, Gratos?”

It’s difficult to believe that it was, he’s so different compared to the one back in their timeline.

She needed more information, she needed to know what the Gratos of this world was truly like.

She didn’t need Tasuku to save her. She doesn’t need anyone else to save her at all.

The stars to the deity. Guild her away to victory and power!

“So you’ve returned.” Gratos was walking towards her, “It seems that you spend far too much time acting on your own.”

“The Buddy Police’s security gotten tighter.” She explained, “It’s taking me longer to gather information, that’s all.”

“Is that really all that’s going on?”

How dare he question her loyalty! Her temper grew. She was offended, coldly glaring at him from the side in annoyance. “I am a faithful follower of Yamigedo-sama.” She claims she wasn’t unfaithful. Never. She snapped coldly at him. “This is all that I am.”

The monster grabbed her collar and lifted her up against her will before shoving her into the nearby wall. 

She inevitably gasped for air as she felt the wind being knocked from her. Her air being taken away from her in an instance. She winced as he showed her no pity. Her back harshly against the wall. Her body was uncomfortable and she couldn’t do much. Not now. She brought her hands to his. She grabbed hold of his, hoping he’ll let go of her soon.

She hated him. She hated him so badly. He didn’t bother her before now. 

She coldly glared at him as she bit her lips. She would stand her ground, no matter what. 

He wouldn’t let her go. 

“Is that’s true, show me proof.”

“Proof, you say?” She gasped out.

“I mean Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grandadze.”

Her features raised, “B-But…” By her sudden expression, one could tell she was shocked, “Eighth Omni Deity Lord…” She didn't finish her sentence but she knew all too well that this wasn’t a good idea.

“He’s sleeping deep under Cho-Hodaka and can’t be reached, you told me. But I don’t yet know your true capabilities.” He laughed at her amusingly, “If he devours the Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Yamiedgo-sama will gain great power. But if you should lose your life in the process…”

She knew what that met. She felt his grip loosened, causing her to slump on the floor, closing her eyes on impact.

“It should be an honor, correct? Since you are a faithful follower?”

She bit her lips once more, finally looking to meet his eyes but said nothing in reply.

“Call Shido.”

She did as she was told, teleporting him. 

He blinked as he was in the middle of dressing, putting his pants up. His eyes shifted until he met her gaze. He instantly felt embarrassed, until he saw their master. He hastily shoved his pants up, holding it tightly. Flashing a large toothy smile in reply. An awkward smile.

“Gratos-sama!”

“Head to Cho-Hodaka with Sophia.”

He slightly leaned forward, “All right…” 

He couldn’t go against his orders. That would be wrong. He wasn’t so sure. That last time he went was when Davide tagged along with him and recalled on the train, he talked about the girl. But still, he didn't hang out with Sophia as much as they did before Gratos came. He took note of the girl, who was sitting on the floor, stoically staring at him. Why was she on the floor? Did something happen? She was staring at him. Strangely. Was she hurt? Why did it bother him so much? He parted his lips, almost puzzled with a single brow raised. 

The monster bones crankled as he raised the card in his hand, “Take this Hundred demon with you. Awaken!”

His attention shifted back to the winds as a monster came from it. He cringes and jerks back.

“I'm One-Eyed Ninja, Reju!” This monster was… unique. A slim long human body, wearing a black suit and tie, having golden trimming along his ruffles. A face that was a large camera as he was dancing along the room. 

Gratos turned to face Sophia, “I look forward to your success, Sophia Sakharov.”

Sophia didn’t respond but her glance was back at him. She sat there for a few seconds. She pushed herself from the floor as her heels. Making her way towards the male. Shido flinched when he saw her, his navy eyes meeting. 

“Oh, Sophia!”

From the corner eyes she could tell he was stammering and confused.

“Get ready right away.” She ordered, “We’re going.”

“All right… just um, hold on…” He fumbled with his bet and buttons. 

And she turned to him, stoically staring as he played around with his pants. He seemed to notice as her cheeks grew in color but didn’t look up to face her again. He finally buckled the last button and let out a breath he was unknowingly sucking in.

“There!” 

He took his hands off his pants and turned to his Buddy determinedly, “Gallows!” 

“Gesha!”

And they both transformed and Sophia teleported them near a set of rocks. The area was covered by woods.

“So, what now?”

“Stay here with the Hundred Demons.”

He nodded but was unsure. As she got on the rock. Activating her dark core. She stood on the highest rock as he was hiding near her back. Staying close to her. His eyes watched as he saw the dark aura surrounding her. His lips parted. Eyes widened underneath his mask. Her long white snow-like hair waving, her jacket and dress doing much of the same thing. A deep feeling his gut grew as he witnessed her screaming, filling the dark air. It felt as if she was in pain by her screaming. Was she in pain? Why was she hurting herself like this?

“A-Are you okay, Sophia?”

“Don’t talk to me!”

She shot back, her tone bitter and stern. Cold as thick ice. He flinched and panicked, lowering his body and hiding behind the small rock. He did it on instinct. Shouting at him in her annoyance probably wasn’t a good idea as he nervously shifted backward, a little scared at her tone but he wasn’t afraid of her but rather the large and stern tone she was using. And shortly, he noticed something from the sky. Gazing up, “Something’s teleporting here.”

Sophia felt her power draining from her. The life she had, everything being whittled away from her. Mind racing, heart pounding. Her body is aching. Her powers stopped as the aura left and waving came to a halt. Her vision blurred, her legs were unable to carry the weight of her body. Slowly, her eyes began to close. Seeing nothing but black on the other end.

Shido eyes widened, as he jumped on the rock, reaching for her, only to miss. “S-Sophia!” All he could do was scream her name and watch in dread as she plummets with a harsh thud. He saw her body, laying perfectly lifeless on the rock, her face facing his way, “She’s stopped moving!”

He wasn’t sure what to do. What could he do in the first place? Everything felt like a crushing weight against him. He was worried. He cares about her. He needed her. Sophia! 

Shido's head turned to face the large monster and he shouted, loudly. His body was frozen, mind racing. As the monster was awoken thanks to the Russian girl. Shido drops to the floor as he whimpers. With one of his hands on the floor while the other, he held up.

Her eyes slowly opened to all of the noise. Her hair drifting off to the side, waving casually. Only for her eyes to meet the boy’s horror. He was close to her, sitting down with her hand roughly near her body. She lifted her card from underneath her body, using the rest of her strength to drag them out of this mess. His eyes didn’t notice her movements, instead, they were kept in horror as he saw the fire being pushed towards them. Sophia teleported them both out of there before it got any worse.

The time they teleported, his screams filled the area. Covering the side of his head, “We’re done for!” Closing his eyes tightly, taking in the area that they were going to get burnt alive and die together.

Her eyes opened, turning to meet the boy who had his back face. With his hands on his helmet, “Shut up!” Her screams filled the area, so loud and commanding. That filled with annoyance. Her loud shout merely supplied the room as his frame flickers with surprise, slightly hunching back being taken off guard. She didn’t want to answer questions and she shouldn’t either. Her head was throbbing and her body aching. 

Shido body’s lifted up by her loud voice. He was shocked. Confused. Mingled with countless areas, removing his head from his hands. He re-opened his eyes. 

“I’m going to rest a little.”

Deary admits to him before she passes out on their large azure couch set in the familiar office. Her body hits the soft fabric of the room as she closes her eyes. The only time she got to rest fully was when she was doing far too much her body and mind couldn’t handle, accomplishing until she teleported to their office. Deary eyes having enough power to do such that, she couldn’t go back knowing how she failed but she let her mind be washed and drained of those worries, just to rest for a few hours. That’s all she needed to restore her energy. She was beyond exhausted at this point and just wanted rest. She used the rest of her powers just to save him in the trouble, exhaustion overtook her finally.

Shido turned his head to the side, “Th-This is…” His head shifts around the room, the room is dark with the lights off, “Aibo Academy?” He questioned loudly.

He couldn’t believe it! He’s not dead! He’s shocked that they’d made it out. But nearly at the price of their lives! 

“What are we going to do now, Sophia?” He questioned. He began to panic. Who knows what might happen. Gratos-sama might punish them again! 

He doesn’t hear a response.

Why would she bring them here? Out of places why here to rest?

Sophia's body shifted at the noise, grumbling. 

They really did it! They awoke the Omni Lord! But nearly at the cost of their lives.

“Sophia?”

No response came as he turned, he found her on the sofa. Her body limp and heavy, almost lifeless. She was breathing hard. Her skin was paler than before. He began to worry further. He shifted closer towards her, almost leading now. His navy eyes glossed her face, as it wavered with even more worry.

“...Sophia?”

It was so difficult to believe that the all mighty and powerful stoically cold Sophia, of all people, would be this badly tired. Had she really used up all of her energy like this just for the Omni Lord? Then again, she probably used up most of her strength to save their lives, despite her lack of power.

He heard a groan in reply. 

“Shido…” She finally spoke up and wheezed out to him. Her voice sounded awfully weak. Her eyes were partly open, staring at him as her body was sniffled. Her breath was shaky and heavy. _I’m going to rest a little._ A little already past, didn’t it?

He flinched, as he stared back at her, locking their eyes. That struggle had him right on his edge, he couldn’t just sit and watch her suffer like this! Even if she did some horrible things to harm him in the past, watching her in genuine pain. 

She couldn’t keep herself. “We need to…” She tried to push herself up and ignored the pain but her body wouldn’t let her. No, he wants us. She had to get up. She felt weak, she hated feeling weaker, smaller. But one’s body could only take so much before falling apart.

“Sophia! Stop that!” He brought his hands up in defense, “If you keep hurting your body like this... who knows what might happen to you!” 

  
  
  


He flinched forgetting that she wanted to rest. His navy eyes shifted to her frame.

“Oh! That’s right, I forgot. I guess I should let her rest…” 

He wasn’t so sure about what he could possibly do, what else to do. 

“She’ll be really sore, now.” Was she cold, her body did look uncomfortable… “Oh, I have an idea!”

He went straight to his room and pulled out some spare blankets and pillows from his small clothes drawers. Before making his way back up into the room. He carefully placed the blanket on her frame and lifted her head, slipping a pillow. Much better. She’ll thank him later. 

“I wonder what happened to the Omni Lord.” He went for the remote from within the desk and turned on the news. The screen switched to Aragami Rouga and the Omni Lord, apparently, he was facing off against the Omni Lord.

There wasn’t much he could do about any of this, he was forced to take part with it.

He watched her as his gut grew. Fumbling nervously, hoping everything will be okay. She looks so peaceful and relaxed. Her features loosen, she didn’t seem so tense. Did this how she normally sleep? She clearly trusted him well enough to do so.

He couldn't do this without her. He couldn’t do this without her.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Slumber rarely came to her, instead, her thought would always be centered on her daily missions. Focused on the pathway in front of her and serious in their missions. Always taking her duty as seriously as one cares. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake. She served an important role, in being his partner in crime and serving Kyoya-sama. Often being the smart one since most of the time, if not, all of the time, she saw right past his flaws and plans. He watches as her body grows more comfortable. He hopes she’s okay.

The girl had a rather strange dream while napping. Her dream was strange.

_“What can I do for you?”_

_“Who are you now?”_

_"I'm simply the chairwoman here."_

_‘This is all that I am.’_

_Icy blue eyes met with the man in front of her. An older man with short blonde hair and emerald green eyes was dressed in a fancy suit and tie. He flashed her a smile to which she didn’t return. She was here for important business. Her expression didn’t waver as her eyes cast on his frame. She knew why he’d come here._

_“Is there something you need from Gaen Kyoya-sama?”_

_A young lady who had icy blue eyes that would melt anyone who glares her way. Dawning a simple pencil skirt and a long stole strapped that wrapped around her frame. Her icy blue eyes glaring at them, giving them a knowing look of wrong-doing. A powerful woman who was working with one of the greatest people in the world, the CEO of a famous man. Dutiful, serious, and responsible._

_In the higher-ups from within the office, she also served as Gaen Kyoya's chairwoman and servant if needed. When she was much younger she used to stand by his side, waiting for his orders from the tower but now it seems as if Kyoya-sama wanted her to work as well. He trusted her with the important task. She was responsible for all of the given tasks and acted accordingly. Kyoya-sama orders._

_"What about Mister Gaen Kyoya?”_

_“Do you want to see him?”_

_The man nodded, “Let me see him."_

_“I’ll arrange a meeting.”_

_“I did not come here to arrange a meeting with him. I came here to see him directly and I must.”_

_"He’s busy. He doesn't wish to talk right now.”_

_"Oh? Why is that? Please, do tell me, young assistant. I have other ways of… Let's say… getting you to talk. If you know what I mean…" He flashed her a delightful smirk. A twisted smirk filled with malicious desires for her. She noticed it from the way his eyes glistened. "You have such a pretty face. However. For one, that pretty face of yours could be of use to a lot of things I have going on, wouldn't you say, my dear?"_

_Disgusting. Sophia felt disgusted. Pretty? She hated that word with every fiber of her cold being. This guy was supposed to be a professional. He wasn’t one. That slowly drowned out the annoyance that she was feeling. She was slowly losing her patients and her temper along with it. She wasn’t going to fall._

_She leaned forward, stepping her heel annoyingly on the floor. "Never mind that!" She ended up shouting back. “Just tell me what you want already.”_

_“You.”_

_"I'm married."_

_“It doesn’t matter, dump him.”_

_I don’t take orders from you. She had enough of this talk. She was annoyed with him, her temper growing with each passing second. “This talk ends here.” Her expression went back to being impassive. “You’ll have to respect Kyoya-sama’s decision.”_

_She swiftly went on her way, leaving the meeting at that. She shortly left moments ago, focusing on her work out in front of her, not responding to the man’s complaints. It’s clear to her now that she didn’t like the idea of Kyoya-sama hanging around with this guy all that much and luckily for her, she knew he was going to feel the same._

_She looked at her phone. He's calling. Shido. Or well, Magoroku, now. She dropped his last name years ago when they got married. But still she was used to referring to him as simply Shido, and nothing more. Normally, she would’ve gone to see what he wanted by now but doesn’t bother to move._

_He kept calling her. She ignored him. Normally, she would answer the first time he’d calls her name but not for today. Her phone buzzed as she forgot to turn off silent again. She would answer but she didn’t want to deal with it. She was tempted to just block his number again but he would complain. And besides, the only reason she ended up unblocking his number was that they got into a relationship. He wouldn’t stop bugging her to unblock him so they can keep close contact. ‘Just in case, as they say’ as he says. It’s best to not answer it._

_She knew why he was calling, it wasn’t as urgent as he made it out to be. It was the holidays. And most likely, he was calling because of that._

_It would be meaningless, and she doesn’t like doing meaningless things. She didn’t care about the events, it was just like any other day. Nothing special. Buying gifts and spending time with others. Pointless. It was just obligatory, she thought._

_The urge to pick it up was tempted._

_A temptation that plunged her senses and she came to the demands. She removed herself from the desk and went to the backrooms. She grabbed her phone and turned on it. She noticed the emails he’d sent before but ignored them. She clicked the button and brought it up to her ear, stoically._

_“Don’t call me at work. Is there something you need?”_

_“Sophia!” A voice instantly shouted from the other end. Sophia cringed as she drew back her phone from her ear. “Oh, uh… Y-Yes!” She heard him stuttered from the other end of the line. “I have to show you something! Meet me near the Buddy Police station.”_

_Show her something?_

_“Sophia! Hurry!” He hastily added after, almost sounding impatient. She could just picture him, waving his arms up and down dramatically at the phrase._

_She let out a thick sighed. She brought the phone down, pressing the button and ending the call before he got the chance to scream or complain again. Sophia spoke nothing as she lifted her hand, closing her eyes. She teleported out of the building and to where he was. She swiftly went to take her to leave._

_She was faced with the tan-haired, who was tapping his foot on the floor, clearly being impatient._

_“Magoroku.”_

_He turned to face her, “Sophia? You’re finally here!”_

_“You took far too long to get here.” Took you long enough. “ What took you so long to answer anyway?”_

_“Work.” She responded with a simple answer. He should know why he was working as well._

_“On a lunch break?”_

_“You said you had something to show me. I’m quite busy.”_

_“Oh, Yeah! That.” Magoroku grinned, “Here follow me! I’ll show you!”_

_He happily turned as he hummed. Magoroku led the way as she simply followed closely by his side wordlessly and stoically. It didn’t long before he halted his steps and looked up, causing her to stop as well._

_“Look!” Magoroku spoke as they were faced with a restaurant in front of them. “I heard this place had really great Sushi so I wanted to try it out.”_

Slowly she groaned, feeling the weight of something warm. A few minutes later would arise from her forgotten dreams with a soft warmth hanging on her frame and a soft item placed behind her head. A pillow and blanket. The coffee table in front of her view, she notices red fabric. She was slightly surprised to feel the soft fabric touching her exposed skin. 

_“Shido…”_

He blinked shockingly before he’d turned to face the girl, “Sophia?” 

She doesn’t bother to respond as she pushed herself from the bed. She allowed the blanket to slump from her fabric. Annoyingly bringing her fingertips to her head, rubbing her head. 

“You’re finally awake!” 

He pushed himself off the chair and went to her, holding out his arms just in case. Vividly smiles at her when her bright sky-blue eyes trailed to meet his navy blue.

She got the rest she needed but frowns, almost saddened. 

“Wh-What’s wrong?” 

“We need to get back to Gratos and report.” She sternly said.

“Huh? You don’t sound like you really want to do that…” Magoroku countered, frowning back. Despite the sternness in her tone, he felt the weight of emotion being pulled. “How are you feeling now?”

She doesn’t response to his question at all. He understood why. He didn’t want to do that either. He nearly died, no they both nearly died. He watched her fall from abusing her Dark Core, and he couldn’t help her or do much. He wasn’t able to do much. He was unsure on what to do but his feelings were slowly rising up. He was supposed to be here to help but he couldn’t do that… Their minds were racing, hearts beating. Everything felt like the world was crushing them. 

**_THEY ALMOST WERE BURNT ALIVE AND KILLED!_ **

“He’s expecting us. We have no other choice.” 

Magoroku frowned. _I know that._ He knew that facing Gratos-sama right now was going to be bad, despite failing their mission and nearly losing their lives. They were both realistically in distress. 

He leaned forward, towards her on the sofa, his expression softened.

“Sophia, I…!”

He felt his cheeks rose in color. He closed his lips tightly together, as his eyelids lowered. His fingers clung into his the thick fabric of the Death Shido’s uniform. No fair! Why was it so difficult to tell someone how you feel? _It’s not my fault that I have feelings!_

The trust they felt for one another always ran deep, well it grew over time. They went through so much together in the past, it would be proven difficult not to trust one another here. That feeling of trust was overwhelmingly high. They created perfect teamwork with one another despite their diverse personalities.

Physically contact wasn’t all that abnormal for them. And inviting one another in their personal space wasn’t an issue for them, either. They always found themselves doing it. Magoroku always found himself clinging to her, mainly out of fear. A part that he’ll only show her, _only_ her. She doesn’t taunt him or even flinch, it just happens without her telling him to knock it off. He’s the one who removes his hands from her shoulders when he felt comfortable letting go. She didn’t seem to mind his touch at all. Or Sophia would often drag him from trouble, carrying the weight of his body herself. It started to become slowly normal in their relationship. A strange relationship that wasn’t at all normal. None of them.

He couldn’t catch her when she fell, not because he doesn’t want to, it’s just he was physically strong enough to do so. She fell on top of him, he ends up falling, too. He gritted his teeth as his eyes shut tightly. He placed his hands on her shoulders, trying his best to keep her weight from crushing his. Despite that, he couldn’t keep her weight from falling on his. He would reach his arms out but couldn’t catch her as she falls. His eyes would lace with worry and ask if she was okay when she did fall and scream from overworking herself, only to be met with her annoyed tone in the reply.

The truth is, he hated not being able to control any of it. To be forced along a path that he had no power over.

_“From what I see, you’re not capable of fighting.”_

_Magoroku’s right. He knows that! He’s also a concern for his master. Ikazuchi-sama’s not fit to fight, well not in his current conditions. But there’s not much that he, nor Sophia could possibly do to help his pain._

_Deep purple raises in the room. “I could eat you fools instead!”_

_He yelps in a panic as his eyes widen. He whimpers while his eyebrows shivering. He finds himself backing up and moving closer towards Sophia. He places his gloved hands on her upper shoulders and back, holding them there for safety and protection. Those dreadful sensations of fear taking over him in ways he couldn’t forget._

_She hears those cries from the corner but doesn’t stop him. She feels the touch but doesn’t flinch or move away. Sophia’s not afraid of him. She must rather use her logic than emotions. Her head and shoulders never slump in face of his taunts._

_Sophia closed her eyes and lowered her head as she began to whisper, “We’ll just have to figure something out.”_

_He looks at her. He still worries._

—

_It’s a bitterly cold night, that’s he brought here by the white-haired. They’re deep within the cave of their Master’s hideout. The sun was down and the cave was colder that way. She doesn’t mind the colds. She prefers the crisp cold air._

_He finds himself clinging to her lower arm with both of his hands. He’s clinging to her again. His knees back, making him appear shorter than Sophia, despite being taller than her. His eyes glance up at her._

_Her expression is indifferent and stern as always. Her bright icy blue eyes gazing at the scene in front of her. She doesn’t appear to care or even mind him clinging. She doesn’t push him away or kicks him to the roofs, as one would think she would._

_It’s a few minutes and nothing’s happening. Once, he feels more at ease. Slowly, he lets her go himself. He brings his arms closer to him but he doesn’t remove his gaze from her._

_Her eyes narrow. “They may be heading this way.”_

_“Wh-What is?”_

_His nervousness doesn’t stop. What is she talking about? What is heading this way?_

_She doesn’t reponses. It’s not long before, the voice of the loud monster rung in his ears. He yelps in a panic before he covers his ears, whimpering._

—

_She teleports them out of the cave again. With his arms still clinging to her once more. His knees still back. His gaze never fades from her._

_“Sophia, what are we going to do?” His tone fills with nothing but worries, “If we go out now, we’ll have big trouble.”_

_The last thing he wants is big trouble. She takes out the Black Skull, throwing it into the air. Huh? Ahh?! He yelps as her arms knock him to the floor._

_“Darkness Barrier, activate!”_

He yelps and jumps, touching her shoulders while he whimpers in fear. He often clings to her, bucking his knees inward, making himself appear shorter than he was. He doesn’t ask to do it but does it on impulse. She doesn’t back away or push him, not even mocking him or telling him to remove his hands. She’s not even bothered by his touch, neither does her expression. Shortly, it becomes a small habit within the cave.

He trusts her enough to show his weakness, his fears, and cowardness; something that he’ll be worrying and panicking about if anyone else he didn’t know was there. He hopes that she’ll protect him, save him and shield him from the zapping. She never does, believing it was well deserved. It’s long after that.

_Why am I remembering all of that right now?!_

How she always left him but came back, even in his darkness depths.

He hated to admit it but Gallows was partly correct but still, as studious and cautious as Magoroku was, despite being dense, he knew better. He couldn’t just tell her but it hurts.

_Would now be the right time to tell how I feel?_

Confess how they do it the movies and novels he watched! Well, only watch to study the topics and use them for his own again. Shido Magoroku was studious after all!

All he wanted to do was to hold her.

He found himself leading forward, mere inches away from her. He found himself slightly tensing up. He couldn’t control his body very well right now. 

She doesn’t bother to move as she sits still. Her icy gaze, staring at him.

Their different shades of blue seemingly locked.

He wanted to tell her but words caught in his throat.

“What are you two losers doing here?”

Magoroku awkwardly flinched and in a panic, stepped back from Sophia. The two turned find a familiar blonde in blue.

“Kodo Noboru.” Admittingly, Sophia was shocked to see him simply enter the room.

“It’s Tiger!” He snapped back.

"What do you want?"

“Well, since you both aren’t dead, I’m sure Gratos-sama wants to see you.” He explained, “Though, given how you keep failing even the simplest of tasks, I wouldn’t be surprise if Master wants nothing to do with you.”

She teleported them back to their lair but far from Gratos. As they were walking as their heels cranked on the floor. Death Shido followed her closely from behind, allowing her to lead once again. She was going to be reporting her lack of success with agony. 

Shido still was frowning, his body slumped, his eyes laced with the sorrow he felt.

She instinctively bowed. Hanging in defeat, as her white-colored hair covered her shame. 

“I’m terribly sorry.” Her voice laced with emotion, sorrow, regret, failure, “I was unable to retrieve Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez.” But her voice was loud with streness, “I was not powerful enough.”

Shido loudy gluped as he joined her, “I’m sorry too.”

It’s not his fault, but he blamed himself, too. He found himself doing it. He was to blame too, he thought he only should apologize alongside her but also vaguely to her as well. He was just as broken as she was about this mess.

His eyes would view as she would bow features filled with some sort of regret and remorse. Bowing down to high her regret. Almost hurt, something he rarely, no. It was a Sophia he never saw before. She was always so stern, stoic, malicious, cold, ruthless, and annoyed… but she seemed hurt. But he couldn’t help but feel the same way she has.

“So you survived and returned. I assumed that you’d been burnt to death by him.”

He really thought they were both dead. They didn’t speak but felt the weight of those words crushing them both. She opened her eyes to reveal her sadden expression. One filled with sorrow and guilt. Truly looking hurt, feeling weak. Shamed. Burrowed. Weak. She wasn’t good enough. None of that was even good enough.

“Well, it doesn’t matter.” 

Sophia took that time to recompose her stoic expression. Sophia would raise her head, icy sky eyes meeting the frame of the demon. Shifting back to her normal stoic self. Heeding to his words. Her icy eyes converged on his frame.

“This has allowed us to confirm all of the Omni Lords have their powers.” The extensive hundred demons lectured in a deep-toned voice that would make anyone shiver but not them, “All that’s left… is to make victory and conquest ours.”

The monster laughed loudly and the two still didn’t bother to speak anything at all.

…

The next day they were brought inside of the lair once more, he was still suited up as he stood right next to Gratos, Sophia also stood close to him but didn’t want to be near Gratos today. Noboru, or better known as Tiger, as he prefers to call himself, was on Gratos’ other side.

Shido was shocked, “I-Ikazuchi-sama!” As he was standing straight, “He’s still alive?” Shido brought his hands up, “This is no good! If he finds out that we’ve switched over to Gratos-sama, he’s not going to let us off easy!” He shut his eyes and lifted his head, placing his hands on the back of his head, “What should we do?”

“Your screaming is getting annoying,” Tiger countered. “Shall I go take care of him?”

“There should be no need for that,” Gratos said, “We have no use for Ikazuchi now.”

Shido turns at the new voice suddenly in the room. Walking towards them.

“I don’t know if you say that.”

Shido leads forward, pulling his hands down as he gazes, “D-Davide! Why are you here?”

“No need for you to know that.”

“What do you mean?” Gratos asks for his words.

“He could still be useful. For example, he could be used for that.” Davide pointed.

“That? You can’t mean…” Shido was shocked as Sophia also turned to face Davide, “Are you planning on feeding Ikazuchi-sama to Yamiedgo-sama?”

Gratos hummed, “That’s an interesting idea.” Gratos ordered Tiger to bring Ikazuchi to their secret lair.

They waited a few moments until they saw the darkness barrier.

“That idiot. What is he doing?” Davide was first to speak in the room. Shido started with parted lips. “All he needs to do is bring Ikazuchi here. Why is he having so much trouble?”

“It’s fine.”

“Huh?” Shido looks up at their master from this.

“If we gain the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord through this fight, it will add to Yamiedgo-sama’s strength. Like killing two birds with one stone.”

Sophia turned her head to her master, “That said, this might be a little too difficult for Tiger on his own.”

…

“I was so close to telling her!” 

Ever since that day, it made him ponder more and more. About the past, about everything. About the girl haunting his nightmares, dreams, and feelings. She wouldn’t leave his mind, no matter how much he tried to forget, he couldn’t forget her. Nothing was left untouched by his mind and if it did it would come up later. It always did but as of now, all he could think of was her.

_It was a morning day and he had called the boy into the room._

_“You’re plotting something again, aren’t you?” All he heard was his voice as Magoroku rubbed his gloved hands, almost nervous. That voice belonged to Todoroki Genma. “Shido Magoroku!”_

_“It seems like I’ve got a terrible reputation…”_

_He played it off, almost saddened but kept his nervous smile. A large noise on the desk causes him to remove his hands and flinch, whimpering in slight dread. Sweat dropping as he was forced to look up at the source of it all. As Genma was threatening him._

_“We have received a report of suspected fraudulent activity.”_

_“Explain Yourself,” Genma removed his hands from the desk._

_He lets out a relaxing breath in her effort of drawing his attention from him._

_“The deck you will be using in the ABC Cup has been passed down throughout the Seifukai.”_

_“It has been tration for Seifukai.”_

_Shido brought his hands out, “We want you to let us give it a little cheek.”_

_“And why’s that?”_

_Shido waved his hands dismissively but as a way to relaxed the boy, “They’re old cards, so it’s possible that the wear and tear have identifiable marks.”_

_“It’s for the sake of no fool play that could dishonor our middle school’s name.”_

_Genma finally broke, handing over the deck, and turned._

_His nervous glint shifted to a cold, malicious glare, “Sophia.”_

_“Da.”_

They had shockingly ‘good’ teamwork, despite tearing one another down. They played off one another so well. They didn’t think much of those words. He constantly chases her despite wanting to be independent. He grits his teeth in retort. If only he could bite his thumb, his nails out of dread and nervousness. But his gloves provided that for him, one of the reasons the gloves were useful besties looking nice with his outfit. Instead, he went through his blinders of cards. He got plenty of rare cards, collecting so many in the past. 

He shoves his hands in his face, groaning, “Stop thinking about her!”

And the sick part is, he misses her. He wanted her near him. But no, he couldn’t. He felt his chest being weighted by… something. When all he could think about was her. Sophia… why was his heart beating for her? Why does it hurt when he couldn’t do anything for her but watch her fall? Why? 

“Gesha-Gesha!” His Buddy came out of his card, “I think you finally realized it, Magoroku, geh.”

“Realized what?” Magoroku snapped back, not realizing how cold his tone was.

“Your feelings, geh.”

Magoroku felt his cheeks burned by this. That new relation makes him feel sick, agitated and so unreliable of himself. He decided to play dumb. “What ever do you mean? What feelings?”

“Playing dumb are we? Remembered? The train station you were telling that Davide guy about it, geh.”

Magoroku huffed. Of course, Gallows knew he was playing dumb with him. “I do remember.”

“Quite your dwelling. She’ll reject someone like you. It would only sting for a little.” Gallows laughed.

“It’s not that easy! You try telling someone you like them!” He frowns, looking away in frustration, “I don’t know how she feels about me… Does someone like her even have feelings?”

A tugged at his chest. She was so mysterious he had no idea what to do. Sophia wasn’t the greatest person in the world, she was ruthless and cunning. Efficacious and brisk, responsible, and dutiful. Heck, she was stronger than the whole Buddy Police combine! She was dangerous and could kill him like she almost did. But why did she save him from nearly dying before? She could kill him willingly with no remorse, why does he even like her? 

“And besties, I was close to telling her but then someone got in the way!”

“Why are you just discovering that now, geh? Then again, It might be a little late to ask her, geh.” His Buddy was mocking him, “Why do you like her, geh?”

Magoroku frowned, being sure as the lack of laugher made him sniffled. The silence stretched the room, leaving a blank Magoroku swelling inside. It wasn’t that easy, none of this was! This was the first time he felt anything for anyone else! He did some emotions about the girl, some hidden feelings and his moments from waking up the Omni Lord only demonstrated he cares for her more than he should. Someone as egotistical as he was actually felt something for the worst possible person to have feelings for! I guess there were _some_ good traits about her. 

“Magoroku! You’re so slow, geh.” 

Without another word, the monster went back into the card, Magoroku was going to shout at him to back into his card when their little chat was far from being over; this wasn’t over. The card landed in his hands. Did Gallows know something he didn’t about all of this? 

Horror dawns on him.

...

Today, he discovered he had a new impact card in his hands. **Hell Gate Walter.** The name reminded him that he was a worrier from hell, Ges Shido. An Impact card for his fresh deck. The intention amidst Impact cards was that they were special for the given users of certain decks, every single known Buddyfighter had at least one of them dwelling in their stacks of cards. And they were on one of the cards, displaying that the impact belongs to certain people. The mere magic of the cards.

He smirks. 

Shido Magoroku was no different, his frame pridefully designated on the card along with his little buddy floating willingly beside him. His phrase stamped on the card was simple enough, “My turn has not ended yet!” He liked that phrase. A powerful card that he easily used to open the gates in hell for his monsters. And he was their _Walter_ , a king, the greatest. He regarded himself as such. He relished his Impact as much as he adores Buddyfighting. The card only encouraged his self-esteem attitude. 

His Death Symphony of pure rage. His card. His wand, a simple item that allows him to control the field, _“Now sing for me, and amuse me!”_ He was in control and he prefers to be in control.

It was his death sympathy of rage.

But today, he wasn’t thinking about this as his thoughts shortly dwelled on countless ideas. Distasteful ones at that. Nothing but death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just weak pawns. The chest pieces to his twisted entertainment, squeamish satisfaction.

Hell wasn’t exactly… a good place to crave to be in and he understood that all too well but he’d grow up here. He was a dreaded worthy director of his world, by his many matches. Though he was alone here, feeling devoid of anyone else besties his monsters and a few underlings humans, they were petty but they didn’t seem to care much.

The environment was much like the underground that Magoroku was commonly used to. Opening the gates below with a simple impact, engaging the bones of the undead. Of course, he has yet to fully fight with his own “Strong Death” deck from the events of Hundred Demons, he didn’t use his normal decks in such a long time for that matter. He knew what the dark place appeared to be 

The world around them both felt sharp, resentful, and completely obscure. They sustained through hell and back, for the most part, Magoroku being more so. Such thick air that you could easily cut the air with a knife. Despite clinging to her countless times out of fear, hoping that she would save him but knowing her, she wouldn’t do that. 

Fuel by his constant fear, his pride repeatedly being broken to mere pieces, unless bites that met nothing to everyone else. He saw himself as the world’s greatest Buddyfighter in history and nothing else, nothing more. Considering the start of this all, he was more than just plainly assured to win from his prospects. 

Zapping was evidently painful to endure, the scars made him nauseous yet he still kept proceeding. He began to grieve his failure, even more so than before... His heart racing, navy eyes dilated with pure fear, body notable quivering. He was going to have a panic attack soon, he could feel it rising up as he was hearing the soft roars of the rain. He also desired nothing more than Sophia to also suffer the same fate for her missteps. He had to suffer from _her_ loss, finding it simply inequitable. Not for his own morbid diversion but for fairness. He didn’t want to perceive her submit for the crimes in a spiteful maturation, more like his justice. He doesn’t care about how many times he’d deserted, only that he’s able to see the pettiness he was feeling.

He felt confined, everything made him feel trapped inside. A never-ending circle, arranging everything in his capability to let his spirit stay at ease, consuming meals and buddyfighting for no purpose just to get away from this all. Acting as if he was the best, displaying how truly great he is from the front. Emotions were flowing but he always loved Buddyfighting, he just hates failing.

Coming back for more… as if it were glue pulling them together. What an awful idea, unreasonable, painful… It was a mere burden. A dreadful strain being chained with angst and intense sentiments. This was their feelings. Their life, their pain. They did his heart cling to her when she was just… breaking him… every single part, without any mercy or passion. Just annoyance for him. How many hearts was she truly tearing apart, she was quite loyal so cheated out of the question.

He was now working with Gratos… crucifixion really. He wasn’t being zapped anymore now that his previous master was… somewhere. He didn't really know, truthfully. The world was growing darker and tense. The times were changing, and it didn't feel like the start of it anymore. The start felt simple, almost expected. Now, it feels colder and complex. The change, he didn't think much of it, simply going with the flow of things.

What was he still gaining from this? They were far too deep and yet, his wants were also becoming broken. He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. Most would assume that they were merely inseparable from each other and that would be the case if only if it were true but that wasn’t true at all.

"Sophia…?" 

He groused her name, being doubtful, disoriented. His heart pounding, his subconscious pacing… He was analyzing his best to focus on his responsibilities, his obligation, his everything. Her name being verbalized moderately gratifying on his lips, it brought him some sort of comfort from this. Despite her not ever protecting him from harm, maybe only once.

They had so much physical contact with one another, far too many moments that went completely past him. Subtle but notable. Magoroku clinging to her, Sophia insulting him with her heels and hands, Sophia dragging him twice out of trouble. Lifting his body up from off the ground and annoyingly dropping him on the floor. Seemingly wasting her time on him more than she should. Watching her falling back and tripping on top of his frame without warning, falling on top of him. She didn't seem to care that Magoroku was just struggling and trying to hold her weight despite being weak. Yet didn't say anything to her while Sophia just got up from him acting as if it's just normal. He began to worry about their plans, what their master said. She easily comforts him, telling him that’s was alright. He merely stars in pure shock, almost not expected that from her. 

Also, stealing his food, his secret canned Sushi. Allowing a camera inside his room below from the ABC Cup, he didn’t care that she was just watching him. Also, she quietly grabbed his collar to pull him away from nearly being crushed by rocks from their old lair. Her giving him ideas without much thought, giving him motivation. The first hideout was being destroyed and the other was then about to get burned alive. I mean, she willingly saves him despite being able to let him there to die but she didn’t, she was annoyed but still bothered to save him.

_'Sophia… I never thought about this before but I really miss you...'_ Repeating her name wasn't going to work but he was going to. Something about her missing felt hard. Hurtful he didn’t think that too much of it. A part of him wants her here with him. A side he didn’t get but acted as he did. He shook his thoughts. No those thoughts shouldn’t happen. But his feelings, he was so confused about them. Davide only helped a little but after nearly dying and losing her he felt so conflicted. He didn’t understand the girl.

“I think that’s enough deck tweaking for today.”

He droops from his defeat before getting up and getting ready for his day and lunch.

**_…_ **

_He found himself engulfed by the sudden warmth._

_He flinched and yelped as he felt her touch, she was touching him. His space was invaded by her presence. Her body was so close that he could feel her body heat against his. He couldn't escape. But personal space was never an issue for them, either. They always invaded each other’s personal space and both felt comfortable with that._

_His body tensed, face flushed with crimson. He felt her body pressed against his back._

_"S-Sophia?! Wh-What are you doing!?"_

_She doesn’t respond. Her eyes are more focused on his body. With her drifting mouth carelessly pressing against his exposed skin, in a powerful and swift motion. He didn’t realize that his collar was already unbuttoned and unzipped, revealing his collarbone and shoulders. He shivered at the cold air hitting against his skin. His shirt was already disheveled._

_She stoically leaned forward, pressing her lips to his lips._

_He tensed up at the touch._

_“S-Sophia…?” He was surprised, as he brought his hand up, “Did you just…?”_

His eyes shot open in a panic as he dramatically gasped for air. His eyes revealed the darkroom. He shifted up from his blankets as he shivered. His wavering gaze meeting the dark inners this room had to offer. His heart racing fast with sweat pouring down his body, soaking him in the water. He felt wet, dirty. He was soaked with his thoughts. His body felt both the warmth and the cold. Mixed.

That dream…

What was it really a dream?

Sophia!

He turned to the side only to find that Sophia seemed to be finally sleeping. Her back facing him. It was different from her usual sleeping position. Blankets reaching to her shoulders, she looked rather peaceful. A part of him was glad that she was sleeping, dozing off to whatever dreams she may be having. If demons even get dreams in the first place. 

At least, he wouldn’t warn her to go to sleep or that she needed sleep. Demons didn’t really need sleep but he wanted her to get some rest as well. She wouldn’t sense the crazed amount of feelings cursing guts right now. 

“What a dream…?” He stared at her. “Was it just a dream?”

If it was only just a dream why did it feel so real…? 

Her cold touch felt so real.

Why?

Wait a second! He had a dream about… **_DOING THAT TO SOPHIA?!_** Wait, no… **_SOPHIA DOING THAT TO HIM?!_** Whatever they were doing. He wasn’t clear on that part, either but… Sophia… bit him… kissed him… and he found himself enjoying it. **_ENJOYING IT?!_** She even asked if he _wanted_ her! 

**_Why me?_ **

Was he out of his mind? He couldn’t do that! It was nonsense! All of it! No way! This wasn’t fair at all! He only panicked further, as his cheeks began to color. Was it him or was the room getting hotter as the moments passed? It felt like an oven in here! Surely she didn’t want him **_that_** way either, right? She wouldn’t want to take their relationship _that_ far, would she?

It felt painful… painfully good. It felt pleasurable despite being in pain. A new kind of pain he'd never experienced before. He slid a finger down his neck, wondering what it would feel like. He flinched. Gosh, he wanted more of that. He needed that. 

He parted in shock. He placed his hands on his head, in a panic. He clung to his hair, sensitive tan-colored hair. 

What if he woke up to see, watching him with stoic eyes, holding his hands, or playing with his hair. How would she even feel? What would she even say?

“What if we could do that…?”

He shook his head. There’s no way… He laughed nervously. That’s impossible!

She wouldn’t do that, right? 

He leaned forward, holding his arm. He was shaking. He hesitated. Come on, just wake her already! He yelled at himself but he was still twitching.

He didn’t tell her to “Stop this!” or protest against it, he just gave in.

His eyes flutter open again, as he is faced with the ceiling above. He had that dream again, the strange dream.

He woke up again, this time about her.

_Sophia…_

He reached out his hand, hoping to reach her. He hoped to touch her once again, to cling to her, to feel her presence near his.

_Shido, Shido, Shido…_

He could hear his name being whispered by her, a tone that made him shivered. He couldn’t feel her cold warmth.

She was so close yet so far away from him…

He felt lonely.

**_—_ **

Ever since she’d been tracked and haunted by Buddy Police for supposedly being Death Shido, going home was never an option she’d taken before. Now, she mostly stood within the lair without much sleep. It wasn’t needed for her. She rarely slept before. Only taking small naps throughout the night, she was an early bird.

It’s best to be prepared for anything. Anything could happen here so it’s best to be prepared for it.

But nothing prepared herself for this.

“Honestly.” She narrowed her eyes, “You’re so much trouble.”

She was annoyed. Annoyed by her sudden feelings in her chest. Annoyed at Shido for making her feel this way. Why you… No, these feelings were here. In truth, she wasn’t all too certain when they started herself, only that they were slowly arising to meet the surface of the ice. 

Her head and emotions had been a mess ever since using her Disaster Force to awaken the Omni Lord from her slumber. The amount of Disaster Force she ended up using. Her body was used to the use of Disaster Force but not used to using it all at once to teleport a large monster. As though, it took a lot of her physical and mental strength to do so. It made her body in return weak. The Disaster Force’s risks were high. 

But she was good at hiding it from most, for the most part. There’s a risk involved with using such a dark power. Yet, she endured it long enough.

“I was not powerful enough.”

She worked even harder. She was already powerful but used up most of her power. It left her drained. And the rest of the strength she had, she used to teleport her and Shido out from danger.

As Gallows once put it, he'll just slow her down. Then again, the tan-haired did help a lot. At this point in time, they went through more things imaginable together. He’s so much trouble. But to deal with it anyway.

She was caring, in her own little way.

They were too far deep within the plans to go back now, yet she found herself thinking more and more about her past moments with Shido. Shido, of all people.

She already knew their past, it was clear as day in her memory. She wasn’t here for a reminder of that. And she’s not here to listen to his circumstances, either. He didn’t want to waste her time. Good. She hated wasting her time. This boy was just lucky that she hasn’t wiped his memories of the past yet. That was tempting. Maybe she tried to maliciously erase his memories.

“You’re the one who took my heart, aren’t you?” She questioned, though that answer was already obvious. Her mind was filled with other questions. “Tell me. Why do this?” 

Only silence followed.

She didn’t understand it. Why him? Shido is clueless, a weirdo, a drama queen, incompetent, clingy, egotistical; the clumsy, ineffective, and idiotic student council president. He was nothing more. Heck, she even admitted as well, thanks to the girl formerly named, Terumi, that she couldn’t even stand sitting next to him. _I can relate._ She was aware of that. His father was a former member of their supposed enemy and not only that but dressed similar to him in most ways.

_“If you aren’t a genius like me, there’s no way you could use this flag.” She heard him speak before he paused from shock. Genma was also using the Ancient world. “Y-Y-Y-You have it too!?”_

_“You saw it last year, Shido.” She spoke on the_

She narrowed her eyes. She found herself thinking about him a little more than she’ll like, too.

_“You’re in a mood.”_

A voice echoed within her mind. 

“You’re in love with me too, aren’t you?”

It was true, she found him annoying sometimes. It’s true that she nearly murdered him a few times, but she did that to a lot of people as well. She didn’t want him to die, not yet, at least. Her sadistic nature. Despite all of that, it was more tough love. The truth is, she wanted him to win, he had too. Punishment might help him in this case. Make him learn. 

With Shido, she found herself relaxing in his care, despite his cluelessness and failure. She trusted him.

“So this is how it is.”

  
  
  


Her expression is cold as ice, stern as always. Shoulders high with confidence, hands at her side. Displaying no sign of emotions underneath her cold and stoic face. She shows no sign of fear or dread. But she stood on her high, being prepared for anything. 

“Everything is going as expected, Kyoya-sama.”

“And how about Magoroku?”

“He’s well.”

“You find yourself talking about him a lot, don’t you?” He questioned, “I’ve noticed it.”

She did, didn’t she? She didn’t notice it before but Sophia Sakharov denied it.

She blocked out the feelings, not showing them. She saved his life because she had, too.

She focused back on their mission. The only thing **_THAT_ ** should **_MATTER_ ** here. They rarely interact as much as they did before, if not rarely now. 

She stoically watched as Noboru and Gratos left again, leaving her alone with both Shido and Gallows. Still, since that day with him throwing her up against the wall, she kept her guard rather high. She kept her steady eyes on the monsters every time she could, knowing how far he was willing to go.

“Why is Kodo Noboru so special anyway?” She could sense the envy pouring from his words. “It’s so annoying. I’m more useful than that kid anyway. After all, I’m history’s greatest Buddyfighter, Shido Magoroku.”

He wanted to be seen, to be praised, and to feel worthy like he was. “We need to do something!”

They did a lot but always seemed to fail at it, even with Sophia’s clear ideas. Sophia doesn’t bother to move, unlike before. She stood still, as she stared stoically out in front of her. There was still more they could do, however, their time was running short. 

The president seemed to notice her behavior. 

“Sophia?”

She blinked, his voice echoed her mind again. She turned to face him, meeting his concerned expression.

“Are you feeling okay? You’re acting a little strange.”

Despite her stoic and mysterious nature and his cluelessness, Shido was able to easily tell if there’s something bothering her. He could tell when she was in a mood or how she acted. Shido was able to read her somewhat good, for the most part.

She doesn’t respond to that, instead, she reacted. She lifted up her arms and created an orb, “Since Asmodai got his other half. However, we could still weaken Asmodai’s body.” She doesn’t meet his gaze as she focuses on her orb.

She expected to hear: “That’s it! We’ll fight him again and steal his card for Yamigedo-sama!” But that response didn’t come.

He wasn’t looking at the orb anymore, he was staring directly at her, now. He was frowning. 

_‘Sophia’s good at hiding how she feels but I wonder…’_ His navy eyes trailed her closely, studiously. _‘If that still affected her. We’re more focused on Gratos-sama’s orders so I never even thought about it.’_

Her trick of distracting him with the mission could only last long enough. 

**_—_ **

Her glare was cold as ice. Her expression neutral and stoic. She rarely speaks and when she did, her words were laden with confidence. When he looks at her she would stare back, often tapping, telling him to get back to his work or slowly blinking but declares nothing. Words weren’t needed in her space. His shoulders drop as he sighs from defeat. 

He sees her sauntering in the halls with her shoulders high and gazes in front of her. Metal heels cranking the floor along her path. The urge to chase after she grows and shortly, he finds himself being snatch into the waves. 

“Sophia!” He calls out, rushing towards her. Giving in. 

Who was a king without a queen? Lonely was one word to explain it. He sees himself as the king. The Student Council President, the leader, acknowledges himself as superior. But he is not the shiny piece on the board, the strings. That responsibility belongs to Sophia Sakharov. She has all the constraints, the real mastermind behind his actions. She’s dangerous, even more so than the Buddy Police. But he’s also malicious cunning much like her. 

Despite her aloof and icy nature, he finds comfort in her character. His trust for her runs deep along with his blood. She has the answers, didn’t she? He clings to her, out of fear. An instinct tells him to draws near, he feels safe when she’s here. He is safe with her, being afraid of everything but her stare. Showing weakness to others by clinging to them. He holds her shoulders and arms, as she stands there, glaring stoically at the danger. While his blood runs cold and his heart race. 

He believes she was cold, possibly heartless if it wasn’t for her actions. Her stare was ice but he wants her glare to view his frame. With her emotionless features but he sees pasts her impassiveness. She’s dangerous, loyal, and cold. 

The trust they felt for one another always ran deep, well it grew over time. They went through so much together in the past, it would be proven difficult not to trust one another here. That feeling of trust was overwhelmingly high. They created perfect teamwork with one another despite their diverse personalities.

Physically contact wasn’t all that abnormal for them. And inviting one another in their personal space wasn’t an issue for them, either. They always found themselves doing it. Magoroku always found himself clinging to her, mainly out of fear. A part that he’ll only show her, _only_ her. She doesn’t taunt him or even flinch, it just happens without her telling him to knock it off. He’s the one who removes his hands from her shoulders when he felt comfortable letting go. She didn’t seem to mind his touch at all. Or Sophia would often drag him from trouble, carrying the weight of his body herself. It started to become slowly normal in their relationship. 

He couldn’t catch her when she fell, not because he doesn’t want to, it’s just he was physically strong enough to do so. She fell on top of him, he ends up falling, too. He gritted his teeth as his eyes shut tightly. He placed his hands on her shoulders, trying his best to keep her weight from crushing his. Despite that, he couldn’t keep her weight from falling on his. He would reach his arms out but couldn’t catch her as she falls. His eyes would lace with worry and ask if she was okay when she did fall and scream from overworking herself, only to be met with her annoyed tone in the reply.

“I’m feeling really sore.” He whined as he leaned back into his chair. As he leaned back into his work chair. “Maybe I’m working too hard.” 

Naturally. It makes sense for him to reach that conclusion. Behind the scenes, naturally, as the student council president, he works hard so that everyone can have a secure student life. (Well formerly now.) That’s how it always been since he was younger. And even now, as he made it to his adult years the work only piled on. He believed he could do it, with his egotistical nature. Sophia and Magoroku both had busy lives.

\---

The whole room was silent. The silence that she felt so used too. It was nothing compared to everything else. This was pointless to think about. Meaningless. There’s no need to think about that. This was pointless. Meaningless. A Waste of time. And she hated doing meaningless things, and that meant thinking of them.

Her life was nearly taken from her in the blink of an eye, but that was for her loyalty. Once she failed, nothing but shame overtook her. Her stern and stoic expression were finally turned to distress and shame. _I was unable to retrieve Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez. I was not powerful enough._

Sophia wordlessly gazed at the cotton-like material in the hideout, lost in her train of thought. Shido also apologizes alongside her, which wasn’t needed but did so anyway. He probably felt the same distress she was. Shido disturbed her thoughts. 

Her chest pound. She thought it was all pointless. Meaningless. Nothing was going to benefit from this. She saved him from dying and being burnt alive for a few reasons. One of them was that he was still needed, he was annoying and was a lot of trouble to deal with but not unless. For one, she enjoyed the hidden food from below his room.

It's pointless to care, she believed. Why did she care? She shouldn't yet she felt a pang something in her chest. 

Sophia was in the same spot as always,

“What? The eight Omni Lords are gathered in one place?”

“Da.” She wasn’t in a good mood, warily glaring at him. “They’re plotting something at Aibo Academy right now.” She noted, “Perhaps we should take action swiftly.”

“But there is no need to fear.” Gratos noted, “I have already thought of a plan. Do not worry.” His eyes glowed a light blue, “Sophia Sakharov. All you need to do is act according to my commands.”

Sophia turned her head to glance at the floor below her, “Da.” Still frowning with annoyance.

**_…_ **

Today was a rather relaxing day, their master nor did Sophia teleported him there. He took his packed white sushi and took it outside, near the wooden brunches. 

“Today, I’m having sushi for lunch!” So he happily sat with a bright smile, he was so happy. No pain, no screaming. Just him and his sushi.

The sound of Mikado Gao came in, walking by. His eyes widened as he dashed behind the chair, hiding away from their sights seeming them walk by. His delightful features shifted to something more serious, frowning.

“Now that I think about it, where is that black alter where Yamiegdo-sama’s cocoon is resting?” His eyes shifted to the floor, staring down at the dirt below him, “Sophia always teleports us there, so I never even thought about it.” She was the only one who knew and he wanted her to reveal her secret.

Determine… getting an idea. He leans up. Placing a gloved hand towards his cheeks, before calling out softly but in a loud tone, not vastly loud as he didn't want others to hear that he still had contact with the female due to presence events. 

“Sophia! Where are you?”

Though he was truly thinking about that beforehand, plenty of times when she was away in some unknown location with his buddy, then that was the first large change in their relationship. After that, their relationship was just strain, not properly working out together. He smirks and brought his hands down at the sight of the girl. Calling her out here at this time of day most likely wasn’t the greatest idea he could’ve come up with but he supposed it was better than anything. Most likely there will be trouble but he was carefully taking that risk. As on cue, she came out of her portal created with her Disaster force. A deep hole, a mixture of black and orange. One that he didn’t typically create himself.

“Don’t call me out here!” She was annoyed, he could tell, “Do you have an urgent business?" 

He picks himself from the floor, his thoughts roaming around for the answers. “Uh, y-yes!” He had his index finger up, his eyes rested on hers. Giving her a serious expression. “I have an urgent message for Gratos-sama!” 

She glared at him and said nothing. Why was she acting so cold? Why was she just STANDING THERE? Did she not care? 

“Sophia! Hurry!” Magoroku grew impatient, throwing his arm up and down. This was no time to wait, he was craving to know.

Sophia spoke nothing as she lifted her hand, closing her head. And she teleported them back to their lair.

“Gratos-sama! I have an urgent message for you!”

“An urgent message?”

He nods, before pointing his finger up, “F-First, I have a question.” He was serious.

“What is it?”

“Where exactly are we?”

Sophia, who was stoically gazing at him, eyes widened, body slightly leans back. Why was he asking that?

Gallows came out of his front pockets, “Magoroku. Why are you asking that now, geh?”

Magoroku turned to Gallows, “Gallows! Do you know?”

“Of course, geh.”

Magoroku’s eyes narrows coldly, _‘Even Gallows knows! Why didn’t anyone tell me?’_

He grits his teeth so hard as he was making sounds, holding back the hurt he felt. He couldn’t believe this, Gallows and Sophia never told him anything about it! Then again, he ever even bothered to ask where they were before but Gallows knows! Why? 

He digs his fingers tightly against the fabric of his gloves. He wants to scream, to smack the floor. The voices of the dark core growing. He’s frustrated with the lack of actual answers he gets. 

“More importantly, what is your urgent message?”

The president pauses, slowly being slumped in his frame as he turns back. “Hmph,” Magoroku leans back up and knowingly smirks, closing his eyes, “There is no such thing!”

“Don’t tell me… it was all to make her bring you here?”

Magoroku is not afraid of anything happening to him here. Placing his hands on his hips, “That’s right! I lied!”

Sophia lowers her frame, glaring at him, “Shido! Why you…” He lied to her just so she can carry him here. How dare he! She was going to break him! Warily glaring at him. She really brought him here just for that!?

He ignored her cold words. Shifting his frame. Cupping one of his first and pointing his index finger at him with another. “Now! Tell me where we are!” 

Enough! She was done with him! Taking out her card and teleporting him, “See for yourself!”

He blinks a few times as the last thing he heard was her cold shouting. Sophia teleported him. “Huh?” He looks around being so confused. The area was dark, surrounded by stars. “What?” 

He felt the air lose him as if his throat was collapsing. He brought his hands up to his neck as his face fell flat. Sickly. He whimpers, screaming but that only made his lungs hurt more. He couldn’t breathe. His mind spinning. Thoughts racing. Sophia teleporting him to the moon, what on earth was this? 

Before Sophia teleported him back before he could suffocate to death. Watching as he drops to his knees, whimpering and panting heavily. She wanted him to suffer for what he did but not die from them. She was still angry at him, of course, she was for lying to her. Breaking her trust, a strange kind of hurt. She masked that with annoyance. He brought a hand to his face, breathing heavily, shaky breaths. Trying to find the proper rhyme to his breath.

“They are coming to our location. Prepare.”

**_…_ **

On Gratos orders, they all came out when they needed. Shido was already combined with Gallows, having his deck out with his red-colored star core case, smirking. Sophia was off to the side of him, simply standing behind and stoically staring. Their eyes met with the rest of the teens across from them.

While Noboru explains that he only brought them here to help fight against the re-sealing.

“Give it up!”

“Yamazaki Davide!” Zanya.

“Sophia Sakharov!” Tasuku.

“Death Shido!” Tetsuya.

“Noboru…!” Gao.

Noboru shouted back at that name. His name wasn’t Noboru anymore, it was Tiger!

Shido was shaking, angrily holding back his rage. Before pointing at himself with one another and use another to shake around, “And you got my name wrong too!” He complained, “It’s Ges Shido! It’s about time you remembered!”

Gratos wouldn’t allow for them to reseal the monster. 

“The powers of Earth, Water, Fire, and Wind…” Eight different voices repeated. Sophia and Magoroku happened to be one of them, “Devouring the souls of Dragon and Demon, Beasts and Deity… Destroy these loathsome bonds!”

Before they knew it, the whole place shattered. Once was a clean area was now tainted and broken. Wind clouded most of their vision, as Shido kept his nearing by Sophia. Who, in the mess of this all, activated her Dark Core and casts an item card. A longbow made of light metal, almost ice.

“Don’t make a move!” She ordered as her voice echos loudly in the cold air, “Do you really think we’ll give you that kind of time?”

Shido didn’t say anything in reply, allowing her to control the words. He had his hands on his hips, smiling proudly as he saw the shocked looks from the others. As Sophia was stoically staring at them, her hands tightly gripping the bow she had. Being ready to shot if needed.

They were inside a familiar place. Broken pieces laced with purple and blue sky. Sophia heard the noises, seeing them. She made herself known on the rock as they were complaining and talking.

“Are we alive? Are we dead?”

“Don’t worry.” Her eyes cast on the people below her, stoically staring down at all of them, “You’re alive. For now.”

“Sophia Sakharov!”

Sophia ignored everything else’s words. 

“Until then, we’re going to keep you occupied! That’s our duty, as the Inverse Fiends!” 

Shido walks towards the rest, standing close near Sophia. Still smiling. He placed himself near, it was only proper. Liking the high-ground she chooses, it felt right being the greatest he was, that is. He placed his hands below his hips. He likes staring down on those he called ‘enemies’ it felt right.

“In other words, we just need to defeat you guys first, right?”

Sophia brought two cards out, “I wonder if you can.” She tosses the cards in the air, casting monsters in front of them. Shido watches with a smile, twisting to a malicious expression. He was sure she called two monsters for his sake as well. 

Everyone got ready, equipping the items they all had. Shido couldn’t wait, he was going to win this battle, and he was fighting alongside Sophia, too! Her expression was devoid and stoic.

The battle started, causing Sophia and Shido to shift on two parts of the field. His field was spread and flat, Shido found himself using the monster’s Sophia called. Attacking Gao and Drum.

“Get them, Black Edges!”

However, Drum destroyed them on him.

Sophia was near the rocks, her eyes locked on her target. As she spread the string on her bow before drawing it, shooting the arrow at the blue boy’s wonder. 

“That’s enough!” Tasuku strikes her.

Her eyes parted as she jumped, losing her footing on the floor. Her hands felt bare as Tasuku cut through her sword. Floating in the air, she regained her composer hastily. Her hand-floating with the wind, along with her dress and jacket. “I prefer to use this one anyway.” She brought her hand one and grabbed hold of the shiny sword. Stoically staring, “Photon Saber, Meteor.”

She found her landing on the floor as they stared at her in shock.

“Why do you have a Star Dragon World card?”

Sophia said nothing, as she brought the sword down and lowered her upper body. Determined and ready for battle.

On Shido’s said, he was just as determined, bringing a card from his deck onto the field, “I cast! Dragon Flame!”

Gao strikes back at the fire that was hitting him but ended up striking Shido instead. Causing him to wince and drop. The helmet he had been tossed, removed from the blow. The sound of the metal dropping and rolling on the floor filled the air. On his butt with his eyes closed, Shido rubbed his head. Wincing. It hurt, it was stinging. The side of his face.

“President Shido!” 

“Hm?” He hastily removed his hands, eyes widened as he stared. Wait, his helmet! It was knocked from him. He screams as he places his hands on his head in panic. He hastily turned away from all of them and covered his hands, throwing them around. Brain mushed. He tries faking the features on his face, pointing his index fingers at himself as he turns, “You’ve confused me with someone else!”

Shido shifted around, looking for his helmet, and finally located the item on the floor, he picked it up. Sophia made her way swiftly to his side but pay no mind to him, as she shifted to the boy. Standing near him, she pays attention to him as he was playing with his helmet. Davide tries stopping them only for Rouga to get in the way and preventing the others from getting hurt.

Before she knew, she raised a hand to her face covering her eyes from the sudden wind of attacks. The heavy winds causing her dress to blow in the wind. She brought her hand down once the wind halted and looks at the direction they were in, “They got away.”

Gratos gave all of them an inversed cards. And the eight teleported out to the open fields. With the sky being mixed with greys as if it was going to rain. The air felt crisp and broken. She stood stoically behind the boy. As they all spoke the name of their Omni lord’s cards.

Shido had his arms crossed, “Inversed Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Crazed Tenbu!”

“Inversed Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Catastrophe Cord!”

Sophia was standing near Shido, but a large footing apart of him. He still had his hands crossed. But they stood close to one another, taking note of the other across from them. As everyone around them spoke, Shido only heard the commotion and took no part in engaging in any of it. As Gratos explained the real meaning of them being shoved into Yamiedgo’s belly. 

Sophia grinned, “It’s all thanks to you.” Her voice laced with malicious enjoyment as Shido navy eyes turned to face her, “Spasibo.”

“You may look pretty, but you sure play dirty!” The Omni Lord spoke. That was true, she was pretty on the outside but ugly on the inside. She was cold and dangerous, no telling what she might do. 

Ikazuchi shortly came back and started a Buddyfight as the two watched from high in the sky. Until he saw, Gao trying to get in the way. Sophia took note that he instantly took action. Shido got on his dragon’s hand as it raised. Looking down upon his rival. Standing proudly with his arms on his hips.

“Oh no, we won’t let you interfere!” 

“What’s the point of a fight like this?” Gao countered as the voice grew with the annoyance he felt, “Get out of the way, President Shido!”

Shido was taken aback by that, cupping his fist he shot back, “I keep telling you, you’ve confused me with someone else!”

It only a few moments before everyone rambled around after the fight was over. Sophia and Davide stood next to one another on a roof as their focus was set in the air. Stoic sky-blue eyes watching the match. She didn’t do anything as they watched.

Davide snickered, “Looks like the tables have turned!”

Shido managed to pull himself out on the roof, to where Sophia and Davide were. 

“Sophia!” 

She dragged him along inside of the caves, walking inside without many words. She created an orb while holding a single hand up. “As we thought, they’re coming.” 

Shido didn’t say a single word and his expression was devoid of much as his hands were down to his side. He was close to her.

“Those guys are nothing to worry about.”

The new voice rang inside of his ears causing two to turned, snapping a quick glance at one another in the process.

Footsteps in the cave could be heard and they caught glimpse of the voice of the two making their way towards them.

Sophia and Shido turned as she brought down her portal. Shido didn’t say anything in reply as he followed Sophia’s words but didn’t bother to look at her. 

“Very well. We will face them head-on. Follow me.” Her voice echoed loudly in the area.

“You think you can just decide things on your own?”

Shido parted his lips from shock. As his body arched, not realizing how close his hand was to her. Body slightly hunched. Sophia closed her lips and merely stared stoically at the new source. Davide was the voice that was talking.

“Did I ever say I’d be working with you guys?” He turned his head to face the girl while he grinned maliciously, “Don’t make plans like you think you’re in charge, Spasibo-chan~!” He sticks his tongue at her.

Sophia narrowed her eyes from annoyance, “What did you say?”

Shido felt the coldness in her tone ringing inside of his eyes. She was getting angry which caused him to panic. His eyes widened as he shouts, as he hastily flinched to Sophia, staring at her cold expression from the side, “Both of you, stop it!” His voice was comforting, almost. The way he spoke was a weighted tone that was filled with panic.

“Silence!” 

Shido panicked more, he turned to face the fresh voice from his master.

As their eyes caught the appearance of their master, showing up in front of them.

“I am Yamiegdo. In order to further evolve my body, I must remain still. Do not permit the Omni Lords near my body.”

Sophia faced retorted to her natural expression but lips were drawn to a frown. Shido felt uneasy, gritting his teeth to hold back his emotions as his brows furrowed underneath his mask. A mixture of anger and confusion seeps into his expression.

“Use the Inverse Omni Lords that I gave you to defeat the Omni Lord! The losers will be turned to stone, no matter who they may be.”

“So if we lose, we’ll be turned to stone?” Shido panicked and didn’t need to glance his way to understand that much. His voice wavered.

“That’s right,” Sophia responded. 

Shido and Sophia parted their ways, leaving them no choice.

Sophia found herself sitting on one of the large rocks, as she was staring at the deck she had in her Dark Core. As she recalls the pasts.

_She was called by Kyoya to come into the boats. Covered in purple._

_“Sophia.” He turns to face her with a deck in his grasps, “I’d like you to use this Star Dragon World deck.”_

_“Da.”_

_“You’re certainly obedient when you’re in front of Kyoya-kun.”_

_Sophia parted her lips at that familiar voice, turning her head to face it._

_“Let me introduce you.” Kyoya voice came to think, “This is my friend, Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord.”_

_A boy came from the corner around the large tube behind Kyoya, “When I’m in this form, Suzaku Kenran, Kyoya-kun.”_

_“Oh, that’s right.”_

_Sophia stared in shock, dread, and confused. A mixed feeling of emotions swelling her insides as she faced the male. She was well aware of who he was, someone who didn’t treat her all that kindly and now he was working for her master, her beloved master._

“Following his wishes is the only thing I must do.”

And Sophia made her way down the tunnels, simply waiting there. Until her stoic eyes finally got a glimpse of the boy wonder cop, “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Sophia Sakharov!”

“As we thought, you were lying in wait!” Jack added.

“I want to talk to you.”

Tasuku didn’t respond as she stoically shifted from the center to the side, allowing for the door to finally open.

Tasuku warily stared at her, “What are you trying to pull?”

“I’ve been saved by you many times already.” She closed her eyes, “So I will repay my debt to you now.”

“What do you mean?”

Sophia opened her eyes, “I won’t interfere with your quest.” She noted, “You can go straight to Yamiegdo.”

“You don’t intend to fight?”

“Da.”

“What’s your aim?”

Tasuku pointed his fingers at her, “Are these orders from Gaen Kyoya?”

She nodded silently. 

“Right now, the Earth is facing total annihilation! What are you plotting at a time like this?”

Sophia only gazed with a stoic expression.

_They were on top of the Gean helicopter station, she was working alongside the Omni Lord. As she stood._

_“Kyoya-sama’s orders. I will be abandoning my fight with Ryuenji Tasuku.”_

_“Then you’re serious about abandoning your fight with Ryuenji Tasuku?”_

_“Da.”_

_“You can’t go against Kyoya, right?” He questioned, “I understand. If that’s how it is…”_

The Omni Lord closes his fans, “Our goal is to seal Yamiegdo, not defeat the Inverse Fiend Horde.”

Stoically watches as Tasuku ran pasts her, calling out for his Buddy. Sophia hummed in delight, as her lips curved a malicious grin. Everything is going according to his wishes and wants. Just as she planned. 

**_“Inverse Fiend Horde, Sophia Sakharov.”_ **

Sophia let out a confused noise as her expressions widened from the voice. She swiftly turned to face the voice.

**_“My eyes are no so easily deceived.”_** Her master appeared in front of her, **_“I realized long ago that you were in contact with some other person.”_**

Sophia instinctively steps back out of sheer fear. “Yamiego-sama!” She was sweating and backing away. Her expression laced with dread, true terror knowing that he understood the whole reason he was working for him. She gazes at him with the expression she rarely shown anyone. Her heels cranked the floor but some comfort but not much. 

He knew her relationships with Gaen Kyoya. The real reason she was working for him, the only reason they stood by his side in the first place. They were the only given reason why she had grown to like Shido, why she felt the need to save him. 

**_“Abandoning a fight of your own will is out of the question!”_ ** She got him mad by ignoring his quest, **_“If you have no intention of fighting, I will take over your spirit!”_ **

Sophia moaned softly as she felt his hands pressed against her forehead, the burning feeling as if someone was trying to tear her apart. Eyes dilated. She saw her memories being deteriorated in her eyes. The light was blinding but she saw flashes of what appeared to be real scenes. 

“Sophia. You were unfaithful. I have no more use for you anymore. Remove yourself from my sights. I don’t ever wish to speak or even talk to you again.” 

Kyoya! She couldn’t speak, find the words. Couldn’t cry. She’ll do anything for him. Everything, give her life if it met serving him. Sophia blinks as another figure comes into view. A familiar short tan-colored hair. Navy eyes staring at her as if he was studying.

“I’m sorry, Sophia! I just don’t like you. I never had, you’re heartless. To think I’ll ever fall for someone like you. I like it better when you were gone.” 

With colder navy eyes, glaring at her with disdain. His arms crossed. He looked appalled by her. Not even wanted to look at her anymore. Shido wouldn’t say that, would he? She couldn’t help but feel a bitter prick in her heart, informing her it was oblivion. Why did those words hurt so much? Torn her to pieces. Shido… 

This place was hell, the underground.

Hell wasn’t an ideal place, for anyone surely. When she first arrived her nose immediately wretched with the taste of scorching flesh. Repugnant taste that would make anyone puke but she kept her neutral face. Her ears heard the screaming of the lost souls inside the burning pits.

If only she could melt the hotness with her cold grip but it wasn’t as if she cares. The favoring clasping to her provoking her annoyance to grow. But what was a grip when it was lost?

Kyoya. Shido. Even Tasuku. All faded, walking away from her. It hurts, seeing them go. She reached her hands for them but it wouldn’t work. Her ruthless and sadistic heart kept sailing to Kyoya and even to Shido, of all people. Was her heart really that cold, a grip that was freezing her insides.

Her fortitude was blaming the blue boy, he was the cause of all the aberration. The pain was overbearing. Her screams echo the caved as she felt the burning coursing her frame. 

**_“Release your combative spirit! And be reborn!”_ **

Those words felt like a knife was being implanted deep into her chest. Tasuku caused them to leave her and she was going to get them back. She felt slowly fading. Her mind was completely engulfed by the spirit as his plan went into action.

She manages to shut the and laughs. Her frame awkwardly hunched. As eyes were set on hers.

_“If you wish to go further, you must fight me! Da!”_

The two looked at his subtle confusion and she ignored that. Her lips curved to an awkward smile.

_“Darkness Barrier, activate! Da!”_ She throws the item into the air as the Darkness Barrier was finally created.

As Tasuku was brought up into the fighting stage, “What’s the big idea, Sophia Sakharov?”

She stood with her arms spread out on the field, _“If you wish to seal me, you must defeat the Inverse Fiend Horde! Da!”_

**_…_ **

Deeped and alone in the large cave, devoid of any noise besides his golden heels clicking the floor. He pauses, “Huh? A fight is going on already?”

Shido paused as his phone ding, he extracted from his pockets. Clicking on the news broadcast that was displaying on his screen.

“S-Sophia!?” He was shocked, “So she must be the first opponent!”

But he was starting to feel even more uneasy. She looks like Sophia but wasn’t. A prick feeling inside of him, something was strange.

**_..._ **

Tasuku was first to luminized his deck and then Sophia did hers, _“Twinkling lights that decorate the galaxy. Dance like a Storm and become one! Luminize! Galaxy Demise!”_

_“Raise the flag!”_ They said in unison.

Sophia stood high and proud, _“Star Dragon World! Da!”_ She throws her jacket to the side, not caring.

**_…_ **

“Star Dragon World?” 

That world was fresh to him, he had no idea a while existed and that Sophia was playing it. Maybe the effect of the Inverse Omni Lords.

This wasn’t Sophia, no matter how much he looks at it. It wasn’t her. He was certain the Sophia he knew wouldn’t throw her jacket during battles. Heck, she wouldn’t throw his cape when she fought. He instantly noticed the wide smile on her features, he was creeped out by her smile.

“She’s acting differently…” He couldn’t help but note. Sophia had a strange voice. Her movements felt far too swift, unlike her. Her skin seemed more grey in color. Her eyes were blood red instead of the bright blue he knew. The white was infected by the dirty coding of yellow. “Her deck is also different, too.”

This didn’t sound nor acted like the Sophia he came to know.

**_…_ **

_“Charge and… Draw!”_ She played the cards in her hand, _“I call Photon Crown Geocorona to the center! Da!”_ She pointed at her opponent, _“Geocorona! Attack the fighter, da!”_

Tasuku has his turn. And he called an attack with the Omni Lord. The girl gritted her teeth, annoyingly before covering her face as she groaned. Losing three of her life points. He attacks once again with a different dragon. And she took another life.

Sophia had her eyes narrowed as she stared annoyingly while her lips were also dipped into a frown, _“I cast!”_ A shield was created in front of her, _“Proto Barrier!”_

It was Sophia’s turn. And she called two monsters to the left and to the right.

She brought the card up to the stage, “I Buddy Call to the center.”

As Paruko became curious and studied the card. Explaining the effects.

Blood-red eyes search to find the gaze of the emerald girl, _“That’s not Catastrophe Cord’s only ability!”_ She was holding up a card in her hand, _“I cast! Automatic Save! Da!”_ The effect of the card allows one to add to their gauge. She brought her hands up, high in the air proudly, _“Now, witness! Catastrophe Cord’s ability, activate!”_ As she used those gauge, _“Crossinze with 3 Dragonarms from the deck, da!”_

She narrowed her eyes and pointed at the ring, _“Catastrophe Cord! Attack the center, da!”_ She destroys the Omni Lord, _“Penetrate, da!”_ She was smiling proudly, _“Akision! Follow him, da!”_

She uses one of her monster’s abilities to draw a card and now her turn was over. Tasuku called an attack.

_“Master Protection!”_

Tasuku attacked once again.

_“Master Protection.”_

She only smirks, _“It’s useless, Da!”_

Tasuku called his Buddy for an attack and Jack attacked her monster.

_“Master Protection!”_

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

**_“YOUR MOVE.”_ **

Sophia draws her card, _“The battle’s outcome is practically decided.”_ She charges and draws, _“I will seal your fate in this turn, so be prepared, da!”_

She once again used the ability of the monster to crossnize more of her cards.

_“Tessalamanga. Attack the fighter, da!”_

Sophia smirks with pleasure watching as Tasuku was falling to his knees, _“1 life remaining!”_ Sophia brought her arms out. This match was good as hers, _“Akision, finish him off, da!”_ Tasuku manages to block the attack but she was far from done battling, _“Catastrophe Card, finish him, da!”_

Sophia seemed quite displeased as Jack got in the way of her attacks, bringing her card down, _“I use Tesslamagna’s ability to draw one card.”_ She seemed maddened by the action, _“I will turn you to stone in my next turn!”_

And Tasuku attacked once again.

_“Master Protection!”_

Tasuku ordered Jack to attack once again.

_“Master Protection!”_

“Double attack!”

Sophia was stunned, her eyes widened, _“He’s broken through my Inverse Omni Lord?”_

Sophia drew back with hate in her eyes, _“Curse you, curse you, curse you!”_

And Tasuku called it a final phrase. Her lips parted and her eyes widened as the sword went in on an attack.

**_“Game end. Winner, Ryuenji Tasuku!”_ **The familiar mechanical voice concluded.

She felt her body come to her, the disdain leaves her. Her mind was now clear of hate and pain. Sophia stood still, allowing for the threads to slowly turn her to stone. 

She was smiling now, “I have lost.” The feeling of cold stone, engulfing her became apparent. It wasn’t a bad feeling but she didn’t block it either.

“Why are you smiling?”

“You will find out eventually.” She whispers in a low tone. She knew she wasn’t going to stick like this forever, nothing would last forever.

And the rest of her body was turned to stone.

**_…_ **

“Sophia really did lose her match after all…” Something about that made Shido almost saddened, “She was probably already turned to stone.” 

He brought his phone down and placed the item back into his pockets. No matter how upsetting this all was, he couldn’t just give up here and now. He keeps moving forward.

Far deep within the cave, he traveled. He followed closely to the pathway, as his heels clicked the pavement below him. “Honestly!” He kept thinking about this, “Why do I have to participate in a fight where I’ll be turned to stone if I lose?” 

He questioned who in their right mind would do that? Would you want to do that? It’s illogical to be willing to get turned to stone for a fight! Why would Sophia even agree to that? Well, that wasn’t really Sophia in the match, so maybe she didn’t want to fight after all? 

His steps halted and he came to a halt. “I’ve got to think of a way to avoid this fight.” He looks around as if he was thinking. The whole area was covered in rocks. 

The underground of the school, he discovered the pathway a long while ago and used it for his pleasure during the ABC Cup and to trap Terumi, an orange girl he didn’t like, down to stop her from being on his team. That was months ago.

He frowns as his eyes narrow, placing his hands on his hips, “Most importantly, where am I?” Shortly removed his hands and slumping down from his defeat, before complaining, placing his hands on his head, closing his eyes. 

He sighs as he took out his phone, clicking it on and using a single hand to keep it up to his features. His brows furrowed and he appeared nervous and fearful. And he let out a break he was sucking in.

“The two of them were turned to stone.” Panic and dread filled his voice, “And it might be my turn next!”

**_TAP. TAP. TAP._ **

“Huh?” Shido brought his phone now as he was surprised to hear the subtle tapping as if someone was walking. He was confused and so he turned his head around, “What’s that sound?”

He parted his lips, looking surprised. It sounded almost like… running.

A boy came dashing past him causing Shido to spin around in a daze while Screaming, “What on Earth?” His screams echo loudly as his body spun like he was caught in a wave of air. Slowly finding his footing on the floor. He gasps confusedly as his eyes are closed. Sweat pouring from his features. His lips still open.

He gulps. He re-opened one of his eyes. Before he caught a glimpse of the male. His eyes widened from shock as he screamed once again. As he brought his phone close to his chest while his other pointed at the guy from shock.

“Hey! You’re…” A guy who had a large build, abs like metal being rock hard. Grey eyes and dark blonde hair. “Kazuchika Okada!” His voice echoed loudly in the area.

In reply, the Okada flashed a smirk at him. 

The guy took a few more steps forward as he made his way towards him. Producing Shido to panic, shaking from the stress and fear that was twisting his chest. He slowly backs up but he manages to lose his balance from walking backward and from his stress. He slumps onto the floor. Whimpering as he was shaking, cowardly of what this might do to him. What might happen to him? His whimpering became louder, as his eyes stared in dread. His phone managed to drop from his hands next to him along with his deck that was a few inches away from him.

“Wh-What do you want?”

The guy didn’t reply but raised his brow, almost confused with what Shido was worrying about but lowered himself.

His lips spread wider and his eyes grew further. He screams as he sees the hand reaching, praying nothing bad might happen to him.

But instead, the opposite of that happens.

“A Buddyfight Core Deck Case, huh.”

“Huh?” Shido blinks. And blinks again. He was no longer staring in dread but confusion. His lips still parted from his shock.

“I gave up Buddyfight awhile ago.” 

The guy sits on the pavement with his deck grips along with his tight hands. Shido was confused but grateful he wasn’t being beaten or hurt. He made himself comfortable, sitting on the floor. With his legs below him and hands safely rolled on his lap listening closely as the guy spoke to him.

“I see.” Shido understands this perfectly well. “So you gave up your favorite hobby, Buddyfight, and holed up in this underground cave system to train.” 

He nods, “Yeah.”

Shido eyes almost fill with desperation as he leans forward, “Then you must want to Buddyfight quite badly.” 

“That’s right!” Another nod. 

Shido parts his lips, as he raises his brow underneath his mask. 

“I want to fight a really strong fighter right now, and…”

“Oh!” Shido eyes lights with an idea. An idea came rushing into his mind. Before he grins, toothly. _‘If Okada fights for me, I won’t be turned to stone even if we lose!”_ His eyes lower before drawing his attention back to the guy in front of him.

“I know! How about you fight for me!”

**_…_ **

Shido was hunching behind the large rock, out of sight. His body hunched behind the piece of rock with the Darkness Barrier trapped along with his grip. He was smirking with an idea as he was staring at Mikado Gao and his dragon. “I’ve found them!” He was smirking maliciously as he held the Dark skull closely in his grip, “Now I’m going to surprise them!” He brought his hands to his lips, closing his eyes as he silently laughed. 

Before composing himself and toss the item high in the air, “Darkness Barrier, activate!” 

Everything was engulfed into mist as the darkness barrier formed, everything around them sucking inside. He was dropped into the Buddy Skull Pit as one of the observers. 

His body glowed before he departed from Gallows, Magoroku couldn’t help but smile and close his eyes from delight. He clapped his hands together, clasping them before spinning them side to side in excitement. “Now I don’t have to fight Mikado Gao!”

“Now we don’t have to worry about turning to stone!”

Magoroku halts his happy chanting and turns his glance towards his Buddy, almost annoyed with him. Bringing his finger up at his Buddy, “Doesn’t that statement assume that I was going to lose?”

Gallows sweat drops, “Maybe.”

Their attention was brought back to their match. The match was Kazuchika Okada versus Mikado Gao. His navy eyes watched with delight as Gao’s was losing his life points.

Magoroku hunched with eyes filled with his delight, “This will end him!”

Gao, however, blocked the attack.

He gritting his eyes, closing his eyes as his body bounced with rage. Cupping his hands tightly, as he waves his arms. All due to his deep frustration. As he screams that were muffled by his gritting teeth.

As he was watching the match, his gut began to twist once again. The burning feeling. He shook around.

“This is bad!” He kept shifting his spot, waving his hands around his hand while he kept one of his legs up. “The impact that defeated Ikazuchi-sama is coming!” Magoroku regained his composer, ever so slightly that is. As he leads back, placing a single hand on his chest, near his heart, “I’m so glad that I didn’t have to fight.” He was now smiling contently as his eyes were closed.

Gallows was watching the whole act play out in front of him, “You’ve got some serious personality problems.”

Shido Magoroku and his dirty tricks. The match concluded and he was brought back behind the little rock, safe from everything and everyone. He combined with Gallows once more. But the problem was, he was left without his red star core case and deck with his inverse Omni Lord card. When they left he trailed along in the cold dark halls with nothing but his mind being tested by the cave inners lining. Lingering in the depths of darkness. 

His eyes catch a glimpse of something he really didn’t want to witness. 

“Sophia!” 

The girl that was covered in the thick coding of stone. Her body still and rock with the rock. Who had plastered with a single heartfelt smile that felt almost foreign? Almost peaceful. Even if she was so strangely composed. 

“You’re smiling!?” He lowers his brow, “But why? Why are you smiling? Are you happy you got turned to stone?” He understood nothing from her strange look. 

Petrification. Sophia was still frozen, as a statue made a stone long left forgotten. And he manages to walk past her on his trail. Devoid of anyone but him. All because she had lost her fight with Tasuku.

So it really was certain. “I don’t know if you could hear me…” He gulps, sucking in heavy breaths of dread. He steps back in horror, almost wants to cry but suck in his tears. “I can’t do this without you…” He falls. 

**_…_ **

Sophia was still frozen, as a statue made a stone long left forgotten. She could hear every single thing but not move or talk. Or look. The only hearing was in tack. She heard those words, still ringing.

Her body glowed as the stone melted from her body. Her smile shifts in the glow to her original state. She slowly blinks.

“How are you feeling?” The Omni Lord asked.

“Let’s begin.” As she turns stoically away, her heels click the floor. She much rather ignored the question and started with her orders. As she wanders off in her pathway.

**_…_ **

Shido was hunching over. His features were filled with dread, horror, sickness. He looks away from the statue of Genma. Placing his hands on his head, holding it close. Pupils were tiny in reply.

“What should I do?” Surely he was losing his ideas, he wasn’t so certain on what he should do next. “Because Sophia was turned to stone, I can’t contact Kyoya-sama.” His voice was filled with the panic that was swelling inside of his chest. “My Inverse Omni Lord was turned to stone too, so I can’t exactly go back to Yamigedo-sama, either!” He complains and whines shortly turning to shout.

_“This way.”_

A voice echoes down the halls, close to where he was. He removes his hands from off his helmet and turns around in the direction of the voice. He had no idea what to do but he instinctively hid behind the room closest to him and peered from behind with his hands on the rock. Was he losing his mind? He blinks, he couldn’t believe his eyes. 

This was Sophia Sakharov! Wasn’t she turned to stone?

“What’s Sophia doing with an Omni Lord?”

He wonders. Was Sophia working on the wrong side? Wait, that doesn’t make any sense? He just couldn’t understand this girl for his life! She was so confusing! 

Sophia brought her dark core out, “Disaster force, activate.”

Shido watches in shock. Before he lowers himself, watching carefully as she undid the stone to Genma’s dark core case.

_‘You can do something like that using the Disaster Force?’_ He smirks as he shifts, _‘Then I can do it too!’_ Sophia had given him a wonderful idea that he was surely thankful for. Before he carefully wonders off, away from them while being careful not to be soon.

Sophia has been wandering around the area, walking towards the stone inverse fighters without many words. Coldly and stoically doing so.

“He has the Disaster Force, doesn’t he?” The Omni Lord talked as the card was floating towards her. Noboru and Davide. “Shouldn’t you turn him back to normal?”

Her sky-blue eyes traveled to the card that was now in her hands, “There’s no need for that.” 

Meanwhile, Shido nimbly travels to the stone fighter. Opportunely he always brought his dark core and plain core case with him. So he took out his dark core case. But he hadn’t used his Dark Core for quite some time now. He recalls using the Dark Core months ago while working for Kyoya-sama, he still was, and Team Disaster.

He smiles and shouts, “Disaster Force, activate!” That familiar feeling of darkness slowly returns to him, feeling the flow of energy in his body. It was such a profound feeling that kept him going. Alive. Pulling him to the strings to darkness. His core case glowed as his deck got turned back to normal. He turned his core case back into the deck state. And took out of his Inverse Omni Lord before skipping off from the site.

Sophia was walking, making her final way to the last Omni Lord that was turned to stone. The only one needed that was left. 

“So this one took Shido’s place.” She wasn’t surprised that someone like Shido went so far as to use someone else to fight for him. Knowing him, he’ll use that tactic to escape being turned to stone. So Shido likes… But where was Shido? She shouldn’t care now. 

“He fought, and turned to stone.” The tall guy noted, “Well, let’s retrieve the Inverse Omni Lord.”

“Stop right there.” 

Sophia blinks, giving a small confused noise as she turns, “Ryuenji Tasuku?”

He walks towards them, “Suzaku Kenran. Just as I thought, you’re…”

Sophia stoically stood there, watching.

Kenran shrugged, “Given the circumstances, I guess I have no good excuses.” As he explains his whole reasoning. The world. Gaen Kyoya. Kyoya-sama was giving to save this world.

Meanwhile, towards the other end of the cave, Shido was proudly wondering. His inverse Omni Lord card, the crazed Tenbu card!

“As long as I have this…” He smiles, “I won’t get yelled at by Yamigedo-sama!” He raises the card in the air, along with his hands. Closing his eyes, he reveals a large toothy grin of sheer happiness. He was happy! He felt relieved despite all the bad. 

He brought his other hand out as he hums a delightful tone to himself as it echoes in the cave. _Mhm, Mhm, Mhm, Mhm, MMMM!_ Humming. Bringing his arms out, being spread. Dancing his hands out as he made his way out.

**_…_ **

Sophia was staring stoically as Tasuku, Kenran, and Gao were all talking. Sophia sets her eyes on the stone. Raising her hand as if she was trying to get a sense of power. But she felt nothing. Not even his core case nor card was located here.

“Why are you dawdling? Hurry up!”

She stared. Nothing, there was nothing. “It’s not here.” Sophia brought her hand now, “It’s already been removed.”

Shido… did he really remove the card?

“It can’t be.”

Jack came out of his mini form and threatened them.

Sophia stoically hunched now, lifting her card, “First, we’ll retrieve the rest of the Inverse Omni Lords.” Warily and annoyed. She wasn’t going anywhere. Sophia teleported them.

…

Shido has long broken apart from Gallows as they were close to his office, just underneath it. Gallows was far ahead of him. As the sound of the door, swinging open from above. Magoroku pushed himself to the top with an annoyed breath of fresh air. Hanging and drooping along the pathway. “I’m sick and tired of caves.” He didn’t want to deal with him anymore, they were so annoying and he had to live in one. He wanted out. Something different for the change.

“I don’t get it, geh.” Gallows finally spoke up, “Why did you steal crazed Tenbu’s card?”

Magoroku finally pushes himself from the cave, dragging his body from the opening to the tiles connecting the pieces, “You sure are stupid, Gallows.” He gets off from the floor and wipes his knees from the dirt and filth that could’ve possibly stuck to him during his trip below. “If I have this card that I received from Yamigedo-sama, it means I haven’t lost yet!” He conveniently pointed at Gallows. He walks inside the room, closing his eyes as he lifts the card from his Inverse Omni Lord card, “In other words, as long as I have this card, I won’t be turned to stone!”

Gallows dashes to his side as Magoroku opens his eyes, “You sure are good at interpreting things in your own favor, geh.”

Magoroku closes his eyes and giggles, flashing a smile of pleasure.

“What should we do now, geh?”

Magoroku thinks for a moment. Not much they could do, can they? Instantly, the white-haired Russian came to mind. Sophia was out of her stone, and he saw her first hand that he wasn’t fearful as before. But also he hid from her, so he wasn’t sure if calling her was the best option. 

“Let’s go back to Yamigedo-sama!” Without much words, he shuffles, outside with Gallows closely following from behind.

He takes Gallows, “Gallows! Let me ride you!”

“Why, geh?”

“How else am I supposed to go to Yamigedo-sama?” He taps his foot, “And you still haven’t given me my Buddy Skull, either!”

“Fine. Still won’t give you one.”

Magoroku jumps carefully on Gallows, making sure he is in place as Gallows flies high in the sky. His navy eyes travel carefully. He was at least a hundred feet above the ground. He looks around, noticing the darkness and devoid city. So dark. Covered in what seems wire, almost cotton-like. 

“W-What is this?” He questions the land, “How did this happen?”

“Didn’t you know, geh?” Gallows asks as Magoroku turns to look at him, his brows arching and his lips drawing to a frown. “Yamigedo’s petrification threads are going to turn this world to stone, geh.”

Magoroku lowers himself, “Nobody told me about that!”

**_“Where do you think you’re going?”_ **

Gallows pauses. Magoroku looks up.

**_“Inverse Fiend Horde.”_ **

“Yamigedo-sama!” His eyes widened.

“This is bad, geh!”

Magoroku frowns, cupping one of his hands. “Y-You don’t understand!” His expression and voice laced with concern as stuttering this. He brings his hand to his chest. “I definitely didn’t run away from the fighting!” If only that plan worked. He brings his hands to the card in his pockets and points it at them, “I was going to fight again, using this crazed Tenbu.”

**_“That doesn’t matter.”_ **

“Huh?”

**_“Someone who seeks to destroy me is gathering those Inverse Omni Lords.”_ ** Huh? Who was trying to destroy him? **_“Hand the Inverse Omni Lord over to me!”_ **

…

Deep within the buried depths of the cave, he was being watched closely. She created a small orb. She found his location, high in the air. His face displaying in her orb fully. Holding his card with a muddle expression of confusion and doubt. Keeping up the 

As Kenran spoke to her, noting a few things. Things she wasn’t paying attention to, only looking at the orb. Who knows what Shido might do out there in the cold. Anything. His loyalty to them was understandable to her. 

“He must’ve realized our goals.”

“At this rate, Yamiedgo will take the Inverse Omni Lord card.”

“Isn’t that all right? We’ve gotten seventh of the Inverse Omni Lords. I think that’s plenty for Kyoya-kun’s plan.”

No, that was wrong. “Kyoya-sama said eight cards were needed.” Her eyes didn’t leave his frame, carefully watching him with large icy ocean eyes, “In that case, my function is to gather all of the cards and deliver them to him.” Her eyes peered closely, “We must get that last card, Crazed Tenbu. No matter what.”

“Feel free to do as you like.” His muttering filled her eyes.

She already made up her mind, she was going to save Magoroku from them. And thus, she teleported to the location that was needed.

**_“Hurry up and give it to me!”_ **

Magoroku fingers dug into the red cloak. Holding back his words. He should but he wasn’t so sure. Until he notices her cold glare and long hair. Bring fancy blue that lit up in the darkness.

“Darkness Barrier, Activate!”

“Ahhh?” Magoroku wasn’t sure what was even happening but he was clinging to Gallows.

“Why am I in a Darkness Barrier?” He stared in mere confusion at the sudden turn of events, being uncertain. Clinging on the folds on his buddy’s red cloak, keeping himself upward. 

“How long are you going to hang off of me, geh?” Gallows almost sounded annoyed and angry at the same time. Transforming to his original from causing the tan-haired to fall on the floor, letting out of the cape.

His eyes widened as he lost his grip on his Buddy, slumping to the floor. Murmuring in anguish as he finally hits the frame of the purplish flooring, “That hurts!” propelling himself off the platform as the ordinary pink-haired was circulating from the spacecraft, announcing the fight. By Paruko’s views, he was nothing but their erstwhile student council president. He sees how it was. 

His formal leader, the master, was on the other side of him, “If you lost, you lose everything. Are you prepared?” Magoroku knew he was ready but also not wanted to fight. 

He was seemingly running away from all of the fighting being scared to be stoned much like Sophia and the others. Though, his ego wouldn’t allow him to merely admit that he just wants to go back to how things were. Before the events of the hundred demons. He seems annoyed, narrowing his eyes at his new opposition. Placing the back of his hands on the end of his waist.

“Why do I have to fight?”

Her eyes particularly watched him, heart pounding audibly inside her ears as she felt her dark aura eating her alive. She knew what she wanted, what he fancied. He seemed pestered to be here, almost too annoyed. Sophia was going to change that outlook, she was going to make him fight for himself. Not only for her own goals to get his card but also to help him, to show Gratos he wasn’t as weak as Gratos thought he was. Make Shido Magoroku believed. Her mind was made up already. She already knew their path. As he spoke Sophia made the familiar purple orb appear in front of her, talking to the fighter as the orb flew close to his face, “Shido.”

He heard that voice, turning his head so that his eyes could focus on her, “Sophia?” He was rather confused. Why would she do this? Why would she come back to him? Why did he embrace her so badly? Needed her? The feeling leaked to his expression, displaying his confusion to her.

The two seemingly stared at once another beyond the barrier, calling out their names. 

“In truth, you are a stronger fighter than anyone,” Explaining to him with a rather stoic expression written on her features but her voice filled with pride and without any doubts, “You will prove that in this fight.” Her voice was stern, proud, and knowing. 

At that moment, his heart pounded from delight, feeling all of his past worries flee him at the touch of her words. As a prideful smile, brimming with confidence while agreeing with her points, “Of course!” Taking those words to heart, her words meant everything to him, despite already knowing them to be true. He needed to hear her say them to him. Hearing her say it boosted his manner further without feeding his ego, “I’m the greatest fighter in history, Shido Magoroku!”

“DA!” She couldn’t agree more, screaming at the top of her lungs making sure he could hear the genuine feeling in her words by the tone. Endorsing those words, she was agreeing. She wanted him to see that. 

That finally matched was going to start and Magoroku was going to win no matter the cost. He was going to beat Gratos and show the monster he was incompetent or weak.

“I’m the greatest fighter in history, Shido Magoroku!” He changes his phrase just for her, for himself. “Dark Luminize, Strong Death!” He was decisively using his dark core, the deck he had inside of it for a while now. He was smirking, pleased.

“Buddyfight!”

“Raise the flag!”

“Darkness Dragon World!” 

“Darkness Dragon World!” Magoroku was confident. 

“Both players are using Darkness Dragon World in this fight,” Paruko nodded high in the air, “I have no idea what this fight is all about but in any case, both players are confident of winning!” Paruko was flying, “First move goes to President Shido!”

“Charge and draw!” He raises his hand up in the air, “I call Gate Guider, Gainare to the center!” He points at the monster, “Attack the fighter!”

Gratos turn was next and he calls two monsters to the center. He knew his deck, the tricks to Shadow dive. He yelps as he was attacked by another monster, calling him a little boy and then another. Before Gratos attacks with his item card. He was down to a mere 5 life.

Magoroku didn’t appear at all bother by the attacks. He was smirking from his delight, “You think my battle tactics won’t work on you? Just watch!” His hands went for the card towards his end, “I’m the Student Council President of Aibo Academy Junior High school!” He explains with the card flatted on his palm, “Ranked second-highest in my grade! Don’t underestimate Shido Magoroku!” He had that card into his gauge.

“You’re the greatest in history, but you’re ranked second in your grade?”

Magoroku brought his hand down, his lips parted into an ‘O’ He got offended and annoyed that she saw past that, “Shut up, you!” 

He regains his composer, “I pay 1 gauge and cast!” His hand was across the board. “Abyss Symphony! I draw two cards!” He raised another card in his hand, “And now I equip this!” He grips on the wand that was created, “DEATH Wave Rod, Sterben!” He explains, “And I discord one card from my to activate its ability!” 

As he eloquently poses changing the monster from Gratos field to the center using his wand. He forced the monster to be where he wanted, which was the center.

“What? How can this be?”

“Were you surprised?” He mockingly circles his wand from delight, “When I discord one card from my hand, Sterben lets me move my enemy’s monster wherever I want!” 

He was waving his wand with his hands high in the air, “Now, here I go!” He throws a card to the left, “I call Gate Guider De Lomeer to the left! I call Gate Guider Andino to the center! I buddycall Gate Guider Gallows Gestus to the right! I regain 1 life due to Buddy gift!”

“President Shido has set up an all-skeleton line-up of Gate Guilders!” Paruko dug inside of her spacecraft until she was able to pull out a single card, “His Buddy monster Gallows is on the right, so I’m gonna check and check!” As she explains all of the card’s abilities. 

“I’m so happy, geh. This is the first time she’s read my card, geh!” Gallows voice was much deeper than before, vastly deep but familiar call.

Magoroku smirks, “All three of you, go! Shadow dive and attack the fighter!”

The monsters went in an attack, striking the fighter. 

Magoroku kept waving his arms, “The monster in the center is in the way, so he can’t use his item!” 

“Such impudence.” It was Gratos turn once more as he calls himself to the center, adding five souls into his life. And now Gratos was going to call an attack.

“I won’t let you do that!” He had a card in his grip, “I cast! Devil Stigma!”

“He destroyed his own monster?”

“Good move, President Shido!” Paruko comments as she explains the card’s abilities. 

He screams as the rest of the monsters attack him. He was down to a mere 2 life!

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

“With successive attacks from Gratos and Gratos. President Shido is like a candle in the wind!”

Gratos laughs, “Now you’re cornered.”

“That’s what you think!” He was still smirking, happily fighting. He wasn’t afraid. He draws, and charges and draws. He has his Gate Guilders and Sophia on his side! He was filled with a dark power of the Dark Core and the adrenaline, the heavy adrenaline of enjoyment and passion. “I cast Abyss Symphony and draw 2 cards!” He brought his hands up, “I activate Sterben’s ability!”

He moves Gratos to the center. And calls another monster to his center. Determination filled his eyes, his short locks flowing along with the win. “All three of you! Do a Shadow Five attack on the fighter again!”

“Idiot! I won’t be defeated by the same move again.”

Gratos activated the ability, destroying all of his cards.

Paruko panics, “The fight is just getting started!”

“This fight is just getting started!”

“Huh?” Paruko looks at Magoroku in confusion.

His wand was holding up a single glowing card, “Final phase!”

“Wh-What did he say?”

“I hope you savor this. With this, I can call two monsters of different sizes from the drop zone.” His true power, his true heights. His final call in battle. “And I cam them attack one more time, using this impact card!” The impact he had added to his deck just days beforehand. “It’s time to open the gates of the underworld.” His calling, he was the death king. The ruler. “I cast! Hell Gate Walter!”

A teal and purple skull appeared in front of his field, displaying the open month. 

“Come out, Gainare! And… Final Gate Guilder, Giudecca!”

“U-Unbelievable!”

“Given how you were using up cards, you must be out of Soul cards.” He wasn’t as dumb as Gratos thought. He was careful, planned beforehand, cautious. “Prepare yourself!”

Paruko’s shouting filled the room, “It’s not going to be enough!”

“That’s what you’d think!” His large monster, Giudecca had a Double Attack!

And with that Gratos left was zero.

“U-Unbelievable! President Shio storms through with two successive Shadow Dive attacks, ignoring the center ans slashing his way through Gratos’ life points!”

And the two were teleported to a roof closer towards where Sophia activated the Darkness Barrier. With his hands on his hips, he asks, “What do you think, Gallows?” With eyes closed, he smiles brightly, “I fought wonderfully, if I say so myself!” It was no fluke that he won! It was a talent!

His Buddy brought his claws to his head, “Uh, well, it’s true that you did well this time, geh.” Gallows had to agree as much as he didn’t want to. He was unsure, praising Magoroku wasn’t his strong suit. 

“That’s right! You can praise my strength even more, if you like!” He adores praise. He wants all of the praise for himself. He dug into his hands, taking out one of the cards, “I even won without using the Crazed Tenbu card!” He didn’t even need the card. He brought it up, “Imagine how strong I would have been if I used it!”

**_CRASH._ **

“Huh?” He blinks, confusingly as the noise takes him out of his thoughts and he turns to the noise. Finding his Buddy was on the floor covered in stone like coding. Magoroku felt his heart drop, “G-Gallows!” He turns once more only to be faced with the small worm-like strings snaking their way towards him. Magoroku screams.

“Stay away! Don’t come any closer!” He screams but it wouldn’t listen, “I’m the Student Council President of Aibo Academy’s Junior High. I’m so skilled that I’m second-ranked in my grade! I’m Shido Magoroku…” The last words he spoke before he was fully covered in the stone. He didn’t notice the stone was already encasing him.

Sophia portal opens on good timing, finding him already covered in stone in a strange position with his cards on the air. She flew towards him. She tries not to focus on his stone covered body and only focus on the card. A small prick of hurt swelling her chest that she ignores. 

This was their fate. In truth, the last thing she wanted was to see his stone. Silent and still, from experience being covered in stone wasn’t fun. But she had to this, for their mission. 

“Thank you, Shido.” Delicately, she reaches towards the card in his hand grabbing it, “With your help, I now have all eight cards.” She stared at him before shifting the card to her, staring at the card, “Until we meet again.”

She misses the simple times, their times. She had grown to respect him. Maybe, someday she’ll be able to come back here. Did she want to meet him again? Maybe. If that’s her calling, she will go for him. She thought he was annoying but yet she stays to thank him. 

Her eyes would glimpse at him when he articulated to the people who would enter with papers and orders, seemingly focusing on her frame without any words. Her bright blue eyes would gloss over him for a mere moment before glancing away and going back to work, he never notices. Sometimes he would but she would catch him. Why was he always by his side? 

Her voice lowers almost to a mere whisper, “Farewell.”

She pauses, the almost unexpected answer took her a few steps back to think. He didn’t crave to disremember her, not in a million years, even if that met keeping his grievous memories with her and the torture he endured. The temptation to just slowly make his way towards him with her Dark Core but she suppresses those urges of wanting to do that. She would be expected to maliciously stroll towards him with her Dark Core and forcibly take those memories but she didn’t. 

Did she care so much about him? Was this why she wanted to see him again? Nonsense. She shouldn’t. Not to him. She was heartless, a monster, nothing but danger for anything and everything. She could destroy everything she wants. But Shido Magoroku had bad traits too. Overconfident and irritating. Dense but book smart. He thought highly of himself. But he was just as maliciously cunning as she was.

She could stand still like a statue and she normally would but she didn’t have time to stay here. She shouldn’t even be here. She closes her eyes as she swiftly shifts around as he flinches at her movement. She wasn’t supposed to be here in the first place either.

She good a single glance at him before teleporting from the scene. She teleported to Kyoya’s side on his buddy monster as her eyes met his frame, “I’m terribly sorry to keep you waiting.”

She handed him the card, as he took it from her hold, “Well done.” Was all he said to the girl as she brought her hand back to her side.

She watches as he spreads the eight cards in front of him.

“Kyoya! What are you doing?” Rouga shouted from the grass.

“Using these Inverse Omni Lords, who were born from Yamiedgo, I’m going to save the world.” The real reason he called Magoroku and Sophia, the whole they had to suffer for his goals. He planned this. “Now, let’s begin.”

Sophia stoically stands still, watching her master as he uses his sword to contain the power.

“That beast that devours all, Yamiegdo. The most terrible destroyer in history. But that all changes today.” Kyoya speaks in his rhythmic tone as Sophia watches with a neutral expression. The light glowing over her frame. “If you accept me, you’ll become the foundation for creating a new world. Now, give me your strength, Yamigedo. To save this world!”

The Russian still had nothing to say. Watching the scene play out. But small cracks slowly started to appear, the section was breaking.

“Kyoya-sama!” Her voice laces with the horror she was feeling. Sweating slightly. Provoking him to look at the cocoon carefully, his lips parts but he spoke nothing in reply. 

A large section of the items slowly but notably broke apart from the seams. As the large snake-like monster roar, shifting closer. “Yamiegdo! Listen to me!” But the monster didn’t and Kyoya was unsure of himself. She acted as swiftly as one could. Forming a large shield that protected them from his blow. 

“Sophia! Quick, save Tasuku!” 

She nods, “Da.” And did as he wanted. Teleporting Tasuku from the fall on Kyoya-sama’s orders and nothing more. She didn’t have feelings for Tasuku, and she would never. He'll have feelings for her either. It's just how it was. It was their faith as a whole as one can be. Sophia was important and teleports them both out of there as hastily as one could. 

They landed back on the inside of the helicopter that was owed by Kyoya as Sophia was holding out the card in her hand. She frowns with her brows arching. Kyoya was kneeling on the floor, using most of his power from the bullets, he needed some time to rest. But to be expected, he would be annoyed and mad if something didn’t go his way but right now. He wasn’t mad at all. She brought her card down.

“Oh my, Kyoya-kun.” Elf spoke once more.

Kyoya giggles, “I never expected Aiz Dahaka to be petrified as well.” He turns, “Can we control Yamiegdo?”

“Yes. Right now, he’s comatose.” Elf reponses, “We’ve destroyed all the major structures in Yamiegdo’s brain. Yamiedgo has truly become a living corpse.”

Monsters, known as the Hundred Demons came floating out from the large cocoon, leaving the rest of the sky to be covered with them.

“They’re headed this way,” The green-haired panic.

Sophia silently activated her dark core, “I’ll take care of it.” She created a sword, clinging to it as it crankled, “You work on controlling Yamiedgo, quickly!” With her order being spoken as she was ready, and teleported out of the plane and into the sky. 

The night was cold as she felt the blood rushing her veins. The sky was dimly blue, a bitterly crisp atmosphere. The clouds were thickly blue, barely notable. With a gasp of air, she annoyingly took her anger out on the Hundred Demons monster, attacking them all. Not allowing any of the monsters to get close to the helicopter or Kyoya-sama. No one was going to pass through her. The golden stars from her Buddy skills from Stellar Deity, Astraeus, kept her floating high in the air. 

She kept fighting until she pauses 

“What is that strange power?”

She felt it. She saw it. But didn’t quite understand it. Cold eyes focused on the ground where her previous master Ikazuchi and Tasuku was.

_“We’ve ready and standing by!”_ His voice echoes loudly in the large air as she turns to face the helicopter.

“Da!” She shouted back.

Kyoya made him out of their location on the helicopter and to the cocoon. Digging in sword inside the think coating. But monsters came out.

Elf was busy looking at his tablet, “The destroyed parts of the brain are being regenerated! This is bad! At this rate, Yamiegdo will wake up!”

Sophia retains her focus on Kyoya-sama as he was using his Dark Core. “Kyoya-sama!” Her voice laced with worry. Swiftly floating down to where he was, standing right by his stand on the threads. “You should retreat for now.”

“Accursed Yamiegdo!” She heard the think yet raspy voice of his, filling the think cold sound of power. 

She didn’t wait long enough as she teleported them out and back into the helicopter as they were sitting. Her cold eyes, lizard-like for her Dark Core focused on the monster. Which was rather large.

“And by absorbing my Disaster Force, he’s created his own Buddy, Ikazuchi!”

They two watches from the high as this Ikazuchi explains he could have a Hundred card deck. The ikazuchi was created by Yamiegdo! His words only were filling the air with the thick feeling of dismay.

Her disaster force was long deactivated, returning her eyes and hair to its original state of being. “A hundred card deck?” That was insane! She was frowning as her eyes merely furrowed, annoyance filling her core.

“That’s twice the size of a normal deck,” Kyoya noted.

Sophia was sitting inside the helicopter, an expression that was fueled with annoyance. She was sandwiched between the two met Kyoya-sama and Elf. Her knees tightly pressed together and hand at her side. Elf had his tablet close to him as the three stared at the screen.

“Where has he gone?” Kyoya couldn’t help but wonder.

“Probably the distant future. We can’t do a thing now.” 

Sophia sat there silently before voicing a single thought, “There’s nothing we can do?” 

“Sadly, no. As of now, we can’t. Let’s change positions and buckle up.”

“Da.” She got up, feeling a little free from the warmth she was gaining from the pressure of their bodies. Sophia sat across from Kyoya, with hands-on her lap. Buckling her seat belt, making sure it was secure before pressing her knees together and placing her hands on her lap. This probably wasn’t the best thing to think about but also it might be all well and good if they got properly seated and composed.

Before the tablet switched to a screen. “What’s this? A Buddyfight?” 

Kyoya and Sophia peered up from this. Kyoya didn’t bother to keep the upper part of his seatbelt on, he leans forward, “Wait, you don’t mean? Give me your tablet!”

“All right, Kyoya-kun.”

Elf was willingly handing over his tablet as he sat in his seat with his hands on both sides of the tablet, watching the fighting. Kyoya-sama’s face distorts as she could only watch the shifts in his emotions. 

“What? Earth’s petrification is continuing?” A part of him did not want to believe these words.

“But Yamiedgo’s in the distant future right now!” Sophia replied. So how it is that he could still be using his powers on Earth? 

“That’s right.” By kyoya-sama’s single words, she could tell he wasn’t in the mood to even say anything else. From the realization of horror that’s restoring on his features, Kyoya-sama must’ve felt disdain and terror. An odd thing to see him. But it only told the girl that behind his mask, he didn’t have much of the answers.

“But the threads that Yamiegdo left behind are continuing to turn Earth to stone,” Elf joined in, taking note of the outside with his legs crossed and arms closed to his upper part.

Over the course of the match, she watched as he brought down the table and properly sitting. With a written scowl on his features. 

“One million?” She heard Elf’s voice shouting loudly from fright, “Those numbers are inconceivable! It’s far beyond the potential of a card!”

Sophia didn’t bother to speak up but she would silently agree to that being the case. Impossible. A card with one million attack points, unheard of. But it was the truth and she heard it all from the tablet. But there wasn’t a single way for Ikazcuhi to win against his evil self, but that was to be expected.

“If he can’t win. We’ll just have to ask Tasuku and Gao for help…” 

Kyoya-sama probably didn’t have any other choice but to ask for help from his rivals. He orders the pilot to lower the plane to the ground. He deactivates his Disaster Force, or rather the rest of it, removing the thick red and golden suit. His clothes returning the simple black turtle neck and white sweater over it. Her eyes stoically trail his frame as he gets up from his seat, before unbuckling. Grabbing the door and pulling it open.

“Hi. it’s been a while. Ryuenji Tasuku.”

“What have you come to do?”

“I’ve come to offer you a helping hand.”

“What do you mean?”

Kyoya-sama lifts the large core he had with his hands, “I can use this Original Core to undo Mikado’s Gao petrification and send you both to the future.”

“You can undo the stone from Gao-kun?”

“Of course.” He jumps out of the plane. Before calling, “Sophia. Elf.” 

She instantly nods, “Da.” 

She unbuckles her seat belt and removes herself from the plane. With Elf following closely in front of her. She understands what has to be done, what needs to be done. As she sauntered over to the countless figures dressed in stone. The figure was heavy with the rock covering his frame but Sophia, despite annoyance seeping her cracks. 

Elf was muttering to no one, soft complaints that reminded her of what Shido used to do. Shido. He was encased from the stone as well. She ignores those thoughts and focuses on the pathway, stopping mere inches away from her master. Letting go of Mikado Gao’s rock hard body and focusing her stoic glance at Kyoya-sama.

“Can you really return Gao to normal?”

Sophia turns her head to face Tasuku, “Kyoya-sama’s Original Core… can undo the petrification of only those who possess the Disaster Force.”

“Disaster Force?” Tasuku was surprised and didn't want to believe her. She could tell. “Are you saying that Gao can use it, too?”

Sophia closes her eyes, choosing not to respond to the boy-wonder cop.

“An immense power equal to your own,” Kyoya-sama tells. “Then, don’t you think that he’d be able to use Disaster Force just like you?”

Sophia’s eyes open as she watches the area glow and Gao blinks. His collapse expression tells her plenty.

“We did it! It’s a success!” Elf sounds proud.

Runs to Gao, stopping him from hitting the grass below.

“Hurry! There’s no time.” Kyoya walks towards them as her eyes turn to stare at him.

“How are you going to send us to the future where Ikazuchi is?”

“I’ll take you there.” Everyone turns to the new voice. “I’ll explain the situation once we’re in the future. Let’s go. To the distant future.”

“Best of luck,” Kyoya says to the three, “We should get back on the helicopter.”

Without a single word, she listens and follows Elf as he was muttering something. Buckling up once more. As the helicopter was hovering over the side. Kyoya-sama was clinging to the door and carefully stood high in the air. As the air was breezing along with the flies. Causing the winds to go inside and for her stands to wave to side from side. Which was normal for her, it wasn’t the first time.

“Oh, but one more thing before you go! It’s important that you hear. Make sure that you annihilate Hyakugan Yamiegdo! Simply sealing him away won’t be enough to undo the petrification of Earth.”

“But, how are we going to annihilate him?” Gao asks.

“That card has the power to return Yamiegdo to nothingness, doesn’t it?”

And after that. She watches as Kyoya-sama pulls himself from the railings and shuts the door, sitting 

“Was it really a good idea to leave the fate of humanity in the hands of that Mikado Gao?” Elf was the first to really like his worries with that plan. “If he can’t defeat Yamiego…”

Sophia has her eyes shut, almost thinking as she hears him speak as she was sitting next to him, being near the door. Her knees and close together. Her hands safely on her lap. If he can’t defeat Yamiedgo then there is no hope for the world. It will be much like the future she saw, where it was broken and devoid of life. A life where Shido and Kyoya-sama didn’t exist, the two people who constantly haunt her mind. A future she didn’t want but she’ll make sure they destroy the world. She won’t 

“There’s no need to worry.” Kyoya-sama’s voice sounds so reassuring, “He once beat me. As his rival, I believe in him.” That was true. Sophia hasn’t forgotten that one of the few people who was able to beat Kyoya-sama was Mikado Gao.

As the fight was moving forward. A different sight to behold. “So the Future Force can be used in the future as well.” Kyoya-sama’s crimson brows rose from his shock, “As I recall, that power is supposedly sent back in time from the future version of yourself.”

“That’s right. Why is Mikado Gao the only one who can use the Future Force in the future?”

Sophia lowers her head, “In all probability, it’s the same principle as the petrification threads.” She knows it, understands it. It’s only a reason but it made sense to her. “Hyakugan Yamiedgo has warped the fabric of time-space around Earth and linked the past and the future. Because of that, the petrification threads continue to spread.” Her features brighten as her lips curve, “But as a result, Mikado Gao is able to receive power from his future self. He can use the Future Force.”

And no long after, the darkness becomes to fade. The threads that once where there were fading.

“I wonder what this could be?” Elf was given his tablet from Kyoya, not feeling a need for it anymore, “A new world has appeared at coordinates that shouldn’t exist. One… two… oh my, there’s even more!”

“Because Hyakugan Yamiedgo was destroyed, all of the worlds that he devoured have returned to their original locations,” Kyoya-sama informs.

“Huh?”

Sophia was sitting across from the two, stoically turning her head to face him, “Then the wall between worlds that were being destroyed…”

He was smiling at her, “I’m sure that will be repaired as well.” He turns back to face the summer sky out the window as his features shift to a malicious grin, “As I thought, I’ll have to do it myself.”

She didn’t speak. Not a single word. She was staring at him, a serious tone. Almost. She had an understanding of what those words really met. Kyoya stated those final words of wanting to do this alone still stuck her head like some sort of truck. The meaning of those words met her needs. Comprehending the truth behind his suggested words but didn’t vocalize any of them to him. Icy eyes merely peered back at him as he turned away. Stoic features kept scrutinizing her master sitting across from her yet her heart was bouncing with an abundant amount of emotions but she was good at keeping her stoic and stern expression with him. 

Only really display annoyance, an emotion that he tries but fails to make her see that squandering her composer with the turmoil could be her downfall. But she is not good at thoroughly expressing emotions _—_ for certain ones at least _—_ having sincere anxiety about self-expression that she wouldn't let others discover. Did that mean everything she was doing with Shido in the past served no meaning at all?

On the way back she felt irritable. The whole flight back mostly hover in taciturnity. Not that she cared but her head and chest swell in a strange, foreign feeling. Her thoughts were jumping back to the tan-haired. That wasn’t abnormal to think about things he said, she did that before but still, something felt missing. Small tapping on her legs shortly becomes apparent. Her throat practically felt dry now, leaving a strange aftertaste. Maybe she needed water. A strange feeling kept swelling her chest. Suffocating, difficult. 

Her neutral expression didn’t shift so no one noticed. She clung to the folds of her dress, waiting and waiting. But she shook her thoughts.

“We’re here! Finally!” Elf happily takes off his seat belt and gets out before her, “Some time to wash up and rest!”

“Very well, rest is probably the preferable option here. However, I’m sure I have things I need to clear up with the people and the world, right now.” Kyoya-sama’s tone rings in her ears as he also gets off.

“I understand. Well, let’s hope it’s not too much for you, Kyoya-kun!”

“There’s no need to worry about that, I can handle all of it.”

“Of course! You’re the great Gaen Kyoya, after all.”

Kyoya giggles assumingly. 

“Sophia?”

She blinks slowly, turning her head to face her master. Kyoya-sama. She sits there for a moment before unbuckling her seat belt and removing her body from the helicopter. 

“You want to go back there, don’t you, Sophia?”

She swiftly turns to him, almost amazed. But didn’t speak anything. 

_Until we meet again._

She gets a feeling that their paths will cross again. Someday or someplace they will. It’s fate. 

It’s not surprising that Kyoya-sama manages to clear her name of being Death Shido and dropped all charges held against her. He’s always good at getting himself and anyone who works for him, out of trouble with a single sway. She thought as much. It’s not unexpected that Kyoya-sama would grant her permission to go back to Aibo Academy, finally returning to her place of being the student council president with a new mission.

She dutifully nods with a Da. She wouldn't dare go against his wishes. He was a God and going against him is like going against nature. 

Kyoya-sama believes she was much better in the hands of the other, more preferably in Shido Magoroku’s hands. That she works better with a team. How did he put it? Shido helps root her. She denies it. She’s better off working alone. As Gallows once put it, he'll just slow her down. Then again, the tan-haired did help a lot. At this point in time, they went through more things imaginable together. He’s so much trouble. But to deal with it anyway.

She knows her way around the many halls to the large building. She stops in front of the familiar door. The office to the student council room. She’s been in this room countless times before that it feels natural. She grabs the doorknob and slides the door open. 

“Please, knock before you enter—!”

“Shido.” She takes a step inside. He’s smiling down at the papers, being ready to look up at the voice.

“Huh?” He halts his words. He blinks as he flinches, his body tensing up. Finally, glazing up from his paperwork from the desk. He knows her voice from anywhere. His navy eyes catch her icy stare from across the room. She closes the door behind her.

“S-Sophia!?” He stammers, appearing surprised to see her, “Wh-What are you doing here!?”

“I will be returning as Aibo Academy's vice president. Kyoya-sama’s orders.”

“Oh?”

She gets told by Shido that someone was coming, a transfer student. 

"Oh? Why, if it isn't Ryuenji Tasuku?" Magoroku greets with hands behind his back. A smile on his lips. "Welcome to Aibo Academy!"

"Shido Magoroku." Tasuku nods, "I'm glad to be here. I wasn't expecting to see you."

"As student council president, it's only natural that I take new students on school tours."

"Thanks." From the corner, blood-red eyes notice the icy figure standing close to the tan-haired. "Sophia Sakharov!"

She stoically turns to his voice, as he’s glaring warily at her. As expected. His posture completely changed once he saw her. But she says nothing, making waves for the tan-haired to talk.

Magoroku slightly panics but gestures his hand to the girl, “Let me introduce you once more to our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov!”

She nods, “Da.”

"You better not be here to cause any more trouble." Tasuku warily stares at her, “What are you trying to pull here back at Aibo?"

Pull here? Tasuku is skeptical of her. Even after being discovered as Death Shido, she was hunted down and warrant an arrest by the Buddy Police. She expects no less from the Buddy Boy Wonder.

"I've been granted permission to come back." 

She expected that much but she didn't care. It was pointless. Meaningless. She doesn't like doing meaningless things. He didn't trust her, even after everything they were through together. She didn't care. He was Kyoya-sama's foe. It was none of his business to know her goals.

"Are you and Gaen Kyoya planning something, again?" 

—

_Until we meet again._

She gets a feeling that their paths will cross again. Someday or someplace they will. It’s fate. 

It’s not surprising that Kyoya-sama manages to clear her name of being Death Shido and dropped all charges held against her. He’s always good at getting himself and anyone who works for him, out of trouble with a single sway. She thought as much. It’s not unexpected that Kyoya-sama would grant her permission to go back to Aibo Academy, finally returning to her place of being the student council president with a new mission.

She dutifully nods with a Da. She wouldn't dare go against his wishes. He was a God and going against him is like going against nature. 

Kyoya-sama believes she was much better in the hands of the other, more preferably in Shido Magoroku’s hands. That she works better with a team. How did he put it? Shido helps root her. She denies it. She’s better off working alone. As Gallows once put it, he'll just slow her down. Then again, the tan-haired did help a lot. At this point in time, they went through more things imaginable together. He’s so much trouble. But to deal with it anyway.

She knows her way around the many halls to the large building. She stops in front of the familiar door. The office to the student council room. She’s been in this room countless times before that it feels natural. She grabs the doorknob and slides the door open. 

“Please, knock before you enter—!”

“Shido.” She takes a step inside. He’s smiling down at the papers, being ready to look up at the voice.

“Huh?” He halts his words. He blinks as he flinches, his body tensing up. Finally, glazing up from his paperwork from the desk. He knows her voice from anywhere. His navy eyes catch her icy stare from across the room. She closes the door behind her.

“S-Sophia!?” He stammers, appearing surprised to see her, “Wh-What are you doing here!?”

“I will be returning as Aibo Academy's vice president. Kyoya-sama’s orders.”

“Oh?”

She gets told by Shido that someone was coming, a transfer student. 

"Oh? Why, if it isn't Ryuenji Tasuku?" Magoroku greets with hands behind his back. A smile on his lips. "Welcome to Aibo Academy!"

"Shido Magoroku." Tasuku nods, "I'm glad to be here. I wasn't expecting to see you."

"As student council president, it's only natural that I take new students on school tours."

"Thanks." From the corner, blood-red eyes notice the icy figure standing close to the tan-haired. "Sophia Sakharov!"

She stoically turns to his voice, as he’s glaring warily at her. As expected. His posture completely changed once he saw her. But she says nothing, making waves for the tan-haired to talk.

Magoroku slightly panics but gestures his hand to the girl, “Let me introduce you once more to our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov!”

She nods, “Da.”

"You better not be here to cause any more trouble." Tasuku warily stares at her, “What are you trying to pull here back at Aibo?"

Pull here? Tasuku is skeptical of her. Even after being discovered as Death Shido, she was hunted down and warrant an arrest by the Buddy Police. She expects no less from the Buddy Boy Wonder.

"I've been granted permission to come back." 

She expected that much but she didn't care. It was pointless. Meaningless. She doesn't like doing meaningless things. He didn't trust her, even after everything they were through together. She didn't care. He was Kyoya-sama's foe. It was none of his business to know her goals.

"Are you and Gaen Kyoya planning something, again?" 

—

It’s not long before the tan-haired awkwardly intervenes. He wants to show the boy wonder around the school.

She silently nods and follows without many words. She walks down the halls with them. As the president talks about the rooms, with hands behind his back, knowing his way around the school. On occasion, she catches a glimpse of someone watching her. It’s Tasuku, eyeing her from the sidelines. She looks back, stoically and he turns away hastily.

It’s not long before girls from the classes notice and run out to meet the boy wonder cop. 

Magoroku and Sophia already were ahead from before as they looked back at the group. Sophia views with hands to her side, impassively. The president was still smiling, with hands behind his back.

“Classes are still in session, everyone! Go back to your classrooms!” 

“Student Council President Shido Magoroku.”

Another voice takes them away. They both turn.

“Oh? If it isn’t Mikado Gao!”

Mikado Gao walks towards the two, “President Shido. Why are you in the Elementary school division building?”

“I was taking a transfer student on a tour.”

“A transfer student?”

“That’s right. Someone that you all know very well.” Magoroku lifts one of his hands and closes his eyes as he shifts, “A super-celebrity, well-known as a genius Buddyfighter.” He flinches back up, tilting his head slightly as his brows tucks, re-opening his eyes as he explains further, “The boy wonder of the Buddy Police, fighting evil and saving the day!”

“I’ve taken a leave of absence from the Buddy Police.”

Magoroku expression shifts at the voice. He frowns, appearing unhappy. Sophia says nothing in reply as she watches.

—

Magoroku was able to go back to school, making excuses. He was hanging out with the wrong crowd and he doesn't want to go back to be evil any time soon.

Sophia on the other hand, loyatly relives solely on Kyoya-sama.

It’s not long before the tan-haired awkwardly intervenes. He wants to show the boy wonder around the school.

She silently nods and follows without many words. She walks down the halls with them. As the president talks about the rooms, with hands behind his back, knowing his way around the school. On occasion, she catches a glimpse of someone watching her. It’s Tasuku, eyeing her from the sidelines. She looks back, stoically and he turns away hastily.

It’s not long before girls from the classes notice and run out to meet the boy wonder cop. 

Magoroku and Sophia already were ahead from before as they looked back at the group. Sophia views with hands to her side, impassively. The president was still smiling, with hands behind his back.

“Classes are still in session, everyone! Go back to your classrooms!” 

“Student Council President Shido Magoroku.”

Another voice takes them away. They both turn.

“Oh? If it isn’t Mikado Gao!”

Mikado Gao walks towards the two, “President Shido. Why are you in the Elementary school division building?”

“I was taking a transfer student on a tour.”

“A transfer student?”

“That’s right. Someone that you all know very well.” Magoroku lifts one of his hands and closes his eyes as he shifts, “A super-celebrity, well-known as a genius Buddyfighter.” He flinches back up, tilting his head slightly as his brows tucks, re-opening his eyes as he explains further, “The boy wonder of the Buddy Police, fighting evil and saving the day!”

“I’ve taken a leave of absence from the Buddy Police.”

Magoroku expression shifts at the voice. He frowns, appearing unhappy. Sophia says nothing in reply as she watches.

“We’ve been ordered to investigate the recent event.”

“Huh?”

“Huh? You want me to give you the Hundred Demons card?” He raised a brow.

She nodded, “Da. I need to use it for something.”

“All right, if that helps.”


	22. Chapter 22

## Buddyfight 100; Reflective Masquerade

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> Magoroku and Sophia are assigned to work together once again for a new mission! One of the many things they weren't expecting was falling for each other, as crazy as that may sound. Their experiences slowly drove them to care despite the world splitting them apart. They were constantly drawn and stick like glue but tear apart by their goals and the world. Maybe all it took was two crazed masters and a sinister CEO to do just that! This was fate. Wasn't it?

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159580/chapters/71587740/edit)



###  [Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159580/chapters/71587740): The Fresh Start

### Chapter Text

From above, the sky was a tinged of shaded orange while the quality of birds warbling and flying stretched his ears. A crisp air was wafting his hair along with the winds. 

A sound of footsteps crowded the area but those weren’t his boots. And no one else seemed to be around him. It was the sound of the piercing tone of heels, so thick and severe it took him from his solicitudes, thoughts, and complaints left in the back of his mind to be ignored. Those steps sounded so vaguely familiar. 

“Shido.”

His touring halted as his eyes met with those indifferent icy ones. Stoically staring at him without any expressions. A girl dressed in contrasting shades of fancy blue was blocking his pathway as she was sternly pacing before him, stopping a mere few away. She was wearing the small fancy outfit she was always dawning. A light blue dress with a dark blue stole encased by a single triangle button. Her snow pure white hair swaying along.

Her eyes met the student council president before he knew she was even there, scrutinizing him from afar in the silence of the darkness all while waiting for the current time to stop and go up to him. He didn’t even notice her shuffling out before she beckoned him. He wasn’t hard to miss with short neck-length tan hair with navy blue eyes, dressed in a dirty green uniform unlike anyone else she knew or seen before. A young man, near her age but a bit older. 

“S-Sophia!?”

Sophia? What is she doing here? What does she want? Why did she come back? His lips parted as his expression was bound with confusion.

“He’s calling you.”

“Huh?”

“Kyoya-sama is calling for you.” Kyoya-sama is calling? What does Kyoya-sama want with him? Her expression didn’t seem to fluctuate to any emotion so he couldn’t tell her thoughts or emotions. She just simply gazed at him as she spoke, “Come with me. It's important."

“All right… I’ll go,” He didn’t have a choice in the matter if she really came out all of the ways here just to get him. It must be important. 

They silently wandered around the city streets, which were mostly shockingly devoid of people. 

“So, um, how have you been? We haven’t talked for a while.” 

“...”

“So what have you been up to these last weeks?”

“That’s not important for you to know.”

He frowned. This wasn’t working.

He would attempt to communicate with her to ease the silence. Or asked her how she’s been doing since they last met, which was during the whole fight between Kyoya-sama and Mikado Gao. And even then, they were really in contact much; which happen to be such a long time ago, he felt. His questions would only be met with her silence or short simple answers and he would stiffly sweatdrop. She might as well teleport them now instead of walking in the streets of a sunrise sky, right? Maybe Kyoya-sama ordered her to walk? It seemed likely. 

Shortly, they made it towards the large buildings.

He would drag himself into the large structure, as she requested. With her leading the way, so shaky of what her intentions were. She could’ve just teleported there and forced him to come but she selected to simply cruise. 

The sounds of a clock chiming filled the dense frosty air, noisily ticking in a large city that was anticipating nightfall. Sunrise nearly slumped on the land, barely over the horizon rested the sun being relatively close to settling for the night. Leaving the sky to be mixed with hazy oranges, mingled with a variety of shades, devising the upper atmosphere in a deep orange blended with the gloomy clouds that hang above compounding with eccentric tunes of the azure; dismal sky. Everyone was well aware of how late it was going to be in Japan. The night was going to be here soon.

Natural light trickling over a massive structure with considerable panes demonstrates the view without notification. A construction was Gaen Company’s main headquarters, a place that was strongly recognized by all. 

Inside of that single large room sat a single figure. A white-haired with his legs crossed, looking almost bored out of his mind.

“Kyoya-sama.” 

The attention was drawn to the two while the name of the boy turned, “Ah, Sophia, you’re finally back.” He managed to lock eyes with the boy at his chair, which in reality was more like a throne. But why was it in the middle of the room? “Oh, and I see, you brought back Magoroku with you as requested.”

“Da.”

“Why am I here?” Magoroku stepped forward as his expression was locked in a confused daze, “Sophia said it was important.”

“Yes, it’s quite important. I’ll inform you of all you want to know quite soon.”

“What is it?”

“I made the proper adjustments so that Sophia Sakharov will return to be Aibo Academy's Student Council Vice President. She will be returning very soon.”

“Da.”

“She’s returning as our Vice-President!?” The tan-haired repeated, breathlessly, in shock. _‘So it was true! Sophia's really coming back to Aibo!’_ All it took was those words to make the young boy suspect but not protest. Yet this wasn't new to him, hearing it before, being informed of this just a day ago to prepare for her return. But his mind refuses to believe these words. At least he wasn’t the last to know this! Like always, he was kept in the dark by others! It was more so annoying.

Shido Magoroku was only inside the building from the order he had received, because Sophia dragged him here, telling him to come with her and follow her sways. That left him with no other choice but to come and so he did as requested. But now, he doubted this, there has to be more to uncover here? There’s no way Kyoya-sama would request him just for that, it wouldn’t even be worth it!

“She’ll be returning tomorrow, actually. I’m sure you were already informed of that and took the proper procedures for her arrival as expected from the Student Council President.”

“Of course!”

“Unfortunately with Disaster already being disbanded after the Gaen Cup, we lost most of our members… I was unable to track them down and I have no idea where any of them are. Kyoya-sama.” Her tongue continued lacking with any repentance but there was a reflection of pity glazing from her kernels.

“That’s fine. Their parts were done for anyway.” He slightly raised his head, while the familiar rhythmic tone that would make any swing towards him filled the room, “You two are the only ones I required for this mission now, actually.” Articulated with ease as he sat on his chair, standing proudly before him. Even his hands were so persuasive.

“A mission?” The tan-haired elevated one of his tan-colored brows, subsequently being taken out of his disoriented and stray daze to ponder about more questions to drown his mind, “What do you mean? You want Sophia and I to go on another mission together?" 

The white-haired CEO gave a nod confirming his mysteries to be true. His lips arced to a dull grin, “That's right. I would like you both to carry out something very important.”

Was that why she was coming back to Aibo? For a mission!? It makes sense, now he thought about it. She didn’t seem like the one to go back to their school without an important reason other than Aibo. There wasn’t a better reason, was there? A deeper reason for vagueness. That was the reason why he’d come to this place during a time like this! For a mission ordered by Kyoya-sama! 

“Is that why I was brought here?”

“Maybe. But there’s more to what I have to say.”

“What is it?”

“I would like for you both to meet the person under the name, **_Fuchigami Bolt_ **. And followed his every order, much like you do for me. I believe his powers are one with great curiosity to me. However, not much is known about the extent of his true power, as of now. But, I'm curious.” he apprised effortlessly where his extensive carmine eyes sufficed their gaze, "Assuming I could trust you both with the task?”

“Da,” Without a second thought, the white-haired briskly nodded. She understood his intentions unlike most. Carrying out his orders, no matter the cost, was important.

"O-Of course, sir!" 

Magoroku had no choice to pick from the bowl of orders, so he accepted and recognized his demands, nodding his head as well, biting back his only shattered pride to agree with him. He was nervously standing as tall as one can humanly be while meeting his master he assumed was still his master. Incompetently occupying the same space as him, yet he was both doubtful but appreciative to be operating with someone charismatic as him _—_ the astounding Gaen Kyoya _—_ the one and only. Even after losing to Mikado Gao, everyone knew him, being adored by the masses. Still, Kyoya was everything he craved to have and be. Publicity. Strength. Wealth. To be praised and be seen as a king. To be loved. Cling to that power, to his ranks and his father.

His eyes stirred as he caught a glimpse of the familiar white snow-like hair and icy blue eyes that were like an ocean that reflected the sky. The long blue dress that waves perfectly. That girl was Sophia Sakharov, the one who was chosen by the stars filled with destiny. What did she think of this? Did she really want to return? Why did he care? He shouldn’t, their relationship was just going to be the same it always was from the start. Even he was surprised he didn’t protest her return but instead was embracing their fresh mission again.

It was going to be the same as it started. 

She was the previous vice president of Aibo Academy, an emotionlessly cold vice. The higher one in the command chain, he was merely a puppet on her strings. A puppet she had to take care of, she mostly did. So empty and impassive that it was difficult to tell what she was thinking, her words so short and simple, they knew how to handle the boy. She was almost like a brick of ice, the bitter glacier that melts but only that; she was tremendously qualified for her role before, despite the abundance amount of hiking. With him deriding her, disputing her; she was still good at her responsibilities. And she was coming back. It left him in this muddled mess of confusion. Did he really want her to come back to Aibo?

Kyoya took their ‘yes’ blithely. Crimson eyes skimmed towards the white-haired, “Sophia?”

This took him out of his thoughts of her but kept his navy eyes on her frame, observing her gestures. Watching as the girl wordlessly and effortlessly nodded at the call of her name. Before she tugged her card out from her dull cerulean blazer as it continued radiating with the tinged of glittering tawny. As if she knew what to do without hearing it.

“Stars, guide me.” Above her eyes, an orb-like object materialized right in front of her. Those deep glacial azure eyes pasted to the object like some glue stick, scrutinizing inside the sphere. Almost stained. 

Magoroku noticed her behavior that caught his curiosity. His navy eyes accompanied her, lips parted as he became interested in what she was going.

“I discovered his location.” 

“Well done,” he complimented delightfully with her performances, “I’m leaving this up to you both now so don't fail me. But, before you leave, please _do_ remember to keep me updated on your findings."

"As you wish, Kyoya-sama."

“Good.” He smiles brightly at the two, “I’m sure you’ll both do well. Looking forward to your success.”

The tan-haired swallowed obstinately on his spit, imperceptibly nodding, navy eyes gazing. His appearance swelled with a mixture of hysteria and uncertainty. Only if he could gaze inside of her objective. 

As far as their background is concerned, the concept was not new to either of them. Both already met and worked together underneath the same master. That mission wasn't easy said and done, searching for fighters worthy enough to wield the darkness. The same dark power that would warp their mind as it wanted. The same dark swelling their hearts as well.

It was clear why Kyoya-sama had summoned the two ‘particularly’ with a mission, a significant one. Kyoya placed plenty of trust with them to help with his plans and hopefully further his chance of fully gaining power. With their current location set and the two were about to begin their courses.

The next phrase to Gaen Kyoya’s plan! 

Gaen Kyoya, Sophia Sakharov, and Shido Magoroku were in the large room but now it was left devoid of all but one soul. Time flew by their conversation with Kyoya and planning as the sun was completely gone from the sky, only leaving the luminescence from the moon to pour and glisten on the land. 

_‘We must have lost the track of time when talking…!’_

To the boy, the dark hours of the night and being late on the way back home, thanks to his duty as student council chairman, wasn’t so foreign. He often had to stay late to overcheck paperwork and made sure events were good, preparing for the kids in his grades. He wanted a good school environment. On the other hand, Sophia rarely slept, not feeling the need to, her mind wouldn’t allow her. 

In the frozen deep of the night, the sky with the dark outline, they teleported to a fresh location.

The tan-haired gape around the new area that was immense and obscure. Navy eyes carefully scanning the place. They were in some cavern area, circled by a gelatinous covering of rocks. The place was dismal and gloomy. There were fragments of broken portions from the rocks shattered across the dirty floor, including small minerals. The area was dimmed, iniquitous, and saturated.

Possibly a cave? He thought.

The place must’ve been plunged with vermin and mites, the perception of that provoked him to quiver. Not being highly fond of hugs. He scrupulously shunned bacilli, they were revolting adequately as it transpired. Detecting what appears to be waterfalls dribbling imminent promptly. 

His eyes stirred to adhere to Sophia’s stoic gaze… “Sophia?” He discreetly suspected this plan, “Are you sure we’re in the right place?” Puzzled almost...

“Da, there’s no mistake.” Her empty expression directed at the boy in question and acknowledged, “It said he would be here.”

She ceased as her stoic grimace reconstructed to a sniffling appearance. It was more than just clear that this young girl was also getting pestered with the absence of the person they were there to meet. She didn’t even want to work with him, let alone face him. He was just annoying.

“Well, I don’t see him here. In fact, I don’t see anyone around here. So your orb must be wrong!” 

Magoroku kept protesting, crossing his arms. She didn’t listen, in fact, she was ignoring him. Magoroku was being foolish. She only narrowed her eyes at him. Her orb was never wrong. It was true, the orb said this was the right place. He should be here. So where was this guy?

“Maybe he’s sleeping?” He questioned, “It is _late_ , you know.” 

**_“Who are you!?”_ **

As on the right cue, a voice roars rudely inside of the cave furnished with a broad voice of sheer malice and resentment. Filling their ears, ringing awfully with the noise. Such a rough and deep unfamiliar voice! The impromptu speech made the boy flinch from surprise, nearly yelping. Their eyes widened involuntarily. 

His coffee-colored averting their gaze to professedly scowl, at the two who penetrated his address. How did they get there? He had no idea but he could care less either way. He wanted them out of here!

_“And what are you doing in my lair!?”_

She warily shifted towards the voice, warily glistening her icy stare at the voice. Magoroku awkwardly swiveled to discover a male that appeared to be in his twenties. 

“We’re the ones who’ll be asking you the questions— ah!?” Magoroku paused his statement in horror when his eyes caught a glimpse of who he was talking to. Not only Magoroku but Sophia also took notice as well.

He was dressed in an abundant and bulky white jacket with golden trimming along the edges. Eyes almost like coffee in color, staring bitterly at the teenagers from his post. A piercing expression that would make everyone stutter. Dawning rather sharp claws virtually referred to glistening nails. Extended thick fangs, dripping from underneath his lips. A type of look he gave off the impression that he was possibly a vampire along with his massive muscle body. Red strikes beneath his eyes like bloody claws.

His expression was bitter and frigid than Sophia’s, this male was surely creeping him out. But this must’ve been the male, that bolt fellow. A well-built male appearing to be in his mid-adulthood years. Brown eyes, one remaining them of mere dark dirt. Blonde hair with raved slim lightened pieces attached. Jumping off from the large rock, making his way towards the two.

It was the male they saw inside of the orb!

The feeling his whole body trembling, tensing as the view of this male, whoever he was, was glaring daggers at them. Meeting him in person felt vastly different from viewing his picture inside of her orb, that’s for sure. 

Notably twitching but did his best to keep his floor on the stones and dirt. He felt the cold area grow hotter in his sweat. Softly pouring from his face. Pooled with the feeling. 

Sophia became rather cautious just in case the figure did something. Matching his same glare, warily eyeing him down like some sort of hawk.

“Fuchigami Bolt.” 

A voice of the female came in after, simply dubbing his name with a stern tone. Inadequate sensations within her voice were light and barely hearable. She seemed as nervous as Magoroku was feeling. Unlike him, she kept herself more in line, knowing better than Magoroku did. She was courageous and intelligent.

For a split moment, he paused, halting everything as his eyes widened at her before glaring, “How do you know my name!? 

“That’s not important,” She scorned off his inquiry, being dutiful she wasn’t interested in doing that. Not now. Not today, “We came here to help you.”

“You came to help me?” He felt the mocking tone he gave yet it felt confused as if he wasn’t expecting those words.

“Y-Yes!” Apprehensively shrieking, Magoroku did his best to keep his fears from leaving him as he stood his ground, not backing down, “Y-You should be grateful that we’ll even lead a hand to you in the first place!”

“Gesha-Gesha~!” Mocking laughs from his pocket was shortly heard… Gallows. Not long the buddy monster shot up from his card, “This guy doesn’t look all that bad, geh. But are you sure what want to mock him?”

“Gallows! Shut up!” 

The feeling of something inside of his chest growing deeper at Gallows’ mockeries. Poking at his notions. 

He snarls underneath his breath before narrowing his eyes while investigating the two teenagers in the foreground of him. They felt the judging eyes trailed their frames, covering every single inch of them, bitterly. His impromptu engagements insinuated that he was vacillating along, “And how do I know I can trust you?”

“J-Just give us the first order and we’ll complete it for you!” Magoroku bunglingly sputtered out, “Would that p-pleased you, sir?”

Being pricked in his abrupt thoughtfulness, Bolt was withdrawn for a mere moment before groaning in agreement with these plans, “Alright.” The two watched as his lips arched into a smirk, a glisten of light flicking in his coffee eyes, “Find the location of that Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu card for me!” 

“Huh? You mean that monster Mikado Gao fought at the Sky-tower not that long ago?” Magoroku asked as his features brightened curiously, “What do you want with him?”

“Just do as I say, got it?” Declaring, “When you do that, I’ll decide if you’re worthy!”

“Of course!” Magoroku nodded proudly and smiled, “We won’t let you down, sir!”

“Better not!” 

The two teens nodded at that, agreeing to his points. It was clear to them that they needed to fight the whereabouts of the card before they could get back. 

“Before we do that…”

She took a mere step forward towards the male, before digging in her pockets and pulled out a Core case. But not just any core case, no it was a dark core cast! Holding a dark core on top of her hand, covering it as if she was displaying it. Magoroku awkwardly glanced at her, being confused but following her sways as he only watched with lingering navy blue eyes. She’ll like to offer him something.

“Take this.” 

He glanced down at the item and cocked a brow, being confused with the notion, “What’s this?”

“A Dark Core.” She spoke to him in a delightful yet malicious manner. Her voice was all too well known, “He wants you to have it.”

Kyoya-sama… Of course, it was related to the CEO! The leader who had all of the power in who gets one or should get one in the first place. She couldn’t give out free Dark Cores, let alone a real one and not some double to some stranger.

He was hesitant for a moment as the feeling in his pit developed a wave of power as if it was calling him. It was a strange feeling, almost as if he needed that. No! He needed it! The dark power he craved! Roughly taking it from her hand and bringing it up to stare at the new item he had. A glisten of broken purple glisten in his eyes, she noted the shining notion the Dark Core was fond of him.

The dark core was unlike the Core Cases he saw before. This one was colored with a mixture of solid light and dark gray. The light gray appeared to be the bones. A purplish kind of jew in the middle, a deepish coloring that had made it almost as if you were staring into something else.

“Stars,” She spoke once more, lifting her head to the side staring at it, “Guide me.” 

After all her orb appeared as she glanced into the orb without question. Her icy glance peering at the screen, carefully viewing the display in front of her. 

“We will ask the person who last engaged in the fight with the card, Mikado Gao, as soon as possible.”

Magoroku agreed, _‘He fought Tenbu yesterday at the sky tower. So the most sensible thing to do is to ask him. This shouldn’t be difficult! I’ll breeze this quickly!’_

And they kept those words in mind.

“Good, now leave!” This guy was really kicking them out here, wasn't he?

“Yes, sir!”

* * *

The capital was occupied with people as he progresses outside. 

Aibo Academy was the institution among the best, everyone in Japan distinguished it for being one of the greatest schools to go to just to analyze and enhance your buddyfight skills and Buddyology as a whole. The school was considerably prominent, extremely spacious with different rooms, and had an abundance of opportunities. Even having their fighting stage the students can use.

The massive sun-drenched with intense heat, inadvertently dangling above as it was glistening their frames in the relaxing warmth, it brought comfort to Magoroku at least. A kind of warmness that felt like a blanket. While the sky illuminated blue brilliantly, a comely hue, tangling well with the fluffy snowiness of the clouds above as the trees danced to the waves of the wind, softly blowing in their direction. Sparse movement ruffling their locks. While birds circling high in the clear azure were chirping with a captivating melody, warbling a timbre.

A summer day at Aibo was far too common.

A fresh day rolled around as they ambled, strolling near one another towards the school. As he lets a fresh of air leave his lips, a relaxing day so far still has a strange gut feeling swelling inside of his chest. Right beside him, a step behind was a girl. Dawning all blue and white, of all different shades that blended well with the rest of her features. As the creases of her dress sway with the swings. 

She had white-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. Waving in the summer winds, she didn't seem to care. She had unique icy blue eyes as bright and deep as the clear blue sky. Those eyes were bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter as if one glare would melt those before her. She was so stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with high shoulders and devoid expression. Focused on the pathway in front of her and serious in their mission of locating the Tenbu card. No matter the cost, she’ll complete the mission at hand no matter the cost or lengths she had to go. So dutiful. Always taking her duty as seriously as one cares. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake. She served an important role, in being his partner in crime. Often being the smart one since most of the time, if not, all of the time, she saw right past his flaws and plans. 

She knew how to handle him well as if she was seemingly trained for this task since she was born. Wouldn’t blink twice before sending someone to their doom, and finally into their grave. She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s customs as his new vice. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. And here she was doing so once more.

Hands behind his back, as he ponders for a moment. Having Sophia back felt rather nice, really. Something to finally talk to and they could start anew with this. He wasn't sure if Sophia wanted that.

Consequently, he managed to enroll in the school for that reason alone. He was at Aibo for all of his life as far as he could remember. He was their prevailing President of the school. All of the students simply refer to him as Student Council President or simply President Shido. A name rightfully fitting, people rarely use his first name Magoroku. He was among the best in his school, being ranked second in his grade and being book-smart. 

He saw himself as the king, better than anyone else. Mocking those below him, seeing them as nothing but stepping stones to his chest piece game. He craved fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. But he didn’t care about the disciples as much as he claims to.

He was outspoken, assured, lively. Always flashing a knowing smile at his peers. Inventing rather highly of himself while mocking those around him. He was quick to judge those who ranked below him. Allowing his thoughts to be heard but he was quite childish but he wasn’t alone, anymore. 

It felt strange having someone else inside his room with it at all times, and it took some improvement for them to find some sort of comfort around each other. She showed to comprehend the school better than most, despite being new and how truly huge the section was. Which was pleasant, since he wasn’t so fond of training new people for the job. She was quite trained in the matter.

Focused on the pathway in front of her and serious in their mission of discovering fighters worthy enough for the powers of the dark core. While focusing on the current tournament, the ACB Cup. They were both working underneath the same master, ordered to look for fighters worthy enough to wield the darkness and it warped their mind. Always taking her duty as seriously as one cares. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake, knowing the right moves to make and the words to say, always keeping her shoulder high and proud. Being confident in herself.

She served a significant role in being his partner in crime. Often being the smart one since most of the time, if not, all of the time, she saw right past his flaws and plans. She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s attendant as the new student council vice and his assistant. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. But he didn’t know about her private life and they rarely discuss those sorts of topics. 

Brilliant blue eyes were as intense as the winter ice, always looking ahead with a devoid expression, nothing seeping underneath her cracks. Icy blue eyes as bright and viciously thick as the clear blue sky. Simply standing off to the side being as still as a statue; often having her gaze glued on something. She kept to herself, only speaking when it was needed or when she had to.

White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with stern high shoulders and devoid expression. Almost glaring daggers at those who lives she drains. Ruthlessly cold and stern, strict, and willing to take the proper action to get what she wants.

Clashing personalities but they somehow accomplished to form a unique bond over time, not being friends but also close. They managed to work together, forming good teamwork. Playing off each other’s moves as if there wasn’t a chance in the world. She stepped up for him when Genma was glaring, explaining and Magoroku instantly played that off.

They did as much as one could to prepare, Sophia even helping him to ensure. Often leaving Sophia to be very busy regarding other things. Doing the proper research on all of the fighters, despite his confidence in believing they had a high chance of winning. Their team was bound to win through his eyes but also she stated there wasn’t a need to watch it if they were going to win. Magoroku wanted to be fully prepared, it didn’t hurt to refresh his mind. 

Keeping all of the fighters mentally noted in his head as he sat on his chair with the remove in his gloved hand. At first, he thought it was a chore, and nothing else being wearied of the battles but shortly, he erupts in sheer laughter and belatedly slips off his chair with a loud yelp being unable to control himself very well. Smacking himself on the floor gave him a wake-up call to stop creating jokes about these fighters. He wouldn’t admit it but he didn’t want to lose without studying the fights beforehand knowing fully well it could’ve been useful to do so. They were going to fully prepare the fights, no matter the costs. 

The white-haired merely observed this impassively, even crossing her arms at one point as he kept chuckling. Staring at him for the most before looking away when he finally fell to the hard ground. Giving her facts of some of the fighters and input when she needed or wanted. But for the most part, Magoroku enjoys talking and hearing himself talk. 

She was only serving with him and doing as she was told by him from their master, and he was in the ABC Cup for his self-indulgent career. He’d watch the fighters having their battles from the ranks. Even locking up that Genma guy for the sake of his plans. She did everything she needed, even taking plans into her action when he wouldn’t. Often giving her orders, discussing them beforehand before calling her name, to which she knew what needed to be done. She understood what she needed to do and what had to be done. 

Locking up Gemma below by making him fall when the floorboard opens, using the cameras they added into the room when needed. She kept her tablet with her, utilizing the item to take notes or to watch the cameras. Even keeping in contact with her beloved master. 

He wanted nothing more than to win the ABC Cup, just as he declared he was going to his father. And his father was waiting. Bringing the award home to show his father was his top goal and prove to everyone else who was boss in this school. Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Everything that mattered to him at this very moment was this ABC Cup. His professedly and impeccable approaches. However, Sophia had different plans, despite being rather annoyed working with him but they were both operating for the equivalent person, nonetheless. Both still working to achieve the same goals. 

She was a member of her team and the only one who stayed inside the Buddy Pit. Normally, viewing him from the sidelines. She had a keen eye, being glued to the many keys panels and screens in her sights. Often giving notes before or after the match. 

When plans didn't go his way, he would easily tick, anger would fill his eyes as the plans didn't seem to work as he hoped. Triggering the bitterness of his soul. Normally, he complains and shouts, dramatically but never went that far but the Cup… 

Seeing him at his worst. Witnessing him and his emotions were all too common. 

Viewing his every twitch, his every move, hearing his words as he spoke. He often paced around the room, talking to himself and groaning when things weren’t going his way before. She normally stood near the bookcase while her eyes trailed him without a word but the annoyance was seeping beneath

Pacing around the room as his mind was racing. Disoriented, blurred, dubious. In a pure fit of fury and indignation, he ended up knocking the books off their casing. As a loud thud would saturate the capacity.

He often threw a huge fit once they entered the room, she would sit on the sidelines simply viewing with annoyance. Screaming and he kept shouting in sheer exasperation, tossing the books off the shelves, allowing the countless pages to spread open, and breathing heavily. 

Letting out all of his pent up emotions, not caring if she was inside of the office, he trusted her more than enough to see him at his lowest points. Breaking points. But he was far too overconfident for his good that he failed to see his flaws, causing him to act in such a manner.

Her master trailed her to deal with this. On the account of their master, allowing him to get out his anger was something that needed to be done. 

But they were all past that now, seeing this as a new start. And it was a strange way it kinda was one for them.

“So, do you need a tour around the school to refresh your memory? Or do you remember the locations of everything, our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov?” 

“There’s no need for that, Shido.” She responded in her typical stern tone, “I wasn’t gone for that long.”

True. Yet it felt like forever since Disaster happened, failing and breaking after the Gaen Cup was over and Kyoya lost to Mikado Gao. When it was only a few months beforehand. 

“I know that.” He sighs, “I only wanted to make sure!”

_Shido. We have a mission to complete._ _All of that can wait…_ “Our first duty is to find the Tenbu card,” Her voice was stern while her expression was as indifferent as always. Her only concern was making sure they knew where the card was and report back to Ikauzchi.

“That’s right! But we all day to report back to him so I say to take our time and plan things out before we do anything else.”

“Da.”

Magoroku awkwardly shifted back, “In that case, I’ll go back to my room, now!”

“Wait.”

“What?” Magoroku paused and turned to look at her. She was telling him to wait? 

“It’s best if we’re together as much as possible.” 

He blinked. Not expecting to hear those words. “I guess that’s a good idea.” It could be but also, maybe Sophia wanted to know where the Tenbu card was and hear it first hand? 

As far as their background is concerned, the concept was not new to either of them. Both already met and worked together underneath the same master. That mission wasn't easy said and done, searching for fighters worthy enough to wield the darkness. The same dark power that would warp their mind as it wanted. The same dark swelling their hearts as well.

Was it even a good idea to be working with her once more? But they had good teamwork, playing off one another’s moves as swiftly as one did and made that work. They made it work the first time, so why not again? He ignored those doubts and thoughts. But he doesn’t mind her company, despite her stern and indifferent nature.

The two simply waited for their time. Until he checked the clock.

“Oh!” His eyes flicked as his features brightened, “That reminds me, shouldn’t that Mikado boy be out of class right about now?”

“Da, he should be alone right now.”

“Perfect.” They both planned the right time to ask since he always was with his friends. They wanted to get him alone. “Now would be as good as any to ask him!” 

He halted his steps on the floor, before wheeling his face to look at the girl as she also stopped with his sway. Now staring at him with her typical icy cold sky-blue eyes, stoic expression still staining her features. She closed her eyes as her written features never shifted to anything else. Right now, they should go locate him as soon as possible. 

They need to ask him the whereabouts of that card right away so her eyes shifted to the air, raising her card hand.

“Stars.”

“Wait, don’t do that.” He brought his hands up, “Using your powers during school hours is prohibited, Sophia!”

She stared at him, it was expecting for him to even stop her in her tracks but was annoyed. “Then do you know where he is, Shido?”

“Of course!”

By this, she brought her hands down, only hoping he was telling the truth. She didn’t respond to him, only peering in front of her with that same devoid expression. He didn’t need to be praised for knowing that information but the lucky chance Mikado Gao must’ve got the card. One she always had imprinted on her features. 

“I think I know where he might be! Follow me, Sophia! Hurry!”

Dwelling with the outsides parts of the academy, they traveled with the girl trailing him closely from behind. All while ignoring his fellow students from all around them, not paying any mind. They were all still pawns to his game. Their sights set on something important, their mission of finding Mikado Gao and asking about that Tenbu card. A raspy voice escorted his way, growing more boisterous. The end of his lips would crook a conspiratorial smirk.

Eyes sharpened on the target of his amusement while caricaturing purring permeated the atmosphere. Those tawny coded temples arched with recognition, vigilantly scrutinizing those before him. His boots tick with the soil, stepping closer to the girl strolling alongside his moves. She harmonized wordlessly to his orders to the tea while her expression was devoid. But he halts as he felt the space between them was good enough.

“Oh? What’s this, what’s this?” His eyes caught notice of the familiar boy walking in circles, “Buddy Police Youth trainee, Mikado Gao.” He raised one of his arms he had resting behind his back. Closing his eyes as his hand pointed at the female in question. His lips still arched to a smirk, almost proud, “Let me introduce you once more to our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov!” She warrants some enlightenment and fresh introduction, he thought.

Closing her eyes and nodding with a single “Da.” 

The small Dragon World monster stepped forward as the sound filled their eyes, “What the heck do you guys want with us!?” Along with a familiar raspy and harsh tone.

Sophia didn’t bother to respond. She wasn’t one for words except when she was obliged to speak, allowing the male to control the talking point like he always did in the past. Not caring as long as they got the proper information they needed. Only choosing to speak when she had to or wanted, not because of no reason. While she kept her emotionless expression written on her features, refusing to leave her.

Magoroku still kept his cool and calm nature, so brilliant and brimming self-assurance. He had his eyes closed, merely shrugging at the small dragon, “There’s something I want to ask you, as Student Council President,” His eyes fluttered open and gazed back at the boy, “That monster you fought at the sky tower, Tenbu or whatever.” His navy eyes carefully watched as the redhead hummed in surprise, parting his lips. Magoroku instantly knew that the male knew what his expression was implying. The perfect time to ask him now, “Where is he now?”

He was using his title as some of the justification to talk to him and to gain some intel on what he needed. A good excuse wasn’t pitiful at all. His excuses always seemed perfect from his point of view. He consulted himself, however, this was no time for that. He needed to focus on the mission at hand here. And it was true, commonly using his title to often get away with things and it worked too! Remaining rather pleased with himself for running things along swimmingly, finally fluttering his eyes open, altering the glance of his fingers so his index finger was now pointed at the two mere inches away from him…

Gao stood there in his shocked gaze, finding himself unable to talk. That was the one question he wasn’t expecting them to ask. He was dumbfounded but also jarred. His small dragon from Dragon World, Drum only grew more ferocious as the moments passed. And he had every right to be annoyed and suspicious of them. They weren’t good people to place it lightly. They were people who did awful things, heck the white-haired Ice Queen was keeping Tasuku away from him and nearly murdered them by teleporting them high in the sky to fall to their death! 

“Why are you asking such a thing!?”

His gut feeling was growing with a feeling. Magoroku was becoming increasingly irritated at this dragon. Who did he think he was!? Questioning him, the great Shido Magoroku, like that!? He wasn’t fond of this. He craved answers not to deal with this disgusting attitude from a Dragon who knew nothing! He was sure that this was wasting their time. Letting his body lean forward a little more, narrowing his eyes, expression a glance of pure annoyance. Letting his annoyance be known, written on his face, asking the buddy’s question...

“Because that person said…”

_‘He’s going to ruin the plan.’_

“Shido!” Her voice echoed the area loudly as she shouted sternly. She had instantly detected his words as impatience. Her ocean coded eyes shifted to the side, giving him a cold shoulder. Icy sky-blue eyes layered with a cold intense glare of annoyance. A dense and foolish male that would demolish their plans without warning if the word got out. 

Sumptuously, she raised her leg while utilizing her body muscle and everything she got a single blow of her heel. Pulverizing the tips of her heels harshly against the rubber of his dark coded boots. As the sound of his painfully grasping rang through her ears. Twisting her heel as sharply as one could, making sure he couldn’t find the words to speak.

He grasps at a sharp twisting pain entering his body, causing it to sting painfully. His yelps end up caught within his windpipe, gasping for air. His cheeks stained with his lack of air, strikes of redlining his cheeks. Being slightly rosy in tone. As the throbbing course his body with the thick stinging bad. He hated it. 

If swift action of pain got him to keep his mouth from allowing their secrets to reveal. She had no other choice but to perform some kind of inflicted pain on him then so be it. Good, she hopes he suffered from that. A lesson well learned from his part. Once she felt that was good enough for him to learn. She hastily extracted her heel from his black boot while her frame straightened. 

He hoisted his leg once she swayed away from his, grabbing his leg and holding it. 

_“Why me? Why me? Why me?”_ Murmuring tortuously while jumping up and down. As his commonly used phrase repeated under his breath. On repeat like a broken player waiting to be recharged. His cheeks embracing an exposure of inflaming red. With rosy cheeks. As his foot was painstakingly prickling with despondency.

Standing her foot, still standing straight. Simply not heeding his pleas and begs for the pain to go away. Resorting back to her neutral expression, keeping her shoulders hand, and arms on her sides. Those icy eyes staring at the two seemingly ignoring that her boss was in sheer pain from her hits. She was now impassively at the two in her way. 

“Any Buddyfighter would want to know.” 

“I don’t know if she’s telling the truth or not.”

His buddy monster was still lingered by their actions, knowing fully what the white-haired had done to them in the past, for example, working alongside a group of villains seemingly months ago while also using her power to send him and Gao almost five hundred meters up to the sky without owning a buddy skill. But still… his mind was swelling with thoughts. Were they good or were they bad? Why did they need to know? Or better yet… Why would they even care? Her expression was void of any notable expressions for the small dragon world monster to code right? By this time the tan-haired slowly recovered, feeling the pain slowly washing away at the dragon spoke. She could be lying and it was hard to tell with her tone and devoid expression.

“Aw, it’s fine,” Gao did his best to reassure his buddy, “As for grandpa Tenbu,” He pointed at himself, glancing back up at the two familiar faces, “I’ve got him.”

A malicious and cold shadow casting beneath the topcoat of their eyes after hearing those words clarified all of their contemporary inquiries. Expeditiously processing every single one. While their minds float with countless ideas. They were rather pleased with the current answers. As the malicious feeling grew in their deepest cores of their darkcore taking over their emotions, building up inside of them. They share that name with malicious glare, sharing the same ideas.

He had it. They needed it.

Magoroku was first out of his sudden evil daze, closing his eyes trying to regain his sense, raising his hand into the air almost as if he was seemingly waving at the two before letting his commonly used large smile. The Vice was next, following his actions, wordlessly closing her eyes, refusing to let the others see the darkest taking over her. Doing his utmost to retain his smile and friendly manner. Fake mirth.

“In that case, good luck!”

That was all he said, stirring his heels, making his way to turn around. Sophia swiftly follows him on their getaway. Preparing for their next phrase. Hearing their steps kissing the floor below them in a familiar rhythmic tone. The sound of dirt pouring out. Sophia followed his footsteps, closely following in pure silence before they were near the rims of the white sidewalk, away from everyone and everything, just Sophia and him.

Trailing near the thick trees along with one of the paths in schools, away from all of the students and people. Away from everyone else but the female. They both were hidden and buried deep inside their thoughts at the information. 

“I never expected Mikado Gao to have him…” He started, breaking the mere silence between them, voicing out his thoughts out loud, “I guess it’s true that it’s hard to spot what is right under your nose.”

The female ignored his words as he felt a flash of emotion course in her body, the familiar sensation instantly comprehending who it implied, catching his speech within her cognizance. As if someone was calling their presence, part of the dark core. 

“Shido.” She would call his name after a while. And it would grab his attention. 

Instantly, his body came to halt from the tone of her voice as questions began floating within his mind once more, beginning to wonder if she had a plan. Maybe she needed something important? But that dubbing made him feel uneasy. Sweat Dripping, grimacing. An uncomfortable expression is written on his features recalling what she had done to him beforehand. He began to feel quite uneasy, “What is it?”

Taking a few more steps forward before halting her own steps as well, pulling out her glowing golden card, raising it towards her chest area. Scrutinizing strictly at the male, her expression firm and stern but was shockingly dull and hushed...

“He’s calling.”

His shoulders slightly raised, humming in confusion being rather unsure of what she actually met here, “Huh?” 

He stared in confusion as a familiar black and orange color surrounding them, not long after that he teleported back into a familiar place, mid up in the air. His navy eyes dilated at his lack of footing, seeing the large barking of water, he involuntarily sank down, yelping before that got altered to almost asphyxiating like noises. His body strictly pulled back as they were engulfed with her teleportation abilities. She disembarked softly on the rocks, swiftly falling without any effort. While she heard a loud splash of water next to her along with a loud yelping noise in return. 

He contrived to slump, yelping in bewilderment as he felt a collision of something anti abstainer caressing his material. Submerging inside a large body of water. Struggling, nearly suffocating before picking himself up, grasping for that much-needed ventilation. He hastily managed to lift himself up as the loud sudden sound filled his ears, letting out a gasping noise, feeling the large cold wet hitting his body as it finally made contact with the air. His eyes tightly sealed together, furrowing his brows seemingly hoping the water would dry…

“Warn me before you teleport us!”

A sudden sound of a large gust of wind filling his ears, ranging. Shockingly fluttering his eyes open as he heard his buddy’s mocking laughter and his buddy teleporting out of his card closely near he was.

“Gesha-Gesha~!” His slim purple eyes studying the male standing the water, his frame covering in mere sweat and water, “You look pathetic, geh, Magoroku!” Sophia spoke nothing, simply walking away, letting their voices drown out from her ranging.

He leans forward, raising both of his arms, fisting his hands, “Gallows, shut up!” Using his body straight, he hastily lifted himself for the water, hearing the rather large currents move along with his sways, instantly taking notice that his female partner in crime was long gone, walking away. Awkwardly shifting his frame, reaching out his hands for her, “Oh, Sophia! Wait for me!” His scream was tumultuous, Gallows shifting, hearing his sways simply floating away from him, ignoring his calls.

“Come on!” 

He shouted helplessly before, letting a deep and annoyed sigh excuse his lips, he brushed himself off, initiating sure he was dehydrated before, rashly sprinting towards the area while making sure he didn’t fall on the rocks. He didn’t like being here alone. 

Sophia made her stoic throughout the mountain land, ignoring everything else to meet the person who asked them with the mission in the first place. Icy stoic eyes met his bulky frame from above, her features were still stoic. Gallows was closely following from behind, trailing her closely. 

“Where is he!?” He asked, eyes glaring at her, “Where’s the Tenbu card?”

“The Tenbu card is with Mikado Gao. He told us he had the card himself.”

He moans at this before noting something… “Where’s the other one, you had a boy with you, didn’t you?”

“Shido?” She asked but it was clear who he was talking about with her, “He’s coming.”

“He better come soon,” He groans before turning around and digging into the chicken wing he already had in his hands. And thus, they both waited there.

As he recapitulated, he took note that the male they saw earlier was sitting high on the rock, munching down on the food, a chicken wing, eating the very last bite of it. He heard their calls, taking the last bite of the meat remaining on the large white coded bone; veering his frame around as he lifted his arm, wiping his lips. As the end of his lips curved to an easily careless smirk, “So you found out where Tenbu is hiding out.”

The young teen was in pure shock in hearing his gratified reports avoiding his lips. He halted his running once he was there, staring up at the male in pure confusion, “H-How do you know that…!” Sophia! Yes, it must be her! Or what else would he know!? Magoroku swerved his head to glance at Sophia and Gallows from the rock, “Don’t tell me that…!”

Sophia had her head dislocated as well, glimpsing back at the male, “That’s right. I told him.”

“You didn’t notice, geh?”

_‘No, Gallows. I didn’t notice because you and Sophia ran off without me.’_

The male narrowed his eyes at him, his navy coding was castrated to sinless black as little sweat appeared on his features. His lips curled awkwardly as he was annoyed and confused at their words. His tan brows awkwardly arched, trying his utmost to process his given information, 

_‘I wish I wasn’t the last one to know things…!’_

“The time has come for you three to work with me.”

He said just as promised, they were worthy associates for him! 

“Huh?” His words took him off his guard…

_Did he just say work with him!?_

He was going to work with someone else!? With Gallows and Sophia!? He supposed he didn’t have much of a choice. 

Parting his lips from shock as the tips of brows raised from along the edges, “Huh?” veering his head back to face the male, starting a bucky male up on the rocks.

“Use this!” After he spoke, he threw the card up into the air without warning, “Awaken!” The card started to glow before a rather large purple symbol appeared in mid-air as the male started yelling, **_“Power of Darkness! Power of fiends! Power of the Hundred Demons!”_ **

Shockingly the chairman eyes the display as a gust of wind formed into an unfamiliar monster, four large ghostly like hands coming from the utter layers of his body, different times of green and blue in coloring, holding different kinds of weapons. A bat almost like a layer coloring his chest with bright teal tripping along with the outer layers of coding. Thick curving hours from the sides of his head. Actually looking moderately attractive despite its disturbing scenery the male solely picketed in the celibate collision. 

“Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!” His sound moved raspy, unrolling his blood cox eyes, five of them also like a spider of some sort before smoke started to pour out from his lips. This whole character reminded the tan-haired as if he was some sort of large spider in a fashion, “What’s mine yours is mine! What’s mine is also…” He paused, “You know the rest.”

Raising a mere brow. Magoroku’s expression sterilized to a muddle of confused and quailed, “Y-Yes! I do.” 

“A Hundred demons can also take control of anyone it seems fit, beneficial for stealing the food I crave for,” He hastily added that amount of information, “Now go!” He loudly ordered the rest of them, “Go get Tenbu!”

Sophia hardly drowsed, placing her hand from under her jacket, pulling out her glowing buddyfight card once more, “Da.” Formulating a teleportation portal once more as she reaped the card from the air. Gallows bothered to follow inside the teleportation, 

The tan-haired awkwardly watched their rather mysterious adjustment from afar, deliberating if the two had a disposition or something like that, it seems that way to his views. But he was the one in charge. He’ll have a meaningful talk with those two later.

“No! You, wait!”

Magoroku felt his whole body tensed at his harsh words, he sheepishly altered his frame deciding, ungainly pointing at himself, “Who!? Me!?” 

The male making his way towards him with a rather stern expression written on his features before shifting to a mocking expression, “Who else is here?”

“Um… only me…!”

“Yes, now listen, Shido, or whatever your name is. It’s important.”

He explained before pulling something out of his pockets, handing it to the male mere inches in front of him. 

“Oh, okay!”

His navy eyes traveled down to see him holding a black object Magoroku gazed down at in mere confusion. 

“Oh? What is this?” He rigorously investigated, feeling agitated.

“Look closely.” 

It was a dragon but almost looks kinda like a skull of one. But instead of being white, it was abstruse black in color. He noted. His navy eyes slightly widened from his sudden shock.

“A darkness Barrier,” He emphasized, handing the male the tool, “Use it to buddyfight opponents for the Omni Lord!”

“Yes, sir! Thank you, I shall use it!” Magoroku clumsily nodded before exercising the item and storing it within his pockets.

“Snatch Tenbu from Mikado Gao’s hands!” His eyes dilated, his hand shivering uncontrollably as it was constructed in air. His voice shaking and filled with longing and thirst, “I just can’t get that wonderful flavor out of my mind! I want to eat it again!” Shutting his eyes tightly and cupping his fists, digging his white claws tightly around the fabric palms of his hands, his amplification rising with concupiscence, it resembles, for the board and card. It was obvious to the trio that he coveted some sort of meat, “Right this moment!”

Magoroku jumped out of the portal hastily, dropping down to his office, finding Sophia and Gallows were already there. Waiting for them in the office. Both glaring at him as he made his way past the portal. 

“What took you so long, geh?”

Magoroku swung his head at that, “He had something he wanted to give me… b-but that’s not important right now!” He dismissed the two, “Right now, we need to form a plan on how to steal that card!”

“I think it would be best,” She spoke as she held the card within her grasp, “If Gallows here found a person to possess." Clearly one of them did it, it wouldn’t end well. Rumors would start not that she cares but it could cause large problems in the future for all of them.

“Gesha-Gesha!” The monstered seemed pleased with this slightly dancing like a happy little Darkness Dragon World monster that he was, “Time for me use my shadow ability, Geh!”

“Hey! You better not use my shadow again, Gallows!” Magoroku annoyingly shouted, pointing a finger at his body, “You know how much I hate it when you do that!”

“Gesha-Sha, you complain too much, geh, Magoroku.”

Magoroku pouted before ignoring him. He seemed doubtful, narrowing his eyes while protesting and questioning this, “Are you really going to hand him that card, Sophia!?” Sophia didn’t respond instead she converged on the plans. He heaved a brow at the girl’s choices, “Who knows what he might do!” 

“There’s no need to worry.” Stoically taking the card, having it between her fingertips, “Gallows.” She calls and he seemingly listens. Closing her eyes as she allows him to take the card using his powers. Laughing with his bones is thrilled to take this charge. Creeping on the floor, melting into the floor shadows while singing something the two didn’t pay any mind too. Keeping in the shadows so no one would noise.

Magoroku was still doubtful but listened, hopefully, Gallows wouldn’t cause any trouble or be discovered. Sophia already called on her blue orb, peering at it, watching the monster closely with her powers. Watching him dance around and process the monsters. 

The plants fell and turned to ice. 

His eyes widened as the monster followed the orders without causing any problems.

Following the shadows of the two humans, he made his way back to them without much fail. And she let go of the orb. 

“So what now, geh?”

“We wait.”

“Where’s the card?”

“Geh, it flew away…”

“What!? So it’s not on school grounds anymore!?” He panics at the notion, “Oh, no! Hurry! We have to go look for it right away!"

Spontaneously Magoroku dashed inside the portal without any second thought; leaping in with Sophia and Gallows following strictly dilatory him before the entrance made it the other side, reopening and their feet landing on the building. Going straight for the railings as he grasps on it with his gloved hands. As their body turns to gaze up at the clear blue sky

He narrowed his eyes at this contemporary currency the monster was in, scrutinizing the frame without the picture instead. 

That greedy hundred demon monster managed to get caught high in the air, trying to rip it. Pronouncing the monster’s leg being cut between the strings of the buddy police. 

“This is a bad situation.” 

The girl’s voice rang through his ears as she commented, influencing out his solicitudes faultlessly on this without him requiring to voice it. 

Gallows directs to glance at his buddy from the other end, “What do you want to do, geh? Magoroku?” 

Sophia also turned his gaze to study Magoroku, her expression being void of much of anything else. But she was looking to him for answers and duty. He wasn’t going to let them down! Surely, he has something. Right?

Wait.

He has it.

That’s right! He was adequately in administration here, they let him call the projectiles! He knew exactly what to do! Recalling his previous talk with their brand new master. He shifted his figure to talk a small glance at him…

“I’ve received something from Master Ikazuchi just for an occasion!” 

He utilized his frame back, lowering his eyes back down to his shirt, elevating his hands up to his pockets, pulling something out. 

He clutched onto the raven-colored item with his gauntlets, “This black skull!” 

After he vocalized the matter spontaneously perched up, the cores radiating splendidly with the tinged of red, breeding the male to smirk with satisfaction, sensing the iniquity and irresistible effectiveness brimming odd such an object, “Darkness Barrier, activate!” Raising his arms back, in a throwing motion, using all of his wills to toss the skull as high as he possibly could up to the air.

The three patrolled as a mini-sized hydra abruptly popped up, flying around what seems to be a large ball with a mixture of purple and black, as it was swirling around the ball, growing bigger until the dragon swiftly flew below, leaving the ball to burst out adhesive lines of concealment before they were inundated by the blackness. He flinched by allowing the heavy winds to take his body, closing his eyes before re-opening them, finding he was in some sort of buddy-like area, filled with a large rock almost like the desk in front him, possibly a screen or keypad, he appropriated. With three large purplish almost coded pinkish orbs in front of them.

“So, uh, where, are we, Gaou-chan?”

“We don’t know either!”

They were all teleported, being nearby. Caught in their wed, evil wedding they had the strings too!

He watched all the two humans speak from their cameras as Gallows was preeminent to respond, “A real weird one has wandered in.”

The tan-haired ignored his buddy and proudly cupped his fist with pride, “In any case! Let’s fight him within this Darkness Barrier, and take Tenbu away from him!” 

Sophia merely stared at him, distrusting his trail of thought, “And who’s going to be the fighter?”

He froze from shock at her point, his eyes ghosting before he diverted his enclosure, his knuckles tensing, “Oh! Um…” Turning his frame to face her. His lips and brows seemingly glowering towards her, a petty glance. 

He wasn’t so certain, he didn’t plan enough ahead, did he?

Appears that way.

She seems to notice his stuttering and lack of response, understanding that he simply wasn’t going to give him the correct answer she wanted, instantly responding to him before he kept dwelling further…

“For the time being, you two should fight,” She lowered her frame, closing her eyes as she took her familiar glowing card out from under her jacket once more, placing it near her chest as if she was praying in some way, “with the Hundred Demon monster as your buddy.” 

She knew what had to be done.

With sheer order and pure haughtiness with her expression, re-opening her eyes, throwing her hand with the card out, shouting loudly, “Death Ruler Gallows,” Her card began to glow further as her bright blue eyes peered down at it, “I order you to possess Shido!”

Magoroku placed his gloved hands on the side of his head as his eyes swelled with wreck; abruptly sensing an ominous tingling throughout his material. His thoughts spin, feeling a slight burning sensation rushing to his cheeks as small streaks of pure bright red framed. His frame glowing, sweat pouring down his cheeks, feeling the water dripping…

“W-wait a second!” He was hearing her correctly? Gallows possessing him!? Can she even do that!? What is happening!?

His buddy hastily went flew towards him as his body bunglingly staggered back and forth, howling in the method, his cheeks now stinging, stuffy as ardor as he couldn’t do anything against what’s transpiring, “Gesha Gesha! Don’t try to fight it!” Was all he spoke before they nearly felt backward and he observed himself incompetently constructed again, the perception adequately departed from him. He didn’t feel weird but something was… off… 

He felt something strange… oddly peculiar. 

He erected one of his limbs, subletting his eyes roamed down to ascertain his flourishing militarised circulation uniform was now purply in disguise, with copper-like coloring along the trippings and inside the open ruffling of his shirt. A bunch of bubbling purple as the foundation for his gloves along with the same copper coloring for the fingers, lines. Almost reminded him of bones. He peered in absolute miscalculation with this deployment. 

What!? Why!? Sophia! She did this to him, didn’t she? He had no idea she was fully capable of combining humans and buddies. Was this the Disaster force's doing? Or a power that she holds on her own? He kept questioning her, this was surely weird knowing fully well that he will need to make some adjustments to this new get up.

“H-Huh!?” His eyes dilated once more, placing his glove on the side of his head in pure dread, “Ah!?” He shouted his heart was now fully racing, feeling the pulse of his heart pounding within his ears with pure dread…

“S-Sophia? What did you do!? Where’s Gallows!?” 

Not that he cared about his Buddy anyway but...

“I will explain later,” Her tone filled with annoyance, “Just go on the stage and face him in the buddyfight so we can take Tenbu.”

Was she really going to explain this?

He shook his thoughts, “R-Right! O-Of course!” He nodded, deciding it was for the better to follow her wishes, “I’ll wipe the floor with that sixth grader!” 

He placed his hands on his palm, as he made his footing on the Buddy pit’s elevator, calling out the Hundred Demon’s card just so he could be right by his side once more.

“Hahahahahahaha!” Laughing uproariously and contemptuously as he was being raised to the buddy stage. He felt the platform click, telling him that he was fully on the fighting stage as he began to explain his points, “If you want to get out of here, you’ll have to defeat me first!”

"What did you say!?"

The male in question took a mere step forward, not paying attention to his buddy's words, "Just who are you!?"

"Huh?" He lowered his body and instantly tensed, the male he was about to face off in the battle was unquestionably correct. He needed a name but he couldn't use Magoroku Shido. That would blow his whole cover! "I, I'm… This is…"

He really should’ve prepared a name, too! He highly doubted he could use his real name after this! That would be an awful idea for him, wouldn’t it!?

_'Come on, brain! I know I can think of the greatest name in history! Like I always do! Think of something! Anything!'_

The female placed her hands on the control panels within the buddy pit, staring directly at the male dressed up as his buddy. Her eyebrows arched with annoyance, knowing fully well that he couldn't think of anything on his own. Such a dense boy, one she had to deal with regardless of actions. Turning on the orb, ordering him with a strict tone, still being by his side and watching him inside the buddy pit.

"Call yourself Death Shido." 

His eyes gazed almost confusingly at her through the small orb-like shape, "I understand." 

Was all he spoke to her, finding it was possibly not the best time to complain while thinking of nicknames. After all, he believed it was a decent name, not that bad. In fact, he likes that name despite it being a combo with Gallow’s and his names, it was… good! 

She wasn't the greatest at names he consulted but her name was better than him not having any ideas at all so he took that. Turning away, letting his large smirk appear on his features. The female took this and turned off the orb, having it fly away from him. He understood what had to be done, no further explanation was needed here.

He took the end of the red viscous cloak, cupping the folds and discharging the cloth off to his side. His frame coverings with sheer confectionery, spreading his arms out widely, "My name is Death Shido! I am history's greatest Buddyfighter!" Lowering one of his hands, shifting the other towards the finger, curling the rest of his fingers inward only leaving his index finger exposed for all to see, pointing it at the fighter on the other pit stage, "If I win, I'm taking the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu card you have!"

“Grandpa Tenbu?” 

“He’s after the old man?” 

Drum asked after Gao did. 

Ignoring their puzzling questions, hauling out his core cast with Hundred Demon’s deck already placed inside. It was time to finally fight!

“Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards, "Hundred Ancient!" 

The male with blue and red colored hair muttered something from his side of the stands that he could have careless about his words. 

He didn't care, Magoroku Shido's, or well now, Death Shido's thoughts were based on winning the match and taking Tenbu away from them. And only them. The rest could go burn. The male angrily and determinedly Luminized his deck, they were both ready, no, more than just being simply really for this match. 

The girl with bright pink hair swung her arms, calling out her similar moves, "Buddyfight!"

"Raise the flag!" The two fighters simultaneously shouted at once before they called out their flags, Gao was for: "Dragon World!" And Death Shido was for: "Ancient World!" 

The female in the small spacecraft, gestured towards the Mighty Sun Fighter, "The first move goes to Mikado Gao!" 

The male dressed in purple didn't care who went first so he didn't seem to mind this much at all. He watched from his corner as Gao's first was to charge and draw, before calling a monster to the center spot on the fighting. Calling an attack on Death Shido. 

"I supposed it can't be helped," Sucking in his breath, the male was more than ready to get hit with the red dragon dressed with golden armor. Raising his arms, covering himself, shielding himself instead. Hunching his shoulders down and crossing his arms. Embracing the attack, "Hey!" 

The clicks of his life point plummeting to seven away from the original ten he started with at the beginning of the match. 

"The Move End."

"No way I'm going to let you beat me~!" 

He merely caricatured back, picking his first card before doing a charge and draw. Summoning a few monsters out on the stage available to additionally battle alongside him. Supplying his own side with three distinct monsters at once. He had regained his composer rather hastily making his move. Attacking the male, calling the attacks from afar, smirking and swirling further with sensation at his groans at the blows and his life points clicking losing them. For every point, he squandered he felt like he was one sequence from swiping the card incessantly from the male.

His expression was semi-serious, glaring down at his underling, studying his moves far too much to understand that the Sun Fighter was a more upfront fighter. His defense skills need more heeded. 

"No matter how many high-critical monsters you line up, your low defense will be your downfall!" 

The male didn't listen to Death Shido, he still had his moves and was playing them regardless of what this fighter who only wanted to take his card away to the side. 

"Here I come! Death Shido!" 

He didn't think so! No, he wouldn't let him come near him. He thought of a plan fast, taking one of the cards from his hand cards. He raised a card from the stack of his hands, his miraculous expression was telling, "I cast! Dragon Flame Cascade!" 

Watching all his monsters get easily destroyed but one came back. The annoying one. He began to panic, instantly taking notice that the angered orange dragon. "I didn't know he could survive that!"

"Penetrate!" 

His panic only increased at those words, "Penetrate?" He repeated before he was hit once more, feeling the sharp and harmful blow, "Why me!?"

His life points down to a worthless four. He hated that. Gao was going to attack next. He wouldn't allow that. Gazing at the few cards sweeping within his pile of hand cards, "I won't let you whittle away at my life points any further!" He angrily shouted at the male who was drawing closer towards him, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" Blowing the male away with a sudden yelp, easily blocking his attack with his cards.

It was his turn once more, performing all of the normal draws and charge and draws. Next, he cast "Dragon Emperor Legend!" Allowing himself to increase his life points, gauge, and hand cards. Though he wasn't finished just yet, "I buddy called! To the center! Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!" 

Cocytus Greed activated his special abilities, taking one of his opponent’s gauge and adding it to his own set of ever-growing gauge, "I'll be taking that!" His expression altered to that of one cold and bitter. His voice dimming to that malicious And pure greed, "And this is how I'm going to use my increased gauge!" He hummed as his smirk only grew. Enjoying his efforts however he was far from over, "I activate Cocytus Greed's ability!" The rest of his gauge as it all was lowering now by this call.

"Absolute Gale!"

He peered down at the fighter and his stance was tall and proud, "Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed can destroy one card on the opponent's playing field if I pay three gauges" He lifted one of his hands, gesturing out a mere three in response before going back to his index fingers, letting the rest easily curved into his palms. Before making a thumbs-up motion and turning it upside down to a mocking thumbs down.

Watching his buddy monster yelped in pain. Magoroku was so excited to watch that annoying monster go. Considering it as mere painful payback. Lifting his other arm, placing it on his face as the fingers spread, due to the utter master he only was able to touch it using his upper fingers. He was knowingly taunting the finger below him, "This is no time to be worrying about your buddy!"

Attacking Gao once more before he shouted, "Cocytus Greed! Finish him!" 

Magoroku placed his hands down to his waist while being rather pleased with recent events, "I've got a monster in the center area, and six life. This'll be an easy win!" He lifted his hand, simply giving another mockingly so thumbs down in response. His mocking hand gestures. 

"I don't know about that. This right's just getting started!" 

He watched as he called the Tenbu card. Leaning toward Death Shido side almost mockingly, "My ability! When I enter the field…" 

Magoroku's lips were parted from shock refusing to close. His navy eyes, from under His tan-colored mask raised a brow in puzzlement. His expression was along the lines of hysteria. He was anticipating some tremendous monstrosity but he was enormously further consequential in the physique. 

"All of your monsters are destroyed!" 

He elevated one of his hands, being essentially complicated to discover such words, his eyes distended in complexity, "Wh-What!?" 

He listened as his monster was slaughtered on the battlefield and his buddy weakly snacking incessantly at his life points. He excruciatingly conquered his hands behind the back of his head underneath his extensive sliver intimate horns, binding his eyes as his expression substituted in intensity. A sickish purple. "Don't take my life points down with you!" 

Gao was going to strike next. He despised when his life points diminished, such a blemish on his composition He wouldn’t permit that. No! Not a coincidence. Favorably he had numerous shield cards excellently dwelling inside his hand cards, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" He sweeps the dragon away, narrowing his eyes scanning more disgruntling than anything else, "Don't underestimate me!" 

Not long the sun fighter came throwing his fist towards him, "Crimson Fist!" He punched the male harshly as he felt the blow, hearing that raspy voice shouting within his ears, "Dragonblaze!" 

Magoroku grasped and yelped in the pain he was receiving as his eyes were tightly closed. Clutching his teeth tightly together. Notwithstanding the discomfort, he had endured his intelligence and imagination were still comprehensible to the jurisdictions. He elevated his hand towards his features once more, utilizing his body strength to stare at the other male in front of him, "B-But," he snorted, attempting to recapture his unforeseen destruction of inspiration, "my opponent's is over already!" 

"Not yet!" 

"Huh!?" His flanges expanded and his perceptions dilated. Transudation trickling down his jowls. What was Gao talking about!? He was sure this match was already over, conventional!? It wasn't completed… no… he was sure he was about to win… "If he's increasing his gauge now, that means…!" 

His mind, his thoughts… racing with unwanted possibilities… 

"Final phase!" 

"Don't tell me…" distraught. 

His eyes began smaller than before, sweat pouring down his face. As his expression shifted to pure panic. His heart pounding heavily within his chest… ducking slightly as his navy eyes dilated in panic, dread, horror, terror… all of the above.

"Don't tell me that…!" 

He watched as the large hand was vastly falling towards him…

"Why me!" 

He was hit with a large impact. Nearly dropping to his knees. His body giving up. He felt weak but he found himself unable to fight anymore. His vision blurred and not long he began to slowly drift off to sleep. Maybe the rest wasn't so bad… yeah… that sounds pleasing enough for him...

Sophia observed from the buddy pit as the match terminated and her partner of crime was rendered paralyzed from the irrevocable strike. Knowing it was going to take some time for him to recover once more. They were near one of the rooftops of the fabricating. 

"Oh."

The sound of the buddy came to her ears turning her head to the side. Viewing the conservation that Gao and Drum were currently having. Her expression is devoid of anything. They had the stolen decks and the Hundred Damon's card wasn't… the card was in his hands now and Magoroku was passed out on the floor.

"Now that you mentioned it…"

She had enough of this. She was done with this, far from already finished. She turned her head back to find that Death Shido was still in the uniform and fused with his buddy, Gallows. His body stiffly lounging on the platform, his legs slightly hunched up to the sides as his arms were tucked underneath his face, holding them up like a pure pillow. It was clear to Sophia that he was beyond fatigued to get up himself and she wasn’t about to wake him up and get discovered on the rooftops because he couldn’t keep his mouth sealed. It would be the waste of her time and their master was calling them. Boosting him up near the mid-section as she created her portal, exploring inside of it. Once they made it to the other side, she haphazardly released him and he murmurs in injury.

He perceived himself crash-landing on something inebriating and he winces in pain from this as he felt his essence extricated by an unknowing glimpse…

“H-Huh?”

Moderately being more conscious of his surroundings as he roused from his tiredness, he was beginning to feel the ground get colder and wetter, shakingly stretching himself up as he was originating his mass strength, “What happened!? Did I… Don’t tell me that I…” He couldn’t bear to listen or think of what he just did.

By this time he un-fused with the buddy monster, gathering him chuckle mockingly, “Looks like you are in for it now, geh, Magoroku~!”

“Come,” she began to stroll away from the two, “He is expecting us.” 

He was sitting angrily on the rock, watching the three in pure contempt, “So, you failed to bring Tenbu…” 

Sophia responded to his claims as his anger grew further.

“N-No, sir!” Magoroku nervously argued, “It was that Hundred demons’ fault! I had nothing to do with it!”

“You unless idiots!” He shouted in anger, throwing his arms out, zapping them harshly. Was all he did.

Lighten shortly buzzed from his hands. Sophia hastily downshifted herself for the zapping, covering herself using her large like an orb. 

Feeling the wave of pain course him. Almost like some sort of electrical shock, sending heavy waves and pressures to him. It was affecting his brain. The jolts felt rather painful and intense. Unlike any other, he wasn’t fond of it. Not at all.

He halted his zapping and threw the bone off to the side, not caring to where it had gone too, “Now go and get Tenbu, quickly.” He took out another chicken wing from his pockets, “I want to eat him soon as possible!” 

His body sore from the zapping. He wasn’t expecting to be punished in such a way! He understood how rough the male was but zapping!? How can someone have a power like that!? Despite his shouting and crying and begging to stop, he still wanted to work alongside him.

He wasn't expecting to be zapped or even punished but the coursing pain in his chest felt... disagreeable. Highly disagreeable. Prickling feeling waving his features, a tremendous endeavor which, for him, was laborious to put into words. That feeling swelling up, the defects lightly displaying. The release of screaming hoarse and ever-lasting. He murmured from the contemporary collapses he'd receive overtime. And whatever happens next, he hopes to finally take that Tenbu card and **_NOT_ ** be zapped once more.

He didn't want to go through that awful stinging again!

Oh well, he just had to make sure he wins next time which he believes he was going to do! He was confident in his abilities that’s for sure.

So he was now operating alongside Sophia once more with a fresh mission and their new master. To steal and bring the Omni Lord back to their master.

Leaning down in the center of the room, gingerly he plucked up one of the floorboards before sliding it to the side.

Eying the boy warily, she couldn't help but sternly charge, "Shido. Why are taking the floorboards off?"

"My room is down there, Sophia! I live here, now! Since I have nowhere else to go because my father is in jail.” Magoroku noted, almost done but kept his cocky manner prideful. His father was ultimately jailed for his crimes, issuing his boy with no home. Though in his defense, it wasn’t his fault. The fault was the unrelenting world that was splitting him to his grave. That blame was the world’s fault! Not his! They’re to blame! And here was, do conceivably cling to that power even more and gain it from him! Let’s hope it works this time! He didn’t want to go through the whole ideal with this father, not now. “So I did the next best thing!”

“And what’s that, geh?”

“Making my room downstairs!”

“Gesha-Gesha!” The monster mockingly laughed, filling the area as he reappeared once more, “Not a very good looking room, geh!”

“Shut up!” Magoroku was offended by this, “My room is perfect, you’re just jealous you can’t make it as well I did!” 

With that huff of annoyance, he didn’t want to stay up there. Magoroku grumbles, climbing down the bars carefully so he wouldn’t fall. He went downstairs into his new home…

He was living down there because his father wasn't in the picture anymore, being failed and he had no other family. Letting his mind decompress for a while. 

His lips dipped to a sadden frown, allowing his emotions to finally be swept. 

As the saying goes, things change so quickly and before you know it, it’s gone. Magoroku believes that to be true. That saying was true in a twisted way for him. 

When he was young, his father always told him to study and read along with Buddyfighting. Always to be the best, cautious, and proud. His father meets everything to him, pleasing him was a golden wish. Someone he looks up to for everything. His father was his best friend, believing in him and wanted to be the best. Magoroku tries his best to ignore the pressure of the world around him and focus on his goals. One of the things he often read was sayings, they were pleasant. The pressure feels like nothing to him, not when he’s the student council president.

Because his father was arrested for his crimes. He could only protest and beg for them not to take his father away from him. 

_Shortly after the Gaen Cup was over, everything changed… Meaning the formal police commissioner, Sueroku Shido and was the head examiner at the Buddy Police. His title got taken away from him and the cops warrant an arrest to be made on him instantly. But this came more heartfelt than anything. The corruption he had over the Buddy Police was finally over._

_“Hey! What do you think you’re doing!?” Magoroku came in, annoyed and angry for those ppl daring to touch his father, “Don’t arrest my father! He did nothing wrong!”_

_One of the cops went to his aid, “It’s okay, boy. Your father just needs to be taken in for questioning.”_

_“Oi, what is the meaning of this!?” His father questioned almost mockingly as the cops went in on the male, “Why are cuffing me!? Explain yourselves at once!”_

_“Relax sir, you’re under current arrest for fraud and abusing your power.” One of the cops spoke to him in a knowingly relaxed tone of voice._

_“Nonsense! I demand to speak to my lawyer at once!”_

_“You will sir, just listen.”_

_Of course, his father’s clumsiness tries to protest but he understands why. And the male had no other choice but to listen. Magoroku frowns on being unable to do much but he wants to._

_“Daddy! Please, don’t leave!” Magoroku begged and frowning, his sense being mixed with intense emotions, “You can’t!”_

_“Oh, Magoroku, don’t cry again,” His father gave him once last took one that was comforting as he softly smiles at his only boy. His only boy, “It’s okay, son. I’ll be out soon enough. Just be strong like the son I know you are!”_

_“Of course!”_

_Magoroku could only watch helplessly as his father was taken away…_

_Once was a large home with just his father, it wasn't a home anymore. The family portrait hanging unceremoniously on the wall, a small family of two, was gone. Forgotten and trashed. His father insisted on having their pictures taken to remember and he flashed a smile in front of the cameras. But it incorporated some coloring on the wall. At least keeping the wall from being boring with the devoid luminous blue paint it had so he’ll take that view. The room was big for the family of merely two, his only family. It was torn apart._

A large pit of sorrow waving his body while his eyes blurred. He missed his father, he missed his home. But lost half of his things when he was taken and his father was gone. Not for good but trapped in that Hell called prison. 

_And all of the paperwork and battles. Being quite complex…_

_Someone he marked up too, praising from the sidelines. The only other person besties him, he saw as someone authoritative and influential. But the unpropitious downside was his father wasn't accomplishing amidst him anymore, remaining incarcerated for his crimes bequeathing the boy sluggish to justify himself… His only family… He did feel repentance, the difficulty for the antiquity but there shouldn’t be any circumstance of him dwelling on such, he shouldn’t._

_His wife was dead. Shido Sueroku believed that everyone should be tied to one lover even when dead. He married his beloved wife who gave birth to a single child before her passing, leaving her along with his son. He'd never try to replace his wife because he loved her._

_Magoroku understood._

Someday… he’d finally meet his father again, he hoped.

Scrawling on the sheets out in front of him. His mind was racing with unwanted thoughts of the past, sadistically Sophia and Gallows observed him getting hit without saying much. Hearing them mocking of his so-called Buddy underneath of it all. He was still upset about that. If only, he didn’t get a nightmare last night from the zapping causing him to wake up crashing on the floor covered in his own sweat and tears. Making sure he was fully prepared for the day.

The next day rolls by rather quickly yet the days felt so long due to his dread and body being rather sore.

Much like the day before this day was such a gorgeous, splendid summer day where the sky was brightly clear with the sky-blue coloring. Trees are blooming and everyone seems to be having a good time. A large star known as the sun was dangling high above the earth, providing sunlight for the plants and people. Colorful birds circulating and soaring in the clear azure were tweeting with a captivating melody that would draw anyone in.

he shifted towards the shelters of the extended window. One in front of his desk, “Let’s get some more sunlight in here, shall we?” 

While the window curtains, lightly blue in tune, were imperceptibly divided on each face, slightly open for all to view. Allowing the lovely brightness to dazzle and glisten in the office for the room. He always made sure to keep his curtains spread apart on beautiful days much like these.

Allotting an untroubled sigh to flee his lips, “Such a lovely day out, isn’t it?” He smiles happily as the slight brought him some comfort from the horrible things he got through, “I wish all days were like this…” 

"He's calling." 

Magoroku knew what she met by now. Gazing up at her tensely, meeting her indifferent expression as she once again pulled the card out…

This time...

And here they were again, back within the inners of his lair. Locating in the middle where they were last time, becoming the main meeting place. 

While two teens stood right next to each other. Gallows was seemingly waiting inside his card. Not being bothered to up this time. Good, he shouldn’t.

Having one of his arms on his legs, as he had his eyes tightly closed. He was thinking. "Settle down." A soft and muttered tone that the male was small enough for the two teenagers to hear from their spot on the footings. Before he raised his arms, picking a card, "You'll be next!" Throwing the card high into the air, nearly reaching the rocks on the ceiling. 

The two watched as he spoke the common phrases and as he did, a purple symbol began to appear…

**_"Awaken! Power of Darkness! Power of Fiends. Power of the Hundred Demons!"_ **

He watched as the card shifted to a black coat wolf, howling loudly. The unexpected turn of events causes Magoroku to flinch and tensed his arms near his midsection before he yelped in alarm. Two large wolf-like heads along with gold plated armor.

“We are the great Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthrus! Woof!” One of the heads shouted.

While the other head directed to glance at the one who roared their handle, “Just wait for a second! Why do you get to it all? Bow wow!” After he spoke, the head leaned in, biting the other’s neck.

“That’s hurt, woof!” He hastily bites back on the other neck.

And Magoroku felt uneasy from this. Gulping, not enjoying the mere large fangs sticking from under their skin, finding such a thing to be scary and not worth it. He’ll just hope this monster would serve him and his team some justice. His current wish right now was that his fears would just cease already.

Closing one of the eyes, glaring coldly at the teenager below, “This time, you’d better not mess up, Shido!”

The male easily sweatdropped and straightened his back, raising his hand, giving his master a soldier salute, “I-I understand, sir!”

Sophia merely stood still, not reacting to anything that’s been going on already here.

* * *

The two sauntered inside the corridors collectively, transferring their classroom books from the student council meeting they had briefly. Sophia was carrying the edges of her book, establishing it beneath her armpits, keeping it in place. While Magoroku was simply holding the book near his waist.

“I hear voices coming from the Lecture Hall.”

Losing his sudden train of thought as he heard her voice out, “What?” He trained to glance at her, being simply frustrated by her statements, raising one of his tan-colored brows, “There’s a junior high class using the lecture hall next, no one should be in there yet.” He speculated.

“Well… I guess it wouldn’t hurt to take a quick look inside to make sure, right?”

And with those words, he turned his white heels and she wordlessly accompanied his sways. 

Using his frame hand, parting the door fully open to see a few kids were inside the room, dwelling near the front ends of the linings. “Huh? I thought the junior high school division was using this classroom next?”

The two watched as they all became alarmed with this, anxiously staring up at the two.

The only female in the bright green and white took a few steps towards them, seemingly making her way up the stairs, “Student Council President Shido!” She greeted him. Her hazel eyes peering at him, as she adjusted her glasses, “That fighter who fought Gao the other day, Death Shido. Could he be…?”

Magoroku spontaneously panicked at those accounts, throwing his arms up, as his eye dilated, Not me!”

“Could he be…?” Her voice grew darker, colder than before, almost glaring at him now.

He felt his whole body shaking from his fear, his dread. Nothing but the overwhelming sensation of pure dread coursing within his frame. The room appeared to be lasting unmistakably spreading more tropical as the moments passed. His armada coded kernels professedly swinging as the shadow cast underneath his eyes and upper face.

_‘I need to laugh off their suspicions!’_

He raised his free hand upward, towards his face, merely stepping in front of Sophia, “S-Stop joking around!” stammering badly but he forced himself to continue moreover, closing his eyes, trying his best to shake off this feeling, addressing his hand almost as if he was fanning himself, “There’s no way that I would let Gallows possess me,” Opening his eyes once more, glancing off to the side, almost effortlessly trying his best to think up of something, just anything to keep them from him. Pointing his hands towards them now, folding in his two middle fingers while keeping out his pinky, index, and thumb, “And call me Death Shido!”

Sophia’s expression remained stoic but she was finding his wording annoying. He was being a fool, it was clear had no idea how to shut up. Sophia raised her arm, smacking him across his shoulder and neck as harshly as she possibly could, making sure he would shut his mouth before he spits something out that would make them both be questioned further. He grasps as he felt a sharp sensation of pain coursing through his body, sensing himself getting weaker as he lost his footing to stand. Finally descending to the floor. 

He approximately frolicked towards her, depreciating down to the floor. Leaning down and closing her eyes, keeping him slip to her grasp, holding him up, catching him from fully following on the floor. She re-open her eyes to glance at the sixth graders. He would have if barely Sophia was expeditious to seize him from knocking his head on the cold floor, “It seems like President Shido isn’t feeling well enough to talk about our plans,” She stared with them, appearing as professional as she could as she was explaining, “Excuse us.”

After all, she motivated herself to push herself, utilizing most of her body uninterrupted to carry the male out of the room. She was experienced with this many times before but that didn’t make carrying his body any less more manageable than before. The hallway lacked any entity so she didn’t have to disturb. Her devoid expression altered as she was dragging him in the halls. The two made it outside of the school, walking effortlessly near the white thick wall. 

Strolling once more out on the outside gates of the large academy, side by side casually making their daily rounds after classes. 

The massive sun inadvertently drenched with intense heat, dangling above as it was glistening their frames in the relaxing warmth, least for Magoroku it brought comfort. With that warmness, it felt like a relaxing jacket on their frames. The sky was brilliantly illuminated blue, a comely hue, tangling well with the fluffy snowiness of the clouds above as the trees danced to the waves of the wind, softly blowing in their direction. Ruffling their locks with the sparse movement. The birds circling high in the clear azure were chirping with a captivating melody. 

He grasps, merely mutters in pain, rubbing the back of his neck, forwarding his body back and forth without much effort, keeping his eyes closed, “My neck suddenly hurt a lot. Maybe I’m working too hard.”

He still has no idea about the sheer pain Sopha inclined to him inside the doorway of the classroom. Her expression was devoid of anything, “Da.” She simply replies, not bothering to move their discussion further. As they advance cruising down the streets in silence. 

Right beside him, a step behind was a girl. Dawning all blue and white, of all different shades that blended well with the rest of her features. As the creases of her dress sway with the swings. White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. Icy blue eyes as bright and thick as the clear blue sky. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with stern high shoulders and devoid expression. 

Focused on the pathway in front of her and serious in their mission on taking the Tenbu card. Always taking her duty as seriously as one care. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake. She served an important role, in being his partner in crime. Often being the smart one since most of the time, if not, all of the time, she saw right past his flaws and plans. 

She knew how to handle him well as if she was seemingly trained for this task since she was born. Wouldn’t blink twice before sending someone to their doom, and finally into their grave. She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s customs as his new vice. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. 

Sophia closely trailing the chairman. Holding what appears to be a book with a pink outline on the cover. This book belonged to the Student Council, coming from an important meeting not that long ago.

“Let me come out! I wanna see what’s going on!”

Being yanked from her deep thoughts by a sudden voice. A familiar tone she imminently knew. She heard voices from behind her, turning her head slightly to the side. Seeing the two standing behind a tree. They were following them, she comprehended it. Hearing enough of their words, she shifted her head back, towards them, whispering in a soft tone towards Magoroku, “We’re being followed.”

She always had a strong sense of when she was being watched and it was it.

He turned to glance at her for a mere moment, complying with hysteria, yelping. Before flinching himself, veering his frame to see whatever she was talking about, still walking while doing so. He became faced with a familiarized male, underdeveloped the shadows of the tree, near the edges of the blue gateway.

“Mikado Gao?” Reflectively, voicing out. A tinged of hypersensitivity dwelling within his voice as he saw this current scene displaying out in front of him, He has seen enough turning back around, whispering in a soft tone, surprisingly he had a very hush voice at times but rarely uses it. He did that so only Sophia could hear him, “If we’re being followed by the Buddy Police, that means they think I’m Death Shido!” 

Cupping his fingers, trying his best to think of something. He found it! 

“Oh!” Grasping almost excitedly, as a light bulb appeared under his head. Pointed his index finger towards the sky, “I have an idea!” 

She turned to gaze at him while he spoke, proudly but spoke nothing. Keeping her lips shut. Glaring at the male mere inches in front of him. He hastily shifted towards the corner, calling out the buddyfight card up to the air, allowing the card to go rampage inside the establishment. 

The two watched as the buddy police youth flew towards the air. Leaning of the side, resting one of his hands on his waist while the other was raised, seemingly covering the sun. The end of his lips curls to a bright, all-knowing smile. Admiring his sudden work, “And with that, I’m no longer a suspect!”

Sophia had one of her white complexion brows raised into the air, head awkwardly facing upward to the sky. Finally leaning her head down, gawking curiously at the tan-haired, “I don’t understand.”

He brought his hand down, altering his frame so he was facing her. His expression smudged and filled his core egotistically, as he leaned closer towards the girl. Fully explaining his plan, “We’ll let orthrus go on a rampage, and draw their attention away from me. A real tactical play!”

Her expression shifted to pure annoyed and 

Cocking his brows at her, “Was it a little too advanced for you?” Professedly belittling her smartness. 

She didn't respond for a mere as the room fell into deep silence before her expression shifted. Closing her eyes, letting out an annoyed sigh watching it slowly but painfully as an obvious alternative. Letting out an annoyed sigh. Rubbing her head with the tip of her fingers. A small bubble of sweat dripping down her cheeks.

Her sudden behavior involuntarily elicits his worry about her health, turning to face her completely, studying her weird sudden behavior. He began to worry if she was becoming uneasy or ill. Maybe she was starting to have a headache? "Wh-What's wrong?" He couldn’t help but force himself to ask her anyway.

She didn’t respond as Gallows flew out of his pocket. A gust of wind and bright gold shining popping up in front of Magoroku, closing the gap and breaking it between Sophia and Magoroku, laughing, “Gesha-sha! What’s makes you so sure that Orthus will return to us after is his rampage?”

Sophia lifted her head, opening her eyes to meet Magoroku’s gaze, moving her fingers away from her face. Her expression is a mixture of worry and concern. Clearly, his plan was affecting her mental state. Oddly enough, displaying her weakness, knowing what will happen if this would be bad. Sweat nobly pouring down her cheeks, “What are you going to do if he gets captured?” She added another question to his growing query.

Gallows lean towards Magoroku, “Who knows what he’ll say to the authorities?”

His voice mocking him. Purple lines of feeling sick swept down his cheeks. Their questions. Their worries. He only began to panic. Raising his arms throwing them all around crazily and hastily, “I-If that happened, then Ikazuchi-sama will hit me with lightning again!” Magoroku was growing more worried as the flashbacks, his voice undoubtedly whimpering with despondency and maltreated, naturally not aspiring to get a zap once more for his failures. 

But they were right… Gallows and Sophia were raising questions he spontaneously neglected. What would happen? What would he say to his master if he were to fail with bringing Tenbu in once more? 

Retaining their loyalty to one of the most wanted people right now secretive and managing a simple school life as chairman and vice chairwoman wasn’t easy. Accurately, it was challenging, at least for Magoroku it was tough. 

His cognizance was concentrated on obtaining the Tenbu card from Mikado and not being zapped, but he kept his grades high enough. Regarding himself as the most skilled member in his class and the whole school, to be ranked second in his grade.

It didn’t help that his current rival, who he needed to take Tenbu from nearly caught the two and trailed them, only for Sophia to point that out and he instantly panicked. 

This body still stinging the constant zapping as his chest kept palpitating.

He needed to locate that monster as hastily as possible! 

Veering around, turning his heels. Sustaining his legs, he persevered towards the institution as immovable as he possibly could. While being mindful not to trip on his boots again. He didn’t care if Sophia and Gallows didn’t follow him. Once he entered the first he’d managed to sneak himself within his little friend group, hiding behind the one in purple and white: Kisaragi Zanya. If Magoroku recalled correctly and he knew he was correct with this. His lips were curled to a rather pleased smirk, eyes narrowing as his tan coded brows borrowed. With the large chaos happening outside and Gao being momentarily disabled… 

_‘This is my chance to steal Tenbu’s card!’_

He simply stood there, trying his best to think of a perfect plan. Anything to get to be able to take the card out from under their noses. His expression shifted to shock.

“You rookies.”

An unfamiliar voice rang within his ears, coming from within the hallways of the school. Turning his head confusingly to take a small glance towards the source of the sounds. Finding a weird and tall looking male, making their way towards him. He was dressed in a mixture of light and dark purple. Dark-colored locks with golden kernels. His skin is an odd mixture of yellow and being pale. His outfit, dawning a bat in between were a tie should be located in. He never has seen the male before, his eyes widened, studying the male without any effort being placed into his actions. He didn’t say much else after that, merely opening his purple and black umbrella, turning his heels away from the teenagers, walking off. 

_“A V-Vampire?”_

_“Hey! Don’t be rude!”_

Magoroku didn’t bother to listen to the two fools whispering to one another instead he was more focused on this guy such now, divided his margins in an “O” like shape, as his fronts were constructed up curiously. His body lowered, bucking his knees further now, arms awkwardly spread. Clearly, the others saw him so he was losing his mind with visions. 

Magoroku shook those thoughts away and shifted to find that this enigmatic male decorated in purple already outside. 

_‘Huh!?’_

That was shockingly fast… teleportation, maybe? 

He shook those thoughts away. There was no time to be swelling on that male. He had a mission and since his buddy and Vice weren’t here, he had to think of something on his own. Shortly, he witnesses a bunch of weird one-eyed bats starts attacking the monster, swarming him like some sort of Bee high with their prey. The monster Disappeared and the male began to feel relieved but also worried. He had no idea where the monster went. Was that Sophia’s doing? He could only hope that she had something up her jacket for him to use.

He silently followed the gang as they made their way outside, wanting to know more about this tell male. 

Hearing out their discussion.

“Thanks! You saved us!” The buddy spoke, shifting closer towards the male, “Thanks to you, I didn’t have to punch or get punched by my partner!” After he spoke, he raised his hand before patting him on the shoulder but he ended up knocking the umbrella out of his hands. Causing him to yelp and turn into sand.

Magoroku was surprised to see that. Like the others.

* * *

The garden on the roof is magnificent. A perfect place and scene with grass life. Containing numerous and diverse flowers along with heavy and thick bright green bushes. The flowers were blooming with many various colors, all were different and unique in their little way. Purple, pink, and blue were the tones his navy eyes caught. Excellently circulated throughout the given area. 

Japanese flowers were a good site for them in the early afternoon, he thought. Most of the grass was satisfied with Sumire flowers, a small purple time flower that had many shades. One that he ostensibly deemed was attractive. Japanese flowers were always so beautiful you couldn’t help but gaze longingly at the small ones near the trees.

As birds seemingly flew around the area without many considerations, singing a melody of chirps as they went. Dancing in the sky without much thought. It was a relaxing tone. Surely they must’ve been tiny bugs in the area. Hidden inside the darkness of the good thick bushes. 

The sun was dangling from above, the bushes were blooming with bright green. Lively and well. He couldn’t help but gaze as he took in the air.

And no one was there. It was a perfect place for her. The roof was always perfect for her that is.

She managed to make it near the corners of the structures on the roof. No one was here to bother her up here. Gallows was floating by her side also, following her sways. He had more respect for her than Magoroku, she assumed. Raising her glowing buddyfight card high in the air, summoning the monster to her location. Landing mere inches away from her. Before she lowered her arm back to her side once more, still holding the card within her grasp. 

The monster was clearly confused, staring around awkwardly while shifting their heads in rather awkward positions. Trying their best to get a sense as to where they were.

“Wh-What’s going on, woof?”

“What happened, bow-wow?”

Her expression devoid of anything as she stared, “Do as I say if you don’t want to die.”

The monster spoke nothing but merely listened to her words. She had a plan. She was exploitative for her duties, some would admit. Effectively stealing was their main goal.

“At this point, it would be bad if Death Shido was revealed to be Shido,” She solicited, “So I’ll become Death Shido and steal Tenbu!” Pulling out the darkcore from beneath her jacket, raising it, “Darkness Barrier,” She raised her arm once more, raising it higher as she closed her eyes, throwing up to the air without a harsh swing, “Activate!” 

“Gesha!” 

With this ordered, the Darkness barrier activated once more. Once again, a mini-sized hydra abruptly popped up, flying around what seems to be a large ball with a mixture of purple and black, as it was swirling around the ball, growing bigger until the dragon swiftly flew below, leaving the ball to burst out adhesive lines of concealment before they were inundated by the blackness. 

He flinched by allowing the heavy winds to take his body, closing his eyes before re-opening them, finding he was in some sort of buddy-like area, filled with a large rock almost like the desk in front him, possibly a screen or keypad, he appropriated. With three large purplish almost coded pinkish orbs in front of them. Magoroku saw what was happening and became rather confused with the sudden actions. 

“It’s Death Shido!”

Death Shido, no it was Sophia in that outfit. The blamed chairman, along with the rest of Gao’s friends, were being raised in the center of the pit. He cringed at this, his body tensing, as he stared around the area confusingly. He was confused by this, tensing. 

What was she thinking!?

“Where are we?” Asked the male with long purple.

Until he discerned… Death Shido!? Wait, he reminisced he was Death Shido! What in the world was befalling!? One of his eyelids lowered as he stared, sweat dropping the process. He didn’t resemble astonishment but blended with the unforeseen progressions of circumstances. 

This Death Shido pointed their index finger towards the group ahead of her from her stance, “If you wish to escape from this Darkness Barrier…” She paused, letting that sink into their heads, “You must fight Death Shiso herself…”

Herself!? This voice… Her voice rang through his ears. 

_‘Sophia!?’_

He notices her long front strands of hair professedly pricking out from under the upper parts of the mask. He could tell her eyes were icy blue. This was her, he knew his partner in crime. But why was she doing this? The question he couldn’t quite pinpoint, not yet.

“Herself?” Kuguru questioned Death Shido’s words.

Sophia brought her hand up, staring up towards the ceiling, pondering, “Uh, no, I mean…” She shook those thoughts away, pointed her finger down towards the others, trying her best to play the part, “Fight me!”

“That’s odd…”

She was being expected further… she was shockingly struggling with this… she should’ve known Shido Magoroku well enough by now to understand how well he would behave but still… She was overthinking his role. For sure. She had a bad habit of overthinking matters occasionally.

She sustained deliberating among her solicitudes, attempting to retrieve. Drawing her hand closer towards herself once more, as her sumptuous cerulean eyes glimpse up once more. “No, I mean…” She staggered those decisions with the tip of her fingers. This was wasting her time, surely and she demurred, dissipating her time striving to reprimand her erroneousness, “You must fight Death Shido himself!”

He never saw her exertion so much to find the right statements but here she was, adjudicating her firmest to represent to mimic similar to him. It transpired consequently ghastly for the tan-haired boy but he assumed that Sophia was producing this to sustain the occupation and to obstruct them from realizing that he was Death Shido covered disguised while fighting the opponent to win the Tenbu card. 

He could only hope that she was able to do that and he knew that she was fully capable of doing so. She was strong but not as powerful as he was. Magoroku thought he was the greatest, Sophia… well, she can be the second he appropriated. Still, he was reeled to his core, scrutinizing this girl with genuine trepidation. What was she contemplating!? He envied that he could apprehend her methods of speculation but a portion of him didn’t aspire to acknowledge… not at all...

“He sounds just like Shido!”

“But president Shido is right here, yo!”

Magoroku turned his head and lowered his arm as they spoke about him, they also were all glaring at him. Finally noticing that they were a part of their group. Closing his eyes and turning his frame away from the rest of them. Placing on his hands down to his waist while the other was rubbing the head of his hand, tensely chuckling, “See, I keep telling you that I’m not Death Shido!” 

“Warp successful!” A young familiar voice can be ringing inside all of their ears. A girl with bright pink hair finally popped out of her shuttle, pointed her finger towards the group, mic nearing her lips, proudly shouting into it, “Wherever there are Buddyfights, you’ll find Paruko Nanana!”

After Gao and his friends started a discussion that Magoroku and Sophia couldn’t be bothered to listen to. He flew over towards the fight teenager simply standing in the middle of the stage, as they all stared at her.

“Okay, all non-fighters go…” he pointed towards the large dragon head with an opening, "Over there, probably!”

And they all silently followed where she pointed, making their way towards one of the Buddy pits.

“Ravenous Beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” She shouted as her normal teal dark core shined, lifting in up. The deck and core altered to a gem on top of her and as her five hand cards came out, “Luminize! Hundred Legend!”

Gao was next, aluminizing his cards, “On the tail of a cyclone, emergency launch!” The flames of fire grew for him, displaying his true power of the fire, spinning with the cards, “Luminize! Sunshine Guardians!”

Paruko raised her arms, Buddyfight!” 

The match was going to begin.

“Raise the flag!” Sophia and Gao shouted in unison.

“Hero World!” Gao was fighting for the Hero World.

“Legend World!” Sophia said right after. A world she always uses behind that mask of hers. But unlike Magoroku, she didn’t yank the draping blood-red cape she was dawning afterward.

“Going first is Death Shido!”

While in the Skull pit, Magoroku was in the back watching as the two fighters luminized their decks and raised their flags from within the Buddy Skull pit. He couldn’t be in his single pit for Sophia but this was okay, he guessed. 

“So Death Shido is using Legend World today?” The only female in the skull pit pointed out.

The tan-haired parted his lips, closed his eyes, and pointed his index finger upward, “While you’re in the skull pit, you can talk to the fighters, too.”

The deck builder flinched back, eyeing him weirdly, “How do you know that?”

Wait, how did he know that? 

Magoroku opened his eyes in shock, before quickly turning away from everyone and rubbing his gloved index finger on his face. The boy raised a blow at this, giving a mixture that was mere worry and thankful. He had to think fast. “Uh, intuition?” Was the word that came out of his lips, trying to think of something else but couldn’t think of anything else.

Death Shido, or rather let’s say, Death Sophia had increased the total amount of gauge in her hand with the King Of Forest, Zlatorog! Finally attacking, being the first attack in the game. She managed to inflict two damage to Gao and ended her move. Not being told afterward and after that. All being told by the pink-haired pro caster, Paruko.

Gao’s move started and he drew his card before doing a typical charge and draw. For the first move of his, he pays one gauge to activate his transform card. “Super Burning Speed! Round-Up All Criminals!” The aura of deep and burning fire surrounded his frame, glowing the tainted coloring, as his outfit transformed to metal armor. 

Paruko was super excited to announce his fresh transformation he had right off the bat but also Gao felt as if it was too heavy. Not being fond of the sudden heavy armor he was currently dawning, he ripped it off from his frame. Only leaving his shoes and gloves parts one, the rest could leave! Before calling a monster to his left stance and Buddy calling to the right and he made it to the center. He just created the Gao formation. 

Behind the boney masked the female watched in silence as his moves played fluently for her. And behind the countless bodies of his friends stood a lonely boy in green. Preferring to stay behind them and watch his vice fight in his place, it was rather rare to see her Buddyfight so he took this time to enough it. Of course, he had faith in her moves, believing she would and could win this. His arms crossed, one of his eyebrows raised knowingly as a smirk pestered on his features. He appeared smug. She was strong, skilled, and just as powerful as she was a person but not as much as him. He was the greatest Buddyfighting in his eyes. She was… second best. Yeah, that could work! And that was him giving this expression…

Out on the Buddyfighting stage activated his buddy’s ability. That allows the monster to destroy one of the opponent’s monsters. One of Death Sophia’s cards. Only if you pay two gauge but he plenty of that after gaining some before. Drum destroyed the center position monster as Gao called an attack to be her, went in to attack her directly. The monster ran towards the finger on the platform, towards her. 

She covered herself with one of her hands as the attack came in. Ten went down to eight. Gao told Drum to attack next. Attacking the masked fighter once more, feeling sharp winds breezing over her body. Eight dipped to Five. She now has five life points remaining.

“And finally, there’s me!” Gao wasn’t finished with his attack, he was saving himself for last.

She won’t allow that to happen. Taking one of the cards from her hand and casting it, “I cast! Holy Grail!” Blocking his attack from passing her, neutralizing the attack. 

“Damn it!” Gao snapped.

**_“The Move End.”_ **

It was her turn. Her features displayed nothing. Her arms down to her side. Despite pretending to be Death Shido, she acted nothing like the male yet everyone was dumb enough to buy it. All thanks to her Dark Core powers. 

**_“Your Move.”_ **

“Now it’s my turn!” Speaking as she shifted her hands to draw a card, “Draw! Charge and Draw!” before drawing a card and doing the same charge and draw. Her moves were quick but carefully planned.

Raising a card in the air, “I call to the left, Waweldrache!” Shifting her hand to the right while her hand was still raised, “I Buddy call to the right, Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthurs!” 

The monster quickly went to the right as she called, being proud that they were finally called. Due to Buddyfight, her life went from five to six. Of course, Paruko checked the monster in her little Scope and explained the card’s information to everyone in the camera.

Sophia ignored the pink-haired that was going off. The white-haired was busy thinking of her plays, “I equip Famous Sword, Hrunting!” Her expression was that of a deep serious scowl, almost annoyed as the item appeared in front of her. A large thick sword and she wrapped her hands around it, taking it.

“I cast!” She paid three of the five gauge she needed to play, “Decree of Dullahan!” A thick glow surrounded the monsters on her field, granting the monster on her field who is a Wydar Sarkal a double attack ability. 

With the item wrapped around her hand, she was ready to fight, “Waweldrache. Do a link attack with me!” After those words, swiftly leaping off of her platform and dashed towards the fighter across the stage. She raised her sword as she got closer and instantly struck him with it. Her attack was large enough to break his current defense. 

His nine life got caught to five from her attack. Taking four damage from the link attack.

She wasn’t done yet!

“Orthrus! Attack Mikado Gao!”

Gao counters the move and kicks the monster in the guts, instantly poking a hold inside and destroying it.

Sophia clutched her teeth in annoyance from this before turning her head, “Waweldrache! Attack Assault leader!”

And with that…

**_“You Move End.”_ **

Her turn was now over, leaving it for Gao.

He charged and drew after he drew his card. He destroys the Waweldrache monster on the field using Drum’s effect once more. Gao called and attacked and Sophia cast once more, “I cast! Holy Grail!” Blocking his attack once more. Gao only attacked again, her five life dropping to three. 

And finally, he called it… “Final Phrase!”

Sophia parted her lips for a moment in shock, backing away before clutching her teeth for the final phrase. He blasts the winds towards her as her eyes lip parted and eyes widened from the shock of the bright lights smacking her. Knocking her life points down to zero. Losing the fight. 

The Darkness Barrier broke in the process and the dark flames teleported them back to where they all were. 

Sophia broke off with Gallows by this. Losing the Hundred Demon card. 

“Gesha-Gesha! Looks like you lost, Big Sis Sophia, geh.” 

Gallows seemed down as if he didn’t want her to lose. Sophia only clutched her teeth, gritting in annoyance from this. 

…

**_“GAME END. WINNER MIKADO GAO.”_ **

He heard the bot say as he also teleported with him. He couldn’t believe she lost, she was going to have to get punished for it, he thought! 

Ungainly and hunched, Magoroku walked towards a few steps before turning, stuttering as his head was still facing Gao, “I-I need to take off now!” He awkwardly shuffles away in the grass, his boats creating the ruffles noise. 

However, he didn’t make it far before he heard it...

“Student Council President!” 

He felt his heart instantly drop in his chest, dramatically raising his arms in the air and letting out a surprised noise. Eyes completely dilated. Sweat poured down his body. Shaking heavily at what might come night.

It was Mikado Gao who called him...

“I’m very sorry!”

“Eh?” Magoroku processes that as he veered to face the redhead, and did so confusingly at the boy. 

The trainee was bowing at him, eyes closed, “The truth is, I suspected that you might be Death Shido,” he admitted, before lifting himself and giving a bright smile towards the boy, “But I’m really glad I was wrong!”

Magoroku shifted his movements at that, placing one of his hands on his hip while the other one was planted behind his back. Gazing up at the side, thinking… He slightly smirked, acting casually smug but also was still notably sweating as well.

“There’s no way I could be that weird costumed freak!” 

They all took that in but all Magoroku wanted was to just leave, “Well, I must take my leave now! As the Student Council President, I have important things to do!”

Gao nodded understandably, “That’s alright! Best of luck with your duty, I totally understand! See ya later, President Shido.” 

“Of course, thank you!”

Magoroku awkwardly rushed away from the outside and made his way past the doors and was down the hall, finally feeling some sense of reassurance. 

Sophia. She was Death Shido this time. Actually it was quite nice of her to act like him. Understanding her true motives behind that move wasn't that hard to discover. 

Really it was two simple reasonings. 

One to push the blame somewhere here so they won't discover he was in fact Death Shido behind his mask. And two, to hopefully win the card and be successful in their mission.

“Now, where’s Sophia?”

His office instantly came into his mind. And he made his way from the large halls towards the office. Having his logo on it. He grabbed the blue sliding door and slid it open. Revealing the insides. And in his favor, he noticed the girl stoically standing inside of the room with his boned buddy standing simply off to the side. He greeted her by her name as he stepped the threshold before closing the door.

“He’s calling.” Stoically the female took a mere step forward, pulling out from underneath her pocket, “Let’s go.”

Magoroku merely gulps at this as the portal grows into thin air, engulfing them inside. 

And here they were faced with their anger master. Coffee eyes piercing at them with such hostility, “You unless idiots!” The zapping came their way once more.

Sophia lifted her card, protecting herself from the attack using her powers while Magoroku shifted in pain and kept altering his body in hopes the pain would go away soon.

Sophia merely stared at her card and not at the boy who was muttering in pain...

“Th-This time, I’m not the one who lost!” 

Sophia closed her eyes from this statement. He was placing all of the blame on her. Magoroku kept screaming in pain from the stinging. 

“Whose fault it is that I had to wear that weird costume?” 

“Next time, you must bring me Tenbu, without fail!” Their sama didn’t care for that interaction. He wasn't interested in any of it. Didn’t care who brought and fought for the card, only that he had in his hands. Screaming the last bit again, making sure it was dried into their heads, “Without fail!” 

“I-I understand, sir!” Magoroku replied while he was still rattling in discomfort from the feeling.

Ikazuchi continued the notion until he felt the zapping was enough, “Good! You better start doing it!”

* * *

The next day was much like the same, he brought to their secret headquarters to meet their master once more for their daily duties. The daily occurrence they constantly had to face, a sole duty only they could come inside their secret base.

His body was still facing the after-effects of the zapping and so he sat on the floor. Serving as an act of leadership for their master. With his legs bent under him. Eyes closed so he wouldn’t be able to see the evil glare from the monster, no… the master in front of them. Hands set in-between his lap as he spoke his words, Magoroku explained his role. With his body, loosen and eyes close almost like the boy was thinking composedly. And he was thinking, all about how yesterday, he was blamed for failure that wasn’t his.

**“How long are you going to make me wait!?”**

Magoroku winced as the loud harsh tone filled the area. Closing his eyes tighter and tensing up at the noise. After the shouting Magoroku turned his eyes, finally opening his eyes. Only to reveal his pitiful gaze. Almost ashamed. Now glancing at the two who stood near one another off to the side…

Sophia and Gallows. She had her eyes close and stood still while Gallows was floating closely by her.

“That last failure wasn’t my fault!” No, it truly wasn’t. He was still on about this because it kept eating away at him to his core. He lifted his hand, pointing an index finger at the female, “Sophia and Gallows over there lost to Mikado Gao.”

Gallows merely snicker at this.

“So it has nothing to do with me!”

However, they didn’t care. None of them did. Their master took one last bite of his food before shouting at him, “Shut up!” While throwing what was left of his bone at the boy.

His features widened from shock as he heard the voice, turning to meet his shocked gaze. Before seeing a bone being tossed at him. He hastily brought one of his arms up and closed his eyes tightly trying to hide from the bone. He felt the bone smack his arm, causing him to wince at the sudden pain. 

“I’m so very sorry!” He quickly bows, hiding from the pain while he shouted an apology. Not wanting to deal with any of it. He felt weak, beaten, and broken but he felt unable to do anything from this person. 

Sophia still didn’t open her eyes from this while his Darkness Dragon World buddy felt so entertained by Magoroku’s weakness, laughing up a storm. Magoroku tensely was bowing still as their master voice was raspy and rough.

“I’m tired of your swallowing salty excuses,” The man on the rock admitted as his tone grew angrier at the moment, altering to something very harsh and rough, “Or rather, I’m tired of hearing them!” He roughly took one of the cards he had in front of him, yanking it up calling up his typical phrase. 

A chirping of some sort of bird came in. “I’m Kalavinka, Uguisukomachi, Chirp!”

Magoroku lifted his head from off the floor at the sudden voice, navy eyes meeting the rather slim monster his master called. Long teal like hair, with buggy clothes. Compared to the other cards they had, this one was… vastly different. It had a more peaceful design.

“Today’s Hundred Demons doesn’t look very strong.” 

Ikazuchi didn’t care as lightning began to form from his hands, staring angrily at the boy, “Use this monster and bring me Tenbu so I can eat him!”

Magoroku panicked. Eyes grew in dread as he raised himself. A sick feeling dwelling inside of his chest at the beaming yellow, “I-I understand, sir!”

Coffee eyes peered at him, “If you got the message, then hurry up and go!”

“Y-Yes, sir!” Magoroku ungainly brought himself up to his feet, hushing towards the female and buddy, taking the Tenbu card, “Hurry, both of you!” 

He didn’t want to get zapped again. Not again. No!

Sophia let out an annoyed breath of air, pulling out her card as she created a portal and he hastily jumped inside of the portal. 

The three made it out of the portal to someplace else. Sophia had to leave but he wasn’t sure why. She seemed busy, probably important chores. But still, he rarely knew much about her personal life and she wouldn’t fully tell him. Admitting coldly, if he wanted to prove he was capable of getting

She was filled with mystery. He shook that off. He could handle this, of course, he could with or without the girl, right now. 

Magoroku was inside of the mall, favorably Gao was there too and the tan-haired instantly kept his sights on it. Stalking the boy from afar as he hid behind one of the dragon statues. Having his hands on it to keep his balance. His gaze is focused on the Mikado and no one else…. Watching as the monster was forced back into his card by Gao. 

“T-Tenbu’s card is right in front of him!”

His Hundred Demons card flew from his pockets and into the air, “Ho! This is an unexpected opportunity, chirp!” 

Magoroku turned his gaze at the card, “I know that!”

Magoroku then turned back as Paruko was announcing the event and the tan-haired closely observed from the same spot. The store manager has faced a raven-haired boy with nerdy glasses. Buddyfighting while Gao was explaining some tips to the boy.

He didn’t find the event rather interesting, already being more than aware of how the game worlds. Of course, Magoroku was judging them thoroughly. Thinking of a plan and forming one. He smirks as the monster does its job.

“Uguisukomachi will possess Paruko, and steal Tenbu!” 

Watching as the possessed Paruko was asking for the Tenbu card, wanting to see it only for the boy to doubt it and discover. He knew Paruko more than anyone! Building a forcefield that was dark purple with light purple strikes. Scaring the countless people to turn away from the unknown power she was displaying, causing the kids to scream and rush away from the area. 

However, this did go as he plans. Loud screams interrupt in the mall. Urgent, fearful screams ringing inside of his ears while he witnessed countless kids trying to get out there, she created a large panic with her actions. And brought more attention to her than he originally planned.

The chairman flinches in worry after noticing what was happening, “What am I going to do!?” 

Thinking…

He went into his pockets and took out the familiar black skull item.

“In any case, I’ll put a Darkness Barrier!”

And so he throws as high as he could up into the air.

The gust of blackness engulfed the people around him. Bringing him to the Skull pit where he can knowingly watch the fight. Magoroku appeared bright, happy almost, “Today, I’ll just observe from the skull pit.” 

The possessed Paruko along with the Hundred Demon’s card was up against Mikado Gao. And he was able to watch it all happen before him. And by himself, he studied the fight in front of him. Being alone in the pit, resting his hands on the control panel. 

Her plays were all so bad! Her moves were flowing well enough for his taste. Smirking, “She’s not half-bad!”

A gust of wind form and his buddy came out of the card, “Hey, maybe this will actually work out this time, gesha!”

Magoroku believed that was the case, “Today, I’m finally going to get praised by Ikazuchi-sama!”

Gallows swung away, “You haven’t done anything this time, gesha!”

Magoroku twisted his head away from the match, appearing offended lifting one of his fist cupping it as his eyes narrowed and slightly leaned his frame, “Shut up! My underling’s success counts as my success!”

Gao managed to get the upper hand, as always performing his plays perfectly, destroying the hundred demons monster. Magoroku frowns as he stared worryingly at the large orb. 

“Four life and both players have no monsters in their center position, geh!”

The tan-haired only grew in worry, putting one of his hands up to his chin, “So that means…” Magoroku felt the heat of his fears wave his chest as he brought up a hand towards his chin and mouth area, “Don’t tell me that…!” He knew what this meant but his mind didn’t want to believe this was ever the cast of it… no no no!!

Gao was calling his final phrase… oh no! That was bad!

And it was over, everything going back to the way it was before he went back to the hideout…

It was happening again...

Still in front of his master, sitting with his legs tucked under him. Magoroku explained in detail what had happened.

“You failed?” 

Dramatically shaking his arms, “No no no, the one who failed is that Uguisukomachi!”

He didn’t fail, it wasn’t his plan! He didn’t fight and thus, he believed it wasn’t his fault. No, it was that weak looking monster that master gave him! 

“This isn’t my fault at all!”

The man on the rock, lifted his hand as the lightning began to show, “I keep telling you, I’m tired of hearing excuses!”

Magoroku felt tears instructed from the corner of his eyes as his fears and he yelps, screaming in terror. Arms up, finger curls. His expression was almost like a scared child. As the lightning strikes him once again. 

“Why does this keep happening to me!?”

Gallows laugh, feeling it was rightfully deserved, “It’s because you try to take credit for someone else’s work, gesha!”

And the zapping was done, as their master kicked them out of his home. Teleporting in and out was all too common now. And to be clear, she was rather used to it. They made it back towards the office, teleporting inside the well-known room.

Pouting at him annoyingly, “I hate being zapped by our master!” gritting his teeth as he began to think of our plan, “I’ll think of something perfect to compose here! I’m certain of it!”

Sophia didn’t bother to respond to any of it, as she went back to her normal post. Most of the time they had left for that day. The two most were content with doing student council and remaining inside of the office. And he was inside of his office.

“I’m a bit tired,” Magoroku noted as he wanders towards his chair almost yawning, “I’m doing to take a little nap in my chair!” Lazily drifting his hands dismissively at the stoic girl in the corner.

“Sophia, wake me up if it’s important!” 

He ordered and she spoke nothing. As part of the Student Council, Sophia and Magoroku had plenty of responsibilities but both of them also got plenty of time to rest. Well, mostly Magoroku has. Being rather high in your class, being among the best that the school had to offer and he was proud of his rank. Being the second in his grade, it was only appropriate. And it meant that he was habitually in the office most of the time anyway. 

Frequently doing urgent tasks with the stoic white-haired Russian vice or taking a break from the heavy-duty. As long as he was on top of everything and got high grades they didn't care. Which made you smirk behind the scenes, he had the institution at their feet, being a king in his eyes. The greatest among the best 

Although, he was merely a puppet, being the king in the chest piece but not the one who’s putting it there. No, that job belongs to the cold vice, Sophia Sakharov. The school had no clue about Kyoya’s plans. Nor the intention behind their roles. 

He sat inside his office, simply resting with his feet on the large tabletop of the desk. Truly, all his craved to do was unobtrusively rest and forget about all of the pressure you endure for an hour or two. Legs crossed behind the desk, hands behind the back of his head while leading on the chair. 

His body was still so sore for the zapping, cognizance was still pulsating with intense solicitudes. 

He senses the lingering eyes on him but he didn’t mind. In a sick truth, despite wanted to watch her be punished for her failure on that day much like his; he wanted her icy stare to peer at him. To think about him. Her eyes were glued to the boy, as he was resting at his desk. Sophia was near the bookcase like she always was for the most part; mostly was inside of the office with him now, more than before now. As she needed to be there and close, during these times so she can inform you stoically that “He’s calling” and teleport you to the mountains. A daily route that you weren’t all too fond of.

A knock on the door took the two away from their thoughts, crowding the room with the heavy noise. The commotion made you flinch nearly dipping off your chair in the process, snapping your eyes open being taken out of your current daze.

"Sophia, get the door," sleepy spoke to her in an orderly tone before closing his eyes once more, and moderately sinks back in his large and soft chair, "Tell them I'm busy." 

He didn’t hear her voice but could tell that her eyes narrowed, clearly being annoyed but stated nothing. Her devoid expression was slightly that of annoyance as she closed her eyes and nodded before reopening them and made her way towards the floor. As her heels echoed throughout the room, creating noise. Before it halted and he would hear the large blue door slowly open afterward. 

"President Shido is quite busy," her stern voice swelled his ears as the girl spoke to whoever was at the door. It was rare for her to use "President" unless it was with other people, of course. He wasn’t sure who the person or people was but he didn’t care about it, not one bit. It was rare for the female to usually be at the door, answering it but did happen a few times. "Come back another time."

She did her task well, particularly dutiful. Doing what she was told by the boss but sometimes she did things on her terms, like leaving him in that office when he admitted he had no idea where Genma's deck was and she went in search of the deck, only for him to shout at her as she entered. 

And the next day was much of the same. This day wasn’t any better than the last, instantly being zapped once more as the three stood in front of the rock. He was still pissy about yesterday’s failure and their actions, he wanted to get through their head.

“Why!?” He screamed loudly, asking this question. Why him!? Why must’ve been him! Begging for this to stop as his mind and thoughts clouded with countless ideas, “P-Please forgive me!” Magoroku begged his voice surging from the pain.

“Maybe I should eat you guys up as well!” Their master threatens them. 

“P-Please, anything but that!” Magoroku kept begging, he really didn’t want to be eaten. Caught up as his out frame was stained. That only made him shiver in response, he didn’t want to be eaten alive. None of that!

As his master was calling a card, he managed to slip onto the floor but kept himself up the best that one could. His body covered from the dusk of the zapping, his body being sore and painful. That feeling of being torn and dirty. 

As their master shouted the same phrase much as he has for the last two, the purple sign appeared once more and the room merely glows. Forming a figure of a monster. A dragon-like creature, being dark blue in color. Small and thick winds that were trimmed in yellow. Having a chest shaped like a face, almost teeth. Having a tail. And thick red eyes.

“Rage Thirst Emperor, Grand Wildness!” The monster swayed across the room as if it was in a search for something, “I’m hungry! Thirst for more! Give me something now!” 

The monster snapped his head at the boy on the floor. Deeply peering at the boy. And he flinched and sweatdropped, placing one of his hands up in mere confusion from this, “Wh-What do you want?”

“I spy some tasty-looking roasted meat, gree!” Leaning over and flying.

“Ahh!?” Magoroku instantly went into panic mode, shaking his arms around while his eyes widened. Knowing fully well what this monster meant. He wasn’t roasted meat! And as far as he was aware he was… “I’m still alive!”

“Hungry!” 

“Wait!” Their master used his zapping powers to stop the creature from moving forward. 

While Magoroku closed his eyes tightly, and whined in fear at the sudden commotion that was driving his senses to the roof of it all, shaking slightly at the idea of being eaten.

The puffed back into it’s normal state, leaving the two alone for now.

“Use that monster, and bring me Tenbu for sure this time!” He ordered loudly, “I’ll eat him whole, with no bones left!”

The two left with the card being secure and tucked into his pockets. The day went rather fast, being quite busy with their daily task so much so they weren’t able to get Tenbu due to their school day being so busy. And for Magoroku wanted to take a mere break for a few, preferring to focus his mind on the school day. Magoroku got ready for the day, dawning his usual day to day clothes, cleaning himself up for the day and was finally finished with the paper's words.

Being below in his room, simply wanted to get a snack from his fridge. Happily grabbing the bar to his secret canned sushi and items he kept inside. Leading down and cupping his hands inside for a meal. He paused. Only find it was devoid of anything. He felt a prick of sorrow raising up as the corner of his heart tore in confusion and anger. Instantly arching his frame back up as his sways along to his movements. His arms raised and brows furrowed in confusion. 

“It’s gone!” 

His voice echoes the area when he shouted loudly. As the two above hear him.

Gallows floated towards the door, peering down at the inside of the room, “What are you talking about, Geh?”

Worried his expression as his legs bucked, staring up at his body. As his arm pointed dramatically at his small fridge off to the side of his room, while he had his other fisted and cupped waving it while he spoke, “I was saving it for today, so I put it in the fridge!” 

His fridge had nothing inside of it. Nothing at all. 

“I’m talking about my sushi!”

The tan-haired expression and movements shifted, glaring up at the monster and pointing his index finger accusingly at the creature as his body bounced along to his voice in an angry motion, “The only ones who know that I’m living down here are you, and Sophia!” And he believes it was down to those two. 

Gallows merely frowns, giving him a sorrowful pity look, “There’s no way I’d eat your sushi, Geh.”

And that all Sophia needed to hear from the two. Stoically grabbing her tablet from out of the desk and made her towards the front of it. She surely didn’t eat all of his food. Swiping her hands to the location of the cameras, turning them off, and changing to the date and time to last night. She was certain it had to be someone else who did it and not her or Gallows. Her action

Back inside of the large cave below the area; Magoroku paused from those words, expression shifted back to normal as eyes widened as he stared in front of him. Sophia!? Did she eat it… Would she really go downstairs and eat his food!? Arms out in front of him, arched. Being deep within his sudden thoughts.

“Then that means…”

He felt his body shifted from the floor, almost raising him. He blinks in confusion from this. He looks down, eyes expanded in shock. He was floating before being dragged upwards by an unknown pull. Letting out confusion sound from his lips, getting louder as he couldn’t control what was happening. He was being lifted by something and quick. Wind spinning around him as he felt the cold and dusk. He was being carried almost like a lost punny. 

“Shido.” 

Her stern voice called once her sky-blue eyes took track of the floating mid-air male that was inside of the office. Sophia sways her hands, her golden glowing Buddy card was turned on, using its power. Creating a throwing motion of some sort.

Once more the male yelp in surprise as he felt himself fall backward in the air. Still being able to control anything. He groans as his body hits harshly on the tiled floor and he hastily tries to regain his composer. Placing one of his hands on his knees, having one of his eyes being tightly shut from pain. “What’s the big idea?” As he lifted his upper body up but not his legs, staring at the girl.

Without any words, she lifted the tablet up in front of her. Holding it up by the top while exposing the widescreen for him to see.

“Hm?” Drawing the male’s attention from ever, opening his eye in shock as his lips dipped to a frown. His navy eyes widened in confusion yet interest. Scrutinizing the screen. Unsure of what she wanted.

“Look at this.”

He listens to her order, carefully eyeing the screen. Studying every detail. The screen was split into four different parts. 

Their four different cameras inside of the office. The hidden cameras they had installed since the last time they were working alongside one another! The time was an hour past midnight while she was showing this. The upper left one was displaying the whole room from the back angle, towards the door letting people know if someone would enter or leave the room. Below that was the other screen that was showcasing the room he was using. Safely tucked in and sleeping peacefully. 

A few seconds into the video, the monster flew from the doors of the desk, flying around the area in search of something to eat. As the light flew around down it made it towards the president’s room and into the fridge. Taking all his food from it.

Magoroku hastily snaps up, watching closely. Sweat now pouring from his features in disbelief, “Th-That’s Grand Wildness, the new Hundred Demons card that Ikazuchi-sama gave me!” He pointed out. 

That last bit shows the monster getting out of its card form and coming back up, leaving his downstairs. And with that, Sophia brought the tablet back around to face, having both of her eyes on the sides while her sky-blue eyes merely focused on the screen in front of her with a devoid expression.

Floating next to her, Gallows stared at the white-haired, “That guy got so hungry, he came out of his card on his own!”

Cupping both of his fists while his fingers dug deep into the rudder of his gloves, gritting his teeth as he groans angrily. His tan brows twitching with anger. And he was angry. Forgoing out of order and stealing what was supposed to be a nice meal and now the monster was loose. It would ruin everything they have planned!

“How _dare_ he act on his own like this!” Throwing his hands to the side as he flatted his fingers, almost in an orderly famous while he was shutting his eyes tightly in the motion, “We’re going to bring him back here, right away!”

…

They teleported to a nearby alleyway so no one saw them before rushing out and past the coward of people. Magoroku was leading the way, hurrying while Sophia was casually walking with her typical expression. His eyes traveled towards the reporter. And he dramatically pauses.

_“And now we’re speaking with one of the shopkeepers who fell victim to this for details.”_

Magoroku cupped his fist up after he stopped. Gritting his teeth as he watched the woman in the pink suit and short neck-length hair speak in front of the camera. He knew that it had to be that monster’s doing, “It must be Grand Wilderness’s doing!”

“He’s probably nearby, geh.”

“He’ll come out soon enough.” Sophia joined as she reached for her pockets underneath her jacket. Stoically pulling out one of the packs she had, staring at it as it dwells in one of her hands. “Eh?” He flinches and turns his body to face the girl only to find her holding something, “Ah!?” He pointed confusingly at her, “Hey, that’s…!”

She said nothing as she grabbed the lid, tearing the metal piece from the can.

“My secret stash of canned sushi!” He didn’t even care about asking where she got the item. His cheeks burned as he lost his senses, at the pretty different sushi in the small can. Taking in the fresh smell of it, “Oh, that Sushi smells so good!” He leans forwards, eyes focusing on the food almost dropping while his face flushes. Hands being ready to take the item but kept it there.

Gallows let out a defeated sigh while a scream was heard, coming from somewhere. The boy and his buddy paused, “Huh?” Hearing the noise out of nowhere. 

A lid to a nearby road suddenly popped off and a monster came out of it as it spoke its phrase of being hungry. Flying between the two teens swiftly backup. Magoroku panicked with a yelp, lowering himself and placing his hands on his head, slightly shaking out of fear. While Sophia’s eyes widened for only a second as she felt the monster grab the food, leaving her with no other choice but to let go of the food and keep her gaze glued to the creature, lips parted from her shock but spoke nothing else allowing her eyes to tailed the Hundred Demons monster.

Magoroku hastily regains his senses, carefully raising his hands away from his arms, “We need to keep following that monster!”

Hastily they went into the next plan of action and teleported on top of the roof. Running inside of the portal and jumping out. Magoroku was in the lead again, rushing towards the bars of the roof, placing his gloved hands on the metal. Sophia swiftly follows suit after him, heels cracking the roof’s floor.

“This is no good!” Taking note of the current scene, “At this rate, he’ll be captured by the Buddy Police!” Magoroku had to act fast, digging into his pockets to take out his black skull, bringing up and staring at it, “I’ll use this Black Skull’s power to activate a Darkness Barrier!” As he said this he roughly threw the item high in the air. As it activates, creating a large gust of wind filled with darkness. Engulfing everything around them.

“Warp Successful!” The girl Warped into the field as she normally did, being one of the first to show while she was flying high above the stage with her little OFU Buddyfight monster, “Wherever there are Buddyfights, you’ll find Nanana Paruko!” 

As the fighters got lifted up into their stands, emerging from the below. Gallows and Magoroku combine once more to create Death Shido as he was on his normal side of the field. Hands on his hips ready for action and to finally win that card.

“It’s an emergency live broadcast from inside the Darkness Barrier!” Paruko welcomed the viewers, informing them of another fight that was surely going to take place, “The fight is about to start!”

“Gao!” Tetsuya shouts filled the room, his voice raining with concern causing the girl to pause and look their way in confusion.

“Gao! Drum! What’s wrong, yo?”

The Tenbu flew up and got out his card into his mini form as he explained they were at his limit. Being sleep-deprived and starving for food. The dancer boy and his famous Buddy Magoroku could carelessly know his name and talk about how Gao went to Tenbu. 

Paruko heard them, “Gao is unable to fight! What will happen to this fight!?”

“Hahahahaha,” He mockingly laughs with joy from this line. Taking his win for this day. Dramatically pulling out his arm from beneath his red coat and pointed his index knowingly at the group in front of him, “I will by default! I’ll be taking that Tenbu Card now!”

The Banana blonde turned around to face Death Shido, “Then I’ll fight in his place!” After talking to his Buddy they both agreed.

“Wh-Wh-Wh-What’s this!?” Paruko was shocked but interested, “It looks like Kurodake Tetsuya will be fighting in Gao’s place!”

Death Shido maliciously grinned, “You’ll be easy to defeat.”

And the two started, Tetsuya was first, “A million Kingdom where you can play for a thousand years!” Dark Core cast turning into headphones, “Luminize, Devil’s Millenium! Yo!”

He ignored their calls, ripping off his red-blood cape once more before pulling out his core cast with Hundred Demon’s deck already placed inside, “Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards, "Hundred Ancient!" 

Waving her arm in the air the pink-haired called, “Buddyfight!” 

Both players shouted simultaneously, “Raise the flag!” As both players called the flag of their world. Tetsuya was using his normal Magic World deck while Magoroku was using the Ancient world!

“First move goes to Death Shido!”

And he instantly got started, “I call to the center, Blade Dragon Emperor, Vorpal Spartar!” Calling the monster it appears on the field, “Go on and attack the player!”

The monster cut his opponent’s life from ten to seven. Cutting away a mere four life in the first move.

_‘This is all too easy! I’ll defeat him in time and finally that Tenbu Card will be mine!’_ With that thought and the mere fact that he took four life, Magoroku smirked proudly and wide for all of those to see while Tetsuya was making his moves. 

Tetsuya called an attack with his monster destroying the monster he had out on the field before moving in on an attack on Death Shido. Magoroku covered himself using his arms as he knowingly took the four life of damaged. 

“Heh.” Magoroku scoffed as he drew a card from his star deck core cast, “There’s no way that you could be a match for me!” Before doing a charge and draw. 

Maliciously pointed as he called, “I call Demonic Fairy Dragon, Sorciere to the center!” And called another monster, “I call Island of the Origin, Little Land Mu to the left!” But he wasn’t done, “And I Buddy call! Rage Thirst Emperor, Grand Wildness!” Standing high and proud as he regains one life, thanks to the Buddy Gift!

Smirking as Pauroku explains and Grand Wildness destroys the monster on the field. Lifting his hand, pointing his thumb and index out as if he was knowing, “The more he eats, the more 1 life I again!” 

Magoroku was brimming with confidence, hands on his hips as his plays went flawlessly, “If you just hand over Tenbu now, I’d be willing to let you out of this place!” He pointed at them once more. 

Magoroku took a step back as the blonde and his Buddy in front of him became stronger. Blinking a few times, “He’s increased the cards in his hand!” he noted. 

As one of the monsters, the blonde calls destroys one of his. Before the monster was able to attack him directly, “I cast! Dragon Prudent!” numbing the attack. But felt himself gasp for air as he was struck by another monster after that. His nine life went instantly down to six.

**_“The Move End.”_ **

“Anon finishes the turn by inflicting 3 damage. And now it’s your move, Death Shido!” Paruko shouted in her mic as the move was passed to Death Shido.

**_“Your Move.”_ **

Narrowing his eyes as he gritted his teeth in annoyance, making a grunting noise. 

“You won’t remain cocky for long!” 

Drawing a card before doing a charge and draw. After he did his normal moves for the charge and draw. He thought of the perfect one. The one much like before.

“Once again, I call Demon Fairy Dragon, Soreice to the center!” Maliciously narrowing his eyes at them, “No matter how many life points you whittle away from me, I’ll just regain them!”

Magoroku eyes dialed as he leaned forward, “Grand Wildness! Attack Amon!” 

And the Hundred Demon monster went for the attack.

“I thought you’d try that, yo!” Tetsuya took one of his hands, casting it. 

Death Shido could only watch as the boy placed his card back into his hand using his magic spell.

As from the Buddy pit, the white-haired vice was watching from the control panel. That was displaying three different orbs floating out in front in fornt of her. Having her hands on the control panel as her eyes were glued to the screens in front of her. Studying his plays carefully. 

“Returned to the cards in his hand!” Paruko shouted all too cheerfully.

Death Shido swiftly took a step back from this, “That’s no fair!” He complained.

The blonde boy called all of his moves like he did. Calling his buddy out on the field and destroying one of Shido’s monsters. And calling an attack on Death Shido with his Amon monster. Before Amon was able to attack him directly, “I cast! Dragon Prudent!” numbing the attack once more using another copy of the card. Blocking his attack, however, another monster came in. Striking him once more as he grasps in pain.

His six life breaking to four.

He covered himself as the Buddy monster came attacking him next.

Four life points broke to three.

He was still confident in believing he was going to win, peeking up from underneath his crossed arms, smirking with a smug grin, “It’ll all be over in the next turn!”

“Final Phrase!”

Magoroku felt his heart drop from this. World shattered. “Don’t tell that…! Don’t tell that…! Don’t tell that…!” He repeated with sheer dread. Panicking. Please, he couldn’t! He hated it when others used impact cards! The end was drawing near, getting away from those who reminded. Decreasing, depressing, and dejected. An unpleasant atmosphere of suspense, conditioned by what might occur next satisfied his heart, chest-pounding with the trepidation of what might come next. 

As the boy was flipped into the air by his dancing Buddy, calling out his phrase. Magoroku couldn’t help but gasp annoyingly at this. Before covering himself from the hard attack… 

“Wh-why me!?”

The surge of beats whirling his inclination. Creeping closer to the end, closing his eyes on the impact, perfectly side… the influx of that last tune was the end. Nothing remains.

**_“Game End.”_ **

**_“Winner, Kurodake Tetsuya!”_ **

A robotic voice told as always.

Death Shido lost yet another match...

Shido Magoroku was much to handle. 

For any sane person, he was a crate of astonishments. For Sophia, he was fuel to her annoyance. But she dealt with him more than enough, and more than she visibly wanted to. By standing by his side, for the most part. Unbarring the box of distinctive astonishments. And her prize was Magoroku clinging to her like he was glue. Both materially and theoretically sticking to her like some sort of goo like a paste and she was the base of that.

He was like a miscellaneous bag of products, both in and out. Digging your hand deep into his skin seeing his expression easily changed from different views. Buddyfighting was like that, for him and attending him when needed. Her responsibility was manageable but continued difficult.

Kyoya-sama had trained her for this, so Magoroku’s training wasn’t necessitated. Discovering something along the lines that Magoroku kept candidly admitting he wasn’t enamored of the idea of tutoring anyone new for this job. Most likely due to possible past bad efforts. And Kyoya more likely wanted to save her the trouble of wasting time for simple training than on their important mission. 

Multiple things went into being the Student council. A lot for the top ranking, President, and their vice. It wasn’t an easy job by all means, but he was used to the constant flow of work heading their way. From planning the events, managing the clubs, and doing his utmost to keep track of it all. And for the most part, he was doing vastly well with doing so. The organization was a huge core for any council and the male made sure he kept it to ensure the students had a good year by reading and following all of the rules.

She happens to be a large help to this as well, she was vastly responsible. He had to keep order around the large school, one of the best known for Buddyfighting as a whole. While also working with their hidden master from the outside of the school as well. Magoroku was very hard-working behind those closed doors and would be made sure everything went as planned.

The two were used to each other's presence more so than traditional partners in crimes would. They weren't by any means "friends" but they were something. But a rather unique bond not many people would have. 

For one, the Russian would give some thought into his identity, not caring but gave a thought anyway. She only had a few things on her mind but slowly it sprang to become overbearing, but she wouldn’t express that, this was her choice. Her calling.

She stayed stoic and reserved, observing his movements from distance with ease. Eyes are sometimes fixed to his frame for what resembles hours at a time. Gradually it is inaugurated methodically, to remain in silence, and observe him doing something, work, lecture, order, and plan. Even still keeping those cameras in his now new room where she had abundant access to the cameras anytime she desired to gaze at him. Though they were the ones who had agreed it was best to keep those there in the first place. He didn’t seem so bothered by the idea as she originally thought he was going to be like. And nonchalantly, when she came back, she ended up waving out with him a lot. More so than before as if she didn’t leave already in the past.

Those cameras were helpful for her to locate his hidden food, even if she didn’t need them, she had a huge appetite and was fully capable of eating. Even if she’d bring her food most of the time. It didn’t prevent her from going to his room when he wasn’t there or in his office, digging for the goods. She would take his secret canned sushi he hid for only himself to eat, at first, she was cautious with eating it as it may or may not taste particularly good given how this was Magoroku of all people but it felt like a flavor exploded in her mouth. It became a petite habit of hers to casually eat some of his food while he was busy somewhere else.

Thanks to the Hundred Demon monster, she had to expose the canned sushi she took merely a day before...

It was transparent, his fondness for attention was there. 

He likes the good sort of attention, one filled with praise and cheers for his power. Clinging onto the sense of love he wanted. Fame, power, and to be seen as the leader. And she was supposed to give him that. And she did. For the most part. Of course, she wouldn't admit it but she thought it was good for him to receive that attention from others, it'll make his plans better in the long run. Though, he wasn't very good at it either.

He probably couldn't see that all he needed was attention from a single person and not the whole room. But still, she was a part of the mentality and that dilemma. Unknowingly, giving up by merely watching him fight from the sidelines.

Encouraging him to fight against Mikado Gao and do it in front of the whole world. She only did as a result of his lack of motivation. Remaining amidst the glitter of sheer tiredness haunting his features.

...

The darkroom felt stiff and bitter. A cold atmosphere that was buried deep in the hell it stands for. Gloomy and dismal for his liking, something felt missing. As if he was so close to completing the puzzle yet something was missing from him. What was it?

Tainted blue curtains were scanty open, unveiling the drips tainting the window. Luminescence softly pouring in from the edges. Awake. Wide awake for that matter. Sleep wouldn’t come easy for tonight, his whole body was still sore.

The windows barely open for all to see but he didn’t care, the wind was blowing, leaving the curtains to wave along to the motion. Dusk clouded the corners, not being properly sanitized in days. Hidden from what the eye can see but he could see it. All too that is.

The fragrance of fresh blood filled his nose, the awful taste of death that was far too common for him. The decaying corpses of the bad. The walls weren’t any better, it was rusty and crimson; stained by the blood and carnage of those who lived here. Being mingled with the faint grey.

The music of weeping and begging out of desperation danced around his ears, the melody of tunes he had to face every single day. The mere hotness of the deep burning left his corpse gracious and sheltered, celebrating his reasonable senses from the insignificant lamentations from the spirits ensnared inside. 

And at his throne was the king watching it all happen. Shido Magoroku was his name. Shido Magoroku was the king of death. The rightful king of the underworld. Not only the king but the God and emperor of Hell. Their Hell Gate Walter’s. The main chess piece on the board, controlling the moves of his people. 

A dark navy blue in the sky that was being mingled with the faint grey. The outside felt so gloomy and dismal. Almost like there was possibly dusk clouded the corners, not being properly sanitized in days on the dumpers. Hidden from what the eye can see but he could see it. All too that is. 

But still, Magoroku wasn’t planning on giving up. Watching the news late at night, trying to think of ways to get that Tenbu card but something got his interest… very. One of the three brothers managed to escape and were looking for him.

Having a criminal do your job for you!

Intense emotions streaming, a muddle of disturbances while the moon was drenching brightly high in the sky while most of the people of Japan slept for the night. 

The sun was down now and the night was cold as always while the sky was stained with the darkish cover being mixed with the heavy clouds. A hazy blue, so dismal and gloomy as it was saturating the atmosphere, permeating the outside. The sun that ordinarily drenched their frames was put away for the night and the typical birds gliding high above the ground were fast asleep, leaving the normal chirping to rest. 

The region alone remained dreary, devoid of anything from what his sights can see but only one person as he made his way further down the alleyway.

“I’ll help you.”

He felt the aura of darkness flowing through his frame as purple surrounding him as he made his way out of the portal and onto the streets. So devoid and dark of much. As he got closer, he flicked his red-blood cape with one of his hands and placed the other one on his hip. Smirking at the guy.

“But I have one condition.”

And he teleported them back to their hideout, along with Sophia. Crossing his arms on his chest as they all stood in the cave.

“You’re making him steal, Tenbu?” Sophia asked, her devoid expression didn’t say much but her mind was otherwise.

He smiles, “Exactly!”

“I understand. You’re making a stranger do your work for you, so that if it should end in failure…” Her sky-blue eyes saw right past him, yet her expression was still so… void of much, “You can avoid punishment.”

The tan-haired was shocked, nearly choking on his breath of air, “D-Don’t be silly!” He stutters, “Such a s-s-sneaky thought n-n-never crossed my mind!”

“What’s that, Geba? What punishment?”

Magoroku turned his back to face the male in question, “Nothing you need to worry about.” Before turning his head towards Sophia, slightly sweating as she seems to figure out his plans without telling you, “Just as the old saying goes, Every man to his trade.” 

He explains to the girl, his wave of thought. Being implied. However, he tends to read a lot of different sayings in his free time, though he blames his father for always telling him all sorts of sayings. His father… Magoroku misses him… Even if he was busy most of the time. But he shook his head. Right now wasn’t the time to ponder about that.

“If you need a bad deen done, the most sensible thing is to send a real criminal to do it.”

“That’s right!” The guy agreed, “And I owe a debt of gratitude for my rescue, Geba.”

Sophia merely stood in front of the two males, stoically staring at them. As still as a statue. Hands rested on the side, cupping them as always. Merely watching the boy for a while now, she knew what was up, what he was planning. It didn’t take a mere cunning girl like herself to understand fully well the clumsy dork was trying to save himself and throw someone underneath the bus. Almost like she was doubtful of the two but wouldn’t let it show. Which she was vastly good at hiding.

The footsteps of someone nearby came crushing the small rocks below them. This caught her attention as he made himself go closer. Her eyes and head slightly veered to find him. Trailing with sky-blue eyes, both thick and large, while he was eating another chicken wing. He was close by, vastly close and so he veered. Her eyes clicked the floor as her body shifted to face him, closing her eyes almost cringing at what might come next. 

“Sounds interesting.” Their sama noted, “All right! As a special favor, I’ll let you use two of the Hundred Demons.”

The four on the ground watched as two different types of dragons came out. They said they were full-blooded siblings. As they shifted their arms heavy winds blew and they all covered themselves from the blow. The sudden coldness and dirt being shift around by the movement.

And the guy mumbled something he couldn’t make out.

“Now, I’m leaving this up to you two again!” Their master stated, “Do not fail this time or you will know what happens next!” A cold coffee eye glaring at the three. 

“I-I understand, sir!” The boy in the outfit nodded and gulp nervously, “We won’t disappoint this time!”

“Good! Now hurry!” And with this. Their sama went wander away, leaving the three along with the Hundred Demons siblings. 

The white-haired took this time to walk away from them. Her heels stepped on the rocks and dirt as the sound floated his ears underneath his skull-masked. 

“Huh?” He saw as Sophia was beginning to wander away from the two, “Where are you going?”

“Home.” Was all that she spoke next, her voice stern as ever.

Today, it was a ridiculously ominous day for the female and she only desired to unwind if it wasn’t for the mere fact that Shido Magoroku was much to handle. 

For any sane person, he was a crate of astonishments. For Sophia, he was fuel to her annoyance. But she dealt with him more than enough, and more than she visibly wanted to. By standing by his side, for the most part. Unbarring the box of distinctive astonishments. And her prize was Magoroku clinging to her like he was glue. Both materially and theoretically sticking to her like some sort of goo like a paste and she was the base of that.

He was like a miscellaneous bag of products, both in and out. Digging your hand deep into his skin seeing his expression easily changed from different views. Buddyfighting was like that, for him and attending him when needed. Her responsibility was manageable but continued difficult.

For one, the Russian would give some thought into his identity, not caring but gave a thought anyway. She only had a few things on her mind but slowly it sprang to become overbearing, but she wouldn’t express that, this was her choice. Her calling.

She stayed stoic and reserved, observing his movements from a distance with ease. Eyes sometimes fixed to his frame for what resembles hours at a time. Gradually it is inaugurated methodically, to remain in silence, and observe him doing something, work, lecture, order, and plan. 

Even still keeping those cameras in his now new room where she had abundant access to the cameras anytime she desired to gaze at him. Though they were the ones who had agreed it was best to keep those there in the first place. He didn’t seem so bothered by the idea as she originally thought he was going to be like. And nonchalantly, when she came back, she ended up waving out with him a lot. More so than before as if she didn’t leave already in the past.

Those cameras were helpful for her to locate his hidden food, even if she didn’t need them, she had a huge appetite and was fully capable of eating. Even if she’d bring her food most of the time. It didn’t prevent her from going to his room when he wasn’t there or in his office, digging for the goods. She would take his secret canned sushi he hid for only himself to eat, at first, she was cautious with eating it as it may or may not taste particularly good given how this was Magoroku of all people but it felt like a flavor exploded in her mouth. It became a petite habit of hers to casually eat some of his food while he was busy somewhere else.

He was often overflowing with vast personality changes. One he could be both a proud member of his duties and the other side of breaking down and losing his composer completely. Breaking his poor glass.

“Wait! Are you going to help us?”

“I’m not helping you,” Sophia spoke to him, “You have him to help, don’t you?”

“That’s fine.” He nodded, “I do.” Death Shido simply crossed his arms, “Well, I didn’t want your help either, thank you.” His character brimming with confidence as he spoke, “We are capable of doing this ourselves!” Shido shifted to face the male, “Isn’t that right?”

“Of course, Geba!”

“I hope so…” And with that Sophia teleported out of the cave, leaving the two be. In any case, it would be best to keep an eye on them if something went wryly. 

Magoroku merely stared at the spot she was in for a moment. Pondering. _‘She’s been wandering off a lot lately…’_ But he didn’t know why that was. Something else important? He wasn’t so sure.

“What now, Geba?”

“Now, we think of a plan.” Death Shido turned to face the criminal as he was taken out of his thoughts by the voice, “Or do you already have one up your sleeves that I should be aware of?”

“I think I need to go someplace else to think, Geba!” Answering as he took a look around the place, “This place isn’t the best to think, you know? Geba.”

Death Shido merely nodded, “If that’s what you need, of course.” He created a portal using his disaster voice despite having his buddy on as some sort of Halloween outfit. He figured out that he could use his powers only for a limited time but still, he rarely likes teleporting and made Sophia do it for him if he could, “I know a perfect place, follow me!”

“Whoa, Geba.” The male was surprised by his tone, still being shocked by those powers of his.

Shortly. They made another roof. Standing along near to the corner edges. Magoroku was used to being them for the last week or two of working with Ikazuchi and even before that. 

The sun was drenching above, proving some warmth from the star. The wind is heavy as ever from here. Enjoying the nice breeze and glancing down at those below his feet. Made him feel awfully powerful. The sun was beaming as always and it was a relaxing breeze. Being incaved by plenty of buildings and roads as people walked by on the streets and cars zoomed on the highways.

A good weekend morning.

“How are you going to get Tenbu for us?”

Death Shido asked, still looking ahead. Something about his character was stern and serious, giving an expression matching as such. As he only gazed ahead with hands across his chest. The heavy winds from above blowing harshly on their frames as his red-cape drifting along to the winds of the blow. The sound of what felt like waves created a melody much like the sound of the ocean.

“Show me your technique.”

Death Shido turned his head as the male began to speak…

“There’s something I must do before that, Geba!”

“Hm?” Magoroku didn’t part his lips to speak his thoughts as he only moaned a confused noise nor did uncross his arms but his serious expression somewhat shifted to that of interests, raising one of his beneath his mask.

_‘That sounded important, I wonder what it could be.’_

Shortly, in a lick of time, the hundred demons were called and started causing destruction. And by this time, the Buddy Police showed up. Death Shido ended up sitting on the tipped-over truck, feeling almost bored. This wasn’t at all he was planning but he wasn’t sure what to make of it. Only that it wasn’t doing anything to help.

Hearing Kurooin scream at the top of his lungs nearby, diverting it towards Buddy Police. 

“Honestly.” Closing his eyes, his voice was low yet serious while he was sitting near one of the edges of the trucks with one of his purple-gloved hands resting on it. Almost like he was resting there.

“Huh?” Kurooin turned to face the male in question.

“What do you think you’re doing, abandoning your mission like this?” Magoroku wasn’t a fool nor was he foolish, he knew this wasn’t at all helping their mission.

“You don’t get it, Geba! This is the first step towards talking Tenbu, Geba!” He explained, “In order to tackle a big job like this, we need the skills of all three brothers, Geba!”

By this time he re-opened his eyes to stare at his new partner in crime for the meantime, “I feel like this is a roundabout way of doing it…” He mentioned, “But I’ll accept your logic.” A malicious smirk abruptly graced his features, swinging his head to face the criminal he was addressing. His characteristics maliciously brimming underneath his skull-like mask as he suggested, “In that case, you should cause even more chaos!” 

The bad guy seemed to be enormously gratified with this, “Leave it to me, Geba!” 

And did as he was being told too, enjoying the time it took. The Hundred Demons caused even more, as people ran in the commotion and trucks were being smashed. All Death Shido did was watch as he felt a sick passion running along his neck and chest. 

Well…

Not until a white-suited boy with purple hair and glasses showed up on the scene of the crime.

“I won’t let you commit any more evil deeds!” 

Zanya was ready for the battle. While the purple hair was talking about something that he could care less about to Geba. Death Shido was done hearing this little chat of their’s, taking out the Skull, throwing it high in the air. 

“Darkness Barrier, activate!”

And it activated! Engulfing those around him inside of the darkness. Creating the fighting stage once more. Death Shido was inside of the Buddy Pit once more, as well. Smiling as the match had begun! 

“Whether he wins or loses, I profit.”

…

Sophia Sakharov reported back to Kyoya-sama about the missions, how it was going, and the matches. While also checking upon him in the process. She would stoically and stern stood high as she explained to him in her stern tone. Serious about her mission. She was vastly good at simply standing silently like she was some sort of statue, noiseless and wordless.

And about him… Shido. The person she was working for once more.

She merely stood still, observing closely with a keen eye as he struggled on the stage. Studying every one of the battles while keeping to herself, for the most part, it always been that way for their relationship. He fought on the fighting stage. and she stood in the Buddy pit.

Sometimes, they swap places but rarely happens. Only once or twice. At most. Buddyfighting was vastly important. For the most part, she only fought when she had not when she wanted. Though, she rarely enjoys Buddyfighting anyway. Seeing it more as a simple job.

Sophia only gave diminutive information of factors, habitually before or after a match is over, but never ones to help him. Just simple words they are so valuable and serviceable. 

Acknowledging how Magoroku felt by being nourished to fight. Prefer being in charge of the match and having his way. In certainty, Magoroku shunned when others tried helping him throughout a single match where he was in control, they had that problem with his cards or telling him what to play, he fancied his freedom. However, Sophia was the only exception to this, he trusted her and listened. But he got better over time. After his mental change, slightly altering, he began to slowly listen to the others. 

Noticing his every twinge, every motility, every decision. She always had a keen eye and despite not favoring to, she would nevertheless view him she settled doing so anyway. They were partners in crime after all. And she had a sole duty. 

Despite all of that, he wasn’t that immeasurable, skilled yes but he was the obstacle in their way… 

His frame always springing out of sheer self-confidence along with a broad smirk affixed boastfully with his thoughts. Brimming with confidence. Commonly pointing his thumb, often swinging it, it was very normal for the male to use his hands when talking or to convey some sort of hand emotion, unlike the girl. Magoroku loves Buddyfight. He loves Buddyfighting. Using a way to bring joy to himself and leave the real world for a while.

Overmatching their opponent, believing he was better than the other fighter. Quite a huge problem in it of itself certainly. She easily caught sight of that much — she was intelligent — cleverer than most normal kids her age. Cunning was a more suitable word for this. Indicting that before, she entered the purple and red coding of the Buddy pit only to hear the male…

“Now Kurooni is sure to win.”

She only scowls at that when she entered from behind him. It was brought to her attention that they were also another Buddyfight going on. Shido surely must’ve been behind the match.

“Letting your guard down invites defeat.”

“Huh?”

She observed as he paused, tensing up by the tone of her voice dwelling inside the pit. He twists his back to face her, lips dividing. Eyes slightly widened underneath that hard mask of Death Shido. Astounded to see her. He didn’t say anything to greet her, only stared perplexed and dismayed. As her heels began to click on the light purple rocks below her, creating a melody to go along with her voice.

Still, she conversed with her ideas further. Indicating the ideas that she can only hope he’ll use in his future Buddyfights. Bitter eyes glaring with a deep shadow of hate covering them, malicious expression. Heels clicking the depth of the floor as she made her way towards him. While never breaking her locked gaze on him. 

“Never lose focus until the fight is over. Look into all possibilities.” Her blows would be imperceptibly arched. He couldn’t tell if she was annoyed or had an idea but, she was radiating cold. Her voice was stern as she articulated to him, “That is what makes for a certain victory.”

His stain. He was too swift to judge the outcome of the match. She was hoping to drill that notion into his head. Make him see that even if she didn’t care about that herself. It was significant to their mission. 

But he didn’t bother to say anything, only allowing her to stand where he was at. Shifting to the side to give her room. He radically moved away from the rock, from the main control panel. Providing her the whole space as he stared at what she was doing. As she stared at the panel, placing her hands on it and clicking a few buttons. Mainly because she wasn’t given much room for him to even speak now.

She had planned.

“Look at this.”

He listens to her. Staring up at the small purple bubble, a fresh screen. Two girls. Unconscious and resting on the hard floor.

“Oh dear...” He was bothered, aghast. He apparently wasn’t fond of transferring others who had nothing to do with this inside their engagement, “When I raised the Darkness Barrier, I accidentally brought along some civilian people.”

They were teammates, yes but also had two completely contradictory concepts at that moment…

He was a concern for the people he’d brought inside, displaying that in his voice. Staring in slight shock, large parted lips. Sophia, on the other hand, was vastly different. She had a plan to use them. Recalling that Zanya had a huge fear of girls and these two were just that. Females. Unless Girls.

“We’ll use that.” 

Taking out her card, she had a vast thought. The cloaked male swung his head to glance at her as her lips curled up. It was strange observing her sneer, not recollecting her truly representing some sort of curve with her lips before. It was dissimilar to him. But he wasn’t sure what was up with her plan or how she was thinking. Was this the effect of her Dark Core? Dark obscure sentiments she was suppressing before?

Smirking at her plan, maliciously, “With this, we can affect his judgment.” 

She was always in that buddy pit, on the sidelines. As her dazzling sky-blue piercing eyes watched with a devoid expression. Nothing scrawled on her features. Studying closely as he shifts his hand with the sway of the cards. And when she wasn’t watching him, it was when she was at home or reporting back to Kyoya-sama with important erudition regarding their disposition with their fresh master. 

Teleporting the girls from the other Buddy Pit onto the field right in front of the boy. And thus, it worked as she planned. But the match went on.

“But it’s already too late!” Death Shido spoke.

Sophia lowered her head at this, filled with sternness and annoyance, “Finish him.” She ordered, coldly.

However, things didn’t go as planned. And Zanya activated his final phrase card from his hand.

Magoroku flinched, raising his hand towards his face, “Don’t tell me…! Don’t tell me that…!”

Sophia lowered her hand and closed her eyes as her voice was brimming with her annoyance, “He took advantage of Danger World’s tendencies.”

Punishment time went again. As his screaming echoed in the halls of the cave. Loudly with the bitter pain, he was feeling from the constant zapping. The sharp pain floating his body.

“Th-This time, it’s because a certain somebody interfered I let my guard down!” 

Magorok whined from the pain, his voice wavering with the sound. Almost scared and desperately wanted the feeling to come to an end.

* * *

“He’s calling.”

And thus, he got teleported there once more…

However, this time he went almost willingly. Being ready for their next course of action.

Standing once more in front of the large rock where their master stood. They were standing as straight as possible awaiting his next order. And he called another Hundred Demon card, appearing out its card. It was some sort of dog-like creature. 

Transpires regularly for the two, being part of their daily lives. Inscribed. From gaining a new Hundred Demons card after failing with the last one. To the extreme stinging of zapping on Magoroku's part. From the brightness of golden coming from their master’s hands. 

Aroused and do the same goal but in varying ways. It was just their life now. The twisted life they had to deal with. 

Yet despite all of that they were still loyal. Crawling back to the male was common, having rather unhealthy loyalty to the people they knowingly work for.

Waving a bone at the two teens, “Shido. You know what’ll happen if you fail me again, right?”

Feeling shaky, he shifts. Soft dripping outlines of peer sweat pouring from his features as his navy eyes waver from nervousness. Placing one of his hands on his hips and the other on his chest, “O-Of course!” Notable sweat was streaming down his cheeks.

The white-haired’s icy eyes only watched the boy in front of her, still as devoid of emotions as ever. 

Magoroku pointed the finger he had on his chest up in the air, using his pointing finger…

“This time, my chance of failure are at zero percent. I have prepared the greatest plan in history, with no flaws or weaknesses!”

And shortly they walked inside their portal once more, granted by Magoroku. Who was slumping on his way out of it, Sophia was closely trailing behind. Making their way into an open building like a complex but not around anyone. So no one saw them. The portal shortly closed behind them once Sophia fully stepped out.

Eyes closed, body hanging low, hunching painfully sore. He felt defeated. That was a fabrication on his part, on what he said, just so he couldn’t get zapped anymore. But a lie that was soon to be told. Losing faith in this, easily coming up with the plan he doubted. No way he could do that!

“Despite what I said, there’s no way I could think up such a plan so easily.”

Sophia narrowed her eyes from this. He lied to their master. “So that’s how it is.” Hastily averting her body after she spoke this, ignoring the oaf while her eyes parted from his frame. 

Her movement, he felt it. Her cracking of heels playing inside of his ears. Shortly swinging his frame to face the girl. With a wavering glance of dread pervading his expression, that feeling almost dropping like some sort of icy bucket of water.

“Wh-Where are you going?”

Halting her steps from this question, spinning her head to the side only to face the boy, “Home.” Was all that she said in her stern tone. Before the clicks of her heels got dignified, wandering from him. She started to saunter incessantly again. 

The bluntness of her tone made him frown. She was always leaving him to do the troublesome obligation on his own, he noticed it’s been happening almost all week now. While she ran off doing something else he couldn’t tell what it was. He wasn’t sure what was up but he didn’t care either but was curious.

“Come on!” Screaming for her. Grasping, reaching her hand, he clumsy chased after her. Before ungainly halting in front of her. This caused the girl to also halted as he began to desperately emphasize, “At the very least, won’t you help me think up a zero-percent chance of failure, greatest plan in history, with no flaws?”

Closing her eyes in annoyance, “Impossible.” It was impossible to do, she believed. An impeccable plan just wasn’t reasonable nor smart. Every plan has its defects and he had plenty of them. He was just being foolish again. Shido couldn’t think up such a plan even if he wanted to. It was just how it was. It would be sparse if he was to do so and honestly, she wanted no part of the plan.

Magoroku began to plead, eyes tearing up as he closed them, cupping his hands, urging her with his whines for help, “B-But! I definitely can’t come up with such a plan on my own!”

“In that case…” Her tone was much colder than before, rough and low almost as if she was annoyed and she most likely was annoyed with him, “Gallows!” Sternly calling for his name as the card shined and gallows listened to her order without fail. He listens to her despite her current relationship with Magoroku, his Buddy.

Getting in between them as his purple eyes stared at her, “What is it, geh?”

Re-opening her eyes, her expression stern and stoic as ever. She pointed towards the buddy and at Shido, “You two come up with a plan on your own.”

Gallows sigh as he shook his head, “This again, gesha?”

“What!?” Magoroku shouted across the land, turbulent enough.

And with that… “I’m leaving. Don’t bother me.”

Watching painfully, as she left, wanting to reach out and yell at her to stop and wait. But he couldn’t do that… 

It was already too late, wasn’t it?

He let out an annoyed sigh.

“What now, geh?”

“Now, we think up a plan with the greatest plan in history, one with a zero-percent chance of failure and no flaws!”

“That seems impossible, geh!”

He groans, “Why does everyone keep saying that!?” while he complains, “It’s not impossible! I _am_ the impossible!”

Almost pitying the boy. Wanting to tell him off and mock him but Gallows didn’t do that, “Okay, and now, geh?”

“Now, we combine!” He rushed towards one of the depths alleyways, making sure no one was there to bother the two, “Follow me, Gallows! Hurry up!”

Gallows merely drags himself along as his buddy was acting a fool. Gawky rushing with dramatic steps. Once no one was there, the two did their combining notion. He frowns, staring at the tiled purple-pinkish floor. Wavering expression and emotions. He forced them to combine once more to form Death Shido. In the alleyway, he ponders his next plan of action. 

“I can’t believe Sophia is making me work with Gallows to think up a zero-percent chance of failure, the greatest plan in history, with no flaws!” 

He couldn’t believe this. Sophia makes him work with Gallows again to come up with a plan. What was she thinking!? He didn’t know. He didn’t care. Stop thinking about her, he didn’t like her but needed her. Dang.

“But even with his help, it’s not easily said and done…”

He felt hopeless really. 

But… he had the tinies of hope swelling inside of him...

“That’s okay! I don’t need them anyway! I’ll think of the greatest plan in history!”

Not before he felt something ran into him, provoking him to harshly fall on the ground with a muddled groan.

**_“Death Shido!?”_ **

Winching, he tries to pick himself up again only to hear the loud shouts and he yelps in surprise and alarm. Eyes spanning open as his vision was slowly restoring but he could make out the familiar outlines. Picking himself back onto his feet, wiping the dirt and whatever else might’ve gotten on his outfit off using his hands. Before dramatically pointing at them with one arm midway in the air.

He was on the edge.

“N-Now that we’ve met, you’ve sealed your fate!” He shouted, “Fight me, with Tenbu as the stakes!”

Gao instantly agreed, “It’d be my pleasure!” Not backing down from the challenge. Until his face dropped, “Sorry, Grandpa Tenbu is… not with me right now.”

“S-So you don’t have Tenbu with you right now?”

“Yeah,” Gao answered. 

Feeling his pride flushed, he frowns. As his navy eyes behind his mask met the floor. Talking to himself in a rather low tone, “Even if I win, I won’t gain Tenbu. In that case, it’s pointless to fight.”

The boy finally concluded. Turning around while keeping his eyes sets on them, pointing his finger knowingly, “I’ll let you off easy today. But prepare yourself for our next fight!”

“Wait, meow.”

“Huh?” His eyes widened at the voice as he completely veered his body to face it. It was a small cat. The one that foolishly rams into him while he was here. 

Raising a brow in dismay he asked, “Wh-What do you want?”

The small grey cat in the suit pointed his finger towards him, “You’re looking for someone to fight, meow? Then fight me, meow!”

“Huh?” The boy in the cape arched his frame mockingly, raising one of his brows, “Why do I have to fight a monster like you? Besties, you don’t even have a fighter!”

“His fighter is right here.”

Eyes widened the boy turned his head to face the dragon as it spoke. 

Death Shido's body was awkwardly arched to the side but kept his head turned to face them both. As Gao walked Magoroku felt clumsy and uneasy. Awkwardly standing off to the side. Face muddled with confusion as he shifted confusingly at the odd exchange of words.

He only panicked, raising his hands in defense, “D-Don’t go forward with this without consulting me!”

“Quit your belly-aching!” Drum instantly went digging in the male’s pockets.

“Ahh!?” He twitches awkwardly as he feels the small craws digging uncomfortably in his cape and around his outfit, “Wh-What are you doing!?”

Not long the dragon found what he was looking for. Pulling out the black skull. “This is the thing that makes the Darkness Barrier, right?”

His heart was now racing, hammering heavily in his chest almost like a loud drum-like melody. Stuttering in dread. Feeling his panic state facilitated by that thought. Reaching one of his hands while the other one pressed against the scarf of his red blood-like cape.

“H-Hey, if you mess around with that, I’m going to get in trouble!” 

The dragon didn’t listen to him and wouldn’t listen either, throwing it high in the air.

Navy eyes trailed the item, “Ahh!?”

The Darkness Barrier was finally created.

With his legs arched, as he was lifted to the fighting stage. Clinging to his deck, he felt anger causing his senses. 

“Now that I have no choice, I’ll get them good!” He shouted annoyingly before shouting louder, “Systemic Dragger, Black Edge!” grabbing the folds of his cape, throwing it off to the side, “You guys better be prepared to lose!” 

The pink-haired teleported to the stage once more, lifting the metal topping to her, announcing herself, “Whenever there are Buddyfights, you’ll find Nanana Paruko!” Emerald’s eyes filled with joy as she spoke to the cameras filled with people, “Warp successful yet again!”

Gao smiles brightly from this, adding his deck into his core case being ready for battle, “Now. I’m ready!”

The cat spoke, “To become stronger than I am today! I will overcome any difficulty! Luminize! Fairy blade!”

“Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards, "Hundred Dragons!" 

Paruko swiped her head next, “Buddyfight!”

“Raise the flag!”

They both revealed their flags.

“Legend World!” Gao shouted.

“Dragon World!”

Both players started with 10 life points.

Gao had the first move, calling the Buddy card he was using out on the field once more. The small cat that Death Shido was mocking for being small came in for an attack. Covering his head using his hands, letting out a couple of ‘Tsk’s from the sudden jabs, yet the attack wasn’t all that noble, in fact… he barely felt it. After the attack was over and he felt his body heat leave him, Magoroku mocked, getting up with hate-filled eyes. Frowning coldly, he wasn’t playing any sort of games and they were going to pay for this. Of course, they will.

“I barely even felt that!”

**_“YOUR MOVE.”_ **

Shido heard the robot speak… “Draw.” drawing a card, before picking a card and sending it his gauge before drawing another one, “Charge and draw!” Smirking evilly to himself as he found the perfect plan, “I equip Dragonblade, Dragofearless.” bringing his sword down before calling a monster, “I call Extreme Sword Dragon to the right.” And calling another one, “I call Thousand Rapier Dragon to the left!” 

Next was his attack phrase.

“I attack Cait Sith with Thousand Rapier Dragon!”

The cat was finally knocked out of play. Taking two of Gao’s cards with the fall.

“Next, I attack the fighter with Extreme Sword Dragon!”

“I cast!” Gao blocked the attack from passing through, “Holy Grail!”

“It’s not over yet!” The masked fighter shouted.

Gao grasps from his sudden shock.

“Dragofearless!” As Death Shido went in for an attack, striking the large sword with the redden handle towards the red-blue-haired fighter, causing the boy to wince. Gao’s 11 life dipped down to a mere 9.

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

Shido made his way back to his standing, watching as Gao did his plays. But shortly, he lost three cards from his deck. He ended up calling the same cat as his Buddy and a new monster that reminded Shido of a toy horse.

Gazing in bewilderment and confusion, “What was that?” Shido asked curiously. 

“When Dalashast is called, you have to put three cards from the top of your deck into the drop zone,” Paruko was the one to answer his question, placing three fingers in the air as she spoke. 

Gao called on another monster to his last open position on the field. Before… “Dalashast! Attack Death Shido!”

The tan-haired covered his face as the attack came, his 9 points dipping down to a mere 7.

Gao called for another attack using a different monster but… 

“I cast! Dragonic Formation!” The effect went into play, “I move Extreme Sword Dragon to the center!” 

Extreme Sword Dragon fell with Gao monster’s attack but at least Shido was grateful he didn’t lose those life points instead.

“Cait Sith! Attack Death Shido!”

The small grey cat went in with his attack. Poking at the masked fighter from hell. Closing his eyes merely wincing annoyingly as he felt the wave of sudden pokes course his frame. Opening his eyes, staring at this cat, “You’re annoying!” 

Death Shido was down to a mere 6 life.

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

Annoyingly gritting as he stared at the cat happily meowing at his victory.

**_“YOUR MOVE.”_ **

Lifting his hand, he pointed at the cat, “Enjoy your little victory while it lasts!” He stated, “I’ll destroy you soon enough!”

With that being said, he shifted his hand towards his star core deck case, “Draw!” Drawing a card. Sending one of his cards to his gauge, “Charge and draw!”

He thought of the perfect way to get rid of the card. With a large grin plastered on his features, he revealed the card he was calling with the pawns of his gloved-purple hands, “I pay one gauge and Buddy Call Systemic Black Edge to the right!”

Thanks to the effect of the Buddy Call, he was given another life point. 6 going up to 7.

Paruko explained the effects of the Hundred demon’s card, much like she always did for the rest of them in the past but Shido ignored the annoying pink girl.

“Next, I call Systemic Black Edge to the center!”

The hundred demons destroy the monster he had out on the field with a single bite to the head.

“By destroying a Systemic Dagger Dragon on the field, Black Edge can unleash his true power on this turn!” The cracking of his sword as he sways it towards the fighter, “But before that, Thousand! Kick away that annoying cat in the center position!”

Shido was more than satisfied to see that annoying little cat being destroyed and out of his way once more. After that, Shido went in for an attack on Gao, striking him once again, “Take this!” 

He gasps for air from Shido’s attack as his life went down to 7. 

But Magoroku wasn’t quite done yet, “Black Edge! Show them your true power!”

A hundred demons attacked Gao as he shouted from shock, covering himself. Magoroku watched in enjoyment from this while his life was whittling away.

Paruko was shocked to see the monster only had a critical of 2.

“When a card with Systemic in the name is sent to the drop zone,” He explained, “Black edge gains one extra critical during that turn!”

“What did you say!?” Paruko shouted in surprise. 

“Furthermore! Black edge gains the Double Attack Ability!” 

Paruko noted things did **_not_ ** go well for Gao. And that he’ll only be at ONLY 1 life! 

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

His turn was over. Death Shido was still grinning, “You’re defeat will come soon enough, Mikado Gao! Just you wait!”

**_“YOUR MOVE.”_ **

It was now Gao’s turn to fight. Calling one of the monsters to the center. They sounded a lot like Sophia to him but it was harsh and loud. Sternly shouting even! 

**_Sophia!?_ ** Why was he thinking about her now!? _NEVERMIND THAT! He needed to pay attention to the match being played in front of him and he was._

“I cast! Death Summoning Tears of the Banshee!”

“Huh?” Eyes widened as they settled to his hand, lips parted, expression filled with sudden shock as he saw the sword he had for mostly the whole game, broke. Feeling the grip being faded from him. 

Nevermind that again, he has other plans. It turned again! He uses Dagger’s abilities once more to boost his Black Edge’s ability. After that, he calls Jamadhar Dragon and Destroys RED CAP.

And now for the final blow! “Black Edge! Finish him!” Pointing his finger he shouted vehemently as decreed an attack on the fighter.

Gao’s life was now at 1.

Death Shido grinned as he brought two fingers up in the air, singling his attack, “Time for a Double Attack!”

However, Gao cast another ‘Holy Grail’ card, preventing his monster from taking his 1 reminding life.

No! He hated this outcome! He was so close to winning! Curse Mikado! 

**_“THE MOVE END!”_ **

Death Shido fisted his hands, tightly around his gloves. Digging his nails. He felt the anger wash over him. His frame shook notably in ferocity. Closing his eyes, as he harshly stomps his feet on the ground and shakes his hands. Almost like a spoiled child, you didn’t get their way! “This is highly improbable!” He pouts and complains.

It was Gao’s turn once again and he called forth yet another Cat. 

And at this time, Shido regains his composer completely, smirking mockingly at the card, “I can’t believe you keep using that wimpy card!” Leading down, as if he was taunting the little monster.

Ha. Death Shido merely mocked, slightly leading up, turning his head to the side while he closed his eyes, “You’re doing a Gao Formation at this point in the game?” He took one of his hands from off his lips, waving it dismissively, “Too late, too late!”

He was far too confident in his game plan. 

“I have 7 points left!”

Death Shido was not expecting this. Over ten cards floated above the cat as he screamed.

The masked boy raised a brow, eyes stretched as sweat began to pour from his cheeks, “What’s that?”

“When there are over 10 Fairy types Attributes cards in the Drop Zone, Cait Sith can fulfill his purpose!”

Hunching over, placing his gloved hands on his helmet, he was stunned, “It’s huge!” 

One of Gao’s monsters destroyed his center monster.

“Death Shido’s center is wide open!” Paruko screamed.

“What?” 

All could do was stare while frozen in place, his lips parted from his. Eyes still widened from his sudden shock. His navy eyes meeting the gaze of the attacking fighter.

“This is Cait Sith’s strength!” Gao spoke knowingly, raising the large sword high in the air.

“Don’t tell me…” 

No, not again! Please! 

“He increased the item’s critical by 3!”

The boy only dipped himself lower, the wave of panic flowing through him, “Don’t tell me that…” 

The attack has gone through and he lost all but one of his life.

“Why me!?”

Next, the small cat came in attacking. Magoroku grasps heavily as the attack came. He couldn’t help but let out a sharp gasp. Yelping as he was knocked over by the cat, losing his last life point.

...

The punishment was rough when he went back to his sama, angrily shouting at him.

“Not only did you start a fight knowing you wouldn’t gain Tenbu, but you also lost the Hundred Demons card?” Their sama was going off on him this time, anger filling his core and seeping onto the boy, “You said there was a zero-percent chance of failure! That it was a flawless plan, the greatest in history! What a joke!”

“This time, it was beyond my control!” 

He screamed as the zapping grew more intense causing the girl in her golden shield to step to the side from shock. 

They didn't really want to be near it either.

…

Their master called another monster. And they were standing below once again.

One that looked more like a human. But it was grey. Grey long hair and had a sword. Purple skin and black clothes. His eyes met with the three on the floor, “Who are you people?”

Magoroku frowns, putting his hands on his hips, “Who are you to ask us that?”

The monster scoffed, “I don’t owe you an answer.” Turning his head off to the side.

“You’re Dekalfar Demon Swordsman, Heim, aren’t you?”

Magoroku flinched in anger, cupping his hands as he glared at the monster, “What’s with your arrogant attitude towards Ikazuchi-sama? Heim!” Magoroku pointed at himself, “You’re going to team up with me and steal Tenbu…”

“I have no intention of teaming up with you.” The monster turned away and started walking away.

Annoyingly pointing at the monster, “I won’t let you do whatever you want!”

“I don’t owe you my obedience.” He throws a card he had in his hand, calling another a monster.

Magoroku took a few clumsy steps back from his shock, “A hundred Demons card?”

“Talos. Silence him,” Heim ordered.

The monster called an attack, harshly smashing the rocks in front of him. Causing the boy to fall backward, “Why me!?” With a harsh fall on his bottom, keeping one of his hands on the thick floor to keep his balance. While the other was up in front of him to cover himself. 

By this time, Sophia took out her hand, covering herself from being hit as well.

“Geh.” Gallows merely laughed from this notion, “Almost had him!”

Magoroku couldn’t help staring in confusion, “Why did a Hundred Demons monster call another Hundred Demons monster?”

“Heim! Go steal Tenbu for me. You can do whatever you want after that.” Their master pointed at the two inside of the room, “You guys, give Heim your assistance!”

“What?” He was only frowning sadly by this command. Lowing his hand, “But that’s not fair!” But everyone else in the cave ignored his whines.

“Well, show me this boy.” 

“Da.” She nodded, by this time, she was out of her orb ready for action, “Stars, guide me.” A small object appeared in front of her, as she stoically peered inside, “This is Mikado Gao.”

“So I need to steal Tenbu from this brat?”

“Yes…” Icy blue eyes shifted to match his gaze, “Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu.”

The monster merely laughs mockingly, “A simple task for the great Heim.”

…

Plans went wild and Heim’s foot got caught by the Buddy Police’s cuffs. Dressed as Death Shido, “Darkness Barrier! Activate!” he throws the Dark skull high into the air. The dragon from the inside flew the gust of wind, engulfing everything around them.

As both of the fighters were lifted to the fighting stage.

“A Darkness Barrier!” The red-blue-haired fighter whispers in shock.

Death Shido heard the sound, “You’re absolutely correct!” With hands placed on his hips, he directed his attention towards his new buddy, “Heim! I was considerate enough to create a Darkness Barrier for you, so you should be grateful to me!”

“Are you stupid or something?” The monster only insulted.

Shido merely groans, annoyed by this, pointing his fighter harshly at the monster, “Only a dummy calls someone a dummy!”

“I stole Tenbu, so why should I have to fight them?”

“Oh?” Shido was shunned, lowering his hand, letting out a mixture of gasp of confusion and shock, “That’s a good point.” Panicking, dramatically placing his hands on his head, “I’ve messed up!”

He gasps and paused before he could scream further as he felt the shift of metal. Snapping his eyes open he paused at the large item being close to his throat.

“Hurry up and deactivate the barrier!”

He couldn’t do that. He stutters, “O-Once a Darkness Barrier is activated, it can’t be deactivated until the Buddyfight is over.”

_“What did you say?”_ The monster grew angrier as the moments flew, shifting the blade closer towards the boy’s neck. He almost felt the cold blade beneath, he yelps in shock.

“Hey!” Magoroku almost felt somewhat relieved to hear that raspy voice across the room, “You’re gonna have to return grandpa Tenbu to us!”

“Very well.” Couldn’t help but feel even more relieved by the fact that the monster agreed and removed the blade before he could cut the boy as the monster spoke, “But only if can beat me in a Buddyfight.”

“It’ll be my pleasure.”

Death Shido smiles, “Looks like everything’s settled. So, hurry up and go to the Buddy Area.” Happily making his way towards the center.

The monster grasps onto the boy’s arm, a tight grip causing the boy to halt his walking and turn his head over towards the monster. The same monster that was giving him a deadly glare, almost daggering him.

_“Who said I’d be teaming up with you?”_

That feeling of his body being raised high into the air before harshly being kicked off the fighting stage, “Why me!?” His screams echo towards the bottom.

Death Shido dreadfully made his way towards the fighting stage. Watching the whole fight play out in front of him, watching as Gao was making his last move. Beneath his masked, his navy eyes were glued to the orbs in front of him. He had himself awkwardly glued to the stone buddy skull panel, both hands on the panel on the surface. While he was slightly hunched over it, keeping his knee on the side of it and his feet glued on the rock. 

**_“Final phrase.”_ **

Inside that room, he felt sick upon hearing those words. As the area felt like something was getting hotter, he was drowning in the pool of his own sweat. His heart racing heavily in his chest. Eyes widened out of fear. He felt sick, uneasy. “Don’t tell me… Don’t tell me… Don’t tell me that…!”

Only one 1 life on his team… 

And with that, the match was over and the winner. 

“Huh? The hundred demons card isn’t falling like usual this time.”

He teleported back to where he was, in the middle of the open door frame on the roof. Placing his hand on the frame almost in defeat. He slumps. He was frowning. As his navy eyes carefully watched. “For all his big talk, he lost so easily.” He settled his eyes onto the floor, “Then, the Tenbu card that we finally snatched…”

“No need to worry.”

He flinched at the voice, turning his head towards the sky and his frame veering to meet the monster flowing above.

“The one who was defeated was a duplicate of me. I hung back and observed my opponent’s skills.”

His eyes traveled the monster, turning his back to face the other watching him. Pointing his index finger in the air, “H-Hey! Hand over Tenbu’s card!”

Lowering his hand, his lips parted to an ‘O’, as the monster was caught once again.

Magoroku flinched, calling out to the monster, “W-Wait a second!” He was confused, “Are you gonna leave me behind?”

He was far too focused on the monster high in the sky-blue, he didn’t hear the sound of the portal. Holding her card.

“Death Shido. Come back with me.”

That familiar made him turn to her, with sheer shock. But he couldn’t, no, he didn’t have a say as he felt his body being pushed into the portal. Falling inside with the yelp. After he needed, Sophia hastily followed after. The portal closed.

“B-But… the Hundred demons! It got away with the card!”

“He’s aware of that.”

“What are going to do?”

“Nothing. He doesn’t want us to get involved.”

“Oh…?”

There wasn’t much he could possibly do.

…

The evening was much of the same as always. It’s just this time once more, he had an illusion about what’s happening. Always be the same thing of failing to win, repeating the same lines over and over again. The dazzling electricity coming down on him. He would shriek, beg, cry, plead, sweat, thrash in the astringent pain of failure. Only to wake up by tripping off of his bed, yelping, and groaning. His whole body was sore and torn. The feeling of wetness, from his sweat, as if he just bathed not that long ago.

The next morning was much of the same. 

Getting up from his nightmares covered in his own tears and sweat only to washed and covered the scars, scanty but distinguished on his features, petite lightning scars he got from their punishments. It made him truly sick, a feeling in his gut that told him the pain was glued to him. The failures. He felt nauseated. 

Unfortunately for him, his downstairs room didn’t have a shower to use, meaning he had to use the boy’s locker rooms. Favorably, they were cleaned so he didn’t complain and no one else was in there since it was the weekend.

Hastily and clumsy cleaning up in the lavatory of the institution, the one closest to the office as he could make a hasty getaway with his clothes and make-up. Catching a nice shower felt relaxing as the warmth of the water served as comfort, slackening his bones and frame, as it helped calm his soreness and hurt. But this comfort could only last him for so long and he had to get out, as sad as it was, really. 

No one seems to care or notice, since he was the student council president and had a free rule on whatever he could do; meaning he was allowed to stay on weekends if it meant getting work done. 

He had his towel and dirty clothes in hand, as he walked in the large, the door was so close, almost in reach. But the stern clicks of heels took him out of his deep thoughts.

“Oh, Sophia!” He noted, “Good morning!” He greeted her at the door. 

Her icy eyes merely glanced at him, with a devoid expression as she was holding what appeared to be some box but it was brightly pink. A strange color for Sophia. 

His eyes seemingly settled on the item, being vividly pink in color it was hard **_not_ ** to notice it, “Oh, What are you holding?”

“My lunch.”

She didn’t seem to ask him about his wetness or his clothes. All she did was coarsely slide the door open and step inside, keeping it open for the male to also roam inside. He was the one who had to shut the door and he placed his clothes away for the night. Getting up.

And going to his same spot on his chair, acting as if nothing transpired. Just a normal day like always. Sophia didn’t notice anything different from him, just sternly sitting on one of the soft blue sofas and carefully opening her meal. 

He made his way towards his desk, muttering to himself while he was deep in thought, _“What to do today… What to do… ”_ Sophia hasn’t moved and he didn’t bother her, she didn’t speak only set her things up. His eyes only shifted to her movements for a mere second before going back.

Finally sitting in one of the chairs.

“Let’s watch some more thrilling news, today!”

He opened the drawers and pulled out the remote, pressing the buttons before turning on the screen. Flipping to the news station before placing the remote on his desk off to the side and leaning back as the sound of the creaks filled his ears.

It was a Sunday and they were both sitting inside of the student council room. 

The two were watching the television, blasting the current news. Severing as simple background noise, instead of sitting in silence. On the weekends, they would chill in the office. It was rather strange but he preferred to have at least someone else inside the room with him. But Magoroku wasn’t a huge fan of the unswerving taciturnity they had. Seemingly not much to talk about. 

The voice of the reporter was high inside the room... 

_“Welcome all monsters! Good morning, everyone!”_

He was sitting at his large desk, hands behind his head, feet crossed on the surface. Almost pouting in annoyance. His eyes closed, only taking in the sound inside the room. While Sophia was sitting on one of the sofas, eating a meal that was wrapped in her pink cloth she brought. A high five-star classy meal laid in front of her on the coffee table, underneath her long pink cloth. A bowl of soup, bread, and some sauce. She was wiping her mouth with a napkin.

_“How are you spending this lovely Sunday morning?”_

“I’m spending this morning feeling hungry.” Magoroku chose to respond.

Sophia lowered her napkin, her eyes glued to it, “On Sunday mornings, we have borscht.”

Despite those words, he didn’t bother to move from his spot. Not really craving to move either. As he opens his eyes, revealing the room.

_“I wonder what that monster is doing? Let’s see!”_

Magoroku was frowning, “I’m sure it’s just another boring monster.” He noted.

The girl on the screen found a perfect monster to talk to, it had grey fur. She spoke with her microphone close to the small monster. Golden eyes turned to face the camera in confusion.

_“Why are you visiting Chotokyo?”_

_“I’m looking for my friends. I went to sleep for a bit, and everyone wandered off!”_

“Heh.” Magoroku felt entertained, giving a small and simple chortle. Mockingly smirking as his brows knitted, “What a dell-witted fellow.”

The sound of the lower doors, swinging open but he ignored the sound not paying attention. Until...

“Magoroku!”

‘Huh?” Blinking while his eyes slightly widened from the call.

Holding a wapping of sushi in his crawls, as he floated up, “I brought you some sushi.”

Magoroku felt delighted from hearing that, getting off of his chair hastily, “Just in time! I happen to be starving!” Roaming around his table, “Hurry up and hand it over!” 

Reaching out his hands to grab it as the monster instantly let’s go, giving him the wrapped canned of sushi. Ripping the wrapper open, revealing the contents instead.

She hears the voices of his calls as that wrap popped up…

“He’s calling us.”

Her heels clicked the floor while she took the out of her pocket. Her body turned to face the boy who had his back facing her. Staring at the boy while he was contently praising the food in his hands.

“Mmm, Sushi!” 

She opens the portal.

“I’m going to enjoy this!”

She teleported them.

By the time they entered, he took a hard bite only to find himself in pain. It felt he just ate a dang brick. He was sitting on the floor, couldn’t help much of his pain. As the corner of his eyes began to teared from the impact, his face slightly flustered. Wincing, shutting his eyes tightly from the sudden pain, “It’s hard! This Sushi is too hard!”

Gallows derisively laughs, “You fell for my trick, geh, Magoroku!”

Sophia was staring at Buddy. Before all of their attention was turned to sudden footsteps.

“Gald you’re enjoying it, Shido.” Maliciously smirking, he picked up a rock, “You can eat as much as you like.”

Magoroku still with tears welling his eyes, raised his hands, almost kindly dismissing the idea, “No thank you!” 

His coffee eyes shifted to the stoic girl dressed in blue, he didn’t hassle to get the name of. “Hey. Show him.”

Lowering her eye, nodding almost annoyingly before turning away, taking out her card once more. Now between the tips of her fingers, “Stars. Guide me.” As the card shifted to an orb, she made it grow widener. 

Magoroku eyes widened, as they were open by this command, (Wanting to see what their master wanted to show him) but… “It’s that dull-witted monster.”

“But he’s incredibly powerful. He’s probably equal to Tenbu in flavor as well,” His tone and voice become more longing for power, “I’ll devour both him and Tenbu! I, the great Ikazuchi!”

It was clear what their master fancied them to do. Magoroku suited up for the mission, combining him and Gallows to create Death Shido. 

They made their way towards the monster’s location, finding the Omni Lord napping one of the brunches. The two a few steps forward towards the creature. Their different shades of blues watched the monster.

“First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun! Wake up!”

The monster roused from his voice, lifting his head to find two people staring at him.

“We’ve been looking for you!”

“Oh, my old friend!”

Magoroku raised a brow in confusion and shock, “Huh?” Still standing still.

Sophia swiftly steps away from the two, making sure she wasn’t caught in the fall. She closed her eyes and cringed. Eyes widened as the monster went to hug him causing him to lose his balance, tripping to the floor with a loud yelp. Hearing the noise and fall, before turning once more. Reopening her eyes to find the male awkwardly on the floor with the monster on top of him.

_“Tsk tsk tsk…”_ He tsk repeating at the pain course his body, wincing, “I’m not your old friend!” The boy shouted but didn’t move him off, his hands keeping him up.

The monster lifted himself up from the boy, staring at him, “Now that you mention him it, you seem a little different.”

“I’m totally different!” Eyes still closed as he lowered in thought, “But if you want to see your friends that badly,” He opens his eyes, his navy eyes revealing his malicious intend as he smiles, “I, the great Death Shido, could tell you where they are…” He maliciously snicker after this.

“Is that true?” The monster broke into tears, now crying on top of him.

Magoroku was surprised by this, _‘To be tricked this easily… he really is dull-witted.’_ A doctrine came into mind, an idea, unlike any others. His lips grew loudly into a knowing smirk, _‘I’ll use him to steal Tenbu.’_

He lifted himself up, placing his hands on his lips. His features were still malicious with ideas. A large grin, “If I’m going to tell you, I have one condition.” Before shifted his frame to the side, holding up one of his fingers, closing his eyes, “Defeat Mikado Gao in a Buddyfight,” He then pointed his finger knowingly at the monster, proud almost, his grin grew, “and take Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu!”

No response and the area fell silent besties the heavy straits coming from the monster…

“He went back to sleep.”

Magoroku groans, placing his hands on his helmet, “He’s not listening to me!”

He was pondering on what to do next.

“He’ll wake up soon enough,” Sophia noted. As if she was reassuring.

He ignores her, “Hey, First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun! Wake up!” He tries again.

Causing the monster to get up again.

“You’re looking for your friends, remember?”

“Yes, what about my friends?”

“You want to see them that badly, so how about you listen to me.” Death Shido, “I devised a perfect plan to get them back, however, you need to defeat a boy named Mikado Gao!”

**_… And so they planned it…_ **

They were on the roof of the large school. A place filled with flower-like places.

“Today, Mikado Gao will be coming to school to make up for missed classes,” The tan-haired noted, “If Ziun winds, Tenbu will be ours!” Magoroku was excited, his voice rising higher.

“That’s not possible.”

Magoroku veered to face the boy, “How can you know that!?”

She lifted her hand, pointed, “That… is not Mikado Gao!”

“Huh?” He turned his head to see what she meant, only to find a boy with long purple hair and a white suit, merely walking.

Watching as the monster stopped in front of the boy below the streets. It was too late, he couldn’t stop it even if he wanted.

“It looks like we have no choice but to do it!”

He dug into his pockets, pulling out the Black Skull. 

“Darkness Barrier! Activate!” he annoyingly throws the Dark skull high into the air, using all of his strength to do so. The dragon from the inside flew the gust of wind, engulfing everything around them.

And they both were in the Buddy pit once more. The three purple orbs displaying all of the fighters. Zanya was up against the Omni Lord. It was an intense battle, however…

**_“GAME END. WINNER, FIRST OMNI BEAST LORD ZUIN.”_ **

Death Shido was surprised and amazed, “It was exactly as Ikazuchi-sama said!”

“However, winning this fight doesn’t mean we get Tenbu.”

His eyes shifted towards the girl with the stoic and stern expression while she spoke. His lips parted. He flinched, turning his face to her.

“Th-That’s right, I forgot!”

Hastily shifted to the control panels, to communicate to the Omni lord, “Hey! First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun!”

“I won! Now tell me where my friends are!”

The boy was only annoyed by this, lifting his hands up, “I told you to beat Mikado Gao.”

“Was my opponent just now the wrong person?”

With his brows arched fiercely, “The real Mikado Gao is right in front of your eyes!”

And thus, the fight went forward. Until the last move…

“He’s going to blow the center open!”

Sophia stood there, watching the match, “It’s over.”

His plans failed right in front of him…

Failed… zapping…

Oh no…

He felt sick…

…

The night was as chilly as any, and her mind and body were such as rash. Her mind had an idea, while it was mulling at her to do something. To figure out something. 

Their sama had given them another card, one of the Hundred Demon’s cards. One that she made Magoroku give her. The only time she confronted the boy to gain the card.

_“Let me hold onto the card, Shido.”_

_“Huh?” He was blurred by her mystery and she felt it within his features, “Why would you want to hold onto the card? Are you planning something?”_

_“There’s something I need it for,” But she didn’t explain what or even go into detail, “It’s important that I have the card.” Unlike you, I don’t let the cards freely roam and cause trouble, so tempted…_

_“I guess… you can have it, Sophia.” He sighed, reaching for his pockets and pulling out the card from it, “Here.”_

_Without a single word of thanks, she took it and teleported off. She could tell he was confused by this but she didn’t care. That wasn’t important._

as she heard the fresh reports of a guy looking for those Hunderd Demons. It was vaguely on the news. And she was keeping a close eye on that person. Her eyes click the hard floor below her as she glided to the side against the wall. While the street lights glisten on her frame. Her blue-sky eyes stoically eyed the view. 

The guy on the bike was getting closer, as she lifted her card, shortly teleporting out of there…

The next day, the two were set inside of the place. She summoned the Hundred Demons card, standing behind her. The two teens are still as high as one count, right next to each other. 

While she stoically revealed, “He calls himself the ‘Hundred Demons hunter’, he was out last night haunting them.”

“The Hundred Demons hunter, you say?”

“Da.” Her voice and expression didn’t waver as always, “I witnessed him forcibly taking a card from the Buddy Police.”

Magoroku seemed cheerful today, brightly smiling as he raised one of his hands, pointing his finger, “So my plan is to make Igneel possess this guy, and make him steal Tenbu for us!” 

Sophia closed her eyes. 

“If you mess this up, you know what’ll happen.”

“Yes!” Magoroku conveniently placed his hand on his chest.

“You’re going to mess up again, gesha.”

Annoyingly Magoroku turned his attention towards his buddy, “Shut up, Gallows!” He turned his attention to the Demon, regaining his knowing expression, “Do a good job, Igneel!”

“Leave it to me!” Before blowing the fire towards them.

Sophia covered herself using her hand while Magoroku jumped around. Gallows didn’t feel anything.

“You’re burned to a crisp, Magoroku!”

“Stop breathing fire!”

…

He got suited up for this duty. Carefully planning his moves, with the hundred demons card in hand. He waited for the perfect time to do this. Rashing out of the portal, timing it perfectly!

“All right! This is my chance!”

With force, he smacked the card harshly on the orange-haired’s back. Maliciously smirking, ignoring the words of the little dragon on his head. His planned work! “Now you’re a puppet of the Hundred Demons!”

But his plan didn’t work… the card popped out.

The boy only felt panic wave him, raising his arm as his eyes widened, “Why!?”

He watched the male in front of him as he was holding the card.

“I never imagined that there could be a human who would reject the Hundred Demons card! It’s impossible!”

“Now that I’ve gotten the Hundred Demons card, I have no business with you losers!”

He yelps at the sudden wave of it, covering himself. Thick and hot frames that burnt his skin to the slightest of touch.

“See ya!” As he drove off on his bike.

With shut eyes and arching over, he coughed into his hand at the thick air. As it slowly fades, shortly he gained back his senses. Standing straight, as he frowns, a cold scowl towards the sky. Hands still cuff. His features filled with anger, “Who is that guy?”

Sophia teleported to the location where he was, eyes closed as she stepped out. Before opening her eyes once more, taking note that something was missing… his navy eyes turned to gaze in surprise at her as she was speaking...

“What happened to the Hundred Demons card?”

He flinches, “Ahh!” Eyes stretched from shock, realizing that that guy drove away with the card.

Her stern and stoically cold features glaring daggers at him. 

“That guy! Whoever he is must have the card!” He explained tactlessly, “He rejected the Hundred Demons card!”

She was astounded to hear this notion, rejecting the Hundred Demons? Was there such a thing? It made her ponder but she kept her stern features. Keeping her eyes glued to the male in front of her.

He smiles as he saw the card making its way back towards him, falling into his hands, he seemed to be genuinely happy with this outcome, “Welcome back!”

**_“I won’t let you get away!”_ **

The voice rang inside of their ears, causing them to turn their eyes towards the voice as their lips parted in shock. They both were displaying the same shock looked at the same time. Their gaze met with the guy from before, the so-called “Hunderd Demons hunter”.

“Oh! So this time you brought some back-up,” He took note of the white-haired standing close to the strange clothed male with the card, “Although if that’s the case, that’s one heck of the gorgeous dame!”

Sophia narrowed her eyes with annoyance as she was now vastly irritated. While her frown grew colder. She couldn’t repeat with disdain, “Gorgeous dame?”

“I don’t care! Just hand over the card!”

Magoroku was still shocked, lips still parted staring at him being unsure. He was mixed with multiple thoughts. Unlike Sophia who hastily grew out of her shock state first. The feeling of a strange prick in his chest by the word, _gorgeous dame._ This guy was calling Sophia a ‘gorgeous dame’ and Magoroku felt contrasted. He wasn’t all too fond of that. But he wasn’t so sure…

Sophia closed her eyes, lowering her head, “Fine.”

His eyes shifted to meet her features, “Huh?” He let out a confused noise by her simple ‘fine’. But… Fine to what? What was this girl thinking? 

She had full control over this now, opening her eyes as she pointed her finger nonchalantly at the boy in the red cloak. Her voice grew with confidence. She always had plenty of that. 

“If you can beat Death Shido here in a Buddyfight.”

He flinches at those words, his lips only grew wider. He stared at her in shock, “What?” What was she even thinking!? 

“But if you lose, we’ll have you obey us.”

He understood what she met, now. Her mystery being slightly revealed to him in just a few words. Turning his head back, closing his eyes for a mere second to think before re-opening them and facing in the same direction as she was. He smirks.

“I get it! Because the Hundred Demons cards can’t possess him, we’re going to change our plan!”

“So if I lose, I’ll be your gofer?”

_“You there! Go buy some pirozhkis!”_

_“Roger that, ma’am!”_

_“But you must return within ten seconds!”_

_“Aw, that’s too cruel!”_

“That’s just not possible!” The man on the bike merely mocked. He laughed at that idea. No way! “All right. I accept your challenge!” 

He grabs the folds of his cloak, throwing it off to the side, not caring. He throws the Dark skull high into the air, “Then I activate the Darkness Barrier!” 

The dragon from the inside flew the gust of wind, engulfing everything around them. He got lifted into the Darkness Barrier with his hands on his side.

The pink-haired teleported to the stage once more, “Warp successful! Whenever there are Buddyfights, you’ll find Nanana Paruko!” Emerald’s eyes filled with joy as she spoke to the cameras filled with people, as her eyes focused on the fighters in front of her, “This time, it’s our old friend, Death Shido, and…” She turned her head to face the other fighter, “Oh! You’re that guy from last time!”

Shido heard the tone shout back at the girl, simply saying hey, asking how she was. While Paruko thought he was hard to understand.

The dress in purple didn’t pay a single mind to this. Not a single one. 

_‘Once I defeat this guy, I’ll use him to steal the Tenbu card!’_

She was floating above ready for the match to finally start, “Now, will both parties please luminized?”

The Hundred Demons hunter was first to luminize, throwing his bike high in the air, “It’s all the rage with the youngsters that are totally now! Luminize! Enma Alliance! Nice to meet you!”

Death Shido was next! “Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Ancients!” 

“Buddyfight!”

“Raise the flag!”

“Ancient World, kii!” The little dragon spoke, trying to keep the flag up.

With hands on his hips, “I’m using Ancient World too!” 

“Death Shido has the first move!” Paruko shouted.

He smirks almost too knowingly, “Charge and draw!” Once he did that, his navy eyes settled to the cards in his hands, thinking of a perfect plan. He called a monster to the center, attacking the fighter with it. 

It was Hunter’s turn now.

Magoroku gritted his teeth, slightly sweating, as his eyebrows knitted, body hunching over. 

“Here I go, Death Shido!”

His raspy words made the boy flinched upward, expression filled with shock and confusion. He grasps in his breath as he crossed his arms close to his face. Covering his face from the impact. 

He flew back at the blow, “Why me!?” It was rough, not holding back and it felt burning hot. Wincing at the pain as his body awkwardly tensed. Leaving Magoroku’s life to drop to 8.

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

They were both at 8 life now.

**_“YOUR MOVE.”_ **

Magoroku drew a card before doing it again in a charge and draw. Calling out a few more monsters into the field, all of his sides being covered. Having three.

He points onward to his opponent, “Vorpal Sparter, attack the fighter!”

The attack didn’t go through all thanks to one of his monsters.

“Then how about a link attack?”

And it worked! The orange-hair lost life due to the Link Life effect.

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

The orange-hair made his round, calling an attack on Death Shido. He gasps and yelps as he felt the sharp pain of the monster’s punch his guts. His 8 life dropped to 6. The monster had a double attack, attacking once more. “In addition…!?” He shouted as he took another hit from the monster. 

He wasn’t going to take another hit, “I cast! Dragon Prudent!”

“Death Shido manages to survive by using a Counter Spell!” Paruko shouted loudly.

With a scowl written on his features, he lifted his gloved hands, wiping his chin using the side. His whole body still tense, acting, and throbbing. His eyebrows knitted underneath his mask while his teeth gritted. He appears serious and stiff. 

It was his turn and he was. Doing as one would normally do for their turn. Drawing before doing a charge and draw.

Throwing his arm to the side, he ordered, “Little Land Mu and Sorciece, do a link attack on Champion Lord!” 

“I cast! Gathering of the Armed Dragons!” But the guy across the field would not allow that to happen, “Gathering of the Armed Dragons chooses one Raging Spirits monster in the current battle and raises its power and defense by 3000!” 

The boy in purple lifted his hand up, tensely staring at the fighter with a shocked and nervous expression, “What did you say?” His question hung in the air tentatively.

“And it gives that monster a Counter Attack, too!”

Death Shido wasn’t going to let it be the end, “Igneel!”

“Leave it to me!”

Magoroku grasps as it felt himself being burnt as it loses all but 3 of his life points, his plan didn’t fall through and his opponent was going at him with full force. He attacked again with his Buddy, a small dragon, he lost even more life. And finally, one last blow… from the opponent.

“Why me!?” 

His familiar phrase shouted in the thick air, filled with fear and stinging with pain…

It was over… and they couldn’t get the tenbu card nor win this guy on their side to use.

But still, one question was hanging in the air…

“Is it possible for someone to reject the Hundred Demons?”

Sophia asked herself this, eyes closed as her thoughts were clouded by his dreadful screams. She was in her blue orb, protecting herself while he got punished. She was far too converge on her thoughts inside to notice the pain he was gaining. Was it possible? It happened with that guy, Shido confirmed that notion himself but still… She opens her eyes to reveal her icy stoic stare, glued to the front but not to anything or anyone. 

“If such a person existed…”

“Today, I’m going to punish you until I’m satisfied! Prepare yourself!”

“I’m sorry!” Magoroku shouted, just wanting the pain to stop. For everything to just. Stop stinging.

She closed her eyes once more, lowering her head, “I’m overthinking it.” She whispers to herself.

“No! I won’t forgive you!”

Magoroku whined even more from this, screaming but he couldn’t do much. His cries won’t follow.

…

The two teens were inside the room that belonged to Suzuha, the blonde they took over. He was sitting in one of the high-class chairs, one that felt rather soft and relaxing. He crossed his eyes with his hands behind his back. As Sophia was standing close to him, hands down to her waist. Her expression is devoid as always. 

As the three looked into the large orb that Sophia created.

His giggles filled the room, as he watched.

“Mikado Gao, how pathetic you look!” Taking enjoyment with this but one thing was still bothering him, “But this feels a little convoluted. Parties and dungeons…”

“Because that will make it more assuming, bia,” the possessor Suzuha spoke, “Besides… The deal was that I, Mysterious Decarabia, could do I as pleased, bia!”

_The two teens stood near the rock where their master was sitting._

_“This is Mysterious Decarabia.” He said as he raised his hand up, “Pair her up with this one as a Buddy.”_

_The two seemingly turned to their sides as an orb was creating, revealing a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Sophia didn’t flinch or anything only stared with devoid eyes and a piercing stare. Magoroku slightly tensed, surprised. He knew that girl is one of the classmates he knew._

_“Amanosuzu Suzuha?” His boots clicked the rocks as he turned to face his master, questioning him, “Why use this woman?”_

_“Why do you think the Hundred Demons keep losing?” Their master asked._

_As Sophia turned to look at the male sitting on the rock but still spoke nothing._

_Magoroku slackened, raising a brow in confusion, “Beats me.”_

_Bolt roughly pointing a finger at him,_ **_“It’s because you’re weak!”_ **

_Magoroku's finched eyes widened from his shock. Before he got zapped once more, screaming in pain before he groaned, his lower hanging low once he stopped._

_“No matter how powerful the Hundred Demons might be, if the fighter is weak they can’t fully release their power!”_

_Sophia had her turned back to the screen, as she stoically explains, “Nobody has even beaten Mikado Gao in an official fight. But several have engaged in close fights with him. And one of those people is Amanosuzu Suzuha.”_

_“I don’t mind working with him, but may I do whatever I like?”_

_The two teens turned their frames back to meet the monster’s words._

_“I’ll leave the methods up to you.” Before his expression grew colder, “Steal Tenbu for me!”_

THAT WAS RIGHT…

…

Today was the day of the party and the three were inside his office. He would sit on the large furniture inside the room as she works as she wanted. With legs crossed and sinking his back into the fabric with crossed arms over his head. His navy blue eyes gazing endlessly at the walls as the clock was ticking inside of his ears. Thinking. Waiting. Magoroku had himself on the couch, simply resting back with his legs crossed and arms behind his head. 

“Magoroku! It’s about time we got going, geh!”

Magoroku frowns, almost a pitiful glance, “I’m not really feeling motivated.”

“Mikado Gao has battled for three straight days. He should totally be exhausted right now. Right now, Mysterious Decarabia could defeat him.” She was standing near one of the couches with the devoid expression written on her features as they rested on the boy’s frame, “And we can show Tenbu being taken from Gao in front of the mass media.”

His eyes glided to meet her devoid ones for a mere moment. Something clicks. He likes the sound of her. Having Tenbu being taken from Gao by the mass media was… a good idea!

“Okay, Okay,” His eyes gilded to his buddy floating, “Gallows!” He stood up from off the sofa.

“Gesha!”

He knew what they met as the female watched carefully as they both combined. Before they both were off to the large aircraft in the sky teleporting them.

Once again…

The two teens were inside the room that belonged to Suzuha, the blonde they took over. He was sitting in one of the high-class chairs, one that felt rather soft and relaxing. He crossed his eyes with his hands behind his back. As Sophia was standing close to him, hands down to her waist. Her expression is devoid as always. As the three looked into the large orb that Sophia created, being in the same spot as last time. 

They watched as Mikado managed to win 999 wins in the row and Magoroku merely sweat drops from this. 

He was stunned being far from shocked, leaning forward in his confusion, “Is he immune to exhaustion and hunger?”

“I’d expected no less because it’s Gao-Kun, bia.” But she had a darker plan up her long gloves, “But let’s see what happens when I do this, bia.” She pressed a button.

“By putting food in front of them, you made them remember their own exhaustion and hunger.”

Sophia noted while Magoroku was focused on the screen in front of him. At those words, Magoroku turned to face the blonde, stuttering, “Y-You’re a monster!”

“Exactly. Because I am a Hundred Demons, bia.” That was all she said as she stepped back into the portal.

Magoroku merely stared back at his screen, still being rather confused and shocked. Lips parted as his eyes converged on the match in front of him. While his hands were on his pants.

**_“IT LOOKS LIKE COUNT DAWN WILL BE FIGHTING AGAINST AMANOSUZU!”_ **

The pink-haired reporter spoke.

He leans forward by those words, “That terrible nuisance will spoil our plans!” His words felt bitterly cold, annoyed. Annoyingly pouting.

Her blue bright eyes turned to glance at him, “This has been prepared for just such an occasion.” Sophia lifted up a card in her hand.

His annoyed pouting glance at the screen altered to confusion and curious he raised himself up to glance at her. His navy eyes locking with sky-blue, two different shades collided. He notices the card in her hand.

His lips arched to a soft smile at her as he seems delighted, “It’s a chance for me to show off my true skills!” 

Her expression was emotionless, almost like a bot. She didn’t bother to respond…

He got up, “Let’s go outside and bring him with us, we’ll go from there!” 

She simply nodded with a single Da. As he teleported outside with the card. 

The sky was infused with the deep orange, as he was in the open fields. The waving of the grass filled his eyes. The large sun was barely over the horizon of the mountains and large castle-like-home, where the party was taking place. It was relatively close to settling for the night. Hazy oranges mingled with a variety of shades, leaving the upper atmosphere to beep buried in a rather deep fruit. Those that blended with the gloomy clouds that hang above, compounding with eccentric tunes of azure, thick and dismal.

Sophia dragged Gao to the other side. Helping him along to the plans she also thought of. He watched almost amusingly at the boy who was dropped.

“I won’t let you see the fight!” 

“What did you say?” Gao confusingly asked as he turns to face the male.

Death Shido had his arms on his waist, with the card in his hands. Flashing a large and toothy grin on his face.

“If you thought we only had one Hundred Demons monster, you’re wrong!”

“Wh-What!?”

He moved his hands, “Take a good look.” He throws the card in the air, “Awaken! Power of Darkness! Power of fiends! Power of the Hundred Demons!”

The monster came out of the card, almost crushing the boy as he clumsy shifts out of the way. By this time, Sophia made her presence known teleporting the boy next to her.

They heard the clicks of another around the corner, “Huh? What’s going on?”

The two turned to face the voice, he pointed his finger at the woman, “You there! I’ll permit you to broadcast my elegant fight!” 

Without a single word, Sophia teleported to get the broadcaster’s camera. Teleporting back to the woman with the camera. With a stoic expression, she watches the girl finch in confusion. handing the object to her. 

“Darkness Barrier, activate!” Magoroku throws the skull high in the orange sky. 

The dragon from the inside flew the gust of wind, engulfing everything around them. As he stands confidently on the stage. With one of his hands on his hips. His serious expression shifted to a malicious sneer. 

_‘Everything is going as planned. All is left to do is steal Tenbu in front of the mass media!”_

Both players Luminize.

Gao went first, “Burning like an inferno! With limitless fighting spirit! Luminize! Crimson Dragon Fist!” 

“Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards, "Hundred Dungeon!" 

The reporter explained to the world.

“Well then, Buddyfight!”

“Raise the flag!” Both fighters spoke.

“Dragon World!”

“Dungeon World!” Death Shido was high and prideful. 

Gao went first. Calling a monster to the center, “Break Shoulder! Attack the fighter!”

Death raised his hand from off his waist, still brimming with confidence, “What a tepid attack.” He went to his hand’s card, lifting one up, “I cast! Divine Protection of Shalsana!” After he cast the card, he brought his hand down and brightly smiled. He gains a life, his 10 is now 11.

It was his turn and he called out a few monsters. His expression was maliciously cold.

“I attack Breaker Shoulder with Fate Skeleton!”

The attack went through.

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

Magoroku couldn’t help but proudly smile at this, being pleased as he had received no damage and Gao already had six. His features twisted to a knowingly evil grin in reply. He couldn’t help but express his delighted and malicious nature with how things were getting.

The boy watched as the other was making his moves. He equips an item card. Gao destroys one of his monsters on his left positions, “I won’t let you lay a finger on me!” His hair flowing with the winds, at least the part of his hair that was sticking out. Before pulling out a card he was going to use, “I cast! Pillar of Fire!”

But Gao’s attack went through as he gasps and yelps. His 11 went down to 8.

His giggles filled the room as he took another card from his hand, “I cast! Quiescence of Cassiade!” The card broke and he let go as he explained, “The damage I receive is reduced by 3!” Still smirking.

The three he lost before were brought back, leaving him with 11 life points once more. The girl holding the camera explained it well. Her words echoing the area and into his ears. Magoroku deepens his smirk at Gao, watching him slowly crumble and shift from his dreary state. He knew full well what he was going. The Buddy Cop Trainee was suffering underneath, all to the doing of that Hundred Demons. If he were to play his cards right, he could win. 

But he wasn’t done now it was his turn…

“I Buddy Call to the right!” He was smirking proudly, as his knuckles were resting on his waist, “Iron Cyclops, who has a critical of 4 and also has a double attack!” His life went to 12 thanks to the Buddy Gift skill. 

“Viewers across the country! Watch very closely!” He had a malicious smirk written on his features as he addresses the viewers, regarding them as such, “See how pathetic Mikado Gao looks as he loses to me!”

He felt his ego growing so more than before…

“The greatest Buddyfighter in the world is me, Death Shido!” His eyes dilated with power, “Cyclops, finish him!”

“Tsk,” Magoroku sneered, bringing his hands back to his hips, “I’ll finish you in the next turn.”

It was Gao’s turn and he formed the Gao formation.

Magoroku panic, slightly shifting feeling himself breaking slowly, “I have 12 life, though!” 

Sophia was watching from the Buddy Pit, eyes being glued to the orb in front of her with a devoid expression. Hearing the boy as he screams and yelps from the sudden attack. She did try to make him see that his overconfidence was his downfall. Always doubting the player she saw him for who he was: A scared little boy who thought higher of himself. He was going well from the start but he allows that to get the better of him. He wasn’t a good fighter in her eyes but she was going the best she could to vaguely help him. But was it even worth helping him?

“As I thought, the fighter is the problem.”

“That’s right.”

Another voice came in closely behind her. Her eyes widened inevitably from the voice. She veered around to face the boy, cupping her fist tightly together. Almost felt nervous but keep her cool.

“Ikazuchi-sama?” Her voice laced with surprise and alarm. As if she was scared of something, she couldn’t really hold back the dread in her tone, “Why are you here?”

“I can’t wait any longer.”

However, on the fighting stage, Death Shido life was at 4 now. He lifted himself off the floor, ignoring the girl’s voice as he wipes his chin with the side of his hand. “It’s my turn!” Was all he said, ignoring the words of the girl and finally bringing his arm down.

“My turn isn’t over yet!”

“What?” Magoroku felt uneasy upon hearing those words.

“Final phrase!”

His eyes widened as small as they can possibly be, “Don’t tell me… Don’t tell me that…!”

The large impact was coming at him, as he could only watch in sheer panic and dread from this…

“Why me!?”

…

It was the next day and all the recalls were passing out after the barrier. It was late at night, where the party was being held. However, for some reason he didn’t receive any zapping for his failures, he just recalls being teleported back home oddly enough. But the night didn’t feel at all restful.

But that didn’t help him in the long run as he ponders, he didn’t understand why he kept glancing at the girl. But he had things for the student council to work on like the new club’s sheets and events planning.

The king doesn’t understand the queen. Shido Magoroku doesn’t understand Sophia Sakharov, not one bit. He wants to. He easterly desires to understand.

_I want to understand you._

He knew nothing about her personal life yet he was drawn to her. She had no flaws, everything was impeccable, even if she was mischievous and astringent. So perfect from her pale skin and white hair like the snow. Her thoughts were mysterious, her cold nature like a brick of ice. She rarely speaks but when she did the girl had a way with words that made him seemingly bow. 

_Why won’t you let me?_

Who was the king without a queen?

The started off like any other, where he and Sophia were in the same room together.

“Sophia!” He turns to look at the girl who was standing closely off to the side of him, pointing at the screen, “Look at that!”

She stares at it in surprise. Magoroku turns back to watch the screen, with one of his hands close towards his face from his shock.

“Ikazuchi-sama?” Her voice was laced with shock, her eyes widened as they both seemingly stared at the screen.

Why was he there? Was it because he wanted Tenbu that badly? Sophia believed that of course, she recalls him entering the Buddy Pit only to moan and whine.

…

The next morning wasn’t any better, as they teleported to their secret base, the male stinging with pain. As the three of them stared at the scene. Magoroku was a few feet in front of Sophia, arms slightly up.

The heavy groans from their master filling the room as if he was in pain, trying to hold back with muttered growls of despair. 

“What’s going on?” Magoroku just… wasn’t sure what to make of this. Blinking a few times as his face muddled confusingly, “Isn’t Yamigedo supposed to fully revive after devouring Tenbu?”

Gallows hummed, trying to find the response, “Looks like he overate and hasn’t digested it all, Gesha.”

“Tenbu’s power was too immense,” Sophia joined, “For the time being, they’ll remain in that condition.” 

Magoroku merely laughs, giggling in delight as an idea came into his mind. Maliciously pulling a pan he had from the back. One he brought with him, (Where he got it? No idea, he just has one). He had a great idea, and that is to make the male suffer.

“Time for some payback for all that he’s done to me…” He raised the pan in a batting motion, having a great idea. But before he could do anything the strike of lightning came attacking him. 

As he screams, Sophia closed her eyes almost feeling pity for the boy being zapped out of line, “They’re highly unstable,” She only opens one of her eyes to glance at the boy, “so it’s best not to get to close.” She advised, hoping he’ll listen to her word. Her glance being pitifully set. 

“You should have said so sooner…” He complains, his body being sore and burnt. Stain with ashes. His hair, dirty with his strands out of place.

“You really are an idiot, geh, Magoroku.” Gallows was displaying the same pity felt glance as Sophia towards the boy. 

...

It becoming late — tremendously late, that is — as if they lost the track of time that is. The light blue curtains of the window were thoroughly sealed to the center, not unveiling the concealment of the colorfully illumined luna or the fact that it was getting hugely late. He acknowledged that as a matter of fact, it was dark. The dead of night. And the vacancy has brilliantly illuminated the studio. The only vivid source abode inside his office.

Shido Magoroku was perching at his massive work desk. Though he insists that he shares the desk with Sophia and that would be Evident. Admittedly she had trusted him enough, even from the offset point of their association, to bestow the desk and settled most of her belongings inside of the drawers next to him. In truth, they placed a lot of implicit trust in each other. More so, than he’d wanted to admit but he did. Despite her mysterious and bitterly direct nature. 

Sophia Sakharov wasn’t… a prominently kind character to arrange it mildly. She acted indifferent, cynical, and stoically doing so. Infrequently ever illustrating those emotions, he transcribed. Only ever glaring at him while frowning or smirking maliciously at her sudden ideas. The subtle facial expression of sheer pity. But essentially he saw her as someone who was stoically malicious and resentful to her very core. And even at first he wasn’t fond of her attuned towards him when he was introduced to her by Kyouya-sama. He instantly got used to it. Understanding how she was immensely serious and hardworking with her duties, tasks mostly given by her masters regardless of the pain they must’ve put her through. She was extremely loyal, deadly loyal and he was the vastly same, really.

His body was sore from working daily and his brain felt as if he was draining from any notable water. He needed something to drink. Anything. He remained vastly tempted to press his Vice President to get him some snacks and water. That would be ideal for the student council president. There wasn’t a single rule against eating his office as long as one didn’t create a distasteful mess but that rarely arises. 

Of course, he’d made sure she also eats and drinks as well. But he comprehended as a mere reality that she was capable of eating a lot more than he possibly could in a single day and has brought her own homemade food from her home. Often covered by a comprehensive compact blanket that was glowing pink in intensity.

Yet, here he was. Hunkering in his quarters while the only sound was their pencils hitting the papers on their desk. Hunching over as his body felt almost paralyzed, a newfangled feeling at that. A part of him ached to shriek and throw the papers on the platform with sheer derision. While the other part wanted nothing more than to start whining and placed his head annoyingly and tiredly on the desk. Indeterminately tempted to do just that but he was pushing himself from doing those things, shockingly enough. 

Separating his lips to finally commence a small consultation with her, nothing came out. Alternatively, his eyes focused on the female without a single noise being heard. Engulfing her stoic nature for a mere moment. Hardworking was suitable for her nature. She had her frame on the furniture closest towards the door, facing him. Head bow, inserted her glance inside the documents she was currently handling while her physique was hunched. Her smoky blue and white tripping generally certified as a long-drawn stole swathed around her frame. Normally but she took it off, settling it blandly off to the side of the couch next to her simply exposing her bare arms with her fancy light blue dress Stoically sitting there, doing her work like a good little girl…

At this point, he didn’t bother to finish the task in front of his view. He was far too engrossed in her foreign sentiments to even notice that he was clutching his pen tighter as the moments were gluing. Unknowingly the end of his lips had curved to a soft smirk, almost pleasure filled his eyes at the girl’s silent auctions. Doing what she was expected of her.

_‘Good girl.’_

He halted in position, deadpan appalled by that sudden thought. Uncalled for. And so where his sudden smirk. Eyes ghosted with a deep white, tripping with a broad solid outer circle of black. He swung his solicitudes away. They weren’t good thoughts or even appointed. Sophia could and would **murder** him! She was no laughing matter to joke around like this nor did he like to make these claims. 

At this point, he didn’t bother to finish the task in front of his view. He was far too engrossed in her foreign sentiments to even notice that he was clutching his pen tighter as the moments were gluing. His mind is filled with sudden questions. Concerning Sophia no less.

Who was Sophia Sakharov on the inside? Her feelings that she rarely displayed herself, he wasn’t sure what she was thinking or how she even felt in the first place. What was she thinking in that little mind of hers? Was she even fond of doing student council activities? Did she like her duties with a grain of passion? Did she care so much about her duties as a whole to even want to keep doing this, especially this late at night?

Still. His mind had one question he was suffering to understand… 

Why did he care? 

“Shido.”

The precipitate stern female remark had interrupted his thoughtfulness, prompting him to merely flinch away in his seat from his sudden staring. The voice swelling his ears, subsequently another force articulating in the tranquil room. With that, he’d felt as if all of his suddenly asked questions were washing away by the sound of her voice dwelling inside of the room.

Noticing that the female was now glancing up from the sofa, taking note of his staring at her. Her bright sky-blue eyes finally met with his navy blue ones. Locking their eyes in a single sway. Did he feel his heart almost leap in his chest, sweating maybe? He wasn’t so certain but he wouldn’t allow that to display on his features. 

“What is it?”

The only response he gave was a simple hum in complexity. Holding back the sudden urge to bite his lips.

They sat there, just staring at one another without speaking. Oddly enough this wasn’t normal to do. The two were used to each other's presence more so than normal partners in crimes. They weren't by any means "friends" but they were something. They had to be. 

"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice laced with zero concern. No expression to match the concern of those words. She wasn't worried. She didn't care. He knew that she didn't. It was just Sophia being… well herself! "You seem a paler than usual."

He shook those thoughts. Of course, he must've been pale, he was hungry and needed some water! That was the last thing he needed to hear. He finally made the first shift. Almost breaking the contact easily without much effort. Pushing his chair back as the wheels creaked along with the titles with ease. He didn't care. He didn't respond to that. He couldn't.

This caught her by surprise but refused to let it display massively on her face, much. Not expecting him to move but she didn't heed. With much of a second thought, he quickly walked towards the small tile. Kneeling down and popping it carefully open. 

"Shido. What are you doing?" she asked another question. Still not being worried. 

"I'm going to get some of my canned sushi. I'm starving! What does it look like I'm doing?" 

His tone sounded awfully colder towards her than he wanted it to sound like. She didn't respond to him but from the corner of his eyes, he could knowingly tell she was annoyed by his words. He shakes that expression off almost easily. 

"Stay here and make sure those papers are on my desk when I get back asap! Is that clear?" He ordered, student council president's the ideal tone of doing things, he supposed. Typically a side he rarely shows but aside he has just in case. 

She didn't protest. But she was annoyed as her eyes remained drooping with annoyance. He could tell that much but it was duty. Despite her controlling the strings from behind he still had that power of her when it comes to their main duties as well. She knew this and did it. It's quite simple and effortless to understand. Merely nodded, "Da." As she finally took her eyes

He couldn't help but flash a pleasant smile towards her, "Good!" 

Ripping his eyes away from her, allowing her to do what she needed and giving her the proper space needed. He focused on climbing downstairs into his bedroom and making his way towards his small fridge. Thanks to the law, his father was placed in jail and he had no other family or even proper mother figure. Losing pretty much everything. He had no choice but to live and move underneath. But it wasn't all bad. Of course, it wasn't what he craved to have but at least he wasn't living on the streets or worse! 

Shaking those thoughts he took two packs of canned sushis and bottled water and made his way back up. Being careful to not drop anything. Once he made it back up, he placed the four items from his hands on the small coffee table between the thick blue couches, making sure they were on his side. Or rather, the opposite of Sophia before closing the tiles to its original position on the floor. Glancing around the room noticing she was still working. He didn’t realize that he overlooked to sit down on the sofa and so he did just that. Sitting down and getting comfortable on the extensive sofa across from Sophia. The girl didn’t seem to mind or pay attention to him much. Allowing him to do as he wishes as long as it didn’t get the way of her nature dictated duties. 

"Are you almost finished filling out the documents, yet, Sophia?"

She nodded without a word, raising up the papers. Raising one of her hands, almost indolently steered to the papers neatly stacked on the right of her while also closing her eyes in the process, "I already completed the files. I'm just re-checking the ones you were working on at your desk." 

He nodded as a knowing smug facial expression written on his features; until he processed the information further, "Wait! My desk…?” He repeated. He turned to glance at the desk only to discover that the sheets were gone. Why was she checking his papers!? Wait, that was her job as a vice to check the important work in the first place! “You didn’t have to…”

“You were clearly slacking off,” She was shockingly fleet to halt him in his accounts causing him to bite back on his words. She understands his character fully, being with him for nearly two years now she had understood the application quite considerably. He was nothing else to her besties how Kyouya that he was ineffective and clumsy but a role that he was assuredly met to play as. And that was also clear to her as well. But he was also incompetent, too. “You weren’t going to get done anyway since you kept staring at me like an idiot.”

“Hey!” He gawped and retorted at her. 

Evidently, he couldn’t determine if he was more exasperated by the indignities or embarrassed that she spontaneously notice that extended gap of him merely gazing at her frame instead of doing work as a creep that he wasn’t! But it wasn’t like him to not pay attention to anything school-related so assuming that she thought he was acting weird. 

"You made a few errors in the recent parts," stoically noted.

"Oh?"

"I would make you fix them however you weren't here. So, it would’ve been a waste of time to wait for you to fix it so I made the important changes." 

He wasn't sure how to respond to that sort of reply, "Uh, um… thank you?" 

...

Today was a pretty day. The sky was bright blue. The birds were twittering to tune as they flew. A perfect day to stuck in the office once more. 

Sophia was sitting on the couch, peering into her orb. She managed to get into the Buddy computers to find the ranks.

“There’s an Omni Lord in Choagoya.”

Magoroku only steps towards the table, keeping his navy eyes glued to the orb she had hovering over the table. Leading down, placing his hands on the table he couldn’t help but wonder…

“What are you doing?”

She didn’t speak but turned her head to face him. He seemingly noticed as he lifts his face up to meet her. His navy pupils got smaller, tan coded brows furrowed. Taking note of her appearance, her expression wasn’t devoid or emotionless but… filled with what seemed to be a pity. He wasn’t sure why.

“What? Why are you giving me such a pitying look?”

Magoroku frowns as he raised his brows. 

His buddy coming from behind, “Boy, are you behind the times, geh!”

Magoroku glances split Sophia’s locked, lifting himself up to glance at his buddy who was floating from behind. His expression was bitter pout, still frowning as his eyebrows were arched. 

“Big Sis Sophia has hacked into the Amanosuzu Group’s systems in order to get information about the Omni Lords, geh!” 

Magoroku veered his body at Gallows, his eyes widened as he gave a surprised noise, while he was talking in the information. Gallows eyes widened in response at his buddy, revealing his two-colored purple eyes, as he sweatdrops. Wondering if what he heard was true. He starts to panic as his eyes grew. His gaze turns back to Sophia’s pointing a finger at her. He was a nervous wreck.

“I-Isn’t that illegal?” 

She re-open her eyes again, slightly tilting her head. Sophia eyes towards him, almost annoyed with his complaints. Her eyes still furrow to a pity and annoyance glance. Raising her card. “It’s too late to worry about that.” Her tone was soft, almost a whisper but loud enough for him to hear it as she teleported.

He frankly takes a look around, disconcerted and unsure. Turning his head, “Wh-Where are you going!?” 

Magoroku placed his knuckles on his hips while he was pouting, while Gallows spoke...

“Looks like Ikazuchi-sama already gave her a Hundred Demons card, geh.” Gallows shrugged, “So she doesn’t need us slowing her down…”

As if she had other plans, her portal opens up, grabbing the monster by the collar, dragging him inside. His eyes widened from shock as pale slim fingers were reaching out, she saw her.

“Hey…”

He panics only to feel his body droop and face drop, he tsk a groan is a disapproval. As he dramatically brought his arms out, his tears began to tear. His cheeks went pink, slightly rosy in color as he cried, “I’ve been left home alone!” Those words loudly echo the room once he shouted them.

The home was outrageously tranquil compared to other days of loudness. No sound. No shouting. The television was off so they weren’t watching the news that his parents normally turned on. Devoid of noise besides the breaths of the two that dwell inside. They had a crazed house silence that felt foreign to him. There was always something going on but yet, there was nothing.

…

“Where are we going geh?” The buddy couldn’t help but ask, she finally let go of his red scarf. 

“You’ll see.” That was all she spoke, her eyes focused on the pathway in front of him until they finally teleported. Her expression was devoid as always. 

“Gallows!” She ordered.

“What now, geh?”

“Go back into your card.” She explains her stoic voice filling the air, “It’s best if you don’t come out unless I tell you to.”

She was ordered to meet someone, who was waiting near the streets of the building. Gallows listens to her, heeding her every word. Getting into his card form as Sophia took hold of his card, before placing it back into her pockets…

“Oh, who are?”

“I’m here to meet you.”

“Oh, you are?” He smiles, “In that case, please follow me.”

She didn’t speak again, only following the male closely from behind.

The grey metal of her heels was creaking while she was sternly touring inside the building following the male. Not minding much as the breeze caressing her strands and white-colored locks. Icy blue eyes converged on the pathway in front of her, sufficiently equipped for her sole duty. Making her way past the main doors. Her heels were cranking on the floor as she paced. The area was dimly lit as dusk covered most of the items inside, not being touched in such a long time. Warily scrutinizing around the domain for what she needed. She was cautious of the things around her, almost being on the edge. 

She knew how dangerous this truly was. But she had to do for her mission.

But that lingering feeling as if someone or something was watching inside the heavy building filled with plenty of people. She heard the noise, ringing along with her eyes but pay no mind to any of it.

She shortly halted her steps, the cranking of her heels coming to an end. Her eyes narrowed as she swung her head to face behind her. 

She felt the presence of another near the corner and heard voices but no noise behind that but saw nothing out of place, just people talking and going on about their day. No one was staring at her. Narrowing her eyes in annoyance, her tracks concluded and she stood there and directed her head to glance at the cause of it. From what her sights could see, she could sense nothing about of place, no one eyeing strangely...

Silence swelled the area.

Her annoyed expression stood there for a few minutes. But nothing happened. She had the power of telling when people were following her and she was getting that feeling about this. Her bitter and sternly cold expression was peering behind. Warily glaring.

“Let’s go.”

The voice rung inside of her ears, taking her out of her thoughts. Closing her eyes, believing it was nothing important. Hastily regain her composer, maybe she was overthinking. Her cold expression went back to being stoic as stoic. She turned her head back before reopening her eyes to glance in front of her. Picking up her feet once more, strolling off. Her heels echo the area, getting fainter.

They strolled all the way down to the drive-in underground below where no one else was located in. A perfect place to make the deal. Now they were all alone. 

“You’d better be telling the truth about having it.”

The taller male, veered to face the white-haired, pointing at himself, “Do these look like the eyes of a lair?”

She didn’t care. This was already wasting her time soon enough. As her eyes narrowed, raising her hand holding it out for what she needed, “Just show me already.”

“If you make such a scary face, it’s a waste of a pretty face.”

She leans forward, stepping her heel annoyingly on the floor, “Never mind that!” She urged, her voice grew from her commands, “Show me the invitation from Suzaku Kenran!”

“Don’t rush me, please.” He spoke reaching to the pockets of his jacket.

The sound of chains took her off guard, turning her head to the source as her eyes widened, sweat dripping down her eyes. A male with grey long hair, dressed in black, holding a spear. 

“Aragami Rouga!?” Her voice was laced with her shocked and surprise. 

“It’s been a while, Sophia Sakharov.”

“Why are you in Chonagoya?”

“I’m in the middle of a journey with no particular destination.” His dark blue eyes peering at the girl, “I thought I saw a familiar face so I Invesgavited, and then I overheard something interesting.”

He must’ve been the one who was following her! It only made sense. 

She narrowed her eyes, annoyed, “This has nothing to do with you.”

He didn’t listen but kept talking, “Suzaku Kenran, Huh. If I recall correctly, you’re the sponsors of Buddyfight Club.”

“What, are you interested too, brother?” The guy asked.

“Of course any Buddyfighter would be interested,” Rouga responded, “I’ve heard that Suzaku Kenran is quite skilled, and he uses a World unknown to all.”

“In that case, I don’t mind if you get this,” The male in the hat wave the envelope in his hands. 

Though of this talk she remains silent, glaring at the long grey-haired fighter. She knew him, from the past, being close to him only because Kyoya-sama wanted her too but they weren’t all too fond of one another.

“Is that the invitation?” The boy dressed in black seemingly asked.

“Will you pay a higher piece than this lady?” He pointed at the girl, with a playful tease swelling inside of his voice.

She turns to glare at him in annoyance, “Why you…”

Not long, he throws a spear at the two, hitting the wall with a sharp hit. Sophia stared at the damaged before turning back, giving him an expression of annoyance and weirded out. Her lips parted awkwardly. Her white snow like brows furrow.

Rouga explained to put down that invite and leave before anyone got hurt, pointing at Sophia, “You too.”

Sophia didn’t respond but kept her ground. She could handle herself in a battle. 

Until…

“That’s enough.”

Her eyes widened at the voice, letting a confusing noise escape her. That voice… Her eyes shifted to the voice, seeing the boy with light blue hair and fully dressed in a Buddy-Cop uniform. 

Glaring at her and pointing, “The Buddy Police will be seizing that invitation to the Buddyfight Club!”

“Ryuenji Tasuku.”

This wasn’t going as she planned… While the voices of the male filled her ears, she regains her senses. Her thoughts racing with an idea, as the male was waving the paper in the air. She waiting until the males were busy before going in, swiping the card and pulling back. A grin plastered on her features as she took out her card.

“I have no further use for you.”

And she teleported out with what she needed. She teleported to a secret location, knowing the Buddy Police will be looking for her. Going back to Shido won’t work and going home wasn’t good enough. 

Shido… came into her thoughts. He’s screaming, whines, complaints. His dump luck that she felt actually pity for after awhile. She narrowed her eyes at this. That boy. Was haunting her mind. And yet, she had his Buddy on the fingertips of her pawn. His buddy was much smarter, despite being mocking towards humans. Gallows knew her plans well enough unlike Shido who wasn’t the most _‘brightest’_ of people. It didn’t help that she was working with him again, only for her mission. At times, she was more annoyed with him but didn’t really hate him. 

“Gesha!” The monster shifted from his card, “You’re thinking about _him_ , aren’t you, geh?”

She ignored him, not giving him attention. Closing her eyes, _‘I’m not doing this for Shido’s sake.’_

She was only doing this for their master. For Kyoya-sama mostly. Only to get intel on the possible Omni Lord. She needed that Omni Lord. The whole reason Ikazuchi-sama called her alone, last night was for the Hundred Demons card and nothing else. Of course, he was still stinging with pain and couldn’t do much for himself.

Her eyes were stoic, focusing on the card. It only took a few more hours until the event was ready. 

Suiting up as Death Shido and got ready. Making her way to the location. It was nearly sun fall, near one of the roads. Walking to the gates with a stern expression. Halting her steps only for a few moments. 

“Who the hell are you? And what’s with the weird outfit?”

“Death Shido. The greatest Buddyfighter in history.” She raised up her invite, talking a manner that the boy would. At least made it seemed that way. While averring back a cringe at her masked and cloak. 

“Hm. You’re a confident yet a strange fellow. Come inside.”

She didn’t say another word as he took the envelope, and marched off to the side. Opening the doors, letting the masked boy inside. As she inscribed the building while her nose was saturated with the smell of bitter and revolting sweat and brew. She held back her revulsion grimace as she continued walking. Her ears filled with the noise of the countless males inside. Something she planned for.

Eyeing the area very closely, keeping her guard up.

“I’m here to enter the cup that has been going on.”

“Go right ahead.” The bird on the counter explained to the masked girl, “You’ll need a five-in-a-row winning streak if you want to fight the boss.”

She seemingly perked, “ _Five-in-a-row winning streak to fight the boss?”_

The boss? Was that the fighting with the unknown World? The fighting with the Omni Lord? 

She’ll just have to keep winning. And thus, she was allowed to fight. Entering the fighting stage with her hands on her hips, stoic expression underneath her masked. She took everyone by storm, her plans flawlessly planned and played. 

“Finish him!” 

**_“Winner, Death Shido.”_ **

She won her first match against some guy.

“Finish him!” 

**_“Winner, Death Shido.”_ **

“Finish him!” 

**_“Winner, Death Shido.”_ **

“Finish him!” 

**_“Winner, Death Shido.”_ **

And her fifth fight.

**_“Winner, Death Shido.”_ **

Her hands on her hips as the stoic expression was still glued underneath her masked.

_“This unknown powerhouse, the masked fighter known as Death Shido, had managed an astonishing five-in-a-row winning streak!”_

_“Death Shido has won the right to challenge Suzaku Kenran!”_

Finally. 

The male on his throne waved to the people as they cheered.

“And? Do you truly intend to fight me?”

She took a step closer and staring at the male, “Before I do that, I want to ask you something.” She raised her arms in the air, pointing it, “Is it true that your Buddy is one of the Omni Lords?” 

One of the reasons why she was here, her voice loud and stern. Almost demanding for answers, if it were true that he had one, if she won, she’ll be able to take it and give it her master.

He closed her eyes, “First, the fight. If you win, I’ll answer any question you might have!” 

He opens his eyes and she saw his glare, his small blue eyes piercing. She didn’t respond to him, instead kept studying his moves carefully. 

“So. You want to fight, do you?”

Sophia cringed in annoyance, “Of course.” Her teeth slightly gritting.

“You know, in the long one history of Buddyfight Club, I’m currently on a one-million-fight winning streak.” He informed, “Do you still want to fight?”

Her eyes widened as she flinches, “D-Did you say one hundred million?”

The male laughs, “Just kidding!”

She cringed even more from this.

As he made his way towards the center onto the fighting stage, blowing off the losing side before glancing at her, “Before we fight, let me confirm something.” He spoke before shrugging, “We will both gamble Buddy monsters. The winner can do whatever he or she likes with the loser’s Buddy monster. Is that acceptable?”

She narrowed her eyes, “Hurry up and luminize.”

“By the way. Is that really your Buddy?”

Sophia turned her head, sweat dropping clumsily before cupping her hands, annoyingly turning to face the opponent, “O-of course!” 

“Then, shall we begin?”

She luminized first, “Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Danger!" 

“Twinkling lights that decorate the galaxy. Dance like a storm and become one! Luminize! Gorgeous Galaxy!”

**_“BUDDY… FIGHT!”_ **

“Raise the flag!” They both spoke in unison.

“Danger World!” Sophia was the first.

“Star Dragon World!”

Huh? 

“Did he say Star Dragon World?”

She was startled. A world she knew nothing about, the world Rouga must’ve been talking about. Surely, he was hinting at something. Sophia didn’t bother to hide her shock as he called three monsters on the field before going for the attack. She let out a gasp as the emerald light shined on her frame. 

Her 10 life points went down to 8.

It was her turn and she also called out two monsters, leaving her center open as she equips an item card. “Link attack with Armorknight Salamander!” She went into an attack with the spear tightly gripped in her hands, “Penetrate!” And she went in for another attack towards the fighter, “I attack the fighter!” 

She heard the male groans, as she landed the attack. Before sharply turning her head towards her other monster, “Minotaur! Go on and attack!”

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

Death Shido managed to shave off his five life in just one turn.

Her sky-blue eyes carefully watched as the male destroyed her two monsters. Before the monster who attacked her before went in and attacked again.

It was her turn...

“I call Armorknight Orge to the right!” She called a monster, she grabbed her Buddy card, “I Buddy call Crush Execute Dragon, Zarrtelganger to the left!” Before she held up a card in her hand, “I cast! Invigorating Breath!” 

She used that card to increased her life, getting it up to 11.

“Zarrtelganger!” She points her hand towards the opponent, “Attack Maxtrix in the center position!”

The monster cleared the center for her.

She jumped into the air, “Orge! Follow suit!” 

And they did a link attack on the fighter. Leaving him with only one life left. 

She was so close, yet it felt so easy. Way too easy. How did he win those past fights?

“That’s enough entertainment for today,” His words took out of her thoughts, “I pay two gauge and Buddy Call to the center! Sixth Omni Storm Lord.”

Her eyes widened as she gasped as the room felt hot, “Sixth Omni Storm Lord?”

“I place nine cards from my hand into Variable Cord’s soul.”

The girl flinched, “What did he just say?” Her eyes dilated. Nine soul cards!?

His other two monsters attack others. Before he pointed at her, declaring an attack with his Omni Lord card, “Attack the fighter.”

She flinched again, eyes widened. Much like Shido. “Augh!” She shouted in pain as the attack landed on her, ripping her 11 life down to 5 in a single blow.

It was her turn. 

Using two of her gauge, she… “I cast! Thunder Devastation!” She roughly smacked the card on the floor as it activated. Destroying all her opponent’s monsters. With her teeth gritted she picked herself from the floor. Her lips curved to an evil smirk.

But the lord in the center came back, having eight more life in its soul.

“I call Armorknight Salamander to the right!” She wasn’t done, “I call Zarrtelganger to the center!”

She called an attack, pointing her finger at the center, “Salamander! Attack Variable Cord!”

But the monster came back… _“Master Protection.”_ His words rang.

“Zarrtelganger! ttack Variable Cord!”

_“Master Protection.”_ the monster came back once again…

She couldn’t do much. Cupping her fingers tightly, as she clings to the fabric, teeth still gritting. A feeling inside of her chest that felt evergrowing. She felt tensed.

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

It was his turn and he went in on the attack… marking through her monster in the center. Letting out a gasp as if she was just pulled from the depths of the water as if she was drowning. She had no more cards in her hand to shield her from his attack. And all she could do was stand as her eyes traveled with the light. Her life broke to zero and her flag disappeared. 

**_“GAME END.”_ **

**_“WINNER, SUZAKU KENRAN.”_ **

Her body couldn’t as she landed on all floors on the floor, keeping herself up with her knees and hands. He used his powers to bring her gem down as her lips parted and eyes widened from shock. She took her light teal-green core case and all she could do was watch him do so.

“Just as I thought. This is the Hundred demons card.” His voice rang into her ears, “That means it’s not your Buddy.”

She could only perk up, gasping from her subtle shock. 

He grew in anger, “We fought with our Buddy monsters as the stakes! Now, bring out your true Buddy!” He blew the core case away and his monster strikes the girl.

She flew back as her painful screaming echoed the area, as her body glows. She felt herself break apart from the heavy outfit. Sophia and Gallows broke apart, both landing harshly on the floor, groaning with pain. As their bodies smacked the floor near each other. Her body felt sore as she winces, forcing herself to get up from the dirty floor. Shaking as she winces. Trying to overcome this, she slightly turned her head, forcing herself to glare coldly at the male while her teeth gritted. She could take this.

The males saw… a girl.

Brilliant blue eyes were as intense as the winter ice, always looking ahead with a devoid expression, nothing seeping underneath her cracks. Icy blue eyes as bright and viciously thick as the clear blue sky. Simply standing off to the side being as still as a statue; often having her gaze glued on something. She kept to herself, only speaking when it was needed or when she had to.

White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with stern high shoulders and devoid expression. Almost glaring daggers at those who lives she drains. Ruthlessly cold and stern, strict, and willing to take the proper action to get what she wants.

“I won’t take your life. However… Why don’t make it so that you can never Buddyfight again?”

“Our very own Suzaku Kenran, merciless even to a beautiful young girl!”

Beautiful young girl? She groans at those words, gritting her teeth yet she kept her ground. Giving him an annoyed glare only to have her eyes widened in surprise as she took note of the male getting in front of her. Her eyes traveled to meet his frame. Her expression was laced with her subtle shock.

**“The Buddy Police will be taking her into custody!”**

His words echoed her eyes as she spoke them, hearing the muttering of the folks dwelling inside of the crowd. 

Gallows gasps as he felt some sort of rope, encircling his frame. Sophia yelps out a painful groan at the feeling of rope encircling her frame, growing tighter as she shuts her eyes. Feeling the rope drawing her into the sky, leaving her hanging.

The room was spinning, the voices began to waver in her mind. No coherent thoughts came, her mind was muddled of a mess and there wasn’t much she can possibly do but watch. Hopeless. Eyes still shut. Everything went downhill. So tight… so tight… stop… The ropes were tight, almost felt constraining. They were so tight she could feel the redness and the thick jacket drawing in.

Her body unknowingly shifted as she breathed out another painful scream, fighting against the rope as she felt the painful feeling of being zapped. The stinging feeling causing her to sway only wanted to make a simple getaway. 

So this is how Shido felt when faced with failure.

She did her best to hold back the moans of pain, her throat felt sore and she couldn’t control anything anymore. She screams and screams. The pain was so dreadful. 

Until it, all stopped and her body numbingly dropped.

They throw her in a cage with her Buddy. As they both yelp. She kept her ground, glaring daggers at them as they mocked her and the skeleton being locked in chains. She wanted to attack them, knowing it would end up with her getting zapped and pushed around again. Being locked up until it was the final day. 

Stoically peering again of her as she brought out, being strapped to a chair, by metal cups. As her ears sherd with the loud noise of the males. Her expression almost lifeless and dead, devoid of any emotions as they spoke.

**_“The beautiful young girl who appeared at our very own Buddyfight Club calling herself Death Shido!”_ **

She didn’t even react to this, no flinch. Just was chained while Shido’s buddy was also chained to a wall next to her.

As the fight went all, her emotions began to slip. Growing with shock.

“Did he say a critical of 7?”

She gasps as she watched the blue boy buddy cop lose all but 2 of his life.

But Tasuku managed to overcome this much, beating the male and the Omni Lord using his impact. 

**_Crackle._ **

She felt herself being freed of the thick and hard chains that kept her down on the chair. Stoically lifting one of her arms, rubbing her waist from the pain.

“Jack!”

Her eyes widened as she let out a shocked noise, turning her head to simply take a look at the source of the noise. Her lips parted as her eyes were cast to the fighting stage. Watching as Tasuku was shaking and begging for his buddy to get up. She was sitting in the chair, stoically as she saw the bats flying towards them. 

She annoyingly got up from the chair as she took her card from her jacket’s insides. As her eyes clicked the floor. Stepping near Gallows, teleporting them both out of their gasps. She refused to be captured and confined again.

  
  


“I’ve been left home alone!”

Those words echoed loudly in the room once he shouted them. Arms out. He felt the hot wetness of his tears forming from the corner of his eyes and his cheeks stinging with hotness, thick burning sensation.

And those days felt numbingly cold, vastly severe. Before he knew it, she grabbed his buddy through the portal and ran off without much of a single word and it’s been days now. Without the two, he felt almost comatose. Presumably, their master already gave her another Hundred Demons card. Does he wonder if that was true? Still! Not only did Sophia leave, but she also took his Buddy along for the ride… Both Sophia and Gallows left! Leaving him behind to who knows where. They haven’t contacted him since that day. 

Sophia and Gallows… the only two people he talks to daily. And he had say or action to any of it. And now they were missing. It’s been hours, not more like a day passed. Even with Sophia’s stoic insults and Gallow’s taunting nature he did care… didn’t he? About his Buddy? And about her?

The longer she was absent, the deeper he felt alone, lacking connection from another. It was such a strange feeling, really. Pathetic. So, **_so_ ** pathetic. All while a bitter pit of distress grew in his chest. Nightmares only grew further. Waking up in a cold and hot mix of sweat and tears, he cries. Of those who hurt him from failure and leaving him to rot. He felt much like a mess but the mask of the make-up hid it well. 

Aibo Academy was the institution among the best, everyone in Japan distinguished it for being one the greatest schools to go to just to analyze and enhance your buddyfight skills. The school was considerably prominent, extremely spacious with different rooms, and had an abundance of opportunities. Even having their fighting stage the students can use.

Consequently, he managed to enroll in the school for that reason alone. He was at Aibo for all of his life as far as he could remember. He was their prevailing President of the school. All of the students simply refer to him as Student Council President or simply President Shido. A name rightfully fitting, people rarely use his first name Magoroku. He was among the best in his school, being ranked second in his grade and being book-smart. He was currently in the Junior high parts of the building.

Once he saw himself as the king, better than anyone else. Mocking those below him, seeing them as nothing but stepping stones to his chest piece game. He craved fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. But he didn’t care about the disciples as much as he claims to.

He was outspoken, assured, lively. His shoulders were high with pride and a knowing smile as he flawlessly stood up to answer a question. Always flashing a knowing smile at his peers. Inventing rather highly of himself while mocking those around him. He was quick to judge those who ranked below him. Allowing his thoughts to be heard but he was quite childish but he wasn’t alone, anymore. 

The course of failure, the peers seem to notice, whispering when he flinches in class and stutters. His confident stares with high shoulders were replaced with drooping and eye-lidded actions. His smiles rarely happened, when he _did_ get something wrong, his whole composer would dip and he slumps in himself and cry. Being reminded that failure had punishments and he was going to fail. His high and confident nature broke at the seams sometimes. 

Or cry when he got the answer wrong. He ignores those around him and focuses on his own work. He was going to class more, instead of missing out on them doing his student council work. Hoping to ease the pain from his thoughts. To do anything else. Of course, when 

That sharp girl with the white hair much like the winter snow was haunting his subconscious, no matter how many times he would force his mind to concentrate on the responsibilities he had right in front of him or whine in frustration. 

(Why her?)

The image of the girl tormenting his mind still remains.

(Why?)

And he wasn’t sure of their current whereabouts. 

(Where is she?)

Being left without anyone but himself, those days are when his chest swelled with subtle discomfort, a painful wave flowing across his chest as his mind became floated with thoughts of her. 

(Why does it hurt?)

(Was she okay?) 

(Why does he care?)

The world also felt suffocating in a twisted way. And their master wasn’t any better...

He was so tempted to leave and look for him but also, he wouldn’t know where to look or what to do first. Sophia was just a huge mystery for him and he really knew nothing about her private life to think of places outside of Aibo she would go to.

Sophia was… Sophia! (To put it that way.) Mysteriously cold and stern. Always taking her duty as seriously as one cares. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake, knowing the right moves to make and the words to say, always keeping her shoulder high and proud. Being confident in herself. 

A complete mystery. He knew nothing about her. Her likes, her dread, her hobbies, her interests, her wants, and needs…

(Who was really Sophia Sakharov?) 

Why would he even care? Has he ever cared before? All he wanted to chase after her, to scream for her to wait for him.

(Does he even know her at all?)

She served a significant role in being his partner in crime. Often being the smart one since most of the time, if not, all of the time, she saw right past his flaws and plans. 

(How? Why?) 

She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s attendant as the new student council vice and his assistant. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. But he didn’t know about her private life and they rarely discuss those sorts of topics. 

Icy brilliant sky-blue eyes were as intense as the winter ice, always looking ahead with a devoid expression, nothing seeping underneath her cracks. Those eyes were as bright and viciously thick as the clear blue sky yet it felt more like the cold winter.

Simply standing off to the side being as still as a statue; often having her gaze glued on something. She kept to herself, only speaking when it was needed or when she had to.

White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. 

Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with stern high shoulders and devoid expression. Almost glaring daggers at those who she drains. Ruthlessly cold and stern, strict, and willing to take the proper action to get what she wants. 

She would voluntarily kill if it meant doing so in cold blood, commanded by her master to do so, or did it out of sick pleasure. A type of person who will readily murder him if she wanted, hurt him, and leave him to rot. She wasn't by any means a 'good' human-being but it wasn't a ‘good’ person either.

The winter theme belonging to her.

Clashing personalities but they somehow accomplished to form a unique bond over time, not being friends but also close. They managed to work together, forming good teamwork. Playing off each other’s moves as if there wasn’t a chance in the world. She stepped up for him when Genma was glaring, explaining and Magoroku instantly played that off.

Keeping all of the fighters mentally noted in his head as he sat on his chair with the remove in his gloved hand. At first, he thought it was a chore, and nothing else being wearied of the battles but shortly, he erupts in sheer laughter and belatedly slips off his chair with a loud yelp being unable to control himself very well. Smacking himself on the floor gave him a wake-up call to stop creating jokes about these fighters. He wouldn’t admit it but he didn’t want to lose without studying the fights beforehand knowing fully well it could’ve been useful to do so. They were going to fully prepare the fights, no matter the costs. 

The white-haired merely observed this impassively, even crossing her arms at one point as he kept chuckling. Staring at him for the most before looking away when he finally fell to the hard ground. Giving her facts of some of the fighters and input when she needed or wanted. But for the most part, Magoroku enjoys talking and hearing himself talk. 

And yet, she left him. 

Much like after the ABC Cup. After the ABC Cup was over, she had to leave for the next mission of their plan.

He went to chase her, shouting at her to wait and hold one but his luck failed him. And he trips on his shoes and lands on the floor with a loud yelp. Being awfully clumsy. By the time he glanced up and reached his hand towards the door but it was too late. He was forced to observe her leave him. He wasn’t sure what this met for their relationship but he didn’t want to think about that. Not now.

When he got ready in his new uniform for Disaster. Strolling out of the dark halls, insulting Rouga to his pleasure before walking a lot before hurrying to skip towards the table. Of course, he saw her again sitting at the table. He was delighted to see her again. Skipping towards the girl and clapping his hands together to meet her. 

"Oh! Sophia!" He called as his navy eyes met hers, "Long time no see!” Bringing his hands together as he smiles at her, “How are you today?" 

She didn't respond, instead of closing her eyes, and simply turned away. Only provoking her to not even look his way. With clapped hands, he merely sweats drops from this, nervously. But they rarely ended up directly speaking to one another in a while, seemingly off doing their own thing just working underneath the same person and that was all. Besties slight jabs and comments granted from Sophia they ever had anything else to go by.

But it was all going to change and it was going to change very soon.

...

All he was craving was for Sophia to come back here and quickly. Also, not helping that she took his Buddy along with her and haven’t contacted since… 

Their master was well… impatient, commanding, abusive. Yet he dealt with it despite the constant pain and winces, he couldn’t just leave! Even if he wanted, Sophia would drag him. Drag him to the depths of hell he so gracefully lives in if it met completing her mission.

He heard his master’s groan as he hid behind one of the rocks, his body shaking at the seams of it. With on his hands cupped close to his face. He was shaking in his feet. Nervous. Tensely staring off to the side...

“Sophia… Come back quickly!”

Muttering to himself, he didn’t realize how he truly needed her, and at this very moment. He was begging for her to come back. Their sama’s impatience only grew further, Magoroku could hear the groans. A part of him felt completely lost on what to do, he didn’t have much power himself.

(She had a keen eye, being glued to the many keys panels and screens in her sights. Often giving notes before or after the match.

When plans didn't go his way, he would easily tick, anger would fill his eyes as the plans didn't seem to work as he hoped. Triggering the bitterness of his soul. Normally, he complains and shouts, dramatically but never went that far but the Cup… 

Seeing him at his worst. Witnessing him and his emotions were all too common. 

Viewing his every twitch, his every move, hearing his words as he spoke. He often paced around the room, talking to himself and groaning when things weren’t going his way before. She normally stood near the bookcase while her eyes trailed him without a word but the annoyance was seeping beneath

Pacing around the room as his mind was racing. Disoriented, blurred, dubious. In a pure fit of fury and indignation, he ended up knocking the books off their casing. As a loud thud would saturate the capacity.

He often threw a huge fit once they entered the room, she would sit on the sidelines simply viewing with annoyance. Screaming and he kept shouting in sheer exasperation, tossing the books off the shelves, allowing the countless pages to spread open, and breathing heavily. 

Letting out all of his pent up emotions, not caring if she was inside of the office, he trusted her more than enough to see him at his lowest points. Breaking points. But he was far too overconfident for his good that he failed to see his flaws, causing him to act in such a manner. 

Her master trailed her to deal with this. On the account of their master, allowing him to get out his anger was something that needed to be done. 

“Shido.” She would call his name after a while. And it would grab his attention.)

Maybe she knew what to say to him now? Her simple words always did the trick for him...

Classes and student council duties became unmanageable to concentrate on, even when he was trying with his utmost. He tries and attempts and seeks again but his subconscious couldn’t and wouldn’t focus on anything else. 

He couldn’t take all of this at once.

Sucking in his breath and forcing his way up those stairs and dreadfully to the entrance of the school before dashing straight to the Student Council Office. Where he drops the books onto the floor before his legs couldn't take much more and finally let out. Sinking with a pit in his throat, he couldn’t. 

The room felt hotter, almost unbearable it was breaking him. Cloaking his hands on the side of his head as he shivered. Curling his whole body. His breathing grew heavy, shaky breaths he was losing in a panic. Thick hot tears flowing like a river as he completely loses his composer.

He wasn’t so positive. He was reluctant. High-strung. Busted. His mind was aching to crawl in a crate and never leave the sections again. He should leave in defeat, run away, and never come back. 

Failure. Failure. Failure.

…

He hid all of that, masked by a stoic glance or a fake smile. Often lying about how he felt. He was mixed with the drowning feelings of self-doubt he always had to make those before him proud and happy. Suppressing those dark emotions and sorrowful trauma was never easy, it was surely breaking but kept going even if that meant he would hurt himself in the long run. Apart from him wanted to suffer, wanted to drown, and never wake up. Never to walk again but part of him was scared to give up, to fall. 

He was in class again, focusing on reading the rock in front of him. The door slid open, filling the silent room as he veered.

“Shido Magoroku.”

In the doorway, his teacher informs him someone was there to meet him, placing his notebook down, he was stunned. Was it Sophia? His supervisor hasn’t made it clear who it was. But he plastered a smile on his features, a pleasant one. being ready to face whoever was needed by him. As he shuffled towards the front door silently as his boots shuffled with the noise of the floor.

His eyes widened as he gulps in shocks, almost gasping. Only to become stunned… his smile evaporated as a gaze of alarm and dread overtook him.

“Ryuuenji T-Tasuku?” He hesitantly stutters.

The buddy police. The buddy cop. Sophia. What happened? Why was he here? Magoroku's mind kept racing as questions began to form.

“Shido Magoroku. We need to speak to you about something important.” Tasuku would only reveal, serious yet kind. Oddly kind.

Magoroku nodded, “Of course!” He gulps, trying to play it cool. The president could tell how important this truly was by the sound of his voice, “Let’s talk in my office.”

The two cops only nodded in reply. Walking down the hallway, Magoroku felt uncomfortable but masked that. His mind began to ramble and ponder. But he had no idea why they wanted to talk to him. But he had a deep feeling it was regarding Sophia. Where ever she was. Was this about him being Death Shido?

“Um, what is it you wanted to talk about?” 

“We’ll explain once we get there.”

It wasn’t long until they finally got there, Magoroku slid the large blue open and allowed for the two to enter the room and place the threshold. 

And as promised, Tasuku began to explain what had transpired. And it was about Sophia. Her fighting against the Omni Lord and losing than being captured by the opponent. Leaving him to fight it all off. She ran off, teleporting away. All of it seems rather interesting to Magoroku’s gain. This was all to him.

“What a surprise!” He seemed startled, “I never imagined that Sophia had a connection to Yamigedo.” A lie. He knew all too well but they were dumb enough to buy it. He had an act to play.

“She was Death Shido. I confirmed it for myself.”

Closing his eyes, almost frowning, “Sophia must be a major villain.” Was all he concluded and to be fair, she seems like the type to be a major villain in his view but he guessed that also made him one as well. Why did she let herself get caught? But at least, she really shifted the blame off of him for good. 

He pointed at the desk and smiled brightly, “That’s the desk that she used.”

“It’ll examine it if you don’t mind.”

Magoroku didn’t respond to the blonde as she went towards his desk. But his navy eyes met with bloody red ones.

“Do you have any knowledge of where she might be heading?”

He frowned and spread his arms out. Eyes shifted almost hurt, as a pleading of pain waving his features, “I don’t know anything about her private life.” And that held, he truly knows nothing about her or where she lives or does in her free time.

The phone rang and he stared in subtle confusion before regaining his composure as the blue-haired answered the phone. Putting his hands behind his back once more. Eye-lidded as was still smiling. He watches as she pulls out the tablet from the desk. The tablet that she carries and uses a lot for student council work. The one that was fitting for her small hands. 

“Apparently nothing has turned up in our search of her home. For now, let’s confiscate her tablet.” The cop spoke before turning his head to face, “Is that all right with you?” 

He was asking to take the tablet?

His smile deepens further than before as he was closing his eyes, “Go ahead, go ahead.”

It was sad to see it go but, he thought it could serve as punishment for her failing, he thought, and wave suspicion off of him. He was certain the female would fully understand why they had to let them take it. Or maybe, she didn’t care? Either way, her tablet was no longer inside the room for him or her to use.

Shortly after that, they left, informing him of a few things. He didn’t bother to go back to the classroom he was in before this all started.

Gazing out the window with his arms behind his back, carefully watching. Once he saw the helicopter flying past him. 

He dropped his act completely...

“Thanks to Sophia, I had a close call!” He noted. Of course, her actions. He would’ve been caught as well and the last thing he truly wanted was to be jailed much like his father. It would mess with everything! The idea of her finally getting punished for her errors finally signaled themselves back into his brain. And he couldn’t help but be excited, “Later, I’ll Ikazuchi-sama punish her properly!” He giggles to himself, he wanted to see her suffer for her errors similar to his, only proving it fair for that to happen. It was quite petty of him.

“Do you think you’re not going to be punished as well?”

His body tensed at the sudden voice. Was it? It can’t be her! Can’t it? His laughing paused and his expression was filled with sudden surprise. Swiftly turning around with his body clinging to the glass. To find her staring stoically at him alongside his buddy flowing right next to her.

This was bad…

He gasps out a large yelp as his eyes widened with dread, veering around hanging close towards the window. Eyes dilated as he met her stoic cold gaze.

“Th-The Buddy Police are still close by! If you’re discovered, there will be trouble!” 

He was trying to warn her of the trouble all of them would possibly be in if they noticed her through the large window. Clearly caring if they were caught and if he was caught lying. It wasn't helping that he was pouring sweat, clearly nervous of the possible outcome from this. Both of them would be done for!

“Something troublesome has happened here, too.” Gallows pointed out.

After that simple phrase, Sophia lifted her card and teleported them all someplace else. Their hideout. Once they finally arrived. He was faced with his master doing something. A strange site that Magoroku couldn’t quite fully make out. He took a few steps forward as the only two stood behind him.

“Wh-What is that?”

“Look closely.” 

That was all Sophia would say to him while she was stoically gazing at him. And so he did just that. Inside the small monster’s month rested a simple card or father forming a card. A light of a Buddy card! It was forming a card! Was he trying to create a fresh card? 

“A new card is being created!” 

He was stunned, he never saw a card like that before! In the process in which you create a card, so many things were running along in his mind. Only taking a few minutes after the card was finally finished. 

He was amazed, as he wanders while the small buddy monster was flying by as he was shifting his hands out to touch it, wanting that card for himself and gaze at the new card. Reaching out with happiness filled with wonder.

“A card has been created!”

**_“Don’t touch it!”_ ** His master shouted as Sophia brought her card out. Understanding what was about to happen soon.

The tan-haired was far to focus on his amazement at the card. He wasn’t aware of the zapping that was about to take place. He painfully screeched as he felt the zapping coursing his body, stinging him and staining his clothes shortly afterward. He really doesn’t like constantly being zapped… The zapping only lasted for a moment before he stopped his punishment and Magoroku dropped to the floor. 

“It’s my card.” The male shorted recovered and brought himself back up as his master spoke once more, “Feed me. Feed me some prey that’s worthy of his card!” He ordered, becoming annoyed and hungry, “Right this moment!” but only wince in pain.

“I-Ikazuchi-sama?”

“It seems that he can’t control himself very well right now.”

The two stared at their master, stinging in pain. While both frowning. Though it was the first time they had to watch him suffer here… He was muttering to himself… It was clear that he wanted to beat Mikado Gao but he wasn’t in the state to do any of that. Magoroku noted that much.

“From what I see, you’re not capable of fighting.”

Deep purple, their master wasn’t pleased with him. Not at all. Staring them in sheer hatred, “I could eat you fools instead!” 

Magoroku only panicked, backing up and clinging to Sophia’s shoulders in sheer fear. Being eaten wasn’t something he was fond of. Staring in terror, hoping Sophia would save him from his current nightmare, even if she wouldn’t he felt safer clinging to her. Sophia didn’t seem afraid at all, only annoyed even slightly. She must rather use her logic than emotions.

Magoroku only whimpers. Eyebrows shivering. Those dreadful sensations of fear taking over him in ways he couldn’t forget.

His lips parted for only a second out of his sudden shock. As his whimpering wavers. His frame hastily shifted closer towards Sophia, pressing his gloved hands on her upper shoulders and back, holding them there for safety and protection. And that was the first time he clings to her. Despite being so cold, her frame felt a little warm. It provided some sense of comfort for him.

She didn’t tell him to stop or push him away. Just allows him with no mind towards his movements. As her stoic icy eyes met the male above them.

Sophia closed her eyes and lowered her head as she began to whisper, “We’ll just have to figure something out.” 

Before she was finished he twirled his head to look at her, listening to her words. Looking for her answers as his eyes still waved with his fear. She didn’t seem to care or mind he was clinging to her.

He silent for a moment…

“What… What are we going to do?”

“We’ll still have him fight.”

“What?” He was stunned, “There’s no way he can fight like this.”

The sound of their master growling made him flinched and shiver with a loud yelp once more while Sophia remained stoic. She ignored the boy.

She took a step closer, “Ikazuchi-sama.” Her shoulders as her voice began loud.

“What?”

“You wish to fight Mikado Gao that badly, so I’ll go with you to his location.”

Magoroku eyes widened, “Wh-What? Are you seriously thinking about this?”

“She’s always serious, geh.”

She stoically turned to face him but spoke nothing.

“All right,” He seemed to regain his composer, “Sounds good.”

Magoroku felt uneasy, “B-But what about me?”

“You’ll remain here until we get back.” 

He could only watch as she stoically teleported away with the cards, leaving him alone as he could only drop to the floor on his knees out of concern. 

As she teleported in the mall’s fighting stage where Gao was. Her master right besties her.

“Mikado Gao. Fight Ikazuchi-sama,” her voice was stern as her expression was just as cold, “Unless you want to end up Yamigedo’s fodder, just like Tenbu did.”

She didn’t wait for a response as she throw the item in the air, “Darkness Barrier, activate!” 

The darkness Barrier was created. As she was in the purple-pinkish Skull pit. With her hands on the contorl panel, her features still cold as ice.

“Now, I wonder what will happen…”

She blinks in surprise, as it displays on her features. That voice was unfamiliar and it was inside of the room. She hastily shifted, grabbing her card from her pocket and lifting it up for defense, ready to use it at any time.

“Who are you?”

A card floating nearby, “I took a bit of a detour and missed the rendez-vous.”

She brought her hand down as she noted, “You’re one of the Hundred Demons.”

“My name is Gratos. First Knight of the Apocalypse, Gratos.”

…

She didn’t pay much mind to him as he was one of them. She focused back.

“That was Stranger Dilamme’s ability, wasn’t it?”

“A Thunder Mine that activates when the opponent uses a spell.”

…

Meanwhile, back in the secret hideout, Magoroku and Gallows were watching the match on his phone. As he was sitting down with his knees underneath him, holding up his glove with his gloved hands. Magoroku was a frown, feeling genuine concern… His borrows furrowed as he looks really hurt and down as if he was upset.

“Ikazuchi-sama is being too reckless, geh!”

"It's all he can do to remain standing! What is he going to do if he loses?"

They both shared the same concern for their master.

…

“Vlad Dracula’s critical increases with each Dragon Knight that’s in the Drop Zone.”

“Six Dragon Knights in the Drop Zone. So he has a critical of 6.”

And the two of them stayed silent. 

Sophia kept her focused on the screen. Her slim pale fingers being left on the control panel below her. Her back slightly arched forward as she was studying.

“You won’t have a text turn.”

Noboru really believed that he was a fool. She believes.

She watches as her master was begging for food, growing more reckless with hunger. As their master kept attacking. All of his monsters and items as to be destroyed as the pink-haired was shouting behind the screen.

“That’s not all.” She couldn’t help but explained the full effects of the card, “For each card that was destroyed, he inflicts damage to his opponent.”

But their master falls to his knees.

“As I thought, this seems to be the limit to what a human can take,” The Hundred Demon monster noted.

“We can’t maintain the Darkness Barrier any longer.”

Shortly after that, they all teleported back to where they were. Sophia standing still, staring at the boy being almost like a statue. 

**_“Don’t make a move! Student Council Vice-President! Or rather, Sophia Sakharov!”_ **

**_“We’ve got an arrest warrant for you and Ikazuchi! You better come quietly, yo!”_ **

**_“Even in my current state, I can still block you from escaping with that weird powers of yours.”_ **

Their tones filled her ears as they shouted. She didn’t do anything but stood there, glaring with an annoyed expression. It was more than clear that they wanted to arrest her for the crimes she did and will do. She was a wanted criminal. She didn’t speak or move or gave a slight twitch to fight back. Instead, her fingernails dug deeper into the palms of her hands.

She knew the moment she was revealed that everything would only seem to go downhill from there… Sophia was being hunted by the Buddy Police being wanted for crimes with the Hundred Demons and working for Yamigedo. 

Once again, she couldn’t work for the student council, meaning wouldn’t be able to come back to school at all and he was left alone most of the time, which he wasn’t all too fond of. 

Why did she think of that now? Why did she care if Shido was alone? 

She knew he wasn’t fond of that but she didn’t care. She couldn’t. No now. But Shido still wasn’t revealed to be the true Death Shido which was good enough for her. But being unmasked as being him, didn’t sway from the fact. They had to form other methods of communication for them both for their mission, she could just teleport him and be done with that.

Her nails dug deeper, almost piercing her skin.

“I can’t let that happen.” 

She blinks in surprise at the voice. That monster from before? Was he helping her?

“If you lose, you lose everything.” The monster appeared near the blonde at the top, “That’s what fights are all about.”

And they all teleported. Back to their lair underneath the caved.

“S-Sophia!?” He stutters out as his eyes meet hers, he is standing up now, “Wh-What happened?”

She didn’t respond. A lot has happened, but he didn’t need to worry about them. 

Their master was laying on a rock, sweat pouring down his features. He looked so cold but at the same time hot.

“He won’t be able to move for some time.”

Sophia turned to face the tan-haired as he spoke.

“That’s all well and good, but exactly who are you?” He pointed at the monster. The monster turned to look at him causing the male to flinch, panicking at the movement. His lifeless eyes were daggering me. He hastily shifted closer to his Buddy, hiding behind him and peering out, “Th-That’s what Gallows wants to know!”

“I am First Knight of the Apocalypse, Gratos.” He stuck his arm into the portal he created, “I’m a Hundred Demon monster Darkness Dragon World.” Pulling out a familiar blonde by the collar.

“Why have you shown up now?”

The monster ignored, walking the boy up. Magoroku watched carefully behind his buddy as the boy went to stare at them. 

…

Magoroku and Sophia stood closely by one another facing the large monster in fornt of him.

“You want me to lend you a Hundred Demons card?” Sophia asked.

“That’s right. You have one, of course?”

Magoroku was still skeptical of him, taking a step forward, “Wh-What are you planning on doing?”

“I’m going to reduce the power of the Omni Lords while we still can. And I’ll make Yamigedo’s revival complete.”

Magoroku was surprised, taking another step closer curiously, “Reduce the power of the Omni Lords? Is such a thing possible?”

The monster leads down as the boy parted his lips in shock. Sophia’s eyes traveled with his sudden movements.

“I don’t need to explain any further.”

He felt tight gasps around his arm, pressing the fabric tightly around his skin, he winces. As his body was yanked up in the air his feet leaving the floor. He shifting his free arm and legs as if he was fighting back. “Wh-What are you doing?” He breathes out as he felt hands gild his body as if he was looking for something. That feeling of being uncomfortable overtook him.

“I’m borrowing your Black Skull.”

Sophia only stood and watch. Before lowering her head and breaking the contact. She went into her pockets, pulling out a card, staring back up at him, “Take this.”

He drops the boy causing him to let out a painful yelp before hastily getting up. Digging his nails into the white fabric of his shirt, he warily stares up at him.

He wasn’t sure about his thoughts about the new Demons monster, not after he forcibly picked him up and searched his body only to throw him back down. He wasn’t sure about Sophia, now she couldn’t go back to Aibo and hang out at their place.

The next day, they went into the lair, deep within the caves of thunder. Only to find their master, laying on the rock. Zapping. Every single day was much of the same thing. 

He merely flinches, holding up his hand in defense as he yelps. That strike was far too close for his comfort and the last thing he wanted was to get zap again.

“Ikazuchi-sama has been like this for so long,” Magoroku commented.

“That Hundred Demons guy, Gratos or whatever. He took Kodo Noboru somewhere and hasn’t been back since, geh.”

Sophia didn’t want to stay, she saw enough of this already. Closing her eyes she veered around wordlessly.

His lips parted as his body was hunched. He took notice as his eyes flicked to the side, seeing her go. His navy blue trailed her movements. He flinched as he pushed his body up, turning to her sway. 

“Sophia? Where are you going?”

“I’m going to make my regular report to that person.”

That was all she said as she created a portal. Her words and echo of heels on the dirt playing within his mind as she walked inside and teleported out. He could only stare with parted lips and a confused expression. He didn’t speak or just chase after her but he couldn’t help but be curious about that.

_“I’m hungry.”_

His thoughts were interrupted by that familiar voice. His eyes widened as he flinched. He felt his heart race. No. He wasn’t back, was he? Magoroku had no choice but to painfully turned around and clumsy take steps backward. He stood still as his eyes met with his master, as the bright yellow. 

His expression filled with anger as he finally stood up, “Give me something to eat!”

Eyes glistened in his eyes, slightly whimpering. Magoroku shouted a painful scream as he felt the torture of zapping once more. After what felt like painful zapping he went and escape out of the lair.

Sophia teleported back into the lair, after making her daily report, “Where is he?”

“S-Sophia!?” He stutters, “You’re back! He um, ran out…”

“Stars. Guild me.” She peered into an orb, taking note of his whereabouts. “He’s in no condition to fight again.” 

She was only doing this for his own good. He was doing this for his sick lust for food and power. Using her card to teleport him back on the rock where he was.

“Damn it!” He groans, he knew who did this, “I didn’t need you to do that!”

She stood here with the card, overlapping her chest safely tugged in her hands. She was stern and serious, “I’m terribly sorry.” Yet shown no real sorry for her action but he didn’t see it.

He grew with rage, “Damn it!” As the zapping continued further.

She instantly shielded herself from the zapping. However, Magoroku, who hadn’t left was being zapped his body awkwardly arched as he screams painfully. He groans in pain, whining, and screaming. The zapping was painful much like before.

…

It was a bitterly cold night, where he was with Sophia in the cave. The sun was down and the moon was out. His mind was racing, and his heart was, too. Intense emotions streaming, a muddle of disturbances while the moon was drenching brightly high in the sky while most of the people of Japan slept for the night but instead of sleeping peacefully the two were awake, vast awake for their duty.

He clung to her once before and it happened again. He just wanted to feel safe, reassured, comfortable, and all of the above. He clung to her lower arms, near her hands and waist, rather than her upper shoulder. Closer her bothered arm. Holding her lower arm through her shirt. His body hunched over behind her as she stood tall simply staring. Holding great trust in her, despite the fact that she wasn’t going to save him from the hellish world, was she?

Mindfully and slowly he lets go, holding his hands up. He stares up at her since he was hunched.

She narrows her head and begins to sternly speak up, “They may be heading this way.” Her tone both serious and cold, headstrong, she was so brave.

He stared up at her in confused and worried, arms still up in an awkward position. He had no idea or any clues about who or what she was talking about but her expression seems serious and tense, “Wh-What is?”

The roar of the loud monster caused him to panic. He felt his chest jump. He yelps as he quickly covers his ears as the shouting of a loud monster came dwelling inside of his ears. As his cheeks grew in color, a faint red. Almost like roses. He was afraid. Afraid of how the monster could willingly eat him at any moment. The former vice president only lowered her head, expression was still warily glaring ahead at the sound. She didn’t even flinch at the sound, she acted like a statute as well, only kept staring.

They teleported out of the cave once their master left, near one of the rocks below. Not before she took Magoroku’s Black Skull after she gave the item to her. Coward as his knees bucked, he grabbed hold of her shoulders once more while they were on their way over. She didn’t seem to mind nor care as she felt his touch on her arm.

And he ended up doing it again, clinging to her arm with ease, hunching himself as he peered over her, gazing at her face. She teleported them to a different location. 

The outside their master and Mikado Gao were up in the air. He looks to her for answers, while giving a look of pity and frowning. The sky was stained with the darkish cover being mixed with the heavy clouds. A hazy blue, so dismal and gloomy as it was saturating the atmosphere, permeating the outside. The sun that ordinarily drenched their frames was put away for the night and the typical birds gliding high above the ground were fast asleep, leaving the normal chirping to rest. It was late at night, the death of the night brought. the area was vastly dark and eerie being so cold and intense. And he much rather is sleeping but he was needed by Sophia’s side.

“Sophia, what are we going to do?” His voice was laced with worry, the thick nervousness of worry, “If we go out now, we’ll have big trouble.” He always seemed to warn her about the large troubles that can possibly happen on their hand. He didn’t even want to think about any of them

Before he knew it, she narrowed his eyes and lifted her arms, causing her to smack him on the face and knocking him down on the floor.

“Darkness Barrier, activate!” Sternly shouting in the night with a bitter expression as she brought the item up and throw it in the air, forming one. As they all were engulfed by the dark purple flames. Sophia and Magoroku were both now inside of the Buddy Pit. 

“Huh?” He groans in pain, as he dropped into the rather familiar buddy pit, “We’re inside the Skull pit!”

“He’s engaging in a fight with Mikado Gao again.” She spoke stoically.

“I hope he doesn’t lose control again… he got reckless the last time with eating.”

“He’ll be fine,” Sophia added.

They all watched the matched play out in the Buddy Skull Pit. But nothing never went into his flavor. He loses and they got teleported back inside of the largely hidden cave. The depths of the dark cave.

“He lost…”

His eyes got glisten at the small monster, simply floating around near them and in his own little route. His eyes widened as he grabs the small monster. Trying to keep his hands safely wrapped from the monster, despite moving so much. 

He was shaking but so was everything else. The place was surely coming apart, breaking at the seams. As rocks broke apart.

“S-Sophia! What on earth…?” 

The female took her card out, creating a portal before, grabbing him by his collar. He felt the wave of the pull as he was dragged inside with a surprised yelp. She saved him from being crushed by the heavy rocks below. She made it back into the student council office. Where they both were now standing in the Student Council office. 

“What should we do now?”

By this time, the small monster wiggled its way out of his ways and was now flowing across the room. Magoroku tries to get it again only to fail. Sophia didn’t respond, instead was focusing on what might happen now. The towel was getting redder with thick blood and time was running out. 

“I know.” The two teenagers paused at the sudden dark voice. A monster shortly appeared. One they saw before. The two were stunned turning their heads to the voice.

“It’s you again…”

The monster took the smaller in his arms, “Come with me, I have the next plan of our action in the play.” Before teleporting them to a new location...

He was drawn to her, by the sound of her voice and bitter stern characteristics. Clinging to her as if he was some sort of glue, but the reality is she was the glue. And he wanted her to also stick to him like glue. To cling to him when she’s nervous, but Sophia was never the one to cling. She was brave and persuasive. Looking at their master straight into the eyes while he cowards, he leads to her and she allows him to do freely. Exposing that trust in her, by displaying his cowardness. 

His heart kept gilding towards her, and he wasn’t so convinced on why that was. It wasn’t as if she felt the same way. She shouldn’t. They were partners in crime, working together underneath the same person, and that’s all they were going to be to one another.

Don’t you ever chase after someone? Wanting them to stay with you even at your worst times.

Magoroku was so incompetent he couldn’t do that. He just couldn’t make her stay with him, sadly enough. He invariably ends up stumblingly pursuing her. Reaching his hand, telling her to simply wait for him or shouting don’t leave me. And really that was for a good reason. 

He didn’t want to be alone, not again. Not never. Not when he finally had someone he could cling to for reassurance. He needed her. She didn’t seem to even mind nor care. Still not pushing him away. Or mock. Heck, she never brought this up either before. He also calls her name and often asks her a lot of questions. Expecting her to have the answers somehow. Her body imperceptibly on the side, still holding her card up as if she was ready to attack at any moment.


	23. Chapter 23

### I can't stop this fight so fight!

### Chapter Text

They were in a new location, one that was fresh to the male. Sophia has been here, for while now.

They all remained reserved as they were teleported here on his wishes. The area was much like cotton candy, fluffy pink. With sand like pillars. And a light purple wedding. Magoroku wasn’t sure where they were.

“About Yamigedo…” Magoroku hesitantly spoke filling the void of silence.

“Call him -sama! Yamigedo-sama!”

The two turned to face the monster.

“Y-Yamigedo-sama…” He stutters but didn’t protest, “What’s happened to him?”

Magoroku brings his hands out. Something about this monster made him feel almost uneasy. But brought his hands down as he spoke. 

“I have prepared this altar of darkness for him. Through the hidden power of this place… Yamigedo-sama will be reborn stronger than ever!”

“This place?” Sophia asked.

“You’d better off not knowing.”

Gallows wrapped his claws around himself, shivering as he mutters, “Now that you mention it, my whole body has been feeling twitchy, geh.”

The two teens turned to take a look at the Darkness Dragon World monster, seeing him twitching in his spot, with his large glistening craws wrapped around his body.

“G-Gallows!” Magoroku shouted as he flinched back with a hand up. He took note of his Buddy glowing, “You’re glowing!”

His Buddy did a transformation, his body shifting from his mini form into a much more detailed larger form. He had horns that were larger, his bones glistening almost like gold, “Gate Guider, Gallows Gestus!”

Magoroku couldn’t believe his eyes, “Gallows?” He was shocked, filled with worry. Was this his Buddy?

“The power of this place has caused your body to evolve.” 

The two teens took a glance at the Hundred Demons monster. 

Magoroku let out a breath of noise from his lips, considering that. So his Buddy finally evolved? Hmm, could that mean he could still combine into Death Shido? Magoroku confused features altered to amazement. His eyes glisten with an idea as he smirks. Cupping his fists.

“Can we still combine?”

Gallows turned to his Buddy, “Let’s try it, geh.”

Magoroku jumps up into the air.

“Combine!” 

As Gallow glows, shortly he feels the weight of the warmth covering his body. Transforming. Instead of being purple, his outfit was blood red. His cape was now replaced, finally having none. The marks of bones were still in the same spots as last time. But instead of having one long horn near his ears, on his mask, they were two small ones on each side.

Magoroku modeled contemptuously, “We did it!”

“From now on, call yourself Des Shido.”

Sophia merely watches the whole time with a devoid expression. Upon hearing those words, she converted with her head down to the side all while closing her eyes, “A name that Shido deserves.” She had to agree to that name, a fresh name a symbol of their fresh start here. The next phrase to their plans.

Magoroku hunched over, fisting his hands, really for another fight, “Now let’s ask Ikazuchi-sama for…”

_“A guy like that…”_

Magoroku paused, his eyes widened as his body turned to voice the voice. Magoroku had his body stiffly stretched. Sophia swiftly turned to face the voice as well. 

_“You don’t need him.”_

Their eyes caught sight of a boy dressed in blue and blonde hair, bright as gold.

_“The great tiger is here, and that’s more than enough.”_

_…_

Sophia used her powers to create an orb of the match, being simply ordered and she complies without any words but four. And what showed was the current match with Noboru and Suzuha or the start of one, that is.

“Huh? What does this mean?” Magoroku disputed. Before turning his body to face the two with a glance of curiosity in his eyes underneath his mask, “Kodo Noboru was a Dragon World user, wasn’t he?”

Sophia was paying attention to the front of her all while she overheard their little chat, keeping in those words. But that also piqued her curiosity as well.

“It’s a trifling matter.” He went on to explained, “When Yamigedo-sama fully revives… such concerns will become meaningless. Petty things like that.”

Was that so petty? That wasn’t a response he was looking for nor hoping for. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed. He was still curious but he couldn’t say anything. Just as he says, if that were to happen every little concern he had for this would be meaningless. So wouldn’t all of it be meaningless then? Everything would be washed of their meaning. 

Would that mean his strange relationship with Sophia would be meaningless, his concerns? Why did he care about that? About that girl in the first place? She was nothing but a cold girl, both dangerous and stoic. 

_‘I shouldn’t be thinking about that!’_

He shook those thoughts. Strange, foreign thoughts. He narrowed his eyes as they focused on the girl, unknowingly. He wasn’t even paying attention to the match but at her. She seemed to notice him, his glaring from underneath his mask. Her eyes merely stirred to him, caught a glimpse at him in his little dazed. But said nothing. 

Their eyes locked for a mere second, their different shades of blue connecting. He awkwardly flinched once he noticed her, as she was wordlessly telling him to focus on the mission and not her. As if she knew why he was looking at her. He notably fumbled shifting back to the orb. Shortly, her sky-blue eyes shifted back to her orb as well. When they both got their wordless focus on the orb, they noticed a card but it wasn’t just any card, it was a Hundred Demons monster! 

Where did he get the Hundred Demons card!?

“I gave it to him.” The monster spoke. 

“Th-That’s Ikazuchi-sama’s…!”

“Ikazuchi isn’t here anymore.” His voice sounded cold as if he didn’t truly care, “From now on, I will administrate all of the Hundred Demons, as their elder.”

Her eyes finally gilded towards him with a stoic expression as she was still holding her tool. Magoroku faces him as well. 

“That’s obvious, isn’t it?”

As the two watched, Magoroku merely stepped closer as crossing his arms, almost pouting at the screen in hand. As their different tones of blue kept a close eye on the orb.

“Looks like Kodo Noboru’s pretty strong when he uses Dungeon World.”

“Kodo Noboru.” She repeated his name underneath her lips, her devoid expression didn’t shift as she spoke it, “He was so dedicated to this Dragon World deck.”

She recognizes him from the ABC Cup, from the way Shido wanted him to lose and how he bridged him with his rare cards. She knew his ranks, fighting style, skill, and all of the preceding. The info dwelling inside of her subconscious. She had plenty of notes on her tablet about many of the fighters and opponents from the ABC Cup. How she analyzes the other players rather thoughtfully with a stoic expression. She recalls that whole event replaying in her mind. Thanks to her studies, she has a great deal of information to back her. And one of those players is Noboru. He was known for using the Dragon World and stuck with it. Yet there was a single question that lingered in her mind… Why changed it?

“Why did he change the world that he uses?”

“Several of his Dragon Knights… crossed over the wall between worlds to Dungeon World. That’s all.”

“Crossed over the wall between worlds? But that can’t be easy…” She doubted it would be easy, it just can’t. Something she believes was not an easy thing to do, almost impossible to do in most cases…

“This, too, is the effect of Yamiegdo-sama’s revival.

Magoroku didn’t respond, or really wasn’t paying attention to them but so on. But those voices were ringing inside of his ears ideally.

“It seems like Kodo Noboru won the fight against Amanosuzu Suzuha.” She noted.

…

The three were called once more and he was dazed.

“Another one!”

“If you want scrubs like that, I can bring you plenty.” He brought his core case up, “The great Tiger can do that, and more.”

“Don’t be hasty. Wait for your next orders.”

Noboru puts his deck away, “I understand.” 

Magoroku watched from the back with his hands behind his back and a frown plastered on his lips as the boy was walking off. He also watched Sophia, who had her stoic gaze on the boy, eyeing him with those icy eyes that were focused on the blonde but not at him. He wanted that attention, for her stoic gaze on him. Not some newcomer!

The tan-haired strolled up to her, parting his lips and remarking to the girl, “He’s a newcomer, but he acts like he’s hot stuff.” As he got close, his eyes never let her frame. His glance becoming colder with his hand behind his back.

But she didn’t respond to him even look his way so he closed his eyes Sophia closed her eyes as well. While his gloved hands to pat his waist. “I could have defeated the likes of Magatsu Jin and Amanosuzu Suzuha, too.”

He was aware that he could, that boy took all of his thunder and fun from him, leaving him to sit and watch. And right now, he was looking for that validation from Sophia. For her to at least agree with him on this.

“I have a different task for you.”

“Huh?” He opens his eyes in shock from this, meeting the wall near to the left.

The white-haired took action, re-opening her eyes and taking out her card, “Stars. Guild me.” As his eyes shifted to her frame once again from confusion. An orb appeared in front of her, “We will head to Cho-Hodaka right away.”

His features twisted to confusion, “Cho-Hodaka?”

“The Buddy Police think it’s very likely an Omni Lord is hiding there,” Sophia explained.

“It probably hasn’t awakened yet. It could be easy to capture.”

Magoroku smirked, as his brows arched to a maliciously muddled. Cupping his hand and bringing it to his chest, “Leave it to us!” Before turning slightly around to face his buddy, “Gallows!”

“I Know, geh.”

Dramatically Magoroku twirled as his eyes were closed, “History’s greatest Buddyfighter! Shido Magoroku!”

While Gallows glowed from his mini form to his full form, “Gallows Gestus!”

“Combine!” They shouted in harmony.

And his clothes were replaced with the outfit he had, thick poofy red, almost like blood in color and golden bones. “Just call me…” He gasped as his feet landed on the floor and he posed, “Ges Shido!”

“I’ll give you a Hundred Demons.” And he threw a card in the air, “Awaken!”

He stood near Sophia as the card came out, it was a dragon with reddish and peach skin. He took the card happily.

“Wait.”

He paused confusingly, turning his head to face the girl, “What is it?”

“Before we go any further, we need to form a plan.”

“That’s a good idea!” He responded, “Never hurts to be prepared!”

The one they both can agree on was being prepared, they always made sure they came to prepare for everything else. 

“You can help me capture it by using the Hundred Demons if necessary.” She explained, “But I will use my powers to awaken the monster while you assist me if such a downfall were to occur.”

“I understand!”

“Follow me.” 

The thick fog surrounded them, covering the area in the gust. Footsteps being the only racket in the dense mist of the deep forest, cranking heels on the dirt and grass. Following the motions of leaves, brunches, anything unpropitious enough was being sloped on. Buried deep inside of the dense trees and vermins, where the supervision of the effulgence was important to see without any other light, stood the monsters of the night. Monsters roamed the devoid streets in the decedent of the twilight, searching for their next pillage to feast on. 

The evening in these woods was always so bitterly bleak and sullen when the danger came out. Barely seeable, lights were critical. Not being the first time they were in a place like this one together. 

But he wasn’t so sure about this, it felt as if they'd been wandering for quite a while as he was following the girl. As his eyes were set on the girl, with his head awkwardly arched. She seemed to have full control over their plans. 

“Are you sure it’s this way?”

“Da. There’s no mistakes.” She explained keeping her stoic features, “That shadow disappeared around here.”

But he paused, as he met someone near the tree. Sophia also halted her steps taking note of the new figure nearby.

“Aren’t you…?” Magoroku questioned shockingly. 

As the two watched, the boy carried himself off the dirt. They narrowed their brows, frowning. Both are seemingly annoyed at the new figure. They knew him and they were disgusted, bitterly staring at him with disdain filled eyes.

“Hyoryu Kiri!” Sophia finished.

“That’s right!” Magoroku annoyingly raised his arm, pointing at the boy and agreeing with Sophia’s words, “He was one of Mikado Gao’s friends! What are you doing here?”

“W-Well…” The teal-haired stuttered.

The two studied his habits as he stuttered, fear filling his eyes. As he brought his hands down. Sophia merely questions further.

“Did you see a monster?” 

Sophia pressed the issues as the boy shakes his head in reply, “I don’t know.”

Magoroku turned her head to face the girl, “Then he’s no use.” He lifted his hand once more “Let’s go search somewhere else.”

“Wait. We can’t leave him like this.” 

She had other plans, more maliciously driven ones for the boy as she took a step closer. Her sky-blue eyes witnessed the small boy panic. Digging underneath her sweater for her Dark Core Case. Her cold scowl shifted to a malicious grin as she kept moving forward one step at a time. 

“You’re going to forget that you ever saw us.”

There was twisted joy in her expression as she spoke. Missing the feeling of wiping the memories of others. Magoroku couldn’t do much but observe her sick satisfaction take over, being influenced by the dark forces. His eyes slightly widened, she was going to take away Kiri’s memories. 

Her Dark Core clasped his arm as he flinches, only to cause a shock tide to run along her body. The pain was unbearable, closing her eyes as her mind saw something. She groans loudly from the pain that caused her to lose her balance and fall backward. Magoroku's eyes stretched, his arms slightly open, watching this all pumped out. She was pushed back against him, but Magoroku couldn’t handle her wait and he slumped to the hard soil while she was falling on top of him as he gasped.

His body felt the impact on both sides. He pressed his hands on her shoulders, as he struggled to breathe. Gritting his teeth, holding back his cries. His eyes shut as her weight became unendurable, her body both soft, warm, and cold all at the same time. But for being so slim, she was very much heavy and the weight of her body felt like she was crushing his ribs.

She landed on something soft, on top of him, “I see. So that’s how it is.” 

“He heard her muttering to herself before getting up, he felt the weight being lifted from him. As he felt her body heat leave him and her body slipping from his hands. He opened her eyes as his arms shifted, “Huh?” 

She got up before her eyes met his frame, her head tilted to his body that was left on the floor. Staring directly at him, “We’re going to capture him!” Her appearance was cold and serious. 

He pushed his upper body from off the dirt. “But Gratos-sama said…” His tone sounded worried and she sensed that from his expression. The way she was looking down at him was almost like a boy worrying. 

“It’s all right.” He watched as her expression imperceptibly softened. It wasn’t annoyance but a stoic glance but something about it felt oddly comforting and her tone of the word. “This isn’t what we planned, but we can still fulfill our goals.”

“What?” He was confused. The plan they discussed. That plan was to help capture the Omni Lord as Sophia used her powers to awaken the monster and bring it back; he was there to help if necessary.

Before he could have another saw, she teleported out of that in a hazy fashion. That familiar icy glared returning to her features once more.

“It’s no use. Do you really think you can escape?”

Her dress and jacket waved as she hovered off the ground in front of the boy, her icy winter stared piercing the boy. White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Before her feet softly landed on the floor.

Magoroku pushed himself off the floor, dashing towards the source of her voice. And near the two. “Give it up!” He shouted as he halted behind him, only a few feet from him.

“You don’t need to use a Dark Core… in other words, Disaster Force. And you don’t use Future Force, either. You can make the cards real on your own.” 

“Wh-What are you saying?” Magoroku was stunned, he couldn’t help stare with an expression filled with shock.

“When I touched you earlier, I saw a fragment of your memory.”

Her cold annoyed expression focused harshly, _‘I should have realized this sooner.’_ As if she was glaring daggers at the small boy and Magoroku could only watch, “That’s right. You are…”

But her voice halted as he screamed, “Someone, help me!”

As a cue, their eyes shot up instantly as they took note of a male. Their lips parted.

She flinched in surprise while watching, “Aragami Rouga?” Before her body slumped irritatingly. She grits in annoyance, her expression filled with emotion.

He made him towards the girl as his metal heels creak on the grass below them. She was still angry, annoyed, bitterly intense. Dang Rouga, that guy. Always getting in the way of her plans. Where did he even come from anyone? And now long was he even there?

“Sophia!”

“Let’s go.” 

She walked right past the boy and he blinks confusingly at her and he was left chasing after her for their mission. 

“My power isn’t working properly.” That explains why she wasn’t using her teleporting or how she didn’t just use an orb to locate their location, “Where are those two?”

“When it’s dark and misty like this, it’s hard to search for them.”

That was most certainly true. The sky waved of misty azure, the fog was thick, covering most of their view forward. As the clouds were transparent besties a few slices of mists and light from the diminutive stars everywhere. As the extensive luna was dangling above, glistening on their frames with a soft light of the dark being the main beam source. The atmosphere was misty grey, dismal, and gloomy. So obscure it was tricky to see the trees around the outside, let alone the shutter, a shade of thick blue.

The Hundred Demons came to mind.

She halted her steps forward, also causing him to stop. She shifted in annoyance with a cold evil glare in her eyes as she met his eyes, “This is what the Hundred Demons are for!”

“Oh,” he was stunned for a mere moment at her tone but paid no mind to it. Elevating his hand and rubbing the back of his head, “That’s right!” Closing his eyes, he smiles. A few moments he went straight to his pockets, pulling out the card and throwing it up in the air, “Come out! Bronze Dragon, Daygala!”

And the dragon came out its card.

Magoroku buckled his legs and pointed towards the view in front of him, “Turn all that stands in our way to sand!” 

He orders and the monster listens without fail. He blew away at the countless trees, turning them all to dusk.

His expression shifted to even more of a malicious leer, “Keep it up! Turn this mountain to sand… so we can find Kiri and Rouga!”

They heard a familiar raspy voice coming from behind.

Sophia gasps as she turns, “Mikado Gao!”

Magoroku also veered to face the sky alongside her, instead of being shocked he was gritting his teeth from annoyance. 

“That’s Vice-President Sophia!” Gao noted. 

“Wait a second, Death Shido is there too!” Drum also spoke, “Isn’t she supposed to be Death Shido?”

Magoroku was offended, “How rude! I’m Ges Shido!”

“Ges Shido? A new enemy, huh? I’ll capture them both.”

“Heh,” Magoroku wouldn’t allow that to happy with annoyance swelling in his eyes, he pointed at them, “Turn them to sand!” Ges Shido didn’t care whether or not they would live. He wanted to make them all to ashes. All of it, if it meant he wouldn’t lose.

“Turn all of them into sand!”

As the monster blew the fire towards the group in front of them. However, that didn’t work as they saw the light teal boy rush in front of it. Before they knew it there was a flashing light.

Sophia was pissy, looking coldly at them. Anger builds up as they lose their plans. While Magoroku gazed on in his shocked gaze, pointing at the monster.

“Y-You… Who are you?”

“I am Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea. An Omni Lord from Dungeon World.”

He watched as Joker and Rouga talked about Kiri and he had to watch. He was filled with many different emotions. Amazed. Confused. Wonder.

“I can’t believe it!” 

“As I thought.” Sophia’s voice was low but low enough that he could only hear it.

He smirks maliciously as his body lowered, “If he’s an Omni Lord, then we’ll take him to Gratos-sama!” He raised his hand up to point once more, “Daygala!”

The monster went in for an attack only for Kiri, no this was Miserea to block it with a shield, “Your attacks have no effect on me.” Before using his powers, “Let the forest have water.”

The two grew shocked as their eyes shifted around the area, watching as the trees re-built in front of them. Everything that the Hundred Demons turned to ask was refurbished being successfully brought back into its original state.

Magoroku turned his head to glance at all of the things, “Unbelievable!”

The Omni Lord of water brought the card back

Magoroku turned his head to face the girl, “Wh-What are we going to do?” He was looking for her answers, in the scratch of answers he couldn’t solve. She was already controlling this mission as it was and Magoroku had no other plans.

Her shocked month closed, connecting her lips tightly together into a frown as her icy eyes altered to the side to look at him as she heard his voice. Their eyes managed to lock in the commotion. She took out her card, as her upper body turned to him.

“We have no choice but to retreat.”

She unrolled a portal and floated inside as her eyes never broke contact with his. Watching her leave in that portal made him scream. Magoroku felt a rise of panic swelling inside of him as he frankly turned. He jumped headfirst into the portal as it was still open, “Don’t leave me!”

He didn’t want to leave her. Desperate not to be left behind here, not with these guys.

…

When they teleported there, he instantly hid behind the pillar as Gratos and Tiger were discussing something. Sophia didn’t bother to place her card away for good and left it in her hand.

“Shido. What are you doing?”

He jerked at the noise, “Oh, Sophia! Quiet please, I’m busy!”

Sophia was watching the male in front of her, who was hiding along with his Buddy, with a neutral expression written on her characteristics. Large sky-blue eyes of ice were viewing the boy as he watched.

Magoroku was decrying behind one of the pillars, attentively watching the exchange with Gratos and Tiger, as his head and one of his eyes pecked out on the side. His gloved hands on the pillar. Lost in thought as his navy eyes focused. He didn’t call it spying, he thought it was studying. He was studying the two, wondering their next move. His body shifted, moving a little over.

“At this rate, I’m going to lose my position of prominence!”

His position of prominence was mattering to him. He was here first, not this guy, and he wasn’t doing much as he was before. He felt fruitless and he despised that feeling. He had self-worth in this mission too. Clinging to his power and position the best he could, even to those who provided such power.

“Were you ever prominent before?”

Candidly, his arms slip off the pillar while fisting them. He shifts to stare at the girl near him, “We need to do something!”

Her heels echo as she stirred off to the side, creating a simple orb, “Asmodai is weak since half of his essence was consumed by Yamiegdo-sama.” The girl explained with her neutral face as the orb showed the blonde with his dancing buddy on the banana buddy skill high in the sky, “Now he’s on the move with just his buddy.”

“That’s it!” She was helping him get another idea again! He’ll use the Hundred Demons card and steal the other half of him for their master! “We’ll give his remaining half to Yamigedo-sama!”

Magoroku dramatically posed with his legs bucked with his arms in the air, “Gratos-sama! Please give me a Hundred Demons monster!”

…

He was on his own once more.

“Hey! Wait, don’t!” 

The dragon monster, green like the grass and had armor didn’t listen to him. As he could only view with a baffle daze on his features as he saw the monster talking to himself. Peering from the corner of the building. With his body sticking out from the sides, his navy eyes focused on the monster in front of him.

“This is a problem. He came out of the card on his own, and now…” He lowered his frame almost in defeat while his lips curved. He gasps upwards as he pauses his sentences. His eyes noticing the monster he was looking for was there. He removed one of his hands from off the wall and smirks, “There he is! Asmodai!” He shifted around behind the wall with his back down facing it while taking out his dark core, “Darkness Barrier, Activate!” He throws high in the air.

The dragon came out, creating the black familiar mist. Swelling the area and everything inside of it. And the fighters got lifted into the fighting stage. But Navy eyes instantly noticed the missing boy and just the Magic World monster. His body leaned forward slightly, placing his hands on his hips once more as he grins.

“You separated yourself from your buddy! Now we can win easily!”

“I don’t know about that!” Gao was the one who spoke as he was lifted up in the center.

Mikado Gao!? How did he get here!?

His tan coded brow furrow in annoyance from this, annoyingly staring, “Mikado Gao? What are you doing here?”

“Your Hundred Demons monster caused chaos,” Drum countered, “Did you think we wouldn’t notice?”

“We’ll be your opponents!”

The pink-haired warped into their Darkness Barrier once more, “You all know me! Nanana Paruko is here!” She announced, “Today, we’re bringing you a fight with Mikado Gao against Death Shido!”

Magoroku got offended, “Not Death! Ges!” Death was the old him, he was new and improve Ges Shido! Get it right!

Oh well, it didn’t matter…

“Howl, the roar of the Dragon Lord! Shine, as bright as the sun! Luminze! Super Dragon, Fifth Omni Formation!”

“Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize! Hundred Magic!”

“Buddy… fight!” Paruko spoke.

“Raise the flag!” The two boys said in unison.

“Dragon World!”

“Magic World!”

Gao had the first move. Calling two others on both of his sides.

“I’m not going to take that!” He roughly and dramatically draws up a card, “I cast! Solomon’s Shield!” A yellow shield kept him from being struck by the attack.

It was his turn next!

He dramatically poses, “I Buddy call to the center! Mediator, Botis!”

He was fully aware of its effect. As he lifted a card from his hand, “I don’t need this card!”

“All right!” 

The card dissolves into nothing from his hand. And the monster went to Gao, taking the card from him as well.

“Next, I call Demon Realm Architect, Gamigin to the left!” The monster appeared on his left field, “I cast! Set spell, Solomon’s great barrier!” Allowing him to add a spell card to his hand.

Magoroku was grinning crazily from this, almost like an excited child as the girl flying in the air explained his moves to the people watching.

“Normally he’s a size 2, but I call Amon to the fight!” Before going for an attack, “Amon, attack Mikado Gao!”

Gao only increased his hand from the attack.

“It’s no good if his hand increases every time I attack!” But still arched his body, and clutched his fingers tightly in the palm of his hand, “Gamigin! Attack Misura!”

“Huh?” Paruko looks on with confusion, “Wouldn’t it make more sense to defeat Misura before attacking Gao?”

“Shut up!” He countered, “Botis, attack the fighter!”

And Gao was down to 5 life.

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

It was Gao’s turn now. He draws before charges and draws. He calls a monster to his left spot. The monster Gao called went for an attack. He gasps as he feels the monster attacking him. Another one

“Don’t get cocky! I cast Chillax!”

Magoroku blocked the attack from going past. Gao had 5 and he had 8, having the upper hand in this match.

“I call Botis to the center once more!”

He only had one card in his hand, “I’ll discard this!”

Gao wasn’t going to discord anything, losing two life but instead he had a monster’s skill protecting him

“1 damage?” Magoroku felt the room growing hotter 

“When I pay 1 gauge, Marak decreases my damage by 1!”

Magoroku became annoyed, “A cheap trick!” His tone rattling with annoyance, gritting his teeth with strain. However, Magoroku was far from finished. His body tensed.

“Gamigin! Finish Merak!” Magoroku wasn’t done, “Amon! Attack the fighter!” Magoroku became more malicious and quick with his actions, “Botis, finish him!”

Gao was going to block the attack, “Pay 1 gauge! Buddy Call Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum from the dropzone to my right!”

“What?” Paruko shouted.

“What did you say?”

Gao managed to survive with only one life.

Magoroku eyes widened, placing his hands on his head as he began to shake, “No way! That’s crazy!” He was so confused, broken, losing control of the field. He hunched himself as Gao’s Buddy blasted past his monster. “No way! When did he…?” Magoroku reflects for a moment, unsure of how it got into the dropzone but he gasps in shock as he suddenly recalls their card exchange and he panics further, bringing his hands up to his head once more. “That was it!” The card Gao gave away was the Buddy card!

It was Gao’s turn once more and he went on an attack with his Buddy. Magoroku shuts his eyes tightly, still tensing. And was attacked again, losing his life points. He gasps once more in sheer pain as Gao attacks again.

Magoroku smirks, still keeping his hands up as a malicious 

“If he doesn’t have enough gauge, he can’t fire fist-rocket at me! I win!”

“I cast!”

“It can’t be!” Magoroku’s heart dropped, no no no it wasn’t happening again! “It can’t be! It can’t be!”

“Final phrase!”

“Just as I thought!” Magoroku cries.

His eyes widened as he was forced to watch, “Why me!?”

Everything went black and he passed out. She had to pick him up and dragged him in the back.

“Honestly.” He continues to drag him before halting, his hand on her lap, “You’re so much trouble.” Staring at the boy with narrowed eyes in annoyance, allowing him to rest on her lap for a little as she pulled out her card and lifted herself up, before teleporting.

The portal was thick in orange, yellow, and black as she was leading the way down the path to get to the next. With a stoic expression as she kept her glance looking forward. The area was wordless. 

Magoroku's body was numb as she kept him using her powers, flying closely behind her. Seemingly sleeping his pain away. He was out cold from the final blow and wouldn’t fully recover for a while, she didn’t feel like waking him up, not that she ever woke him up in the first place. But she couldn’t leave him there to rot, that would be a bad choice of her despite her troubling him so much.

Sophia felt the presence of another, almost as if something was staring at her. Her feeling of being watched seemingly kicked in. She made a confused hum as she turned, her eyes widened as she caught the person trailing them, it wasn’t even a person, it was a Buddy Monster. He was on Shido’s back.

“Asmodai!” Her voice was laced with sudden shock but she turned in annoyance. Her shock features shifted to that of annoyance. She felt the surge of power overcome her senses as a deep dark purple aura surrounded her frame. Gripping her card tightly against the tips of her fingers, “What a cheap trick!” Her white snow-like hair grew longer and outstretched. 

“I cast! Berserk Gard!”

A hand that was made from pure fire shortly came from her glowing card, trying to strike but before it had a chance to smack the monster, he teleported away.

She hunched her body, huffing annoyingly, “How dare he!” As her Disaster Force deactivated, her hair transformed to its original state, falling back into place as she stared with arched eyebrows and a frown plastered on her features. Not long, she turned back around. And finally made it back to their secret lair. 

Annoyance filled her core, feeding her emotions. That was masked by a bitter scowl. How could he? That monster she hated. She didn’t care about anything at the moment, tossing the card on the floor causing the boy to drop with him. Hearing him make a pained noise. She just didn’t care about him at the moment.

“Ouch!” Magoroku aroused as he felt his body smack with the cold hard floor below him. He didn’t move but he slightly became aware of where he was.

“You seem to be in a bad mood.”

She turned her head to face the monster, who seemed to notice her moody scowl, “Asmodai tried to use my teleportation to find this place.”

The blonde who was leaning on one of the pillars with his arm crossed finally spoke, “So it’s just a matter of time until they discover it.”

Sophia turned to stoically gaze at the boy, agreeing with him, “Yeah.”

“It doesn’t matter.” The monster joined, “Even if they discover this place, the Buddy Police can’t do a thing.”

By this time Magoroku slowly pushed himself from the floor, “What’s happening?” He rubbed his head before glancing up, “Sophia!” 

Sophia would take a small glance at him causing their blue eyes to lock.

“Nothing. Go home and wait for further orders.”

Sophia wasn’t looking at him anymore. Nor would she talk much to him. And he frowns. She didn’t want to look at him anymore. And he stiffly did as he was told, leaving her alone in the large room filled with pillars and dust. Leaving her alone with her thoughts. He really was so much trouble to handle.

Sophia mostly spends her time in the hideout, using her powers to keep an orb on, sleep didn’t come for her. And she questioned if the idea of sleeping was important or not. Surely doing this must’ve been tiring but it wasn’t. Yet her mood seemed to be taking a massive hit.

She managed to locate Noboru’s whereabouts, watching the current fight taking place.

The Darkness Dragon World monster came by, “It seems that Tiger is involved in a Buddyfight.”

“Da.” Her voice was loud with sternness, “His opponent is Todoroki Genma.” But the match won’t last long as it started merely a few minutes ago, “It’ll be over soon.”

And thus it was, he came back after that win and the monster left her. She made her orb disappear, giving her the power to rest. Standing in the middle, staring before she narrowed her eyes. 

“What?”

She thought for a moment. Something felt odd, foreign. She could feel it. She looks up as her eyes glued to something. Somehow, she noticed that they teleported the banana boy and one of the idol monsters into Yamiegdo’s gut, sensing their feelings.

“What is it?”

She turned to face the monster who was standing close next to him, “Asmodai has infiltrated Yamigedo-sama.”

“What?” The monster was confused.

“Call him.”

She nodded, pulling her card. 

He was currently sleeping cozy with a smile on his features. As if he was dreaming about something he was enjoying. He looks almost peaceful. His body curled with both of his tucked behind his head. He was wearing pink-colored one-piece pajamas, along with the same coloring hat. Gallows was also sleeping, right next to the boy with a blue hat.

And the two dropped the floor.

“Gesha!” 

The two instantly woke up, their dreams being ripped from them. His eyes widened as he found his grounding, on all fours. 

“Wh-What’s going on?”

“Geh-geh?” 

With an annoyingly cold expression, “Get ready right away.”

Magoroku and Gallow got combined by Sophia’s powers. Now he was awkwardly sitting on the floor, his expression still shocked. His mind is dozing. Sophia's gaze felt so bitterly stern and cold, almost pure hate and annoyance. A very cold glare.

“Ges Shido.”

Magoroku instantly stood up, tensely standing straight. 

“Don’t let Asmodai escape!”

Magoroku gave a salute, “Yes sir!”

And thus the monster gave him a Hundred Demons card and he was teleported by Sophia.

Before he knew it, his body dropped to the hard floor with a loud crash as his body stings with pain. He whimpers “That hurts…” Rubbing his back as it stings deeply as it was aching as he was on his knees. He flinches as his eye catches something he didn’t seem to notice before. 

“Huh?” 

His navy eyes caught the strange location. Broken pieces of buildings wasted off to the side, the sky was a mixture of different colors and appeared to have rocks in place. Almost like a run-down place filled with rubble.

“Where am I?”

He had no clue where he even was or how he got here in the first place, only noting the location. Wait, he got here because of Sophia! He had to ask her.

“Ges Shido!”

Magoroku was annoyed, turning to the side, “Not Ges! Death!” WAIT! He turned back with a hand on his chin while his other hand was holding his elbow, keeping him from falling as he was thinking profoundly, “Which was it, again?” Being lost in thought of what it was.

Just waking up for this didn’t help him, not at all.

“Does it really matter?”

“Kurodake Tetsuya and Asmodai!” Shido pushed himself from off the floor, staring at the two out in front of him, “I don’t really understand what’s going on, but I’m not going to let you escape!” 

And thus, he commences a Buddyfight!

“Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for as his eyes shined lightly, “Luminize! Hundred Darkness!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards.

“A Buddyfight, huh?” The idol monster spoke. Shido heard the rest of them talking and 

And thus, they decided to Buddyfight here! The blonde luminize his deck as well.

“Raise the flag!” 

Shido was happy, excited almost. Raising his arm into the air, “Darkness Dragon World!” 

“Magic World!”

Shido went first, casting a card, “I inflict 2 damage using Bloody Moon and it’s the move end for me!” 

While the orb was showing him on the battlefield. Her eyes watched stoically as the male was fighting the blonde banana boy. 

“How did they get there?”

Sophia lowered her head, “They probably used a time-space spell.”

“I see.”

The room fell silent after that as their attention was brought back to the screen.

It was Tetsuya’s turn now. Shido watched as he drew a card before calling two monsters to the right and left. Before increasing his gauge. Before he finally called that idol monster Shido saw them before to the center. He called an attack on Shido, causing him to yelp in pain as the monster attacked him directly. His 10 life was down to 7.

Before the monster had a chance to do a double attack, Shido panicked and raised a card from his hand, “I cast! Midnight Shadow!”

Sophia kept a close eye on the boy in the orb and to nothing else around her. She was hoping he’ll actually win the match, using the world he was used to. Maybe he was better off using Darkness Dragon World? 

“As long as he doesn’t let them escape… They’ll become a source of power for Yamiegdo.”

Sophia didn’t bother to speak or even look at him, not a single awareness on her side.

“I Buddy call Black Dragon, Befriene to the right!” Magoroku brought his hand down onto his hips, as he still smiles with joy, “Any monster that Befriene attacks will always be destroyed!”

“That’s a pain.” Asmodai said.

“I know, yo!” The blonde winks, “Rucy!” The monster pointed at his Hundred Demons monster, “Rewind Time!”

“Huh?” Shido blinks confusingly, “Befriene is back in my held cards!” He flinches as he stares up once more, “Then I’ll use Bloody Moon to…”

“Once again, Rewind Time!”

And once again, his monster was brought back into his hand. Shido only panicked further, placing his hands on his head, “No fair!”

Things weren’t going his way.

“Use your powers to prevent their escape.”

“It’s better not to.” 

“Why?”

Sophia lowered her head to look at the floor, parting from the screen displaying in front of her, “If I use my power within Yamiedgo-sama… There’s no telling what might happen.” Sophia’s eyes shifted to meet the monster’s, her serious expression staring at him, “It will hinder your plan.”

Back on the field, Shido was confent once more, holding up a card, “I cast! Death Shield!” As his tan hair that was sticking out, casually wave in with the wind. Blocking the monster from attacking him.

“Gaap!”

Shido cupped his hand, “I’ll destroy all nuisances!” 

Shido gasps as he feels another attack.

“I’ve still got an attack, you know!” 

That idol monster…

But another monster came to attack him and Shido won’t allow that to happen!

“I cast! Black Dragon Shield will block that!”

A light purplish glow shined from the card’s effect.

The monster was displeased, “The Move End, huh?”

“Don’t underestimate Ges Shido!”

Back inside their lair, the girl had her glance on the monster, watching him from the corner of her eyes. She felt a rather strange aura around him, almost controlling.

“But if they manage to escape uninjury…” The monster spoke and she had her attention on him, “They may use the same method again.”

Sophia closed her eyes, “They were only able to come here because Asmodai’s missing half acted as a beacon.” She re-opened her eyes, finally staring back at the orb, “It will be impossible for them to return here without that gilding them.”

Back in the fighting stage. Tetsuya called fourth his Buddy monster as the monster shifted to acting like Paruko, explaining his card and introducing himself.

“50000 power?” Magoroku was shocked as his eyes were raised closely to his face, “I’ve never heard of such a thing!”

The monster ignored him and explained further before Shido felt his gut twisting as the monster attacked him. He brought his hands down after the attack was finished.

“D-Don’t think I didn’t notice!” Shido felt his ground, he was dense but booksmart after all, “Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai has a lifelink of 2!”

Shido mockingly raised one of his eyes, as he smirks, “Next turn, I’ll win!”

Back in the pillar and cotton lair Sophia kept her gaze at the fight at hand, watching it closely.

“I’ll leave the rest to you.” The monster turned, “You’re a cunning one.”

She turned her head as the cranking sound of his boots crank the floor. Her sky-blue eyes gilded to the monster. He was walking off and leaving her be. A devoid expression as she welcomed the thoughts she had. She was cunningly smart for her good, knowing what to do and how to do it. He was allowing her to call the shots here. 

“I call two Cold Blades, who have Spectral Strike!”

Shido's voice echoed in the area as he spoke as her thoughts traveled to the boy once more. It was hard not to constantly think of someone you were forced to work with. And in this case, Shido often plagued her mind as much as she didn’t like it.

She knew why he wasn’t allowing Shido to Buddyfight more, using Tiger instead. There was a reason why he doubted Shido, she was fully aware that Gratos didn’t trust him well enough, the reason why he wanted her to do something about it. 

“Do a link attack on Asmodai!” Shido called an attack, “Asmodai is destroyed, and you get 2 damage from Spectral Strike!” But he wasn’t done, “Furthermore! Thanks to Second Omni Demon Lord’s lifelink, you’ll have 0 life left!” Shido was certain he was going to win, “Winner, me!”

Things didn’t go as he planned it would and the blonde, discard two hands card and gauge. Shido became confused.

“What?” 

The monster came back for a counter attack.

Shido was annoyed, pointing his finger at them, “I still have Befriene!” Shido wasn’t having any of it, “Burn Asmodai to a crisp!”

Tetsuya paid the rest of his gauge, causing the male to panic.

“Don’t tell me…!”

The monster came back and Shido regained his composure. It was their turn, smiling, “Cold Blade is in my center!” Until those words suck into his mind. No, still. He placed his hands on the side of his hand as he panicked further, “But Asmodai has Penetrate!”

Features filled with panic as the monster went and attacked him, feeling the blow as the rest of his 3 left was dipped to 0. He lost the match.

Sophia had control from the outside, teleporting the boy to his bed. He wasn’t needed anymore and he should be resting in bed instead of going to their lair anyway.

He was dropped on his back, landing on something warm and soft. Relaxing for his back. As he disbands with Gallows, landing on his front. He sleepy picks himself off the bed and whimpers, confusingly. Hands between his legs. His eyes felt heavy as bags were underneath, his hand safely tucked underneath his hat, “I felt like I had a dream where I was Buddyfighting.”

Back on the pillar, she stared at her glowing card.

“Everything is going according to his wishes.”

…

The next day, he woke up, sleepy as he wasn’t so sure about his ‘dream’ last night. His body was still sore. But he got ready before he was teleported back to the lair.

“I have a plan!” Magoroku spoke to Sophia, brimming with pride, “I’m going to capture the Omni Lord in Cho-Hokada, again!” 

Sophia stared at him, “There’s another Omni Lord in Cho-Hokada that has already woken up.”

“I’m going to capture them both myself!” Shido once again calls for their master, “

He was well aware he was going to Cho-Hokada and that was a place he wanted to go in.

The hazy oranges mingled with a variety of shades. That covered the upper atmosphere in a deep orange blended with the gloomy clouds that hang above, compounding with eccentric tunes of the azure, dismal sky. As Magoroku walked throughout the city walls, being surrounded by people. He didn’t pay any mind too.

He had his phone up, with the teal covering, as his navy eyes were focused on his list. With his black wallet in his other hand.

“First, I need to buy toiletries, and a spare pair of underwear. And…”

_“Why you…”_

_“Please don’t!”_

His thoughts were battered as he heard voices that caught him off guard. He paused, feeling his body tensed. Eyes widened. That voice sounded… familiar. Almost as if he knew it. He was near an open alleyway. And he hid himself behind on the walls, peering into the open alleyway to see what was happening. He placed his hand on the wall. As his eyebrows knitted with uncertainty. A shadow cast beneath his eyes.

“What’s this?”

Gallows came out of his card also watching, floating right next to his Buddy.

“It’s a shakedown.”

Magoroku kept his eyes focused on what he was viewing.Something was so strange, he had a weird feeling in his chest. A guy with a mixture of brown and blonde hair, and had his grip on another guy with glasses. He wore a white tank top with black straps hanging low.

The tan-haired lowered his frame as his eyes were focusing more. As he coldly raised one of his brows. Almost as if he was far too focused.

“I feel like I’ve seen that silhouette somewhere before.”

The guy he was holding seemed to notice him standing in the corner, causing the guy to look confusingly.

“This isn’t a show!”

Magoroku flinched in shock at the sudden cold tone and his eyes widened, “Y-Y-Yamazaki Davide!”

The figure was unmasked to be Yamazaki Davide. Davide seemed delighted. Letting go of the guy he was holding as he ran off, “Hey, it’s Magoroku-chan!”

So he remembered him…

“Come here! Let’s talk!”

And with that much being said, Magoroku awkwardly made his way into the cold alleyway. And Davide made himself comfortable, sitting with his legs crossed and hands behind his head. While Magoroku stood a few feet from him with a serious devoid expression.

“What are you doing here?”

“Forget that.” He offers one of his hands, “Can you lend me some money?” 

Magoroku steps to the side, fumbling his arms with widened eyes while he is panicking, “Wh-What? I don’t have any money!” 

Davide laughs, pointing at the wallet he had, “You’ve got it right there.”

Magoroku pauses. Before he frowns, bringing his hands down to his chest as he lowers his frame. He couldn’t give him this money, even if he needed it. Magoroku seems sad, almost. “Th-This money is for supplies that I need to go to Cho-Hodaka.”

“Cho-Hodaka?” Davide repeats while his voice laced with interest. Magoroku could tell he wanted to know, “Why are you going there?”

He lifts himself and re-open his eyes to face the boy, “I’m going to look for an Omni Lord, of course.”

“Omni Lord? You mean, the Omni Lords that everyone’s talking about?”

Davide's lips curved to a smirk, placing a hand on his chin before getting up. From the back of his throat, magoroku lets out a small sound of confusion. 

“Well? Why do you need to find this Omni Lord?”

Magoroku steps back as Davide steps forward. Trying to get close, Magoroku began to feel uneasy by the boy’s sudden action. He steps back, closing his eyes tightly. trying not to trip before he winces as his back finally hits the wall. He couldn’t go anywhere and he had no other choice but to spill. Re-opening his eyes to finally face him.

“Well, to begin with, I’m trying to revive Yamiedgo-sama, and these Hundred Demons…”

Magoroku flinches and yelps at Davide smacks his hand near the side of him on the wall. Finally being trapped behind Davide and his kabe-don.

“Uh-Huh, what else?”

He couldn’t back down now. Magoroku eyes his eyes, refusing to look Davide dead in the eyes

“The Omni Lord are a nuisance for Yamiedgo-sama.” Magoroku boosts himself up a little, re-opening his eyes to look at the side and not at Davide, “So if I grab even one of them, my reputation and position will go soaring upwards!”

“I get it now.” Davide’s voice was low.

“Actually, there’s a second Omni Lord in Cho-Hodaka that’s already awakened.” Magoroku notes, recalling the name he was out in the thick forests he went with Sophia, “Kyoryu Kiri. He’s the Omni Lord of Dungeon World, Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea!”

“What? That loser Kiri?” Davide was shocked.

“Magoroku! You’re talking too much, geh!”

He covers his mouth with his wallet, “Oh no!” His eyes wandered to the side, slightly widened from his horror. What would Sophia think? She’ll be annoyed with telling. Gratos-sama would **_not_ ** be pleased with this.

“A high-and-mighty Omni Lord who’s gonna save the world? That ticks me off.”

Magoroku could tell but didn’t speak up. As he lets going.

“Well, I’ll be going now.” Magoroku stammered as he awkwardly stumbled off.

However, Davide hastily follows him. After Magoroku bought everything he needed to go before heading off to the station.

“Hello. How can I help you?” 

Magoroku smiles politely as he brought out some of the yen for him, “Yes, hello. I would like two tickets for me, please!” 

The woman at the counter gave a simple nod in reply, “Of course. Two tickets it is.”

“Two tickets?” Davide raised a brow.

“Yes, I need two.” 

“Why?”

“Sophia is coming with me, too.” Magoroku noted, grabbing the two and placed them in his pocket, “I want to buy her one, just in case.”

“Sophia? You mean, Sophia Sakharov? What does she have to do with the Omni Lords?” Davide pauses, “Oh, wait. I got it, I saw that the Buddy Police wanted her. Do you still have ties to you?

“Y-Yes!” Magoroku laughs nervously, “She’s wanted by the Buddy Police, of course.” He notices the strange stare the woman was giving them behind the wall and he dismisses himself, “We… can’t talk about this here…”

“Sure… but um. I need a ticket, too. I don’t have any money.”

“Oh?” Magoroku blinks. “Of course.” He had enough for one. He brought out the extra yen he had and placed on the counter. “I would like another ticket please.”

The woman seemed annoyed but did what was asked of her. He took the ticket but Davide took it.

“Cool, thanks, Magoroku-chan.”

“No problem…”

And two sat next to one another on the train. Magoroku thought he was coming alone here, since Sophia couldn’t openly come with him and she probably didn’t want to come. Even if she wore a disguise. 

“I wonder how Sophia’s doing.”

“Hm. You can’t seem to stop talking about her, huh?” Davide noted, almost smiling.

“Oh… I mean… We work together and I’m with her half of the time. So she’s on my mind often.”

“Do you like her or something?”

Magoroku flinches. Awkwardly, his cheeks felt burning hot. He hasn't thought about that much, his mind is a mess with everything that has been going on.

“I guess I do like her but I’m not sure…” His shoulders dip from defeat as he fumbles.

“Sure about what?”

“My feelings for her…!” Magoroku raises himself up, staring pitifully in his eyes, “She’s so hard to read and despite all we’ve been through so far, 

“I’m sure you’ll be able to uncover that.” Davide smirks, “You should just confess to her.”

Magoroku glups, “I can’t do that! Right now is not a good time!”

“If you say so but your feelings need to come out sooner or later.”

“I guess you’re right…”

“The train is stopping, geh.”

Right, this was their stop. They walked out of the Cho-Hodaka train station.

“We’ve arrived, geh.”

“Hey! Davide!” Magoroku places his arms on his hips and turns his head towards the boy, “How long are you going to follow us around?” 

Davide didn’t respond to his question or rather wasn’t paying much attention to it in the first place, “Hide!” 

Before he knew it, Davide was grabbing his collar and dragging him away. His eyes instantly grew from shock and as he yelps. Davide stops and let’s go as they are behind the wall. Magoroku brought his back to his hips as he stared at a wary looking Davide clinging to the wall. What was this about?

“What’s wrong, geh?”

“Look over there.”

Magoroku follows his words. Turning his head from confusion. His navy eyes got a glimpse of what the boy was staring at. 

Gallows shifts closer towards his Buddy, “Why did Davide follow us here, geh?”

Magoroku turns his head. Raising an eye. Magoroku merely shrugs, “Who knows?” Magoroku whispers back.

It was almost nightfall and Davide made Magoroku sting around. Hanging near the woods. 

“I’m going to capture the Omni Lord for you, got it?”

Magoroku still wasn’t so sure but suited up as Ges Shido.

Davide came back with the boy in his hold before laying him on the grass before sitting up on a rock. The grass shuffles as Magoroku makes his way towards the boy laying down on the floor. He kneels in front of him, with a hand on his knee. Navy eyes carefully travel. Davide really did it.

“You captured this Omni Lord so easily. I’m surprised!” 

He hears Davide giggles, “That’s how I roll.”

“Ges Shido!”

Shido tense at the noise. 

“So you two were working together!”

Magoroku flinches up like a cat being frightened by something, “Uh, no!” Arms awkwardly open.

By this point, Kiri wakes by all of the yelling as he goes to him. All Shido did was watch, turning his head as tensing up. Almost annoyed. Fisting his hand tightly, he feels his fingers digging into his fabric.

“What are we going to do?”

“Nothing doing.” Davide jumps off the rock, “This monster pretended to be human and made fools of all us.” Everyone was staring at Davide now. “And now he’s a great Omni Lord, acting high and mighty. I don’t like it. I don’t like it one bit. And that’s why… I’m going to teach him his place.”

Kiri got up as Gao kept his grip on him, “Then you can do whatever you like. But first, you’re going to Buddyfight with me.”

“What?” Davide was giving them a rather cold glare of confusion.

Magoroku brought his hands down to his sides, simply staring with a devoid expression.

“Now, let’s begin the fight.”

“Don’t order me around!” Davide shouted back.

Magoroku brought his hands back up, staring at Davide. Before Kiri walks off to the side of their Buddies. Magoroku focused was brought back to the two. He couldn’t quite make out what Gao and Kiri were talking about. His lips parts. He was surprised with how things were going.

“I’ve changed my mind. Give me your deck.” Davide placed his hand on his shoulder.

Shido merely flinches from confusion, turning his head to meet his black eyes. “Huh?” Shido shut his mouth.

“I wanna use one of those Hundred Demons monsters.” He raises his hand, “You’ve got one in your deck, right?”

“But…”

Davide was eager. His eyes widened.

“Shut up and give it to me!”

Magoroku closes his eyes tightly and whimpers in fear. Shido felt so uneasy and uncomfortable. Magoroku awkwardly pulls his deck from his pockets, holding it out for Davide, “All right…”

Roughly, Davide stole the deck, placing the deck into his dark core case.

Shido grabs his dark core, tossing it high in the air, “Darkness Barrier, Activate!”

The darkness barrier was from. And Shido was in Davide’s Skull pit. He had his hands on the control panel as he could only stare in shock. His lips parted. His expression only grew with the alarm he was feeling.

“That was Davide’s goal all along!”

Back inside the fighting stage. Davide was taunting Kiri, taunting him about losing the people you care about. Kiri drops to his knees.

_Laughter filled the area. As Kiri was fighting on a horse before being caught in a webbing of rope, pulling him down._

_“Prepare to meet your maker.”_

_His eyes met with two familiar people, one that had long tan hair that was held up by a pony tail. He looks like Shido Magorku. Another one with brown and blonde hair, almost like Davide._

_“I’ll finish him in one shot.”_

_Shido covered his ears with his hands as Davide shot._

_However, Kiri wasn’t the one who was shot._

_“Leave this place if you value your lives!”_

_Lord Mikado…._

_“Or else.”_

_No no no no!_

_Kiri panicked. Lord Mikado is lover, his beloved. His everything._

_Bleeding out. Saving him._

_“What’s with this guy?”_

_Shido panicked, “We’d better retreat!” He ran the other way, not wanting to stay. Going home to his beloved Sofia would be better than staying._

Kiri got back on his feet once again, determined to protect the one he cares about. Mikado, once again, he was fighting back and Shido watches.

“Finally, the Omni Lord has made his appearance!” Shido steps back in shock.

“This is no good!”

Shido upper face stain with purple, sickly purple. Placing his hands on his head.

“His mission card is going to activate!”

Kiri played his impact card and Davide mocked it, “I thought it was going to be an epic impact, But all it did was destroy all of the cards on my field.”

Davide was wrong. He created an orb, “Look at your life points!” Finally talking to the fighter.

Davide did as he was told by Magoroku but angrily stared, yelling but there wasn’t much to do. He couldn’t do anything else. And

“Dang it!” 

Shido watched nervously as Davide with his back turned to him. His eyes close to his chest, cupping them and his frame awkwardly hunching. With no one else around.

“Please give me back my deck!”

“Shut up!” 

Shido panic and yelps, covering his eyes as his heart was racing faster than before. Hauling a foot up to protect himself. Davide made Shido nervous and frightened with his harsh tone and angered shouting. Shido couldn’t stand it.

“I’m not going to let Kiri get away with beating me.”

Magoroku shifted his fingers to the side and peaked his eyes from underneath his mask, eyeing the boy closely…

…

The next morning he was once again teleporting.

“You didn’t win the Omni Lord?” Sophia asked.

Magoroku only sighs, “It wasn't my fault! A certain someone got involved and ruined my plan!”

But they mostly stood around for that day, inside of the secret base they were in.

Sophia created an orb, in front of her, allowing for the other two to look at it. The trio almost formed a triangle around one another as she kept her orb high in the air. Magoroku lowered his frame to get a better view of what was on the inside of it, placing his hands on his knees. 

“This guy facing off against Mikado Gao is that Hero World User that’s been sniffing around after those Omni Lords, geh.”

“Leave him be.” 

The three turn their gazes to meet their master as he spoke those three words. Magoroku straightened himself up, removing his hands from off of his knees.

Sophia removed her eyes from Gratos. Sky-blue eyes rested on her orb, “If he’s an obstacle, we could eliminate him, or make a pawn like Kodo Noboru.”

“No need. We have no need of Here World users.”

…

The sky was dark blue and Aibo fell silent. Sophia didn’t plan on sleeping again. And she needed more answers, luckily Kyoya-sama informed her of their future plans. She pulled out her phone, texting as an unknown source, and managed to get Tasuku’s number.

_“I will solve your problem. Come along to the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage immediately.”_

And she hits send.

She teleported her way into the Aibo’s fighting stage. She heard him shouting in the room. As she hid closely. He was in the center of the stage, looking around warily.

“Ryuenji Tasuku.”

Her eyes clicked the floor below her path as she stoically made her way past as her sky-blue icy eyes locked with his blood-red ones.

“Just as I thought.” Tasuku frowns, “Sophia Sakharov.”

Her expression was impassive as always, “You want to see Jack in the distant future, do you not?” She knew well from before that he didn’t want to see his Buddy leave him, crying.

“How do you know that?” He frowns as his tone lowers, “As we suspected, you know all about what we’re doing.” Tasuku had that deep feeling inside of his chest, “I can’t imagine you have the power to send me to the future.”

“If that person lends us his power, it’s possible.”

“You mean Gaen Kyoya.”

She was keeping it vague but it was clear who she was referring too. She knew all that well, keeping secrets from her was merely impossible. She was far too cunning for her own well being that is.

“How would sending me to the future benefit him?” Tasuku closed his eyes, “Why am I asking? Star Dragon World doesn’t exist yet, so I’m sure Gaen Kyoya isn’t the only one who wants information on it.”

Sophia didn’t respond, only staring stoically. Simply allowing the boy to talk.

“So you’re saying that you have some way of sending Takosuke’s mothership to the future.”

She silently nodded to that claim before parting her lips, “You remember the particle accelerator at Fuji.”

Tasuku was surprised, “That thing you use to open the gate to Darkness Dragon World?”

She remembers that day as clear as day. Kyoya-sama was facing Gao in a Buddyfight, the final boss as she lost the cup. Her team was in second place during the Gaen Cup. With Dark Dominators coming in third place. Kyoya had ordered them to stay by the hideout and do what was important for their goal. Leaving her alone with Shido and Davide to create a simple plan. 

She only had those two left there to be with. She had no idea where Gremlin had gone off to, or better known as Retsu. She informed Kyoya-sama of that notion but he reassured her that he wasn’t needed for their plans anymore. His part was done for. She whipped Terumi’s memories in order to keep their secrets from Disaster. Since she knew too much and Kyoya believed she wasn’t suitable for the Dark Core. So she wasn’t an option. Tasuku and Kiri weren’t on the team anymore.

She was trying to stop Tasuku, Rouga, and Kiri from destroying their plans. Shido and Davide fail to keep them out so Sophia went in and attacked them. She teleported instead only to crush the glass to the button harshly with her hand, breaking the glass and pressing the button to the other world. And teleported out of there. 

Her duty from the stars to destroy. The child has chosen to destroy the world.

“But right now, it should be under strict management by the Buddy Police.” The boy noted, “More importantly, I used the Future Force to directly destroy its source of power.”

“You only destroyed one of the generators.” She noted in her emotionless feature, “There are many ways for us to activate it.”

The room fell silent for a while. As she kept her gaze on the teen in front of her. Almost as if he was confused about something.

“What’s wrong?”

Sophia's voice didn’t wave with concern, nor did her features either. It was so stern. But the boy wonder didn’t care.

“Even if we were to use the particle accelerator, how would we get Takosuke and Paruko-san to assist us?”

Sophia's features shifted, smiling contentedly at the plan she had, “There’s no problem there.” She was smiling because she knew what was about to come. She hated smiling, always being sore but she felt like doing so. She shifted to the side with a devoid expression. Her features dipping back to being stoic as she was looking off to the side, at the blue-haired.

As Tasuku turned by the sudden voice of the pink-haired, “Why is she here?”

“She says she’s happy to help you.”

“I can’t believe you’re involving civilians.”

Sophia didn’t respond but she closed her eyes. But she heard his footsteps, filling her ears. He went to talk to Paruko.

“How could I, a member of the Aibo Academy Elementary Division, Sixth Grade, Broadcasting club pass up this dynamite opportunity!”

Staring at Tasuku. Sophia smiles once again, “So it’s decided.” 

Tasuku couldn’t help but groan. But he couldn’t decide now. She was controlling the outcome and he had to follow, even if he wasn’t so fond of doing so.

…

The night was dark, the breeze was cold and whistling with bitterness. They were standing on a rock, near the old mountain. She hasn't been to their old lair for quite a while. Sophia was standing straight with a devoid expression hearing Paruko speak up. Tasuku stood near her.

“You’re taking advantage of her insatiable curiosity.”

“You’re trying to benefit from her generosity. I don’t think you have any right to criticize me.” 

Sophia counter, her words made him cringed and silent. She knew exactly what to say to control them without them knowing it. And shortly after, a large sky-craft came from the sky and the three humans along the Buddy entered the building. The inside was so big. Large control panels. Screens from the cameras hanging out.

“Please, go ahead.” Paruko was standing in front of the girl and boy, “Don’t be shy! Just make yourself at home, says Takosuke!”

Sophia stood with high shoulders, near Tasuku. “Let’s begin.”

“Vice-President Sophia? Takosuke is asking how you’ll make up for the energy that we still need?”

Sophia grabbed her phone from her pocket, unlocking the screen before pressing a few buttons. Her cover was a very light green color. Going into her contacts as the clicks came up into the sky. She brought the phone to her ear.

_“Hello?”_ The voice from the other line was that of Kabala Elf.

“Are your preparations complete?”

_“Oh, that? I finished ages ago.”_ She could hear some sort of pad rubbing his skin. _“You know, staying up late is really bad for the skin.”_

“Da.” That was all she concluded as she finally brought the phone down. Bringing her stoic expression to the two and nodded silently. “Energy will be sent to this mothership in a moment.”

And they all sat, Sophia and Tasuku were sitting in the upper chairs at the top while Paruko sat in front of the control panels.

“I never thought you’d be accompanying us.” Tasuku started, “Is this another of Gaen Kyoya’s orders?” She didn’t respond to him but kept staring. “Why are you so loyal to him? It puzzles me.”

“I will live my life according to that person’s wishes.” She wasn’t going to allow him to know her true reasonings, a simple reply. There was a much deeper, personal reason why he was working alongside her. She pauses. “That is all.”

She seemingly stared at the place she was in. Standing straight and looking at the mess that was the future. It was a devoid, lifeless city. 

Buildings are broken and crumbles of lost debris everywhere. A ghost town. Rust and dusk filled the corners. Sophia studies him. Studying to the boy as he sounded pained and hurt.

_‘Ryuenji Tasuku is a survivor of that terrible disaster from 4 years ago. This sight must be reminding him of his painful memories.’_

A loud crash filled her mind, destroying her thoughts. She was surprised.

“Something’s coming.”

She made a confused noise, her expression opened up with surprise. She turns her head, “Something’s coming from over there, too.” She stood back and stared.

“So that’s how it is.”

_A sudden flashback came into her mind. Shido. That day when they first got into the lair and watched Kodo Noboru fight._

_“Huh? What does this mean?” Shido disputed. Before turning his body to face the two with a glance of curiosity in his eyes underneath his mask, “Kodo Noboru was a Dragon World user, wasn’t he?”_

_Sophia was paying attention to the front of her all while she overheard their little chat, keeping in those words. But that also piqued her curiosity as well._

_“It’s a trifling matter. When Yamigedo-sama fully revives such concerns will become meaningless. Petty things like that.” He went on to explain._

Sophia lowered her head, _‘A world that has lost the boundaries between the parallel worlds, thanks to Yamiedgo…’_

Sophia brought her gaze up as one of the Hundred Demons came. As it was flying towards them, Tasuku kicked the monster and attacked before he was finally knocked on the ledge, falling off to the side. Leaving Paruko and Sophia.

The monster was slowly flying towards her. As she slowly steps back, glaring warily at the Hundred Demons monster. 

“Don’t come any closer!” Sophia raised her voice, hoping that the monster would listen to her.

“Gree… I’m hungry!” 

Sophia’s dark core activates her Dark Core. As her Disaster Force deactivated, her hair transformed to its original state, falling back into place as she stared with arched eyebrows and a frown plastered on her features. Not long, she turned back around. And finally made it back to their secret lair. Annoyance filled her core, feeding her emotions. That was masked by a bitter scowl. She kept her clutch tightly in her hold. As she held out a card from her hand.

“I cast! Brethren Gard!” 

A thick purple hand grabs the monster, holding it in place. 

The woof monster was also near, watching the display.

“That girl has a weird power, woof!”

“If we take her to Boss Gratos, we might get a reward, bow wow.”

Wait, did they say ‘Gratos’?

“Did you say Gratos?” Sophia was stunned and shocked, her voice wavering with the shock she felt, “Is he here?”

Sophia held her deck up, cringing as she saw the monster come towards her. She held her dark core up. She wanted to see if Gratos was really here. She gasped as she felt sharp teeth grab hold of her leg and arm, causing her to let go of her deck as it fell to the floor. And the next thing she knew was she was dragged into an orb, being trapped inside. A Bright yellow orb was hanging high in the air just below the monsters.

“Gratos! Do you really not remember me?”

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” He slams his cup of wine on the bars, “Call me Gratos-sama! Sama!”

_“I had no idea you had such a lovely acquaintance.”_

_“You’re one smooth operator.”_

_“Even though you have a face like a skull.”_

“You’re the one to talk,” Gratos tosses the glass to the monster who spoke.

“Is this really the same, Gratos?”

She couldn’t believe it. Maybe the future was vastly different. But what happened to Sophia and Shido? Where was her future self? Was she no longer around here? Shido. Where was he in this world? Either he was very old or already dead. She had no idea, by this point, she was certain Gratos must’ve killed him or one of the Hundred Demons.

**_DING._ **

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. From the elevator. Drawing everyone’s attention towards the source. Sophia’s lips part and she couldn’t but gaze shockingly at the source. There was a monster, simply standing there but she felt nothing of it.

“Ryuenji Tasuku.”

He was using her Gem. The dark core she had but Gratos shot an arrow. Causing the gem to break in half. Her lips still parted from her. Her thoughts racing with ideas. But Tasuku and Gratos were going to have a Buddyfight. As Sophia was finally let out of the portal, she was finally allowed to be free. She was below on one of the roofs, standing still and stoically staring out in the open. It wasn’t like she needed to save him, she didn’t oblige him to save her at all. She was fully capable of saving herself.

Shortly, Tasuku defeated and they all went back to the secret home, partly broken but it was safe enough to live in.

“So, we should plan on getting back to our timeline.” 

“We might not be able to get back so soon…” Jack noted, “It’ll take me years to regain all of the energy back.”

“It’s going to take nearly ten thousand years?”

“In order to travel this far through time, I need to store that much energy.”

Sophia hears the fan flicker behind her, causing her to turn her eyes to face the male behind her. Whose pointing at the dragon across the room. 

“I used up all of my energy to come here.” But was pointing at the girl, “Do something with that Disaster Force of yours.”

Sophia went to her jacket and pulled out her gem, closing her eyes, “It’s impossible.” Everyone in the room saw her gem that was resting in her hands. “It was destroyed by Gratos.”

“If only we had a Dark Core, we could solve our problems with the Disaster Force.”

“We have one.”

Sophia opens her eyes to that new voice and everyone turned. Sophia watched. As the two kids glance at one another and nodded before the boy pulled. Sophia was stunned, stepping up to get a closer look at the item in their hands, “There’s no mistaking it. It’s a Dark Core!”

“Why do have one of those?”

A good question…

The girl smiled, “It’s something passed down from our great ancestors in the 21st century.”

“From the 21st century?” Sophia was shocked, her features widened. 

“Your ancestors?” Tasuku added.

“Now that I look at them more closely, these two look just like Tasuku-sama and the former Vice-President!”

Sophia and Tasuku turned to look at one another as Paruko kept speaking. Locking their different colors eyes. Them getting together? Nonsense. She didn’t like him nor did he like her. Their relationship was just enemies, that is all. Their shoulder loosens before turning back to the kids near the wall. With that dark core, they managed to come back, leaving enough time that it was the morning.

And she was back at the lair, staring at the large purple cotton in fornt of her. Almost grading the monster swelling inside of it. Shido still had no idea where she was and she wasn’t planning on telling him that.

“So you’ve returned.” Gratos was walking towards her, “It seems that you spend far too much time acting on your own.”

“The Buddy Police’s security gotten tighter.” She explained, “It’s taking me longer to gather information, that’s all.”

“Is that really all that’s going on?”

She was offended, coldly glaring at him from the side in annoyance, “I am a faithful follower of Yamiegdo-sama.” She claims, she wasn’t unfaithful. Never. “This is all that I am.”

The monster grabbed her clothes, shoving her into the nearby wall. She inevitably gasps for air as she felt the wind being knocked from her. Her back harshly against the wall. Her body was uncomfortable and she couldn’t do much. Bringing her hands to his, holding his, hoping he’ll let go of her. She coldly glares at him as she bites her lips.

“Is that’s true, show me proof.”

“Proof, you say?” She gasps out.

“I mean Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grandadze.”

Her features raised, “B-But…” By her looks, one could tell she was shocked, “Eighth Omni Deity Lord…”

“He’s sleeping deep under Cho-Hodaka and can’t be reached, you told me.” He wouldn’t let her go, “But I don’t yet know your true capabilities.” He laughs, almost amusingly, “If he devours the Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Yamiedgo-sama will gain great power. But if you should lose your life in the process…”

She felt his grip loosens, causing her to slump on the floor, closing her eyes on impact.

“It should be an honor, correct? Since you are a faithful follower?”

She bites her lips once more, finally looking to meet his eyes but says nothing in reply.

“Call Shido.”

She did as she was told, teleporting him. He blinks, as he was in the middle of dressing, putting his pants up. His eyes shifted until he met her gaze. He instantly felt embarrassed, until he saw their master. He hastily shoved his pants up, holding it tightly. Flashing a large toothy smile in reply.

“Gratos-sama!”

“Head to Cho-Hodaka with Sophia.”

He slightly lends, “All right…” 

He wasn’t so sure. That last time he went was when Davide tagged along with him and recalled on the train, he talked about the girl. But still, he didn't hang out with Sophia as much as they did before Gratos came. He took note of the girl, who was sitting on the floor, stoically staring at him. Why was she on the floor? Did something happen? She was staring at him. Strangely. Was she hurt? Why did it bother him so much? He parted his lips, almost puzzled with a single brow raised. 

The monster bones crankled as he raised the card in his hand, “Take this Hundred demon with you. Awaken!”

His attention shifted back to the winds as a monster came from it. He cringes and jerks back.

“I'm One-Eyed Ninja, Reju!” This monster was… unique. A slim long human body, wearing a black suit and tie, having golden trimming along his ruffles. A face that was a large camera as he was dancing along the room. 

Gratos turned to face Sophia, “I look forward to your success, Sophia Sakharov.”

Sophia didn’t respond but her glance was back at him. She sat there for a few seconds. She pushed herself from the floor as her heels. Making her way towards the male. Shido flinched when he saw her, his navy eyes meeting. 

“Oh, Sophia!”

From the corner eyes she could tell he was stammering and confused.

“Get ready right away.” She ordered, “We’re going.”

“All right… just um, hold on…” He fumbled with his bet and buttons. 

And she turned to him, stoically staring as he played around with his pants. He seemed to notice as her cheeks grew in color but didn’t look up to face her again. He finally buckled the last button and let out a breath he was unknowingly sucking in.

“There!” 

He took his hands off his pants and turned to his Buddy determinedly, “Gallows!” 

“Gesha!”

And they both transformed and Sophia teleported them near a set of rocks. The area was covered by woods.

“So, what now?”

“Stay here with the Hundred Demons.”

He nodded but was unsure. As she got on the rock. Activating her dark core. She stood on the highest rock as he was hiding near her back. Staying close to her. His eyes watched as he saw the dark aura surrounding her. His lips parted. Eyes widened underneath his mask. Her long white snow-like hair waving, her jacket and dress doing much of the same thing. A deep feeling his gut grew as he witnessed her screaming, filling the dark air. It felt as if she was in pain by her screaming. Was she in pain? Why was she hurting herself like this?

“A-Are you okay, Sophia?”

“Don’t talk to me!”

She shot back, her tone bitter and stern. Cold as thick ice. He flinches and panics, lowering his body and hiding behind the small rock. He did it on instinct. Shouting at him in her annoyance probably wasn’t a good idea as he nervously shifted backward, a little scared at her tone but he wasn’t afraid of her but rather the large and stern tone she was using. And shortly, he noticed something from the sky. Gazing up, “Something’s teleporting here.”

Sophia felt her power draining from her. The life she had, everything being whittled away from her. Mind racing, heart pounding. Her body is aching. Her powers stopped as the aura left and waving came to a halt. Her vision blurred, her legs unable to carry the weight of her body. Slowly, her eyes began to close. Seeing nothing but black on the other end.

Shido eyes widened, as he jumped on the rock, reaching for her, only to miss. “S-Sophia!” All he could do was scream her name and watch in dread as she plummets with a harsh thud. He saw her body, laying perfectly lifeless on the rock, her face facing his way, “She’s stopped moving!”

He wasn’t sure what to do. What could he do in the first place? Everything felt like a crushing weight against him. He was worried. He cares about her. He needed her. Sophia! 

Shido's head turned to face the large monster and he shouted, loudly. His body was frozen, mind racing. As the monster was awoken thanks to the russian girl. Shido drops to the floor as he whimpers. With one of his hands on the floor while the other he held up.

Her eyes slowly opened to all of the noise. Her hair drifting off to the side, waving casually. Only for her eyes to meet the boy’s horror. He was close to her, sitting down with her hand roughly near her body. She lifted her card from underneath her body, using the rest of her strength to drag them out this mess. His eyes didn’t notice her movements, instead they were kept in horror as he saw the fire being pushed towards them. Sophia teleported them both out of there before it got any worse.

The time they teleported, his screams filled the area. Covering the side of his head, “We’re done for!” Closing his eyes tightly, taking in the area that they were going to get burnt alive and die together.

Her eyes opened, turning to meet the boy who had his back face. With his hands on his helmet, “Shut up!” Her screams filled the area, so loud and commanding. That filled with annoyance. Her loud shout merely supplied the room as his frame flickers with surprise, slightly hunching back being taken off guard. She didn’t want to answer questions and she shouldn’t either. Her head was throbbing and body aching. 

Shido body’s lifted up by her loud voice. He was shocked. Confused. Mingled with countless areas, removing his head from his hands. He re-opened his eyes. 

“I’m going to rest a little.”

Deary admits to him before she passes out on their large azure couch set in the familiar office. Her body hits the soft fabric of the room as she closes her eyes. The only time she got to rest fully was when she was doing far too much her body and mind couldn’t handle, accomplishing until she teleported to their office. Deary eyes having enough power to do such that, she couldn’t go back knowing how she failed but she let her mind be washed and drained of those worries, just to rest for a few hours. That’s all she needed to restore her energy. She was beyond exhausted at this point and just wanted rest. She used the rest of her powers just to save him in the trouble, exhaustion overtook her finally.

Shido turned his head to the side, “Th-This is…” His head shifts around the room, the room is dark with the lights off, “Aibo Academy?” He shouted loudly.

Sophia's body shifted at the noise, grumbling. He flinches as he awkwardly turns to her. His navy eyes shifted to her frame, “Oh, right…! I should let her rest…” He wasn’t so sure on what he could possibly do, what else to do. 

Was she cold, her body did look uncomfortable… He lits up with an idea. 

He went straight to his room and pulled out some spare blankets and pillows from his small clothes drawers. Before making his way back up into the room. He carefully placed the blanket on her frame and lifted her head, slipping a pillow. Much better. She’ll thank him later.

He watches her as his gut grows. Fumbling nervously, hoping everything will be okay. She looks so peaceful and relaxed. Her features loosen, she didn’t seem so tensed. Did this how she normally sleep? She clearly trusted him well enough to do so.

Slumber rarely came to her, instead, her thought would always be centered on her daily missions. Focused on the pathway in front of her and serious in their missions. Always taking her duty as seriously as one cares. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake. She served an important role, in being his partner in crime and serving Kyoya-sama. Often being the smart one since most of the time, if not, all of the time, she saw right past his flaws and plans. He watches as her body grows more comfortable. He hopes she’s okay.

Slowly she groans, feeling the weight of something warm. A few hours later would arise from her forgotten dreams with a soft warmth hanging on her frame and a soft item placed behind her head. A pillow and blanket. The coffee table in front of her view, she notices red fabric. She was slightly surprised to feel the soft fabric touching her exposed skin. 

_“Shido…”_

He blinks shockingly, “Sophia! You’re finally awake!” 

She pushed herself from the bed, allowing the blanket to slump from her fabric. Annoyingly bringing her fingertips to her head, rubbing her head. He pushed himself off the chair and went to her, holding out his arms just in case. Vividly smiles at her when her bright sky-blue eyes trailed to meet his navy blue.

She got the rest she needed but frowns, almost saddened. 

“Wh-What’s wrong?” 

“We need to get back to Gratos and report.” She sternly said.

“Huh? You don’t sound like you really want to do that…” Shido countered, frowning back. Despite the sternness in her tone, he felt the weight of emotion being pulled. 

He understood why. He didn’t want to do that either. He nearly died, no they both nearly died. He watched her fall from abusing her Dark Core, and he couldn’t help her or do much. He was supposed to be here to help but he couldn’t do that… Their minds were racing, hearts beating. Everything felt like the world was crushing them. 

“He’s expecting us. We have no other choice.” 

“Huh?”

She teleported them back to their lair but far from Gratos. As they were walking as their heels cranked on the floor. Shido follows her closely from behind, allowing her to lead once again. She was going to be reporting her lack of success with agony. Shido still was frowning, his body slumped, his eyes laced with the sorrow he felt.

She bowed. Hanging in defeat, “I’m terribly sorry.” Her voice laced with emotion, sorrow, regret, failure, “I was unable to retrieve Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez.” But her voice was loud with streness, “I was not powerful enough.”

Shido loudy glups, “I’m sorry too.”

He was to blame too, he thought he only should apologize alongside her but also vaguely to her as well. He was just as broken as she was about this mess.

His eyes would view as she would bow features filled with some sort of regret and remorse. Bowing down to high her regret. Almost hurt, something he rarely, no. It was a Sophia he never saw before. She was always so stern, stoic, malicious, cold, ruthless, and annoyed… but she seemed hurt. But he couldn’t help but feel the same way she has.

The monster snicker, “So you survived and returned. I assumed that you’d been burnt to death by him.”

He really thought they were both dead. They didn’t speak but felt the weight of those words crushing them both. She opened her eyes to reveal her sadden expression. One filled with sorrow and guilt. Truly looking hurt, feeling weak. Shamed. Burrowed. Weak. She wasn’t good enough. None of that was even good enough.

“Well, it doesn’t matter.” 

Sophia took that time to recompose her stoic expression. Sophia would raise her head, icy sky eyes meeting the frame of the demon. Shifting back to her normal stoic self. Heeding to his words. Her icy eyes converged on his frame.

“This has allowed us to confirm all of the Omni Lords have their powers.” The extensive hundred demons lectured in a deep-toned voice that would make anyone shiver but not them, “All that’s left… is to make victory and conquest ours.”

The monster laughed loudly and the two still didn’t bother to speak anything at all.

…

The next day they were brought inside of the lair once more, he was still suited up as he stood right next to Gratos, Sophia also stood close to him but didn’t want to be near Gratos today. Noboru, or better known as Tiger, as he prefers to call himself, was on Gratos’ other side.

Shido was shocked, “I-Ikazuchi-sama!” As he was standing straight, “He’s still alive?” Shido brought his hands up, “This is no good! If he finds out that we’ve switched over to Gratos-sama, he’s not going to let us off easy!” He shut his eyes and lifted his head, placing his hands on the back of his head, “What should we do?”

“Your screaming is getting annoying,” Tiger countered. “Shall I go take care of him?”

“There should be no need for that,” Gratos said, “We have no use for Ikazuchi now.”

Shido turns at the new voice suddenly in the room. Walking towards them.

“I don’t know if you say that.”

Shido leads forward, pulling his hands down as he gazes, “D-Davide! Why are you here?”

“No need for you to know that.”

“What do you mean?” Gratos asks for his words.

“He could still be useful. For example, he could be used for that.” Davide pointed.

“That? You can’t mean…” Shido was shocked as Sophia also turned to face Davide, “Are you planning on feeding Ikazuchi-sama to Yamiedgo-sama?”

Gratos hummed, “That’s an interesting idea.” Gratos ordered Tiger to bring Ikazuchi to their secret lair.

They waited a few moments until they saw the darkness barrier.

“That idiot. What is he doing?” Davide was first to speak in the room. Shido started with parted lips. “All he needs to do is bring Ikazuchi here. Why is he having so much trouble?”

“It’s fine.”

“Huh?” Shido looks up at their master from this.

“If we gain the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord through this fight, it will add to Yamiedgo-sama’s strength. Like killing two birds with one stone.”

Sophia turned her head to her master, “That said, this might be a little too difficult for Tiger on his own.”

…

Ever since that day, it made him ponder more and more. About the past, about everything. About the girl haunting his nightmares, dreams, and feelings. 

Nothing was left untouched by his mind and if it did it would come up later. It always did but as of now, all he could think of was her.

_It was a morning day and he had called the boy into the room._

_“You’re plotting something again, aren’t you?” All he heard was his voice as Magoroku rubbed his gloved hands, almost nervous. That voice belonged to Todoroki Genma. “Shido Magoroku!”_

_“It seems like I’ve got a terrible reputation…”_

_He played it off, almost saddened but kept his nervous smile. A large noise on the desk causes him to remove his hands and flinch, whimpering in slight dread. Sweat dropping as he was forced to look up at the source of it all. As Genma was threatening him._

_“We have received a report of suspected fraudulent activity.”_

_“Explain Yourself,” Genma removed his hands from the desk._

_He lets out a relaxing breath as her effort of drawing his attention from him._

_“The deck you will be using in the ABC Cup has been passed down throughout the Seifukai.”_

_“It has been tration for Seifukai.”_

_Shido brought his hands out, “We want you to let us give it a little cheek.”_

_“And why’s that?”_

_Shido waved his hands dismissively but as a way to relaxed the boy, “They’re old cards, so it’s possible that the wear and tear have identifiable marks.”_

_“It’s for the sake of no fool play that could dishonor our middle school’s name.”_

_Genma finally broke, handing over the deck, and turned._

_His nervous glint shifted to a cold, malicious glare, “Sophia.”_

_“Da.”_

They had shockingly ‘good’ teamwork, despite tearing one another down. They played off one another so well. They didn’t think much of those words. He constantly chases her despite wanting to be independent. He grits his teeth in retort. If only he could bite his thumb, his nails out of dread and nervousness. But his gloves provided that for him, one of the reasons the gloves were useful besties looking nice with his outfit. Instead, he went through his blinders of cards. He got plenty of rare cards, collecting so many in the past. 

He shoves his hands in his face, groaning, “Stop thinking about her!”

And the sick part is, he misses her. He wanted her near him. But no, he couldn’t. He felt his chest being weighted by… something. When all he could think about was her. Sophia… why was his heart beating for her? Why does it hurt when he couldn’t do anything for her but watch her fall? Why? 

“Gesha-Gesha!” His Buddy came out of his card, “I think you finally realized it, Magoroku, geh.”

“Realized what?” Magoroku snapped back, not realizing how cold his tone was.

“Your feelings, geh.”

Magoroku felt his cheeks burned by this. That new relation makes him feel sick, agitated and so unreliable of himself. “What are you saying? What feelings?”

“For Big Sis Sophia.” Gallows was acting as if he doesn’t know this, “Remembered? The train station you were telling that Davide guy about it, geh.”

Magoroku huffed, “I do remember.”

“You should just fell her, Magoroku,” the monster says, “Don’t worry, she’ll reject someone like you. It would only sting for a little.” Gallows laughs.

“It’s not that easy! You try telling someone you like them!” He frowns, looking away in frustration, “I don’t know how she feels about me… Does someone like her even have feelings?”

A tugged at his chest. She was so mysterious he had no idea what to do. Sophia wasn’t the greatest person in the world, she was ruthless and cunning. Efficacious and brisk, responsible, and dutiful. Heck, she was stronger than the whole Buddy Police combine! She was dangerous and could kill him like she almost did. But why did she save him from nearly dying before? She could kill him willingly with no remorse, why does he even like her? 

“Why are you just discovering that now, geh? Then again, It might be a little late to ask her, geh.” His Buddy was mocking him, “Why do you like her, geh?”

Magoroku frowns, being sure as the lack of laugher made him sniffled. The silence stretched the room, leaving a blank Magoroku swelling inside. It wasn’t that easy, none of this was! This was the first time he felt anything for anyone else! He did some emotions about the girl, some hidden feelings and his moments from waking up the Omni Lord only demonstrated he cares for her more than he should. Someone as egotistical as he was actually felt something for the worst possible person to have feelings for! I guess there were _some_ good traits about her. 

“Magoroku! You’re so slow, geh.” 

Without another word, the monster went back into the card, Magoroku was going to shout at him to back into his card when their little chat was far from being over; this wasn’t over. The card landed in his hands. Did Gallows know something he didn’t about all of this? 

Horror dawns on him.

...

Today, he discovered he had a new impact card in his hands. **Hell Gate Walter.** The name reminded him that he was a worrier from hell, Ges Shido. An Impact card for his fresh deck. The intention amidst Impact cards was that they were special for the given users of certain decks, every single known Buddyfighter had at least one of them dwelling in their stacks of cards. And they were on one of the cards, displaying that the impact belongs to certain people. The mere magic of the cards.

He smirks. 

Shido Magoroku was no different, his frame pridefully designated on the card along with his little buddy floating willingly beside him. His phrase stamped on the card was simple enough, “My turn has not ended yet!” He liked that phrase. A powerful card that he easily used to open the gates in hell for his monsters. And he was their _Walter_ , a king, the greatest. He regarded himself as such. He relished his Impact as much as he adores Buddyfighting. The card only encouraged his self-esteem attitude. 

His Death Symphony of pure rage. His card. His wand, a simple item that allows him to control the field, _“Now sing for me, and amuse me!”_ He was in control and he prefers to be in control.

It was his death sympathy of rage.

But today, he wasn’t thinking about this as his thoughts shortly dwelled on countless ideas. Distasteful ones at that. Nothing but death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just weak pawns. The chest pieces to his twisted entertainment, squeamish satisfaction.

Hell wasn’t exactly… a good place to crave to be in and he understood that all too well but he’d grow up here. He was a dreaded worthy director of his world, by his many matches. Though he was alone here, feeling devoid of anyone else besties his monsters and a few underlings humans, they were petty but they didn’t seem to care much.

The environment was much like the underground that Magoroku was commonly used to. Opening the gates below with a simple impact, engaging the bones of the undead. Of course, he has yet to fully fight with his own “Strong Death” deck from the events of Hundred Demons, he didn’t use his normal decks in such a long time for that matter. He knew what the dark place appeared to be 

The world around them both felt sharp, resentful, and completely obscure. They sustained through hell and back, for the most part, Magoroku being more so. Such thick air that you could easily cut the air with a knife. Despite clinging to her countless times out of fear, hoping that she would save him but knowing her, she wouldn’t do that. 

Fuel by his constant fear, his pride repeatedly being broken to mere pieces, unless bites that met nothing to everyone else. He saw himself as the world’s greatest Buddyfighter in history and nothing else, nothing more. Considering the start of this all, he was more than just plainly assured to win from his prospects. 

Zapping was evidently painful to endure, the scars made him nauseous yet he still kept proceeding. He began to grieve his failure, even more so than before... His heart racing, navy eyes dilated with pure fear, body notable quivering. He was going to have a panic attack soon, he could feel it rising up as he was hearing the soft roars of the rain. He also desired nothing more than Sophia to also suffer the same fate for her missteps. He had to suffer from _her_ loss, finding it simply inequitable. Not for his own morbid diversion but for fairness. He didn’t want to perceive her submit for the crimes in a spiteful maturation, more like his justice. He doesn’t care about how many times he’d deserted, only that he’s able to see the pettiness he was feeling.

He felt confined, everything made him feel trapped inside. A never-ending circle, arranging everything in his capability to let his spirit stay at ease, consuming meals and buddyfighting for no purpose just to get away from this all. Acting as if he was the best, displaying how truly great he is from the front. Emotions were flowing but he always loved Buddyfighting, he just hates failing.

Coming back for more… as if it were glue pulling them together. What an awful idea, unreasonable, painful… It was a mere burden. A dreadful strain being chained with angst and intense sentiments. This was their feelings. Their life, their pain. They did his heart cling to her when she was just… breaking him… every single part, without any mercy or passion. Just annoyance for him. How many hearts was she truly tearing apart, she was quite loyal so cheated out of the question.

He was now working with Gratos… crucifixion really. He wasn’t being zapped anymore now that his previous master was… somewhere. He didn't really know, truthfully. The world was growing darker and tense. The times were changing, and it didn't feel like the start of it anymore. The start felt simple, almost expected. Now, it feels colder and complex. The change, he didn't think much of it, simply going with the flow of things.

What was he still gaining from this? They were far too deep and yet, his wants were also becoming broken. He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. Most would assume that they were merely inseparable from each other and that would be the case if only if it were true but that wasn’t true at all.

"Sophia…?" 

He groused her name, being doubtful, disoriented. His heart pounding, his subconscious pacing… He was analyzing his best to focus on his responsibilities, his obligation, his everything. Her name being verbalized moderately gratifying on his lips, it brought him some sort of comfort from this. Despite her not ever protecting him from harm, maybe only once.

They had so much physical contact with one another, far too many moments that went completely past him. Subtle but notable. Magoroku clinging to her, Sophia insulting him with her heels and hands, Sophia dragging him twice out of trouble. Lifting his body up from off the ground and annoyingly dropping him on the floor. Seemingly wasting her time on him more than she should. Watching her falling back and tripping on top of his frame without warning, falling on top of him. She didn't seem to care that Magoroku was just struggling and trying to hold her weight despite being weak. Yet didn't say anything to her while Sophia just got up from him acting as if it's just normal. He began to worry about their plans, what their master said. She easily comforts him, telling him that’s was alright. He merely stars in pure shock, almost not expected that from her. 

Also, stealing his food, his secret canned Sushi. Allowing a camera inside his room below from the ABC Cup, he didn’t care that she was just watching him. Also, she quietly grabbed his collar to pull him away from nearly being crushed by rocks from their old lair. Her giving him ideas without much thought, giving him motivation. The first hideout was being destroyed and the other was then about to get burned alive. I mean, she willingly saves him despite being able to let him there to die but she didn’t, she was annoyed but still bothered to save him.

_'Sophia… I never thought about this before but I really miss you...'_ Repeating her name wasn't going to work but he was going to. Something about her missing felt hard. Hurtful he didn’t think that too much of it. A part of him wants her here with him. A side he didn’t get but acted as he did. He shook his thoughts. No those thoughts shouldn’t happen. But his feelings, he was so confused about them. Davide only helped a little but after nearly dying and losing her he felt so conflicted. He didn’t understand the girl.

“I think that’s enough deck tweaking for today.”

He droops from his defeat before getting up and getting ready for his day and lunch.

**_…_ **

Sophia was in the same spot as always,

“What? The eight Omni Lords are gathered in one place?”

“Da.” She wasn’t in a good mood, warily glaring at him. “They’re plotting something at Aibo Academy right now.” She noted, “Perhaps we should take action swiftly.”

“But there is no need to fear.” Gratos noted, “I have already thought of a plan. Do not worry.” His eyes glowed a light blue, “Sophia Sakharov. All you need to do is act according to my commands.”

Sophia turned her head to glance at the floor below her, “Da.” Still frowning with annoyance.

**_…_ **

Today was a rather relaxing day, their master nor did Sophia teleported him there. He took his packed white sushi and took it outside, near the wooden brunches. 

“Today, I’m having sushi for lunch!” So he happily sat with a bright smile, he was so happy. No pain, no screaming. Just him and his sushi.

The sound of Mikado Gao came in, walking by. His eyes widened as he dashed behind the chair, hiding away from their sights seeming them walk by. His delightful features shifted to something more serious, frowning.

“Now that I think about it, where is that black alter where Yamiegdo-sama’s cocoon is resting?” His eyes shifted to the floor, staring down at the dirt below him, “Sophia always teleports us there, so I never even thought about it.” She was the only one who knew and he wanted her to reveal her secret.

Determine… getting an idea. He leans up. Placing a gloved hand towards his cheeks, before calling out softly but in a loud tone, not vastly loud as he didn't want others to hear that he still had contact with the female due to presence events. 

“Sophia! Where are you?”

Though he was truly thinking about that beforehand, plenty of times when she was away in some unknown location with his buddy, then that was the first large change in their relationship. After that, their relationship was just strain, not properly working out together. He smirks and brought his hands down at the sight of the girl. Calling her out here at this time of day most likely wasn’t the greatest idea he could’ve come up with but he supposed it was better than anything. Most likely there will be trouble but he was carefully taking that risk. As on cue, she came out of her portal created with her Disaster force. A deep hole, a mixture of black and orange. One that he didn’t typically create himself.

“Don’t call me out here!” She was annoyed, he could tell, “Do you have an urgent business?" 

He picks himself from the floor, his thoughts roaming around for the answers. “Uh, y-yes!” He had his index finger up, his eyes rested on hers. Giving her a serious expression. “I have an urgent message for Gratos-sama!” 

She glared at him and said nothing. Why was she acting so cold? Why was she just STANDING THERE? Did she not care? 

“Sophia! Hurry!” Magoroku grew impatient, throwing his arm up and down. This was no time to wait, he was craving to know.

Sophia spoke nothing as she lifted her hand, closing her head. And she teleported them back to their lair.

“Gratos-sama! I have an urgent message for you!”

“An urgent message?”

He nods, before pointing his finger up, “F-First, I have a question.” He was serious.

“What is it?”

“Where exactly are we?”

Sophia, who was stoically gazing at him, eyes widened, body slightly leans back. Why was he asking that?

Gallows came out of his front pockets, “Magoroku. Why are you asking that now, geh?”

Magoroku turned to Gallows, “Gallows! Do you know?”

“Of course, geh.”

Magoroku’s eyes narrows coldly, _‘Even Gallows knows! Why didn’t anyone tell me?’_

He grits his teeth so hard as he was making sounds, holding back the hurt he felt. He couldn’t believe this, Gallows and Sophia never told him anything about it! Then again, he ever even bothered to ask where they were before but Gallows knows! Why? 

He digs his fingers tightly against the fabric of his gloves. He wants to scream, to smack the floor. The voices of the dark core growing. He’s frustrated with the lack of actual answers he gets. 

“More importantly, what is your urgent message?”

The president pauses, slowly being slumped in his frame as he turns back. “Hmph,” Magoroku leans back up and knowingly smirks, closing his eyes, “There is no such thing!”

“Don’t tell me… it was all to make her bring you here?”

Magoroku is not afraid of anything happening to him here. Placing his hands on his hips, “That’s right! I lied!”

Sophia lowers her frame, glaring at him, “Shido! Why you…” He lied to her just so she can carry him here. How dare he! She was going to break him! Warily glaring at him. She really brought him here just for that!?

He ignored her cold words. Shifting his frame. Cupping one of his first and pointing his index finger at him with another. “Now! Tell me where we are!” 

Enough! She was done with him! Taking out her card and teleporting him, “See for yourself!”

He blinks a few times as the last thing he heard was her cold shouting. Sophia teleported him. “Huh?” He looks around being so confused. The area was dark, surrounded by stars. “What?” 

He felt the air lose him as if his throat was collapsing. He brought his hands up to his neck as his face fell flat. Sickly. He whimpers, screaming but that only made his lungs hurt more. He couldn’t breathe. His mind spinning. Thoughts racing. Sophia teleporting him to the moon, what on earth was this? 

Before Sophia teleported him back before he could suffocate to death. Watching as he drops to his knees, whimpering and panting heavily. She wanted him to suffer for what he did but not die from them. She was still angry at him, of course, she was for lying to her. Breaking her trust, a strange kind of hurt. She masked that with annoyance. He brought a hand to his face, breathing heavily, shaky breaths. Trying to find the proper rhyme to his breath.

“They are coming to our location. Prepare.”

**_…_ **

On Gratos orders, they all came out when they needed. Shido was already combined with Gallows, having his deck out with his red-colored star core case, smirking. Sophia was off to the side of him, simply standing behind and stoically staring. Their eyes met with the rest of the teens across from them.

While Noboru explains that he only brought them here to help fight against the re-sealing.

“Give it up!”

“Yamazaki Davide!” Zanya.

“Sophia Sakharov!” Tasuku.

“Death Shido!” Tetsuya.

“Noboru…!” Gao.

Noboru shouted back at that name. His name wasn’t Noboru anymore, it was Tiger!

Shido was shaking, angrily holding back his rage. Before pointing at himself with one another and use another to shake around, “And you got my name wrong too!” He complained, “It’s Ges Shido! It’s about time you remembered!”

Gratos wouldn’t allow for them to reseal the monster. 

“The powers of Earth, Water, Fire, and Wind…” Eight different voices repeated. Sophia and Magoroku happened to be one of them, “Devouring the souls of Dragon and Demon, Beasts and Deity… Destroy these loathsome bonds!”

Before they knew it, the whole place shattered. Once was a clean area was now tainted and broken. Wind clouded most of their vision, as Shido kept his nearing by Sophia. Who, in the mess of this all, activated her Dark Core and casts an item card. A longbow made of light metal, almost ice.

“Don’t make a move!” She ordered as her voice echos loudly in the cold air, “Do you really think we’ll give you that kind of time?”

Shido didn’t say anything in reply, allowing her to control the words. He had his hands on his hips, smiling proudly as he saw the shocked looks from the others. As Sophia was stoically staring at them, her hands tightly gripping the bow she had. Being ready to shot if needed.

They were inside a familiar place. Broken pieces laced with purple and blue sky. Sophia heard the noises, seeing them. She made herself known on the rock as they were complaining and talking.

“Are we alive? Are we dead?”

“Don’t worry.” Her eyes cast on the people below her, stoically staring down at all of them, “You’re alive. For now.”

“Sophia Sakharov!”

Sophia ignored everything else’s words. 

“Until then, we’re going to keep you occupied! That’s our duty, as the Inverse Fiends!” 

Shido walks towards the rest, standing close near Sophia. Still smiling. He placed himself near, it was only proper. Liking the high-ground she chooses, it felt right being the greatest he was, that is. He placed his hands below his hips. He likes staring down on those he called ‘enemies’ it felt right.

“In other words, we just need to defeat you guys first, right?”

Sophia brought two cards out, “I wonder if you can.” She tosses the cards in the air, casting monsters in front of them. Shido watches with a smile, twisting to a malicious expression. He was sure she called two monsters for his sake as well. 

Everyone got ready, equipping the items they all had. Shido couldn’t wait, he was going to win this battle, and he was fighting alongside Sophia, too! Her expression was devoid and stoic.

The battle started, causing Sophia and Shido to shift on two parts of the field. His field was spread and flat, Shido found himself using the monster’s Sophia called. Attacking Gao and Drum.

“Get them, Black Edges!”

However, Drum destroyed them on him.

Sophia was near the rocks, her eyes locked on her target. As she spread the string on her bow before drawing it, shooting the arrow at the blue boy’s wonder. 

“That’s enough!” Tasuku strikes her.

Her eyes parted as she jumped, losing her footing on the floor. Her hands felt bare as Tasuku cut through her sword. Floating in the air, she regained her composer hastily. Her hand-floating with the wind, along with her dress and jacket. “I prefer to use this one anyway.” She brought her hand one and grabbed hold of the shiny sword. Stoically staring, “Photon Saber, Meteor.”

She found her landing on the floor as they stared at her in shock.

“Why do you have a Star Dragon World card?”

Sophia said nothing, as she brought the sword down and lowered her upper body. Determined and ready for battle.

On Shido’s said, he was just as determined, bringing a card from his deck onto the field, “I cast! Dragon Flame!”

Gao strikes back at the fire that was hitting him but ended up striking Shido instead. Causing him to wince and drop. The helmet he had been tossed, removed from the blow. The sound of the metal dropping and rolling on the floor filled the air. On his butt with his eyes closed, Shido rubbed his head. Wincing. It hurt, it was stinging. The side of his face.

“President Shido!” 

“Hm?” He hastily removed his hands, eyes widened as he stared. Wait, his helmet! It was knocked from him. He screams as he places his hands on his head in panic. He hastily turned away from all of them and covered his hands, throwing them around. Brain mushed. He tries faking the features on his face, pointing his index fingers at himself as he turns, “You’ve confused me with someone else!”

Shido shifted around, looking for his helmet, and finally located the item on the floor, he picked it up. Sophia made her way swiftly to his side but pay no mind to him, as she shifted to the boy. Standing near him, she pays attention to him as he was playing with his helmet. Davide tries stopping them only for Rouga to get in the way and preventing the others from getting hurt.

Before she knew, she raised a hand to her face covering her eyes from the sudden wind of attacks. The heavy winds causing her dress to blow in the wind. She brought her hand down once the wind halted and looks at the direction they were in, “They got away.”

Gratos gave all of them an inversed cards. And the eight teleported out to the open fields. With the sky being mixed with greys as if it was going to rain. The air felt crisp and broken. She stood stoically behind the boy. As they all spoke the name of their Omni lord’s cards.

Shido had his arms crossed, “Inversed Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Crazed Tenbu!”

“Inversed Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Catastrophe Cord!”

Sophia was standing near Shido, but a large footing apart of him. He still had his hands crossed. But they stood close to one another, taking note of the other across from them. As everyone around them spoke, Shido only heard the commotion and took no part in engaging in any of it. As Gratos explained the real meaning of them being shoved into Yamiedgo’s belly. 

Sophia grinned, “It’s all thanks to you.” Her voice laced with malicious enjoyment as Shido navy eyes turned to face her, “Spasibo.”

“You may look pretty, but you sure play dirty!” The Omni Lord spoke. That was true, she was pretty on the outside but ugly on the inside. She was cold and dangerous, no telling what she might do. 

Ikazuchi shortly came back and started a Buddyfight as the two watched from high in the sky. Until he saw, Gao trying to get in the way. Sophia took note that he instantly took action. Shido got on his dragon’s hand as it raised. Looking down upon his rival. Standing proudly with his arms on his hips.

“Oh no, we won’t let you interfere!” 

“What’s the point of a fight like this?” Gao countered as the voice grew with the annoyance he felt, “Get out of the way, President Shido!”

Shido was taken aback by that, cupping his fist he shot back, “I keep telling you, you’ve confused me with someone else!”

It only a few moments before everyone rambled around after the fight was over. Sophia and Davide stood next to one another on a roof as their focus was set in the air. Stoic sky-blue eyes watching the match. She didn’t do anything as they watched.

Davide snickered, “Looks like the tables have turned!”

Shido managed to pull himself out on the roof, to where Sophia and Davide were. 

“Sophia!” 

* * *

She dragged him along inside of the caves, walking inside without many words. She created an orb while holding a single hand up. “As we thought, they’re coming.” 

Shido didn’t say a single word and his expression was devoid of much as his hands were down to his side. He was close to her.

“Those guys are nothing to worry about.”

The new voice rang inside of his ears causing two to turned, snapping a quick glance at one another in the process.

Footsteps in the cave could be heard and they caught glimpse of the voice of the two making their way towards them.

Sophia and Shido turned as she brought down her portal. Shido didn’t say anything in reply as he followed Sophia’s words but didn’t bother to look at her. 

“Very well. We will face them head-on. Follow me.” Her voice echoed loudly in the area.

“You think you can just decide things on your own?”

Shido parted his lips from shock. As his body arched, not realizing how close his hand was to her. Body slightly hunched. Sophia closed her lips and merely stared stoically at the new source. Davide was the voice that was talking.

“Did I ever say I’d be working with you guys?” He turned his head to face the girl while he grinned maliciously, “Don’t make plans like you think you’re in charge, Spasibo-chan~!” He sticks his tongue at her.

Sophia narrowed her eyes from annoyance, “What did you say?”

Shido felt the coldness in her tone ringing inside of his eyes. She was getting angry which caused him to panic. His eyes widened as he shouts, as he hastily flinched to Sophia, staring at her cold expression from the side, “Both of you, stop it!” His voice was comforting, almost. The way he spoke was a weighted tone that was filled with panic.

“Silence!” 

Shido panicked more, he turned to face the fresh voice from his master.

As their eyes caught the appearance of their master, showing up in front of them.

“I am Yamiegdo. In order to further evolve my body, I must remain still. Do not permit the Omni Lords near my body.”

Sophia faced retorted to her natural expression but lips were drawn to a frown. Shido felt uneasy, gritting his teeth to hold back his emotions as his brows furrowed underneath his mask. A mixture of anger and confusion seeps into his expression.

“Use the Inverse Omni Lords that I gave you to defeat the Omni Lord! The losers will be turned to stone, no matter who they may be.”

“So if we lose, we’ll be turned to stone?” Shido panicked and didn’t need to glance his way to understand that much. His voice wavered.

“That’s right,” Sophia responded. 

Shido and Sophia parted their ways, leaving them no choice.

Sophia found herself sitting on one of the large rocks, as she was staring at the deck she had in her Dark Core. As she recalls the pasts.

_She was called by Kyoya to come into the boats. Covered in purple._

_“Sophia.” He turns to face her with a deck in his grasps, “I’d like you to use this Star Dragon World deck.”_

_“Da.”_

_“You’re certainly obedient when you’re in front of Kyoya-kun.”_

_Sophia parted her lips at that familiar voice, turning her head to face it._

_“Let me introduce you.” Kyoya voice came to think, “This is my friend, Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord.”_

_A boy came from the corner around the large tube behind Kyoya, “When I’m in this form, Suzaku Kenran, Kyoya-kun.”_

_“Oh, that’s right.”_

_Sophia stared in shock, dread, and confused. A mixed feeling of emotions swelling her insides as she faced the male. She was well aware of who he was, someone who didn’t treat her all that kindly and now he was working for her master, her beloved master._

“Following his wishes is the only thing I must do.”

And Sophia made her way down the tunnels, simply waiting there. Until her stoic eyes finally got a glimpse of the boy wonder cop, “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Sophia Sakharov!”

“As we thought, you were lying in wait!” Jack added.

“I want to talk to you.”

Tasuku didn’t respond as she stoically shifted from the center to the side, allowing for the door to finally open.

Tasuku warily stared at her, “What are you trying to pull?”

“I’ve been saved by you many times already.” She closed her eyes, “So I will repay my debt to you now.”

“What do you mean?”

Sophia opened her eyes, “I won’t interfere with your quest.” She noted, “You can go straight to Yamiegdo.”

“You don’t intend to fight?”

“Da.”

“What’s your aim?”

Tasuku pointed his fingers at her, “Are these orders from Gaen Kyoya?”

She nodded silently. 

“Right now, the Earth is facing total annihilation! What are you plotting at a time like this?”

Sophia only gazed with a stoic expression.

_They were on top of the Gean helicopter station, she was working alongside the Omni Lord. As she stood._

_“Kyoya-sama’s orders. I will be abandoning my fight with Ryuenji Tasuku.”_

_“Then you’re serious about abandoning your fight with Ryuenji Tasuku?”_

_“Da.”_

_“You can’t go against Kyoya, right?” He questioned, “I understand. If that’s how it is…”_

The Omni Lord closes his fans, “Our goal is to seal Yamiegdo, not defeat the Inverse Fiend Horde.”

Stoically watches as Tasuku ran pasts her, calling out for his Buddy. Sophia hummed in delight, as her lips curved a malicious grin. Everything is going according to his wishes and wants. Just as she planned. 

**_“Inverse Fiend Horde, Sophia Sakharov.”_ **

Sophia let out a confused noise as her expressions widened from the voice. She swiftly turned to face the voice.

**_“My eyes are no so easily deceived.”_ ** Her master appeared in front of her, **_“I realized long ago that you were in contact with some other person.”_ **

Sophia instinctively steps back out of sheer fear. “Yamiego-sama!” She was sweating and backing away. Her expression laced with dread, true terror knowing that he understood the whole reason he was working for him. She gazes at him with the expression she rarely shown anyone. Her heels cranked the floor but some comfort but not much. 

He knew her relationships with Gaen Kyoya. The real reason she was working for him, the only reason they stood by his side in the first place. They were the only given reason why she had grown to like Shido, why she felt the need to save him. 

**_“Abandoning a fight of your own will is out of the question!”_ ** She got him mad by ignoring his quest, **_“If you have no intention of fighting, I will take over your spirit!”_ **

Sophia moaned softly as she felt his hands pressed against her forehead, the burning feeling as if someone was trying to tear her apart. Eyes dilated. She saw her memories being deteriorated in her eyes. The light was blinding but she saw flashes of what appeared to be real scenes. 

“Sophia. You were unfaithful. I have no more use for you anymore. Remove yourself from my sights. I don’t ever wish to speak or even talk to you again.” 

Kyoya! She couldn’t speak, find the words. Couldn’t cry. She’ll do anything for him. Everything, give her life if it met serving him. Sophia blinks as another figure comes into view. A familiar short tan-colored hair. Navy eyes staring at her as if he was studying.

“I’m sorry, Sophia! I just don’t like you. I never had, you’re heartless. To think I’ll ever fall for someone like you. I like it better when you were gone.” 

With colder navy eyes, glaring at her with disdain. His arms crossed. He looked appalled by her. Not even wanted to look at her anymore. Shido wouldn’t say that, would he? She couldn’t help but feel a bitter prick in her heart, informing her it was oblivion. Why did those words hurt so much? Torn her to pieces. Shido… 

This place was hell, the underground.

Hell wasn’t an ideal place, for anyone surely. When she first arrived her nose immediately wretched with the taste of scorching flesh. Repugnant taste that would make anyone puke but she kept her neutral face. Her ears heard the screaming of the lost souls inside the burning pits.

If only she could melt the hotness with her cold grip but it wasn’t as if she cares. The favoring clasping to her provoking her annoyance to grow. But what was a grip when it was lost?

Kyoya. Shido. Even Tasuku. All faded, walking away from her. It hurts, seeing them go. She reached her hands for them but it wouldn’t work. Her ruthless and sadistic heart kept sailing to Kyoya and even to Shido, of all people. Was her heart really that cold, a grip that was freezing her insides.

Her fortitude was blaming the blue boy, he was the cause of all the aberration. The pain was overbearing. Her screams echo the caved as she felt the burning coursing her frame. 

**_“Release your combative spirit! And be reborn!”_ **

Those words felt like a knife was being implanted deep into her chest. Tasuku caused them to leave her and she was going to get them back. She felt slowly fading. Her mind was completely engulfed by the spirit as his plan went into action.

She manages to shut the and laughs. Her frame awkwardly hunched. As eyes were set on hers.

_“If you wish to go further, you must fight me! Da!”_

The two looked at his subtle confusion and she ignored that. Her lips curved to an awkward smile.

_“Darkness Barrier, activate! Da!”_ She throws the item into the air as the Darkness Barrier was finally created.

As Tasuku was brought up into the fighting stage, “What’s the big idea, Sophia Sakharov?”

She stood with her arms spread out on the field, _“If you wish to seal me, you must defeat the Inverse Fiend Horde! Da!”_

**_…_ **

Deeped and alone in the large cave, devoid of any noise besides his golden heels clicking the floor. He pauses, “Huh? A fight is going on already?”

Shido paused as his phone ding, he extracted from his pockets. Clicking on the news broadcast that was displaying on his screen.

“S-Sophia!?” He was shocked, “So she must be the first opponent!”

But he was starting to feel even more uneasy. She looks like Sophia but wasn’t. A prick feeling inside of him, something was strange.

**_..._ **

Tasuku was first to luminized his deck and then Sophia did hers, _“Twinkling lights that decorate the galaxy. Dance like a Storm and become one! Luminize! Galaxy Demise!”_

_“Raise the flag!”_ They said in unison.

Sophia stood high and proud, _“Star Dragon World! Da!”_ She throws her jacket to the side, not caring.

**_…_ **

“Star Dragon World?” 

That world was fresh to him, he had no idea a while existed and that Sophia was playing it. Maybe the effect of the Inverse Omni Lords.

This wasn’t Sophia, no matter how much he looks at it. It wasn’t her. He was certain the Sophia he knew wouldn’t throw her jacket during battles. Heck, she wouldn’t throw his cape when she fought. He instantly noticed the wide smile on her features, he was creeped out by her smile.

“She’s acting differently…” He couldn’t help but note. Sophia had a strange voice. Her movements felt far too swift, unlike her. Her skin seemed more grey in color. Her eyes were blood red instead of the bright blue he knew. The white was infected by the dirty coding of yellow. “Her deck is also different, too.”

This didn’t sound nor acted like the Sophia he came to know.

**_…_ **

_“Charge and… Draw!”_ She played the cards in her hand, _“I call Photon Crown Geocorona to the center! Da!”_ She pointed at her opponent, _“Geocorona! Attack the fighter, da!”_

Tasuku has his turn. And he called an attack with the Omni Lord. The girl gritted her teeth, annoyingly before covering her face as she groaned. Losing three of her life points. He attacks once again with a different dragon. And she took another life.

Sophia had her eyes narrowed as she stared annoyingly while her lips were also dipped into a frown, _“I cast!”_ A shield was created in front of her, _“Proto Barrier!”_

It was Sophia’s turn. And she called two monsters to the left and to the right.

She brought the card up to the stage, “I Buddy Call to the center.”

As Paruko became curious and studied the card. Explaining the effects.

Blood-red eyes search to find the gaze of the emerald girl, _“That’s not Catastrophe Cord’s only ability!”_ She was holding up a card in her hand, _“I cast! Automatic Save! Da!”_ The effect of the card allows one to add to their gauge. She brought her hands up, high in the air proudly, _“Now, witness! Catastrophe Cord’s ability, activate!”_ As she used those gauge, _“Crossinze with 3 Dragonarms from the deck, da!”_

She narrowed her eyes and pointed at the ring, _“Catastrophe Cord! Attack the center, da!”_ She destroys the Omni Lord, _“Penetrate, da!”_ She was smiling proudly, _“Akision! Follow him, da!”_

She uses one of her monster’s abilities to draw a card and now her turn was over. Tasuku called an attack.

_“Master Protection!”_

Tasuku attacked once again.

_“Master Protection.”_

She only smirks, _“It’s useless, Da!”_

Tasuku called his Buddy for an attack and Jack attacked her monster.

_“Master Protection!”_

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

**_“YOUR MOVE.”_ **

Sophia draws her card, _“The battle’s outcome is practically decided.”_ She charges and draws, _“I will seal your fate in this turn, so be prepared, da!”_

She once again used the ability of the monster to crossnize more of her cards.

_“Tessalamanga. Attack the fighter, da!”_

Sophia smirks with pleasure watching as Tasuku was falling to his knees, _“1 life remaining!”_ Sophia brought her arms out. This match was good as hers, _“Akision, finish him off, da!”_ Tasuku manages to block the attack but she was far from done battling, _“Catastrophe Card, finish him, da!”_

Sophia seemed quite displeased as Jack got in the way of her attacks, bringing her card down, _“I use Tesslamagna’s ability to draw one card.”_ She seemed maddened by the action, _“I will turn you to stone in my next turn!”_

And Tasuku attacked once again.

_“Master Protection!”_

Tasuku ordered Jack to attack once again.

_“Master Protection!”_

“Double attack!”

Sophia was stunned, her eyes widened, _“He’s broken through my Inverse Omni Lord?”_

Sophia drew back with hate in her eyes, _“Curse you, curse you, curse you!”_

And Tasuku called it a final phrase. Her lips parted and her eyes widened as the sword went in on an attack.

**_“Game end. Winner, Ryuenji Tasuku!”_ **The familiar mechanical voice concluded.

She felt her body come to her, the disdain leaves her. Her mind was now clear of hate and pain. Sophia stood still, allowing for the threads to slowly turn her to stone. 

She was smiling now, “I have lost.” The feeling of cold stone, engulfing her became apparent. It wasn’t a bad feeling but she didn’t block it either.

“Why are you smiling?”

“You will find out eventually.” She whispers in a low tone. She knew she wasn’t going to stick like this forever, nothing would last forever.

And the rest of her body was turned to stone.

**_…_ **

“Sophia really did lose her match after all…” Something about that made Shido almost saddened, “She was probably already turned to stone.” 

He brought his phone down and placed the item back into his pockets. No matter how upsetting this all was, he couldn’t just give up here and now. He keeps moving forward.

Far deep within the cave, he traveled. He followed closely to the pathway, as his heels clicked the pavement below him. “Honestly!” He kept thinking about this, “Why do I have to participate in a fight where I’ll be turned to stone if I lose?” 

He questioned who in their right mind would do that? Would you want to do that? It’s illogical to be willing to get turned to stone for a fight! Why would Sophia even agree to that? Well, that wasn’t really Sophia in the match, so maybe she didn’t want to fight after all? 

His steps halted and he came to a halt. “I’ve got to think of a way to avoid this fight.” He looks around as if he was thinking. The whole area was covered in rocks. 

The underground of the school, he discovered the pathway a long while ago and used it for his pleasure during the ABC Cup and to trap Terumi, an orange girl he didn’t like, down to stop her from being on his team. That was months ago.

He frowns as his eyes narrow, placing his hands on his hips, “Most importantly, where am I?” Shortly removed his hands and slumping down from his defeat, before complaining, placing his hands on his head, closing his eyes. 

He sighs as he took out his phone, clicking it on and using a single hand to keep it up to his features. His brows furrowed and he appeared nervous and fearful. And he let out a break he was sucking in.

“The two of them were turned to stone.” Panic and dread filled his voice, “And it might be my turn next!”

**_TAP. TAP. TAP._ **

“Huh?” Shido brought his phone now as he was surprised to hear the subtle tapping as if someone was walking. He was confused and so he turned his head around, “What’s that sound?”

He parted his lips, looking surprised. It sounded almost like… running.

A boy came dashing past him causing Shido to spin around in a daze while Screaming, “What on Earth?” His screams echo loudly as his body spun like he was caught in a wave of air. Slowly finding his footing on the floor. He gasps confusedly as his eyes are closed. Sweat pouring from his features. His lips still open.

He gulps. He re-opened one of his eyes. Before he caught a glimpse of the male. His eyes widened from shock as he screamed once again. As he brought his phone close to his chest while his other pointed at the guy from shock.

“Hey! You’re…” A guy who had a large build, abs like metal being rock hard. Grey eyes and dark blonde hair. “Kazuchika Okada!” His voice echoed loudly in the area.

In reply, the Okada flashed a smirk at him. 

The guy took a few more steps forward as he made his way towards him. Producing Shido to panic, shaking from the stress and fear that was twisting his chest. He slowly backs up but he manages to lose his balance from walking backward and from his stress. He slumps onto the floor. Whimpering as he was shaking, cowardly of what this might do to him. What might happen to him? His whimpering became louder, as his eyes stared in dread. His phone managed to drop from his hands next to him along with his deck that was a few inches away from him.

“Wh-What do you want?”

The guy didn’t reply but raised his brow, almost confused with what Shido was worrying about but lowered himself.

His lips spread wider and his eyes grew further. He screams as he sees the hand reaching, praying nothing bad might happen to him.

But instead, the opposite of that happens.

“A Buddyfight Core Deck Case, huh.”

“Huh?” Shido blinks. And blinks again. He was no longer staring in dread but confusion. His lips still parted from his shock.

“I gave up Buddyfight awhile ago.” 

The guy sits on the pavement with his deck grips along with his tight hands. Shido was confused but grateful he wasn’t being beaten or hurt. He made himself comfortable, sitting on the floor. With his legs below him and hands safely rolled on his lap listening closely as the guy spoke to him.

“I see.” Shido understands this perfectly well. “So you gave up your favorite hobby, Buddyfight, and holed up in this underground cave system to train.” 

He nods, “Yeah.”

Shido eyes almost fill with desperation as he leans forward, “Then you must want to Buddyfight quite badly.” 

“That’s right!” Another nod. 

Shido parts his lips, as he raises his brow underneath his mask. 

“I want to fight a really strong fighter right now, and…”

“Oh!” Shido eyes lights with an idea. An idea came rushing into his mind. Before he grins, toothly. _‘If Okada fights for me, I won’t be turned to stone even if we lose!”_ His eyes lower before drawing his attention back to the guy in front of him.

“I know! How about you fight for me!”

**_…_ **

Shido was hunching behind the large rock, out of sight. His body hunched behind the piece of rock with the Darkness Barrier trapped along with his grip. He was smirking with an idea as he was staring at Mikado Gao and his dragon. “I’ve found them!” He was smirking maliciously as he held the Dark skull closely in his grip, “Now I’m going to surprise them!” He brought his hands to his lips, closing his eyes as he silently laughed. 

Before composing himself and toss the item high in the air, “Darkness Barrier, activate!” 

Everything was engulfed into mist as the darkness barrier formed, everything around them sucking inside. He was dropped into the Buddy Skull Pit as one of the observers. 

His body glowed before he departed from Gallows, Magoroku couldn’t help but smile and close his eyes from delight. He clapped his hands together, clasping them before spinning them side to side in excitement. “Now I don’t have to fight Mikado Gao!”

“Now we don’t have to worry about turning to stone!”

Magoroku halts his happy chanting and turns his glance towards his Buddy, almost annoyed with him. Bringing his finger up at his Buddy, “Doesn’t that statement assume that I was going to lose?”

Gallows sweat drops, “Maybe.”

Their attention was brought back to their match. The match was Kazuchika Okada versus Mikado Gao. His navy eyes watched with delight as Gao’s was losing his life points.

Magoroku hunched with eyes filled with his delight, “This will end him!”

Gao, however, blocked the attack.

He gritting his eyes, closing his eyes as his body bounced with rage. Cupping his hands tightly, as he waves his arms. All due to his deep frustration. As he screams that were muffled by his gritting teeth.

As he was watching the match, his gut began to twist once again. The burning feeling. He shook around.

“This is bad!” He kept shifting his spot, waving his hands around his hand while he kept one of his legs up. “The impact that defeated Ikazuchi-sama is coming!” Magoroku regained his composer, ever so slightly that is. As he leads back, placing a single hand on his chest, near his heart, “I’m so glad that I didn’t have to fight.” He was now smiling contently as his eyes were closed.

Gallows was watching the whole act play out in front of him, “You’ve got some serious personality problems.”

Shido Magoroku and his dirty tricks. The match concluded and he was brought back behind the little rock, safe from everything and everyone. He combined with Gallows once more. But the problem was, he was left without his red star core case and deck with his inverse Omni Lord card. When they left he trailed along in the cold dark halls with nothing but his mind being tested by the cave inners lining. Lingering in the depths of darkness. 

His eyes catch a glimpse of something he really didn’t want to witness. 

“Sophia!” 

The girl that was covered in the thick coding of stone. Her body still and rock with the rock. Who had plastered with a single heartfelt smile that felt almost foreign. Almost peaceful. Even if she was so strangely composed. 

“You’re smiling!?” He lowers his brow, “But why? Why are you smiling? Are you happy you got turned to stone?” He understood nothing from her strange look. 

Petrification. Sophia was still frozen, as a statue made a stone long left forgotten. And he manages to walk past her on his trail. Devoid of anyone but him. All because she had lost her fight with Tasuku.

So it really was certain. “I don’t know if you could hear me…” He gulps, sucking in heavy breaths of dread. He steps back in horror, almost wants to cry but suck in his tears. “I can’t do this without you…” He falls. 

**_…_ **

Sophia was still frozen, as a statue made a stone long left forgotten. She could hear every single thing but not move or talk. Or look. The only hearing was in tack. She heard those words, still ringing.

Her body glowed as the stone melted from her body. Her smile shifts in the glow to her original state. She slowly blinks.

“How are you feeling?” The Omni Lord asked.

“Let’s begin.” As she turns stoically away, her heels click the floor. She much rather ignored the question and started with her orders. As she wanders off in her pathway.

**_…_ **

Shido was hunching over. His features were filled with dread, horror, sickness. He looks away from the statue of Genma. Placing his hands on his head, holding it close. Pupils were tiny in reply.

“What should I do?” Surely he was losing his ideas, he wasn’t so certain on what he should do next. “Because Sophia was turned to stone, I can’t contact Kyoya-sama.” His voice was filled with the panic that was swelling inside of his chest. “My Inverse Omni Lord was turned to stone too, so I can’t exactly go back to Yamigedo-sama, either!” He complains and whines shortly turning to shout.

_“This way.”_

A voice echoes down the halls, close to where he was. He removes his hands from off his helmet and turns around in the direction of the voice. He had no idea what to do but he instinctively hid behind the room closest to him and peered from behind with his hands on the rock. Was he losing his mind? He blinks, he couldn’t believe his eyes. 

This was Sophia Sakharov! Wasn’t she turned to stone?

“What’s Sophia doing with an Omni Lord?”

He wonders. Was Sophia working on the wrong side? Wait, that doesn’t make any sense? He just couldn’t understand this girl for his life! She was so confusing! 

Sophia brought her dark core out, “Disaster force, activate.”

Shido watches in shock. Before he lowers himself, watching carefully as she undid the stone to Genma’s dark core case.

_‘You can do something like that using the Disaster Force?’_ He smirks as he shifts, _‘Then I can do it too!’_ Sophia had given him a wonderful idea that he was surely thankful for. Before he carefully wonders off, away from them while being careful not to be soon.

Sophia has been wandering around the area, walking towards the stone inverse fighters without many words. Coldly and stoically doing so.

“He has the Disaster Force, doesn’t he?” The Omni Lord talked as the card was floating towards her. Noboru and Davide. “Shouldn’t you turn him back to normal?”

Her sky-blue eyes traveled to the card that was now in her hands, “There’s no need for that.” 

Meanwhile, Shido nimbly travels to the stone fighter. Opportunely he always brought his dark core and plain core case with him. So he took out his dark core case. But he hadn’t used his Dark Core for quite some time now. He recalls using the Dark Core months ago while working for Kyoya-sama, he still was, and Team Disaster.

He smiles and shouts, “Disaster Force, activate!” That familiar feeling of darkness slowly returns to him, feeling the flow of energy in his body. It was such a profound feeling that kept him going. Alive. Pulling him to the strings to darkness. His core case glowed as his deck got turned back to normal. He turned his core case back into the deck state. And took out of his Inverse Omni Lord before skipping off from the site.

Sophia was walking, making her final way to the last Omni Lord that was turned to stone. The only one needed that was left. 

“So this one took Shido’s place.” She wasn’t surprised that someone like Shido went so far as to use someone else to fight for him. Knowing him, he’ll use that tactic to escape being turned to stone. So Shido likes… But where was Shido? She shouldn’t care now. 

“He fought, and turned to stone.” The tall guy noted, “Well, let’s retrieve the Inverse Omni Lord.”

“Stop right there.” 

Sophia blinks, giving a small confused noise as she turns, “Ryuenji Tasuku?”

He walks towards them, “Suzaku Kenran. Just as I thought, you’re…”

Sophia stoically stood there, watching.

Kenran shrugged, “Given the circumstances, I guess I have no good excuses.” As he explains his whole reasoning. The world. Gaen Kyoya. Kyoya-sama was giving to save this world.

Meanwhile, towards the other end of the cave, Shido was proudly wondering. His inverse Omni Lord card, the crazed Tenbu card!

“As long as I have this…” He smiles, “I won’t get yelled at by Yamigedo-sama!” He raises the card in the air, along with his hands. Closing his eyes, he reveals a large toothy grin of sheer happiness. He was happy! He felt relieved despite all the bad. 

He brought his other hand out as he hums a delightful tone to himself as it echoes in the cave. _Mhm, Mhm, Mhm, Mhm, MMMM!_ Humming. Bringing his arms out, being spread. Dancing his hands out as he made his way out.

**_…_ **

Sophia was staring stoically as Tasuku, Kenran, and Gao were all talking. Sophia sets her eyes on the stone. Raising her hand as if she was trying to get a sense of power. But she felt nothing. Not even his core case nor card was located here.

“Why are you dawdling? Hurry up!”

She stared. Nothing, there was nothing. “It’s not here.” Sophia brought her hand now, “It’s already been removed.”

Shido… did he really remove the card?

“It can’t be.”

Jack came out of his mini form and threatened them.

Sophia stoically hunched now, lifting her card, “First, we’ll retrieve the rest of the Inverse Omni Lords.” Warily and annoyed. She wasn’t going anywhere. Sophia teleported them.

…

Shido has long broken apart from Gallows as they were close to his office, just underneath it. Gallows was far ahead of him. As the sound of the door, swinging open from above. Magoroku pushed himself to the top with an annoyed breath of fresh air. Hanging and drooping along the pathway. “I’m sick and tired of caves.” He didn’t want to deal with him anymore, they were so annoying and he had to live in one. He wanted out. Something different for the change.

“I don’t get it, geh.” Gallows finally spoke up, “Why did you steal crazed Tenbu’s card?”

Magoroku finally pushes himself from the cave, dragging his body from the opening to the tiles connecting the pieces, “You sure are stupid, Gallows.” He gets off from the floor and wipes his knees from the dirt and filth that could’ve possibly stuck to him during his trip below. “If I have this card that I received from Yamigedo-sama, it means I haven’t lost yet!” He conveniently pointed at Gallows. He walks inside the room, closing his eyes as he lifts the card from his Inverse Omni Lord card, “In other words, as long as I have this card, I won’t be turned to stone!”

Gallows dashes to his side as Magoroku opens his eyes, “You sure are good at interpreting things in your own favor, geh.”

Magoroku closes his eyes and giggles, flashing a smile of pleasure.

“What should we do now, geh?”

Magoroku thinks for a moment. Not much they could do, can they? Instantly, the white-haired Russian came to mind. Sophia was out of her stone, and he saw her first hand that he wasn’t fearful as before. But also he hid from her, so he wasn’t sure if calling her was the best option. 

“Let’s go back to Yamigedo-sama!” Without much words, he shuffles, outside with Gallows closely following from behind.

He takes Gallows, “Gallows! Let me ride you!”

“Why, geh?”

“How else am I supposed to go to Yamigedo-sama?” He taps his foot, “And you still haven’t given me my Buddy Skull, either!”

“Fine. Still won’t give you one.”

Magoroku jumps carefully on Gallows, making sure he is in place as Gallows flies high in the sky. His navy eyes travel carefully. He was at least a hundred feet above the ground. He looks around, noticing the darkness and devoid city. So dark. Covered in what seems wire, almost cotton-like. 

“W-What is this?” He questions the land, “How did this happen?”

“Didn’t you know, geh?” Gallows asks as Magoroku turns to look at him, his brows arching and his lips drawing to a frown. “Yamigedo’s petrification threads are going to turn this world to stone, geh.”

Magoroku lowers himself, “Nobody told me about that!”

**_“Where do you think you’re going?”_ **

Gallows pauses. Magoroku looks up.

**_“Inverse Fiend Horde.”_ **

“Yamigedo-sama!” His eyes widened.

“This is bad, geh!”

Magoroku frowns, cupping one of his hands. “Y-You don’t understand!” His expression and voice laced with concern as stuttering this. He brings his hand to his chest. “I definitely didn’t run away from the fighting!” If only that plan worked. He brings his hands to the card in his pockets and points it at them, “I was going to fight again, using this crazed Tenbu.”

**_“That doesn’t matter.”_ **

“Huh?”

**_“Someone who seeks to destroy me is gathering those Inverse Omni Lords.”_ ** Huh? Who was trying to destroy him? **_“Hand the Inverse Omni Lord over to me!”_ **

…

Deep within the buried depths of the cave, he was being watched closely. She created a small orb. She found his location, high in the air. His face displaying in her orb fully. Holding his card with a muddle expression of confusion and doubt. Keeping up the 

As Kenran spoke to her, noting a few things. Things she wasn’t paying attention to, only looking at the orb. Who knows what Shido might do out there in the cold. Anything. His loyalty to them was understandable to her. 

“He must’ve realized our goals.”

“At this rate, Yamiedgo will take the Inverse Omni Lord card.”

“Isn’t that all right? We’ve gotten seventh of the Inverse Omni Lords. I think that’s plenty for Kyoya-kun’s plan.”

No, that was wrong. “Kyoya-sama said eight cards were needed.” Her eyes didn’t leave his frame, carefully watching him with large icy ocean eyes, “In that case, my function is to gather all of the cards and deliver them to him.” Her eyes peered closely, “We must get that last card, Crazed Tenbu. No matter what.”

“Feel free to do as you like.” His muttering filled her eyes.

She already made up her mind, she was going to save Magoroku from them. And thus, she teleported to the location that was needed.

**_“Hurry up and give it to me!”_ **

Magoroku fingers dug into the red cloak. Holding back his words. He should but he wasn’t so sure. Until he notices her cold glare and long hair. Bring fancy blue that lit up in the darkness.

“Darkness Barrier, Activate!”

“Ahhh?” Magoroku wasn’t sure what was even happening but he was clinging to Gallows.

“Why am I in a Darkness Barrier?” He stared in mere confusion at the sudden turn of events, being uncertain. Clinging on the folds on his buddy’s red cloak, keeping himself upward. 

“How long are you going to hang off of me, geh?” Gallows almost sounded annoyed and angry at the same time. Transforming to his original from causing the tan-haired to fall on the floor, letting out of the cape.

His eyes widened as he lost his grip on his Buddy, slumping to the floor. Murmuring in anguish as he finally hits the frame of the purplish flooring, “That hurts!” propelling himself off the platform as the ordinary pink-haired was circulating from the spacecraft, announcing the fight. By Paruko’s views, he was nothing but their erstwhile student council president. He sees how it was. 

His formal leader, the master, was on the other side of him, “If you lost, you lose everything. Are you prepared?” Magoroku knew he was ready but also not wanted to fight. 

He was seemingly running away from all of the fighting being scared to be stoned much like Sophia and the others. Though, his ego wouldn’t allow him to merely admit that he just wants to go back to how things were. Before the events of the hundred demons. He seems annoyed, narrowing his eyes at his new opposition. Placing the back of his hands on the end of his waist.

“Why do I have to fight?”

Her eyes particularly watched him, heart pounding audibly inside her ears as she felt her dark aura eating her alive. She knew what she wanted, what he fancied. He seemed pestered to be here, almost too annoyed. Sophia was going to change that outlook, she was going to make him fight for himself. Not only for her own goals to get his card but also to help him, to show Gratos he wasn’t as weak as Gratos thought he was. Make Shido Magoroku believed. Her mind was made up already. She already knew their path. As he spoke Sophia made the familiar purple orb appear in front of her, talking to the fighter as the orb flew close to his face, “Shido.”

He heard that voice, turning his head so that his eyes could focus on her, “Sophia?” He was rather confused. Why would she do this? Why would she come back to him? Why did he embrace her so badly? Needed her? The feeling leaked to his expression, displaying his confusion to her.

The two seemingly stared at once another beyond the barrier, calling out their names. 

“In truth, you are a stronger fighter than anyone,” Explaining to him with a rather stoic expression written on her features but her voice filled with pride and without any doubts, “You will prove that in this fight.” Her voice was stern, proud, and knowing. 

At that moment, his heart pounded from delight, feeling all of his past worries flee him at the touch of her words. As a prideful smile, brimming with confidence while agreeing with her points, “Of course!” Taking those words to heart, her words meant everything to him, despite already knowing them to be true. He needed to hear her say them to him. Hearing her say it boosted his manner further without feeding his ego, “I’m the greatest fighter in history, Shido Magoroku!”

“DA!” She couldn’t agree more, screaming at the top of her lungs making sure he could hear the genuine feeling in her words by the tone. Endorsing those words, she was agreeing. She wanted him to see that. 

That finally matched was going to start and Magoroku was going to win no matter the cost. He was going to beat Gratos and show the monster he was incompetent or weak.

“I’m the greatest fighter in history, Shido Magoroku!” He changes his phrase just for her, for himself. “Dark Luminize, Strong Death!” He was decisively using his dark core, the deck he had inside of it for a while now. He was smirking, pleased.

“Buddyfight!”

“Raise the flag!”

“Darkness Dragon World!” 

“Darkness Dragon World!” Magoroku was confident. 

“Both players are using Darkness Dragon World in this fight,” Paruko nodded high in the air, “I have no idea what this fight is all about but in any case, both players are confident of winning!” Paruko was flying, “First move goes to President Shido!”

“Charge and draw!” He raises his hand up in the air, “I call Gate Guider, Gainare to the center!” He points at the monster, “Attack the fighter!”

Gratos turn was next and he calls two monsters to the center. He knew his deck, the tricks to Shadow dive. He yelps as he was attacked by another monster, calling him a little boy and then another. Before Gratos attacks with his item card. He was down to a mere 5 life.

Magoroku didn’t appear at all bother by the attacks. He was smirking from his delight, “You think my battle tactics won’t work on you? Just watch!” His hands went for the card towards his end, “I’m the Student Council President of Aibo Academy Junior High school!” He explains with the card flatted on his palm, “Ranked second-highest in my grade! Don’t underestimate Shido Magoroku!” He had that card into his gauge.

“You’re the greatest in history, but you’re ranked second in your grade?”

Magoroku brought his hand down, his lips parted into an ‘O’ He got offended and annoyed that she saw past that, “Shut up, you!” 

He regains his composer, “I pay 1 gauge and cast!” His hand was across the board. “Abyss Symphony! I draw two cards!” He raised another card in his hand, “And now I equip this!” He grips on the wand that was created, “DEATH Wave Rod, Sterben!” He explains, “And I discord one card from my to activate its ability!” 

As he eloquently poses changing the monster from Gratos field to the center using his wand. He forced the monster to be where he wanted, which was the center.

“What? How can this be?”

“Were you surprised?” He mockingly circles his wand from delight, “When I discord one card from my hand, Sterben lets me move my enemy’s monster wherever I want!” 

He was waving his wand with his hands high in the air, “Now, here I go!” He throws a card to the left, “I call Gate Guider De Lomeer to the left! I call Gate Guider Andino to the center! I buddycall Gate Guider Gallows Gestus to the right! I regain 1 life due to Buddy gift!”

“President Shido has set up an all-skeleton line-up of Gate Guilders!” Paruko dug inside of her spacecraft until she was able to pull out a single card, “His Buddy monster Gallows is on the right, so I’m gonna check and check!” As she explains all of the card’s abilities. 

“I’m so happy, geh. This is the first time she’s read my card, geh!” Gallows voice was much deeper than before, vastly deep but familiar call.

Magoroku smirks, “All three of you, go! Shadow dive and attack the fighter!”

The monsters went in an attack, striking the fighter. 

Magoroku kept waving his arms, “The monster in the center is in the way, so he can’t use his item!” 

“Such impudence.” It was Gratos turn once more as he calls himself to the center, adding five souls into his life. And now Gratos was going to call an attack.

“I won’t let you do that!” He had a card in his grip, “I cast! Devil Stigma!”

“He destroyed his own monster?”

“Good move, President Shido!” Paruko comments as she explains the card’s abilities. 

He screams as the rest of the monsters attack him. He was down to a mere 2 life!

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

“With successive attacks from Gratos and Gratos. President Shido is like a candle in the wind!”

Gratos laughs, “Now you’re cornered.”

“That’s what you think!” He was still smirking, happily fighting. He wasn’t afraid. He draws, and charges and draws. He has his Gate Guilders and Sophia on his side! He was filled with a dark power of the Dark Core and the adrenaline, the heavy adrenaline of enjoyment and passion. “I cast Abyss Symphony and draw 2 cards!” He brought his hands up, “I activate Sterben’s ability!”

He moves Gratos to the center. And calls another monster to his center. Determination filled his eyes, his short locks flowing along with the win. “All three of you! Do a Shadow Five attack on the fighter again!”

“Idiot! I won’t be defeated by the same move again.”

Gratos activated the ability, destroying all of his cards.

Paruko panics, “The fight is just getting started!”

“This fight is just getting started!”

“Huh?” Paruko looks at Magoroku in confusion.

His wand was holding up a single glowing card, “Final phase!”

“Wh-What did he say?”

“I hope you savor this. With this, I can call two monsters of different sizes from the drop zone.” His true power, his true heights. His final call in battle. “And I cam them attack one more time, using this impact card!” The impact he had added to his deck just days beforehand. “It’s time to open the gates of the underworld.” His calling, he was the death king. The ruler. “I cast! Hell Gate Walter!”

A teal and purple skull appeared in front of his field, displaying the open month. 

“Come out, Gainare! And… Final Gate Guilder, Giudecca!”

“U-Unbelievable!”

“Given how you were using up cards, you must be out of Soul cards.” He wasn’t as dumb as Gratos thought. He was careful, planned beforehand, cautious. “Prepare yourself!”

Paruko’s shouting filled the room, “It’s not going to be enough!”

“That’s what you’d think!” His large monster, Giudecca had a Double Attack!

And with that Gratos left was zero.

“U-Unbelievable! President Shio storms through with two successive Shadow Dive attacks, ignoring the center ans slashing his way through Gratos’ life points!”

And the two were teleported to a roof closer towards where Sophia activated the Darkness Barrier. With his hands on his hips, he asks, “What do you think, Gallows?” With eyes closed, he smiles brightly, “I fought wonderfully, if I say so myself!” It was no fluke that he won! It was a talent!

His Buddy brought his claws to his head, “Uh, well, it’s true that you did well this time, geh.” Gallows had to agree as much as he didn’t want to. He was unsure, praising Magoroku wasn’t his strong suit. 

“That’s right! You can praise my strength even more, if you like!” He adores praise. He wants all of the praise for himself. He dug into his hands, taking out one of the cards, “I even won without using the Crazed Tenbu card!” He didn’t even need the card. He brought it up, “Imagine how strong I would have been if I used it!”

**_CRASH._ **

“Huh?” He blinks, confusingly as the noise takes him out of his thoughts and he turns to the noise. Finding his Buddy was on the floor covered in stone like coding. Magoroku felt his heart drop, “G-Gallows!” He turns once more only to be faced with the small worm-like strings snaking their way towards him. Magoroku screams.

“Stay away! Don’t come any closer!” He screams but it wouldn’t listen, “I’m the Student Council President of Aibo Academy’s Junior High. I’m so skilled that I’m second-ranked in my grade! I’m Shido Magoroku…” The last words he spoke before he was fully covered in the stone. He didn’t notice the stone was already encasing him.

Sophia portal opens on good timing, finding him already covered in stone in a strange position with his cards on the air. She flew towards him. She tries not to focus on his stone covered body and only focus on the card. A small prick of hurt swelling her chest that she ignores. 

This was their fate. In truth, the last thing she wanted was to see his stone. Silent and still, from experience being covered in stone wasn’t fun. But she had to this, for their mission. 

“Thank you, Shido.” Delicately, she reaches towards the card in his hand grabbing it, “With your help, I now have all eight cards.” She stared at him before shifting the card to her, staring at the card, “Until we meet again.”

She misses the simple times, their times. She had grown to respect him. Maybe, someday she’ll be able to come back here. Did she want to meet him again? Maybe. If that’s her calling, she will go for him. She thought he was annoying but yet she stays to thank him. 

Her eyes would glimpse at him when he articulated to the people who would enter with papers and orders, seemingly focusing on her frame without any words. Her bright blue eyes would gloss over him for a mere moment before glancing away and going back to work, he never notices. Sometimes he would but she would catch him. Why was he always by his side? 

Her voice lowers almost to a mere whisper, “Farewell.”

She good a single glance at him before teleporting from the scene. She teleported to Kyoya’s side on his buddy monster as her eyes met his frame, “I’m terribly sorry to keep you waiting.”

She handed him the card, as he took it from her hold, “Well done.” Was all he said to the girl as she brought her hand back to her side.

She watches as he spreads the eight cards in front of him.

“Kyoya! What are you doing?” Rouga shouted from the grass.

“Using these Inverse Omni Lords, who were born from Yamiedgo, I’m going to save the world.” The real reason he called Magoroku and Sophia, the whole they had to suffer for his goals. He planned this. “Now, let’s begin.”

Sophia stoically stands still, watching her master as he uses his sword to contain the power.

“That beast that devours all, Yamiegdo. The most terrible destroyer in history. But that all changes today.” Kyoya speaks in his rhythmic tone as Sophia watches with a neutral expression. The light glowing over her frame. “If you accept me, you’ll become the foundation for creating a new world. Now, give me your strength, Yamigedo. To save this world!”

The Russian still had nothing to say. Watching the scene play out. But small cracks slowly started to appear, the section was breaking.

“Kyoya-sama!” Her voice laces with the horror she was feeling. Sweating slightly. Provoking him to look at the cocoon carefully, his lips parts but he spoke nothing in reply. 

A large section of the items slowly but notably broke apart from the seams. As the large snake-like monster roar, shifting closer. “Yamiegdo! Listen to me!” But the monster didn’t and Kyoya was unsure of himself. She acted as swiftly as one could. Forming a large shield that protected them from his blow. 

“Sophia! Quick, save Tasuku!” 

She nods, “Da.” And did as he wanted. Teleporting Tasuku from the fall on Kyoya-sama’s orders and nothing more. She didn’t have feelings for Tasuku, and she would never. He'll have feelings for her either. It's just how it was. It was their faith as a whole as one can be. Sophia was important and teleports them both out of there as hastily as one could. 

They landed back on the inside of the helicopter that was owed by Kyoya as Sophia was holding out the card in her hand. She frowns with her brows arching. Kyoya was kneeling on the floor, using most of his power from the bullets, he needed some time to rest. But to be expected, he would be annoyed and mad if something didn’t go his way but right now. He wasn’t mad at all. She brought her card down.

“Oh my, Kyoya-kun.” Elf spoke once more.

Kyoya giggles, “I never expected Aiz Dahaka to be petrified as well.” He turns, “Can we control Yamiegdo?”

“Yes. Right now, he’s comatose.” Elf reponses, “We’ve destroyed all the major structures in Yamiegdo’s brain. Yamiedgo has truly become a living corpse.”

Monsters, known as the Hundred Demons came floating out from the large cocoon, leaving the rest of the sky to be covered with them.

“They’re headed this way,” The green-haired panic.

Sophia silently activated her dark core, “I’ll take care of it.” She created a sword, clinging to it as it crankled, “You work on controlling Yamiedgo, quickly!” With her order being spoken as she was ready, and teleported out of the plane and into the sky. 

The night was cold as she felt the blood rushing her veins. The sky was dimly blue, a bitterly crisp atmosphere. The clouds were thickly blue, barely notable. With a gasp of air, she annoyingly took her anger out on the Hundred Demons monster, attacking them all. Not allowing any of the monsters to get close to the helicopter or Kyoya-sama. No one was going to pass through her. The golden stars from her Buddy skills from Stellar Deity, Astraeus, kept her floating high in the air. 

She kept fighting until she pauses 

“What is that strange power?”

She felt it. She saw it. But didn’t quite understand it. Cold eyes focused on the ground where her previous master Ikazuchi and Tasuku was.

_“We’ve ready and standing by!”_ His voice echoes loudly in the large air as she turns to face the helicopter.

“Da!” She shouted back.

Kyoya made him out of their location on the helicopter and to the cocoon. Digging in sword inside the think coating. But monsters came out.

Elf was busy looking at his tablet, “The destroyed parts of the brain are being regenerated! This is bad! At this rate, Yamiegdo will wake up!”

Sophia retains her focus on Kyoya-sama as he was using his Dark Core. “Kyoya-sama!” Her voice laced with worry. Swiftly floating down to where he was, standing right by his stand on the threads. “You should retreat for now.”

“Accursed Yamiegdo!” She heard the think yet raspy voice of his, filling the think cold sound of power. 

She didn’t wait long enough as she teleported them out and back into the helicopter as they were sitting. Her cold eyes, lizard-like for her Dark Core focused on the monster. Which was rather large.

“And by absorbing my Disaster Force, he’s created his own Buddy, Ikazuchi!”

They two watches from the high as this Ikazuchi explains he could have a Hundred card deck. The ikazuchi was created by Yamiegdo! His words only were filling the air with the thick feeling of dismay.

Her disaster force was long deactivated, returning her eyes and hair to its original state of being. “A hundred card deck?” That was insane! She was frowning as her eyes merely furrowed, annoyance filling her core.

“That’s twice the size of a normal deck,” Kyoya noted.

Sophia was sitting inside the helicopter, an expression that was fueled with annoyance. She was sandwiched between the two met Kyoya-sama and Elf. Her knees tightly pressed together and hand at her side. Elf had his tablet close to him as the three stared at the screen.

“Where has he gone?” Kyoya couldn’t help but wonder.

“Probably the distant future. We can’t do a thing now.” 

Sophia sat there silently before voicing a single thought, “There’s nothing we can do?” 

“Sadly, no. As of now, we can’t. Let’s change positions and buckle up.”

“Da.” She got up, feeling a little free from the warmth she was gaining from the pressure of their bodies. Sophia sat across from Kyoya, with hands-on her lap. Buckling her seat belt, making sure it was secure before pressing her knees together and placing her hands on her lap. This probably wasn’t the best thing to think about but also it might be all well and good if they got properly seated and composed.

Before the tablet switched to a screen. “What’s this? A Buddyfight?” 

Kyoya and Sophia peered up from this. Kyoya didn’t bother to keep the upper part of his seatbelt on, he leans forward, “Wait, you don’t mean? Give me your tablet!”

“All right, Kyoya-kun.”

Elf was willingly handing over his tablet as he sat in his seat with his hands on both sides of the tablet, watching the fighting. Kyoya-sama’s face distorts as she could only watch the shifts in his emotions. 

“What? Earth’s petrification is continuing?” A part of him did not want to believe these words.

“But Yamiedgo’s in the distant future right now!” Sophia replied. So how it is that he could still be using his powers on Earth? 

“That’s right.” By kyoya-sama’s single words, she could tell he wasn’t in the mood to even say anything else. From the realization of horror that’s restoring on his features, Kyoya-sama must’ve felt disdain and terror. An odd thing to see him. But it only told the girl that behind his mask, he didn’t have much of the answers.

“But the threads that Yamiegdo left behind are continuing to turn Earth to stone,” Elf joined in, taking note of the outside with his legs crossed and arms closed to his upper part.

Over the course of the match, she watched as he brought down the table and properly sitting. With a written scowl on his features. 

“One million?” She heard Elf’s voice shouting loudly from fright, “Those numbers are inconceivable! It’s far beyond the potential of a card!”

Sophia didn’t bother to speak up but she would silently agree to that being the case. Impossible. A card with one million attack points, unheard of. But it was the truth and she heard it all from the tablet. But there wasn’t a single way for Ikazcuhi to win against his evil self, but that was to be expected.

“If he can’t win. We’ll just have to ask Tasuku and Gao for help…” 

Kyoya-sama probably didn’t have any other choice but to ask for help from his rivals. He orders the pilot to lower the plane to the ground. He deactivates his Disaster Force, or rather the rest of it, removing the thick red and golden suit. His clothes returning the simple black turtle neck and white sweater over it. Her eyes stoically trail his frame as he gets up from his seat, before unbuckling. Grabbing the door and pulling it open.

“Hi. it’s been a while. Ryuenji Tasuku.”

“What have you come to do?”

“I’ve come to offer you a helping hand.”

“What do you mean?”

Kyoya-sama lifts the large core he had with his hands, “I can use this Original Core to undo Mikado’s Gao petrification and send you both to the future.”

“You can undo the stone from Gao-kun?”

“Of course.” He jumps out of the plane. Before calling, “Sophia. Elf.” 

She instantly nods, “Da.” 

She unbuckles her seat belt and removes herself from the plane. With Elf following closely in front of her. She understands what has to be done, what needs to be done. As she sauntered over to the countless figures dressed in stone. The figure was heavy with the rock covering his frame but Sophia, despite annoyance seeping her cracks. 

Elf was muttering to no one, soft complaints that reminded her of what Shido used to do. Shido. He was encased from the stone as well. She ignores those thoughts and focuses on the pathway, stopping mere inches away from her master. Letting go of Mikado Gao’s rock hard body and focusing her stoic glance at Kyoya-sama.

“Can you really return Gao to normal?”

Sophia turns her head to face Tasuku, “Kyoya-sama’s Original Core… can undo the petrification of only those who possess the Disaster Force.”

“Disaster Force?” Tasuku was surprised and didn't want to believe her. She could tell. “Are you saying that Gao can use it, too?”

Sophia closes her eyes, choosing not to respond to the boy wonder cop.

“An immense power equal to your own,” Kyoya-sama tells. “Then, don’t you think that he’d be able to use Disaster Force just like you?”

Sophia’s eyes open as she watches the area glow and Gao blinks. His collapse expression tells her plenty.

“We did it! It’s a success!” Elf sounds proud.

Runs to Gao, stopping him from hitting the grass below.

“Hurry! There’s no time.” Kyoya walks towards them as her eyes turn to stare at him.

“How are you going to send us to the future where Ikazuchi is?”

“I’ll take you there.” Everyone turns to the new voice. “I’ll explain the situation once we’re in the future. Let’s go. To the distant future.”

“Best of luck,” Kyoya says to the three, “We should get back on the helicopter.”

Without a single word, she listens and follows Elf as he was muttering something. Buckling up once more. As the helicopter was hovering over the side. Kyoya-sama was clinging to the door and carefully stood high in the air. As the air was breezing along with the flies. Causing the winds to go inside and for her stands to wave to side from side. Which was normal for her, it wasn’t the first time.

“Oh, but one more thing before you go! It’s important that you hear. Make sure that you annihilate Hyakugan Yamiegdo! Simply sealing him away won’t be enough to undo the petrification of Earth.”

“But, how are we going to annihilate him?” Gao asks.

“That card has the power to return Yamiegdo to nothingness, doesn’t it?”

And after that. She watches as Kyoya-sama pulls himself from the railings and shuts the door, sitting 

“Was it really a good idea to leave the fate of humanity in the hands of that Mikado Gao?” Elf was the first to really like his worries with that plan. “If he can’t defeat Yamiego…”

Sophia has her eyes shut, almost thinking as she hears him speak as she was sitting next to him, being near the door. Her knees and close together. Her hands safely on her lap. If he can’t defeat Yamiedgo then there is no hope for the world. It will be much like the future she saw, where it was broken and devoid of life. A life where Shido and Kyoya-sama didn’t exist, the two people who constantly haunt her mind. A future she didn’t want but she’ll make sure they destroy the world. She won’t 

“There’s no need to worry.” Kyoya-sama’s voice sounds so reassuring, “He once beat me. As his rival, I believe in him.” That was true. Sophia hasn’t forgotten that one of the few people who was able to beat Kyoya-sama was Mikado Gao.

As the fight was moving forward. A different sight to behold. “So the Future Force can be used in the future as well.” Kyoya-sama’s crimson brows rose from his shock, “As I recall, that power is supposedly sent back in time from the future version of yourself.”

“That’s right. Why is Mikado Gao the only one who can use the Future Force in the future?”

Sophia lowers her head, “In all probability, it’s the same principle as the petrification threads.” She knows it, understands it. It’s only a reason but it made sense to her. “Hyakugan Yamiedgo has warped the fabric of time-space around Earth, and linked the past and the future. Because of that, the petrification threads continue to spread.” Her features brighten as her lips curve, “But as a result, Mikado Gao is able to receive power from his future self. He can use the Future Force.”

And no long after, the darkness becomes to fade. The threads that once where there were fading.

“I wonder what this could be?” Elf was given by his tablet from Kyoya, not feeling a need for it anymore, “A new world has appeared at coordinates that shouldn’t exist. One… two… oh my, there’s even more!”

“Because Hyakugan Yamiedgo was destroyed, all of the worlds that he devoured have returned to their original locations,” Kyoya-sama informs.

“Huh?”

Sophia was sitting across from the two, stoically turning her head to face him, “Then the wall between worlds that were being destroyed…”

He was smiling at her, “I’m sure that will be repaired as well.” He turns back to face the summer sky out the window as his features shift to a malicious grin, “As I thought, I’ll have to do it myself.”

She didn’t speak. Not a single word. She was staring at him, a serious tone. Almost. She had an understanding of what those words really met. Kyoya stated those final words of wanting to do this alone still stuck her head like some sort of truck. The meaning of those words met she was needed. Comprehending the truth behind his suggested words but didn’t vocalize any of them to him. Icy eyes merely peered back at him as he turned away. Stoic features kept scrutinizing her master sitting across from her yet her heart was bouncing with an abundant amount of emotions but she was good at keeping her stoic and stern expression with him. 

Only really display annoyance, an emotion that he tries but fails to make her see that squandering her composer with the turmoil could be her downfall. But she is not good at thoroughly expressing emotions _—_ for certain ones at least _—_ having sincere anxiety about self-expression that she wouldn't let others discover. Did that mean everything she was doing with Shido in the past served no meaning at all?

On the way back felt irritable. The whole flight back mostly hover in taciturnity. Not that she cared but her head and chest swell in a strange, foreign feeling. Her thoughts were jumping back to the tan-haired. That wasn’t abnormal to think about things he said, she did that before but still, something felt missing. Small tapping on her legs shortly becomes apparent. Her throat practically felt dry now, leaving a strange aftertaste. Maybe she needed water. A strange feeling kept swelling her chest. Suffocating, difficult. 

Her neutral expression didn’t shift so no one notice. She clung to the folds of her dress, waiting and waiting. But she shook her thoughts.

“We’re here! Finally!” Elf happily takes off his seat belt and gets out before her, “Some time to wash up and rest!”

“Very well, rest is probably the preferable option here. However, I’m sure I have things I need to clear up with the people and the world, right now.” Kyoya-sama’s tone rings in her ears as he also gets off.

“I understand. Well, let’s hope it’s not too much for you, Kyoya-kun!”

“There’s no need to worry about that, I can handle all of it.”

“Of course! You’re the great Gaen Kyoya, after all.”

Kyoya giggles assumingly. 

“Sophia?”

She blinks slowly, turning her head to face her master. Kyoya-sama. She sits there for a moment before unbuckling her seat belt and removing her body from the helicopter. 

“You want to go back there, don’t you, Sophia?”

She swiftly turns to him, almost amazed. But didn’t speak anything. 

“I can tell by the way you’re acting if you were wondering. Just follow your heart.” He smiles intentionally, “And it will allow you to find prominence. Just know, if you allow them to go away, they will be gone forever. No matter what choice you’ll make, you will choose the option that’s catered to you. After all, you’re a very strong and willful person.” She simply nods. “Now, I must go but you’re free to do as ever you like.”

She nods, “Da.” As he walks away, she stoically observes him leaving. But she didn’t follow him. A simple run down was that Kyoya-sama dismissed her for the day. 

She was independent but she found a single purpose in remaining by his side. Kyoya-sama had given her left meaning when she was broken as a child, his light saved her by making her a fighter she always was inside. She had undying loyalty to him and if he wanted her to talk to Shido. She’ll use that as a reason to mask everything else. 

Her voice choice was to travel back to Aibo Academy and she would do just that. 

She teleports and makes her way around the school, perpetually knowing the routes to take and travel around the large halls. It didn’t take her long to get where she desired to go. Locating the door in the familiar hall she was so used to wandering down. As it was marked by the sign on the top, sticking out: Student Council Office. 

She knows that the president had to be in this room. Grabbing the metal bar and sliding it open, revealing the interiors. Her eyes caught glimpse of the insides, witnessing the boy inside recoil in shock before turning his gaze towards the commotion. He flinches again once when he notices the white-haired, icy blue eyes, those stoic features. Her blue and white theme is much like the winter ice and show. His eyes stretched as they bolted on her piercing icy blue ones. Stuttering from surprise.

“S-Sophia!?” He stammers, “Wh-What are you doing back here!?” 

“I came to see you.” Taking a mere step inside the room, she closed the door behind firmly. Coming back on her wishes, just to see him as her main goal of being here, wasn’t it?

“Oh?” He was still surprised, “Why?”

She was inside of the familiar room, taking a few more steps towards him as he watched her with mixed emotions. Her heels cracking sternly on the ground before halting. Her stoic gaze never leaves his features, trailing him. Giving him a serious look, “I want to talk to you.”

He arched his eyebrows at this. Perplexed. Surprise. She could understand his confused gaze a mile away, really. The way his eyebrows shifted with his emotions was particularly telling and it was informing her he was vastly bewildered and jumbled about her statements but allowed it anyway. 

“What do you want to talk about, Sophia?”

“Yamiegdo was destroyed by Mikado Gao. Ikazuchi is no longer Ikazuchi.” She describes the current state, that Yamigedo and everything were back to normal. But those statements should’ve been obvious from the environment being restored, unlike the murky and dismal state it was before.

“That’s all well and good but what about us?” He asks, “What about us? What should we do?”

She silently watches him. What did it mean for them?

“There’s nothing. It’s best if you just forgot about it.”

“What are you saying?”

“We pretend it never happened.”

“What!? We can’t just pretend it never happened, Sophia!”

“Everyone else will. It’s only inevitable.” She states it as a matter-of-a-fact tone that was to be true. Not to be remembered as most things did. Her expression slightly shifted, a notable smirk curving at the end of her lips, maliciously staring at him, “Or would you’d like me to erase those memories for you?” She enjoys wiping the memories of others, an endowment that she didn’t want to leave without. Was all she would say, and it was true. They should forget, surely that is what Kyoya-sama wanted from her. Kyoya-sama already won.

“No no no!” Shaking his head, bringing one of his arms up as to defend himself, “Y-You’re not erasing any of my memories!” He stood his guard, he wasn’t afraid of her, “Don’t even think about it, Sophia!”

“Why not? You would forget about the scars you got.” She was attempting to be convincing, “Anyone would want to wipe their trauma. Don’t you want that?”

He gulps, “Even so, I know what you’ll do, Sophia!” His lips dipping to a disheartened frown, “You’ll make me forget about you… I-I don’t want that!” He points his hands dramatically at her.

She pauses, the almost unexpected answer took her a few steps back to think. He didn’t crave to disremember her, not in a million years, even if that met keeping his grievous memories with her and the torture he endured. The temptation to just slowly make his way towards him with her Dark Core but she suppresses those urges of wanting to do that. She would be expected to maliciously stroll towards him with her Dark Core and forcibly take those memories but she didn’t. 

Did she care so much about him? Was this why she wanted to see him again? Nonsense. She shouldn’t. Not to him. She was heartless, a monster, nothing but danger for anything and everything. She could destroy everything she wants. But Shido Magoroku had bad traits too. Overconfident and irritating. Dense but book smart. He thought highly of himself. But he was just as maliciously cunning as she was.

She could stand still like a statue and she normally would but she didn’t have time to stay here. She shouldn’t even be here. She closes her eyes as she swiftly shifts around as he flinches at her movement. She wasn’t supposed to be here in the first place either.

“Sophia!” His voice echoes her mind, she sways her head to offer him attention. But converses nothing, “Where are you going?”

“Home.” A simple response to a simple question. 

“Wait, you can’t leave!” 

His puzzled expression grew as he kept peering at her, so unsure of the meaning behind those words. His navy eyes trailed her closely as she strolled past him. Cranking of her heels ringing inside of his ears. His eyes stretched, bringing his hand up. She didn’t respond to him while the cranking of heels echoes the room, reaching closer towards the door.

“Oh, come on!” Wincing as he rushed towards her with muffled breaths. Ungainly, blocking her way to move the future. Blocking the path towards the door, she could just teleport. That was another option for her. His actions prompt her to halt her steps, bequeathing the stoic to suspend in her tracks. Navy eyes locked with Sky-blue. His troubled glance met her stoic features as she stared at him, “You can’t leave me again!”

“Then, come with me.” 

“What!?” He steps back as his shoulders bounce with emotion. She could tell his confusion from her words. He blinks. 

There was no going back. She lifts her hand to him, keeping it out for him. She brings her hand out, offering her hand. Only holding it out for him. His navy eyes shifted to her hand, lips part from surprise. 

Did she want him to hold it!? Wait, she wants to hold his hand!? That one thing he wasn’t expecting from her! He was very surprised. But also asking her to hang out with him!? Like, hanging out with him without their missions or duties!? Someone who kept pushing him away by leaving, surrounding herself in complete mystery to the point of not even knowing her private lift and she wanted to hang out as if they were friends!? He didn’t apprehend if he should feel worried or felicitous about her mysterious actions. He really didn’t get girls.

“You want me to come with you? Come with you where exactly?”

She only nodded without words, “Far from here.”

“But… Will we come back?” he asks with a tinge of uncertainty, taking a step back from her as her hand was near the male. Unsure if this was the best choice or not. He questions worryingly as his navy blue eyes scanned the room as if his movements were supposed to warn her of something, “I have obligations here! I can’t just leave it all behind like you! But I’m sure you know that, my former Vice-President.” 

“You can, but I won’t.”

He frowns, a prick inside of his chest from that but he understood this all too well, no matter how it felt. They went this far and yet she had to leave again. As always. Comprehending why but didn’t want to believe that. Not everything she did, she reasonably couldn’t come back to Aibo and be his vice. Just the accuracy and sheer facts to come to terms with.

Nothing lasts forever but it didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy this. He didn’t want to leave her side or have her leave him again. But he could always call her and she’ll teleport to his location from his calls. She did before and he was certain she would again. But he must rather spend his time with her in person, as much as he possibly could. He didn’t want to be alone.

Hesitantly, he took her hand. Rosy cheeks. She smiles for a second as she felt his rubber touching her hands. The fabric of his gloves brushing her fingers. Which was slim and rather cold but he was expecting her hands to be frozen. Ignoring the typical yelp in surprise while she was hauling the boy with her into the woven orange and black portal she created with her Disaster Force. Simply jumping.

Often dragging him into her portal was all too common, even if she didn’t warn him like he kept begging her to. He had no clue where she would take him but he’ll follow her, tossing a few complaints on the way as normal. 

Until we meet again has meaning. Not a thing she was expecting but faith. And she was doing it out of her decision. Maybe this would be fun even if it couldn’t last forever. They have now and that was significant too! 

She took him high on the rooftops where no one could see. The sun was barely setting and they got to see the sky change. 

_“Such a pretty view…”_ He couldn’t help but breathlessly whisper, “So peaceful and relaxing I can just feel all of the weight being lifted here. Even after everything is over. Even after all of the things we had to endure…” He confessed, allowing his thoughts to be heard by the other, “But there’s something bothering me…” He frowns, placing a hand on his chin.

She turned to look at him, “What’s wrong?”

“Everything.” 

She raises a brow from that response, “Everything?”

“Y-Yes, everything!” He ungainly nods, fumbling with his gloves. From his movements and bouncing eyes lingering across the field. “It’s so confusing… I don’t get it… It’s no fair!”

She only stares at him. “Shido?”

It really was bothering him even after he apparently admitted to her before only to be rejected time and time again, to the point the two merely destroyed everything they had. And it wasn’t helping that he was also growing impatient with her before as well in the past. But here she was acting differently, not cold nor bitter towards him. It was that strange pitiful glance that was masked by a stoic complexion. Something else, it made him wonder if this was all for a deeper meaning. He didn’t get it. Understand her. The next minute he was comforting him and the other she pushed him away. 

“I have something I want to ask you,” Not just one but plenty of questions from his mind he wanted to say. He wanted to know her thoughts, her feelings. “Do you want to do this again sometime?”

Her lips curve to a soft smile for a mere second, quick enough that it was barely notable but he notices her strangely sweet smile, “Just call. I will be there.”

“Are you sure?” She silently nods. He raises a brow before he frowns, “I think you block my number. Do you still have it block? I still can’t believe you block me! I would like for you to unblock me!”

“Is that an order?”

“I would say it’s more of a request.”

“Fine. Just don’t be annoying.”

He smiles, “Great! In that case, I’ll make sure to call you and check-in!” 

Silents came afterward, seemingly enjoying the weight of the relaxation. But he really didn’t just want to call and check in on her, he wanted her to be there alongside him. 

“Um… are you sure you don’t want to come back to Aibo Academy?” He queries, “I mean, I could try to clear your name for you! I know the Buddy Police will want to arrest you and all but I would like for you to come back to school and be the vice-president.”

“Coming back to school would be pointless without a mission.”

She knew going to school was pointless without a mission. The air was mute for a mere moment, relatively thick with subtle tension. She appeared to be pondering in her thoughts, almost lost in the wave and pool by them. She could possibly go back and everything would be fine. But clearing her name wouldn’t be easy, it wasn’t easy the first time either.

And everything else in her life just felt devoid of much. No entertainment just running and hiding without anything else to do. Maybe she could tell Kyoya-sama, no it was just Kyoya now, that she wanted to come back, maybe even destroy her first memory of him.

“Nonsense. An institution is important for learning and growing. It’s never pointless! Even if you don’t have any missions, you can still come back and be our vice-president again. As Student Council President, I work hard so that everyone can have a secure school life. And that also means, you as well.”

One thing that was true was his dedication to the office. Shido might’ve been selfish, using people for his own gain, in the past but he also was vastly hard working.

“I need time to think about this.”

“Oh, of course!” He flashes a smile that is more understanding as he nods, “Take as much time as you need, Sophia! The offer is still high in the air for you.” 

But he wonders how long it’ll take her.

* * *

Truth be told, one couldn’t believe it was really over when there were so many unsettled questions. Their feelings were just shown and rarely told.

So much has transpired in the past months. Weeks passed by since Sophia came back to Aibo as their returned vice by Kyoya-sama’s orders as he proudly announced it. Kyoya-sama made him work for this new guy alongside Sophia. It has been weeks since he was combined with Gallows by Sophia’s power. It has been weeks since she gave him the name behind that mask of his, Death Shido. The greatest Buddyfight in the world, the masked warrior from Hell he was Death Shido. It has been weeks since he first clung to her and dragged him out of their caved fallen, leaving them with a Hundred Demons as their current leader. 

His worst concern was a failure. That word! Failure. Made him sick. A heavy word that laden with agony. The scars he did so hard to cover from everyone else. Not winning his Buddyfights meant failure and that he would be punished for it, and that meant feeling the intense strikes of lightning striking him as if nothing happened at all. But he was confident, brimming with it. 

He loves Buddyfighting, using a way to bring joy to himself, and leave the real world for a while. His frame always springing out of sheer self-confidence along with a broad smirk affixed boastfully with his thoughts. But at least, he wasn’t being zapped anymore. Her sky-blue eyes enlarged from shock, falteringly taking a small step back.

The darker the atmosphere became the more ominous as time flew. Despair was spreading high for most now. Omni Lords were being hunted to feed to their master, longing for their taste. Their methods intensified. And he got a new name! Des Shido! Sophia admitted it was a name he deserves. Suitable for him, singling the change. Still viewing himself as the greatest Buddyfighter that History had to offer. 

The summer day went back to normal. And now it was all over. Everything went back to normal. No more working for their master, no more worrying about the end of the world or the Omni Lords. No more working with this hefty mission of failure.

The tan-haired who subsequently beat their conductor, the Darkness World Monster who replaced Ikazuchi. The one who forcibly shoved her against the pole as she winces, and tested her loyalty. She would only scowl at him. That awful large monster from the depths of hell itself, who made her feel as if she wasn’t strong enough to wake the monster. Staining her features swelled with some sort of regret and remorse but hid them when she was bowing. Hanging her head in sheer defeat, and admit… I’m terribly sorry.

It’s been a few weeks since the monster took over and had a new hideout. One, Sophia highly doubted and wasn’t fond of. She could read the monster’s mind, surmising his plans, almost as if he was constraining her with those illuminated dim eyes of his to brainwash her into obeying. She only stood there, stoic and stern features as her icy eyes would stare. Often being stuck to her spheres she created like some sort of glue. Utilizing her cunning skills to outsmart the Hundred monster while she stood on the sidelines when Magoroku fought. The boy couldn’t see it but she could. She was only doing this Kyoya-sama, the mask behind her movements. The one she reports too. But her loyalty got tested and she failed to control the Omni Lord before nearly being burnt. 

They have been through quite a lot together, being partners in crimes. They trust each other more than most would admit. And that would be provoked from being around someone for a while, as much as they have. She had months of scrutinizing his character, understanding him, and training on how to handle him. Even having cameras inside his room and she could observe anytime, stealing his food when he wasn’t looking. Heck, he clings to her and she lets him so freely without any backfire. She even teleported him to safety before passing out on the couches, dreaming while he was in the same room as her. And reassured him of their plans. Playing off each other moves at any time, their distinctive personalities made it possible. 

She ultimately encouraged him in that last battle before he got stoned. In the control panel, the place where she always was watching him and she was going to be in the Skull pit for the very last time doing it again. Just one more with him. She would call his name and he would call her, she admitted her truth. He was a better fighter than anyone and he will prove it in this fight. She knew her words got into his heart, repeating them with a smirk and she shouted a loud Da in return, making sure he knew that confirmation was intense and crystal clear.

And it worked, he was brimming with confidence and finally won. He was concealed in the thick stone when she teleported to his location on the roof. Thanking him for his efforts of finally winning the card and for helping her get the card, and to be fair, after everything they both had to endure, the boy warrants those words. Softly speaking, until we meet again and the final farewell. 

Her heart would be fibbing if she said she didn’t mean those words. She met those words, despite how annoying she thought he was. 

The truth is she felt normal around him. 

Doing this was going to be a mistake on her part but she didn’t care. Going back to Aibo plausibly wasn’t a good idea, not when Tasuku was presumably still there and would take her in for breaking laws and being Death Shido in disguise. But the Russian was powerful and could take him on. So she didn’t fret, Magoroku would most likely worry. Probably saying something like they’ll be troubled if they discover her but he always worries. The academy wasn’t home but it felt like home, almost.

It’s been a few hours since the accident resulted and the school was already back into shape. As picturesque and spirited for the best Buddyfighters. The sun dangled above as it was glistening and the sky was a brilliant blue. As the birds were gliding high above the sky while chirping a melody, simultaneously with the waves and tunes of the trees.

It was always like this, just a normal warm summer day back at Aibo Academy. A few weeks since he felt somewhat relieved from his pain and sorrow. He grew, his personality did. No more worrying about getting zap for failures was a plus but something surely felt missing. But he masks the pain from everything else.

School life felt as strange as it always had. Tasuku coming to Aibo to become a student was one of them. He was, of course, one of the last people to know about it. 


	24. Chapter 24

### As expected

### Chapter Text

He hated the cold. The inside of the room felt crisp. A cold lonely feeling overtook him. He didn't want to be lonely here. He wanted to be the idol to the students here. He wanted others to notice and praise him, the attention. He clung to the power given to him. He wasn’t going to lose his position of prominence to some kid, it was all he had.

The office rested in silence, as the only sound was his thoughts and the pen as he wrote and stamped the papers. He concentrated on his commitment, folders, and paperwork. He had a pen in his hands as he was reading the notes in front of him. He didn’t have Sophia to help him with his work, and he didn’t like asking any of the members of the club to help, he didn’t want it from them; the student council president did all of the work as the students may believe.

He felt a pang of pain course his veins. His chest ache, his body sore and throbbing, and his mind felt crazed. He let out a thick sigh, allowing his pen to be brought to the desk as he frowned as he brought a hand to his chest. He rubbed it, trying to get rid of the sudden pain in his chest.

“Maybe I’m working too hard.” A reasonable response for this. It wasn’t unusual to be hardworking that included being sore. He was sure he was working too hard. Magoroku disregarded the weight on his shoulders and the pressure that came with it. 

The burden felt like nothing. He figured he should get back to his work and ignored the ache but like everything else, the plan didn’t go his way. Maybe, some relaxation would be nice. His office only felt colder, as if something was missing. Or rather, someone. He didn’t feel those familiar icy cold stare at him anymore. The emotionless stare. 

Being at the top was lonely at times. 

He knew first hand how it felt. But that was because he drove everyone away with his actions. He drove his peers away by his need for power and fame but he didn't care, they weren't needed in his perfect space anyway. But he did long for someone, anyone who was worthy enough. He guessed it was true, every king needs a queen, the outcome that was expected from loneliness. 

He waited for when Sophia would suddenly pop out from her portal and tell him, ‘He’s calling’ and be taken to their new hideout. It still took him off guard, when she came unexpectedly in the night or during the day. 

Vice President Sophia Sakharov. His partner in crime. His assistant. They were forced to work with one another, being ordered by Kyoya-sama. A white-haired like the winter-snow with a stoic stare, dawning different shades of blue and whites. Icy thick and bright sky-blue eyes. Only blinking slowly at him, but her expression didn’t alter, it was just indifferent. She didn’t even move. She was ruthlessly cold, so ruthless and loyal to Kyoya-sama. She was silent for the most part, only speaking when necessary or when she felt like the need to do so. Yet so mysterious, he didn't even know much about her, nothing about her personal life. She was more dangerous than the Buddy Police! Icy eyes would stare at him, devoid of expression.

He wasn't heartless and despite his egotistical nature, he did show to care for Ikazuchi and Sophia, and shockingly Gallows, too.

His thoughts plague of the white-haired stoic made of Winter Ice. He wanted her to back quickly, he couldn’t do without Sophia as much as he refused. He needed her, more than anything. He wanted her to come back but she couldn’t. He constantly chased after her, calling for her, and looking up to her for answers.

Thanks to Sophia, she was being hunted by the Buddy Police and was no longer his Vice-President. She saw the side of him that he’ll never show anyone, never and if he did to anyone else, he’ll be so bent on it. Personal space wasn’t an issue when he clumsily clung to her without Sophia’s opposing the idea of mocking him. He didn’t think only embraced her out of panic. Maybe it was because he wanted her to save him, even if she wouldn’t. Clinging to her felt safe, everything about her shoulders were safe. He just wanted to feel safe, reassured, comfortable, and all of the above. 

_Why can’t I stop thinking about her!?_

“Gesha-Gesha!” A mini serpentine skeleton with large silver talons claws as hands trailed him from the side. A torn blood-red scarf floating with his movements. His partner — Death Ruler, Gallows — was in his mini form as he came out of his card. He floated near the desk he was one. “You’ve finally noticed, geh?”

Magoroku raised a brow at his Buddy monster, “Notice what?”

“Your feelings for Big Sis Sophia, geh.”

“Wh-What are you talking about?” Magoroku furrowed his brow, as he pointed his index finger at his Buddy. He felt his heart leap into his chest. A strange feeling. What feelings? This is crazy! 

“You make things so obvious, geh, Magoroku.”

“What?”

“Use your head, Magoroku.”

Gallows let out a breath as his horns went down, He’ll discover it soon, geh. Before he regained it. What was Gallows getting at? Use his head? Magoroku did just that. Something related to Sophia. Feelings for her? He doesn’t mean...

His eyes dilated in shock. “Don’t tell me… Don’t tell me that…!”

Gallows went back into his card as his familiar laugher faded and the room fell to silence. 

“I’m in love with… Sophia!?”

_Why me?_

No fair! It was no fair at all! No matter how many times he'll like to forget, his body doesn't prove that. He protested and complained about the idea when he realized it. Of course, he would. It's not like he wanted to, okay maybe he did, but still! It has been days since Gallows hinted at it and he didn’t feel the same once he discovered it. How did Gallows know it before he did!? And did that mean, Sophia knows it, too!?

_I’m the Student Council President of Aibo Academy’s Junior High. I’m so skilled that I’m second-ranked in my grade! I’m Shido Magoroku… I shouldn’t have to feel this way!_

He gritted his teeth. Why must he fall for someone like her, Sophia Sakharov, of all people!? She probably didn't feel any sort of love at all! She probably had no heart either! She probably thought it was meaningless, and 'this is pointless'. 

_The greatest Buddyfighter in the world is me, Shido Magoroku. I’m the greatest fighter in history, Shido Magoroku! She should be grateful that I’ll consider her the perfect partner in the first place!_

Long ago, he discovered that it’s true that it’s hard to spot what is right under your nose. It was difficult to spot what was right underneath his nose. 

How can she ever think that? How dare she come into his life once more and change him!? 

How dare she take his heart without consulting him first! Stop that! Stop thinking about her!

He groaned. 

The feelings only grew. 

He frowned. He groaned, shoving his gloved hands into his face, "What should I do?" He whined. If he told her, that could ruin everything they already built! Sophia might not think of him the same and it pains him greatly. The last thing he wanted was to make everything awkward between them. If he told her soon, there will be trouble. “I never expected to actually be in love with her…! But if I told her now, there will be trouble!”

He acted like he didn't care for Gallows, but the truth was, he did but only would let it show when Gallows was shaking, admitting that he felt weird, 'G-Gallows!' He could only watch in shock before his Buddy involved. He was sure Gallows had some love for him too. But they wouldn't show it.

_“How are we going to do this?”_

_“Stay here with the Hundred Demons.”_

_“All right…” He nodded but was unsure. As she got on the rock. Activating her dark core. She stood on the highest rock as he was hiding near her back. Staying close to her. His eyes watched as he saw the dark aura surrounding her. His lips parted. Eyes widened underneath his mask. Her long white snow-like hair waving, her jacket and dress doing much of the same thing. A deep feeling in his gut grew as he witnessed her screaming, filling the dark air. It felt as if she was in pain by her screaming. Was she in pain? Why was she hurting herself like this?_

_“A-Are you okay, Sophia?”_

_“Don’t talk to me!”_

_She shot back, her tone bitter and stern. Cold as thick ice. He flinched and panic, lowering his body and hiding behind the small rock. He did it on instinct. Shouting at him in her annoyance probably wasn’t a good idea as he nervously shifted backward, a little scared at her tone but he wasn’t afraid of her but rather the large and stern tone she was using. And shortly, he noticed something from the sky. Gazing up, “Something’s teleporting here.”_

_Sophia felt her power draining from her. The life she had, everything being whittled away from her. Mind racing, heart pounding. Her body is aching. Her powers stopped as the aura left and waving came to a halt. Her vision blurred, her legs were unable to carry the weight of her body. Slowly, her eyes began to close. Seeing nothing but black on the other end._

_Shido eyes widened, as he jumped on the rock, reaching for her, only to miss. “S-Sophia!” All he could do was scream her name and watch in dread as she plummets with a harsh thud. He saw her body, laying perfectly lifeless on the rock, her face facing his way, “She’s stopped moving!”_

_He wasn’t sure what to do. What could he do in the first place? Everything felt like a crushing weight against him. He was worried. He cares about her. He needed her. Sophia!_

_Shido's head turned to face the large monster and he shouted, loudly. His body was frozen, mind racing. As the monster was awoken thanks to the Russian girl. Shido slumped to the floor as he whimpered. With one of his hands on the floor while the other, he held up._

_Her eyes slowly opened to all of the noise. Her hair drifting off to the side, waving casually. Only for her eyes to meet the boy’s horror. He was close to her, sitting down with her hand roughly near her body. She lifted her card from underneath her body, using the rest of her strength to drag them out of this mess. His eyes didn’t notice her movements, instead, they were kept in horror as he saw the fire being pushed towards them. Sophia teleported them both out of there before it got any worse._

_The time they teleported, his screams filled the area. Covering the side of his head, “We’re done for!” Closing his eyes tightly, taking in the area that they were going to get burnt alive and die together._

_Her eyes opened, turning to meet the boy who had his back face. With his hands on his helmet, “Shut up!” Her screams filled the area, so loud and commanding. That filled with annoyance. Her loud shout merely supplied the room as his frame flickers with surprise, slightly hunching back being taken off guard. She didn’t want to answer questions and she shouldn’t either. Her head was throbbing and her body aching._

_Shido body’s lifted up by her loud voice. He was shocked. Confused. Mingled with countless areas, removing his head from his hands. He re-opened his eyes._

_“I’m going to rest a little.”_

It played in his head, over and over again. No matter how many times he tried to ignore it, they were so close to death and he couldn’t do anything. There’s nothing he could’ve done there, nothing at all. That moment made him realized how they nearly died. 

After spending weeks refusing to accept his feelings, he finally accepted his feelings. 

Magoroku lowered himself on the desk as his frown deepened. He felt stuck here, so unsure.

"Gesha-Gesha!" His Buddy's laughter merely filled the room, as a gust of wind formed before he showed up alongside him, floating, "Magoroku. Are you still thinking about her, geh?" 

"Wait, how do you know that?" 

"You make things so easy to tell, Magoroku, geh." 

Magoroku was annoyed. How can he tell!? Or did he truly want to know? Probably not. 

Magoroku lips dipped to a frown. Did he make it easy to tell? "Do you think she noticed, Gallows?" 

“Of course, geh.” Magoroku felt his heart drop in his chest. “Just tell her, geh.” Gallows spoke that got him off guard, “It will sting only for a little but you’ll get over it, geh.”

“What am I going to tell her?” Magoroku placed his hands on the side of his head, not understanding. What was he supposed to tell her? He felt his chest ache, a painful feeling. “I don’t know a single thing about love!”

“Gesha-Gesha! Tell Big Sis Sophia you love her, geh.” 

“Do you think it’s easy to confess that to someone?” 

Gallows shrugged, “She probably won’t feel the same, geh. She doesn’t need you slowing her down… But it’s better than suppressing it, isn’t it? We don’t have much time left, geh.”

“I know that!” Magoroku fumbled, “But I have to wait for the perfect moment!” He had to make sure, the time was perfect or it wasn’t worth it. He wanted it to be perfect! “She’ll have to feel the same way at some point…”

His Buddy sweatdropped at him, “Magoroku. Are you serious about this, geh?”

“Y-Yes!” Magoroku snapped back, annoyingly. 

“I still don’t get it, geh.” Gallows rubbed his claw on his skull, “Why do you want to wait for a perfect moment to tell her, geh?”

“You sure are stupid, Gallows.” Magoroku pointed at the monster, “If I wait to tell her, it’ll give me enough time to make sure she feels the same way for me, too!” He smiled confidently, “In other words, once I know and finally tell her, she won’t reject me!”

“You sure are good at interpreting things in your own favor, geh.” Gallows noted, “But are you sure about this, geh?”

He nodded, “Very.”

There’s no reason to wait but just as they say, just in case. No matter what. Be cautious of everything and anyone who would ruin him. And with that, his victory would be known. Caution was necessary, playing it safe, and being smart was also important. As the saying goes, you can never be too cautious. And that meant, being careful about those around them and their power; even if he believed he was better than any of them. The only way to rule in this world. The school saw him as a king, and he had high control and power. He was horrified at the idea of losing it.

\---------

The whole room was silent. The silence that she felt so used too. It was nothing compared to everything else. This was pointless to think about. Meaningless. There’s no need to think about that. This was pointless. Meaningless. A Waste of time. And she hated doing meaningless things, and that meant thinking of them.

Her life was nearly taken from her in the blink of an eye, but that was for her loyalty. Once she failed, nothing but shame overtook her. Her stern and stoic expression were finally turned to distress and shame. _I was unable to retrieve Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez. I was not powerful enough._

Sophia wordlessly gazed at the cotton-like material in the hideout, lost in her train of thought. Shido also apologizes alongside her, which wasn’t needed but did so anyway. He probably felt the same distress she was. Shido disturbed her thoughts. 

Her chest pound. She thought it was all pointless. Meaningless. Nothing was going to benefit from this. She saved him from dying and being burnt alive for a few reasons. One of them was that he was still needed, he was annoying and was a lot of trouble to deal with but not unless. For one, she enjoyed the hidden food from below his room.

It's pointless to care, she believed. Why did she care? She shouldn't yet she felt a pang something in her chest. 

She'll just throw him away, make him disappear when she has no more use for him. Or when Kyoya-sama didn't find a need for his cause. She’ll leave him for dead, it was simple.

She narrowed her eyes. There’s not much time left.

Today was a day, she teleported unexpectedly to the office. It was usually that she brought her to him now but she decided to come here. 

“Shido.” He turned to face her stoic stare, “Come with me.”

“Huh?” 

She teleported them before he got another word in. He blinked as he gazed around.

“Hey, where’s Gratos-sama?” Magoroku placed a hand on his waist as he looked around. The monster was no here.

“Gesha-Gesha!” Gallows came out of his card, “Looks like the big guy is finally sleeping, geh.”

Gratos-sama sleeps? Difficult to believe. But there has to be something new for him. 

Magoroku turned back to the girl, who was gazing forward. Her eyes glued to something but he couldn’t tell what. “Does he have a new mission for us?”

Sophia shook her head, no. “Shido. Do you know where he is?”

He blinked, “What?” He was confused. 

She narrowed her eyes. Not the answer she wanted. “You have information about the whereabouts of Gratos-sama, don’t you?” She sought, “Tell me where he is.”

“No. Why are you asking me that!?” Beats him. How would he even know that!? Why was this girl asking him that?

Sophia focused her gaze, frowning. It seemed like Gratos-sama doesn’t tell him everything as he told her.

“Did you bring me here just to ask?”

“Maybe.”

Magoroku raised his brows, confused, “Then, why did you bring me here?” Even if she said a vague maybe, he was going to ask it anyway. He didn’t mean to make it so bitter or cold.

“You’ll see.” She took a quick glance at him from the side as their eyes locked for a mere moment. 

“Do you want me to stand and wait here, Sophia?”

“Da.”

“I see.” Magoroku lips curved a smiled, “Oh! Does this mean we can catch up?” 

“Don’t get it wrong.” Sophia noted, “We’re just waiting for Gratos-sama to return. Nothing more.”

Magoroku dismissively waved, “That’ll be boring!” He posed shifted, as he placed a hand in the air and the other on his waist, “Communication is important for teamwork after all!” 

“There’s nothing important we need to discuss.”

“No, there’s something important we could discuss.” Magoroku was voicing his thoughts, “Oh! Like our feelings! I like you a lot! In fact, I-I love you!”

“Magoroku! You told her, geh!”

Once was a bright smile was shortly drowned by the pit of worry coming from his core as her eyes trailed with the realization of his thoughts. Don’t tell him… he actually… Eyes went wide on impact, everything felt surreal.

“Oh no!” He placed a hand on his mouth as he stepped back. Looking off to the side, he wasn’t supposed to tell. He completely forgot about that! This wasn’t good.

Sophia snapped her head at him, surprised. Icy eyes studying him sternly.

“There goes your plan of waiting, geh.”

Magoroku narrowed his eyes at Gallows, “You were no help at all!” He turned to face the monster, pointing his finger, “You should have said so sooner…!”

“This isn’t the first time you were talking too much, geh.” He noted, “Why, just the other day… you told Davide everything, geh.” 

“Tell me. Is that true?” Sophia asked, her expression didn’t fluctuate.

“Wh-What is true?”

“She’s talking about the confess, Magoroku, geh.”

“Confess? What confession? I didn’t confess anything.” Magoroku brought his hands up and shrugged dramatically, “Y-You must have misheard.” Magoroku tries to regain his composure, which for the most worked if he wasn’t just a mess right now. 

“Gesha-Gesha! You really didn’t know that she knew before you told her, geh?”

“She heard absolutely everything.” 

“No fair! This is not how I wanted things to turn out!” He moped, “It was supposed to be a special moment like in the movies and manga I read!” He waved his hands as he gritted and closed his eyes, tears.

Gallows sweatdropped, “You drew a plan from romance novels… that will not end well, geh.”

“I had it all planned and everything!”

“Since when do your plans ever work out, geh?”

Magoroku backed himself on one of the large pillars. He felt his back hit against it, he couldn’t move anymore. “S-Sophia!?” He flinched as she smacked one of her hands on the pillar. He felt his body unavoidably quivered. 

“It’s best not to keep secrets.”

“Th-That’s funny. We’re hiding plenty of them from the Buddy Police.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Y-You probably lied too…”

* * *

_“From what I see, you’re not capable of fighting.”_

_Magoroku’s right. He knows that! He’s also a concern for his master. Ikazuchi-sama’s not fit to fight, well not in his current conditions. But there’s not much that he, nor Sophia could possibly do to help his pain._

_Deep purple raises in the room. “I could eat you fools instead!”_

_He yelps in a panic as his eyes widen. He whimpers while his eyebrows shivering. He finds himself backing up and moving closer towards Sophia. He places his gloved hands on her upper shoulders and back, holding them there for safety and protection. Those dreadful sensations of fear taking over him in ways he couldn’t forget._

_She hears those cries from the corner but doesn’t stop him. She feels the touch but doesn’t flinch or move away. Sophia’s not afraid of him. She must rather use her logic than emotions. Her head and shoulders never slump in face of his taunts._

_Sophia closed her eyes and lowered her head as she began to whisper, “We’ll just have to figure something out.”_

_He looks at her. He still worries._

—

_It’s a bitterly cold night, that’s he brought here by the white-haired. They’re deep within the cave of their Master’s hideout. The sun was down and the cave was colder that way. She doesn’t mind the colds. She prefers the crisp cold air._

_He finds himself clinging to her lower arm with both of his hands. He’s clinging to her again. His knees back, making him appear shorter than Sophia, despite being taller than her. His eyes glance up at her._

_Her expression is indifferent and stern as always. Her bright icy blue eyes gazing at the scene in front of her. She doesn’t appear to care or even mind him clinging. She doesn’t push him away or kicks him to the roofs, as one would think she would._

_It’s a few minutes and nothing’s happening. Once, he feels more at ease. Slowly, he lets her go himself. He brings his arms closer to him but he doesn’t remove his gaze from her._

_Her eyes narrow. “They may be heading this way.”_

_“Wh-What is?”_

_His nervousness doesn’t stop. What is she talking about? What is heading this way?_

_She doesn’t reponses. It’s not long before, the voice of the loud monster rung in his ears. He yelps in a panic before he covers his ears, whimpering._

—

_She teleports them out of the cave again. With his arms still clinging to her once more. His knees still back. His gaze never fades from her._

_“Sophia, what are we going to do?” His tone fills with nothing but worries, “If we go out now, we’ll have big trouble.”_

_The last thing he wants is big trouble. She takes out the Black Skull, throwing it into the air. Huh? Ahh?! He yelps as her arms knock him to the floor._

_“Darkness Barrier, activate!”_

He yelps and jumps, touching her shoulders while he whimpers in fear. He often clings to her, bucking his knees inward, making himself appear shorter than he was. He doesn’t ask to do it but does it on impulse. She doesn’t back away or push him, not even mocking him or telling him to remove his hands. She’s not even bothered by his touch, neither does her expression. Shortly, it becomes a small habit within the cave.

He trusts her enough to show his weakness, his fears, and cowardness; something that he’ll be worrying and panicking about if anyone else he didn’t know was there. He hopes that she’ll protect him, save him and shield him from the zapping. She never does, believing it was well deserved. It’s long after that.

* * *

_Until we meet again._

She gets a feeling that their paths will cross again. Someday or someplace they will. It’s fate. 

It’s not surprising that Kyoya-sama manages to clear her name of being Death Shido and dropped all charges held against her. He’s always good at getting himself and anyone who works for him, out of trouble with a single sway. She thought as much. It’s not unexpected that Kyoya-sama would grant her permission to go back to Aibo Academy, finally returning to her place of being the student council president with a new mission.

She dutifully nods with a Da. She wouldn't dare go against his wishes. He was a God and going against him is like going against nature. 

Kyoya-sama believes she was much better in the hands of the other, more preferably in Shido Magoroku’s hands. That she works better with a team. How did he put it? Shido helps root her. She denies it. She’s better off working alone. As Gallows once put it, he'll just slow her down. Then again, the tan-haired did help a lot. At this point in time, they went through more things imaginable together. He’s so much trouble. But to deal with it anyway.

She knows her way around the many halls to the large building. She stops in front of the familiar door. The office to the student council room. She’s been in this room countless times before that it feels natural. She grabs the doorknob and slides the door open. 

“Please, knock before you enter—!”

“Shido.” She takes a step inside. He’s smiling down at the papers, being ready to look up at the voice.

“Huh?” He halts his words. He blinks as he flinches, his body tensing up. Finally, glazing up from his paperwork from the desk. He knows her voice from anywhere. His navy eyes catch her icy stare from across the room. She closes the door behind her.

“S-Sophia!?” He stammers, appearing surprised to see her, “Wh-What are you doing here!?”

“I will be returning as Aibo Academy's vice president. Kyoya-sama’s orders.”

“Oh?”

* * *

She gets told by Shido that someone was coming, a transfer student. 

"Oh? Why, if it isn't Ryuenji Tasuku?" Magoroku greets with hands behind his back. A smile on his lips. "Welcome to Aibo Academy!"

"Shido Magoroku." Tasuku nods, "I'm glad to be here. I wasn't expecting to see you."

"As student council president, it's only natural that I take new students on school tours."

"Thanks." From the corner, blood-red eyes notice the icy figure standing close to the tan-haired. "Sophia Sakharov!"

She stoically turns to his voice, as he’s glaring warily at her. As expected. His posture completely changed once he saw her. But she says nothing, making waves for the tan-haired to talk.

Magoroku slightly panics but gestures his hand to the girl, “Let me introduce you once more to our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov!”

She nods, “Da.”

"You better not be here to cause any more trouble." Tasuku warily stares at her, “What are you trying to pull here back at Aibo?"

Pull here? Tasuku is skeptical of her. Even after being discovered as Death Shido, she was hunted down and warrant an arrest by the Buddy Police. She expects no less from the Buddy Boy Wonder.

"I've been granted permission to come back." 

She expected that much but she didn't care. It was pointless. Meaningless. She doesn't like doing meaningless things. He didn't trust her, even after everything they were through together. She didn't care. He was Kyoya-sama's foe. It was none of his business to know her goals.

"Are you and Gaen Kyoya planning something, again?" 

—

It’s not long before the tan-haired awkwardly intervenes. He wants to show the boy wonder around the school.

She silently nods and follows without many words. She walks down the halls with them. As the president talks about the rooms, with hands behind his back, knowing his way around the school. On occasion, she catches a glimpse of someone watching her. It’s Tasuku, eyeing her from the sidelines. She looks back, stoically and he turns away hastily.

It’s not long before girls from the classes notice and run out to meet the boy wonder cop. 

Magoroku and Sophia already were ahead from before as they looked back at the group. Sophia views with hands to her side, impassively. The president was still smiling, with hands behind his back.

“Classes are still in session, everyone! Go back to your classrooms!” 

“Student Council President Shido Magoroku.”

Another voice takes them away. They both turn.

“Oh? If it isn’t Mikado Gao!”

Mikado Gao walks towards the two, “President Shido. Why are you in the Elementary school division building?”

“I was taking a transfer student on a tour.”

“A transfer student?”

“That’s right. Someone that you all know very well.” Magoroku lifts one of his hands and closes his eyes as he shifts, “A super-celebrity, well-known as a genius Buddyfighter.” He flinches back up, tilting his head slightly as his brows tucks, re-opening his eyes as he explains further, “The boy wonder of the Buddy Police, fighting evil and saving the day!”

“I’ve taken a leave of absence from the Buddy Police.”

Magoroku expression shifts at the voice. He frowns, appearing unhappy. Sophia says nothing in reply as she watches.

* * *

“I’m suddenly feeling really tired.” He leads back on the sofa. He crosses his legs and places his hands behind his head. “Maybe I’m working too hard.”

Naturally. It makes sense for him to reach that conclusion. Behind the scenes, naturally, as the student council president, he works hard so that everyone can have a secure student life. 

She stoically nods, “Da.”

“I think I’m going to take a little nap, now.” There’s nothing wrong with that, he thinks. At least, as far as he knows his plate wasn’t full of things to do. He lets out a soft yawn as he closes his eyes, “Be sure to wake me up, Sophia.”

“Da.” She nods again.

He ends up falling asleep as expected. A few minutes later, his body ends up slipping from the position he was in before as he slightly stirs. Her eyes slightly widen involuntarily as his head falls to her dress. She looks down to find him still sleeping soundly. His lips curve to a soft smile.

He’s not a very heavy sleeper but he’s not light, either. 

She watches him sleep before, well from cameras. He trusts her. He watches her sleep before, well from passing out from heavy exhaustion. She trusts him. 

She lifts one of her hands, touching his soft hair. His short yet sensitive tan-colored hair was quite soft and well brushed. She brushes the strains for a few minutes. Her eyes glued to his frame. She likes it when he’s asleep, things are peaceful and he’s quite quiet.

She never wakes him up, but shortly leaves afterward. Teleporting out from underneath him.

The next day, he complains and whines to her about not waking him up and how he’s sore now.

* * *

Sometimes it happens. It’s unexpected but almost expected. 

The boy found himself buried in her jacket, on her chest, trying to get comfortable.

A few seconds have passed before she feels his arms draped over her skin. She feels the arms around her arm, as he clings to her. 

Naturally, he does it out of fear. An egotistical coward that he is. But this time it’s not a fearful impulse. 

He ends up following asleep in her arms.

* * *

The first time she stoically walks up to him. It’s unexpected. She wraps her arms around his waist, clinging to the back of his green uniform shirt. As she places her head on his chest. 

It takes him by surprise. He clumsily yelps and twitches as he feels the contact. He tenses up. His cheeks burning up as his muscle tightens. He’s confused and unsure. Keep his arms up midway while his fingers awkwardly tense. Sweat softly pouring. He blushes.

“S-Sophia?” He asks, stuttering, “Wh-What are you doing?!”

Her icy eyes glance up to meet his surprised gaze. She’s silent. He’s blushing. Her expression is impassive. Always been. She could hear his heartbeats in his chest, see his gaze, hear his voice. She sees his blush. He’s a lot of trouble to deal with but she deals with him anyway.

There’s something warm here. He’s a blanket. He’s surprisingly soft and warm. Like a teddy bear. No, he’s a teddy bear dressed in puffy green clothes. Her teddy bear. 

He doesn’t tell her to stop this or complains. It takes some time for him to slowly relax and give in. He clumsily wraps his arms around her, almost hesitant but does so. It draws her closer. She feels his arms but doesn’t move from her spot.

He’s calling. Kyoya-sama. The moment doesn’t last as one it may seem. As she’s the first to break apart. “He’s calling.” The first words that came from her lips. Her expression doesn’t change neither did the tone of her voice. 

“Huh?” He feels the warmth fade as he becomes confused. She’s the first to leave the warmth that they were sharing together.

“Wait!” He reaches out his hand, in a panic. “Don’t leave me!”

She’s always the first to leave. It falls back to silence. 

Their height difference becomes useful and quite convenient. She discovers. He’s taller, but that’s to be expected of his older, two-year gap in age. 

The second time, he’s talking. Or rather, he’s complaining.

“Since when did they get so popular?!” He pouts, clearly annoyed. How dare they…?! He sees the news. It’s everywhere. “Mikado Gao and that Nanana Paruko girl are supposedly dating, and now he, and Nanana Paruko are rising in popularity! It’s so annoying!” Since when did people care so much about relationships anyway? Who knew it’ll be so easy yet so difficult?! Why is their relationship so special anyway?! “I, Shido Magoroku, the Student Council President, should be the idol of all the students! Not some elementary schoolers!”

“You being unpopular is nothing new, geh.”

She watches as he shoves his hands to his face, whimpering dramatically as his shoulders bounce with emotions. “What should I do?”

“Use your head, Magoroku.” Gallows spoke, “You have big sis Sophia, geh.”

Magoroku stops crying, removing his hands. That’s right! He’s dating Sophia! He’ll make sure his plans will work. 

“Oh! I get it!” He turns to the white-haired. His eyes glisten with an idea. “I’ll use Sophia and make them…!” 

He thinks of a simple plan, one without failure. If he announces to the students that their student council president is dating their vice president, his repetition will bound to rise up and people will notice him! It’s perfect. He giggles. 

She narrows her eyes, “That’s not happening.”

He pouts. No fair! “How can you know that?!”

“There’s no use.”

The girl will go so far as to make his wish of being popular true. Sometimes it should be expected. This is one of them. 

Not long he shifts. His hands were finally down when she swiftly moves. 

“S-Sophia?!” 

She places her hands on his shirt and leans up. Her head’s resting on his chest. Her stoic eyes meeting his gaze. 

He shivers, his body tenses as his arms were up, fingers awkwardly curve. His eyes widen as he awkwardly stands there once more. Her soft white that’s almost like snow, tickles his skin. 

“Gesha-Gesha!” Gallows laughs and mocks Magoroku as expected.


	25. Loyatly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t long before, the Omni Lord working for Kyoya-sama came with the original Dark Core to free her. The stone from her body slowly melting away as she began to feel her body again. Once was a smile swiftly was brought back to a frown. Small talk was pointless. Meaningless. The only thing on her mind was her mission, nothing more, nothing less.

It wasn’t long before, the Omni Lord working for Kyoya-sama came with the original Dark Core to free her. The stone from her body slowly melting away as she began to feel her body again. Once was a smile swiftly was brought back to a frown. Small talk was pointless. Meaningless. The only thing on her mind was her mission, nothing more, nothing less. 

She didn’t bother to respond to him as he asked if she was okay, instead, she turned away. They were busy, tracking down the Inverse Omni Lord cards. She managed to get all of them, so far. 

There’s only one left. Shido.

Her icy eyes glanced up at the stone, meeting the person’s statue. The stone didn’t belong to the tan-haired student council president.

“So this one took Shido’s place.” 

She wasn’t surprised. This was something he would do. Someone like Shido went so far as to use someone else to fight for him, instead of fighting his own battles. It didn’t surprise her. He might’ve been confident about himself but he was a studious coward. Knowing him, he’ll use that tactic to escape being turned to stone. But where was Shido? Did he really run off? She shouldn’t care now.

“He fought, and turned to stone.” The Omni Lord noted, “Well, let’s retrieve the Inverse Omni Lord.” 

Even she met him days before this all happened, she was shocked to see someone who kept her a pet and harmed her working for someone like Kyoya-sama. Sophia silently accepted that fate. If that’s Kyoya-sama’s wishes, then it’s her function to follow him. She wouldn’t object. She would never go against his wishes. As long as Kyoya-sama was content with his gifts. As long as Kyoya-sama got what he wanted, she will go to any heights or lengths to do so. Ruthlessly, as well.

“Stop right there.” 

Sophia blinked, her thoughts being interrupted. She let out a small confused sound as she turned, “Ryuenji Tasuku?”

It was him. The boy stepped closer, glaring warily at the two villains. “Suzaku Kenran. Just as I thought, you’re…”

Sophia stoically stood there, watching.

Kenran shrugged, “Given the circumstances, I guess I have no good excuses.” As he explained his whole reasoning. The world. Gaen Kyoya. Kyoya-sama was giving to save this world.

Sophia was staring stoically as Tasuku, Kenran, and Gao were all talking. Sophia sets her eyes on the stone. Raising her hand as if she was trying to get a sense of power. But she felt nothing. Not even his core case nor card was located here. Where is the card?

“Why are you dawdling? Hurry up!”

She stared. She wasn’t dawdling. Nothing, there was nothing. “It’s not here.” Sophia brought her hand down. “It’s already been removed.”

Shido… did he really remove the card?

“It can’t be.”

Jack came out of his mini form and threatened them.

Sophia stoically hunched now, lifting her card, “First, we’ll retrieve the rest of the Inverse Omni Lords.” Warily and annoyed. She wasn’t going anywhere. Sophia teleported them

_Until we meet again._

It wasn't at all surprising that Kyoya-sama managed to clear her name of being Death Shido and dropped all charges held against her. He was always good at getting himself and anyone he worked with without trouble with a single sway. She thought as much. It wasn't unexpected that Kyoya-sama would grant her permission to go back to Aibo Academy, finally returning to her place of being the student council president. 

She dutifully nodded with a Da. She wouldn't dare go against his wishes. He was a God and going against him is like going against nature. 

Kyoya-sama believed she was much better in the hands of the other. That she worked better with a team. How did he place it? Shido helped root her. 

She denied it. She was better working alone. As Gallows once put it, he'll just slow her down. Then again, the tan-haired did help a lot. He helped her and she thanked him. 

* * *

“Oh, he’s so amazing!” He swung around his seat as he felicitously hummed. Twirling his hair around as he dreams. His mind was lost in his thoughts. Something that Sophia thought she would _never_ hear _Shido_ state of all things.

“Who’s amazing, geh?”

“Mister Wisdom, the C! E! O!” He brought up the magazine he had on his lap.

“Wisdom?” Sophia suspected.

“Yes!” He dramatically gasped, as his eyes widened as his face paled, “W-Wait! Don’t tell me that... you don’t know who Mister Wisdom is!?” 

“Kyoya-sama talked about him before.”

“Wisdom is among the top 100 people responsible for the world’s future! He’s super-famous! Super-cool! He’s even a great buddyfighter on top of that!” He drew out his comic to her, a picture of the male displaying, “Look! Read this!” 

Her lips were drawn to a frown. Kyoya-sama told her many things, one of them was a fable told by Shido. He doesn’t know it’s a lie, of course, no one knew. The whole sheet was filled with subtle lies that people didn’t overlook. Kyoya-sama was the greatest, he should be praised for his ideals.

“Oh! The new park should be opening up soon! He’s going to come on later for the announcement!” He clapped his hands together, “Do you want to come with me, Sophia?”

“I don’t have time for parks.” She shifted away causing him to look at her in bewilderment. She got up from the chair and turned to leave, “I’m busy. I have to leave.”

“Sophia! Wait!” He brought his hand up to face her. She didn’t bother to respond as she teleported out of there.

“Huh? What’s wrong with her?”

“Big Sis Sophia probably didn’t like the way you talked about him.”

Magoroku shook his head, “No, of course not! She’s probably busy…” He frowned for a moment, “But I wanted to enjoy the day at the park with her.”

“Hurry up, Magoroku! Don’t want to be late, geh.”

“Oh, right!” Magoroku got up, “They should be announcing it soon! Let’s go!”

Shortly he felt his worries for his beloved slowly washed away as he heard the loud voice on the speaker. He was so excited, simply waiting for Wisdom to announce his fresh start and here he was, near the center of it all! The place was packed.

As he walked, his eyes caught notice of the familiar faces. In front of him. He became delighted to see those familiar voices.

“Hey! If it isn’t Gao!” He smiled brightly before re-opening his eyes ans swaying his head to the side, “Are you all going to play at the park too?”

“Oh, actually we’re…” Kanata started.

“Who the heck is this?”

“Oh! He’s so wonderful!” Magoroku couldn’t hold back his passion as stars laced his eyes, “Mister Wisdom, the C! E! O!” Magoroku brought his hands up in the end, “Wisdom is among the top 100 people responsible for the world’s future! He’s super-famous!” His voice was filled with wavering excitement. “See?” He even brought his books for the ride! “Look!” He shut his eyes as his face grew in color, a pink. He’s blushing. “And here, too!” The magazines to the prized magazine collection he had in his room. Three books of his many on his shelves. 

Gao only yanked the papers from his hand and starts ripping them up.

“Hey! What did you do that for?”

He was upset by that outcome but couldn’t do much. Besties, this was his day off and he needed to relax from everything. And that met from the past, from his weird relationship with Sophia to his projects from the student council and school life. He promised to spend this whole day having plenty of fun and not deal with the pressure of life.

And the next day, he signed the paper to have a metal detector near the red escalators

Today, Magoroku stood with his arms behind his back as he was ready. Smiling proudly as he stood straight and tall.

“All students, line up single file.”

Gallows was floating besties him. Watching as the kids didn’t really do that. “Hey, Magoroku.” Gallows turned to his human Buddy, “Why are you searching personal belongings all of a sudden?”

“Occasionally showing off my power as the student council president…” Magoroku smirk, as he moved his hands from behind his back. He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, “That’s the key to controlling the foolish students of this school.”

“Oh, I see.”

“Yikes!” His eyes snapped open from this and he sweatdropped His whole body tensed as he found Gao was in front of him, smiling. “Mikado Gao!” Dramatically he pointed his finger at him and waved it up and down, “Were you just eavesdropping on my conversation?”

“Something about showing off your power as the student council president, I think?”

“Yikes again!” Magoroku drew back as his body tensed further. He was sweating and shaking. 

Mikado shifted closer, leading forward causing Magoroku to shiver. The only thing keeping them apart is his hands, that was tensed in the air near his chest. His eyes dilated Something about his expression was taunting, the president wasn’t so sure what it was. He’s too close but didn’t push away. He’s trembling uncontrollably.

“And I think I heard something about controlling the foolish students of this school?”

“He heard absolutely everything.” Gallows was right, speaking for him.

Magoroku swung to the side, looking away as his hands shifted with his finger pointing upward, “Y-You must have misheard.” Magoroku tries to regain his composure. He closed his eyes as he brought a hand to his chest, pressing his tips against his fabric, and cupped his other hand into the palm of his hand. “This search of personal belongings was started simply for the purpose of defending the safety of this school!”

“I see. Them I must have misheard.”

Magoroku was pleased with that answer, placing the back of his hands on his waist as his eyes opened, “Th-That’s right.” Before he changes his position once again. Placing one of his hands behind his back and using the opposite “Now that that’s cleared up, get out of here!” 

“Don’t you need to search my belongings?”

“I’ll give you a special exception.”

“Thank you!” Mikado ran past him.

As he opens one of his eyes, watching him do so. With a smirk. Before he loses his composure. Lowering his frame and placing his hand on his chest, he let out a big breath of air. Feeling his heart rate coming down for his dread. He swayed back up and veered his body to the central.

“Now, let’s start over and continue…” He opened his eyes proudly before he paused. “Deh?” No one was there, at least not anymore. “Wait, everyone’s gone now!” He dramatically pouts and moved his body like a child.

The sound of heavy metal crackling took him out of his deep thoughts and stops his pouting with a single wave of confusion. Huh? He moves closer, taking a look at Mikado Gao.

Magoroku drew back with his hands on his finger near his lips and bottom face, “Y-Yikes!”

His whole body tensed up once more, “You just headed that way a moment ago… so why are you coming from this direction now?” 

Was he going insane? No, he knew what he saw! Magoroku kept his hands up as he stared confusingly at Gao, “What is it?” He questioned, “You’re acting a little strange.”

Gao brought his hands up

“Huh?” Magoroku lips parted further as he shifted.

Before he knew it, he felt a robust grip smacking him on his chin. The punch was hard, metal almost. He screamed in anguish as he was hurled to the tree bunches near the stairs. Being unable to do anything about it. Dropping harshly on the grass. His subconscious spinning, body aching. Moaning and groaning. 

He forces himself back up, using a stick to keep his balance. With shaky legs but trains to move his body up those stairs, he had a difficult time climbing up those stairs, taking his time. “What a terrible Ordeal that was…” His arms wiggling as he tries to keep his grip. His body shaking and his mind spinning. Strands of his hair were out of place and his clothes were dirty and filled with muddy spots.

He pushes himself towards the school, going to the nurse for aid would be preferred but also he was capable of doing his own. So went to get bandaged for his bruised and bloody chin, fixing up. He used to take care of bandages when he was younger when his father wasn’t there and he had no mother. Despite whining and complaining about the constant pain, he can handle this.

He keeps his big stick to keep his hold. He pushes himself inside Aibo’s fighting stage. 

“Wait just a minute!” He angrily shoves the door open, revealing his scowl, or at least he was trying to. Roughly opening the large doors with his gloved hands.

_“What’s the deal with his chin?”_

_“That’s a huge bandage!”_

Like those monsters really cared for him. He doubts it but ignores everyone else.

He goes straight for, “Mikado Gao!” His eyes met with his confused stare. “You committed an act of violence against me, your student council president!” He shut his eyes tightly as he raised his free hand, “You’re going to be held responsible for this!” Only to whimper as he feels the stick of his bandages and bruised aching. He brought his hands up.

“I assaulted who?”

“It’s no use playing dumb!” Magoroku shouted annoyingly, his eyes flared with hate as his brows knitted. He drawback and pointed at his bandaged chin, “My injured chin is irrefutable proof!”

“Gao would never do a thing like that,” Batzz scoffed.

“I’m sure this weird human is lying!”

“You’re calling me a liar?” Magoroku anger only grew, he couldn’t keep his cool anymore. As he was hunched, glaring coldly at those small monsters, “I can’t stand by and let that pass!” His shoulders bounce with emotions. 

He wasn’t the trees that you can take down and remove, and nothing would happen. He was the fighter. Magoroku was sick of being treated like mud in the dirt. He gritted his teeth as his lips shiver, holding back his urge to scream. He couldn’t let this pass. 

“You’re definitely a lair, Mister Student Council President.”

WHAT? He twisted his head, as he gritted further. How dare he! He glared daggers at Mikado Gao. His whole body now quaking with fury, he felt so much of it. He cupped his free hand, digging his fingers into his rudder. The feeling of drawing blood from his nails. 

“Then why don’t you settle the problem with a Buddyfight?” Another voice came in. The bright blue and white-haired spoke.

Huh? Magoroku paused at that idea. His expression seemed to calm for a moment but stayed silent.

“Buddyfight is a mirror that reflects Buddyfighters’ hearts. So we’ll be able to figure out who’s lying right away.”

Magoroku narrowed his eyes, “Of course I’ll accept this challenge.”

Gao agreed with him. Before turning to face him.

They both glared coldly at one another. Magoroku wasn’t lying. He was attacked and he’ll prove it!

They may it to the battlefield. He tossed the comprehensive and heavy thick stick to the side, not needing it anymore. He grabs his deck as Gallows followed him.

“Today’s the day!” He pointed at the boy, “I’ll finally give Mikado Gao a thorough defeat!”

Gao Luminize first.

He brough his deck up, “Be defeated by your own power! Luminize! Succumb to a Marionette Death!”

Paruko called a Buddyfight.

“Raise the flag!” They spoke in unison.

“Thunder Emperor’s Fangs!”

“Darkness Dragon World!”

Paruko explained the meaning of this Buddyfight. His everything was on the line, his innocence and reputation are on the online. The president’s turn was first but did nothing for his turn. He had nothing in his hand worth playing or rather, no monsters to play. Only spells. 

“Why didn’t I draw any monsters?!” WHY? He whined and complained, crying.

Gao’s turn was now as he did his charge and draw. He called his buddy and equip an item.

Magoroku whimpered as he brought his hands up, as he was pushed off his shiver heels. He regained his composure.

As he took his Buddy card, “I buddy call Bone Master, Rebel Gallows to the right!”

“Gesha-Gesha.” Gallows did as he was told, “Now I’ll puppet you, geh.”

Magoroku pointed at the monster, “Rebel Gallows’ ability, activate!” He wore a proud face, “He controls Barlbatzz and makes him attack the fighter!” Magoroku's features glowed with determination as he narrows his brows.

“Gesha-Gesha. Batzz. Time for you to become my marionette, geh!” The strings burst out as he steeped the monster into his grip as he attacked Gao.

Magoroku cupped his hand, shaking with anger, “Time for you to pay for calling me a liar!” As he gritted his teeth as arm shaking. His brows furrowed. 

And finally, Gao Overturns. The effect that could only be met under certain effects. Gao met all of them. The area was saturated with blurry grey. That met, he’s going to lose...

“At this rate, I’m going to lose!” Magoroku was visibly sweating as his whole body was grey around him. Everything around him was. His hand kept shaking as he dug his fingers deeper into his rubber. No, his whole body was bouncing. He can’t let it happen. He narrowed his eyes, “In that case…” 

His eyes were laden with determination as his short locks waved. “Bone Master!” He drew his hand high as it can go into the air as he shouted his whole body was glowing with the bright yellow of gold. “Rebel Gallows!” He started to draw the whole Japanese symbol in front of him. “Overturn!”

Paruko screams in shock, shouting nonsense as he didn't listen.

“Now, take this!” He smirked.

“Overturn?” Gallows sounded confused as he turned to his Buddy, “I don’t have one of those.”

Magoroku sweatdropped as he dropped to the floor. Mind spinning. What? How? Why? He picked himself from off the floor, “If I can’t win this Buddyfight, I’ll be falsely painted as a liar!” Magoroku words held true, for one. He wouldn’t lie about something like this. “I can’t…” His whole body shaking, “I can’t afford to lose, no matter what!”

His eyes were laden with truth. If Sophia is watching, which he highly doubted, she’ll think he’s also a liar and doing it for attention. Would Sophia really think that? Would she just walk out and leave him alone? The fact that she was staying was a mystery.

Gao activates his final phrase. 

Magoroku brought his hands up as he panicked, whimpering as his body tensed. He could do nothing to stop this. “This is bad!” He brought his hands to his face as he felt sick.

“What am I going to do?” His body swayed around, as his position kept shifting, “What am I going to do?”

Magoroku forced himself out of the fighting stage when no one was looking. He divulged. He felt abashed by himself. How could he lose? It wasn’t his fault. He felt truly sick. He sat on the wooden painted bench with his hands on top of his head and body hunched. Looking sadly at the floor.

“It was a fight I couldn’t afford to lose… and I lost.”

He lifted himself up as his eyes widened before he turned to face the sound.

He brought his hands down as he stared confusingly, “M-Mikado Gao.”

“President Shido. I apologize.”

Magoroku flinched, “Huh?”

“By facing you in a Buddyfight, I could tell you weren’t lying. I’m sorry I suspected you of lying. Please accept my apology.” 

Magoroku lets out a noise of shock. His lips parted. His eyes were genuinely filled with a feeling he rarely showed or felt. Someone felt bad for him. Someone said sorry, no one, NOT EVEN SOPHIA SAKHAROV! His lover ever spoke those words to him before. 

He was silent, so uncertain of how to suitably react to something like this. Magoroku felt his face burned as if it was on fire, his cheeks were now stained with red. The feeling of the sun sulking his frame felt more like it really. He was flustered. A strange feeling overtook his chest. He shut his lips as his body loosened. He lets out a breath, being unsure of how he should probably respond to this.

He hastily turned his head and closed his eyes, “A-As long as you understand the truth!”

“President Shido…"

Something about this whole ideal felt oddly strange.

“H-Hey, look at that!”

Their eyes turned to face whatever it was that everyone was screaming at.

Magoroku pushed him out of his seat, so unsure. There it was, the thing that attacked him casually wandering by here. He was shocked. His body tensed. 

…

"Shido."

He blinks, "Huh? Sophia!" He was shaken, "Wh-What are you doing here?" 

She steps inside of the room, "I've decided." He raised a brow. "I would like to come back to Aibo Academy as the student council Vice President." 

He nodded, "Of course!" Smiling, "You're going to need to fill out the enrollment papers again, and…"

“There’s no need,” She pulled out the folder from her jacket, "I already did all of the necessary paperwork needed." 

"Oh?" He smiles proudly, “I see you came prepared as always! So you.”

“Da.” 

But his smile drops, "But you were going to come back whether or not I would approve or disapprove your decision?" 

Meaning, he had no say in that. Once again. But really was it his say? He did suggest this idea months ago and it only took about now for this to happen.

"I think we both know that you would not disapprove of me coming back."

“You’re right! I wouldn’t disprove it… you know me so well, Sophia!” He hates that she knew that but it was true. Maybe in the past, he would consider never allowing her back but that was the old him. “In that case, welcome back vice president Sophia Sakharov!"

Sophia Sakharov was well aware of the things he has been doing to keep his eyes on fame but also masked with helping the students. He did care about everyone having a good school environment for his peers, for a well-established school to thrive he was supposed to lead all of it. It seems like he needs a Vice President again. After everything she's been scrutinizing, he wasn't capable of doing this without making strange plans of making himself popular.

Shido Magoroku was a little bit arrogant but cautious and studious. But he often mocks others despite all of that. He had a whole filled with Death, his whole theme was Death before. 

Dark Core can rearrange enormously that affected a person, parting with a dark bottom of him that he conceals, even from his Russian lover. The item would encase their victims, or rather, users, in this case, with the obscure aura that was deadly. It was authentic, the Dark Core converted him, the world broke him. 

No fair! Why does he constantly suffer awful fates? Voices wouldn't let go, in the back of his head, screaming dreadful things he couldn't bear. His smiles appeared sincere but fraudulent. He's deteriorating inside, no one could see it. Sophia couldn’t see. Gallows couldn’t see. No one. 

The world hung silent.

‘She doesn't love you, no one does’ they would say. 

"Shut up!" He shouts covering his head.

‘She only wants to use you. She loves Kyoya more than you.’

“N-No!” He smacked his head, holding the side harshly but only brought more pain. Stop! Please stop screaming. Sophia! Maybe life was meaningless without her life.

Behind his masquerade rested a darker side of himself. Concealed from even Sophia. A side he couldn’t let out with controlling nature. Voices from the back of his head, ever since he had the dark core those voices grew extremely desolate to him. Sophia was haunting his mind. Despite starting a relationship with her, he couldn't understand why she disappeared. He felt the world falling apart. They were far from perfect, so flawed, yet he needed her so badly. 

He was uncharismatically silent. Distant from everything and everything around him, converging on his duties and putting up a fraudulent smile. A smile that no one thought of as ominous. Navy blue eyes were almost inoperative. Studying everyone from the far she was in.

She saw past that act, the artificial smiles he gave to people. They were real smiles and they would usually drop when he was alone in the school council. And he would go straight to his desk. Sophia didn’t think anything of that, at first. It was just Shido being well Shido! He was a strange creature. Sophia felt as if something was incorrect with her ‘so-called’ companion. He was acting strange, outrageously so. She didn’t get why his behavior was getting to her but it was. It was happening more and more. Something was bothering him.

“Shut up!” 

The screaming and whimpering are what she heard once she got close. She pauses as she opens the door, eyes slightly widened from that sudden burst. But she wasn’t surprised by this but startled. It wasn’t strange for him to throw things when things didn’t go his way out of anger and she knew the right things to say when he did.

Her eyes met his back and short hair. His body was slightly hunched. His back facing his desk, tossing the things off from it in a fit. Heavily breathing, shaky breaths. Things smashed on the floor. 

“Shido.”

She observes attentively as he flinches in the mess, he jerks. He shifts his body to look at her. With this, she got a look at his face which was soaked with tears, strands of his bangs sticking. His face flushed and his body sulked.

“S-Sophia!” He seemed genuinely surprised, “Wh-What are you doing here so early?”

His eyes stirred as he caught a glimpse of the familiar white snow-like hair and icy blue eyes that were like an ocean that reflected the sky. The long blue dress that waves perfectly. That girl was Sophia Sakharov, the one who was chosen by the stars filled with destiny.

She was the previous vice president of Aibo Academy, an emotionlessly cold vice. The higher one in the command chain, he was merely a puppet she had to take care of, she mostly did. So empty and impassive that it was difficult to tell what she was thinking, her words so short and simple, they knew how to handle the boy. She was almost like a brick of ice, the bitter glacier that melts but only that; she was tremendously qualified for her role before, despite the abundance amount of hiking. With him deriding her, disputing her; she was still good at her responsibilities. And she was coming back.

She frowns and steps instead, closing the door. Before making her way towards him. He flinches as she got closer to him than he was expecting. He winces and bits his lips as she places a hand on his face, moving some of the air from his face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Th-The voices!” He shouts, grabbing the sides of his head, “They won’t leave me alone! Please, make them stop, Sophia!” He was more begging her.

“What voices?” 

“Awful voices… from the Dark Core…”

“From the Dark Core?” 

“Y-Yes!” He only nodded. 

It was true that the Dark Core influenced one’s heart and soul. Both body and mind. The risks she was fully aware of. Only people who were worthy enough to have one allowed to use the real ones. Sophia and Magoroku had them. Her dark core gave her powers, but also the energy was tempting. Voices wouldn’t be so uncommon. 

Was that why Shido was acting like this? Why was he been so silent and distant from her?

"What are they saying?" 

"They're saying how you don't truly care about me and only using me for your selfishness…"

Sophia pulls back. Almost shocked. The weight of his words felt like a truck had rammed into her. She didn't want to stick around. A swelling of pain overtook her chest, her frown deepened.

"Sophia!" He reaches for her, "Please, don't leave!" 

Why did those words hurt so much? Idiotic Shido. He was dumb and foolish. Why did she care so much about him? His passion. Her heart. He was the cause of this mess. When did she even start to care about those words in the first place?

"Come on! Don't ignore me!"

He ran towards the girl as fast as he could, clinging to her. Out of desperation. She pauses but doesn't move from her spot. He was blocking her way. It wasn't the first, no matter how many times she ran, he would chase after her to resolve the issue personally.

"Tell me, Shido." She started, "Do you believe any of that is true?"

He blinked at that, "N-No! I don't think you're using me! Even if you use others in the past… I'm not like those people to you, I'm different! But I think you care about me, too!"

"Then, there's no reason to be worried, is there?"

He sniffles, "I supposed not… but…"

She drew closer to him, causing him to instinctively pull back but only to be drawn closer in by her sways. She found her hand at his chest. It was small taps, simple and sweet. Harmless and light. Tapping his shirt, he shivered by her moment. But didn't push her from his body. Her eyes met his face, he did everything to hold back his blush. Shutting his eyes and looking away, as he bit the inside of his lips. He feels his face burn by her touch.

"Don't listen to what the Dark Core tells you. You're tempted by the Darkness but don't let that bring you down." Her words felt strange but reassuring. And flicked his cheek with a single finger. Before swiftly moving back. Giving him room to stand his ground.

"But what if it doesn't go away." 

"We will just have to inform Kyoya-sama." She spoke. He's quite knowledgeable when it comes to the limits of the Dark Core.

"All right… I guess we can do that." He guesses he didn't have the choice, "Do you ever get those voices in your heads too, Sophia?" 

"Sometimes." A simple vague response. 

"What do they say to you?" 

"Nothing important. I just ignore them." She only stared at the mess he created. 

How can she easily brush things off like they were nothing and going to be nothing? He just stared at her with parted lips. Magoroku wondered what she really heard. What the Dark Core screamed at her. What did it scream? 

"What?" 

"Huh?" 

"You were staring." 

"Oh?" He blinks and nervously laughs, "I'm sorry… I was thinking, that's all!" 

She merely hummed before her eyes shifted to the floor, "Are you going to clean this mess up?" 

"Do I have, too?" He pouts, "I'm not feeling motivated! Can't you clean it up for me?"

"No, Shido. I'm not cleaning up after your messes." 

He sighs, "Well, at least help me!" 

"Fine." 

And they went to do the necessary cleaning from the mess he made on the floor.

"You know, that felt rather good! Venting to you. It's been bothering me for a while. But I feel much better now I got it out of my mind!"

"You vent to me most of the time."

"Yeah, I know… but it helps! It's never good to bottle things up. Speaking of which, you can also tell me your problems, too. And vent to me! Not that you vent much in the first place, that I know of… But! We're dating so it's only natural for you to come to me with anything that's bothering you." 

She didn't respond but she could feel the air lingering with some sort of tension that prompted her to respond, "I will keep that in mind." 

Sophia Sakharov: Stoic, quiet, and cold. Confident and proud. He saw her as such. Someone who played dirty and was pretty viciously dangerous.

She wasn't the one to talk to others about her emotions and she didn't especially talk about them. And even now, she wasn't any good at expressing them and when she did it made her feel uneasy inside. But with Shido, something was different. She didn't feel the need to keep a high-level stern look when he was only around. She felt relaxed with him. But she wasn't the one to open up about her feelings. She rarely thought of herself and her feelings. Only annoyance and kyoya's wishes.

Her lips were drawn to a frown.

"Sophia?" 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her voice. As she turns. Looking at his confused daze. She picks up the papers, thinking nothing of it. Neatly stacking the pages but allowing Shido to do the rest of it.

Eyes Without Words but who are you truly?

Her glare was cold as ice. Her expression neutral and stoic. She rarely speaks and when she did, her words were laden with confidence. When he looks at her she would stare back, often tapping, telling him to get back to his work or slowly blinking but declares nothing. Words weren't needed in her space. His shoulders drop as he sighs from defeat.

He sees her sauntering in the halls with her shoulders high and gazed in front of her. Metal heels cranking the floor along her path. The urge to chase after she grows and shortly, he finds himself being snatch into the waves.

"Sophia!" He calls out, rushing towards her. Giving in.

Who was a king without a queen? Lonely was one word to explain it. He sees himself as the king. The Student Council President, the leader, acknowledges himself as superior. But he is not the shiny piece on the board, the strings. That responsibility belongs to Sophia Sakharov. She has all the constraints, the real mastermind behind his actions. She's dangerous, even more so than the Buddy Police. But he's also malicious cunning much like her.

Despite her aloof and icy nature, he finds comfort in her character. His trust for her runs deep along with his blood. She has the answers, didn't she? He clings to her, out of fear. An instinct tells him to draws near, he feels safe when she's here. He is safe with her, being afraid of everything but her stare. Showing weakness to others by clinging to them. He holds her shoulders and arms, as she stands there, glaring stoically at the danger. While his blood runs cold and his heart race.

He believes she was cold, possibly heartless if it wasn't for her actions. Her stare was ice but he wants her glare to view his frame. With her emotionless features but he sees pasts her impassiveness. She's dangerous, loyal, and cold.

...

The clouds are dark grey, gloomy, and intense. The weather forecast announced there was going to rain just hours before. He hates rain. As the sound of heavy drops hitting the glass of the window, prompting an intense sound.

The student council room feels dim and morose. The outside was disgusting.

They were broken. Traumatic experiences from the past, overweight by the world. They went through so much together it was difficult but they also had an understanding of their scars. The pain was well hidden behind their masks. Even if they were hidden it wasn’t helping. Shattered people that were crushed by the world they live in. A disgusting world that was so cold, bitterly devoid of mercy. Misused. Abused. Punished for their failures. 

That word! Failure. Made him sick. A heavy word that laden with agony. The scars he did so hard to cover from everyone else. He dug his fingers deep into his palms, cursing himself. He wasn’t foolish, he was smart. 

Nothing good came from any of this. But at least they found something in each other. Right?

It was just a normal day, simple and relaxing. It felt good to finally have Sophia back. He feels less alone and since he didn't have much to work for he dealt with that much so. And he finally had her closer than before which is nice.

"Shido." 

"What is it?"

"This answer is wrong." She taps on the paper, "It's 300, not 400." 

"What?" He blinks confusingly, "I'm good at math. I'm never wrong!" He pouts, "Let me see!"

Without a single word, she hands him the piece of paper and he takes it, scanning it closely. He noted the work Sophia has done on the side. His blood ran cold and he felt uneasy. She was correct, the prices of materials were wrong! 

"Don't tell me… Don't tell me that…"

He began to panic as his eyes grew wide as he dropped the paper not caring where it went. He was wrong. Waving of dread courses him. 

And the next minute later, he had fallen to his knees, couldn't carry his weight anymore. The weight of failure was the idea of punishment which was the idea of pain.

His whimpering of distress would always fill their room, pressure swelling his chest that he couldn't take. He didn't want to deal with it either. Hot tears streamed his features. 

And somehow he managed to find himself in her arms.

The bitter cold room. He would cry into her arms every night. Cling to her for safety. For answers. And she would allow him to do so freely. She didn't mock him for crying or clinging. She never did. She shifted closer, raising her hand, pressing her tips underneath his eyes. Rubbing the wetness from underneath. He was taken aback by her shockingly soft touch but didn’t push away from her grip.

"I'm terribly sorry, Shido."

He blinks and draws back from the girl, his eyes meeting her strange expression. A mixture of confusion and bewilderment flashes his glance.

The tone was low, almost went unheard but loud enough he heard her sorrow. Was that even Sophia? It couldn’t! 

He's shocked as he takes note of something different swelling her eyes. A soft pitying look. Almost as if she felt bad. She always said sorry to their masters but never to him for anything. 

What was she apologizing for? Why was she apologizing to him? What brought this up all of the sudden? Why? 

"Huh? What was that? I couldn't hear it."

"It's nothing."

"No, it wasn't nothing. Please, say it again! I want to make sure you truly mean it in your voice!"

"I said nothing, Shido."

"Well, you said something." He pouts. Demanding for the answers that she will not say or tell. "I demand that you tell me, Sophia!" 

"I'm never going to tell."

"Now, you're just being difficult."

"You're always difficult." 

"I'm going to make you say it again. Even if I have to use force. Sophia, don't think I won't!"

"I think we both know you won't do that."

"Oh? You'd think that. How so?"

"You already know what I said. I don't like repeating myself."

He frowns. She shoots back, even when they battle, she always deflects his insults. Even when they fight sometimes over small things, she often uses that idea against him. She's smart. Maybe she didn't want to straight-up admit that she said sorry to him? She's being difficult and leaves it at that.

He wants to ask so badly but… 

"I… I'm sorry, too!" 

What was he apologizing for? He has no idea. Despite what people might think, their relationship wasn't as bad. He loves her. He needs her.

"Your apology…" He begins, "Did you mean it?" 

"Maybe." She picks herself up, “I have to leave. You’re coming?”

He frowns, “I can’t. I need to finish up some papers before I go home.”

She simply nods, understanding, and wanders out the door. He wonders where she was. He sighs. Their relationship has improved, far from perfect but he doesn’t care if it was.

“I forgot my umbrella...” he groans and lowers from defeat. 

Testing the waters as he gazes cautiously. He can't believe he forgot it. He takes a deep breath, before carefully making his way towards the outdoors. He tries to avoid the drops only for his hair to become dirty with the water. He's stained. 

He complains, muttering to himself and pouting but makes his way to the large blue.

"S-Sophia!?" She turns to look at him, stoically staring at him, "Wh-What are you still doing here?" He thought she already went home.

…

The next day, they both sat inside of the office, being busy with work. Sophia found her way to the remote inside of his desk and managed to turn on the news broadcast that’s displaying. 

**_“Cho-Tokyo’s hottest new attraction, Grimoire Park.”_ **

That caught her attention, more so than ever. Her bright blue eyes crammed the screen firmly, making sure she memorized those words. She was lost in her surge of paying attention; one didn’t seem to notice much on the outside. Grimoire Park? 

“You seemed awfully focused on the television, geh.”

She finally directed her gaze to the side, stoically. But said nothing, keeping her silence. 

“Sophia?” 

She got up from the sofa and went to stare at Shido, “We’re going to Cho-Tokyo.”

“Huh?” She noticed his expression altered to confusion, “Cho-Tokyo?” The last time they went there together, they were looking for Omni Lords. “Don’t tell me that we’re going to look for Omni Lords again,” his lips instantly drew to a frown as his body slumped.

She shook her head no.

  
  


“Here. Wear this.”

“Huh?” 

Swiftly, she shoved a suit on him. “Hey! What do you think you’re doing?” He awkwardly waggled in her grip but she was able to as he cringed with a flustered look.

"You know, we shouldn't be here. Class is still in session.” Magoroku crosses his hands over his chest, "I wasn't even supposed to leave Aibo Academy in the first place!"

"Then, you should've stayed." 

"But I wouldn't be able to talk to you! Besides, I'm really curious about what you're doing." His brows furrowed as he brought up his finger, "With… um… whatever it is that you're doing… What are you doing here?" 

"I thought you love Wisdom, don't you enjoy it here?"

He blushed, "O-Of course!" He couldn't lie when he admits he kinda had a little fanboy crush on someone like Wisdom but who wouldn't? "I do!” But she didn’t answer that question, but she knew the correct words to calm him down and make him think about something else. He didn’t seem to notice as he went off on how fun it was, “Oh! You know being here free of charge was so much fun! But this isn’t Wisdom Park!”

She's only here for a new mission, masked by her mysterious weakness for Shido. Someone at this school peaked Kyoya-sama's interests, plus to keep everything in check with Shido's craziness. She has no choice but to come back. But right now, something else has peaked their interests. 

She finally got herself into a match, a single Buddyfight.

Faith was very cold. Prosperity was cold. Winning felt cold. It was so very cold. Icy and chilling cold. She didn't mind any of that. 

The stars called her icy glare to join their side. 

“Deity Stars! Overturn!” 

Wait, what did she just say!? Magoroku drew back from shock. He couldn't believe his eyes. What was this!?

As she drew the symbol using her fingers and her effect activated, having all of the conditions met.

Sophia has overturn! The stars, everything. Guiding her way. She has overturned. The effect of overturn. The only thing that mattered here. It works for her. It feels like over the feeling of power.

"No way! Sophia has overturn?" He could only watch in sheer shock by her movements, simple and notable. The symbol appears as her field changes. He didn't think this could happen. He pouted before shoving and smacking his foot on the ground. Feeling annoyed. "No fair! How come she has overturn but I don't!?" 

"It's because you suck, geh, Magoroku."

"Shut up, Gallows!" As he recalls, Gallows was the one who didn't have or knew to use overturn. He couldn't help his emotions but to feel jealous for her capable nature of using that one card. Eating away at his core.

It wasn't long before she called her final phrase and defeated the opponent in no time. She is powerful. She is smart. She is reliable. She was a goddess in human clothes.

**_"GAME END. WINNER, SOPHIA SAKHAROV."_ **

Her battle was concluded. She closed her eyes before turning, making her way out of the fighting stage only for the boy to rush in her way.

"Sophia!" He accusingly pointed at her, appearing annoyed, "When were you going to tell me that you have the ability to overturn!?"

She turned to look at him but her expression didn't twist.

"How did you know you have the ability in the first place?" He placed a hand on his chin, "Is there something you need to do to get it?"

"Magoroku. It's on the card, geh."

Kyoya-sama was right. If she has this power but now?

Sophia stared in front of her before she notices someone in the background, she swiftly goes forward and pushes him aside. Before he knows it, his eyes went wide as he yelps while being pushed back against the wall. All he could hear was the sound of crackling chains and a sword. 

"What on earth…?"

He turns his head to the commotion. He was a muddled confusion of a mess. And what he sees makes it worse for him. Sophia’s in front of him, warily having her body, ready to attack at any given moment. Glaring at the guy in front of them.

"Good move. You're quick on her knees, more so than, I've expected." The guy in front of them mocks, giving them an odd look, "Saving your weak boyfriend, I see. How adorable. I wonder how many times you’ve kissed.”

"Hey! Watch who you're calling weak!" He's both offended by his words yet disturbed by the last part. 

"What do you want?" Sophia demands coldly, she's not in the mood for these games.

"You have overturned, don't you? I saw it." 

“I bet Wisdom-sama would like to personally meet you.”

"You mean 'the Wisdom' wants to see Sophia!?" Dramatically, his eyes swelled, mouth agape. If someone told him, he couldn't believe it. That someone is known as a genius, authority, and influence. He looks up to and has a bit of a crush on wants to meet his girlfriend! What an honor! 

She’s skeptical of that. But most likely, if she marches away Shido might protest not that she cares but she could hear his voice ringing inside of her ears.

 _“Why did you go see him!?”_ or better yet, _“I can’t believe you miss your chance to meet the great Wisdom!”_ But this might help Kyoya-sama figure out what these people are truly planning.

“I’ll go.”

“Good choice, follow me.”

“Oh! We’re going to meet Wisdom in person! What an honor!” Magoroku happily follows, hopping towards them.

“You’re not going anywhere.”

“Huh?” Magoroku flinches as his eyes enlarge. As his shaky eyes meet the sharp blade, cold and shivering. The blade is awfully close, too close. The room feels like it has got colder as he sweats. He gulps nervously. Who is this guy?

“He’s coming.” Sophia’s glare perseveres aloof. An astute glint of annoyance permeating her bright icy eyes. “Or I’m not going.” She's stern, making it clear by her expression she wasn't playing. She never plays.

He draws his blade back, coldly scoffing but this leaves him with no choice, “Fine, I don’t have time to argue about this. We need to go.”

The president lets out a sigh as he brings a half to his chest, hearing his fast heartbeats languidly slowing down. His surprise displays on his features as he stares. 

“Oh my, what do we have here?” A strange yet familiar voice came in, “Sophia Sakharov-san and Shido Magoroku-san.”

The teens froze as they all turned to the voice in direction. Only to caught with someone who’s had long dark green hair, kept up a single ponytail. Dawning a black and white suit, hands behind his back. Wearing thick glasses.

“Huh?” Magoroku turned, “It’s Mister Grimoire!” 

“Correct.”

The guy who came here and nearly murdered Magoroku instantly bowed to him, “Sorry Grimoire-sama but may I ask why you’re here?”

“I heard there was going to be a few people from Gaen Kyoya’s rank joining us at the park, so I’m glad you could make it.” The green-haired was smirking at them both, “Please, come with me. I’ll take you to meet Wisdom-sama.”

“But sir…!”

“It is fine. Let me handle this.”

“Alright, if you say so.”

Sophia warily glared at him. So he did have connections to Wisdom and that’s why he’s here? It makes sense, doesn’t it? As he waved at them, “Follow me, please.”

They had to follow him and Sophia stoically picked up her steps as Magoroku followed. They wander down the large halls. Until they were both brought to a door, near the large halls. As he played around with the doorknob and instantly unlocked the door. He brought one of his hands out to point inside of the room.

“Ladies first.”

Sophia didn’t respond as she entered the room first and Magoroku hastily followed, awkwardly meeting his gaze for a moment. Something swollen but the green-haired only smiled pleasantly but both entered the room. He flinched as he heard the door clicking behind him and locking. 

“I thought we were going to meet Mister Wisdom. Why are we here?” Magoroku raised a brow.

“You will be meeting him soon. But before that, I’d like to talk to you first. If you don’t mind that is.” All while, the secretary walked past him. Assuming that Wisdom really wanted to discuss topics with him that is. “Please, get comfortable. No reason to be hostile or nervous.”

“You sure?”

“Of course. I would love to make you both as comfortable as possible while we talk.”

He sat in his chair once he made it there. His gaze meeting them both.

“You and I are quite alike.”

“We’re nothing alike,” Sophia snapped back.

“I’d say we’re both very alike. For example, the loyalty to those we call Sama.” The way he was smiling felt strange, “Don’t worry, I did plenty of research in my free time. I’m more than aware of your relationship with both Gaen Kyoya and Shido Magoroku. You’re quite a strong girl.”

“What do you want with us?” Magoroku joined. Sophia should’ve been the one asking that but it was Magoroku.

“Actually, only Sophia Sakharov-san is needed but I supposed you’re useful, too. If proven, you might be a good fit in our ranks.”

Magoroku had no idea if he should be offended or proud but he bites his tongue.

“Does Wisdom have connections to this park?” Sophia asked and caught the tan-haired off guard. She was serious. From what she saw, the park is related to him in some way.

“Unlike what I told others, there’s a connection between our park and Wisdom-sama, yes. But not as big as you’re probably thinking.” 

“Huh? What do you mean?” 

He leaned forward on his chair and connected his hands on the desk, “Grimoire Park was built in Cho-Tokyo to demystify the true nature of monsters, with the goal of bringing happiness and prosperity to humankind. While yes, it is a separate entity from Wisdom-sama and a sacred place, Wisdom-sama helped influence the contraction of our park.”

“Why are you telling us this?” Sophia questioned, “Don’t you think it’s wrong to tell a bunch of teenagers from Kyoya-sama’s side this?”

The green-haired loosen his shoulders, “I am not as old as you’d think. I was a teenager like you both years ago.” 

Sophia didn’t respond but neither did Magoroku. The room has fallen silent as the pressure grew. A thick air.

“You are seeking answers to give to Kyoya-sama. And to discover your power of Overturn. The whole reason you’re here at our park, isn’t it?” 

Sophia closed her eyes, “Da.”

Magoroku turned his head to face her, shocked. Her true reasons should’ve been clear from the start of this all like she always did with Ikazuchi. So she only came to stalk this place and find answers! Because of Kyoya! He should’ve known. She didn’t come to have fun. 

“You seemed surprised to hear her true intentions, Shido Magoroku-san."

Magoroku flinched again as he turned to face the green-haired, “I…” 

“Perhaps, all of this is new to you as well.”

“She didn’t tell me any of that!” He didn’t mean for them to sound so cold, the words just came out that way. She would scowl at him, coldly. She was about to speak. He noticed. He bites his tongue, regretting those words. The tension in the room grows around them.

“Honesty and understanding one other point is important for any fountain of a proper relationship. Much like I told you my intentions. Given how young you both are, perhaps your course in a relationship isn’t the best choice for either of you. Young love is confusing and hard, after all so I understand your distress.”

His words hung thick in the crisp air, tentatively as he spoke. His words had a deep hidden meaning, making him seem wise and knowledgeable about the topic. His voice sounded awfully truthful. But did he really understand them on a deep level? 

“How would you know that?” Magoroku was first to be taken out of his shocked state and turned to face him.

“I had a relationship much like yours during my teenage years. Not long before. Of course, we are still together.”

Magoroku's jaw dropped, “I never knew you’re in a relationship.”

“We prefer to keep it hidden from the world. I never let the media know about my relationships. But I very much love them. Romance isn’t my theme here, now it is?”

Nonsense, he was only 21-year-olds. That was… understandable. If most of the press attention was brought to his relationship that would serve as a big problem. But Magoroku wondered who it was. 

But the question of why still hung in the air.

Why was he spilling so much to them? Why tell them anything? Did this adult feel some sort of pity or remorse? 

“Tell me. What are Wisdom’s true intentions?”

He seemed surprised but ended up smiling, “If that’s what it will take to satisfy you, I’d be delighted to help. He wants to make the world the best it could be. He wants a world where Humans and their monsters can unite.”

“You’re lying.” She took a mere step forward, “Wisdom doesn’t want to do that.” She glared, “Wisdom wants to get rid of Buddyfight.”

The green-haired was taken aback but kept his calm composure, “You are misinformed. He only desired to make the world a better place. Perhaps you should ask him yourself once you meet him.”

“I do not wish to meet Wisdom unless it’s under Kyoya-sama orders.”

“That is all it takes?”

She nodded silently. Magoroku bites his tongue.

“We might as well arrange a meeting with Wisdom-sama and Gaen Kyoya.”

“That’s all up to Kyoya-sama to decide.”

“So be it. He will be your fate to decide your path.”

As the girl swiftly turned around, Magoroku flinched, “Sophia! Wait for me!” He hastily traveled closely alongside her. Reaching out.

That made the male at the table think while he didn’t get to give them a warning.

The green-haired had someone special and close to him. 

This world was broken. A world was held inside of his hands, everyone praised him. He has the power to change it, regardless. He has that power, his motives were clear. The world was a broken place. Nothing was fair. Not love. Not family. Fame and power. Nothing. Making the World a better place was the goal. The original goal. He knows what to blame. Buddyfight was to blame. In this world, it's controlled by the forces.

The world was broken. It has to be fixed.

At least, Wisdom thought so.

"Wisdom-sama."

Grimoire was intelligent, loyal, and careful. He served as Butler but his talents were amazing. Vastly well. He was his sideman. He believed. He worked hard for his rank at the top. The man was a few years younger than Wisdom was. But kept his page with him. 

He felt something towards him. Feelings he DID NOT want to admit. 

He did his best to suppress those feelings. He shouldn't feel anything towards his butler and most loyal subject. It was wrong.

Buried those feelings. Kill them. They were wrong.

But somehow, in some strange way, those feelings were returned to him. Crazy.

…

“I can’t believe you just walked out of his office like that!”

  
  


Sophia was retorting by his side once again for a new mission. And that one notion pervaded the many disturbances he had with this. Magoroku Shido had no say whenever or not she should come back to Aibo and work for him again. Did he even have a say in any of this? Even if he knowingly protests and complains, nothing will change despite his wishes. Working with Sophia after she left him, he missed her, kind of, or he yearned to have someone around him. He would feel less alone in that office. He supposed he’ll have another person to hang out with was a good thing instead of alternately remaining isolated with Gallows in his office and his insulting tease towards the president.

She wasn’t one for words except when she was obliged to speak, allowing the male to control the talking point like he always did in the past. Not caring as long as they got the proper information they needed. Only choosing to speak when she had to or wanted, not because of no reason. While she kept her emotionless expression written on her features, refusing to leave her.

…

"There has to be a way for me to become popular again…" He sulked, being lost in his thoughts. He thought about Buddyfight. "There has to be a fighter he hasn't faced yet."

He narrowed his eyes while he was talking to himself, his voice straining with his annoyance and hidden emotions. His eyes somehow guild towards the stoic vice-president sitting at the coffee table. With her back against him. The girl's frame made him think of something.

"Sophia!" 

He shot up and smiled. If she fought him and WINS, he could use his title as her boyfriend to boost his ranks. He could just picture it. The students would not only respect them but also praise them again!

 _'I'll use Sophia to help raise my popularity and become the idol that this school needs!'_ Perfect! His expression darkened. A malicious tone. It's wrong, awfully so. For any reasonable person, it was wrong using someone he loves to do something like this. But Magoroku highly believed this was for their own selfish gain and nothing more.

"Could you do a favor for me?"

"If it's getting me to Buddyfight Mikado Gao for your gain to become popular, don't bother."

He yelled in shock as his eyes went white. How!? Did she just read his mind? Or did she read his mind? Could she even read minds? Oh! Come on! 

Gallows laughed, "It seemed like she figured you out quick, Magoroku, geh."

"You didn't even hear what I had to say yet! How could you know it's that?" He complained. 

"If it's not that, what were you going to say, gen?"

Magoroku smiled and cleared his throat. He pushed himself up, "I was thinking since you have overturn. Don't you think it's a good idea to challenge Mikado Gao?"

…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

"Why me?" 

He kept trying to form plans on being popular, only to end in shame or break apart before him. And right now, his mind was also set on something else. His voice sounded weak. “I don’t know what I should do…”

“What’s wrong? You seemed upset.”

He instantly shot up from the chair, only to find a familiar peach-haired girl dressed in light and dark gray, staring at him Well, he assumed she was. Her eyes were covered by her long bangs. He blinked as questions filled his mind.

“Oh, it’s only you… Mamakari Megumi!” He glared at her, “I hope you’re not causing any trouble!”

She had a bad rep for hanging around Magatsu Jin, recalling how she hung around him. Serving as his friend or girlfriend, or whatever they were to one another. She was nothing but trouble and wasn’t really caring about school rules like he was. She was stoic and aloof like Sophia was. Still, he had to be careful around someone like her. But also as she recalls, she had subtle respect for their president. Even warning Jin about what the president did for them when he wanted to lose the match.

“What are you doing here? Classes are still in session, you know!”

She shrugged, not really caring about her grades or classes for that matter. She didn’t pay any mind to this. She had no care for the rules.

He frowned, “I should punish you for not being a good student.”

“Here we go again.” 

He glared at her before huffing.

“But seriously, you were here crying a moment ago. Something about not knowing what to do.”

“No, I wasn’t crying! You must have misheard!”

“I must have,” Megumi's tone sounded as if she just doesn’t believe that much. “But since you’re the president, what are you doing here?”

“Why do you care?”

“I could just leave you alone to rot if that's what you want, you know.”

He paused by those words. Why would she come up to him like this if she doesn’t care? He didn’t want to sit here and rot in his sorrow and a broken heart. He didn’t expect someone like her to care. But also, she reminded him of a lot of Sophia in a strange way. Both were quite girls with stern and aloof personalities. Both standing in the buddy pit. However, his relationship with both was vastly different.

“Wait!” Magoroku shifted closer, reaching out and stopping her from walking away, “Don’t leave!”

Her lips parted as she pauses in shock. She may act stoic like Sophia but Megumi was more emotive and easily displayed those emotions.

“I’ll give you a special exception if you help me with something!”

“So you don’t want to punish me for breaking the school rules?”

“I’ll let you off with a warning.” He smiled, “Assuming I could trust with something. You’ll have to promise you won’t tell a single soul about this, okay?”

She paused, seemingly surprise but shut her lips. Pondering. “I guess, it’s not I was going to tell anyone about our encounter anyway.” Maybe Jin.

He nodded, before hastily looking around, making sure she wasn’t joking, “Let’s go to my office. We can’t talk here.”

He hastily stepped inside of the building and wander to his office with the girl stoically following behind him. She was mostly silent, not really voicing anything. And they entered the silent room. She hasn’t been in this room for a while. She stood in the office. He’d only hope that she wasn’t messing with him again, that might as well happen. He explained everything or so, he tries to hide most of it but she was far too witty for her own good.

She couldn’t believe she was doing this let alone go along with it. The president was insane, really. Only doing this for his own gain. To fail again.

“You really are much to handle,” Megumi kept poking at him, “More so than Jin.”

“Shut up!” He pushed the brush off on him, “Just help me!” She would elaborate but she pushes his hands aside.

(Magoroku and Grimoire face off in a Buddyfight.)

……

“Shido. Come with me.”

“Huh?” Magoroku felt his heart sink. She rarely said those words.

She teleported them to a fresh location. He looked around to a different location. Where a river was present and a small cabin was placed in front of him.

“Sophia! Where are we?”

“You’ll see,” She stepped forward and raised her hand, knocking on the door. She took a step back as it opened.

“Who’s there?” Popping out was a guy, “Oh, Sophia. And, oh it’s that strange geeky hall monitor boy!” He giggled.

“How rude! I’m Shido Magoroku!”

“Okay, Hall monitor boy.”

Magoroku groaned but it wasn’t like he cared. 

Sophia got in the way, “You said bring my boyfriend here, didn’t you?”

“Right! This is your lover, huh?” 

She nodded.

“Of course!” Magoroku overcame his flustered and awkward notion and straightened himself, “I’m her only and great boyfriend.” He smirked as he placed a hand at his collar.

“Lots of confidence you have there.”

“Welp, he’ll be joining us fishing, is he?” He grabbed two fishing rods. And handed one of them to the girl.

Magoroku watched the exchange confusingly. “Fishing?” He repeated before he turned, “I had no idea you like fishing, Sophia.”

“I was dragged into it,” She shrugged. This wasn’t the first time she was dragged but didn’t mind doing this.

“But do you enjoy it?”

Sophia didn’t get the chance to respond before she dragged him near the lakes. She sat near the older man and started her fishing. Magoroku awkwardly sat down next to her, with his legs underneath him on the grass. It’s… relaxing.

Stoically she would catch fish and Magoroku watched with a look of surprise. 

“So how long have you been fishing for, Sophia?”

“Not long.”

He parted his lips but said nothing. Before she turned to him, watching.

“Could I try it?”

She silently nodded, and handed him her fishing rod. 

He was clumsy.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Buried deep within the line of people stood, hunched over, holding his deck with the tip of his fingers with both hands was the student council president. Scowling coldly with a shadow cast underneath his eyes. He finally picked up his head, his teeth gritting. He was impatient.

“Why me?” He groaned coldly, as his eyes were raised mockingly. “I’m the student council president, so why should I have to wait this long?”

He wanted and followed the line, until the last boy in front of him finally went, “It’s finally my turn!” His whole body was hunched as he stepped closer.

“Oh! President Shido! You lined up just for me? Thanks!”

He wasn’t in the mood to talk. Magoroku swiftly shifted, removing his hands and pointed his finger at the boy, “You won’t be smiling for you!” While the other clung heavily to his deck, holding on tightly. He drew his hand back into a fist, “I’m going to beat you to a pulp!”

Dramatically he stomped his boot repeatedly on the floor with heavy steps.

And it wasn’t long before, they got set up and challenged him. Gao turn was up and he instantly called two monsters and an item.

His eyes went white as he sweated, “That’s impossible!” 

Gallows called an overturn and Magoroku dramatically fell back, “Why me?” His 10 life instantly dropped to 0. He dashed towards the wall, kneeling down and picking at his deck. He went towards the wooden corner of the building, “Next time… I’m going to win for sure…”

“Even after that pummeling, he doesn’t let it get him down. That’s impressive. All right, next person! Come on!”

“Yay, it’s my turn!”

Magoroku heard everything, halted his deck tweaking, and turned his heel, placing his back into his pockets as he cups his hands tightly. He dashed past the kids, “Wait just a minute! Buddyfights are best out of three!”

“Shut up! It’s the next person’s turn!”

He pointed his finger at them once more, “I won’t let you run off without a rematch!” He shouted, “This time, I’ll use my super-serious gameface deck!”

“You scum! Once your turn is over, depart with dignity! This is the rule of destiny!” From inside of the large line, standing in the back Gaito shouted at him with annoyance.

Magoroku spoke nothing as he stood up straight, frowning with a disinterested expression written on his features and hands resting at his waist. His navy eyes met Gaito’s cold scowl.

Gao started to talk to him. Magoroku ignored them, not having time.

Magoroku was only annoyed, “I refuse to accept this!”

“You’re being such a sore loser!” Gaito took his anger out on their president, “I’ll be your opponent, you villain!”

“I accept your challenge!”

The two merely groaned, glaring daggers at one another.

“That will have to wait.” Another voice came in causing the rest of them to merely stop and turned. There stood a girl with her hands at her side and with a stoic expression written on her features. 

_“Vice-President Sophia!”_

“President Shido. You’re needed.”

Magoroku brought his hands up, “Wait! I have to Buddyfight first!”

She didn’t listen as she took hold of his arm. “Excuse us,” Sophia stated as she dragged him across with the roof.

* * *

Without him, he was nothing. Since the first time he met him, something felt strange. Everyone was correct in their notions that Wisdom was beyond human. He was a god of the world, one with high power and influence. The first time he’d met him was at a press conference. Being the CEO that he was, Grimoire expected no less.

_Grimoire. Meet your new master. As they say. He entered the room and that’s when he met him._

_“Hello, sir. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Grimoire. . It’s an honor to finally meet you in person.” He bowed, “Wisdom-sama. I am yours to serve as long as you wish.”_

_“Grimoire. I like that name. It’s rather fitting.”_

_“Thank you, sir!”_

_“Grimoire. So now you are my right-hand man.”_

_“I am truly honored by your upgrade, Wisdom-sama!”_

_They were young. He was young but grew. Wisdom was mature but Grimoire also was too. He pushed himself to work harder every single day, he kept pushing no matter what. He proved himself. And Wisdom was interested._

“I plan on upgrading this world and everything in it.”

Grimoire bowed.

And from their day. Grimoire would watch as his sama worked, he worked alongside him, most of the time. He was his mind servant and slowly warmed up too.

He pushed himself to work hard and become the top. He praised his shrewd attitude and quick ways of getting things complete when needed. The way he fought was powerful and stern. His long hair and green eyes were nicely blended. It was perfect. He was perfect. He bowed his words.

He called forth the three he chose. As Grimoire stood with hands behind his back, with a bright smile. He noticed the three males coming from the pods, looking around in confusion and discussing them.

“Welcome. I welcome you all to our base. The Chaos Three.”

“Oh, that’s so sweet!”

“We’ve been waiting for you all to arrive,” Grimoire greeted.

“Who’s the guy next to you?”

“This is Grimoire of the Sorcery Arts. He will be assisting my plans, as my secretary.”

“A secretary, huh?” The redhead snickered. 

While they all gave him peculiar looks.

The green-haired bowed with a hand over his chest, “It’s a pleasure to finally be meeting you three.”

…

“The World Buddy Masters. I’m winning my way through the ranks as planned.” The young brown-blonde spoke.

“Obviously,” Wisdom-sama swirled the coffee from his hand. “Defeat is impossible.”

“Yes, sir.”

“You must obtain the Mirage Card, no matter what.”

“I know, sir.”

“Soon, the time will come.” He lifted his mug and maliciously giggled.

And it was only a matter of time before he finally came back. Wisdom-sama had his arms cross, sitting on his throne, looking almost unassumed, keeping his stern features with his arms crossed against his chest.

The main focus on his team landed on the blonde boy.

His eyes met with a familiar blonde, in front of the pod. 

Grimoire was standing near Wisdom-sama, holding a tray with one hand, a tray with a single cup of coffee that was for Wisdom-sama. Owning his trademark smile. Wisdom-sama was sitting on his chair with both arms and legs crossed, almost bothered.

“Please put your mind at ease, Wisdom-sama. I will defeat Mikado Gao without fail… And I will be certain to obtain the Mirage Card that you desire.”

Wisdom-sama could only hope that. And when the time came, he was left in his displeasure, the match was boring. While Grimoire kept his hands close together, on his lap as he stood near him. Listening and studying for future notes.

“The Ambush monsters were not at fault.” Wisdom-sama’s voice swelled the thick silence as all of their eyes met him at his throne. He closed his eyes, “Their user was incompetent. That’s all.” He smirked as his mind pictured it, “The Mirage Card is worthy of only me. I’ll make it mine for certain. Through force.”

He waited until the tournament was finally concluded. The winner was known as Mikado Gao.

It was his time to make himself known while he teleported with his large buddy by his side. He flew down with his pod, facing the countless people and monsters below while his long grey and teal highlighted hair and long coat blew with the wind.

“Hello, Buddyfighters.” 

“Y-You’re…”

“I am Wisdom.” He brought his fingers in the air, “The one who will upgrade the world.”

“Just who the heck are you?” A blonde boy questioned.

“He’s the president of the Chaos Company!”

He didn’t pay any mind to those people, as his target was set on the card, “Geargod. Target the Mirage Card.” His smirk dropped to a rather serious scowl.

“Yes. Wisdom.”

He watched as the monster did as he told, a green glow as it lifted to the wooden board with the card on it. 

“This card is Fated to become of use to me.” His lips curve to a pleased smirk as his eyes met the wooden board, “The Mirage Card becomes a card that is suited to the one who obtains it. And now… I am the one who has gained it.” 

The whole board glowed as the wooden part dissolves. A card. 

“Accordingly, it has become a flag card, the Chaos.”

“Hey! That’s mine and Batzz’s card!” Mikado Gao shouted back, wanting his card, “Give it back to me!”

“It’s far too late. This card has already become my flag.”

From behind, the water shifted as a fighting stage made it up to the surface. 

“I shall show you the power of my flag, the Chaos. Would you have a Buddyfight with me?”

Mikado Gao cupped his hands, “ _You think you can do and say whatever you want…_ I’ll take you on!”

Wisdom-sama accepted that answer, “Now, let’s begin. My Geargod VII… and my flag, the chaos… in a Buddyfight.” He held up the new card, with his fresh flag.

“You steal a person’s card, and then demand a Buddyfight? What’s wrong with you?”

He was displeased, “Now that the Mirage Card has become the Chaos, it is impossible to return it to its original state.” He smirked as he pulled out his deck, “Now, shall we begin the Buddyfight?”

This was a rather interesting turn in events. Another fighter made his way onto the fighting stage with his Buddy. He looked on both of his screens instead, holding two up. He did plenty of research beforehand.

“Aren’t you going to start the Buddyfight?”

“Aibo Academy Elementary Division, Sixth grader, Ozora Kanata.” He noted, “When it comes to your school studies and sports…” He turned his head to face the other screen, “Soccer in particular… you show a genius-level potential. Our company has all existing data relating to Buddyfight.” And that meant Aibo Academy, a school all about serving the world of Buddyfight. He closed the tabs, “In addition to all of the above, you’re extremely skilled as a Buddyfighter.”

He could use that. He looked back at the fighter and brought his hands closer, “Would you be interested in taking your abilities and upgrading them under my tutelage?”

“Upgrade?”

“You’re telling me to join you.”

His eyes dilated, “That’s exactly right.”

**_“Vital signs detected. Pattern M.”_ **

“Eliminate immediately.”

“Yes. Wisdom.”

A monster was trying to bother his monster.

He swayed his arm to the side, “Geargod VII. Capture him.”

“Yes. Wisdom.”

As Geargod battled the monster.

He turned his sights back on the boy, “I want to bring a new order to the relationship between and monsters.”

“A new order?”

“The current world, in which humans and monsters live as equals, will reach its end.” His face twisted to a malicious sneer, “Eventually, all monsters will become Chaos monsters by my hand.”

“Chaos monsters?”

“That’s right. By controlling these Chaos monsters, I will upgrade the world.”

Subsequently, his monster got hold of the purple one with the jacket.

“Geargod VII. Dispose of him.”

“Yes. Wisdom.”

“Ozora Kanata. Like myself, you have the capacity to become one of those who will upgrade the world. The world needs people like us.”

“Kanata is my Buddy! There’s no way he’d assist you in such a foolish endeavor!” 

His features eclipsed, “Don’t interrupt, you mere monster. You monsters are nothing more than puppets that will help me upgrade the world. Speaking as though you are my equal cannot be permitted.”

“I understand your way of thinking very well now.”

“Then you’ll be joining me.”

“I can’t accept your offer. I didn’t start playing Buddyfight to do something like that. Buddyfighters throw their hearts into facing an opponent, letting their souls resonate…”

“Huh?” A low hummed of sudden confusion as his face distorts. Nonsense. 

“I was only able to appreciate that joy of Buddyfight… Because of Gao and his friends. And you say that I should betray them all, and control all monsters, and upgrade the world?”

Wisdom frowned from this nonsensical thinking. A joy of Buddyfight? What joy? He felt no joy, monsters were only a pawn for his game. He gritted his teeth as his body tensed.

“I’m not interested in a world like that!”

Wisdom resented that thinking. 

“Let’s start the Buddyfight now.”

“Very well.” He lowered his portal and stepped down onto the fighting stage.

Kanata was Luminzed.

“All whom have been guided by “the chaos”! Humans. Dragons. Deities. Obey me! Luminze, Ruler of Havoc!” 

“Buddy… fight!” Paruko called.

“Raise the flag!”

“Star Dragon World!”

“The Chaos!”

He crossed an arm over his chest, “Under this flag, all Chaos monsters from all worlds can be used.”

“Ozora Kanata. Now that you have refused my offer you will become a test subject for “the Chaos”. Once you feel the threat of “the Chaos” and Geargod VII for yourself, you’ll change your mind. Or rather… I’ll change it for you,” A twisted smirk appeared on his features.

Ozora Kanata had the first move. 

“My turn.” His features were twisted, “Draw. Charge and draw.” He placed a hand underneath his chin, pondering closely, “With that Prism Dragon, your chances of surviving my turn with no damage… are zero.” He grabbed three different monsters, “I call CHAOS Azrael to the left. CHOAS Brute to the center. CHAOS Osiris to the right.” 

The field shifted as all three monsters appeared on his side.

“Due to CHAOS Osiris’s effect my gauge increases by 1.” His gauge was at 2, “And I also draw one card!”

“Is this “the Chaos’” power?”

“That’s exactly right. “The chaos” allows me to call monsters with a total size of up to 99.” He wasn’t done with his move as he raised a card in his hand, “I cast. One Who Comes From Havoc! I increase my hand cards by two!” As his hand cards grew. He was ready, “Brute! Attack Kalvados!” 

“Revive with soulguard!”

Wisdom thought that was fine.

“Go forth, Azreal! Dispose of him!”

The monster from the center was destroyed. 

He brought his two hands up, “Osiris! The center is open. Attack the fighter!” He brought his hand down as he smirked.

“Even during this Buddyfight, I have learned yet another thing. When I take damage from an opponent like him, whose soul doesn’t resonate with mine… I can feel something.”

He blinked. What? His grin dropped to a disorderly dazed. What is that supposed to mean?

“I feel rage welling up within me.”

With Kanata’s words, he merely gritted.

It was Kanata’s turn. And he called on his Buddy and his monster was destroyed. He hunched as he covered himself, taking the attack. He gasps as his body tensed, while he got attacked once more by another monster. His hair blowing in the wind as he lost half of his life.

“My turn is over now.”

He regained his composure, smirking at the fighter, “Too bad. It’s such a pity your talent is wasted. If you served me, you could have developed that talent and gained unparalleled power.”

Such a shame, his plan wasn’t working as he wanted but this will do.

“My turn.” He lifted his hand to his core, “Draw. Charge and… draw!” 

He took a card in his hand, “It looks like it’s time to settle this once and for all. I’ll show you the power of Geargod VII.”

The card was raised into the air and he raised his hands for the introduction, “This is the compilation of chaos that my clan discovered. And this is the form of the terrifying deity that I, Wisdom, will guide to completion! Buddy Call to the center! Ruler of CHAOS! Geargod VII!”

His Buddy appeared in the center. “Chaos attribute. Size 30. 50,000 power, and 6,000 defense, and a critical of 3.”

Everything was going as planned, “I cast. CHAOS Corrosion. During this turn, the Chaos monsters on my field all gain 1 critical.” 

He ignored the dragon’s words.

“In addition, I activate Geargod VII’s ability.” He brought both of his hands out, “Come forth! I call CHAOS Hadeath from my hand cards to the center! Normally, CHAOS Hadeath requires 5 gauge. But due to Geargod VII’s ability, I can call him at no cost during the commencement of my attack phase. And due to my earlier spell and CHAOS Azrael’s effect, he currently has a critical of 5!”

Now he had four monsters on his field.

“CHAOS Territory! Due to this ability, which only Geargod possesses, I can call two monsters to the center.” He brought his hands up, “Unnecessary monsters will be disposed of. Geargod VII. Attack Athora!”

“Yes. Wisdom.”

After a struggle, Geargod managed to crush. But revived with soulguard. Wisdom felt the blow of the counter-attack, covering his head with his arms. He didn’t care.

“Azreal! Attack Athora!”

Kanata used a spell to protect his Buddy in the center.

“Hadeath! Follow him!”

Kanata cast another shield card.

Hadeath double attack landed on the monster. Athora was revived thanks to Soulguard.

“It really is a pity that I must do away with a promising prospect such as yourself. But it’s time to end this.” He raised his card, “The darkness of havoc awaits you. I cast! A Ruler’s Privilege!” A fire grew. “This spell allows me to choose one size 3 or greater monster, and permit it to attack once more!” He pointed his two fingers, “Hadeath! Dispose of Athora.”

The fight screamed the name of his Buddy, he only scoffed. “Athora is no longer here. Thus, you will be on the receiving end of Hadeath’s 5 damage from Penetrate. Blade of the Deity, Aidoneus!” 

The fighter was attacked.

He raised his arms up, he was far from finished attacking, “Osiris! Follow him!”

He was at 3 life. “I won’t give up. In my next turn…”

“There won’t be a next turn.”

“What?”

“I cast! A Ruler’s Privilege!” He held the card high in the air, “This makes it possible for Geargod VII to attack again!” He will use his Buddy for the finishing blow, “Geargod VII. Dispose of Kanata!”

That when he noticed a familiar boy, flying towards the beaten fighter.

“I’ve been waiting for you. Barlbatzz Dragoroyale the First.”

“So you’re the one. The one they call Wisdom.”

It was a pitiful sight to see the fighter cry to the loser.

“Ozora Kanata rejected me. Accordingly, I used Geargod VII to dispose of him.”

He pointed his finger at Gao with a smirk, “It’s your turn next. Mikado Gao.”

“Why would you do something like this?”

“There’s no need to get emotional. Ozora Kanata didn’t accept my opinion.” He raised his hand as his eyes closed, “It’s only natural that he be disposed of.”

“Don’t be ridiculous! What do you mean, disposed of?”

“Mikado Gao, it seems that you can’t comprehend my ideals either. I see no value in those who cannot conduct calm, rational conversations.” He lifted himself and opened his eyes, “Accordingly, you will be eliminated forthwith. Geargod VII!”

“Yes. Wisdom.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Grimoire. Amongst the rest of his ranks, from the chaos three. He plays a particularly vital part.

He silently stood inside of the office, with his tablet pressing his side where he was standing near Wisdom-sama’s throne. 

All while he had his legs crossed and lean forward, pressing a few buttons on the screen, “Bunbuku. The legendary hall-of-fame Buddyfighter.”

“We confirmed for ourselves that he joined Mikado Gao,” Brutal’s low voice filled the room.

“We gathered that intel because I got closer to them! Bunbuku also said he’d make a second Mirage Card!”

“Is that so.” Wisdom-sama didn’t seem pleased but his eyes were more focused on the information in front of him, “Onigashira Sakate. Well done. However…” His eyes shifted to meet the gaze of the younger boy, “Don’t ever take such independent actions again!”

He heard the young boy flinched.

He went back to his laptop, “You have limited chances left. Keep that in mind. What’s the Geargod’s status?”

Stoically and silently, he removed his tablet from underneath his arm and brought it back. Pressing a few buttons on his keypad, doing as he was told. Shortly, the screen of his tablet appeared with plenty of text as green-colored eyes scanned closely.

“We need some more time to advance to the next stage…” Wisdom-sama noted.

“Then I guess we’ll be gathering monsters for a little while longer,” Keisetsu sighed. 

It seemed that might be the case here.

“Bunkuku. Eh…” Wisdom-sama brought a card up as it was glowing purple, “If he is a potential obstacle that stands in the way of my plan…” 

  
  


The laborer was always with their master at this time of day, simply standing with her arms either down to her sides or safely tucked on her tap awaiting his next orders. She stood still as if she was a remarkable statue, impassively staring with icy eyes that were the ice of the winter weather were kept glued onto something as always. The unmatched loyalty was masked by her stoic and winter completion. No one could possibly match it. 

Kyoya-sama wasn’t as malicious as before, like something changed. He changed but that wasn’t bad.

“Sophia?”

“Kyoya-sama.”

“I have an important mission for you, I would like to meet the person under the name, Bunkuku Guru. He’s a well-known fighter. I’m sure he will be able to help.”

“Da.” And with that, she was off without question.

And stoically teleported to a fresh location. She looked around, it was a small wooden cabin near a moving lake.

“Who must you be, young lady.” 

She flinched and hastily turned around. Her icy eyes met with an old male, with cotton thick white hair and thick glasses lens. “Bunkuku Guru!” 

“Why yes, that’s me. But who are you.”

She composed herself and stood up straight, “Sophia Sakharov. I was told to meet you here. Kyoya-sama’s orders.”

“Interesting. I never heard of it.” He shrugged, “Okay, Young Sophia what brings you here?”

“I told you already, Kyoya-sama ordered.”

“No, not orders, girly. What desired you here, for yourself and not this master. What’s in your heart?”

She stayed silent as she stared. She knew what those words meant, implying that she had a deeper meaning, not only for Kyoya-sama but herself. But one question remains; why was she here? What was inside of her heart? Kyoya-sama and Shido Magoroku were two people here.

“You don’t know it, do you?” 

She bit her lip, unsure but kept her stoic features, keeping her composure, “I want to know you.”

“So this is your first time fishing?”

She shook her head in a no. She recalled fishing with Kaido Dai weeks ago, she’s unsure of his current location right now but he’s probably out on the ocean’s floor. “I went fishing before with someone.”

“Oh? That sounds like fun. Young love, ain’t it?”

She blinked, “What?” Was he implying that whoever had

“Just kidding!” He giggled assumingly. 

She cringed annoyingly as she did, her grip on the wooden tool grew wider. This was a waste of time. But keeping the rod, she understood how fishing worked due to her time with Kaido Dai. She was good at this, it was relaxing.

“You seemed like an obedient but dependent girl. Cold and stoic but has a temper. Despite the coldness, I can sense a deeper and caring nature for the people you care about. However, you’re broken and unsure of how to express it. I wonder if you’ll be able to unlock your heart’s meaning. You think this is meaningless and pointless but you still do it.”

“How did you…” She was shocked. How did he know?

“Your talent in fishing, of course. The way you hold the rod says much about a person.”

“You can tell all of that by watching me fish?”

“Yep! Once you unlock your heart, you’ll unlock the potential of your hidden power and bring it to good use. Well, more so than before since you’re powerful already. But you know what I mean, right?”

She simply nodded, “Da.”

“You do have someone, don’t you.”

“Unfortunately.”

“You do? Who is that lucky person?”

“Shido Magoroku.”

“Good, use them to help you find it.”

She felt strange. He was expecting her to use her boyfriend, Shido Magoroku for this mission? That was insane. But it wouldn’t be the first. She doubted that Shido could help, well he did become useful sometimes. From getting the last Inverse Omni Lord but that was so long ago.

She turned, coldly glaring at the corner as if someone was staring at her. Her senses told her someone was watching but when she looked.

“Something’s wrong?”

She turned her head back at the floating river, “There’s nothing wrong.”

But that feeling as if she was being watched the whole time, didn’t leave her. But she was unsure of what to do with his current information. 

...

Wisdom-sama had his legs crossed on his throne. 

“Wisdom-sama!” He was holding a camera, “You might want to look at this.”

He raised a brow at the young blonde, “Look at what?”

“These,” He lifted the camera and viewed the pictures. 

Wisdom-sama stared. What he saw was a white-haired, simple girl with a cold look. Dawning the colors of winter snow, a theme that he felt he saw before. 

“Who’s that girl with him?” Wisdom-sama asked, “She seems familiar.” 

“I got more intel, she said her name was Sophia Sakharov and she was ordered to go by someone named Kyoya-sama.”

“Gaen Kyoya.” Wisdom noted, “That explains it. But is she a threat to a plan?”

“I can’t say for certain but the theory has it that she is ruthless and cunning.”

“But what would she have with Bunkuku?” The purple-haired questioned.

“Are you sure she’s a friend of Mikado Gao?”

“I doubt it, I never once saw her near them myself.”

“Keep a close eye on her, make sure this girl doesn’t get in the way of our plans.” Wisdom-sama wasn’t worried about some girl, and he didn’t seem at all worried about it either. A young girl couldn’t do as much as he believed. But they had a real clue on who the girl was and if she really is the ‘Sophia Sakharov’ working for Gaen Kyoya, that met her good enough.

“As you wish, sir.”

  
  


…

He stood staring at his master as his eyes focused on the screen. His normal stance of a bored expression, so unamused. 

“Accursed Bunbuku. So he’d already given a new Mirage Card to Mikado Gao.”

“Judging from the data, it can be surmised that a new flag card has been created.” Grimoire explained before smiling, placing a hand on his chest, “What would you like to do?”

Wisdom-sama seemed annoyed, narrowing his eyes as wasn’t really in a mood to elucidate that, “Hm…” He scoffed. He removed his knuckles from his cheek, and leaned, “What is Geargod VII’s status?”

Grimoire lifted a hand and made a screen appear before him. Placing his hand on the screen, reading the notes and repairs. As his eyes cast down at the screen, “Regrettably, it will require significant time before it’s ready to head into battle again.”

“I’ll work on that.” Wisdom-sama got up from his chair, provoking Grimoire to stare at him from the noise. Before the grey-haired turned away, walking off.

Wait, he can’t leave just yet. Grimoire turned off the screen, bringing his hand down quickly as his lime green eyes trailed his master. “Wisdom-sama?” He still didn’t answer his question from before and he was curious to know what was underneath Wisdom-sama’s respirator of plans.

On his words, Wisdom-sama halted his steps and stared back but said nothing.

“What will you do about Mikado Gao’s flag card?”

Wisdom-sama closed his eyes, “It will be no match for the Chaos. Grimoire, I’ll let you take care of it.” So it was how it was, he was trusting him for this mission. 

He bowed, “As you wish.”

He heard Wisdom-sama leave the area to work on the programming for Geargod. While Wisdom-sama was working on that, Grimoire thought of a plan. He called them out.

“Where’s Wisdom-sama?”

“He’s busy working on Geargod VII.”

“Why did you call us here?”

“I would like you to dispose of Mikado Gao’s flag card.”

“That’s an order from Wisdom-sama?”

“Yes. Precisely so.”

“I’m not really feeling enthused about this? Especially coming from you, a mere secretary.”

The glass from his lens glistened, “Then… Sakate-sama. This time, I will ask you to dispose of the flag card.”

“S-Sure. Leave it to me. I’ll crush it, along with Mikado Gao!”

“Sakate-sama. I look forward to hearing good news from you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He stood stoically by his master’s throne, earning this spot by hard work and accommodation. He got special treatment, being treated with kindness. There was a different glint in his eyes when he talked to him. However, Grimoire wasn’t sure if he could understand it. As his butler, he had first hand of what he was like. His true self even.

He knocked on the door, “Wisdom-sama, I believe it’s time to get up, now.”

He heard Wisdom-sama muttered a groan but couldn’t make out the words. He assumed he was already. Wisdom-sama was an early bird when it came to working. Much like he was always on his toes. Despite staying up late, they managed to get enough sleep.

“Wisdom-sama, may I enter?”

“Grimoire. You may enter.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Gingerly, the boy slowly opened up the door, revealing the large fancy room from inside. Only to find his master, sitting at the edge of his bed in his normal clothes with a tablet in his hands, his eyes seemingly focused on the screen. Pressing a few buttons and reading. 

“Wisdom-sama.” Grimoire brought his hands up and coughed into them, grabbing the male’s attention. 

“Grimoire.”

“Yes, sir?”

“What’s on the schedule?”

Without a single word, Grimoire did as he was instructed and brought his tablet up. With a few clicks of the buttons, he found their schedule for the day, “You have a conference with the press before this afternoon and a dinner meeting with the Gaen representatives tonight.”

Nothing came from his lips and Wisdom-sama pushed himself from the bed. 

“And the progress on our park?”

“The park is nearly complete. It will be in just a few days before it will be able to open.”

“What about the app?”

“The app is completely finished. I’d finished perfecting the coding last night while working.”

“Grimoire. Well done. You will need to await my next orders.”

“Yes, sir.”

The fact that Wisdom-sama trusted him enough to plan all of this out was wondrous to him but they both had similar goals.

He was wealthy and thanks to that, had a generous home and large room. He was cleaned and kept things in place.

The feelings were small but he didn't bother. Just a simple crush from high school, but no matter what words he used to relate, nothing changed. Instead, those feelings grew. A strange kind of feeling. He wasn't a teenager anymore, he was 21 years old and Wisdom-sama was years older, being 29. That was a large age gap but one he felt confused about. And he doubted that Wisdom was into him and felt the same way.

He took every single precaution to keep those emotions hidden. He suppressed the butterflies in his guts. He hid the blush behind his eyes. He couldn't fall for someone like him, not his master. That would be wrong. A common response was to reflect the idea of love entirely and leave it at that. He was just a servant.

He attempted to ignore these feelings. He didn't once think that his emotions or feelings were reciprocated by Wisdom-sama. Besides, what if Wisdom-sama didn't like guys that way? Surely, he would think he's weird or wants to punish him for having them. 

Truly, he didn't want to think about the weight of rejection and how awkward that will be. How it might affect their relationship. It was too much to risk. And it wasn't like he could talk about that to him. How would he feel knowing that one of his butlers had feelings for him in the first place?

"Everything is really, Wisdom-sama." 

"Good." He smirked, "Is there anything else I should be aware of, Grimoire?"

"No, sir. Nothing at all. Only that you have a meeting with speakers." There was something he should be aware of but Grimoire couldn't bring himself to tell him. No now. He had no idea for his feelings, buried them.

"Grimoire. Is something wrong?" 

He blinked and composed, "Nothing, sir." He kept his straight face or at least was trying to. He flashed a smile, “You look as perfect as always!”

Wisdom-sama had no time for love but his heart kept gilding to a certain long dark green-haired, something about him dragged him. He had control over his emotions. The happiness in the world, they needed to be happy. In order, to achieve happiness in the world, one would need to be happy. That was logical, perfect reasoning.

“You look a bit red.”

“Oh, I do?” Grimoire inquired as he was sweltering. 

“Are you getting a cold?” Wisdom-sama shifted closer and placed his cold hand underneath his green-colored bangs.

Grimoire smiled awkwardly, trying to sway the awkward feelings in his gut. As he felt the room get hotter. He was losing control, it didn’t help that Wisdom-sama was vastly close to him and had his hands on him.

“Your cheeks are getting redder.”

“Wisdom-sama, I am in love with you!”

The room has fallen silent and Grimoire only panicked inside mind and heart racing. He shouted that on impulse, he had to bury it but it broke. He was dancing a thin line.

“Is that so?” As Wisdom-sama already drew his hands away from him. He didn’t look disgusted or told him. 

Grimoire sucked in his breath and stared directly at him, “Y-Yes. I have for quite some time now…” He was being honest, there was no point in hiding any of this.

“How unexpected.”

“I’m terribly sorry you had to discover this, Wisdom-sama.” He bowed with a hand over his waist, “It is inappropriate for me to have these feelings for you, sir.”

“Grimoire. Even amongst my Chaos three, you are the most stoic of the group but right now, you’re falling apart over something so trivial. I do not wish to see you in such a pathetic state.”

Grimoire Perked up, seemingly surprised and lips parted but closed, not sure what to say, “I understand.”

“There is nobody here who can replace you. I chose you for a reason. Keep that in mind.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I feel much of the same way. However...

Grimoire was shocked to even hear him say that. He didn’t believe his feelings would be returned or even reciprocated.

“Oh, not to plunder this but your press conference is starting soon, it’s best if you go, Wisdom-sama.”

Wisdom-sama nodded while Grimoire adjusted his glasses.

From then on, their relationship was strange. It wasn’t awkward. 

No one in the world knew of their ties and that was perfectly alright with the two of them, nor did they ever mention the idea they were a couple. No one needed to know. No one needed that they had this. Apprehending well that if word got out that Wisdom-sama was dating Grimoire, it wouldn’t go as they planned.

Magoroku was smiling, walking in the halls of the school with eyes closed and hands behind his back. He was taking his daily strolled throughout the school to make sure no one was breaking any of the school laws.

“Oh! This is a disaster!” He heard a teacher screaming as he walked closer, “Truly terrible!”

He opens one of his eyes, towards the glasses. As his lips dipped to a scowl and brows furrowed. Until the glass was brought to his attention. He shoved his hands onto the imprint of the glass and jostled his face closer to the screen while analyzing the outside with a disabled expression. “A Buddyfight has broken out?” 

He pushed back from the window and regained his composure. Placing a hand to his chest and closed his eyes, “As Aibo Academy’s Student Council President… I, Shido Magoroku, didn’t give permission for a special event like this!” Before he threw his hands into the air, becoming annoyed. And supersonic dashed out of the halls and out the door, going as fast as he can.

“Hey, hey, hey, hey!” He shouted in the halls with a flustered expression but it wasn’t long before he went up to Mikado Gao, “Stop this Buddyfight right now!”

Batzz only cleared his throat loudly.

“Hm?” Magoroku drew back in confusion.

Before the dragon shouted at him, causing him to draw back and yelp.

…

“The progress of the park is going well, sir.”

  
  
  


The first step of their plan was ready to start. He went to the location that Wisdom-sama believed was that belong to Mikado Gao. He took off for location and walked towards the house with a smile. He knocked on the door, patiently. 

He straightened himself as the door opened, “Am I speaking to Mikado Gao-sama?”

“Uh, yes.”

“Pleased to meet you.” He bowed with a hand on his chest, “My name is Grimoire.”

“Okay…”

He lifted himself from bowing and held a letter in his hand, smiling, “I’ve come here today to deliver this.” And delicately held out the letter for Gao, displaying the text on the back, “Please accept this.”

Gao grabbed the note and held it up, “An invitation?” Grimoire watched as Gao opened the note and asked, “What is it?”

“This Saturday, Grimoire Park will have its grand opening.” His voice rang with excitement, “I’m the general manager for this park.” He excitedly raised his hands, and pointed his finger upward, “Gao-sama, I’d like you to participate in a Ceremony Fight to celebrate the opening of my park.”

“A Ceremony Fight?”

“Gao-sama, you were the Champion of the Buddy Masters. If you participate in a Buddyfight, the crowd will go wild, guaranteed!” He kept his finger up, as his underhand was cupped, “And so I’ve come to personally request your presence.” Before he bowed once more. 

Two monsters came to the door as he straightened himself.

“So what, we’re like pandas in a zoo, attracting the crowds?”

“I may be Chibi Panda, but I’m not a panda in a zoo!”

Grimoire brought his hands up and wave in defense, “No, no. I wouldn’t use you to attract crowds.” Before he turned to Gao once more, “Please, come to Grimoire Park.” As he readjusted the lens of his glasses, “I’ll be waiting with a worthy opponent for you, Gao-sama.”

Gao muttered a question but Grimoire didn’t hear it he removed his hands from his glasses and bow once more, “Now, I will take my leave.” Turning away, with hands cupped to his side and a smirk. Without another word, he left.

He waited for when the right time has come and gaze within the crowd until he noticed the teen within them.

“Welcome. Gao-sama.” He stopped in front of them, “We’ve been waiting for you.” He bowed with a hand at his chest, “Your companions are welcome to join us. Now, please come this way.”

He led them towards the front of the gates until they were at the main entrance. Until he stopped near the keys, he waved down his head to the screen on the side of him, “Before you enter, please scan each of your Buddy Cards over this device.”

“Buddy Card?”

“Why do we have to do this?”

“So we can give you a Buddy Checker.”

“Buddy Checker?”

“It’s our latest app, which allows you to check your Buddy’s condition and keep them at their best. We’re distributing the app for free to all park visitors.”

“I don’t like the sound of this?” The buddy grew angry.

“Oh? Why is that?” Grimoire asked with his smile and hands behind his back.

“We Thunder Empire monsters are always in peak condition! And we’re the strongest! We have no need to rely on your so-called app!”

“Is that so?” He assumed, he couldn’t just force them and he wasn’t the one to force things either, “I understand. Then, let us proceed.” He turned around, making his way past the entrance.

“Our Grimoire Park has three zones. The country Zone, which is right at the entrance, features obstacle courses and fun horses. Next, we have the Frontier Zone, which is all about that Wild West spirit. It includes slides and shooting gallery games. Finally, the Megalopolis Zone, with its Science Museum and Game Center. There are also cycling lands and freefall rides.”

As they talked about how long they could stay in the back, he heard everything.

Grimoire brought his hands up, “It would be wonderful if you did that!” He brought his hands together and rubbed them, playing with his hands, “We’d love for our visitors to come again and again and have fun while learning.”

“Learning? Learning what?”

“About monsters, of course.” He responded, “This is an amusement park museum, where you can learn through play. Through Buddyfight, we deepen our knowledge of monsters. And we reinforce our bonds of friendship with monsters. We explore new possibilities for human-monster relations. This is a place where we can build a prosperous future!” 

“New possibilities? And what precisely do you mean by prosperous future?” 

“Currently, this park functions using a standard energy generator. But eventually, we’d like to convert that to a generator that uses the life energy of monsters.”

The monsters questioned. 

“Exactly!” He led them to one backstage pass. He took out his key card and pressed it against the keypad with the same symbol. Before turning around, “Monsters are great.” While the gate opened, revealing the backway halls. “Their power is unlimited. I would like to shed light on the mystical nature of monsters for the benefit of humanity!”

“I really don’t like the sound of that.”

He leaned as he offered his hand to the inside, “We’re getting close to opening time. The fighting stage is right ahead. That’s where the Ceremony Fight will take place. Gao-sama. We’re counting on you.”

“Sure…”

He watched as they entered and he did as well.

He spoke in the microphone, _“Grimoire Park is now open! Please accept the Buddy Checker app as our gift, and enter the park.”_

As the Fighting Stage’s got filled with plenty of people from the outside. He stood near the main station, as the lights above shined down.

“Dear visitors…” He lifted his hand proudly in the air with his trademark smile, “Welcome, and thank you for visiting Grimoire Park!” He brought his hands down and bowed, “I am the manager of this park, Grimoire. To commemorate the park opening, we will be conducting a Ceremony Fight.”

He lifted himself from the bow and gestured to one of his sides, “First, the champion of the Buddy Masters. World Number One…” As the light flickered on, revealing the teen entering the stage, “Mikado Gao has entered the stage!”

His ears rang with the sound of the cheering coming from the group.

He gestured to his other side, “His opponent is one exclusive contract with our park. Keisetus-sama of the Sword Arts has entered the stage!”

The light for that stage also flickered on as the fighter came out.

Grimoire brought his arms out, “Now! From here on, the commentary will be provided by Miss Nanana Paruko!” He bowed, “Thank you in advance.”

As expected and planned, Keisetsu did as he was told to. And they were back inside the office, that belonged to Wisdom-sama however Grimoire was sitting in his chair as planned. The sun was nearly setting, as the sky was a deep orange.

“Thank you for your hard work.” He rubbed his hand.

“The visitors were quite excited by your match. Our plan to have you lose on purpose was a success.”

“I don’t like it. You’re just Wisdom-sama’s secretary, so why are you in charge of this place? And why do I have to obey your orders?” A kid that would argue, which was something Grimoire was expected. Normally kids opposed the idea.

He mockingly shrugged, parting his palms, and smiled, “Oh, how it pains me to give orders to Keisetsu of the Chaos Three. In fact, I think it’s presumptuous of me.” He readjusted his glasses, “But these are Wisdom-sama’s orders.” 

“You’re barely capable of obeying orders…” Keisetsu jumped off the sofa as he pointed his sword at Grimoire, “So don’t talk all high and mighty like that!”

In a quick frenzy, he threw his hands in the air. Sweating nervously as the sharp blade tipped close to his white-collar, “I’m terribly sorry.” His heart beating heavily from the sudden action.

“Save your anguish.” Keisetsu scoffed and removed the blade. “I don’t want to hear it.”

“I understand.” He felt relieved that the blade didn’t draw closer.

“Why do you even get special treatment?” His eyes met with the green-haired, “You’re just a secretary…”

His accuracy is how this park should’ve referred to Wisdom-sama however he named the park after him, Grimoire. Wisdom-sama advised him everything of their project before they sprang, discussing it beforehand. And from that, Grimoire fully understood it and took his orders.

That was their plan, everything was going to go into place soon. He would say the park of his ‘special treatment’ was the idea that they both were closer than one would suspect.

From day one, the Chaos Three discredited the green-haired as being just Wisdom-sama’s secretary, someone who was not worthy of his high status.

Grimoire informed him of the night.

“Wisdom-sama. As expected, the first day of the opening day was a huge success, we’ve been getting a lot of users for our app.”

“What about Keisetsu?”

“I believe he’s still trying to adjust to the fresh changes.”

…

The next day, he got ready as expected. He stood proudly in front of the large buildings and displayed his bright tone. 

“Cho-Tokyo’s hottest new attractions, Grimoire Park. Thanks to your support, we’ve had so many visitors since our opening day. We can hardly express our gratitude. And so, this Sunday, we’re opening up our park for a free Admission Day to thank you all!” He shouted, “Our staff will be waiting, ready to welcome as many visitors as possible!”

The day was going well as he traveled within the park inners locations. 

Not until, 

“Welcome to Grimoire Park, Mikado Gao.” He greeted with a smile, not even appearing bothered that the haunted house was destroyed by the Buddy. “What business do you have with us today?”

“Grimoire.”

“There’s no point in playing dumb with us now. We already know that you have ties to Wisdom.”

Hm? Grimoire turned to the fresh voice, one that he heard yesterday to find a rather strange sight. Of a blonde with sunglasses and black suit, carrying a purple-haired in a wooden wagon.

“Oh my. So your friends are with you too.”

“Hurry up and take us to Wisdom!”

“Very well. I’d like to explain. Please, follow me.”

He veered. They had to follow him, while Batzz annoyingly picked up his steps as they all followed. They wander down the large halls. Until they were both brought to a door, near the large halls. As he played around with the doorknob and instantly unlocked the door. He brought one of his hands out to point inside of the room. 

He sat in his chair once he made it there. His gaze meeting the teens and monsters from where he sat.

“Gao-sama. It seems you’re under a misapprehension, so I’d like to explain.” He leaned forward, “There is no connection between our park and Wisdom-sama.” He brought his hands to the desk, keeping them there. “Grimoire Park was built in Cho-Tokyo to de-mystify the true nature of monsters, with the goal of bringing happiness and prosperity to humankind. It is a separate entity from Wisdom-sama whom you are seeking. A scared place.” He led forward and brought his hands together, intertwining them.

“Then why did you make me and Keisetus Buddyfight? And you ordered Keisetsu to lose on purpose, didn’t you? I want to talk to Keisetsu. Once we talk, the truth will come out.”

Grimoire loosened with a petty smile, “I understand. If that’s what it takes to satisfy you, I’d be delighted to help.”

A screen suddenly popped up off to the side and he had his head turned to face it, “Oh my. It seems Keisetsu-sama… is currently at the Fighting Stage in the basement.” He turned to face the teens, “It looks like he’s about to face Ozora Kanata in a Buddyfight.”

He watched from underneath his glasses as they tensed angrily.

“Why don’t you head that way now?” He shifted his hands, “And please, don’t ever try anything like this again.”

They left the area.

“Keisetsu-sama. Such trouble you’ve caused. If you Buddyfight without permission, it throws off our plans.”

“Wisdom-sama told me to become strong. I’ll Buddyfight whenever I feel like it. You got a problem with that? Besties, if I get strong, I’ll get to sit where you’re sitting right now.”

“That’s true. I, Grimoire, will be looking forward to that day.”

…

Last night, abnormal monster behavior made itself known, informing him that the virus was working. 

He got used to sitting in this office, the fancy chair that slowly felt uncanny was loafing. But his cognizance wasn’t so certain on the comfortable state. 

He had the chair, facing off to the side while sitting with his hands folded together. He stared at the halls, pondering. The park was on a temporary closure due to repairing the house that got destroyed by Mikado Gao and Batzz, and thus, it felt like a complete ghost town. But also, he didn’t need to worry about raising his voice in front of the large groups as he has been. 

“This is quite the problem.”

“Huh? What is?”

“You didn’t hold back in a Buddyfight with our guest, and obliterated him. It’s going to negatively impact Grimoire Park’s public image.”

“I’ll do whatever I want. That’s what I’ve been telling you all along.”

He breathed out a single laughed, “That’s true.” He was already prepared for this situation, however, “Then from now on, we’ll have this gentleman take over the Buddyfights.”

He heard the door click and about time as well. Grimoire heard them talked before the dark redhead shouted for him. “Hey! Grimoire! What are you thinking, bringing in a guy like this?”

“I am but a simple secretary. All I did was follow orders.”

“Orders? Don’t tell me Wisdom-sama ordered this? But he has me! One of the Chaos Three!”

However, Keisetsu argued with the idea. All while Grimoire was fiddling with his hands, conceding them to discuss. The footsteps that sounded familiar caught him off guard. He frowned as he turned his head to find the redhead walking. Confused.

“Keisetsu-sama? Where are you going?”

“I’m going to find out when Wisdom-sama is thinking… by asking him directly.”

Grimoire delayed, doubtful but didn’t bother to stop him. Kids would be kids. Perhaps getting advice from Wisdom-sama might accommodate them out in the long run. He only hoped that Wisdom-sama. Wisdom-sama might be busy with his current ciphering and coding of Geargod.

“I understand. I hope he’d be able to satisfy you.”

“He better.”

And with that, he was left alone. The fighter that was brought here also left upon orders. He let out a sigh, trying not to think too much about Keisetsu-sama. He had work to do, he’d be sure to report to Wisdom-sama later.

His camera noticed the familiar 

“It looks like it’s a temporary closure.”

“That’s exactly right, miss.” He stood on the opposite end of the entrance buddy checkers, “I’m terribly sorry for the delayed announcement.”

“Why are you closed all of a sudden?”

“It’s because of the abnormal monster behavior mentioned on the news.”

“You mean the mysterious phenomenon that’s causing monsters to suffer pain and go berserk?”

“Yes. We decided to prepare for the worst, and close the park today.”

“We’ve come to see Keisetsu.”

He lifted his head, frowning confusingly, “Keisetsu-sama?”

“We’d like to face him in a Buddyfight again.”

He flinched in shock again. So they wanted to meet. Wait, he had an idea. Perhaps they could help with distracting them from Wisdom-sama’s plans. He smiled with an intention in thought, “I understand. Please, enter.”

They followed him.

He entered the top of the fighting stage, “Silence!” As he stared down at the press and teenagers with their monsters, “Grimoire is no longer here.” A lie, he was here just concealed away in the hidden doms so no one remotely caught the eye of him.

“As the CEO of the Chaos Company, I have an important announcement to make.”

His green and blue eyes noticed the gathering of the press making their rounds closer, being eager to know.

“You said you had an important announcement. Why is the subject matter?”

“Please, tell us! Chief Executive Wisdom!”

He raised his hands to the air, “My Chaos Control Company has purchased Grimoire Park. From this day forward, I am the Chief Executive of this park.” He shifted his hands, “I have made Grimoire take responsibility for the issues with the Buddy Checker app. He is suspended without pay. The monsters who were affected by the app will be treated by the Chaos Control Company. Specifically, an antivirus app will be developed, and distributed for free.”

He seemed captivated to explain but serious yet gentle. As he explained the ideas he had. He handles himself with care, a fake personality created to win the people over.

“The press conference is now finished.”

He turned around and placed his hands behind his back, as he wanted towards the door. He walked past those doors as he heard the countless shouting for him to come back. He was used to this enough to understand, what to say, and how to leave. 

The antivirus was already created, as both Wisdom and Grimoire already planned from the start of this all.

  
  
  
  
  


He knew they instantly arrive when he wanted them, too. From afar, he studied the young teenagers. It was his time to get their cards like the rest of the company left, being as high as was and now, vastly close to his sama; he got special treatment from his lover. He had the button for his mission as needed. 

_“It’s so they can chaosify all monsters of all worlds, and bring them under his control.”_

Everyone paused by this.

“That’s Wisdom’s goal.”

Grimoire made himself known, “That’s absolutely correct.” He walked towards the group of kids and their buddies, “Powerful monsters are terribly useful.” And he halted with his hands drawn to his side, holding the tube with his rudder gloved hands, “As combat forces, or as sources of life energy harvest…”

“Grimoire?”

With his trademark smirk, he brought up the tube and pressed the red button. As the tubes glowed with a bright golden color, shifting the monsters from the wirings and back into their cards; releasing the monsters from inside of their tubes.

The tubes cleared and the cards float his way. He raised his eyes, holding them out as the cards landed on them. He brought his other hands down, while he allowed the cards to fall on his hands.

“Chaosifted monsters can be controlled according to our will.” Once the cards were all stacked in his cards, his lips curved to a malicious smirk, “They will continue to be necessary to us. To us at that Chaos Company, this is.”

“Just as I thought. You’re part of the Chaos Company.”

The green-haired brought his hands up to his chest, “Allow me to introduce myself once more. I am Grimoire. Wisdom-sama’s secretary.” He left out the part of his relationship too.

Batzz demanded to know where his master was.

“Wisdom-sama isn’t here. However, he will grant you an audience. Please, come this way.”

They had no choice but to follow, this was going according to his wishes. As they followed him down the large halls, into the main dining hall. He opened the large doors, revealing the large doors from the inside. It was a rather large dining hall as one would think, with plenty of tables and crimson floors as the carpet. 

Grimoire was off to the side, simply standing as his eyes met with his sama. Wisdom-sama wore his classic white-colored suit and black collar, along with a purple tie. He kept his hands on the table as he was already sitting in the main chair. His chair.

“Welcome… I’m glad that you all made it. I welcome you.” 

Grimoire kept his serious features, not allowing his thoughts to be known. He didn’t make a single move or bother to walk towards his master, instead, he stood there with a neutral expression. While Gao made his way towards the chair across from his sama. As Gao spoke, he wanted an explanation for his doings and Wisdom-sama doesn’t mind giving him one as expected.

“The world yearns to be upgraded. It just doesn’t know it yet. In time, they will all understand.”

“Understand? That’s a laugh, you fake savior!” Batzz screamed. Wisdom-sama ignored it and took hold of his cup, taking a sip of the white wine, and closed his eyes.

“Is creating a fake problem and solving it, like the Buddy Checker, your way of helping people?”

He brought his slim wine glass now down at Gao’s question. The green-haired can instantly tell the annoyance that was masked behind his brows, “People are constantly seeking safety and reassurance.” He placed his cup down, and brought a hand up, “By distributing the anti-virus app, my reputation has reached even greater heights.” But not Grimoire, his reputation had faltered with the app but he doesn’t care if it has. He was doing this for his master. “Now, the people have absolute trust in me.” And lost their trust in his lover.

As the three near the door distrusted those words. But it caught his interest, “Why are you getting passionate over a topic as banal as mere monsters?” 

The monster on the table wasn’t fond of those words while he shouted, a monster with a large temper. Wisdom-sama noted. Gao shouted his name to calm him down.

“Monsters exist only to faithfully execute the orders that humans give them. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Batzz was also angered by those words and Gao calmed him down once more. He looked at the male, “I don’t think that’s true. I think monsters are our friends. We help each other become stronger, and make each other better. That’s what makes Buddyfight so great!”

“It seems we have a difference in opinion.” Wisdom-sama closed his eyes, seemingly not bothered, I have never once found Buddyfight to be enjoyable.”

The two teens near his green-haired lover disrupted him. Believing it was impossible. 

“Impossible?” Wisdom-sama kept his tips on the board, “Only a fool would set limits to his own capabilities. You and I, we have different sensibilities. And in moments, my sense of right and wrong will become the world’s sense of right and wrong. Yes. That is when the earnest wish of generations of the Wisdom Clan will be realized.”

Grimoire’s lips instantly curved to a smirk at those words spoken by his master.

Gao looked puzzled, as his voice was questioned.

“It is for that purpose that I developed the technology for Chaosification, and put it into action. The Wisdom Clan wish to change human society, and the society of all the worlds, into a perfect society… a utopia. This is what we have worked towards. And the nucleus of this utopia will be Geargod.”

Grimoire’s body tightened, almost doubt appeared in his expression while his head was turned to face his master, his eyes never leaving. He heard the teenagers on his inside questioned him.

“I’m going to take advantage… of Buddyfight,” Wisdom-sama wasn’t going to lie. “Buddyfight is a game in which humans and monsters take on equal roles and cooperate. But that is the old way of thinking. I will rebuild Buddyfight from the foundations. The new Buddyfight will be a game in which you control Chaos monsters. There will be no option for the monster’s will be reflected. The true merits of a human will become clear. Only the most excellent of humans will thrive, and those who are incompetent will lose, and disappear.” He was delighted, “Those who win are in the right. Those who control are in the right. That’s how it is in this world.”

Grimoire perked up by those words and giggled beneath his lips. He heard those goals plenty of times before but hearing them repeatedly would never get old to him, they will never get old, not when his Master was the one articulating them. All while his master shut his eyes, hearing the beauty and happiness behind his soft laugher, sounded quite pleased with his speech. He had everything underneath his lips.

“That’s not true,” Mikado’s voice filled the room. His eyes spanned open as Mikado explained.

While Mikado Gao explained the meaning behind Guru’s energy. Wisdom-sama shifted as his shoulders loosen, he frowned annoyingly as he brought that up.

Wisdom-sama pushed out of his chair and stood up, “Then let’s prove it through Buddyfight.” He grinned coldly as he focused on the boy, “You and me… we’ll establish whose philosophy is correct.”

Gao agreed to that challenge. So it has. 

“Very well. I will give you some time to prepare.” His eyes met with his green-haired butler, “Grimoire. Give them a room.”

“Yes, sir.” He veered to the kids, “Please, follow me. I will take you to your room.”

As Wisdom-sama watched as the kids walked out of the room, his eyes met with Grimoire for a mere moment but said nothing in reply. And he was left inside of the room online.

The teens followed the boy in the large halls, before halting, “This is your room. I’d give you time before I come back and check on you. Please, use this time wisely, Mikado Gao-sama.” And with those words, he left them inside the room.

He traveled around the area, instantly finding his master. 

“The opening of Grimoire Park, and the Buddy Checker panic… Everything has gone according to plan.”

He was walking behind his master, down the large halls. “Wisdom-sama never makes mistakes. I believe in you completely, Wisdom-sama.”

“It’s been a long time.” Wisdom-sama halted in track causing the green-haired behind to do much of the same. As he became alarmed. 

“My natural gifts were acknowledged, and I was chosen to be the successor of the Wisdom Clan. Once I inherited this position from my predecessor, I relied only on myself and committed my body and soul to complete the mission of the Wisdom clan. The earnest wish of generations of Wisdoms is about to be fulfilled. The day that I upgrade this world and control it is soon at hand.”

Grimoire bowed, “As someone who has served the Wisdom clan I am overwhelmed with emotion.” And brought himself back up once he confessed.

“Now that Geargod has been upgraded even further, my opponents will be thoroughly defeated.”

Grimoire couldn’t wait for that defeat to come for Mikado Gao, he had the highest faith that Wisdom-sama was going to win this battle. After some time, the stage was complete and ready for use.

“Grimoire. You can inform Mikado Gao he could head to the stage now.”

“As you command, sir.”

And with that Grimoire wandered off, and found himself back inside of the room they placed them in. He walked up to them with his trademark smile, “If your preparations are complete, Gao-sama may head to the stage.” He brought his hand up, “The rest of you may observe the match here.”

The room they were placed in, was in fact the large Buddyfight stage. He stood off to the side of them, as he watched while his master flew up to the stage with his large Buddyfight.

“Now, let us begin.”

And shortly, the pink-haired warped into the battlefield. Nanana Paruko would be broadcasting their Buddyfight. She was eager for the match to start and Gao wouldn’t blame her. Gao was first to luminized his deck.

And Wisdom-sama went after, “Superior is a world governed by Chaos! By the authority vested in me, I rule the world of man! Luminize! Transcendent of Havoc!” 

“Buddyfight!” Paruko called.

“Raise the flag!”

“Thunder Emperor’s Fangs!”

“The Chaos!”

“This time for sure, I’ll pound you into dust! Hope you’re ready!” Batzz barked.

“How amusing.” He didn’t even look bothered, “I look forward to you showing me your great strength.”

It was Gao’s turn and he made his move, he equipped a card.

Wisdom-sama grinned maliciously, “Come at me.”

“Here I come! Wisdom!”

And he flew towards him with his large sword. Wisdom-sama lifted one of his hands, blocking his face as he was stuck but took the attack. His ten life went to eight. However, he displayed no real concerns, instead, he was smirking with delight. 

“My turn.” He picked a card from his hand, “Draw. Charge and… draw.” He had a perfect plan, “I cast. Chaotic Pain.” He lost a life point but didn’t mind, “I send the top three cards in my deck to the drop zone, and increase my gauge by 3.”

With this, be finally brought his hands up, “Buddy call to the center. Ruler of CHAOS, Geargod VII!” He regains a life thanks to the Buddy Gift. “I call CHAOS Osiris to the left.”

The monster appeared on his left. 

“Due to Osiris’s effect, my gauge increases by 1, and I draw a card.” He smirked, “Geargod VII’s ability, activate!” He brought a card up, “At the beginning of my attack phase, I can call CHAOS Valvaros! Valvaros’s ability! When this monster is called, I can look at up to five cards from the top of my deck, and returned them to my deck in any order.” He used it wisely, “In addition, it lets me draws one card and call one monster from my hand cards!” 

He had a good idea in mind, “I call CHAOS Gilquine to the center!” The monster was called, appeared on his center, “Due to Gilquine’s effect, I gain 1 life and draw one more card!”

Grimoire was maliciously smirking, watching his master behind the tainted class, “It’s begun. The elegant performance of the Chaos monsters.”

“Osiris.” Wisdom-sama raised his fingers and pointed two at the fighter as his features muddled with a dark malicious look, “Attack the fighter!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Wisdom-sama!” He felt a pang feeling of nervousness in his chest, as he ran towards his master while his voice sounded worried. Standing a few feet away from him, he peered at the taller male, “I’m so relieved that you’re safe.” He smiled, “Are you injured?”

Wisdom-sama didn’t shift his expression. Didn’t even bother to look at him or acknowledge his presence, he just was gazing out in the skies. Nothing. Was he okay? Why was he answering? 

He frowned, and lowered his head, “Wisdom-sama?”

“I can’t believe it.”

He raised his head back up, “Um?” 

“Geargod 99 disobeyed me. Why?” His voice sounded that much, so low. It wasn’t as stern as it was before, or even stern. His expression was lost in a daze as if he was completely broken. So unreliable. Wisdom was so sure, he wanted _him_ to tell the answers, if he even had any.

“We don’t have any detailed information yet. But we can detect a flaw in its artificial intelligence.”

“Is that so.” 

He wasn’t acting like himself, his voice was lightless and held a faint tone, something that was uncommon for him. He didn’t bother to look at him. Grimoire was only concerned. He glared as he steps forward, “Please, get a hold of yourself! Wisdom-sama!” They could fix it, start again if they need.

His eyes shifted to the boy, his lips parted. That managed to do something. As the message managed to get across, his dear could tell he wasn’t acting straight. The sudden tone and shout caused him to become shocked, he wasn’t expecting being shouted by his lover and close butler of all things. Slowly, his master turned with parted lips. Almost shocked, he was. But said nothing. Did he truly care?

“You’re the only one who can deal with this situation!”

He flinched as his words sank inside of his head. He was right, how could he forget that. His puzzled expression altered to annoyance, as he kept his head turned to face him, “I know that. Summon Brutal and Sakate.”

“Yes, sir.” Without protest or time wasted, he raised his hands and turned on the screens. Two different screens, he brought his hands down, “An emergency situation has occurred. Brutal-sama. Sakate-sama. Cancel your monster haunts and return immediately.”

_“Emergency situation?”_

_“Roger that.”_

As he brought his hands down, they should be returning shortly.

“I am hereby developing a force shutdown program for Geargod.”

The green-haired turned to face him, “But we don’t have time…”

He brought his hands up and made his screens appear, “I will be doing the programming. It will not take much time” He went straight to work, “Keep Geargod occupied until the program is completed.”

“I understand.” And without a single word, he turned around and thought of a plan. 

He thought of using them as mini Geargod to help sway his attention for a little while. As he brought his hands up, “Mini Geargods! All units, advance!” He shouted, “Upon contact, activate code: Gear Crash!” 

The Geargods got destroyed by his monster.

Grimoire swallowed, as he fisted his hand and brought it back down, “Even the Mini Geargods weren’t enough!” He had to think of another plan, anything else.

Wisdom-sama was going as fast as he could, being busy with the programming and coding. As he brought two screens forward. “Just a little longer…” The text flying down the screen, he was a short time spanned but he was sure it was enough to do this for.

It was done. He slowly felt his worries come to a halt as he closed the last tab of his screen, with his two fingers before setting it back to his side. He let out a breath of air. He needed a second to relax his aching bones. 

He heard a voice. “Wisdom-sama.”

“Let’s go to the boats and retrieve Geargod.”

And so they did, using one of the shore’s boats and traveling to the location.

“Wisdom-sama.” His voice filled the air, “We will begin recovery operations in a moment.”

“Heh,” He snickered in agreement.

The crank of mental took the silence and broke it. Their shades of green watched as the wheel started turning.

The two flinched from sudden shock and drew their attention closer. 

Wisdom-sama was completely lost in his shock daze, broken apart. How? 

Grimoire gritted and tensed, regaining his senses first, “I-It’s reactivated itself!” 

Wisdom-sama also tensed, “That’s impossible!” Annoyed, what was this? He was sure he turned it off and made a great effort to do so. That was unexpected.

The monster started to get up once more, causing the boat to shift and waved. As they tried to keep their balance, he winced. But made sure nothing bad happened.

And shortly the monster was back in the air, “I am Geargod 99.”

Grimoire was lost in words, his lips parted as he started. He was awake. While Wisdom-sama gritted his teeth, looking annoyed and spiteful. The two said nothing. Grimoire lips parted as he stared at both the monster and Wisdom-sama, finding his features filled with muddle hate as he flinched annoyingly.

“The confusion from my awakening has passed, and I am now functioning normally.”

“Geargod is… talking, even though you haven’t it given it orders!” Grimoire noted. 

“What do you mean by awakening? Exactly what has awakened?”

“The meaning of awakening… I shall answer your questions. What has awakened within me is none other than a soul.”

Wisdom-sama lifted from alarm, “A soul, you say?” He wanted to know if those words ran true for this monster.

“That is correct.” He agreed, “My upgraded artificial intelligence... includes a soul.”

As the sun slowly started to rise, the night shortly ended as the monster began to laugh. It caught both off their trail.

The sunrise sleeps on his features, exposing his confused gaze, “Geargod… is laughing…”

Geargod was expressing happiness. 

The two didn’t sleep that night nor did they want to sleep after this unexpected experience. It was already morning and the two were already back into the broken and crushed lair. It wasn’t as it was before, it didn’t have a roof. Nothing.

Grimoire has been at work all day, without breaks so far or leave. He didn’t want to leave, but neither did Wisdom-sama, as he was looking at the countless screens and coding the monster’s settings. They didn’t find room for sleep, they had to evacuate before the idea of sleep became a good idea.

“Geargod 099’s reformatting has been successful.” Grimoire spoke, “Unless you give it a direct order, Wisdom-sama, it should not move. I believe we may rest easy now.”

“There shouldn’t have been any abnormalities yesterday, either.” Wisdom-sama said as he was gazing at his monster, “And yet we ended up with that situation.” He tightened his hold on his fist, “I will begin conducting tests presently.”

Grimoire turned off the screens, “Yes, sir.” 

He narrowed his eyes, “Geargod 099, you must never again disobey me.”

They went out in the open fields, calling Sakate and Brutal to help.

“Wisdom-sama.” He called as he turned his head and brought his pod up, being closer to him in heights, “At the moment, there do not seem to be any abnormalities.”

“Then why?” Wisdom-sama shoved his hand into his face, annoyed. He didn’t get it, why wasn’t it working? Why? “Are you suggesting that Mikado Gao is the cause?” His voice strained with a deep annoyance that anyone could sense.

Surely, Grimoire sensed anger behind his words.

_“Wisdom-sama. What happened to Geargod?”_

_“Geargod?”_

_“Yesterday, it suddenly went out of control!”_

_“Out of control?”_

“You lot don’t need to know this.” He didn’t find the need for the Chaos three to even know what had happened. This was only for Grimoire and him to know, not them.

“Please, sir. I wish to be of use to you, Wisdom-sama.”

“Me too, sir!”

“You two are unworthy opponents for Geargod 099. You’re not strong enough.” A cold expression shortly matched his features. He ignored those pouting coming from them and turned to his green-haired lover, who was already gazing back, his features softened. “Grimoire. We will continue the tests.”

Grimoire turned his head, “In that case… Keisetsu-sama. You will have a Buddyfight with Wisdom-sama.”

“Huh? Hang on a minute.”

His expression shifted back to his annoyed bitter features, “What is it?”

“I just got here, and I have no idea what’s going on.”

Grimoire showed a little pretty as he brought his hand up, “Unfortunately, Sakate-sama and Brutal were of no use at all.”

“Oh? Are you saying you don’t need the Chaos Three anymore?”

Grimoire brought his hands down to his waist and smiled, “Before we make that decision, it would be wonderful if you could provide Wisdom-sama with a bit of a challenge in this Buddyfight.”

“Explain, Grimoire. What happened to Geargod? Why is this place a total mess?” The boy seemed hostile, still not taking a liking to the green-haired. “And why are looking so smug and giving us orders?”

Grimoire didn’t respond to those questions, even if he knew all of those answers. He turned to his lover, “This is quite the problem.”

“Then I will tell you everything, Keisetsu…” He would be willing to allow him to know everything. His plans, how Geargod lost control, and the whole secretive relationship he truly had with Grimoire. He knew this boy was angered by the fact that he treated Grimoire so differently than he did with those three. He smirked, “If you can defeat me, that is.”

“I understand. I look forward to getting my answers.”

And the two got set. 

Grimoire was staring at the monster’s core, his readings, and rankings, “Analysis program, activate.” As he pressed the button on the screen.

Keisetsu luminized first.

Wisdom-sama was next, “Superior is a world governed by the power of Chaos! By the authority vested in me, I rule this world of man! Luminize! Transcendant of Havoc!”

“Raised the flag!”

“Legend world.”

“The Chaos.”

Keisetsu had the first move, and he allowed him. As he called his buddy to the field.

“Come at me, Keisetsu of the Sword Arts.”

He lifted his arm to shield himself from the attack as he lost his life points. 

Keisetsu ended his turn.

Grimoire was smiling as he was looking at the screen off to the side, his hands on two different screens but he was surrounded by countless screens, all displaying code, and the progress of his master and buddy. “My turn. Draw.” His voice rang inside of his ears, in a graceful tune of stern words that made his work even better for him. A voice he continuously enfolded to hear. He swerved his head to face the other screen, making sure everything was in check. 

“Charge and draw.”

Everything was in check.

“Welcome it with thunderous applause! The form of a new Autodeity that has transcended chaos! Buddy call to the center! CHAOS Transcendant! Geargod 099! Size 90, 70,000 power, 7000 defense, and a critical of 3!”

Grimoire scrutinized brightly, “Our deity of Chaos has succeeded in the ultimate upgrade.”

Keisetsu scoffed. 

“I call CHAOS Osiris to the left. Due to Osiris’s effect, my gauge increases by 1, and I draw a card.” He did as expected before calling more monsters, “To the center and right, I call CHAOS Brute. I cast. One Who Comes From Havoc. I draw two cards!”

“Osiris. Attack the fighter.” Next, he attacks the boy with one of his masters. “Both Brutes, attack as well!”

The boy blocks the attack.

He lifted his two fingers, “Geargod 099. Attack!” His eyes glowed with red as he shouted.

He was smirking, casting his cold mocking gaze on him, “My turn is over.”

Keisetsu still had fate, not easily giving up as he cast his overkill. As he equipped plenty of items cards and went in for the attack.

The green-haired was smirking as well, seemingly enjoying the turn of events, “Yes, yes. That’s the spirit, Keisetsu-sama.”

“I cast. Chaos wall. Healing Barrier.” Blocking the boy from destroying his monster. “This nullifies the attack, and I gain 1 life.”

He wasn’t done, as he did a double attack.

“I cast. Chaos Wall, Barrier of Havoc.” He blocked it again, “The attack is nullified, and my gauge increases by 1.”

Next, Keisetsu attacked with another sword.

“Hey, Wisdom-sama,” Keisetsu spoke as Wisdom-sama parted his lips as he gazed into his eyes. “It seems you don’t have any defense spells left in your hand cards.”

That was true, he didn’t have any so he had to bear the next attacks.

Grimoire used this to his gain, checking the countless things and pressing down notes of his style, hoping to get some results from this. He giggled as he parted, enjoying the course. If Keisetsu kept up his rough fight, the chances are, they might get the results they were hoping for.

Keisetsu was taunting the CEO, knowing what might happen next.

“Keisetsu of the Sword Arts. Attack Geargod 099 with that Sword.” 

Keisetsu didn’t want him to tell him what to do, but he did it anyway. 

“CHAOS Transcendant!” As he drew the symbol with his hands. He has fallen into his trap, what a silly boy. “Geargod 099! Overkill!” His symbol appeared in front of him, his whole body glowing purple, “I discord one hand card. If my opponent has attacked six or more times during this turn… I can force his turn to end!”

He ended his turn as planned, “In addition. I call three Chaos monsters from my drop zone at no cost!”

Grimoire frown, appearing serious, “So far, this has all been within our predictions.”

“Grimoire.”

Grimoire leaned forward slightly, almost surprised he was being called on, “Sir?”

“As I thought, the Chaos Three are too weak to act as tuners for Geargod 099. There is no need to continue this Buddyfight.”

Keisetsu didn’t like this outcome, he argued. 

“How foolish. I have no time to waste on idle chatter with you.” He narrowed his eyes, “Very well.” He supposed it would be best to finish this match as hastily as possible, “I will deliver the finishing blow.”

He was going to finish this, “Draw. Charge and… draw.” He raised his hand high into the air, “Jesterra. Attack the fighter.” 

Keisetsu used his card abilities to stop the attack.

“A futile struggle.”

His sword was destroyed.

“Due to Zoruaga’s effect, Jesterra in the center gains Double Attack.”

He once again blocked the attack.

“You’re the one who made me strong.” Keisetsu finally said. Wisdom-sama hummed as he stared, that phrase was unexpected. “Wisdom-sama, you must need my strength to achieve your glorious plan! You have to! But then… why are you doing this?”

“You are correct.” His lips curved to a smirk.

“Then why?!”

“Without me, you would be worthless even as a pawn. After all, even after I gave you that sword, this is the best that you can do with it.”

Keisetsu was shaking, muttering something Wisdom-sama didn’t care about.

“Are you satisfied now?” 

“Are you kidding?!” Keisetsu shouted back with his tears.

He pointed his two fingers, “Geargod 099. Attack the fighter!”

Grimoire blissfully smiled as he watched it all play out before him, “Game End. I do wish that Keisetsu-sama had been able to try a little harder.”

Wisdom-sama didn’t have any fun with these fights, they were boring to him, he placed a hand to his waist, “Grimoire. I can’t do proper maintenance on Geargod 099 here. We’re heading to the park.”

“Yes, sir.”

With that, they teleported to the park. Luckily one of the caves had a perfect place for them to both hide and do their research in. 

The two stood near one another, in the cave in the tunnel, as Grimoire was still doing his duty. 

“No change was seen in the data collected before and after the Buddyfight.” He scanned the overview one last time, “We can safely conclude that Geargod 099 is operating normally.”

“Why did the Buddyfight match with Mikado Gao cause that state of confusion? What is the so-called soul to which Geargod 099 referred?” He cast his eyes to the floor, what was the answer to these questions? He wasn’t sure if Grimoire even had any of the answers, if he did.

The loud beeping took him out of his thoughts. What was this? He flinched and turned to the sound, “What now?”

“This is…” Grimoire bit his lips as the screen flashed an error.

**_“I… I cannot comprehend…”_ **

“Wisdom-sama! We must do a forced shutdown, and another reformatting!” He had his hands ready as his eyes were set on his screen.

“Wait.” Wisdom-sama didn’t want Grimoire to do that yet. He wanted answers and maybe this would help him gain those answers, “Geargod 099. What is it that you can comprehend?”

Grimoire also turned to face the monster, studying it closely.

**_“The Buddyfight match earlier today… What meaning was there to Buddyfight with Keisetsu.”_ **

“Meaning?” Wisdom-sama repeated. Meaning? He was confused. “Why would you require meaning? You are a monster. All you need to do is obey me and fight.”

**_“The battle against Keisetsu of the Sword Arts did not resonate with my soul. Why did you order such a battle? I seek an answer.”_ **

“Once again, you speak of souls! This is foolishness!”

When he was reading, the secretary noticed the reading. He gasped and turned to face the monster. “It can’t be… could it?”

**_“I seek… Carry out a Buddyfight match that will resonate with my soul. I repeat. Carry out a Buddyfight match that will resonate with my soul.”_ **

Foolish. That this monster speaks of souls, he shouldn’t. That is insane. No way, he was going to do that. Impossible. He was merely a monster.

…

Today, was his speaking. 

As got suited his normal white suit and got on stage, he had two body guards off to the side. 

“Thank you for gathering here today. Welcome. I am the CEO of the Chao Control Company, Wisdom. Today Grimoire Park has a fresh start as Wisdom Park. Here, people will learn for themselves. For the sake of a bright and beautiful future for humanity, monsters must become completely safe to be around. The symbol of this relationship is Buddyfight. By subjugating monsters, humanity will blaze a trail towards a brighter future. Here at Wisdom park… Everyone can experience the future that ought to be… A veritable dream come true!”

They both were on a single pod, right in front of Geargod. Wisdom-sama sat on his throne, almost annoyed as he stared, lost in thought while looking at his Buddy. While Grimoire was working with the current code and updating accordingly. 

**_“I cannot comprehend.”_ **

“Can’t comprehend what, Geargod?”

“As long as I am with you, I cannot experience a Buddyfight that resonates with my soul.”

“...Oh?” Wisdom-sama wasn’t sure what to make of this.

“The relationship between humans and monsters should be cased on equality.”

Wisdom-sama annoyingly sighed, “Your words are what I cannot comprehend.”

“My ideal is the relationship between Mikado Gao ans Batzz. That is where I see the future.”

Wisdom-sama looked back, “This really is a most vexing bug.”

“I deny your words. There are no bugs in me.”

“No. Your emotional decision-making is a major bug.” Wisdom-sama countered, “The path to the future can only be blazed by a skilled leader. Humans and monsters existing as equals? The only thing you monsters can pride yourself on is strength. We humans have intellect. It is inevitable those with intelligence should lead those who have only strength. This is how the world should be upgraded.

“The hubris of humans is evident in your statement.”

“You are my possession!” Wisdom-sama snapped, and jumped out of his chair from anger, “You only have value if you obey me!”

“I deny your request.”

He blink in confusion as both him and Grimoire gazed to find the strands of code from the tops.

“Hacking?” Grimoire finally joined in. 

“You cannot shackle me.”

They both watched with tensed bodies as the monster, ignored them and lifted up the top of the cave. With parted lips, all Grimoire could do was watch in his shock, cupping his hands tightly.

Wisdom-sama spanned, shouting for him, “Geargod!”

They both saw him leave from the den inside.

Wisdom-sama hasily turned to Grimoire as his screens shut up and he turned to face him as well. 

“Pursue him. Hurry!”

“Right away, sir!” Without a single moment to think, Grimoire dashed off. 

Wisdom gazed up before gritted. 

Wisdom was at this throne to where Grimoire once sat. He re-opened the park.

_“I’m terribly sorry. We still haven’t determined Geargod’s location.”_

With hands close his face, being folded. Wisdom-sama groaned 

Grimoire was out in the skies, above the mystical blue oceans. As his hair blew with the heavy winds, he felt the crisp air on his skin. As he was flying high in the sky, in a large search since the monster left.

“I never expected you to still be on Earth. It seems my rush to widen our search parameters to other worlds backfired.” He didn’t seem upset but was smirking. It wasn’t the end and single backfired wasn’t going to keep their plans from falling, “It made the search take longer than necessary.”

He finally found the monster, flying casually. “I’ve been looking for you, Geargod.”

_“Huh? Who the heck are you?”_

Grimoire brought both of his hands behind his back, “Geargod 099. Who is this young gentleman?”

**_“CHAOS Gao. I created him myself to be the perfect Buddy. I cannot see any future in the partnership between myself and Wisdom.”_ **

As the monster explained he wanted the perfect Buddy.

He undid his hands and bowed, “I understand.”

…

He strolled by in the seclusion of his former park, he was still handling things as necessary and helped his master as expected, however, it was newly-named as ‘Wisdom Park’. But he noticed the noise and acted accordingly. Turning on the lights as it cast down on him. With hands behind his back, “Welcome to a park that’s all yours.”

“Grimoire! I’ve found you, indeed!” The small girl rushed towards him.

He brought his hands out, “Let me invite you two to an enchanting park.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, indeed! You’re the one who caused the Buddy Checker panic. So what are you doing here?”

“Oh, I’m currently under confinement.” He brought his hand out, “I’ve been assigned various menial tasks here.”

“Geargod was with you, indeed! What evil deeds are you plotting?”

“I’ve been here the entire time.” A lie. “Perhaps you confused me with someone else.”

He watched as he placed his hands behind his back once more, “I’m overjoyed to meet the two representatives from Hero World.” He had a perfect plan. “I have long dreamed of facing you in a Buddyfight.”

As a gust of wind surrounding his body, the outfit shifted, he called it his Battle Form. His hair became shorter as his bangs became spiky and outward. Revealing the end piece to his monocle that was now tainted with a deep red but it displayed his bright green lime eyes. He wasn’t dawning his casual suit, instead, it was replaced with a light grey cloak that darkened near his upper features. Along with having fleeces that were dark blue and trimmed as grey. His attired included highlighted green as a moon crescent shape downward was shown. 

“This is my fighter mode.”

The tiny girl questioned why he would even do that.

He was ready, welcoming the girl with open arms to start, “Now, let us enjoy this dazzling moment together!” As his dark core case hovered over him.

She agreed to the challenge, “I’m ready to take you on, indeed.”

He activated the pod and rose up, “Then allow me to luminize first.”

She didn’t protest and he did just that.

“Gather forth, death plague demons that infect the world’s potential. Proliferate your incurable curses! Luminize! World of Closed Potential!” His core gadget was a tiny purple skull with two horns.

Ku activated her core gadget as well and they all fought.

“Raise the flag!”

“Magic World.”

“Hero World!” The teal-haired scowled up at him, “This officer has the first move, indeed!” And she made her first move, doing a charge and draw 

Grimoire snickered, “An immediate Buddycall!” He was smirking, “Simply brilliant.”

Her buddy was a spaceship and got into it.

He covered his head as he was blasted. 10 life dropped to 7.

She ended her turn and now it was his.

“My turn.” He drew a card, “Draw. Charge and draw.”

His movements were swift as he lifted a card in his hand, “I shall equip Scholarly Tome of Death, Aneotomy.” He lost a point due to its effect but a book that was grey and lime green got into his hands, with the pages being brightly teal in color. With a book in his right, he used his left, “I call Death Plague Caster, Varicellur to the right!”

The monster entered the field and due to that, his effect also activated.

With malicious intent, “In that case, I’ll take Great Spell, Incubation Period.” 

The monster commented on his good taste as the card was granted to him. “I cast. Great Spell, Incubation Period. Due to the effect, I place any Plague spells in the top two cards of my deck into the soul of my Aneotomy.” But that wasn’t all, “And!” He lifted a card, “I call Death Plague Caster, Rubellurs to the center!”

He ignored the disgust on her face as his features grew more distorted with a malicious sneer. A deep think of pleasure. “Due to Rebellurs’s effect, I take one Plague spell from my drop zone and place it within Aneotomy’s soul. And also, I use Aneotomy’s ability to add a card from the drop zone to its soul, and I gain one life.”

His book started to glow, “Now there are four Plague spells in its soul.” His face only got more amused maliciously, a sinister look of a cold scowl and grin. He chuckled. 

He placed a hand to his chest as he closed his eyes, “My fighting style is all about enjoying the dialogue with my opponent. Accordingly, I will not attack during this turn.”

The girl was confused, “Huh? Not attacking, indeed?”

He flinched as he suddenly remembered, “Oops! Before I end my turn…” Brought his hand up from surprise before settling to his side and shutting his eyes, “I cast! Great Spell, Latent Infection. Both of us will regain life.” 

His seven went to 12. And her 11 went to 16.

He brought his hands down, and politely smiled, “It’s your turn, ladies.”

It was her turn and she did the typical charge and draw. She called two monsters to her sides. And began an attack. His monster’s card activated.

“The attack is nullified.” He smiled, “And Swift Moblie Frame’s critical is reduced by 1.”

But she attacked again and managed to destory his monster and finally, she went in for an attack on the fighter. Him.

He didn’t block the attack as he brought his hands up, shielding himself from the attack. His life went from 12 to 10.

She had Overturn.

Everything was grayscale, he was pleased to see this, “So this is the power of your Overturn?”

She called a different monster to her right and attack him once more. He held back a groan as he felt the aching of his body from the blade. And he heard her bringing out another card. He gasped as he covered himself once more, getting attack once more. She kept attacking him and his life dropped to 3. She was so confident she’ll be winning their fight.

Grimoire brought a card out, “I can’t let that happen.” He finally blocked her attack, holding up a lime green shield, “I cast. Contagion Gel. The attack is nullified.”

He was content with her moves, as powerful as she was, “You’re not the Hero World representatives for nothing. That was a close one.”

“This officer has 16 life thanks to you increasing it. And you have 2! This outcome of this match is practically decided.”

“Since I’ve been granted the opportunity to have a Buddyfight with you two… I didn’t want to end it too quickly.” He brought a card to his skull and drew, “At the beginning of my turn, I draw one card due to Aneotomy’s effect.”

He was perfectly calm, not being bothered by his low life points. He held himself quite well compared to most, something he’d trained for. He finally took out his book from his inner pockets. “Aneotomy’s ability, activate.” A portal appeared and a card sank into his book. “Increase soul, and increase life by 1.”

Now he started to call his monsters, “I call Rebullurs to the left, and due to the effect… I add one Plague spell to Aneotomy’s soul.” He was still smiling maliciously, “And I will invite you to a bloodcurdling circus.” He lifted a card, “The carrier of black terror, Ashen Death Sorcery Yesrsinieas! Buddy call to the center!”

His large monster finally appeared, “Yesrsinieas has two soul cards. If they are Plague spells, they may be cast.”

“I cast. Incubation Period.” He activated the effect, “From my deck, to Aneotomy’s soul.” As the cards entered his soul. He maliciously sneered, “Now it has eight cards in its soul.”

His red tainted glasses, shined as he was ready, “Here I go.” He raised his hand as his whole body and flag glinted with a profound purple, “Ashen Death Sorcery!” As he drew the symbol with his fingers, “Yesrsinieas! Over… kill!” The symbol was finally finished and grew bigger, “I pay 2 life and add the top six cards of my deck to the gauge.”

The six cards were added to his gauge.

“I cast!” His grin grew wider, revealing his gritted teeth, “Ulitmate Great Spell…” He raised a card in the air, “World Pandemic!”

The world around them grew dark as his Buddy got control and was glowing green.

“This spell activates when I pay 6 gauge and my item…” His book turned into a tablet as he held it up, his features brimming with dark content, “this is, Aneotomy’s soul has at least eight Plague spells cards. And its effect is…” His book glowed, “Close the flag.”

He stared down contently, “I’ve caused your flag to stop functioning.” This cause all of the cards to be destroyed. He brought his hands out, “Now, the special attraction is about to begin! Yersinieas, Rubellurs, Varicellur!” His clocked made a sound as he raised his hands to the side, “Do a link attack on Miss Ku Teito!”

They all attack her and her 16 life dropped to 12. He closed his eyes and made a peace sign with his thumb point outward, “Yersinieas’s Double Attack.”

Her 12 went to 10.

He stared at her, “How did you enjoy their special show?” He asked, “Now, it’s your turn, but… Do you have any cards that you can use?”

She was on the floor, “I have none, indeed.”

He smirked, “Then it’s my turn.” And brought his hand up. He was enjoying the twisted battle of control, “Now please, enjoy the special attraction once more! Yersinieas, Rubellurs, Varicellur!” And once again, he pointed at the fighter, “Attack!”

They all attack her and her 12 life dropped to 6. He closed his eyes and made a peace sign with his thumb point outward, “Yersinieas’s Double Attack.”

Her 6 went to 4.

“It’s your turn…”

“This officer has nothing more she can do! Hurry up and deliver the finishing blow!”

He closed his eyes, almost delight, “Oh, don’t say such things…” He opened his eyes to give a pleasant smile of delight, “Now, let’s enjoy this Buddyfight.”

He lifted a card, “I cast! Great Spell, Latent Infection.” He closed his eyes, “Our life points both increase by 5.”

He was just playing her now.

The monster shouted at him.

He helplessly shrugged, “I told you, didn’t I? I didn’t want to end it too quickly.” He brought his hands down and open his eyes, “Now, it’s time for a link attack!”

The monster attacked her and she screamed.

He pointed his two fighters, “Double Attack.”

He placed a hand to his chest, still smiling, “What a pity… our enjoyable time together is about to end.” He raised his head to face the monster, “Yersinieas!” He raised his two fingers again, “Now, it’s time for the final attack.”

Her last life was lost.

“Game End.”

His outfit transformed into his normal outfit.

He walked towards the girl, “Are you all right?”

The monster stopped him, “Don’t come any closer to the Admiral!” 

He brought his hands up, looking concerned and waving his hands, “Oh, how rude of me.”

“This officer is fine, indeed.”

He brought his hands out and smiled, “It was the best time I’ve ever had.” He bowed with his hand, “Now, the exit is that way.”

She had no choice but to leave there and he watched as she left.

…

The next day, he stood before his master on his pod and hands safely secure behind his back. His master was staring at him as his legs crossed.

“Wisdom-sama. We now have Geargod’s current location. Now, no matter where it goes we will not lose track of it.”

“Well done.” He placed a hand on his temples, nearly unrelaxed and annoyed, he closed his eyes, “All that remains is for me to hack into it and force it under my control with a new program.”

Grimoire noticed, “Perhaps you should get some rest.”

“Good idea.” It probably was, since he stayed up longer than anyone should. His body was tensed and his head aching. “Don’t neglect your surveillance of Geargod.”

He lowered his head, “Understood.” And swiftly turned around, as his pod went. Leaving his master alone. 

Wisdom-sama giggled, “Even if he’s the founder of the Wisdom clan, I won’t let him do as he pleases. Already, I can control the world as I pleased.” He grinned, “You have no need for a soul, Geargod. You are merely my possession, after all.”

…

Sleep didn’t come for Grimoire, neither did the idea of relaxation. He didn't neglect his surveillance of Geargod, for hours. He was sure he also had nothing to even eat or drink for a while, he normally took great care of himself and those around him.

He teleported to a fresh location of the Geargod. 

“I’ve been waiting for you.”

“What?”

“Grimoire.”

“Why are you here in Dragon World?”

He brought his hands up, “Wisdom-sama has ordered me to keep an eye on you two.”

“Have you came to drag us back to Wisdom?”

“No. That’s not it at all.” He wasn’t here to do so, “Geargod, you should listen to your heart, and act accordingly.” He bowed, “I will protect you. Forever, no matter where you may go.”

“We don’t need you to protect us!”

“Grimoire. I detect no falsehood in your statements. I will believe you.”

“Thank you.” He lifted his glowing card and teleported himself out of there. But he was still watching.

He was behind the watch, watching as Mikado Gao won the match and Geargod honored his defeat.

Grimoire frowned, “Geargod…” 

…

Wisdom walked through the area, before stopping and looking up, “Geargod.” He was looking up at the many thick wiring, “Now, let us begin. Bring limitless power to my hand.” He brought his hand out, “Forced program!” In front of him were six screens, three on each side, “Geargod 099 Access: boot up!”

He was going to bring his monster to him, regardless, “Now, return to me, Geargod 099. You are my possession.” He focused on his screen, “You will become my completely faithful servant.”

…

Grimoire was also looking into the screens, scrutinizing the monster closely”, “Mikado Gao and Batzz…? What are they doing here?” He couldn’t let it be known, “I must hurry.”

“Halt!”

He frowned coldly. A voice made him pause and raise his hand, shutting off the screen and turning to the source of the noise.

“Who goes there?”

A young boy blue came closer, “You’re Grimoire from the Chaos Company, aren’t you?”

“What have you come here to do?”

He smirked, drawing his hands up, “I can go wherever and do whatever I want. I have no obligation to follow your orders.”

“I won’t let you near Geargod.”

“I can’t allow that to happen.” He won’t be stopped, “After all, I am a servant of Geargod… or rather, Wisdom-sama. I have a duty to protect Geargod.”

“If you want to go that badly, you’ll have to defeat me first!”

“How intriguing. Then I’ll have to be victorious and go on my way.” A gust of wind surrounded him as his outfits changed. With welcome arms, “Now, let us Buddyfight.”

Tasuku luminzed first.

Grimoire was second, “Gather forth, death plague demons that infect the world’s potential. Proliferate your incurable curses! Luminize! World of Closed Potential!” 

“Raise the flag!”

“Star Dragon World!”

“Magic World.”

The first move went to Grimoire. 

“Now, let me see the power of this so-call Buddy Police boy wonder for myself.” He wondered but would like to see. “Charge and draw.” He thought of a new hashed plan, “I cast. Nice one! This allows me to draw two cards.”

His movements were swift as he lifted a card in his hand, “I shall equip Scholarly Tome of Death, Aneotomy.” He lost a point due to its effect but a book that was grey and lime green got into his hands, with the pages being brightly teal in color. With a book in his right, he used his left, “I call Death Plague Caster, Varicellur to the right!”

With malicious intent, “In that case… I’ll take Great Spell, Incubation Period.” 

The monster commented on his good taste as the card was granted to him. “In addition... I call Plague Caster, Rebellurs to the left! I call Death Plague Caster, Rubellurs to the left!”

The monster appeared on his field.

“Malariah’s ability, activate.” As two cards went from her to his gauge cards, “I discard Plague cards from my hand and increase my gauge by 2.”

He grabbed his book from underneath his cape, “Rebellurs’s effect. I place one Plague spell from the drop zone in Aneotomy’s soul.” He brought the book out and happily let the card drop into its soul.”

Next came his spell card, “I cast. Great Spell, Incubation Period. Due to its effect, I check the top two cards in my deck place the Plague spells in my Aneotomy’s soul.” He allowed for the cards to be placed into the soul, “In addition! Due to Aneotomy’s ability, one card from my drop zone is placed in its soul, and I regain one life.” His 9 life went to 10. “Now my turn is over.”

...

Tasuku called his turn. As he called his Buddy Jack and another monster. They attack his monster.

His pod tipped as hunched, taking the attack. His monster was destroyed again.

“When Jack deals damage to my opponent he destroys one enemy monster.”

“I see.” He lifted his book, “However, my plague cannot be cured.” He maliciously smiled, “Now by this level of attack, at least.”

Tasuku called an attack and Grimoire covered himself as he was attacked. He was attacked by Tasuku.

“My turn is over.”

He had his wrist hear his chin as he smiled, “Please, back me further into a corner.” He was enjoying this struggle, “Otherwise, you’ll fall victim to an incurable plague.” He shot up and giggled maliciously. 

“Now it’s my turn, isn’t it.” 

It was his turn.

His book glowed, “Aneotomy’s effect. At the start of my turn, I draw one card.” And his turn started, “Draw. Charge and draw.”

“In addition… Aneotomy’s ability!” A card from a portal dropped into the card’s soul, “I place one card in its soul and regain 1 life.” He lifted the card in his hand, “I cast. Great Spell, Incubation Period.” The effect activated, “Due to the effect, I check the top two cards in my deck and place any Plague spells Aneotomy’s soul.”

His creepy smirk wouldn’t leave him, “I call Death Plague Caster, Rubellurs to the left.”

And once again, “Due to the effect, one card goes into Aneotomy’s soul. And… I invite you, bringer of black terror, Ashen Death Sorcery, Yersinieas!” He brought his buddy card up, “Buddy call to the center position!”

Everything had fallen into place.

His red tainted classes shined as his eyes laced with determination, “Here I go!” 

The world went grey. He brought his hands up, “Ashen Death Sorcery!” He begins to draw the symbol as his body glows with a bright purple, “Yersinieas! Overkill!” His symbol was merely completed and it grew in front of him. He spread his arm. “I pay 2 life and add the top six cards in my deck to my gauge.”

His Buddy laughed with delight.

“Now, we will put on a grand performance of a special spell reserved just for you.” His green brows narrowed as he brought his hand up, “Yersinieas’s ability! I activate a Plague spell in Yersinieas soul.” He was enjoying this, proudly smiling, “I cast! Ultimate Great Spell! World Pandemic!”

The effect went into play.

“Now! Due to this plague, all of your Star Dragon World cards will be infected.” A twisted green as his book was open, his book glowed green, “Close the flag!”

However, Tasuku overturned and nullified his spell.

He flinched forward, “What?” No one has ever nullified his World Pandemic before. 

He held his closed boo, “A truly astonishing power of Overturn.” A power to destory is spell was never heard of but he wasn’t expecting less. “I’d expect no less of the Buddy Police Boy wonder, Ryuenji Tasuku.” He closed his eyes, “Simply splendid.” However, he had a deeper meaning, “However, I must win, for Wisdom-sama’s sake!”

He had to win for his lover, his goals. He had to fight for him.

Glowing hate of determination filled his eyes as he pointed at the fighter, “Yersinieas! Attack Jackknife!”

Tasuku blocked that attack.

“Yersinieas! Double Attack!”

Soulguard activated and Jack was back.

He closed his eyes and place a hand on his chest, “That’s how it should be. I’d be delighted if you would continue to be my opponent.” 

“Grimoire. What are you plotting?”

“I’m not plotting anything.” He brought a hand to the side, “Rubellurs. Attack Shadowscare.” And he bowed, closed his eyes, “And with that, my turn is over.”

Tasuku did his typical charge and draw.

“Now, please attack me to your heart’s content.”

He gasped as the attack came to him, while his board tipped again. He peered from his arm and maliciously sneered, “Soulguard.”

“Jackknife’s effect! Destory Yersinieas!” 

He closed his eyes, “Please feel free.”

“This is the end for you, Grimoire!” Tasuku shouted as he activated an effect.

“I cast. Contagion Gel.” He stared as his arm was out, “Your attack is nullified.” 

Tasuku gritted.

“And due to the effect, Shadowscare’s critical is reduced by 1.” Grimoire smiled, “Now you cannot deliver the finishing blow.” He closed his eyes, “Will you end your turn?”

“Unfortunately for you, my turn isn’t over yet.”

“Oh?” He hummed, “Then please, show me.” He was embracing the final move of his opponent, “The final ace up your sleeve.”

“Final Phase!”

He watched as the large blade came crashing down on him. He parted his lips to grin, not at all being bothered. He embraced the lost.

Geargod was high above the sky. 

As he took out his card, “It seems I was just in time.”

And he teleported out of there as well.

...

Wisdom was spending his time, pressing the buttons and re-coding everything with focused eyes, “Almost there…” 

It didn’t take long for the monster to feel the impact. As he kept coding. His voice constantly coming in. He was denying his power. Wisdom-sama wouldn’t have it.

“Then I’ll shut down what little remains of your life energy.” He smirked, “Now you cannot deny me!”

The monster couldn’t deny it anymore. 

He was smirking, “Now, return to me, Geargod.”

His green eyes determined, “Then my ambitions can be fulfilled.” He narrowed his eyes.

Shortly, the large portal came from the sky, and Grimoire and Geargod came out of it. He turned to face the monster, “Now that we’ve made it this far, we should be safe.” He brought a hand from behind his back and placed it on his chest, “That was a close one.” Once again, his senses grew, “Geargod 099. I will protect you.”

From the inside of the lair, filled with wirers.

Wisdom-sama giggled, “It’s impossible to keep secrets from me. I am the one who will upgrade everything. This world, humanity, and monsters… and also… The original founder of the Wisdom clan, too.” His face twisted to an ugly malicious sneered.

Serects that couldn’t be kept, he knew well what Grimoire was up to and the secrets he was keeping from him. A hurt feeling. Was it hurt? 

He blocked those feelings, leaving them to rot. He shouldn’t care. Love shouldn’t be difficult, yet it was. He shouldn’t feel these feelings for his sama yet he did. He shouldn’t be doing this yet he was. The whole fountain of this all felt wrong.

“Wisdom-sama. We’ve arrived back. And with Geargod in tack, too.”

That voice hurts to hear but he ignored those feelings, suppressed them, “Good.”

The monster was brought back to its original location, from its destroyed lair. 

“Grimoire. Keep him in check and make sure he doesn’t escape again.”

“Understood, sir.”

Grimoire should follow his heart, and that was true. His chest was pounding. He was loyal to Wisdom-sama, but he also wanted to protect the original Wisdom-sama. Between the heavy debris of rocks, he stood on his panel with the screen in front of him. Ignoring these feelings. Wisdom-sama was busy, doing other important things, allowing Grimoire to stay behind. He was alone, focusing on the screen in front of him. He lived to serve the clan, ever since he was born that he couldn’t dream of doing anything else.

“Life energy recharging is complete.” He was smiling behind his glasses, “Now you can once again function.” His eyes flicked to the monster as his head lifted, facing the large metal monster, “How are you feeling, Geargod 099? Or rather… The Wisdom clan’s original founder, Original Wisdom-sama!”

“Grimoire. What is this place?”

Grimoire pressed a few buttons on his screen, “It’s the main headquarters for the Chaos Control Company. I’m about to restore all of your memory data.”

It only took a few more clicks and everything was seemingly complete. Grimoire seemed pleased with himself. He did it! He managed to completely revive the wisdom-sama. He finally revived the Original Wisdom-sama! He was proud, highly proud. 

Something awakened into the monster, “I am Wisdom.” He recalled, “Grimoire, who serves my clan so faithfully. You have done well in fulfilling your duty. I thank you.”

Grimoire was surprised, humming, “I’m unworthy of your words.” His voice raised in happiness, “I, Grimoire, am overcome with emotion!” His features brightened, happy. He felt like a child who just gotten what they wanted must from their gifts, “Finally, the founder of our Wisdom Clan, the original Wisdom-sama… has completely revived!”

“Who is that over there?”

Huh? But all of that seemed to drop. Wisdom-sama?

“The original founder’s artificial personality program, eh…” 

Footsteps from behind came near, as the voice spoke so calmly but stern in tone. He ignored the fonding of Grimoire, before. It wasn’t difficult to even detect Grimoire’s delighted tone as he was shouting.

“Wisdom-sama!” He shot up as his shaded glasses met with someone so familiar to him. While a prick in his chest tightened. What was he doing here? 

Geargod must’ve not know his relationship with Wisdom-sama.

“So you sensed that the time of your demise was approaching and programmed this into Geargod’s core from the start.”

The green-haired only watched as he felt his chest grow. He knew, of course, he would. 

“You and I must likewise make our souls as one, and encourage each other to improve,” The original Wisdom-sama was speaking.

“I refuse.” His master created a pod and flew up, getting higher as his eyes carefully trailed the boy. He wasn’t, that wasn’t his plan.

Why? That is what the original Wisdom-sama wanted to know.

“Monsters have no need of souls. You are a mere mechanical life form. A copied artificial personality. In other words, an abomination. It is simply impossible for me to make my soul as one with such a thing.”

That word didn’t sink well with the original Wisdom-sama, he didn’t accept those words but who would? 

He found himself being unable to carry his weight as the blast carried out from the walls and high into the air. And the next minute, he knew he was lifted up on his knees with his hands on the tile that kept him up. Standing mere feet apart was his sama.

Their eyes instantly locked.

“Please think this over!” His voice laced with desperation, “We ought to obey the original Wisdom-sama!”

“Oh?” Wisdom-sama hummed while he was maliciously smirking, “So you’re going to rebel against me as well?” His expression didn’t waver. “I thought we were lovers, weren’t we?”

Even Grimoire wasn’t certain on how this would affect their current relationship but it would affect something. He felt a lump making it’s way known caught in his throat. “E-Even if you should call me a traitor…” His voice strained as his eyes dropped to the floor. _“We were… no we are still…”_ What did their relationship intel?

Buried those feelings, let them rot. All it all rot, he had a mission and so did his master. It was wrong that they were lovers in the first place. As he hastily raised his head to face him, He felt hurt for doing this but kept his ground, he had a different idea from the one he loves. 

“I will protect the original Wisdom-sama!”

“That’s fine.” 

Why? Why wasn’t he hurt by this? Grimoire didn’t understand why Wisdom-sama appear so stoic and composed when he was on the floor, falling apart. Being torn in two. He disobeyed him, worked behind his back. 

He was hurt, he felt hurt. He loved him so much, it was stinging. The worst kind of pain. He had to choose between his lover Wisdom-sama and the original founder. And he chooses his fate of spending his life serving the clan, falling in love with Wisdom-sama was even forbidden. 

His confession shouldn’t have happened in the first place, he couldn’t fall that path in his heart, despite what he said to Geargod before.

“If you’re going to disobey my orders…” He brought out his deck, “Why don’t we settle this with a Buddyfight?” While Wisdom kept his smirk. Was his sama that good at hiding emotions? Was this fate? Did he know? 

He picked his face back up to face his sama, “What did you say?” 

“If you can defeat me… I will follow the philosophy of the clan. However, if you should lose… I will upgrade even the philosophy of our clan.”

“So I must gamble the destiny of the Wisdom clan?” His voice wavered as he was shaking with sweat, “Is that what you’re saying?” 

He smirked, revealing his glistening fangs, “Exactly.”

Is this the fate they fall between? Even disputing him felt wrong and disgusting. Who was he to question him? Why did it hurt? He needed the answers. Was it the sun dusking his frame with heat or was it his streaming sweat? 

“Very well.” The large bot monster spoke, “I leave the fate of the Wisdom clan in Grimoire’s hands. You must be victorious, no matter what.”

He had no choice in this matter and thus, he picked himself up from the floor, regaining his composure as he was lifted up. His hair blowing along with the winds. He stared at his master with a cold frown. Was this the way it had to be? 

A gust of wind surrounded him as his outfit and hair altered. “Yes. As you command, sir!”

He clung to his deck as it clanked his hands, “In that case, I, Grimoire, will give it my all as your opponent.” He had to do this, to be against his lover. As much as he didn’t want that to happen, it had to be. But he only hopes, Wisdom-sama will understand his views and will accept them. He didn’t mean for things to get this way. “Please forgive me, Wisdom-sama!”

He was the first to luminize, “Come forth, death plague demons that infect the world’s potential!” As his small purple skull appeared once more, “Spread your incurable curses! Luminize! World of Clothed Potential!”

“The time is nigh! The gateway to a universe controlled by Chaos shall be opened! Humans! Dragons! The entire world! Everything will fall at my feet in tribute! Luminize! Everlasting CHAOS!”

“Raise the glad!” They shouted in unison.

While they both had their arms out and shouted their flags.

“The chaos!” Wisdom-sama was using his one of a kind type of flag.

“Magic World!” 

“I have the first move.” Wisdom-sama was smirking but Grimoire didn’t oppose this, he allowed him. “Charge and draw. I cast. Chaotic Pain. I send three cards from my deck to the drop zone and increase my gauge by 3. Buddy call to the center. CHAOS Transcendant, Geargod 099!” He pointed at his green-haired butler, “Geargod. Attack the fighter.”

The fist of the monster went in for an attack, causing him to fall back and shout. Grimoire has fallen back on his circled board. He took the attack and lost his three life, leaving him at 7.

“My turn is over.” Wisdom-sama seemed satisfied watching his lover being attacked and left at that, “It’s your turn.”

“I would expect no less from you, Wisdom-sama.” It was true, he was powerful and he saw it time and time again, a never-ending circle but one he didn’t mind, “Your strength is divine. But I cannot afford to lose this Buddyfight!” His bright green but small eyes glisten with determination as he stared. Reaching his hand over to his skull core, “Draw! Charge and draw!” He had a perfect plan, glossing over his hand cards before picking one up, “I equip Scholarly Tome of Death, Aneotomy.”

He lost a life, bringing him down 6 but also turned the idea in his fingers into a book! He held the book while using his frame to call a monster, “I call Death Plague Caster, Varicellur to the right!”

A monster appeared to his right. As the monster picked the top three cards of his deck and he was allowed to pick one. With no room to relax, he instantly picked one, “Great spell, Incubation Period.” He was stern and kept his grip. “I cast! Great spell, Incubation Period!” He wasted no time or gain. “Its effect lets me look at the top two cards of my deck, and place any Plague spells from them into my Aneotomy’s soul.” He was stern when he fought, serious. 

He shifted his eyes to his card, “And I call Death Plague Caster, Rubellurs to the center!”

The monster only mockingly giggled as he was called.

“Due to Rubellurs’s effect, I place one Plague spell from the drop zone into Aneotomy’s soul. And due to Aneotomy’s ability, one card from the drop zone is placed into its soul and I regain one life.”

He gritted his teeth, as his lime green eyes stared at his lover.

_‘Now my Aneotomy has four soul cards. If I can place four more cards into its soul, I can cast Ultimate Great Spell, World Pandemic. Even Wisdom-sama’s the Chaos will be useless if I stop the flag from functioning…’_

“I know your battle strategy.” His thoughts were interrupted by the long grey-haired, “Your aim is to use Ultimate Great Spell, World Pandemic.”

“I will end my turn here.” The green-haired wouldn’t let him know that is what he’s truly planning behind him.

“During this Buddyfight, you should reconsider who and what you should obey.”

Their different shades of green coldly met each other’s gaze before Wisdom broke it. A purple aura surrounded him. “CHAOS Transcendent!” He drew the symbol in his hands, “Geargod 099! Overkill!”

The symbol was completed, “By discarding one hand card, I call three Chaos monsters from the drop zone at no cost.”

Grimoire was shocked, his eyes widened, “You’re already using Geargod’s Overkill?”

“To the left, I call CHAOS Gilquine. To the center, I call CHAOS Valvaros. To the right, I call CHAOS Azreal. All at no cost.” The top five cards of his deck came to him, “CHAOS Valvaors’s effect lets me change the order of the top five cards in my deck.” He placed them back once he was done and drew a card, “I return them to my deck and draw one card.”

The green-haired was staring carefully, _‘I see… by manipulating his deck before he starts his turn, he can control his first draw and even his charge and draw…’_

“And due to CHAOS Gilquine’s effect, I regain 1 life and draw one card!”

Grimoire Gritted his teeth, _‘You’re brilliant as always, Wisdom-sama!’_ They knew one another in and out, they were close. The man he fell in love with, one of the things he fell for. The burning passion was nowhere near this buddyfight. 

But it was no sign of doubt. His lover called the attacks. He took every single attack as he screamed. The pain was horrible but he took it all. His legs gave out and he slumped to his knees, holding his arm. He was in pain but the physical pain wasn’t his only pain. He gritted his teeth again. This sinking pain.

“My turn is over.” A rather calm voice, he didn’t seem bothered, “Now, Grimoire. It’s your turn.”

“Then I shall begin my turn.” He buried his pain, kept in a lockbox, and left it there. He couldn’t, no he wouldn’t give up. He shot up, raised his book, “I draw one card due to Aneotomy’s effect.” He pushed his body up and started, “Draw. Charge and draw.”

He pulled a card from his hand, “I call Eubellurs to the left. Due to the effect, I place one Plague spell into Aneotomy.” Another card got placed into his book, “And I use Aneotomy’s ability to place one card into its soul, and I regain on life.”

His 1 life went to 2.

He lifted a card in the air, “I cast! Great Spell, Incubation Period!” The card got put into effect, “Due to the effect, I check the top two cards in my deck and place any Plague spells from them into Aneotomy’s soul.” He held the book as he took his buddy card, “And I Buddy call to the center position! The bringer of black terror, Ashen Death Sorcery Yersinieas!” His expression was nothing but a serious tone that anyone would notice.

“Here I go!” His red tainted classes shined as his eyes laced with determination. He brought his hands up, “Ashen Death Sorcery!” He begins to draw the symbol as his body glows with a bright purple, “Yersinieas! Overkill!” His symbol was merely completed and it grew in front of him. He spread his arm. “I pay 2 life and send the top six cards in my deck to my gauge.”

As his Buddy screamed in delight.

“Heh,” Wisdom-sama seemed entertained.

He claws his hand in the air, “Yesrsinies’s ability! I activate a Plague spell from within Yersinieas’s soul.” His eyes met his lover, “Wisdom-sama. I will take your future.”

Wisdom-sama didn’t smile but was smiling. Why? He buried that feeling. He was going to gain control over him. OVER HIS FEELINGS FOR HIM! EVERYTHING.

“I cast! Ultimate Great Spell! World Pandemic!” He turned his frame as he held his book that was glowing and had a table screen, “Wisdom-sama, even your flag, the Chaos, will succumb to this plague.” And so it had, “Close the flag!” And his flag stopped working, “Wisdom-sama, I have caused your flag to stop functioning.” If only his card could stop his heart and feelings to stop functioning. Stop thinking about this. 

“Dear Grimoire… You believe that the Wisdom clan gathered many children and chose me as the most excellent among humans. But you’re wrong!” His voice was so calm yet his features were so tense, “I am the one who chose the Wisdom clan!”

Kill these feelings. Ignore them. Ignore his lover. Buried those feelings, plague them with blackness, making him sick. Stop.

Determinedly, he focused on his monsters, “Yersinieas! Varicellur! Rubellurs!” He raised his hand, “Do a link attack on the Great Wisdom-sama!”

Wisdom-sama took the attacks.

Kill these feelings for his sama. End them. Grimoire’s face tensed to a look of hate, determined, “Yersinieas’s Double Attack!”

Wisdom-sama covered himself as he took the attack, his life is at 5.

“No matter what you’re thinking of doing, Wisdom-sama, my victory in this Buddyfight is all but guaranteed!”

“Grimoire.” He narrowed his eyes coldly, “Don’t underestimate me.”

“Huh?” He had no idea what had smacked him in the chest but it did, causing his eyes to merely widen. He quivered as his body became hotter.

“My will is absolute.” He drew a card, “If I should so desire, all-natural laws will be altered by my hand.” He stared deeply, “The wisdom clan, who chose someone inferior to me… Buddyfights, in which one communes with mere monsters…” He maliciously smirked, “I will recreate everything in my image.” 

Next, he brought a card to his hand, “I cast! CHAOS Upgrade!” 

The green-haired flinched forward, “Impossible!” That should NOT be happening, “His flag has stopped functioning so how can he use a spell?”

The whole field around them started to change.

“The CHAOS Upgrade is a spell that can be cast even if the flag is not functioning.” He raised the card into the air, “And now, the Chaos will evolve into a new flag!”

The green-haired crossed his arms near his shoulders and face, embracing whatever was about to happen next. “A flag… evolving?” Nonsense. He didn’t want to believe it. He was shaken, alarmed. This wasn’t part of his plan at all. It made no sense whatsoever! “That’s impossible!” 

His eyes glowed with green, “Reborn flag!” Even with his G on the flag, it shifted, “Shattering the natural order of the past! A throne of havoc worthy of the dawn of a new era! Come to me!” The flag was deep red in color, blood red. “Infinity the Chaos!”

The floor was littered with dozens of ropes from below. 

“Wh-What’s happening?”

“If there are ten or more cards in my drop zone, this spell will awaken the new flag hidden within the flag card the chaos. And it adds any one card, including Geargod, from my deck to my hand. This is infinity the Chaos.”

His eyes met the male who had his legs openly spread on the new flag. On his throne, he was sitting with arms on the rails. So peaceful, looking down at his lover with a twisted smirk. 

“A flag that I created! A power that surpasses deities! The throne from which I will upgrade the world!”

 _‘Wisdom-sama!’_ He couldn’t believe it, he was shocked and raged, a strange mixture in his features. _‘You have gone far beyond the philosophy of the Wisdom clan!’_

“Under this Infinity the Chaos flag, I can call monsters within a total size, not of 99, but infinity! In other words, there is no size limit! And just like the Chaos, monsters that are size 30 and larger cannot be destroyed by effects, and their abilities cannot be nullified. It is the ultimate flag!”

“The ultimate… flag?” Broken. He could only glare with alarm. He was a muddled mess of emotions as Wisdom-sama broke him. He couldn’t...

“Dear Grimoire. I will now free you of your shackles.” There were some deeply hidden emotions behind that, laced with the profound feeling, “I call Geargod 099 to the center!” His monster appeared once more, “And now! I will conduct Geargod’s final upgrade!”

Geargod wanted to confirm if that’s what he truly wanted and it was.

“Yes. I will completely erase the artificial personality program based on the founder of the Wisdom clan… And you will achieve perfection as my completely obedient servant!”

“The philosophy of the Wisdom clan… My philosophy… Is being overturned!” 

The world around the green-haired was getting dirtier, stained by his actions. Why? Why would he do that to me? His chance… Kill these feelings, burn them. DO ANYTHING. Get rid of them.

The monster dig

“It’s no use!” Wisdom-sama was smirking as the card took control of the monster, “Now, under the banner of infinity the Chaos appear before me, feeding upon the ultimate Autodeity!” 

Wisdom completely shuts it down, it was the end.

“Original Wisdom-sama!” He shouted worryingly. He sealed his lips tightly, holding back his emotions. Murder these feelings. He was determined but kept his straight feature.

“I call to the center!” 

“Huh?” He flinched.

“Ultimate CHAOS! Geargod COMPLETE!”

A large light appeared causing him to lose his balance as the wind. The winds were vastly heavy, he felt the cold thick winds. He tried to keep his grip but ended up falling back, losing his footing on the floating circle and it broke. He twirled in the air, flying until he grabbed onto the edge of the rock, holding up so he wouldn’t fall. He was sweating and throbbing but kept his grip. He held on tightly as he groaned, hoping it would stop, and finally it has. 

He blinked and gritted his teeth, his expression was that of annoyance and hate. Until he noticed it. His lips parted as he gasped, he was shocked all while his eyes had landed on the large monster appearing. The new monster. 

“So this is Ultimate CHAOS…” His eyes focused strictly on the monster, “Geargod COMPLETE!” 

“After countless upgrades, Geargod has finally arrived at its ultimate and greatest complete evolution form,” Wisdom-sama shouted, “100,100 power! 10,000 defense! A critical of 4! And its size is… 10, 000.”

As his sama explained, the green-haired pushed himself out of the edges and got back on his golden and bright blue disk, bringing him back up to his gladness. He cupped his hands tightly. 

“And I call CHAOS Brute to the center! CHAOS Brute. Attack Yersinieas!”

He gritted his teeth as he glared. Kill these feelings. 

But his buddy wouldn’t say down for long, “Revive with soulguard!”

“Follow him, Geargod!” 

The monster heel to the orders and did as he was told.

His buddy monster from the center was finally destroyed, “Yersinieas!” He regained his composure rather fast, as he closed his eyes, “However, Wisdom-sama turn is over now.” He felt somewhat relieved by this.

“Not yet.”

His eyes spanned up from his shock. What? 

“My turn isn’t over yet, Grimoire.” He explained again, “My attack still remains.”

“Yes, sir, but you no longer have any monsters that can attack…” He flinched as he recalled, his eyes widened with dread, “It can’t be!” HIS FLAG?

“That’s right.” Wisdom-sama could understand what the boy was thinking well, “My flag, Infinity the Chaos, as 10,000 power and defense. And a critical of 3. In other words, it is a flag that can attack!”

“A flag that can attack?!” He shouted loudly. BROKEN. “It’s impossible. It goes far beyond the natural laws of Buddyfight itself… Truly you are…” He was attacked and his left was finally dropped to zero, “A deity!” 

A deity he fell in love with. A deity he fell for, he had feelings for. One he should bury and let it engulfed his chest, being left to rot. He praised him.

His flag broke and his outfit and hair went back. His legs couldn’t hold his weight anymore. Physically and mentally. He frowned, hurt. He lost with so much at stake but yet failed to do so, he wasn’t incompetent. 

He made it seem like he was bowing to his sama, his lover at his throne, who still was sitting at his throne looking down at him. And he was bowing. With his eyes cast on the floor, refusing to glance up.

“I concede defeat.” He refused to look up at his lover, “The fate of the wisdom clan… and myself, Grimoire of the Sorcery Art… are yours to command, great Wisdom-sama. This, I swear.” 

“Yes. This is how it should be.” Wisdom-sama seemingly agreed. His eyes softened for a moment and his voice softened. “You will continue to serve me.”

The green-haired shot up, finally meeting his green eyes. “You honor me with your generosity!” His chest prick. He seemed excited, as he wasn’t expecting this. 

Grimoire should be bowing with sorrow at his feet, punishing him for this would be too much, he was already punished by his feelings for him and be losing. He has shown real remorse, feeling hurt for going against him for the sake of the clan that he worked for years with. He didn’t want Grimoire to leave, he needed him. Someone else by his side, despite what had happened.

Kill these feelings. That couldn’t be. Underneath, they care for one another.

“I still do love you.” He mentioned, “That will never change.”

“I love you, too. Wisdom-sama. I am forever yours.”

“Now, let us begin. The upgrading of the world! I will chaosify all monsters in existence, and bring complete peace to the world.” His voice was loud as he giggled with delight, “To celebrate this momentous day, I will show all humanity the face of their new deity.”

“Yes, yes!”

They two made their back to the park’s main headquarters. And Wisdom-sama instantly issued a press conference with the people.

He smiled for the flashing cameras, “Thank you for gathering here today. I’ve invited you here this evening so that you might witness this.” The lights above shined on his buddy, “After many long years of research, I have finally completed it. This is Ultimate CHAOS Geargod COMPLETE! The Autodeity who will bring happiness to all of humanity has appeared before you here and now!”

They both managed to get a few hours of sleep that night.

The next day, Grimoire was rather close to the throne. Almost touching. The space between them was close. Wisdom-sama was sitting in his chair as pre-usual, with his legs crossed and arms placed on the rails.

As he ordered for the small Chaos Three to appeared before him. Showing a screen, as they were facing it. Their green eyes carefully watching from below. 

“This is a simulation.” He noted, “I have sent you out to different worlds and had you capture many monsters in order to gather life energy and promote Chaosification. This was the first step in my final plan. In the second step… I will focus the Geargods on one world and Chaosify all of the monsters in that world. Every single one. When the complete Chaosification of that world is finished, I will focus the Geargods’ efforts on the next world.”

With his hand down to his side, Grimoire was displaying his typical smile as Wisdom-sama was speaking. His deep done and sternness was so enjoyable to listen to.

“In other words, you will Chaosify all of the worlds…” Brutal spoke.

“Awesome! That sounds great to me!” Sakate joined.

“And so I have a mission for you, the Chaos Three.”

“Please leave it to us! We’ll do it perfectly, whatever it is!”

“This is your last chance,” Wisdom-sama gave them all a cold serious scowl.

The circle screen was closed. And Wisdom-sama was done discussing.

Grimoire lifted his hand, “You members of the Chaos Three will be supporting Wisdom-sama’s final plan.”

“Support?” The redhead finally questioned.

“What would you like us to do?”

“Mikado Gao and Batzz. They lead the Thunder Empire. I want you to dispose of them and their army.”

Grimoire noticed the shock from all of the members.

“To help you achieve this, I will bestow new powers upon you.”

As each member got a card.

“These are gifts from Wisdom-sama,” Grimoire informed.

“Learn to master those cards. Do not disappoint me further.”

“This is definitely a strong card,” The redhead said, “But I thought you said you had no further use for us.”

“Keisetsu of the Sword Arts. You joined the Chaos Three in pursuit of strength, did you not?” His features brightened, those words could pressure him, “Then use this strength to win, and prove your worth to me. If you do not win, you have no place here.”

…

“Grimoire. Keep an eye on them.”

“Yes, sir.”

He stood near the railings, watching the fight with the redhead and Mikado Gao. He was hunched over, with his arm resting towards it. He was leading on it.

“Oh dear, oh dear.”

…

He went back, in the bright green halls and informed Wisdom-sama of the fight. They stood with Grimoire being a foot behind, while he smiled.

“What shall we do about Keisetsu?” He stopped calling him Sama. 

“Keisetsu’s heart is already drifting away from me,” Wisdom-sama noted while he wore the typical scowl, “Those who cannot faithfully carry out my commands… Are no longer members of the Chaos Three.”

“Certainly,” Grimoire nodded. “Shall I dispose of him?”

He turned his face to face him, locking their gazes “I’ll leave any further implementation to you.”

“Very well, sir.”

He broke his gaze and turned to leave him. A great deal of trust, despite their duel. All Grimoire did was watch and stare as his master left him to be alone with his plans.

As Wisdom-sama brought himself to a fresh location, “Let us begin, Geargod.” Their final plan would surely be starting soon. “The upgrading of the world”

As the world of the monsters begins to spin. 

“This is the countdown to complete and utter peace.”

As the monsters came from above, he took his buddy out into the cites streets and his Buddy took care of them.

He raised himself from his pod, dawning his typical white suit and back collar, “Dear citizens. Everything is fine now.” He sways the fear of the people in his hands, “I have the monsters under my complete control.” As he brought his hands out, “My Geargod has the power to Chaosify monsters. When a monster has been Chaosifted, it will never rampage again.”

“What in the world is Chaosify?” One of the cops asked.

He closed his eyes, “It’s a new technology developed by Chaos Control Company.” He explained as he opened his eyes, “We are eager to cooperate with the Buddy Police to deal with this current situation. I hope that you understand. All of you are witnesses of the truth. Monsters are terribly dangerous creatures. Already, our planet has many monsters existing in proximity to humans. Who knows when they might go on a rampage?” He had his arms open wide, “However, there is no longer any need to fear. We at the Chaos Control Company will stop them before they act. We will put forward our best effort to lead human society to the ideal utopia. This is my promise to you.”

Sakate came in to send praise to their master. 

“I would like to make a declaration. I will create complete and utter peace through the power of Chaos.” His eyes narrowed, “Thus, the world will be upgraded.”

…

Grimoire was standing near the edge of the building, watching, “That’s Wisdom-sama for you. A spectacular speech.”

His smile faded as he turned his head, almost confused as the blonde stepped towards them.

Sakate asked if it went great. 

Brutal didn’t agree, admitting that he already got the trust of the people.

Grimoire would silently agree but didn’t make that thought known.

Sakate asked where the third member was.

“There’s no need to concern yourself with that.” He smiled and turned his head, “He’s no longer a member of the Chaos Three, after all.”

…

He stood near the center of the screens, watching as his plans were already put in place. He was sitting on his throne. As his fist was holding his cheek, slightly slouched with his arms crossed.

“Within moments, the Chaosification of all monsters living in Legend World will be completed. Danger World, Dungeon World, and Magic World have already been Chaosifed. There are only Six Worlds remaining. Even the Buddy Police can’t ignore this. But it’s too late. All of Earth yearns for the Chaosification of all monsters.”

…

From the park, he managed to kidnap one of the small monsters. 

“You will make great entertainment for Wisdom-sama.”

Keep it seal in one of the small tubes that he held onto tightly. He was used to kidnapping monsters. While he teleported out of the area.

“I’ve prepared the Mini Geargod Reinforcement troops. And…” He set down the tube on the floor, “I brought this, in case you could make some use of it.” He slightly bowed, “If you have no need of it, I’ll dispose of it.”

“No. I won’t dispose of this just yet.” He brought up his hands, “This might provide us with some entertainment in the complete peace of the sacred grounds of Chaos.”

_“Ladies and gentlemen… As I promised yesterday, the upgrading of the world has commenced. Danger World. Dungeon World. Magic World. And Legend Word. The monsters of these worlds have already been turned into harmless monsters by Geargod. Before long, the monsters of the remaining worlds will all be Chaosified, and there will be zero risk of them harming humanity. A time of peace and tranquility will soon arrive.”_

Once he was finished with his speech, he closed out where he sat back down in the mustard yellow chair, with his legs crossed and hands placed on the rails.

“I see you’re awake.” He watched the small monster move. “This is where the Mirage Shrine once stood.”

 _“The Mirage Shrine?”_ The monster turned, _“Widsom!”_

“I have already used Geargod’s power to Chaosify nine worlds. And after I chaosify the remaining worlds… Finally, I will begin conquering the Earth.” 

The monster complained, disagreeing. 

Wisdom-sama ignored that, “You have an important role to play. Even after I upgrade the world, there will be some who will not obey me. And…” He leaned forward with a malicious smirk, “By showing them your defeat, I will crush their hearts and their dreams of rebellion.”

He opened the screen above the monster, “Geargod! Begin the Chaosification of Dragon World.”

“Yes. Wisdom.”

…

Grimoire finally arrived back to report. He stood up as Grimoire moved the tube closer. He stood close off to the side.

“Welcome to the scared grounds of Chaos.” He opened his arms in a welcome matter, “Come closer! I will not run or hide.”

The two watched as Gao decided to jump down, to meet his gaze, “Wisdom! It’s time for you to give Chibi Panda back to us.”

Wisdom-sama closed his eyes as Grimoire brought his hand arm up, “Mister Gao. It was my independent decision to take custody of Mister Chibi Panda. It was a ploy to lure you to this location.” He leaned down, bowing, “I apologize profusely.” As he leaned further, “I return him to you.” As he pressed the button to let the monster out. 

Keisetsu was there as well, shouting that he didn’t want to be used anymore.

Wisdom-sama scoffed, “I no longer have any need for a child like you. I’ll show you.” He made countless screens from other worlds displayed on the screen, “Danger World, Dungeon World, Magic World, Legend World, Ancient World, Katana World, Darkness Dragon World, Star Dragon World, Hero World.”

Grimoire stood there with his hands behind his back while listening to Wisdom-sama making his speech, silently praising the CEO.

He spread his arms wide as a screen appeared above them, “And in moments, the Chaosification of Dragon World will be complete as well! Now all that remains are the monsters on Earth, and you lot!”

“As long as we exist, we won’t let you get away with this!”

Wisdom-sama scoffed at the idea, “What’s wrong with rendering these vicious monsters harmless?”

Grimoire removed his hands from his behind his back, point his finger at them, “If anything interfering with Chaosification makes you the enemies of humanity!”

Batzz wasn’t fond of this. Gao lifted his deck, “Wisdom! Face me in a Buddyfight! Your ambition tramples over the feelings of monsters. Our Thunder Empire will stop you once and for all!”

“Very well. If you defeat me, I will undo the Chaosification of all the worlds. However,” He lifted his deck, “If you lose, I will declare you the enemies of humanity, and Chaosify all of the Thunder Empire monsters!”

It seems like things weren’t going as planned, right now.

He frowned, “I’m terribly sorry, Wisdom-sama.”

“This is how it should be.” Wisdom-sama didn’t appear at all bothered but thrilled, “The more hope they have, the more satisfying it is to destory it. The deepest darkest despair will cover the world!”

The two waited until Gao shouted, being ready. As his monster came from the portal.

“This is as it should be. All of humanity will learn! About the Autodeity that has accomplished the upgrade of the world… and about Wisdom, the savior who commands this deity as a servant!” He narrowed his eyes, “And… They will learn the evil that stands in the way of my ideals… and watch, as Mikado Gao and his army are defeated!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Doesn’t matter if it is not perfect. Let's begin, the correct upgrade.”

“Of course, sir.” 

A fresh card, one where they can both use. It was called “Complete Next” 

“A new card where we both could use it.”

Their involvement was strong. Their relationship was blossoming, more so than before it was impossible to ascertain. Ever since the last battle with Mikado Gao, and discovering a new outcome, his master had a change of heart. He was attending, improved, they freed the monsters underneath their command and everything was back to normal. The chaos three was no longer in effect and it was just him and Wisdom-sama.

But somehow, they got closer over the course of all they had gone through, sheathed a new light on their relationship; one he really didn’t mine. Underneath the masses, they were lovers, to everyone he was his butler and secretary; and it was all he was. He thought that was fine, as long as his master was happy and okay with it.

They were now sharing the large room that was once known as Wisdom-sama's room. The whole idea of sharing a room with his master and lover felt thrilling yet scary. Once after Wisdom-sama had requested the idea, believing it was okay. Grimoire thoroughly agreed with excitement. But of course, he still kept his room just in case, which was just across from his.

At first, the whole idea of bed-sharing felt foreign and unwieldy. The two never genuinely shared a bed with anyone else before so this thought was fresh to them both. It took some time to adjust trust one another and been together plenty of times and didn't mind the idea of sharing their nights in full. 

Waking up to his master's features, facing his way was a sight to see. Grimoire always made sure to wake up before his master to get things ready but they were very much both early birds. 

"Wisdom-sama, good morning!" He always said, "Did you sleep well?" 

  
  


It was when he was able to watch from afar once more. He praised his sama for his way with words, amazingly so. Until, he discovered a small click, almost like a gun..Grimoire noticed the gun and the hitman. His body acted out on its known. From the edge. 

Had felt sick, vastly so. Someone was trying to kill them.

"Wisdom-sama!" He shouted in worry before jumping in front of him. Taking the bullet.

"Grimoire." 

"Hurry, get him to the hospital!" 

He was rushed inside the truck and taken to the VR room, Wisdom-sama waited. Tapping his fingers on the railings of the chair. Everything happened so fast, the shot and the screaming. Not a single bit to relax.

He couldn't. No, he didn't want to believe it. He ignored everyone else and the press. Making his way down the halls, his mind was only focused on one thing and one thing. His lover. The only person he cared about right now.

"Ah, Wisdom-sama, it's you!"

"How is he?" 

"Luckily he didn't face any major damage nor was he seriously hurt. The bullet didn't hit any major artery so he should be fine. He's recovering now but it should take some time. You can go see him."

He nodded as the doctor allowed him to enter, to where he found his lover. Resting peacefully on the bed. 

He hesitated for a moment before placing a hand on his. Holding it closely and hoping everything will be good. He felt a prick in his heart. He felt his eyes soaked, almost crying. He never cried but here was.

"Grimoire…" 

He didn't deserve this, didn't serve to be resting. However, he didn't expect less, Grimoire always had more of a protective side to him. Especially with the people he cares about. Willing to do all that it takes to protect those he cares about, was just in his nature.

"Wisdom-sama, are you crying?"

He blinked, being taken off guard. He looked down to find the boy staring at him. 

"Grimoire. Why did you go in front of the bullet? You know we have bodyguards for this reason."

Grimoire knew how dumb it was to get in front of the gun and protect him but he couldn't stand by and let him get hurt.

"I'm terribly sorry, Wisdom-sama, it was a foolish mistake on my part, I understand." 

Those words felt authentic, loveable. It left the CEO, Wisdom inadequate to vocalize. He tightened his hand on his side. He knew it was a foolish mistake but it was partly on his instincts to do so, he wasn't going to hide it.

"I just want to protect you, Wisdom-sama, and I will protect you. Forever, no matter what it’s from. I can't bear the thought of seeing you injured and hurt. If you were to die… I wouldn't know what I'd do without you…" 

“I will not die. There is no way that I could die.” That was correct, he can’t die but he wasn’t immoral either. "We will find whoever did this and make them pay."

That was a promise, no one was going to hurt him and get away with it. 

It only took a take before Grimoire was back on his feet and was able to cruise again but he still had to be cautious of the weight, as he was still healing. He entered the room, clothed in his normal suit and gear.

"Grimoire. Welcome back. I welcome you back."

"Thank you, sir!"

Before another word was articulated, Wisdom-sama did the unexpected and dived in for a huge, snaking his arms around the other and held him close.

"Wisdom-sama?" Grimoire was shocked, as he felt his body encased his. The hug wasn’t forceful but Wisdom-sama had a powerful grip but kept it soft and light. The warmth. Affection. He felt files in his abdomen as his chest clenched, the feeling of his heat grew as he felt his cheeks burn.

"Grimoire. I'm glad you're okay…" his words felt like a stern deep yet faint whisper, "I miss you." 

Grimoire smiled, enclosing his arms around his sides and back delicately, and voluntarily embraced him back, "I miss you too, sir!"

Wisdom-sama didn't want to leave the strange warmth he somehow created. It felt refreshing and nice. 

"I suppose I should get back to work."

"That is not necessary. I have given you the day off."

"Oh?" Grimoire was a surprise, he looked at his lover in shock before adjusting his glasses. A day off?

"I figure after all of that, you might need some more for recovery. I do not wish to put any more strain on your body so please take this time to relax." 

“That’s awfully gracious of you, Wisdom-sama!” Grimoire bowed, "As you wish. I will try to take this time to relax."

Grimoire didn't like the concept of just sitting around and not focusing on any work, even with his time alongside wisdom-sama, he always had something to do, even when standing there, he always put his mind to great use and heeded his side. He always put his mind to work. But as of now, there was nothing he could do. He could go on the panels and fill in some work, possibly giving him something to do but Wisdom-sama would surely notice and he didn't want to get caught. 

He didn't want to disobey his orders either, not again when he promised he wouldn't. He swore it. And knowing how much it would hurt him. Grimoire didn't want to hurt his lover anymore, not as much as he already has. Seeing Wisdom-sama cry was unexpected as it was. And it broke him.

He couldn't just sit around and let his mind rot, not without a mission. And thus, he moved his location to the large library. Hoping it was a key to ease the mind of his strange thoughts.

Reading was another passion of his, and one he commonly shared with Wisdom-sama. Luckily, the whole library was huge and had a large variety of different topics and books. He assumed Wisdom-sama wouldn't mind him reading, after all, reading was also meant to be relaxing and it might help his mind go at ease. 

He stood, simply skimming the large shelves for something that would catch his eyes. He finally found a single book to his liking and he took it off the shelves. It was a simple book about fantasy and magic. A love book about a master and their servant. He opened the first page and started reading. 

It wasn't long before he managed to fully read it and grabbed another book. Before another. And the cycle had repeated. He was known for his fast speed of reading, which made him good for given spells and Magic World. An even better asset for Wisdom-sama as he was fully able to skim past all of the proper codes at a conventional speed, just in time.

He was lost in the wave of storytelling and reading he'd forget about the time. He was lost in the pages of his book.

As the large doors creak. And footsteps entered. And shortly a familiar voice called his name, "Grimoire."

He ripped his eyes from his book and looked up, finding the male casting his deep green and blue eyes. He was dressed in his simple white classic suit, probably was working somewhere with people involved, and didn't have the time to change it, "Wisdom-sama."

"You weren't in our bedroom so I assume you went somewhere else. My gut was telling me that you were in here. It seems I was correct."

"You're correct as always, Wisdom-sama! I was reading." If he could already tell.

"I noticed."

Grimoire cackled nervously as he closed the book, not being bothered to bookmark his pages. He felt relieved that his lover didn't appear mad at him for the reading or brought up the fact that he shouldn't but rather his features were softened. He took that as a good sign.

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me for lunch today."

"I am truly honored!" Grimoire smiled brightly, "I'd like that, Wisdom-sama." 

"Now, let's get going." He ordered, "I already made the reservations."

"Yes, sir!" 

They were back inside his large dining hall. Wisdom-sama sat near the end, on his throne as Grimoire would like to call it, and he got seated in the seat next to him. By this time, the food was already brought out and the white wine that he normally had was filled in their cups. 

Grimoire wasn't the one to drink unless it was important or he needed but he always made sure his master didn't have too many glasses. However, that rarely needs to happen as Wisdom-sama was aware and kept his limits. He wasn't the one to drink much unless he was at parties or gatherings but even then, he didn't find himself drinking until he was incapable of human thought.

It felt even more strange that he was sitting down and eating with him! His master! He normally was standing beside him or off to the side, watching him eat or dine with others as not only his butler but this was new.

"What's wrong?"

Grimoire blinked, being taken out of his thoughts by the concerned voice. Wisdom-sama noticed his deep thoughts as he gazed at the fancy sheets and clothe sheathe on the table. 

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just not used to eating alongside you. Is all…"

"Is that so?" 

"Yes, I normally watch you dine with others on the side. But actually, sitting down and eating alongside you at the table is a whole new concept for me."

"I see. I'm sure you will get used to it."

Eating felt strange but not bad. The food was as great as one expected, amazing and great! But he expected no less from the cooks his master would hire. The wine was something he had to get used to, but that wasn't awful either. 

He enjoyed and cherished the rare and new experience he was getting as Wisdom-sama talked about new plans and what he'd been working on. And new directions and heights to bring their company for. While Grimoire brought up the books he was reading when Wisdom-sama asked what he was doing all day.

"Thank you, wisdom-sama, for lunch! It was quite nice of you. And as expected, everything was amazing."

Wisdom-sama proudly smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling well. Better than how I felt in the Infirmary."

"That's good."

In truth, Grimoire was glad to be back on his feet and finally out of that place. And the fact that he made it in one piece without dying was still a fluke they both were glad of. However, he wanted to go back to work and be by his side fully. Not resting.

"We are still trying to track down the hitman that shot you. As of now, we do not have any leads but we are still reviewing the camera footage. Until then, I've decided to strengthen security." His voice didn't waver but he could tell the distress from his words. But he kept his calm. Wisdom-sama closed his eyes, trying to think. "But if there is someone out there that wants me dead, and already made an effort to do so, it causes huge problems." 

This was serious. And he only wished to help.

"Please, let me assist you in this task, Wisdom-sama." Grimoire was determined. And he bowed.

"It's dangerous, Grimoire." That was no.

"Please, forgive me for saying this Wisdom-sama but we have already been in countless dangerous situations before. This isn't any different. And if there is someone out there trying to assassinate you, I want to be there to help stop it. Please, sir. I only wish to benefit you." 

He was disagreeing with him. But with a begging tone, something strange. But he wasn't disobedient, it was different. A strange passion behind his glasses and covered bangs that he couldn't see. He wanted to protect him and Wisdom-sama couldn't simply refuse it. But wisdom-sama sighed. He was worrying too much, but he was correct. It just wasn't like him to get so worried if anything it was the other way around. He wasn't one for many worries but it just so happened, he discovered Grimoire was at the front point of his emotions.

"Very well. I will allow you to assist with the case as you pleased."

Grimoire perked up, almost shocked and stunned as his lips shaped to a smile of delight, "Thank you, sir! Truly, it means a lot to me."

"However… Don't ever go in front of bullets for me again. I do not want to see you bleeding on the floor."

He placed his gloved hand on his chest, "I will not do such reckless things again. This, I promise you." 

Wisdom-sama took that.

The night shortly came and the two decided they should head to bed early. They probably had plenty to think about and the weight they both held.

Wisdom-sama gestures felt delicate and attentive of Grimoire's almost healed battle scar. Wisdom-sama made sure to check the bandages and glossed over his wound before allowing anything else to happen.

And the two got changed into their normal bedclothes before encasing inside of the large bed's sheets.

They would both lay, gazing at one another from the darkly lit room. Their Green mixed eyes meeting one another. They both here a mere finger away from touching each other.

Wisdom-sama would prudently select his hand and clasp, holding his hands. Grimoire would let him, it was a soft sign of love he enjoyed. 

"Wisdom-sama. May I move closer to you?"

"You may. Do whatever you like, Grimoire."

The green-haired smiled, "Thank you, Wisdom-sama." 

Carefully he shifted closer, placing his hands against his chest and his hands against it, curling his frame to his. He could hear his heartbeats. He closed his eyes, feeling the pattern to be lovely to hear. 

Wisdom-sama's arm managed to snack around him, holding the top part of his body. While his other hand had made its way to his hair, holding the stands. And the two embraced their warmth, comfortable and safe. 

The warmth was intoxicating but in a good kind of way. His master has plenty of muscle and really a bigger build than him but that was to be expected. They fit like a puzzle, like a piece of code that was supposed to work together. 

Grimoire was grateful to have someone as amazing as Wisdom-sama was to be his and only his. Despite how strange their love was. Wisdom-sama was everything he praised. A deity.

The next day, Grimoire was left feeling disgruntled about himself. He just didn't realize. Surely he recalled it, remembered it. The features of the face.

His actions were unreasonable, he knew. He was mature but willing to admit his faults when they happened. He was his butler, not his bodyguard but also his need to protect him played an important role.

The authorities wanted to talk to him, requesting that he did. He knew how to handle the press and those around him, being trained to do so. 

He got taken into question, despite Wisdom-sama’s lack of wanting to, but this might help him. The cops didn't really want Wisdom-sama in the same room as him but they allowed it because of his fame and name. And in truth, the two really didn't want to leave one another during this. 

He was politely replying to each of the questions, trying his best to sway his mind. Carrying himself quite well before anything bad could happen.

Once they left, Grimoire would question if he did it correctly and Wisdom-sama words would help him smile again, besides. He always smiles, that was his thing.

They got back to work themselves.

It seemed as if Wisdom-sama was taking it easy on him and not overloading him with his normal duties but Grimoire didn't take offense to that. It wasn't as if he was doing so to mock him or belittled him. He didn't question it. Knowing well that Wisdom-sama didn't want him to stress over everything at once and exhaust further. The last thing he wanted was to be the cause of his sama's troubles.

He made sure he got his clothes, and towels, everything that was possibly needed before he locked the door and sank himself on the floor, digging his hands into his hair. As he shut his eyes.

He locked himself in the restroom, in his private room after evacuating and excusing himself, needing to take a shower. Wisdom-sama didn't oppose that idea and allowed him.

The days before coming back to haunt him. More or so, less, Grimoire was left without answers and he just wanted to investigate. Who was that person at the top? Why do they want to hurt Wisdom so much? Who was it? Normally, it was Wisdom-sama who would ask the many questions, but it seems must've rubbed off on him once more.

He sought to keep his mind from going haywire, using everything he possibly could to alleviate his recollection. Luckily, by this time, he was able to slowly get into working again.

He kept beating himself about that day, about the injury. The bullet. It was excruciating. So unlike him. Who wanted to hurt the person he cared about the most in this world? He didn't care about the justice he got for nearly dying as long as Wisdom-sama's hitman was gone.

But he pushed himself up. He couldn't just sit here and feel remorseful for himself, it wasn't like him, was it? He was usually the one to put his master at ease, not himself. He needed to wash, to feel clean. So he got undressed, placing his monocle off to the side, and turned on the knob as the water came pouring out. Finally stepping inside and closing the curtains.

The cold water felt pleasant on his skin before it got warmer. He felt the warmth of the water to be rather relaxing, enjoying the little feeling of relaxation before his thoughts came back to plague him. 

He wasn't sure how long he was gone for but made sure to effectively wash up before climbing out and that is when he heard it. A simple yet stern knock on his bathroom door. He blenched while clinging to his towel. 

"Grimoire.”

"Wisdom-sama?" Did he need something? 

"You have been gone for quite some time, I wanted to check to make sure you're okay. I found some new leads you might want to hear."

Grimoire assumed that it was only proper that he would, given what had happened days prior. It wasn't something he thought was odd, given how his beloved, Wisdom-sama only wanted to make sure he was well. But he could've just used their radio talk system instead of making his way all the way here but he assumed nothing of it. He didn't question it. But also, he was interested in Wisdom-sama’s findings, immensely struck. Was Wisdom-sama still doing research, after all of this time?

"I'm perfectly fine!" Grimoire responded, "I am just drying up, now. I will be out in just a moment."

"Take your time. I will be waiting in the den, meet me when you're ready."

"Yes, sir!"

He dried himself off and made sure his long hair was mostly dry before putting it back in a low ponytail without any words. He made sure he checked himself in the mirror before heading back to their lair. Only to find his lover at work, filled with screens. 

He was probably vastly busy. Paying attention heavily to the screens. He didn't even reply or grab his attention as Wisdom-sama already felt his presence.

“Grimoire.”

“You wanted to show me the leads you found, sir?”

Wisdom-sama raised one of the panels as the green-haired turned to face it. 

"I was looking through the database in Japan for future possible suspects that might do that."

Grimoire cast his eyes on the screen, and noticed the countless names.

"The only downside however is knowing which one would do it or if he is even on the list." Wisdom-sama frowned, coldly.

"Don't worry, sir. I'm sure we will be able to find whoever is responsible for this."

"I know." 

“Perhaps taking a walk in the park would help, sir?”

His muddy green eyes carefully eyed the green-haired. He was dawning his typical smile, acting as if he didn't get hurt just days before.

“Our park is lively, as always, sir.” 

He sniffed the flowers. But the soft whimpering took them out of their solicitudes, it was coming from the zones of the trees. No one should be whimpering at their park.

“Is that a child?”

“Wisdom-sama, allow me to investigate it.”

“Go ahead.”

Sparingly, he observed for the sound, only to find a small little girl in the back, simply crying while holding her stuffed doll. Wisdom-sama followed suit but Grimoire made the first action, meticulously making his way towards the small child. 

“Are you all right, miss?” 

“Huh?” The small girl peered up from her knees to find two men staring at her, “Who are you?” She looked between the two men, confused. “Please don’t hurt me.”

“I am Grimoire. This is Wisdom-sama.” 

“We will not hurt you,” Wisdom-sama added, ignoring the fact that Grimoire did his introduction for him. “We would simply like to know why you’re alone and crying?”

“I…” She fumbled, reasonably unreliable of what to say.

“Take your time, as of now,” Grimoire dug into his pockets and took his cloth napkin, simply giving the girl. “A cloth to wipe your eyes.” Falteringly, the girl took the item and dried her eyes with it and blew into it. He would clean it off like him but he felt it wasn’t a good idea.

Grimoire said, “Are you injured?”

She shook her head in a no, “Where’s mommy?”

He flickered, “Were you separated from your mother?” It makes sense but wasn’t unexpected.

She hesitantly nodded with a sniff. Grimoire felt immense sympathy for the small girl, he couldn’t just leave her and cry.

“I’d like to help you find her,” He held out his hand, with a reassuring smile, “Please, come with me.”

Slowly, the girl took his gloved hand, he straightened himself the best he could without hurting the girl. “Now, do you remember where you were with her last?”

“Um,” She looked around. The two adults assumed that she wasn’t so sure where the 

* * *

Magoroku ended up slumping on their sofa, in the living room. Dramatically breathing. He brought a hand up to his head as he allowed for his legs to spread. He wanted nothing more than to relax and give in to the comfort of his bed.

"Who knew being an adult would be so difficult!" 

"You will get used to it."

Magoroku opened his eyes, "Are you used to it?"

"Da. Everything has to grow."

"That's true…"

But still, that didn't answer his question much and he frowned, as his eyes moved towards the wall of the room. He wasn't sure if he liked the idea. But he was also prepared when it came to his future. Even going as far as planning to become the commissioner to the Buddy Police. She pressed a single finger on his head, moving his strands from the side. 

"Don't forget. You also completed your training for the Buddy Police." She explained further.

"The only good thing that came out of it." 

"In truth, you will be a better cop than anyone."

"Of course!" His lips ended up curling to a proud smile. "I'll be a great Buddy Cop!"

"Da." She shifted, "You're supposed to help me with the bags. You have a few that still needs to be unpacked." She pointed at the bags they still needed to unpack. Oh right! Those bags were important! They been vastly busy with their work, none of them notice because of their busy adult lives.

He only deepened further in the fabric of the sofa, "Can I do that later? I'm quite sore, right now."

"They need to get unpacked right away, Magoroku. Get up." She only pushed him from his laying spot causing him to merely jump at sight and waggled.

"Sophia! Stop that!"

"Not until you unpack all of these bags."

"Okay, okay!" He shouted, flustered, "I'll unpack them just stop pushing me!"

"Perfect." She smirked, seemingly pleased by his words, "You can rest after they are all unpack."

He brought a hand up to his chin as he stared. His expression was a mixture of confusion and annoyance but kept it low.

...

A young lady who had icy blue eyes that would melt anyone who glares her way. Dawning a simple pencil skirt and a long stole strapped that wrapped around her frame. Her icy blue eyes glaring at them, giving them a knowing look of wrong-doing. A powerful woman who was working with one of the greatest people in the world, the CEO of a famous man. Dutiful, serious, and responsible.

“Kyoya-sama. It seems we got a tip to the whereabouts of the Dragod user.” She spoke, “However, the source is anonymous.”

“Oh?” He lifted himself up from the chair, “May I see?”

She nodded and delivered the tip from her tablet, he stared at it, “Interesting.” He hummed, “Sophia… I’ll like for you to do something for me.” His eyes looked at her, “Go follow the tip for me and bring that Dragod user back here.”

She nodded, “Da.” and was off. She wore a long stole strap around her frame, dangling from off the sides. A short pencil shirt along with some ruffles. Her white hair was longer than before, allowing it to grow.

Her next mission was simple enough, to clarify if the tip she got before was true or not. She opens the clinic door, revealing the insides. And icy viciously eyes caught glimpse of the boy at the table, "...You're a Dragod user, aren't you?"

The young boy turned to look at the girl, "And if I said I was?"

"Kyoya-sama’s orders. You will come quietly with me."

"Hmm, that'd be a pain.” He hummed almost mockingly, “There's still things I need to do, you see."

She wasn’t having that, "I'm not here to listen to your circumstances."

"Then, how about having a Buddyfight with me?” He asked, “If you win I'll go with you, _Miss Sophia Sakharov."_

She knew who she was, of course. Her frame and cold nature weren’t hard to tell, from her bitter nature and carefully spoken worlds, Kei knew who she was. Living with her in the past and he knew her relationship with Kyoya. She would go to any lengths just to carry out Gaen Kyoya’s wishes, a ruthless woman who was cold to the touch.

Jinguji Kei was the Ace of Perfection. He was the student council president-headmaster, being raised by his father to do such. He was a perfectionist of the highest order, everything had to be perfect to his wishes. And he was perfect. 

Yet his family wasn’t. Sophia Sakharov and Shido Magoroku were beyond perfect in his eyes. So he ran, wanted to take control of the world after losing a match. Kyoya was the one to blame for the imperfections of his family, of his ranks, of the world filled with the awful feeling. The one that tore them apart from all.

Gara’s eyes widened from his sudden shock, "Sophia Sakharov?!" The green-haired heard that name before, from somewhere, as it licks the tips of his tongue. 

"...I will not forget those words."

"Of course not."

And the two got ready for their buddyfight, creating the Fighting Stage for their own needs.

 _"The sky sleeps, the planet freezes over. Luminize, Great Fate, Star Deity."_ Was her phrase and she was still fighting for Legend World. That phrase rang in his head.

They fought and Sophia couldn’t help but stared at his flag, "I've never seen this flag before... It's unique, like Kyoya-sama’s.” Of course, she believes Kyoya-sama was unique, everything he did was unique to her, it was just how he was.

Kei wasn’t that fond but masked that by a smirk.

Her life was blown away by the young boy in the white suit. She couldn’t believe she was defeated by someone like him. A child with blood-red eyes and light blue hair.

She squealed in shock as her life was down to 0, flying back and she stumbled to the floor. She raised her body off the ground, glaring daggers at Kei. The boy with a smirk, glaring back at her with those bloody eyes filled with malicious intent. 

"I admit my loss," she spoke and wheezed in a voice weak. Mightily vulnerable. She was imperfect on the floor. “But I was still able to confirm The End Ruler's strength with my own eyes...!"

No. She didn’t, he wouldn’t let her.

…

Was that all but a dream? She was sure it was. 

She was able to get her hands on some information regarding the location of the Dragod user, but nonetheless, that source came anonymously and there was no way she could personality toured the truth behind it. The authenticity of the note was up for question.

With the source being unconfirmed and there was no way she’ll be willing to go to Magoroku for help, not just yet. But Magoroku might be valuable in the Buddy Police findings, she regarded.

Despite all of that a clue amounted from it and so she was going to it investigated the source herself, on the order from Kyoya to do so. She could only hope that clue amounted to something for her.

She made her way into the village, at a particular surgical clinic the tip was referring to.it was far from the village from where it came. She grabbed the door and pulled it open, revealing the insides.

"..."

Nothing. No sound. No people. It was lacking everything. The room was seemingly devoid of anything else, nothing came from this. Nothing at all. Absolutely nothing from this and this meant it was a waste of her time. Her icy eyes examined the room wholly, making sure not to miss a spot. 

"So the tip really was a fake."

That was the conclusion that came from this. She was quite displeased with this outcome, not enjoying that nothing came from her investigation, leaving that clinic behind to rot for good. She was annoyed but had other leads to chase.

...

They were now living together, strange yet soothing. Sharing didn’t become a huge problem, as they knew plenty of things about allowing someone into your residences. They were past that part since they were teenagers, having to open up to one another to work, but that was only for missions and such. Not really dealt with personal matters. The two were used to each other's presence more so than normal partners in crimes.

It wasn’t abnormal for them to reside inside the same apartment. It brought back old times, both good and bad entireties. Their trust and past moments ran deep, powerless to withdraw from their souls. 

They weren’t by any friends, in the long run. But a rather unique bond not many people would have. Working alongside one another underneath the same people.

They’re familiar with each other.

Staggeringly close to one another much for their taste. Often sharing a lot of moments and placing hands on one another — by her pulling him out of danger and dragging him — by him clinging to her in fear. Even with the female falling backward on top of the male prompting they both collapse tortuously on the hard dirt and grasslands.

He did care intensely for Sophia, but they guess their relationship just defy description.

They unquestionably trusted one another more than enough to be resting in the same bed, which at first felt but slowly they grew diverted to the pressure.

The house was usually polished or regularly murky, due to possessing occupied lives. Him, as a Buddy Police officer and her as working with the Gaen company. After all of these years, she was still working under Kyoya’s power, following his orders without fail.

Sophia, this time, uncharacteristically went straight to their bedroom and collapsed on the bed with a stern tone. It was a lengthy heyday. After entering through the threshold of the small home and discovering her beloved smiling cheerfully at her, embracing her. Neglecting the male’s calls of her name and insignificant expressions of affection. The former vice didn’t want to deal with anything today, especially not Magoroku. 

Her subconscious was scrambling as her body felt almost deadened. Her lips were drained of color and mouth dry of any water. Her throat also felt dry, transmitting an appalling after taste dwelling inside of it. Impervious white-colored hair sticking out, not caring if the strands went on her features. 

She has been up for days on end working to stop a guy who planned on exterminating her precious Kyoya-sama if she wasn’t cautious or wary with her actions. She didn’t want her master and boss to die, not before she would. The man was so important to her, she refused to sustain such a concept. The CEO granted her a proposal, a light she wasn’t capable to see before. He saved her. And now, clowns ached to take that away from her. And there was still more that had to be done. Plenty of diverse leads to discover… Insomniac evenings.

She loathed it…

Adhering to the wrinkled sheets on the bed, the female didn’t fret if the bed was unordered or incapacitated due to her tendencies. The adult adjusted herself conveniently, even if comfort wouldn’t come with her stance. Her comfort would never come if someone was proposing to harm the people she sincerely cares about.

Eyes narrowing intensely, stretched with misery and resentment, as her dips slipped further to a bitter frown. Her eyes intense but now dull, those brutally unresponsive Glacial blue as they gazed at the surface weren’t so vividly blue as they were before, no, It was more of a lifeless shade of coloring. A tone she never had before. Hopeless almost.

She would freeze the world with her cold bare hands if she could, she wanted everything to freeze in the coldness. It was preferred instead of reminding her. And she wanted them to get colder. 

And colder…

Colder…

On repeat, until it was unbearable. 

That cold grip on her life.

The room was devoid of sound, she preferred it that way. She relishes the tranquil and soundless areas, being peaceful for her but the sound of her darkest thoughts was swelling her mind with concerns, uncertainties...

What if he did die? 

She didn’t want to think but she was a Buddyfight and thus, had to think of all possibilities and events. Even if she didn’t want to, it was her job to do so and she must live with that notion.

But Magoroku was also a Buddy-Cop now, operating alongside her formal enemy… 

He could die at some point. And at any time. A monster could cut him and he would simply bleed. Unless someone took care of him. But she wasn’t there alongside him anymore so he was on his own with his co-workers she could care less about.

He was a coward but he was astoundingly confident. Brave even. But still the Shido Magoroku she acknowledged from when he was a teenager, even if he grew. He was still just a teenager at heart, she concluded.

Then if both of them die before her, what point was there in living? What would she do? She didn’t want to live in a world where purpose just didn’t exist for her.

These thoughts were entirely new to her, when did she start caring about Magoroku’s life?

But she did save him, if only once. It was the right thing to do at the time, if Magoroku got burnt then their mission would’ve been dead, he was very important. Even if it met using all up the rest of her fading power to keep them both alive.

But both of them gave her meaning in this corrupt world. Wretched environment. Without the idea of meaning, everything in her life would’ve been pointless. She was fighting for Kyoya’s wishes and remain loyal to her no matter if it was life or death.

The term meaning was important to her. Illustrates why she rebelled against unnecessary and meaningless things.

She was driven by Kyoya calls.

The soft sound of the door, squeaking took her out of her solicitudes. She didn’t realize she was staring into space at the wall and sheets in front of her. Her subconscious was still pulsating with extreme swings of thoughts.

“Sophia?” A concerned voice called out her name, as he held himself carefully at the door frame, peering in. 

She didn’t bother to respond to his words.

Gradually he entered and went to their noble bed, an adumbration now covering her frame as he stood carefully nearby. Gazing down at her. Distressed blue eyes now met with his frame, refusing to glance up. Only viewing his pants for the most part. She didn’t feel moving, she didn’t desire to. 

“S-Sophia?” 

Her body aching, comprehend recognition of how Magoroku must’ve undergone all of those years ago yet he’s part of the Buddy Police now. His pledges reappeared but still, she didn’t want to speak. Inconsiderably nervous, she could sense the concern all too audibly.

“A-Are you okay?”

“...”

He drew his hand towards her long hair, softly stroking the strands away from her features as he lowered himself to his knees so she could face him. He was indecisive with actions but he felt as if it would somehow help. Then again, he was always hesitant when it came to the conception of demonstrating affection.

She felt a single prick of something loosening up, it was ominous but reassuring. Her face felt free somehow. She’d matched her gaze with his, subsequently locking eyes. Wary uniting with concern. A supremely critical combo they often were faced with.

He frowns with concern as his eyes slightly dip. One of his hands softly on the edge of the bed, keeping himself up while the other hand was still entangled in her soft hair. It felt odd seeing her so… dismayed, also helpless in a sense. A part of her, he infrequently saw over their years together, she was stoically severe. Only annoyance, malicious, pity, even in pain before but never this! There were some cases that she would sweat.

“Sophia! Please, talk to me!” 

He conversed but wasn’t exasperated, or irritated with her, or at least resisted to explicate his dissatisfaction with her lack of effort. 

The expression scrawled on his appearance told her everything she required to distinguish. It was more dismay; melodious and worrying. But talking was an important part of any relationship. 

“I don’t want to talk, Shido.” 

She belatedly spoke, almost sternly if it wasn’t strangely raspy. Gosh, she hated the voice, the hint in her voice. Her voice never became raspy. Hoping he wouldn’t notice, he was dense.

But...

She was still human…

The fact that she had to face at some point. It wasn't weird for her to display dread but she rarely displays it in front of Magoroku.

“Your voice sounds raspy, Sophia!” 

And there went her aspirations...

He noted while being shocked, “Are you thirsty? Do you need some water?” 

He kept requesting. But she wouldn’t answer, but Sophia wouldn’t say Da to that, she wanted to just sulked in the bed while pondering about her beloved boss...

“Wait here! I’ll get you a glass of water!” 

Hastily got up and dashed out of the room. A few moments passed and he came back with a small glass cupped inside his fingers. Most likely believing it was best if she got some water anyway. He entered the room with the cup in hand, making his way back around her. He was a huge dork who cared way too much about her, clumsily making sure she was safe and healthy but she thought it was adorable, even if it was irritating to her, he was cute but it wasn’t like she would brazenly confess that. Not ever.

She surmised she didn’t have a reversal to make anymore. No objection, just to listen to his orders. She had to get up and annoyingly she did just that but Magoroku was closer than she thought, nearly knocking the water out of his hands, dripping some on the covers and mostly on her, only a little as he slightly struggled.

She glanced at him in annoyance and he nervously chuckled in embarrassment, stating his apologies and calming by admitting to her that it was just a little water before handing the cup with an apprehensive and shaky smile accompanying on his lips. 

Sophia took the cup and induced it closer towards her lips without a single word as she was sitting on the now ruffled mattress. Deliberately drinking the liquid from the clear as the former president only observed her movements. 

Scrutinizing her extremely discreetly made the male almost feel as if she was naked, unveiled at the one who she didn’t want to attend, somehow. But alternatively, exclusively concentrate on the cup, and not on those cautious glances he was giving her. Once she consumed all of the water inside, she brought the item back down. 

But what now? Her mind challenged…

“Good!” He clapped his hands together, “You drank it all! I’m so glad!” He was splendid of her doing so, audibly, his voice rang with excitement, “Are you feeling any better, Sophia?”

Was she? Naturally, she wouldn’t crave to answer that. That issue only made her feel worse than before.

She never contemplated herself that way, only about Kyoya. Her life didn’t matter and she didn’t get why Magoroku cared so badly about her. Her body stings with misery yet it was for Kyoya satisfaction. If Kyoya was happy, she was happy. But his life was being endangered and it was getting to her. Her life means nothing if Kyoya wasn’t there to guild her…

After all, she was memorialized as a vicious gal who would go anyplace and do any measures just to carry out Gaen Kyoya's wishes.

But, Magoroku must’ve felt the same way, he was aching at some point, too. He was a Buddy Police, his life was continually being threatened. He knows what vulnerability feels like first hand, doesn’t he?

She only frowns at her thoughts, drooping almost… 

She only began to sweat further. 

“Sophia?” He beckoned, “Wh-What’s wrong?”

She blinked, revealing her shock and parting her lips. His voice had driven her away from the disturbing reflections, almost corruption exerting over her intellect leaving her with the rot with those violated pieces. Was this the Dark Core taking effort on her mind? 

He let out a concerned inspiration of air, a dismal rustle, “You’re acting weird. It’s bothering me…”

“How so?” 

“Well, you seemed… disoriented. Confused, even!” He regarded, “I-It’s just… isn’t like you to lay in bed and sulk in your sweat!” He frowns, “Is something wrong? What happened?”

“There’s nothing wrong.” 

She glanced over at the clock. Still doing her best to keep her intense and austere tone while remaining stoically indifferent. But he was correct, sulking in their bed wasn’t going to work out in the end. And sulking wasn’t her normal thing to do. 

“But…” 

She brought her hand out to halt his talking, as she got up from the bed, readjusting her long stole, stern and stoic features. She comprehended what he was going to assert next, being bound to admit it. 

“I need to get dinner started.” 

Stern voice, she still had duties. Maybe doing something would help leave these thoughts. Cooking was something that did make her feel relaxed, and it was becoming late, surely food was important. Or stifled them long enough for her to unwind a bit before they plague her once more.

“Huh?”

Magoroku becomes confused with this sudden change. She started to make her way towards the door, reaching out his arm, Magoroku wanted to stop her but he didn’t bear to touch her. He went speechless until she reached the food handle...

“Fine, if you don’t want to talk about it I have no choice but to respect that,” He composed himself, still standing his ground, “But… If you do need someone to talk to, I’m always going to be here…”

“...” 

She halted at that and pondered. Slightly turning her head to face him, locking in a daze. But she snapped her way back to the front

“Don’t ever forget that. Okay?”

“Da.” Was she the only thing she said when she left the room…

Cooking didn’t come as easy as she thought it would… even with getting the supplies out and ready. Magoroku words were still haunting her mind, refusing to leave her. He did care and wanted her to be open about her feelings. But expressing feelings other than a few weren’t to taunt her as a small child. Maybe it was a good idea to talk too? But what if he didn’t understand how she felt? The thoughts, beliefs, darkness that was dwelling inside of her. And how would she start it? So much to consider yet so little time.

“Sophia~!” He almost sang as he entered the kitchen, catching her off guard. It seems like Magoroku isn’t going to let her remain alone. He analyzed the possessions she had on the counter, as his eyes strayed from item to item. “Do you need help with anything?”

She shook her head at that. No, she wanted to be left alone, not have him here bothering her… Ugh! She staggered the solicitudes away.

“Are you sure?”

“Go focus on your work.” She articulated, as she began to cut one of the tomatoes she had in her hand before he enrolled.

“But I already finished all of my paperwork to spend more time with you!” He pouted dramatically.

“All of it?” She scowled at him provoking him to flinch. 

“Yes!” He nodded back, “Sophia! I was considerate enough to complete it all, you should be proud of me!” He placed his hands on his waist and flashed a knowing smile. 

She didn’t respond to this claim. Though it positively sounds like something he would do even with his constant complaining and sore body, he did enjoy having some company around.

“Anyway, I do have something special planned for us this weekend!” 

She paused, “And what may that be?”

“Oh, that!?” He elevated his finger up, only his pointer finger, “You’ll have to wait, it’s a secret!” He was acting goofy again, huge dork, almost fanboying at his plans, “But I’m sure you’ll love it, too! I planned everything out with your interests in mind!” Smiling brightly as he gently taps on her cheeks. A small sigh of love. 

His idea sounded almost as if he didn’t think of himself but understanding him, he made sure it was also to his fondness as well so he wouldn’t complain about the whole ideal. He often complains, even if he didn’t mean to do so. It happens. Maybe his plan was relaxing? But she could only ponder about it. But she still needed to work with Kyoya, it was more important to her at the moment.

He sprang once more, “Do you ever think about having kids of your own?”

The subject took her off guard, nearly dropping her knife but kept her stern grip on it. Her eyes slightly widened.

“Oh! I’m sorry…!” tensely, “Was that a weird question to ask someone?”

Yes, yes it was.

And she thought she was the one who asked weird questions during the ungodly hours of the bitter night. The topic of kids rarely came up in their relationship, only just the two of them. One, they didn’t think of having any but they were adults and living in the same house. Some might say they were married. 

But why? Why ask such a question now? Did he want some? 

“Why are you asking me that?” She questioned, “Do you want kids?”

He brought his hands up in the air, “I don’t know... But it’ll probably be fun!” Apprehensively smiling as he closed his eyes, “You do enjoy kids, right? I bet you’ll be a great mother someday!” But his tone shifted, almost sad, _“Like a mother, I wish I had…”_

He didn’t have one? He never mentions her, only his father.

“Your mother?”

“Huh?” He hesitated, “Oh…! Nothing! Just forget about it!” 

She would… “Did you not have a mother?” 

He shook his head. He was growing uncomfortable as the question of his mother swing into the air. A matter that he didn’t seem all too comfortable with, “Let’s drop this, okay?”

It seems that both had topics the other didn’t feel comfortable enough to discuss with one another… And Sophia found one of them.

The two finished cooking the food she was planning to make, but Sophia thrust Magoroku out of the area for nearly dropping the bowl. Leaving her alone with her responsibilities and decisions. Only taking an hour to cook everything and making sure it was all set. 

And so, the two sat and ate together. Magoroku gawked at all of the food set on his plate as his cheek rose in shade, “It smells so good~!” She cooked various things this time, a full course meal. Three things were Sushi, Onigiri, and Ramen. Sophia enjoyed Ramen, especially soup and bread. One of her go-to meals as a teenager.

Magoroku moaned in pleasure, first taking the sushi on the plate, “Mmm, sushi!” He brought it up to his lips, “I’m going to enjoy this!” And surely he had it all with a content smile. 

Sophia was awfully quiet, keeping her thoughts to herself. Staring coldly at the tray. Dead and unmoving. She was fully capable of eating LOTS, the girl had a huge appetite. But she didn’t feel like eating, the gut filling only grew in his stomach.

He noticed, finding it seemingly out of character for her to just sit and not eat, “Sophia? Aren’t you going to eat? Your food is going to get cold if you let it sit there.”

She snapped out of her daze. Finally applying her mouth with some of the food. 

He couldn’t help but steal a few glances at her from the side as she ate her food. She had an elegant way of eating things, gently hunching over and eating sushi with her pink napkin near her. She was pretty while she sat and ate, something he enjoyed watching from the side. A good display. He thought.

A few minutes passed and the two were finished with their meals.

A pleased Magoroku smiled, flashing it with a smile, “You always make such wonderful food, Sophia!”

The night felt colder. More than usual, even with Magoroku clinging to her frame, sleep wouldn’t come. He was already fast asleep, watching as his chest slowly raised and dipped in an even manner. And she felt worried, an odd feeling but it was for master. She couldn’t sleep and only pondered about her master’s safety. The room was mostly dark if it was the male dozing off like this.

She couldn’t lay here anymore. She didn’t want to.

Slowly lifted herself from the bed and went straight towards the phone, her phone. Making her way down the hall into the 

Calling...

“Hello?” 

The phone picked up and it was his voice, almost sleepy yet awake. He should’ve been sleeping. And this was an awful idea...

“Kyoya-sama.”

“Oh? Sophia?” 

He questioned with sheer shock, even with the phone she could sense his shock. Hearing his voice through the phone felt oddly reassuring yet scary.

“What are you doing up this late?”

“My deepest apologies, sir. I’m finding it quite difficult to sleep so I called you.”

“That’s quite common. The lack of sleep is not important for your health, though.” He explained carefully with his rhythmic tone, though, he was the one to talk if he was still up at this hour as well, “Where’s Magoroku? Is he asleep as well?”

“Da.”

He hummed in his phone as if he was thinking for a second, “Is something bothering you, Sophia?”

She was shocked, not sure. Was she bothered by something? Yes, she was worrying too much about him and their mission. She wasn’t sure how to express emotions properly, she wasn’t good at expressing them well, was she? Knowingly, she was no good at saying her feelings dwelling inside of her and it was probably for the best. She didn’t want to bother him, not anymore.

“I’m fine, Kyoya-sama.” She only felt worse for bothering him at this time of night, “I’m terribly sorry to keep you up this late, Kyoya-sama.”

“That’s fine. Please, get some rest, though. It’s important that you do. I’ll let you go rest now.”

He left the call, leaving alone in the dark…

Alone with the thoughts.

The feelings.

The pain. Her mind spinning.

Hopeless. Alone. And in the dark and cold outside. And it was only growing darker and colder…

What was happening to her? Why now? Why did she feel this way? 

Rest, was that order? Surely it was. She thought it was good to follow his words instead of stargazing. Walking back to her room. He groans, half-sleep, “Sophia…?” As she went back on the bed.

“Go back to sleep.” She whispered. He listens to her as he clings to her frame, going back to the original cuddle they both were in. 

The morning rose, and she got up. Oddly, the male was already out of the bed only leaving her. She was normally the one who was up before him but they both were morning people. Groaning, she got up for the day and fixed the bed. Making her way towards the door of the kitchen to smell something. 

Magoroku cooking? She cringed at the idea.

But enter the room to find the male cooking and softly humming in delight. He noticed the steps and turned to glance at the female, “Oh, Sophia!” He smiles, “Good morning~!” 

She stared shockingly at the area, “You’re cooking, aren’t you?”

He happily nodded.

“Do you not like that I’m working for him?” He questions her, almost concern, “I mean, you both are past enemies…”

“I don’t care if you’re working for him or not.”

“I just don’t want us to be enemies, too.” He looks down at the floor, “I don’t want to be your enemy.”

…

The next day of work.

“Sophia.” Kyoya sounded more serious, “I just got some interesting news. You might want to hear.”

“What may that be, Kyoya-sama?” She gave him attention. 

He opens the folder and handed her the paper. Instead, were sheets of the boy’s information. A boy named Jinguji Kei. A card. 

“It seems like Jinguji Kei is your child, from Dungeon World that is…”

That world, much like the human world. Dungeon World. Or rather a distinct side of it, one that reflected the human world similarly. It was never the same. They often heard a lot about that world but rarely been inside, if not ever been to the World itself. While the two worlds had identical physiques, they had distinctive dreams and thoughts. Inconsiderably altered from their human counterparts. You can’t copy the _same_ feelings and thoughts of another; even if it’s just a reflection of yourself. 

With this, it brought different ways of living. Unlike the human world, the certain of it all, his world had constant fighting, never resting. Instead of school with math, they had combat schools. Everyone in the world had a rather distinct role to play. But if there was a high chance that Kei really was their kid in that world, what world would this be in?

“The detail may be small but could help, even if it’s shocking.”

She really didn’t want to believe that, “I’m just as surprised as you are, I don’t recall having kids with Shido.”

“Of course not.” Kyoya seemingly agreed, “That’s why when I discovered it, I want to clarify that with you.”

There was a high chance that the Buddy Police might be aware of this…

“Magoroku.”

He paused as he returned home, only to find the girl staring at him with a devoid expression. He raised a brow at her. 

“Sophia?”

“You have information about the whereabouts of Jinguji Kei, don’t you?”

He froze up almost instantly at her words… of course, he did… He was part of the Buddy Police, wasn’t he? Yet, she had him on the tip of her finger… the tip of her cold finger...

“Tell me where he is.”

“I…”

“Spill.” Her voice stern, a deep shadow cast below her eyes, telling him everything, “I know you can.”

“I can’t do that!” He retorted, “You know I can’t reveal such confidential information to you, Sophia.”

“You did it before, haven’t you?” He gulps as she took a step closer towards him, “And as far as I’m concerned you’ll do it again. I know all of your secrets. The reckless nights we share, the dumping of information you promise not to tell. They’ll notice soon enough, Shido.”

He felt himself drowning in the bittersweet… she knows… she knows everything. Of course, she did. She was the queen. Eyes widened, they did share those nights, living together in their home...

“A-Are you blackmailing me!?”

“Maybe.”

“B-But we’re dating!” 

“All the more reason to tell me.” She slightly tilted her head off to the side, “You wouldn’t keep secrets from the one you call yours, would you?”

“N-No! Of course not!” He was still standing his ground against her, “But you haven’t been honest with me either, Sophia!”

She parted her lips, notably surprised by this remark but didn’t respond. But she wasn’t surprised by the fact that he knew but more of the fact he brought it up this way. But really, it was true. Not cheating wise, because they will never do such but… mysterious wise.

“So that’s how it is.”

She only steps forward and he steps back, nearly tripping until he felt himself being backed by the wall, nervously placing his hands on the wall. Almost clinging his back against it for dear life. She took her time getting closer but her steps were still stern. His body shivers in dread but not because of the girl. He felt her body heat pressing against his skin as her dead cold eyes glared at him.

“Wh-What do you want?”

She merely smirks at him, “You, silly.” A smirk that was playfully malicious yet so bitter. As she taps her hand on her nose. He flinches, unsure of what to make of her actions. Gosh, she was enjoying this now, wasn’t she? If only, her eyes didn’t speak of annoyance, he’ll believe she was.

He felt his cheeks burn by those words, “M-Me!?”

She nodded but said nothing to confirm it, “You want me too, do you not?”

“O-Of course!” He agreed, “I want you…” He always wanted her… That smirk made him shiver more, the fact that she was using it against him.

“Then you’ll do anything I say if it means I won’t leave you.” This was probably a fact.

“Don’t use my own worries against me!” He shouted, “If you want something you’re going to have to do it the old fashion way!”

She took a step back from him. She knew what he meant by this, everyone should know.

“Fine.” She took out her deck from underneath her stole, “If I win you’ll have to obey me.”

“And what if you lose?”

“I’ll just have to obey you, then.” She was confident, making sure she won’t lose, “Fair deal?”

He nods, regaining his senses as he smirks, “I suppose it’s fair…”

“Well then, do you accept my challenge?” 

“Of course, I accept your challenge!”

“Let’s fight in the living room.”

...

“You lost.” Her voice stern as ever…

He grits his teeth. No way! She had more skill and wits and dang she was so smart…

“No fair!” 

“You’re to obey my every order.”

He stares up at the girl to find her cold expression. He was the man of his word and he hated it. 

“What do you want, Sophia?”

“Now, tell me. Where is Jinguji Kei?”

“I don’t know! Truly, I don’t know.”

She narrowed her eyes, this fight was all for that, “Shido…”

“But I hear rumors!” Clumsy speaking.

“He doesn’t want rumors, he wants facts.”

“P-Please just here me out for a second.”

“Fine. I’m giving you five.”

“Thank you!” He let out a sigh, hoping it’ll drain him of his dreads before recomposing himself, “Now, since you want to do badly, I’ll tell you… The boy is somewhere in hiding, in a cabin somewhere in the woods, is what I heard from Tasuku, with that dangerous criminal Gara or whatever,” He places a hand on his chin, “Come to think of it, this boy really takes the whole ‘you want something bad done to get a criminal to do it’ seriously.”

“Shido.”

“R-Right!” He shook his head of those thoughts, “I don’t know where they are myself…” He played with his thumbs on his lap.

She seemed to focus as she didn’t bother to speak up…

“Happy now?”

She silently nodded in reply.

“I really wish I could be more of a help but I can’t do much. My power only has so much. You should be grateful I even told you any of this in the first place! I could lose my job if they knew, you know!”

She stood up, leading over, towards the male on the opposite chair as him. Grabbing his tie, drawing him closer. He flinches in surprise, nearly yelping as he felt the wave of her pull. Before he would say anything she pressed her lips up against his, smacking them gently. Some sort of thank you gift? It seemed that way.

He froze, tensing up by her mere touch. Mind going hollow. Eyes increased. Affection like this was rare but rather nice. Slowly he felt himself melting with the kiss, relaxing and shifting his hands towards her face, softly pressing her gloves on her cheeks. Shortly after, she parted her lips to breathe. Before finally letting go of his tie. 

She wordlessly wanders off into the next room and all he could be sit there and press his hands on his lips in wonder…

“Sophia!?”

“I’m going to make dinner.”

He frowns. As she shouted from the other room.

He still couldn’t believe he told her. And how she blackmailed him. And she left him in that room to think. What was she even thinking? What WAS HE EVEN THINKING? TELLING HER IN THE FIRST PLACE!? And even going as far as WANTING TO HELP HER MORE! But still, all of that was risky, if Tasuku found out about this… it won’t end well for him nor Sophia… he didn’t want that to happen. Despite being on different sides, they were still fighting for the same ranks.

He groans in his hands, whimpering.

Really, she needed that help. All of it. He wanted to be there for her. With how late she’s been coming home, reckless nights. Sleepless ones. Ones where she kept him up all night just to tell her because she couldn’t sleep herself. 

The way she was driving herself crazy to protect her master. Half of the time she just… didn’t bother to sleep at all. As if her stress didn’t allow that to happen.

He could tell she wasn’t in a good mental state, the flicker of her eyes he knew. Her strands slightly out of place as she kept it all up. Even if she resists saying it her body tells more than words ever could.

“What am I going to do?” He spoke in defeat, “There’s no way she’ll listen to me… but I have to protect her and keep her safe…” 

He knew she could protect and keep herself safe but that didn’t bother him, it was her health. She was hurting herself for the mission just to protect her master and bring down someone who’s evil and wants to destroy the world. He cares far too deeply about the girl.

If not she was surely going to work herself to the point of exhaustion and that was no good.

“Magoroku.” 

He flinches, hearing the steps. He heard her voice and he took his hands from off his pawn to face her. Her stoic features. 

“Come. Dinner is ready.”

“Coming!” 

Was all he responded as he clumsy lifted himself off the lounge, picking up the cards and placing them in two different decks. They didn’t even bother putting their decks away. By the time he glances back at the door, she is already gone making him breathe out. He made his way towards their shared kitchen.

She was much too busy planting the food she didn’t seem to notice them. 

“Sophia, what happened?”

He notices the bandages on her hands and fingers. He felt a pit of worrying increasingly growing inside of him...

“What?”

“The bandages!” He pointed out, “Why are your hands bandaged? Did you hurt yourself?”

“They’re just bandages, it’s nothing.” She passes it off acting as if it was normal but Magoroku thought otherwise. This wasn’t at all ‘normal’. 

“B-But…!”

“You worry too much, Magoroku.”

He let out a sigh, frowning, “You need to be more careful! You’ve been acting really reckless lately! Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

She paused for a second as if she was pondering on what he said but made her way towards her side of the table where her food was.

His eyes settled down at the plate of food, almost smiling. 

“I hope you didn’t add a lot of spies and hot sauce to this again.”

“You can be the judge of that.”

He hummed and carefully took a bite, it wasn’t as spicy as when she would make food beforehand. He smiles, as he eats more and more. She was also eating. 

Their dinner normally consists of him either praising or complaining about the food. And him discussing his daily job. 

"Do you need help?"

He wasn't all that fond of… washing dishes. 

She didn't respond to him. But kept her eyes focused on the path in front of her. As always. So cold and serious.

And he frowns, very concerned for her by this point.

"Sophia," he stood his ground, "I think we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. Go back to work."

"There's plenty of things to talk about." He countered.

She didn't respond.

"Please… it's important!" His voice laced with desperation, "It's about you."

She stopped everything she was doing and turned off the sink. She veered to face him. He carefully studies her.

"I think you need a break."

"A break?" She was surprised.

He nodded, "Don't worry, it's not going to be a long break if that's what you're thinking. Just a short and simple one. I think you'll enjoy it!" 

She lowered her eyes from this, "I'm quite busy. I don't have time for such 'meaningless' things."

"It's not meaningless!" He pouted, "I'm doing it for your own good.” 

He seems to frown as a glisten of hopelessness steamed along with his features.

She went to walk away only for him to stop her. 

"I just… don't want you to overwork yourself."

"I'm not going to."

"Then, please promise me. You won't tell me how you feel and I won't force you… but I need you to promise me you won't overwork yourself."

"I promise..."

For the rest of the night. Instead of standing time in the living room watching the television, mostly the news. He was dwelling inside of his office room, a large room just to work in. It felt like his office back at Aibo.

He was working on a project for the Buddy Police, filling out paperwork. He was never fond of doing this but it had been his job and he wanted to take care of it himself.

By the time Sophia carelessly opened the door and walked in. Her stern and stoic expression softened as her sky-blue icy eyes were fixated at the male at his desk. Who was seemingly sleeping? Having his head down, eyes closed and using his hands to keep his balance. 

"Thank you, Magoroku…" she whispers in a soft tone as her hand pressed softly against his shoulder, "For all of your help." Before she planted another kiss on his cheek. 

She understood that he was working hard on the task at hand. Even if they were on different sides, they were still fighting for the same things. Same goals. 

Little did she know that Magoroku wasn't asleep and heard all of her praise and felt her soft lips once more. It was all so unexpectedly done, but it wouldn't be the first to straight-up admit a thank you for helping her. He did his best to pretend he was asleep instead of forcing his body to reach to her touch and words. He felt the weight being hauled off his shoulder as she went to tap the desk. 

She was viewing his paper. Before he felt the feeling of being watched by her. She must've been watching him sleep. His beats of breathing. His soft hair that he was growing out. His everything. He belonged to her and no one else. No one else owned his heart as she has. Owned his right to love her and praise her. She was his and only his, and he wouldn't leave. He wouldn't dare cheat, it just wasn't in his code to do so.

She grinned, before smiling. It was rare to give smiles but she felt like giving one. It wasn't a fake smile to get others on her side. That she used. The smile was a delicate indication of affection granted by her. Gosh, she was so soft for him.

After a few moments which felt like forever, she finally strolled away and closed the door. Once he was certain she was out of that room. 

He couldn't help but softly smile, "You're welcome, Sophia…"

When they went to bed. He always wore his warm matching PJs and her simple yet fancy nightgown. And they buried themselves in the sheets and covers of the bedding. Always shifting closer as he clung to her. clinging to her closely, none of them minded the other's touch. Ever since they were teenagers. But this time, he was awfully closer than normal and made sure she knew he was being affectionate with his touch. His hands wrapped around her arms. But one of his hands managed to encircle around her slim fingers, causing them to intertwine. None of them seemed to mind this but focused on each other's frame from the darkness of the room.

Both seemingly found themselves wrapped in the warmth of the other, it felt comforting and relaxing.

The next morning felt so warm. He woke up in her arms the next day.

The morning didn’t seem so bright as it normally was in Japan. Hearing the sound from heavy pouring that trilled inside of his ears, provoking him to murmur, regaining his senses. Stirring from his extensive sleep by the quality of the rainfall pouring outside of the window. Drops tapping harshly on the trained windows with a crisp atmosphere. Outside was deeply gray, staining the sky with a dismal look, unlike the normal sky-blue of the summer or the dark blue from the night. Just depressingly grizzled and rather unsightly. 

Deliberately opening his eyes as he felt the weight of the bed being sway by something. Navy eyes took notice of the girl in front of him. In a modest nightgown, her snow-like white dripping on the side as she was laying there, void of much sensations. He imperceptibly flinches in shock by her, parting his lips involuntarily. Feeling her strange warmth and her cold hands on his. She had her hands wrapped around his, grasping them as he felt the stoic affection. Bright sky-blue eyes spacious and conscious, simply peering at him with a devoid eloquence. 

"Good morning, Sophia!" 

She didn't respond, as always she wasn't the one to say good morning to anyone. She merely blinks in return, giving him acknowledgment. But he felt it was only right to say it to her every morning. 

“You’re up rather early as ever but not out of bed yet!” 

He began to wonder what time it was from the way she was up and not out of bed yet. She normally was awake and out of bed before he even awakens most of the time. They were both early birds yet she was always awake and out of bed before him despite rarely sleeping.

“You much rather I get up and leave?”

“N-No!” Panicking at that, “Of course not! It’s just… odd waking up to you. I mean… you’re usually not in bed when I wake up… Please, stay!”

She wasn’t going to go anywhere. But she didn’t respond once again and her expression still remained impassive as always. And he didn’t want her to go anyway, just stay here with him. Only him. They played with each other's fingers until they were intertwined and kept it there.

“Don’t you want to get up?” 

"It's rather miserable out and I'd much rather stay in bed,” Slackly yawns, “Today, we’re going to rest and stay in!”

"Don't have things to do for the Buddy Police?" 

"That can wait." He spoke, "As a Buddy Police Officer, I'm arresting you. That means you can't leave the bed!" He giggles at his joke as he snuggles closer.

"Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"As far as I'm aware I didn't break a law for a while."

He frowns, "Why are you so mean to me?"

…

Abundant rain saturated his ears, overhearing the heavy downpour instead of their Television as the wind blow. Catching the loud blows. Which was playing the news reports. They don’t watch much of anything else besties Buddyfights and the news. Sometimes they would watch movies that look appealing but that was rare with their diligent occupations. But often, Sophia was the one who picks the movies and they were horror, devising the poor male to cling to her in terror and yelp. Weeping on her lap. He didn’t like horror movies yet Sophia seems to enjoy them well enough to play it.

The curtains were scanty open, unveiling the drops tainting the window. The atmosphere was misty grey, dismal, and gloomy. So dark it was difficult to see the trees around the outside, let alone the shutter. He couldn’t focus on his work in front of him or the television, his dull navy blue eyes stared dreadfully at the tainted windows. His lips dipping to a frown. His chest growing and heart-pounding hearing the throbbing ringing in his ears. His abdomen twisting in dread. He felt nauseous. He hopes it wasn’t going to thunder. 

Footsteps could be heard and the girl enters the room silently. Even Sophia, the person who enjoys the rain, wasn’t fond of how bad it was. Simply taking the remote from their coffee table and turning up the television volume. He blinks and flinches at the sudden uproar, being much louder than before. He ungainly shifts to face her frame being slightly hunched as she was appearing annoyed with her frown and lowered lids as she sets their cups of tea on the table. Disturbed even. Hearing the glass touching the table. As she did this he decided to speak...

“The storm looks really bad…”

“It’ll pass soon enough.”

“Are you sure, Sophia?”

“Da.” She only nodded as she made her way to sit down next to him, “Right now, you should focus on your work.” 

Right… he needed to get it done. Fortuitously, she was here. 

That remained obstinate and only more so the boisterous noise of heavy booms and claps noises filled the air. As the loud sound and bright light zapped below, his eyes caught it. The awful color. He felt unwell, so infected, he thought he was going to wilt. Dread and horror filled his eyes. 

He flinches and yelps, dramatically, as his pen and papers slip from his hands and descending, parting on the floor and furniture. In sheer terror and dread as tears began to form from the corner of his eyes. Soft sniffles. Covering his hand with his hand as his body cowered over, shakingly panicking and exhaling. Even with it being years since his last master ever zapped for his failures, the scars were still there. Haunting him.

Dramatically, he begins to whimper out of sorrow and stress. His inclination racing wearily, screaming at him. His heart pulsating like it was bound to be torn out. And in a twisted way, it was torn. His world felt like it was growing darker, and darker as time went by. He often cries but this was a downpour, it was an affliction. Heavy tears blurred his vision as he brought his gloved hands up to cover his face, smearing it with his wet hot tears. His fears of failure slowly creeping up from him once more. He hated failure, no matter what it was. He learned to fear the whole idea with painful zaps.

“Magoroku.” 

She only ever called him by his last name “Shido” but as time went, and them drawing closer she ended up shifting that name. Even now, it still felt uncanny to say his first name and for him to hear her call him. She knew what this was about, _him_ . As he was grousing. Magoroku wasn’t petrified of _him_ per-say more he was afraid about being zapped and injured again, but he was also stoned when the nightmare ended...

“He’s not coming back.”

“I know that…!” He finally spoke, removing his hands from his face to face her, “But! Wh-What if he really does come back? It’ll cause big trouble…”

“Do you think that’s going to happen?”

“I don’t know…” He didn’t know. Truly, he didn’t want to know either. “It could?” He stammered before giving a determined glare, "There’s a chance!”

She only let out an annoyed loaded sigh. This boy was hopeless.

…

He would drag himself into her office, as she requested. He would sit on the large furniture inside the room as she works as she wanted. With legs spread and sinking his back into the fabric with crossed arms over his chest. His red eyes gazing endlessly at the walls as the clock was ticking inside of his ears. 

She was the Saint Order Academy’s junior high school’s student council president. So she was busy but he also was busy with his clan. Coming here was more like a break he preferred since working with Vile Ranma was long over. He could’ve taken his large limo here but he didn’t.

His eyes would glimpse at her when she articulated to the people who would enter with papers and orders, seemingly focusing on her frame without any words. Her bright pink eyes would gloss over him for a mere moment before glancing away.

"My apologies to keep you waiting for so long." She would give a single bow, swift and easy, "You must be bored sitting here."

“Waiting here wasn’t all so bad.” He had some patients as he smirks, “Watching you work is quite enjoyable. But you owe me.”

“Very well. I shall show my remorse for your wait.” She would do the unexpected and leans in, pecking him on the cheeks. He would blink and instinctively jerk. He felt his cheeks burning as if they were set on fire by something. Placing his hand on his cheeks as he stares at her. An expression mixed with confusion and surprise. He wasn't sure how to reach. He was caught off guard. "By your reaction, I can sense you never got a kiss before?" 

"I have not.” He did his best to hide the blush displaying on his features. Not allowing her to see it.

"It shows." She would simply smile.

“What is that supposed to mean?” She was teasing him and his huffs. Crossing his arms once more, “Don’t assume that you paid with a mere kiss. You still own me.”

“The simple kiss was not enough, then?” She hums as her pink eyes remained sealed in focus to him, “What did you have in mind?”

“Buddyfight me.”

“You wish to Buddyfight me?” 

He nods, “Of course. But I’ll be winning the match.”

“Quite confident but I disagree.”

“Then prove it.”

“Very well, then.”

Loving someone, how hard could that be? How tough can loving someone be? 

For Daijirou the idea of love just didn’t exist for him, at least he presumed it didn’t. He rarely, no, **_NEVER_ ** received any love from his clan and family. No hugs, kisses, or soft family affection. Ever since he was younger, he had to be seriously aloof and stern. It was always struggling hard to get what he wanted and making sure he was at the top. He wanted to be the best, doing all that he possibly can to get there. There was no fun, only working hard. That’s the reason why he blocked it off when he was near his clan. 

Yet, this blonde girl drew him in with her stoic actions. She instantly caught his attention by her words, a weird girl. Stoically cold and quite brave. Possibly powerful too. He falls. 

She entered the building, her heels clicking the floor with ease, devoid of many sensations on her features. That mask allows her to willingly conceal her identity from other physiques who may be near her. Sort of luxury tool for her to assist her coping habits. While dawning a formal junior high uniform. Her elaborate school uniform. Multiple coloring striped necktie, containing the mere colors of different shades of blue, along with black and yellow gold trippings along the edges. Amply dressed in an almost angel-like uniform. A drabness shirt with an open slit thick black belt, keeping her white ruffled shirk along with her draping lowered cloak, commonly known as simple waist-cape. White gloves and long knee-high white colored boots.

She was an angel, and he was the devil.

For Daijirou, the idea of love was a peculiar, foreign sensation. He cursed that he couldn’t win at this simple trick. But Eden seems to understand it well, at least had a fingertip on how to act, drawing him and making him flustered. She had some understanding of it. 

He didn’t have a win-win relationship as he wanted. Daijirou refuses to lose against her, in anything.

They had their own conflicts to continually face, the disagreeable pain dwelling inside their hearts.

For the world, their involvement was a secret. Hidden from everyone and those around him. And they were perfectly okay with this fact. No one needed to discover their passion. They didn’t want anyone outside to know, especially Daijirou, who knew he shouldn’t even admire her as much as he was. He needs to keep this a secret, from his clan. If word gets out that he’s been seeing someone, it would end well. And he doesn’t want that. He needs his rank for his clan.

“There’s a party at Gaen Kyoya’s place.” 

“Not only that but every big name is going to be there.”

“Did you also get an invite to go, Mister Daijirou?” 

He takes out his card, “Of course.” Still leaning back on his chair, “However, I don’t actually plan on going.”

“Why is that?”

He shrugs, “Parties aren’t my thing. Are you going?”

“Yes. It would be rude not to go. You should come.”

“I guess I should at least try… making connections might not be bad, could leave to a win-win relationship.” 

He’s still on about gaining win-win relationships and she wonders if that’s because he was raised like that or he believes it. Could be both. However, keeping things secretive wasn’t consequently easy as they seem but there was so much at risk.

So it seems it’s settle, they were going.

  
  


“I feel like I saw that guy in the suit before.” 

“He is Shido Magoroku. The former Student Council President of Aibo Academy. He’s currently working for the Buddy Police. He’s married to the main chairwoman too the Gaen company and Mister Gaen’s second hand, Sophia Sakharov.”

He tours close but not too close as to make it look unusual. But keeps his eyes on those around him. Eden doesn’t bother or mind his company as he follows her towards the large stairs. He was stopped by adults a few times and he rigidly tries to get out of it. Eden was much of the same but polite and kind, simply saying words that make it look easy.

“Mister Gaen Kyoya.” She shakes his hand, and bows showing her respect. 

So this was Gaen Kyoya in person. He doesn’t look so strong. Long white hair with crimson highlights. Dawning a long coat with a black turtle neck. Daijirou eyes him firmly, as Eden was greeting him.

* * *

“Good evening, Wisdom-sama. I’m back with the coffee you requested.”

Grimoire as long as he could recall on Earth has served his life to the clan. Ever since he was young, he worked for the Wisdom Clan. He spent his life striving and serving people from within and he will continue to do so. This was his calling, his life. And without, he was nothing.

_Grimoire. Meet your new master. The leader of our clan. As they say. Once those words were finally vocalized, his heart bounced from the joy he felt. He was overcome by emotions to finally meet the new clan member, whoever it may possibly be. No matter who they may be, he was eager to serve them as they wish, and thus, serve the clan as they needed._

_He entered the room on the request and that’s when he met him. A young boy who had long grey hair that made its way down to his knees and teal highlights. A serious expression and dark skin. Abnormal for any human but interesting. Something about me was different, wanting to learn more._

_With a happy smile, he finally spoke, “Hello, sir. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Grimoire. It’s an honor to finally meet you in person.”_

_“Grimoire. I like that name. It’s rather fitting.” He said, his expression wavering with interest as he smirked, “I am Wisdom. The one who will upgrade this world.”_

_“Thank you, sir!” He bowed with a hand over his chest, “Wisdom-sama. I am yours to serve as long as you wish.”_

_From that day forward, he served him. Grimoire served as his right-hand man. He was truly honored by the upgrade given by Wisdom-sama! They were young. He was young but grew. Wisdom was mature but Grimoire also was too. He pushed himself to work harder every single day, he kept pushing no matter what. He proved himself. And Wisdom was interested._

“I plan on upgrading this world and everything in it.”

Grimoire bowed.

And from their day. Grimoire would watch as his sama worked, he worked alongside him, most of the time. He was his mind servant and slowly warmed up too.

He pushed himself to work hard and become the top. He praised his shrewd attitude and quick ways of getting things complete when needed. The way he fought was powerful and stern. His long hair and green eyes were nicely blended. It was perfect. He was perfect. He bowed his words.

Without him, he was nothing. Since the first time he met him, something felt strange. Everyone was correct in their notions that Wisdom was beyond human. He was a god of the world, one with high power and influence. The first time he’d met him was at a press conference. Being the CEO that he was, Grimoire expected no less.

  
  


He called forth the three he chose. As Grimoire stood with hands behind his back, with a bright smile. He noticed the three males coming from the pods, looking around in confusion and discussing them.

“Welcome. I welcome you all to our base. The Chaos Three.”

“Oh, that’s so sweet!”

“We’ve been waiting for you all to arrive,” Grimoire greeted.

“Who’s the guy next to you?”

“This is Grimoire of the Sorcery Arts. He will be assisting my plans, as my secretary.”

“A secretary, huh?” The redhead snickered. 

While they all gave him peculiar looks.

The green-haired bowed with a hand over his chest, “It’s a pleasure to finally be meeting you three.”

  
  
  
  


“The World Buddy Masters. I’m winning my way through the ranks as planned.” The young brown-blonde spoke.

“Obviously,” Wisdom-sama swirled the coffee from his hand. “Defeat is impossible.”

“Yes, sir.”

“You must obtain the Mirage Card, no matter what.”

“I know, sir.”

“Soon, the time will come.” He lifted his mug and maliciously giggled.

And it was only a matter of time before he finally came back. Wisdom-sama had his arms cross, sitting on his throne, looking almost unassumed, keeping his stern features with his arms crossed against his chest.

The main focus on his team landed on the blonde boy.

His eyes met with a familiar blonde, in front of the pod. 

Grimoire was standing near Wisdom-sama, holding a tray with one hand, a tray with a single cup of coffee that was for Wisdom-sama. Owning his trademark smile. Wisdom-sama was sitting on his chair with both arms and legs crossed, almost bothered.

“Please put your mind at ease, Wisdom-sama. I will defeat Mikado Gao without fail… And I will be certain to obtain the Mirage Card that you desire.”

Wisdom-sama could only hope that. And when the time came, he was left in his displeasure, the match was boring. While Grimoire kept his hands close together, on his lap as he stood near him. Listening and studying for future notes.

“The Ambush monsters were not at fault.” Wisdom-sama’s voice swelled the thick silence as all of their eyes met him at his throne. He closed his eyes, “Their user was incompetent. That’s all.” He smirked as his mind pictured it, “The Mirage Card is worthy of only me. I’ll make it mine for certain. Through force.”

He waited until the tournament was finally concluded. The winner was known as Mikado Gao.

  
  


It was his time to make himself known while he teleported with his large buddy by his side. He flew down with his pod, facing the countless people and monsters below while his long grey and teal highlighted hair and long coat blew with the wind.

“Hello, Buddyfighters.” 

“Y-You’re…”

“I am Wisdom.” He brought his fingers in the air, “The one who will upgrade the world.”

“Just who the heck are you?” A blonde boy questioned.

“He’s the president of the Chaos Company!”

He didn’t pay any mind to those people, as his target was set on the card, “Geargod. Target the Mirage Card.” His smirk dropped to a rather serious scowl.

“Yes. Wisdom.”

He watched as the monster did as he told, a green glow as it lifted to the wooden board with the card on it. 

“This card is Fated to become of use to me.” His lips curve to a pleased smirk as his eyes meet the wooden board, “The Mirage Card becomes a card that is suited to the one who obtains it. And now… I am the one who has gained it.” 

The whole board glowed as the wooden part dissolved. A card. 

“Accordingly, it has become a flag card, the Chaos.”

“Hey! That’s mine and Batzz’s card!” Mikado Gao shouted back, wanting his card, “Give it back to me!”

“It’s far too late. This card has already become my flag.”

From behind, the water shifted as a fighting stage made it up to the surface. 

“I shall show you the power of my flag, the Chaos. Would you have a Buddyfight with me?”

Mikado Gao cupped his hands, “ _You think you can do and say whatever you want…_ I’ll take you on!”

Wisdom-sama accepted that answer, “Now, let’s begin. My Geargod VII… and my flag, the chaos… in a Buddyfight.” He held up the new card, with his fresh flag.

“You steal a person’s card, and then demand a Buddyfight? What’s wrong with you?”

He was displeased, “Now that the Mirage Card has become the Chaos, it is impossible to return it to its original state.” He smirked as he pulled out his deck, “Now, shall we begin the Buddyfight?”

This was a rather interesting turn in events. Another fighter made his way onto the fighting stage with his Buddy. He looked on both of his screens instead, holding two up. He did plenty of research beforehand.

“Aren’t you going to start the Buddyfight?”

“Aibo Academy Elementary Division, Sixth grader, Ozora Kanata.” He noted, “When it comes to your school studies and sports…” He turned his head to face the other screen, “Soccer in particular… you show a genius-level potential. Our company has all existing data relating to Buddyfight.” And that meant Aibo Academy, a school all about serving the world of Buddyfight. He closed the tabs, “In addition to all of the above, you’re extremely skilled as a Buddyfighter.”

He could use that. He looked back at the fighter and brought his hands closer, “Would you be interested in taking your abilities and upgrading them under my tutelage?”

“Upgrade?”

“You’re telling me to join you.”

His eyes dilated, “That’s exactly right.”

**_“Vital signs detected. Pattern M.”_ **

“Eliminate immediately.”

“Yes. Wisdom.”

A monster was trying to bother his monster.

He swayed his arm to the side, “Geargod VII. Capture him.”

“Yes. Wisdom.”

As Geargod battled the monster.

He turned his sights back on the boy, “I want to bring a new order to the relationship between and monsters.”

“A new order?”

“The current world, in which humans and monsters live as equals, will reach its end.” His face twisted to a malicious sneer, “Eventually, all monsters will become Chaos monsters by my hand.”

“Chaos monsters?”

“That’s right. By controlling these Chaos monsters, I will upgrade the world.”

Subsequently, his monster got hold of the purple one with the jacket.

“Geargod VII. Dispose of him.”

“Yes. Wisdom.”

“Ozora Kanata. Like myself, you have the capacity to become one of those who will upgrade the world. The world needs people like us.”

“Kanata is my Buddy! There’s no way he’d assist you in such a foolish endeavor!” 

His features eclipsed, “Don’t interrupt, you mere monster. You monsters are nothing more than puppets that will help me upgrade the world. Speaking as though you are my equal cannot be permitted.”

“I understand your way of thinking very well now.”

“Then you’ll be joining me.”

“I can’t accept your offer. I didn’t start playing Buddyfight to do something like that. Buddyfighters throw their hearts into facing an opponent, letting their souls resonate…”

“Huh?” A low hummed of sudden confusion as his face distorts. Nonsense. 

“I was only able to appreciate that joy of Buddyfight… Because of Gao and his friends. And you say that I should betray them all, and control all monsters, and upgrade the world?”

Wisdom frowned from this nonsensical thinking. A joy of Buddyfight? What joy? He felt no joy, monsters were only a pawn for his game. He gritted his teeth as his body tensed.

“I’m not interested in a world like that!”

Wisdom resented that thinking. 

“Let’s start the Buddyfight now.”

“Very well.” He lowered his portal and stepped down onto the fighting stage.

Kanata was Luminzed.

“All whom have been guided by “the chaos”! Humans. Dragons. Deities. Obey me! Luminze, Ruler of Havoc!” 

“Buddy… fight!” Paruko called.

“Raise the flag!”

“Star Dragon World!”

“The Chaos!”

He crossed an arm over his chest, “Under this flag, all Chaos monsters from all worlds can be used.”

“Ozora Kanata. Now that you have refused my offer you will become a test subject for “the Chaos”. Once you feel the threat of “the Chaos” and Geargod VII for yourself, you’ll change your mind. Or rather… I’ll change it for you,” A twisted smirk appeared on his features.

Ozora Kanata had the first move. 

“My turn.” His features were twisted, “Draw. Charge and draw.” He placed a hand underneath his chin, pondering closely, “With that Prism Dragon, your chances of surviving my turn with no damage… are zero.” He grabbed three different monsters, “I call CHAOS Azrael to the left. CHOAS Brute to the center. CHAOS Osiris to the right.” 

The field shifted as all three monsters appeared on his side.

“Due to CHAOS Osiris’s effect my gauge increases by 1.” His gauge was at 2, “And I also draw one card!”

“Is this “the Chaos’” power?”

“That’s exactly right. “The chaos” allows me to call monsters with a total size of up to 99.” He wasn’t done with his move as he raised a card in his hand, “I cast. One Who Comes From Havoc! I increase my hand cards by two!” As his hand cards grew. He was ready, “Brute! Attack Kalvados!” 

“Revive with soulguard!”

Wisdom thought that was fine.

“Go forth, Azreal! Dispose of him!”

The monster from the center was destroyed. 

He brought his two hands up, “Osiris! The center is open. Attack the fighter!” He brought his hand down as he smirked.

“Even during this Buddyfight, I have learned yet another thing. When I take damage from an opponent like him, whose soul doesn’t resonate with mine… I can feel something.”

He blinked. What? His grin dropped to a disorderly dazed. What is that supposed to mean?

“I feel rage welling up within me.”

With Kanata’s words, he merely gritted.

It was Kanata’s turn. And he called on his Buddy and his monster was destroyed. He hunched as he covered himself, taking the attack. He gasps as his body tensed, while he got attacked once more by another monster. His hair blowing in the wind as he lost half of his life.

“My turn is over now.”

He regained his composure, smirking at the fighter, “Too bad. It’s such a pity your talent is wasted. If you served me, you could have developed that talent and gained unparalleled power.”

Such a shame, his plan wasn’t working as he wanted but this will do.

“My turn.” He lifted his hand to his core, “Draw. Charge and… draw!” 

He took a card in his hand, “It looks like it’s time to settle this once and for all. I’ll show you the power of Geargod VII.”

The card was raised into the air and he raised his hands for the introduction, “This is the compilation of chaos that my clan discovered. And this is the form of the terrifying deity that I, Wisdom, will guide to completion! Buddy Call to the center! Ruler of CHAOS! Geargod VII!”

His Buddy appeared in the center. “Chaos attribute. Size 30. 50,000 power, and 6,000 defense, and a critical of 3.”

Everything was going as planned, “I cast. CHAOS Corrosion. During this turn, the Chaos monsters on my field all gain 1 critical.” 

He ignored the dragon’s words.

“In addition, I activate Geargod VII’s ability.” He brought both of his hands out, “Come forth! I call CHAOS Hadeath from my hand cards to the center! Normally, CHAOS Hadeath requires 5 gauge. But due to Geargod VII’s ability, I can call him at no cost during the commencement of my attack phase. And due to my earlier spell and CHAOS Azrael’s effect, he currently has a critical of 5!”

Now he had four monsters on his field.

“CHAOS Territory! Due to this ability, which only Geargod possesses, I can call two monsters to the center.” He brought his hands up, “Unnecessary monsters will be disposed of. Geargod VII. Attack Athora!”

“Yes. Wisdom.”

After a struggle, Geargod managed to crush. But revived with a soulguard. Wisdom felt the blow of the counter-attack, covering his head with his arms. He didn’t care.

“Azrael! Attack Athora!”

Kanata used a spell to protect his Buddy in the center.

“Hadeath! Follow him!”

Kanata cast another shield card.

Hadeath double attack landed on the monster. Athora was revived thanks to Soulguard.

“It really is a pity that I must do away with a promising prospect such as yourself. But it’s time to end this.” He raised his card, “The darkness of havoc awaits you. I cast! A Ruler’s Privilege!” A fire grew. “This spell allows me to choose one size 3 or greater monster, and permit it to attack once more!” He pointed his two fingers, “Hadeath! Dispose of Athora.”

The fight screamed the name of his Buddy, he only scoffed. “Athora is no longer here. Thus, you will be on the receiving end of Hadeath’s 5 damage from Penetrate. Blade of the Deity, Aidoneus!” 

The fighter was attacked.

He raised his arms up, he was far from finished attacking, “Osiris! Follow him!”

His life was at 3. “I won’t give up. In my next turn…”

“There won’t be a next turn.”

“What?”

“I cast! A Ruler’s Privilege!” He held the card high in the air, “This makes it possible for Geargod VII to attack again!” He will use his Buddy for the finishing blow, “Geargod VII. Dispose of Kanata!”

That when he noticed a familiar boy, flying towards the beaten fighter.

“I’ve been waiting for you. Barlbatzz Dragoroyale the First.”

“So you’re the one. The one they call Wisdom.”

It was a pitiful sight to see the fighter cry to the loser.

“Ozora Kanata rejected me. Accordingly, I used Geargod VII to dispose of him.”

He pointed his finger at Gao with a smirk, “It’s your turn next. Mikado Gao.”

“Why would you do something like this?”

“There’s no need to get emotional. Ozora Kanata didn’t accept my opinion.” He raised his hand as his eyes closed, “It’s only natural that he be disposed of.”

“Don’t be ridiculous! What do you mean, disposed of?”

“Mikado Gao, it seems that you can’t comprehend my ideals either. I see no value in those who cannot conduct calm, rational conversations.” He lifted himself and opened his eyes, “Accordingly, you will be eliminated forthwith. Geargod VII!”

“Yes. Wisdom.”

His monster knew what he wanted without making it clear to him, his previous words spoke for themselves. The large monster went in for an attack, blowing his fist at the fighter. All while Wisdom-sama watched carefully as if all played out in front of him.

He saw as Gao glared at him, coldly, “I’m going to defeat you, and avenge Kanata. And I’m going to take back our Mirage Card!”

Wisdom-sama smirked as he lifted his core case, “It seems you still don’t understand.” He shut his eyes and pulled out the Mirage Card, which was now his flag card. He held up the card for Gao to view with a malicious smirk, “The Mirage Card no longer exists in this world. Instead, there is my Flag card, “the chaos”. That is all.”

“You did that to our card without permission!”

“You must face reality.” He shut his eyes again as he shoved the card back into his deck, “The Mirage Card became “the Chaos”,” He maliciously puffed his eyes as he glared at the young boy, “As a result, my Geargod VII was able to unleash his full power. And Ozora Kanata ended up like that. He would have been an excellent human resource. But unfortunately, he declined my offer.” He raised his hand to the air, “Because of that, he was disposed of. By the hand of my Buddy, Geargod VII.”

He activated his screens, holding his deck as he pressed the buttons with a smirk. Like Ozora Kanata, he also had intel on this fighter as well. He pressed the information for Mikado Gao, reading his status. 

“Mikado Gao. You’re different than Ozora Kanata. An unnecessary Buddyfighter. To the Demon Lord Dragon, also known as Barlbatzz Dragoroyale the First… You’re nothing but a hindrance.” 

“What did you just say?”

He removed his gaze from the screen to stare at Gao, “You were able to win the World Buddy Masters thanks to the Demon Lord Dragon. The only one deserving of the most powerful Dragon is the most powerful Buddyfighter.” His eyes tensed, “In other words… me!” He deserves that powerful buddy, “Demon Lord Dragon Batzz. Join me in my quest.”

He closed the tabs. He turned off the screens and swayed his arms. “I will use my Flag “the Chaos” and upgrade the world!” He spread his arms proudly, “And I will control it!” He stared with parted lips. “This entire world!”

“Control the world?” He could hear the disbelief in Mikado Gao’s voice. 

“In other words, you wish to dominate it. It’s going to be fun! It’s going to be too much fun.”

What fun? “Hummm? His lips pressed against together tightly as he grimaces, a cold gaze at that foolish dragon from above. 

As the monster explained.

“Then I’ll dispose of you too.” He swayed his hand over, “Together with Mikado Gao. In a Buddyfight.” He closed his eyes as his knees buckled and eye closed, “This is the most rational and logical answer.”

And finally, the fight began with both of them luminized their decks and calling to raise the flag. He was still using the deck he faced Kanata with and Mikado Gao was using his Dragon World deck as his flag. 

Mikado Gao at the first move.

“I’ll never forgive anyone who sullies our beloved Buddyfights!”

Wisdom believed he didn’t stain anything.


	26. VERY OLD FIRST DRAFT

## Sincerity

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Notes:

> So I started this slow-burn project months ago but I went in and edit it and hopefully, I'll try to write it all and complete a slow-burn!!

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422965/chapters/67032568/edit)



###  [Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422965/chapters/67032568)

### Chapter Text

It was becoming late as sunrise nearly fell on the land of Japan. Tainting the sky the dark oranges mixed with the many colors. Blended with the clouds. Thick and dismal. And in the large tower of the Gaen Company stood three different figures...

“I made the proper adjustments so that Sophia Sakharov will return to be Aibo Academy's Student Council Vice President. She will be returning very soon.”

“Da.”

Numerous catechisms were streaming down his inclination as he exercised in the prevailing erudition. Sophia was retorting once more by his side. And Magoroku Shido had no conception whence to apprehend concerning that… he wasn’t particularly enthusiastic but he wasn’t disconcerted either _—_ just blank on representations, he allocated. But he had heard this news just a day before that she would be turning, he just didn’t believe his words. Working with Sophia after she left him, he kinda missed her, if that was even saying much in the first place.

The two teens stood tall as they were faced with their master. Crawling back to the male was common but the teens had unhealthy loyalty.

Magoroku incompetently occupying their doubtful but appreciative to be operating with someone charismatic as him _—_ the astounding Gaen Kyoya _—_ the one and only. Everyone knew him and he was still adored. Even after losing to Mikado Gao. 

Still...

Kyoya was everything he simply craved. Publicity. Strength. Money. To be praised and be seen as a king. To be loved. Clinging to that power, to his ranks and his father. But now his father was arrested and finally jailed leaving the boy with no home.

Though in his defense it wasn’t his fault, it was the harsh world. Always splitting him down… It was the world’s fault and everyone else’s. They’re to blame! And here was, do hopefully cling more to the power and gain it from him! Let’s hope it works this time!

Someone he marked up too, praising from the sidelines. The only other person besties him, he saw as someone authoritative and influential. But the unpropitious downside was his father wasn't accomplishing amidst him anymore, remaining incarcerated for his crimes bequeathing the boy sluggish to justify himself… His only family… He did feel repentance, the difficulty for the antiquity but there shouldn’t be any circumstance of him dwelling on such, he shouldn’t.

Sophia, the previous vice president of his establishment, occupied emotionless after him, emphasizing the contemporary events that took station. Demonstrating that there was a distinct fulmination and what ought transpired at the watchtower only hours before he was summoned or well, Sophia annoyingly teleported him there _—_ all on Kyoya’s demand for her to do so. Numerous things were happening here, only Magoroku could tell whether or not this was a good idea working with her. Was it a really good idea to be working with her once more? He did care about her but he truly wasn’t sure how his feelings took her and this well. He supposed he’ll have another persona to hang out with alternately of remaining isolated with Gallows and his insulting tease towards the president. 

“Unfortunately, with Disaster already being disbanded after the Gaen Cup, we lost most of our members and we were unable to track them down Kyouya-sama.” She had spoken with ease as he sat on his chair. Her tongue continued lacking with any repentance but there was a reflection of pity glazing from her kernels, “We’re terribly sorry." 

“Don’t be.” He aroused from his foundation, that familiar rhythmic tone that would make any swing towards him, “You two are the only ones I required for this mission now, actually.”

“Mission?” The tan-haired raised a swing at that, raising one of his tan-colored brows at his master, finally being taken out of his confused and stray daze, “What do you mean? You want Sophia and I to go on another mission together?" 

The edge of his flares arced to a dull grin before nodding, “Yes, that's right. I would like for you both of you to meet the person under the name, Fuchigami Bolt. I believe his powers are one with great curiosity to me. However, not much is known about the extent of his true power, as of now. But, I'm curious," he apprised effortlessly where his extensive carmine eyes sufficed their gaze, "Assuming I could trust you both with the task?”

Acknowledging her peak without unspecified additional catechism in acquiescence with his intentions, “Da.”

Magoroku had no selection but to accept and recognize his demands, nodding his head as well, biting back his only shattered pride to agree with him, "O-Of course, sir!" 

“Sophia?”

“Da,” She drifted effortlessly as his navy eyes were observing her gestures _—_ tugging her card out from her dull cerulean blazer as it continued radiating with the tinged of glittering tawny, “Stars, guide me.” Once she spoke her phrase a miniature orb materialized right in front of them, her cloudless and comprehensive glacial azure stained eyes, bowing presumptuous, scrutinizing inside the sphere, “I discovered his location, Kyouya-sama.”

“Well done,” he complimented delightfully with her performances, “I’m leaving this up to you both now so don't fail me. But, before you leave, please remember to keep me updated on your findings."

"As you wish, Kyoya-sama."

The tan-haired swallowed obstinate on his spit, imperceptibly nodding his caption before at that. While also gazing inside of her objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty. Kyouya Gaen had delivered the two, particularly significant missions. 

Being entrusted them to help with his plans and hopefully further his chance of fully gaining power. The conclusion they were nevertheless of advantage to him. With their current location set and ready the two were about to begin their courses.

As far as their history, they already met and worked together beforehand. Not being new to the idea of it. They were both working underneath the same master, ordered to look for fighters worthy enough to wield the darkness and it warped their mind. 

Sophia was… Sophia! (To put it that way.)

Always taking her duty as seriously as one cares. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake, knowing the right moves to make and the words to say, always keeping her shoulder high and proud. Being confident in herself.

She served a significant role in being his partner in crime. Often being the smart one since most of the time, if not, all of the time, she saw right past his flaws and plans. She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s attendant as the new student council vice and his assistant. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. But he didn’t know about her private life and they rarely discuss those sorts of topics. 

Brilliant blue eyes were as intense as the winter ice, always looking ahead with a devoid expression, nothing seeping underneath her cracks. Icy blue eyes as bright and viciously thick as the clear blue sky. Simply standing off to the side being as still as a statue; often having her gaze glued on something. She kept to herself, only speaking when it was needed or when she had to.

White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with stern high shoulders and devoid expression. Almost glaring daggers at those who lives she drains. Ruthlessly cold and stern, strict, and willing to take the proper action to get what she wants.

Clashing personalities but they somehow accomplished to form a unique bond over time, not being friends but also close. They managed to work together, forming good teamwork. Playing off each other’s moves as if there wasn’t a chance in the world. She stepped up for him when Genma was glaring, explaining and Magoroku instantly played that off.

Keeping all of the fighters mentally noted in his head as he sat on his chair with the remove in his gloved hand. At first, he thought it was a chore, and nothing else being wearied of the battles but shortly, he erupts in sheer laughter and belatedly slips off his chair with a loud yelp being unable to control himself very well. Smacking himself on the floor gave him a wake-up call to stop creating jokes about these fighters. He wouldn’t admit it but he didn’t want to lose without studying the fights beforehand knowing fully well it could’ve been useful to do so. They were going to fully prepare the fights, no matter the costs. 

The white-haired merely observed this impassively, even crossing her arms at one point as he kept chuckling. Staring at him for the most before looking away when he finally fell to the hard ground. Giving her facts of some of the fighters and input when she needed or wanted. But for the most part, Magoroku enjoys talking and hearing himself talk. 

And yet, she left him. 

After the ABC Cup was over, she had to leave for the next mission of their plan.

He went to chase her, shouting at her to wait and hold one but his luck failed him. And he trips on his shoes and lands on the floor with a loud yelp. Being awfully clumsy. By the time he glanced up and reached his hand towards the door but it was too late. He was forced to observe her leave him. He wasn’t sure what this met for their relationship but he didn’t want to think about that. Not now.

Of course, he saw her again. When he got ready in his new uniform for Disaster. Strolling out of the dark halls, insulting Rouga to his pleasure before walking a lot before hurrying to skip towards the table. But he was delighted to see her again. Skipping towards the girl and clapping his hands together to meet her. 

"Oh! Sophia!" He called as his navy eyes met hers, "How are you today?" Bringing his hands together as he smiles at her. 

She didn't respond, instead of closing her eyes and simply turned away. Only provoking her to not even look his way.

With clapped hands, he merely sweats drops from this, nervously. But they rarely ended up directly speaking to one another in a while, seemingly off doing their own thing just working underneath the same person and that was all. Besties slight jabs and comments granted from Sophia they ever had anything else to go by.

But it was all going to change and it was going to change very soon.

* * *

Sophia teleported them into a fresh location. Magoroku gape around the fashionable district, it was immense and obscure. Navy eyes carefully scanned the area. Being circled by a gelatinous covering of rocks. Dismal and gloomy. While there were plenty of broken portions from the rocks fragmented across the dirty floor covering it with small minerals. The area was dimmed, iniquitous, and saturated weirdly as if it was caved in. 

Possibly a cave? He thought.

The place must be plunged with vermins and mites, the perception of that provoked him to quiver. He scrupulously shunned bacilli, they were revolting adequately as it transpired. Detecting what appears to be waterfalls dribbling imminent promptly. 

His eyes stirred to adhere to Sophia’s stoic gaze…

“Sophia?” He discreetly suspected this plan, “Are you sure we are in the right place?”

“Da,” Her empty expression directed at the boy in question and acknowledged, “It said he would be here.”

She ceased as her stoic grimace reconstructed to a sniffling appearance. It was more than just clear that this young girl was also getting pestered with the absence of the person they were there to meet.

“I don’t know…” Magoroku kept protesting that, puzzled almost.

“My orb said this was the right place. He should be here.”

**_“Who are you!?”_ **

As on the right cue, a voice roars rudely inside of the cave furnished with a broad voice of sheer malice and resentment. Filling their ears, ringing awfully with the noise. Such a rough and deep voice!

The tan-haired flinches in surprise, nearly yelping as the voice came. As their eyes widened. She warily shifted towards the voice. His coffee-colored averting their gaze to professedly scowl, at the two who penetrated his address. How did they get there? He had no idea but he could care less either way. He wanted them out of here!

“What are you doing in my lair!?”

The two teens swiveled to discover a male that appeared to be in his twenties. And who was dressed in an abundant and bulky white jacket, with golden trimming along the edges. Eyes almost like coffee in color, staring bitterly at the teenagers from his post. A piercing expression that would make everyone stutter. Dawning rather sharp claws virtually referred to glistening nails. Extended thick fangs, dripping from underneath his lips. The look gave off the impression that he was possibly a vampire. His thick body. Red strikes beneath his eyes almost like a crawl. 

His expression was bitter and frigid than Sophia’s, this male was surely creeping him out. But this must’ve been the male, that bolt fellow. A well-built male appearing to be in his mid-adulthood years. Brown eyes, one remaining them of mere dark dirt. Blonde hair with raved slim lightened pieces attached. Jumping off from the large rock, making his way towards the two.

The feeling his whole body trembling, tensing as the view of this male, whoever he was, was glaring daggers at them. Notably twitching but did his best to keep his floor on the stones and dirt. He felt the cold area grow hotter in his sweat. Softly pouring from his face. Pooled with the feeling. 

Sophia went in almost attack mode, being rather cautious just in case the figure did something. Warily eyeing him down like some sort of hawk.

“Fuchigami Bolt.”

A voice of the female came in after, simply dubbing his name. Slight sensations within her voice were light and barely hearable. She seems also as nervous as Magoroku was but she kept herself more in line, knowing better than Magoroku did. She was brave and smart. 

For a split moment, he paused, halting everything as his eyes widened at her before glaring, “How do you know my name!? 

“That’s not important,” She scorned off his inquiry, being dutiful she wasn’t interested in doing that. Not now. Not today, “We came here to help you.”

“You came to help me?” He felt the mocking tone he gave yet it felt confused as if he wasn’t expecting those words.

“Y-Yes!” Apprehensively shrieking, Magoroku did his best to keep his fears from leaving him.

“Gesha-Gesha~!” Mocking laughs from his pocket was shortly heard… Gallows. Not long the buddy monster shot up from his card, “This guy doesn’t look all that bad, geh.”

The feeling of something inside of his chest growing deeper at Gallows’ mockeries. Poking at his notions. 

He snarls underneath his breath before narrowing his eyes, investigating the two teenagers retired in the foreground of him. They felt the judging bitter eyes trailed their frames, covering every single inch of them. His impromptu engagements insinuated that he was vacillating to go along with the aforementioned. Conceivably esteem culmination.

“And how do I know I can trust you?”

“J-Just give us the first order and we’ll complete it for you!” Magoroku bunglingly sputters out, “Would that p-pleased you, sir?”

Being pricked in his abrupt thoughtfulness, Bolt was withdrawn for a mere moment before groaning in agreement with these plans, “Okay.” The two watched as his lips arched into a smirk, a glisten of light flicking in his coffee eyes, “Find the location of that Tenbu card for me!” Declaring, “When you do that, I’ll decide if you’re worthy!” 

“Of course!” Magoroku nodded proudly and smiled, “We won’t let you down, sir!”

The two teens nodded at that, agreeing to his points. It was clear to them that they needed to fight the whereabouts of the card before they could get back. 

“Before we do that…”

She took a mere step forward towards the male, before digging in her pockets and pulled out a Core case. But not just any core case, no it was a dark core cast! Holding a dark core on top of her hand, covering it as if she was displaying it. Magoroku awkwardly glanced at her, being confused but following her sways as he only watched with lingering navy blue eyes.

“Take this.” She spoke to him in a delightful yet malicious manner. 

He glanced down at the item and raised a brow, being confused with the notion, “What’s this?”

“A Dark Core.” Her voice was all too well known, “He wants you to have it.”

Kyoya-sama…

Of course, it was related to the CEO! She couldn’t give out free Dark Cores, let alone a real one and not some double to some stranger.

He was hesitant for a moment but he felt the wave of power as if it was calling him. He needed it! The dark power he craved! Roughly taking it from her hand and bringing up to stare at the new item he had. It wasn’t like normal dark cores, this was dark. Dark gray coloring and light gray on what appeared to be the bones. A purplish kind of jew in the middle, a deep purple had made it almost as if you were staring into something else.

“Stars,” She spoke once more, lifting her head to the side staring at it, “Guide me.” 

After all her orb appeared as she glanced into the orb without question. Her icy glance peering at the screen, carefully viewing the display in front of her. 

“First, let’s ask the person who last engaged in the fight with the card, Mikado Gao.” 

“That’s a good plan,” Magoroku commented.

And they kept those words in mind.

“Good, now good!” This guy was really kicking them out here, wasn't he?

“Yes, sir!”

* * *

A fresh day rolled around, and their starting classes began. 

Strolling near one another towards the school. As he lets a fresh of air leave his lips, a relaxing day so far but still has a strange gut feeling swelling inside of his chest.

The massive sun inadvertently drenched with intense heat, dangling above as it was glistening their frames in the relaxing warmth, least for Magoroku it brought comfort. With that warmness, it felt like a relaxing jacket on their frames. The sky was brilliantly illuminated blue, a comely hue, tangling well with the fluffy snowiness of the clouds above as the trees danced to the waves of the wind, softly blowing in their direction. Ruffling their locks with the sparse movement. The birds circling high in the clear azure were chirping with a captivating melody. 

Right beside him, a step behind was a girl. Dawning all blue and white, of all different shades that blended well with the rest of her features. As the creases of her dress sway with the swings. 

White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. Icy blue eyes as bright and thick as the clear blue sky. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with stern high shoulders and devoid expression.

Focused on the pathway in front of her and serious in their mission on locating the Tenbu card. 

No matter the cost.

Always taking her duty as seriously as one cares. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake. She served an important role, in being his partner in crime. Often being the smart one since most of the time, if not, all of the time, she saw right past his flaws and plans. 

She knew how to handle him well as if she was seemingly trained for this task since she was born. Wouldn’t blink twice before sending someone to their doom, and finally into their grave. She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s customs as his new vice. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. And here she was doing so once more.

Hands behind his back, as he ponders for a moment. Having Sophia back felt rather nice, really. Something to finally talk to and they could possibly start anew with this. He wasn't sure if Sophia wanted that.

“So, do you need a tour around the school to refresh your memory? Or do you remember the locations of everything, our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov?” 

“That’s not needed, Shido.” She responded in her typical stern tone, “I wasn’t gone for that long.”

True. Yet it felt like forever since Disaster happened, failing and breaking after the Gaen Cup was over and Kyoya lost to Mikado Gao.

“I know, I know.” He sighs, “I only wanted to make sure.”

“Shido. Don’t forget. We have a mission to complete, all of that can wait.” 

“That’s right!”

She didn’t respond to him, only peering in front of her with that same devoid expression. One she always had imprinted on her features.

“Oh!” He flicked his eyes as his features brightened, “That reminds me, shouldn’t that Mikado boy be out of class right about now?” He halted his steps on the floor, before turning his face to look at the male as she also stopped with his sways. Now staring at him with her typical icy cold sky-blue eyes, “Well, what you’d say?”

She closed her eyes as her written features never shifted to anything else…

"Right now, we should go locate him as soon as possible. We need to ask him the whereabouts of that card right away.”

“Exactly!” He huffed, “I think I know where he might be! Follow me, Sophia!”

He traveled around the outside of the school with her closely trailing him from behind, ignoring his fellow students from all around them. Their sights set on something important, their mission of finding Mikado Gao to simply ask where the Tenbu card is. His lips would curve a knowing smirk, being proud of himself for locating the boy as he went Allowing the voice to guild his way, growing louder.

“Oh? What’s this, what’s this?” 

Mockingly purring as his navy eyes seemingly notice the boy in their way and as he took a few strides advancing, his tawny coded temples arched as Sophia wordlessly followed his orders, apprehending her heels approximately dilatory and besties him; accompanying along with besties him with a preferably devoid locution scrawled on her peculiarities. As his armada coded optics vigilantly scrutinized the male and his buddy with extraordinary recognition, “Buddy Police Youth trainee, Mikado Gao.” 

Raising one of his arms from behind his back casually lifted his palm out in front of him before shutting his eyelids closed, the considerable simper never fleeing his features, proudly allowing himself to let his characteristics designate off his companion in corruption, maintaining she at least warrants enlightenment, permitting the other students to appreciate of her replacement to their establishment, though she kept wordlessly persisting. Of course, he was going to let it be known she was coming back.

“Let me introduce you once more to our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov!” 

Closing her eyes before nodding to his claim, “Da.” 

She wasn’t one for words except when she was obliged to speak, allowing the male to control the talking point like he always did in the past. Not really caring as long as they got the proper information they needed. Only choosing to speak when she had to or wanted, not because of no reason. While she kept her emotionless expression written on her features, refusing to leave her.

They heard the small footsteps, hitting the floor as a familiar raspy voice of the dragon came by, lacing with a rather harsh tone, “What the heck do you guys want with us!?”

Magoroku’s brilliant and brimming self-assurance simper didn’t emanate from his margins, still, he made sure to preserve his eye close. While Sophia is already permanent her eyes open back. The point of her rims declined to a scowl at that. She didn't do much or thing, just comprehending his undulations as she ordinarily accomplished.

“There’s something I want to ask you, as Student Council President,” effortlessly rendering, using his title as some of the justification to talk to him. 

A good excuse wasn’t pitiful at all. His excuses always seemed perfect from his point of view. He consulted himself, however, this was no time for that. He needed to focus on the mission at hand here. And it was true, commonly using his title to often get away with things and it worked too! Remaining rather pleased with himself for running things along swimmingly, finally fluttering his eyes open, altering the glance of his fingers so his index finger was now pointed at the two mere inches away from him…

“That monster you fought at the sky tower, Tenbu or whatever.” His navy eyes carefully watched as the redhead hummed in surprise, parting his lips. Magoroku instantly knew that the male knew what was implying. The perfect time to ask him now, “Where is he now?”

The male simply stood there in his shocked gaze, finding himself unable to talk. That was the one question he wasn’t expecting them asking. He was dumbfounded but also jarred. His small dragon from Dragon World, Drum only grew more ferocious as the moments passed. 

And really he had every right to be annoyed and suspicious of them.

They were people who did awful things, heck the white-haired Ice Queen was keeping Tasuku away from him and nearly murdered them by teleporting them high in the sky to fall to their death! 

“Why are you asking such a thing!?”

His gut feeling was growing with a feeling. Magoroku was becoming increasingly irritated at this dragon. Who did he think he was!? Questioning him, the great Shido Magoroku, like that!? He wasn’t fond of this. He was simply craving the answers not to deal with this disgusting attitude from a Dragon who knew nothing! He was sure that this was wasting their time. Letting his body lean forward a little more, narrowing his eyes, expression a glance of pure annoyance. Letting his annoyance be known, written on his face, asking the buddy’s question...

“Because that person said…”

Sophia ceased her hushed spot to him, detecting his words as her impatience grew as well, as her ocean coded eyes shifted to the side, giving him a cold shoulder. He was going to recount them, he was going to demolish their plans if he told them. A dense and foolish male. She had to react fast before he manages to additionally describe their dispositions. She had no other choice but to perform some kind of inflicted pain on him. Only to get the male to shut his lips before he ended up spilling the tea out of the pot once more.

He had to be halted before he exposed them!

“Shido!” 

Her feminine speech, dubbing his name underneath his lips, stern and loud enough for him to hear while sumptuously elevating her heel, utilizing her body muscle, twisting her grey heels on top of his boots, pulverizing the tips of her heels harshly against the rubber of his dark coded boots. Icy sky-blue eyes layered with a cold intense glare of annoyance.

He grasps at a sharp twisting pain entering his body. Yelping but ends up caught within his windpipe, gasping for air. His cheeks stained with his lack of air, strikes of redlining his cheeks. Being slightly rosy in tone. As the throbbing course his body with the thick stinging bad. He hated it.

She held her locality only for solely a moment, suggesting gratification when he was unable to voice out any of his thoughts. As the sound of his painfully grasping rang through her ears. Good, she hopes he suffered from that. A lesson well learned from his part. She mindlessly assumed. 

Extracting her foot away, granting her praise as his legs reached the dirt below her once more. He hoisted his leg once she swayed away from his, “Why me?” murmuring tortuously while jumping up and down. As his commonly used phrase repeated under his breath. On repeat like a broken player waiting to be recharged. His cheeks embracing an exposure of inflaming red. As his foot was painstakingly prickling with despondency.

Standing her foot, still standing straight. Simply not heeding to his pleas and begs for the pain to go away. Resorting back to her neutral expression, keeping her shoulders hand, and arms on her sides. Those icy eyes staring at the two seemingly ignoring that her boss was in sheer pain from her hits.

“Any Buddyfighter would want to know.” 

His buddy monster was still lingered by their actions, knowing fully what the white-haired had done to them in the past, for example, working alongside a group of villains seemingly months ago while also using her power to send him and Gao almost five hundred meters up to the sky without owning a buddy skill. But still… his mind was swelling with thoughts. Were they good or were they bad? Why did they need to know? Or better yet… Why would they even care? Her expression was void of any notable expressions for the small dragon world monster to code right…

“I don’t know if she’s telling the truth or not.”

By this time the tan-haired slowly recovered, feeling the pain slowly washing away at the dragon spoke.

“Aw, it’s fine,” Gao did his best to reassure his buddy, “As for grandpa Tenbu,” He pointed at himself, glancing back up at the two familiar faces, “I’ve got him.”

Hearing those words answered all of their current questions as ideas came floating within their minds. Processing those words too quickly…

A malicious and cold shadow casting beneath the topcoat of their eyes, they were rather pleased with the current answers. They felt the deepest cores of their darkcore taking over their emotions, building up inside of them.

He had it. They needed it.

They both were thinking the same thing at this very moment. Magoroku was first out of his sudden evil daze, closing his eyes trying to regain his sense, raising his hand into the air almost as if he was seemingly waving at the two before letting his commonly used large smile. The Vice was next, following his actions, wordlessly closing her eyes, refusing to let the others see the darkest taking over her. Doing his utmost to retain his smile and friendly manner, “In that case, good luck!”

Was all he said, stirring his heels, making his way to turn around. Sophia swiftly follows him on their getaway. Planning for their next phrase. Hearing their steps kissing the floor below them in a familiar rhythmic tone. The sound of dirt pouring out. Sophia followed his footsteps, closely following in pure silence before they were near the rims of the white sidewalk, away from everyone and everything, just Sophia and him.

Trailing near the thick trees along with one of the paths in schools, away from all of the students and people. Away from everyone else but the female. They both were hidden and buried deep inside their thoughts at the information. 

“I never expected Mikado Gao to have him…” He started, breaking the mere silence between them, voicing out his thoughts out loud, “I guess it’s true that it’s hard to spot what is right under our nose.”

The female ignored his words as he felt a flash of emotion course in her body, the familiar sensation instantly comprehending who it implied, catching his speech within her cognizance. As if someone was calling their presence, part of the dark core. 

The young girl called out his name once more, “Shido.”

He halted his steps at the tone of her voice as questions began floating within his mind once more, beginning to wonder if she had a plan. Maybe she needed something important? But that dubbing made him feel uneasy. Sweat Dripping, grimacing. An uncomfortable expression is written on his features recalling what she had done to him beforehand. He began to feel quite uneasy, “What is it?”

Taking a few more steps forward before halting her own steps as well, pulling out her glowing golden card, raising it towards her chest area. Scrutinizing strictly at the male, her expression firm and stern but was shockingly dull and hushed...

“He’s calling.”

His shoulders slightly raised, humming in confusion being rather unsure of what she actually met here, “Huh?” 

He stared in confusion as a familiar black and orange color surrounding them, not long after that he teleported back into a familiar place, mid up in the air. His navy eyes dilated at his lack of footing, seeing the large barking of water, he involuntarily sank down, yelping before that got altered to almost asphyxiating like noises. His body strictly pulled back as they were engulfed with her teleportation abilities. She disembarked softly on the rocks, swiftly falling without any effort. While she heard a loud splash of water next to her along with a loud yelping noise in return. 

He contrived to slump, yelping in bewilderment as he felt a collision of something anti abstainer caressing his material. Submerging inside a large body of water. Struggling, nearly suffocating before picking himself up, grasping for that much-needed ventilation. He hastily managed to lift himself up as the loud sudden sound filled his ears, letting out a gasping noise, feeling the large cold wet hitting his body as it finally made contact with the air. His eyes tightly sealed together, furrowing his brows seemingly hoping the water would dry, “Warn me before you teleport us!”

A sudden sound of a large gust of wind filling his ears, ranging. Shockingly fluttering his eyes open as he heard his buddy’s mocking laughter and his buddy teleporting out of his card closely near he was.

“Gesha-Gesha~!” His slim purple eyes studying the male standing the water, his frame covering in mere sweat and water, “You look pathetic, geh, Magoroku!” Sophia spoke nothing, simply walking away, letting their voices drown out from her ranging.

He leans forward, raising both of his arms, fisting his hands, “Gallows, shut up!” Using his body straight, he hastily lifted himself for the water, hearing the rather large currents move along with his sways, instantly taking notice that his female partner in crime was long gone, walking away. Awkwardly shifting his frame, reaching out his hands for her, “Oh, Sophia! Wait for me!” His scream was tumultuous, Gallows shifting, hearing his sways simply floating away from him, ignoring his calls.

“Come on!” He shouted helplessly before, letting a deep and annoyed sigh excuse his lips, he brushed himself off, initiating sure he was dehydrated before, rashly sprinting towards the area while making sure he didn’t fall on the rocks. He didn’t like being here alone. 

* * *

Sophia made her stoic throughout the mountain land, ignoring everything else to meet the person who asked them with the mission in the first place. Icy stoic eyes met his bulky frame from above, her features were still stoic. Gallows was closely following from behind, trailing her closely. 

“Where is he!?” He asked, eyes glaring at her, “Where’s the Tenbu card?”

“Tenbu is with Mikado Gao. He told us he had the card himself.”

He moans at this before noting something… “Where’s the other one, you had a boy with you, didn’t you?”

“Shido?” She asked but it was clear who he was talking about with her, “He’s coming.”

“He better come soon,” He groans before turning around and digging into the chicken wing he already had in his hands. And thus, they both waited there.

* * *

As he recapitulated, he took note that the male they saw earlier was sitting high on the rock, munching down on the food, a chicken wing, eating the very last bite of it. He heard their calls, taking the last bite of the meat remaining on the large white coded bone; veering his frame around as he lifted his arm, wiping his lips. As the end of his lips curved to an easily careless smirk, “So you found out where Tenbu is hiding out.”

The young teen was in pure shock in hearing his gratified reports avoiding his lips. He halted his running once he was there, staring up at the male in pure confusion, “H-How do you know that…!” Sophia! Yes, it must be her! Or what else would he know!? Magoroku swerved his head to glance at Sophia and Gallows on the rock, “Don’t tell me that…!”

Sophia had her head dislocated as well, glimpsing back at the male, “That’s right. I told him.”

“You didn’t notice, geh?”

_‘No, Gallows. I didn’t notice because you and Sophia ran off without me.’_

The male narrowed his eyes at him, his navy coding was castrated to sinless black as little sweat appeared on his features. His lips curled awkwardly as he was annoyed and confused at their words. His tan brows awkwardly arched, trying his utmost to process his given information, 

_‘I wish I wasn’t the last one to know things…!’_

“The time has come for you three to work with me.”

He said just as promised, they were worthy associates for him! 

His words took him off his guard…

_Did he just say work with him!?_

He was going to work with someone else!? With Gallows and Sophia!? He supposed he didn’t have much of a choice. 

Parting his lips from shock as the tips of brows raised from along the edges, “Huh?” veering his head back to face the male, starting a bucky male up on the rocks.

“Use this!” After he spoke, he threw the card up into the air without warning, “Awaken!” The card started to glow before a rather large purple symbol appeared in mid-air as the male started yelling, “Power of Darkness! Power of fiends! Power of the Hundred Demons!”

Shockingly the chairman eyes the display as a gust of wind formed into an unfamiliar monster, four large ghostly like hands coming from the utter layers of his body, different times of green and blue in coloring, holding different kinds of weapons. A bat almost like a layer coloring his chest with bright teal tripping along with the outer layers of coding. Thick curving hours from the sides of his head. Actually looking moderately attractive despite its disturbing scenery the male solely picketed in the celibate collision. 

“Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!” His sound moved raspy, unrolling his blood cox eyes, five of them also like a spider of some sort before smoke started to pour out from his lips. This whole character reminded the tan-haired as if he was some sort of large spider in a fashion, “What’s mine yours is mine! What’s mine is also…” He paused, “You know the rest.”

Magoroku’s expression sterilized to a muddle of unsettling and quailed, “Y-Yes! I do.” 

“A Hundred demons can also take control of anyone it seems fit, beneficial for stealing the food I crave for,” He hastily added that amount of information, “Now go!” He loudly ordered the rest of them, “Go get Tenbu!”

Sophia hardly drowsed, placing her hand from under her jacket, pulling out her glowing buddyfight card once more, “Da.” Formulating a teleportation portal once more as she reaped the card from the air. Gallows bothered to follow inside the teleportation, 

The tan-haired awkwardly watched their rather mysterious adjustment from afar, deliberating if the two had a disposition or something like that, it seems that way to his views. But he was the one in charge. He’ll have a meaningful talk with those two later.

“No! You, wait!”

Magoroku felt his whole body tensed at his harsh words, he sheepishly altered his frame deciding, ungainly pointing at himself, “Who!? Me!?” 

The male making his way towards him with a rather stern expression written on his features before shifting to a mocking expression, “Who else is here?”

“Um… only me…!”

“Yes, now listen, look closely. Shido or whatever your name is. It’s important.”

He explained before pulling something out of his pockets, handing it to the male mere inches in front of him. 

“Oh, okay!”

His navy eyes traveled down to see him holding a black object Magoroku gazed down at in mere confusion. 

“Oh? What’s this?” He rigorously investigated, feeling agitated.

“A darkness Barrier,” He emphasized, handing the male the tool, “Use it to buddyfight opponents for the Omni Lord!”

“Yes, sir! Thank you, I shall use it!” Magoroku clumsily nodded before exercising the item and storing it within his pockets.

“Snatch Tenbu from Mikado Gao’s hands!” His eyes dilated, his hand shivering uncontrollably as it was constructed in air. His voice shaking and filled with longing and thirst, “I just can’t get that wonderful flavor out of my mind! I want to eat it again!” Shutting his eyes tightly and cupping his fists, digging his white claws tightly around the fabric palms of his hands, his amplification rising with concupiscence, it resembles, for the board and card. It was obvious to the trio that he coveted some sort of meat, “Right this moment!”

Magoroku jumped out of the portal hastily, dropping down to his office, finding Sophia and Gallows were already there. Waiting for them in the office. Both glaring at him as he made his way past the portal. 

“What took you so long, geh?”

Magoroku swung his head at that, “He had something he wanted to give me… b-but that’s not important right now!” He dismissed the two, “Right now, we need to form a plan on how to steal that card!”

“I think it would be best,” She spoke as she held the card within her grasp, “If Gallows here found a person to possess."

“Gesha-Gesha!” The monstered seemed pleased with this slightly dancing like a happy little Darkness Dragon World monster that he was, “Time for me use my shadow ability, Geh!”

“Hey! You better not use my shadow again, Gallows!” Magoroku annoyingly shouted, pointing a finger at his body, “You know how much I hate it when you do that!”

“Gesha-Sha, you complain too much, geh, Magoroku.”

Magoroku pouted before ignoring him. He seemed doubtful, narrowing his eyes while protesting and questioning this, “Are you really going to hand him that card, Sophia!?” Sophia didn’t respond instead she converged on the plans. He heaved a brow at the girl’s choices, “Who knows what he might do!” 

“There’s no need to worry.” Stoically taking the card, having it between her fingertips, “Gallows.” She calls and he seemingly listens. Closing her eyes as she allows him to take the card using his powers. Laughing with his bones is thrilled to take this charge. Creeping on the floor, melting into the floor shadows while singing something the two didn’t pay any mind too. Keeping in the shadows so no one would noise.

Magoroku was still doubtful but listened, hopefully, Gallows wouldn’t cause any trouble or be discovered. Sophia already called on her blue orb, peering at it, watching the monster closely with her powers. Watching him dance around and process the monsters. 

The plants fall and turned to ice. 

His eyes widened as the monster followed the orders without causing any problems.

Following the shadows of the two humans, he made his way back to them without much fail. And she let go of the orb. 

“So what now, geh?”

“We wait.”

* * *

“Where’s the card?”

“Geh, it flew away…”

“What!? So it’s not on school grounds anymore!?” He panics at the notion, “Oh, no! Hurry! We have to go look for it!”

Spontaneously Magoroku dashed inside the portal without any second thought; leaping in with Sophia and Gallows following strictly dilatory him before the entrance made it the other side, reopening and their feet landing on the building. Going straight for the railings as he grasps on it with his gloved hands. As their body turns to gaze up at the clear blue sky

He narrowed his eyes at this contemporary currency the monster was in, scrutinizing the frame without the picture instead. 

That greedy hundred demon monster managed to get caught high in the air, trying to rip it. Pronouncing the monster’s leg being cut between the strings of the buddy police. 

“This is a bad situation.” 

The girl’s voice rang through his ears as she commented, influencing out his solicitudes faultlessly on this without him requiring to voice it. 

Gallows directs to glance at his buddy from the other end, “What do you want to do, geh? Magoroku?” 

Sophia also turned his gaze to study Magoroku, her expression being void of much of anything else. But she was looking to him for answers and duty. He wasn’t going to let them down! Surely, he has something. Right?

Wait.

He has it.

That’s right! He was adequately in administration here, they let him call the projectiles! He knew exactly what to do! Recalling his previous talk with their brand new master. He shifted his figure to talk a small glance at him…

“I’ve received something from Master Ikazuchi just for an occasion!” 

He utilized his frame back, lowering his eyes back down to his shirt, elevating his hands up to his pockets, pulling something out. 

He clutched onto the raven-colored item with his gauntlets, “The black skull!” After he vocalized the matter spontaneously perched up, the cores radiating splendidly with the tinged of red, breeding the male to smirk with satisfaction, sensing the iniquity and irresistible effectiveness brimming odd such an object, “Darkness Barrier, activate!” After that, he raised his arms back, in a throwing motion, using all of his wills to throw it as high as he possibly could up to the air.

The three patrolled as a mini-sized hydra abruptly popped up, flying around what seems to be a large ball with a mixture of purple and black, as it was swirling around the ball, growing bigger until the dragon swiftly flew below, leaving the ball to burst out adhesive lines of concealment before they were inundated by the blackness. He flinched by allowing the heavy winds to take his body, closing his eyes before re-opening them, finding he was in some sort of buddy-like area, filled with a large rock almost like the desk in front him, possibly a screen or keypad, he appropriated. With three large purplish almost coded pinkish orbs in front of them.

“So, uh, where, are we, Gaou-chan?”

“We don’t know either!”

They were all teleported, being nearby. Caught in their wed, evil wedding they had the strings too!

He watched all the two humans speak from their cameras as Gallows was preeminent to respond, “A real weird one has wandered in.”

The tan-haired ignored his buddy and proudly cupped his fist with pride, “In any case! Let’s fight him within this Darkness Barrier, and take Tenbu away from him!” 

Sophia merely stared at him, distrusting his trail of thought, “And who’s going to be the fighter?”

“Oh?” He froze from shock at her point, his eyes ghosting before he diverted his enclosure, his knuckles tensing, “Um…” His lips and brows seemingly glowering towards her, a petty glance. 

He wasn’t so certain, he didn’t plan enough ahead, did he?

Appears that way.

She seems to notice his stuttering and lack of response, understanding that he simply wasn’t going to give him the correct answer she wanted, instantly responding to him before he kept dwelling further…

“For the time being, you two should fight,” She lowered her frame, closing her eyes as she took her familiar glowing card out from under her jacket once more, placing it near her chest as if she was praying in some way, “with the Hundred Demon monster as your buddy.” 

She knew what had to be done.

With sheer order and pure haughtiness with her expression, re-opening her eyes, throwing her hand with the card out, shouting loudly, “Death Ruler Gallows,” Her card began to glow further as her bright blue eyes peered down at it, “I order you to possess Shido!”

Magoroku placed his gloved hands on the side of his head as his eyes swelled with wreck; abruptly sensing an ominous tingling throughout his material. His thoughts spin, feeling a slight burning sensation rushing to his cheeks as small streaks of pure bright red framed. His frame glowing, sweat pouring down his cheeks, feeling the water dripping…

“W-wait a second!” He was hearing her correctly? Gallows possessing him!? Can she even do that!? What is happening!?

His buddy hastily went flew towards him as his body bunglingly staggered back and forth, howling in the method, his cheeks now stinging, stuffy as ardor as he couldn’t do anything against what’s transpiring, “Gesha Gesha! Don’t try to fight it!” Was all he spoke before they nearly felt backward and he observed himself incompetently constructed again, the perception adequately departed from him. He didn’t feel weird but something was… off… 

He felt something strange… oddly peculiar. 

He erected one of his limbs, subletting his eyes roamed down to ascertain his flourishing militarised circulation uniform was now purply in disguise, with copper-like coloring along the trippings and inside the open ruffling of his shirt. A bunch of bubbling purple as the foundation for his gloves along with the same copper coloring for the fingers, lines. Almost reminded him of bones. He peered in absolute miscalculation with this deployment. 

What!? Why!? Sophia! She did this to him, didn’t she? He had no idea she was fully capable of combining humans and buddies. Was this the Disaster force's doing? Or a power that she holds on her own? He kept questioning her, this was surely weird knowing fully well that he will need to make some adjustments to this new get up.

“H-Huh!?” His eyes dilated once more, placing his glove on the side of his head in pure dread, “Ah!?” He shouted his heart was now fully racing, feeling the pulse of his heart pounding within his ears with pure dread, “S-Sophia? What occurred!? Where’s Gallows!?”

“I will explain later,” Her tone filled with annoyance, “Just go on the stage and face him in the buddyfight so we can take Tenbu.”

Was she really going to explain this?

He shook his thoughts, “R-Right! O-Of course!” He nodded, deciding it was for the better to follow her wishes, “I’ll wipe the floor with that sixth grader!” 

He placed his hands on his palm, as he made his footing on the Buddy pit’s elevator, calling out the Hundred Demon’s card just so he could be right by his side once more, “Hahahahahahaha!” kept contemptuously laughing as he was being raised to the buddy stage. He felt the platform click, telling him that he was fully on the fighting stage as he began to explain his points, “If you want to get out of here, you’ll have to defeat me first!”

"What did you say!?"

The male in question took a mere step forward, not paying attention to his buddy's words, "Just who are you!?"

"Huh?" He lowered his body and instantly tensed, the male he was about to face off in the battle was unquestionably correct. He needed a name but he couldn't use Magoroku Shido. That would blow his whole cover! "I, I'm… This is…"

He really should’ve prepared a name, too! He highly doubted he could use his real name after this! That would be an awful idea for him, wouldn’t it!?

_'Come on, brain! I know I'm great enough to think of a name. Anything!'_

The female placed her hands on the control panels within the buddy pit, staring directly at the male dressed up as his buddy. Her eyebrows arched with annoyance, knowing fully well that he couldn't think of anything on his own. Such a dense boy, one she had to deal with regardless of actions. Turning on the orb, ordering him with a strict tone, still being by his side and watching him inside the buddy pit.

"Call yourself Death Shido." 

His eyes gazed almost confusingly at her through the small orb-like shape, "I understand." 

Was all he spoke to her, finding it was possibly not the best time to complain while thinking of nicknames. After all, he believed it was a decent name, not that bad. She wasn't the greatest at names he consulted but her name was better than him not having any ideas at all so he took that. Turning away, letting his large smirk appear on his features. The female took this and turned off the orb, having it fly away from him. He understood what had to be done, no further explanation was needed here.

He took the end of the red thick cloak, cupping it before throwing it to the side, his frame coverings with sheer confectionery, spreading his arms out widely, "My name is Death Shido! I am history's greatest Buddyfighter!" Lowering one of his hands, shifting the other towards the finger, curling the rest of his fingers inward only leaving his index finger exposed for all to see, pointing it at the fighter on the other pit stage, "If I win, I'm taking the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu card you have!"

“Grandpa Tenbu?” 

“He’s after the old man?” 

Drum asked after Gao did his question first.

He ignored their calls, pulling out his core cast with Hundred Demon’s deck already placed inside, “Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards, "Hundred Ancient!" 

The male with blue and red colored hair muttered something from his side of the stands that he could have careless about his words. 

He didn't care, Magoroku Shido's, or well now, Death Shido's thoughts were based on winning the match and taking Tenbu away from them. And only them. The rest could go burn. The male angrily and determinedly Luminized his deck, they were both ready, no, more than just being simply really for this match. 

The girl with bright pink hair swung her arms, calling out her similar moves, "Buddyfight!"

"Raise the flag!" The two fighters simultaneously shouted at once before they called out their flags, Gao was for: "Dragon World!" And Death Shido was for: "Ancient World!" 

The female in the small spacecraft, gestured towards the Mighty Sun Fighter, "The first move goes to Mikado Gao!" 

The male dressed in purple didn't care who went first so he didn't seem to mind this much at all. He watched from his corner as Gao's first was to charge and draw, before calling a monster to the center spot on the fighting. Calling an attack on Death Shido. 

"I supposed it can't be helped," Sucking in his breath, the male was more than ready to get hit with the red dragon dressed with golden armor. Raising his arms, covering himself, shielding himself instead. Hunching his shoulders down and crossing his arms. Embracing the attack, "Hey!" 

The clicks of his life point plummeting to seven away from the original ten he started with at the beginning of the match. 

"The Move End."

"No way I'm going to let you beat me~!" He merely caricatured back, picking his first card before doing a charge and draw. Summoning a few monsters out on the stage available to additionally battle alongside him. Supplying his own side with three distinct monsters at once. He had regained his composer rather hastily making his move. Attacking the male, calling the attacks from afar, smirking and swirling further with sensation at his groans at the blows and his life points clicking losing them. For every point, he squandered he felt like he was one sequence from swiping the card incessantly from the male.

His expression was semi-serious, glaring down at his underling, studying his moves far too much to understand that the Sun Fighter was a more upfront fighter. His defense skills need more heeded. 

"No matter how many high-critical monsters you line up, your low defense will be your downfall!" 

The male didn't listen to Death Shido, he still had his moves and was playing them regardless of what this fighter who only wanted to take his card away to the side. 

"Here I come! Death Shido!" 

He didn't think so! No, he wouldn't let him come near him. He thought of a plan fast, taking one of the cards from his hand cards. He raised a card from the stack of his hands, his miraculous expression was telling, "I cast! Dragon Flame Cascade!" 

Watching all his monsters get easily destroyed but one came back. The annoying one. He began to panic, instantly taking notice that the angered orange dragon. "I didn't know he could survive that!"

"Penetrate!" 

His panic only increased at those words, "Penetrate?" He repeated before he was hit once more, feeling the sharp and harmful blow, "Why me!?"

His life points down to a worthless four. He hated that. Gao was going to attack next. He wouldn't allow that. Gazing at the few cards sweeping within his pile of hand cards, "I won't let you whittle away at my life points any further!" He angrily shouted at the male who was drawing closer towards him, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" Blowing the male away with a sudden yelp, easily blocking his attack with his cards.

It was his turn once more, performing all of the normal draws and charge and draws. Next, he cast "Dragon Emperor Legend!" Allowing himself to increase his life points, gauge, and hand cards. Though he wasn't finished just yet, "I buddy called! To the center! Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!" 

Cocytus Greed activated his special abilities, taking one of his opponent’s gauge and adding it to his own set of ever-growing gauge, "I'll be taking that!" His expression altered to that of one cold and bitter. His voice dimming to that malicious And pure greed, "And this is how I'm going to use my increased gauge!" He hummed as his smirk only grew. Enjoying his efforts however he was far from over, "I activate Cocytus Greed's ability!" The rest of his gauge as it all was lowering now by this call.

"Absolute Gale!"

He peered down at the fighter and his stance was tall and proud, "Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed can destroy one card on the opponent's playing field if I pay three gauges" He lifted one of his hands, gesturing out a mere three in response before going back to his index fingers, letting the rest easily curved into his palms. Before making a thumbs-up motion and turning it upside down to a mocking thumbs down.

Watching his buddy monster yelped in pain. Magoroku was so excited to watch that annoying monster go. Considering it as mere painful payback. Lifting his other arm, placing it on his face as the fingers spread, due to the utter master he only was able to touch it using his upper fingers. He was knowingly taunting the finger below him, "This is no time to be worrying about your buddy!"

Attacking Gao once more before he shouted, "Cocytus Greed! Finish him!" 

Magoroku placed his hands down to his waist while being rather pleased with recent events, "I've got a monster in the center area, and six life. This'll be an easy win!" He lifted his hand, simply giving another mockingly so thumbs down in response. His mocking hand gestures. 

"I don't know about that. This right's just getting started!" 

He watched as he called the Tenbu card. Leaning toward Death Shido side almost mockingly, "My ability! When I enter the field…" 

Magoroku's lips were parted from shock refusing to close. His navy eyes, from under His tan-colored mask raised a brow in puzzlement. His expression was along the lines of hysteria. He was anticipating some tremendous monstrosity but he was enormously further consequential in the physique. 

"All of your monsters are destroyed!" 

He elevated one of his hands, being essentially complicated to discover such words, his eyes distended in complexity, "Wh-What!?" 

He listened as his monster was slaughtered on the battlefield and his buddy weakly snacking incessantly at his life points. He excruciatingly conquered his hands behind the back of his head underneath his extensive sliver intimate horns, binding his eyes as his expression substituted in intensity. A sickish purple. "Don't take my life points down with you!" 

Gao was going to strike next. He despised when his life points diminished, such a blemish on his composition He wouldn’t permit that. No! Not a coincidence. Favorably he had numerous shield cards excellently dwelling inside his hand cards, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" He sweeps the dragon away, narrowing his eyes scanning more disgruntling than anything else, "Don't underestimate me!" 

Not long the sun fighter came throwing his fist towards him, "Crimson Fist!" He punched the male harshly as he felt the blow, hearing that raspy voice shouting within his ears, "Dragonblaze!" 

Magoroku grasped and yelped in the pain he was receiving as his eyes were tightly closed. Clutching his teeth tightly together. Notwithstanding the discomfort, he had endured his intelligence and imagination were still comprehensible to the jurisdictions. He elevated his hand towards his features once more, utilizing his body strength to stare at the other male in front of him, "B-But," he snorted, attempting to recapture his unforeseen destruction of inspiration, "my opponent's is over already!" 

"Not yet!" 

"Huh!?" His flanges expanded and his perceptions dilated. Transudation trickling down his jowls. What was Gao talking about!? He was sure this match was already over, conventional!? It wasn't completed… no… he was sure he was about to win… "If he's increasing his gauge now, that means…!" 

His mind, his thoughts… racing with unwanted possibilities… 

"Final phase!" 

"Don't tell me…" distraught. 

His eyes began smaller than before, sweat pouring down his face. As his expression shifted to pure panic. His heart pounding heavily within his chest… ducking slightly as his navy eyes dilated in panic, dread, horror, terror… all of the above.

"Don't tell me that…!" 

He watched as the large hand was vastly falling towards him…

"Why me!" 

He was hit with a large impact. Nearly dropping to his knees. His body giving up. He felt weak but he found himself unable to fight anymore. His vision blurred and not long he began to slowly drift off to sleep. Maybe the rest wasn't so bad… yeah… that sounds pleasing enough for him...

Sophia observed from the buddy pit as the match terminated and her partner of crime was rendered paralyzed from the irrevocable strike. Knowing it was going to take some time for him to recover once more. They were near one of the rooftops of the fabricating. 

"Oh."

The sound of the buddy came to her ears turning her head to the side. Viewing the conservation that Gao and Drum were currently having. Her expression is devoid of anything. They had the stolen decks and the Hundred Damon's card wasn't… the card was in his hands now and Magoroku was passed out on the floor.

"Now that you mentioned it…"

She had enough of this. She was done with this, far from already finished. She turned her head back to find that Death Shido was still in the uniform and fused with his buddy, Gallows. His body stiffly lounging on the platform, his legs slightly hunched up to the sides as his arms were tucked underneath his face, holding them up like a pure pillow. It was clear to Sophia that he was beyond fatigued to get up himself and she wasn’t about to wake him up and get discovered on the rooftops because he couldn’t keep his mouth sealed. It would be the waste of her time and their master was calling them. Boosting him up near the mid-section as she created her portal, exploring inside of it. Once they made it to the other side, she haphazardly released him and he murmurs in injury.

He perceived himself crash-landing on something inebriating and he winces in pain from this as he felt his essence extricated by an unknowing glimpse…

“H-Huh?”

Moderately being more conscious of his surroundings as he roused from his tiredness, he was beginning to feel the ground get colder and wetter, shakingly stretching himself up as he was originating his mass strength, “What happened!? Did I… Don’t tell me that I…” He couldn’t bear to listen or think of what he just did.

By this time he un-fused with the buddy monster, gathering him chuckle mockingly, “Looks like you are in for it now, geh, Magoroku~!”

“Come,” she began to stroll away from the two, “He is expecting us.” 

He was sitting angrily on the rock, watching the three in pure contempt, “So, you failed to bring Tenbu…” 

Sophia responded to his claims as his anger grew further.

“You unless idiots!” He shouted in anger, throwing his arms out, zapping them harshly.

Lighten shortly buzzed from his hands. Sophia hastily downshifted herself for the zapping, covering herself using her large like an orb. 

He halted his zapping and threw the bone off to the side, not caring to where it had gone too, “Now go and get Tenbu, quickly.” He took out another chicken wing from his pockets, “I want to eat him soon as possible!” 

His body sore from the zapping. He wasn’t expecting to be punished in such a way! He understood how rough the male was but zapping!? How can someone have a power like that!? Despite his shouting and crying and begging to stop, he still wanted to work alongside him.

Oh, well, he just had to make sure he wins next time which he believes he was going to do!

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422965/chapters/67114108/edit)



###  [Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422965/chapters/67114108)

### Chapter Text

So he was now operating alongside Sophia once more with a fresh mission and their new master. To steal and bring the Omni Lord back to their master.

The next day rolls by rather quickly yet the days felt so long due to his dread. He wasn't expecting to be zapped or even punished but the coursing pain in his chest felt... disagreeable. Highly disagreeable. Prickling feeling waving his features, an tremendous endeavor which, for him, was laborious to put into words. That feeling swelling up, the defects lightly displaying. The release of screaming hoarse and ever-lasting. He murmured from the contemporary collapses he'd receive overtime. And whatever happens next, he hopes to finally take that Tenbu card and **_NOT_** be zapped once more.

He didn't want to go through that awful stinging again!

Leaning down in the center of the room, carefully he picked up one of the floorboards before sliding it to the side.

Eying the boy carefully, she couldn't help but sternly ask, "Shido. Why are taking the floorboards off?"

"I live here!" Magoroku noted, "My room is down there, Sophia!"

He was living down there because his father wasn't in the picture anymore, being failed and he had no other family. Letting his mind decompress for awhile. He went downstairs into his new home...

Scrawling on the sheets out in front of him. His mind was racing with unwanted thoughts of the past, sadistically Sophia and Gallows observed him getting hit without saying much. Hearing them mocking of his so-called Buddy underneath of it all. He was still upset about that. If only, he didn’t get a nightmare last night from the zapping causing him to wake up crashing on the floor covered in his own sweat and tears.

"He's calling." 

Magoroku knew what she met by now. Gazing up at her nervously, meeting her indifferent expression as she once again pulled the card out…

This time...

And here they were again, back within the inners of his lair. Locating in the middle where they were last time, becoming the main meeting place. The two teens stood right next to each other, while Gallows was seemingly waiting inside his card. Not being bothered to up this time. 

Having one of his arms on his legs, as he had his eyes tightly closed. He was thinking. "Settle down." A soft and muttered tone that the male was small enough for the two teenagers to hear from their spot on the footings. Before he raised his arms, picking a card, "You'll be next!" Throwing the card high into the air, nearly reaching the rocks on the ceiling. 

The two watched as he spoke the common phrases and as he did, a purple symbol began to appear…

**_"Awaken! Power of Darkness! Power of Fiends. Power of the Hundred Demons!"_ **

He watched as the card shifted to a black coat wolf, howling loudly. The unexpected turn of events causes Magoroku to flinch and tensed his arms near his midsection before he yelped in alarm. Two large wolf-like heads along with gold plated armor.

“We are the great Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthrus! Woof!” One of the heads shouted.

While the other head directed to glance at the one who roared their handle, “Just wait for a second! Why do you get to it all? Bow wow!” After he spoke, the head leaned in, biting the other’s neck.

“That’s hurt, woof!” He hastily bites back on the other neck.

And Magoroku felt uneasy from this. Gulping, not enjoying the mere large fangs sticking from under their skin, finding such a thing to be scary and not worth it. He’ll just hope this monster would serve him and his team some justice. His current wish right now was that his fears would just cease already.

Closing one of the eyes, glaring coldly at the teenager below, “This time, you’d better not mess up, Shido!”

The male easily sweatdropped and straightened his back, raising his hand, giving his master a soldier salute, “I-I understand, sir!”

Sophia merely stood still, not reacting to anything that’s been going on already here.

...

The two sauntered inside the corridors collectively, transferring their classroom books from the student council meeting they had briefly. Sophia was carrying the edges of her book, establishing it beneath her armpits, keeping it in place. While Magoroku was simply holding the book near his waist.

“I hear voices coming from the Lecture Hall.”

Losing his sudden train of thought as he heard her voice out, “What?” He trained to glance at her, being simply frustrated by her statements, raising one of his tan-colored brows, “There’s a junior high class using the lecture hall next, no one should be in there yet.” He speculated.

“Well… I guess it wouldn’t hurt to take a quick look inside to make sure, right?”

And with those words, he turned his white heels and she wordlessly accompanied his sways. 

Using his frame hand, parting the door fully open to see a few kids were inside the room, dwelling near the front ends of the linings. “Huh? I thought the junior high school division was using this classroom next?”

The two watched as they all became alarmed with this, anxiously staring up at the two.

The only female in the bright green and white took a few steps towards them, seemingly making her way up the stairs, “Student Council President Shido!” She greeted him. Her hazel eyes peering at him, as she adjusted her glasses, “That fighter who fought Gao the other day, Death Shido. Could he be…?”

Magoroku spontaneously panicked at those accounts, throwing his arms up, as his eye dilated, Not me!”

“Could he be…?” Her voice grew darker, colder than before, almost glaring at him now.

He felt his whole body shaking from his fear, his dread. Nothing but the overwhelming sensation of pure dread coursing within his frame. The room appeared to be lasting unmistakably spreading more tropical as the moments passed. His armada coded kernels professedly swinging as the shadow cast underneath his eyes and upper face.

_‘I need to laugh off their suspicions!’_

He raised his free hand upward, towards his face, merely stepping in front of Sophia, “S-Stop joking around!” stammering badly but he forced himself to continue moreover, closing his eyes, trying his best to shake off this feeling, addressing his hand almost as if he was fanning himself, “There’s no way that I would let Gallows possess me,” Opening his eyes once more, glancing off to the side, almost effortlessly trying his best to think up of something, just anything to keep them from him. Pointing his hands towards them now, folding in his two middle fingers while keeping out his pinky, index, and thumb, “And call me Death Shido!”

Sophia’s expression remained stoic but she was finding his wording annoying. He was being a fool, it was clear had no idea how to shut up. Sophia raised her arm, smacking him across his shoulder and neck as harshly as she possibly could, making sure he would shut his mouth before he spits something out that would make them both be questioned further. He grasps as he felt a sharp sensation of pain coursing through his body, sensing himself getting weaker as he lost his footing to stand. Finally descending to the floor. 

He approximately frolicked towards her, depreciating down to the floor. Leaning down and closing her eyes, keeping him slip to her grasp, holding him up, catching him from fully following on the floor. She re-open her eyes to glance at the sixth graders. He would have if barely Sophia was expeditious to seize him from knocking his head on the cold floor, “It seems like President Shido isn’t feeling well enough to talk about our plans,” She stared with them, appearing as professional as she could as she was explaining, “Excuse us.”

After all, she motivated herself to push herself, utilizing most of her body uninterrupted to carry the male out of the room. She was experienced with this many times before but that didn’t make carrying his body any less more manageable than before. The hallway lacked any entity so she didn’t have to disturb. Her devoid expression altered as she was dragging him in the halls. The two made it outside of the school, walking effortlessly near the white thick wall. 

He grasps, merely mutters in pain, rubbing the back of his neck, forwarding his body back and forth without much effort, keeping his eyes closed, “My neck suddenly hurt a lot. Maybe I’m working too hard.”

He still has no idea about the sheer pain Sopha inclined to him inside the doorway of the classroom. Her expression was devoid of anything, “Da.” She simply replies, not bothering to move their discussion further. As they advance cruising down the streets in silence. 

“Let me come out! I wanna see what’s going on!”

She was taken out of her deep thoughts by a sudden voice. A familiar tone she imminently knew. She heard voices from behind her, turning her head slightly to the side. Seeing the two standing behind a tree. They were following them, she comprehended it. Hearing enough of their words, she shifted her head back, towards them, whispering in a soft tone towards Magoroku, “We’re being followed.”

She always had a strong sense of when she was being watched and it was it.

He turned to glance at her for a mere moment, complying with hysteria, yelping. Before flinching himself, veering his frame to see whatever she was talking about, still walking while doing so. He became faced with a familiarized male, underdeveloped the shadows of the tree, near the edges of the blue gateway.

“Mikado Gao?” Reflectively, voicing out. A tinged of hypersensitivity dwelling within his voice as he saw this current scene displaying out in front of him, He has seen enough turning back around, whispering in a soft tone, surprisingly he had a very hush voice at times but rarely uses it. He did that so only Sophia could hear him, “If we’re being followed by the Buddy Police, that means they think I’m Death Shido!” 

Cupping his fingers, trying his best to think of something. He found it! 

“Oh!” Grasping almost excitedly, as a light bulb appeared under his head. Pointed his index finger towards the sky, “I have an idea!” 

She turned to gaze at him while he spoke, proudly but spoke nothing. Keeping her lips shut. Glaring at the male mere inches in front of him. He hastily shifted towards the corner, calling out the buddyfight card up to the air, allowing the card to go rampage inside the establishment. 

The two watched as the buddy police youth flew towards the air. Leaning of the side, resting one of his hands on his waist while the other was raised, seemingly covering the sun. The end of his lips curls to a bright, all-knowing smile. Admiring his sudden work, “And with that, I’m no longer a suspect!”

Sophia had one of her white complexion brows raised into the air, head awkwardly facing upward to the sky. Finally leaning her head down, gawking curiously at the tan-haired, “I don’t understand.”

He brought his hand down, altering his frame so he was facing her. His expression smudged and filled his core egotistically, as he leaned closer towards the girl. Fully explaining his plan, “We’ll let orthrus go on a rampage, and draw their attention away from me. A real tactical play!”

Her expression shifted to pure annoyed and 

Cocking his brows at her, “Was it a little too advanced for you?” Professedly belittling her smartness. 

She didn't respond for a mere as the room fell into deep silence before her expression shifted. Closing her eyes, letting out an annoyed sigh watching it slowly but painfully as an obvious alternative. Letting out an annoyed sigh. Rubbing her head with the tip of her fingers. A small bubble of sweat dripping down her cheeks.

Her sudden behavior involuntarily elicits his worry about her health, turning to face her completely, studying her weird sudden behavior. He began to worry if she was becoming uneasy or ill. Maybe she was starting to have a headache? "Wh-What's wrong?" He couldn’t help but force himself to ask her anyway.

She didn’t respond as Gallows flew out of his pocket. A gust of wind and bright gold shining popping up in front of Magoroku, closing the gap and breaking it between Sophia and Magoroku, laughing, “Gesha-sha! What’s makes you so sure that Orthus will return to us after is his rampage?”

Sophia lifted her head, opening her eyes to meet Magoroku’s gaze, moving her fingers away from her face. Her expression is a mixture of worry and concern. Clearly, his plan was affecting her mental state. Oddly enough, displaying her weakness, knowing what will happen if this would be bad. Sweat nobly pouring down her cheeks, “What are you going to do if he gets captured?” She added another question to his growing query.

Gallows lean towards Magoroku, “Who knows what he’ll say to the authorities?”

His voice mocking him. Purple lines of feeling sick swept down his cheeks. Their questions. Their worries. He only began to panic. Raising his arms throwing them all around crazily and hastily, “I-If that happened, then Ikazuchi-sama will hit me with lightning again!” Magoroku was growing more worried as the flashbacks, his voice undoubtedly whimpering with despondency and maltreated, naturally not aspiring to get a zap once more for his failures. 

But they were right… Gallows and Sophia were raising questions he spontaneously neglected. What would happen? What would he say to his master if he were to fail with bringing Tenbu in once more? 

He needed to locate that monster as hastily as possible! 

Veering around, turning his heels. Sustaining his legs, he persevered towards the institution as immovable as he possibly could. While being mindful not to trip on his boots again. He didn’t care if Sophia and Gallows didn’t follow him. Once he entered the first he’d managed to sneak himself within his little friend group, hiding behind the one in purple and white: Kisaragi Zanya. If Magoroku recalled correctly and he knew he was correct with this. His lips were curled to a rather pleased smirk, eyes narrowing as his tan coded brows borrowed. With the large chaos happening outside and Gao being momentarily disabled… 

_‘This is my chance to steal Tenbu’s card!’_

He simply stood there, trying his best to think of a perfect plan. Anything to get to be able to take the card out from under their noses. His expression shifted to shock.

“You rookies.”

An unfamiliar voice rang within his ears, coming from within the hallways of the school. Turning his head confusingly to take a small glance towards the source of the sounds. Finding a weird and tall looking male, making their way towards him. He was dressed in a mixture of light and dark purple. Dark-colored locks with golden kernels. His skin is an odd mixture of yellow and being pale. His outfit, dawning a bat in between were a tie should be located in. He never has seen the male before, his eyes widened, studying the male without any effort being placed into his actions. He didn’t say much else after that, merely opening his purple and black umbrella, turning his heels away from the teenagers, walking off. 

_“A V-Vampire?”_

_“Hey! Don’t be rude!”_

Magoroku didn’t bother to listen to the two fools whispering to one another instead he was more focused on this guy such now, divided his margins in an “O” like shape, as his fronts were constructed up curiously. His body lowered, bucking his knees further now, arms awkwardly spread. Clearly, the others saw him so he was losing his mind with visions. 

Magoroku shook those thoughts away and shifted to find that this enigmatic male decorated in purple already outside. 

_‘Huh!?’_

That was shockingly fast… teleportation, maybe? 

He shook those thoughts away. There was no time to be swelling on that male. He had a mission and since his buddy and Vice weren’t here, he had to think of something on his own. Shortly, he witnesses a bunch of weird one-eyed bats starts attacking the monster, swarming him like some sort of Bee high with their prey. The monster Disappeared and the male began to feel relieved but also worried. He had no idea where the monster went. Was that Sophia’s doing? He could only hope that she had something up her jacket for him to use.

He silently followed the gang as they made their way outside, wanting to know more about this tell male. 

Hearing out their discussion.

“Thanks! You saved us!” The buddy spoke, shifting closer towards the male, “Thanks to you, I didn’t have to punch or get punched by my partner!” After he spoke, he raised his hand before patting him on the shoulder but he ended up knocking the umbrella out of his hands. Causing him to yelp and turn into sand.

Magoroku was surprised to see that. Like the others.

…

The garden on the roof is magnificent. A perfect place and scene with grass life. Containing numerous and diverse flowers along with heavy and thick bright green bushes. The flowers were blooming with many various colors, all were different and unique in their little way. Purple, pink, and blue were the tones his navy eyes caught. Excellently circulated throughout the given area. 

Japanese flowers were a good site for them in the early afternoon, he thought. Most of the grass was satisfied with Sumire flowers, a small purple time flower that had many shades. One that he ostensibly deemed was attractive. Japanese flowers were always so beautiful you couldn’t help but gaze longingly at the small ones near the trees.

As birds seemingly flew around the area without many considerations, singing a melody of chirps as they went. Dancing in the sky without much thought. It was a relaxing tone. Surely they must’ve been tiny bugs in the area. Hidden inside the darkness of the good thick bushes. 

The sun was dangling from above, the bushes were blooming with bright green. Lively and well. He couldn’t help but gaze as he took in the air.

And no one was there. It was a perfect place for her. The roof was always perfect for her that is.

She managed to make it near the corners of the structures on the roof. No one was here to bother her up here. Gallows was floating by her side also, following her sways. He had more respect for her than Magoroku, she assumed. Raising her glowing buddyfight card high in the air, summoning the monster to her location. Landing mere inches away from her. Before she lowered her arm back to her side once more, still holding the card within her grasp. 

The monster was clearly confused, staring around awkwardly while shifting their heads in rather awkward positions. Trying their best to get a sense as to where they were.

“Wh-What’s going on, woof?”

“What happened, bow-wow?”

Her expression devoid of anything as she stared, “Do as I say if you don’t want to die.”

The monster spoke nothing but merely listened to her words. She had a plan. She was exploitative for her duties, some would admit. Effectively stealing was their main goal.

“At this point, it would be bad if Death Shido was revealed to be Shido,” She solicited, “So I’ll become Death Shido and steal Tenbu!” Pulling out the darkcore from beneath her jacket, raising it, “Darkness Barrier,” She raised her arm once more, raising it higher as she closed her eyes, throwing up to the air without a harsh swing, “Activate!” 

“Gesha!” 

With this ordered, the Darkness barrier activated once more. Once again, a mini-sized hydra abruptly popped up, flying around what seems to be a large ball with a mixture of purple and black, as it was swirling around the ball, growing bigger until the dragon swiftly flew below, leaving the ball to burst out adhesive lines of concealment before they were inundated by the blackness. 

He flinched by allowing the heavy winds to take his body, closing his eyes before re-opening them, finding he was in some sort of buddy-like area, filled with a large rock almost like the desk in front him, possibly a screen or keypad, he appropriated. With three large purplish almost coded pinkish orbs in front of them. Magoroku saw what was happening and became rather confused with the sudden actions. 

“It’s Death Shido!”

Death Shido, no it was Sophia in that outfit. The blamed chairman, along with the rest of Gao’s friends, were being raised in the center of the pit. He cringed at this, his body tensing, as he stared around the area confusingly. He was confused by this, tensing. 

What was she thinking!?

“Where are we?” Asked the male with long purple.

Until he discerned… Death Shido!? Wait, he reminisced he was Death Shido! What in the world was befalling!? One of his eyelids lowered as he stared, sweat dropping the process. He didn’t resemble astonishment but blended with the unforeseen progressions of circumstances. 

This Death Shido pointed their index finger towards the group ahead of her from her stance, “If you wish to escape from this Darkness Barrier…” She paused, letting that sink into their heads, “You must fight Death Shiso herself…”

Herself!? This voice… Her voice rang through his ears. 

_‘Sophia!?’_

He notices her long front strands of hair professedly pricking out from under the upper parts of the mask. He could tell her eyes were icy blue. This was her, he knew his partner in crime. But why was she doing this? The question he couldn’t quite pinpoint, not yet.

“Herself?” Kuguru questioned Death Shido’s words.

Sophia brought her hand up, staring up towards the ceiling, pondering, “Uh, no, I mean…” She shook those thoughts away, pointed her finger down towards the others, trying her best to play the part, “Fight me!”

“That’s odd…”

She was being expected further… she was shockingly struggling with this… she should’ve known Shido Magoroku well enough by now to understand how well he would behave but still… She was overthinking his role. For sure. She had a bad habit of overthinking matters occasionally.

She sustained deliberating among her solicitudes, attempting to retrieve. Drawing her hand closer towards herself once more, as her sumptuous cerulean eyes glimpse up once more. “No, I mean…” She staggered those decisions with the tip of her fingers. This was wasting her time, surely and she demurred, dissipating her time striving to reprimand her erroneousness, “You must fight Death Shido himself!”

He never saw her exertion so much to find the right statements but here she was, adjudicating her firmest to represent to mimic similar to him. It transpired consequently ghastly for the tan-haired boy but he assumed that Sophia was producing this to sustain the occupation and to obstruct them from realizing that he was Death Shido covered disguised while fighting the opponent to win the Tenbu card. 

He could only hope that she was able to do that and he knew that she was fully capable of doing so. She was strong but not as powerful as he was. Magoroku thought he was the greatest, Sophia… well, she can be the second he appropriated. Still, he was reeled to his core, scrutinizing this girl with genuine trepidation. What was she contemplating!? He envied that he could apprehend her methods of speculation but a portion of him didn’t aspire to acknowledge… not at all...

“He sounds just like Shido!”

“But president Shido is right here, yo!”

Magoroku turned his head and lowered his arm as they spoke about him, they also were all glaring at him. Finally noticing that they were a part of their group. Closing his eyes and turning his frame away from the rest of them. Placing on his hands down to his waist while the other was rubbing the head of his hand, tensely chuckling, “See, I keep telling you that I’m not Death Shido!” 

“Warp successful!” A young familiar voice can be ringing inside all of their ears. A girl with bright pink hair finally popped out of her shuttle, pointed her finger towards the group, mic nearing her lips, proudly shouting into it, “Wherever there are Buddyfights, you’ll find Paruko Nanana!”

After Gao and his friends started a discussion that Magoroku and Sophia couldn’t be bothered to listen to. He flew over towards the fight teenager simply standing in the middle of the stage, as they all stared at her.

“Okay, all non-fighters go…” he pointed towards the large dragon head with an opening, "Over there, probably!”

And they all silently followed where she pointed, making their way towards one of the Buddy pits.

“Ravenous Beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” She shouted as her normal teal dark core shined, lifting in up. The deck and core altered to a gem on top of her and as her five hand cards came out, “Luminize! Hundred Legend!”

Gao was next, luminizing his cards, “On the tail of a cyclone, emergency launch!” The flames of fire grew for him, displaying his true power of the fire, spinning with the cards, “Luminize! Sunshine Guardians!”

Paruko raised her arms, Buddyfight!” 

The match was going to begin.

“Raise the flag!” Sophia and Gao shouted in unison.

“Hero World!” Gao was fighting for the Hero World.

“Legend World!” Sophia said right after. A world she always uses behind that mask of hers. But unlike Magoroku, she didn’t yank the draping blood-red cape she was dawning afterward.

“Going first is Death Shido!”

While in the Skull pit, Magoroku was in the back watching as the two fighters luminized their decks and raised their flags from within the Buddy Skull pit. He couldn’t be in his single pit for Sophia but this was okay, he guessed. 

“So Death Shido is using Legend World today?” The only female in the skull pit pointed out.

The tan-haired parted his lips, closed his eyes, and pointed his index finger upward, “While you’re in the skull pit, you can talk to the fighters, too.”

The deck builder flinched back, eyeing him weirdly, “How do you know that?”

Wait, how did he know that? 

Magoroku opened his eyes in shock, before quickly turning away from everyone and rubbing his gloved index finger on his face. The boy raised a blow at this, giving a mixture that was mere worry and thankful. He had to think fast. “Uh, intuition?” Was the word that came out of his lips, trying to think of something else but couldn’t think of anything else.

Death Shido, or rather let’s say, Death Sophia had increased the total amount of gauge in her hand with the King Of Forest, Zlatorog! Finally attacking, being the first attack in the game. She managed to inflict two damage to Gao and ended her move. Not being told afterward and after that. All being told by the pink-haired pro caster, Paruko.

Gao’s move started and he drew his card before doing a typical charge and draw. For the first move of his, he pays one gauge to activate his transform card. “Super Burning Speed! Round-Up All Criminals!” The aura of deep and burning fire surrounded his frame, glowing the tainted coloring, as his outfit transformed to metal armor. 

Paruko was super excited to announce his fresh transformation he had right off the bat but also Gao felt as if it was too heavy. Not being fond of the sudden heavy armor he was currently dawning, he ripped it off from his frame. Only leaving his shoes and gloves parts one, the rest could leave! Before calling a monster to his left stance and Buddy calling to the right and he made it to the center. He just created the Gao formation. 

Behind the boney masked the female watched in silence as his moves played fluently for her. And behind the countless bodies of his friends stood a lonely boy in green. Preferring to stay behind them and watch his vice fight in his place, it was rather rare to see her Buddyfight so he took this time to enough it. Of course, he had faith in her moves, believing she would and could win this. His arms crossed, one of his eyebrows raised knowingly as a smirk pestered on his features. He appeared smug. She was strong, skilled, and just as powerful as she was a person but not as much as him. He was the greatest Buddyfighting in his eyes. She was… second best. Yeah, that could work! And that was him giving this expression…

Out on the Buddyfighting stage activated his buddy’s ability. That allows the monster to destroy one of the opponent’s monsters. One of Death Sophia’s cards. Only if you pay two gauge but he plenty of that after gaining some before. Drum destroyed the center position monster as Gao called an attack to be her, went in to attack her directly. The monster ran towards the finger on the platform, towards her. 

She covered herself with one of her hands as the attack came in. Ten went down to eight. Gao told Drum to attack next. Attacking the masked fighter once more, feeling sharp winds breezing over her body. Eight dipped to Five. She now has five life points remaining.

“And finally, there’s me!” Gao wasn’t finished with his attack, he was saving himself for last.

She won’t allow that to happen. Taking one of the cards from her hand and casting it, “I cast! Holy Grail!” Blocking his attack from passing her, neutralizing the attack. 

“Damn it!” Gao snapped.

**_“The Move End.”_ **

It was her turn. Her features displayed nothing. Her arms down to her side. Despite pretending to be Death Shido, she acted nothing like the male yet everyone was dumb enough to buy it. All thanks to her Dark Core powers. 

**_“Your Move.”_ **

“Now it’s my turn!” She spoke, “Draw! Charge and Draw!” before drawing a card and doing the same charge and draw. Her moves were quick but carefully planned.

Raising a card in the air, “I call to the left, Waweldrache!” Shifting her hand to the right while her hand was still raised, “I Buddy call to the right, Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthurs!” 

The monster quickly went to the right as she called, being proud that they were finally called. Due to Buddyfight, her life went from five to six. Of course, Paruko checked the monster in her little Scope and explained the card’s information to everyone in the camera.

Sophia ignored the pink-haired that was going off. The white-haired was busy thinking of her plays, “I equip Famous Sword, Hrunting!” Her expression was that of a deep serious scowl, almost annoyed as the item appeared in front of her. A large thick sword and she wrapped her hands around it, taking it.

“I cast!” She paid three of the five gauge she needed to play, “Decree of Dullahan!” A thick glow surrounded the monsters on her field, granting the monster on her field who is a Wydar Sarkal a double attack ability. 

With the item wrapped around her hand, she was ready to fight, “Waweldrache. Do a link attack with me!” After those words, swiftly leaping off of her platform and dashed towards the fighter across the stage. She raised her sword as she got closer and instantly struck him with it. Her attack was large enough to break his current defense. 

His nine life got caught to five from her attack. Taking four damage from the link attack.

She wasn’t done yet!

“Orthrus! Attack Mikado Gao!”

Gao counters the move and kicks the monster in the guts, instantly poking a hold inside and destroying it.

Sophia clutched her teeth in annoyance from this before turning her head, “Waweldrache! Attack Assault leader!”

And with that…

**_“You Move End.”_ **

Her turn was now over, leaving it for Gao.

He charged and drew after he drew his card. He destroys the Waweldrache monster on the field using Drum’s effect once more. Gao called and attacked and Sophia cast once more, “I cast! Holy Grail!” Blocking his attack once more. Gao only attacked again, her five life dropping to three. 

And finally, he called it… “Final Phrase!”

Sophia parted her lips for a moment in shock, backing away before clutching her teeth for the final phrase. He blasts the winds towards her as her eyes lip parted and eyes widened from the shock of the bright lights smacking her. Knocking her life points down to zero. Losing the fight. 

The Darkness Barrier broke in the process and the dark flames teleported them back to where they all were. 

Sophia broke off with Gallows by this. Losing the Hundred Demon card. 

“Gesha-Gesha! Looks like you lost, Big Sis Sophia, geh.” 

Gallows seemed down as if he didn’t want her to lose. Sophia only clutched her teeth, gritting in annoyance from this. 

…

**_“GAME END. WINNER MIKADO GAO.”_ **

He heard the bot say as he also teleported with him. He couldn’t believe she lost, she was going to have to get punished for it, he thought! 

Ungainly and hunched, Magoroku walked towards a few steps before turning, stuttering as his head was still facing Gao, “I-I need to take off now!” He awkwardly shuffles away in the grass, his boats creating the ruffles noise. 

However, he didn’t make it far before he heard it...

“Student Council President!” 

He felt his heart instantly drop in his chest, dramatically raising his arms in the air and letting out a surprised noise. Eyes completely dilated. Sweat poured down his body. Shaking heavily at what might come night.

It was Mikado Gao who called him...

“I’m very sorry!”

“Eh?” Magoroku processes that as he veered to face the redhead, and did so confusingly at the boy. 

The trainee was bowing at him, eyes closed, “The truth is, I suspected that you might be Death Shido,” he admitted, before lifting himself and giving a bright smile towards the boy, “But I’m really glad I was wrong!”

Magoroku shifted his movements at that, placing one of his hands on his hip while the other one was planted behind his back. Gazing up at the side, thinking… He slightly smirked, acting casually smug but also was still notably sweating as well.

“There’s no way I could be that weird costumed freak!” 

They all took that in but all Magoroku wanted was to just leave, “Well, I must take my leave now! As the Student Council President, I have important things to do!”

Gao nodded understandably, “That’s alright! Best of luck with your duty, I totally understand! See ya later, President Shido.” 

“Of course, thank you!”

Magoroku awkwardly rushed away from the outside and made his way past the doors and was down the hall, finally feeling some sense of reassurance. 

Sophia. She was Death Shido this time. Actually it was quite nice of her to act like him. Understanding her true motives behind that move wasn't that hard to discover. 

Really it was two simple reasonings. 

One to push the blame somewhere here so they won't discover he was in fact Death Shido behind his mask. And two, to hopefully win the card and be successful in their mission.

“Now, where’s Sophia?”

His office instantly came into his mind. And he made his way from the large halls towards the office. Having his logo on it. He grabbed the blue sliding door and slid it open. Revealing the insides. And in his favor, he noticed the girl stoically standing inside of the room with his boned buddy standing simply off to the side. He greeted her by her name as he stepped the threshold before closing the door.

“He’s calling.” Stoically the female took a mere step forward, pulling out from underneath her pocket, “Let’s go.”

Magoroku merely gulps at this as the portal grows into thin air, engulfing them inside. 

And here they were faced with their anger master. Coffee eyes piercing at them with such hostility, “You unless idiots!” The zapping came their way once more.

Sophia lifted her card and protecting herself from the attack using her powers while Magoroku shifted in pain and kept altering his body in hopes the pain would go away soon.

Sophia merely stared at her card and not at the boy who was muttering in pain...

“Th-This time, I’m not the one who lost!” 

Sophia closed her eyes from this statement. He was placing all of the blame on her. Magoroku kept screaming in pain from the stinging. 

“Whose fault it is that I had to wear that weird costume?” 

“Next time, you must bring me Tenbu, without fail!” Their sama didn’t care for that interaction. He wasn't interested in any of it. Didn’t care who brought and fought for the card, only that he had in his hands. Screaming the last bit again, making sure it was dried into their heads, “Without fail!” 

“I-I understand, sir!” Magoroku replied while he was still rattling in discomfort from the feeling.

Ikazuchi continued the notion until he felt the zapping was enough, “Good! You better start doing it!”

…

The next day was much like the same, he brought to their secret headquarters to meet their master once more for their daily duties. His body was still facing the after-effects of the zapping and so he sat on the floor. With his legs bent under him. Eyes closed so he wouldn’t be able to see the evil glare from the monster, no… the master in front of them. Hands set in-between his lap as he spoke his words, Magoroku explained his role. With his body, loosen and eyes close almost like the boy was thinking composedly. 

**“How long are you going to make me wait!?”**

Magoroku winced as the loud harsh tone filled the area. Closing his eyes tighter and tensing up at the noise. After the shouting Magoroku turned his eyes, finally opening his eyes. Only to reveal his pitiful gaze. Almost ashamed. Now glancing at the two who stood near one another off to the side…

Sophia and Gallows. She had her eyes close and stood still while Gallows was floating closely by her.

“That last failure wasn’t my fault!” No, it truly wasn’t. He was still on about this because it kept eating away at him to his core. He lifted his hand, pointing an index finger at the female, “Sophia and Gallows over there lost to Mikado Gao.”

Gallows merely snicker at this.

“So it has nothing to do with me!”

However, they didn’t care. None of them did. Their master took one last bite of his food before shouting at him, “Shut up!” While throwing what was left of his bone at the boy.

His features widened from shock as he heard the voice, turning to meet his shocked gaze. Before seeing a bone being tossed at him. He hastily brought one of his arms up and closed his eyes tightly trying to hide from the bone. He felt the bone smack his arm, causing him to wince at the sudden pain. 

“I’m so very sorry!” He quickly bows, hiding from the pain while he shouted an apology. Not wanting to deal with any of it. He felt weak, beaten, and broken but he felt unable to do anything from this person. 

Sophia still didn’t open her eyes from this while his Darkness Dragon World buddy felt so entertained by Magoroku’s weakness, laughing up a storm. Magoroku tensely was bowing still as their master voice was raspy and rough.

“I’m tired of your swallowing salty excuses,” The man on the rock admitted as his tone grew angrier at the moment, altering to something very harsh and rough, “Or rather, I’m tired of hearing them!” He roughly took one of the cards he had in front of him, yanking it up calling up his typical phrase. 

A chirping of some sort of bird came in. “I’m Kalavinka, Uguisukomachi, Chirp!”

Magoroku lifted his head from off the floor at the sudden voice, navy eyes meeting the rather slim monster his master called. Long teal like hair, with buggy clothes. Compared to the other cards they had, this one was… vastly different. It had a more peaceful design.

“Today’s Hundred Demons doesn’t look very strong.” 

Ikazuchi didn’t care as lightning began to form from his hands, staring angrily at the boy, “Use this monster and bring me Tenbu so I can eat him!”

Magoroku panicked. Eyes grew in dread as he raised himself. A sick feeling dwelling inside of his chest at the beaming yellow, “I-I understand, sir!”

Coffee eyes peered at him, “If you got the message, then hurry up and go!”

“Y-Yes, sir!” Magoroku ungainly brought himself up to his feet, hushing towards the female and buddy, taking the Tenbu card, “Hurry, both of you!” 

He didn’t want to get zapped again. Not again. No!

Sophia let out an annoyed breath of air, pulling out her card as she created a portal and he hastily jumped inside of the portal. 

The three made it out of the portal to someplace else. Sophia had to leave but he wasn’t sure why. She seemed busy, probably important chores. But still, he rarely knew much about her personal life and she wouldn’t fully tell him. Admitting coldly, if he wanted to prove he was capable of getting

She was filled with mystery. He shook that off. He could handle this, of course, he could with or without the girl, right now. 

Magoroku was inside of the mall, favorably Gao was there too and the tan-haired instantly kept his sights on it. Stalking the boy from afar as he hid behind one of the dragon statues. Having his hands on it to keep his balance. His gaze is focused on the Mikado and no one else…. Watching as the monster was forced back into his card by Gao. 

“T-Tenbu’s card is right in front of him!”

His Hundred Demons card flew from his pockets and into the air, “Ho! This is an unexpected opportunity, chirp!” 

Magoroku turned his gaze at the card, “I know that!”

Magoroku then turned back as Paruko was announcing the event and the tan-haired closely observed from the same spot. The store manager has faced a raven-haired boy with nerdy glasses. Buddyfighting while Gao was explaining some tips to the boy.

He didn’t find the event rather interesting, already being more than aware of how the game worlds. Of course, Magoroku was judging them thoroughly. Thinking of a plan and forming one. He smirks as the monster does its job.

“Uguisukomachi will possess Paruko, and steal Tenbu!” 

Watching as the possessed Paruko was asking for the Tenbu card, wanting to see it only for the boy to doubt it and discover. He knew Paruko more than anyone! Building a forcefield that was dark purple with light purple strikes. Scaring the countless people to turn away from the unknown power she was displaying, causing the kids to scream and rush away from the area. 

However, this did go as he plans. Hearing the screaming ringing inside of his ears and seeing the countless people trying to get out there, she created a large panic. And brought more attention to her than he originally planned.

The chairman flinches in worry after noticing what was happening, “What am I going to do!?” 

Thinking…

He went into his pockets and took out the familiar black skull item.

“In any case, I’ll put a Darkness Barrier!”

And so he throws as high as he could up into the air.

The gust of blackness engulfed the people around him. Bringing him to the Skull pit where he can knowingly watch the fight. Magoroku appeared bright, happy almost, “Today, I’ll just observe from the skull pit.” 

The possessed Paruko along with the Hundred Demon’s card was up against Mikado Gao. And he was able to watch it all happen before him. And by himself, he studied the fight in front of him. Being alone in the pit, resting his hands on the control panel. 

Her plays were all so bad, actually, they were well good, flowing well enough, Smirking, “She’s not half-bad!”

A gust of wind form and his buddy came out of the card, “Hey, maybe this will actually work out this time, gesha!”

Magoroku believed that was the case, “Today, I’m finally going to get praised by Ikazuchi-sama!”

Gallows swung away, “You haven’t done anything this time, gesha!”

Magoroku twisted his head away from the match, appearing offended lifting one of his fist cupping it as his eyes narrowed and slightly leaned his frame, “Shut up! My underling’s success counts as my success!”

Gao managed to get the upper hand, as always performing his plays perfectly, destroying the hundred demons monster. Magoroku frowns as he stared worryingly at the large orb. 

“Four life and both players have no monsters in their center position, geh!”

The tan-haired only grew in worry, putting one of his hands up to his chin, “So that means…” Magoroku felt the heat of his fears wave his chest as he brought up a hand towards his chin and mouth area, “Don’t tell me that…!” He knew what this meant but his mind really didn’t want to believe this was ever the cast of it… no no no!!

Gao was calling his final phrase… oh no! That was bad!

And it was over, everything going back to the way it was before he went back to the hideout…

It was happening again...

Still in front of his master, sitting with his legs tucked under him. Magoroku explained in detail what had happened.

“You failed?” 

Dramatically shaking his arms, “No no no, the one who failed is that Uguisukomachi!”

He didn’t fail, it wasn’t his plans! He didn’t fight and thus, he believed it wasn’t his fault. No, it was that weak looking monster that master gave him! 

“This isn’t my fault at all!”

The man on the rock, lifted his hand as the lightning began to show, “I keep telling you, I’m tired of hearing excuses!”

Magoroku felt tears instructed from the corner of his eyes as his fears and he yelps, screaming in terror. Arms up, finger curls. His expression was almost like a scared child. As the lightning strike him once again. 

“Why does this keep happening to me!?”

Gallows laugh, feeling it was rightfully deserved, “It’s because you try to take credit for someone else’s work, gesha!”

* * *

This day wasn’t any better than the last, instantly being zapped once more as the three stood in front of the rock. He was still pissy about yesterday’s failure and their actions, he wanted to get through their head.

“Why!?” He screamed loudly, asking this question. Why him!? Why must’ve been him! 

“P-Please forgive me!” Magoroku begged his voice surging from the pain.

“Maybe I should eat you guys up as well!” Their master threatens them. 

“P-Please, anything but that!” Magoroku kept begging, he really didn’t want to be eaten. Caught up as his out frame was stained.

As his master was calling a card, he managed to slip onto the floor.

### Actions


End file.
